Rendición
by Partisan11
Summary: AU. OOC. Bella es una mujer libre e independiente, que disfruta de su vida tranquila. Pero cuando conoce a Edward se cuestiona todas sus convicciones y normas morales ¿Se someterá ante las pretensiones de Edward? - Advertencia:Domward!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a SM y la historia es mía.

Advertencia: Es una historia rated M, con escenas y vocabulario no aptos para personas de edad inferior a la que indica el rated. Edward dominante.

Miles de gracias a mis betas Enichepi y Claudia, que me han ayudado a reeditar este capítulo.

* * *

1.- Punto de inflexión.

Mañana es el gran día, el que marca un antes y un después. Bueno, para ser exactos toda esta semana ha sido de días así, pero mañana será el último de una época. Ya hemos vaciado el apartamento que durante cinco años ha sido nuestro hogar, los libros, la ropa de invierno, el televisor y el monstruoso equipo de música de Alice iban a pasar el verano en un guardamuebles.

El billete de avión estaba a buen recaudo en mi bolso y mi maleta esperaba junto a la puerta de mi dormitorio, aún abierta para guardar las últimas cosas. Mañana dejamos nuestro apartamento de estudiantes. Mi compañera Alice y yo nos vamos a pasar el verano a Isla Esme, como lo hemos hecho en los tres años anteriores.

Le debemos mucho a esa isla, gracias al dinero que ganamos como gogos le hemos dado un buen empujón a nuestro fondo para pagar nuestros estudios, con eso y alguno que otro trabajo como camarera, hemos podido ir afrontando los exorbitantes gastos que suponía estar estudiando en la mejor universidad del país. Por una de esas felices y extrañas circunstancias de la vida, las admisiones para estudiar en el MIT se realizan sin tener en cuenta la situación financiera del estudiante, se basan exclusivamente en sus buenas calificaciones. Formar parte del selecto alumnado del Instituto Tecnológico de Massachusetts era un raro privilegio… Y tremendamente caro, aunque la universidad tuviese un magnífico programa para la financiación de los estudios que hacía que tres de cada cuatro alumnos recibiésemos ayuda económica. Además yo trabajaba en todo lo que podía para pagar los gastos.

Fue así como conocí a Alice, buscando un pequeño apartamento para compartir, que resultase más barato que vivir en la residencia de estudiantes. Yo estudiaba Arquitectura y Urbanismo, mientras que Alice estudiaba diseño de moda dentro de la rama de Artes y se encontraba en la misma situación que yo. Supimos desde el primer momento que siendo tan diferentes, nos complementábamos de tal forma, que acabaríamos queriéndonos como hermanas. Y así fue.

Alice se convirtió en mi familia, teniendo en cuenta que viajar desde Boston hasta Forks era un viaje muy largo y caro que sólo podía hacer un par de veces al año, en Navidad y una semana antes de empezar el verano y marcharme aún más lejos, ya que las vacaciones de primavera eran para mi madre, que venía a verme cada vez que podía desde Florida y que se llevaba asombrosamente bien con Alice, que la trataba como si también fuese su madre.

Empujadas por esa necesidad de sufragar nuestros gastos y la imposibilidad de obtener un trabajo a tiempo completo debido a la exigencia de nuestros respectivos estudios, fue como Alice llegó una tarde a casa con un trozo de anuncio arrancado de Dios sabía dónde, en el que se convocaba a todas las personas que quisiesen, a someterse a un _casting_ como gogos. Prometían un sueldo espectacular y unas condiciones de trabajo inmejorables. Hasta ahí todo bien, atrayente incluso…

Pero había que trasladarse hasta una isla perdida en medio del océano Atlántico para hacer el maldito _casting_ y eso ya me gustaba mucho menos. No por el viaje en sí, que sería durante un fin de semana, si no por las repercusiones que eso traería para nuestra maltrecha economía.

Pero no hubo forma de decirle que no a esa fiera indómita en la que se convertía Alice cuando algo se le metía en la cabeza y si enfadarse no surtía efecto, entonces recurría a los trucos más sucios y menos éticos que hubiese visto jamás. Ella insistía en que el viaje mismo consistía en una primera selección, quién no estuviese dispuesto a hacerlo, no les interesaba a los propietarios del lujoso complejo de ocio para el que Alice quería trabajar… Yo no estaba tan segura de querer embarcarme en semejante locura. Podían decirnos que no servíamos para bailar de forma profesional.

Pero tomamos ese vuelo y el trasbordo necesario hasta llegar a la maravillosa isla y someternos a aquel casting. Y fuimos seleccionadas contra todo pronóstico, así que volvimos con los gastos de nuestro viaje reembolsados y un prometedor contrato para bailar allí durante el verano.

Y ahora que nuestros estudios finalizaron, gracias al cielo, vamos por nuestro último verano antes de meternos de cabeza en el mundo laboral, con cierta sensación de nostalgia por la época loca, estresante y divertida que terminaba en nuestras vidas.

Nada volvería a ser igual después del verano y ambas lo sabíamos.

Hasta el primero de Septiembre tenemos _Patente de Corso_, es decir, vamos a dejar que se nos ponga el alma pirata, vamos a bailar por las noches, y a disfrutar del sol en la playa durante el día. Ya habrá tiempo para dormir cuando estemos muertas. Pero mientras…

Qué nadie se equivoque, bailar por las noches es nuestro trabajo y es duro aunque parezca fácil. Bailar como gogo es extenuante, exige una forma física de primera, casi como un deportista de élite, para eso pasamos todo el invierno en el gimnasio castigándonos el cuerpo, comida sana, nada de tabaco, poco alcohol, clases de baile…. Durante todo el curso hemos sido unas auténticas monjas de clausura, de la universidad al trabajo, del trabajo a casa, a la biblioteca, a clases, y poco más… Bueno hace dos inviernos fuimos un poco creativas, empezamos a tomar clases de _Vertical Pole_, ahí sí que nos quitábamos el hábito de clausura.

Es un gustazo dejar atrás todo el estrés en la _Vertical Pole_, es un ejercicio físico completísimo, pero sobre todo tenía unas repercusiones fantásticas para la autoestima. Bailar en una barra de striptease como toda una profesional pero sin desnudarse era un subidón de adrenalina buenísimo y resultaba muy, muy sexy.

-No puedo con los nervios. – Dijo Alice sacándome de mi propio mundo mientras daba vueltas por toda la cocina, exactamente tres pasos de ida y otros tres de vuelta, manoteaba en el aire y no paraba de soltar un murmullo continuo al que yo había aprendido a no prestar demasiada atención.

-La cena ya casi está lista, abre la botella de vino y ve sentándote a la mesa que voy para allá. – Yo también estaba muy nerviosa, pero a diferencia de mi amiga, a mí los nervios me tensan, me vuelvo fría y contenida, hasta el punto de que me duele la mandíbula de tanto apretar los dientes, una loba en estado de alerta, como le gusta decir a Alice.

Cuando llevé la comida a la mesa del pequeño salón Alice ya estaba llenando los vasos, cada uno distinto, uno un vaso ancho que originalmente contuvo crema de cacao y el otro no era un vaso, sino una taza de té desportillada a la que le faltaba el asa.

-Está todo, ¿Verdad Bella? – ¡Otra vez! Suspiré algo exasperada y le lancé una mirada burlona, antes de contestarle por enésima vez.

-Sí, Alice… Tenemos los billetes de avión, hacemos un transbordo en Houston y luego directas al aeropuerto de Isla Esme, en taxi hasta el mini apartamento que Carlisle nos presta como todos los años, la llave nos la dará Marco, el tipo del bar de al lado, cenamos en ese mismo bar y nos vamos a la discoteca para la reunión de empleados que todos los años hace Carlisle. Como siempre… – Le contesté como quien habla con un niño tratando de convencerle de que aún faltan algunas horas para la Navidad.

-No creo que pueda pegar ojo esta noche. – Su pierna se movía frenéticamente impulsada por la punta de su pie.

-Bebe vino, ya verás como te ayuda. – Le dije con una medio sonrisa mientras rellenaba su vaso.

Terminamos de comer entre los resoplidos frustrados de Alice y el entrechocar de los cubiertos sobre los platos, dejamos todo limpio y ella misma se ofreció a bajar la basura... No era capaz de estarse quieta y cualquier excusa era buena para descargar algo de la energía que le sobraba con los nervios.

El poco menaje y los muebles que teníamos en nuestra casa pertenecían a nuestro casero, así que sólo teníamos que preocuparnos de dejarlo limpio y de nada más, mañana a primera hora le entregaríamos las llaves y nos largaríamos de allí a encontrarnos con el resto de nuestra vida. ¡Qué nervios tenía yo también!

Cuando amaneció yo había dormido como si no tuviese conciencia, eran demasiados cambios en muy poco tiempo, todo el cansancio acumulado de los exámenes finales, del proyecto de fin de carrera… Estaba segura de que si no llega a ser por el camarero del bar de enfrente, que me mantuvo a base de café en los momentos críticos de más estrés, no hubiese terminado arquitectura en Junio, y con asignaturas pendientes no te puedes ir todo el verano a trabajar a la isla, era incompatible la vida que nos esperaba allí, con estudiar seriamente para sacar las materias.

Me di una ducha rápida, guardé el resto de mis cosas, y salí preparada para encontrarme con el 'Demonio de Tasmania' que me esperaba ya junto a la puerta.

-Buenos días Alice. – Ella ya estaba abriendo la puerta con gesto impaciente. – ¿Has dormido bien?

-Pues lo cierto es que sí, oye Bella, desayunamos en el aeropuerto ¿vale? Ahora pasamos un momento a devolverle la llave al casero y no nos paramos más, no quiero llegar tarde para tomar el vuelo. Le sonreí y seguí sus pasos nerviosos y decididos sin que se me ocurriese discutir ninguna de sus decisiones.

El viaje pasó rápido entre charlas, ipod y libro, para cuando quisimos darnos cuenta ya estábamos desembarcando en el pequeño aeropuerto de Isla Esme. Llegamos en taxi al apartamento que todos los años teníamos gracias a la generosidad de nuestros jefes, soltamos las maletas, nos duchamos para quitarnos el largo viaje del cuerpo, bajamos a cenar algo rápido en bar de Marco, y nos fuimos hacia la discoteca en la que trabajaríamos para asistir a la reunión de empleados.

Ya estábamos en el lío.

Llegamos a la discoteca de Carlisle que ya estaba abierta al público, apenas acaba de comenzar el verano y _Twilight_, que es el nombre de la discoteca, está a reventar, sólo faltábamos los bailarines, los gogos que vamos a contribuir a animar el ambiente. Nos dirigimos a la puerta de personal en la parte trasera del local y todo resultaba tan familiar que era como si nunca nos hubiésemos marchado. Nos miramos sonrientes y las dos expresamos con los ojos nuestra alegría por volver.

-¡Félix! – Saludamos las dos a la vez al hombre que estaba en el pasillo con un pequeño auricular en el oído.

Félix era el jefe de seguridad del local, un tipo enorme que dirige a sus chicos como si estuviesen en "Misión de Estado" y considera que Twilight es una fortaleza a su cargo. Nadie entra sin cumplir las normas de Félix, tiene una presencia realmente intimidante, pero nos tenía cariño.

-¡Alice, Bella! Qué bien que estéis aquí otro año. – El atronador torrente de su voz resonó en el pasillo y nos abrazó a ambas a la vez. – Llegáis de último, como siempre, pasad, todos están ya en el despacho de Carlisle. –

Técnicamente sólo cinco minutos tarde… subimos por las escaleras a paso ligero hacia el despacho del jefe y todo el mundo ya estaba allí, alrededor de una mesa de reuniones. Cuando entramos las cabezas se levantaron a la vez para mirarnos y al hacerlo, la instantánea de los sentimientos que les provocábamos se plasmó con nitidez. Carlisle, Esme, Jacob, Ángela y Tyler, estaban felices de vernos, y el resto, bueno… El resto tenía expresiones que abarcaban toda una serie de matices que iban desde la indiferencia, la políticamente correcta sonrisa, hasta un destello de ira que juro que vi atravesar el rostro de Lauren.

Saludamos brevemente a todo el mundo, excepto Carlisle y Esme que nos abrazaron y besaron en las mejillas a las dos.

-Niñas, me alegro de que ya estéis aquí. ¿Os habéis instalado verdad? – Y sin darnos tiempo a contestar continuó. – Sentaos, estaba comentando como va a ser el verano. Como siempre, no quiero nada vulgar, sí elegante, sí sensual, pero no explícito. Tendremos algunas fiestas de presentación de varios artículos que os comentaré cuando se terminen de fraguar, pero tenéis que saber que los clientes elegirán a sus propios bailarines para las presentaciones que se harán en el _Privé_, lo que supone ingresos extras para vosotros, así que debéis dar lo mejor de cada uno siempre, porque pueden venir para seleccionaros cualquier noche, incluso sin avisar. – Recorría nuestras a medida que hablaba para que todo el mundo se diese por incluido y para asegurarse de que todos le prestábamos atención y entendíamos lo que decía. Ese era el jefe, un hombre de negocios que sabía lo que quería y cuando lo encontraba, lo cuidaba.

-Los turnos, sueldos y demás, se resolverán como el verano pasado, cualquier cosa que surja, o si tenéis alguna duda, o algún problema… – Nos miró con más intensidad incluso. – Estaré encantado de atenderos en mi despacho, como siempre. Ahora, sin más, una copa de champagne por un verano magnífico y porque nos divirtamos haciendo lo que mejor sabemos: bailar y ganar dinero. – Entonces descorchó una botella mientras que Esme ponía una bandeja con copas sobre la mesa.

Todos nos levantamos, lo acompañamos en el brindis y empezamos a saludarnos formando pequeños corros.

-¡Bella! ¡Hola preciosa! – De repente me vi envuelta por el enorme cuerpo de Jake que me levantó en el aire a la vez que nos hacía girar, sólo pude abrazarlo y dejarme contagiar por su alegría.

-¡Jake! Qué bien te veo, estás incluso mejor que el verano pasado. – Era cierto, Jake tenía un físico impresionante, musculatura bien formada y con bastante volumen, pero también era ágil y flexible, con piel morena y una sonrisa perfecta que conseguía que cualquier chica se quedase momentáneamente absorta al mirarlo... Era todo un espectáculo ver a ese hombre moviéndose al ritmo de la música, era atractivo tanto para mujeres como para hombres, bien porque querían ser como él, o porque querían darse un revolcón con él. A eso también jugábamos cuando bailábamos, la ambigüedad, no podíamos desentendernos de la cantidad de turismo homosexual que recibe la isla, y a fin de cuentas nosotros representábamos un papel.

-¡Te he echado de menos cariño! ¿Qué tal tu año? –

-¡Ya he terminado por fin! Si todo sale como lo tengo planeado, este verano es el último que vengo aquí como bailarina, el próximo, vendré como cliente, para ver cómo te mueves. – Le dije sin disimular la amplia sonrisa que me provocaba pensar en mi futuro.

-¡Jake! – Alice se acercó y de un salto se colgó de su cuello. – ¡Nos vemos otro verano! Me alegro mucho., ¿Como has estado? –

Así seguimos saludando a unos y a otros, hablando y contando cómo había sido nuestro año, poniéndonos al día sobre la vida de quienes serán nuestros compañeros durante el verano, y algunos que espero que sean amigos para toda la vida.

* * *

*_Vertical Pole_: Barra vertical usada por las bailarinas eróticas para ayudarse en sus movimientos y bailar en ella de diferentes formas.

Es el primer fic que escibo, procuraré hacerlo lo mejor que pueda.


	2. Chapter 2

Los personajes son de S. Meyer, la historia mía y un poco también de quien me alienta a seguir con sus reviews y añadiendo a favoritos.

Muchas gracias a mis maravillosas Betas Enichepi y Claudia, que me han ayudado a revisar este capi.

* * *

2.- Blue eyes.

El verano empezó para nosotros esa misma noche. Después de la reunión en el despacho de Carlisle, nos fuimos Alice, Jake y yo a tomar unas copas a un pequeño local que tenía una maravillosa terraza llena de plantas trepadoras con flores de diferentes colores, orientada hacia el enorme puerto deportivo de la isla, donde atracaban los yates más espectaculares que se puedan imaginar.

-¡Qué cabrones! – Sentenció Jake señalando con la cabeza hacia los yates con un gesto despectivo de la cabeza. – Nadie hace tanto dinero sin pisar a una buena cantidad de personas para conseguirlo. –

-Eso es injusto Jacob, también existe mucha gente que ha hecho una fortuna trabajando duro y una buena idea… Mira Bill Gates, o el que creó Facebook… – Alice le replicó en un tono seco y cortante. Yo puse los ojos en blanco y busqué una buena mesa que estuviese cerca de la barandilla que separaba la terraza de la playa. No quería escuchar de nuevo otra estéril discusión sobre la ética del dinero y el poder. Esos dos no iban a llegar a algo parecido a un entendimiento en la vida.

Nos pusimos al día sobre nuestras vidas alrededor de unas cervezas muy frías y con la fragante y cálida brisa nocturna envolviéndolo todo. Jake nos contó como había sido su invierno en la estación de esquí de Blanco Pass, donde era monitor de esquí y de snowboard, en el mismo estado de Washington.

Jake no había tenido la oportunidad de poder estudiar una carrera universitaria, por una sencilla razón, nunca quiso hacerlo. Él era feliz al aire libre, haciendo deporte y no "encerrado en un aula bajo esas luces fluorescentes, pelándose las pestañas para terminar esclavizado por un salario de mierda, para que otro se enriqueciese a costa de su trabajo". Según sus palabras textuales.

Pero yo tenía la sospecha de que en realidad actuaba así porque no quería alejarse demasiado de su padre, el viejo Billy Black estaba en una silla de ruedas y Jake siempre estaba cerca, no pasaba más de dos semanas sin que fuese a visitarlo. Su hermana Rachel era quién cuidaba de su padre, pero él se sentía responsable por estar trabajando fuera, así que nunca se alejaba demasiado. Excepto en verano, que la lejanía y las características del trabajo, hacían imposible que fuese a verlo.

Eso hacía mella en su carácter, que a medida que avanzaba el verano, se volvía más y más huraño. Pero el sueldo era tan bueno, que merecía la pena el sacrificio, era un contribución decisiva para pasar el invierno trabajando en la estación de esquí cerca de casa, y así poder perder un par de días de trabajo de vez en cuando, para ir a la reserva y salir de pesca o ver un partido con Billy.

Precisamente porque el sueldo era muy bueno y yo sabía que le vendría bien, fue por lo que lo convencí para que se presentase a las nuevas pruebas de selección que Carlisle hizo al año siguiente de que Alice y yo nos metiésemos en esta locura de bailar.

Ellos siguieron con su ya habitual discusión, mientras que yo no perdía detalle de los elegantes movimientos que hacía un enorme yate para atracar en el puerto. Era más grande que los demás y tenía unas líneas elegantes y depuradas. "_The Fighter_" pude leer en enormes letras negras sobre el fondo blanco del casco. Extraño nombre para un yate… Parecía más bien apropiado para un avión de combate o algo así…

-Bella... – El tono burlón y cantarín de Jake al pronunciar mi nombre me sacó de mi ensimismamiento y me devolvió a la conversación que mantenían mis amigos.

-Perdona, no te he oído, ¿qué me decías? – Le sonreí de forma tímida a modo de disculpa y sus blancos dientes relampaguearon al corresponderme con otra gran sonrisa.

-Te decía que Rachel te manda saludos y dice que cuando vayas a ver a tu padre, que no se te ocurra no ir a visitarla. Tienes muchas ganas de verte. –

-¡Claro! Iré a verla sin falta. – Contesté procurando sonar sincera, pero todavía no entendía por qué Rachel parecía más cariñosa cuando me mandaba saludos a través de Jake, que cuando la veía en Forks. Siempre parecía tan tímida…

Así pasamos esa noche, hasta que cansadas por el viaje, Alice y yo nos despedimos de Jake y nos fuimos a nuestro pequeño apartamento para descansar.

Era bueno verlo de nuevo, saber que estaba bien y que seguía siendo el mismo Jake de siempre. Aunque de vez en cuando lo sorprendiese mirándome de forma lánguida.

Al día siguiente fuimos a un supermercado y llenamos la nevera, deshicimos el equipaje, y nos instalamos en el pequeño apartamento.… Nos miramos un momento y sonreímos, de repente parecía que nunca nos hubiésemos ido de allí.

Era una sensación extrañamente reconfortante que nos sucedía todos los años tanto al llegar a la isla, como al volver a nuestra casa en la zona residencial para estudiantes alrededor del MIT. Una casa a la que ya no volveríamos más, pensé con un pellizco de nostalgia en el estómago.

Después nos fuimos directamente a la playa, comimos un delicioso pescado en un pequeño restaurante, tomamos el sol… Siempre procurando que no nos quedasen marcas, eso era muy importante para nuestro trabajo, las marcas del bronceado solo se disimulan si te las maquillas, pero preferíamos no tenerlas, así que usábamos protectores solares, bikinis diminutos y la mayoría de las veces hacíamos topless.

No éramos una excepción, la isla es un sitio básicamente hedonista, donde todo el mundo mira y se deja ver, pero casi nadie llama la atención, porque para eso, hay que hacer algo diferente, en cualquier ámbito de la vida, y en la isla todos nos comportábamos de forma similar. El respeto es la norma básica en la playa, y mucho más para quienes están tan acostumbrados a ver perfectos cuerpos en todo su esplendor, que unos cuerpos más o menos, o una cara bonita más no suponía una gran diferencia. Nada que ver con el pequeño pueblo del que salí hacía ya algunos años, donde cualquier insignificante novedad, resultaba ser el tema principal de todas las conversaciones durante esa semana… O ese mes, dependiendo del grado de escándalo que suscitase.

Rápidamente nos hicimos a nuestra vida en la isla, era como si nunca nos hubiésemos marchado, esa era la principal ventaja de llevar varios años haciendo lo mismo, ya estábamos en nuestro territorio, y teníamos una vida establecida y cómoda, con sus rutinas y sus pequeños momentos de confort cotidiano.

Antes de que nos diésemos cuenta, estábamos a mediados de verano, envueltas en nuestro trabajo y nuestros momentos en la playa, con Jake, con algunos de los demás compañeros… Solas las dos la mayoría de las veces…

Aquel yate que vi la primera noche de ese verano atracando en el puerto, había desaparecido un par de días después de su llegada, otros nuevos habían entrado y salido en ese periodo de tiempo.

Desde aquel día había tomado la costumbre de incluir el puerto deportivo en mi circuito habitual para hacer _footing_. Me gustaba ver esas maravillas sobre el agua, tan elegantes y lujosas… Las admiraba desde lejos y sonreía cuando reconocía alguna.

Una mañana me sorprendió ver de nuevo aquel yate con ese nombre de avión de guerra y no sé porqué, pero sonreí.

Me dirigí corriendo de nuevo hacia el pequeño apartamento para prepararme para ir a ensayar a Twilight. A Alice y a mí nos habían elegido para la presentación de un perfume, sería algo muy divertido y con una puesta en escena espectacular, como todo lo que planean Carlisle y Esme. Estaría ambientada en el Cabaret Burlesque, así que habría corsés, plumas, perlas falsas, medias con liguero y mucha picardía, alrededor de dos barras de Vertical Pole que Carlisle mandaría instalar expresamente. Teníamos algo más de una semana para preparar el show y los ensayos empezaron a ocupar una parte muy importante de nuestro tiempo libre. Ensayos remunerados, tengo que señalar, lo cual nos venía francamente bien, aunque siempre sacábamos un momento para nosotras.

Nos gustaba ver el atardecer en la playa, cuando llegaba la hora del crepúsculo solíamos ir a un café chillout, a escuchar música relajante y tomar té árabe, mirando hacia el oeste tumbadas en una de las grandes superficies acolchadas dispuestas sobre la arena de la playa. Esa hora siempre me produce sentimientos encontrados, por un lado una especie de melancolía por el fin del día, y por otra, cierta excitación por las posibilidades que ofrece la noche… Estábamos en silencio, las dos perdidas en nuestros pensamientos, cuando de repente alguien volvió a deslizarse en mi mente sin invitación:

James… ¡Qué hijo de puta! Aún cuando han pasado más de cuatro años, sigo sintiéndome físicamente enferma al recordar el dolor, y la humillación que me hizo pasar, como la Bella de entonces creía en el amor, el romanticismo, veía a James como un rebelde, un incomprendido que sólo necesitaba que lo amasen de forma incondicional para sacar a relucir su corazón...

Me arrebató mi virginidad envuelto en mentiras y malos modos, mi paciencia, mi orgullo y mis lágrimas. La Bella de entonces pensaba que estaba estresado por el final del curso, que su forma fría de comportarse conmigo obedecía a la tensión que todos los alumnos del último curso estábamos soportando. Al principio tuve la esperanza de que yo le haría cambiar, por amor… Y entonces viviríamos felices, juntos, tendíamos hijos, una casita, barbacoa los domingos…

Pero poco a poco fui siendo consciente en mi interior, de que eso jamás sucedería entre nosotros, la relación tan extraña y distante que estábamos manteniendo, simplemente no funcionaba y empecé a tener la certeza de que tarde o temprano terminaríamos rompiendo. Aunque una gran parte de mí no quiso aceptarlo… Hasta que fue demasiado tarde. Fui la idiota perfecta, la víctima propicia.

Gracias a Victoria, mi amiga inseparable desde que puse un maldito pie en Forks, fue ella quien me abrió los ojos y me descubrió la verdad que se escondía tras su forma de tratarme, cuando los encontré con la cabeza de él entre las piernas de ella.

Desde aquel día mis inseguridades se acrecentaron, si antes era torpe, desde entonces se volvió algo insoportable, tropezaba, me caía, me llovían objetos, era incapaz de mantener la verticalidad sobre una superficie lisa y estable… Milagrosamente ningún accidente dejó cicatrices visibles en mi cuerpo, lo cual agradecía mucho en ese momento, ya que las cicatrices me recordarían constantemente las circunstancias que las rodeaban, y eso era lo último que yo necesitaba. Por no mencionar que mi cuerpo se había convertido en mi herramienta de trabajo…

Cuando llegué a la universidad y conocí a Alice buscando compañera de apartamento, supuso el mayor golpe de suerte de mi vida, que hasta ese momento no había sido demasiado afortunada.

Fue ella quien me sacó de ese estado de letargo, Alice ha luchado contra mi melancolía y mi legendaria torpeza durante estos últimos cuatro años, gracias a ella aprendí a bailar, a fijarme por donde camino, a vestirme, a maquillarme, a sonreír… Ella es la artífice de la mujer que soy ahora, por eso y por una serie de innumerables pequeños actos cotidianos que me enseñaron su bondad, la considero como mi hermana.

Tengo autoestima y seguridad en mí misma gracias a ella y a su tenacidad.

-¿En qué piensas Bella? Te has ido muy lejos. – Se había incorporado y me miraba apoyada sobre un codo, con un atisbo de preocupación oscureciéndole los ojos. Negué brevemente con la cabeza y esbocé una sonrisa triste.

-En nada importante, solo divagaba. – Y metía los dedos en la llaga de camino…

-Aja… ¿Y tus divagaciones te han llevado hasta alguien que yo conozca? – Resoplé frustrada, ella sí que me conoce como la palma de su mano. No le contesté, pero la mueca de una medio sonrisa amarga surcó mis labios y no hizo falta explicar nada más.

-¡El Innombrable! – Evitó gritar, pero el tono seco y amenazante con el que pronunció esas palabras, no dejaban lugar a dudas sobre su rabia contenida. – ¡Sinceramente, Bella! Creo que piensas demasiado, necesitas un hombre que te tenga lo suficientemente ocupada abriendo las piernas y sonriendo, como para que te acuerdes de ese bastardo de... de... Ni siquiera soy capaz de pronunciar su nombre. ¡Búscate un hombre que valga la pena y ya verás como dejas de torturarte, y ni te acordarás de cómo se llamaba… ¡Ese! - Me quedé con la boca abierta al escucharla, esa expresión no era muy propia de su forma de hablar y si no la estuviese viendo con mis propios ojos, hubiese jurado que era Rosalie la que estaba hablando con su voz.

-¡Wow Alice! De vedad te tengo harta. – Le dije intentando poner un tono de broma para aligerar la repentina tensión que había crecido de la nada a nuestro alrededor, se giró hacia mí y me miró unos segundos.

-Te hablo en serio, Bella... ¿Cuánto tiempo hace que no te das una alegría con un chico? – Al oírla me sentí incómoda y me senté en la colchoneta abrazando mis piernas, era mi típica postura defensiva desde que podía recordar.

-Creo que demasiado… Algo así como un año. – Lo dije a media voz, casi avergonzada de mi falta de iniciativa e ilusión por el amor. Ella resopló como respuesta y ambas nos quedamos unos instantes en silencio, meditando sobre mi respuesta. Llevaba evitando cualquier tipo de relación demasiado tiempo, eso no podía ser bueno, más que nada, porque mis motivos para evitar una relación estaban basados en una mala experiencia y en el miedo a que se repitiese, y eso sólo haría que cada vez me resultase más difícil volver a confiar en alguien para entregarle mi corazón.

-Sabes que no soy del tipo de chica que tiene facilidad para intimar con un hombre. – Tuve la necesidad de explicarme una vez más ante ella. – Recuerda aquel revolcón que me di el año pasado, y como eso me hizo sentirme después. Ese no es mi estilo Alice, no puedo saltar de cama en cama, ni tomarme las cosas a la ligera… Además creo que me he vuelto muy cínica y ya no me llaman la atención el tipo de hombres que conocemos. – Continué justificándome, esto se estaba poniendo peligroso, había que terminar con esta conversación cuanto antes…

-Alice, me quedaría en esta magnífica playa desgranando por enésima vez mi fracaso en el amor, pero por suerte para mí, se nos echa el tiempo encima, así que vámonos. - Corté por lo sano mientras me levantaba y empezaba a recoger nuestras cosas. Alice decidió no presionarme más, sabía muy bien que el tema me entristecía mucho y que después de uno de sus profundos y extenuantes análisis, yo me quedaba más callada de lo habitual durante los siguientes dos días.

Así que nos dirigimos en silencio al coche que Carlisle nos prestaba todos los veranos, era un pequeño jeep negro que siempre llevábamos descubierto para aprovechar el clima de la isla. Yo conducía y Alice prefería no hablar para no seguir con el tema de James, puse música y a modo de despedida busqué su canción. Si mi amiga sospechase que le puse banda sonora a mi destrucción, creo que sería capaz de abofetearme, sin mencionar todo lo que diría sobre mi lado masoquista. Y lo peor de todo sería que yo tendría que escucharla, porque francamente, Alice cuando se lo proponía podía llegar a ser bastante intensa.

_BEHIND BLUE EYES_

_No one knows what it´s like_

_To be the bad man to be the sad man_

_Behind blue eyes_

_And no one knows what it´s like to be hated_

_To be faded to telling only lies_

Hice un gran esfuerzo para mantener algunas traicioneras lágrimas que amenazaban con escapar de mis ojos, gracias a las gafas de sol que llevaba puestas, pude esconderlas de Alice, que se empeñaba en permanecer tercamente callada, mientras miraba el frondoso paisaje de la isla.

_But my dreams they aren´t as empty_

_As my conscious seems to be_

_I have hours, only lonely_

_My love is vengeance That´s never free_

_No one knows what it´s like to feel these feelings_

_Like I do, and I blame to you!_

_No one bites back as hard on their anger_

_None of my pain and woe can show through_

_But my dreams they aren´t as empty_

_As my conscious seems to be_

_I have hours, only lonely_

_My love is vengeance That´s never free_

_When my fist clenches, crack it open_

_Before I use it and lose my cool_

_When I smile tell me some bad news_

_Before I laugh and act like a fool_

_If I swallow anything evil_

_Put your finger down my throat_

_If I shiver, please give me a blanket_

_Keep me warm, let me wear your coat_

_No one knows what it´s like_

_To be the bad man, to be the sad man._

_Behind blue eyes._

Esa canción describía muy bien a ese hijo de puta y la forma egoísta en la que se movía por el mundo. Sacudí brevemente la cabeza y aclaré mi garganta, la sentía apretada y seca después de luchar contra las lágrimas de rabia y frustración que todavía me provocaba oír esa canción.

Definitivamente tenía una preocupante vena masoquista.

Llegamos a casa, aparqué en la puerta y nos bajamos del coche sin intercambiar ni una sola palabra. Sentía que había decepcionado a Alice con sólo recordar a ese tipo despreciable. Ella insistía una y otra vez en que no merecía ni uno sólo de mis pensamientos. Pero justo antes de que entrásemos en casa, me dedicó una pequeña sonrisa con una esquina de sus labios y yo me sentí aliviada con ese simple gesto.

Hice un esfuerzo titánico para dejar atrás todo su desagradable recuerdo, tan rápido como se había presentado sin avisar. Nos duchamos y volvimos a comportarnos como si nada hubiese pasado, pero yo no podía ignorar el sabor amargo que su imagen en mi cabeza me había dejado, ya no lo amaba, es más, estaba bastante segura de lo que un día sentí por él no era amor. Pero creía que Alice tenía razón, necesitaba otro hombre en mi vida que borrase su forma de acariciarme, su recuerdo, sus mentiras, el dolor que me produjo todo aquello… ¿Me atrevería a dejar entrar a alguien en mi vida? No estaba segura de estar preparada para eso.

Con el pelo mojado y sin maquillar nos fuimos a la discoteca para comenzar a trabajar, allí nos peinábamos, nos vestíamos y nos poníamos las pinturas de guerra en el camerino. Y la noche empezaba… Y no terminaba hasta la mañana siguiente.

Bailábamos por turnos mientras que otros descansaban, así soportábamos de forma natural las noches enteras bailando, sin necesidad de recurrir a drogas ni nada por el estilo. Si Carlisle se enteraba de que algunos de nosotros tomábamos drogas para soportar el ritmo del trabajo, nos podíamos encontrar con un despido fulminante.

Era un jefe comprensivo y generoso, pero había ciertas cosas que no estaba dispuesto a tolerar. Siempre decía que mientras trabajásemos para él, en cierta forma lo representábamos, insistía en que nosotros proyectábamos con nuestro comportamiento una imagen suya, así que no quería vernos con las caras desencajadas y los ojos enrojecidos.

La discoteca era un mundo paralelo, en la zona común las personas se agolpaban bailando al ritmo frenético de la música, nosotros lo hacíamos subidos en plataformas con barandillas elevadas sobre sus cabezas, pero a la altura del _Privé._ Y esa zona, sí que era un universo aparte, un área del local completamente exclusiva y privada, donde entrar cuesta más de quinientos dólares, donde se bebe champagne y donde se codean empresarios, cachorros de la nobleza europea, deportistas de élite como futbolistas y pilotos de fórmula uno, actores, músicos, narcos, traficantes de armas, joyeros, príncipes saudíes…

Gente de dinero con mayúsculas, rodeados por amigos, parientes, advenedizos, putas de lujo y un largo etcétera de rémoras que viven de ellos y forman ridículas cortes, orbitando a su alrededor, pendientes de la más mínima necesidad que tuviesen, del más pequeño de los caprichos para correr a satisfacerlo inmediatamente.

Y nosotros bailábamos para ellos principalmente.

Esa era nuestra vida durante el verano, por muy excitante que parezca, para nosotros llegaba a ser rutinaria, a fin de cuentas era nuestro trabajo. Bailábamos, dormíamos, bajábamos a la playa por la tarde, volvíamos a bailar… Jamás nos mezclábamos con los clientes tanto de uno como de otro universo paralelo…

Y así llegó el día de la presentación del perfume…

Y él.

* * *

La canción Blue Eyes pertenece a The Who.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a SM y la historia es mía.

Muchas gracias a mis queridas Betas Enichepi y Claudia por ayudarme a corregir y mejorar esta historia.

* * *

3.- Él

Esa noche era la presentación del perfume, y estábamos histéricas…

Ni siquiera habíamos ido a la playa, nos habíamos dedicado a procurar relajarnos en un _spa_, donde teníamos programada toda una completa sesión de belleza y relajación. Comenzamos por un masaje _Ayurveda_(1), le siguieron tratamientos corporales y faciales de todo tipo, nos repasaron la manicura, la depilación… Ni que decir tiene que estábamos perfectamente depiladas en todo momento debido a nuestro trabajo, pero también por una cuestión personal de estética, ingles brasileñas era nuestro apellido, como le gustaba bromear a Alice. Y ese día especialmente, todo tenía que ser perfecto hasta el extremo, así que en el lujoso spa de la isla nos repasaron, masajearon y relajaron todo lo humanamente posible.

Y a pesar de todos los masajes relajantes del mundo, yo sentía esa desagradable sensación de desasosiego, algo así como un mal presentimiento… Una extraña sensación en la boca del estómago y en la punta de los dedos que no sabía definir bien… Sacudí la cabeza para alejar esos pensamientos, pues lo más probable es que fuesen los nervios jugándome una mala pasada.

Almorzamos en el restaurante del _spa_ y después nos dirigimos directamente a casa para dormir un rato antes de que tuviésemos que marcharnos a _Twilight_. Para mi sorpresa, conseguí dormir como si no tuviese conciencia, fruto sin duda, del fabuloso masaje _Ayurveda_.

Llegamos a la discoteca dos horas antes de lo habitual porque esa noche necesitábamos un poco más de producción de lo normal y no había espacio para las improvisaciones en el vestuario.

A pesar de que faltaban horas, Carlisle y Esme ya estaban listos para el gran día, esa presentación era un negocio muy lucrativo para todos nosotros, sin mencionar la magnífica publicidad que supondría para el local. Habría representantes de las mejores publicaciones de moda a nivel mundial, los peces gordos de la industria que pagaban el espectáculo, y no quería seguir imaginando quien más podía estar presente esta noche para no hiperventilar, pero era una buena cantidad de gente…

_Respira Bella…_

Pero aún seguía teniendo esa desconcertante sensación… Algo iba a pasar, estaba segura.

Casi corríamos por el pasillo que llevaba desde los camerinos hasta el despacho de Carlisle para las últimas recomendaciones, cuando nos cruzamos con Renata y Lauren… Alice venía detrás de mí y alargó el brazo para tocarme con algo de urgencia la espalda, en un gesto que yo interpreté como lo que era: una señal de alarma.

Lo hizo justo a tiempo de que observase la botella de agua vacía en las manos de Lauren, una botella vacía que sostenía bocabajo y que aún goteaba. Lo observé todo como a cámara lenta, en una ralentizada sucesión de imágenes nada real. Mis ojos siguieron la caída de una única gota hasta el suelo, donde había un charco justo en el lugar donde puse mi pie.

Tuve los reflejos justos para agarrarme al pasamanos en la pared y amortiguar algo del golpe que recibí al resbalarme con el agua. Un golpe en mi trasero muy poco digno y que dolió muchísimo, pero que pudo haber sido infinitamente peor.

-¡Oh! Lo siento… Lo siento mucho. ¿Te has hecho daño? – La aguda voz de Lauren pretendía sonar preocupada, pero al final tenía un matiz irónico que no contribuía a enmascarar sus verdaderas intenciones. Había intentado lesionarme con la esperanza de poder sustituirme.

-No, no te preocupes… Creo que estoy bien. – Le contesté con la voz quebrada por el golpe y las lágrimas saltadas a causa del dolor. Alice me sostenía del brazo y me ayudaba a levantarme despacio, temiendo que me hubiese hecho daño de verdad.

-¿Estás segura? ¿Estás bien? – Una vez en pie, el dolor disminuyó notablemente, parecía que había sido más la impresión del golpe, que el daño en sí. Los ojos de Alice desprendían preocupación y sus palabras ansiedad, mientras que Renata me miraba de forma evaluativa y Lauren parecía algo decepcionada por la forma en la que fruncía los labios.

-Sí, ha dolido más el orgullo que el golpe. – Respiré hondo y le sonreí a Alice para tranquilizarla.

-Menos mal… Sería un desastre que te hubieses lesionado y no pudieses bailar esta noche. – Lauren tuvo la necesidad de fingir algo de preocupación, en vista de que su plan no había salido todo lo bien que ella esperaba.

-Así es, sería un desastre épico porque nadie como Bella está preparada para bailar esa coreografía. – El enfado de Alice se manifestó con total claridad. No era la primera vez que esas dos intentaban jugarnos una mala pasada ya estábamos casi al límite de nuestra capacidad de aguante.

-Nos jugamos mucho en esto como para improvisar y dejarlo en manos de una posible sustituta poco preparada. – La profunda y serena voz de Esme nos silenció a todas a la vez que nos girábamos para verla en un extremo del pasillo con los brazos cruzados y una expresión en la cara de no sentirse muy feliz. – ¿De verdad estás bien cariño? – Su expresión cambió completamente cuando se dirigió a mí, volviéndose más dulce, al igual que su voz.

-Sí Esme, podré bailar sin problemas. – Me frotaba el trasero y parecía que el dolor remitía con rapidez, por suerte para mí. Siseé entre dientes siendo consciente de nuevo de mi pequeño fetiche con esa zona en concreto de mi anatomía. Esa mezcla de sensaciones despertaba "cosas" en mí. Esme me sonrió de forma cálida y me hizo un gesto cariñoso en el hombro.

-Muy bien. En ese caso, daos prisa, Carlisle quiere ultimar unos detalles con vosotras antes de que empiece todo. – Empezamos a dirigirnos hacia el despacho del jefe cuando Alice se paró en seco y se giró para volver a mirar a Esme.

-¿Tú no vienes, Esme? – El tono irónico de su voz fue acompañado con una mirada cargada de significado que les dirigió a Lauren y Renata, con una ceja levantada.

-Sí, iré en seguida… Adelantaos sin mí, yo tengo algo que resolver antes. – En la cara de Alice relampagueó una fiera sonrisa, y creo que en la mía también, aunque fuese más tímida.

Esme se quedó allí, cruzada de brazos y con un gesto severo realmente intimidante, mirando fijamente a Renata y a Lauren que no se atrevían a levantar la vista del suelo, mientras que nosotras entrábamos en el despacho de Carlisle.

Me dolía el trasero, pero bailaría de todas formas, no era tan grave, mucho peor hubiese sido si llegaba a lastimarme un tobillo.

Poco después Esme se unió a nosotros, permaneciendo en un segundo plano, como era habitual en ella, mientras que Carlisle nos hablaba de la importancia del espectáculo de esta noche y de lo mucho que confiaba en nosotras.

Después nos fuimos al camerino para empezar a prepararnos y una vez allí Alice no podía quedarse quieta, pero eso no era extraño en ella, incluso parecía que disfrutaba. Vivir para ver…. Yo procuraba respirar hondo, controlar mi ritmo cardiaco porque no quería acabar en el suelo inconsciente.

Ese era lo peor antes de una actuación importante, los momentos previos cuando todavía no te has vestido y una extraña tensión llena el ambiente. La puerta se abrió de golpe y una sonriente Esme entró en el pequeño camerino. Parecía que todo su enfado anterior, había desaparecido por completo y eso me gustó, hizo que me sintiese algo más relajada. Los malos rollos en el trabajo no eran buenos.

-¡Venid! Vamos a echarle un último vistazo al escenario, todo está listo ya, y quiero asegurarme de que sabéis por donde os vais a mover. – Bueno, al menos era algo que hacer, quizás eso sirviese para templar los nervios, estaba segura de que terminaría vomitando si no me calmaba, mientras que Alice parecía no estar preocupa en absoluto.

Seguimos a Esme hasta la pasarela que estaba pegada a la zona del _Privé_, teniendo un especial cuidado en donde ponía los pies.

-Entraréis por aquí una vez que se abra el telón – Dijo señalando con la mano una abertura en la barandilla de la pasarela.

-Continuáis caminando al ritmo de la música por esta otra pasarela, hasta las sillas situadas al final del escenario – Sí… parecía que esa última revisión al escenario estaba calmando mis nervios…

-Bailáis en las sillas, Bella, dejas el sombrero sobre la tuya boca arriba – Dijo mirándome directamente y yo asentí con la cabeza.

-Alice vigila donde tiras tus guantes para que no tropecéis con ellos – Y la misma escena se repitió con ella.

-Os movéis hacia las barras y empezáis los ejercicios que tenemos, quiero muchas sonrisas, sensualidad, miradas cargadas, picardía… A todo el mundo, pero sobretodo al frente que es donde se sentarán los promotores y la prensa. No miréis a las cámaras, olvidaos de que están. – ¡Joder! Otra sacudida de mi traicionero estómago casi hace que me doblase por la mitad. Estaba meridianamente claro que la presentación me tenía inquieta, pero había algo más, ya había actuado así otras veces y jamás me había puesto en ese estado…

-De vuelta a las sillas, continuáis con los pasos de baile que siguen, Bella vuelves a ponerte el sombrero, las empujáis con el pié, y os olvidáis de ellas porque Jake y Tyler terminarán de retirarlas, desplegad vuestras maravillosas sonrisas mientras camináis de vuelta a la pasarela con los últimos acordes de la música… ¿Lo tenéis? ¡Bien! ¡Esto va salir genial! – Todo eso lo dijo acompañando sus palabras con ágiles movimientos que imitaban los nuestros y dando palmas de ánimo al final.

-¡Venga! Ahora al camerino a vestiros, quiero que tengáis tiempo suficiente. – Sin más nos dirigimos hacia los camerinos a paso ligero, me dolía la mandíbula de fuerte que tenía apretados los dientes. Y el maldito trasero a causa del golpe por gentileza de la mayor zorra envidiosa que bailaba en Twilight.

Una vez dentro nos quitamos nuestra ropa y nos pusimos una pequeña bata hasta que llegase la hora de vestirnos, estábamos casi desnudas y el camerino que compartíamos las dos parecía el metro en hora punta.

Sonidos familiares amortiguados comenzaron a llenar el espacio, la discoteca seguiría su ritmo normal a pesar de nuestro espectáculo, al menos hasta la hora del comienzo de éste, y entonces todo el mundo estaría pendiente de la presentación.

Cada una teníamos a una peluquera trabajando en nuestro cabello mientras que empezábamos a maquillarnos, sombras de ojos espesas y coloridas, a juego con la lencería que llevaríamos, Alice en tonos azules, morados y rosas y yo en negro y grises. Era un maquillaje tan espeso que incluso yo llevaría _blush_ en mis mejillas a pesar de mi patológica tendencia a ruborizarme a la más mínima oportunidad… El lápiz de labios de Alice era rosa brillante, mientras que el mío era rojo profundo.

Nos maquillábamos deprisa y con las manos expertas propias de quienes estábamos acostumbradas a hacerlo todos los días, nos dábamos los últimos toques cuando terminaron las peluqueras, y por último, Esme nos colocó unas espesas pestañas postizas.

-¡Bien! Estáis perfectas, espectaculares. – Dijo mirándonos con ojo crítico primero a una y luego a otra, orientando nuestra cara hacia la luz para fijarse en los detalles. – Ahora a vestiros – Bueno lo de estar vestidas es casi una forma de hablar más que una realidad en sí misma, en vista de lo que tendríamos que "vestir".

Comenzamos por lo más urgente, unas diminutas braguitas de seda y encaje, luego vinieron los cubre pezones de _strass_… "Por si teníamos un accidente bailando", dijo Esme sabiamente, pero no de forma tranquilizadora, no quería ni pensar en la reacción que tendríamos cualquiera de las dos si en un movimiento se nos veía un pezón. En ese preciso momento abrieron la puerta Jake y Tyler.

-¡Hey! Sabemos que estáis nerviosas. ¿Qué tal un polvo rápido para relajaros? – La voz de Jake sonó juguetona. Ese chico podía llegar a ser realmente desesperante cuando se lo proponía… Y sin proponérselo también.

-¡Largo! – Gritamos las dos a la vez mientras que nos girábamos parta darles la espalda. Esme sonreía divertida y algo incrédula, porque sabía perfectamente que hacíamos topless y que ellos nos habían visto con los pechos desnudos en tantas ocasiones, que era imposible que nos sintiésemos avergonzadas. Pero una cosa era enseñar los pechos en la playa porque quieres, y otra muy diferente era que te sorprendiesen para vértelos. Tks… Ni que estuviésemos en el colegio…

-Bueno, bueno… Teníamos que intentarlo – Cabrones… Bonito momento para hacer bromas. Pero lo cierto es que entre los gritos alarmados, las risas y su poca vergüenza, algo sí que contribuyó a relajar el ambiente. Cerraron la puerta de nuevo justo a tiempo de evitar que les golpease el cepillo del pelo que Alice les arrojó.

Seguimos por ponernos el corsé, se abrochaban delante con unos broches que quedaban ocultos una vez que terminabas de cerrarlo, pero luego había que ajustarlos con los cordones que cruzaban la espalda, para eso teníamos a Esme y Ángela.

-Estese quieta señorita Escarlata… – Le dijo Ángela a Alice mientras que tiraba de los cordones, inmediatamente soltamos una carcajada expulsando todo el aire a la vez, lo que fue aprovechado por Esme y la propia Ángela para dar un inhumano tirón de las cintas y dejarlo totalmente ajustado. ¿Digo ajustado? No, definitivamente eso era más que ajustado, mucho más. Tuvimos que asegurarnos de que éramos capaces de respirar, antes de proseguir.

Luego llegaron el liguero y las medias, las botas hasta justo por debajo de las rodillas, de tacón de aguja y cordones delante, todo con un aire muy Dominatriz(2).

Ya teníamos lo básico.

Por último llegaron los extras, Alice tenía el pelo muy largo y llevaba algunas plumas sujetas en una especie de recogido, mientras que yo llevaba el pelo suelto, algo rizado por las puntas, y un sombrero de copa negro con un pequeño velo de tul sobre el ala, que colgaba por la parte trasera de éste rematado en una lazada.

Alice se colocó los guantes, yo pasé la mano por la correa de la fusta que completaría mi atuendo.

Y para rematar, las perlas y diamantes falsos que Esme y Ángela se apresuraban a colocarnos. Era cierto, estábamos espectaculares. Nos quedamos mirándonos en el espejo de cuerpo entero que teníamos en el camerino, y entonces Alice vio mi expresión.

-¿Qué pasa Bella, te encuentras bien? No te preocupes por el espectáculo, todo va a salir perfectamente. – Sus palabras y el aplomo y seguridad que desprendían sus ojos, me tranquilizaron algo. Suspiré y me preparé para soltárselo.

-No es el espectáculo lo que me preocupa. – Le contesté siendo totalmente sincera. – Es otra cosa que no logro identificar. Como si fuese a pasar algo. –

-¿Otra cosa? Esas zorras no van a volver a intentar nada, ya tienen asumido que no nos van a sustituir de ninguna manera. Olvídalo y concéntrate en lo inmediato, nada va a suceder. – Tenía razón, no podía darme el lujo de estar distraída por un presentimiento que no sabía definir. Y con respecto a las otras… Bueno, Esme seguramente se habrá encargado de ellas y ya estarían bailando en el otro extremo de la disco.

-Chicas… Dos minutos. – Esme nos llamó, y sin más salimos del camerino corriendo hasta nuestra posición en la pasarela para comenzar con la señal. Oímos como Carlisle nos presentaba. Palabras de admiración para el perfume que yo ni siquiera había tenido la curiosidad de oler, para nosotras, para los promotores…

Respiramos profundamente varias veces, las luces se apagaron… Todo el mundo se quedó en silencio… Mi corazón retumbaba en mis oídos, nos colocamos en nuestra posición, se abrió el telón y se encendieron los focos a la vez que comenzaban los primeros acordes de Peter Gunn en la versión de Henry Mancini y comenzamos a mover el trasero…

La hora de la verdad. Fuera miedos e inseguridades. Paso firme y decidido como si fuésemos nosotras las que mandábamos allí.

Avanzamos por la pasarela bailando hasta llegar a las sillas, nos sentamos en ellas con las piernas abiertas, las manos sobre nuestras cabezas, y aproveché para asegurarme de que mi sombreo no saldría rodando, procurando que la fusta que colgaba de mi mano no me golpease fuerte, mientras que Alice hacía lo suyo.

No teníamos coreografías iguales, éstas se adaptaban a nuestras circunstancias, que en mi caso eran el jodido sombrero de copa y la jodida fusta, y en el de mi amiga, las jodidas plumas y los jodidos collares largos de perlas falsas. Pero en conjunto resultaban armoniosas y combinadas de alguna forma… Como si fuesen complementarias.

Seguimos bailando en las sillas de la forma más provocativa que éramos capaces, con movimientos medidos y bien ensayados. Vi de reojo como Alice se desprendía de los guantes y esa era la señal esperada.

Cuando se produjo el esperado cambio en la música, puse mi sombrero sobre la silla, hacia arriba para poder cogerlo después con más facilidad, y nos dirigimos a las barras. Aún tenía la fusta, y Alice a su vez tenía que lidiar con sus largos collares de perlas, yo me mantenía abajo, subiendo y bajando mi espalda por el tubo mientras que jugueteaba con la fusta.

Y entonces lo vi…

Mi corazón se saltó un par de latidos, podría jurarlo. No sé como me las arreglé para seguir girando alrededor mientras agitaba mi cabeza. No podía apartar los ojos de él más que lo justo para seguir bailando. Tenía una expresión que no sabría identificar muy bien… Al principio creí ver que le gusté, algo parecido a la aprobación en sus ojos, o quizás no, quizás sólo fuese sorpresa… Pero cuando pude volver a mirarlo me pareció ver como entrecerraba un poco sus ojos en señal de… ¿De qué? ¿De enfado?

Di un par de saltos alrededor de la barra, más movimientos… Y cuando la música bajó un poco de volumen e intensidad, volvimos a nuestras sillas. No podía apartar mis ojos de él, y él me miraba con una intensidad que me desconcertaba y me ponía nerviosa. De alguna manera me las arreglé para seguir bailando, recogí mi sombrero que volví a colocarme algo inclinado hacia un ojo, dándole un aire canalla, empujamos las sillas hacia el exterior del escenario que teníamos más próximo y vi como desaparecían gracias a Jake y Tyler que también hacían su trabajo.

Sin más nos fuimos hacia la pasarela de vuelta hacia el telón, contoneando las caderas al ritmo de la música y cuando faltaban un par de acordes para que terminara la música, nos giramos para saludar tal y como teníamos previsto, pero no sé que se apoderó de mí en ese momento, y en un alarde de audacia, llevé el extremo de mi fusta al ala de mi sombrero y mirándolo fijamente la deslicé un poco por su contorno a modo de saludo. Tuve el inmenso placer de ver como una sombra de sonrisa curvaba un extremo de su boca.

Y desaparecimos hacia la pasarela mientras escuchábamos ensordecedores aplausos y vítores….

Corrimos hasta el camerino riendo satisfechas y felices, no volvimos a saludar porque la presentación del perfume continuaba, y nuestra pasarela ahora estaba sembrada de frascos de cristal. Nos miramos a los ojos, reímos y nos abrazamos, nuestra parte había sido todo un éxito. Inmediatamente Carlisle entró seguido por Esme, que nos abrazaron y felicitaron, y más y más gente comenzó a entrar para decirnos lo bien que habíamos bailado, que yo manejaba la fusta como si no hubiese hecho otra cosa en la vida, que Alice resultaba simplemente encantadora jugando con esos enormes collares de perlas falsas… Halagos sinceros y bien intencionados de gente que se alegraba de nuestro éxito, como si fuese suyo también. Se descorcharon botellas de champagne y todos brindamos por nuestra actuación y por un trabajo conjunto bien hecho. Formábamos un gran equipo. Al menos la mayor parte de los empleados.

Luego nos quedamos solas y cambiamos nuestro atuendo por unos vestidos de fiesta largos y elegantes, el mío era de un profundo color azul y llevaba unas sandalias de tacón alto plateadas, así como nuestro maquillaje por otro más discreto y elegante. Así vestidas parecíamos unas invitadas más al evento, porque Carlisle nos quería allí para que conociésemos a los promotores.

Yo me sentía reticente a asistir a esa fiesta posterior a la presentación por dos razones, primero porque nunca me gustó mezclarme con los clientes del _Privé_, y segundo, porque una vez que los nervios y la adrenalina que sentía antes de la presentación estaban comenzando a desaparecer, haciéndome consciente de que me dolía el golpe que me había dado al resbalarme por culpa de Lauren. Y esos tacones no ayudaban.

Aún así, accedí para no contrariar a Carlisle, aunque estaba segura de que no hubiese insistido si le llego a decir que no asistiría. Llegamos sonrientes y nos dedicaron una gran ovación cerrada. Eso nos detuvo inmediatamente, mientras que a nuestro alrededor se abría un semicírculo con nosotras en el centro. Parecía contradictorio, pero estoy bastante segura de que en mi vida me había sonrojado tanto. Alice me miró divertida y se acercó a mi oído.

-Eres increíble, Bella. ¿No te da vergüenza mover el culo casi desnuda provocando a esta gente, pero te pones como un tomate si te aplauden? – No se me escapó la ironía de sus palabras y estaba a punto de contestarle que parecía mentira que todavía no me conociese a esas alturas, pero en ese instante algo más poderoso llamó mi atención.

Ahí estaba Él, y todo mi mundo se detuvo, sumergiéndome en una burbuja que me aisló del resto del mundo, una burbuja a la que no llegaban los sonidos de la fiesta, ni la gente. Él estaba rodeado por mujeres preciosas que le sonreían coquetas y cuya actitud no daba lugar a dudas sobre sus intenciones: se estaban ofreciendo. Unas sutilmente y otras con más descaro. Pero la expresión que tenía ese hombre tan arrebatadoramente guapo era indiferente, es más, juraría que incluso estaba un poco aburrido, porque un gesto de hastío le curvaba la comisura de los labios.

Su pelo cobrizo estaba despeinado, era alto, con un cuerpo atlético de músculos largos y marcados, elegante, unos asombrosos ojos muy expresivos de un color verde que no sabría describir con precisión, una boca grande de labios bien definidos y emanaba una potente aura felina a su alrededor de hombre seguro de sí mismo.

Es increíble lo sexy que pueden llegar a ser una camisa blanca con los tres primeros botones sin cerrar, los puños subidos hasta el antebrazo, y unos vaqueros negros que ceñían su cadera y muslos.

Era un sol brillante y poderoso que resplandecía en medio de la noche, un hombre que no puede evitar ser lo que es, y su magnetismo atraía a esas mujeres que orbitaban a su alrededor como pequeños planetas y estrellas, siendo arrastradas por la fuerza de su encanto, por el magnetismo de la cruda virilidad que emanaba su cuerpo. Todo en él te llamaba para que te acercases, sacando a la superficie ese instinto primario que tenemos las hembras de buscar protección en el macho más poderoso de la manada, el macho alfa.

Yo no era ninguna excepción, me sentí irremediablemente atrapada por él, atraída como jamás me había sentido por nadie, de una forma primitiva y visceral, y bastó el hecho de que mi cuerpo reaccionase de esa forma, para que todas las alarmas en mi cabeza y mi corazón saltasen a la vez. Y lo supe enseguida, ese hombre era un billete de primera hacia un corazón roto.

Peligroso… Al menos para una chica como yo.

En ese preciso instante me miró y nuestros ojos conectaron por una breve fracción de tiempo, y justo antes de que yo bajase la mirada avergonzada, pude ver que su expresión cambió. Eso me obligó a volver a levantar la vista del suelo y enfrentarme con esos ojos hipnóticos.

Me observó intensamente, tanto, que me hizo sentir como si estuviese bajo un microscopio. Sus rasgos se endurecieron por un segundo, luego se relajó un poco haciendo de su cara algo completamente indescifrable, y en un enorme esfuerzo apelé a todo mi autocontrol para volver a tomar tierra, reaccionar y apenas consciente de lo que hacía, sujetar la copa que me ofrecía Jacob, rompiendo así el contacto visual con él.

Me concentré en no volver a buscarlo con los ojos y a sonreír amablemente procurando prestar atención a lo que otras personas me decían, ignorando la urgente necesidad de saber que hacía, con quién hablaba... La piel de mi nuca estaba erizada, y no dejaba de sentir sus penetrantes ojos fijos en mí mientras hacía un esfuerzo sobrehumano por sobreponerme al efecto que había causado la sola visión de ese magnífico hombre, pero por otra parte procuraba enderezar mi espalda y levantar la cabeza tal y como me enseñó Alice, en vez de encorvarme y rezar para pasar desapercibida.

¡Bien por mí! Parecía que podía con esto, que conseguiría salir de esa situación con más o menos soltura. En eso estaba hasta que alguien me tocó el hombro llamando mi atención, me giré y el suelo desapareció bajo mis pies. Carlisle estaba junto a él. Nuestras miradas colisionaron y me quedé anclada en sus maravillosos ojos, que tenían una expresión medida, como contenida, pero un brillo realmente inquietante. Ese hombre de cerca era aún más impresionante. Mi corazón luchaba por saltar del pecho. ¿Podía oírlo él?

-Bella… Quiero presentarte a alguien. – Dijo Carlisle poniendo una mano suavemente sobre mi brazo.

-Edward, ella es Isabella… – Edward… Su nombre era Edward… Él me sonreía educadamente, mientras me ofrecía su mano como saludo, extendí la mía titubeante y una fuerte descarga se produjo cuando me estrechó la mano con firmeza. Sentí como una sacudida de electricidad que me atravesó el brazo y llegó hasta el centro de mi espalda. Tenía las manos suaves, elegantes, con dedos largos y estilizados… Y sorprendentemente fuertes. Tuve el impulso de retirar la mano inmediatamente, pero él me sujetó con un infinitesimal incremento de la fuerza con la que me estrechaba la mano. Eso me hizo desistir y permanecí quieta obedientemente. No podía apartar mis ojos de los suyos, estaba anclada en esos ojos verdes, que me miraban con una intensidad que rozaba lo descortés.

Carlisle me miraba atentamente mientras daba un paso atrás, como queriendo decirme algo con la mirada que no supe interpretar. – Bueno, os dejo, debo atender a otros amigos. – Y diciendo esto, esbozó una pequeña sonrisa a la vez que juntaba sus manos en un gesto muy típico en él, le lanzó una mirada realmente intensa a Edward y se marchó, dejándome abandonada a mi suerte.

-Isabella… Precioso nombre. – Su voz sonó profunda y melodiosa, acariciando mi nombre, o eso me pareció percibir. Me recordó a suaves capas de terciopelo y me produjo extrañas sensaciones contradictorias, mezcla de desasosiego… Y calma. – Mi nombre es Edward, Edward Cu… – Alcé mi mano libre, la que no estaba sujeta firmemente por la suya, indicando que se detuviese y sus palabras cesaron inmediatamente, sus ojos se abrieron imperceptiblemente sorprendidos por lo inusual de mi gesto, mientras que sus labios se tensaban y fruncía ligeramente el ceño.

-No necesito saber tu apellido. – Comencé a decir con un hilo de voz. – Con Edward a secas es suficiente, y prefiero que me llamen Bella… A secas. – Le sonreí nerviosa, estaba segura de que mi actitud lo dejó descolocado en un primer momento, pero después de unos segundos eternos en los que pareció evaluar mi actitud, levantó una ceja y una sonrisa torcida y canalla apareció lentamente en su perfecto rostro. Mis rodillas se aflojaron peligrosamente en ese preciso instante y tragué en seco.

-En esta isla las formalidades sobran, supongo... – Dijo esto último con un toque mezcla de humor y suave reproche que decidí ignorar. – Está bien Isabella… A secas. – Aposté en ese momento, a que un hombre como él no estaba acostumbrado a que alguien no quisiera saber su apellido y mucho menos a que lo tutease una joven que acababa de conocer.

* * *

¡Hola! Espero que os esté gustando la historia. Es mi primer fic y no sé si lo estoy haciendo bien o matando de aburrimiento. Besos…

(1) Ayurveda: Masaje de origen hindú con aceites, es muy relajante y está indicado como tratamiento de belleza.

(2) Dominatriz: Mujer que adopta el papel de Dominante en una relación BDSM .


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: los personajes pertenecen a SM y la historia es mía.

Miles de gracias a mis queridas betas Claudia y Enichepi que con su ojo crítico enriquecen y corrigen esta historia.

* * *

4.- Cobarde.

-En esta isla las formalidades sobran, supongo... – Dijo esto último con una mezcla de ironía y suave reproche que decidí ignorar. – Está bien Isabella… A secas. – Aposté en ese momento, a que un hombre como él no estaba acostumbrado a que alguien no quisiera saber su apellido y mucho menos a que lo tutease una chica que acababa de conocer.

Retiré la mano que aún permanecía en la suya sintiendo un desconcertante hormigueo que me recorría desde la punta de los dedos hasta el codo. Me mordí el labio nerviosa y procuré controlar las mariposas que sentía en el estómago.

No podía apartar los ojos de él… Su belleza era algo magnético para mí, resultaba asombrosa tanta perfección, me tenía sin aliento y con toda seguridad con cara de boba…

_¡Espabila, Bella!_ Pestañeé rápidamente, carraspeé para aclarar mi garganta que estaba repentinamente seca y aparté con mucho esfuerzo los ojos de su rostro para que mi pobre cerebro volviese a funcionar… aunque fuese con una mínima parte de su capacidad.

-No creo que tengan sentido, nada va a cambiar si conocemos los apellidos y ocupaciones de los otros. – Eso no era cierto, era una patraña que me repetía incesantemente con la esperanza de que a fuerza de decirla una y otra vez, se convirtiese en una realidad para mí… pero podía ser una salida para ese tipo de conversaciones.

Me miró con franca incredulidad reflejada en sus ojos, seguro que su apellido abría puertas, voluntades, mentes y piernas…. Por no mencionar su físico… ¡Por Dios! Debía rondar los veintiocho, treinta años como mucho… y desprendía un evidente aire de éxito con cada elegante movimiento de su cuerpo.

Una sonrisa torcida y canalla le curvó los labios.

-¿De verdad piensas que eso es cierto? – ¡Genial…! El tono irónico y teñido de incredulidad de sus palabras me dejaron claro que estaba sopesando mi ingenuidad y mi inteligencia. Por lo visto no es un hombre que se conforme con evasivas y frases hechas… ¡Céntrate Bella! ¿Qué te pasa con este hombre?

-Una copa de _champagne_ para celebrar tu éxito de esta noche. – Edward me tendió una copa de fresco y burbujeante champagne que yo no había pedido, pero que acepté con manos delatoramente temblorosas.

-Muchas gracias… Pero no ha sido sólo mérito mío, Alice y Esme… – Edward alzó la copa para brindar con una irresistible sonrisa en los labios.

-Bebe. – Me callé inmediatamente, imité su gesto al brindar y le obedecí, lo cierto es que necesitaba esa copa.

-Gracias. – Apenas musité ese "gracias" me odié por ello porque casi no resultó audible y porque nada más decirlo bajé la mirada inmediatamente, me sentía abrumada por él, por su presencia, su físico, la intensidad de sus ojos que parecían querer leer en mi mente… Y la forma en la que dijo "bebe" cortando de raíz mi discurso con un tono imperativo revestido de suavidad que provocó una extraña reacción en mi vientre.

-No es de buena educación dejar las preguntas sin respuestas. – ¿Eh…? Volví a mirarlo y fruncí el ceño en un evidente esfuerzo para tratar de averiguar a qué se estaba refiriendo… Hasta que recordé la pregunta que si de verdad yo creía en ese cuento de que los apellidos y la posición no influían en las personas y tuve ganas de golpearme la frente con la mano.

-¡No! Ehhh… es decir, no creo que en el mundo real eso sea así en absoluto, pero me gusta jugar a eso en esta isla – Tomé un sorbo de mi copa y evité sus ojos como la cobarde que me estaba sintiendo en ese momento. No quería explicarle que esa forma de comportarme más que un juego era el mecanismo de autoprotección más efectivo que conocía. Era realmente práctico ya que en el mundo en que nos movíamos, cuanto menos supieses de los clientes de la discoteca, mejor y más si eran visitantes del _Privé_. Una nunca sabía si el tipo con el que estaba hablando pertenecía a una familia aristocrática o a la mafia rusa… o ambas cosas a la vez…. Y por otro lado, evitaba las ridículas ensoñaciones de un futuro junto a alguien que solo te quiere para un revolcón una noche de fiesta.

Siempre era así entre las personas como nosotros y los clientes del _Privé_. Ellos se movían en otros círculos, veían la vida de forma diferente a nosotros desde su privilegiada posición. Eran exigentes y frívolos… al menos con nosotros, que éramos considerados algo así como víctimas propicias para una noche de lujuria o para satisfacer algún capricho fugaz. Y cuando eso sucedía, dejaba una sensación de vacío resentimiento y he haber hecho el ridículo… Lauren daba fe de ello, ya le había sucedido en varias ocasiones y siempre era desolador mirarla a los ojos cuando la burbuja estallaba.

-Así que tienes reglas estrictas que esperas que los demás sigan al pie de la letra. – La melodiosa y cálida voz de Edward me devolvió al presente. Suspiré algo triste y me enfrenté de nuevo a sus ojos… tenía que salir de esa situación cuanto antes. Él era muy bueno observando y analizando a las personas y deseé con todo mi corazón que no se diese cuenta de lo que estaba empezando a provocar en mí. Pero si lo hacía, confiaba en que también viese que no tenía la más mínima intención de convertirme en su juguete.

-Nunca me lo había planteado así, pero supongo que es cierto – Mi voz sonó algo triste sin saber muy bien porqué y no tenía la más mínima idea de donde nos podía llevar esta conversación. Eso me inquietaba, hablar con un desconocido que provocaba extrañas reacciones en mí sin saber cuáles eran sus intenciones no me gustaba. – Pero yo no obligo a nadie a que siga esas reglas. – Me esforcé en que mi voz sonase lo más indiferente posible sin estar segura de si lo estaba consiguiendo o no.

Edward no respondió inmediatamente, en cambio se quedó mirándome en silencio, parecía reflexionar sobre algo y dudé mucho de que se tratase de nuestra intrascendente conversación. Aspiré nerviosa una gran bocanada de aire y deseé tener bolsillos para saber qué hacer con la mano que tenía libre. Era desquiciante la capacidad que tenía ese hombre para influir en mi estado de ánimo y autocontrol.

-¿Y esas reglas dicen algo sobre preguntas personales? – Quise gritar cuando por fin decidió romper su silencio con _esa _pregunta. Sin embargo pensé un momento mi respuesta… y tras unos difíciles instantes en silencio bajo su atenta mirada decidí darle una respuesta que no me comprometía a nada.

-Depende de la pregunta. – Brillante, Bella... Volví a dar un sorbo de mi copa evitando cuidadosamente su mirada. No era lo más espectacular ni inteligente que podía responderle, pero dejaba un cabo suelto al que aferrarse en el caso de que él quisiese seguir la conversación. Y no sabía muy bien por qué hice eso, ya que todo me gritaba que saliese corriendo de esa parte de la terraza del _Privé_ hasta el otro extremo donde no estuviese bajo la desconcertante influencia de esos ojos verde jade.

Me sonrió de medio lado mientras que sus ojos me miraban con una intensidad que me desarmaba. Estoy segura de que había visto mi juego en el mismo momento en el que he abierto la boca, sólo se estaba asegurando de que había acertado. Me mordí el labio maldiciendo mi total transparencia, era tan obvia que rozaba la mala educación.

Apenas podía sostener su mirada cuando una radiante sonrisa apareció en su rostro provocando que las luces de la fiesta quedasen opacadas y mis rodillas temblasen.

-Está bien Isabella, juguemos a esto… ¿Eres una stripper? – ¡Wow! Era un hombre directo… Y había visto mi juego con total claridad, al preguntar esto se pasó una de sus manos por su ya despeinado cabello y yo tragué en seco temiendo darle otro sorbo a mi copa y terminarla en un tiempo récord.

-No, no soy una stripper, sólo bailo aquí durante los veranos para pagar mis estudios. – Hubiese jurado que vi un atisbo de alivio en su inescrutable expresión que parecía sonreír, aunque sus ojos contasen una versión muy diferente que sus labios.

-¡Ah…! Una chica trabajadora y estudiosa… ¿Qué estás estudiando? – Bueno, creo que esta pregunta también puedo contestarla, parece inofensiva… pero lo que no estoy dispuesta a dar son los datos más íntimos.

-Acabo de licenciarme en arquitectura por el Instituto Tecnológico de Massachusetts. – Su reacción fue alzar una ceja genuinamente sorprendido, eso no lo esperaba y yo no pude evitar sentirme algo ofendida. ¿Acaso pensaba que era una stripper a la que le gustaba el _champagne_ y además era algo lenta en responder? Quise poner los ojos en blanco desolada… Era muy probable que fuese esa la impresión que yo estaba dándole.

-¡Vaya! No solo una cara bonita, me alegro de saber eso Isabella… ¿Y cuáles son tus planes para el futuro inmediato? – Besarte y enredar mis manos en ese pelo cobrizo hasta que amanezca… ¿Es posible que un hombre tenga esas pestañas tan largas y espesas? La forma en la que pronunciaba mi nombre a pesar de decirlo completo, cosa que siempre odié, me resultaba fascinante y casi halagadora. ¿Me ha dicho que soy bonita…? ¡Ay, Dios…! Me puse incluso más nerviosa de lo que ya estaba.

-Ehhh… Bueno, de momento tengo planeado terminar mi contrato aquí hasta el final del verano y luego buscar trabajo, un apartamento…lo mismo que todo el mundo hace. – Volví a esquivar su mirada, no quería darle más detalles, sospechaba que no se conformaría con esas generalidades y estaba completamente segura de que si me presionaba sólo un poco más, acabaría contándole incluso mis fantasías más prohibidas.

Me sonrojé violentamente ante esa posibilidad.

¡Qué inoportuno!

Él notó que me había ruborizado porque las comisuras de sus labios se curvaron hacia arriba y de pronto pareció que algo le preocupaba por el cambio en su expresión y la forma en la que frunció el ceño.

-¿Vives sola? – ¡Joder! Enderecé la espalda alertada por su pregunta, quería saber si vivía sola… ¿para qué? En esa ocasión no me importó que pensase que quizás me gustase demasiado el champagne y apuré mi copa. Para mi vergüenza Edward le hizo un discreto gesto a uno de los camareros e inmediatamente me ofrecía otra copa recién servida.

-Gracias. – Era todo lo que el súbito nudo en mi garganta me permitió decir. Pero tenía que responderle, así que negué con la cabeza. Recordé mi copa y tomé un pequeño sorbo del burbujeante champagne. Él tenía la suya en la mano, sujeta con indolencia por unos dedos largos y elegantes y parecía no necesitarla en absoluto mientras que yo daba la impresión de disfrutar más de lo considerado elegante de ese champagne de casi ochocientos dólares la botella... Así que me sonrojé un poco más incluso.

-Tomaré ese pequeño y vago gesto como una negativa, pero espero una respuesta más concreta en la siguiente pregunta. – Me pareció percibir una advertencia velada en sus ojos. – ¿Tienes tatuajes o _piercings_? – Me atraganté ligeramente con el champagne al oír su pregunta y tosí ligeramente. Pero… ¿Qué coño…?

-Disculpa, pero no creo que sea asunto tuyo. – ¡Muy bien Bella! Lo dije de forma firme y segura. ¿Qué tipo de pregunta era esa? Edward sonrió de forma seductora como respuesta a mi indignación y me desarmó al mismo tiempo con ese simple gesto.

-No te pongas a la defensiva, no era mi intención ser grosero, en realidad no te compromete a nada responder esa pregunta. – Y la entonación suave y cálida de su voz terminó de completar el hechizo que había comenzado su sonrisa, que de alguna forma te inducía a confiar en él. Miré hacia el horizonte estrellado de la isla confundida por las extrañas sensaciones que ese hombre estaba provocando en mí… En realidad no sabía que pensar de su actitud… ni de él.

-Ya has visto mucho de mí y habrás podido comprobar que no llevo ninguno. – Lo dije sin mirarlo y a media voz antes de poder pensar con claridad si de verdad quería responder o mejor me daba media vuelta y me marchaba lejos de él tan rápido como pudiese con esos tacones de vértigo que calzaba

-Así es… pero no he visto lo suficiente. Lo único que he podido deducir de lo que he visto, es que si los tienes no están a la vista de todo el mundo. – Sus dedos se acercaron a mi cabello y juguetearon despacio con un mechón antes de colocarlo detrás de mi oreja suavemente, su índice trazó una ligerísima senda de fuego al recorrer mi cuello en dirección hacia el hombro. Un fuerte estremecimiento recorrió mi espalda sin poder evitarlo y mi respiración se volvió superficial y entrecortada.

¿Qué me estaba pasando? Jamás hubiese permitido que nadie me hablase en ese tono tan seductor y sexualmente agresivo al mismo tiempo. Estaba comenzando a afectarme su actitud seriamente y aún así permanecía allí dócilmente disfrutando del leve tacto de su dedo en la piel de mi brazo como si dejarme tocar por un desconocido fuese algo habitual en mí.

-No, no tengo tatuajes ni _piercings_… – Y ahí estaba yo de nuevo, que en vez de responderle de forma seca y cortante justo antes de girarme y terminar con esa desquiciante conversación, le daba detalles sobre mi cuerpo a media voz y con la cabeza agachada, venciendo al pudor y contándole que no tenía tatuajes ni _piercings_ en ningún recóndito lugar de mi cuerpo. Pensé en un lugar muy concreto y recóndito de mi cuerpo que estaba completamente desatendido y que Edward estaba haciendo dolorosamente presente en ese momento.

-¿Puedo preguntar el motivo? ¿Acaso estás esperando una ocasión que merezca la pena marcar tu piel? – Maldita sea si me estaba enterando de qué iba toda aquella conversación, parecía tener una especie de obsesión con eso… o solamente se trataba de una excusa, una forma como otra cualquiera para derivar la conversación en algo más sexual. Todas las alarmas saltaron en mi cabeza. ¡Ya era hora!

-No, definitivamente eso no es para mí, me dan pánico las agujas. Ninguna ocasión en mi vida hará que eso cambie. – Lo miré en un gesto valiente al responderle y Edward entornó los párpados sugerentemente, casi de forma perezosa y mi corazón se disparó dentro de mi pecho.

-Me gustaría tener la ocasión de comprobarlo por mí mismo… Tienes una piel preciosa… Y muy suave. – El fuego que su tacto estaba provocando en mi piel se convirtió de repente en un violento latigazo de deseo como jamás había experimentado antes. Mi sexo latió dolorosamente y un pequeño jadeo escapó de mis labios sin que pudiese evitarlo ante la mirada evidentemente satisfecha de Edward.

Si esa conversación se prolongaba un poco más, no sabía qué sería de mí… Bueno, me hacía una ligera idea… Y eso me asustaba.

-¡Edward! Estás aquí…. Carlisle quiere preguntarte algo. – De repente una escultural morena con la voz demasiado ronca apareció a nuestro lado.

-Disculpa un momento Isabella, en seguida estaré de vuelta. – No le había dedicado ni una sola mirada a la morena que le tiraba coquetamente del brazo hasta que lo apartó un poco hacia otro grupo. No sabía si era una simple impresión mía, pero Edward no parecía muy feliz con la inesperada interrupción. Yo me limité a asentir incapaz de encontrar mi propia voz.

¡Corre! Gritó una voz en mi cabeza. Le hice caso y con pasos decididos me acerqué hasta Jacob que parecía que no me había quitado los ojos de encima desde que empezó nuestra conversación.

-Hola. – Dije con un hilo de voz, procurando normalizar mi respiración y que nadie viese lo afectada que me encontraba por mi encuentro con ese desconcertante hombre y lo que aún era más desconcertante, mi actitud ante él.

-¡Hola! – Me contestó Jake con un tono falsamente despreocupado. – ¿Estás bien? – Lo miré avergonzada, eso de ser un libro abierto para todo el mundo estaba siendo un verdadero fastidio.

-Sí, naturalmente, es sólo que estoy cansada y me quiero ir a casa. – En ese momento fui consciente de que me dolía el trasero por el golpe que me había llevado antes de la actuación y que debido a la adrenalina del baile y los nervios de la conversación con Edward, mi cuerpo había ignorado. Jake me miraba fijamente tratando de averiguar si detrás de mis palabras había algo más. Definitivamente era la noche de las miradas intensas.

-Yo te acercaré hasta tu casa, Alice está hablando con el director de no-sé-qué revista de moda y parece muy interesada. No queremos interrumpirla, ¿verdad? Ya sabes como se pone… – Puso los ojos en blanco y yo sonreí agradecida de encontrarme en una zona conocida y segura donde poder relajarme un poco.

-Te lo agradezco mucho, he bebido y no estoy en condiciones de conducir esta noche. – Lo que dije era completamente cierto, tanto por el _champagne_ como por el efecto que la conversación con Edward había dejado en mi cuerpo y mi espíritu. Estaba más confundida de lo que recordaba haber llegado a estar en toda mi vida.

Busqué con la mirada a Alice y le hice señas para que supiera que me iba y que Jacob me llevaba, ella me levantó el pulgar a modo de respuesta antes de enfrascarse de nuevo en su conversación. Haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano no volví a buscar a Edward con los ojos antes de abandonar el _Privé_ escoltada por Jake que apoyaba la mano en la parte baja de mi espalda. Pasamos por el camerino para recoger mi bolso y nos fuimos hacia el coche.

La noche era cálida y agradable, la suave brisa marina traía aromas evocadores y el cielo estrellado invitaba a la ensoñación… Sería por eso que no podía apartar de mi mente esos ojos verde jade que me miraban con esa desconcertante intensidad.

Jake hablaba sobre como había ido la noche y yo lo escuchaba sólo a medias, le sonreí suponiendo que esa sería una buena respuesta a algo que había dicho con tono alegre y ligero.

Me sentía segura con él, era un buen amigo aunque de vez en cuando insinuaba que fuésemos un poco más lejos, pero eso no me preocupaba, sabía manejarlo, con una suave negativa sería suficiente como otras veces lo había sido. Me esforcé en seguir la conversación que mantenía sobre la presentación y de lo bien que había salido mientras conducía por las calles de la isla.

En realidad hice muy poco y muy mal mi trabajo en la conversación, dejándole a él la mayor parte, en realidad tenía toda mi atención puesta en Edward, ese extraño y seductor hombre que acababa de conocer esa noche. Me sentía terriblemente atraída por él con una fuerza desconcertante, estaba ligeramente mareada por el champagne y el monólogo de Jake pronto quedó en un impreciso ruido de fondo al que no prestaba atención. De repente el coche se detuvo y la brillante sonrisa de Jake me hizo aterrizar, sin darme cuenta habíamos llegado a la puerta de mi apartamento.

-Seguro que estás bien ¿Verdad, Bella? – Yo ya estaba fuera del coche y él se puso delante de mí pasando sus manos arriba y abajo por mis hombros. El tacto de su piel era distinto, al igual que las sensaciones que provocaba en mí… El bullicio de las calles llenas de personas de fiesta parecía lejano y una extraña sensación de tristeza me apretaba el pecho.

Sin saber que fue lo que me impulsó, me sorprendí acortando la poca distancia que nos separaba y estrellando mis labios contra los de Jake, que en una especie de ensoñación yo pensaba que eran los de Edward que me besaban de forma dominante y que quería comprobar por sí mismo que no tenía ningún _piercing_ en mis pezones ni en mi clítoris…

Pero nada encajaba, nada era como yo soñaba que debería ser y el beso suave y tierno que Jake me estaba devolviendo me hizo ser consciente del inmenso error que estaba cometiendo. Me aparté inmediatamente horrorizada por el alcance de mi egoísmo, me tapé los labios con las manos y miré a Jake llena de culpa y remordimiento. Tuve ganas de llorar.

Jake me ignoró y se inclinó para continuar con el beso, pero puse las manos en su pecho y me aparté de él a pesar de encontrarme rodeada por sus fuertes brazos.

-Jake… Lo siento, lo siento… De verdad que lo lamento mucho, no debí haberte besado, yo…

-Shhhh… ¿Qué sucede Bella? No pasa nada, tranquila, seré suave. – Se inclinó para intentar volver a besarme y tuve que hacer un gran esfuerzo para poner algo de distancia entre nosotros.

-No Jake, por favor, no. Ha sido un error, yo no… Yo en realidad… – No había forma de que le dijese lo que había pasado sin añadir más daño al que ya le iba a hacer. – Lo lamento mucho, de verdad, he bebido y no sé lo que hago. Te pido disculpas de todo corazón, no volverá a pasar. – Y sin más, como la cobarde que soy, me zafé de sus brazos y corrí hasta la puerta del apartamento antes de que él tuviese la oportunidad de responderme, cerrando con fuerza tras de mí y sin atreverme más que a mirar de soslayo a Jake que permaneció en el mismo sitio confuso y con una expresión de dolor en los ojos que me partió el corazón.

Era imperdonable lo que acababa de hacerle al pobre Jake. Él sentía algo por mí, o al menos eso se empeñaba en hacerme creer y yo me había aprovechado de esa circunstancia de la forma más vil y egoísta que pudiese imaginar. Tendríamos que hablar mañana tranquilamente y aclararlo todo bien. Lo último que quería era hacerle daño a él y provocar también una situación realmente incómoda en el trabajo.

Esa noche dormí poco y mal, cuando me metí en la cama y el silencio y la oscuridad me permitieron recobrar algo de mi habitual calma, me sorprendí sintiéndome excitada, así que sopesé la idea y decidí atreverme a acariciarme los pechos, pellizcando ligeramente los pezones endureciéndolos con mis dedos, las agradables sensaciones que sentía me alentaron a continuar y deslicé una mano sobre mi sexo húmedo.

Los ojos, los labios y el poder y seguridad que emanaba ese desconcertante hombre que acababa de conocer me incitaban a profundizar en mis caricias. Suaves gemidos escaparon de mi boca y agradecí que Alice se hubiese quedado en la fiesta y tener privacidad para poder masturbarme tranquilamente. Eso no resultaba fácil para mí…

La forma en la que Edward movía sus labios, su voz como chocolate caliente envolviendo mi nombre… "Isabella…" resonaba una y otra vez en mi cabeza mientras que el placer aumentaba y mis dedos comenzaban a trabajar cada vez más rápido. Su mirada, su tacto, sus palabras descaradas e incitantes…

Estaba muy cerca, comenzaba a sentir como un nudo de placer en mi vientre… hasta que los ojos oscuros, dolidos y confusos de Jake terminaron con cualquier placer que estuviese sintiendo.

Ya no había nada que hacer, de nuevo otra experiencia frustrante como era habitual en mí.

Gemí contrariada por todo lo que había sucedido en la última parte de la noche. Me odié por quedarme como un cervatillo asustado frente a un depredador sexual como era Edward con total seguridad, me odié por utilizar a Jake de una forma tan mezquina, jugando con él, aprovechando su debilidad por mí, ignorando de forma egoísta los sentimientos que aseguraba tener por mí… Me había comportado de forma despreciable.

Salté de la cama y me di una ducha fría que me devolviese la cordura antes de volver a acostarme, para permanecer despierta y dando vueltas sin parar, no dejaba de pensar en Edward y en lo mucho que me había impresionado ese hombre y en lo pequeña e insignificante que parecía yo a su lado, aunque me hubiese esforzado en aparentar seguridad de forma patética y poco creíble.

¡Maldita sea! ¡Cómo desearía saber qué se siente al ser amada por un hombre como él, seguro y autoritario, desprendiendo esa aura dominante, tan sexual, tan seductor, con esa educación y seguridad en sí mismo…!

El recuerdo de la firmeza de su mano me atormentaba sin piedad, la electricidad que cargaba el ambiente entre los dos, el estremecimiento que su tacto me provocó con el roce de un sólo dedo de su mano… La perfección de su rostro, el verde oscuro de sus ojos… Me giré frustrada en la cama y con ganas de gritar.

Me sentía atraída irremediablemente hacia él y eso me asustaba… y mucho.

Cuando por fin conseguí dormir esa noche, mis sueños estaban plagados de miradas cargadas de intensidad por parte de Edward mientras que besaba a Jacob.

Cuando ya no soporté más la cama al ver las primeras luces del amanecer, me levanté, me puse un chándal y mis zapatillas de correr, comprobé que Alice dormía en su habitación, ajusté el volumen de mi _Ipod_ y salí corriendo para despejarme mientras que amanecía lentamente en la isla.

El maldito golpe de mi trasero todavía molestaba un poco, pero lo ignoré y apreté el ritmo de mi carrera por las tranquilas calles a esas horas tan tempranas.

Estaba enfadada conmigo misma, harta de mi actitud. Durante un tiempo me había servido de gran ayuda, pero ya no me sentía cómoda huyendo. Tenía la sensación de que me estaba perdiendo una parte muy importante de mi vida. No me atrevía a pensar en alguien como Edward para que estuviese a mi lado, más bien en alguien más parecido a Jake, que no me hiciese daño, que me cuidase, un hombre en quien confiar… pero sobretodo que me valorase. Una cama caliente, conversación en la mesa, sus cosas en el baño, su ropa en mi armario…

Y no estaría de más que también hubiese ese algo que siempre había necesitado de un hombre y que nunca había encontrado en ninguno hasta la noche anterior… Me daba casi pudor pensar en mis deseos, en mis más oscuras fantasías sexuales… Y no sabía enfocarlas, tenía muy claro que era lo que no quería experimentar, pero en lo demás no sabía exactamente que era lo que necesitaba ni lo fácil o difícil que me resultaría conseguirlo.

Me preguntaba si Edward sería ese hombre, había intuido esa fuerza y seguridad en él que tanto me atraían, aplomo, erotismo salvaje contenido… dominación. Quizás fuese él…

Ese pensamiento me produjo un dolor casi físico, definitivamente Edward y yo jugábamos en ligas diferentes, yo no era ni de lejos una mujer capaz de satisfacer a un hombre así y mucho menos de enamorarlo.

Pero… ¿en qué coño estaba pensando? Apenas había cruzado unas palabras con ese hombre y ya estaba fantaseando con conquistarlo, más exactamente en dejarme conquistar por él, derribando todas las fronteras que tanto trabajo me había costado levantar durante estos años…

Era patética…

Era ridículo todo lo que llenaba mi cabeza… Tenía que abrir los ojos y ser realista, Edward no era un hombre que estuviese a mi alcance, él jamás se fijaría en alguien como yo.

Pero no podía evitar soñar con que él sería el hombre perfecto para mí y que con él cumpliría mis más inconfesables necesidades. Supuse con amargura que como una asombrosa cantidad de mujeres… Apreté aún más mi carrera hasta que mis músculos protestaron por la intensidad.

Aunque Edward jamás estuviese a mi alcance, con esta actitud no estará nadie a mi alcance. Nunca.

Ser una cobarde ya no era una opción.

Mi carrera me llevó hasta un acantilado donde rompía el mar a sus pies. Me detuve a observar como el sol salía del mar, tiñendo todo de una luz azul que se fue haciendo cada vez más brillante. Entonces tomé la decisión.

Cambiaría mi actitud con respecto a los hombres, a fin de cuentas no era la única persona que ha sido engañada y humillada. Reuniría todos mis miedos y me los tragaría de un sorbo. Enterraría definitivamente a James y sus daños colaterales.

Quizás lo que quería experimentar podía hacerlo con cualquier pareja, no necesitaba un tipo específico de hombre, era posible que con el tiempo, si se lo confesaba a mi pareja, él accediese a experimentar un poco... Pero tampoco estaba segura de querer hacer realidad mis fantasías, era arriesgado hacerlo con alguien que no tenía experiencia.

Después del verano empezaría a cambiar mi actitud.

Cuando llegué a casa me duché y al salir Alice estaba preparando el desayuno para las dos. Me lanzó una mirada y lo supe… ¡Vaya por Dios! Torquemada* con un camisón diminuto se movía nerviosa por la cocina. Me senté a la mesa y me preparé para aguantar el chaparrón con una ceja levantada y toda la paciencia que era capaz de reunir a esa hora de la mañana.

-¿Con quién hablabas anoche? Era muy guapo. – Pronunció la palabra "muy" cargada de una entonación especial y parecía realmente entusiasmada con la idea de que hubiese conocido a alguien que pudiese interesarme.

-Apenas hablamos casi nada Alice, sólo sé que se llama Edward. – Su cara fue de total estupefacción.

-¿Cómo que sólo sabes su nombre? ¿Acaso no le preguntaste nada? ¿No te contó nada de él? ¿Vas a decirme que estuvisteis hablando del tiempo? – La ametralladora Brandon disparó una pregunta seguida de otra sin apenas detenerse a respirar. Era realmente intensa cuando se ponía en ese plan y más me valía responderle antes de que se le ocurriesen más preguntas y no terminásemos jamás con el tema.

-No…bueno, básicamente fue él quien me preguntó a mí. – En mi respuesta había un tono de disculpa, realmente no tenía nada interesante que contarle a no ser que le mencionase lo de los tatuajes y los _piercings_, cosa que no estaba dispuesta a hacer.

-¿Te preguntaba sobre ti? Eso es bueno, siente curiosidad, le interesas. – Hice un gesto incrédulo con la boca al torcerla. Esa reflexión no me ayudaba en mi decisión de olvidarme de él y de las ridículas fantasías que provocaba en mí.

-Alice, me preguntó si era una stripper, seguramente estaba pensando en una fiesta privada con sus amigos. – Entonces me di cuenta de que de verdad me había sentido como si estuviese en una entrevista de selección de personal. O algo parecido…

-Algo más te preguntaría… Estuvisteis hablando bastante tiempo y daba la impresión de que ambos estabais bastante inmersos en vuestra conversación. – Me ruboricé por primera vez en el día al recordar nuestra conversación y todo lo que sucedió después con Jake y en la soledad de mi dormitorio.

-Sí, cosas generales ya sabes que no doy datos personales. – Alice palideció de repente y yo me alarmé por su expresión.

-Bella, creo que he metido la pata. – ¡Ay, joder! Mi corazón se disparó dentro de mi pecho sin conocer todavía bien el motivo… Aunque parecía evidente que tenía algo que ver con Edward.

-Explícate Alice, a qué te refieres cuando dices que has metido la pata. – Un nudo se formó súbitamente en mi estómago y todas las alarmas saltaron de nuevo cuando Alice se sentó en frente de mí con cara de culpabilidad.

-Bueno… yo hablaba con el director de una revista de moda, que por cierto me ha dicho que le mande mi currículo, cuando vi como me indicabas que te marchabas, él también vio como Jake y tú salíais juntos…y… momentos después se acercó a mí y me dijo que estaba interesado en ofrecerle trabajo a mi amiga "Isabella Thompson"… y … yo le contesté antes de poder pensar, que no era Thompson, si no Swan.

Un espeso silencio nos rodeó después de su declaración.

¡Joder!

Parecía que lo estaba pasando realmente mal al contarme su indiscreción, yo apenas podía respirar y tuve que poner los codos sobre la mesa para sujetarme la cabeza con las manos tratando de ordenar el salvaje torrente de pensamientos que cruzaba mi mente, unos apenas pude retenerlos, mientras que otros martilleaban con irritante insistencia.

Entre ellos que darle mi apellido a un desconocido era peligroso, muy peligroso.

Por otra parte me sentía extrañamente halagada de que Edward se hubiese tomado la molestia de engañar a mi amiga para saber algo más sobre mí. Y de vuelta a que un hombre que está dispuesto a mentir para obtener información, por muy inocente que sean sus intenciones, no se detendría ante nada.

¡Claro que no se detendría ante nada! Nadie hace dinero con mayúsculas sin saltarse algunas reglas y si algo estaba claro es que Edward tenía dinero, una camisa hecha a medida es inconfundible, el reloj caro y elegante, su olor, su forma de comportarse, su seguridad…

Me estaba mareando…

-Eso no es todo, Bella… – ¡Joder! ¿Qué más? – Me dio esto para ti – Dijo poniendo sobre la mesa una tarjeta de _Twilight_ con su nombre y su teléfono móvil escrito por detrás con una letra pulcra y bien definida, masculina y elegante. Al menos no había puesto su apellido, lo que indicaba que hasta cierto punto respetaba mis fronteras y estaba dispuesto a seguirme el juego. Al menos de momento.

Guardé la tarjeta que Alice me había dado en mi bolso y no pude soportar la mirada culpable que me dirigía, así que haciendo alarde de una valentía y despreocupación que no sentía en ese momento, sonreí, me levanté y abracé a mi amiga.

-No te preocupes Alice… todo está bien. Quizás sea cierto que quiere ofrecerme trabajo después de todo y entonces estaré mucho más en deuda contigo de lo que ya estoy. – Mi amiga me sonrió y respiró un poco más aliviada, aunque estoy segura de no la engañé ni por un segundo con mi supuesta indiferencia. Me conocía realmente bien como para saber leer en mí.

Pero le debo demasiado como para sentirme molesta con ella, sería una desagradecida y lo de cobarde… lo tenía asumido, pero de ninguna manera era una ingrata.

-De todas formas Bella, tengo el presentimiento de que ese hombre será una parte de tu vida. – Continuó diciendo en un aparente tono ligero en el que pude distinguir todavía su preocupación. – No sé todavía cómo de importante, pero seguro que forma parte de ella. – Sonreí de todo corazón, Alice y su bola de cristal…

Después de aquella mañana procuré no angustiarme innecesariamente y nuestra rutina siguió igual que siempre hasta que llegó la noche y una nueva jornada de trabajo nos esperaba.

Por obvias razones me sentía inquieta, como si esperase encontrar a Edward en cada lugar donde ponía los ojos, en cada difuso rostro que miraba esa noche. Lo estaba buscando de forma instintiva y con la ansiedad por encontrarlo a flor de piel. Algo absurdo porque lo más probable es que ya se hubiese olvidado de mí.

Esa noche en el _Privé_ los bailarines que actuaríamos allí vestiríamos de blanco y dorado. Yo vestiría una especie de corsé con las braguitas unidas completamente en blanco, con detalles dorados por los costados, sandalias de tacón altísimo atadas a la pierna y estaba colocándome unas alas doradas en la cabeza que formaban parte de mi vestuario cuando el aviso luminoso que advertía del cambio de turno se disparó. Se me encogió el estómago y salí corriendo hacia el _Privé_ para comenzar mi turno allí junto a Jake.

Por suerte antes de comenzar a trabajar tuve tiempo para hablar de nuevo con él a solas y reiterarle mis más sinceras disculpas por mi comportamiento de la noche anterior… Intenté justificarme y él pareció aceptar mis disculpas aparentando despreocupación, pero con el gesto algo sombrío que me hizo pensar que para él el tema no estaba tan olvidado como a mí me gustaría… No podía culparlo. Me sentía fatal…

Cuando salí a la plataforma y comencé a moverme lo percibí antes de verlo. La piel de mi nuca se erizó cuando sentí sus penetrantes ojos fijos en mí y al girarme para tratar de localizarlo entre la marea difusa de rostros de personas disfrutando de la fiesta, completamente vestido de negro y asombrosamente hermoso, tanto que me dejó sin respiración. Nuestros ojos se anclaron en los del otro como si no hubiese nadie más alrededor e incluso dejé de escuchar la música por esa breve fracción de segundo.

-¿Te encuentras bien? – Jake se había acercado a mí aparentemente alertado por mi pérdida del ritmo y vocalizó las palabras. Reaccioné y comencé a seguirle el ritmo bailando con él. Le sonreí ampliamente para tranquilizarlo y algo más aliviada al comprobar que todo parecía estar bien en el trabajo entre nosotros.

Necesitaba concentrarme en mi trabajo y tratar de ignorar por todos los medios a Edward que no apartaba los ojos de mí ni un solo segundo. Sólo eres un capricho pasajero para él… Un capricho nada más…

Y tenía una expresión dura… Parecía molesto por algo… Estrechaba los ojos de forma amenazante y la tensión en su mandíbula era evidente.

La música nos llevó a Jake y a mí a bailar de nuevo juntos, de forma provocativa. Cada vez que tenía ocasión le lanzaba una furtiva mirada a ese extraño hombre que permanecía alejado de todo el mundo, en un segundo plano y aparentemente solo… Me sorprendí satisfecha al comprobar de forma inconsciente que no había ni rastro de la escultural morena de la noche anterior.

Tonta… eso no es asunto tuyo… Pero de todas formas interpuse algo de distancia entre Jake y yo. No sólo por la mirada que me dedicaba Edward, sino por evitar volver a alentar malas interpretaciones entre el pobre Jacob y yo a causa de mi actitud.

Estaba atravesando por una situación realmente difícil, pero cuando volví a dirigir la mirada hacia donde se encontraba Edward, sólo vi el espacio vacío que antes ocupaba él.

* * *

*Torquemada: Inquisidor General de la Inquisición española en el s. XV.

sophie18: gracias por tus rr, no sabes lo importantes que son para mí. :)


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: los personajes pertenecen a SM y la historia es mía.

A mis Betas Enichepi y Claudia: miles, miles de gracias por todo el apoyo, por el cariño, la paciencia, por estar, por aconsejar, por preocuparos… y luego por todo eso de los acentos, las letras que me salto y la forma de redactar…

Esto se está poniendo M de verdad, iremos despacio, pero iremos.

* * *

5.- Planes.

El día siguiente estaba con los nervios de punta.

Sólo podía recordar el verano pasado cuando Angela se vio involucrada sin querer en un asunto bien feo por culpa de un cliente del _Privé_. Se trataba de un comerciante de diamantes con un negocio totalmente legal, por lo que después pudimos saber, al que un traficante de diamantes de sangre seguía de cerca porque no estaba muy contento con este tipo y su forma de hacer negocios, lo hizo seguir justo cuando estaba como un perro detrás de las faldas de Angela y pensó que ella era alguien importante para él.

Grave error… Pero de todas formas trataron de secuestrarla a las puertas de la discoteca y si no llega a ser por Félix y sus chicos… no quiero ni imaginarme que hubiese pasado.

Angela tenía la teoría de que aquel comerciante de diamantes se sintió tan culpable por la situación que le había hecho pasar, que por eso le regaló una preciosa pulsera de diamantes… Yo apostaba a que con esa pulsera estaba comprando su silencio.

Una pulsera que jamás le vi puesta, en cambio sí que le oí hablar durante semanas de las angustiosas pesadillas que tuvo y que todavía tiene de vez en cuando, desde su intento de secuestro frustrado…

Ahora que lo recuerdo con claridad, pero juraría que fue la mujer de Félix la que acabó luciendo la famosa pulsera…

Miré mi reloj y pensé que Carlisle ya debería estar en su oficina, así que me despedí de Alice que luchaba contra la tostadora y me fui hacia la discoteca para hablar con él.

Confiaba en Carlisle… Seguramente que me aconsejaría que era lo mejor que podía hacer, nos quiere y nos cuida como si fuésemos de su familia, piensa en lo mejor para nosotros, es como un padre, una figura que desprende autoridad y a la que respetas confiando en su buen criterio demostrado una y otra vez.

Yo estaba dispuesta a marcharme de la isla esa misma tarde si lo consideraba necesario.

- Buenos días… – Dije esbozando una pequeña sonrisa de compromiso y Félix levantó las cejas con asombro antes de mirar su reloj.

-Buenos días, Bella… sí que llegas pronto hoy. – La ironía en su voz era algo nuevo para mí, pero me gustaba, de alguna forma hacía su presencia menos intimidante.

-Sí, es bastante temprano, apenas he dormido anoche… Ehhh… ¿Carlisle está en su oficina? – Lo dije procurando esconder mi inquietud y la prisa que tenía por hablar con él, pero si tenía que esperarlo, el tiempo se me iba a hacer eterno...

-Acaba de llegar, pasa, aprovecha que ahora está solo. – Asentí a modo de agradecimiento y seguí por el pasillo dejando a un lado los camerinos hasta donde estaba su oficina.

Me detuve ante la puerta de madera doble de su despacho y suspiré nerviosa, me sequé el sudor de las palmas de las manos en la falda vaquera y toqué con los nudillos suavemente.

-Adelante. – Su voz firme y profunda sonó ahogada por la puerta, giré el picaporte y abrí despacio.

Su enorme y moderna oficina estaba inundada por la brillante luz de la mañana, olía a café recién hecho y la vista del mar y parte de la playa que tenía era asombrosa.

-¡Bella…! ¿Está todo bien? – Estaba sorprendido de verme y preocupado a partes iguales, normalmente no lo molestábamos si no se trataba de algo importante. Metí las manos en los bolsillos traseros de la falda y suspiré.

-Sinceramente no lo sé Carlisle. ¿Tienes un momento para que podamos hablar? – Un pequeño destello de alarma brilló en sus ojos azules como el hielo mientras que dejaba a un lado los documentos que tenía en sus manos.

-Por supuesto, tienes toda mi atención. ¿Has desayunado? – Me hizo un gesto para que me sentase y negué con la cabeza en respuesta a su pregunta ante su mirada de desaprobación. – Te serviré un café.

-Muchas gracias.

-Cuéntame que es lo que te preocupa. – Dijo sin más rodeos mientras me ofrecía una taza de cappuccino caliente y aromático, justo como me gustaba. Me sorprendía que recordase esos insignificantes detalles de todos sus empleados.

-Se trata de… – Miré hacia los lados sin saber como empezar. – … de Edward, me lo presentaste en la fiesta. – Carlisle se limitó a asentir con la cabeza invitándome a seguir y eso me dio la confianza que necesitaba. – Conoces mi política de no facilitar datos personales, tú mismo nos lo aconsejaste, pero Edward se las arregló para sonsacar a Alice y averiguar mi apellido. – Alzó levemente una ceja, pero su expresión permanecía inescrutable, se limitaba a escuchar atentamente lo que le estaba contando, pero no pude percibir ningún síntoma de alarma cuando le dije esto último.

-¿Es eso lo que te preocupa…? – Su voz sonaba calmada, estaba consiguiendo tranquilizarme sin haberme dado ninguna respuesta todavía. Asentí con la cabeza y me mordí nerviosa el labio.

-¿Sabes algo de él? ¿Crees que debo estar preocupada? Estoy dispuesta a marcharme ahora mismo si lo crees necesario… – Sin proponérmelo hablaba cada vez más rápido y gesticulaba con mi mano libre hasta que él levantó las suyas haciendo un gesto para calmarme.

-Por lo que yo sé… – Dijo mirándome a los ojos con una sonrisa amistosa y sincera. – …todos sus negocios son legales, de lo contrario jamás hubiese accedido a presentártelo.

Suspiré y por primera vez noté que el aire llegaba a mis pulmones, lo que acababa de decir era completamente cierto, Carlisle nunca pondría a ninguna de nosotras bajo el punto de mira de alguien remotamente sospechoso de algo turbio. Ante esa certeza me relajé visiblemente pensando que quizás hubiese exagerado mi reacción.

-¿Entonces crees que no tengo nada por lo que deba preocuparme? – Me sentí en la obligación de insistir. Carlisle se quedó mirándome en silencio, reflexionando para sí mismo su respuesta y yo di un corto sorbo a mi café algo incómoda.

-El hecho de que no tenga antecedentes delictivos no significa que no sea peligroso… sobre todo para el corazón de una preciosa joven como tú. – Me sentí realmente aliviada sin saber muy bien el motivo. Había un tono juguetón en su voz, pero éste estaba revestido por algo impreciso, como una velada advertencia.

Sacudí imperceptiblemente la cabeza, me estaba volviendo paranoica. Tsk_… Preciosa joven_… Pero lo cierto es que estaba mucho más tranquila en lo que a mi seguridad se refería, lo demás, si es que había algo más, podría manejarlo en el caso improbable de que se presentarse la ocasión.

Apuré mi café y me despedí de Carlisle infinitamente más tranquila de lo que había llegado, agradeciéndole que siempre tuviese un momento para sus empleados y sin querer abusar de su tiempo. Revisé mi móvil al salir de la disco y comprobé que tenía un mensaje de Alice diciendo que me esperaba un día algo movido, tenía planeado alquilar una pequeña lancha para ir a una zona de la isla con unas cuevas submarinas realmente preciosas… junto con Jake y otros compañeros de trabajo.

Lamenté en ese momento no haberle mencionado a Alice el estúpido beso que le di a Jake…

Jake...no me apetecía mucho encontrarme con él, últimamente estaba más pendiente de mí que de costumbre y eso me hacía sentir realmente incómoda… por decir algo, pero en realidad más que incómoda lo que me hacía sentir era culpable, aunque tarde o temprano tendría que volver a verlo fuera del trabajo, así que decidí que ignorar todo el escabroso asunto del beso, era lo más correcto para que me dejase un poco tranquila y que la normalidad volviese.

Cuando entré en casa de nuevo Alice me esperaba ya casi sin paciencia, con todo preparado porque según sus planes, no teníamos tiempo que perder, ya que almorzaríamos en el restaurante del Club Deportivo de puerto después de la salida con la lancha.

Eso no auguraba nada bueno… Levanté una ceja cuando mis sospechas se confirmaron y junto al vestido que llevaría y el bikini, Alice había seleccionado unos tacones altísimos de varios colores atados a la pierna con anchas cintas.

Suspiré frustrada y me froté los ojos.

-Alice… Esos zapatos son ridículos. – Mi amiga resopló y apretó los labios antes de responderme, a eso le sumó su famosa mirada de advertencia que yo conocía demasiado bien como para que me afectase.

-No quiero ni escucharte Bella, esos zapatos son absolutamente divinos e indispensables. – Puse los ojos en blanco ante su vehemencia.

-Vamos a salir a navegar y a la playa, lo realmente indispensable son una _Flip-Flops_… – Cuando me escuchó una pequeña sonrisa de triunfo apareció en sus labios… Oh, oh… eso no era bueno para mí…

-Ese calzado no es adecuado para el Club Deportivo. Y no seas ordinaria, en la lancha y en la playa es mejor estar descalza. – Lo dijo con voz cantarina y el intercambio de miradas que sostuvimos se pareció mucho a un duelo al sol del viejo oeste… – Dios nos libre del resultado de mezclar chanclas y restaurantes, Bella. – Y ella fue la primera en disparar…

Resoplé y di esa batalla por perdida amontonándola junto con las muchas otras en el rincón del 'qué vamos a hacerle, es Alice' que mi memoria tenía reservado para ese tipo de batallas con ella.

Me ponía de los nervios cuando hacía esas cosas y me acorralaba de esa manera…tan sucia.

Pero me vengué de ella por lo de los zapatos y en vez de ponerme el vestido lleno de flores de colores a juego con los tacones, me colé un vestido camisero sencillo y corto, mucho más apropiado para un día de playa que el de su elección. Algo le concedí, tenía un tono azul grisáceo muy similar a uno de los colores de esos tacones.

Me eché el enorme bolso de rafia para la playa al hombro, me recogí el pelo en un moño improvisado y desfilé delante de ella en dirección a la puerta poniéndome mis gafas de sol. Alice soltó suaves y cantarinas risas y con eso se zanjó esa batalla por la forma de vestir.

La salida en la lancha estuvo… bien, dentro de lo que cabe. Jake mantenía las distancias conmigo, pero no me quitaba los ojos de encima, yo procuraba hablarle como si nada hubiese pasado y podía ver el esfuerzo que hacía por responderme de la misma manera. Pero preferí rodearme de Alice y Ángela en vez de volver a insistir con lo mismo. Sólo había sido un beso y ya me había disculpado…

La pequeña cala a la que fuimos era preciosa y justo al lado estaban las famosas cuevas submarinas. Esa mañana disfrutamos mucho nadando, buceando y pasando tranquilos de un precioso día de playa.

Hasta que el terremoto se acordó de que teníamos que ir al restaurante e insistió en que saliésemos con tiempo de sobra.

Cuando navegábamos hacia el puerto vimos a lo lejos el inmenso yate que me había llamado la atención en otras ocasiones. '_The Fighter'_ estaba lleno de gente en cubierta y parecía que celebraban una fiesta a bordo. Para nuestra sorpresa Carlisle y Esme nos saludaban desde él y nos hacían gestos para que nos acercásemos.

Curiosamente a Alice se le olvidó por completo el almuerzo en el Club Deportivo y estuvo de acuerdo con los demás en acercarnos a la fiesta. Si Carlisle y Esme nos estaban invitando… no tendríamos problemas… ¿verdad?

-¿Te alegras ahora de traer esos tacones? – Casi tiro por la borda a Alice cuando dijo eso… Pero no tuve tiempo porque ya estábamos empezando a subir por la pequeña plataforma que se movía con el oleaje y estaba demasiado ocupada en no caer al agua con esos taconazos del demonio.

Una vez en el yate procuré ignorar el lujo que nos rodeaba y sonreí para saludar a Carlisle y Esme que se interesaban por nuestra mañana en las cuevas.

Estaba nerviosa en ese yate… Tenía esa sensación en la boca del estómago como si…

Un súbito e intenso calor en mi nuca me hizo girarme y me encontré con esos ojos verdes que de alguna manera que se me escapaba, reflejaban el azul del mar.

Edward estaba allí… Despeinado y gloriosamente hermoso con los reflejos del agua haciendo brillar sus ojos.

Me ruboricé y bajé la mirada sintiendo un fuerte nudo en el estómago. Me sentía como una intrusa y temí que él lo supiese y que me estuviese mirando como tal.

Murmuré una disculpa a Alice y me mezclé con los demás invitados huyendo de la intensidad de esa mirada que provocaba extrañas reacciones en mí. Fui hacia el otro extremo del yate y rogué por tener unos momentos a solas antes de regresar con los demás y procurar pasar desapercibida entre ellos.

Un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda cuando noté algo helado posarse en el centro de mi espalda y deslizarse hacia abajo, giré la cabeza alarmada y me encontré con esos ojos verdes brillando perversos y una copa helada en su mano.

-Hace calor. Bebe, te vendrá bien. – Me había dejado sin aliento y sólo pude alargar la mano y tomar la copa que me ofrecía. – Es un '_Mimosa'_, es muy suave, te gustará. – Su voz me estaba envolviendo de forma cálida y alarmante.

-Gracias… Lo sé, ya lo he probado antes. – Apenas conseguí decirlo con un hilo de voz antes de beber.

-Naturalmente… Me alegro de tenerte en mi barco… Ha sido un abordaje muy agradable. – Sus labios esbozaron una sonrisa torcida que hizo que mis piernas temblasen y podía notar como una especie de aura vibrante que lo rodeaba y que colisionaba con mi propia piel erizándola. ¿Qué tipo de poderosa influencia ejercía ese hombre en mí, como para provocar semejantes reacciones?

-Yo… no sabía que este fuese tu barco, estábamos cerca y Carlisle nos llamó y… – Lo dije casi jadeando, con la voz temblorosa y la respiración errática y superficial hacía que mi pecho subiese y bajase excitado mientras que mi mano libre se aferraba a la barandilla del barco.

-Shhh… ¿Acaso no has oído lo que he dicho? – La suave reprimenda me hizo bajar de nuevo la mirada, abochornada por el calor en mi vientre. Las suaves capas de terciopelo de su voz ejercían una perniciosa influencia en mí, y su tono calmado pero firme y demandante…

-Sí. – Era un depredador muy peligroso, me recordé a mí misma.

-Que estés aquí es una coincidencia maravillosa… Quiero proponerte algo. – Aparté los ojos del azul del mar para perderme en los suyos que parecían más oscuros… de un color cercano al verde jade con matices azules.

-¿Proponerme algo? Ya te he dicho que yo no soy una bailarina que haga bailes privados en fiestas, no… – Lo dije a la defensiva y algo cansada de ese tipo de propuestas, raro era el verano que no nos pedían un par de veces por lo menos, que bailásemos en fiestas privadas.

-Silencio. – Edward cortó mi discurso de raíz y yo cerré la boca inmediatamente. – No quiero verte bailar… Quiero sexo. – Mi vientre se contrajo como respuesta antes de que mi cerebro pudiese terminar de procesar lo que acababa de decirme. A pesar de no ser una sorpresa del todo… Me dejó sin aliento.

-¿Qué…? – Susurré la pregunta siendo vagamente consciente de que estábamos rodeados de personas que parecían ignorarnos. Sus ojos relampaguearon peligrosos y se inclinó hacia mí, haciendo que su presencia y el poder y magnetismo que emanaba resultasen abrumadores.

-Sexo.

Lo susurró justo en mi oído y su aliento acarició mi cuello erizando toda la piel y mandando el mensaje directamente a la parte a la que se estaba refiriendo. Mi sexo se humedeció automáticamente y no pude reaccionar. Estaba como paralizada ante su propuesta con la cabeza diciendo una cosa y el cuerpo pidiendo otra muy diferente.

-Quiero sacarte de aquí, llevarte a mi camarote y hundirme dentro de tu cuerpo. – Sus dedos acariciaron la sensible piel de mi cuello. – Puedo asegurarte que todas mis amantes quedan satisfechas... Y yo soy un hombre que sabe ser generoso con quien me complace…

En ese momento mi cerebro comenzó a funcionar de nuevo. ¡Estaba proponiendo pagarme!

-Tengo que irme. – Busqué con la mirada a Alice que para mi suerte me buscaba a su vez con los ojos algo preocupados y me indicaba que ya nos marchábamos.

-Quédate. – Su mano se cerró en torno a mi brazo y mi voluntad flaqueó. Eso me alarmó y terminó por convencerme de que tenía que irme de allí antes de que me dejase arrastrar por su voluntad y la poderosa influencia que ese hombre ejercía sobre mí, sin apenas conocerlo de nada.

-Tengo que irme. – Lo jadeé de forma entrecortada, débil y cargado de un deseo mal disimulado. Porque si era sincera conmigo misma, todo mi cuerpo clamaba por dejarse tomar por ese hombre. Hacía demasiado tiempo desde aquello que pasó, deseaba con vehemencia a ese desconocido… Pero mis miedos regían en mi cabeza y nunca había sido una chica de una noche, ni frívola… ¡Estúpida! Quiere pagarte por acostarte con él. ¡Sal de aquí!

Me zafé de su brazo y sin volver a mirarlo emprendí mi camino casi a ciegas hacia la plataforma donde acceder a la pequeña lancha que me sacaría de allí. Esquivé como pude a los demás asistentes a la fiesta notando con asombrosa claridad y sin lugar a dudas, como Edward seguía mis pasos a una prudente distancia.

Jake estaba a los mandos de la lancha y me miraba sin esconder su enfado, Alice me tendía la mano para ayudarme y recordé los malditos tacones atados a la pierna que me había forzado a llevar. Me agaché para soltarlos forcejeando contra las cintas que los mantenían sujetos para subir a la lancha cuanto antes.

Apenas me di cuenta de que por esa parte del yate había un grupo que estaba haciendo esquí acuático con potentes lanchas.

-Aleja la embarcación. Está demasiado cerca. – La voz de Edward a mi espalda dirigiéndose a Jake no hizo más que ponerme mucho más nerviosa de lo que ya estaba.

-¿Cómo pretendes que suba si la alejo?

-Es peligroso. – Por fin pude soltar los malditos zapatos y se los lancé a Alice. Me hubiese gustado darle en la cabeza con ellos. Puse los pies en la resbaladiza plataforma…

Y caí al mar.

Me zambullí en las cálidas aguas como un peso muerto, abochornada porque eso era lo último que me faltaba. Me sentí desolada de que la Bella insufriblemente patosa no hubiese desaparecido del todo. ¡Y nada menos que delante de Edward!

Me consolé pensando que en realidad no importaba… Nadé hasta la superficie y saqué la cabeza rezando para que él no estuviese allí todavía, pero no tuve esa suerte. Vi sus ojos muy abiertos reflejando una alarma y angustia que no supe identificar mirando hacia el frente.

-¡No! – Apenas registré su grito cuando vi el casco de nuestra lancha demasiado cerca, sentí un fuerte golpe en la cabeza… Y nada más.

Entre la bruma densa y oscura en la que estaba sumida, apenas tenía asomos entrecortados de la realidad que me rodeaba: unos fuertes brazos en torno a mí… un dolor agudo en la parte posterior de mi cabeza… fragmentos entrecortados de una voz cálida y profunda que tenía un punto de nerviosismo recriminando a alguien por estar demasiado cerca… un pequeño vistazo del brillante azul del cielo… Y de nuevo todo negro.

Cuando volví a tomar conciencia de mí misma estaba en una cama que olía a limpio y envuelta confortablemente en unas suaves sábanas de hilo. Registré que tenía el pelo mojado y que estaba empapando la almohada. Abrí los ojos y lo primero que vi fueron los ojos azul oscuro de Esme que me sonreían y acariciaba con su mano mi frente.

-Hola… Nos has dado un buen susto. – Sus palabras cariñosas me recordaron todo lo que había sucedido… Los malditos zapatos… la plataforma inestable por las lanchas del esquí acuático… Jake acercando nuestra lancha más de la cuenta… Edward… ¡Oh, Dios!

Me incorporé de un golpe y la cabeza me dio vueltas. Aún así me las arreglé para no soltar la sábana que me cubría, ya que una pequeña y recóndita parte de mi cerebro había conseguido registrar que estaba completamente desnuda bajo ellas.

Miré desconcertada a Esme y quise morir cuando detrás de ella pude ver a un Edward con el pelo mojado, otra camisa diferente a la que vestía y la expresión severa y preocupada al mismo tiempo. ¿Me habría sacado él del agua? Todo parecía indicar que así fue…

-¿Te encuentras bien? – Miré hacia donde provenía la voz y el estómago se me terminó de caer al suelo cuando vi a Carlisle a los pies de la cama en la que me encontraba. Miré a mi alrededor y supuse q estaba en uno de los camarotes del yate de Edward… Quise volver a desmayarme en ese momento, pero no tuve tanta suerte.

-Sí… – Me obligué a responderle avergonzada. – Me duele un poco la cabeza, eso es todo.

-Te has golpeado la cabeza con el casco de la lancha, pero pareces estar bien, tanto Edward como yo te hemos revisado y parece que el golpe no reviste gravedad. Pero deberías ir a que lo viese un médico. – Le dediqué una pequeña sonrisa de agradecimiento a Carlisle mientras me aseguraba que la sábana no dejaba ver demasiado de mí.

-Estoy perfectamente bien, muchas gracias. – Miré primero a Carlisle y luego a Edward para agradecerles todo lo que fuese que habían hecho por mí. Esme me sonreía de forma maternal y vio la aprensión en mis ojos.

-Te desnudamos entre Alice y yo, cielo, no podía meterte en la cama con el vestido y el bikini mojados.

-Muchas gracias Esme. ¿Dónde está…?

-Estoy aquí Bella. – Alice apareció por la puerta y me sonrió de forma cómplice, procuré devolvérsela pero no creo que lo consiguiese, me sentía demasiado intimidada en la situación en la que me encontraba.

-Has tenido mucha suerte, aún así esta noche no trabajarás, pero tienes que prometerme que si te sientes mareada acudirás inmediatamente al médico. Alice puede quedarse contigo si lo necesitas. – Carlisle siempre hacía ese tipo de cosas, es decir, disponía lo mejor para nosotros aunque eso fuese en contra de sus intereses, era la época de mayor trabajo en la disco y prescindir en la misma noche de dos bailarinas era un grave contratiempo.

-Muchas gracias Carlisle, pero no es necesario. Estoy perfectamente bien y si me encuentro mal en algún momento acudiré al médico. – Era cierto, me dolía la cabeza, pero no era nada que no pudiese solucionar un calmante y algo de descanso. Me gustaba mucho la forma en la que se preocupaba por nosotras, le tenía mucho cariño a él y a Esme.

-Está bien, confío en que así sea, sabes que puedes llamarnos en cualquier momento, ¿verdad? – Sonreí y asentí con la cabeza.

-Gracias de nuevo. – Volví a asegurar la sábana sobre mi pecho de forma instintiva.

-¿Puedo tener unos minutos a solas con Isabella? – La voz de Edward atravesó la habitación y se clavó directamente en mi corazón que comenzó a latir desbocado. Un denso silencio precedió a su frase que más que preguntar… demandaba con cortesía y firmeza mezcladas.

Yo me ruboricé y bajé la cabeza odiándome por mi ridícula actitud. ¿Qué me pasaba ante ese hombre? Finalmente Carlisle rompió el incómodo silencio con un suspiro.

-Naturalmente, pero recuerda su golpe. Esme, Alice… Salgamos. – Abrí los ojos alarmada. ¿De verdad me iba a dejar a solas con él? Una parte de mí dedujo que si lo hacía, era porque Edward era de su confianza, aun así...

-Lo tengo muy presente, gracias Carlisle. – A pesar de mi inicial reticencia algo me empujó a levantar la vista y hacerle una señal a Alice con la cabeza para que se marchase también, asegurándole con una sonrisa que estaría bien. – Yo llevaré a Isabella a casa. – Mi estómago se encogió dolorosamente a causa de los nervios e insistí en mi gesto hacia Alice que permanecía sin moverse esperando mi reacción. No olvidaba que ella le había dado mi nombre a Edward y juraría que se sentía culpable por ello todavía. Por fin decidió hacerme caso y se acercó para despedirse con un beso en la mejilla.

-Te espero en casa. – En ese momento, justo antes de que todos saliesen se produjo un extraño e interesante intercambio de miradas entre Alice y yo, en la que me recomendaba prudencia, entre Esme y yo, en la que pude ver en sus ojos un extraño brillo como de… ¿orgullo? ¿ternura? Definitivamente el golpe me había afectado, pero de todas formas el intercambio de miradas que se llevó el premio fue el que protagonizaron Edward y Carlisle. Silenciosamente mantuvieron una conversación breve y muy privada que no supe interpretar de ninguna manera y que terminó con una imperceptible inclinación de cabeza por parte de Carlisle.

Todos salieron y nos quedamos a solas en ese lujoso camarote, que por algún motivo supuse que no era el principal y rodeados de un espeso e incómodo silencio que me impulsó a volver a asegurar mi sábana por enésima vez. ¡Dios…!

-¿Te encuentras bien? El golpe fue bastante fuerte. – Edward se sentó cómodamente en una butaca cerca de la cama e inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado esperando mi respuesta y sospeché que midiendo mi reacción.

-Sí, muchas gracias… Supongo que fuiste tú quién me sacó del agua… Gracias… – Mi voz volvió a sonar suave y apenas en un murmullo, eso me pasaba con una frecuencia exasperante cada vez que me dirigía a él.

Edward se limitó a aceptar mi agradecimiento con una solemne inclinación de cabeza antes de dejar que el silencio volviese a rodearnos. Los ecos de la fiesta llegaban hasta nosotros, pero por extraño que parezca, es como si permaneciesen fuera de nuestra particular y tensa burbuja.

Suspiré muy nerviosa con el eco de la palabra 'sexo' pronunciada por él resonando en mi cabeza y en todo mi cuerpo para mi vergüenza.

-¿Puedo…? ¿Podría vestirme, por favor? – No tengo la menor idea de por qué lo pedí de esa forma. Aunque en mi fuero interno lo sospechase y eso sólo provocó que mi miedo creciese y se expandiese.

Después de otro tenso siglo en silencio y para mi estupor, Edward me acercó los zapatos de tacón. Y nada más.

Alargué una mano delatoramente temblorosa y comencé a calzármelos bajo su atenta mirada que no perdía ni un solo detalle de cada uno de mis movimientos para atarme las cintas. Era perfectamente consciente de cómo sus ojos recorrían cada centímetro de mi piel expuesta y eso no contribuía a que mis dedos colaborasen.

-Sospecho que antes te asusté con mis propósitos. – Tragué en seco y deseé ser más descarada para contestarle con una frase cortante… O para apartar la sábana.

-¿Podría tener el resto de mi ropa? ¿Y… y algo de privacidad, por favor? – No, yo no era así, no podía…

-No me has respondido. – Inspiré profundamente y enfrenté esos penetrantes ojos con toda la dignidad que pude reunir.

-Yo no soy una bailarina a disposición de los clientes del _Privé_ para tener sexo… Carlisle jamás permitiría que eso sucediese en su negocio. Me limito a bailar y nada más. Lamento que te hayas llevado una impresión equivocada, él siempre insiste en que mantengamos las distancias con los clientes… Y eso es lo que yo hago. – Lo dije sin vacilar y con un mal disimulado orgullo dándole un tono vibrante a mis palabras. Edward me escuchó en silencio y con una expresión inescrutable endureciéndole las facciones.

-¿Te resulta fácil obedecerlo? – Dijo por fin y me sorprendió completamente al hacerlo.

-Claro que sí, Carlisle… él sólo quiere lo mejor para nosotros, nos cuida y yo… yo le tengo un profundo respeto, no quisiera defraudarlo con mi comportamiento. – Le respondí con absoluta sinceridad. ¿Por qué tenía la sensación de que estaba siendo evaluada de alguna forma?

-Eso habla muy bien de ti. Me alegro de que esa sea tu actitud. – Asentí y ninguno de los dos dijo nada durante unos interminables segundos.

-¿Puedo tener mi ropa ahora? ¿Por favor? – De nuevo esa voz suave…

-Está mojada aún. – Suspiré siendo consciente de que me encontraba en una comprometida situación, si insistía en no devolverme mi ropa… ¿sería capaz de salir envuelta en la sábana?

-Podré soportar un bikini mojado en pleno verano. – Lo miré y él ni siquiera se inmutó. Esa era sin lugar a dudas la conversación más tensa que había sostenido en toda mi vida.

-Antes de eso quiero insistir en mi propuesta. Isabella… Quiero tener sexo contigo, una sola noche, toda para mí… Nada más. Un hombre como yo puede facilitarte… ciertas cosas, dime algo a lo que aspires y si me complaces sabré agradecértelo. – Ya no pude más y una oleada de indignación me explotó en el pecho y estoy segura que tiñó mis mejillas.

-Cuando me acuesto con un hombre es porque quiero, no porque me ofrezca nada a cambio. – Me aferré a la sábana en torno a mí y le sostuve desafiante la mirada.

-Así será si es lo que quieres… Piensa en mi propuesta. - ¿Qué? ¿Seguía insistiendo en que quería una noche de sexo conmigo?

-Ahora te dejaré para que te pongas ese bikini mojado, pero no permitiré que vistas ese empapado vestido, creo que una de mis camisas cumplirá bien su propósito, a fin de cuentas es muy parecido a lo que llevabas. – No me atreví a discutirle, a fin de cuentas me estaba dando lo que quería.

-Gracias. – Se quitó la camisa que llevaba puesta y me la tendió antes de salir de la habitación sin volver a mirarme y cerrar suavemente la puerta tras él. Cuando recuperé el aliento después de la impresión que me había causado verle el torso desnudo, me vestí nerviosa debatiendo conmigo misma el motivo por el que no estaba del todo enfadada por su ofrecimiento de pagarme por tener sexo… Quizás en otros lugares fuese así… Alice tenía la teoría de que Lauren no seguía exactamente los consejos de Carlisle… En fin, daba igual, yo tenía muy claro lo que era y lo que no y se lo había dejado muy claro a él también.

Su camisa olía deliciosamente a él… Subí las mangas, tiré de los faldones hacia abajo y comprobé que me llegaban hasta el muslo… Bien.

Edward me estaba esperando en el enorme salón del lujoso yate vestido con la tercera camisa del día en sólo un par de horas, apenas me fijé a causa de los nervios, pero las tapicerías eran claras y la madera que llenaba cada espacio de un profundo y rico tono chocolate. Me lanzó una mirada de arriba abajo y salió primero tomándome de la mano mientras atravesábamos a los invitados que seguían disfrutando de la fiesta en dirección hacia la famosa plataforma.

Parecía tener prisa por sacarme de allí y no le culpaba, me había colado en su fiesta sin invitación y había provocado un espectáculo lamentable con mi caída al agua y el posterior golpe. Y me había negado a tener sexo con él_… __Eres tonta Bella_…

Nos montamos en una modernísima lancha negra brillante a la que Edward me ayudó a subir mientras un hombre grande y fuerte mantenía estable la plataforma para mí. Hicimos todo el trayecto en silencio, roto solamente por el sonido del agua golpeando contra la lancha. Me agarré con fuerza a mi asiento y me alegré de que aquel trasto volase sobre el agua, así llegaríamos antes al puerto y yo podría despedirme e irme a mi casa a meter la cabeza bajo la almohada y tratar de olvidar todo lo que había sucedido con ese hombre que me había dejado muy claro que quería sexo conmigo y que estaba dispuesto a ofrecer algo a cambio.

Pero para mi desolación, cuando llegamos al puerto, no se despidió de mí y nos montamos en un coche que parecía antiguo… En realidad no me importaba el coche, sino la dirección que tomaba por las calles de la isla. No íbamos en dirección a mi casa, lo confirmé cuando aparcó en la entrada del hospital y abrió mi puerta para que me bajase.

En ese momento me hubiese encantado tener con él la suficiente confianza como para poder decirle que no me hacía muy feliz que me viese un médico y que se lo agradecía, pero que hiciese el favor de llevarme a mi casa…

Pero en vez de eso me callé y lo obedecí mansamente. Una parte perversa de mi mente pensó que quizás quisiese asegurarse de que me veía un médico para evitar una posible demanda por mi parte. Así que con ese pensamiento me dejé revisar por el médico que me atendió para confirmar lo que ya sabía y que él mismo y Carlisle me habían dicho: que se trataba de un golpe sin importancia.

¿No lo he dicho? Ah… sí, él entró conmigo para aumentar mi bochorno y asegurarse de que el doctor me hacía todas las pruebas necesarias y alguna más que confirmase lo que en mi casa todo el mundo sabía: que tenía la cabeza muy dura.

Era extraño… se comportaba como si se sintiese responsable de mí…

Cuando por fin me dejó en casa con los medicamentos para el dolor que el doctor me había recetado detuvo el coche y se quedó mirándome con esa intensidad tan desconcertante que sólo provocaba que me sintiese más nerviosa de lo que ya estaba, más aún vestida con su camisa que olía tanto a él.

-Isabella… Quiero que me prometas que si te sientes mal me llamarás inmediatamente. Tienes mi número de teléfono. – Asentí con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Así lo haré… Muchas gracias por todo. – Edward resopló y sacudió la cabeza como negando ante algún pensamiento.

-Cuídate mucho. Debes marcharte ahora.

Sin más salió el coche y abrió la puerta del copiloto, me dio la mano para ayudarme a salir y juraría que pude sentir la sutil caricia de su pulgar sobre mi piel.

Le dediqué una última pequeña sonrisa antes de entrar en mi casa y eludir a Alice con la excusa de mi dolor de cabeza. Me acosté directamente y constaté lo que todo mi cuerpo me gritaba desde el primer momento en que lo vi.

Deseaba a ese hombre con cada célula de mi cuerpo.

A la noche siguiente cuando volví al trabajo, no vi a Edward, ni la siguiente, ni la siguiente… y me sorprendí a mí misma buscándolo con ansiedad cada noche en la discoteca, quizás estaba en otro local, quizás se había ido de la isla, quizás esa escultural morena lo mantenía bien ocupado… no me sorprendería lo más mínimo.

Tampoco su yate estaba en el puerto… Se había marchado… y con él mis locas fantasías. Era mejor así.

Apenas faltaba una semana para que dejásemos la isla y él seguía sin aparecer. Yo quería volver a verlo… aunque solo fuese por un momento, aunque fuese de lejos, solo para comprobar si era tal y como lo recordaba o había empezado a adornar ese recuerdo. A veces me convencía a mí misma de que es humanamente imposible que alguien tan perfecto existiese realmente. Parece mentira como cambia el cuento, hacía apenas una semana quería correr de él tanto como fuese posible, pero desde que dejé de verlo, su ausencia se me hacía insoportable.

Su camisa colgaba en mi armario y a veces enterraba la nariz en ella y aspiraba profundamente para retirarme inmediatamente recriminándome por mi estupidez.

Y quería esa noche de sexo con él… ¡Maldita sea! Deseaba esa noche de sexo con él.

En esos pensamientos estaba hasta que sonó mi móvil. Miré el identificador de llamada y comprobé que era un número privado. Mi corazón se aceleró mientras lo acercaba para contestar.

-¿Di…diga? – Conseguí articular con un bochornoso titubeo.

-¿Bella? ¡Hola, soy Jasper! – Esto sí que era una sorpresa. Jasper Whitlock había sido uno de mis mejores amigos durante la universidad, compartíamos clases y llegamos a tenernos verdadero aprecio. Él tenía trabajo asegurado en la empresa de su familia que se dedicaba a construir recintos deportivos, sobretodo grandes estadios y en más de una ocasión me ofreció trabajar con él, pero yo prefería intentarlo por mí misma y si no tenía suerte, siempre podría recordárselo. Aunque estoy segura de que no sería necesario, Jasper era un auténtico caballero y si le ofrecía ayuda a alguien no lo olvidaría.

-¡Hey Jazz! Qué sorpresa, dime, ¿qué te cuentas? – Tenía una mezcla de sensaciones, alivio por un lado y por otro un poco de decepción, pero era imposible que me llamase quien yo quería, de todas formas yo tenía su número de móvil y ninguna intención de usarlo... Pura contradicción.

-Qué alegría oírte, acabo de llegar a la isla, me quedaré unos días y me preguntaba si podíamos vernos. – Estaba hablando en singular, no había dicho 'nos quedaremos…'

-¡Claro que sí! Ehhh… ¿vienes tú solo? ¿No te acompaña María? – No pude aguantar la curiosidad y se lo pregunté a bocajarro. Jasper suspiró por teléfono.

-No, hemos terminado, lo nuestro era una guerra constante, ya lo sabes. – No puedo decir que lo sintiese, siempre me pareció una bruja manipuladora. Ahora se trataba de saber como estaba él.

-Bueno, no te preocupes, seguro que lo pasaremos muy bien, te presentaré a mis amigos, ven, estamos en una playa que se llama La Push. – Y con esto me volví hacia Alice para comunicarle la noticia y se mostró encantada de conocer por fin al famoso Jasper. A pesar de todos nuestros años juntos, la 'simpática' María había acaparado al pobre Jasper hasta el punto de que nunca coincidió con Alice.

Poco después vi como Jasper se acercaba hacia nosotros, lo saludé y comencé a presentarlo a los demás, cuando le tocó el turno a Alice se quedaron atrapados cada uno en los ojos del otro.

-Te he estado esperando durante mucho tiempo. – No pude disimular mi cara de asombro ante la frase que le dijo Alice. _¿Pero qué coño…?_

-Siento haber tardado tanto. – Fue la respuesta que le dio Jasper y que me dejó con los ojos y la boca abiertos como una tonta, se miraban como si nada más existiese. Yo puse los ojos en blanco y los dejé en su burbuja, esos dos tenían mucho de lo que hablar por cómo estaban yendo las cosas.

-R-

El tiempo pasaba dando tirones, a veces lento y otras rápido, solo que los periodos lentos eran exasperantemente lentos y los rápidos increíblemente rápidos. Apenas veía a Alice desde que Jasper llegó. Me sentía fascinada por la forma en que se comportaban, parecía que estaban juntos desde siempre, ella estaba pendiente de todas sus necesidades y él se puede decir que besaba el suelo que mi amiga pisaba.

Nunca hubiese creído posible semejante amor a primera vista. En cambio mi mente no conocía un momento de paz desde que conocí a Edward y dejé de verlo, hasta el punto de pensar si no fueron imaginaciones mías, pero la camisa y la tarjeta con su número me traía de nuevo a la realidad en toda la extensión de la palabra, en ningún universo paralelo un hombre cómo Edward se sentiría atraído por alguien como yo. No tenía sentido. Y pensó que era una puta…

El final del verano se acercaba y yo había retrasado demasiado lo inevitable y necesario, así que me dediqué a enviar los currículos a las empresas de construcción de Seattle, iríamos a vivir allí porque Rosalie era de allí y porque estaba muy cerca de Forks, a Alice no le importaba estar lejos de su familia y ya tenía programadas algunas entrevistas de trabajo para la primera semana de Septiembre. Facilitó mucho las cosas el hecho que desde la universidad me mandasen algunas direcciones de empresas que estaban dispuestas a contratar a estudiantes recién licenciados. Rosalie nos había alquilado un pequeño apartamento de dos habitaciones en una zona bastante céntrica que salía bien de precio porque necesitaba reformas urgentes, iba a ser algo provisional, para un par de meses como mucho, así que serviría mientras que nos asentábamos y comenzábamos a trabajar.

Jasper se fue de la isla para comenzar a trabajar en Seattle un par de días antes que nosotras, lo que nos dio oportunidad a Alice y a mí para ponernos al día.

-Es él Bella, lo sé, jamás he estado tan segura de algo en mi vida. – Delante de mí estaba una mujer total e incondicionalmente enamorada y eso me alegraba tanto como si me sucediese a mí misma.

-Pues no sabes como me alegro, por los dos. Jasper es una persona muy especial y a ti te quiero como a una hermana. – Era totalmente cierto, Alice era mi hermana a efectos prácticos y Jasper parecía un caballero recién salido de la película "_Lo que el viento se llevó_", una mujer haría de él su voluntad, precisamente por su caballerosidad y el hecho de que estuviese en manos de Alice era tranquilizador para mí, nadie cuidaría de mi amigo como mi amiga.

-Sé que te alegras por nosotros, pero yo te noto triste. – Definitivamente soy transparente para que una persona que se encuentra ahora mismo en una burbuja de amor perfecto, pueda leer en mi interior de esa forma.

-Alice…no empieces. Estoy bien, nada ha cambiado. – Procuré sonar convincente aunque eso fuese una causa perdida.

-Creo que ese es precisamente el problema, desde que apareció el "señor siempre consigo la información que quiero", estás distinta, creo que melancólica.

Suspiré sonoramente en un vano intento de ocultar mi dilema, no sabía si contarle mi lucha interna sin esperanzas. Ella esperó pacientemente mi respuesta y me decidí a confiar en ella.

-Estoy muy confusa Alice, desde que conocí a Edward me siento atrapada por él, la atracción que ese hombre ejerce sobre mí es desconcertante y eso que no he vuelto a verlo desde aquel día. – De repente me sentí como si me hubiese quitado un enorme peso de encima, quizás solo necesitaba una conversación de chicas.

-Puede que eso sea lo que pasa, que no has vuelto a verlo. De todas formas tienes su teléfono pero no lo has llamado. – Hice un gesto vago con la cabeza y cerré de golpe el libro que sostenía en las manos sin leer.

-Tengo miedo…estoy convencida que ese hombre es capaz de derribar todas mis murallas, no creo que sea capaz de negarle nada que me pida, cuando me conoció yo interpretaba un papel pero no estoy segura de que pueda seguir haciéndolo si vuelvo a encontrarme con él. – Bien… ya lo había soltado.

-No puedes pasarte la vida pretendiendo ser lo que no eres Bella. Tal como yo veo las cosas eres una mujer que necesita que la quieran y que la cuiden, tienes que darte una oportunidad y ese hombre tan guapo puede ser un excelente comienzo. Date una alegría y si vuelves a tenerlo a tiro procura que no se te escape. – Me dijo todo esto sonriendo y dándome unas palmadas cariñosas en la espalda. – Ahora vámonos, no quiero llegar tarde a la fiesta de Carlisle y Esme. – Quise echarme al suelo y hacer uso de mi resistencia pasiva…

Mañana a medio día salía nuestro vuelo hacia Seattle y Carlisle y Esme daban hoy una fiesta como despedida del verano, empezaba antes de la hora del almuerzo y duraba hasta la tarde y luego descansábamos un rato, nos duchábamos y nos cambiábamos de ropa para la cena que seguía. Alice estaba encantada con este tipo de fiestas, lo tenía todo planeado, los biquinis, nuestros vestidos, zapatos y complementos hasta el más mínimo detalle, estaba en su elemento.

Yo pensaba que la tierra se había abierto y caía directamente al más profundo de los infiernos.

Cuando llegamos a casa de Carlisle estuve a punto de creer que no conseguiría sobrevivir a la fiesta. Decenas de camareros iban y venían ocupados por el jardín, había una enorme mesa al aire libre donde se serviría el almuerzo, flores, tumbonas, la increíble piscina, los invitados en traje de baño y con grandes pamelas… Busqué un sitio tranquilo algo apartado de los demás invitados y me puse a tomar el sol.

Muchas de las invitadas hacían topless, por lo que mirando hacia Esme le hice señales preguntando si le importaba que me quitase la parte de arriba del biquini a lo que contestó encogiendo los hombros y negando con la cabeza mientras sonreía.

Recordé la forma en la que me aferraba a la sábana en aquel camarote delante de Edward y en lo distinto que resultaba hacer topless sin esos ojos penetrantes fijos en mí.

Me quedé con el pecho descubierto, me tumbé y me relajé mientras sentía como el sol acariciaba mi piel. Mis pensamientos volvieron a mi tormento: Edward.

Solo con pensar en él todo mi cuerpo reaccionaba, mi piel se erizaba, me sudaban las palmas de las manos…

-Preciosos… pero cúbrete, esos pequeños pezones acabarían con la voluntad del hombre más fuerte.

Mi corazón dio un vuelco salvaje, los músculos de mi vagina se contrajeron, yo conocía esa voz aunque sonase un poco más ronca, me tapé los senos con mi brazo derecho a la vez que me incorporaba sobre el izquierdo y abría los ojos.

No podía ser, Edward me miraba con ojos oscuros de pie junto a la tumbona y parecía molesto por la forma en la que tensaba la mandíbula. La camisa azul completamente abierta dejaba ver un pecho fuerte y musculoso, pero no demasiado, su abdomen perfectamente definido, unas bermudas de un azul más oscuro colgaban de sus caderas señalando los músculos marcados de su vientre… Me estaba poniendo muy nerviosa, hasta que me obligué a mirarlo a los ojos de nuevo y entonces me puse roja como un tomate. Me había descubierto pasando mis ojos por todo su cuerpo… ¡Y joder que cuerpo! Mis recuerdos no le hacían justicia, era incluso más impresionante.

Bajé los ojos y me mordí el labio con fuerza mientras buscaba con la mano libre la parte de arriba del biquini, estaba muy, muy nerviosa. Cuando lo encontré, me lo coloqué como pude para no enseñar más de la cuenta y el maldito tenía una sonrisa torcida que me derretía mientras que no me quitaba los ojos de encima.

-Es un placer volver a verte Isabella. – Me ofreció su mano para levantarme. Yo la acepté y cuando estuve de pie junto a él, se la acercó lentamente a su boca y dejó un suave beso sobre ella.

A duras penas conseguí reaccionar.

-Lo mismo digo Edward. – Mi voz fue un penoso susurro.

-Van a servir ya el almuerzo. – Todavía tenía sujeta la mano que me había besado, tiró de ella y puso su otra mano en la parte baja de mi espalda, obligándome suavemente a caminar junto a él hacia la mesa. Cuando llegamos me dejó junto a Alice y él fue a sentarse con otras personas que no conocía. No pude articular palabra durante todo el trayecto hacia la mesa.

Alice me miraba divertida mientras me ofrecía mi pareo para que me cubriese durante el almuerzo.

-Esta es tu oportunidad, no seas tonta. – Tenía razón, ya estaba bien de esa Bella tímida y asustada.

El almuerzo pasó entre miradas de Alice para ver cómo estaba y miradas de Edward desde el otro extremo de la mesa que tenían esa intensidad que me hacían sentir desnuda por dentro y por fuera. Apenas pude comer y mantener una conversación coherente con las personas que tenía a mi lado.

Edward no volvió a acercarse y hubo un momento en que dejé de verlo, así que aproveché para decirle a Alice que me marchaba a casa para descansar un rato antes de la segunda parte de la fiesta. Ella quiso venir conmigo y supe que vendría una sesión de preguntas y consejos.

-Te mira como si fueses comestible – Ya, yo también me había dado cuenta de ese detalle.

-Pero no se ha vuelto a acercar a mí Alice…

-No lo ha hecho porque lo han mantenido ocupado y porque Jake desapareció justo después del almuerzo, de lo contrario, sospecho que hubiésemos visto un duelo de testosterona.

Resoplé incómoda, Jacob mantenía hacia mí una postura algo confusa desde el día de la presentación del perfume y la escena en el yate de Edward, por una parte procuraba mantener una distancia prudente, pero por otra parte lo había sorprendido varias veces mirándome, yo ignoraba esas miradas todo lo que podía, pero había veces que resultaba realmente difícil.

-Bella, no seas tonta, si se presenta la oportunidad no la desaproveches, pégate una alegría al cuerpo, después de todo… ¿qué probabilidades tienes de volver a encontrarte con él? – El corazón se me encogió dentro del pecho.

-Ese es el problema, yo nunca he sido chica de una noche y no estoy segura de como comportarme. – Alice suspiró sonoramente.

-No tienes que comportarte de ninguna manera, sólo sé tú misma.

Seguimos la conversación hasta que llegó la hora de arreglarnos para la fiesta. Alice llevaba un vestido negro hasta los pies que dejaba toda su espalda descubierta con tacones negros a juego y yo también llevaba un vestido largo de tirantas, sólo que el mío era en tono nude de gasa que se ajustaba suavemente a mi cuerpo como una segunda piel cuando me movía y unos tacones de diez centímetros en el mismo color ¡diez centímetros! Maquillaje discreto, cabello suelto y bolso-cartera bajo el brazo. Ya estábamos listas y yo no podía con los nervios pensando que Edward quizás estuviese allí.

Cuando llegamos casi todo el mundo ya disfrutaba de la fiesta. Pude ver como decenas de lámparas de papel adornaban el jardín y velas flotantes llenaban la piscina. Estaba maravillada viendo el precioso efecto de toda la decoración cuando me topé con esos ojos verdes que me quitaban la respiración que se estaban acercando a mí junto con el resto del glorioso conjunto que era Edward.

-Buenas noches Isabella. – No, no eran cosas mías, ese hombre acariciaba mi nombre con sus perfectos labios.

-Buenas noches. – Estaba tan arrebatadoramente guapo que cortaba la respiración, envuelto en un traje de chaqueta gris de verano y una camisa blanca que abrazaba cada músculo de su glorioso cuerpo.

Me acercó una copa de vino blanco de la bandeja de un camarero mientras que yo lo miraba extasiada ante la elegancia de cada movimiento que hacía. Él me sonreía como si guardase un secreto e inmediatamente Esme nos llamó para la cena y de nuevo nos separamos para mi exasperación.

Todo el tiempo estaba nerviosa, no tenía ni idea de cómo se iba a desarrollar la noche. Cuando terminó la cena comenzó el baile y él volvió a acercarse. Lo vi venir con paso largo y felino, decidido, como de depredador. Era hipnotizante la manera en la que se movía.

-¿Me concedes este baile? – Pronunció cada palabra tan seductoramente que solo pude asentir y sujetar la mano que me ofrecía. Una vez en la pista de baile me abrazó y comenzó a moverse. Ese hombre sabía lo que hacía, bailaba maravillosamente y cada curva de mi cuerpo se adaptaba al suyo creando una necesidad de más contacto que nunca había sentido antes.

Me mordí el labio y lo miré entre las pestañas en un torpe intento de coqueteo.

-Desapareciste…pensé que no volvería a verte. – No podía creer que esa fuese yo, desde luego ese hombre sacaba una parte de mí totalmente desconocida.

-¿Me echaste de menos? – No le contesté, no sabía que podía decirle sin descubrir totalmente mis sentimientos, así que me limité a encogerme de hombros.

-Tuve que atender algunos asuntos urgentes. – Había un tono divertido en su respuesta, creo que le había gustado comprobar que noté su ausencia. ¡Bravo Bella! Otro punto para su ego...

Pensé que debería devolverle su camisa, pero en vez de decírselo me hice la despistada y decidí esperar a que él me la pidiese… si es que la quería de vuelta…

-Acompáñame a dar un paseo. – Notó que dudé un momento – No será lejos, solo quiero comprobar algo. – Y sin darme tiempo a decirle que no, me empujó suavemente por la espalda hasta que salimos de la fiesta. Mi corazón latía frenéticamente porque en realidad sabía dónde íbamos, más bien que es lo que íbamos a hacer donde quiera que me llevase.

Bajamos por unas escaleras que daban directamente al muelle donde atracaban varios yates, entre ellos el suyo. La casa de Carlisle y Esme estaba en lo alto de una colina y daba al mar por un lado y al muelle por otro. Caminamos juntos delante de la línea de impresionantes yates de lujo hasta que decidí ser valiente y preguntar.

-¿Qué quieres comprobar? – Le pregunté en un intento de romper el silencio que rodeaba nuestros pasos con el mar de fondo, ansiosa porque me adelantase algo de sus planes.

-Yo siempre estoy tramando algo y para llevar mis planes a cabo tengo que saber exactamente qué puedo esperar… sólo necesito comprobar un par de cosas, no tardaré mucho. – Me había respondido sin contestarme realmente… Me sentí impaciente, pero decidí callar y dejarme guiar respetando sus tiempos, en realidad estaba fascinada por su forma de hacer las cosas y de tratarme.

Edward me sonrió de medio lado mientras que se paraba ante su yate que era uno de los más hermosos, grandes y modernos que había visto en mi vida.

-Ven, sube a bordo, cuidado con la pasarela. – Me tendió una mano que yo tomé encantada mientras me quitaba los tacones para no resbalar de nuevo. Su nada elegante alusión a mi caída me ruborizó hasta resultar insoportable y no fui capaz de contestarle nada.

Estaba muerta de miedo y de excitación, tenía una ligera idea de lo que podía pasar dentro del yate, pero tampoco quería hacerme ilusiones. Y si era sincera conmigo misma, no estaba segura de estar preparada. Pero ahí me encontraba…

Cuando entramos me quedé con la boca abierta ya que pude observar con detenimiento el espacio que nos rodeaba. Estábamos en un salón enorme con tapicerías blancas, maderas oscuras y brillantes como ya recordaba, pero además un enorme televisor de pantalla plana y más aparatos de alta tecnología y buen gusto, era impresionante, mucho mejor que cualquier casa que hubiese conocido. Un enorme sofá de cuero blanco presidia la estancia, en un extremo una mesa de comedor con capacidad para al menos doce personas, en el otro un piano de cola.

Estaba abrumada.

-Estás en tu casa, solo tardaré un minuto, sírvete algo. – Dijo señalando hacia una pequeña barra con copas detrás donde una cubitera con hielo enfriaba una botella descorchada de champagne. Asentí muy insegura y me dejó sola con una extraña sonrisa apenas imperceptible que no le llegó a los ojos.

Me puse a mirar el salón como una niña miraría el escaparate de una juguetería. Estaba completamente impresionada por el buen gusto que desprendía la estancia, me pregunté cuantas personas cabían en aquel barco… ¿serian todos los camarotes igual de lujosos como el que recordaba? Tenía sed, pero no me atreví a servirme nada, en realidad me sentía tan cohibida que no me atrevía a tocar nada. Me senté en el borde del sofá a esperar a que él llegase sin dejar de admirar el mobiliario y procurando no dejar mis huellas en ninguna de las superficies perfectamente pulidas y brillantes.

Pasé lo que me pareció una eternidad con la mirada perdida en el mar oscuro hasta que sentí que me miraba y giré la cabeza para comprobarlo… y allí estaba él, apoyado en la entrada del pasillo hacia los camarotes con las manos en los bolsillos de los pantalones, mirándome de esa forma tan intensa que conseguía que todo mi cuerpo se estremeciese de deseo.

-Ven aquí. – Esa suave y aterciopelada voz… estaba perdida. Obedecí su orden, porque eso era, como en trance, sintiéndome absolutamente hechizada por él.

Con un suave movimiento me acorraló entre su cuerpo y la pared, con una mano levantó mi cara, mientras que con la otra acariciaba mi cintura. Me miró intensamente y sus ojos junto con su olor terminaron de conjurar el hechizo que inició su voz, todos mis sentidos se inundaron de él y noté como me humedecía mientras que se inclinaba para besarme con los labios tentadoramente entreabiertos.

Y me besó… ¡ya lo creo que me besó! De forma suave al principio, después se fue volviendo más apasionado, la mano que sujetaba mi barbilla se desplazó hasta mi nuca, enredándose entre mi cabello, su lengua entró en mi boca y mis manos se atrevieron a acariciar timidamente sus hombros, la presión de su cuerpo sobre el mío aumentó y pude sentir una potente erección contra mi vientre.

No pude más y gemí rendida. Ese toque firme y demandante era lo que yo buscaba en un hombre. Para mi sorpresa él también gimió de la forma más sexual que había oído en mi vida. Un gemido ronco, profundo, que salió de su pecho y fue directamente hacia mi sexo, provocando que palpitase como respuesta.

De repente se separó de mí.

Intercambiamos miradas confusas por mi parte y atormentadas por la suya.

-Creo que debo llevarte a casa. – ¿Qué? ¿A casa? ¿Por qué…?

Me cogió de la mano sin que pudiese reaccionar y salimos hacia el muelle, yo lo seguía desconcertada, porque aunque tenía mi mano en la suya, no lograba entender que diablos había pasado para que no estuviésemos en su cama ahora mismo.

Pero pensándolo bien, sí que lo sabía. Yo no estaba a la altura de ese hombre. Nunca alguien como yo sería capaz de satisfacer sus necesidades...

Me sentí triste y si no lloré fue por conservar algo de dignidad. Me costaba trabajo mantener su paso, yo era mucho más pequeña y llevaba tacones. Llegamos al aparcamiento del muelle y me abrió la puerta del mismo coche deportivo con pinta de antiguo.

Ni siquiera lo miré luchando por contener las lágrimas que amenazaban seriamente con desbordarse de mis ojos. Condujo por las calles de la isla en silencio hasta la puerta de mi casa, aparcó el coche, se bajó y me abrió la puerta dándome la mano para ayudarme a bajar.

-Isabella… mírame. – Hice lo que me dijo y me encontré con la expresión dura de su rostro, la mandíbula apretada, la boca en una fina línea y los ojos fríos.

– Es mejor así, créeme. – Agaché la cabeza para ocultar mi rostro y dejé que mi pelo me protegiese de esos ojos y esa forma de mirar.

Claro que era mejor así, un hombre como él no querría acostarse con una tonta que apenas tenía experiencia, estaba acostumbrado a otro tipo de mujer, yo no era suficiente para él. Y como si pudiese leer mi mente me dijo…

-No se trata de mí, es mejor para ti… yo no te convengo.

Ya no pude más, era ridículo que permaneciese allí, me encaminé hacia la puerta con la intención de entrar en mi casa sin volver la vista atrás cuando sentí que me sujetaba de la mano.

-Hasta la próxima preciosa, cuídate hasta entonces. – Su voz era suave de nuevo, no sé de donde saqué fuerzas para esbozar una tímida sonrisa que no llegó a mis ojos y me giré hacia mi casa.

Una vez que cerré la puerta me sentí morir.

* * *

¡Bueno! este salió un poco largo, pero espero que os guste.

Como siempre, muchas gracias a Sophia 18 y a Estefaniaalicecullen vuestros rr son super importantes para mí, me hacen muy feliz y me ayudan a continuar.

Besos…


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: los personajes pertenecen a SM y la historia es mía

Muchas gracias a mis maravillosas betas Claudia y Enichepi por todo lo que hacen por mí y por esta historia, sin ellas todo esto sería mucho peor…

* * *

6.- En la boca del lobo.

Esa noche se me hizo eterna, las dudas, incertidumbres y culpas no me dieron tregua ni un solo instante. Me culpaba una y otra vez por ponerme en una situación tan expuesta para mi corazón y mi maltrecha autoestima, había sufrido un nuevo golpe y sólo me consolaba pensar que podía haber sido bastante peor.

Estaba deseando que amaneciese para despertar a Alice y largarnos de la isla de una puta vez. Tenía verdaderas ganas de empezar de nuevo en Seattle.

Necesitaba salir de allí y tratar de olvidar lo ridícula que me había sentido la noche anterior. Me mordí el labio y sofoqué las ganas de llorar que me atenazaron de nuevo la garganta. ¿Cómo pude pensar que un hombre como… él querría acostarse con una mujer como yo? Y lo que era peor… ¿Por qué una mujer como yo querría ser el juguete de un hombre como él?

Estuve a punto de serlo, para ser sincera, un poco sí lo fui.

Sacudí la cabeza y procuré alejarlo de mi mente. Tenía que salir de allí, centrarme en la realidad de mi vida y mantenerme dentro de mis fronteras razonables y seguras, en vez de mortificarme pensando en lo que pudo ser y no fue.

"_No se trata de mí, es mejor para ti… yo no te convengo."_ El eco de sus palabras resonaba una y otra vez en mi cabeza mientras trataba de convencerme de que eran ciertas. Pero no podía evitar seguir sintiéndome irremediablemente atraída por él…

Resoplé frustrada por enésima vez y salté de la cama para comenzar a recoger todas mis cosas.

Estar siempre rodeada de tanto lujo y tratar con gente que no tiene más límite que el infinito, no era lo más aconsejable para mantener la prudencia y resultaba alarmantemente sencillo pensar que podías aspirar a más de lo que en realidad estaba a tu alcance.

_Ya es suficiente Bella, si sigues tratando de buscarle __la__ lógica a todo esto, es muy probable que no te guste la conclusión a la que llegues… Si es que no te vuelves loca antes de hacerlo. _

Desperté a Alice porque teníamos poco tiempo para despedirnos de Carlisle y Esme y llegar al aeropuerto para coger el vuelo, no podía quedarme a lamentarme por haber permitido que el magnetismo de ese hombre me arrastrase. ¿Quién podría culparme?

Y para ser completamente sincera, también la desperté para que su animada charla me ayudase a evadirme de mis angustiosos pensamientos. Para eso estaban las amigas… ¿no?

La despedida de Carlisle y Esme fue triste como siempre, pero prometimos regresar el año siguiente como clientes y recurrir a ellos si los necesitábamos para algo. "_Para cualquier cosa_" insistió Esme.

Llegamos al aeropuerto con el tiempo justo para embarcar y durante gran parte del tiempo que duró el viaje en avión, Alice se empeñó en interrogarme sobre la noche anterior hasta que se lo conté todo con detalle, con ella no podía ser de otra forma y mucho menos en el espacio reducido de un avión.

En realidad esa conversación me sirvió de válvula de escape y a medida que iba descargando mi angustioso discurso, no pude disimular mi desconcierto por su actitud ni mi desilusión. La noche había sido especialmente intensa en lo que a darle vueltas al mismo asunto una y otra vez se refería y el día no estaba siendo diferente.

-¿Y eso fue todo lo que te dijo? – Mi amiga estaba igual de confundida que yo por el cambio en su actitud.

-Eso fue, Alice… Palabras textuales. – Un silencio reflexivo se estableció entre nosotras.

-Estoy desconcertada Bella, no sé qué decirte, hubiese jurado que estaba muy interesado en ti, yo no suelo equivocarme con estas cosas… No te quitaba los ojos de encima, era algo digno de ver. – Hablábamos en voz baja en nuestros asientos de clase turista, tan estrechos que resultaba imposible tener privacidad.

-Pues ya ves, por lo visto no estaba tan interesado en mí. – El sarcasmo no era lo mío, pero en ocasiones ser algo amarga me servía para desahogarme. El sentimiento de derrota había dejado paso a la rabia a medida que pasaban las horas. Tenía ganas de abofetear a Edward. Ahora más que nunca me alegraba de no saber su apellido y de haber roto la tarjeta con su teléfono tan pronto como llegué a casa anoche.

-Creo que no estamos viendo el asunto con perspectiva, necesitamos otra opinión. – Al cerrar los puños arrugué la revista que sostenía entre las manos sin mirarla y me giré con algo de brusquedad hacia mi amiga.

-¡No, Alice! No quiero a nadie más enterándose de mis miserias, bastante tengo con que las sepamos tú y yo, además no quiero volver a hablar del tema con nadie. – A pesar de mantener un tono de voz bajo me gané un par de carraspeos por parte de una vecina de asiento a la que las dos miramos, e ignoramos inmediatamente después. Había procurado sonar firme en mi determinación, pero tratándose de Alice…

-Rosalie nos dará una nueva visión del asunto, de todas formas acabará enterándose tarde o temprano. – Bufé exasperada y guardé la revista en mi bolso antes de que terminase deshecha. Pero en el fondo tenía que reconocer que al menos en eso tenía razón, Rose acabaría por saberlo y entonces me tocaría escucharla lo quisiese o no, así que era mejor hacer las cosas por las buenas. De nuevo resoplé.

-Está bien, pero solo Rosalie, no quiero hacer de mis calabazas una razón de estado, ni organizar comités de análisis ni nada por el estilo. – ¡Joder! Necesitaba dejar todo este asunto atrás cuanto antes…

Alice percibió mi creciente nerviosismo dentro de aquel avión y cambió de tema, centrándose en cosas más banales que no tenían nada que ver con el amor, ni las incertidumbres ni nada parecido, cosa que le agradecí inmensamente, siendo consciente de que también evitó mencionar a Jasper y eso debió costarle un verdadero esfuerzo.

Al llegar al SEA-TAC nos esperaba Rosalie con una enorme sonrisa y los brazos abiertos para llevarnos a nuestra nueva casa, ella tenía las llaves, la dirección y el coche.

-¡Chicas! Me alegro mucho de veros, os he echado de menos todo el verano. – Nos abrazó a una y otra con verdadero entusiasmo. – Tenemos que ponernos al día. ¿Qué tal ha ido el verano?

Sonreímos, saludamos y hablando sobre el verano en general llegamos a casa, gracias a Dios Alice no sacó el tema, supongo que reservándolo para otra ocasión en la que tuviésemos más tiempo y estuviésemos menos cansadas, al parecer Rose también tenía prisa, se había escapado del despacho sólo para llevarnos del aeropuerto a casa.

Rosalie Hale era una belleza rubia y una zorra bastante ácida a la que teníamos el privilegio de contar como amiga incondicional. La conocimos el segundo año de universidad en un bar, algo que después comprobamos que no fue casualidad. Era la reina de las fiestas, si querías una buena juerga, dejarlo todo en manos de ella era una apuesta segura por el desmadre, justo lo opuesto que Alice que planeaba todo al milímetro.

Llegamos al apartamento sin saber qué esperar y lo que nos encontramos nos dejó algo perplejas. Suspiramos y Alice y yo nos miramos a los ojos con angustia a espaldas de Rose.

-No es muy grande, pero sí muy luminoso y es barato. – Nos decía Rose mientras que abría las ventanas para ventilar el ambiente cargado de polvo. – La calefacción no funciona y el baño y la cocina necesitan reformas, hay dos habitaciones y cómo veis, el salón y la cocina comparten espacio. – Dejamos caer las maletas en el suelo y miramos la pequeña cocina, luego de nuevo al salón y hacia el pequeño pasillo que llevaba a las habitaciones.

-Es perfecto Rosalie, muchas gracias, nos servirá mientras que buscamos con más calma algo que se adapte a nuestras posibilidades y necesidades, además está amueblado. – Alice sonreía y parecía dispuesta a verle la parte positiva a nuestro apartamento. Eso me hizo reaccionar y darme cuenta que en realidad le estaba muy agradecida a Rose porque nos hubiese encontrado con tan poco tiempo un sitio donde poder vivir.

-Sí, Rose, Alice tiene toda la razón, muchas gracias por encontrar un sitio para nosotras. – Estaba contenta por tener ese apartamento, Rosalie había sacado tiempo de dónde no lo tenía para encontrarlo para nosotras y además no teníamos ni idea de dónde íbamos a trabajar, cuánto tiempo tardaríamos en encontrar ese trabajo, ni tampoco podíamos saber como de bueno o malo sería nuestro sueldo, por lo que un lugar provisional y barato era la solución perfecta.

Rose se marchó aliviada de que nos pareciese adecuado el apartamento y nosotras nos repartimos las habitaciones y nos instalamos dispuestas a hacer de aquel sitio nuestro hogar.

Me resultó tremendamente difícil colgar su camisa en una de las perchas de mi armario, la había metido en la maleta por no detenerme a pensar que era lo mejor que podía hacer con ella… Y ahora la tenía colgando de mi armario… Pasé los dedos por ella y no pude evitar hundir la nariz y aspirar profundamente. Olía a él… y su imagen, la intensidad de sus ojos, su apabullante presencia me resultó casi física y tangible a mi alrededor.

Cerré de golpe la puerta del armario y quise abofetearme por ser una estúpida masoquista.

Cuando terminé de ducharme estaba tan cansada que al acostarme caí en un sueño profundo y sin pesadillas, cosa que agradecí enormemente, ya que desde que conocí a Edward, todas las noches aparecía de una u otra forma en mis sueños y ya estaba harta, no soportaría de nuevo cerrar los ojos y que los suyos de un verde intenso se colasen en mis sueños de nuevo para recordarme lo que había sucedido y mis deseos frustrados.

Seguía sin entender su repentino cambio de opinión. No tenía mucha práctica… pero… ¿Tan mal besaba? Eso al menos tendría algo de lógica…

Al día siguiente fuimos a la peluquería, no hay cambio de vida que se precie sin un buen corte de pelo. Yo me limité a un corte más tímido, sanear un poco las puntas y sacar unas capas, pero Alice fue más extrema y pidió que se lo dejaran corto y con las puntas disparadas hacia todas partes, dijo que a Jasper le gustaría así.

Llenamos la nevera y nos acomodamos en la casa, ese ritual se estaba convirtiendo en una costumbre de tantas veces que lo habíamos repetido los últimos años. La casa era pequeña pero nos resultaba cómoda a medida que nos íbamos acostumbrando a ella. Nada más entrar estaba la cocina y el salón con una gran ventana que ocupaba casi toda la pared del fondo, a la izquierda un pequeño pasillo con los dos dormitorios y el baño. El mobiliario era viejo, pero todavía se encontraba en buen estado. Estaba extrañamente vacío porque aún no habíamos rescatado nuestras cosas del guardamuebles a excepción de la ropa y eso le daba un aspecto impersonal que poco a poco iría cambiando.

Al día siguiente, ambas empezábamos con nuestras entrevistas de trabajo y estaba imposiblemente nerviosa.

Ese día nos uniformamos para triunfar, yo, con traje de chaqueta de corte clásico, en gris oscuro, con falda lápiz hasta la rodilla, camisa blanca y zapatos de medio tacón, pendientes pequeños, maquillaje discreto y un bolso con el aspecto de una cartera de trabajo, pero más pequeña y femenina. Seria y profesional… Me miré al espejo e hice una mueca al verme así, más me valía acostumbrarme.

Alice por su parte llevaba un atuendo más imaginativo, ya que buscaba trabajo en revistas de moda donde una apariencia como la que yo llevaba no le serviría de gran ayuda, ella parecía sacada de una de las páginas de las revistas en las que quería trabajar, vestido ajustado, tacones de vértigo y un bolso que yo dudaba que hubiese llegado todavía a las tiendas. No entendía como se las arreglaba para hacerse con ese tipo de cosas, elegante en todos los aspectos y de última moda.

Yo tenía dos entrevistas ese día y otras dos al siguiente, pero una de las que tenía hoy era jodidamente importante y era esa entrevista de trabajo la que me tenía especialmente nerviosa. Esa oferta llegó a última hora remitida por la universidad y era una oportunidad para entrar en una de las empresas más importantes de construcción no sólo de la ciudad, sino del país.

Y si yo estaba de los nervios por ese motivo, Alice lo estaba porque tenía tres hoy… No podía imaginar como iba a hacer para llegar a tiempo a todas.

Cuando llegué a casa completamente exhausta después de mi última entrevista al día siguiente, Alice me esperaba con comida china en la mesa.

-¿Qué tal ha ido todo? – Me quité la chaqueta, me descalcé y tiré el bolso en el sofá antes de sentarme a la mesa con ella. Estaba famélica y la comida olía deliciosamente.

-Creo que bien, confío en que me admitan en alguna de las cuatro. – Esperaba no tener que recurrir a Jasper y tenía un buen presentimiento, pero como esas cosas no se pueden decir en voz alta para no estropearlo por bocazas, me callé y confié en tener algo de suerte y que me admitiesen en alguna. Sobre todo en esa tan importante que hice el día anterior, había salido relativamente contenta al terminar.

-¡Ay! – Suspiró sonoramente – Yo tengo mis esperanzas puestas en una revista que me interesa especialmente, ojalá tenga suerte.

Le sonreí y cenamos hablando sobre nuestras esperanzas, y los pros y contras que presentaban cada sitio en el que habíamos solicitado trabajo.

Alice seguía viendo a Jasper, parecían cada día más enamorados, incluso empezaban a hablar de un futuro juntos. ¡Qué suerte tenían de haberse encontrado el uno al otro! Mientras que yo era una espectadora de excepción de su idilio, digería despacio mi experiencia con Edward.

Seguía lamentando no haberme acostado con él y la verdad era que estaba hecha un lío, a estas alturas ya no sabía que pensar de tantas vueltas que le había dado al mismo tema. Una y otra vez, y otra vez, y otra…

Una especie de tristeza difusa e inconcreta me acompañó durante todos esos días en los que me empeñaba en ignorarla y construir una vida nueva con esperanzas sólidas y realistas.

El jueves de esa semana sonaron los teléfonos para las dos, Alice había conseguido trabajo en la publicación de moda con más tirada del país como caza-tendencias, era su sueño hecho realidad y yo tenía un contrato esperando a ser firmado en esa empresa de construcción que tanto me interesaba, estaba realmente emocionada y nerviosa porque las sección de construcción de esa empresa estaba especializada en la edificación de rascacielos y casas sostenibles, es decir, ecológicas donde yo me había especializado.

Las dos estábamos felices y muy esperanzadas, parecía que esa ilusión amortiguaba un poco el gusto amargo que me dejó Edward.

Quisimos salir con Rose ese sábado, pero no pudimos porque ella estaba de viaje con sus padres, así que lo pospusimos para el siguiente fin de semana, a cambio de eso Alice me arrastró de compras por todas las tiendas de ropa y zapaterías dignas de visitar en Seattle, que no eran pocas.

Misión de reconocimiento lo llamó ella... Yo tenía otra opinión muy diferente.

Pero como resultado de aquella misión de exploración conseguí un práctico fondo de armario para el trabajo que comenzaba el lunes y un tremendo dolor de pies.

Me levanté temprano, no quería llegar tarde el primer día de trabajo y los nervios no me dejaban estar tranquila en la cama. Me duché, peiné, vestí y maquillé con más esmero que en toda mi vida y me dirigí hacia la parada de autobús escuchando mi _Ipod_ y con un café en la mano. Tarde o temprano tendría que comprarme un coche.

Tenía el presentimiento de que este trabajo cambiaría mi vida.

Al llegar al ultramoderno edificio no pude evitar volver a impresionarme ante la belleza de acero y cristal que se levantaba orgulloso enfrente de mí. Era uno de los más altos de Seattle, por lo que formaba parte de su _skyline_ más representado para los turistas. El edificio albergaba a todas las divisiones de una de las empresas más potentes del país, que se dedicaba a multitud de actividades, la construcción era una de ellas, una entre muchas. Y yo formaba parte de ese gigante.

Miles de mariposas llenaron mi estómago, no podía creer mi buena suerte.

Me detuve ante la puerta mirando al elegante letrero con el nombre de la empresa y no pude evitar un estremecimiento al leer en enormes letras negras: _Cullen Holding Enterprises Co. Ltd._

Inspiré profundamente y entré, me dirigí hacia el gran mostrador de la recepción para identificarme y me dieron mi pase de empresa con el que sólo podía acceder a las zonas comunes del edificio y a la sección en la que trabajaba. Ningún empleado podía vagabundear por otra zona que no fuese la suya.

Asentí ante las explicaciones y me dirigí hacia los ascensores pensando que eran un poco estrictos con el control en esa empresa.

Cuando llegué a la parte del edificio donde estaba la constructora, saludé a la recepcionista y pasé mi tarjeta por el lector que estaba junto a la puerta. Nada más entrar una rubia se acercó a mí y se presentó.

-Srta. Swan… ¿Verdad? – Dijo tendiéndome la mano como saludo. – Sígame, el encargado de personal la espera en su despacho para que firme el contrato. Mi nombre es Jessica Stanley y soy la secretaria del Señor Newton, el jefe de esta sección. ¿Puedo llamarla Isabella? – Pude observar como sus ojos me escaneaban de arriba abajo mientras me sonreía y nos sacudíamos brevemente las manos.

-Encantada. – Logré decir mientras que la seguía a través de las oficinas. – Bella, todo el mundo me llama Bella y prefiero que me tuteen si es posible. – No pude evitar acordarme del conejo de Alicia en el País de las Maravillas, siempre corriendo para no llegar tarde. Tenía la impresión de que en esta empresa me ganaría hasta el último centavo de mi sueldo.

Se limitó a devolverme una sonrisa seca antes de detenernos justo delante de una puerta doble de cristal traslúcido. Golpeó suavemente con los nudillos y ambas esperamos la respuesta, yo conteniendo la respiración y ella alisándose la falda y abriendo ligeramente el escote de su camisa… algo que me sorprendió y me pareció bastante significativo.

-Pase. – Una voz masculina respondió desde el otro lado y esa mujer desplegó una radiante sonrisa justo antes de abrir la puerta. Rogué por que mi expresión facial no delatase las conclusiones que estaba empezando a sacar.

-Señor Newton, la Srta. Swan ya está aquí. – Me indicó que pasase y ella se marchó cerrando la puerta en silencio.

-Señorita Swan, buenos días soy Michael Newton, encargado de la sección de construcción de _Cullen Holding Enterprises_ y él es el señor Banner, el jefe de la sección de personal. – Saludé con un apretón de manos a ambos hombres y el Sr. Newton me indicó que me sentase con un gesto de su mano. Estaba ante un hombre joven, rubio y con cara de niño que se dirigía al señor Banner de forma autoritaria y casi displicente.

-Encantada de conocerlo Sr. Newton, ya tuve la oportunidad de conocer al señor Banner, fue él quien me entrevistó hace unos días. – El Sr. Newton alzó las cejas en un gesto de asombro que no supe interpretar, mientras que el Sr. Banner esbozaba una pequeña sonrisa y una inclinación de cabeza. ¿Por qué tuve la sensación de que me estaba perdiendo algo? Juraría que al Sr. Newton le sorprendió que fuese el Sr. Banner quien me entrevistase…

-Bien Señorita Swan, este es el contrato que tiene que firmar. – El señor Banner me tendió los documentos que leí cuidadosamente y cuando comprobé que estaba todo correcto según habíamos acordado en la entrevista, firmé en la línea de puntos.

-Aquí tiene. – Le contesté devolviéndole los documentos firmados con manos algo temblorosas que me apresuré a esconder.

Era mi primer trabajo como arquitecta… Y nada más y nada menos que en esa empresa… Una extraña alegría estalló en mi pecho y todas las noches que pasé sin dormir apenas por estudiar merecieron la pena con creces. No en vano había sido la segunda de mi promoción.

Tendría que celebrarlo con las chicas.

El Sr. Banner los recogió y le lanzó una mirada al Sr. Newton que despertó mi curiosidad

-Hay algo más Señorita Swan. – La voz del Sr. Newton sonaba cautelosa y la alarma se unió a la curiosidad.

-¿Algo más? No entiendo… – El Sr. Banner abrió un portafolio y sacó unos documentos nuevos.

-Debe firmar un Acuerdo de Confidencialidad, es un requisito indispensable, con ello la empresa se asegura su lealtad. – Me sorprendió mucho eso del acuerdo de confidencialidad para la empresa, no era normal tantas medidas de seguridad, apostaría a que los dueños son auténticos obsesos del control.

Bueno… Ellos tendrían sus motivos y yo no tenía inconveniente.

Y quería ese trabajo.

Me dieron los nuevos documentos y los leí con suma atención. Según ese acuerdo de confidencialidad, yo no podía comentar, revelar ni vender ninguna idea, proyecto o relación que se estableciese en la empresa, eso incluía lo referente a las personas que trabajaban aquí. Resumiendo venía a decir que nada de lo que pasase dentro de la compañía podía salir a la luz, ni profesional, ni personal. Algo así como "lo que pasa en Las Vegas se queda en Las Vegas" pero en formal. También lo firmé, no tenía intención de vender ideas y proyectos a la competencia y no creía que a nadie le interesase saber que el Sr. Newton no terminaba de agradarme y que su secretaria… bueno, allá ellos.

Una vez terminado el papeleo, me enseñaron mi lugar de trabajo, se trataba de una oficina amplia, con una luz magnífica, una mesa para los planos y maquetas situada en el centro y al fondo mi puesto de trabajo.

Me dejaron sola y no había hecho más que soltar el bolso cuando Jessica entró con una ingente cantidad de documentos para informarme sobre el proyecto del que me encargaría, mis claves de acceso al ordenador y servidor de la empresa y todo lo que necesitaría para mi trabajo.

Ese día se pasó volando, apenas fui consciente de haberme detenido para comer algo en la cafetería de al lado y cuando se terminó mi jornada y llegué a casa, me encontraba tan cansada que encargué pollo frito y ensalada para no tener que cocinar, seguramente Alice también llegaría muy cansada.

Al día siguiente estaba enfrascada en mi trabajo cuando sonó el teléfono de la empresa. Descolgué y antes de que pudiese decir nada una voz femenina se adelantó.

-¿Señorita Swan?

-Sí, dígame.

-Buenos días, soy Bree Turner, la secretaria personal del Sr. Cullen, llamo para decirle que la espera a las once treinta en su despacho.

"… _el Sr. Cullen…_"

¡Joder!

-Cla… – Tragué en seco. – Claro… allí estaré.

Una sensación extraña recorrió todo mi cuerpo, no podía entender por qué el jefe, o uno de ellos, querría verme en su despacho en apenas media hora. Me resultaba difícil pensar que ya me hubiese dado tiempo a meter la pata, en cualquier caso, sería el Sr. Banner quien me llamase, no un jefe…

Me quedé mirando el teléfono sin poder reaccionar.

_¡Espabila idiota!_

Para cuando pude salir de mi letargo, apenas faltaban diez minutos para mi cita. Salí casi corriendo de mi oficina hacia los ascensores, no sin antes detenerme ante la recepcionista para preguntarle en qué planta estaba el despacho del señor Cullen.

Me respondió realmente sorprendida por mi carrera por los pasillos y cuando el ascensor llegó a la última planta donde estaba su despacho ya había recurrido a todos los trucos que sabía para intentar tranquilizarme sin éxito.

Pero no me engañaba, que el jefe de una súper empresa llamase a una empleada a su despacho que no llevaba trabajando para él ni cuarenta y ocho horas, no auguraba nada bueno.

Nada más salir del ascensor una mujer de mediana edad y aspecto eficiente representado en un estirado moño se acercó.

-¿Srta. Isabella Swan? Soy Bree Turner. – Me tendió su mano como saludo y me apresuré en aceptarla realmente feliz de haber enjugado el sudor de mis palmas en mi falda antes de salir del ascensor. – El señor Cullen la atenderá en unos minutos, siéntese. ¿Puedo ofrecerle algo? – Negué con la cabeza mientras me sentaba donde me indicó.

-No, gracias, estoy bien. – Era mentira y de las gordas, pero ni loca iba a pedirle el _valium_ que estaba necesitando.

Suspiré y procuré tranquilizarme antes de entrar a ver qué era lo que quería de mí el Sr. Cullen. Mientras esperaba pude apreciar el entorno que me rodeaba. Al ser la última planta del edificio, la luz era realmente buena, entraba a raudales por los ventanales que iban desde el suelo al techo ofreciendo una vista de Seattle que nunca había tenido la oportunidad de disfrutar desde esa altura, era asombrosa, se podía ver casi toda la ciudad.

El espacio en el interior era enorme, el suelo de mármol blanco reflejaba los pocos muebles de diseño en maderas oscuras y bien barnizadas con las tapicerías de cuero blanco. Limpio, funcional y elegante. Todo con aspecto minimalista, moderno y lujoso.

Suspiré sin poder evitarlo, yo conocía este estilo, lo había visto antes en el yate de Edward. ¡Qué inoportuno, ahora no era el momento de recordarlo!

-Srta. Swan, el señor Cullen la recibirá en su despacho. – La señora Turner me sacó de mis pensamientos de forma fulminante y me apresuré a seguirla hasta unas impresionantes puertas dobles de madera estilo Art Decó.

Me dejó frente a las impresionantes puertas cerradas con una sonrisa amable y profesional.

Respiré profundamente y comprobé que mi ropa estaba al menos presentable y llamé con los nudillos.

-Adelante. – Una profunda voz masculina sonó amortiguada a causa de las gruesas puertas.

Tímidamente empujé una de ellas y me adentré en un despacho enorme, seguía la misma línea de decoración que todo el edificio, pero más lujoso todavía. De la pared colgaban diferentes obras de arte abstractas. Un sofá y dos butacas estaban a un lado de la puerta, de nuevo cuero blanco y acero con una mesita de cristal en el centro, en el otro una puerta discreta, en frente a mí una enorme mesa de cristal y acero con un ordenador de última generación y tras la mesa, un sillón enorme, de jefe que me daba la espalda girado hacia el también inmenso ventanal del fondo.

No me atreví a hacer ningún ruido, estaba segura de que sabía que estaba allí. Entrelacé mis dedos nerviosa y aspiré una temblorosa bocanada de aire.

De repente el sillón giró para volver a enfrentar el despacho… Y el suelo desapareció bajo mis pies y me quedé sin aire en los pulmones.

-Buenos días Señorita Swan, me alegro mucho de volver a verla tan pronto.

* * *

Bueno, aquí dejo otro capi :)

Como siempre gracias a sophia18. Muchos besos.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a SM y la historia es mía.

Así es… la historia es mía y las repartidoras de collejas son Claudia y Enichepi cuando la ocasión lo merece, por algo son mis betas y trabajan duro para hacer de esta historia algo mejor ;)

* * *

7.- La vida en Rose.

El suelo desapareció bajo mis pies y me quedé sin aire en los pulmones.

-Buenos días Señorita Swan, me alegro mucho de volver a verla tan pronto. – Dijo con voz suave y profunda mientras se levantaba de su sillón y me ofrecía su mano como saludo.

Edward me miraba con una sonrisa de lado entre traviesa y triunfal y esos ojos verdes clavados en mí de forma especialmente intensa. Yo permanecía de pie, mirándolo perpleja sin poder creer que de verdad fuese él.

Antes me encantaba esa sonrisa… ahora no sabía que pensar.

Era mi jefe.

Los músculos del interior de mi vagina se contrajeron como respuesta a su voz y mi corazón que luchaba por salirse del pecho, me atronaba en los oídos. Inhalé despacio, hice acopio de valor y estiré una mano temblorosa para estrechar la suya.

-Edward… quiero decir… Señor Cullen. – Mi respuesta fue tímida, más de lo que esperaba, mi voz sonó débil y ahogada y luché con todas mis fuerzas por ignorar la sacudida que produjo en mi mano el contacto de la suya firme y fuerte, como él.

-Señor Cullen estaría mejor. Me temo que aquí, son bienvenidas las formalidades. – Dijo esto sin un ápice de humor en su voz. Parecía que así dejaba clara su posición… y la mía. Atrás quedaron de un plumazo los días de verano en el que yo no conocía su apellido y sosteníamos ese extraño juego del gato y el ratón.

Tenía la sensación de que esos ojos analizaban cada mínimo movimiento que hacía, me ruboricé como una colegiala para mi vergüenza y solté su mano despacio. Me ardían las puntas de los dedos y no tenía claro si estaba en condiciones de pensar con claridad.

_¡Maldita sea! ¿Cómo es posible que sea mi jefe?_

– Bienvenida a bordo, señorita Swan. – No se me escapó la nada sutil referencia a nuestro último encuentro, lo que hizo que me sintiese aún más insegura, le disparé una fugaz mirada a esos ojos intensos y a partir de ese momento no supe qué hacer con las manos, ni con el hormigueo que su contacto había dejado en mis dedos.

Me indicó que me sentase en uno de los sillones que tenía frente a su mesa y lo hice realmente agradecida, mis rodillas temblaban tanto que no sabía si me sostendrían de pie mucho más tiempo. Estaba tan nerviosa que no pude enfrentar su mirada de nuevo, por lo que bajé los ojos y miré como me retorcía las manos sobre mi regazo, así trataba de esconder mi cara completamente roja.

Notaba como él me miraba despacio, midiéndome, sopesando mis reacciones, mientras que yo enrojecía cada vez más luchando por no dejar escapar un gemido lastimero. Estaba deseando llegar a mi casa y meterme debajo de la cama, ese sería un buen lugar para pasar lo próximos dos años.

-Espero mucho de usted, señorita Swan… – Aspiré una gran bocanada de aire y me obligué a mirarlo una vez más a esos hipnóticos ojos. – …el Instituto Tecnológico de Massachusetts ha dado excelentes referencias de su capacidad de trabajo y su expediente académico es realmente bueno. – Bien, parecía que la conversación estaba tomando un rumbo profesional, cosa que me aliviaba, pero no podía evitar estar un poco decepcionada y además seguía insoportablemente confundida.

Sentía la misma atracción por él que siempre, no, no era cierto, la sentía incluso mayor, más potente a pesar de todo lo que había sucedido, a pesar de que la cordura me decía que era mi jefe y que mi corazón me recordaba su rechazo en el último minuto en su yate… El resto de mí, clamaba dolorosamente por él, por ser algo suyo…

¡Dios! Deseaba a ese hombre con cada célula de mi cuerpo. _¡Pobre ilusa!_

Procuré serenarme y ofrecerle una respuesta coherente. Carraspeé para aclarar mi garganta y me enderecé en el asiento.

-Estoy muy feliz de pertenecer a su empresa señor Cullen, confío en poder satisfacer todas sus expectativas y estar a la altura de lo que espera de mí. – Conseguí decirlo en un hilo de voz apenas audible, sus ojos se cerraron un poco y la intensidad de su mirada aumentó. Creí ver un destello en esos ojos verdes justo antes de lanzarme una de las sonrisas "marca de la casa" que tanto me habían impresionado en la isla.

No supe cómo interpretar su gesto, ese hombre me desconcertaba, me atraía y me intimidaba por igual. Frené el impulso de volver a bajar la vista y le sostuve la mirada a duras penas. Nadie quería tener contratado a alguien que no es capaz de sostener la mirada de quien le habla.

-Seguiré con atención su evolución. – No podía explicarlo, pero no dudé de sus palabras, había un sutil tono de amenaza… ¿Quizás desafío?... ¿O solo me lo pareció porque estaba histérica?

A esas alturas de la breve conversación que sosteníamos, yo ya no sabía qué hacer con las manos ni con la mirada, hasta que por fin sus ojos me dieron una tregua al centrarse en su reloj e inmediatamente después volver a mí.

-Es la hora de almorzar, ¿le importaría acompañarme? – ¿Qué?... ¿Me estaba pidiendo que comiese con él? Mi rostro reflejó mis dudas y él frunció el ceño. – ¿O acaso tenía otros planes? – _¡__No! ¡Yo__quiero ir contigo! ¡A comer o lo que sea, pero contigo!_ Quería ir con él, pero algo en mi interior me alertaba de un peligro en ciernes.

-No, no tengo planeado nada. – Y era cierto, el día anterior fui con Jessica y otros compañeros a una pequeña cafetería que estaba cerca, hoy suponía que haría algo parecido, pero no me había dado tiempo a hablar con nadie todavía y dudaba mucho que alguna de esas chicas se quedase esperándome.

-Bien, en ese caso, espero que esté lista en quince minutos, mi chofer la esperará en el mostrador de recepción de la planta baja. – Confirmé una vez más que tenía delante de mí a un hombre acostumbrado a que obedeciesen todas y cada una de sus órdenes, resultaba imponente e intimidante con esa resolución y gesto firme y decidido. Me levanté de mi sillón a pesar de que todavía me flaqueaban las rodillas y avancé unos pasos inseguros hasta la puerta sin darle la espalda del todo.

-Entonces debo irme, no quiero hacer esperar a su chófer. – Cuando me di cuenta de cómo había sonado mi frase, me quedé helada, no era mi intención haber sido sarcástica, pero lo cierto es que una vibrante nota irónica tiñó, sin que yo quisiese, mis palabras.

Edward permanecía recostado en su sillón y al oírme, hizo una extraña mueca con los labios, los frunció ligeramente y tuve la corazonada de que no le había gustado mi tono. No debía olvidar que se trataba de mi jefe y que las pocas familiaridades que tuvimos en la Isla ya no tenían cabida entre nosotros. El recuerdo de aquel primer y último beso tomó por asalto mi mente y me sentí mucho peor de lo que ya me sentía. ¿Qué habría pensado de mí?

-Por supuesto, Call es un hombre muy ocupado. – No estuve segura de si lo dijo de forma irónica o como advertencia, en cualquier caso a mí me impresionó mucho más su forma de decirlo que a él la mía. La ironía es un juego al que pueden jugar dos y tendría que recordar que él siempre llevaría las de ganar en ese terreno... También.

Él se levantó después de tenerme en vilo durante unos interminables segundos con una de esas miradas intensas que me dejaban sin aliento y al acercarse a mí puso su mano en la parte baja de mi espalda para acompañarme hasta la puerta.

Mi corazón se disparó en mi pecho ante ese contacto, pero sobretodo, debido la energía que desprendía al guiarme de esa manera, su cercanía, la familiaridad y firmeza con la que me tocaba. Sin ser incorrecto o abusivo, al contrario, era caballeroso, suave… Y eso provocó extrañas reacciones dentro de mi vientre.

Me hubiese resultado extremadamente fácil dejarme guiar por él aquella noche en el barco.

Cuando llegamos a la puerta la abrió y sujetó para mí.

-Sea puntual señorita Swan. – Contuve el aliento ante la pequeña sonrisa torcida que me dedicó. Juraría que lo pronunció con cierto tono ligero que me derritió por dentro y me tranquilizó en cierta forma. Le sonreí tímidamente como respuesta mientras salía de su despacho y era dolorosamente consciente de la consecuente ausencia de su mano en mi espalda. Debía recordar ser prudente con mis respuestas, no olvidar jamás mantener a raya mis ilusiones para que no se desbocasen y las nefastas consecuencias que eso traería para mí y que además a él se le daba mucho mejor que a mí lo de ser irónico.

En el ascensor mi cerebro trabajaba a mil por hora tratando de procesar toda la información que había recibido en los últimos minutos, luchando por normalizar mi ritmo cardíaco. Era demasiado, pero ahora no tenía tiempo para pensar. Tenía que darme prisa. Llegué a mi oficina, apagué el ordenador, busqué en mi bolso un pequeño espejo y me miré en él: mi pelo estaba relativamente bien, mis ojos brillantes, mis mejillas sonrosadas, mis labios algo secos… pesqué el _gloss_ del fondo de mi bolso y me lo puse rápido, casi sin mirar. Esto tendría que ser suficiente.

Dios… Me iba a dar un jodido ataque cardíaco…

De camino hasta donde me esperaba su chofer, pude pensar con algo más de claridad, me seguía sintiendo atraída por él, incluso mucho más que en la isla de una forma que se escapaba completamente a mi control y eso sería un grave problema, había pocas cosas más típicas y patéticas que enamorarse sin esperanzas del jefe.

Y absolutamente nada había cambiado, él me había rechazado cuando podía haberme hecho el amor en su yate. Quizás fuese eso lo que estaba sucediendo… Es posible que al regresar se diese cuenta de alguna forma que yo formaba parte de sus trabajadores y… y quería dejar las cosas aún más claras entre los dos, asegurarse de que no le crearía ningún problema… Sí, de eso se trataba, por ese motivo quería hablar conmigo fuera de la empresa. Eso era lo que estaba sucediendo, ni más ni menos, y pensar que se comportaba así por otro motivo era engañarme a mí misma y ya había hecho bastante el ridículo delante de él.

Me quité el _gloss_ con el dorso de la mano con un gesto brusco y lleno de coraje. Mantendría la compostura y lo tranquilizaría, yo no sería un problema para él, me tragaría lo que sentía y con el tiempo conseguiría dejarlo todo atrás. Eso es… los planes claros.

En el recibidor del edificio me esperaba un hombre alto y maduro, impecablemente uniformado de negro con un traje de chaqueta, camisa blanca y corbata negra. Se trataba evidentemente de un hombre de seguridad, esos chicos resultan inconfundibles porque son todos iguales.

-¿Señorita Swan? Buenas tardes, soy Embry Call, el chofer del señor Cullen, sígame por favor.

-Encantada señor Call. – Me sacudió brevemente la mano y nos dirigimos a la salida del edificio. Tenía un aspecto impecable y desprendía algo así como una natural eficiencia, esas parecían ser las principales características comunes de los empleados de _Cullen Holding Enterpirses Co. Ltd._ No estuve segura de estar a la altura, pero me propuse firmemente conseguirlo. Este era el trabajo de mi vida. Lo seguí hasta el exterior del edificio donde abrió la puerta trasera de un impresionante Mercedes negro.

-El señor Cullen llegará en unos minutos. – Asentí y traté de acomodarme en el asiento trasero, si tenía que darme un infarto ese sería el momento ideal.

Casi inmediatamente vi salir a Edward del edificio. Parecía que había nacido para llevar traje de chaqueta, el corte del suyo no tenía nada que ver con el de su chofer, el señor Newton o cualquier otro, su traje se movía con él sin perder la forma. ¿Quizás fuese diseño italiano? No, ese estilo era inglés, de un magnífico sastre inglés. Claro que la percha…y ese pelo desordenado…

-Espero no haberla hecho esperar demasiado Isabella. – Había entrado en el coche por la otra puerta que el chofer le abrió y de repente el espacio limitado pero amplio del coche pareció mucho menor que antes. – Vámonos Call.

Pero… ¿Qué coño hago yo aquí? Una súbita oleada de pánico me golpeó el pecho y logré contenerla a duras penas por una sola razón, no me pareció prudente tirarme del coche en marcha, igual necesitaba mi cabeza de una sola pieza en el futuro.

Call puso el coche en marcha y nos zambullimos en el tráfico de Seattle, Edward parecía cómodo, seguro y para nada afectado por el hecho de estar conmigo en el asiento trasero de su coche, mientras que mi corazón luchaba por salirse de mi pecho y no tenía la más mínima idea de cómo comportarme, ni de qué decir, ni siquiera si debía decir algo.

-¿Donde vamos? Es que… debo volver al trabajo dentro de una hora. – Soy consciente de que sonó patético, pero fue lo único que se me ocurrió en ese momento.

-El restaurante está aquí cerca, solo serán unos minutos de trayecto en coche y por lo de llegar tarde al trabajo no debes preocuparte. – Me miró directamente a los ojos mientras pronunciaba esas palabras con su voz de terciopelo bien modulada, de tal forma que sentí como me envolvía con ella físicamente.

Le respondí esbozando una pequeña y nerviosa sonrisa justo antes de huir de la intensidad de esos ojos mirando por la ventanilla. Claro, si llegaba tarde sería por culpa de mi jefe. ¿Me había tuteado? Preferí callarme, siempre es mejor callarse y parecer tonta, que abrir la boca y confirmar que se es tonta de remate. Y precisamente, yo no estaba teniendo unos de mis mejores momentos de lucidez.

Llegamos al restaurante y me disculpé para ir al baño, no podía pasar una hora entera con él sin cierta preparación mental, necesitaba calmarme y tener muy claro que se trataba de mi jefe, mi jefe y nada más.

Cuando volví se levantó con una imperceptible sonrisa, mientras que un camarero retiraba la silla para que me sentase. Todo un caballero, como siempre, excepto por aquellos breves y deliciosos momentos en su yate… ¡_Céntrate_!

-¿Tienen decidido lo que van a pedir? – Yo ni siquiera había visto la carta y me sentí fuera de juego por un momento.

-Será salmón a la crema de puerros con gambas y salsa de cangrejos para ambos y para beber una botella de _Clos de la Coulée de Serrant_ 2003. – No me atreví a decir nada, él estaba en su elemento y yo no sabría por dónde empezar. Por otra parte su entonación tampoco parecía admitir alguna participación por mi parte.

Entonces pude fijarme en el restaurante, estábamos en _Canlis_, uno de los mejores de la ciudad por lo que tenía entendido, en un reservado aparte de las demás mesas, el ambiente era elegante, paredes cubiertas por paneles de madera con molduras, manteles de lino blanco, lámparas de cristal, rosas blancas en las mesas, esos ojos color verde musgo clavados en mí…

Nos sirvieron el vino y el camarero se retiró silenciosamente.

-Cuéntame algo de ti Isabella. – Contuve la respiración por unos segundos, no tenía la menor idea de qué se proponía al llevarme a almorzar con él, ni fui capaz de saber por qué un hombre como él podía estar interesado en una vida tan normal como la mía. Y definitivamente me estaba tuteando.

Tomé un sorbo de mi copa para deshacer el nudo de mi garganta y el suave sabor del vino me gustó. Tendría que tener cuidado con él, no quería que me sucediese lo mismo que en la isla, que empezaba a beber para tragar los nervios y terminase diciendo algo inapropiado a mi nuevo jefe. Hay que joderse…

-No sabría que contarle señor Cullen, mi vida es muy normal, incluso aburrida diría yo. – Una pequeña sonrisa le curvó la comisura izquierda de sus labios antes de inclinarse ligeramente hacia la mesa.

-Por ejemplo háblame de tu familia. ¿Tienes hermanos? ¿Cómo son tus padres? – Reprimí un suspiro, esas preguntas podía responderlas, en cualquier caso mi política de no revelar datos hacía mucho tiempo que había saltado por los aires, al igual que mis fronteras con ese hombre.

-Soy hija única, mis padres se separaron cuando yo apenas era un bebé y cada uno ha rehecho su vida con otra persona. Ahora son felices por separado. – Edward se limitó a asentir con la cabeza mientras clavaba esos ojos intensos en los míos.

El camarero apareció con nuestros platos y permanecimos en silencio mientras nos servía y se retiraba de nuevo.

-Continúa. – Reprimí la tentación de volver a beber y en vez de eso, desvié la mirada hacia el mantel impecablemente blanco y mi mano sobre él... Desearía haber tenido las uñas un poco más cuidadas, retiré la mano de ese lugar tan visible y la puse en mi regazo junto a la otra.

-Mi madre y Phil se casaron hace ya algún tiempo, viven en Florida y llevan la vida que siempre quisieron tener en un lugar tranquilo y soleado. Y mi padre hace algunos meses empezó una relación con Sue Clearwater, así que yo paso poco tiempo con ellos, nuestra relación es básicamente a distancia tanto con uno como con el otro.

-No estás comiendo. – Ante su observación tomé los cubiertos y me llevé un pedazo pequeño de salmón a la boca, estaba delicioso. – ¿Y tu novio? – Paré de masticar y lo miré realmente intrigada por su pregunta, él se limitó a levantar una ceja esperando mi respuesta y yo me ruboricé como la estúpida que soy con la boca llena.

En esa ocasión no me importó y volví a recurrir a mi copa. Si mis encuentros con ese hombre se repetían con frecuencia en el futuro, tendría que vigilar mi desconcertante necesidad de tener una copa en la mano cada vez que me hablase.

-No, no hay un novio. Desde el instituto no hay novio. – Lo dije a media voz y de forma casi seca ante su cara de asombro, no tenía ningunas ganas de ahondar en esa cuestión y me concentré en mi almuerzo.

-No hay novio… ¿Pero qué me dices de un amante ocasional…? ¿Un amigo especial o cualquier otra definición similar? – Pronunció cada palabra con una entonación envolvente y suave, inclinando la cabeza hacia un lado, haciendo pausas para darle más énfasis a sus palabras… y me atrevería a jurar que con un brillo travieso en la mirada. Los músculos de mi vientre se contrajeron ante el poder que emanaban sus ojos y porque si soy sincera, no pude evitar que la fugaz imagen mental de su cuerpo sobre el mío en una cama, me dejase aturdida por unos segundos.

Volví a ruborizarme por enésima vez y tragué en seco decidida a no regresar con una copa de más al trabajo.

-No, tampoco amante, amigo con derecho ni cualquier otra definición similar, no comparto mi vida ni mi cama con nadie. – Estaba empezando a sentirme un poco avergonzada y mi voz fue fiel reflejo de esa sensación. ¡Maldita sea! ¿Por qué me sentía avergonzada de estar sola? ¿O lo que estaba pasando es que en realidad me sentía avergonzada de reconocerlo ante él? ¿Era mejor decirle que tenía una fila de hombres dispuestos a meterse en mi cama? ¿Qué su rechazo no supuso absolutamente nada para mí? En cualquier caso todo eso era mentira…

-Pero no eres virgen... – Me sentí desfallecer y toda la sangre huyó de mi cara, para volver de golpe y sonrojarme hasta lo imposible. ¿Qué clase de pregunta era esa? Mejor dicho… de afirmación.

Volví a tomar un gran sorbo de vino mientras negaba con la cabeza sin atreverme a mirarlo.

-Me pregunto cómo lo haces… – Su tono de voz seductor atrajo a mis ojos y comprobé que la expresión de su cara se había dulcificado un poco al decir estas palabras y mi corazón se detuvo por un segundo, así era todavía más impresionantemente guapo que cuando estaba tenso. Parpadeé varias veces y me esforcé en recordar lo que había dicho.

-No le entiendo, ¿hacer qué? – Estaba perdida, no sabía hacia dónde nos llevaba la conversación y cada vez tenía menos control sobre lo que ese hombre provocaba dentro de mí con sólo algunas preguntas y unas miradas.

-Huir de los hombres, ¿cómo consigues escabullirte de los admiradores que te rodean? – Eso terminó de dejarme mucho más descolocada de lo que ya estaba y me puse a la defensiva de forma automática. ¿Acaso se estaba burlando de mí?

-¿Admiradores? Yo no tengo admiradores, Señor Cullen, sólo algunos amigos que no me miran de esa forma en absoluto. – Me concentré en mi almuerzo de nuevo, tomando con un poco más de energía de la necesaria un nuevo pedazo de salmón, sabía realmente delicioso, pero estaba comenzando a atragantárseme, él hizo lo mismo y una pequeña parte de mi cerebro llegó a la conclusión de que ese hombre no parecía del tipo que se reía de una chica como yo y por otra parte, no pude ver el más mínimo atisbo de risa o ironía en sus ojos.

Estaba de los nervios.

-No te ves con objetividad a ti misma, Isabella. – No supe qué contestar a eso. – Entonces… ¿El chico que te vigilaba como un halcón en la isla, no es nadie "especial"? – Al principio no supe de quien hablaba, luego sospeché a quien se refería y me sentí desfallecer justo antes de tener la tentación de esconderme debajo de la mesa.

Sabía que aquel estúpido impulso de besar a Jake me traería problemas, pero nunca imaginé que su forma de mirarme después de que eso sucediese, fuese algo por lo que Edw… por lo que el Señor Cullen sintiese curiosidad. Suspiré y luché contra el súbito mordisco de remordimiento que volví a sentir.

Jugueteé con el borde del plato pequeño que tenía mi pieza de pan intacto y observé el anagrama del restaurante sin verlo realmente.

-Jake sólo es un amigo cercano, alguna vez… En alguna ocasión intenté verlo de otra forma, nos conocemos desde hace mucho tiempo y… – No me pareció oportuno contarle los detalles como si se tratase de Alice y aquel almuerzo fuese una maldita fiesta de pijamas en vez de… ¡Tampoco sabía definir ese almuerzo! Pero de lo que estaba completamente segura es que no se trataba de una jodida fiesta de pijamas con tu mejor amiga.

-Bueno, no quiero aburrirlo con detalles tontos, lo cierto es que no soy capaz de verlo de otra forma… Yo… yo no soy chica de una noche y tampoco podía ofrecerle una relación, así que no hemos sido otra cosa más que sólo amigos. Pero de todas formas no creo que sintiese nada serio por mí. – No sabía qué tenía este hombre, pero sacaba de mí lo que quisiese sacar, estaba empezando a rendirme ante la evidencia, no tenía fuerzas para resistirme a sus preguntas, parecía que sabía dónde tenía que dirigirlas exactamente y para mi desconcierto, nada de eso me pareció casual.

Permanecí tercamente mirando el plato del pan mientras sentía sus ojos clavados con fijeza en mí y una extraña melancolía se colaba en mi ánimo sin invitación.

-¿Qué te gusta hacer en tu tiempo libre? Aparte de bailar, naturalmente. – Le di la más sincera bienvenida a ese cambio de tema, de entonación y de actitud por su parte, el ambiente que se había ido espesando a nuestro alrededor se aligeró como por arte de magia y suspiré algo más confiada…

Hasta que de repente recordé que ese hombre me había visto en ropa interior moviendo el trasero en la _Vertical Pole_… y en su yate me ofreció los zapatos para que me vistiese sólo con ellos… y que dijo que mis pezones eran preciosos… Me ruboricé por enésima vez y volví al anagrama del plato del pan.

Entonces con un suave gesto de su mano, Edward lo retiró hacia él, obligándome así a mirarlo de nuevo a los ojos que parecían reflejar cierta impaciencia. _¡Compórtate como una mujer adulta, Bella!_

-Me gusta leer muchísimo, prácticamente devoro cualquier libro que caiga en mis manos, desde novelas hasta libros técnicos, algo de poesía... También siento debilidad por la arquitectura, como supongo que ya habrá adivinado y por el arte en general. – Su suave sonrisa y el pelo totalmente revuelto me desarmaban cada vez con más facilidad.

-Así que una chica con inquietudes… Yo también siento debilidad por la literatura y el arte, parece que tenemos algunas cosas en común. – Bueno, al fin… Suspiré despacio y bajé la vista de nuevo a mi plato.

Cambiamos algunas impresiones sobre algunos libros, pero la conversación se centró rápidamente en la tendencia en arquitectura a recurrir a fuentes de energía renovables y la mejor forma de orientar un edificio para que el rendimiento energético fuese el mejor posible.

Eso me hizo sentirme confiada por primera vez desde que supe que él era mi jefe y le agradecí muchísimo que se centrase en algo que yo dominaba para dejar de sentirme tan insegura y expuesta ante él al reivindicarme como profesional.

-Creo que debo volver al trabajo, aún tengo mucho que resolver antes de que termine el día. – Rompí así el pequeño silencio que provocó el camarero al entrar a recoger nuestros platos vacíos. Le lancé una fugaz mirada antes de volver tercamente a mantener la vista fija en el mantel en un vano intento de esconder lo que provocaba en mí.

Había resultado tan extremadamente fácil hablar con él una vez que nos centramos en la arquitectura… Y antes de eso, sus preguntas personales y descaradas me habían desconcertado, no terminaba de comprender la curiosidad que parecía sentir por mí.

-Por supuesto. – Hizo un gesto al camarero, firmó la nota que le trajo y salimos del restaurante. En la puerta nos esperaba Call y en el trayecto de vuelta un espeso e incómodo silencio nos rodeó, sentía su mirada fija en mí cada cierto tiempo, mientras lo veía teclear en su teléfono por mi visión periférica. Pero no tenía fuerzas para mirarlo a los ojos y enfrentarlo de nuevo, estaba agotada después de toda una hora frente a él, me había vuelto a sentir evaluada de una extraña forma.

Cuando llegamos a las puertas del edificio de su compañía, tragué en seco y ya no tuve más remedio que volver a mirarlo.

Grave error por mi parte.

El tibio sol de medio día le arrancaba reflejos rojizos a su pelo revuelto y sus ojos brillaban de un extraño color verdoso y aguamarina con matices azules y grises, transparentes… su piel era blanca y perfecta, sus labios entreabiertos aparecían rosados y húmedos, tentadores…

Esos labios se curvaron en una pequeña sonrisa justo antes de que yo consiguiese reaccionar y pestañear varias veces para salir del trance ruborizada.

-Hasta pronto Isabella. – Al oírlo pronunciar mi nombre, mi corazón dio un vuelco, en la isla me sucedía algo parecido, pero en esa ocasión fue mucho más violento. Recogí mi bolso abochornada por mi actitud, al parecer él no bajaba conmigo.

-Gracias por el almuerzo señor Cullen. – Lo dije casi en un susurro y sin arriesgarme a mirarlo de nuevo con atención, antes de salir prácticamente corriendo hacia el edificio para enfrascarme en el trabajo y evitar pensar en todo lo que había pasado y en lo que mi cuerpo sentía cada vez que esos ojos me miraban y esos labios me hablaban.

-R-

Así pasé todo el resto de la semana, evitando todo lo posible pensar en Edward Cullen y metida en el trabajo hasta las orejas. El Sr. Newton me llamaba a su despacho con cierta frecuencia para comentar detalles del proyecto que tenía entre manos, me esforzaba mucho en él, procurando hacer muy bien mi trabajo y llegando a casa tan cansada que no me quedaban fuerzas para nada más que cruzar algunas palabras con Alice y dormir.

Sólo en un par de ocasiones más vi a Edward en la constructora, pero él no hizo ningún intento por verme y yo me quedé trabajando como una niña buena que no busca problemas.

Alice estaba desaparecida en combate igual que yo, su trabajo la tenía tan ocupada o más que a mí y el poco tiempo que tenía lo pasaba con Jasper, por lo que en los últimos días casi siempre se quedaba a dormir con él, pero aún así tuvo tiempo de enterarse de mis nuevas circunstancias… digamos laborales y sorprendentemente se limitó a preguntarme cómo me sentía yo al respecto y cuando le contesté que confundida, supongo que decidió no hostigarme y dejó el tema así.

Asombroso pero cierto… Detalle que le agradecí en el alma.

Por fin mi primera semana de trabajo llegó a su fin y con él, el sábado y la salida de chicas… Y mi cumpleaños. Confiaba sin muchas esperanzas que nadie se acordase, aparte de mis padres claro está.

Durante toda la mañana del sábado, estuve nerviosa como un animal enjaulado, Alice no estaba y aproveché para limpiar y hacer la colada, tanto mi madre como Charlie me llamaron por teléfono para felicitarme, mi madre me sonsacó acerca de si tenía algún capricho especial para que pudiese regalarme y le dije que no, que cuando nos viésemos me tenía que invitar a desayunar en aquella cafetería donde ponían esas tartas de moras tan deliciosas, mientras que mi padre, bueno, él era un hombre muy práctico y me había ingresado una pequeña cantidad de dinero en mi cuenta para ayudarme si lo necesitaba o para que yo misma me comprase algo que me gustase.

Los dos consiguieron hacer que sonriese como una niña.

A media mañana sonó el timbre y al abrir la puerta me encontré con un mensajero.

-¿Isabella Swan?

-Sí, soy yo.

-Traigo un paquete para usted, firme aquí. – Me sentía realmente intrigada, podía apostar a que ni mi madre ni mi padre habían enviado nada por lo que habíamos hablado. Quizás fuese cosa de Alice… O Rose… ¿Jake? No… no lo creía… ¡Qué extraño!

Cuando me quedé sola, abrí el paquete y casi me da un síncope de la impresión.

Una pequeña caja turquesa con un lazo blanco reposaba sobre la vieja mesa de la cocina. Yo la miraba como si fuese un paquete bomba o esperase que en cualquier momento me lanzase un mordisco o algo por el estilo. Comprobé por enésima vez que el envío estaba realmente dirigido a mí y que las letras de mi nombre y dirección no habían cambiado por arte de magia.

Reconocería un envoltorio de _Tiffany & Co_. bajo cualquier circunstancia. Crucé mis brazos sobre el pecho… Me mordí la uña del pulgar… Miré hacia los lados…

No sé cuánto tiempo pasó antes de que reuniese el valor suficiente para acortar el paso de distancia que me separaba y decidirme a abrirlo. Poco a poco tiré suavemente del lazo blanco… cuando cedió, moví la tapadera de la pequeña caja para descubrir varias capas de papel de seda. Separé el papel y me encontré con un estuche de joyería. No, definitivamente no era un cruasán*, sino un estuche alargado.

Con manos temblorosas saqué el estuche de la caja y de entre los papeles de seda, respiré profundamente un par de veces y lo abrí de golpe.

Me quedé con la boca abierta y el temblor de mis manos aumentó hasta tal punto, que tuve que dejar el estuche sobre la mesa para que no se me cayese al suelo.

Observé maravillada la joya que contenía ese estuche sin atreverme ni a respirar, hasta que el hormigueo de mis dedos me obligó a acariciarla con infinito cuidado. Una vez que lo hice, no pude conformarme con acariciarla simplemente, así que la saqué despacio del estuche y la sostuve en el aire para poder apreciarla bien.

Era una llave… ¿de platino? que colgaba de una cadena muy delicada. Era el colgante más hermoso que jamás había visto.

La llave estaba formada por pequeños brillantes redondos que seguían su forma, la parte de arriba era redonda y en su interior, cuatro pequeñas hojas, como puntos cardinales, salían desde otro círculo interior también de diamantes y en forma de aspas, cuatro finas líneas con un cuadrado en el centro que contenía otro diamante más remataban el diseño de la llave.

Entonces mis ojos pasaron a la fina cadena, que seguía el diseño cuadrado a intervalos regulares.

Me tuve que sentar porque me temblaron las piernas.

Sólo se me ocurría pensar en una persona que tuviese el dinero suficiente como para hacer un regalo como ese, pero no tenía sentido.

Volví a ponerlo todo en el estuche con mucho cuidado y lo guardé en el fondo de mi armario en una caja vacía de zapatos. Ahora lamentaba profundamente haber roto la tarjeta con el número de teléfono de Edward. Aunque seguía sin tener sentido que fuese él quien lo enviaba.

De todas formas no podía aceptarlo…

El resto del día lo pasé completamente en las nubes, enfadada a ratos, frustrada la mayoría de las ocasiones y procurando no sacar conclusiones tontas, no sabía qué pensar de todo esto.

Por fin llegó la hora de prepararme para salir con las chicas y me arreglé como pude, teniendo la cabeza en otro lado como la tenía, procurando seguir las instrucciones que Alice me había dado el día anterior y poniéndome la ropa que me había aconsejado como una autómata.

Me dirigí hacia el restaurante Italiano en el que habíamos quedado cerca de casa, lo descubrimos por casualidad un día al regresar y pronto se convirtió en uno de nuestros preferidos. Confiaba sin demasiada esperanza en que la noche no terminase en un interrogatorio de tercer grado, pero conociendo a mis amigas y no podía olvidar la intención de Alice de tener otra opinión sobre "El caso Cullen", así que dudaba mucho de que no me apretasen las tuercas. Y en el fondo también esperaba sin demasiada confianza, que olvidasen que hoy era mi cumpleaños.

Cuando llegué al restaurante ya estaban allí las dos, agitaron las manos para saludarme con dos brillantes sonrisas que no auguraban nada bueno para mí.

-¡Felicidades! – Las dos lo gritaron al mismo tiempo cuando aún no me había sentado a la mesa, ganándonos todas las miradas de las personas que llenaban el restaurante. Me puse como un tomate mientras que apretaba el paso hasta nuestra mesa y me sentaba rápidamente.

Me besaron, abrazaron y me dieron mi regalo sin darme siquiera la oportunidad de quejarme. Era un bolso precioso que me venía fantásticamente bien y era algo que yo, sin duda, no me hubiese comprado nunca, enseguida vacié el que llevaba y volqué todo su contenido en el nuevo, incluyendo el bolso anterior, que al ser más pequeño cabía perfectamente dentro.

Les di las gracias a las dos sintiendo un insoportable calor en mis mejillas todavía, pero algo más tranquila porque los demás comensales se habían vuelto a centrar en sus propios asuntos.

Pedimos vino, ensalada y pasta para las tres. El restaurante era precioso, con un ambiente íntimo nada pretencioso y con un toque bohemio-chic producto de la cuidada mezcla de lámparas de cristal con pantallas rojizas, un revestimiento de madera oscura que recorría toda la pared y muebles desparejados que hablaban de una escrupulosa selección de piezas en mercadillos y anticuarios. Y por supuesto una cocina excelente y asequible.

Soporté con entereza cuando casi al final de la cena, uno de los camareros apareció con una brillante sonrisa y un _Cupcake_ con una vela encendida para que yo la soplase.

-¡Piensa en un deseo! – Alice lo dijo muy alegre y quizás algo más alto de lo debido mientras que Rose aplaudía la idea, pero no importaba, eran mis amigas y era mi cumpleaños… ¡Qué coño! Y ese vino era fantástico.

Quizás fuese el vino, o mi inconsciente… Pero en el momento de soplar un deseo diferente al de que me fuese bien en el trabajo me tomó por asalto y se adelantó, temí que mi deseo fuese en vano, un desperdicio. Pero bueno… en realidad tampoco tenía mucha importancia.

Pedimos postres para todas y comenzamos a comentar cómo habían sido nuestros primeros días de trabajo.

-Esta semana ha sido agotadora. – Empezó Alice. – He recorrido toda la ciudad fotografiando los estilismos que me llamaban la atención, creo que nunca he comido peor en mi vida, apenas tenía tiempo ni para buscar una cafetería decente.

-Claro, si a eso le sumamos que Jasper no te ha dejado dormir mucho… – Todas nos reímos de buena gana, Rose no perdía ninguna oportunidad. – Pero es lógico que en las primeras semanas haya un poco de descontrol, ya verás que en cuanto te hagas con los horarios y te acostumbres al trabajo, tu vida se irá normalizando sin darte ni cuenta y tendrás refugios gastronómicos en cada rincón de esta ciudad.

-Eso espero porque estoy hecha polvo. ¿A ti te costó mucho adaptarte a tus nuevas responsabilidades en el despacho de tu padre? – Alice continuó con esa charla tan normal, haciendo que yo me sintiese momentáneamente aliviada de que la conversación no se centrase en mí y en mis circunstancias laborales y sentimentales.

-No, pero yo tengo ventaja, desde que empecé a estudiar derecho he trabajado todos los veranos en el bufete donde me he encargado de hacer de todo, desde fotocopias hasta redactar contratos, así que para mí ha sido una transición bastante natural. – No pude evitar pensar con algo de malicia que todo en la vida de Rose era una "transición natural", ella era el tipo de persona que siempre caía de pie, no porque tuviese suerte, o un padre que le da trabajo, factores con los que contaba sin lugar a dudas, pero más que nada era por su asombrosa capacidad de adaptación.

Al igual que Alice tiene un sentido innato para adelantarse a las tendencias de la moda, Rose contaba con un aplomo y seguridad en sí misma a prueba de bombas, lo que le permitía ser igual de eficiente y convincente limpiando suelos, que defendiendo una causa ante un tribunal.

Por no mencionar su aspecto.

-Bella, ¿y tú que nos cuentas? – Hasta ahí llegó mi suerte. Alice me observó durante unos instantes en los que yo permanecí callada.

-Rose, hay algo que tú no sabes y que tenemos que contarte, bueno, que Bella tiene que contarte. – Se me adelantó y así es como mi amiga me echó a los leones sin ceremonias ni anestesia previa más que el vino de la cena.

Suspiré resignada y comencé a contarle a Rosalie todo lo mas objetivamente que pude, desde el principio, con detalles, mientras que Alice asentía seria sin intervenir más que para puntualizar algo o para añadir alguna impresión suya. La expresión de Rose cambiaba según la parte de la historia que le contaba, hasta que llegué a la caja turquesa que ni siquiera Alice conocía.

Debo decir que me permitieron hablar sin interrumpir demasiado, cosa que les agradecí porque, yo mejor que nadie, sabía que no era fácil para ellas no intervenir.

-Resumiendo… cuando creías que ya no volverías a verlo, te metes tú sola en la boca del lobo al aceptar ese trabajo y como consecuencia él te envía una exquisita joya de _Tiffany´s_… ¿Pues, sabes que te digo? – Rose se inclinó hacia mí mientras apoyaba un codo en la mesa y su barbilla en la mano. – Que no creo que se trate de una coincidencia, las coincidencias no existen cuando Edward Cullen está de por medio. – Su afirmación me dejó descolocada. Lo decía con tal seguridad…

-Yo tampoco creo que sea casualidad, Bella. –Alice sentenció con ojillos maliciosos y una sonrisa torcida. – ¿Hiciste cuatro entrevistas verdad? ¿En cuantas te admitieron? – A esas alturas de la conversación mi pierna tenía vida propia y marcaba un ritmo frenético impulsándose sobre la punta del pie.

-Me admitieron en dos. – Contesté con toda la paciencia que pude reunir, que no era mucha. No me gustaba el rumbo que estaba tomando la conversación.

-¿Y por qué te decidiste por aceptar la oferta de la empresa de Edward? – Le disparé una mirada enfadada a Rose, yo no me había decidido por "_la empresa de Edward_"… como ella lo dijo.

-Rose, elegí _Cullen Enterprises _porque es la empresa más importante que me ofreció trabajo y quiero trabajar en el mejor sitio que sea capaz de conseguir… Me parece una aspiración completamente legítima para cualquiera que busca empleo. Además yo no tenía forma de saber que Edward era el dueño. – Lo dije con total sinceridad y con la esperanza de que me dejasen en paz, pero la realidad es que mi enfado se filtró por mis palabras sin que pudiese evitarlo. Di un gran sorbo de vino mientras ellas intercambiaban miradas cómplices en las que Alice le recomendaba prudencia a Rose.

-No estoy diciendo todo esto para que te ofendas Bella, pero yo sigo pensando que no es casualidad… ¿De dónde salió la idea de solicitar trabajo allí? – Suspiré sonoramente y me crucé de brazos de forma defensiva. Estaba ante una versión de "_Harry el Sucio_" con melena rubia y cuerpo de diosa.

-Desde la universidad me enviaron la dirección de algunos sitios donde estaban buscando a recién licenciados, entre ellas estaba la oferta de trabajo de las empresas Cullen. – De nuevo se miraron entre ellas con complicidad y eso fue suficiente para que saltase. – ¡Esto es el colmo! – Traté de sonar calmada, pero fracasé estrepitosamente. – ¿Por qué no podéis pensar que conseguí el trabajo por méritos propios, en vez de dar por hecho que el "puto amo" de una empresa monstruosa y súper importante, no tiene más entretenimiento que tratar de meterse en mis bragas ofreciéndome trabajo? – Pronuncié esa parrafada en un susurro para que los demás clientes el restaurante no me oyesen, pero cargado de una evidente tensión.

Inmediatamente me arrepentí de haberlo hecho, esperaba de todo corazón no haber sido demasiado dura, tampoco quería que mis amigas se molestasen conmigo.

-Bella, cariño. – Alice parecía querer calmarme. – Estamos completamente seguras de que conseguiste el empleo por tus propios medios, eso nadie lo cuestiona, eres una joven brillante como demuestra tu expediente académico, muy inteligente y con ganas de aprender… Pero no puedes ignorar lo evidente. – Resoplé exasperada.

-¿Y qué es lo evidente, según tú, Alice? – A mi pesar mi poca paciencia con ese tema y mi frustración tiñeron nuevamente mis palabras.

-Pues que él te está mandando señales, Bella. – Las tres permanecimos en silencio y yo miraba a Alice directamente a los ojos. Pude ver que estaba convencida de cada palabra que decía y eso no contribuyó a calmarme, seguía sin entender nada de todo lo que rodeaba a Edward y no me gustaba como eso me hacía sentir. – De acuerdo que algunas han sido contradictorias, pero lo del almuerzo….y lo del colgante… No son actitudes ni detalles normales que tiene un jefe con una de sus empleadas, por no mencionar todo lo que sucedió en la isla. – De nuevo permanecimos en silencio, pero esa vez yo aproveché para tratar de pensar en vez de dejarme llevar por mi frustración.

Todo lo que había dicho tenía cierta lógica y no quería ni pensar en cuánto podía haberle costado mi regalo de cumpleaños.

-¿De verdad eres tan ingenua como para creer que un almuerzo de bienvenida con el jefe forma parte de la rutina de _Cullen Enterprises Holding_? ¿También crees que el dueño de esa barbaridad de compañía, entre otras cosas, se encarga personalmente de enviar a todos sus empleados regalos de cumpleaños de miles de dólares? – La lógica ácida de Rose no admitía réplica para mi pesar y permanecí tercamente callada masticando despacio todo lo que habíamos hablado.

-No puedo aceptar el regalo por mucho que me guste, se lo pienso devolver… ¿Pero vosotras lo habéis visto bien? Tiene que tener cientos de mujeres haciendo cola para meterse en su cama, ¿por qué iba a tomarse tantas molestias en mí, cuando pudo tenerme y no quiso? – Esa parte de nuestra breve historia en común, era lo que más me confundía de su actitud.

-Algún motivo tendría Bella. Te dije que no me pareció normal lo que hizo y mira ahora, resulta que estás trabajando para él y que te hace un fantástico regalo por tu cumpleaños, pero no sólo eso, también lo has acompañado a un almuerzo donde básicamente te preguntó por tu familia, por si tenías algún hombre en tu vida y por tus gustos personales.

-Te puedo asegurar que nunca mencioné que me gustasen las joyas, es más, yo no sabía que en un momento dado, pudiesen llegar a gustarme, es algo que ni siquiera me había planteado… Y además también hablamos sobre arquitectura. – Mi patético intento por justificarme cayó en el vacío. Tal y como Alice había planteado las cosas, parecía que Edward estaba interesado en mí realmente, pero mi lógica me decía una y otra vez que eso era muy poco probable y en el extraño caso de serlo, sólo me querría para satisfacer un capricho. Nada más.

Eso era algo que no me convenía olvidar en el caso improbable de que pasase algo más.

-¡Bueno! Vamos a dejar el tema así, no hay peor ciego que el que no quiere ver y sinceramente estoy empezando a aburrirme de insistir. Creo que es hora de celebrar tu cumpleaños como se merece, ¡levantad los culos que nos vamos de copas! – Rose rompió la dinámica de la conversación anterior cambiando de tema y fue todo un acierto. No pensaba seguir discutiendo sobre ese asunto, no tenía sentido.

Nos dirigimos a un club donde Rose conocía al dueño, ¡cómo no! y nos sentamos en uno de los cómodos sillones que componían una parte algo más alejada del bullicio de la pista de baile. Cuando el camarero se acercó Rose tomó el mando antes de que pudiésemos ni abrir la boca.

-_Cosmopolitans_ para todas. – La miramos con aprehensión, esto iba a ser difícil mañana por la mañana.

-Rose, cuidado, los _Cosmos…_ los carga el diablo. – Le dije con un tono de broma, pero sin disimular la evidente verdad de mis palabras.

Desde luego que si los _Cosmos_ era cierto que los cargaba el diablo, esa noche lo tuvimos bien ocupado. Después de los primeros llegaron los segundos, después los terceros… Y así hasta que yo paré de contar y Alice de estar despierta.

No le gustaría nada cuando al día siguiente viese las fotos que le estábamos haciendo con los móviles de ella dormida en el sillón del club.

Rose aprovechó que estábamos "solas" para retomar _El Caso Cullen_.

-Quiero decirte algo Bella y no quiero que te enfades ni que te pongas a la defensiva porque soy capaz de abofetearte por tonta si lo haces. – Esa última frase captó mi atención por completo y se me escapó una pequeña risa nerviosa. Rose arrastraba la lengua en cada palabra y eso la hacía menos temible. – No te rías y escúchame. La vida hay que vivirla, llevas años en un caparazón aislada del mundo, enfrascada en los estudios y huyendo de cualquier cosa que te haga sentir la más mínima emoción. Y hay que sentir, hay que vivir el dolor y el placer, porque pasan los años… y antes de que te des cuenta, te haces vieja y te mueres sin haber vivido.

Mi risa desapareció de mi cara por completo y desagradables recuerdos amenazaron con regresar para atormentarme de nuevo.

-Quien crea que vivir es apostar sobre seguro, sabiendo que no vas a perder, se engaña y pretende engañar a quien le escuche. Vivir es más que un derecho, es la obligación de hacer elecciones y equivocarnos y de volver a intentarlo una y otra vez. Aunque nos duela a veces. – Rose estaba filosófica y yo también debía estarlo porque sus palabras me calaban hasta los huesos. No quería seguir así, escondida, temerosa del mundo, de los hombres y de todo en general.

-Acuéstate con ese hombre, conviértete en su amante, en su puta o en lo que él quiera, siente, aprende… y vive. ¡Joder, Bella! Que no llegue el día en que mires atrás y te arrepientas de no haberlo intentado. ¿Qué haces el ridículo? Pues déjame decirte que no vas a ser ni la primera ni la última en hacerlo y siempre puedes dejar el trabajo y buscarte otro… Y otro hombre y empiezas de nuevo más sabia, más madura. Cuando la relación se termine con Edward, si es que se termina, haces la maleta y te vas de su vida, él es quien más perdería. – Yo asentía, sin duda envalentonada por el alcohol que tenía en el cuerpo, me había convencido y ahora sentía la fuerza necesaria como para intentarlo con Edward.

Ya veríamos mañana después del "efecto _Cosmo_" si pensaba igual. ¿Por qué tiraría su teléfono? Me sentía capaz de llamarlo en ese mismo momento sin importarme que fuesen casi las cuatro de la madrugada.

-Bella, no seas gilipollas, la vida es para las que se arriesgan, para quienes viven como si no existiese el mañana. – Rose casi me gritaba para que la oyese por encima de la música mientras terminaba de un sorbo su enésimo _Cosmo_. – Ops… Creo que ya no puedo más. – Me reí abiertamente de ella y me sentí feliz de contarla entre mis pocas buenas amigas, a pesar de todo lo ácida que podía resultar, se preocupaba por Alice y por mí y nos quería.

-Vámonos. – Conseguí articular sin mucho éxito. – La bella durmiente nos va a despellejar vivas mañana antes de matarnos por permitirle quedarse dormida en un club. – Rose estalló en risas alegres mientras trataba de levantarse con algo de elegancia.

-Si no lo hace antes la resaca. – Ambas nos reímos con ganas mientras arrastrábamos a Alice fuera del local.

Las tres nos fuimos a casa, aquella noche dormiríamos todas allí.

* * *

*Adoro a Audry Hepburn y me gusta mucho Desayuno con diamantes.

Como siempre gracias a Sophia18. Gracias también a quienes me añaden a favoritos y alertas. También a quienes sólo me leen.

Besos.


	8. Chapter 8

Bueno, se que hemos tardado, pero aquí empieza la acción. Esta historia tiene contenido sexual gráfico y lenguaje adulto...así que ya sabéis, bajo vuestra responsabilidad.

Todavía no nos metemos del todo en faena, pero sí calentamos motores.

* * *

8.- Una prosocición indecente.

Cuando me acosté, todo me daba vueltas, tuve que dormir con un pie fuera de la cama tocando el suelo, a modo de toma de tierra. No volvería a beber de esa forma, era un solemne juramento.

Me desperté cansada, no había dormido bien. Me dolía la cabeza, pero al menos no había vomitado…estaba bien eso de comer antes de beber como un cosaco. Fui a la cocina a por agua. Rose ya no estaba en el salón, y cuando me acerqué al frigorífico vi la nota de Alice y la de Rose:

_-Me voy a conocer a mis suegros, pasaré todo el día con la familia de Jasper, gracias por la resaca y las ojeras. Ya hablaremos de las bonitas fotos que me sacasteis, cabronas. Alice. -_

_-Menuda juerga!, hay que repetirla pronto. Por cierto, le enseñé a Alice las fotos de su siesta en el club y me hizo borrarlas. Está enfadada, pero creo que se le pasará pronto. Acuérdate de lo que hablamos. Nos vemos pronto. Rose. - _

El agua helada me terminó de despertar, tendría que vérmelas con Alice yo sola, bueno, ya lidiaría con la pequeña furia, en ese momento no tenía cabeza para pensar.

Abrí el grifo de la ducha y me metí debajo sintiendo como despertaba cada uno de mis músculos. Necesitaba un calmante para mi cabeza…

Cuando terminé me envolví en una toalla y fui a la cocina para encender la cafetera. Estaba con la caja de calmantes en la mano, cuando escuché una fuerte explosión, seguido por zumbidos eléctricos. Me volví para ver cómo el enchufe de la cafetera chisporroteaba y echaba humo. Genial!, un enchufe menos. Comprobé que no había electricidad, me acerqué al cuadro eléctrico y lo conecté de nuevo, la electricidad volvió…por lo menos no se ha quemado todo el circuito, todavía. Puse cinta adhesiva encima del enchufe quemado para recordar no volver a utilizarlo. Ya solo quedaban tres útiles en la cocina. Ahora no tenía como tomarme un café.

La mañana estaba yendo mal, la resaca…la muerte del enchufe llevándose consigo a la pobre cafetera… Cuando un día empezaba así, yo por experiencia, sabía que cualquier cosa podía pasar.

Me vestí rápido, unos vaqueros pitillo, converses, y un jersey de pico negro directamente sobre mi sujetador. Tenía que salir a por un café para poder tomarme un calmante. Me dejé el pelo mojado suelto para que se secase por sí solo, y salí por la puerta armada con mis gafas de sol.

Cuando volví con mi café y pude tomarme el calmante me sentí mejor, estaba disfrutando de un momento tranquilo cuando sonó el timbre de la puerta. No pude evitar mirarla con suspicacia.

Al abrirla me encontré con la visión más gloriosa e inesperada que jamás me habría atrevido a soñar. Edward estaba apoyado con una mano sobre la pared, y me miraba intensamente, su expresión era seria. Chaqueta negra, camisa blanca desabotonada en el cuello, vaqueros gastados, zapatos negros…Yo me quedé con la boca abierta sin poder reaccionar visiblemente, pero muy distinta fue la reacción del interior de mi cuerpo, donde oleadas de hormonas femeninas corrían ferozmente por mis venas, estremeciéndome, haciendo que mi corazón palpitase desbocado, mandando mensajes a mi sexo…

-Buenos días Isabella, puedo pasar? – su voz era suave, pero seria, al igual que su expresión.

-Por supuesto…pase señor Cullen. – mi voz apenas era audible. Me hice a un lado para dejarle pasar.

-Llámame Edward, tutéame. – wau…ahora me permite tutearlo. Él recorría con la mirada el pequeño espacio que ocupaban la cocina y el salón, el olor del enchufe quemado todavía era evidente en el aire. Parecía decepcionado, y negaba con la cabeza en desaprobación.

-A mí todo el mundo me llama Bella. – no pareció prestarme atención.

-Qué ha pasado aquí?. – preguntó ante la evidencia del accidente con el enchufe todavía reciente.

-Tengo problemas con la electricidad. – parecía obvio.

-Porqué vives aquí? Tu sueldo es bueno... – se giró para mirarme y me dejó sin respiración.

-Es algo temporal…aún no he tenido tiempo para buscar algo mejor. – mi escusa sonó poco convincente, lo cierto era que me sentía un poco avergonzada de que Edward estuviese en un sitio tan poco adecuado para él. – Quieres sentarte?. –

Se acercó a una de las viejas butacas y se sentó mientras que yo lo hacía en el sofá.

- Puedo ofrecerte algo?. – negó con la cabeza mientras seguía fijándose en el salón.

-Te preguntarás qué hago aquí… - yo asentí. – Tengo que hablar contigo en privado, hay algo que quiero proponerte. – lo miré sin poder esconder mi curiosidad. Apoyaba sus codos en los brazos de la butaca. Me miró intensamente, con los ojos entrecerrados.

-No te gustó mi regalo?. – de repente me acordé de la caja turquesa.

-Es demasiado…yo…yo no puedo aceptarlo. – conseguí tartamudear sin mirarlo.

-No has contestado a mi pregunta. – inclinó su cabeza a un lado mientras que con su dedo índice se acariciaba el labio inferior.

-Mucho, me ha gustado mucho, pero… -

-Tráelo. – no me dejó terminar la frase, fui a mi armario y llevé el pequeño paquete al salón. Cuando llegué me esperaba de pie, se lo acerqué para devolvérselo y él lo cogió de mis manos, pero contrariamente a lo que yo esperaba, lo abrió sacando el precioso colgante de su interior.

-Date la vuelta. – obedecí y sentí cómo se acercaba a mí, quizás algo más de lo necesario, y deslizaba la cadena alrededor de mi cuello. La piel se me erizó ante el breve contacto con sus dedos, podía sentir su respiración en mi nuca, a esas alturas yo temblaba. Noté el peso de la joya sobre mi pecho, estaba fría. Me giró para hacerme quedar frente a él, dejando sus manos en mis hombros.

-Los diamantes te favorecen, le sientan bien a tu piel. – acariciaba con la mirada mi escote donde descansaba el colgante. Un estremecimiento atravesó mis pechos, haciendo que mis pezones se endureciesen. Y ni siquiera me había tocado ahí…

-Yo te agradezco mucho el detalle de acordarte de mi cumpleaños, pero insisto en que no puedo aceptar semejante regalo. - seguíamos frente a frente, y él comenzó a mover sus manos en círculos sobre mis hombros. Su olor a limpio, a una esencia única que emanaba de su piel y su ropa me estaba intoxicando, apenas podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuese recorrer con mi nariz cada centímetro de ese escultural torso.

-Por eso no me llamaste?, porque crees que no puedes aceptar el detalle que quise tener contigo?... O acaso no sabías quién te lo mandaba? . – su voz era casi un susurro, de pronto me sentí culpable, claro que lo correcto hubiese sido llamarle, pero…

-Sólo tú podías mandarme algo así…aunque no tenga sentido que lo hagas. Y quise llamarte, pero no pude, no tengo tu teléfono desde que salí de la isla. – estaba muy nerviosa, sus manos, su olor, su voz…mandaban oleadas de deseo por todo mi cuerpo, no podía sostener esa situación mucho más.

Como si pudiese leer mi mente se alejó de mí acercándose a la mesa de la cocina. Del bolsillo interior de su chaqueta sacó unos documentos que dejó sobre la mesa.

-Esto, Isabella – señaló los documentos – es un nuevo acuerdo de confidencialidad que quiero que leas y que firmes antes de decirte a lo que he venido. – su expresión era cautelosa, midiendo mi reacción. – Me temo que es algo necesario para la conversación que pretendo tener contigo. Podemos hablar tranquilamente aquí o nos vamos a otro lugar?. –

-Na…nadie nos molestará… estoy sola hasta la noche. - Alcancé la mesa y cogí los documentos. Comencé a leer bastante intrigada, cuando terminé lo miré sin saber qué se proponía, yo ya había firmado un acuerdo parecido en la empresa.

-Como habrás comprobado, este nuevo acuerdo sólo nos concierne a ti y a mí, no puedes comentar con nadie, ningún aspecto de nuestra relación personal, sea cual sea, también te protege en el ámbito laboral, ninguna decisión que tomes con respecto a nosotros, repercutirá en tu trabajo. – ahora estaba de verdad intrigada. Firmé las dos copias sin pensarlo, quería saber qué se traía entre manos, le devolví su copia sin decir una sola palabra, no estaba segura de poder encontrar mi voz.

-Sentémonos, quiero que me escuches con atención y que me preguntes cualquier duda que tengas una vez que me hayas escuchado. – actuaba con la prudencia propia de quien atraviesa un campo de minas. Me miraba con esa intensidad que solo él tenía y me sentía pequeña, perdida. Volvimos a nuestros asientos de antes.

-Isabella…Quiero que seas mía. – me quedé sin aire en los pulmones y la boca abierta.

-Quiero que seas mía en todos los sentidos, es decir, no quiero acostarme contigo una noche y olvidarme… quiero que estés a mi disposición las veinticuatro horas los siete días de la semana. – hizo una pausa para darme tiempo a asimilar lo que me decía. – Respira Isabella. – obligué a mis pulmones.

-Quiero que te sometas a mi voluntad. – yo seguía sin reaccionar aparentemente, pero en mi interior temblaba, luchaba por mantener mi corazón dentro del pecho, y procuraba no olvidar respirar. – Si lo haces, te exigiré una entrega total. –

-Pretendo que me obedezcas, que sigas mis reglas, que siempre estés dispuesta a complacerme… de todas las formas que quiero que me complazcas. – hablaba con calma, supongo que para no asustarme.

-Soy un hombre exigente, con gustos particulares. – cuando escuché esa parte me asusté un poco, esperaba que no me pidiese hacer algo que no quisiese hacer. Aunque a esas alturas de la conversación yo no estaba segura de poder negarme a hacer cualquier cosa para complacer a ese hombre.

-Me gusta el sexo duro… tener el control del placer y de la vida de mis mujeres, que vistan de una determinada manera, que se comporten de una determinada manera. – ha dicho mujeres?, eso ya no me gustaba tanto…

-Supongo que tendrás preguntas…o que querrás echarme de tu casa. – pude ver que estaba nervioso, se pasaba la mano por el pelo revuelto. –Di algo Isabella… -

-Si…no he entendido mal…quieres que me convierta en… una…una sumisa?. – mi voz y mi seguridad habían desaparecido.

-No… pero no puedo negar que hay aspectos de una sumisa que sí me gustaría que adoptases. – me sonreía de una forma enigmática, como si estuviese disfrutando del momento.

-No estoy segura de entender exactamente lo que esperas de mí. – estaba abrumada por la información que acababa de recibir.

-No soy un dominante, no quiero atarte a un banco para darte latigazos, si es eso lo que te preocupa... – ni siquiera me había dado tiempo en pensar en eso, pero era un alivio saberlo.

– Al menos no un dominante normal. – mi alivio duró poco. Me tomé unos segundos para ordenar mi cabeza.

-Mujeres?...no creo que quiera entregarme incondicionalmente a un hombre que tiene "mujeres". – por fin mi cerebro parecía que volvía a funcionar!.

-Siempre he tenido una o dos mujeres a la vez…con las que he mantenido una relación parecida a la que te estoy proponiendo, pero contigo quiero llegar más lejos. – me contestó con total sinceridad, o al menos eso creí yo, pero a medida que me contestaba, nuevas preguntas surgían en mi cabeza.

-Qué quiere decir exactamente que no eres un dominante normal? – mi mente saltaba de una cuestión a otra sin orden, era demasiado.

- Estás familiarizada con las relaciones BDSM…? - negué con la cabeza.

-Apenas conozco nada. – solo tenía vagas referencias confusas, nadie a mi alrededor me había explicado en qué consistían exactamente.

-Bueno, literalmente las siglas quieren decir Bondage, Disciplina y Dominación, Sumisión y Sadismo y Masoquismo. Lo que yo te estoy proponiendo, consiste en las primeras definiciones, es decir, quiero follarte mientras que estás atada a mi cama, y quiero dominarte, no solo en el sexo, quiero ejercer total control sobre todos los aspectos de tu vida. Para lo primero, necesitamos ir despacio, no sucederá hasta que tú confíes plenamente en mí, y cuando pase, comprobarás que te sientes feliz por proporcionarme un grado de placer tan alto… Para lo segundo, también tienes que confiar en mí, pero será mucho más fácil, aunque consista en un grupo muy amplio de acciones, que harán que tengamos una relación muy estrecha y comprometida. Quieres que hagamos una prueba para ver cómo te sientes?. – Sentía calor, estaba excitada con solo escuchar lo que quería hacerme, me sentía húmeda.

-Antes, quisiera que me contestases a algo. – jugueteaba con el colgante entre mis dedos.

-Lo que quieras. – estaba siendo sincero conmigo, me estaba contando sus deseos más íntimos, y todos eran sobre mí… Dios!... Como deseaba a ese hombre!.

-Estamos hablando de tus deseos y placer, de que quieres atarme y que me someta a ti, pero qué obtengo yo a cambio?. – acarició con la lengua sus labios en el gesto más erótico que jamás había visto.

-A mí… total e incondicionalmente, en el mismo grado de entrega que yo obtenga de ti. – SI! Algo bueno he tenido que hacer en mi vida para que este dios griego venga a mi casa a decirme que quiere atarme a su cama para follarme duro y que a cambio se entregará a mí de forma incondicional. Si!...Si!...Si!... – Y tu propio placer… comprobarás lo bueno que puedo llegar a ser dando placer. - Me miraba con una sonrisa torcida bastante perversa.

-Déjame hacerte una demostración de lo que espero de ti. – se levantó y me tendió su mano para que yo también me levantase, se acercó tanto que casi no había espacio entre nuestros cuerpos y me susurró al oído.

– Llevas este precioso colgante que he comprado especialmente para ti, y eso me complace… tan duro es?. – Negué con la cabeza, sus dedos jugueteaban suavemente con los míos y su aliento me acariciaba la piel del cuello.

– Bien… Ahora tengo hambre y vamos a salir para almorzar a un sitio tranquilo donde podamos continuar con nuestra conversación, pero antes quiero que te cambies de ropa, llévame hasta tu dormitorio. –

No me soltó la mano mientras que lo dirigía hacia mi cuarto. Abrió mi armario, y cuando soltó mi mano noté su ausencia casi dolorosa, y lo supe, estaba perdida. Buscó durante un momento entre mis cosas y por fin salió con los zapatos en tono nude que llevé en la fiesta de Carlisle y Esme, los de diez centímetros!, una blusa azul pálido, y un trench ligero que llegaba por encima de la rodilla.

-Te daré unos minutos para que te cambies, no tardes. – se marchó hacia el salón dejándome sola y temblando.

A la velocidad de la luz me desvestí, también me cambié de ropa interior, mis braguitas no aguantaban más, y por si acaso, elegí un conjunto de encaje azul hielo, volví a ponerme los vaqueros pitillo, la blusa azul, salté dentro de los tacones y me acerqué al espejo, no estaba mal, algo pálida, pero eso era lo normal en mí, el colgante brillaba en mi pecho, casi entre mis senos. Como no dijo nada de mi pelo decidí no tocarlo, sólo lo cepillé, me puse el trench y busqué el bolso que Alice me había prestado del mismo tono que los zapatos y volqué todo en él. Me fui hacia el salón, donde me esperaba Edward casi en la puerta.

-Buena chica, ha sido difícil?, no, verdad? – me acariciaba la mejilla con la parte exterior de sus dedos, hasta que sin previo aviso deslizó su mano hasta mi cuello dejando el pulgar bajo mi barbilla, levantándome la cabeza y me besó mientras que me empujaba contra la pared con su cuerpo, fue un beso fuerte, apasionado, sus labios forzaban a los míos de la forma más sexual del mundo, su lengua exploraba mi boca sin compasión, me temblaban las piernas, y tan pronto como empezó, terminó. Se separó de mí tirando de mi mano hacia la puerta. Yo ni siquiera me había podido mover. Ya era la segunda vez que me pasaba esto, estaría más atenta para la próxima.

Cuando llegamos a su coche yo todavía estaba en shock. Abrió la puerta para mí y eso me llamó la atención, se abrían hacia arriba.

-Mercedes SLS AMG, alas de gaviota. – dijo a modo de explicación con una sonrisa brillante en su boca y sus ojos. Los hombres y sus juguetes…

Durante el trayecto en coche, continuamos nuestra conversación, pero yo esta vez aproveché que él no podía mirarme como solía, para observarlo a placer. Debería estar prohibido ser tan arrebatadoramente guapo.

-Has dicho que quieres que me comporte de una determinada manera… - me lanzó una breve mirada y sonrió. Fui consciente que él ya sabía que iba a aceptar.

-Quiero que tu comportamiento sea siempre respetuoso hacia mí, no voy a tolerar que coquetees con ningún hombre, y por supuesto que lo de bailar se acabó, a partir de que aceptes, sólo bailarás para mí. Isabella, en esto no estoy bromeando, el respeto para mí forma parte de la base de todo. Respeto, confianza y sinceridad. Si no puedes ofrecerme alguna de esas tres exigencias, nuestra relación no funcionará. –

Yo no salía de mi asombro, mis sueños más húmedos, mis deseos más inconfesables salían a mi encuentro de la mano de este ser maravilloso. Demasiado perfecto para ser verdad…Un sexto sentido me decía que había algo oculto para que Edward Cullen me propusiese a mí este trato?...relación?...No conocía todavía las implicaciones de lo que me estaba pidiendo realmente.

-No te muerdas el labio…Aún no hemos terminado de hablar, te he contado a rasgos generales lo que pretendo de ti, pero todavía necesitas saber los detalles. –

Los detalles, claro, ahí estarían los contras, porque hasta ahora solo he visto los pros.

Entonces recordé otra de las preguntas que rondaba mi mente.

-Qué pasaría si no te obedezco, si no sigo tus reglas?. – sospechaba que no me iba a gustar la respuesta.

-Entonces te castigaré, o daré lo nuestro por terminado. – lo dijo completamente en serio, lanzándome una breve mirada de advertencia.

-¿Me abandonarías por desobedecerte?, ¿me castigarías?, ¿cómo?. – bien, ahora estaba realmente nerviosa.

-Depende de la gravedad de lo que hagas…si me pones en evidencia, demostrando que no me respetas, te abandonaré, de manera fulminante. Si no me obedeces, o haces algo que no me guste, puedo castigarte sutilmente de muchas maneras, o simplemente te azotaré… - me quedé con la boca abierta.

-¿Cómo que "simplemente" me azotarás?. – luchaba por controlar el salvaje pánico que recorría todo mi cuerpo. El asintió.

-Te pondré sobre mis rodillas y azotaré ese trasero respingón con mi mano hasta que esté de un bonito tono rosa. – mi vagina se contrajo ante la imagen que mi cerebro formó sobre nosotros. Estaba confusa, mi mente racional tenía una opinión diferente que mi vagina.

-Ya llegamos. – paró el coche en la puerta de uno de los mejores hoteles de la ciudad, le tiró las llaves al aparcacoches, mientras que el portero me abría la puerta. Me fijé en la cara de absoluta felicidad del chico cuando vio el coche. Me cogió de la mano para entrar en el hotel y dirigirse hacia el mostrador de recepción. Sep, me podía acostumbrar fácilmente a que Edward me llevase de la mano…O quizás sólo se estaba asegurando de que no salía corriendo.

-Buenas tardes Katie. – Joder, conoce el nombre de la recepcionista del hotel, en su placa solo pone su apellido… seguro que trae aquí a sus "mujeres". No sé de qué te sorprendes Bella! Mi conciencia me gritaba desde la parte de atrás de mi cabeza.

-Buenas tardes Sr. Cullen… - otra a la que no le salía la voz del cuerpo y se ruborizaba. – su habitación señor?. – era interesante ver en otra, el efecto que Edward tenía sobre las mujeres.

-Que no me pasen llamadas, no quiero que nadie nos moleste. – la pobre Katie le daba la tarjeta de la habitación hecha un manojo de nervios. Humm… Tiene una habitación…no veníamos a comer?.

Fuimos hasta los ascensores y subimos con más personas. Estábamos muy juntos y yo volvía a sentir la intensa electricidad entre nosotros, miraba a las paredes cubiertas de espejos que me devolvían la imagen de Edward sobre las cabezas de las demás personas. Encontró mi mirada en uno de los espejos y bajó los ojos para dedicarme una sonrisa apenas con las comisuras de sus labios. Por Dios! Yo en un hotel con Edward Cullen. A medida que subíamos el ascensor se vaciaba, hasta que quedamos los dos solos.

-Sólo faltan dos pisos. – otra vez contestando a un pensamiento que apenas se estaba formando sobre los dos solos en un ascensor…Céntrate Bella, todavía no conoces todos los detalles de lo que este hombre quiere de ti. Aparte de lo de ponerte sobre sus rodillas, claro!, otra vez la irritante voz.

Cuando las puertas se abrieron volvió a cogerme de la mano y nos dirigimos hacia una de las pocas puertas que había en esa planta. La abrió y me hizo pasar delante. Todo un caballero…

Me quedé con la boca abierta, me quitó el trench y el bolso y pasamos, después de un pequeño recibidor, se abría un gran salón con inmensos ventanales, era más grande que mi casa entera. Una zona de estar con un sofá y una mesita delante, un gigantesco televisor colgaba de la pared de enfrente, debajo, una enorme y moderna chimenea, en el otro extremo una mesa de comedor redonda con seis sillas, todas las tapicerías de suaves tonos blancos, el suelo estaba cubierto de alfombras también en tonos blancos, muebles de maderas oscuras como el suelo, obras de arte de todo tipo colgaban de las paredes…todo muy Edward Cullen.

-Como lo haces?, quiero decir, todas las habitaciones en las que he estado contigo tienen el mismo estilo, incluso este hotel. – pasaba mis ojos por toda la estancia para no perder detalle.

-Eso es fácil, todos los sitios a los que te he llevado son míos, esta es mi última adquisición. – lo miré con la boca abierta, imaginaba que tenía dinero, mucho, pero esto era demasiado. Pretendería impresionarme?, decidí no darle importancia, su ego ya era bastante grande. Dejó mis cosas sobre el sofá y descolgó el teléfono.

-Katie, que suban a la habitación Magret de pato en salsa de champagne y uvas, con patatas baby para dos, y una botella de Bollinger de mi cava. Isabella quieres postre? – negué con la cabeza. – Eso es todo. – y colgó sin más, tan autoritario, tan seguro, tan dominante, tan…oh Dios cómo me gusta.

-Ven, te voy a enseñar el resto. – lo obedecí y abrió unas puertas dobles correderas que daban a otra habitación, era un despacho con una gran mesa de cristal junto al ventanal, con un sillón detrás y dos sillas de brazos delante, todos de suave cuero blanco, estantes vacíos y una fila de cajones en la pared de enfrente. Cruzamos el despacho hasta las siguientes puertas dobles correderas. Entramos en el dormitorio, una enorme cama con cuatro robustos postes de madera oscura dominaba el espacio, vestida de blanco, solo tenía cabecero, una mesilla de noche a cada lado con lámparas, junto a la cama una cómoda butaca también blanca, en la pared de enfrente un mueble con cajones y sobre él un gran espejo y otra lámpara. Al lado de este mueble, una puerta que daba a un vestidor, donde toda mi ropa sólo ocuparía una pequeña parte…En la pared que quedaba en la habitación, otra puerta daba al baño completo, también enorme, todo de mármol beige, a la derecha dos lavabos sobre una encimera del mismo mármol y un gigantesco espejo, a la izquierda los sanitarios, al fondo una bañera de hidromasaje con espacio suficiente como para cuatro personas, y una ducha como para otros cuatro. Estaba abrumada, todo lo que tenía que ver con Edward era grande, lujoso y avasallador. No lograba entender qué hacía yo allí. Los dos estábamos en silencio desde que empezamos el "tour" por la suite, pero él no me quitaba los ojos de encima, atento a todas mis reacciones.

-Si me aceptas, vivirás aquí hasta que decida otra cosa, puedes cambiar los muebles si no te gustan y decorarlo como tú quieras, traer tus libros, y todas tus cosas… - Woa!... vivir aquí! …me hablaba desde el centro del dormitorio, demasiado cerca de la cama como para pensar con claridad.

-La comida debe estar por llegar, y tenerte aquí me distrae demasiado… todavía no hemos terminado de hablar. – estaba empezando a asustarme su capacidad para leer mi mente.

Cuando llegamos al salón, también lo hizo la comida, nos sentamos y nos sirvieron, cuando volvimos a quedarnos solos él continuó.

-Te he dicho lo que quiero de ti, pero hay algo más que deberías saber, tengo una fuerte atracción sexual por las mujeres con zapatos de tacón alto, y por la lencería de seda y encaje, quiero que lleves siempre ese tipo de prendas para mi, tendrás lencería de todo tipo, desde corsés del siglo dieciocho, hasta la ropa propia de una stripper de las vegas…ligueros, medias…a veces te pediré que estés desnuda solo con los zapatos, otras que te pongas la ropa que te indique…crees que podrás hacer eso por mí, Isabella?. – mi hambre desapareció, no porque me pidiese algo disparatado, sino porque nunca pensé que el frío y brillante Edward tuviese un lado tan erótico, excitante, caliente…no podía esperar a sentirlo dentro de mí.

-Sí, eso no será un problema para mí. – ya había vestido así antes para algunos de los espectáculos en la discoteca.

-Lo suponía, pero quería estar seguro… - es verdad, él ya me vio así la noche que nos conocimos, estaría planeando esto desde entonces?, no, no creo, será simple casualidad… entonces recordé la opinión de Rosalie, de que tratándose de Edward Cullen, las casualidades no existen.

-Si me aceptas, me encargaré de todas tus necesidades sin excepción, seré yo quien pague tu ropa y tus zapatos, todos tus gastos y necesidades serán cubiertas por mí, irás a un centro de estética al menos una vez por semana, donde te darán tratamientos faciales, corporales, masajes, peluquería…quiero que estés perfecta y completamente depilada para mí, en todo momento. – hizo hincapié en la palabra completamente. Dominante y fetichista…estoy realmente perdida…

-Cuando dices completamente… - tenía que asegurarme de haber entendido bien.

-Cuando digo completamente, estoy diciendo que quiero tu coño totalmente depilado para mí, porque es así como quiero tenerte. – su voz era suave como el terciopelo, las vibraciones de cruda sexualidad que emanaba su cuerpo, se sumaron a sus palabras y llegaron directamente al mío, un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda, los pezones se me endurecieron hasta llegar a ser doloroso, y mi centro palpitó de deseo. Gemí.

El observó mi reacción con una nada disimulada sonrisa perversa y los ojos entrecerrados.

-Oh… qué voy a hacer contigo?...pero de momento sigue comiendo. – me obligué a obedecerlo, pero lo que yo quería realmente era estar bajo el cuerpo de ese poderoso hombre.

Traté de tranquilizarme y pensar, este era el momento de dejar claras las posiciones.

-No me siento cómoda aceptando que pagues mis gastos y que me compres ropa, y puedo seguir viviendo en mi apartamento. – esos aspectos de la propuesta no me gustaban del todo, aunque no podía negar que me sentía alagada en cierta forma, por otra parte me sentía como una aprovechada, una especie de caza fortunas…yo no quería su dinero.

-Eso no es discutible, no volverás a ese apartamento para que te electrocutes en cualquier momento, Bella, si te pasase algo que yo hubiese podido evitar, me volvería loco… Y en cuanto a la ropa, pretendo que vistas de acuerdo a tu nuevo estatus, si estás conmigo, debes estar bien vestida, o acaso crees que voy a usarte sólo en la cama y desentenderme de ti y tus necesidades?, no pretendo tenerte escondida…además, tengo la sospecha de que voy a romper con cierta frecuencia tu ropa interior. – esto último lo dijo con algo de humor, pero en la primera parte fue totalmente serio, parecía angustiado, un hombre preocupado por mi seguridad y bienestar. Yo estaba emocionada y al borde de las lágrimas, era la declaración más sincera y emocionante que nadie me había hecho jamás. No me engañaba, la palabra amor no había aparecido en la conversación en ningún momento, pero de momento era bastante para mí.

-Si te sometes a mí, si me aceptas, lo tomaré como un regalo de valor incalculable por eso te cuidare y te trataré como te mereces, como quiero hacerlo. – me miraba intensamente, con absoluta determinación en sus ojos, su cara estaba seria, endurecida, no bromeaba.

Yo ya no sabía si era cosa del champagne, de mis hormonas, de mi largo periodo de sequía, del hombre que tenía enfrente, o de la madre que lo parió, pero me tenía al borde de las lágrimas con sus palabras y a punto de combustión espontánea. Me sentía deseada por primera vez en mi vida. Una desconocida sensación estremeció mi estómago, euforia.

Sin poder resistirme, lo miré con los ojos brillantes y supo leer dentro de mí, porque se levantó y tiró de mi brazo para levantarme. Nos abrazamos un momento, y de repente con una sola mano sujetó las mías detrás de mi espalda y hundió su otra mano en mi pelo, tirándome fuerte de la nuca obligándome a levantar la cara. Me besó con urgencia, con deseo, posesivamente, su lengua estaba en mi boca, y la mía acariciaba la suya, yo lo besaba con la misma intensidad que él a mí, no podía moverme por cómo me tenía sujeta, me estaba devorando, lamiendo, mordiendo, él dominándome, yo sometiéndome. Apenas fui consciente de que nos dirigíamos hacia el dormitorio, hasta que rompió el beso bruscamente, sus ojos estaban oscurecidos por la lujuria.

-Lo notas?. – dijo jadeando, supuse que se refería a la tensión, la electricidad que estaba presente siempre entre los dos, que parecía ir creciendo a medida que nos besábamos. Asentí incapaz de hablar. – Es el deseo a punto de estallar. – dijo en un susurro.

-Ahora voy a desnudarte. –

* * *

Bueno, por fin hemos conocido a Edward...Qué os parece? sexy? engreido? las opiniones son bienvenidas.

Como siempre gracias a Sophia18 y a tods que me añaden a favoritos y alertas, me hacéis muy, muy feliz.

El próximo capítulo es calentito...Por cierto me gusta recibir reviews.

Besos


	9. Chapter 9

Los personajes pertenecen a SM, y la historia es mía. Bueno, ahora vienen las advertencias, este capítulo tiene contenido sexual gráfico, explícito y nada sutil, así que cuidado para las almas sensibles...

* * *

9.- Eres mía.

-Ahora voy a desnudarte, porque tú también quieres esto. ¿Verdad Isabella? –

Asentí tímidamente, ese hombre me tenía en una montaña rusa constantemente, unas veces me hacía sentir intrépida y sexy… en cambio otras tímida, abrumada por su presencia y su seguridad…

Se separó un poco de mí, lo justo para mirarme desde cierta distancia, me sonrió y acarició suavemente mi cara,desde los ojos hasta la mandíbula, las mejillas, la nariz y los labios, su pulgar delineó mi labio inferior. Sus ojos ardían de deseo y sus labios estaban algo separados, su aliento acariciaba mi cara impidiéndome tener ningún pensamiento coherente, solo quería estar en sus brazos…

Bajó su mano desde mi cara hacia mi cuello y con deliberada lentitud, desabrochó la cadena con el colgante y no sé qué fue de ella, porque inmediatamente llegó hasta los botones que cerraban mi blusa, deshaciendo uno a uno, con apenas un leve movimiento de sus dedos, manteniendo el contacto visual, yo me sentía atrapada por su hechizo solo fui capaz de mantener la espalda recta, sacando así un poco mis pechos hacia delante, ofreciéndolos... Sus manos viajaron hasta mis hombros, las metió bajo la blusa y acariciando mi piel fue deslizando la prenda hacia abajo poco a poco, cuando ésta cayó al suelo, subió las manos por mis brazos de vuelta a mis pechos, acarició el nacimiento de ambos, hasta que llegó a la parte que cubría el encaje.

-Este color te favorece…me gusta. – ¡Sí!, ¡bien por mí! Su voz era grave, profunda y suave al mismo tiempo. Acarició con sus pulgares mis pezones que sobresalían a través del encaje, mandando descargas de deseo a través de ellos, por mi espalda, hasta mi centro. Yo a esas alturas, ya estaba perdida en el mar de sensaciones que provocaba en mí. Incliné mi cabeza un poco hacia atrás mientras que respiraba pesadamente.

Entonces me besó, su boca en la mía, exigiendo, hundió una mano en mi pelo para profundizar el beso y por fin mis manos reaccionaron, metiéndose en el suyo, era increíblemente suave, pellizcó ligeramente mi pezón con la otra mano por encima del encaje, provocando en mí que gimiese y mi espalda se arquease hacia él, buscando más contacto. Abarcó mis pechos con sus manos, apretando ligeramente, sopesándolos. Se separó y me miró a los ojos, no sé qué pudo ver en los míos, pero en los suyos había un brillo triunfal, estaban de un verde oscuro que nunca antes le había visto…

Sus manos acariciaban mi piel bajando por mi torso, mi cintura, mis caderas…él dejaba suaves besos por mi escote, hasta que sus manos se toparon con mis vaqueros, entonces me miró y se arrodilló despacio para deshacer el botón, bajó la cremallera, acercó su cara a mi vientre y aspiró profundamente.

-Tu olor es maravilloso, suave, dulce… – Esas palabras terminaron con mi poco autocontrol, un suspiro se escapó de mis labios y me estremecí visiblemente. Entonces me lanzó a la cama, en un movimiento rápido pero no brusco, yo grité un poco ante la sorpresa y él me miró sonriendo, como un depredador.

-Todavía no le he dado motivos para gritar Srta. Swan, pero no tardaré mucho. – Me sujetó por el tobillo y quitó el zapato de tacón, acarició mi pié suavemente, lo soltó despacio y repitió lo mismo con el otro. Yo estaba tumbada en la cama sin perderlo de vista, apoyada sobre mis codos, se acercó a mí, sujetando con fuerza la cintura de mis pantalones, alcé un poco mi cadera para facilitar las cosas, estaba deseando que me desnudase del todo, tanta lentitud era una tortura, una dulce tortura. Me miró a los ojos y dio un fuerte tirón de mis vaqueros, sacándolos de un solo movimiento del revés. Un grito ahogado salió de mí.

Me quedé solo con la ropa interior, tumbada en la cama, temblando de anticipación, él estaba de pie frente a mí mirándome con lujuria todo el cuerpo. Lentamente comenzó a desabrochar su camisa, ¡Dios bendito!, Edward Cullen está desnudándose para mí… Si pudiese estaría dando saltos y chillando de felicidad al más puro estilo Alice. Se me escapó una sonrisa.

-¿Te gusta lo que ves? – Mi sonrisa se ensanchó y asentí. – A mí también me gusta lo que veo…mucho. – Recorrí la mirada por su cara, tenía la mandíbula apretada, y una incipiente barba comenzaba a salir, su cuello elegante, sus hombros anchos, con músculos bien definidos largos y flexibles, su pecho fuerte con un suave y ligero vello en el centro, su abdomen musculoso, marcado, este hombre se cuidaba, su vientre…¡Oh Dios mío!...tranquila, respira… la musculatura en forma de V muy marcada, y una fina línea de vello descendía desde su ombligo y se perdía en la cintura de sus pantalones.

Volví a mirarlo a los ojos y lo vi sonriendo, esperando pacientemente a que yo terminase mi recorrido, se quitó lentamente la camisa, yo estaba dispuesta a seguir con mi escrutinio por sus brazos, pero no me dio tiempo, se quitó los zapatos y los calcetines, se acercó y comenzó a subir a la cama, me sujetó las rodillas separándolas suavemente, colocándose entre mis piernas. Me miraba, y entonces se tumbó encima de mí, con su peso sostenido por sus codos, me besó los labios, yo sentía el calor de su cuerpo sobre el mío, los vaqueros rozando contra la sensible piel del interior de los muslos a medida que sus caderas se movían contra las mías, su enorme erección contra mi sexo, su lengua no me daba tregua, bajó besándome el cuello que yo me esforzaba por exponer, mordía, lamía y succionaba a medida que bajaba, incrementando el ritmo.

Llegó a mi escote, entonces bajó las copas del sujetador, liberando mis pechos, su boca buscó un pezón y su mano el otro, lamía, mordía suavemente, succionaba y acariciaba con los labios, mientras que con sus dedos rozaba, pellizcaba y tiraba. Primero en uno, luego en otro. Yo estaba en éxtasis, con los brazos extendidos sobre la cama, procurando no gemir más de la cuenta. Su mano fue a mi espalda y desabrochó el sujetador, se alzó para quitármelo y observarme.

-Son perfectos…llenos…firmes… – Me apretó cada uno con una mano, jugando con mis pezones, yo estaba al borde del orgasmo.

- Veamos qué más escondes. – Se tumbó a mi lado con una pierna entre las mías, bajó la mano y me acarició el coño sobre la fina tela de las pequeñas braguitas.

-Mmmm, estás muy mojada. – Su respiración era pesada y su voz grave, estaba en mi oído y lamía y mordía suavemente el lóbulo. Sus caderas se frotaban contra mi muslo, dejándome sentir una polla dura y grande, mis caderas buscaban más fricción con su mano, necesitaba llegar al orgasmo ya…

Comenzó a bajarme las bragas con una sola mano, tirando de un lado y otro hasta que las sacó, sus dedos acariciaban mi entrada, su pulgar dibujaba suaves círculos sobre mi clítoris, introdujo un dedo de golpe, yo gemía y lloriqueaba envuelta en una nube de deseo que no me permitía más que sentir sus dedos. Metió y sacó el dedo varias veces, fuerte, mientras que su pulgar seguía torturando mi clítoris sin parar… y ya no pude más, el orgasmo me alcanzó con tal fuerza, que mi cuerpo se tensó, mi vientre se contrajo alrededor de su dedo y relajó a medida que subía por mi orgasmo y descendía de él.

Abrí los ojos y él sonreía, satisfecho con su habilidad y con mi respuesta.

-Eres tan sensible… no puedo esperar a estar dentro de ti, ya estás lista para mí. – Movió su dedo todavía dentro formando un ancho círculo varias veces. Yo gemía y jadeaba con cada movimiento. Se levantó, bajó sus pantalones y bóxers de un tirón liberando una enorme erección, su polla saltó larga, recta, gruesa…enorme, se la acarició lentamente mientras me miraba con los ojos entrecerrados. Mi boca se secó y abrí los ojos con asombro. Él abrió el envoltorio de un condón y lo deslizó lentamente sobre su falo.

-Ahora Srta. Swan, voy a follarte fuerte y duro, justo como me gusta hacerlo. – Inhalé sonoramente por la impresión.

-Abre las piernas. – Hice lo que me dijo. – Más. – Me sujetó por las rodillas, obligándome a abrir las piernas mucho más y a levantarlas, se posicionó en medio de rodillas, sujetó su polla por la base y con la punta golpeó suavemente mi clítoris varias veces. Gemí desde lo más profundo de la garganta. Me miraba intensamente, con la expresión dura y un brillo en los ojos, estaba impaciente, ansioso. Entró en mí de un tirón.

-Aaargggg. – No pude impedir el grito de placer. Se quedó quieto un momento, mirándome con una expresión salvaje y triunfal, y se tumbó sobre mí.

-Eres… tan… estrecha… - Gimió en mi oído. Empezó a moverse, entrando y saliendo de mí con un ritmo intenso, sin darme tregua, llenándome cada vez que entraba. Una de mis manos viajó a su pelo, la otra a su espalda, mientras que mis piernas se enroscaban en su cintura, me aferraba a él como si mi vida dependiese de ello, mientras que absorbía sus embestidas. Él me sujetaba por el pelo. Yo gemía, jadeaba y lloriqueaba procurando no sonar demasiado fuerte, no quería que pensase que era algo así como una desesperada. Escuchaba sus jadeos en mi oído, su respiración acariciando mi cuello. Su polla me tocaba en partes que ni siquiera sabía que existiesen. Sus embestidas me estaban volviendo loca.

-¡Córrete nena! – Embestida, jadeo – ¡Dámelo! – Embestida. Y otro orgasmo se formó en mi vientre, contrayéndose alrededor de su polla y me rompí en miles de piezas bajo su cuerpo. Él incrementó su ritmo, y tras varias estocadas más estalló dentro de mí, soltando un rugido casi animal desde su pecho y quedándose quieto muy dentro. Dejó caer su peso sobre mí un momento. Luego rodó a mi lado mientras que los dos luchábamos por normalizar nuestras respiraciones. Cuando salió de mí noté su ausencia casi dolorosa. Nos miramos sonriendo y nos besamos ya sin prisas. Se sacó el condón y me abrazó por atrás, quedando su pecho pegado a mi espalda.

-¿Estás bien? – Asentí – Eres una mujer asombrosa… dime que sí. – Por un momento no supe a qué se refería, la nube de lujuria no me permitía pensar, luego recordé su proposición.

-Yo… necesito pensarlo. – Lo dije con miedo, no quería que se enfadase conmigo, sabía que iba a aceptar, pero necesitaba aclarar algunas dudas que tenía todavía. Edward suspiró ante mi respuesta.

-Puedo llegar a ser un hombre muy persuasivo... – Comenzó a morderme suavemente el lóbulo de la oreja y a acariciar mis pezones, pude sentir como su erección volvía a crecer contra mi trasero.

-Pero no tengo mucha paciencia – Era una advertencia velada.

Como respuesta, mi trasero buscó más fricción contra él, no quería contestar todavía.

-Quiero más. – Intenté usar un tono sensual y provocativo.

-¿Mi pequeña quiere más? – Me pellizcó un pezón a la vez que pronunciaba las palabras en mi oído. Jadeé – Yo te daré más…mucho más. –

Mientras que me abrazaba desde atrás con la mano en mi pecho, la otra bajó hasta mi sexo metiendo dos dedos a la vez, gemí por la sorpresa, separé mi pierna para darle mejor acceso, él apretaba su erección contra mis nalgas. Comenzó a meter y sacar sus dedos lentamente al principio, luego fue acelerando el ritmo. Yo notaba como otro orgasmo estaba comenzando a formarse en mi vientre a causa de su nada delicado trato.

-Todavía no nena. – Sus movimientos se hicieron más lentos, yo gemí como protesta. De repente sacó sus dedos y noté como se incorporaba en la cama. Escuché como abría otro condón y me giré para verlo.

Sujetó mis piernas con fuerza y puso una en cada hombro, se acercó a mí empujando mis rodillas hacia mi pecho, y me penetró con fuerza. Eché la cabeza hacia atrás, incapaz de mantener los ojos abiertos. La habitación se inundó con nuestros gemidos y jadeos. Comenzó a embestirme con tal fuerza que tuve que poner las manos contra el cabecero para impedir que con sus salvajes arremetidas, me golpease la cabeza contra él. Al ver mi movimiento, sujetó a su vez el cabecero para ayudarse a tomar más impulso. Yo estaba en éxtasis, perdida en las sensaciones que ese hombre provocaba en mi cuerpo, entraba en mí de forma salvaje, con pasión, con deseo, me olvidé del mundo excepto de nuestros cuerpos hasta que escuché su voz.

-Te –

-Deseo –

-Tanto –

Comenzó a decir jadeando entre embestidas.

-Eres –

-Preciosa – Gemí.

-Eres –

-Mía – Gemidos.

-Mía –

-No –

-Lo olvides –

Su voz era rasgada, sin aliento.

-¡Dímelo! –

-Tuya – le contesté jadeando.

-¡Sí!, ¡Tuya! –

-¡Mía! – jadeó.

-Otra vez, nena, ¡córrete! – Dijo entre los dientes cerrados y mi vagina convulsionó alrededor de su polla, y otro orgasmo me volvió a golpear incluso con más fuerza que los anteriores, gritando su nombre. – ¡Bella! – Él se corrió poco después que yo gritando el mío.

Caímos rendidos en la cama, mientras que nuestros orgasmos descendían hasta bajarnos al mundo. Nos abrazamos sudorosos y jadeando.

Cuando desperté estaba atardeciendo, todavía entre sus brazos y él me miraba con una sonrisa pícara.

-Hola –

-Hola – Contesté frotando mis ojos.

-Es apasionante verte dormir. – Me avergoncé de haber estado dormida mientras Edward me miraba. – Creo que tu teléfono ha sonado. –

-Seguramente sea Alice…será mejor que la llame. – Al levantarnos me dio una sonora nalgada y cuando me giré asombrada, me giñó un ojo y se fue al baño, yo me puse su camisa para ir al salón donde estaba mi móvil con una sonrisa tonta en la cara. Miré las llamadas perdidas y sí, era de Alice. Marqué su número de vuelta a la habitación.

Edward también hablaba por teléfono, en el baño sonaba un grifo abierto.

-¡Bella!, te llamé antes… ¿Dónde estabas? – Alice parecía preocupada, yo siempre descolgaba el teléfono rápido.

-Me quedé dormida, no lo escuché. – Eso era totalmente cierto. Edward había terminado de hablar y estaba recostado en el cabecero de la cama, desnudo, mirándome mientras me movía por la habitación, tenía un brazo detrás de su cabeza, un cuerpo hecho para el pecado, y una sonrisa satisfecha.

De pronto se me ocurrió darle un motivo más para que sonriese y me senté para ponerme lentamente mis zapatos de tacón. Estrechó su mirada y amplió su sonrisa canalla. Yo le sonreí de vuelta, mientras me acercaba al ventanal para seguir escuchando a mi amiga y poder así, darle una buena visión de mis piernas bajo su camisa.

-Bella… ¡Jasper me ha pedido que me case con él y le he dicho que sí! –

-¡¿Qué? , eso es genial Alice, me alegro muchísimo por vosotros. ¿Estás segura verdad? – No quería ser aguafiestas, pero era un paso muy importante.

-¡Ay! No he estado más segura de nada en mi vida. – Se le notaba que estaba feliz, radiante.

-Pues… ¿para cuándo? – Esta era capaz de organizar la boda en dos semanas si se lo proponía.

-Aún no tenemos fecha, porque Jasper tiene que trasladarse a Europa durante seis meses por una obra, y… ¿sabes qué?... ¡Me voy con él! – Eso me dejó descolocada, pero no me sorprendió.

-¡Vaya!, me alegro mucho Alice, ya sabía yo cuando os presenté que entre vosotros había algo importante, me alegro tanto por los dos… – Me preguntaba qué pasaría con su trabajo, pero seguro que lo solucionaría de alguna manera.

-Tengo que irme ahora, toda su familia está esperando para ver el anillo, ya hablamos mañana… Un beso Bella. – Toda su familia…anillo… ¡Pues sí que Jasper lo tenía todo planeado!

-Mañana hablamos Alice, y oye… ¡Muchas felicidades! –

-¡Gracias!, ya te contaré. Hasta mañana. – Y colgó. Me giré hacia Edward que seguía desnudo en la cama, en toda su gloria, mirándome con deseo.

-Ven, el baño ya está listo. – Me tendió la mano, cuando se la cogí, me quitó su camisa y yo me bajé de los tacones, recogí mi pelo en un moño improvisado gracias a la gomilla que siempre tenía en la muñeca. Fuimos al baño y me ayudó a entrar en la bañera seguida por él. Nos tumbamos abrazados, yo delante entre sus piernas.

-Mmmm…que agradable. – El agua caliente relajaba mis músculos, comenzaba a sentirme dolorida después de los dos asaltos con Edward.

-Bella – Me alzó la barbilla para que le mirase. – Eres mía. – Me besó profundamente, despacio… saboreándome, y yo le devolví el beso desde lo más profundo de mi corazón.

* * *

¡Bueno!, ¡por fin! ¿qué os ha parecido?, es mi primer lemmon, y me gustaría mucho que me dieseis vuestra opinión, me ha costado bastante escribirlo.

Como siempre gracias a Sophie18, tu apoyo es muy importante. Gracias también a quienes me añaden a favoritos y alertas.

Ya he rellenado mi perfil, por si alguien siente curiosidad... Muchos besos.


	10. Chapter 10

Los personajes pertenecen a SM, y la historia es mía. Aviso: esto es una historia de ficción, donde los personajes son adultos y consienten en involucrarse en determinados juegos de forma libre y voluntaria. Si eres menor, no deberías estar leyendo esto.

* * *

10.- Un hombre puede soñar.

-Bella – me alzó la barbilla para que le mirase. – Eres mía. – me besó profundamente, despacio… saboreándome, y yo le devolví el beso desde lo más profundo de mi corazón.

-Inténtalo, podemos hablar, negociar lo que no te guste… quiero tenerte, que lo nuestro funcione. – Me hablaba mirándome a los ojos, tan cerca… acariciaba mi mejilla con su pulgar, había necesidad en él. Eso me decidió.

Me incorporé y me situé enfrente de él, si teníamos que hablar desnudos en una bañera, por lo menos quería ver sus reacciones. Me abracé las piernas y respiré profundamente.

-¿Qué te preocupa, Isabella? –

-¿Porqué yo?... Quiero decir… yo… no entiendo que te fijases en mí, que me hayas propuesto… esto. – Levantó una ceja, juraría que asombrado.

-En cuanto te vi, quise tenerte en mi cama, me siento atraído por ti desde el primer momento. Eres una mujer preciosa, pero eso es evidente, y en cuanto a mi propuesta, es algo que he pensado mucho, nunca le he propuesto algo así a nadie. Normalmente mis mujeres suelen complacerme, pero yo quiero que tú quieras complacerme, quiero tener contigo una relación más estrecha… no sé si me estoy explicando, nunca antes tuve que pedirle a ninguna mujer una relación como te la estoy pidiendo a ti. – Otra vez "sus mujeres", me revolví incómoda, pero estaba decidida a resolver todas mis dudas antes de seguir involucrándome más.

-¿Cuántas somos? – Me miró sorprendido, yo agaché la cabeza como si el agua fuese de lo más interesante.

-Ahora sólo estás tú, si es que aceptas, y si las cosas salen como yo espero solo estarás tú durante bastante tiempo. – Mi corazón saltaba del pecho, no lo podía creer, sólo yo, lo miré con los ojos llenos de sorpresa y esperanza, uno de mis mayores miedos era la competencia con otras mujeres.

-Isabella, somos muy compatibles en la cama, y si me aceptas, irá a mejor, puedo llevarte a cotas de placer que ni imaginas, lo de hoy, apenas ha sido una demostración de lo que puede llegar a ser. – Miles de mariposas llenaban mi estómago. Tsk… solo una demostración… Céntrate Bella.

-Yo pensé que tenías a más de una. – Casi susurré para no romper la burbuja en la que estaba.

-Siempre he tenido varias a la vez, pero ningún compromiso con ninguna de ellas, contigo quiero que sea distinto, pero no te equivoques, no te estoy hablando de noviazgo y paseos cogidos de la mano, yo no soy ese tipo de hombre. – Noté como sus palabras suaves estaban revestidas de acero.

-Entonces quieres sexo duro y atarme a tu cama. – Me dedicó la sonrisa torcida "marca de la casa".

-Eso es simplificar las cosas. Quiero tenerte para satisfacer mis necesidades sexuales, un hombre como yo no puede seguir saltando de cama en cama, sin que la prensa sensacionalista acabe por enterarse, y no te olvides que también quiero controlar todos los aspectos de tu comportamiento, tu forma de vestir y tu vida en general. – Sí, esa parte también era importante.

Nos quedamos un momento callados, yo reflexionando sobre nuestra conversación y él observándome intensamente. De repente alargó un brazo y tiró de mí hacia él de nuevo, abrazándome posesivamente.

-También está el tema de la disciplina. – Fue un susurro peligroso, me dio un vuelco el estómago de miedo, y mi sexo palpitó dolorosamente. Nos mirábamos a los ojos, en los míos había alarma y en los suyos deseo.

-¿No tienes ninguna pregunta sobre la forma y el porqué voy a disciplinarte? – Me tensé visiblemente, mientras que él acariciaba suavemente mi espalda, supuse que para tranquilizarme de alguna manera.

-¿Es necesario? – Este era un buen momento para negociar, o rogar.

-Absolutamente, estoy decidido a emplear los viejos y eficaces métodos de disciplina inglesa sobre ti. – Su otra mano viajó hasta mi trasero y lo apretó un poco. Di un respingo.

-¿Por qué?, no puedo entender la necesidad de castigarme. – Mi voz sonó algo más aguda de lo normal por la desesperación que sentía. Quería estar con él, tener sexo como el que habíamos tenido esa tarde, incluso que me atase… Pero los castigos… no estaba segura de permitir que nadie me castigase como a una niña pequeña ¡O algo peor!

-Porque me importas lo suficiente como para corregir tu comportamiento cuando no sea el adecuado. – Lo dijo con vehemencia.

-Porque si eres mía, quiero que me obedezcas, no por capricho, sino porque siempre voy a querer lo mejor para ti. Desde que te vi me siento fuertemente inclinado a protegerte, a mantenerte segura, y si para eso tengo que ponerte sobre mis rodillas y azotarte el culo, créeme que estaré más que encantado de hacerlo. – Sus palabras más que tranquilizarme, me preocuparon más todavía.

-¿Y porque te importo quieres lastimarme? – No podía entenderlo.

-¡Yo no voy a lastimarte! Es peor lo que piensas que lo que realmente es, va a ser algo doloroso, pero nada que no puedas manejar. – Se pasó una mano por el pelo como signo de que estaba empezando a desesperarse.

-Escucha Isabella – No me gustaba cuando me decía Isabella en ese tono. – No se trata de que quiera hacerte daño, se trata de recordarte a quién perteneces, quién te cuida y se preocupa por ti, es una cuestión de respeto y poder. Yo te azotaré porque me importas y me preocupo por ti, y tú aceptarás que te azote porque sabes que lo hago por tu bien, porque me respetas y reconoces que puedo hacerlo porque eres mía. – Lo dijo con una voz tan suave, acariciando mi cara y mirándome a los ojos de una forma… que me convenció. ¡El muy bastardo acababa de convencerme para que le permitiese azotarme el trasero!

-¿Qué pasará si no me gusta, si me duele demasiado? ¿Me dejarás? – Por favor, por favor…que diga que no…

-No será nada que no puedas manejar, te azotaré sobre mis rodillas con mi mano, y si de verdad no puedes con ello, ya veremos cómo lo hacemos para llegar a un punto intermedio. – Al menos era algo, no iba a abandonarme inmediatamente.

-Incluso puede que te sorprendas a ti misma y descubras que te gusta. - ¡¿Qué? no, no lo creí. Vio mi gesto de incredulidad y sonrió.

-Una azotaina es un acto muy íntimo, mucha más gente de la que piensas se excita sexualmente con unos buenos azotes. – Abrí los ojos como platos al recordar cómo mi vagina me mandaba mensajes extraños ante la idea de Edward azotándome.

-¿A ti te resulta excitante? – Sus ojos brillaron peligrosos.

-Mucho… mis azotainas suelen acabar con sexo realmente bueno…para los dos. – Perfecto, ahora sentía curiosidad.

-¿Has azotado a todas tus mujeres? – No sabía que sería peor, si tener la certeza de que era algo común… o por el contrario, que era un "tratamiento especial".

-No, sólo a una… hasta ahora… – La última parte la dijo como una promesa, pero pensar en esa "una" provocó una llamarada de celos que atravesó todo mi cuerpo. – Vamos a salir de aquí, el agua se está enfriando, y no quiero que te resfríes por mi culpa. –

-Si enfermo por tu culpa… ¿podré azotarte yo? – La idea me resultó divertida.

-Cuidado… desde el primer día que te vi, tengo la curiosidad de saber cómo resonaría la palma de mi mano contra tu redondo y perfecto trasero. – ¡Vale!, mensaje recibido alto y claro, es hora de cambiar de tema.

Salí del baño rápidamente y me envolví en uno de los suaves albornoces, no quería que una visión de mis posaderas inspirase una demostración de sus habilidades. De cualquier forma, estaba decidida a no darle motivos para que me nalguease. Él se envolvió en una toalla que apenas cubría lo necesario.

En el dormitorio me abrazó y me besó con urgencia, con necesidad.

-Quiero una respuesta, ya no aguanto más. – Susurraba contra mi boca.

-Sí. – Estaba deseando aceptar, si no lo hice antes fue por no parecer desesperada. Me abrazó con fuerza mientras me hacía girar en el aire.

-Repítelo. –

-Sí, seré tuya. –

-Me haces muy feliz Isabella, te voy a cuidar como nadie pequeña. – Estaba emocionado, con un brillo en sus ojos que no le había visto antes, y sonreía mostrando unos dientes blancos y perfectos. Yo también estaba feliz, pero todavía tenía miedo, miedo a que se cansase de mí y me abandonase, no creía que pudiese recuperarme fácilmente del abandono de Edward Cullen.

Fui hacia el salón para que no notase mi miedo y poco después Edward se reunió conmigo, totalmente vestido. El temor a que se marchase y dar por terminado nuestro día me contrajo el estómago.

-Dame unos minutos y me visto también. –

-La verdad es que prefiero tenerte así. – Dijo juguetón tirando del cinturón del albornoz y acercándome a él. – Además, todavía no hemos terminado de hablar Srta. Swan. – Me dio un beso corto en los labios y fue al teléfono para pedir la cena.

-Isabella... ¿Cuántos hombres has tenido? – Me sonrojé violentamente y miré al suelo, no esperaba esa pregunta en absoluto, al menos no todavía.

-Dos. – Me miró con incredulidad desde el sofá.

-¿Solo dos? – Asentí ¿porqué me sentía avergonzada?

-Mi novio del instituto, y luego otro en la universidad. – Su expresión era indescifrable.

-Háblame de ellos. – No… Lo último que me apetecía era acordarme del innombrable en ese momento, pero hice de tripas corazón, a fin de cuentas él había contestado a todas mis preguntas.

-James fue mi novio en el instituto, hasta que me dejó por otra. Luego estuve sola mucho tiempo, hasta que hace algo más de un año conocí a Demetri, con el que tuve una breve aventura. – Lo dije rápido, sin detalles, no era algo en lo que quisiese regodearme.

-Sabía que tenías poca experiencia, pero no me imaginé que fuese tan poca. – Me miraba de forma dulce. – No puedo negar que me gusta lo que he oído. Siempre pensé que una mujer como tú tenía una lista de amantes bastante larga. – Lo miré con los ojos abiertos de par en par. Había conseguido ofenderme.

-El de la lista interminable de amantes eres tú, no yo. – Se levantó y me abrazó. – ¿Y qué se supone que quiere decir eso de una mujer como yo? – Había un tono dolido en mi voz.

-Simplemente quiere decir que eres preciosa e inteligente, que tienes un cuerpo que es un sacrilegio cubrir con ropa, que has pasado los últimos veranos bailando casi desnuda para miles de personas, y que seguro que no te han faltado oportunidades para dejar que un hombre se metiese entre tus muslos. – Sujetaba mi barbilla con sus dedos, obligándome a mirarlo a los ojos.

-Sin embargo no te has acostado más que con dos hombres antes que conmigo, soy uno de los pocos privilegiados, y valoro mucho ese hecho. – Me besó con pasión, abriendo mi boca para meter la lengua posesivamente.

Nos separamos cuando sonó la puerta al llegar la cena.

-Mañana tenemos cita con el ginecólogo. – Me atraganté con la ensalada de pollo. Me dio suaves golpes en la espalda mientras me miraba con una sombra de diversión en sus ojos.

-Isabella, odio usar condones, te hará una revisión y te recetará anticonceptivos, unos análisis y eso será todo, nada de lo que debas preocuparte. – ¿Análisis?, al pensar en las agujas me sentí enferma.

-¿Para qué son los análisis? – Si se podían evitar… mejor.

-Para descartar enfermedades de transmisión sexual. – Lo miré críticamente, si él quería estar seguro, yo también, a fin de cuentas era él quien se había acostado con medio mundo.

-Esos análisis… ¿serán para los dos? – Sonrió e inclinó su cabeza hacia un lado.

-Los que me hice de forma rutinaria hace dos meses estaban limpios, pero si quieres, no tengo inconveniente en repetirlos. –

-Entonces analíticas para todo el mundo. – Dije dando por terminada la conversación.

Terminamos de cenar envueltos en un cómodo silencio lleno de miradas, el ambiente del salón era íntimo y agradable, dos lámparas de sobremesa iluminaban la estancia desde distintos puntos, la suave música clásica llenaba el aire, y los ventanales enmarcaban una preciosa vista de la ciudad iluminada por las luces nocturnas.

Se levantó ofreciéndome su mano, nos sentamos en el sofá para terminar nuestras copas de vino, y entonces se me ocurrió que yo también tenía mis exigencias.

-Edward… –

-¿Mmmm? – Él me abrazaba con la nariz hundida en mi pelo y yo dibujaba círculos perezosos sobre su pecho. Era sorprendente el grado de intimidad que habíamos conseguido en tan solo un día.

-Yo también tengo algunas condiciones. – Noté que se tensó.

-Tienes toda mi atención. – Nos incorporamos para girarnos y quedar cara a cara en el sofá.

Dudaba, no me atrevía a empezar. ¿Y si no aceptaba? De repente ya no me parecía tan buena idea plantear condiciones.

-Puedes hablar con confianza, no me voy a enfadar. – ¿Pero podía enfadarse?, bueno, cuanto antes mejor.

-Está bien, si voy a entregarme a ti tal y como tú quieres que lo haga, quiero a cambio tu palabra sobre algunos detalles de nuestra relación. – Escuchaba atentamente con una expresión indescifrable, creo que no tenía ni idea lo que podía esperar.

-Quiero tenerte en exclusiva, y si no soy suficiente para ti, quiero que me lo digas cuanto antes, no soportaría tener que enterarme por terceros o vivir engañada. – Asintió invitándome a seguir.

-Y quiero que no me ridiculices o me humilles, ni en público ni en privado, yo también quiero respeto. – Al oír eso frunció el ceño y me miró con un brillo en los ojos parecido al que tenía la primera vez que lo vi en la isla, cuando me pareció que estaba enfadado. Me quedé helada al ver su reacción.

Tardó en contestar lo que pareció una eternidad, mientras que yo me sentía cada vez más pequeña, pero también más segura de mis condiciones. Si iba a aceptarlo según sus términos, también quería que él me aceptase según los míos.

-En cuanto a la exclusividad, me parece totalmente razonable lo que me pides, así que… sí, tenemos un acuerdo. Ya te dije antes que necesito a una mujer fija, y ser discreto. En cuanto al respeto… no sé si sentirme ofendido y empezar con la disciplina, o presionarte para que me cuentes cuál de esos dos bastardos te humilló hasta el punto de que tengas la necesidad de exigir algo que se da por sentado. – Su tono fue severo, era la primera vez que lo veía así, y la verdad es que resultaba bastante intimidante.

-Voy a inclinarme por lo segundo, solo que quiero que me lo cuentes tú, cuando te sientas preparada para ello, pero quiero oírlo de tus labios Isabella, no creas que me voy a olvidar del tema. Y por supuesto que tienes mi palabra de que te trataré con total respeto… excepto en la cama, ahí no pienso ser un caballero, como te habrás dado cuenta. – Me sentí aliviada y le sonreí tímidamente. Edward seguía mirándome serio, casi podía asegurar que su cerebro funcionaba tratando de sacar conclusiones sobre nuestra conversación.

Súbitamente tiró de mí y me sentó sobre sus piernas. Hundió una mano en mi pelo y la otra comenzó a desatar el cinturón que cerraba el albornoz. Me besó profundamente, pero de forma suave, acariciándome mientras que el albornoz resbalaba de mi cuerpo hasta el suelo. Recorrió mis piernas con la punta de sus dedos, desde el pie, hasta los muslos, siempre por el interior, dejando un rastro de fuego a su paso. Yo sentada sobre una de sus piernas, con las mías abiertas, entregada una vez más. Dejó mis labios para seguir por mi cuello besando con toda la boca, labios dientes, lengua, aliento… Mis manos fueron a su camisa, desabrochando los botones con cierta torpeza, con prisa, mientras que él trabajaba despacio por mi cuerpo.

Inclinó mi cabeza con la mano que tenía en mi pelo y comencé a besarlo de nuevo en los labios, viajando por toda su cara, la incipiente barba picaba contra mi lengua, su mandíbula, el cuello, yo también mordía suavemente y lamía a medida que bajaba hasta su pecho.

Me puso a horcajadas sobre su regazo, y capturó uno de mis pechos con sus labios, con su lengua rodeaba el pezón despacio, dando suaves toques en el centro, con una mano acariciaba suavemente el otro, mientras que con la otra separaba mis labios vaginales acariciando sin prisas mi centro. Yo temblaba de anticipación, mientras que me aferraba a sus hombros y espalda.

-Estás tan húmeda, tan lista para mí… – Mis caderas buscaban más roce contra su mano, contra la erección que se notaba bajo sus pantalones, quería sentirlo dentro.

-Edward… – Eso fue una súplica.

-Dime lo que necesitas. Déjame oírlo. – De nuevo esa voz profunda cargada de deseo.

-A ti… dentro… – Desabrochó su pantalón y liberó su enorme polla, palpitaba y una gota de líquido pre-seminal brillaba en su punta.

-Acaríciame, conócela porque va a estar presente en tu vida con mucha frecuencia. – Me estremecí de placer ante su promesa. Cerré mi mano alrededor de ese impresionante falo. Estaba imposiblemente duro y firme, pero a la vez suave. Lentamente comencé a desplazar mi mano sobre él, acariciando con el pulgar el brillante glande y la gruesa vena que lo recorría.

-¡Joder, Isabella! – Cerró los ojos mientras echaba la cabeza hacia atrás. – Eso es nena, aprieta un poco más. – Obedecí fascinada por la reacción que yo provocaba en ese dios griego.

Me metió dos dedos a la vez, ahogué un grito de placer contra su hombro descubierto por la camisa abierta. Y comenzamos a masturbarnos uno a otro con verdadera dedicación. Nos miramos a los ojos y había deseo, lujuria… Me dio una breve tregua mientras que sacaba un condón del bolsillo. ¿Cuántos había traído? Me di cuenta de que él sabía desde esta mañana como iba a acabar el día. ¿Tan evidente era lo que provocaba en mí?

-Estabas muy seguro ¿verdad? –

-Colócalo tú. – Vio la duda en mi cara, yo nunca había puesto uno. – Pellizca la punta y desenróllalo hacia abajo. – Lo obedecí hasta que llegué a su base. Entonces alzó mis caderas y se posicionó en mi entrada. Nos mirábamos intensamente a los ojos y entró en mí de forma suave y lenta. Cerré los ojos abrumada por las sensaciones mientras que un largo gemido salía de mi boca.

-Eso es nena, siéntelo, nota como me abro paso dentro de ti, como te lleno. – Todo mi cuerpo se concentraba en mi vagina y en su voz, como capturada en un hechizo, hasta que noté que estaba dentro de mí hasta su base. Entonces me hizo girar las caderas lentamente, provocando que arquease mi espalda echando la cabeza hacia atrás, todo mi útero se estremecía por el placer, tocando con su polla nuevos puntos que me hacían perder la cabeza. No pude aguantar más y comencé a moverme más deprisa.

-No… lo quiero despacio. – Hundió sus dedos en mi cadera para guiarme en los movimientos, hacia arriba, hasta que casi había salido de mí, y luego hacia abajo lentamente hasta el fondo para obligarme a girar en un círculo. Mordía, chupaba y lamía mis pezones a la vez que me movía. Continuó torturándome con esos deliciosos movimientos hasta que mi vagina convulsionó alrededor suyo, haciéndome llegar a un orgasmo lento, prolongado y agotador. Todo mi cuerpo temblaba por el placer que me daba, porque no se detuvo cuando llegué, sino que siguió hasta que terminé del todo y comencé a notar otro orgasmo comenzando formarse en mi vientre. ¡Oh, no!, no podría soportarlo de nuevo. No tan seguido.

De repente me tendió sobre la alfombra, sujetando mis brazos por las muñecas a la altura de mi cabeza, impidiéndome moverme, con sus piernas separó más las mías y comenzó a moverse más rápido, con embestidas cortas, fuertes y profundas. Su cara tensa por el esfuerzo y el placer, respirando sonoramente entre sus dientes cerrados, yo notaba cómo el orgasmo seguía acercándose, creciendo implacablemente en mí.

-Ahora Isabella, ¡córrete! – Sus palabras volvieron a desatar el orgasmo en mi cuerpo, me apretaba contra su polla y pude notar cómo convulsionaba dentro de mí con una última salvaje embestida. Un rugido salió de su pecho mientras que echaba la cabeza hacia atrás, mostrando la musculatura del cuello y los tendones. Luego se desplomó sobre mí, los dos jadeábamos luchando por meter algo de aire en nuestros pulmones.

-No, no estaba seguro en absoluto, pero un hombre puede soñar. – Hasta entonces no soltó mis brazos.

* * *

Como siempre gracias a Sophia18, y a quienes me añaden a alertas y favoritos, me hacen muy, muy feliz. También a quienes me leen sin más.

¿Alguien quiere un EPOV? Estaré encantada de aceptar sugerencias. Cualquier comentario es más que bien venido, review = preview, quien me escribe, lo sabe.

Muchos besos. Ahora creo que necesito una copa...


	11. Chapter 11

Los personajes pertenecen a SM, y la historia es mía. Este fic es rated M, así, que si eres menor, no deberás estar leyendo esto. Contiene escenas de sexo, y otro tipo de escenas y vocabulario, que no es apto para menores.

* * *

11.- El día después.

Me desperté desorientada, desnuda y sola.

Lentamente mi cabeza fue tomando conciencia de donde me encontraba: el hotel de Edward. Estaba desnuda porque después de nuestro último asalto sobre la alfombra del salón, él me trajo en brazos, me metió en la cama y se acurrucó conmigo. Pero él no estaba aquí.

Al moverme en la cama noté las consecuencias del paso de Edward por mi cuerpo; tenía los labios hinchados, la cara tirante por el roce de su incipiente barba, los pezones muy sensibles y tiernos, y mi vagina me recordaba con cada pequeño movimiento que Edward estuvo en ella… Muy dentro… Muchas veces… Y de forma poco "caballerosa", también tenía el trasero y la parte baja de la espalda rozada por la alfombra. Sonreí. Acostúmbrate Bella, son las consecuencias de la masculinidad de alto voltaje de ese hombre que te reclama como suya. No podía detener la sonrisa en mi cara.

Me levanté y lo busqué por toda la suite. Ni rastro. No estaba su ropa, ni la chaqueta, ni el teléfono, llaves, cartera, reloj… ni ninguna de esas cosas que los hombres consiguen meter dentro de sus bolsillos.

Miré la hora, las seis y cuarto de la mañana. No, no se había levantado temprano para trabajar. Con desilusión comprobé que no había dormido conmigo. Mi ropa estaba perfectamente ordenada sobre el respaldo de la butaca de la habitación, el colgante encima del todo, y los zapatos, alineados en el suelo.

Una sensación de desasosiego se apoderó de mí cuando recordé que a las ocho en punto tenía que estar en el trabajo para ir a ver una obra con el Sr. Newton. Me vestí a la carrera, me puse el colgante, recogí el bolso y el trench, y salí corriendo de la habitación mientras que trataba de ponerme los zapatos a medida que avanzaba a trompicones por el pasillo de camino a los ascensores.

-¡Jod…ño! Casi me caigo de boca al ponerme el último zapato.

Me lancé a toda prisa hacia la puerta, parándome brevemente en la recepción para dejar la tarjeta de la habitación, ante la cara de estupefacción de la recepcionista. Me metí de cabeza en el primer taxi que esperaba en la puerta del hotel y le di la dirección de mi casa.

Cuando llegué apenas tenía el tiempo justo para ducharme y volver a salir zumbando. Guardé el colgante en su caja, con mi suerte, seguro que se caía dentro del hormigón. Me sequé el pelo como pude, me colé dentro de los vaqueros, las botas de montaña que usaba para las obras, una camiseta de mangas largas, la chaqueta de cuero, el casco y el chaleco reflectante. Podía pasar por cualquier obrero, pero lo prefería así, no me gustaba llamar la atención en las obras. Me acordé de Edward y me volví desde la puerta para darme las cremas faciales y maquilarme apenas. Cambié mi bolso por la mochila que reservaba para la ocasión y me lancé de nuevo a por otro taxi que me llevase al trabajo.

Todo el tiempo que pasé en el taxi procuré ignorar la sensación de mis pezones rozando contra la suave tela del sujetador, y de mi centro contra la costura de los vaqueros. Nunca antes fui consciente de la sensibilidad de mis zonas erógenas, quizás sea porque nunca antes estuvieron tan sensibles, tan despiertas.

-Buenos días Srta. Swan. –

-Buenos días Sr. Newton. – Me esperaba en la recepción de la planta baja del edificio, y no sé porqué, pero me pareció ver algo en sus ojos que me desagradó.

-¿Lista para la visita a la obra? – Sonreía con aire de suficiencia. – Esta mañana es mía Isabella, y estaré encantado de mostrarle las ventajas de ser mi subordinada. –

Me quedé en estado de shock, con los ojos y la boca abiertos. ¿Estaba flirteando? No se me ocurrió un momento menos oportuno que este, después de pasar todo el domingo en brazos de Edward. Ni forma más grosera y directa, sin venir a cuento.

Nos subimos al coche de la empresa y durante todo el camino tuve que soportar a ese hombre haciendo alarde de su trabajo, su dinero, su vida, las comodidades que disfrutaba… Yo tenía mis sospechas, pero se confirmaron rápidamente, ese hombre era un cretino de los pies a la cabeza. Me evadí fácilmente de su auto-promoción evocando momentos del día anterior, lo que provocó una sonrisa y un brillo en mis ojos muy especial. El Sr. Newton me miró y me lanzó una extraña sonrisa que se parecía a la de un perro, tensa y fría. ¡Joder! esperaba de todo corazón que no hubiese malinterpretado mi expresión.

Mi teléfono vibró al recibir un mensaje de Alice, quería despedirse de Rosalie y de mí esta noche, nada complicado para tratarse de ella, pizza y cerveza, y una buena charla con las amigas.

Una vez en la obra nos centramos en nuestro trabajo ¡Gracias a Dios! Desayuné un café en la pequeña oficina del jefe de obra, rodeada de planos y presupuestos. Revisamos que la construcción marchase como se esperaba, y nos sorprendió gratamente que estuviera incluso adelantada sobre la fecha prevista.

En eso estábamos cuando el enorme Mercedes que yo conocía, apareció delante de la pequeña oficina. De la parte trasera salió Edward, con un traje de tres piezas negro, camisa gris claro, corbata negra y el andar felino y elegante que lo caracterizaba. Me quedé sin respiración mientras que todo mi cuerpo reaccionaba ante su presencia.

-¡Coño, el jefe! – El improperio salió de boca del Sr. Newton. – Me pregunto qué querrá, no es normal que visite las obras. – Yo no podía quitar mis ojos de la personificación del sexo.

-Bien, actuad como si fueseis… no sé… eficaces… – ¡Este tío era idiota!, el jefe de obra y yo, le lanzamos miradas furibundas.

-Buenos días. – Edward entró en la oficina con aire autoritario, su tono fue seco y cortante. Le devolvimos el saludo tímidamente. Me lanzó una breve mirada de arriba abajo, y me sonrojé violentamente, vestía justo como no hay que vestirse para conquistar a un hombre como él.

Se enfrascó en una conversación sobre los detalles de la construcción con el Sr. Newton y el jefe de obra, dejándome momentáneamente al margen. Yo me esforzaba por seguirlos, pero mi cabeza se empeñaba una y otra vez en hacer conjeturas sobre su presencia en la obra, sobre cuál sería su actitud conmigo, sobre cómo debería comportarme con él delante de otras personas…

-…Srta. Swan? – Volví inmediatamente a la realidad. No me había enterado de lo que me preguntaba.

-¿Perdón? – El Sr. Newton me miraba como si me fuese a arrancar la cabeza.

-Le preguntaba si tiene listas las correcciones para la fachada principal. – Permanecía serio, pero sus ojos brillaban divertidos, como disfrutando de algún tipo de broma privada.

-Por supuesto. – Conseguí balbucear mientras que buscaba en mi mochila la memoria USB con los planos. Le gustaron los cambios y la conversación siguió con los detalles técnicos, obligándome a permanecer atenta.

-Señores, ¿me permiten un momento con la Srta. Swan? – Mi vientre se contrajo. El Sr. Newton me lanzó una mirada feroz de advertencia. ¿Pero qué le pasaba a ese hombre?

Cuando nos quedamos solos me abrazó por la cintura y me besó posesivamente, pegándome a su cuerpo y dejándome casi mareada.

-¡Vaya!, no es tan malo cómo pensaba. –

-¿Qué? – Estaba confundida, no sabía de qué hablaba.

-Besar a un obrero de la construcción, me ha gustado más de lo que estaría dispuesto a reconocer. – El tono de broma, la suave voz de terciopelo y sus ojos me reconfortaron por dentro… y me calentaron una zona muy concreta de mi anatomía también.

Le regalé una sonrisa coqueta y tímida a la vez, mientras que lo miraba a través de mis pestañas, imitando un gesto que Alice le dedicaba a Jasper.

-¿Cómo te sientes? Espero que el inventario esté completo y sin daños aparentes. – Pasó suavemente el dorso de los dedos por un pezón. Me estremecí de puro placer.

-Bien… muy sensible y algo dolorida, soy consciente de zonas de mi anatomía que antes no. – Un brillo triunfal iluminó sus ojos y la sonrisa torcida apareció. Esa sonrisa acabaría siendo mi perdición, podía jurarlo.

-Me siento muy feliz con el trabajo de despertar tu cuerpo. No puedo negar que me gusta que te duela… que cada movimiento, que cada roce, te recuerde que me perteneces, que te he reclamado como mía. – Sus palabras susurradas en mi oído estaban cargadas de sexo, lo que provocó que mis pobres pezones se contrajesen y los músculos internos de mi vagina vibrasen dolorosamente.

-¿Cómo es que estás aquí? El Sr. Newton dice que no sueles visitar las obras. – Me estrechó aún más contra su cuerpo.

-Esta mañana me dijeron que saliste del hotel como alma que lleva el diablo, y pensé que estabas huyendo de mí. – ¡Wow! ¡Menuda confesión! El importantísimo hombre de negocios deja su agenda para comprobar que no estoy huyendo de él. En alguna parte de mi interior mi autoestima bailaba de alegría.

-No, no huía de ti, es solo que no quería llegar tarde, tenía que ir a mi casa y volver a la oficina… Además, no me apetecía quedarme sola en esa habitación. – Pasaba dos dedos por el cuello de mi camiseta, sin duda buscando el colgante. Me miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Eso lo solucionaremos hoy mismo, dame las llaves de tu casa. Call recogerá tus cosas para llevarlas al hotel. – Me quedé en blanco, sin saber si obedecerlo o no. Insistió metiéndome prisa abriendo y cerrando los dedos con su palma extendida y recordé las habilidades de ésta. Las pesqué del fondo de mi bolso y se las di.

-Edward… es que… Alice había planeado hoy una cena de chicas… para despedirnos… porque se va a Europa una temporada… y me gustaría estar… – Sus rasgos se endurecieron y su mirada se volvió fría.

-¡Vámonos, tenemos cita con el ginecólogo! – ¡Mierda!, se había enfadado.

Abrió la puerta de la pequeña oficina para permitirme pasar delante, yo sentía las miradas intensas y cargadas de interrogantes del jefe de obra y del Sr. Newton.

-Newton, me llevo a la Srta. Swan. – De nuevo fue seco y autoritario.

-Claro Sr. Cullen. – No había margen para que la respuesta fuese otra, yo casi estaba ya dentro del coche por la puerta que Call sostenía abierta parta mí.

-A casa de la Srta. Swan. – Levanté la cabeza asombrada, pero luego recapacité enseguida, no debería sorprenderme que su chofer supiese donde vivía.

Hicimos todo el viaje en un tenso e incómodo silencio. Yo quería explicarme, tratar de suavizarlo, pero no me atreví delante de su chofer. Al llegar a casa Edward subió conmigo, a fin de cuentas tenía mis llaves.

-Cámbiate de ropa. – Su tono fue cortante, pero no grosero.

Me sentí decepcionada al comprobar que no elegiría mi ropa, me gustó cuando lo hizo el día anterior, me hizo sentir importante, cuidada. Lo dejé hablando por teléfono mientras que me dirigía a mi cuarto.

Y de repente lo supe… la certeza de que me estaba poniendo a prueba cayó sobre mí con la fuerza de un rayo. Quería saber si de verdad estaba dispuesta a complacerlo, o solo a que él me complaciese a mí. Si quería seguir teniendo mi pequeña parcela de independencia, tendría que darle algo a cambio, y más me valía que fuese algo bueno. A partir de ese momento fui una mujer con una misión. "Ya verás Cullen, lo complaciente que puedo llegar a ser sin que me aprietes las tuercas".

Me decidí rápido, tantos años junto a Alice dejan secuelas. Me despojé de los vaqueros, botas y camiseta para enfundarme en una elegante falda de vuelo negra justo a la rodilla y una camiseta en punto de seda de manga corta y escote en pico del mismo color, ajustada. La ropa interior no fue un problema, esa mañana había elegido un conjunto sexy y negro. Me subí a unos tacones altos de piel en tono coral, a juego con un pequeño bolso que nunca había encontrado la oportunidad de usar antes, era demasiado pequeño para ser útil y demasiado elegante para cualquier ocasión. Ahora resultaba perfecto. Cepillé mi pelo y lo dejé suelto, me puse el colgante de Edward y por fin estrené los diminutos pendientes de diamantes que mi madre me había regalado por mi graduación. Repasé mi discreto maquillaje y cogí el trench. Me eché un último vistazo en el espejo y decidí que estaba bien, muy "Lady-like". Confiaba que le gustase.

Esperé pacientemente en el salón a que terminase de comprobar algo en su móvil, las manos cruzadas sobre el regazo con el bolso en ellas y el trench terciado en un brazo. Estaba segura de que me había escuchado llegar, pero quería castigarme y seguía de espaldas. Cuando se giró, y la sombra de una sonrisa apareció en su cara, respiré aliviada y enderecé más la espalda.

-No deja usted de sorprenderme Srta. Swan. – Le devolví la sonrisa con ganas, me tendió una mano y cuando se la tomé, me hizo girar sobre mí misma para poder verme desde todos los ángulos. Jamás me sentí mas alagada que en ese momento. Me abrazó y me besó suavemente.

-Call te traerá esta noche para la cena y te recogerá cuando termine, dormirás conmigo en el hotel. ¿Entendido? – Asentí lentamente y volví a besarlo. ¡Sí! , en una jugada maestra había conseguido que ya no estuviese enfadado, asistir a la cena y la promesa de pasar juntos toda la noche. No estaba nada mal para una chica como yo.

-Gracias, esa cena es muy importante para mí. – Procuré sonar dulce.

Estrechó los ojos, me sujetó por el pelo y me besó con fuerza, intensamente.

-No siempre te va a resultar tan sencillo, no creas que vas a poder manejarme por vestir una falda y zapatos de tacón. – Había un filo peligroso en su voz, una advertencia suave, aunque su expresión y su tono no eran amenazadores, más bien serios. – Soy yo quien está al mando, no lo olvides. –

Mi sensación de triunfo se desvaneció ostensiblemente, pero aún conservaba mis logros.

Salimos de esa ruina de apartamento hacia el restaurante donde me llevó la semana pasada. Me ofreció su brazo y entramos. Noté por primera vez en mi vida que me miraban, sin que estuviese bailando, claro. Todas las mujeres se giraban para mirar a Edward, como siempre, pero algunos hombres se giraron para mirarme a mí. Edward inmediatamente me abrazó por la cintura, en un claro acto de posesión.

-Después del ginecólogo tengo que volver al trabajo. – Me miró sorprendido. Hubo un silencio.

-No. – ¡¿Qué?

-Edward… necesito terminar algunas cosas para esta semana, si no vuelvo al trabajo las tendré que hacer desde casa. – No me gustaba el cariz que estaban tomando las cosas.

-No necesitas trabajar, yo me encargo de todo. – Lo decía completamente en serio.

-Pero yo quiero trabajar, llevo toda mi vida preparándome para esto, es una oportunidad magnífica y me gusta mucho mi trabajo. – Sin mencionar que por nada del mundo quería ser una mujer florero. – ¿Estoy despedida? – Esa posibilidad me asustaba, no por las consecuencias económicas, sino por separarme de Edward.

-Si te dijese que sí, ¿buscarías trabajo en otro sitio? – Mantenía sus rasgos duros, los ojos fríos y la postura de quien es un experto saliéndose con la suya. Asentí muy seria. Era perfectamente consciente de que nuestra relación colgaba de un hilo en ese momento. Lanzó un juramento en voz baja.

-Si me quedase todo el día en el hotel esperando a que fueses, me volvería loca, y te volvería loco a ti. Ese es el camino más corto para terminar con lo nuestro. – No podía imaginar un escenario peor, como si el infierno se hubiese abierto bajo mis pies. Mi cara de preocupación pareció hacer mella en su determinación. Me miraba desde el otro lado de la mesa sujetándose la barbilla con los dedos.

-De acuerdo, prefiero que trabajes para mí antes que para otro, pero tendrás un horario flexible, te adaptarás a mis necesidades y que ni se te ocurra decirme que no puedes hacer algo que yo te diga por culpa del trabajo, porque entonces me vas a conocer enfadado de verdad, y créeme Isabella, no quieres conocerme enfadado de verdad. – Bueno, si de algo estaba segura es de que no tenía ningunas ganas de ver a Edward "enfadado de verdad", pero parecía que el trabajo estaba a salvo… de momento.

-Muchas gracias Edward, de verdad que el trabajo es muy importante para mí. – Sonaba sinceramente agradecida, no quería renunciar a un trabajo para estar con un hombre. Es más, no me parecía justo tener que elegir entre un hombre y un trabajo.

-No me lo agradezcas, llevas todo el día poniéndome al límite, y de una forma u otra me voy a desquitar con tu cuerpo. – El estómago me dio un vuelco y todo mi cuerpo recibió una sacudida. De repente ya no tenía hambre.

-Estás enfadado conmigo. – No me contestó. – Por favor, no te enfades… me asustas cuando te pones así. – Suspiró y se pasó una mano por el pelo.

-Está bien Isabella, esta noche hablaremos, ahora termina de comer que nos tenemos que ir. –

La visita a la clínica del Doctor Gerandy fue mucho menos traumática de lo que yo supuse. Se trataba de un hombre maduro, en sus cincuenta largos, muy profesional y debido a su larga experiencia, te hacía sentir cómoda y confiada. Todo estaba perfectamente, me recetó unos anticonceptivos que debería empezar a tomar el primer día de mi periodo, que sería en esa misma semana. Los resultados de las analíticas estarían en unas horas, así que Edward estaba algo más contento cuando salimos de la clínica para volver al trabajo.

-Me ha gustado el Doctor Gerandy, es amable, y me ha parecido muy buen ginecólogo. – Comenté cuando salimos.

-Es el mejor especialista, te tratará bien. – Seguía serio, algo estaba cocinándose en su cabeza, y yo sospechaba que ya se estaba arrepintiendo de su propuesta. Me sentí triste, y por un momento dudé en acudir o no a la cena con las chicas… Pero no, Alice se merecía por lo menos una cena de despedida.

-Toma, necesitarás esto. – Me devolvió mis llaves.

Las horas en el trabajo parecieron volar, al entrar pude ver cómo el Sr. Newton me observaba atentamente, pero para mi alivio, no me llamó, ni hizo por verme. Seguro que mi cambio de ropa le había dado algunas pistas, así que me centré en los planos procurando adelantar todo lo que pudiese.

Hice la llamada que tenía en mente y conseguí la cita. A la hora de salir Call me esperaba en la recepción de la entrada.

-Call... – Me miró por el espejo retrovisor.

-¿Si, Srta. Swan? –

-¿Le importaría llevarme antes a otro sitio? Solo será una media hora. – Pareció pensarlo un momento. – Le aseguro que no lo meteré en un problema con el Sr. Cullen. – Decidió confiar en mí.

-Por supuesto, dígame dónde quiere que la lleve. –

Algo después de media hora más tarde, ya estábamos de camino hacia mi casa. Cuando llegué Rose y Alice ya estaban allí con todo listo para la cena, pizzas y cervezas. No se les pasó por alto mi forma de vestir e intercambiaron miradas traviesas.

-Aquí que tenemos a la flamante "Chica Cullen". – Le sonreí de vuelta a Rosalie sin poder evitar preguntarme cuánto tiempo conseguiría que me durase el apelativo.

-¿Es ese el famoso colgante? – Alice lo miraba desde cerca – Es realmente precioso. –

-Bueno, cuéntanos cómo es el gran hombre. – Rosalie se mostraba expectante.

-No puedo. – De nuevo el intercambio de miradas, Rosalie como si hubiese comprendido, y Alice desconcertada.

-¿Cómo que no puedes? –

-Alice… seguramente ha firmado un Acuerdo de Confidencialidad, estos mega-millonarios tienen ese tipo de gilipolleces. – A veces Rosalie daba miedo. No dije nada. Alice bufó frustrada.

-Enséñame ese precioso anillo, que has conseguido que mi amigo te ponga en un tiempo récord. – Le sonreí a Alice, tendiéndole la mano para que me mostrase su anillo de compromiso.

La conversación se centró en Alice, su compromiso, y sus planes de vivir en Europa. Había conseguido convencer a su jefe para que le permitiese seguir trabajando a través de internet, y ofrecer así otro punto de vista desde otro continente. Estaba feliz, radiante, y yo también por ella.

Comimos y bebimos relajadas, entre risas y bromas, aunque yo siguiese preocupada por lo que podía esperarme al volver al hotel. No había vuelto a saber de Edward en toda la tarde, y eso me tenía intranquila.

Rose fue al baño y yo vi clara la oportunidad, me dirigí a mi cuarto y busqué el talonario de cheques. Cuando salió la llamé discretamente para que entrase.

-Rose, tengo que pedirte un favor. – Se puso seria esperando que continuase. Le di el cheque y una copia de las llaves.

-¿Qué significa esto? No te entiendo. – Me dijo con el cheque en la mano.

-Es para que te encargues de pagar el apartamento por mí, aquí tienes suficiente para tres meses, después ya hablaríamos. – Entrecerró los ojos y pensó un instante.

-¿Preparando un plan B? – Asentí suspirando. – Le patearé las pelotas a ese cabrón si te hace daño. ¿Sabes que puedes contar conmigo, verdad? – Sonreí y la abracé.

-Espero que nada de eso sea necesario. – Lo esperaba de todo corazón.

-¿Qué hacéis? ¡Me habéis dejado sola! ¡Yo también quiero enterarme de lo que estáis hablando! – Gritó Alice desde la cocina. Nos miramos dando a entender que no había nada que hacer, una orden directa de Alice no se cuestionaba y Rosalie salió de la habitación guardando el cheque y las llaves. Esto quedaría entre las dos.

Aproveché para meter algunas cosas en una bolsa de deportes, cosas de aseo, el maquillaje, algo de ropa para el trabajo y casual, zapatos, ropa interior… no tenía ni idea de lo que Edward esperaba de mí… si es que todavía esperaba algo. Con suerte me azotaría el trasero. Prefería mil veces que me azotase a que me dejase… No podía creerlo.

Volví al salón y me despedí de Rosalie y de Alice, les dije que estaba en el hotel, que estaría bien, les prometí que si las necesitaba las llamaría inmediatamente. Abracé fuertemente a Alice, deseándole la mejor de las suertes en su nueva etapa, prometiéndole que estaríamos en contacto a través de internet. Miré de forma cómplice a Rosalie y me dirigí al Mercedes donde Call ya sostenía la puerta abierta para mí.

-Srta. Swan… si me permite… - La voz de Call me sacó de mis pensamientos mientras miraba por la ventana del coche jugueteando con el colgante entre mis dedos.

-¡Claro!, dígame Call. –

-Dele una oportunidad al Sr. Cullen, es un buen hombre. –

* * *

Bueno, ahí va otro. Como siempre, gracias a Sophia18, y esta vez para mi felicidad, también a Marce Masen, NccM, EDWARD-BELLA-MANSON y V. Me ha encantado conocer vuestra opinión y me habéis hecho muy, muy feliz, pero eso ya lo sabéis.

Esta parte es para V: no tengo como contestarte, no sé si tienes deshabilitado la mensajería privada o alguna otra cosa. Me hubiese gustado mucho responderte y mandarte un preview, te lo debo, pero te puedo decir que tendré en cuenta tu opinión y quiero tranquilizarte sobre tus temores. Si quieres, ponte en contacto conmigo. Gracias por tus palabras, me gustaron mucho.

Gracias a las/los demás por añadirme a alertas y favoritos, eso también me hace muy feliz. Recordad, Review = Preview, quien me escribe lo sabe.


	12. Chapter 12

Los personajes pertenecen a SM, y la historia es mía. De nuevo sexo... ¡Sí!

* * *

12.- El arte de evitar la disciplina.

-Dele una oportunidad al Sr. Cullen, es un buen hombre –

Me sorprendió el comentario de Call, yo sabía que Edward era un hombre poderoso, autoritario, elegante, guapo hasta resultar insoportable… pero no se me había ocurrido pensar en él como en un "buen hombre", pero en el fondo… ¿Qué sabía yo de Edward Cullen? Ante esa certeza, me limité a devolverle una sonrisa triste por el espejo.

Luché contra las ganas de preguntarle por Edward, sonsacar a ese hombre hasta que me hubiese contado todo lo que supiese sobre él, pero seguramente también había firmado un Acuerdo de Confidencialidad, y yo estaba preocupada por lo que podía encontrar a mi regreso.

Call me acompañó hasta la suite, dejando la bolsa de deportes en el suelo del pequeño recibidor y se despidió. Edward estaba hablando por teléfono en el despacho, decidí esperar.

-...Los últimos dos pisos sólo serán accesibles mediante un código numérico, uno diferente para cada planta…Sí, desde mañana, así como la puerta de mi habitación…No, mi gente se encargará de eso, no quiero ver por aquí a nadie que no conozca. – Y colgó.

Decidí que era el momento de hacerme presente y asomé la cabeza por una de las puertas correderas mientras que tocaba suavemente con mis nudillos. Estaba recostado sobre el sillón y con dos dedos se pellizcaba el puente de la nariz, parecía cansado. Vestía una camiseta negra de mangas cortas y unos vaqueros, estaba descalzo, y tenía el pelo hecho un lío delante del ordenador portátil. Al escucharme levantó la vista con una expresión impenetrable.

-Pasa Isabella – Dijo en un tono monocorde, carente de expresión. Respiré profundamente y entré, me quedé delante de la mesa sin atreverme a acercarme más, de pié como si estuviese en presencia de un profesor, o un juez. Nada en su actitud me invitaba a un acercamiento.

-¿Qué tal tu cena? – Sonreí un poco.

-Bien, muy tranquila, sólo Rosalie, Alice y yo. – Asintió serio. Hubo un silencio.

-¿Qué hacías en la calle 49 durante más de media hora, cuando se suponía que tenías que estar ya con tus amigas? – ¡Joder! ¿Me estaba espiando? – ¡Contéstame Isabella! – Estaba perdiendo la paciencia.

-Ehhh… en esa calle hay un centro de belleza. – Soné insegura. No podía creerlo, incluso queriendo complacerlo, metía la pata. Frunció el ceño y me miró como pidiendo más explicaciones. – Yo sólo quería obedecerte, cumplir con lo que esperas de mí. – Conseguí decir con un hilo de voz a modo de disculpas. No podía parar de retorcerme las manos y morderme el labio, ya me dolía.

Su expresión cambió por completo, se levantó y antes de que me diese cuenta me tenía contra la pared de los estantes vacíos, con mis muñecas atrapadas con una mano sobre mi cabeza, mientras que con la otra levantó mi falda y se deslizó bajo mis bragas, acariciando mi pubis totalmente depilado para él. Metió una rodilla entre mis piernas obligándome a separarlas y profundizó sus caricias, separando mis pliegues y explorando con sus dedos todo lo que se encontraba en su camino. Pero sin penetrarme.

Su aliento me quemaba la piel del cuello y sus dedos arrancaban descargas de placer que recorrían todo mi cuerpo. Pero eso no era todo, también la postura en que me tenía, indefensa, entregada… Y su deseo, su necesidad de mí era lo que más me excitaba, el roce de su dura erección sobre mi cadera… Entonces me besó con ferocidad, hasta que tuvimos que respirar, y con una sonrisa perversa se separó de mí dejándome temblando de anticipación.

-Esa es mi chica. – Murmuró. – Ahora ve al dormitorio y ponte lo que te he dejado sobre la cama. Luego reúnete conmigo en el salón. – Hice lo que me dijo sintiendo la humedad entre mis piernas, aún notaba alguna molestia en la vagina y los pezones, pero mi deseo por él era mayor… mucho mayor.

Cuando llegué al dormitorio me sentí intimidada, sobre la cama, expuesto como en un escaparate, estaba un conjunto de ropa negra y transparente, de La Perla según la etiqueta que colgaba, un diminuto camisón de finas tirantas con un encaje ancho por la parte de abajo, un tanga reducido a su mínima expresión, un liguero, medias con encaje en la parte superior y por último unos zapatos negros con un tacón de vértigo. No había sujetador. Dios… todo eso era sexy…

Haciendo acopio de valor comencé a desnudarme, procurando respirar y que mi corazón se quedase dentro del pecho, cuando estaba totalmente desnuda, pensé que una ducha rápida era lo que necesitaba, y cepillarme los dientes, sin lavarme el pelo apenas tardé unos minutos, y cuando salí, mucho más cómoda, comencé por las braguitas, el liguero y las medias, luego me deslicé en el camisón, cuyo roce despertó mi piel, mis pezones desnudos se erizaron, apenas llegaba a tapar lo justo, no dejaba nada a la imaginación, y mostraba una buena parte de mis muslos descubiertos hasta que empezaban las medias. Finalmente miré con desconfianza los zapatos, unos Louboutin modelo Pigalle, Alice podía hacer una tesis doctoral sobre estos zapatos, me los calcé, doce centímetros de tacón… ¡Doce!

Pensé que tenía que asegurarme de que no me caería delante de Edward, así que para entrenar recogí mi ropa para llevarla al contenedor de ropa sucia del vestidor y mi colgante para guardarlo. Al entrar tuve que apoyarme en la pared para no caerme, y los zapatos no tuvieron nada que ver con ello.

Casi la mitad del vestidor estaba llena de ropa, supuse que para mí. Faldas, camisas, blusas, chaquetas, vestidos de día, vestidos de noche, vestidos de coctel… Cajones llenos de ropa interior, filas y filas de zapatos, todos de tacón alto. Y todavía quedaba espacio para más.

Estaba abrumada, giré la cabeza y me encontré con la otra mitad del vestidor, mi corazón se saltó un par de latidos, esa parte me gustaba incluso más. Los trajes de Edward colgaban ordenados, sus camisas, corbatas, camisetas, vaqueros, cazadoras, jerséis, zapatos… Podía vivir feliz sólo con su parte del vestidor.

Tuve que hacer un esfuerzo enorme para contener las lágrimas que amenazaban con desbordarse, y si eso pasaba, no estaba segura de poder pararlas. ¿Se había mudado al hotel?... ¿Y su casa?... Porque en algún sitio viviría todo este tiempo… ¿Significaba esto que vivíamos juntos?... ¿No debería haberme preguntado?... ¡No!, te preguntó que si te entregarías a él incondicionalmente, que te sometieses a su voluntad… ¡Y tú le contestaste que sí en apenas unas horas, después del mejor sexo de tu vida!, así que ahora te aguantas con sus decisiones, y si no te gustan se lo dices, pero puedes hacerte una idea de cuál será la mesa de negociaciones… Me llevé instintivamente una mano al trasero desnudo. ¡Cómo odiaba la voz de mi conciencia!, además ¿quién decía que yo no quería vivir con Edward?

Me dirigí al salón después de lo que me pareció una eternidad procurando contener el torrente de emociones que me abrumaba.

-¡Gracias a Dios! Ya creía que tendría que organizar una expedición de búsqueda – dijo desde el salón mientras que yo me acercaba marcando un ritmo inconfundible con los tacones sobre el suelo de madera.

Me quedé en la puerta con los ojos todavía brillantes, indecisa. Al verme abrió los suyos algo más de lo normal, solo por una fracción de segundo, pero lo vi, y entonces me olvidé del vestidor lleno con nuestra ropa, de todos los miedos que había ido acumulando durante todo el día y hasta de mi nombre.

Me ruboricé ante su escrutinio.

Lentamente dejó la copa de vino en la mesa delante del sofá, se levantó y se acercó a mí como un depredador. La expresión en su cara tensa, los labios apretados y en sus ojos un brillo de lujuria. Me sentí húmeda e indefensa.

Me levantó la barbilla con sus dedos para que lo mirase a los ojos.

-No agaches la cabeza, no te avergüences de tu cuerpo, ni de estar prácticamente desnuda mientras que te miro. – Su voz de terciopelo sonaba más profunda, ya estaba empezando a conocer los matices que el deseo le daba. – De hecho, creo que mirarte se va a convertir en mi pasatiempo favorito. –

Con las yemas de los dedos comenzó a acariciar mis mejillas y los labios, el cuello de camino al escote, contrariamente a lo que yo esperaba, continuó por las clavículas, los hombros y la espalda, subiendo hasta la parte posterior del cuello. Me sujetó la cara y dejó un beso húmedo y suave sobre mis labios, lento y cálido. Sabía a vino y a Edward, peligrosa combinación.

Cuando se separó me dejó temblando de deseo, una tenue sonrisa curvó la comisura de sus labios. Despacio se situó a mi espalda sin que sus manos perdiesen el contacto con mi cuello. Suavemente me tiró del pelo para que arquease el cuello hacia atrás y a un lado, acercó la nariz y con un suave roce inhaló profundamente desde detrás de mi oreja, hasta la base del cuello y el hombro, con la otra mano trazó un camino de fuego hasta que abarcó uno de mis pechos. Acercó su boca a mi oído dejando suaves besos y mordiendo el lóbulo.

-Tu olor me hace perder la cabeza, es intoxicante… adictivo. – Gemí suavemente a causa de sus palabras y del roce de su dedo sobre el tejido transparente encima de mi pezón. Levanté los brazos y llevé mis manos hacia atrás hasta su pelo, tirando suavemente de él.

La mano que mantenía sujeta mi cabeza volvió a tirar, moviéndola para que pudiésemos besarnos, su lengua entró posesivamente en mi boca, mientras que la mano que tenía en mi pecho apretaba y castigaba mi pezón. Su masiva erección contra la parte superior de mis nalgas buscando fricción… Yo ya estaba lista para él, mi vagina clamaba dolorosamente por sentirlo dentro, palpitaba violentamente de necesidad.

-Las cosas que me gustaría hacerte Isabella… – Murmuró contra mis labios.

-Puedes hacer lo que quieras… soy tuya. – Contesté jadeando.

-¿Lo que quiera? – Asentí sin darme cuenta del matiz peligroso de su suave voz.

-¿Y si te dijese que quiero castigarte?... – Un latigazo de miedo sacudió mi cuerpo, pero me aguanté y no dije nada. – Eres una mujer valiente. – Tonta, tonta es lo que era, no valiente. Pude sentir su sonrisa contra mi oreja

Me dio una suave nalgada y se alejó para ofrecerme una copa de vino. Estaba desconcertada una vez más, y caliente… mucho, pero me acerqué para tomar la copa que me tendía. Le di un gran sorbo mientras que me miraba intensamente, recorriendo todo el cuerpo con los ojos oscuros.

-¿Vas a castigarme? – Luchaba contra mi instinto de salir corriendo y encerrarme en el baño.

-No puedes hacerte una idea de las ganas que te tengo… Pero no va a ser como piensas, quiero que nos conozcamos bien, en todos los sentidos, especialmente en el bíblico. – La medio-sonrisa apareció de nuevo, y el ambiente en el salón se volvió más ligero.

-Yo… creí que hoy te habías enfadado conmigo. – Su sonrisa se torció un poco y resopló suavemente.

-Isabella, apenas llevamos dos días juntos, no quiero presionarte hasta el punto de que salgas corriendo, ni pretendo que me conozcas como para anticiparte a mis deseos. – Me guió de la mano hasta que nos sentamos en el sofá. Mmmm… ese sofá…

-Pero te has enfadado. – Estaba ansiosa por conocer sus reacciones.

-Sí, así es. – Su mano empezó a deslizarse perezosamente por mi pierna, acariciando el encaje de las medias y las tiras del liguero. – ¿Sabes? deberías escribir un libro," Isabella Swan y el arte de evitar la disciplina" – Debería haber sonado divertido, pero lo dijo serio. Decidí que no me iba a alejar de mi objetivo: saber más de él.

-Sin embargo has llenado el vestidor con ropa para los dos… ¿Qué significa eso exactamente? – Volvió a sonreír. Su mano seguía acariciando incluso con algo más de dedicación. Hubo un silencio.

-Ya tenemos los resultados de los análisis. – ¡Wow!, vaya cambio de tema, ahora que estaba acercándome a alguna respuesta. ¡En fin! Ya no había nada que hacer, lo intentaría en otra ocasión.

-¿Y?... – Conseguí articular procurando ignorar sus dedos que se acercaban a uno de mis pechos.

-Los dos estamos completamente sanos. – Su entonación estaba cargada de intención. Me quitó la copa de vino de la mano. Volví a abrir la boca para seguir preguntando, pero me silenció con un beso potente, urgente, su mano me levantaba el cuello hacia arriba, él con su cabeza hacia abajo sobre la mía…

Y volvió a retirarse por tercera vez el muy maldito, dejándome con ganas de más, en mitad de algo que estaba creciendo en intensidad, hasta que él decidía que se terminaba. No pude evitar pensar si este juego formaba parte de mi castigo, "_…no va a ser como piensas…"_ Gemí frustrada y me dedicó una mirada oscura levantando ligeramente la comisura de su boca.

Acarició mis labios con sus dedos y lentamente introdujo uno dentro de mi boca, yo ya no podía más, lo atrapé suavemente con mis dientes y comencé a acariciarlo con la lengua, mirándolo a través de mis pestañas con todo el deseo que sentía por él. Abrió un poco sus labios para exhalar de forma suave y continua, conteniéndose, siseaba sutilmente, y yo notaba como me volvía poderosa. Empezó a meter y sacar el dedo con un ritmo lento y constante, yo decidí que era un buen momento para chupar, y así devolverle algo de su propio juego. Su sonrisa fue de nuevo perversa cuando sacó el dedo.

-Espérame en el dormitorio. – Sonreí interiormente. Me levanté sin prisas, ofreciéndole una buena vista de la parte trasera de mi cuerpo, contoneándome sutilmente sobre esos tacones imposibles.

-Ese culo es la alegría de mi vida. – Entonces sonreí abiertamente, girando un poco la cabeza para mirarlo de forma coqueta sobre el hombro, lo vi recostado en el sofá con un brazo apoyado en el respaldo y su mirada clavada en mí.

Lo esperé sentada en la cama, impaciente, excitada y nerviosa.

Cuando por fin escuché sus pasos desnudos acercándose, puse la espalda recta y procuré esconder mis ansias.

Estaba con la cara en tensión, la mandíbula apretada, masculina, los labios entrecerrados. Se paró en la puerta para mirarme un instante antes de terminar de acercarse. Se detuvo delante de mí, tan cerca, que nuestras piernas se tocaban. Poderoso, intimidante, excitante.

Me separó las piernas suavemente con una de las suyas para situarse en medio, yo las abrí todo lo que pude, provocativamente y lo miré a la cara, haciendo un gran esfuerzo para ignorar su erección.

-¿Le has hecho sexo oral a alguien antes? – Recogió un mechón de mi cabello y lo sujetó detrás de mi oreja. Negué con la cabeza, era incapaz de articular palabra.

-¿Quieres hacérmelo? – Me sujetaba la barbilla con dos dedos e intentaba leer en mis ojos. ¿Quería hacérselo?... ¿A él?… Sí, sin duda quería hacérselo. El ambiente estaba muy cargado de lujuria y deseo.

-Sí, ¿Tú quieres que te lo haga? – No reconocí mi propia voz teñida de excitación. Sus dedos recorrían el contorno de mis labios.

-Me muero por follarte esa preciosa boca. – Sus palabras viajaron directamente a mi sexo a través de mi espalda.

Se quitó la camiseta sin ninguna ceremonia, por lo visto yo no era la única que se sentía ansiosa. Continuó algo más despacio desabrochando el botón de los vaqueros y bajando la cremallera, hasta que su erección se liberó completamente, no llevaba ropa interior. Mi vagina convulsionó placenteramente y me humedecí más de lo que ya estaba ante la vista de su polla perfecta.

Sus pantalones abiertos, colgaban desde algo más abajo de sus caderas, dejando a la vista el inicio de sus glúteos, la provocativa musculatura en forma de V, su vientre perfecto y su enorme falo apuntando hacia mí.

No pude esperar más y alcé mis manos para acariciar su vientre, sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos. Estaba tenso. Me arrodillé delante de él y una de mis manos comenzó a deslizarse sobre su erección, mientras que la otra recorría las aristas de sus músculos, pasé la lengua por mis labios mordiendo el inferior suavemente… Su respiración se hizo un poco más pesada.

Y acerqué mi boca hasta besar la punta de su polla, de forma cuidadosa, no sabía cómo hacerlo, pero decidí guiarme por mis instintos. Resultó ser extremadamente suave, e intenté avanzar algo más, pasando mi lengua por ella. Escuché un gemido sofocado de sus labios, lo que me animó. Sus manos se aferraron a los lados de la cremallera de sus pantalones para mantenerlos bien abiertos.

Lentamente comencé a introducirlo en mi boca, cerrando los labios suavemente a su alrededor, y lamiendo a medida que entraba. Con mi mano acariciaba la parte que no estaba dentro de mi boca. Noté un salto en su polla, se endureció más aún. Miré hacia su cara y pude ver una expresión de placer absoluto, mi clítoris latió como respuesta y dejé escapar un ronco gemido. Sus manos se crisparon alrededor de los vaqueros. Eso me animó a continuar.

Incrementé el ritmo deslizándome sobre su falo hacia delante y hacia atrás, lamiendo con ganas todo a mi paso, decidí ser intrépida y me atreví a chupar sin dejar de meterlo y sacarlo de mi boca.

-¡Ahh!... ¡Joder!... ¡Sí! –

Hubiese sonreído de haber podido. Entonces pasó de nuevo, volví a sentirme poderosa y lasciva, quería darle placer, porque sabía cómo dárselo de forma instintiva. Intensifiqué mis esfuerzos, ganándome como respuesta más gemidos ahogados por su parte, y un sonido inconfundible de lamidas y succiones, descubrí mis dientes para pasarlos muy suavemente por la punta, yo estaba volviéndome loca de necesidad, quería sentirlo dentro, follándome como un animal. Una de sus manos se cerró sobre mi pelo, pero sin sujetarme la cabeza.

-Bella… si no… quieres que…Ahh...termine…en tu boca…tienes que…parar. – Jadeaba entre los dientes cerrados con fuerza. Lo miré y su cara inclinada hacia mí estaba tensa por el placer y por el esfuerzo para no terminar pronto, los ojos oscuros, casi negros.

Me pregunté cómo sabría el semen de Edward, y la combinación de las palabras semen y Edward provocó una oleada de lujuria que contrajo mi vientre, y me humedeció los muslos. Traté de llevarlo un poco más adentro de mi garganta como respuesta.

Edward soltó un gruñido de placer y sujetó mi pelo con más fuerza, guiando mis movimientos, marcando un ritmo rápido y constante. Su cadera se movió hacia delante, comenzando a embestir suavemente dentro de mi boca, notaba su glande tocar la parte de atrás de mi garganta y me sujeté a sus caderas con las dos manos. Su respiración se volvió errática, superficial y rápida.

Poco después noté cómo su polla saltó y vibró mientras Edward la empujaba hasta el fondo de mi boca y un chorro de semen caliente y espeso se deslizó por mi garganta, acompañado de un rugido de placer que salió de su pecho.

Interiormente estaba dando saltos de alegría. Era YO, quien provocaba esas reacciones en él. Ya sin prisas continué succionando a lo largo de su todavía muy duro pene, limpiando todo rastro de semen. Su sabor no puedo describirlo con precisión, era una mezcla entre Edward y algo suave, cálido, potente y lujurioso que dejaba un regusto dulce y afrutado.

Noté cómo sus fuertes brazos me levantaban del suelo de un tirón y me aprisionaban contra su pecho. Me besó con ferocidad, con necesidad, metiendo su lengua todo lo que podía en mi boca, seguro que podía notar el sabor de su semen en ella.

Nos separamos un instante y pegó su frente a la mía, sujetándome la cara con sus manos, me miraba intensamente y en sus ojos había algo que no identifiqué bien… ¿agradecimiento?, ¿deseo?

-¿De verdad que no habías hecho esto antes? – Dijo con su voz ronca y suave de después del placer.

-Es la primera vez. – Yo sonreía orgullosa de mí misma. Volvió a besarme.

-Eres una mujer increíble… cada vez estoy más convencido de que estás hecha para mí. –

En ese momento me cogió en brazos y me dejó despacio sobre la cama.

* * *

¡En fin! estamos en mitad de algo...Je, je.

Gracias a Sophia18, V, NccM y AleCullen, vuestros reviews son la mejor manera de que escriba rápido, y me hacen tremendamente FELIZ. Gracias también a quien me añade a alertas y favoritos.

Me gusta saber vuestra opinión, por favor escribidme. Review = Preview, y creedme, vais a querer un preview del próximo capítulo, ¡Ya lo creo!


	13. Chapter 13

Los personajes pertenecen a SM, y la historia es mía. Retomamos donde lo dejamos. De nuevo las advertencias, sexo explícito, bla, bla, bla... Pero quien llega hasta aquí ya sabe a lo que vamos... ¿Verdad?

* * *

13.- El maestro de ceremonias.

Me tumbó en el centro de la cama, se arrodilló sobre ella para quitarme los zapatos, y despacio ascendió por mi cuerpo hasta quedar sobre mi cabeza, con los brazos sujetaba su peso y pude ver cada músculo en tensión, cada vena, cada tendón de esos gloriosos brazos, de sus hombros…

-¿Confías en mí? – Volví a concentrarme en sus ojos.

¡Ay Dios!... ¿Qué quiere hacerme para preguntar eso?...

-Dime… ¿Acaso no confías en mí? – Lo dijo con la voz dulce, mientras que acariciaba suavemente mi mejilla con el dorso de los dedos y una sonrisa cálida.

-Sí… sí que confío en ti. – Le contesté antes de poder pensarlo. ¡Maldito!, ya me había vuelto a engatusar. Pero lo cierto era que sí confiaba en él. En teoría…

-Buena chica. ¡Incorpórate! – Saltó de la cama y me tendió la mano para ayudarme a quedarme sentada sobre ella, yo doblé las piernas para ponerme en la postura de La Sirenita, me pareció la más estética dada la situación.

Abrió un cajón de la mesilla y sacó un pañuelo largo y estrecho de seda color burdeos. Acarició mi cara con él. Sus ojos brillaban por la excitación, la mandíbula cuadrada en tensión, un músculo palpitaba en ella…

-Extiende los brazos y cruza las manos por las muñecas. – Mi corazón dejó mi pecho para situarse en la garganta, impidiéndome respirar, pero aún así, obedecí titubeando. Podía sentir la adrenalina corriendo violentamente por mis venas. Luché por reprimir el temblor de mis manos.

-Voy a atarte las manos, pero no te asustes. – Tarde, ya estaba asustada, y mucho… Las chicas, ellas sabían dónde estaba. Tragué en seco.

-Mírame Isabella y préstame atención. – Dijo mientras enrollaba la seda alrededor de mis muñecas, su voz autoritaria y firme, pero suave.

-Este cabo… – Me enseñó uno de los extremos de la tira de seda. – Suelta el nudo si tiras de él. – Lo puso entre los dedos de mi mano derecha. – Haz la prueba. – Tiré suavemente y las ataduras de seda cedieron, permitiéndome moverme libremente. Me sentí mucho más tranquila. Él me sonreía de forma cómplice. Algo se derritió en mi interior ante su sonrisa.

-¿Estás bien? – Asentí, no muy convencida. Volvió a atarme las manos de igual forma y enredó en mis dedos el cabo que deshacía el nudo.

-Ahora túmbate y levanta los brazos por encima de tu cabeza. – Hice lo que me dijo, mientras que luchaba por respirar y tratar de calmar los nervios. Forcé un poco mis muñecas para comprobar si estaba bien atada, y resultó que no podía moverlas ni un solo centímetro, pero la seda no me hacía daño.

Con los pantalones a medio abrochar, subió de nuevo a la cama y separó mis piernas para colocarse entre ellas de rodillas. Me miraba con un fiero deseo. Entonces dejé de sentirme tan asustada para darme cuenta de que también estaba muy excitada, notaba la humedad de mi centro en mis muslos. Eso me confundió, la adrenalina seguía viajando rápido por mi cuerpo. Me concentré en mis dedos que sujetaban fuerte el extremo que me liberaría si no me gustaba cómo iban las cosas.

Se inclinó sobre mí y con una mano comenzó a acariciarme la cara, delineando cada rasgo, las cejas y los párpados, la nariz, las mejillas, los labios, la mandíbula, la barbilla… Lenta y tortuosamente deslizó sus dedos por mi garganta, hasta situarlos en el valle entre mis senos. Desplazó su mano hasta uno y comenzó a acariciarlo con el dedo índice, rodeando la base y subiendo poco a poco en espiral hasta la areola, que rodeó varias veces hasta que rozó el pezón duro y excitado. Todavía tenía puesto el camisón negro transparente, y el tacto de sus caricias a través del fino tejido, no hacía sino multiplicar su efecto. Siguió hacia el otro pecho para repetir exactamente el mismo patrón de caricias. Sentía mi entrepierna empapada, suspiraba, luchaba por controlar mis gemidos y procuraba no mover mi cadera, aunque no siempre lo conseguía.

-Isabella… quiero conocer tu cuerpo, quiero saber las reacciones que provoco en él, así que no reprimas tus gemidos… Déjame saber si lo que te hago te gusta, o no. – ¡Vaya sorpresa! Él quiere saber si lo que me hace me gusta… menudo cambio con respecto a James…

-¿Harás eso por mí, pequeña? – No dejaba de acariciarme perezosamente, me tenía tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos del orgasmo, que me estaba volviendo loca.

-Sí… – ¡Ya lo creo que podía gemir bajo sus caricias! Apenas podía aguantar tanta ceremonia… Quería sentirlo dentro…

Se incorporó sentándose sobre sus talones y me dedicó una mirada que podía derretir un glaciar, jamás me acostumbraría a la intensidad de sus ojos. Subió sus manos por mis muslos, pasando por las medias, el encaje de éstas y las tiras del liguero, hasta que llegó al bajo del camisón.

-Ahora quédate quieta. – Juntó sus manos sujetando el borde del camisón… y dio un fuerte tirón rompiéndolo en pedazos a lo largo de mi cuerpo, mis pechos saltaron desnudos, yo grité por la impresión y él sonrió de forma perversa.

Se lanzó a besarme los labios con verdadera hambre. Todo el tiempo procuraba mantener los brazos sobre mi cabeza, pero era realmente difícil cuando se tiene a Edward devorándote la boca, la mandíbula y el cuello. Bajó algo la intensidad y aumentaron las sensaciones, recorrió mi cuello con la lengua, los labios y los dientes, ya sin prisas, siguió su camino hacia mis pechos, repitiendo lo que anteriormente hizo con su dedo, pero con algo más de dedicación, lamía con movimientos delicados y juguetones mi pezón, tiraba suavemente con los dientes y succionaba, con su mano seguía estimulando el otro.

Yo tenía ganas de llorar de lo necesitada que estaba de tener un orgasmo, pero me conformaba con gimotear y respirar entrecortadamente mientras que arqueaba la espalda buscando más.

-Edward… por favor… – Esta, sin duda, era una de sus formas de castigarme por desafiarlo durante todo el día "…_de una forma u otra me voy a desquitar con tu cuerpo_…", así que me resigné con un profundo suspiro y me dediqué a disfrutar de su placentero castigo.

Dejó mis pechos para seguir su camino por mi torso, en dirección al vientre, sobre el ombligo trazó círculos alrededor, para después meter sugerentemente la lengua en él.

-¿Sabes Isabella? Aún no he visto el resultado de tu escapada. – Susurró sobre la piel de mi vientre mojada por la saliva. Sus dedos se cerraron alrededor del pequeño tanga que cubría mi sexo y súbitamente tiró de él con fuerza, escuché y noté en mi piel el crujido de la tela rompiéndose.

Se incorporó para poder verme y acarició mi pubis.

-Precioso… – Clavó los dedos alrededor del interior de mis muslos, y con determinación los acercó a mi centro, empujando mis piernas para separarlas más, quedando totalmente expuesta ante él. Me lanzó una mirada cargada de deseo.

-Hace tiempo que quería tenerte así en mi cama, con las manos atadas sobre la cabeza, las piernas abiertas y el coño depilado, vestida sólo con un liguero y las medias, temblando de deseo. – Gemí sonoramente, alzando mi cadera en busca de sus caricias y echando la cabeza hacia atrás, hundiéndola en las almohadas. Estaba al límite de mi aguante.

-¿Te han hecho sexo oral antes? – Su voz era apenas un susurro sugerente, cargado de erotismo. Negué frenéticamente con la cabeza. – Bien… eso hay que solucionarlo. – Un brillo travieso iluminaba su mirada.

Y sin más ceremonias, ¡gracias al cielo!, posó sus labios sobre mi vientre, dejando un rastro de besos húmedos de camino hacia mi sexo. Cuando estuvo sobre él inhaló profundamente unos segundos antes de besarlo con la boca abierta, pasó la lengua a lo largo, mordió suavemente mis labios vaginales y de nuevo volvió a usar su lengua lamiendo mi entrada.

-Tu sabor es exquisito, suave y dulce como tú. – Susurró sobre mi sexo. Yo me retorcía y gemía, sobrepasada por la sensación de su lengua enterrada en mi sexo, después de toda la noche excitándome y dejándome con las ganas.

Se centró en mi clítoris, trazando círculos y presionándolo, succionó con cuidado, dio un suave toque con su lengua… Y eso fue todo. Tuve el mayor orgasmo que había sentido jamás, y eso es mucho decir, después del día anterior. Lamenté que hubiese sido tan corto, pero estaba al borde de la combustión espontánea desde que ató mis manos.

Levantó un poco la cabeza una vez que hubo terminado de pasar su lengua por todos mis pliegues y me miró a través de sus increíblemente largas pestañas. Yo luchaba por recuperar el aliento y comenzaba a bajar los brazos.

-Todavía no hemos terminado Srta. Swan… Quiero más. – Y sin ninguna consideración hacia mí, volvió a lamer, succionar y besar, sólo que esta vez añadió dos dedos, que entraban y salían de mí sin compasión, mientras que su boca se ocupaba del clítoris.

La habitación volvió a llenarse con el sonido de mi placer, esta vez disfrutando más conscientemente de la sensación tan hedonista que ese maravilloso hombre provocaba en mi cuerpo. Así continuó hasta que giró sus dedos para estimular la parte frontal de mi vagina, concentrado en un punto concreto, gimió sobre mi clítoris y la reverberación viajó por todo mi cuerpo, despertando todas mis terminaciones nerviosas. Mis paredes convulsionaron alrededor de sus dedos, mis piernas se tensaron, arqueé la espalda y me corrí gritando su nombre desde lo más profundo de mi garganta.

Estaba agotada, todos los huesos de mi cuerpo parecían gelatina, y luchaba contra la necesidad de cerrar los ojos y dormir.

Edward subió por mi cuerpo hasta besarme, entonces pude notar mi sabor en su boca, era algo salado, no me desagradó, aunque me resultó extraño. Lo atrapé entre mis brazos con las manos atadas y cerré las piernas alrededor de sus caderas. Quería sentirlo lo más cerca que fuese posible, atarlo a mi cuerpo.

Él sonrió sobre mi boca y buscó a tientas el cabo que soltaba mis manos tras su cabeza, deshaciendo mis ataduras.

-¿Estás bien? – Siempre me preguntaba lo mismo, estaba mejor que bien, estaba fantástica, en el puto Nirvana.

-Estoy mucho mejor que bien. – Conseguí decir casi sin aliento.

-Me alegro, porque todavía no he tenido suficiente de ti. – Abrí los ojos desmesuradamente, ¡por Dios!, ¿es que este hombre no se cansaba nunca? ¡Parecía alguien que acabase de salir de la cárcel!

Se puso de pié, se deshizo de sus pantalones, se colocó un condón, y mi vagina volvió a estar lista para él. No podía creer que mi cuerpo lo obedeciese de esa manera.

-Esto va a ser rápido… y duro, voy a hacértelo desde atrás, ponte a gatas. – Se me pasó el sueño de golpe, en ese momento me sentí bien despierta.

No sin cierta vergüenza por la postura, hice lo que me dijo, me arrodillé en la cama, me incliné hacia delante y me sostuve con los brazos que temblaban ligeramente. Noté como el colchón se hundía con su peso detrás de mí. Con sus manos separó más mis piernas.

Pasó una mano acariciando mi espalda hasta el cuello, retiró mi pelo hacia un lado y me empujó suavemente entre los hombros.

-Apoya la cara y el pecho en la cama. – Obedecí colocando también los brazos a cada lado de mi cabeza, agradecida en el fondo, mis brazos no soportarían su intensidad. Su mano volvió a recorrer mi espalda, seguida por su boca, que dejaba suaves besos a lo largo de mi columna. Llegó a mis nalgas y las acarició separándolas un poco. Estaba ruborizada pensando en la vista que tendría de mí en ese momento.

-Tienes una piel preciosa, sin manchas y muy suave. – Deslizó los dedos a lo largo de mi sexo, y metió dos en mi vagina, moviéndolos en círculos. Volví a gemir.

-Mmm… húmeda de nuevo. Eso me gusta. – Noté como la punta de su polla se deslizaba sobre mi entrada, hacia arriba y abajo, hasta que lentamente la introdujo en mí. – Así es más profundo, si te duele avísame. –

Eso me alarmó, pero la alarma pasó a un segundo plano cuando comenzó a retirarse igual de lento que había entrado. De repente, se hundió en mí de un tirón, hasta su base, tan profundamente que jamás había sentido nada parecido.

A la sensación de estar llena con su polla dentro de mí, se añadía la fuerza con la que entraba. Gemí casi gritando. Volvió a retirarse lentamente, para entrar de nuevo con ganas, hasta lo más profundo de mi vagina, volvía a salir despacio y entraba fuerte, así una y otra vez, yo gritaba de placer con cada una de sus salvajes embestidas, aferrándome a las sábanas con mis manos y empujando hacia atrás para salir a su encuentro. Él clavaba los dedos en mis caderas, tirando de mí, jadeando sonoramente entre los dientes cada vez que se hundía en mí… Una y otra vez, y otra vez, y otra. Follándome como un salvaje, haciéndome sentir con cada embestida que era suya, que le pertenecía en cuerpo y alma, que mi cuerpo lo obedecía a él más que a mí…

Intensificó el ritmo, volviéndolo frenético, un orgasmo se estaba formando de nuevo en mi vientre. Me dio una fuerte nalgada.

-Otra vez nena… ¡Córrete! – Y de nuevo obedeciendo, mi mente se desconectó de mi cuerpo cuando otro orgasmo sacudió mi cuerpo entero, cerrándome con fuerza alrededor de su polla. Edward entró una vez más en mí, más profundamente incluso, y se quedó quieto, corriéndose mientras que gritaba mi nombre de forma masculina y animal.

Se dejó caer encima de mí, hundiéndome con su peso en el colchón, respirando con dificultad en mi nuca, todavía dentro de mi coño. Pasamos así un buen rato, exhaustos, sin poder movernos, hasta que reaccionó perezosamente, salió de mí y me atrajo hacia su cuerpo abrazándome y besándome la cabeza. Se quitó el condón usado.

Me levantó la cara y me besó en la boca, obligándome a abrirla con un beso suave, húmedo y cálido, lleno de una intención que no me atreví a analizar para no hacerme demasiadas ilusiones. El amor no era una carta que estuviésemos jugando… Al menos de momento… ¿Quién sabía en un futuro?… ¿Quizá si yo…? No, mejor ni lo pensaba.

Su mano viajó hasta las medias y desabrochó las tiras del liguero, luego el cierre de éste. Seguía besándome dulcemente. Despacio se separó y me desnudó por completo, yo temía que quisiese más de mí, no creía que fuese capaz de aguantar otra ronda de sexo de ese vicioso que me tenía loca. Pero para mí tranquilidad, nos cubrió con las sábanas y el edredón, quedándonos abrazados en la comodidad de nuestra cama. ¡Nuestra cama!

Hundí la nariz en su pecho y aspiré su aroma, era como llegar a casa, reconfortante, querido, seguro… Edward acariciaba mi pelo y la curva de mi cintura.

-Edward… ¿Vas a vivir aquí en el hotel… conmigo? – Suspiró sobre mi pelo.

-Sí, al menos de momento. – De momento… ¿Qué significaba eso? ¿Que cualquier día se marcharía de nuevo a su casa y me dejaría sola? Ante esa perspectiva casi prefería que no se hubiese mudado, estaba segura de que lo pasaría fatal si de repente dejase de ver su ropa en el armario. Me estaba acostumbrando a él con demasiada rapidez. Con peligrosa rapidez.

-Edward… –

-Duérmete, si mañana te quedas dormida en el trabajo que tanto te gusta, me darás un excusa magnífica para ponerte sobre mis rodillas. – Tsk. ¡Qué mandón! No pude evitar sonreír, estaba empezando a pensar que su amenaza de azotarme el trasero se quedaría en eso, una simple amenaza. Pero estaba realmente agotada, así que me relajé y me dispuse a dormir envuelta en sus brazos y su olor.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Me despertó la sensación de inmovilidad, estábamos aferrados uno al cuerpo del otro, su brazo me tenía sujeta firmemente contra su pecho, y la mejilla apoyada sobre mi cabeza, yo enredaba mis piernas entre las suyas, y lo rodeaba con mi brazo por la cintura. Resulta que era tremendamente posesivo tanto despierto como dormido. Y yo también.

Ya estaba amaneciendo, y en cuanto intenté moverme se despertó, levantó la cabeza de la almohada y me miró con ojos somnolientos. ¡Por Dios! Ese hombre era cada vez más guapo. El sueño le dulcificaba los rasgos, y en vez de tener la apariencia del temible dios de la antigüedad que solía, parecía más bien un ángel del renacimiento.

-Buenos días. – Sonrió y me besó.

-Buenos días. – Yo tenía una sonrisa tontorrona en la cara, no podía evitarlo.

Acercó su cadera sugerentemente a mi pierna, haciéndome notar una tremenda erección, sonreía de lado y subía y bajaba las cejas de forma traviesa.

-Porque no tenemos tiempo, que si no, no te salvaba nadie. – Mmmm… ¡Mi ex presidiario! Me dio un breve beso en la frente y saltó de la cama para meterse en el baño. Yo remoloneé en su lado de la cama, oliendo su rastro en las sábanas, dándome cuenta cómo de nuevo mi cuerpo notaba la intensidad de Edward, me sorprendí haciendo "inventario", como lo llamó él, y no estaba tan sensible como el día anterior. Quizás, sólo quizás, me acabaría acostumbrando a la forma de follar de ese maníaco.

Antes de darme cuenta, Edward salió del baño recién duchado, envuelto en una pequeña toalla y con otra al cuello.

-Date prisa, no querrás llegar tarde a ese maravilloso trabajo tuyo y tener problemas con tu jefe. – Ignoré su indirecta, pero salí de la cama hacia el baño. Vi los restos del camisón esparcidos por el suelo. Luego los recogería. Me duché rápido, sequé mi pelo y me fui al vestidor a elegir algo de mi nueva ropa, si Edward quería que me vistiese con ella, yo no tenía problemas, antes me vestía Alice, y ahora lo hacía Edward, distinto era que quisiese que yo fuese a comprarla.

Elegí con cuidado la ropa interior, un conjunto de encaje y seda rosa claro, una falda lápiz azul marino con la chaqueta a juego, y una camisa de seda azul claro, como zapatos unos Jimmy Choo en negro, con bastante tacón, pero nada comparado con los Pigalle y un bolso precioso de piel de cocodrilo negro, nada más y nada menos que un Birkin de Hermés. No quería ni imaginar el dinero que llevaba encima. Quité las etiquetas sin fijarme, tenía entendido que para ese bolso había lista de espera de meses, pero algo era seguro, Alice estaría llorando de felicidad en este armario. Me faltaba maquillarme, pero estaba en mi bolsa de deportes en el recibidor, luego terminaría.

Llegué al salón abrochándome el colgante, Edward me miró y me dedicó una deslumbrante sonrisa por encima de su periódico. El desayuno ya estaba allí, colgué la chaqueta del respaldo de mi silla y me fijé en mi hombre, ¡Mi hombre!, ¡Ojalá fuese cierto! Vestía un traje gris oscuro, camisa blanca y corbata gris claro. Estaba glorioso.

-Te he pedido tostadas, fruta y zumo de naranja, también hay té y café. – Dijo descubriendo el plato con mi desayuno, él tomaba huevos revueltos, tostadas y café. – Si no te gusta, podemos pedir otra cosa. – No sé qué pensaría si le dijese que no desayunaba nada más que un café con leche, pero estaba realmente hambrienta… No podía imaginarme porqué…

-No, está bien, me gusta. – Me serví café y me dediqué a mirarlo intensamente mientras que comíamos, tal y como él hacía conmigo, poco después resopló incómodo y dejó a un lado el periódico.

-¿Qué pasa Isabella?... – Había un tono resignado, ¡Ja! Edward resignado.

-¿Vas a decirme por qué te enfadaste ayer conmigo? Creo que tengo que saberlo para poder evitarlo en el futuro. – Mi petición parecía razonable.

Me miró unos instantes, la luz que entraba por el ventanal le arrancaba destellos azules y verde esmeralda a sus ojos. ¡Céntrate Bella!

-Quería llevarte de compras, pero como tenías que trabajar, Gianna lo hizo por ti. – ¿Gianna? ¿Quién coño es Gianna?

-Bueno, no me gusta ir de compras. – Eso le sorprendió y me miró con las cejas levantadas. – ¿Quién es Gianna? – Lo solté sin poder pararlo. Sonrió con esa sonrisa torcida.

-Gianna es la responsable de compras de uno de mis negocios, a la que recurro para estas cosas. – Para estas cosas…

-Cuando dices "estas cosas"… ¿Te refieres a vestir a tus mujeres? – Se me estaba indigestando el desayuno. Me miró con cautela mezclada con paciencia.

-No, normalmente "mis mujeres" disfrutan mucho yendo de compras ellas mismas, Gianna se encarga de comprar todo lo que yo necesito, soy un hombre ocupado. – Mil preguntas luchaban en mi cabeza por salir primero.

-¿Compró ella el colgante? – Tenía un nudo en el estómago que estaba amenazando con extenderse hasta mi garganta.

-Sí, siguiendo mis instrucciones. – Bueno, al menos se tomó la molestia de dar instrucciones.

-¿Compra ella tu ropa? – Estaba celosa, escuchaba en mi cabeza una vocecita infantil e irritante canturreando "Bella está celosa, Bella está celosa…"

Su expresión parecía divertida, el muy cabrón estaba disfrutando…

-No, tengo un magnífico sastre que viene a verme siempre que lo llamo… y antes que me lo preguntes, el resto de la ropa la consigo por Gianna, soy dueño de una tienda virtual de ropa de lujo, y ella se encarga de realizar las compras, trabaja para mí. – Juraría que estaba empezando a perder la paciencia. Abrí la boca para seguir preguntando, pero me cortó en seco.

-¡Isabella! Gianna tiene más de cincuenta años, un esposo y tres hijos. – Casi me gritó. Eso zanjaba el tema, de repente ya no me sentía celosa, me sentía ridícula. Me ruboricé como hacía tiempo que no lo hacía.

-Lo siento. – Conseguí decir después de lo que pareció un siglo.

-Está bien, pero deberías darme un voto de confianza, aunque sólo sea por cortesía. – Lo dijo en un tono dolido. - ¿Ya estás lista? – Miraba mi plato vacio.

-Dos minutos… – Me levanté para ir a por mi maquillaje que estaba en la bolsa de deportes. ¡Grandioso Bella! No te cansas de meter la pata. ¡Y él sólo quería llevarte de compras porque pensó que te gustaría! Cuando pasé de vuelta por su lado, tiró de mí, me sentó en su regazo, y dejé caer la bolsa.

-Ven aquí niña tonta. – Hundió una mano en mi pelo y me besó con ganas, la otra mano abrazaba mi cintura pegándome a él. Cuando nos separamos, los dos sonreíamos. Nos quedamos unos instantes en silencio con las frentes pegadas.

-Es una lástima, me gustaba mucho ese camisón. – Soltó una risa, era la primera vez que lo oía reír, y sonaba melodiosa, como de campanas. Era el sonido más maravilloso del mundo…Bueno, quizá después del sonido de sus gemidos de placer.

-Fue por mi culpa, tenía tantas ganas de atarte, que cuando lo hice no me di cuenta que todavía tenías el camisón puesto, así que tuve que romperlo, pero te compraré otro igual, a mí también me gustaba mucho. – Estaba feliz escuchándolo, el tono divertido, la confesión de sus ganas y su "despiste"…

-También me gustaba el tanga… – Apretó mi pierna y mi trasero con sus manos.

-Eso, fue por tu culpa, si quieres conservar la ropa interior, para la próxima vez, asegúrate de ponerte las bragas encima de las tiras del liguero, y no debajo. – Su tono bajó un poco, volviéndose un poco amenazante, pero seguía hablando con humor. Le sonreí simulando estar avergonzada, mordiéndome el labio con cara inocente.

-De hecho, creo que debería castigarte a no llevar bragas durante una temporada. – Metió la mano debajo de mi falda con intención de llegar hasta mis bragas, salté de su regazo riendo y gritando. Recogí la bolsa de deportes y me fui corriendo sin parar de reír a terminar de arreglarme. Al entrar en el dormitorio todavía escuchaba el repiqueteo de su risa. ¡Dios! Ese hombre era tan temperamental, tan impredecible… ¡Qué experiencia más maravillosa hacerlo reír!

* * *

Ahí os lo dejo, como siempre gracias a Sophia18, V, Naobi Chan, EDWARD-BELLA-MANSON, NccM, AleCullenn, Marce Masen, Liyus, Veritovera, zujeyane, GABY, y LUNATIKACC. Estoy abrumada, colorada y absolutamente feliz por vuestros bellísimos comentarios, espero no defraudaros, muchísimas gracias, de verdad.

También quiero agradecer a todas/os que me han añadido a alertas y favoritos. Eso es también súper importante para mí.

GABY: no tengo cómo ponerme en contacto contigo, me hubiese gustado mandarte el preview y contestar tu comentario, te lo debo, si quieres escríbeme.

Sé que alguien ha recomendado esta historia en un foro: miles de gracias. Besos. Review = Preview


	14. Chapter 14

Los personajes pertenecen a SM, y la historia es mía.

Lo primero: Gracias, gracias gracias a Sophia18 y a Naobi Chan. Una es mi constancia, y la otra mi hada madrina. Besos.

Lo segundo: de nuevo las advertencias, Sexo. Estáis advertidas/os.

* * *

14.- Siempre hay una primera vez.

De camino al trabajo, el teléfono de Edward no paró ni un minuto, disparaba órdenes con precisión mecánica, hablaba lo justo, en un tono autoritario pero respetuoso a la vez. Excepto en un par de ocasiones, que más bien ladró las órdenes. Me encogí en el asiento de piel del Mercedes, por nada del mundo querría estar al otro lado del teléfono…

-Hoy no puedo comer contigo, tengo un almuerzo de trabajo con los creativos de la sección de Software. – Me dio un beso en los labios y Call abrió la puerta para que saliera del coche en la entrada del edificio Cullen, él tampoco bajó conmigo en esta ocasión. – Sé buena y trabaja mucho, esta noche nos vemos. - ¡Y me giñó un ojo!

Le dije adiós con la mano y una radiante sonrisa y me dirigí al edificio con mi maravilloso bolso oscilando a mi lado, mientras que el Mercedes esperaba a que entrase para marcharse.

Cuando llegué a mi pequeña oficina todo fue trabajo, trabajo y más trabajo. Veía al Sr. Newton mirándome de vez en cuando con una expresión extraña, entre especulativa y algo que no supe identificar bien. A media mañana sonó mi móvil, miré el identificador de llamadas y me sorprendió gratamente.

-¡Hola papá! –

-¡Hola Bella!, ¿Cómo estás?, apenas pude hablar contigo el día de tu cumpleaños. – Sí… apenas había podido hablar con mi padre en los últimos dos años. Coincidió que empezó a vivir con Sue y que yo me volví más independiente, o quizá una cosa provocó la otra. Desde que ya no me preocupaba que comiese bien, que tuviese ropa limpia o que se sintiese solo. Sue lo quería y lo cuidaba, y yo avancé con mi vida, tranquila, sabiéndolo en buenas manos.

-Bien papá, estoy muy bien, trabajando… – Me preguntaba por qué llamaría. – ¿Va todo bien? – No era raro que mi padre me llamase, pero sí estaba fuera de lo común que lo hiciese tan seguido.

-Sí, sí, todo está bien, pero… bueno, me preguntaba si querrías venir a ver a tu viejo padre. – Hubo un silencio. – Bella, que yo esté con Sue no significa que esta ya no sea tu casa, no te he vuelto a ver desde tu graduación, y… bueno… – Muchas palabras juntas para tratarse de mi padre. – Tanto Sue como yo estaríamos encantados de que nos visitases… Tu cuarto sigue tal y como lo dejaste y… bueno… – Lo estaba pasando mal, quería que fuese a casa a visitarlos, asegurarse de que aceptaba plenamente su relación con Sue, y lo cierto es que yo también lo echaba de menos, entre unas cosas y otras, apenas había pasado con él un par de semanas en los últimos años.

-¡Claro que sí papá! En cuanto pueda iré a verte. Yo… también te echo de menos. – Dejé de ir a Forks para evitar encontrarme con James o Victoria, algo que con mi suerte, seguramente pasaría nada más bajarme del coche. Pero ya no me preocupaba encontrarme con ellos, ya no estaba sola, Edward cuidaba de mí… De una forma algo retorcida y posesiva, pero yo sentía que era importante para un hombre por primera vez en mucho tiempo, y esperaba no equivocarme.

-Entonces te espero, busca unos días y ven a verme. –

-¡Claro que sí papá! En cuanto pueda. – Nada más colgar me sentí extraña, había estado tan ocupada con mi propia vida, que había dejado un poco de lado a mi padre, y lo cierto es que lo extrañaba. Iría a verlo en cuanto tuviese un hueco.

Jessica entró en mi oficina para decirme que tenía una reunión de última hora con el Sr. Newton. Éste me comentó que uno de los compradores del edificio lo había llamado hacía apenas unos minutos, que quería vernos inmediatamente en su oficia. Él se quedaría con toda una planta para sus nuevas oficinas, por lo visto era uno de los mejores representantes de deportistas del país. Silencié mi móvil y recogí todo lo necesario: memoria USB, planos, datos técnicos…

Llegamos a las oficinas del Sr. McCarty, y nada más verlo, quedé impresionada. Tenía la complexión física de un levantador de pesas y el pelo negro, rizado y corto. Enorme era una buena palabra para describirlo.

-Sr. Newton, veo que no viene solo. – Lo dijo mirándome a mí todo el tiempo, mostraba una sonrisa ancha y sincera, me tendió la mano y la sacudió con algo más de fuerza de la que esperaba, me hizo perder un poco el equilibrio.

-Mi nombre es Emmett McCarty, y Cullen me ha convencido de que mis oficinas se han quedado ridículamente pequeñas, así que me voy a gastar una suma de dinero realmente indecente en su nuevo edificio. Nunca más volveré a beber con él. – Lo dijo de un tirón, ofreciendo una confianza que yo no esperaba, y con los ojos brillando divertidos. Me gustó enseguida, yo sabía muy bien lo convincente que podía llegar a ser Edward.

-Encantada Sr. McCarty, soy Isabella Swan, y estoy en el equipo que construye el edificio. – Le dije sonriéndole de vuelta. El Sr. Newton se revolvía incómodo.

-Llámame Emmett, si vamos a trabajar juntos lo prefiero, Isabella. –

-Bella, a mí todo el mundo me llama Bella. –

-Bella entonces. Sr. Newton, ¿tiene los planos de mi oficina? – No se me pasó por alto el trato, a mí me pidió que lo tutease, mientras que con el Sr. Newton seguía manteniendo las formalidades. Esperaba no tener problemas con él por esa diferenciación.

-La Srta. Swan se ocupa de sus planos. – No pudo disimular su enfado, lo dijo seco, casi ofendido.

-¡Bien! Bella, vamos a ver esa maravilla de oficina. -

A medida que la reunión fue desarrollándose, también descubrí que era bastante desenfadado, solía gastar bromas a sus empleados y parecía estar siempre de buen humor. Almorzamos unos sándwiches durante la reunión, Emmett y yo discutíamos los detalles, acordábamos la distribución interior, su gimnasio… Sí, necesitaba un gimnasio completo junto a su oficina, y una sala de visionado. Eso nos llevó la mayor parte del día, el Sr. Newton procuraba meter baza, pero Emmett se dedicaba a ignorarlo con diplomacia, y cuando terminamos, de camino al edificio Cullen, me regaló el más denso de los silencios, lo cual le agradecí en el alma, me dio tiempo para pensar, tenía que cambiar un montón de detalles del interior, y quería planificarlo bien antes de comenzar.

Al entrar de regreso en mi oficina, Jessica vino a verme algo alarmada.

-Bella, no sé si estás metida en un lío, pero la Sra. Turner, la secretaria del Sr. Cullen – Dijo esto susurrando – Me ha pedido que la avise en cuanto volvieses. Lo siento, no podía hacer nada al respecto. – Se encogió de hombros a modo de disculpas y salió. Seguramente ella pensaba que tendría problemas con el jefe, lo que no podía saber de ninguna manera era lo que el jefe y yo nos traíamos entre manos. Seguramente Edward querría saber si ya estaba de vuelta. ¡Qué controlador…! Sonreí y continué trabajando.

Poco tiempo después, me llamaron de la recepción de la planta baja para informarme de que Call me esperaba. ¡Qué raro! De repente la idea de que a Edward le hubiese podido pasar algo me apretó el corazón. Cogí el bolso y salí disparada hacia la planta baja, el trayecto en ascensor se me hizo insoportablemente lento.

-¿Edward está bien? – Lo solté a bocajarro, sin saludar, y tuve que contenerme para no zarandear a ese hombre, bastante grande por otra parte.

-Buenas tardes Srta. Swan, el Sr. Cullen se encuentra perfectamente, me envía para recogerla y llevarla al hotel. – Me sonreía de forma amable, sin duda conmovido por mi preocupación por Edward. Suspiré visiblemente aliviada.

-Buenas tardes Call, disculpe que no lo saludase primero. Pero… es pronto todavía, aún no he terminado de trabajar. – Hizo un gesto vago de disculpas.

-Me temo que el Sr. Cullen insistió en que la llevase de vuelta inmediatamente. – No quise discutir más, Call sólo cumplía órdenes.

Durante el trayecto en el coche me dediqué a intentar adivinar por qué Edward me quería de vuelta en el hotel antes de tiempo. Quizás hubiese terminado de trabajar y tenía algo planeado para nosotros, me estremecí pensando en lo que se le podía haber ocurrido… Miles de mariposas llenaron mi estómago y algo más abajo también se estremeció.

Call me acompañó durante todo el camino hacia la habitación, abrió un ascensor situado en un extremo con una llave, dentro había un teclado numérico, pulsó varios botones y comenzamos a subir. Yo estaba nerviosa por ver a Edward, algo en mi interior me decía que estuviese alerta, que quizá sí estuviese pasando algo…

Para entrar en la habitación, también había otro teclado con otra clave… Este Edward de verdad que era un obseso del control. Sonreí interiormente, yo apenas estaba empezando a descubrir lo controlador que podía llegar a ser, no tenía la más mínima idea de cuál sería su techo. Quizás el cielo.

Call se despidió de mí en la entrada y me dejó sola.

Sola. Porque por más que llamé, Edward no me contestó, pasé por el salón y nada, bueno, descubrí rosas en un jarrón sobre el mueble junto a la mesa, y unos altavoces para un Ipod. En el despacho tampoco estaba, pero las estanterías estaban repletas de libros, y había otra mesa en vez de la anterior, de sólida madera oscura, líneas rectas y masculinas. Sin duda para Edward.

La suite parecía cada vez más habitada, estaba perdiendo el anonimato de una habitación de hotel. Aunque los muebles fuesen de anticuarios, los estantes vacíos daban sensación de provisionalidad, de estar de paso, y esto tenía pinta de casa, aunque siguiese siendo lo que era, yo ya la sentía como nuestra casa.

En el dormitorio otros altavoces para Ipod, de nuevo flores y al entrar en el baño, además de los útiles de aseo, los míos y los de Edward, había velas alrededor de la bañera, y un gel de baño y champú que no pertenecían al Hotel. Dentro de los armarios una enorme selección de productos de belleza que supuse para mí, mascarillas, limpiadores, cremas faciales, corporales, para el pecho, las manos, los ojos...

En el vestidor descubrí que alguien había colocado la ropa que traje en la bolsa de deportes, y pensando un poco, caí en la cuenta de que también habían desaparecido los restos del camisón destrozado. Me ruboricé al suponer las conclusiones que habría sacado la camarera que arreglase la habitación.

-¡Isabella! – La voz de Edward me sobresaltó. ¿Parecía enfadado? ¿Por qué?

Salí a su encuentro y lo vi en el dormitorio quitándose la chaqueta. Me acerqué para saludarlo pero me lanzó una mirada que me heló la sangre, y me quedé donde estaba.

-Hola – Dije tímidamente desde la puerta del vestidor. Se quitó el reloj y se remangó los puños de la camisa sobre los antebrazos, dio un par de tirones de su corbata y se deshizo de ella con una mano, y con la otra se desabrochó los dos primeros botones. Estaba increíblemente guapo, quitaba el aliento incluso con esa mirada glaciar y el rostro en una máscara dura e impenetrable. El estómago me dio un vuelco.

-¿Dónde te has metido durante todo el día? – Me miraba intensamente, como si pudiese ver dentro de mí, su voz era terciopelo envolviendo algo duro y peligroso. Estaba poniéndome muy nerviosa. Tragué en seco.

-Trabajando… primero estuve en la oficina, y luego el Sr. Newton me llevó a ver a Emmett McCarty a la suya para discutir sobre los detalles de la que le estamos construyendo, almorzamos allí, y luego de vuelta a la oficina, hasta que Call fue a buscarme. – Lo dije titubeando, porque me intimidaba, no porque hubiese hecho nada malo.

-¿Y tu teléfono? – En mi bolso si mal no recordaba.

-Mi teléfono… – Me quedé aún más pálida que de costumbre. ¡Joder!, mierda, mierda, mierda… me olvidé de volver a activarle el sonido, seguro que me ha llamado.

Me miró serio, asintiendo con la cabeza, como diciendo "ya eres mía, esta vez no te salva nada ni nadie".

-¿Puedes traerlo? Por favor. – Había dejado el bolso en el salón, pasé a su lado todo lo alejada que me permitía el mobiliario, el corazón me atronaba los oídos, mi estómago estaba revuelto, y no era capaz de tener ningún pensamiento coherente.

De vuelta en la habitación me quedé cerca de la puerta, por si acaso. Le tendí el teléfono, estaba sentado en la butaca junto a la cama, pero lo rechazó con la cabeza.

-¿Te importaría mirar las llamadas perdidas, el buzón de voz y los mensajes? – Se pasó una mano por su deliciosamente despeinado cabello. Señal de desesperación. Su voz parecía contenida, no gritaba, ni había ironía en ella. Eso me acobardó más.

Con dedos inseguros comprobé primero las llamadas perdidas: siete, todas del mismo número que no tenía en la agenda, pero que supe que era el de Edward. Inmediatamente me sentí terriblemente culpable. Y esto pintaba mal. Los mensajes de texto: cuatro. ¡Ay, joder! Empecé a abrirlos.

_-"Isabella, no te localizo, no estás en la oficina, y nadie sabe dónde has ido, por favor llámame. Edward." – _

_-"Sigo esperando a que me devuelvas las llamadas, por favor, estoy poniéndome nervioso." – _

_-"Estoy empezando a enfadarme." _– Joder… esto va a ser duro.

_-¡Isabella, atiende el maldito teléfono!_ – Esta vez no me escapaba, ante esa certeza me estremecí entera. No me atrevía a mirarlo a la cara.

Comprobé el buzón de voz: tres. Pffff…

-"Bella, no hay forma de hablar contigo, por favor, llámame en cuanto que oigas el mensaje, nena, estoy preocupado." – Entonces la forma de hablar era suave, y se notaba una cierta angustia en el fondo. Me sentí más culpable aún.

-"Llámame inmediatamente." – En este punto ya estaba enfadado. Quise cerrar los ojos y desaparecer. Sentía sus ojos clavados en mí, yo procuraba ignorarlo con todas mis fuerzas, pero no lo conseguía.

-"Ya hablaremos tú y yo en casa." – Tragué en seco de nuevo, no sabía dónde meterme hasta que pasase la tormenta. Si no estuviese tan asustada, me sentiría loca de contenta de que él se refiriese a la habitación del hotel como "casa".

Me atreví a mirarlo por primera vez desde que empecé a comprobar el móvil. Se había levantado de la butaca y se acercaba a mí despacio para no asustarme, como un depredador ante su presa. Su cara tenía la expresión dura, sus ojos fríos… Y estaba tan insultantemente perfecto, que me sentí atrapada por su belleza, y el poder que emanaba de cada poro de su piel.

Me sentía nerviosa ante lo se me venía encima, en ese momento iba a comprobar de lo que estaba hecha. ¿Podría soportar sus azotes? ¿Me dolería mucho? ¿Y si no podía soportarlos? ¿Qué pasaría entonces?. Deseaba de todo corazón que ya hubiese pasado todo y conocer las respuestas a todas esas preguntas.

-Edward… yo… lo… lo siento muchísimo… le quité el sonido para la reunión… y no… no volví a acordarme… – ¡Genial Bella! , una argumentación perfecta, seguro que con ese alegato de inocencia te libras. Mentalmente le dije a mi conciencia dónde se podía ir, lo último que necesitaba era su sarcasmo.

-Conoces las reglas, hoy has ido demasiado lejos, y por otra parte llevo queriendo hacer esto desde hace mucho, mucho tiempo. – Sus ojos centellearon de excitación ante la certeza de lo se venía encima. Mi vientre se estremeció como respuesta. La resignación ante lo inminente invadió todo mi cuerpo, y me dejé llevar de su mano hasta la cama.

Él se sentó en la cama, me miró unos segundos a los ojos y tiró de repente de mi brazo lanzándome sobre sus rodillas, dejándome en posición. Giró un poco su cuerpo para que mi torso descansase sobre la cama. Con su brazo izquierdo presionaba suavemente mi espalda, y con su mano sujetaba mi cadera. Con la derecha levantó mi falda, le costó algo porque era estrecha, yo me alegré de que no tuviese las cosas tan fáciles, pero no lo retrasó mucho, dejando mi trasero al aire, cubierto sólo por las pequeña braguitas de encaje y seda rosa.

-Me gustan estas braguitas, tienen la mezcla perfecta entre inocencia y sensualidad… Igual que tú. – La adrenalina corría violentamente por todo mi cuerpo, mi respiración era errática, el corazón en la garganta y mi cerebro más despierto que nunca, alerta ante cualquier sensación que mi cuerpo le enviase.

-¿Sabes por qué hacemos esto? – Acariciaba mi trasero con la palma de la mano. Su voz era suave y profunda, yo conocía bien esa entonación, estaba excitado.

-Porque no he contestado al teléfono cuando me has llamado. – Dije con un hilo de voz. Estaba demasiado nerviosa como para toda esta retórica. Me sudaban las palmas de las manos y mi boca estaba seca.

-Así es, porque no has contestado a mis llamadas y porque no te has molestado en comprobar tu teléfono de vez en cuando. – No soportaba la espera, si tenía que hacerlo, que lo hiciese de una vez, cuanto antes empezase, antes acabaríamos.

De repente dejé de notar su mano acariciándome, para sentir un fuerte y sonoro azote. ¡Auch! Picaba muchísimo, pero no dolía tanto cómo había supuesto, solté todo el aire sonoramente ante la sorpresa. Volvió a acariciar la parte en la que me había dado el azote. De nuevo otro azote resonó en la habitación.

Después del segundo quise moverme, protestar, levantarme de sus rodillas, pero el brazo que sujetaba mi espalda y la mano en mi cadera me lo impidieron, sujetándome firmemente en mi sitio.

-Si luchas, será peor, sólo conseguirás prolongarlo. – Suspiré, apreté los dientes, me quedé quieta y agarré con fuerza el edredón.

Demasiado pronto para mi gusto, volvió a descargar su mano sobre mí, en un sitio diferente, y de nuevo sus caricias. Era una sensación desconcertante, me sentía cómo una niña pequeña a la que estuviesen castigando, ¡y eso que a mí nunca me habían castigado así! Avergonzada, indefensa… Su respiración sonaba fuerte, contenida, a él esto le resultaba erótico, unas veces me miraba a la cara cuando me soltaba un azote, otras al trasero. A mí su visión me tenía fascinada, estaría encantada de no ser por el picante dolor en mis posaderas.

De nuevo sentí su mano golpeando fuerte contra mis nalgas, y luego acariciaba la zona, calmando el dolor, tranquilizándome, así estableció una pauta, descargaba su mano sobre una zona distinta cada vez, nunca dos veces en el mismo sitio, repartiendo el dolor, después acariciaba tiernamente, y volvía a empezar.

Cada vez dolía más, en el décimo solté un quejido ahogado, sentía arder la piel de mis glúteos. Mentalmente los estaba contando. Luchaba por no llorar, no quería darle la satisfacción de hacerme llorar por no contestar al teléfono. Realmente no dolía tanto, era más la forma en la que me hacía sentir: estaba siendo castigada por mi comportamiento. Siguió con los azotes hasta que llegó al décimo quinto.

Para mi horror, me bajó despacio las braguitas, dejándolas a la mitad de mis muslos, intenté levantar la cabeza, pero de nuevo me lo impidió. Sus caricias se centraron en la zona recién descubierta, y me dio otro azote en la zona donde se unían mis piernas con mis nalgas y mi sexo, mucho más suave que los anteriores, claramente con otra intención. Su respiración cambió de muevo, volviéndose más áspera.

-¿Quién es tu hombre Isabella? – Mi vagina convulsionó y mi clítoris latió ante sus palabras roncas. Él acariciaba la zona lentamente. Un gemido lastimero escapó de mi boca mientras que arqueaba la espalda exponiendo más aún mi sexo, buscando más de lo que me estaba dando. Increíble…

-Tú, Edward…Tú eres mi hombre. – Conseguí decir con voz susurrante. Él echó sonrió con los ojos cerrados y soltando el aire lentamente, disfrutando mis palabras. Me dio otro azote como el anterior, en el mismo sitio. Jadeé, y las paredes de mi vagina se contrajeron.

-¿Quién cuida de ti? – Deslizó sus dedos sobre mi sexo, arriba y abajo.

-Tú. – Lo dije gimiendo. Otro azote más como los anteriores. Me sentía extraña, estaba excitada, algo que nunca creí posible.

-¿A quién perteneces? – Seguía acariciando mi sexo, esta vez más profundamente.

-A ti, soy tuya. – En ese momento deslizó dos dedos en mi vagina. Gemí sonoramente ante la sorpresa y la sensación tan placentera, lentamente los sacó y volvió a meter varias veces.

-Dios… estás empapada… y muy receptiva. – El deseo en su voz era evidente, oscura y profunda, despertaba en mí la pasión que jamás pensé que llegaría a sentir por nadie.

Despacio me puso de pié, desabrochó mi falda y la bajó con cuidado de que no rozase demasiado mi muy dolorido trasero, en ese momento lamenté profundamente que fuese estrecha. Me ayudó a salir de la falda y de mis braguitas. Me besó profundamente, sujetándome la cara con sus manos, metiendo la lengua despacio, dulce y a la vez exigente.

-Quítate la camisa, pero déjate puesto el sujetador y los zapatos. – Lo obedecí como hipnotizada al ver que también se deshacía de su camisa. Siempre mirándome a los ojos, la electricidad entre los dos era a esas alturas insoportable.

Me sujetó por la cintura y me dejó suavemente sobre la cama, me dolía el trasero, hice una pequeña mueca de dolor, no quería ni pensar en lo que supondría el roce de las sábanas.

-Seré suave, tendré cuidado. – Era perfectamente consciente de las consecuencias de sus habilidades.

Desabrochó sus pantalones, se colocó un condón y me alzó las piernas, puso una sobre su pecho, hacia el hombro y la otra alrededor de su cadera, pasó un brazo por detrás de mi cintura subiendo mi cadera, dejándome apoyada sobre mis hombros en la cama, mi trasero en el aire, sin nada que lo rozase, colocó una de sus rodillas sobre el colchón, mientras que la otra pierna lo sostenía en el suelo, con su mano izquierda comenzó un camino que terminó en mis pechos, bajó las copas, los acarició suavemente, y me penetró despacio. Gemí profundamente abrumada por la sensación.

Estaba dentro de mí, pero quieto, su mano volvió por mi vientre para terminar sujetando la pierna que tenía en su hombro, y comenzó a moverse despacio, dulcemente, meciéndose entre mis caderas. Cada suave empuje provocaba que mis pechos oscilasen, me miraba intensamente a los ojos, yo le devolvía la mirada siempre que podía, siempre que el placer no me obligaba a cerrarlos. Yo gemía suavemente, luchando por no perder la cabeza con cada una de sus acometidas.

-Eres maravillosa. – La voz sonaba áspera, y tenía una entonación como de admiración.

Continuamos en esa danza sin prisas. Si durante el sexo duro yo me sentía completamente suya, en ese momento no es que lo sintiese, es que tenía la total y absoluta certeza de que le pertenecía a ese hombre en cuerpo y alma. Lentamente comenzó a incrementar el ritmo, llevó una mano a mi clítoris, presionándolo en movimientos circulares, jadeos ahogados salían de sus labios entreabiertos. Era la visión más erótica del mundo, observar cómo Edward me hacía suya.

-¡Dámelo! – Gemidos – ¡Córrete para mí! –

Me estremecí, una sacudida atravesó mi espalda y fue directa a mi vientre, cerrándome sobre él, apretando su dura polla, hasta que el lento orgasmo se hizo pleno, dejándome exhausta y temblorosa. Edward continuó subiendo el ritmo durante algunas embestidas más, hasta que se corrió muy dentro de mí gimiendo mi nombre.

Me dejó caer despacio sobre la cama, soltó mis piernas, se arrodilló entre ellas y se desplomó con la cabeza sobre mi vientre.

-¿Qué me estás haciendo Isabella? – Susurró contra mi piel.

* * *

¡Ay!, no sé qué os parecerá.

Como siempre gracias a Sophia18, Naobi Chan, Liyus, GABY, NccM, , V, Veritovera, zujeyane, Nalee Masen, zcarO, Inma, aline, Lucimell, vivicepeda, Bite Me Sr. Cullen, Marce Masen, Claudhia Lady Cullen, nielasol, blancanieves, y larosaderosas. Muchísimas gracias por vuestras palabras, me hacéis inmensamente feliz, también se admiten tirones de orejas si hacen falta.

GABY, Inma y aline: no tengo cómo responderos, si queréis podéis mandarme vuestro mail y estaré encantada de contestaros y mandaros un preview. Recordad: Review=Preview. Besos.


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a SM, y la historia es mía.

Es una historia rated M, por lo que contiene escenas y vocabulario no aptos para menores.

Muchísimas gracias a Claudia y Enichepi por ayudarme a mejorar esta historia. Os debo mucho chicas…

* * *

15.- Revelaciones.

-Eres absolutamente asombrosa, Isabella. – Susurró contra mi piel.

Besó mi vientre y comenzó un camino ascendente de besos húmedos, por mis caderas, cintura y ombligo, en dirección a mi torso… Despacio, sin prisas, saboreando cada centímetro de mi piel que sus labios cubrían. En mis pechos succionó suavemente cada uno de mis pezones, continuó hacia el cuello con la misma lenta cadencia… Y finalmente los labios, en los que me besó con pasión, posesivamente, explorando con su lengua, reclamando, con la respiración pesada todavía, mordió mi labio inferior de forma sensual y lo retuvo entre sus labios.

-Eres mía, mía. – Dijo con su boca sobre la , mía, con la voz ronca y teñida de necesidad, de deseo. Me miró intensamente a los ojos, los suyos brillaban de una forma especial, con una emoción extraña y nueva para mí, que no supe interpretar.

Permanecimos así durante una eternidad, hasta que sacudió brevemente la cabeza.

-Te vendría bien un baño caliente. – Yo estaba como en otro mundo, aturdida y sorprendentemente relajada. Logré asentir y esbozar una pequeña sonrisa, a pesar de que él no había formulado ninguna pregunta. – Voy a prepararlo. – Me besó brevemente en los labios y se separó de mí con movimientos elegantes, para dirigirse hacia el baño poniéndose de nuevo su camisa que recogió del suelo.

Me giré en la cama para quedar boca abajo, necesitaba el aire fresco en mi ardiente trasero. Dejé caer los zapatos. ¡Por Dios…! ¿Qué ha pasado aquí? Cerré los ojos para concentrarme en mis pensamientos, necesitaría tiempo para analizar lo que acababa de suceder. Los azotes… _¡Qué bárbaro!_... _¡Y mi reacción!_... Estaba tan excitada, que si no me hubiese hecho el am… follado después, no sabía que hubiese sido de mí. ¿Me convertía eso en una golfa? ¿Era normal reaccionar así? Escondí la cara en el edredón. ¿Debería sentirme avergonzada? No estaba segura.

De repente sentí una caricia en mi espalda, levanté la cabeza y vi su expresión cautelosa. Me tendió la mano para ayudarme a salir de la cama.

-¿Cómo te sientes? – Me alzó la barbilla con sus dedos para mirar dentro de mis ojos con una intensidad mayor que de costumbre, mientras que con el otro brazo me pegaba a él. Me temblaban las piernas y dudé un momento. Suspiré y lo miré completamente abrumada por todo lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento.

-Confundida… adolorida… – Mi voz apenas fue audible y esas dos palabras era lo único que tenía claro en ese momento. Una sonrisa suave apareció en su cara.

-Todo eso es normal. – Dijo con esa voz de terciopelo en el tono dulce y tranquilizador que lograba maravillas en mí. Me abrazó fuerte, y me besó con ganas, profundamente. Mi cuerpo reaccionó y le devolví el beso desde el fondo de mi alma, embargada por una extraña paz.

-Gracias por permitirme azotarte. – Eso me sorprendió, no estaba totalmente segura, pero juraría que en ningún momento me pidió permiso. Desabrochó mi sujetador para quitármelo con dedos que rozaban mi piel suavemente, y entonces me di cuenta de que todavía lo llevaba con las copas bajo mis pechos, como él lo dejó. Y no me importó en absoluto. También desabrochó el colgante.

Definitivamente había perdido el pudor y la vergüenza ante ese hombre.

Me dejé guiar de la mano hasta el baño, la luz estaba a media intensidad, y había encendido algunas velas alrededor de la bañera, el ambiente era íntimo y relajante. Me ayudó a entrar en el agua, recogí mi pelo como solía mientras él vertía aceite de baño en el agua. Me arrodillé despacio, siendo muy consciente de como el agua caliente picaba en mis nalgas, me incliné hacia delante apoyando mis brazos en el filo de la bañera, descansé la cabeza sobre ellos y él presionó el botón que activaba los chorros del hidromasaje.

-Te dejaré sola unos minutos, tengo algo de trabajo pendiente. – Besó mi frente con mucho cariño y se marchó. Poco después una suave melodía de jazz llenó el aire procedente del dormitorio. Desde luego que este hombre sabía cómo crear ambiente... Y como dar una buena azotaina.

Necesitaba analizar lo que acababa de pasar, era como si un potente terremoto lo hubiese puesto todo patas arriba. Recordé la primera impresión que tuve de él en la presentación del perfume, no me había equivocado en lo más mínimo, es más, me había quedado corta al medir su magnetismo. Era un hombre poderoso, el macho alfa, dominante, seguro de sí mismo, capaz de que cualquier mujer hiciese exactamente lo que él quería… Yo era un buen ejemplo de eso. Me sentí incómoda por un momento. Era un depredador peligroso, todo en él te empujaba a sus brazos, su aspecto, su olor, su voz, su forma de ser seguro y autoritario…* Y la forma suave en que me estaba introduciendo en su mundo, sin presionar, sin asustarme, pero con firmeza y determinación.

Pero esa certeza no cambiaba nada, Edward me quería allí con él, y allí estaba yo, encantada de que ese ser maravilloso me hiciese sentir toda la pasión, todo el deseo con el que me hacía suya, de saber que le pertenecía, su posesividad, sus exigencias, sus reglas… Y el castigo…

No podía entender cómo me había hecho sentir. ¿De verdad era eso lo que necesitaba, lo que quería? ¿Que un hombre fuerte, la personificación de la masculinidad, me sometiese a su voluntad? No lo tenía claro del todo. Era todo demasiado intenso… Pero si no fuese así, yo no habría aceptado su proposición. Era una mujer adulta y razonablemente inteligente, perfectamente capaz de tomar decisiones por mí misma… Pero tenía que reconocer que algo oscuro en mi interior me hacía desear desesperadamente ser sometida por él, entregarme a él completamente.

Ni siquiera había podido pensar desde que el domingo apareció en mi puerta, ¿Y qué día era… martes? Parecía que había pasado una eternidad desde entonces.

Y qué diferente de James… Ese indeseable me trató como si no valiese nada, todavía recordaba con total nitidez la sensación de náusea cuando supe que había empezado a salir conmigo para ganar una apuesta sobre cuándo perdería mi virginidad, y todo lo que vino después. La zorra de Victoria… Las risas de ambos cuando los sorprendí juntos… Los insultos y las burlas mientras que les pedía explicaciones entre lágrimas… Él mostrándome como la masturbaba con los dedos mientras que me decía que ella era una mujer de verdad, y que yo era una santurrona frígida, con una expresión abyecta en la cara brillante por su humedad… ¡Que me quedase a mirar, que así aprendería algo! Sacudí la cabeza para ahuyentar esos dolorosos recuerdos.

Pero Edward… En sus mensajes parecía tan preocupado por mí… Él me cuidaba, yo le importaba… De una forma un poco extrema y poco habitual, pero Edward no hablaba de amor, era sincero y no prometía nada que no pudiese cumplir… Quizás hubiese una explicación lógica que explicase como se comportaba. Tendría que averiguarlo, en realidad quería saberlo, yo también me preocupaba por él.

Pero me confundía su actitud…

En la isla, la noche en la que estuvimos solos en el yate, estuve dispuesta a entregarme a él, y todo parecía indicar que él también me deseaba… ¿Y qué pasó? Que me rechazó después de darme un único beso, me dejó con la miel en los labios y con ganas de llorar. Después se convirtió en mi jefe por una de esas extrañas bromas del destino, y el día de mi cumpleaños recibo un regalo de miles de dólares. Al día siguiente él aparece en la puerta de mi apartamento, y me dice que, en resumidas cuentas, el "Acuerdo de Confidencialidad" que firmé junto con mi contrato, tenía una clausula que, llegado el momento, era extensible jurídicamente a una posible relación entre nosotros. Me pidió que lo dejase todo, que a partir de entonces él se encargaría de mí, que tomaría decisiones por mí en cualquier aspecto, desde elegir mi ropa, hasta cómo tenía que comportarme, y que yo acataría sus decisiones sólo para complacerlo, que me follaría como él quisiese, y que me azotaría cuando lo creyese oportuno. Y yo acepté sin pensarlo. ¿Por qué?... ¿Qué me impulsó a aceptarlo de la forma en que lo hice? ¿Y si volvía a rechazarme cuando menos lo esperase…?

No podía ni siquiera pensarlo sin sentir que me rompía en mil pedazos.

Y también estaba toda la ropa, bolsos, zapatos, el hotel, el ginecólogo…

Me tenía abrumada y desconcertada, era capaz de ponerme sobre sus rodillas y portarse como un cavernícola, después hacerme el… No, Edward no hacía el amor, Edward follaba… De forma enloquecedora, posesiva, dura, pero ahora había sido suave, tierno y cuidadoso… Seguramente me había hecho adoptar una postura del Kamasutra… Pero eso no cambiaba la forma la que se había comportado, aunque algo me dijese que había sido así por mí, no por él. Y me había preparado un baño… Nunca nadie me había preparado un baño.

Me tapé los ojos con las manos cuando la comprensión sacudió mi cuerpo entero. Estaba bien jodida… Me había enamorado hasta los huesos… Quizás me enamoré de él en el mismo momento en que lo vi por primera vez.

Entonces lo supe… En realidad, nunca tuve otra opción más que estar donde estaba en ese momento. Sometida a su voluntad por voluntad propia, por mi propia necesidad... Con esa certeza salí despacio de la bañera no tan confundida como entré, pero tampoco más tranquila.

Estar enamorada de Edward Cullen no era lo más inteligente que una chica como yo podía hacer… Y eso me angustiaba.

Sólo tenía tres cosas claras: la primera, era que estaba totalmente enamorada de Edward Cullen. La segunda, que Edward era tremendamente posesivo y dominante. Y la tercera, y no sabía lo potente que podía llegar a ser esa tercera, Edward estaba más que dispuesto a azotarme el trasero y a castigarme cada vez que mi comportamiento no fuese el que él esperaba.*

Estaba absorta en mis pensamientos, secándome con una suave toalla y mucho cuidado mi recién azotado trasero, hasta que nuestras miradas conectaron a través del espejo. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba observándome? Instintivamente me cubrí los pechos con la toalla.

-Daría cualquier cosa por poder leer tu mente. – Estaba apoyado sobre la puerta de forma indolente, con las manos en los bolsillos y la cabeza contra el marco. Me miraba atentamente con los ojos entrecerrados, yo sonreí tímidamente, dando gracias de que no hubiese forma de que hiciese eso, sería entonces el controlador total y absoluto.

-Solamente has pronunciado un par de palabras desde que te he azotado. – Ni siquiera me había dado cuenta de ese hecho. Vi por el espejo cómo se acercaba a mí y me abrazaba por la espalda, apartaba la toalla y posaba suavemente sus manos sobre mi vientre desnudo, besándome el cuello despacio, y volvía a conectar nuestras miradas a través del espejo. Me abandoné a su abrazo, cerré los ojos e incliné la cabeza hacia atrás contra su pecho. Dios… amaba a ese hombre con cada célula de mi cuerpo.

-Isabella, no pienses demasiado, tu cuerpo ha tomado la decisión por tu cabeza. – Me aclaré la garganta mientras que volvía a mirarlo por el espejo.

-No sé a qué te refieres… ¿Mi cuerpo? – Curvó hacia arriba la comisura de sus labios sin llegar a la sonrisa.

-A tu cuerpo le gustaron mis azotes, estabas muy excitada, muy húmeda. – Me ruboricé violentamente. – No, no tienes nada de qué avergonzarte, yo también estaba muy excitado, me costó todo mi autocontrol no follarte como un animal. – Temblé como una hoja en sus brazos, por fuera y por dentro. Esto último lo dijo susurrando contra mi oído. Cerré los ojos un segundo, abrumada por sus palabras.

-Estoy confundida… – Confesé en un murmullo. Edward me sujetó por la línea de la mandíbula y me giró la cara para mirar directamente a mi alma a través de mis ojos.

-Eso es porque tu mente te hace creer que no debes permitir que te azote. – Acarició con el pulgar mi pómulo. – Te han educado para ser libre e independiente, igual a los hombres en derechos, privilegios y obligaciones… La sociedad te insta a triunfar y luchar como mujer independiente por tus metas… Y eso está bien, es bueno como realización personal, pero todo eso, no tiene nada que ver con tus verdaderas necesidades sexuales, tu cuerpo desea la sumisión con fuerza… Tus más oscuros deseos, tus necesidades más íntimas e inconfesables como mujer te piden otro tipo de relación, otro tipo de entrega más exigente, más absorbente e incondicional… Otro tipo de compromiso. Entregarte a un hombre a otro nivel de confianza, un hombre que te cuide y te respete, que decida por ti, al que respetar y temer, obedecer, complacer… Por ese motivo estás confusa, dentro de poco tiempo aprenderás a someter también tu mente, al igual que tu cuerpo a mi voluntad. Y entonces dejarás de estar confundida para sentirte plena y realizada. – Yo lo miraba absorta, completamente sobrepasada por su fuerza y magnetismo, casi temblando… –Yo soy ese hombre para ti, Isabella. –Edward en ese momento cerró los ojos y me dio el beso más lento, sensual y arrebatador del mundo. Cuando se separó, mi corazón latía desesperado en mi pecho y acaricié su mano que me sujetaba la cara.

-¿A ti te ha gustado? ¿Cómo te hace sentir azotarme? – Sus ojos relampaguearon por una fracción de segundo.

-Decir que estoy feliz es quedarse muy corto, estoy radiante, satisfecho… – ¡Ay, Dios mío! Esperaba de todo corazón que no pretendiese repetirlo con cualquier pretexto.

-¿Satisfecho? – Asintió y sonrió de medio lado.

-Satisfecho. ¿Recuerdas lo que hablamos del respeto y el poder? – Asentí, tenía muy presente esa conversación. – Yo quería azotarte, y tú has aceptado que lo haga, porque sabes que me perteneces, que lo hago porque puedo, porque cuido de ti y me preocupo por tu seguridad y bienestar. Azotarte es mi privilegio. – No estaba segura entender completamente el mecanismo que regía todo ese complejo mundo de los castigos y la entrega incondicional.

-No estoy segura de haber tenido otra opción, tú querías azotarme y lo has hecho. – Su sonrisa se ensanchó peligrosamente.

-Isabella… Has permanecido todo el tiempo sobre mis rodillas, recibiendo el castigo sin tratar de luchar ni defenderte. ¿Crees que si de verdad en tu interior, no aceptases y permitieses mis azotes, no hubieses reaccionado de otra forma…? Podías haberte negado, salir por la puerta, incluso luchar y tratar de defenderte. Y yo no hubiese podido hacer nada para evitarlo sin cometer un delito penado por la ley. – Hizo una pausa en la que suspiró y puso un mechón rebelde de mi pelo detrás de mi oreja. – Pero no lo has hecho, con tu actitud me has regalado lo que más buscaba en ti: Someterte, libre y voluntariamente. – Me quedé helada. ¿Podía haberme negado? Lo cierto es que ni siquiera se me había pasado por la cabeza esa posibilidad.

-Dime una cosa… ¿Permitirías que cualquier hombre te azotase, ahora que sabes en qué consiste? – Negué con la cabeza, no tuve que pensarlo ni un solo instante.

-No. –

-¿Y si yo quisiese volver a hacerlo?... – En esa ocasión no respondí, me limité a mirarlo a la vez que me mordía el labio, siendo perfectamente consciente, de que le había entregado ese poder, ese privilegio, y no me arrepentía. Edward sonrió apenas con la comisura de los labios y con un brillo extraño en sus ojos. – ¿Lo ves? – Hundió la nariz en mi pelo e inspiró profundamente antes de dejar un beso.

Soltó su abrazo y buscó la crema corporal en el armario. Despacio comenzó a extenderla por mi espalda, masajeando los hombros, después bajó hasta mis nalgas, y repartió más crema con movimientos sutiles. Me dejé hacer impresionada por sus cuidados y la delicadeza con la que su mano acariciaba la piel de mis nalgas. Suspiró profundamente contra mi cuello.

-Será mejor que me vaya ahora, a ti te duele el trasero y yo no soy capaz de tener las manos quietas teniéndote desnuda. Te espero en el salón, tengo hambre. – Me sujetó la cara con sus dedos y me besó. Y se marchó dejándome menos confusa de lo que estaba cuando entró, pero con muchas cosas en las que pensar.

Terminé de aplicarme la crema, no quería darle demasiadas vueltas a la conversación que acabábamos de tener, ni al hecho de haberme dado cuenta de que estaba enamorada sin remedio de Edward, pero no sabía por qué me sorprendía, a fin de cuentas yo nunca fui una chica de una noche, ni siquiera de una aventura, ya debía de estar enamorada de él antes de su propuesta sin saberlo… O sin querer reconocerlo.

Y en ese momento tenía un problema bien grande, uno con el que no contaba, aparte claro del hecho de estar enamorada como una loca… Yo necesitaba más de él. Quería más de él, quería lo que sabía que no me daría: palabras de amor, gestos románticos, que me amase como yo a él… Sentí unas irrefrenables ganas de llorar, pero una vez más, reprimí esos sentimientos, aceptaría de Edward lo que él quisiese darme. Nuestro trato tendría que ser bastante. Tan grande era mi necesidad por seguir a su lado.

Me vestí con el camisón que Edward había dejado para mí, era corto, de seda morado con pequeñas aberturas en los laterales, y una bata a juego. Ignoré los zapatos de tacón en un acto de rebeldía. ¡Qué coño! Acababa de darme cuenta de que lo amaba y me dolía el trasero como nunca, no estaba de humor para tacones… Si me decía algo, siempre podía volver corriendo a calzármelos.

Al llegar al salón Edward estaba jugando con el mando a distancia del televisor, saltando de un canal a otro sin tiempo material para poder ver lo que aparecía en la pantalla, seguramente esperaba escuchar el inconfundible sonido de los tacones, pero como iba descalza, tuve unos momentos para observarlo, ¡Qué hombre más arrebatadoramente guapo! Hasta que giró la cabeza y me vio. Sonrió mirándome de arriba abajo y apagó el televisor.

-Vengo descalza, espero que no te importe, he tenido un día bastante duro. – Le lancé mi farol con una tímida sonrisa y el tono algo pícaro, esperando que dejase que me saliese con la mía.

-Está bien, soy consciente de que tu día ha sido duro, pero no te acostumbres, ceder no es lo mío. ¿Sabes? El mío también ha sido bastante complicado. - ¡Vaya! Esto quizás fuese una oportunidad para que me contase algo de él, cualquier dato despertaba toda mi curiosidad. Se levantó y retiró la silla para que me sentase a la mesa. Vacilé un instante al pensar en mi trasero, mirando la silla con mal disimulada desconfianza.

Tocaron a la puerta y una señora de mediana edad impecablemente vestida y peinada entró, seguida de otra más joven y morena, a la que no le pude ver la cara, que empujaba el carrito con la cena.

-Buenas noches Sr. Cullen, Srta. Swan. – Nos saludó con una sonrisa cálida. Yo me cerré la bata y procuré devolverle la misma sonrisa.

-Isabella, ella es la Sra. Marshall. – Di un paso adelante para darle la mano y nos saludamos brevemente. Me preguntaba qué papel jugaría la Sra. Marshall en la vida de Edward.

-La Sra. Marshall es la persona que se ocupa de mi casa Isabella, cualquier cosa que necesites, no dudes en dirigirte a ella. Solucionará cualquier cosa que puedas plantearle. – ¿De verdad que no podía leer mi mente? Y sip, definitivamente Edward se refería a esa suite como "casa". La Sra. Marshall correspondió al cumplido de Edward con una ligera inclinación de cabeza y una pequeña sonrisa.

-Por supuesto Srta. Swan, hágame saber cualquier cosa que necesite. –

-Gracias, lo haré. – ¿Cuánta gente orbitaba alrededor de Edward? Todos pendientes de sus necesidades. Supuse que eso era lo que traía consigo el poder y el dinero, también el magnetismo y encanto personal de Edward, porque esa mujer parecía sentirse bien trabajando para él. Aunque yo todavía no tuviese claro en qué consistía su trabajo exactamente.

Se despidió y yo me enfrenté al momento que más estaba temiendo. Despacio me senté en la mullida silla y el dolor no fue tanto como esperaba, pero sí lo bastante como para que estuviese más pendiente del teléfono desde esa tarde.

Edward me miraba examinando el más mínimo de mis gestos.

-¿Te duele mucho? – Hice un gesto vago y me dedicó una medio sonrisa algo perversa. – En parte ese era el propósito. – Lo miré mordiéndome la lengua para no responderle algo inadecuado.

-He captado el concepto, no volverá a pasar. – Comencé a comer un trozo del pescado y las verduras asadas, decidida a no darle más vueltas al tema de los azotes. Eso era algo que tenía que interiorizar despacio. – ¿Has tenido un día complicado? – Sus ojos se estrecharon sobre el borde de su copa, estaba serio de nuevo.

-Sí, ha sido duro, me he llevado intentando localizarte desde antes de mediodía, Isabella, no tienes ni idea lo preocupado que me tenías… No vuelvas a hacerme algo parecido, no estoy acostumbrado a sentirme así, y no manejo bien ese sentimiento, como habrás comprobado. – Pero el tema no parecía haber terminado para él, y parecía de verdad preocupado. ¿Cómo podía decir las cosas más románticas sin pretenderlo?

Suspiró y sacó de su bolsillo un teléfono pequeño y brillante que dejó sobre la mesa.

-Este teléfono es para ti, le he grabado en la memoria mi número, el de Call, el del Hotel, el de mi secretaria y el de la Sra. Marshall, puedes enviar y recibir correos electrónicos. Quiero que lo utilices desde este momento. – Levanté las cejas asombrada, su necesidad de control estaba cerca del acoso. Y me sentí extrañamente halagada.

-Pero yo ya tengo un teléfono, me parece algo completamente innecesario. –

-Pensé al principio que el tuyo se había estropeado, no discutas y úsalo, de todas formas el que tienes debería estar en un museo. – Mi pobre móvil, después de años de leal servicio… Decidí arriesgarme un poco.

-Es cierto, mi teléfono es viejo y está anticuado… Pero me gustaría conservarlo. Al menos hasta que termine de estropearse. – Apenas me atrevía a mirarlo a los ojos y mi voz sonó insegura y débil.

-Isabella... – Su tono de advertencia me encogió el estómago.

-Lo sé, lo sé… – Me apresuré a decir. – Pero por favor te pido que seas paciente conmigo. Todo esto supone un cambio muy brusco en mi forma de vida. No quiero decepcionarte, ni quiero darte motivos para que vuelvas a azotarme. – Hice una pausa para tomar aliento y observar su reacción. Su expresión era seria, casi inexpresiva. – Pero no estoy segura de cómo reaccionaría si me presionas. Por favor, sé paciente conmigo. Dame tiempo para acostumbrarme a toda esta nueva vida. – Un espeso silencio se estableció entre los dos. Yo mantenía la vista en él, esperanzada de que hubiese escuchado mis palabras y su significado.

-Está bien. Puedes quedarte con tu viejo móvil. Pero tendrás todos estos números de teléfonos en tu agenda. – Asentí sonriente y sorprendida de que lo permitiese. – Y en el mismo momento que empiece a fallar, harás uso de este. – Su tono no admitía réplica, sería como él dijese.

-Así lo haré. Muchas gracias. – Le sonreí sintiéndome muy feliz de que me hubiese hecho esa pequeña concesión, y él me devolvió una sonrisa que sospeché tenía algún tipo de intención, pero que no supe descifrar.

Continuamos comiendo en silencio, mientras que mi cabeza bullía con nuevas preguntas.

-Edward… antes de… bueno, de azotarme… Me dijiste que llevabas mucho tiempo queriendo hacerlo… ¿Puedo preguntar desde cuándo? – Inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado y me sonrió de forma algo canalla.

-Puedes preguntarlo. Llevo queriendo saber qué se siente al azotarte desde la primera vez que te vi, bailando medio desnuda, justo como me gusta tenerte, pero lo hacías delante de mucha gente… Y esa forma de jugar con la fusta… Me dio ideas peligrosas. – ¡Joder! Palidecí súbitamente y mis manos temblaron hasta el punto de que tuve que soltar los cubiertos.

-Pero no te preocupes, me gusta demasiado como se siente tu culo respingón en mi mano, y de todas formas, nunca me han gustado los suplementos, no me hacen falta. – Observó como sus palabras me calmaban un poco. Respiré de nuevo, dándome cuenta de que había dejado de hacerlo. – Pero no descarto utilizar algún implemento de mi elección para castigarte si considero que la infracción es grave. – Mis ojos se dispararon alarmados hacia los suyos que parecían serenos, pero pude distinguir su determinación al primer vistazo. Di un gran sorbo de mi copa de vino blanco, realmente lo necesitaba.

-Pero no lo entiendo… ¿Qué pasa con lo del respeto y el poder? Entonces no sabías absolutamente nada de mí, ni teníamos ningún tipo de... – No podía decir relación, no estaba segura de si esa palabra describía lo que teníamos. – Vínculo. –

-No, pero estaba dispuesto a hacer una excepción. – Se quedó pensativo y decidí frenar mi lengua por si decidía continuar. – De todas formas, creo que ya te he dicho que desde el primer momento me siento fuertemente atraído por ti, esa noche te hubiese metido en mi cama sin dudarlo después de calentarte el trasero, pero tu juego de esquivar mis preguntas no hizo sino encender mi curiosidad, y después te fuiste con ese muchacho… – Negó imperceptiblemente con la cabeza y estrechó peligrosamente los ojos. – Nadie antes me había rechazado de esa manera, fue un duro golpe para mi ego. –

Estaba atónita, tuve que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para cerrar la boca. ¡Esto no me lo esperaba! ¡Edward Cullen atraído fuertemente por mí desde el primer momento! ¡Y yo lo rechacé! Pero pensándolo bien, para evitar situaciones como esa, es por lo que adopté mi famosa política de no revelar datos personales. Y sin embargo aquí estaba…

-Pero desapareciste, y luego volviste, y… ¿Qué pasó en el yate exactamente? – Me lanzó la sonrisa que más me gustaba del mundo, e hizo una pausa dramática antes de contestar. ¡Cómo odiaba esperar!

-Tuve que marcharme a solucionar un problema de última hora, e hice un corto viaje. Pero cuando volví seguía queriendo meterte en mi cama, te habías convertido en una especie de obsesión, y entonces te vi tomando el sol prácticamente desnuda en la fiesta… – Se pasó una mano por su despeinado cabello, me pareció un gesto nervioso y frustrado. – Créeme Isabella, porque logré contenerme recordando que no eras mía, de lo contrario, no te hubieses podido sentar en una buena temporada. Nada me hubiese gustado más que azotarte allí mismo, medio desnuda y bañada por el sol, para después follarte sin contemplaciones. – Me quedé con la boca abierta. No dejaba de asombrarme, realmente no sabía si indignarme, esconderme bajo la mesa o ponerme a dar saltos de alegría. – Y esa noche en el yate… Quise comprobar hasta dónde estabas dispuesta a llegar, pero cuando te besé estabas temblando, parecías tan inocente y pura… Nadie había temblado antes por un simple beso mío. No pude usarte para satisfacer un capricho, me sentí desconcertado, jamás me había frenado algo así. Supe inmediatamente que una noche contigo no sería suficiente, que necesitaría más. –

Un capricho… ¿Eso era para él? ¿Un reto, un desafío ganado? Me sentí triste, pero me obligué a continuar, aquello ya había pasado y en realidad no me sorprendía.

-¿Qué pensaste cuándo supiste que, por una broma del destino, terminé trabajando para ti? – Me miró de forma enigmática, bebió de su copa, se pasó la mano por el pelo y apoyó los codos sobre la mesa.

-Basta ya de hablar de mí. ¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Cómo te sientes? – Miré mi plato casi intacto… ¿Qué podía decirle?

-En cuanto a los azotes… no creo que sea algo que quiera provocar deliberadamente… A pesar de la opinión de mi cuerpo. – Sonrió de una forma entre travieso y cómplice. – Y en cuanto a lo demás… – Respiré profundamente. –Necesito más, Edward. – ¡Bueno! Ya lo había soltado.

La sonrisa se congeló en su cara, su expresión se volvió fría y distante. ¡Mierda! Yo y mi maldita boca, que suelta insensateces antes de tener tiempo de pensarlas. Se reclinó en el respaldo de la silla y entrecerró los ojos con la copa en la mano.

Pasó lo que pareció un siglo. Un siglo muy tenso en el que mi corazón me atronaba los oídos y él parecía estar calculando algo.

-Este mismo fin de semana puedo llevarte a París si quieres. – Mis ojos se iluminaron ante la perspectiva de un fin de semana romántico. – Te atenderán en las mejores boutiques, los salones de los mejores diseñadores estarán abiertos sólo para ti, las joyerías que quieras… –

Su voz era monótona, desapasionada, este era otra versión totalmente distinta del Edward que yo conocía, y ¿de qué estaba hablando? Yo en París quería ver el Louvre, la Torre Eiffel, El Barrio Latino, Mont Martre, pasear por Los Campos Elíseos… Todo eso sin soltar su mano.

-Edward, para, para… ¿De qué me estás hablando? – Estaba realmente confundida, y asustada por su reacción.

-Acabas de decir que quieres más, tendrás todo el dinero que puedas necesitar, y alguno más. – No podría acostumbrarme jamás al matiz tan frío, indolente y cínico que tenía su voz. Y me sentí ofendida.

-Sí, pero no necesito más joyas, ni ropa, tengo más de la que me puedo poner, además te recuerdo que no me gusta ir de compras. ¡Y no quiero tu maldito dinero! ¿Por quién me has tomado? No soy una puta. – Eso lo dejó definitivamente confundido, mientras que yo estaba al borde de las lágrimas.

-Me temo Isabella, que entonces no sé a qué te refieres. Y no vuelvas a hablar de ti misma en esos términos, yo nunca te he visto como a una puta, ni te he tratado como tal. – ¡Oh, Edward!… ¿Con qué tipo de mujeres has tratado?

Suspiré buscando el valor que no tenía. ¡Allá vamos!

- Yo… Yo… No puedo limitarme a ser tu "amante" ocasional Edward, y permanecer encerrada en el hotel, esperando a que tengas ganas de sexo… Lo que en realidad quiero decir, es que quiero más de ti, que quiero conocer cómo te convertiste en el hombre que eres, quiero que intentes abrirte a mí, que salgamos a dar un paseo de vez en cuando… Ni siquiera sé si tienes padres, o hermanos. – En sus ojos vi alarma y sorpresa. Mala combinación.

-Más de mí… - Juraría que escuchaba los engranajes de su cerebro abriéndose paso por caminos inexplorados. – Más de mí… ¿Quieres una relación de pareja…? Yo no hago esas cosas Isabella, te lo he dicho. – Estaba a la defensiva y era culpa mía, había sido demasiado directa demasiado pronto. – Mi forma de vida es otra, mis deseos e intereses son otros. – Respiré profundamente, tratando de dilucidar si su reacción era simple egoísmo o por el contrario, había algo de miedo detrás de su coraza de aislamiento.

-Yo tampoco hacía estas cosas, y aquí estoy, sentada sobre un trasero que duele bastante, sometida a ti sólo para complacerte, obedeciéndote sin protestar. – Contesté en un tono de voz sorprendentemente suave, dulce y calmado. – Créeme que nunca pensé que haría estas cosas por nadie. Y no sé durante cuánto tiempo pueda hacerlo según tus condiciones. – Lo hice lo mejor que pude, al menos lo había intentado y estaba siendo completamente sincera con él. – Sólo te pido que lo intentes. – Mi voz esa ocasión apenas fue audible, estaba empezando a lamentar profundamente haber empezado esta conversación.

De nuevo otro siglo largo y lento.

- Ven aquí. – Levanté la cabeza al oír su voz y me apresuré a obedecerlo. Me senté en sus piernas, procurando hacerlo sobre mis muslos, evitando cuidadosamente la zona de guerra.

-Lo pensaré, es todo lo que puedo ofrecerte por el momento. – Es mucho más de lo que esperaba. –Ahora si ya has terminado de cenar, te dejaré sola algunas horas, aún tengo trabajo que hacer antes de poder reunirme contigo en la cama. –

Asentí y le sonreí tímidamente. Me besó brevemente en los labios y nos levantamos. Él fue hacia el despacho mientras yo recogía los restos de la cena y dejaba el carrito en el pasillo. No me apetecía sentarme a ver la televisión. En realidad, simplemente no me apetecía sentarme en absoluto. Recordé que había traído mi viejo ejemplar de "Orgullo y Prejuicio", quizás estuviese en la pequeña biblioteca del despacho, o en mi bolsa de deportes.

Entré procurando no molestar a Edward que ya estaba enfrascado en el portátil, di un vistazo rápido, y las ajadas tapas de mi muy usado libro, saltaron a la vista, destacando lastimosamente entre las lujosas y bien cuidadas ediciones de los libros de Edward. No quise hacer comparaciones fáciles. Lo saqué de su estante y me giré para despedirme. Edward me observaba intensamente, pensativo, seguramente con nuestra conversación todavía en la cabeza.

-¿Quieres que te traiga algo antes de acostarme? – Sonrió apenas con las comisuras de los labios.

-Una copa de whiskey estaría bien. – Dejé el libro y fui a por su copa, saqué la botella del armario, le serví una copa y se lo dejé sobre la mesa.

-Te espero en la cama. – Lo besé brevemente en los labios y no quise entretenerlo más, cuanto antes terminase de hacer su trabajo, antes podía yo estar en sus brazos de nuevo.

Abrí la cama y me tumbé bocabajo, comencé otra vez el libro que tantas veces me había leído, no pude evitar una sonrisa burlona, no me imaginaba al señor Darcy, diciéndole a Elizabeth Bennet que quería atarla a su cama para follarla fuerte y duro, y que de vez en cuando le azotaría el trasero.

Comencé de nuevo la historia que casi me sabía de memoria, pero fragmentos de nuestra conversación asaltaban mi mente una y otra vez con desesperante insistencia.

"_¿Qué me estás haciendo Isabella?"_

"_Gracias por permitir que te azote."_

"_Decir que estoy feliz es quedarse muy corto, estoy radiante, satisfecho…"_

"_No vuelvas a hacerme algo parecido, no estoy acostumbrado a sentirme así, y no manejo bien ese sentimiento, como habrás comprobado."_

"…_Creo que ya te he dicho que desde el primer momento me siento fuertemente atraído por ti, esa noche te hubiese metido en mi cama sin dudarlo…"_

"_Nadie antes me había rechazado, fue un duro golpe para mi ego."_

"…_Te habías convertido en una especie de obsesión…"_

"_Supe inmediatamente que una noche no sería suficiente, que necesitaría más."_

"_Me temo Isabella, que entonces no sé a qué te refieres…"_

"_Más de mí… __¿Quieres una relación de pareja…? Yo no hago esas cosas Isabella, te lo he dicho… Mi forma de vida es otra, mis deseos e intereses son otros.__ "_

"_Lo pensaré, es todo lo que puedo ofrecerte por el momento."_

Demasiado en lo que pensar, había sido una tarde realmente intensa.

* * *

*Como habréis podido comprobar, las frases marcadas con un asterisco están directamente inspiradas en Crepúsculo.

Este salió reflexivo y revelador, pero es necesario para lo que tengo en mente. Espero no haber aburrido demasiado. ¿Qué os ha parecido Edward?

Como siempre, muchas gracias a sophia18, Naobi Chan, Lucimell, larosaderosas, niita94, Bite Me Sr. Cullen, V, blancanieves, Ale Cullen, Veritovera, nielasol, Ericastelo, Nccm, zujeyane, Milhoja, CindyLo, Nalee Masen, PaTTi91, Marce Masen, madaswan, , alma alv, , y r. Muchísimas gracias por vuestra opinión, ya sabéis lo feliz que me siento cada vez que me mandáis un rr. También muchas gracias a quienes me añaden a favoritos y alertas.


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a SM, y la historia es mía.

Hola de nuevo. Advertencia: sexo explícito.

De nuevo miles de gracias a mis Betas Claudia y Enichepi por trabajar conmigo en esta locura y ayudarme a mejorarla.

* * *

16.- Contrastes.

Un ligero cosquilleo en mi hombro y espalda me devolvió perezosamente al mundo. Suspiré, y despacio intenté abrir los ojos.

La brillante luz de la mañana llenaba la habitación, hiriendo mis adormilados ojos, mientras que el cosquilleo en mi espalda continuaba, y el soplo cálido de una respiración, erizó los vellos de mi nuca. Recordé dónde estaba y sonreí contra las sábanas.

La mano grande con dedos largos, que había aprendido a conocer tan bien, bajó lentamente el tirante de mi camisón, seguida por los labios, que más que besar, acariciaban. Notaba su proximidad, su calor, su fuerza, despertando en mí la ya muy conocida sensación de mi propio calor, de mi deseo emanando desde mi centro, recorriendo mi espalda y llegando hasta el último rincón de mi cuerpo.

Me giré para poder besarlo y la imagen de Edward sobre mí, me dejó sin aliento. La luz de la mañana de Septiembre en Seattle, arrancaba multitud se reflejos en su piel, ojos y cabello.

Parecía tallado en mármol por su dureza y palidez, sin embargo suaves azules marcaban el mapa de sus venas, un ligero tono melocotón teñía sus mejillas, los labios entreabiertos rosados y húmedos, y pálidas sombras malvas se marcaban bajo sus ojos…

¿Habrá dormido bien? Éstos parecían más claros, casi transparentes con una extraña mezcla entre verde, gris y azul, me obsevaban entre sus párpados entornados, casi perezosos. Y su pelo… un glorioso desastre cobrizo, con zonas más oscuras y otras más claras. Me sonrió de lado y algo estalló en mi pecho.

-Buenos días dormilona. – Su voz terminó de completar la magia.

-Buenos días… Lo siento, creo que anoche me dormí antes de que terminases de trabajar. – Estaba peligrosamente cerca de un ataque fulminante del _Síndrome de Stendhal_*, pero luchaba por mantener el tipo.

-Me acosté tarde y estabas profundamente dormida. No quise despertarte. – Empezó de nuevo a besarme en el cuello, mientras que con su mano seguía bajando el tirante de mi camisón, giré la cabeza en dirección al gran ventanal para darle mejor acceso a mi cuello y un profundo suspiro escapó de mi garganta. Mi punto débil era el cuello, cualquier beso ahí… Entonces, en un atisbo de cordura, me di cuenta de que el sol estaba demasiado alto, demasiado para las siete de la mañana…

-¿Edward?... ¿Qué hora es? – Lo dije alterada, me temía lo peor.

-Mmmm, las ocho y media. – Susurró contra mi cuello e irremediablemente se rompió el hechizo.

-¡Joder! – No sé como salté de debajo de su cuerpo y me planté en medio de la habitación de un solo movimiento. – Llego tardísimo, mi jefe me va a matar, ¿por qué no me has despertado? ¿Tú no trabajas hoy? – Escuché cómo Edward resoplaba sonoramente frustrado, mientras me sacaba el camisón por la cabeza de camino a la ducha.

-¡El jefe soy yo! Y no planeo matarte, precisamente. Y hoy no tengo nada hasta las diez. – Parecía un niño enfurruñado. Puse los ojos en blanco y decidí que lo presionaría un poco… A fin de cuentas, por las mañanas parecía estar de mejor humor que por las noches. Cuando salió el agua caliente, me metí en la ducha.

-"El jefe"... – Dije resaltando la palabra. – Es mi padre. – Sonreí de forma maliciosa, estaba siendo temeraria. – Y yo me refería al Sr. Newton. – El sonido del agua nos obligaba a hablar un poco más alto de lo normal.

-Yo soy el jefe, del jefe de tu jefe. ¿En qué me convierte eso? – Estaba siendo casi infantil y no pude evitar reírme, entonces recordé la conversación el día de mi cumpleaños con las chicas.

-¡En el Puto Amo! – No pude, ni quise evitarlo. Esa mañana me sentía feliz y despreocupada, y era oficial, no tenía el más mínimo sentido del peligro, cuando alguien sentía que estaba en riesgo, corría en la dirección opuesta, sin embargo yo corría a su encuentro. No se explicaba de otra forma lo que acababa de decirle a Edward.

Metí la cabeza debajo del agua para aclarar el champú. De repente sus manos abarcaron mis pechos desde atrás y me empujó contra su cuerpo, sobresaltándome por lo inesperado. Notaba su inmensa y dura erección presionando contra la parte superior de mi trasero, mientras que sus dedos jugaban con mis pezones endureciéndolos. Mi vientre se estremeció de placer ante la sorpresa de su nada delicado trato y el corazón golpeaba fuerte contra mi pecho. Acababa de despertar a la bestia, era como si le diese alas al monstruo, y eso me fascinaba. Gemí de forma lasciva, sin pudor ni vergüenza y me arqueé contra él como una gata.

-Cuida esa boca Isabella, pero me gusta eso del "Puto Amo". – Lo susurró de la forma más sugerente con sus labios rozando mi oreja y mordió el lóbulo ligeramente.

-Edward… voy a llegar muy tarde, el Sr. Newton me va a matar. – Esa preocupación era real, no quería llegar tarde, pero sonó muy poco convincente.

-Te firmaré una disculpa. – Dijo justo antes de morder la base de mi cuello… Fue casi doloroso, pero abrumadoramente erótico. Mi vientre clamaba por sentirlo de nuevo, aunque todavía notase los efectos del sexo que tuvimos el día anterior. Y aún me dolía el trasero.

-¡Edward! – Quise sonar escandalizada, pero creo que fallé miserablemente. Él ya estaba completamente concentrado en mi cuerpo y no prestaba la más mínima atención a mis débiles y patéticas excusas.

Con una mano giró mi cuello para besarme desde atrás, sujetando mi cabeza firmemente, mientras que la otra seguía atormentando mi duro pezón. El beso fue fuerte y apasionado, dejando claras sus intenciones. Cuando se separó, mi respiración era errática y superficial, pero el deseo que había prendido en mi vientre era fuerte y profundo, urgente… Acarició mis labios con su pulgar y exhaló despacio su dulce aliento a escasos milímetros de ellos.

-Esta boca… es mía. – Metió y sacó su lengua repetidas veces, como si estuviese follando mi boca con ella. Yo en un impulso que hablaba alto y claro de mi necesidad por él, cerré los labios alrededor para aumentar la sensación. Su voz de terciopelo tenía el matiz oscuro del deseo. Liberó mi cara de su mano para volver a ponerla sobre el otro pecho, pero sin separar sus labios de los míos.

-Estos preciosos e insolentes pechos… Son míos. – Apretó las manos sobre mis pechos, y pellizcó con más fuerza mis pezones, consiguiendo que un profundo gemido saliese de mis labios.

-Y este sexo… – Su mano derecha abarcó mi centro metiendo un dedo de repente, muy profundamente. Jadeé. – Este suave, estrecho y húmedo coño es mío. – Mordió mi cuello mientras me estremecía. – Sólo para mí, para mi placer, siempre listo para recibirme cuando yo quiera disfrutar de él.

Empezó a mover su dedo dentro y fuera, excitándome, preparando mi centro para recibir su enorme polla. Yo no lo necesitaba, siempre estaba lista para él, y me gustaba la sensación de algo de dolor, mezclado con el inmenso placer que me producía cuando entraba en mí, estirando las paredes internas de mi vientre, abriéndose paso, hasta que estaba dentro hasta su base y yo dejaba de tener pensamientos coherentes.

Me giró de repente, empujándome contra la pared, se situó entre mis piernas, forzándolas a separarse con las suyas, me alzó del suelo con sus fuertes manos bajo mis muslos, y entró en mí de un solo movimiento cargado de urgencia. Grité de puro placer. Enrosqué las piernas en su cadera y me abracé a sus hombros, con mis manos enredadas en su pelo. Él sostenía todo mi peso con su cuerpo contra la pared de mármol de la ducha, la notaba suave y fría en mi espalda, en contraste con el agua caliente y su glorioso cuerpo pegado al mío.

Comenzó a embestirme contra la pared de la ducha, entrando en mí de forma apasionada, casi violenta. Jadeaba sonoramente contra mi cuello, mientras que yo hundía mis manos en sus hombros y gemía y lloriqueaba absolutamente envuelta en el placer que me estaba dando.

Me sujetaba por las piernas y las nalgas, que todavía dolían un poco, pero extrañamente me gustó esa sensación. Me recordaba que yo era suya, que le pertenecía por completo.

Edward me sostenía como si no pesase nada, con sus fuertes brazos, clavando los dedos en mi piel, subiéndome y bajándome a medida que salía o entraba en mí, haciendo que nuestras caderas chocasen en cada embestida. El orgasmo en mi vientre se formaba con una rapidez asombrosa.

-Edward… Estoy… ¡Ah! Muy cerca. – Dije sin aliento.

-Eso es nena… Este coño… – Me embistió con más fuerza, en un ángulo diferente que me empujó muy cerca del abismo. – Me vuelve loco… Mío… Te gusta esto… ¿Verdad? – Sus palabras salieron roncas y rasgadas por el placer. Me volvieron loca como siempre lo hacían, adoraba esa boca sucia a la hora del sexo. Aceleró el ritmo hasta volverlo frenético.

-¡Sí!... ¡Sí!... ¡Sí!... Aaaaggmf… – Exploté alrededor de él, gritando y casi con lágrimas en los ojos de éxtasis.

Noté como todo su cuerpo se tensaba, él también estaba muy cerca.

-¡Sí! – Gritó también mientras convulsionaba dentro de mí, empujándome fuerte contra la pared, y tirando de mi alma un poco más hacia él. Se quedó quieto un momento muy dentro, jadeando de forma entrecortada, hasta que comenzó a mecerse suavemente mientras que los dos terminábamos, prolongando el placer.

Me puso en el suelo despacio, yo luchaba por recuperar el ritmo cardíaco, mientras que él apenas parecía afectado, a no ser por el brillo en sus ojos y su enorme sonrisa de satisfacción.

Apoyó sus manos contra la pared a la altura de mi cabeza, atrapándome con su cuerpo. Me miró a los ojos unos instantes, con esa sonrisa torcida tan característica y acarició con la punta de su nariz mi mejilla.

-Eres la criatura más peligrosa que conozco. – Susurró cerca de mi oído, como si fuese un secreto que acababa de confesar. ¿Quién? ¿Yo? Esa frase viajó directamente hasta mi autoestima, y mi corazón se hinchó peligrosamente dentro del pecho. Le sonreí algo avergonzada y Edward me besó de forma suave y profunda.

Adoraba cuando me besaba así, era una sensación desconcertantemente placentera.

-Ya que voy a llegar tarde de todas formas, déjame hacer algo. – Edward me miró de forma interrogante, pero accedió impulsado por la curiosidad.

Vertí algo de jabón en mis manos y las froté para conseguir espuma, despacio comencé a pasarla por su pecho y abdomen. Él se quitó el condón y se dejó hacer durante un tiempo, hasta que su naturaleza dominante se impuso e imitó mi gesto.

Así nos lavamos mutuamente, memorizando cada centímetro de la piel del otro, entre suaves besos, caricias y miradas. Se arrodilló delante de mí y enjabonó con dedicación cada una de mis piernas, cuando llegó a mi sexo se levantó, y continuó haciéndolo despacio. Como eso siguiese así, yo no llegaría al trabajo hasta la tarde, pero para mi frustración, no profundizó sus caricias, sino que se dirigió a mi trasero y deslizó su mano acariciando mis glúteos sugerentemente. Intercambiamos unas miradas intensas sin una sola palabra. No era necesario, esa parte también era suya.

Cuando terminamos de ducharnos, nos secamos, nos vestimos y desayunamos algo más deprisa que de costumbre, aunque yo ya llegase mucho más tarde que otras veces. De camino al trabajo me dio un sobre con la llave del ascensor y un número de diez dígitos que era mi contraseña tanto para la puerta de la habitación, como para el ascensor. Me explicó que cada persona con acceso a los dos últimos pisos y a nuestra habitación tenía un código diferente, así se podía saber quién había estado, dónde y en qué momento.

Tuve que hacer un enorme esfuerzo para no poner los ojos en blanco de la forma más dramática y teatral que pudiese, la manía de Edward por la seguridad se estaba volviendo algo obsesivo y desmesurado.

Entramos juntos en el edificio de la compañía por primera vez, y todas las miradas se dirigieron a nosotros. Primero a él, luego a mí, y luego de vuelta a él con evidente sorpresa y escepticismo que me hizo sentir muy incómoda.

-Todo el mundo nos mira. – Le dije susurrando. Edward no pareció sorprenderse, ni cambió su expresión neutral en lo más mínimo.

-Es la primera vez que me ven entrar junto a una mujer. – Levanté una ceja incrédula, pero no era el lugar para comenzar con mis preguntas, así que me mordí la lengua mientras me esforzaba en seguirle el paso hasta los ascensores.

Subimos en el ascensor, y para mi sorpresa, entró conmigo en la planta donde estaban las oficinas de la constructora. Lo miré realmente confundida, no tenía sentido que me acompañase. O por lo menos, yo no se lo encontraba…

Entramos y de nuevo las miradas de todos se volcaron en nosotros, especialmente la de Jessica y la del Sr. Newton. Cuando llegamos a la puerta de mi pequeña oficina, la abrió para mí y entramos sin cruzar una palabra ni una mirada por su parte.

-Bien, te dejo para que trabajes, si puedo comer contigo te llamaré. –

-Claro, como quieras. – Y sin más se pasó una mano por el pelo, suspiró y dio media vuelta para volver a salir por la puerta.

Me quedé con las cejas levantadas y más confusa que de costumbre… Eso había sido raro.

Me preguntaba a qué se debería esa actitud tan extraña. No me había sentido así desde el primer año de instituto, cuando Austin Marks me acompañaba en silencio a todas las clases, me dejaba en la puerta, y luego se marchaba casi sin hablar… Nunca supe porqué.

Sacudí la cabeza y me puse inmediatamente con el trabajo, asegurándome primero de que mi viejo teléfono móvil estuviese bien cerca y con el sonido conectado.

Pero mi paz y mi concentración en el trabajo duró muy poco, justo el tiempo que tardó Jessica en entrar, sin molestarse en llamar antes, en mi oficina.

-¿Qué hacías con el Sr. Cullen? – Su voz tenía un tono de incredulidad que me molestó como pocas cosas lo hacían.

-Quería unos datos sobre el nuevo edificio. – Contesté sin levantar la vista de la pantalla de los planos.

La mentira salió de mis labios sin tener que pensarla. No me importaba que no me creyese, la verdad es que yo nunca había sabido cómo mentir, pero cuando alguien era grosero, no podía evitar mentirle con todo descaro, y si se daban cuenta de que les mentía, mejor. Era una especie de rebeldía ante esas preguntas llenas de maldad que tanto me atormentaron en el instituto.

-Es extraño… Casi nunca había venido por aquí, y en las dos últimas semanas, creo que ha venido más que en los últimos dos años. – ¡Menuda cotilla! Me limité a encogerme de hombros y seguir trabajando, no quería que notase mi creciente enfado. Cuando me enfrentaba a personas como ella, era la única ocasión en que lamentaba profundamente no tener el carácter de Rose.

-Y su secretaria ha vuelto a llamar. – No pude contener la mirada alarmada que le lancé al móvil. Ella sonrió y yo tuve ganas de gemir frustrada.

-Ah, pero no te preocupes, no preguntó por ti. – Estaba lanzándome el anzuelo, a ver si picaba. La ignoré, no era asunto mío a quién llamaba su secretaria, seguro que esa mujer hacía muchas llamadas al cabo del día.

-Llamó al Sr. Newton, ahora mismo están reunidos. – Mi estómago se encogió cuando la escuché, me preguntaba si eso tendría algo que ver con el hecho de que el día anterior nadie supiese en la oficina dónde nos habíamos metido los dos.

Eso me dio una nueva visión sobre su enfado. ¿Estaría Edward molesto por que saliese con Newton sin dejar dicho a dónde íbamos? Aparte de que no responderle al teléfono, no había hecho más que empeorar las cosas.

Deseché inmediatamente la idea de mi cabeza. Era ridículo que Edward se sintiese celoso, y mucho menos de una persona como Newton, porque si los comparábamos… Pues eso, que no había comparación posible.

-Jessica… si no te importa, tengo bastante trabajo pendiente. – No quise ser grosera, pero me estaba molestando profundamente su interrogatorio. Si no se lo había contado a mis amigas, no iba a contárselo a ella.

Me lanzó una mirada que pretendía ser indignada y salió cerrando la puerta con algo de más ímpetu del que aconseja la buena educación, pero por fin me dejó tranquila.

Quince minutos después, volvió a llamarme, para decirme de forma cortante y seca, que el Sr. Newton quería verme inmediatamente en su oficina. Resoplé y me dirigí a la oficina de mi superior inmediato preguntándome qué podía esperar de él y si su reunión con el Puto Amo tendría algo que ver.

-Pase Srta. Swan, seré breve. – No me invitó a sentarme, por lo que permanecí de pie esperando a que me soltase la bronca por llegar tarde o algo por el estilo. Porque cara de enfadado tenía, eso era innegable.

-El Sr. Cullen ha hablado conmigo personalmente, y ha sido muy específico en cuanto a las nuevas "normas de la empresa" para ti. – Hizo una pausa para medir mis reacciones, pero yo no sabía de que hablaba y me limité a esperar a que siguiese. Me estaba tuteando, y por algún motivo, eso me alarmó.

-A partir de este momento, hay que dejar dicho dónde vamos cuando tengamos que salir del edificio. Y me ha pedido que las reuniones con los compradores se celebren aquí, siempre que sea posible. – Yo asentí con la cabeza, todo eso cuadraba perfectamente con la forma de ser de Edward. – Tu horario a partir de ahora será flexible, entrarás y saldrás sin horarios fijos, y podrás trabajar desde casa. – Si… muy del estilo de Edward, nada de lo que me estaba contando me sorprendía en el fondo.

-También ha ordenado, que me desentienda del proyecto del nuevo edificio, que me limite a supervisar tu trabajo. – Lo miré fijamente con la sorpresa en mi cara, su voz sonaba amarga y llena de resentimiento. Se levantó y se acercó a mí, lo suficiente como para hacerme sentir incómoda. Su mirada era maliciosa y despectiva.

-No sé que pretendes con todo esto, pero lo que sea que estés haciendo con el jefe, lo estás haciendo realmente bien, debes de ser muy, muy buena. – Levanté las cejas con incredulidad, para luego fruncir el ceño. Ese hombre acababa de insultarme. Inspiré profundamente y saqué las garras.

-No tengo la más mínima idea de a que se refiere, Sr. Newton, pero no le quepa duda, soy muy buena en todo lo que hago, empezando por construir edificios. Y le agradecería que no se tome la libertad de tutearme, para usted soy la Srta. Swan. – Me giré y salí por la puerta de la forma más digna que pude, pero en realidad luchaba por reprimir las lágrimas con mis puños fuertemente apretados. Tendría que hablar con Edward sobre esto, no quería que me favoreciese por encima de otros empleados. Ni que hiciese distinciones conmigo. Estaba enfadada con el imbécil de Newton y también con él, que por su actitud protectora, me otorgaba privilegios sobre los demás.

Me enfrasqué en el trabajo, y furiosa como estaba, mi rendimiento fue espectacular. Avanzada la mañana sonó el móvil: Edward.

-Hola. – Contesté al segundo toque, procurando no sonar enfadada, eso sería potencialmente dañino para mi trasero que todavía no estaba recuperado en su totalidad.

-Hola preciosa. – Lo dijo de tal forma que pude sentir la sonrisa torcida en su cara.

-¿Está mi trasero a salvo por responder rápido? – Me gustaba que me llamase, que pensase en mí, aunque fuese para ponerme a prueba.

-A salvo por ahora… – Contestó con cierta malicia, justo antes de suspirar suavemente. – Hoy tampoco puedo comer contigo, Isabella. – Eso me decepcionó, me hubiese gustado mucho comer con él.

-Está bien, de todas formas tengo mucho trabajo, aprovecharé para comer aquí. Y de paso compensar un poco el retraso de hoy. –

Hubo un silencio al otro lado del teléfono.

-¿Vas a comer en la oficina? ¿Qué vas a comer? –

-No lo había pensado, quizás una ensalada de la cafetería de al lado, son muy buenas. ¿Y tú que vas a hacer? –

-Tengo un almuerzo con mis abogados… Pero preferiría compartir esa ensalada contigo. – Parecía sincero, miles de mariposas volaron en mi estómago. Con esa llamada casi consiguió que me olvidase de lo enfadada que estaba.

-Edward… Tengo que comentarte algo. – No sabía cómo enfrentar el problema que se había planteado con mi jefe. Por supuesto que no pensaba quejarme, sólo no quería que Edward interfiriese en mi carrera para favorecerme injustamente.

-¿De qué se trata? – Súbitamente parecía preocupado, tenso.

-Bueno, es algo del trabajo… El Sr. Newton me ha informado sobre la reunión que habéis tenido… Y… Bueno, es sobre eso. –

-Isabella, luego si quieres hablamos de ese tema. ¿Seguro que es todo? – Seguía preocupado y eso me gustó en el fondo, Edward se preocupaba por mí...

-Sí, sólo se trata de trabajo. –

-Está bien, ahora tengo que irme, nena, luego te recojo para volver a casa y hablamos. –

-Claro, hasta luego. –

La conversación me había dejado triste, quería pasar con él el mayor tiempo posible, también Edward parecía algo desanimado cuando colgó.

Una hora después Call apareció en mi oficina con una cesta de picnic y una bolsa del restaurante de Edward. Traía una pequeña botella helada de champagne, una copa de cristal, cubiertos de plata, vajilla de porcelana, un mantel individual con servilleta de lino blanco, ensalada de cangrejo y tarta de limón. ¡Oh, Edward!...No supe como reaccionar. Pero me emocioné hasta la médula… Quizás sí estuviese dispuesto a intentar tener una relación normal de pareja conmigo. Confié en que fuese él mismo quién me lo dijese, yo no quería presionarlo preguntándoselo por el simple hecho de que hubiese dispuesto un almuerzo de lujo listo para llevar.

Call se despidió con la corrección y profesionalidad que le caracterizaban y yo me dispuse a disfrutar de mi almuerzo, tenía hambre y la comida una pinta deliciosa. Mientras comía, analicé como me sentía, estaba abrumada por Edward en todas las facetas que tenía, y eran muchas. Cuando tenía esos detalles conmigo, conseguía que una sensación cálida y segura naciera en mi pecho. Era posesivo, celoso, generoso, apasionado, frío, distante, podía tener los gestos más románticos, y a la vez ser intimidante, autoritario, cariñoso, divertido, intransigente, otras veces parecía casi perdido… Y el sexo… Había despertado en mí a una zorra lasciva que no sabía que existiese… Y estaba la forma en la me hacía sentir cuidada, importante, deseada... ¡Cuántas contradicciones! Estaba ante un hombre realmente complejo. Del que estaba enamorada como una tonta.

No pude evitarlo y le mandé un mensaje.

"_Gracias por el almuerzo, ha superado con creces mi plan original. Me hubiese gustado compartirlo contigo. B." _

El móvil vibró. Su respuesta no se había hecho esperar.

_"Ha sido un placer, yo también hubiese preferido estar contigo. Luego nos ponemos al día. E."_

Solté lentamente todo el aire de mis pulmones. ¿Qué habrá querido decir con eso de ponernos al día? Podía imaginarlo… Y esa perspectiva me excitaba mucho.

_"¿Eso es una amenaza o una promesa Sr. Cullen? B."_

Esperé ansiosa su respuesta con una enorme sonrisa maliciosa en mis labios.

_"Un poco de ambas. A la salida te espero. E."_

Sonreí al teléfono como una tonta. Genio y figura…

Al fin llegó la hora de salir, y Edward estaba esperándome dentro del coche. Tenía muchas ganas de verlo, quería agradecerle el detalle del almuerzo, pero también tenía pendiente la conversación sobre la reunión con mi jefe. Y eso ya me gustaba menos, seguramente sería un momento tenso entre los dos, a Edward no iba a gustarle ni un poquito.

Entramos en el hotel con él llevándome de la mano, me hizo utilizar mi llave y mi clave para asegurarse de que la había memorizado. Tsk… Como a una niña pequeña…

Una vez en la habitación, sentados delante de un plato de pasta con crema de emmental y caviar, y una copa de vino tinto, Edward estaba visiblemente relajado. Vi la oportunidad de hablarle sobre mi conversación con Newton, no quería irme a la cama sin tratar el tema. Mi madre siempre me decía que las cosas que molestaban no se podían llevar a la cama. Respiré profundamente y me decidí.

-Edward… ¿Por qué has cambiado las normas de la empresa exclusivamente para mí? – Me miró directamente, con una leve sonrisa y sin rastro de arrepentimiento o vergüenza.

-No he cambiado las normas de la compañía, simplemente me he limitado a informar a tu superior inmediato de que tú no eres una empleada más, que tienes ciertas libertades que los demás no. – Dio un sorbo de su copa sin dejar de mirarme a los ojos intensamente. Daba a entender con su actitud de que era una decisión suya que no esperaba que fuese cuestionada.

-¿Sabes que lo estás haciendo conmigo se considera acoso en el trabajo? – Sonrió sobre la copa.

-No, te recuerdo que firmaste un _Acuerdo de Confidencialidad_, en el que también se garantizaba que nuestra relación no interferiría en tu trabajo, así que si por decisión mía llegas tarde, es mi responsabilidad asegurarme de que eso no tiene consecuencias para ti.

Los dos permanecimos en silencio unos instantes, mirándonos a los ojos, como si quisiésemos descifrar los pensamientos del otro.

-Lo tienes todo bien pensado… ¿Verdad? – Cada vez me dejaba más sorprendida su forma de pensar, a que niveles le funcionaba esa cabeza. Sonrió de forma enigmática.

-Isabella, Newton está tratando de establecer su propia compañía, no tardará mucho en dejar su puesto, eso significa que irá perdiendo gradualmente influencia y capacidad para decidir sobre los proyectos actuales y futuros de la empresa. No puedo confiar en alguien que ya está pensando en marcharse, ni quiero darle información sobre nuevos proyectos. – Hizo una pausa que yo aproveché para sacar mis propias conclusiones… Era por ese motivo por el que lo había desvinculado del nuevo edificio… – Así que pronto estará libre su puesto. – Le disparé una mirada alarmada. No, eso sí que no. No estaba segura de que lo estuviese insinuando, pero no.

-Edward, no sé dónde quieres llegar, pero desde ya, te digo que no pienso aceptar nada que no me haya ganado por mí misma. – Procuré decirlo de forma suave, pero mi determinación me ganó la partida, Edward levantó las cejas con un gesto serio, casi ofendido.

-¿No crees que me corresponde a mí ofrecerle el trabajo a quién yo considere? ¿Qué pasa si decido que tú eres esa persona? – ¡Oh, joder! esto no iba como yo quería. No pretendía desafiarlo… Pero tenía que mantenerme firme.

-Pues pasará que todo el mundo pensará que me lo has dado porque me acuesto contigo, no porque esté capacitada para realizar bien el trabajo. Y tendrán razón, de ninguna manera yo podía aspirar a un puesto así, después de trabajar sólo durante dos semanas en la empresa, si no estuviese en tu cama. – Él me miraba intensamente, enfadado, yo… Bueno, yo procuraba sonar segura mientras jugaba nerviosa con el pico de la servilleta.

-¿Quién ha insinuado algo así? ¿Newton? – No lo dijo alterado, lo pronunció en un tono gélido que resultaba mucho más amenazador. No le contesté, ni me atreví a mirarlo, por mucho que me doliese, Newton tenía algo de razón. Edward inspiró sonoramente. – Estaba dispuesto a esperar su carta de renuncia en vez de despedirlo, pero ahora quiero arrancarle la cabeza por insultarte, y dejarla en un lugar bien visible para que nadie vuelva a pensar en hacerlo. – Me asustó su vehemencia.

-Edward… Por favor, no hagas nada… Yo preferiría que no me ofrecieses el puesto. Yo trabajaré de la forma que tú quieras, pero no me hagas pasar por esto. No hasta que de verdad esté preparada y me merezca un ascenso. – La cólera brillaba en sus ojos de la forma más peligrosa que jamás había visto. – No quiero discutir de trabajo en la mesa, quiero saber cómo ha estado tu día. – Procuré sonreír de forma dulce para apaciguarlo, con la esperanza de que el tema quedase zanjado.

-Isabella, no voy a hacer como si nada hubiese pasado, nadie te insulta y se queda como si eso fuese lo más natural. Ese payaso está despedido en este momento. – Su voz era baja y peligrosa, pura amenaza.

Se levantó de la mesa sin terminar de cenar, tirando la servilleta enfadado y se encerró en el estudio con el teléfono en la mano. Yo me sentía culpable porque lo despidiese, pero tampoco creía merecer sus insultos. Con quién yo me acostase no era asunto suyo, y mucho menos le daba derecho a insultarme. Dios… Y Edward estaba iracundo. Daba miedo, era realmente intimidante cuando se enfadaba.

Pasaron unos minutos en los que oía cómo Edward gritaba órdenes por teléfono. Cuando su voz dejó de oírse, un golpe seco me sobresaltó. Salté de la silla y me acerqué corriendo al estudio, sin saber realmente qué podía encontrarme, Cuando entré pude ver como Edward se miraba la mano con la que acababa de golpear algo, seguramente un mueble. Tenía sangre en los nudillos que dibujaban pequeños surcos por sus dedos.

Rápidamente cogí una servilleta de la menas y envolví algunos hielos en ella, entré en el despacho y Edward estaba reclinado en su sillón, con la mano ensangrentada apoyada en un brazo del sillón y una fiera determinación en los ojos. No quería ni pensar qué hubiese pasado si hubiese tenido a Newton delante en ese mismo momento.

Me acerqué despacio para situarme entre sus piernas, y coloqué con cuidado los hielos sobre su mano. Lo miraba con cautela mezclada con admiración y agradecimiento, nadie me había defendido nunca con tanta vehemencia. Le había dolido que me insultasen y eso me caló hondo.

No hizo la más mínima mueca de dolor. Su cara era una máscara dura, fría e impenetrable, que me miraba con una extraña expresión en los ojos: Determinación. Parecía pensar y cada segundo que pasaba, esa determinación parecía más y más fuerte.

-Deberíamos ir al hospital, puede estar rota. – Sujetaba su mano sobre la mía y daba ligeros toques con la servilleta que envolvía los hielos.

-Estoy perfectamente bien, no iré a ningún sitio. – Me miraba con tal intensidad, con tal fuerza que estuve tentada de sentirme algo atemorizada, casi hubiese sido la reacción lógica, pero en vez de eso fui plena y dolorosamente consciente de mi atracción casi animal por ese glorioso hombre.

Lo amaba con cada célula de mi cuerpo.

Levanté la servilleta para ver el daño, para mi alivio no era demasiado y ya había dejado de sangrar. Me llevé sus nudillos a la boca y los besé suavemente. Entonces pude ver pequeñas cicatrices alrededor de éstos. Cicatrices viejas y pálidas. Retiró su mano rápidamente, en un gesto casi brusco y con ambas me agarró la cintura con fuerza, como si estuviese sujetándome para subirme a algún sitio.

Solté la servilleta para hundir mis manos en su pelo, él inclinó la cabeza sobre mi vientre y hundió la cara en él.

En menos tiempo del que jamás hubiese creído posible, mi falda estaba en el suelo, y él besaba mi vientre con ansias, mordiendo suavemente la piel expuesta sobre el filo de mis braguitas. Me miró fijamente a los ojos, los suyos estaban oscurecidos por el deseo y brillaban llenos de promesas y amenazas. Sus manos se cerraron sobre el bajo de mi blusa y dio un fuerte tirón de ella, los botones salieron disparados en todas direcciones. Bajó mi sujetador de un tirón y mis pechos quedaron libres y con los pezones duros y excitados. No pude reprimir el jadeo que salió de mis labios. Había urgencia y necesidad en su toque, deseo… Mi vientre se contrajo de anticipación, humedeciéndome rápidamente. Sus dedos trazaron un camino ascendente por mis muslos, hasta que alcanzaron el delicado tejido que componía mis braguitas. Sonó un fuerte crujido de tejido desgarrado y en un parpadeo, estaba totalmente desnuda, a excepción de los zapatos de tacón, tumbada sobre la mesa de su despacho con las piernas abiertas para él.

Mi respiración era irregular y entrecortada, notaba como la lujuria corría veloz por mi cuerpo y la anticipación me consumía. Edward se posicionó entre mis piernas abiertas, se deshizo de su corbata de dos tirones, desabrochó con dedos veloces los primeros botones de su camisa y terminó sacándosela sin desabrochar del todo. Yo lo miraba fascinada por su cara de dureza, de tensión con los rasgos como cincelados en duro mármol. Pasó sus manos por todo mi cuerpo, parándose en los pechos para acariciar con los pulgares mis pezones, luego llegó a mi sexo, donde abrió los labios con sus dedos. Me miraba a los ojos con deseo, con lujuria y de forma posesiva.

Yo temblaba de anticipación expuesta sobre la mesa, absorta en la fuerza de sus brazos, en lo hermoso de su pecho, en sus facciones tensas, en sus manos veloces y expertas que encendían mi cuerpo y mi alma. Respiraba con fuerza por la nariz con los dientes firmemente cerrados, sacó un condón del cajón y se lo colocó con gestos ágiles.

Se tomó un tiempo para recorrer mi cuerpo con ojos hambrientos justo antes de inclinarse sobre mí y atraparme por las muñecas con manos de acero contra la mesa.

-No voy a permitir que nadie te haga daño. – Sonó como un juramento. Me tenía completamente atrapada en su mirada. Me penetró con un potente y fluido movimiento de su cadera contra mi sexo.

Arqueé la espalda como respuesta al placer, siseando entre mis dientes cerrados.

-Siempre estás lista para mí. – En su tono de voz había admiración. – Tan cálida, tan estrecha… - Comenzó a moverse dentro y fuera, imponiendo un ritmo constante y fuerte. Como me tenía sujeta por las muñecas, yo enrosqué las piernas en su cadera para afianzarme, para atraparlo y empujarlo más cerca de mí, más adentro... ¡Oh…! De nuevo la sensación de pertenencia, mi cuerpo reconociendo al suyo, el placer, la entrega, el alma volcada...

Cada centímetro de mi cuerpo reaccionando, abandonado al placer que me causaban sus embestidas, su calor, su respiración errática, saliendo de sus labios en ráfagas cortas y fuertes sobre mi cara, su aliento cálido y dulce aturdiéndome, sus ojos clavados en los míos…

Yo gemía, jadeaba al borde de la locura, luchando por arquear mi espalda para darle mejor ángulo, por apretar mis piernas alrededor suyo, por retenerlo, porque esa sensación durase siempre…

Estaba muy, muy cerca, el reconocido hormigueo, la corriente eléctrica estaba comenzando a formarse muy profundamente en mi vientre, las paredes de mi vagina comenzaron a latir alrededor de él, atrapándolo.

-Eso es nena… Dámelo. – Gruñó a través de sus dientes cerrados. Esas palabras desataron la violenta espiral de deseo que asoló mi cuerpo, mis piernas se tensaron, mi sexo convulsionó alrededor de su dura polla que seguía castigándome sin descanso, sentí mi orgasmo atacarme como si se tratase de una potente fuerza de la naturaleza, dejándome en algún lugar indefinido entre la realidad y la inconsciencia.

Edward incrementó el ritmo mientras que mis paredes vaginales todavía convulsionaban violentamente, prolongando el placer hasta hacerlo casi doloroso. Con una última brutal embestida, alcanzó su orgasmo, soltando un rugido casi animal, y dejándose caer sobre mi cuerpo con todo el peso del suyo.

Nos abrazamos jadeando, temblando por el placer y nos besamos con fuerza, con toda la boca, labios, dientes, lengua, aliento, con ganas y hambre. ¡Dios mío…! Jamás tendría suficiente de él.

Nos levantó de la mesa para dejarme sentada sobre ella y él de pié entre mis piernas, todavía dentro de mí, mientras que recuperábamos el aliento y la cordura.

-Nunca soy capaz de saciarme de ti… Siempre me dejas con ganas de más, y más. – Me dijo susurrando mientras que besaba toda mi cara. Casi me desmayo con sus palabras, ese hombre llegaba a lo más profundo de mi alma, para acariciarla con esos dedos elegantes fuertes y suaves.

Me llevó en brazos al dormitorio, mirándome a los ojos, yo estaba perdida en ese universo verde que presentaba infinitamente más preguntas y retos, que certezas. Me metió entre las sábanas, Edward se terminó de desnudar y se reunió conmigo, aprisionándome en un abrazo que yo reconocí inmediatamente como mi refugio. Era maravilloso sentir el calor de su cuerpo contra el mío, sus brazos, su olor, su presencia…

-Isabella, quien te amenace, te insulte, o te agreda, de cualquier forma que la mente humana sea capaz de imaginar, se enfrentará a mí. Esa es mi obligación… y mi devoción. – Un suspiro tembloroso se escapó de mi pecho. Me resultó completamente imposible evitar que una traicionera lágrima resbalase por mi mejilla, pero hice mi mejor esfuerzo para que Edward no lo notase.

Era más feliz de lo que nunca soñé ser. Y eso me asustaba.

* * *

*Síndrome de Stendhal: También llamado Síndrome de Florencia. Enfermedad psicosomática que causa un elevado ritmo cardíaco, vértigo, confusión, e incluso alucinaciones, cuando el individuo es expuesto a a obras de arte, especialmente cuando éstas son particularmente bellas o están expuestas en grandes cantidades en el mismo lugar. El Síndrome de Stendhal,más allá de su incidencia clínica como enfermedad psicosomática, se ha convertido en un referente de la reacción romántica ante la acumulación de belleza y exuberancia del goce artístico. (Definición en Wikipedia).

Después de la parrafada, los agradecimientos a: sophia18, Naobi Chan, vivice, larosaderosas, PaTTi91, Bite Me Sr. Cullen, cyndi-cullen, Ericastelo, nielasol, , Liyus, Nikola Caracola, Lucimell, CindyLo, Marce Masen, blancanieves, , bellaliz, zujeyane, Milhoja, Verota, g, V, alma alv, sianita, deathxrevenge, y mjnd. Muchísimas gracias. Ya sabéis.

Hoy, 3 de septiembre es mi cumple. ¿Alguien quiere regalarme un review?


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a SM, y la historia es mía.

Muchísimas gracias a mis maravillosas Betas Claudia y Enichepi, sin ellas, todo esto sería mucho más difícil y aburrido.

* * *

17.- Cuando la burbuja estalla.

Conocidos calambres en el vientre me despertaron de madrugada. El aviso de que mi periodo era inminente me daba el tiempo justo para ir al baño a ponerme algo, antes de que bajase del todo.

Comencé a levantarme de la cama con mucho cuidado, procurando no despertar a Edward, pero me extrañó que no estuviésemos abrazados, y las sábanas estaban demasiado frías en el lado que él debería ocupar, alargué una mano despacio, tanteando sobre la superficie… Nada.

Me levanté del todo y avancé en penumbra hasta que encendí la luz del baño. Mis sospechas se confirmaron. Edward no estaba en la cama a… Miré el despertador en su mesilla, las tres de la mañana. ¿Dónde se había metido? ¿Desaparecería todas las noches? ¿Qué se puede hacer a las tres de la mañana? Nada bueno, me temía.._._ Odiaba cuando mis inseguridades me sorprendían con la guardia baja.

Pero tenía ciertos asuntos urgentes que necesitaban una atención inmediata. Creía recordar que traje unos tampones en mi neceser... Ya mañana compraría todo lo que me hiciese falta. Busqué en el armario del baño, pero la Sra. Marshall, o quién quiera que fuese, se me había adelantado. Junto a las pastillas anticonceptivas, todo un surtido de tampones y algunos calmantes esperaban su turno. Me ruboricé. Ni siquiera mi madre había estado tan pendiente de esas cosas.

Al salir busqué unas braguitas cómodas y un camisón. Puse los anticonceptivos en un lugar visible para recordar tomarlos y me senté a los pies de la cama. ¿Dónde se habría metido Edward?...

Recorrí la suite con la esperanza de que estuviese en el pequeño estudio, o el salón, pero nada, no había ni rastro de él.

Traté de volver a dormir, pero me resultó imposible ya que mi cabeza no paraba de hacer conjeturas sobre la desaparición de Edward. Encendí la lámpara de mi mesilla resoplando y nerviosa, y retomé _Orgullo y Prejuicio_ por dónde lo había dejado.

Tuve que concentrarme para mantener el hilo de la lectura, y dejar de leer una y otra vez el mismo párrafo. Resultó ser un esfuerzo titánico que no pude realizar con éxito.

Mi mente se empeñaba con terquedad en recordar la noche anterior, la reacción de Edward cuando supo la nada sutil insinuación de Newton… Lo puso de patitas en la calle. Despidió a mi jefe, que si bien estaba formando su propia compañía, todavía trabajaba para él…

Y el puñetazo que le dio al mueble… Hacía falta golpear con mucha fuerza para hacerse sangre de esa manera, y a él ni siquiera pareció dolerle. Luego estaba el tema de esas pequeñas cicatrices… Eran cortes en los nudillos, exactamente los cortes que tendría alguien acostumbrado a usarlos con frecuencia, pero ¿Edward?… Él era un hombre de negocios, cuando quería ajustar cuentas con alguien, sólo tenía que descolgar el teléfono y despedirlo, o comprar su empresa, o utilizar su influencia para vetarlo en los negocios importantes, o arruinarlo de alguna otra manera… Las cicatrices serían más bien de un luchador, de un pandillero… No encajaban en absoluto con el Edward que yo conocía.

Pero yo seguía sin conocer apenas nada de Edward. No lo tenía por un hombre violento, al contrario, era calmado y frío, calculador y reflexivo, bien educado, correcto, de impecables modales, sabía comportarse en cualquier situación y era elegante y pulcro.

Pero luego tenía esa otra parte pasional y posesiva, casi animal y primitiva… Sí, pero sólo en el sexo, y seguía sin ser violento. Los azotes no era pegar a alguien, eran un castigo asombrosamente erótico, un ritual de pertenencia como él me había explicado y yo misma había tenido la oportunidad de experimentar en carne propia.

Pero los nudillos se usan para dar puñetazos, no azotes cargados de sexualidad. Y él tenía cicatrices…

Sin embargo, yo no tuve miedo de acercarme a él cuando escuché el golpe, y nada en su actitud me resultó amenazante. Al contrario, pareció calmarse y recobrar la compostura cuando me vio. ¿Cuál podía ser la explicación a esas cicatrices?...

Y seguía sin volver.

Estaba empezando a desesperarme y pensaba seriamente en la posibilidad de llamarlo por teléfono, cuando escuché cerrarse la puerta de la entrada suavemente. Ya estaba de vuelta.

Entonces sentí miedo. Miedo a conocer alguna respuesta que quizá no quisiese saber. ¿Y si había estado con otra mujer? Mi corazón latía desbocado en el pecho, estaba empezando a sentir nauseas y me sudaban las manos.

Sigilosamente se acercaban sus pasos al dormitorio, seguramente pensaría que estaba dormida y no quería despertarme, pero al abrir la puerta y darse cuenta de que estaba sentada en la cama, con la luz encendida y un libro sin leer en las manos, su expresión cambió del asombro a la alarma.

-¿Estás bien? ¿Qué haces despierta a estas horas? – Llegaba de madrugada desde quién sabe dónde y era él quién me bombardeaba a preguntas.

-¿De dónde vienes? – Lo miraba a los ojos, pero con inseguridad, mi voz sonó débil, apenas un murmullo cargado de pánico. Temía lo peor.

De pronto hizo algo que me dejó descolocada: sonrió abiertamente y señaló su cuerpo. Entonces dejé de centrarme en sus ojos para abrir un poco más mi campo de visión, vestía una camiseta sudada, pantalones de deporte y zapatillas.

-He estado en el gimnasio de la quinta planta. – Me ruboricé, tenía una habilidad innata para ponerme en evidencia delante de Edward. ¿Cómo iba yo a saber que se dedicaba a hacer deporte de madrugada?

-Es una hora poco habitual para hacer deporte ¿No te parece? – La mejor defensa es un buen ataque, y yo sentía que tenía que justificarme de alguna manera, había dejado bastante claro que estaba celosa y preocupada, y seguía siendo hora de dormir, o de otra cosa, pero no de ir al gimnasio.

Yo estaba enfurruñada, con los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido. Se acercó a mí hasta sentarse en la cama. Tenía una expresión divertida en los ojos el muy…

Me besó dulcemente en los labios y mi cabreo se desvaneció como por arte de magia, colocó un mechón de mi cabello detrás de mi oreja y en el mismo movimiento acarició mi mejilla a la vuelta.

-Cuida ese tono Isabella, hay muchas formas de decir las cosas y mis preferidas son suave, dulce, y siempre respetuosa. – Me mordí el labio y suspiré algo nerviosa antes de asentir. – Soy consciente de no es la mejor hora, normalmente no duermo mucho, pero esta noche estaba especialmente inquieto, acabaría por despertarte, así que fui a cansarme un poco. – Me desarmaba la forma tan intensa que tenía de mirarme, y el sudor en su cuerpo…

-¿Por qué estás despierta? –

-¿Qué? Ah… Me está bajando el periodo y me duele un poco. – Levantó de forma casi imperceptible la comisura de sus labios. Espero que nunca sepa el verdadero poder que tiene sobre mí, me derrite con un solo pestañeo de esos hipnóticos ojos.

-Acuérdate de tomar los anticonceptivos, me gusta el sexo al natural, piel con piel, sentir tu excitación mezclándose con mi semen… Y no quiero que te quedes embarazada. – Quedarme embarazada… Desde luego no era el momento por miles de motivos. No, yo tampoco quería quedarme embarazada. Pero sí quería sentir mi excitación mezclándose con su… semen. Tragué en seco y procuré calmar el súbito latigazo de deseo que sus palabras habían provocado.

-No te preocupes por eso, no me veo como madre hasta dentro de algunos años y bajo otras circunstancias muy distintas. – Quería hijos, pero cuando estuviese preparada para tenerlos, y una situación económica que me lo permitiese. Y no estaría de más un padre cariñoso para ellos que además fuese mi esposo. Me miró con una extraña expresión en los ojos, que no pude analizar porque una punzada en mi vientre provocó una pequeña mueca de dolor.

-Te traeré un calmante, cuando salga de la ducha quiero verte lista para volver a dormirte. – Lo obedecí sin dudarlo.

Tendría que aprender a calmar mi imaginación, él estaba en el gimnasio, seguramente desquitándose físicamente del enfado con Newton, y yo pensaba que incluso podía estar con otra mujer… Debería aprender a manejar mis miedos, si no, podría llegar a tener problemas con Edward por eso.

Cuando salió de la ducha, se puso unos bóxers y se metió entre las sábanas con el pelo todavía húmedo. Se apoyó sobre un codo y me miró despacio.

-¿Estabas preocupada por mi ausencia? – Suspiré, no tenía sentido mentir.

-Sí, así es. –

-¿Qué es lo que te preocupaba exactamente? Quiero que seas sincera conmigo. – Lo pensé un instante.

-Que estuvieses con otra mujer. – Edward acarició mi mejilla con un levísimo contacto con el dorso de sus dedos.

-Isabella, no hay otra mujer, tenemos un acuerdo, si la hubiese, te lo diría. – No me tranquilizó demasiado su respuesta. Pero le creí, por alguna razón confiaba en ese hombre.

-Edward… ¿Has pensado…? – Me calló con un beso en los labios y me abrazó más fuerte, entrelazando una pierna con las mías.

-Es muy tarde, ahora apaga la luz y duérmete. – Con eso dio por terminada la conversación, me acomodé entre sus brazos y me dormí con el firme propósito de no dejarme llevar por mi imaginación. Era un sufrimiento completamente gratuito e innecesario. ¡Con lo bien que se estaba entre las sábanas oliendo la esencia de Edward mezclada con el gel de ducha!

Cuando sonó el despertador por la mañana, Edward ya estaba vestido, me acerqué mientras él se ponía el reloj. Me sujetó hundiendo la mano en mi pelo, y me besó, con uno de esos besos suyos que me dejaban sin aliento y levemente mareada.

-Buenos días preciosa, date prisa, voy a pedir el desayuno, estoy famélico. – Me dio una nalgada cariñosa y salió del dormitorio. Lo de este hombre y mi trasero se estaba convirtiendo en toda una costumbre. Y me gustaba.

Estuve lista rápidamente, la ducha, el pelo, la ropa y el discreto maquillaje apenas me llevaba tiempo, era muy rápida para ser una chica. Desenvolverme en el vestidor ya no tenía secretos para mí. Había aprendido a interpretar las sutiles señales que Edward dejaba: cuando quería que me pusiese algo especial, lo separaba un poco del resto de las prendas para que fuese fácilmente reconocible, rompiendo así la formación casi militar de las perchas, y los zapatos los desplazaba un poco de la perfecta alineación que tenían los otros. Hoy tocaba un vestido rosa palo de manga francesa, estrecho hasta la rodilla. Zapatos de tacón alto en gris humo y abrigo ligero en un tono parecido. Era muy cómodo que alguien con un gusto impecable para la ropa eligiese por ti cada mañana, me pasó primero con Alice, y ahora de nuevo con Edward y sus "exigencias especiales". Volqué todo lo el contenido del bolso del día anterior, en uno nuevo, también de Prada, en gris humo.

Al llegar al salón, Edward me esperaba para empezar a desayunar con el periódico en la mano, me regaló una sonrisa de aprobación y yo se la devolví, me gustaba complacerlo, y conseguía que yo me sentía importante para él. Todo lo que me dijo la primera vez que me propuso nuestro "acuerdo", se estaba cumpliendo. Me sentía feliz de hacerlo feliz.

De repente recordé que tenía que tomar mi anticonceptivo, y volví al baño a por mi pastilla. Cuando volví Edward me interrogaba con la mirada.

-La píldora. – Dije sin necesidad de más explicaciones. Sonrió de lado, de forma perversa y se centró en mis ojos, con una expresión que no dejaba lugar a dudas sobre lo que estaba pasando por su cabeza. Y por la mía…

-Estoy deseando estar dentro de ti, sin nada que se interponga entre nosotros, piel con piel, y correrme profundamente dentro de tu vientre… –

Inclinaba la cabeza hacia un lado con los labios entreabiertos, y en los ojos una deliciosa mezcla entre deseo y lujuria. Me ruboricé visiblemente y mi vagina se estremeció, no me acostumbraría nunca a que lanzase las frases más eróticas en medio de las situaciones más cotidianas. Pasó un buen rato hasta que conseguí tranquilizarme.

-Esta noche iremos a una cena, es a las siete, así que tendrás que salir antes. – Había un cierto tono de advertencia en la forma de decir la última parte.

-No será un problema, puedo organizarlo todo para escaparme una hora antes de lo normal. ¿Será suficiente? – Lo dije de forma dulce, complaciente. "Puedo ser una niña muy buena cuando quiero, Cullen". Asintió con una sombra de sonrisa. Yo no estaba dispuesta a volver a empezar la guerra con los horarios de trabajo, si él había arreglado las cosas para que yo tuviera flexibilidad de horarios, lo aprovecharía para que no me presionase en otros aspectos, o al menos eso esperaba.

-Si vuelves a tener problemas con alguien en el trabajo, me lo dices inmediatamente. – Me tensé, esperaba no tener problemas con nadie más, pero si los tenía me gustaría mucho que Edward me dejase luchar mis propias batallas sin interferir. Pero no quería otra discusión con él por culpa del trabajo.

-¿Va a volver Newton a la oficina? – Su cara se volvió una dura y fría máscara al recordarlo.

-No, tiene prohibida la entrada en todo el edificio, sólo puede llegar a la recepción de la planta baja para recoger sus cosas y firmar la indemnización y el despido. Anoche su jefe inmediato se encargó de despedirlo. – Qué situación tan desagradable, me hacía sentir realmente incómoda.

-¿Estás segura de que no quieres aceptar su puesto? – Dejé los cubiertos en el plato y respiré hondo.

-Estoy completamente segura de que no quiero nada que no me haya ganado por mí misma, Edward, he aceptado sin protestar la flexibilidad de horarios para complacerte, por favor, no insistas más en el ascenso. – Lo miraba de forma suplicante, y él me devolvió una pequeña sonrisa enigmática.

-Las cosas conmigo no funcionan de esa forma Isabella, esto no es una negociación… Ni siquiera una democracia. – De nuevo apareció el Edward autoritario y dominante que conseguía intimidarme con una sola mirada. – Pero lo dejaremos así por el momento, yo tampoco creo que estés preparada para asumir el puesto, te falta motivación. – Me sentí súbitamente aliviada y respiré tranquila.

-Motivación y experiencia, bastante voy a tener con soportar las insinuaciones sobre mis idas y venidas. – Edward asintió estudiando atentamente cada uno de mis gestos, a veces me sentía como un extraño experimento bajo la inquisitiva mirada de un científico.

-Ya nunca te pones el colgante. ¿Por qué? – Wow, menudo giro en la conversación.

-No me lo puse ni ayer ni hoy. – Enfaticé las últimas palabras. – Porque me parece excesivo para los días normales, no me siento cómoda llevando constantemente al cuello miles de dólares. – Levantó las cejas con total asombro.

-Pero si quieres, puedo llevarlo esta noche en la cena benéfica. – Lo miré sonriendo de forma dulce. Él soltó una breve sonrisa acompañada de una suave exhalación.

-Eres buena negociando, creo que pondré tu habilidad a trabajar para la compañía, no todo el mundo es tan estricto como yo. – Los dos sonreímos ante la ocurrencia, yo, porque la simple idea de imaginarme negociando un contrato como un tiburón de las finanzas, me resultaba ridícula, y Edward, sólo Dios sabía por qué, pero me encantaba verlo sonreír.

El día en el trabajo pasó rápido, Edward volvió a llamarme para decirme de nuevo que no podía comer conmigo, una llamada que respondí rápidamente. Volví a la pequeña cafetería que estaba cerca de las oficinas, y me reuní con Jessica y otras compañeras. Ésta seguía molesta conmigo, pero de igual forma intentó averiguar si yo sabía algo sobre el despido fulminante de Newton. Le contesté con otras preguntas, fingiendo más interés incluso que ella misma, por lo que asumió su papel protagonista, explicando sus conjeturas a todas las presentes. Yo estaba acostumbrada a la inquisición de Alice y Rosalie, así que, las preguntas de Jessica eran algo que podía manejar dormida, un simple juego de niños.

Una hora antes de mi salida habitual del trabajo, Call llamó a mi móvil para decirme que esperaba en la puerta para llevarme al hotel. Dejé la oficina con rapidez, mirando al suelo y a mi reloj para evitar encontrarme con miradas que cuestionasen mi salida.

Cuando llegué al hotel, Edward todavía no había llegado, pero no quise perder tiempo, me duché y empecé a arreglar el pelo en un moño alto recogido con una cinta en tono platino, como los zapatos de _Manolo Blahnik_ que llevaría. El vestido de coctel era verde esmeralda, con el cuerpo de seda y la falda de gasa en forma de globo, de _Yves Saint Laurent_.

Ya estaba peinada y en ropa interior, cuando Edward entró en la habitación y se apoyó en el marco de la puerta para mirarme unos instantes. Tenía las manos en los bolsillos, la mirada oscura e intensa, y se pasaba despacio la punta de la lengua por sus labios entreabiertos. Dios… era el hombre más sexy que jamás había visto. Le sonreí de vuelta, mientras me calzaba los zapatos, hasta que se acercó con ese andar felino y elegante propio del depredador que era.

-Oh, Isabella… Estás preciosa, me gusta que lleves el pelo así. Eres la mujer más excitante, sensual y hermosa que jamás haya visto. – Me abrazó y capturó mis labios para besarlos de forma posesiva. Llevó una mano a mi trasero para pegarme a él, haciéndome notar su dura erección contra mi vientre, mientras que con la otra me sujetaba por la nuca. Tenía una capacidad innata para elevar mi ego y hacerme sentir segura.

-Todavía tenemos tiempo para jugar un poco. – El susurro en mi oído provocó que una sacudida eléctrica atravesase mi espalda desde la nuca, hasta mi centro.

-Lamento recordarle que no tenemos mucho tiempo Sr. Cullen, los dos sabemos que usted es un hombre que no deja nada a medias, y yo soy una chica que merece tiempo y dedicación. – Mi voz sonó seductora y juguetona, mientras que lo miraba a través de mis pestañas acariciando la línea de su fuerte mandíbula. No lo podía creer, estaba coqueteando con él. Desde luego que ese hombre sacaba una parte de mí totalmente desconocida.

-Estamos de acuerdo, pero le sorprendería, Srta. Swan, lo rápido que puedo llegar a trabajar y obtener unos resultados espectaculares, especialmente con este cuerpo tan sensitivo. – Acariciaba con la punta de sus dedos mi espalda y la parte de los glúteos que no cubrían las pequeñas braguitas. – Y un poco de sangre no me asusta. – ¡Ay! Es verdad, casi se me olvidaba.

-Sin embargo, Sr. Cullen, me temo que yo soy una damisela a la que la simple visión de algo de sangre, le hace perder el sentido y caer al suelo de la forma menos femenina que alguien pueda imaginar. – Soltó una breve risa y volvió a besarme.

-Ya hablaremos de esto más tarde, voy a darme una ducha rápida… Jamás me había topado con nadie tan cruel. –

Comencé a maquillarme sonriendo como una tonta, Edward salió de la ducha, se vistió rápidamente con un traje negro con rayas grises de tres piezas, camisa blanca y corbata negra. Me ayudó con la cremallera del vestido y me abrochó el colgante mientras que yo me cerraba los pendientes de mi madre, cogimos nuestros abrigos porque de repente la noche se había vuelto fría, mi cartera a juego con los zapatos, y salimos. Poco después, Call ya nos estaba acercando al restaurante dónde se celebraría la cena.

-¿A qué se debe la cena? – Pregunté tentativamente para tratar de prepararme para lo que podría venir.

-Es a beneficio de los orfanatos públicos del estado de Washington. – Eso me sorprendió gratamente.

-¿Sueles contribuir a causas benéficas? – Asintió de forma seria. – Básicamente me centro en orfanatos, hospitales y educación. Donaciones a los primeros, y un programa de becas para estudiantes con pocos recursos. – Se quedó pensativo un momento. – No soporto la idea de que alguien no tenga acceso a la sanidad sólo porque no cuenta con recursos económicos, o derecho a la educación porque no tiene padres, o sus estudios son una carga inasumible para su familia. –

Edward no dejaría de asombrarme jamás, nunca pensé en que tenía un lado filantrópico. Esa faceta suya me calentó el corazón y me sentí orgullosa de él. ¿Llegaría algún día a conocer realmente a ese hombre?

En la cena nos sentamos junto a otras parejas en la mesa, todas mayores que nosotros, amables y algo distantes. Edward me presentó por mi título profesional sin añadir ninguna explicación más que aclarase nuestra relación. Eso me decepcionó en el fondo, no sabía que podía esperar de ese momento cuando llegase, pero no pude evitarlo. El mismo hombre que hacía apenas una hora me decía que era la mujer más excitante que conocía, ahora me presentaba por mi título profesional y nada más. Quizás el término "amiga" hubiese sido suficiente para satisfacerme.

Hice el mejor esfuerzo que pude para ocultar mi pequeña decepción. Sonreí amablemente y respondí a los comentarios que me dirigían las demás personas en la mesa a medida que la cena avanzaba.

Entre el primer y el segundo plato, sentí la mano de Edward acariciando el interior de mi muslo, trazando círculos perezosos protegido por el mantel. Él hablaba con toda naturalidad con un señor que tenía enfrente, nadie parecía notar lo que estaba haciéndome bajo la mesa. ¿Qué pretendía? Cerré mis piernas lentamente con la esperanza de que captase mi incomodidad, él me dedicó una rápida mirada de reojo, y continuó con su conversación como si nada hubiese pasado, pero con las dos manos sobre la mesa.

Al terminar la cena, todos nos levantamos de las mesas para dirigirnos a la pista de baile, Edward me miraba como si quisiese atravesarme con su mirada… O lo más probable, desnudarme, o ponerme sobre sus rodillas. Pero no tuve tiempo de analizar nada, Emmett McCarty se acercaba a nosotros y con una enorme sonrisa en su cara, abrazó con fuerza a Edward.

-¡Edward, qué alegría verte!, hace más de dos semanas que no sé nada de ti. – Edward le devolvió una sonrisa ancha y sincera, enseñando los dientes blancos y perfectos, mientras que lo abrazaba dándole palmadas en la espalda… Así que tenía amigos… Al menos uno…

-He estado algo más ocupado que de costumbre, pero tenemos que volver a vernos. – Emmett levantó una ceja burlona, y entonces reparó en mí. Le lanzó a Edward una mirada traviesa y de nuevo me prestó atención.

-Bella… – Hizo una cómica reverencia y me besó la mano.

-Emmett… – Le devolví la teatral reverencia riendo, me parecía un hombre divertidísimo a pesar de su intimidante aspecto.

Edward nos miraba atónito. La orquesta comenzó a tocar "_Come fly with me_" de Frank Sinatra y Emmett tiró de mi brazo, lo hizo de forma suave, pero temí seriamente que lo sacase de su sitio.

-Espero que no te importe que baile con esta preciosidad. – Le dijo a Edward con un tono burlón, mientras que me hacía girar sobre mí misma con un fluido paso de baile.

-Procura devolvérmela de una sola pieza. – Le espetó como respuesta, con una sutil amenaza vibrando en sus palabras, mientras que nos dirigíamos al centro de la pista de baile.

Empezamos a desplazarnos ágilmente por la pista, mezclándonos con las demás parejas. Quién hubiese podido imaginar que un hombre tan grande y… sólido, podía bailar con tanta soltura y elegancia. Decidí que tenía que aprovechar la oportunidad.

-Así que eres amigo de Edward… – Fui directamente al grano, tenía el tiempo que duraba la canción para averiguar cualquier cosa que pudiese decirme.

-Sí, nos conocemos desde el primer año de universidad, desde entonces somos inseparables. – ¡Genial!, eso era mejor de lo que esperaba, seguro que podía contarme mucho de él.

-Entonces debes de conocerlo muy bien. – Me sonrió de una forma enigmática que me recordó un poco a Edward.

-Nadie conoce del todo a Edward Cullen, pero sí lo suficiente como para saber que es una buena persona, aunque tiene un carácter algo difícil. – Me hizo dar un giro en el más puro estilo "Fred Astaire y Ginger Rogers". Que Edward tenía un carácter algo difícil, entraba en la categoría de eufemismo.

-Vas a tener que ser paciente con Edward, si quieres "domar a la bestia". – Me ruboricé ante su comentario. ¿Tan transparente era? ¿Tan claras estaban mis intenciones?

-Yo… No sé de qué hablas. – Soltó una carcajada que atrajo un buen número de miradas sobre nosotros.

-¡Vamos, Bella! Es obvio que estáis juntos. – Me ruboricé como una tonta.

-¿Por qué es tan obvio? Y con esto no quiero decir que reconozca que sea verdad. – Mi transparencia se estaba convirtiendo en un problema bien serio.

-No, claro… Naturalmente que no… Pero es evidente que estáis juntos por muchas razones: por la forma en que lo miras, en la que te mira él, porque Edward no suele dejarse ver con ninguna mujer, porque eres el tipo de mujer que le gusta… – Eso captó mi atención.

-¿Le gusta un tipo de mujer? ¿Qué significa eso realmente? –

-Bueno, no exactamente, Edward tiene un muestrario completo de mujeres, de todos los colores, alturas, color de pelo... – ¡Lo que me faltaba: Edward el coleccionista! – Pero siempre ha sentido especial debilidad por las mujeres… No sé explicarlo bien, es algo relacionado con la actitud, la forma de comportarse de una mujer. – Lo miré sorprendida de que Emmett hubiese captado ese detalle sobre los gustos de Edward… O quizás supiese como le gustaban las mujeres. – Mira Bella, el caso es que todo en ti me grita que eres la mujer perfecta para Edward. –

Busqué a Edward con la mirada a través del salón lleno de personas bailando y hablando en pequeños grupos. Cuando lo localicé, estaba hablando con una espectacular rubia con el pelo rizado, enfundada en un elegante vestido negro y unos tacones de vértigo, toda una vampiresa, vestida justo como a él le gustaba, que bajaba la vista ante él de forma modesta, pero se acercaba a él más de lo que era necesario. Ella le contaba algo que provocaba que él adoptase esa expresión seria e impenetrable que utilizaba conmigo en ocasiones y tenían un aire de intimidad que no me gustó en absoluto.

Salvajes celos me abrieron el pecho en dos.

Tuve que reunir todo mi autocontrol para tranquilizarme un poco. Me estaba dejando llevar por una sensación que sólo había experimentado una vez. Y esto no tenía nada que ver con la situación anterior con el innombrable y mi supuesta amiga. Edward sólo estaba hablando con esa mujer que parecía una Top-model, pero había algo entre ellos, podría jurarlo. Era la forma en la que él dejaba que ella se acercase, como parecía atento a sus palabras, como le sonreía…

Terminó la canción y Emmett me llevó de vuelta con Edward. La rubia todavía estaba con él, pero al aproximarnos, me lanzó una breve mirada, le besó la mejilla y se fue antes de tener que saludarnos. ¡Le besó la mejilla! ¡Zorra! ¡Esa mejilla es mía!

Emmett le dijo algo a Edward que no escuché porque mi corazón atronaba mis oídos, él le devolvió otro comentario y Emmett se fue despidiéndose con la mano y una sonrisa. Creo que procuré sonreírle como despedida, pero no sé si lo conseguí.

-Hola. ¿Estás ahí? – Edward me sacó de mi trance.

-Sí, claro, estoy aquí. – Le sonreí levemente, estaba luchando de forma feroz contra mi necesidad de preguntarle por la rubia, pero eso supondría reconocer mis celos, y por extensión, mis sentimientos por Edward. Estaba segura de que lo nuestro terminaría en el mismo instante en que él supiese que lo amaba con toda mi alma.

Pero había algo en la actitud que había mantenido delante de él que me recordaba a la que Edward quería que yo tuviese. Y eso me estaba quemando de celos.

-¿Estás bien? Pareces contrariada por algo. – Maldito, sabe perfectamente lo que está pasando, el efecto que causa en las mujeres y en mí, y juega con eso sin ninguna consideración.

-Sí, estoy bien. – Bien jodida. Alzó ligeramente una ceja ante mi respuesta, como si no terminase de creerme.

-De acuerdo. ¿Quieres una copa, o prefieres bailar? –

-Bailar, me apetece bailar. – Si me tomaba otra copa, era posible que empezase a hablar demasiado.

Las primeras notas de _Moon River_ sonaban mientras que Edward me guiaba de la mano hasta la pista de baile. Me rodeó la cintura con su brazo y comenzamos a movernos, de forma suave y sincronizada, parecía que no habíamos hecho otra cosa más que bailar juntos en toda nuestra vida, era algo fluido y natural. Él sujetaba mi mano derecha con la suya, mientras que con la izquierda me mantenía pegada a su cuerpo, yo estaba perdida entre sus brazos, envuelta en su intoxicante olor, sentía mi corazón latiendo fuerte, sus músculos bajo la ropa, su magnetismo… Estaba muerta de miedo, tenía pánico a perderlo. Las mujeres tenemos esa desconcertante habilidad para reconocer rápidamente cuando otra supone una amenaza, y la vampiresa lo era.

-Siempre me pregunté cómo sería bailar contigo y desde la primera vez que lo hicimos en la fiesta de fin del verano, me propuse que tendríamos que volver a bailar. Se nos da muy bien. Y aquel fue el baile más corto de mi vida. – El susurro en mi oído no hizo más que aumentar el miedo. No podría vivir sin él. Respiré hondo.

-Bailas maravillosamente, no dejas de sorprenderme. –

-Bailar es una de mis pocas virtudes. –

-¿Pocas virtudes? Ese alarde de modestia no parece propio de ti. – Sonrió como disfrutando de una broma privada.

-Soy un hombre con muchas habilidades, pero pocas virtudes. –

-¿Y cuáles son esas habilidades que no entran dentro de la categoría de virtudes? – Me sonrió de forma perversa.

-El sexo, hacer dinero, someter a una preciosa joven... – Rozó mi oreja con sus labios, la voz profunda. Me estremecí de la cabeza a los pies, y las rodillas me temblaron.

-Entonces debo discrepar con usted, Sr. Cullen, en ese terreno, más que habilidoso, es usted un virtuoso. – Ya, ya lo sé, su ego no necesitaba ser más grande, pero tampoco estaba mintiendo.

-Todavía no conoces plenamente mi virtuosismo, pero estoy decidido a emplear mis mejores técnicas para que tengas una opinión bien formada de hasta qué punto llega mi talento. – Lo miré intensamente tratando de averiguar qué quería decirme exactamente.

-Ahora, por ejemplo, quiero atarte, azotarte y luego follarte de forma rápida y dura, hasta que grites mi nombre. – Apretó la mano que me tenía cogida con la suya mientras que acariciaba mi oreja con sus labios al decir esas palabras. Mi clítoris latió dolorosamente como reacción.

-¿Por qué? Es decir, no creo haber hecho nada para que quieras azotarme. – Mi voz apenas fue audible a través de la música y del velo de deseo que la envolvía.

-¡Oh! Isabella... No me ha gustado verte bailar con Emmett, pero en realidad es porque quiero y puedo hacerlo, estás arrebatadora y quiero enseñarte a disfrutar de la forma en la que a mí me gusta el sexo. – Esas promesas revestidas de amenazas, o amenazas convertidas en promesas, serían mi perdición, anulaba mi voluntad con una sola frase. Y eso me hacía terriblemente vulnerable.

Terminó la canción conmigo perdida en sus ojos. Besó mi mano y nos retiramos de la pista. Necesitaba calmarme, respirar aire puro, aire que no contuviese su esencia, estaba confundida ante las sensaciones que había experimentado a lo largo de la noche, sus recientes palabras, y sobre todo, los celos…

-Voy al baño un momento. – Edward asintió con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Estaré por aquí. – Dijo señalando un grupo de hombres que charlaban junto a la barra.

Entré en el baño para tranquilizarme, estaba hecha un lío. Me sentía frágil porque no conocía sus sentimientos por mí, si es que los tenía, pero sí tenía meridianamente claras sus intenciones. Estaba lavándome las manos cuando la imagen de la impresionante rubia que hablaba con Edward me llamó la atención a través del espejo. Estaba cruzada de brazos y sostenía una copa de champagne en la mano, sus labios se crispaban en una cruel mueca que pretendía ser una sonrisa.

-Así que tú eres la nueva muñeca de Edward… - Dijo con tono irónico. Me giré para encararla y la miré confundida, no sabía que contestar a semejante frase.

-¿Muñeca? – Soltó una carcajada burlona.

-Sí… Muñeca, Edward juega con sus mujeres como si fuesen muñecas, te vestirá… Te desnudará… Jugará contigo… Y luego, cuando se aburra, o te rompas, te cambiará por otra. – Gesticulaba con la mano que tenía la copa, derramando parte de su contenido en el suelo. ¿Estaba borracha?

"…_Todavía tenemos tiempo para jugar un poco…" _Pero el recuerdo de las palabras de Edward se coló de forma traicionera en mi cabeza.

Tuve que agarrarme a la encimera de los lavabos para no caerme. Me costaba respirar. Me quedé con la boca abierta por el shock, mientras que en su cara se plasmaba una enorme sonrisa de superioridad. Una sonrisa agresiva, con la cabeza inclinada y la copa inclinada en su mano.

-¿Ya te ha llevado a París? – Se carcajeó. – No tardará en hacerlo. – Esperó para ver mi reacción, pero yo estaba petrificada.

-Veo que ya ha mandado a alguien a Tiffany´s. – Señaló mi colgante. – Supongo que tú entrarás en la categoría de las que tiene en una habitación de hotel, siempre hace eso cuando no considera apropiada para él la casa de su muñeca. – Traicioneras lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de mis ojos. Era el único signo de vida en mí, porque mi corazón se había parado, igual que mi respiración y mi cerebro.

-Te aconsejo que aproveches tus quince minutos de fama, pasarán rápido. Procura que te compre toda la ropa y zapatos que seas capaz de imaginar, tendrás suficiente para varios años, si sabes jugar bien tus cartas. –

Me lanzó una mirada arrogante y despectiva, una sonrisa cruel, y se marchó dejándome sola.

Y rota.

* * *

¡Ya le vale a la rubia!

Como siempre, miles de gracias a: Sophia18, Naobi Chan, Bite Me Sr. Cullen, V, Lucimell, magymc, isi22, Ericastelo, zujeyane, bellaliz, maye, Liyus, GABY, Verota, sianita, , zcarO, larosaderosas, Milhoja, Ninna Cullen, niita94, Marce Masen, mjnd, alma alv, alimago, cyndi-cullen, PaTTi91, Nikola Caracola, deathxrevenge, NccM, madaswan, blancanieves, joli cullen, Dreams Hunter, nielasol, bea, VictoriamarieHale, Mela, kpatycullen. Muchísimas gracias por vueltras palabras, y por felicitarme por mi cumple.

Gracias también a quienes me añaden a alertas y favoritos. Review=Preview


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a SM, y la historia es mía.

Claudia… Enichepi… Tengo muchísima suerte de contar don dos Betas como vosotras, me siento realmente afortunada. Gracias por todo.

* * *

18.- La caída.

Me encerré en uno de los cubículos mientras que trataba de controlar mi llanto, sintiéndome abrumada y sobrepasada por sus palabras, por el significado, por la forma de decirlas, por lo abyecto de su sonrisa... No tengo la más mínima idea de cuánto tiempo pasé dentro, pero cuando me sentí suficientemente fuerte como para salir, tenía los ojos hinchados y enrojecidos por las lágrimas, la cara mucho más pálida de lo normal, y el rímel corrido. Me arreglé como pude y salí del baño inspirando profundamente, resignada a no poder ocultar lo que había sucedido.

Edward me esperaba nervioso en la puerta, la expresión preocupada que tenía, cambió rápidamente a otra de absoluta alarma, se acercó a mí en dos grandes zancadas, y me abrazó fuerte. Me levantó un momento la cara para verme, y luego la enterró en su pecho. En su gesto había protección y consuelo, a la vez que sorpresa, pero yo estaba confundida hasta tal extremo, que me quedé impasible, sin devolverle el abrazo, con mis brazos colgando de mi cuerpo e incapaz de reaccionar. Sentí como nuevas lágrimas subían a mis ojos.

-¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Por qué estás llorando? Shsss, shsss, no llores, no… – Murmuró contra mi pelo, mientras que lo acariciaba para tratar de tranquilizarme. Había miedo en su voz.

-¿Podemos irnos? – Conseguí decir con la voz rota entre sollozos.

-Por supuesto, te sacaré de aquí inmediatamente. – Marcó un número en su teléfono conmigo totalmente pegada a su pecho. – Recógenos inmediatamente en la puerta trasera. –

Rápidamente, Edward me sacó de allí por discretos pasillos que conducían a la parte de atrás. Cuando estuvimos en el asiento trasero del Mercedes, quiso abrazarme de nuevo, pero lo rechacé, quedándome lo más alejada de él que pude, y mirando por la ventana las calles casi desiertas iluminadas por las farolas. Incapaz de pensar, la angustia en mi pecho me lo impedía.

-Isabella… háblame, ¿qué ha pasado? Me estás asustando. –

Lo ignoré haciendo un enorme esfuerzo, necesitaba poner en orden mis pensamientos, tranquilizarme antes de poder decirle nada.

-Isabella... – Cuando utilizó el tono autoritario de advertencia que unas veces me ponía firme y otras me excitaba, sólo consiguió que suspirase y lo ignorase con más determinación incluso.

Pareció rendirse o comprender que necesitaba tiempo porque no volvió a insistir a pesar de que yo notase su mirada ansiosa clavada sobre mí durante todo el tiempo que duró el trayecto en coche. Tampoco intentó volver a abrazarme, ni a tocarme.

Cuando Call se detuvo en la puerta del hotel, no esperé a que abriese la puerta para mí, como siempre hacía, la abrí yo misma y me lancé corriendo fuera del coche todo lo rápido que me permitían los Manolos*.

Cuando llegué al ascensor, tuve que buscar la maldita llave en mi cartera con dedos torpes y temblorosos, eso le dio tiempo a Edward para alcanzarme justo antes de que las puertas se cerrasen, dando grandes zancadas con sus largas piernas y una fiera determinación en su mirada.

-Isabella, esto es ridículo, cuéntame ahora mismo lo que ha pasado. – Me acorraló contra la pared de espejos del ascensor sujetándome por los hombros. Por primera vez después del encuentro con la vampiresa, lo miré a los ojos, y eso, definitivamente, fue una mala idea. En ellos pude ver inquietud, temor, enfado y frustración a partes iguales.

Su mirada derribaba todas mis defensas, estuve tentada de disculparme por mi comportamiento, pero estaba demasiado sobrepasada por todo lo ocurrido como para pensar con claridad. Ni siquiera sabía por dónde empezar.

-En la habitación. – Susurré para ganar tiempo. Él resopló impaciente, pero se alejó dándome espacio.

Procuré tranquilizarme todo lo posible, esa iba a ser una conversación muy difícil, quizá la más difícil de mi vida, y muy probablemente marcase un antes y un después en mi relación con Edward. O un punto final.

Una vez dentro de nuestra suite, Edward no volvió a insistir, pero yo seguía notando su mirada cargada de ansiedad clavada en mí.

Hice acopio de valor, respiré profundamente varias veces y me giré para encararlo en medio del salón. Tenía una expresión cautelosa, y se notaba que estaba esforzándose para aparentar su habitual tranquilidad, pero lo delataba la fuerte tensión en su mandíbula.

¡Al carajo todo! No había forma de ignorar todo lo que había pasado en aquel baño, sólo podía enfrentarlo y rogar porque Edward me sacase esa insoportable angustia con sus respuestas.

-Edward… ¿Con cuántas mujeres has hecho exactamente lo mismo que estás haciendo conmigo ahora? – Abrió los ojos desconcertado, respiró sonoramente y se quitó la chaqueta y la corbata con gestos bruscos y decididos. Las lanzó sobre el respaldo del sofá, se pasó las dos manos por el pelo de forma nerviosa y volvió a mirarme con una intensidad en los ojos que hablaba alto y claro de que no se sentía precisamente feliz con mi pregunta.

-Isabella… ¿A qué viene esto? – Tragué en seco a pesar del nudo en mi garganta que amenazaba con asfixiarme.

-No, por favor… No quiero evasivas, necesito respuestas y tú eres el único que puede dármelas. – Mi voz sonó tan débil, tan quebrada… De repente las rodillas me temblaron tanto, que tuve ganas de sentarme, pero permanecí de pié aguantando estoicamente a duras penas, si me sentaba, no podría salir del sofá en bastante tiempo. Crucé los brazos sobre mi pecho en un gesto defensivo y lo miré a los ojos.

Edward me sostuvo la mirada hasta que comenzó a pasearse nervioso por todo el salón con el ceño fruncido. Como lo haría una fiera enjaulada o acorralada.

-¿Qué importa eso? Estoy contigo ahora. – Su voz era suave, pero bajo la superficie, se dejaba notar un filo vibrante de angustia.

Comencé a impacientarme. Edward debió darse cuenta, porque su actitud cambió, se apoyó en la pared y me miró con los ojos entrecerrados y la cabeza echada hacia atrás. Resignado y desafiante a partes iguales.

-¿Qué quieres saber? ¿Cuántas? – Asentí. – Más de las que me gustaría reconocer. – Su voz monótona y desapasionada no presagiaba nada bueno y mi estómago lo reconoció encogiéndose dolorosamente.

-¿Más de diez? ¿De veinte? – Dije exagerando en mi búsqueda de respuestas concretas.

-Veintitrés. – Solté todo el aire de golpe. ¡Oh, Dios mío! Esto era mucho peor de lo que creía, me doblé sobre mi estómago como si alguien me hubiese golpeado. – Pero tú eres la primera con la que he llegado tan lejos. – Respiré hondo tratando de recuperarme.

-No te sigo. – Estaba empezando a sentirme realmente enfadada e insoportablemente ridícula.

-Tú eres la primera con la que estoy viviendo. – Fue mi turno para levantar las cejas sorprendida.

-Entonces… Con todas las demás… ¿Qué tipo de relación tenías? – Hizo un gesto vago con la mano.

-Con ellas tenía la misma relación que pretendía tener contigo cuando te lo propuse. Nada serio, iba y venía cuando me apetecía tener sexo y eso era todo. – Parecía cansado, hastiado y estaba a la defensiva.

-Pero no creo ser la primera a la que quieras llevar a París, y a quién comprases joyas en Tiffany´s, por no mencionar la ropa, por supuesto. – La sombra de una sonrisa amarga y algo irónica le curvó imperceptiblemente los labios, mientras que yo me esforzaba en obtener respuestas sin mencionar la conversación del baño. – ¿También las tenías en hoteles? –

-Isabella… he tenido muchas mujeres en mi vida, unas durante una sola noche, otras durante meses, esas son las que componen esas veintitrés. Unas permanecían en sus casas, a otras las veía en habitaciones de hoteles, pero a ninguna le pedí que se mudase de forma permanente a una suite. Sólo a ti. – Un espeso silencio se instaló entre nosotros, y la fuerza y tensión que desprendían sus ojos, su lenguaje corporal, resultaba prácticamente asfixiante. Pero permaneció en silencio, dejándome tiempo para que asimilase su respuesta. Bueno… Resultaba un número alarmantemente alto, no estaba segura de si eso era normal en los hombres de su posición y con su físico, pero al menos yo era la primera en algo.

-Y la respuesta a tu cuestión en concreto es sí. Siempre he procurado cuidarlas, me gusta la exclusividad, y tener con ellas ciertas atenciones, suele garantizar cierta fidelidad. – Esa afirmación me pareció bastante triste, es el amor lo que garantiza la fidelidad, no los regalos o comodidades. Pero ese era sólo mi punto de vista. ¿Qué podía saber yo del mundo en el que Edward se movía? Definitivamente, yo era muy, muy ingenua.

-Todavía no sé por qué has reaccionado así después de la cena. – Alzó la barbilla en un gesto exigente y sus ojos se estrecharon analizando mi reacción. Procuré permanecer impasible, dentro de que estaba llorosa y temblando como una hoja. Sentía un insoportable frío en el cuerpo y el alma desde que salí de ese maldito baño.

-¿Quién es la chica rubia con la que hablabas mientras que yo bailaba con Emmett? – De nuevo había perdido mi voz, mis ojos miraban obstinados hacia mis manos que retorcía de forma nerviosa, pero pude ver por mi visión periférica como Edward volvió a pasarse la mano por el pelo.

-Tanya. – Dijo como toda explicación. Suspiré y me obligué a continuar, miles de preguntas burbujeaban en mi cabeza y necesitaba respuestas, aunque fuese consciente de que no me gustarían, necesitaba saberlo todo.

-¿Es ella una de las veintitrés? –

-Sí. – Me sentí físicamente enferma, pero eso explicaba por qué conocía tantos detalles sobre el tipo de relación que tenía Edward con sus "muñecas". No volvería a mirar a una Barbie sin sentir náuseas. Y esas respuestas de una única palabra resultaban asombrosamente esclarecedoras, a pesar de su parquedad.

-¿Sigues viéndola? – Resopló irritado, no se molestaba en disimular su irritación por toda la situación que estábamos viviendo.

-Hacía mucho que no la veía, pero ella es una amiga de la familia, nos conocemos bien y suele estar alrededor con relativa frecuencia. – ¡Genial! La cosa se ponía cada vez mejor.

Me cubrí la cara con las manos para tratar de calmarme. Nos estábamos acercando rápidamente al final, un par de cuestiones más, y mi futuro inmediato se descubriría ante mis narices. Cuando me sentí mínimamente preparada, lo miré directamente y me lancé al vacío.

-Edward… Yo… Necesito saber qué soy para ti, si sólo una más de tus mujeres para complacerte, o si por el contrario significo algo más. – Cerró los ojos al escucharme y una leve sonrisa apareció en sus preciosos labios.

-Eres la mujer más adorable, sexy y sorprendente que jamás haya conocido. – Cerré los ojos brevemente ante su respuesta. No, esto no iba bien, esas palabras de halago no era lo que yo necesitaba escuchar de él en ese momento.

-¿Has pensado… en lo que te pedí sobre nosotros? – Su expresión habló por él antes de que pronunciase ninguna palabra, pareció que algo le hubiese golpeado por el gesto crispado que hizo.

-Bella… Lo que te estoy ofreciendo, es lo mejor que puedo dar. – Se me cayó el alma a los pies, a pesar de que me hubiese llamado Bella, y nuevas lágrimas me cegaron sin compasión.

-Entonces… ¿No puedes ofrecerme más de ti? – Se limitó a negar con la cabeza, firmando así mi sentencia con ese simple gesto. Hasta ese punto llegaba el poder que tenía sobre mí.

-No puedo, lo siento. Hay cosas de mí, que no sabes… – La expresión fría e impenetrable de su cara, era como una muralla entre nosotros y sus palabras me helaban el corazón.

-¡Cuéntamelas! Por favor… – Soné suplicante, desesperada. – ¿Acaso tienes mujer e hijos escondidos en algún sitio? – Sonrió de forma irónica negando con la cabeza. ¡Gracias a Dios!

-No puedo volcar toda esa mierda sobre ti, si lo supieses, jamás volverías a querer saber nada más de mí. Y puede ser potencialmente peligroso para ti estar conmigo, cuanto menos sepan de ti, y cuanto menos sepas tú, mejor. – Me pregunté qué sería tan terrible, como para que él pensase que podía alejarme de su lado. Negué tercamente con la cabeza.

-No, Edward, yo jamás haría eso, quiero saber todo acerca de ti, lo que piensas, lo que necesitas, tus planes de futuro, tus sueños y esperanzas, tu historia… –

-¡No! – Bramó como respuesta, mientras que se pasaba otra vez las manos por su pelo casi de forma compulsiva y volvía a caminar nervioso por el salón.

Otra vez las lágrimas me llenaron los ojos. Esta conversación no me estaba conduciendo a ninguna parte a la que quisiese ir. Me sentía insoportablemente cansada, confusa y asustada. Me había gritado por primera vez, pero lo que me asustaba de verdad, era la certeza de que lo estaba perdiendo irremediablemente.

Suspiré temblorosamente y ese signo de fragilidad resonó en la habitación.

-Necesito tiempo para pensar en todo esto. – Me giré despacio y con las piernas como si fuesen de plomo, abandoné el salón sin volver a mirarlo y me encerré en el baño.

Cuando me enfrenté a mi imagen en el espejo, apenas me reconocí. Estaba hecha un desastre, pero en ese momento no me importó demasiado. Tenía otras cosas mucho más importantes de las que ocuparme.

Me estaba enfrentando a la peor situación que jamás imaginé.

Tenía que irme.

Abandonarlo.

Lo había perdido.

No era lo suficientemente fuerte para pelear por él, no era lo suficientemente buena para que él me amase, no era lo suficientemente frívola para que no me importase.

No tenía otra elección. Yo solita me había metido en ese callejón sin salida, y ahora, tendría que enfrentarme a renunciar a mis ridículos sueños junto a él. Pero era mejor hacerlo en ese momento, que más tarde. Quizá el daño entonces fuese irreparable. Todavía podía salir por la puerta con algo del corazón sujeto a duras penas en el pecho.

Me lavé la cara y salí del baño decidida a hacer lo que tenía que hacer. En el vestidor busqué mi vieja bolsa de deportes y empecé a guardar en ella las pocas cosas que había traído conmigo. Me centré en guardarlo todo de forma metódica, enfocando toda mi atención en gestos sencillos, como doblar la ropa.

Me desvestí por completo. Busqué la ropa interior de algodón que traje conmigo, los calcetines gruesos para las botas de montaña, me colé dentro de los vaqueros, me puse una camiseta de mangas largas, las botas, y por último la cazadora de cuero. Estaba muerta de frío.

Mi viejo bolso con mi cartera, las llaves de mi casa, y el ipod. Puse todo lo que me había quitado de nuevo en su sitio, colgué el vestido con cuidado, alineé los zapatos, puse la ropa interior en el contenedor para la colada, guardé la cinta del pelo en un cajón. Sabía cómo Edward amaba el orden.

Volví al baño para recoger mi pequeño neceser, deshacer el elegante moño que había conseguido hacerme yo sola esa tarde, para sujetar mi pelo en otro improvisado y descuidado, mucho más acorde con la Bella que volvía a ser, tomé algunos de los tampones que alguien se había encargado de comprar para mí, y me quedé mirando la caja de anticonceptivos. Decidí llevarlos conmigo, los tomaría durante ese mes y luego los dejaría, el doctor Gerandy insistió en que los tratamientos anticonceptivos no se deben dejar a medias, y aunque solamente hubiese tomado una pastilla, me servirían para regular mi periodo, que últimamente iba y venía como le daba la gana.

Recogí mi viejo libro de la mesilla y lo guardé en mi bolso con cuidado de no estropear las páginas. Puse la llave del ascensor y el colgante alineados sobre el mueble de cajones.

Lancé un último vistazo al dormitorio que había compartido con Edward durante tan poco tiempo con el corazón encogido y un enorme nudo en la garganta que casi me impedía respirar. Hice una fotografía mental de lo que mis ojos observaban con una asombrosa avidez por retener cada ínfimo detalle, no lo olvidaría jamás. Apagué la luz y me dirigí al salón con traicioneras lágrimas surcando mi cara libremente.

Edward estaba de pie junto al gran ventanal, con la mirada perdida en la noche y las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón, fuera estaba realmente negro, seguramente estaría a punto de amanecer, dicen que los momentos que lo preceden son los más oscuros.

Cuando giró la cabeza para mirarme, dejó escapar todo el aire de golpe, y en sus ojos se reflejó el desconcierto y algo de espanto al verme con la bolsa de deportes al hombro y vestida.

Suspiré y agaché la cabeza, incapaz de sostener su mirada.

-Me marcho. – Dije apenas en un susurro. Un girón de mi alma se desprendió con esas palabras.

-No quiero que te vayas Isabella, por favor, olvidemos esta noche. – Se acercó a mí hasta casi tocarme, noté que dudó, pero al final no lo hizo. Aún así, pude sentir el calor que desprendía su cuerpo, y por un celestial instante, aplacó el frío del mío, reconfortándome. – Siento que te estoy perdiendo, que me estás diciendo adiós. – Cerré los ojos con fuerza.

-No puedo quedarme, Edward… Yo… te dije lo que necesitaba de ti, no… no lo puedo evitar… Yo estoy sintiendo cosas por ti, y… – Ya daba lo mismo que lo supiera o no.

-¡No! No, por favor Bella, tú no puedes sentir nada por mí, no lo hagas. No lo merezco. – Ni siquiera quiso escucharme, pero yo no tenía forma de evitar amarlo.

-No puedo quedarme aquí… Necesito pensar, volver a centrarme… Mi padre quiere verme, me echa de menos… y… y yo a él también, quiero ir a mi casa… necesito volver a sentirme segura y querida… – ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué resultaba todo tan doloroso? ¿Tan difícil?

-Piensa aquí, no te vayas, me iré yo, te dejaré espacio hasta que tú quieras, hasta que te sientas preparada para retomar lo que tenemos. – Trataba de sonar firme, negociando, pero la angustia que se transparentaba en su voz, casi hizo que me olvidase de todo y fundirme en sus brazos y hacer lo que él proponía. Pero apelando a toda mi cordura y al maltrecho amor propio que me quedaba esa noche, negué con la cabeza.

-Soy incapaz de pensar cuando te tengo alrededor, yo… Simplemente no puedo... –

Los dos nos quedamos en silencio unos instantes, un silencio pesado y asfixiante, cargado de reproches, incógnitas y mucha cobardía por mi parte. Tenía que salir de allí inmediatamente antes de que fuese tarde y ya no pudiese irme nunca.

-Trabajaré desde Forks, si no te importa, al menos hasta que decida qué hacer con mi vida… Pero entenderé si quieres despedirme. –

-¿Me estás abandonando, Isabella? – No soportaba la tristeza en él, me dolía infinitamente más que la mía propia.

-No… – Suspiré. – Sí, Edward. – Luché por meter algo de aire en mis pulmones. Esto pasaría a la historia de mi vida como la más negra de las infamias que jamás haya cometido contra mí misma.

-Bella… No quiero que te marches, quédate a mi lado, quédate conmigo. – Estuve a punto de flaquear, a punto de dejar caer la bolsa de deportes y fundirme en un abrazo con él, jurándole que jamás me marcharía de su lado. Pero no podía hacer eso, no sin arriesgarme a mi propia destrucción.

A fin de cuentas… Edward era un cliente del _Privé_…

-No puedo, no puedo, Edward… Tú eres incapaz de darme lo que quiero, lo que necesito. Yo puedo someterme a ti, puedo aceptar tus castigos, seguir tus normas, aprender a complacerte en el sexo, comportarme como tú quieres… Yo también lo deseo y me siento desconcertantemente satisfecha cuando te complazco. Pero no soy una sumisa… digamos profesional, ni una chica frívola, yo no puedo someterme a alguien por quién no sienta… algo. Necesito que haya sentimientos involucrados para sentirme plena y no dudar… Y no los hay por tu parte y no puedo fingir que eso no me importa, ni puedo hacer nada para que los tengas. – Él me observó despacio, hasta que se llevó la mano al pelo en un gesto desesperado, y yo agaché la cabeza cuando sentí gruesas lágrimas bajar de nuevo por mis mejillas. Sólo estábamos prolongando la agonía.

-Déjame que te lleve a dónde quieras ir. Que me ocupe de ti. – Negué con la cabeza, si no dejaba de verlo pronto, no sería capaz de marcharme nunca.

-Eres imposible. – Resopló enfadado. – Call lo hará entonces. – Ya no tuve más fuerzas para seguir discutiendo. Pero volví a negar con la cabeza.

-En la puerta del hotel siempre hay taxis disponibles. – Me dirigí a la puerta con mi bolsa de deportes al hombro y mi viejo bolso en la mano. La abrí, y me giré para ver a Edward, que permanecía en medio de la habitación, mirando cómo me marchaba. Me miró con esa intensidad que sólo él tenía, me pareció que iba a decirme algo más, pero no lo hizo.

-Adiós Edward. –

-Adiós Bella. –

Y cerré la puerta ocultando su imagen perfecta. En mi pecho se abrió un ardiente agujero, que abarcaba desde la garganta hasta el vientre, y desde un hombro hasta el otro. Sentía sus límites perfectamente definidos.

Bajé en el ascensor conteniéndome a duras penas, crucé la inmensa área de recepción y al llegar a la entrada del hotel me subí al primer taxi que vi.

-Buenos días. ¿A dónde quiere que la lleve? – El taxista hindú me hizo ser consciente de la hora que era.

-Al aeropuerto, por favor. – Fue todo lo que pude decir antes de hundirme en mi llanto, sin vergüenza y sin que me importase que el taxista pudiese verme. Había abandonado a Edward... ¿Qué había hecho?

Lentamente empezó a amanecer, y con la luz, llegó una de las primeras lluvias del otoño que se acercaba. No podía dejarme arrastrar por la desolación. Tenía que ir paso a paso, volver a concentrarme en las pequeñas acciones diarias, una me llevaría a otra, y esa, a la siguiente, y así hasta que un día me levantase dándome cuenta que ya me había acostumbrado al dolor de vivir sin Edward. Eso esperaba al menos, aunque por otra parte, era el dolor lo único que me recordaba que todavía estaba viva.

Cuando llegamos al Sea – Tac, el taxista me miraba con la compasión plasmada en su cara. Le pagué el viaje y me bajé musitando unas "gracias" poco convincentes. Cuando levanté la vista para orientarme, me sorprendió que Call se acercase a mí a paso ligero, para ayudarme con la bolsa de deportes. Aunque pensándolo bien, no debería sorprenderme tanto que Edward no se conformase con mi despedida, sin asegurarse de que llegaba bien dónde quiera que me dirigiese.

-¿Qué puedo hacer por usted Srta. Swan? – Le devolví una sonrisa triste que no llegó a mis ojos.

-Ojalá estuviese en su mano poder hacer algo. – Asintió solemnemente sin añadir nada a mi lúgubre comentario.

-Espéreme unos minutos, por favor. – Se giró sobre sus talones y desapareció entre la gente que llenaban el aeropuerto. Antes de que pudiese darme cuenta de que estaba sola, volvió con un vaso de chocolate caliente y un cupcake con una esponjosa cobertura de vainilla. Me emocionó su gesto hasta lo imposible, de repente me sentía como una niña pequeña a la que estuviesen tratando de consolar. Se lo agradecí con el alma, a pesar de la bomba calórica que era.

Me lo tendió y dio dos pasos atrás, permaneciendo en un segundo plano, con las manos cruzadas delante de su cuerpo y la actitud profesional. Pero yo sabía que le preocupaba, de alguna forma, ese hombre me tenía cariño. Y yo a él.

Me acompañó hasta dónde salía la línea de microbuses que me llevaría de regreso a casa, cargando mi bolsa por mí. Sabía que la línea paraba en otras partes de la ciudad, pero la única que yo conocía era la parada del aeropuerto.

-Muchas gracias por todo Call. Puede decirle al Sr. Cullen que estoy bien, que no se preocupe por mí… Estaré bien. – La forma en que repetí que estaría bien, sonó como lo que en realidad era, un intento de convencerme a mí misma de que eso sería realidad… Algún día.

-Ha sido un placer Srta. Swan, estoy a su servicio. – No pude evitarlo, y lo abracé brevemente. Él permaneció quieto, pero en sus ojos brillaba una emoción que me tocó el corazón. Sin más despedidas innecesarias, subí al microbús evitando cuidadosamente volver a mirar al último vínculo que me quedaba con Edward. – Iba a ser un viaje largo y farragoso. Una vez dentro del microbús, me acomodé, mirando de forma ausente por la ventana mientras que atravesábamos la ciudad, para llegar hasta el ferry que nos cruzaría el lago: Una hora. Durante los veinte minutos que tardaríamos en atravesar el lago, empecé a desesperarme. Llamé a mi padre para decirle que llegaría esa tarde, me vino bien escuchar su alegría y sorpresa. Procuraba, con las pocas fuerzas que me quedaban, no pensar en Edward, centrada en respirar, pestañear, tatar de controlar el inmenso frío que me recorría todo el cuerpo…

Recordé mis anticonceptivos y los pesqué del fondo del bolso, me la tragué en seco, resentida con lo inútil del hecho, pero no me planteé nada más, había tomado una decisión y la llevaría a cabo.

Cuando bajamos del _ferry_, tardamos otras dos interminables horas hasta Port Angeles. Había hecho todo el trayecto en estado casi catatónico, muy útil para evitar deshacerme en lágrimas, aunque alguna que otra se me escapase, pero entonces tuve que obligarme a despertar de mi letargo.

Me dirigí a la Plaza principal, donde tomaría otro autobús que me llevaría por fin a Forks. Esperé unos minutos, y me subí. Durante las tres horas que duró el trayecto, me dediqué a mirar por la ventana el conocido paisaje húmedo, de inmensos árboles, que formaban inmensos bosques.

Hasta que vi el viejo cartel que decía: Bienvenido a Forks. Estaba de nuevo en casa, la querida figura de mi padre me esperaba en la parada de autobús, con las manos metidas en los bolsillos, aparentando una calma que yo sabía que no sentía por como cambiaba su peso de un pie a otro, y la cara expectante por volver a ver a su pequeña, y llevarme de vuelta a nuestro viejo hogar en el coche patrulla. Recordaba con mucho cariño lo bochornoso que me resultó la primera vez que lo hizo.

-¡Bells! – Me abrazó con ternura, pero de forma un poco rígida, como alguien que no está acostumbrado a manifestar sus sentimientos y no se encuentra demasiado cómodo cuando lo hace. Ese era mi padre.

-Hola papá… Me alegro mucho de verte. – Intenté esconder la tristeza que viajaba conmigo y correspondí a su rígido abrazo.

Me miró de arriba abajo, valorando los cambios en mí, y sospecho que dándose cuenta del estado en que me encontraba.

-¿Estás bien? Pareces… no sé, abatida… – Le dediqué una pequeña sonrisa.

-Sí papá, estoy bien, es sólo que anoche no descansé mucho, y el viaje ha sido una pesadilla. – Mentí lo mejor que pude, pero creo que no lo engañé ni por un segundo. Pero decidió darme el beneficio de la duda, al menos por el momento.

-Ven, vayamos a casa, Sue nos espera con una cena especial de bienvenida. – Metió mi bolsa en el maletero del coche y yo respiré aliviada porque no insistiese en preguntar más.

-¿El famoso pescado frito? – Mi padre sonrió como un niño, algo avergonzado, era feliz con ella y eso me reconfortaba mucho.

-No, creo que esta vez ha variado el menú de gala. – Sonreí de forma triste, realmente no me apetecía ver a nadie, ni cenar, solo quería meterme en la cama y escapar de la realidad.

Sue me recibió en casa con cariño e interés. Cenamos pollo al horno con patatas. Me obligué a comer para no hacerle el desaire, pero no entraba casi nada en mi estómago. Procuré contestar amablemente las preguntas que ambos me hacían, sonreí educadamente, me esforcé por mostrar interés en una conversación que realmente no estaba siguiendo, intercalando "hums" y "ajás" en los lugares que me parecieron adecuados…

Hasta que ya no pude más, y me despedí hasta mañana, agradeciéndole a Sue el esfuerzo por la maravillosa cena.

Subí las estrechas escaleras hasta mi viejo cuarto, pisando apropósito el escalón que seguía crujiendo, dejé la bolsa de deportes en el suelo y me senté en mi cama. Todo estaba exactamente igual a como lo había dejado años atrás, el edredón malva, el destartalado escritorio, la guirnalda de luces colgando de la pared, el atrapasueños que Jake me regaló, las cortinas que colgó mi madre cuando nací… Ese fue mi cuarto, pero… ¿lo seguía siendo?, ¿Seguía describiéndome?

Me fui al baño para ducharme y quitarme el largo viaje del cuerpo. Al estar desnuda algo totalmente inesperado me golpeó con la fuerza de una bola de demolición. Mi cuerpo todavía guardaba rastros del olor de Edward. Y como una cocainómana, me encontré aspirando desesperada los rastros de sus olor en mí, procurando guardar en mi memoria su esencia, hasta que ya no fui capaz de reconocerla, mis sentidos eran tan pobres…

Resignada me metí bajo el agua caliente, con la esperanza de mitigar el frío, y me lavé a conciencia, eliminando toda posibilidad de volver a encontrar su olor. No me gustó sorprenderme en esa necesidad de él tan extrema y desesperada. Cuando salí sequé mi pelo como si fuese lo más importante de mi vida, me puse la camiseta y el viejo pantalón del pijama de siempre y me acosté.

Sola, después de lo que me pareció mucho, mucho tiempo. Entonces volví a dejarme llevar, llorando en silencio hasta que el sueño venció al llanto, y me quedé dormida sobre la almohada empapada por mis lágrimas.

* * *

Sé que algunas queréis despellejarme, mandarme a los Volturis, etc. Pero es necesario. Lo es, creedme.

Algunas me habéis hecho llegar vuestra preocupación porque Edward sea un maltratador. NO. MI Edward NO es un terrorista doméstico. No creo que ninguno de mis protagonistas llegue a ser jamás uno. Tolerancia cero con el maltrato doméstico.

Muchísimas gracias, como siempre a: Sophia18, Naobi Chan, alma alv, whit cullen, PaTTi91, deathxrevenge, magymc, Bite Me Sr. Cullen, kpatycullen, Estefaniaalicecullen, isi22, Ericastelo, NccM, V, arianna mansen, Lucimell, Liyus, , CindyLo, , Verota, mjnd, Vivitace, larosaderosas, maye, Milhoja, blancanieves, alimago, Dreams Hunter, madaswan, Marce Masen, bellaliz, Mela, fantwilight1, nielasol, maite, judy, carO21, zujeyane, cyndi-cullen, Jessica, y Nalee Masen. Me hacéis tremendamente feliz.

Con respecto a las dos preguntas, estoy trabajando en las imágenes, para quien quiera verlas. Y habrá algún EPOV… a su debido tiempo ;)


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: ni Twilight ni los personajes me pertenecen, son de SM, pero eso ya lo sabéis, sólo la historia es mía.

Hola de nuevo, miles de gracias a mis Betas Enichepi y Claudia por trabajar conmigo corrigiendo y mejorando esta pequeña locura.

Canciones que me han ayudado a escribir el capítulo:

- Biarritz - de Amaral - Gato negro. Dragón rojo

- Hurt - de Johnny Cash - The Legend of Johnny Cash

- Please Don't Leave Me - de Pink - Funhouse

* * *

19.- Julieta tiene una pistola.

Olas gigantes que os rompéis bramando

en las playas desiertas y remotas,

envuelto entre la sábana de espumas,

¡llevadme con vosotras!

Ráfagas de huracán que arrebatáis

del alto bosque las marchitas hojas,

arrastrado en el ciego torbellino,

¡llevadme con vosotras!

Nubes de tempestad que rompe el rayo

y en fuego ornáis las desprendidas orlas,

arrebatado entre la niebla oscura,

¡llevadme con vosotras!

Llevadme por piedad adonde el vértigo

con la razón me arranque la memoria.

¡Por piedad! ¡Tengo miedo de quedarme

con mi dolor a solas!

Eso definitivamente no me ayudaba, muy al contrario, no hacía más que contribuir al desolado estado en el que me encontraba. Cerré con más fuerza de la necesaria el viejo libro de poesía de Bécquer. Lo lancé sobre el escritorio, donde produjo un sonido seco cuando aterrizó, y me quedé quieta escuchando… Nada. Sólo el repiqueteo de la incesante lluvia sobre el tejado y la ventana. No recordaba lo fuerte que sonaba la lluvia en Forks.

Era asombrosa la cantidad de poesía y literatura del Romanticismo de autores de diversas nacionalidades, que mi madre había reunido en el período que precedió a la ruptura con mi padre. Una gran cantidad de volúmenes que dejó atrás cuando se marchó de este pueblo para comenzar una nueva vida cuando yo todavía era un bebé, y que mi padre había conservado por algún motivo que se escapaba completamente a mi comprensión.

Eran las cinco de la mañana del sábado, tanto mi padre, como Sue, trabajaban toda la semana, y dormían un poco más los fines de semana porque mi padre no solía tener guardia, así que yo estaba en mi cuarto, buscando algo que hacer para no volverme loca, y procurando no molestar al resto de la casa que descansaban ajenos a mi tristeza.

Me había despertado a las cuatro y media, después de un sueño intranquilo y lleno de pesadillas, donde Edward me miraba desde el centro de una inmensa cama rodeado de preciosas y esculturales mujeres dispuestas a complacerlo, y me invitaba a unirme al grupo. Tsk, puto Casanova.

Y todos esos autores románticos de la colección de mi madre… Emily Brontë, Lord Byron, Jane Austen, Béquer… ¡Hijos de puta! ¡Qué contentos se quedarían cuándo publicaron todas esas novelas y poesías! Lo único que han conseguido es llenarnos la cabeza de amores románticos que acaban felizmente o trágicamente, todo envuelto en un aura sutil y elegante, que nada tiene que ver con la realidad. En todos sus relatos, eras feliz para siempre o te morías por amor, no existía el término medio. Pero en el mundo real, y cuando me refiero al "mundo real", estoy hablando del amor en la actualidad, las parejas normales discuten, incluso se arrojan la vajilla, y cuando rompen, nadie se muere por eso aunque haya momentos en los que parezca que sí te vas a morir de verdad.

Resoplé frustrada. ¡Yo era feliz follando con mi ex presidiario! Sin estúpidos romanticismos innecesarios… ¡Pero no…! ¡Tuve que enamorarme y querer más! Menuda idiota…

Por lo que a mí respecta, Julieta acababa de comprarse una pistola, y estaba dispuesta a pegarle un tiro, al primero que viniese con una idea brillante y remotamente romántica. ¡Cuánto daño había hecho el Romanticismo!

Me revolví incómoda en la cama, resoplando nerviosa y me senté abrazando mis rodillas, resignada a no poder volver a dormir. Hice un recuento de bajas:

En el amor había tirado por la borda cualquier posibilidad de que Edward algún día pudiese sentir algo por mí… Aunque esa posibilidad me pareciese remota y más cercana a una ridícula ensoñación que a una posible realidad.

En cuanto al sexo, había dejado de tener un sexo absolutamente maravilloso. Un sexo que me satisfacía como nunca imaginé que lo haría, y que siempre me dejaba deseando más, por muy exhausta que me encontrase después.

Y había recibido un golpe en mi autoestima por obra y gracia de esa bruja rubia, del que me costaría reponerme… Si es que algún día lograba superar esta ruptura y aprender a vivir con los dolorosos recuerdos de la pérdida del hombre de mi vida.

Respiré hondo, procurando contener el dolor dentro de unos límites razonables, luchando contra la urgente necesidad de llorar. Pero a medida que el recuerdo de Edward y nuestras últimas horas juntos, me invadía, me sentía cada vez peor, el dolor se estaba convirtiendo rápidamente en algo mucho más tangible, más denso: Desolación, desesperación.

La desesperación era algo peligroso y temible, nos empuja a cometer actos que de ninguna otra forma seríamos capaces de hacer. No era buena consejera, ni daba una clara visión de la realidad.

Pero no había otra realidad para mí. No había consuelo posible para mí.

Resignada me bajé de la cama y conecté mi viejo ordenador portátil, ávida por encontrar algo que ocupase la parte racional de mi cerebro, antes de que la parte emocional lanzara su definitiva ofensiva. El portátil rechinó y emitió sonidos que no inspiraban demasiada confianza, pero finalmente, tras demasiado tiempo, se encendió del todo. Inicié la búsqueda con el vano propósito de racionalizar dentro de lo posible lo que estaba sintiendo. No era la primera que pasaba por esto, así que la red tenía que estar llena de referencias. Por favor… Por favor… Que no fuesen reflexiones románticas y desesperadas… De esas ya tenía de mi propia cosecha.

Tecleé en la barra de búsqueda: Duelo en la relación de parejas.

Cuando el desesperantemente lento módem acabó de realizar la búsqueda, aparecieron aproximadamente dos millones novecientos cincuenta mil resultados. Eso no sorprendió del todo a mi parte más cínica, inevitablemente las rupturas van de la mano del amor.

Cliqué en una de las primeras entradas, y me sumergí en un análisis exhaustivo, del que me llamó la atención una parte:

_Fases del Duelo:_

_1. Negación y Aislamiento. 2. Ira. 3. Depresión. 4. Aceptación._

_Pasos para la Resolución del Duelo:_

_1. Reconocer. 2. Reaccionar. 3. Recordar. 4. Readaptarse. 5. Repararse. 6. Restituirse._

Me encontraba en alguna parte indefinida entre la primera y la segunda fase. No podía creer que hubiese abandonado a Edward, ¡Yo! Lo había abandonado yo… Desde el primer momento hubiese jurado que sería él quién me abandonaría a mí. No me apetecía ver a nadie, por eso corrí sin dudarlo a esconderme en es pueblo. No quería hablar con nadie, sin mencionar el Acuerdo de Confidencialidad, lo cierto es que me sentía celosa de la intimidad que habíamos compartido… Y por último, tenía un cabreo de puta madre.

Me cabreaba mi inseguridad, las veintitrés, que Edward no me amase como yo a él, la zorra rubia… Si tan solo yo estuviese segura que Edward sentía algo por mí, le hubiese callado la boca a esa bruja, pero en vez de eso… ¿qué hago? me pongo a llorar y acabo dejando al hombre que más he amado en toda mi vida. A quién amo con locura, y cuya ausencia no podré superar nunca.

Me tapé los ojos con las manos, me haría vieja rodeada de gatos y recordando lo cobarde que fui con Edward. No podía creerme que estuviese de nuevo en ese mismo punto. En mi mente Julieta montaba y desmontaba su flamante pistola nueva cada vez con más habilidad.

Otra cosa… Tenía que buscar otra cosa que me mantuviese ocupada. Tener visiones de Julieta no me parecía un buen síntoma.

Decidí escribirle a mi madre, hacía un par de días que no lo hacía, y seguramente estaría por llamarme en cualquier momento. Escribiendo era más fácil mentirle que hablando, incluso para alguien tan despistada como ella, yo resultaba una mentirosa nefasta. Procuré no dejar traspasar nada de mi estado en mis palabras para no preocuparla, copiando casi literalmente otro correo que le mandé anterior a la catástrofe.

Teniendo en cuenta la diferencia horaria, mi madre estaría a punto de levantarse. Pronto tendría una respuesta de ella, contándome su última afición, religión, modo de vida, deporte, dieta milagrosa… Siempre era reconfortante saber de su vida, y era mi madre, así que cualquier palabra suya, obraba milagros en mi espíritu.

Dejé el ordenador encendido y me puse un jersey grueso y enorme que encontré en mi armario. Olía a guardado y me quedaba realmente grande, en ese momento me resultó muy extraño que fuese una de los que vestía con más frecuencia en mi etapa en el instituto. Si Alice lo viese…

Pero ni con el jersey se me quitaba el maldito frío. Y el agujero en mi pecho tenía los bordes en carne viva.

Me fui a la cocina a prepararme un café, el estómago no me admitía nada más. Necesitaba tranquilizarme, pero el dolor por la ruptura con Edward, me tenía entumecida e incapaz de reaccionar. Y lo malo era que sospechaba que lo peor todavía estaba por llegar.

Hasta el momento me había mantenido en un estado de falsa calma, tenía la sensación de encontrarme en el ojo del huracán. El viaje el día anterior me mantuvo ocupada, después de toda la noche discutiendo con Edward, el vacío que sentí al salir de aquel hotel me había dejado agotada, incapaz de cualquier reflexión. Cuando llegué a casa fue el momento de los saludos, de procurar mantener una apariencia de casi normalidad… Realmente todavía no me había dado tiempo de darme cuenta de la magnitud de mi decisión. Ni de pensar si fue la correcta.

¿Me habría sustituido ya en su cama? Me sentí violentamente desesperada y un sentimiento amargo subió por mi garganta. Apoyé las manos en la encimera de la cocina y respiré lentamente con la cabeza agachada, procurando controlar el súbito ataque de pánico que sentía.

Si no lo había hecho todavía, solo sería cuestión de tiempo que lo hiciese, no podía esperar que un hombre como él permaneciese solo durante mucho tiempo. No con su apetito por el sexo… No con sus necesidades…

Estaba empezando a sospechar que mi mente y mis miedos se estaban convirtiendo en mis peores enemigos, me vendría bien hablar, desahogarme con Alice, que me diese algún consejo, alguna clave que pudiese ayudarme, que me sirviese de consuelo…

Pero no quería llamarla. No podía contarle nada, pero aparte de ese pequeño detalle, lo cierto es que no me apetecía escuchar a nadie opinando sobre mi relación con Edward... Su nombre dolía al formarse en mi cabeza… Me sentía egoísta en mi dolor, quería sentir por mí misma, necesitaba experimentar sin interferencias el dolor... Regodearme en mi miseria a ver si así aprendía la lección de una buena vez.

Además, no quería preocuparla, Alice vivía su idilio europeo, y Rose… no sabía si en ese momento estaba con alguien o no, pero podía hacerme una idea de lo que me diría. De hecho, recordaba perfectamente lo que me dijo la noche de mi cumpleaños, trazó con total claridad la ruta de mi relación y qué hacer en caso de catástrofe.

Cuando escuché el sonido de mi móvil ahogado por el bolso que permanecía colgado en la percha junto a la entrada de la casa, creí que el corazón se me salía del pecho. ¡Edward!

Corrí como una posesa desde la cocina, metí la mano frenéticamente en el bolso, revolviendo el fondo con dedos temblorosos, hasta que por fin identifiqué la pequeña forma rectangular y fría, la sujeté con fuerza y me la llevé al oído sin mirar quién llamaba.

-¿Sí? – Medio pregunté, medio afirmé en un tono de voz más alto del normal, que delataba mi ansiedad.

-¡Bella, Bella…! ¿Qué está pasando? – La voz alarmada de mi madre rompió en pedazos la absurda esperanza de que fuese Edward quién llamase.

-Ah… Nada, mamá, nada… – Titubeé por la sorpresa, yo esperaba que mi madre me contestase por correo electrónico, no por teléfono, y trataba con todo mi empeño de esconder mi desilusión. Sin mencionar que estaba segura de que iba a descubrirme.

-Bella… No pretendas engañar a tu madre, sé que te está pasando algo. – Siempre me preguntaba como conseguía saber ese tipo de cosas, es como si tuviese un radar de mis estados de ánimo.

-Mamá… ¿Por qué piensas que me pasa algo? No entiendo. – Escuché como suspiraba por el teléfono mientras esperaba pacientemente a que yo terminase de intentar darle largas.

-Cariño… – Comenzó a decir con la voz teñida de paciencia tan propia de una madre. – En Florida son la nueve de la mañana, he recibido tu mensaje a las ocho, por lo que tú has tenido que mandarlo a las cinco de la madrugada hora de Washington. No pretendas decirme que no está pasando nada, cuando en vez de dormir, estás mandándole a tu madre dos veces el mismo correo. – ¡Mierda! No pensé en que sospecharía al ver la hora de envío del correo, ni siquiera pensé que se fijaría en eso, ni que se daría cuenta de lo del correo prácticamente repetido y lleno de convencionalismos e información general sobre mis días. Realmente había subestimado a mi madre. Me sentí avergonzada por intentar engañarla.

Me quedé callada, sin atreverme a contestar. ¿Qué podía decirle para justificarme?

-Se trata de un chico ¿Verdad? Ohhhh… Dime cómo es, cuándo lo conociste, ¿es guapo?, ¡Seguro que sí! ¿Llevas mucho tiempo con él? ¡No vayas a quedarte embarazada! ¿A qué se dedica? ¡Tengo que conocerlo! – ¡Ay Dios mío! Me mordí el labio mientras que mis ojos se llenaban de lágrimas.

-Mamá… Para, para... – Tomé una gran bocanada de aire que resultó temblorosa y reuní el valor suficiente para contárselo a mi madre. – Sí, se trata de un chico, pero las cosas no… – Volví a suspirar. – No van bien entre nosotros. – Hubo un silencio prudente al otro lado del teléfono. – Ya no hay tal chico. – Terminé de confesarle antes de que nuevas y fuertes lágrimas nublasen mi vista. Me abracé a mí misma con mi brazo libre, mientras caminaba hacia la puerta del jardín trasero. En ese momento me di cuenta de que iba descalza… Pero de igual forma, no quería despertar a nadie con mi conversación, y que me escuchasen gimotear por teléfono.

-Bella, cariño… No estés triste, ¿qué ha pasado? – Odiaba preocupar a mi madre. – Sabes que puedes contarme lo que sea, yo puedo entenderlo. – Limpié con mis dedos las silenciosas lágrimas que resbalaban por mis mejillas.

-Nada realmente, es solo que… Es muy complicado… – No sabía ni por dónde empezar a contarle, ni que podía y que no debía.

-Pero algo ha tenido que pasar para que ya no estéis juntos. ¿Te ha engañado con otra? – Su preocupación me estaba angustiando más de lo que ya estaba.

-No, no hay otra mamá. – Si fue brutalmente sincero conmigo cuando me contó lo de las veintitrés, también lo hubiese sido en el caso de que tuviese a otra.

-Entonces ¿te ha mentido? – Suspiré profundamente.

-No, él siempre ha sido sincero conmigo. –

-¡Está metido en algo turbio! – Más me valía ser algo más explícita en mis comentarios, de lo contrario, mi madre insistiría hasta que acertase.

-No mamá, todos sus negocios son legales, es solo que es un hombre muy complejo, con ex, en plural, y yo no me siento capaz de manejar… Ciertas situaciones… – hubo un silencio muy significativo por parte de mi madre.

-¡Ay Bella! – Dijo en un tono resignado y exasperado al mismo tiempo. – No me digas que has abandonado a un hombre, después de tanto tiempo sola, por culpa de tus inseguridades... No puedes pretender que un hombre nazca en el mismo momento en que te conoce. – Me quedé helada al escucharla, expuesto el asunto con esas palabras, me pareció exagerada mi reacción. No encontré nada para responderle. Un resorte en mi cerebro saltó y me entró pánico, quizás me hubiese equivocado. – Bella, cariño, los hombres no funcionan igual que nosotras, no necesitan sentir algo por una mujer, para querer tenerla en su cama. Para eso son muy rápidos, pero se vuelven terriblemente torpes en el terreno de los sentimientos. – Hizo una pausa dramática, supuse que para comprobar si le corregía, o por el contrario estaba dando en el clavo. Como permanecí callada, continuó.

-Si quieres algo más de un hombre de lo que él te ofrece, solo puedes ser sincera con él y contarle todo lo que sientes, lo que necesitas, lo que esperas de él… Pero a su debido tiempo, no te precipites porque si lo haces, lo asustarás, ve insinuándoselo suavemente y comprueba cómo reacciona. Dale tiempo a que se haga a la idea, no lo presiones y poco a poco ve llevándotelo a tu terreno. Si siente algo por ti, comprobarás que irá cediendo. – Tarde, ese consejo llegaba irremediablemente tarde. – Pero sobre todo, nunca, nunca, nunca, confíes en un hombre que te dice desde el primer momento que te ama con locura. Porque es mentira, y como a ti, se lo habrá dicho a otras muchas, por lo que esas palabras carecen de valor para él. –

Era extraño el tremendo poder que tenía mi madre para desnudar los hechos, para dejarlos en su esencia, y descubrir la verdad que se ocultaba tras ellos. Resultaba ser muy intuitiva, y también me conocía a la perfección. Era mi madre.

-Mamá, yo… Ahora mismo no sé qué decirte, necesito pensar en todo lo que me ha ocurrido, ahora no tengo nada claro. – Soné triste, los consejos de mi madre me estaban haciendo reflexionar y no me gustaban las conclusiones a las que parecía que iba a llegar.

-Está bien cariño, piensa las cosas con calma, reflexiona, pero no demasiado, cuando se le dan más vueltas de la cuenta a las cosas, perdemos la perspectiva. Déjate guiar por tus sentimientos, si te has acercado a ese hombre, será por algo, el amor no es racional, más bien está relacionado con la electricidad, es una cuestión de piel, tu cuerpo reconoce a la persona amada como algo natural… No le busques sentido ni lógica, no lo tiene. – Casi no podía respirar, la habilidad de mi madre para leer en mi alma era algo que no dejaba de sorprenderme una y otra vez. Si tan solo la hubiese llamado antes de abandonar a Edward…

Al pensar en su nombre, el dolor se intensificó de forma exponencial, los bordes de mi herida vibraron agónicamente y tuve que luchar para introducir aire en mis pulmones.

-Está bien mamá… te llamaré en algunos días ¿vale…? Dame tiempo. – Dije cada palabra con jadeos lastimosos. Había salido al patio trasero, la lluvia había dado una breve tregua, y yo necesitaba respirar aire puro. Sentía que me ahogaba dentro de casa, dentro de mi mente y de mi cuerpo.

-Como quieras Bella, no te atosigaré, pero por favor, si de verdad te gusta ese hombre, no te rindas a la primera adversidad, lucha por lo que quieres. – Que luchase por lo que quería…

-De acuerdo, hasta pronto mamá. – Avancé descalza por el césped empapado y me senté en un viejo banco de madera, oscura y áspera por la intemperie. No sentía el frío del amanecer, el mío propio tenía varios grados menos.

-Hasta pronto cariño, cuídate mucho mi cielo. –

-Adiós mamá. –

La conversación con mi madre me hundió en el reconocimiento de mi propia estupidez. Me había precipitado con Edw… ¡Ahhgg! Con… Él. Siempre fue sincero conmigo, desde el primer momento me dijo lo que esperaba de mí con total claridad, y yo, en cuanto supe que lo amaba, pretendí que él sintiese por mí exactamente lo mismo, sin darle tiempo, presionándolo. Mi insistencia y yo lo habíamos acorralado. No creía que Él fuese un hombre acostumbrado a que lo pusiesen contra las cuerdas… Y definitivamente, yo no era la chica que le hiciese perder la cabeza por amor.

No pude, ni quise detener el llanto, pero sí conseguí ahogar el grito desgarrado que luchaba por abrirse paso en mi pecho.

Poco a poco la mañana fue haciéndose más presente, abriéndose camino a través de la penumbra, apenas fui consciente cuando mi padre y Sue se levantaron y me dedicaron algunas palabras a las que no presté atención y que no recordaba si había contestado o no. Para no tener que responder más preguntas, volví a entrar y me autoexilié en mi cuarto con el vago pretexto del trabajo atrasado. Pero me limité a mirar por la ventana, sin ver realmente nada.

No sé cuánto tiempo pasó, pero alguien tocó suavemente en mi puerta. Se trataba de Sue que venía con un periódico en las manos y había entrado de forma respetuosa en mi dormitorio.

-Bella… No sé si hago bien, pero pensé que quizás te gustaría ver esto. – Sue mantenía una mirada extrañamente cautelosa y me ofrecía un periódico doblado.

-¡Claro! Gracias Sue. – Le tendí la mano y me dio el periódico abierto por la parte de sociedad. Discretamente, volvió a dejarme sola, cerrando la puerta tras ella. Iba a tener que disculparme por mi comportamiento con mi padre y con Sue. Lo haría cuando me encontrase mejor.

Pero eso había sido raro. ¿Qué podría haber llamado la atención de Sue como para enseñármelo? Ninguna de las dos éramos aficionadas a los cotilleos.

Mi corazón se paró en seco cuando vi, ocupando una cuarta parte de la página, una foto de Él y mía bailando en la cena. Él se inclinaba sobre mí, con los labios cerca de mi oído, yo sonreía de forma seductora, estábamos abrazados, muy juntos y con las manos unidas sobre su pecho. Recordaba perfectamente ese momento, fue cuando me decía la forma en que iba a hacerme gritar su nombre. Dios… ¿Esa era la cara que yo ponía cuándo me contaba lo que tenía planeado para mí esa noche? ¡Menuda revelación!

Ni siquiera fui consciente de que hubiese fotógrafos por allí, ni de que hubiésemos estado bailando de esa forma tan íntima cuando nos encontrábamos rodeados de tantas personas. En ese momento comprendí la facilidad que parecía tener todo el mundo para leer en mí, era un puto libro abierto… Pero Él parecía tener la misma actitud conmigo.

Parecíamos una pareja de enamorados, llegué a esa conclusión con mucha amargura. Entonces, incluso dolió más, algo que nunca hubiese creído posible. Ya no luchaba contra las lágrimas, las dejaba correr lentamente por mis mejillas, con la vana esperanza de que un día se acabasen. Nunca en mi vida lloré tanto.

Mi parte masoquista se empeñó en leer el artículo:

"_Edward Cullen, el conocido y reputado hombre de negocios, sorprendido bailando en actitud más que cariñosa con una hermosa joven, la Srta. Isabella Swan, en el baile que siguió a la cena benéfica…bla ,bla, bla. Es la primera vez que uno de los solteros más codiciados del país se deja ver en público acompañado por una mujer. Son constantes los rumores que lo han relacionado con un gran número de mujeres, pero ésta es la primera vez que es fotografiado con una de sus acompañantes." – _¿De verdad? ¡Vaya! Pasé mis dedos por las mejillas para apartar algunas lágrimas, mientras sorbía mis mocos ruidosamente, y seguí leyendo. – "_Dando lugar a todo tipo de especulaciones sobre su relación con esa joven. Hasta ahora no había más que borrosas fotografías robadas del Sr. Cullen en compañía de diversas mujeres, que sus abogados se han encargado de retirar una a una...__" –_ ¡Por favor! Me salté la parte en la que especulaban sobre si esa fotografía suponía la confirmación de que mantenía una relación seria conmigo. – _"Edward Cullen es conocido por su contribución a numerosas causas benéficas, por su indiscutible éxito en los negocios, y por la discreción de su vida privada. Un hombre hecho a sí mismo, de orígenes humildes, que es un ejemplo de tenacidad y superación para todos."_ – Orígenes humildes…

Con la poca voluntad que me quedaba, arranqué con cuidado la página, la doblé a la mitad, y la guardé en la parte trasera de la foto en la que estábamos mi madre y yo en la playa, con nuestra imagen orientada hacia fuera. La besé antes de volver a taparla.

Sentí que me moría. Daría cualquier cosa por no haberme marchado, por haber pensado las cosas con calma, por haber hablado con él sobre mi encuentro con Tanya, por haber llamado a mi madre antes de hacer la estupidez de mi vida... Pero fue decisión mía abandonarlo, él me pidió innumerables veces que no me marchase, y ahora tenía que asumir las consecuencias de mi inseguridad, de mi cobardía, y vivir con ellas el resto de mi vida. Él siempre me habló de sus mujeres, no entiendo porqué no pensé que nos encontraríamos con alguna tarde o temprano. Era evidente que no me darían la "bienvenida al club".

Y yo lo comprendía, era desgarrador perder a Edw… Perderlo a Él.

¡Si tan sólo tuviese otra oportunidad! Pero eso era imposible, Él no era el tipo de hombre que daba "segundas oportunidades", y mucho menos después de mi comportamiento. Me dejé caer sobre la cama en posición fetal, abrumada por el peso de mis decisiones y abatida por sus consecuencias.

"_Isabella…Quiero que seas mía..."_

"_Quiero que te sometas a mi voluntad…"_

"_Siempre he tenido una o dos mujeres a la vez…con las que he mantenido una relación parecida a la que te estoy proponiendo, pero contigo quiero llegar más lejos..." _

Un insoportable dolor estalló en mi pecho de forma salvaje e incontrolado.

"_A mí… total e incondicionalmente, en el mismo grado de entrega que yo obtenga de ti…"_

"_Respeto, confianza y sinceridad. Si no puedes ofrecerme alguna de esas tres exigencias, nuestra relación no funcionará…"_

"_Bella, si te pasase algo que yo hubiese podido evitar, me volvería loco..."_

Tuve que morder la almohada para ahogar el grito desgarrado que nacía en mi garganta.

"_Desde que te vi me siento fuertemente inclinado a protegerte, a mantenerte segura, y si para eso tengo que ponerte sobre mis rodillas y azotarte el culo, créeme que estaré más que encantado de hacerlo…"_

"_Eres mía, mía…"_

¡Tuya! Sollocé sin poder evitarlo.

"_Me he llevado intentando localizarte desde antes de medio día, Isabella, no tienes ni idea lo preocupado que me tenías…"_

"_No pude usarte para satisfacer un capricho. Me sentí desconcertado, jamás me había frenado algo así…"_

"_Supe inmediatamente que una noche no sería suficiente, que necesitaría más…"_

"_Lo pensaré, es todo lo que puedo ofrecerte por el momento…"_

Por favor… Por favor… ¡Qué esto pare! Por favor…

"_No voy a permitir que nadie te haga daño… Esa es mi obligación… y mi devoción…"_

"_Bella… lo que te estoy ofreciendo, es lo mejor que puedo dar…"_

"_Siento que te estoy perdiendo, que me estás diciendo adiós…"_

"_Bella, no quiero que te marches, quédate a mi lado, quédate conmigo..."_

Ven a por mí, Edward… Por favor… Déjame volver a tu lado… Por favor…

Con una asombrosa rapidez me metí de cabeza en la fase tres.

Sábado…

Domingo…

Lunes…

Martes…

Miércoles…

Los días pasaban lentos y tortuosos, trabajaba todo lo que podía, tratando de no pensar en el dolor que apenas me permitía respirar, apenas probaba lo que me ponían por delante, si no había nadie en casa, hasta me olvidaba de comer, y cuando llegaba la noche, me dormía de madrugada agotada de tanto llorar. A eso se redujo mi vida.

Cuando Sue me avisó para almorzar el miércoles, me arrastré como todos los días escalera abajo. Me sorprendió ver a Jacob en la cocina junto a ella con una expresión mezcla de preocupación y enfado, con su característico gesto de tener los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho. Nos abrazamos para saludarnos, y el contacto con su piel me resultó extraño, el calor que desprendía su cuerpo era abrasador, quemaba con su simple contacto, bloqueaba las terminaciones nerviosas y no penetraba, sino que era superficial, mientras que el calor que desprendía el cuerpo de Él era reconfortante, suave, despertaba mi piel y llegaba hasta mi alma, para prenderme despacio desde dentro. Estaba condenada al frío perpetuo.

Almorzamos los tres como los _Burgueses de Calais_, cada uno con una actitud diferente. Yo, como una autómata con la mirada perdida en algún punto, Jake, siendo protagonista de innumerables historias de nuestros veranos en la isla, y Sue, ávida de información y fingiendo escandalizarse cuando la narración lo requería. No se me escapaba que Jake tenía una misión que cumplir con su presencia allí, y tenía que ver conmigo: Había ido a casa de mi padre para intentar sacarme de mi melancolía.

Cuando terminamos, ayudamos a Sue con los platos y Jake insistió en que diésemos un paseo en coche, no había forma humana de hacerlo a pie bajo esa lluvia incesante, así que asentí de mala gana y tomé mi viejo impermeable amarillo. Una vez que las puertas del coche se cerraron, nos dirigimos a la vieja carretera que llevaba a la reserva Quileute, a su casa, mientras que él no paraba de hablar sobre nuestros veranos en la isla, y lo diferente que era de Forks. Diametralmente opuesto, pensé con cierto cinismo. Al detener el coche, fui consciente de que estábamos dentro del destartalado garaje junto a su casa y que él se bajaba, así que lo imité con movimientos lentos y cansados, poco entusiasmada con estar allí.

Entonces volví a ver a Julieta, que me lanzó una mirada de advertencia mientras que preparaba su arma, estaba en versión Sarah Connor(1). Sacudí mi cabeza para alejar esa extraña visión y me fijé en Jake que mi observaba con el ceño fruncido y cara de pocos amigos.

-Bien, ahora que nadie nos oye… ¿Qué coño está pasando, Bella? Charlie y Sue me llamaron por teléfono para pedirme que fuese a tu casa, a averiguar lo que tienes… Dicen que no hablas, que apenas comes, que casi no duermes, y que te pasas el día trabajando o con la mirada perdida. – Lo miré sintiéndome terriblemente culpable, mi padre estaba preocupado hasta el punto de confabularse con Jake para que tratase de hacerme soltar la lengua. Pero yo no podía, ni quería contarle a nadie lo que me pasaba, sería reconocer oficialmente mi propia estupidez, y una cosa era saberlo, y otra muy diferente, poner en palabras como yo solita, me había hecho desgraciada a causa de mis miedos. Sin remedio…

¡Qué desastre! ¡Y qué aburrimiento! La jodida historia de mi vida.

-Bella… ¿Se trata del tío de la isla? ¿Al final tuviste algo con él? – Curvaba ligeramente hacia arriba el labio superior, casi con una mueca de asco. Me negué a sincerarme con él. Me había tendido una encerrona al llevarme allí, sólo podía volver a mi casa si él me llevaba, o si llamaba a mi padre para que fuese a por mí. Cosa que no me sentía demasiado inclinada a hacer.

-Jake, llévame de vuelta a casa, por favor, tengo trabajo que hacer. – Se acercó a mí, más de lo que la buena educación permite. Sólo Él se acercaba a mí así. Di un paso atrás manteniendo la distancia de seguridad.

Julieta estaba apostada en su balcón, dispuesta a convertir su calle de Verona en la Avenida de los Francotiradores(2).

-Dime si te ha hecho daño… Te juro Bella que si te ha lastimado de alguna forma… – Lo miré angustiada.

-No, Jake… No me ha hecho daño. – He sido yo sola la que se ha hecho daño. – Llévame a casa por favor, no me encuentro bien. – Me dolía la cabeza y temía que si seguía presionándome de esa forma, me derrumbaría y me echaría a llorar desconsoladamente, entonces Jake me abrazaría y yo no quería dejarme consolar por él. Bastante confundido y enfadado se encontraba ya como para que yo empeorase las cosas comportándome como una tonta y despertase su instinto de protegerme. Y yo no quería sentir otro cuerpo que no fuese el de Edw… el de Él, envolviendo el mío.

-Te llevaré de vuelta en cuanto que me digas algo… – Me crucé de brazos y resoplé frustrada.

-Dispara. – Le dije de forma seca, y esperé pacientemente a que me preguntase lo que fuese.

-¿Te has enamorado? – Me dejó fuera de juego que fuese tan directo. Después de pensar unos instantes sobre lo que debería contestarle, decidí que lo correcto era no mentir.

-Sí. – Dije en un suspiro agachando la cabeza.

-¿Del tío ese? – Había un tono de incredulidad en su voz que llegó a ofenderme, no se me ocurría otra persona de la que resultase más fácil enamorarse que de… Él. Asentí sin levantar la vista del suelo. Jake resopló enfadado.

-¿Es por su dinero? ¿Es eso lo que te gusta de él? – Lo fulminé con la mirada por un momento, pero en el fondo no podía culparlo por su actitud, si yo no lo hubiese besado en la isla, si no lo tratase con la familiaridad y confianza con la que lo hacía… Me había visto prácticamente desnuda infinidad de veces, lo había abrazado, había confiado en él… Siempre lo había visto como a un hermano, no había segundas intenciones detrás de mi actitud, pero aquel beso en la isla fue el acto más cobarde y egoísta que pude hacerle… Y ahora parecía estar confundido por mi actitud. Casi me dolió lo que me dijo, casi, pero yo misma había elevado el umbral del dolor muy, muy por encima de lo que él podía alcanzar.

-Creí que me conocías un poco mejor. – Me limité a decirle con un deje frío en la voz que me recordó a Él, cuando me propuso viajar a Paris.

-¡Entonces no lo entiendo, Bella! – Ahí me ablandé, quizá, después de todo, Jake sí sintiese algo por mí y por eso se comportaba como lo hacía, entonces mi beso le hizo mucho más daño del que yo había pensado en un principio, y no tuve corazón para seguir enfadada con él. Yo misma me encontraba en una situación similar, amando a alguien que no me correspondía como yo necesitaba. Y eso es bastante jodido en sí mismo, lo último que necesitas es que el objeto de tu deseo retuerza el puñal dentro de la herida.

-Jake… Escúchame por favor, uno no elige de quién se enamora, sólo sucede. – Sus ojos brillaron furiosos.

-¡Pero yo quiero tener algo contigo! Aquel beso que me diste en la isla… – Comenzó a acercarse y me vi obligada a volver a dar un paso atrás, mis suposiciones eran correctas. El punto de mira del arma de Julieta encontró su objetivo en ese preciso momento.

-Te lo dije antes, y te lo repito ahora, tú no me amas, crees que sí, pero lo que tienes es algún tipo de obsesión conmigo. Y aquello fue egoísta por mi parte, te debo una disculpa por aquel impulso, estaba confundida aquella noche... Lamento profundamente haberte confundido con mi actitud. – Le di tiempo para que tragase mis palabras. – Algún día, encontrarás a alguien a quien de verdad ames, y entonces comprenderás lo que te digo. – Vi como la desesperación se asomaba a sus ojos.

-No Bella, yo te amo a ti, y no quiero renunciar a la esperanza de que un día me des la oportunidad de demostrarte que puedo hacer que tú también me ames. – Yo negaba con la cabeza a medida que lo escuchaba. Volvía a estar peligrosamente cerca, juraría que luchando para no tocarme. Julieta acariciaba nerviosa el gatillo con su dedo.

-Yo ya le he entregado mi corazón a alguien, y no creo que nunca vuelva a ser mío, como para poder entregarlo de nuevo, Jake. – Y Julieta disparó. Contorsionó la cara al oír mis palabras, se sentía herido. El eco del disparo reverberó por las calles de piedra de Verona, por unos instantes, fue lo único que se escuchó.

-Jake… – Alargué mi mano para acariciarle la mejilla, su piel era suave y caliente, pero no tan suave como la de él, ni tan querida a mi tacto. – No quemes tus alas en mí, no tengo nada que pueda darte de lo que tú quieres. – Retiró bruscamente su cara de mi mano. Miró al suelo con los puños fuertemente apretados, respirando sonoramente. Supongo que tratando de calmarse.

-Te llevaré a tu casa, tú haz lo que quieras, que yo haré lo mismo, estoy en mi derecho de no perder las esperanzas contigo, y de insistir todo lo que me parezca oportuno. Te conozco y sé que no me hubieses besado porque sí, sin un motivo. Tú no eres así. – Aquel raro momento de egoísmo en mi vida me perseguía para cobrarme… Maldito karma… Pero su terquedad rozaba lo infantil. Yo jamás podría quererlo de otra forma diferente de lo que ya le quería, se lo había dicho muchas veces, esta conversación no era nueva para nosotros. Ahora yo lo amaba a Él, y no había nada que pudiese hacer. Ya me hubiese gustado a mí, enamorarme de Jake, todo sería tan fácil… Pero el destino tiene planes que no conocemos, y después de amar como lo amaba a él, ningún hombre volvería a ser suficiente

El camino de vuelta lo hicimos en un silencio tan denso, que se podía cortar con un cuchillo. Al llegar a casa de mi padre, no bajó conmigo, se limitó a decirme por la ventanilla del coche, que estaría alrededor de mí durante los días que me quedasen de estancia en Forks. De nuevo volví a tener una visión de Julieta comprobando que todavía le quedaban suficientes balas en el cargador.

Me preocupaba Jake, el daño que le había hecho y su forma de reaccionar. Y me preocupaban esas extrañas visiones de Julieta.

De vuelta en mi habitación, pensé en la conversación que acabábamos de tener, y a la única conclusión a la que llegué, fue que no podía esconderme eternamente en casa de mi padre. El domingo volvería a Seattle, y el lunes al trabajo. Entonces presentaría mi carta de dimisión y buscaría un nuevo empleo. A fin de cuentas, tenía el apartamento pagado para los próximos tres meses, y si todo salía mal, recurriría a Jasper o a bailar de nuevo.

El jueves después de comer, sonó el teléfono de la casa de mi padre, como estaba sola, lo dejé sonar. Pero cuando se agotó la llamada, volvió a sonar inmediatamente, resignada, me levanté y fui a la cocina para contestar. Mi corazón se detuvo por una fracción de segundo, mi móvil, no lo había vuelto a ver desde que hablé con mi madre el sábado, es más, ahora que lo pensaba, no tenía ni idea de dónde lo había dejado. Luego me llamaría para ver en que parte de la casa lo había dejado. ¿Y si _alguien_ me había llamado? Me pateé el culo mentalmente, me negaba a pensar que quién yo más quería en el mundo me hubiese llamado y yo no lo hubiese escuchado. Si alguien había llamado, seguramente sería mi madre que todavía estaría preocupada por mí, en ese momento no tenía humor para otra charla sobre como no atosigar a los hombres. Alargué la mano y me llevé el teléfono de la cocina al oído.

-¿Diga? Casa de los Swan. – Dije con un tono desganado. El silencio al otro lado me puso en guardia.

-Hola Isabella. –

* * *

Como siempre muchísimas gracias a : sophia 18, Naobi Chan, Ale Cullen, Ericastelo, larosaderosas, magymc, V, sianita, Jessica, deathxrevenge, mjnd, yudy, cyndi-cullen, blancanieves, alma alv, CindyLo, madaswan, Bite Me Sr Cullen, Milhoja, Nalee Masen, alimago, PaTTi 91, Liyus, niita94, bellaliz, whit cullen, Estefaniaalicecullen, Nccm, fantwilight1, carO21, Lucimell, zujeyane, arianna masen, Dreams Hunter, Danika20, Jag400, VictoriamarieHale, Verota, , Claudhia Lady Cullen, roxcio, InumeCari-Cullen, nielasol, Vivitace, mamichuela, y dark warrior 1000. Sois las mejores con diferencia, no me puedo creer la suerte que tengo de contar con todas vosotras. Me hacéis muy feliz.

Poesía de Gustavo Adolfo Bécquer, Obras completas, de Bruguera Libro Clásico.

(1) Sarah Connor: uno de los personajes protagonistas de Ternimator.

(2) Avenida de los Francotiradores: nombre por el que se conoce al Bulevar Mese Selimovica de Sarajevo, que durante la Guerra de Bosnia (1992 - 1995) fue tomada por francotiradores serbios que disparaban a cualquiera que pasase por allí desde los altos edificios que la forman. Balance: 1030 heridos y 225 muertos.


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a SM, y la historia es mía.

Aunque la historia sea mía, sin Claudia y Enichepi todo esto sería un desastre, así que…

* * *

20.- El reencuentro.

-¿Diga? Casa de los Swan. – Dije con un tono desganado. El silencio al otro lado me puso en guardia.

-Hola Isabella.

Esa voz… ¡No podía ser! De repente, la incredulidad me dejó paralizada, el corazón eligió ese momento para volver a latir desenfrenado, el alma intentando volver al cuerpo, la garganta seca, las manos inseguras y sudadas, me temblaron tanto las piernas que tuve que apoyar la espalda contra la pared, pero seguía sin ser suficiente, las rodillas no soportaban mi peso y me dejé resbalar por la pared abajo hasta sentarme en el suelo.

-¿Isabella? – ¡Respira! ¡Contesta! ¡Responde estúpida! Un coro de voces me gritaban desde algún punto detrás de mi cabeza y juraría que pertenecían a mi madre, a Alice y a Rose... Pero no les presté mucha atención. Respiré todo lo profundamente que me permitía la situación.

-Hola Edward. – Mi voz sonó débil e insegura.

Hubo otro denso silencio.

-Isabella… ¿Cómo estás? – ¡Mal! Ven a por mí, llévame de vuelta a tu lado, al hotel o donde tú decidas, seré lo que tú quieras que sea, vuelve conmigo, déjame volver contigo. Hice acopio de valor y suspiré.

-Si te dijese que estoy bien, te mentiría. – Tenía toda mi fuerza de voluntad enfocada en no deshacerme en lágrimas, en no suplicarle que viniese a rescatarme de la pesadilla en la que me había metido. – ¿Cómo estás tú? – Oí cómo su respiración cambiaba por el teléfono y me sequé una silenciosa lágrima que había escapado.

-Isabella, me gustaría hablar contigo. – Su voz sonaba seria, firme, como siempre, solo que esa vez tenía un toque más suave, como más dulce… Preocupada incluso. ¿Cómo se sentiría él?

-Está bien… Dime lo que sea. – Por favor, por favor, por favor, que sea rápido, que el golpe definitivo sea lo suficientemente fuerte como para terminar con esta agonía. Esperaba que me dijese algo sobre el despido, que quizá insistiese en mandarme la ropa y zapatos que ya había estrenado… De forma inconsciente me encogí sobre mí misma, como queriendo protegerme del golpe que iba a recibir.

-No. La conversación que quiero tener contigo no puede ser por teléfono, me gustaría verte. – ¡Quería verme! ¡Quería verme! Le "gustaría" verme… ¿Estaba preparada para verlo? No. Ni para escuchar lo que me tuviese que decir. Pero ni muerta iba a perder la oportunidad de volver a hablar con él, incluso trataría de convencerlo para que me aceptase de nuevo. No tenía nada que perder, y esta semana sin él, me había dado una completa visión del verdadero infierno.

-Bueno… Yo… Tenía pensado volver a Seattle el domingo. – Un suave suspiro sonó al otro lado del teléfono.

-¿No podemos vernos antes? – ¡Oh, por Dios! En ese punto mi respiración se agitó, siguiendo el ritmo de mi corazón.

-Claro, sí, como quieras. Ehh… mañana puedo volver, si te viene bien podríamos vernos el sábado. – Soné ansiosa y de nuevo el silencio me indicó que parecía pensarlo.

-Estaré ahí esta tarde. – ¡¿Qué? ¿Esta misma tarde? Mi corazón luchaba por salir del pecho y mi respiración se volvió errática. – A menos que me digas que no quieres volver a verme. – Su entonación era fría y contenida, no dejaba traspasar ningún sentimiento.

-¡No! Es decir… A… a mí también me gustaría hablar contigo. – Cuanto antes.

-Bien, esta tarde estaré allí. Hasta entonces Isabella.

-Hasta luego Edward.

Cuando colgó, todavía me quedé un rato con el auricular del teléfono en la mano, atónita, escuchando el inconfundible sonido intermitente, que indicaba que la llamada se había terminado. ¡Espabila imbécil!

Me levanté de un salto, colgué rápidamente el teléfono y… Y me quedé bloqueada en medio de la cocina, sin saber que hacer primero.

Desde Seattle hasta Forks, en coche y sin paradas, se tardaban alrededor de tres horas y media en llegar. Eran las dos y media, así que llegaría sobre las seis. Y tenía que pensar, no sabía las intenciones que traía Edward, de repente su nombre ya no dolía tanto, debía prepararme para cualquier cosa. Iban a ser las tres horas y media más largas de mi vida.

¡Primero, depilación!

¡Segundo, ducha!

¡Tercero, ropa!

¡Cuarto, pensar!

Ese sería el orden correcto, gracias a Dios mi cerebro había vuelto a funcionar y parecía que la parte más práctica había tomado el mando y dirigía al resto de mi cuerpo como si mi reunión con Edward fuese a terminar como yo quería que terminase: Entre sus brazos y a ser posible, desnuda y satisfecha.

Pero no sería tan sencillo ni tan rápido, antes de que eso pudiese pasa, cosa que no estaba tan clara, debíamos hablar sobre cosas muy serias. Y yo en realidad no tenía ni idea de sus verdaderos motivos para querer tener esa conversación. Ya lo pensaría luego.

Corrí escaleras arriba hacia el baño, todavía sin poder creerme que Edward hubiese llamado, y parecía tener prisa por hablar conmigo. Estaba al borde de un ataque de histeria. No quería hacerme ilusiones, pero si quería despedirme, lo hubiese hecho por teléfono, o se hubiese encargado el Sr. Banner de enviarme por correo electrónico la carta de despido, ¿no? Yo sabía lo rápido que Edward podía ser poniendo de patitas en la calle a alguien.

Pero él venía a hablar de algo personal, algo que no quería hacer por teléfono y que no podía esperar hasta el sábado. Hecho que yo agradecía en el alma, desde el jueves, hasta el sábado, a mí me hubiese dado tiempo a volverme loca varias veces, haciendo conjeturas sobre nuestra conversación pendiente, y las extrañas visiones de Julieta ya me tenían bastante desconcertada.

¿Y si venía a decirme que ya estaba con otra? Tuve ganas de ponerme a mí misma los ojos en blanco. ¡No seas ridícula Isabella Marie Swan! Si fuese así no tenía por qué tomarse la molestia de informarme que ya estaba con otra, ni mucho menos, venir para eso. Sí, eso tenía lógica. Tenía que tranquilizarme, de lo contrario, la espera sería mucho más difícil de lo que ya era.

Revolví en el armario del baño, y encontré un kit de cera casero de Sue. Mañana le compraría otro, se trataba de un caso de verdadera emergencia. Me depile a conciencia, de forma meticulosa. Todo, me depilé todo, y no quise pararme a pensar si estaba haciendo bien o no. ¿Qué puedo decir sobre la depilación integral "ahí" con un kit casero? ¡Ah, sí!, ¡Augmfff-duelecomosuputamadreporDios! La próxima sería en un centro de belleza, con una civilizada y amable esteticien, a la que no pudieses partirle la cara por educación, pero con suficientes parientes de los que acordarme mientras le dedicaba mi mejor sonrisa falsa de "estoy bien, estoy bien".

Si tenía la más mínima oportunidad, me arrojaría a los brazos de ese hombre sin dudarlo dos veces. Pero era cierto, todavía teníamos que hablar primero y no sabía que quería decirme. Sí… tenía que hablar con él de cosas importantes. Pero lo haría preparada para cualquier eventualidad.

Me duché, me sequé el pelo hasta dejarlo liso y busqué algo de ropa. Decidí ser prudente. Una cosa era ir depilada, hecho que él no tenía porqué saber, a menos que se diesen las circunstancias, y otra cosa era vestirme de forma que descubriese mis cartas en cuanto me pusiese los ojos encima. Quería esperar al menos hasta que abriese la boca para delatarme.

Resoplé frustrada con la cabeza metida en el armario, tenía muy poca ropa en casa, apenas la que había traído en la bolsa de deportes y un par de prendas más, pero las descarté inmediatamente, eran viejas, pasadas de moda, y olían a guardadas. Tenía que arreglármelas con lo poco que había traído. La ropa interior era de algodón blanca, lo menos erótico que alguien pudiese imaginar... Si todo salía bien, no la tendría puesta durante mucho tiempo. Elegí unos vaqueros ajustados, suaves y gastados, unas botas cortas de tacón, una camiseta amplia blanca y un cárdigan color arena como las botas. Iba vestida de forma sencilla, nada parecido a como a Edward le gustaba verme de elegante y sofisticada… Pero esa era la ropa que tenía a mano. Además tampoco pretendía intentar impresionarlo.

Una vez que terminé me miré al espejo y descubrí desolada que la tristeza de esos días me había pasado factura, tenía profundas ojeras y estaba demasiado pálida… Me maquillé más de lo normal procurando cubrir mis defectos, pero di la tarea por imposible, parecía una máscara, así que me lavé la cara y me conformé con el suave maquillaje que siempre llevaba.

Bajé las escaleras y fui al jardín trasero, hacia al viejo banco de madera, la lluvia había parado, y yo necesitaba aire fresco. Todavía faltaban casi dos horas para que Edward llegase, tenía tiempo para sentar las bases de lo que yo quería. Suponiendo que él viniese para hablar de nosotros…

Bueno, en el caso de que Edward quisiese volver conmigo, tenía que dejar claro lo que esperaba de esa relación, quería conocerlo bien, que se abriese, que confiase en mí. Si quería volver conmigo, necesitaba saber el motivo. Recuerda: no lo presiones. El consejo de mi madre resonó en mi cabeza y yo asentí como si ella misma me lo hubiese dicho.

Pero… ¿Y si no quiere volver conmigo? ¿Y si viene para otra cosa? Era una posibilidad casi más creíble que la anterior. Pero no se me ocurría nada por lo que un hombre tan importante como él, dejase tirada su agenda, compromisos y negocios, para venir a verme a un pueblo perdido del mapa.

No, no iba a pasar por lo mismo otra vez, ya bastantes problemas me había buscado con mi actitud. Sería valiente y fuerte, y si tenía la más mínima oportunidad, lucharía por volver con él, con mi hombre, estaba decidida a seguir los consejos de mi madre y no los olvidaría.

Pero si él no quería volver a saber nada más de mí… Bueno, en ese caso apretaría los dientes, y me marcharía todo lo lejos de él que pudiese. Todo eso una vez que hubiésemos hablado, y yo estuviese segura de que ya no había nada que hacer, no antes. Estaba empezando a sentirme ansiosa de verdad, se me iba a hacer eterno el tiempo que quedase hasta ver a Edward.

Un angustioso pensamiento me encogió dolorosamente el estómago. ¡Por Dios, que no le pase nada en el viaje! ¡Qué no tenga un accidente! O que lo secuestre un preso fugado… O se le cruce un ciervo en el camino… O alguien se ponga de parto y tenga que pararse a ayudar… ¡Isabella Marie Swan! ¡Ya es suficiente! ¡Céntrate! No va a pasar nada, tranquilízate.

Respiré hondo, profundamente, si continuaba así, acabaría por hiperventilar y sentirme mareada, era lo último que necesitaba en ese momento.

Las nubes se abrieron en el cielo y unos tímidos rayos de sol acariciaron mi piel, cerré los ojos y levanté la cabeza para disfrutar la tibieza, en mi búsqueda de algo de calor que confortase mi cuerpo y mi alma. Me concentré en mis sensaciones físicas, escuchaba el frenético retumbar de mi corazón en el pecho, el frío, jamás había sentido tanto frío que no se quitaba con nada. Lancé un vistazo alrededor, para observar como el sol arrancaba destellos de las frágiles gotas de lluvia en los árboles, las hojas del suelo, el césped…

¡Mierda! Un reflejo mucho más brillante llamó mi atención, en medio del césped empapado, parcialmente cubierto por algunas hojas estaba mi móvil. ¡Joder! Debió de caerse el día que hablé con mi madre… el sábado pasado. Lo recogí del suelo, estaba completamente mojado, e inservible. ¡Por eso Edward había llamado al teléfono de casa! Seguramente me llamó al móvil y… Una sensación de malestar me inundó el estómago. Era un desastre con patas. Bufé enfadada conmigo misma. ¿Querría Edward azotarme otra vez por un nuevo problema con el teléfono? Una parte muy fuerte de mí deseaba con vehemencia volver a encontrarme sobre sus rodillas recibiendo unos contundentes azotes por mi comportamiento.

Pero eso no era posible… Al menos no hasta que hubiésemos hablado de todo lo que teníamos pendiente.

Fui a la cocina para escribir una nota para mi padre y Sue, diciéndoles que no me esperasen, que saldría con un amigo del trabajo y que no llevaba el móvil.

El timbre de la puerta me sobresaltó cuando sujetaba la nota con un imán al frigorífico. Miré el reloj, todavía faltaba al menos una hora hasta que Edward llegase. Esperaba de todo corazón que no fuese Jake, no tenía los nervios como para aguantar su insistencia en esos momentos, pero seguramente sí sería él, pocas personas más podrían llamar a la puerta de mi padre en horas de trabajo. Solté los restos del móvil en la encimera de la cocina y fui hacia la puerta decidida a deshacerme de él enseguida.

Edward estaba en la puerta, con los ojos más verdes que nunca, la expresión tensa y un aura que jamás había sentido antes en nadie. Todo en él me llamaba hacia su cuerpo, me sentía arrastrada por su magnetismo con mucha más fuerza que la primera vez, porque antes lo intuía, pero ahora tenía la certeza del poder que ejercía sobre mí. Cada fibra de mi cuerpo gritaba para que me arrojase a sus brazos.

Pero había algo diferente en él. Estaba hermoso de una forma desgarradora, parecía un ángel herido. Profundas sombras oscurecían la zona bajo sus ojos, éstos tenían una luz triste, nada que ver con su brillo e intensidad habitual, y una barba incipiente cubría su cara. Aún así me dejó sin aliento, mis recuerdos no le hacían justicia en absoluto. Quise abrazarlo, y soportar su sufrimiento por él.

-Isabella… – Sería completamente feliz si esa voz fuese la única música de mi vida.

-Hola. – Apenas susurré sin aliento. –Llegas pronto. – Lo sé, sonó muy estúpido, pero fue lo único que se me ocurrió, sin embargo él sonrió apenas con la comisura de sus perfectos labios, y la tensión entre nosotros pareció aligerarse un poco. Vestía una cazadora de cuero marrón, una sencilla y lisa camiseta blanca, vaqueros gastados ajustados en sus muslos y botas… Ese hombre debería estar sobre una pasarela.

-He venido volando bajo. – Pude ver un breve destello en sus ojos. – Tenemos una habitación y una conversación pendiente… ¿Vamos? – El Edward seguro de sí mismo y dominante estaba delante de mí en toda su gloria. Asentí y cogí mi viejo bolso con manos temblorosas y pasos inseguros. Alargó su mano, y se la tomé. Fue la sensación más maravillosa del mundo.

Nos subimos a un enorme Volvo plateado que nunca le había visto antes. Tenía reservada una cabaña en el Lake Crescent Lodge. Estaba a unas veintiséis millas de Forks, recorrer esa distancia para cualquier persona serían unos cuarenta minutos, para Edward, apenas veinte. Ese hombre conducía como un maníaco, igual que hacía otras cosas… Hicimos el trayecto en un silencio incómodo y denso, aliviado en parte por la suave música clásica que salía del equipo del coche. La electricidad que parecía rodearnos siempre, se vio incrementada, incluso creí escuchar su zumbido.

Yo no podía con los nervios, me aferraba al asiento con las manos hasta el punto de que mis dedos estaban blancos por la presión, y de vez en cuando me atrevía a lanzarle miradas furtivas. Estaba serio, concentrado, y con la determinación plasmada en su perfecto rostro. Pero la mayoría del tiempo veía horrorizada, cómo difusas manchas verdes pasaban a toda velocidad por los cristales del coche.

Paró el coche delante de una cabaña privada, perfectamente escondida y con unas preciosas vistas sobre el Lago Quail, peligrosamente romántica, y muy discreta. Sacó una maleta y entramos casi sin mirarnos, me instó a pasar delante de él y me encontré con una enorme cama, junto a una también enorme chimenea, que dominaba la habitación. A un lado estaba una cocina pequeña pero bien equipada, junto a ella una puerta daba a lo que supuse que sería el baño, y otra zona de estar y comedor. Las ventanas francesas se abrían al exterior, dejando entrar una preciosa vista del atardecer sobre el lago. Era un sitio perfecto para dos enamorados. ¿Lo habría hecho a propósito? ¿O simplemente era la mejor habitación disponible en la zona?

-Ponte cómoda, voy a pedir algo para cenar. Comenzó a ordenar por el móvil y yo volví a dejar vagar mi vista por los bosques de la Península Olimpic. – No creía que mi estómago admitiese ningún alimento, incluso sentí algo de náuseas cuando pidió vino, ensalada césar y varios tipos de queso. Permanecí de pie junto a uno de los sillones cerca de la chimenea encendida con las manos extendidas hacia el fuego. Necesitaba entrar en calor, entre los nervios y el frío, mis manos temblaban violentamente.

-Edward, no tengo hambre, no te molestes. – Sus ojos relampaguearon enfadados, y pude ver como hacía uso de todo su autocontrol para calmarse.

-Isabella… Sigues estando asombrosamente hermosa, pero tu palidez y esas oscuras sombras bajo tus ojos me dan una idea bastante aproximada de cómo has estado estos días… No te has cuidado. – Lo dijo de forma suave, pero había un reproche de fondo. Agaché la cabeza incapaz de mirarlo a la cara, de nuevo sentía unas ganas inmensas de llorar.

-Edward… Yo… Eso no importa realmente. – Me sentía avergonzada por ser tan malditamente transparente y exponer mi dolor por perderlo de esa forma tan evidente delante de sus ojos. Pero en vez de contestarme permaneció callado, mirándome intensamente y juraría que tratando de controlar el enfado que se filtraba a través de sus ojos. Por algún motivo, el hecho de que no me hubiese cuidado durante estos días, lo enfadaba. Y eso me gustaba a mí, me hizo albergar algunas esperanzas de que lo nuestro se solucionase.

Unos suaves golpes sonaron en la puerta y yo di un respingo por el susto. Edward no se inmutó por los golpes y se dirigió a abrir la puerta con su característico andar felino. ¡Cómo había extrañado observar sus elegantes movimientos!

Los dos empleados del complejo hotelero de cabañas en el que estábamos, entraron sigilosamente dando las buenas noches y dispusieron rápidamente la mesa del comedor con la cena para dos que Edward había encargado. Él les hizo un gesto con la mano, firmó la factura, les dio una propina y no se molestó en despedirlos, mientras que no me quitaba los ojos de encima. Me sentí totalmente desnuda bajo la intensidad de su mirada.

Cuando nos quedamos solos de nuevo, Edward retiró la silla de la mesa con uno de esos halagadores gestos caballerosos que me dejaban tan sorprendida, invitándome a sentarme. Obedecí con pasos inseguros, ya nos estábamos acercando a la hora de la verdad.

Abrió una botella de vino tinto y llenó dos copas, todo eso sin apartar la vista de mí apenas lo necesario. Me ofreció una copa y yo probé el vino. Sabía delicioso, con cuerpo, pero suave al mismo tiempo.

-Tú comes, y yo te cuento a qué he venido. – Estaba tan desesperada por saberlo, que creo que incluso sentí hambre. Tomé con el tenedor un pequeño corte de queso con miel, y me lo llevé a la boca inmediatamente. Edward asintió y suspiró antes de tomar un sorbo de su copa.

-Isabella, te echo de menos... Mucho y quiero que vuelvas a mi lado. – Lo miré sorprendida y con los ojos brillantes. Nunca imaginé que Edward me dijese esas palabras, y de forma tan directa, estaba mentalmente preparada para ser yo quién le pidiese volver, con la esperanza de que me aceptase, pero lo dijo él, sin rodeos y con su voz cargada de una poco usual necesidad. Se le notaba tenso, él no era un hombre acostumbrado a hacer ese tipo de declaraciones. Supe que era sincero. Tenía que decir algo… era mi turno.

-Edward… Yo quiero volver contigo, yo… – Ya no lo soporté más, y traicioneras lágrimas rodaron de forma silenciosa por mis mejillas.

Edward me dio unos minutos, esperando respetuosamente a que mi llanto cediese, me ofreció su pañuelo que olía a él, sequé las lágrimas de mi cara y lo miré con una sonrisa triste a modo de disculpa. Tenía una expresión contenida, pero en sus ojos pude ver que mis lágrimas le dolían.

-Esa noche, dijiste que sentías cosas por mí. – Hizo una pausa. – ¿Ha cambiado algo de lo que me dijiste? – La intensidad de su mirada se anclaba directamente en mi alma y en mi corazón.

Sólo pude negar con la cabeza.

-Come. – Lo obedecí, consciente de que me iba a atragantar entre las lágrimas y la maldita ensalada.

-Ya no tengo fuerzas para seguir luchando contra esto. – Suspiró frustrado. – Debería dejarte ir, no soy bueno para ti, pero me temo que soy una persona terriblemente egoísta, te quiero a mi lado, y quiero estar contigo al menos hasta que te des cuenta del monstruo que soy en realidad, y salgas huyendo.* – ¡Oh, Edward! Luché por dominar la salvaje ola de sentimientos que se agolparon en mi pecho. Un tsunami que amenazaba con tumbarme en el suelo inconsciente. ¡Qué ni se te ocurra desmayarte! Respiré hondo varias veces, era mi turno para poner las cartas bocarriba.

-Dijiste que había cosas de ti que yo no sabía, que cuando las supiese, no volvería a querer saber nada más. – Lo miré directamente a los ojos. – Bien, tengo que decirte que nada, absolutamente nada de tu pasado, hará que me separe de ti. – Hice una pausa para tratar de ordenar mis pensamientos de forma más o menos coherente. – A mí lo que me da miedo es el futuro, tu pasado forma parte del hombre que eres, y nada de lo que hay en ti me produce rechazo, muy al contrario, ejerces sobre mí una atracción muy difícil de resistir. – La firmeza y seguridad de mis palabras me sorprendieron incluso a mí misma.

La expresión en los ojos de Edward se suavizó ante mis palabras, y me observó durante unos instantes, supongo que valorando la veracidad de mi afirmación.

-He estado pensando con calma la petición que me hiciste sobre que intentásemos mantener una relación más convencional, y quiero intentar tener esa relación contigo, pero si me aceptas de nuevo, tendrás que ayudarme y ser paciente, porque nunca he tenido nada parecido y cuando no conozco el terreno que piso… – Se pasó nervioso la mano por el pelo. – Me vuelvo algo ansioso. Así que procuraré darte esa relación más estrecha que necesitas para estar tranquila y confiada a mi lado, pero debo advertirte que no será fácil en muchas ocasiones. Si es que me aceptas de nuevo. – Se me encogió el corazón, él quería intentarlo y yo… Yo apenas pude reaccionar… Sólo fui consciente de llevarme las manos a la boca, y de sentir correr gruesas lágrimas por mis mejillas mientras asentía sin poder pronunciar ni una palabra a causa de la emoción.

Entonces los ojos de Edward se iluminaron, se levantó de la mesa y tiró de mí hacia él, aprisionándome en sus brazos y mirándome de esa forma que sólo él miraba, viendo a través de mis ojos, directamente en mi alma.

-¿Volverás conmigo Isabella? ¿Volverás a ser mía? – No jugaba limpio, lo dijo tan cerca de mis labios, que si hubiese tenido que pensar la respuesta, sencillamente hubiese sido incapaz. Pero en sus ojos pude ver necesidad, miedo, anhelo, incertidumbre…

-Sí… Volveré contigo Edward. – Mi voz sonó estrangulada por el nudo en mi garganta.

Sus ojos relampaguearon triunfantes y nuestras bocas chocaron. Fue un beso largo, apasionado, profundo y necesitado, con una mano me pegaba a su cuerpo, la otra hundida en mi pelo, sujetándome la cabeza firme en su sitio, su barba rozaba mi cara. ¡Por Dios! ¡Cuánto había echado de menos su sabor! ¡Y su olor! ¡Y su cuerpo! Yo tiraba de su cabello con una mano, mientras que con la otra me aferraba a su dura espalda, clavando los dedos en sus músculos. Ya no sentía frío, una conocida sensación cálida recorrió cada célula de mi cuerpo, estaba de nuevo en brazos de Edward. En casa.

A medida que el beso se hizo más intenso, abrí más la boca para permitir que su lengua entrase exigiendo, la sensación cálida en mi pecho dio paso a otra bien conocida también, el calor abrasador, que nacía entre mis piernas, crecía despacio por mi vientre, y se extendía a través de mi espalda hasta mis pechos. No era la única, su erección presionaba mi vientre con creciente urgencia. Gemimos uno en la boca del otro abrumados por la intensidad de ese beso.

Pero de repente se separó de mí, demasiado pronto para mi gusto, miró dentro de mis ojos, y me dio suaves besos en los labios, como final mordió de forma sutil mi labio inferior y tiró de él suavemente. Luego acarició mi cara con las yemas de sus dedos lentamente, como si estuviese reconociendo mis facciones.

-Eres aún más hermosa de lo que recordaba… A pesar del sufrimiento que todavía refleja tu rostro. Yo soy el responsable de eso… Cuidaré de ti, no volverás a pasar por esta situación nunca más. Yo me ocuparé de todo… – Cerré los ojos y asentí despacio, había conseguido que volviese a sentirme cuidada e importante, él se preocupaba por mí y eso era suficiente como para intentarlo de nuevo.

Me dejó suavemente en la silla, y se sentó delante de mí, acercándome el plato con la ensalada, le devolví una sonrisa de agradecimiento.

-Come. – Y gustosa le obedecí. La vida había vuelto a mí, el calor, el vino sabía delicioso, el apetito… y no sólo por la comida. Pero aún tenía una misión que cumplir.

-Edward… Me gustaría… disculparme por salir corriendo de esa forma, debí haberme quedado y discutir las cosas en frío, con calma. – Asintió con la cabeza, y en su expresión había un reproche contenido. – La verdad es que lo estabas haciendo bastante bien, el detalle del almuerzo me gustó muchísimo… Y también que me llevases a la cena. – Eso último lo dije a media voz, incapaz de apartar de mi mente las terribles horas y días que siguieron a la cena. De repente parecieron lejanos.

Edward me cogió la mano y acarició con su pulgar mis nudillos. En uno de esos gestos llenos de ternura que tan poco frecuentes eran en él, y me vi completamente desarmada con ese simple gesto.

-Isabella, eres demasiado impulsiva e insegura. Y aunque me parezca encantadora esa impulsividad, y la forma en que te ruborizas, no dejo de reconocer que esa combinación, es una mezcla bastante explosiva, que va a darnos muchos problemas si no hacemos algo al respecto. – Agaché la cabeza avergonzada, y ruborizada. – Tendré que trabajar en fortalecer tu confianza en mí, y en ti misma. Permíteme guiarte de la mano, ser tu maestro en el arte de la disciplina, hacer de ti una mujer fuerte y segura de sí misma... Sólo tienes que confiar en mí y obedecerme. – No tenía ni idea de cómo conseguiría hacer eso, pero no dudaba de que acabaría lográndolo. Todo lo que Edward se proponía, lo conseguía. Y yo pondría todo de mi parte para que así fuese.

-Yo… No me siento bien con mi forma de actuar… Por favor, instrúyeme en… en el arte de la disciplina, prometo confiar en ti, obedecerte y también ser paciente contigo. – La sonrisa que se formó en los labios de Edward al escuchar mi aceptación, fue lo más maravilloso que había visto hasta ese momento.

-No sólo tienes que ser paciente, sobretodo tienes que confiar en mí, hablar abiertamente de todo lo que te preocupe, si vamos a volver a estar juntos, quiero que seas consciente de que yo estoy pendiente del más mínimo detalle de tu vida. Recuerda Isabella, respeto confianza y sinceridad. Si voy a cuidar de ti, de que todo esté en su sitio, tienes que ser sincera, y no esconderme nada. No puedo tenerte de la forma que quiero si no confías en mí de forma incondicional. – Empujó un poco más el plato hacia mí, insistiendo, y empezamos a comer, esa vez de verdad, pero con mi cabeza llena de interrogantes sobre él y sobre el futuro que empezábamos juntos.

-Todavía no sé que pasó en el baile para que reaccionases así. – Me miró sobre el borde de su copa. - ¿Acaso te asusté con mis planes para esa noche? – Me ruboricé a la vez que mis músculos vaginales se contraían dolorosamente. Tuve que beber.

-No, no fue eso, tú no hiciste nada. Más bien fueron mis miedos, mis inseguridades. – Evité cuidadosamente mencionar la conversación con la bruja rubia, todavía no me sentía preparada para eso.

-Entonces… ¿Debo suponer que no es por el tipo de sexo que me gusta? – Volví a ruborizarme violentamente, mientras que recuerdos de nosotros pasaban velozmente por mi mente, dejándome con ganas de jadear.

-No, me gusta tu forma de… – Estaba roja hasta niveles insospechados y sentía mi cara arder. No pude evitar tocarme una mejilla con el dorso de los dedos. Juraría que vi su sonrisa perversa por el rabillo del ojo.

-Follar Isabella, la palabra es follar. – Sinvergüenza… Disfrutaba viéndome así.

-Me gusta tu forma de follarme. – Eso era lo que en realidad me gustaba más de su forma de follar, que me follaba a mí. Y como lo hacía también, por supuesto.

-Eso pensaba... Pero no sólo me voy a conformar con follarte… También voy a azotarte. – ¡Ahh! Tuve que juntar mis muslos para tratar de calmar la creciente sensación de necesidad de mi centro.

-Lo sé.

-¿Ya no te preocupa que no puedas soportarlo? ¿Qué no te guste? – Negué con la cabeza, era lo más cerca que estaba dispuesta a llegar, de admitir que a una parte de mí, esos azotes le gustaron. Y mucho.

-Isabella, yo disfruto mucho azotándote. Es increíble la forma en que me hace sentir el hecho de que lo aceptes, ver tu entrega, tu excitación… Me resulta algo muy erótico e irresistible. – Esa voz seductora y aterciopelada conseguiría de mí cualquier cosa.

-Puedo asegurarte que no provocaré deliberadamente que me azotes, pero si tan importante es para ti… – Sonreía de lado, de forma canalla, como disfrutando de una broma privada.

-Te aseguro que dentro de poco voy a tener el enorme placer de escuchar cómo me suplicas que te de unos azotes. Unos azotes que te resultarán dolorosos… Y amarás esa sensación. – Miles de mariposas furiosas llenaron mi estómago.

-No creo que eso pase en un futuro cercano, ni lejano. – Ensanchó su sonrisa como respuesta, mostrando unos deslumbrantes dientes de depredador.

-Dime algo Isabella, si deslizo ahora mismo los dedos bajo tus bragas… ¿Qué encontraría? – Me ruboricé violentamente y tuve que apartar la mirada de su expresión canalla y seductora. Una piscina recién depilada, eso encontrarías, chico listo. Entonces le disparé una mirada cargada de intención, pero tímida a la vez.

-No voy a contestarte a eso, si quieres saberlo, tendrás que averiguarlo por ti mismo. – Lo dije a medio camino entre la sensual provocación y la advertencia. No tengo la más remota idea, de dónde saqué el coraje para contestarle eso, Edward levantó las cejas asombrado, pero luego su sonrisa se abrió todavía más.

-No me provoques Isabella, estarías sobre esta mesa antes de que pudieses reaccionar. – Mi clítoris latió como respuesta, quizá fuese eso justo lo que necesitaba. Él inclinaba la cabeza hacia un lado y se acariciaba el labio inferior con su dedo índice. – Eso me recuerda algo, el bondaje va incluido en el lote. Voy a seguir atándote e inmovilizándote mientras disfruto de tu cuerpo. La elección de la forma en la que quiero tomarte me pertenece por completo. – Hizo una pausa para medir mi reacción, pero yo me limité a morderme el labio, nerviosa y excitada. – Pero si eres buena, quizás considere tener en cuenta alguna petición especial que quieras hacerme. – Mmmmm… Procuré controlar mi respiración, que a esas alturas de la conversación era agitada y superficial.

-Eso me gusta, me resulta muy… excitante, al menos por lo que conozco hasta ahora. – Edward asintió satisfecho, yo me preguntaba cómo una conversación de reconciliación, había derivado en algo tan erótico. Estábamos en su terreno, pero la verdad es que el sexo era muy importante para nuestra relación. Sí, esta conversación era totalmente necesaria.

-Quiero conocer a tu padre. – ¡Wow! ¡Vaya giro en la conversación! ¿Qué había pasado con esa charla caliente y erótica que iba tan claramente encaminada hacia la cama? Se me hacía desconcertante pensar en Edward atándome como la última vez, y al segundo siguiente pensar en presentárselo a mi padre. Pero así era él. Suspiré profundamente.

-No… no creo que sea buena idea. – Pude ver la máscara de frialdad de nuevo en la cara de Edward.

-¿Te avergüenzas de mí? ¿Por qué quieres mantener lo nuestro en secreto? – Ufff, eso no me lo esperaba. No lo dijo dolido, más bien desafiante. – No parece una actitud muy coherente con tu petición de una relación más convencional. – Buen punto, tenía más razón que un santo.

-No es eso Edward, es solo que… – No sabía cómo explicarlo, pero no me sentía cómoda con la idea de que mi padre supiese de mi relación con Edward. – Sería la primera vez que le presentase a un "chico"… Pero, bueno, de todas formas no importa, seguramente mi padre también ha visto nuestra foto en el periódico. – Sonrió de medio lado, pero la sonrisa no le llegó a los ojos. Permaneció unos instantes en silencio, perdido en sus pensamientos, pero sin apartar esa intensa y desconcertante mirada ni un segundo de mí.

-Isabella, conocer a la familia va implícito en lo que me has pedido, quiero que me presentes formalmente a tu padre, y que él sepa con quién está su hija, que esté tranquilo sabiendo que su pequeña está en buenas manos y cuidada. –

-No creo que mi padre estuviese muy tranquilo, si supiese exactamente cómo quieres cuidar a su pequeña. – Me lanzó una mirada cargada de lujuria que derritió cada zona erógena de mi cuerpo. – Además, no puedo llegar y decir: "Papá, ¿recuerdas los azotes que nunca me diste? Bien, te presento a Edward, él se encargará de solucionar ese pequeño detalle por ti." Te pegaría un tiro sin pensarlo. – Su mirada se estrechó y se oscureció considerablemente. Nos estábamos metiendo en terreno peligrosamente erótico de nuevo. Sentía que estaba patinando sobre una finísima capa de hielo, y que en cualquier momento, ese hielo protector se rompería, hundiéndome en un lago oscuro y cálido, lleno de Edward, deseo, lujuria, azotes, placer, seda roja, y entrega incondicional. Y yo estaba dispuesta a convertirme en medallista olímpica en natación sincronizada.

-Por eso no te preocupes, deja que yo me encargue, tú solo preséntanos. Además, me gusta vivir peligrosamente. – Me sonrió y me guiñó un ojo. Me dejaba totalmente indefensa cuando hacía ese tipo de cosas tan… seductoras.

Jake... Hablar de mi padre, me lo recordó. Tenía que contárselo a Edward antes de que se encontrasen los dos y… No quería ni pensarlo.

-Edward, hay algo que tengo que contarte. – Un fogonazo de alarma cruzó por sus ojos. – No es nada grave, es sobre Jacob… –

-¿El chico de la isla? – Asentí. –Continúa. – Me sentía tensa, nerviosa. ¿Y si Edward reaccionaba mal?

-Bueno, te conté que era casi de la familia, él es el sobrino de Sue, y mi padre lo llamó porque estaban preocupados por mí… – La expresión de Edward era una máscara impenetrable, y un brillo frío aceraba sus ojos.

-¿Ha intentado algo? – El tono de su voz me produjo escalofríos, resultaba peligroso.

-No exactamente… Bueno, Jake insiste en que siente algo por mí, pero yo le he vuelto a decir que no lo quiero de esa forma, y eso es todo. – Me atravesaba con su mirada, pero yo continuaba mirándole a los ojos con la esperanza de que pudiese ver la sinceridad en ellos.

-Está bien Isabella, valoro mucho que me lo hayas contado. – ¿Eso era todo? Suspiré y asentí más tranquila.

-Entonces… ¿No te has enfadado? –

-¡Por supuesto que estoy enfadado! Pero no contigo, ese perro quiere lo que es mío, y no lo voy a permitir. – Debió ver mi expresión de angustia. – Pero eso no es algo de lo que debas preocuparte, no voy a provocar un conflicto en tu familia, me limitaré a dejarle claro a quién perteneces. – Me sentí aliviada, porque, tenía motivos para estar aliviada ¿Verdad? ¿O no? No lo tenía muy claro.

-Te dejo unos días sola, y te asedian los lobos... Isabella, ¿habéis vuelto a besaros como en la isla? – Me quedé paralizada.

-¿Cómo sabes que nos besamos en la isla?

-Call te siguió por orden mía. – Dijo sin asomo de vergüenza o arrepentimiento en él.

No supe identificar que sentimiento era más fuerte, si el desconcierto, o el enfado por saber que mandó seguirme la primera noche que me conoció en la isla. Y yo pensando que me había escapado, mientras que él ya sabía donde vivía, lo de Jake, mi nombre… Y no sabía cuántas cosas más. Hice un gran esfuerzo por contener mi enfado. No quería volver a pelear con Edward justo el día en que acabábamos de volver a estar juntos. Pero era un maldito acosador.

-Isabella, la información es poder, así es como yo hago las cosas. – Sí, eso cuadraba perfectamente con él, no sabía por qué me había sorprendido. – Estoy esperando que me contestes, y el hecho de que estés pensando, no logra tranquilizarme precisamente. – Me enderecé en la silla, tenía que responderle antes de que empezase a sacar conclusiones erróneas.

-No, no nos hemos vuelto a besar desde aquella noche. Aquello fue un impulso, un error y ya me he disculpado por ello. – Valoró mi respuesta unos interminables segundos, y decidió creerme. Sospechaba que me entendía mucho mejor de lo que yo creía. ¿Habría sentido él el mismo impulso de besar a otra aquella noche? Me sentí súbitamente enferma de celos… Edward no se conformaría con "besar" a otra.

-Ven, necesito sentirte cerca, he estado mucho tiempo sin ti. – Sus palabras me sacaron de a espiral obsesiva y celosa en la que me estaba metiendo, trayéndome de vuelta al presente. Me tendió la mano y me guió delante de la chimenea, nos sentamos en el suelo, sobre la alfombra y rodeados de cojines con nuestras copas de vino.

Era una escena de seducción en toda regla, algo completamente innecesario, así que precisamente por eso me sentí mucho más alagada, Edward lo hacía para mí, para que me sintiese bien con él, para demostrarme su voluntad de cumplir su parte de nuestro acuerdo.

Con un dedo delineó el contorno de mi cara, y sujetó un mechón de cabello detrás de mi oreja. Se acercó despacio y me besó dulcemente en los labios, luego la nariz, las mejillas, las sienes y finalmente los ojos.

-No quiero que llores más. No me gusta verte llorar, pero si tienes que hacerlo, prefiero que lo hagas enfrente de mí. No vuelvas a salir huyendo cuando sientas que algo va mal. – Nuestras miradas se encontraron y nos perdimos uno en los ojos del otro. – Los valientes no huyen, pelean por lo que quieren y yo no muerdo… A menos que estemos hablando de sexo. – Su sonrisa torcida y endiabladamente sexy apareció despacio. – Puedes hablar conmigo de cualquier tema que te preocupe o inquiete, de forma respetuosa, calmada y madura. No soporto las escenas de celos o ver como alguien pierde los nervios sin motivo. Habla conmigo, honesta y abiertamente. Somos adultos, personas responsables, inteligentes y coherentes. No niños. – Susurró con los labios pegados a los míos a la vez que acariciaba mi cuello.

Asentí suavemente, luchando por retener nuevas lágrimas. Éstas de felicidad.

Pasamos el resto de la velada entre miradas, suaves besos y caricias tiernas. Yo me sentía impaciente por volver a sentirlo sobre mi cuerpo, en mi cuerpo, pero lo cierto es que disfruté mucho de esa nueva versión dulce de Edward.

-¿Saben en tu casa dónde estás? – ¿Qué? Me llevó algo de tiempo entender lo que me había dicho, estaba perdida en mi ensoñación de él haciéndome el amor, o follándome, o cómo quisiese llamar a lo que me hacía.

-Bueno, he dejado una nota diciendo que no me esperasen, que un… que alguien del trabajo había venido a verme y que saldría. – Edward resopló y se pasó una mano por el pelo.

-Levántate, voy a llevarte de vuelta a tu casa. – ¡No! Resistí a duras penas el infantil impulso de hacer un puchero.

-Pero… ¿Por qué? – No lo entendía. – Creía que pasaríamos la noche juntos. – Lo dije con un hilo de voz, incapaz de ocultar mi decepción.

-No nena, no voy a tocarte esta noche. – No pude evitar que la decepción se reflejase en mi cara.

-¿Por qué? ¿Ya no me deseas? – Lo dije de forma suave y dulce, casi mimosa.

-Isabella, no eres la única que lo ha pasado mal estos días, yo también quiero estar seguro de que no vas a volver a salir corriendo sin hablar antes conmigo. Y necesitas tiempo para pensar en todo lo que hemos hablado esta noche. – Me miró esperando mi reacción. – Además están tu padre y Sue, que han estado lo bastante preocupados por ti, como para pedirle ayuda a ese… muchacho. – Eso era cierto, mi padre, Sue, mi madre…

Lo observé detenidamente tratando de entender los complejos mecanismos que regían su mente y su forma de ser, su escala de valores, sus prioridades…

-Cada vez me intrigas más, Edward. Eres un hombre capaz de anteponer la preocupación de mi padre, a una noche de sexo. – Edward se colocó su cazadora y me puso mi cárdigan.

-No sólo eso, más adelante también te contaré mi historia, aunque eso suponga perderte. Pero lo haré despacio, para mí no resulta fácil, así que de una vez te prevengo, no intentes presionarme con ese tema, no conseguirás nada. – El corazón me dio un vuelco, ese era el mejor regalo que pudiese soñar en recibir por parte de Edward.

-Te aseguro que nada de lo que me digas conseguirá que me aparte de ti. Aunque me digas que has matado a alguien. – Edward me miraba fijamente, con su famosa expresión impenetrable y la tensión reflejada en el músculo palpitante de su mandíbula. – Me siento muy honrada al saber que confías en mí, estaré aquí cuando decidas contarme algo. – Creo que fue lo mejor que pude decirle en ese momento.

-Ya veremos, pero de momento, no está de más que te recuerde de nuevo que mis condiciones siguen siendo las mismas, sigo queriendo de ti lo mismo que te pedí al principio. Tu total entrega, que te sometas a mi voluntad, que me respetes y me obedezcas sin cuestionarme. Y ahora quiero llevarte de vuelta a casa de tu padre, así que mueve ese precioso culo y ponte en marcha. – Sí, el Edward dominante había vuelto con energías renovadas. Era un alivio saberlo, y un placer verlo.

Me puse en marcha como impulsada por un resorte. Me gustaba mucho esa faceta de él, y tendría que acostumbrarme a obedecerlo, esa noche había recibido mucho más de lo que nunca me habría atrevido a soñar.

El camino de vuelta fue igual de veloz que el de ida, pero el ambiente era mucho más ligero, casi feliz. Edward me acariciaba la pierna de vez en cuando, me lanzaba miradas traviesas, y yo me sentía como una colegiala, deseosa de una nueva caricia, de una nueva mirada y con ganas de reír. Jamás me acostumbraría a lo irresistiblemente guapo que era. Hablamos sobre música clásica, terreno en el que yo era una neófita, apenas conocía nada, pero para él parecía una pasión.

Cuando llegamos a la casa de mi padre, la luz del porche estaba encendida, seguramente estaría esperándome. En ese momento comprendí que Edward tenía razón en lo que había dicho. Abrió la puerta del coche para mí, y me ayudó a bajar. Una vez en el suelo, me besó por sorpresa, de forma apasionada, atrapándome con sus brazos, dejándome sin aliento y con las piernas como si fuesen de gelatina.

-No te imaginas cuánto te he echado de menos, cuánta falta me has hecho, y no sólo en la cama. – Eso terminó de aflojarme las rodillas. Suerte que estaba aferrada a él como un mono araña.

-Tú a mí también, no quiero volver a pasar por algo así en mi vida. – Una ligera mueca le curvó los labios en algo que no pude identificar si se trataba de una sonrisa triste o un gesto de desaprobación.

-Entonces… ¿Por qué no contestabas el móvil? Llevo tratando de hablar contigo desde el lunes, pensé que no querías saber nada más de mí. Por eso llamé a casa de tu padre desde el teléfono de un amigo. –

Abrí los ojos y solté todo el aire de golpe. ¡Joder!

* * *

Bella y las telecomunicaciones…

*Frase perteneciente a los libros de la saga Twilight, y por lo tanto de la completa autoría de SM.

Como siempre muchísimas gracias a: sophia18, Naobi Chan, magymc, alma alv, Verota, mjnd, madaswan, zujeyane, Nalee Masen, lanenisita, sianita, AleCullen, Ericastelo, blancanieves, Bite Me Sr Cullen, whit cullen, CindyLo, judy, Jessica, V, Lucimell, alimago, Liyus, NccM, Vivitace, deathxrevenge, cyndi-cullen, PaTTi91, arianna mansen, kpatycullen, isi22, Nikola Caracola, Dreams Hunter, bellaliz, maye, carO21, mamichuela, Estefaniaalicecullen, larosaderosas, niita94, Danika20, Milhoja, Marce Masen, InumeCari-Cullen, Jag400, Ginegine, nielasol, fantwilight1, fLoWeRs CULLEN swAN, y yudi. Sois las mejores, y aunque no lo creáis, hacéis que mis dedos vayan más rápido. Siempre os tengo en cuenta. También a todas las que me añaden a alertas y favoritos. ;)

En mi perfil he dejado un enlace al blog que he creado para las imágenes del fic, espero que os guste, que votéis y me dejéis vuestros comentarios si os apetece.

Besotes…


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: Los personajes Pertenecen a SM, y la historia es mía.

Hola, esto ya es bastante habitual, y continuará, así que me gustaría empezar por los agradecimientos a mis dos Betas Claudia y Enichepi, muchas gracias por todo lo que hacéis por mí y muchos besos chicas :)

Un acosa más… ADVERTENCIA: SEXO EXPLÍCITO.

Canciones que han ayudado con este capi:

- Rude Boy - Rihanna - Rated R (de B a E)

- Riders On The Storm - The Doors - The Future Starts Here: The Essential Doors Hits (de E a B)

* * *

21.- Amanecer.

-Entonces, ¿Por qué no contestabas el móvil? Llevo tratando de hablar contigo desde el lunes, pensé que no querías saber nada más de mí, por eso llamé a casa de tu padre desde el teléfono de un amigo.

Solté todo el aire de golpe. ¡Joder!

-¿Isabella? – Lo miré a los ojos e inmediatamente volví a bajar la mirada, me abracé a mí misma en un gesto instintivo de protección y suspiré.

-Yo… perdí el teléfono, es decir, no sabía dónde lo había puesto, y… hasta esta misma tarde no me he dado cuenta de que estaba en el césped del jardín trasero… empapado. – Alcé los ojos para ver su cara con temor.

Edward estaba en shock, con un gesto de incredulidad muy poco habitual en él, que me hizo sentir estúpida, descuidada, atolondrada… Negó brevemente con la cabeza, suspiró con una sonrisa irónica y un brillo peligroso relampagueó en sus ojos.

Miró hacia un lado de la calle, y después al otro, yo no entendí su gesto, hasta que sentí su mano cerrándose con fuerza sobre mi brazo, tiró de mí y me guió hacia un espolón del bosque que sobresalía hasta casi tocar la carretera, rápidamente nos vimos envueltos por la espesa vegetación, iluminados por la luz de la luna, y totalmente ocultos de miradas indiscretas. Y protectoras. Mi pobre corazón se disparó dentro de mi pecho, golpeando con fuerza, y me sentí… ¡Oh Dios! Estaba excitada y asustada a partes iguales.

-¿Vas a…? – ¡Ay, joder! – ¿Quieres castigarme? – Lamenté no tener ningún sitio donde poder esconderme.

-¿Castigarte? ¡Oh, sí! ¡Ya lo creo que sí! Tienes mucha suerte de que estemos delante de la casa de tu padre, si esto me lo dices en la cabaña, la historia hubiese sido muy diferente. – Me miró con los ojos entrecerrados. – Pero ya te tendré a solas, y entonces conocerás mi opinión sobre un par de detalles de tu comportamiento. – Un dedo trazó la línea de mi garganta, hacia abajo, justo hasta el nacimiento de mis pechos, mientras que con la otra me pegaba a su cuerpo, sus ojos eran amenazadores y salvajes… Oscuramente eróticos.

Una sacudida apretó mi estómago, la descarga viajó directamente a mi centro a través de mi espalda, humedeciéndome, y se extendió a mis pezones, endureciéndolos con un estremecimiento. Gracias al cielo, estábamos ocultos en el bosque, no sabía que hubiese pasado si mi padre se asomase a la ventana.

-Podías haberme tenido esta noche. – Conseguí decir con un hilo de voz, de forma jadeante y ronca, mostrándole con toda claridad lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento. Me regaló la sonrisa torcida que más me gustaba del mundo como respuesta.

¿Sí…? Dime algo Isabella… ¿qué crees que hubiese hecho contigo? – Veloces imágenes cruzaron por mi cerebro, unas eran recuerdos de nosotros, imágenes asombrosamente nítidas de nuestros encuentros sexuales, otras eran retorcidas fantasías, y creo que un par de ellas eran de una película que vi hace años junto con Alice y Rose. – Quiero que pienses en eso esta noche, creo firmemente que retrasar la gratificación, y prolongar la anticipación, hacen que la recompensa sepa mucho mejor. En eso consiste la seducción. – Susurró contra la piel del cuello, rozando apenas ese punto tan sensible bajo la oreja, mientras que su mano me sujetaba firmemente por la nuca. Tragué en seco y mis manos se cerraron sobre sus bíceps duros y en tensión.

-¿Cómo cuando un niño espera a que se derrita un poco su helado antes de probarlo? – Noté su sonrisa contra la piel de mi cuello y sus dientes mordieron ligeramente, provocando una sacudida de mi vientre.

-Uhumm… Un delicioso helado. – ¡Maldita sea! Era cierto que me estaba derritiendo.

-Va a ser una noche muy larga. – Dije en un suspiro frustrado. Su otra mano comenzó a acariciar mi vientre perezosamente, sin rozar nada de lo que necesitaba ser rozado. Parecía dispuesto a demostrarme hasta que punto podía llegar a derretirme.

-Quizás, pero tienes que aprender a controlar tu cuerpo, tu mente y tus impulsos. – Sentí la punta de su lengua rozando apenas el lóbulo de mi oreja, tentándome, provocándome. – Control, Isabella. – Susurró de la forma más sexual del mundo. Me temblaron las piernas y mi centro latió dolorosamente.

-Edward… – Gemí casi sin aliento.

-¿Mmmm?

-¿Esto forma parte de mi castigo? – Abandonó mi cuello para mirarme a los ojos y la brisa fresca de la noche me erizó toda la piel húmeda por su respiración y su saliva.

-Sí. – Al pronunciar esa simple palabra, hizo una mueca mezclada entre cruel y erótica, enseñando un poco sus dientes, que acarició con la rosada punta de su lengua. Pasó sutilmente el dorso de sus dedos por mis duros pezones. No podía más, eso me encendió mucho más de lo que ya estaba.

Está bien Cullen, dos pueden jugar a esto. Vamos a ver a ese chico duro.

-¿Sabes qué hubieses encontrado bajo mis bragas? – Me sonrió desafiante, estábamos en su terreno, yo no podía ganar, ni quería hacerlo tampoco, sólo deseaba ponerme en el sitio donde a él más le gustaba tenerme. – Que estoy preparada para ti, siempre. Dispuesta y entregada. – Susurré de la forma más incitante que pude, mirándolo a través de mis pestañas, acariciando su duro pecho y acercando mi cadera a la suya. Me mordí el labio inferior con deliberada lentitud. ¡Qué Dios bendiga a Alice por su insistencia en enseñarme a coquetear!

Entonces varias cosas pasaron a la vez, Edward me atrapó entre un árbol y su cuerpo, me besó de forma fiera, casi violenta, tirándome del pelo para inmovilizarme la cabeza, metió sus piernas entre las mías, forzándome a separarlas y desabrochó mis vaqueros, lo justo para meter la mano bajo mis bragas, separar mis pliegues y acariciar el clítoris, deslizando un dedo arriba y abajo, llegó hasta mi entrada, trazó varios círculos por fuera, hasta que lo introdujo profundamente dentro de mi vientre, mientras me mordía el cuello. ¡Sí!

Sofoqué un grito de placer puro sin adulterar. Me vi sobrepasada por la fuerza de ese hombre, por su deseo, su virilidad, su hambre de mí…

Por suerte, Charlie vivía en las afueras del pueblo, y no tenía vecinos muy cerca, y era tarde, y Edward había aparcado el coche en una zona oscura, y estábamos en el bosque, y… Me importaba una mierda el resto del mundo.

Sentía la superficie áspera del árbol contra mi espalda, la respiración de Edward a ráfagas cortas y fuertes y sus dedos entrando y saliendo de mí… Estaba siendo rudo, exigente, e insoportablemente erótico.

Lamí su oreja con la punta de mi lengua, yo también tenía una y sabía cómo usarla. Si la noche iba a ser larga, lo sería para los dos. Rocé sobre la tela de los vaqueros la inmensa erección que sobresalía de sus pantalones, tratando de apretarla con mis dedos.

Entonces se separó de mí, sacando la mano de donde la tenía, y cerrándome los pantalones de nuevo.

-Oh, Isabella… Mi pequeña golfa… Si tan sólo sospechases los planes que tengo para ti… – Sus ojos brillaban oscuros, divertidos y perversos. Se llevó el dedo a su boca y lo lamió. Lo introdujo, cerrando los labios sobre él, y al sacarlo, me lanzó la mirada más lujuriosa y pecaminosa del mundo. – Exquisito. – ¡Ahhh por Dios bendito! A esas alturas ya estaba tan necesitada que resultaba doloroso. Resistí a duras penas el impulso de resoplar frustrada.

-Tks, tks, tks, Isabella… tu padre vive al otro lado de la calle… No voy a follarte en el bosque, aquí y ahora, podrían escuchar tus gritos. – Susurró en mi oído. – Pero consideraré hacerlo en otro momento. ¿Eso te gustaría, pequeña golfa? – Se inclinó sobre mí y me acarició el cuello con sus largos dedos. Mmmm esos dedos… Mi corazón saltaba del pecho, mi vientre latía, mi respiración era errática y superficial.

-¡Sí! – ¡SÍ! ¡SÍ! ¡SÍ! ¡JODER! Tenía ganas de gritar. Una sonrisa diabólica apareció en su cara y no pude, ni quise evitar sentirme encantada con la reacción que había provocado en él.

-Es tarde, ahora quiero que entres en casa y pienses en como vas a presentarme a tu padre, tiene que ser mañana. ¿Entendido? – Dudé un momento, todavía me sentía reticente con el tema de la presentación. – A menos que prefieras que lo haga yo por mi cuenta. – Lo miré angustiada porque me estaba acorralando con muy poca elegancia y sutileza. ¡Menuda forma de presionar!

-No, lo cierto es que prefiero preparar el terreno. Yo lo haré.

-¡Buena chica! Mañana por la mañana espero algunas respuestas. – Me dejó libre de su encerrona contra el árbol, pero me sostuvo con un brazo sobre mis hombros, con mi espalda pegada a su pecho, algo girada, de tal forma que tenía pleno acceso a mi trasero y mi oído quedaba cerca de su boca. Notaba su erección dura e intimidante presionando contra la parte superior de mis nalgas. Comenzó a acariciarlas sobre la tela de los pantalones igual que cuando me dio los primeros azotes.

-Isabella, no quiero que te acaricies esta noche, te quiero excitada y necesitada. – Susurró contra mi oído, y me dio una nalgada rápida y fuerte, que dolió aunque los vaqueros amortiguasen su efecto, pero me dejó sentir con toda claridad su poder. Jadeé, mi centro latió y clavé los dedos en su brazo. Lo miré como la oveja mira al león del que se ha enamorado.

-Este coño, ya no es tuyo. – Pronunció esas palabras cargadas de dura sexualidad mientras abarcaba mi sexo con su mano libre. – Es mío, y sólo yo le doy placer. En la cantidad que yo estime apropiada… Con la intensidad que yo juzgue que mereces. – Un gemido escapó de mi garganta. Sentía su respiración en mi oído y mi cuello, toda la piel se me erizó con su soplo, mientras mi sexo sufría las consecuencias de sus palabras.

-Sí. – Fue todo lo que pude murmurar de forma agónica.

-No te acariciarás a menos que yo te pida que lo hagas para mí. – Reafirmaba sus palabras moviendo su mano y creando una fricción deliciosa, moví mi cadera buscando más. – Y no quiero que te escapes esta noche para ir a verme, métete en tu cama, y sé buena. Ahora entra en casa, antes de que cambie de opinión y te lleve de vuelta a la cabaña para tratarte como te mereces. – Me entraron unas ganas terribles de desobedecerlo y quedarme allí, a ver si así, le daba tiempo a cambiar de opinión. Lo dijo como una amenaza, pero para mí sonó como la promesa del mismo paraíso.

Sujetó mi cara por la barbilla, la inclinó hacia atrás y me besó de forma apasionada, empujando su lengua dentro de mi boca, mientras me sujetaba por la garganta. Un beso posesivo, dominante y seductor. Todo Edward. Cuando se separó, me dejó temblando, y al borde de la combustión espontánea. Me miró unos instantes a los ojos mientras me acariciaba la mandíbula con su pulgar y tiró de mi mano para llevarme de nuevo junto al coche. Excitada, frustrada, y apostaría hasta lo que no tengo, a que también estaba delatadoramente ruborizada.

-Te he traído algo de ropa. – Dijo sacando del maletero un bolso de viaje de Louis Vouitton, en el que cabía un cadáver. Abrí los ojos como platos. – Úsala, disfruta de lo que te doy. – Hizo una breve pausa. – Y de lo que quiero darte. – ¿Se estaba refiriendo a…? ¡Sí! Lo dijo con un tono más suave que la primera parte. Sentí que mi pecho estallaría en cualquier momento con la mezcla de sentimientos encontrados.

-Como quieras Edward. – Dije con una sonrisa tímida, tratando de esconder mi frustración. Me lanzó una mirada lenta y evaluativa, supuse que para medir la veracidad de mi afirmación con una sonrisa torcida apenas perceptible, y llevó el bolso de viaje hasta la puerta de la casa de mi padre.

-Hasta mañana preciosa. – Acarició mi mejilla con el dorso de los dedos antes de inclinarse para besarme de forma breve, y darme otra fulminante nalgada como despedida. ¡En la misma puerta de la casa de mi padre! Se giró y salió del porche como si todo fuese de lo más normal del mundo.

-Hasta mañana… – Atiné a decirle cuando ya había bajado las escaleras del porche.

Me quedé embobada en la puerta observándolo, estaba apoyado sobre el coche y me miraba con una sonrisa torcida cargada de promesas. Parecía divertido por algo… Hizo un gesto con la cabeza instándome a entrar, y lo obedecí perezosamente, no quería separarme de él.

Al entrar dejé el bolso de viaje con cuidado al pie de la escalera, mi padre estaba despierto todavía, viendo la televisión.

-¿Bella?

-Sí papá, soy yo. – La voz sonaba adormilada, seguramente se había quedado grogui esperándome delante del televisor. Decidí que acercarme hasta el salón para saludarlo era lo más inteligente para evitar que viese el bolso de viaje.

-Llegas un poco tarde. ¿Cómo ha ido tu noche? – Mi padre se frotaba los ojos tumbado en el viejo sofá, y se me encogió el corazón al verlo más mayor. Los años le habían puesto algunas canas en las sienes, aunque todavía era un hombre fuerte y lleno de salud… Y capaz de pegarle un tiro a uno que yo conocía y que se empeñaba en atarme a su cama. Respiré y procuré apartar la angustia que me apretó el pecho de repente.

-Bien, muy bien papá. – No tenía ni la más remota idea de como decirle que iba a presentarle a Edward.

-¿Has salido con alguien del trabajo? – Ahí vamos… ¡Venga Bella!

-Sí, él es Edward Cullen, ha venido a verme, y...– Suspiré casi para mí misma, estaba siendo difícil.

-¿Tiene algo que ver ese chico con tu… estado de ánimo de estos días? Lo digo porque pareces estar mucho mejor. – Policía… Bella, nunca olvides que tu padre es un policía por muy despistado que parezca.

-Sí… tiene mucho que ver con eso. Él quiere conocerte. – Levantó las cejas asombrado.

-Yo también quiero conocerlo. – Su tono no me tranquilizó precisamente, sonaba como si quisiese pedirle explicaciones por mi tristeza.

-Papá, por favor, sé amable, es… importante para mí. – Nos miramos como siempre hacíamos, como dos personas testarudas que se conocían demasiado bien… Todo lo bien que un padre puede conocer a su hija, que tampoco es demasiado.

-Está bien, dile que venga mañana a cenar. – Hizo un gesto resignado con la mano justo antes de recoger el mando a distancia del televisor del suelo.

-Gracias papá, yo me ocuparé de hacer la cena mañana. – Me acerqué para abrazarlo brevemente y desearle las buenas noches.

Subí las escaleras con el pesado bolso de viaje al hombro. Me preguntaba si mi padre había visto nuestra foto en el periódico, tendría que interrogar a Sue al día siguiente sobre eso. Abrí el bolso para sacar la ropa, y me encontré con que había suficiente como para pasar una semana sin repetir, incluyendo zapatos, un par de bolsos, mi trench que dejé olvidado al marcharme como lo hice… Luché contra un súbito acceso de amargura que sacudí de mi mente tan pronto como llegó. Allí había ropa interior como para organizar un desfile de Victoria's Secret… Mmmm quizás pudiese usarla para favorecer mi causa. Guardé todo en mi armario, preguntándome cuales serían los planes de Edward, no sabía cuándo tenía planeado volver, para traer tal cantidad de ropa.

Me puse mi viejo pijama e impulsada por una curiosidad morbosa me asomé al espejo para ver si había dejado marcas con su mordisco. Ahí estaban, suaves señales de dientes marcaban mi cuello, confiaba que no se notasen al día siguiente, pero en mi interior, me sentí marcada por él y eso produjo una sensación de euforia en mi vientre.

Me metí en la cama con el firme propósito de obedecer a Edward y no tocarme. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, tuve la imperiosa necesidad de masturbarme, pero si lo hacía, estaba completamente segura de que él lo sabría nada más verme. Aún sentía sus manos sobre mi sexo, sus dientes en mi cuello, sus ojos desnudándome, su voz provocándome… Tenía que parar, suspiré frustrada y me puse bocabajo. Así, que hice un enorme esfuerzo, y reservé todo mi placer para él. Quería darle esa parte de mí. Y que él la tomase. Una y otra vez.

De repente, un sonido poco familiar sonó en mi dormitorio, algo parecido a un tono de aviso de un móvil. Me senté en la cama intrigada. Lancé una mirada cargada de sospecha hacia el bolso que Edward me había dado. ¡No podía ser! ¡Sí, claro que podía ser! ¡Se trataba de Edward! Cualquier cosa era posible…

Me levanté y busqué en los bolsillos interiores. ¡Bingo! Allí estaba el teléfono que Edward había querido darme, con un nuevo número, la batería cargada al máximo, y… ¡Sí! Mi agenda completa. ¿Por qué no acababa de sorprenderme? Estaba ante el maestro del control en todo su apogeo.

El icono de un mensaje sin leer aparecía en la pantalla.

-"_Veo que has encontrado el teléfono. ¿Tienes cómo venir mañana a la cabaña? Desayuno a las siete. Si no tienes coche, envíame un mensaje, si lo tienes, hasta mañana. Me gusta la puntualidad."_

¡Oh por Dios! Incluso en un mensaje de texto era tan… dominante, controlador, mandón… ¡Y quería desayunar conmigo! ¿Funcionaría mi vieja Chevy? Sí, seguramente mi padre la haya mantenido más o menos en condiciones.

Aquella fue una noche larga, cuando logré dominar mi deseo, descubrí que lo seguía necesitando a mi lado, por fin me permití ser consciente de que echaba de menos dormir con él. Recuerdos de nuestra conversación mantuvieron mi mente ocupada durante buena parte de la noche me había sorprendido, Edward siempre lo hacía en uno u otro sentido, pero esa vez me había dejado fuera de combate. Había venido a buscarme, quería darme más, o al menos intentarlo, quería conocer a mi padre, me deseaba, no dijo en ningún momento que me amase, pero yo tampoco se lo había dicho nunca a él, pero sus gestos hablaban alto y claro: me quería de vuelta a su lado y seguía siendo el hombre dominante con perversas inclinaciones sexuales, que conseguía convertirme en una diosa del sexo, sin inhibiciones ni vergüenza.

Era increíble la forma en la que me hacía sentir deseada, cuidada, importante. Con su actuación, no solo había puesto de manifiesto que quizás estuviese sintiendo algo por mí, al menos lo suficiente como para no querer perderme, sino que también me había evitado la probablemente, humillante escena de ruegos para que me aceptase de nuevo, no sabía hasta qué punto estaba dispuesta a llegar para volver con él, pero sospechaba que bastante lejos.

Y llegados a ese punto, ¿qué estaba dispuesta a hacer por retenerlo? No lo sabía, no tenía la menor idea de hasta dónde llegaba su "afición" por el bondaje y por someterme, pero si sabía hacerlo, si era paciente y no me asustaba, apostaba a que lo seguiría allí donde me quisiese llevar. Aprendería de él, conseguiría complacerlo… Al menos esa era mi firme intención.

Suspiré y me giré de nuevo en la cama en busca de la postura que me acercase al sueño.

Me advirtió que no me escapase por la noche, era perfectamente consciente de lo que provocaba en mí, jugaba conmigo, mi cuerpo clamaba por el suyo, necesitaba sentirlo, como nunca antes había necesitado a nadie… De nuevo fui una mujer con una misión.

Jugaba conmigo… ¡No! ¡Otra vez no! Aparté de inmediato el pensamiento antes de que se acabase de materializar en mi cabeza.

Edward utilizaba el sexo como un arma, cuando quería convencerme de algo, no tenía más que hacerme suya, y yo olvidaba incluso mi nombre. Y esa noche, al negarse a tener sexo conmigo, había provocado que lo desease con locura, me tenía desesperada, y con tiempo suficiente hasta por la mañana, como para darme cuenta de que estaba en sus manos, y de que era precisamente ahí donde quería estar.

Y la reacción que tuvo ante mi provocación en el bosque… No pude, ni quise esconder mi sonrisa. ¡Ja! ¡Cómo me gustaba provocarlo! A pesar de que resultase potencialmente peligroso para mi trasero…

Cuando me desperté a la mañana siguiente, era bastante temprano y yo había dormido muy poco, me duché sin mojarme el pelo, me cepillé los dientes, me puse mis cremas resignada a tener suaves ojeras y me dispuse a vestirme. Cuando me situé delante del armario me di cuenta de que no sabía que era lo más adecuado para ponerme. Era como si dos partes de mi estuviesen teniendo un duelo al sol, no sabía si decidirme por unos vaqueros que enmascarasen mi deseo y voluntad por complacerlo para no parecer desesperada, o no llevar nada bajo el trench, y asumir sin complejos lo que él ya sabía que provocaba en mí y mis esperanzas de terminar entre sus brazos… Concretamente "bajo" su cuerpo.

Decidí que lo mejor sería ser prudente, al menos en ese momento, acabábamos de volver a estar juntos, y no tenía muy claro como se sentía Edward, ni que planes tenía para ese día. Así que me decidí por algo elegante, cómodo y femenino. A medio camino entre las dos opciones que barajaba y que seguramente le gustaría a Edward.

Elegí la lencería blanca de encaje, no demasiado provocativa, pero sí sensual e incitante. Entre la ropa que Edward me había traído, me llamó la atención un suave vestido de seda color crema con motivos verde-azulado, a juego con un cárdigan del mismo tono. Me recordó al color que tenían los ojos de Edward, a veces. Me maravillaba la forma en que le cambiaban de color según su humor. Me calcé unas botas de tacón altísimo, elegí uno de los bolsos y lo llené con mi móvil nuevo y varias cosas más que me parecieron importantes como un pequeño cepillo del pelo y me puse el trench. Estábamos en Forks, y aunque en mi alma brillase un sol radiante, no había forma de salir sin algo que protegiese de la lluvia.

Busqué las llaves de la Chevy donde siempre estaban, me despedí de mi padre y de Sue sin dar muchas explicaciones, y confiando en que funcionase mi vieja camioneta. Arrancó con un ensordecedor estruendo, y me puse en camino con el motor dando pequeños tirones hasta que se calentó. Tenía tiempo suficiente como para llegar puntual.

Durante el trayecto me dio tiempo a pensar en muchas cosas, entre ellas, que Gianna, debía de haber estado ocupada con nuevos encargos de Edward, porque no reconocí mucha de la ropa. ¿Sabía Edward que volveríamos a estar juntos, como para haberle encargado más? ¡Quién sabe, tratándose de él! Y también me di cuenta de que hasta ese momento, no me había planteado cómo es que toda la ropa, zapatos y lencería, me quedaba a la perfección. Edward también sabía donde vivía mi padre y sospechaba que muchas cosas más, que ni siquiera me imaginaba…

Eso hizo que me sintiese algo incómoda, pero no tuve tiempo de profundizar en esa reflexión porque ya había llegado a la cabaña en la que Edward me esperaba. Aparqué y salí del coche procurando no pisar ningún charco y alisándome nerviosa el vestido y el pelo.

Edward abrió la puerta de la cabaña a las siete menos cinco, justo antes de que yo llamase a la puerta, ya vestido con una camisa negra con los dos primeros botones desabrochados, vaqueros, el pelo húmedo por la reciente ducha y una expresión fría en sus ojos que no auguraba nada bueno. ¿Habría cambiado de opinión? Luché por dominar el pánico que la simple idea me produjo.

-Buenos días Isabella. – Se hizo a un lado para permitirme pasar.

-Buenos días. – De nuevo apenas me salió la voz del cuerpo. Avancé con pasos inseguros y me quedé en medio de la habitación principal, donde la cama estaba hecha, y la chimenea encendida. Las primeras luces del alba teñían el cielo de diferentes tonos de gris, a causa de las nubes eternas. Pronto empezaría a llover de nuevo.

Detrás de mí, escuché como Edward cerraba la puerta, y echaba el seguro. El sonido del "click" produjo una corriente eléctrica por todo mi cuerpo. Pasó a mi lado, y se sentó en uno de los sillones cerca de la chimenea, recostado en el respaldo, y con actitud indolente. Comencé a crispar las manos sobre el asa del bolso. Pfff… ¿Y ahora qué?

Edward resopló por la nariz y se pasó una mano por el pelo. Me miró intensamente, y yo permanecí paralizada, soportando estoicamente la profundidad e intensidad de su mirada en medio de aquella habitación, deseando estar en sus brazos, pero sin atreverme a mover ni un músculo.

-Isabella… – Dijo por fin. – Voy a darte la última oportunidad para que escapes de mí. – Esperó para ver mi reacción, yo lo miraba todavía quieta, pero sin ocultar la alarma en mis ojos.

-Me conoces lo bastante como para saber que no soy un hombre fácil… si no estás segura de querer estar a mi lado, este es el momento para dar un paso atrás. Te prometo que te dejaré ir. – Pero… ¿De qué estaba hablando? Ya era tarde para considerar esa opción. Entonces supe lo que se escondía tras esa frialdad, estaba asustado, el gran hombre tenía miedo de que volviese a dejarlo y me daba la oportunidad de hacerlo en ese mismo momento, mejor que más adelante. ¡Oh, Edward! ¡Tan seguro y tan fuerte y a la vez tan frágil! Sólo había una forma de responder a eso, para que él lo entendiese y no volviese a tener dudas sobre mi decisión de permanecer a su lado.

Dejé caer el bolso a mis pies, sin perder el contacto visual con él. Deslicé el trench por mis brazos despacio hasta que cayó junto al bolso, me incliné y me deshice de las botas. Sus ojos relampaguearon y se oscurecieron peligrosamente. A continuación seguí por el cárdigan, e inmediatamente después el vestido de seda cayó a mis pies, aumentando la pila de ropa. Me quité el sujetador despacio, y por último, empujé las pequeñas braguitas de encaje por mis muslos abajo. Vi como su garganta se movía al tragar. Me quedé quieta ante su intensa mirada, con las manos cruzadas sobre mi pubis. Agaché los ojos porque no soportaba mirarlo a los suyos sin temblar como una hoja, y estaba visiblemente ruborizada esperando su próximo movimiento.

Con deliberada lentitud se levantó y caminó hacia mí con su andar felino, ágil y elegante. Me tendió una mano para ayudarme a salir del montón de ropa que rodeaban mis pies, y dio una vuelta alrededor, mirándome desnuda desde todos los ángulos, muy, muy cerca.

Se paró delante, me retiró el pelo hacia la espalda sin tocar mi piel, y me susurró al oído.

-¿Debo interpretar tu acción, como un rechazo a mi _última_ oferta para dejarte ir? – Me alzó la cara con dos dedos por la barbilla. Aspiré una temblorosa bocanada de aire.

-Sí, Edward. – Volví a mirarlo a los ojos, y me dejó anclada en los suyos, había deseo, un fuego verde y salvaje que hablaba de necesidad, de fuerza, de deseo contenido.

-Voy a guiarte, Isabella, por un lado del placer que no aparece en la literatura romántica. – Se colocó detrás, sentía su aliento contra la sensible piel del hombro, tiró suavemente de mis brazos, para colocarlos alrededor de su cuello, hacia atrás, exponiendo mis pechos, bajó acariciando la parte interna de mis brazos, por mis costados hasta tocarme los senos ligeramente con las palmas de las manos, apenas me rozó los pezones antes de abandonarlos para continuar por mi torso y cintura. Después descendió con dedos ligeros por mis caderas, hasta mis muslos, subió hasta mi vientre, para trazar perezosos círculos alrededor de mi ombligo, y luego bajó la mano para rozar la zona sobre mis labios vaginales, dejando mi piel ardiendo por donde sus dedos habían pasado. Mis pezones se endurecieron hasta resultar casi doloroso. Cuando empezó el camino de vuelta por los mismos sitios, enredé mis manos en su cabello y dejé caer la cabeza hacia atrás, abandonándome a su toque experto.

-Yo no soy un caballero con brillante armadura. – Dijo sin detener sus manos. – Si alguien como yo tuviese cabida dentro del romanticismo sería más bien el caballero oscuro, el antihéroe que va a someterte, a exigir de ti hasta el último ápice de placer y entrega que puedas proporcionarme. Querré encerrarte en mi guarida, solo para mí, y una vez dentro, te enseñaré a satisfacer todos mis deseos, todas mis perversiones, y espero que me lo agradezcas como es debido, con una sonrisa dulce, y siendo complaciente.

¡Oh, Dios! Una sacudida hizo que todo mi cuerpo temblase ante sus palabras susurradas con la voz profunda y cargada de sensualidad. Un latigazo de placer y anticipación me dejó con ganas de jadear. Mi entrepierna ardía, y notaba mi humedad en los muslos. Arqueé la espalda para que mi trasero entrara en contacto con él. También estaba excitado, y mucho.

-¿Quieres decirme algo? Puedes hablar con libertad. – Inhaló profundamente en la base de mi cuello, en el punto donde el día anterior me había mordido y donde mi pulso latía con fuerza.

-Yo… – Tragué en seco. – He estado tomando los anticonceptivos. – Hundió una mano en mi pelo y miles de mariposas atacaron mi estómago. – Y te he obedecido, no me he masturbado. – La otra se cerró sobre uno de mis pechos, pellizcando el pezón, y retorciéndolo un poco.

Dejé escapar un profundo gemido cuando el calor de mi centro comenzó a extenderse por mi vientre en contraste con el escalofrío que surcó mi espalda.

-Alguien parece haber hecho bien sus deberes. – Sí, y me sentía desesperada, la abstinencia de la noche anterior, sumada a esa voz profunda y de terciopelo susurrando las cosas más incitantes, no contribuían a calmarme. – En ese caso, creo que debo recompensarte. – Tiró de mi pelo hacia atrás y me besó profundamente, su barba me rascaba la piel, mordía mis labios suavemente, su lengua luchaba con la mía… Estaba a punto de perder la cabeza.

Me cargó en sus brazos de un solo y rápido movimiento fluido, llevándome junto a la cama. Siguió besándome por el cuello y los hombros. Abrió la cama de un tirón, y me tumbó sobre las sábanas.

-Esta vez es para ti, para tu placer, es mi forma de demostrarte mi agradecimiento por volver a ser mía. – Dijo quitándose la camisa despacio, mostrando su pecho y abdomen. Tragué en seco y procuré relajarme. – Quiero que te tumbes, y que te concentres en sentirme. – Bajó sus pantalones y bóxers, haciendo que esa parte de él, que tanto me gustaba, saltase libre, enorme, orgullosa e intimidante. Terminó de salir de su ropa, y se tumbó encima de mí, obligándome a separar las piernas. El contacto con su piel desnuda era la sensación más maravillosa del mundo… ¡Oh…! Y su olor me envolvió como la más deliciosa de las caricias, era más intenso, más rico y con más matices de lo que recordaba.

-Voy a marcarte como mía con mi semen dentro de tu vientre, seré el primero en hacerlo, y nada cambiará eso. Nunca. – Murmuró sobre mis labios, yo gemí mientras que todo mi cuerpo reaccionaba a sus palabras, intenté abrazarlo por el cuello, pero tuve que soltar mi agarre cuando comenzó a descender por mi garganta hacia mis pechos, dejando un rastro de besos abiertos y húmedos, pero me las arreglé para seguir con las manos enredadas en su cabello.

-He echado de menos tu suave piel, tu sabor, tu olor. – Acarició con l apunta de la nariz uno de mis pezones, justo antes de tomarlo entre sus labios y succionar con fuerza, mientras que con los dedos endurecía el otro y lo pellizcaba ligeramente.

-Edward… – Sopló sobre el rastro húmedo por su saliva con el evidente propósito de torturarme sin piedad.

Lo miré besar mi pezón despacio, jugar con su lengua alrededor, lamer y descubrir sus dientes para morderlo suavemente, pero con la justa presión como para poder tirar de él mientras que daba rápidos toques con su poderosa lengua en la punta atrapada entre sus dientes. Puse los ojos en blanco abrumada por la sensación. Repitió lo mismo con el otro marcando un ritmo pausado y demoledor que me excitaba más y más. Yo no podía estarme quieta, me retorcía de placer bajo su cuerpo, tirando ligeramente de su pelo, aferrándome a las sábanas, jadeando en busca de algo de aire.

Continuó dedicado a mis pechos hasta llevarme casi al borde de la locura, cuando tuvo suficiente, descendió por mi vientre hasta mi sexo que a esas alturas estaba empapado por mi excitación y clamaba a tención urgente. Me miró a través de sus largas pestañas a la vez que una sonrisa torcida, canalla y llena de malicia aparecía despacio en sus labios, algo estaba tramando… En ese momento movió su barbilla sobre mi pubis depilado, esa barba de varios días rascaba y acariciaba por igual, yo jadeé con fuerza cuando las miles de sensaciones que me provocó llegaron a mis terminaciones nerviosas, dejó un beso con la boca abierta sobre mi centro, mientras que me penetraba despacio con sus largos dedos sin dejar de mirarme ni un momento con esos hipnóticos ojos.

Arqueé la espalda y abrí mis piernas todo lo que pude, mientras un profundo gemido salía de mi garganta. Mis manos se cerraron con fuerza sobre su pelo, estaba segura de que le dolían mis tirones pero él no se quejó, muy al contrario, pareció redoblar sus esfuerzos y yo me dejé arrastrar por el placer.

Me sujetó las piernas para mantenerlas abiertas y que me quedase quieta, entonces sentí como me follaba con su lengua, con su fuerte, larga y hábil lengua entrando y saliendo de mí, mientras que su barba despertaba toda la zona alrededor como nunca antes. Deslizó un dedo para acariciar mi clítoris en círculos y…

Juro por todo lo que alguna vez me ha importado, que ese hombre estaba a punto de volverme loca de placer. Junto a su increíble lengua y sus habilidosos dedos, su barba hacía maravillas en mi sensible sexo. Si tenía que ir al infierno por todo lo que estaba viviendo, esperaba de todo corazón que Edward estuviese allí con barba de varios días.

Mi vientre comenzó a contraerse, y mis piernas se volvieron rígidas, temblé de pies a cabeza justo antes de explotar en un orgasmo intenso, que me hizo ver destellos de colores y quedarme jadeante, satisfecha y completamente exhausta.

Todavía no me había recuperado de la explosión de mi cuerpo, cuando Edward subió hasta besarme los labios de forma apasionada y hambrienta, mi sabor en su boca me sorprendió, pero no me desagradaba, era la evidencia de mi placer, del placer que me daba y formaba parte de él, fundiéndose con su propio sabor.

-Ahora Isabella, voy a hacerte mía. Siénteme. – Asentí nerviosa y me aferré a su espalda.

Se posicionó en mi entrada y me penetró despacio y clavé mis dedos en sus duros músculos.

-¡Ah! ¡Oh, Dios! – Dije abrumada, no recordaba lo grande que era, mis paredes vaginales se amoldaban a él de forma placentera y algo dolorosa, notaba como me llenaba centímetro a centímetro, como mi cuerpo lo reconocía. Los dos jadeamos de forma agónica, las sensaciones se multiplicaban sin el preservativo, piel contra piel, en una deliciosa fricción que me impedía mantener los ojos abiertos. Edward se retiró un poco, para volver a empujar algo más adentro, comenzando una danza de placer destinada a hacernos uno solo. Y ambos gemimos.

-¡Ah! También echaba de menos este paraíso estrecho y húmedo. – Se movía despacio, dándome tiempo a acostumbrarme a su tamaño.

-Edward…

-Abre los ojos, mírame. – Se apoyaba con los codos a los lados de mi cabeza, y sus ojos tenían una intensidad cautivante. Entonces toda una marea de sensaciones inundó mi cuerpo y mi mente. Sus ojos, su voz, su olor, su peso sobre mi cuerpo, su polla abriéndose paso dentro de mí… Sus embestidas se hicieron más profundas, largas y lentas, hasta que estuvo dentro hasta su base, entonces giró su cadera y yo emití un gemido como de animal herido de puro placer.

-Eso es nena, siente todo lo que te doy… siente mi fuerza… mi deseo por ti… mi entrega… mi… mi compromiso contigo... – Dijo de forma entrecortada entre suaves jadeos, acompasados con sus empujes.

-Edward… más, más rápido, más fuerte. Por favor… más… – Cerré los ojos para concentrarme en las sensaciones y una potente embestida estremeció mi vientre al llegar muy profunda.

-No tienes… ni una ligera idea… – Dijo de forma entrecortado por sus embestidas. – De lo que tus ruegos hacen en mí. – Noté cierta sonrisa en su voz.

Pasó una mano bajo mi rodilla, levantándome y abriendo la pierna todo lo físicamente posible, la otra mano se cerró en mi nuca, y empezó a moverse más fuerte, con embestidas más profundas y rápidas. Hundió la cabeza en el hueco entre mi hombro y cuello. Los dos jadeábamos, yo absorbía sus acometidas atrapada por su cuerpo y su virilidad, con mis brazos fuertemente aferrados a su espalda y mi pierna libre rodeándole la cadera.

-Eres tan suave.

-Tan dulce;

-Exquisita;

-Deseable;

-Excitante;

-Cautivadora.

Dijo jadeando entre embestidas.

-Y eres mía.

-¡Sí! ¡Tuya!

Me sentía suya, lo sentía mío, no había un lugar mejor en el mundo para estar que su cuerpo, sentía como el peso de los días oscuros que pasé sin él se desvanecía, sentía mi entrega, mi amor por él, mi devoción, mis ganas de complacerlo… También sentía su fuerza, su deseo, su entrega, su compromiso, su pasión, su preocupación, su cuidado…

-¡Oh, joder, Bella! ¿Te he hecho daño? – Dijo alarmado y empezó a retirarse del interior de mi vagina.

-¡No! No me haces daño. ¿Por qué…? – En sus ojos había horror y eso me desconcertó.

-Estás llorando. – Fruncí el ceño confusa hasta que él secó una de mis lágrimas, no me había dado cuenta que gruesas lágrimas corrían por mis sienes. Le sonreí empujándolo de nuevo dentro de mí con mi pierna libre y los brazos.

-No estoy llorando de dolor, todo lo contrario. Además, me dijiste que si tenía que llorar, preferías que lo hiciese delante de ti, bueno, lo estoy haciendo debajo. Espero que no te importe. – Moví mi cadera invitándolo a seguir.

-Pero… – Vi el desconcierto en sus ojos.

-Shss, solo estoy sintiéndote. Por favor, sigue, soy tuya, no permitas que lo olvide. – Insistí con mi movimiento de cadera, adentrándolo un poco más en mi vientre.

Después de dudar unos segundos, volvió a hundirse en mí, con más fuerza, más profundamente, embistiéndome con todo lo que tenía dentro, mientras que con sus labios besaba mis lágrimas. Estábamos desesperados el uno por el otro.

-Soy tuya, tuya. Átame a tu cama, a tu cuerpo, a tu vida. No me permitas volver a dejarte. – Dije como pude entre jadeos. Ya no lloraba, en el cielo no hay lágrimas.

Nuestros movimientos se volvieron frenéticos, mis jadeos se acercaban bastante a gritos de placer. El hecho de que besase mis lágrimas, terminó de convencerme de que no era un capricho para él. Fue todo lo que pude soportar. Mi clímax se apoderó de todo mi cuerpo de forma arrolladora, no solo físicamente, también espiritual y mentalmente, convulsionando bajo su cuerpo y alrededor de su polla, dejándome exhausta y temblorosa, mientras que gritaba su nombre y clavaba mis uñas en la piel de su espalda.

Lo sentí tensarse, y se derramó dentro de mí con una última y brutal embestida, mientras que mi nombre salía de su pecho como un bramido.

-¡Bella!

Dijo Bella, no Isabella.

-No vas a ir… a ninguna parte sin mí, preciosa. No vas a volver a dejarme. – Lo dijo de forma entrecortada, jadeando sobre mi cuerpo, y todavía meciéndose suavemente dentro de mí, dándome lo último que le quedaba.

Nos quedamos quietos unos momentos, tratando de normalizar nuestras respiraciones y ritmo cardíaco. Perezosamente salió de mí, y rodó a un lado, arrastrándome con él. Nos abrazamos y volvimos a besarnos, con las piernas entrecruzadas, mientras que fuera, en el mundo, ya había terminado de amanecer, y una cortina de lluvia caía implacable, como solo en Forks podía hacerlo.

* * *

¡Esa es mi Bella!

Muchísimas gracias a: sophia18, Naobi Chan, Bite Me Sr. Cullen, lanenisita, Verota, Jessica, yudi, AleCullen, isi22, Lucimell, CindyLo, sianita, Ginegine, cyndi-cullen, whit cullen, alma alv, maryecullen78, V, Milhoja, carO21, , bellaliz, mjnd, Dreams Hunter, Mela, Kellys, Dian Elizz, deathxrevenge, zujeyane, magymc, liduvina, madaswan, larosaderosas, blancanieves, IEOna gUAraNI CUllEN SWan, Jag400, nielasol, Nalee Masen, mamichuela, Elyta, niita94, Danika20, y fantwilight1. Esta vez me ha faltado gente que suele estar ahí, espero no haber decepcionado a nadie.


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a SM, y la historia es mía.

Como siempre tengo que agradecer a Claudia y Enichepi por su magnífico trabajo al betear esta historia, por su paciencia y por su generosidad conmigo.

* * *

22.- El encantador de serpientes.

Estaba físicamente agotada y feliz. Acababa de tener la experiencia más intensa de mi vida, y no solo a nivel físico, es como si hubiésemos conectado de alguna manera, como si nuestras almas o mentes, o lo que quiera que fuese, hubiesen estado funcionando en la misma longitud de onda. Me hizo sentir… cosas, noté que me decía algo con su cuerpo, con su forma de tocarme, de besarme... Había necesidad en él.

Escuchaba como el corazón de Edward latía potente en su pecho, su respiración, su olor, su calor, sus brazos cerrándose posesivamente alrededor de mi cuerpo, sus piernas atrapando las mías, la dureza de sus músculos. Yo me amoldaba a él como dos piezas de un _puzzle_, mis curvas encajaban en sus ángulos, como si mi cuerpo no tuviese otra misión más que la de adaptarse a él. Acarició mi cabeza con su nariz, inspirando suavemente y dejó un beso.

-¿Estás bien?

-Sí. – Susurré contra su pecho y con una sonrisa radiante en los labios.

-Yo estoy famélico. ¿Sabes cocinar? – Me levantó la cabeza para mirarme a la cara y asentí sonriendo todavía. – Ya veremos… ¡Hazme el desayuno! – Me besó la frente, descargó una sonora nalgada en mi trasero desnudo y saltó de la cama para meterse de nuevo en sus vaqueros y desaparecer por la puerta de lo que supuse era el baño. Adoraba mirar como los músculos de su espalda se flexionaban y estiraban con cada movimiento. Y ese trasero…

Ese hombre trasformaba la conversación más inocente en un reto. ¡Claro que sabía cocinar! Me bajé de la cama y me puse la camisa de Edward, me gustaba mucho hacer eso, era como seguir envuelta en él, subí los puños hasta mis antebrazos y me quedé descalza. En la cocina había todo un surtido para preparar desayunos: frutas, café, leche, huevos, pan, _bacon_, mermeladas, bollos… Podía escuchar la voz de Edward en alguna parte de la cabaña, supuse que estaría al teléfono.

Estaba enfrascada en mi tarea, casi todo estaba listo, cuando sentí la penetrante mirada de Edward clavada en mi cuerpo. Me giré y lo vi apoyado contra el marco de la puerta, con las manos en los bolsillos de los vaqueros en actitud despreocupada, y la cabeza inclinada hacia un lado. ¡Lástima! Se había puesto una camiseta blanca... Y una sonrisa divertida curvaba sus labios e iluminaba sus ojos.

-Cualquiera que te viese diría que sabes lo que haces, huele muy bien. – Me sonrojé y volví a mirar lo que tenía entre manos.

-Sr Cullen, llevo cocinando desde que tengo uso de razón, la cocina experimental de mi madre me obligó a aprender, mantuve a mi padre con vida mientras viví con él y después a Alice. No todos tenemos a una cocinera a nuestra disposición. – Detrás de esa sonrisa pude ver que estaba tramando algo, pero el _bacon_ requería toda mi atención. Edward abandonó su posición de observador pasivo y colocó los manteles individuales sobre la pequeña mesa de la cocina, sirvió el café y el zumo de naranja recién exprimido, mientras que yo llenaba los platos.

Contuve la respiración mientras Edward se llevaba el primer trozo de tortilla con queso a la boca.

-Mmmm… admito que sabes preparar desayunos.

-Entre otras cosas. – No pude disimular el orgullo en mi voz.

-Eso lo decidiré yo, Srta. Swan. – Lo dijo con una mezcla entre advertencia, reproche y broma que no supe cómo interpretar, pero me recordó que fuese prudente con él, nunca se sabía cómo iba a reaccionar. Bajé la mirada y me centré de nuevo en mi desayuno.

-¿Hiciste lo que te pedí anoche? – Me quedé en blanco, no sabía a qué se refería y él supo leerlo. – Me refiero a hablar con tu padre. – ¡Ah! "Eso…"

-Sí, mi padre quiere conocerte esta noche. – Observé su reacción durante unos instantes... Nada, sólo pude ver una máscara impenetrable que esperaba a que continuase. – Quiere que vayas a cenar a casa. – Por fin su expresión se relajó y asintió satisfecho. Por alguna razón suspiré aliviada y juro que no sabía por qué lo hice, ya que la idea de tenerlos juntos en la misma habitación no me tranquilizaba precisamente, quizás fuese porque a Edward sí le parecía bien lo de la cena.

-Eso es perfecto, mañana tengo que volver a Seattle.

-¿Mañana sábado? – Un mal disimulado tono de alarma se filtró en mi voz con total claridad, Edward asintió de forma grave y frunció ligeramente el ceño.

-Hay ciertos asuntos importantes de los que tengo que ocuparme y no puedo retrasarlos más.

Retorcí nerviosa la servilleta en mi regazo. "_Asuntos importantes…_" "_retrasarlos más…_ " ¿Habría abandonado algo importante para venir a solucionar lo nuestro? Yo misma me respondí que obviamente un hombre como él había dejado sus obligaciones para venir a buscarme y esa reflexión, por muy halagadora que fuese, también hizo que me sintiese culpable.

-¿Has pensado…? – ¡Ay joder! ¿Cómo digo esto? – ¿Has pensado si yo… voy a volver… contigo? – Había dejado de comer y miraba mi plato, con el estómago repentinamente cerrado. Después de mi pregunta hubo un silencio denso que me obligó a alzar la vista de nuevo, para encontrarme con un Edward serio y con la expresión grave al otro lado de la mesa. Un latigazo de alarma me atenazó el pecho.

-He venido a por ti, esa es mi intención. – Volví a respirar, hasta ese momento no fui consciente de que había dejado de hacerlo, y lo hice aliviada y feliz. – Pero no te voy a forzar, enviaré a Call a recogerte cuando estés preparada, pero recuerda que no soy un hombre paciente. – Su advertencia y su cautela estaban de más.

-No tendrás que serlo, por mí está bien volver mañana. – Yo por fin sonreí tímidamente, esperando que no fuesen demasiado obvias mis ganas de volver con él a casa… bueno, al hotel. Edward en ese momento me devolvió la sonrisa y me calentó el corazón de forma reconfortante.

-Eso me complace. – De repente estrechó los ojos. – Contéstame a algo Isabella, ¿Qué hubieses hecho si no vengo a por ti? – Suspiré haciendo acopio de valor, lo que venía no le iba a gustar.

-Tenía planeado volver el domingo de todas formas, no podía esconderme en la casa de mi padre eternamente. – Curvó apenas la comisura delo labios en algo próximo a un sonrisa. – Y presentar mi dimisión el lunes. – El intento de sonrisa se congeló en sus perfectos labios, un destello de alarma pasó por sus ojos, el ambiente se espesó insoportablemente entre nosotros. Se quedó pensativo unos instantes.

-¿Tienes otra oferta de trabajo? – ¡Ahg! Esa voz fría cortaba como un cuchillo.

-No… pero tengo el apartamento pagado durante los próximos tres meses. Buscaría un nuevo trabajo durante ese tiempo. – Retorcía nerviosa el pico de la servilleta entre mis dedos, mi voz era débil y entrecortada y mi entonación era de disculpa. Edward suspiró frustrado y se pasó la mano por el pelo.

-Tres meses puede no ser tiempo suficiente para encontrar un trabajo como el tuyo, sin una oferta previa. Supongo que habías pensado en eso. – Sí lo había pensado, todavía no había oído todo.

-Tengo un amigo que me ofreció trabajo en la empresa de su familia...

-¿Un amigo? – Me cortó en medio de la frase. Lo dijo despacio, y de un modo, como si esas dos palabras fuesen la mayor de las blasfemias. Tuve que beber.

-Jasper Whitlock. Fue compañero de estudios y está comprometido con mi amiga Alice. – Me apresuré a explicar, y pude ver como esas palabras suavizaban la fiera expresión de sus ojos. – Ahora están en Europa, volverán en algo más de cinco meses y entonces pensaba pedirle trabajo si no había encontrado nada.

-¿Whitlock, de Whitlock Sports Ltd? – Asentí sin sorprenderme que conociese la empresa.

-¿Y qué ibas hacer mientras tanto? ¿De qué ibas a vivir durante cinco meses? – Ahora venía lo peor.

En ese momento saltaron todas las alarmas, la de aviso de bombardeo, la de fuga radioactiva… y la de huracán subió del nivel amarillo al rojo, sin pasar por el naranja. Lo tenía encima. Respiré profundamente y me decidí. Allá íbamos.

-Si no encontraba nada rápido, pensaba volver a bailar.

Entonces pasó algo muy curioso, el tiempo se detuvo. Ningún sonido se coló desde el exterior, el ambiente se volvió gélido, e incluso pude ver las partículas de polvo en suspensión paralizadas. Sólo el atronador latido de mi corazón rompía el silencio, estaba segura de que Edward podía oírlo con total nitidez.

Él parecía una estatua hasta que las aletas de su nariz se dilataron, como un depredador que huele la sangre de su presa y sus ojos se volvieron como el acero. Eso no era una buena señal. Los cerró y se pellizcó el puente de la nariz con dos dedos inspirando profundamente. ¡Oh joder! Trataba de calmarse, eso era malo, nunca antes había visto a Edward con necesidad de calmarse. Se levantó bruscamente, empujando la silla hacia atrás con su impulso, tumbándolo en el suelo y produciendo un sonido intimidador. Di un respingo. Comenzó a pasear nervioso por toda la habitación, como una fiera enjaulada. Se pasó una mano por el pelo. Exasperado. Jooooder.

-¡¿Bailar? – De dos zancadas llegó hasta donde yo estaba. Una vena palpitaba en su sien derecha. – ¡¿Pensabas volver a bailar? – Me sujetó por los hombros y me levantó de mi silla de forma brusca. El filo peligroso de su voz era algo real y palpable.

No estaba asustada, no, estaba acojonada. Como nunca en mi vida, una extraña mezcla de sensaciones se agolpaban en mi vientre. Así es él, esta parte viene incluida en el lote. ¡Joder! Pensé que tardaríamos algo más en tener un cara a cara con la palma de su mano. O por lo menos, que no fuese tan serio. Esto iba a ser duro…

Tiró de mi brazo y me llevó a rastras hasta la pequeña zona de comedor, una vez allí, me inclinó sobre la mesa y levantó el faldón de su camisa, la que yo llevaba puesta, dejando mi trasero desnudo en la línea de fuego.

-¡No! ¡Edward! ¡No, por favor! – Su fuerte mano me sostenía contra la mesa, impidiéndome cualquier intento de fuga.

-¿No? – Me quedé quieta esperando el fulminante azote en cualquier momento. Mi respiración salía a ráfagas fuertes y entrecortadas, empañando la brillante superficie de madera de la mesa, mis manos se crispaban cerradas en puños y la adrenalina corría veloz por todo mi cuerpo. Pareció dudar y aproveché la oportunidad.

-No por favor, no estábamos juntos, esa era mi última opción, tenía que vivir de algo… No he hecho nada, solo era una posibilidad. – Se había detenido, pero todavía no aflojaba su presión sobre mi espalda. – No podré sentarme bien esta noche en la cena. – Mi voz, que empezó siendo aguda y asustada, acabó en apenas un murmullo. Era increíble lo rápido que puede llegar a funcionar la mente en situaciones tensas, y yo tenía que intentarlo, no me parecía justo que me azotase por pensar algo cuando ni siquiera estaba con él. Pero la resignación ante lo inevitable estaba ganando la partida.

Sentía su respiración fuerte y pesada detrás de mí. Acarició de forma posesiva mis nalgas, aflojó su presión sobre mi espalda y extendió sus atenciones con las dos manos a mi cintura y espalda. Notaba en su toque necesidad y deseo.

-Separa las piernas. – Titubeé. – ¡Abre las piernas! – Obedecí inmediatamente, las dos fuertes y rápidas nalgadas que me dio me convencieron, y el matiz de deseo que oscurecía su voz era un hechizo imposible de eludir, y sabía que pasase lo que pasase, no me haría daño. No mucho. Metió sus piernas entre las mías, forzándolas a separarse más.

Yo respiraba de forma entrecortada, hasta que oí cómo bajaba su cremallera y eso me relajó. ¡Sí! Eso estaba mejor, mucho mejor. Noté la presión de la punta de su polla contra mi entrada.

-Voy a follar tu estrecho coño desde atrás, espero por tu bien que estés preparada para recibirme. – Su voz era firme y autoritaria. Escondí la pequeña sonrisa que apareció en mis labios contra la mesa. Se introdujo en mí del tirón, hasta el fondo, con un empujón brutal que arrancó un gruñido de su pecho y un grito ahogado del mío. La mesa se desplazó unos centímetros y yo me arqueé como una gata poseída por lo abrumador de las sensaciones.

-¡Sí…! Siempre lista para mí. – Lo dijo con sorpresa y admiración. – Sujétate bien, abre las manos, esto va a ser duro.

Se inclinó sobre mí para tocarme los pechos sobre la camisa, apretándolos, pellizcando los pezones, sin moverse en mi interior. Sentía su aliento húmedo y entrecortado en mi oreja. Llegó hasta los botones, y deshizo algunos, a tirones, los suficientes como para bajarme la camisa hasta la mitad de la espalda de forma brusca, dejando desnudos mis pechos sobre la fría mesa, atrapando mis brazos por los codos con la propia tela.

-No sabes lo que provocas en mí Isabella. – Acompañó su frase de una embestida salvaje que arrancó un grito de placer primario y animal de mi garganta. Una de sus manos viajó de nuevo hasta mi pecho desnudo, mientras que la otra, se cerraba sobre la camisa enrollada en mi espalda, impidiendo que mis brazos pudiesen moverse de la posición en la que estaban.

-Me vuelve loco la simple idea de que bailes medio desnuda para otros. – Susurró en mi oído empujándose dentro de mí de nuevo. Respondí con un profundo gemido a sus palabras y a lo que provocaba en mi cuerpo. Sentía su pecho desnudo contra mi espalda, en algún momento se había quitado la camiseta.

Se incorporó, con una mano sujetaba mi cadera, y con la otra la camisa. Entonces empezó a moverse. A moverse de verdad. Marcaba un ritmo intenso, sin descanso, que me estaba volviendo loca. Más que sexo, era un acto de posesión. Terriblemente placentero y arrasador.

-Este cuerpo es mío. – Empezó a decir a través de los dientes cerrados.

-Sólo mío;

-Sólo para mi placer;

-Quiero oírte, gime para mí. – Me soltó un sonoro azote y me penetró más profundamente.

Es como si pudiese leer mi mente, yo estaba tragándome la mayoría de los gemidos para no perderme ninguna de sus palabras. Su voz era el mayor afrodisíaco del mundo, no sólo por lo que decía, también por su entonación, que dejaba ver el deseo, la necesidad, su propio placer, al salir rasgada, oscura, entrecortada…

Entonces lo dejé ir, dejé salir libremente todos los gemidos, jadeos, suspiros, gritos y gimoteos que provocaba en mí, con sus embestidas salvajes y dominantes, con ese arma tan poderosa que se abría paso dentro de mi cuerpo, desconectando mi cerebro, y convirtiéndome en toda sensaciones. Eso pareció espolearlo, porque aumentó el ritmo hasta volverlo frenético.

Era suya, me sentía suya.

-Necesito más. – Lo dijo casi rugiendo entre sus dientes cerrados.

Soltó el firme agarre de la camisa, y enrolló mi pelo en su mano, cerrándola sobre él con fuerza y tiró hacia atrás. No era demasiado doloroso, lo hizo con cuidado, pero me obligaba a arquear la espalda, de forma que le ofrecía mi trasero, cambiando el ángulo, su polla tocaba nuevos puntos en mi vientre, más profundos, mágicos y enloquecedores.

-¡Sí! ¡Así! – Gimió de forma gutural, casi agónica.

Yo estaba al borde del orgasmo. Los músculos de mi vagina comenzaron a cerrarse con fuerza alrededor de él, los primeros espasmos estaban formándose en mi vientre en espiral.

-¡No! No hasta que yo te dé permiso. – Dijo gruñendo. – O te azotaré… tan fuerte que… no podrás sentarte. – Acompañó la frase de embestidas más profundas y fuertes, castigadoras que tambalearon la mesa peligrosamente.

¡¿Qué? No iba a poder sujetarlo. Lo iba a decepcionar de nuevo. No quería hacerlo, así que hice el mayor esfuerzo de mi vida para controlar lo incontrolable. Me relajé, respiré profundamente y me mantuve en precario equilibrio en el borde del precipicio. No podría aguantar mucho más.

-Eso es nena, aguanta.

¡Maldita sea! Tenía ganas de llorar, de suplicarle que me permitiese tener mi clímax. Me pedía que aguantase, pero él se dedicaba a empujarme hacia el orgasmo a base de embestidas cada vez más salvajes y profundas. No iba a conseguirlo. Cerré los ojos con fuerza y apreté los dientes. Continuó castigándome sin misericordia mientras yo me sostenía de puntillas.

-¡Ahora! ¡Dámelo! – Y lo solté de golpe. La violenta espiral de mi vientre asoló todo mi cuerpo, únicamente fui consciente de las urgentes olas de placer que me invadían, y de que Edward vibró dentro, y se quedó quieto, profundamente enterrado en mí, clavándome los dedos en la cadera, mientras que un bramido animal retumbó en toda la habitación.

Se dejó caer encima de mi espalda, los dos sin aliento y sudorosos. Me abrazó, y nuestras piernas ya no nos sostuvieron más, nos dejamos caer al suelo temblorosos y abrazados. Después de unos instantes para tomar tierra de nuevo, Edward me levantó en sus brazos y nos llevó a la cama. Cuando estuvimos bajo el edredón, volvió a rodearme con sus brazos, y esta vez me besaba con dedicación, lenta y profundamente, suave y cariñoso. Un hombre de contrastes que conseguía que me derritiese en sus brazos. Tomaría de él todo lo que quisiese darme. Absolutamente todo.

-Lo has hecho muy bien, pequeña. Estoy satisfecho. – ¡Fuf! Eso había sido… interesante. Me sentí reconfortada por sus palabras y sus gestos, parece que había sobrevivido a la catástrofe a pesar de toda la tensión y la forma de follarme enfadado y castigándome. En ese momento me abrazaba con ternura, dibujando erráticas figuras en mi espalda con sus dedos. Estreché nuestro abrazo y hundí mi cara en su pecho, embriagándome de su olor.

-Pensé que ibas a azotarme. – Detuvo su mano un momento, después continuó con sus caricias.

-Iba a azotarte... De hecho pensaba darte la azotaina de tu vida. – Un estremecimiento atravesó mi espalda. No supe identificar si de temor o excitación.

-¿Por qué no lo has hecho? – Me levantó la cara para mirarme a los ojos.

-Porque me has dicho que no. Un "no" es un no. Se trata de entrega libre y voluntaria, no de tomar por la fuerza lo que no quieren darte. – Wow… Eso... no lo había llegado a pensar de ese modo y abría ciertas posibilidades...

-¿Y qué pasaría si siempre te dijese que no? – Lo pregunté aunque en el fondo supiese que esa no era una posibilidad real.

-Sabes lo que significa para mí azotarte… Si vuelves a decir no, entonces tendré que encontrar la forma de persuadirte. – Lo dijo con total naturalidad, sin asomo de frustración o decepción en su voz. Pero si iba a poner sus dotes de persuasión al servicio de su causa, ya podía darme por azotada. Me quedé pensativa. Quería saber tanto de él… averiguar cómo le funcionaba la mente, cuánto mejor le conociese, más armas a mi favor para retenerlo y complacerlo.

-Sólo era una posibilidad, un recurso de emergencia. – Sentí la necesidad de aclararlo, de disculparme.

-Eso puedo entenderlo, pero hablo en serio cuando digo que no quiero que vuelvas a bailar para otro que no sea yo. Nunca. Bajo ninguna circunstancia. – Esa sentencia autoritaria y machista tuvo un efecto mágico en mi autoestima, al parecer me había perdido toda la parte de la liberación de la mujer y su posesividad me gustaba de forma retorcida y absoluta. Pero no todo estaba claro y tuve la necesidad de insistir en algo.

-Bailar en una discoteca como gogó no me convierte en una puta.

-Cuida esa boca, Isabella. Soy perfectamente consciente de eso, si hubieses sido una chica fácil, la noche en la que te conocí te hubiese follado como te merecías. Y también tengo muy claro que si quisieses dedicarte al oficio más antiguo del mundo, te sentarías sobre una pequeña y estrecha mina de oro muy rentable. – Eso era un cumplido al estilo Cullen, puse disimuladamente los ojos en blanco decidida a no distraerme de mi preocupación actual.

-Si no estamos juntos, no hay nada que puedas hacer para impedir que baile si esa es mi decisión. – Una sonrisa irónica y socarrona apareció en su cara.

-Yo siempre puedo hacer algo. – Fruncí el ceño intrigada una vez más por ese hombre y su forma de hacer las cosas.

-No puedo imaginar nada que puedas hacer para evitarlo.

-Cuando me enterase, y acabaría enterándome, créeme, puedo comprar el local, recolocar al personal y cerrarlo. – No podía hacer eso. No podía. ¿Verdad? ¿O sí…? Tomé aire para seguir discutiendo y preguntando sobre ese tema que me parecía tan exagerado. – Cuidado Isabella, ya basta de provocarme. – Me guardé mis preguntas y argumentos para mía misma y ambos nos quedamos pensativos y en silencio.

-¿Me recolocarías a mí también? – Lo solté antes de poder pararlo. Eran tantas las preguntas…

-¿A ti? Oh, no Srta. Swan, para usted tendría otros planes. – Lo dijo de una forma… erótica, sonó sucio.

-No estoy segura de querer saberlos. – Sonrió sobre mi pelo.

-La prudencia es una virtud muy apreciada. – Contestó de forma irónica. Sin lugar a dudas la prudencia era lo más aconsejable, pero yo seguía teniendo más preguntas.

-No entiendo cómo pensando así, has conseguido convertirte en el hombre de éxito que eres. – Acarició mi pelo y me alzó la cabeza con dos dedos por mi barbilla. Sus ojos tenían un brillo muy especial, casi divertido y tierno a la vez.

-No estoy seguro de apreciar ese comentario, Srta. Swan. – No, claro que no. Bajé los ojos modestamente y me dediqué a juguetear con el escaso vello de su pecho.

-Edward… ¿Qué habrías hecho si no hubiese vuelto contigo?

-Ya conoces mis aficiones, y una cabaña en medio del bosque puede ser un buen hogar para una suave y complaciente esclava sexual. – De repente me vi con total claridad como una cenicienta en versión porno.

-¡No te atreverías a hacer eso! – Una mezcla de deseos contradictorios recorrió mi cuerpo, al parecer a mi sexo la idea le pareció de lo más prometedora, a juzgar por la forma en que convulsionó, y no podía negar que en cierta forma era incluso romántica y excitante, pero la posibilidad de que Edward podría hacerlo completamente en serio, también me alarmó un poco. Quizás durante unas vacaciones…

-¡Oh Isabella! No tienes ni idea de las cosas que yo sería capaz de hacer. – Se inclinó sobre mí y volvió a besarme de forma dulce y profunda. Era una buena forma de callarme. De callarnos a ambos.

Permanecimos abrazados y en silencio, disfrutando el uno del otro sin necesidad de palabras, únicamente nuestros cuerpos y la conciencia de que nos habíamos extrañado mucho. Sólo el crujido de los troncos ardiendo en la chimenea y el sonido de la lluvia alteraba la quietud. La conversación me había dejado sin saber que pensar, no sabía si de verdad estaría dispuesto a convertirme en una especie de esclava sexual el mismo hombre que esta mañana me había dado la oportunidad de abandonarlo. La "última" oportunidad, puntualicé. Y había detenido una azotaina de las que hacen época con la simple palabra no. Era un poder que no sabía que tuviese… tendría que administrarlo con cuidado. Y tenía que reconocer que una parte de mí echaba de menos la palma de su mano y sus efectos colaterales.

Debí quedarme dormida, porque cuando volví a ser consciente de mi alrededor, Edward estaba trabajando con su portátil sobre la mesa del comedor en la que esa misma mañana me había follado de forma enloquecedora y me ruboricé sin poder evitarlo. Ufff esa mesa… Había pasado la mayor parte de la mañana dormida a juzgar por la luz, y Edward despierto, trabajando, pero pendiente de mí, porque en cuanto hice el más mínimo movimiento, dejó el portátil y vino a mi lado con una sonrisa radiante.

-Buenos días, perezosa.

-¡Me he dormido! ¡No puede ser! ¿Qué hora es?

-Cerca de la hora del almuerzo. – ¡Mierda!

Salté de la cama y me planté desnuda en medio de la habitación, en algún momento, Edward me había terminado de quitar la camisa. Me miré con extrañeza y luego a él, que se limitó a sonreír de lado, desafiante, mientras se acercaba para besarme. Pervertido... La sensación de su ropa contra mi piel desnuda, sus brazos alrededor de mi cuerpo, sus labios… ¡No tenía tiempo! ¡Maldita sea!

-Edward, para, para. Me tengo que ir. – Conseguí decir entre besos.

-No no vas a ir a ninguna parte. – De acuerdo, no voy a ningún sitio... ¡No! ¡La cena!

-Edward, tengo que preparar la cena para esta noche, no estoy segura de tener todo lo necesario y quiero que todo salga bien. Necesito tiempo para que la carne se haga, y…

Suspiró frustrado y se alejó dándome la espalda... Tengo que reconocer que ese gesto me supo algo amargo, era evidente que él me quería allí a su lado, decepcionarlo me dolía. Pero no podía desentenderme de la cena, era mi responsabilidad.

Busqué con la mirada mi ropa que estaba pulcramente doblada sobre el respaldo de uno de los sillones, y los restos del desayuno habían desaparecido. Comencé a vestirme bajo su atenta mirada y cuando terminé, Edward me acompañó hasta la puerta para despedirme.

-Pensé que pasaríamos el día juntos. – Tiró de mi brazo y me pegó a su cuerpo. Suspiré aliviada, no estaba enfadado, estaba algo decepcionado… por no pasar el día encerrados en esa cabaña.

-Te aseguro que nada me gustaría más que pasar el día encerrada contigo, te he echado mucho de menos, pero me comprometí a preparar la cena y quiero que todo salga perfecto, al menos la parte que puedo controlar. – Que no era muy grande y que no incluía a los dos hombres de mi vida.

La velada alusión a mis temores sobre lo que esa noche podría deparar, lo hizo sonreír.

-Tranquilízate, todo va a ir bien, esta noche serás mía con el consentimiento de tu padre.

Era oficial, o Edward era el hombre más pretencioso del mundo o se había vuelto loco o era el puto Harry Potter, porque ni un mago conseguiría que mi padre diese su bendición para que yo fuese suya. Por muy Edward Cullen que fuese. Ni suya ni de cualquier otro hombre. Quizás con el tiempo… cuando muriese, diese su consentimiento tácito al no responder si alguien le preguntaba directamente.

Dimos la vuelta a la cabaña hacia la parte trasera donde yo había dejado aparcada mi Chevy. La cara que puso al verla no tuvo precio, era de absoluta incredulidad, mezclada con reproche.

-¿Es ese tu "coche"?

Asentí un poco picada por su tono. No todos teníamos tanto dinero como él.

-No vas a conducir esa trampa mortal.

-Edward… – Empecé a decir con tono resignado. Me dejó con la palabra en la boca y desapareció dentro de la cabaña, al instante apareció con su cazadora de cuero en la mano y las llaves de su coche girando en sus dedos.

-Tú llevarás mi coche, y yo te seguiré en el tuyo.

-Edward de verdad que no es necesario, estoy acostumbrada a conducirlo y conozco bien la carretera. – Me llevaba hacia su coche por el brazo mientras hablaba, abrió la puerta, me sentó en el asiento del conductor, y me quitó las llaves de la Chevy.

-No corras, no quiero perderte de vista. – Me dio un breve beso en los labios y se montó en mi coche sin prestar la más mínima a tención a mis protestas. Sonreí con malicia al verlo, estaba completamente fuera de lugar, Edward Cullen montado en mi Chevy, era como un pingüino en una playa tropical.

Suspiré resignada y algo enfadada y giré la llave en el contacto, nos pusimos en camino y descubrí que conducir el Volvo era una maravilla, era silencioso, suave, seguro… ¡Qué diferente de la vieja Chevy! Sentía la mirada de Edward clavada en el espejo retrovisor. De repente tuve ganas de jugar, la Chevy no pasaba de ochenta, así que apreté un poco el acelerador, apenas nada, lo justo como para perderlo de vista durante algunas curvas.

Todo me gritaba que me detuviese, que disminuyese la velocidad y que provocar al Puto Amo de esa forma… Podría resultar peligroso. Pero estaba disfrutando, y para ser sinceros, la parte más lasciva y sinvergüenza de mí, esa a la que le gustaban sus azotes, veía posibilidades muy interesantes en el hecho de provocarlo un poco… Pero sólo un poco, así que decidí no jugármela más de lo necesario y aflojé mi presión sobre el pedal.

Cuando la Chevy volvió a estar en el retrovisor, la mirada de Edward era furibunda, parecía que iba a derretir el espejo, provocando que mis músculos internos se contrajesen de anticipación. ¡Cómo me excitaba verlo cabreado!

Se mantuvo todo el camino pegado a mí, incluso más de lo que la prudencia aconsejaba y al llegar a casa, se bajó del coche a una velocidad que nunca imaginé que pudiese ser humana.

-¡Bella! He salido antes del trabajo para ayudarte con la cena. – Sue ¡Bendita sea! Nos saludaba desde la puerta. Le devolví el saludo visiblemente aliviada y Edward aparentó calmarse. A menos eso parecía, ya que sonrió de forma amable y se giró para las presentaciones. Sue lo miraba con cara de asombro y una mal disimulada sonrisa traviesa.

-Hola Sue, te presento a Edward Cullen, Ella es Sue…

-Hola, soy la novia de Charlie, encantada de conocerte por fin. – Me cortó para presentarse ella misma y extender la mano hacia Edward, que se la tomó rápidamente.

-Lo mismo digo, Sue, yo también tenía muchas ganas de conocerte. – Resultaba encantador cuando quería impresionar a alguien, la voz profunda, suave y bien modulada de siempre enfocada en resultar aún más irresistible, sus gestos pausados y elegantes, la mirada limpia…

-¿Te quedas a comer, Edward? – Lo había hecho, había impresionado a Sue que parpadeó antes de reaccionar y recuperar algo de su habitual aplomo.

-No, lo siento, tengo trabajo que resolver antes de esta noche.

-¡Lástima!, bueno esta noche nos vemos entonces.

-Sí, hasta la noche Sue. – Entró en la casa y nos dejó solos, pero justo antes de desaparecer por la puerta, se giró y aprovechando que Edward no la veía, me miró con las cejas muy levantadas y dibujando una "O" con sus labios. Sonreí ante su gesto de complicidad.

-Ya ajustaremos cuentas tú y yo, Isabella. – Edward se inclinó sobre mí para susurrar en mi oído mientras que apretaba mi trasero amparado por el coche, de forma amenazante. Mi vagina convulsión placenteramente ante su amenaza.

-Hasta la noche. – Me puse de puntillas y lo besé rápido para entrar en casa de mi padre antes de que algo pasase.

Sue me ayudó a preparar la cena, almorzamos un sándwich rápido de cualquier manera en la cocina, mientras lo preparábamos todo. No pudo evitar bromear sobre lo impresionantemente guapo que era Edward, me tuve que reír con ella y sus ocurrencias. Yo dirigía y ella hacía de ayudante, las dos formábamos un buen equipo. Mi padre llegó en algún punto de la tarde y ninguna de las dos le prestó atención, así que se fue al salón y se sentó delante del televisor a ver los deportes rezongando.

Ya estaba todo listo, la mesa puesta en el comedor con el mantel blanco que apenas utilizábamos, era la misma mesa que mi padre usaba para limpiar sus armas, me estremecí ante ese pensamiento. El rosbif estaba en el horno, la compota de manzana y la salsa agridulce para acompañar la carne, preparadas sólo a falta de calentarlas a última hora, las patatas asándose junto a la carne, y las verduras a la plancha listas para saltearlas justo antes de servirlas.

Llamé a mi madre para ponerla al corriente de los últimos acontecimientos, y tuve casi que colgarle, me disculpé como pude y le prometí que pronto la llamaría para contarle con detalle todo lo que había sucedido.

Me concedí respirar mientras subía para prepararme. Elegí la ropa interior de encaje y seda negra, medias negras sujetas a un liguero a juego con el sujetador y braguita, jersey de _cashmere_ negro con escote de pico amplio y sugerente y falda estrecha negra, justo a la rodilla. Completaba mi atuendo con unos _Merceditas_ de _Manolo Blahnick_. A Edward le gustaría como iba vestida, después de todo la ropa había sido aprobada por él.

No había hecho más que bajar las escaleras, cuando sonó el timbre de la puerta. Al abrir me encontré con un Edward impecablemente vestido, pero no avasallador. Llevaba unos vaqueros, la camisa blanca con corbata negra y una chaqueta gris de _tweed_. Había intentado peinarse, se había afeitado y sostenía una botella de vino en su mano. Me lanzó una sonrisa marca de la casa que me derritió por dentro y casi logra que olvidase los nervios que sentía.

-Estás realmente hermosa. – Me besó la mejilla y yo sonreí como una tonta, con las rodillas flojas.

-Gracias, tú también estás… increíble. – Fue todo lo que mi pobre cerebro fue capaz de articular. Le cogí la botella con manos inseguras y la dejé con cuidado en la mesa junto a la entrada.

Lo hice pasar al diminuto recibidor de la casa de Charlie sin poder evitar sentirme cohibida, me preocupaba que pudiese sentirse incómodo ante lo humilde de la casa. Pero de ahí había salido yo, y ese hombre sencillo era mi padre. A pesar de todos mis miedos, Edward parecía encontrarse cómodo… al menos de momento.

Lo guié hasta el salón, y mi padre se levantó al verlo.

-Papá… este es… es…

-Soy Edward Cullen, Sr. Swan, el novio de Isabella, encantado de conocerlo por fin. – Abrí los ojos como platos y mi mandíbula cayó al suelo, mientras Edward le tendía la mano a mi padre.

-Encantado Sr. Cullen. – Mi padre le estrechó la mano. – Así que el novio de Bella… – Me lanzó una mirada cargada de significado, yo en ningún momento le había dicho que tenía novio y luché con todas mis fuerzas para no encogerme de hombros dándole a entender que yo tampoco sabía nada de eso y mantuve el tipo. ¡¿Cómo coño iba yo a saber que Edward era mi novio? ¿O acaso no lo era y sólo lo había dicho por que era la explicación más fácil para lo nuestro ante mi padre? Sí, debía ser eso.

-Tengo entendido que es un apasionado de la pesca. – Edward rompió el incómodo silencio que nos rodeaba.

-Así, es, ¿Le interesa la pesca? – De repente, mi padre sentía interés por hablar con Edward.

-Por favor tutéeme. Lo cierto es que sí me gusta, pero me temo que no tengo tiempo para practicarla.

-Supongo que eso es lo que tiene el éxito en los negocios ¿no?

-Sí, es muy gratificante, pero supone renunciar a muchas aficiones. Aunque por otro lado ofrece muchas posibilidades, ¿Ha pescado alguna vez en alta mar, Sr. Swan?

-¿Bella? – La voz de Sue me sacó del trance y giré rápidamente la cabeza en su dirección. – ¿Puedes echarle un vistazo a las verduras? – ¡Me había olvidado de la cena por completo!

-Sí, eeeh, voy enseguida. – En realidad me daba terror dejarlos solos.

-¿Te apetece una cerveza Edward?

-¡Claro, Sr. Swan, me vendría bien! – Edward le respondió con una de sus sonrisas amables y deslumbrantes.

-Yo la traeré. – De repente me sentí extranjera en mi propio país. Edward se estaba metiendo a mi padre en el bolsillo y el salón se había convertido de repente en territorio testosterona. ¿Desde cuándo Edward bebía cerveza? Al volver con la cerveza en la mano, mi padre y Edward estaban sentados viendo un partido, él se había quitado la chaqueta y aflojado la corbata, y daba la sensación de que llevaba toda la vida sentado en el viejo sofá de casa. Parecía en su elemento. Me cogió la cerveza y me guiñó un ojo de forma juguetona, yo alcé las cejas y me volví a la cocina atónita, ni siquiera sabía si estaba todavía en casa de mi padre o incluso despierta.

Desde la cocina podía oír las voces masculinas y sus risas. Sue insistía en que los dejase solos y me centrase en la cena. Eso hice, o al menos lo intenté hasta que de repente los sonidos cesaron, y me alarmé. Me atreví a echar un vistazo desde la puerta de la cocina.

La escena que vi me dejó confundida, Edward hablaba en voz tan baja, que no pude oír lo que decía, pero miraba a la cara a mi padre, serio y formal, y este asentía grave, se inclinaba hacia delante, con los codos apoyados en sus rodillas, mientras que mi padre permanecía recostado en el respaldo del sillón. ¡Joder, con el lenguaje corporal! Me acerqué un poco más para tratar de captar algo.

-…vivimos juntos, Sr. Swan, y mi mayor preocupación es el bienestar y la seguridad de Isabella, tenga por seguro que valoro y respeto a su hija, es una mujer increíble…

-¡Bella! ¿Ya está la cena? – Mi padre me había pillado _in fraganti_ espiándolos, la cabeza de Edward giró rápidamente hacia mí, mirándome con tal intensidad que tuve ganas de desaparecer. Me sonrojé inventando un nuevo tono de rojo, cercano al púrpura.

-Sí, eeeh… sólo faltan unos minutos, ¿Por qué no os vais sentando a la mesa?

-Enseguida vamos, cuando terminemos de hablar.

Fruncí el ceño y me quedé dudando, hasta que por fin me giré y regresé a la cocina. ¡Mi propio padre se había deshecho de mí! Me había dado largas, diciendo claramente que no los molestase, que estaban hablando de mí. ¡Yo quería saber lo que Edward decía de nosotros! Procuré esconder mis nervios y mi cabreo lo mejor que pude, pero hice un pobre trabajo.

-Tranquilízate, este es un ritual que se repite desde que el mundo es mundo. – Miré a Sue como si se hubiese vuelto loca y ella sonrió. – Siempre es igual, el chico, habla con el padre de la chica, éste le aprieta las tuercas, le dice que si a su pequeña le pasa algo por su culpa, le cortará las pelotas, el chico traga en seco y procura tranquilizarlo, luego todo se suaviza. Después, con los años, el chico se convierte en padre de una chica y se desquita con el chico de su hija. Créeme Bella, no es una conversación para estar presente. – Definitivamente Sue había perdido la cabeza, en ningún universo paralelo, Edward Cullen, el hombre que había estado a punto de azotarme sobre la mesa, y que después me hizo suya, como solo él sabía, esa misma mañana, dos veces, antes y después, consentiría que nadie le apretase las tuercas de esa manera. No el Puto Amo.

Las voces masculinas volvieron a sonar, esta vez desde el comedor, así que llevamos todo a la mesa. Cuando entré, concentrada en no tirar la bandeja con el rosbif, pude ver como las caras de los dos hombres de mi vida tenían una apariencia relajada. Sin saber por qué, me sentí como si mi padre me hubiese cambiado por una docena de cabras o algo parecido.

Nos sentamos a la mesa y mi padre ocupó su lugar habitual a la cabecera, Sue se sentó a su izquierda, yo a la derecha y Edward a mi lado. Mi padre todavía no le concedía a Edward el privilegio de compartir la cabecera de la mesa, y eso de alguna extraña manera, me gustó, mi padre todavía era mío.

Durante la cena, el ambiente fue relajado, recibí halagos por la comida y los hombres comieron como si no fuesen a hacerlo al día siguiente. El vino que había llevado Edward era delicioso, hasta tal punto que mi padre se tomó dos copas, ¡el hombre cerveza bebió vino!

Edward llevó la iniciativa de las conversaciones con tal elegancia, que parecía que todos participábamos con igual entusiasmo, empezando por mi padre, que sin saber cómo tenía una invitación al palco privado que Edward tenía en el Seattle Seahawks Quest Field, y la promesa de que un amigo le presentaría a los jugadores. Me pregunté si ese amigo sería Emmett.

Al terminar recogimos la mesa entre todos, pero Charlie y Edward se escabulleron enseguida hasta el porche del jardín trasero para fumar unos puros que "mi novio" había llevado. Definitivamente ese hombre era una mala influencia para todo el mundo, o por lo menos para los Swan. _Y un maldito encantador de serpientes_. Aproveché que mi padre entró un momento para salir y hablar con Edward, me mataba la curiosidad.

Él fumaba recostado contra uno de los postes del porche, y el olor del puro en vez de desagradarme como solía, me pareció lo más erótico y viril del mundo, hasta el punto de humedecer mi sexo de forma vergonzosamente delatora. Me estaba convirtiendo en una ninfómana... Cuando Edward me vio acercarme, me regaló mi sonrisa torcida favorita.

-Ven aquí preciosa. – Y allá me fui flotando a un palmo del suelo. Se quitó la chaqueta que había vuelto a ponerse para la cena y me la echó sobre los hombros, estrechándome en sus brazos. Estaba en el paraíso. Inhalé profundamente en su pecho y emití un suave sonido de aprobación, adoraba su olor.

-¿Cómo ha ido todo? – Murmuré sobre su pecho, pero me obligué a alzar los ojos para mirarlo, él sonrió de forma cómplice y me besó despacio. Sabía a tabaco, a Edward, a vino, deseo y hombre puro sin adulterar. Me costó todo mi autocontrol recordar dónde estábamos, no empezar a restregarme por él y rogarle que me follase como le gustaba hacerlo.

-Muy bien, definitivamente tengo que concederte que sabes cocinar. Eso ha sido lo mejor que he comido en mucho tiempo. – Mmmm tenía ganas de ronronear de puro gusto.

-Te lo agradezco, pero sabes a qué me refiero. – Rió bajito.

-Bastante bien, tenemos su bendición, bajo pena de muerte si te hago daño. – Sonreí y me perdí en sus brazos. Hacía frío, y él estaba en mangas de camisa, aún así no parecía tener frío. Sentí sus dedos acariciando la piel de mi escote y hombros.

-Me muero por sacarte de esa ropa. – Un estremecimiento recorrió todo mi cuerpo. ¿De verdad que no podía leer mi mente? Levanté mi cara y lo besé con todas las ganas del mundo, esperando que pudiese notar lo agradecida que me sentía por como se había comportado toda la noche. Había sido correcto, educado, simpático, complaciente y prudente. Tal y como se comportaría un novio normal que quiere agradar a su suegro. Como el buen chico que yo sabía que no era.

Suaves tosidos de advertencia sonaron a mi espalda, rompiendo así la mágica burbuja que había creado nuestro beso.

-Me temo que tendrás que esperar a estar de vuelta en Seattle hijo, ésta todavía es mi casa. – La voz de mi padre nos hizo separarnos. Venía con dos copas de brandy en la mano para acompañar al puro. Le devolví algo reticente a Edward su chaqueta y entré en la casa, Sue tenía razón, hay conversaciones en las que es mejor no estar presente. Más que nada, por si salpica la sangre.

Por más que esa noche me hubiese gustado volver con Edward a la cabaña, no hubo forma de hacerlo. Mi padre nos vigilaba como un halcón, y Edward no insinuó en ningún momento la posibilidad de secuestrarme. Así que tuve que aguantarme las ganas de dormir con él, envuelta en ese nuevo matiz que le daba el puro.

Cuando se marchó, mi padre me llamó a capítulo y me dijo que Edward le gustaba, que le había investigado y que no tenía antecedentes. Me encontré ante otro acosador ávido de información, pero al menos mi padre era policía y lo hacía de forma legal. Continuó diciendo que le parecía un hombre serio y formal, pero que estaría atento que por nada del mundo quería volver a verme como lo había hecho los días pasados y que si veía algo que no me gustase, que volviese inmediatamente a casa.

Yo sonreí para tranquilizarlo y lo abracé agradecida por su preocupación, me despedí de él asegurándole que todo iría bien y que regresaría si lo necesitaba, pero que seguramente lo haría sólo para visitarlo porque estaría todo muy bien, al día siguiente no alcanzaría a verlo porque se iba de pesca de madrugada. Y ninguno de los dos sentíamos la más mínima inclinación por las despedidas largas.

Cuando llegué a mi dormitorio, un mensaje sonó en mi móvil: Edward.

"_Ya he llegado a la cabaña, estoy solo y duro, si estuvieses aquí, te estaría follando con la ropa a medio quitar. Todo por tu culpa, pequeña golfa. Mañana quiero que lleves esa misma ropa. Te ves irresistible con ella, y quiero tener el placer de quitártela. Ahora ve a la cama y duerme. Te recogeré a las 8."_

Esa noche dormí feliz. Feliz y necesitada.

A la mañana siguiente vi por la ventana de mi cuarto que Edward había aparcado el Volvo en la puerta de la casa de mi padre a las ocho en punto. Alguien parecía ansioso por llevarme de vuelta. Me despedí de Sue, mi padre se había ido de pesca temprano y la despedida de la noche anterior ya fue suficiente para los dos. Edward cargó el bolso de viaje en el maletero y me ayudó a sentarme en el asiento del copiloto, él sonrió de forma canalla cuando mi falda resbaló hacia arriba, mostrando así el liguero y el comienzo de las medias y sin más nos pusimos en marcha.

Abandonamos Forks de camino hacia Seattle por la conocida carretera, que parecía diferente esa mañana, no supe por qué, quizás sólo fuese mi percepción alterada por la felicidad que anidaba en mi pecho.

-Isabella, no quiero que vuelvas a hacer lo que hiciste ayer con el coche, es infantil e irresponsable. – Lo miré algo extrañada por su comentario.

-Edward, fue solo una broma, nada grave.

-No vuelvas a hacerlo, mis padres murieron en un accidente de tráfico cuando yo tenía siete años.

* * *

Este me ha resultado especialmente difícil. Hacedme saber vuestra opinión.

Como siempre miles de gracias a: sophia18, Naobi Chan, V, lanenisita, Lucimell, yudi, deathxrevenge, Bite Me Sr. Cullen, alma alv, sianita, blancanieves, arianna mansen, Ginegine, CindyLo, mamichuela, mjnd, Nalee Masen, maite, maryecullen78, whit cullen, Ale Cullen, Vivitace, Danika20, magymc, Milhoja, cyndi-cullen, Jessica, tatani, bellaliz, madaswan, alimago, zujeyane, Elyta, isi22, , Dreams Hunter, NccM, Liyus, PaTTi91, carO21, larosaderosas, liduvina, Kellys, Nicola Caracola, Ericastelo, amys cullen, claudi17, bea, Marce Masen, nielasol, fantwilight1, y niita94. Sois las mejores, tengo mucha suerte de contar con todas vosotras.

Muchas gracias a todas/os los que me añaden a alertas y favoritos. Eso también me gusta mucho.

Ahora voy a actualizar el blog.


	23. Chapter 23

Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a SM, y la historia es mía. De nuevo las advertencias, sexo explícito.

Claudia y Enichepi… ¿Qué puedo decir a estas alturas? Es increíble como hacéis que esta historia mejore, no a base de decirme a todo que sí, sino señalándome los fallos y estando siempre dispuestas a comentar posibilidades y giros. Miles de gracias por el ojo crítico y el compromiso con la historia. Al final va a resultar que soy una tía con suerte… :D

* * *

23.- Confesiones y consecuencias.

-Isabella, no quiero que vuelvas a hacer lo que hiciste ayer con el coche, es infantil e irresponsable. – Lo miré algo extrañada por su comentario.

-Edward, fue solo una broma, nada grave.

-No vuelvas a hacerlo, mis padres murieron en un accidente de tráfico cuando yo tenía siete años.

Todo el aire escapó de mis pulmones a la vez. Nunca imaginé que sus padres hubiesen muerto. ¡Cuando tenía siete años! Me sentí terriblemente culpable por mi… broma, sólo pretendía provocarlo un poco, no recordarle semejante tragedia.

-Yo… lo siento… no… no lo sabía… De verdad, Edward lo siento muchísimo, yo… – Decir que lo sentía era quedarse muy corta, me dolía en el alma haber traído esos recuerdos por una estúpida travesura.

-Está bien Isabella, no tenías forma de saberlo, pero insisto en que no quiero que vuelvas a hacer nada parecido con un coche. – Me mordí el labio avergonzada.

-Por supuesto que no, no te preocupes por eso, ahora que lo sé no se me ocurrirá volver a hacer nada semejante. – Edward se limitó a asentir con el gesto grave sin apartar los ojos de la carretera. ¿Me atrevería a preguntar? Son tantas las preguntas… – ¿Qué pasó? – Dije con la voz apenas en un murmullo.

Edward se quedó pensativo, por un momento pareció irse muy lejos, a un lugar nada agradable, porque por su cara cruzó por una fracción de segundo, una mueca de dolor, justo antes de volver la máscara fría tan usual en él. Yo contenía la respiración con el corazón encogido, no quería presionarlo, ni enfadarlo.

-Pasó lo que siempre pasa en esos casos. – Le di tiempo, si iba a continuar, cosa de la que no estaba segura, debía de ser muy difícil para él, y yo había aprendido a respetar sus tiempos, no era un hombre que hablase sin reflexionar, y mucho menos sobre cosas importantes.

-Esa noche nos montamos mis padres y yo en el coche para salir a cenar fuera, era invierno y había llovido. En el camino de vuelta, algo pasó, quizás el coche patinó en una placa de hielo, o fue a causa de la misma lluvia… No lo sé, yo iba dormido en el asiento trasero y sólo recuerdo los gritos y el golpe. – Hizo una pausa perdido en sus recuerdos. – No lo recuerdo con claridad, sólo fragmentos inconexos. – Inspiré profundamente, tratando de tragar el asfixiante nudo en mi garganta. Su cara reflejaba el viejo dolor contenido… Y algo más que no supe identificar en ese momento… ¿Rabia? ¿Frustración? No lo podía saber, me faltaba información.

-¿Y ellos murieron allí mismo? – Pregunté con un hilo de voz, temerosa de que la más mínima vibración rompiese la frágil burbuja, el precioso momento de intimidad entre nosotros. Un atisbo del alma de Edward.

Él se limitó a asentir con la cabeza, serio, la armadura estaba de muevo en su sitio. Había sido un momento de confianza breve, conmovedor, y extremadamente valioso por lo raro y por su magnitud. Tuve que mirar por la ventanilla del coche para que Edward no viese el temblor de mi labio inferior. Lo mordí para controlarlo y sujetar las lágrimas que amenazaban con derramarse de mis ojos. A Edward no le gustaría ver mi compasión, el consuelo que yo le podía dar, no consistía en darle pequeñas palmadas en la espalda. Pero tenía unas ganas irrefrenables de abrazarlo. Me contuve, el hecho de que fuese conduciendo fue determinante.

-Edward… ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? – Sonrió de forma triste negando con resignación.

-Siempre tan curiosa Srta. Swan… sólo una. – Tendría que ser suficiente.

-¿Quién se ocupó de ti cuando… después de que todo pasó?

Se revolvió incómodo en el asiento, y apretó los labios hasta convertirlos en una fina línea, los nudillos se volvieron blancos por la fuerza con la que agarró el volante, haciendo algo más visibles sus pequeñas e intrigantes cicatrices.

-Estuve en un orfanato hasta que cumplí los dieciséis años, luego tuve la inmensa suerte de ser adoptado por una pareja que me convirtieron en el hombre que conoces. – ¡Un orfanato! Por eso era el gesto de rabia e impotencia que me pareció distinguir en su rostro. Entonces volvió a pasar lo de siempre, miles de preguntas se agolparon en mi cabeza. ¿Ese era su origen humilde? Pero tendrían que esperar, no estaba dispuesta a traicionar la confianza que Edward había puesto en mí, empujándolo, y tentando mi suerte. Además, tenía que pensar en toda la información que acababa de darme. Pensar con calma, procesarlo todo despacio para poder sacar conclusiones. Quería abrazarlo, consolarlo, ayudarlo a cargar con el peso de su pasado. ¡Un orfanato! ¡Edward Cullen con siete años solo en un orfanato! Sin abuelos, ni tíos, ni nadie que pudiese, o quisiese ocuparse de él… ¡Hasta los dieciséis! ¿Cómo consiguió superarlo y convertirse en el hombre poderoso y seguro de sí mismo que yo conocía? ¿Lo conocía de verdad?... No, concluí de forma triste. Y lo peor, es que sospechaba que lo que acababa de contarme sólo era la punta del iceberg. Empecé a sentirme abrumada por las lágrimas que se agolpaban en mis ojos, el pesar que me oprimía el pecho y la imposibilidad de tocarlo como necesitaba hacerlo sin provocar un accidente.

-¿Puedes parar el coche un momento? – Me disparó una mirada cargada de alarma.

-¿Te sientes mal?

-Sí, por favor, necesito respirar aire fresco. – Edward sacó el coche de la carretera y aparcó en el arcén fuera del tráfico. Se bajó rápidamente y me abrió la puerta para ayudarme a bajar. Inmediatamente que lo tuve al alcance, me lancé hacia él y lo estreché entre mis brazos con fuerza.

Edward al principio no reaccionó, hasta que despacio sus brazos se cerraron en torno a mi cintura y correspondió a mi abrazo.

-Lo siento, lo siento… Sé que no te gustan estas cosas y que no las necesitas… Pero sólo quería que supieses que lamento muchísimo la muerte de tus padres… yo… – Alcé la cabeza para poder ver su reacción y me encontré con su expresión calmada y confiada, estaba sereno, no había rastro de dolor o de reproche por mi… por mi momento de debilidad.

-Shhh, shhh… está bien, está bien Isabella. No te preocupes, eso pasó hace mucho tiempo, es algo que he superado. – Colocó un mechón de pelo detrás de mi oreja, justo antes de acariciarme el pómulo con el dorso de los dedos en un gesto de ternura y consuelo que me estremeció el alma… Debería ser yo quién lo consolase a él… Pero así era mi hombre.

-Lo lamento, no debí ponerme así, pero necesitaba que lo supieses. No te enfades conmigo.

-Me conoces bien Isabella… No voy a enfadarme contigo porque me expreses tus sentimientos, eso es precisamente lo que pretendo, que me confíes todo lo que te sucede. – Me mordí el labio y lo miré a través de mis pestañas asintiendo. De repente me sentía como una niña pequeña y mimada.

-¿Era eso lo que te pasaba? – Asentí varias veces con la cabeza.

-Sí, eso era.

-¿Y ya estás mejor? Está empezando a lloviznar, sería más prudente que volvamos dentro y continuemos el viaje. – Suspiré y me alcé de puntillas para alcanzar sus labios y besarlo despacio, acariciando su boca con la mía, inmediatamente él tomo el control del beso y yo me dejé llevar, abandonándome a ese beso, entregada, dándole a entender lo agradecida y enamorada que estaba de él. A pesar de todas las interrogantes que seguía teniendo.

Edward se separó sonriendo y me instó a entrar en el coche, la fina lluvia comenzaba a hacerse más presente. Me refugié en el interior y retomamos el viaje, con mi cabeza llena de preguntas y frases suyas que de repente, tenían una nueva dimensión, como esa del "_monstruo que soy en realidad_".

-No creo que te conozca en absoluto. – Murmuré pensativa mirando a través del cristal. Las palabras salieron de mi boca antes de poder pararlas, sólo seguían mi línea de pensamiento, pero en voz alta.

-Me conoces mejor que nadie Isabella, lo digo totalmente en serio, hay partes de mi vida que todavía desconoces, pero a mí, al hombre que soy, lo conoces como la palma de tu mano. –Negué tozudamente. Edward era un misterio en toda la extensión de la palabra, y yo apenas podía prever algunas de sus reacciones, las más obvias.

-Sí que me conoces, sabes como provocarme, como calmarme, como desafiarme, como complacerme... Te anticipas a mis deseos y ahora conoces parte de mi pasado. Es mucho más de lo que nadie sabe de mí. – Abrí la boca para contestarle que apenas conocía nada, que me contase más cosas, pero me cortó antes de que pudiese emitir ningún sonido.

-Isabella… – Dijo con su tono de advertencia que me ponía firme. – Por hoy es suficiente de toda esa mierda, tenemos que hablar de otras cosas que para mí son más importantes en este momento y quiero que te centres en ellas. – Ufff, incluso en estas situaciones era tan… mandón.

Resoplé despacio y rogué porque ese resoplido frustrado pudiese ser interpretado como un suspiro.

-Quiero que hagas deporte, que estés ágil y fuerte. Lo vas a necesitar para lo que tengo planeado. – Toda yo me estremecí de anticipación, rápidamente empecé a imaginar escenarios para los que él me necesitaba ágil y fuerte.

-Yo también, lo echo de menos. Creo que este ha sido el periodo más largo de inactividad que he tenido. – Edward levantó una ceja de forma sarcástica, entonces me di cuenta de la posible interpretación de mis palabras.

-¡Qué golpe para mi ego, Srta. Swan! – Me sonrojé violentamente, no había estado de brazos cruzados, precisamente. Ni de piernas, tampoco.

-Sabes que no me refería a eso. – Contesté apenas en un murmullo, concentrada en quitar una pelusa imaginaria de mi falda. De repente fui dolorosamente consciente del delicado encaje burdeos de mi ropa interior y de la caricia del liguero sobre mis muslos. Edward sonrió de forma perversa.

-Quiero que hagas pilates o yoga, y que practiques los Ejercicios Kegel. – Lo miré de forma interrogante, nunca había oído nada sobre los Ejercicios Kegel. Curvó la comisura de los labios hacia arriba, como si estuviese esperando mi reacción.

-Son ejercicios para fortalecer los músculos vaginales. Isabella, tienes la vagina de una virgen. – Me miró de reojo mientras me mordía el labio y me sonrojaba violentamente. – No sueles utilizarlos durante el sexo. Quiero que los ejercites, sólo te cierras con fuerza sobre mí cuando tienes un orgasmo. Y es fantástico, pero quiero que los controles y los uses, así la penetración será más intensa y placentera para los dos.

-¿No es suficiente para ti así? ¿No te gusta? – De nuevo mis inseguridades me tomaron por asalto.

-¡Oh! Sí que me gusta preciosa, me das mucho placer, pero puede ser incluso mejor cuando aprendas a sujetarme dentro de ti. – Me acariciaba la cara con el dorso de los dedos, lanzándome rápidas miradas furtivas sin quitar los ojos de la carretera y su voz era como deseo líquido que me envolvía.

-¿Puede ser mejor de lo que ya es? – Junté mis muslos en busca de algo de fricción que aplacase la creciente necesidad de mi sexo.

-Vamos a intentar que sea mejor, cuando fortalezcas tu suelo pélvico, podrás conseguir que me corra sólo moviendo esos músculos, imagínate controlar la fricción mientras que entro y salgo de ese apretado coño que tienes, cerrándote y relajándote a voluntad. – Su mano dejó mi mejilla para pasar directamente a mi muslo, justo sobre las tiras del liguero, sus dedos acariciaron la parte interna todo lo que la tela de la falda permitía, ejercía una presión firme con su mano impidiendo que siguiese apretando los muslos. Tenía tensos los pezones y esos famosos músculos vaginales se contraían involuntariamente al darse por aludidos. – ¿Harás eso por mí, Isabella? – ¡Sí! ¡Sí! ¡Sí! Si sólo es la mitad de bueno de lo que parece, va a ser enloquecedor. Y esa voz conseguiría de mí lo que quisiese.

-Sí, ya lo creo que voy a hacerlo. – Sonrió de forma canalla y arrogante.

-Buena chica. – Cuando me decía eso, con la voz oscurecida por el deseo, hacía que me humedeciese automáticamente. – Estaré pendiente de tus progresos. – Sí, no dudé de que estaría pendiente de mis… "progresos".

-Edward… también me gustaría volver a practicar en la _Vertical Pole_, retomar las clases. – Edward me miró de forma recelosa. – No es para volver a bailar en una discoteca, es que… me gusta, me hace sentir bien, me mantiene en forma y es muy buena para la autoestima. – Estrechó los ojos y permaneció pensarlo durante unos instantes.

-Voy a poner esa habilidad negociadora tuya al servicio de la empresa. – Negaba con la cabeza y sonreía de forma irónica. Yo traté de esconder una pequeña sonrisa de triunfo.

-Tengo un pequeño gimnasio, veré dónde puedo abrirte un hueco. Necesitarás dos barras ¿verdad? – Asentí de forma tímida, las barras son caras, y Edward iba a instalar dos... Seguía sin sentirme cómoda al pensar en él gastando dinero en mí. – ¿Quién te dará las clases?

-No lo sé, no conozco prácticamente a nadie en Seattle. Tendré que buscar. Pero no es necesario que instales las barras, puedo entrenar en otro sitio. – Me lanzó su famosa mirada de advertencia.

-Yo me ocuparé, le encargaré a Call que encuentre a la profesora adecuada. – Abrí los ojos algo escandalizada, nunca hubiese imaginado que Call fuese el hombre indicado para buscar a una bailarina de Vertical Pole, tan serio y formal. – No pongas esa cara, Call es mi chófer y mi hombre de confianza, investigará a las posibles candidatas, no puedo permitir que alguien poco adecuado se acerque a ti. – Eso tenía más sentido y encajaba perfectamente con el Edward sobreprotector y algo paranoico que yo conocía. Supuse que sería a causa del dinero.

-¿Es pequeño el gimnasio del hotel?

-No, el gimnasio del hotel ocupa casi toda una planta. Es pequeño el gimnasio de mi casa. – ¡Oh por Dios! ¿Significaba eso que íbamos a vivir en su casa y no en el hotel? ¿O sólo quería que fuese allí a practicar para que nadie pudiese verme? Tenía que calmar mi corazón, que golpeaba en mi pecho con la velocidad de un colibrí, no quería hacerme falsas ilusiones.

-Pero… ¿Seguiremos en el hotel? ¿Te irás a tu casa? ¿Iré a entrenar allí?

-Tranquila, respira Isabella. – No me había dado cuenta de que había dejado de hacerlo hasta que él lo dijo, y eso que estaba empezando a sentirme levemente mareada. – He estado haciendo reformas en mi casa, llevo viviendo en el hotel desde el verano, pero ya han terminado, así que nos trasladamos allí los dos, es mucho más cómodo e íntimo.

-¿Vivías en el hotel cuando me llevaste allí?

-Sí, en esa planta hay otra suite gemela a la que ocupábamos, yo vivía allí.

¡Vaya! Eso cambiaba mucho las cosas, ya sabía que no me había llevado al hotel como a las otras, yo vivía allí, con él, pero el hecho de que él viviese allí mismo en vez de en su casa… le daba un giro inesperado. No me había llevado a su casa porque sencillamente él no estaba allí. Todos mis miedos y complejos sobre que no era suficientemente buena para que me llevase a su casa me parecieron ridículos y exagerados.

¡Dios…! Había montado un drama innecesario… O quizás no, no podía estar segura de si el abandonar a Edward lo había hecho reflexionar sobre nosotros… El caso es que todo parecía indicar que Edward ya estaba intentando tener una relación algo más convencional desde antes de que yo se lo pidiese. Y había ido por mí, había hablado con mi padre, nos mudábamos a su casa…

Pero yo le ocultaba la conversación con Tanya. Eso me hizo sentirme realmente mal, tenía que decirle lo que provocó nuestra ruptura. Sentía la necesidad de ser honesta con él, corresponderle con el mismo grado de sinceridad que me ofrecía al contarme su pasado. Aunque eso supusiese enfrentarme a su enfado, o su decepción, o a sus habilidades azotándome el trasero… No importaba realmente, la decisión estaba tomada, se lo diría tan pronto viese la oportunidad. ¡Y que pasase lo que tuviese que pasar!

Le lancé una mirada cautelosa a Edward que parecía pensativo, tenía esa expresión concentrada y fría que solía indicar que algo se estaba cocinando en su cabeza. Y estaba irresistiblemente guapo. Me perdí en el glorioso desastre de su pelo, la línea dura y fuerte de su mandíbula, en su cuello, no le había besado lo suficiente el cuello, tendría que remediar eso. Sus labios perfectos, el perfil de su nariz, sus ojos… ¡Oh Edward! ¡Lo que habrán tenido que ver esos preciosos ojos…! La muerte de sus padres, la incertidumbre del orfanato, la soledad en la infancia... Confiaba con desesperación que hubiese hecho buenos amigos allí, que los cuidadores hubiesen sido amables y cariñosos con él, que no pasase frío, o miedo… No podía seguir pensando en eso. No en ese momento. No sin deshacerme en un llanto incontrolado por el pequeño Edward. Amaba a ese hombre con cada célula de mi cuerpo.

-Daría cualquier cosa por saber lo que piensas. – Su voz de terciopelo me sacó de mis pensamientos. La respuesta era sencilla. Te amo. Te amo. Te amo Edward. Quiero que me tomes como nunca. Quiero sentirte como nunca. Y no tienes que dar nada a cambio, yo te lo diría encantada si supiese cómo vas a reaccionar.

Sonreí procurando esconder mis pensamientos, no podía contestarle en ese momento, el inmenso nudo que atenazaba mi garganta me lo impedía.

-Estoy nerviosa por conocer tu casa. – Cuando por fin pude articular palabra, confié en que le hubiese pasado desapercibido el leve temblor en mi voz.

-No lo estés, es sólo un sitio para vivir. – Curiosa forma de describir "La Guarida". – Escucha esto y dime si te gusta. – Subió el volumen del reproductor del coche, una suave melodía de piano llenó el espacio que nos rodeaba. Edward estaba decidido a inculcarme su amor por la música clásica. A mí, que me he pasado los últimos años bailando al ritmo de los mejores Dj's. Pero no podía dejar de reconocer que sí me gustaba, resultaba conmovedora, unas veces triste, otras alegre, evocadora…

-Edward… Eso que le dijiste a mi padre… – Me revolví nerviosa en el asiento del coche, no sabía si era buena idea afrontar este tema o si era mejor dejarlo correr sin más.

-Adelante Isabella, no temas preguntarme nada, quiero que las cosas estén claras entre nosotros. – Suspiré y me decidí.

-Le dijiste a mi padre… que éramos novios.

-Así es. – Un incómodo silencio nos rodeó de forma angustiosa. – Sigo sin saber cuál es tu pregunta. – Pasé nerviosa el dorso de mis manos por mi falda para enjugar el sudor que se había formado rápidamente en ellas.

-¿Es cierto? ¿Somos novios?

-Novios… Esa palabra resulta algo obsoleta… Pero si de lo que estamos hablando es de que vivimos juntos, de que follamos juntos, de que conozco a tu padre y de que no tengo la menor intención de permitirte ver a otros hombres… Creo que sí que somos novios.

Me mordí el labio para evitar que una sonrisa tonta se plasmase en mis labios. A mí tampoco me había gustado nunca la palabra "novios" pero de repente estaba radiante por ser la que vivía con Edward, la que follaba con Edward, la que le había presentado su padre a Edward… Y la que no tenía la más mínima intención de volver a ver a ningún hombre que no fuese Edward.

-Aparte del hecho de que pienso seguir siendo tu dominante. – Dijo con esa entonación entre desafiante y de advertencia que hacía me mi vientre se licuase. – ¿He satisfecho su curiosidad Srta. Swan?

-Completamente Sr. Cullen. – Contesté en tono juguetón. Había satisfecho mi curiosidad completamente, al menos por el momento.

-Buena chica… Las cosas que me gustaría hacerle a esa boca que no puede permanecer cerrada…

Decidí cerrar la boca y dedicarme a pensar. Era mucho más seguro, teniendo en cuenta en humor de Edward.

El resto del viaje lo hicimos entre cómodos silencios que yo aproveché para tratar de comprender hasta qué punto su infancia había condicionado su forma de ser. No me lo había contado todo, dijo que lo haría poco a poco, entonces entendí por qué, iba a ser muy difícil. Yo tenía sentimientos encontrados, quería saber todo de él, pero también era consciente de que una gran parte de su pasado sería doloroso, y que otra gran parte no me iba a gustar en absoluto.

De vez en cuando, Edward me comentaba algo sobre la música que escuchábamos, y yo le contestaba de forma dulce e interesada de verdad por lo que me decía, ávida por beber cualquier palabra que saliese de esos perfectos labios. Sin preguntar nada peligroso. No se me escapaba que él tanteaba mi humor, preocupado por mi reacción a sus palabras, las de su pasado y las de su bronca. No supe esconder la tristeza que me provocó su revelación, pero no me dijo nada más, se limitó a poner su mano sobre mi muslo y acariciarlo, yo aproveché su gesto para entrelazar mis dedos en los suyos, mirándolo con todo el amor que le tenía.

Así llegamos a Seattle, entre miradas cargadas de preguntas, lecciones de música, pequeñas caricias, sonrisas suaves y nudos en la garganta.

-Si no te importa, me gustaría pasarme por las oficinas antes de ir a casa, tengo que recoger algo de mi despacho. Luego te dejaré escoger el restaurante para almorzar. – Lo último lo dijo en tono travieso, como haciéndome una concesión, y así era en realidad, mientras que me guiñaba un ojo. Adoraba que hiciese ese tipo de cosas, me gustaba verlo despreocupado y juguetón. Aunque ambos supiésemos que no era así del todo.

-Mmmm, no sé si podré soportar la presión de escoger el restaurante, pero ya sé dónde te voy a llevar. Está cerca de mi casa, luego podíamos pasar por allí un momento para recoger algunas cosas. – Me regaló una sonrisa ancha y sincera.

-Estoy a su servicio Srta. Swan. – Sep, así era como más me gustaba, así y cuando me decía esas cosas tan sucias que me volvían loca.

Al llegar al edificio Cullen, todo estaba insólitamente tranquilo, era sábado al mediodía y no había nadie trabajando, sólo los miembros de seguridad, un pequeño ejército coordinado por Call, según me dijo Edward. El mismo Call que me había traído chocolate caliente como consuelo. No dejaba de asombrarme Edward y todo lo que le rodeaba, incluyendo su hombre de confianza.

Cuando entramos en el ascensor la electricidad siempre presente entre nosotros, pareció crecer y espesarse, hasta el punto de ser casi sofocante. Respiré profundamente para intentar tranquilizarme y antes de que pudiese darme cuenta de nada Edward había hundido su mano en mi pelo cerca de la base del cuello y me había encerrado entre sus brazos para besarme de forma enloquecedora y posesiva.

Me rendí a ese beso con el alma temblando de felicidad. Adoraba cuando me tomaba por asalto para besarme de esa forma tan necesitada y excitante. Mis manos se cerraban con fuerza sobre sus hombros y él me tenía inmovilizada tirando de mi pelo para mantener mi cabeza alzada, dándole completo acceso a mis labios para que me besase a placer.

Cuando el aviso musical del ascensor nos indicó que habíamos llegado a la última planta, donde estaba su oficina, Edward se separó dejando suaves besos sobre mis labios y me tomó de la mano para guiarme. Recordaba su despacho imponente, y realmente lo era, resultaba avasallador. No por exceso, sino porque reflejaba a Edward y su forma de pensar y hacer negocios.

En su despacho, Edward me indicó que me sentase, él sacó de una caja fuerte totalmente oculta, varios documentos metidos en un sobre y una memoria USB. Parecía preocupado por algo porque fruncía el ceño ligeramente.

¿Sería este un buen momento para decirle lo de Tanya? Tan bueno como cualquier otro. No iba a encontrar un momento ideal para hacerlo, solo lo retrasaría, y con mi suerte, probablemente se enteraría por otro lado. Y entonces sí que iba a tener un problema. Me quemaba el no decírselo, me sentía como si lo estuviese traicionando.

-¿Qué me estás escondiendo Isabella? ¿Qué es lo que no me cuentas? – Edward me miraba desde su sillón de cuero, como el puto amo que era. Emanaba todo el poder y el magnetismo que tenía, con los ojos entrecerrados parecía que viese a través de mí. ¡Mierda! Ya no tenía otra opción más que contárselo. ¿Cómo coño hacía esas cosas? ¿De verdad que no podía leer mi mente? Respiré hondo. Allá íbamos.

-Edward… hay algo que no me he atrevido a contarte… hasta ahora. – Edward estaba paralizado, parecía una estatua del renacimiento. Casi podía imaginar el salvaje torrente de especulaciones que pasaría por su cabeza. Tendría que darme prisa en contárselo, antes de que él empezase a sacar sus propias conclusiones. – Es sobre los motivos de nuestra ruptura la noche de la cena benéfica. – Hice una pausa para tratar de ordenar mis pensamientos, y calmar el creciente nerviosismo que sentía.

-Isabella – Di un respingo al oír su voz. – Termina de una vez, no soy un hombre paciente y te juro que estoy al límite. – Si hubiese gritado, sabría algo de lo que pensaba o lo que podía esperar, pero su tono era deliberadamente neutro, frío y desapasionado. El maestro del control había vuelto. Y esperaba respuestas. Tenía que acabar de una vez.

-Cuando me preguntaste por lo que había pasado durante el baile para que reaccionase así, te contesté que eran mis miedos e inseguridades. Y no te mentí. – Lo miré a los ojos para ver si podía averiguar algo de su estado de ánimo. Nada. Hizo un gesto impaciente para invitarme a continuar. – Pero no te lo conté todo. – En ese punto no pude sostener su mirada y bajé los ojos hasta mis manos en mi regazo. – En el baño, la chica que antes estuvo hablando contigo…

-¿Tanya? – Su nombre en la boca de Edward despertó algo totalmente salvaje e inesperado en mí. Tuve ganas de pegarle a la rubia.

-Tanya, tuvo una conversación conmigo. Más bien un monólogo. – Decir su nombre me supo amargo. Tuve que parar de nuevo, me sudaban las palmas de las manos y no sabía como le iba a decir que dejé que me influenciase hasta el punto de abandonarlo. Entonces no me pareció tan buena idea contárselo. Pero ya no había vuelta atrás.

-Isabella… ¿Qué te dijo Tanya? – Respiré hondo.

-Me preguntó si yo era tu nueva "muñeca", me dijo que así tratabas tú a las mujeres, que me vestirías, me desnudarías, y que cuando te cansases de jugar conmigo, o me rompiese, me cambiarías por otra. Habló de Paris, de Tiffany's, dijo que me tenías en el hotel porque mi casa no la considerabas suficientemente buena para ti. Insinuó que aprovechase todo lo que pudiese mis quince minutos de fama, que procurase… sacarte todo lo que pudiese antes de que te aburrieses de mí. – Lo solté todo de golpe, y me sentí como si me hubiese quitado un enorme peso de encima. Ahora tenía que esperar la sentencia. Me atreví a mirarlo de nuevo a los ojos.

En los verdes ojos de Edward llameaba una ira salvaje, una furia que amenazaba con una explosión similar a una bomba atómica. Un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda, y me estremecí de pies a cabeza. Edward saltó como un puma de su sillón de mando y se acercó a mí de dos zancadas, tiró de mi brazo y me puso en pie.

Entonces me abrazó. Me abrazó de forma posesiva, cariñosa y protectora, pegando mi cuerpo al suyo y hundiendo su cara en mi pelo. Yo me aferré a él como si hubiese vuelto del mismísimo infierno.

-¡Oh pequeña! ¡Nena!– Dejó suaves besos en mi pelo. – Isabella… – Levantó mi cara con dos dedos y me miró a los ojos. No dejaba de sorprenderme, yo esperaba una bronca de dimensiones apocalípticas, y en cambio… Me besó profundamente. Después se separó, me miró a los ojos y volvió a dejar suaves besos sobre mis labios.

-Creo que puedo entender como te sentiste. Tanya se tomó libertades que no le correspondían. No debió hablarte así. No debió hablarte en absoluto. – Volvió a besarme mientras yo me derretía protegida por sus brazos.

-Edward lo siento tanto, yo…

-Está bien Isabella, te sentiste herida e insegura, eso puedo entenderlo. – Hundió la mano en mi pelo y la cerró sobre él. Su voz se había oscurecido y mi vagina reconoció el cambio en su actitud. Mi corazón volvió a latir desbocado y la adrenalina volaba por mi organismo.

-Pero no confiaste en mí, saliste huyendo sin contarme lo que había pasado. – Su aliento en mis labios era hechizante. – Comprenderás que esa es una actitud que no puedo pasar por alto. – Estaba comenzando a ponerme nerviosa de verdad.

-¿Vas a azotarme? – Edward estrechó los ojos de un color verde oscuro.

-No lo sé Isabella. – La mano que me mantenía pegada a su cuerpo, viajó hasta mi cara para delinear mi mandíbula, mientras que la otra me sujetaba firme por el pelo. – No sé si puedo azotarte. ¿Eres mía como para poder azotarte, Isabella? – Asentí con los ojos cerrados y tragando en seco. Era una sensación delirante la de entregarse a Edward para ser castigada.

-¿Sí? ¿Puedo confiar en ti? ¿Puedo confiar en que si vuelve a pasar algo parecido, me lo contarás antes de hacer nada estúpido? – Volví a asentir ignorando mis objeciones. – Dímelo, quiero oírlo de tus labios.

-Soy tuya. Puedes confiar en que hablaré contigo antes de hacer nada. – Edward inspiró profundamente y soltó el aire despacio.

-Todavía no me has dicho lo que quiero escuchar. – ¿Qué quería escuchar? ¿Edward si Tanya vuelve a decirme algo, iré corriendo a decírtelo? – Pídemelo, de forma respetuosa. – Entonces caí en lo que quería que le pidiese. La conversación de la noche de nuestra reconciliación volvió a mi cabeza "_Te aseguro que dentro de poco voy a tener el enorme placer de escuchar como me suplicas que te de unos azotes._" Su voz era oscura y llena de deseo, y después de todo lo que me estaba dando, no podía negarme a los azotes. Ni quería. Sabía lo que significaban para él, y a una parte de mí, sus azotes le gustaban mucho. Reuní todo el valor que pude.

-Soy tuya para que puedas azotarme, si quieres. – No podía creer lo que estaba a punto de decir... Tragué en seco.

- Azótame por favor, Edward. – Dije con un hilo de voz apenas audible. Una expresión de puro gozo atravesó su cara, mientras exhalaba despacio por la nariz. Un gruñido retumbó en su pecho y me miró con los ojos brillantes y oscuros, me besó de forma posesiva y me hizo notar su dura erección justo antes de separarse para comenzar el ritual.

Introdujo su mano derecha en el bolsillo de su pantalón y lentamente sacó de él un pañuelo impecablemente blanco y bien doblado.

-Extiende las manos. – Obedecí y me ató las manos firmemente con él, dejando la esquina que tenía sus iniciales bordadas con elegantes letras de hilo de seda negro, bien visibles como el maestro de ceremonias que ya conocía.

-Esta vez no hay cabo de seguridad que deshaga el nudo Isabella, me he cansado de darte opciones para que escapes de mí. Después de todo no las necesitas, tú sola sabes hacerlo muy bien. Y esto... – Dijo acariciando sus iniciales con su dedo índice. – Es para que lo mires cuando recibas tu castigo y no olvides a quién perteneces.

Me giró despacio y me inclinó sobre la mesa de su despacho. Subió mi falda hasta la cintura, acariciando la piel de mis muslos y nalgas a medida que quedaba expuesta. Cuando me bajó las braguitas de encaje burdeos hasta la mitad de los muslos, me resultó imposible seguir ignorando la humedad entre mis piernas. Para entonces, ya jadeaba de forma entrecortada, empañando el cristal de su mesa. Se restregó contra mí, la tela gruesa de sus vaqueros rozaba mis glúteos, notaba su polla grande y dura contra mi piel.

-¿Quieres decirme algo más Isabella? – No me azotes demasiado fuerte. Negué con la cabeza, incapaz de pronunciar palabra. Vi por el rabillo del ojo cómo su chaqueta volaba hasta su sillón.

-Vamos a resolver algunos asuntos que tenemos pendientes. Estamos en esta situación porque me has desobedecido, te has comportado de forma inapropiada y no has cumplido con mis expectativas al no confiar en mí. Ese es un comportamiento inaceptable Isabella, y te azotaré por eso. Porque eres mía, porque puedo hacerlo y porque quiero hacerlo. – Notaba sus manos en mi trasero, acariciando toda la piel expuesta con las yemas de sus dedos.

Casi convulsiono ante sus palabras. La anticipación era un arma poderosa, y Edward sabía jugar con ella con verdadera maestría. Me aprisionó con una mano sobre la mesa.

-Voy a azotarte por permitir que alguien ajeno a nosotros se inmiscuya en nuestros asuntos, por tu obstinación en ignorar el teléfono móvil, por pensar en volver a bailar, por correr con el coche y por huir de mí. – Se había acercado progresivamente a mi oído, inclinándose sobre mí, y haciéndome sentir su calor y su fuerza. Cuando dijo eso último, mordió suavemente el lóbulo de mi oreja. Gemí y pude sentir su sonrisa justo antes de que se incorporase para empezar a acariciar mis nalgas, esta vez con la palma de la mano. ¡Joder! Esto iba a ser realmente duro.

Descargó el primer azote sobre mi nalga derecha. La sensación de picor y calor, pronto derivó en algo inesperado, lujuria. Salvaje y descontrolada. El azote viajó por mi espalda, y de vuelta hasta mi centro, creando una urgente necesidad de la que no había sido totalmente consciente la primera vez que me azotó. Hice todo lo posible por retener el gemido de dolor y placer que tenía en la garganta.

Hacia el décimo azote, yo temblaba de necesidad, saliendo al encuentro de cada dolorosamente placentero azote, jadeando de pura lujuria ante su contacto, mirando sus iniciales en el pañuelo que me ataba las manos. Sentía mi trasero arder y mi centro en llamas que amenazaban con consumirme entera.

Así continuamos durante los veinticinco azotes que me propinó. Descargaba su mano, a continuación me acariciaba, yo gemía tratando de absorber todas las sensaciones que tenía, y volvía a descargarla. Cada vez me resultaba más fácil manejar las reacciones contradictorias que me provocaba.

-Abre las piernas. – Obedecí sin pensarlo todo lo que me permitieron mis braguitas, entonces Edward se agachó y terminó de quitármelas con dedos asombrosamente sutiles.

Los cinco últimos azotes los dio de forma más suave, sobre mi sexo, justo… ahí. La sensación fue… enloquecedora. Casi tengo un orgasmo ante lo intenso de las sensaciones, y lo hubiese tenido si no hubiese parado. Después de cada pequeño azote, me acariciaba con sus dedos sobre mi entrada y el clítoris, llevándome a la locura con cada ligera presión.

Cuando terminó, yo era toda temblores y necesidad. Escuché con alivio cómo desabrochaba su cinturón. Ahora venía la mejor parte. Pero en vez de escuchar su cremallera, sentí el suave cuero de su cinturón subiendo por el interior de mi pierna hasta mi trasero. ¡Oh, joder! ¡Mierda! Quise moverme, pero su fuerte mano me lo impidió.

-Como volvamos a tener un problema con el móvil, Isabella. – Me golpeó no demasiado fuerte con el cuero en mi muy tierno trasero, picaba bastante y el sonido era realmente intimidador. Di un respingo. No lo hizo de forma dolorosa, pero sí amenazadora. Volví a notarlo subiendo por el interior de mi otra pierna y jadeé de ansiedad y anticipación.

-Que Dios nos ayude. – Y volvió a golpear de igual forma mi otra nalga. – A los dos. – Gemí ante su amenaza. Las cosas iban a ponerse serias de verdad como volviese a meter la pata con el puto teléfono. En ese momento recordé que no es no, y me sentí un poco mejor. Sólo un poco. Edward tiró el cinturón al suelo y entonces escuché su cremallera. Me relajé inmediatamente al notar como deslizaba un dedo en mi interior, dentro y fuera, otro más, dentro y fuera, dentro y fuera.

-Hmmmhhhaaaahh.

-Humm… Estás tan mojada Isabella, que estoy empezando a pensar que esto ya no es un castigo para ti. – Trazó varias veces un círculo con sus dedos. Tuve ganas de llorar de necesidad.

-Edward, por favor. – Gimoteé de forma lastimosa.

-Por favor que Isabella, dime que necesitas.

-A ti. – Conseguí balbucear entre jadeos.

-A mí ya me tienes, tendrás que ser más precisa. – ¡Joder!

-¡Fóllame! – Me dio una nalgada. – Por favor… Fóllame.

Entonces sacó sus dedos, me incorporó de la mesa, me giró para quedar frente a él y me levantó del suelo, yo aproveché para rodearlo con mis piernas por su cadera. Nos tumbó en el sofá con un poco más de prisa de lo aconsejable para mi pobre trasero, pero no tuve tiempo de pensar en el dolor, de un solo movimiento, Edward entró en mí, llenándome por completo, obligándome a mantener los brazos atados sobre mi cabeza, sujetos por su mano, mientras que con el otro brazo se sostenía para no dejar caer todo su peso sobre mí.

-Soy tu hombre Isabella, debes confiar en mí. – Su voz rasgada acariciaba mi cuello.

-Sí… Edward… ¡Ahhh!

Me subió aún más una pierna con su mano libre, apretando mi nalga cuando pasó cerca. – ¡Ah! – Al quejarme levanté la cadera algo más, y él aprovechó para aumentar el ritmo de sus embestidas profundas. Levantó mi jersey hasta dejarlo sobre mis manos atadas, bajó las copas de sujetador y succionó y mordió mis pezones. Así me tuvo todo el tiempo que necesitamos hasta quedar satisfechos, embistiendo dentro de mi vientre con un ritmo castigador, como si no existiese el mañana. Me sujetaba las manos sobre la cabeza, mantenía mis piernas abiertas para él todo lo físicamente posible con su otra mano y sus propias piernas. Me tenía inmovilizada por el peso de su cuerpo, mordía y succionaba mis pezones de forma pasional y urgente, mientras que se empujaba dentro de mí sin darme tregua.

-Sólo somos tú y yo Isabella. Sólo nosotros. Nadie más. – Murmuró jadeando sobre mi cuello.

Probé a cerrarme alrededor de su polla, sólo para tener una idea de lo que hablaba en el coche. Una vez, dos veces. Un profundo gemido escapó de sus labios y murmuró algo que no pude entender bien, pero sonaba sucio, muy sucio. Más que de costumbre.

-No hagas eso, no hasta que yo te lo pida. – Volví a cerrarme alrededor de él. Era muy placentero y me gustaba quitarle algo del control que tanto le gustaba. Me sentí poderosa.

-Como vuelvas a hacerlo vas a conocerme de verdad. – Jadeó en respuesta a que volví a apretarlo dentro de mí. Me dio una nalgada fuerte y sonora, mordió con fuerza un pezón y me embistió como un salvaje. Una y otra vez, y otra vez, y otra… mientras que castigaba mi clítoris en círculos.

-¡Ahora, córrete! – Y me corrí, gritando su nombre. Igual que él, gritó el mío y se desplomó sobre mí con todo el peso de su glorioso cuerpo.

Nos quedamos agotados y satisfechos. Yo tenía la impresión de que Edward se había estado desquitando del regusto amargo que tuvo que dejarle el recuerdo de su pasado. Y me parecía fantástico que se desquitase buscando placer en mi cuerpo. Quizás era eso lo que había estado haciendo con "sus mujeres"… Seguía sintiéndome celosa, pero entendía su necesidad, y ahora era yo quien le proporcionaba placer y consuelo. No había nadie más que nosotros dos.

Cuando pudimos reaccionar, me desató, guardó su corbata en el bolsillo, y nos arreglamos la ropa lo mejor que supimos, mi falda estaba arrugada sin remedio, pero al ser negra, disimulaba. Edward recogió los documentos y salimos del edificio con cara de recién follados, los ojos brillantes y una indisimulada sonrisa en la cara. Me dolía el trasero como nunca, pero no había quién me quitase la satisfacción del cuerpo.

Le indiqué como llegar al pequeño restaurante italiano que estaba cerca de mi casa. Cuando estuvimos allí, no me pareció tan buena idea haberlo llevado. No era el tipo de restaurante al que él estaba acostumbrado.

-Es pequeño, pero tiene buena cocina y un par de vinos en la carta que quizás te gusten.

-Será perfecto. De todas formas, lo que más me gusta no estará en el menú. – Me sonrió de forma cómplice antes de besarme suavemente en la mano de la que me tenía cogida, y entramos en el restaurante. Casi me estalla en corazón en el pecho. Y la misma sensación tuve en mis nalgas cuando me senté a la mesa.

No dejaba de sorprenderme el efecto que tenía Edward en las mujeres, la camarera que nos tomó la nota estaba roja como un tomate, algo que a Edward pareció pasarle desapercibido, pero tratándose de él, seguramente habría decidido ignorarlo. Todas las mujeres que estaban comiendo, lo miraron. Pero era mío y como tal se comportaba. No dejó de prestarme atención ni un solo momento y mantuvo a raya a sus admiradoras con un frío muro de indiferencia. Estaba empezando a ser tan posesiva como él.

Adoraba verlo comer. Comía como un náufrago, con un apetito voraz. El mismo apetito que mostraba por el sexo y por los negocios. Era un hombre carnal, sensual e inteligente. Y terriblemente hermoso. No tenía la más mínima idea de dónde echaba todo lo que comía.

No tocamos ningún tema serio ni importante, estábamos rodeados de mesas, con mujeres pendientes de cualquier movimiento de Edward. Hubo quien me lanzó miradas malintencionadas. ¡Ja! Si sólo supiesen lo que acabábamos de hacer…

Insistí en que nos acercásemos caminando hasta mi casa, no quería ni pensar en volver a sentarme de nuevo y al entrar noté algo raro, no sé explicarlo, pero tuve la sensación de que alguien había entrado en el apartamento. Alguien ajeno. Estaba volviéndome paranoica, ahora notaba presencias extrañas. No me atreví a contarle nada a Edward de mi presentimiento, parecía absurdo. Revisé todo con cuidado y no faltaba nada. Todo estaba en su sitio. No era posible que un ladrón entrase y no tocase absolutamente nada. Sacudí la cabeza sintiéndome ridícula. Seguramente Rosalie había ido a dar una vuelta y comprobar que un cortocircuito no hubiese arrasado el apartamento. Me relajé y me olvidé del asunto.

Recogí algo de ropa, sobretodo de deporte, y los culotes que solía utilizar para entrenar en la barra. Los iba a necesitar. Cuando volví al salón, Edward estaba sentado en el viejo sillón donde se sentó para hacerme su "proposición indecente" revisando algo en su móvil. Parecía que había pasado una eternidad desde aquel día. ¡Qué intenso era todo con él! Me acerqué para sentarme en el brazo del sillón junto a él, y apenas mi trasero tocó la dura superficie, di un salto como impulsada por un resorte. No pude evitar la mueca de dolor y el consiguiente quejido.

-¿Te duele mucho?

-Sí, me duele mucho, gracias Sr. Cullen. – No quise evitar el sarcasmo en mi voz. Edward sonrió con ganas y en ese momento me hubiese gustado tirarle algo a la cabeza.

-A mí también me duele la mano, si te sirve de consuelo.

-Me alegro mucho de oír eso Sr. Cullen. – No podía evitarlo, una vez pasados los efectos de mi lujuria, quedaban los daños colaterales.

Edward se levantó y me abrazó de forma posesiva.

-¿No te das cuenta de que tú también me has castigado?

-Edward… creo que recordaría si te hubiese castigado.

-Pues lo has hecho Isabella, me abandonaste a causa de mi pasado, algo que no está en mi mano cambiar. Huiste de mí sin decirme por qué, sin pensar que merecía una explicación, conocer la verdad de por qué creías que tenías que dejarme. Por algo que yo ni siquiera había hecho. – Me sentí físicamente enferma al oír sus palabras. Tenía razón. ¿Cómo pude…?

-No se me había ocurrido verlo así.

-¿Y tú dices que sientes algo por mí? Ni siquiera me diste la oportunidad de defenderme.

-Edward, yo… estaba confundida y asustada, no… – Esta vez estaba dispuesto a dejarme terminar, pero no supe qué decir.

-Está bien, quizás me lo mereciese. Pero le diste a Tanya un poder que no tiene en realidad. Que nunca ha tenido.

-Yo… no sé qué decirte, parecía saber tanto de nuestra relación, que no me cuestioné nada más. Me sorprendió tanto, me dolió tanto… Me dejó noqueada, incapaz de pensar con claridad. – Acariciaba mis mejillas con sus pulgares, con ternura y preocupación.

-Cuando sientes algo por alguien, luchas por retener a esa persona a tu lado. O por hacer que vuelva. – ¡Oh Dios mío! ¿Hablaba de mí? ¿Estaba insinuando que él también sentía algo por mí? En mi interior, hubo una conmoción

-Vámonos, de camino a casa te contaré todo lo que tienes que saber sobre Tanya. Por si acaso vuelve a molestarte, prefiero que sepas la verdad por mí y no vuelva a sorprenderte con una versión distorsionada.

Me pareció un regalo magnífico. Ya sabría utilizar correctamente la información que me diese. Me preparé mentalmente para escuchar cosas que no quería saber en realidad. Cerré bien la casa y nos fuimos caminando de vuelta hacia el coche con mi pequeña bolsa en las manos de Edward.

La información es poder, Edward siempre lo decía. Estaba en su coche de camino a su casa porque él me quería a su lado y así me lo había demostrado. Y yo quería permanecer a su lado, aunque no entendiese todavía por qué él me quería al suyo. Quizás, era una remota probabilidad, él sintiese también algo por mí, quizás, sólo quizás fuese el principio del amor…

Pero estaba dispuesta a luchar, por primera vez en mi vida, sentí que un hombre merecía la pena. Estaba enamorada de mi pequeño huérfano, de mi troglodita, del hombre fuerte y dominante en el que se escondían.

En esa situación me encontraba. De camino a la Guarida.

* * *

Como siempre, miles de gracias a: sophia18, Naobi Chan, Bite Me Sr. Cullen, lanenisita, Aspasie29, sianita, Ale Cullen, Jessica, CindyLo, maryecullen78, liduvina, alimago, claudi17, whit cullen, Milhoja, Liyus-c, cyndi-cullen, madaswan, zujeyane, V, Dreams Hunter, deathxrevenge, bellaliz, Ginegine, Kellys, Nikola Caracola, blancanieves, isi22, saku hyuuga, Vivitace, carO21, mamichuela, Nalee Masen, VictoriamarieHale, Lucimell, Danika20, eclipsadamasen, lauris masen cullen, Elyta, , yudi, amys cullen, A.A CuLLeN, Inume Cari-Cullen, tlebd, niita94, IEOna gUAraNI CUllEN SWan, larosaderosas, fantwilight1, krisny, maryo19, magymc, y nielasol. Sois las mejores, de verdad que sí. Vosotras y algunas que suelen escribir y esta vez no lo han hecho. Ellas también.

Muchísimas gracias también a todas/os las que me añaden a alertas y favoritos.

Para agradeceros los 500 reviews, voy a colgar en el blog la imagen de Julieta tiene una pistola. Sep, he estado jugando con el photoshop.

En twitter: Partisan11


	24. Chapter 24

Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a SM y la historia es mía.

Miles de gracias a Claudia y Enichepi por todo el trabajo que se toman beteando esta historia, en serio niñas, sé que os doy mucho trabajo y os tengo mucho que agradecer por todo lo que hacéis.

* * *

24.- La Guarida.

Edward parecía nervioso. Más que nervioso, preocupado. Y su estado de ánimo, no contribuía precisamente a calmar el mío. ¿Tan malo era lo que tenía que decirme sobre Tanya? Me revolví incómoda en el asiento de cuero del Volvo, primero porque me dolía el trasero como si no fuese a dolerme más en mi vida y estar sentada no resultaba precisamente cómodo y segundo por mis nervios.

Mi imaginación estaba empezando a jugar sucio, sería mejor que Edward empezase a hablar de una vez porque ya los veía en mi cabeza como la pareja perfecta y me estaba sintiendo enferma.

El tráfico era denso a esa hora, y no avanzábamos casi nada. ¿Cuánta gente vivía en Seattle? ¿Habían salido todos a la vez? ¡Por Dios! ¿Es que los semáforos no cambian nunca?

-Isabella… – Giré la cabeza hacia él rápidamente en el mismo momento en el que escuché su voz revestida de cautela, enfocando toda mi atención en él, que me miraba con esos ojos penetrantes e hipnóticos. – Antes que nada, quiero que te sitúes en el correcto marco de tiempo, Tanya pertenece a mi pasado y lo que pasó fue hace diez años. – No solo estaba preocupado, también se mostraba receloso y a la defensiva.

Inspiré y asentí con la cabeza, correcto marco de tiempo: pasado y diez años. Bien, lo tengo. Hace diez años yo tenía trece, todavía era una niña... ¿Y este ya andaba follándose a la rubia? Sentí crecer la ira en mi pecho como si se tratase de lava candente. Tranquila Bella, tienes que tener la mente fría para procesar la información que va a darte, es importante. Eso trataba de decirme a mí misma al menos.

-Estaba cursando mi segundo año en Harvard y ella el primero, como te conté la noche en que me abandonaste, sus padres son amigos de mis padres adoptivos. Coincidimos con frecuencia ese año y empezamos a tener sexo de forma ocasional.

Eso lo esperaba, desde el momento en que los vi juntos, supe que habían tenido algo, y él mismo me lo confirmó esa noche. Ella es miembro de honor del "Club 23". Bien, hasta ahora todo controlado... A excepción de la frase "_La noche en que me abandonaste_" que me provocó un dolor casi físico. ¡Cuánto sufrimiento podía haber evitado si me hubiese tomado todo con más calma! Aprende de tu error Bella y asimila lo que va a contarte con madurez.

Edward me lanzó una breve mirada aprovechando que estábamos parados, para comprobar como estaba encajando la información, pero yo no aparentaba nada… Estaba tratando de procesar como me sentía en ese momento y evité sus ojos mirando por la ventanilla del coche.

-Yo por entonces ya tenía claras mis preferencias sexuales, y ella disfrutaba de las mismas prácticas que yo. No sé dónde o con quién obtuvo la experiencia previa, nunca me pareció importante conocer esa información, pero yo no le enseñé nada nuevo. – Hizo una exasperante pausa en su relato mientras nos poníamos de nuevo en marcha. – Ni siquiera los azotes, ella ha sido la única a la que he azotado antes que a ti.

Algo salvaje y amargo estalló en mi garganta. La mataré. Bailaré sobre su tumba con mis Pigalle. Rechiné los dientes y apreté con fuerza los puños.

Tranquila… Sabía que hubo otra antes que yo, él lo dijo incluso antes de azotarme. El primer día que estuvimos juntos, cuando me explicó con total claridad sus intenciones. Nada que reprocharle a Edward… De momento. Yo trataba de racionalizarlo todo, mientras luchaba por controlar el irrefrenable deseo de gritarle a alguien. Piénsalo bien Bella, si hubiese sido otra la azotada, tendrías que detestar a dos, así con una sola resuelves el asunto de los celos.

Tenía que tranquilizarme… era lo mejor, lo más sensato e inteligente… ¡Pero maldita sea! ¡Qué ganas tenía de gritarle a alguien!

-Llevaba mucho tiempo fantaseando con azotar a una mujer, hasta que un día comencé a azotarla como un juego más. A ella le gustaba, e incluso me enseñó a hacerlo de la forma adecuada para no lastimar y los diferentes tipos de azotes. – Otra cosa más que agradecerle a la rubia venenosa. Sep, le mandaré un regalo por navidad.

Pero algo me hizo salir de mi estado de cinismo absoluto. ¿Cómo un juego más? Edward me dijo que me azotaría porque le importaba lo suficiente como para querer corregir mi comportamiento cuando no fuese el adecuado, para recordarme que le pertenecía, que me cuidaba y se preocupaba por mí. Respeto y poder me dijo. Él me azotaba porque podía, y yo lo aceptaba porque era suya y lo respetaba. ¿Acaso no era así con… esa? No aguantaba más sentada.

-¿Qué quieres decir con "un juego más"? A mí me soltaste todo un discurso sobre respeto y poder, pertenencia, cuidado y preocupación. ¿Acaso no era así con ella? ¿No sentías esas cosas por ella? – Estaba irritada y mi voz sonó algo más impaciente que de costumbre. ¡Joder…! ¡Cómo me dolía el trasero!

-Vigila ese tono Isabella. – Tardó unos segundos en continuar después de su advertencia que resultaron letales. – Estuve con ella porque me permitía atarla, follarla fuerte y duro y azotarla, no porque sintiese algo especial. Me gusta esa faceta del control, ya lo sabes, y con ella la tenía. Los azotes empezaron como parte del sexo, el significado vino después.

Tenía que tranquilizarme… acababa de reprocharme el tono en que le había hablado. No quería enfadarlo, valoraba mucho que tuviese confianza en mí como para contarme cosas de su vida. No supe qué pensar, por una parte me sorprendió gratamente saber que no había sentido nada especial por ella, pero por otra, la versión egoísta de Edward no acababa de gustarme. Y la sola idea de Edward follándose y nalgueando a… esa, conseguía que una ira sorda me impidiese pensar claramente. Me giré un poco para tener algo de alivio en una nalga con mis manos apoyadas sobre el asiento.

-A la vez que Tanya, estuve con otras mujeres y ella era perfectamente consciente de eso, al igual que las otras, pero solamente la azotaba a ella. – ¿Le haría sentirse especial el hecho de saber que sólo la azotaba a ella? Yo tenía que reconocer que me sentía especial porque Edward me azotaba a mí especialmente, no como a todas. Yo era diferente para él…

-¿Por eso terminasteis? ¿Ella no quiso compartirte? – Eso me afectaba directamente, yo no podría compartir a Edward con otras mujeres. ¿Me abandonaría por eso, o renunciaría a las demás? Rogaba con toda mi alma que nunca llegase el día en que averiguase la respuesta.

-No, Tanya es una mujer excéntrica, frívola, superficial y muy calculadora, no le importaba compartirme, pero quiso más, y ese fue el motivo por el que terminamos.

-¿Terminasteis porque quiso más? ¿Cómo yo? – En ese momento tuve miedo, hasta el punto de que las palmas de las manos comenzaron a sudarme y la actitud de Edward no me revelaba nada de sus pensamientos.

-No, como tú, no. – Dijo de forma suave después de lo que pareció una eternidad y yo comencé a sentir correr un cálido alivio por todo mi cuerpo. – Ella quiso un anillo de compromiso, no un compromiso. Para entonces yo comenzaba a tener mi propio dinero y Tanya es una mujer muy lista, supo prever el hombre en que me convertiría, así que me ofreció una especie de trato, en el que yo seguía con mi vida y ella se convertía en la esposa perfecta que me ayudaría a alcanzar mis metas.

El dinero, la posición y el estatus... Qué fría y calculadora. Pero se equivocó con Edward. A mí todo el asunto me estaba dando náuseas, por muchos y variados motivos, pero tenía que averiguar en qué se equivocó exactamente según Edward.

-¿Por qué rechazaste su "propuesta"? Quiero decir, ella te daba lo que tú querías… ¿Por qué no aceptaste? – Edward sonrió de forma cruel, con los ojos fríos y me lanzó una mirada despiadada que me produjo escalofríos.

-No tenía nada para ofrecerme que yo quisiese. Yo no quería una relación ni con ella, ni con nadie. No necesitaba una esposa ni a nadie que me ayudase. Mis padres biológicos se amaban y los adoptivos se siguen amando después de toda una vida juntos. Ya entonces supe que si algún día me casaba, sería por amor, no por ningún motivo retorcido e interesado. Y el amor romántico nunca ha formado parte de mi vida.

Espera, espera, espera. Demasiada información, demasiado junta. Necesitaba tiempo para diseccionar con cuidado toda la conversación. Cada palabra, cada gesto, cada entonación. Estaba siendo deliberadamente ambiguo, me lanzaba mensajes contradictorios que sólo me confundían más de lo que ya estaba.

-Antes de terminar nuestra relación, ya había dejado de azotarla. – No tenía tiempo de analizar nada, tendría que ser luego, en ese momento tenía demasiadas preguntas en mi cabeza.

-¿Por qué dejaste de azotarla? – Edward suspiró y desvió la mirada brevemente del tráfico.

-Sabes perfectamente lo que significan los azotes para mí, son una muestra de preocupación y de interés. Al principio, sólo representaban gratificación sexual, hasta que analicé su verdadera dimensión. Entonces dejé de azotarla porque no tenía esos sentimientos por ella. Seguía excitándome, pero ya no pude ignorar el significado añadido y no he vuelto a tener la necesidad de azotar a nadie hasta que te conocí a ti. – Inspiré lentamente y retuve el aire durante unos instantes antes de soltarlo todo. Eso era bueno para mí, lo que acababa de decirme era una reiteración de su "preocupación e interés" por mí… Aunque siguiese enviándome mensajes contradictorios.

-¿Por lo que me explicaste nuestro primer día juntos? – Edward asintió, visiblemente satisfecho de que tuviese tan presente nuestra conversación en la bañera. ¿Cómo olvidarla?

-Decidí que no volvería a azotar a nadie por quien no sintiese una verdadera preocupación, un compromiso.

¡Vale! Eso no era ambiguo ni contradictorio. Tenía el pecho a punto de estallar de alegría, tenía a ese magnífico hombre para mí, tenía celos de la rubia, tenía el trasero ardiendo. Tenía tanto en lo que pensar…

-Edward… ¿Cómo es que Tanya conoce tantos detalles de nuestra relación? – Sonrió y negó de forma irónica.

-Como no tenía sentimientos profundos por mí, encajó con una deportividad admirable nuestra ruptura. Así que no tuve la necesidad de… apartarme de ella, era amiga de la familia y no volvió a insinuar nada sobre que retomásemos la relación, así que desde entonces ha estado alrededor… Incluso me aconsejó en una ocasión sobre como mantener contenta a una mujer con un par de detalles. Sin ir más lejos, lo de París fue idea suya.

Clavé los dedos con fuerza en la tapicería del coche. ¡Hija de puta! ¡Qué cínica! Pero no me creí lo de la deportividad, no después de hablar conmigo destilando todo el veneno con el que pronunció cada palabra. ¡Después de diez años de que terminase su relación!

-¿Entonces estaba al corriente del tipo de relaciones que mantenías con… nosotras? – No me molesté en esconder el tono amargo de mis palabras.

-En líneas generales, sí. Y tú no eres como las demás, contigo tengo una relación que jamás he tenido con nadie. Ya lo sabes. – Bien, la primera parte significaba que no era una confidente de Edward y la segunda parte de la frase reiteraba lo especial que era yo para él…

-¿Sabe que no has vuelto a azotar a nadie hasta que llegué yo?

-No conoce los detalles de nuestra relación Isabella, ella cree que eres una más, así que supongo que piensa que no te azoto. – Alcé la barbilla desafiante y orgullosa por primera vez en… Ni siquiera podía recordar el tiempo que hacía que no me sentía así. ¡Ya te tengo zorra estúpida! Acabo de encontrar tu punto débil.

Cuando me di cuenta, habíamos salido de la ciudad y entrábamos en una zona residencial fuertemente vigilada y con inmensas casas rodeadas de enormes y bien cuidados jardines con altos muros protegiéndolas. El término "vecino" en ese sitio, adquiría un significado muy distinto al que yo estaba acostumbrada, es decir, compartir tabiques y escaleras.

Nos detuvimos frente a una de las propiedades más grandes de la zona, ni siquiera se veía la casa desde la enorme verja de hierro de la puerta. Edward tecleó un código y las puertas se abrieron y cerraron detrás de nosotros bajo la atenta mirada de un guardia de seguridad que nos saludó con una formal inclinación de cabeza desde su caseta.

Avanzamos por el camino de acceso y una moderna edificación apareció ante mis ojos. Se trataba de una casa que seguía las directrices de la arquitectura más actual con varias plantas e inmensos ventanales abiertos a la espesa arboleda que rodeaba la casa. Entramos en el garaje de un blanco inmaculado y aparcó el Volvo junto al _Alas de Gaviota_ que ya le conocía, y al enorme Mercedes negro que solía conducir Call. Allí había espacio para más coches. ¿Cuántos tenía?

Edward apagó el motor y se quedó unos instantes mirando al frente, hasta que se giró para mirarme directamente a los ojos con esa intensidad tan suya que hacía que me estremeciese.

-Isabella… lo de las "muñecas" es lo más ridículo que he escuchado en mi vida. Yo no juego con las personas. No miento, ni engaño a nadie para conseguir lo que deseo. Quién está conmigo sabe perfectamente lo que exijo y lo que puede esperar de mí. – Tragué y procuré sostenerle la mirada.

-Eso lo sé por propia experiencia. – Mi voz sonó ronca y extrañamente fría.

Edward se inclinó hacia mí con la expresión en la cara de "esto es una orden, ni se te ocurra discutir".

-No sé qué pensarás de lo que acabo de contarte, podemos hablarlo mañana o cuando hayas tenido tiempo de reflexionar, pero ahora que conoces mi pasado con Tanya, quiero que lo dejes a un lado. Mañana, si sientes la necesidad, puedes hacerme todas las preguntas que quieras y las responderé con total franqueza. Pero ahora, hoy, quiero que te centres en nosotros. Eres la primera mujer que traigo a mi casa y es para que te quedes. No quiero que el recuerdo de nadie ensombrezca este momento.

Sus palabras dispararon los latidos de mi corazón y llenaron mi estómago de furiosas mariposas. No podía estar más de acuerdo, tenía que disfrutar de este momento, al parecer histórico. Hice una breve recapitulación para acabar de convencerme: Hacía diez años de lo de la loca esa, no fue nadie especial, quiso más y no lo obtuvo. Sin embargo yo estaba aquí y ahora, era la única en su cama, Edward tenía conmigo una relación que nunca antes había tenido con nadie, y por si fuese poco, yo quise más y lo estaba teniendo, a pasos agigantados.

Me sentía enferma de celos, pero ya tenía armas para enfrentarme a esa si volvía a provocarme, Edward me las había dado. Además, para mí ya no había solución, estaba perdidamente enamorada de ese hombre y como dijo mi madre, no podía pretender que no tuviese pasado.

Y podía ser mucho peor, podía haberla amado… Dejé mi reflexión en el aire y eso fue lo que acabó de decidirme para dar ese nuevo paso en mi vida.

Respiré profundamente, enderecé la espalda y sonreí a Edward de forma tímida.

-Estoy deseando que me hagas prisionera en tu Guarida. – Mi voz tenía de nuevo su entonación normal. Bueno, normal no, la que me salía de forma natural al hablarle a Edward, que era bastante más suave y dulce. Él se relajó un poco al escucharme, lo supe porque su mirada se suavizó ante mi sonrisa y mis palabras. Se acercó y me besó despacio, saboreándome con su mano sujetando mi barbilla, eliminando así de un plumazo cualquier atisbo de duda que todavía tuviese en mi cabeza.

Mucho antes de lo que me hubiese gustado se separó de mí y salió del coche con una sonrisa satisfecha para abrirme la puerta y ayudarme a bajar. ¡Ay mi trasero! ¡Y qué nervios! Sentía el estómago lleno de mariposas.

Se acercó a la puerta de salida y tecleó un código. Antes de darme cuenta estaba aprisionada entre la pared junto a la puerta y su cuerpo, con sus manos a cada lado de mi cabeza y su boca deliciosamente cerca. Mi respiración se volvió errática y superficial, resultaba desconcertante lo abrumadora que era su presencia y que yo no terminase de acostumbrarme a su hechizo.

-Me hubiese gustado no haber tenido que azotarte hoy. – Parecía hablar en serio, había pesar en sus ojos, pero no arrepentimiento o culpabilidad. Y esa voz seductora hacía verdaderas maldades en mi vientre.

-No tenías por qué haberte molestado, yo hubiese entendido que no lo hicieses. – Apareció despacio esa sonrisa capaz de iluminar una ciudad entera. Cuando sonreía así, parecía mucho más joven y despreocupado. Tan sexy…

-No soy capaz de negarte nada, eres mi pequeña consentida. Tus ruegos son tan irresistibles… que creo que acabaré malcriándote. – Canalla. No jugaba limpio al acariciar del modo en el que lo hacía mi oreja con su nariz. Por no mencionar que la forma en que me recordó que le había rogado que me azotase y follase, provocó que mi vientre se contrajese placenteramente. Tuve la desconcertante sensación de que esa escena se repetiría.

Con su dedo índice delineó mi pómulo hasta mi nariz, bajó por mis labios despacio presionando ligeramente el inferior justo donde solía morderlo. Lo entreabrió un poco y me besó profundamente. Pegó su cuerpo al mío despacio, su lengua reclamaba mi boca sin prisas, sin pausas. Sentía mi corazón saltando en el pecho y algo cálido derramándose en mi interior. Yo estaba paralizada como la primera vez que me besó. Nunca me acostumbraría al poder que emanaba, al efecto que tenía sobre mí.

-Y cuando seas una niña malcriada, tendré que ponerte sobre mis rodillas para darte unos buenos azotes y follarte como te mereces. – La sacudida de mi vientre hizo que me estremeciese entera… No era justo que susurrase esas cosas con sus labios rozando los míos…

Edward se separó sonriendo de nuevo, arregló su chaqueta, se pasó una mano por el pelo con ese aire de suficiencia y seguridad que siempre desprendía cada uno de sus gestos y abrió la puerta mientras me tomaba de la mano para guiarme a un inmenso recibidor donde Call nos esperaba en actitud profesional, mientras que yo sólo era consciente de sentirme levemente mareada por el beso que acababa de darme.

-¿Alguna novedad Call? – Edward le tendió los documentos y la memoria USB que recogió de la caja fuerte de la oficina.

-No Sr. Cullen, todo en orden. Srta. Swan, bienvenida. – Inclinó levemente la cabeza a modo de saludo que correspondí de igual forma y con una tímida sonrisa. Edward me quitó el _trench_ y sus dedos acariciaron ligeramente mis hombros antes de retirarlo y dejarlo en las manos de Call.

-Gracias Call, me alegro de verlo. – Le sonreí abiertamente algo más cómoda por el gesto caballeroso y cariñoso de Edward, me conmovió la preocupación de Call por mí aquella fatídica mañana, le estaba agradecida y me caía bien. Me devolvió una pequeñísima sonrisa que no pasó desapercibida para Edward que se quedó mirándolo muy serio.

-Me ocuparé del equipaje Señor. – Edward le dio las llaves y giró sobre sus talones de forma casi militar antes de desaparecer por una de las puertas laterales del recibidor.

Suspiré algo incómoda por la mirada que Edward le había dedicado a Call y para qué negarlo, abrumada cuando aparté mis ojos de Edward y miré a mi alrededor me sentí pequeña e insignificante en aquel recibidor que tenía proporciones gigantescas. Era grande y bien iluminado, revestido de paneles de madera oscura, lisos y barnizados, con finas franjas metálicas a lo ancho de las paredes. De ellos colgaban varios lienzos de diferentes estilos y temáticas que de alguna forma, se complementaban, y abarcaban desde el arte abstracto hasta el hiperrealismo. Una mesa redonda de la misma madera situada en el centro era todo el mobiliario con un impresionante ramo de rosas blancas en un jarrón de cristal. Me llamaron la atención en medio de un ambiente tan marcadamente masculino y no pude evitar acercarme a oler, adoraba el aroma de las rosas. Por el lado contrario al que había desaparecido Call, unas enormes escaleras subían al segundo piso, también en madera oscura y con pasamanos metálico. El suelo era de una madera incluso más oscura, de un profundo tono chocolate. Masculino, elegante e imponente. Como Edward.

Él me miraba en silencio, dándome tiempo a hacerme una idea de las proporciones de su casa, con una expresión indescifrable en su cara.

-Ven, te enseñaré el resto.

Me guió hacia el salón con su mano en la parte baja de mi espalda. Ese salón era… enorme, de doble altura y la vista del cuidado jardín y el paisaje de esa zona residencial de Seattle te dejaba sin aliento. Toda una pared de ventanales desde el suelo hasta el techo abría la estancia al exterior, convirtiéndola en un inmenso lienzo cambiante. Las paredes eran de un suave tono crema, en contraste con el suelo que era la continuación del recibidor, pero los muebles allí eran claros. Un gigantesco sofá en forma de L de un blanco inmaculado dominaba la estancia, orientado al ventanal y hacia la chimenea que ocupaba buena parte de la pared, revestida de piedra blanca, y enmarcada por una ancha franja de la misma madera oscura del suelo. La alfombra crema era mayor que el sofá, en medio, una mesa baja de las mismas proporciones y madera oscura con orquídeas blancas encima. La iluminación estaba estratégicamente colocada, era indirecta, en la chimenea, a ras de suelo bajo el ventanal, y ambiental en un rebaje en la pared trasera. Un par de lámparas de pie iluminaban zonas puntuales del sofá, y una gigantesca y moderna araña colgaba del techo en el centro para la iluminación general. Era todo minimalista, de líneas limpias y rectas. Había más cuadros en las paredes y más puertas dobles correderas.

Sin palabras.

Sin aliento.

Me sobresalté al sentir la mano de Edward en mi hombro. Estaba completamente abrumada por lo que veía, esa era la casa de Edward… Donde viviríamos juntos… Me sentía fuera de lugar por mucho que hubiese estudiado y diseñado en la universidad ese tipo de casas. Edward me giró despacio para mirarme a los ojos y vi cautela en los suyos.

-No te dejes impresionar por todo lo que me rodea, es sólo una casa y yo sigo siendo el mismo que anoche se sentó en el sofá de tu padre para hablar con él. – Puse los ojos en blanco ante ese recuerdo y me temblaron las piernas. ¿Qué habría pensado Edward de la humilde casa de mi padre? ¿Qué pensaría de mí? Me sentí incluso más fuera de sitio que antes y estaba empezando a ponerme nerviosa de verdad, lancé una mirada inquieta a mi alrededor, me sentí desolada ante la certeza de que mi viejo apartamento se amoldaba mucho mejor a mí, quizás fuese mejor que me quedase allí y...

Estaba dejándome llevar por la angustia cada vez más hasta que Edward me besó de forma lenta y profunda, y recordé exactamente cuál era mi sitio. Junto a él.

-Ven, te enseñaré el resto. – Le sonreí tímidamente y asentí aunque fuese consciente de que no iba a poder acabar el tour sin caerme redonda al suelo por hiperventilar. Me guió de la mano con suavidad y una sonrisa pequeña y cómplice en sus labios.

La siguiente habitación fue la cocina. Seguía el mismo patrón de colores, pero al contrario. El suelo era de mármol blanco y brillante, y los muebles de rica madera oscura, de color chocolate. Cubrían toda una pared, del suelo al techo conteniendo los electrodomésticos y misma madera revestía el techo de la cocina, supuse que era una excentricidad de Edward hacer justo lo contrario que en el resto de la casa. La zona de cocción se situaba en una isla en el centro, junto con el fregadero, sobre una encimera del mismo mármol inmaculado del suelo, igual que las paredes que no cubrían los armarios. Tulipanes blancos eran las flores que adornaban la cocina suavizando y dando un toque más femenino al ambiente. ¿Lo habría hecho por mí o era costumbre en esa casa tener flores frescas en todas las habitaciones? Continué con mi recorrido por toda la cocina, pegada a la isla una fila de armarios bajos soportaban una mesa para desayunos y comidas informales con varias sillas a juego que se ocultaban debajo. La otra pared tenía los mismos ventanales que el salón. Me acerqué para observar las vistas, ya estaba empezando a caer la tarde y el cielo se teñía de un profundo tono anaranjado con matices rosas y violetas. ¿Qué hora sería? ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado entre la conversación de Tanya y lo que llevábamos de casa?

-¿Vino? – La suave y cálida voz de Edward me sacó de mi ensimismamiento y me giré sonriéndole, me vendría mejor que bien una copa.

-¡Por favor!

-¿Alguna preferencia?– ¡Ya lo creo! ¡Un vodka a palo seco! Suspiré y le sonreí coqueta.

-Estoy segura de que todos los vinos que tienes son exquisitos, cualquiera que elijas estará mejor que bien. – Pero eso él ya lo sabía.

Me giré para ver cómo Edward sacaba una botella de vino tinto del armario con temperatura controlada, lo abría y vertía su contenido de un profundo tono borgoña en dos copas de un delicado cristal y el pie alto y esbelto, elegantes, una sonrisa torcida apareció lentamente en su cara y sus ojos brillaron con una expresión divertida.

-No deberías tomar vino si vas a necesitar calmantes. – Fruncí el entrecejo sin comprenderlo. – Lo digo por tu precioso y azotable culo respingón. – Por eso era la sonrisa y el brillo diabólico en los ojos… Sinvergüenza…

-Necesito más el vino, además, el alcohol es un anestésico fabuloso. – Improvisé mi descarada respuesta y Edward rió alegre. ¡Dios! ¡Cómo había echado de menos ese melodioso repiqueteo! ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde la última vez que lo oí reír así?

-Entonces será mejor que deje la botella a mano. – Me ofreció la copa y brindamos sin pronunciar palabra, pero mirándonos a los ojos con gran intensidad, hasta que despacio llevé la copa a mis labios, aspiré su aroma y probé el vino.

-Mmmm… Delicioso. – Edward se limitó a sonreír antes de probar el suyo.

-Sígueme, no quiero que te pierdas. – La ironía en él era algo que fluía con naturalidad y conseguía hacerme sentir ingenua. Sujeté con firmeza mi copa para que no resbalase de mis manos y me dispuse a seguirlo hipnotizada por el sugerente movimiento de su trasero y la cadencia rítmica de su espalda… ¡Dios! Volví a beber y me obligué a apartar mi mirada, castigándome mentalmente por ser insaciable en todo lo que se refería a ese hombre.

La siguiente puerta que abrió, daba paso a un pequeño comedor y cuando digo pequeño, quiero decir en comparación con lo que llevaba visto hasta entonces. Era íntimo y confortable, con paredes en suaves tonos tierra con un toque de gris. La pared del fondo estaba cubierta con paneles de cuero en el mismo tono y los ventanales orientados al jardín estaban vestidos con pesadas cortinas marrón oscuro hasta el suelo. La alfombra era beige, una mesa rectangular como para seis personas ocupaba el centro de la habitación rodeada por sillas con fundas de lino crudo. El conjunto lo completaba un mueble bajo con dos lámparas en la pared de cuero y más tulipanes en un jarrón situado sobre él. Los focos empotrados en el techo, permitían una iluminación uniforme y suave. Me sorprendí sintiéndome realmente cómoda en esa habitación, me gustaba mucho.

De nuevo salimos al pasillo y fue señalándome puertas pero sin abrirlas en esa ocasión.

-Este es mi estudio, comprobarás que suelo pasar mucho tiempo en él, pero eres bienvenida siempre que yo esté dentro y llames antes de entrar. – Anoté mentalmente el dato de no curiosear en su estudio cuando él no estuviese y de no entrar sin llamar, todavía me dolía el trasero y lo creía más que capaz de nalguearme por eso. – Esa es la biblioteca y la siguiente puerta da a una sala para la televisión. En este lado hay otro comedor más grande que sólo se utiliza en algunas cenas formales o cuando somos muchos a la mesa, este es un pequeño bar y la siguiente una sala de música. ¿Tocas algún instrumento, Isabella? – Se paró de golpe y se giró, mis ojos se encontraron con los suyos y negué con la cabeza, deseando con todo mi corazón que no pretendiese que junto al ejercicio, aprendiese a tocar un instrumento… Yo tenía el desarrollado oído lo suficiente como para poder bailar, sujetarme el pelo y las gafas de sol ocasionalmente, no para ser capaz de interpretar música. – Bueno, ya tendrás tiempo para curiosear, ahora quiero enseñarte nuestra habitación. – "Nuestra habitación…" Hubiese suspirado aliviada si no fuese porque estaba tan nerviosa que sentí algo parecido a las nauseas. ¿Cómo sería "nuestra habitación"?

Volvimos a salir al recibidor y subimos las escaleras, el eco de nuestros pasos sonaba en el ambiente, los suyos eran largos, suaves y con una cadencia pausada y segura, los míos, nerviosos y sonoros a causa de los tacones. El distribuidor era amplio, y tenía algunas esculturas de mármol blanco y otras piezas de hierro, bustos clásicos mezclados con otras piezas modernas que juraría que eran obras de Rodin y Giacometti en un espacio dedicado para ellas frente al ventanal que se orientaba al este. Me retrasé a causa de la impresión que me produjo ver allí esas obras, pero Edward no se detuvo y me obligué a seguirlo por el ancho pasillo. Abrió la primera puerta a la derecha y miles de mariposas llenaron mi estómago, caballerosamente se hizo a un lado para dejarme pasar primero y cerró la puerta tras él. Lo que vi fue… Tuve que beber de mi copa.

Distintos tonos de beige, el suelo madera oscura, como en toda la casa. La pared del cabecero era casi blanca, pero tenía lo que parecía una versión moderna de un mosaico bizantino, diminutas teselas brillantes formaban un complicado dibujo de espirales en distintos tonos de dorados y cobres. Una enorme cama dominaba la habitación, de robusta madera oscura con cuatro postes y una interpretación oriental y minimalista de un dosel, las cosas que Edward podía hacerme en esa cama... Me ruboricé y bajé la vista al suelo, allí me encontré con la alfombra crema, ropa de cama blanca y beige y un par de butacas con tapicerías claras. Los inmensos ventanales hacia el bosque que rodeaba la casa se cubrían parcialmente con cortinas de seda color crema. Había pocos muebles y todos eran de líneas sencillas, algo así como un aversión occidental de los típicos muebles orientales, a ambos lados de la cama había un par de mesillas con sus lámparas con pantallas de delicada seda traslúcida, un mueble con cajones al fondo, sobre él otra lámpara y un cuadro inmenso, en la pared del ventanal una mesa pequeña rectangular que podía servir tanto para trabajar como para desayunar. Al lado de la puerta doble, un tocador con un espejo que supuse era para mí junto a un pequeño mueble con puertas y cajones. Sobre el tocador más rosas blancas perfumaban sutilmente la habitación. Me gustaba mucho nuestro dormitorio.

Edward me miraba con una extraña expresión en los ojos que no supe identificar, así que me limité a dedicarle una pequeña sonrisa que apenas correspondió curvando una de las comisuras de su boca.

Se giró y abrió la puerta doble entre el mueble de cajones con el cuadro y el tocador que daba a un vestidor incluso mayor que el dormitorio. Toda nuestra ropa colgaba de sus perchas en la perfecta formación militar que tanto le gustaba a Edward, y solamente los zapatos llenaban varias filas de la estantería. "Nuestra ropa"… Las mariposas atacaron de nuevo mi estómago sin compasión.

Su maleta y mi enorme bolsa de viaje descansaban sobre un banco tapizado en cuero blanco en el centro del vestidor. Él tenía una cantidad ingente de ropa y en mi lado, todavía quedaba sitio para más, mucho más. Tendría que hablar con Edward seriamente, no me sentía cómoda pensando en el dinero que llevaba gastado en mí. Y tenía ropa más que suficiente, tanta que no me daría tiempo a ponérmela toda en varios meses.

Edward me miraba apoyado sobre el marco de la puerta que daba al dormitorio, con la copa de vino sujeta en una mano y la otra detrás de su espalda, observando mis reacciones, midiendo mis gestos. Tenía los ojos entrecerrados y una fiera determinación plasmada en su rostro. ¿Qué estará pasando por su cabeza para tener esa expresión? Me acobardaba cuando lo veía así, nunca sabía lo que podía esperar de él.

-La siguiente puerta es el baño. – Hizo un gesto para que pasase y lo obedecí algo insegura, prefería que me guiase él. El baño era masculino y mucho, completamente revestido de mármol negro casi sin vetas, con los sanitarios blancos. Una enorme bañera-jacuzzi rodeada por el mismo brillante mármol era lo primero que se veía, a su lado una ducha gigantesca separada por un cristal de la bañera, se entraba en ella por una puerta lateral y el agua caía desde el techo en forma de lluvia, además de que varios grifos abrían diferentes chorros de agua en la pared. A su lado, una zona independiente de cristal traslúcido y puertas escondían los sanitarios que necesitaban más privacidad. Por último, la encimera con dos lavabos gemelos del mismo mármol negro que revestía todas las superficies del baño que no estaban acristaladas. Sobre ella, orquídeas blancas. Me gustaban también las orquídeas... El espejo llegaba hasta el techo, consiguiendo así, multiplicar la luz y el espacio. Bajo la encimera, algunos muebles a juego guardaban lo necesario, y en la pared opuesta un banco largo tapizado de cuero negro invitaba a relajarse en él. Apostaría lo que no tenía a que se trataba del _Barcelona Day Bed_ de Mies Van der Rohe.

El ambiente en ese cuarto de baño no sólo era masculino, también tenía algo de perverso.

-Tengo trabajo que resolver antes de cenar, ponte cómoda, curiosea por la casa, siéntete libre de hacer lo que te apetezca. – Me giré para mirarlo, parecía contenido, como si estuviese luchando contra algo. ¿Se estaría arrepintiendo de llevarme a su casa? Esperaba de todo corazón que no, y además no quería quedarme sola en esa gigantesca casa.

-Ehh… creo que me he retrasado con mi correo electrónico, aprovecharé para ponerme al día, si no te importa. – Salimos del baño y en el vestidor saqué mi viejo portátil de la bolsa de viaje y me dispuse a seguir a Edward hasta la planta baja abrazada al mi vieja máquina. Él sonrió de lado y negó mirándome, sin duda en respuesta a algún pensamiento privado que se me escaba completamente… Me sentía terriblemente frustrada cuando hacía esas cosas y yo no sabía porqué o de qué se reía de forma algo irónica y casi condescendiente.

-Está bien Isabella. – Sujetó mi copa vacía y me guió fuera del dormitorio y escaleras abajo con su mano en la parte baja de mi espalda... Concretamente sobre la parte superior de mis nalgas.

-¿Dónde te apetece estar? – Me sujetó por la cintura mientras que me acariciaba lentamente la mejilla con el dorso de sus dedos.

-Creo que el pequeño comedor estaría bien. Si no te importa. – Sonrió de lado y me besó la frente, sus labios presionaron mi piel despacio, dulcemente.

-Isabella, puedes estar dónde te apetezca. Ahora vives aquí, quiero que te sientas cómoda. – Lo miré a través de mis pestañas lamentando llevar el portátil que me impedía abrazarlo como estaba necesitando.

-Entonces estaré allí.

-Muy bien pequeña, no creo que tarde mucho. – Pareció que iba a decirme algo más, pero debió cambiar de opinión, o simplemente fue una conclusión errónea por mi parte.

-¿Te apetece más vino? – Sonreí asintiendo y fuimos hasta la cocina donde Edward llenó las dos copas de nuevo antes de acompañarme hasta el comedor.

-¿Tienes mucho correo atrasado?

-No, solo quiero contestar a Alice y escribir a mi madre. – Frunció el ceño y pareció meditar sobre algo.

-¿Sabe tu madre que estamos juntos? – Inspiré profundamente, no sabía muy bien como decirle que mi madre sabía algo porque yo se lo había contado en medio de mi tristeza.

-Sabe que estoy con alguien, pero no conoce los detalles. – Levantó la cabeza realmente intrigado por mi respuesta.

-¿Por qué? – "¿Por qué?" ¿Qué? ¿Por qué sabía algo mi madre? ¿Por qué no conocía los detalles? Era mi madre, no podía ocultarle que me había enamorado aunque lo pretendiese…

-Ehhh… Lo cierto es que no he hablado mucho con ella estas últimas semanas… Pero por otra parte es mi madre y me conoce bien, sabe lo que me sucede con sólo escuchar la entonación de mi voz, pero no tengo muy claro lo que le puedo contarle y lo que no de nuestra relación. – Lo dije con cuidado y con todo el temor del mundo, no habíamos hablado sobre la demás familia, sabía que con respecto a mi padre las cosas estaban claras, pero con Edward era mejor no dar nada por hecho por muy madre mía que fuese, al fin y al cabo ella vivía lejos, con otra persona…

-Isabella… puedes hablarle de nosotros si lo crees necesario, pero no le des detalles de nuestra relación, quiero que tu madre esté tranquila y sepa cómo te encuentras. – No tenía la más mínima intención de darle detalles a mi madre sobre mi relación con Edward. De ninguna manera.

-Gracias. – Soné tímida y aliviada, me gustaba que a pesar de ser un hombre tan importante, no quisiese mantener lo nuestro en secreto.

Me besó brevemente en los labios para después mirarme a los ojos mientras acariciaba mi cara con el dorso de sus dedos, suspiró suavemente y se marchó hacia su estudio. Me quedé con la extraña sensación de que Edward quería decirme algo y no lo hacía, y que había sido sometida a algún tipo de prueba por como él me miraba durante todo el tiempo que me enseñaba parte de su casa, estudiando detenidamente cualquier gesto mío.

Lo peor era que no tenía ni la más remota idea de si había superado la prueba o no.

Me senté con cuidado a la mesa a causa de mi trasero y encendí el ordenador. Tarde o temprano tendría que cambiarlo por uno nuevo, porque cada vez sonaba peor, cuando conseguí que arrancase, me puse al día con el correo. Alice era un caso, vivían en Milán y estaba absolutamente encantada con su aventura europea, ese fin de semana lo pasarían de escapada romántica en Londres y tenía planeado hacer un montón de compras con la excusa de su trabajo. Sonreí abiertamente a visualizar con total claridad a Jasper como a un _sherpa_ por las calles de Londres.

Le escribí a mi madre porque la había dejado colgada en plena conversación justo antes de la cena, y eso conociéndola como la conocía, era para ella algo así como un crimen de "lesa curiosidad", así que la puse al día sobre cómo Edward se había metido a mi padre en el bolsillo de forma tan vergonzosamente rápida y de que vivíamos juntos y todo parecía haberse arreglado entre nosotros. De nuevo le di las gracias por sus sabios consejos y le dejé muy claro que la extrañaba mucho y que deseaba con todo mi corazón que viviese más cerca para poder verla con más frecuencia.

Ese correo a mi madre me había dejado sensible y algo triste, así que decidí que no había mejor antídoto para ese inoportuno sentimiento, que escribirle a Rosalie, estaba abriendo un correo con su dirección, cuando el ordenador dijo basta. El muy bastardo se apagó sin más explicaciones. ¡Maldito cacharro! Intenté ponerlo en marcha de nuevo y no hubo forme de que encendiese de nuevo, no sabía si se había muerto de forma temporal o definitivamente. Lo cerré con más fuerza de lo necesario realmente enfadada Tamborileé con los dedos sobre él, resoplé frustrada y me resigné a gastarme un dinero que no tenía en uno nuevo. Pronto cobraría mi primer sueldo y podía comprar uno barato…

Me levanté para mirar por el ventanal atraída por la vista, era realmente impresionante, estaba en medio de algo que se parecía a Forks, pero más estructurado, como si a Edward le hubiesen encargado hacer un bosque. El pequeño comedor estaba orientado al oeste y el sol caía con rapidez sobre las copas de los árboles... Era la hora del crepúsculo…

Apoyé la cabeza contra el lateral del ventanal y dejé vagar mi mente… Esa casa era lo más parecido en el mundo real a una fortaleza, a pesar de los muros de cristal. La Guarida de Edward, dónde él era el señor del castillo y todos estábamos a sus pies. Literalmente y en todos los sentidos.

El señor del castillo que había crecido en un orfanato…

¿En qué lugar me deja eso a mí? ¿Soy una princesa cautiva? ¿O soy una campesina que complace a su señor? Suspiré al darme cuenta de dónde se dirigían mis pensamientos. No podía seguir por ese camino, estaba dónde quería estar, al lado de Edward. Y eso era más que suficiente para mí. No había garantías de nada en una relación, había que jugársela y apostar a ganar. ¿Quién podría culparme por intentarlo?

De repente ya no sentí tanto odio por Tanya, no podía culparla por estar amargada por perder a Edward. Pero no me dejaría manipular de nuevo, el precio era demasiado alto, no tendría fuerzas para alejarme de nuevo de Edward. ¿Estaría yo en la misma situación dentro de diez años? ¿Destilando ácido en cada palabra dirigida a una mujer, varios años más joven que yo, que calentaba la cama de Edward? Me sentí físicamente enferma ante esa posibilidad.

Sacudí la cabeza para alejar esos pensamientos. No era el momento, ya me preocuparía de eso dentro de diez años, o cuando sucediese. Ahora quería disfrutar de mi hombre. Porque Edward era mío, al igual que yo era suya.

Edward se acercó por detrás de forma silenciosa, tanto, que me asustó cuando me abrazó con fuerza y hundió la nariz en la base de mi cuello inhalando profundamente.

-Relájate Isabella. ¿Has terminado con tu correo? – En ese momento, con sus labios susurrando en el hueco de mi cuello y sus brazos rodeándome, ya no hubo castillo, ni señor, ni princesa, ni campesina, ni pasado, ni temor.

Sólo nosotros.

Esa voz de terciopelo y la particular relación que teníamos.

-Sí, ya he respondido a Alice y a mi madre. – Mi vagina se estremeció placenteramente respondiendo por su cuenta.

-Entonces vamos a comer algo, tengo hambre. – Se separó de mí y nos dirigimos a la cocina tomados de la mano. Alguien había dejado hecha una Quiche Lorraine, que comimos tibia, que es como sabe mejor, según me explicó Edward.

La cena fue tensa, me sentía extraña en la casa de Edward y estaba cada vez más nerviosa, haciendo conjeturas sobre lo que tendría él planeado para esa noche... y las siguientes… Había una carga eléctrica en el ambiente aún mayor que la habitual entre nosotros, volviéndolo prácticamente irrespirable. Y él no hacía más que mirarme con esa intensidad que le era tan característica.

Pareció apiadarse de mí cuando comenzó a preguntar algunas cosas sobre mi madre, le contesté lo mejor que me permitió el nudo en mi garganta y mi pobre cerebro. Sólo podía concentrarme en el movimiento de sus labios, en la rosada punta de su lengua que asomaba de vez en cuando entre sus dientes, en mi creciente necesidad…

-¿Has terminado? – Dijo abruptamente señalando mi plato aún medio lleno, pero que yo llevaba ya un buen rato sin tocar.

Me limité a asentir, tenía el estómago cerrado, y la cabeza en lo que vendría. Se levantó y me tendió la mano que tomé al levantarme, me acercó a su cuerpo, encerrándome entre sus brazos y haciéndome sentir todo el calor y poder que emanaba.

-Ahora voy a llevarte arriba y vamos a follar a mi manera, según mis condiciones. – Su voz sonó dura y oscurecida por el deseo, imperativa y exigente. Me mordí el labio siendo consciente del estremecimiento de mi vientre como respuestas a sus palabras, asentí despacio y bajé la mirada sintiéndome estúpida por ruborizarme.

-Buena chica. – Lo susurró con esa entonación tan particular que era una extraña mezcla entre burlona y complacida, inclinó la cabeza evitando mis labios, juraría que apropósito, y comenzó a besarme el cuello. – Llevo desde anoche queriendo quitarte esa ropa. – Murmuró sobre la sensible piel. – ¿Crees que aguantes un asalto duro?

-Dame otra copa y aguantaré lo que me eches. – No tenía la más remota idea de dónde había salido esa respuesta, ni de qué se estaba apoderando de mí para sentirme tan valiente y atrevida como me estaba sintiendo en ese momento. ¡Pero que Dios nos ayudase! Porque me sentía poderosa y lasciva y estaba dispuesta a cualquier cosa para complacer a ese hombre.

* * *

Muchísimas gracias por todos vuestros comentarios, me hacéis realmente feliz. Pero tengo que deciros que alguna vez me saldrá un capítulo flojo, no sé si este será el caso, pero espero que no seáis muy duras cuando eso pase.

Como siempre, muchísimas gracias a: sophia18, Naobi Chan, Nalee Masen, CindyLo, lanenisita, Aspasie29, sianita, Ninna Cullen, mjnd, V, Bite Me Sr. Cullen, alma alv, Jessica, Ginegine, PaTTi91, kpatycullen, niita94, Lucimell, liduvina, VictoriamarieHale, whit cullen, Ale Cullen, isi22, Verota, yudi, Elyta, deathxrevenge, bellaliz, Estefaniaalicecullen, Dreams Hunter, krisny, Nikola Caracola, NccM, carO21, saku hyuuga, claudi17, larosaderosas, maryecullen78, Milhoja, blancanieves, madaswan, eorez, Fran Cullen Masen, Danika20, nielasol, amys cullen, InumeCari-Cullen, Vivitace, cyndi-cullen, IEOna gUAraNI CUllEN SWan, Ale-Javi, madelinedarkgirl, magymc, alimago, Celia McCarthy, fantwilight1, sandynin, yukarito y tlebd. Sois increibles, no me cansaré nunca de decirlo. También todas las que me añaden a alertas y favoritos, muchas gracias.

Y me dice sandynin que la canción Hurt no es de Johny Cash, sino de Trent Reznor, de Nine Inch Nails. Como disculpa, puedo decir que la canción que inspiró el capi, fué la versión de Cash.

¿Alguien quiere ver la Guarida hasta donde la conocemos? Pues al blog. Besos…


	25. Chapter 25

Disclaimer: Los personajes perteneces a SM, y la historia es mía.

Hola! De nuevo las advertencias. SEXO, MUCHO Y EXPLÍCITO. Abróchense los cinturones, esto va a ser movidito. Os lo debía. ;)

* * *

25.- Posesión.

-Ahora voy a llevarte arriba, y vamos a follar a mi manera, según mis condiciones. – Volví a asentir y bajé la mirada.

-Buena chica. – Comenzó a besarme el cuello. – Llevo desde anoche queriendo quitarte esa ropa. – Murmuró sobre la sensible piel. – ¿Crees que aguantes un asalto duro? –

-Dame otra copa y aguantaré lo que me eches. – Mi zorra se había hecho con el poder. ¡Que Dios nos ayudase a todas!

Los ojos de Edward relampaguearon con un salvaje destello verde, llenos de promesas, apareció su sonrisa perversa y volvió a llenar las copas sin soltarme la cintura. Me miró fijamente, hasta que se lanzó sobre mí.

-Isabella… Te deseo tanto… –

-Edward… – Soné implorante.

Cerró su mano sobre el pelo de mi nuca, obligándome a permanecer quieta y me besó de forma feroz, hambrienta y desesperada. Ése era el beso que había estado esperando toda la tarde. Me temblaron las rodillas.

Me abandoné a las sensaciones que provocaba ese beso en mí. La erección de Edward, dura como una roca, presionando mi vientre, su mano en mi pelo, tirando lo justo para inmovilizarme, para someterme, la otra rodeando mi cintura, su lengua conquistando mi boca, los músculos de mi vientre contrayéndose placenteramente de anticipación, mis manos en su duro pecho pasaron rápidamente a su pelo, la humedad entre mis piernas…

Cuando Edward rompió el beso, me dejó sin aliento, jadeante, y temblorosa. Tiró de mi mano y me llevó casi a rastras hacia las escaleras. Yo procuraba seguirle lo más rápidamente que podía, pero la falda era estrecha, los tacones altos y mis piernas más cortas que las suyas. Aún así, me las arreglé para no retrasarlo. Esperaba de todo corazón no caerme. No era el momento de acabar en el hospital con algo roto o dislocado.

Cuando llegamos a la puerta de nuestra habitación Edward me hizo entrar primero. Tuve el esperanzador presentimiento de que ese iba a ser el último gesto caballeroso que le viese durante la noche.

La habitación olía a madera, ropa limpia, rosas y algo de la esencia de Edward.

-¿Confías en mí Isabella? – Su mano estaba en mi cuello, y con el pulgar acariciaba la línea de mi mandíbula. Por mi espalda viajó una sacudida que me dejó la piel de gallina.

Lo miré como quién mira a una criatura sobrenatural, con adoración, respeto, amor y miedo en los ojos. Miedo por estar en sus manos de forma tan incondicional, por defraudarlo, por hacerme sentir de la manera en que me hacía sentir: Deseada, cuidada, importante, segura, frágil y fuerte a la vez. Tomé aire de forma temblorosa.

-Sí Edward, confío en ti. – Y te amo. Me ardía la lengua de ganas de decírselo. Volvió a besarme y sus labios esta vez fueron lentos pero firmes, dominantes, controlados.

La atmósfera de la habitación cambió de repente, y la actitud de Edward también, se separó unos centímetros, y la expresión contenida e intimidante había vuelto. El puto amo en toda su gloria. ¡Cómo me gustaba! Me sentí extrañamente vulnerable al perder su contacto. Emanaba poder y seguridad, algo indefinible, pero palpable que te empujaba a respetarlo y obedecerlo. Sentí el desconcertante impulso de arrodillarme. Pero me tenía anclada en sus hipnóticos ojos, incapaz de moverme.

-Sabes que no voy a coaccionarte para que hagas algo que no quieres hacer ¿Verdad? Contéstame. – Hablaba en un tono firme y autoritario, pero suave a la vez. Sentía el calor y las potentes vibraciones que desprendía su cuerpo. Necesitaba su contacto de nuevo en mi piel.

-Sí. – Dije en un suspiro cargado de ansiedad.

-Pero voy a empujar tus límites. Tienes muy poca experiencia, y la mayor parte te la he proporcionado yo. – Hizo una pausa para que asimilase lo que me estaba diciendo. – Quiero comprobar hasta dónde estás dispuesta a llegar para complacerme. –

Tan lejos como quieras llevarme. Estaba temblando como una hoja de anticipación, y la excitación que sentía, estaba empezando a ser apremiante.

-Levanta los brazos. – Obedecí y Edward sujetó el jersey por la parte de abajo y lo sacó despacio por mi cabeza. – Gírate. – Abrió la cremallera de la falda y la dejó caer al suelo. Me quedé con la ropa interior de encaje burdeos, el liguero a juego, las medias, los zapatos y ruborizada. Pasó un dedo por mi espina dorsal hasta la cadera y el muslo, saltando suavemente sobre el cierre del sujetador, el encaje del liguero y hasta la tira que sujetaba la media. Era increíble que con un solo dedo transmitiese tanta sensualidad y deseo. Mordí mi labio para tratar de sofocar el suave gemido que escapó de mi garganta.

Me giró para quedar de frente a él. Tuve el impulso de taparme, pero me detuvo los brazos antes de que pudiese hacerlo y los bajó hasta mis costados.

-No te cubras, deja los brazos así. – Bajé la cabeza y me la alzó de nuevo con sus dedos en mi barbilla. Tenía el corazón en la garganta y los pezones ardiendo contra el encaje del sujetador. – Eres la mujer más hermosa y sensual que he visto en mi vida. – Se inclinó para dejar un beso con la boca abierta en mi cuello. – Simplemente exquisita. – Me mordió el lóbulo de la oreja. Yo necesitaba sus manos en mi cuerpo, pero no me tocó como yo quería. Se limitó a acariciar con el dedo la línea del cuello, hacia abajo, hasta el centro de mis pechos. Cerré los puños para evitar mover los brazos y acariciarlo.

-Sé que eres tímida y algo insegura. Pero también he visto lo que el deseo y la lujuria hacen de ti y de tu perfecto cuerpo. – Mi zorra estaba a los mandos y dispuesta a darlo todo, Julieta encantada de la vida, y mi autoestima en las nubes. Ni rastro de mi loba, ni de mi conciencia.

-¿Estás húmeda? – Asentí con la cara ardiendo. – Eso me complace. Ahora quiero que te acabes de desnudar para mí, completamente. Y que luego me enseñes cómo lo hacías. – Fruncí el ceño sin entenderlo.

-Has pasado toda tu vida sexualmente activa con sólo dos encuentros hasta que llegaste a mis manos. Muéstrame cómo te acaricias, cómo te das placer con esos pequeños dedos. – Me besó la mano y la punta de los dedos, rozándolos apenas con su lengua, se alejó para sentarse en una de las butacas a los pies de la cama.

Ufff ¡Joder! ¿Y ahora qué hago? Lo había hecho antes, pocas veces, pero lo había hecho. Siempre para mí sola, sin público. Y ahora Edward quería que… Nunca había llegado al orgasmo cuando… lo hacía, siempre habían sido experiencias muy frustrantes. Haría lo que fuese por complacer a ese hombre. Quería hacerlo. ¡Sí, maldita sea! Pero…

-Edward… yo… yo nunca… – ¡Joder! – Yo nunca he tenido público… y no se me da bien. – Ya lo solté. Me ruboricé hasta lo imposible y bajé la vista.

-Isabella, te he visto bailar en una barra y conseguiste que te desease inmediatamente, yo no soy cualquier voyeur. Soy tu hombre. Sedúceme. – Me hablaba desde la butaca, con la cabeza inclinada hacia un lado y el dedo índice, con el que me había acariciado, deslizándose sobre sus sedosos labios. Sus palabras como chocolate caliente.

Y en ese momento algo se apoderó de mí, seguramente mi zorra, las palabras de admiración de Edward resonaban con fuerza en mi cabeza, las voces de ánimo en mi interior, mi voluntad de complacerlo, y el deseo en su voz y su mirada, hicieron el resto.

Caminé de la forma más elegante que pude hasta los pies de la cama, si quería ver el espectáculo, me aseguraría de que tuviese un asiento en primera fila. Recordaba todos los vídeos de Cabaret Burlesque que Esme nos hizo ver a Alice y a mí para la presentación del perfume, y sus consejos. Eso me ayudaría a desnudarme. Abrí la cama despacio mientras me acercaba a él, antes de llegar a los pies, sin perder el contacto visual con esos ojos verdes, oscuros y penetrantes. Sábanas de seda…

Alcancé con una mano, uno de los postes de la cama, giré sobre él despacio, para que Edward tuviese una buena visión de todo mi cuerpo. Lo miraba a través de mis pestañas, ruborizada, pero decidida. Solté las tiras del liguero, primero de una pierna, luego de otra, lo desabroché, estiré el brazo con él en la mano y lo dejé caer. Alcé la pierna flexionada hacia atrás sin soltar el poste de la cama y me quité un zapato, lo dejé caer al suelo, giré y repetí con el otro.

Me senté en la cama para levantar la pierna y meter los dos pulgares en el encaje de la media, a cada lado del muslo, la deslicé hacia abajo y la saqué del revés, hice lo mismo con la otra. Volví a levantarme y me puse de espaldas a Edward, alcancé con mis manos el cierre del sujetador, lo miré por encima del hombro y le dediqué una pequeña sonrisa, que él me devolvió torcida, canalla y prohibidamente sexy.

Deshice el cierre y bajé las tirantas despacio por mis brazos, sujeté las copas con las manos sobre mis pechos y me giré para que viese cómo me lo terminaba de quitar. Tuve el inmenso placer de verlo tragar, y al bajar mi mirada, comprobé que tenía una enorme erección. ¡Sí! Esto iba bien. Me incliné hacia delante, enganché la fina tira que sujetaba las pequeñísimas braguitas con mis dedos y las bajé por mis muslos de un suave y fluido movimiento hasta mis rodillas, ahí las solté y cayeron al suelo, salí de ellas, y me senté en el filo de la cama. Ya apenas me dolía el trasero, el vino estaba haciendo su trabajo. ¿Y ahora qué?

-Quiero verte Isabella. Hazlo. – Mi clítoris latió ante sus palabras oscurecidas por el deseo, nada conseguía encenderme como su seductora voz.

Abrí despacio las piernas mientras que subía los dos brazos a la vez para retirarme el pelo hacia la espalda lenta y perezosamente. Eché la cabeza hacia atrás, cerré los ojos y me concentré en mis manos. Oía la respiración de Edward rasgada y contenida. Estaba excitado. Notaba su mirada quemando mi piel como el fuego, primero en mi cuello, luego los pezones, los contornos de mi vientre y finalmente mi sexo coincidiendo con que abrí las piernas totalmente. Mi vagina se contrajo por la anticipación y el deseo contenido. Empecé a deslizar las manos por mi cuello, hasta los pechos. Imaginé que mis manos eran las de Edward y eso lo hizo todo mucho más fácil. Volví a cerrar las piernas y escuché un pequeñísimo bufido de frustración desde la otra parte de la habitación.

Me acaricié los pezones despacio, los tenía tiernos y sensibles por el trato que les habían dado los dientes de Edward en su despacho. Era algo enloquecedor lo que sus afilados dientes provocaban en mis pezones. El recuerdo de sus labios sobre ellos me excitó más aún, noté cómo se endurecían bajo mis dedos. Los pellizqué suavemente y tiré de ellos, justo cómo Edward hacía. Mmmm. Estaba viviendo la experiencia más hedonista de mi vida.

Bajé despacio una mano hacia mi vientre, acariciando la piel de camino. Estaba muy excitada, sentía la presencia de Edward, su mirada, su poder, su deseo… Lo hacía para él, para su placer… y el mío. Me desvié al interior del muslo, abriendo las piernas de nuevo, alcancé mi sexo y lentamente separé los pliegues buscando el clítoris. Con la otra mano seguía jugando con mi pezón. Comencé a trazar suaves círculos sobre mi necesitado clítoris, y ya no pude seguir reteniendo los jadeos. Oí cómo Edward tomaba aire de forma pesada y luego lo exhalaba en una ráfaga larga y contenida. ¡Sí…!

Apoyé detrás la mano que tenía en mi pecho, para equilibrarme, y me concentré en la que trabajaba mi sexo.

-Edward… –

-Eso es nena, lo estás haciendo muy bien. – Su voz oscura me impulsó más lejos, e introduje un dedo.

-Gmhmf. – Eché la cabeza hacia atrás y las caderas hacia delante, al encuentro de mi mano que empezaba a entrar y salir de mí. Estaba empapada. Aún así faltaba algo.

-Otro dedo más, Isabella. – La suave orden me hizo estremecer de placer. Lo obedecí sin pensarlo. Él conocía mi propio cuerpo mucho mejor que yo. Entreabrí los ojos y me lo encontré con la camisa abierta y la mano desabrochando despacio la cremallera de sus vaqueros. Estaba descalzo. Sus ojos eran puro fuego, pura lujuria, y todo él virilidad de alto voltaje que amenazaba con consumirme entera. Estaba muy cerca de correrme, era la situación más erótica que jamás hubiese soñado. Pero todavía faltaba algo. Lo necesitaba a él.

-No te corras sin mi permiso. –

-¡Ah! Edward… Por favor… – Gemí. Me dejé caer sobre la cama y subí mis piernas para apoyar la punta de los pies en el colchón. Empecé a temblar cuando mi otra mano frotó con ansias mi clítoris. Abrí más las piernas. Estaba retorciéndome de placer, nunca había sentido nada parecido antes cuando lo hacía. Era Edward, su presencia, su toque experto que había despertado mi cuerpo. Estaba muy cerca.

Unas fuertes manos se cerraron sobre mis muñecas, impidiendo que siguiese tocándome. Abrí los ojos frustrada, para encontrarme con la mirada dominante de Edward. Me aprisionaba con violencia, de forma casi dolorosa, hasta que cedí. Pude ver la tensión en su cara, un músculo palpitaba en su mandíbula, y las aletas en su nariz se ensanchaban con cada pesada respiración. Se llevó mis manos a su boca y chupó con codicia mis dedos, luego se pasó la lengua por sus labios y yo creí que me desmayaría.

-Tus orgasmos me pertenecen. – Dijo quitándose la camisa.

-Sólo yo te los doy. – Su voz sonaba firme y dura, si no supiese que estaba excitado, juraría que estaba enfadado por algo. –Las manos sobre la cabeza. – Obedecí sin titubear.

-Mía. – Sin más preámbulos, se arrodilló en el suelo entre mis piernas, y las separó todo lo que pudo, clavando los dedos en el interior de mis muslos.

-Mantenlas abiertas y quédate quieta o me veré obligado a atarte. – Asentí enfebrecida por el deseo y cerré mis manos con ansiedad sobre las sábanas de seda blancas.

Deslizó despacio los dedos hacia mi centro e introdujo dos a la vez. – Ahhhgmm. – Inmediatamente me cubrió con su boca y utilizó su mágica lengua contra mi clítoris. Con los dedos buscó ese punto tan placentero y lo frotó en círculos a la vez que entraba y salía. No podía más, ya tenía lo que me faltaba. Todo lo que me hacía él era mucho más enloquecedor. Más intenso. Una tortura.

Sentí sus dientes mordiendo suavemente mi clítoris. Casi me desmayo de placer.

-Edward… – Redobló sus esfuerzos y gimió sobre mí. La reververación viajó por todo mi cuerpo, haciendo que pusiese los ojos en blanco.

-Por favor… – Jadeaba implorante porque me permitiese correrme. Lo haría de todas formas.

-¡Córrete nena! – Las vibraciones de su voz desataron mi orgasmo. Y me rompí en mil pedazos mientras él presionaba su lengua con fuerza, succionaba y arrancaba de mí todo el placer que podía sentir.

Antes de que pudiese recuperarme totalmente, Edward se puso de pié entre mis piernas y se quitó los vaqueros. Todavía envuelta en la nube de lujuria, viéndolo desnudo, me levanté despacio, extendiendo los brazos para tocarle el pecho y lo besé de forma pasional, agradecida por todo lo que me daba. Pero él se tensó y me separó con los ojos duros e interrogantes. ¡Mierda! No quería que interpretase mi gesto como un intento de tomar el control.

-Por favor, déjame besarte. – Lo miré de forma implorante. – Por favor… –

Edward gruñó y me atrajo hacia su boca. Esta vez fue él quien dirigía el beso, como siempre. Cuando empecé a dejar apasionados mordiscos sobre su cuello, no me detuvo, así que le recorrí la mandíbula y el cuello con mis labios, lamiendo y mordiendo suavemente la piel con una incipiente barba. Mis manos tenían vida propia, acariciando todo lo que estaba a su alcance, su pelo, su espalda, sus brazos, sus hombros… Seguí mi camino hasta su pecho. Ahí los mordiscos eran más difíciles de dar, sus fuertes músculos lo hacían prácticamente imposible, aún así, pasé los dientes por su piel, al igual que mis labios y la lengua. Llegué hasta las tetillas, primero una, luego otra. El suave vello de su pecho acariciaba mi cara, respiraba profundamente, inhalando su esencia intoxicante. Edward empezó a respirar de forma más pesada y enredó sus manos en mi pelo.

Me arrodillé y continué con mi trabajo por su torso y vientre. Hasta que llegué a su enorme polla. Hinchada, grande, y eroticamente amenazante. Todavía no podía creer que cupiese dentro de mí. Levanté los ojos para encontrarme con los de Edward, en una muda pregunta. Como respuesta, él cerró una mano sobre mi pelo con más fuerza y dirigió con la otra su falo hasta mi boca con una expresión de intensa concentración. Apoyé mis manos en sus muslos.

Abrí mis labios y pasé la lengua sobre ellos, Edward dejó escapar un suave gemido y lamí la punta, suavemente, rodeando con mi lengua la arista de su cabeza. La mano sobre mi pelo me obligó a ir más lejos, entonces la introduje en mi boca todo lo que pude. La noté tocar el fondo de la garganta. Una y otra vez. Él miraba cómo lo hacía con una expresión cercana a la tortura que provocó que mi centro latiese dolorosamente. Embestía dentro de mi boca con cuidado al principio, más efusivo a medida que sus incursiones avanzaban. Lo deseaba de una manera primitiva y visceral. Deslicé mis labios sobre él, succionando, cada vez más rápido y fuerte, apretándolo con mi lengua. Él respiraba a través de los dientes cerrados con fuerza. De repente salió de mi boca y me levantó del suelo.

-No voy a correrme en tu boca. Quiero hundirme en ese estrecho coño que me pertenece, hasta hacerte gritar mi nombre. – Sus palabras duras sonaron imperativas, calientes, sucias y necesitadas.

Me tumbó en la cama mientras me besaba con fiereza. Bajó por mi cuello y pechos. Succionó con fuerza los pezones y los mordisqueó, mientras me separaba las piernas de forma brusca. Gemí. Se incorporó jadeando para mirarme unos instantes, mientras recorría con sus manos mi cuerpo de forma posesiva. Estaba tramando algo. Antes de acabar de formular ese pensamiento, subió mi brazo derecho y noté cómo lo ataba con algo suave.

-Voy a follarte atada hasta que pierdas el sentido. Ya has usado las manos demasiado por esta noche. – Miré hacia arriba y me di cuenta de que desde el poste del cabecero, salía una larga tira de seda blanca, igual que las sábanas, y que limitaba el movimiento de mi brazo, hizo lo mismo con el izquierdo. Intenté moverlos y Edward tiró de mi cuerpo hacia abajo, tensando las tiras y mis brazos. Tuve un momento de pánico al verme tan indefensa, pero la expresión contenida y segura de su cara me tranquilizó.

-Estás atada a mi cama, indefensa, desnuda, expuesta… – Controlé una nueva oleada de temor. Pasó los dedos sobre mi sexo. – Y muy excitada, lista para mí. – Me penetró despacio con sus dedos varias veces, y trazó anchos círculos. Me retorcí de placer todo lo que me permitieron mis ataduras de seda.

Se arrodilló entre mis piernas, y con manos fuertes y apremiantes, alzó mis caderas, me hizo apoyar los pies junto a sus rodillas y me penetró profundamente de una única y fuerte estocada. Me agarré con las manos crispadas a mis ataduras mientras gritaba de placer. Mi espalda formaba un arco, con los hombros apoyados sobre el colchón. Edward se aferraba a mi cadera con ambas manos, marcando el ritmo de sus acometidas frenéticas. Cuando estableció la pauta, con una de sus manos recorrió mi cuerpo, prestándole especial atención a mis pechos, que apretaba con toda la mano y pellizcaba el pezón con sus dedos, tirando de él suavemente. Con el otro brazo rodeó mi cintura para sostenerme.

Estaba poseyéndome de forma apremiante, fuerte, ruda y desesperada. La habitación se llenó con nuestros jadeos y gemidos. Intenté cerrarme de nuevo alrededor de él, pero esa vez no pude, no tuve suficiente fuerza. Tendría que practicar. Presionó mi vientre con su mano, y eso intensificó la fricción de su polla dentro de mí. Casi pierdo el sentido de nuevo. Estaba perdida en él, en la visión de su placer, su belleza y su fuerza. Ese hombre haría de mí lo que quisiese.

Lo deseaba tanto, lo amaba tanto, tanto… Su mano libre viajó hasta mi centro y acarició mi clítoris en círculos, aplicando la presión justa para hacerlo completamente enloquecedor, mientras que su polla llegaba muy profunda dentro de mí, golpeando el fondo de mi vagina con cada embestida. Me estaba volviendo loca de placer.

-¡Dámelo, nena! –

-¡Edward! – Me tensé, una fuerte sacudida dejó mi cuerpo exhausto y desconectó mi cerebro del resto del cuerpo.

-¡Bella! –

Con una fuerte embestida final se tensó y tuvo pequeños espasmos dentro de mí, se meció un par de veces más, prolongando el placer, y eso fue todo lo que pudimos soportar. El cuerpo de Edward se desplomó sobre el mío sin aliento. Sentía su peso hundiéndome en el colchón.

-Edward… – Reaccionó y desató mis manos, entonces lo abracé con toda mi alma y todo mi cuerpo. Correspondió a mi abrazo y me besó lenta y suavemente, dejando pequeños besos por toda mi cara y cuello. Salió de mí, nos acomodamos en las almohadas y Edward nos cubrió con la ropa de cama.

-¿Estás bien? – Sonreí asintiendo. La pregunta se estaba empezando a convertir en todo un ritual.

Permanecimos abrazados y en silencio unos instantes, recuperándonos y disfrutando de la intimidad que nos daban nuestros cuerpos. Él con la nariz hundida en mi pelo, yo, con la mía en su pecho. Masajeaba suavemente mis hombros y espalda. Estábamos aferrados el uno al otro con la determinación de un naufrago a su tabla de salvación.

-Todavía me sorprende que aguantes mis embestidas y no te rompas en mil pedazos bajo mi cuerpo, literalmente. – Escondí una sonrisa en su pecho, si supiese con qué ansias absorbía sus embestidas…

-Soy más fuerte de lo que parezco. –

-No solo eres fuerte, a la vez eres delicada, frágil, exquisita, valiente, sexy, intrépida y mía. Toda mía. – Había admiración en su voz, y me miraba con esa intensidad suya tan característica. Vi sinceridad en sus ojos y un brillo nuevo, diferente, que no supe interpretar. Estaba en el cielo. Le sonreí de forma tímida.

-Gracias Edward. –

-¿Por qué me das las gracias, Isabella? – Frunció ligeramente el ceño, desconcertado.

-Por haber ido a por mí a ese infierno verde que es Forks, de repente todo tenía el color de tus ojos y yo te había perdido... Por hacerme sentir de la forma que lo haces, por confiar en mí y contarme tu pasado, por querer estar conmigo, por abrazarme... Muchas gracias Edward. –

-¡Oh, nena! No, no. Gracias a ti por aceptarme oscuro y frío como soy. Por ofrecerme tu entrega, confianza y obediencia, eres lo que siempre quise que fueses… y más. – Susurró esas palabras con devoción, con su aliento en mis labios y sus ojos llenos de gratitud. Lo amaba hasta resultar doloroso y celestial a la vez.

-No eres ni oscuro, ni frío. Sólo tienes un pasado duro y solitario, pero tu alma... Te admiro y te respeto porque eres un luchador. – La cara de Edward se contrajo imperceptiblemente, en una mueca de dolor por una fracción de segundo.

-Apenas sabes nada de mí todavía. Quisiste más y estoy procurando dártelo, pero insisto en que tendrás que ser paciente y hablarme con franqueza sobre lo que sientes y lo que deseas, porque me siento perdido. – Hizo una pausa y suspiró. – Pero yo también quiero más. Has despertado al único monstruo que nunca sospeché que tuviese dentro. Te quiero mía de forma incondicional y absoluta, que me permitas cuidarte como te mereces, que aceptes todo lo que quiero darte, y que me des todo lo que quiero pedirte. –

Nos quedamos unos momentos en silencio, con el eco de nuestras declaraciones flotando en el aire sobre nosotros. Mi mente trabajaba a máximo rendimiento, tratando de averiguar las implicaciones que sugerían sus palabras.

-Soy consciente de las palabras que quieres escuchar de mí. Pero no estoy acostumbrado a expresar mis sentimientos. Hasta hace unos días ni siquiera sabía que podía tenerlos. De nuevo te pido paciencia. – ¡Tenía sentimientos por mí! ¡Tenía sentimientos por mí! ¡Oh, por Dios! Mi pulso se había disparado. Se detuvo como si decidiese si continuar o no. Yo permanecí inmóvil y expectante. Se pasó una mano por el pelo y tomó aire.

-Pero te diré que esta semana sin ti, cuando creía que te había perdido para siempre… Casi me vuelvo loco. No quiero volver a pasar por lo mismo en mi vida, no puedo soportar perder el control sobre mí… y sobre ti. Necesito saber dónde, con quién y cómo estás en todo momento, asegurarme de que todo está bien, que estás segura y… feliz. Eso me tranquiliza, me proporciona cierta paz. Es todo lo que puedo decirte de momento. –

_¿"No estoy acostumbrado a expresar mis sentimientos"?_ Luchaba por contener las lágrimas, el nivel del agua estaba subiendo peligrosamente. Mi corazón amenazaba con estallar de tanta felicidad. Ya no pude retenerlo más. Julieta dio un paso al frente con actitud decidida, recibía palmadas de ánimo por parte de mis otras Bellas, tenía lágrimas corriendo libres por sus mejillas y gritó.

-Te amo, Edward. – Dije con la voz temblorosa y susurrante. Edward se estremeció de pies a cabeza y me abrazó más fuerte incluso, como queriendo meterme bajo su piel, con la cara hundida en el hueco de mi cuello. Casi no podía respirar, pero tampoco lo necesitaba. Me besó los labios con infinita ternura mezclada con deseo y acarició mi pelo. Sus ojos parecían preocupados por algo, como conteniendo una secreta tristeza. ¡Oh, Edward!

-Es mucho más de lo que jamás pensé escuchar de ti. –

-Bella… es mucho más de lo que jamás pensé que podía sentir y es…desconcertante. Duerme pequeña, ha sido un día muy largo y te he dado mucho en lo que pensar. Mañana te necesito en plena forma para lo que vendrá. Duerme que yo estaré aquí. – Besó mi frente y acarició mi mejilla. No lo podía creer, le había dicho que lo amaba y no me había gritado, ni había salido huyendo. Por supuesto que no me había dicho que me amaba, ni en mis sueños más fantasiosos, yo hubiese esperado que Edward me amase… Pero había permitido que yo lo amase. Y por otra parte, las palabras que acababa de dedicarme… ¡Él sentía algo por mí! Quizás sólo fuese cariño, o preocupación… a lo mejor se sentía responsable después de haber hablado con mi padre…

Me mordí la lengua para no empezar a preguntarle y romper nuestro mágico momento. Había echado tanto de menos dormir abrazada a él, en la seguridad de su cuerpo, envuelta por su olor, y sus recientes palabras… Mañana afrontaría lo que fuese, pero por el momento todo estaba bien.

Esa noche soñé con las notas tristes de un piano.

Lentamente abrí los ojos y la luz de la mañana llenaba la habitación. Inmediatamente sentí los labios de Edward sobre mi espalda desnuda, y su mano bajando despacio desde mi hombro, por mi costado, hasta mi trasero. Ronroneé como una gata y contorsioné mi espalda de forma sensual en respuesta a sus besos y caricias. Parecía que me hubiese estado viendo dormir, y a la más mínima señal de que estaba despierta, me besase.

-Buenos días dormilona. – Movió sugerentemente sus caderas hacia mis nalgas, haciéndome notar su erección, libre de ropa que la sujetase. Yo me moví para salir a su encuentro con mi trasero.

-Buenos días. – Mmmm mi ex presidiario había vuelto. Me giré lo justo para poder besarlo, y al incorporarme, él aprovechó para abarcar mi pecho con su mano, a modo de caricia de buenos días. Me sorprendí lista para la acción. Nos besamos despacio, disfrutando del momento. Cuando nos separamos, Edward me miró con el deseo burbujeando en sus ojos y acarició con algo más de dedicación mi pezón. Los tenía sensibles del día anterior, y reaccionaron inmediatamente, el tacto de las sábanas de seda tenía toda mi piel muy receptiva a las caricias. Edward me empujó suavemente y volvió a dejarme bocabajo sobre la cama.

-¿Todavía te duele el trasero por mis azotes? – Es increíble, pero lo dijo de forma sugerente, con esa voz de terciopelo y me encendió. Presionó con su mano una de mis nalgas, y sí, aún dolían, pero mucho menos.

-Sí, aún duelen un poco. – Hice un pequeño puchero con mis labios, en el vano intento de crearle algo de culpabilidad. Él se limitó a sonreír de forma canalla y torcida.

-Bien, eso te recordará que me perteneces. –

Empujó con su mano mi pierna para subirla, y situó una suya entre mis muslos, con su polla en mis nalgas, deslizó la mano hacia mi centro y la otra, la del brazo que sostenía su peso, cubrió mi seno. Empezó a torturarme con caricias lentas y sugerentes. Yo me apoyaba sobre mis codos y levantaba el trasero para darle mejor ángulo arqueando mi espalda. Acariciaba el pezón con su pulgar, y lo pellizcaba suavemente. Sus caderas se mecían contra mi trasero, haciéndome notar su erección sobre mis nalgas. Pero la otra mano me castigaba sin piedad. Pasaba un dedo sobre mi entrada de forma sutil, dejándome deseosa de más, gimiendo y jodidamente frustrada. Lo necesitaba dentro, fuerte, duro, rápido. Empecé a ondular mis caderas en busca de algo más de fricción.

-Edward… –

-Shss, quieta. – Susurró en mi oído. Entonces pareció apiadarse de mí e introdujo sus dedos, de forma lenta y agónicamente placentera. Sentía su aliento en mi nuca, y eso provocaba escalofríos de placer en toda mi piel.

Movió sus dedos en círculos, bajó la mano que tenía jugando con mi pezón, cubrió mi sexo desde delante, con sus dedos me penetraba implacablemente, y con los dedos de la otra mano, estimulaba mi clítoris y toda la zona alrededor. Sentí crecer y expandirse el calor desde mi centro, por mi espalda hasta la nuca y mis pechos. Cerré los ojos para concentrarme en las increíbles sensaciones que me provocaba.

-Eres tan receptiva, tan sensible… –

Sacó sus dedos, me puso de rodillas, se posicionó entre mis muslos y me penetró despacio, haciéndome sentirlo centímetro a centímetro. Yo lo recibí con un grito mudo. Rodeó mi pierna con su mano, y desde delante comenzó a estimular mi clítoris. La mano que había vuelto a mi pecho, se cerró sobre mi pelo, tirando de él hacia el lado, obligándome a apoyar todo el cuerpo en la cama, a excepción del trasero, que mantenía levantado para él.

-Aaagh… Eres tan grande y tan duro. –

-Y tú tan jodidamente suave y estrecha, que nunca consigo saciarme de ti. –

Sonó como una queja… o quizás como una amenaza. Se retiró y volvió a empujarse dentro de mí, empezando un ritmo lento al principio, que fue ganando velocidad e intensidad a medida que el placer crecía, hasta que terminó con estocadas rápidas, profundas y potentes.

Me tenía inmovilizada en esa postura, con las manos aferradas a las sábanas, jadeando como la hembra en celo en la que me estaba convirtiendo, moviéndome acompasada por sus salvajes embestidas. Me dolían las nalgas, y su agarre sobre mi pelo, empezaba a producir leves pinchazos.

¡Pero la gloriosa sensación de su cuerpo dentro del mío…! El placer mezclado con el recuerdo de su posesión en mi trasero y pelo, sus gruñidos y jadeos de placer a mi espalda… Era un cóctel potente, lujurioso y primitivo, que me arrastraba sin remedio hacia él.

-Eres mía. – Dijo en un murmullo ronco.

-Tuya. – Gemí.

Sí, suya. Total e incondicionalmente. Su mano en mi clítoris empezó a moverse de forma furiosa.

-Córrete para mí. –

Y lo dejé ir, enloquecida de placer, cerrándome con fuerza alrededor de él, bajo él, con él… Y mi grito se fundió con su bramido de liberación.

Me abrazó jadeando en mi nuca, y yo le correspondí en la medida de mis limitadas posibilidades. Dejó suaves besos sobre la piel de mi cuello y hombro. Salió de mí, y se levantó de un ágil movimiento. Me giré para verlo algo ofendida por su energía, cuando yo estaba como hecha de gelatina. Me cargó en brazos, di un pequeño grito por la impresión, y atravesamos el vestidor de camino al baño. Me llevaba como si no pesase nada.

-Ahora una buena ducha Srta. Swan. – Me dejó en el suelo de la gigantesca ducha y abrió los grifos. El agua salía caliente y por todos lados.

-Sí, Señor. – Lo dije con ironía, apartando el agua de mis ojos, ya que no había tenido más remedio que acatar su orden.

Los ojos de Edward se estrecharon y brillaron peligrosos. Pfff, ¿qué había dicho ahora? Me acorraló contra la fría pared de la ducha, con sus manos a cada lado de mi cabeza.

-Me gusta que me llames Señor, pero me ha parecido notar cierto tono de burla en esa palabra. ¿Está riéndose de mí, Srta. Swan? –

Me quedé paralizada. ¿Estaba enfadado o bromeando? No supe qué pensar, me incliné por la broma, pero mi loba me decía que tuviese cuidado, había un matiz peligroso en sus palabras. Como quién bromea sobre una verdad para quitarle importancia.

-No me atrevería Sr. Cullen, sé perfectamente cómo se las gasta. – Mi voz sonó más débil de lo que pretendía. Me toqué con cuidado el trasero. Su expresión se suavizó hasta volverse cómplice. Suspiré aliviada, parecía que había sido una falsa alarma.

-¿Cómo te sientes? –

Ya estaba tardando en preguntar. Lo pensé por unos instantes. Me sentía cómo si me hubiese atropellado un camión, tenía los labios hinchados, los pezones doloridos, y mi entrada notaba cada incursión de Edward dentro de ella. Feliz y satisfecha. Sonreí con malicia.

-Bien follada. – Edward se quedó en shock, con las cejas levantadas de asombro, y sin poder ocultar su diversión.

-No puedo creer que hayas dicho eso, pero supongo que es la definición más acertada. –

-Sin duda lo es, Sr. Cullen. – Me miró con una sonrisa arrogante y comenzó a enjabonarme.

Nos terminamos e duchar entre miradas y caricias, él me enjabonó a mí, y yo a él. Al salir de la ducha, algo ensombreció su cara, rodeó con su dedo mi pezón derecho, bajé la mirada para verlo, y descubrí pequeñas marcas de sus dientes alrededor de él. Ni me había dado cuenta cuando me lo había hecho, pero Edward se quedó serio y pensativo.

-Tienes una crema específica para el cuidado de los pezones, úsala, cuídalos bien porque me gustan mucho. – Había culpabilidad en su tono de voz. ¡Claro! Los dientes son suyos. Puntualizó mi conciencia tan oportuna como siempre.

-Edward, no me duele, y no me importa. – Frunció el ceño. Me acerqué a su oído. – Creo que en el fondo, me gusta que me marques. Pero utilizaré la crema para complacerle, Señor. – Mi conciencia no podía creer lo que estaba diciendo, mi zorra se apuntó el tanto, y Julieta tenía una risita nerviosa. Mi autoestima seguía en las nubes.

Edward me sujetó la cara con las dos manos para mirar en mis ojos, no sé lo que vería, pero me besó lenta y deliciosamente.

-Isabella, no juegues conmigo. –

Y diciendo esto salió del baño y me dejó sola. Y confundida. Sacudí la cabeza para centrarme en lo inmediato, tenía que darme prisa en terminar. Me senté en el banco de cuero negro para darme las cremas, ese banco tenía toda la pinta de ser el Barcelona Day Bed, de Mies Van Der Rohe. Procuré ser cuidadosa para no mancharlo de crema.

Yo tenía hambre, así que no quería ni imaginar cómo estaría Edward. Sobre el banco del vestidor, esperaba una bata, que más bien parecía un kimono. Blanca, larga y con un cinturón ancho. En el suelo, unas bailarinas igualmente blancas. Eso era todo, no había ropa interior. Ahora Edward quería una geisha… pues eso tendría. Me vestí rápidamente y bajé las escaleras hacia la cocina, mientras me recogía el pelo mojado en un moño improvisado. Era una bata muy bonita, suave y cómoda, y por primera vez, Edward me quería en zapatos planos.

Edward ya estaba en la cocina, sentado a la mesa y con el periódico del domingo abierto. El pelo húmedo, la camisa negra con los primeros botones desabrochados, y los vaqueros de igual color ajustados a sus muslos. Ese pelo, esos ojos, esos dedos… Tan sexy… Definitivamente me encontraba en celo. La cafetera estaba en marcha, y su olor me obligó a salir de mi nube erótica, para hacer el desayuno. Al entrar, me miró de arriba abajo y sonrió satisfecho de medio lado, antes de volver al periódico.

Me puse enseguida con el desayuno, haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para ignorar la presencia de Edward, que no hacía sino ponerme nerviosa. De vez en cuando lo miraba de reojo y lo veía sonreír apenas con las comisuras de los labios, otras veces, sentía su intensa mirada sobre mí, lo que hacía que me pusiese todavía más nerviosa. Encontré las cosas con facilidad, después de haber abierto la mayoría de los armarios de la cocina… algunos, dos veces.

Cuando ya estaba listo casi todo, él dejó el periódico a un lado y puso la mesa. Eso me gustaba, no sabía cocinar, pero no esperaba a que se lo pusiese todo por delante. Desayunamos mucho más cómodos de lo que habíamos cenado la noche anterior, claro que ya habíamos liberado mucho estrés…

-Estaré en el estudio, tengo que hacer un par de llamadas. Ve a secarte el pelo, y si te pierdes, llámame por teléfono y acudiré en tu busca. – Me guiñó un ojo y se fue. Me quedé hipnotizada viendo cómo salía de la cocina. ¡Qué culo tenía!

Me quedé sin palabras y sin saber qué pensar sobre su humor. Empecé a recoger la cocina mientras que intentaba sacar conclusiones sobre sus cambios de humor tan repentinos, era tan temperamental, tan impredecible…Cambiaba de la risa y la broma, al enfado en cuestión de segundos. Yo todavía no tenía las claves para saber cómo reaccionaría ante algo, sin ir más lejos, nuestra reciente conversación en el baño era una prueba de ello.

Cuando terminé en la cocina fui a secarme el pelo, y a deshacer el equipaje de Edward y mío. No podía quedarme inactiva y empezar a pensar más de la cuenta. Al hacer la cama, me quedé mirando las ataduras de seda. Probé tentativamente a enrollar una alrededor de mi muñeca y lo que sentí fue… pura excitación, deseo, mi vagina se estremeció. Las doblé y dejé cada una junto al poste al que estaban atadas. Era mejor no jugar con las cosas de Edward. Recogí nuestra ropa de la noche anterior de la butaca donde él las había dejado.

Mantuve el teléfono cerca, sólo por si al obseso del control le daba por comprobar que no me había perdido. Me puse a curiosear en él, y recordé que tenía acceso a mi correo electrónico. Bajé al pequeño comedor, donde el día anterior había dejado mi ordenador, comprobé que seguía sin encender, así que le escribí a Rose desde el teléfono. La echaba de menos. El dichoso móvil se iba a convertir en un complemento inseparable, por lo que me dediqué a personalizarlo. Posession de Jace Everett fue el tono que elegí para las llamadas de Edward. Nunca me había gustado el country, pero cuando escuché la canción me acordé inmediatamente del Puto Amo, y no pude, ni quise evitarlo.

¿Y ahora qué hacía? Pensé que ir preparando el almuerzo sería una buena forma de pasar la mañana del domingo. Edward me había comentado que la Sra. Marshall no trabajaba los fines de semana, así que tendría que ocuparme yo de la comida. Y yo encantada, me gustaba cocinar, y era algo que hacía mejor que Edward. Pero sobretodo, me mantenía ocupada, no quería pensar en orfanatos, rubias venenosas, y demás. Era algo que tendría que digerir poco a poco. Quería saberlo todo de Edward, pero cuando pudiese asimilar lo que me contaba en su verdadera magnitud. Especialmente la parte del orfanato y la conversación de anoche en la cama.

Me aventuré a acercarme al estudio. La puerta estaba entreabierta, asomé la cabeza y vi a Edward al teléfono. Toqué suavemente con los nudillos para hacerme presente, sin atreverme a pasar. Edward giró la cabeza al escuchar el toque, sonrió y me indicó con la mano que pasase.

-Está bien, Call, asegúrate de que tu hombre no permita que se meta en ningún lío. Ya hemos tenido suficientes problemas. –

Me dediqué a observar el estudio de Edward. Era una mezcla entre el cuartel general de un súper héroe, y un club británico para caballeros. Enorme. El mismo suelo de madera oscura de toda la casa, los inmensos ventanales desde dónde se veía la apabullante naturaleza que rodeaba la casa. La luz que entraba por la mañana era sencillamente espectacular. El Puto Amo de la Guarida, que más bien parecía un aFortaleza, en el Salón del Trono.

Su mesa de despacho era grande, de sólida madera, detrás, el moderno sillón, de suave cuero oscuro firmado por algún diseñador. Delante dos sillas con brazos, de estructura metálica y cuero. Un sofá Chester, también de cuero. Y como pieza destacada especialmente, la Lounge Chair de Charles y Ray Eames. Paredes de madera oscura y pintura de color moka. Cristal, acero, madera y cuero oscuro y suave. Masculino, poderoso, intimidante. Si toda la casa era como Edward, su estudio lo era todavía más. Y yo allí en medio, con mi delicado kimono de seda blanco, totalmente desnuda bajo él, sintiéndome pequeña y frágil en medio de ese abrumador despacho, de ese poderoso hombre que me reclamaba como suya. Olía a madera, cuero y… ¿tabaco? Sexy. ¡Oh, joder! ¿Era ese un cuadro de Modigliani? Edward había terminado de hablar y me miraba, mientras yo observaba su estudio, con una expresión paciente y divertida.

-¿Fumas aquí? – Nunca había notado que fumase hasta la noche que cenó en casa.

-Apenas fumo, sólo puros, y sólo cuando cierro un buen negocio. –

-¿Cerraste un buen negocio con mi padre? – Su expresión se heló. Se acercó a mí y me abrazó. Mi parte malpensada opinaba que para evitar que saliese corriendo otra vez.

-Isabella, no es eso, yo… no quise insinuar nada parecido. – Había cautela en su voz y sus ojos. Decidí que no le vendría mal estar en ascuas durante unos segundos al todopoderoso Cullen. Y esperé. Uno… Dos… Tres… Cuatro… Cinco…

-Lo sé, Edward, está bien. Pero sigo creyendo que sí cerraste un buen trato. Fusiones y Adquisiciones, si mal no recuerdo. – Sus ojos se volvieron traviesos, y sonrió apenas con las comisuras de sus perfectos labios.

-No eran negocios lo que tratamos, fue más bien placer. – Eso lo susurró en mi oído. Me soltó y abrió uno de los cajones de su mesa. Sacó un estuche rojo de Cartier. ¡Ay, otra vez!

-Esto forma parte de lo que yo quiero. – Abrió el estuche y una preciosa pulsera brillaba dentro. Plana y rígida de oro blanco, tenía lo que parecían cabezas de tornillos y diamantes alternados alrededor.

-Antes de que preguntes, la trajo Call ayer, por orden mía. – Sacó la pulsera del estuche y me cogió de la mano. Yo estaba temblando.

-Esta pulsera es un clásico de la firma. La colección a la que pertenece se llama Love. – La cerró sobre mi muñeca derecha, sacó un diminuto destornillador que venía en el estuche, también de oro blanco, y la aseguró. ¡Acababa de atornillarme una pulsera a la muñeca! Mi parte guerrillera estaba a punto de echarse al monte. Julieta hacía brillar su pulsera al sol de la mañana. "Se llama Love" dijo mirándome.

-Edward, yo… no me siento cómoda aceptando regalos, ni ropa, ni… –

-¡Basta! Trabajo muy duro para tener el dinero que tengo. Acostúmbrate. ¿O acaso pretendes decirme cómo debo gastar mi dinero, Isabella? – ¡Mierda! Se había enfadado, y mucho. ¡Perfecto! Te regala una pulsera que se llama Love, después de la conversación de anoche, y a ti todo lo que se te ocurre es ponerle pegas. No sé cuál de mis Bellas lo dijo, pero escuché el murmullo general de aprobación.

-Por supuesto que no. Lo siento. Muchísimas gracias Edward, es una preciosidad. – Lo abracé y lo besé con verdadero agradecimiento, pero en mi interior, las Bellas habían llegado al acuerdo de que si algo pasaba y terminábamos, volvería a dejarlo todo y sólo me llevaría lo que había traído conmigo. Eso lo haría todo más fácil.

Edward profundizó el beso de tal manera, que ya sabía cómo acabaríamos. Su móvil empezó a vibrar, pero lo ignoró.

-Ahora mismo quiero llenarte de diamantes, solo para demostrarte que puedo hacerlo. – Su voz era dura, y mi vagina se estremeció de excitación. Me sujetó por el pelo para que lo mirase a los ojos y pude ver cómo brillaban salvajes, enfadados y amenazantes. Mi respiración comenzó a ser errática.

-Y follarte con todos ellos cubriendo tu hermosa piel. – Tiró del kimono hacia los lados, abriéndolo por completo a excepción del ancho cinturón que permaneció en su sitio. De un solo movimiento me tenía desnuda. Abarcó mi pecho con una mano, mientras que con la otra me sujetaba por la nuca.

-Obligarte a que me lo agradezcas como es debido. – Contuve la respiración, no iba a ser dulce y suave. Si sólo supiese mantener la boca cerrada. Por otra parte la humedad entre mis piernas era algo difícil de ignorar.

El teléfono de Edward no paraba de vibrar, añadiendo más tensión a la que ya había en el ambiente.

Volví a sonreírle de manera dulce, enmascarando la mezcla de temor y deseo que sentía, enredé una mano en su pelo, y pegué mi cuerpo al suyo, dispuesta a demostrarle todo lo agradecida que le estaba. No por las joyas, si no por estar con él, y ver cada vez con más claridad lo que yo provocaba en su autocontrol. Edward me atrajo con fuerza contra él, podía sentir las diferentes texturas de su ropa, su fuerza, su deseo, su erección… Teníamos los labios casi a punto de rozarse, disfrutando los dos de ese delicioso momento de tortura, respirando el aliento del otro.

Edward levantó despacio la cabeza, contrariado. Me cerró el kimono sin prisas y me rodeó con sus brazos contra su pecho. Sacó de su bolsillo el teléfono y contestó.

-Dígame Call. – Frío y eficiente. Nadie adivinaría en lo que estábamos hasta hacía unos instantes.

-¿Ya es la hora? Bien, que pasen inmediatamente. – Edward masculló una maldición de las largas. Algo hizo que empezase a ponerme nerviosa. ¿Quién venía?

-Mis padres acaban de pasar por la verja de entrada. Tengo que recibirlos. –

Lo miré con pánico. ¿Nos presentaría? A mí no me parecía mal esconderme arriba en algún sitio.

-Esta conversación no ha terminado. Ahora arriba, vístete rápido, que no tenga que ir a por ti. – Me dio una nalgada y me lancé disparada escaleras arriba, lo mataría con mis propias manos por no avisarme. Y él se tenía que quedar abajo para recibir a sus padres…

¡Mierda, mierda, mierda! ¡Justo cuando más falta me hacía, Edward no podía elegirme la ropa! ¡Mierda! ¡Joder!

* * *

Como siempre, muchísimas gracias a: sophia18, Naobi Chan, CindyLo, AleCullenn, calalis, mjnd, Fran Cullen Masen, Ericastelo, VictoriamarieHale, V, Dreams Hunter, , yukarito, Asapasie29, alimago, Lucimell, Liyus-C, Elyta, Nikola Caracola, whit cullen, Ginegine, bellaliz, claudi17, yudi, EmilioLT, deathxrevenge, lanenisita, Bite Me Sr. Cullen, Ninna Cullen, liduvina, madaswan, kpatycullen, PaTTi91, Milhoja, Nalee Masen, sandynin, isi22, mamichuela, sianita, carO21, Vivitace, maryecullen, Danika20, NccM, blancanieves, alma alv, IEOna gUAraNI CUllEN SWan, CIPM, nielasol, niita94, magymc, InumeCari-Cullen, brinacullen, cyndi-cullen, larosaderosas, Tania Solís, klaiva, fantwilight1, y CARIGT. Sois asombrosas e increibles, miles de gracias, de verdad.

También muchas gracias a quienes me añaden a alertas y favoritos. Review=Preview.

-calalis: tienes deshabilitada la mensajería y no he podido mandarte el adelanto. Te lo debo.

-magymc: Feliz cumpleaños.

Ahora necesito una copa.


	26. Chapter 26

Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a SM, y la historia es mía

Miles de gracias a Enichepi y Claudia por ayudarme a mejorar esta historia y por todo el cariño y amistad que me dan.

Canción: I'm your man, de Leonard Cohen.

* * *

26.- La aliada.

-Esta conversación no ha terminado, Isabella. Ahora ve arriba, vístete rápido, que no tenga que ir por ti. – Me dió una nalgada y me lancé disparada escaleras arriba. ¡Maldita sea! Lo mataría con mis propias manos por no avisarme de que estaba esperando a sus padres y de que los conocería.

Y él se tenía que quedar abajo para recibirlos…

¡Mierda, mierda, mierda! ¡Justo cuando más falta me hacía, Edward no podía elegirme la ropa!

¡Mierda!

¡Joder!

Subí los escalones de dos en dos, y cuando llegué delante del monstruoso vestidor, estaba sin aliento. Me apoyé con una mano en el marco de la puerta jadeante y lancé una mirada angustiada a mi parte del vestidor. Tenía que decidirme por algo. ¡Por algo para conocer a sus padres! Me iba a dar un infarto, sentía latir con fuerza mi corazón ¡en los oídos! ¡Tenía el corazón en los oídos!… Eso no era físicamente posible.

Quise respirar profundamente para tranquilizarme, pero no tenía tiempo. Debía empezar por lo fácil: descartar posibilidades. Lo primero que hice fue desechar mi ropa, me vestiría con algo de lo que Edward había comprado para mí, eso le gustaría a él y me garantizaría que fuese elegante.

Vale, hecho. Lo segundo: nada provocativo. ¡Obviamente! Pero en la categoría de "nada provocativo" entraba casi todo el vestuario que tenía a mi disposición para que saliese a la calle.

A excepción de la ropa interior… ¡No tenía bragas! ¡Necesitaba unas bragas para conocer a sus padres! Me lancé hacia uno de los cajones que guardaban la ropa interior, saqué lo primero que vi de color discreto, gris, casi blanco de tul de plumeti. Era un tanga diminuto que se ataba con dos pequeños lazos a los lados… Lo pensé por un segundo… podía servir, ellos no tenían porqué saber cómo de grandes eran mis bragas, ni lo fáciles de quitar que resultaban con esos lazos. En un recóndito lugar de mi mente me sorprendí encantada con las posibilidades que esos lazos ofrecían, pero no quise pensar demasiado en ello.

Continué por el sujetador a juego, me lo puse, traté de ajustar las copas una, dos veces… y nada, mis pezones seguían fuera. Me miré al espejo y descubrí para mi horror que las copas estaban todo lo colocadas que podían estar. ¿Un sujetador sin copas?... Para ser exactos, ¡un sujetador con las copas tan bajas, que no cubrían los pezones! ¡Pervertido! Vi la suave marca de sus dientes alrededor de mi pezón derecho y un latigazo de excitación sacudió mi vientre. Esa parte de mí, que Edward había despertado, estaba empezando a necesitar atención urgente. _¡Por favor Bella…! ¡No es el mejor momento! _

Escuché el eco de voces lejanas abajo. ¡No tenía tiempo de buscar otra ropa interior! ¡Maldito pervertido! Me consolé pensando que si no tenían por qué saber el tamaño de mis bragas, tampoco tenían por qué saber el del sujetador… Ya buscaría algo con qué taparme en caso de se pusiesen erectos. Lo siguiente fueron las medias ¿Es qué no había en toda la casa unos malditos pantis? No, con total seguridad. Saqué unas medias al muslo con auto sujeción, transparentes, pero la blonda de sujeción era de color blanco. ¡Por nada del mundo me pondría un liguero! ¡Ya tenía bastante! ¡Iba a conocer a sus padres, no en misión de comando! Cuando terminé de ajustarme la segunda, mis ojos se clavaron en un vestido de tafetán de seda gris perla, camisero y con falda de vuelo. Discreto y elegante. ¡Perfecto! Nada que diese: _"¡Mírame suegra, soy la puta que se está follando a tu precioso hijo!"_

Más bien él a mí… En realidad ese pequeño tecnicismo daba igual, me odiaría de todas formas.

Al ponerme el vestido me sentí mucho mejor. Supongo que es la reacción natural cuando te pones un vestido de Oscar De La Renta. Lo acompañé de un cinturón estrecho de piel gris más oscuro. Unos zapatos de piel de avestruz del mismo color de tacón altísimo, pero ancho y extrañamente cómodos, de Vuitton, ¡joder! Parecía mentira lo que un buen vestido y unos tacones hacían en mi autoestima. Y todavía tenía que resolver el tema de mis pezones desprotegidos, el tafetán de seda no contribuía a que pasasen desapercibidos, precisamente… Un cárdigan de punto de seda gris oscuro fue la solución, llegaba justo a la cintura, y resolvía el problema de los pezones y del frío que empezaba a hacer en Seattle. Era increíble la cantidad de ropa que Edward había comprado para mí, eso hizo volviese a sentirme molesta.

Resoplé y recogí mi pelo en una coleta alta, me maquillé volando, apenas lo justo y salí corriendo a encontrarme con mi destino inmediato.

Cuando llegué a la escalera, inspiré profundamente, creo que por primera vez desde que Call nos interrumpió, una, dos, cinco veces… Alisé las arrugas imaginarias de mi falda con manos temblorosas, tratando de prepararme mentalmente para lo que pudiese venir, podía percibir el rumor de las voces ahogadas que provenían de la planta baja. Jugué nerviosa con la pulsera, hice acopio de valor… Y me dispuse a que me crucificasen. Su madre me iba a odiar con toda su alma.

Bajé agarrada del pasamanos y me dirigí hacia el salón, de dónde provenían las voces. Me acerqué a la puerta con tanta cautela, que más bien parecía que fuese a entrar en una dimensión desconocida. Volví a inspirar y espirar lentamente, como cuando lo hacía antes de salir a bailar, alcé la cabeza, enderecé la espalda, procuré que mi expresión resultase calmada… y avancé dos pasos para hacerme visible en la puerta sin atreverme a entrar todavía.

-… ¿Entonces ella vive aquí contigo? – La voz de una mujer se coló hasta mis oídos. No pude descifrar nada de su entonación. Aparte de ser una pregunta cargada de sorpresa e incredulidad.

Edward era el único que estaba en mi campo de visión, me lanzó una mirada rápida y evaluativa a la cara, no a lo que vestía. Me miró de forma cálida, con una expresión serena y cómplice, que rápidamente me hizo sentir más segura y confiada. Sus ojos volaron inmediatamente después a mi vestido y volvieron a mis ojos con aprobación y… ¿orgullo? Sus labios se curvaron imperceptiblemente en una pequeña sonrisa. ¿Se sentía orgulloso de mí? Le devolví una sonrisa tímida y me ruboricé.

-Isabella. – Dijo con esa cálida y melodiosa voz mientras que se acercaba a la puerta con la mano extendida para que se la tomase. Le tendí mi mano helada y temblorosa, que él apretó en la suya en un gesto que trataba de infundirme valor y confianza. Me dirigió dentro del salón y lo que vi allí me dejó desconcertada.

Una pareja me miraba como si fuese una especie de animal que se creía extinguido y de repente aparece. Pero…

Antes de que pudiese reaccionar, de ser capaz de elaborar el más mínimo pensamiento coherente, unos brazos sorprendentemente familiares y afectuosos me rodearon con verdadero cariño. Mi nariz reaccionó antes que mi cerebro cuando el cálido aroma que desprendía el pelo color miel en el que se hundía, me trajo de vuelta a la realidad. Y le devolví el abrazo.

-¿Esme…?

-¡Bella! ¡Qué alegría! Me alegro tanto de verte… tanto… – Me acariciaba el pelo muy sonriente y con los ojos brillantes.

Me pareció que lo decía totalmente en serio. Era Esme… ¿Se alegraba de que estuviese con Edward? ¿Había alivio en su voz? Todavía no me había repuesto de la impresión, cuando Carlisle también se acercó para abrazarme.

-Hola, pequeña, me alegro de verte.

-Hola… Carlisle… – No sé si atiné a corresponder a su abrazo pero al menos le respondí.

Todos me miraban con expresión divertida, mi cara debía de ser todo un poema. Estaba realmente perpleja y no era capaz de reaccionar. Alguien me guió hasta el sofá para que me sentase mientras le lanzaba a Edward una mirada entre furibunda y extrañada.

-¿E… ellos s…s…son tus… padres? – Conseguí decir por fin.

Edward se limitó a asentir sonriente y con las manos en los bolsillos y una peligrosa ola de calor invadió mi pecho. En ese momento entendí con total claridad por qué me nalgueaba, necesité todo mi autocontrol para no nalguearlo yo a él, sin importarme que estuviésemos delante de sus padres.

¡Sus padres! Era definitivo, lo mataría con mis propias manos.

-Bueno, parece que a nuestra Bella le va a llevar un rato reaccionar. ¿Por qué no vamos saliendo para el Club de Campo? Seguro que para cuando lleguemos allí, la Bella a la que todos conocemos ha vuelto y estoy seguro de que tiene algunas preguntas interesantes que hacerte, hijo.

Todos miramos a Carlisle, y rieron todos menos yo, que seguía sin ser capaz de reaccionar. Mi cerebro empezó a funcionar al máximo de su capacidad, de cero a cien en menos de un segundo. ¿Nos presentó su padre? ¿Por eso me tranquilizó en su oficina al día siguiente? ¿Por eso cuando me dio su número de teléfono lo hizo en una tarjeta de la disco? ¿Por eso estaba en la fiesta de fin del verano? De repente todas las piezas encajaron con precisión milimétrica. ¿Cómo no lo supe ver antes?

Todo tenía una explicación clara, excepto una última cuestión, su apellido. Apenas me di cuenta cuando Edward me ofreció su mano para levantarme del sofá, se la tomé y me deslizó sobre los hombros un abrigo ligero, puso un pequeño bolso en mi mano y me guió hasta la puerta de entrada de la casa.

¡Me había desnudado para él siguiendo los consejos de su madre! ¡Su madre me había visto desnuda! ¡Y su padre, casi desnuda! ¡Había tomado el sol en la casa de sus padres prácticamente desnuda! ¿Y yo preocupada por qué ponerme para causar una buena impresión?

De repente estallé en carcajadas histérica. Edward me lanzó una breve mirada con el ceño fruncido y preocupación en sus ojos.

-Isabella, ¿te encuentras bien? – Seguí con mis carcajadas nerviosas durante unos instantes, hasta que se me saltaron las lágrimas. Cuando pude controlarme, sequé las lágrimas procurando que no se corriese el rímel y traté de recuperar la respiración.

-Anoche me desnudé para ti siguiendo los consejos de tu madre. – Trataba de no volver a estallar en risas y fallé miserablemente cuando Edward levantó las cejas en estado de shock.

-No puedo creerlo. – Musitó a media voz con la vista fija en la carretera y negando con la cabeza mientras mis risas se apagaban despacio y limpiaba mis ojos con cuidado.

-Pero tú te apellidas Cullen. – Constaté cuando ya me sentía algo más calmada, aunque todavía sintiese los efectos de mi ataque de risa.

-¡Por fin reaccionas! Estaba empezando a preocuparme. – Pestañeé varias veces y me di cuenta de que estábamos en medio del tráfico en la autopista. Volví a fijar mis ojos en él y me decidí a preguntarle, no sabía cuánto tiempo tendríamos hasta llegar a… no importaba.

-Edward… ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? ¿Tienes una remota idea de lo mal que lo he pasado vistiéndome? Estaba segura de que tu madre me odiaría con toda su alma…

Y al pronunciar esas palabras, me di cuenta del enorme alivio que suponía que sus padres fuesen Esme y Carlisle. Ellos me conocían y me querían. ¡Qué alivio más inesperado!

-Iba a decírtelo, se suponía que volverían de la isla la próxima semana y entonces cenaríamos juntos. Pero al parecer ha habido cambio de planes, esta mañana avisaron de que vendrían. – Había un fondo molesto en su voz, todo indicaba que Edward odiaba los cambios de planes y la improvisación. Tomaría nota mental de eso. ¿Pero entonces sabía que sus padres vendrían a casa?

-Y por cierto, no creo que mi madre te odiase de ninguna manera aunque no te conociese de antes. Nadie en su sano juicio odiaría a una criatura tan adorable como tú. – Acarició mi mejilla con el dorso de sus dedos en un gesto cálido y lento, y me sonrió de esa forma tan suya que hacía que me derritiese por dentro. Sus ojos brillaban con satisfacción provocando que mi corazón se hinchase en mi pecho de una forma realmente peligrosa. Esos gestos llenos de cariño casi consiguen que me olvidase de todo. Casi.

-Pero no me has respondido… ¿Cómo es que tú te apellidas Cullen? – Sonrió con la comisura de sus labios y volvió a negar con la cabeza, esta vez de forma irónica.

-Carlisle se apellida Cullen, así que yo me apellido Cullen. – Muy lógico. Hasta ahí era capaz de llegar yo por mí misma, muchas gracias Edward. Puse los ojos en blanco e insistí de nuevo, no había forma en el mundo de que yo olvidase mi pregunta y por otra parte ¿qué le costaba responderme? ¿O acaso sólo estaba jugando conmigo?

-No te rías de mí, sabes a lo que me refiero. Yo pensé que la isla era suya, pero mi contrato y los cheques los firmaba la empresa _Platt & C Entertainment Holding Inc_. así que siempre supuse que Carlisle se apellidaba Platt. – Edward suspiró como respuesta y sonrió ligeramente con las comisuras de sus perfectos labios.

-Debo confesar que me enfada haberme equivocado tanto contigo en las primeras conclusiones que saqué de ti, Isabella. Eres mucho más que una cara bonita. – ¿Cómo debería tomarme eso? Decidí que como un cumplido, no podía empezar otra lucha dialéctica con él y desde luego no era el mejor momento para sentirme ofendida. Entonces la eterna pregunta volvió a mi mente ¿De qué tipo de mujeres suele rodearse Edward?

-Yo pensé que eras un depredador peligroso... – Su sonrisa se amplió e iluminó toda su cara como si hubiese escuchado el mejor halago del mundo, y juraría que la mía también como reflejo de la suya.

-Y no te equivocaste en absoluto. – Dijo burlón con una inclinación de cabeza. – La de Carlisle y Esme es una bonita historia de amor. La isla pertenecía a la familia de Esme y ella la heredó, pero era una propiedad insostenible para su situación económica en ese momento, así que cuando ya no tuvo más salida, la puso en venta. En ese momento apareció Carlisle para hacer una oferta. Y al conocerse se enamoraron perdidamente. Se casaron en dos meses, antes incluso de haber cerrado el trato para la venta de la isla. Entonces como regalo sorpresa de bodas, Esme aportó la isla a los bienes comunes del matrimonio, por lo que Carlisle no tuvo que hacer ninguna compra. Ese dinero fue empleado en hacer de Isla Esme lo que hoy es, y como agradecimiento, Carlisle hizo de Esme la socia mayoritaria de la empresa, le puso su nombre a la isla y su apellido de soltera a la empresa, así correspondía al regalo de bodas que le hizo.

Me quedé perpleja y emocionada como una colegiala. ¡Vaya!... Nunca imaginé una historia de amor tan romántica detrás de Esme y Carlisle.

-Es una historia realmente preciosa. – Conseguí decir con la voz algo más ronca por la emoción. – Esme prácticamente le regaló la isla a Carlisle y él para corresponderle hizo de la isla uno de los mayores complejos turísticos de lujo… y se lo regaló. ¿Entonces la C de _Platt & C_ significa Cullen? – Edward se limitó a asentir con un gesto algo divertido.

Vi cómo entrábamos en el enorme aparcamiento de una lujosa edificación. Un inmenso campo de golf rodeaba la estructura principal con jardines bien cuidados, había senderos y señales indicando el camino hacia los establos, pistas de tenis, pádel, piscina, gimnasios…

Se giró hacia mí con esos ojos hipnóticos extrañamente transparentes y me quedé sin aliento, me tomó la mano que descansaba sobre mi regazo y la llevó a sus labios, a continuación me besó en los labios de una forma deliciosa y suave, con su lengua acariciando dulcemente mis labios, entreabrí la boca para darle acceso y él se retiró con su sonrisa canalla como estandarte, dejándome con ganas de más y siendo perfectamente consciente de cómo se sentía el tafetán de seda sobre los pechos desnudos.

Estuve realmente tentada de describirle como era mi ropa interior, sólo para que sufriese un poco durante el almuerzo, pero no me atreví, nunca sabía cómo iba a reaccionar y era mejor no arriesgarse. Edward bajó con su habitual elegancia sonriendo todavía y me ayudó a salir del Mercedes Alas de Gaviota.

-Vamos, mis padres nos esperan en el restaurante. Luego te dejaré sola con Esme algún tiempo, Carlisle y yo tenemos pendiente una revancha al golf y algunos asuntos que tratar.

Todavía nerviosa asentí y lo seguí agarrada a su mano hasta el edificio principal del Club. Se trataba de un edificio gigantesco, parecía un palacete de campo inglés hecho de piedra, ladrillo rojo y grandes ventanales. Elegante y antiguo. Los interiores tenían anchos pasillos de techos altísimos que conducían a los diferentes salones, biblioteca, tienda, sala de billar, varios bares, y un par de restaurantes. Las escaleras conducían al _Spa_, los diferentes centros de belleza y peluquerías. Todo eso fue lo que me dio tiempo de ver, mientras recorría de la mano de Edward el pasillo con suelo de mármol y paredes revestidas de madera que conducía hacia el restaurante en el que habíamos quedado con sus padres.

Me gustaba mucho ir de su mano… y seguía tratando de asimilar pensar en Carlisle y Esme como los padres de Edward.

Al llegar ambos nos sonrieron, al parecer, encantados con que yo estuviese de nuevo de vuelta y en pleno uso de mis facultades. Les devolví la sonrisa algo abochornada todavía con su romántica historia de amor aún rondando en mi cabeza.

Edward ordenó por mí, hecho que no le pasó desapercibido a Esme, pero no dijo nada, en vez de eso sonrió ligeramente más con los ojos que con los labios. Supongo que tenía verdadera curiosidad por vernos interactuar a Edward y a mí. Él se comportaba como siempre, seguro, decidido, y tratándome como si tuviese seis años en lo que a la toma de decisiones se refería. Pendiente hasta del más mínimo detalle y no parecía en absoluto dispuesto a disimular las peculiaridades de nuestra relación delante de sus padres.

Ese pensamiento provocó que me ruborizase sin motivo aparente, ganándome una mirada interrogante de Edward con una ceja alzada.

Como primer plato tomamos crema de calabaza con un toque de roquefort. Deliciosa. Y de segundo, Lomo de ciervo con salsa de grosellas y verduras asadas. Todo con sus correspondientes vinos. Edward y Carlisle hicieron algún tipo de broma sobre el hecho de comer herbívoros que yo no entendí y que Esme censuró tímidamente, intentando esconder que ella también disfrutó la broma.

Yo permanecía educadamente en silencio, sintiéndome una privilegiada espectadora de todos los detalles de la conversación y los gestos tanto de Edward como de sus padres. Y estaba sintiéndome realmente cómoda en la seguridad que me brindaba mi segundo plano, hasta que Edward se acercó a mí en un gesto que no esperaba, y poniendo la mano sobre el respaldo de mi silla, me susurró en el oído.

-Sería aconsejable que intervinieses en la conversación, Isabella. – Al mismo tiempo que decía esas palabras, acariciando mi piel con su aliento, su mano en mi espalda buscó las sutiles señales de que llevaba sujetador y recorrió su marca de forma sugerente. Yo lancé una mirada alarmada a Carlisle y Esme que en ese momento saludaban con la mano a otras personas en una mesa contigua. – Se considera grosero no participar en la conversación en torno a la mesa, además, quizás así consigas que deje de mirar esos duros pezones que se marcan a través de tu ropa. – Ese fue el momento de ruborizarme violentamente y si logré evitar mirar a Edward alarmada, fue porque sus labios seguían acariciando levemente mi oreja, como las alas de una mariposa. – Cada vez me resulta más difícil controlar el deseo de lamerlos para después morderlos, hasta que ese pequeño coño esté tan empapado, que te resulte incómodo.

Mi sexo convulsionó en respuesta a sus palabras y se humedeció vergonzosamente. Se separó de mí en el mismo momento en el que sus padres volvían a centrarse en nuestro grupo y actuó como si no hubiese sucedido nada entre nosotros, mientras que a mí me ardían las mejillas y juntaba mis muslos buscando algo de consuelo para mi súbita necesidad.

Decidí que ese era un momento inmejorable para poner a Esme al corriente sobre las novedades en la vida de Alice, mientras que Edward fingía prestarme atención con un brillo travieso en sus ojos cuando me cerré el cárdigan. A partir de ese momento, procuré estarme quietecita, mientras me esforzaba en participar con más o menos frecuencia y me obligaba a ignorar a Edward pendiente de mis pezones.

El almuerzo transcurrió de esa forma aparentemente distendida y agradable. A pesar de mi nerviosismo, no dejé de darme cuenta lo extraño que me resultaba ver a Edward relacionarse con sus padres, seguía siendo él mismo, pero algo más relajado. Esme nos observaba de forma disimulada, pero yo que la conocía, supe que no se le escapaba nada de nuestra relación. Eso me angustió, pero me relajé inmediatamente que nuestras miradas conectaron y ella sonrió de forma dulce y cálida. Carlisle hablaba con Edward de algo relacionado con el mercado de valores y los cambios que había tenido últimamente, mientras que yo tenía bastante con concentrarme en comer sin atragantarme, vigilar las reacciones de Esme, y rogar para que mis pezones no volviesen a convertirse en los protagonistas del almuerzo.

Al terminar la comida, nos levantamos todos a la vez, ellos para ir a jugar al golf y nosotras, para lo que Esme me prometió como una completa sesión de belleza. Eso me apetecía mucho, me ayudaría a aliviar la tensión que sentía por culpa de su hijo.

Cuando llegamos al pie de las escaleras que daban acceso a la planta superior, Edward me tomó suavemente de la mano y nos separó un poco de sus padres. Se inclinó sobre mí, acarició con un dedo la línea de mi mandíbula e inspiró mientras que su otra mano descansaba sobre mi cadera y me perdí en su mirada intensa y cargada de significado.

-Quiero que disfrutes del _Spa_, que te den masajes, tratamientos de belleza y todo lo que puedan ofrecerte. Diviértete y no te preocupes por nada. Bueno sólo de una cosa, de que no quede ni una sola parte de tu cuerpo sin recibir atención, excepto esas zonas que me pertenecen y que sólo yo atiendo. – En sus ojos pude ver brillar su deseo y el mío volvió a despertarse. ¡Oh, por Dios! ¿Cómo podía encenderme con sólo una mirada? Su sonrisa canalla resplandeció desafiante antes de volver a inclinarse hacia mi oído.

-Luego te revisaré a fondo, centímetro a centímetro y si encuentro una sola parte del resto de tu glorioso cuerpo que no haya sido tratado de la forma apropiada, te castigaré hasta que me ruegues que te permita tener un orgasmo.

Prácticamente convulsioné al escuchar sus palabras y no las puse en duda, si él decía que rogaría para tener un orgasmo, lo acabaría haciendo. Y no quería hacerlo, así que más me valía disfrutar del _Spa_. Ese era un sacrificio que podía hacer, aunque tenía que reconocer que una parte de mí lo quería todo, el _Spa_, el castigo y algunos de esos enloquecedores azotes de propina.

Él reforzó lo dicho con un ligero mordisco en el lóbulo de mi oreja, levantó mi cara por la barbilla con el índice y el pulgar y me dio un suave y corto beso en los labios. Lancé una mirada nerviosa hacia dónde estaban Carlisle y Esme, pero éstos estaban en su burbuja particular, ignorándonos perdidos en los ojos uno del otro, dándonos así un momento de privacidad.

-¿Entendido? – Edward volvió a reclamar toda mi atención con su habitual exigencia revestida de esa voz de terciopelo. Me mordí el labio y asentí antes de ser capaz de encontrar mi voz.

-Sí. – Conseguí susurrar al fin, estaba nerviosa, pero por otra parte, tenía las manos en su pecho, sobre la camisa negra, bajo la chaqueta gris y parecían cobrar vida propia a medida que pasaba el tiempo.

-Buena chica. Mmmm, qué ganas de darte un azote… Será mejor que te marches ahora antes de que no pueda seguir conteniéndome y te arrastre hasta uno de los salones privados. – Ese bárbaro era capaz de soltarme una nalgada delante de sus padres, en medio del recibidor del club de campo, o en uno de los salones privados, y ahí, no se iba a conformar con un azote... Y esa posibilidad me excitó, o simplemente, me estaba "educando" para su placer. Le di un breve beso como despedida y me alejé sin perderlo de vista, hasta que estuve fuera de su radio de alcance, no me fiaba. En ese momento necesitaba urgentemente un buen masaje relajante.

-¿Esme? ¿Nos vamos? – Mi voz sonó algo más aguda de lo normal. Edward soltó una suave risa perversa y yo empecé a subir las escaleras sin pararme a comprobar si Esme me seguía o no.

En el vestuario mientras me cambiaba, vibró mi móvil en mi bolso. Antes del almuerzo le había quitado el sonido para que no molestase, en el caso improbable de que sonase, pero como no estaba silenciado, no podía saber si era Edward el que me llamaba o no, así que me lancé como una posesa a contestar. Se trataba de Rose y suspiré aliviada por algún motivo.

-Hola Rose, veo que has recibido mi correo con mi nuevo número.

-Hola Bella, sí, acabo de leerlo. Menos mal que das señales de vida, estaba empezando a preocuparme. ¿Va todo bien?

-Perfectamente. ¿Y tú? ¿Cómo va todo?

-Bien, bien, como siempre. Bueno, como siempre no. He conocido a alguien… ¡Ya te contaré! Porque tenemos que vernos, ¿eh?

-¡Claro! Estoy deseando verte y que me cuentes sobre ese "alguien".

-Pero ahora tengo que darte malas noticias. – Sentí el corazón empequeñecerse.

-¿Alice está bien? – Lo dije con urgencia y procurando contener mi creciente angustia.

-¿Qué? Sí, sí, Alice está perfectamente. Loca de remate, pero bien. Se trata de tu casa.

-¿Mi casa? ¿Ha pasado algo? Yo estuve ayer y no vi nada raro. – Ver no lo vi, lo sentí.

-Lo que pasa Bella, es que el dueño la ha puesto en venta… Y tienes que mudarte. – Hubo un silencio entre las dos. – Sabíamos que era algo temporal.

-Es cierto, era algo temporal, pero no pensé que tendría que buscar una nueva casa tan pronto.

-Sé que es una faena, pero… ¿Tú no sigues con Cullen?

-Sí, estamos juntos.

-Entonces no te preocupes, tienes dónde vivir. Y si más adelante quieres seguir teniendo ese "Plan B", yo misma te ayudaré a buscar otro apartamento.

-Eso sería genial, yo no sabría por dónde empezar.

-Pues eso haremos… Oye Bella, tengo que dejarte, pero me das tu palabra de que nos veremos esta semana ¿de acuerdo?

-¡Claro que sí, Rose! Nos llamamos y quedamos. Oye, una última cosa, ¿has estado recientemente en el apartamento?

-No, no desde la cena de despedida de Alice. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-No, por nada. Nos vemos ¿vale?

-Nos vemos Bella, hasta luego.

Al terminar la conversación me sentí descorazonada. No me gustaba la idea de no tener una casa disponible en el caso de necesitarla. Esperaba con toda mi alma que no me hiciese falta, pero saber que la tenía me daba cierta seguridad. Tenía dónde salir corriendo a refugiarme en caso de alguna catástrofe y no me hacía sentir tan dependiente de Edward.

Terminé de desnudarme pensando en que Rose no había estado en el apartamento. Cada vez estaba más convencida de que no eran cosas mías, yo había notado la presencia de alguien. ¿Sería el dueño del piso? No debería entrar sin mi permiso… Pero era una posibilidad.

Y por otra parte, Edward y sus padres. Yo queriendo huir de él en la isla y resultaba que trabajaba para su familia. ¡Pffff, por Dios! Con un simple vistazo a mi contrato sabría cosas de mí que yo en ese momento ni siquiera imaginaba. Tenía la impresión de que Edward había estado tejiendo una sutil tela de araña a mí alrededor, hasta que caí atrapada en ella. Me sentí abatida y halagada a partes iguales. Edward era todo un cazador y yo, su presa. Esa idea no era nueva, pero seguía sin tranquilizarme.

La oferta de trabajo de su empresa me llegó a través de la universidad… ¿Tendría él algo qué ver en eso? Tratándose de Edward, casi con total seguridad. Estuve a punto de dejarme hundir por ese pensamiento, hasta que recordé que fui la segunda de mi promoción, después de Jasper. Por apenas unas décimas… Era buena en mi trabajo y no permitiría que nadie me dijese lo contrario, ni siquiera yo misma.

Me envolví en uno de los confortables albornoces, jugué nerviosa con mi pulsera que no hubo forma de quitarme y salí con la cabeza bien alta a encontrarme con Esme, mi virtual suegra.

Estábamos en cabinas contiguas y pedimos que nos abriesen una parte de la separación para poder hablar mientras que los tratamientos exfoliantes para el cuerpo hacían su efecto. Cuando nos quedamos solas, hubo un silencio denso y algo incómodo. Yo no sabía cómo romperlo, qué decir para empezar, porque una cosa era estar todos juntos y otra muy distinta estar cara a cara con la madre de tu chico.

-No dejes que mi hijo te intimide, Bella, puede llegar a ser bastante atemorizador cuando se lo propone. – Esme lo dijo de golpe, sin previo aviso. – Pero es una buena persona y te mira de una forma… que no le había visto antes. Cuídalo Bella, él no lo sabe, pero necesita a una mujer que lo quiera y lo cuide. – Suspiré tratando de reunir el valor necesario para tener esa conversación.

-Esme… yo… no estoy segura de ser la mujer que él necesita, no creo estar a su altura. – Luchaba por contener las lágrimas, su madre me estaba pidiendo que lo cuidase, y yo sabía que me rompería el corazón tarde o temprano.

-Tonterías Bella. Tú eres perfecta para cualquiera que sepa apreciarte como te mereces. – Me miró intensamente, casi tanto como solía hacerlo Edward. – Estoy muy contenta de que estéis juntos. Me preocupaba que estuviese tan solo. No me malinterpretes, sé perfectamente que mi hijo no es ningún santo, pero siempre ha estado solo, ninguna mujer le ha tocado el corazón hasta ahora… – Me ruboricé ante sus palabras cariñosas y no supe qué podía responderle.

Una eficiente señorita tocó a la puerta para indicarnos que ya teníamos listo el jacuzzi, rompiendo así el espeso silencio en el que estábamos inmersas. Nos zambullimos dentro y yo oculté como mejor pude la marca de los dientes de Edward alrededor de mi pezón.

-Siempre temí que acabase solo, ahora, tengo esperanzas de que eso no sea así. – Esme retomó el tema y me sonrió de forma cálida.

-Esme… apenas llevamos poco tiempo juntos, yo… no sé qué decirte. Me gustaría que lo nuestro funcionase, pero no depende solo de mí, nos separan tantas cosas, somos tan diferentes. – La inmensa verdad que encerraban mis palabras me abrumó y me sentí pequeña.

-Lo sé cariño, Edward es una persona complicada, pero nunca nos había hablado de ninguna chica, hasta que te conoció y nunca había llevado a nadie a vivir con él. – El estómago me dio un vuelco. ¿Edward les había hablado de mí? Me ruboricé hasta lo imposible. Pero me controlé, no podía perder ni un solo detalle de lo que Esme me contase.

-Es tan introvertido… me gustaría saber tantas cosas de él… Me ha contado algo, pero apenas nada.

-¿Te ha hablado de su pasado? – Había un deje de incredulidad y sorpresa en su voz que no me atreví a interpretar.

-Solo me ha dicho que sus padres murieron en un accidente de tráfico cuando él tenía siete años y que estuvo en un orfanato hasta los dieciséis, cuando vosotros lo adoptasteis. – Esme se había inclinado hacia sus rodillas y me miraba de forma solemne. Parecía meditar sobre algo.

-Voy a ayudarte Bella, porque he visto un brillo en los ojos de mi hijo que no le conocía. Y me gusta verlo… feliz. – Feliz… Su madre lo veía feliz a mi lado. – Pero debo advertirte, si le haces daño a mi hijo de forma intencionada, no te lo perdonaré nunca. Edward ha sufrido mucho en su vida y ha luchado mucho para convertirse en el hombre que es, con sus defectos y sus virtudes. Merece una mujer que lo haga feliz, tú puedes ser esa mujer y para eso, creo que necesitas saber algunas cosas sobre él. – Puse toda mi capacidad de atención centrada únicamente en sus palabras, la ayuda de Esme era algo tremendamente valioso y más me valía no defraudarla y perder a la inesperada aliada que había encontrado en ella.

-Esme, yo… amo a Edward con toda mi alma, sé que no llevamos mucho tiempo juntos, pero es así… no puedo vivir sin él. – Evité cuidadosamente decirle que lo había intentado hacía algo más de una semana y que no lo había conseguido.

-Lo sé, he observado como te comportas cuando él está cerca y es como si todo tu mundo girase entorno a él. Créeme, conozco muy bien esa sensación, por eso me decido a ayudarte, por eso y porque te conozco bien como para saber que no eres una de esas frívolas interesadas que siempre lo han rodeado. Y el tiempo no tiene importancia, yo me enamoré de Carlisle en el mismo momento en que lo vi.

Nunca me acostumbraría a ser tan transparente. Debería aprender de Edward.

-Lo que voy a contarte, son las impresiones que tuve de Edward cuando llegó a casa, esperando que esas impresiones te ayudarán a entenderlo algo mejor. No voy a traicionar su confianza, ni a desvelarte sus intimidades, eso te lo tendrás que ganar con él. Sus secretos, miedos y esperanzas sólo le pertenecen a él y las compartirá con quien considere que merece su confianza. – Asentí sin dudarlo, me parecía justo y honesto por su parte, además de muy generoso.

-Cualquier información que quieras darme, será muy valiosa. Amar a alguien de quien desconoces prácticamente todo, no es fácil. Me gustaría comprenderlo mejor. – Esme asintió y tomó aire para comenzar su relato, mientras que yo contenía el aliento.

-Edward ya era un hombre cuando llegó a casa, lo quise en el mismo momento en que lo vi, algo en mi interior me decía que ese era mi hijo, el que no había podido tener por mí misma. Era un hombre en el cuerpo de un chico de dieciséis años. Maduro, pero con carencias afectivas. Si hubieses visto su mirada, Bella, parecía un animal herido. Carlisle hizo averiguaciones y encontró al paramédico que acudió al accidente de sus padres, se acordaba del accidente con total claridad, dijo que nunca había podido olvidar la mirada de Edward. – Esme hizo una pausa y suspiró tratando de contener la emoción que llenaba sus ojos de lágrimas. – Al parecer, Edward sobrevivió de forma milagrosa, el coche se había salido de la carretera, y despeñado por la montaña abajo la noche anterior, cuando los encontraron estaba amaneciendo, sus padres ya habían muerto y el pequeño Edward estaba abrazado al cuerpo sin vida de su madre, que lo había intentado proteger del frío hasta su último aliento, a punto de morir de hipotermia. Tuvieron que sedarlo para conseguir que se soltase y poder atenderlo.

Silenciosa y gruesas lágrimas corrían por mis mejillas. Tenía un nudo en la garganta y la imperiosa necesidad de correr a abrazar a Edward. Gritarle que lo amaba con toda mi alma, ofrecerle algún tipo de consuelo…

-Edward dice que apenas recuerda nada del accidente, sólo fragmentos inconexos. – Conseguí decir después de un rato en silencio, donde los ojos de ambas se habían llenado de lágrimas.

-Estoy completamente segura de que recuerda mucho más de lo que admite, Edward siempre ha sido así, procura evitar que la gente a la que quiere se preocupen por él. – Suspiré y una mueca triste curvó mis labios.

-Conozco muy bien esa parte de él. – Sorbí mis mocos en un gesto muy poco femenino, pero me importaba una mierda. Necesitaba llorar, pero no quería hacerlo delante de Esme y apenarla más de lo que ya estaba. Ella secó sus lágrimas de forma mucho más elegante.

-Al parecer, Edward sufrió algún tipo de abuso durante su estancia en el orfanato. – La miré con pánico, mi corazón se paró por un momento. – No, tranquilízate, no fue abuso sexual según el psicólogo que lo trató cuando llegó a casa. Carlisle sabe de qué se trata, pero nunca me lo ha querido decir. Ya ves que Edward no es el único que procura evitar que lo desagradable del mundo llegue a su mujer. – Esme esbozó una sonrisa triste. – Se limitó a decirme que Edward podía manejar esa parte de su pasado y que estaban trabajando para "reconducir" ciertas actitudes. Eso me tranquilizó de alguna manera, Carlisle estaba pendiente y trabajando con él en superar esa terrible etapa.

-¿Y no insististe para que te lo contase?

-Insistí hasta el punto de amenazarlo con separarme de él, pero Carlisle me pidió que confiase en él, que si tenía que saberlo, él mismo me lo diría, pero que por el momento Edward quería que quedase entre ellos dos, así que no tuve más remedio que rendirme y limitarme a vigilarlos como un halcón.

-¿Y… qué viste? ¿Llegaste a alguna conclusión? – Cada vez me resultaba más difícil disimular en mi voz la insoportable tensión que sentía.

-Muy lentamente Edward fue cambiando, pasó de ser completamente hermético y aislado a abrirse poco a poco de forma muy tímida a nosotros, pero a nadie más. Supongo que en ese cambio tuvo mucho que ver la seguridad de un hogar y por primera vez en su vida, la sensación de controlar su destino. Era como un pequeño soldado, disciplinado y muy inteligente. Está muy por encima de la media, ¿lo sabías?

Sonreí de forma indulgente ante el orgullo materno de Esme, pero las palabras "controlar su destino" resonaron en mi cabeza. ¿Tendría algo que ver eso con su necesidad de controlarlo todo? No quería aplicar psicología barata al caso de Edward, prefería que me lo contase él mismo, quizás algún día… Pero algo en mi interior me decía que la incertidumbre de esos años de su vida tenía bastante que ver en su necesidad de control. Me alegraba que hubiese tenido ayuda psicológica.

Cuando salimos del jacuzzi nos separamos, yo iba a darme un masaje y ella por un tratamiento reafirmante. Antes del masaje había un período de relajación con música suave, velas aromáticas y luz tenue. Al sentirme sola y protegida de miradas indiscretas en la cabina de masaje dejé fluir mi llanto. Lento y silencioso, lloré todo el pasado que conocía de Edward. Dejé salir las lágrimas por mi pequeño huérfano, por sus padres muertos delante de él, por toda esa fría noche que pasó abrazado a su madre. Tenía las lágrimas atascadas desde no podía recordar cuándo y fue un alivio soltarlas. Pero tenía que dejar esa manía de llorar en espacios reducidos, resultaba… vergonzosa y claustrofóbica.

Sequé mis lágrimas rápidamente cuando la masajista entró para empezar su trabajo. Me tumbé bocabajo dispuesta a obedecer la orden de Edward de disfrutar. Apenas estábamos comenzando con el masaje, cuando mi teléfono volvió a vibrar y esta vez no tuve dudas de que sería él.

-Hola. – Amor mío… Quise añadir sin atreverme, por supuesto.

-Hola preciosa, ¿estás obedeciéndome? – Me aseguré de que la masajista había salido echando un breve vistazo sobre mi hombro antes de responderle.

-Ya sabes que sí, me gusta complacer a mi hombre, tiene una forma de pedir las cosas… que es prácticamente imposible negarle nada. – La risa musical de Edward fue el bálsamo que necesitaba para dejar de sentirme triste por su infancia. Adoraba a ese hombre con cada célula de mi cuerpo.

-¿Qué te están haciendo?

-Un masaje integral – Hubo un silencio por su parte que comenzó a inquietarme.

-Eso es algo que me gustaría ver. – Su voz se había oscurecido por el deseo, de pronto me sentí juguetona, supongo que será porque me sentía a salvo de sus contundentes azotes, al menos por el momento.

-¿De verdad te gustaría ver como las suaves manos de una mujer me dan un masaje por todo el cuerpo? – Lo dije de forma sensual y provocativa, decidida a que esa parte de su pasado no estropease nuestro presente.

El silencio al otro lado del teléfono, esta vez fue denso, gélido y amenazante. Me asusté más que cuando lo veía enfadado.

-Edward, no te enfades, sabes que en esos masajes no hay nada sexual. – Mi voz sonó angustiada e insegura, fiel reflejo de cómo me sentía.

-Cuidado Isabella… no juegues conmigo, tienes al león sujeto por la cola, podría girarse y morderte en cualquier momento. – Se me encogió el estómago.

-Edward… no te enfades, por favor, yo sólo… bromeaba. – Oía su respiración por el teléfono.

-Ya te enseñaré yo a no bromear con ciertas cosas. Si estuvieses en casa, a mi disposición las veinticuatro horas del día, los siete días a la semana, sin otra cosa en la cabeza más que obedecerme y complacerme, no se te ocurriría insinuar que otra persona, sea hombre o mujer, puede ponerte las manos encima. Eso es lo que de verdad me gustaría hacer contigo Isabella. Quizás cambien algunas cosas cuando lleguemos a casa, entonces tu vestuario ya no sería un problema para ti, con los Pigalle y una de mis camisas estaría resuelto. – Lo dijo en voz baja, ronca, con pausas, lenta, amenazante e insoportablemente erótica a la vez. Me estremecí de pies a cabeza y los músculos de mi vagina se contrajeron deliciosamente.

-¿Lo dices en serio?... Edward, yo… – Vale, estaba empezando a asustarme, lo creía perfectamente capaz de convertirme en algo así cómo una esclava sexual. No era la primera vez que lo insinuaba y lo que más me asustaba era que esa posibilidad me resultaba cada vez más interesante, al menos como prueba, quizás durante un día o algo así...

-Procura que no haya nada sexual entre vosotras, no sin que yo esté presente para observar y dirigir. – Necesitaba un giro en la conversación y alejarme todo lo posible del camino a la esclavitud. No quería que otra persona me tocase de forma sexual ni aunque estuviésemos dirigidas por Edward.

-Edward, te aseguro que no tengo la más mínima inclinación hacia las mujeres. Es solo un masaje. Nada erótico. – Lo dije susurrando, no me salía la voz del cuerpo.

-Entonces, insisto en que me gustaría verlo, pero lamentablemente no creo que me lo permitan. – La entonación de Edward se había vuelto más ligera y juguetona, consiguiendo relajarme.

-No soy capaz de imaginarme a alguien que se atreva a negarle algo al gran Edward Cullen. – Despacio me iba sintiendo algo más confiada de nuevo, hasta el punto de atreverme a bromear.

-Por desgracia este es un sitio respetable y yo no quiero dar motivos para que hablen de nosotros en los términos en que lo harían. – Tenía un tono burlón, estaba segura de que en un momento dado, conseguiría hacerlo si se lo propusiese, sin que tuviese consecuencias.

-Ahora nena, tengo que volver al juego, nos vemos luego.

-Nos vemos luego, Edward.

Al terminar la conversación yo estaba visiblemente más tensa que al principio, así que la pobre masajista tuvo que emplearse a fondo conmigo. Después del masaje llegaron los tratamientos faciales, depilación, manicura, pedicura, peluquería y maquillaje. Cuando terminamos, tanto Esme como yo parecíamos actrices de Hollywood. Al parecer, nuestra pequeña conversación había quedado atrás y en ese momento, las dos mirábamos hacia delante. Había echado mucho de menos a Alice durante todo el día, ella hubiese disfrutado más que nadie de una sesión como esa. Entre bromas sobre nuestro magnífico aspecto nos acercamos al bar dónde nos esperaban Carlisle y Edward.

Al entrar, la cara de Edward se iluminó y yo le sonreí mientras me acercaba coqueta. Nos despedimos de sus padres y caminamos de la mano de vuelta al coche. Edward parecía pensativo y me miraba constantemente. Pfff daría cualquier cosa por saber lo que se le pasaba por la cabeza.

-Estás realmente preciosa, te sienta bien que te cuiden. – ¡Oh, Edward…! Mi corazón se expandió dentro de mi pecho de pura felicidad.

-Me sienta bien que me cuides tú. Gracias por regalarme esta magnífica tarde, he disfrutado mucho. – Me incliné y le di un beso en la mejilla aprovechando que todavía no habíamos salido del aparcamiento. Entonces él me atrapó con sus fuertes manos, inmovilizándome por el pelo y me besó lenta y posesivamente. Sentí como todo mi cuerpo respondía a sus labios entregándose.

-Vámonos a casa, ya estoy harto de compartirte, te quiero sólo para mí. Abróchate el cinturón. – Sus ojos ardían de deseo y su voz reforzaba la intensidad de su mirada.

Salimos del aparcamiento disparados hacia la carretera que nos llevaba de vuelta a casa. La suave música clásica llenaba el ambiente del coche. Yo me sentía relajada, excitada y contenta de volver por fin a casa. A ese gigantesca y modernísima edificación, rodeada de un cuidado jardín y un espeso bosque, a veinte minutos de Seattle, que Edward se empeñaba en llamar casa y que yo sabía que era su fortaleza, su Guarida. Donde él había creado un mundo para él. Y del que yo formaba parte.

-Supongo que Esme y tú habréis tenido tiempo de hablar de mí, si no me equivoco. – Hasta ahí llegó mi tranquilidad.

-No, no te equivocas. – Me enderecé en el asiento preparándome mentalmente para cualquier posible reacción por su parte.

-Cuéntame qué te ha dicho. – Estaba preocupado, se le veía tenso y a la defensiva.

-Me ha hablado del tiempo en el que llegaste a casa y lo maduro y fuerte que eras a esa edad tan temprana. – Respiré profundamente y continué espoleada por su silencio. – También me dio algunos detalles del accidente de tus padres. – Edward se limitó a asentir, esperando que continuase.

-Me contó que te quiso inmediatamente y que poco a poco, con ayuda de Carlisle, te fuiste abriendo a ellos. También me ha dicho que si te decepciono, no me lo perdonará nunca. –Edward sonrió ante la protección de su madre, y yo sentí que el ambiente se aligeraba dentro del coche.

-¿Eso es todo?

-Sí, me dijo que no tenía la más mínima intención de traicionar tu confianza en ella, que era decisión tuya a quién le contabas tu historia. – Le oculté los detalles de la conversación a propósito, no estaba segura de cómo reaccionaría al recordar esa etapa tan dura de su vida. Me sorprendí a mí misma ocultándole información para evitar herirlo, debía tratarse de un mal endémico del que me había contagiado.

-Es una mujer admirable, tengo mucha suerte al tenerla como madre. – Lo dijo con una sincera admiración y gratitud que me conmovió.

-Yo la considero algo así como una segunda madre, siempre se preocupó por Alice y por mí cuando estábamos en la isla, tanto ella, como Carlisle.

Edward se quedó callado y pensativo durante unos interminables minutos, yo temía que estuviese perdido en sus dolorosos recuerdos, pero no podía saberlo, su cara no dejaba traspasar ninguna emoción.

Tenía que sacarlo de su ensimismamiento como fuese.

-¿Has sustituido ya al Sr. Newton? – Fue lo primero que se me ocurrió y la expresión de Edward cambió por completo, me miró con el ceño fruncido y extrañeza que hizo que me revolviese incómoda en el asiento, esperaba de todo corazón no haber metido la pata al sacar ese tema.

-Así es, espero que no hayas cambiado de opinión con respecto a mi oferta.

-¡Claro que no! Sólo quiero saber con qué me voy a encontrar mañana cuando regrese al trabajo. – Así que era por eso su extraña reacción… Edward pareció aliviado y mantuvo los ojos en la carretera ante nosotros.

-Tu nuevo jefe se llama Ronald Albrook, es un hombre maduro y con mucha experiencia, ha trabajado en los mejores edificios que se han construido en Seattle en los últimos veinte años y a partir de mañana, seguirá haciéndolo para mí. – Sonreí ligeramente ante su evidente orgullo por su nuevo fichaje.

-Naturalmente. – Al escucharme Edward lanzó esa sonrisa arrogante de depredador que hacía que mis bragas se humedeciesen automáticamente.

-Seguirás con las nuevas oficinas de Emmett McCarty, sé que has estado trabajando en ellas durante… tu huída, así que si no te importa, cuando lleguemos a casa me gustaría revisar algunos detalles contigo. – "_Huída_"… era una definición bastante acertada, aunque me dolió recordarla.

-¿Cómo sabes que he seguido trabajando en ellos?

-Mandabas los planos a la empresa, solo estuve atento. Era una forma de saber de ti, que siguieses trabajando me daba una idea de cómo te podías encontrar, recuerda que no contestabas el maldito teléfono. – Otra vez no… Tenía que volver a llevar la conversación hacia una zona más… segura.

-No tiene nada que ver, trabajaba para no volverme loca… Pero no puedo enseñarte los planos desde mi ordenador, ayer se murió y no ha vuelto a dar señales de vida. ¿Crees que el informático de la empresa pueda hacer algo con él? – No quise darle importancia a la primera parte, se me había escapado y no quería recordar esa parte de nuestra relación. A Edward no le pasó desapercibido el giro en la frase, pero no dijo nada.

-¿Muerto? Pero, ¿has salvado tu trabajo?

-Sí, está todo en el servidor de la empresa.

-Chica lista… Estoy seguro de que el equipo encargado del mantenimiento informático, podrá echarle un vistazo a esa pieza de museo. – Respiré tranquila por primera vez, habíamos esquivado con elegancia ciertos escollos que amenazaban con arruinarnos el día. No estaba nada mal…

-Sabes que no tienes que volver al trabajo. – ¡Mierda! Había bajado la guardia antes de tiempo.

-Sé que tú piensas que no tengo que volver, pero sí que tengo que hacerlo Edward. Necesito trabajar, ganar dinero, tener un currículo… Esta misma tarde, me ha llamado mi amiga Rosalie, para decirme que mi casero ha puesto mi apartamento en venta y que tengo que mudarme, necesito buscar otra casa y pagar la renta. – Edward me escuchaba con atención y sorprendentemente callado, mientras que traspasábamos la verja de entrada a su casa.

-No tienes que hacer nada de eso, no tienes que preocuparte por nada, estás conmigo, vives en mi casa, yo te doy todo lo que puedes necesitar. – Me acorraló despacio contra la pared del garaje y me dio un beso suave y dulce, realmente convincente. Estaba siendo extrañamente gentil y me sentí como un ratoncito confiado y estúpido al que el gato está acariciando.

-Lo sé, sé que mientras esté contigo... – Abrió la puerta y entramos en el recibidor de su casa tomados de la mano donde Call nos esperaba, saludamos y seguimos hasta su estudio sin soltarnos. – Sé que mientras esté contigo, no tengo que preocuparme de nada, pero… ¿qué pasará cuando me dejes? – Estábamos abrazados delante del ventanal, sus ojos brillaron salvajes a la luz de la tarde y la conversación acababa de tomar un giro que él no esperaba, ni le gustaba.

-Isabella… – Deshizo nuestro abrazo y se alejó algunos pasos, estaba tenso.

-Edward, no me permitirás volver a bailar, ni en la isla, ni en ninguna otra parte según tus propias palabras. Tendría que empezar de cero, sin experiencia laboral, sin ahorros… Acabaría trabajando en alguna cafetería, o limpiando suelos, o lo que es peor, buscándome a un hombre que me mantuviese. – Edward volvió a mi lado de una zancada, me sujetó con fuerza por los hombros y juraría que se contuvo para no zarandearme. Sus ojos infundían verdadero temor, apretaba los labios en una fina línea, un músculo palpitaba en su mandíbula... Pero era yo la que realmente tenía ganas de zarandearme a mí misma, de ninguna manera me iba a convertir en la mantenida de nadie y no podía creer que le hubiese dicho eso para tratar de convencerlo.

-¡No vuelvas a insinuar nada parecido! ¡Eres mía! ¡Mía, Isabella! Ningún otro hombre va a ponerte sus sucias manos encima. ¿Me oyes? – Debió ver mi cara de susto, porque enseguida aflojó su agarre sobre mis hombros y los acarició reconfortándome.

-Discúlpame, pero el solo hecho de imaginar que te entregas a otro hombre… me pone enfermo, me dan ganas de matar a quien se atreva a... – Lo que fuese que iba a decir se le atragantó y parecía bastante amargo. Yo sólo puede abrazarlo con fuerza y él hundió su nariz en mi pelo, me sentía insoportablemente culpable por haberlo provocado de esa forma. Permanecimos abrazados en silencio durante un tiempo que no quise cuantificar, hasta que me sentí con la suficiente confianza como para continuar hablando y de paso mostrarle una parte de mi corazón.

-Lo sé, sé como te sientes, es lo mismo que siento yo cuando pienso que puedes tener a la mujer que quieras en tus brazos. – Hundí las manos en su pelo y las cerré para tirar ligeramente y mirar así en sus ojos, estaban entornados, con una expresión de sufrimiento y determinación que provocó que mi sangre corriese veloz por mis venas.

-No habrá otra mujer más que tú, tienes mi palabra. Mientras que tú me sigas queriendo a tu lado, no existirá para mí nadie más que tú. Lo eres todo para mí. – Todo mi cuerpo vibró de felicidad al escucharlo. Por lo inesperado y por el significado de sus palabras.

-¡Oh, Edward! Te amo, te amo tanto… – Nos fundimos en un abrazo como nunca antes lo habíamos hecho, era un abrazo sentimental y pasional, no sexual, pero igualmente cargado de necesidad. Nos besamos despacio, saboreándonos sin prisas. El beso suave empezó a convertirse en otro tipo de beso, pero Edward se retiró bruscamente, como si se acabase de dar cuenta de lo que había pasado. Me miró confundido. Cerró la mano en mi pelo y acercó su cara a la mía, hasta que nuestras narices se tocaban.

-Isabella… yo… necesito un momento a solas. – Sentí abrirse un vacío en mi pecho que procuré controlar con mucho esfuerzo.

-Sí, entiendo, te dejaré solo, me voy a preparar la cena. – Le di un breve beso en los labios, y me dirigí a la cocina temblando, sin volver la vista atrás. "_Lo eres todo para mí_" Sus palabras resonaban en mi cabeza. Las había dicho de corazón, podía sentirlo como algo físico en mi piel y en mi alma, pero su cambio de actitud…

Era tan temperamental, tan cambiante e impredecible. Es cuadriculado, pensé algo molesta, está acostumbrado a tenerlo todo bajo control y el amor no es algo que se deje controlar… quizás esté asustado. Quizás fuese muy rápido para él… Le daría tiempo, eso es, todo el tiempo que necesitase. Quería que cuando dijese las palabras mágicas, sintiese cada una de ellas y estuviese convencido de que es lo que quiere decir. Si es que llegaba a decirlas algún día.

Procuré concentrarme en la ensalada y el salmón al horno. No quería darle más vueltas al asunto. ¿A cuál de los "asuntos"? No sabría ni por dónde empezar. Esme y Carlisle… El accidente de coche… El cambio que Esme ha visto en su hijo… Esa expresión en los ojos de Edward al verme en la puerta del salón… En el bar del Club de Campo… En su coche… "_Lo eres todo para mí_"… Su desconcierto al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho…

Dejé el salmón en el horno apagado para que no se enfriase y puse la mesa en el pequeño comedor, esperaba que a Edward le pareciese bien, no quería cenar en la cocina. Respiré hondo y me dirigí al estudio para avisarle de que la cena ya estaba lista. Las puertas estaban abiertas y Edward estaba de pie junto al enorme ventanal, viendo como el crepúsculo teñía de rosa el cielo sobre la arboleda. Perdido en sus pensamientos. Insoportablemente atractivo y poderoso. Las manos en los bolsillos, el pelo revuelto, se había quitado la chaqueta y remangado los puños de la camisa, la dura línea de la mandíbula marcada a contraluz…

Debió sentir mi presencia porque se giró hacia mí con esa expresión impenetrable en la cara. Y me sentí pequeña y frágil ante él.

-La cena ya está lista, podemos cenar cuando quieras. – Lo dije en voz tan baja, que dudé que me hubiese escuchado.

-Voy ahora mismo. – Su suave voz de terciopelo llenó el aire.

-La mesa está puesta en el pequeño comedor y no sabía si querías vino… – Sonrió con la comisura de los labios, agachó la cabeza y se acercó a la puerta dónde yo permanecía de pie e insegura.

-Vamos a ver con qué vas a sorprenderme. – Me abrazó por los hombros y caminamos hasta la cocina, yo saqué el salmón del horno y él llenó dos copas con vino blanco. Estábamos rodeados de un silencio tenso que me estaba poniendo realmente nerviosa y que hacía que me temblasen las manos.

En el comedor, empezamos con nuestros platos en silencio, sentía su penetrante mirada clavada en mí en todo momento. Estaba poniéndome cada vez más nerviosa. ¿En qué pensaba? ¿Me abandonaría? ¡Por Dios, que no me deje! Hasta que ya no pude más y los cubiertos resbalaron de mis manos para caer sobre el plato de forma ruidosa. ¡Lo que faltaba! Permanecí con la vista en el plato, procurando templar mis nervios, sin saber dónde meterme ni qué hacer con las manos.

Edward dejó los suyos con un suave tintineo sobre su plato y me tomó de las manos. Vi cómo besaba primero una, luego otra, mientras mis manos temblaban sin poder evitarlo en las suyas.

-Mírame, Isabella. – Levanté mis ojos para encontrarme con el verde jade de los suyos y vi de nuevo ese brillo. – He estado pensando que tienes razón, no me he ocupado apropiadamente de ti y de tu futuro, pero ya no tienes de qué preocuparte, me ocuparé de resolverlo. – Me puse en guardia al escuchar sus palabras, con toda seguridad, justo lo opuesto a lo que él pretendía al decirlas.

-Edward… no tienes que ocuparte de resolver absolutamente nada, yo no estoy preocupada por mi futuro, sólo necesito trabajar. Por lo demás me siento completamente feliz con mi vida. – Edward frunció el ceño y sus ojos relampaguearon.

-¿Eres… feliz? – Preguntó asombrado con una ceja levantada. Asentí sonriendo de forma dulce.

-Soy feliz. – Y más feliz seré cuando me digas que me amas…

Permanecimos en silencio mirándonos a los ojos, sospechaba que dentro del privilegiado cerebro de Edward, algo estaba siendo analizado a toda velocidad y a conciencia, mientras que yo sólo procuraba que viese la verdad en mí y se diese cuenta de que yo era realmente feliz a su lado, a pesar de toda la tensión que estaba soportando.

-Ven, no te preocupes por la mesa. – Finalmente rompió el silencio y me levantó de la silla para dirigirme hasta el salón de la mano. Eso de ir agarrados de la mano a todas partes, se estaba convirtiendo en una costumbre que me gustaba mucho. Muchísimo para ser exacta.

En el salón, Edward presionó el panel de mandos que controlaba la domotización de la casa y las suaves notas de una canción llenaron el espacio entre nosotros.

-¿Me concede este baile, Srta. Swan? – Le acepté la mano que me tendía, me refugié en sus brazos y la profunda voz de Leonard Cohen comenzó a hacer su magia.

-Escucha la letra, expresa mucho mejor de lo que yo lo haría, lo que has despertado en mí.

If you want a lover  
I'll do anything you ask me to  
And if you want another kind of love  
I'll wear a mask for you  
If you want a partner  
Take my hand  
Or if you want to strike me down in anger  
Here I stand  
I'm your man

Estaba perdida en sus ojos, en sus brazos, en su olor, en la letra de la canción… ¡Oh, Edward! No es justo esto que me estás haciendo…

If you want a boxer  
I will step into the ring for you  
And if you want a doctor  
I'll examine every inch of you  
If you want a driver  
Climb inside  
Or if you want to take me for a ride  
You know you can  
I'm your man

Ah, the moon's too bright  
The chain's too tight  
The beast won't go to sleep  
I've been running through these promises to you  
That I made and I could not keep  
Ah but a man never got a woman back  
Not by begging on his knees  
Or I'd crawl to you baby  
And I'd fall at your feet  
And I'd howl at your beauty  
Like a dog in heat  
And I'd claw at your heart  
And I'd tear at your sheet  
I'd say please, please  
I'm your man

-Te amo, te amo… – Sentía su duro cuerpo bajo mis manos, su erección presionando mi vientre, su aliento hechizándome…

-¡Oh, nena…! – Hundió su mano en mi pelo y sus ojos me tenían anclada a ellos sin posibilidad de escape.

And if you've got to sleep  
A moment on the road  
I will steer for you  
And if you want to work the street alone  
I'll disappear for you  
If you want a father for your child  
Or only want to walk with me a while  
Across the sand  
I'm your man

-No juegas limpio.

-Yo nunca juego limpio cuando se trata de ti.

En ese momento ya no pudimos más y nos fundimos en un beso arrebatador y hambriento en el que me mordía los labios, inmovilizaba mi cabeza con sus manos fuertes y grandes, metía su experta lengua en mi boca de forma posesiva… Enredé mis dedos en su pelo, una de sus manos viajó por mi cuerpo hasta llegar a mi trasero, lo apretó y comenzó a subir mi falda de forma dolorosamente lenta, deslizó sus dedos por la parte baja de mis nalgas para buscar mi centro. Me pegaba a su cuerpo, a su dura polla que reclamaba atención urgente. La otra mano soltó mi pelo y alcanzó uno de mis senos… y recordé la ropa interior que llevaba puesta cuando me miró de forma salvaje, jadeando entre los labios entreabiertos.

If you want a lover  
I'll do anything you ask me to  
And if you want another kind of love  
I'll wear a mask for you

Sus ágiles dedos desabrocharon el vestido en un par de segundos, hasta que mis pechos quedaron expuestos en ese provocativo sujetador y la punta de su lengua acarició la parte interna de sus perfectos labios.

Con sus pulgares jugó con mis pezones hasta ponerlos imposiblemente duros bajo su mirada implacable de deseo.

-¿Has llevado esto toda la tarde? – Asentí con los ojos brillantes y las mejillas ardiendo por las ansias que había provocado en mí. – Mi pequeña golfa... – Sí… suya, su pequeña golfa. Pellizcó mis pezones a la vez y mi clítoris latió dolorosamente, arqueé mi espalda ofreciéndome y la eróticamente cruel sonrisa de sus labios me dejó entrever los planes que tenía para mí.

-Pervertido. – Jadeé entre dientes con la anticipación arrasando todo mi cuerpo.

-No tienes idea de cuánto.

Sus ojos relampaguearon perversos y cargados de promesas. Volvió a besarme como sólo él sabía hacerlo, me alzó en sus brazos medio desnuda y subió las escaleras conmigo, mientras que seguía besándome el cuello y todo lo que quedaba a su alcance.

Y yo… Yo sólo podía dejarme besar y llevar por él a dónde quisiese llevarme, a cualquier cota de placer y perversión que exigiese de mí.

* * *

Como siempre, miles de gracias a: sophia18, Naobi Chan, lanenisita, Bite Me Sr. Cullen, Jessica, calalis, tlebd, alimago, sianita, Elyta, Verota, isi22, deathxrevenge, yukarito, krisny, whit cullen, cyndi-cullen, Ginegine, V, Dreams Hunter, alma alv, klaiva, madelinedarkgirl, yudi, bellaliz, amyscullen, CindyLo, claudi17, AleCullen, Tania Solís, Vivitace, carO21, larosaderosas, madaswan, maryecullen78, Nikola Caracola, Milhoja, Danika20, liduvina, sandynin, arianna mansen, carigt05, Ericastelo, blancanieves, Anonimo, zujeyane, CIPM, Lucimell, VictoriamarieHale, Nalee Masen, brinacullen, IEOna gUAraNI CUllEN SWan, Jag400, Mela, InumeCari-Cullen, Fran Cullen Masen, niita94, fantwilight1, Paolastef, nielasol, magymc, y Ale-Javi. Muchísimas gracias, si el gobierno supiese lo que vuestros comentarios me producen, los clasificarían como estupefaciente.

Muchas gracias también a quienes me añaden a alertas y favoritos :)


	27. Chapter 27

Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a SM y la historia es mía.

Como siempre mi más sincero agradecimiento a Claudia y Enichepi por ayudarme a mejorar esta historia con su trabajo desinteresado y su cariño.

Hola de nuevo. Vamos a jugar un rato... ADVERTENCIA SEXO SEXO... y algo de información.

* * *

27.- Las reglas del juego.

-¿Has llevado esto toda la tarde? – Asentí con los ojos brillantes y las mejillas ardiendo por las ansias que había provocado en mí. – Mi pequeña golfa... – Sí… suya, su pequeña golfa. Pellizcó mis pezones a la vez y mi clítoris latió dolorosamente, arqueé mi espalda ofreciéndome y la eróticamente cruel sonrisa de sus labios me dejó entrever los planes que tenía para mí.

-Pervertido. – Jadeé entre dientes con la anticipación arrasando todo mi cuerpo.

-No tienes idea de cuánto.

Sus ojos relampaguearon perversos y cargados de promesas. Volvió a besarme como sólo él sabía hacerlo, con hambre, con los labios y los dientes, sin hacer prisioneros… Me alzó en sus brazos medio desnuda y subió las escaleras conmigo, mientras que seguía besándome el cuello y todo lo que quedaba a su alcance.

Y yo… Yo sólo podía dejarme besar y llevar por él a dónde quisiese llevarme, a cualquier cota de placer y perversión que exigiese de mí.

A través de la neblina de lujuria que me cegaba, me pareció ver que pasamos de largo la puerta de nuestro dormitorio, eso hizo que prestase algo más de atención. ¿Dónde me llevaba? Nos detuvimos al final del pasillo ante la última puerta, era igual a las demás, no parecía tener nada especial…

Me dejó en el suelo despacio, mirándome a los ojos, mucho más calmado que en el salón. No, no estaba calmado, más bien parecía súbitamente contenido, como si estuviese haciendo gala de su famoso autocontrol para refrenarse. Lentamente me aprisionó contra la pared, con sus hipnóticos ojos clavados en mí, apoyó los brazos a cada lado de mi cabeza sin tocarme con su cuerpo, pero tan cerca, que podía sentir las poderosas vibraciones que emitía. Yo busqué con las manos la pared a mi espalda, para afianzarme, para sentirme algo más estable porque no estaba segura de que mis piernas me sostuviesen por lo temblorosas. Era muy difícil respirar cuando Edward me miraba así. Su aliento acariciaba mi boca y llegaba hasta mis senos expuestos en ese sujetador que no cubría mis pezones. La electricidad entre nosotros se había vuelto asfixiante.

-Voy a enseñarte una habitación muy especial… la mandé a habilitar pensando en ti. – Todas las alarmas saltaron de nuevo, el corazón se salía del pecho y la adrenalina viajaba veloz por mi cuerpo. Me sentí enferma cuando el miedo a lo desconocido me tomó por sorpresa.

-¿Es… es un dormitorio? ¿O… o una mazmorra? Yo creía que… – Mi voz tembló y sentí llenarse mis ojos de lágrimas. Si Edward tenía en su casa un dormitorio para mí, significaba que no dormiríamos juntos... Y si tenía una mazmorra… en ese caso no estaba segura de poder satisfacer todas sus necesidades, no creía estar preparada para poder soportar ciertas cosas que suelen ir unidas al concepto de mazmorra y eso me angustió ferozmente.

Mis labios temblaron ligeramente y Edward puso su dedo índice sobre ellos para silenciarme.

-Shsss, tiene una cama, pero no dormiremos mucho en ella. Y tampoco es una mazmorra precisamente… – Eso me dejó desorientada, me sentía aturdida, no era capaz de pensar nada coherente. ¿De qué estaba hablando concretamente? Si bien siempre me había sentido atraída por ese mundo, no lo conocía lo suficiente como para saber a qué se refería, él era mi primera experiencia real.

-Es mi cuarto de juegos. – Lo miré confundida, seguía sin saber a qué se estaba refiriendo, aunque tenía que reconocer que "cuarto de juegos" sonaba mucho más prometedor y menos amenazante que "mazmorra".

-Será mejor que lo veas por ti misma. – Sonrió de medio lado al ver mi desconcierto, sacó una llave de su bolsillo, la introdujo a cámara lenta en la cerradura, o al menos eso me pareció, la giró y me indicó que entrase primero. Estaba empezando a perder la paciencia, no soportaba no saber de lo que estábamos hablando ni los planes que tenía para mí. Me separé de la pared, crucé los brazos sobre el pecho, cerrándome de camino el vestido y entré decidida en el inquietante Cuarto de Juegos arrastrada por la curiosidad.

Me quedé petrificada. ¡Ay, joder!

Era una habitación… extravagante. Decorada en colores negro, rojo y algunos toques de púrpura y dorado. Avancé algunos pasos y escuché como Edward cerraba la puerta con llave a mi espalda. Me abracé a mí misma con más fuerza al sentir el violento escalofrío de placer que nació en mi vientre y recorrió mi espalda hasta la nuca cuando escuché el mecanismo de la cerradura, me había encerrado con él. Sentía sus ojos clavados en mi cuerpo y esa puerta cerrada me provocaba un nudo en el estómago, como si fuese la primera vez que estábamos a solas.

Esa habitación tenía un aura de poder y dominación que sentía como algo físico envolviendo todo mi cuerpo y esa enloquecedora sensación me aturdía por alguna extraña razón.

Exhalé despacio y procuré concentrarme en el espacio que me rodeaba. Me encontraba en medio de la habitación, a mis pies había una gruesa alfombra negra con motivos vegetales dorados y rojos tan espesa que mis tacones se hundían en ella, cubría el suelo de madera oscura igual al de toda la casa. En medio de la alfombra, un gran banco cuadrado de terciopelo púrpura delante de un sofá curvo, como de club de striptease, tapizado en una seda brillante también púrpura, estaba situado al borde de la alfombra con una curva orientada hacia la cama y la otra, hacia una pasarela negra que se elevaba en el otro extremo de la enorme habitación. Toda la inmensa pared de enfrente estaba cubierta de pesadas y suntuosas cortinas de brocado rojo y morado. Supuse que detrás de las cortinas estarían los ventanales, pero sentía demasiada curiosidad por ver el resto de la habitación, como para pararme a hacer conjeturas. Pegadas a las cortinas, una _Chaise Longue_ a la derecha tapizada en rojo y una sólida mesa con la superficie de cuero negro a la izquierda, completaban el conjunto.

Algo llamó mi atención por encima del resto. Justo enfrente de la puerta, en medio de esa pared, entre la mesa y la _Chaise Longue_, una solitaria columna de madera tallada se alzaba orgullosa y extrañamente amenazante hasta el techo.

A mi izquierda se situaba una gigantesca cama lacada en negro con pequeñas columnas elevada sobre una plataforma de la madera del suelo, tenía el cabecero tapizado de seda negra, al igual que la ropa de cama, algunos cojines púrpura y estaba cubierta por una manta de piel en tono dorado. Del techo colgaban vaporosas cortinas de muselina negra coincidiendo con las columnas del cabecero y los pies. A los lados dos muebles gemelos de cajones, sin duda de anticuario, soportaban cada uno de ellos una lámpara en el centro y un par de candelabros de cristal tallado para cinco velas a los lados. La pared entelada de seda rojo burdeos era algo más oscura que las cortinas.

Me giré para ver la pared a mi espalda y me encontré con que estaba completamente cubierta de espejos cortados en grandes cuadros que iban desde el suelo hasta el techo, enmarcando una chimenea que se encontraba encendida, arrojando reflejos rojizos al frontal de madera oscura tallada que la enmarcaba.

Nuestros ojos conectaron por un momento a través de los espejos y me quedé anclada en su hechizo conteniendo la respiración, me miraba con tal intensidad que podía asegurar sin temor a equivocarme, que estaba analizando metódicamente cada una de mis reacciones. Cuando estrechó los ojos de forma imperceptible y un fantasma de sonrisa curvó ligeramente sus labios, me permití de nuevo dejarme arrastrar por la curiosidad al tomarlo como un permiso implícito para hacerlo, entonces hice el esfuerzo de apartar los ojos de su mirada para seguir descubriendo en qué consistía su "cuarto de juegos".

En el centro de esa pared de espejos, la puerta de entrada quedaba casi oculta por las mismas cortinas de brocado. Los espejos continuaban por toda la pared hasta el final de la habitación. Me giré para ver el otro lado, la pequeña pasarela alargada terminaba en un círculo mucho más ancho. En el centro, una barra de Vertical Pole me esperaba. La pasarela era negra y estaba elevada un par de escalones del suelo, la pared del fondo tenía las mismas cortinas. ¡Joder! Los Borgia invaden Las Vegas... En un lado de esa pared, unas puertas daban a otra habitación.

-Esa puerta da al baño.

La profunda voz de Edward me sacó de mi ensimismamiento. Me miraba sentado en el sofá de seda púrpura, obviamente su sitio, ya que era la única pieza claramente pensada para mirar en toda la habitación. Tenía las piernas cruzadas, la actitud deliberadamente indolente y se acariciaba el labio inferior con el dedo índice de la mano izquierda, mientras que con la otra jugueteaba con la llave de la puerta entre sus dedos. Inclinaba ligeramente la cabeza a la derecha y sus ojos eran penetrantes y parecían muy oscuros. Me atrevería a jurar que no estaba tan tranquilo como aparentaba.

-Ajá…

Solamente pude articular esa palabra a causa de mis nervios. Me animé a recorrer la distancia que me separaba de la puerta del baño y la abrí. Tenía tres paredes revestidas de mosaico de un color indefinido entre gris, plata y malva, con delicados motivos de ramas con hojas, flores y pájaros. La cuarta pared era de madera oscura con molduras cuadradas. La superficie que revestía la gran bañera y soportaba los lavabos, era de color marrón oscuro, como las paredes y el suelo. Resultaba un conjunto exquisito, sofisticado y elegante.

De la otra habitación, no sabía qué pensar. Era… perversa, suntuosa y… erótica, rezumaba lujuria por cada centímetro de ella. Parecía un burdel de finales del siglo XIX con un toque de Las Vegas, eso era, en ella mi parte más lasciva, esa que Edward sabía despertar como nadie lo había hecho jamás, se sentiría en su elemento. En ella, todo parecía pensado para el placer de Edward. Pero me desconcertaban la columna y la mesa, era como si no encajasen del todo. Volví sobre mis pasos para encontrarme con que Edward se había puesto de pie y me esperaba en el centro con una expresión contenida y la mandíbula apretada.

-¿Qué te parece? – Me acerqué a él, pero me quedé mirando a mi alrededor de nuevo. Del techo colgaba una enorme araña de cristal tallado y me pareció ver algunos ganchos repartidos por toda la superficie del techo. Me preguntaba para qué servirían…

-¿Esta es la habitación que has mandado a decorar especialmente para mí? – Mi voz salió apenas audible y Edward se limitó a asentir serio, con la tensión reflejada en su rostro y los ojos cautelosos.

-¿Este… será… mi dormitorio? – Al principio me pareció ver alarma en sus ojos, pero luego, sonrió abiertamente, como si lo que había dicho tuviese alguna maldita gracia.

-No, tú dormirás en nuestro dormitorio, conmigo. Ese es tu sitio. – ¡Fuuuf! ¡Qué alivio! Casi tengo que sentarme cuando mis rodillas parecieron volverse de lana por lo relajada que me sentí y exhalé todo el aire que había estado conteniendo hasta escuchar su respuesta.

-Entonces… ¿Por qué esta habitación? – Me acerqué a la columna con algo más de confianza de la que sentía hasta ese momento para apreciar en detalle la exquisita talla. Parecía caoba negra y finas líneas verticales recorrían el fuste. No me atreví a tocarla, pero mis dedos ardían por hacerlo.

No contestó inmediatamente, es como si meditase con cuidado las palabras que iba a decirme. Se acercó y me abrazó desde atrás, sobre mis propios brazos que aún mantenía fuertemente en torno a mí. Hundió su nariz en el hueco entre mi hombro y cuello e inspiró profundamente.

-Esta habitación, como ya te dije antes, es mi cuarto de juegos. Aquí voy a explorar tu sexualidad, probar tus límites, conocer tu cuerpo centímetro a centímetro… y hacerlo mío, sin inhibiciones.

Sentí que el calor que nacía entre mis piernas, se extendía por todo mi cuerpo, hasta encender mis mejillas. Su aliento me abrasaba el cuello, dejándome la piel erizada. Su dura erección presionaba sugerentemente la parte superior de mi trasero y me pequé a él buscando más su cuerpo.

-¿Recuerdas nuestra pequeña conversación en tu apartamento, el día que te propuse que fueses mía y en la cabaña cuando volviste a mí? – Asentí tragando en seco y emití un pequeño gemido que pretendía ser de afirmación. Sus manos se cerraron en torno a mis muñecas con firmeza, haciendo que soltase mi cuerpo suavemente, para dejarlas a mi espalda, enlacé los dedos para mantenerlas así, podía tocar su firme vientre con mis manos, pero Edward se separó ligeramente impidiéndome así que siguiese tocándolo, aunque todavía podía percibir el calor que emanaba su cuerpo y me giró para que pudiese ver la gigantesca cama.

-¿Recuerdas la parte de la sumisión? – Cerré los ojos ante el estremecimiento que sus palabras cargadas de cruda virilidad provocaron en mi vientre. – Voy a explicarte mis normas para esta habitación. - ¡Ay, joder! ¡Más normas…! – Cuando estemos aquí, Isabella, me perteneces por completo.

Empezó a abrir mi todavía desabotonado vestido, provocando que el tafetán de seda rozase mis pezones de una forma dolorosamente excitante y ya no pude seguir preocupada por sus nuevas normas. Descubrió mis pechos y los abarcó con ambas manos, acunándolos despacio, delicadamente. Con sus dedos índice y pulgar, pellizcó suavemente mis pezones y los hizo girar un poco. Eché la cabeza hacia atrás, hasta su pecho, vencida por el deseo que anulaba mi voluntad y respirando de forma entrecortada. Apreté mis dedos entrelazados a mi espalda para controlar mi impulso de tocarlo y me concentré en las deliciosas sensaciones que su toque cada vez más exigente sobre mis pezones provocaba.

-¿Recuerdas que te dije que yo no era un dominante normal? – Esa vez no pude ni asentir, solo soltar el aire temblando de deseo. Sus manos dejaron mis pechos para bajar el vestido por mis hombros, dejándome atrapados los brazos con él. Yo permanecí con los ojos cerrados y la cabeza inclinada hacia atrás, hacia él, ofreciéndole rendida mis pechos y mi cuello.

-¿Recuerdas que te dije que había aspectos de una sumisa que sí quería que adoptases? – Subió despacio acariciando mis brazos con las yemas de sus dedos hasta mis hombros, siguiendo por mi cuello. Estaba imposiblemente húmeda con solo escuchar su cálida voz de terciopelo oscurecida por el deseo, acariciando mi piel desde atrás. El calor de su cuerpo llegaba hasta el mío, aún cuando el único contacto entre nosotros eran sus dedos y su voz.

-No me equivoqué del todo contigo, Isabella. Desde el principio supe que serías todo un reto, un desafío para mí. Nada más verte, tan misteriosa y hermética, con esa actitud desafiante, envolviendo un cuerpo exquisito… Exhibiéndote y huyendo al mismo tiempo, tentándome continuamente… Y a pesar de tu actitud esquiva e independiente, tus ojos delataban tu verdadera naturaleza ante mí. – Sus dedos comenzaron a rozar y a pellizcar suavemente mis pezones. – Despertaste al cazador que llevo dentro. Inmediatamente quise someterte, tenerte a mi merced, convertirte en mi dulce, obediente y abnegada amante. – Pellizcó con más fuerza mis pezones, y los hizo girar entre sus dedos mientras sus palabras susurradas sonaban posesivas y exigentes.

Gemí de forma lasciva y arqueé mi espalda mientras sentía como una oleada de humedad inundaba mi palpitante sexo.

-Concentré todas mis energías en conseguir que te entregases a mí de forma incondicional, como una ofrenda de valor incalculable. Quise que la señorita "no me importa tu apellido". – Apretó aún más mis sensibles pezones entre sus dedos, para volver a aflojar inmediatamente, acompañado de mi jadeo. – Que la descarada "desaparezco en cuánto te das la vuelta". – Volvió a pellizcar con fuerza y me mordí el labio para sofocar otro gemido aún mayor que el anterior – Me rogase por que la azotase y la follase como quisiera… que su vida girase en torno a mí una vez que admitiese su sumisión y descubriese el placer de la entrega incondicional y absoluta. – Temblaba como una hoja entre sus brazos mientras que sus palabras roncas susurradas en mi oído erizaban toda mi piel y obligaban a mi corazón a latir desbocado a causa de la anticipación y ese delicioso vértigo que supone verse entregada de la forma en la que yo estaba comenzando a estarlo.

Ya había conseguido lo que se había propuesto. ¡Y de qué manera!

-Eres impulsiva, independiente y pareces encontrar un cierto placer en el hecho de desafiarme. – Pude sentir su sonrisa acariciar mi oreja. – Pero eso me complace, porque a pesar de tu actitud inicial, veo que acatas mis decisiones y la forma en la que te entregas a mí, como bajas la mirada, como tus pechos suben y bajan agitados por tu respiración entrecortada cuando te sientes intimidada o insegura… O excitada. – Imprimió un especial matiz a esas últimas palabras, mientras que sus manos abarcaron mis pechos de forma posesiva y los apretaban firmemente. – Te has convertido en un reto constante, una obsesión… algo que nunca creí posible que una mujer fuese para mí. – Lo dijo mientras volvía a atormentar mis pezones con los pulgares a la vez que acunaba mis pechos en sus manos, apretándolos y levantándolos contra mi cuerpo.

-Mmmm… qué delicia supone tener a la mal educada "no te llamo para agradecerte mi regalo de cumpleaños" sobre mis rodillas con ese precioso culo respingón de un sugerente color rosa a causa de mis azotes. – Soltó uno de mis pechos y levantó mi falda para acariciar de forma suave pero amenazante, mis nalgas. – Con las mejillas ardiendo y el sexo húmedo y cálido listo para recibirme… Los ojos turbados por el deseo y las sensaciones del castigo… – Gruñó un gemido de placer en mi oído, que junto a sus enloquecedoras palabras susurradas, me tenían al límite de mis fuerzas y me hizo notar su dura erección al presionarla contra mis nalgas y moverse provocativamente.

Mi respiración se había vuelto entrecortada y superficial, tenía el corazón atronando mis oídos y la humedad de mi sexo empezando a extenderse por mis muslos, entonces tomó mi barbilla entre sus dedos y me giró la cara hasta que nuestros ojos se encontraron. Los suyos brillaban salvajes y oscuros, cargados de promesas y desafíos, duros, seductores… Irresistibles.

-Cuando estemos en esta habitación, quiero que liberes esa forma de ser por mí, sólo para mostrar tu voluntad de complacerme serás dócil y suave, sumisa, obediente y complaciente... Aquí mi palabra es ley, tu conciencia se queda en la puerta y tu voluntad me pertenece por completo, así como tu cuerpo, para hacer con él lo que considere que me proporcionará placer, que nos proporcionará placer… Me conoces y sabes que no te haré daño. ¿Confías en mí, Isabella? – En mi cabeza no había espacio para nada más que su voz y las violentas sensaciones que su cuerpo provocaba en el mío, a pesar de las suaves y tranquilizadoras caricias del dorso de sus dedos sobre mi pómulo.

-Sí… – Lo dije totalmente en serio, confiaba ciegamente en él, pero mi voz salió estrangulada por mis nervios y por el deseo que cada minuto que pasaba, a cada palabra que pronunciaba, crecía anulando todo lo demás.

-Buena chica. ¿Quieres hacerme alguna pregunta ahora? – Sus manos me rodearon la cintura desde atrás, acariciando deliciosamente toda la piel en su camino. Llegaron hasta mi vientre, desabrochó el cinturón que produjo un sonido ahogado al caer sobre la alfombra, deshizo un par de botones más, hasta que finalmente, deslizó el vestido por mis brazos y caderas para que cayese al suelo alrededor de mis pies. Así que me quedé con mi obsceno sujetador, el minúsculo y empapado tanga, las medias y los zapatos, mientras que de nuevo me hacía poner las manos detrás y yo trataba de conseguir que mi cerebro volviese a funcionar para hacerle alguna de las muchas preguntas que tenía en alguna parte de mi cabeza.

-¿Por qué has hecho un burdel pensado para mí? – Y de todas las preguntas que bombardeaban mi mente, esa importantísima cuestión fue la única que se me ocurrió plantear en ese momento… Quise poner los ojos en blanco ante mi evidente falta de lucidez, pero supe contenerme cuando él rió despacio contra mi oído y mordió de forma sugerente el lóbulo de mi oreja, agravando considerablemente la situación entre mis piernas.

-Los dos sabemos que tú no eres precisamente una puta, pero dentro de esta habitación… Serás una si yo decido que quiero que seas una puta, MI puta. – Un traicionero gemido escapó de mis labios mientras que sus manos rodearon lentamente mi cintura. ¡Sí! Sería su puta. Esas cuatro letras en sus labios, con esa voz teñida de deseo puro, desvestían a esa palabra de toda su carga peyorativa, consiguiendo que anhelase ser SU puta, húmeda y dispuesta siempre para él. Para que me follase cuando quisiese, como quisiese, donde quisiese…

-Esto que tú crees un burdel. – Levantó mi cara con dos dedos para mirarme a los ojos. – Será un palacio, si yo decido que quiero que seas una princesa, MI princesa... Y será un templo, si yo decido que quiero que seas una diosa, MI diosa. – Los párpados entornados y su lengua… ¡Oh, por Dios! ¡Su lengua! Asomó entre sus dientes para acariciar sus labios de la forma más sutil y sugerente del mundo. ¡Sería lo que él quisiese! Estaba tan cerca de mi cara que su respiración me aturdía, me anulaba, me impedía pensar con claridad, solamente sentía la acuciante necesidad de entregarme a él por completo sin pensar en nada más.

-¿Entendido? – Asentí cerrando los párpados despacio, para volver a abrirlos de igual forma. –Mis decisiones no se cuestionan, las obedeces sin titubear, sin dudar un solo instante. Tu cuerpo me pertenece por completo, soy yo quien decide sobre tu placer y tus castigos, sobre tu dolor, sobre tu entrega. La única excepción a esta norma, es que algo no te guste, entonces espero que me lo digas de forma abierta y sincera. Bastará con que digas tu apellido y me detendré inmediatamente. – Hablaba despacio y su voz se colaba en mi cuerpo como chocolate caliente que me iba derritiendo por completo. – Dentro de esta habitación, siempre te dirigirás a mí de forma respetuosa, no me llamarás por mi nombre, lo harás como Señor, o Señor Cullen.

¿Qué? ¿"Señor Cullen"?

-¿Has comprendido lo que te acabo de contar? – Asentí con sus palabras resonando en mi cabeza, tenía los labios entreabiertos y la influencia que ejercía sobre mí me resultaba imposible de combatir. Y para ser sincera conmigo misma, no sabía si quería combatirla. – La palabra "no", no existe en tu vocabulario cuando estemos aquí. Dijiste que me respetabas y quiero que me lo demuestres. – Lo miraba con una desconcertante mezcla de adoración y miedo. Lo que me estaba pidiendo nunca pensé que fuese capaz de hacerlo por nadie, excepto por él, estaba segura de ello. Lo amaba hasta resultar doloroso y todo en ese hombre glorioso y complejo me empujaba a entregarme cada vez más y más…

-¿Qué me dices? ¿Quieres que juguemos en mi cuarto de juegos, Isabella? – Sí… claro que sí, pero antes…

-¿Puedo hacer sólo una pregunta más? – Lo dije casi con temor, con la voz temblorosa y apenas audible. Edward estrechó los ojos y esperó unos segundos interminables antes de responder con un lacónico e indulgente:

-Adelante.

Tomé aire y reuní las palabras necesarias en mi cabeza antes que en mis labios.

-¿Por qué no puedo decir simplemente que no, o que pares, en vez de decir mi apellido? – Y su primera reacción me hizo sentir ingenua, ya que sonrió de forma torcida e insoportablemente canalla.

-Porque vas a decir "no" muchas veces, cuando creas que ya no puedes más, cuando algo te intimide, cuando el placer te sobrepase… Incluso habrá ocasiones en las que me rogarás que pare… Pero no querrás decir eso de verdad en la mayoría de las ocasiones, de esa forma, cuando de verdad quieras que pare, yo no tendré ninguna duda de qué es eso lo que quieres, y me detendré inmediatamente.

¡Por todos los santos del cielo! ¿Qué iba a hacerme este hombre?

-Te lo preguntaré de nuevo. ¿Quieres que juguemos en mi Cuarto de Juegos, Isabella? – Aún sostenía mi cabeza alzada por la barbilla. Todos mis temores y dudas quedaron en un súbito segundo plano, mi cuerpo clamaba dolorosamente por jugar con él.

-Sí. – Sonrió apenas con las comisuras de sus perfectos labios, pero sus ojos brillaron salvajes y triunfales por mi respuesta estrangulada, antes de soltarme la cara y se situó a mi lado.

-Sí… ¿Qué? – El susurro agresivo fue justo antes de que me soltase una sonora nalgada que me dejó ardiendo el trasero. Di un respingo y lo miré sobresaltada, no me lo esperaba. "_Sí… ¿Qué?..._" Y entonces me acordé. Uuuffff…

-Sí… Señor. – Me costó la misma vida decirlo, pero una vez que lo dije en un susurro ahogado, ya no había vuelta atrás, el juego había comenzado según sus normas. El recuerdo voraz de nuestros primeros encuentros y las sensaciones que me produjeron, me envolvieron por completo, sentía en ese momento el mismo desasosiego, la misma ansiedad pero multiplicada y magnificada por la experiencia que ya tenía de la forma en la que Edward entendía el sexo. Y eso lo volvía todo mucho más enloquecedor por lo imprevisible.

-Buena chica. – Me besó suavemente en los labios. – Mantén las manos en la espalda. – Y a continuación se arrodilló delante de mí sin dejar de mirarme a los ojos ni un solo instante. Cuando estuvo a la altura de mi sexo, abarcó con sus manos mi cadera y hundió su nariz entre mis piernas para inhalar despacio y profundamente. Me faltó muy poco para caer al suelo, todo lo que me hacía era tan erótico, sucio, enloquecedor…

-Tu olor es delicioso, intoxicante, suave y dulce. Un veneno que llega a cada rincón de mi organismo, convirtiéndome en un adicto, un adicto a ti. – Lo susurró contra mi pubis, pude sentir sus labios pronunciando cada palabra sobre el finísimo tul que cubría mi sexo, su calor su deseo…

-Siéntate. – Me empujó suavemente sin soltarme, hasta que mi trasero estuvo seguro sobre el banco púrpura. – Apoya las manos detrás de ti. – Hice lo que me indicó y una vez que estuve afianzada, sus manos dejaron mi cadera para descender acariciando mis muslos con dedos ligeros, se detuvo brevemente sobre el encaje de las medias y continuó hasta que detuvo sus manos sobre mis rodillas. Alzó los ojos de mis piernas hasta que se encontraron con los míos, los suyos ardían oscuros de deseo y yo lo observaba con morbosa fascinación, sintiéndome más excitada de lo que nunca antes había estado, con el corazón latiendo como un colibrí y la boca seca.

-En mi presencia Isabella, siempre tendrás las piernas separadas. – En ese momento sus fuertes manos se cerraron alrededor de mis rodillas y las separaron bruscamente. Inhalé sorprendida por su inesperado gesto y mis pezones se endurecieron aún más a causa de lo mucho que ese juego perverso me encendía.

-Siempre te mostrarás accesible para mí. – Las capas de terciopelo de su voz se volvía mucho más seductora cuando les daba ese tono exigente y se colaba por mis sentidos hasta el punto de enloquecerme. Sus manos ascendieron por la cara interna de mis muslos separados para él, trazando una senda de fuego por toda la sensible piel, hasta que llegaron a mi sexo palpitante de necesidad a esas alturas de su juego de seducción.

-No eres una señorita tomando el té, eres la mujer que he escogido para mi placer, mi sumisa… Mía.

Sus pulgares alcanzaron mi sexo mientras que los otros dedos se clavaban en mis muslos, con uno de sus fuertes pulgares comenzó a acariciar sobre el delicado tul, la zona que cubría mi clítoris, mientras que el otro exploraba superficialmente regiones más recónditas algo más al sur, donde mi entrada permanecía empapada por mi excitación.

-Estás muy húmeda… ¿Te sientes excitada, Isabella? ¿Te excita esta situación? ¿Mis palabras? ¿Esta habitación? Sí… Puedo comprobar que así es. – Sus dedos profundizaban maliciosamente en sus caricias, consiguiendo que el tul provocase una fricción enloquecedora entre mis pliegues separados por sus dedos expertos. Yo sólo pude morderme el labio a clavar las uñas en el terciopelo púrpura sobre el que estaba sentada, incapaz de apartar los ojos de los suyos.

Él a su vez me miraba con los ojos brillantes e hipnóticos, parecía no tener prisa y disfrutar de ese momento manteniendo los rasgos endurecidos, pendiente del más mínimo de mis gestos y mis patéticos intentos por no gemir a causa de lo que sus dedos provocaban en mi sensible sexo.

De repente sus dedos abandonaron su tarea entre mis piernas y Edward se puso en pie con la agilidad de un gato, con su evidente erección abultando tentadoramente sus pantalones a escasos centímetros de mi cara.

Volvió a alzarme el rostro sujetándome por la barbilla y con el dedo que había estado tanteando mi entrada, presionó suavemente mi labio atrapado entre mis dientes para que lo soltase, a continuación lo acarició con ese dedo que olía a mi excitación.

-Me complace mucho la forma en la que me das placer oral, te follaré con bastante frecuencia esta preciosa boca. – Acto seguido introdujo el dedo despacio en mi boca y yo cerré los labios en torno a él de forma instintiva empujada por la salvaje ola de lujuria que me inundaba por completo, al igual que tuve el impulso de cerrar las piernas cuando mi clítoris latió dolorosamente y me encontré con las suyas situadas entre las mías, que me obligaron a mantenerlas separadas.

-¡Pruébate! Saborea lo delicioso que es tu sexo, comprueba por ti misma el adictivo sabor que paladeo cada vez que mi lengua serpentea entre tus pequeños pliegues.

Obedecí sin dudarlo y lamí despacio la punta de su dedo. Mi sabor no me pareció nada de lo que él describía, pero adoraba la forma en la que su lengua serpenteaba entre mis pliegues y tenía que reconocer que ese mismo sabor mezclado con el de su boca, me gustaba infinitamente más.

-Buena chica... – Esas dos simples palabras calaron profundamente entre mis piernas, arrancando un gemido por mi parte cuando mi vientre convulsionó.

Sacó despacio su dedo mientras yo lo miraba a través de mis pestañas de la forma más seductora de la que era capaz, pero de forma instintiva para mi sorpresa, no como algo forzado. Me ofreció su mano con una sonrisa torcida y me apresuré a aceptarla para ayudarme a ponerme en pie. Me temblaron las rodillas de tal forma, que me temí que toda la seducción que mis pestañas habían conseguido, mis rodillas la habían echado a perder.

Una vez de pie, incluso con esos tacones de vértigo todavía calzados, apenas podía llegarle a esa poderosa mandíbula con los labios. Y me moría por recorrer esa marcada línea con mi lengua para disfrutar de la dureza de su incipiente barba.

-Separa más las piernas. – Obedecí sin dudarlo. Estiró su mano derecha y de un suave y firme movimiento, desató el lazo que mantenía mi minúsculo tanga en su sitio, lo sujetó y a continuación desató el otro. Cuando me lo quitó, lo dejó caer al suelo entre mis pies mientras sus ojos me sonreían perversos.

-Gírate, voy a vendarte los ojos. – Lo miré nerviosa, nunca me habían vendado los ojos, bueno, en realidad nunca me habían hecho casi nada de nada. Edward pudo ver mi vacilación, y su expresión se endureció, instándome a obedecerlo con el poder que emanaba. Me giré conteniendo mis miedos y dudas, confiaba en él, recordaba sus palabras y quería complacerlo, quería que encontrase en mí todo lo que pudiese desear, o necesitar para que nunca me dejase por otra. Si quería mi… sumisión total en esa habitación, se la daría. Le daría cualquier cosa que me pidiese, o que me ordenase.

Me giré después de mirar fascinada su hermosa cara una última vez. Esos ángulos duros, marcados y masculinos, conseguían que me sintiese caliente y desesperada por sentirlo dentro.

-Buena chica. – Lo susurró una vez más cuando le di la espalda, con total seguridad no le había pasado desapercibido el poder que esas palabras ejercían sobre mí. Besó mi hombro y lo último que vi fue una suave venda negra que cubría mis ojos. La ajustó atándola detrás y después… nada. El vacío absoluto, no sentía su contacto, no lo escuchaba, estaba desorientada y una burbuja de temor comenzó a anidar en mi pecho. Sin conocer bien la habitación no me atreví a moverme ni un sólo centímetro y permanecí todo lo quieta que pude.

Me concentré en mí misma, estaba temblando de anticipación y miedo, no porque temiese algo de él, sino por la sensación tan abrumadora que suponía verme despojada de repente de la vista. Mi respiración era errática y superficial, casi jadeos. Tenía que tranquilizarme, tratar de recuperar algo de control sobre mi cuerpo. Poco a poco, mis demás sentidos parecieron agudizarse, y fui más consciente de mi propio cuerpo.

Noté la tensión que los tacones ejercían en mis pies, las medias sujetas a los muslos, la humedad en mi sexo, mis pezones endurecidos sobresaliendo de ese sujetador que envolvía mi cuerpo sin cubrirlo…

A continuación probé a explorar la habitación por los sonidos. A mi derecha escuché el crepitar de la chimenea y el calor que emanaba de ella, calentaba la parte trasera de mi cuerpo. Ya lo tenía, estaba de espaldas a la cama. Pero no sabía dónde estaba Edward, hasta que pude olerlo delante de mí, lo percibí con todo mi cuerpo con más claridad, cada célula reaccionó ante su presencia y los pezones se endurecieron aún más.

Me besó los labios por sorpresa, hundiendo sus manos en mi pelo de forma pasional y violenta, me aferré a sus brazos mientras que su lengua invadía mi boca. Tan pronto como empezó el beso, terminó, y Edward volvió a retirarse. Salté cuando algo me rozó un pezón. No pude evitarlo y junté mis brazos sobre el pecho como si rezase, pero con los puños cerrados. Después, un azote en el trasero me dejó el corazón a punto de salirse del pecho. Más tarde, cuando ya me había tranquilizado algo, una mano abarcó mi pierna derecha y comenzó a bajar despacio esa media, hasta que llegó al zapato. Una de sus manos guió la mía hasta lo que supuse uno de sus fuertes hombros y me apoyé en él cuando me quitó el zapato y la media. De forma agónicamente lenta repitió lo mismo con la otra pierna y me quedé más desnuda y descalza.

Supuse que se había levantado por la ligera brisa que sentí a mi espalda y estaba tratando de averiguar cuál sería su siguiente movimiento cuando me sobresaltó su mano abarcando mi sexo posesivamente, introduciendo un dedo en mi vagina rápidamente y sin juegos previos. Eso me dejó sin respiración, luchando por mantener mi postura y no protegerme de esa intrusión, pero sin saber qué hacer con las manos. Comenzó a moverlo despacio en el interior de mi vientre, dentro y fuera, dentro y fuera… Escuchaba su respiración pesada cerca de mi oído, y cuando yo conseguí relajarme un poco y estaba comenzando a disfrutar de lo que me estaba haciendo, volvió a retirarse.

¡Maldita sea! Estaba jugando conmigo. No había forma de que yo pudiese anticiparme a sus acciones, lo estaba dejando claro y para mi sorpresa, eso en vez de volverlo frustrante, lo hacía enloquecedor. Estaba más excitada que nunca y me sentía vulnerable como nunca, que ya es decir.

De repente, perdí el equilibrio y los fuertes brazos de Edward me sujetaron. No, no había perdido el equilibrio, me había desequilibrado él para cargarme en brazos. Me agarré a su camisa con las dos manos, con desesperación, mi mente registró que se la dejaría arrugada en el sitio donde mis puños se cerraban con fuerza y confié en que eso no fuese un motivo de nalgueo. Pero dejé de preocuparme por esa minucia en el momento en que sentí que me dejaba sobre una superficie suave y confortable. Estaba en la cama, seguramente sobre la manta de pelo que hacía cosquillas sobre mi piel.

-Ahora voy a atarte, Isabella. – ¡Joder! Las cosas no hacían más que ponerse cada vez más interesantes entre nosotros. Me preguntaba con verdadera ansiedad lo que tendría planeado para mí. Subió mi mano derecha y la ató con algo suave, lo mismo hizo con la izquierda, pero cuando noté que sujetaba con firmeza mi tobillo y me obligaba a separar las piernas y lo ataba para que no se moviese, comencé a sentir miedo. Puro y genuino miedo porque nunca antes me había atado por completo y por extraño y aparentemente contradictorio que eso pareciese, teniendo en cuenta lo que ya había vivido con él y mi confianza indiscutible, no pude evitar sentirlo, aunque luché con todas mis fuerzas por controlarlo.

Cuando pude normalizar relativamente mi respiración para no acabar hiperventilando, me encontraba atada de pies y manos sobre la cama, con las piernas separadas, mi sexo expuesto, húmedo y preparado para recibirlo, los pezones ardiendo y un deseo irrefrenable ardiendo en mi vientre por ese complicado y polifacético hombre con ese terrible pasado y ese brillante futuro.

-Has pasado toda la tarde en un _Spa_, mimando tu cuerpo. Tienes la piel muy receptiva y sensible, más suave que de costumbre. – Acariciaba con suma delicadeza el interior de mis brazos, bajando hasta mis costados mientras murmuraba esas palabras. Su toque ligero me hizo estremecer de placer, de cosquillas, de anticipación...

Luego sentí la cama levantarse en el lugar que había estado hundida por su peso. ¿Dónde iba?

Volví a concentrar todos mis sentidos en los sonidos de la habitación. El fuego en la chimenea continuaba crepitando, pero nada más se podía oír… Mi respiración pesada comenzó a tomar protagonismo, compitiendo directamente contra mi corazón latiendo furioso. Nada más...

De repente me tensé y giré instintivamente la cabeza hacia donde había sonado un suave susurro de ropa seguido por un golpe sordo ahogado por la alfombra. Otro golpe más. Sin duda sus zapatos. De nuevo el susurro de ropa. Pasos descalzos se aproximaban por mi derecha. Mi respiración era errática y notaba mi pecho agitado como consecuencia de eso. Otro sonido de madera contra madera y un golpe seco casi inmediatamente después: un cajón. Me sobresalté de nuevo con el ruido que produjo, estaba muy cerca de mi cabeza.

Sentí la imperiosa necesidad de protegerme, cerrar las piernas y encogerme sobre mí misma, pero no pude moverme apenas, las ataduras se ceñían a mis tobillos y muñecas con firmeza.

De nuevo noté que la cama se hundía a mi derecha y giré la cara anhelante buscando desesperadamente alguna referencia que Edward me diese para tranquilizarme.

-Estás preciosa así, tan indefensa… tan expuesta y entregada… Y silenciosa. – Respiré profundamente y mi corazón comenzó a calmarse ante su tono calmado y lleno de admiración, aunque algo irónico, y al notar su aliento sobre mi cara, muy, muy cerca.

De repente, el ligero pellizco que le dio a mis pezones al mismo tiempo me tensó mucho más de lo que había llegado a estar. Con ese gesto dejaba patente mi indefensión absoluta y su intención de convertir esa experiencia en una montaña rusa sensorial y emocional, eso consiguió que mis percepciones se afianzasen, volviéndose mucho más intensas y reales al tomar plena conciencia de mi situación.

-Me gusta mucho escuchar como ruegas para que te permita tener un orgasmo, y me gusta mucho mirarte mientras te corres.

Un gemido escapó de mis labios y ajusté mi postura todo lo que me permitieron mis ataduras. ¡Mierda! Esto iba a acabar conmigo rogando y tendría que llamarle Señor… Mis pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando algo extremadamente suave comenzó a acariciarme los labios y la nariz. Y ya no pude seguir pensando, sólo sentía. Me hacía cosquillas y empecé a moverme inquieta.

-Shhhh… Quieta. No te muevas, concéntrate en sentir.

Asentí mordiéndome el labio y procuré obedecerlo, con lo con lo que sea que estuviese acariciándome, comenzó a bajar por la línea de la garganta y el cuello. Después a mi brazo izquierdo, por el interior. ¡Plumas! ¡Eran plumas! Suaves y largas plumas recorriendo mi cuerpo, dirigidas por la mano experta de Edward. Me mordí el labio para no soltar el gemido lascivo que tenía atascado en la garganta. ¡Así, que me castigase lo que quisiese!

Cuando las plumas terminaron con mi otro brazo, bajaron por el centro de mis pechos hasta el estómago, y de nuevo retomaron la senda en dirección contraria hacia mi garganta. Cuando se aproximaron a un pecho, tuve que contener el aliento. Sentí cómo dibujaban círculos alrededor de mi seno, hasta que acariciaron el pezón. Solté el gemido que amenazaba con ahogarme y como recompensa, Edward pellizcó ligeramente el pezón recién acariciado. Arqué la espalda todo lo que me permitieron mis ataduras buscando más de todo lo que me estaba dando. Las plumas fueron hacia el otro pecho, pero Edward no repitió lo mismo, sino que trazó otro patrón al azar. Después bajaron por mi torso, hasta mi vientre, por mis costados, arriba y abajo, en círculos, unas veces rápido, otras de forma perversamente lenta.

Al llegar a mi sexo, Edward lo evitó para seguir por la cara interna de mis muslos. Yo necesitaba que me tocase, sentirlo, que me diese algo de alivio. Pero no, él quería que rogase y yo sólo rogaría cuando no pudiese más, y solo si no había otra opción.

Súbitamente las plumas desaparecieron y el peso de Edward sobre la cama, también. ¿Dónde iba? ¡No me dejaría así…! De nuevo escuché sus suaves pisadas descalzo. El sonido de una puerta, parecida al de una nevera cuando se abre… Algunos sonidos ahogados… Otros agudos… No estaba lejos de mi cabeza, quizás en el otro extremo del mueble de cajones, en una de las dos pequeñas puertas, hubiese un mini refrigerador como en los hoteles. ¿Tendría sed?

Me concentré en mi respiración para relajarme. Era lo único que podía hacer dadas mis circunstancias. Pude notar como la mirada de Edward recorría mi cuerpo, no puedo explicarlo como lo supe, pero podía sentir la intensidad de sus ojos hambrientos recorrer mi cuerpo y me sentía capaz de acertar la zona que recorrían esos ojos encendidos en cada momento. También me llegaban los sonidos de su profunda respiración acompasada en contraste con la mía.

-¿Todavía recuerdas tu apellido, Isabella? – Asentí nerviosa como estaba, mordiéndome el labio. – Bien, no lo olvides. – ¿Cómo iba a olvidar mi apellido?

Cuando comencé a ser capaz de imaginar las formas que tendría Edward para hacerme olvidar hasta de mi apellido, algo frío, seco y suave me acarició los labios. Se retiró en seguida y los cálidos labios de Edward dejaron un suave beso. De nuevo volví a sentir la superficie helada, no tenía ni idea de qué se trataba, pero las sensaciones que dejaba sobre mi piel eran un contraste absoluto. Quemaba de lo frío que estaba y me dejaba deseando más allí por dónde pasaba. Bajó por la garganta sin pararse demasiado hasta mis pezones. Los acarició en círculos, endureciéndolos hasta resultar doloroso. Yo me retorcía atada, sentía cómo mis ataduras se hundían en mi piel a medida que forcejeaba y gemía de placer. Del puro placer que estaba sintiendo.

Jugó con un pezón, luego el otro, y cuando bajó por mi vientre hasta mi sexo… creí que me desmayaría de la increíble sensación. Comenzó a separar mis labios vaginales con esa superficie helada, tanteando mi entrada, recorriendo la ingle… Me empujaba cada vez más alto, al borde del orgasmo. Necesitaba mi liberación… algo que aliviase las inmensas ansias que crecían descontroladas dentro de mí.

Sin embargo Edward no dejaba quieto lo que quiera que fuese, cosa que yo le agradecía en el alma, estaba demasiado frío. Pero poco a poco, esa superficie se fue calentando, hasta que ya no resultaba fría, sino cálida. Entonces se centró en mi clítoris, estimulándolo en círculos con diferente intensidad y ya no pude más, mis piernas se tensaron y mi vientre comenzó a contraerse placenteramente. Era el principio, aún faltaba el tramo final, ese en el que a Edward le gustaba dejarme, ese en el que yo comenzaba a rogar porque me permitiese tener mi orgasmo.

-Edward… – Jadeé implorante y no conseguí otra cosa más que me soltase un inesperado azote en el interior del muslo, que no dolió, pero era una clara advertencia que no hizo sino excitarme aún más y gemí como descarada respuesta.

-S-s-señor… por favor…

-Eso está mejor, preciosa… ¿Necesitas correrte, Isabella? – Tragué en seco y asentí antes de poder encontrar mis palabras.

-¡Sí! Por favor…

-Un poco más, nena.

Quise gemir de frustración, pero en ese momento, esa superficie fría al principio, que se fue calentando a medida que recorría mi cuerpo, comenzó a vibrar sobre mi clítoris.

-¡Aaaahhhhggmm! – Debajo de la venda, puse los ojos en blanco y busqué más contacto serpenteando mi cadera. ¡Mierda! Si no estuviese atada… Comencé a jadear de forma entrecortada, agarré con fuerza las ataduras de mis manos, movía la cabeza hacia un lado y otro… Me estaba volviendo loca de placer luchando por respirar, gemir y absorber cada asombrosa sensación que estaba experimentando. Edward no paraba de mover el vibrador en círculos, presionando, deslizándolo hacia mi entrada, de nuevo a mi clítoris…

-Por favor… Señor… ¡Ah! Por favor... – Lloriqueé entre jadeos y gemidos sin saber bien qué es lo que pedía por favor, que parase, o que continuase. Entendí perfectamente aquello de decir mi apellido, estuve a punto de hacerlo. Ya no aguantaba más.

-¡Sí! ¡Dámelo, preciosa!

Y lo solté de forma violenta. Mi vientre se contrajo dolorosamente, creí que enloquecería ante que la espiral de placer asoló mi cuerpo entero. Cuando estaba en lo más alto de mi clímax, noté cómo las ataduras de mis tobillos cedían, sin que me los hubiese liberado, pero recuperé algo de movilidad en las piernas, la suficiente como para que Edward las abriese y se introdujese en mí de un solo, firme y fluido movimiento. ¡En medio de mi orgasmo!

Cubrió mi cuerpo con el suyo, estaba completamente desnudo y la sensación de su piel sobre la mía era una delicia, me subió las piernas con manos firmes y exigentes para tener un mejor ángulo y comenzó a moverse furiosamente dentro de mí. Mis paredes vaginales convulsionaban todavía a causa de mi primer orgasmo y Edward me estaba llevando al segundo, sin haberme bajado del primero. Luchando con su enorme y dura polla contra los espasmos de mi vientre, empujándose dentro de mí sin darme tregua, sin permitir que me relajase, manteniéndome en lo más alto como si mi cuerpo ya no respondiese para mí, sino para él. Entonces sus labios se cerraron en torno a uno de mis pezones y lo chupo con fuerza.

-¡Ahhh! – Después el otro. Se hundía en mí sin permitirme un segundo de lucidez, hasta el fondo, con embestidas fuertes y profundas. Sus jadeos roncos resonaban en mi oído, sentía el calor de su magnífico cuerpo, su corazón golpeando contra su pecho pegado al mío.

Entonces hizo algo que nunca antes había hecho. Me besó mientras me follaba. De forma ruda, necesitada, posesiva… Nuestros gemidos se ahogaban en la boca del otro, lenguas, labios, dientes, mordían, chupaban, jadeaban desesperados, yo por él, él por mí. Deseaba con toda mi alma poder abrazarlo y clavarle las uñas en la espalda, arañársela desde los hombros, hasta el trasero. Marcarlo como mío, demostrarle lo que hacía de mí. Lo haría en cuanto tuviese la ocasión, pero mientras tanto, otro orgasmo se formaba con asombrosa velocidad en mi vientre.

-¡Córrete para mí! – Ordenó en un ronco jadeo casi sin aliento sobre mis labios.

Noté cómo él se tensaba dentro de mí, me embistió como un salvaje y grité su nombre al correrme de nuevo perdiendo toda conciencia de mí misma durante un instante. El bramido que soltó él al correrse muy profundamente dentro de mí, hizo que retumbasen las lágrimas de cristal de los candelabros junto a la cama. Hasta que se desplomó sobre mí, con todo su peso aprisionándome contra el colchón. Yo nunca era más feliz, que cuando se abandonaba así sobre mi cuerpo, exhausto de placer y saciado.

Me sentía mareada, agotada y tremendamente satisfecha. La expresión "Bien follada" se estaba convirtiendo en mi leitmotiv* y tenía ganas de reir.

Edward volvió a reclamar toda mi atención de nuevo cuando comenzó a besarme los labios durante unos deliciosos y suaves momentos, antes de separarse para desatar mis manos y nos abrazamos sobre la cama mientras que tratábamos de normaliza nuestras respiraciones. Sentía el cuerpo como si fuese gelatina, apenas podía moverme de lo relajada que me encontraba después de haber sobrevivido a la montaña rusa que acababa de experimentar, pero quería verlo, adoraba la cara que tenía siempre después de correrse. Alargué la mano para quitarme la venda, pero Edward me detuvo.

-Aún no he acabado contigo, preciosa. De rodillas. – ¿Qué? Dejó un beso en mi frente y me dio una nalgada juguetona para que me diese prisa. Obedecí sin poder creerme que estuviese listo para la acción de nuevo, tan seguido. Insegura, comencé a arrodillarme tanteando con las manos sobre la cama. Él me guió hasta dejarme en un lugar firme, con las rodillas y las manos bien afianzadas. Esa postura y la venda en los ojos…

No tuve tiempo de pensar más. Su mano se deslizó sobre mi espalda, hasta mi trasero y me soltó un azote, no fue doloroso, pero sí que dejaba claro quién estaba al mando. El Puto Amo.

Eché mi cuerpo hacia delante, impulsada por su azote y me aferré a la suave superficie bajo mis manos. Abarcó mis glúteos con sus manos, los acarició y separó un poco.

-Abre las piernas. – Obedecí todo lo rápido que me permitieron mis piernas temblorosas. – Más. – Volví a abrirlas más y como recompensa por hacerlo como una bailarina, me dio un suave azote sobre mi sexo abierto para él que provocó que gimiese de forma vergonzosa, fue un latigazo de placer totalmente inesperado que me despejó eficazmente la neblina de mi reciente orgasmo y me concentró en lo inmediato.

Y sin más, sus manos se cerraron sobre mi cadera y un instante después me penetró con una fuerte embestida mientras que tiraba de mi cadera hacia atrás.

-Aaauhhhgmmmmm. – Fue doloroso y placentero a la vez. Cuando me lo hacía desde atrás, su polla parecía incluso más grande, y desde luego, lo hacía con más fuerza y llegaba más profundo. Edward se quedó quieto unos instantes, profundamente enterrado dentro de mi cuerpo y giró la cadera, enviándome al abismo entre la cordura y la locura.

-¡Sí…! ¡Joder, nena! Es tan placentero follarte… – Su voz rasgada de placer acompañó a su movimiento cuando empezó a retirarse despacio. – Sujétate, esto va a ser duro.

Me aferré con más fuerza a las sábanas y Edward enredó una mano en mi pelo, tiró de él hasta que me obligó a levantar la cabeza y arquear la espalda mientras que su otra mano permanecía en mi cadera. ¿Cómo era posible que ya estuviese así de duro otra vez? ¿Es que no tenía que recuperarse? La venda sobre mis ojos no se movió ni un solo centímetro a pesar de su agarre sobre mi pelo. Y entonces empezó a moverse. A moverse de verdad.

Entraba y salía de mí sin ninguna consideración, como si no hubiésemos tenido sexo en varios días. Me llenaba con cada rabiosa embestida, jadeando entre dientes, gruñendo por el esfuerzo y el placer. Sus muslos y caderas chocando contra mi trasero producían el sonido más erótico del mundo junto con el de fricción húmeda que provocaban nuestros sexos.

Yo apenas era consciente de mí misma, estaba perdida en un mar de sensaciones del que no tenía el más mínimo control. El placer crecía y avanzaba por mi cuerpo quemando todo a su paso. Sólo recibía lo que Edward me daba. Y era abrumador.

-Vamos, nena, ciérrate sobre mí. – Acompañó sus palabras con un sonoro azote que dejó mi piel ardiendo. – Quiero que ese pequeño coño sea todavía más estrecho.

Sus palabras rasgadas, agónicas y exigentes, volvieron a conectar mi cerebro con el resto de mi cuerpo y traté de cerrarme para aumentar la fricción. Iba a matarme. Ese hombre acabaría conmigo… Pero en ese momento no me importó demasiado y en vez de preocuparme, hice mi mejor esfuerzo por contraer y relajar mi vientre al ritmo que marcaban sus acometidas.

-¡Sí! ¡Oh, joder! – ¡Bien por mí! Arrancarle esas exclamaciones fue una subida brutal de adrenalina. Me sentí poderosa y lasciva a pesar de mi actitud sumisa. Con sólo contraer los músculos adecuados, conseguía que mi obseso del control jadease como una fiera en celo.

Pero toda acción, tiene su reacción y éste caso no fue diferente, así que Edward incrementó el ritmo aún más, volviéndolo errático y desenfrenado. Yo gritaba de forma gutural, y Edward… Edward siseaba entre dientes y gruñía desde lo más profundo de su pecho. Gruñidos masculinos y roncos de placer.

De repente, ya no pude más, me tensé de nuevo y me dejé llevar por un nuevo orgasmo. ¡Oh…! ¡Joder! Me había corrido sin su permiso, pero en ese momento, me importaba muy poco. Casi inmediatamente después, la polla de Edward vibró con fuerza en mi vagina, clavó los dedos en mi cadera, y se quedó quieto muy dentro de mí. Sin un sonido que lo acompañase. Pero estaba tan quieto mientras se corría y su agarre en mi pelo y cadera eran tan firmes, que sospechaba que para él también había sido memorable. O eso esperaba al menos… Súbitamente, dejó escapar todo el aire de golpe, entonces supe que había terminado de correrse. ¡Wow!

Salió de mi vagina despacio y abrazó mi cuerpo tembloroso mientras que nos dejaba caer sobre la cama. Los dos sin aliento. Me abrazó fuerte, pegándome todo lo posible a su cuerpo y me besó con verdadera devoción con nuestros cuerpos entrelazados y agotados por el placer, al menos el mío. Me quitó la venda de los ojos con cuidado, parpadeé varias veces para ajustar mis ojos a la tenue luz de la habitación y lo primero que volví a ver fueron sus preciosos ojos mirándome intensamente, con un brillo indescriptible y una sonrisa en los labios que iba más allá de la que tiene un hombre justo después del grandioso sexo que acabábamos de tener. Mi corazón se hinchó en el pecho de forma peligrosa. Amaba a ese hombre con cada fibra de mi cuerpo.

-Oh, Isabella, eres una mujer increíble… – Le sonreí tímidamente mientras que él acariciaba mi cara. – Gracias, pequeña.

-No hay de qué… Señor. – Me sentía extraña llamándolo así, aunque tenía que reconocer que una vez superada la primera vez, no me resultaba tan difícil. Lo miré a través de mis pestañas, y me di cuenta de que lo había dicho de forma dulce y suave, no sabía bien por qué, pero era así como solía hablarle siempre. Sus ojos relampaguearon y volvió a fundirse en un intenso beso conmigo, esta vez más lento y suave, pero igual de enloquecedor.

-Ven, vamos a nuestro dormitorio. – Se levantó de la cama para ponerse los pantalones sin nada debajo y yo me incliné sobre un codo para disfrutar de mi recientemente recuperado sentido de la vista. Edward se giró hacia mí con su famosa sonrisa canalla y me tendió la mano para ayudarme a salir de la cama.

-¿Puedes caminar bien? – Preguntó mientras me quitaba el sujetador acariciando mi espalda, se había dado cuenta de que me temblaban las piernas. Honestamente no supe qué responderle. Me vistió con su camisa negra y abrochó algunos botones. Pensé que era perfectamente consciente de las consecuencias que provocaban sus habilidades. Asentí por fin como respuesta no muy convencida y él vio mi incertidumbre, así que se inclinó, y me cargó en brazos de nuevo.

-¡No! No es necesario. – Reí sin poder evitarlo, no se me escapaba la ironía que había en la forma en que me había tratado anteriormente y como lo hacía en ese momento. Un hombre de contrastes, sin duda, pensé con algo de malicia.

-No discuta Srta. Swan, no supone ningún esfuerzo. – Sonreía como un muchacho despreocupado. Mmmm adoraba cuando se ponía juguetón. Eso hizo que recordase que él nunca había sido un muchacho despreocupado y mi corazón se encogió ensombreciendo ese delicioso momento entre los dos. Mi pobre Edward... Hundí las manos en su pelo y procuré sonreírle para que mi súbita melancolía le pasase desapercibida. Edward me sacó de aquel burdel y cerró la puerta con llave conmigo en brazos, con algo más de esfuerzo del que él pretendía, pero me limité a sonreírle mientras apretaba mis brazos alrededor de su cuello.

En ese momento, cualquier distancia entre nosotros, por pequeña que fuese, me parecía una negligencia.

Entramos en nuestro dormitorio y me dejó con cuidado en el suelo. Miraba en mis ojos de forma intensa, como queriendo averiguar lo que pasaba por mi cabeza, mientras que sus manos acariciaban mi pelo, colocó detrás de mi oreja un mechón y pasó suavemente sus dedos por mi pómulo.

-¿Cómo te sientes? – Parecía preocupado, quizás no hubiese conseguido esconder mi inoportuno acceso de tristeza. Pero en ese momento sentí deslizarse entre mis muslos el semen caliente y espeso de Edward. ¡Mierda! Le sonreí con toda la intención de deshacerme de él rápidamente y correr al baño a limpiarme.

-Estoy perfectamente, ehhhm… tengo que ir al baño un momento. – Mis palabras hicieron que frunciese el ceño ante mi respuesta. Debí haberlo supuesto, Edward no era un hombre que se conformase con evasivas. Cerró las manos sobre mis brazos y me pegó a su cuerpo. Parecía ansioso, inquieto por algo. Sus ojos se clavaban en los mío con aprehensión.

-¿De verdad estás bien? Isabella, habla conmigo. – Había un matiz de desasosiego en su voz. Le sonreí de nuevo de forma dulce, tratando de tranquilizarlo. Acaricié su mejilla con ternura y juraría que él tuvo ganas de cerrar los ojos y descansar su cara en mi mano, pero no lo hizo, en vez de eso, se limitó a mantener su mirada de inquisidor, de inquisidor preocupado.

-De verdad que estoy bien, solamente algo adolorida, pero eso no es nada nuevo. – Sonrió ligeramente con la comisura de sus perfectos labios. – Es sólo que… – Un fogonazo de alarma cruzó por sus ojos. – Tengo que ir al baño un momento, hay mucho semen entre mis muslos. – Esa última parte la dije en voz baja y mirándolo a través de mis pestañas, en un gesto entre coqueto y tímido que era un fiel reflejo de como me sentía en ese momento.

Los ojos de Edward se oscurecieron peligrosamente. ¡Por Dios! Mi ex presidiario amenazaba con volver… Le di un suave beso en los labios y me fui a paso ligero hacia el baño antes de que pasase algo. Otra vez.

Me di una ducha rápida sin mojarme el pelo. Tenía muchas cosas en las que pensar y Edward no me dejaba casi ni respirar. Cada vez que él estaba cerca, su sola presencia absorbía toda mi atención inmediatamente. Mi conversación con Esme me había dejado una angustiosa sensación en la boca del estómago. Y después ese cuarto de juegos… Y eso de llamarlo Señor… Menos mal que sólo tenía que hacerlo allí. No estaba segura de qué pasaría si me pidiese que también le llamase Señor fuera. _Pasaría que se lo dirías, porque eres tonta de remate, Bellita._ Suspiré y me envolví en una enorme y suave toalla para regresar al dormitorio.

Edward me esperaba ya en la cama, con esa expresión seria y tensa tan característica suya, cuando algo le preocupaba.

-¿Estás bien de verdad? ¿No te he hecho daño? – _Tonto… _Le sonreí negando para tranquilizarlo. – Ven aquí, quítate eso. – Extendió sus brazos invitándome a refugiarme en ellos. Dejé la toalla en el brazo de una de las butacas y me apresuré a aceptar su invitación, mientras que me soltaba el pelo sujeto por una gomilla. Me rodeó con sus fuertes brazos y yo hundí mi cara en su cuello. Estaba desnudo y olía deliciosamente a él, a gel de ducha, a tabaco… mmm había fumado con Carlisle… y a sexo. Podía pasarme la vida oliéndolo.

Edward levantó mi cara para poder mirarme a los ojos y quise refunfuñar. ¿Y ahora qué?

-Isabella… cuéntame cómo te has sentido con lo que te he propuesto. – Fruncí el ceño, sospechaba de qué estaba hablando, pero no estaba segura. – Me refiero al hecho de llamarme Señor mientras que tenemos sexo en el Cuarto de Juegos.

Sí… no me equivocaba. Lo cierto es que no sabía qué pensar. Más que saber cómo yo me sentía ante eso, lo que quería saber por qué quería él que lo llamase así.

-¿Por qué? Me refiero… ¿Por qué quieres que te llame "Señor" durante el sexo? – Edward estrechó aún más sus ojos, hasta hacerlos una franja verde, pero no de forma calculadora, más bien de forma relajada, casi perezosa, como cuando lo acariciaba.

-No creas que es para poner una distancia entre nosotros, ni para hacer que te sientas inferior, o menospreciada. Es simplemente porque me excita mucho. Es una manifestación más del control que quiero ejercer sobre ti. La palabra Señor saliendo de tus labios unida a tu actitud sumisa ante mí, son el afrodisiaco más potente que jamás me atreví a imaginar. Llevo queriendo follarte mientras me dices "Sí, Señor" y "Por favor, Señor" desde el mismo momento en que empezaste a tratar de huir de mí.

¡Wow! Desde que empecé a… ¿Huir de él? ¿Tan transparente era? Seee, eso no era ninguna novedad, y menos para él. Y ha estado esperando todo este tiempo… ¿Y es "_el afrodisiaco más potente que jamás me atreví a imaginar_"?. Sonreí sin poder evitarlo, algo de eso había notado…

-Isabella, no es solo un juego sexual, pero si no estás cómoda, si no te gusta, o te hace sentir subestimada, dímelo con franqueza y no volveré a pedírtelo. – Lo pensé por un segundo, pero en realidad no era necesario, ya había llegado a la conclusión de que para mí, llamarlo "Señor", no suponía un esfuerzo ni una renuncia a nada, lo llamaría así si eso le complacía. Pero sentí la morbosa curiosidad de someterlo a una pequeña prueba.

-¿Renunciarías a ello por mí? – Sonrió de forma cómplice y tranquilizadora.

-Por supuesto, también me excita mucho que gimas mi nombre. – ¡Ay, canalla!

-Pero… a ti te resulta erótico. – Su sonrisa relampagueó y me aturdió momentáneamente.

-Mucho. – Se limitó a decir con esa voz envolvente.

-¿Te han llamado Señor antes?... Quiero decir… en la cama.

-Sí. – Vale, ya sabía suficiente.

-De acuerdo, te llamaré Señor como forma de respeto durante el sexo. – Edward se limitó a sonreír de lado y se inclinó para besarme lenta y devastadoramente. ¡Maldito! Ya había vuelto a embaucarme, algo me decía que mi respuesta no había sido una sorpresa para él.

Cuando Edward rompió nuestro beso, nos quedamos unos instantes perdidos en los ojos del otro. ¡Dios…! ¡Cuánto lo amaba! Edward pasó sus dedos por la pulsera que me había atornillado a la muñeca esa misma mañana. Y no pude callarme.

-Esto, Señor Cullen… – Dije agitando mi muñeca con la pulsera e imprimiendo una especial entonación a la palabra "señor". – Es la versión refinada y carísima de unas esposas, o unos grilletes. – Edward encendió su sonrisa más deslumbrante, e hizo algún gesto con su cara que me recordó a un niño travieso cuando lo descubren en alguna fechoría y no se arrepiente.

-Oh, mi pequeña Isabella… ¿De verdad piensas que es una marca de esclavitud?

-Estoy absolutamente convencida de ello, Señor. – De nuevo enfaticé la palabra Señor con toda la intención de provocarlo.

-Mmmm una delicada, consentida y complaciente esclava sexual… me gusta esa idea. Me gusta mucho. – Empezó a inclinarse sobre mí para atraparme bajo su cuerpo.

-¡Edward! – Le golpeé el pecho juguetona, fingiendo sentirme escandalizada por sus palabras. A fin de cuentas, a eso estábamos jugando la mayor parte del tiempo. Edward soltó una risa alegre y melodiosa. Cada vez que hacía eso, yo me quedaba extasiada mirando como se reía y lo musical que resultaba su risa. Lo hacía con tan poca frecuencia…

Cuando su risa se agotó, me besó la frente y apretó su abrazo en torno a mi cuerpo.

-Te dije que era un clásico de la firma ¿verdad? – Asentí sonriente. – Mi madre tuvo una parecida. – Me puse alerta inmediatamente, estábamos de nuevo navegando por zona de icebergs.

-¿Esme? – Edward suspiró y se pasó la mano por el pelo.

-No, mi madre biológica.

No me atreví a preguntarle directamente, pero mis ojos transmitían todas las cuestiones que mi boca no se atrevía a verbalizar. Y él era realmente bueno leyendo en mí.

-Mis padres se llamaban Edward y Elizabeth Masen. Él era vendedor de coches en Chicago y ella se ocupaba de la casa y de mí. – Hizo una pausa y volvió a pasarse una mano por el pelo antes de volver a mirarme. Le dediqué una sonrisa tímida, que él me devolvió acariciando mi mejilla con sus dedos.

-No teníamos mucho dinero, pero vivíamos cómodamente, sin lujos, mi padre ahorró durante un año y se la regaló unas navidades. Nunca faltaba lo necesario en casa, éramos una familia normal, con una vida normal. – Permaneció pensativo durante unos momentos, yo casi no me atrevía ni a respirar.

-Cuando murieron, me dejaron como herencia nuestra casa y algo de dinero. No era mucho en realidad, pero eran los ahorros de toda su vida. Cuando pude recibir la herencia a la mayoría de edad, invertí en varios pequeños negocios y en Isla Esme, Carlisle me ayudó a entrar como accionista y así fui ganando mi propio dinero. – Permanecí pensando en lo que acababa de contarme. Parecía todo tan normal, tan común a muchas familias… y de repente la fatalidad se cruza en el camino y la vida jamás vuelve a ser la misma. Estamos sujetos a los caprichos del destino de forma inmisericorde… Suspiré y dejé un suave beso sobre su pecho antes de acomodarme más entre sus brazos.

-¿Entonces la base de tu fortuna fue la herencia de tus padres? – Edward se limitó a asentir de forma grave. – Estarían muy orgullosos de ti. – Su cara se transformó de nuevo ante mis ojos en esa máscara fría e impenetrable. Y no supe el motivo.

-Quién sabe… Ahora vamos a dormir, es tarde y mañana hay que volver al trabajo. – Me besó en los labios despacio, dándome a entender que no estaba enfadado y apagó la luz de su mesilla.

Nos quedamos abrazados rodeados por la luz de la luna que entraba por el ventanal orientado al jardín. Aspiré su olor y lo abracé con fuerza, no quería pensar en nada. Cada día junto a él era como toda una vida junto a otra persona. Era demasiado intenso. Me dispuse a dormir envuelta por sus brazos y su olor, sintiéndome protegida, segura, cuidada y satisfecha. Estaba agotada y decidida a dejar su pasado atrás y cualquier cosa que lo entristeciese de esa forma.

En mitad de la noche me desperté. Estábamos con los cuerpos entrelazados de tal forma, que apenas podía moverme, pero la visión de Edward dormido junto a mí, abrazándome con la misma necesidad que yo lo abrazaba a él, hacía que tuviese ganas de muchas cosas, menos de moverme y despertarlo. Volví a cerrar los ojos y apoyé mi cabeza sobre su hombro para dormirme abrazándolo también con todo mi cuerpo.

Y con toda mi alma.

* * *

*Leitmotiv: en literatura, algo que se repite con frecuencia, hasta convertirse en algo característico, como Bond, James Bond, que aparece siempre.

Como siempre, muchísimas gracias a: sophia18, Naobi Chan, whit cullen, AleCullenn, alma alv, larosaderosas, Bite Me Sr. Cullen, Liyus-C, sianita, cyndi-cullen, blancanieves, yukarito, saku hyuuga, maryecullen78, kellys, zujeyane, CindyLo, calalis, Nalee Masen, V, sandynin, VictoriamarieHale, Milhoja, Dreams Hunter, satineych, Aspasie29, Danika20, kpatycullen, isi22, Paolastef, klaiva, bellaliz, madaswan, Elyta, Verota, lanenisita, yudi, deathxrevenge, Tlebd, Ale-Javi, , arianna mansen, krisny, els, claudi17, Ginegine, madelinedarkgirl, liduvina, Ninna Cullen, Nikola Caracola, Ericastelo, alimago, Lucimell, carigt05, , InumeCari-Cullen, brinacullen, magymc, IEOna gUAraNI CUllEN SWan, robsten-pattinson, carO21, niita94, MARISTEL, beakis, Marce Masen, , angelica cullen, y NccM. Sois asombrosas, las mejores sin duda. Estoy abrumada por la acogida que está teniendo la historia, y por vuestras palabras de ánimo y cariño. De verdad, miles de gracias.

Ahora actualizaré el blog. ;)


	28. Chapter 28

Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a SM, y la historia es mía.

Eeemmm, esto... que si sois menores de edad, pues..., eso, que no tendríais que estar leyendo esto. Y si sois mayores... el Puto Amo en varias de sus muchas facetas.

El Réquiem de Mozart, es la música de la parte... al final.

* * *

28.- Un día ajetreado.

Ya estaba despierta, de hecho, acababa de hacerlo, aún tenía los ojos cerrados, y estaba disfrutando de ese exquisito momento de pereza, pero al sentir sus ojos puestos en mí, decidí hacerme la dormida, sólo por saborear de forma consciente del placer de saber que me observaba mientras dormía.

-Abre los ojos, perezosa. – Su cálida y profunda voz se coló en mi organismo, pude notar su risa en ella, y me estremecí cuando pasó el dorso de sus dedos por mi mejilla y mis hombros desnudos. Mi parte lasciva estaba empezando a desperezarse.

-¿Cómo sabes que estoy despierta? – Quise mantener los ojos cerrados, pero no pude resistirme y los abrí para mirarlo. Y ese fue el primer error del día. O no, depende de cómo se mire, porque Edward acababa de salir de la ducha, tenía una toalla alrededor de la cintura, el pelo mojado, y brillantes gotas de agua perlaban su pecho. Tan deseable… tan perfecto… Miles de mariposas atacaron mi estómago, y tuve que hacer un verdadero esfuerzo para dejar mis rodillas juntas… ¿Qué tenía ese hombre?

-Tu respiración cambia. – Se acercó sonriendo y me besó en los labios. – Buenos días. – Rozó su nariz contra la mía. ¡Oh, por Dios…! ¡Cómo me gustaba por las mañanas! Era como si el Doctor Jekyll se fuese convirtiendo en Hyde a medida que pasaba el día. Señor Hyde. Sonreí ante los recuerdos.

-Buenos días, ¿por qué no me has despertado antes? – No podía ocultar mi sonrisa. Me derretía cuando se comportaba así de dulce y cariñoso. Podría acostumbrarme a ese Edward muy fácilmente, aunque los otros también me volvían loca… Señor… ¡Ufff!

-Estás adorable cuando duermes, además no hay prisas, todavía es temprano. – Lo susurró sobre mis labios, rozándolos con los suyos, y no lo pude evitar, los entreabrí para invitarlo a que tomase lo que es suyo.

Y Edward siempre toma lo que es suyo. Me besó despacio, con la boca abierta, provocándome con su lengua, empujándome a ese mundo en el que él era mi Señor, y yo… bueno, yo sería lo que él quisiese que fuese. Me giró para quedar bocarriba en la cama, y levanté los brazos sobre mi cabeza, como a él le gustaba tenerme, sin que me diese tiempo ni siquiera a pensarlo. Si lo hubiese pensado, hubiese enredado mis dedos en ese pelo cobrizo algo más oscuro al estar mojado. Pero estaba haciendo un gran trabajo al entrenarme para complacerlo, y yo quería ser una alumna aventajada.

Me perdí en su beso, estaba empezando a excitarme, mi vagina protestaba con un leve dolor, al igual que mi entrada, las consecuencias de su paso por mi cuerpo, su exigencia, su deseo… Hasta que se separó y me miró sonriendo de medio lado. ¡Sí…! ¿Ves, Cullen lo buena que soy para ti?

-Levántate de la cama, antes de que yo entre en ella. – Sonó como una amenaza, pero me dio un suave beso, y se fue de camino al baño. Me levanté perezosa detrás de él, estirando mi cuerpo mientras caminaba. Me había dado una buena sesión la noche anterior, y estaba como si me hubiese atropellado… no sé… ¿la Estación Espacial Internacional?

Cuando entré en el baño, Edward estaba frente a uno de los lavabos, preparándose para afeitarse, me lanzó una mirada traviesa de reojo, iba desnuda. Había un televisor encendido tras el espejo con un canal con información financiera y bursátil, el rectángulo que ocupaba en el espejo se llenaba con datos, y gráficos, mientras que la voz monocorde y desapasionada de un presentador, informaba sobre las últimas noticias. Yo miraba embobada cómo los músculos de su espalda se flexionaban y estiraban con cada pequeño movimiento. Me gustaba cada arista y cada ángulo de ese cuerpo esculpido por manos renacentistas.

Abrí los grifos de la ducha que activaban los chorros de hidromasaje, retorciéndome de gusto cuando empezaron a confortar mi espalda y nuca. Edward me miraba con expresión divertida mientras se afeitaba. Yo también lo miraba a través del espejo. Era la imagen más erótica y sexy del mundo, ver cómo la cuchilla se deslizaba por los ángulos de su cara y cuello, e iba limpiando de espuma, cada vez más franjas de su piel. Me gustaría afeitarlo. Me mordí el labio… ¡Ay, Bella…! Te estás convirtiendo en toda una ninfómana… Volví a mirarlo a los ojos, que se habían oscurecido notablemente. ¿Tendría algo que ver el hecho de que me estuviese enjabonando?

Terminó de afeitarse y se lavó la cara. Como no se fuese pronto, iba a acabar masturbándome en la ducha.

-Será mejor que te espere abajo. ¿Te dejo las noticias de la bolsa? – ¿De verdad que no podía leer mis pensamientos? Lo que pasa es que eres muy descarada y muy obvia, mi conciencia tenía una pinta horrible, necesitaba un café urgentemente. Negué con la cabeza. Mi zorra tenía ocupado todo mi cuerpo, y no me sentía capaz de pronunciar palabra. Me lanzó su famosa sonrisa desintegra-bragas, apagó el televisor, y se marchó para vestirse.

Me di prisa en terminar de ducharme, últimamente, por una u otra causa, me pasaba el día en la ducha. Me envolví en una toalla y me sequé el pelo a conciencia, me cepillé los dientes, cremas, y salí al vestidor para ver qué tocaba hoy.

Edward había separado un vestido verde azulado de punto suave, se ceñía al cuerpo, pero no demasiado. Era cálido y confortable. Elegí un conjunto de ropa interior a juego, me puse las medias con un liguero mínimo, apenas una cinta de encaje negro a la cadera, me colé el vestido, y me calcé las botas altas, con un tacón de vértigo, que estaban algo avanzadas con respecto a los demás zapatos. Llegaban por la rodilla, y tenían una larga fila de botones en el frente, que les daba un aire retro y militar. Me gustaron mucho, y eran muy cómodas, a pesar del taconazo.

Miraba constantemente la pulsera, cuando no la miraba, la tocaba, su madre tuvo una parecida… Eso me llegó al corazón.

Me senté por primera vez frente a mi tocador, para ponerme el maquillaje ligero que siempre llevaba al trabajo. Me fijé en el mueble que tenía justo al lado, y lo abrí por curiosidad. Estaba vacío a simple vista, pero abrí uno de los cajones, y allí estaba, los dos estuches de las piezas de joyería que Edward me había regalado, el del colgante de Tyffany's y el de Cartier. Abrí este último y corroboré mi teoría, el pequeño destornillador no estaba. Cerré el mueble abrumada por el tamaño de éste.

Tenía que darme prisa, Edward estaría famélico, todas las mañanas lo mismo, tendría que despertarme más temprano… Mmmm quizás así pudiese ducharme con él… ¡Oh por Dios! ¿Cómo me había levantado así?

Bajé corriendo las escaleras, aún a riesgo de caerme rodando. ¿Quién iba a decirme a mí hace unos años, que me sostendría sobre unos tacones de esa forma? ¡Ay! Echaba mucho de menos a mi Alice… Fui directa hacia la cocina, ¿Dónde habría un delantal? No quería que me salpicase algo mientras cocinaba, estaba feo que yo lo dijese, pero el vestido me sentaba de maravilla.

Me fui directa a la cocina y… Me quedé de piedra en la puerta. ¡La Sra. Marshall! ¡Ni siquiera me acordaba de ella! Estaba terminando los desayunos, Huevos para Edward, y tostadas y algo de fruta para mí.

-Buenos días Srta. Swan. – Me saludó con una sonrisa amable.

-Ehm… Buenos días Sra. Marshall… – No supe qué decirle. No la esperaba, su presencia me había dejado descolocada. Me miró de forma amable, seguramente mi desconcierto no le pasó desapercibido. ¿Y ahora qué hacía?

-El Sr. Cullen la espera en el pequeño comedor para desayunar. – ¿Me estaba echando? Tonta, está haciendo su trabajo. Mi autoestima se estaba haciendo fuerte, y eso me gustaba mucho, era más cómodo que cuando era frágil y quebradiza. Aún así…

-¿No quiere que la ayude? – Sonrió ante mi pregunta, una sonrisa cálida y maternal.

-No, Srta. Swan, no es necesario. ¿Cómo le gusta el café? Disculpe que le pregunte, pero en el hotel se lo servía usted misma en la habitación. – Supuse por su comentario, que era ella la que cocinaba para nosotros en el Hotel.

-Por favor, llámeme Bella. Esa maravilla de máquina… ¿hace espuma en la leche? – Dije señalando a la brillante cafetera empotrada en los muebles de la pared.

-Por supuesto. – ¡Bien!

-Entonces un capuccino con mucha espuma. – Lo dije sonriendo como una niña, no lo pude evitar, pero la espuma en la leche, siempre me recordaba a mi madre. Ella me sonrió de vuelta, de forma cálida y reconfortante. Me caía bien la Sra. Marshall. – Me llevaré esto. – Recogí los platos con los desayunos, y me dirigí al pequeño comedor, con el ánimo mucho más ligero, y nerviosa por verlo.

Estaba sentado a la cabecera de la mesa, detrás de su periódico, en un traje azul oscuro, casi negro, una camisa blanca, y una corbata de un color indefinido entre azul y gris. Me dejó sin respiración. No me acostumbraría jamás a lo imposiblemente guapo que era. Señor… Levantó los ojos del periódico, me miró, y me regaló su sonrisa torcida de depredador canalla, en ese momento fue cuando me sentí húmeda y me sonrojé levemente. ¡Céntrate Bella! Me acerqué con los platos, le puse el suyo delante, y me senté a su lado.

-Te sienta bien ese color. – ¡Oh, por Dios! Me sonrojé aún más y agaché la cabeza mientras me mordía el labio. No me acostumbraba a que me viese hermosa, ni a que me lo dijese. Dobló el periódico y lo dejó a un lado. – Y ese sonrojo no hace más que mejorar el efecto. – Lo miré algo avergonzada y sonriéndole de forma tímida. Ya sé que me había visto desnuda de todas las formas posibles, pero no podía evitarlo.

Gracias al cielo, la Sra. Marshall tocó suavemente con los nudillos en la puerta y entró con mi café. Le había dibujado una flor encima de la espuma con el cacao.

-Muchas gracias. – Le sonreí agradecida por el bonito detalle, por lo visto, las personas dedicadas al servicio de Edward, se habían propuesto mimarme. Edward miraba la escena y el café con expresión divertida y una ceja alzada.

-No hay de qué, Srta. Swan, es un placer, esto es azúcar de vainilla, por si le apetece. – Colocó en la mesa un pequeño azucarero plateado, o de plata, quién sabe. Y me ruboricé todavía más. ¡Qué mañana llevaba! ¡Y qué bien me caía la Sra. Marshall! Aunque hubiese ignorado olímpicamente mi petición de que me llamase Bella.

Cuando nos quedamos solos, Edward seguía mirándome todavía con la expresión divertida, y algo calculadora… ¿Qué estaría pensando?

-¿Has decidido los ejercicios que te gustaría hacer? – ¡Joder! No. ¿Qué era…? ¿Pilates o Yoga…? El yoga sonaba terriblemente aburrido.

-Creo que me inclinaré por el Pilates. – Edward se limitó a asentir brevemente con la cabeza.

-Bien, empezarás esta misma tarde después del trabajo, le dedicarás una hora diaria. – ¿Una hora diaria? Se me escapó un quejido en voz alta. Me enderecé y miré a Edward algo temerosa, que había detenido su café a medio camino y me lanzaba una mirada de advertencia.

-Isabella… –

-Es sólo… que… ¿Todos los días? – Asintió. – ¿Y la Vertical Pole? – Pareció pensarlo unos instantes.

-Call no ha tenido tiempo de encontrar a nadie todavía, mientras tanto harás Pilates todos los días, luego, ya veremos. – Fin de la discusión. Bueno, al menos era algo… Empecé con mi desayuno, tenía hambre.

-¿Estás practicando los ejercicios de Kegel? – ¡Mierda! Sólo le había dado un mordisco a mi tostada. Mastiqué y tragué.

-No sin que tú lo sepas. – Lo dije en un susurro, mientras que notaba cómo el calor teñía mis mejillas violentamente.

Edward ensanchó la sonrisa, y sus ojos se estrecharon divertidos. Me alegraba que se divirtiese conmigo, pero yo estaba pasando un mal rato.

-Tienes que practicar, quiero que tengas los músculos vaginales fuertes, flexibles y bien tonificados. – Este quería convertirme en toda una atleta vaginal. Igual necesitaba serlo… Apreté mis muslos bajo la mesa.

-No es que no quiera practicarlos, es que… No me acuerdo, y tampoco sé bien cómo hacerlo. – Ya lo solté, y Edward pareció encajarlo con deportividad.

-Te mandaré un correo electrónico con los ejercicios y como hacerlos correctamente. Y te he comprado algo que te ayudará a practicar, cuando regresemos del trabajo, te lo daré. –

Me quedé mirándolo intensamente, había conseguido intrigarme como nunca. Haciendo un cálculo rápido, me imaginé que se trataría de un nuevo juguete. Cuando estuviese en la oficina, buscaría en internet los ejercicios de Kegel, y todo lo relacionado con su práctica, no quería que volviese a pillarme con la guardia baja. De todas formas no perdía nada por intentarlo…

-¿Y no puedes decirme de qué se trata? – Pequeña bruja aprendiz de manipuladora… Pero con éste vas lista, ¡Ja! Mi conciencia me reñía desde algún punto de mi cerebro, pero hice mi mejor esfuerzo para ignorarla, y sonreírle a Edward de forma dulce.

Él me sonrió a su vez, dejando claro que en el juego de las sonrisas, él siempre iba a ganarme, y en lo que a manipulación del otro se refería, me llevaba siglos de experiencia.

-Isabella… ¿De verdad quieres jugar conmigo a eso? – Me encogí de hombros y le sonreí de forma pícara. – Ya lo verás esta tarde. –

Suspiré resignada y me conformé con mi búsqueda por internet. Seguimos desayunando, pero a mí me rondaba otra pregunta por la cabeza.

-Edward… ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? – Apoyó los codos en la mesa, se sujetó la barbilla con el pulgar, y mordió su dedo índice. Me miró con una expresión entre divertida y exasperada, e hizo un gesto condescendiente con la mano.

-Anoche… – Joder, a ver cómo digo esto. – El vibrador… Tengo curiosidad, era la primera vez que… – Y ya no pude seguir, tenía la boca tan seca que tuve que beberme casi de un solo trago mi zumo de naranja.

Edward se recostó contra el respaldo de la silla, con esa expresión perversa tan sexy y caliente… Volví a apretar mis muslos, los recuerdos de la noche anterior y su mirada me estaba excitando. Pffff, qué mañana llevaba.

-¿Te gustó? – Con solo esas dos palabras, pude darme cuenta de que también le estaban afectando los recuerdos. Su tono de voz se había oscurecido, y me pareció ver como su nuez se movía al tragar. Me mordí el labio, lo deseaba de una forma agónica. Asentí con la cara completamente roja.

-Si eres buena, te lo enseñaré esta noche. Y si eres realmente buena, quizás podamos volver a jugar con él. – Se había acercado a mí, y me sostenía la barbilla con dos dedos, sus ojos brillaban perversos.

-Eso me recuerda… No he recogido el Cuarto de Juegos, tiene que estar hecho un desastre. – ¿Se molestaría conmigo por desordenada? Sabía que no había sido solo culpa mía, pero supuse que recoger la ropa y hacer la cama era lo menos que Edward esperaba de mí.

-No te preocupes por eso, la Sra. Marshall lo ha hecho ya esta mañana, excepto el vibrador, de eso me encargo yo. –

Alcancé un nuevo tono de rojo, toda una hazaña para una sola mañana.

-No te preocupes, todo el personal de servicio muestra un escrupuloso respeto por mi… nuestra vida privada, y tienen mi total confianza. – Lo dijo de una forma tan segura y tranquila, que hizo que me sintiese un poco mejor, como si nuestra relación fuese de lo más natural del mundo. Y quizás lo fuese, yo tenía tan poca experiencia… Y ellos me cuidaban, incluso tenía la sensación de que les caía bien. No me juzgaban.

Edward se quedó serio de repente. Abrió su chaqueta, del bolsillo interior sacó un enorme fajo de billetes y lo puso sobre la mesa junto a los restos del desayuno.

-Quiero que tengas este dinero. – Casi ni me digné a mirar la exorbitante cantidad que descansaba entre los platos del desayuno. Me concentré en terminar mi delicioso capuccino, y en ignorarlo con todas mis fuerzas. Pero su mirada tenía tal intensidad, que me estaba poniendo histérica.

-No quiero ese dinero, ni lo necesito. – Seguí mirando al frente, si lo miraba a los ojos, o simplemente a la cara, esta conversación habría terminado mucho antes de empezar.

-No te lo estoy pidiendo. – Permanecía calmado, con la voz fría y contenida, dispuesto a presentar batalla. Entonces mi conciencia saltó como impulsada por un mecanismo, y ninguna de mis Bellas hizo lo más mínimo por detenerla, al contrario, la protegieron como guardaespaldas a un jefe de gobierno, en ese terreno, teníamos un pacto de estado.

-No soy tu puta. – Yo también podía ser una fría negociadora, sobretodo, cuando me enrocaba*. Permanecí tercamente en mi postura, no podía permitirme mirarlo.

Edward suspiró frustrado, y pude ver por el rabillo del ojo, que se pellizcaba el puente de la nariz. Ese gesto sólo lo hacía cuando estaba realmente cabreado y tratando de calmarse. Me daba igual.

-Isabella… No te estoy pagando por follar conmigo. – Su voz dejaba entrever lo que ya sabía por su gesto. Estaba a punto de perder la paciencia. No me moví de mi postura ni un centímetro. Y los segundos pasaron lentos y agónicos sin que ninguno de los dos dijese absolutamente nada. Yo además, permanecía como una estatua con la mirada perdida en el paisaje que rodeaba la casa. El ambiente se espesaba con rapidez a nuestro alrededor.

-¡Mírame cuando te hablo! – Su potente voz resonó por toda la habitación. Acompañó su orden con un deje glacial que no presagiaba nada bueno, lo que hizo que diese un respingo y me girase para verlo. ¡Mierda! ¡Ya lo miré!

-Es para tus gastos. – Lo dijo más tranquilo, pero con ese tono autoritario que no admitía réplica. Noté como me hervía la sangre de coraje. La mirada temerosa que le había lanzado en un principio, se transformó en otra de enfado. ¡Qué coño…! Yo también estaba cabreada.

Solté la taza vacía y respiré hondo para enfrentarme a él. No iba a gritarle, pero me moría de ganas de hacerlo.

-No sé a qué gastos te refieres, no salgo sola, siempre voy contigo, y cuando vamos a algún sitio, nunca me dejas pagar. Tengo más ropa de la que puedo ponerme, y no necesito absolutamente nada. Y si lo necesitase, tengo mi propio dinero. – Ya está. Mi autoestima me palmeaba la espalda, lo había dicho calmada y firme, pero sin esconder que también estaba enfadada.

-Es para que puedas comer en un buen restaurante cuando yo no pueda hacerlo contigo, por si ves algo que te gusta, o que necesites. – Ese tono paternalista y calmado resultaba muy convincente. Quizás para otras, no para mí. Aunque había dinero más que suficiente para comprarme un nuevo portátil. No, no quería ni pensarlo.

-No pienso aceptar tu dinero. – Su mirada se volvió glaciar al escuchar mi respuesta.

-El dinero es parte de mi "mas", va conmigo. Lo tengo y quiero compartirlo contigo, fui muy claro al explicarte esa parte. – Sucio tramposo. Me estaba forzando a ignorar mis principios para estar con él. Si no hubiese estado tan desesperada por volver a su lado… Pero lo estabas, dijo mi conciencia. Lo estábamos, puntualizó Julieta, mientras que las demás asentían.

Suspiré resignada, había vuelto a ganar, y era una completa pérdida de tiempo y de energía discutir con él. Me levanté a mi pesar, recogí el fajo de billetes de la mesa, y lo guardé en uno de los cajones del mueble que había al fondo.

-Gracias Edward. – Le dije mientras me inclinaba para besarlo en la mejilla. No pude disimular mi enfado contenido, y se filtró por mi voz. Edward me fulminó con la mirada, como si lo hubiese insultado, mientras que volvía a sentarme en mi silla.

-Ven aquí. – Se palmeó la pierna a la vez que pronunciaba esas palabras. Mi estómago se encogió al reconocer la amenaza en esa inocente invitación. Me levanté obediente y me senté en su regazo nerviosa. Esperaba de todo corazón no empezar el día con un nalgueo. ¿Cómo no me había acordado de ese pequeño detalle mientras discutíamos? Pasé mi brazo sobre sus hombros, y él me rodeó la cintura con una mano, mientras que la otra acariciaba mi pierna bajo el vestido.

-Sabes que hay muchas formas de ponerte sobre mis rodillas. ¿Verdad, Isabella? – Sonó seductor el muy maldito. Me limité a asentir como una niña buena, mirándolo a sus maravillosos ojos mientras me mordía el labio. ¡Dios…! ¿Cómo podía manejarme de esa forma?

-Obedéceme, o de lo contrario te garantizo que no vas a poder sentarte en un par de días. – La mano que tenía bajo mi vestido, lo había subido sin que me diese cuenta, dejando todo el lateral de mi nalga descubierto con el liguero. Me di cuenta de esa circunstancia cuando sentí el azote rápido y fuerte que me soltó sobre esa parte. Di un respingo inhalando de golpe.

Abrí la boca para protestar, no era justo que cuando le discutiese algo, zanjase la conversación amenazándome con azotarme. Pero la mirada que me lanzó me disuadió por completo. Y si a eso le sumamos el pellizco que me regaló de propina, pues… ¡qué decir!, tuvo un efecto mágico sobre mi actitud.

Me levanté de sus rodillas de un salto, bajándome el vestido, me dirigí de nuevo al cajón donde había tirado sin ningún respeto el dinero, y saqué un par de billetes de cien dólares. Me giré para enseñárselos.

-Con esto tengo más que suficiente, cuando necesite más, vendré a por él. ¿De acuerdo? – Mi dulce voz había aparecido, y la expresión de Edward, se suavizó al escucharme. Pero creo que no logré convencerlo. No me importaba, de todas formas, los billetes se iban a deshacer de viejos en mi cartera.

-De acuerdo, sé la cantidad que hay en ese cajón, y me aseguraré de que va disminuyendo. – ¡Mierda! Tenía que pensar en otro sitio para ir guardándolo. No era capaz de salirme con la mía ni una sola vez, cuando se trataba de mentirle un poco.

-Vuelve aquí y dame un beso, las niñas buenas agradecen sus regalos. – Me sonría sin disimular su triunfo, se palmeó de nuevo la pierna, y ya no pude seguir enfadada con él. ¿Cómo iba a seguir cabreada cuando me decía esas cosas? Me derretí por dentro, y me acerqué sonriendo a medias a sentarme en sus rodillas, dejando el dinero sobre la mesa.

Lo abracé, hundí las manos en su pelo, y lo besé dulce y despacio, acariciándolo con mi lengua, justo como había aprendido a hacerlo con sus besos. Se estaba dejando besar, por una vez no era él quien dirigía el beso, pero lo correspondía con ganas, y decidí que tenía que aprovechar esa pequeña concesión que me hacía por mi derrota en el tema del dinero. Me acerqué a él todo lo que pude, pegué mis senos a su firme pecho, y me deslicé sobre sus piernas para sentarme sobre su polla. Descubrí con infinito placer que estaba duro. Eso es chico malo, bien duro. Tiré suavemente de su pelo mientras profundizaba el beso. Mmmm, me gustaba mucho besarlo. Sus manos se ciñeron con fuerza en mi cintura y pierna y yo me moví sugerentemente sobre su dura polla, y un suave gemido se escapó de sus labios. Esa era mi venganza, sabía que no teníamos tiempo para hacer nada. Decidí rematarlo sin piedad.

-Gracias… Señor. – Mi voz baja, seductora y suave hizo que su pene saltase bajo mi trasero. Hice un esfuerzo sobrehumano para reprimir mi sonrisa.

-No hay de qué Isabella. – Contestó con una sonrisa canalla. Sabía perfectamente lo que estaba haciendo, pero me dejaba jugar a que lo tenía en mis manos. – Me gustan estas botas, y me gustas tú. Voy a follarte en cada rincón de esta casa, y es una casa muy grande, pero ahora tenemos que irnos. Levanta ese precioso trasero, antes de que me lo piense mejor y te tumbe sobre la mesa para tratarte como te mereces, pequeña golfa. –

Me estremecí de pies a cabeza, pero me puse en pié después de plantarle un último beso, ya había conseguido mi pequeña venganza, así que me aguantaría las ganas.

Recogí el dinero, el bolso, mi portátil para que le echasen un vistazo, y el abrigo. Edward me esperaba para salir hacia el trabajo. De camino, el teléfono de Edward, funcionando en modo pesadilla, sonó constantemente.

-Sí pero esa empresa nos interesa, tengo entendido que están atravesando algunos problemas económicos… no, nada serio, pero necesitan una inyección de capital que nosotros podemos aportar, es un buen momento para entrar… abarcan un sector que nosotros no, estaríamos ampliando nuestro radio de acción… bien, quiero los informes económicos sobre mi mesa cuando llegue, los miraré con cuidado, y si no hay nada, me interesa reunirme con ellos lo antes posible, arréglelo para hoy mismo. – Y colgó. Tan frío y autoritario…

Cuando llegamos al edificio Cullen, subimos juntos en el ascensor, algunas personas quisieron subir con nosotros, pero al ver a Edward dentro del ascensor, parecieron cambiar de opinión, al llegar a mi planta, Edward me dio un delicioso beso en los labios a modo de despedida, y una sonrisa torcida. Se quedó con mi portátil para que el equipo informático lo viese.

-Sé buena y trabaja mucho, luego te llamo para ver cómo vas. – Le sonreí y me fui feliz a conocer a mi nuevo jefe. Esperaba que fuese mucho mejor que Newton, aunque para eso no hacía falta esforzarse mucho.

El señor Albrook resultó ser un hombre muy amable y profesional, rondaba los cincuenta largos, estaba algo rellenito, y tenía ese aire de eficacia que rodeaba a todos los empleados de Edward. Al parecer estaba al corriente de que el Sr. Cullen y yo manteníamos una relación personal, esas fueron sus palabras, de que tendría libertad de horarios, y dijo que había revisado mi trabajo y le gustaba, que siguiese tal como iba, que eso era lo que pretendía de mí. Sin más me retiré de su oficina, para volver a la mía y retomar mi rutina. Me sentía aliviada, y de buen humor, presentía que con el Sr. Albrook, las cosas serían notablemente más sencillas que con Newton.

Al entrar en mi oficina, un enorme ramo de preciosas rosas color crema con el centro rosa, me esperaba sobre la mesa en un jarrón de cristal. La tarjeta permanecía dentro del sobre.

"_Feliz vuelta al trabajo, nena. Edward"_

Julieta no se lo podía creer. Me tuve que sentar de lo que mis piernas temblaron. ¿Cómo podía ser tan cambiante e impredecible? Había pasado del cariño, a la manipulación, a la amenaza, y al romanticismo en apenas unas horas. Acabaría volviéndome loca. Ya te tiene loca, dijo una voz cantarina en mi cabeza. Busqué mi móvil y tecleé mi mensaje de agradecimiento.

-"_Muchísimas gracias por las flores, son preciosas, gracias, mi amor." –_

Y pulsé enviar antes de que pudiese arrepentirme de las dos últimas palabras. Casi inmediatamente después, vibró un mensaje en el móvil:

-"_Ya me darás las gracias cuando regresemos a casa. Ahora, trabaje Srta. Swan, no le pago para que se dedique a escribirle mensajes a su novio. Besos (justo en el cuello, bajo la oreja y bajando) –_

Mmmm... novio... ronroneé de gusto. No lo pude resistir.

-"_Sí… Señor" –_

Me impulsé con la silla de oficina y giré riendo. Adoraba a ese hombre con toda mi alma. Todas y cada una de sus facetas. Me sentía feliz, a pesar de todo, gracias a todo. Pero me obligué a concentrarme en el trabajo. Iba a ponerme, lo juro, pero llegó el mail de Edward con los Ejercicios de Kegel, y me recordó mi búsqueda pendiente.

Estaba ya centrada en los planos, cuando Jessica entró en la oficina con una falsa sonrisa plasmada en la cara. ¡Mierda! No me había vuelto a acordar de esa petarda.

-Hola Bella, me preguntaba dónde te habías metido, ¿sabes? Hay quién apostó a que te habían despedido. Yo no lo creí, por supuesto, pero no podía dejar de estar intrigada por tu repentina desaparición. – "_…por supuesto…"_ Improvisé mi mejor sonrisa falsa, y me dispuse a mentirle como toda una profesional.

-Umm, no, nada de eso, simplemente he estado enferma, una gripe horrible y súper contagiosa. No sabes qué fiebre he tenido, y toda mi familia anda contagiada, apenas se atreven a salir a la puerta para no contagiar a nadie más. –

Su expresión se tensó, y palideció visiblemente. ¡Ja! No podía creer que una excusa tan infantil, hubiese colado. Me lo pasaba en grande mintiéndole a esa alcahueta. Se detuvo en su camino hacia una de las sillas enfrente de mi mesa, y permaneció de pie a una distancia prudente.

-Eee, bueno, ¿pero ya estás mejor, no? – Incliné de lado la cabeza, dando a entender que estaba mejor a medias. Se veía nerviosa. – Bueno, ¿has conocido al Sr. Albrook, verdad?

-Sí, ya me he reunido con él. –

-En fin, en ese caso te dejo trabajar tranquila. Hasta luego. –

-Adiós Jessica. – Me sentía un poco culpable, pero es que me sacaba de quicio la gente tan intrigante.

A lo largo de la mañana, llamaron los del equipo informático, mi ordenador estaba listo para su funeral, pero que la buena noticia era que podían recuperar los datos. Eso me consoló, tenía fotos de la familia, y de cuando yo era pequeña, de Alice, la universidad, la Isla… Toda mi vida en fotos, guardada allí. Me alegraba no perderlas.

Poco después me llamó Edward, y la melodía que le tenía asignada, hizo que mi vientre se contrajese placenteramente. Pero llamó para decir que tenía un almuerzo de negocios de última hora, que aún así, llegaría a tiempo para recogerme a la salida, y volver juntos a casa. Me sentí algo decepcionada. A la hora del almuerzo, bajé a la cafetería que estaba al lado, y almorcé junto con otras compañeras, no había rastro de Jessica. Volví al trabajo y continué ganándome el sueldo, hasta la hora de salir. Recogí todo, y bajé para encontrarme con Edward. Lo había echado de menos, y estaba desenado verlo.

Al salir del edificio, el enorme Mercedes estaba aparcado en la puerta, en el sitio reservado para el Puto Amo. Al verme salir, Edward bajó del coche, y me esperaba con una hermosa sonrisa en los labios. Estaba deseando llegar a sus brazos.

Tenía enfocado mi objetivo, y me dirigía a él, cuando noté un fuerte tirón del brazo que me dejó parada en el sitio. Sentí pánico ante lo violento del agarre. Todavía no me había girado para ver quién me detenía, cuando vi a Edward acercarse a largas zancadas con cara de absoluta ira. Giré la cabeza y creí que la tierra se abría bajo mis pies.

¡Jacob! Todas las alarmas se dispararon en el Cuartel General.

Antes de que pudiese reaccionar, Edward se había interpuesto entre nosotros, tirando de mí y obligando a Jake a que me soltase. Éste puso una sonrisa desafiante y le sostuvo la mirada. ¡Oh, joder! No hagas eso insensato. Despacio, desvió la mirada de Edward a mí, ignorándolo.

-Bella, he venido para hablar contigo a solas, y los gorilas de seguridad no han querido dejarme pasar, así que te he esperado. No pienso irme hasta no haberte dicho un par de cosas. ¿Dónde podemos ir para tener esa conversación? – Se mantenía terco en su empeño, y había puesto una cara de preocupación, que consiguió ablandarme.

Pero por otra parte… ¿de qué hablaba? Yo no tenía absolutamente nada nuevo que decirle desde la última vez. Creí que había sido bastante clara.

-No vas a hablar con ella, ni en público, ni en privado. – La voz de Edward sonó categórica y fría, contenida y amenazante. Me mantenía detrás de su cuerpo, protegiéndome… o acaparándome.

Jake soltó una risa socarrona y chulesca. Se quedó mirándolo de arriba abajo, con las manos en los bolsillos de los vaqueros. Edward le sostenía la mirada, con la expresión esculpida en piedra, en su traje azul oscuro. Totalmente opuestos. Jake, moreno, muy musculoso, vaqueros, deportivas, camisa de cuadros y sudadera vieja. Edward, alto, elegante, fibroso y ágil, en ese impecable traje de sastrería a medida, pálido y glorioso, con los zapatos impolutos. Edward emanaba vibraciones peligrosas, que a mí me tenían al borde del colapso nervioso, y que a Jake parecían no afectarle en absoluto. Mierda… esto no iba a acabar bien.

-¿De qué tiene miedo Sr. Cullen? – El tono desafiante no contribuía a calmar las cosas. Si a eso le añadimos que Call y el personal de seguridad se habían acercado ante el obvio enfrentamiento… Edward mantuvo una fría calma.

-Vamos dentro, hay demasiados ojos pendientes de nosotros. –

Edward me guió a paso ligero dentro del edificio, sujetándome por el brazo con algo más de firmeza de la necesaria, hasta una pequeña sala de reuniones de la planta baja, parecía del equipo de seguridad. Me quedé de pié, esperando a que Jake entrase para enfrentarlo. No podía creer lo que me estaba haciendo. La hostilidad que emanaba Edward, era cada vez más dura y palpable. Él se sentó en una de las sillas, en primera fila para ver el espectáculo con la pierna cruzada y las manos en los bolsillos, se había desabrochado la chaqueta, y yo no me atrevía ni a mirarlo directamente a los ojos. Me sentía como si estuviese siendo sometida a alguna prueba. Por culpa de Jake, que entró como si la cosa no tuviese nada que ver con él. Me dieron ganas de abofetearlo.

-Quiero hablar contigo... a solas. –

-Jake… – Empecé a decir, pero Edward me cortó.

-No voy a dejaros a solas, a menos que Isabella me lo pida expresamente. – Ahí empezaba mi prueba. Miré a uno y a otro. Si hubiese sido físicamente posible desaparecer, lo hubiese hecho en ese mismo momento. Esto traería consecuencias para mí, todavía no sabía como de graves, pero Edward no se limitaría a hacer como si nada hubiese pasado. Jugaba nerviosa con la pulsera, mientras intentaba poner en orden mi mente y tranquilizarme. Bueno, empezaría por el principio.

-Qué haces aquí Jake? – Sonrió con una especie de mueca de asco y soltó el aire de golpe.

-He venido a por ti, ¿no es evidente? – Mi corazón se detuvo.

-¿Cómo que has venido a por mí? – De repente sentí miedo. – ¿Ha pasado algo en mi casa? – Me llevé la mano al pecho angustiada.

-No Bella, no ha pasado nada. – Volví a respirar y mi corazón reanudó su marcha. ¡Qué alivio! Pero mi alivio duró poco, Si no había venido a avisarme de algo…

-Jake, entonces no sé lo que quieres, esta es mi vida, y mi trabajo. ¿Dónde pretendes que vaya? –

-Desapareciste, has cambiado tu número de teléfono… Quiero que vuelvas a casa, a Forks de vuelta conmigo, quiero que me des una oportunidad. – Era oficial, se le había ido la cabeza por completo. Mis ojos se abrieron con miedo e incredulidad, una cosa era saber que Jake quería algo conmigo, y otra muy diferente, era que lo dijese delante de Edward.

-No, ya hemos hablado de esto. Esta es la vida que he elegido, para la que llevo años preparándome, y no voy de vuelta a Forks a menos que no tenga otra salida. – Lo dije con un hilo de voz. Esto no podía estar pasándome, cada palabra que pronunciaba se prestaba a la posible interpretación de que estábamos juntos, y yo lo había dejado para estar con Edward.

-Me estás diciendo que no a Forks. ¿Qué hay de lo de darme una oportunidad? – Me hervía la sangre. Julieta estaba organizando un pelotón de fusilamiento.

-A eso es a lo que me refiero cuando digo que ya hemos hablado de "eso". – ¡Qué terco!

-Entonces estás decidida… ¿De verdad vas a renunciar a la felicidad por tener una aventura con él? – Al decir "él" lo señaló con la cabeza, y yo le lancé una rápida mirada a Él. Observaba la escena inmóvil y en silencio, nada en su actitud dejaba entrever lo que estaba pensando.

Respiré profundamente para tratar de calmarme. A ver cómo le metía a este en la cabeza, que no iba a estar con él de ninguna manera.

-Dime algo Bella. ¿Qué vas a hacer cuando se canse de ti? Cuando te cambie por otra, por una modelo, o actriz de moda, o una puta cualquiera. Sabes que yo nunca te haría algo así. – Eso había dolido. Y fue injusto. Tenía una habilidad innata para herirme.

-Eso no es asunto tuyo. – No pude ocultar la tristeza en mi voz.

-Sí lo es, tu sitio está junto a alguien como yo, no como el "Señor Cullen", jugamos en ligas distintas, nosotros bailamos para gente como él, no nos mezclamos con ellos para ser su juguete. – Mi autoestima acusó el golpe.

-Isabella, espérame en el coche. – No. No quería irme, pero las palabras de Jake hacían mella en mi armadura. Estaba exponiendo todos mis miedos, pero ya era tarde para volver a pensar en eso. Me había lanzado al vacío, y esperaba de todo corazón que abajo hubiese red de protección, y si no la había… daría igual, ya estaría muerta como para poder lamentarme.

Negué tozudamente con la cabeza, lo que hizo que me ganase una firme mirada de advertencia por parte de Edward.

-No quiere irse, ¿por qué no dejas que ella decida lo que quiere hacer y que hable por sí misma? –

-Tienes agallas muchacho, pero no eres muy inteligente. Quieres que ella hable por sí misma, y eso lo dice alguien que pretende que renuncie a toda su vida y a un brillante futuro, para ir a un pueblo a cambio de nada. – Hizo una pausa para dejar que sus palabras calasen. – Ella ya te ha dicho que no quiere ir contigo. Lo que le estás proponiendo, es lo más egoísta que he escuchado en mucho tiempo. – Un mortal silencio cayó sobre nosotros, las palabras de Edward resonaban en mi cabeza, mezcladas con las de Jake.

-Call, acompañe a la Srta. Swan al coche. – Call abrió la puerta para entrar, pero permaneció respetuosamente en la entrada esperando.

-Edward… por favor. – Me lanzó una mirada que prometía consecuencias.

-¿Has pensado en ella por un momento? ¿Has pensado en que ella merece a alguien que la ame de verdad? ¿No se te ha pasado por la cabeza que Bella estaría mejor con alguien como yo? – Jake contraatacaba, no se daba por vencido. Ni veía la realidad. ¿O era yo quien permanecía ajena a la realidad, envuelta en el hechizo de Edward?

-No digas esas cosas Jake, no sabes nada de nosotros. –

-Sé lo suficiente Bella… Sé que cuando te deje por otra, quizás sea tarde para nosotros, no estaré ahí para ti eternamente. –

-Somos amigos, ¿me estás diciendo que si te necesito, no estarás para ayudarme? – Me di cuenta tarde, implícitamente, había admitido que era consciente de que antes o después, Edward me abandonaría. No me atreví a mirarlo.

-No puedo prometerte eso. – Asentí de forma grave. Estaba viendo su egoísmo en toda su magnitud. ¡Qué decepción! Pretendía que lo dejase todo para ir tras él a Forks, no le importaba que no lo amase, no le importaba que amase a otro, me quería a su lado, y no valoraba nada más allá de eso. Ya no había nada más que hablar.

-Está bien Jake, como tú quieras… Te deseo que seas muy feliz. –

-Me gustaría poder decirte lo mismo. – Fue el golpe de gracia.

-Isabella, ya es suficiente, ve al coche. Call… – Volvió a abrir la puerta y la sostuvo para mí.

Esa vez no discutí, me dejé acompañar por Call hasta el coche, sin lanzar ni una mirada hacia los hombres que dejaba atrás, con el corazón temblando por lo que podía estar pasando dentro de esa sala. Me encogí sobre el asiento. No podía creer lo que había hecho Jake. Call permaneció en el interior conmigo, en varias ocasiones pude ver su mirada preocupada, buscando la mía por el espejo retrovisor. Luchaba por contener las lágrimas. Me parecía totalmente ridícula la actitud de Jake. Y me había puesto en una situación muy delicada con Edward. No sabía lo que podía esperar cuando llegásemos a casa.

Al salir Call del coche, me trajo de vuelta de mis reflexiones y volví a mirar hacia el edificio. Edward se acercaba con paso decidido, y una fiera determinación plasmada en los fríos ojos. Se sentó a mi lado, y me lanzó una mirada que me heló la sangre. ¡Por Dios…! ¿Qué habría pasado entre ellos dos ahí dentro? ¿Cuánto tiempo habían pasado discutiendo? ¿Un siglo?

El enfado de Edward hacía que el ambiente dentro del coche fuese irrespirable. Me sudaban las palmas de las manos, y temblaba de pies a cabeza. El silencio tenso que nos envolvía, se fue espesando a medida que nos acercábamos a casa. Mi loba estaba seriamente preocupada, Edward era totalmente impredecible.

En el ascensor conseguí juntar el valor necesario para atreverme a preguntar.

-Edward… por favor… dime qué ha pasado entre vosotros. ¿Dónde está Jake? – Me miraba desde el otro extremo del ascensor, apoyado en la pared, con un gesto frío y distante. Estaba analizándome. Podía sentir como sus ojos escaneaban cada milímetro de mi expresión, de mi postura, cada entonación de mis palabras…

-¿De verdad quieres saberlo? ¿O sólo te preocupa el muchacho? – Jamás podría acostumbrarme esa voz fría y desapasionada, pero había aprendido que se trataba de un escudo, su forma de poner una distancia de seguridad entre nosotros. ¡No! ¡Otra vez no! No permitiría que volviésemos al principio.

-Es mi amigo a pesar de todo. Esto se le pasará. – Sus ojos se aceraron incluso más.

-No tengo la más mínima idea de dónde ha podido ir, debería haber llamado a la policía, pero "tu amigo" tiene surte de que no quiera escándalos. –

Eso me tranquilizaba, Jake se había ido. Ahora tendría que ocuparme de Edward. No soportaba la forma en la que me miraba. Intenté acercarme, pero algo en sus ojos me disuadió de hacerlo. Fue intimidante, como si estuviese luchando con todas sus fuerzas contra algo, y estuviese a punto de perder.

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron en el recibidor, y Edward salió disparado fuera, como si no pudiese soportar mi presencia ni un solo segundo más. Tenía ganas de llorar. ¡Maldito Jake! Se creía con derecho a venir, y montar una escena delante del único hombre al que he amado con toda mi alma. Mi Hombre, tan fuerte y tan frágil a la vez, tan orgulloso y poderoso… Por favor, por favor, que no me abandone… ¿Qué le habría dicho Jake? ¿Se habría atrevido a mentirle sobre nosotros?

No pude más. Seguiría a Edward hasta su estudio, dispuesta a enfrentarme a lo que fuese, ignorando las señales que me advertían que no fuese tras él. Todas mis Bellas me gritaban que fuese allí a solucionarlo, que no lo dejase imaginar cosas que no eran ciertas. Yo no habría llagado a estar donde me encontraba, si hubiese hecho caso de las señales. ¡Al carajo todo! Lo enfrentaría y que pasase lo que tuviese que pasar. En el Cuartel General, todas se preparaban para entrar en el refugio. Ya lo consideraban una segunda casa.

Dejé mis cosas sobre la mesa del recibidor, y me acerqué decidida al estudio, las puertas estaban cerradas, pero las abrí despacio para ver como Edward ponía música en el panel domótico del estudio. Suaves notas de música clásica llenaron el ambiente, y cristalinas voces entonaron un himno triste y lúgubre.

Giró la cabeza para mirarme, con una expresión que no pude descifrar, pero que no auguraba nada bueno. Pero yo estaba decidida.

-Edward… por favor, dime qué ha pasado. – Temblaba como una hoja, y mi voz era débil y temerosa.

No me contestó, pero avanzó hacia donde me encontraba y cerró la puerta a mi espalda. Se colocó delante, quemándome con esos ojos verdes. Permanecimos mirándonos a los ojos una eternidad, hasta que se abalanzó sobre mí, hundiendo sus manos en mi pelo y me besó de forma ruda y pasional. Yo me aferré a él ansiosa por disfrutar de cada sensación que ese beso provocaba en mi cuerpo. Temía que quisiese abandonarme por algo que Jake le hubiese podido decir, pero después de esa forma de besarme, me sentí mucho más tranquila. Lo que en un principio comenzó como un beso necesitado, subió en intensidad, manteniéndome pegada a su cuerpo. Su mano se cerró sobre mi pelo, nos separó tirando de él, y pude ver algo peligrosos en sus ojos que volvió a asustarme.

-Isabella… Estoy haciendo un gran esfuerzo por no perder la cabeza y empezar a gritarte. Dios… No sabes cuánto me gustaría gritarte, y azotarte, y tomarte a la fuerza hasta que grites mi nombre en éxtasis… Demostrarte que eres mía, que no puedes estar con nadie más que conmigo. –

Pronunció las palabras sobre mis labios, en un todo deliberadamente bajo y controlado, lo que las hacían más amenazadoras, aturdiéndome con su aliento y su mirada hipnótica. Me estremecí con una mezcla entre temor y excitación. Sus manos empezaron a recorrer mi cuerpo posesivamente, clavando los dedos en mi cintura, recorriendo mis muslos, mi vientre, los pechos, las nalgas. Notaba su respiración rasgada y en mi oído, y restregaba su durísima erección sobre la parte superior de mi vientre. Mi zorra quería, pero no se atrevía a salir.

-Dime algo… ¿Estás húmeda? ¿Te ha gustado ver como dos hombres quieren meterse en tus bragas? – Volvió a sujetarme del pelo, obligándome a alzar la cabeza y mirarlo. Entonces lo vi claro. ¡Oh, Edward…! ¡Estaba celoso! ¡Celoso!... ¿Eso era bueno? Mi zorra y Julieta opinaban que sí, las demás, que podía resultar demasiado peligroso.

De repente, una mano se cerró sobre mi nuca, sin apretar, pero con la fuerza justa como para dejarme pegada a él, mientras que su otra mano se deslizó bajo mis bragas y empezó a acariciarme, buscando mi centro con dedos exigentes.

-No, no me ha gustado. – Susurré, estaba empezando a perder el control a causa de sus "caricias". Clavaba mis dedos en sus hombros, aguantando su rudeza, sin saber cómo comportarme con él. Me tenía intimidada, fascinada y entregada a partes iguales.

-Te creo, no estás húmeda, pero pronto lo estarás para mí. – Inmediatamente mi vientre se contrajo, mi clítoris latió, y una abundante humedad mojó mi sexo y los dedos de Edward. Arqueé la espalda para tener más contacto con su dura polla.

-Eso es nena, mójate para tu hombre. Ese muchacho ha tenido la audacia de venir a por ti, a reclamarte. ¿Tiene derecho a reclamarte Isabella? ¿Quieres irte con él? –

Sus dedos se deslizaban por mi sexo de una forma enloquecedora. Gemí. Lo necesitaba dolorosamente, sentirlo dentro de mí.

-No, Edward, no tiene derecho a reclamarme, quiero quedarme contigo. Aaahhh. – Introdujo dos dedos en mi vagina y empezó a moverlos sin darme tregua mientras acariciaba el clítoris con el pulgar. Como siguiese así acabaría teniendo un orgasmo. Las paredes de mi vagina comenzaron a contraerse alrededor de sus dedos.

-Así que quieres quedarte a mi lado… ¿Estás segura? – Los dedos de Edward disminuyeron el ritmo de sus acometidas.

-Te amo, eres mi hombre. – No me había dado cuenta, pero Edward nos había movido hasta la pared cercana, y aprisionaba mi cuerpo contra ella. Sacó sus dedos de mí, y se separó lo justo para sacarme el vestido por la cabeza de un rápido movimiento.

-¿Estás segura? – Me giró para coger mis manos con las suyas y obligarme a ponerlas contra la pared, e inclinarme hacia delante, ofreciéndole así mi trasero. Pasó sus manos por mis pechos, y los acarició con fuerza. Resoplé ansiosa, en esa postura sólo podían pasar dos cosas. Metió los dedos bajo las pequeñas braguitas de encaje a la altura de mi sexo, los cerró alrededor de la delicada tela, y tiró fuerte para arrancármelas de un solo movimiento. Lo siguiente que sentí fue la anticipación crepitar por mis venas, justo antes de la palma de su mano restallando contra mi trasero desnudo. Solté todo el aire de golpe sonoramente, y bajé la cabeza entre mis brazos. ¡Maldito Jake!

-¿Eres mía Isabella? –

-Sí. – Jadeé. El Puto amo me tenía como más le gustaba tenerme, húmeda, sometida y entregada.

-Sé que no estamos en mi Cuarto de Juegos, pero necesito oírtelo decir. – Y yo se lo diría. Me excitaba ese juego tanto como a él.

-Sí, Señor. –

-Ahora voy a azotarte por no obedecerme delante de tu muchacho. Incorpórate. – ¿Qué? ¿Incorporarme?

Lo obedecí y Edward me quitó el sujetador, acariciando los pezones hasta ponerlos tensos, dejándome con el liguero, las medias y las botas. Pude ver como se deshacía de su chaqueta y corbata sin quitarme los ojos de encima. Acto seguido volvió a inclinarme sobre la pared despacio, y me preparé para recibir mi castigo. Las trágicas notas y voces seguían llenando el aire.

Pasó sugerentemente sus dedos a lo largo de mi espalda, acarició mis nalgas, y comenzó el ritual de posesión del maestro de ceremonias. A esas alturas, mi respiración era superficial y jadeante.

-Voy a azotarte porque no me has obedecido delante de "tu muchacho", me conoces, y sabes que no voy a permitir ese tipo de conducta. Contéstame Isabella. –

-Sí, Señor. – Lo susurré sin aliento.

-Esta mañana me has desafiado durante el desayuno, y desde entonces tengo ganas de enseñarte una lección. Te estoy modelando para complacerme, y la disciplina forma parte de lo que soy. Voy a darte diez azotes, y luego voy a follarte contra la pared en la que estás apoyada. Pero quiero saber qué se siente con esas botas sobre mis hombros, así que también te tomaré sobre mi mesa de despacho. ¿Eso te gustaría, Isabella? –

-Sí, por favor, Señor. – Mi zorra estaba fuera del refugio, pero mantenía la puerta abierta por si había que volver corriendo. Edward recorría mi espalda con sus dedos largos, ágiles y fuertes.

-Buena chica, voy a follarte de todas las formas posibles, reclamar cada centímetro de tu cremoso y perfecto cuerpo. – Metió dos dedos dentro de mi vagina, moviéndolos despacio, girándolos, y empujándome hacia la locura. – Eso incluye este precioso y virginal trasero. Quiero sexo anal Isabella. –

Al escuchar esas palabras me tensé y levanté la cabeza. Ya sabía que era una práctica habitual entre ciertas parejas, sin ir más lejos, Alice y Jasper… Pero yo nunca lo había hecho, y tenía mis reservas.

-Tranquila, no será todavía, no tengo prisas, y quiero que tú también lo desees, más tarde hablaremos de esto, pero ahora, tenemos un asunto pendiente. – Durante todo ese tiempo, había estado acariciando mis nalgas, supuse que a modo de pre-calentamiento. Me preparé mentalmente para lo que venía.

-No voy a ser suave Isabella, estoy realmente enfadado por lo que ha pasado esta tarde, si crees que es demasiado, pídeme que pare, y lo haré. No quiero lastimarte. ¿Lo has entendido? –

-Sí, Señor. – ¡Joder!

-Este es por desobedecerme esta tarde. – Y sin más retórica, descargó la palma de su mano sobre mi trasero. Fuerte. Un latigazo de dolor recorrió mi espalda, obligándome a soltar todo el aire de golpe. Las caricias que llegaron después aliviaron el picante calor que dejó su azote.

-Este para que no olvides a quién perteneces. – Restalló su mano en otra zona. Ya estaba preparada para la intensidad del azote, y no me sorprendió tanto como el primero.

-Este para que aprendas a no cuestionar mis decisiones. – Jadeé, no se estaba guardando nada. Su voz sonaba cada vez más rasgada y oscura.

-Este por alimentar las fantasías de ese muchacho con tu actitud ambigua. – Ese fue incluso más fuerte. ¡Mierda! ¡Como echaba de menos los primeros azotes que me dio!

-Este por ponerme celoso. – No aguantaría mucho más. Me mordía el labio, y pude notar el sabor de mi sangre. ¿Cuántos faltaban? Mi centro latió dolorosamente.

-Este por pasarte el desayuno desafiándome. – Menos mal que sus caricias de después contribuían a mitigar el dolor.

-Este por ser una inconsciente que sonríe, se ruboriza y es malditamente encantadora con todo el mundo. – Ese fue muy fuerte. Ya no pude más y solté un gemido lastimero.

-Por favor, Señor, por favor… – Gimoteé sin aliento. Permanecí en mi postura, sin atreverme a moverme ni un centímetro, confiando en que parase.

Me incorporó de mi vulnerable postura, y me abrazó con fuerza. Hundí mi nariz en su pecho, e inhalé profundamente su esencia. ¡Por fin! Estaba a salvo. Levantó mi cabeza y besó de forma devastadora, sujetándome con la mano por la cara.

-Lo has hecho muy bien pequeña. – Una mano voló hasta mi sexo y separó los pliegues para buscar mi centro. – Estás muy mojada nena. Rodéame con tus piernas. – Su voz era de excitación pura.

Sin más, me empujó contra la pared, me alzó por los muslos, liberó su polla y entró en mí de una sola y profunda estocada. Le clavé los dedos en sus fuertes hombros, y aguanté sus acometidas fuertes y profundas, sosteniéndome en precario equilibrio entre la cordura y la locura. Me empujaba contra la pared con cada embestida, y yo jadeaba y gemía incapaz de recordar ni mi nombre.

Buscó mi boca para besarme, lamerme, morderme, meterme la lengua… Jadeando dentro de ella. Estaba poseyéndome con todo lo que podía, su sexo, su boca, sus manos y cuerpo inmovilizándome contra la pared. Todavía tenía la camisa y los pantalones puestos, y los odié con toda mi alma, necesitaba sentir su piel contra la mía. Tuve que respirar, y Edward continuó su ataque por mi mandíbula y cuello. Iba a volverme loca de placer.

-Mía. –

-Mía. –

-Mía. –

Jadeaba en mi boca con cada embestida, repitiéndolo como un mantra, filtrándolo en mi mente hasta dejarlo grabado con fuego.

Dejé de sentir la pared en mi espalda desnuda, Edward me sostenía en brazos para dejarme sentada sobre la mesa, con mis piernas todavía enroscadas en su cadera y su polla dentro de mí. Ouch, eso dolió, pero reclamó toda mi atención cuando levantó mi pierna para ponerla sobre su hombro, mientras que la otra, la abría y la sujetaba sobre su brazo. Gracias al cielo yo era flexible, y necesitaba sentirlo con locura. Di un fuerte tirón de su camisa, y los botones saltaron por todo el estudio, me sujeté de ella, para incorporarme y abrazarlo con toda mi alma, mientras que él me follaba con toda la suya.

Clavé las uñas en su piel, hundí una mano en su pelo y tiré de él, necesitaba sentirlo. Las convulsiones de mi vientre comenzaron a ser más violentas, en la posición que me tenía, la fricción era enloquecedora. Nos miramos a los ojos mientras que nos consumíamos.

-Pídeme lo que quieras. – Jadeo.

-Lo que sea. – Gruñido.

-Para quedarte a mi lado. – Jadeo

-Y te lo daré. – Embestida profunda.

Augmf. Mi Edward… tan inseguro… Me embestía desesperado en su necesidad de poseerme, de someterme. Tonto…

-No puedes. Aaahmm. –

-Comprarme. – Gemido.

-Solo te quiero… a ti. –

Al escucharme redobló sus esfuerzos, tuve que soltarlo, incapaz de mantenerme en esa postura por más tiempo. Mi cabeza colgaba por el otro lado de la mesa, y todo mi cuerpo se agitaba con sus embestidas violentas y desesperadas, mientras que él se aferraba a mis piernas.

-Sí… sí… sí… Señor… –

-¡Sí, córrete! –

Se hundió profundamente dentro de mi cuerpo, mientras que mi vientre se cerraba alrededor de él atrapándolo, reteniéndolo. Mis jadeos se convirtieron casi en gritos, y él bramó su liberación.

Se desplomó sobre mí, soltando mis piernas, y aproveché para abrazarlo con ellas y mis brazos. Nuestras respiraciones eran erráticas y superficiales. Yo me hubiese quedado así toda la vida, abrazada a él, con su polla todavía dentro de mí, y el cuerpo entumecido de placer.

Pero Edward levantó la cabeza con angustia en sus ojos.

-Isabella, ya estás viendo el monstruo que soy, ahora que has empezado a ver mi lado oscuro… ¿Vas a abandonarme? No me mientas. –

Quiso disfrazar la angustia de su voz con su habitual autocontrol, pero ya no me engañaba, conocía cada matiz de sus palabras. Y lo conocía a él. O estaba empezando a hacerlo.

¡Oh, Edward…! Amor mío. Le sujeté la cara con mis manos, para asegurarme de que me miraba a los ojos mientras le respondía.

-No puedo. Ni quiero hacerlo. Te amo con toda mi alma, Edward. –

Pareció tranquilizarse, porque la agónica expresión de sus ojos, se suavizó, valoró mi respuesta, y curvó ligeramente hacia arriba las comisuras de sus labios. Se acercó despacio sin dejar de mirarme a los ojos, y me besó. Lenta y deliciosamente. Me besó los labios, la cara, el cuello… pero no como solía hacerlo de forma apasionada y arrebatadora, lo hizo dulcemente, acariciándome con sus labios y lengua. Como lo haría un amante entregado. Mi alma vibró de felicidad. A pesar de mi trasero…

-¿Qué me estás haciendo? –

De nuevo esa pregunta… Lo dijo casi frustrado, como si algo dentro de él ya no encajase en el mismo lugar que siempre había tenido.

No le contesté, me limité a seguir besándolo y acariciar su sedoso cabello entre mis dedos.

Volvió a separarse unos centímetros para mirar en mis ojos.

-Nunca he tenido nada en mi vida que me importase perder, o que no pudiese perder, hasta que te tuve a ti. No puedo perderte Bella. –

Todo el aire de mis pulmones se escapó entre mis labios.

* * *

*Enroque: movimiento de ajedrez en el que dos piezas se mueven a la vez para proteger al rey.

Como siempre, gracias a: sophia18, Naobi Chan, Fran Cullen Masen, Ninna Cullen, Nalee Masen, Ericastelo, whit cullen, CindyLo, Dreams Hunter, Verota, cyndi-cullen, bellaliz, Elyta, .Cullen, yudi, Ale-Javi, klaiva, Sethaum, Danika20, calalis, yukarito, VictoriamarieHale, robsten-pattinson, Paolastef, V, claudi17, zujeyane, deathxrevenge, krisny, madelinedarkgirl, amys cullen, lanenisita, Ale Cullen, carO21, jamlvg, Lucimell, Milhoja, maryecullen78, Dian Elizz, , carigt05, alimago, els, kellys, sandynin, InumeCari-Cullen, tlebd, Ginegine, , maristel, madaswan, blancanieves, magymc, Zela, Liyus_C, liduvina, arianna mansen, alma alv, IEOna gUAraNI CUllEN SWan, CIPM, carola, ., niita94, sianita, larosaderosas, Gabisita Black, y luigy. Muchísimas gracias por vuestras palabras, sois el motor de la historia.

Si alguna vez se me olvida alguien, es por un despiste, no me lo toméis a mal. Muchísimas gracias también a quienes me añaden a alertas y favoritos. Review=Preview


	29. Chapter 29

Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, y la historia es mía. Si eres menor de edad, no deberías estar leyendo esto, es Rated M, por lo que contiene escenas de sexo, vocabulario no apropiado para menores, y escenas no aptas para todos los públicos.

Ahora el capítulo: pensaba retrasarlo algo más, pero he decidido desvelar parte del pasado de Edward. No todo. Todavía.

* * *

29.- Edward y Bella.

¡Oh! Edward…

El tiempo parecía haberse detenido entre los dos, me había quedado aturdida, sólo fui capaz de reaccionar cuando la expresión de sus ojos cambió de una tierna vulnerabilidad a una fiera alarma. Algo había pasado por su cabeza que lo hizo retroceder el paso que había avanzado. Lo rodeé con mis brazos, buscando que me abrazase, que me asegurase de alguna forma, que lo que acababa de escuchar, no era mi imaginación diciéndome parte de lo que necesitaba oír.

Edward correspondió a mi abrazo con algo más de frialdad de la que esperaba, después de haberme dedicado toda esa pasión y deseo. Mi estómago se encogió dolorosamente a causa del miedo que paralizó mi cuerpo, y dejó congelado mi abrazo. Depositó un suave beso en mi frente, me acarició el pelo como quién ofrece consuelo a un niño, salió de mí, e intentó recomponer el desastre que nuestra batalla sexual había dejado en su ropa, obviamente sin éxito. Resopló frustrado, se pasó una mano por ese pelo que yo misma había dejado peor que de costumbre, y se alejó varios pasos, dándome la espalda, y dejándome más desnuda que nunca, más expuesta que nunca, y más confundida de lo que había llegado a estar en toda mi vida. Lo cual era una notable hazaña.

Todavía no puedo entender qué se apoderó de mí en ese instante. Pero sentí la necesidad de salir corriendo y huir de él, para evitar abofetearlo por su frialdad y sus cambios repentinos. Por tratarme como un troglodita, y luego, como si no significase absolutamente nada para él.

Me había azotado, después me había hecho suya de una forma primitiva, salvaje y apasionada… y todo eso yo lo hubiese aceptado con verdadera devoción por él, con amor, en mi afán de descifrar las complejas claves que mantenían a ese hombre en el más absoluto de los misterios. Por complacerlo.

Aunque los azotes por culpa de la obstinación de Jacob y sus celos me pareciesen de lo más injustos… Pero esta frialdad después... ¡Con eso no me sentía capaz de vivir! Si reaccionaba así de posesivo y celoso, lo menos que esperaba de él, era la confirmación de que de alguna manera, yo significaba algo en su vida, que estaba empezando a tener sentimientos por mí. De lo contrario, nada tendría sentido.

Miré en una especie de trance cómo recogía su chaqueta, la corbata, cómo resoplaba ante los pequeños jirones que los botones habían dejado en el lugar dónde fueron arrancados por mí… Mientras, mi sangre empezaba a hervir, notaba latir las sienes, y estaba empezando a sentirme mareada por estar hiperventilando. Salté de la mesa, recogí el vestido del sofá donde Edward lo había dejado al quitármelo, y salí disparada por la puerta del despacho, desnuda a excepción del liguero, las medias y las botas, procurando cubrir la parte delantera de mi cuerpo con el vestido sujeto con una mano, mientras que con la otra, intentaba apartar las lágrimas de mis ojos.

No sé si alguien me vio. Ni me importó que lo hiciesen, en lo último en lo que pensaba, era en alguien más que no fuese yo misma, por primera vez en mi vida.

Subí corriendo las escaleras, entré como una fuerza de la naturaleza en el dormitorio, y sin parame a nada, cerré la puerta del cuarto de baño y apoyé la espalda contra ella. Como siguiese respirando así, acabaría tirada en el suelo inconsciente. ¡Pero en ese momento lo veía todo rojo! ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Por qué Edward se había comportado así? ¿Por Jake? ¿Por celos? Sí… por todo eso y por algo más que no me contaba. Algo en su pasado que le hacía comportarse de esa forma tan… temperamental y cambiante. Ni siquiera Esme sabía de qué se trataba. ¡Acabaría por volverme loca!

Igual me sonreía de esa manera cálida que infundía confianza y seguridad en mí, que me ponía al borde del abismo emocional con esos ojos fríos e indiferentes.

Estaba en sus manos. Ninguna decisión relacionada con mi vida me pertenecía. Bien porque estaba enamorada de él hasta los huesos, y eso me dejaba casi totalmente incapacitada para otra cosa que no fuese querer complacerlo y hacerlo feliz, bien porque él tomaba todas y cada una de las decisiones por mí. Y eso de repente me hizo sentir ansiosa. ¿Cómo había llegado a este extremo? ¿Cómo había sido capaz de dejarme llevar hasta el punto, de poner toda mi vida en manos de un hombre que ni siquiera me había dicho que me amaba?

Tenía que intentar controlar mi respiración. Me sentía al borde de un ataque de pánico.

Estaba gimoteando mientras que gruesas lágrimas corrían por mis mejillas. Me fijé en mi atuendo, y comencé a desnudarme. Me senté en el banco con cuidado y me deshice de las botas mientras que trataba de analizar lo que estaba sintiendo.

Me sentía frágil, vulnerable, insegura… y luego estaban esas malditas voces en mi cabeza, cada una diciendo lo que tenía que hacer, sin pararse a reflexionar en las consecuencias que eso traería para las otras partes. Esa fragmentación me volvía débil. "_Divide y vencerás"_ según Julio César.

Quizás Edward necesitase una mujer más fuerte, más del tipo de Rosalie, no exactamente ella, porque estaba segura de que serían absolutamente incompatibles, pero sí segura de sí misma, capaz de enfrentarlo cuando hiciese falta, de aguantar su deseo, pasión y cambios sin quebrarse… Yo no me sentía con fuerzas para nada, ni para seguir así con él, ni mucho menos para dejarlo.

Si al menos tuviese algún tipo de certeza sobre los sentimientos de Edward… no dejaba de mandarme mensajes contradictorios, unas veces pensaba que estaba comenzando a enamorarse de mí, y otras veces, volvíamos al principio, solo que peor, porque yo cada vez estaba más perdidamente enamorada de él. Y los vacíos en su historia, no hacían más que aumentar el encanto del misterio. ¡Como si eso tuviese alguna maldita gracia…! Cada vez que me contaba algo era más doloroso que lo anterior. Pero cada vez me resultaba más y más complicado entenderlo. Faltaba la pieza clave, la parte que aportaría algo de luz a su comportamiento.

Me levanté una vez estuve completamente desnuda, y me lavé la cara. Cuando levanté la cabeza, no reconocí la imagen que me devolvía el espejo. Tenía los ojos enrojecidos, la cara pálida y el pelo hecho un desastre. Lo cepillé y recogí en un moño improvisado. No quise ni mirarme, toqué el espejo con mis dedos en la parte donde se reflejaba mi demacrada cara, y me giré para salir sin echarme un segundo vistazo. La algarabía de voces en mi cabeza no me dejaba pensar con claridad. ¡Basta! ¡Basta!...

No recuerdo qué me puse como ropa interior, pero fue lo primero que estaba en el cajón. Rebusqué entre mi vieja ropa, y encontré los vaqueros gastados, estaban rotos por una rodilla, desde aquella mudanza desastrosa con Alice, en la que dejamos la caja que contenía la vajilla olvidada en la acera. Sonreí con tristeza ante el recuerdo, me hacía mucha falta mi amiga.

Mis ojos captaron algo que me llamó la atención y encogió mi estómago. ¿Era esa la camisa que Edward llevaba puesta?... Me acerqué a comprobarlo, la saqué del cesto para lavar, y descubrí para mi desolación, que había estado allí mientras que yo lloraba encerrada en el baño. Ya no podía hacer nada al respecto, y él había preferido ignorarlo, o no entrometerse y darme espacio. No supe por cuál opción decidirme

Me colé una camiseta, un suave jersey de pico beige, y unos botines de piel que Edward había comprado para mí. Salí por la puerta del dormitorio poniéndome mi cazadora de cuero, metí el teléfono en un bolsillo interior, y bajé las escaleras para salir por la puerta en busca de un buen paseo que me ayudase a aclarar las ideas. Me hubiese gustado correr, pero no me atreví por mi trasero. Siempre me venía bien correr o pasear, me despejaba la cabeza. Y necesitaba aire. Sentía que me asfixiaba. Las notas de un piano sonaban melancólicas desde algún punto de la casa.

En el recibidor, a Call se le cambió la cara cuando vio mi ropa y la determinación en mis ojos.

-Srta. Swan, por favor, permítame avisar al Sr. Cullen... – Lo dijo mientras daba pasos ligeros hacia mí. Esperaba por el bien de todos que no se atreviese a retenerme, porque entonces me olvidaría del chocolate caliente que me llevó aquel fatídico día, y de lo bien que me caía.

Lo miré lanzándole una sonrisa pequeña, afligida y de disculpas, pero no le contesté, ni me detuve en mi camino. Salí por la puerta deseando que el aire frío del atardecer, trajese algo de paz a mi cabeza, y a mi pobre corazón.

Apenas había puesto los pies en la calle, cuando sonó el móvil. Edward. No me sorprendió, pero lo acerqué a mi oído con manos nerviosas. Realmente no sabía lo que podría esperar de esa llamada.

-Hola. – Mi voz salió con una mezcla totalmente nueva entre suavidad y firmeza, que ni yo misma supe interpretar. Hubo un silencio.

-Hola… has salido… ¿Dónde vas? – La de Edward, contenida, seria y con un deje de preocupación y ansiedad.

-Voy a dar un paseo, necesito aire fresco, y… – Suspiré. – Y tiempo para pensar. –

El silencio esta vez al otro extremo de la línea fue denso. Pasó todo lo que pareció un siglo, en el que mi corazón no bombeó ni una sola vez, mientras que contenía el aliento.

-Se está haciendo tarde, y… – Resopló frustrado, pero pareció cambiar de opinión. – Está bien pequeña, pero no te alejes, ni tardes… ¿Vas abrigada? – Sonreí y me sentí algo más reconfortada. Me gustaba cuando se ponía paternalista, a veces luchaba por no llamarlo "papi".

-Sí, llevo la cazadora de cuero. – Esa frase ya sonó algo más dulce, pero ni remotamente parecida a cómo estaba acostumbrado a escucharme.

-De acuerdo, pero te lo digo en serio, Isabella, no tardes en volver. –

-No te preocupes, será un paseo corto, estaré ahí para la hora de cenar. –

-Ten cuidado por favor, no te alejes. –

-No, estaré de vuelta rápidamente, y no me alejaré. Hasta luego, Edward. –

-Hasta luego Isabella. –

Se le notaba preocupado, ansioso. No ha debido gustarle que salga, y mucho menos sin avisarlo… más bien pedirle permiso. ¡Que se aguantase! Comencé a caminar sin fijarme siquiera hacia dónde me llevaban mis pasos. Eso era lo que más me confundía de él. Ese afán por protegerme absolutamente de todo. Según Esme, era el lema de los hombres de la familia. Pero… por qué quería protegerme si no sentía algo por mí. Y sobre todo, ¿de qué quería protegerme? ¿Temía que me asaltasen? ¿Qué me torciese un tobillo?

Unas veces parecía que se desvivía por mí, por mi bienestar, mis problemas… Como cuando fue a Forks a recuperarme, y se ganó la confianza de mi padre. Sin embargo, otras veces parecía frío, duro y distante. Yo quería pensar que esa forma de ser, no era más que una coraza que se ponía para protegerse de algo. ¿Pero de qué quería protegerse? ¿De mí?

Yo no suponía ninguna amenaza para él, al contrario, la única que se estaba jugando el corazón a una sola carta, era yo.

Y después estaba su pasado… La muerte de sus padres, los años en el orfanato… Sus mujeres…

Y esa extraña sensación de que él había orquestado toda mi vida desde que nos vimos por primera vez aquella noche mientras bailaba… ¿Me estaré volviendo paranoica? Necesitaba hablar con él de todo esto, pero… ¿Cómo se lo preguntaba para no terminar con el trasero ardiendo?

Me sentía abrumada, sobrepasada por su personalidad, su fuerza, su exigencia, sus silencios, sus miradas…

Estuve caminando no sé cuánto tiempo, dándole vueltas a lo mismo, una y otra vez, y otra. Enfocando las cuestiones desde distintos ángulos, buscando posibilidades, haciendo conjeturas, volviéndome loca de tanto analizar algo que sólo Edward podía aclararme.

¿Y qué era eso de "_pídeme lo que quieras para quedarte a mi lado…"_? Quiero que me quieras. ¡Maldito imbécil! Y quiero que esas murallas que tienes alrededor cedan. Y quiero estar segura de tus sentimientos… Y quiero saber que fue eso tan horrible que te pasó en el orfanato, aparte de estar allí, claro está.

Había caminado sin rumbo fijo, a paso rápido, con las manos metidas en los bolsillos de la cazadora de cuero, y la cabeza agachada. Enfrascada en mis pensamientos hasta tal punto, que me hubiese dado lo mismo estar en el campo, una ciudad, la playa o la luna, porque por primera vez en más tiempo del que podía recordar, estaba a solas con mis pensamientos y mi corazón. Sin escuchar más voces que la mía propia. Y era una sensación desconcertantemente plácida.

Y en eso, volvió a sonar el móvil. Edward.

-¿Dónde estás? – Lo soltó a bocajarro, sin darme tiempo siquiera a saludar. ¿Estaba enfadado? Joooder…

-Eeemm… – No tenía ni idea. Levanté la cabeza para tratar de orientarme y descubrí que era noche cerrada y no sabía dónde estaba.

-Ya te veo. – Y colgó.

Las potentes luces de Alas de Gaviota me cegaron por un instante, a la vez que las ruedas derrapaban al frenar. Paró a mi lado y salió del coche con paso firme, decidido y elegante. Luché con todas mis fuerzas contra la imperiosa necesidad de dar un paso atrás, ante lo enérgico de su avance. ¡Dios! Cómo me intimidaba verlo tan resuelto.

-Isabella… – Me abrazó pegándome completamente a su cuerpo. Notaba la palma de su mano plana contra mi espalda, sus dedos hundiéndose en mi piel, mientras que la otra, se perdía en mi pelo, y todo su cuerpo se pegaba al mío. Me besó en la frente, luego suavemente en los labios mientras me acariciaba la mejilla con el dorso de sus dedos. Correspondí a su abrazo con verdaderas ganas.

Suspiré aliviada, eso ya estaba mucho mejor… Él también parecía aliviado, y su trato era cálido y cercano. Justo como solía ser. Como yo hubiese necesitado que fuese inmediatamente después de nuestro pequeño cambio de impresiones…

-Ven, volvamos a casa. –

Sin más palabras, me guió hasta la puerta del copiloto, abrió la puerta para mí, y me sostuvo de la mano para ayudarme a entrar. Le sonreí tímidamente como agradecimiento. Pero mi cabeza bullía con todos los pensamientos recientes. Y su expresión… bueno, parecía preocupado… quizás confuso. Seguramente que yo saliese de esa forma sin avisarlo no entraba dentro de sus cálculos.

Condujo hasta casa como solía hacerlo, como un maníaco. ¡Vaya! Me había alejado más de lo que pensaba. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que salí?

-Isabella, no vuelvas a irte así. ¿Tienes idea de cómo me he sentido? – Un resorte saltó dentro de mí.

-¿De cómo te has sentido? – Se me escapó sin poder evitarlo. Lo dije mientras giraba con rapidez la cabeza para mirarlo.

Sus nudillos se volvieron blancos al apretar el volante, y me lanzó una rápida mirada de reojo que no era de enfado, era más bien cautelosa. Como si supiese perfectamente lo que pasaba por mi mente.

Negué varias veces con la cabeza. Tenía que procurar tranquilizarme, esa no era la forma en la que Edward me daría algunas de las respuestas que necesitaba.

-Edward… yo… – Un suspiro tembloroso escapó de mi pecho. – ¿Te has puesto en mi piel por un solo momento? –

Miré por la ventanilla sin ver más que nuestro reflejo iluminado por las tenues luces azules del cuadro de mandos. Edward permaneció en silencio, y con la vista fija en el camino y una expresión dura, que acentuaba los masculinos ángulos de su cara.

-No creo que tengas un idea de cómo me he sentido después de… bueno, después de todo lo que ha pasado esta tarde. –

Edward asintió de forma solemne. Aparcó el coche en el garaje, y salió para abrirme la puerta.

-Tenemos que hablar Isabella. –

Un latigazo de pánico atenazó mi cuerpo. Me quedé anclada en mi camino, y todo mi mundo paró en seco. Esas palabras no presagiaban nada bueno. ¿Le habría mentido Jacob? ¿Se habría aburrido ya de mí? ¿Dónde me he equivocado? ¿Debí ser más complaciente? ¿No discutir absolutamente nada? ¿Obedecer y acatar todas y cada una de sus decisiones de forma ciega e incondicional?

Me estaba mareando. Me temblaron tanto las piernas, que casi me derrumbo en el suelo como una muñeca rota. Mi castillo de naipes se desmoronaba. Las fuertes manos de Edward me sostuvieron justo a tiempo de evitar que me golpease contra el suelo.

-¡Joder! Bella. ¿Estás bien? –

No, no estaba bien. Mi mundo estaba a punto de estallar, y yo… yo no sería suficientemente fuerte como para sobrevivir al cataclismo.

Busqué sus ojos con los míos, en el vano intento de ver a través de ellos. Como un condenado que busca la compasión de su verdugo. Mis manos se aferraron a su jersey y hundí mi nariz en su pecho para aspirar su olor. No conocía más rosa de los vientos que el centro de su pecho. Al norte su boca y sus ojos que besan y congelan por igual, al sur su vientre y su sexo que me elevan hasta el cielo y me dejan caer al vacío, al este su brazo y su mano que protegen y castigan con la misma devoción, al oeste su corazón y el resto de su abrazo… ¿Cómo podría vivir sin él? Empecé a verlo todo borroso a causa de las lágrimas.

-Shsss, shsss, tranquila… Ven, vamos dentro. No llores, todo va a estar bien. –

¿De verdad? ¿Lo estaría diciendo solo para calmarme? En cualquier caso, no podía hacer nada, y la incertidumbre siempre me pareció infinitamente más cruel que la certeza.

Me guió hasta nuestro dormitorio mientras me abrazaba protectoramente con un brazo, y acariciaba mi pelo con la otra mano. Me sentó sobre la cama con cuidado, como si fuese algo frágil y precioso. Sequé mis lágrimas, me descalcé y subí mis piernas hasta abrazarme a mí misma. Él acercó una de las butacas, y se sentó frente a mí. Se inclinó hacia delante y apoyó los codos en sus muslos.

-¿Estás bien? ¿Necesitas algo? ¿Agua? – Negué con la cabeza. ¡Qué soltase de una maldita vez lo que fuese, para poder recoger mis cosas y marcharme! Tenía los pies y las manos congelados.

-Isabella, no… – Se pasó la mano por el pelo y pareció meditar las palabras para mi sentencia. – No estoy acostumbrado a perder el control de la forma en que lo he hecho esta tarde. –

Una mueca de dolor cruzó su perfecto rostro. Dolor y desconcierto, como si lo que hubiese pasado fuese totalmente nuevo para él.

-Debí cuidarte después de los azotes y el sexo. Yo… no hice lo correcto, prometí cuidarte y estar pendiente de cada una de tus necesidades y te he fallado. Te pido perdón por eso. No volverá a pasar. –

Lo miré confundida, la conversación no estaba yendo por donde yo esperaba. Aunque fue gratificante escuchar que sabía que se había comportado de forma… poco apropiada. No, lo cierto es que me había decepcionado, y herido con su forma de actuar.

Asentí brevemente aceptando sus disculpas

-Sé que es una lamentable excusa, pero aún me siento confuso por todo lo que despiertas en mí. Nunca me creí capaz de experimentar algo tan normal, desconcertante y arrasador como los celos. –

Abrí los ojos desmesuradamente. Una cosa era teorizar sobre un supuesto ataque de celos, y otra muy diferente era escuchar de sus perfectos labios, la confesión de que se había sentido "desconcertado y arrasado por los celos". Eso de normal… ¿significaría que nunca había sentido esa "normalidad"?

-Edward, yo nunca he tenido nada con Jake. Te lo dije incluso antes de que estuviésemos juntos. –

Mi voz salió ahogada por el nudo en mi garganta. Edward levantó la mano para indicarme que me detuviese.

-Lo sé, lo sé. Me consta que no habéis tenido nada. Si hubiese sido de otra forma, estoy seguro de que me lo habrías contado al igual que me contaste lo de James y Demetri. Creo en tu palabra Isabella, sé que eres sincera. Lo cual no deja de ser una novedad asombrosamente reconfortante. –

Apenas pude sonreírle tímidamente, no podía ni imaginar el tipo de zorras que lo habían rodeado. Bueno, sí, el tipo de la rubia venenosa. Pero él recordaba los nombres de mis ex… Solo los mencioné una vez, y él los recordaba. Y creía en mi palabra, sabía que no le mentiría nunca. Sencillamente no sería capaz.

-¿Qué ha pasado entre vosotros? – Sonrió con la comisura de sus labios, solo con una, en una mueca irónica y cargada de resignación.

-Nada que deba preocuparte. Él ha cuestionado mis intenciones con respecto a ti, y yo le he aclarado un par de puntos sobre las libertades que se toma contigo. Eso ha sido todo. –

-No… – ¡Ay por Dios! – ¿No ha llegado a mayores? –

-Por supuesto que no. Somos personas civilizadas. Distinto hubiese sido hace unos años… –

Dejó la frase sin terminar en el aire, suspendida como una pesada carga sobre nosotros. No me había tranquilizado, me había dado largas.

-Por favor, dime qué te ha dicho. – Edward estaba esperando que dijese eso.

-Intentó insinuar que tuvisteis algo más de lo que en realidad habéis tenido. –

Me volví ciega de ira. Lo mataría con mis propias manos. ¡Maldito cabrón desagradecido! ¡Con todas las tonterías, caprichos y rabietas que le había soportado a lo largo de su vida! Como aquella vez que compró una moto vieja para restaurarla, y cuando su padre lo supo, dijo que era mía. Casi estoy sentada todavía en la cocina de casa dándole explicaciones a mi padre. No salí en más de un mes. Pero… se lo preguntaría y listo.

-¿Cómo estás tan seguro de que te he dicho la verdad, y de lo que Jake te ha dicho es mentira? ¿Acaso me has investigado? –

-Estoy seguro de que hubiese sido capaz de hacerlo, pero no fue necesario en ningún momento. – ¿Eso era tranquilizador? No lo había hecho, pero lo hubiese hecho…

-¿Entonces como sabías mi talla? ¿Y el tipo de relación que tengo… tenía con Jake? – Me dolió aceptar que no podía seguir manteniendo a Jake cerca, por su bien, y por el mío.

-Isabella, recuerda que trabajabas para mis padres. Todo estaba en tu contrato y el dosier para el vestuario de las actuaciones. – Hizo una pausa para medir mi reacción. Eso tenía lógica, y resultaba asombrosamente fácil siendo el hijo de los dueños. – Y mis padres se enorgullecen de conocer a sus empleados. Solo tuve que preguntar un poco, abrir tu ficha, y ya sabía todo lo que necesitaba. Como tu talla, número de identificación, dirección, correo electrónico… –

A eso se refería Esme cuando dijo que Edward nunca les había hablado de nadie, hasta que lo hizo de mí. ¡No dejaba de sorprenderme lo ingenua que fui, al pensar que podría esconderme de él!

-Mis padres me dijeron que estudiabas, y ahí vi clara la oportunidad de ofrecerte trabajo. Pensaba hacerlo de todas formas, pero cuando desde Selección de Personal se pusieron en contacto con la Universidad de Washington, y nos ofrecieron los contactos con los mejores de la promoción, tú estabas en segundo lugar, después de Whitlock, así que lo tuve claro. Quería tenerte cerca, y el trabajo era la clave. –

-Tenía mis sospechas. ¿Qué más te dijeron de mí? – Se limitó a sonreír de lado y cómplice.

-Me dijeron que eras una persona trabajadora, responsable y discreta. Que no se mezclaba con los clientes, que apenas bebías, no tomabas drogas, y no te conocían ninguna relación de pareja. Dijeron que no te faltaban las oportunidades, pero que tenías una especie de código moral férreo en cuanto a conocer a los clientes, y una habilidad innata para escabullirte de situaciones comprometedoras. –

¿Eran cosas mías, o había un trasfondo de orgullo en su voz? Pero seguía nerviosa, tenía la sospecha de que estaba dando rodeos para ver cómo podía contarme lo que me quería decir.

-Pero no es de eso de lo que quiero hablar contigo. – Mi estómago se encogió violentamente. Pero algo en mi interior me decía que no iba a terminar conmigo. Se trataba de otra cosa.

-Me conoces y sabes que soy un ser básicamente egoísta, al principio traté de tener un aventura contigo, sin ninguna importancia. Pero luego necesité cada vez más de ti, eso no es nuevo para ti. Pero no estoy jugando limpio. –

De nuevo hizo una pausa, pude notar como su cabeza trabajaba rápido para organizar la conversación que quería tener. Para dirigirla hacia dónde él quería llevarla.

Me aferré con más fuerza a mis piernas. Me dolía el trasero, pero no más que otras veces, después de todo, solo me dio siete azotes antes de pedirle que se detuviese. Extrañamente, esa sensación me hizo recordar sus motivos para azotarme, y que sólo lo había hecho con otra más antes que yo. Fui importante para él desde el principio, distinta a las demás. Me enderecé un poco en mi protectora postura, y lo miré para afrontar lo que me tuviese que decir.

-Isabella, me estoy adentrando en un territorio que no conozco. Eso me desconcierta, no estoy acostumbrado a no saber el terreno por dónde piso. Y quiero parar esto antes de que sea tarde para mí. –

Todo se detuvo para mí. Sentí la sangre abandonar mi cuerpo, como si una enorme herida se hubiese abierto en mi pecho y me estuviese desangrando rápidamente por ella.

Al ver mi cara, Edward se asustó, y se levantó rápidamente, para arrodillarse a los pies de la cama, y tomar mis manos con las suyas.

-No, no me malinterpretes, no quiero abandonarte. No podría separarme de ti por voluntad propia. Es solo que temo que cuando sepas la verdad, seas tú quien quiera alejarse de mi lado todo lo posible. – Con una mano sostenía las mías, mientras que con la otra acariciaba algunos mechones sueltos de mi pelo recogido, y los colocaba dulcemente detrás de mi oreja.

-Por eso he decidido que quiero que conozcas mi pasado. No quiero más incertidumbres, secretos y temores entre nosotros, siento que nos están separando. Para ti es importante, y yo quiero tener la certeza de que si estás a mi lado, es porque me conoces bien, y aún así, quieras seguir junto a mí, aunque jamás llegue a entender el porqué una mujer como tú, quiere verse involucrada con un hombre como yo. – Lo miré con tristeza a los ojos y asentí en silencio. El nudo de mi garganta persistía, a pesar de sus palabras y gestos tranquilizadores.

-¿Quieres hacerme alguna pregunta antes de que empiece con mi historia? – Respiré hondo, tragué en seco, y decidí ser valiente y sincera. Como él había dicho, las dudas y secretos entre nosotros nos estaban empezando a separar.

-¿A qué se debe esa necesidad de controlar todo a tu alrededor? Necesito entenderlo, porque estoy empezando a sentirme asfixiada. Eres firme e imponente, pero a veces pareces inseguro, como ahora mismo. Dices que eres un monstruo. Y yo… yo pienso que eres el sueño de cualquier mujer. – Edward sonrió de lado, mientras inclinaba la cabeza en un gesto abatido.

-No soy un sueño para nadie, sólo un bastardo sin corazón que, después de todo, ha tenido suerte. Eso forma parte de la historia que debo contarte. –

Ahí no me pareció el Señor Cullen, me pareció un hombre enfadado con las cartas que el destino le había repartido, y que jugó con ellas lo mejor que pudo. De nuevo se sentó en la butaca, se paso las dos manos a la vez por el pelo, suspiró, y apoyó los brazos en la butaca. Su mirada era contenida, y preocupada. No estaba pasando por una situación confortable para él, pero parecía decidido a terminar con el misterio de su pasado.

Me quité la cazadora de cuero, que hasta ese momento seguía llevando, y me senté como solía hacerlo de pequeña ante el televisor. Necesitaba sentirme relajada para poder asimilar con claridad lo que tenía que contarme.

-Cuando mis padres murieron y yo entré en el orfanato a los siete años, resulta que estaba condenado a crecer sin una familia. Aparte del desgarrador dolor que supone perder todo tu mundo y quedarte solo, siete años te hace mayor a los ojos de las parejas que buscan adoptar un hijo. Así que los primeros años allí, se convirtieron en un interminable desfile de bebes que eran adoptados por parejas felices. Entraban y salían con un ritmo dolorosamente constante. Yo me sentía solo y perdido, sin nadie a quién recurrir, ni una mano amiga, ni un gesto de cariño… Los cuidadores no eran malos, es solo que éramos muchos, y ellos hacían su trabajo lo mejor que podían, pero no había manos suficientes para repartir tanto consuelo y cariño como era necesario. –

Oh, Edward… mi pobre niño huérfano…

-Después de un tiempo, dejé de fijarme en las parejas y en quién era adoptado y por qué. En cualquier caso, yo no deseaba tener otros padres. Eso contribuyó aún más, a mi tendencia natural al aislamiento. Yo era un muchacho introvertido, solitario y silencioso que se mimetizaba con las paredes. Todo mi esfuerzo estaba enfocado en pasar desapercibido, observar el paso del tiempo, crecer, y salir de allí para buscar un trabajo como mecánico. –

Abrí los ojos asombrada, y le dediqué una pequeña sonrisa, me enterneció que los sueños infantiles de ese poderoso hombre, fuesen entorno a un taller mecánico. No quería llorar delante de él por lo que me estaba contando. Él no necesitaba mi compasión, estaba segura de que lo tomaría como una ofensa.

-Sí, Isabella, quería ser mecánico. Mi padre me inculcó su amor por los coches, él disfrutaba vendiéndolos, y a mí me apasionaba la idea de repararlos y saber cómo funcionaban. Siempre que podía me llevaba con él, para que los viese, e incluso me montaba en alguno para jugar a que lo conducía. –

Volví a sonreír, pero esta vez no tuve más remedio que agachar la cabeza para que no viese el brillo acuoso en mis ojos.

-Entonces un día en mi segundo año allí, empezó lo realmente duro de la pesadilla. Estaba en el comedor, aún no había empezado a comer, y me dirigía a sentarme con mi bandeja llena, cuando uno de los mayores, sin mirar por dónde iba y sin que a mí me diese tiempo a esquivarlo, tropezó conmigo y los dos rodamos por el suelo junto con las bandejas. Eso suponía, que podía quedarme sin comer ese día, tendría que esperar a que todos hubiesen terminado, para ver si había sobrado algo de comida. –

No podía dar crédito a lo que me contaba, comida tirada por el suelo y la posibilidad de pasar hambre. "_…lo realmente duro de la pesadilla…_" ¿Acaso no era todo ya bastante duro? ¿Podía haber más?

-Para colmo, el otro muchacho intentó golpearme, lanzó varios puñetazos que conseguí esquivar, pero no me contenté con eso, sin saber de dónde, toda la rabia y la frustración que había ido acumulando durante mi estancia allí, salieron de golpe. De forma incontrolada y violenta. Arremetí contra el otro y no me conformé con defenderme, le asesté varios golpes duros y bien dirigidos, todavía recuerdo la expresión de perplejidad que puso justo antes de reaccionar y darme un directo a la mandíbula que me dejó noqueado. –

Noqueado… ¿Qué tipo de animal noquea a un niño de nueve años? ¡Uno de los mayores!

-Cuando desperté, estaba tumbado en la enfermería, y el director, el Sr. Cayo Vulturi, me miraba con una expresión divertida y los brazos cruzados. Justo detrás apareció una figura siniestra que se identificó como su hermano mayor Aro. Se mostraba amable y sonriente, pero sus ojos no dejaban de analizarme ni un solo instante, es como si pudiese ver dentro de mí. Como si comprendiese mi ira y mi desesperación. –

Hizo una pausa para pasarse la mano por el pelo y dedicó unos instantes a medir mi reacción, mi expresión, la postura… No quise moverme, y aguanté estoicamente su escrutinio, por nada del mundo me arriesgaría a que viese el más mínimo gesto en mí, que pudiese darle algún indicio de los sentimientos tan protectores que tenía hacia él en ese momento.

-Ese día comí mejor que en toda mi estancia en el orfanato. –

Sospeché que después vendría lo peor, cuando en vez de castigarlo por pelearse, le dan de comer mejor que nunca.

-Me llevaron al despacho de Cayo, y allí Aro me habló de una especie de grupo que tenía organizado con los mayores. Me dijo que quería hacerme una prueba para que perteneciese a su "club", que si la superaba, mi estancia entre aquellos muros, se volvería mucho más agradable y cómoda. Dijo que había visto en mí esa… chispa de fiereza que buscaba en los componentes de su selecto grupo de amigos. –

Me quedé paralizada. Ni mi corazón, ni mis pulmones, siguieron su curso normal, y el miedo encogía mi estómago de forma dolorosa.

-Me sentí intrigado, entonces tenía nueve años, y esa no es una edad como para conocer las implicaciones que semejante propuesta podría tener. Yo solo veía a alguien que se preocupaba por mi bienestar, que me había elegido para formar parte de un grupo selecto, y que si entraba, mi vida se volvería más fácil en la soledad del orfanato. Así que acepté someterme a esa prueba. –

A medida que hablaba, yo sentía crecer el horror dentro de mí, hasta convertirlo en algo tangible y denso que amenazaba con desbordar las barreras de mi propio cuerpo después de ahogarme.

-Esa misma noche, comencé a disfrutar de las ventajas de ser "amigo" de Aro Vulturi. Trasladaron mis pocas pertenencias a una habitación para mí solo, y mi cena fue mucho mejor y más abundante que antes. No es que antes pasase hambre, nos atendían bien, pero Aro sabía cuidar a su gente. Al ver simplemente esos dos cambios, me sentí completamente decidido a entrar en el grupo de Aro como diese lugar. –

Esa vez no lo pude disimular, y un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda para erizar todos los vellos de mi cuerpo. Edward lo notó y se apresuró a continuar después de asegurarse con una mirada intensa, que yo estaba relativamente bien.

-Al día siguiente, Aro vino a recogerme en su coche, conducía un Bentley Corniche Coupé, y era el coche más bonito y elegante que jamás hubiese visto, su motor ronroneaba como un gato, tenía fuerza y era suave y fiable al conducirlo. Sólo con el coche ya me tenía fascinado. Me preguntó si me gustaba mi nueva habitación, si las comidas fueron de mi agrado… Me dijo que si superaba la prueba a la que quería someterme, esos privilegios se mantendrían, e incluso aumentarían. Tendría ropa, seguridad, un grupo al que poder considerar mi familia… y algo de dinero para que pudiese invitar a helado a una chica que me gustase. Empecé a verlo como a una especie de padre. –

Lo fácil que era manipular a un niño. Mucho más a uno que estaba solo…

-Llegamos a un almacén abandonado a las afueras de Chicago, varios coches estaban aparcados en su interior, todos de lujo, los observaba con la boca abierta, pero Aro me había advertido de que no mirase al interior de los coches, que estaban ocupados por personas que se convertirían en nuestros benefactores, ellos querían permanecer en el anonimato, y que nosotros teníamos que respetar esa decisión si queríamos seguir contando con su apoyo, así que agaché la cabeza, y me dejé guiar por Aro hasta una habitación contigua. –

Cada frase que pronunciaba, hacía que me sintiese más y más enferma.

-Allí me pidió que me desnudase de cintura para arriba, podía dejarme los pantalones, pero los zapatos me los tuve que quitar, me ofreció para cubrirme una túnica roja con capucha abierta por delante, como las de los boxeadores, pero más larga y suntuosa. A continuación volvimos de nuevo a la gran nave del almacén donde estaban los coches. Se habían movido formando un círculo, y tenían los faros encendidos para iluminar el centro. Hacía frío, y estaba asustado. –

A esas alturas de la narración, yo estaba al borde del colapso. Pero si él había sobrevivido a su drama, yo también sería fuerte por él. Lo amaba tanto, que me sentía subyugada por mis propios sentimientos. Él era toda mi vida. Jamás pensé que se podría amar con esta devoción y entrega.

-Delante de mí apareció otro chico algo mayor que yo, vestido solo con sus pantalones. Entonces la voz de Aro dijo en mi oído: "_¿Quieres esos privilegios, una familia a la que pertenecer, respeto y poder, mi protección? ¡Lucha por ellos!_". Me empujó hacia el centro del círculo iluminado a la vez que me despojaba de la túnica. Al principio me sentí confuso, no sabía que tenía que hacer para luchar por esos privilegios, pero todas las dudas se desvanecieron cuando encajé el primer golpe que me propinó el otro niño. Mi adversario. Reaccioné, y resultó que tenía talento para la lucha. –

Al principio no pude comprender lo que acababa de decirme, yo temía otro tipo de abuso… ¿Pero…? ¡¿Cómo? ¿Un puto Club de la Lucha infantil? ¿Qué clase de depravado monta un "club" de luchadores para niños y adolescentes? Que no esté en Sierra Leona, claro está. ¿Y quienes ocupaban los coches? ¿Quiénes eran los "patrocinadores"?

-Pasé a ser el miembro más joven del pequeño club que había organizado Aro. Lo formábamos once muchachos de diferentes edades, algunos ya estaban a punto de abandonar el orfanato, de ahí la búsqueda de Aro de nuevos luchadores. Al principio sólo hacía de sparring, pero era rápido, tenía buenos reflejos, y una habilidad innata para anticiparme a los movimientos de mi adversario. Así que rápidamente pasé a luchar, con doce años, y me convertí en uno de los mejores a pesar de mi juventud. –

Me moría de ganas de ir a abrazarlo, como si todavía fuese ese niño rodeado por las luces de los coches, en un almacén abandonado de Chicago, vestido solo con sus pantalones.

-Los combates se organizaban los sábados por la noche, el resto de la semana la pasábamos recuperándonos, yendo a clases, y entrenando. Los sábados Aro nos recogía en una furgoneta, y nos llevaba a diferentes almacenes y fábricas abandonadas, nunca dos veces seguidas en el mismo sitio, y siempre el mismo ritual. Llegábamos y entrábamos por una puerta trasera, esperábamos nuestro turno para luchar en una habitación diferente, y cuando llegaba la hora, te situabas en medio el círculo de coches con los faros encendidos, algunas personas nos rodeaban, y encarabas a tu rival. Luchaba y unas veces ganaba, y otras perdía, pocas veces la verdad. –

Respiré hondo y arrinconé el salvaje deseo de tomarme la justicia por mi mano y buscar al tal Aro. Pero no sabía si Edward siendo el hombre poderoso que era, ya se había encargado de ese pequeño detalle. Lo entendería perfectamente.

-¿Por eso tienes cicatrices en los nudillos? – Edward sonrió de forma triste mientras asentía y abría y cerraba la mano derecha.

-Cicatrices en los nudillos, y la nariz rota. Tengo alguna herida de guerra más, pero apenas se ven. –

Ambos permanecimos en silencio unos momentos, Supuse que Edward perdido en sus recuerdos, y yo tratando de asimilar la desconcertante información que había recibido de su pasado.

-Aro nos llamaba sus "Gladiadores", y una vez que formabas parte de su grupo, no salías hasta abandonar el orfanato. –

No supe qué contestar a eso.

-Aún no te he contado toda la parte del Grupo de Gladiadores de Aro, pero hoy ya no puedo más, ha sido un día intenso, y no quiero recordar más aquella oscura y terrible época de mi vida. Hoy no. –

Asentí seria, podía entender perfectamente que se sintiese así. Parecía cansado y triste.

-Pero quiero aclararte una última cosa. De esa época de mi vida, viene toda mi necesidad de controlar mi entorno y controlarte a ti. Está relacionado con mis inseguridades. ¿Tienes una ligera idea de lo que supone no saber lo que será de ti a tan corto plazo? ¿Sentir que tu vida no depende de ti, ni de nadie que te quiera? Luchar para seguir viviendo, vivir para seguir luchando… con el único objetivo de alcanzar la mayoría de edad para tratar de escapar de todo eso. –

Nos quedamos inmóviles y en silencio, mirándonos a los ojos.

-¿Te importaría decirme lo que piensas de todo lo que te acabo de contar, antes de que me vuelva loco? –

Mi suerte estaba echada desde hacía mucho tiempo. Desde el mismo instante en que nuestras miradas se encontraron por primera vez. No concebía el mundo sin él. No quería un mundo sin él. Lo amaba. Y profesaba mi amor como una religión. Ahora que sabía por lo que había pasado, para llegar a convertirse en el hombre que tenía ante mí, lo amaba aún más. Lo hubiese amado incluso si me hubiese dicho que su pasado era todavía más oscuro. Pero no podía decirle lo que pensaba. Eran tantas cosas a la vez, que no hubiese podido encontrar las palabras. Tampoco estaba segura de captar todos los matices e implicaciones de lo que suponía esa experiencia.

Así que me levanté despacio, avancé el paso escaso que nos separaba, y me arrodillé a sus pies. Apoyé la cabeza en sus piernas y cerré los ojos. Su mano se perdió en mi pelo y desató la gomilla que lo sujetaba. Me acarició con ternura, mientras que yo forzaba mis lágrimas a retroceder.

Edward acarició mi cara con su otra mano, y cuando llegó a la barbilla, la levantó para que lo mirase a los ojos. Esos ojos verdes e hipnóticos que habían anulado mi voluntad por completo. Ese era mi hombre. Y así lo amaba. A pesar de lo torturado de la expresión de sus ojos.

No pude verlo con nitidez a causa de las traicioneras lágrimas, pero tomé sus manos entre las mías, y besé cada uno de sus nudillos, cada cicatriz. Con el firme propósito de borrar con mis besos y mi amor, cualquier herida de su cuerpo y su alma.

Me levanté despacio y trepé por su cuerpo hasta sentarme en su regazo. Sus brazos se cerraron posesivamente a mí alrededor. Apretándome contra su pecho, y pude sentir su cálido aliento enfriando el reguero de lágrimas que ya surcaba mi cara sin control. Volvió a alzarme la barbilla con dos dedos y me miró despacio.

-Por cierto Bella, te amo desesperadamente. –

Al escuchar sus palabras, una explosión de euforia asoló mi pecho, todas las voces de mi cabeza, mis Bellas, me miraron con una sonrisa… y desaparecieron para fundirse en una sola Bella. Yo.

Edward me amaba…

* * *

Como siempre, miles de gracias a: sophia18, Naobi Chan, Ninna Cullen, larosaderosas, Nalee Masen, yukarito, sandynin, Ale-Javi, Milhoja, lenenisita, cyndi-cullen, Verota, yudi, yu, maryecullen78, amys cullen, V, Bite Me Sr. Cullen, Fran Cullen Masen, CindyLo, Jessica, , Dreams Hunter, AleCullen, Paolastef, bellaliz, VictoriamarieHale, whit cullen, Ericastelo, Maite, Danika20, deathxrevenge, kellys, Nikola Caracola, jamlvg, alimago, klaiva, robsten-pattinson, Ginegine, Gabisita Black, JadeCullenMasen, carigt05, arianna mansen, krisny, claudi17, , madelinedarkgirl, luigy, Elyta, liduvina, eorez, carO21, Belewyn, Carola, camela, zujeyane, macel333, IEOna gUAraNI CullEN SWan, karina de mexico, blancanieves, NccM, mamichuela, Lucimell, madaswan, magymc, InumeCari-Cullen, els, Sethaum, rob y pato, alma alv, niita94, sianita, vivitace, y Liyus_C. Muchísimas gracias por estar ahí. Sois increibles.

Muchísimas gracias también a quienes me añaden a alertas y favoritos ;) Review=Preview

Blog actualizado. Para contactar conmigo en el blog (dirección en mi perfil), por mensaje privado, o en twitter Partisan11


	30. Chapter 30

Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a SM, y la historia en mía. Es Rated M, por lo que si eres menor, no deberías estar leyendo esto. Contiene escenas de sexo y vocabulario no apto para menores.

Canción que ayudó con este capi: Creep de Radiohead. Gentileza de Ninna Cullen.

Un especial agradecimiento a cierto agente del CSI ;)

* * *

30.- Metamorfosis.

"_Por cierto Bella, te amo desesperadamente." "…te amo desesperadamente." "…te amo…"_ El eco de sus recientes palabras resonaba con fuerza una y otra vez en mi cabeza y mi corazón. Viajaban a través de mi sangre, y llegaban a cada terminación nerviosa, hasta el último rincón de mi cuerpo y mi cerebro. Mi vientre… Mi alma…

Estaba perdida en sus ojos, nunca me parecieron más fascinantes que entonces. Su confesión agónica, disfrazada de neutralidad y falsa indolencia, provocó un cataclismo de dimensiones bíblicas en mí. Era como si su amor estuviese transformándome en otro ser. Como si todo mi cuerpo estuviese sufriendo una metamorfosis refugiado en su regazo. Como si mis frágiles células, mi débil cuerpo mortal, se viese transformando en otro envoltorio más evolucionado, perfeccionado y fuerte. La desconocida fuerza de mi espíritu, y el amor de Edward, estaban realizando los cambios necesarios en la insegura y frágil Bella, para poder ser la compañera de ese hombre maravilloso y duro. Sería fuerte por él. Para él. Junto a él. Su Isabella.

Edward me amaba. Sentía que mi piel en contacto con la pulsera tenía más significado que nunca.

Edward no era ningún fulano sensiblero dispuesto a decir cualquier cosa para llevar a una chica a la cama. No era enamoradizo. Edward no mentía. Nunca.

-Isabella… ¿Estás bien? – Pestañeé, y al hacerlo, lo miré con ojos nuevos. Me alzaba la barbilla con sus dedos, y en sus ojos se reflejaba la preocupación, fruncía ligeramente el ceño, acentuando así, la intensidad de su mirada. En ese momento fui capaz de apreciarlo en toda su verdadera magnitud. Yo creía que conocía ese increíble rostro a la perfección, incluso mejor que el mío propio…

Pero estaba equivocada. Al poder identificar la nebulosa que hasta entonces le velaba el rostro, formada por su alma, su pasado, y las vivencias que habían tallado en piedra la compleja personalidad del hombre al que amaba, pude percibir su belleza en toda su totalidad. Y resultaba apabullante. Arrasadora. Me dejó sin respiración.

-Te amo, Edward. – Mi voz salió de mis labios, serena, dulce y segura. No pude reconocer en ella a la antigua Bella llena de miedos e inseguridades, la Bella que Alice tuvo que volver a forjar de sus cenizas.

Pareció aliviado al escucharme, aunque mi actitud no daba lugar a equívocos, supuse que necesitaba oír de mis labios la confirmación de mi gesto. Entonces entreabrió un poco sus perfectos y suaves labios y casi cerró los ojos, hasta convertirlos en dos tentadoras líneas verdes. Era el hombre más seductor del mundo. Si a eso le añadimos la carga de su pasado, el resultado era una explosiva mezcla de sentimientos la que provocaba en mí. Quería protegerlo, consolarlo, ofrecerle refugio y calor… Y por otra parte, quería poner mi vida entera en sus manos, permitirle que me sometiese, que me cuidase, ofrecerle mi cuerpo, mi amor, mi ser entero… Edward era un luchador, y yo, sería su refugio.

Le correspondí separando mis labios, en una muda invitación a que tomase lo que era suyo. No sabría decir cuál de los dos necesitaba más consuelo, pero conociéndolo, seguramente sería yo. Más besos, necesitábamos besos. Me había dejado el alma temblando con la revelación de su pasado, así que no podía hacerme ni una ligera idea, de cómo se sentiría él.

Aunque en el fondo, estaba aliviada. Esa noche, mi imaginación fue un poderoso enemigo. Su pasado era duro y terrible, pero él era un hombre fuerte y valiente. No había más que mirarlo. ¿Qué podía ofrecerle yo? Ni más, ni menos que lo que me pedía. Y lo que yo era. Hundí mis dedos en su sedoso cabello. La electricidad entre los dos era deliciosamente insoportable.

Edward permaneció unos instantes más mirándome intensamente. Y de repente noté sus fuertes manos apretando mi trasero, clavando sus dedos en mis nalgas, alzándome de su regazo, para sentarme a horcajadas sobre él, a la vez que se lanzaba a devorar mis labios, como alguien perdido en el desierto lo haría con el agua dulce.

Correspondí a su beso desesperada, respirando pesadamente en busca de aire, de placer, por el dolor provocado por sus dedos al hundirse en mi tierno y azotado trasero. Tiraba del cabello que tenía enredado en mis dedos, pegué mis senos a su cuerpo y él alcanzó mi centro desde atrás, con ambas manos, y separó aún más mis nalgas, provocando que la costura de los vaqueros, multiplicase el roce enloquecedor que su enorme y dura erección empezaba a producir justo en mi clítoris.

No pude evitarlo, mi cuerpo reaccionaba a su deseo con voluntad propia, y comencé a ondular las caderas hacia delante y atrás, buscando más fricción, arrancando con ello, un gemido de placer del pecho de Edward. Ese gemido acrecentó aún más la marea de lujuria que estaba comenzando a hormiguear en mi vientre.

Me desconcertaba que tuviese ganas de sexo después de nuestra conversación, pero si eso era lo que necesitaba, eso sería lo que le daría. Le daría cualquier cosa que necesitase.

Súbitamente, sentí el aire acariciar mi pelo. Edward se había levantado de la butaca conmigo en brazos, para lanzarnos sobre la cama. Nuestros cuerpos rebotaron al alcanzar el colchón, pero ninguno de los dos rompió nuestro beso. Notaba cada centímetro de su glorioso cuerpo, moviéndose con pasión contra el mío, mientras que lo rodeaba con fuerza con mis piernas, clavándole los talones en su escultural trasero.

Se incorporó un poco con los ojos enfebrecidos, sus manos volaron rápidas hacia mi jersey, que sacó de un tirón por mi cabeza, junto con la camiseta. Bajó las copas de mi sujetador, y sus labios se cerraron alrededor de uno de mis pezones, succionándolo con fuerza, a la vez que lo torturaba con su lengua.

-¡Ggmmmfff! – Arqueé la espalda, a la vez que mis manos se cerraban con más fuerza sobre su pelo. Él aprovechó para desabrochar el sujetador en un movimiento increíblemente rápido y ágil, lo quitó con la misma facilidad.

Lo que noté a continuación, fueron sus hábiles dedos desabotonando mis vaqueros. Juraría que murmuró una maldición con mi pezón en la boca. Mi cerebro apenas procesó la sentencia de que no volvería a llevar mis vaqueros en una buena temporada.

Se arrodilló frustrado en la cama, me miró con una expresión mezcla entre irónica y amenazante, mientras que sujetaba la cinturilla de los pantalones, y me los sacaba de un fuerte tirón, junto con las braguitas, lo que provocó que mi cuerpo se vise alzado de la cama por lo brusco. Aprovechó que estaba en esa posición, para quitarse su jersey y desabrocharse los pantalones.

Esa vez no hubo tiempo para saborear la anticipación. Tenía prisas, su deseo era urgente. ¡Dios…! y el mío. Ardía de ganas por sentirlo dentro.

Deslizó sus dedos sobre mi entrada y el clítoris, hacia arriba y abajo. Tuve que cerrar los ojos, vencida por el placer, abandonada a sus caricias. Pero no podía dejar de verlo. ¿Cómo podría perderme el espectáculo de observar el deseo en la cara de Edward?

-Quédate así. – Separó más mis piernas, dejándome completamente expuesta ante él. Su voz estaba oscurecida por el deseo, y sus ojos brillaban lujuriosos. Se levantó, y sin dejar de mirarme ni un segundo, se quitó los zapatos, calcetines, y se deshizo de sus pantalones y bóxers de un solo y fluido movimiento. Yo mantenía mi postura, con los muslos bien separados. Sentía latir el clítoris de forma agónica, y los pezones me ardían.

Su erección se erguía orgullosa y amenazante, sobresaliendo de esa mata de vello púbico algo más oscura que su cabello. Una idea cruzó por mi mente… pero no pude retenerla en mi cerebro.

Edward se inclinó sobre mí, rozando con su glande la cara interna de uno de mis muslos, por supuesto, de forma premeditada. Era suave y firme, y me hizo anhelarlo con más fuerzas aún. Sus dedos volvieron a mi centro, al igual que sus ojos, e introdujo un dedo profundamente en mi sexo. Gemí ante la placentera incursión. ¡Oh por Dios…! Ese hombre tenía unos dedos mágicos…

-Sí… tan estrecha y húmeda. – Introdujo otro, y los movió en círculos, asegurándose de que estaba lo suficientemente húmeda para recibirlo. Su respiración rasgada golpeaba suavemente mi cara, acompasada con los movimientos de sus dedos dentro de mi vagina.

Ya no podía más, necesitaba sentirlo dentro. Y como si de nuevo hubiese podido leer mis pensamientos, sacó sus dedos empapados de mi excitación, sujetó su polla por la base, y dirigió la cabeza a mi entrada. Deslizándola a lo largo, repartiendo mi excitación.

La introdujo despacio, solo un poco. Solo el glande.

-¡Mírame! – Su voz surgió oscura, imperativa y necesitada. Lo obedecí inmediatamente, volví a abrir los ojos, y solté las sábanas, a las que me aferraba con los puños cerrados. Estaba sobre mí, algunos pequeños mechones de su cabello caían sobre su frente, y el deseo era evidente en sus ojos oscurecidos. Se retiró un poco, sin salir totalmente de mí. Y volvió a empujarse dentro, de forma lenta y controlada, para volver a detenerse sin llegar ni a la mitad de su largo. Las paredes de mi vagina protestaban placenteramente. De nuevo su juego. De nuevo el control y el dominio sobre mí, sobre nuestro placer. Él decidía el placer que yo recibía, el que él quería darme. En eso nada había cambiado… ¡Gracias a Dios!

-Edward… por favor… – Le supliqué mientras que con mis caderas buscaba sentirlo más adentro, que me llenase completamente.

-¡Oh, Isabella! – Se tumbó sobre mí, dejándome sentir toda su suave piel cubriendo la mía, parte de su peso sobre mi cuerpo, a la vez que entraba del todo en mi vientre. De forma potente, firme y decidida.

Comenzó a moverse sin prisas dentro de mi cuerpo, entrando y saliendo con un ritmo suave y constante. ¡Oh, Dios…! ¿Esa era la versión de Edward haciendo el amor? Clavé los dedos en la perfecta musculatura de su espalda, por el puro placer de sentirlo. Y me dejé mecer, empujada por sus acometidas.

Comencé a jadear y a gemir, sobrepasada por las sensaciones que provocaba en mi cuerpo. Escuchaba su respiración saliendo a ráfagas entrecortadas, cada vez más rápidas, a medida que sus embestidas cobraban velocidad e intensidad.

-Es tu cuerpo perfecto. – Mis escasos y erráticos pensamientos cesaron por completo para poder apreciar las capas de terciopelo que formaban su voz. Se apoyó con los codos, y hundió una mano en mi pelo, por la nuca, para sujetarme la cabeza y que lo mirase a los ojos, la otra se deslizó bajo mi cintura para cambiar el ángulo de penetración.

Me besó ferozmente, metiendo la lengua en mi boca, bailando con la mía, poseyéndome con todo lo que podía. Su cuerpo aprisionando el mío, su polla abriéndose camino en mi vientre, su lengua en mi boca, su olor, su voz, sus ojos, sus palabras… Su amor… ¡No conseguiría sobrevivir si seguía follándome así!

-Tu alma perfecta. – Jadeaba sobre mis labios entreabiertos, que esperaban ávidos beber sus besos, sus palabras…

-Y esos ojos… – Jadeó. – Cálidos y profundos. – Ahogaba mis gemidos, a veces mordiéndome el labio, a veces besándolo, otras veces… simplemente no podía.

-¿Cuántas veces… has llorado… por mi culpa? – Lo dijo de forma entrecortada, mientras que no dejaba de embestirme profundamente. ¿Qué importaba? Valía cada lágrima. Y más. Lo apreté con más fuerza contra mi cuerpo. No estaba atada, y pensaba aprovecharlo.

-Mis ansias… mi oscuridad… solo encuentran… consuelo. – Gimió. – En tu cuerpo… en ti… y temo que… pierdas tu alma… por ello. – No podía hacer eso. Murmuraba sobre mis labios abiertos, acompañado de sus jadeos de placer, y sin dejar de mirarme a los ojos, con una intensidad salvaje, desmedida. ¿Cómo podía ser tan romántico y a la vez tan dominante y posesivo? No era justo que me abriese su corazón mientras me tomaba de esa manera.

-Pero te amo… no puedo… ni quiero… renunciar a ti. – Esas palabras elevaron el placer hasta cotas insoportables. Eso era lo que tendría que haberme dicho después de los azotes. Mi vientre empezó a convulsionar alrededor de él. Notaba cómo mis paredes vaginales se cerraban apretándolo, aumentando la fricción hasta volverla demencial.

-Tienes la capacidad… de calmarme… tu cuerpo es… mi refugio. – ¿Era consciente del efecto que sus palabras tenían en mí? Mi cuerpo era su refugio… Sus frases se entrecortaban con cada embestida. Yo clavaba los talones en sus glúteos y la parte trasera de sus muslos, tiraba de su pelo, y hundía mis dedos en la parte baja de su espalda, sintiendo cada contracción de sus músculos. Necesitaba más. Más de su cuerpo, más de sus palabras. Todo.

-Lo que… queda de mi alma. – Gemidos. – Lo que soy… es tuyo. – Sus últimos empujes estaban cargados de una pasión y deseo desmedidos. Mi orgasmo vibraba en cada poro de mi cuerpo, apunto e estallar. Sentí mis piernas tensarse, y el nudo en mi vientre, se soltó, inundando todo mi cuerpo.

-¡Edward…! – Hundí mis uñas en la piel de su espalda, mientras que pronunciaba su nombre al golpearme mi orgasmo.

-¡Sí! ¡Dámelo! – Un rugido ahogado brotó de su pecho, a la vez que eyaculaba profundamente enterrado en mi cuerpo.

Nos quedamos inmóviles unos instantes, cada uno, perdido en los ojos del otro, jadeantes y satisfechos.

Las declaraciones de Edward mientras me foll… mientras me hacía el amor, me llegaron al alma. Le sonreí agradecida por todo lo que me daba. No supe si era más posesivo cuando me follaba, o cuando me hacía el amor. Confiaba que después de esa noche, nuestra relación se viese fortalecida, y pudiésemos avanzar. Juntos.

Edward me devolvió una sonrisa cálida, cómplice e inequívocamente relajada. Se había quitado un enorme peso de encima. Y yo… bueno, si antes lo amaba, esa noche empecé a amarlo con locura.

-Eres mi vida entera. –

Mi sentencia no estuvo a la altura de su reciente declaración romántica. Ni mucho menos. Pero es que no podía encontrar las palabras para describir lo que me hacía sentir.

Edward ensanchó su sonrisa, enseñando sus perfectos y brillantes dientes, volvió a besarme, esta vez de forma suave y delicada, y rodó sobre su costado, saliendo de mí, y arrastrándome en su movimiento para quedar abrazada a su lado. Descansé la cabeza en su pecho, justo sobre su corazón, que recuperaba su ritmo normal. El mío todavía estaba alterado, más que por el esfuerzo físico, por sus palabras. Me sentía diferente, más fuerte y confiada. Edward me amaba…

-Isabella… ahora que por fin he podido identificar lo que has despertado en mí, quiero que dejemos de luchar por defender el territorio de cada uno. Ya no hay fronteras. Estamos juntos y nos amamos. Por favor… permíteme cuidarte como quiero hacerlo, como necesito hacerlo. –

Edward permanecía bocarriba, abrazándome, yo apoyaba la barbilla sobre su pecho mientras que jugueteaba distraídamente con el suave vello que lo cubría. Nos mirábamos a los ojos, y vi tal sinceridad en ellos, tal necesidad, que ablandó mi corazón más de lo que ya lo había hecho, y me sentí tentada a ceder en lo que hasta ahora había sido inflexible.

-No es justo que me pidas eso ahora mismo, sabes el efecto que tienes sobre mi voluntad, y más justo después de... – Intenté bromear, pero me sonrojé, tanto él como yo sabíamos que era completamente cierto, y Edward sonrió de forma canalla y arrogante. Maldito embaucador… la confesión de su amor me llevaría a hacer concesiones que hasta ahora no estaba dispuesta a hacer… Pero no serían esa noche, no podía negociar nada con él en el estado de felicidad en el que me hallaba, cualquier barbaridad que me pidiese, me parecería perfecta. A pesar de su durísimo pasado. Eso me devolvió al suelo, y me sentí triste de nuevo por mi pequeño huérfano.

Suspiré y besé la suave piel de su pecho. Me había dicho que ya no podía seguir con el tema del orfanato, pero yo tenía más cuestiones, y a pesar de estuviesen directamente relacionadas con su pasado…

-Edward… – Sonrió de forma irónica con una ceja levantada.

-Más preguntas... ¿De qué se trata ahora, pequeña curiosa? –

Lo dijo en el tono resignado y lleno de humor que sólo empleaba cuando yo quería seguir preguntando, sobre un tema que a él le hubiese gustado dar por zanjado. Eso era una invitación a continuar.

-Todo esto… me refiero a todo lo que me has dicho esta noche… ¿Significa eso que ha caído tu coraza? –

-Supongo que cuando dices todo esto, te refieres a decirte que te amo y a contarte parte de mi pasado. – Asentí ruborizada y tratando de controlar el súbito escalofrío de felicidad que atravesó mi cuerpo. No me acostumbraba a que dijese que me amaba con tanta naturalidad.

-No, nena, la coraza sigue intacta, es más, podría decirte que es incluso más fuerte y hermética. Porque ahora tú estás dentro de ella. Estás dentro de mi corazón, ahora más que nunca me perteneces. –

Volvimos a besarnos lenta y suavemente, sin prisas, disfrutando de ese momento, que yo personalmente, nunca estuve segura de que llegaría, y menos de esa forma tan… tan Edward Cullen.

-Es casi la una de la mañana, no hemos cenado, y me muero de hambre. Así que ponte en marcha, te voy a preparar la especialidad de la casa. – Soltó nuestro abrazo, salió de la cama, y comenzó a meterse en sus vaqueros. Mi vientre se contrajo. Sin ropa interior. ¿Cómo lo supo mi vagina antes que mi cerebro?

Cuando volví a conectar mi cerebro, me quedé boquiabierta. ¿"_Te amo_"? ¿"_…te voy a preparar la especialidad de la casa…_"? No pude evitarlo.

-Está bien, ¿quién eres tú, y qué has hecho con el Edward que yo conozco? –

Edward se detuvo con el pantalón a medio abrochar, me miró, y sonrió de esa forma desafiante que sólo quedaba bien en él.

-¿Quieres que termine de darte los tres azotes que me debes de esta tarde? – Abrí los ojos de par en par, y busqué nerviosa la sábana para cubrirme, o protegerme, cuando era pequeña, meterse bajo las sábanas solía ser un excelente refugio. Él soltó una pequeña risa, y me arrojó el jersey de pico negro que llevaba puesto antes, mientras que se colocaba la camiseta gris que vestía debajo. Seguía intimidándome el muy maldito, pero ya me sentía capaz de manejar esa sensación. Me intimidaba, no me asustaba.

-Esa pensaba yo que era la especialidad de la casa. – Lo murmuré bajo, y él ensanchó la sonrisa como respuesta, a la vez que frotaba la palma de su mano contra su muslo.

Pero no. No quería esos tres azotes. Me puse de rodillas en la cama y me apresuré a cubrirme con su jersey. Me quedaba enorme, el bajo me llegaba algo por encima de la mitad de los muslos, y el cuello de pico, resbaló por uno de mis hombros, dejándolo al descubierto. Edward me lanzó una mirada oscura y peligrosa, y yo salté de la cama inmediatamente. Iba a por mis braguitas, pero la mano de Edward me detuvo y me dirigió hacia la puerta de nuestro dormitorio.

-Estás así perfectamente. Creo que no vas a cubrirte ese maravilloso sexo hasta que se me olviden tus queridos vaqueros. – Lo murmuró en mi oído, como si fuese un secreto entre los dos. ¡Ay, joder! ¡Sin bragas! ¡Lo que me faltaba! Bueno… después de todo, para lo que me duraban puestas… ¿Cuántas había roto ya?

Y sin pararse más, me llevó de la mano hasta la cocina, los dos descalzos, y yo, más desnuda que vestida, con el pelo revuelto, la cara de recién follada, y el corazón que me estallaba dentro del pecho.

-Siéntate y observa al maestro, nena. – No podía ser más arrogante. Pero lo adoraba cuando estaba de buen humor. Y eso era todo un regalo, después del día que llevábamos. Me senté de rodillas en una de las sillas de la cocina, y apoyé los brazos en la mesa, con una mano, sujeté mi barbilla para disfrutar el espectáculo de ver a Edward en la cocina.

-No sabía que supieses cocinar. –

-Y no sé, domino la cafetera, el microondas, el abrelatas, las tortillas, y los sándwiches. Con eso, un hombre fuerte puede sobrevivir durante años. –

Lo dijo mirándome con una sonrisa divertida, después se llevó a la boca un trozo de jamón y me guiñó un ojo. Casi me derrito. Lo vi alinear los ingredientes, como si de pequeños soldados en formación se tratase. Siempre hacía lo mismo, con todo lo susceptible de ser alineado. Comenzó a preparar los sándwiches sobre la tabla de cortar, mayonesa, jamón, huevo cocido y tomate. Los cortó por la mitad, e hizo una especie de malabarismo con el cuchillo entre los dedos, para terminar clavándolo en la tabla. Di un respingo. ¡Y me miraba sonriendo de lado, el muy canalla! Seguro que esperaba esa reacción.

¡Joder! ¿Dónde había aprendido a manejar así un cuchillo? Yo llevo cocinando casi toda mi vida y jamás se me ocurriría hacer eso. Vale, lo capto, eres un chico malo, Cullen. Eso no resultaba ninguna novedad. Puse los ojos en blanco de la forma más teatral que pude, y él dejó escapar una pequeña carcajada. Lo adoraba cuando se ponía juguetón.

Puso los dos platos sobre la mesa, y se sentó a mi lado. Me levanté a por la jarra de agua, dos vasos, y las servilletas. Edward no me quitó los ojos de encima, hasta que volví a sentarme, de nuevo de rodillas sobre la silla.

-Siéntate bien a la mesa, Isabella. – Lo obedecí sin pensarlo, el tono que empleó era ligero, pero no admitía réplica. Y yo no quería tentar mi suerte. Mi trasero se resintió, pero me obligué a ignorarlo.

Esperó a que me llevase el primer mordisco a la boca. Y era bueno… muy bueno. Tragué y le sonreí.

-Mmmm… ¡Está rico! – Alzó las cejas en un gesto falsamente herido.

-¡Claro que está rico! Ese tono de sorpresa, es francamente ofensivo, Srta. Swan. –

¡Ay, por Dios! ¡Cómo me gustaba así! Parecía un hombre normal, incluso, razonablemente… feliz. Quise pensar que yo tenía parte de culpa en eso.

-No era mi intención ofender con un cumplido, Sr. Cullen. –

Los dos reímos. La conexión entre nosotros era algo real y palpable. Miré hacia la inmensa cristalera, que me devolvió nuestro reflejo. Los dos sentados a la mesa de la cocina, comiendo sencillamente, juntos, y sonrientes. ¿Qué pensaría alguien que nos viese desde fuera? Sin saber nada de azotes, millonarios obsesionados con el control, Aro Vulturi y su Club de la Lucha infantil… Sacudí imperceptiblemente la cabeza para alejar esos pensamientos. Tonta, pensaría que sois una pareja enamorada normal, como tantas otras. A pesar de todo.

Lo miré mientras daba un enorme mordisco a su sándwich. Definitivamente era un hombre carnal, que comía con hambre, amaba con pasión, y no sabía hacer las cosas a medias. Con él, era todo o nada. No había zonas grises.

-Creo que no te he dado las gracias por las rosas. – Me miró sonriendo como un niño.

-No, no me las has dado. – Me incliné sobre la mesa y lo besé despacio, acariciando con mi lengua sus perfectos labios.

-Muchas gracias por las rosas, Edward. Me han gustado mucho. – Lo susurré sobre su boca y mirándolo directamente a los ojos.

-De nada preciosa. Entonces… ¿Las flores se permiten como regalo? –

-Sí, me he dado cuenta de que me gusta recibir flores. – Me acordé de Rose. – ¿Tienen algún significado especial? ¿O la elección de la flor fue aleatoria? –

Edward se quedó mirándome con esa expresión inescrutable, que hacía que sus pensamientos fuesen un total misterio. Pffff… ¿Y ahora qué? Se limpió con la servilleta y me miró estrechando sus ojos.

-Esas rosas me recuerdan a tu sexo. Cremosas por fuera y tentadoramente rosas por dentro. Fue la primera comparación que cruzó por mi mente, aquella tarde en el hotel, cuando te separé las piernas por primera vez. –

Mi vagina se contrajo dolorosamente ante los rápidos recuerdos que inundaron mi mente. Me quedé desconcertada. No supe qué pensar. Todo era tan sexual con Edward… Ni siquiera un ramo de rosas era algo inocente. Pero no por ello perdía significado el detalle, al contrario, tenía incluso más.

-Gracias por amarme Edward. – Entonces él tomó una de mis manos, y dejó un suave beso en ella, sin dejar de mirarme a los ojos.

-Me temo que el hecho de que te ame, no es una buena noticia para ti. Ahora mi necesidad de control sobre ti es incluso mayor. Hay que tener cuidado con lo que se desea, Isabella. Quisiste que te amase, y ahora que lo hago, tienes que asumir las consecuencias. –

Fruncí el ceño ante sus palabras. Eso no me lo esperaba. Ni se me había pasado por la cabeza, que pudiese alcanzar nuevas cotas de control. Me tenía sujeta la mano que me había besado, y acariciaba el dorso con el pulgar.

-Esta noche hemos sellado un trato, un acuerdo entre nosotros, por el que yo te amo, y tú me amas. Tú me cuidas y me complaces, y yo te cuido y te complazco. Y créeme, yo siempre cumplo mi parte del trato. –

-Pero… no es necesario que me controles aún más… yo te amo, y no va a pasarme nada. –

-Isabella… podría decirte que lo siento, que no lo haré… pero te mentiría. Así es como veo las cosas, y como quiero hacerlas. –

Decidí dejar el tema en ese punto. Esa noche no conseguiría otra cosa más que ponerlo de mal humor. Y no quería. Ya lucharía cada pequeña batalla cuando se presentase. Me quedé unos instantes pensando en qué podría decirle para desviar el tema de conversación, cuando recordé algo.

-Así que, según nuestro trato, tú no solo me cuidas, también me complaces. – Edward no pudo ver mi juego con claridad, pero decidió seguirlo con una sonrisa y reclinado sobre el respaldo de la silla.

-Así es. ¿Quieres pedirme algo que te complazca? – ¡Ja! Esto lo iba a sorprender.

-¿Por qué solo yo tengo que estar depilada? – No pude esconder mi expresión, parecía una gata relamiéndose ante un tazón de leche. Edward abrió los ojos realmente sorprendido.

-¡¿Quieres que me depile? – Su expresión no tenía precio. Tuve que aguantar la risa que amenazaba con salir de mi pecho. Me hubiese gustado dejarlo en ese estado mezcla de alarma y sorpresa, mucho más tiempo, pero por desgracia no era tan cruel.

-Está bien. ¿Qué es lo que quieres que me depile exactamente? – ¡Ah! Pero lo intentaría. Estaba disfrutando el momento como nunca. – ¿El pecho? – Negué con la cabeza, sin poder ocultar mi sonrisa perversa. Creo que era la primera vez que ponía una sonrisa perversa. Abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y señaló su entrepierna como una pregunta. Asentí satisfecha, chico listo…

-Mmmm… no, depilado, depilado no. Quizás con un recorte sea suficiente. – Edward ensanchó la sonrisa, y aceptó el reto.

-Dalo por hecho. Mañana habrá recorte general. –

-Gracias Sr. Cullen. – Me dolieron las mejillas, de tanto que sonreí, me sentía diabólica, y… ¡Dios…! Era genial salirme con la mía.

-De nada Srta. Swan. – Me observó disfrutar de mi pequeña victoria durante unos instantes, mientras que terminaba el último bocado de mi cena. – Ahora, ve a la cama. Yo te seguiré dentro de un rato. –

Mi euforia duró poco. Necesitaba dormir abrazada a él. No me apetecía irme sola a la cama.

-¿Vas a trabajar? – Lo pregunté resignada, mientras recogía los restos de la cena y limpiaba la mesa.

-No, quiero tocar un rato. – ¡Tocar…!

-¿Puedo oír cómo tocas? – De verdad que tenía muchas ganas de oírlo tocar el piano. Un par de veces había escuchado fragmentos sueltos, pero sentía verdadera curiosidad por verlo y poder escucharlo tranquilamente.

-Es muy tarde, deberías estar durmiendo. – Lo dijo mientras miraba su reloj, y yo sentí crecer la desilusión. – Pero está bien, sólo un rato. Luego te vas a la cama sin protestar. –

Terminé de recoger a la velocidad de la luz, y me apresuré a tomar la mano que me ofrecía con una sonrisa de lo más tentadora. Fuimos hacia una de las puertas que no me había enseñado antes. Entramos en una habitación amplia, con el mismo suelo, y los mismos ventanales de toda la casa. Pero estaba casi vacía, de no ser por el enorme piano de cola negro, y un sofá blanco, suficientemente grande, como para que Edward cupiese tumbado. Era un buen sitio para que alguien como él, buscase aislarse del resto del mundo a solas con su música. Me indicó que me sentase allí.

Él se sentó en el banco, iluminado por la luz de la luna que entraba por los ventanales, suspiró profundamente, y comenzó a acariciar las teclas con sus dedos. Suaves y melancólicas notas surgieron del piano. Pero eran serenas. No había en ellas tristeza, ni rabia, ni ningún matiz trágico. Lo escuché tocar sobrecogida por el sentimiento que desprendía cada nota. Casi sin atreverme a respirar. Edward alzó la cabeza sin detener la melodía, y me hizo un gesto invitándome a sentarme a su lado.

Acepté encantada, deslizando mis pies descalzos sobre el suelo de madera, procurando evitar cualquier ruido que manchase la perfecta melodía. Me senté a su lado con las manos en mi regazo. Hipnotizada por la danza que sus dedos describían sobre las teclas.

Cuando terminó, giró la cabeza despacio para mirarme. Yo estaba sobrecogida, emocionada hasta tal punto, que no pude encontrar palabras que se acercasen remotamente a lo que su música había provocado dentro de mí. Daba igual no poder encontrar las palabras. Tampoco encontré mi voz.

-Es "Claro de Luna" de Debussy. –

-Es preciosa. – Conseguí decir en un susurro ronco.

-Tú sí que eres de verdad preciosa. – Sus palabras salieron suaves y dulces. Nunca le había escuchado ese tono. Y para colmo, sus perfectos y cálidos labios se cerraron en un delicioso beso sobre mi hombro desnudo. Me estremecí de pies a cabeza con su contacto. Ese hombre acabaría haciendo de mí su voluntad. No tenía fuerzas para resistirme a su seducción.

-¿Fue Esme quién…? – Edward sonrió triste, y pasó un brazo por mi espalda para pegarme a él posesivamente.

-No, Esme insistió en que siguiese con el piano. Pero fue Aro quién me enseñó a tocar. –

Mi estómago dio un vuelco. En ese momento fui plenamente consciente, de que Edward no me había dado los detalles de todas sus vivencias en el orfanato. Y ya no sabía qué pensar, ni qué esperar.

-¿Primero te obliga a machacarte los nudillos en peleas clandestinas, y luego te da clases de piano? – Edward pareció perderse en sus recuerdos durante unos instantes.

-Aro es un hombre complejo, y nos cuidaba a su manera. Yo sentía inclinación por la música, y me enseñó a tocar el piano, otros, por los deportes, la lectura… a cada uno le fomentaba sus aficiones. Eso formaba parte de los privilegios de pertenecer a su club. Era como un coleccionista con nosotros. –

"_Aro es…_" Así que Edward no había tratado de vengarse… Me sentí algo decepcionada, y aliviada a la vez.

-Ahora sí que nos vamos a la cama. Mañana no va a haber fuerza humana que te saque de entre las sábanas. – Abrí la boca para protestar, para pedirle que tocase un poco más para mí. – Ahora. – Uff, ¡Joder! ¡Qué manera de pedir las cosas! No había perdido su "toque" con el amor.

Me levanté como impulsada por un resorte, y me dirigí a paso ligero hacia las escaleras. Escuché cómo me seguía, pero me negué a girarme para mirarlo. Estaba segura de que una sonrisa triunfal y sardónica, brillaba en su cara.

Llegamos al dormitorio casi a la vez. Entré en el baño para lavarme los dientes, y él me siguió. Nos cepillamos los dientes en silencio, mirándonos con ojos risueños por el enorme espejo del baño. Al terminar, me quité su jersey de camino al dormitorio, lo arrojé sobre el banco del vestidor, y me metí bajo el edredón. Edward se desnudó a su vez, y se reunió conmigo en la cama. ¿Querría sexo de nuevo?

-Ven aquí a calentar la cama de tu hombre, pequeña golfa. – Su brazo se cerró en torno a mi cintura, y me arrastró hasta su lado de la cama. Me giré para abrazarlo y poder dormir acurrucada en su pecho.

-Buenas noches nena. Duérmete, de lo contrario, mañana vas a tener ojeras, y voy a tener que castigarte. –

-Eso no es just… – Me silenció con un beso de esos que me dejaban sin aliento, y apagó la luz una vez me tuvo aturdida. Y yo, como buena estúpida enamorada, me refugié en su pecho, envuelta por sus brazos y su olor, y me dispuse a dormir con una sonrisa bobalicona en la cara. A pesar de todo.

Esa noche dormí mejor de lo que lo había hecho en… Ni siquiera podía recordar la última vez que dormí así de bien.

Edward me despertó besando suavemente mis labios, y deslizando un dedo lentamente por la línea de mi mandíbula.

-Buenos días. Te he dejado dormir todo lo posible, ahora, ducha, ropa y desayuno. – Sonreí perezosa, con los ojos entreabiertos. Me gustaba mucho que me despertase. Aunque fuese un mandón.

-Buenos días. – Estaba dispuesta a ignorarlo y remolonear algo más en la cama, pero su mano se coló bajo las sábanas, buscando mi trasero, y cuando llegó a él, la plantó todo lo larga que era. ¡Mierda! ¡Estaba imposiblemente helada!

Salté fuera de la cama hasta la mitad del dormitorio. Lo vi reírse, a medio vestir, con los pantalones azules, los zapatos y la camisa blanca todavía abierta. Me quedé desilusionada, me hubiese gustado mucho ducharme con él, o ver como se afeitaba, o… ¡Por Dios! ¿Qué me estaba haciendo ese hombre? Me estaba volviendo insaciable.

-Eeemm… me voy a la ducha. No tardaré. – Necesitaba una ducha fría. Pero no era tan valiente. Al entrar en el baño, vi una maquinilla de cortar el pelo sobre la encimera de los lavabos. ¡Oh Dios! ¿La habría usado para recortarse el vello púbico? ¿O para arreglarse las patillas? Me puse nerviosa automáticamente. Quería comprobarlo. Pero cuando volví al dormitorio, Edward ya no estaba. Maldito… seguramente había dejado la maquinilla a la vista a propósito.

Repetí el ritual de todas las mañanas: ducha, anticonceptivos, pelo, cremas, maquillaje, y cuando fui a vestirme, al abrir el primer cajón de la ropa interior, busqué y busqué, pero nada. Abrí el segundo, sin éxito tampoco, y el tercero. Ya no quise seguir buscando más. ¿Para qué? Tenía sujetadores, ligueros y medias, pero ni una sola braguita, ni siquiera de las más diminutas, las que apenas cubrían lo justo. Al parecer Edward, hablaba completamente en serio la noche anterior, cuando dijo que no me cubriría el sexo, y estaba dispuesto a obligarme a obedecerlo.

Está bien, Cullen. Me quieres accesible, pues accesible me tendrás. Yo podía vivir sin bragas. ¿Puedes aguantar tú, sabiendo que no las llevo? Me puse un sujetador de encaje rojo oscuro, a juego con el liguero, las medias, negras. Localicé la percha separada, se trataba de una falda lápiz, de tela escocesa en tonos rojo, blanco y gris. Un cárdigan gris que se ajustaba perfectamente a cada curva de mi cuerpo, y unos zapatos de franela en el mismo tono, con un tacón imposible, de esos que ponían duro a Edward con solo mirarlos. Todo se ajustaba perfectamente, y los zapatos, conseguían que mis piernas pareciesen mucho más largas de lo que eran realmente. Perfecto, iba vestida de La Perla, Vivienne Westwood y calzada por Louboutin. Todo para complacer al Señor. Como bolso, escogí el Birkin. Me gustaba mucho, y hacía tiempo que no lo usaba.

Cuando pasé al lado del pequeño armario que tenía la pretensión de convertirse en mi joyero, decidí que me mostraría agradecida por todo lo que pasó la noche anterior, así que abrí el estuche del colgante en forma de llave, y me lo puse al cuello. Me trajo dulces recuerdos. ¿No sería demasiado junto con la pulsera? Se lo preguntaría a Edward. Por nada del mundo quería ser una de esas mujeres que se lo ponen todo a la vez.

Bajé las escaleras y me dirigí directamente hacia el pequeño comedor, los familiares olores del desayuno, inundaban la zona cercana a la cocina. Le diría a Edward que ya estaba lista, y después entraría en la cocina para ver si podía ayudar.

-Ya estoy lista. – Edward bajó el periódico, y sus ojos viajaron rápidamente de mi cara, hacia el colgante. Los destellos que salieron de sus dientes, rivalizaban con los que la luz arrancaba de los diamantes. Luego, me lanzó un vistazo de pies a cabeza, y vi aprobación en sus ojos.

-Siéntate, Emily traerá el desayuno enseguida. – ¿Emily? Me senté a la mesa junto a él confundida. ¿Quién era Emily?

Inmediatamente, unos suaves golpes en la puerta, avisaron de que, supuse que Emily, iba a entrar. La puerta se abrió, y una hermosa joven entró con la bandeja de los desayunos. Vestía de forma sencilla, pero impecable. Llevaba el pelo retirado de la cara con una cinta en el pelo oscuro, prácticamente negro y lacio. Mantenía las formas suaves, pero había algo orgulloso y fuerte en ella. ¿Sería una amenaza? ¿Estaría enamorada de Edward? Dejó despacio la bandeja sobre la mesa.

-Emily, ella es Isabella Swan. –

Entonces, se giró para mirarme de frente, y mi estómago se encogió ante lo que vi. Una enorme y profunda cicatriz le surcaba la cara desde la sien izquierda, hasta el labio, deformando hacia abajo el ojo, y dividiendo en dos el pómulo, de la que una vez fue una hermosa joven.

-Mucho gusto Srta. Swan. –

Procuré corresponder a su sonrisa, poniendo todo mi empeño, en ocultar lo impresionada que me dejó su cicatriz.

-Igualmente, Emily, por favor, llámeme Bella. – No supe cómo dirigirme a ella, tendría más o menos mi edad, pero no quería ponerla en un compromiso delante de Edward.

-Si no encuentra algo a su gusto, hágamelo saber. – Y se despidió con una breve inclinación de cabeza y una pequeña sonrisa educada. ¡Oh, mierda! Y yo preocupada por si llevaba demasiados diamantes encima… Me sentí insoportablemente frívola, y joder, yo nunca había sido frívola.

-¿Cómo no me has dicho nada sobre ella? ¿Crees que habrá notado que me ha impresionado su cicatriz? Edward, no puedo creer que no me dijeses nada… ¿De qué se ocupa en la casa? – Lo dije rápido y susurrando.

-No te dije nada, simplemente porque he tenido cosas más importantes que hablar contigo. Sí, eres transparente, incapaz de ocultar lo que te pasa por la cabeza, pero no te preocupes, has sido correcta y educada, y ella está acostumbrada al efecto que su cicatriz causa en las personas, cuando la ven por primera vez. Es la cocinera, y también se ocupa de la limpieza junto con otra chica más, Claire, creo recordar. –

-¿Entonces la Sra. Marshall*? –

-La Sra. Marshall se encarga de la administración de la casa y varias cosas más. –

-Yo pensé que ella era la cocinera y quién se encargaba de limpiar. –

-No, lo hace puntualmente, cuando Emily tiene que ausentarse. Esta casa es muy grande como para que la lleve una sola persona, y mucho menos, de la edad de la Sra. Marshall. – La última parte, la dijo en voz baja, como si la Sra. Marshall pudiese escucharnos y se ofendiese.

Estaba claro que con Edward, no se podían sacar conclusiones. Cada vez que pensaba que conocía el terreno que pisaba, y lo que podía esperar, siempre me sorprendía con un giro totalmente imprevisto. Esperaba que esa fuese una situación transitoria. Resultaba realmente desconcertante.

Empezamos a desayunar, y todo estaba delicioso, incluso el cappuccino y su estrella encima.

-Me alegra mucho que hayas decidido volver a ponerte el colgante que te regalé por tu cumpleaños. Pensé que no te había gustado. –

-No… quiero decir, sí que me gusta, me gusta mucho, pero lo considero demasiado para llevarlo todos los días. –

-Entonces… ¿Por qué lo llevas hoy? –

-Para agradecerte lo de anoche. – Le sonreí mientras lo miraba a través de mis pestañas.

-Creo que es hora de que te de algo. – No… más regalos no…. Edward se levantó de la mesa, con el desayuno a medio terminar, ignorando mi cara de súplica, salió del pequeño comedor, y poco después, regresó con algo escondido en la mano. Volvió a sentarse en su silla y continuó con su desayuno como si no lo hubiese interrumpido. Lo que quiera que fuese, estaba dentro de un pequeño estuche de Tiffany & Co. sobre el mantel, a medio camino entre los dos.

No quería ni mirarlo, bastante trabajo me estaba costando ya ignorar el estúpido estuche turquesa. ¡Maldita sea! No era justo. Estaba poniéndome nerviosa, y casi derramo el café. Pude ver por mi visión periférica, cómo Edward sonreía sobre su taza. No sabía jugar a esto, y me estaba enfadando.

-¿No crees que ya llevo demasiados brillos encima? – Lo solté en un tono ácido, del que me arrepentí inmediatamente. Edward solo quería consentirme, y que tuviese lo mejor. Lo miré afligida, y dispuesta a pedirle perdón. Él me miraba serio, no le había gustado el tono en absoluto.

-Lo siento. No debí hablarte así. –

-Ven aquí. – Retiró la silla, y abrió espacio suficiente como para que me situase en medio de sus piernas. Lo obedecí sin saber si me esperaba un abrazo o unos azotes.

-Dame tu colgante. – Llevé las manos a la parte posterior del cuello, y lo desabroché para dárselo. Entonces Edward alargó la mano, cogió el estuche, y sacó de él una cadena igual a la que tenía el colgante, pero más larga. Cambió una por otra, guardó la pequeña en el estuche y me miró con los ojos visiblemente oscurecidos.

-Desabróchate la falda. – No me cuestioné absolutamente nada, e hice lo que me dijo. Empleaba ese tono de voz firme y a la vez suave, que hacía que acatase cualquier petición suya. Bajé la cremallera trasera, y deslicé un poco la falda hacia abajo. Los dedos de Edward engancharon la cintura, y terminaron de bajarla despacio, hasta mis caderas.

Me miró a los ojos. Yo estaba realmente nerviosa, sin bragas y húmeda. ¿Qué se proponía hacer? Alzó la cadena con la preciosa llave colgando en el medio, y la cerró alrededor de mi cadera, mientras que mis manos buscaban la mesa detrás de mí, para aferrarme al filo, y no caer desmadejada al suelo. La cadena abrazaba mi contorno, como si estuviese hecha a medida, y la cara de Edward estaba casi pegada a mi vientre, erizando mi piel con su aliento. Notaba sus dedos trabajando despacio para abrochar el cierre, cuando terminó, se posaron en la parte de mis nalgas al descubierto, acariciando suavemente la unión de ambas. Después, recorrieron el filo de la cintura de la falda, hasta llegar al vientre. Incliné vencida, la cabeza hacia atrás. Todo lo que me hacía, resultaba dolorosamente erótico. Dejando patente una vez más, el poder que ejercía sobre mí.

-Me da igual que la lleves sobre tu pecho, o sobre tu vientre. – Acariciaba con la yema de su dedo índice el contorno de la llave sobre mi piel.

-Tienes dueño Isabella. – Dejó un beso con la boca abierta sobre mi vientre, justo donde comenzaría mi vello púbico, de tenerlo. – Cuando te la regalé, quise que simbolizase que me pertenecías, pero es ahora cuando realmente eres mía. – Miré hacia abajo, y vi su desordenado cabello, y sus labios susurrando sobre mi piel. La cadena alrededor de mi cadera, por encima del liguero, y la llave colgando a un lado de mi vientre. En el fondo no me sorprendieron sus palabras. Desde el primer momento dejó bien claras sus intenciones.

-¿Quieres guardarme bajo llave? – Noté como sonreía contra la piel de mi vientre.

-Mía. –

-Tuya. – Lo susurré de forma ronca.

-Mía. –

Se levantó y cerró la mano sobre mi pelo, inmovilizándome, sometiéndome. Me miró de esa forma salvaje y necesitada, que provocaba que todo mi cuerpo se estremeciese. Nuestras respiraciones estaban aceleradas, y la tensión eléctrica entre nosotros, no hacía más que crecer. Por fin nos besamos, y fue algo así como cuando un ejército avanza, y va quemando la tierra a su paso. No había posibilidad de retroceder. Detrás ya no quedaba nada, solo podíamos avanzar.

El beso ganaba en intensidad, y yo me humedecía cada vez más. Acabaría sobre la mesa del desayuno como las cosas siguiesen su curso. Pero Edward hizo gala de su legendario autocontrol, terminó nuestro beso, con suaves toques sobre mis labios. Abrochó mi falda con el colgante dentro, en contacto directo con mi piel, y me sonrió de esa forma canalla y torcida, que no indicaba otra cosa más que él estaba al mando, y controlaba la situación.

-Ahora, termina de desayunar y vámonos al trabajo, hoy tengo un día de locos. –

Ese día Edward volvía a tener otro almuerzo de trabajo, con las mismas personas del día anterior. Le interesaba mucho entrar en esa empresa, y al parecer, no todos los socios estaban de acuerdo, pero su baza era la inyección de capital que necesitaban, así que se mostraba razonablemente optimista con el resultado.

Ya había cobrado mi primer sueldo, y como en ese momento era dos meses de alquiler más rica, decidí que no podía pasar más tiempo sin ordenador. Ese mediodía, iría a comprar uno nuevo, aprovechando la hora del almuerzo. Incluso sabía el modelo que quería, no era muy caro, pero tenía todo lo que necesitaba.

Pasé la mañana trabajando en la oficina. Ignoré la mirada de pies a cabeza que me lanzó Jessica. Si sólo supiese lo que llevaba colgando de la cadera, y lo que significaba… Aproveché para poner en práctica los ejercicios de Kegel, tal y como indicaba el correo electrónico que me mandó Edward. Y resultaron más difíciles de lo que pensé en un principio, pero seguí en ello mientras miraba de reojo el espectacular ramo de rosas vaginales que Edward me envió el día anterior. No podía evitarlo, cada vez que las miraba o que su olor me llegaba, me ruborizaba violentamente.

Llamé a Edward para informarle de mis planes para la hora del almuerzo. Tomaría una ensalada rápida en la cafetería que estaba junto a las oficinas, y luego iría en taxi hasta la tienda de ordenadores. Sorprendentemente no dijo nada de comprármelo él, mencionó que le hubiese gustado poder acompañarme, que si lo dejaba para otro día, o más tarde, él vendría conmigo. Pero no quise arriesgarme a que me tendiese una encerrona a la hora de pagar. Eso sí, insistió en que sería Call quien me llevaría, y en eso, se mostró inflexible. Cedí ante su petición, más bien exigencia. Estaba contenta por no tener que pelearme con él por el dichoso ordenador. Parecía que por fin me concedía el hecho de que era adulta y tenía mi propio dinero.

Almorcé rápido, y cuando terminaba, Call me llamó para informarme de que me esperaba en la puerta de la cafetería. Me senté en el coche nerviosa por la compra de mi nuevo portátil.

En la tienda tuve mucha suerte, me atendió el jefe de la sección de informática, con una amabilidad extrema. Me facilitaron todo, hasta un límite que nunca antes había visto. Conseguí un ordenador mucho mejor que el que tenía pensado comprar en un principio, la persona que me atendió, insistió en que la forma de pago no resultaría ningún problema. Era bastante más caro, pero haría un esfuerzo, y si lo pagaba con la tarjeta de crédito, resultaría más fácil. ¿Tendría algo que ver en tanta amabilidad, la intimidante presencia de Call, pegado a mis talones?

Ya lo tenía todo listo. Cuando fui a sacar mi tarjeta para pagar mi ordenador, sentí la ira surgir violenta e incontrolada por mis venas. Mis usadas tarjetas de crédito, y de débito, habían desaparecido de mi cartera. En su lugar estaba una nueva y brillante tarjeta negra. ¡Maldita sea! ¡Como pude ser tan ilusa! ¡Y yo que pensaba que Edward había recapacitado y me estaba concediendo algo más de independencia! Procuré tranquilizarme lo suficiente como para poder mantener las formas en la tienda.

Estaba decidida a dejar el ordenador allí mismo, al menos, hasta que recuperase mis tarjetas, pero el traidor de Call, cargaba ya con él de camino al coche. ¡Esta me las pagarías, Edward!

Muerta de vergüenza y con la cara completamente roja de ira, saqué la infame tarjeta, y se la tendí al dependiente, que no pudo evitar la cara de asombro cuando la vio. Al parecer, el color negro en las tarjetas significaba algo bueno para el establecimiento.

Salí de la tienda lo más rápido que pude, tratando de dominar el enfado que me consumía. Cuando Call sostuvo la puerta abierta para mí, vi su cara de circunstancias.

-Dígame algo Call. ¿Sabía el Sr. Cullen a la tienda que nos dirigíamos? –

-Sí Srta. Swan, le informé en el mismo momento en que me dio la dirección. – Casi me mareo del ataque de furia que me dio.

-¿Ha llamado él para que me atendiese el jefe de la sección de informática? –

-Eso no puedo saberlo Srta. Swan. – Sí… ¡Claro que sí que había llamado! ¡Me iba a escuchar!

Busqué frenética el móvil en mi bolso mientras que nos poníamos en marcha, pulsé la tecla directa del teléfono de Edward, y esperé a que contestase. Descolgó al segundo toque.

-Hola nena. – Hablaba en voz baja, seguramente se había apartado un poco de su reunión. ¿"_Hola nena"_?...

-Señor Cullen, espero que el mercado de valores no haya hecho más que darle satisfacciones en el día de hoy, y que su importantísima reunión para la adquisición de una nueva empresa, esté yendo por los cauces deseados. Porque cuando llegue a casa, Señor Cullen, se va a encontrar con un problema. ¡Y de los gordos! – Y colgué.

* * *

Como siempre, muchísimas gracias a: sophia18, Naobi Chan, Ninna Cullen, Bite Me Sr. Cullen, saku hyuuga, Lucimell, lanenisita, jamlvg, Tata xoxo, calalis, Aspasie29, Ericastelo, Dreams Hunter, Liyus_C, Irga, camela, deathxrevenge, V, Gabisita Black, elena robsten, maryecullen78, robsten-pattinson, Danika20, AleCullen, .Cullen, claudi17, klaiva, Fran Cullen Masen, yukarito, amys cullen, Verota, madaswan, CindyLo, tlebd, larosaderosas, arianna mansen, Ginegine, Milhoja, niita94, Paolastef, cyndi-cullen, whit cullen, alimago, Sylvie-mardel, Yudi, els, maite, carO21, gabylmutis, Ale-Javi, sianita, bellaliz, zujeyane, VictoriamarieHale, Marce Masen, Elyta, madelinedarkgirl, liduvina, Belewyn, sandynin, rob y pato, nielasol, Nikola Caracola, and cullen, marivific, Zela, DianElizz, krisny, blancanieves, Sethaum, Mara, luigy, macel333, JELI, IEOna gUAraNI CUllEN SWan, , JadeCullenMasen, CIPM, InumeCari-Cullen, eclipsadamasen, eorez, angeldevenus, fantwilight1, Maki Salvatore, Nalee Masen, magymc, , y brinacullen. Miles, miles de gracias a todas, sois geniales, y tengo mucha suerte de contar con vosotras. XD

También muchísimas gracias a quienes me añaden a alertas y favoritos. Review=Preview.

Ahora al blog para quien quiera ver las fotos del capi.

Un besazo.


	31. Chapter 31

Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a SM, y la historia es mía. Es rated M. En este capítulo hay escenas de sexo explícito, discusiones, y maquinaciones malvadas. Así que si algo de eso te produce rechazo, recuerda que lo lees bajo tu responsabilidad. Viene fuerte...

Con respecto al capítulo, solo puedo defenderme tomando prestada la frase de Valmont: "No puedo evitarlo, está en mi naturaleza."

Macarons: Pastelillos franceses de distintos colores y sabores, también conocidos como las Oreo de los ricos.

Cupcakes: Pequeña tarta del tamaño de una Magdalena, con decoración de vistosos colores y sabores encima.

* * *

31.- Macarons, Cupcakes, y mala leche.

-Señor Cullen, espero que el mercado de valores no haya hecho más que darle satisfacciones en el día de hoy, y que su importantísima reunión para la adquisición de una nueva empresa, esté yendo por los cauces deseados. Porque cuando llegue a casa, Señor Cullen, se va a encontrar con un problema. ¡Y de los gordos! – Y le colgué.

Fui inmediatamente consciente de las consecuencias de mis actos. ¡Joder! Pero en ese momento no me importaba. Estaba demasiado enfadada como para poder pensar con claridad. Necesitaba hablar con alguien de otra cosa. Distraerme. No quería volver a la oficina en ese estado. Me pasaría a ver a Rose a su despacho, quizás pudiésemos tomar un café rápido, y así me contaría sobre esa persona que había conocido. Llegaría tarde algo así como tres cuartos de hora. ¿Qué podía pasarme? ¿Que el Puto Amo me nalguease por llegar tarde al trabajo…? Bufé de forma irónica, ganándome con eso, una rápida mirada curiosa de Call por el retrovisor. Eso ya lo tenía garantizado, qué más daba que me calentase el trasero por un motivo más o menos.

-¿Puede llevarme al Pike Place Market, Call? – La oficina de Rose estaba justo al lado, y aquello era un hervidero de gente a todas horas. Era un mercado colorista y muy bien surtido. Podías encontrar marisco fresco, flores, frutas, carne, vinos de todo el mundo, quesos, delicatesen… ¡Quizás pudiésemos tomar café allí! Me gustaba mucho el ambiente bullicioso del mercado.

-Por supuesto Srta. Swan. –

Apenas terminó de pronunciar esas palabras, su móvil vibró. Una sola vez.

-¿Sí, Sr. Cullen? – Me tensé inmediatamente en el asiento de cuero del Mercedes, mientras un latigazo de temor sacudía mi cuerpo. Fue en ese momento, cuando me fijé en el pequeño auricular que llevaba en el oído.

-Por supuesto, Señor. –

-Lo siento Srta. Swan, pero me temo que el Sr. Cullen insiste en que la lleve inmediatamente de vuelta a casa. – Me dio un vuelco el estómago, y empecé a arrepentirme de mis palabras. No aprendía. Ya no era tan insoportablemente insegura, pero seguía siendo temeraria e impulsiva. Y eso no hacía más que traerme problemas. Una y otra vez. Y seguía sin aprender.

El trayecto a casa de Edward me resultó breve. Curiosamente mi mente se quedó en blanco mientras miraba sin ver, el paisaje por la ventanilla del coche. Supuse que sería un mecanismo de defensa del cerebro, algo así como una desconexión temporal para evitar una sobrecarga. No quería ni imaginar lo que se venía encima.

¡Por Dios…! ¿Qué coño había hecho? Esa bronca a cualquier otro hombre lo hubiese cabreado, pero a Edward… Mi cerebro formó una imagen mental de él pellizcándose el puente de la nariz, en mitad de la reunión. ¡Mierda! Tenía que haber esperado a que llegásemos a casa y hablarlo con calma. ¡Joder…! ¡Joder!

Tuve la imperiosa necesidad de meter la cabeza entre las piernas y respirar profundo para no marearme. Pero ya habíamos llegado, y Call mantenía la puerta abierta para mí, así que puse el piloto automático, y bajé del coche.

Recuerdo vagamente que Call preguntó sobre el ordenador, y creo que le dije algo sobre dejárselo al Sr. Cullen en su estudio.

Me dirigí directamente a nuestra habitación. Subí las escaleras como si mis pies fuesen de plomo, me sentía cansada, enfadada y triste. No quería pelear con Edward. Me dolía. Solté el bolso y el abrigo sobre el banco del vestidor, y me dirigí hacia el enorme ventanal que estaba orientado hacia el camino que daba acceso a la casa. Vi como el Mercedes describía la curva, de regreso a la Ciudad.

Crucé los brazos sobre el pecho, en un gesto instintivo de protección y consuelo, así como para consolidar mi posición. Me equivoqué en las formas. Debí decirlo de otra forma y en otro lugar. Pero eso no significaba que mis motivos perdiesen peso.

Suspiré frustrada, no podía imaginar a Edward buscando en mi bolso la cartera, abriéndola, y sacando mis viejas tarjetas, para sustituirla por esa negra y brillante. ¿Por qué hacía eso? Ya habíamos hablado del tema del dinero… Sin llegar a ningún acuerdo, recordé inmediatamente.

Poco a poco la tristeza iba ganando terreno al enfado. Había cogido el hábito de juguetear con la pulsera cuando estaba nerviosa. Esa pulsera tenía mucho significado para mí. Eran los primeros intentos de Edward, para decirme que me amaba. Nada en él era casual, si se llamaba Love, era por algo, de lo contrario, lo hubiese evitado cuidadosamente. Sonreí ante mi pensamiento.

"…_sigo queriendo de ti lo mismo que te pedí al principio. Tu total entrega, que te sometas a mi voluntad, que me respetes y me obedezcas sin cuestionarme." _Y yo acepté encantada.

Agaché la cabeza abatida, en ese momento me hubiese gustado fumar. Estaba empezando a sentirme como un animal enjaulado. No quería volver a pasar por lo mismo otra vez. No podría soportarlo. Pero esta vez se había pasado.

Empecé a caminar nerviosa por la habitación. No podía permitirme bajar la guardia y que cuando Edward volviese, me encontrase temblando y deseando pedirle perdón. Sería una derrota definitiva. Y si bien era consciente de que él no iba a ceder en el tema del dinero, y que más temprano que tarde, tendría que aceptar sus exigencias en ese terreno, tampoco quería parecer que estaba dispuesta a acceder encantada. Yo no era así. Y no quería recordarle en lo más mínimo, a esas golfas a las que estaba acostumbrado. Como la rubia venenosa. Puta…

Acabaría aceptando lo que me diese. Si acepté los azotes y todo eso de la sumisión y el control, también lo haría con el dinero. Y más si ponía todo su empeño en ello. En sus muchas y variadas formas de hacer las cosas.

Y más ahora que sabía que él también me amaba. Inspiré profundamente y retuve el aire en mis pulmones todo lo que pude. ¡Dios….! ¡Edward me amaba…! Me sentí completamente abrumada por la dimensión de esa palabra, por todo lo que llevaba implícito. Los recuerdos de la noche anterior colapsaron el flujo de información de mi cerebro. Los "_Te amo",_ su actitud, esa forma de follar tan cercana a lo que debería ser hacer el amor, sus besos, sus palabras, y esas notas en el piano…

"_Isabella… ahora que por fin he podido identificar lo que has despertado en mí, quiero que dejemos de luchar por defender el territorio de cada uno. Ya no hay fronteras. Estamos juntos y nos amamos. Por favor… permíteme cuidarte como quiero hacerlo, como necesito hacerlo_."

Mis defensas se vinieron abajo inmediatamente. Me senté en la misma butaca en la que él se sentó anoche, en la misma en la que lo hizo para ver cómo me desnudaba y me masturbaba para él. Mi clítoris desnudo latió ante los recuerdos de esa noche.

¡No! No podía permitirme semejante debilidad. Que tuviese un pasado durísimo, no significaba que pudiese hacer en el presente su santa voluntad. Aunque yo estuviese de acuerdo en todo lo que me planteó cuando volví con él... Seguía sin sentirme cómoda.

Notaba el roce de esa carísima llave sobre la piel de mi vientre, la cadena abrazando mi cadera, su significado rodeando mi cuerpo entero como si fuese un aura protectora y posesiva. "_Tienes dueño Isabella..._ _Cuando te la regalé, quise que simbolizase que me pertenecías, pero es ahora cuando realmente eres mía"_

¿Era eso cierto? ¿Tenía dueño? Si por tener dueño se entiende que le has entregado tu corazón, tu cuerpo y tu vida entera a otra persona… Entonces sí tenía dueño. Para mi desolación, fui plenamente consciente de que Edward Cullen era mi dueño. Y Señor.

Pero por esa misma regla de tres, yo también era su dueña. Él me amaba. Y estaba convencida, de que todo lo que hacía, era para satisfacer esa necesidad que tenía, tan fuerte y primitiva de protegerme y cuidarme. Y de someterme.

Estaba bajando la guardia. Cuando llegase Edward a casa, no encontraría absolutamente nada de ese "gran problema" que le prometí con tanta vehemencia. No servía para broncas tardías, nunca había sido capaz de permanecer enfadada con alguien que me importase, después de un rato. O tenía la discusión inmediatamente, o a medida que pasaba el tiempo, comenzaba a relativizarlo todo, y a quitarle importancia.

En eso estaba, cuando el Mercedes apareció a toda velocidad, para estacionar justo en la puerta de entrada. Apenas se había detenido el coche, Edward saltó fuera de él, y de dos grandes zancadas, entró por la puerta.

Me estremecí de pies a cabeza. Me intimidaba muchísimo cuando lo veía tan resuelto y decidido. Pero no era momento para sentirme amedrentada y débil como una oveja ante el león. Tenía una batalla que luchar. Escuché sonoras y rápidas pisadas subiendo por las escaleras. Me levanté para poder enfrentarlo en las mismas condiciones, más o menos, crucé con fuerza los brazos sobre el pecho, y puse una pobre interpretación de su famosa expresión inescrutable. ¡Por Dios…! Esperaba que no fuese demasiado duro con los azotes. Respiraba de forma rápida y superficial, mi corazón luchaba por salirse del pecho, y me sudaban las manos, pero hice mi mejor esfuerzo por aparentar algo de calma y entereza.

La puerta se abrió bruscamente, y Edward apareció con cara de ansiedad por ella. Me lanzó una mirada directamente a los ojos, que me heló la sangre, era una mezcla entre desesperación y cólera, que me dejó clavada en el sitio. Luego hizo algo que me desconcertó completamente. Miró a mis pies, como buscando algo en el suelo, e inmediatamente después, dirigió la misma mirada cargada de angustia hacia el vestidor. ¿Pero qué…?

En ese momento, supe lo que estaba pasando por su cabeza, y me sentí como si algo me hubiese golpeado en el estómago. ¡Edward venía pensando que me encontraría haciendo las maletas! ¡Oh, Edward…!

Le di tiempo para que fuese consciente de la realidad, yo no quería irme a ninguna parte, para que terminase de entrar en el dormitorio, y se tranquilizase. Lo necesitaba calmado para esta conversación. Me sentí terriblemente mal, no quería ni imaginar su angustia, hasta que llegó a casa.

Volvió a dirigirme esa mirada fría e impenetrable, pero yo que había aprendido a conocerlo bien, pude ver un trasfondo de cautela. Era la primera vez que me veía enfadada, y no sabía qué podía esperar de mis reacciones. Hubo un silencio espeso entre nosotros, durante lo que parecieron siglos, en los que Edward acabó de entrar en el dormitorio sin apartar los ojos de mí, se quitó el abrigo para dejarlo sobre la cama, y se mantuvo a una distancia prudente.

-¿Sigues enfadada? – Su voz no dejaba traspasar ningún sentimiento. Era deliberadamente neutra, como quién le habla a una fiera para tranquilizarla, y así poder acercarse para sedarla.

-Sí. – Asentí despacio para acompañar mi afirmación y reforzarla. – ¿Y tú? – La pregunta sobraba, sabía perfectamente que estaba enfadado, y mucho. Pero también llegó asustado por no saber lo que podría encontrarse al llegar.

-Sí, enfadado y decepcionado. – Eso me alertó. El muy maldito, una vez que se aseguró que no tenía intención de marcharme, estaba tratando de darle la vuelta al asunto. Era él quien se había extralimitado con la dichosa tarjeta. Si al menos no me hubiese quitado las mías…

-¿Decepcionado…? ¿Tú estás enfadado y decepcionado? – Ni pude, ni quise suavizar el tono irónico de mi respuesta.

-¡Por supuesto que sí! Apenas anoche te dije que te amaba, y hoy ya me encuentro con una rabieta. – Su tono era frío y desapasionado, como si de verdad se sintiese defraudado por mi reacción. "La mejor defensa es un buen ataque" sabía lo que estaba intentando.

-Edward, no es justo lo que estás tratando de hacer. – Me lanzó una mirada de esas que fulminan como un rayo. Permanecía impasible, con la chaqueta cerrada impecablemente, y las manos en los bolsillos de los pantalones. Frío, distante y glorioso, desde la posición en la que alguien acostumbrado a ganar batallas, se siente más cómodo y confiado.

-Isabella, nunca te dije que fuese justo contigo. Al contrario, te dije que no jugaba limpio, te expliqué claramente mis condiciones y me aceptaste. Te di muchas posibilidades para abandonarme, y tanto tú como yo, sabemos que motivos no te han faltado para hacerlo. No recuerdo que en ningún momento te prometiese cambiar, consultarte mis decisiones, o dejar a tu criterio el obedecerme o no. Y no soy un hombre que disfrute especialmente repitiendo las cosas. – Me quedé anonadada ante su discurso. Absolutamente todo lo que había dicho era rigurosamente cierto. Pero… ¡No podía creer lo que estaba haciendo! Sucio manipulador. Puse mi mejor cara de genuino asombro ante sus palabras.

-Has abierto mi cartera, y me has quitado mis tarjetas, para sustituirla por esa… otra. – Hice un gesto vago e impreciso en el aire con la mano, señalando hacia mi bolso. No encontré en ese momento una palabra adecuada para calificar la infame tarjeta.

-Yo no te he quitado absolutamente nada, simplemente, me pareció oportuno dejarlas en tu extraño "cajón del dinero", en ese donde guardaste con tanto desprecio, el que te di para tus gastos. Sabía que necesitabas otro ordenador, y que no ibas a permitirme comprarte uno, así que tenía la pequeña esperanza, de que hubieses sido sincera cuando me dijiste que usarías ese dinero cuando te hiciese falta. Y si estuvieses usándolo como me prometiste, sabrías desde esta mañana, dónde estaban tus tarjetas. ¿O acaso me vas a decir que fue una idea improvisada ir hoy a comprar el portátil? –

Su tono seguía siendo frío y calmado. Me quedé sin argumentos, me sentí descubierta. Me había tendido una trampa, y yo había caído como la ingenua que era. Por eso él era el brillante hombre de negocios, y yo, bueno, yo estaba loca por él, y ni siquiera podía prever sus jugadas. Jamás descubriría a qué niveles le funcionaba esa mente privilegiada, era un estratega magistral. ¡Pero seguía sin estar bien! Y me estaba acusando de intentar engañarle con el asunto del dinero. Cosa que por otra parte, era totalmente cierta.

-Edward, por lo menos me lo podrías haber dicho. No me parece que mi actitud ante tu dinero justifique cualquier acción por tu parte. ¿Y de donde salen los fondos para esa tarjeta? – Mi nivel de enfado había descendido visiblemente, aunque yo me aferraba con obstinación a mi argumento.

-De una cuanta asociada a la tuya que he abierto a tu nombre. Así podrás ahorrar tu sueldo. – Casi golpeo el suelo con la mandíbula. – Te dije que me ocuparía de tu futuro, y me contestaste, que sólo necesitabas trabajar, pues bien, trabaja y ahorra. Pero no trates de cambiar de tema, estamos discutiendo por qué no estás usando ese dinero. Has comido en una pequeña cafetería, en vez de en un buen restaurante. – Siempre conseguía darle la vuelta a todas mis reivindicaciones, para ajustarlas a sus deseos.

-No puedo creer lo que estás tratando de hacer. Estamos discutiendo por qué has abierto una cuenta a mi nombre, y me obligas a usar la tarjeta, sin ni siquiera decírmelo. ¡Y tú sabes perfectamente cómo me siento ante tu dinero! –

-Sí, me dejaste perfectamente claro desde la primera vez que hablamos en la isla, que mi dinero ni te impresiona, ni te hace falta. – Lo dijo en un tono resentido, casi murmurándolo con cierto aire de reproche.

-Y fue ayer cuando cogí doscientos dólares, no me ha dado tiempo a gastarlos. – De repente, estaba justificándome ante él.

-Tenías intención de gastarte mucho más que eso en un portátil, sin recurrir a mí. Y por otra parte, deberías aprender a tener algo más de respeto por el dinero. Las personas somos capaces de hacer verdaderas barbaridades para conseguirlo, en un momento de desesperación. El dinero en sí no significa nada. Es lo que se hace con él lo que le da su verdadero poder. Y yo quiero compartirlo contigo. ¿De qué me sirve trabajar tan duro, si el dinero que gano no puedo compartirlo con la única mujer a la que he amado en mi vida? –

Eso terminó de desarmarme. ¡Maldito cabrón manipulador! Sabía perfectamente qué botones pulsar para apaciguarme y dejarme sin argumentos. Si me hubiese presentado batalla abiertamente, yo no cedería, pero esgrimiendo el arma del "amor", me vencía rápidamente. Ya no me sentía con fuerzas para seguir peleando con él, de todas formas, no llegaríamos a un acuerdo. No esa tarde. Fui consciente en ese momento, de que poco a poco, de forma imperceptible, se había ido acercando a mí.

Cuando me di cuenta, ya era tarde. Alargó su mano, tiró de la mía, y me atrapó entre sus brazos. Supe lo que sentía un cervatillo cuando un puma lo abrazaba. Solo que aparte del miedo, que sembró de cristales de hielo mi estómago, yo me excité por su gesto. Por su gesto, y por lo que vendría después, con casi total seguridad. Un latigazo de anticipación provocó que mi vientre convulsionase, y noté que mi sexo desnudo se humedecía vergonzosamente.

-¿Sabes lo que de verdad me gustaría? – Hundió una mano en mi pelo, para tirar de él y que lo mirase a la cara, mientras que con la otra me apretaba una nalga y me pegaba contra él, haciéndome notar la llave contra mi vientre, así como su creciente erección... Hablaba con calma, cerca de mi cara, y su voz estaba oscurecida por el deseo. Yo me sentía desorientada por el giro que los acontecimientos habían tomado. Empecé decidida a luchar contra él, y de repente, estaba de nuevo perdida en sus brazos. Pero no estaba dispuesta a admitir mi derrota. Así que yo también metí mi mano entre sus cabellos, y me aferré a su espalda con la otra, sosteniéndole la mirada, de la forma más desafiante que pude.

-Me volvería loco que un día vinieses contoneándote dulce y coqueta, a decirme que algo te ha gustado, y que quieres que te lo compre. – Sacó la lengua y lamió mis labios, lenta y deliciosamente, trazó el contorno de éstos con su rosada punta.

-¿Tienes idea de la sensación tan horrible de desilusión que siento cuando rechazas una y otra vez los regalos que quiero hacerte? – Esa vez fui yo la que sacó la lengua para acariciar los suyos, y él la atrapó con sus labios y succionó fuerte, para liberarme poco después.

-Es mi forma de devolverte una parte de todo lo que me das. – Lanzó un rápido, pero suave mordisco a mi labio inferior.

-Tener atenciones contigo, mimarte, consentirte, que estés contenta a mi lado. Es mucho lo que te pido, y lo que me das, y más que necesito de ti a medida que pasa el tiempo, y estás cada vez más profundamente marcada a fuego en mi corazón y en mi piel. – La necesidad teñía su voz con un extraño matiz entre demandante, exigente y desesperado

-Yo tengo la certeza de que eres tú quién siempre da más. – Y era cierto a mi forma de ver las cosas. Desde que entró por la puerta de mi apartamento, hasta ese momento, el cambio que había experimentado era enorme. Me estaba dando todo lo que le pedí, y más. Habíamos avanzado mucho juntos, y él me amaba.

En ese momento nos fundimos en un beso feroz y hambriento, en el que más que besar, casi nos mordíamos. Era un beso desesperado, en el que estábamos volcando toda la frustración que uno provocaba en el otro, a causa de nuestra reciente discusión. Edward mantenía firme su agarre sobre mi pelo, que comenzaba a ser levemente doloroso, mientras que con su otra mano, apretaba mi nalga, y deslizaba los dedos por detrás para buscar mi centro, todo lo que la falda le permitía. Yo mientras tanto, no estaba quieta, también tiraba de su pelo, y procuraba restregarme todo lo que podía contra su duro cuerpo, mientras que él correspondía a mis movimientos, con ondulaciones de su cadera, presionando su polla contra mi vientre.

Estábamos muy cerca de perder el control. Al menos yo, cuando Edward se retiró bruscamente, con una sonrisa perversa en sus labios. Se acercó de nuevo, solo para volver a morder mi labio inferior, y tirar suavemente de él, y retirarse enseguida, dejándome jadeante, y con los labios entreabiertos, deseosos de más.

-Ahora me encantaría prestarte el tiempo y la dedicación que tu amenaza telefónica se merece, pero mi madre tiene la absurda teoría de que te gustaría asistir a un té que ofrece una amiga suya en el Club de Campo, así que ve a cambiarte, te prometo que cuando volvamos a casa, contestaré apropiadamente a tu llamada. – Me estremecí ante la nada sutil promesa de un escarmiento a la altura de mi desafío. ¡Por Dios! Me sorprendí deseando que llegase la noche y someterme a su castigo.

Sin darme tiempo a nada más, tiró de mi mano para dirigirme al vestidor. Eligió una falda de plumas de color chocolate, un suave jersey de cuello vuelto rosa empolvado, y unos peep toe altísimos, de cuero marrón. ¿Era eso lo que una se pone para tomar el té en el Club de Campo? ¡Qué perdida me sentía en el mundo en el que Edward se movía! Pero me reconfortó el pensamiento de que Esme me apreciaba, y de que Edward me amaba y me cuidaba.

-Comienza a desnudarte. – Se apoyaba contra la puerta corredera del vestidor, con la cabeza inclinada hacia un lado, los ojos entrecerrados, y las manos en sus bolsillos. Yo sabía lo que su mano izquierda estaba tocando. Yo también quería tocarlo. Y tenía razón, era una absurda teoría esa de que me apeteciese ir a un té al Club de Campo.

Edward parecía dispuesto a quedarse a disfrutar del espectáculo, y yo se lo daría. Sentía la infantil y peligrosa necesidad de provocarlo, de empujarlo hasta el límite de su aguante, justo como él hacía conmigo en todos los terrenos. Darle un poco de su propia medicina en la medida de mis escasas posibilidades.

Comencé por desabrocharme el ajustado cárdigan, descubrí los hombros y mis pechos cubiertos por ese provocativo sujetador rojo, y me lo quité despacio. Luego fue el turno de la falda, que deslicé por mis caderas abajo lentamente, primero, hasta que la llave estuvo totalmente descubierta, y los diamantes lanzaron brillos irisados al reflejar la luz, después continué bajándola, hasta descubrir totalmente mi sexo desnudo enmarcado por el liguero a juego con el sujetador, y dejarla resbalar por mis muslos, hasta que cayó al suelo. Me agaché de forma sugerente para recogerla, y tuve el enorme placer de ver como los labios de Edward se abrían un poco, tragaba en seco, y movía su mano izquierda, apretando su erección.

No me detuve, solté las sujeciones del liguero, busqué el cierre en mi espalda, y lo desabroché. Me descalcé de un pie para subirlo y apoyar la punta sobre el banco, deslicé despacio la media, hasta que la saqué completamente. Repetí lo mismo con la otra. Le lanzaba miradas coquetas cada vez que podía. Busqué el cierre del sujetador, y me lo quité delante de él, sin perder de vista sus reacciones. Sus ojos se oscurecieron, pero por lo demás, nada en su gesto cambio, ni demostró más emoción, que un pequeño músculo palpitando en su mandíbula.

-Arrodíllate sobre el banco, y apoya las manos con las piernas separadas. – Su voz era suave, firme y oscura. Lo obedecí despacio, me arrodillé, separé mis piernas, y me incliné hasta apoyar las palmas de mis manos en el banco del vestidor. En esa vulnerable postura, no había forma de ocultar mi excitación, y noté una suave brisa al dejar mi caliente y húmedo sexo expuesto delante de Edward.

Escuché sus suaves pasos acercándose por detrás. De repente, sus manos en mi trasero, y sin demora, sus dedos deslizándose sobre mi centro, mientras que con la otra mano, mantenía un agarre firme sobre mi cadera. Acarició mi clítoris en círculos, cada vez más intensos, hasta que deslizó un dedo profundamente dentro de mi vagina. Me mordí el labio en el vano intento de sofocar un fuerte gemido de placer, mientras que cerraba con fuerza los ojos.

-Estás muy excitada nena. – Introdujo otro dedo más, y comenzó a meterlos y sacarlos con un ritmo intenso, y empujes fuertes y decididos. Yo comencé a soltar gemidos y jadeos de forma incontrolada. Dejé caer mi cabeza, vencida por la ola de placer que asolaba mi cuerpo. Estaba muy cerca, si seguía así, tendría el orgasmo más rápido de mi corta vida sexual. Mis paredes comenzaron a estrecharse en torno a sus dedos, contrayéndose con los primeros espasmos de mi creciente orgasmo, cuando Edward retiró sus dedos de golpe, y me dio un suave pero efectivo azote sobre el clítoris y la entrada de mi vagina. Eso casi me acaba de empujar a mi deseado orgasmo. Gemí fuerte, mientras que todo mi cuerpo se tensaba, y arqueaba la espalda. Casi. Estaba a punto, cuando Edward tiró de mi brazo suavemente, indicándome que me levantase, y cuando lo hice, volvió a besarme de forma fiera y casi violenta.

-Este es tu castigo. Te quedarás así hasta que volvamos esta noche y pueda follarte como quiero. Piensa en lo frustrada que te quedas, y en lo bien que te sientes cuando te proporciono un orgasmo tras otro. Piensa en eso durante el té, y en que está en tu actitud, el que te sientas de una forma u otra. – Me sentía mareada.

-Edward… por favor, no me dejes así, no… –

-Ahora termina de vestirte, preciosa. Nos están esperando. – Esto último lo dijo acariciando con el pulgar, uno de mis pezones. Estaba dispuesta a protestar, o a terminar por mí misma, pero me soltó un rápido y sonoro azote, que me hizo dar un respingo. Y desear más.

Se retiró unos pasos, hasta su posición inicial recostado sobre la puerta. Al parecer pensaba quedarse para asegurarse de que no me tocaba para terminar lo que él dejó a punto de estallar. Tuve ganas de llorar, pero en vez de eso, enderecé la espalda, y acaté su orden. Yo sabía perfectamente que Edward me castigaba cuando consideraba que mi comportamiento no era el correcto.

Resoplé frustrada, y comencé a vestirme de nuevo, procurando no mirarlo. ¿Cómo podía hacerme esto? Sabía que estaba excitado, para él no debía de estar siendo tampoco fácil. Me puse el sujetador rosa pálido que él había elegido, unas medias con auto-sujeción transparentes, y con varias líneas marrón chocolate en la parte de arriba. Coloqué bien la cadena para colarme la falda, me puse el jersey, y salté dentro de los zapatos. Fui al baño para cepillarme el pelo, retocar el maquillaje, y salí lista para recoger rápidamente mi ropa y los zapatos que me había quitado, controlando a duras penas unas ganas terribles de abofetear a alguien. Concretamente a Edward.

Cambié el bolso por una cartera de mano más pequeña y apropiada, recogí una nueva cazadora de suave piel vuelta en tono beige, que Edward había sacado para mí mientras estaba en el baño. Crucé las manos sobre el regazo mientras fulminaba a Edward con la mirada, indicándole así, que ya estaba lista para ese rollo del té. Él se limitó a soltar una pequeña risa, me abrazó y dejó dos suaves besos sobre mis labios. Me sorprendí ávida por ese contacto con sus labios, pero disimulé lo mejor que pude. Necesitaba mi liberación. Era un buen castigo. Muy efectivo. ¡Maldito Cullen! ¡Ya encontraría una forma de vengarme! ¡Sobretodo, con el tema de la tarjeta!

Bajamos las escaleras, y en el recibidor, Edward me puso la cazadora, y acarició suavemente mi mejilla con sus dedos.

-Coge dinero, hay una especie de mercadillo de antigüedades, y quizás quieras comprarte algo. – Era terco como una mula. Pero yo no tenía ganas, ni fuerzas para seguir discutiendo con él. Estaba jodidamente necesitada de un orgasmo, y discutiendo con él, no lo conseguiría. ¡Maldito manipulador! Prefería mil veces unos buenos azotes con su correspondiente súper sexo de después. Fui a regañadientes hasta el cajón del dinero en el pequeño comedor, ni me fijé en la cantidad que metí en el bolso, vi mis viejas y usadas tarjetas allí, pero no quise pararme a más, así que me giré para salir de una puñetera vez hacia el puñetero Club de Campo de las narices. Tenía una mala leche, que era cualquier cosa, menos apropiada para una merienda con Esme y sus amigas. Pero por nada del mundo quería hacerle un feo a la invitación de "mi suegra". Y Edward tampoco es que me hubiese preguntado si me apetecía ir o no.

Nos metimos en el coche, Call nos llevaba, así que no pudimos hablar libremente. Pero tampoco era necesario. Edward sabía perfectamente lo que había provocado en mí, y cómo me sentía de necesitada. Yo apretaba mis muslos tratando de buscar algo de alivio para el ardor que sentía en mi sexo, me notaba húmeda, y el hecho de no llevar braguitas, no contribuía a que me pudiese olvidar de mi estado.

Miraba por la ventanilla, procurando ignorar a Edward con todas mis fuerzas. Hasta que sentí su mano colarse despacio bajo mi falda, sobre mi muslo. Lo miré alarmada, y me encontré con su cara perfectamente serena, esa forma de mirar perversa, y una esquina de su boca curvada ligeramente hacia arriba, sus ojos brillaban divertidos. Lo siguiente que hice, fue mirar igual de alarmada hacia Call, que continuaba pendiente de la carretera, ajeno por completo a la mano de Edward.

-¿No quieres saber en qué consiste ese Té? – Su mano continuaba acariciando mi pierna con perezosos movimientos hacia arriba y abajo, pero sin aparente intención de profundizar. Me revolví algo incómoda en mi asiento, sin dejar de lanzar miradas furtivas hacia la nuca de Call, pero sin atreverme a indicarle que quitase la mano. Entonces Edward, apretó ligeramente mi muslo para reclamar toda mi atención de nuevo, y me lanzó una sonrisa tranquilizadora, a la vez que negaba imperceptiblemente con la cabeza. Terminó de apoyar su gesto al retirar su mano, hecho que hizo que yo me relajase visiblemente. Todo lo relajada que podía estar en mis circunstancias.

-Por supuesto, cuéntame. – Procuré sonreírle de forma tímida, y concentrarme en prestarle atención.

-Carmen Denali es la amiga de Esme que organiza la merienda. Es un té para recaudar fondos para ayudar en la financiación de Centros Juveniles. Esos centros, se constituyen en barrios deprimidos, donde los jóvenes, tienen un alto riesgo de exclusión social. – De nuevo las causas benéficas. Esa parte de Edward me gustaba mucho.

-¿Es para una causa benéfica? – Hice un rápido cálculo mental, para saber cuánto dinero había cogido del cajón. No tenía forma de saberlo con certeza, pero debería de ser algo así como trescientos, más doscientos que ya tenía...

-Si hubiese sabido que era para una causa benéfica, hubiese cogido más dinero. – Esa era una buena forma de gastar el dinero que Edward me había dado.

-No te preocupes, tu té ya está comprado, y solo tienes que llevar lo que quieras gastarte en las antigüedades, y además, creo que admiten tarjetas. – Cuando dijo eso último, me lanzó un giño travieso, que yo encajé lo mejor que pude. No habíamos resuelto nada con el dinero, pero me estaba llevando por dónde él quería. Ya se me ocurriría algo para devolvérsela.

-¿Mi té ya está comprado? Creo que no te entiendo. –

-Sí, es como pagar el precio de un cubierto, solo que Carmen disfruta con la broma de "vender té". – Consiguió intrigarme acerca de la personalidad de Carmen.

-¿Y a cómo está la cotización del té? – Pareció sopesar la posibilidad de no contestarme.

-A quinientos dólares. – Inspiré sonoramente a causa de la impresión. ¡Quinientos dólares…!

-Es una broma muy cara. – Edward sonrió divertido ante mi respuesta, y me tomó de la mano. Adoraba verlo así. No parecía la misma persona que una hora antes, entró como una tromba en casa, temiendo verme con las maletas hechas.

-Pero la causa lo merece. Están haciendo un gran trabajo. – Era imposiblemente guapo. Y manipulador, y si lo que ha hecho conmigo en el vestidor lo hago yo con él, me ganaría sin dudas el dulce apelativo de calientapollas. De repente, frunció ligeramente el ceño, y sus ojos me miraron preocupados.

-Debo advertirte de algo, Carmen es la madre de Tanya. Hay alguna posibilidad de que te la encuentres allí. Si eso sucede, procura evitarla. Pero sobretodo, por favor Isabella, que no se repita lo de la última vez. – Su voz dejaba entrever ansiedad en estado puro.

-No te preocupes, no volverá a pasar. Gracias por avisarme. – Ni muerta me volvería a alejar de Edward por culpa de los comentarios de la rubia venenosa. Le dediqué una pequeña sonrisa. Me hubiese gustado que esa sonrisa fuese mucho más amplia y cálida, pero no me encontraba relajada del todo por su culpa. ¡Qué se aguantase!

-De todas formas, yo estaré cerca. He quedado con Emmett McCarty para jugar al tenis. Cualquier cosa, me llamas y estaré allí enseguida. –

Lo dijo completamente en serio, había una firme determinación en sus ojos. Me volvía loca de felicidad cuando se mostraba tan dispuesto a dejarlo todo, para ocuparse de mí si lo necesitaba. Me hacía sentir importante, valiosa, cuidada… y amada.

Llegamos al Club de Campo, y salimos del coche. Cuando Edward me tomó de la mano para guiarme hacia el interior, ya no lo soporté más, y sin importarme lo más mínimo si era o no, un sitio apropiado las escaleras de acceso al palaciego recibidor, tiré un poco de mi brazo, cuando se giró para comprobar qué pasaba, lo besé con toda mi alma. No con todo mi cuerpo como me hubiese gustado, pero la intención estaba implícita. Edward me abrazó por la cintura, y correspondió a mi beso, tomando el mando inmediatamente. Dios… esos labios… ¡Quería un orgasmo! ¡Y de los grandes!

Cuando nos separamos, tuve el valor para acercarme a su oído y susurrarle de la forma más sugerente que pude:

-Si te aburres de estar con tu enorme amigo, recuerda que solo tienes que venir a buscarme, y levantarme la falda para follarme como quieras. Estaré lista para ti… Señor. – Sus ojos relampaguearon salvajes y peligrosos. Estaba jugando con fuego y no me importaba. Ya estaba ardiendo.

-Te aseguro que no soy capaz de decidir cuándo me vuelves más loco, si cuando eres sumisa y obediente, o cuando sacas a pasear a esa zorra lasciva y sinvergüenza que llevas dentro. Pero buen intento de todas formas, Srta. Swan, no olvido que está usted castigada por hacer llamadas telefónicas amenazantes. – Tenía una sonrisa cruel y despiadada. Suspiré resignada y lo miré coqueta, intentando hacer un teatral puchero, que Edward eliminó por completo, al volver a besarme.

-Vamos, pequeña golfa, no quiero que llegues tarde. – Y volvió a tirar de mi mano para llevarme hasta uno de los salones privados de la planta baja. Bueno, al menos, tenía que intentarlo…

-Estás en el Salón Francés, sé buena, diviértete, y no te pelees con las demás niñas. Cualquier cosa que surja, me llamas al móvil, creo que tienes el número. – Sin darme tiempo a que le contestase a su irónico comentario, dejó un breve beso sobre mis labios, miró rápidamente a un lado y otro del pasillo, me giró para encarame a la puerta, y me soltó un azote, a la vez que con la otra mano abría la puerta.

Una pequeña marea de cabezas femeninas se giró a la vez, para mirarme. Parece que llegaba algo tarde. ¡Joder!

-Buenas tardes. – Fue lo único que se me ocurrió decir, mientras que mis mejillas se teñían rápidamente. Pero no hubo tiempo para más. Enseguida Esme acudió a mi rescate, con una sonrisa en los labios, y los brazos abiertos para darme un cálido abrazo de bienvenida. Ese gesto suyo, fue suficiente para que todas las demás se olvidasen de mi estelar aparición, y siguiesen con sus asuntos. A excepción de furtivas miradas rápidas, que cuestionaban mi identidad, y mi relación con Esme.

-Me alegro mucho de que hayas venido, espero que no te aburras demasiado con nosotras, de todas formas, hay algunas chicas de tu edad que han confirmado su asistencia, confío que puedas hablar con ellas, y así te sientas algo más cómoda. –

-Gracias Esme. – Pero como alguna de esas chicas fuese la rubia venenosa, no iba a permitirle hacer lo de la vez anterior. Me debía una y bien gorda, si a eso le sumamos lo estresada que me había dejado Edward… Me pregunté si sería capaz de atizarle en medio del Salón Francés, delante de su madre. Me gustaría muchísimo, pero no, no sería capaz. Pero sí de contestarle. Eso no me lo impediría nadie.

-Ven, te presentaré a Carmen. Ella es quién organiza toda esta locura. –

Me dejé guiar entre las demás mujeres, hacia una de las enormes ventanas francesas que daban al exquisito jardín. Allí estaba la que supuse que sería Carmen. Mientras nos acercábamos, miré rápidamente buscando a alguien que me resultase familiar. Me pareció ver a una rubia que quizás fuese la misma rubia de mis pesadillas, pero cuando se giró, resultó no ser. Para mi alivio. ¡Céntrate Bella! Te van a presentar a la madre. Recuerda que no tiene por qué ser como su hija, y que lo más seguro, es que tampoco tenga la culpa de cómo le ha salido la niña.

Me concentré en ser amable y sonreír, mientras que Esme nos presentaba. Resultó ser una mujer encantadora, menuda, de piel clara y los mismos ojos que su hija, pero con el pelo prácticamente negro, lo que acentuaba su palidez natural. Me explicó con todo detalle, cómo funcionaban los Centros Juveniles, y la importante labor que realizaban con los jóvenes, procurando apartarlos de las bandas callejeras, educándolos para prevenir embarazos no deseados… Tenían un proyecto para montar un taller, donde los jóvenes pudiesen arreglar coches, tunearlos… Eso sin duda, le interesaría a Edward, se lo comentaría para que contribuyese. Si es que no lo hacía ya.

Carmen continuó explicándome, que después del té, había organizado un mercadillo de antigüedades en el Salón de Invierno, y que era una selección de los mejores artículos de los anticuarios de Seattle. Ese mercadillo duraría varios días, pero era esa tarde cuando, literalmente, volaban los mejores artículos. Un porcentaje de las ventas, iba destinado a los Centros.

Esme me había puesto en la mano una humeante taza de té, pero insistía en que me acercase a la mesa de los dulces, para probar las Cupcakes, y los Macarons, sobretodo, los de frambuesas. Y le hice caso, no quería acaparar a la anfitriona. Me preparaba mentalmente para pasar el resto de la tarde en un cómodo segundo plano, pero con una parte de mi cerebro en alerta felina, por si aparecía la rubia venenosa.

Estaba delante de la enorme mesa llena de suculentos dulces de colores, sin poder decidirme por ninguno, cuando alguien se acercó muy deprisa hacia dónde yo estaba.

-¡Gracias a Dios! ¡No me puedo creer que estés aquí! –

La voz de Rosalie, a pesar de sonar desesperada y aliviada a partes iguales, produjo una sensación cálida en mi estómago. Me giré para ver a la belleza rubia que tenía por amiga y abogada, y nos abrazamos sin poder creer que nos hubiésemos encontrado allí. Y pensar que esa misma tarde quise ir a verla a su oficina… Cada vez me parecía más a Alice y sus extrañas coincidencias, o visiones, como las llamaba ella.

-Rose, ¿qué haces aquí? ¿Sabes que hoy mismo tuve la intención de ir a verte a tu oficina? – Tuve ganas de besrla, ya no estaría sola si surgían problemas, y las perspectivas para la merienda, de repente parecieron mucho más interesante que antes.

-Mi madre me ha tendido una encerrona, ella es quién tenía que estar aquí tomando té, pero a última hora ha cambiado de opinión, y ha decidido acompañar a mi padre a Los Ángeles, así que he tenido que venir en su nombre. ¿Y tú, qué haces aquí? –

-Carmen, la organizadora, es amiga de Esme, la madre de Edward. –

-¿Esme? ¿La Esme que conocí hace dos veranos? ¿La Esme de Isla Esme? ¿Ella es la madre de Edward? ¡Qué pequeño es el mundo! – Pareció pensarlo mejor. – Es pequeño, y estamos hablando de Edward Cullen. ¿Estás bien? – Esa era mi Rose, una ametralladora, como Alice, pero algo más descarada.

-Sí a todo, estoy muy bien. – Y mucho mejor que estaría sin esa ridícula obsesión por darme dinero, y con una buena dosis de satisfactorio sexo. Pero lo dije sinceramente. Estaba muy bien junto a Edward, en cuanto que puliésemos esas pequeñas diferencias entre los dos, todo sería perfecto. Una tenía muy fácil solución, la otra…

-Vale, reúne provisiones, y vamos a salir de aquí, tengo que hablarte de algo, y no quiero oídos curiosos. – Eso último, lo dijo mirando directamente a una mujer algo mayor, que disimulaba torpemente, mientras que procuraba enterarse de nuestra conversación. La aludida levantó la cabeza ofendida, pero se marchó rápidamente. Bueno, se había enterado de que Edward y yo estábamos bien. Al menos, volvería con algo de información para su grupo de amigas. No me preocupaba, no era un secreto que Edward y yo estuviésemos juntos, y si a eso le sumamos la actitud de Esme, pues el chisme tenía su buena dosis de encanto.

Las dos nos hicimos con un buen surtido de Macarons de distintos sabores, un par de Cupcakes, y volvimos a llenar nuestras tazas de té. Cuando salimos por la puerta que daba a la terraza, llevábamos un plato con dulces en una mano, en la otra el plato con la taza de té, la servilleta sujeta con los dientes, y nuestros abrigos bajo el brazo. Íbamos muertas de risa, haciendo equilibrios sobre los tacones para no caer nada al suelo, y con una actitud altamente sospechosa. Me sentía como una niña pequeña haciendo una travesura. ¡Era fantástico! Ninguna de las dos prestó la más mínima atención a alguna que otra mirada reprobatoria que nos dedicaron las damas más mayores. Esme sonrió divertida cuando me vio, y eso para mí ya era más que suficiente, el resto me daba igual.

Dejamos nuestras provisiones sobre la ancha barandilla de piedra que rodeaba la terraza, y nos dimos prisa en ponernos los abrigos. ¡Por Dios, qué frío! ¡Y yo sin bragas! Esperaba de todo corazón no resfriarme por ahí… ¿Era eso posible? Cerré hasta arriba la cazadora, y froté mis manos para calentarlas, mientras que daba saltitos.

-Joder Bella… tengo que hablar esto con alguien o me volveré loca. – Hum, ¿Rose agobiada por algo? Eso no era normal.

-Dispara. – Dí un gran sorbo del humeante té.

-Mis padres me han buscado un pretendiente. – Casi me atraganto, y la ducho en té de camino. Palmeó mi espalda para que se me pasase con gesto impaciente.

-¿Qué? ¿Estás de broma? No estamos a principios de siglo. Del siglo pasado, me refiero. – Acepté la servilleta que me ofrecía, y sequé mis labios.

-Eso pienso yo, pero ellos insisten en que es el candidato ideal para mí. Y él parece más que interesado en tener una relación conmigo. – Lo más curioso de todo, es que daba la impresión de que Rose se encontraba en un verdadero aprieto.

-¿Tú qué opinas? – No podía estar pensando en aceptar salir con alguien, sólo porque a sus padres les pareciese bien.

-Pues… por una parte, me agrada, es simpático, guapo, y un hombre muy interesante. Pero por otra parte… hay algo en él, que no sé identificar bien, pero que me produce un rechazo casi visceral. –

-¿Y cómo se llama el candidato? – Estaba empezando a preocuparme.

-Royce King II. – Nos miramos a los ojos con una expresión de absoluta consternación.

Las dos estallamos a la vez en unas potentes y casi histéricas carcajadas. No podía creer lo que acababa de contarme. Estuvimos casi sin poder respirar a causa de las risas durante un buen rato, hasta que terminamos llorando las dos. Cuando conseguimos calmarnos, y pudimos recobrar algo de la compostura, todavía con la risa floja, tomamos varios sorbos de té, ya casi frío, y las dos escogimos un Macaron, para mordisquearlo mientras nos mirábamos divertidas.

-¡Por Dios…! Alice estaría en el suelo… Deshazte de ese pretendiente, tiene un nombre completamente ridículo. – Procuré dominar el acceso de nuevas risas que tenía ganas de soltar.

-O corriendo al baño y llegando tarde… Sin mencionar el rechazo que me produce. Hay algo en él que no me gusta. – Lo dijo en un tono ligero, pero había un fondo de verdad en sus palabras.

-Lo que no te gusta, es que haya conquistado a tus padres antes que a ti. Eso es muy sospechoso. – Rosalie asintió varias veces con la cabeza.

-Tienes razón. Voy a decirle que no estoy interesada, me lo voy a quitar de encima, aunque tenga que mentirle y decirle que ya estoy con otro hombre. – Me miró decidida.

-Ese es un buen plan. – De repente, la inspiración me golpeó con fuerza. Ya sabía cómo devolverle a Edward la jugada de la tarjeta.

-Rose, ¿sabes de algún apartamento pequeño para mí? – Frunció el ceño y bajó el tono de su voz.

-¿Todavía quieres ese Plan B? –

-Sí, no lo necesito, pero puedo permitírmelo. – Edward. Edward puede permitírselo. Sonrió de forma cómplice.

-Hay un pequeño apartamento precioso, en una zona magnífica, muy apropiado para una persona. O dos. – Teníamos la misma actitud de dos colegialas que cuchichean, solo que nosotras no estábamos tramando nada bueno. Al menos para los nervios de Edward.

-Me interesa, ¿se puede cargar el alquiler a una tarjeta? –

-Si tiene fondos, sí. –

-Perfecto. Anota estos números. – Saqué la tarjeta negra y brillante, y le di los números a Rose. – Avísame con tiempo antes de que tenga que firmar el contrato, y para echarle un vistazo. –

-Puedes darlo por hecho. ¿Cullen sabe esto? –

-Lo sabrá. – No estaba segura si se enteraría antes porque yo se lo dijese, o después, cuando viese el movimiento en la cuenta. Cosa que estaba completamente segura de que comprobaría de vez en cuando.

-Voy a hacer esto por ti Bella, pero si tienes el más mínimo problema, cuentas conmigo, ya lo sabes. – A Rose tampoco se le escapaban los matices peligrosos de mi plan de venganza. Y eso que no sabía absolutamente nada de la disciplina.

-Ya lo sé Rose. Muchísimas gracias. – Le iba a sentar como una patada en el estómago. O algo más abajo. ¡Qué se aguantase! ¡La mala leche va de la mano de la insatisfacción sexual!

Cuando terminamos de atracarnos con los Macarons y las Cupcakes, devolvimos la vajilla robada, y nos dirigimos al Salón de Invierno para curiosear entre las antigüedades. Había de todo, muebles, vajillas, joyas, mantelerías, lámparas, ropa vintage… Llevábamos recorrido, algo así como la mitad, cuando mi móvil sonó. Rose levantó una ceja de forma irónica cuando reconoció la canción del tono de llamada, pero no dijo nada, se limitó a sonreír de lado.

-¡Hola! – Lo dije en un tono alegre y suave, ya me sentía mucho mejor con mi pequeño plan de venganza en marcha. Y después del atracón de azúcar.

-Hola nena. ¿Te estás divirtiendo? –

-Sí, mucho. Me he encontrado con mi amiga Rose, ahora estamos viendo el mercadillo. – Mi tono de voz al dirigirme a Edward, volvía a ser el mismo de siempre.

-Eso está bien, no tengas prisa, disfruta, yo estoy en el mismo bar de la última vez, con Emmett. – Me entraron unas prisas tremendas por reunirme con él, pero me resistí a ceder. Estaba disfrutando mucho con Rosalie.

-Luego voy a verte. – Hubo un inesperado silencio por parte de Edward. Ufff, ¿me había equivocado de respuesta?

-Isabella… ¿Has tenido algún problema? – Mi inesperado encuentro con Rose, había conseguido hacerme olvidar por completo, del posible enfrentamiento con la rubia venenosa.

-No, ni el más mínimo. – Me sentí muy aliviada, y agradecida de que la tarde fuese así, y no como yo temía.

-Me alegro mucho. Ya sabes dónde estoy. Hasta luego Isabella. –

-No tardaré, hasta luego. –

Cuando colgué, me sentí inmediatamente culpable por mi plan de alquilar un apartamento con su dinero. Estuve tentada de echarme atrás, pero resistí el impulso. Se lo diría antes de hacer nada, y si se ponía como un loco, siempre podía llamar a Rose, para cancelar el Plan B. Quería devolverle la jugada, no enfadarlo de verdad, y provocar un problema realmente serio entre los dos.

Seguimos curioseando entre los diferentes puestos, y me gustaron dos cosas. Un reloj de bolsillo para Edward, de finales del siglo XIX, y un sombrero vintage de Gyvenchy, sin estrenar, que aún conservaba la etiqueta original, para mí.

Compré el reloj. Llevaba el dinero justo para poder pagarlo, incluso tuve la enorme satisfacción, de poner setenta y cinco dólares de mi propio bolsillo. Me sentí bien, estaba gastando el dinero que Edward quería que gastase, en algo para él, y de camino, contribuía a una buena causa.

-Nos vamos cuando tú quieras Rose. – Apretaba contra mi pecho el estuche de cuero viejo, que contenía el reloj para Edward.

-¿No vas a comprarte el sombrero? – No quise utilizar la tarjeta para un capricho. Aunque las palabras de Edward resonaron con fuerza en mi cabeza. "_¿Sabes lo que de verdad me gustaría? Me volvería loco que un día vinieses contoneándote dulce y coqueta, a decirme que algo te ha gustado, y que quieres que te lo compre._" Quizás me atreviese. Algún día… No me lo creía ni yo.

-No, vámonos. –

-¿Vas a presentarme a Edward? –

-¿Quieres conocerlo? –

-¡Por supuesto! Quiero conocer a quién ha despertado a la "Bella Durmiente". – Sonreí ante su juego de palabras. Solo faltaba Alice.

Nos encaminamos hacia el único bar que yo conocía del Club de Campo, y al entrar, no pude evitarlo, pero mi corazón se aceleró, hasta resultar casi peligroso para mi salud. Edward estaba apoyado en la barra, hablando animadamente con Emmett, con una copa en la mano, y guapo hasta resultar doloroso. Levantó la cabeza para mirarme directamente, como si el sonido de mi corazón, lo hubiese alertado de mi presencia, y me dedicó la sonrisa más radiante, hermosa y brillante del mundo. Definitivamente no podía hacerle lo del Plan B. O sí. Ya veríamos cómo se portaba.

En la misma puerta, Rose me detuvo un momento.

-No me digas que es el guapo. – La pregunta ofendía.

-¡Claro que es el guapo! –

-¡Qué suerte tienes grandísima golfa! – Había verdadera admiración en su voz.

-La verdad es que sí. – Y orgullo mal disimulado en la mía.

-¿Y puedes tu sola con ese hombretón? – Un acceso de coraje me contrajo el estómago.

-Rosalie, vamos a tener un problema. – Pero además, lo íbamos a tener inmediatamente, sin tiempo a que me enfriase.

-No, no me malinterpretes, es sólo que los morenos musculosos son mi debilidad. – ¿Qué?

-¿Morenos musculosos? No, Edward es el alto y elegante. –

-¿Conoces al otro? – Solo pude asentir muy, muy aliviada. – ¡Preséntamelo! –

Y por fin, pudimos avanzar y encontrarnos con Edward y Emmett. Sentía que flotaba, a medida que avanzaba en dirección a Edward, y él me miraba sin ocultar que lo que veía le gustaba. Eso sí, dentro de su línea, contenido, con los ojos entrecerrados, y una casi sonrisa diabólica en sus perfectos labios.

-Hola. – Estaba encantada de verlo. ¡Qué hombre más seductor y atractivo! Seguro que me brillaban los ojos.

-Hola nena. – Cerró su brazo alrededor de mi cintura, con esa forma tan posesiva que tenía de abrazarme.

-Emmett, me alegro de verte de nuevo. – Me obligué a ser educada, y saludar sonriendo a Emmett.

-Y yo a ti, Bella. No sabes cuánto. – Edward le lanzó una mirada de advertencia, que Emmett le devolvió en forma de sonrisa desafiante. ¿Qué pasaba allí? No eran celos, era otra cosa.

-Quiero presentaros a mi amiga Rosalie Hale. Rosalie, él es Edward Cullen, y él Emmett McCarty. –

-Hola Edward, me alegro de conocerte por fin. Emmett. – A el segundo le dedicó una mirada, y un tono especial. ¡Pobre Emmett! Iba a ser la próxima víctima de la perfecta Rosalie.

-Encantado Rosalie. – Edward fue correcto.

-Mucho gusto Rosalie. – Emmett, bueno, él le dio a sus palabras una entonación seductora y cálida, que rivalizaba con la de Rose. Eso sería una lucha de poderes entre los dos.

-Bella, ¿de verdad que no vas a comprarte ese sombrero que tanto te ha gustado? – Rose me hablaba a mí, pero sin apartar los ojos de Emmett.

Abrí los ojos con asombro. "Rosalie Hale, o el arte de deshacerse de Bella con una frase"

-¿Has visto algo que te ha gustado y no lo has comprado? – Edward me levantó la barbilla para mirarme a los ojos, y no necesité contestarle, leía en mí como en un libro abierto. – Vamos. Emmett, te dejo acompañado, la revancha cuando quieras. Rosalie, ha sido un placer, ya nos veremos. –

-Sé, seee, adiós Edward, Bella… –

Me sacó del bar a toda velocidad, casi volando de su mano. Apenas pude girarme para despedirme de mi amiga con la mano. Cuando estuvimos solos en uno de los inmensos pasillos, paró y me apoyó contra la pared. Se acercó bastante, pero no lo suficiente como para que resultase escandaloso, en el caso de que alguien llegase de repente. ¡Genial! Otra bronca. Muchas gracias, Rose.

-¿Qué es eso de que no te has comprado un sombrero que te ha gustado? ¿Acaso no has traído dinero? – Ahogué un gemido lastimero. No quería discutir otra vez por lo mismo.

-Sí que traje, lo que pasa es que he preferido gastarlo en otra cosa. –

-Isabella, puedes gastarlo en lo que quieras, pero ahora mismo, vamos a por ese sombrero. Y luego, de vuelta a casa. – Frunció el ceño y me miró intensamente. – ¿Lo quieres, verdad? – ¿Me estaba preguntando si quería el sombrero? No me lo estaba imponiendo, y en sus ojos pude ver, que las palabras que me dijo sobre hacerme regalos, eran ciertas. Él quería consentirme.

Asentí con una tímida sonrisa. Le dejaría comprarme ese sombrero, a ver si así, se quedaba algo más tranquilo con ese tema. Sonrió como un niño a modo de respuesta, y sin darme tiempo a absolutamente nada más, volvió a llevarme por los pasillos, esta vez, a un ritmo normal, y nos dirigimos de nuevo al Salón de Invierno, para que lo llevase al sitio donde vi el sombrero.

Hizo que me lo probase delante de él, incluso su madre nos miraba desde lejos. Lo obedecí, y le sonreí de forma provocadora bajo el ala, jugando a que posaba delante de él. Él estaba disfrutando, y lo cierto, aunque me cueste reconocerlo, es que yo también lo hacía. Me gustaba muchísimo verlo divertirse con algo. Parecía incluso mucho más joven.

Le devolví el sombrero al dependiente, para que lo guardase en su caja, mientras que Edward lo pagaba sin dejar de sonreírme. Me acostumbraría a este Edward con muchísima facilidad. No porque estuviese comprándome algo, sino por la expresión de su cara, y el brillo en sus ojos.

-Vámonos a casa, esta tarde dejamos algo pendiente. – Mi centro latió como respuesta, y se me llenó el estómago de mariposas. Ya no pude pensar en nada más. Nos encaminamos hacia la salida con la sombrerera oscilando en la mano de Edward, dijimos adiós a su madre desde lejos. Durante el trayecto de vuelta, Edward recorría todo mi cuerpo con sus ojos hambrientos, y el ambiente entre los dos, se estaba cargando con esa familiar electricidad. ¿Podría notarlo Call?

Cuando llegamos a casa, Edward parecía tener prisa, me tomó de nuevo de la mano, y subimos las escaleras de camino al Cuarto de Juegos sin intercambiar ni una sola palabra. ¡Sí! Me excitaba muchísimo jugar allí.

Una vez que Edward cerró la puerta, se quitó el abrigo, la chaqueta, la corbata y los dejó sobre la pequeña tarima de la Vertical Pole. Se desabrochó los dos primeros botones de la camisa. Parecía haber perdido toda la prisa que traía, mientras que yo, esperaba junto al banco púrpura con las manos en la espalda, donde retorcía nerviosa mis dedos. No podía apartar mis ojos de cada pequeño movimiento por su parte. Estaba húmeda, y sentía cómo el deseo viajaba veloz por mis venas, el hecho de que Edward me hubiese dejado al borde del orgasmo, para después negármelo, multiplicaba exponencialmente mis ansias normales por él. Lo deseaba de una forma visceral y primitiva. Si las reglas del juego fuesen diferentes entre nosotros, ya haría mucho tiempo que hubiese saltado como una fiera en celo sobre él.

Pero las reglas eran como eran, y eso a mí me gustaba mucho más de lo que nunca llegué a imaginar antes de conocer a Edward. Para mi sorpresa y satisfacción, Edward continuó desabrochándose la camisa, se estaba desnudando para mí, y mis ojos acariciaban cada músculo, cada sombra, cada valle y cada pequeña curva de ese torso escultural. Entrelacé mis dedos con más fuerza, y procuré templar mis nervios para esperar pacientemente, la indicación de Edward.

Cuando terminó de desabrochar su camisa, se acercó los dos pasos escasos que nos separaban, y entonces pude oler su esencia, ese aroma enloquecedor que llenaba mis pulmones, y embotaba mi cerebro.

-Voy a desnudarte, Isabella. Esta noche quiero follarte fuerte y profundamente. Voy a volverte loca, a recordarte quién está al mando, y por qué, y quién prometió obedecer y ser complaciente. – La expresión dura en su cara, no hacía más que someterme y excitarme. Mi vientre reconocía la entonación de sus palabras, y respondía ante ellas vibrando y lubricándose para lo que vendría.

Tragué en seco. Eso era lo que había estado necesitando durante toda la tarde. Lo miré a los ojos, y de nuevo sentí ese desconcertante impulso de arrodillarme delante de él. Transmitía tal fuerza y seguridad, que era imposible resistirse a su poder.

-Voy a hacerte completamente mía, Isabella. – Comenzó a bajar la cremallera de la cazadora. – Tu cuerpo se somete a mi voluntad, pero tu cerebro se resiste. Quiero que adoptes la correcta forma de pensamiento, tienes que confiar en mí. Si tomo una decisión, es solo pensando en tu beneficio. Y debes respetarla, y respetarme. – Deslizó lentamente la cazadora por mis hombros abajo, hasta que la quitó por completo, y la lanzó sobre sus ropas. Menos mal que lo hizo con cuidado, el estuche con su reloj estaba en un bolsillo. – Contéstame. –

-Sí Señor. – Solo conseguí susurrarlo. Y puedo asegurar que no estaba pensando con claridad.

Sujetó el jersey por el bajo, y lo subió por mi torso, hasta sacarlo por la cabeza y los brazos. Acarició con la yema de sus dedos la línea de mi cuello, los hombros, y el nacimiento de mis senos. Me estremecí, mi piel ardía bajo su sutil contacto, y mi respiración comenzó a ser más pesada. Lo necesitaba con locura.

Alcanzó el cierre delantero del sujetador, y lo abrió con un simple movimiento de sus dedos. Se quedó mirando fijamente mis pezones, que se endurecían bajo sus ojos sin necesidad de tocarlos. Pero para mi frustración, evitó mis pechos cuidadosamente cuando terminó de quitármelo. Se acercó más aún, hasta hacerme notar el calor que desprendía su cuerpo, y con cuidado de no rozarme, alcanzó el cierre lateral de la falda, y la dejó caer hasta el suelo, con un sutil movimiento de las plumas. A continuación, se arrodilló para hundir sus dedos en una de las bandas de sujeción de mis medias, y tiró de ellas despacio, hasta que estuvo en mi tobillo, entonces me indicó con una leve presión, que levantase un poco la pierna, lo obedecí, terminó de sacar la media, y volvió a dejarme puesto el zapato. Pegó la nariz a mi pierna, y pasó la lengua por mi muslo, para terminar mordiendo. Mi cuerpo entero convulsionó ante eso. No apretó, pero pude sentir la afilada caricia de sus dientes recorriendo la piel de mi muslo. Repitió el proceso al quitarme la otra media, pero sin morder esta vez.

Al incorporarse, delineó con su dedo índice el contorno de la llave sobre mi vientre, y la cadena alrededor de mi cadera. Sus ojos eran oscuros e hipnóticos, y mi deseo incontrolable.

-Eres una criatura deliciosa. Todo en ti está pensado para mi placer. Ahora voy a besarte, disfruta de ese beso, porque será el último que te dé hasta que terminemos de jugar esta noche. – ¡No! Necesitaba sus besos. Pero no me atreví a pronunciar palabra. Lentamente, se inclinó sobre mí, mirándome fijamente a los ojos, y posó suavemente sus labios sobre los míos, en un beso suave y lento, que fue ganando en intensidad, a medida que pasaba el tiempo, y su lengua luchaba con la mía. Sabía a él y a brandy. Cerró con fuerza la mano sobre mi pelo, mientras que con la otra, me pegaba a su cuerpo y hundía sus dedos en mi trasero. No supe qué hacer con las manos, hasta que me aferré a sus hombros con desesperación. No quería que ese beso terminase nunca. Pero terminó. Edward se retiró súbitamente, y al sujetarme por el pelo, impidió que yo lo buscase. Su expresión permanecía imperturbable y dura.

-Ahora voy a azotarte. – Se sentó sobre el banco, y palmeó suavemente su pierna, para indicarme que me inclinase sobre ellas. Lo obedecí con la cabeza agachada, y las ansias devorando mi cuerpo. Quería esos azotes. Simplemente los necesitaba. Ya lo analizaría en otro momento.

-Serán doce azotes. Separa las piernas. – Abrí las piernas lentamente, deseando que no me hiciese abrirlas del todo. Esa postura era demasiado vulnerable para los azotes. – Es suficiente. – Me detuvo a medio camino, lo suficientemente abiertas para poder azotar la zona que quisiese, pero cerradas lo necesario para evitar un azote accidental. ¡Joder! Estaba en sus manos, y él hacía con mi cuerpo su voluntad. Respiraba de forma superficial y rápida, casi jadeando.

Puso su otra mano sobre mi espalda para mantenerme pegada al banco, dejé caer la cabeza, y esperé al borde del precipicio, la primera descarga de su mano. No se hizo esperar. Todo mi cuerpo se tensó ante su contacto. Yo esperaba el ritmo de azotes y caricias de siempre, pero me equivoqué. Edward descargaba su mano con desconcertante rapidez, sin darme tiempo a asimilar los efectos de cada azote por separado. Sin caricias calmantes entre uno y otro. Ese era un castigo de verdad. Una azotaina con todas las letras.

Yo contaba mentalmente los nalgazos, quejándome con gemidos ahogados con cada uno. Después del noveno se detuvo un momento.

-¿Quieres que me detenga? – Su voz era oscura y ronca, rasgada por la excitación. Notaba su durísima erección presionando sobre mi costado. Para él la tarde tampoco habría sido fácil. Negué con la frente pegada al terciopelo púrpura del banco. Podía soportarlo. Y para mi sorpresa, estaban contribuyendo a mitigar algo de la culpa que sentía por haberlo angustiado sin motivo. No conseguía olvidar la expresión de sus ojos cuando entró en la habitación, pensando que me encontraría con las maletas hechas.

Terminó de darme los doce azotes, los dos últimos, justo sobre mi sexo empapado, introdujo dos dedos profundamente, y comenzó a moverlos dentro y fuera.

-Estás deliciosamente mojada, nena. – Los sacó para mi desesperación, y me incorporó para mirarme a la cara y asegurarse de que estaba bien. Me acarició despacio la mejilla con el dorso de sus dedos, y yo cerré los ojos y descansé la cara sobre su mano. Lo amaba con toda mi alma. Juraría que se contuvo para no besarme y faltar así a su palabra. Pero Edward siempre cumplía su palabra, y no me besó. Ese era el peor castigo de todos.

-De rodillas. Con las piernas separadas. – Me desplacé desde mi posición sobre su regazo, hasta quedar de rodillas sobre la gruesa alfombra. Edward se levantó, se situó delante de mí, y desabrochó su cinturón, seguido de sus pantalones y bóxers, que bajó lo suficiente, como para que su polla saltase libre, enorme, y… ¡Se había recortado el vello púbico! ¡Oh, por Dios! Así parecía incluso mayor.

Tenía el trasero ardiendo, y unas ansias insoportables porque me follase como él sabía, pero acababa de darme una alegría. Cuando pude apartar la mirada de esa parte de Edward que tanto me gustaba, lo miré a los ojos, que también me gustaban mucho, y lo vi con esa sonrisa diabólica llena de promesas y amenazas.

-Me lo pediste, y lo tienes. ¿Ves qué fácil es? Ahora voy a follarte esa preciosa boca, y quiero que intentes llevarme todo lo adentro que puedas. – Mi clítoris latió como respuesta. Si no me follaba pronto, acabaría corriéndome con solo escuchar su voz.

-Sí, Señor. – Lo dije con un hilo de voz. Entreabrí los labios, mientras que Edward dirigía la sonrosada punta de su polla hacia ellos. Iba a poner todo mi arte en ello, cuanto más disfrutase, y antes se corriese, antes se apiadaría de mí.

La acaricié con mi lengua, y la introduje en la boca, mientras que Edward me sujetaba con firmeza por el pelo con las dos manos. Comencé a lamer, succionar y presionar con los labios y la lengua, a medida que trataba de llevarlo cada vez más adentro. Lo notaba tocar el fondo de mi garganta, pero no era suficiente. Seguí moviendo la cabeza hacia delante y atrás, succionando cada vez con más fuerza, y lamiendo más y más rápido.

-Aaahh. ¡Así! ¡Joder! Más adentro. – Entonces me sujetó la cabeza con fuerza, para que permaneciese quieta, y embistió dentro de mi boca. Lo noté descender por mi garganta, mientras que mis labios tocaban la base de su polla, mi nariz se pegaba a su recortado vello púbico, y sus testículos golpeaban contra mi barbilla. Permaneció quieto una par de segundos, y se retiró, hecho que aproveché yo, para respirar, tomé una gran inspiración, y me preparé para otra embestida de Edward, que llegó inmediatamente. Estableció un ritmo intenso, permitiéndome respirar cada dos embestidas. Yo lo recibía reflejando en mi boca, la inmensa necesidad que sentía por él. Edward tenía una expresión casi de tortura, con los ojos enfebrecidos, y los tendones y músculos del cuello, muy marcados y tensos. No duraría mucho, así que redoble mis esfuerzos. Pocas embestidas después, noté su polla saltar violentamente dentro de mi boca, Edward volvió a empujarse dentro, y soltó un rugido gutural y estrangulado desde lo más profundo de su pecho, mientras que espesos y calientes chorros de esperma bajaban por mi garganta.

¡Sí! ¡Bien por mí! Me dediqué a seguir lamiendo despacio y dulcemente su pene, a la vez que lo miraba a través de mis pestañas, Edward se dejaba hacer, hasta que salió de mi boca, con una expresión más relajada, pero que seguía prometiendo el cielo y el infierno a la vez.

-Cada vez lo haces mejor, Isabella. Buena chica. – Le sonreí orgullosa y agradecida. – Túmbate bocarriba en el banco, abre las piernas, y pon los brazos sobre tu cabeza. – Lo obedecí encantada. ¡Por fin era mi turno! Me dolió el trasero cuando me senté antes de tumbarme, pero lo ignoré, y me apresuré a adoptar la postura que me había indicado.

Edward se estaba terminando de desnudar mientras tanto, pero yo terminé de posicionarme mucho antes que él, que ya estaba descalzo. Miré entre mis piernas, como se terminaba de quitar la camisa, los pantalones, y los bóxers. Cuando se arrodilló y tiró de mis caderas para dejarme en el filo, yo estaba temblando.

-Quédate quieta. – Y sin más, se lanzó sobre mi sexo expuesto para él, con la boca abierta, y la lengua ágil y rápida. Lamió cada pliegue, cada monte, cada valle, enseguida comencé a cerrarme, mi vientre convulsionaba sin penetración. Pasó la lengua con fuerza sobre mi entrada, y la introdujo en mi vagina. Con una mano me acariciaba, pellizcaba y tiraba de un pezón primero, luego del otro. Con la otra mano, introdujo dos dedos dentro de mí, marcando un ritmo endiablado y demencial, mientras que su boca seguía sin darme tregua. Estaba a punto de correrme.

-Señor, por favor, ¡aahhh…! ¡Por favor…! –

-¡Sí! ¡Ahora! – Y mi tan ansiado orgasmo me golpeó con la fuerza de una bola de demolición, justo en el momento en que los dientes de Edward se cerraron con la presión justa, sobre mi hinchado clítoris. Esa vez grité a pleno pulmón.

No me dio tiempo a recuperarme, cuando ya estaba de nuevo de rodillas sobre la alfombra, con el cuerpo bocabajo, sobre el banco, al igual que una de mis piernas. Edward cerró su mano con fuerza sobre mi muslo, para inmovilizarme en esa postura, mientras que con la otra, tiraba de mi pelo para obligarme a arquear la espalda todo lo posible. No era fácil, pero se me olvidó todo cundo noté cómo me llenaba al penetrarme con su enorme y dura polla.

Marcó un ritmo fuerte y potente, con embestidas profundas, que solo me permitían gemir y lloriquear, mientras que clavaba las uñas en el terciopelo púrpura. Me estaba volviendo loca. Cada vez que se enterraba en mi cuerpo, su vientre presionaba mis nalgas, haciendo que la mezcla entre el dolor por sus azotes y el placer que me daba, mandase oleadas de salvaje lujuria por todo mi cuerpo. Ese era mi hombre. El que me daba placer y dolor, y el único que hacía de esa mezcla, algo que me obligaba a someterme a su voluntad. Era suya en cuerpo y alma. Lo amaba desesperadamente.

Un nuevo orgasmo comenzó a atenazar mi vientre, y a mandar escalofríos por mi espalda. Los espasmos de mis paredes vaginales se hicieron cada vez más fuertes, y Edward incrementó el ritmo, hasta volverlo demencial.

-¡Dámelo! ¡Quiero ese puto orgasmo! – Y sus palabras volvieron a desatar el cataclismo en mi cuerpo mientras que me elevaba gritando su nombre. Vi puntos brillantes cuando me sentí en lo más alto, y creo que estuve a punto de desmayarme. Pero Edward no había terminado aún. Salió de mí, y me ayudó a levantarme. Me temblaban las piernas.

-Todavía no he terminado contigo, Isabella. – Lo dijo desde detrás, con los labios rozando mi oreja, y sus brazos cerrados con fuerza en torno a mi cuerpo. – ¿Ves esas tiras de cuero que cuelgan del techo? – Orientó mi cara hacia lo que indicaba. En ese momento me fijé en unas tiras que colgaban desde uno de los ganchos del techo. – Eso, nena, es un Columpio Erótico, y voy a terminar de follarte en él. –

Me cargó en brazos, estilo novia, y nos acercamos a la zona del Cuarto de Juegos donde colgaba el columpio. Me dejó despacio en el suelo, con cuidado de que no me cayese desde los tacones que todavía llevaba. Yo miraba con suspicacia las tiras de cuero, no entendía muy bien en qué consistía exactamente, pero estaba entregada, y seguí a Edward en cada una de sus indicaciones.

Me dejó de espaldas al columpio, colocó una de las tiras en mi espalda, bajo mis brazos, y la otra, a la altura de mi cadera.

-Sujétate con las manos aquí. – Señaló dos pequeñas asas que sobresalían de la parte superior de la tira que me sujetaría por la espalda. – Voy a suspenderte del techo, estas tiras sujetarán tu cuerpo, y estas otras. – Sujetó una de ellas con su mano. – Irán alrededor de tus rodillas, manteniendo tus piernas abiertas para mí. – Me guió las manos hacia las asas que me había señalado.

-¿Recuerdas tu apellido? – Asentí nerviosa. Nerviosa por lo que iba a hacerme, y nerviosa porque no sabía si mi cuerpo resistiría otro orgasmo. – Sujétate con fuerza. –

Ajustó bien las correas a mi espalda, y me dejó dolorosamente sentada sobre la que más tarde rodearía mi cadera. Me inclinó hacia atrás, y quedé recostada sobre las dos tiras que sujetaban todo el peso de mi cuerpo. Levantó una de mis piernas, y ajustó la correa alrededor de ella, hizo lo mismo con la otra, y me dejó suspendida del techo, con las piernas abiertas, en una postura tentadoramente obscena e indefensa. Se retiró un poco para mirarme en conjunto. Supe exactamente en qué punto de mi cuerpo se posaban sus ojos. Comenzó por mi cara, los ojos, los labios y el rubor de mis mejillas, luego por mi cuello hasta mis pechos, bajó por mi vientre, hasta la llave que colgaba a un lado, pasó después a mis piernas, hasta llegar a los zapatos, y volvió a subir por la otra. A esas alturas, cerró con fuerza la mano alrededor de su durísima erección, y comenzó a desplazar la mano hacia arriba y abajo por toda su longitud. Finalmente, sus ojos llegaron hasta mi sexo, que ya estaba más que listo para volver a recibirlo.

-Veamos cómo está este delicioso coño. – Se situó entre mis piernas y tanteó mi entrada. La tenía muy sensible y receptiva al más mínimo toque, así que cuando sentí de nuevo sus dedos, dejé caer la cabeza hacia atrás, provocando que el peso de redistribuyera en el columpio, y mi cadera se elevó.

-Eso es nena, abandónate. – Estaba hechizada por su voz y su toque experto. Era como un instrumento en manos de un maestro. – Mírame. – Lo obedecí, y una vez más fui plenamente consciente del poder que emanaba. Deslizó la perfecta punta de su polla sobre todo mi sexo, hasta que se detuvo en mi entrada.

-Pídemelo. – Tragué, y no lo dudé ni un instante.

-Por favor, Señor, fólleme. – Mi voz sonó implorante. ¿Cómo era posible que estuviese todavía deseosa de más?

-¿Vas a volver a desafiarme? – Sequía provocándome, deslizándose por todo mi sexo, repartiendo mi excitación, y empapándose de ella.

-No, no, Señor… Por favor… –

-¿Vas a obedecerme? – ¡Joder! No era justo en la manera que jugaba conmigo. Se detuvo en mi entrada, presionando sobre ella, pero sin entrar.

-¡Sí! Sí, lo obedeceré. –

-Buena chica. – Y se hundió en mi vientre de una única y potente embestida hasta su base. Volví a dejar caer la cabeza, abandonada al intenso placer que me estaba dando. Entraba y salía de mí a una velocidad increíble, el columpio oscilaba al ritmo de sus embestidas, multiplicando la fuerza e intensidad de éstas. Me sujetaba con todas mis fuerzas a las asas. Con una simple presión en un punto u otro, cambiaba la distribución de mi peso sobre él, y el ángulo de penetración. Con una mano presionaba en la base de mi cuello, sobre el pecho, para mantener o cambiar el ángulo a su elección, mientras que con la otra mano, me sujetaba por una pierna, con su brazo estirado hacia atrás, y sus dedos alrededor del tacón de mi zapato. Así sostenía el columpio y lo manejaba para salir al encuentro de sus penetraciones.

Ni siquiera encuentro palabras para describir las potentes sensaciones que me provocaba en ese delicioso columpio, lo único que tuve claro desde ese mismo instante, es que haría casi cualquier cosa para volver a subirme allí.

No estaba preparada para tanto placer junto. Comencé a acercarme a un nuevo orgasmo, casi sin fuerzas para seguir gimiendo, con los ojos cerrados, y a punto de perder la cabeza. Jamás lo había sentido tan profundamente, ni con tanta fuerza y pasión. Entre la espesa niebla de lujuria que invadía mi cerebro, apenas pude ser consciente, de que Edward estaba desquitándose de la rabia, el miedo y la frustración que yo había provocado con una simple llamada de teléfono.

-¡Dámelo! – Rugió entre los dientes cerrados. Y yo me tensé de nuevo, grité, y volví a dárselo como si no lo hubiese hecho antes, y él me siguió, inundando con su semen mi vientre, mientras que gemía vencido por el placer, y clavaba sus dedos en mi piel.

En ese instante fui consciente del poder que yo ejercía sobre ese fuerte y glorioso hombre, y de que él me había entregado su corazón. Se había puesto en mis manos.

Lo supe en el mismo momento en el que se inclinó sobre mi cuerpo para besarme con hambre y desesperación, mientras que sus manos me sujetaban por la cara.

* * *

Sep, este ha salido un "pelín" largo.

Como siempre, muchísimas gracias a: sophia18, Naobi Chan, amys cullen, Ninna Cullen, VictoriamarieHale, Bite Me Sr. Cullen, Ericastelo, , Ginegine, lanenisita, maryecullen78, elena robsten, Irga, Ale Cullen, niita94, Verota, klaiva, yu, saku hyuuga, maite, camela, whit cullen, Belewyn, Paolastef, yukarito, bellaliz, JadeCullenMasen, mamichuela, sandynin, kellys, zujeyane, Ale-Javi, macel333, Dreams Hunter, Gabisita Black, arianna masen, madelinedarkgirl, Yudi, Marce Masen, , jamlvg, alimago, marivific, els, madaswan, aridkell12, deathxrevenge, V, Milhoja, claudi17, Lucimell-Elysita, TataXOXO, blancanieves, CindyLo, liduvina, Alejandra, Danika20, carO21, tlebd, Nalee Masen, Elyta, DianElizz, brinacullen, Fran Cullen Masen, robsten-pattinson, IEOna gUAraNI CUllEN SWan, catitacullen, aurorabg, Sethaum, fantwilight1, larosaderosas, calalis, catita_flor, alma alv, y magymc. Miles, miles de gracias, de verdad que me siento abrumada y muy agradecida, solo espero no decepcionaros.

También muchísimas gracias a quuienes me añaden a alertas y favoritos. Review=Preview

Ahora voy a actualizar el blog, esta vez hay muchas fotos.


	32. Chapter 32

Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, y la historia es mía. Si eres menor, no deberías estar leyendo esto. Contiene leguaje adulto, y escenas no aptas para todos los públicos.

Hola de nuevo. Antes de nada, ¡Feliz Navidad!

Canción en el baño: I Can't Believe That You Are In Love With Me, de Billie Holiday

* * *

32.- Suave, satisfecha y fuerte.

En ese instante fui consciente del poder que yo ejercía sobre ese fuerte y glorioso hombre, y de que él me había entregado su corazón. Se había puesto en mis manos.

Lo supe en el mismo momento en el que se inclinó sobre mi cuerpo para besarme con hambre y desesperación, mientras que sus manos me sujetaban por la cara.

Bebí los besos de su boca, como alguien que respira después de haber buceado en busca de la superficie. Uno de sus brazos me rodeó por la espalda, asegurando así mi posición, eso me decidió a soltarme de las asas a las que me aferraba con fuerza, y a rodearlo por el cuello con la misma determinación.

Edward sonrió unos instantes sobre mis labios, que continuaron besándole, y luego retomaron su tarea inicial, pero con más calma y dedicación, imponiendo un nuevo ritmo. Ya no era un beso urgente y necesitado, sino un beso suave, agradecido y cálido. Sus dedos se clavaban en mi espalda, y los míos en su hombro y se enredaban en su pelo. Salió despacio del interior de mi vagina. Su otra mano buscó a tientas una de las correas que mantenía suspendida mi pierna, la soltó, y me sujetó para que no cayese de golpe, dejándola con cuidado colgando a varios centímetros del suelo. Cambió el brazo que me sujetaba por la espalda, y liberó mi otra pierna con igual delicadeza.

Me puso de pie con calma, algo que le agradecí, ya que me sentía levemente mareada, y me temblaban las piernas. Me sujetaba con firmeza por la cintura, mientras me acariciaba la mejilla y los labios con su pulgar. Sus ojos brillaban limpios, satisfechos, y su sonrisa era cálida.

-¿Estás bien? – Suspiré dichosa, me gustaba muchísimo que siempre estuviese pendiente de cómo me sentía. Aunque durante el sexo me tratase sin ninguna consideración. Bueno, eso no era del todo cierto, me daba todo el placer y las sensaciones más abrumadoras que era capaz de soportar mi pobre cuerpo.

-Uhummm. – Le sonreí abiertamente, mientras asentía mimosa, y buscaba su cuello para hundir la nariz en él. Su olor tenía efectos realmente desconcertantes sobre mí, me calmaba y me excitaba con la misma facilidad. Sus brazos me estrecharon con más fuerza contra su cuerpo, y me sentí segura, protegida, y amparada. Desde que él volvió a mi vida, ya no me sentía sola.

-Ve a llenar la bañera de nuestro baño, yo me reuniré contigo enseguida. – Besó suavemente mi frente, la punta de la nariz, y finalmente los labios. Soltó su férreo abrazo, pero no mi mano, mientras me ofrecía su camisa. Nos soltamos, y él se coló en sus pantalones, ignorando los boxers. Lo había observado varias veces, cuando se cambiaba de ropa una vez en casa, nunca usaba ropa interior. Al parecer, él estaba igual de accesible que yo. Procuré esconder una sonrisa maliciosa tras mi pelo, mientras me abrochaba los tres botones centrales de su camisa blanca. No resultó fácil, todavía me temblaban las manos, y las piernas. Y el cuerpo entero, no me engañaba.

Levanté la cabeza para encontrarme con sus ojos, que observaban divertidos la torpeza de mis dedos. Tampoco lo engañaba a él.

-Ven aquí, preciosa. – Se acercó para cargarme en brazos sin darme tiempo a otra cosa más que a rodearle el cuello con los brazos, y salió conmigo del Cuarto de Juegos. Recorrimos el ancho pasillo que lo separaba de nuestro dormitorio, entre miradas y sonrisas cómplices. Descansé la cabeza sobre su hombro durante ese breve momento, deslicé una mano para acariciarle el pecho, dispuesta a aprovechar cualquier oportunidad, por pequeña que fuese, para disfrutar del tacto de su piel, tan suave y dura a la vez. Edward besó mi cabello como respuesta, y me llevó hasta el mismo baño. Volvió a dejarme con cuidado en el suelo y me miró con esa intensidad tan característica en él, pero relajado, y me atrevería a decir, que contento.

-Abre el grifo, métete dentro, y espérame. No tardaré nada. Bien caliente, Isabella. – Volvió a besarme y se giró para salir de nuevo por la puerta, con esa forma de andar decidida y elegante que le caracterizaba. Y esa espalda desnuda… ¡Ay, por Dios! Un día me dedicaría a contarle los lunares.

Cuando desapareció, todavía me quedé un rato embobada, mirando hacia la puerta. Sacudí la cabeza para espabilarme, y me apresuré a cumplir con lo que Edward me había encargado. Era una tarea sencilla, podía llenar una bañera. Aunque tuviese ese grifo que parecía un Ipod. Me descalcé, y me incliné sobre la bañera para mirar de cerca el modernísimo grifo.

Toqué la pantalla táctil, y se encendió rápidamente, seleccioné la temperatura del agua, Edward la quería caliente, así que la puse a 38,5 grados. Toda la casa estaba domotizada hasta el último detalle. Una pantalla táctil situada en cada habitación controlaba el encendido y apagado de las luces, su intensidad, cortinas, persianas, música, pantallas, calefacción… incluso la del salón controlaba la chimenea. Y sospechaba que también la seguridad de la casa podía controlarse a distancia. Edward estaba obsesionado con el control, así que no quería ni pararme a pensar en las infinitas posibilidades que ofrecía una magnífica instalación domótica.

Sin ir más lejos, solamente en el baño había un despliegue realmente impresionante. Todos los grifos contaban en la salida con leds que detectaban la temperatura del agua, así si estaba fría, los leds era azules, y si estaba caliente, eran rojos. Al encenderse las luces, los cristales que daban al exterior, se volvían opacos, y al entrar en la cabina de los sanitarios, las puertas de cristal translúcido, se volvían espejos hacia el exterior, dando así completa privacidad a quien estaba dentro.

Me quité su camisa con cierta reticencia, tenía su olor impreso, y no me resultaba fácil desprenderme de él. Pero me conformé pensando en que pronto vendría a reunirse conmigo en la bañera. Los leds ya estaban rojos, así que entré despacio y me arrodillé para esperarlo con los brazos apoyados en el filo. Eso me recordó la primera vez que me azotó, y el baño caliente que me preparó después. Sonreí ante ese recuerdo. ¿Quién me hubiese dicho entonces que disfrutaría con sus azotes? Como lo hice esa noche.

Recogí el pelo en mi moño habitual, cuando me arrodillé, apenas había unos centímetros de agua, pero el nivel subía rápidamente, ya empezaba a llegar a mis muslos, y picaba contra la sensible piel de mis nalgas. Me incorporé y giré un poco para observar mi trasero, que aún estaba enrojecido por los azotes, probé a tocarme y siseé entre dientes. ¡Uff! Dolía bastante.

-Hoy no he sido suave contigo. – La profunda y cálida voz de Edward llenó el aire, y produjo escalofríos que recorrieron mi espalda, erizaron los vellos de mi nuca, y endurecieron de nuevo mis pezones. Giré la cabeza para verlo en mitad del baño, con una botella de vino blanco abierta en una mano, dos copas en otra, y los ojos entornados y seductores. Sentí como mis mejillas se teñían poco a poco, pero no me atreví a contestarle. Realmente no supe qué contestar a eso. Tocó la pantalla táctil junto al espejo, apenas sin mirar, y las notas de una conocida música de jazz comenzaron a sonar. La conocía, pero no pude identificarla en ese momento.

-Eres la mujer más erótica que he visto jamás. Cualquier simple gesto tuyo, está cargado de sensualidad y provocación. Y lo mejor de todo es que no lo haces de forma consciente, está en tu naturaleza. – Le sonreí de forma tímida, mientras que volvía a mi postura de rodillas, y juntaba las manos en mi regazo. Todavía no podía creer que estuviese hablando de mí. Se acercó mientras llenaba las copas, me ofreció una, y brindó conmigo.

-Por ti Isabella. – Volví a sonreírle, y ambos bebimos. Soltó su copa en el borde de mármol negro que rodeaba la bañera. – Gírate, voy a quitarte el colgante para que estés más cómoda. – Hice lo que me dijo, y desabrochó la cadena a mi espalda, a continuación se quitó los pantalones, y entró en la bañera junto a mí.

-Acércate nena. – Abrió los brazos invitándome a perderme en ellos, y yo me di prisa en acurrucarme entre sus piernas, de costado, y con la mejilla derecha pegada a su pecho, sobre su corazón. Sus brazos se cerraron en torno a mi cuerpo de esa forma posesiva tan característica en él. Me había acostumbrado a sus gestos con una facilidad asombrosa.

-Me desconciertan tus silencios después del sexo. – Levantó mi barbilla para que lo mirase. – Pareces suave, relajada y satisfecha. Pero apenas hablas. Isabella… ¿Cómo te sientes? – Le sonreí, y carraspeé para aclarar mi garganta.

-No pasa nada, es sólo que necesito algo de tiempo para volver a tomar tierra. Pero me siento muy bien… agotada y satisfecha. – Sonrió ante mis palabras que salieron roncas y susurradas, sin duda, muy pagado de sí mismo, y de sus habilidades. – Me tiembla todo el cuerpo, me duele el trasero, y… – Bajé los ojos mientras me ruborizaba. – Y noto en la entrada de mi vagina la fuerza y la pasión con la que me has tomado esta noche. – Eso último lo dije en un murmullo apenas audible, avergonzada, pero dispuesta a no mentirle, ni ocultarle nada. Aunque eso elevase su ego hasta cotas insospechadas, incluso para él.

-Mañana es probable que te duela, ha sido especialmente intenso. – Vertió un poco de aceite de baño en el agua, y en sus manos, y comenzó a frotarlo despacio por mi espalda y hombros, bajando hasta el trasero, que acarició suavemente. Yo casi temía como se desarrollarían los acontecimientos de seguir así, pero se detuvo antes de que él empezase a reaccionar de nuevo, y se centró en la espalda. Yo acababa de tener tres orgasmos. No soportaría otro sin desmayarme. Podría jurarlo…

El agua ya llegaba hasta casi cubrirme los pezones, cuando se detuvo automáticamente. El vapor subía aromatizado con el aceite de baño, que identifiqué inmediatamente como parte del aroma corporal de Edward. Me estaba bañando en parte de su aroma, y eso contribuyó a que me sintiese aún más suya. Me relajé recostada sobre su pecho, envuelta en su cuerpo y su olor. Tenía sueño.

-Isabella, ¿te ha gustado el columpio? – Me espabilé de golpe. Acariciaba con sus dedos la base de mi cuello, sobre el inicio del pecho, donde me había estado sujetando para cambiar el ángulo en el columpio. Me incorporé un poco y busqué las copas. Le ofrecí la suya a Edward, y yo di un gran sorbo de la mía. Lo necesitaba.

-Sí. Es una sensación de indefensión completamente abrumadora, pero la verdad es que me ha gustado mucho. – Le sonreí de forma tímida, cada vez me resultaba más fácil hablar de lo que nuestras prácticas sexuales provocaban en mí, pero no acababa de acostumbrarme. Edward no se conformaba con un sí o no, él quería detalles. Me devolvió una especie de sonrisa curvando hacia arriba las comisuras de sus labios, pero en sus ojos entornados, pude ver un brillo complacido. Comenzó a acariciar con el pulgar mi cuello, sin desplazar su mano.

-Cada vez te exijo más. Más entrega, más placer… Es asombroso ver cómo te sometes a mis deseos, como me ofreces tu cuerpo y tu confianza, sin dudar, sin temer nada, ni desconfiar. – Su mano en la base de mi cuello, viajó hasta mi barbilla, y con una sutil presión, me indicó que me acercase. Yo salí al encuentro de sus labios con el corazón luchando por salir del pecho. Nos besamos despacio, saboreándonos sin prisas, ni urgencias. Sin importar que hasta hacia unos minutos, yo colgaba del techo con las piernas abiertas, mientras que él se hundía en mi cuerpo una y otra vez, llenándome, llevándome implacablemente al paroxismo. Estaba loca por él.

-Me gustaría que eso fuese así en todos los aspectos. – ¡Ay, no! Otra vez el tema del dinero no… Le sonreí algo angustiada, con mi cerebro trabajando al máximo de su capacidad, para ver cómo podía cambiar de tema.

Nos separamos, y volvimos a beber de nuestras copas, sin dejar de mirarnos a los ojos. Entonces una idea cruzó por mi mente. Todo lo que hacía Edward tenía un significado, un porqué.

-¿Estamos celebrando algo? – Dije levantando mi copa en su dirección. Edward ensanchó su sonrisa, torciéndola a un lado, y enseñando sus perfectos, blancos y brillantes dientes.

-Así es. – Contestó de forma críptica, pero con un fondo divertido en sus palabras. Dio un sorbo sin dejar de mirarme sobre su copa. Está bien Cullen, te seguiré el juego. Me interesa el giro en la conversación.

-¿Y se puede saber qué celebramos? – Yo tampoco pude ocultar el tono juguetón. Adoraba cuando estaba así de despreocupado, y de buen humor. Tiró de mi brazo, y volvió a acurrucarme en su pecho. Casi derramo el vino de mi copa.

-Celebramos que me gusta mucho follarte, y que tú pareces disfrutar bastante también. – Lo dijo de la forma más provocativa del mundo, le sonreí de vuelta, pero al hacerlo, vi algo en sus ojos que no encajaba con sus palabras despreocupadas. Inmediatamente vino a mi mente su mirada agónica de esa tarde, mientras buscaba a mis pies las inexistentes maletas. El corazón se me encogió dolorosamente, pero decidí ignorarlo, y le dediqué mi sonrisa más seductora. Que no se acercaba ni de lejos a la suya, pero era la mejor que tenía.

-Brindo por eso Señor Cullen. – Esa tarde llegó pensando en que me marcharía de nuevo, y por la noche consiguió el mayor grado de entrega, que hasta ese momento le había ofrecido. Nuestras copas chocaron suavemente, produciendo ese sonido brillante y limpio tan característico del cristal caro.

Brindé por mi rendición. Era completamente suya, y ya era hora de asimilarlo. Seguiría luchando pequeñas batallas, de lo contrario, dejaría de ser yo misma. Pero Edward era tan seductor, persuasivo, y tenía esa desconcertante capacidad para dirigir mis pensamientos y comportamiento, hacia donde él quería llevarme. Ya no me engañaba, estaba en sus manos. Por voluntad propia. O lo que quedase de ella.

-No me has contado nada sobre cómo ha ido la tarde. – Volví a incorporarme para poder mirarlo a la cara.

-Bueno, como ya sabes, me encontré con Rose, pero antes, Esme me presentó a Carmen, y me estuvo contando a grandes rasgos, en qué consiste su labor, y los objetivos que tienen fijados. – Asintió serio, sin reflejar nada en su cara.

-¿Te sentiste bien? ¿Alguien te incomodó? – Había algo duro en el tono en el que lo dijo. Como a la defensiva.

-No, todo el mundo fue muy amable, Carmen me gustó mucho, es una mujer decidida, muy cálida y agradable. Y bueno, Esme… tu madre. – Me apresuré a rectificar. – Siempre en su línea, cariñosa, atenta y amable. – Entonces recordé el proyecto de montar un taller para los chicos.

-Carmen me habló de un proyecto en concreto, están tratando de recaudar los fondos necesarios para montar un taller mecánico, para que los chicos arreglen sus propios coches, o los de los amigos… así estarán ocupados, en vez de vagabundear por las calles del barrio. –

Noté que capté su atención inmediatamente, porque su mano que acariciaba mi espalda, se ralentizó, y su respiración cambió imperceptiblemente.

-Haré una aportación a ese proyecto. ¿Te comprometerías a entregarle tú misma el cheque a Carmen? – Esperaba que hiciese una donación, sabía que le gustaría el proyecto, pero no me esperaba que quisiese que fuese yo quién diese a Carmen su cheque.

-Edward… yo… no sé… –

-Estamos juntos Isabella, quiero que te encargues de ciertas cosas por mí. Yo voy a hacer la aportación porque tú me has hecho llegar el proyecto, es justo que Carmen lo sepa. Serás mi cara visible en su fundación. Cuando se hacen aportaciones económicas importantes, lo normal es que se mantengan informados a los donantes sobre la evolución y resultados del proyecto. Quiero que te ocupes de eso. ¿Lo harás? – ¿Cómo podría negarme? ¡Qué responsabilidad! ¡Yo la cara visible de Edward Cullen! No me pasó por alto, que el té y el pedirme que me encargase de su donación, era una forma de hacer oficial nuestra relación ante "la sociedad".

-¡Claro! Lo haré encantada. – Me sonrió satisfecho. Pero pronto su expresión cambió, se volvió seria de nuevo.

-Mañana salgo de viaje, estaré fuera un par de días. – Mi estómago se contrajo, y algo me apretó el pecho.

-¿Te vas de viaje? ¿Dónde? – Lo que fuese que me apretaba el pecho, al parecer también alcanzaba mi garganta, porque mis palabras salieron estranguladas.

-Voy a Londres. Te comenté que uno de los socios de la empresa en la que quiero entrar, se muestra reticente. – Asentí procurando esconder mi tristeza. – Él está en Europa, y voy a reunirme con él. –

Volví a recostarme sobre su pecho, y cerré los ojos en un intento de atesorar ese momento. Lo iba a echar mucho de menos. Aunque solo se fuese por dos días.

-Salgo mañana después de dejarte en el trabajo. Call se queda contigo, y estaré de vuelta antes de que te des cuenta de que me he ido. – No le creí. Me haría falta desde el primer momento. Pero no quería entristecerme pensando en eso ahora. Quería disfrutar de él, y de ese delicioso momento de intimidad entre los dos. Ya me angustiaría mañana.

-¿Podré usar bragas en tu ausencia? – Jugueteaba distraídamente con el vello de su pecho. Soltó una breve risa sobre mi pelo.

-Sí, _debes_ usar bragas en mi ausencia. Pensar en que estás por ahí con ese tentador coño desnudo, no contribuye precisamente a mi paz mental. Y necesito toda mi concentración para convencer a ese accionista de que soy su mejor opción. – El hecho de que él mismo dijese que tenerme sin bragas "no contribuía a su paz mental" produjo los mismos efectos en mi ego, que un premio de la lotería tendría sobre mi cuenta en el banco. O una tarjeta negra y brillante… Desterré ese pensamiento, todavía estaba enfadada, y no quería sentirme así. No en ese momento.

-Vamos a salir de aquí. El agua se enfría, y tenemos que cenar antes de acostarnos. –

Salimos de la bañera y nos secamos con las suaves toallas. Al pasar por el vestidor, Edward sacó de uno de sus cajones un pijama negro de seda, me tendió la parte superior, y él se puso los pantalones. Le sonreí gratamente sorprendida. Para empezar, nunca imaginé que tuviese pijamas, pero por lo que de verdad sonreí, fue por el hecho de que lo compartiésemos. Yo creía que eso sólo pasaba en las películas románticas. Me abroché los botones, pero Edward se acercó y desabrochó los dos primeros.

-Así está mucho mejor. – Dijo mientras abría un poco el pijama, dejando así un profundo escote, por el que mis pechos asomarían al más mínimo movimiento. Si a eso le sumamos, que apenas me cubría lo justo por abajo… Levanté la cara, y lo miré a través de mis pestañas, mientras me mordía el labio. Él sujetó mi barbilla con dos dedos.

-Pórtate bien, pequeña golfa. No me provoques Isabella, puede que te arrepientas mañana, cuando no puedas caminar bien. – Abrí los ojos alarmada, y lo miré cómo sonreía de forma canalla. Si no lo conociese como lo conocía, pensaría que era un fanfarrón, pero tenía razón, otro asalto más sería demasiado, así que decidí ser buena, necesitaría poder andar al día siguiente.

Bajamos a la cocina, Edward había traído la botella y las copas, que rellenó de nuevo mientras yo servía el pescado con salsa de marisco que Emily había cocinado al horno. Esa mujer tenía una mano increíble para la cocina. Cenamos allí mismo, entre miradas y caricias furtivas. Me resultaba asombroso, que después de la cantidad de dulces que había tomado por la tarde, todavía tuviese hambre. Tendría que ponerme con los ejercicios…

Me daba una pereza terrible pensar que estaría dos días sin él. ¡Y tenía que darle su regalo! ¿Le gustaría? Esperaba de todo corazón que sí. ¿Dónde estaría mi sombrero?

-Me vuelve loco no saber en qué piensas. – Me centré inmediatamente en Edward, que me miraba desde el otro lado de la mesa, con una expresión contenida. Le sonreí para tranquilizarlo, muy agradecida de que no pudiese leer mi mente. Entonces tendría el control absoluto, que es lo que él quería, y lo que yo me resistía a darle.

-¿Está abierto el cuarto de juegos? – Le sorprendió mi respuesta, pero asintió con la cabeza, esperando a que terminase de explicarme. – ¿Puedo entrar a recoger la ropa? – Frunció el ceño.

-Sí. – Me observó durante unos instantes aún con el ceño fruncido. – ¿Qué estás tramando Isabella? – Le sonreí nerviosa, ya no era capaz de retrasar el momento.

-He comprado algo para ti, y está en mi cazadora. – Abrió los ojos realmente sorprendido. Eso no lo esperaba de ninguna manera. ¡Gracias a Dios el anticuario que me lo vendió, le pudo grabar mi dedicatoria allí mismo! De lo contrario, no hubiese podido dárselo hasta que hubiese vuelto de su viaje.

-¿Has… has comprado un regalo para mí? – ¿Por qué parecía tan sorprendido? Y… feliz. Me recordó a un niño el día de navidad. No pude evitarlo.

-Sí, pero solo te lo daré si eres bueno. – Su cara se volvió seria de repente.

-Isabella… – Me puso firme inmediatamente con la forma de pronunciar mi nombre. ¿Cómo conseguía imprimir ese tono de amenaza mezclado con advertencia en una sola palabra? Mensaje recibido: no más bromas sobre ser bueno.

-No juegues conmigo pequeña. No voy a ser "bueno". – ¡Mierda! Ya había vuelto a meter la pata. ¡Joder! – Pero aún así, espero merecer ese regalo. – Se había inclinado sobre la mesa, y me miraba de esa forma seductora que tenía, que junto con su voz, lo hacían irresistible.

Le sonreí, y me levanté para recoger los restos de la cena. Edward me ayudó pasándome los platos, para que los metiese en el lavavajillas.

-¿Vamos? Has conseguido ponerme nervioso. – Esbozaba su famosa expresión convincente, ese que conseguía de mí cualquier cosa. Apenas una sonrisa algo enigmática, y los párpados entornados.

-Me alegro muchísimo, Señor Cullen. No está mal que para variar, sea otro el que está nervioso. – Sonrió abiertamente mientras negaba con la cabeza. Pero era mentira, bueno, una mentirijilla de las blancas. Yo estaba igual de nerviosa que él, o más.

Subimos las escaleras cogidos de la mano, y él me acompañó hasta el Cuarto de Juegos. Observó desde la puerta como yo recogía su ropa y la mía. Notaba que el ambiente entre los dos había cambiado, y no me hubiese sorprendido sentir sus manos sobre mi piel de nuevo, pero eso no pasó. Al contrario, permaneció en la puerta, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho desnudo, pero sin apartar los ojos de mí ni un solo instante.

Edward me ayudó con parte de la ropa y sus zapatos. Mientras nos dirigíamos de nuevo a nuestro dormitorio, el eco de nuestros pasos desnudos resonaba sobre el suelo de madera, y juraría que los latidos atronadores de mi corazón, también.

Dejamos todo en el vestidor, y yo rescaté el viejo estuche de cuero del bolsillo de la cazadora. Edward me esperaba en el dormitorio, pasándose una mano por el pelo, y resoplando bajito, mientras que me daba tiempo a que me acercase a él.

-Espero que te guste. Cuando lo vi, pensé en ti inmediatamente. – Empecé a balbucear mientras estiraba la mano que sostenía el estuche ofreciéndoselo. Temblaba ligeramente, me sudaban las manos, y sentía algo así como nauseas en el estómago debido a los nervios.

-Será perfecto. Estoy seguro. – Tomó el estuche que le ofrecía, y lo abrió despacio. Su cara se iluminó cuando vio el reloj de bolsillo de su interior. Me miró con una sonrisa radiante y los ojos más fulgurantes que jamás le hubiese visto. Algo cálido recorrió mi cuerpo entero, y me relajé ante su reacción.

-Gracias. Es… sencillamente magnífico. Como tú. – Me estrechó en sus brazos y me besó lenta y devastadoramente, hasta que mis manos reaccionaron y me aferré a él con todas mis fuerzas. Demasiado pronto para mi gusto, se separó, hecho que aproveché para respirar, mientras que intentaba buscar de nuevo sus labios. Él soltó una pequeña risa, y se apartó un poco más.

-Gracias nena. No esperaba esto. – Sacó el reloj del estuche, y lo miró con más detalle, mientras me mantenía pegada a su cuerpo con un brazo. Yo estaba encantada conmigo misma, y con su agradecimiento.

-Ábrelo. – Me lanzó una mirada traviesa, y lo abrió.

_Tú marcas mis horas._

_Te amo._

_Tuya._

_Isabella._

Me miró con una expresión radiante de júbilo. Me abrazó, mientras me alzaba, y giraba conmigo. Me sentía inmensamente feliz, cuando hacía que él se sintiese contento y satisfecho.

-Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado nunca. Te amo nena. – Y ese fue mi regalo. Esa vez me besó despacio y delicadamente, mientras que acariciaba mi mejilla con sus dedos. Sonrió sobre mis labios, y suspiró mientras nos quedábamos con las frentes unidas durante un delicioso minuto.

Volvió a dejar el reloj en el estuche, y lo soltó sobre el mueble que hacía de mi tocador.

-Ahora a la cama. – Desabrochó los botones que faltaban de la camisa del pijama que yo llevaba, y se quitó los pantalones. Era norma de obligado cumplimiento, el dormir desnudos. Y ¡Dios…! ¡Cómo me gustaba el contacto con su piel desnuda!

Nos abrazamos sobre las almohadas, me solté el pelo, y Edward apagó la luz.

-No estoy acostumbrado a recibir regalos, pero yo, a diferencia de otras personas, me muestro agradecido cuando alguien tiene la deferencia, de buscar algo para regalármelo. –

¡Toma repaso Bella! Me abracé con más fuerza a él, y restregué mi cuerpo contra el suyo, en un vano intento de desterrar el mal sabor de boca, que me dejó el ponerme por un momento en la situación de que él hubiese reaccionado ante mi regalo, como yo solía hacerlo ante los suyos.

-No hagas eso, Isabella. No me provoques, porque de lo contrario, volveré a follarte, y mañana me odiarás. – Eso era completamente imposible.

-No me duele tanto, puedo aguantarte otro asalto. – Moví mis caderas de forma sugerente… Y de repente, Edward me había separado las piernas, e introdujo un dedo profundamente en mi vagina. Siseé de dolor.

-¡Ah! – Pude ver su sonrisa cruel iluminada por la luz de la luna que entraba por el ventanal. Tan eróticamente cruel…

-Nada me gustaría más que demostrarte todo lo que me ha gustado el reloj, pero conozco tu cuerpo mejor que tú misma, Isabella. – Dijo sacando el dedo despacio, y besándome suavemente. – No discutas mis decisiones. Si te digo que debes descansar para que no te duela, no pongas a prueba mi fortaleza. No tengo tanto autocontrol como piensas. –

Asentí mordiéndome el labio. Sería una niña buena. A menos por esa noche.

-Buena chica, Ahora duérmete, mañana tengo un viaje de casi diez horas por delante. –

Volví a acurrucarme en sus brazos, e intenté dormir. Pero seguía rondando por mi cabeza la sensación de desolación que hubiese tenido si él hubiese reaccionado como yo lo hacía ante sus regalos. Eso tendría que cambiar. Por nada del mundo, quería que él volviese a sentirse así por mi culpa. ¡Y al diablo! Nada me impedía aceptar los regalos que quisiese hacerme el hombre al que amaba. Y que me amaba. Con esa determinación, me sumí lentamente en un sueño profundo y reparador.

Por la mañana desperté como siempre. Con Edward ya duchado, afeitado y casi listo, mientras que yo procuraba sacudirme el sueño, a la vez que él me besaba deseándome los buenos días. ¡Mierda! ¡No era justo! Casi nunca podía verlo dormir.

-¿Por qué no me has despertado antes? Me hubiese gustado ducharme contigo. – Hice un puchero algo teatral, que Edward borró con un nuevo beso.

-Porque me gusta mucho mirarte mientras duermes. Y porque hablas en sueños, y se más de ti por lo que cuentas dormida, que despierta. –

Me puse imposiblemente roja. No sabía dónde meterme. Mi madre y Alice siempre bromeaban conmigo acerca de mis conversaciones nocturnas. Jugué nerviosa con la pulsera, y me atrevía a mirar a Edward, que me observaba enrojecer apoyado en uno de los postes. Me senté en la cama, haciendo un gran esfuerzo por ignorar el dolor en el trasero y mi sexo.

-No hagas caso de lo que digo en sueños. Normalmente son tonterías sin sentido. – Edward chasqueó la lengua, y puso cara de decepción.

-Es usted una aguafiestas Señorita Swan. –

-Pero es cierto. – Seguía jugando nerviosa con la pulsera, mientras intentaba mantenerme inamovible en mi afirmación.

-No del todo. – Se acercó peligrosamente, y su olor me golpeó dejándome aturdida. Se había inclinado sobre mí, y sonreía divertido mirándome a los ojos de cerca. –Disfruté mucho la noche después de tus primeros azotes, cuando escuché como me llamabas y me decías que me amabas. – ¡Oh, Dios mío…! Toda la sangre de mi cara se desvaneció, para volver de golpe, y con más fuerza que nunca.

Me llevé las manos a la cara para ocultarme, y me dejé caer de nuevo en el colchón. Giré y enterré la cara en la almohada. Escuché el repiqueteo de la risa de Edward a mi espalda.

-No me lo puedo creer. – Gimoteé de forma patética. – ¿Entonces tú ya lo sabías? No es justo. – La risa de Edward sonó más fuerte y divertida.

-Nena… ya sabes que yo no juego limpio cuando se trata de ti. – Sus labios acariciaron mi hombro, mientras que su mano retiraba el pelo, y lo echaba hacia un lado. Sus besos se dirigieron hacia mi cuello y oreja, arrancando escalofríos de mi traicionero cuerpo.

-Ahora tienes que darte prisa, se está haciendo tarde. – Dio un tirón de la ropa de cama, y me regaló un suave mordisco en el trasero. Salté de la cama inmediatamente, eso fue… bastante intimidante.

Me giré para reñirle, y me encontré que sus ojos me miraban con cierta consternación. Se acercó hasta donde yo estaba, y se puso de rodillas para mirar de cerca la parte trasera de mi muslo. ¡Dios! La señal de sus dedos se marcaba claramente en la misma zona en que la noche anterior me tuvo sujeta la pierna sobre el banco, mientras me follaba desde atrás. Puso sus dedos encima, con cuidado de no lastimarme, y coincidían perfectamente. Se levantó con el ceño fruncido, y comprobó mi cuello. En la parte delantera, no tenía nada, pero en mi hombro derecho, la señal de sus dedos apareció de nuevo.

-¿Te he lastimado? – Se veía de verdad afectado.

-No, ni siquiera lo noto. – Le sonreí para tranquilizarlo, mientras me ponía de puntillas para intentar alcanzar sus labios con los míos, con mis brazos enroscados en su cuello. Me abrazó, a la vez que me levantaba del suelo, y me besó mientras que yo tenía los pies colgando en el aire. Notaba cada costura y cada botón de su ropa sobre mi cuerpo desnudo. Me soltó, y dejó suaves besos sobre la marca de mis hombros.

-Debo recordar que eres exquisitamente frágil. ¿Te duele algo más? –

-No soy tan frágil. – Protesté de forma infantil, pero sí que notaba las consecuencias de la noche anterior. – Solo un poco… –

-No, es cierto. Eres fuerte y valiente. Aún así, debo recordar que tengo que tener cuidado contigo. No quiero marcas en este glorioso cuerpo. Ni quiero lastimarte. – Había sacado la cadena de su bolsillo, y la estaba abrochando alrededor de mi cadera, mientras decía esas palabras. – Ahora ve a vestirte, te espero abajo. – Acarició suavemente mis nalgas, y puedo jurar que se contuvo de darme una nalgada juguetona.

Me dirigía a vestirme, y al ver la maleta y el portatrajes de Edward, listos en el suelo del vestidor, me sentí enferma. No quería separarme de él ni un solo instante. Pero no había nada que hacer, y mi actitud era poco madura. Él tenía que continuar con su vida y sus negocios. Pero no me gustaba su viaje. Sacudí la cabeza, y me centré en lo inmediato.

Como la noche anterior me había bañado con Edward, e iba mal de tiempo, obvié la ducha. Realicé rápido mi rutina de las mañanas, y me dispuse a vestirme. Edward había elegido un sujetador negro de encaje. Pero no había braguitas. Busqué en el cajón, y mis bragas habían vuelto, pero no las que hacían juego con ese sujetador en concreto. Por un momento sopesé la posibilidad de ponerme otras cualquiera, pero desterré rápidamente la idea. Conociendo a Edward, eso no era casualidad, y por otra parte, estaba esa especie de Trastorno Obsesivo Compulsivo con las filas y los conjuntos. Si me pusiese otras bragas, cuando se enterase, sería capaz de enfadarse.

¡Otra vez sin bragas…! Me puse las medias con el liguero, el sujetador, un vestido negro con el cuello y los puños blancos, y los botines negros de cordones que Edward había elegido para mí. Recogí mi pelo en una cola alta, el mismo bolso del día anterior, y el abrigo gris que estaba separado del resto.

Cuando llegué al pequeño comedor, Edward me esperaba, esta vez sin periódico delante. Emily entró con los desayunos, y yo me preguntaba cuál sería la "Batalla del desayuno" ese día, mientras me sentaba con más cuidado que de costumbre.

Edward esbozó una sonrisa, y se abrió la chaqueta mientras carraspeaba para llamar mi atención. ¡Cómo si hiciese falta! Vi para mi alegría, que la cadena del reloj colgaba desde un ojal de su chaleco, y se perdía en el pequeño bolsillo del lateral.

-¡Te lo has puesto! – Salté de mi silla y me acerqué para plantarle un sonoro beso en los labios.

-¡Claro que me lo he puesto! Yo sé cómo agradecer mis regalos. – Ah… ya vi con claridad por dónde venía la "Batalla del desayuno".

Volví despacio a mi silla, con toda la intención de no discutir con él la misma mañana en la que se iba de viaje. Ya tenía un recordatorio suyo en el trasero, no necesitaba otro.

-¿Te das cuenta lo injusto que es que tú puedas hacer regalos, pero no recibirlos? – ¡Ay, joder! No pensaba ni contestarle. No podía usar ningún argumento en mi defensa.

-Veo que esta mañana estás algo silenciosa, y poco guerrillera. Eso me complace mucho. Supone toda una agradable novedad a la que podría acostumbrarme con mucha facilidad. –

Estaba provocándome a conciencia, pero me centré en mi desayuno, y me limité a sonreírle de vuelta.

-Voy a interpretar tu silencio en este tema, como un consentimiento tácito. Se declara inaugurada la temporada de regalos, Señorita Swan. –

Emití un quejido apenas audible. Incluso con los regalos que yo le hacía, los manipulaba hasta conseguir salirse con la suya. Edward siempre se las arreglaba para dar mucho más de lo que recibía.

Lo miré angustiada, pero él me sonreía como quién se sabía ganador de una larga y dura batalla. Se imponía un cambio de tema, ante tan descarado regodeo en la victoria. Alguien acostumbrado a ganar como él, debería ser más considerado con el perdedor.

-Ya no puedo retrasar más la mudanza. Tengo que sacar mis cosas de ese apartamento, antes de que el casero lo haga por mí. – El cambio de tema surtió el efecto deseado. Su sonrisa burlona desapareció, y me prestó toda su atención, serio y como si estuviésemos discutiendo una ley para presentarla en el congreso, o algo de similar importancia.

-Puedes ir esta tarde, recoger lo que tengas allí, y Call se encargará de traerlas. – Eso me recordó que tenía que llamar a Rose para cancelar el Plan B. No tenía corazón para hacerle eso a Edward, y me parecía un gasto de dinero absurdo. Eso sin contar con las consecuencias…

-Bueno, pero que Call entre conmigo. No quiero estar sola allí. – Cuando me di cuenta, se me había escapado. No tenía intención de hablarle de mi presentimiento, pero ya era tarde. Tendría que recordar en el futuro, centrarme en la conversación que mantenía con él, y no andar pensando en varias cosas al mismo tiempo. Una conversación con Edward, requería de todos mis sentidos… y bien alertas.

-¿Por qué? ¿Hay algo que no me has contado? – De repente el Edward alegre, y victorioso había desaparecido, y había vuelto el preocupado y con cierta tendencia a reaccionar de forma exagerada.

-No es nada, es sólo una tontería. – Me miró de esa forma que indicaba que estaba empezando a perder la paciencia, y se pasó una mano por el pelo. – La última vez que estuvimos allí, tuve la sensación de que alguien había entrado. Pero revisé con cuidado, y no faltaba nada. – Estaba fulminándome con la mirada. ¿Sería muy vergonzoso que me atrincherase bajo la mesa?

-¿Se puede saber por qué no me has contado nada hasta ahora? – ¡Ufff! Era en momentos como ese, cuando me hacía sentir como una niña pequeña y atolondrada, que no prestaba atención a las cosas importantes.

-Porque sólo fue una sensación. Lo más probable es que el casero estuviese llamando para decirnos que nos teníamos que mudar, y ante la falta de respuesta, entrase a comprobar que todo estaba bien, y que no había cadáveres a la vista. –

Hubo un momento, en el que juraría que quiso desintegrarme con los ojos, quizás no fue prudente emplear la palabra "cadáveres", pero Edward pareció meditar mi respuesta, y al final asintió. Después de todo, él era un frío hombre de negocios, que reconocía y respetaba la lógica. Y la teoría del casero tenía lógica.

-Está bien, Call te acompañará en todo momento. Pero de hoy no pasa que saques tus cosas de ese apartamento. ¿De acuerdo? – Su entonación no admitía posibles interpretaciones. Era una orden directa. Y la pregunta, una forma de pedir confirmación de que la orden había sido perfectamente entendida.

-De acuerdo. –

¡Bien hecho, Bella! ¡Prueba superada! Ya habíamos terminado de desayunar, y no había habido una discusión como era lo normal. Por poco, pero se había evitado. Nos levantábamos de la mesa, cuando noté cómo me sujetaba del brazo.

-Tengo algo para ti. – ¡Ay, joder! Era muy rápido. Pero algo en su expresión me hizo sospechar que no se trataba de un regalo esta vez. Había un brillo travieso en sus ojos.

Se arrodilló, y sacó mis diminutas braguitas del bolsillo de su chaqueta. Alzó los ojos para ver mi reacción, que por una parte era de sorpresa, y por otra… bueno, por otra parte yo estaba encantada con sus juegos. Levanté un pie, y luego otro, y Edward subió la delicada prenda por mis piernas, hasta que llegó al bajo de la falda.

-Separa las piernas. – Obedecí todo lo que me permitieron las braguitas y la falda a la altura de mis rodillas. Entonces Edward subió mi falda hasta las caderas, dejando expuesto mi sexo desnudo, y la llave sobre mi vientre. Acarició con las yemas de sus dedos mi pubis y la línea de las ingles, justo antes de dejar un suave mordisco sobre mi vientre. A continuación, terminó de subir mis braguitas, hasta dejarlas perfectamente colocadas en su sitio. Suspiró, y se levantó como si nada.

Mientras que yo temblaba como una hoja, y no recordaba ni mi nombre. Me condujo al recibidor, me puso el abrigo, se puso el suyo, y recogí mi bolso. Cuando salíamos por la puerta, Call terminaba de meter las maletas en el maletero del coche. Mi estómago volvió a contraerse, no me gustaba ese viaje. O simplemente no quería que se fuese.

-Este es el cheque para Carmen. – Me tendió el cheque que me apresuré a guardar en mi bolso, mientras que nos dirigíamos al cuartel general de su empresa. – Mi secretaria arreglará una cita para hoy, y se lo podrás dar. – Consultó su reloj de bolsillo. Sonreí ante la imagen, parecía un personaje sacado de una novela de principios de siglo. Sabía que no era un reloj práctico para un hombre como él, pero aún así se lo puso para agradarme. Tomaría nota mental de ese detalle.

-El avión sale dentro de una hora, y aterrizaré en Londres en aproximadamente diez. –

-¡Llegas tarde! No vas a tener tiempo para embarcar y... –

-Tranquila, los vuelos privados tienen ciertos privilegios, todo es más ágil. – Sonrió de medio lado ante mi cara de asombro.

-Carlisle y yo compramos un pequeño avión hace un par de años, es más cómodo para viajar a la isla, y yo también lo uso con cierta frecuencia. – Tal y como lo dijo, parecía que comprar un avión privado para la familia, era la opción más razonable.

-Ya estamos llegando a las oficinas. Pórtate bien Isabella, lo digo en serio. Quiero que actúes como si yo estuviese aquí. Te llamaré en cuánto aterrice, y con cierta frecuencia para comprobar en qué andas metida. Quiero que me llames si sucede lo más mínimo, sin importar la hora. – Había un nada disimulado tono de ansiedad en sus recomendaciones. Yo tenía los ojos brillantes, y luchaba por no derramar tontas lágrimas de despedida, mientras asentía ante cada frase. ¡Por amor de Dios…! ¡Sólo serían dos días! ¡Se iba a Londres, no a la guerra!

-Ven aquí preciosa. – Me desabrochó el cinturón, y me sentó en su regazo. Call esperaba fuera. Le rodeé el cuello con mis brazos, y hundí mi mano en su pelo. – ¿Me vas a echar de menos? –Volví a asentir mientras él me acariciaba la mejilla. – ¿Sí? Buena chica… Ahora dame un beso que me dure para dos días. –

Nos besamos lenta y deliciosamente. De forma dulce, pero implacable, metió su lengua entre mis labios, y los acarició por la parte interna, mi lengua salió a su encuentro, tentándolo de forma tímida a que profundizase, y que tomase lo que era suyo. Y Edward siempre toma lo que es suyo. El beso fue ganando en intensidad, y yo sopesé seriamente la posibilidad de un polvo rápido en el coche. En medio de las calles atestadas en hora punta. Me importaba una mierda. Deseaba a ese hombre como una loca. Mi hombre. Comencé a frotar mis senos contra su pecho, notaba como mis pezones se tensaban, y el calor comenzaba a crecer en mi vientre. Era una sensación muy poderosa, a pesar de las capas de ropa que nos separaban.

Pero volvió a aparecer el maldito autocontrol de Edward. Y nos separó despacio, terminando el beso con suaves roces sobre mis labios con los suyos. ¡Mierda! Algún día tendríamos un cara a cara su autocontrol y yo, en versión zorra descarada.

-Pórtate bien. Recuerda todo lo que te he dicho. Yo estaré de vuelta antes de que te des cuenta de que me he ido, y entonces… Entonces nena, voy a encerrarte en el Cuarto de Juegos, y voy a darte la sesión de sexo de tu vida. Haz los ejercicios de Kegel, te van a hacer falta. –

Mi vagina convulsionó ante su promesa. Y de nuevo fui una mujer con una misión. Me ganaría esa sesión de sexo, aunque tuviese que pasar sobre el cadáver de alguien.

Volvimos a besarnos, y esa vez sí que fue la de despedida. Salí del coche obligada por las circunstancias. No quería separarme de él. Lo miré unos instantes antes de cerrar la puerta del coche. Era imposiblemente guapo, y seductor, y atractivo, y viril, y…

-Te amo, Edward. –

-Y yo a ti, nena. Anda, márchate antes de que pase algo. – Me giñó un ojo, con esa sonrisa torcida, y terminó de derretirme con eso. Me despedí con la mano, y me encaminé hasta mi puesto de trabajo, decidida a enfrascarme en él, hasta que pasasen, los que estaba segura, serían los dos días más largos de mi vida. Sin olvidarme del Doctor Arnold Kegel.

A las nueve menos tres minutos, recibí un mensaje de Edward, diciéndome, que el avión estaba a punto de salir. Hice un rápido cálculo, y supuse que volvería a llamarme alrededor de las siete de la tarde, cuando aterrizase.

Volví a meter la cabeza en los planos, con la vana esperanza, de que cuando la levantase de nuevo, ya fuesen las siete.

A media mañana, la Sra. Tanner llamó para decir que, siguiendo las instrucciones del Sr. Cullen, había concertado una cita a la hora del almuerzo con la Sra. Carmen Denali, en Bleu Bistro. Alice comentó una vez, que había cenado allí con Jasper, era un restaurante francés muy de moda en la ciudad, porque al parecer, tenían un nuevo cocinero que era un genio. Yo seguía prefiriendo la cafetería de al lado, pero el cheque para Carmen, pesaba como un yunque en mi bolso.

A la hora fijada, Call me llevó al restaurante, que estaba atestado de gente almorzando, y esperando para ser atendidos. Anuncié mi nombre al maître, y me guió hasta la mesa de Carmen.

Me llevé la sorpresa más desagradable de mi vida, hasta ese momento. ¡Qué asco más inesperado! La rubia venenosa estaba sentada junto a su madre, y me miraba con una sonrisa hipócrita en sus repulsivos labios. Su actitud petulante no auguraba nada bueno, y yo le tenía unas ganas tremendas. Lástima que estuviésemos delante de su madre, y en el restaurante de moda, lleno hasta reventar. De lo contrario, me iba a escuchar. Iba a saber cómo podía gastárselas la hija de mi madre, si la cabreaban lo suficiente. Como era el caso.

-¡Bella! Hola querida. Ven, siéntate con nosotras. – Luché con todas mis fuerzas, contra la euforia mezclada con ira, que recorría todo mi cuerpo. Procuré esbozar mi mejor sonrisa falsa, y agradecí que Esme no estuviese allí, ella me conocía demasiado bien como para poder engañarla.

-Hola Carmen, buenas tardes. – Bien… de momento mi voz jugaba en mi equipo.

-¿Conoces a mi hija Tanya? – ¡Ya lo creo que la conozco! Mucho mejor de lo que ella piensa. Puta…

-No nos han presentado formalmente. – Estiré la mano a la rubia venenosa para saludarla, y ella correspondió con un apretón fuerte y frío, que consiguió arrancarme una sonrisa. ¡Ella también venía dispuesta a un enfrentamiento! Pero no tenía ni idea, de la evolución que yo había sufrido, a la vez que la relación que mantenía con Edward.

-Siéntate, estoy segura de que te llevarás bien con Tanya. Ella ha insistido en venir para conocerte. –

-¿De verdad? – Le dediqué la expresión perpleja peor interpretada de mi vida. Pero me daba igual, las dos sabíamos a qué estábamos jugando. Mientras que Carmen permaneciese relativamente al margen, no había problemas.

-Por supuesto. – Tanya se cruzó de brazos y levantó una ceja a la vez que sonreía de forma maliciosa.

-Me encantaría quedarme con vosotras Carmen, pero no puedo, es una lástima, tenía un compromiso previo que había olvidado por completo. Pero no quería dejar que pasase el día sin darte esto. – Saqué de mi bolso el generoso cheque de Edward y se lo tendí con una sonrisa radiante. Con ese gesto, dejé claro quién estaba cerca de Edward, hasta el punto, de que él me encargase entregarle su donación a Carmen, que por otra parte, era la madre de quién era.

A la rubia venenosa se le cambió la cara. Adquirió un tono verdoso, realmente preocupante. La banda sonora de Star Wars se coló en mi cabeza, concretamente la parte en la que Qui-Gon y Obi-Wan luchan contra Darth Maul. Las voces cristalinas y la tensión de los instrumentos musicales, se filtraba por mi cerebro, hasta el punto de que juraría que escuchaba el zumbido eléctrico de los sables láser.

-Ahora debo irme, no quiero entreteneros más. – Me giré, pero recordé algo que me dijo Edward. – Ah, casi me olvido. Edward quiere que esté pendiente de los resultados de ese proyecto en concreto. – Carmen sonrió satisfecha al ver la cifra.

-Por supuesto querida niña, con esta donación, te mantendré puntualmente informada de la evolución de esta pequeña locura. Incluso es posible que te comente nuevos proyectos, teniendo en cuenta la influencia que ejerces sobre Edward. – La actitud de Carmen era de sincero agradecimiento, no había doblez en sus palabras, ni dobles significados. Pero sin saberlo, le había dado a su hija una bofetada sin manos. Casi no pude disimular mi sonrisa. Estuve a punto de compadecerla. No. Ni de broma. Que se aguantase, sería cosa del karma.

-Edward estará satisfecho, sabe que harás un gran trabajo. Ahora sí que me marcho. Un placer Tanya. – Mentira y de las gordas. Me giré dispuesta a salir. Ya estaba casi en la puerta, cuando noté que me sujetaban del brazo por detrás. Un latigazo de algo que no supe interpretar, sacudió mi cuerpo, y me preparé para un enfrentamiento.

Tanya me había parado justo antes de salir.

-Veo que aún sigues con Edward. –

-Ummm… siempre tan observadora. – Ninguna de las dos disimulaba su animadversión por la otra. No más de lo necesario para no llamar la atención.

-Sigo pensando lo mismo que te dije en aquella ocasión. – La música en mi cabeza alcanzó su punto más alto.

-Por favor, este no es el lugar apropiado para hablar de estas cosas, ya sabes cómo es Edward de reservado con sus asuntos. ¿Quieres que vayamos al baño? Allí pareces encontrarte mucho más cómoda. Así yo también podré decirte algo. – Vale, no tengo ni idea de quién se había apropiado de mi cuerpo, pero me gustaba.

-Oh, vamos Bella… Esto no es como los lugares a los que estás acostumbrada. Aquí la gente se sienta a hablar de sus… digamos diferencias, de forma civilizada. – La música en mi cabeza cesó de golpe.

-Ese es el problema, no es que no quiera, es que no puedo. Sentarme, me refiero. Dudo que pueda hacerlo cómodamente en los próximos días, después de los salvajes azotes que Edward me dio anoche, y de lo que vino después. Tú ya no lo recordarás, porque te pasó hace una eternidad, pero ese hombre es realmente intenso. –Creo recordar que era en ese momento, cuando Obi-Wan reaccionaba, y partía por la mitad al de los cuernos.

Me quedé unos instantes disfrutando de mi triunfo, pero no quise abusar de mi suerte, y darle tiempo a que reaccionase. Así que me giré, y salí definitivamente de aquel restaurante. Call me vio, y se apresuró a abrirme la puerta. Pude ver cómo Tanya me observaba a través de la puerta de cristal, meterme en el coche de Edward, y cómo su chofer se ocupaba de atenderme. Me había ganado una poderosa enemiga. O eso temía.

Me fui al restaurante de Edward, allí al menos, tendría la sensación de estar protegida por algo suyo.

Durante mi gratamente solitario almuerzo, pude reflexionar sobre mi tan temido y a la vez ansiado enfrentamiento con la rubia venenosa. Le había dado sin compasión donde más le podía doler. Ahora sabía que Edward también me azotaba a mí. Ella ya no era la única. Después de muchos años, había vuelto a hacerlo. Y me lo hacía a mí.

¿Desde cuándo me había convertido en una fiera dispuesta a hacer daño? La respuesta vino rápidamente a mi cabeza. Desde que tenía algo realmente importante que perder, y por lo que merecía la pena luchar contra las arpías del tipo de Tanya: Edward.

Y me sentí extrañamente bien conmigo misma. Alice y Rose estarían orgullosas de mí.

* * *

Como siempre, miles de gracias a: sophia18, Naobi Chan, Ninna Cullen, CindyLo, AleCullen, Ericastelo, whit cullen, lanenisita, camela, Danika20, Nikola Caracola, elena robsten, Aspasie29, Liyus-C, Paolastef, yukarito, Irga, Sandynin, niita94, Lucimell-Elysita, deathxrevenge, Cyndi-cullen, Bite Me Sr. Cullen, calalis, jamlvg, VictoriamarieHale, Elyta, klaiva, kellys, bellaliz, gene, alimago, madaswan, V, saku hyuuga, arianna mansen, Dreams Hunter, krisny, macel333, amys cullen, zujeyane, els, claudi17, Ginegine, , robsten-pattinson, Belewyn, marivifc, Milhoja, TataXOXO, maryecullen78, catita cullen, yu, Zela, alma alv, rob y pato, Nalee Masen, Gabisita Black, , Verota, aridkell12, Maite, liduvina, Ale-Javi, luzalejatb, carigt05, aurorabg, EDWARD-BELLA-MANSON, DiSalazar, IEOna gUAraNI CUllEN SWan, larosaderosas, blancanieves, Allie Brandon Withlock, Sethaum, NuRySh, Fran Cullen Masen, y magymc.

También miles de gracias a quienes me añaden a alertas y favoritos. Review=Preview.

Quiero recomendaros un fic. es Twisted Plans, de lanenisita. Es muy bueno, esa chica tiene una magnífica mente retorcida.

Ahora actualizaré el blog.

Y de nuevo, os deseo que paséis unas felices fiestas. ¡Feliz Navidad!


	33. Chapter 33

Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a SM, y la historia es mía.

Canción: Proud Mary - Tina Turner.

¡Feliz Año Nuevo a todo el mundo!

* * *

33.- Ausencia.

El resto de la tarde, pasó. Y pasó aunque pareciese que no pasaría nunca. Volví al trabajo, y me concentré en los planos de Emmett, mirando cada dos minutos el maldito reloj, que parecía no avanzar. A ese ritmo, estaba segura, de que no llegarían las siete de la tarde jamás.

Después de lo que parecieron cinco o seis años, terminé de trabajar a la hora habitual, y Call me llevó a mi viejo apartamento.

Cuando aparcamos en la puerta, me dispuse a salir, pero Call se giró en su asiento para mirarme algo consternado, y adoptó esa postura, incluso más profesional que de costumbre.

-Srta. Swan, el Sr. Cullen ha dado instrucciones para que permanezca en el coche, mientras que yo reviso primero su apartamento. – El pobre hombre lo estaba pasando mal. Era obvio que no era ajeno a mi tendencia a la rebeldía, en lo que a órdenes directas se refería, y temía una pequeña insurrección por mi parte. Pero yo no quería meterlo en un problema con Edward. Una cosa eran las luchas entre nosotros por el poder, que él me quitaba a pasos agigantados, y otra muy diferente, ser una inconsciente que no tiene en cuenta que él sólo está haciendo su trabajo.

-Claro Call, aquí tiene las llaves. – Las pesqué del fondo de mi bolso, se las entregué, y él me lanzó una pequeña sonrisa de alivio. Estaba convencida de que no fueron cosas mías, el notar esa "presencia extraña", pero no quería dejarme llevar por la paranoia, y me aferré a la teoría del casero. En cualquier caso, Call era un tipo grande y fuerte.

Esperé en el coche a que Call bajase de nuevo, revisando nerviosa que mi móvil tuviese cobertura, y suficiente batería. ¡Sólo me faltaba que Edward llamase, y yo no tuviese batería bastante para poder hablar con él! Lo temía por las posibles consecuencias, pero sobretodo, por la desilusión que supondría para mí no poder hablar con Edward. Call bajó relativamente pronto, mi apartamento se revisaba muy rápido, debido a lo pequeño que era. Abrió la puerta del coche para que saliese, y me guió escaleras arriba, incluso abrió la puerta de éste, y con un gesto, me indicó que él entraría primero en el apartamento.

Hice un gran esfuerzo para no bufar y cruzarme de brazos en un gesto impaciente. Me parecía absolutamente exagerada la reacción. No la de Call, sino la de Edward.

-Ya puede pasar Srta. Swan. –

-Muchas gracias Call. – Le sonreí de forma amable, y con algo de ironía, pero procuré disimular cualquier entonación de enfado, frustración, o impaciencia. Todo lo que estaba sintiendo. ¡Por Dios! ¡Cuántos formalismos, y qué exageración! Solo era un tonto presentimiento, y un viejo apartamento.

Cuando entré, la familiar imagen del salón y la cocina, me resultó extraña. Aquella nunca fue mi casa, solo estuve allí el tiempo necesario entre llegar a la ciudad, y terminar en la cama de Edward. Ya no estaba Alice, ni nada suyo. Ni siquiera pude reconocer el olor característico que adquirían todos los sitios en los que vivíamos. Su olor y el mío, mezclados con los aromas cotidianos de la cocina, las velas perfumadas de jazmín que Alice encendía por las noches, la ropa limpia, el café…

Recoger mis cosas de allí resultó ser un simple trámite. Hacía mucho tiempo que me había marchado. Esa nunca fue mi casa. Me limitaría a recoger cosas que, si todo iba bien, no volvería a usar.

Me quité el abrigo, y dejé el bolso sobre la pequeña mesa de la cocina. Empezaría por allí. Metí los pocos botes abiertos que aún guardaba en el frigorífico, la caja con los cereales empezados, y el paquete abierto de galletas en una bolsa de basura, mientras que Call bajaba al coche, para traer algunas cajas para la mudanza. Me encogí de hombros. Eso era todo en la cocina.

En el baño tampoco quedaba casi nada. Yo había recogido la mayoría de mis cosas cuando me trasladé con Edward al hotel, y Alice se había encargado del resto antes de marcharse. Abrí el pequeño mueble para terminar de recoger lo poco que allí quedaba, y eso fue todo en el baño también.

Mi mudanza iba muchísimo más rápido de lo que nunca creí posible. Y era una lástima, me hubiese gustado que el resto de la tarde pasase lo más rápidamente posible, y tenía esperanzas de que estar ocupada con mis cosas, ayudase a que las siete de la tarde se acercasen de una vez.

Al salir del baño para dirigirme a mi habitación, vi que Call permanecía en el salón de pié, y en esa postura respetuosa pero en guardia, que adquirían todos los hombres de seguridad. Me ponía de los nervios cuando lo veía así. Yo no necesitaba un guardaespaldas. Pero me vendrían bien sus brazos para trasladar mis cosas.

Me dispuse a abrir la puerta cerrada de mi dormitorio. Y sin saber por qué, me puse repentinamente nerviosa. Mi pulso se aceleró, y comenzaron a sudarme las palmas de las manos.

¡Basta! ¡Céntrate Bella! No permitas que tus inseguridades y tontos presentimientos te ganen la partida. Call ha revisado todo el apartamento. No hay nada que temer.

Giré con decisión el pomo de la puerta y entré conteniendo la respiración. El corazón me saltaba en el pecho, y me zumbaban los oídos.

Nada. ¡Gracias a Dios! Todo seguía tal y como lo había dejado cuando salí de allí la última vez. No había destrozos, ni pintadas, ni ventanas rotas, ni armarios abiertos y ropa esparcida… Pero por otra parte, mi mente racional no esperaba otra cosa.

Inspiré profundamente, y solté todo el aire de golpe, aliviada, mucho más tranquila, y con una sonrisa en los labios, por lo absurdo de mis miedos. Lo más seguro, es que mi extraño presentimiento, también fuese una jugada de mi inquieta imaginación.

Call trajo las cajas, y volvió a dejarme sola, después de haberse puesto a mi disposición en el caso de necesitarlo. Comencé por recoger la ropa de cama, y todas las sábanas, y mantas guardadas en el armario. Continué con el resto de mi ropa, doblando con cuidado cada prenda, los vaqueros, jerséis, camisas… Tenía la certeza de que con Edward, mi etapa de cómodas camisas de cuadros, camisetas y vaqueros, había pasado definitivamente a la historia.

Me sentí como si estuviese cerrando esa parte de mi vida. Como si estuviese celebrando algún tipo de ceremonia ritual, en la que guardaba mi pasado de estudiante, bailarina, camarera ocasional, y empaquetadora de regalos en unos grandes almacenes en Navidad de Port Angeles, y me disponía a ser la compañera de Edward Cullen, ese polifacético hombre, controlador, fuerte, fetichista, dominante en la cama y fuera de ella, que en ocasiones besaba mi cuerpo como si fuese una diosa, otras me follaba como a una puta, otras me consentía como a una princesa, y en otras desconcertantes ocasiones, me trataba como a una niña pequeña. Y al que amaba con toda mi alma, en todas sus facetas, como huérfano, luchador, y brillante hombre de negocios.

Al girarme para vaciar los cajones del mueble a los pies de la cama, mi corazón se saltó un par de latidos, el estómago se contrajo dolorosamente, y mi respiración se cortó en seco.

No porque hubiese visto algo extraño, sino porque lo que esperaba ver, sencillamente no estaba. Los portafotos que solían estar allí, habían desaparecido. En uno estaba junto a mi padre, en el salón de casa, el día de Navidad del año pasado, y en el otro, estaba abrazada a Alice en una fiesta en la Isla. Un cisne blanco de origami, con una línea roja en el cuello, descansaba en el sitio que debería haber entre los dos portafotos. ¡¿Qué coño significaba eso?

Me llevé las manos al pecho, en un vano intento, de que ese gesto sirviese para controlar la errática respiración, que salía de mis labios. Mientras que mi cerebro se empeñaba en convertirme en un agente del CSI, procurando analizarlo todo con cuidado, observando los detalles que pudiesen darme una pista sobre lo que aquello podía significar.

No supe precisar si hacía mucho o poco tiempo que faltaban, porque la fina capa de polvo que cubría el mueble, empezaba a desdibujar los huecos de los dos portafotos, que permanecían aún visibles a duras penas, algo más limpios que el resto del mueble. Recordaba perfectamente haberlos visto la última vez que estuve allí con Edward, así que Alice no se los podía haber llevado. Por otra parte, era algo que sólo vería alguien que supiese lo que buscaba, la diferencia entre el polvo, era demasiado sutil a simple vista, como para que a Call le hubiese llamado la atención.

Di varios pasos atrás, hasta que mis piernas toparon contra el colchón desnudo, y me dejé caer como idiotizada. Me dolió el trasero, pero no le presté atención. Permanecí sentada mirando la ausencia de los portafotos un buen rato, hasta que fui capaz de reaccionar. ¡Maldita sea! ¡Alguien había entrado en mi casa! ¡Y no eran imaginaciones mías!

Me levanté de un salto y abrí los cajones para volcar su contenido en una de las cajas, sin pararme a absolutamente nada. ¡Joder! ¡Alguien se había llevado mis fotos! No tenía ni la más remota idea, de porqué un desconocido, se llevaba dos fotos. ¡Y me dejaba un puto cisne de origami en su lugar! Los nervios estaban comenzando a hacer de las suyas, porque el contenido de uno de los cajones cayó, dispersándose por el suelo. Lo recogí como pude, y lo tiré de cualquier forma en una de las cajas, mientras que comenzaba a sentir nauseas, y la adrenalina corría veloz por mi organismo. Estaba al borde de un ataque de pánico.

Hice mi mejor esfuerzo por controlarlo. Volví a sentarme en el filo de la cama, apoyé los codos en mis rodillas, y descansé la frente en mis manos. Me concentré en respirar profundamente. Tranquila Bella… Call estaba a pocos metros, el robo de las fotos, había sucedido hacía ya varios días… Inspira, espira, inspira, espira… No pasaba nada, dentro de pocos minutos abandonaría ese apartamento, y no regresaría jamás a él. Tranquilízate, es solo una tontería, no tienes nada de valor aquí dentro… Tenía que darme prisa.

Levanté la cabeza con la fiera determinación de largarme de allí cuanto antes. Me puse en pié, y cerré las cajas con la cinta adhesiva que Call me había dejado. Las cerré como pude, con manos temblorosas, y sin fijarme en lo que hacía. Garabateé de cualquier forma su contenido con un rotulador negro, que tiré en algún punto de la habitación cuando terminé con él, cerré el puño sobre el maldito cisne con el cuello rojo, y me largué de mi cuarto sin echar la vista atrás, y dando un portazo.

Cuando llegué al salón, ni siquiera levanté la vista para mirar a Call, que se acercaba hacia mí, supuse, que alertado por el portazo.

-¿Ya ha terminado Srta. Swan? –

-Sí, ya está todo. – Arrojé el cisne arrugado al fondo de mi bolso, y me puse el abrigo.

-La acompañaré al coche. Luego subiré a por ellas. – Levanté mi mirada, para encontrarme con la suya en un movimiento brusco. ¡No! No quería que Call estuviese allí solo. Era un temor absurdo, si era el hombre de confianza de Edward, seguramente sabría defenderse de un supuesto atacante, y allí no había absolutamente nadie. Mi miedo era irracional. De todas formas, seguía sin gustarme la idea.

-No. – Sonó más brusco de lo que hubiese pretendido, y me apresuré a rectificar. – No es necesario, mañana por la mañana puede venir con alguien que le ayude con las cajas. Nada de lo que hay en ellas me hace falta, y estoy cansada, quiero llegar a casa. Por favor. –

Y lo que yo dije como un ruego velado, él lo interpretó como una orden directa, y sin discutir absolutamente nada, como si yo fuese el mismísimo Edward Cullen, se dispuso a acatar mi decisión con un correctísimo "Como prefiera, Srta. Swan". Me sentí realmente incómoda, seguramente Edward había dado instrucciones al respecto… En uno y otro sentido, apostaría a que si se me ocurriese hacer algo fuera de "los márgenes correctos", tendría que vérmelas con Call. Pero volver a casa lo más rápido posible, estaba dentro de las cosas que complacerían a Edward. Ya veríamos qué pensaba sobre las fotos y el cisne.

Iba a volverse loco.

Al parecer las siete de la tarde habían llegado, porque la llamada de Edward desde Londres, me sorprendió de camino a su casa, todavía con el susto en el cuerpo, y las manos temblorosas. Me lancé como una posesa a contestar. Necesitaba… no, ansiaba desesperadamente escuchar su voz.

-Hola. – Contesté procurando disimular el temblor en mi voz, con la enorme alegría que sentía por escucharlo. ¿Cómo era posible que lo hubiese echado tanto de menos en tan pocas horas?

-Hola nena. ¿Cómo va tu día? – Tuve ganas de echarme a llorar, pero ni loca le iba a contar lo de las fotos y el cisne, por teléfono. Ni lo de Tanya. Tendría que hacerlo, pero una vez que hubiese vuelto. No necesitaba preocuparse por eso. Y se iba a preocupar con toda seguridad.

No, no se preocuparía, se le iba a ir la cabeza con el tema del control.

-Muy bien. He sido bastante buena. – Eso era verdad solo a medias. Pero la palabra "bastante", admitía interpretaciones. – He almorzado en tu restaurante, le he entregado el cheque a Carmen, he trabajado mucho, he recogido mis cosas, y te he echado muchísimo de menos. ¿Qué tal tu vuelo? – Dudé por un instante, debería contárselo, pero si pensar en mí sin bragas "_no contribuía a su paz mental_", saber que alguien había entrado en mi casa y me había robado dos fotos… No… él no necesitaba eso en este momento. Y estaba a miles de kilómetros.

La impotencia acabaría con su famoso autocontrol.

-Largo. Me alegra escuchar que te estás portando bien, y estás siendo obediente. ¿Cuándo vuelves a casa? –

-Ahora mismo estamos de camino. Ya no queda nada que hacer, y prefiero cenar en casa. –

-Buena chica. ¿Has visto algo extraño al entrar en el apartamento? – Cada vez me ponía más difícil el seguir ocultándoselo. Sonaba cansado, casi pude verlo con los ojos entrecerrados, y pasándose la mano por el pelo. Esta decisión traería consecuencias. Una cosa era evitar el tema, y otra muy diferente mentirle.

-No, nada de extraños presentimientos esta vez. Edward… ¿Estás bien? Te noto cansado. – Cerré los ojos ante la imposibilidad de retirar lo que acababa de decir. La decisión estaba tomada, no se lo contaría, por lo menos, hasta que acabase su reunión. De todas formas, lo que acababa de decirle, era rigurosamente cierto. No hubo extraños presentimientos, hubo inquietantes realidades, pero nada que no pudiese esperar dos días más, a fin de cuentas, el robo de las fotos, no era algo que hubiese sucedido esa misma tarde, ya habían pasado varios días, a juzgar por la capa de polvo. Odiaba forzar el lenguaje con él de esa forma.

-Sí, estoy algo cansado, pero lo peor es que aquí son las tres de la madrugada, y mañana tengo la reunión temprano. – Apenas tendría unas pocas horas para dormir, y necesitaba descansar, no mis problemas. En ese momento supe que había tomado la decisión correcta al no contárselo. Al menos para su tranquilidad y descanso. De lo que no estaba segura, es de que fuese la decisión correcta para la integridad de mis nalgas.

Se pondría como una fiera cuando se enterase de lo sucedido. Y peor cuando se diese cuenta de que yo se lo había ocultado a propósito. Corté esa línea de pensamiento, en ese momento, lo importante era él. Yo estaba bien, y protegida por su hombre de confianza, camino de su Guarida.

-Procura descansar todo lo que puedas. –

-No te preocupes por mí, no necesito dormir tanto como tú. Llámame cuando estés en casa, no estaré tranquilo hasta que no hayas llegado. – Ufff… No estaba segura de poder seguir ocultándoselo, si volvía a hablar con él.

-No, no quiero molestarte. De todas formas, ya estamos casi en las puertas. No te preocupes. – Hubo un silencio al otro lado de la línea… Sin dudas, ese "no" inicial, no era la forma correcta de contestar a su "petición". Oí claramente como resoplaba cerca del teléfono.

-Isabella… razón de más, me llamas cuando llegues, quiero hablar contigo cuando estés a solas, y seas libre de contestar sin Call delante. – Su tono seguía siendo suave, y se escuchaba un murmullo de ruido de motor, sin duda iría en un taxi de camino al Hotel.

-Está bien, te llamaré en cuanto llegue. – Procuré sonar dulce.

-Hazlo. Hasta luego nena. –

-Hasta luego Edward. –

Iba a ser una noche realmente difícil sin él. Entre el encuentro con la rubia venenosa, las fotos, el cisne y su ausencia… Pero hablar con él me había reconfortado. Lo que no me tranquilizaba era pensar en lo que todavía no le había contado.

Al llegar a casa, me dirigí directamente a nuestro dormitorio, y pulsé la tecla de última llamada, mientras que me sentaba en una de las butacas para desatarme los cordones de mis botines. Me dispuse a mandar a Londres el informe con mi nueva localización.

-Isabella… –

-Hola, ya estoy en casa, en nuestro dormitorio. –

-Muy bien preciosa. Ahora voy a darte una serie de directrices, que quiero que cumplas la pie de la letra. – Una oleada de excitación recorrió todo mi cuerpo. Conseguía encenderme con solo usar ese tono firme y autoritario.

-Sí, Edward. – No pude evitar una pequeña sonrisa traviesa, entre el informe que estaba mandando a Londres, y las instrucciones que esperaba para mis próximos movimientos, todo estaba adquiriendo un tono muy de Ian Fleming*.

-Emily está preparándote la cena en este momento, cenarás en el pequeño comedor, luego te irás directamente al gimnasio, y harás Pilates durante una hora, tienes el tiempo necesario para cambiarte de ropa una vez terminemos de hablar, hoy puedes cenar en ropa de deporte, algo que no harás cuando yo esté contigo. ¿Entendido? – La suave voz de terciopelo con la que me estaba dando las instrucciones de cómo sería mi noche, y lo que tendría que hacer en cada momento, tenía sobre mí un efecto hipnótico. En ese momento, solo existía su voz para mí.

-Sí. –

-Bien. En el gimnasio, encontrarás una consola de videojuegos con un programa de Pilates adaptado a tus características físicas, conéctala, y sigue sus instrucciones. Si cuando termines, quieres nadar un rato, puedes hacerlo. Después entrarás en mi estudio, y recogerás tu ordenador portátil, lo llevarás al dormitorio contigo, ya tiene todos los datos que el equipo de informática rescató de tu disco duro, y lo dejarás sobre el mueble de cajones. Inmediatamente después, te ducharás, te secarás bien el pelo, y te acostarás antes de las diez y media. Desnuda. ¿Alguna duda? – Mi vientre se contrajo al visualizar con total claridad, sus labios pronunciando la palabra "desnuda".

-No, todo está claro. – Sabía que la casa tenía piscina en el exterior… ¿También tenía otra en el interior? Y el portátil ya tenía todos los datos… Y tendría que dormir desnuda… no me apetecía dormir desnuda sin él.

-¿Segura? – Insistió con ese tono inquisitivo propio de él, que me conocía bien, y estaba convencido de que yo tendría algo que alegar en algún punto de sus instrucciones. O en varios.

-Edward… lo de dormir desnuda… sin ti… no me apetece mucho. – Mi voz salió en un tono mimoso que hasta ahora no me había creído capaz de poner.

-Isabella, duermes desnuda para estar accesible para mí en cualquier momento que yo decida tomarte, y hoy que no voy a dormir contigo, también lo harás, para que tengas presente tu disponibilidad. Aunque yo no esté allí, tú sigues ofreciéndome tu cuerpo, en mi cama. Y tu obediencia. Es así como debe ser tu forma de pensar y de comportarte. Por eso quiero que duermas desnuda, y que no te acaricies. – Hizo una breve pausa, como pensando en algo. – Pero puedes quitarte el colgante para dormir. –

-Así lo haré. – Tuve el asombroso impulso de darle las gracias. – Gracias, Señor. – La palabra se coló entre mis labios, sin que mi cerebro la hubiese procesado. Yo le hubiese llamado por su nombre, de haberlo pensado, pero supuse, que esa era la forma correcta de dirigirme a él, después de todo lo que me había dicho, y la entonación en la que lo había hecho. Al otro lado de la línea, Edward exhaló despacio una ráfaga lenta, suave y constante de aire. Estaba satisfecho.

Era asombroso como podía pasar de llamarlo Señor, a Edward, con solo escuchar la entonación de su voz. Si su tono era el de dominante, yo reaccionaba de forma natural llamándolo señor, y si empleaba otra entonación, entonces volvía a ser Edward. Me desconcertaba la forma en la que me guiaba hacia uno u otro sentido con tanta facilidad.

-Buena chica. Ahora ve a hacer lo que te he dicho. Pero antes, contéstame algo. ¿Estás bien? – De nuevo esa horrible sensación en la boca del estómago, y las ganas de llorar. Odiaba ocultarle lo que había pasado. Sentía que estaba traicionando su confianza en mí.

-Ahora que he hablado contigo, me siento mucho mejor. – Y era completamente cierto. Y no del todo. Edward permaneció unos instantes en silencio, como sopesando mi respuesta.

-Buenas noches Isabella. – Cerré los ojos, preparándome para la despedida.

-Buenas noches Edward… Mucha suerte mañana en la reunión. Te amo. – Mi voz sonó insegura y temblorosa.

-Gracias nena. Yo también te amo, ahora obedéceme. Hasta mañana. – Me quedé escuchando unos instantes, hasta que el pitido intermitente me aseguró que Edward ya había colgado.

Y me sentí triste. Notaba su ausencia más que mi presencia, y me hubiese gustado contarle inmediatamente todo lo que había sucedido en el día, y refugiarme en sus brazos. Después de que él gritase a alguien por teléfono…

Me cambié de ropa en el vestidor. Coloqué lo que llevaba puesto en su lugar correspondiente, y me vestí con unos leggins de deporte, una camiseta de tirantas, una sudadera con capucha, y unos zapatos nuevos, suaves y flexibles. Todo en negro. Todo ajustado a cada curva de mi cuerpo. Todo comprado pensando en mí.

Me dispuse a cumplir con las órdenes de Puto Amo paso por paso, lo echaba mucho de menos, y no tenía ganas de ser rebelde. Y en cierta forma, en cierta y oscura forma, me sentía profundamente halagada, de que hubiese planeado al milímetro mi noche.

Cené algo que Emily había cocinado para mí, con la mirada perdida en la oscuridad del exterior, y con un malestar físico en el estómago por la desaparición de las fotos de mi dormitorio. Cené algo que estaba muy bueno, pero que apenas probé, a causa del nudo, y que no consigo recordar qué fue. Creo que era algo de pasta, pero no estoy segura. Tenía demasiadas cosas rondándome en la cabeza. Me vendría muy bien ese ejercicio.

¡Joder! Tendría que preguntarle a alguien dónde estaba el dichoso gimnasio. Me levanté y llevé los restos de mi cena a la cocina.

Estaba a punto de buscar a la Sra. Marshall para que me orientase, cuando una joven con la cara en forma de corazón y los pómulos altos, salió a mi encuentro, con varias toallas dobladas en el brazo. No me vio porque iba mirando hacia las toallas, y obviamente no pretendía encontrarse conmigo, porque su primera reacción al detectar movimiento, fue de alarma. Luego recompuso su apariencia, y esbozó una tímida sonrisa.

-Buenas noches Srta. Swan. Soy Claire. – Pronunció las palabras con una voz casi infantil, Dios… era joven. Supuse que acabaría de cumplir los dieciocho, pero parecía menor.

-Buenas noches Claire, por favor, llámeme Bella. – No sabía ni por qué me molestaba. Pero aún así, lo hice por el simple placer de intentar salirme con la mía por una vez. Todos en esa casa me prestaban absoluta atención y cuidados, hasta que yo soltaba esa frase, y entonces me ignoraban con total descaro-educado. Me sonrió por toda contestación. Y yo le sonreí abiertamente de vuelta. ¡Lo sabía! Estaba segura de que tenían órdenes directas de Edward, de dirigirse a mí siempre como Srta. Swan, por mucho que yo insistiese en lo contrario.

-Claire… le importaría decirme dónde está el gimnasio. – Lo dije en un tono cómplice, casi en voz baja, y acercando mi cabeza a la suya, con la actitud de quién le cuenta un secreto a una amiga, o hace una confesión vergonzosa.

La joven Claire hizo un verdadero esfuerzo por sujetar una risita divertida.

-Por supuesto Srta. Swan, es la última puerta del pasillo de la derecha. –

-¿El que está junto a la puerta que conduce al garaje? –

-Así es, si quiere le guío, ahora mismo me dirigía hacia allí para dejarle estas toallas. –

-Por favor. –

La seguí por el ancho y largo pasillo con el suelo de madera oscuro, cuadros en las paredes, y luces indirectas por toda la cornisa del techo. Claire era pequeña, nerviosa, y se movía con agilidad. Casi me sentí culpable por haber intentado aprovecharme de su supuesta ingenuidad, pero lo cierto es que me sentía sola sin Alice, y con Rose desaparecida la mayoría de las veces. Y ahora que quería hincarle el diente a Emmett, estaría más perdida que de costumbre. Y quería llevarme bien con los empleados de Edward. Él era exigente, pero cuidaba bien de su gente.

Como Aro… Ese amargo pensamiento me golpeó el pecho, al mismo tiempo que entraba en el gimnasio, delante de Claire, que permanecía con la puerta abierta para permitirme el paso.

Se lo agradecí algo distraída, mientras que ella entraba con ese andar nervioso, y dejaba las toallas sobre un banco de madera pegado a la pared junto a la puerta. Se despidió indicándome que si la necesitaba, solo tenía que pulsar el botón número cuatro de cualquier panel domótico.

Me giré para comenzar con mis ejercicios, y… ¡Joder! Parecía mentira que todavía no me acostumbrase a la forma de hacer las cosas que tenía Edward. Me quedé clavada en la puerta. "_…es pequeño el gimnasio de mi casa…_". Definitivamente, este hombre no vio el capítulo de Barrio Sésamo, donde explicaban la diferencia entre grande y pequeño.

O yo todavía no estaba familiarizada con su percepción de lo pequeño y lo grande. Porque ese gimnasio para mí, era grande. Y muy bien equipado.

La madera oscura del suelo contrastaba con las paredes de un suave tono crema. La pared a mi derecha estaba completamente cubierta de enormes espejos que iban del suelo al techo. Una parte tenía una pequeña barra de ballet, y próximas al espejo, dos sólidas barras de Vertical Pole, con la suficiente distancia, como para que entrenasen, o bailasen, dos personas a la vez. Múltiples máquinas de ejercicios se repartían por la amplia superficie del gimnasio, para hacer pesas, correr, bicicleta, bancos, remos, una pelota de fitness… En la pared de la izquierda, un pequeño gimnasio de Kinesis, cubría parcialmente la pared, que continuaba de cristal, separando y aislando una piscina estrecha y larga, pensada para nadar, por la que se accedía por una puerta también del mismo material. A través de esa pared de cristal, entraría la luz del día, ya que la piscina estaba pegada a uno de los muros exteriores de la casa, con esos enormes ventanales, y por los que se podía ver parte del jardín trasero, y los árboles detrás.

En la pared del fondo, había una puerta, y a su lado, una gran pantalla de televisión, con un armario bajo, que contenía pesas, llaves para ajustar los aparatos, esterillas, y la consola de videojuegos para hacer mis ejercicios. Edward había pensado en absolutamente todo. ¡Incluso en la Barra de Ballet!

Me pudo la curiosidad, y abrí la puerta de esa pared, para acceder a un impresionante baño, que hacía de vestuario, equipado hasta el último detalle. El suelo seguía con la misma madera oscura, pero las paredes estaban cubiertas de mármol beige, con anchas franjas horizontales de mármol color marrón tabaco. Seguramente de día, era un lugar muy luminoso, porque tenía los mismos muros de cristal de toda la casa. Aparte de los sanitarios comunes, aislados en una cabina independiente, el baño contaba con un jacuzzi, ducha, sauna… ¡Incluso con una camilla de masajes junto a una chimenea!

Volví a cerrar la puerta negando con la cabeza. Resultaba apabullante, abrumador, exagerado, lujoso y… y… ya no tenía ni palabras, para describir toda la locura que rodeaba a Edward. Me atrevería a pensar, que todo ese lujo y despliegue de comodidades, era una forma fácil y rápida de compensar sus terribles carencias en el periodo del orfanato.

Si más demora, conecté la consola de videojuegos, desenrollé una esterilla en el suelo, y me dispuse a seguir los ejercicios que dictaba la muy bien dispuesta petarda, que aparecía en la pantalla.

¡Qué casualidad…! Resulta que en Pilates, siempre hay que tener contraído el suelo pélvico… ¿Conocería Edward ese insignificante detalle? Visualicé su imagen con esa sonrisa arrogante algo inclinada hacia un lado, mientras que me esforzaba en hacer los ejercicios, procurando contraer músculos internos, que hasta hacía muy poco tiempo, ni siquiera sabía que tenía. Y todo eso, mientras que mantenía la espalda derecha, controlaba la respiración, estaba pendiente de la pantalla, y de no perder el equilibrio con la mayoría de los ejercicios.

Cuando terminé mi primera sesión de Pilates, no sabía cómo me encontraba. Por un lado, me había venido realmente bien estar pendiente de muchas cosas a la vez, así pude olvidarme durante una hora, de los angustiosos acontecimientos del día, y por otro lado, tendría que esperar al día siguiente, para comprobar si tenía algún tipo de molestia. Parecían ejercicios suaves, pero resultaban bastante intensos.

Me quedé un rato sentada en la esterilla, con la vista fija en ningún sitio, mientras que me preparaba mentalmente para meterme en la cama, desnuda, sola, y con todo lo que había pasado, dando vueltas por mi cabeza. ¡Vaya día de mierda! La ausencia de Edward, la rubia venenosa, las fotos, mejor dicho, la falta de las fotos, el cisne… ¿Sería algo casual? ¿Tendría un significado especial? ¿Era un juego con mi apellido? Un estremecimiento sacudió mi cuerpo entero. El cisne era casi lo que más me intimidaba de todo. Con esa amenazante línea roja en el cuello… Negué con la cabeza.

Miré hacia las barras de Vertical Pole, y parecía que me llamasen. Y no me resistí. Me vendría fantásticamente bien bailar un rato. ¡Y qué coño! Lo echaba de menos.

Aunque no llevase la ropa adecuada, me acerqué al panel domótico, y busqué entre las canciones que Edward tenía en la memoria. Esta tendría que servir.

Las notas lentas al principio de "Proud Mary" me sirvieron como acercamiento suave a la barra. No quería caerme, y hacía bastante tiempo que no bailaba en una.

"_Nice…_ _easy_" Sugería Tina desde los ocultos altavoces.

Jake. No tenía sentido que hubiese sido él quién se llevase las fotos. Me descalcé, y arrojé lejos los zapados de dos patadas, con tacones se podía bailar, pero no con zapatos de deporte con suela antideslizante.

Comencé a girar despacio alrededor de la barra. No era lógico que se llevase fotos que ya tenía. Daba la casualidad, que él estaba presente los días en los que se tomaron esas fotos. En navidad en casa de mi padre, y en la isla. No, no pudo ser él. Ni siquiera sabía dónde vivía.

"_Do it… easy_" ¡Sí señora! Acepté encantada su consejo.

Sujeté la barra con las manos, me incliné sobre ella, y comencé a oscilar el trasero a un lado y a otro, de forma provocativa, siguiendo el ritmo de la música. Me incorporé, y continué con mis movimientos sugerentes. Probé a hacer una pirueta, enrosqué la pierna en la barra, y me sujeté con fuerza, tomé impulso… ¡Conseguido!

Deslicé la espalda por la barra hacia abajo, abriendo las piernas a medida que bajaba, y contoneando las caderas con las manos apoyadas en las rodillas. Después las cerré, y me alcé con las rodillas bien juntas, de lado, y sujetándome con una mano a la barra. Esto iba bien, no estaba tan desentrenada como temía. Y mis movimientos se veían sexys por el espejo. Edward estaría ya durmiendo…

¿Me atrevería? ¡Sí! ¡Por supuesto que me atrevería! De un salto trepé a la barra, enrosqué mis piernas alrededor, y separé despacio el tronco. Apreté los muslos, y me dejé caer hacia atrás, con la cabeza y los brazos colgando bocabajo. ¡Qué sensación más fantástica! Estaba sintiéndome realmente bien.

Y cuando mejor estaba comenzando a sentirme, noté como resbalaban mis piernas por la barra abajo. ¡Dios! Acerté a girar el tronco, y poner las manos en el suelo antes de que mi cabeza lo golpease. ¡Joder!

¡Uffff! ¡Por poco! Cuando me recuperé algo del susto, me enfadé. Esa caída me había picado el orgullo. No había podido conmigo la rubia venenosa, y no iba a poder esa estúpida barra. Ni Jake y su infantil terquedad. Ni yo misma en mi peor versión, había podido derrotarme, y hacer que renunciase a algo.

Me levanté como pude, y me alejé algo de la barra. Había ciertas cosas, que por increíble que pareciese, se hacían mucho mejor en bragas. Me bajé de un tirón los leggins, los pisé y salí de ellos con una loca determinación en la cabeza.

Volvía trepar de un salto, enrosqué las piernas en la barra sin nada que se interpusiese entre mi piel y el frío metal. Eché el tronco hacia atrás, dejé colgar la cabeza y los brazos…. ¡SÍ! ¡SÍ! ¡SÍ!

¡Qué subida brutal de adrenalina! Volví a incorporarme, con mucha más seguridad y confianza, y comencé a bailar. Me dejé llevar por la música que para entonces, estaba en lo mejor.

Bailé haciendo piruetas y giros en la barra. Y fuera de ella. Podría volver a bailar en Twilight en cualquier momento. ¡No había perdido mi toque! Bueno… lo de poder volver a bailar era relativo, estando Edward de por medio.

¡Dios…! ¡Cómo estaba disfrutando de ese baile! Después del intenso día que había tenido. Continué bailando como si mi vida dependiese de ello, hasta que la canción terminó.

¡Qué bien me había venido para liberar la tensión y el estrés, que había ido acumulando a lo largo de todo el día!

Y ese baile había sido una pequeña rebeldía ante el estricto programa que Edward había planeado para mi noche. Una pequeña rebeldía que quedaría entre Tina, la barra, y yo. Le guiñé a mi imagen en el espejo, y me dirigí hacia el vestuario a paso ligero, para ver si encontraba un bañador que ponerme, para hacer unos largos en la tentadora piscina climatizada de Edward.

Busqué por todo el vestidor, y el gimnasio. Pero no había ni rastro de ningún bañador, ni de nada que se le pareciese. Así que me encogí de hombros, terminé de desnudarme, y me zambullí de cabeza en la piscina.

¡Ah…! ¡Qué gusto bañarse desnuda…! Comencé a nadar de un extremo a otro, mientras que mi cabeza sucumbía ante su natural tendencia de darle mil vueltas a las cosas.

A medida que pasaba el tiempo, más me inquietaba la figura del cisne. Lo de las fotos tampoco lo entendía en absoluto. No eran provocativas, ni tenían nada especial. Solo imágenes inocentes de mi padre, de Alice y mía. Nada que un pervertido pudiese encontrar atractivo…

Quizás cuando se lo contase a Edward, él le vería alguna explicación. Con su punto de vista, y su experiencia en todos los ámbitos de la vida, que a mí me faltaba, seguramente llegaría a alguna conclusión lógica. Mientras tanto, yo me sentía segura dentro de los muros de su Guarida.

Salí del agua, y me envolví el pelo en una de las toallas que Claire había dejado para mí, justo al lado de la puerta que separaba la piscina. La otra, era un suave y cálido albornoz. También había dejado mis bailarinas blancas. Recogí toda mi ropa, y sujeté los zapatos con dos dedos por el talón.

De camino al dormitorio, entré en el estudio de Edward, y eso me hizo sentir realmente triste. Lo echaba muchísimo de menos. Su olor, su sello estaba impreso en cada parte de la casa, pero en su estudio, en el Sancta Sanctorum, era insoportablemente intenso. Deseé fervientemente que una habitación pudiese abrazar. Se me pasó brevemente por la cabeza, dormir en el sofá de cuero, parecía muy confortable. Pero no me atreví a desobedecer a Edward. No necesitaba más problemas aparte de los que ya se avecinaban.

Tomé el ordenador portátil de su mesa, y me apresuré a salir antes de que me atrincherase en su sofá.

Cuando llegué al dormitorio, la sumisa y obediente Bella, había vuelto. Junto con la triste Bella. Lo echaba de menos de una forma primitiva y visceral. Lo necesitaba a mi lado. Y temía el momento en el que tuviese que meterme en su cama. Sola.

Dejé el ordenador donde me había dicho, puse el móvil en la mesilla con la alarma puesta para despertarme por la mañana, y me di una ducha rápida. Me sequé bien el pelo, me puse las cremas, me quité la toalla, la cadena, y caminé desnuda hacia la cama. Me acosté en mi lado, y me giré para mirar su ausencia en la almohada.

Las sábanas de seda no contribuían a calmar las ansias crecientes que mi cuerpo estaba comenzando a sentir. Pero el recuerdo de los inquietantes hechos de esa tarde en mi dormitorio, hicieron que desapareciesen de un plumazo.

Me desplacé hacia su lado de la cama, y me abracé a su almohada. Mmmm… olía divinamente a él. Y así me quedé dormida esa noche. Abrazada a su olor.

Tuve algunas pesadillas esa noche, que no consigo recordar con detalles, pero se trataba de algo acerca de cisnes mutilados, y la ansiedad de querer llamar a Edward para pedirle que volviese, y que éste no me contestase al teléfono.

La melodía que tenía asignada a Edward, sonó en mi teléfono. Abrí los ojos de golpe, y la suave luz del amanecer bañaba el dormitorio. Me apresuré a alcanzar el móvil en mi mesilla, y contesté sentada en la cama, y con el edredón cubriendo mis pechos.

-¡Hola! ¡Buenos días! – El corazón me saltaba en el pecho. ¡Edward me había llamado para despertarme! El día no podía empezar mejor.

-Buenos días Isabella. ¿Has dormido bien? – A medias. Pero había descansado.

-Sí, bueno, hubiese dormido mejor contigo. ¿Y tú? ¿Qué hora es en Londres? ¿Ya has terminado tu reunión? –

-Sí, ya ha terminado. Aquí son las tres de la tarde. ¿Tienes el ordenador? – ¡Vaya! ¡Por in la explicación a su insistencia en que lo tuviese en el dormitorio!

-Sí, está donde me dijiste que lo pusiese. ¿Han ido las cosas como tú querías? –

-Sí, ha salido todo como esperaba. Ve a por él, ponlo sobre la cama, y conéctalo. –

-Ahora mismo. – Salté de la cama, y traje el ordenador. Lo puse sobre la cama, y lo conecté.

-Ya está. – Volví a decirle por teléfono.

-Tienes una videoconferencia esperando nena. – Tomé aire de forma sonora por la sorpresa. ¡Iba a verlo! Como loca pulsé las teclas necesarias para conectarme. Y su imagen… Su gloriosa imagen apareció en la pantalla. Estaba imposiblemente guapo. Vestía una camisa blanca, una corbata verde musgo, de un color muy parecido a sus ojos, y no tenía puesta la chaqueta. Estaba despeinado, pero no más que de costumbre. Al fondo se veía un fragmento de pared, una esquina de un cuadro, y un trozo de colcha beige. Atiné a colgar el teléfono, cuando vi que él lo hacía.

-¡Hola! – Sus ojos me recorrieron todo el cuerpo, empezando por mi cara, y terminando en mis piernas. Entonces me di cuenta de que estaba arrodillada sobre la cama, completamente desnuda, con las manos apoyadas en el colchón, e inclinada hacia el ordenador. Me dio tiempo a ruborizarme, mucho antes de ser capaz de cambiar de postura. Sus ojos se oscurecieron, tensó la mandíbula, y comenzó a aflojarse la corbata.

-Hola, preciosa... Separa las piernas, quiero verte gemir para mí. –

* * *

Buffff...

*Ian Fleming: Creador de James Bond.

Bueno, antes de que se me olvide, es posible, solo posible, que la semana que viene no haya capítulo. No es seguro, solo una posibilidad. Haré todo lo que esté en mi mano para actualizar como siempre.

Ahora sí, como siempre, miles de gracias a: sophia18, Naobi Chan, Ninna Cullen, elena robsten, CindyLo, Belewyn, Ericastelo, Paolastef, yu, Tata XOXO, , whit cullen, niita94, Danika20, calalis, DiSalazar, claudi17, camela, yukarito, els, AleCullen, V, amys cullen, .Cullen, alimago, Irga, bellaliz, julie-q, krisny, Ginegine, brigitte, cyndi-cullen, Dreams Hunter, macel333, arianna mansen, carO21, deathxrevenge, Bite Me Sr. Cullen, marivifc, klaiva, Milhoja, lanenisita, maryecullen78, aridkell12, angels46, robsten-pattinson, PaulaM8, sandynin, cutita, yudi, Nalee Masen, Maite, carigt05, NuRySh, Elyta, Shidori, liduvina, madaswan, YuliBar, lEOna gUAraNI CUllEN SWan, Lucimell-Elysita, and cullen, zujeyane, CaroBell, camilaariela, , jaquelin, blancanieves, MAGUIDECULLEN, Sethaum, alma alv, larosaderosas, Ana, fantwilight1, aurorabg, Yzza, magymc, Nikola Caracola, y Verota. Sois las mejores, me tenéis abrumada, colorada y muy feliz. Muchísimas gracias!

Mi agradecimiento también a quienes me añaden a alertas y favoritos. Review=Preview.

-sophia18: intenté mandarte el adelanto, pero tienes deshabilitada la mensajería. TKM.

-MAGUIDECULLEN: No me dejaste tu dirección de Face.

En Facebook, soy Partisan Once. En Twitter Partisan11. Y ahora me voy al blog a colgar las imágenes del gimnasio.

(No sé si se me olvida algo)


	34. Chapter 34

Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a SM, y la historia es mía. Este capítulo contiene escenas de sexo gráfico, y explícito, así como vocabulario no apto para menores.

Hola a todo el mundo, muchas gracias por todos vuestros deseos para el 2011. Igualmente!

Ya estoy de vuelta, y confío en que la espera merezca la pena. Tengo el enorme placer, y privilegio, de anunciar que he conseguidouna magnífica Beta: Enichepi. Todavía no sé, cómo se ha embarcado en esta historia conmigo, pero así es. Para mi suerte, y creo que para suerte de la historia. Desde aquí, miles de gracias, Eni.

No me enrollo más.

11-Enero- 2011

* * *

34.- La distancia.

-Hola, preciosa... Separa las piernas, quiero verte gemir para mí. –

Una sacudida de pura lujuria sin adulterar, recorrió mi espalda en dos direcciones. Hacia arriba hasta mi cerebro, activando mecanismos que sólo él sabía cómo hacerlo, despertando esa parte recóndita, visceral y primitiva, que lo buscaba y lo deseaba, como si fuese una hembra en celo, y él, mi macho Alfa. Y después volvió en dirección sur, prendiendo fuego a todo a su paso, comenzó por ruborizar mis mejillas, secó la garganta, aceleró mi respiración, endureció mis pezones, con una rapidez y fuerza asombrosa, llenó mi estómago de furiosas mariposas, y finalmente, alcanzó mi sexo, que reaccionó con un espasmo de mis paredes vaginales, y un deliciosamente violento latido del clítoris, que me humedeció inmediatamente.

-Vuelve a ponerte el colgante alrededor de la cadera, y luego regresa a la cama. –

Me levanté para alcanzar la cadena con la llave que había dejado sobre mi tocador, y la abroché con manos temblorosas. Volví a la cama intentando controlar mi excitación y nerviosismo. Ejercía sobre mí un poder e influencia que jamás pensé que pudiese existir, y mucho menos, que yo tendría el inmenso y desconcertante privilegio de experimentar en carne propia.

-En el primer cajón de la mesilla en mi lado de la cama, hay una caja de madera, y junto a ella, un pequeño envase gris. Sácalos, y colócalos en la cama, a tu derecha, lo suficientemente cerca como para que puedas alcanzarlos sin desplazarte cuando yo te lo diga. Hazlo ahora. – Se había terminado de quitar la corbata, y la intensidad de sus ojos, seguía siendo la misma. No había perdido ni un ápice de su fuerza y magnetismo, a pesar de lo frío de la pantalla del ordenador.

Asentí, y me apresuré a obedecerlo ansiosa. Gateé sobre la cama, hasta alcanzar su mesilla, abrí el cajón, y saqué lo que me había indicado, sin poder evitar hacer conjeturas sobre lo que tenía en mente. Es decir, tenía una idea bastante clara de lo que él tenía en mente, pero me preguntaba por los detalles, y el contenido de esa caja y del envase gris perlado.

Lo dispuse todo siguiendo sus instrucciones, y cuando terminé, me arrodillé frente al ordenador, esta vez con los muslos bien juntos, la espalda derecha, y las manos en el regazo, haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no cubrirme los pechos.

Edward se había desabrochado los dos primeros botones de la camisa. Acudieron a mi mente las primeras imágenes que tuve de él en la Isla, y eso produjo una cálida sensación que me reconfortó, y me dio confianza en mí misma.

-Ya está. – Sonrió de medio lado, y su imagen, con esa actitud arrogante y canalla de "eres mía, pequeña", consiguió de me derritiese por dentro. Me tenía completamente hechizada.

Hechizada, pero no idiotizada hasta el punto, de no grabar la videoconferencia. Era una oportunidad única de conservar un documento gráfico de sus expresiones cuando me guiaba en el placer, como el Maestro de Ceremonias que conseguía llevarme al éxtasis una y otra vez. Procuré disimular al pulsar la tecla para grabar, pero dudo muchísimo de que mi gesto le pasase desapercibido. La grabación comenzó justo cuando levantaba una ceja, y me miraba con esa expresión tan suya, mezcla de canalla, desafiante e insoportablemente seductora a la vez.

Oculté el recuadro con mi imagen, no quería verme, y cubría parte de su cara. Yo lo necesitaba entero.

-Buena chica… – Me pareció detectar cierto tono irónico. – Ahora recuéstate sobre un par de almohadas, de forma que tu espalda quede algo elevada, y pueda verte la cara y esos insolentes pechos. Finalmente, coloca el ordenador entre tus piernas abiertas para mí. Quiero tener una buena visión de mi pequeño y estrecho coño. – Al decir esas últimas palabras, con la voz oscurecida y rasgada, se acarició los labios con sus dedos índice y corazón. Hecho que provocó un escalofrío de placer en mi nuca. Me mordí el labio para sofocar un suave gemido, que amenazaba con escapar el primero de una larga lista que esperaba su turno.

Deseaba esos labios ahí… posándose despacio e implacablemente sobre mi sexo, sobre mi cuerpo entero vencido a sus deseos.

Hice lo que me dijo punto por punto. Coloqué las almohadas contra el cabecero tapizado de suave terciopelo beige, tomé el portátil en mis manos, mientras que la mirada entornada de Edward seguía cada uno de mis movimientos de cerca. Me acomodé de lado, y coloqué el ordenador en el lugar que quedaría entre mis piernas. A continuación me recosté, respiré profundamente, y abrí despacio las piernas, colocando una a cada lado. ¡Por Dios…! Todo eso resultaba bastante embarazoso… y excitante al mismo tiempo.

Estaba imposiblemente ruborizada, el corazón me atronaba los oídos, y el deseo anidaba en mi vientre, dispuesto a salir, a medida que Él lo fuese ordenando. Mientras yo me concentraba en los ojos de Edward, de mi amante, mi amor, a la vez que recorrían todo mi cuerpo centímetro a centímetro. Tuve la tentación de ponerme a juguetear con la pulsera, pero me contuve, y permanecí con los brazos a los lados de mi cuerpo, cerrando las manos nerviosamente sobre las sábanas de seda.

Tragué en seco, y busqué inquieta algún punto en el que fijar la vista. Fue una tarea breve e inútil, mis ojos se empeñaban una y otra vez, en buscar la imagen de Edward en la pantalla.

Lo que pasó a continuación, me resultó mucho más allá de erótico. El plano de la imagen de Edward se cerró, ofreciéndome un inmejorable primer plano de sus ojos, nariz y boca. Con cada pequeño movimiento asomaban por la pantalla algún mechón de su pelo, de su poderosa y viril mandíbula, el lóbulo de su oreja, el cuello… Sonrió de lado ante lo que debió de ser mi reacción. O al ver la imagen que yo le ofrecía.

-Muy bien Isabella. Cierra los ojos, y relájate. Concéntrate en mi voz y en tus manos, voy a guiarte para que explores tu cuerpo. Para que descubras tu placer… para mi placer. – Por favor… No entendía cómo conseguía que hiciese cosas, que jamás hubiese hecho por nadie. Me mantenía al borde del precipicio, con todo mi cuerpo ardiendo de anticipación y deseo. Y él lo sabía. Era él quién me había llevado hasta esa situación. A conciencia. Me tenía como más le gustaba tenerme, entregada, dispuesta y temblorosa.

-Respira despacio. Solo estamos tú y yo. Eres una mujer preciosa, exquisita, elegante… Incluso en las posturas más provocativas y sexualmente explícitas. Y eres mía Isabella. – Hice el intento de moverme algo incómoda por la excitación, y muy encendida por sus palabras. Me hubiese gustado cerrar los muslos, para tratar de conseguir algo de alivio a mis crecientes ansias.

-No, no te muevas. No estoy viendo nada que no te haya besado ya. Nada que no haya reclamado como mío… Nada donde no me gustaría estar ahora mismo. – El estómago me dio un vuelco, y mi vientre se estremeció ante sus palabras roncas.

-Comienza por echarte el pelo hacia atrás, quiero ver esa lujuriosa melena castaña sobre mis almohadas. Acaríciate la cara, pasa suavemente las yemas de tus dedos sobre tus ojos, los pómulos, la nariz, y finalmente, recorre tus labios con ellos. Tienes unos labios llenos y voluptuosos. Tu boca me proporciona mucho placer Isabella… Es uno de mis lugares favoritos para estar en este mundo. – Le sonreí algo avergonzada, con mis… ¿voluptuosos? labios. Ufff… ¡Dios…!

Lo obedecí paso a paso. Retiré despacio algunos mechones de mi cabello que caían sobre mis hombros, y recorrí toda mi cara con las puntas de mis dedos, concentrándome en las sensaciones que provocaban en mi piel. Imaginé que eran sus dedos los que me acariciaban. Quise complacerlo en todo, y hacerlo _muy_ bien. A Edward le gustaba mirar, y yo quería que me mirase. Solo a mí.

-Saca la lengua, y lame dulce y suavemente las puntas de esos pequeños dedos. – Hice lo que me dijo despacio, sacando bien la lengua, para que él tuviese una buena visión de ella. Procuré hacerlo de forma elegante y erótica. Y decidí ir un poco más lejos, introduciendo un dedo dentro de mi boca, y cerrando los labios alrededor de él.

-Así, muy bien, nena. – Sus palabras halagadoras conseguían que fuese ganando confianza, me hacían sentir intrépida y deseada. Pero sus palabras sucias… esas me enloquecían por completo, me obligaban a desearlo, a querer complacerlo, a que su placer fuese el mío. Mis inhibiciones desaparecían, y solo quedaba el deseo, la lujuria, los cuerpos… y el placer.

-Baja con esos húmedos dedos hasta llegar a los pechos. Acúnalos despacio, disfruta de su peso, de su firmeza y suavidad. ¿Entiendes ahora por qué siento debilidad por ellos? Eso es Isabella… Despacio… Endurece esos tiernos pezones, acarícialos con los dedos pulgares. Así… sujétalos entre los dedos, y gíralos un poco. ¿Notas como se tensan aún más? – A esas alturas, todo mi cuerpo temblaba de deseo, y la humedad en mi sexo, resultaba evidente. Yo endurecía mis pezones, y jugueteaba con ellos para excitar a Edward. Algo que me estaba resultando dolorosamente excitante a mí misma.

-Sí. – Mi voz salió ronca y jadeante.

-Ahora quiero que los pellizques. – Lo hice, pero con cuidado. – Más fuerte, como lo hago yo. ¡Oh, joder nena! Si yo estuviese ahí con esos pezones entre los dedos, ahora mismo te estarías retorciendo de placer. – En ese momento ya no pude más. Abrí los ojos, y lo miré directamente a los suyos, a través de mis pestañas, y sin dejar de pellizcar suavemente mis pezones, ignorando su orden de forma deliberada.

-Ven a pellizcármelos. – Sus ojos brillaron salvajes, como un relámpago peligroso y lleno de promesas.

-Pequeña golfa provocadora. No solo los voy a pellizcar, los voy a morder, a succionar y a lamer hasta que consiga que me ruegues que te permita tener un orgasmo. – Sí… lo sé Cullen. Eso es justo lo que deseo.

-Ahora quiero que bajes una de tus manos hasta los labios vaginales, despacio, acariciando la piel de tu abdomen y vientre de camino. – Me faltó tiempo para obedecerlo, pero procuré controlar mis ansias.

-Eso es, sin prisas. – Alcancé mi sexo, y con sólo el primer contacto, una electrizante sacudida cruzó mi cuerpo, obligándome a echar la cabeza hacia atrás, hundiéndola en las almohadas de seda. Estaba muy sensible, y el más mínimo roce, provocaba fuegos artificiales de placer en mi vientre.

-Acaríciate sin profundizar, de arriba abajo, sobre tu entrada. Separa los labios mayores, y desliza un dedo entre los labios menores. – Hizo una pausa para mirar cómo yo empezaba a acariciarme para él. – ¿Estás húmeda Isabella? –

-Sí. – Gemí mi respuesta.

-Sí, puedo ver brillar tu suave y acogedor coño. Aún así, como yo no estoy ahí para comprobar todo lo húmeda que estás, alcanza el envase gris, y pon algunas gotas de gel en tus dedos, y a continuación repártelo sobre tu clítoris y entrada. Hazlo ahora. –

Así que era un lubricante… Nunca había utilizado uno, y sentía curiosidad. A regañadientes separé mi mano derecha de mi sexo, y alcancé el ya-no-tan-misterioso-envase-gris-perla. Puse una pequeña cantidad en la punta de los dedos, y la extendí sobre mi centro

-Es un lubricante y estimulante, Isabella, notarás más calor debido a que aumenta el flujo sanguíneo. Ahora presiona un poco tu pequeño y sensible clítoris. Así, justo como lo haces. Mueve tu dedo en círculos. – Los efectos no se hicieron esperar. Un calor añadido al que solía sentir, comenzó a extenderse por la parte exterior de mi sexo. Era similar a lo que Edward me hacía sentir cuando era él quién me preparaba para recibirlo, pero no tan intenso. Su presencia siempre intensificaba todas mis sensaciones, las exageraba, las magnificaba, hasta hacerlas insoportablemente abrumadoras.

-Muy bien preciosa. Baja tu otra mano, y con los dedos índice y corazón, haz la forma de una V y separa todo lo que puedas los labios. – Lo obedecí ávida por complacerlo, y por sentir algo de alivio. Mi centro pulsaba por la necesidad de un orgasmo. Noté el aire fresco, en comparación con mi temperatura, cuando separé los labios de mi sexo con los dedos.

-Buena chica. Date suaves golpes con el dedo. Así… Un poco más. – Al principio di un par de tímidos golpecitos sobre mi clítoris, pero alentada por sus palabras, me atreví a llegar un poco más lejos, y descargué uno algo más potente, que produjo una violenta sacudida que viajó por mi espalda, hasta el último y más recóndito rincón de mi cuerpo.

-¡Aaahhh! –

-¡Sí! Vuelve a los movimientos circulares. – Su voz era incluso más ronca, y su propia excitación, hacía que arrastrase las palabras de forma lenta y eróticamente irresistible. Me concentré en estimularme con movimientos suaves al principio, que fueron ganando en intensidad y velocidad a medida que el placer crecía de forma inexorable en mi vientre. Gemía suavemente, y ondulaba mis caderas acompasando los movimientos de mis dedos. Deslicé dos dedos hacia mi entrada, para potenciar las enloquecedoras sensaciones. Necesitaba más.

-No. No quiero penetración. Solo trabajarás la parte exterior de tu sexo. – Gemí frustrada, pero le obedecí, y volví a trazar círculos sobre el exterior de mi sexo. Su voz era dominante, firme y oscura. Yo conocía bien esos delirantes matices de su voz. Eran míos. Eran por, y para mí. Esa conclusión me encendió mucho más de lo que ya estaba.

-¿Estás excitada, nena? – No pude contener el gemido de respuesta que solté, antes de poder articular palabra.

-Sí, mucho. – Lo dije en un suspiro agónico.

-Buena chica. Creo que ya estás preparada para el siguiente paso. Abre la caja de madera, y saca el vibrador. – Abrí los ojos alarmada y entusiasmada al mismo tiempo. ¡El vibrador! La cosa no hacía más que ponerse cada vez más y más interesante. ¡Ay, Dios…! Me estaba convirtiendo en una depravada exhibicionista…

Abrí la caja de madera con una sola mano, y saqué un pequeño vibrador dorado, de un estuche forrado de terciopelo negro. Como una joya. Estaba frío, y pesaba algo más de lo que esperaba. Aunque fuese la primera vez que sujetaba uno en mis manos.

-Pulsa cualquiera de los dos botones. El de la derecha disminuye la intensidad de las vibraciones, y el de la izquierda las aumenta. – Los ojos de Edward me impelían a obedecerlo. Y un movimiento imperceptible de su cabeza, y algo en el tono de su voz, me hizo pensar que quizás no era la única que estaba complaciéndose a sí misma.

-Confía en mí. Ponlo despacio sobre tu clítoris. – Hice lo que me dijo, sin apartar mis ojos de los suyos. Si mi teoría era correcta, yo quería verlo. Me moría de ganas por verlo.

-Ahh… Está frío. – Moví mi cadera rehuyendo del contacto del vibrador, que busqué inmediatamente de nuevo, y con mi movimiento, arranqué destellos irisados a la llave que descansaba sobre un lado de mi vientre. Edward sonrió de forma perversa al ver mi reacción. Estaba frío, pero no tanto como la primera vez que Edward lo usó sobre mí.

-Está frío porque es oro, nena. Pero pronto se va a calentar. Deslízalo sobre tu estrecha abertura, hacia arriba y abajo, para sobre el clítoris. Muévelo despacio, presionando. – ¿Oro? ¡Oro! A Edward se le había ido la cabeza. Era la constatación de un hecho. Aún así, yo no era mucho más sensata que él, conecté esa excentricidad de vibrador y volví a posicionarlo sobre mi muy, muy mojada entrada, moviéndolo tal y como él me había indicado.

Las potentes vibraciones viajaron salvajes por mi cuerpo, y un latigazo de placer tensó mis piernas, arqueó mi espalda, y provocó que mi vientre comenzase a convulsionar placenteramente. Hundí la cabeza en la almohada, con los labios abiertos en un grito de placer mudo. Me estaba acercando a una velocidad increíble. Eso era a consecuencia del Puto Amo en versión Maestro de Ceremonias.

-Así… ¡Oh, nena! – Ya no tuve la menor duda, su cara de contenido placer torturado me dijo alto y claro, lo que Edward se traía entre manos en Londres. Al menos en ese momento.

-¡Edward…! – Los espasmos de mi vientre se hicieron más intensos.

-Eso es preciosa. Más. Aumenta las vibraciones. – Pulsé el botón de más, y resultó una delirante y deliciosa tortura.

-Aaughm… Edward… estoy muy cerca… Déjame verte… Por favor… – Lo dije con la vana esperanza de que me concediese el capricho, y en tono de súplica.

-Un poco más nena, aguanta. – Pero el muy maldito eligió justo ese preciso momento para hacerme caso, y abrió el encuadre de la cámara. Me quedé sin respiración al ver su imagen completa. Estaba recostado en una butaca de cuero, tenía la camisa desabrochada, y su potente erección cerrada en su puño, que la recorría apretado y firme por toda su increíble longitud y grosor, con bastante velocidad. La camisa remangada sobre los antebrazos, marcaba mucho más los tendones, venas y músculos de sus gloriosos brazos. Una ola de brutal lujuria golpeó mi cuerpo y mente. Mis jadeos salieron descontrolados.

-¡Dios! Eres enloquecedora. – Sus palabras atravesaron la espesa niebla de placer, y llegaron a mi cerebro, donde una pequeña parte de él, que todavía estaba operativo, dedujo que él se estaba acercando también al orgasmo. Ese pensamiento casi me mata.

-Edward… Por favor… – Lo haría de todas formas. Mientras que él llegaba desde Londres para castigarme por correrme antes de tiempo, yo tendría tiempo suficiente como para esconderme en algún vergonzoso refugio. Algo encontraría.

-¡Sí! ¡Córrete para mí, nena! – Y lo solté de golpe. Violento. Agotador. Mareante. Explosivo. Gimiendo su nombre como si fuese la última palabra que dijese en este mundo.

Edward jadeó su liberación por la pantalla, con la cabeza inclinada hacia atrás, dándome así una magnífica visión de su poderoso cuello, y de su nuez, que subía y bajaba despacio. Inspiró varias veces, volvió a subir la cabeza, y nos miramos a los ojos sin prisas, lenta y deliciosamente. Perezosos y satisfechos en nuestro post- clímax.

Despacio, una sonrisa canalla y complacida apareció en el hermosísimo rostro de Edward, que yo correspondí desde mi alma, como buenamente pude. Mientras que luchaba por normalizar mi respiración y ritmo cardíaco. Cualquier día, ese hombre me provocaría un infarto.

-Lo has hecho muy bien, Isabella. Me has complacido. Ya puedes cerrar las piernas. – Se lo agradecí con una sonrisa tímida. En ese momento, me sentía orgullosa de mí misma.

Mis manos estaban pegajosas y algo acaloradas producto del contacto que aún tenían con el gel estimulante en mi sexo, así que alargue mi mano a la mesilla al costado de la cama. Edward siempre dejaba pañuelos de papel para estos casos. Mirándonos directamente a los ojos limpiamos nuestras manos, sonrientes y satisfechos. Cuando me sentí completamente limpia me senté de lado, con el cuerpo apoyado sobre una mano en la cama, inclinado hacia la pantalla.

Y fue en ese momento, cuando el recuerdo de la "experiencia" en mi antiguo apartamento cayó sobre mí como un jarro de agua fría. Y lo que es peor, Edward lo vio con total claridad, porque su expresión relajada y satisfecha, se congeló inmediatamente.

-Isabella, ¿qué sucede que no me has contado? –

Intenté disimular, pensar con rapidez alguna excusa que fuese mínimamente creíble, para darle tiempo a que regresase a casa. Pero yo era una mentirosa pésima, y él un hábil lector de mentes, expresiones, o lo que quiera que fuese, que le hacían oler una mentira a kilómetros de distancia. Sobre todo, mis patéticos intentos de mentira.

Su actitud había dado un giro de ciento ochenta grados, y el Edward duro, serio e intimidante, había vuelto con energías renovadas.

-Isabella… no intentes jugar conmigo, anoche te temblaba la voz cuando hablabas por teléfono, y sospeché que algo te pasaba. Te conozco, y ahora tengo la certeza de que pasa algo. – Se calló unos segundos, mirándome con esa intensidad que desnudaba mi alma. – Estoy esperando una respuesta. –

Me urgía a obedecerlo de una forma que no admitía evasivas. Su tono era frío y contenido, pero no me engañaba, era la calma que precedía a la tormenta. Lo miré a los ojos, y eso, definitivamente fue un error, porque él supo leer la angustia en ellos. Ya no había marcha atrás. Se lo tendría que contar. Pero no desnuda. No estaba preparada para recibir la bronca que se avecinaba, vestida solo con la cadena a la cintura, y la pulsera. Los símbolos de mi pertenencia, de su amor, su posesividad, y en resumen, de nuestra relación.

Me levanté de la cama de un salto, y corrí al vestidor. Me puse lo primero que vi que fuese apropiado, que resultó ser mi delicado kimono de seda blanco. Y eso no fue una buena idea.

-¡ISABELLA! ¡NO TE ATREVAS A DEJARME CON LA PALABRA EN LA BOCA! ¡ISABELLA! ¡VUELVE AQUÍ INMEDIATAMENTE! –

Comenzó a gritar de forma atronadora desde Londres, mientras que yo me apresuraba en colarme el kimono por los brazos, y volver mientras intentaba cerrar el ancho cinturón. Cosa que no conseguí, ya que me temblaban tanto las manos, que me resultó imposible anudar la simple y ancha tira de seda. Me lo crucé sobre el pecho, y me dirigí de nuevo hasta el Puto Amo, en versión Cabreado y Peligroso, antes de que alguno de sus creativos de software, inventase un sistema, para nalguear a distancia. ¡Mierda!

-Lo siento, lo siento Edward. No estaba preparada para tener esta conversación desnuda. – Lo dije casi sin aliento, en mi carrera hacia el vestidor, yo había dejado de respirar en el mismo instante en el que Edward, había comenzado a gritar. Me senté en la cama, y me preparé para lo que se me venía encima.

-Isabella… estoy haciendo un gran esfuerzo por no perder la paciencia. Dime de una vez de que se trata. – En esa ocasión no me gritaba, como cuando desaparecí para vestirme, pero el tono de su voz seguía siendo lo suficientemente autoritario y firme, como para amedrentarme.

-Edward… ¿Cuándo tienes pensado volver? – Lo dije con un hilo de voz, y mirando hacia las sábanas, como si fuesen lo más interesante del mundo.

-Mañana. Isabella, suelta de una maldita vez lo que ha pasado. – A lo autoritario y firme, le sumó lo impaciente. ¡Allá íbamos, y que pasase lo que tuviese que pasar!

-Ayer hablé con Tanya, y le dije que me azotabas, que por eso no me podía sentar a jugar a ser hipócrita con ella. – Ahí iba la primera parte.

Edward me miró confundido. Y después aliviado. Una sombra de sonrisa le curvó imperceptiblemente una comisura de sus perfectos labios hacia arriba. Parecía que esa parte no me daría muchos problemas, y por lo que una parte de mí, se sintió mejor que bien. Edward estaba de mi parte. Hora de afrontar la peligrosa segunda parte.

-Pero eso no es todo. –

Edward volvió a tensarse, y respiró profundamente. ¡Joder! Después de eso, venía la parte en la que se pellizcaba el puente de la nariz, y a partir de ahí, las cosas no iban bien para mí. Me apresuré antes de que llegase a terminar el movimiento que ya había empezado.

-Al entrar en mi apartamento, alguien se había llevado dos fotos y había dejado un cisne de origami en su lugar. – Su movimiento se detuvo en seco, dejando su mano inmóvil en el aire, y con los dedos ya preparados para el pellizco en el puente de la nariz. Lo dije todo lo rápido que pude, sin pausas, y con un tono monocorde que trataba de enmascarar el miedo que tenía a su reacción, al cisne, y a todo lo que rodeaba la desaparición de las puñeteras fotos.

Su expresión se volvió a congelar, hasta que se pareció de nuevo una gloriosa e intimidante estatua del renacimiento. A excepción de las aletas de su nariz, que se dilataban con cada profunda inspiración, sus ojos que brillaban furiosos, y esa vena palpitante en su sien… ¡Ay joder! En ese momento me resultó muy útil que estuviese lejos.

-Call no me ha dicho absolutamente nada de esto. ¿Por qué, Isabella? –

Ese tono gélido de su voz, me asustaba mucho más que la amenaza de la azotaina de mi vida. Bueno, casi.

-Porque Call no lo sabe. Él inspeccionó el apartamento en busca de intrusos o destrozos, no buscando la ausencia de dos fotos, y una inocente figura de papel en su lugar. – Evité mencionar lo de la amenazante línea roja en el cuello, era mejor dosificarle la información. Soltársela toda de golpe, no haría sino cabrearlo más. O al menos, esa era mi teoría sobre Edward y sus cabreos apocalípticos.

Edward se quedó quieto unos instantes, observándome lenta e implacablemente. Sopesando mi respuesta, y valorando mi reacción. No soporté la intensidad de su mirada, y bajé los ojos.

-¿Qué hay más, Isabella? ¿Qué es lo que me estás ocultando? – Me ruboricé de pura vergüenza. ¿Cómo hacía eso? Empezaba a sospechar que tenía algún poder extrasensorial, una habilidad innata para leer mi mente.

-El cisne. Tenía una línea roja en el cuello. No sé si tendrá algún significado. – Pude ver con total claridad, el preciso instante en el que se volvió loco. Su ceño se frunció, hasta que sus cejas casi se tocaron, entreabrió los labios, y un fogonazo de alarma cruzó por sus ojos.

Edward saltó de su sillón, como impulsado por un mecanismo. Se llevó las dos manos a la vez al pelo, mientras que paseaba nervioso, como una fiera enjaulada, por toda la habitación de su hotel, con la camisa abierta todavía. Su imagen aparecía y desaparecía de la pantalla del ordenador. Unas veces seguía un patrón, otras veces era errático. Casi pude notar el salvaje torrente de pensamientos que cruzaban por su mente. Las conjeturas, las posibilidades…

-¿Qué dos fotos? ¿Qué hacías en esas fotos y con quién? – Súbitamente se había inclinado sobre el portátil, con un brazo a cada lado del teclado, y había movido bruscamente la cámara para volver a enfocarse, y que yo pudiese ver su cara de absoluto enfado. Desprendía ansiedad por cada poro de su piel, traducida en miles de diminutos pixeles. Di un respingo asustada por su gesto brusco, y por las hostiles vibraciones que emanaban de sus ojos. Si lo tuviese delante, apostaría cualquier cosa a que estaba zarandeándome por los brazos. O haciendo un enorme esfuerzo por contenerse.

-¡Nada! En una estaba con mi padre en el salón de casa el día de Navidad del año pasado, y en la otra, estaba Abrazada a Alice en una fiesta en la Isla. Fotos normales, nada interesantes, yo diría que incluso inocentes. – ¿Por qué mi voz sonaba con tono de disculpas? Yo no había provocado la desaparición de las fotos. Pero se la había ocultado, le mentí…

-Isabella, tú te has empeñado en demostrar una y otra vez, que no tienes buen criterio, en lo que a evaluar posibles peligros se refiere. De hecho, has dejado patente, que tu criterio en ese aspecto es nulo. – Dejó que la sentencia calase en mi mente, y en mi ánimo. Me sentí triste, pero tenía razón, siempre relativizaba todo lo que me producía algún tipo de desasosiego, en mi afán de evitar que alguien se preocupase por mí.

-Edward, no creo que… –

Me lanzó una mirada de odio absoluto que me heló la sangre, y dejó mi frase inacabada, suspendida en el aire. Y un nudo en mi garganta, de considerables dimensiones. De repente tuve ganas de llorar.

-¿Tocaste algo? – Asentí despacio con la cabeza.

-El cisne está en mi bolso. – Se me quebró la voz al decirlo. Estaba asustada, nerviosa, y Edward me estaba echando la mayor bronca de mi vida. Con razón, pero yo quería que me abrazase.

-No vuelvas a tocarlo hasta que yo llegue y pueda hacerme cargo de esto. – Al ver su reacción, fui plenamente consciente de las desconocidas dimensiones de la sutil amenaza, que suponía todo lo ocurrido.

-Vas a tener que explicarme muy bien por qué se lo ocultaste a mi hombre de seguridad, y sobre todo, por qué me mentiste anoche, cuando te pregunté expresamente, si habías visto algo extraño en tu apartamento. – Esa parte era la que más temía, más que cualquier amenaza que viniese de fuera. La bronca entre nosotros.

-Edward, yo… me asusté, y no quise preocuparte… – Abrió los ojos desmesuradamente. Tuve la absoluta certeza, de que si hubiese estado a mi lado, en ese mismo momento estaría bocabajo sobre alguna superficie estable, y con mi trasero en la línea de fuego.

-Ya hablaremos cuando llegue a casa. Pero de momento, te quedas ahí hasta que yo pueda valorar con datos objetivos, el peligro en el que te encuentras. – Ya tenía el móvil en la mano.

-Que ni se te ocurra salir a la puerta de la calle, Isabella. No intentes nada estúpido, porque entonces vas a conocerme enfadado de verdad. Trabajarás desde casa, si todavía tienes ganas de trabajar, y me esperarás como una niña buena, hasta que yo llegue. ¿Entendido? Voy a hacer todo lo posible por adelantar el viaje de regreso. –

Esa era la única parte que me gustó de toda nuestra bronca. Bueno, esa, y la parte en la que se preocupaba tanto por mi seguridad.

-Y no vuelvas a tocar el cisne. – En su voz se notaba que estaba profundamente preocupado por mí. Pero también había un deje dolido, lo había decepcionado al no contárselo inmediatamente. Y al mentirle. ¿Tendría mi actitud consecuencias realmente graves? No pensaba en mi trasero al preguntarme sobre las consecuencias, lo que de verdad me atemorizaba de una forma salvaje e incontrolada, era que tuviese consecuencias para nuestra relación.

-Edward, por favor, me asustas. ¿Estás enfadado conmigo? – Me tembló la voz al pronunciar esas palabras. Me lanzó una mirada dura y glaciar que me heló el alma.

-Sí. – Ese simple monosílabo, tuvo todo el poder de una sentencia. Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, que procuré que no se derramasen. Agaché la cabeza para que no viese el nivel del agua subiendo rápidamente en mis ojos. Edward suspiró, y permaneció algunos eternos segundos en silencio.

-Te aseguro, Isabella, que en este momento no te gustaría que te tuviese al alcance de la mano. – Alcé la vista de nuevo para verlo, y su expresión era realmente amenazante. Pero se equivocaba, nada me hubiese gustado más en el mundo, que sentir su contacto. Aunque fuese con los azotes. Quizás después de la azotaina, me abrazase, y me permitiese refugiarme en su pecho.

-Haz lo que te he dicho. – Asentí brevemente con la cabeza, y cerró de golpe la tapa de su portátil. Era lo más parecido que se podía hacer por internet, a salir dando un sonoro portazo. Algunas lágrimas escaparon a mi férreo control, y eso contribuyó a aliviar un poco la presión en el pecho.

Apagué el ordenador, y me dispuse a empezar el día con un enorme nudo en la garganta, que me impedía tragar, y por el que respiraba a duras penas. No soportaba que Edward se sintiese mal por mi causa. No soportaba enfadarlo. Y lo que menos soportaba, era decepcionarlo.

Lo primero que hice fue limpiar bien el vibrador, siguiendo las instrucciones que encontré en el fondo de la caja. Con total seguridad, Edward las había dejado ahí para mí. Lo guardé todo de nuevo en su sitio, y comencé mi rutina de aseo de todas las mañanas.

Solo que esa mañana en concreto, yo no tenía ganas de nada. Pero de ninguna forma me iba a quedar en la cama, contando las horas hasta que Edward regresase. Que por otra parte, podía ser al día siguiente. Aún así, repasé mi depilación escrupulosamente.

Dijo que procuraría adelantar el vuelo, pero yo no estaba segura de que pudiese hacerlo. Esperaría su llamada, seguramente me avisaría cuando fuese a despegar, y a partir de ahí, diez horas de intensa agonía hasta que entrase por la puerta. Y después, el huracán Cullen.

Me estremecí ante lo que se me venía encima. Pero no lamentaba mi decisión de… digamos "retener la información" el tiempo suficiente como para que pudiese tener su reunión tranquilo. Él era más importante que una estúpida amenaza. Que por otra parte, yo todavía no estaba convencida de si era una amenaza o una simple gamberrada. Pero Edward tenía razón, yo no era muy brillante percatándome de los peligros potenciales que me rodeaban.

Edward no había elegido mi ropa para ese día, y nada en el enorme vestidor estaba fuera de sitio, o descolocado de la manera en la que él me indicaba la ropa que quería que me pusiese.

Así que elegí algo cómodo, para pasar mi arresto domiciliario. Ropa interior en un discreto tono rosa, esta vez sin demasiados encajes, no me puse medias, ya que no iba a salir de casa, y el sistema de calefacción era inmejorable. Me colé en un suave vestido de punto beige, de manga francesa, que se ajustaba a cada curva de mi cuerpo como una segunda piel, de Stella McCartney, como zapatos, encontré unas bailarinas negras de Dior, completamente planas, flexibles y cómodas. Por último, me puse un cárdigan negro, oversize, y con bolsillos para poder tener bien cerca el teléfono. ¡Sólo faltaba eso!

Estuve tentada de ponerme unos vaqueros y un jersey. Pero no quise arriesgarme a un segundo interrogatorio, y darle un nuevo motivo para sentirse decepcionado. Bastante arriesgaba ya con las bailarinas. Pero los zapatos era algo que podía esconder por videoconferencia.

Bajé a desayunar a la hora de todas las mañanas, y Emily ya lo tenía todo dispuesto para mí en el pequeño comedor. Desayuno para una sola persona. Todo preparado en mi lugar habitual en la mesa, junto al sitio de Edward, que permanecía dolorosamente vacío. Como un enorme agujero negro en mi galaxia, que amenazaba con absorberme y hundirme en la melancolía.

Me hacía mucha falta. Temía su reacción al llegar a casa, pero la prefería mil veces a su ausencia. Esa última dolía mucho más que sus azotes.

Coloqué el móvil junto a los cubiertos, le agradecí a Emily mi cappuccino, y abrí el periódico que normalmente tenía Edward, para tratar de ignorar el enorme vacío junto a mí. Fue una tarea inútil. Yo no tenía el más mínimo interés en las noticias económicas, y si las repasé, fue con la única esperanza de que quizás, comentasen algo sobre Edward, y su reunión.

Pero no aparecía nada. Busqué en la sección de noticias internacionales, y me alarmé cuando vi una fotografía de una violenta carga policial en Milán. Al parecer, la policía había reprimido con bastante dureza, una manifestación Anti-sistema, que había llegado a las mismas puertas de la Gallería Vittorio Emanuele.

Pensé inmediatamente en Alice. Conociéndola, estaría allí con total seguridad. Continué leyendo con creciente alarma. Al parecer, los manifestantes habían intentado entrar, provocando numerosos daños. Los clientes de algunas de las firmas más exclusivas, se habían visto obligados a refugiarse en las trastiendas de los locales, hasta que la policía pudo disolver a los manifestantes, que continuaron su protesta por otras calles adyacentes del centro económico de Milán. La fotografía que acompañaba a la noticia, no era precisamente tranquilizadora.

No lo pensé dos veces, y marqué su número en el móvil. Si Edward me llamaba, el teléfono estaba configurado para que avisase de una llamada entrante mientras que se estaba utilizando. Colgaría enseguida y no habría problemas.

Tamborileé con los dedos sobre la barnizada superficie de madera de la mesa, mientras que sonaban los tonos de llamada.

-¡Hola Bella! ¡Qué alegría que me llames! – La cantarina voz de Alice me reconfortó, y me llenó de alegría.

-Alice… Dime que no estabas ayer en la Galería de Vittorio Emanuele. – Su risa repiqueteó musical y divertida.

-Buenos días para ti también, aunque aquí ya es por la tarde. Estoy encantada de que tú también te alegres de escucharme, y de que me eches de menos. – Ufff… ¿De verdad había sonado tan… Edward?

-Alice… Lo siento, ya lo sabes que sí, pero acabo de leer la noticia y estaba preocupada. – Lo dije como disculpa, pero creo que sonó demasiado impaciente, como para resultar creíble.

-Bah… No te preocupes. Por supuesto que estaba allí, pero no pasó nada realmente alarmante. – ¡Lo sabía! Estaba segura de que no podría estar en otro lugar. Suspiré resignada, mi amiga era así, y no había nada que hacer.

-¿Entonces no te asustaste? –

-Bueno, al principio sí nos asustamos todos un poco, pero después pasamos a la zona privada de la tienda, que tenía una salida de emergencia directamente a la calle. Y allí esperamos tranquilamente a que pasase todo el revuelo. – Bueno, al menos no estaba sola.

-¿Esperamos? ¿Jasper estaba contigo? –

-No, Jasper está de viaje de negocios. Victoria Beckham y yo esperamos, mientras que nos servían unos deliciosos Mimosas*. Nosotras nos dedicábamos a los cócteles de Champagne, y los de fuera a los cócteles Molotov. ¿No te resulta gracioso? – ¡Victoria Beck…! ¡Joder! Pero no, gracioso no me resultaba, pero sí muy del estilo "Alice Brandon".

-Eso Alice, es como hacer el amor bajo un bombardeo. – Dije sin disimular mi tono de reproche.

-Sí, algo así. Pero cuéntame. ¿Cómo estás? – Mi reproche no hizo la más mínima mella en su habitual buen humor.

-Bien, realmente bien. Echándote mucho de menos. Hace unos días coincidí con Rose, y nos reímos mucho. – ¡Mierda! ¡El plan B! ¡No había vuelto a acordarme del maldito Plan B! Un profundo suspiró salió de los labios de Alice.

-Yo también os extraño mucho. Pero creo que pronto iré de vuelta por algunos días. Jasper tiene que hacer no sé qué cosa con su familia. Algo aburrido de sus negocios. Y entonces, podremos reunirnos, y ponernos al día. Estoy deseando contaros todo lo que me está pasando. –

-¿De verdad? Estoy deseando volver a verte y… – En ese instante, la señal de que una llamada entrante estaba pendiente de ser contestada, paró el mundo. – Oye Alice, ahora tengo que dejarte. Me alegro muchísimo de que no pasase nada, y avísame cuando vayas a volver. ¿De acuerdo? Un beso cielo. – Lo solté como una ametralladora, hablando deprisa, y casi atropellando unas palabras con otras.

-¡Claro! No te preocupes, nos vemos. Un beso. – Y colgamos rápidamente. Con Alice no hacían falta largas explicaciones, y fórmulas de cortesía.

Con dedos temblorosos, pulsé la tecla para contestar la llamada entrante. Seguramente sería Edward.

Pero no. Era el Sr. Albrook, para puntualizar algunas de las instrucciones, que al parecer Jessica, había olvidado incluir en un correo electrónico, con mi trabajo para ese día. Por lo visto, la noticia de mi arresto domiciliario ya había llegado a mi jefe, y se habían puesto en marcha los engranajes correspondientes. Pero aún faltaba casi una hora para entrar al trabajo. Supuse que a Jessica no le había hecho ninguna gracia, empezar a trabajar antes, por mi causa, y encima, no haberlo hecho bien. Definitivamente me alegré de no tener que encontrármela ese día.

Terminé de desayunar, con todo prácticamente frío, esperando en vano una llamada de Edward, diciéndome que había podido adelantar el vuelo, o pidiéndome más detalles sobre el cisne, o cualquier otra cosa que se le pasase por esa compleja cabeza suya.

Justo cuando estaba levantándome de la mesa, la Sra. Marshall tocó suavemente en la puerta, y entró en el pequeño comedor. Su expresión normalmente afable, parecía algo más tensa, y tuve la sospecha, de que ella quizás también hubiese recibido una llamada desde Londres. Y quién de ninguna manera se libraría de esa llamada, era el pobre Call. Me sentí mal al pensar en él, esperaba de todo corazón no haberlo metido en un problema.

-Srta. Swan, el Sr. Cullen me ha pedido que le muestre su estudio. – ¡¿Mi estudio? ¡Por Dios…! Un estudio para mí. Este Edward no se medía. Yo hubiese estado realmente cómoda trabajando en el pequeño comedor.

-Claro… por supuesto. – A la Sra. Marshall no le pasó por alto mi desconcierto. Le contesté súbitamente nerviosa, y algo aturdida por el hecho de que Edward se hubiese tomado la molestia de mandar a habilitar un estudio, para que pudiese trabajar desde casa. ¡Tendría mi propio espacio!

La seguí escaleras arriba, y una vez en lo alto, continuamos por el pasillo contrario a nuestro dormitorio, y el Cuarto de Juegos. Nunca había estado en esa parte de la casa.

Nos detuvimos ante a segunda puerta, y la Sra. Marshall la abrió para permitirme pasar primero.

Y lo que allí vi, me sorprendió de nuevo. Primero por las dimensiones, era grande, aunque bastante menor que el de Edward. Segundo por la luz y las vistas, estaba orientado a la parte trasera de la casa, y la piscina exterior, todo el jardín, y la espesa arboleda detrás, se abrían ante los enormes ventanales en todo su esplendor otoñal. Tercero por el mobiliario y los colores. Ese estudio estaba pensado especialmente para mí. Las paredes eran prácticamente blancas, y multiplicaban la luz que entraba a raudales por los ventanales. El suelo de madera estaba parcialmente cubierto por una alfombra de fibras naturales en tono arena, sobre ella, una enorme mesa de sólida madera estaba casi pegada al ventanal, con un sillón Egg de Arne Jacobsen de un brillante tono blanco delante. Mi pequeño trono particular. Una estantería medio vacía cubría toda una pared, esperando mis libros que todavía estaban en el almacén guardamuebles. Un cómodo sofá también en tono arena estaba contra la tercera pared, sobre él, un enorme lienzo abstracto, y en frente, una pequeña mesa baja. Por último, aunque no menos importante, la Chaise Lounge de Charles y Ray Eames. Igual a la que Edward tenía en su estudio, pero ésta, tapizada en cuero blanco.

La Sra. Marshall se despidió con una sonrisa cálida, y cerró suavemente la puerta tras ella. Me giré para ver desde la entrada, en la que me había quedado clavada, "mi estudio". No esperaba este gesto de Edward.

Sentí cómo las lágrimas nublaban mi visión. Edward había dispuesto que yo tuviese un espacio propio, un estudio para poder trabajar cómodamente. Eso me decía que me respetaba como profesional, y que al parecer, nuestra guerra por el hecho de que yo quisiese trabajar, quedaba definitivamente atrás. ¡Y la había ganado yo! Apenas podía creerlo.

Comencé a pasear por mi pequeña parcela dentro de La Guarida. Acariciando el suave tapizado del sofá, deslizando mis dedos por el bien curtido cuero de la Lounge Chair, por la pulida superficie de madera de la mesa, por el respaldo curvo de mi sillón… Me acerqué a la librería y pasé los dedos por los lomos de los libros de consulta que allí tenía. Los mejores títulos en publicaciones de arquitectura estaban allí. Todos los que conocía, y algunos más que me resultaron totalmente desconocidos.

Me sentía cómoda en ese estudio. "Mi" estudio, era una versión femenina y delicada del estudio de Edward. Su opuesto. Pero igual de elegante e imponente. Ese hombre no sólo me respetaba, también me amaba, y además, me veía como a una igual. A pesar de lo dominante y controlador que era, no me tenía por una "muñeca", al menos reconocía que tenía cerebro y sabía cómo usarlo. Aunque pretendiese que lo dejase en pausa, cuando se trataba de él, y de obedecerlo ciegamente.

Aunque quizás en eso consistía la entrega incondicional que quería de mí. Mi sumisión. Ésa conquista no podría realizarla con una cabeza hueca sin personalidad. O al menos, esa era mi teoría.

Fui casi corriendo a por el portátil que había dejado en nuestro dormitorio, con feroces mariposas luchando una encarnizada batalla en mi estómago. Volví con él en brazos, y tomé posesión de mi sillón, y mi mesa, en mi estudio.

Suspiré sonora y profundamente, mientras me recostaba en mi cómodo sillón de diseño. El descubrir esa habitación, había conseguido que mi espesa angustia, quedase en un segundo plano por unos minutos. Pero ya regresaba de nuevo.

Comencé a trabajar con el teléfono al lado, al que miraba constantemente. Comprobando que tuviese batería, cobertura de red, que siguiese funcionando. Pero no sonó en toda la mañana. Y eso era raro. Me extrañaba que Edward no hubiese llamado para decir si había conseguido adelantar el vuelo, o para insistir en alguna pregunta. ¡Quién me hubiese dicho hace un mes, que estaría pendiente del teléfono de esa forma!

Llegó la hora de almorzar, y yo seguía sin noticias de Edward. Estuve tentada en más de una ocasión, de llamarlo, pero si estaba en el avión, lo tendría apagado, en una reunión de última hora o algo así, lo molestaría, incluso pensé en salir y preguntarle a la Sra. Marshall, si tenía alguna noticia de él. Pero me contuve. Si Edward no había llamado, sería porque no tenía novedades, o estaba ocupado con otros asuntos. Y eso me llevó a preguntarme en qué consistían esos otros posibles asuntos.

Por suerte para mi salud mental, Claire llamó a la puerta para indicarme que la mesa estaba puesta, y que podía bajar a almorzar cuando quisiese. Así que salté de mi confortable sillón, y bajé a almorzar. Cuanto antes terminase, antes pasaría la hora del almuerzo, y antes pasaría el día tan desesperantemente largo que estaba teniendo.

El almuerzo pasó todo lo rápido que pude tragar sin ahogarme. El vacío en la silla junto a mí, era incluso mayor que a la hora del desayuno. El saber que Edward estaría de vuelta, como muy tarde el día siguiente, hacía la espera insoportablemente agónica, y más sabiendo lo que me esperaba cuando llegase. Y sin embargo deseaba con toda mi alma tenerlo de nuevo en casa. Cada vez estaba más ansiosa.

Volví a encerrarme en mi estudio, todavía no podía creer que Edward lo hubiese dispuesto para mí, y conociéndolo, seguramente habría supervisado cada detalle. Y permanecí allí, con el maldito teléfono al lado, hasta que ya no pude más, casi a la hora en la que debería salir de la oficina.

Me levanté entumecida por tantas horas de frenético intento de que la tarde pasase rápidamente, a fuerza de trabajar. Y seguía sin noticias de Edward… Juraría que era el periodo de inactividad más largo, que ese móvil había tenido en toda su historia.

Bajé a la cocina, que estaba extrañamente vacía sin Emily, algo que agradecí, no me apetecía esconder mi ansiedad delante de nadie, pero tampoco hacer alarde de ella. Me preparé un café, mientras que veía como la tarde iba cayendo lenta e implacablemente.

Edward no me había dado instrucciones para esa noche. ¿Debería repetir lo dispuesto la noche anterior? Seguramente sí, pero no estaba de ánimos para nada, y además, me había lastimado un poco las muñecas, al parar el golpe con las manos. No podía concentrarme en otra cosa que en ese maldito teléfono, que me odiaba casi tanto como yo a él, unas veces por sonar, y otras por no hacerlo.

¡Mierda! ¡Me había olvidado por completo de llamar a Rosalie para cancelar el Plan B! De repente el corazón me saltaba incontrolado en el pecho, y el sentimiento de culpa me hizo doblarme como si alguien me hubiese golpeado en la boca del estómago.

Marqué rápidamente su número, y se lo solté a bocajarro. No hizo preguntas, se limitó a reír, y a decirme con mucha sorna, que habría apostado contra cualquiera, a que al final me echaría atrás, como efectivamente hice, y que por eso no había movido ni un solo músculo para buscarme apartamento. Yo aguanté el pequeño chaparrón quemando la poca paciencia que me quedaba, y procurando que mi inquietud no se filtrase por mis palabras, pero bastante aliviada de que mi amiga me conociese tan bien.

Cuando colgué me acordé de que no le había comentado nada sobre Alice, y eso también me hizo sentir mal. No tenía remedio, era un verdadero desastre social. Pero ese día tenía una buena excusa, mi cabeza estaba en algún punto entre Londres y Seattle, no sabía cómo de cerca de una u otra ciudad, haciendo conjeturas sobre escalofriantes cisnes de papel, y la reacción del Puto Amo, en versión Cabreado y Peligroso. Y totalmente impredecible.

Volví a encerrarme en mi estudio, allí me sentía en mi terreno, extrañamente cómoda, a pesar de mi desasosiego. Repasé por enésima vez ese día, la grabación de las expresiones de Edward. Prefería hacerlo sin sonido, así que sus gestos, sus sonrisas, sus muecas de placer, sus ojos, su mano desplazándose sobre su enorme e hinchado falo… me excitaban con una velocidad alarmante. Pero después venía su enfado, la mandíbula tensa, los ojos glaciares… Mirándolo despacio, fijándome en los detalles, me pareció ver miedo en el fondo de sus ojos, acompañado de un fogonazo de desesperación, y también frustración.

A esas alturas de la tarde, yo ya tenía perfectamente claro, que la ausencia de noticias de Edward, era la primera parte de mi castigo. No lo entendía de otra manera. No era normal que no hubiese llamado en tanto tiempo. A menos que le hubiese pasado algo…

Me sentí físicamente enferma. Pero no. Si le hubiese pasado algo, me hubiese enterado rápidamente. Era mucho más lógico, que estuviese castigándome con su silencio.

Tenía que haber esperado a que estuviese de regreso en casa, para contárselo. Pude imaginármelo con total claridad, haciendo un gran esfuerzo para controlar su natural tendencia a reaccionar de forma exagerada. Diez horas encerrado en un avión, no contribuían a su paz mental. Se estaría volviendo loco.

Podía esperar casi cualquier cosa de él cuando llegase a casa. Tocaba ser suave y dócil, no necesitaba más problemas, y había comprobado que cuando Edward estaba realmente enfadado, no podía ganar ninguna batalla que luchase contra él. En esas ocasiones, era cuando más sumisa me quería.

No, no me quería sumisa. Me necesitaba sumisa y dulce. Necesitaba que yo le dejase ver con mi actitud, que su cuidado y preocupación por mí, eran valorados y respetados por mí. Algo que por otra parte, era completamente cierto.

Yo no interpretaba un papel. Era así como me sentía de verdad. Edward había sabido leer en mi alma desde el primer momento en el que me vio en la Isla, supo reconocer lo que yo necesitaba. El tipo de hombre que había estado buscando, de forma inconsciente, toda mi vida sin saberlo. Lo buscaba a él.

Por eso pudo tumbar todas mis defensas con un solo pestañeo de sus largas y espesas pestañas. Por eso accedí rápidamente a su propuesta de ser su amante.

Mi alma lo reconoció antes que mi cuerpo, que mi corazón, y que mi cerebro. Él estaba hecho a la medida de mis necesidades, incluso de las más ocultas e inconfesables. Él me satisfacía por completo. En todos los aspectos, me colmaba. A pesar de todas nuestras batallas.

De nuevo fui una mujer con una misión. Quise ser para él, todo lo que él era para mí. Hacerme indispensable, volverlo loco de amor, que no pudiese vivir sin mí. Y aceptar gustosa las consecuencias que de ello derivasen.

Cuando Claire tocó suavemente en la puerta, para avisarme de que bajase a cenar, me di cuenta de que se había hecho de noche, y de que estaba a oscuras en mi estudio, iluminada por el resplandor de la luna, y el de la pantalla del ordenador. Había estado toda la tarde reflexionando en silencio, hasta que había llegado la hora de cenar. Y el maldito móvil seguía sin sonar.

Bajé a sentarme en el pequeño comedor, a hacer como la que comía, pero en realidad me limité a picotear algo de la carne de pavo, y a jugar con el resto de la ensalada. Me levanté cuando creí que podía hacerlo sin que Emily se sintiese ofendida, recogí mi plato para tirar los restos de la comida sin ser vista, y cuando volví para terminar de quitar la mesa, me encontré con que Emily lo hacía por mí, con su actitud orgullosa y resuelta, pero me sonrió por primera vez, y no fue una sonrisa educada y de compromiso. Fue una sonrisa cálida de complicidad. Se la devolví, le di las gracias por la cena y el almuerzo, y me encaminé hacia nuestro dormitorio con el paso lento, cansado y resignada a no saber nada de Edward hasta el día siguiente.

Una vez en nuestro solitario dormitorio, retomé el olvidado libro de Orgullo y Prejuicio, y tuve que volver varias páginas para retomar el hilo de la historia. Resoplé frustrada. ¿Cuánto tiempo hacía que lo había leído por última vez?

Pasé sentada en la butaca que estaba más cerca del ventanal un buen rato, procurando concentrarme en la lectura, pero mirando de forma compulsiva hacia el camino de entrada a la casa.

Tenía el presentimiento de que Edward se estaba acercando. Podía sentirlo en cada poro de mi piel, en el aire que se iba cargando de electricidad de forma imperceptible.

De repente, las potentes luces de un coche, describieron la curva en el camino que accedía a la casa. Mi corazón se detuvo, y me levanté de un salto de la butaca, dejando caer el libro al suelo. Acorté la poca distancia que me separaba del ventanal, y comprobé que era el Mercedes que conducía Call. Pero debido a los oscuros cristales tintados, no pude ver si venía solo.

Pero cada célula de mi cuerpo me gritaba que no, que no venía solo, que Edward venía con él.

Con el corazón desbocado en el pecho, y la respiración errática y superficial, pude ver cómo Call paraba el coche en la puerta de la casa, se bajaba, y se apresuraba a dar la vuelta al coche, para abrir la puerta. ¡Sí! ¡Edward estaba aquí!

Tuve que concentrarme en mi respiración para no acabar hiperventilando.

Call no llegó a tiempo. Un despeinado Edward abrió con fuerza la puerta del coche, y salió disparado de él, lanzó una breve mirada hacia el ventanal de nuestro dormitorio, y volvió a bajar la cabeza para emprender el corto camino hacia la puerta de la casa, con zancadas largas y decididas. ¡Ay, joder! Esa pequeñísima mirada que me lanzó, me heló la sangre. Me estremecí al verlo con esa actitud resuelta, por varios motivos. Me estremecí de placer al verlo, de satisfacción al tenerlo en casa de nuevo, y de temor al ser plenamente consciente del cabreo que traía, y de lo que eso podía significar para mi trasero.

Y eso que apenas había visto un par de sus gestos. Uuffff… Lo que venía no iba a resultar fácil.

No me paré a nada más. Me giré y salí disparada del dormitorio. Bajé las escaleras a la carrera, y llegué jadeando al inmenso recibidor, justo en el mismo momento en el que Edward se quitaba el abrigo y se lo entregaba a Claire.

Me quedé sujeta al pasamanos, mientras que lo miraba moverse de esa forma elegante tan característica en él. Gracias a Dios que estaba agarrada, porque la mirada que me dedicó Edward, me hizo temblar las rodillas tanto, que de otra forma, hubiese caído al suelo desmadejada.

¡Oh… joder!

* * *

¡Ay,joder! Lo que se le viene encima...

Un agradecimiento especial a mi Beta Enichepi.

Como siempre, miles de gracias a: sophia18, Naobi Chan, Paolastef, Ninna Cullen, sandynin, Tania Solis, larosaderosas, Ericastelo, CindyLo, Irga, .Cullen, camela, whit cullen, , claudi17, cutita, niita94, Fran Cullen Masen, cyndi-cullen, deathxrevenge, Ginegine, lanenisita, Lucimell-Elysita, Liyus-C, Verota, fantwilight1, Dreams Hunter, tlebd, VictoriamarieHale, , zujeyane, amys cullen, Yzza, arianna mansen, Maki Salvatore, madaswan, MAGUIDECULLEN, V, bellaliz, Nikola Caracola, jamlvg, NuRySh, marivifc, Belewyn, CcTig, AleCullen, maryecullen78, els, Bite Me Sr. Cullen, lEOna gUAraNI CUllEN SWan, Robsten-Cullen, angels46, aurorabg, tolola, Maite, macel333, YuliBar, liduvina, klaiva, alimago, Danila20, Tata XOXO, JELI, Aspasie29, Nalee Masen, madelinedarkgirl, alma alv, DianElizz, Jessica, blancanieves, Yudi, Elyta, Ana, krisny, Shidori, Gabisita Black, magymc, Maxi Pau, Ale-Javi, fanny alamillo, Gegargas, y carigt05.

Muchísimas gracias también a quienes me añaden a alertas y favoritos.

Al final, va a resultar que soy una tía con mucha, mucha suerte. No salgo de mi asombro.

Blog actualizado.

sophia18: sigo sin poder mandarte los adelantos, así que te he dejado un mensaje en mi perfil, espero que te sirva.

Un beso enorme.


	35. Chapter 35

Disclaimer: los personajes pertenecen a SM, y la historia es mía.

Miles de gracias a mi Beta Enichepi, que me soporta mis continuas crisis, con envidiable mano izquierda, ya hace que esta historia mejore y mucho.

* * *

35.-Alta tensión.

Me quedé sujeta al pasamanos, mientras que lo miraba moverse de esa forma elegante tan característica en él. Gracias a Dios que estaba agarrada, porque la mirada que me dedicó Edward, me hizo temblar las rodillas tanto, que de otra forma, hubiese caído al suelo desmadejada.

¡Oh… joder!

Sin mediar palabra, se acercó a mí, mientras me lanzaba una mirada de arriba abajo, y me sujetó por el brazo, llevándome casi en volandas hasta su estudio, y cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

El corazón me atronaba en los oídos, la adrenalina viajaba veloz por todo mi organismo, y yo solo podía concentrarme en permanecer de pie, sin caer al suelo, a pesar de las violentas sacudidas de mi cuerpo. Estaba temblando de pies a cabeza, mientras que él me sujetaba con más fuerza de a habitual por los hombros.

Nunca había visto a Edward tan enfadado. Y era realmente intimidante. Como un animal salvaje, fuerte y peligroso.

Vi a El Luchador por primera vez, y esa visión me dejó sobrecogida y maravillada al mismo tiempo. La fuerza y poder que bullía bajo su piel no se podía contener dentro de los confines de su cuerpo, y emanaba por cada fibra, por cada poro, por sus ojos…

Especialmente por sus ojos…

Me miró con ojos enfebrecidos directamente hacia los míos. Pude jurar que más que mirarme a los ojos, me miraba el alma. Le sostuve la mirada como un cachorro asustado miraría a su depredador. Con miedo, respeto y completamente aturdida. Sin ser capaz de racionalizar la situación en absoluto.

La mente bloqueada.

La boca seca.

El alma en vilo.

El corazón en la garganta.

El miedo a flor de piel.

El deseo pulsando en todo mi cuerpo.

Pasé una eternidad de varios segundos ante la mirada enloquecida de Edward. Curiosamente dócil, desconcertantemente quieta y entregada.

Permanecí estática, intentando aparentar una entereza que no tenía, y tratando de averiguar si sus ojos lo traicionarían, al igual que los míos me traicionaban a mí ante él, y me mostraban sus intenciones, o sus pensamientos.

Pero sus ojos eran duros y herméticos. Nada se filtraba a través de ellos. Nada que me tranquilizase.

De repente, Edward deslizó sus manos de mis hombros, hasta mi cabello, hundiendo ambas manos a la vez, cerrándolas con fuerza alrededor de mi pelo, y tirando para obligarme a subir la cabeza. Acercó su cara a la mía, y permanecimos con las frentes pegadas durante unos breves instantes, en los que Edward respiraba de forma profunda, regular y rápida. Una forma de respirar característica de quién intenta controlarse. Notaba la electricidad crecer y espesarse a nuestro alrededor.

Entonces estrelló sus labios contra los míos, en un beso feroz, desesperado, y casi violento, que yo procuré devolverle dulce, cada vez que tuve ocasión de realizar cualquier pequeño movimiento. Pero la mayor parte del tiempo, me dejaba llevar, arrastrada por esa urgencia y enfado que teñían el beso.

No soy capaz de distinguir en qué punto del beso supe que era una especie de castigo, o venganza. Quizás fuese en la forma brusca en la que introdujo su lengua en mi boca, o en la forma en la que mordía mis labios, o en la manera en la que me tenía inmovilizada, pero ese beso desprendía frustración y enfado. Y por una fracción de segundo, no estuve segura de si era contra mí.

Pero tampoco me importaba. ¡Edward estaba en casa!

Jadeé sobre sus labios, y cerré mis manos sobre las solapas de su chaqueta. Ya me sentía con fuerzas para afrontar lo que fuese. Incluso un castigo ejemplar por mentirle.

Edward tiró de mi pelo, rompiendo así el beso.

-¡Abre los ojos!– Entre las suaves capas de terciopelo de su voz, pude descubrir una, que no le había escuchado antes. Esta tenía un matiz nervioso. Nunca antes había imaginado que Edward, el hombre de hielo, hasta que había sexo de por medio, pudiese ponerse nervioso por algo. Aunque lo ocultaba con ejemplar maestría.

Lo obedecí abriendo mis ojos despacio. Hasta ese momento no fui consciente de que los había cerrado. Vi sus ojos verdes brillando peligrosos, iluminados tenuemente por la única luz que bañaba la estancia proveniente de una lámpara de pie, encendida junto a su Chaise Lounge.

Miré la cara furiosa de mi hombre, y me estremecí de pies a cabeza, pero me obligué a seguir sosteniéndole esa peligrosa mirada aún a riesgo de que me convirtiese en una estatua de piedra, o algo por el estilo.

-¿Estás bien? – Su voz me decía lo mismo que su expresión. Era fría, contenida, seria, dominante, e inconcebiblemente erótica. Pero mi bienestar seguía siendo su principal preocupación. Eso me reconfortó… algo.

-Sí, ahora que estás en casa, estoy bien. – Pronuncié las palabras en un susurro estrangulado, apenas con un hilo de voz, transmitiéndole con total claridad, las sensaciones que invadían mi cuerpo en ese momento. ..Jodidamente transparente. Como siempre.

-Ya hablaremos tú y yo, Isabella. Tenemos pendiente una conversación muy seria sobre nosotros y la mentira. –

Si en ese momento se hubiese abierto la tierra bajo mis pies, y me hubiese tragado, llevándome hasta las profundidades del mismísimo infierno, hubiese sido un gran golpe de suerte y un verdadero alivio.

Pero no tuve esa suerte.

-Ahora sube y trae el bolso en el que guardaste el cisne. No lo has tocado, ¿verdad? – Había soltado su agarre de mi pelo, y pasaba sus manos arriba y abajo por mis brazos, en un gesto, que si no estuviese tan cargado de apremiante urgencia, sería reconfortante. Solté sus solapas, y posé las palmas de mis manos sobre su duro pecho. Necesitaba su contacto, mucho más que respirar.

Negué frenéticamente con la cabeza. Ni siquiera se me había ocurrido volver a acercarme para echarle un segundo vistazo al puñetero cisne.

-Date prisa. – Me sujetó por un codo, y me encaminó hacia la puerta de su estudio. No tuvo que repetirlo dos veces, su actitud no era la propicia como para que me hiciese la remolona, por mucho que me hubiese gustado perderme el resto de la noche en sus brazos, olvidándome de todo lo que había pasado y de todo lo que lo había echado de menos.

Subí corriendo las inmensas escaleras. Entré en nuestro dormitorio como una tromba, cogí el bolso del vestidor y sin pararme a otra cosa más que a apagar la luz, me dirigí con el bolso oscilando enérgicamente, a mi lado, de nuevo en dirección al estudio de Edward.

Cuando llegué sin aliento ante las puertas entreabiertas, entré sin más ceremonias, y me encontré con que Edward, no estaba solo, así que me paré en seco. Todas las luces estaban encendidas, dándole al cálido y masculino estudio, un cierto aire de Cuartel General en plena crisis. En plena Crisis de los Misiles en Cuba, por lo menos.

El Puto Amo paseaba nervioso detrás de su escritorio y aunque tenía espacio como para poder bailar, si hubiese querido, se limitaba a dar tres zancadas nerviosas en una dirección, y de nuevo tres de vuelta en la dirección contraria, con una mano en un bolsillo y la otra pasándola de forma compulsiva por su ya muy despeinado cabello. Mucho más que de costumbre, y eso no era una buena señal.

La Sra. Marshall estaba sentada en uno de los sillones de brazos delante de la mesa de Edward, con actitud seria y grave. Call permanecía de pie, junto a la mesa de Edward. Entre la Sra. Marshall y él, en la postura tan característica de todos los hombres de seguridad, es decir, completamente estático, con las manos cruzadas delante, las piernas ligeramente separadas, y la mirada fija en algún punto de la pared de enfrente, falsamente ausente.

Edward levantó la cabeza, y me lanzó una mirada exasperada, acompañada de un pequeño bufido.

-Pasa Isabella, no te quedes en la puerta. Siéntate. – La impaciencia era algo físico en esa habitación, una persona más entre nosotros, bastante grande, por cierto. Y las actitudes, daban una clara muestra de que la amenaza contra mí, era algo serio. O al menos, se estaba tratando como algo serio.

Avancé hasta el sillón que quedaba libre, y me senté. Al hacerlo, Edward me miró atentamente, evaluando cada uno de mis gestos. Sus ojos recorrieron cada centímetro de mi cuerpo, desde la cara, los pechos, mis caderas, mis piernas, y justo cuando me sentaba, bajaron hasta mis zapatos. Hasta mis planas y poco sugerentes bailarinas.

Me sonrojé, como una niña que ha sido pillada en falta, crucé los tobillos en un acto reflejo, y los retiré de puntillas bajo el sillón, tratando de esconder lo más posible mis cómodos zapatos. Dejé el bolso en el suelo, y crucé las manos sobre el regazo. Ufff… ¿Por qué me sentía tan… evaluada?

-¿Es ese el bolso que contiene el cisne? – Edward me hablaba todavía de pie, con las manos en los bolsillos. Alto, fuerte, imponente y glorioso. Ese traje gris oscuro, le sentaba como un guante, y resaltaba sus magníficas facciones.

-Sí. – Susurré de forma ronca. Lo recogí del suelo, y lo puse sobre la mesa. Me preguntaba por el papel que jugaría la Sra. Marshall en esa reunión.

En ese momento, la Sra. Marshall, que hasta ese momento había permanecido en un segundo plano, con un perfil bajo, se levantó de su sillón, abrió el bolso con exquisita delicadeza, y me atrevería a decir que con respeto. Lanzó una breve mirada al interior, y cuando localizó el puñetero cisne, hizo algo que me dejó aún más descolocada que de costumbre.

Estiró el brazo en dirección a Call, que le tendió una pinza larga y metálica. La introdujo en el bolso, y sacó la figura algo arrugada del cisne. ¡Oh, joder! No sé si serían cosas mías, pero la línea roja del cuello parecía destacar como si fuese un puto anuncio de neón. El estómago me dio un doloroso vuelco, y en ese momento agradecía no haber cenado apenas.

Edward supervisaba toda la escena absolutamente concentrado en los movimientos precisos de la Sra. Marshall, todavía de pie tras su escritorio, y con las manos en los bolsillos, juraría que apretándolas en dos puños, para evitar intervenir. Call le tendió una segunda pinza, y colocó una base rígida de goma negra sobre la mesa.

¡Mierda! Yo me estaba perdiendo algo importante, porque que la Sra. Marshall, esa que según Edward era la administradora de la casa, y se encargaba de "algunas cosas más", entre ellas, hacer el cappuccino más delicioso que jamás hubiese probado, se comportaba como si supiese realmente lo que estaba haciendo, y Edward la observaba de cerca, pero sin intervenir.

Y Call, el hombre de seguridad, el hombre de confianza de Edward, permanecía en la actitud que tendría el segundo de a bordo, no el capitán. Ese papel lo interpretaba la Sra. Marshall. La polifacética Sra. Marshall, que cada vez que la veía, parecía haber ascendido en el escalafón del imperio de Edward.

Colocó la figura del cisne con cuidado sobre la superficie de goma, entonces Call sacó una pequeña cámara de vídeo, y comenzó a grabar la figura de papel desde todos los ángulos y puntos de vista imaginables.

-Es una cámara que reproduce figuras en tres dimensiones. – Me aclaró Edward ante lo que debió de ser mi cara de total estupefacción.

Le lancé una mirada confusa, fruncí el ceño, y seguí pendiente de los movimientos de Call, con creciente fascinación.

Acto seguido, La Sra. Marshall comenzó a deshacer la figura, con movimientos precisos de las dos pinzas que sujetaba en ambas manos, hasta dejarla en una simple hoja de papel, marcada por las dobleces, con algunas inconexas pequeñas líneas rojas. Ya no parecía tan amenazante.

La miramos todos, y ella dio la vuelta a la hoja sujeta por una esquina con las pinzas. De nuevo otra vuelta. La puso al trasluz, y volvió a dejarla sobre la superficie de goma negra.

-No hay mensajes aparentes. – Dijo con una voz profesional, y desprovista de cualquier emoción.

Edward asintió de forma solemne como toda respuesta. La Sra. Marshall inclinó levemente la cabeza hacia Call, y éste le tendió una bolsa de plástico con cierre adhesivo, como las que se usan en las películas de policías para guardar pruebas.

Yo ni siquiera había pensado en la posibilidad de que tuviese un mensaje escrito por dentro.

-¿Recuerdas algo más que no me hayas contado? – Esa vez Edward se dirigía a mí. Alcé la cabeza, negué en silencio, y volví a bajarla. Ocupada como estaba, en analizar todos los nuevos datos y conclusiones que había sacado de esa reveladora reunión del Gabinete de Crisis.

-¿Cuáles son las medidas que debemos adoptar primero? – La voz firme y autoritaria de Edward me sacó de nuevo de mi ensimismamiento.

-Las medidas a adoptar, ya se han tomado con anterioridad. Y la Srta. Swan vive en esta casa. Es todo lo que debemos hacer por ahora. Eso, y aparentar absoluta normalidad. – Edward volvió a asentir, como si lo que hubiese escuchado de la Sra. Marshall, no le sorprendiese en absoluto.

-¿Eso es todo? –

-Es todo Señor Cullen. Se tratará el asunto con absoluta confidencialidad. Como siempre. – La Sra. Marshall inclinó la cabeza como despedida, y salió del estudio seguida por Call, que llevaba la bolsa con la arrugada hoja de papel a la que se había reducido mi amenaza. No sin antes dedicarme una mirada cálida y reconfortante.

Yo estaba como idiotizada. Incapaz de reaccionar. ¿Qué coño estaba pasando aquí? De repente la cálida y hogareña Sra. Marshall, se había convertido en una especie de jefe de policía, al servicio de Edward.

-Isabella. – Reaccioné ante la voz de Edward, y levanté la cabeza para mirarlo a los ojos. Lo encontré justo delante de mí. Su olor me golpeó con la fuerza de una certeza.

Ese era mi hombre, al que amaba, y el que me protegía con todos los medios a su alcance. Y él también me amaba, por alguna extraña casualidad, suerte, o trampa del destino.

Por fin reaccioné, y me levanté despacio del sillón, controlando mis movimientos, y extendí mis manos hacia él, como pidiendo permiso para acercarme. ¿Recibiría mi castigo en ese momento? Una parte de mí, quería ese castigo con todas las fuerzas de mi alma, y otra, lo temía seriamente, siendo como era, plenamente consciente de las "habilidades" de Edward, en cuanto a disciplina se refería. Ese hombre no sabía hacer nada a medias…

Pero la mirada que me lanzó Edward, me heló la sangre, y me detuvo inmediatamente. Él sujetó mis manos por las muñecas con algo más de fuerza que la habitual en él. Arrugué la nariz y siseé un poco, en ese momento recordé mi desafortunada caída de la Vertical Pole, me las había lastimado y el gesto de Edward, me dolió un poco, pero nada serio. No estaban tan mal como yo pensé que las tendría en el momento de caerme.

-Dame las llaves de tu apartamento. – Negué con la cabeza.

-Las tiene Call. No se las pedí de nuevo. – Por alguna extraña razón, eso pareció gustarle, porque la fiereza de sus ojos se suavizó imperceptiblemente.

-Quédate en el dormitorio, y espérame. Tenemos una conversación pendiente. –

Solo pude asentir de forma triste, tanto su actitud, como su entonación, no auguraban nada bueno para mí.

-Ahora. – Me soltó despacio las muñecas, de una forma, que para alguien que no tuviese como principal motivación en la vida, observar cada pequeño gesto de Edward, por insignificante que pareciese, habría pasado por alto completamente. Pero no pasó desapercibido para mí.

Me di la vuelta despacio, reticente a dejar de verlo de nuevo, aunque fuese por poco tiempo, y dirigí mis pasos hacia la puerta doble de su estudio.

-Edward… Por favor, ten cuidado. – Lo dije de espaldas a él, ya en la puerta para salir del estudio, pero giré un poco la cabeza al pronunciar estas palabras, de forma que él pudiese ver mi perfil cabizbajo, y yo tuviese una fugaz visión de su amada figura.

No hubo respuesta por su parte, y yo continué mi camino como si soportase una losa sobre el pecho.

Quizás Edward supiese que me dolían un poco las muñecas… Sacudí la cabeza para ahuyentar ese pensamiento. Me estaba volviendo completamente paranoica. Lo más probable es que viese mi gesto de dolor al sujetarme por ellas.

Subí de nuevo las escaleras con paso cansino y resignado. Me sentía triste por todo lo sucedido. En ese momento no me pareció tan brillante la idea de ocultarle lo del cisne y las fotos, hasta que regresase. ¿Había sido un error? ¿Uno más que añadir a una larga lista? No estaba segura.

Vi por el ventanal cómo Edward se metía de nuevo en el coche, poniéndose bien las solapas del abrigo de camino, mientras que Call sostenía la puerta abierta.

Call. No debí ocultárselo. Esperaba de todo corazón que mi estupidez no tuviese consecuencias para su empleo. Él lo había hecho bien, de ninguna forma podía haberse percatado de la ausencia de las fotos.

Pero se lo oculté deliberadamente, y quizás lo hubiese metido en un grave problema con Edward. No soportaba el cargo de conciencia.

El Mercedes negro desapareció gradualmente en la noche ante mis ojos. No sabía con certeza hacia dónde se dirigía Edward, suponía que a mi apartamento pero... ¿Y si no volvía? ¿Y si había decidido quedarse en otra parte a pasar la noche? ¿Estaría tan enfadado como para no querer estar a mi lado? ¿Dormiría en el hotel? ¿Buscaría a otra mujer?

Tuve que sentarme para tratar de controlar la desbocada carrera en solitario, que había emprendido mi corazón. Comencé a marearme a causa de haber dejado de respirar durante mi angustiosa reflexión. En ese momento, me resultó una posibilidad inquietantemente certera. Pero no, él mismo había dicho que lo esperase, que teníamos una conversación pendiente. Si había dicho que volvería, sin duda lo haría.

¡Ay, Dios mío…! ¿Sería capaz de abandonarme por… mentirle? No, no, no, no… No podía permitirme el lujo de volver a dejar que mis inseguridades rigiesen mi vida. Sacudí enérgicamente la cabeza y me obligué a centrarme en lo más urgente.

Call iba con él. Y Edward era perfectamente capaz de defenderse por sí mismo, aún así, tuve miedo de que alguien estuviese agazapado en el apartamento y le hiciese daño.

Pasé más de dos horas de interminable agonía, procurando sujetar con la rienda corta, los desbocados pensamientos perniciosos y deprimentes que tanto sufrimiento me habían provocado en el pasado. Edward me amaba, y yo me sentía capaz de soportar cualquier castigo que quisiese imponerme. De esa línea de pensamiento, no tenía intención de moverme ni un solo ápice, a menos que Edward me explicase muy despacio, que me había dejado de amar de forma fulminante.

Y quería que me explicase, en qué consistía exactamente, el papel de la Sra. Marshall. Era realmente frustrante, no saber a qué se dedicaba cada persona que me rodeaban de forma habitual. No me gustaba andar a ciegas. Y no era justo.

En eso andaba cuando las luces del Mercedes, volvieron a aparecer por el camino de acceso a la casa. Yo me encontraba caminando de forma nerviosa por toda la habitación, así que no me detuve ni a pensar. Entré en el vestidor, y cambié mis cómodos zapatos por los Pigalle, yo sabía muy bien, que al menos un pequeño porcentaje de los pensamientos de Edward, irían hacia esos zapatos. Cualquier distracción, o paliativo, sería más que bien venido para la bronca que me esperaba.

Esperé en vano a que Edward subiese a nuestro dormitorio. A esas alturas de la noche, yo estaba al borde de un colapso nervioso. Me había dicho que lo esperase allí. Pero cuando ya no pude más con la incertidumbre, me atreví a salir a buscarlo. Prefería mil veces salir al encuentro de mi futuro inmediato, que quedarme a esperarlo, desesperada.

Bajé despacio las escaleras, marcando un ritmo inconfundible con los tacones de doce centímetros en el suelo de madera. Era extraño, pero esos tacones imposibles, tenían la desconcertante capacidad de darme seguridad en mí misma.

La casa estaba en penumbra, así que me dirigí hacia la luz que se proyectaba por las puertas entreabiertas del estudio de Edward. Me detuve unos segundos ante ellas, inspirando profundamente, tratando de reunir un valor que no aparecía por ninguna parte, y acostumbrándome al atronador sonido de mi corazón en mis oídos.

-Entra Isabella. – La profunda y dura voz de Edward llegó hasta mí. Abrí los ojos alarmada ante su invitación. Pero procuré tranquilizarme todo lo que pude, dada la situación. Mi mente racional, esa que construía edificios, me gritaba que seguramente, había oído los tacones aproximándose hacia su estudio.

Abrí las puertas despacio, en un alarde de valentía que no sentía en realidad, y me encontré con un Edward sentado tras su escritorio, con una copa empezada sobre su mesa y viendo algo en su ordenador, que cambiaba en una rápida sucesión, porque el tenue reflejo de pálidos colores, cambiaba, y se proyectaba sobre su perfecto rostro, esculpido en mármol blanco, que me miraba directamente, y con una expresión dura e indescifrable. De nuevo las luces eran suaves, estaba casi en penumbra.

Me detuve en mitad de su imponente despacho, sin atreverme a acercarme más. Edward volvió a mirarme de arriba abajo, pero esa vez, yo llevaba los zapatos adecuados. Podría jurar que eso fue lo que le hizo estrechar los ojos imperceptiblemente. Había visto mi jugada para tratar de aplacarlo con total claridad. Como de costumbre.

Se levantó de su sillón, le dio un nuevo trago a su copa, sin romper el fuerte contacto de sus ojos en los míos y rodeó como su mesa para acercarse a mí, con la copa en la mano. Con esos movimientos fluidos y elegantes de depredador peligroso que yo conocía bien, manteniéndose a una distancia prudente. Demasiado prudente según mi parte más audaz. Él no parecía sentirse incómodo con la situación en la que estábamos, pero yo no podía soportarla más. Tendría que romper el hielo. Decidí tantear la superficie, sin arriesgar demasiado.

-¿Has cenado? – No obtuve ninguna respuesta, aparte de la intimidante forma en la que me estaba mirando. Permanecimos en silencio durante una eternidad, en la que sus ojos iban ganando en intensidad. Dando rodeos no llegaría a ninguna parte, debería ir directa al grano.

-¿Has visto algo extraño en mi apartamento? – Mi voz cada vez sonaba más temblorosa y débil, yo "suponía" que había ido a mi apartamento, pero no estaba segura. Tampoco obtuve la menor respuesta. Estaba empezando a ponerme nerviosa de verdad, y comencé a juguetear con la pulsera y a morderme el labio. En una escala del uno al diez, Edward conseguía de mí un veinte. Siempre. En todos los campos.

-Desnúdate. –

Esa simple palabra flotó en el aire entre nuestros cuerpos, como algo tangible y vibrante. Dudé unos segundos, pero sus ojos me urgían a obedecerlo. Así que respiré hondo, bajé la mirada y empecé a activar los mecanismos necesarios, para sumergirme en el proceso mental que necesitaba, para poder ser sumisa ante él. Todo eso resultaba muy confuso, no estábamos en el Cuarto de Juegos, pero yo percibía que él estaba en su faceta dominante y controladora ante mí. Y dudaba mucho de que quisiese sexo antes de la bronca. Aún así…

Con manos inseguras, me quité el amplio cárdigan y lo dejé con cuidado sobre el brazo del sofá que tenía a mi lado. Alcancé el bajo de mi vestido de lana, y comencé a subirlo por mi cuerpo. Lo saqué por la cabeza, y lo dejé sobre el cárdigan. Despacio, eché los brazos hacia atrás, hasta que desabroché el cierre del sujetador con dedos temblorosos, y liberé suavemente mis pechos. Lo dejé sobre la creciente pila de ropa que estaba formando. Por último, enganché con los pulgares el filo de mis pequeñas braguitas, y las deslicé despacio por mis muslos abajo, hasta que llegué a mis tobillos, entonces saqué primero un pie, con cuidado de no enganchar un tacón en el filo de encaje, y después el otro, mientras que sujetaba la pequeña prenda con dedos temblorosos.

Me incorporé, dejé las braguitas junto a las otras y situé sobre mi vientre el colgante de la llave, que se había desplazado. Me atreví a mirar a Edward a través de mis pestañas, se había apoyado en su escritorio con actitud indolente y hacía girar despacio el líquido ámbar en su vaso. Estaba a punto de descalzarme, cuando su voz me detuvo.

-Es suficiente. Esta conversación la vamos a tener contigo así de desnuda ante mí. Para que aprendas a no dejarme con la palabra en la boca, cuando estemos hablando, por muy… desnuda… que te sientas, así es como te quiero. En cuerpo y alma, Isabella. –

Hizo hincapié en la palabra "alma". Tragué en seco, procuré ignorar la convulsión en mi vientre, entrelacé mis dedos a mi espalda, y me dispuse a someterme a cualquier castigo que Edward tuviese pensado para mí. Ya sabía a lo que me enfrentaba cuando tuve la magnífica idea de mentirle. Enderecé la espalda, pero mantuve la mirada en el suelo.

¿Cómo era posible que estuviese húmeda? ¡Por Dios…! ¡Con la que se me venía encima!

-Deja los brazos a tus costados, donde yo pueda verlos. –

No tenía ni idea de por qué me pidió eso. Pero me apresuré a adoptar la postura que me había pedido, procurando ignorar que no sabía qué hacer con mis dedos.

Por mi visión periférica pude ver cómo Edward se incorporaba de la mesa, y avanzaba despacio hacia mí. Mi respiración comenzó a ser errática y superficial y elevaba mis pechos en cada trabajosa inspiración.

-Quiero que te dirijas a mí con respeto en todo momento. Tus castigos forman parte de mi esencia, de lo que soy y de lo que espero de ti. En estos casos, también deberás llamarme Señor. – Me limité a asentir brevemente con la cabeza. Ya había percibido con anterioridad el aura de dominación tan evidente que tenían los castigos, y siempre había reaccionado de forma respetuosa. En ese momento no estuve segura, pero creía que lo único que me había faltado antes, era haberlo llamado Señor. Un nuevo paso hacia mi sumisión. Sorprendentemente, no me pilló desprevenida, era algo que de forma inconsciente estaba esperando desde hacía tiempo.

Se situó a mi espalda, y me hizo notar su aliento sobre mi hombro y espalda desnudos, erizando deliciosamente mi piel bajo su soplo. No podía evitarlo. Me sentía triste y abatida por haberle mentido, aunque tuviese una buena razón, pero su sola presencia me excitaba más allá de cualquier lógica. De repente uno de sus brazos se cerró posesivamente desde delante, alrededor de mi cintura, aprisionando mis brazos de camino, y pegándome contra un costado de su cuerpo. Di un respingo, impresionada por la fuerza y determinación que desprendía ese gesto. Comencé a temblar de pies a cabeza, sujeta por su agarre en torno a mí.

-Me has mentido Isabella. – Dejó un suave beso con la boca abierta sobre mi hombro, y me retiró el pelo hacia el otro, con la mano que sujetaba su vaso, lo que provocó un suave tintineo de los hielos cerca de mi oído. Pero ese beso, no era un beso suave, era un beso contenido. Al igual que su voz profunda y cargada de deseo. Pero con un peligroso filo que la aceraba.

Despacio noté el ancho vaso con hielo, que contenía algo que olía como whiskey, posarse despacio sobre la parte superior de mis nalgas. Ondulé mis caderas huyendo del súbito contacto frío del cristal, y expulsé el aire de golpe por la impresión, pero Edward me sujetó con más fuerza contra él. Si estuviese completamente pegado a mí, estaba segura de que podría notar su dura erección, pero me la ocultaba de forma deliberada. Lentamente, Edward comenzó a subir el vaso por mi espina dorsal, lanzando así miles de mensajes contradictorios a mi cuerpo. Percibía lo amenazante de su actitud, y el monumental cabreo que hacía que le hirviese la sangre, pero en ningún momento tuve miedo. Confiaba en él ciegamente. Edward nunca me haría daño.

Así que cerré mis manos en dos fuertes puños, y aguanté todo lo estática que pude, el recorrido del vaso con hielo por mi espalda, y la pesada respiración de Edward sobre mi hombro desnudo. Entonces supe por qué Edward me quería con los brazos así, era realmente difícil mantener esa postura, ante semejante situación tan tensa. Me quería nerviosa, y alerta. Cuando llegó a mi nuca, Edward hundió su nariz en el hueco entre mi hombro y cuello, e inspiró profundamente.

-¿Qué debería hacer contigo, Isabella? – Murmuró sobre mi piel, dejando pequeños besos entre las palabras. Sólo pude jadear como respuesta, incapaz de encontrar mi voz, ni de articular una sola palabra con los músculos de mi garganta. Edward desplazó la copa en mi nuca, hacia un hombro primero, y luego hacia el otro, para retomar de nuevo el camino por mi espalda abajo, tanteando mi cintura, hasta llegar a mis nalgas, donde la presionó contra mi piel, haciéndolo rodar entre la palma de su larga mano y mi trasero, en el gesto más eróticamente amenazante que alguien pudiese concebir. Noté con asombrosa lucidez, el contacto con el duro cristal, y su frío contenido, deslizándose perezosamente sobre mi piel, describiendo la curva de mi nalga derecha hacia el centro, detenerse entre ambas, ir y volver en ese pequeño recorrido, y finalmente, con los mismos movimientos fluidos, terminar por la curva de mi nalga izquierda.

Yo me mordía el labio con fuerza, para intentar sofocar el gemido que luchaba por salir en mi garanta.

De repente soltó su abrazo sobre mi cuerpo, y perdí el contacto con el suyo. Caminó despacio hasta su mesa, soltó el vaso de whiskey y se giró de nuevo para encaminarse hacia donde yo permanecía temblorosa y sintiendo una desconcertante mezcla de miedo y excitación.

Edward tiró de mi brazo y me aprisionó entre los suyos, de forma que si hubiese querido escapar de su cárcel, no lo hubiese conseguido. No hubiese podido moverme ni un solo centímetro. Enredó sus dedos en mi cabello y tiró de él, obligándome a mirarlo. Era su forma preferida de sujetarme, con un simple gesto, me tenía completamente inmóvil, tanto a la hora de imponer su opinión, como para el sexo. En cualquier caso, era un gesto muy eficaz para someterme. Yo era dolorosamente consciente de cada pliegue de su ropa contra mi cuerpo desnudo, mientras que con su otra mano, me clavaba los dedos en la piel de mi cintura, para mantenerme completamente pegada a él. En ese momento noté contra mi vientre, su enorme y dura erección.

-Me has mentido Isabella. – La repetición de la sentencia, no hizo sino remarcar la importancia que Edward le daba. Eso llenó de cristales de hielo mi estómago. Hizo el amago de besarme, pero se detuvo a pocos centímetros de mis labios implorantes, que lo esperaban entreabiertos, listos para recibirlo. Clavé los dedos en su duro pecho, en un gesto mudo de súplica.

-¿Por qué lo has hecho? – Jadeé desesperada y temblorosa. Conseguía intimidarme con sólo el sonido de su voz, con la entonación adecuada. Y esa situación estaba cargada de tensión sexual teñida de enfado. La sombra de un castigo memorable, planeaba sobre mi cabeza. Más bien sobre mi trasero.

-Por favor… yo… yo sólo… – Lo dije en un murmullo incoherente, apenas audible. Entonces, en un rápido movimiento, aprisionó mi labio inferior entre sus dientes, mordiéndolo suavemente, y tirando hacia atrás, hasta que lo liberó. Mi vientre se estremeció placenteramente ante su gesto, y tuve que contenerme para no arquearme en busca de más contacto con su polla.

-¿Tienes una ligera idea de lo que supondría para mí que algo te sucediese? – ¡Oh, Edward…! Bajo todo ese apocalíptico cabreo, él estaba asustado por mí… Procuré relajarme con el pensamiento de que era mi hombre, mi Puto Amo, el que cuidaba de mí, y quién me amaba. Edward consideraba el hecho de protegerme, como su "obligación, y devoción".

-¿Crees que soy tu semental, Isabella? – Esa frase echó por tierra mis pobres intentos para tranquilizarme. Es como si con él, siempre estuviese en una montaña rusa emocional. La conversación había tomado un giro que yo no esperaba, y eso me produjo un latigazo de puro miedo, que me tensó más de lo que ya estaba. Abrí los ojos alarmada y lo miré a los suyos.

-¡No! – Mi voz salió más aguda de lo normal. La angustia la estaba estrangulando.

-¿Crees que estoy aquí sólo para follarte como necesitas ser follada, Isabella? – Podría jurar que esos ojos serían capaz de fulminarme si se lo propusieran.

-No… Edw… Señor, por favor… – Ya no sabía ni cómo llamarlo. Era incapaz de elaborar cualquier pensamiento coherente. Sólo sentía un miedo visceral a que me abandonase.

-¿Recuerdas que te dije cuando te propuse que fueses mía, que habría cosas por las que te abandonaría directamente? – Me temblaron las rodillas, y Edward me sujetó con más fuerza en torno a mi cintura. Yo respiraba de forma pesada sobre su garganta, intentando recobrar algo de compostura. Tragué en seco, y decidí luchar por lo que quería. Levanté la cabeza, y busqué sus ojos de nuevo.

-Sí, lo recuerdo. Tengo esa conversación muy presente todos los días. – ¿Esa voz ronca y rasgada era la mía? No la hubiese reconocido jamás.

Edward acercó sus labios entreabiertos a los míos, y los mantuvo sin que se tocasen, tan cerca, que yo podía percibir el suave calor que desprendían los suyos. Me moría por moverme y terminar con la ínfima distancia que me separaba del paraíso. Pero permanecí obedientemente estática. Edward estaba tentándome, poniéndome a prueba, y sospechaba, que también poniéndose a prueba a sí mismo.

Un breve suspiro se escapó de sus gloriosos labios.

-No voy a dejarte, Isabella. Ya te he dicho en innumerables ocasiones, que soy un ser básicamente egoísta, y no quiero, ni puedo, separarme de ti. Te amo de forma agónicamente dolorosa... Pero te juro que estoy tentado de hacerlo. Debería abandonarte por lo que has hecho. – Me atrevería a asegurar que había cierta desesperación vibrando al final de sus palabras.

-¡No! Por favor… no me dejes. – En ese justo instante recordé que tenía manos, y me aferré a su cintura. Supe que sería capaz de hacerlo, sería capaz de dejarme, aunque me amase con toda su alma. El respeto era básico en nuestra relación, y él consideraba mi decisión, como una falta absoluta de respeto. Por eso me dijo lo del semental…

-¿Por qué me has mentido? – Ya podía poner lo mejor de mí en explicarme, y más me valía hacerlo bien y rápido. Decidí desnudar la verdad, dejarla sin rodeos que acabasen con la poca paciencia de Edward.

-No quise preocuparte. Tenías una reunión muy importante, y yo… yo estaba en tu casa, protegida, nada iba a pasarme aquí. –

Edward frunció el ceño, hasta que sus cejas casi se tocaron, y pequeñas arrugas poblaron su frente.

-Háblame de forma respetuosa, Isabella. ¿No me lo dijiste porque yo tenía una reunión? – Desplazó su dedo pulgar por la línea de mi mandíbula, mientras que los demás dedos permanecían enredados en el pelo.

-Tu tranquilidad… – Me soltó un rápido y sonoro azote con la mano que me sujetaba por la cintura. Di un respingo, pero me contuve. Me estaba saliendo de mi papel de sumisa. – Su tranquilidad, es lo más importante para mí, Señor. – Continué con la voz suave y procurando que sonase serena.

-¿Y por eso crees que puedes tomar decisiones en mi nombre? – Ese fue mi error. No tenía respuesta que justificase mi decisión, así que permanecí callada, temblando, y con la mirada fija en su pecho. Y me estaba sintiendo insoportablemente incómoda al llamarlo señor.

-¿Crees que eso te da derecho a ocultarme información relativa a tu seguridad? – De nuevo no tuve respuesta para esa pregunta.

-No lo entiendes. Mi tranquilidad reside en la seguridad y confianza que tengo en ti, y en tu entrega. ¿Qué tranquilidad puedo tener, al ser consciente de que estás dispuesta a mentirme? – Era en ese momento cuando debía jugar mi última carta. Alcé mis ojos de su pecho, y lo miré a los ojos de forma implorante.

-¿Puedo responderle al hombre al que amo con cada célula de mi cuerpo, Señor? – Me tembló la voz a causa de las lágrimas que me negaba a dejar escapar.

-Sí. – Ese solo monosílabo, sonó bastante más dulce que toda la conversación que habíamos mantenido.

-Gracias. Odio mentirte. Simplemente no puedo. – Confiaba en que de verdad fuese un hábil lector de personas, y que supiese leer la verdad en mí.

-Es cierto, no puedes. Pero eso no significa que no estés decidida a intentarlo. – Estuve a punto de flaquear, y deshacerme en lágrimas.

-¡No! No volveré a hacerlo. Lo prometo Edw… Señor… ¡Edward! no volveré a hacerlo. Se lo contaré todo. – Comencé a sentirme desesperada. Estaba perdiendo la batalla. Agaché de nuevo la cabeza, e intenté reprimir un sollozo sin demasiado éxito.

-Dime Isabella, ¿estás asustada por todo lo que está pasando? Para esta respuesta puedes tutearme. Te amo, estoy preocupado por ti, y espero tu contestación sincera. – Retiró un mechón de mi pelo, para situarlo detrás de mi oreja, en un gesto tierno y cariñoso, que me reconfortó, y me devolvió la seguridad que había perdido durante la noche.

-Sí. – Reafirmé mi respuesta asintiendo varias veces con la cabeza,

-¡Por fin una reacción normal! – Había un tono de alivio en su voz. ¿Pensaba Edward que mis reacciones no eran normales? Quizás estaba en lo cierto, ya que la amenaza contra mí no era lo que más me preocupaba.

-Pero no es por lo que crees. Tengo miedo de que me abandones. –

Se quedó sopesando mi respuesta unos segundos y después sonrió de medio lado negando con la cabeza mientras bufaba despacio.

-Eres una criatura desconcertante… y exasperante. Voy a castigarte por intentar mentirme Isabella. ¿Lo sabes, verdad? No puedo tolerar este tipo de comportamiento. – La promesa de un castigo, me pareció en ese momento la promesa del mismo cielo. No iba a abandonarme.

-Sí… lo sé. – Y me parecía fantástico, por todo lo que ello implicaba. A excepción de mi trasero.

-Ahora tienes una magnífica oportunidad. ¿Quieres contarme algo más? – ¡Oh, mierda! Tomé una rápida decisión, no podía arriesgarme a otra bronca como la que acabábamos de tener. Y si le ocultaba algo, tarde o temprano se enteraría. Y sólo Dios sabía las consecuencias que eso podría tener.

-Anoche… cuando estuve haciendo deporte en el gimnasio, no pude evitarlo, y bailé en la barra. – Ahí iba mi primera confesión.

-¿Eso es todo? – No pareció tomárselo demasiado mal, ya que lo dijo en un tono calmado.

-No, me resbalé por llevar los leggins de deporte, y terminé bailando en ropa interior. – La segunda confesión.

-¿Te resbalaste? – Entonces hizo algo completamente desconcertante, me acarició con mucho cuidado ambas muñecas. – ¿Por eso te duelen? – Era un hombre jodidamente observador. Eso me convenció de que había tomado la decisión correcta.

-No tuvo importancia, pude parar el golpe a tiempo, y apenas me hice daño. Pero eso no es todo. – Le lancé una mirada cauta. Pero Edward permanecía serio y hermético.

-Te escucho impaciente. – Inspiré para tomar valor y decirle lo que seguía.

-Nadé desnuda, y la tarde del Té benéfico, le pedí a Rosalie que buscase un apartamento para mí, en caso de que me abandonaras, pero la he llamado y le he dicho que deje de buscar. – Le solté la tercera y cuarta confesión a bocajarro y me preparé para soportar un nuevo chaparrón.

Edward se limitó a asentir, y permaneció pensativo unos segundos. Unos interminables segundos. Cuando por fin se dispuso a emitir mi sentencia, a mí me dolía el estómago a causa de los nervios.

-Eres una mujer realmente inquieta. Pero aunque a mí no me guste, tienes derecho a querer buscar un apartamento, en el caso improbable de que yo quisiese dejarte marchar, algo que no creo que pase nunca. Pero por otra parte, puedes ser tú la que quiera abandonarme… – Vale, esa reacción sí que no me la esperaba. ¿Edward comprensivo? ¿El Puto Amo entendía que yo pudiese querer un apartamento al que poder huir, si las cosas entre nosotros salían mal? ¡Qué coño! ¡Yo ya no quería ese Plan B!

-¡No! No, yo no quiero ir a ningún lado sin ti. Te amo Edward, Eres mi vida. – Él se limitó a lanzar una pequeña sonrisa y a acariciar el mechón que había colocado detrás de mi oreja.

-Con respecto a la piscina, no quiero que vuelvas a nadar desnuda cuando yo no esté aquí, pero por esta vez, lo dejaremos pasar ya que no te di instrucciones para ese caso, y sí te di permiso para nadar. – Eso me parecía justo.

-En lo referente a bailar en la barra… debo confesar que estaba esperándote. Sabía que ibas a caer en la tentación. Y me gusta que me lo hayas dicho. Lo valoro. – ¡Ay, joder! Las cosas habían salido muchísimo mejor de lo que yo esperaba. Mucho más allá de mis expectativas menos realistas. Saqué una rápida conclusión: Era más seguro para mi trasero, contarle las cosas a tiempo, y por mí misma. Tuve la sospecha de que era a ese punto, dónde él me había estado llevando con su actitud comprensiva. Demasiado comprensiva, tratándose del Puto Amo.

-Ahora vete a la cama, yo aún tengo trabajo que hacer, y estoy demasiado enfadado como para castigarte ahora. Podría hacerte daño con mucha facilidad y no quiero hacerlo. – ¡¿Qué? Eso fue un jarro de agua fría. Yo esperaba un castigo rápido, una sesión de sexo salvaje post-azotes, y dormir en sus brazos… Estuve a punto de hacerle un puchero, pero una parte de mí, le vio ciertas ventajas a retrasar el castigo, al menos, hasta que estuviese más calmado.

Pero él seguía muy enfadado y mi castigo se retrasaría, lo que provocó que mi ansiedad aumentase exponencialmente, porque me daba tiempo para hacer conjeturas sobre cómo sería. Esa noche me quedaba sin sexo, y encima me tenía que ir sola a la cama. Pero prefería todo eso, a la posibilidad de que me hiciese daño. No me había vuelto una completa inconsciente. Todavía…

-Piensa en el castigo que vas a recibir mañana. Y por qué. – Me había soltado, y se dirigía de vuelta a su sillón.

Ya. Ya estaba pensando en ello.

Me quedé pensativa unos instantes camino a la puerta, había algo que quería decirle antes de irme a la cama… Sola. Así que me detuve calculando la mejor forma de decírselo.

-¿Quieres decirme algo más? – Se había detenido, al ver mi actitud. Sonreí de forma tímida, contenta de que por una vez, su perspicacia, me facilitase las cosas.

-Edw… Señor, no he tenido la oportunidad de darte… darle las gracias por el maravilloso estudio que ha dispuesto para mí. Muchas gracias, no me lo esperaba, y me ha gustado muchísimo. – Lo dijo la Bella suave, coqueta y mimosa. Esa que no intervenía tanto como debiera, y que a Edward parecía gustarle bastante.

-Me alegro de que te guste, y de que estés empezando a valorar mi forma de cuidarte. – Era la constatación de un hecho. A Edward le gustaba mucho esa Bella, porque su dura expresión se había suavizado, y sus ojos brillaron de una forma no amenazante, por primera vez en toda la noche. Agaché la cabeza para tratar de ocultar una pequeña sonrisa de alivio que asomaba en mis labios, mientras que jugueteaba con la pulsera a mi espalda.

-Ven aquí a agradecérmelo como es debido. –

¡Oh, Dios…! Si hubiese llevado puesto el sujetador, habría ido a su encuentro saltando de alegría, pero como estaba completamente desnuda, a excepción de los Pigalle, que no eran como para saltar precisamente, me limité a acercarme contoneando suavemente mis caderas.

Edward me rodeó con sus fuertes brazos, y me estrechó contra su pecho. Con una mano me abrazaba con firmeza por la cintura, y con la otra, me sujetaba por la nuca. Yo enredé mis dedos en su cabello, y esperé su movimiento. Entonces me besó. Fue un beso largo, lento, suave, y arrasador. Nuestras lenguas se acariciaron dentro de mi boca. Mis labios se amoldaban a los suyos. Nuestras respiraciones se acompasaron. Y los dos nos saboreamos sin prisas, disfrutando de ese beso y de los mensajes que mandaba a mi cuerpo y mi cerebro. Ninguno de los dos estaba haciendo prisioneros.

Fue un beso de reencuentro. De "_te he echado de menos_". De "_te amo con toda mi alma_". Cuando nos separamos, me hormigueaban los labios, y me ardía todo el cuerpo de deseo. Lo miré sonriente y por fin lo sentí cercano, su expresión se había relajado imperceptiblemente, y me miraba con los ojos entornados.

-Estoy muy feliz de tenerlo de vuelta en casa, Señor. – Edward me lanzó una sonrisa canalla y arrogante, insoportablemente torcida y erótica que me derritió por dentro, y estuvo a punto de hacerme olvidar todo.

-Ya veremos si mañana sigues pensando lo mismo, después de que recibas tu castigo. Ahora, vete a la cama, no me esperes despierta. Eso es todo. – Me dejó un breve beso sobre los labios y retomó su camino hacia su sillón.

Suspiré resignada, así que recogí mi ropa del brazo del sofá dónde la había dejado. Después de recibir el castigo, estaría más que feliz, con el súper-sexo-post-azotes. Es durante el castigo, cuando no estaría nada contenta.

-Gracias, Señor. Buenas noches. – Le dije antes de salir del estudio.

-Buenas noches, Isabella. – No pude descifrar nada de esa última mirada que me echó. Se había vuelto a sentar en su sillón y parecía tener prisa por volver a concentrarse, en lo que quiera que sea que estuviese haciendo antes de mi llegada.

Cuando entré en el dormitorio, encendí la luz de mi mesilla, fui al vestidor a dejar mi ropa y los zapatos, me cepillé los dientes, me senté en el tocador para ponerme las cremas, me quité la cadena alrededor de mi cadera, y me metí entre las frías sábanas de seda.

Iba a ser una noche muy larga. Me giré para encarar su almohada vacía, e hice un repaso de todos los agotadores acontecimientos de la noche. Me desconcertaba mucho su famoso autocontrol, no era capaz de entender cómo podía resistirse, cuando me tenía desnuda, deseándome como me constaba que me deseaba… Y esa facilidad que tenía para inducirme a llamarlo Señor, y someterme…

¡Y era un maldito canalla manipulador! Se había mostrado comprensivo, de una forma totalmente inverosímil, para inculcarme la teoría de que era mucho mejor contárselo absolutamente todo. Sonreí vencida ante mi candidez, me llevaba por el camino que quería, fuese cual fuese, con una facilidad insultante.

¿Qué significarían el cisne y la desaparición de las fotos? Curiosamente, desde que Edward estaba encargándose de ese escabroso tema, me sentía mucho más relajada. Diría que incluso despreocupada en cierta forma.

Edward me protegería… Y me había vuelto a decir que me amaba… Sonreí contra la almohada. ¡Y al día siguiente me esperaba un nalgueo de dimensiones bíblicas! Eso me encogió el estómago, y espantó el sueño que estaba empezando a sentir.

Alejé ese temor todo lo que pude, no había forma de evitarlo y pensar en él, como me había "sugerido" Edward, no hacía sino aumentar la ansiedad ante el castigo. Así que concentré todas mis fuerzas en no luchar contra lo inevitable y en no sufrir con antelación. Esa sería mi pequeña rebeldía por haberme manipulado, para que le confesase todo lo que no tenía la más mínima intención de contarle.

Hice gala de una sangre fría que no sabía que tuviese, y me apliqué el famoso proverbio chino _"Si algo tiene solución, no te preocupes, y si no la tiene… ¿Para qué preocuparse?"._Y mi nalgueo no era negociable. Me giré un par de veces, hasta que encontré la postura cómoda, y me dejé arrastrar hacia un sueño profundo, reparador, y sin pesadillas. Estaba agotada física y emocionalmente.

La luz de la mañana se filtraba a través de mis párpados, devolviéndome despacio de nuevo al mundo real. Mi primer pensamiento fue para Edward, estiré la mano hacia su lado, y me encontré con las frías sábanas.

Abrí los ojos de golpe, y él no estaba en su lado. Es más, la almohada no había sido utilizada esa noche. Me incorporé en la cama algo alarmada, y al levantar la cabeza, vi a Edward mirándome a los pies de la cama con una expresión torturada, que trataba de ocultar bajo su habitual máscara dura e impenetrable. Pero yo había aprendido a interpretar los pequeños cambios en sus expresiones.

Tenía el pelo mojado, y vestía unos vaqueros azul oscuro, camisa blanca con dos botones desabrochados, y chaqueta de tweed en tono gris claro. Informal, dentro de su natural elegancia. No se había afeitado, y la luz de la mañana le arrancaba destellos grisáceos a sus ojos, potenciados por los reflejos de su chaqueta.

-Buenos días. – Saludé sonriendo solo a medias, mientras me retiraba el pelo de la cara, y me preguntaba por el aspecto que ofrecería yo. Pero sobretodo, me preguntaba por el porqué de su expresión.

-Buenos días. – ¡Oh, no! Ese tono no auguraba nada bueno. – Isabella, estás amenazada por estar conmigo, debes saber que si decides abandonarme, tendrás seguridad las veinticuatro horas del día, te garantizo que nada va a pasarte. Me encargaré de protegerte como si siguieses siendo mía. – Me lo dijo mientras se abrochaba la pulsera del reloj, tratando de aparentar una indiferencia, que yo sabía que era una simple fachada. Una muy buena fachada, era posible que antes, me hubiese engañado con ella. Pero ya no.

Parpadeé sorprendida ante sus palabras, y la forma fría y clínica de decirlas. Me llevó un par de segundos darme cuenta que de nuevo, estaba dándome la oportunidad de abandonarlo. ¡Qué pesado! ¿Cuántas veces tenía que repetírselo?

Bufé frustrada, y me dejé caer en la cama, enterrando de nuevo la cara en la almohada.

-Estoy tentada de aceptar, con tal de no volver a escuchar lo mismo otra vez. – Mi voz sonó ahogada por las plumas que rellenaban la almohada.

¡Mierda! Inhalé rápida y profundamente, a la vez que abrí los ojos de forma desorbitada, al darme cuenta, de a quién le había dicho eso.

Edward me sujetó con fuerza por el brazo, y resbalando sobre las traicioneras sábanas de seda, me sacó a rastras de la cama, mientras que me llevaba casi en volandas hacia el baño. Creo que grité por la impresión, pero no puedo estar segura.

-¡Alguien está pidiendo a gritos un buen escarmiento! – Nos detuvo justo en la puerta de cristal de la ducha. – Y ya sabes cómo me gusta darte todo lo que me pides. – Me metió sin contemplaciones dentro, y accionó los grifos que salían a chorros desde todas las direcciones.

-¡Te espero abajo en diez minutos y con el pelo seco! Tengo hambre, y hoy es sábado. – Salió despotricando del baño, e incluso me pareció escuchar alguna maldición mientras se alejaba.

Mierda, mierda, mierda… Me duché a la velocidad de la luz, me sequé el pelo a medias, me tragué en seco la píldora, me puse la cadena, el kimono y las bailarinas blancas que estaban fuera, y salí disparada por la puerta del dormitorio mientras me cerraba el cinturón. ¡Joder! ¡Mierda! ¿Cómo es posible que le dijese eso? ¡Precisamente hoy! ¿Habrá dormido algo? ¿Y dónde?

No tengo la menor idea de cómo me las apañé, pero el desayuno de Edward estaba listo en un tiempo récord, y servido en el pequeño comedor, incluyendo el mantel, servilletas, y toda la jodida parafernalia de la que a Edward le gustaba rodearse.

Él dejó a un lado su periódico, y miró de forma crítica mis cereales con yogurt, pero no dijo nada. Desayunamos en un tenso silencio que yo agradecí en el fondo. No estaba la situación como para complicarla más con una de nuestras cruentas guerras del desayuno. Y Edward parecía realmente determinado a cumplir su promesa de un buen escarmiento.

Edward me lanzaba miradas que yo procuraba ignorar con toda mi alma. Algo que conseguí con un relativo éxito fácil, distrayéndome con el "frívolo" pensamiento de mi inminente castigo. Pero Edward vestía como si fuese a salir a la calle…

-¿Has terminado? – Asentí mirándolo de forma cauta, mientras que dejaba mi taza vacía sobre su plato.

-Espérame desnuda en el vestidor. – Edward se levantó, y salió del comedor sin echar la vista atrás, y con ese andar elegante y decidido… ¡Espabila! Me levanté y retiré la mesa rápidamente, recogí la cocina, y subí a nuestro dormitorio, para hacer lo que me había pedido.

Estuve esperándolo de pié y desnuda, alrededor de cinco eternos minutos, en los que no paré de hacer conjeturas, sobre lo que me esperaba ese día. Y cada vez las perspectivas eran peores. Me estaba matando la incertidumbre de no saber lo que tendría planeado para mí. Seguramente algo muy especial, dado el motivo del castigo.

Cuando estaba a punto de dejarme vencer por los nervios, y tratar de controlar mi respiración estaba dejando de ser efectivo, Edward entró en el dormitorio, y se comportó como si yo no estuviese allí desnuda, y al borde del colapso nervioso.

-Ponte un par de medias negras de rejilla, sin liguero, y los zapatos que llevabas anoche. –

Me apresuré a obedecerlo. Me puse unas medias negras de rejilla, con auto-sujeción, adornadas con dos pequeños lazos de raso en la parte posterior, y salté dentro de los Pigalle. Edward observaba con ojos oscuros, cada uno de mis movimientos sin perder un solo detalle, lo que contribuía a empeorar mi estado de nervios. Me sentía insoportablemente torpe y lenta.

Una vez que hube terminado con lo que me pidió, se acercó a las perchas, y sacó un vestido de punto de seda azul Prusia. Se acercó y me rodeó hasta situarse en mi espalda. El vestido se abría completamente por delante, así que eché los brazos hacia atrás, y me vistió con él. De forma lenta y suave, subió el vestido por mis brazos, hasta dejarlo colocado sobre mis hombros, con un breve y electrizante contacto de sus manos en mi piel. El suave tejido acariciaba mi cuerpo a medida que lo cubría. A continuación se situó delante de mí, y lo cerró cruzándolo sobre mi cuerpo desnudo, y abrochándolo con un cierre oculto.

Me giró, y me situó delante del espejo. El vestido tenía un profundo escote en forma de V, que dejaba al descubierto el nacimiento de mis pechos, y evidenciaba que no llevaba sujetador bajo él. Edward se pegó a mi cuerpo por la espalda, y abrió suavemente el escote del vestido, descubriendo así mis tensos pezones, que acarició delicadamente con las yemas de sus dedos, mandando deliciosas descargas de deseo, directamente a mi sexo.

Yo incliné la cabeza hacia atrás, recostándola en su pecho, y dejé escapar un lascivo jadeo.

-Este color te favorece más que ningún otro, resalta la perfección de tu piel. Y estás deliciosamente accesible para mí. – Susurró acariciando mi oreja con sus labios. Un estremecimiento de puro placer me recorrió la espalda, y llegó a cada zona erógena de mi cuerpo. Sobre todo a una muy concreta, que se humedeció con una vergonzosa rapidez. Reafirmó sus ardientes palabras con una mano, que dejó uno de mis pechos para abrir el vestido a la altura de mi sexo, y acariciarlo con suaves toques.

Yo miraba a través del espejo, cómo hacía de mí su voluntad, con creciente fascinación. Sonrió sobre mi oreja y cerró el vestido todo lo que se podía cerrar.

-Ya estás lista. Coge tu bolso, nos vamos de compras. – ¡¿Qué?

-Edward, es… estoy prácticamente desnuda… – Comencé a balbucear nerviosa.

-Shsss… ¿Crees que voy a exhibirte por ahí como si no me importases? Vamos a ir a una tienda, dónde nos están esperando en un salón privado. Nadie va a verte así de tentadora. Solamente yo. – Me acariciaba la mejilla de forma tranquilizadora, mientras que nuestras miradas se conectaban en el espejo. Edward vio la duda en mis ojos, y estrechó los suyos de tal forma, que el mensaje de que lo obedeciese sin cuestionarme nada, llegó claramente a mi cabeza.

-No discutas. Vamos a comportarnos con absoluta normalidad, no voy a permitir que nada te suceda. ¿Confías en mí, verdad? – Edward era la única persona que podía unir en la misma conversación las palabras _"absoluta normalidad"_ y _"nos están esperando en un salón privado"_, sin que sonase extraño en absoluto.

-Ciegamente. – Lo dije con una completa convicción.

-Buena chica. Nada va a sucederte. Tienes mi palabra. – Sin más alargó un brazo, descolgó un abrigo negro, y me lo puso, cogí el bolso con mi cartera, y me llevó de la mano en dirección al garaje.

Edward me ayudó a entrar, y se detuvo unos instantes a comprobar algo en su teléfono.

Una vez sentada en el asiento de cuero del Alas de Gaviota, yo luché por cerrar mi vestido, o cubrirme con el abrigo, pero la mano de Edward, que ya estaba en el asiento del conductor, se cerró sobre las mías, deteniéndome. Las retiré, y observé con el deseo pulsando en mi vientre, cómo Edward volvía a separar los laterales del vestido, descubriendo el inicio de las medias, y hasta mi cadera izquierda, y recorría la zona con leves caricias de su largo dedo índice. ¡Las maravillas que ese dedo lograba hacer…!

Mi sonrisa torcida favorita relampagueó con malicia en su rostro. Arrancó el coche, y salimos a toda velocidad en dirección a esa misteriosa tienda.

Parecía que Edward se encontraba mucho más tranquilo esa mañana, al menos, en lo que a mi amenaza se refería. Seguramente, durante la noche él habría obtenido algún tipo de información, que le permitía comportarse así. De lo contrario, apostaría mi sueldo de un mes, a que no me dejaría salir a la puerta de la calle, exactamente igual que el día anterior.

Avanzamos a toda velocidad en dirección a la ciudad. Los dos sumidos en un tenso silencio, que se veía aligerado por momentos, gracias a las redondas y suaves notas de jazz que sonaban en el magnífico equipo de sonido del coche. Estaba tomándole el gusto a ese tipo de música.

-¿Dónde vamos, Edward? – Por fin me atrevía a preguntar, cuando nos hallábamos inmersos en el tráfico de Seattle.

-La tienda a la que nos dirigimos, es mi favorita, allí he comprado varias cosas para ti. Vamos a Coco de Mer y vas a utilizar tu tarjeta negra, para comprarme un regalo. –

Le sonreí con las cejas levantadas y los ojos muy abiertos. Ese hombre no dejaba de sorprenderme. Edward me devolvió una sonrisa, que en ese momento no supe interpretar bien.

-Así es Srta. Swan, he descubierto que me gusta mucho que me haga regalos, y este en concreto, me va a gustar muchísimo y lo voy a estrenar muy rápido. – Me moría de curiosidad.

-Ahora me tiene realmente intrigada Señor Cullen. – Edward ensanchó su sonrisa, y me pareció ver algo peligroso en ella, que viajó directamente a mi sexo. Mi clítoris latió como respuesta.

-Para ser más exactos, quiero que me hagas tres regalos. Voy a permitirte elegir tres implementos con los que te gustaría ser azotada por mí. Los vas a pagar con tu tarjeta… me los vas a ofrecer para tu castigo. Yo elegiré uno de ellos, y te azotaré con él. –

Expulsé todo el aire de golpe, todo el aire que había estado reteniendo de forma inconsciente, mientras que el Puto Amo me desvelaba los inquietantes planes que tenía para mí.

* * *

¡Ay,joder! :S Sep, ya... ya me imagino lo que me vais a decir...

Como siempre, muchísimas gracias a: sophia18, Naobi Chan, Maite, Ninna Cullen, Poemusician, lEOna gUAraNI CUllEN SWan, camela, Bite Me Sr. Cullen, Paolastef, elena robsten, Lucimell-Elysita, Ericastelo, TataXOXO, Liyus-C, Jeli, yu, whit cullen, beakis, Nikola Caracola, cyndi-cullen, aurorabg, Belewyn, Verota, Irga, tlebd, jamlvg, lanenisita, niita94, CindyLo, , PaulaM8, lorenalove, V, Gegargas, larosaderosas, robsten-pattinson, , AleCullen, Yzza, macel333, claudi17, deathxrevenge, klaiva, alimago, VictoriamarieHale, zujeyane, Estefaniaalicecullen, EDWARD-BELLA-MANSON, Ginegine, Yudi, Ccytig, Elyta, Dreams Hunter, MaxiPau, Gabisita Black, madelinedarkgirl, catitacullen, bellaliz, , cutita, marivifc, NuRySh, liduvina, lilycorea, sandynin, calalis, maryecullen78, magymc, angels46, alma alv, gene, Danika20, aridkell12, Milhoja, MariaNgel, Cullen Vigo, .Cullen, CaroBell, DianElizz, Anaheli.C, sianita, Jade Cullen Masen, MELI8114, GoAsKEmily, Ana, tolola, Maki Salvatore, Sethaum, madaswan, fantwilight1, fanny alamillo, MAGUICULLEN, y Facullen.

Simplemente sois las mejores. No tengo palabras para agradecer vuestros comentarios.

Muchísimas gracias también a quienes me añaden a alertas y favoritos. Review=Preview. Y vais a querer un preview... ¡ya lo creo que sí!

Blog actualizado.

GoAsKEmily: no he podido mandarte el adelanto, porque tienes la mensajería privada deshabilitada.

MAGUICULLEN: creo que te sigo en twitter, si no eres tú, dímelo por favor. En mi blog, en la columna de la derecha, hay un botón de twitter, que te conecta conmigo. Te busco, y me sale mucha gente.


	36. Chapter 36

Disclaimer: Los personajes perteneces a SM y la historia es mía.

Hola de nuevo. ADVERTENCIA: Esta historia no es apta para menores, hay escenas de sexo explícito y vocabulario no apto para todos los públicos.

Miles de gracias a mi Beta Enichepi, que me ayuda a que esta historia mejore considerablemente y a AEX, ella sabe y yo sé.

25-01-2011

* * *

36.-Diferentes tonos de Rosa.

-Para ser más exactos, quiero que me hagas tres regalos. Voy a permitirte elegir tres implementos con los que te gustaría ser azotada por mí. Los vas a pagar con tu tarjeta, y me los vas a ofrecer para tu castigo. Yo elegiré uno de ellos, y te azotaré con él.

Expulsé todo el aire de golpe, todo el aire que había estado reteniendo de forma inconsciente, mientras que el Puto Amo me desvelaba los inquietantes planes que tenía para mí.

Una feroz descarga de adrenalina sacudió todo mi cuerpo. Sentía la cruenta batalla que se libraba dentro de mí, entre el deseo y el miedo, para ver cuál de los dos era más fuerte. Uno me obligó a cerrar los muslos, para tratar de calmar la pulsante necesidad que ardía en mi sexo y el otro, hizo que las palmas de las manos sudasen. No tengo claro cuál de los dos fue el que ganó ni el que mandó el escalofrío que recorrió mi espina dorsal, erizó los vellos de mi nuca, y puso a mi corazón en un serio riesgo de sufrir un ataque.

Miré con los ojos turbios a través de la ventanilla del coche una ciudad envuelta en los tonos grises de una lluviosa mañana de otoño. Era dolorosamente consciente de mi desnudez bajo el vestido de _Versace_. Mis pezones jugaban en el equipo del deseo, pero mi cerebro trataba de encauzar un salvaje torrente de pensamientos, imágenes y conjeturas, que acabaron conmigo hasta llegar al punto de querer hiperventilar.

¡Reacciona!

Miré a Edward directamente, mientras que él permanecía con la vista al frente, atento al tráfico de Seattle, y aparentemente ajeno al cataclismo que la revelación de sus planes inmediatos hacia mi persona había provocado en mi cuerpo.

-Pe… pero… – Tranquila, respira, balbuceando incoherencias no vas a conseguir nada. Me tomé unos segundos para controlar mi respiración, y ordenar mis pensamientos. Pasé nerviosa las palmas de las manos sobre mis muslos descubiertos por Edward, con cuidado de no bajarme las medias.

-Creí que sólo ibas a azotarme con la mano. Eso fue lo que me aseguraste cuando me advertiste de lo que esperabas de mí, y de lo que yo podía esperar de ti. – Mi tono fue bajo, respetuoso, y el temor latente, le daba a las palabras una característica nota vibrante e insegura.

Edward disminuyó la marcha, y giró a la derecha, hasta una calle secundaria. Aparcó junto a la acera y apagó el equipo de música del coche. Permaneció unos instantes con la mirada perdida al frente, suspiró y se giró en noventa grados para encontrarse con mis ojos.

Estaban oscurecidos por sus espesas pestañas, y la tensión en su mandíbula, con una incipiente barba, hacían de él el epítome de la masculinidad. Virilidad en estado puro, que me sometía a sus deseos, que me inducía a querer complacerlo, y a acceder a sus peticiones, por perversas y exigentes que éstas fuesen. No pude sostener la fuerza que desprendía su mirada, y bajé los ojos de manera tímida y respetuosa. Comencé a ruborizarme de forma lenta, pero inexorable, mientras que retorcía mis manos nerviosa.

-Mírame, Isabella. – Lo dijo de forma suave, contenida y firme. Con dos dedos largos y elegantes, me alzó la barbilla. Yo me resistía a levantar la vista, pero resultó una lucha breve y estéril, sus ojos ejercían sobre mí un poder difícil de explicar con palabras. Nadie que no haya sentido en carne propia, algo parecido a lo que yo sentía cuando Edward me miraba con esa intensidad, podría entender de lo que estoy hablando.

Ni el poder que me hacía someterme sin rechistar.

Cuando ya no pude soportarlo más, cerré los párpados rendida, emití un pequeño suspiro resignado, y me enfrenté con esos ojos, que parecían más grises y transparentes que nunca y suaves cercos oscuros, ensombrecían la parte inferior de sus ojos… No había dormido mucho… ¡Oh, Edward!

-No soy un hombre que tolere la mentira, o el engaño. Estoy firmemente convencido de que se trata de un grave insulto mentirle a alguien. Un insulto a su inteligencia, a su preocupación, y a su amor. Y yo te amo, Bella. – El gris verdoso de sus ojos se aceró con la vehemencia con que pronunció esas palabras. Me había llamado Bella…

-Estoy actuando en contra de lo que siempre he tenido perfectamente claro. Puedo llegar a entender los motivos por los que decidiste ocultarme lo que había sucedido en tu antiguo apartamento. Pero no los apruebo. Y no puedo ignorar lo que has hecho. –

Asentí una sola vez con la cabeza, en un movimiento breve y suave. No podía esperar otra cosa de Edward. Su vida se regía por estrictos códigos, normas, fórmulas… que establecían cuál debía de ser mi comportamiento en todo momento, y ante cualquier situación. Y su código moral con respecto a la mentira, era extremadamente inflexible. Edward no mentía. Y tampoco consentía que le intentasen mentir. Tenía suerte de que me amase, y de que no me hubiese pedido que me fuese de su vida. Por algún extraño y recóndito motivo, me sentí feliz de que fuese a azotarme. Aunque en esa ocasión prometiese ser más intenso, lo aceptaría con gusto. Confiaba en él, y sabía que no me haría daño. Es más, casi podría asegurar, que se encargaría de no dejarme ni siquiera marcas.

Sin embargo no podía ignorar el nudo que se formaba en mi estómago, al pensar en ello.

-Voy a seguir azotándote con mi mano, ya te dije que no disfruto especialmente utilizando otro tipo de utensilios. Pero una infracción de las normas de esta excepcional gravedad, merece un castigo proporcional. Eso no significa que vaya a herirte. Se trata de situarte en la correcta forma de pensamiento, que seas consciente de la dimensión que tu mentira tiene para mí. Debes de ser consecuente con las repercusiones de tus actos, y responsabilizarte de ellos. –

Un suspiro tembloroso se escapó de mis labios. Edward intensificó su mirada y pareció reflexionar sobre algo, quizás afectado por mi expresión algo asustada.

-Si todo permaneciese exactamente igual a como estaba cuando fui esa mañana de domingo a tu viejo apartamento por primera vez, tú estarías saliendo de mi vida en estos momentos, y yo… yo no estaría perdidamente enamorado de ti. –

Sonreí de forma tímida ante su comentario, y bajé la vista algo avergonzada. Cuando se dirigía a mí en ese tono suave y cálido, conseguía que me derritiese por él y que mi sonrojo aumentase. Lo amaba con locura.

-Ni el rosa se hubiese convertido en uno de los colores que más me gusta observar. – Dijo acariciando uno de mis enrojecidos pómulos, con sus dedos. No pude evitar que la pequeña sonrisa se ampliase en mis labios. – ¿Sabes que les he puesto nombres a tus distintos tonos de rosa? – Negué con la cabeza, sin poder creer lo que estaba escuchando. ¿Cómo conseguía hacer eso? Me llevaba de la excitación, al miedo, y a sentirme halagada y amada con solo unas frases, unas miradas y unos gestos sencillos y cariñosos tan poco habituales en un hombre como él… Tan cargados de una insoportable electricidad…

-Este, por ejemplo, es un adorable tono rosa de "Prometo portarme bien de ahora en adelante". – Esta vez la caricia fue con el dorso de sus dedos. Cerré los ojos, sonreí y disfruté de su contacto, con ganas de ronronear como una gata.

-Pero ahora vamos a buscar lo necesario para conseguir otro de mis tonos de rosa preferido, ese sugerente tono "Azóteme un poco más". –

¡Sí! ¡Joder! ¡Vamos!... ¡Ooohh, por Dios! ¿Era yo quién había pensado eso? ¡No podía creerlo! Edward me cerró la falda del vestido, me abrochó los botones del abrigo y se inclinó para darme un corto, pero sugerente beso sobre mis labios acariciándolos con la suave punta de su lengua.

Me sentía aturdida por la enorme cantidad de emociones contradictorias que colapsaban mi mente y mi pecho. Pero me sentía decidida a seguirle el juego.

-Creo que no me deja otra elección, Señor Cullen. – Lo miraba directamente a los ojos, de forma coqueta a través de mis pestañas mientras me mordía el labio de la forma más sugerente que fui capaz. Si Edward quería azotarme con algo más contundente que su mano, yo se lo permitiría. Solo por probar. Nunca pensé que fuese a disfrutar tanto con sus azotes, aunque doliesen. Quizás me encontrase ante otro nuevo descubrimiento…

-¿Acaso la quiere Srta. Swan? – Su sonrisa canalla y arrogante conseguía de mí, lo poco que no consiguiese el resto de él. Y estaba dispuesta a borrársela de la cara, y obligarlo a cambiarla por una mueca de intenso placer. Aunque después no pudiese sentarme en unos cuántos días. ¡Por Dios…! ¿Era yo la que estaba pensando esas cosas?

-No… Solo quiero complacerlo, Señor. – Los ojos de Edward se oscurecieron, y relampaguearon de forma salvaje. ¿Eran cosas mías, o la chica de Forks sabía dónde tenía el Gran Hombre su punto débil? Su sonrisa se ensanchó a cámara lenta en su cara junto a mi sonrisa interior.

-Esa es la actitud pequeña. – Sonreía apenas con la comisura de sus labios, y sus ojos fueron cálidos. Pude ver por un ángulo de mi visión, cómo hacía una señal con la mano, como avisando a alguien, pero sin apartar sus hipnóticos ojos de los míos. Casi inmediatamente después, me sobresalté al escuchar cómo se abría la puerta del Alas de Gaviota a mi lado.

Call la sostenía y me esperaba con un paraguas abierto, para resguardarme del lento chaparrón que caía en ese momento. Obedecí el gesto de Edward, que me instó a salir con un leve movimiento de su cabeza. ¿De dónde había salido ese hombre?

Me sujeté el abrigo, asegurándome de que no se abriría delante de Call, y salí del coche, aceptando la mano que me ofrecía para ello. Rápidamente Edward estuvo a mi lado, con el cuello de la chaqueta subido, y algunas gotas de lluvia brillando en su pelo. Me abrazó por los hombros con una sonrisa, sujetó el paraguas y me refugié en su pecho mientras que nos dirigíamos con paso rápido, hacia una discreta puerta trasera.

Cuando entramos, una sonriente joven nos esperaba para recibirnos. Alta, con un cuerpo estilizado y elegante envuelto en un ajustado vestido negro de movimientos pausados y medidos, con una piel dorada que evocaba otras latitudes. Su larga melena negra y lisa, le enmarcaba un rostro bello y muy bien proporcionado con unos profundos ojos negros. Inmediatamente me sentí amenazada por ella. Reconocí algo salvaje y carnal latiendo bajo su superficie. Y si yo lo había notado, Edward también.

-Buenos días, Señor Cullen, Señorita Swan… Bienvenidos. – Nos saludó de forma educada y amable, con una voz profunda y erótica, que seguramente causaría estragos entre los hombres. No me sorprendió del todo que supiese mi nombre, al igual que no lo hizo el hecho de que Call estuviese en la puerta trasera esperándonos. No después de lo del cisne y las fotos. – Síganme por favor. – Edward se había colocado bien el cuello de su chaqueta y volvió a poner una mano sobre mi hombro de forma posesiva y tranquilizadora al mismo tiempo.

Seguimos a esa imponente amazona por un largo y ancho pasillo pintado de gris oscuro, con un elaborado zócalo de madera de roble, igual que el suelo. Bien iluminado a pesar del color de la pared, pero que hablaba de que ese era el camino hacia algo prohibido y oculto.

Yo me sentía cada momento más y más nerviosa. ¿Dónde me estaba llevando Edward? ¿Estaríamos en una de esas tiendas, donde todo era negro, se vendía ropa de látex y todo tipo de escalofriantes látigos? ¿Podía esperar una especie de mazmorra con cortinas de cuentas de plástico rosa y música de película porno? Esperaba que no de todo corazón. Y lo cierto es que no podía imaginar a Edward Cullen en ese tipo de antros.

La Imponente Amazona abrió una elegante puerta de madera tallada, y nos invitó a entrar en el salón privado que Edward había reservado para… para nuestro día de compras… Estaba al borde de un ataque de nervios tan potente, que hacía un verdadero esfuerzo por no estallar en risas histéricas, que acabasen conmigo llorando en el suelo y sujetándome la barriga.

Respiré hondo y le lancé a Edward una mirada divertida, que él no supo interpretar, porque me la devolvió interrogante y con el ceño fruncido. Era una de las pocas veces que él no sabía lo que estaba pasando por mi cabeza y supuse, que eso debió desconcertarlo.

Entramos en una habitación interior, sin ventanas que fuesen indiscretas, con el suelo de madera de roble, las paredes en el mismo tono gris oscuro el pasillo, y enormes estanterías y armarios de la misma madera, de los que colgaba una abrumadora cantidad de lencería. Olía a caras esencias que le daban un toque afrutado muy particular y agradable al ambiente.

Todo tipo de artículos se exponían en los estantes, desde cosméticos, vibradores, máscaras, arneses, medias, zapatos, correas de todo tipo, collares, esposas… Hasta el gel estimulante que ya conocía… Mis ganas de reír cesaron en el acto, y sentí un irrefrenable impulso de acercarme a curiosear todo lo que allí se exponía con absoluta elegancia y privacidad. Nada más lejos de lo que yo temía.

-¿Puedo ofrecerles algo para tomar? ¿Café, zumo, agua, champagne…? –

Edward me miró con una ceja burlona levantada y yo puse los ojos en blanco. Simplemente sería incapaz de ingerir nada en ese momento, y ese canalla que quería calentarme el trasero, lo sabía perfectamente.

-Nada, gracias. – Le contestó sin apartar los ojos de mí, y eso me gustó muchísimo. Una oleada de euforia me infundió el valor necesario para hacer lo que había venido a hacer.

-Les dejaré solos, si me necesitan, sólo tienen que llamarme. – Dijo señalando hacia un intercomunicador situado en la pared. – Mi nombre es Zafrina. – Ninguno de los dos le respondimos, mientras que salía discretamente de aquella habitación llena de posibilidades para el Cuarto de Juegos de Edward. Él se acercó a mí y me desabrochó el abrigo.

-Así estarás más cómoda. – Dijo mientras lo deslizaba por mis hombros abajo. –Elige lo que quieras, compra todo aquello que te guste, pero no olvides mis regalos. Piensa en lo que te gustaría que use para azotarte ese culito respingón. _Mi_ tentador culito respingón. – Mi estómago se encogió a causa de la anticipación, cuando noté su mano acariciar sugerentemente, la curva de mis nalgas. ¿Por qué la palabra "culito" sonaba tan excitante en sus labios?

Arrojó el abrigo y mi pequeño bolso sobre una butaca de cuero situada junto a un rincón, sin mirar. Estaba deliciosamente cerca, su esencia inundaba mis sentidos y me empujaba hacia ese mundo erótico y oscuro de sumisión y placer.

De dolor y placer. De control y placer. Y tenía esa jodida mirada hambrienta…

Acarició la línea de mi garganta con su dedo índice, hacia abajo, hasta situarse entre mis pechos. Se inclinó sobre mí y cerró una mano sobre mi nuca, mientras que sus labios estaban situados entre mis pechos, volvió a subir para abarcar mi garganta. Me tenía sujeta por el cuello con una mezcla de delicadeza y firmeza, a la vez que acariciaba la línea de mi mandíbula con su dedo pulgar. Yo me entregué a ese gesto con el deseo recrudeciéndose en mi interior, pero con las manos sumisamente a mi espalda, lo que provocaba que mi escote se abriese sugerentemente.

Con ese simple gesto me hacía sentir todo el poder que ejercía sobre mí. Y eso me gustaba… Me gustaba mucho…

Acercó sus labios a los míos entreabiertos, y me besó de forma lenta y posesiva, sin apretar ni una milésima sus manos en torno a mi cuello y sin dejar de pasar su dedo por mi mandíbula con exquisita delicadeza. Mucho antes de lo que me hubiese gustado, se retiró despacio, y acarició mis labios con los suyos. No me reconocía, estaba deseando que Edward me follase sobre la pequeña mesa redonda que había en el centro de la habitación… de forma fuerte y profunda…

-Haz lo que te he dicho. Yo tengo algunos asuntos que tratar. – Frotó su nariz contra la mía antes de retirarse.

-¿Me vas a dejar sola? Pero… necesitaré ayuda, yo no entiendo nada de lo que me has pedido. – De nuevo la Bella suave y mimosa hacía acto de presencia, esbozando un teatral puchero. Edward ensanchó su sonrisa canalla, estrechó los ojos divertido, y se alejó negando con la cabeza hacia el intercomunicador.

-Zafrina, venga a ayudar a la Señorita Swan. – Me sentí algo decepcionada, pero me apresuré a colocarme bien el amplio escote de ese provocativo vestido, y le sonreí nerviosa a la amazona, que ya entraba por la puerta.

-Dígame en que puedo ayudarla Srta. Swan. – ¡Perfecto! Ahora venía la parte en la que yo no tenía ni idea de cómo explicarle a la amazona, que _ese_ que estaba ahí de pié, con una sonrisa perversa plasmada en sus perfectos labios, era el Puto Amo, que no tenía otra cosa que hacer ese sábado, que azotarme y que por eso yo estaba allí, desnuda bajo el vestido, a excepción de las medias y con una puñetera tarjeta negra en el bolso.

-La Srta. Swan necesita algunos consejos para elegir varios artículos para los azotes eróticos. – Abrí los ojos y la boca, sin poder creer lo que Edward acababa de decir, mientras que notaba un insoportable calor en mis mejillas. Debí haberlo previsto. Si yo tardaba en contestar, Edward lo haría por mí. Definitivamente no era un hombre paciente.

-Por supuesto Sr. Cullen. – La amazona contestó con total naturalidad, a fin de cuentas, ella trabajaba en una tienda dónde se vendían todo ese tipo de artículos todos los días.

Edward se acercó a mí, me abrazó y me levantó la barbilla con dos dedos. Con esa actitud arrogante y seguro de sí mismo, me encendía de una manera increíblemente rápida. Es como si esa actitud, tuviese la llave maestra de mi líbido.

-Elige con buen criterio. Ya sabes que no me gusta dejarte marcas. – ¡Genial! Con esa simple frase susurrada, dejaba claro, que era él quién me azotaba a mí, y no al revés. ¡Como si necesitase recordarlo!

Lo miré sin saber qué pensar de su actitud, después de lanzar una mirada nerviosa a la amazona, que permanecía educadamente ajena a nuestra conversación.

-También aprecio realmente ese fantástico tono rosa de "No puedo creer lo que me estás haciendo" – Susurró contra mi oído, mientras me acariciaba de nuevo los pómulos con sus dedos. – Es más intenso que el de "Prometo portarme bien de ahora en adelante, Señor" –

Y sin más, salió por la puerta, dejándome a solas con la amazona.

Pues si Edward y la amazona podían tratar el tema con total naturalidad, yo no sería menos. A fin de cuentas estábamos hablando de mi trasero.

Inspiré profundamente, enderecé la espalda, hice acopio de valor y…

Y no sirvió para absolutamente nada, porque yo seguía sin saber cómo afrontar el tema, y empezar a preguntar, así que volví a dejar caer los hombros, desanimada a la vez que suspiraba frustrada.

-Srta. Swan, si me permite… – Zafrina se había acercado a mí y me miraba directamente a los ojos. Su tono era impecablemente correcto, pero sus ojos transmitían confianza y sabiduría. Fruncí el ceño ante lo que esa mujer me hacía sentir. Es como si conociese el tipo de relación que Edward y yo manteníamos. Asentí algo confusa, y no del todo segura de querer escucharla.

-Disculpe que me tome la libertad de pronunciar estas palabras, no pretendo ofenderla, o que se sienta incómoda. No conozco al Señor Cullen. – Uff… ¡Qué alivio…! Todo mi cuerpo se relajó y me dispuse a escucharla con otro ánimo muy distinto. – Y no me atrevería a juzgarlo a la ligera, ni a decir que encaja en un determinado tipo de hombre. Pero conozco la psicología masculina y entiendo la necesidad de dominio que impulsa a ciertos hombres, a reflejarlo en su modo de vida, al igual que entiendo la necesidad que algunas mujeres, tienen de someterse a un hombre concreto. –

Un momento. ¿Realmente quería darme una charla sobre lo que impulsa a los hombres a querer la sumisión de una mujer? Procuré disimular que había levantado las cejas con incredulidad, curioseando aparentemente despreocupada, entre la increíble variedad de lencería allí expuesta.

-No quiero darle un discurso sobre los tipos de Dominación-Sumisión que existen, que son muchos. Solo quiero darle un consejo, si me lo permite. – Asentí realmente intrigada por lo que quería decirme. Había dejado de intentar aparentar una indiferencia que no sentía, y me había vuelto para mirarla con gran interés mientras me hablaba. Era la primera vez que tenía un punto de vista distinto al de Edward. Y además provenía de una mujer.

-Las mujeres tenemos… perdón, no me estoy expresando con corrección. Las mujeres que desempeñamos un papel de sumisas en el sexo por voluntad propia, tenemos el inmenso poder de crear fuertes ilusiones en la mente de nuestro amante. O dominante... Le estoy hablando de seducción. – ¿Crear fuertes ilusiones en la mente? Pero… ¿De qué estaba hablando esa mujer? Lo que Edward y yo teníamos, no eran ilusiones, precisamente. Ella sonrió un poco, al ver mi perplejidad.

-Les damos lo que más necesitan. Creamos una poderosa ilusión de dominio y control en un hombre, a través de nuestros gestos y comportamiento. Con nuestra actitud, conseguimos ser castigadas, o recompensadas. Necesitadas en resumen. Somos nosotras las que realmente tenemos el poder en ese tipo de relación, las que decidimos hasta dónde estamos dispuestas a llegar y hasta dónde decimos "no". –

La parte del "no" la entendí a la perfección. Ya me había negado en una ocasión a que Edward me azotase y él respetó mi decisión. Pero la parte del poder me resultaba completamente nueva. Yo pensaba que el poder lo ejercía Edward, al imponer sus normas. Pero era cierto lo que me decía, hasta ese momento no me había planteado mis límites, pero… ¿Hasta dónde estaba dispuesta a llegar, para complacer a Edward?

-Pero cuando un hombre inteligente, como presumo que es el caso del Señor Cullen, encuentra lo que ha estado buscando durante tanto tiempo, la intensidad de ese tipo de relación, crece y se multiplica, así como la necesidad de control. –

Esa parte también me resultaba vagamente familiar.

-Pero estoy divagando, solo le aconsejo algo: no deje de sorprenderlo. Prepare su cuerpo y su mente para complacerlo, si es lo que quiere. Cree la potente ilusión de su sumisión y maneje las riendas de la relación todo lo que él se lo permita. Es decir, no va a manipularlo, pero sí que conseguirá que él valore cada vez más su afán por complacerlo y así la recompensará. Él tomará todo lo que quiera darle y que no sobrepase sus límites y debe conseguir, que su mayor pesadilla sea perderla, verla en brazos de otro hombre, que otro que no sea él, disfrute del placer que le proporciona. –

Estaba empezando a sentirme algo confusa. Debía prepararme para complacerlo, pero a la vez, trazar mis propios límites, manejar la relación desde mi cuota de poder y hacerme imprescindible, para que nunca quiera dejarme... Todo eso, suponiendo que "todo eso" sea lo que yo quiera… Necesitaba hablar este tema con Edward.

-Pero sin perder su esencia. – ¡Claro! Además eso. – Es una cuestión de equilibrio. De equilibrio entre lo que una da y lo que toma. Entre lo que cede y lo que gana. Eso es lo que se llama compromiso, dar y recibir –

Es una cuestión de equilibrio, sí, pero en el alambre. Era demasiada información, demasiados aspectos en los que no había pensado con calma. Yo sólo sabía que al principio sentí curiosidad y atracción por Edward y que después comencé a amarlo con locura y a estar dispuesta a casi cualquier cosa por complacerlo. Pero… ¿Hasta dónde estaba dispuesta a llegar realmente? ¿Y si un día me despertaba asfixiada y con ganas de salir corriendo? O lo que era peor… ¿Y si un día me lastimaba?

-Disculpe si la he ofendido con mis palabras... –

-No, no me ha ofendido, no se preocupe. Y ahora. – Dije en un suspiro. – Enséñeme algunos instrumentos para azotar, que no sean demasiado extremos. –

Porque lo cierto era que quería probar mis límites. Y sobre todo, probar si Edward sería capaz de hacerme daño.

La amazona experta en crear potentes ilusiones en la mente, desplegó ante mí una variada gama de todo tipo de utensilios para azotar. Para ser azotada, en mi caso concreto. Desde flexibles bastones, con un aspecto falsamente inofensivo, hasta floggers de suaves tiras de cuero, pasando por surrealistas látigos de pelo humano.

Estaba empezando a sentir ganas de salir corriendo, pero me contuve con toda mi fuerza de voluntad y tengo que reconocer, que con una especie de fascinación morbosa, que me estaba excitando cada vez más, a medida que Zafrina me explicaba con todo lujo de detalles, cómo se utilizaba cada uno de los objetos ante mí, y los resultados que conseguían. Siempre desde mi punto de vista, es decir, este es más doloroso que aquel, o este aplicado en esa zona concreta, puede ser extremadamente placentero.

Decidí hacer bien mi trabajo, y elegí lo que según Zafrina, era una pequeña variedad de implementos de diferentes intensidades. Quería demostrarle a Edward que aceptaba mi castigo, tal y como él lo decidiese. Y por otra parte, quería comprobar lo segura que estaba en esta relación.

Además de los puñeteros accesorios para ser azotada, decidí seguir el consejo de Zafrina, y comprar algunos artículos, que me llamaron especialmente la atención. Me había gustado un tarro que contenía polvos iridiscentes para el cuerpo, eran comestibles, perfumaban sutilmente, y se aplicaban de forma sensual con una coqueta borla de plumón. También compré una vela que estaba hecha a base de aceites de masaje, y que al ser encendida, se fundían, y se aplicaban sobre el cuerpo para un buen masaje erótico. Y como compra estrella, un corsé de seda negro, que solo cubría la parte de la cintura, dejando así los pechos desnudos, resultaba extremadamente sencillo de colocar sin ayuda y reducía mi cintura asombrosamente. Lo compré pensando en él y haciendo gala de que recordaba nuestra conversación del primer día, cuando entre muchas otras cosas, dijo que alguna vez vestiría corsés para él. Ese era un buen día para hacerlo. Confiaba que Edward aprobase mis compras, era especialmente susceptible con el olfato cuando se trataba de mi cuerpo.

Pagué con mi flamante tarjeta negra una suma realmente escandalosa, sobretodo, por los implementos para que Edward me azotase. Y por primera vez, no sentí el más mínimo remordimiento por gastar su dinero, muy al contrario, me alegraba mucho de que mi castigo, le costase la bonita cifra de más de mil dólares.

Edward me esperaba consultando su reloj y paseando nervioso de una esquina a otra de la antesala del salón privado. Cuando me vio aparecer con todas mis compras en un par de bolsas de cartón rígido de color gris perla y negro, con asas de tul de organza, que contenían las tres exquisitas cajas en los mismos colores, con los instrumentos seleccionados por mí envueltos en un delicado y sarcástico papel de seda y un par de caprichos más para nosotros, me lanzó esa sonrisa capaz de iluminar una ciudad entera, que hizo que me temblasen las rodillas como a una colegiala.

-Por fin… Estaba empezando a impacientarme. – Me cogió las bolsas y se inclinó sobre mí para besarme brevemente en los labios. Yo le sonreía como una tonta, encantada de verlo suave y contento, sin acordarme en absoluto, que se encontraba así porque ya habíamos completado la primera fase, del juego perverso en el que había convertido mi castigo.

Pasó su brazo por encima de mi hombro, hasta situar su mano en mi cintura. Entonces se detuvo bruscamente cerca de la puerta trasera de la tienda y me miró con extrañeza. Sus dedos tantearon mi cintura y mi vientre, delineando con precisión el contorno del corsé negro que me había dejado puesto para él.

Sus ojos se oscurecieron con rapidez, entreabrió ligeramente los labios e inspiró rápida y profundamente. ¡Oh, joder! ¿Había vuelto a meter la pata al seguir el consejo de la amazona?

-¿Qué es lo que llevas puesto? – Mi corazón había dejado de latir, podría jurarlo, al escuchar su voz rasgada.

-Un corsé. – Conseguí jadear con el último vestigio de aire que quedaba en mis pulmones, con mi mano aferrada a su duro pecho.

-Oh, Srta. Swan… Es usted un puto regalo del cielo, que estoy seguro de no merecer. ¡Vámonos! Apenas puedo esperar a enterrarme en ese estrecho coño. Y antes tenemos pendiente unos azotes que no vas a olvidar fácilmente. – Lo susurró en mi oído, con ese tono amenazante que me ponía caliente. Más que caliente, lo que me ponía era incendiada. ¡Sí! Incendiada era la definición más correcta.

Tiró de mi mano y nos sacó de aquella boutique erótica a una velocidad sorprendente, que yo me esforzaba en seguir subida en mis tacones de doce centímetros. Había parado de llover y me ayudó a entrar en el coche y arrojó las bolsas en el maletero sin demasiadas ceremonias. Arrancó el Alas de Gaviota y salimos disparados con un escandaloso chirriar de ruedas.

¡Ay, joder! Maldita sea la amazona y su puto conocimiento de la psicología masculina y maldita sea yo por hacerle caso, sabiendo como sabía, con quién me la estaba jugando.

Ya decía yo que su famoso autocontrol tendría que tener un límite. Pero esperaba de todo corazón que mi ex-presidiario se controlase, y no hiciese que el Puto Amo me regalase la azotaina de mi vida, solo por cumplir rápidamente con el trámite. Clavé las uñas en la tapicería del coche, mientras que veía desfilar con alarmante rapidez el paisaje urbano, convirtiéndose en el paisaje agreste que rodeaba la Guarida.

Hasta que no atravesamos a sólida verja de hierro que daba acceso a la casa de Edward, custodiada por un impertérrito guardia de seguridad, no me percaté que estábamos siendo seguidos desde cerca por el Mercedes negro que solía conducir Call.

Edward detuvo el coche justo en la puerta principal y dejó las llaves puestas. Salió, recogió las bolsas del maletero, y me ayudó a salir del coche con una expresión contenida en su rostro. Yo percibía como el magnetismo de su aura crecía y se espesaba a nuestro alrededor.

-Espérame en el Cuarto de Juegos. – Su voz firme y controlada, sonó oscurecida por el deseo y había algo de urgencia en ella. Me tendió las bolsas y entré en la casa, para dirigirme a paso ligero escaleras arriba. Estaba nerviosa, excitada y ansiosa por lo que se avecinaba.

Entré en aquel Cuarto de Juegos, que se parecía al Moulin Rouge*, dejé las bolsas sobre el banco tapizado de terciopelo morado y crucé las manos delante para esperar paciente a que Edward entrase. No me quité el abrigo, los nervios me daban sensación de frío, pero sí dejé mi cartera junto a las bolsas.

La chimenea estaba encendida y la suave iluminación, creaba un ambiente íntimo y decadente. Comencé a juguetear nerviosa con la pulsera, mientras que mis ojos viajaban rápidos desde el columpio, hasta la Vertical Pole, desde la cama, a la columna, pasando por la mesa. Miles de mariposas furiosas batallaban en mi estómago, el corazón se me salía del pecho y mi sexo se humedecía cada vez más, lanzando mensajes impacientes a todo mi cuerpo, que se consumía de ansiedad, deseo y anticipación.

La enorme pared cubierta de espejos me devolvió una imagen de mi cuerpo que no esperaba. Parecía una joven normal, vestida de forma recatada con ese carísimo abrigo completamente abrochado, pero los zapatos, las medias de rejilla y mis mejillas, contaban una historia bien distinta, que hablaba de deseo mal contenido y nerviosismo en estado puro. Por no mencionar que bajo ese descarado vestido azul, sólo estaba vestida con un corsé que acentuaba mi cintura y no cubría nada más.

Me sobresaltó el sonido de la puerta. Edward entró con paso decidido y esa expresión dura e impenetrable plasmada en la cara. Desprendía cruda virilidad que amenazaba con consumirme por completo. Y yo gustosa me quemaría en esa hoguera.

-Tienes demasiada ropa. Quítate el abrigo. –

Lo dijo mirándome como si pudiese ver a través de mí, mientras que él se deshacía de su chaqueta con gestos decididos y algo impacientes. Yo comencé a desabrocharme el abrigo con dedos inseguros, y lo dejé junto a su chaqueta sobre el respaldo del sofá, sin ser capaz de apartar mis ojos de los músculos de sus brazos y hombros, que se marcaban en su camisa con cada movimiento.

Cuando se giró para mirarme, bajé la vista inmediatamente. Mordiéndome el labio mientras que me concentraba en disfrutar, de la adictiva sensación de la adrenalina causaba en mi organismo. Una mezcla irresistiblemente enloquecedora que, una vez acostumbrada a sus potentes sensaciones, estaba comenzando a controlar y a gozar como una adicta.

-¿Has comprado algo más, aparte de lo que te pedí? – Asentí con la cabeza, y la mirada en la tupida alfombra bajo mis pies. – Enséñamelo primero. – Me apresuré a buscar las dos pequeñas cajas en la bolsa más pequeña. Su voz era firme, pero suave al mismo tiempo, ya no estaba enfadado como la noche anterior, pero estaba en su papel de Dominante.

-Se trata de una vela para masajes… Señor. – Le dije ofreciéndole la caja que la contenía. Alcé la mirada y me encontré con que sonreía satisfecho. Procuré esconder mi pequeña sonrisa de picardía, pero estoy segura de que no lo conseguí. La tomó en sus manos, la abrió y se la llevó a la nariz, aspiró suavemente y emitió un sonido gutural de aprobación. Eso me animó a seguir mostrándole mis adquisiciones, con algo más de confianza.

-Estos son polvos iridiscentes, se aplican con una borla de plumón y son comestibles. – Repitió lo mismo que con la vela, pero con la sonrisa más torcida y sexy.

-¿Algo más? – Me ruboricé de nuevo y Edward interpretó a la perfección mi gesto. El corsé. Sonrió de forma perversa, se giró y dejó la vela y el tarro con los polvos sobre el mueble de cajones junto a la cama.

-Enséñame esa maravilla. – ¡Oh, joder! Esperaba de todo corazón que de verdad pensase que era una maravilla. Alcancé el cierre oculto del vestido y lentamente lo abrí, para desvelar mi desnudez ante Edward, adornada por las medias y el corsé. Me lo terminé de quitar y lo dejé caer con un brazo, junto al sofá. Me ardían los pezones por el roce continuo del suave tejido del vestido. No me acostumbraba a estar bajo la intensidad de su mirada.

Edward me estudió durante lo que pareció un siglo y comenzó a subirse los puños de la camisa sobre los antebrazos, mientras que se acercaba despacio y giraba a mi alrededor para mirarme desde todos los ángulos. Me estremecí de placer inducido por su ardiente mirada. Se detuvo a mi espalda y se acercó a mi oído.

-Simplemente gloriosa. – Cerró sus manos sobre mi cintura de forma posesiva y juraría que apremiante. – Prácticamente puedo abarcarte con mis manos. Eres tan pequeña, tan delicada… – Convulsioné visiblemente ante sus palabras, que viajaron directamente a mi sexo y a mi autoestima.

-Ahora. – Posó una de sus manos sobre mi trasero. – Enséñame lo que has comprado para mí. – El susurro viajó por todo mi cuerpo, erizándome la piel y anidó en mi vientre, con una extraña mezcla de temor y Deseo.

Edward se alejó hasta situarse junto a la mesa con la superficie de cuero. Eso me obligó a coger la bolsa que contenía los tres implementos y seguirlo hacia donde él estaba. Se había girado y observaba como yo caminaba a su encuentro, mientras que se desabrochaba la camisa y la sacaba de sus pantalones. ¡Mierda! Descubrió su pecho y yo me sentí como una adolescente ante su ídolo. Tuve ganas de gritar y abalanzarme contra él. ¡Céntrate Bella!

Dejé la bolsa en el suelo y me incorporé con la caja del primer utensilio en las manos. Ya que estábamos en esa situación, decidí interpretar bien mi papel, con las palabras de Zafrina en la cabeza.

-Espero que le guste, Señor. – Pronuncié las palabras en un susurro estrangulado y dulce, a causa de mi estado de ansiedad, mientras que le ofrecía la caja. Los ojos de Edward relampaguearon salvajes y la tensión en su mandíbula se hizo más evidente.

Abrió la caja y sonrió divertido. De ella sacó algo parecido a una regla, pero hecha de una flexible madera con la inscripción "Teach me a lesson" escrita en uno de sus lados.

-¡Oh, Srta. Swan! Definitivamente adoro su sentido del humor. – Había cierta incredulidad en su voz y un brillo travieso en sus ojos. Si no estuviésemos en la situación de "Castigo Inminente", quizás yo también estuviese divirtiéndome con mi ocurrencia. Pero no, estaba demasiado nerviosa como para eso.

Soltó la caja sobre la mesa, con la regla de madera expuesta dentro de ella. Yo me agaché y le ofrecí la segunda caja.

La abrió y acarició su contenido con dos dedos, de ella sacó una fusta delgada, flexible y con suaves plumas en su extremo, escondiendo la temible lengüeta de cuero. Una oleada de calor inundó todo mi cuerpo. Levanté la vista tentativamente y me encontré con que sus ojos se clavaron en los míos con una intensidad y brillo desconcertante. Yo había elegido la fusta como homenaje a la primera vez que nos vimos aquella noche en la isla. La noche que nos conocimos yo bailé delante de él con una en las manos…

Colocó la caja con la fusta junto a la otra, y se volvió hacia mí de nuevo. Le ofrecí el último con un leve temblor de mis manos. Ese era el que menos me gustaba de todos.

La abrió y sacó una pala para azotar de piel de cocodrilo, corta, flexible y con la pala ancha. Según Zafrina, ese era el que menos me interesaba que eligiese y aún así la compré para que tuviese dónde elegir. La dejó junto a las demás sobre la mesa, sin un solo gesto que pudiese darme un indicio sobre sus pensamientos.

Me consumían los nervios y la situación se me estaba haciendo cada vez más difícil de soportar. Entonces Edward hizo algo que no esperaba. Me encerró entre sus brazos y me besó lenta y posesivamente, eliminando de un plumazo todos mis miedos e inseguridades. Su beso transmitía algo extraño… era una mezcla entre amor… deseo… posesividad… y… ¿culpa? No me atrevería a asegurarlo, pero lo sentí más cercano de lo que había llegado a sentirlo antes, con la única excepción de aquella noche en la que me hizo el amor, después de confesarme parte de su pasado y de decirme que me amaba. Nos separamos unos centímetros y ambos sonreímos.

Me tomó de las manos y sacó de un pequeño cajón bajo la mesa unas esposas. Las cerró alrededor de mis muñecas con determinación. Yo observé todo el proceso como a cámara lenta, con una extraña y poco real, precisión de detalles.

-Ya he tomado una decisión. Voy a azotarte con mi mano. – Una oleada de alivio me relajó el cuerpo, sabía a lo que me enfrentaba cuando me azotaba con su mano. – Y después, te azotaré con la fusta. – Y todo mi alivio saltó por un precipicio.

Alargó la mano y sacó la fusta de su caja, al observó con fascinación y comprobó algunos detalles como la flexibilidad de la caña y la sujeción de las plumas y la lengüeta.

-Has hecho una buena elección, Isabella. – Sus ojos se dispararon contra los míos. – Una fusta envuelta en plumas, sigue siendo una fusta. Al igual que una mentira envuelta en buenas intenciones, sigue siendo una mentira. –

Me estremecí ante una sensación que no supe identificar. Era una mezcla de remordimiento por haberle mentido, excitación, que hacía brotar el conocido calor entre mis piernas, y miedo a lo que pudiese hacerme sentir esa fusta.

-Inclínate. –

Me incline obedientemente sobre la superficie de cuero, con mis codos firmemente apoyados, entrelacé mis manos y procuré controlar el violento temblor que sacudió todo mi cuerpo. Mi respiración se volvió superficial y errática, constreñida por el corsé. Me concentré en mi cuerpo, atenta a cualquier sensación que Edward provocase en él.

Edward retiró la cortina de mi cabello que me cubría la cara, echándolo sobre mi hombro derecho.

-Recuerda que siempre puedes pedirme que me detenga. En esta ocasión cualquier palabra que me digas, hará que todo pare inmediatamente. Un "no" será suficiente. ¿Lo has entendido? –

Asentí despacio, incapaz de pronunciar ni una sola sílaba.

-Contéstame, Isabella. – Su orden fue suave y tenía un matiz tranquilizador, a pesar de todo. Quizás fuese porque estaba acariciando mis hombros, y porque había soltado la fusta sobre la mesa.

-Sí, Señor. – Apenas pude murmurar esas palabras.

Sus manos se desplazaron de mis hombros, hasta mis caderas, repitiendo las sensuales caricias tranquilizadoras, acariciando la línea que marcaba la cadena que me regaló, y las que formaban el corsé. Edward me amaba, no me haría daño, cualquier palabra detendría todo… Y yo no iba a soportar más allá de lo que fuese soportable para mí.

-Te daré diez azotes con mi mano y otros diez con la fusta. –

No esperaba menos. Su mano se había desplazado hasta mis nalgas y había comenzado a acariciarlas con algo más de intensidad, mientras que la otra me sujetaba por la cintura, justo donde el corsé la estrechaba. La anticipación me estaba quemando allí por donde pasaba.

El primer azote no se hizo esperar. Noté la palma de su mano restallando contra mi piel y el dolor viajó por mi espalda y de vuelta se alojó en mi centro, haciendo que el deseo contenido comenzase a fluir en una salvaje explosión, seguida de otra y otra… a medida que la palma de su mano hacía su trabajo sobre mi trasero.

Yo jadeaba con cada explosión de deseo, con cada contacto con su mano, con cada azote sintiendo la posesividad, la fuerza contenida, mi entrega… Mi placer… Sabiéndome en manos de ese glorioso y complejo hombre que no admitía una entrega a medias.

Así pasaron los diez azotes con su mano. Y llegó el momento de la fusta. El temible momento de la fusta. Tuve el impulso de pedirle que parase, que por favor no continuase con mi castigo, que sería buena… Pero algo oscuro y poderoso en mi interior me detuvo. Quería saber qué se sentía. Y ese deseo era más fuerte que yo.

-Lo estás haciendo muy bien, pequeña. – Sus palabras de aprobación terminaron de impulsarme a continuar. Eso y la humedad entre mis muslos.

-Tienes un bonito tono rosa "Azóteme un poco más, Señor". – Me hubiese reído con su ocurrencia de encontrarme en otra situación. Pero lo cierto es que valoré su intento por relajarme.

Respiré profundamente y traté de prepararme mentalmente para lo que venía. Pero no fue posible, porque yo sencillamente no tenía ni la menor idea de a lo que me enfrentaba. Y me estaba poniendo en lo peor.

El deseo comenzaba a perder la batalla contra el miedo y eso me produjo una agobiante sensación de desasosiego.

Me tensé cuando noté las plumas de la fusta acariciar con indolente abandono mi espalda, en dirección a mi trasero. Por el interior de mis muslos, de nuevo hacia mi trasero. Alrededor de mi cadera y de nuevo hacia mi trasero. ¡Mierda…! Edward no me haría daño. Y si lo empezaba a hacer, lo detendría inmediatamente.

-¿Lista? – No. Asentí con un leve movimiento de mi cabeza y un violento estremecimiento del resto del cuerpo.

Escuché el suave silbido del aire al ser cortado por la fusta y me preparé para lo peor en cuestión de una fracción de segundo. Cerré los ojos con fuerza y…

Y noté la lengüeta de cuero revestida de la suavidad de las plumas, chocar contra la ya tierna y receptiva piel de mis nalgas. El dolor que produjo me sorprendió. No era tanto como yo esperaba. Era algo más agudo y concentrado que cuando me azotaba con su mano, pero no lo que yo temía. Era algo que me sentí capaz de soportar. Es más, era algo que me sentí capaz de disfrutar. En su justa medida.

Edward acarició la zona golpeada con las plumas y de nuevo sentí la ausencia de éstas y otro golpe en otra zona diferente y las mismas sensaciones arrasadoras.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí, Isabella…? – Hizo una pausa dramática. – ¿Esto? –

Me azotó con la fusta y solté un suave quejido.

-¿O esto? –

Me acarició con las plumas y gemí de forma vergonzosamente lasciva.

-Puedo darte cualquier cosa que me pidas. – Tanteó con la punta de sus dedos mi entrada, provocando que moviese de forma sugerente mis caderas, en busca de que profundizase sus caricias. – Estás empapada, nena. Contéstame. – Introdujo dos dedos en mi sexo y comenzó a trazar círculos sobre ese punto concreto tan placentero.

-Todo. Lo quiero todo… Señor. – Jadeé temblorosa.

-Buena respuesta. – Y el muy maldito sacó sus dedos de mi interior y descargó un nuevo azote con la fusta, seguido de las caricias con las plumas.

Así estableció un ritmo intenso de pequeños y rápidos azotes, intercalados por suaves y sensuales caricias con las plumas. Pude ver que apenas movía su muñeca para azotarme y tuve la certeza, de que si movía el brazo, la intensidad de mis azotes crecería de forma exponencial. Edward se estaba controlando para no hacerme daño y eso consiguió que yo me relajase, todo lo posible dadas las circunstancias y aceptase el castigo con la fusta. De nuevo mi imaginación estuvo a punto de ser mi peor enemigo, pero lo controlé a tiempo.

En un movimiento de las líneas de ataque, en vista de las últimas informaciones recibidas, el deseo cambió de estrategia y venció definitivamente la batalla al miedo.

Fue rápido, intenso y desconcertantemente placentero, una vez que hube asimilado las diferentes sensaciones.

Cuando terminaron los azotes, Edward tiró la fusta al suelo, me alzó de la mesa, me miró a los ojos con una expresión casi torturada, con la respiración agitada por la excitación y me besó pasional y profundamente. Forcejeé contra las esposas para poder abrazarlo, pero sin resultados, así que me conformé con acariciar su pecho y abdomen con las dos manos juntas.

-¿Estás bien? – Me sujetaba la cara con sus dos manos, cada una a un lado. Fruncía el ceño y parecía preocupado.

-Sí. – Dije con un suave murmullo. Sonrió despacio.

-Buena chica… –Murmuró sobre mis labios y volvió a besarme. Yo me esforcé en poner lo mejor de mí en ese beso. Me sentía agradecida, porque de haber querido lastimarme, lo hubiese podido hacer con asombrosa facilidad. Y no lo hizo.

-Este, Srta. Swan, es el excitante tono de rosa "Lo siento" – Dijo con una mano rozando suavemente una de mis nalgas. Esa vez sonreí de forma seductora y coqueta.

-Ahora inclínate sobre la cama con las piernas abiertas y en el suelo. Voy a tomarte. – Su voz era rasgada, profunda y ronca. Sus gestos estaban teñidos de una apremiante necesidad que me empujaba a obedecerlo, a desearlo con locura. Cada vez me entregaba más. Cada vez lo amaba más. Cada vez lo deseaba más de una forma oscura y primitiva.

Volví a inclinarme, esta vez con los codos sobre la cama, obedientemente y escuché el suave sisear de ropa. Edward se estaba desnudando. Yo estaba con la cabeza más baja que la cintura y mi trasero expuesto en el aire.

Pero antes de lo que me imaginé y contrariamente a lo que esperaba, lo que sentí fueron los labios y la lengua de Edward conquistando cada pliegue de mi sexo, sin tregua, mordiendo suavemente mi necesitado clítoris. Comencé a jadear y a gemir abrumada por las sensaciones que estaba provocando en mí. Clavaba los pulgares a cada lado de mi sexo, abriéndolo para tener mejor acceso. Su lengua lamía y presionaba en los lugares justos, sus dientes acariciaban amenazadoramente las partes más vulnerables de mi sexo. Inspiraba profundamente y emitía guturales sonidos de aprobación, cuya reverberación viajaba directamente al centro de mi placer.

Yo me contorsionaba de placer, con la cara muy cerca de las sábanas y el pelo cubriendo mi cara. Gemía sobrepasada por las sensaciones que su experta lengua, lanzaba en forma de oleadas de calor por todo mi cuerpo.

Me penetró con su deliciosa lengua varias veces, cada vez más profundamente, mientras que su cara se enterraba entre mis piernas. Sus dientes estaban causando estragos en mi hinchado clítoris. Desplazó una de sus manos hasta él y comenzó a estimularlo con enloquecedoras caricias.

-Señor… por favor… – Quería pedirle que parase, que por favor se apiadase de mí y se detuviese, porque me estaba volviendo loca. Pero los violentos espasmos de mi vagina me obligaron a cerrar el pico y a abandonarme a las dementes sensaciones que estaba recibiendo.

-Por favor… necesito… ¡Ah!... correrme… Señor… Por favor. – Conseguí gimotear lastimosamente con los dedos crispados sobre las sábanas de seda negra. ¡Oh, joder! ¡Esa barba…!

-Sí. – El sí ahogado por mi sexo terminó de desatar la locura en todo mi cuerpo. El nudo que me oprimía el vientre se desató y salvajes oleadas de placer arrasaron con lo poco que había dejado en pie la anticipación. Tuve una deliciosa sensación de mareo. Como una drogadicta que acabase de conseguir su dosis.

Edward disminuyó la intensidad de su lengua y acarició casi con devoción cada recoveco de mi sexo, guardándose para él, todo vestigio de mi placer. Recorrió con su lengua todos mis pliegues, serpenteando de forma perversa y continuó hacia arriba, pasando suavemente la punta de su lengua hasta…

-¡Ah! – Di un pequeño respingo por lo inesperado de la nueva sensación y levanté bruscamente la cabeza.

Se incorporó y giré la cabeza para poder verle la cara, que tenía esa sonrisa arrogante y torcida, junto con los ojos oscurecidos y entornados por el deseo. Se había quitado la camisa y pude echar un breve vistazo a su torso marcado por la suave y elegante musculatura.

-Mira al frente, Isabella. – Lo dijo con un tono suave de advertencia. Hice lo que me dijo, como la niña buena que ya no era.

-Este, Srta. Swan. – Me regaló un rápido, suave y demencial azote sobre mi clítoris. – Es el insoportablemente irresistible tono rosa de "Fólleme, Señor". – Su voz lenta y seductora acarició cada poro de mi piel. Emití un débil gemido como de gatita.

Escuché bajar su cremallera e inmediatamente después su enorme y dura polla presionando contra mi entrada.

-Fuerte y rápido. – Mis pezones se contrajeron dolorosamente, ávidos de atención.

Sus rodillas me separaron más las piernas y comenzó a abrirse paso dentro de mi cuerpo. ¡Oh, Dios! Despacio… provocando que los músculos vaginales protestasen placenteramente ante la invasión. Cuando se hubo introducido un poco, volvió a retirarse para entrar de un salvaje y fluido movimiento hasta su base, que me empujó hacia delante en la cama.

-Aaaggghhhmmm. – Arqueé la espalda como una gata, con los antebrazos sobre las sábanas y mis manos esposadas. – ¡Sí! – Jadeé de forma agónica.

-¡Oh, sí nena! ¡Ya lo creo que sí…! – Cerró una mano sobre mi hombro, para mantener mi espalda arqueada y la otra sobre el corsé a la altura de mi cintura. Y comenzó a embestirme con fuerza, casi con violencia, en un acto de posesión desesperado y arrasador.

-Mía. – Jadeó entre los dientes cerrados. Con la mano que tenía cerrada sobre mi hombro, me empujó para que pegase el pecho a la cama. Y tuve que extender mis brazos hacia delante, adoptando una postura realmente sumisa y entregada. No podía apoyarme y mis pechos se comprimían contra la suave superficie de seda. Dejé caer la cabeza sobre la cama, apoyando la frente en ella y me concentré en disfrutar de la sensación de Edward entrando en mi cuerpo, volcando en cada empuje toda su pasión y deseo.

Él jadeaba de forma entrecortada y de vez en cuando, coincidiendo con que giraba sus caderas, o cambiaba el ángulo de penetración, emitía cortos y potentes gruñidos de placer.

-Ciérrate sobre mí. – Su jadeo apremiante fue realmente convincente y comencé a cerrarme alrededor de su enorme polla. Una cosa era hacerlo sola y otra muy distinta era hacerlo cuando su falo me llenaba con cada potente embestida. Cada vez que conseguía cerrarme con fuerza alrededor de él, las sensaciones se multiplicaban, hasta volverse insoportables. Otro nuevo orgasmo atenazaba mi vientre y hacía que mis piernas temblasen. No aguantaría mucho más.

Sus dos manos se aferraron con fuerza alrededor de mis caderas e incrementó aún más el ritmo. La habitación se llenó con el sonido de nuestros gemidos y el entrechocar de nuestros cuerpos.

-¡Córrete!... ¡Ahora! –

Y solté el orgasmo que había estado reteniendo a duras penas. Exhausta, convulsa, enajenada, al borde de la inconsciencia… Apenas fui consciente de que Edward bramó su liberación dentro de mi vientre, con un par de brutales embestidas más fuertes y profundas.

Se dejó caer sobre la cama a mi lado y me arrastró a sus brazos. Los dos jadeantes, satisfechos, y enredados en el cuerpo del otro.

Me alzó la cara por la barbilla con sus dedos índice y pulgar, apartó el pelo de mi frente y me miró con ojos emocionados, brillantes y entornados. Acercó despacio sus labios a los míos y pude notar cómo nuestros labios se amoldaban despacio, saboreándonos sin prisas. ¡Qué diferencia con el Edward de la noche anterior! Me desconcertaba tanto… Era tan temperamental, tan impredecible…

Estuvimos así durante un buen rato, procurando normalizar las respiraciones. Disfruté mucho de aquella sensación, había esperado mucho tiempo para encontrarme entre sus brazos y satisfecha.

Pero Edward no parecía estar igual de satisfecho, porque tardó muy poco tiempo en incorporarse, dejándome un breve beso sobre los labios. Acarició mi nariz con la suya en un gesto cariñoso y cómplice, que no le conocía hasta ese día.

-No vuelvas a mentirme, Isabella. Nunca. Bajo ninguna circunstancia. – Su voz fue suave y cálida, pero teñida de cierta tristeza. Por primera vez pude ver en sus ojos, el dolor que mi bienintencionada mentira le había causado. Y me sentí insoportablemente mal. Pero mi trasero me recordó que ya estábamos en paz.

Recordé que tenía una conversación pendiente con Edward sobre mis límites y sentí crecer el desasosiego de nuevo.

-Edward… – Quise devolverle el abrazo, pero las esposas limitaron mis movimientos y sonreí triste, mientras suspiraba frustrada. Me conformé con pasarle una mano por el pelo, mientras que con la otra procuraba no tapar su cara. Lo había tuteado a propósito, una cosa era interpretar un papel durante el sexo y otra lo que había pasado la noche anterior. Y me negaba a hablar de nuestros sentimientos llamándolo Señor.

-Tienes mi palabra de que no volverá a pasar. Te amo demasiado como para causarte daño a propósito. – Edward pareció satisfecho con mi respuesta, sonrió de forma dulce y metió la mano en uno de los bolsillos de los pantalones que todavía llevaba puestos, sacando la pequeña llave que me liberaba de las esposas. Cuando el "click" anunció mi libertad, yo solo podía pensar en abrazarlo y en fundirme con él. Y eso hice. Y fui correspondida con verdaderas ganas.

¡Dios…! Esa sonrisa… Esa sonrisa dulce y esos ojos tristes tuvieron mucho más poder de convicción sobre mí, que todas las jodidas fustas, palas y demás amenazas del mundo. Apreté mis brazos alrededor de su cuello con fuerza, y eso pareció devolverlo a su postura habitual.

Volvió a mirarme a los ojos, deliciosamente cerca, sobre mi cabeza y esa sonrisa torcida apareció lentamente en su glorioso rostro. Desde tan cerca, era incluso más poderosa.

-Quiero más, Srta. Swan. – Se levantó con una agilidad insultante y se bajó los pantalones de un tirón, provocando que su creciente erección saltase libre, peligrosamente cerca de su tamaño definitivo.

El ambiente se había vuelto ligero a nuestro alrededor y me permití reír de buena gana ante su gesto. Él ensanchó aún más la sonrisa y separó mis piernas para tumbarse encima de mí, soportando su peso con un codo sobre la cama.

-¿Sabes qué tono de rosa es este? - Acarició con suavidad mis labios con su dedo. Sus ojos brillaban divertidos y yo sólo podía pensar en lo irresistiblemente seductor que era. Me sentí feliz de que me hubiese elegido para ser su compañera. Para amarme, un detalle que no se me olvidaba.

Me mordí el labio y asentí varias veces con cara de niña inocente. Él estrechó los ojos y liberó mi labio con su pulgar.

-¿Sí…? ¿A ver? – Lo adoraba cuando estaba así de despreocupado y juguetón.

-Bésame. – Su sonrisa se hizo realmente difícil de soportar sin perder la cabeza en el intento.

-Chica lista. – Le regalé mi mejor sonrisa y Edward estrelló sus labios contra los míos, en un beso que hizo que el ambiente volviese a cambiar a nuestro alrededor. Inspiró profundamente mientras devoraba mi boca, mientras que yo…

Yo notaba como hundía una mano en mi pelo, acariciándolo en vez de sujetarme por él, cómo su erección se hacía increíblemente dura contra mi vientre, notaba cómo de suave era su pelo entre mis dedos, cómo su olor me aturdía, cómo no podía evitar abrir más mis piernas para enroscarlas en su cintura…

Sus enloquecedores besos bajaron por mi cuello y hombros, hasta que llegaron a mis pechos y allí se detuvo, exhalando su dulce aliento justo sobre mi pezón, haciendo gala de una crueldad de la que no lo suponía capaz. Mi clítoris pulsaba de necesidad y la humedad en mi centro tenía que ser evidente para él, porque su polla se deslizaba entre mis labios vaginales, empujándose al compás del lento ritmo de sus caderas, tentándome de una forma que debería ser considerada como tortura por La Convención de Ginebra. ¡No era forma de tratar a una prisionera! ¡A una prisionera que se había rendido de forma incondicional! O casi…

-¿Y sabes qué tono de rosa es este? – Lamió con la punta de su lengua mi duro pezón, para después soplar sobre él.

-¡Oh, Dios…! – Me quejé arqueando mi espalda, ofreciéndome para que terminase de una vez con lo que había empezado, mientras que mis manos tiraban de su pelo.

-Vamos nena… Puedes hacerlo mejor. – Cerró los dientes suavemente sobre mi pezón y tiró un poco de él. El violento espasmo de mis paredes vaginales, me gritó con fuerza que me espabilase, que allí abajo necesitaban atención con urgencia.

-¡Muérdame! Aaah… ¡Muérdame, Señor Cullen! –

-Eso es… Buena chica. –

Y como recompensa a mi breve momento de lucidez, Edward cerró sus labios alrededor de mi pezón, mientras que con la otra mano pellizcaba suavemente el otro. Se hundió en mi vientre de nuevo, con fuerzas renovadas, pero con la misma intención de siempre de darme mucho más placer del que yo creía que podía soportar.

Hundí los dedos en los músculos de su espalda y alcé las piernas para darle mejor ángulo de penetración. Al hacerlo, sin querer clavé los tacones asesinos de doce centímetros, que todavía llevaba, en su glorioso trasero.

Edward se incorporó un poco, lo suficiente como para mirarme a los ojos y esa mirada me dejó paralizada. Parecía sorprendido y como si lo hubiese desafiado, o insultado, o… Ni siquiera sabía de qué tenía puesto la cara.

Iba a disculparme, pero algo se apoderó de mí en ese momento, y en vez de balbucear alguna excusa, me mordí el labio, y volví a clavar de forma lenta y premeditada, los tacones en su fantástico culo, apremiándolo a continuar con lo que estaba haciendo.

-Oh, Isabella… ¿Me has tomado por un caballo al que espolear? –

Y como respuesta volví a clavar un poco más los tacones, con una sonrisa perversa que no era mía.

Edward arrugó la nariz y siseó entre dientes, tensando la espalda en un gesto de dolor que… A ver cómo digo esto… Que me gustó mucho más de lo que estoy dispuesta a admitir.

Entonces en un movimiento realmente rápido, giró sobre su espalda arrastrándome con él, dejándome de rodillas sobre la cama con él entre mis piernas e introduciéndose en mi vientre con un potente envite de sus caderas.

Yo grité de placer y arqueé la espalda hacia atrás, dejando caer mi cabeza.

-Pues cabálgame, entonces. Las manos sobre la cabeza. – Me apresuré a obedecerlo, sorprendida por su reacción, ofreciéndole así una inmejorable vista de mis pechos y el corsé.

-Simplemente gloriosa. – Acompañó sus palabras de una potente embestida de sus caderas hacia arriba, haciéndome saltar sobre él. Y cuando me dejaba caer de nuevo, volvió a repetir su movimiento. Una vez y otra vez y otra… Marcando un ritmo intenso y apasionado con sus manos en mi cintura.

Yo antes pensaba que estar abajo durante el sexo, era adoptar una posición pasiva, pero Edward me demostró una vez más, lo mucho que podía llegar a sorprenderme.

Lo miré con los párpados entornados, incapaz de apartar los ojos de su cara de intenso placer. De los poderosos y elegantes músculos de su cuerpo, de sus labios que dejaban entrever sus dientes cerrados con fuerza… Con esos ojos devorándome…

Se incorporó y me atrapó entre sus brazos, ayudándome a marcar el ritmo demencial en el que me tenía sumida. Entrelacé mis manos en su pelo y él comenzó a lamer y morder mis pezones. De forma errática, apasionada… Mi vientre comenzó a convulsionar y esa vez no podría pararlo.

-¡Sí! ¡Nena… Dios… Sí! – En esa embestida se quedó profundamente dentro de mi cuerpo, sujetándome con fuerza contra su sexo… y los dos llegamos juntos al abismo del deseo, abrazados con fuerza, sudorosos, jadeantes, temblorosos…

Y en ese momento, una idea pasó por mi cabeza y desató algo que ni yo misma esperaba. Estallé en risas alegres e incontroladas, sin duda, como una forma muy necesaria de liberar toda la tensión que había padecido. Una catarsis para exorcizar todos los oscuros fantasmas que habían poblado mis dos últimos días.

Reí hasta que se me saltaron las lágrimas y cuando miré a Edward con los ojos acuosos, pude comprobar para mi sorpresa, que me miraba con una ceja levantada y sin poder ocultar su expresión divertida.

-¿Se divierte Srta. Swan? – Su tono pretendía ser severo, pero sonó burlón e intrigado, como si no soportase sentirse excluido de mi pequeña broma privada.

-Mucho, Señor Cullen… Yo siempre pensé que esta habitación era el Moulin Rouge, y resulta que es el Crazy Horse*. –

Edward abrió los ojos asombrado, intentando fingir que estaba escandalizado, hasta que estalló en fuertes y melodiosas carcajadas, que se unieron a las mías, creando así un sinfonía muy pocas veces interpretada.

Nos abrazamos y rodamos por la cama desecha.

Y por unos deliciosos instantes, solo fuimos nosotros dos en la cama, riéndonos como si nada hubiese pasado, como si no existiese una imprecisa amenaza sobre mí, como si todo lo ocurrido durante la mañana y la noche pasada, quedase atrás.

* * *

*Moulin Rouge: Molino Rojo. Sala de Cabaret parisino, que en algunas ocasiones ha tenido fama de Burdel.

*Crazy Horse: Caballo Loco. Sala de Cabaret competencia del Moulin Rouge.

Como siempre, miles de gracias a: sophia18, Naobi Chan, Ninna Cullen, Isi22, Gaby, Irga, Danika20, whit cullen, Bite Me Sr. Cullen, Yudi, Milhoja, tolola, Gabisita Black, Liyus-C, Nalee Masen, Gegargas, Ericastelo, tlebd, AleCullen, Belewyn, elena robsten, camela, niita94, eclipsadamasen, lightning Cullen, jamlvg, catitacullen, deathxrevenge, Yzza, Dreams Hunter, Paolastef, Nikola Caracola, CindyLo, madaswan, Caro Bell, Maite, calalis, zujeyane, robsten-pattinson, cyndi-cullen, GoAsKEmily, MELI8114, carigt05, Facullen, alimago, VictoriamarieHale, Cullen Vigo, Paolita93, cutita, klaiva, Verota, Ginegine, claudi17, MaxiPau, eydaf, .Cullen, macel333, amys cullen, magymc, , lanenisita, liduvina, aurorabg, rob y pato, Aspasie29, NuRySh, Ccytig, ladydawn, julie-q, EDWARD-BELLA-MANSON, arianna mansen, Diana, beakis, Poemusician, Anaheli.C, DianElizz, TataXOXO, Elyta, MAGUIDECULLEN, madelinedarkgirl, V, marivifc, Lucimell-Elysita, lEOna gUAraNI CUllEN SWan, fairycullen, Loveme45, lorenalove, larosaderosas, fanny alamillo, Bellaliz, , fantwilight1, Alejavi, sianita, Ciruelo, , Yezxenitha, pitufarm, CIPM, krisny, dracullen, MixelintheDark, Giovanna y Sethaum. Wow! Miles de gracias de todo corazón.

También a quienes me añaden a alertas y favoritos. Review=Preview. Blog actualizado.

Tengo varios anuncios que hacer:

1.- He abierto una encuesta en mi blog, para saber lo que pensáis de los azotes de Edward. Me gustaría mucho que votáseis, pero por favor, no olvidéis que no pregunto de forma general, os pregunto por esta historia en concreto, para conocer vuestra opinión y que me ayudéis con el fic.

2.-He decidido compartir mi investigación previa para crear la historia y así ayudar a quién tenga dudas sobre ella y el tipo de relación de sus personajes. Ya he subido a mi blog la primera parte de cuatro.

3.- Y por último, pero no menos importante, Naobi Chan ha creado un fantástico video sobre Rendición, que también podéis ver en el blog. Muchísimas gracias Naobi!

Puf! Creo que no me olvido de nada O.o


	37. Chapter 37

Hola de nuevo. Lamento el retraso, pero cuando lo que más amas del mundo enferma, todo lo demás se para. Hasta que todo vuelve a su lugar, a estar bien y entonces todo retoma su ritmo. Como es el caso.

Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a SM y la historia es mía. Es rated M y contiene escenas de sexo explícito y vocabulario no apto para menores.

08 - Febrero - 2011 - Hoy hubiese cumplido 80 años James Dean...

Miles de gracias a Enichepi y Aex, por su ayuda, sus consejos y su visión crítica, que hacen que esta historia sea mejor.

* * *

37.- Los límites del amor.

Edward abrió los ojos asombrado, intentando fingir que estaba escandalizado, hasta que estalló en fuertes y melodiosas carcajadas, que se unieron a las mías, creando una sinfonía muy pocas veces interpretada.

Nos abrazamos y rodamos por la cama desecha.

Y por unos deliciosos instantes, solo fuimos nosotros dos en la cama, riéndonos como si nada hubiese pasado, como si no existiese una imprecisa amenaza sobre mí, como si todo lo ocurrido durante la mañana y la noche pasada, quedase atrás.

Estaba de nuevo en brazos de Edward… y eso hacía que me sintiese segura y confiada de nuevo a su lado, no me había lastimado. No porque no hubiese podido hacerlo, sino porque simplemente, no quería.

Pude entrever apenas por unos segundos, entre los últimos coletazos de las risas, que los castigos y el dolor físico, no siempre iban de la mano. Estaba empezando a profundizar en ese todavía impreciso pensamiento, cuando la suave caricia de Edward sobre mi mejilla, me hizo abandonarlo todo y concentrarme de nuevo en él con el cien por cien de mi capacidad de atención.

Se apoyaba sobre un codo en la cama y estaba inclinado sobre mí, con una rodilla entre mis piernas, peligrosamente cerca de mi cara, una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios y un brillo intenso en los ojos.

-Es fascinante verte reír de esa forma, lo haces con tan poca frecuencia... – Algo estalló en mi pecho en ese momento, algo grande y potente, que me hizo sonreírle ampliamente como respuesta. Pero había un matiz melancólico en sus palabras que no acabó de completar mi dicha. Frunció el ceño de forma imperceptible y estrechó los ojos.

-¿Estás bien? – Suspiré despacio. Quizás ese fuese el momento para abordar todas las preguntas que tenía sobre nuestra relación.

-Lo cierto es que sí. – Cerré los ojos unos instantes y disfruté del contacto de la palma de su mano, que estaba sobre mi cara mientras me acariciaba el pómulo con el pulgar. ¡Venga chica! Este es el momento. Ya es hora de empezar a hablarle con total honestidad. ¡Fuera miedos! ¿Debería llamarlo Señor? Estábamos en el Moulin Rouge… Decidí ser respetuosa, sólo por si acaso lo tomaba como una falta de respeto. Acababa de clavarle los tacones en el trasero sin consecuencias y no quería tentar demasiado mi suerte.

-Temía este castigo, casi con la misma intensidad que deseaba saber en qué consistiría. – Lo dije titubeando, insegura porque ni yo misma, sabía lo que eso significaba.

Edward torció un poco su pequeña sonrisa y me acunó entre sus brazos sobre las almohadas. Me recosté sobre su pecho y esa vez fui yo la que puso una rodilla entre sus piernas. Me sentía cómoda.

-Continúa, te escucho. –

Edward pasaba de forma perezosa sus manos por mi espalda y brazo, mientras que yo jugueteaba con el escaso vello de su pecho. Notaba el fuerte latido de su corazón con su habitual candencia, su pecho subía y bajaba por su respiración. Inhalé profundamente su intoxicante esencia, luchando para que no me aturdiese como de costumbre, tomé valor, dejé un breve beso sobre su pecho y levanté la cabeza para mirarlo.

-Temía que me lastimase. – Se limitó a asentir de forma solemne, permaneciendo en silencio como invitándome a continuar. Su expresión no delataba nada del rumbo de sus pensamientos, ni sus ojos. Sólo permanecía atento a mis palabras. Ya que me había atrevido, tenía que terminar lo que había empezado. Un paso adelante, Bella.

-Me daba miedo que fuese más duro de lo que ha sido. He notado que ha sido más suave que en otras ocasiones. – Edward levantó una ceja algo sorprendido y yo me apresuré a aclarar mis palabras. – No me malinterprete, no me han parecido caricias y estoy muy lejos de quejarme, pero imaginaba que sería considerablemente peor. –

Muy bien Bella, tono suave, respetuoso, palabras bien elegidas… Edward recompuso su habitual semblante sereno y confiado.

-Puedes tutearme, Isabella. – Tuve un fugaz y feliz pensamiento para Zafrina. Volvería a comprar esa tienda, eso seguro.

Edward se quedó pensativo, con la mirada perdida en el frente, hasta que se llevó la mano al pelo, en ese gesto suyo tan característico y bajó la mirada para encontrarse con la mía, que a esas alturas, ya parecería algo ansiosa esperando su respuesta.

-No he sido especialmente duro, porque como te dije, puedo llegar a entender tus motivos para actuar como lo hiciste, pero no puedo pasar por alto tu comportamiento. –

Un silencio llenó el aire entre nosotros. Era un silencio reflexivo y pausado, no uno de esos helados silencios que no presagiaban nada bueno. Por un instante me puse en su lugar, me sorprendí imaginándome lejos y Edward ocultándome deliberadamente información relativa a su seguridad. Una ira sorda me atenazó el estómago y una sensación de náusea llenó mi boca de algo seco y amargo. Tuve que hacer un esfuerzo titánico para recordar mis motivos para hacer lo que hice. Pero esa sensación me dejó vislumbrar una pequeña parte de lo que Edward había sentido. Y no me gustó. No me gustó en absoluto.

Tomé la firme decisión de no hacerle, lo que por nada del mundo, quería que me hiciese él a mí. Estaba aprendiendo de forma muy lenta y torpe.

-Me han sorprendido los instrumentos que has elegido. Pensé que quizás te decantases por comprarlos todos suaves. – La melodiosa y calmada voz de terciopelo de Edward me sacó de mis reflexiones.

-Quería que tuvieses una variedad dónde escoger... Y quería saber… – Lo que en realidad quería saber, es si estabas dispuesto a hacerme daño, canalla. – Cuán grande era tu enfado. – Sonrió apenas con las comisuras de los labios y cerró los ojos despacio. Parecía relajado por primera vez desde que volvió de Londres.

Permaneció unos instantes en silencio, pensativo y yo contuve el aliento esperando a que se decidiese a continuar y así intentar conocer mejor su forma de pensar, ávida de descubrir el mecanismo exacto de su compleja mente.

-No te hubieses sentido muy feliz si te llego a azotar con la pala. – Había inclinado su cabeza hacia mí y me acariciaba la línea de la mandíbula con un dedo. Sus ojos eran dulces, pero seguían cargados de esa intensidad tan desconcertante. Me estremecí ante la imagen mental de la pala golpeando contra mi trasero. ¡Gracias a Dios, Edward no la había utilizado! Zafrina me había advertido seriamente contra ese implemento en concreto.

-Con la fusta se puede azotar con la caña o con la lengüeta, ésta última es más suave, incluso puede usarse directamente contra el clítoris. – Sí, sí, Señor Cullen, por eso escogí un fusta lo suficientemente corta, como para que no resultase cómodo usar la caña. En ese momento me sentí realmente agradecida de que Edward no quisiese lastimarme, ni la caña de la fusta, ni la idea de la lengüeta contra mi sensible clítoris me resultaban atractivas. ¡Cada vez me caía mejor Zafrina!

-Pero esa regla de madera y su provocativa inscripción… ¡Oh, Isabella! Esa la voy a reservar para una ocasión especial. – Había un matiz mezcla de provocación y divertido, que prometía que esos supuestos azotes, podrían llegar a ser una experiencia de lo más excitante. Que ya procuraría yo, que tardase en llegar. Esbocé una pequeña sonrisa ante ese pensamiento.

¿Me atrevería? Él siempre insistía en que le hablase con total sinceridad. ¡Animo, Bella! Te está dando la oportunidad de hablar con confianza, ¡aprovéchala!

-Edward… – Lo miré con cautela para asegurarme de que mis preguntas eran bien recibidas y me encontré con una sonrisa pequeña y cálida que me invitó a continuar con más confianza.

-Me desconciertan tus cambios. A veces te siento cercano y cálido… pero otras veces tus silencios… y tu forma de mirarme… me confunden y me dejan como si estuviese desnuda en mitad de una ventisca. –

Edward entornó los párpados e hizo una leve mueca con los labios que no supe interpretar del todo. Creo que no la analicé bien o me perdí algún detalle, porque hubiese jurado que fue un breve destello de dolor.

-¿Te refieres a mi actitud de anoche? – Asentí brevemente con la cabeza. – ¿Cuál esperabas que fuese? ¿Qué pensaste que pasaría cuando volviese a casa? – No pude detectar el más mínimo rastro de ironía o sarcasmo en su pregunta, no era retórica, él esperaba conocer sinceramente mi punto de vista. No tuve que pensarlo demasiado, esperaba unos azotes inmediatos, sexo enloquecedor y dormir en sus brazos. Por ese orden.

-No lo sé con certeza, quizás esperaba unos azotes y… después sexo. – Me pateé mentalmente. ¿Cómo era posible, que a esas alturas, yo todavía me sintiese algo avergonzada cuando hablaba de sexo? ¡Con las cosas que habíamos hecho!

Edward me observó durante unos instantes, inmerso en sus pensamientos, hasta que finalmente una pequeña sonrisa triste y algo irónica le curvó los labios.

-Esa frialdad es mía, Isabella, forma parte de mí de forma inherente. Es la forma que adopta mi autocontrol. Si lo hubiese perdido por un solo segundo... – Resopló sonoramente negando con la cabeza con un gesto serio y decidido, que me trasmitió con total claridad, hasta qué punto era importante para él su autocontrol. – Tienes que entender que si te hubiese azotado enfadado y frustrado como estaba, los azotes perderían su condición de juego sexual y eso atentaría contra toda nuestra relación. Quizás te hubiese hecho daño y ese es un riesgo que no estoy dispuesto a asumir, aún en el caso improbable de tú hubieses estado dispuesta a soportarlo. –

Eso le daba un giro inesperado al asunto. Nunca me había planteado la posibilidad de que Edward me azotase de otra forma que no fuese envuelto en ese juego sexual que teníamos y que me enloquecía, por lo arrollador de las sensaciones que provocaba en mí. Nada en su actitud me había inducido a temer nada parecido.

-Aquella tarde que saliste de casa sola, a pie, anocheciendo… Después de todo lo que había pasado entre nosotros, hizo que me replantease ciertas cosas de mi forma de ser. Estuve muy cerca de perderte por lo confuso que me sentía, por todo lo que despertabas en mí. Bastaron un par de minutos, para darme cuenta del profundo amor que siento por ti, pero algo más para analizar las consecuencias que un error o una exigencia desmedida, podrían terminar contigo diciéndome adiós. – Al decir esto, estrechó los ojos en una breve mueca de dolor.

¡Oh, Edward!... Era yo quien pensaba que me abandonarías esa noche… ¡Céntrate, Bella! Los límites…

-Edward… yo… – Titubeé sin saber bien cómo afrontar la cuestión. – Yo no estoy dispuesta a ir más lejos de lo que ya he ido. No quiero tener un encuentro con esa pala, ni con ninguno de los implementos para ser azotada que vi en la tienda. – ¡Genial, Bella! A bocajarro. Tú y tu mano izquierda, que brilla por su ausencia…

Pero mi falta de tacto no impidió que un escalofrío, recorriese mi espalda al recordar algunos de ellos. Ese puñetero látigo de siete colas no me gustó ni un poquito. Pero… si Edward quería, o lo que era peor, necesitaba seguir adentrándonos cada vez más en esa faceta de nuestra relación… ¿Qué pasaría entonces con mi firme decisión? ¿Seguiría siendo igual de firme? No estaba segura de querer conocer la respuesta.

Edward me acurrucó un poco más contra su pecho, en un gesto protector y nos cubrió con la sábana. La chimenea caldeaba el ambiente y el cuerpo de Edward desprendía la sensación cálida más reconfortante que pudiese imaginar. Yo no tenía frío, pero me dejé mimar. Dejó un suave beso sobre mi frente y me alzó la cara para mirarme a los ojos. Yo estaba expectante a su respuesta y cada vez me costaba más disimular mi respiración superficial y algo agitada.

-Isabella, está bien, lo acepto y respeto tu decisión. Yo tampoco necesito ir más lejos, recuerda que es el poder que me hace sentir y tu entrega lo que busco de los azotes, solo para corregir tu comportamiento cuando no sea el correcto. No soy un sádico y no quiero, ni necesito una masoquista que disfrute con el dolor. –

Su voz pausada, su mirada confidente y su gesto relajado transmitían seguridad y complicidad que consiguieron relajarme de inmediato. No podía negar que me había gustado mucho lo que acababa de decirme. Esa parte la había aceptado, hasta el punto de interiorizarla y él había superado con creces la prueba a la que lo había sometido. De lo contrarío, en ese momento estaríamos viviendo una situación muy diferente.

Desplacé la mirada rápidamente de sus hipnóticos ojos, a sus tentadores labios y debió darse cuenta, porque acarició los míos con su dedo pulgar. Volví a sus ojos que me sonrieron y se inclinó para besarme, sin apartar su pulgar hasta que sus labios estuvieron sobre los míos. Mantuvo su mano sujetando mi cara mientras que me besaba despacio, conquistando mi corazón a través de mi boca cada vez más devastadoramente. Mi cuerpo y mi alma reaccionaban ante él con completo abandono, si antes ya lo hacían, en ese momento que me sabía segura entre sus brazos, lo hicieron con más fuerza, de forma más consciente e incondicional.

No había marcha atrás.

-Me gusta el hecho de que no disfrutes demasiado con los castigos. Cuando una sumisa disfruta con el dolor que le producen los azotes, busca deliberadamente ser castigada y eso supone una grave falta de respeto. La esencia de los castigos es corregir comportamientos equivocados, no proporcionar placer. –

"_Cuando una sumisa…"_ seguía sin identificarme completamente con esa palabra, pero no me engañaba, era la actitud que tenía frente a Edward. Sus caricias sobre mi cara estuvieron a punto de hacerme olvidar todo. Pero alguien me trajo de vuelta de mi creciente languidez.

Otra vez la rubia venenosa… Tenía que ser ella, era la única a la que había azotado antes que a mí. Resultaba que no sólo era una bruja, sino que era un bruja masoquista. Pues tuvo que dolerle que dejase de azotarla, por muy irónico que eso pudiese parecer.

-¿Tanya? – Lo dije en un susurro estrangulado, más que nada, para confirmar mis sospechas y asegurarme de que no hablaba de forma general. Edward asintió con un breve gesto y los labios convertidos en una fina línea. Se quedó pensativo unos segundos y tomó aire para continuar.

-Siempre buscaba la forma de provocarme para que fuese más lejos. Hasta que decidí darle un castigo que no olvidase fácilmente, por intentar manipularme. Los azotes tienen otro significado para mí y deben infundir respeto. – Sonrió de lado y ese gesto tenía algo de cruel. – Dejé de azotarla, pero eso ya te lo he contado con anterioridad. –

Asentí pensativa mientras me mordía la uña del dedo pulgar apoyada en su pecho. Pues fue realmente efectivo… todavía lo recuerda y no lo ha superado.

-Vamos a vestirnos, apuesto a que esa maravilla de corsé no es tan cómodo, como seductor. Y tengo hambre. – Me sacó el dedo de la boca mientras que negaba con la cabeza y sonreía de lado de forma algo arrogante. Mensaje recibido, Señor Cullen, nada de comerse las uñas. Sonreí como una niña pequeña sorprendida en falta y escondí el pulgar bajo los otros dedos en un puño.

Estuve tentada de ignorar lo que acababa de decir y hacer uso de algo de resistencia pasiva. Yo tenía más sueño que hambre. Las sesiones de sexo "marca de la casa" me dejaban extenuada y podía vivir con el corsé apretado. Es más, podría dormir, con el corsé apretado… Al menos durante un rato.

Pero Edward tenía hambre… así que me dejó un breve beso en la frente, deshizo nuestro abrazo y salió de la cama, dándome una inmejorable visión de su magnífico trasero. ¡Dios…! ¡Qué culo! Sonreí abiertamente ante las dos pequeñas rojeces que le habían dejado mis tacones. Recogí mi ropa, la cartera y esperé a que Edward se acabase de colocar la camisa sin abrochar. Como siempre que estaba en casa, había ignorado por completo los bóxers, que oscilaban perezosamente de una de sus manos, en la otra llevaba la chaqueta, calcetines y zapatos. Yo abracé mi ropa y sonreí antes de girarme para salir de ese burdel del siglo XIX, en dirección a nuestro dormitorio con paso alegre, sintiendo la mirada de Edward clavada en mi trasero mientras avanzaba delante de él.

En el vestidor me bajé de los tacones y me quité las medias. Edward me ayudó a desabrochar el corsé con dedos ágiles a la vez que dejaba suaves besos por mis hombros, mandando deliciosos escalofríos por mi piel. Se había quitado la camisa y la había sustituido por un jersey de pico negro que resaltaba el tono pálido de su piel de una forma que debería estar prohibida.

-Ponte algo cómodo, pasaremos la tarde en casa. Yo mejor te espero abajo, no soy capaz de apartar las manos de ti. – Dijo esto acariciando la cadena alrededor mi cintura y me besó suavemente en los labios, se giró y desapareció por la puerta del dormitorio, dejándome plantada allí, con una sonrisa bobalicona en los labios, hasta que pude reaccionar y comencé a vestirme.

No había dejado dicho lo que quería que me pusiese, así que me tomé la libertad de vestirme con un precioso y delicado vestido lencero, que Alice me obligó a comprar una tarde en la Isla. Era color crema y tenía pequeños bordados florales en el mismo color sobre el fino tejido de tul, el pronunciado escote en pico se cerraba con algunos botones y tenía un forro ligero y cómodo que le daba el nombre de vestido, de lo contrario, hubiese sido un camisón de lo más revelador. Me calcé con las bailarinas blancas, me colé un cárdigan gris oscuro, cepillé el desastre de pelo que Edward me había dejado y bajé para hacer la comida. De repente me sentía realmente hambrienta. Sería por el ejercicio… Ni se me pasó por la cabeza ponerme ropa interior, nunca había tenido problemas, pero cada vez me sentía más y más cómoda con mi desnudez y me resultaba tremendamente excitante estar así para Edward.

Cuando entré en la cocina, me encontré con un Edward que se había remangado el jersey sobre los antebrazos y había puesto agua a hervir. Me lanzó una mirada de arriba abajo con los ojos entornados, que provocó que me temblasen ligeramente las rodillas. ¡Dios…! ¿Es qué nunca me acostumbraría a las sensaciones que provocaba en mí con esas miradas llenas de deseo?

Una sonrisa canalla y torcida apareció lentamente en su cara mientras volvía a girar la cabeza para mirar al echar la pasta en la olla de agua hirviendo.

-He empezado a preparar el almuerzo, si no te gusta, será exclusivamente culpa tuya por perder el tiempo vistiéndote. – ¡Ay! ¡Cómo me gustaba así de despreocupado! No podía desperdiciar la ocasión y le seguí el juego encantada y sonriente.

-Me limito a cumplir órdenes, Señor Cullen. – Contesté señalando mi vestido y mostrándole lo cómodo que era.

-Con que órdenes, ¿eh? Yo me encargo de la pasta*, y usted, Señorita Swan, le pone la salsa. – No pude evitar que una pequeña risa saliese de mis labios y se uniese a la sonrisa de sus ojos.

-Por supuesto, Señor Cullen, es innegable que hacer pasta es lo suyo. – Me gustaban esos juegos de palabras con él y si cocinaba la pasta con el mismo nivel de éxito, que ganaba "pasta" con sus negocios… Los dos sonreímos abiertamente, adoraba esos momentos con Edward. Busqué todo lo necesario y comencé a picar la cebolla para hacer una salsa de tomate con albahaca que estuviese a la altura de su pasta. O que al menos, no desmereciese.

-Veo que te has deshecho de tu arma secreta. – Dijo mirando fijamente mis bailarinas blancas. Ya me extrañaba que no hubiese hecho ningún comentario sobre el asunto de los tacones… Acababa de abrir una botella de vino y aspiraba suavemente el aroma del tapón de corcho.

-Mmm… no son mi arma secreta, de hecho yo no hice absolutamente nada. – Mentí con todo el descaro del que fui capaz, mientras que no paraba de remover la salsa. Edward enarcó una ceja incrédulo. – Supongo que los Pigalle deben tener vida propia y al parecer, sus propios planes. Yo simplemente, no pude controlarlos. – Tuve que morderme el labio para no estallar de nuevo en risas a la vez que me encogía de hombros para reforzar mis palabras.

Edward ensanchó su sonrisa y me miró con los ojos brillando divertidos. Detuvo su gesto con una de las copas a medio llenar.

-Entonces, Señorita Swan, me veré obligado a atar a esas fieras la próxima vez. – Terminó de llenar la copa como si lo que acabase de decir fuese algo tan evidente, que se comentaba sólo por cortesía, pero no por necesidad. – Solo para evitar un nuevo ataque por sorpresa. – Me tendió la copa con esa sonrisa que prometía el cielo y el infierno al mismo tiempo.

Y yo de lo único que fui capaz, fue de guiñarle de la manera más pícara que pude, justo antes de llevarme la copa de vino tinto a los labios y disfrutar de su delicioso sabor, mientras que mi vientre se estremecía como una diminuta amazona que olfatea el combate…

Insaciable era la palabra que mejor estaba empezando a definirme. La insaciable Señorita Swan. Vivir para ver…

Edward se acercó por detrás, dejó su copa en la encimera junto a la mía y me abrazó por la cintura con ambos brazos, hundiendo la nariz en el hueco entre mi cuello y hombro y aspirando lenta y profundamente. Yo cerré los ojos y me abandoné a ese gesto de cariño, disfrutando de cada segundo que duró el contacto con su duro pecho, su posesivo abrazo y el significado que tenía el gesto en sí.

-Esa salsa también huele muy bien. – ¡Cierto! La salsa. Me obligué a tomar tierra y volver a concentrarme en la salsa. Algo que no me resultó fácil, ya que sus dedos levantaron despacio el filo de mi traje y tantearon acariciando sutilmente toda la zona de mi cadera que debería estar cubierta por las braguitas.

-Este vestido es una provocación disfrazada de inocencia, Srta. Swan. Me gusta. – Sonreí mientras notaba un levísimo sonido de aprobación acariciando mi oído. Después la dolorosa y lenta ausencia del cuerpo de Edward, que me devolvió una razonable capacidad de concentración en la salsa, dadas las circunstancias…

Edward colocó los manteles individuales en la mesa de la cocina, los cubiertos y las copas con el vino, mientras que yo servía los dos platos de pasta. Nos sentamos a comer, yo lo hice de forma más cuidadosa que él, hecho que no le pasó desapercibido. No hizo ningún comentario, pero a mí me recordó algunas cuestiones, sobre las que todavía tenía dudas.

-Esta salsa está realmente buena. – Había empezado a comer con un apetito y elegancia realmente envidiables.

-Edward… – Me lanzó una rápida mirada cómplice.

-¿Más preguntas? – Asentí sonriente, todo en su actitud me invitaba a relajarme y continuar. – Más preguntas, por supuesto. Soy todo oídos. – Dejó el tenedor en el plato, se limpió con la servilleta, dio un sorbo a su copa y esperó mi pregunta. Tenía toda su atención.

Yo bebí de la mía para aclarar el nudo que se estaba empezando a formar en mi garganta.

-Es sobre los azotes. – Asintió con la cabeza y yo me obligué a continuar.

-No es que disfrute con el dolor, pero… pero sí me gustan ciertos… cierto tipo de azotes. Me excitan. – Vale, ya lo había soltado. Esperaba de todo corazón que no me dijese que era porque cada vez me parecía más a la bruja rubia masoquista. Jugaba de forma nerviosa con la comida de mi plato, mareándola de un lado a otro.

-Eso nena, es porque hay dos tipos de azotes. – Levanté la cabeza para mirarlo. – Sigue comiendo. – ¡Uff, qué alivio! Nada de reproches ni odiosas comparaciones. Me llevé el tenedor a la boca con algo de pasta, curiosamente el tema lejos de quitarme el apetito, había despertado en mí una especie de curiosidad científica. Quería saber por qué mi cuerpo reaccionaba ante él, de la asombrosa forma en la que lo hacía.

-Hay azotes que se dan para castigar y azotes que se dan para excitar. Los primeros son fácilmente identificables y los segundos también, son aquellos que te doy en una situación abiertamente sexual. – Asentí con la cabeza mientras tragaba el bocado que tenía en mi boca. Sabía a qué se refería.

-¿Cómo cuando me azotas suavemente el clítoris? – Busqué mi copa y su delicioso contenido burdeos. Edward sonrió mostrando una brillante fila de dientes y la rosada punta de su lengua. Esa lengua…

-Como cuando te doy un suave azote en el clítoris o como cuando te suelto uno sonoro y contundente mientras te estoy follando desde atrás. – Las palabras roncas y la mirada perversa me obligaron a juntar los muslos con fuerza. Tanto uno como otro, me volvían loca, una hembra en celo lujuriosa, salvaje y hambrienta.

-Los otros, también han llegado a excitarme. – A la mirada perversa se sumó una pequeña sonrisa torcida.

-Creo que puedo asegurar sin equivocarme demasiado, que en tu caso, lo que más te excita es la situación que los rodea y el sentimiento de pertenencia. – Cierto, no podía imaginar los azotes fuera de su enloquecedor contexto. Ni se lo permitiría a nadie.

-Creo que lo entiendo. – Apenas me salió la voz del cuerpo. Edward estrechó los ojos y se mordió el labio de una forma que siendo similar, no terminaba de parecerse a cómo yo lo hacía. No tuve más remedio que volver a beber y esforzarme en concentrarme en la conversación, sin poder apartar los ojos de su labio entre los dientes, que se soltaba a un ritmo agónicamente lento... Sacudí brevemente la cabeza e hice un esfuerzo sobrehumano para centrarme.

-Hay veces que los de castigo me resultan algo duros. – ¡Eso es! Sin perder de vista el objetivo de esa conversación. Edward pareció meditar sobre mi frase unos instantes, con la expresión serena y los ojos clavados en mí.

-Isabella, recuerda que es mi privilegio imponerte el castigo y la intensidad de éste que yo considere. Es mi privilegio porque tú me lo has ofrecido y es mi obligación hacer honor a esa maravillosa ofrenda de amor y confianza. – Me miró unos eternos segundos con una expresión indescifrable en los ojos. – Así que tendré en cuenta tus palabras, pero no olvides que la intensidad y forma la decidiré yo, respetando tus límites, por supuesto. – Solté lentamente todo el aire que había estado reteniendo sin darme cuenta y esbocé una pequeña sonrisa de alivio, a la vez que lo miraba a los ojos. Edward soltó sus cubiertos y se inclinó sobre la mesa.

-Es por ese motivo, entre otros miles, que te insisto tanto en la sinceridad y en que tienes que ser completamente honesta conmigo y contármelo todo. Si no me dices cómo te sientes ante el tema de los castigos y los aceptas como hasta ahora sin detenerme, yo pienso que todo está bien, que tú también los consideras justos. Y ese pensamiento erróneo me lleva a forzar un poco más tus límites. Me detuviste en una ocasión y te negaste en otra, he supuesto, que si no habías vuelto a hacerlo era porque todo estaba bien. –

Me quedé con la vista fija en mi plato. Había un matiz de exasperación en su voz, que endurecía algo el tono suave en el que pronunció las palabras. Nunca lo había pensado de esa forma. Con Edward repetía esa frase con alarmante asiduidad, debería ponerme en su lugar con más frecuencia…

-¿Entiendes ahora la capital importancia de la absoluta sinceridad en nuestra relación? –Edward me había tomado de la mano y levantaba mi cara con dos dedos, pellizcando ligeramente mi barbilla con ellos. – ¿Prometes ser completamente sincera y abierta conmigo de ahora en adelante? – Sonreí un de forma tímida perdida en el mar de invierno de sus ojos.

-Sí, lo entiendo perfectamente. Lo prometo. ¿Tú también lo prometes? – De nuevo esa Bella suave y algo coqueta, hizo su estelar aparición, arrancando destellos de ese mar de invierno que ahora sonreían.

-Te daría mi palabra de caballero si fuese uno, pero te tendrás que conformar con mi promesa firme, absoluta y sincera. –

Era un caballero a jornada completa, aunque el luchador que también era, apareciese con cierta frecuencia. Pero fuese lo que fuese Edward, era mío. Mi caballero oscuro, mi luchador, mi canalla, mi dominante, mi amante, mi Puto Amo… Mío. Esbocé un teatral puchero y suspiré aparentando una resignación que estaba muy lejos de sentir.

-Tendré que conformarme. – Edward soltó una breve risa, me besó suavemente eliminando así mi cómico puchero y continuamos comiendo con el ánimo mucho más ligero. ¡Misión cumplida!

-¿Entonces no me vas a permitir estrenar esa provocativa regla y su inscripción? – Un traicionero estremecimiento de mi vientre contestó antes que mi cerebro, pero éste supo reaccionar a tiempo, antes de que mi boca terminase de ponerme en evidencia.

-Sólo si es realmente persuasivo, Señor Cullen. – Si de verdad quieres estrenar esa regla contra mi trasero, vas a tener que ganártelo, Cullen. Sonreí mientras me llevaba el tenedor a la boca.

Edward esgrimió esa sonrisa arrogante y canalla que hablaba de su confianza en sí mismo y en su capacidad de persuasión. Ya me podía considerar azotada con esa regla y su inscripción.

-Pero olvídate de la pala. – Tenía que parar esa sonrisa antes de que yo misma le sugiriese nuevos y excitantes escenarios para esos deliciosos azotes eróticos. Los que me excitaban, claro, no los que dolían.

-Pala condenada al más oscuro, injusto y cruel de los olvidos. – Alzó elegantemente su copa, brindando por ello.

-Buen chico. –

¡Mierda! Me quedé helada al escuchar mis palabras. ¡Ahí se fueron al diablo los sabios consejos de Zafrina sobre la sutileza de la sumisión y el poder! La mierda de filtro entre mi boca y mi cerebro, simplemente no funcionaba. Levanté despacio los ojos de mi almuerzo y lo miré de forma cautelosa. Me encontré con un Edward que había detenido su copa justo antes de llevársela a los labios y me miraba con los ojos entornados y una imprecisa amenaza vibrando como una burbuja a punto de estallar entre los dos.

-Isabella… – Ante esa simple palabra, enderecé la espalda. – No me hagas pensar que he sido demasiado leve con el castigo de hoy. – En su voz se dejaba entrever la suave advertencia y algo de tristeza, que me indicó que él también se sentía cómodo en esa situación distendida en la que nos encontrábamos y que lamentaría, pero lo haría sin dudar, volver a levantar algunas fronteras si consideraba que la falta de respeto era el precio a pagar.

-Lo siento, no pretendía ser irrespetuosa, sólo quería… bromear. – Me quedé unos instantes retorciendo la servilleta en mi regazo, sin poder levantar la vista. Era única, difícilmente se podía estropear la cercana y suave actitud de Edward, con sólo dos palabras. Era un frágil equilibrio el que sostenía esa actitud divertida, cercana y suave, que costaba mucho forjar y resultaba extremadamente frágil.

Edward permaneció en silencio, esperando a que yo terminase mi alegato. Tragué en seco y me obligué a solucionar lo que yo misma había estropeado.

-Estoy muy agradecida por estos momentos, son muy especiales para mí y no querría por nada del mundo, decepcionarte con mi actitud. No he pensado lo que he dicho… – Lo miraba con ojos suplicantes directamente a los suyos, con la esperanza de que me creyese.

-Está bien, Isabella. Procura que no vuelva a repetirse o seré yo quien se asegure de que no volverá a repetirse. – El mensaje era claro y directo, pero había algo en su tono que lo suavizaba y junto a la expresión no tan dura de sus ojos, como en otras ocasiones, contribuyeron a que me relajase. Sólo un poco.

Los dos nos quedamos en silencio algunos segundos, parecía que todo había quedado en un simulacro de vuelta a las armas. Yo le lanzaba nerviosas y rápidas miradas de reojo, Edward no parecía demasiado tenso, cualquiera pensaría que mi metedura de pata no había hecho demasiada mella en su humor. Decidí aventurarme sin perder la prudencia.

-¿Puedo preguntar algo más? – Edward sonrió apenas y me miró con los ojos entrecerrados. Pequeñas arruguitas acentuaban la expresión de sus ojos, que seguían marcados por algunas sombras bajo ellos.

-Sí. – Dijo con una condescendiente inclinación de cabeza, sin perder la sonrisa. Y volví a ponerme nerviosa como una colegiala. ¿Cómo hacía que temblase con el más mínimo e inocente gesto?

-¿Entre… entre esos miles de motivos… para ser completamente honesta y sincera… hay alguno que hable de tu necesidad de control? – ¡Buf! Costó trabajo, pero al fin lo solté. Y la reacción de Edward fue adoptar de nuevo su habitual seriedad, pero al fijarme bien, ésta no estaba teñida de enfado, más bien de determinación.

-Más de uno, Isabella. Insisto en que tienes que decirme abiertamente cómo te sientes ante cualquier situación. Ante cualquiera de mis exigencias. No quiero forzar tus límites ni aprisionarte. Te recuerdo que eres una mujer adulta libre e independiente. – Su voz pausada hablaba de convicción y preocupación. A Edward le preocupaba cómo me hacía sentir… Y esos ojos que hoy tenían el color gris verdoso algo más oscuro, eran firmes y sinceros. Me llegaron al alma.

-Y que te amo con toda la fuerza de mi espíritu o de mi corazón, o de dónde quiera que salga la fuerza necesaria para hacerlo como lo hago. No quiero perderte porque hemos llegado a un punto muerto, por causa de la falta de una comunicación honesta y fluida entre nosotros. – El corazón se me encogió dolorosamente. Ese hombre no sabía hacer nada a medias. Iba a acabar conmigo y la poca cordura que me quedase…

-¡Oh, Edward! Te amo tanto… Tienes mi palabra. – Las veloces lágrimas que nublaron rápidamente mi visión, quebraron mi voz, pero me negué a dejarlas salir, como la idiota sensiblera en la que me convertía cuando Edward hablaba de amor.

-Tengo tu palabra. Tú sí que puedes hacer uso de ella. – Y al pronunciar esas mortíferas palabras, dos gruesas, traicioneras y melodramáticas lágrimas rodaron por mis mejillas. Malditas…

Iba a secármelas con la mano, cuando Edward tiró suavemente de mi brazo, indicándome que me levantase de la mesa. Me guió hasta que me sentó en su regazo, me abrazó como solía y secó las lágrimas con su dedo en una suave y deliciosa caricia. Correspondía a su gesto con una tímida sonrisa y una mirada a través de mis pestañas. Su sonrisa suave y sus brillantes e hipnóticos ojos estaban a punto de hacer que mi alma, se desprendiese de mi cuerpo de pura felicidad. Y eso no podía ser sano.

Por suerte, cambió el influjo de sus ojos por el de sus labios sobre los míos, en un beso lento, devastador y posesivo. De esos que siguen la táctica militar de "Tierra Quemada", por la que un ejército quema todo a su paso para evitar la retirada o la deserción. Sólo quedaba continuar… así que enredé los dedos en su pelo y me dejé besar y acariciar, disfrutando conscientemente de su lengua en mi boca, de cada pulsión de mi cuerpo, de cada escalofrío de placer, de cada estallido de mi alma.

-Mmmm… podría pasarme la vida en tus labios... – Susurró a la vez que dejaba suaves besos sobre mi boca anhelante. – Pero me apetece una tarde tranquila para variar, buena compañía, un libro, la chimenea, el sofá del salón... – Sus palabras me acariciaban y me envolvían, al igual que sus dedos jugueteaban con un mechón de mi cabello, colocándolo detrás de mi oreja y acariciando la punta. Y esos ojos entornados y seductores, conectaban con lo más profundo de mi alma.

-Suena realmente tentador ese plan. – Me apetecía cualquier plan que implicase estar abrazada a ese magnífico ejemplar de hombre, al que para colmo, amaba con locura.

-¿Sí? – Asentí mordiéndome el labio para evitar volver a besarlo. – Pues vamos. – Era una delicia cuando estaba así de tranquilo y cariñoso.

Recogimos todo y Edward se llevó las copas al salón, mientras que yo subía volando en busca de mi olvidado libro de "Orgullo y Prejuicio". Tuve que hacer un esfuerzo para recordar dónde lo había dejado, hasta que un flash vino a mi mente: el cajón de mi mesilla de noche. Bajé las escaleras abrazando mi viejo y ajado ejemplar, dispuesta a pasar una tarde tranquila junto a Edward.

Al llegar al salón Edward había acercado una pequeña mesa al respaldo del sofá y nuestras copas a medio terminar estaban allí, al alcance de la mano. Me lanzó una rápida mirada y me sonrió como sólo él sabía hacerlo. Se la devolví como pude y me apresuré a reunirme con él.

-¿Otra vez el mismo libro? Hay una biblioteca llena por ese pasillo. – Dijo al ver mi viejo libro. Negué despacio sin poder quitar la sonrisa de mis labios.

-No, _otra vez no_, _todavía_ el mismo libro… Antes los devoraba, ahora no tengo tiempo de leer. – Edward enarcó una ceja de forma pícara. – Y no me quejo. – Añadía a la vez que sentía el suave calor tiñendo de nuevo mis mejillas.

Edward se limitó a ensanchar su sonrisa, dio un lento sorbo a su copa y me pasó un brazo por los hombros, pegándome a su duro pecho. Suspiré y me propuse disfrutar de cada minuto de esa nueva situación entre los dos.

-¿El Arte de la Guerra? – Lo había abrazado y descansaba mi cabeza sobre él. Dejó un suave beso sobre mi pelo y aspiró despacio. Me pareció un título raro para un libro, pero por otra parte, yo no tenía ni idea de los gustos literarios de Edward.

-Sí, este libro es uno de los más antiguos que se han escrito, hacia el 500 antes de Cristo y sigue siendo estudiado por estrategas militares. Pero es muy utilizado para la resolución de conflictos, así como para diseñar estrategias comerciales y de negocios. –

Fruncí el ceño ante su explicación, no entendía en qué parte de un tratado militar, escrito 500 años antes de Cristo, se podían sacar tácticas empresariales.

-Habla sobre estrategias de engaño, disposición de tropas, el uso de espías, cómo vencer al enemigo por medio de la información que se deja filtrar sin presentar batalla… Es muy útil si tienes en cuenta que una gran empresa, es como un pequeño reino que tiene que atacar para conquistar nuevos territorios y que a su vez tiene que defenderse de posibles ataques de compañías enemigas. – Analicé sus palabras durante un instante.

-Eso tiene mucho sentido y encaja perfectamente con tu forma de ver la vida. – Cada vez me sentía más y más cómoda en sus brazos, estaban empezando a pesarme los ojos.

-Me conoces bien, Isabella. No estoy seguro de si eso me gusta o no. –

Sonreí ante su comentario, me inclinaba a pensar que estaba más cerca del no, que del sí. Al menos en ese caso concreto. Me acomodé un poco más contra su cálido cuerpo, mientras que buscaba con una mano, la marca de página dónde dejé el libro la última vez.

Quizás fuesen las dos copas de vino del almuerzo, quizás el saberme amada por Edward, pero me pesaban los ojos… los cerré sólo un momento…

Cuando volvía a abrirlos mi cabeza estaba sobre el regazo de Edward y mi cuerpo cubierto por una manta de suave lana beige. Me revolví perezosa y frustrada por haberme quedado dormida y lo primero que vi fueron sus ojos dulces y sonrientes fijos en los míos. Sería capaz de cualquier cosa, con tal de despertar siempre así.

-No es justo que me mires mientras duermo. – Mi voz salió ronca y algo espesa por el sueño. Edward no dijo nada, se limitó a seguir observando cómo el sueño desaparecía poco a poco de mi cara y a acariciarme el pelo.

-Es fascinante verte dormir. Me gusta mucho mirarte, pareces tan tranquila e indefensa… –

Le sonreí despacio, conmovida por sus palabras, por sus ojos, por su actitud. Era tan complejo, tenía tantas versiones, tantos matices y recovecos como un laberinto, que una vida entera a su lado no sería suficiente para llegar a conocerlo del todo. ¿Qué habría estado pensando mientras me observaba dormida? Me incorporé de su regazo y me coloqué de rodillas sobre el sofá.

-No acabo de acostumbrarme a esta faceta dulce, es… abrumadora. No creo que seas justo conmigo. Vas a conseguir que pierda la cabeza por amor. – Había cerrado mis puños sobre su jersey a la altura de su pecho e hice un patético y suave intento de zarandearlo.

Edward soltó una breve y suave risa y levantó las manos en señal de rendición. Lo adoraba cuando estaba así.

-Sé amable, todavía estoy aprendiendo. –

Al decirlo bajó despacio los párpados, como en un gesto tímido. ¡Dios de mi vida! ¡Lo que me faltaba por ver! Un gesto tímido de Edward Cullen… ¡Maldito manipulador…!

Pero el gesto tímido le duró poco, lo traicionó su natural tendencia dominante y sus manos, que se aferraron posesivamente alrededor mío. Una rodeándome por la cintura, otra por la nuca, acercándome a su cuerpo, tumbándome sobre él a la vez que me regalaba uno de esos besos que me dejaban sin aliento, con la cabeza en las nubes y sin ser capaz de nada, excepto de sentir todas las enloquecedoras sensaciones que provocaba en mi cuerpo, en mi mente, en mi alma…

El ambiente cambió rápidamente entre nosotros. La electricidad crecía y comenzaba a zumbar alrededor. Su dura erección se clavaba contra mi vientre y comencé a serpentear mis caderas sobre él, mientras que me perdía en su beso cada vez más profundo y pasional. Apenas fui consciente de que muy lentamente, había deslizado el cárdigan por mis brazos y de que yo le había facilitado la tarea.

De repente Edward nos giró y lentamente, como si no pesase nada, me dejó sobre la alfombra del salón asombrosamente despacio, con cuidado, bajo su cuerpo. Sus ojos dulces y tranquilos habían cambiado a esa forma dura y erótica que me empujaba a obedecerlo y ejercían sobre mí ese poderoso hechizo.

El Puto Amo estaba de nuevo al mando… Mi vientre se estremeció y la anticipación viajó desbocada por todo mi cuerpo. Me abandoné a sus deseos, sólo quería satisfacerlo y que se sintiese feliz a mi lado, conservar a ese complejo y glorioso hombre junto a mí.

-No pensarías en serio que ibas a librarte con este vestido ¿Verdad? – Su voz oscurecida por el deseo no daba opciones. Yo a esas alturas luchaba porque mi respiración no fuese tan errática como solía serlo en esas situaciones, pero era inútil cualquier esfuerzo en el mismo momento en que sus ojos se clavaban en mi alma y mi voluntad.

-Las manos sobre la cabeza. – Subí mis brazos despacio por encima de mi cabeza, hasta que estuvieron extendidos, pero relajados en contacto con la alfombra y las palmas de las manos hacia arriba. Mis pechos se elevaban con cada superficial respiración y tenía la garganta seca.

Despacio, Edward me separó las piernas, primero una, luego la otra sin apartar los ojos de los míos, se inclinó sobre mí entre ellas, apoyándose sobre sus manos a cada lado de mi cabeza. Con su dedo índice comenzó a trazar una camino de fuego que partió desde mi frente, bajando por el perfil de mi nariz, los labios, la barbilla, el cuello… con un ritmo deliciosamente agónico que me tenía al borde del colapso, hasta que llegó a los pequeños botones de nácar del vestido, que se fueron soltando al leve contacto de su dedo, como si éstos también estuviesen sometidos a su voluntad.

Con ese mismo indolente dedo, separó el escote abierto, hasta que mis pechos estuvieron expuestos ante él, enmarcados por el delicado tejido del vestido. No hubo forma de evitar que un suave gemido escapase de mi boca. Cerré los ojos y me dejé arrastrar por mis sentidos, el aire estaba impregnado por el olor a nuevo de esa casa, mezclado con el particular y adictivo aroma de Edward, las flores frescas, las tapicerías nuevas... Mi pulso retumbaba en mis oídos y devastadores escalofríos recorrían mi espalda desde la nuca hasta los glúteos, envolviendo todo mi torso desde el pecho hasta el vientre. Mis pezones estaban erectos y parecían arder bajo la verde mirada de Edward.

La insaciable Señorita Swan…

Escuché un leve siseo de ropa y ya no pude mantener los ojos cerrados por más tiempo. Los abrí despacio y lo primero que vi fueron los ojos hambrientos de mi hombre, desde su posición entre mis piernas, recorriendo con codicia cada centímetro de mi recién descubierto escote. Sus manos permanecían quietas, pero podría apostar a que las yemas de sus dedos ardían por tocarme, al igual que lo hacían las mías. Con la diferencia de que yo las mantenía así de estáticas para complacerlo a él con mi actitud. Con un gran esfuerzo, porque se había deshecho de su jersey y en su torso se dibujaban las suaves sombras de su musculatura, que la luz de la tarde arrancaba al entrar por los inmensos ventanales.

Sus ojos se desplazaron hasta la falda del vestido que cubría parte de mis muslos, sus manos se aferraron a ellos de forma pausada, pero implacable, indicándome con su firmeza que me deseaba y se estaba conteniendo. Como si estuviese saboreando esos momentos previos de anticipación, justo como él me había enseñado a hacerlo.

Despacio desplazó el delicado tejido del vestido para descubrir la parte superior de mis muslos, luego mi sexo, hasta que lo dejó sobre mi estómago. Levanté las caderas en un movimiento provocativo, que él detuvo con mano firme.

-Permanece quieta. Quiero mirarte. – Noté una oleada de excitación que humedeció mi sexo, preparándome para él.

-¡Ah! – No pude evitar gemir cuando sus expertas manos abarcaron mis pechos, jugando con mis pezones y endureciéndolos de forma implacable. Pero conseguí quedarme relativamente quieta.

-Perfecta. – Su voz de admiración me alentaba a seguir obedientemente sus indicaciones, a la vez que un extraño gozo se extendía por mi pecho, al ser consciente de que lo estaba complaciendo.

-Sencillamente perfecta. – Su placer a través de mi entrega y mi placer a través del suyo, tanto física, como espiritualmente. Se había inclinado sobre mí y sus labios permanecían apartados de mi oído apenas unos centímetros. Podía sentir cómo su delicioso aliento me iba aturdiendo cada vez más. Yo me esforzaba en arquear la espalda y estirar el cuello para darle un buen acceso a mis pechos y garganta, al borde de la locura, porque todavía no me tocaba como necesitaba ser tocada por él.

-Mía. – Susurró sobre mi oído. La certeza de esa afirmación sacudió todo mi cuerpo con un violento estremecimiento y las mariposas de mi estómago, colapsaron mi garganta hasta casi ahogarme, cuando sus labios se deslizaron seguidos de sus dientes, por toda la yugular. Con la suave punta de su lengua trazó todo su recorrido a lo largo de mi cuello, de forma dolorosamente lenta. Después su beso se volvió pasional y arrasador. Besó, lamió y mordió todo mi cuello, la mandíbula y los labios, tomando posesión de todo aquello que era suyo por derecho. Y el cuello era mi punto débil, cualquier caricia allí, abría inmediatamente las puertas del paraíso en la tierra.

-Sí, Señor. Suya. – Dije envuelta en la neblina de lujuria que me aturdía, cuando Edward dejó mi boca para volver al cuello. El murmullo fue apenas audible, sonó como un gemido, pero Edward lo escuchó y supo agradecérmelo, acercando sus perfectos labios y su endiablada lengua hacia uno de mis pezones.

-Creo que ya tengo claro cómo voy a follarte, Isabella. –

¡Oh, Dios! Pronunció esas palabras mientras atormentaba uno de mis pezones con su lengua y el otro con sus dedos, acercándome con alarmante rapidez a un nuevo orgasmo.

-Quiero follarte de tantas formas… Puedo follarte en tan diversas posturas...Que me cuesta decidirme. – Su lengua serpenteaba en uno y otro pezón, mordiendo, succionando en cada pausa que hacía al hablar.

¡Joder! ¡Fóllame como quieras! ¡Pero fóllame ya! Mi parte más práctica y menos paciente no disfrutaba tanto con esa deliciosa ceremonia, como lo hacía el resto de mi cuerpo. Esa parte apostaba por la gratificación inmediata, por el "Aquí te pillo, aquí te mato", pero estaba en minoría, el resto apostaba claramente por el Maestro de Ceremonias.

Estaba al borde del orgasmo, cuando se levanto y me miró con esos ojos oscuros que anunciaban el duro combate que se cernía sobre nosotros. Yo estaba temblorosa y expectante por lo que vendría. Se desabrochó los pantalones de un tirón y su amenazante polla saltó orgullosa muy cerca de mi vientre. ¡Joder! Todavía no podía creer que todo eso cupiese dentro de mí.

-Apostaría cualquier cosa a que ya estás lista para recibirme. – Trazaba erráticos dibujos con la punta de su dedo sobre mi vientre, acariciando la cadena y tanteando su contorno. – ¿Qué opina Señorita Swan? ¿Lo intentamos? – La mirada entornada y perversa me dejaba muy pocas opciones.

Asentí con la cabeza varias veces, mientras que me mordía el labio con tanta fuerza, que resultó doloroso. En la cara de Edward relampagueó una fiera sonrisa, sus manos se cerraron con fuerza alrededor de mis rodillas, las separó más de un brusco movimiento y las alzó.

Sujetó la base de su polla y tanteó mi entrada, sin apartar esos poderosos ojos de los míos. Se alineó y se introdujo en mí de una fuerte y profunda embestida que me desplazó varios centímetros en la alfombra y me hizo arquear la espalda.

-¡Aaah! – Mi vientre lo recibió con una placentera mezcla de sensaciones, los músculos protestaron débilmente ante su intrusión, pero las terminaciones nerviosas, inundaron todo lo demás con puro placer desmedido.

-¡Sí! – Gruñó desde lo más profundo de su pecho, mientras que permanecía muy dentro de mi vientre.

-¡Oh, nena! Siempre lista para mí... Tan estrecha… – Había aprobación y admiración en su voz. Sonreí orgullosa ante sus palabras. – Pero las niñas buenas que se visten como muñecas, deben permanecer con las piernas bien juntas, para evitar que algún hombre perverso, quiera meterse entre ellas. –

Me había juntado los muslos con su dura erección dentro de mí y había elevado mis piernas hasta que estuvieron muy cerca de mis pechos, con los tobillos cruzados. Reí ante su refinado y perverso sentido del humor.

-Fuerte y duro. –

Unas risas alegres que se silenciaron súbitamente ante sus últimas palabras y fueron rápidamente sustituidas por los jadeos y gemidos que sus enloquecedoras embestidas arrancaban de mí. Edward mantenía mis piernas juntas y se empujaba dentro de mi vientre con un ritmo rápido y fuerte, llegando muy profundamente, llenándome con cada enloquecedora embestida. En esa postura la fricción aumentaba, mis muslos comprimían mi vientre y el placer se volvía insoportable. Escalofríos recorrían mi espalda y buscaba con las manos algo a lo que aferrarme para evitar perder el sentido de la realidad por completo. La tensión en mi vientre crecía y se expandía, no era capaz de ver con claridad, sólo su cara de intenso placer aparecía con nitidez ante mis ojos, tenía los ojos casi negros y una mueca de satisfacción, mezclada con algo de tortura, le curvaba deliciosamente los labios.

-¡Oh, Dios! – Comencé a balbucear ahogada de placer. Hundí las manos en mi pelo en el vano intento de tenerlas en contacto con algo…

-¡Sí! – Gruñó Edward con los dientes cerrados.

-Por favor… Por… favor... Más. –

-Necesito… ¡Ahumgf!... Voy a... – Estaba al borde de las lágrimas, no podía soportar por más tiempo las enloquecedoras sensaciones que producía su polla dentro de mi cuerpo. Era demasiado placer para que lo soportase una persona.

-¡Dámelo! –

Y la espiral de mi vientre se desató, una oleada de calor asoló mi cuerpo, mis sentidos se nublaron y… Y Edward llegó a su orgasmo algunas profundas y demenciales embestidas después que yo, aferrándose a mis piernas con fuerza y soltando un gemido ronco y profundo de hombre satisfecho.

O al menos, eso esperaba yo, porque ya no podía con otro asalto… Notaba mi cuerpo tembloroso y me sentía levemente mareada.

Nos abrazamos en el suelo jadeantes y satisfechos, con mis dedos aferrados a la piel de su espalda. Pero una vez que la lujuria se disipó, mi mente se conectó de nuevo con el resto de mi cuerpo. Edward yacía sobre mí entre mis piernas de nuevo abiertas y dejaba nuevos besos en mi cuello, estos más relajados y suaves. Tendría que detenerlo antes de que fuese tarde. Mi ex-presidiario tenía una capacidad de recuperación asombrosa y esos besos en el cuello...

-Edward… ¿Dónde dormiste anoche? – Su suave respiración resopló contra mi cuello, cerca de mi oído. Salió despacio de mi vientre y se incorporó dejando un beso sobre mis labios.

-Ya sabes que no duermo mucho. Tenía trabajo y estuve haciendo averiguaciones. – Hubiese jurado que si fuese por él, daría por zanjada la conversación en ese punto. Pero no me resignaba, me preocupaba mucho su salud y su descanso. Me tendió la mano y me ayudó a levantarme del suelo.

-¿Toda la noche? – Insistí con voz suave mientras me abrochaba los botones con dedos inseguros, cubriendo así mis pechos y buscaba mi cárdigan por el rabillo del ojo.

-Dormí un par de horas en el sofá del estudio, estaba demasiado inquieto y no quería despertarte. – Yo estaba tratando de adoptar una actitud algo despreocupada que estaba muy lejos de sentir, no quería incomodarlo con mi insistencia. Pero no creo que lo engañase la expresión de mi cara, no se me daba bien mentir.

-Me gusta mucho verte dormir, lo haces como si no tuvieses conciencia, como si nada alterase tu sueño. – Ya se había terminado de vestir y me observaba ponerme el cárdigan. Esos ojos…

-No creo que haya hecho nada malo en toda mi vida, como para que altere mi sueño. – Decidí que bromear era la mejor forma de tratar de ocultar mi preocupación por él.

Edward levantó una ceja ante mi respuesta.

-Además, tú mismo te encargas de que no tenga cuentas pendientes. – Me encogí de hombros, era un gesto fantástico, realmente eficaz y reforzaba mi supuesta actitud. Edward soltó una melodiosa risa, me acarició suavemente el trasero con una mano y dejó un beso en mi frente antes de acercarse a observar la tarde a través de los ventanales del salón, con su característico andar felino y elegante.

Caminé detrás de él y me situé a su lado con los brazos cruzados. La vista del bosque que rodeaba la casa era magnífica. Altos y frondosos árboles de troncos gruesos cubiertos de musgo y las copas casi negras.

-Edward… Cuéntame cuál es la labor exacta de la Señora Marshall en esta casa. – Levanté la cabeza para mirarlo y me encontré con que él ya estaba observando mi perfil. Sonrió y levantó las cejas.

-La Señora Marshall es una ex-agente de la CIA que hizo su carrera durante los últimos años de la Guerra Fría. – Abrí los ojos y la boca. Me quedé así un buen rato, hasta que fui capaz de reaccionar, al menos, para volver a cerrar la boca. Edward resopló divertido y con una sonrisa torcida ante mi cara de total estupefacción.

-Cuando cayó el muro de Berlín y la URSS se desintegró para convertirse en la Federación Rusa, ella estuvo allí, así como en la Guerra de los Balcanes que vino después. Cuando cumplió su misión, fue trasladada a Oriente Medio, hasta que la retiraron. Yo me aproveché de esa retirada y la contraté como jefa de seguridad. – ¡Ay, joder! Resultaba que la Señora Marshall era "M" de James Bond y que La Guarida, resultaba ser el puto MI6 lleno de espías y personal de seguridad. Tuve la urgente necesidad de sentarme, pero el sofá y las butacas quedaban algo lejos y no estuve segura de llegar, así que me quedé plantada dónde estaba, si se me aflojaban las rodillas, Edward no permitiría que me golpease contra el suelo.

-Como Jefa de Seguridad… Yo pensé que era Call quién desempeñaba ese trabajo, pero por lo que veo, es su segundo. ¿O es su tercero o cuarto? – Ya no estaba segura de nada y cualquier cosa parecía posible.

-Call es su segundo. – Me aseguró Edward con paciencia y sin poder ocultar su diversión. Yo no salía de mi asombro.

-Al principio pensé que la Señora Marshall era tu ama de llaves o algo así, luego que era tu cocinera. – Lo dije pensativa, abrumada por toda la información que acababa de recibir, negando con la cabeza. Edward permaneció en silencio, observando mi reacción y dándome un cortés margen de tiempo para que lo asimilase.

-¿Y esa súper agente de la CIA es la que vigila que a mi trasero no le pase nada?... Nada que tú no quieras, claro está. – No era capaz de salir de mi asombro. Algo así pensé cuando vi su actitud la noche anterior, pero no me imaginé… tanto… Edward soltó una carcajada alegre, se lo debía de estar pasando en grande con mi reacción.

-Y hace un Cappuccino realmente bueno. – Volví a mirar al Puto Amo asintiendo con la cabeza, como si el hecho de hacer buen café, formase parte decisiva de su hoja de servicio.

-Tengo entendido que sobrevivió a base de café en algún período de su vida. – Imaginé a M en dos posibles escenarios, uno en un frío sótano sin ventanas en la Europa del Este con una luz azulada que lo teñía todo y otro en una calurosa oficina en Oriente Medio bañada por una luz anaranjada que hablaba de calor y moscas. Algo así como en CSI New York y CSI Miami… Pero con una cafetera funcionando siempre al fondo.

-¿Hay alguna teoría sobre quién dejó el cisne y robó las fotos? – Lo dije como ensimismada, sin prestar realmente atención a lo que estaba diciendo. Al parecer, una parte realmente práctica de mi cerebro había organizado una república independiente y seguía a su propio ritmo, mientras que la otra permanecía en las nubes.

-Varias. Me gustaría preguntarte algunas cosas y quiero que me respondas con total sinceridad. – Eso me hizo reaccionar y mi cerebro volvió a funcionar como uno solo. Lo miré alzando las cejas y con una expresión algo burlona. Ya me había quedado perfectamente clara esa parte, no había necesidad de repetirla. De repente estaba serio y no había ni rastro de humor en su voz.

-Me refiero a que no me ocultes nada por temor a herir mis sentimientos. Estamos hablando de tu seguridad y no hay nada más importante que eso. – La cosa se había puesto seria en cuestión de segundos. Tocaba estar a la altura. ¿Herir sus sentimientos? ¿Cómo?

-Lo comprendo. –

-¿Crees que "tu muchacho" pueda estar implicado? – Las palabras "tu muchacho" sonaron algo amargas en sus labios. A mí se me encogió el corazón al pensar en Jake y en Edward. Tendría que llamar a mi padre para ver si podía saber algo de cómo se encontraba. Seguro que estaría bien, era mejor así.

-¿Jake? ¡No! No tendría sentido… Jake estaba presente los días en que se tomaron esas fotos. De hecho, la foto de la fiesta en la isla la tomó él y estaba presente el día de Navidad en la casa de mi padre. Él tiene esas mismas fotos y muchas más… – Había ido bajando el tono de mi voz, a medida que mis palabras llegaban a Edward y su ceño se iba frunciendo cada vez más, hasta que sus cejas casi se tocaron. La constatación de nuestra habitual proximidad pareció no hacerlo muy feliz. Bajé la mirada y jugué nerviosa con mi pulsera. No quería que Edward pensase en Jake como en una amenaza, no me gustaba la idea.

-Y no creo que tenga paciencia y los dedos tan hábiles como para doblar un papel una y otra vez, hasta que se parezca a un cisne. – Eso era rigurosamente cierto, apenas tenía paciencia para terminar de escribir las palabras completas y sus notas estaban llenas de abreviaturas imposibles que él mismo olvidaba su significado. Otro nombre vino a mi mente.

-¿Y el Señor Newton? – Edward suspiró a la vez que tensaba su mandíbula como muestra de enfado. No olvidaba las humillantes palabras que me dedicó.

-Ese cretino está descartado en un principio. En los días en que calculamos que entraron en tu antiguo apartamento, él se encontraba en Canadá negociando con su socio que es de Toronto. Y sería absurdo que se involucrase en algo así. Tendría mucho que perder si se llega a descubrir que él está detrás de todo, se quedaría sin socio y sin empresa. Además, me conoce lo suficiente como para saber que acabaría por descubrirlo y no es tan refinado como para esa puesta en escena. – Eso tenía sentido. Recordé lo que me dijo sobre el libro que estaba leyendo y el uso de espías en la guerra.

-¿Tanya? – No imaginaba que Tanya quisiese fotos mías para nada, a menos que fuese para hacer magia negra y no daba el tipo de hechicera. Demasiada mala leche. Pero aún así, era de las pocas enemigas que me había creado a lo largo de mi vida.

-¿Tanya? ¿Hay algo que yo no sepa? – La ansiedad se transparentaba en la voz y los ojos de Edward.

-No, te lo he contado prácticamente todo a grandes rasgos. – Asintió y volvió a perder la mirada en el horizonte.

-No parece su estilo. Pero le diré a la Señora Marshall que la investigue. – Un espeso silencio se abatió sobre nosotros.

-¿Qué sabes de tus dos antiguos amantes? – Esas palabras cortaron el silencio lenta, pero implacablemente. Me sentí insoportablemente incómoda, no quería recordar al innombrable y Demetri me producía una sensación agridulce. Con él no pudo ser.

-Calificarlos como amantes es exagerar un poco. No sé nada de ellos, no he vuelto a tener contacto con ninguno. – Lo dije en un susurro entrecortado y lleno de tensión. No me avergonzaba, pero formaban parte de una etapa de mi vida, que prefería dejar en el olvido. James me hirió profundamente y por eso, no pude llegar a nada con Demetri.

Pero si le hubiese dado una oportunidad a Demetri, por pequeña que hubiese sido, estaba convencida de que la hubiese sabido aprovechar y muy probablemente yo estaría con él en esos momentos, sin acabar de ser feliz y perdiendo la oportunidad de estar junto al amor de mi vida, junto al hombre que me colmaba y me daba todo lo que necesitaba, ahora que el amor formaba parte de la baraja con la que jugábamos la partida, que no era otro si no Edward.

Nunca creí en el destino, pero si existiese, cualquiera diría que había estado guiando mis pasos hacia Edward. Nunca antes me sentí realmente cómoda en una relación y tenía la casi certeza, que era porque había estado necesitando a un hombre como Él. Un hombre fuerte, firme y… dominante. Quizás siempre sentí la necesidad de someterme voluntariamente a un hombre y nunca antes había sabido identificarlo. Hasta que él apareció para ofrecerme esa posibilidad y mostrarme el mundo en el que me hallaba felizmente inmersa.

No lo tenía claro del todo, pero eso explicaría mi atracción adolescente por James y mi huída del demasiado paciente y comprensivo Demetri.

Pero había algo que estaba rondándome la cabeza y que no acabó de tomar cuerpo, hasta que esa mañana comenzamos a profundizar en el tema de la sumisión. Y me producía una desazón que no podía ocultar.

-¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?... Es sobre tu pasado. Contéstame sólo si quieres, entenderé si no lo haces. – Edward me miró con una expresión inescrutable y los ojos algo cerrados, como a la defensiva.

-Adelante. – Ya sólo podía ser valiente y hacer la maldita pregunta de una buena vez. Inspiré profundamente y me armé de valor.

-¿Has… has sido alguna vez… sumiso de alguien? – Edward endureció la mandíbula y sus ojos parecieron apagarse por unos instantes. Me sentí más insegura que nunca en mi vida. Si le había hecho daño al hacerle la pregunta… Si le hubiese recordado algo desagradable… no me lo perdonaría nunca.

-¿Te refieres a el tipo de sumisión que pretendo de ti? ¿Una sumisión sexual? – Pero su voz sonó calmada y no dejaba entre ver ninguna emoción. Asentí con la cabeza sabiéndome egoísta y temeraria. Si la respuesta fuese afirmativa… ¿Qué implicaciones tendría eso en nuestras vidas?

-No. – Ese simple monosílabo tuvo un efecto relajante realmente potente. Solté todo el aire que había estado reteniendo lentamente.

-La sumisión en el sexo nunca ha sido lo mío. – Esbocé una pequeña sonrisa y cerré los ojos reconfortada por sus palabras y su tono de voz.

-Pero hay muchas formas de sumisión que no tienen nada que ver con el plano sexual y que tienen muchas más implicaciones que un momento de placer, o de castigo, o de decir "Sí, Señor". Te estoy hablando de la vida, Isabella. De supervivencia. –

¡Oh, no! Esa posibilidad ni siquiera la había contemplado. Simplemente no se me pasó ni por la imaginación que el "Club de la Lucha de Aro" participase en la ecuación. Yo preguntaba por el sexo.

Edward pareció encerrarse en sí mismo mientras que miraba hacia el jardín de la casa y su mente daba la impresión de encontrarse realmente lejos en el tiempo y el espacio.

-Aro nos trataba como lo que éramos: su propiedad. – Sus palabras sonaron oscuras y tristes. Me obligué a prestarle toda mi atención, ignorando el salvaje torrente de emociones y pensamientos que comenzaba a aturdirme, su pasado era algo que nos afectaba directamente. – Para disponer de nuestro cuerpo para luchar, para hacer absurdas apuestas, como compañía sexual… – La sensación de nausea me golpeó con fuerza. – Ese era el caso de los que no sabían, o no servían para la lucha, como los muchachos más débiles de cuerpo o espíritu… Y las chicas. – Abrí los ojos y giré la cabeza con brusquedad para mirarlo.

-¿Chicas? ¿Había mujeres entre vosotros? – Esa era otra posibilidad que mi limitada mente tampoco había contemplado. Edward parecía una escultura fría, gloriosa y temible. No mostraba nada de lo que pasaba bajo esa magnífica superficie, ni dolor, ni miedo, ni rabia…

-Así es. No era un orfanato mixto, pero Cayo también se encargaba de dirigir el orfanato femenino que se encontraba en un edificio adyacente. Ellas no tenían la oportunidad de poder luchar. –

No podía reaccionar, estaba como paralizada por el horror que estaba comenzando a sentir. Sólo pude acortar el escaso paso que nos separaba y abrazarlo desde atrás, rodeando con mis brazos su fuerte pecho y abdomen. Él se dejó abrazar y entrelazó sus dedos en una de mis manos. Tuve unas inmensas ganas de llorar, pero me obligué a ser fuerte por respeto a él. Pero nada impidió que hundiese mi cara en el centro de su espalda. Pasamos un largo rato en silencio, él sólo Dios sabía en qué pensaba, yo sólo podía pensar en cómo aliviar su dolor.

-Aro nos enseñó a cuidar nuestras heridas por nosotros mismos. No estaba bien visto que todas las semanas llegasen muchachos heridos a los hospitales, eso levantaría sospechas. Así que aprendíamos a conocer nuestro cuerpo tanto para la lucha, como para curarnos después de los combates. – Su voz vibró en su cuerpo y acarició la parte de mi cara en contacto con él.

-¿No os llevaba al hospital si os herían? – Intensifiqué mi abrazo en torno a él y dejé un beso en su espalda.

-Sólo los casos más graves y las roturas de miembros. Los demás no. Y cuando eso sucedía, que por suerte para nosotros no era algo muy frecuente, le resultaba extremadamente sencillo alegar que había sido en una riña entre huérfanos adolescentes incontrolados. – La amargura de sus palabras era evidente y conseguía que una incontrolable sed de venganza comenzase a crecer en mi interior.

-Nadie hacía preguntas. Nadie sospechó nada y si lo hicieron, no les importaba lo suficiente como para investigar. – La cobardía del silencio cómplice… Cuánto daño hacían las personas que preferían ignorar las injusticias.

-Lo lamento profundamente, Edward. Daría cualquier cosa porque no hubieses pasado por eso jamás. – Lo murmuré con los labios pegados a su espalda como quién pronuncia un juramento, o una oración. Edward soltó algo de aire, produciendo un sonido entre irónico y resignado que me supo a dolor prolongado y contenido. Besó la mano que me tenía tomada.

-La sumisión se elige libremente, Isabella. Es una opción. Tú puedes decir no en cualquier momento. Puedes abandonarme una mañana que te despiertes y decidas que ya no quieres saber nada más de mí ni de mis exigencias y normas. – Eso no era una posibilidad real, no sin perder mi alma y mi corazón en el intento. – Lo que yo era de Aro no. Yo no tuve más elección que luchar o convertirme en el juguete sexual de algún depravado pederasta. – Las lágrimas nublaron mi visión de su jersey.

-Y yo luché. Luché con toda la rabia y frustración acumuladas. – Ese era mi luchador. Mi chico fuerte, valiente y orgulloso. Con todas las consecuencias.

-No Isabella, yo no fui un sumiso, fui algo más. Toda mi vida dependía de la voluntad de Aro. – Mis ojos ya no pudieron contener las lágrimas, que comenzaron a surcar mis mejillas. Sin vergüenza, sin necesidad de ocultarlas, lágrimas arrogantes y orgullosas. Orgullosas de Edward y su actitud ante la desesperanza. Lo amaba con locura.

-Una vez nos montó en la furgoneta y nos llevó a las afueras de Chicago, a un bosque muy parecido al que nos rodea en esta casa, parecido al que rodea la casa de tu padre. – Descansé mi mejilla sobre su espalda en un gesto lleno de cariño.

-Nos ató las manos a la espalda, nos vendó los ojos y nos ordenó correr a través del bosque. Sus "benefactores" habían hecho apuestas sobre el primero que caería, por el último que quedase en pie, por el número de fracturas, el de contusiones... – Cerré los ojos con fuerza, luchando contra la imagen que formó mi traicionera imaginación, de un Edward más joven y asustado, corriendo atado y ciego por un denso bosque… hasta golpearse contra un árbol.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada durante un buen rato. Yo estaba abrumada y triste y Edward debía de estar tratando de digerir los recuerdos de su amarga experiencia.

Suspiró y tiró suavemente de mi brazo, para que me colocase delante de él. Me sujetó la cara con dos dedos y la alzó para que lo mirase a los ojos. No supe interpretar lo que pude ver en ellos, es como si perteneciesen a alguien con cien años, muchísima experiencia y sabiduría, pero a la vez tenían el brillo y la intensidad de una criatura sobrenatural.

-Pero tú no debes preocuparte por tu seguridad. Nada va a sucederte, no lo permitiré. ¿Me crees, verdad? – Lo que de verdad no podía creer, es que después de esa terrible conversación, mi seguridad siguiese siendo su primera preocupación. Eso me hizo pensar que quizás, sólo quizás, no estuviese tan traumatizado por sus vivencias en el orfanato como cabía esperar. Quizás el control le sirviese para mantener alejados los fantasmas… Sólo quizás.

-Sí, te creo. – Edward sonrió despacio y secó los surcos de las lágrimas con el dorso de sus dedos. Dejó un suave beso sobre mis labios y volvió a mirarme con esa intensidad tan desconcertante. Procuré devolverle la sonrisa e hice un gran esfuerzo por seguir con la conversación que nos alejaba de su pasado.

-¿Crees que esté en un serio peligro? – Negó imperceptiblemente con la cabeza.

-No lo sabemos con certeza, pero se está tratando el asunto como si así fuese. Sin embargo no debes asustarte, Marshall está trabajando en ello y tu vida continuará con total normalidad, no debe afectarte. Ella no cree que estés corriendo peligro real e inminente, es sólo por seguridad. – Suspiré resignada ante su tendencia a reaccionar de forma exagerada.

-Esta mañana dijiste que estaba amenazada por estar contigo. ¿Qué te hace pensar eso? – Edward sonrió como si la respuesta fuese lo más evidente del mundo.

-¿Cuántas veces has estado amenazada antes de ser mi chica? – "…ser mi chica…" Me estremecí de placer ante lo bien que sonaban esas palabras en sus labios. Casi consigue que me olvidase del desasosiego de nuestra reciente conversación. ¿Cómo era capaz de dirigir mis sentimientos, pensamientos y preocupaciones con tanta facilidad?

-Ninguna. – Contesté con total sinceridad.

-Entonces es lógico pensar que es por mí. ¿No crees? – Eso me produjo un pinchazo en el corazón.

-¿Tú has estado amenazado antes? – Sus caricias sobre mi cara y pelo, unidas a sus ojos y voz de terciopelo, hacían que todo pareciese lejano y algo irreal. Todo excepto él.

-La amenaza y el chantaje no son extraños en el mundo en el que vivo, pero tampoco son algo cotidiano. Lo he estado en alguna ocasión y siempre he salido airoso. No te preocupes por nada, tengo un gran equipo a mi servicio que ya está trabajando en ello. Vas a estar segura. Te lo prometo. – Me puse se puntillas para darle un sonoro beso en los labios, que lo sorprendió gratamente. Tonto…

-No es mi seguridad lo que me preocupa. Es otra cosa que no sé identificar. Olvídalo, es una tontería y estoy convencida de que nada va a pasarme contigo a mi lado. – La misma sensación que tuve en otras ocasiones, había comenzado la latir bajo la imprecisa superficie de algo desconocido aún. Ese vago presentimiento de que algo se estaba aproximando. Edward utilizó su mejor sonrisa. Lo hacía por mí, para obligarme a olvidar los detalles de la dura conversación que acabábamos de tener. Y estaba haciendo trampas… Y bien hechas… No era justo.

-Esa es mi chica. Me conoces bien, nena. ¿Crees que te pediría lo que estoy a punto de pedirte, si tuviese la más mínima sospecha de que corres el más leve riesgo? – Vale, ahora había conseguido intrigarme de verdad. Maldito manipulador…

-No puedo saberlo, no tengo ni idea de qué estás pensando en pedirme. – Hice todo lo que pude para darle un tono dolido a mis palabras. Cualquier intento por hacerlo sonreír merecería la pena, pero malditas las ganas que yo tenía de otra cosa que no fuese echarme a llorar. Y Edward lanzó un nuevo contraataque con su deslumbrante y encantadora sonrisa. No jugaba limpio. Parecía que los dos hiciésemos un esfuerzo por distraer al otro.

-¿Me concede una cita Señorita Swan? – Abrí los ojos por la sorpresa. ¿Pero qué estaba haciendo? Me iba a volver loca. – Le estoy proponiendo que me acompañe a una cena en un sitio tranquilo y agradable con buena música en directo. ¿Qué me dice? – ¡No! ¡Ni una sola lágrima! ¡Totalmente prohibidas! Respiré hondo y me tomé el tiempo necesario para que mi voz sonase razonablemente firme. Tiempo que a Edward debió de resultarle largo porque pude ver una sombra de duda asomando a sus preciosos ojos, eso precipitó mi respuesta.

-Estaré encantada de aceptar una cita con usted, Señor Cullen. – Razonablemente firme… apenas, más bien temblorosa. Pero era lo que había. Si esa era mi recompensa por mi entrega incondicional, se parecía muchísimo al compromiso entre dos personas que se aman y que se complacen mutuamente. O que simplemente procuran hacerse felices.

Nos miramos sonrientes. Después de todo y a pesar de todo. Lo amaba de una forma dolorosa y agónica. Y su extrema generosidad no parecía tener límites. No me refería a su terquedad en el empeño de llenarme de diamantes como si fuese un árbol de navidad o un muestrario andante de joyas. Me refería a su generosidad por compartir su pasado conmigo, por estar pendiente de la más mínima necesidad que pudiese tener, por el más mínimo capricho… Pero sobre todo, por cuidarme, por su empeño en hacerme olvidar lo terrible de su pasado, por hacer honor a su palabra y revelarme su historia. Por sorprenderme con gestos románticos que yo ni siquiera esperaba… Por ocultarme su dolor y ser paciente conmigo y mis errores, por no querer lastimarme, por hacerme el amor con su cuerpo y con su alma, con su actitud y sus miradas, por acariciarme con sus manos y su voz…

Por hacerme suya y hacerse mío.

* * *

Espero que disfrutáseis de esta tranquilidad, porque no va a durar siempre.

*Pasta: en España es sinónimo de dinero.

Muchísimas gracias por participar en la encuesta, quería conocer vuestra opinión.

Resultados de la encuesta: 107 votos!

Encuentro justificados los azotes: 31%

Edward es justo con los azotes: 31%

Edward, a veces, es duro con los azotes: 28%

No encuentro justificados los azotes: 11%

Edward es muy duro con los azotes: 7%

Como siempre, miles de gracias a: sophia18, Naobi Chan, maite, Ninna Cullen, AleCullen, Bite Me Sr. Cullen, Belewyn, amys cullen, whit cullen, klaiva, Tata XOXO, angels46, Ericastelo, tolola, Lucimell-Elysita, Yudi, Irga, lanenisita, Cullen Vigo, CcyTig, sjsafe, larosaderosas, , Aspasie29, Nalee Masen, CindyLo, Gegargas, isi22, V, elena robsten, niita94, camela, Danika20, Yzza, cyndi-cullen, Dreams Hunter, tlebd, Maite, fanny alamillo, Paolastef, MELI8114, ileidan, Maki Salvatore, MaxiPau, Liyus-C, Elyta, Ginegine, Verota, magymc, alimago, jamlvg, claudi17, Deathxrevenge, eydaf, Jessica, aridkell12, zujeyane, VictoriamarieHale, macel333, , CIMP, cutita, NccM, els, dracullen, marivifc, bellaliz, NuRySh, calalis, maryecullen78, Poemusician, DianElizz, .Cullen, sandynin, yukarito, CaroBell, ladydawn, leona guarani cullen swan, Giovana, Pacita Delitah Cullen, MAGUIDECULLEN, Sonia Díaz, libelula19, Alisea, liduvina, Sethaum, aurorabg, anónimo, Shaolin, May Cullen, madaswan, robsten pattinson, D, yolabertay, Nanita de Pattinson, beakis, Sylvie-Mardel, Marii, fantwilight1, Ani, Fran Cullen Masen y Shibubi. De verdad que no tengo palabras para agradeceros las vuestras. Gracias!

También muchísimas gracias a quienes me añaden a alertas y favoritos. Review=Preiview.

Sethaum e ileidan: no he podido mandaros el adelanto, porque tenéis desabilitada la mensajería privada. Y a las demás, pues no tengo cómo...

Blog actualizado y nuevo artículo: El poder de las sumisas, reflexiones de un Dominante.


	38. Chapter 38

Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a SM y la historia es mía. NO es apta para menores, por eso es Rated M.

Muchísimas gracias a mi Beta Enichepi y a Aex, que esta semana han trabajado a contrareloj.

Lamento el retraso, técnicamente son algunas horas... Y recordad eso de que retrasar la gratificación es la clave de la seducción...

Las canciones de este capi:

-All Of Me - Billie Holiday - Billie Holiday.

-Flightless Bird, American Mouth - Iron and Wine - The Shepherd's Dog.

-Let's Get It On - Marvin Gaye - Let's Get It On - Gracias a Irga.

* * *

38.- Inolvidable.

Edward sonrió como si de verdad yo hubiese aceptado tener una primera cita con él. No fue una sonrisa sorprendida porque sabía que aceptaría, pero sí era cálida y sincera. Se inclinó y me besó los labios lentamente. Un beso sorprendentemente casto. Sin lenguas juguetonas y provocativas, sin respiraciones pesadas y jadeos contenidos… Sólo labios y el propósito de hacerlo inolvidable.

Mi mente formó una rápida imagen comparativa, de un Edward adolescente con la cazadora de deporte de los Spartans de Forks, besándome así en la puerta de la casa de mi padre. ¡Eso era! Un beso tierno y agradecido, como de adolescentes en una primera cita…

Nos separamos unos centímetros y Edward me miraba con un brillo intenso en los ojos, mientras que me abrazaba suavemente contra su cuerpo. Yo esbocé una pequeña sonrisa mientras disfrutaba de los rastros de su exquisito sabor en mis labios y la sensación de los músculos de su espalda bajo mis dedos.

No tenía ni idea de dónde había sacado mi cabeza esa imagen, porque yo nunca tuve experiencias así. James no era de "_esos_". Me hubiese gustado tanto encontrarme con Edward en la secundaría… Eso significaría que él habría tenido una adolescencia normal. Pero todo eso era imposible y estaba la diferencia de edad…

-Creo que es así como deberíamos haber empezado. Pidiéndote una cita. – Una breve y suave risa salió de mis labios a la vez que negaba con la cabeza.

-No, no lo creo. – Acaricié su pelo en un gesto de consuelo rebosante de amor. No podía apartar de mi mente las últimas revelaciones de su terrible pasado. – Eso es lo normal en las parejas y creo que nosotros no encajaríamos bien en esa definición. – Y eso me parecía algo genial de una forma quizás retorcida y simplista. – Si todo hubiese sido "normal", nosotros jamás hubiésemos tenido la oportunidad de coincidir, de conocernos y de amarnos... – Edward me correspondió con esa sonrisa pequeña y algo triste, que me estremeció de pies a cabeza.

-Quizás sea cierto. Pero una chica como tú merece algo de los viejos y valorados rituales. – Me encogí de hombros de forma coqueta y me puse de puntillas para hundir la nariz en la base de su cuello. Olía tan bien… a limpio, a madera, a casa…

-Oh, eso suena tan anticuado... Ya tuve bastante de esos viejos rituales cuando te empeñaste en hablar con mi padre. – Y era cierto, yo no hubiese propiciado esa situación por mí misma, ni loca. Dejé un beso dónde había estado mi nariz y volvía a asentar los pies en el suelo. Sin los tacones yo era bastante más bajita que él.

-No fue tan malo. – Me alzó la cara con dos dedos bajo mi barbilla para mirar en mis ojos. Pude verme reflejada en ese espejo verde grisáceo y esa visión me desconcertó un poco. ¿Cómo me vería él? ¿Qué imágenes guardaba de mí? ¿Me vería con la misma devoción con que yo a él? Quise pensar que sí lo hacía, al menos de una forma similar, porque no creía que nadie pudiese sentir lo que yo sentía por él, con la misma intensidad.

-Algún día voy a interrogarte sobre los detalles de esa conversación. – Su sonrisa cambió de significado, me desconcertaba de una forma adorable cuando me sonreía de esa forma tan enigmática y a la vez seductora.

-Algún día te los contaré, pero no ahora. – Volvió a regalarme un beso corto. – Ve a prepararte, saldremos en una hora. – Me dio una levísima nalgada juguetona sobre la parte superior de mis glúteos, que supe interpretar perfectamente. Suspiré y me alejé para recoger mi libro y dirigirme a nuestro dormitorio, no sin antes dedicarle una mirada lánguida que procuré que transmitiese la pereza que me producía separarme de él.

-¿No me vas a decir dónde vamos? – Dije desde la puerta del salón. Me había girado para echarle un último vistazo a su figura recortada a contra luz. Él me estaba observando cómo salía de la habitación y eso me produjo un incómodo sentimiento de alegría. Incómodo porque él todavía parecía triste, pero hizo el esfuerzo de sonreírme. ¡Oh, Edward…!

-No. Es una sorpresa. Se buena y obedece, porque nos iremos a la hora indicada aunque estés a medio maquillar. – Sentí un gran alivio al escucharlo, seguía siendo él. Las suaves capas de terciopelo de su voz inundaron el espacio entre los dos. Interpreté una hermosa sonrisa para él, utilizando los sentimientos alegres que su petición de una cita habían provocado y haciendo un inmenso esfuerzo por arrinconar la tristeza. Creo que mis labios lo consiguieron, pero no estaba segura de si mis ojos estuvieron a la altura de la interpretación.

-Estaré lista. – Me giré y subí a paso ligero las escaleras, cuando llegué al dormitorio, casi iba corriendo. Tenía que darme prisa, de lo contrario, no llegaría a tiempo a meterme en la ducha y si Edward subía y me encontraba llorando… No sería capaz de perdonarme a mí misma, si era él quién acabara consolándome a mí.

Tiré el libro sobre la cama sin pararme a mirar cómo caía, me desvestí de camino al baño y abrí todos los grifos de esa desmesurada ducha. Me permití un breve instante de llanto desconsolado y silencioso por el pasado de mi amor, por mi amante, mientras que los distintos chorros de agua calmaban mi cuerpo de las consecuencias del amor físico de Edward. Me apuré antes de que la rabia terminase de apoderarse de mí y el llanto se volviese incontrolado. Cuando terminé ese breve llanto, comencé a enjabonarme el pelo, tenía que tranquilizarme, conservar la cabeza fría y ser fuerte por Edward, al igual que él era fuerte por mí.

Aro.

Odiaba a ese personaje oscuro y malvado con toda la fuerza de mi alma. Lo odiaba casi con la misma intensidad que lo temía. Algún día tendría que reunir el valor suficiente para preguntarle a Edward si esa abominación de hombre, había tenido algún castigo… Levanté la cabeza y aclaré mis lágrimas con un gesto lleno de coraje… ¡Carlisle! Esme me contó que fue él quien ayudó a Edward cuando lo adoptaron, él conoce todo su pasado. Tendría que encontrar la ocasión para preguntárselo a Carlisle. Era mejor que volver a traer a la mente de Edward todos esos terribles recuerdos.

El hecho de que me revelase su pasado, era el gesto de entrega mayor que jamás hubiese imaginado por su abrumadora magnitud. Me mostraba su dolor, sus miedos, sus vivencias… los ultrajes, las humillaciones, las inseguridades… todo lo que lo había convertido en el hombre fuerte, poderoso y controlador que yo conocía. Hombre fuerte y poderoso que bien podía haberse quebrado, de haber sido otra su naturaleza, que podía haberse convertido en alguien frágil, traumatizado e irreparablemente roto… O en un monstruo como su creador.

Aro…

Mis manos temblaron ante el solo recuerdo de su nombre, en una extraña mezcla de miedo y violenta adrenalina. ¡Edward! Tenía que centrarme en Edward. Él era lo más importante. Forcé a mi pobre cerebro a que imaginase la forma correcta de actuar para hacer que Edward se sintiese mejor y sólo pude llegar a la conclusión de que me dejaría llevar. Le daría lo que más quería de mí, podía comportarme como una compañera suave y agradable, como esa Bella dulce y coqueta que lo volvía loco. No tendría que interpretar ningún papel, esa Bella formaba parte de mí, sólo tendría que darle un poco de libertad. Arrinconaría todo lo demás y me concentraría en él, como si no existiese nadie más en el mundo, como si sólo importase el "aquí y ahora". Deseé tener la capacidad de poder hacer algo más, pero no se me ocurría qué, aparte de lo que ya hacía.

Estaba tan sumida en mis reflexiones, que me sobresalté cuando sentí las fuertes y suaves manos de Edward, abarcar delicadamente mis caderas desde atrás. Cerré los ojos e inhalé profundamente con la fiera determinación latiendo bajo mi piel. Giré la cabeza para mirarlo, despejé mi cara del agua de la ducha con una mano y sonreí a un Edward que tenía la cautela plasmada en los ojos. Era completamente consciente de lo que sus revelaciones causaban en mí, seguramente había querido darme algo de tiempo y espacio para que lo tratase de asimilar y tenerlo él de camino.

-Hola. No te escuché llegar. – A mi voz suave y pausada se le unió una pequeña sonrisa tímida y una mirada a través de mis pestañas. ¿Se daría cuenta de que había llorado? Confiaba en que no, pero si lo hacía, no habría forma de mentirle.

-Ya me he dado cuenta. – Edward volvió a besar dulcemente mis labios y después comenzó a enjabonar mi espalda con movimientos suaves pero minuciosos, cuando sus manos llegaron a mis costados, sus largos dedos acariciaron mis pechos, pasando sobre mis pezones con exquisita delicadeza. Me estremecí ante su contacto y pensé que quizás así le hiciese olvidar durante un rato al menos, la conversación que acabábamos de tener.

-¿Cómo te encuentras? – Una alarma saltó en mi cabeza detectando rápidamente el doble sentido de la pregunta. Me estaba preguntando por cómo me sentía ante los nuevos datos de su historia, con la misma pregunta que utilizaba siempre después de hacerme suya.

-Bien… Ya sabes que estoy ansiosa por recibir todo lo que me das. – Y cuando dije "todo", quería decir exactamente eso, "todo". Sus manos resbalaron sobre mi piel enjabonada hasta llegar a mi vientre, una de ellas continuó un camino que rodeaba mi cadera a lo largo de la línea que marcaba la delicada cadena con el colgante, hasta acariciarme despacio las nalgas.

-¿Segura? – Volví a girar la cabeza para mirarlo a los ojos.

-Sí, estoy bien. – Me di la vuelta para quedar de frente a él y comencé a enjabonar su pecho con gestos llenos de cariño. Era un hombre fuerte que había despertado mi cuerpo, mi sexualidad, mi amor… Mis manos comenzaron a tener vida propia y fueron bajando, acariciando cada centímetro de su pétreo torso entre frágiles burbujas, hasta llegar a su recortado vello púbico, muy cerca de su virilidad que comenzaba a despertarse de nuevo, cuando sus manos se cerraron con firmeza alrededor de mis muñecas.

-¡Oh! No, nena… ¿Acaso no has tenido suficiente? – Él daba a sus palabras un intencionado aire despreocupado, mezclado con un irónico reproche. Hice un cómico puchero que dulcificó imperceptiblemente la tensión que aún se transparentaba en sus ojos. Edward llevó mis manos a su espalda, atrapándose a sí mismo entre mis brazos y torció una pequeña sonrisa.

-Bésame, pequeña golfa. – Ensanché un poco más mi sonrisa y me puse de puntillas para volver a besarlo, soltó mis manos para abrazarme por la cintura y alzarme del suelo de la ducha. Nos besamos despacio mientras que el agua resbalaba por nuestra piel. Tan dulce… y a la vez tan embriagador. Adoraba esos besos largos de Edward.

Nos separamos y salimos de la ducha algo más sonrientes que cuando entramos, pero extrañamente silenciosos. Edward se envolvió la cintura en una toalla y me rodeó con otra enorme. Nos miramos unos instantes a través del espejo. Edward parecía preocupado por mi reacción, podía ver la inquietud dándole una sombra distinta a sus ojos… Le sonreí despacio para tranquilizarlo y su expresión se dulcificó. Me abrazó por detrás, dejó un beso en mi cuello y volvió a atraparme con su mirada a través del espejo.

-No tardes. – Le contesté con una negación con la cabeza y se separó de mí para encaminarse hacia el vestidor con un beso en mi hombro. No encontraba palabras para decirle y de haberlas hallado, no hubiese encontrado mi voz para pronunciarlas…

Me apresuré en secarme el pelo y alisarlo. Gracias a los productos que Edward tenía para mí en ese palaciego baño, esa tarea resultaba mucho más fácil que antes, me apliqué las cremas y cuando salí, me encontré con que Edward ya estaba abrochándose los botones de la camisa inmaculadamente blanca, llevaba un traje negro, cuyos pantalones abrazaban sus piernas y el trasero como sólo debería hacerlo yo. La chaqueta aún estaba en su percha y la corbata también negra, sobre el banco. Era tan atractivo… tan seductor e irresistible, que cualquier traje le sentaba de maravilla, pero el negro era su color, definitivamente.

Me sonrió y se acercó a la zona del armario que contenía mi ropa. Inspiré profundamente, el hecho de que eligiese mi ropa me hacía sentir cuidada, mimada. Acarició las prendas con los dedos y seleccionó un vestido tan negro como su traje. Después elegiría los zapatos, lancé una rápida mirada a la estantería que los contenía y una perversa idea cruzó por mi mente. Tenía que intentarlo…

-¿Te importaría si yo escogiese los zapatos para esta noche? – Esperaba que mi voz sonase ronca y áspera, pero sorprendentemente salió agradable y ligera, casi apacible. Edward pareció pensar en mi propuesta durante unos segundos, sin apartar sus ojos de los míos, como si quisiese leer en mi mente. Si de verdad esa voz era el reflejo de mi estado de ánimo.

No, no lo era, era el reflejo de mi voluntad.

-Está bien, pero quiero que lleves tacón alto. Es mi única condición. – Cerré los ojos despacio, como forma de aceptación. Ese nuevo poder recién descubierto era realmente alucinante, con sólo modular la voz en el tono adecuado, me atrevía a pedir cosas que de otra forma no lo hubiese hecho, no con él, claro está. Y lo más increíble es que las conseguía… Tendría que entrenar y ver hasta dónde llegaba ese nuevo poder.

-¿Quieres que lleve ropa interior? – Susurré las palabras de la forma más seductora que fui capaz, a la vez que desenrollaba la toalla alrededor de mi cuerpo y me quedaba totalmente desnuda ante él. Inclinó la cabeza mientras se abrochaba uno de los gemelos que cerraban los puños de su camisa, con una sonrisa torcida y perversa. Había visto con total claridad mi juego, pero no había nada que reprochar, yo jugaba según sus propias reglas.

-Sí. –

Sí… claro que sí… No te sientes cómodo sabiéndome desnuda bajo el vestido… ¿Verdad Cullen?

Me acerqué a ver el vestido y como tenía un hombro descubierto, escogí un pequeño y sugerente sujetador sin tirantas de encaje negro y un diminuto tanga a juego. Edward había salido del vestidor, no tenía claro si para darme algo de intimidad, o para evitar tumbarme sobre el banco. Me inclinaba por esto último a juzgar por la mirada cargada de deseo que me lanzó cuando me quedé desnuda. Las medias que escogí eran negras y gruesas, sujetas por un sutil liguero. Me puse el vestido que se ajustaba perfectamente a mi cuerpo con ese precioso corte asimétrico que dejaba un hombro descubierto y dejé para lo último los zapatos.

Edward me observaba desde el dormitorio con esa mirada hambrienta que prometía acción y jadeos, pero no parecía dispuesto a ceder fácilmente ante mi juego, así que continué con mi sutil seducción. Me acerqué a él contoneando las caderas. Si hubiese llevado los tacones, el efecto hubiese sido mucho mejor, pero no podía calzármelos todavía. Me senté en el tocador para comenzar a maquillarme, cuando vi cómo Edward salía de mi campo de visión a través del espejo… Y volvía con un estuche de joyería negro en las manos. Era enorme… ¡Mierda! Tuve ganas de soltar un quejido lastimero, pero me contuve al recordar las maravillosas sensaciones que me produjo su agradecimiento cuando le regalé el reloj. Compórtate Bella…

-Compré esto en Londres para ti. – Se había acercado con la cautela propia de quién va a tratar de acariciar a un animal salvaje, pero con la firme determinación de hacerlo reflejada en los ojos. Mi pulso se había disparado y el estómago se había encogido por la aprensión que sentía ante sus regalos excesivos.

Abrió el estuche y lo dejó con cuidado sobre el tocador. Exhalé todo el aire de golpe, sobre el fondo beige de terciopelo, una delicada gargantilla de diamantes formaba un círculo perfecto y en su interior una par de pendientes con la misma perfecta forma de los que formaban la gargantilla. Era tan sumamente delicada y exquisita, que apenas se veían las sutiles conexiones entre un diamante y otro. No me atreví a tocarlos, pero debo reconocer, que mis dedos ardían por hacerlo. Tragué en seco y tuve que hacer varias inspiraciones profundas antes de poder articular palabra. Edward aguardaba mi reacción con la tensión haciéndose cada vez más evidente en su mandíbula. Me giré en el banco y lo miré a los ojos.

-Es maravilloso, muchísimas gracias. – Para mi vergüenza, me tembló la voz, algo que Edward interpretó como una muestra de emoción por el regalo, cuando yo lo que sentía era rabia… Rabia porque estaba jodidamente emocionada y me sentía egoísta y frívolamente feliz. ¿Cómo era capaz de hacerme eso?

-Sujétate el pelo con las manos. – Obedientemente llevé mis manos a la nuca y alcé mi cabello para despejar el cuello.

Edward sacó la gargantilla del estuche, arrancando destellos de las pequeñas piezas que la formaban y la cerró alrededor de mi cuello, mandando sutiles y electrizantes descargas ante el breve roce de sus dedos sobre la sensible piel. Nuestra imagen en el espejo se volvió borrosa a causa del nivel del agua que volvía a subir peligrosamente. Me bajó los brazos y acto seguido, colocó primero un pendiente, luego el otro con una ligera caricia en el lóbulo de la oreja y observó durante un largo rato mi imagen en el espejo. Me acarició con infinita delicadeza el pómulo y se aseguró de que no habría desbordamiento.

-Fascinante… Has nacido para llevar diamantes. – Me atreví a tocar la exquisita gargantilla con mis dedos. El nudo en la garganta hacía que me costase respirar con normalidad. ¿Cómo podía comportarse así? Cada vez tenía más la certeza, de que era su forma de compensar sus carencias… Todo era exagerado, desde su forma de amar, hasta su casa, sus regalos… Pero no resultaban ostentosos ni vulgares… Eran exquisitos, delicados y elegantes… Como él.

-¿Nadie tiene un beso de agradecimiento para mí? – Su voz me trajo de vuelta al presente e intenté esbozar una sonrisa que no conseguí, porque estaba alucinando. ¡Un beso! ¡Quería un beso de agradecimiento!

-Por supuesto. – ¡Gracias a Dios conseguí reaccionar! Parpadeé para alejar las lágrimas, me levanté y lo besé con desesperación. No por los regalos, sino por cómo era él. Me recordaba tanto a esos diamantes con los que se empeñaba en cubrirme… Duro, frío, brillante, fascinante, hermoso, con múltiples caras… y formado en la más profunda oscuridad a fuerza de soportar una enorme presión.

-Te amo tanto que resulta doloroso. – Lo dije antes de poder pensarlo, susurrándolo sobre sus labios con toda mi devoción y entrega. Edward esbozó una pequeña mueca que pretendía ser una sonrisa y se separó de mi boca.

-Debe resultar doloroso amar a alguien que no tiene corazón ni alma. – El estómago me dio un vuelco y me sentí insoportablemente ansiosa. Busqué asustada sus ojos.

-Porque los dos te pertenecen por completo. Me los has robado y ahora son tuyos. Soy consciente de que no son gran cosa, pero es todo lo que he podido salvar. – Dejé salir todo el aire sin saber cómo sentirme. Pero con esa sentencia me sentía capaz de luchar, con la anterior no tanto…

-Siempre te las arreglas para darme mucho más de lo que recibes, debí tener eso en cuenta cuando te regalé el reloj. – Un sonido algo exasperado y burlón escapó de sus labios.

-En eso no vamos a estar de acuerdo jamás, pero qué puedo decir… Bienvenida a mi mundo Señorita Swan… Cuando decidí que tuvieses un horario flexible en el trabajo, tú lo aprovechaste para trabajar desde Forks cuando huiste de mí. – Pues sí, eso debió de resultarle realmente irónico. Sonreí resignada, éramos dos personas tercas como mulas, condenadas a entenderse.

-A veces nuestras propias decisiones se vuelven en contra de la manera más frustrante. – Me había tomado la barbilla con dos dedos e hizo el amago de sacudirla. Me pareció que hablaba de mí y de su decisión de aparecer el día después de mi cumpleaños en mi casa. Sus intenciones conmigo habían experimentado un cambio realmente notable. En teoría yo debería ser una de sus amantes que vivía en su hotel, esperando a que él quisiese tener sexo conmigo. Reprimí el infundado ataque de celos que amenazaba con cegarme momentáneamente.

-Te espero abajo. – Se inclinó y me besó antes de recoger su chaqueta y salir de nuestro dormitorio.

Me apresuré en terminar de maquillarme, me calcé los zapatos que tenía pensados y preparé otros en el caso de que a Edward no le gustase… "mi broma". Escogí una pequeña cartera de mano y un abrigo negro con diminutas aplicaciones metálicas que formaban un dibujo geométrico. Salí del dormitorio, no sin antes echarme una última mirada al espejo y asombrarme al ver cómo la luz arrancaba brillantes destellos a los diamantes… ¡Qué barbaridad! No quería ni pensar en cuántos quilates llevaba encima.

Cuando llegué al último escalón, Edward estaba al teléfono ultimando unos detalles sobre algo relacionado con lo que supuse era nuestra salida nocturna, en el mismo lugar dónde habíamos mantenido la conversación un rato antes. No olvidaba sus palabras sobre que el tema de mi amenaza se estaba tratando con total seriedad. Pero que yo no debía preocuparme… No tenía idea de cómo lo hacía, pero el saber que Edward se encargaba de todo, contribuía a despreocuparme por completo.

-¿Quiénes están allí?... Perfecto… Eso es, uno delante y otro detrás… No, no quiero ver a nadie cerca, total discreción e intimidad, me basta con saber que están allí… Cinco minutos… Eso es todo. – Y colgó el teléfono. Tan seguro, tan dominante… Me volvía loca cualquier mínimo gesto que viniese de él cuando tenía esa actitud tan segura y confiada.

Avancé unos cuantos pasos más y el sonido inconfundible de los tacones sobre el suelo de madera lo alertaron de mi presencia. Se giró sin prisas y me regaló una deslumbrante sonrisa que provocó que mis rodillas temblasen y mis músculos vaginales se contrajesen. Me recorrió con la mirada de forma lenta e implacable, con aprobación y posesividad… Hasta que llegó a los zapatos de tacón.

Yo aproveché para adelantar un pie, apoyarlo suavemente con la punta y girarlo varias veces en uno y otro sentido, para que pudiese apreciar la obra de arte de doce centímetros en la que estaba subida, mientras me mordía el labio de una forma realmente incitante. Edward abrió los ojos de forma desmesurada con una expresión entre asombrada y divertida.

-Lucifer Bow. – Dije el nombre de los Louboutin como toda explicación, eran de suave cuero negro tachonados de brillantes púas metálicas con un coqueto lazo adornado de igual forma. Entonces soltó una melodiosa risa que hinchó mi alma. ¡Lo había conseguido! Había logrado arrancarle unas risas sinceras y alegres.

-¡Oh, Isabella! Definitivamente apruebo esos zapatos. Son realmente perversos. – Acortó la distancia que nos separaba y me atrapó entre sus brazos. – Y te adoro a ti. Pero esas peligrosas armas, no van a estar ni remotamente próximas a mi trasero. – Él hablaba de su trasero, pero el que estaba siendo acariciado de una forma realmente provocadora, era el mío.

-Vámonos, antes de que quiera comprobar de cerca lo afiladas que están esas púas. –

Me puso el abrigo, se colocó el suyo y salimos por la puerta principal hacia el Mercedes negro que Call había aparcado en la puerta, con su mano en la mía. La noche era fresca y la lluvia había parado momentáneamente.

Nos metimos en el coche que Call conducía de camino a la ciudad de nuevo. Edward me sujetaba una mano y trazaba cariñosos círculos sobre ella con su pulgar, yo le dedicaba largas miradas a través de mis pestañas, sin poder disimular el creciente nerviosismo. Tenía el estómago lleno de mariposas ante la perspectiva de la cena, él sonreía seductor y enigmático con unos ojos perezosos que viajaban desde mi cara a la mano que me tenía tomada. Ese viaje hubiese sido más interesante de no estar Call presente en el coche. El teléfono de Edward vibró y éste se apresuró a responder con el ceño fruncido.

-Cullen… ¡Maldita sea!... No, eso no podemos hacerlo. – No levantaba la voz, pero su tono cortante no invitaba a la relajación. Pareció meditar sobre algo que no le gustaba demasiado durante unos instantes, no era frecuente que utilizase ese tipo de vocabulario, no al menos delante de mí. Me lanzó una rápida mirada y pareció decidirse. – Vamos de todas formas. – Y colgó. Su humor había vuelto a cambiar y ya no daba la impresión de sentirse demasiado contento a causa de esa llamada. Decidí ser prudente y no remover el avispero, así que permanecí en silencio observando de soslayo la dureza de su mandíbula y su perfecto y viril ángulo. Edward volvió a mirarme con la inquietud reflejada en sus ojos.

-Ahora no quiero que te asustes, hay periodistas a la entrada del local. Permanece relajada, entraremos muy rápido y todo habrá pasado antes de que te des cuenta. – Abrí los ojos y luché por no hiperventilar. ¡Periodistas! Aquella foto que nos tomaron en la cena benéfica yo no sabía que hubiese fotógrafos dentro, pero ahora que lo sabía, me sentía insegura y no quería volver a aparecer en la prensa. Era muy feliz con mi anonimato y Edward parecía opinar lo mismo.

-¿No hay una entrada trasera, como en la boutique erótica esta mañana? –

-Esos… periodistas tienen cubiertas las dos entradas, al parecer hay una famosa actriz engañando a su esposo dentro del local. – Lo masculló entre dientes con una leve mueca en los labios, eso era una contrariedad para sus planes.

Recorrimos las calles durante algún tiempo hasta detenernos frente a una lujosa y bien iluminada entrada a un local, cubierta con una elegante marquesina negra que proporcionaba refugio en el lluvioso Seattle. Había mucha gente esperando en la calle para poder entrar y un cordón de seguridad con un enorme portero regulaba el acceso al local.

-¿Lost Soul? – Eso era lo que estaba escrito con elegantes letras cursivas a la cabecera de la marquesina, dorado sobre negro. Edward suspiró y me lanzó una de esas miradas que conseguía detenerlo todo.

-Este Club también es mío. – Lo dijo a modo de explicación y sus palabras sombrías y secas provocaron que una oleada de desconsuelo acabase con mis mariposas. Lost Soul… Alma Perdida… No entendía por qué insistía una y otra vez en lo mismo. Su alma estaba perfectamente bien, era generosa, altruista, solidaria… Call abrió la puerta por el lado de la acera, Edward salió y me tendió la mano para ayudarme a salir del coche, cuando una tormenta de flashes de cámaras se abatió sobre nosotros, dejándome momentáneamente deslumbrada. Edward me sujetó de la mano con firmeza y se encaminó con paso decidido a la entrada del local y yo me dejé guiar con la mirada baja y rezando para no caerme de los Lucifer delante de todas esas cámaras.

-Buenas noches Señor Cullen, Señorita Swan… – Nos saludó el portero, retirando con rapidez un grueso cordón negro para permitirnos entrar.

-Sam. – Respondió Edward al portero, una vez que estuvimos en el vestíbulo del club, refugiados de los paparazzi. Tardé un momento en que mis ojos se ajustasen a la penumbra del interior del local.

-Su reservado está listo, Señor Cullen. – Y sin cruzar una sola palabra más, Edward me guió con una mano en mi cintura hacia unas escaleras junto a la entrada de acceso a la zona principal del local. Subí delante de él y su mano se deslizó algo más abajo de la cintura mientras avanzábamos, y no la despegó de mí ni un solo segundo... Y eso me gustó, me gustó mucho. Entramos en la segunda puerta y me sorprendió el reservado. Era espacioso con el suelo negro, las paredes de madera de un tono algo más oscuro que el color miel que formaban cuadrados en distintos relieves. La iluminación era suave e indirecta, lanzando suaves sombras en los lugares estratégicos. Había un sofá semicircular tapizado en un tono chocolate, al igual que dos sillones como el de mi despacho en el mismo tono que el sofá, que rodeaban una pequeña mesa baja y en el otro extremo una mesa cuadrada para comer con dos sillas junto a la barandilla del palco que ofrecía una vista inmejorable del escenario, en el que una joven cantaba lo que sonaba como viejas canciones de blues, acompañada de un piano, batería, saxo, trompeta y contrabajo. Me asomé al palco y vi como bajo nuestros pies, el local estaba abarrotado de parejas y grupos cenando mientras escuchaban la deliciosa voz de la cantante. Una pista de baile se abría en el centro y varias parejas bailaban movidas por la música y el ambiente algo bohemio y retro y a la vez sofisticado y elegante del local. Tan Edward…

-¿Impresionada? – Preguntó con esa intensidad en la mirada mientras me quitaba el abrigo. Le sonreí para tranquilizarlo.

-Sí, pero no ha sido para tanto. Algo realmente intimidante, pero breve. Hemos sobrevivido ¿no? – Alzó las cejas en una expresión algo incrédula.

-Supongo que sí. – O no estaba muy convencido de que hubiésemos sobrevivido a los paparazzi, o algo más le rondaba la cabeza porque la tensión que desprendía era evidente.

Llamaron suavemente a la puerta del reservado y un hombre maduro y de complexión ágil entró saludando de forma educada. Edward le tendió los abrigos y ojeó la carta todavía de pie, se decidió rápidamente.

-Tomaremos de primero Sopa de marisco y como vino Quartz del 2006, de segundo Corzo asado con manzanas y castañas y... – Echó un segundo vistazo a la carta de vinos. – Brunello di Montalcino Cerretalto 2001. – Cerró la carta y la dejó sobre la mesa.

-¿Postre, señor? – Edward enarcó una ceja mirándome y yo negué con la cabeza. Era demasiada comida.

-Aún no lo hemos decidido. – Reprimí un jadeo de frustración… ¡Qué terco era! Cuando el camarero volvió a dejarnos solos, la tensión de Edward había disminuido de intensidad y me atreví a acercarme posando suavemente las manos en su pecho.

-Me gusta mucho este lugar. Gracias por traerme. – De repente su tensión pareció evaporarse como por arte de magia y me sonrió de forma seductora mientras me aprisionaba entre sus brazos. Estrechó los ojos y juraría que en ese momento estaba tratando de leer en mí, al igual que yo trataba de leer en él.

-No sé qué habrá pasado esta mañana en la tienda cuando te dejé sola con Zafrina, pero lo que quiera que fuese, está funcionando. Pareces más… confiada. –

Le sonreí de forma enigmática y no le respondí, preguntándome si Edward estaría detrás de la charla de Zafrina… Conociéndolo todo era posible, pero por otra parte, era evidente que un hombre con su perspicacia, ataría cabos rápidamente y establecería la conexión entre mi confianza y cambio de actitud y la visita a la boutique erótica.

-Ahora sé que no quieres hacerme daño. – Le contesté con sinceridad y pude ver con total claridad cómo varios sentimientos cruzaron por su cara, primero fue la sorpresa, el desconcierto, reflexión y finalmente aceptación y tranquilidad. Sonrió e inclinó la cabeza para besarme de forma lenta, pero tan posesiva y arrasadora, que cuando terminó yo luchaba por introducir algo de aire en mis pulmones con jadeos entrecortados, rendida en sus brazos y perdida en sus ojos. Consecuencias: mareo, temblor en las piernas, corazón desbocado, pezones dolorosamente erguidos y diminuto tanga vergonzosamente húmedo. Eso sólo con un beso… Iba a ser una velada realmente larga…

-Ten por seguro que quiero hacerte absolutamente de todo, excepto daño. – ¡Perfecto…! El seductor susurro terminó de perfeccionar el trabajo de su beso. – La cena no tardará en llegar, sentémonos. – Me condujo hasta la mesa con una mano en mi cintura y retiró la silla con la otra para que me sentase. Tan caballeroso… sin embargo algunas veces…

No habíamos hecho más que sentarnos cuando nuevos golpes precavidos sonaron en la puerta. Edward se quedó mirándome a los ojos con una intensidad desconcertante mientras que yo notaba el peso de su frase anterior como lava candente sobre mi cuerpo. De repente la conversación había tomado un giro erótico. Le sostuve la mirada como pude, hasta que una fuerza muy superior a mí me indujo a bajarla y centrarme en sus labios. Cuando hice eso, una lenta sonrisa se dibujó en los perfectos labios del Puto Amo. ¡Dios! ¿Acaso estaba comprobando el "poder" de su mirada?

Sin prisas, Edward permitió pasar al camarero que llenó nuestras copas de vino y nos sirvió el primer plato, antes de retirarse discretamente.

-Por ti, Isabella. – Dijo alzando su copa. Yo sonreí y volví a mirarlo a la vez que correspondía a su gesto.

-Por nosotros. Pero sobre todo por ti y por el hombre que eres. – Confiaba en que supiese interpretar todos los significados de mis palabras. Pero se limitó a sonreír de forma algo melancólico, como si el hombre que era, no terminase de gustarle del todo.

Comenzamos a cenar y la música llenó el ambiente. Edward me miraba con una insistencia e intensidad que estaban comenzando a ponerme realmente nerviosa.

-Me gusta mucho la cantante, es muy buena. – Fue un patético intento de distraerlo, pero tenía que hacer algo para sacarlo de su estado. El aire alrededor se espesaba con una velocidad alarmante. Y ese reservado era realmente íntimo y discreto… resultaba imposible ver quién estaba dentro desde abajo.

-Cierto, lo es. Está especializada en cantar canciones de Billie Holiday, tiene una voz muy parecida. – Me contestó con un tono ligero que sus ojos desmentían. Continuamos cenando como si nada estuviese creciendo alrededor, pero la deliciosa sopa de mariscos comenzaba a tener sabor a tensión mal contenida. Algo le estaba rondando la cabeza.

-¡Es verdad! Ya decía yo que me parecía haberla escuchado con anterioridad. Mi madre tuvo una época en la que la escuchaba constantemente. – El silencio de Edward fue más elocuente que cualquier otra cosa.

-¿Por qué me aceptaste? – Así que se trataba de eso… De nuevo sus inseguridades latentes y bien ocultas por lo general, bajo ese hombre fuerte y poderoso, salían a la superficie. Me sentí culpable por ello, si no fuese por mi insistencia en conocer su pasado, quizás no se sintiese así. Pero también era posible que al no hablar de ellas, las reprimiese y eso tuviese consecuencias desconocidas. Los dos paramos de comer y yo suspiré tratando de analizar mi decisión.

-No lo sé con certeza. Es algo extraño, desde el primer momento en que te vi me sentí irremediablemente atraída hacia ti. – Estrechó los ojos valorando mi respuesta y supuse que mi actitud. Dejé de retorcer la servilleta en mi regazo y coloqué las manos sobre la mesa.

-Aquella noche parecías asustada y a la defensiva. –

-Lo estaba. – Confesé a media voz.

-¿Ya no? –

-No. –

-¿Ni siquiera después de lo que ya sabes de mi pasado? – Aparté los ojos de los suyos por primera vez en toda la conversación por un fugaz instante, que provocó que la angustia se apoderase de los ojos de Edward en la fracción de segundo que tardé en volver a conectar nuestras miradas.

-Eso sí me asusta. –

-Comprendo. – Sonó firme, pero también algo descorazonado. Más me valía explicarme bien, porque hasta el momento no lo estaba haciendo en absoluto.

-No. No es por lo que crees. Estoy asustada por que suceda algo que nos separe… A veces pienso que vas a desaparecer de mi vida en cualquier momento. – Negó con la cabeza y sonrió ligeramente.

-No iré a ninguna parte que me aleje de ti. Si no fui capaz de hacerlo cuando estuve a tiempo, mucho menos ahora. Para mí ya es tarde. – La vehemencia con la que pronunció esas maravillosas palabras me acercaron a un sorprendente estado de euforia.

-También para mí. – No pude evitar que mis labios se estirasen y curvasen hacia arriba.

-Estamos condenados entonces, Isabella. Brindo por ello. – Inclinó la cabeza hacia la derecha, estrechó los ojos, sonrió y alzó su copa. Mágica combinación.

-Por una larga condena, entonces. – Correspondí a su gesto con verdadera alegría.

-Perpetua. – Solté unas alegres risas. – Brindamos con mucha frecuencia últimamente. Una chica podría acostumbrarse a eso con mucha facilidad. – Enfaticé la palabra "mucha" exagerando el movimiento de mis labios que captaron inmediatamente toda su atención.

Sonreímos aliviados. El ambiente se había vuelto ligero y yo me sentía otra vez fuerte y confiada. Sus palabras sonaron a música celestial para mí, aunque yo todavía sintiese ese desasosiego impreciso.

La música pasó a ocupar un cómodo primer plano entre nosotros durante el resto de la cena, bien por sus propios méritos, bien por los comentarios que Edward hacía sobre canciones en concreto, algunas notas más destacadas del piano, o los detalles de cómo se seleccionaban los grupos que tocaban en _Lost Soul_ y su propósito de servir de lanzadera para que desarrollasen su carrera musical.

Yo me sentía perdida en sus palabras, en el ambiente romántico que inundaba el local, en la melodiosa voz de esa cantante que sonaba como antigua y en esos ojos verdes…

Cuando llegó la hora del postre yo había ingerido más que suficiente y me negué a comer absolutamente nada más, y milagrosamente Edward no insistió, en su lugar, pidió una botella de champagne que sabía delicioso y fresco… y entraba de maravilla.

-Baila conmigo, preciosa. – Estaba de pie frente a mí y me tendía la mano con esa sonrisa irresistible que causaba estragos en mi voluntad. Sonaba una melodiosa y lenta canción que hablaba de un chico que buceaba en busca de monedas y que me recordaba a las bandas que tocaban en los bailes de fin de curso.

-No estoy segura de atreverme a bailar una canción tan romántica contigo. – Mentira y de las gordas, me atrevería a bailar cualquier cosa con él, bailaría incluso bajo un bombardeo, pero a causa del vino de la cena y la copa de champagne que ya llevaba encima, me sentía juguetona y con ganas de coquetear. Era una mujer con una misión, distraerlo todo lo posible de los fantasmas de su pasado que lo seguían atormentando. Convertirme en su consuelo, en su refugio.

-¡Claro que sí! No muerdo. – Insistió con su mano y acepté su invitación, dispuesta a olvidarme del resto del mundo entre sus brazos al ritmo de la música.

-Aunque contigo podría hacer una excepción. – Susurró contra la piel de mi cuello al mismo tiempo que me abrazaba de forma posesiva y algo ansiosa, pegándome a su cuerpo y desplazándonos por el espacio del reservado.

Estábamos perdidos el uno en los ojos del otro. Mudos y absortos, y yo dolorosamente consciente de las formas de nuestros cuerpos, de la manera en que se acoplaban, de los matices de sus ojos, de los masculinos ángulos de su cara… amaba a ese hombre con cada célula de mi cuerpo… Tanto es así que cuando la canción terminó, nosotros seguimos moviéndonos durante un rato al ritmo de una melodía privada y exclusiva que sólo nosotros podíamos percibir.

Esa melodía privada se enlazó con las primeras notas de _Let's get it on_ de Marvin Gaye, considerablemente más física que la anterior. La respiración de Edward se hizo más rasgada, así como su erección que empecé a notar contra mi vientre cuando sus manos me pegaron contra su cuerpo todo lo humanamente posible. Yo me aferré a sus hombros y recordé cómo se contoneaban las caderas para bailar de forma realmente provocativa.

Las manos de Edward comenzaron a recorrer despacio la curva de mis nalgas, mi cintura, mis muslos… Yo cada vez me sentía más y más excitada, encendida por el roce de su cuerpo en cada zona erógena del mío… Hundí las manos en su pelo y puse mis labios tentadoramente cerca de los suyos, ofreciéndoselos. Ese canalla sabía cómo acariciar y mi tanga mojado estaba convirtiéndose en algo realmente incómodo, si a eso le sumamos la tensión de un beso que está a punto de darse y no acaba de materializarse... Cuando sus dedos comenzaron a acercarse peligrosamente a mi centro, desde mis nalgas, me besó de forma pasional y casi desesperada, inspirando como alguien que buceando, ha tardado más de lo previsto en alcanzar la superficie. Al menos, así era como yo me sentía.

Hundió una mano en mi pelo y tiró gentilmente hasta separarnos despacio, pude ver un brillo salvaje en sus ojos que lejos de intimidarme, me infundió valor y confianza en mí misma. Ese brillo era por mí, para mí. Mío…

Sin dejar de mirarlo a través de mis pestañas, comencé a girar al ritmo de la música, hasta que terminé contoneando las caderas de espaldas a él, despacio, seductora… la mano que tenía en mi pelo se desplazó hasta acariciarme la garganta con enorme delicadeza y la otra presionó con firmeza mi vientre para que mi trasero estuviese en contacto con su dura polla. Él no bailaba, pero permitía que yo bailase pegada a su cuerpo.

-Te deseo. – Susurró rozando mi oído con sus labios que consiguió que la pasión contrajese mis músculos internos.

-Te deseo como un heroinómano desearía su dosis. – Sus palabras estaban teñidas de necesidad y sonaban rasgadas y contenidas. Un suave jadeo salió de mis labios. Me giró de nuevo para que quedase frente a él. Me tomó la cara con ambas manos y el resto del mundo se desdibujó a nuestro alrededor.

-Eres mi marca personal de heroína. Hecha a la medida de mis necesidades. – La desesperación le provocaba pequeñas arrugas en la frente. Mi corazón aleteaba con la velocidad de un colibrí y me dolían los dedos de la fuerza con la que estaba aferrada a su espalda.

-Mi debilidad. –

-¡Oh, Dios…! Edward… – La vehemencia en él, el amor en mí…

-Dime que es lo que estás sintiendo. Necesito saberlo. – Tragué en seco y forcé a mi pobre cerebro a que articulase una frase coherente, que resumiese el inmenso mundo de sensaciones y sentimientos que me ahogaban y me consumían.

-Amor… Deseo… Anticipación… Necesidad de ti… –

-¡Oh! Isabella... – Cerró un brazo alrededor de mi cintura y me besó de forma pasional y desesperada, mientras pellizcaba de forma sugerente un pezón entre sus dedos, acunando mi pecho. Lenguas… Labios… Jadeos sofocados… Vértigo… Esa intensidad que le daba a todo lo referente a él causaba estragos en mi cuerpo y en mi espíritu, en mi alma y mi voluntad… En mi cordura…

-Te tomaría aquí, ahora, fuerte, profundo, rápido… – Emití un débil gemido mientras que la humedad de mi sexo comenzaba a mojar la parte interna de mis muslos. – Pero tus jadeos y esos enloquecedores gemidos que produces, llamarían demasiado la atención. – Lo miré con una muda súplica en los ojos. Lo necesitaba con locura.

-Vamos a tener que trabajar el sexo silencioso, Señorita Swan. – ¡Lo que quieras! Pero date prisa en solucionar lo que has provocado entre mis piernas. – Mientras tanto… podría amordazarte. – Mi vientre vibró y se contrajo dolorosamente como reacción a sus palabras.

-Sí… por favor… – Ni siquiera tuve que pensarlo. Lo deseaba desesperadamente.

-¿Eso quieres? – Insistió asegurándose de que era firme mi petición.

-¡Sí! –

-¿Aquí y ahora? – Sólo pude asentir con la cabeza, incapaz de encontrar mi propia voz, tragué y me esforcé en conseguir lo que tanto deseaba.

-Donde quieras… Como quieras… Soy tuya. – Sus ojos relampaguearon y todo lo que pasó a continuación fue muy rápido e intenso. Edward se separó de mí y de tres zancadas echó el seguro de la puerta del reservado. Volvió a tomarme en sus brazos para besarme como sólo él sabía besar y su mano serpenteó con una endiablada agilidad por mis muslos, subiendo la falda del vestido hasta que alcanzó la fina tira del empapado tanga, cerró sus dedos sobre él y la arrancó de un movimiento lento y medido. Provocó un crujido de encajes y luego un jadeo tembloroso que dejé en su boca.

-¡Ah! – Edward esbozó una sonrisa cruel y despiadada, que junto con sus ojos oscurecidos por el deseo, hablaban de que la pobre Bella acabaría sobre el sofá de ese discreto reservado, soportando mucho más placer del que se creía capaz, con ese glorioso hombre hundiéndose en su cuerpo de forma furiosa y enloquecedora.

Y así fue. Me llevó casi en volandas hacia el sofá, se quitó la estrecha corbata negra de dos rápidos tirones y me amordazó con ella, firme, pero sin lastimarme.

-Ya sabes cómo me gusta complacerte. – Su voz estaba cargada de deseo y lujuria, mi centro palpitaba anhelante, mi lengua rozaba contra la seda de su corbata, el corazón latía desbocado, la adrenalina viajaba voraz por todo mi cuerpo y mi respiración estaba irremediablemente agitada.

Inmediatamente después, ató mis manos con firmeza con los restos de mi tanga por delante y puso algo metálico y frío entre mis dedos. Llaves. Me había dado unas llaves. ¿Para qué?

-Sujétalas bien. Si te sientes sofocada, déjalas caer o clávamelas y te quitaré la mordaza inmediatamente. ¿Lo has comprendido? – Asentí mientras apretaba las llaves en mis dedos.

-Está empezando la Jam Session de Jazz, no van a escucharnos ni vernos, pero vas a mantener tus gemidos al mínimo. Tienes libertad para correrte cuando quieras. – Entonces volví a ser consciente de los demás sonidos que nos rodeaban la trompeta, el piano, la batería… mezclados, produciendo una música rápida, enfebrecida, acompañada por los aplausos y vítores de los espectadores más entregados.

La espalda contra el sofá, Edward separándome las piernas rápidamente, arrodillado entre ellas, su chaqueta volando para aterrizar el algún punto del suelo, sus dedos ágiles y veloces desabrochando su cinturón y dejando libre su enorme polla, una gota de líquido preseminal brillando en la punta. ¡Oh, dios! Eso prometía ser intenso. Sus ojos salvajes, pasó una mano bajo mi cintura para alzarme las caderas, mis manos atadas sobre sus hombros a la vez que se introducía en mi cuerpo de una potente y demencial embestida hasta su base, hasta el fondo de mi vientre. Cerré los dientes con fuerza sobre la mordaza para evitar gritar a pesar de ella y abrí las piernas para él todo lo que pude. Notaba cómo las llaves se clavaban en la palma de mi mano, no las dejaría caer…

Su fuerza, su cuerpo dentro del mío, la música enloquecedora, las embestidas que procuraba atrapar con mis músculos vaginales, sus gruñidos roncos y ahogados, sus ojos mirándome enfebrecidos por el placer, mis manos crispada y atadas, las sacudidas de la lujuria, el vértigo, la tensión, el ritmo de sus acometidas cada vez más rápido, fuerte, salvaje… Cada vez más cerca del éxtasis, del paroxismo, del precipicio.

Contra mi voluntad la espiral de placer contrajo mi vientre, convulsionando alrededor de la perfecta polla de mi hombre. El ritmo de la música era endiablado, al igual que el de las caderas de Edward abriéndose paso dentro de mi cuerpo. Mis piernas se tensaron, mordí con fuerza la mordaza, puse los ojos en blanco y me dejé arrastrar por uno de los orgasmos más intensos y rápidos que jamás había tenido, atrapando a Edward dentro de mí. Gimió torturado, entró y salió un par de veces más en una fricción intensa y apabullante, una última penetración profunda y vibró dentro de mí, para derramarse enterrado profundamente en mi vientre entre sacudidas violentas y espasmos silenciosos.

Aún no se había recuperado del su placer, cuando noté cómo su mano alcanzaba la parte posterior de mi cabeza y soltaba el nudo que mantenía su corbata amordazándome. Me la quitó de la boca y me beso de forma lenta y sugerente, acariciando con su lengua las comisuras de mis labios, donde la mordaza había hecho más presión. Me dejé besar y lamer con los ojos cerrados y el cuerpo satisfecho, abandonada a su toque experto, a su forma de hacerme suya. De igual forma que me había liberado de la mordaza, me soltó las manos y me quitó las llaves con cuidado, comprobando con ojos preocupados, las marcas de presión que habían dejado los dientes de las llaves en la palma de mi mano.

-¿Estás bien? – Dijo mientras me ofrecía su mano para ayudarme a incorporarme del sofá. Le sonreí como la mujer satisfecha que era.

-Estoy mucho mejor que bien. – Me levanté y me puse bien el vestido. – Puedes follarme así siempre que quieras. – Susurré haciendo gala de una valentía y entereza que mis rodillas desmentían con un ligero temblor.

-¡Oh, Isabella!... Solo si eres buena… O muy mala. –

Reímos y Edward me guiñó un ojo mientras me ofrecía la copa de champagne para que bebiese, algo que hice con verdaderas ganas. Tenía la boca seca después de tantos jadeos mudos. Edward hizo lo mismo, ya se había arreglado la ropa y recogido su chaqueta del suelo, pero no se había puesto la empapada corbata por mi saliva, que dobló y guardó en un bolsillo junto con los restos de mi tanga. Sonreí ante lo que se guardaba en ese bolsillo, todo húmedo por mi placer. Edward me sonrió de vuelta como si hubiese leído mi pensamiento, mientras buscaba su móvil en el bolsillo interior de su chaqueta.

-Call, el coche en la puerta trasera. – Recogimos los abrigos y salimos del _Lost Soul_ dejando atrás toda esa música que había sido el cómplice perfecto para nuestra sesión de sexo salvaje e improvisado. Me sentía realmente bien, relajada, satisfecha… y Edward tenía un brillo muy especial en los ojos que hablaba de que él también se encontraba contento. Diametralmente opuesto a lo apagados que los tenía por la tarde.

Me palmeé la espalda mentalmente. ¡Buen trabajo, Bella! Parece que el Puto Amo ha dejado atrás su pasado. Al menos por un momento. A la salida ya no había periodistas y el viaje de regreso a casa fue silencioso y lleno de cariño, habíamos estirado los cinturones de seguridad, de manera que pudiésemos estar abrazados durante el trayecto. Silenciosos y calmados, yo le acariciaba despacio el pecho y Edward hacía lo mismo con mi pelo.

Una vez en nuestro dormitorio, comenzamos a desnudarnos envueltos en un ambiente de confianza y tranquilidad.

-Estoy agotada… Ha sido un día muy intenso. – Me quité la gargantilla y los pendientes para volver a ponerlos con cuidado en su estuche, así como la cadena, que dejé sobre el tocador. Edward ya estaba desnudo en la cama y me apresuré a reunirme con él. – Gracias por la cita, he disfrutado mucho. – El doble sentido que le di a mis palabras, no pasó desapercibido para Edward, que me respondió con su mejor sonrisa perversa.

-Yo también he disfrutado mucho, me ha gustado amordazarte. Ahora duerme nena. – Le sonreí y nos dimos un beso de buenas noches marca de la casa. Estaba envuelta en sus brazos, en su cama y sumiéndome con rapidez en un sueño pesado, en esa fase en la que tu cuerpo ya se ha dormido, pero tu cerebro aún no, cuando Edward me besó suavemente los labios.

-No dejas de asombrarme una y otra vez. Soy un cabrón con mucha suerte. – Lo susurró tan despacio, que sospeché que esas palabras no estaban pensadas para que yo las escuchase, pero lo hice. Y mi alma se expandió de puro gozo, mientras que el sueño me arrastraba sin remedio abrazada a su cuerpo.

Aquella mañana no empezó bien. Apenas nos estábamos despertando entre suaves besos de buenos días, caricias y la pereza de un domingo por la mañana, cuando el móvil de Edward vibró un par de veces, él se tensó y saltó de la cama para contestar, saliendo del dormitorio en dirección al vestidor. Me incorporé preocupada por lo que pudiese estar pasando, no era normal que sonase tan temprano en fin de semana. ¿Le habría pasado algo a alguien de la familia? ¿Un amigo? ¿Serían cosas relativas a los negocios de Edward? ¿Por qué Edward no hablaba en el dormitorio?

-Voy inmediatamente. –

Fue todo lo que contestó, colgó y se vistió con unos vaqueros, camisa azul celeste y jersey de un azul marino casi negro, se ató los zapatos y volvió al vestidor con una expresión deliberadamente neutra en su cara. Lo que fuese parecía grave.

-¿Le ha pasado algo a alguien? – La angustia en mi voz era evidente, Edward me miró extrañado por un momento, como si no supiese de qué le estaba hablando, hasta que reaccionó y quiso tranquilizarme con gestos amables y relajados. Muy convincente.

-No, nena. No te preocupes, todo el mundo está perfectamente, es sólo un pequeño problema que ha surgido y del que me tengo que ocupar ahora. Pero tú no te preocupes por nada, todo va a estar bien. Vuelve a dormir si quieres, aún es temprano. – Se había sentado en la cama y acariciaba un mechón de cabello que colocó detrás de mi oreja. Parecía estar esforzándose en tranquilizarme, algo que me puso más tensa de lo que estaba en un principio, tenía la inquietante sensación de que me estaba ocultando algo de forma deliberada. Pero me limité a asentir obedientemente, Edward sonrió satisfecho y me dejó un suave beso sobre los labios antes de marcharse con paso decidido.

Algo estaba pasando que Edward me ocultaba… Pero por más que pensaba y hacía conjeturas sobre qué podía suceder, no se me ocurría nada, aparte de que fuese un problema con algún negocio. Porque no me mentiría si a alguien le hubiese pasado algo… ¿Verdad?

Pero tenía otra vez esa sensación en el estómago. Esa que avisaba cuando algo serio iba a pasar. Intenté tranquilizarme pensando que esa misma sensación la tuve cuando Edward apareció en mi vida y hasta ese momento, él era lo mejor que me había pasado. Pero seguía sintiendo ese impreciso pellizco en el estómago que me producía una desazón que no me dejaba tranquila hasta que averiguaba de qué se trataba.

Pero por otra parte, también la tuve con todo el escabroso tema de mi apartamento y el cisne y las fotos… No había forma de que yo volviese a dormirme esa mañana, así que salté de la cama, me envolví en el kimono de seda blanco y bajé a ver si podía averiguar algo más. Y si no tenía suerte, pues me pondría con el desayuno, casi con total seguridad Edward estaría hambriento.

Cuando me acerqué a la puerta del estudio, una burbuja de hostiles vibraciones me alertaron del peligro. Aminoré el paso hasta detenerme en la puerta y como iba descalza, Edward no estaba prevenido cuando asomé la cabeza con cautela. Lo vi pasear nervioso por todo el estudio, dando grandes zancadas en una dirección, para inmediatamente después desandar el camino. Se llevaba una mano al pelo de forma compulsiva mientras que tecleaba furioso en el teléfono, se lo llevaba al oído y resoplaba exasperado cuando no obtenía ninguna respuesta. Quien quiera que tuviese el problema, estaba escondiendo la cabeza en algún agujero. No se me ocurría un gesto más inútil ante el enfado de Edward.

Avancé un paso y me hice más visible en la puerta del estudio, la actitud de Edward estaba empezando a preocuparme seriamente.

-¿Va todo bien? – Absurda pregunta, era evidente que no, pero no se me ocurrió nada más brillante para decir en esa situación. Edward levantó la cabeza de un brusco movimiento y una ira salvaje y desmedida era palpable en su cara. Consiguió asustarme por un momento, pero trató de dulcificar su expresión cuando me vio en la puerta, descalza y con las manos a la espalda para ocultar que estaba retorciendo mis dedos. Esbozó una sonrisa suave que pretendía ser tranquilizadora.

-Por supuesto. ¿Por qué no vas preparando algo para desayunar? Me reuniré contigo en un minuto. – Lo dijo en un tono tan convincente, tan tranquilizador que cualquiera que lo conociese menos, se lo habría creído por completo. Volvió a concentrarse en el teléfono y yo desaparecí discretamente. Cuando me alejaba, escuché cómo esa llamada sí tuvo respuesta y el tono de Edward era educado e impecablemente correcto, pero helaba la sangre por lo frío y contenido. No me pareció correcto quedarme a tratar de escucharlo, pero me moría de ganas por saber de qué se trataba, estaba realmente preocupada, pero confiaba en que Edward lo solucionaría de todas formas.

El desayuno ya estaba listo cuando Edward apareció en la cocina con una sonrisa suave y dulce que contaba una historia muy diferente que su pelo, más revuelto que de costumbre a causa de su manía de pasarse compulsivamente las manos cuando estaba nervioso.

Quizás estuviese algo paranoica y lo que quiera que fuese, no era para tanto. Pero me sorprendí analizando cada mínimo gesto con creciente obsesión. Era un magnífico actor, cualquiera diría que estaba haciendo un verdadero esfuerzo por aparentar una indiferencia ante mi escrutinio, que de ninguna manera hubiese soportado en otras circunstancias. Otro dato más que me convencía de que algo serio se estaba acercando.

Se sentó a la mesa de la cocina sumido en sus reflexiones, pero inmediatamente levantó la cabeza y me miró con un brillo en los ojos que ya le había visto antes. Yo tenía un jodido máster en los diferentes brillos de los ojos de Edward y en sus intensidades y tonos. Pensé y pensé, haciendo un gran esfuerzo por recordar el momento concreto en el que le había visto ese brillo con anterioridad, mientras que servía los huevos en los platos. Nada… no lo recordaba… Estaba con las manos sobre la mesa, curiosamente vacías sin su habitual periódico del desayuno.

-¿Hoy no lees el periódico? – Lo dije antes de pensarlo y Edward me lanzó una asombrosa mirada que reflejaba alarma y tensión. ¿A qué venía eso? Inmediatamente recompuso su habitual actitud y me sonrió de forma algo arrogante.

-No, hoy sólo quiero leer en tus ojos. – Lo observé durante un largo rato sin disimular mi inquietud ni mi firme decisión de llegar al fondo de todo ese misterio, sin hacer un aparente aprecio de su tono galante. – Y no parezco ser el único. – Esa suave llamada de atención fue suficiente para que decidiese darle un respiro, no insistiría con tanto descaro. Empezamos a desayunar en un silencio tenso, en el que Edward me ocultaba algo que yo quería averiguar. Un silencio que iba ganando en incomodidad hasta que se vio interrumpido por su teléfono de nuevo. Edward miró la pantalla y chascó la lengua, pero se apresuró a responder.

-Buenos días mamá. – Yo lo miré algo alarmada por lo inusual de la llamada. Edward resopló y se pellizcó el puente de la nariz.

-Sí, estoy al corriente. – Supuse que esa llamada tenía algo que ver con su actitud. Me iba a morir de curiosidad, no soportaba la sensación de saber que me estaba perdiendo algo importante. Edward me miró mientras se levantaba de la silla y salía de la cocina. Otra llamada que me perdía. Resoplé frustrada y apoyé los codos en la mesa.

¡Piensa Bella! Seguramente la llamada tan poco usual de Esme, tiene algo que ver con lo que quiera que esté pasando… ¿Pero qué? Si todo el mundo estaba bien, sólo quedaban los negocios, pero en ese caso, lo lógico es que hubiese sido Carlisle quién llamase… No entendía nada… ¿Tendría que ver con mi amenaza? Y ese brillo lo había visto antes en sus ojos…

Edward volvió y no parecía tener intención de contarme nada, así que esa fue la ocasión en la que me crucé de brazos y le dediqué a Edward la mirada más dura que jamás le hubiese dirigido a nadie. Y me importaban una mierda las posibles consecuencias, sabía que algo importante estaba pasando bajo mis propias narices y Edward me mantenía al margen a propósito. Él me ignoraba mientras terminaba su desayuno, hasta que me fulminó con la mirada y yo bajé la mía inmediatamente.

-No me gusta esa actitud, Isabella. – El tono de advertencia era suave, pero firme y no admitía réplica. Esa no es la forma correcta de de hacerlo Bella, si te enfrentas abiertamente a él, lo tomará como un desafío y añadirás una preocupación más a lo que sea que está pasando. Suspiré, descrucé los brazos y cambié de actitud. Lo miré con ojos implorantes y acaricié el dorso de su mano con dedos inseguros.

-Edward, a mí tampoco me gusta y te pido disculpas, pero no soporto que me mantengas al margen si te está pasando algo importante. – Edward entrelazó sus dedos en los míos y me acarició la mano.

-Estoy preocupándome cada vez más, por favor, dime de qué se trata. – Edward sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

-No pasa nada de lo que debas preocuparte. Ahora sé buena y obedéceme, ve arriba a vestirte, vamos a salir a dar una vuelta, quiero enseñarte algo. Enseguida estaré contigo. – Me besó la mano y dio la conversación por terminada. Yo reprimí un acceso de coraje. Era terriblemente frustrante cuando se comportaba de esa manera.

Pero hice lo que me dijo… A medias, porque cuando iba subiendo las escaleras de camino a nuestro dormitorio, en vez de dirigirme allí, me encaminé hacia la otra parte de la casa, hacia mi estudio donde había dejado mi ordenador. Recordé en qué ocasión anterior había visto ese brillo en los ojos de Edward, fue cuando el Sr. Newton me había insultado, pero no entendía que relación podía haber entre lo que pasó aquella vez y el presente. Cuando llegué iba casi corriendo, abrí la puerta y lo conecté con la ansiedad creciendo salvaje y desbocada por mi cuerpo. Si había pasado algo realmente grave, habría noticias en la red. Tecleé con dedos furiosos en la barra de búsqueda "Edward Cullen últimas noticias" Cliqué en el primer enlace y sólo había noticias económicas en las que se hablaba de rumores de fusiones y datos empresariales y bursátiles realmente buenos. Ahí no había nada de lo que yo buscaba.

Salí y entré en el segundo… tampoco nada. El tiempo se me estaba acabando, Edward subiría en cualquier momento y me sorprendería allí, tratando de averiguar por internet, las noticias que él estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo por ocultarme. Tenía que darme prisa.

El tercer enlace pertenecía al periódico que siempre leía. Entré y me llevó hacia la edición dominical, pero me extrañó que en vez de a la sección de economía, su nombre me llevó a la que se ocupaba de sociedad. Extraño… Entonces recordé la nube de flashes de la noche anterior en la puerta del club… ¿Se trataría de eso? ¿Por qué me lo escondía? ¿Una foto desafortunada? No tuve tiempo de plantearme ninguna posibilidad más.

El titular apareció en la pantalla. Negro sobre blanco. Enorme. Las nauseas contrajeron mi estómago de forma dolorosa.

"_Cómo atrapar a un millonario_" Por Tanya Denali.

Y una enorme foto mía ocupaba la mitad del artículo. Una foto tomada en la Isla, en una de las fiestas privadas de presentaciones de productos, en la que salía prácticamente desnuda…

* * *

Ya os lo advertí...

Como siempre miles de gracias a : sophia18, Naobi Chan, eydaf, AleCullen, NinnaCullen, TataXOXO, camela, Belewyn, tlebd, Ericastelo, lanenisita, Wilma Cullen, Irga, Gegargas, Liyus-C, tolola, elena robsten, els, amys cullen, whit cullen, niita94, alimago, Niki Reyes, Verota, catitacullen, Yzza, MELI8114, robsten-pattinson, Danika20, klaiva, Pacita Delitah Cullen, Dreams Hunter, Paolastef, MAGUIDECULLEN, Gocha, cyndi-cullen, VictoriamarieHale, MixelintheDark, magymc, V, Ginegine, zujeyane, saku hyuuga, Yudi, arianna mansen, Nanita de Pattinson, Deathxrevenge, yolabertay, krisny, , dracullen, cutita, Cullen Vigo, KylieW, Shaolyn, Bite Me Sr. Cullen, NuRySh, .Cullen, Poemusician, Beta, Marce Masen, May Cullen, sianita, sandynin, MaxiPau, lEOna gUAraNI CUllEN SWan, lorenalove, hinatapink, macel333, marivifc, liduvina, maryecullen78, CcyTig, angels46, larosaderosas, bellaliz, Jade Cullen Masen, DianElizz, CaroBell, ladydawn, madelinedarkgirl, Marii, calalis, blancanieves, fanny alamillo, Ani, , Lucimell-Elysita, Bea1978, CIPM, madaswan, Maki Salvatore, Solemalbec, aurorabg, Claudi17, carigt05 y Anónimo desde el aeropuerto de Singapur. Wow! Ya no sé ni qué deciros para agradecer vuestro apoyo... Pero tened una cosa por segura, formáis parte de toda esta locura... una parte muy importante...

También miles de gracias a quienes me añaden a alertas y favoritos. Review=Preview.

Yolabertay: tienes la mensajería privada deshabilitada y no he podido mandarte el adelanto.

Mi Beta, Aex y yo tenemos una guerra abierta a causa del género de esta minúscula pieza de tela: Tanga. Así que si véis El tanga, es cómo se dice en España y si leéis LA tanga, es cosa de ellas...

Blog actualizado y nuevo artículo sobre los castigos en las relaciones EPE.


	39. Chapter 39

Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a SM y la historia es mía. Es Rated M y por lo tanto no apta para menores.

Hola de nuevo, miles de gracias a mi Beta Enichepi y a Aex por su magnífico trabajo, su disponibilidad y colaboración, sin ellas esta historia no sería la misma y mis nervios tampoco.

22 - Febrero - 2011

* * *

39.- Crisis: Peligro y Oportunidad.

El titular apareció en la pantalla. Negro sobre blanco. Enorme. Las náuseas contrajeron mi estómago de forma dolorosa.

"_Cómo atrapar a un millonario_" Por Tanya Denali.

Y una enorme foto mía ocupaba la mitad del artículo. Una foto tomada en la Isla, en una de las fiestas privadas de presentaciones de productos, en la que salía prácticamente desnuda… Con el cuerpo cubierto de aquellos diminutos cristales de Swarovski, que tardaron horas en colocarnos a las cinco chicas que participamos en la presentación de aquel vodka ruso, que tenía una estrafalaria botella cubierta de esos mismos cristales.

Comencé a leer partes sueltas, histérica y ansiosa por saber de qué se trataba todo aquello, porque viniendo de parte de Tanya, cualquier cosa era posible. Y no esperaba nada agradable. Mi corazón golpeaba con violencia contra el pecho, me sudaban las palmas de las manos y estaba luchando con todas mis fuerzas contra una inquietante sensación de mareo que hacía que las letras de la pantalla se volviesen borrosas y me pitasen los oídos.

"_Resulta extraña esa inclinación que tienen los hombres a relacionarse con mujeres claramente inferiores a ellos… –_ ¡Menuda forma de empezar! Pero esa parte me la conocía, yo no soy inferior a Edward, sólo tengo mucho menos dinero… Parpadeé nerviosa y me froté los ojos para tratar de calmarme. Tenía que darme prisa, él podría aparecer en cualquier momento. –

"_Parece ser que cuánto más poderoso es un hombre, mayor placer encuentra en impresionar a jóvenes…"_ Venga… zorra estúpida… ¿Dónde hablas de Edward? Me salté algunos párrafos. _"…hombres maduros que abandonan a sus esposas…"_ No, venga, venga… _"…arribistas sin escrúpulos y con un pasado más que cuestionable…"_ Tampoco, vamos… Edward va a parecer en cualquier momento. " …_caso de Edward Cullen_…" Aquí. Un momento... Volví unos párrafos atrás, justo donde hablaba de arribistas sin escrúpulos. _"También se da el caso de jóvenes y reputados hombres de negocios, que pese a su inteligencia, se dejan enredar por mujeres arribistas sin escrúpulos y con un pasado más que cuestionable. Mujeres que no tienen el mismo nivel de educación que ellos y que viven el breve sueño de una vida de lujos a cambio de sexo. Ese tipo de vida siempre ha tenido un nombre, que no es otro que el de queridas, concubinas, amantes… Esos poderosos hombres se rebajan a mezclarse con semejantes mujeres por el puro placer de sentirse superiores, tal es el caso del Señor Edward Cullen, que parece obtener un extraño gozo en mostrar a su nueva conquista. Un hombre extremadamente celoso de su intimidad hasta que conoció a una bailarina. Otro caso es el de… –_ De modo que yo era la "arribista sin escrúpulos y con un pasado más que cuestionable…" Me sentí desfallecer descorazonada.

Apoyé los codos en la mesa con mi cabeza entre las manos. No era capaz de saber cómo me sentía. Una marea de sensaciones y sentimientos me invadían, muchos de ellos contradictorios. Pude identificar la ira, temor, indignación, sensación de injusticia, dolor, deseos de venganza, desolación… Me sentí tan vulnerable… atacada injustamente, expuesta a la opinión pública de esa forma tan cruel y miserable. Yo no era una arribista sin escrúpulos y mi pasado no era cuestionable. Resoplé nerviosa mientras que notaba cómo gruesas lágrimas mojaban mis mejillas.

Y Edward estaría furioso con esa velada insinuación sobre nuestra forma de vida y cómo entendemos nuestra vida sexual.

Pero yo era Licenciada en Arquitectura sólo bailé para pagar mis estudios y eso es algo perfectamente aceptable y normal. Y mi pasado no tenía nada de escandaloso, era incluso bastante discreto para una chica de mi edad. Y tenía escrúpulos para aceptar los regalos de Edward hasta un punto que resultaba ridículo, incluso para mí misma. Y a Edward no ha debido de hacerle ni pizca de gracia que se cuestione su inteligencia para encontrar pareja… No ha debido hacerle ni pizca de gracia nada del artículo en realidad, a juzgar por cómo se ha comportado durante toda la mañana y su empeño en ocultármelo… Un suspiro tembloroso escapó de mis labios, lleno de rabia y de frustración.

Has metido la pata zorra estúpida, al menos con él. A mí me habrás hecho daño y me tienes llorando sin saber a lo que voy a enfrentarme… pero con él vas a tener un problema… y bien serio. Un par de esas lágrimas cayeron sobre la pulida superficie de madera de mi mesa de despacho, levanté la cabeza llena de coraje para apartarlas con mis dedos, cuando la atmósfera de la habitación se llenó de repente de un aura angustiosa y opresiva, el estómago me dio un vuelco y el corazón se disparó entre mis costillas. Lo percibí antes de verlo.

-¡No! – Escuché a Edward decir desde la puerta. Fue un "no" imperativo, fue un "no" extraño, como desesperado y lleno de tensión. Me giré para mirarlo y pude ver sus ojos llenos de ansiedad aunque el resto de su cuerpo conservase su habitual actitud controlada. El corazón me dio un vuelco y me quedé bloqueada, sin saber cómo reaccionar ante un Edward que avanzaba a grandes zancadas hacia mí, con esa determinación que resultaba tan intimidante.

Estaba enfadado. Mucho. Luché contra mi instinto de retrepar sobre el sillón.

Algo debió ver en mi expresión, que le hizo detener el ímpetu de su avance y suavizar tanto la expresión de su rostro, como de su cuerpo. Lo vi detenerse a una distancia prudente, como si no quisiese asustarme, apretar los dientes, fruncir el ceño y abrir y cerrar sus manos de forma nerviosa junto a su cuerpo. Había algo más que enfado en él…

La luz de mi estudio era tan excepcionalmente buena, que daba una sensación de hiperrealismo a cada sombra, a cada matiz de su rostro y ese desastre cobrizo que era su pelo, arrancándole destellos rojizos. Sin embargo sus ojos parecías más azules esa mañana, quizás debido al reflejo de su ropa. Sabía que su estado habitual era verde en sus ojos, que su enfado le daba un matiz gris, que el deseo los oscurecía hasta volverlos casi pardos… ¿Sería el azul el color de la angustia en sus ojos? De repente me pareció un color triste y melancólico. Prefería el verde.

No quedamos unos instantes mirándonos, evaluando la actitud y expresión del otro, tratando de leer en los ojos, alguna señal que diese una pista sobre lo que estaba pasando en el interior de cada uno. Hasta que bajé la cabeza avergonzada.

-Lo siento. –

Dije con la voz quebrada mientras me cubría la cara con las manos. ¡Maldita sea la fuerza que me impulsó a hacer eso! Yo no tenía la culpa de las mentiras y verdades retorcidas de esa hija de la gran puta celosa que me odiaba por pura envidia. Parecía que quisiese hacerme daño por deporte. Pero lo cierto era que me sentía avergonzada porque me habían acusado públicamente de ser algo que estaba muy lejos de ser y la fotografía que acompañaba el reportaje no hacía sino reforzar la idea de frívola que se daba de mí. Pero eso sólo lo sabíamos Edward y yo. Y sentía profundamente haberlo desobedecido…

Las manos de Edward se cerraron sobre mis muñecas, tiró de mí para que me levantase y me abrazó. Me abrazó durante un largo y silencioso tiempo. Sin prisas, sin caricias de compromiso ni de falso consuelo. Me abrazó lentamente, sin movernos, con sus fuertes brazos envolviendo todo mi espalda y caderas, con todo su cuerpo pegado al mío, con su mejilla sobre mi cabeza… Mis manos se cerraron a la espalda de su jersey desesperadas por aferrarse a él y no soltarlo… Nunca.

Potentes y furiosas lágrimas de impotencia surcaron mi rostro con fuerzas renovadas, humedeciendo su jersey a la altura de mi cara. Lloré abrazada a Edward hasta que su protección fue ganándole terreno a mi rabia, de forma lenta e implacable, notaba cómo esa sensación de saberme amada, protegida y valorada, me iba envolviendo como una coraza fuerte que emanaba de él. Entonces entendía aquello que me dijo sobre que su coraza ahora era más fuerte, porque yo estaba dentro de ella.

Lo que al principio fueron sollozos convulsos, derivaron en un llanto tranquilo y cada vez más escaso, hasta que cesó por completo, sumiéndome en un extraño estado de calma. Estaba entre sus brazos protectores, entre su olor, su calor, arrullada por el latido de su corazón… y era algo celestial a pesar de todo lo que me oprimía el pecho.

Edward no se había movido, no había aflojado ni un ápice su fuerte abrazo en torno a mí. No me había palmeado la espalda, ni me había acariciado el pelo como si fuese una niña pequeña, ni había murmurado tontas e inútiles palabras de consuelo. Me había dejado llorar mi rabia sin interrumpirme, con respeto y sin pedir que me calmase o que dejase de llorar.

Eso me dijo mucho de su personalidad. Me hablo de un profundo conocimiento del dolor, de la impotencia y la rabia que sentía. Me hablo de estar familiarizado con las lágrimas, de su actitud orgullosa y estoica ante la adversidad. Pero sobre todo, me recordó aquella frase que me dijo en la cabaña de Lake Crescent Lodge cuando volvimos a estar juntos: "_No quiero que llores más. No me gusta verte llorar, pero si tienes que hacerlo, prefiero que lo hagas enfrente de mí. No vuelvas a salir huyendo cuando sientas que algo va mal."_

Hice un esfuerzo para superar mi natural tendencia a dejarme hundir por los demás y estar a la altura de ese magnífico hombre, que de verdad había superado situaciones extremas y auténticos golpes.

-Lamento llorar como una niña. – Me sequé las lágrimas despacio.

-No lo lamentes, con tus lágrimas me siento capaz de tratar, con tus silencios no tanto. – Eso fue toda una declaración por parte de Edward y un recordatorio de nuestro compromiso de sinceridad.

La crueldad de Tanya nos estaba poniendo a prueba como personas y como pareja. Y tomé la firme decisión de superarla. Edward no estaba enfadado conmigo por esa foto, nada en su actitud me hacía pensar eso, al contrario, había intentado ocultarme la noticia para evitarme el dolor.

-En japonés la palabra Crisis se compone de dos símbolos, uno significa peligro, el otro, oportunidad. – La voz de Edward sonó profunda y transmitía serenidad y confianza. – Eso traducido a la vida real quiere decir que cualquier situación crítica o de peligro, puede ser reinterpretada por quién la sufre como una oportunidad para abrir un nuevo camino, para descubrir si el puente por el que está cruzando es fuerte y resistente, así como para probarse así mismo. – Me alzó la cara con exquisita suavidad, con dos dedos por la barbilla, miró con esa fuerza e intensidad tan desconcertante, directamente a mi alma a través de mis ojos y yo me perdí en los suyos, olvidando por un momento todo lo demás. Trazó con su dedo el surco de lágrimas recientes sobre uno de mis pómulos y frunció el ceño con un nuevo brillo acerado en sus ojos. Yo bajé de nuevo la mirada, sin poder evitar sentirme culpable.

-No bajes la mirada. – Aunque reticente, alcé la vista de nuevo a sus ojos. – Tú no tienes la culpa de nada de lo que está pasando. Ninguna de esas palabras albergan el más mínimo rastro de verdad y mucho menos de buena fe. – Sus palabras estaban revestidas de una firme convicción, calando en mi ánimo y reconfortándome mucho más allá de lo esperado. Pero no podía ignorar la angustiosa presión que sentía en el pecho.

-No puedo evitar sentirme mal. Por mi causa estás envuelto en un escándalo en la prensa. – Apenas esbocé esas palabras en un débil susurro, Edward resopló de forma burlona por la nariz, con una pequeña sonrisa arrogante y torcida que contrastaba llamativamente con mi inseguridad.

-¿Cuestionan tu reputación en la prensa y tú te preocupas por mí? – Negaba incrédulo. – Eso no es un escándalo, nena. – Acarició con el dorso de sus dedos la parte superior de mi pómulo izquierdo. – Un escándalo sería que los detalles de nuestra relación saliesen a la luz pública. Esto sólo es un artículo malintencionado que no va a llegar a ninguna parte. – Un latigazo de salvaje pánico descargó en mi espalda, haciendo que todo mi cuerpo convulsionase.

-Pero... ¡Tanya sabe que me azotas! ¡Yo misma se lo dije! ¡Y conoce el tipo de relación que mantenemos! – Mi voz salió de mis labios quebradiza y algo más alta de lo normal. Edward estrechó los ojos con algo de cautela.

-Sí, pero ella es la última interesada en airear ese tipo de asuntos. Ella también perdería mucho si mis preferencias sexuales saliesen a la luz. – Era su forma elegante y cuidadosa de recordarme que era por eso, por lo que había empezado toda esta guerra. ¡Maldita bruja masoquista y vengativa! Mi parte más racional controló el acceso de ira y me recordó lo que de verdad era importante.

-Pero... –

-Shhh… Pero nada. Sólo me preocupa saber cómo te sientes. – Su calma y seguridad eran desconcertantes, pero lo que más me desconcertaba era esa reconfortante preocupación por mí. Lo miré a los ojos y me preparé para responderle con sinceridad, aunque eso supusiese reconocer mis propios fallos.

-Mal… Me siento herida y algo estúpida, porque al presentarle batalla en aquel restaurante, me creé una poderosa enemiga que se ha vengado con sus mejores armas. – Edward volvió a acariciar mi cara y dejó un breve beso sobre mi frente antes de volver a levantarme la cara en un gesto exigente aunque revestido de suavidad.

-¿Has leído el artículo hasta el final? – Mi estómago volvió a contraerse dolorosamente por la aprensión.

-No. – Edward pareció satisfecho con mi respuesta.

-No quiero que lo hagas, ya es suficiente. Me obedecerás en esta ocasión. – Eso fue determinante para que yo volviese a asustarme, incluso más que al principio.

-¡Oh, Dios…! ¿Tan malo es? – No pude disimular mi angustia que se trasparentó con meridiana claridad en mi voz. Edward permanecía impasible, no pude discernir nada de su expresión.

-No, sólo redunda en lo mismo y hace algunas referencias que sólo buscan herirte. – Sacudió la cabeza con incredulidad. – Es un artículo realmente malo, no entiendo cómo han publicado semejante basura tan mediocre y vulgar. – La duda y la curiosidad me invadieron, hasta el punto que rápidamente empecé a tramar un plan para terminar de leer el puñetero artículo. Más que nada por el placer morboso de descubrir si era tan malo cómo Edward aseguraba.

-Isabella… ¿No querrás enfadarme, verdad? – ¡Dios…! Era jodidamente transparente. Me sentí cómo la niña pequeña a la que han sorprendido con la mano dentro del tarro de galletas. Agaché la vista y me ruboricé.

-Por supuesto que no. Te prometo que no volveré a leer el artículo. Ya he tenido más que suficiente del veneno de esa arpía. – Estaba segura al cien por cien de que si lo terminase de leer, no sabía cómo, pero Edward acabaría enterándose. Y me resultaba una actitud demasiado infantil para mi edad y circunstancias. Por no mencionar la siempre dispuesta mano del Puto Amo…

-Mi gente está trabajando ya en ello, se ha puesto toda la maquinaria necesaria en marcha para solucionarlo. Te prometo que voy a arreglar esto, Isabella. – Hubo un matiz en sus palabras que me hizo pensar que quizás, de alguna forma que se me escapaba por completo, se sintiese responsable por todo lo que estaba pasando con Tanya. Y a mí me seguía preocupando cómo se sentía él al ver esa foto mía en la prensa y las repercusiones que ese artículo pudiesen traerle.

-¿Crees que…? ¿Crees que ese artículo tenga… tenga algún tipo de repercusión… en tus negocios? – Edward me miraba con atención y cuando pronuncié esas palabras, pareció aliviado… o alguna otra cosa parecida, porque una pequeña sonrisa apareció en sus labios. Juraría que estaba haciendo un esfuerzo por no reír.

-Eres una criatura adorablemente ingenua. – Pellizcó mi barbilla e hizo el amago de sacudirla. – No, los negocios se hacen en función de los números que generan. Y yo genero unos números escandalosamente atractivos. – Su mano recorrió mi espalda hasta la parte superior de mis nalgas, haciéndome notar la suavidad del kimono de seda contra mi piel, mientras que sus dedos se deslizaban por mi cuello. Se inclinó sobre mí sin dejar de mirarme a los ojos intensamente, rozó sus labios con los míos sin llegar a besarme y yo entreabrí la boca en una muda invitación. – El hecho de que yo me hunda con una insistencia casi patológica en el estrecho y húmedo coño de una hermosa bailarina, que además resultó ser una brillante arquitecta y una asombrosa mujer, no es asunto de Wall Street, siempre y cuando siga manteniendo esas bonitas cifras. – Sus palabras susurradas contra mi boca viajaron directamente hacia mi vientre y algo allí tembló y se extendió por mi espalda hasta mis pezones desnudos, para terminar su viaje anidando en mi autoestima. Inspiré profundamente tratando de ignorar a mi cuerpo y obligando a mis manos a que aflojasen su agarre en su pecho. ¡Céntrate ninfómana!

-Gracias por todo lo que haces por mí, me siento mucho más tranquila con tu apoyo. – Fue lo más parecido al ronroneo de una gatita que puedo imaginar. Juro que no sé cómo conseguía que me olvidase de todo y sacase cada vez con más facilidad mi Bella suave y coqueta.

-Tienes mi amor y mi apoyo incondicional. Te protegeré siempre, pase lo que pase. Siempre. – Y como solía pasar, a la Bella mimosa le seguía el perfecto caballero que imprimía una abrumadora devoción a cada palabra que pronunciaba. Fue el turno de mi alma para temblar y estremecerse de puro gozo. Cada vez comprendía con más claridad por qué me sentí atraída por él desde el primer momento y por qué le ofrecía mi sumisión y amor incondicional. Era su fuerza y seguridad, su control y cuidado, y esa aura erótica y poderosa que lo envolvía… De nuevo tuve que ignorar a la pequeña fiera lasciva que rugía en mi vientre y volver a usar el cerebro.

-Siento mucho que esa fotografía haya salido a la luz. – Si a mí no me gustaba aparecer así delante de todo Seattle, no quería ni imaginar cómo se sentía Edward ante ese hecho. Él apretó los dientes y resopló despacio.

-Más lo lamento yo. Tanya conoce perfectamente mi posesividad y todavía no puedo entender dónde la ha conseguido. Apenas puedo soportar pensar que cualquiera puede verte así sin volverme loco. – Maldita zorra… Un nuevo acceso de ira amenazó con cegarme, esa mala puta sabía dónde golpear para hacer daño.

-Edward... ¿Es el artículo el motivo por el que llamó tu madre? – Edward acarició mi oreja con la punta de su dedo mientras esbozaba esa sonrisa torcida.

-Así es. Tanto Esme como Carlisle te conocen y te apoyan. Esme está tan indignada que incluso ha llamado a Carmen. – Levanté las cejas sin dar crédito a lo que escuchaba. ¡Esme llamando a Carmen para defenderme!

-¡Ay, por Dios! Me siento fatal por todo el lío que se está formando. – Y era cierto, me sentía responsable de algún modo, emocionada, abrumada, agradecida y… ¡Carmen!

-¿No abandonarás el proyecto del taller, verdad? – Lo dije alarmada, no quería que por culpa de esa zorra estúpida esos chicos se quedasen sin su proyecto. Edward frunció el ceño y apretó los labios… ¡Joder! Parecía ofendido.

-Por supuesto que no. Cuando me comprometo con un proyecto nunca lo abandono. Y por suerte Carmen es una persona muy distinta a su hija. – Le sonreí mucho más tranquila… Era increíble cómo una cuestión nos llevaba a otra y esa a otra más y a otra… Nada era plano o sencillo junto a Edward. Estaba perdida en mis pensamientos y en los brazos de Edward cuando noté que él se tensó.

-Nena, tienes que llamar a tus padres. – ¡Mierda! Eso iba a ser escabroso. Edward y yo separamos nuestro abrazo por primera vez desde que él entró en mi estudio. Y resultó una ausencia dolorosa que me hizo sentir frío.

-Mi madre va a enfadarse con esa bruja… pero mi padre se va a volver loco. Él nunca fue muy feliz con mi trabajo en la isla. – ¿Dónde había dejado mi móvil? Le lancé una mirada de soslayo a Edward y lo recordé, estaba en el dormitorio. Edward me devolvió una mirada cargada de reproche, pero no hizo ninguna mención del tema de que me había vuelto a desentender del móvil.

-Voy por mi teléfono. – Salí sin pararme a ver su reacción y me apresuré en tomarlo y volver al estudio. Edward no se había movido del sitio en el que lo dejé, pero tenía la cabeza agachada y parecía pensativo. Cuando entré levantó la cabeza y me miró con los ojos algo fríos. Se había dado cuenta de que hacía un par de días que yo no sabía nada de mi teléfono… Pero tampoco me había hecho falta…

-Debes llamarlo antes de que lo lea y se preocupe más de lo necesario. – Asentí y marqué el número de la casa de mi padre, esperé algunos tonos de llamada mientras que caminaba hacia el inmenso ventanal con la ansiedad creciendo fuerte en mi pecho al ritmo de cada tono sin respuesta.

-Casa de los Swan. – No estoy segura de porque Sue respondía así, ya que también vivía allí.

-Hola Sue, buenos días, soy Bella. –

-Hola cariño, ¡qué alegría que llames! ¿Estás bien, verdad? – La cariñosa voz de Sue me proporcionó un breve y ficticio sentimiento de tranquilidad.

-Eeehhh… Sí, estoy bien, pero tengo que hablar con mi padre. ¿Está en casa? – En el fondo yo rezaba para que no estuviese.

-Sí, hoy no ha salido de pesca, ahora mismo lo llamo. Me alegro mucho de saber de ti, Bella. – No, claro que no había salido de pesca precisamente "ese" domingo… Ánimo Bella, si hay que hacerlo, hazlo rápido, cuanto antes, mejor.

-Gracias Sue. – Dije exhalando despacio todo el aire.

-¿Bella? Hola cariño. – Al oír la voz de mi padre mi pobre corazón volvió a latir desenfrenado. Edward avanzó unos pasos y se situó a mi lado, pendiente del más mínimo gesto que yo pudiese hacer con sus manos en sus bolsillos y preocupado.

-Hola papá, te llamo porque… Porque ha salido un artículo en el periódico que habla sobre mí… y bueno, no me deja muy bien qué digamos. Es sólo para que estés prevenido. – Necesitaba tener algo entre los dedos para juguetear con él y descargar algo de la tensión que sentía, así que comencé a retorcer uno de los extremos del cinturón de mi kimono.

-¿Un artículo? ¿Y qué puede decir de ti para criticarte? – Una nueva oleada de angustia me golpeó el estómago.

-Es sobre… bueno, cuestiona mi relación con Edward… Es algo complicado, papá… – Hubo un silencio al otro extremo de la línea, hasta que la respiración de mi padre comenzó a sonar cada vez más fuerte. Esa no era una buena señal.

-¡Lo sabía…! Sabía que tarde o temprano esa relación con ese hombre te daría algún que otro problema… ¿Estás bien? – No gritaba, pero apostaría a que tenía ganas de hacerlo.

-Sí papá, estoy bien. Pero Edward no ha tenido nada… – Edward tenía extendido el brazo y me insistía para que le pasase el teléfono. – Espera un momento papá, Edward quiere hablar contigo. –.

-Está bien, dile que se ponga al teléfono. – Le di el móvil, internamente aliviada por pasarle la él la responsabilidad de tranquilizar a Charlie

-Señor Swan, buenos días... – No lograba acostumbrarme a que Edward tratase de una forma tan respetuosa a mi padre y eso era algo que me gustaba mucho.

-Así es, se trata de un artículo en una nueva sección del periódico The Seattle Times. – Edward tenía la mirada perdida en el horizonte de copas de árboles y la expresión dura propia de quién defiende su causa.

-Es algo completamente infundado y fuera de toda lógica. – Continuaba firme y seguro dándole explicaciones a mi padre. Podía imaginar con total claridad las preguntas que mi padre le hacía. Y el tono… no en vano era jefe de policía y usaba una entonación especial cuando interrogaba a alguien. Pero Edward no parecía demasiado afectado.

-Por supuesto que no. Ya me estoy encargando de todo, le prometí que cuidaría de su hija. – Esa frase me tocó el corazón y me reconfortó. No pude evitar una pequeña sonrisa al imaginarme a mi padre y sus dificultades para tratar de arrancarle esa promesa a un Edward más que dispuesto a hacerla.

-Tiene mi palabra. – Esas palabras me trajeron de vuelta a la realidad. Sonaron demasiado solemnes.

-Claro, Señor Swan, enseguida se la paso. Buenos días. – Edward me lanzó una mirada cargada de significado y cómplice mientras me devolvía el móvil. Lo tomé con manos inseguras y me preparé para mi turno de ser interrogada.

-Hola de nuevo papá. –

-Bella, no he leído el artículo y no estoy seguro de querer leerlo, pero no quiero que te afecte. Edward asegura que lo va a solucionar de alguna forma que se me escapa, así que le voy a dar un voto de confianza… Pero si ves que las cosas se ponen feas, recuerda que ésta es tu casa. – No iba a ser interrogada, descubrí desolada que iba a ser sermoneada. El teléfono de Edward vibró y él se apresuró a responder.

-Cullen. ¿Ya lo tiene Sra. Tanner?... Bien, pásemelo. – Casi pierdo el hilo de la conversación con mi padre por estar pendiente de la llamada de Edward que se alejó para que no nos molestásemos mutuamente. Su secretaria un domingo por la mañana…

-Gracias papá, pero confío en que no tenga que recurrir… a eso. – No quería ni pensar en esa posibilidad y mucho menos que Edward pudiese leerla en mi cara.

-Yo también, pero no lo olvides de todas formas. – Edward había salido del estudio, pero todavía podía oírlo cerca.

-No lo haré, hasta pronto papá. – Estaba realmente intrigada por la conversación que sostenía Edward y no quería seguir hablando con mi padre.

-Antes de que cuelgues dime algo… ¿Tu madre está enterada de esto? – Ufff… todavía faltaba mi madre…

-No, no es probable que lea un periódico de Seattle desde Florida, pero de todas formas la llamaré más tarde para contárselo. Ahora tengo algunas cosas que hacer. – Como tratar de captar algo de la conversación de Edward, de la que sólo llegaba el tono gélido y amenazante con el que estaba hablando.

-Está bien, mucha suerte y… cuídate Bells. –

-Lo haré papá. Te llamaré pronto, no te preocupes por nada. – Colgué el teléfono y me concentré en Edward. Hubiese jurado que él también estaba pendiente de mi conversación porque entró de nuevo justo cuando yo finalicé mi llamada. Él todavía estaba con la suya y su expresión consiguió intimidarme.

-¿Es esa la postura que va a defender?... No, yo no tengo nada más que hablar con usted. Lo harán mis abogados. – Terminó la llamada pulsando la tecla con más fuerza de la necesaria. ¡Jooder! Inmediatamente volvió a marcar otro número con la espalda recta, la viril mandíbula en tensión y una fiera determinación plasmada en sus hermosos ojos que tenían ese matiz gris tan inquietante. Mi traicionero sexo se contrajo deliciosamente ante esa imagen de poder y seguridad. Era un dominante porque no podía ser otra cosa. Y yo su abnegada sumisa porque no podía resistirme a su poder. Abnegada sumisa la mayor parte del tiempo…

-Alistair, buenos días. Sí, ya he hablado con él y no he conseguido nada por las buenas, hay que hacer algo… Reúne el equipo que estimes necesario… Cuanto antes… Me llamas a lo largo del día y me cuentas las opciones que tenemos. – De nuevo la cruda realidad sin nebulosa de lujuria que la dulcifique.

-Por favor, dime qué está pasando. – Edward resopló frustrado y se pellizcó el puente de la nariz durante unos segundos. Que tratase de calmarse no solía ser algo bueno.

-He hablado con el director del periódico. – Comenzó a decir con voz monocorde y desapasionada. – Ese cabrón se escuda en la libertad de prensa para convertir el periódico más importante de Seattle, en un tabloide sensacionalista. Defiende que es un artículo de opinión… Es un maldito perro de presa que ha olido la carne fresca y tiene la absurda teoría de que yo le voy a permitir continuar con este ataque para que él venda más ejemplares. – Me hubiese acercado a abrazarlo, pero no estaba segura de cómo sería recibido mi abrazo… estaba tan enfadado… En vez de eso, me crucé de brazos y me mantuve a una distancia prudente.

-¿No es mejor que dejes las cosas como están? Este tema no da mucho juego, yo tengo un pasado bastante discreto y normal. No soy interesante y tarde o temprano se olvidarán de mí. – No me gustaba el rumbo que estaban tomando los acontecimientos. Edward me lanzó una mirada que me disuadió de seguir insistiendo en que dejase el asunto correr. Sus ojos parecían haber cambiado de estado, eran como dos piedras preciosas duras y frías.

-Sí, así es cómo pasaría si yo lo permitiese. Pero nadie te hace daño sin que yo pida su cabeza en una bandeja de plata. – Me limité a asentir sin atreverme a alegar nada más.

-Llevo toda la mañana tratando de hablar con Tanya, pero no quiere responder. – Una sacudida de celos puros sin adulterar, salvajes y desbocados estuvo a punto de dejarme fuera de combate.

-¿Qué pasa, Isabella? – Apreté los dientes y lo miré intentando disimular mi lamentable estado.

-Nada… Es solo… que pienso que el artículo… quizás sea una forma de llamar tu atención. – Pretendí haberlo dicho de forma suave, pero me resultó imposible enmascarar mi enfado. Edward sonrió disfrutando de una especie de broma privada o quizás como consecuencia de la constatación de mis celos. Pero inmediatamente apretó los labios y volvió a ponerse serio.

-Este insulto público no va a quedarse así. Acabo de hablar con el socio mayoritario del bufete de abogados que lleva mis casos y ya están trabajando para ver si podemos demandar al periódico. Y un reputado periodista que trabaja en otra publicación ya ha aceptado encargarse de realizar otro artículo serio y riguroso que desmienta el de Tanya. Esa chica no ha calculado bien su jugada y se ha ganado muchos enemigos con ese maldito artículo. –

-¡Oh, por Dios! ¿No es todo eso… algo exagerado? ¿Es realmente necesario todo eso de la demanda y el otro artículo? –Cada vez me sentía más molesta por todo lo que estaba pasando a raíz del puto artículo. Pero debo reconocer que me gustó el tono algo despectivo, aunque siempre dentro de su habitual corrección, con el que se refirió a la bruja masoquista. Hubiese sonreído si las circunstancias hubiesen sido otras.

-Bella… – Inspiré de golpe… Bella, me había dicho Bella. Una de sus manos se hundió en mi pelo y me sujetó por la nuca, mientras que la otra se cerraba de forma posesiva en torno a mi cintura. No me quedé quieta y lo abracé por los hombros de puntillas sobre mis pies. – Tienes que entender que quién te ataca a ti, me ataca a mí y no puedo mostrar debilidad, de lo contrario estaría lanzando una tácita invitación a que esos ataques continúen. Yo siempre cuido y protejo lo que es mío. Y tú eres mía. – Exhalé todo el aire que retenía en mis pulmones y cerré los ojos a la vez que echaba la cabeza hacia atrás, abandonándome en sus brazos. Entonces me besó, presionó sus labios contra los míos en un beso hambriento y devastador que me estremeció de pies a cabeza. Su lengua acariciaba la mía lenta e implacablemente. Mis manos se perdieron en su pelo y cuando comencé a respirar de forma entrecortada disfrutando el roce de mis pezones contra su cuerpo, Edward rompió el beso y me miró con los ojos entornados y un brillo despiadado, que acompañó a la mueca tan eróticamente cruel de sus labios. ¡Céntrate…!

-Todo eso suena a lucha de clanes o de manadas en la selva. Es tan desconcertante… – Esbozó una sonrisa triste que no le llegó a los ojos y mis manos pasaron por su pecho.

-No vas desencaminada. Si quieres entender bien los motivos que tengo para actuar así, has de cambiar tu concepción del mundo y olvidarte de la buena fe y la bondad. – Acarició mi mejilla con su largo dedo, como trazando una ruta sobre un mapa. – El punto de vista de los poderosos, de los voraces, es el de un depredador que al más mínimo indicio de debilidad de otro, es cómo si olfatease la sangre del enemigo y ese olor lo empujase a atacar su punto débil. Tanto en lo personal como en lo profesional. Este ataque hay que cortarlo de raíz de forma firme y sin piedad, de forma ejemplarizante y dejar claro el mensaje de que es realmente peligroso atacarnos. – No supe qué pensar sobre su concepto del mundo de los negocios. Pero me gustó la forma en la que hablo de nosotros… en plural.

-No soy capaz de decidir si eso me tranquiliza o me pone aún más ansiosa. – Lo que de verdad me estaba poniendo más ansiosa era el aura de depredador que estaba comenzando a formarse en torno a Edward. Su mano volvió a mi nuca inmovilizándome de nuevo.

-Me has desobedecido, Isabella. –

Ahí estaba mi Puto Amo… mucho había tardado en aparecer. Esa extraña y conocida excitación volvió a recorrer todo mi cuerpo marcada por la poderosa influencia que sus ojos ejercían en mí.

-Edward… No… no debes ocultarme esas cosas, tengo derecho a saberlas. Y además tarde o temprano me hubiese enterado, algo así no lo hubieses podido ocultar ni siquiera tú. – Eso es, mantén fría la cabeza, ignora la humedad de tu sexo, el embriagador aroma de ese hombre y su forma de someterte.

-Te lo hubiese contado. Sabía que tenía que hacerlo, sólo quería esperar a tenerlo todo bajo control. Quizás un par de horas más, como muy tarde te lo hubiese dicho esta noche. – Lo murmuró sobre mis labios y su dulce aliento amenazó con acabar con la poca cordura que mantenía. No jugaba limpio…

-Mi mayor obligación es protegerte, que nada ni nadie te haga daño. – Piensa en alguna respuesta coherente Bella, si te rindes en este momento, estarás cediendo más terreno.

-¿Encerrándome en esta jaula de oro ajena a todo? – Me odié porque mi voz apenas fue un murmullo ahogado, delatando con precisión mi estado.

-Sí, si fuese necesario. – Inhalé despacio dejándome aturdir por su aroma.

-Eso es querer tapar el sol con un dedo, no puedes protegerme de todo. – Me negaba a cerrar los ojos, pero no pude evitar dejarlos entornados.

-Quizás sea cierto… Pero con ese mismo dedo con el que quiero tapar el sol voy a exigir una rectificación pública de Tanya y del periódico. – Eso me sacó en parte de mi trance y di la bienvenida a mi razonable preocupación que me devolvió algo de cordura.

-¿Y si no lo consigues? – Edward me observó como tratando de medir algo que se me escapaba.

-Si no logro que rectifiquen y pidan disculpas públicamente, interpondré una demanda por injurias y calumnias y compraré el maldito periódico sólo para poner en la calle a Tanya y al director. – El fondo peligroso de su tono de voz consiguió mandar un escalofrío a mi espalda.

-Todo lo relacionado contigo es tan desmesurado que a veces me asusta. –

Acaricié con mis dedos su poderosa mandíbula, hasta llegar a sus perfectos y tentadores labios que admiré con creciente fascinación. Las partes de mi cuerpo en las que esa boca se perdía… Entonces Edward volvió a sorprenderme. En un gesto realmente rápido descubrió sus dientes y atrapó uno de mis dedos entre ellos, apretando de forma amenazante sin que llegase a ser demasiado dolorosa. Siseé y él liberó mi dedo que llevé inmediatamente a mi boca.

-Aún así tú te empeñas en desobedecerme. – Esa vez no me sentí excitada, me sentí triste.

-Lo siento… Pensé que la noticia trataba de ti y no de mí... de nosotros. Jamás me hubiese imaginado que saldría en los periódicos como motivo de escándalo. – Edward me abrazó con más fuerza y besó mi cabello. Yo me dejé consolar siendo consciente de las consecuencias de mis actos y sintiéndome sorprendentemente relajada.

-¿Vas a azotarme? – Edward no contestó inmediatamente como otras veces, en cambio pareció que lo meditaba. Yo permanecí con la cara apoyada contra su pecho y con mis brazos en torno a él, hasta que suspirando me sujetó la cara con ambas manos y miró dentro de mis ojos.

-No, por esta vez no te azotaré por desobedecerme, bastante daño te ha hecho ya el artículo. – Asentí con un lento parpadeo y visiblemente aliviada.

-Pero… ¿me vas a castigar de otra forma? – Curvó levemente la comisura de sus labios.

-Sabes que sí. Pero no lo haré ahora, no hasta que te encuentres más segura de ti misma. Lo último que deseo es añadir más dolor al que ya sientes. Pero conoces las normas… – Curiosamente y a pesar de lo que decía, sus pulgares acariciaban la línea de mi mandíbula con suma delicadeza.

-La verdad es que ahora mismo me siento triste por el artículo… y también por haberte desobedecido. Estoy confusa, a una parte de mí le hubiese gustado obedecerte y no saber nada de ese artículo hasta que tú mismo me lo contases, pero otra parte de mí no soporta la idea de permanecer al margen de forma indolente sabiendo que algo importante te está preocupando. – Edward cerró los ojos mientras asentía de forma solemne.

-La forma correcta de actuar hubiese sido obedecerme y esperar respetuosamente a que yo pudiese contarte lo que estaba pasando cuando ya estuviese todo en camino de solucionarse. De esa forma no habrías añadido la tristeza por tu desobediencia a la que te da el hecho en sí. Pero entonces no serías tú ¿Verdad? – Sonreí de forma triste y lo miré a través de mis pestañas.

-No, no sería yo misma. – Y estaba empezando a combatir contra el deseo de convertirme en esa otra Bella que es capaz de ser una verdadera sumisa. ¿Era eso lo que él quería? ¿Acaso podía yo serlo? No, no podría y él parecía satisfecho con esa dualidad mía, que me permitía someterme a él sin dejar de ser yo misma. Difícil equilibrio que me traería más de un castigo…

-¿Qué puedo hacer para que te sientas mejor? – ¡Oh, Edward…!

-Nada, aparte de lo ya has hecho. Supongo que necesito tiempo para encajar el golpe, eso es todo. – La sonrisa canalla se abrió paso lentamente…

-No sé si sentirme insultado por eso. Yo _siempre_ puedo hacer algo. – No lo dudaba.

-Ve a vestirte, ponte algo cómodo pero no como ayer, vamos a salir. – me dio una juguetona nalgada y con eso dio nuestra conversación por terminada. Yo me separé perezosa pero sin discutir. Me apetecía mucho el aire libre.

-¿No lo eliges tú? – Todavía me observaba, pero ya tenía su inseparable móvil en la mano.

-Ya sabes lo que me gusta, sorpréndeme. Yo tengo algunas llamadas más que hacer. –

Me despedí con una sonrisa y me dirigí hacia nuestro dormitorio. Estaba asombrada de su capacidad para influir en mi estado anímico, cuando entró en mi estudio, creía que la tierra se había abierto bajo mis pies y que me tragaría sin remedio y cuando salí de allí me sentía protegida y amada, a pesar de la certeza de un indefinido castigo. Y era bajo otros pies considerablemente peor intencionados, donde la tierra amenazaba con abrirse por obra y gracia del Señor Cullen.

Era una faena que el Puto Amo no hubiese elegido mi ropa, pensé desolada delante del monstruoso vestidor. Pero curiosamente todo lo que yo pensaba que era ruido cuando Alice hablaba de moda, había calado en mi subconsciente y aunque rudimentarios, conservaba algunos conocimientos sobre moda.

Me deshice del kimono y me quedé completamente desnuda a excepción de la pulsera tan llena de significado que Edward me regaló, ya la sentía como parte de mí, su amor atornillado a mi cuerpo, sometiéndome y adorándome al mismo tiempo. Suspiré y comencé por la ropa interior, suave encaje blanco y prendas mínimas, medias transparentes con auto sujeción blanca, una apuesta segura. Camiseta ajustada beige de manga francesa, falda de vuelo con pequeños cuadros marrón claro sobre fondo beige a la rodilla, unos adorables zapatos de Prada de piel de cocodrilo beige con un pequeño lazo marrón y por último llevaría mi querida cazadora de cuero color avellana.

Guardé el teléfono en un bolsillo interior de la cazadora para que no se me olvidase junto con mi cartera, me peiné con una cola alta y me puse algo de maquillaje ligero, apenas lo justo para terminar de borrar las huellas del disgusto que me había llevado, forcé una sonrisa ante el espejo y levanté la cabeza. No me iba a dejar hundir por esa zorra estúpida. Y menos con el apoyo y amor de Edward… Y su compleja maquinaria bien engrasada para respaldarme.

Antes de salir me cerré la cadena de la llave en torno a mi cadera, la oculté bajo la falda sin disimular mi orgullo por llevarla, cogí la chaqueta y bajé las escaleras. Edward me esperaba abajo con el abrigo puesto, era un abrigo de esos que solían llevar los marineros de las películas románticas, azul oscuro y con doble botonadura en el pecho, llevaba el cuello levantado y las solapas le enmarcaban el rostro dándole un aire como de héroe romántico. Estaba tan imposiblemente hermoso que su visión me dejó sin aliento. Y para colmo desplegó esa sonrisa ancha y sincera que era capaz de iluminar una ciudad entera.

-Estás preciosa. –

-Gracias. Pero no se acostumbre Señor Cullen, me gusta mucho cuando me viste usted. –

Soltó unas suaves risas melodiosas y me tendió la mano. Se la tomé, dejó un suave beso sobre ella y me dejé guiar, pero en vez de dirigirnos hacia la puerta principal, entramos en el garaje. La impoluta, blanca y brillante habitación con una franja roja alrededor, podía parecer cualquier cosa menos un garaje, al menos no se parecía a los garajes que yo conocía, el de Jake era… Detuve ese pensamiento antes de que se reflejase en mi rostro. No quería pensar en él y en nuestro último encuentro. No me encontraba en condiciones esa mañana.

Edward me llevó hasta el fondo y tras el Volvo plateado en un lugar que solía permanecer vacío, una lona gris cubría la silueta de un coche que parecía deportivo por su escasa altura. Me detuve en seco, tenía un mal presentimiento.

-¡Pórtate bien! – Me amenazó señalándome con el dedo. ¡Oh, no! ¡No por favor! Que no sea lo que me estoy temiendo…

Dio un teatral tirón de la lona que lo cubría y un flamante deportivo gris oscuro apareció ante mis ojos. ¡Joder! Hubiese jurado que ese coche me guiñó un faro. Me quedé con la boca abierta y sin ser capaz de reaccionar.

-¿Te gusta? –

-¡Oh Dios…! – Dije sin aliento apoyada contra el Volvo. Pensé que ese debía ser mi castigo por desobedecerlo, pero para mi suerte, esa vez sí mantuve la boca cerrada. Inspiré profundamente una, dos, cinco veces…

-Es tuyo. –

Miré a Edward que permanecía expectante, dándome tiempo para que lo asimilase. Esto forma parte de él, te lo ha explicado muchas veces y tú lo aceptaste. Ahora sonríe y dale las gracias… Y por favor, procura ser convincente en vez de quedar como una bruja desagradecida…

-Edward yo… Yo no sé qué decirte, una cosa son las joyas… pero esto… – Hice un gesto con las dos manos abarcando el coche y su mirada se ensombreció. Bella… no lo estás haciendo bien. – Yo… ¡Gracias! – Decidí cortar por lo sano antes de seguir metiendo la pata y me colgué de su cuello con fuerza. Él me sujetó con firmeza y me pegó contra su duro cuerpo. Lo besé con bastante ímpetu debido al magnífico coche que acababa de poner a mi disposición, pero sobretodo, para tratar de enmendar mi error inicial. ¿Por qué estaba levantando el pie hacia atrás mientras lo abrazaba? Me sentí como en una típica escena de beso en una película de los años cuarenta.

-¡Muchas gracias! Estoy abrumada. – Me dejó despacio en el suelo con una sonrisa satisfecha en la cara. Sólo por verlo así merecía la pena aceptar regalos, independientemente de si se trataba de un coche o de una flor.

-De nada Isabella. Debo confesar que estoy gratamente sorprendido por tu reacción. – Le sonreí de forma tímida.

-Y yo, pero hubiese sido perfectamente feliz si de vez en cuando me hubieses prestado el Volvo. – Edward resopló sonriendo, como si lo que yo acabase de decir no fuese una sorpresa para él. ¿De verdad que no podía leer mi mente?

-Lo sé, pero quería que tuvieses tu propio coche. – Mi propio coche… Estaba convencida de que Edward estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo al regalármelo. Para un obseso del control como él, no debía de resultar nada fácil poner un coche a mi disposición y la libertad que eso suponía. Estaba ante una muestra más de su propósito de no asfixiarme y que terminase huyendo de él. Lo amé más de lo que ya lo hacía aunque nunca pensé que eso fuese posible.

-¿De verdad me vas a permitir conducirlo y entrar y salir con total libertad? – No pude disimular la incredulidad en mi voz. Estrechó los ojos y se inclinó hacia mí.

-Humm… Digamos que cuando necesites utilizarlo, podrás hacerlo. – Un gran paso para el Puto Amo… Sin duda.

-¿Es eso una promesa? – Estuve tentada de pedírselo por escrito.

-Isabella… Bastante difícil me está resultando como para que pretendas que diga todo eso. – Aunque el tono era casi ligero, la advertencia de que estaba forzando mi suerte llegó con claridad.

-Está bien. Seré buena, no discutiré y aceptaré este… magnífico coche. ¿Pero si te pregunto algo me responderás? – Me mordí el labio de forma lenta y deliberada. Edward inclinó la cabeza hacia la derecha y sonrió seductor.

-No prometo nada, pero puedes intentarlo. – Yo ensanché mi sonrisa e hice un esfuerzo por no dar un par de saltitos, lo adoraba cuando aparentaba despreocupación…

-¿Acaso tiene un localizador o algo por el estilo? – Rió mientras dejaba caer la cabeza y escondía su mirada en el suelo. Cuando la levantó un brillo travieso los iluminaba.

-Sí. Todos los coches de esta casa tienen localizadores por una cuestión de seguridad. Y el tuyo no iba a ser una excepción. – Puse los ojos en blanco. ¿Por qué no me sorprendía?

-Por supuesto que no. – Contesté no sin cierto cinismo que no hizo la más mínima mella en la evidente alegría de Edward.

-Además los Aston Martin se caracterizan porque son prácticamente imposibles de volcar. Y éste está blindado. – ¡Blindado! ¿Para qué quería yo un coche blindado? Sobreprotector fue la palabra que acudió a mi mente como toda respuesta.

-Ajá… Blindado. – Ya cualquier cosa que me contase me resultaba de lo más normal por extraña o inusual que fuese. Seguí admirando las elegantes líneas de "mi nuevo coche" bajo la atenta mirada de Edward que no se molestaba en disimular su satisfacción.

-¿Son legales estos cristales tan oscuros? –

-No. – Le devolví una mirada que pretendía ser de reproche mientras acariciaba el techo de esa maravilla con ruedas.

-Además tiene puertas traseras para que sea más cómodo llevar pasajeros. – Abrió la puerta del conductor y me invitó a entrar con un gesto de su mano. Obedecí y me encontré rodeada de suave cuero beige y detalles cromados. Lujo, comodidad, elegancia… ¡Y maldita sea, cómo me gustaba ese coche!

Tenía cuatro asientos independientes, era amplio y confortable. Edward se había sentado en el asiento del copiloto y me sonreía mostrando un mando a distancia en su mano.

-Esta es una llave-mando, sirve tanto para abrir el coche, como para arrancar el motor. – Era negro y brillante, coronado por un cristal rectangular con el logotipo de la marca. Y en el lateral… Abrí los ojos impresionada. Grabado con letras cursivas y elaboradas mi nombre aparecía con total nitidez. No pude evitar ruborizarme agradecida y emocionada.

-Veo que te has dado cuenta… En la fábrica lo conocían como modelo Rapide, este en concreto es el modelo "_Isabella_". – Mi corazón se estremeció ante la imagen de un Edward adolescente con sueños sobre ser mecánico…

-¿El modelo "_Isabella_"? ¡Por Dios! Yo pensé que te habías limitado a mandar grabar el nombre. – Edward volvió a sonreír de forma enigmática e irresistible mientras que yo procuraba controlar mi respiración y ritmo cardíaco. Ese canalla no sólo me regalaba un coche… me regalaba un "modelo" de coche…

-Personalizado, sólo para ti. – ¡Otra vez las lágrimas! Yo nunca me había caracterizado por mi facilidad para llorar, pero últimamente no hacía otra cosa, bien por un motivo u otro, pero no había día que no llorase dos o tres veces. Lo miré con los ojos líquidos y sólo pude ver a un hombre que se desvivía por complacerme, a pesar de todo. Y yo me hice el firme juramento de estar a la altura y seguir aprendiendo a complacerlo a él.

-¡Gracias! ¡Gracias por hacerme sentir tan especial! Tan… ni siquiera tengo palabras para expresar todo lo que provocas en mí… Yo... Me dejas sin aliento con mucha frecuencia… Yo… – Alargó su brazo y me envolvió en sus brazos todo lo que nos permitió el diseño interior del coche.

-Mi niña tonta… Apenas te devuelvo una ínfima parte de lo que me das, de cómo me haces sentir. – Secó mis lágrimas con sus dedos. – Al menos la mayor parte del tiempo, otras te comportas como la criatura exasperante que también eres. Y entonces te pongo sobre mis rodillas y vuelves a hacer que me sienta realmente afortunado. – Reí ante su comentario secando las últimas lágrimas furtivas. Nos besamos despacio dentro del coche, besos lentos y calmados que supusieron un verdadero bálsamo para todo el estrés de la mañana. Rápidamente empecé a fantasear con la idea de sentarme a horcajadas sobre él e inaugurar el coche como era debido, cuando Edward se separó como solía cuando creía que las cosas estaban yendo demasiado lejos y no estaban dentro de sus planes.

-¿No quieres estrenar el "_Isabella_"? – Dijo ofreciéndome esa extraña llave.

-¡Sí! –

-¡Esa es mi chica! El cinturón de seguridad. Bien, ahora introduce la llave en esta ranura con el cristal hacia arriba y mantenla presionada un par de segundos. – Seguí sus instrucciones paso a paso y el motor emitió un suave ronroneo apenas audible dentro del coche, el logotipo grabado en el cristal se iluminó en azul, al igual que el cuadro de mandos. –Esta ranura es para el teléfono, está conectada al sistema de sonido del coche de Bang & Olufsen. Ahora ajusta los espejos y con mucho cuidado, sácanos de este garaje. –

Obedecí como si estuviese siguiendo las instrucciones para desactivar una bomba. Me alegré mucho de haber llevado el teléfono y poder alardear de ello, cuando apenas presioné el pedal del acelerador, el motor emitió un potente rugido como de un animal salvaje. Me asusté y clavé el pie en el pedal del freno provocando una sacudida del coche. Edward sonrió como si estuviese esperando que sucediese eso mismo.

-Tranquila, esta _Isabella_ necesita suavidad y confianza, no puedes ser brusca con ella, de lo contrario se asustará. – Lo miré con los ojos entornados con suspicacia y su sonrisa arrogante me confirmó lo que sospechaba, que estaba haciendo una comparación entre la forma de arrancar el coche y la forma en la que él comenzó a guiarme por su manera de entender el sexo y después el amor.

-Está bien, creo que lo entiendo. – Soltó una suave risa y yo traté al coche cómo él me trató a mí en los primeros pasos de nuestra relación, es decir, con calma y suavidad pero sin dejar de presionar. Y funcionó, el motor volvió a rugir y saqué aquella maravilla sobre ruedas del enorme garaje del Puto Amo con bastante elegancia y sin chocarme con nada.

Conducir aquel coche era una experiencia apasionante, respondía con una asombrosa fuerza y rapidez a cada pequeña presión del acelerador. No apreté porque Edward me advirtió muy seriamente de que como lo hiciese, se olvidaría de lo que me había dicho con anterioridad y no iba a poder sentarme en un par de días y además ya habíamos tenido bastante con aquella travesura que terminó con él contándome el accidente de sus padres.

Durante el trayecto a la ciudad, Edward parecía confiar en mi forma de conducir, lo cual le agradecí profundamente, no había nada más desquiciante que un hombre sentado en el asiento del copiloto resoplando y dando gritos. Me comentó algunos detalles técnicos y mecánicos del coche que ni siquiera intenté retener en la cabeza, pero sí que me sorprendió que tuviese un juego de siete maletas de la misma piel que el interior, que encajaban perfectamente dentro del maletero.

La ira sorda y constante que Tanya había provocado en mi interior seguía ahí, pero de repente pasó a un segundo plano, lo más importante éramos Edward y yo compartiendo ese momento tan especial entre los dos, entre bromas sobre que tenía un coche propio de un agente secreto, con pistolas ocultas en la guantera y potentes y mortíferos misiles tras los intermitentes.

Yo disfruté de esas bromas, pero en mi interior no podía de dejar de comparar la Guarida con el MI6, incluyendo nuestra propia versión de M, con total y absoluta seriedad.

Todo parecía ir bien, el teléfono de Edward no volvió a sonar, yo llevaba el coche cada vez con más seguridad, la maquinaria de Edward estaba en funcionamiento para vengar agravios, yo procuraba no desperdiciar un momento feliz pensando en la zorra estúpida…

Hasta que llagamos a la ciudad en busca de una famosa cafetería-restaurante de la zona del Pike Place Market donde servían las ensaladas de cangrejo mejores de la cuidad con vegetales ecológicos, si exceptuamos la del restaurante de Edward, naturalmente.

Aparqué el coche en un garaje cercano y Edward me tomó de la mano y nos dirigimos a la calle. El medio día había despejado algo el cielo de las nubes y el aire era fresco a causa de la lluvia de la noche. Caminamos algunos metros y yo me sentía flotar sobre el suelo, calzada con mis coquetos Prada y de la mano de ese hombre que me había demostrado que me amaba, me protegía y cuidaba de mí de todas las formas posibles, hasta el punto de mandar a personalizar un coche para mí. Un coche no se personalizaba en un día, así que sospechaba que Edward había estado planeando esto con bastante antelación. Sabía que me esperaba algún tipo de castigo por desobedecerlo, pero lo aceptaría fuese el que fuese, lo respetaba y lo amaba con absoluta devoción, pero ya no le temía. Quizás los azotes doliesen, pero desobedecerlo y defraudarlo me dolía incluso más.

Entramos en el local y el ambiente era tranquilo a pesar de ser domingo, pero según nos informó el camarero, no tardaría en llenarse. Nos sentamos en una mesa cerca de un gran ventanal y Edward ordenó agua para mí, una copa de chardonnay para él y la famosa ensalada de cangrejo especialidad de la casa. Algunas personas se giraron para mirarnos, mejor dicho, para mirar a Edward, pero eso no supuso ninguna novedad.

La ensalada estaba realmente deliciosa y los dos no esforzamos en mantener una conversación íntima y discreta sobre trivialidades tales como más impresionantes características del nuevo coche, que Rose tenía la oficina al otro lado del mercado, que Edward había hablado hacía dos días con Emmett… supuse que sobre Rose, pero no hubo forma de que me dijese en qué había consistido esa conversación. No me sorprendió mi fracaso como espía al servicio de mi rubia amiga, al parecer, en todo este mundo tan de Ian Flemming, yo estaba castigada a interpretar el papel de Miss Moneypenny* y su siempre presente tensión sexual con Bond, que obviamente era interpretado por Edward. O quizás una chica Bond, pero de las que no se enteran de nada…

Estábamos terminando de comer y el restaurante estaba lleno hasta la bandera tal y cómo nos había advertido el camarero. Todo había ido bien hasta que dejó de ir y a medida que el local se llenaba, resultó completamente imposible ignorar las insistentes miradas que nos dirigían. Si antes miraban a Edward por razones evidentes, ese día muchos nos miraban a los dos con una manifiesta mala educación acompañada de cuchicheos.

Edward se sentía cada vez más incómodo y estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo para conservar la calma, mientras que yo era incapaz de levantar la mirada del plato y me sentía empequeñecer sobre mi silla a pasos agigantados. Sólo nos miraba un pequeño grupo que se pasaban unos a otros el maldito ejemplar de The Seattle Times.

-Lo lamento mucho, debí imaginar que algo así podría pasar. Ha sido un fallo lamentable. –

Edward murmuró esas palabras mientras me tomaba de la mano sobre la mesa. Alcé la vista y el pesar en sus ojos me encogió el corazón. Negué esbozando una pequeña sonrisa triste.

-No te preocupes, no puedes evitar que la gente tenga opinión. – Apretó mi mano en un cariñoso gesto de consuelo.

-Te sacaré de aquí. – Soltó mi mano y sacó su cartera del bolsillo interior de su abrigo, dejó doscientos dólares sobre el mantel y se levantó desplazando su silla de forma ruidosa. Desprendía vibraciones hostiles y cargadas de ansiedad, me ofreció su mano para que me levantase, me puso la cazadora de cuero con gestos suaves pero decididos y tiró de mí para sacarme de aquel restaurante.

Me esforcé en seguirlo a paso ligero cuando se paró de repente en medio del restaurante, justo delante de la mesa llena de miradas hostiles que habían echado a perder nuestro almuerzo, se giró y me abrazó con fuerza y posesividad, estrelló sus labios con los míos mientras que me sujetaba con una mano en mi nuca. Sólo pude reaccionar lo justo como para corresponder a su abrazo. Fue un beso largo, apasionado y voraz, de esos que quitan el aliento y te dejan con las rodillas temblando. Un beso que era toda una declaración de intenciones y que dejaba claro su opinión sobre el artículo.

El suave murmullo del restaurante creció de forma exponencial cuando comenzamos a besarnos, y ese murmullo de repente estalló en sonoros aplausos y algunos vítores al darse cuenta todo el mundo de lo que estaba pasando. El gran Edward Cullen estaba besando a su "arribista sin escrúpulos" delante de todo el mundo y no parecía avergonzarse en absoluto.

Nos separamos sonrientes y algo jadeantes, en los ojos de Edward brillaba una emoción que no pude identificar, de todas formas, yo no me encontraba demasiado lúcida a causa de su arrollador beso. Pero fue imposible ignorar la enorme cantidad de manos con teléfonos que estaban orientados hacia nosotros sacando fotos y temí que grabando vídeos de nuestro beso desde todos los ángulos imaginables.

-Volvamos a casa. – Y me sacó de aquel restaurante, rodeados de teléfonos alzados y miradas sonrientes y amables sin detenernos a nada más.

* * *

*Suspiro* ¿Alguien quiere ver la fotografía del escándalo? ¿Y del coche? Están en mi blog que tiene nueva imagen. )

Como siempre, miles de gracias a: sophia18, Naobi Chan, Ninna Cullen, camela, Shibubi, klaiva, Irga, lanenisita, jamlvg, VictoriamarieHale, Judith, Belewyn, Beakis, Bite Me Sr. Cullen, TataXOXO, Pacita Delitah Cullen, cristina, Lucimell-Elysita, maryeculen78, lEOna gUAraNI CUllEN SWan, eydaf, Nanita de Pattinson, Milhoja, tlebd, Bea1978, tolola, macel333, MELI8114, zujeyane, elena robsten, Dreams Hunter, Berta, els, angels46, CindyLo, Yzza, Liyus-C, , Niki Reyes, sandynin, V, lightning Cullen, yukarito, Alisea, bellaliz, Paolastef, whit cullen, Wilma Cullen, robsten-pattinson, Cullen Vigo, miss little lady, MixelintheDark, .Cullen, cyndi-cullen, magymc, Shaolyn, liduvina, claudi17, Ginegine, Solemalbec, yolabertay, Deathxrevenge, marivifc, NuRySh, Gegargas, MaxiPau, Danika20, madelinedarkgirl, L'Amelie, , krisny, May Cullen, Nalee Masen, Yudi, Verota, hinatapink, Ccytig, Ericastelo, Fran Cullen Masen, draculen, larosaderosas, KylieW, Florencia, niita94, Maki Salvatore, fantwilight1, cutita, elpilau, , alimago, , isi22, CIPM, Giovana, Flor, carigt05 y fanny alamillo. Me hacéis muy, muy feliz con cada una de las palabras que me dedicáis, incluso aquellas que de vez en cuando, me tiran de las orejas o me dicen que quieren partirle las piernas a alguno de los personajes. Incluso aquellas que me organizan huelgas y me amenazan con ignorarme, si supiesen la ilusión que me hace que hagan esas cosas, seguramente dejarían de hacerlo. Y a mí me va lo duro, por si no lo han notado... XD

A las lectoras silenciosas: pues que Review=Preview. A quienes me añaden a alertas y favoritos, que gracias, que eso también me hace mucha, mucha ilusión.

A las chicas que no tienen cuenta, que si me mandan su mail, les envío el adelanto.

Yolabertay: Vuelves a tener deshabilitada la mensajería.

Blog actualizado y el último artículo de las relaciones EPE.


	40. Chapter 40

Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a SM y la historia en mía. Es Rated M y contien escenas y vocabulario no apto para menores. Este capítulo contiene escenas de sexo explícito.

Hola! Otro capi listo. Y antes de que se me olvide, tengo que decir que ya no puedo comprometerme a seguir subiendo todos los martes, procuraré hacerlo, pero no prometo nada.

Como siempre, miles de gracias a Enichepi y Aex, que con su paciencia, cariño y trabajo desinteresado contribuyen decisivamente a que esta historia salga a la luz.

03-Marzo-2011

* * *

40.- El Maravilloso Mago de "O"

Nos separamos sonrientes y algo jadeantes, en los ojos de Edward brillaba una emoción que no pude identificar, de todas formas, yo no me encontraba demasiado lúcida a causa de su arrollador beso. Pero fue imposible ignorar la enorme cantidad de manos con teléfonos que estaban orientados hacia nosotros sacando fotos y temí que grabando vídeos de nuestro beso desde todos los ángulos imaginables.

-Volvamos a casa. – Y me sacó de aquel restaurante, rodeados de teléfonos alzados y miradas sonrientes y amables sin detenernos a nada más.

Una vez en la calle la fresca brisa pareció devolver a Edward a su estado natural contenido y algunas arrugas de preocupación surcaron su frente. Yo suspiré resignada ante lo inevitable, mientras que lo seguía a paso ligero sujeta de su firme mano. Por muy romántico que hubiese sido el beso, esos teléfonos alzados prometían más noticias sobre nosotros y aunque eso supusiese una bofetada para Tanya, no me gustaba. Yo prefería mi anonimato y nuestra preciada intimidad a una nueva venganza sobre esa zorra estúpida. Y Edward parecía opinar lo mismo por la manera en la que su ceño se fruncía y sus labios se apretaban en una fina línea.

Llegamos al coche en un silencio incómodo y denso, alterado sólo por el eco de nuestras pisadas nerviosas reverberando en los muros de hormigón del garaje. Dos mías por cada una suya.

Cuando llegamos a mi flamante coche, Edward se giró y me miró con una inquietud renovada en los ojos. Alargó su mano y la situó en un lateral de mi cuello de tal manera que con su pulgar me alzó la cara un poco, para después acariciarme la expuesta línea de la mandíbula. Yo correspondí a su caricia colocando mi mano sobre la suya e inclinando la cabeza para disfrutar con más intensidad de su gesto de cariño y acariciando con la otra su pecho cubierto por el jersey.

-Lamento todo lo que está pasando. – Le dediqué una pequeña sonrisa tímida. Su preocupación y su cuidado conseguían conmoverme y reconfortarme al mismo tiempo como nada antes lo consiguió.

-Yo también. Pero confío en ti y sé que nos sacarás de toda esta locura. – Nos perdimos por unos instantes en los ojos del otro con tanta intensidad, que toda nuestra relación pasó plasmada en imágenes delante de mí. Las inseguridades, la excitación, las lágrimas, el placer, los secretos, los azotes, el hotel, el amor, la casa de mi padre, su casa, sus manos, nuestra cama, la confianza ciega, su cuerpo, sus ojos…

-Y lo haré pronto. – Me sujetó la cara con ambas manos y sus labios mordieron los míos en un beso que oscilaba entre la locura absoluta, la necesidad y el amor, sin ser capaz de decidirse hacia dónde se encaminaba. En el interior de mi boca su lengua era un invasor más que bienvenido y fui dolorosamente consciente de que sus labios activaban todos los mecanismos del placer en mí. Y esa exquisita sensación de entrega y abandono de todo mi cuerpo aprisionado contra el coche por el suyo… Hasta que Edward impuso algo de cordura y rompió nuestro beso mirando alrededor y asegurándose de que estábamos solos.

-Vámonos a casa, hoy ya he cubierto nuestra cuota de exhibicionismo para los próximos dos años. – Solté una breve risa y sus ojos centellearon. – Dame la llave, yo conduciré. – Emití un pequeño sonido de desilusión y decidí echar el resto para tratar de convencerlo. Jugueteé con las solapas de su abrigo y lo miré a través de mis pestañas.

-Pensé que era mi coche… Y me has privado de saborear ese chardonnay que seguramente estaba delicioso, porque iba a conducir... – Si Alice me viese tendría esa irritante expresión de "Ya te dije que siempre era útil saber coquetear". Edward estrechó los ojos ante mi nada sutil maniobra, pero pude distinguir el breve centelleo que mis palabras y actitud provocaron.

-Isabella... – Mi músculos vaginales se contrajeron deliciosamente con sólo oír el tono de ligera advertencia en el instante en que pronunció mi nombre. Pero en vez de cambiar de actitud, pestañeé varias veces, esbocé un pequeño puchero y esperé para comprobar si mis torpes intentos de seducción surtían efecto. Edward sonrió de medio lado.

-Debería azotarte por esto. Acabarás haciendo de mí un pelele. – Sonreí ante lo ridícula que sonaba su última frase, eso era sencillamente imposible. Reprimí con todas mis fuerzas el apremiante impulso de marcarme una coreografía en solitario, al más puro estilo Bollywood en medio de aquel garaje, por mi propia seguridad y la de mi trasero, mientras que Edward me ayudaba como todo un caballero a sentarme en el asiento del conductor y daba la vuelta hacia el lugar del copiloto. ¡Muy bien Bella! Un pequeño triunfo. Le sonreí como una niña y me incliné para plantarle un sonoro beso en la mejilla.

-¡Gracias! – Edward pareció sorprenderse por mi impulsiva reacción, pero me sonrió de vuelta. Puse el teléfono en su lugar, me abroché el cinturón de seguridad y encendí el motor con aquella extraña llave, todo eso mientras que por mi visión periférica observaba a un confuso Edward llevarse la mano a la mejilla que le había besado y esbozar una tímida sonrisa como para sí mismo. ¡Oh, Edward…! ¡Qué poco te han besado…! Chasqueé la lengua mentalmente y me hice el propósito de demostrarle mi amor con más frecuencia. No abrumándolo, sólo pequeños gestos aquí y allá… Ya no era una mujer con una misión, ahora era una mujer con "muchas" misiones: Conservarlo, volverlo loco de amor, hacerle su pasado más llevadero, darle amor y cariño… La tarea de toda una vida, comprobé con una extraña y egoísta satisfacción.

Me mordí el labio para no soltar las inadecuadas preguntas que tenía en la punta de la lengua, sobre si las anteriores no habían tenido gestos de cariño hacia él. No quería saberlo y por otra parte no concebía cómo alguien podía estar junto a él y no tener esos gestos. _Porque él nunca tuvo una relación como la que tiene contigo, recuerda cómo era al principio_… Susurró una vocecita en mi cabeza. Pestañeé y puse toda mi atención en sacarnos de aquel garaje y volver a casa.

Edward parecía pensativo, pero no me quitaba los ojos de encima. Me desconcertaban esos silencios suyos y esa intensidad en su mirada, como si estuviese haciendo un esfuerzo por leer en mi interior.

-Me desconcentra que me mires así y voy conduciendo. No es justo, ni seguro. – Adopté ese tono condescendiente que era más propio de él cuando me regañaba suavemente.

-Nunca dije que fuese a ser justo. Concéntrate en la carretera y no en mí. – Bajo su tono autoritario pude percibir un matiz algo burlón.

-Eso es imposible. – Un suave zumbido interrumpió nuestra conversación.

-_Rosalie Hale_. _¿Desea contestar? _– Dijo el coche con una suave y aterciopelada voz femenina con cierto toque metálico. ¡Dios bendito! El puñetero coche no sólo hablaba, sino que hacía de secretaria… Pude ver cómo Edward alzaba una ceja y sonreía de forma burlona ante mi estupefacción.

¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Tenía que pulsar algún botón? ¿Le contestaba al coche? Me sentía ridículamente ignorante y cohibida.

-Responde, te han hecho una pregunta. – Me hubiese gustado fulminar a Edward con todo el poder de mi mirada, pero cuando fulminas a alguien por el rabillo del ojo, pierde casi todo su efecto.

-Sí. – Dije después de carraspear para aclararme la garganta. Ahora te vas a aguantar Cullen, tengo a mi amiga esperando al teléfono.

-Hola Rose. –

-Hola Bella… esto… ¿has leído el periódico hoy? – Su voz sonaba cautelosa y preocupada, suspiré y me sentí mal por mis amigas, de alguna manera, esto también les afectaba. No tanto a Rose, pero sí a Alice… Ella estaba conmigo en aquella fiesta con el cuerpo cubierto de cristales, como todas y también tenía una relación con un importante empresario. Y todo esto era por comenzar aquella guerra absurda de vanidades con una de las ex de Edward.

-Sí, lo he visto. – Mi voz tenía un tono que me recordaba en algo al de Edward cuando trataba temas desagradables.

-Esa golfa es una hija de la gran puta y una retorcida mentirosa. Que ni se te ocurra permitir que te afecte su veneno. – Lo dijo como una ametralladora y con la rabia dándole un matiz vibrante a sus palabras, que consiguió ponerme una pequeña sonrisa en los labios al constatar su vehemencia al defenderme. Realmente no me gustaría tener a Rose como enemiga… Edward alzó las cejas sorprendido, pero no dijo nada al respecto.

-No te preocupes Rose, lo he encajado con una relativa elegancia. –

-¡Bien! Me alegro mucho, porque lo que de verdad sería terrible es que en esa foto, en vez de salir maravillosa y sofisticada, salieses despeinada y con cara de drogada. – De nuevo tuve ganas de reír, esa era mi Rose. – Y ahora que ya hemos hablado como amigas, te voy a hablar como tu abogada. Hay que demandar a esa bruja. Te conozco y no voy a permitir que hagas como siempre haces y le restes importancia. Esta vez "la mala" no se va a salir con la suya. – Su tono de voz había vuelto a ser serio y preocupado. Me removí incómoda en el asiento de cuero del Aston Martin, era una clara alusión a James y Victoria que me puso los pelos de punta. Edward estrechó los ojos en una mueca suspicaz que prometía preguntas inquisitoriales y respuestas incómodas por mi parte. No podría retrasar mucho más la desagradable tarea de contarle con detalles lo de mis ex. Sobre todo de James… Sacudí la cabeza y me forcé en recuperar el hilo de la conversación bajo el atento escrutinio de Edward, que parecía no perder detalle de mis palabras ni de mi actitud. Hice un enorme esfuerzo para no lanzarle una breve mirada, eso delataría mi inquietud por el tema que había sacado Rosalie y yo no estaba preparada aún para compartir esa parte de mi vida con él.

-No te preocupes por eso Rose, Edward ya se está encargando de todo. – Y al decirlo me sentí satisfecha, optimista... e incluso orgullosa. Y esa vez miré a Edward, pero con una sonrisa suave y agradecida que él supo recompensar con un sugerente movimiento de una de las comisuras de sus labios.

-¿El Gran Hombre? Pues me alegro de que haga algo más que follarte y desaparecerte del mapa. – Y ese sugerente movimiento de la comisura de sus labios, se transformó en una severa línea al frente de una mandíbula apretada con fuerza.

-¡Rose! – Maldita sea… tenía que haberle advertido que estaba hablando por el manos libre y que Edward estaba escuchando. Pero ya era tarde, si se lo decía o se moría de vergüenza, o decidía darle una charla a Edward... Me inclinaba por esto último, así que intenté un movimiento de distracción.

-Por cierto… ¿Y Emmett? ¿Has seguido viéndolo? – Evité mirar a Edward que resoplaba nervioso a mi lado.

-¡Oh, Dios mío…! Ya lo creo que he seguido viéndolo… Y más que lo voy a ver de ahora en adelante. Ese hombre es insaciable Bella. – Levanté las cejas, con Rosalie era totalmente imposible mantener una conversación "correcta" según el criterio de Edward fuera del dormitorio.

-¡Vaya! Pues me alegro mucho por ti, ya me contarás entonces. –

-Sí que tengo cosas que contarte, pero quiero hacerlo delante de un buen plato de pasta y una botella de vino. Esta semana tenemos que quedar y no pienso aceptar un "no" por respuesta o alguna otra excusa. Así que ve preparando mentalmente al "Gran Hombre", ya follarás con él cuando vuelvas medio borracha. – ¡Genial! ¡Muchas gracias Rosalie "la sutileza en persona" Hale…! Esa desafortunada frase me iba a complicar mucho más, la ya de por sí difícil tarea de convencer a Edward.

-Eeemmm… Bueno, ya hablaremos de eso. Rose, ahora tengo que dejarte, ya nos llamamos esta semana. – Era lo más inteligente, Rose no hacía más que complicarme las cosas con Edward cada vez que abría la boca.

-Está bien, está bien… no soporto que me des largas. Pero no vas a librarte de esa comida y si te pones terca, soy muy capaz de presentarme dónde quiera que vivas con Cullen y sentarme a la mesa hasta que me des de comer y hablemos. – ¿Era un gruñido lo que había salido del pecho de Edward? ¡Ay, joder!

-Lo tomaré como una seria advertencia. –

-Tómalo como una seria amenaza. Mañana te llamaré para concretar el plan. –

-De acuerdo Rose, mañana hablamos entonces. –

Desde que Rosalie había pronunciado esa inoportuna frase, yo había hecho un enorme esfuerzo para ignorar la tensión que emanaba de Edward y lo había conseguido en parte evitando mirarlo, pero ya no pude resistirme más cuando escuché el corto y potente gruñido que surgió de su pecho. No era una sorpresa que no le gustasen los planes de Rose… Tendría que tener mucho tacto cuando le plantease el asunto…

Parecía enfadado, tenía la mandíbula firmemente cerrada y le palpitaba un músculo en la sien, los ojos fijos en el frente y el ceño fruncido con determinación.

-Rosalie… sólo está preocupada y… y me echa de menos... –

-Ya hablaremos de eso. – Al acercarnos a la enorme verja de hierro que aislaba a la Guarida del resto del mundo, el guardia de seguridad la abrió para que pasásemos y avanzamos por el camino hasta llegar a la casa. Aparqué el coche en la plaza del garaje tras el Volvo y sonreí satisfecha de mí misma porque no lo había arañado al estrenarlo.

-Esta mañana Esme y Carlisle hubiesen querido ir a casa a verte y asegurarse de que estabas bien, pero les pedí que no lo hiciesen porque todavía no lo sabías y yo necesitaba tiempo antes de poder decírtelo. Aún así Esme se aseguró de que te hiciese llegar su más firme e incondicional apoyo. – La voz de Edward llenó el habitáculo del coche y tenía un tono como de disculpa, seguramente se sentía mal por no habérmelo dicho antes.

-Gracias Edward, es muy importante para mí contar con ellos. Gracias por decírmelo. – Su ceño fruncido me confirmó mi sospecha. Salimos y entramos en el recibidor de la casa tomados de la mano.

-Quería que supieses que todo tu entorno te apoya, no estás sola en esto. – Me acarició la mejilla con el dorso de sus dedos. – Ahora tengo que solucionar algunos asuntos. ¿Por qué no vas a dar un paseo por el jardín o buscas un nuevo libro en la biblioteca? –

-Me apetece un poco de aire fresco, estaré en el jardín. – Tenía que escribirle a mi madre para contarle lo de la noticia en el periódico, pero no quería hacerlo desde el ordenador… Resultaría extremadamente fácil caer en la tentación de volver a abrir la infame noticia y terminar de leerla. Y le había prometido a Edward que no lo haría… No faltaría a mi palabra.

-Luego te busco. – Me dio un breve beso en los labios y se giró sobre sus talones para entrar en el Sancta Sanctorum que era su estudio.

Crucé por el salón para dirigirme al jardín por una de las enormes puertas de cristal. Respiré el aire puro y me dispuse a disfrutar de la vista y el preciado momento a solas. Los días se acortaban cada vez con más rapidez y pronto comenzaría a caer la tarde. Estaba junto a la piscina exterior y desde allí un sendero de planas piedras amarillentas descendía suavemente hacia el jardín compuesto de grandes extensiones de césped bien cuidado, árboles de todos los tamaños formas y colores que componían una imagen bien equilibrada. Distintos grupos de arbustos bajos y plantas de flor completaban el paisaje. La mano de un paisajista debía estar detrás de toda esa maravilla. Y la de Edward tratando de ordenar y someter a la naturaleza concluí con cierta ironía.

Busqué mi teléfono en el bolsillo de la cazadora y me dispuse a escribirle a mi madre para contarle todo el revuelo que se había organizado. Me concentré en plasmar con cierta frialdad un resumen de la noticia, las medidas que Edward había puesto en marcha para conseguir una disculpa y le advertí sobre la posibilidad de que nuestro beso estuviese circulando por la red en breve. Pospuse mi estado de ánimo para el final con el único propósito de dejarle algo de tranquilidad. Yo me encontraba bien, fuerte y apoyada por todo el mundo que me importaba. El resto se podían ir al carajo. O al menos de eso trataba de convencerme con una insistencia que rayaba en lo obsesivo.

Por un momento me ardieron los dedos de ganas de buscar desde el teléfono el puñetero artículo y terminar de leerlo, pero me contuve apelando a todo mi auto control y recordando la promesa que le había hecho a Edward. Pero… no había prometido nada acerca de buscar algún video en la red sobre nosotros… No… no le habría dado tiempo a nadie a colgarlo, acababa de pasar, era demasiado pronto…

Antes de que mi cerebro lo hubiese podido procesar, me sorprendí buscando con dedos tremendamente ágiles, algún video sobre nosotros. Y pude constatar para mi asombro, que la red ya estaba inundada con nuestro beso en el restaurante captado desde todos los ángulos…

El estómago me dio un vuelco por lo impresionada que eso me dejó, pero no pude evitar una sonrisa, al comprobar lo maravillosamente romántico que había sido todo. Incluso visto desde fuera. Edward se inclinaba sobre mí y yo me perdía entre sus brazos, para fundirnos en un beso con los ojos cerrados y el corazón entregado, luego una asombrosa mirada de Edward dirigida a mí y después sacándome de aquel restaurante de la mano. ¡Incluso le habían puesto música!

Cerré el buscador con una sonrisa emocionada. Era tan extraño vernos desde fuera…

Cuando terminé, la luz roja que me alertaba de un nuevo mensaje de correo parpadeaba. Me apresuré a abrirlo, siendo consciente de que a mi madre no le habría dado tiempo a responderme y que era muy probable que tardase incluso algunos días en ver mi correo…

¡Alice! ¡Qué sorpresa! ¿Se habría enterado ya? ¿Se lo habría contado Rose?

No, constaté con alivio y una apabullante alegría me invadió, nada más leer las breves frases que componían el correo.

_Mañana volvemos a casa. Te llamaré en el mismo momento en el que pongamos los pies en el aeropuerto. ¡Qué ganas tengo de abrazarte!_

_Hasta mañana._

_Alice._

¡Alice vuelve! ¡Qué inesperada alegría! Me había dicho que volvería por unos días, pero no la esperaba tan pronto. Esto había que celebrarlo, la comida con Rose se volvió mucho más atractiva de lo que ya era, teniendo en cuenta que volveríamos a estar las tres juntas.

Tenía que conseguir que Edward me permitiese ir a esa comida. Y si no le gustaba la idea, ya vería cómo lo hacía, pero no quería perderme el reencuentro con Alice por nada del mundo. Quizás si las cosas se ponían realmente mal, Edward me permitiese organizar la comida aquí en casa, algo pequeño… Quizás ante esa posibilidad prefiriese que fuese a esa comida… Sonreí con malicia al imaginarme lo que pasaría por su cabeza si se lo llegaba a pedir.

Lo cierto era que el cambio que se había producido en él después de nuestra conversación sobre los límites y su determinación en no agobiarme demasiado con sus exigencias, le daban una nueva e interesante perspectiva al asunto. Quizás si se lo planteaba con cuidado cuando llegase el momento… Él ya lo sabía, así que no le sorprendería… Y ya me había permitido ir a una cena al comienzo de nuestra relación…

En cambio muy distinto era eso de follar cuando llegase medio borracha… sobre todo por lo de medio borracha.

¡Ah! Pero ese día había sido perfecto dentro del caos. Lo que en un principio fue un tremendo golpe destinado a hacernos daño, se convirtió en algo que nos había fortalecido mucho más como pareja. Su forma de actuar había sido impecable, era justo lo que yo necesitaba. Cada gesto, cada caricia, cada palabra estaba destinada a consolarme, a cuidarme… Me había dado exactamente lo que yo necesitaba. Y ese beso en el restaurante… Y sus posibles consecuencias…

Al reflexionar sobre su comportamiento y su voluntad de complacerme y cuidarme, varias preguntas asaltaron mi mente.

¿Dónde quedaban sus necesidades?

¿Se sentía él satisfecho conmigo?

Sabía que me amaba, pero desde que volvió de Londres yo no había hecho otra cosa que marcar mis límites y él los había aceptado con total naturalidad. Incluso se mostró consternado cuando le confesé que en alguna ocasión, su castigo me había parecido injusto. Pero los castigos formaban parte de su forma de entender nuestra relación y yo los había aceptado porque entendía su necesidad de ellos. Incluso disfrutaba de la sensación de pertenencia que me producían y había ciertos azotes que me excitaban de verdad. Con el tema de los castigos ya no tenía ningún problema una vez establecidos los límites.

Pero su terrible y oscuro pasado… ¿Podría hacer yo que lo superase en cierta forma? ¿Consolarlo de alguna manera? Porque aunque él fuese fuerte tanto física como espiritualmente, era innegable que la marca de Aro estaba presente en su forma de entender la vida.

Más que fuerte era un hombre duro.

Esa certeza acarreó consigo algo completamente inesperado. Bajo esa dureza y fortaleza, tras esa aura poderosa e intimidante, Edward era un hombre que me amaba profundamente.

Y era la primera vez que amaba a alguien de la forma en la que me amaba a mí.

Mi amor por él era perfectamente comprensible. Yo no era la primera mujer que lo amaba, pero él sí que era el primer hombre al que yo amaba de verdad. Y yo era la primera mujer a la que él amaba. A pesar de las cicatrices de su alma, de sus carencias afectivas y del entorno violento y despiadado en el que había crecido.

A pesar de todo eso no era un hombre egoísta o mezquino, al contrario, era generoso y protector en exceso… Sólo se mostraba egoísta en lo que a mí se refería.

Tuve que apoyarme en la barandilla de madera junto al sendero por el que paseaba. De repente la certeza de las dimensiones de su amor por mí, me resultaron apabullantes, abrumadoras y casi angustiosas.

Podría hacerle daño con una facilidad asombrosa. Con la misma facilidad que él a mí. Sólo nos diferenciaría la forma de reaccionar, mientras que yo caería fulminada por el dolor insoportable de perderlo, él permanecería en pie, aparentemente estoico y entero, pero muerto por dentro. _"Dead man walking",_ un condenado que continuaría con su vida, con sus brillantes empresas, incluso con amantes que calentasen su cama. Pero su corazón sería siempre mío. Mío.

¿Era eso cierto? ¿O me estaba dejando llevar por lo que quería pensar? ¿Era su amor tan grande como yo lo sentía?

Rogué con toda mi alma no tener que descubrir jamás si mis conclusiones eran correctas o simples fantasías y absurdas suposiciones.

Enderecé la espalda e inspiré profundamente, los olores del jardín de la casa de Edward saturaron mi sentido del olfato. Era otoño y sólo quedaban los rosales tardíos florecidos, pero también olía a tierra húmeda y fértil, a madera, a hierba recién cortada, a… ¿Tabaco?

Giré la cabeza y descubrí a Edward que me miraba atentamente manteniéndose a una prudente distancia. Fumaba de pie de forma indolente, bajo la pérgola de rosales trepadores junto a la piscina exterior.

Tan jodidamente sexy y glorioso…

Inconscientemente eché hacia atrás los hombros y saludé con la mano. Él correspondió a mi saludo llevándose los dedos índice y corazón a la frente en un gesto entre burlón y militar, mientras que el puro humeaba perezoso entre los dedos de su otra mano. ¡Dios! ¡Cómo lo amaba! ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaría observándome?

Me abracé a mí misma ante un súbito escalofrío que me estremeció por completo. La tarde estaba cayendo y los tonos amarillos y rojizos de los arces canadienses del jardín parecían arder bajo la luz anaranjada del crepúsculo. Con una sonrisa emprendí el camino de vuelta por el sendero de piedras blancas cubiertas de líquenes que las volvían amarillentas, de nuevo hacia Edward.

Al aproximarme me percaté de que me esperaba con la cabeza inclinada y una sonrisa pequeña y canalla, sin perderse ni uno solo de mis movimientos mientras caminaba hacia la pérgola de rosales recién plantados que apenas comenzaban a trepar. Estaba disfrutando de alguna broma privada por la forma perversa y seductora en la que sonreía.

Y abrió los brazos… ¡Maldita sea! No hacía falta esa invitación, yo iba deseando llegar, pero como lo hizo de todas formas, apresuré mis pasos sobre el sendero hasta llegar a él y perderme en su delicioso abrazo.

-Hola Dorothy. Me alegra comprobar que has seguido el camino de baldosas amarillas hasta llegar a mí. – Hundí la nariz en su cuello e inspiré profundamente, su aroma era el mejor del mundo y el humo del tabaco le añadía un matiz diferente que encajaba perfectamente en la armonía que formaban los otros.

-El Mago de Oz, supongo. – Soltó una breve risa que sacudió ligeramente su pecho y aproveché para acariciárselo sobre el jersey. Pasé la punta de mi nariz por su elegante cuello cubierto por la barba de dos días tan habitual en él los domingos. Nunca se afeitaba los fines de semana a menos que fuese completamente necesario y yo adoraba esos pequeños gestos de pereza en el siempre estricto Edward Cullen.

-No te rías, es una buena comparación, Seattle es conocida como la "Ciudad Esmeralda" y tú eres el Puto Amo de todo esto. – Dejó un suave beso sobre mi cabeza y estrechó su abrazo en torno a mi cintura.

-Esa sucia boca… No estoy seguro de ser el Mago de Oz, quizás sea el Hombre de Hojalata. – No… Otra vez el triste Edward no, no esta tarde.

-Señor Cullen, como vuelva a insinuar de nuevo que no tiene corazón, esperaré a que se duerma y créame, algún día lo hará, para atizarle un buen directo a la mandíbula. – Me alzó la barbilla con dos dedos y desplegó su sonrisa torcida aflojarodillas, acompañada en esta ocasión de una ceja levantada. Tuve que tragar en seco ante mi atrevimiento y esa gloriosa visión.

-Definitivamente Rosalie Hale no es una buena influencia. Eso ha sonado peligroso. – El tono burlón de su voz me indicó que estaba haciendo bien mi trabajo y el brillo de sus ojos fue la confirmación que necesitaba.

-Harías bien en tomar en cuenta mis palabras. Yo no amenazo en vano. – Conseguí decir a pesar de sentirme fascinada por su gesto arrogante.

-Está bien, entonces seré el Mago de Oz… Pero me sobra la Z. – Mis músculos vaginales se estremecieron de pura anticipación y mi sexo se humedeció ante sus palabras roncas y cargadas de erotismo. "Historia de O" fue uno de los primeros libros "prohibidos" que leí en el último año de instituto. Algún día tendría que pararme a reflexionar seriamente sobre esas inquietudes en la adolescencia y la forma tan rápida en la que acepté la extraña propuesta de Edward.

-Tengo noticias. – Esa sentencia cortó de raíz el hilo de mis pensamientos y enfoqué toda mi atención en él, que se alejó algunos pasos y dio una profunda calada a su habano con la vista perdida en los arces en llamas.

-¿Buenas o malas? Si son malas no estoy segura de querer saberlas. – Me crucé de brazos en un gesto instintivo para protegerme Y él se giró para mirarme con una sonrisa y la mano izquierda en el bolsillo de su pantalón.

-Mentirosa… Son buenas, parece ser que ante la amenaza de una demanda, el periódico ha aceptado publicar una disculpa. Lo harán en la edición de mañana. – El alivio que sentí casi hace que me sentase en el suelo.

-Me alegro de que no tengas que llegar más lejos. – Edward estrechó los ojos e hizo una mueca con su boca como si estuviese contrariado.

-Porque no vas a llegar a demandarlos… ¿Verdad? Es decir, van a pedir disculpas… Eso debería bastar. – Asintió brevemente con la cabeza.

-Además del artículo del otro periodista desmintiendo con datos fehacientes la historia de Tanya. – ¡Claro! El poderoso Edward Cullen no se conforma con una simple disculpa, tiene que hacer oír su opinión. Y yo lo entendí perfectamente, se trataba de nosotros… pero aún así…

-Por favor, por favor… dejemos las cosas como están. No me hace nada feliz aparecer en la prensa, ni a mi familia tampoco. – Entonces me lanzó su famosa mirada de advertencia que me disuadió de ir más lejos, pero que suavizó casi inmediatamente. Suspiró y volvió a mirar al horizonte.

-De momento dejaremos las cosas así. Pero ya estamos en Youtube besándonos, así que mañana habrá más noticias, luego moveré algunos hilos para que nos vuelvan a dejar en paz y todo esto habrá terminado. – Ya, ya sabía lo del video, pero hice como si no lo supiese… Él tampoco se sentía muy feliz con todo ese revuelo en la prensa. Suspiré relativamente aliviada. Me preguntaba… ¿Qué hilos movería?

-Estás fumando… ¿Vas a decirme que has hecho un buen negocio comprando un periódico? – Me acerqué a su lado procurando que los tacones no se hundiesen demasiado en el césped y miré también hacia el oeste y el maravilloso espectáculo del crepúsculo.

-No, no de momento. Esta semana firmaré el acuerdo que fui a negociar a Londres. – Ese inesperado cambio de dirección me gustó, quería alejarme todo lo posible del tema del día.

-¿Una nueva empresa? – Hizo un gesto vago con la cabeza.

-Una participación en una buena empresa. – Sonreí y por un momento me perdí en su perfil recortado contra la luz de la tarde. Ya era hora de hacerle saber mi… digamos disponibilidad.

-Edward... – Su nombre escapó en un suave susurro que él supo interpretar a la perfección. Llevé las manos a mi espalda y comencé a juguetear con la pulsera. Inspiró despacio, alzó la cabeza y la giró despacio en mi dirección. El brillo de sus ojos era indescriptible, dejaba entrever el deseo y la satisfacción por lo que seguramente sabía que iba a escuchar.

-¿Sí, señorita Swan? – La electricidad entre los dos cambió la atmósfera, creció y se expandió a nuestro alrededor. Me mordí el labio y sostuve su mirada como presa de un hechizo.

-Estoy lista para recibir mi castigo… Cuando decida que quiere imponérmelo, Señor. – Y al pronunciar esas palabras, algo me impulsó a bajar la mirada para inmediatamente después, volver a lanzarle un breve vistazo para ver su reacción y bajarlos de nuevo. Sin pretenderlo resultó ser un gesto bastante coqueto. Edward expiró lentamente y me alzó la cara con un leve gesto de su dedo índice.

-¿Estás segura? – Sus ojos entornados y su gesto serio le daban una imagen que me dejaba sin aliento. Asentí despacio y me dispuse a hablarle al hombre que amaba con toda mi alma.

-Sí. Hoy me has demostrado el verdadero significado de la entrega con tu actitud. Me has dado justo lo que necesitaba de ti. Y quiero devolverte la… abnegación que me has ofrecido. Quiero darte lo que necesitas de la misma forma en la que tú me lo das a mí. – Una sombra cruzó por sus ojos y los endureció.

-¿Es ésta tu forma de vengarte de Tanya? – ¿Qué? Parpadeé confusa por unos instantes. ¿A qué venía eso? Inseguridades… desconfianza… protegerse de posibles manipulaciones… Esas palabras acudieron a mi mente con asombrosa rapidez. Todas son heridas de su pasado, cicatrices del Club de la Lucha que ya conocía… Alargué la mano y le acaricié la mandíbula con el dorso de los dedos, disfrutando del tacto de su suave barba.

-Ni siquiera había pensado en ella. Yo pensaba en ti y en mí. En lo que necesitamos y en la voluntad de ambos de satisfacer esas necesidades. – Edward sopesó mi respuesta con los ojos todavía severos. Ese fue mi turno para cruzarme de brazos, mirarlo directamente a los ojos y afirmar mi postura.

-He aprendido una valiosa lección que no olvidaré, no volveré a enfrentarme directamente a Tanya, yo tengo mucho más que perder que ella. Así que me dedicaré a ignorarla todo lo que pueda, estoy convencida de que eso le molestará mas. – En eso consistiría todo mi plan de venganza, pero una incómoda vocecita me recordaba que esa actitud tan digna era muy fácil de adoptar, cuando se tenía a Edward Cullen dispuesto a hacer que los responsables mordiesen el polvo. ¡Al diablo! Ese era mi privilegio. Sus ojos se suavizaron y sonrieron un poco, a la vez que sus labios.

-Chica lista… Iba a decirte que era eso lo que tenías que hacer, pero compruebo maravillado, que una vez más te adelantas a mis deseos. – Algo estalló en mi pecho y me reconfortó, detonado por el tono de admiración de sus palabras.

-Quiero que disfrutes de lo que te ofrezco y no pienses en nadie más que en mí. – Ese era mi Puto Amo, arrogante, exigente e insoportablemente sexy.

-¿En nadie más? – No pude evitar la pregunta y mi sonrisa llenas de ironía.

-En nadie más, al menos esta tarde. Espérame en el Cuarto de Juegos. – Me soltó un azote y me dirigí nerviosa, excitada y contenta hacia el Moulin Rouge, dispuesta a aceptar mi castigo con una ventaja en esa ocasión, ya sabía que no habría azotes.

Me detuve en la puerta cuando me di cuenta de lo que significaba exactamente eso. Si mi castigo por desobedecerlo no consistiría en unos azotes, entonces… ¡Joder! Me castigaría con el deseo… Y en eso era un puto maestro… Y yo su aventajada alumna, así que en vez de temer el placer y la negación del orgasmo, decidí que disfrutaría cada segundo de esa deliciosa tortura y así quizás acabase obteniendo uno.

Entré en esa decadente habitación pensada para el placer y comprobé horrorizada que las sábanas estaban revueltas desde el día anterior. Corrí a extenderlas agradecida de tener algo que hacer en vez de morirme de los nervios esperando a que Edward entrase por la puerta. Jamás hice una cama con más rapidez que entonces. No había recordado que estábamos solos los fines de semana. Y la cama del dormitorio se encontraría en el mismo estado… ¿Tendría tiempo de ir a hacerla? ¿Se enfadaría Edward por ese olvido? ¿Pensaría que soy desordenada?

Estaba a los pies de la cama, alisando con las manos las últimas arrugas para dejarla perfecta, cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe y yo dejé sobresaltada lo que estaba haciendo, para enderezarme y esperar a que Edward terminase de entrar.

-No pretendo de ti que hagas el trabajo de Claire. – Había cierto reproche en el tono de su voz.

-No me importa hacer la cama y no soporto acostarme en una deshecha. – Contesté en un susurro.

-¿Quién te ha dicho que vas a acostarte en una cama, Isabella? – La sonrisa impresa en sus palabras me animó a levantar la vista y dedicarle una pequeña y cómplice que él correspondió con otra torcida y endiabladamente sexy.

-Quítate las medias y cálzate estos zapatos. – Dejó sobre el banco de terciopelo púrpura con algo de ceremonia, unas sandalias de charol rojo brillante y tacón alto, cerradas al tobillo con una pequeña correa de Jimmy Choo. – Qué sería de Dorothy sin sus zapatos de rubíes... – Esa sonrisa perversa… siempre llevaba todo a un nuevo nivel de deseo y excitación.

Me bajé de los Prada, me senté para quitarme las medias y me calcé esos otros bajo su atenta mirada. Cuando volví a ponerme en pie, Edward se acercó y comenzó a quitarme la camiseta que dobló y dejó sobre la pequeña plataforma que elevaba la Vertical Pole, donde yo había dejado mi chaqueta cuando entré… Que pensaba yo que habría que inaugurarla algún día de estos…

Sentía cómo la ansiedad recorría cada rincón de mi cuerpo y la anticipación me encendía de forma inexorable. La boca seca, el corazón golpeando fuerte contra el pecho, el calor en mi centro… Todas sensaciones familiares y bien recibidas.

-Me gustan las faldas de vuelo que se levantan fácilmente. – Se había situado a mi espalda y comenzó a levantar mi falda con movimientos lentos de sus dedos, dejando cada vez más piel descubierta. El leve roce de sus yemas en mis muslos mandaba electrizantes escalofríos a mi espalda y su voz ronca y susurrante actuaba como chocolate caliente justo hacia abajo, por mi vientre hasta mi sexo y el interior de mis muslos.

Hasta que sus dedos ansiosos y expertos llegaron a él sobre el delicado encaje de las braguitas. Tanteando… Provocando… Suaves roces sobre la ardiente piel apenas cubierta… La humedad… La pulsión del deseo… Su dura erección presionando sobre mis nalgas… La respiración entrecortada… Y la súbita ausencia de sus manos.

¡Mierda! Ya empezó mi castigo. Pero me consolé rápidamente cuando esos mismos dedos desabrocharon mi sujetador con su habitual habilidad, que contrastaba con la lentitud con la que descubrió mis pechos y lo retiró por completo de mi piel, para acunarlos con deseo mal contenido. A continuación sus dedos volvieron a mi espalda y bajaron perezosamente por mi columna hasta llegar a la cinturilla de mi falda, que pocos segundos después caía al suelo. Yo permanecí con mis brazos a los costados, justo cómo a él le gustaba, luchando contra el impulso de enredar mis dedos en cualquier parte de su cuerpo, ya a esas alturas no era exigente, cualquier zona sería perfecta.

Cuando metió los dedos en los costados de mis braguitas y las deslizó despacio por mis piernas abajo, me quedé completamente desnuda y sin saber qué hacer por un breve espacio de tiempo, acepté su mano que me guiaba hasta el banco, siendo consciente de que Edward observaba cada uno de mis gestos con la mandíbula firmemente cerrada y su aura dominante espesando el aire de la habitación. Yo ni siquiera veía por dónde caminaba, sólo podía mirar esos ojos oscurecidos por el deseo y el amor que había tras ellos.

-Arrodíllate. –

Obedecí sin dudar y me arrodillé sobre el banco púrpura. Entonces Edward me sujetó la barbilla y me orientó la cara hacia la puerta cerrada que también estaba cubierta de espejos, al igual que toda esa pared.

Entonces pude ver nuestro reflejo en el espejo. Por primera vez pude ver mi actitud y la de Edward. A nosotros rodeados de ese escenario pensado para el sexo, el placer y la entrega.

-Mírate y comprueba por ti misma lo increíblemente perfecta que eres. –

Siempre había evitado lanzar el más mínimo vistazo a esa temible pared de espejos, por la sencilla razón de que no sabía si lo que viese reflejado en ella me gustaría o no. Antes no estaba segura de querer verlo, pero en ese momento supe a lo que se refería Edward. No sabía si era perfecta o no, pero quería ver lo que él veía. Quería grabar en mi retina nuestros cuerpos y la forma en la que Edward me conducía por ese mundo de enloquecedor placer.

Edward estaba situado a mi espalda y miraba directamente a mis ojos en el espejo. Su mano derecha se cerró con exquisita delicadeza sobre mi nuca, para seguir su camino hacia la línea del cuello hacia abajo, hasta que se cerró de forma posesiva, pero suave sobre mi pecho derecho para acariciarlo y volver a abandonarlo con un sugerente roce sobre el pezón.

-No te muevas preciosa. –

Me quedé inmóvil, con la espalda recta y la incertidumbre de lo que pretendía hacer conmigo ardiendo en mi pecho… y algo más abajo también, para qué negarlo.

Me concentré en mi imagen, tenía los pómulos ruborizados, los labios más rojos de lo que solía, los ojos brillando de deseo y la piel del cuerpo muy blanca en contraste con los oscuros e intensos colores que componían esa habitación. Desvié la mirada cuando escuché cómo Edward abría un cajón y sacaba de él algo enrollado rojo y brillante. Lo reconocí inmediatamente, eran tiras de seda roja, iguales a la que usó la primera vez que ató mis manos. Mi vientre se contrajo al evocar las maravillosas sensaciones que provocaban las ataduras de seda sobre mi piel.

Se acercó como el depredador que era, con movimientos felinos y elegantes que no hicieron más que aumentar mi grado de excitación. Sentía arder los pezones y comenzaba a luchar contra la necesidad de juntar mis muslos para buscar algo de fricción que calmase mis ansias.

-Separa más las piernas. – Se había situado a mi lado y desenrollaba una enorme tira y otra bastante más pequeña. Obedecí a su voz firme, autoritaria y suave, llevando mis rodillas casi hasta los extremos del banco.

-Voy a atarte Isabella. Pero a diferencia de las anteriores veces, no sólo será para limitar tus movimientos. Quiero que aprendas que existe una paradoja en toda la vida que llevamos y es que es necesaria mucha disciplina para ser realmente libres. –

-Voy a utilizar una técnica oriental llamada Shibari. Según la forma de pensar en oriente, estamos conectados mediante hilos invisibles a otras personas. – Se quitó el jersey y comenzó a desabrocharse la camisa, abriendo cada botón de forma lenta y seductora. ¡Oh, Dios! Era superior a mis fuerzas observar cómo se desnudaba para mí. No tenía ni idea de lo que era el Shibari, pero estaba ansiosa por descubrirlo.

-¿Crees en el destino Isabella? – No supe qué contestar y permanecí en silencio. – Yo antes no lo hacía, hasta que te vi por primera vez y más adelante pude razonar lo que provocaste en mí con una sola mirada. Nuestro destino estaba atado desde antes de conocernos, con esta técnica sólo hago visibles los lazos que nos unen. Tejeré en tu cuerpo el mapa de mi amor. Y luego te amaré. – En mi vientre una violenta convulsión me obligó a cerrar los ojos unos segundos. Edward me alzó la cara con sus dedos y me obligué a abrirlos para mirarlo. Sus ojos me advirtieron de que lo decía completamente en serio, así que me concentré en ignorar las apremiantes necesidades de mi cuerpo y prestar toda mi atención en sus palabras.

-Es la materialización de mi forma de amarte. Restrinjo tus movimientos, tu libertad, con el único propósito de someterte y atarte a mí. – No estaba segura de entender a dónde quería llegar, yo esperaba un castigo, no una declaración.

-¿Ese será mi… castigo? –

-Así es. Es un castigo porque descubrirás que ya no existes como entidad propia… Al igual que yo he dejado de existir. Ahora somos nosotros, dos partes diferentes de la misma maravilla que es nuestra relación. Nuestro amor. – El estómago se me encogió ante sus palabras y sentí mis ojos anegarse en lágrimas… Edward…

-¿Estás preparada? – Su tono había vuelto a ser dominante aunque suave. Inspiré profundamente y me preparé para mi entrega total y absoluta a ese hombre, que según sus propias palabras, era mi otra mitad.

-Sí. – Edward asintió satisfecho y se quitó la camisa, desnudando su hermoso torso ante mí.

-Comenzaré por atar tus piernas para que no puedas golpear los talones de estos zapatos de rubíes, de lo contrario volverías a casa… Y yo te perdería de nuevo. – Sus dedos me acariciaban los hombros desnudos. Sonreí abiertamente ante su comentario, nada en el mundo lograría que yo me separase de él de forma voluntaria.

Se arrodilló junto a mí y enrolló la tira de seda bajo mis rodillas con varias vueltas, presionando lo justo y sin forzar mi piel, hizo un firme nudo y pasó el otro extremo bajo el banco, antes de levantarse me lanzó una mirada insoportablemente sexy y me dejó un beso con la boca abierta sobre el muslo, se levantó, se colocó al otro lado y repitió los mismos movimientos para inmovilizar mi otra pierna.

Yo observaba sus hábiles movimientos de cerca, sin perder detalle de cómo la seda envolvía mi piel, evitando que me moviese a la vez que la iba adornando de un modo extraño, cómo sus dedos acariciaban allí por dónde pasaban… No pude evitarlo, fue superior a mí y en un momento que sus ojos se alzaron de su trabajo para encontrarse con los míos, mi mano adquirió vida propia y se hundió en su suave y sedoso cabello.

-Tks, tks, tks… Niña mala… Ya conoces las normas. – Estrechó los ojos mientras me decía esto, yo aparté mi mano y dejé las dos sobre mis muslos, sin saber qué hacer realmente con ellas. Cuando Edward terminó de atar mis piernas separadas, se levantó con la agilidad de un gato y me soltó un sonoro azote que no dejaba de ser juguetón y amenazante al mismo tiempo. Di un respingo por lo inesperado y ahogué un pequeño grito bajo su sonrisa canalla.

-Esto no vas a necesitarlo… Por el momento. – Alcanzó el cierre de la cadena alrededor de la cadera y la retiró suavemente para dejarla sobre mi ropa.

-Ahora que sé que no vas a ir a ninguna parte, voy a comenzar la parte más interesante. Concéntrate en las sensaciones y recuerda tu apellido. – Asentí con la anticipación prendiendo todo mi cuerpo.

Edward alcanzó la otra tira de seda roja, la de mayor tamaño, bastante más estrecha y la dobló a la mitad. Puso esa parte sobre mi nuca y dejó que los extremos colgasen entre mis senos. A continuación hizo tres nudos a lo largo de mi torso, el primero sobre mis pechos, el segundo bajo ellos y el tercero por encima de mi ombligo. Yo permanecía quieta y atenta a cualquier sensación que mi cuerpo mandase a mi cerebro, mientras que Edward estaba concentrado en mi cuerpo y las cintas de seda. Y me sentí halagada.

A continuación sus ojos se fundieron con los míos y entendí perfectamente sus palabras anteriores. El amor y la entrega nos convertían en uno solo.

-Tu castigo será el placer de la entrega, Isabella. – Parpadeé atónita. – No lo subestimes, es un castigo porque amarás tanto esa sensación como yo la de posesión. Y será recíproca. Sólo yo podré darte exactamente lo que necesitas… Sólo tú podrás darme exactamente lo que necesito. –

Arrodillado delante de mí, acarició mis labios con el pulgar y yo no me atreví a moverme, sobrecogida por lo profundo de sus palabras y la intensidad de su mirada, deslizó sus dedos por mi piel y acunó mis pechos con ambas manos, endureciendo mis pezones aún más de lo que ya estaban y haciéndome constatar una vez más, que los pezones y el clítoris estaban conectados de alguna manera.

Cerré los ojos, dejé caer la cabeza hacia atrás y un profundo y lento suspiro escapó de mis labios. Entonces noté cómo Edward tensaba las cintas por una leve presión en la nuca y… ¡Oh, Dios! Separó mis labios vaginales para acariciar mi clítoris con la presión justa para volverme loca. Su respiración se volvió pesada y la mía errática. Señoras y Señores, abróchense los cinturones, vamos a despegar en breve.

Cuando la humedad de mi sexo daba una descripción bastante detallada de lo que mis músculos vaginales comenzaban a sentir, sus dedos fueron sustituidos por las finas cintas que pasó hacia atrás, entre mis nalgas y hasta la parte que quedaba en mi nuca entrelazándola para volver a dejarla caer por la espalda.

-Las manos sobre la cabeza. – Obedecí y aproveché para arquear la espalda, esos espejos me estaban desinhibiendo a una velocidad asombrosa.

Se levantó y comenzó a trabajar entrelazando las cintas en mi espalda. Yo seguía sus movimientos a través del espejo, sin perder detalle de la fascinante e increíblemente erótica imagen que proyectábamos. ¡Dios…! Todo era tan sexy… tan caliente… Me sentía húmeda y lasciva, deseada y deseosa por complacer al Puto Amo. "…_te enseñaré a satisfacer todos mis deseos, todas mis perversiones…_" La frase que me dijo en la cabaña resonaba con fuerza en mi cabeza… Sí, señor… Era la respuesta a esa frase.

Llevó las tiras hacia delante, entrelazándolas sobre mis pechos, de nuevo hacia atrás, de vuelta adelante bajo los senos en esta ocasión, dejándolos enmarcados, resaltados pero sin presionarlos, de nuevo hacia la espalda y hasta la parte superior de mis muslos, a los que rodeó con un par de vueltas.

Acto seguido tomó mis manos entre las suyas y las llevó hasta la parte trasera de mi cabeza, detrás de mis hombros, las aseguró con los extremos que pasaban por mis muslos, ató cada mano por separado con cada uno de los extremos para finalmente unirlas.

Así quedé atada por las deliciosas tiras de seda. Eso era el Shibari. O al menos parte de él.

-¿Cómo te sientes? – Su profunda voz rompió el silencio en el que había tejido esa compleja maraña de nudos y cintas sobre mi cuerpo. Me tomé unos segundos para tomar conciencia de cómo me sentía realmente y me di cuenta de que cada mínimo movimiento de mi cuerpo, tensaba las cintas que lo envolvían de tal forma, que el subir y bajar del pecho propio de la respiración, provocaban una suave fricción sobre mi clítoris, cada mínimo movimiento de mis manos tensaban las cintas alrededor de los muslos y éstas a su vez las que rodeaban mis pechos. Todo mi cuerpo estaba conectado de una forma totalmente nueva e inesperada.

-Abrumada. – Conseguí decir en un susurro estrangulado. Edward asintió de forma solemne y dedicó unos instantes a mirarme desde todos los ángulos, dando vueltas a mí alrededor, como un león que acosa a su presa o como un artista que observa su obra recién terminada. No supe por cuál decidirme.

-Esto sólo acaba de empezar. Apenas has comenzado a sentir nada. –

Eso sonó como la promesa más deliciosa que jamás nadie hubiese escuchado. Furiosas mariposas atacaron mi estómago y todo mi cuerpo se estremeció de puro placer. Adoraba al Maestro de Ceremonias y el tiempo y la dedicación que empleaba en disfrutar de mi cuerpo… Y en hacerme disfrutar a mí también.

Otras veces adoraba a mi ex -presidiario que sentía hervir el deseo y no esperaba…

Pero sobretodo, adoraba a Edward. Y adoraba que él me amase.

Se arrodilló a mi espalda y el simple movimiento que su peso provocó sobre el banco, hizo que sintiese como miles de manos acariciando y sujetando todo mi cuerpo. Sus manos cubrieron mis pechos y comenzaron a acariciarlos con delicadeza y gestos sutiles, pellizcando despacio mis pezones, haciéndolos rodar entre sus dedos. Incliné la cabeza hacia atrás, dejando escapar un profundo gemido y Edward me besó de forma pasional y posesiva, mordiendo mis labios y bebiendo cada pequeño sonido que su toque experto provocaba en mi cuerpo.

_Tú estás aquí. Ah tú no huyes  
Tú me responderás hasta el último grito.  
Ovíllate a mi lado como si tuvieras miedo. _

Comenzó a susurrar sobre mis labios abiertos para él, al principio me costó reconocer los versos, pero cuando me di cuenta de que se trataba de un fragmento de uno de los Veinte Poemas de Amor y Una Canción Desesperada de Pablo Neruda, me convencí que el alma era algo tangible y material, porque supe exactamente dónde se encontraba por la peligrosa forma en la que vibró.

_Sin embargo alguna vez corrió una sombra extraña por tus ojos.  
Ahora, ahora también, pequeña, me traes madreselvas,  
y tienes hasta los senos perfumados. _

Se desplazó hasta situarse de rodillas en frente de mí y sus ojos hablaron mucho más alto y con mejor entonación que todos los poetas del mundo.

_Mientras el viento triste galopa matando mariposas  
yo te amo, y mi alegría muerde tu boca de ciruela.  
Cuanto te habrá dolido acostumbrarte a mí,  
a mi alma sola y salvaje, a mi nombre que todos ahuyentan. _

Continuó recorriendo mi cuerpo con dedos suaves y hambrientos a la vez, siguiendo los senderos que marcaba la seda sobre mis muslos hacia el interior, sobre el vientre, tirando con enloquecedora suavidad de la seda que ataba mi cuerpo y creando deliciosas tensiones que estimulaban los lugares correctos. Y sus palabras… Y sus ojos… Estaba tan excitada, tan lista para recibirlo…

_Hemos visto arder tantas veces el lucero besándonos los ojos  
y sobre nuestras cabezas destorcerse los crepúsculos en abanicos girantes.  
Mis palabras llovieron sobre ti acariciándote._

Con las puntas de sus dedos de pianista separó despacio las dos tiras que cubrían mi sexo y en ese momento temí lo que se acercaba. Si con suaves caricias y versos me tenía al borde del precipicio, cuando se empleara a fondo no sabía lo que sería de mí.

_Amé desde hace tiempo tu cuerpo de nácar soleado._

Esos dedos de pianista alcanzaron mi clítoris y no tuvieron compasión de mí. Trazaron círculos, presionaron, provocaron y arrasaron con la poca cordura que me quedaba. Comencé a jadear temblorosa, atada como estaba, sometida a su voluntad por la mía propia, en sus manos…

_Hasta te creo dueña del universo.  
Te traeré de las montañas flores alegres, copihues,  
avellanas oscuras, y cestas silvestres de besos_

Hubiese querido moverme, cerrar las piernas, retorcerme de placer… Pero solo pude gemir y luchar por no perderme ni un solo instante del enorme placer que me estaba proporcionando en todos los sentidos.

_.  
Quiero hacer contigo  
lo que la primavera hace con los cerezos. _

Su voz y entonación fueron creciendo a medida que mi vientre convulsionaba dolorosamente vacío. Necesitaba sentirlo dentro, que me llenase por completo, que colmase todas y cada una de mis necesidades.

-Por favor… Por favor. –

-Dilo... – El ritmo de sus dedos se incrementó hasta convertirse en una deliciosa tortura. – En voz alta. Y con respeto. –

-Por favor… Necesito sentirlo… Deme lo que necesito. –

-¡Dilo! – Sus dedos no entraban en mí, su aliento no permitía que pensase, el calor de mi centro crecía y se extendía arrasando todo a su paso… No podía más… No lo conseguiría, era demasiado.

-Fólleme… por favor… Fuerte. – Lo dije gimiendo, con la cabeza hacia atrás y los ojos cerrados, incapaz de reaccionar de otra forma que no fuese el completo abandono.

Entonces Edward apartó sus dedos de mi sexo y tuve ganas de llorar, pero hizo algo que produjo un sonido metálico y la curiosidad me obligó a abrir los ojos para ver cómo tenía una navaja en las manos y cortaba de un solo movimiento las tiras de seda que mantenían atadas mis rodillas al banco. Dejó caer la navaja sobre la alfombra y sus fuertes brazos suspendieron mi cuerpo en el aire como si no pesase nada. Fue una extraña sensación la de verme tan indefensa y en casi absoluta ingravidez por un segundo.

Después una vertiginosa sucesión de acontecimientos que empezó con mi cuerpo sobre la cama, Edward arrodillado entre mis piernas, sus dedos separando más las tiras que cubrían mi sexo para dejarlo completamente expuesto, sus pantalones abiertos, su enorme y amenazante erección dura y firme con una gruesa vena a lo largo, sus ojos oscuros relampagueando feroces sobre mí y la más deliciosa y delirante de las torturas, su polla tanteando mi empapada entrada y la enloquecedora sensación de sentirlo entrando en mi cuerpo de una fuerte y potente embestida que arrancó un grito de mi garganta.

El rugido de Edward al entrar en mí no fue nada comparado con la sensación tan apabullante que sentía en ese momento. Su glorioso cuerpo moviéndose de forma desesperada dentro del mío, mi total indefensión y entrega, su peso sobre mí, mis manos luchando contra las ataduras y provocando que el resto de mi cuerpo sintiese las deferentes tensiones que esos movimientos provocaban…

Mis traicioneros músculos vaginales comenzaron a convulsionar con fuerza alrededor de su polla. Estaba muy cerca, no podría detenerlo en esa ocasión. Pero no podía encontrar palabras, ni deseaba suplicar por mi liberación… No la quería. No quería que esa sensación terminase jamás.

-No. – Gruñó a través de sus dientes cerrados mientras que sus caderas golpeaban contra las mías con un ritmo inmisericorde, empujándome cada vez más cerca...

-No todavía. – Gruñidos.

No… aguantaré… lo haré por ti… y por mí

-Dame más. – Gemidos.

Sí… te daré más. Yo gemía y apretaba los dientes luchando por conservar la cabeza y que las potentes sensaciones de nuestros cuerpos no acabasen conmigo.

-Más. –

-Más. –

Jadeaba en mi oído con la voz oscura y rasgada. El ritmo de las embestidas de Edward se volvió errático, profundo, necesitado… como si pretendiese llegar al mismo paraíso a golpe de empujarse muy dentro de mi cuerpo. Como si la redención a todo lo que lo atormentaba estuviese en mi interior y pretendiese llegar de todas las formas posibles, de todas y cada una de las maneras a su alcance, física, espiritualmente…

Con los ojos húmedos por el placer, completamente abrumada por ese hombre que me había reclamado como suya desde el primer momento en el que me vio, ese que aseguraba que con una sola mirada mía había empezado a creer en el destino…

-Ahora. – Gruñó de forma agónica y mi cuerpo obedeció su orden siempre ansioso por complacerlo, él se enterró muy profundamente en mi vientre y su bramido llenó la habitación, mientras que yo acababa de ser condenada…

En medio del orgasmo más intenso que jamás había experimentado, con la sensación de estar cayendo al vacío y los ojos anegados en lágrimas de amor y felicidad que no quería dejar escapar, lo supe.

Supe que estaría dispuesta a morir por ese hombre.

* * *

*Suspiro*

Miles de gracias a: Sophia18, Naobi Chan, Ericastelo, Ninna Cullen, eydaf, jamlvg, camela, Poemusician, TataXOXO, elena robsten, , V, Nalee Masen, beakis, Belewyn, Irga, larosaderosas, Wilma Cullen, miss little lady, yukarito, Liyus-C, tolola, whit cullen, CindyLo, lanenisita, EmilioLT, anónimo, Yzza, alimago, fany cullenpattz, Paolastef, macel333, Niki Reyes, Lauri R, angie, claudi17, klaiva, Shaolyn, MELI8114, MaxiPau, silves, Giovanna, Nanita de Pattinson, Dreams Hunter, Ginegine, Libelula19, VictoriamarieHale, Aspasie29, Lucimell-Elysita, robsten-pattinson, , .Cullen, little Rock, MAGUIDECULLEN, CIPM, bellaliz, marivifc, Deathxrevenge, Vanina, JELI, Bite Me Sr. Cullen, angels46, aridkell12, yolabertay, zujeyane, Solemalbec, CcyTig, mar, lilivett, elpi, sandynin, Pacita Delitah Cullen, lEOna gUAraNI CUllEN SWan, cyndi-cullen, Sethaum, fanny alamillo, msteppa, carigt05, MixelintheDark, sachita1212, liduvina, milca-coy, , Berta, Gegargas, Kylie W, Verota, Cullen Vigo, Yudi, Gocha, NccM, L'Amelie, Danika20, CaroBell, galadrielcullen, MayCullen, Melo3m, Flor, madaswan, magymc, cutita, hinatapink, lauriss18, lizlee, AleCullen, Nere73, niita94, Libertad, Fran Cullen Masen, tlebd, Carmen Cullen-.i love fic, calalis, mirgru, catitacullen, Daniela y Giovanna. O.O... Soys asombrosas, me tenéis colorada y completamente abrumada por todas vuestras palabras, espero no decepcionaros nunca.

También miles de gracias a quienes me añaden a alertas y favoritos. Review=Preview

-angie y mar: lamento no haber podido mandaros el adelanto, pero si me mandáis el correo electrónico tal cual, FF lo borra, así que escribid arroba en vez de ponerla y separad la dirección.

Blog actualizado :)


	41. Chapter 41

Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a SM y la trama es mía. Es rated M, por lo que contiene vocabulario adulto y escenas que no son aptas para menores.

Tengo que expresar mi más sincero agradecimiento a mis fantásticas Betas Enichepi y Claudia (la Beta anteriormente conocida como Aex.) que hacen que mis palabras y mis ideas fluyan ordenadas y parezcan mejores.

Mi corazón y mis pensamientos para Japón y todas las personas que han pasado miedo estos días...

15 - Marzo - 2011

* * *

41.- Un fantasma del pasado.

Mi reciente orgasmo me había dejado en un estado similar al del completo e indolente abandono, en el que apenas podía darme cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo a mí alrededor y sólo me interesaba el abrumador estado de paz en el que me hallaba, así como las inusualmente lentas reacciones de Edward, que había desatado mis manos, pero que aún permanecía en mi interior y tumbado sobre mí aunque sin dejar que todo su peso cayese sobre mí cuerpo.

Despacio salió de mi vientre y sus labios volvieron a besarme sin prisas. Yo hice un verdadero esfuerzo porque mis ojos consiguiesen enfocar su perfecto rostro, una vez que rompió nuestro beso y corresponder a su sonrisa suave y satisfecha.

-¿Estás bien? –

-Creo que sí. – Conseguí decir con un hilo de voz y no muy segura de estar diciendo la verdad, ya que estaba ligeramente mareada. Edward desplegó su deslumbrante sonrisa torcida y pude ver algo de suficiencia en ella, que maldita sea, tenía motivos de sobra para sentirla…

-Lo has hecho muy bien, nena. Estoy realmente complacido. – Ensanché mi sonrisa ante su alarde de dominación al pronunciar la simple palabra "complacido".

-Adoro complacerlo, Señor. – Al pronunciar estas palabras, la alegría que sentía se transparentó con claridad en ellas y Edward supo captarla.

-Pequeña golfa manipuladora… – El tono burlón y su sonrisa me indicaron que él se encontraba igual de bien que yo. Cada vez me sentía más y más cómoda en ese papel que tenía en nuestros juegos sexuales y él cada vez parecía más suave y relajado.

Se levantó y me ayudó a ponerme de rodillas sobre la cama, comenzó a desatar con mucho cuidado las cintas de seda que envolvían mi cuerpo, mirando atentamente cada porción de piel descubierta, para asegurarse de que no había abrasiones ni roces. Suaves marcas rosadas cruzaban mi cuerpo dónde la seda me había restringido los movimientos, pero no me hacían daño. La pared de espejos volvió a ser mi aliada y disfruté de la escena de Edward desenvolviendo mi cuerpo casi con adoración.

-Estas suaves marcas desaparecerán en unos minutos. – Edward había terminado de retirar la seda y se permanecía de pie junto a la cama. Con una leve presión de su mano me indicó que me tumbase de nuevo y observó mi cuerpo tendido sobre las sábanas negras con ojos codiciosos, mientras que yo me esforzaba por ofrecerle una buena vista de mi cuerpo, con los brazos extendidos sobre mi cabeza y las piernas ligeramente flexionadas.

En ese momento tuve un déjà vu que me transportó a la Isla, al día de la fiesta de Carlisle y Esme cuando me observó con los mismos ojos y la misma postura, pero en una situación muy diferente. Parecía que en vez de unos meses, hubiese pasado una vida entera.

-Un nuevo tono de rosa que añadir a la lista. – Dijo siguiendo con la punta de su dedo índice, el dibujo sobre mi piel en la zona de los pechos con cierta fascinación.

-Sí… Rosa Posesión. – Dije en un murmullo, disfrutando de su toque sobre la sensible piel. Edward hizo relampaguear su sonrisa torcida, mi favorita y me miró con ojos perversos.

-Posesión… me gusta. Procura no dormirte, aún no he acabado contigo. – Y con esa promesa disfrazada de erótica amenaza vibrando en una sonrisa torcida, se giró sobre sus talones, ofreciéndome una inmejorable vista de su glorioso trasero cubierto por los pantalones que no se había quitado, colgando provocativamente de sus caderas, hasta que desapareció por la puerta del baño. Me estiré perezosa sobre las sábanas, sintiéndome jodidamente afortunada y siendo consciente de que mis huesos parecían tener la misma consistencia de una medusa. Escuché cómo abrió algún grifo e inmediatamente después volvió a entrar. Me quedé absorta en la musculatura de su abdomen y el triángulo invertido que se perdía en sus pantalones, me mordí el labio y lo miré de forma provocativa a los ojos para comprobar que lo que yo suponía que era una mirada provocativa, no tenía nada que hacer contra la suya.

-Estos fuera. Ya han servido a su propósito. – Me quitó los zapatos sujetándome con firmeza por el tobillo. Cada mínimo gesto suyo estaba revestido de algo dominante que ya había reconocido como parte de su naturaleza. Cuando mis zapatos cayeron al suelo, me alzó de la cama y me llevó en brazos hasta el baño, donde la gran bañera se iba llenado rápidamente.

Yo aproveché el breve trayecto para hundir mi nariz en su cuello y aspirar su aroma. Una vez en el baño me ayudó a entrar en la bañera como el perfecto caballero que podía llegar a ser cuando se lo proponía.

-Arrodíllate. – Le lancé una mirada traviesa a su sexo mientras me arrodillaba dentro del agua caliente. – No hagas eso, sé buena. Voy a darte un masaje. – Corté en seco el conato de puchero que estaba empezando a esbozar. La idea de que Edward me diese un masaje, por pequeño que fuese, me resultaba irresistible. Me sujeté la coleta alta en la que tenía recogido el pelo, en mi típico moño improvisado, mientras que observaba con ojos curiosos cómo Edward vertía aceite de masaje en sus manos, sin perder un solo detalle de mi pequeña lucha con mi cabello con los ojos entornados y los labios ligeramente entreabiertos.

-Me gusta cuando te recoges así el pelo... – Sonreí halagada y me ruboricé como una colegiala. – Pero lo prefiero suelto la mayoría del tiempo. – Me sonrió de forma perversa, como si estuviese maquinando algo en esa cabeza suya tan inquieta. Se había arrodillado en el suelo junto a la bañera y el aceite brillaba entre sus dedos. –Gírate. –

Hice lo que me dijo y sus manos recorrieron despacio mi espalda, deslizando sus dedos por las suaves marcas de la presión de la seda, que cada minuto que pasaba, se volvían más y más difusas. Comenzó por el cuello y fue bajando con movimientos lentos y sensuales, aplicando la fuerza justa para relajar toda la zona. Arriba y abajo, despacio, dibujando con sus dedos lo que primero trazó con la seda.

Yo cerré los ojos y me dejé cuidar por las manos mágicas de ese hombre, concentrada en sentirlas resbalándose por mi piel abajo. Sin pudor, sin vergüenza, sin nada que esconder… Conocía mi cuerpo mucho mejor que yo misma y lo cuidaba como si fuese algo precioso y delicado, al igual que me cuidaba también por dentro.

-Dime algo Isabella… ¿Cómo es que has captado mi broma sobre que me sobraba la Z? – Me tensé instintivamente, cómo si me hubiese sorprendido leyendo el puñetero libro. Sus manos habían ralentizado su trabajo sobre mi cuerpo y su pregunta me pilló por sorpresa. Nunca me acostumbraría a lo observador que era, nada se le escapaba. Hice un esfuerzo por relajarme, estaba con Edward, ¡con Edward! No había nada que ocultar, nada que temer, ni reproches… Así que se lo contaría y le permitiría conocer esa parte de mí. Yo quería conocerlo todo de él, así que me pareció lo justo. Inspiré profundamente y abrí la puerta a mis recuerdos.

-Cuando apenas era una adolescente y mi sexualidad estaba despertando, sentía curiosidad por… por esa faceta del sexo que no era tan normal. – Lo dije con la voz tímida y algo baja, casi como si estuviese reflexionando para mí misma. Edward permaneció unos momentos en silencio, seguramente sacando conclusiones y corroborando teorías.

-Así que una chica curiosa… – Deslizó sus dedos sobre mis costados, acariciando suavemente los contornos de mis pechos y se centró en esa zona. Procuré controlar mi respiración superficial y concentrarme en mantener una conversación mínimamente coherente con él. Giré un poco la cabeza y pude ver por mi visión periférica cómo observaba mi espalda con la cabeza inclinada.

-Sí. La madre de una amiga mía lo tenía y me lo prestó para leerlo. – Hice lo posible por tragar el ácido que recordar mi amistad con Victoria me produjo. – Lo leí de madrugada y durante el día, el libro permanecía escondido en el cajón de mi ropa interior, un sitio donde mi padre jamás lo descubriría. – Un pequeño bufido resignado se escapó de mis labios, me sentía algo avergonzada aunque supiese que eso era una tontería.

-Separa las piernas. – Obedecí y me sujeté al borde de la bañera, el agua me llegaba por algo más arriba de la mitad de los muslos cuando Edward cerró los grifos. – ¿Y qué te pareció? – Sus manos descendieron por la columna, mandando deliciosos escalofríos de placer directamente a mi centro, despacio separó mis nalgas y mi respiración comenzó a volverse rasgada, crispé mis dedos sobre el filo de la bañera al sentir sus caricias en esa parte de mi cuerpo, en el interior de mis muslos, sobre mi entrada... El agua me llegaba casi hasta el sexo cuando me movía ligeramente y el contraste del agua caliente con los escalofríos de placer y sus caricias daba como resultado una sensación exquisita.

-Tranquila. No va a pasar nada que no desees. – Su cálida y profunda voz me besó la espalda y procuré relajarme y confiar en él. Sus dedos acariciaron toda la zona con la misma exquisita delicadeza que lo había hecho por mi espalda. – Contéstame. – ¡Cierto! Su pregunta… ¿Cuál era…? Sí, mi opinión.

-Algo extremo para mi gusto. – Conseguí decir al fin cuando su mano se centró en una de mis nalgas. – Hubo cosas que me asustaron, otras en cambio, me excitaron mucho. – Me obligué a contestarle, aunque mi voz sonó algo insegura. Sus manos pasaron a la parte superior de mis muslos y trabajaron despacio sobre ellos, primero uno y luego el otro. El deseo volvía a crecer en mi vientre y mi sexo clamaba dolorosamente por alguna caricia que calmase mis crecientes ansias.

-Eso tiene sentido. Gírate. – Obedecí y un fogonazo de lujuria mezclada con orgullo mal disimulado estalló en mi pecho al ver su potente erección presionando violentamente contra sus pantalones. Nuestros ojos se encontraron por unos instantes y supe que mi masaje no duraría mucho más.

-Hazte a un lado. – Se puso de pie, bajó sus pantalones de varios decididos tirones, terminó de sacárselos con sus pies y se introdujo en la bañera junto a mí. Yo sonreí ante la visión de su cuerpo que no importaba las veces que lo viese, ni lo bien que lo conociese ya, siempre me dejaba sin aliento, pero evité con mucho cuidado pasarme la lengua por los labios como una gata ante un tazón de leche.

-Déjame adivinar… No te gustó la parte de los latigazos atada al los postes. –

Asentí abrazándome las piernas en un gesto instintivo de protección. Él inclinaba la cabeza a la izquierda y sus ojos ejercían un escrutinio sobre mí realmente intimidante.

-Y no te gustó que fuese obligada a acostarse con más hombres. – Bajé la mirada y luché contra la rabia y el deseo de llorar. Un silencio denso y asfixiante se instaló entre nosotros.

-Ya sabes que conmigo no tendrás esos problemas. – La voz de Edward sonó tranquilizadora pero tenía un matiz casi agresivo y cometí el error de mirarlo a los ojos. En ese instante fue como si un rayo me hubiese fulminado y el mundo se hubiese detenido de golpe. Edward lo sabía... O sospechaba algo… Pero eso era imposible… No podía saber lo que pasó durante aquel verano, mejor dicho, lo que estuvo a punto de pasar.

-Ven aquí, bésame. – Me rodeó la cintura con su brazo en un gesto apremiante y me sentó a horcajadas sobre él. Dejé escapar un pequeño grito que sofocó inmediatamente con sus labios, en un beso largo que me trajo de nuevo al presente y ahuyentó los fantasmas de mi pasado. Edward y James eran completamente opuestos, siempre me había respetado y nunca me coaccionaba para que hiciese algo que no quisiese hacer, Edward no mentía, no había nada que temer… Enredé mis manos en su pelo y no me atormenté más por mi pasado.

Bajó despacio por mi cuello hasta que sus labios se cerraron sobre uno de mis pezones para succionar con algo de fuerza, mientras que sus dedos pellizcaban el otro sin ninguna compasión. Lo potente de las sensaciones me dejó momentáneamente fuera de combate.

-Las manos sobre la cabeza. Ofréceme estas maravillas. – Obedecí inmediatamente y sus esfuerzos sobre mis pechos se vieron intensificados y un profundo gemido escapó de mi garganta, arqueé la espalda y cerré los ojos con fuerza. ¡Oh, Dios…! ¡Cómo me gustaba que jugase con mis pezones!

-Tienes unos pezones increíblemente sensibles. Voy a recompensarte por eso. – Susurró sobre uno de ellos, intercalando suaves lamidas con la punta de su lengua con sus ardientes palabras. La cabeza de su polla acariciaba de forma enloquecedora mi entrada y todo mi cuerpo clamaba por sentirlo dentro y de forma instintiva, comencé a girar mis caderas en busca de más fricción contra su sexo.

¡Y vaya que me recompensó! Aunque eso ni dependiese de mí, ni fuese una habilidad aprendida. El asalto a mis tiernos pezones no me dio tregua alguna, fue un ataque continuo de oleadas de placer que nublaron mi mente y me empujaban cada vez más cerca de un nuevo orgasmo. Su lengua se enroscaba sobre ellos, serpenteando de forma maliciosa, sus dedos pellizcaban, tiraban, hacían girar, dando un perfecto contrapunto a su boca que también tenía dientes para morder y tirar con delicadeza y acariciar de forma amenazadora, después soplaba para endurecerlos hasta casi resultar doloroso, para luego volver a succionar... Yo me retorcía de placer sentada sobre su regazo, perdida en una lujuria apremiante y enloquecedora con mi clítoris latiendo dolorosamente.

El brazo que me tenía firmemente sujeta por la cintura me sujetó con más fuerza para introducirse muy profundamente dentro de mi vagina, sin previo aviso. Me embistió con movimientos decididos, salía con movimientos lentos y circulares, una vez, dos, tres… marcando un ritmo enloquecedor y castigador acompañado de su pulgar en mi clítoris que me forzó a jadear y gemir volviéndome loca de placer.

Cuando mi vientre comenzó a convulsionar alrededor de su pene atrapándolo dentro de mí, el muy maldito descendió lentamente el ritmo de sus incursiones hasta que cesaron por completo. Emití un quejido frustrado que me hizo merecedora de un rápido azote sobre la parte de mi trasero que no estaba cubierto por el agua.

-No pensarías que iba a ser tan sencillo… ¿Verdad Isabella? ¡Gírate! De rodillas y con las manos en el borde de la bañera. – Me coloqué en la postura que me había indicado, siguiendo sus apremiantes indicaciones con el deseo viajando salvaje por todo mi cuerpo y mi voluntad de complacerlo aliada con mi absoluta confianza en él hicieron el resto. Su mano se situó entre mis hombros para indicarme que los bajase un poco.

-Más abajo, nena. Quiero que esos tiernos y delicados pezones entren en contacto con el agua caliente. – Su voz exigente y oscura me empujaba a acatar el más mínimo deseo que manifestase y cuando mis pezones entraron en contacto con el agua caliente, miles de descargas eléctricas viajaron por todo mi cuerpo para alojarse en mi centro y obligarme a dejar escapar un gemido largo y gutural de intenso placer.

La necesidad de tener un orgasmo comenzaba a ser apremiante y cuando su polla entró en mí de una fuerte y potente embestida que casi hace que mis manos resbalasen del borde de la bañera, estuve realmente cerca de alcanzarlo.

-Si te resbalas, te azotaré. – Murmuró con voz ronca inclinado sobre mi espalda, acariciando con sus labios mi hombro y de rodillas entre mis piernas, así que afiancé mis manos con más fuerza. Había un tono ligero y burlón en su voz que me dejó ver con claridad su juguetona provocación. No estaba enfadado, quería desafiarme, jugar. ¡Muy bien Cullen! Dos pueden jugar a esto.

-Si te corres antes de tiempo, te azotaré. – Con sus manos firmemente sujetas a mi cadera, salía de mí a una velocidad agonizantemente lenta y volvía a entrar con una fuerte y profunda embestida que me empujaba hacia delante jadeando. Ese era un juego perverso en el que se suponía que yo debía complacerlo… ¿Pero cuál de sus órdenes contradictorias debería obedecer? ¿La de aguantar sus embestidas hasta que me diese permiso para dejar explotar mi orgasmo? ¿O la de ceder y provocar sus azotes…?

-¿Vas a ser una niña mala y me vas a alegrar el día, Isabella? – Negué con la cabeza sofocando una risa maliciosa que quería escapar. No, chico duro… Hoy no habrá azotes… Quizás si te portas bien… otro día los provoque para tu alegría. Una inquietante posibilidad cruzó por mi mente y es que era posible que hubiese algún truco detrás de todo esto, porque si resistía, quizás me quedase sin orgasmo… ¡No…! No se atrevería a dejarme sin él… Y si lo hacía, era perfectamente capaz de dirigir mi súper tanque deportivo contra su querido Alas de Gaviota… Alegando por supuesto, que se me había quedado el tacón enganchado en el acelerador… Aunque después no pudiese sentarme…

-¿No? Ya lo veremos. – Edward aceptó encantado el reto y yo empecé a sospechar que había sido un alarde de confianza en mí misma algo precipitado… Pero ya no me dio tiempo a seguir pensando en nada más, porque comenzó de verdad esa lucha de voluntades en la que Edward había convertido nuestro baño, salpicando agua por todas partes…

Y parecía dispuesto a ganar utilizando todos los trucos sucios que conocía, para conseguir que tuviese mi tan deseado orgasmo antes de tiempo. Realmente sucios y enloquecedores…

Me escapé de los azotes por una cuestión de poquísimos y agónicos segundos. Si las cosas relacionadas con el sexo fuesen de otra manera, quizás hubiésemos tenido que recurrir a la foto finish como en las pruebas de atletismo, para saber cuál de los dos había ganado.

Pero los dos estábamos contentos, satisfechos y exhaustos. Y tenía esa desconcertante capacidad para hacer que me olvidase de todo lo que no fuese él, incluso de las cosas que más me habían herido. Toda la tarde había sido muy intensa en cuanto a sensaciones y el sexo con Edward siempre resultaba agotador.

Permanecimos abrazados en silencio en la bañera un buen rato, disfrutando del contacto de nuestros cuerpos entre suaves besos y caricias perezosas, hasta que el agua comenzó a enfriarse y salimos para dirigimos a nuestro dormitorio envueltos en suaves y esponjosas toallas, con nuestra ropa en los brazos. Comprobé con algo de malicia que el recorrido de ese pasillo siempre lo hacíamos de la misma manera, ansiosos a la ida, al menos yo y medio desnudos a la vuelta.

Al entrar en el dormitorio arreglé a toda velocidad la cama deshecha y me dirigí hacia mi hombre que me había mirado con total descaro mientras me inclinaba para hacer la cama.

Edward me sugirió con simple roce de sus dedos sobre el satén, la pequeña bata negra con una tira de encaje a lo alto en los laterales que quería verme puesta, así como unos tacones sin talón rodeados de una fina tira de piel y empeine de encaje bordado. Seguía siendo un fetichista incorregible que disfrutaba viéndome desnuda o casi y subida en tacones altísimos, mientras que él se colaba en unos confortables pantalones kakis de algodón, por supuesto sin ropa interior y una camiseta de manga larga azul marino junto con unos cómodos zapatos de deporte. Cerré la delicada bata de satén sobre mi cuerpo desnudo dejando un generoso escote de pico y salté dentro de los zapatos que me había indicado bajo su atenta mirada, moviéndome de la forma más elegante que pude. La bata apenas me llegaba hasta la mitad de los muslos y mis piernas parecían más largas y pálidas en contraste con el negro.

-¿Por qué no puedo yo ponerme unos pantalones y unos zapatos de deporte? – Edward puso los ojos en blanco con un gesto algo teatral, como si hubiese hecho una pregunta tonta.

-Porque estás hecha para estar desnuda, tienes suerte de que me importe tu salud y no quiera que te resfríes, de lo contrario, con los zapatos tendrías más que suficiente. – Yo agaché la cabeza sonriendo y algo ruborizada, nunca terminaría de acostumbrarme a sus halagos. – Pero eso ya lo sabes. ¿Verdad, pequeña golfa coqueta? – Su voz se había oscurecido notablemente, en un movimiento rapidísimo se acercó y me encerró entre sus fuertes brazos, pera darme un beso "marca de la casa" de esos que te dejaban sin aliento y con sensación de mareo. Cerré las manos sobre su camiseta y le devolví ese beso como si fuese el último de mi vida, saboreando cada precioso segundo que transcurría.

Edward se separó con una expresión arrogante, mirándome a los ojos visiblemente satisfecho al comprobar que seguía teniendo sobre mí el mismo efecto que al principio y me tendió la mano para dirigirnos escaleras abajo con una extraña sonrisa en los labios, era algo así como una mezcla de satisfacción, orgullo y algo más que se me escapaba.

En la cocina trabajamos juntos para hacer algunos sándwiches improvisados con lo primero que encontramos en el frigorífico. Pan de molde, algo de queso, lechuga, tomates, fiambre de pavo, bacón, mayonesa y mostaza de Dijon que Edward se empeñó en añadir. Todo alineado en perfecta formación militar y con nuestros movimientos sincronizados para no estorbarnos mutuamente. Me gustaban mucho esos momentos tan cotidianos entre los dos, me resultaban muy divertidos y poco habituales. Desde luego no era nada habitual ver cómo Edward se llevaba un dedo a la boca para probar la mostaza. Enarqué una ceja siendo consciente de que si hubiese sido yo la que se chupase un dedo, me habría dicho algo al respecto…

Saqué el bacón de la sartén y lo añadía a los sándwiches como toque final. Había algo que me rondaba la cabeza desde que Rose me llamó y que quería preguntarle. Llevé los platos a la mesa y me senté junto a Edward que me tendía una copa de vino blanco.

-Este chardonnay está mejor que el de esta mañana. – Acepté sonriendo y alcé la copa en su dirección. No se le escapaba nada, no olvidaba nada… Ocultarle algo a ese hombre era la tarea más estéril y dura que pudiese imaginar… Y él lo sabía… intuía algo…

-Edward... – Dije una vez que comenzamos a comer. Él me lanzó esa mirada suspicaz y resignada con una ceja levantada que solía dispararme cuando sabía que nuevas preguntas se acercaban.

-¿Más preguntas Señorita Swan...? – Asentí sonriendo. – Más preguntas… Por supuesto. – Hizo un gesto condescendiente con la mano invitándome a seguir. Bebí un poco de vino y suspiré esperanzada de no encontrarme una nueva historia triste tras mi pregunta.

-En aquella cena benéfica… En la que bailé con Emmett... – En esa cena apareció mi pesadilla rubia, recordé inmediatamente con un estremecimiento del estómago y algo similar debió de sucederle a Edward, porque de repente se tensó y la expresión de su cara se volvió dura y fría. ¡Ay, joder!

-Recuerdo esa noche perfectamente Isabella. No des rodeos y hazme la maldita pregunta de una vez. – Sus palabras fueron secas, cortantes y transmitían con total claridad su creciente enfado. Yo ya no tenía ganas de preguntar nada, es más, estaba empezando a lamentar profundamente mi maldita curiosidad. Aún así tenía que contestarle algo antes de que la burbuja tensa y asfixiante que emanaba de su cuerpo nos atrapase y toda la magia de la tarde se desvaneciese.

Extendí la mano sobre la pulida superficie de madera de la mesa y le acaricié el dorso de la suya con un dedo algo tembloroso pero decidido a parar su hostilidad con él.

-No te enfades por favor, sólo quería preguntarte cómo habías conocido a Emmett, es el único amigo que te conozco y a su vez parece ser muy amigo de mi amiga Rose. – Edward suspiró y su expresión pareció relajarse ante mis palabras. No retiró su mano al sentir mi caricia, algo que me gustó mucho.

-Pero no importa, si no quieres no contestes. – Decidí que ya había abusado demasiado de mi suerte y que no lo presionaría… Podría obtener esa información por Rosalie casi con total seguridad. Volví a concentrarme en mi cena y le di espacio a Edward.

-No, está bien. – Me lanzó una mirada intensa que me dejó algo inquieta, era como si de nuevo quisiese ver dentro de mí. – Es sólo que no esperaba esa pregunta. Muy poca gente me sorprende. – Lo dijo de forma solemne, como si de verdad siempre pudiese leer las intenciones de la gente, me limité a devolverle una sonrisa pequeña mientras que él se perdía en sus recuerdos que esta vez parecían agradables.

-Conocí a Emmett el primer año de universidad. Él vivía en la misma planta de la residencia de estudiantes que yo, a apenas dos puertas de separación y el volumen de su música podía oírse desde el ascensor al pasar la segunda planta. – Negaba con la cabeza en un gesto incrédulo, había terminado de comer y se recostaba contra el respaldo de la silla.

-Siempre sonreía a todo el mundo, siempre estaba contento y bromeando. – Me miró con sus ojos brillando divertidos y se pasó una mano por el pelo. – Era el ser humano más desquiciante de la faz de la tierra, tan alegre y despreocupado que lo odié de inmediato. – Presté mucha atención a sus gestos después de esa frase tan reveladora de su carácter de entonces, pero no pude ver nada, o lo ocultaba muy bien o había superado esa actitud de aquellos años de cambio de vida tan drástico. Pero al fijarme bien, me di cuenta que sus ojos parecían opacos y fríos… Buen intento, pero no me engaña tu actitud aparentemente despreocupada…

-Fue a la tercera semana de estar allí cuando un encontronazo fortuito en el pasillo derivó en una pelea. – Abrí los ojos asombrada. ¿"…_un encontronazo fortuito_"? – Ya sabes, después vinieron algunos empujones, alguna bravuconada… Salimos a la parte trasera de la Residencia y nos dijimos a puñetazos todo lo que llevábamos guardado desde hacía tres semanas. – Lo dijo de una forma casi despreocupada, como si eso fuese lo más natural del mundo. Ese fue mi turno para negar de forma incrédula con la cabeza ante su gesto algo sombrío. No podía dar crédito a que alguien que hubiese salido del "Club de la Lucha de Aro" hablase de peleas con tanta naturalidad. Algo no encajaba del todo, era como si se estuviese esforzando en quitarle importancia…

-¿Él también te tenía ganas? –

-Sí, decía que yo era un engreído que se creía mejor que los demás… – Su frase me encogió dolorosamente el corazón… Esa frialdad y distancia eran su escudo…

-¿Y qué pasó? ¿Cuál de los dos ganó? – Casi se me quiebra la voz al decirlo y soné insegura, pero Edward soltó una breve risa que me relajó de inmediato.

-Nunca nos hemos puesto de acuerdo en eso. Pero cuando ya nos habíamos golpeado lo suficiente y estábamos exhaustos y en un estado bastante lamentable, Emmett propuso que fuésemos a su habitación porque tenía cervezas frías y que nos vendrían muy bien algunas… Desde entonces nos hemos tomado muchas. – Sacudí la cabeza brevemente, nunca entendería la facilidad de los hombres para recurrir a la violencia… Bueno la de Edward sí podía entenderla… Ni esa especie de camaradería que tenían después de una pelea. Me levanté y empecé a meter los platos en el lavavajillas sin saber qué pensar sobre sus palabras, me sentía confusa y no sabía si sospechar que Edward estaba aligerando el tema a propósito para no preocuparme.

-Emmett me comentó que lo emborrachaste para que comprase una de las oficinas del nuevo edificio. – Comenté sin prestar demasiada atención a lo que decía, con la cabeza en las palabras de Edward, que se había levantado y dejaba las copas de cristal en la encimera junto al fregadero, eran de cristal tan delicado que sólo se podían lavar a mano.

-Y es rigurosamente cierto. Para ser tan grande, su resistencia al alcohol es ridículamente pequeña. – Le sonreí de vuelta sin estar segura de por qué le sonreía, quizás fuese porque de alguna manera, me sentía aliviada de que Edward pudiese hablar de una pelea posterior a su etapa en el orfanato con una relativa normalidad. Salimos de la cocina y Edward me detuvo a los pies de la escalera, acarició la línea de mi mandíbula con dedos suaves y pellizcó ligeramente mi barbilla entre ellos.

-Ahora ve calentando la cama, yo tardaré un rato en reunirme contigo. – La burbuja que lentamente se había ido formando ante la perspectiva de dormir acurrucada en los brazos de Edward, estalló de repente.

-Odio las sábanas frías. – Recurrí a todos los trucos que sabía: voz dulce, mirada a través de mis pestañas, puchero, acercarme a él de forma sugerente…

-Yo también, por eso te tengo a ti. – Nada. Comprobé frustrada que cuando quería era implacable… parecía que interpretase su propia versión de "Los Intocables de Eliot Ness" en este caso "_El Inseducible Edward Cullen_"

-Canalla... –

-Pequeña golfa consentida… Ahora. – Me soltó un sonoro azote a la vez que esa odiosa palabra tan imperativa y no pude evitar soltar un pequeño grito ridículo, que le arrancó una deslumbrante sonrisa arrogante. Subí las escaleras contoneando las caderas y procurando no caerme de esos taconazos de puta cara que me había hecho poner y hasta que no estuve arriba no me giré para volver a mirarlo. Estaba a los pies de la escalera y hubiese jurado que conteniéndose para no subir detrás de mí, se mordía el labio como sólo él sabía hacerlo y tenía esa mirada capaz de derretir un iceberg de los gordos…

Pero el Señor Autocontrol se giró con una sonrisa maliciosa y entró en su estudio con su característico andar felino y elegante… ¡Lástima! Me quedé unos instantes absorta mirando el espacio vacío que había ocupado hasta pocos segundos antes, hasta que la diligente figura de M se coló sin hacer apenas ruido en el estudio del Puto Amo.

Chasqueé la lengua y me encaminé hacia nuestro dormitorio. Control, seguridad, protección, invulnerabilidad… Todos esos sinónimos se vinieron a mi cabeza de forma instantánea y a continuación la inquietante imagen del cisne… "Lo hace por ti, Bella. Todo por ti"

Me bajé de los tacones y descalza me cepillé el pelo y los dientes, limpié mi cara de cualquier resto de maquillaje, me deshice de la suave bata de satén y abrí la cama para meterme entre las sábanas de seda desnuda, girada hacia el lado que ocuparía Edward cuando terminase de encargarse de todos los frentes abiertos que tenía por mi causa. El cisne, el artículo… Todo me producía una descorazonadora sensación de angustia. Uno por amenazante y otro por injusto. ¿Estarían relacionados? No podía saberlo, si Edward no tardase mucho, le preguntaría si había averiguado algo nuevo.

Suspiré desolada, seguramente también sospechaba de algo turbio en mi pasado… Tendría que contárselo antes de que sacase conclusiones equivocadas… Pero no quería ni recordarlo. Y tampoco tenía prisa, ya lo haría en un momento que viese propicio. Estaba tan cansada, tenía tanto sueño…

Comencé a sentir un intenso dolor en el vientre y vi cómo de entre mis piernas brotaba sangre brillante y de un intenso color rojo. Pero yo esperaba que eso pasase… No resultó una sorpresa aunque me dejase desolada. Miré a mi lado y el rostro de Alice me susurró "Corre". Y corrí. Corrí desesperada, en un ambiente en blanco y negro, rodeada de frío, mucho frío que me calaba los huesos y no podía quitarme de ninguna manera, empecé a tiritar de forma incontrolada mientras seguía corriendo, el aire helado me quemaba la garganta y los pulmones a medida que entraba en mi cuerpo y salía en forma de espesas nubes que no me dejaban ver. Los ojos me dolían y notaba como mis lágrimas cálidas en un principio, se helaban sobre mi cara. Todo se había perdido. Quería gritar su nombre pero el frío me lo impedía, pero tenía que intentarlo, tenía que gritar, tenía que gritar…

-¡Bella! ¡Bella! ¡Despierta! – La voz asustada de Edward me trajo de vuelta a la realidad. Mucho más cálida y reconfortante, aunque me costó bastante esfuerzo aclarar mi cabeza y ser realmente consciente de que estaba agarrada con desesperación a la camiseta de Edward y llorando desnuda en su cama, mientras que él me sacudía ligeramente por los hombros.

-¡Joder! ¿Estás bien? – Lo miré extrañada y confusa, todo estaba bien, sólo había sido un sueño… Pero era tan real que sentía las consecuencias físicas de esa trampa de mi mente…

-Sí… sólo fue una pesadilla. – Mi voz no sonó a mí en absoluto.

-Gracias Sra. Marshall, todo está bien. – Comprobé angustiada que la Sra. Marshall estaba en la puerta de la habitación con una mano tras la espalda. Asintió con la cabeza como despedida y cerró la puerta al salir discretamente.

-Edward... – Comprobé aliviada que sí podía pronunciar su nombre.

-Sólo fue un mal sueño, ya ha pasado. – Pero yo tenía la sensación de que no había pasado, que lo que sucedía en ese sueño era algo así como premonitorio, algo que en realidad no había hecho más que empezar. Y sentía un miedo visceral e irracional que no me sentía capaz de controlar.

-Edward. – Lo miré con ojos implorantes. – Hazme el amor... Necesito sentirte... Por favor... – Me temblaban los labios y las palabras susurradas adquirieron un tono trágico.

-Oh, nena… –

Me besó despacio, sus labios se adaptaban a los míos como si formasen parte de la misma pieza, su boca en la mía tenía unos efectos asombrosos, imprimía en sus besos la sensación exacta que quería transmitirme de una forma tan clara y arrasadora que yo no podía resistirme a sentir exactamente lo que él deseaba. Comencé a serenarme poco a poco al notar el calor de su cuerpo contra el mío, enredé mis dedos en su desastre cobrizo y apenas fui consciente de cuando Edward se quitó los zapatos con los pies y los dejó caer sobre la alfombra, se separó de mí lo justo para sacarse la camiseta con un movimiento rápido, así como sus pantalones.

En un tiempo realmente corto estaba besándome de nuevo tumbado sobre mí, haciéndome el amor de forma lenta y cuidadosa, lamiendo mi boca con su lengua y sus labios, acariciándome despacio con sus manos y empujándose dentro de mí sin prisas, saboreándome, como si estuviese consolándome por dentro y por fuera, como si su cuerpo tuviese el don de hacer desaparecer todas mis preocupaciones.

-Tranquila… Nada te a va a pasar… Estoy aquí… Yo me encargo de todo… Te amo… Te protejo… Te cuido. – Murmuraba esas palabras en mi oído a la vez que yo asimilaba cada una de sus incursiones en mi cuerpo, abrazada a su espalda y hombros con toda mi fuerza y con mis piernas enroscadas en torno a su cadera. La inmensa necesidad de sentirlo era cada vez más apremiante, crecía y se expandía al igual que el deseo y el placer en mi vientre. Y la calma en mi cerebro y mi corazón…

-Te amo… Edward, te amo tanto… tanto… –

Aquella vez fue extraña… Era como si Edward estuviese controlando todos y cada uno de sus movimientos por lo general apremiantes y exigentes, para darme lo que él pensaba que necesitaba en ese momento, resultó cariñoso y dulce en cierta forma, pero perturbador y arrasador como siempre.

Cuando los jadeos sustituyeron a sus palabras y la necesidad creció hasta hacerse insoportable, supe que era mi turno para devolverle parte de lo que me había dado y comencé a cerrarme con fuerza alrededor de él, procurando retenerlo cada vez que salía de mí mientras que nos mirábamos a los ojos con una intensidad desbordante. Estábamos disfrutando de la visión del placer en la cara del otro. Edward con los dientes cerrados con fuerza jadeando entre ellos, el ceño fruncido y una expresión cercana a la tortura que se intensificaba cuando lo apretaba dentro de mí. Ya no lo soporté más y me vi obligada a cerrar los ojos cuando incrementó el ritmo y una de sus manos se enredó en mi pelo y la otra me arqueó la espalda para darle mejor ángulo. Cuando eso sucedió me abandoné en sus brazos y me dejé arrastrar por las maravillosas y enloquecedoras sensaciones que me producía todo lo que me hacía, con mi vientre convulsionando de forma cada vez más violenta, y perdida en un mar de gemidos. No importaba nada más que nosotros dos.

Sólo estaba esperando a que él me diese permiso para dejar estallar mi orgasmo que cada vez me resultaba más difícil retener.

-Córrete cuando quieras, pequeña. –

Y lo dejé ir alentada por sus palabras suaves y jadeantes. Fue largo, agotador, placentero y demencial, tan intenso que tuve que luchar por no caer rendida inmediatamente. Justo después lo sentí tensar la espalda bajo mis manos, empujarse con verdadera fuerza y permanecer muy profundamente dentro de mí mientras su polla vibraba con su semen inundando de nuevo mi vientre.

La luz del sol se filtró por los inmensos ventanales y lo primero de lo que fui consciente ese día fue del delicioso y particular olor de Edward inundándolo todo, abrí los ojos perezosa para comprobar que estábamos abrazados de tal forma que yo me encontraba como refugiada en su cuerpo que me protegía.

-Buenos días. – Y estaba mirándome con una expresión de cautela en los ojos casi transparentes… ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaría mirándome dormir?

-Buenos días. – Dije con la voz algo oscurecida por el sueño.

-¿Estás bien? Has dormido bastante tranquila. – Parecía preocupado y fruncía el ceño ligeramente.

-Sí, no he vuelto a tener pesadillas. – Le sonreí para tranquilizarlo y la expresión de sus ojos se suavizó a la vez que me dedicaba una radiante sonrisa. Se inclinó sobre mí y me dio el beso de buenos días más cautivante que jamás imaginé.

-Aún es temprano, puedes quedarte en la cama unos minutos. – Susurró sobre mi boca dejando pequeñas caricias con los suyos. Aproveché su ofrecimiento tapándome más con el edredón cuando él salió de la cama dándome un breve beso en los labios, me quedé mirando cómo los músculos de su glorioso trasero y la espalda se flexionaban y estiraban sutilmente mientras se alejaba hacia el baño con una sonrisa en la cara.

Pero cuando desapareció de mi vista me di cuenta de que algo no estaba bien, una enorme desazón me tenía el corazón en un puño. Me acordé del viejo Billy Black, el padre de Jake era toda una eminencia en el pequeño grupo Quileute interpretando sueños. Nunca creí en ese tipo de supersticiones, pero en ese momento me hubiese gustado tener la libertad de consultarle.

Me levanté de la cama haciendo un enorme esfuerzo por ignorar esa inquietud tan irracional y me dirigí al baño para comenzar con mi rutina diaria. Edward estaba en el vestidor con una toalla a la cintura, el pelo húmedo y recién afeitado, pasé a su lado y le lancé una mirada coqueta y descarada acompañada de una caída de párpados, pero sin detenerme, justo cómo lo hubiese hecho en la calle al cruzarme con un hombre tan irresistible como Edward… Si tuviese el descaro de Alice o de Rose, claro está.

Terminé rápidamente con mi ducha, cremas, anticonceptivos, la cadena en mi cadera, el cabello… Pensé que era agradable tener el baño para mí sola… Más agradable era ducharme con Edward, pero lo cierto es que cuando lo hacíamos no podíamos quitarnos las manos de encima y sentía alguna molestia en… bueno, en todas mis partes íntimas y los pezones después de las batallas tan intensas que tuvimos el día anterior.

Cuando terminé Edward ya no estaba, pero había dejado la ropa para mí sutilmente elegida, como siempre. Comprobé que ese día vestiría de negro y me gustaba, pero tuve un arranque de rebeldía que me llevó a escoger un conjunto de encaje púrpura con liguero a juego. Cuando terminé de ajustarme las medias, me colé en la falda lápiz negra, en el ajustado jersey de cuello vuelto del mismo color y me senté para ponerme las botas de cuero negro por encima de la rodilla… Muy dominatriz pensé con cierta ironía haciendo girar el tobillo para verlas desde todos los ángulos. Tomé el abrigo burdeos y el Birkin en los brazos y me eché un último vistazo en el espejo del vestidor. No estaba mal… quizás algo pálida, pero eso era lo natural en mí, comprobé satisfecha que mi angustia quedaba escondida tras esa imagen de mujer segura y decidida que me daba esa ropa tan cara.

Antes de bajar fui al Moulin Rouge para recoger las cintas de seda en uno de los cajones junto a la cama con una sonrisa bobalicona y los versos de Neruda resonando en mi cabeza y quitar las sábanas, pero cuando ya las tenía hechas una gran masa amorfa a los pies de la cama, me di cuenta de que no tenía ni la más remota idea de dónde debía llevarlas, ni de dónde sacar unas limpias, así que las dejé allí mismo, le tendría que pedir a Claire que me dijese qué hacer con ellas y que de momento se ocupase de ese pequeño detalle. Iba por el pasillo negando incrédula de que llevase viviendo varias semanas en una casa que todavía no conocía… ¡Con lo diminutos que habían sido todos mis apartamentos!

Fui directamente a la cocina donde una atareada Emily estaba terminando los desayunos.

-Buenos días Srta. Swan. – Siempre correcta, siempre impecable… pero esa cicatriz no encajaba con esa imagen y había algo en ella extraño, como si estuviese siempre alerta, como si temiese… Era oficial, me estaba volviendo completamente paranoica, comprobé desolada… Paranoica y todo, pero estaba decidida a ganarme a esa mujer.

-Buenos días Emily. – Le sonreí de vuelta. - ¿Has tenido un buen fin de semana? – Le pregunté llevándome mi taza de café a los labios. Pestañeó sorprendida e inmediatamente recompuso su actitud.

-Sí, muchas gracias. – Y algún recuerdo le curvó hacia arriba la comisura del labio que no estaba marcada por la cicatriz.

-¿Y usted? – Hizo un enorme esfuerzo por responder y lo hizo de forma tímida y algo avergonzada. Un pequeño paso también en este terreno… Como siguiese así me iba a ganar un buen puesto como zapadora del pequeño ejército de la Guarida, estaba derribando muros cada vez con mayor eficacia y rapidez.

-El de Usted no tengo ni idea, pero el mío ha tenido de todo. – Ambas sonreímos y las dos fuimos lo suficientemente prudentes como para dejar así el tema, ella volvió a concentrarse en los huevos y yo en todo lo que tenía en la cabeza.

-Emily… No sé si veré a Claire antes de marcharme al trabajo, pero si no lo hago, ¿te importaría decirle que necesitamos sábanas… – ¡Ay, joder! Que yo no había pensado en cómo tendría que decir esto. – …arriba… en… en todas las camas? – Me había ruborizado por primera vez en el día a… miré mi reloj… a las siete y media de la mañana. No estaba mal pensé resignada mientras volvía a beber el delicioso café y evitaba ver su reacción mirando por la ventana.

-Por supuesto Srta. Swan, lo haré encantada. – Había visto mi angustia con total claridad y me contestó de forma suave y una pequeña sonrisa implícita en sus palabras. Era jodidamente transparente para todo el mundo…

-Yo llevaré esto. – Le sonreí de vuelta, sujeté los platos con los desayunos y mi taza en precario equilibrio para llevarlos al pequeño comedor, donde Edward estaba leyendo el periódico con gesto triunfal. El corazón me dio un vuelco, eso sólo podía ser una cosa: la disculpa de la zorra masoquista…

-Ya tienes tu disculpa, nena. – Estaba exultante, arrojó el periódico sobre el mantel del desayuno, doblado por la parte en la que la noticia se veía claramente. Me costó un gran esfuerzo apartar los ojos de él y de su impecable traje de chaqueta gris, camisa blanca y corbata azul claro… Recién afeitado y con el pelo ya seco que se empezaba a disparar para todas las direcciones… estaba simplemente glorioso y sus ojos tenían ese misterioso color jade. ¡Reacciona pazguata!

-No dudé ni por un segundo de que la conseguirías. – Dejé los platos y el café sobre la mesa y le eché un vistazo por encima a la noticia mientras me sentaba en mi lugar habitual. Estaba firmada por Tanya y por la dirección del periódico. Alegaban mala fe por parte de fuentes que hasta el momento habían sido fiables y algo que llamaron "candidez" por parte de su nueva y joven colaboradora.

¡Ja! Candidez… Eso no había quién se lo creyese y menos tal y como estaba planteado el artículo de opinión... En un artículo de opinión no hay fuentes zorra estúpida, hay opiniones, pero claro, algo tendrían que decir. Esa vez fui yo la que no quiso seguir leyendo y arrojé con cierto desprecio el periódico sobre la mesa. No me interesaban las mentiras que habían tenido que improvisar para salvar el trasero.

-Imaginativo ¿verdad? – Levanté las cejas y puse los ojos en blanco.

-Imaginativo es un buen eufemismo para describir mentiras improvisadas que no se creen ni ellos. – Al decirlo las palabras sonaron duras y con cierto toque ácido que provocó un largo silencio al otro lado de la mesa que me puso alerta, pero que procuré ignorar concentrándome en mi desayuno, no había dicho nada indebido.

-Tienes genio nena… Eso me gusta. – Lo miré sobre mi taza y le guiñé un ojo visiblemente complacida de que una vez más, Edward me demostrase su adhesión a mi causa.

-Si no me equivoco, lo que más te gusta es que me trague el genio. – Edward se mordió el labio con la cabeza inclinada y me miró durante una eternidad con los ojos perversos y entornados disfrutando de una de sus pequeñas bromas privadas.

-Lo que más me gusta es que tomes decisiones sobre esta casa y seas cariñosa con todo el mundo. – Una emoción cada vez más familiar estalló en mi pecho y me llenó de algo cálido y reconfortante que también alcanzó mis mejillas y me nubló los ojos por un momento.

-Está muy mal eso de escuchar conversaciones ajenas, Sr. Cullen. – Tuve que hacer gala de algo de ironía para evitar saltar como una fiera a su regazo y comérmelo a besos por lo que acababa de decirme.

-Esta es mi casa y nada de lo que se hay en ella me es ajeno, Srta. Swan… – Eso no me sorprendió en absoluto, dejaría de ser él si algo se escapase a su control. – Y no tienes ni idea de lo mal educado que puedo llegar a ser. – Esa vez le lancé una mirada suspicaz, una sospecha cruzó por mi mente… ¿Habría cámaras de seguridad dentro de la casa? No me sorprendería del todo, pero no estaba segura de cómo eso me haría sentir.

-También ha salido el otro reportaje del que te hablé. – Esa frase volvió a reclamar toda mi atención de nuevo.

-Espero que según lo previsto. –

-Todo según lo esperado, que no es otra cosa que la verdad. – Eso era una de las cosas que más me gustaban de Edward, su compromiso con la verdad, él nunca mentía. –Además hay varias noticias en más medios que se han hecho eco de nuestro beso. – ¡Genial! Más publicidad… No me gustaba… Había algo de todo este revuelo, que latía bajo la superficie y que no me gustaba…

-¿No quieres leerlo? – Negué con la cabeza, no, no necesitaba hacerlo, pero tampoco quería parecer desagradecida por todo el esfuerzo que había hecho para limpiar mi nombre. Inspiré profundamente y le dije lo que pensaba.

-Si dice la verdad ya la conozco. Quizás le eche un ojo más tarde, pero lo cierto es que empiezo a sentirme cansada de todo este revuelo que se ha formado de la nada. – Mis palabras sonaron tristes y algo cansadas, lo miré con atención para ver como las recibía sin alterar su gesto, pero pude ver la preocupación detrás de sus ojos. Se limitó a hacer una ligera inclinación de cabeza y siguió con su desayuno.

-Aún así deberías mandárselo a tus padres. – Como siempre él iba un paso por delante de mí y pensaba en todo y en todos.

-Eso sí que lo haré. Muchas gracias por encargarte de todo. – Le sonreí y no pude evitar emocionarme al recordar todo lo que había pasado el día anterior. De nuevo esa sonrisa deslumbrante y seductora brilló en su cara y mi corazón se saltó un latido.

-Se me ocurren un par de posturas en la que puedas darme las gracias de forma apropiada. – Puse los ojos en blanco ante su frase, pero lo cierto es que estaba más que dispuesta a agradecérselo como él considerase que era apropiado. Pero la realidad me golpeó de nuevo cuando volví a ver el periódico. Tenía que preguntárselo…

-Edward… ¿Has… has conseguido al final hablar con Tanya? – De repente su semblante relajado y algo divertido se transformó en esa máscara dura, seria y fría tan intimidante.

-No, en el mismo momento en que supe que el periódico publicaría la disculpa, dejé de llamarla. – Sonreí hacia dentro, estaba completamente segura de que ese repentino silencio del teléfono, más que un alivio le supuso un verdadero tormento a la Bruja del Oeste. ¡Qué se jodiese!

-Gracias por no seguir llamándola. – Se lo agradecía de corazón y lo dije de forma dulce y suave pero sin proponérmelo, era esa Bella que cada vez asomaba a la superficie con más facilidad.

-No tienes que darme las gracias por eso, no era un placer, precisamente. – La ironía en su voz aligeró de nuevo el ambiente y yo pensé que quizás fuese un buen momento para empezar a tantear el terreno de cara a la cenas de chicas, era mejor decirle las cosas con tiempo suficiente de que las digiriese.

-Alice me mandó ayer un correo para decirme que vuelve hoy, van a quedarse durante algunos días. De hecho creo que ahora mismo deben estar cruzando el Atlántico. – ¡Mierda! Mi voz había plasmado con total claridad mi inseguridad. Me miró brevemente y siguió terminando su desayuno.

-Tengo muchas ganas de verla. – Continué decidida a no darme por vencida en mi misión de preparar el terreno. Edward había terminado su desayuno y se recostó en el respaldo de la silla como solía hacer, se llevó un dedo a los labios y se los acarició pensativo, en uno de los gestos más eróticos que hacía sin proponérselo.

-Es muy amiga tuya, ¿verdad? –

-Es mucho más que una amiga, es como mi hermana. – Y eso era completamente cierto, le debía mucho a Alice y últimamente parecía que las circunstancias me recordaban una y otra vez la causa por la que Alice se convirtió en una persona imprescindible en mi vida. Parecía como si hubiese señales por todas partes que apuntaban en una misma dirección: James.

-¿Has terminado? Se nos está haciendo tarde. –

Asentí agradecida de que su cálida voz me sacase del angustioso camino en el que mis pensamientos me estaban llevando y me levanté de la mesa siendo consciente de que la primera batalla para poder ir a la cena de chicas, había sido evitada por Edward con una increíble habilidad para prever cuando las cosas se están acercando a un terreno que no le interesa.

-¿Puedo llevar mi coche? – Edward se pasó la mano la mano por el pelo en un gesto nervioso.

-Es absurdo llevar dos coches para ir al mismo sitio. – El tono en el que lo dijo no alentaba a seguir insistiendo, nos pusimos los abrigos en el recibidor y salimos hacia el Mercedes negro que conducía Call.

-Pero me hacía ilusión. – Dije encogiéndome de hombros a modo de disculpa por mi insistencia.

-Isabella, el coche es para cuando lo necesites. Es un capricho ridículo ir a la oficina con él. – No consideré prudente ir más allá, el humor de Edward había cambiado drásticamente y mi insistencia no era bien recibida.

No hicimos más que montarnos en el coche cuando su teléfono comenzó a sonar y casi no paró hasta que estábamos en las puertas del edificio de la empresa, durante el trayecto yo me dediqué a mirar mi agenda y organizar el día de intenso trabajo que tenía por delante, para evitar volverme loca haciendo conjeturas sobre la reacción de mis compañeros de trabajo ante la noticia. Estábamos cada uno concentrado en lo suyo, pero tanto el uno como el otro nos lanzábamos miradas furtivas yo, largas y llenas de alguna intención las suyas, pero no supe leerlas.

Al entrar en el edificio fui consciente de que todas las miradas se dirigían hacia nosotros de forma fugaz y evasiva, seguramente la noticia había corrido como un reguero de pólvora y casi todos los empleados de las empresas de Edward estarían al tanto.

Caminamos con paso decidido hacia los ascensores, sin pararnos a devolver ni una sola de las miradas, exactamente como Edward hacía normalmente. Como siempre subimos solos en el ascensor hasta que se detuvo en la planta donde estaba la constructora y yo cada vez me sentía más nerviosa y sólo quería que todo estuviese bien. Dejé escapar un suspiro tembloroso y Edward pulsó el botón para detener el ascensor antes de que las puertas se abriesen. Me encerró entre sus brazos y me alzó la cara con un dedo sobre mi barbilla para dedicarme una de esas miradas que transmitía con total claridad su fuerza y confianza.

-No te dejes intimidar. Seguramente soportarás alguna que otra mirada, pero no debes permitir que te afecten. – Parpadeé despacio y me mordí el labio.

-Está bien, procuraré ignorarlas. –

-Esa es mi chica… Si alguien te dice algo que… –

-No, ni lo digas… No va a pasar nada, ya verás cómo voy a estar bien. –

-Pero si sucede algo... –

-Te llamaré inmediatamente. –

-Hazlo. –

-Sí, señor. – Al decir eso, él por fin sonrió y eso contribuyó a relajarme a mí, se inclinó y nos besamos despacio, como si quisiéramos saborearnos bien para poder pasar el día de trabajo separados.

-Te llamaré si puedo comer contigo. Ahora vete, no quiero que llegues tarde. – Asentí, me dio una nalgada juguetona y pulsó el botón que abría las puertas… Y así es cómo me echó al foso de los leones…

Salí de aquel ascensor algo nerviosa, por lo que pudiese encontrarme en mi entorno de trabajo con mis compañeros. ¿Me ignorarían? ¿Me boicotearían de alguna manera? ¿Creerían las palabras de Tanya?

Nada más entrar un silencio algo incómodo se instaló en las oficinas y el eco de mis tacones se oía con perfecta claridad. ¡Mierda! ¿Por qué tenía que ser todo tan difícil? Inspiré profundamente, enderecé la espalda y me dirigí hacia mi oficina deseando llegar y cerrar la puerta para aislarme de todas esas miradas estupefactas unas, incrédulas otras y suspicaces las menos. La de Jessica era de las estupefactas, no daba crédito a que fuese cierto.

-Srta. Swan, pase a mi oficina un momento, por favor. – Mi jefe salió a mi encuentro y sostuvo la puerta de su oficina abierta y una sonrisa amable hasta que entré.

-Buenos días, Sr. Albrook. – Él ya lo sabía tonta… relájate…

-Aquí tiene un nuevo pase de empresa. – Lo miré algo extrañada. – Éste le da acceso a más zonas del edificio, la oficina del Sr. Cullen entre ellas. – Dijo como toda explicación, tenía una pequeña sonrisa de hombre mayor y conocedor de la vida al que ya nada le sorprende y mira con cierta indulgencia las catástrofes que provoca el amor. Extendí la mano para recoger mi nuevo pase y noté que temblaba ligeramente. Me sentía cohibida ante semejante escrutinio de afuera.

-No se preocupe por nada más que su trabajo, siga haciéndolo tan bien cómo hasta ahora. –

-Gracias. –

-Buenos días, quizás más tarde le pida que me envíe las modificaciones en las que ha estado trabajando estos últimos días. –

-Por supuesto, ya están listas. – Salí de aquella oficina para entrar en la mía realmente contenta de que el estúpido de Newton ya no fuese mi jefe, el Sr. Albrook me gustaba, era amable, profesional y no juzgaba a la gente más que por su trabajo.

Ese día me hubiese gustado comer con Edward, pero como sucedía con mucha frecuencia últimamente, él estaba en una reunión con alguna misteriosa empresa, que se había prolongado hasta la hora del almuerzo. Así que bajé un momento a la cafetería que quedaba cerca a por una ensalada de pollo, dónde me encontré con las chicas con las que solía almorzar antes. Comprobé algo triste que no me habían avisado para que almorzásemos juntas, aún así hice de tripas corazón y las saludé desde la zona reservada a "pedir para llevar" con un gesto tímido de mi mano, me devolvieron el saludo, unas con más sinceridad que otras, pagué mi almuerzo y volví para comer en la oficina comprobando algo afligida, cómo la actitud de las personas cambiaba de un día para otro, dependiendo de la percepción que tuviesen de ti.

No las culpaba, supuse que necesitarían tiempo para asimilar la noticia y darse cuenta de que yo seguía siendo la misma de la semana pasada.

Pasé el resto de la tarde trabajando, con la cabeza metida en los planos, habían llegado las maquetas del edificio con las modificaciones y quedaban perfectas, Edward estaría muy satisfecho con las variaciones. Estaba girando alrededor de la mesa para observar con detalle desde todos los ángulos la maqueta, cuando sonó mi teléfono. ¡Edward! Corrí a contestar con el estómago lleno de mariposas, después de todo el fin de semana juntos, lo había echado de menos.

-¡Hola! –

-Hola nena. ¡Cómo me gusta que cojas rápido el teléfono! – Quise bufar ante su arrogante sentencia, pero me contuve a tiempo y en vez de darle el gusto de recordarle el motivo de mis primeros azotes, decidí hacer un cambio de dirección.

-Es que te echo de menos. – ¡Toma ya, Cullen! La Bella suave y coqueta contestando rápido el teléfono… no puedes pedir más en tan pocas palabras. Escuché una profunda respiración que me indicó que le había gustado lo que había oído. Sonreí de oreja a oreja y esperé a que continuase.

-Eso me ha gustado, pequeña golfa manipuladora. – Sonó como una deliciosa confesión y sip, ya lo sabía, por eso lo hice… – Te llamo porque esta reunión no parece que vaya a acabar a tiempo para recogerte del trabajo, así que te mandaré a Call y que te lleve a casa. – Ese era uno de los inconvenientes de ser la novia de un magnate, los horarios de trabajo no estaban definidos y se prolongaban sin control durante las noches, los fines de semana…

-Vaya… ¿Y cómo volverás tú? –

-Te dejará en casa y volverá por mí. – Me quedé en silencio, mordiéndome la lengua para no soltarle un descarado _"¡Ajá! ¡Te lo dije!"_

-¿Qué pasa, Isabella? – Al diablo, se lo diría en una versión algo más respetuosa que no me enviase directamente sobre sus rodillas.

-Nada, es que todo eso no sería necesario si yo me hubiese traído mi coche. – Una breve risa sonó al otro lado.

-Buen intento, nena… Pero le pago a Call para que conduzca entre otras cosas… Te veo en casa. – Se lo había tomado mucho mejor de lo que pensé en un principio… tendría que improvisar una especie de altar pagano para Zafrina y sus sabios consejos.

-Está bien, nos vemos en casa. Te esperaré para cenar. – Quise hacer un puchero, pero como nadie me vería, me pareció algo tonto.

-Llegaré a tiempo aunque tenga que amenazar a alguien con partirle las piernas, llevamos cuatro horas seguidas de reunión. – Sonaba cansado y algo impaciente.

-Eso ha sonado un poco mafioso. – Su melodiosa risa sonó como una sinfonía de campanas.

-Hasta luego nena, espérame para cenar. –

Cuando Edward cortó la llamada yo me quedé con una sonrisa que me duró casi toda la hora que faltaba para que terminase mi jornada laboral. Una sonrisa que me mantenía como en una burbuja que me aislaba del resto del mundo y que me hacía sentir por encima del bien y del mal y de todas las opiniones que pudiese tener la gente.

Pero "el resto del mundo" parecía no opinar lo mismo, porque el teléfono de mi oficina sonó de repente, dándome un susto de muerte que casi termina con uno de los sutiles detalles de la fachada del edificio de la maqueta.

Miré el teléfono de forma suspicaz y un vuelco en el corazón, no podía ser que Call se hubiese anticipado para recogerme, él me llamaría al móvil… Cada timbre que sonaba parecía traer el eco de una amenaza, como cuando vas a abrir un correo electrónico y antes de hacerlo percibes que no son buenas noticias…

Aún así tragué en seco, pasé mis manos nerviosa por la falda para enjugar el sudor que súbitamente se había formado en ellas y levanté el maldito auricular.

-¿Sí? – Apenas fue un murmullo ronco.

-¿Srta. Swan? – La voz de la recepcionista era fría y profesional. – El Sr. Witherdale quiere hablar con usted. – Me fallaron las piernas y me dejé caer sobre una de los sillones que tenía frente a mi mesa, un desagradable sudor frío me perló la frente y sentí cómo los vellos de la nuca se me erizaban en menos de un segundo, tuve ganas de vomitar. – ¿Quiere hablar con él? – Luché desesperada por meter aire en mis pulmones a grandes y erráticas bocanadas.

-¡No! – Sonó como lo que era, una negación imperiosa, agresiva y teñida de una ira sorda mezclada con un pánico feroz. Hubo un silencio largo y sorprendido al otro lado de la línea que yo aproveché para llevarme la mano al pecho en un intento de que el corazón permaneciese dentro.

-Por supuesto, disculpe, buenas tardes. – Colgué el teléfono como pude y me sujeté a la mesa con ambas manos. Tienes que tranquilizarte Bella, o acabarás inconsciente en el suelo…

No me podía creer que James me hubiese buscado para hablar conmigo… ¿Sobre qué? Yo no tenía absolutamente nada que hablar con él.

¿Y cómo coño sabía dónde encontrarme? Cerré los ojos y dejé caer mi cabeza sobre la mesa cuando me di cuenta de cómo me había localizado. Por la hija de puta de Tanya y su odioso artículo… ¿Es que no se cansaba de joderme la vida?

Pero tranquilízate, no has querido hablar con él, eso quizás sea suficiente para alejarlo y que no vuelva a molestarte… Piensa… ¿Qué haría Edward? Algo real, algo que esté a tu alcance y que no requiera movilizar a la Sexta Flota…

Edward ataría cabos y cerraría posibles puertas, establecería un perímetro de seguridad que mantuviese al enemigo lejos. Sí, había algo que yo podía hacer de forma discreta para mantener a James lejos. Descolgué el teléfono y marqué la extensión adecuada.

-Recepción, buenas tardes. –

-Buenas tardes, soy la Srta. Swan. –

-Srta. Swan, disculpe por lo de antes yo no sabía... – No, no quería disculpas, tenía prisa por establecer mis fronteras.

-No, no tiene de qué disculparse, al contrario, le agradezco que preguntase si quería hablar con él. Por favor, ¿podía decirme si el Sr. Witherdale ha salido del edificio? – Mis dedos no podían permanecer quietos sobre la superficie de la mesa.

-Sí, salió hace cinco minutos. – Bien, eso era bueno para mí.

-¿Venía solo? –

-Así es. – Otra cosa a mi favor.

-Bien, le importaría anotar en algún sitio visible para toda persona que trabaje ahí, que si James Witherdale o Victoria Sutherland o Witherdale, quieren ponerse en contacto conmigo, que de ninguna manera me pasen sus llamadas. Nunca, bajo ninguna circunstancia. Y que por favor se aseguren de que se marchan del edificio si vuelven. – Había algo en mi forma de decirlo que recordaba a Edward. La recepcionista se quedó unos instantes en silencio, supuse que asimilando mis instrucciones o haciendo lo necesario para cumplirlas.

-Naturalmente, así se hará. – Dijo rápidamente y sin asomo de duda o preguntas en su voz.

-Gracias. –

Me quedé con la mente en blanco, seguramente como una forma de auto protección para no volverme loca ante la idea de que James había aparecido de repente y que había tratado de ponerse en contacto conmigo.

Pero el aviso de un nuevo mensaje en mi móvil me hizo reaccionar. Call me esperaba en la puerta del edificio para llevarme a casa.

Ordené mi mesa, apagué el ordenador, me puse el abrigo, cogí el bolso y apagué la luz de mi oficina al salir de ella. Avancé hacia los ascensores y bajé junto a muchas más personas a la planta baja. Estaba como ida… funcionaba por pura inercia, como si hubiese puesto el piloto automático. Vi a Call esperando en actitud profesional cerca de la puerta de salida y me dirigí directamente hacia él, murmuré una respuesta a su saludo y nos metimos en el coche en dirección a casa.

Nunca me pareció más atractivo y reconfortante el sobrenombre de la casa de Edward, estaba deseando llegar y refugiarme en la Guarida.

Me sentía desnuda fuera de ella, más ahora que James había vuelto a aparecer en mi vida… Pero… ¿Por qué?

* * *

Oh, oh...

Como siempre, miles de gracias a: sophia18, Naobi Chan, eydaf, Ninna Cullen, Ericastelo, whit cullen, Bite Me Sr. Cullen, mirgru, amys cullen, camela, Dreams Hunter, elena robsten, lanenisita, Irga, Wilma Cullen, Belewyn, V, miss little lady, yukarito, Lauri R, Bea1978, Paolastef, Anrresweet, Carmen Cullen-. i love fic, Pacita Delitah Cullen, niita94, VictoriamarieHale, MELI8114, klaiva, CindyLo, claudi17, Danika20, cyndi-cullen, zujeyane, Shaolyn, hinatapink, jamlvg, Flor, Fran Cullen Masen, alimago, bellaliz, macel333, angie s, yolabertay, Little Rock, MAGUIDECULLEN, robsten-pattinson, Yzza, madelinedarkgirl, Niki Reyes, magymc, Ginegine, catitacullen, liduvina, , Elyta, Alejandra, marivifc, Deathxrevenge, cutita, elpilau, L'Amelie, Milhoja, Poemusician, angels46, TataXOXO, julie-q, Celia McCarthy, sachita1212, Maite, Lucimell-Elysita, Docevampiro, silves, May Cullen, calalis, beakis, .Cullen, Libertad, Solemalbec, Yudi, lEOna gUAraNI CUllEN SWan, fantwilight1, Melo3m, larosaderosas, Liyus-C, Nani, yuri, , Kylie W, fany cullenpattz, Cullen Vigo, Jade Cullen Masen, fresaymenta, Nanita de Pattinson, Marii, Nere73, Maxi Pau, , msteppa, AnnieKP, lilivett, madaswan, , janulita, Gegargas, sandra32321, galadriel cullen, blancanieves, fanny alamillo, tolola, arianna mansen, NuRySh, ludgarcita, viviPatCullen, tlebd, lourdes, Baki-Love-Edward, Anii, Giovanna, CIPM, Lunita Black27, Miss Variete, mmpattsten, vero swan y almalaura.

Os juro que me tenéis emocionada y absolutamente abrumada por todas vuestras palabras, de verdad que no sé que puedo deciros o cómo compensar todo lo que hacéis por mí, muchas, muchas gracias y espero no defraudaros.

Muchas gracias también a quienes me añaden a alertas y favoritos. Review=Preview.

-CindyLo, robsten-pattinson y mi querida madaswan: no he podido enviaros los adelantos porque tenéis deshabilitada la mnsajería privada :(

Blog actualizado.


	42. Chapter 42

Disclaimer: los personajes pertenecen a SM y la historia es mía. Es rated M por lo cual contiene escenas de sexo y vocabulario no apto para menores.

A mis Betas: Enichepi y Claudia, sois las mejores por muchos y variados motivos, pero en esta ocasión quiero señalar la paciencia y cariño con que me tratáis y soportáis mis locuras.

Es posible que este capi se vea modificado dentro de algunos días, quizás no, pero puede que sí.

30 - Marzo - 2011 (Sí, ya sé que esta vez he tardado un poco más, lo siento...)

* * *

42.- Un trofeo de caza.

Edward iba a volverse loco cuando lo supiese.

Acababa de volver a casa y entrar en ella sola se me hizo raro, estaba atardeciendo y el salón estaba teñido de una luz grisácea que le daba un aspecto algo irreal, pero seguía siendo cálido y acogedor. Estaba de nuevo entre los muros de la Guarida y volví a sentir algo de esa reconfortante sensación de saberme cuidada y valorada, protegida… amada.

Pero estaba tan nerviosa que saberme refugiada en la casa por sí misma no bastaba, necesitaba a Edward… Y no era el momento de volver a sentirme insegura, no podía volver atrás. Yo ya no era esa Bella tímida hasta el extremo, inexperta y llena de complejos que tuvo la mala suerte de toparse con un cabrón sin escrúpulos como... ese. Alice me había sacado de toda aquella espiral autodestructiva y depresiva en la que me había metido sin darme cuenta y Edward me estaba enseñando a volar cada vez más alto y a tener una seguridad en mí misma que jamás hubiese imaginado. Tenía el mejor maestro en fortaleza de espíritu que pudiese desear y saberme amada por ese magnífico hombre hacía maravillas en mi autoestima.

¡Incluso esa misma tarde había dado órdenes en su empresa sin pensarlo! De acuerdo que eran unas órdenes muy concretas que seguramente se cumplirían con igual eficacia si viniesen de cualquier otro empleado, pero ese no era el punto, el quid de la cuestión era que yo lo había hecho sin dudarlo, sin que me temblase el pulso… ni la voz, concluí con algo de asombro.

Tenía que decirle a Edward que James había tratado de ponerse en contacto conmigo. No había forma de que no se enterase, no había forma de que yo le pudiese ocultar algo así… Ni tampoco quería hacerlo, haría cualquier cosa con tal de no volver a ver la decepción en sus hermosos ojos. No traicionaría la palabra que le di al prometerle no volver a ocultarle nada y tenía la sensación de que para él cuidarme, y que yo le permitiese hacerlo según sus términos, resultaba algo así como la reafirmación de que era un hombre poderoso y fuerte capaz de proteger lo que amaba, de esa forma le mostraba mi respeto. Y eso tenía una fuerte conexión con sus inseguridades y carencias…

Tenía que decírselo.

Suspiré profundamente. ¡Mierda! Eso significaba que me presionaría hasta que le contase lo que pasó con ese indeseable. Sabía que tarde o temprano tendría que decírselo, era lo justo, pero temía su reacción. Sin embargo yo insistía con una tenacidad exasperante en conocer todos los detalles de su pasado y no desperdiciaba ninguna oportunidad para que me desvelase algo, mientras que él estaba esperando a que yo me decidiese a contarle los detalles del mío, con una paciencia nada habitual en él…

Aunque estaba convencida de que estaba sacando valiosas informaciones de cada ínfimo detalle que le contaba, de cada mínimo gesto o suspiro o parpadeo que hacía de forma inconsciente cada vez que había salido el tema y quién sabía si le habría ordenado investigar a M… Sacudí la cabeza negando para mí misma. Si investigaba, no encontraría nada… no había nada que averiguar de aquello, las humillaciones en la secundaria no trascendían fuera de los muros del instituto… Sólo se quedaban en el alma de quién las padecía de por vida… O hasta que las superaba, susurró una voz en tono desafiante dentro de mi cabeza.

Pero todo se había precipitado de la manera más absurda con esa estúpida aparición de James.

Pero… ¿Por qué?... ¿Para qué? No podía entender los motivos que alguien como él pudiese tener para querer ponerse en contacto conmigo después de tanto tiempo. Me quedé haciendo conjeturas durante un rato, mordiéndome la uña del dedo pulgar, estropeando mi manicura de camino, mientras que paseaba nerviosa de un extremo al otro del enorme salón. Y la única conclusión lógica a la que llegué es que quizás quisiese algún tipo de publicidad, quizás pretendiese conocer a Edward con la esperanza de hacer algún tipo de negocio con él… No tenía ni idea de a qué se dedicaba, la última vez que supe algo de él fue que estaba con la cabeza enterrada entre las piernas de la que se suponía que era mi amiga…

Bufé exasperada, tenía que contárselo a las chicas, ellas sabrían darme una visión más objetiva sobre los posibles motivos, sobre todo Alice, que conocía toda la historia perfectamente. Yo me estaba volviendo loca sin llegar a ninguna conclusión razonable. Esa comida con ellas era cada vez más y más importante para mí, pero la aparición del indeseable ese no hacía más que complicar la ya de por sí difícil tarea de convencer a Edward…

La alarma de un nuevo mensaje en mi teléfono me sobresaltó, busqué mi bolso sobre el sofá donde lo había dejado y lo pesqué del fondo con las manos algo inseguras. Era de Alice, decía que ya estaban aquí, pero habían llegado muy cansados y se marchaban directamente a casa de Jasper. Y lo que era más inquietante… la famosa comida sería una cena, el día siguiente en Rover's.

Un gemido frustrado salió de mis labios, una cena era incluso más difícil que una comida en mitad de la jornada laboral… Al Puto Amo no le iba a gustar la idea de cenar solo en casa, mientras que yo estaba en un restaurante con mis amigas. No, no le iba a gustar en absoluto.

Recordé que no tenía demasiado tiempo para decidir cuál era la mejor forma de abordar los dos temas candentes de la noche, antes de que Edward llegase a casa después de su maratoniana reunión. Tenía que convencerlo de que me permitiese ir a la cena y no quería tener que desafiarlo o enfrentarme a él para ir de todos modos, porque no estaba dispuesta a perderme esa reunión con mis amigas. Pero conociéndolo, apostaba a que no me lo pondría fácil y si lo desobedecía, quizás no se resolviese el asunto con unas simples nalgadas…

Me di cuenta desolada de que el resultado de la suma de la reunión de más de cuatro horas, más la aparición de James, más la cena con mis amigas, no arrojaría un resultado muy favorable para mí, pero no había forma de esquivar ninguna de esas circunstancias y yo no estaba dispuesta a llamar y retrasar la cena para otro día. Aunque quizás no fuese tan mala idea después de todo…

El crepúsculo había dado paso a la noche y yo me encontré casi a oscuras en el salón. Tenía que ponerme en marcha, hacer algo útil, porque seguir pensando para no llegar a ninguna conclusión, estaba terminando con mis nervios. Encendí las luces, miré el móvil en mi mano y me di cuenta de que no le había mandado los nuevos artículos a mis padres, así que con dedos ágiles entré en el navegador, busqué las publicaciones, copié los links y se los envié tanto a Charlie como a mi madre con un breve mensaje, explicando que Edward había conseguido la disculpa pública y que yo me encontraba mucho mejor ya que todo se estaba encauzando de nuevo. Me gustó que mi madre no me hubiese respondido todavía, eso significaba que cuando abriese el correo, se encontraría con la solución al problema inmediatamente y no se preocuparía tanto.

Edward no tardaría en volver, así que me dirigí a la cocina con los nervios aleteando de forma violenta en mi estómago, hasta el punto de provocarme cierta sensación de náusea que el sutil aroma del pescado al horno no contribuyó a calmar. Emily estaba atareada terminando la cena, pero yo necesitaba el terreno despejado, necesitaba hablar con Edward sin temer que alguna de mis palabras llegase a otros oídos que no fuesen los suyos. Por muy discretos y fieles que éstos fuesen.

-Buenas noches Emily. –

-Buenas noches Srta. Swan. ¿Le puedo ayudar en algo? – Nadie diría que alguien había estado utilizando esa cocina, todo estaba perfectamente recogido y limpio, sólo el horno estaba trabajando en silencio mientras que Emily sacaba las delicadas copas que utilizaríamos en la mesa.

-No, sólo venía para decirle que Edw… el Sr. Cullen no tardará en regresar, así que si quieres… yo me encargaré de terminar la cena… Si es que queda algo por hacer. – Ella captó mi sutil halago y me lo agradeció con una pequeña sonrisa a la que yo correspondí. Estábamos comenzando a entendernos y eso era magnífico.

-Por supuesto, como quiera. Sólo tiene que estar pendiente de cuando el horno termine y... – La risa que estaba tratando de sofocar, comenzó a escapar de mis labios de forma algo traicionera y Emily me la devolvió avergonzada, pero divertida al mismo tiempo. – Esto… ¿Sabe cocinar, verdad? –

-Sí, me temo que tuve que aprender hace ya algunos años. – Decidí que ya era hora de pasar a la acción y comencé a sacar los cubiertos de su cajón.

-Entonces no necesita que le diga lo que tiene que hacer. Pero si me necesita… Sólo tiene que marcar el número dos en el panel domótico y acudiré enseguida. – Suspiré resignada, esos paneles repartidos por toda la casa y que lo controlaban absolutamente todo, me producían sentimientos encontrados, me gustaban las facilidades que ofrecían, como el hecho de tener la música que quisiese con sólo pulsar un botón, pero por otro lado, no podía evitar verlos como una espacie de "Gran Hermano". Emily parecía incómoda, como si no acabase de decidirse a dejarme sola. ¿Pensaría que su trabajo correría peligro ahora que yo comenzaba a hacerme cargo de la casa de Edward? No, seguramente contaba con que yo trabajaba fuera todo el día… Y en esa casa había que alimentar a muchas personas todos los días, no solamente a Edward y a mí… ¿Cuánta gente trabajaría en esa casa?

-Por supuesto, muchas gracias. – Me apresuré a contestarle, me había quedado pensativa mientras que ella esperaba mi respuesta.

-Bueno, pues entonces… Si no le hago falta… Buenas noches. – Hice un rápido cálculo mental… Cualquier distracción era bienvenida para evitar pensar en lo que tenía por delante. Sabía de M, Call, la propia Emily, Claire, en la caseta de seguridad había visto al menos a dos hombres diferentes y era muy probable que también hubiese un jardinero…

-Buenas noches Emily… Y gracias de nuevo. –

Se despidió con una leve inclinación de cabeza, haciéndose perfectamente cargo de que me estaba deshaciendo de ella para estar a solas con Edward cuando regresase.

Los nervios me provocaban algo parecido al dolor de estómago y el temblor de mis manos no contribuía a mi intento de aparentar que lo tenía todo bajo control. Estaba nerviosa sin remedio, no tenía ni idea de cómo iba a reaccionar Edward ante la aparición de James… Un escalofrío me recorrió la espalda al recordar todo lo que pasó cuando Jake apareció… Pero no era lo mismo, eran circunstancias muy diferentes y nuestra relación también estaba en un punto muy distinto.

Y para colmo, no había gran cosa que hacer en la cocina, Emily lo tenía todo en marcha, así que me centré en poner la mesa en el pequeño comedor. Sí, eso era bueno, los cortos viajes hasta el comedor me mantendría ocupada mientras que esperaba a que Edward regresase…

Terminé de colocar todo en la mesa, cuando el aviso del horno sonó y me apresuré a comprobar que el pescado estuviese listo. Estaba tan nerviosa que su simple olor, me revolvió el estómago ligeramente. Edward no tardaría en volver… Suspiré frustrada, cada vez me sentía más angustiada, deseaba de todo corazón que cuando lo supiese, no se pusiese celoso o que se enfadase… No me sentía capaz de soportar una nueva ronda de _"¿Me has tomado por un semental, Isabella?"_. No esa noche. Tenía que ser muy cuidadosa con la forma en la que se lo decía…

Un fugaz resplandor atravesó la noche en el exterior de la casa y se coló por los ventanales. ¡Edward! Ya estaba en casa. Me quedé paralizada con las manos aferradas a la encimera, luchando por normalizar mi respiración y haciendo un enorme esfuerzo por ignorar la súbita urgencia de tratar de disimular y no decirle nada.

¡Cobarde!... ¿De cuántas formas tiene que demostrarte ese hombre que te ama y te respeta? Sacudí la cabeza para despejar mi mente y alcé la cabeza con una nueva determinación, después de todo, el Club de la Veintitrés no había sido cosa mía. Y más me valía estar a la altura de sus expectativas en lo que a sinceridad se refería, si quería que lo nuestro tuviese futuro, así que apreté los dientes y me decidí de una maldita vez. ¡Y que pasase lo que tuviese que pasar! ¡Ay, por Dios! ¿Lo sabría ya?

Llené un vaso con agua y lo bebí despacio, pero casi sin respirar para que me calmase el estómago y me ayudase a tragar el nudo que tenía en la garganta y amenazaba con asfixiarme.

-¿Isabella? – Su voz sonó amortiguada por la distancia y los muros, debería estar en el recibidor, también me dio la impresión de que estaba algo apagada… Venía cansado y yo le tenía esa… "sorpresa". Respiré hondo y traté de reunir al valor necesario para darle la noticia a Edward.

-En la cocina. – Mi voz tembló sin remedio, abrí el horno y el olor del pescado me golpeó con fuerza, no sería capaz de comerlo… Tenía que tranquilizarme o de lo contrario, los nervios me harían vomitar.

-Hola, nena. – Cerré los ojos saboreando la forma cariñosa en la que las palabras salieron de sus labios, con voz profunda y suave. Lo miré y comprobé que efectivamente venía cansado, ligeras sombras eran visibles bajo sus ojos, estaba muy despeinado y daba tirones de su corbata para aflojarse el nudo y desabrochar el primer botón. Jodidamente glorioso a pesar de todo…

-Hola. ¿Cómo ha ido todo? Pareces cansado. – Tranquilízate… no va a pasar nada, ya lo has visto antes furioso… Ese pensamiento no contribuyó a tranquilizarme, precisamente. Saqué el pescado del horno y comencé a servirlo en los platos junto con las verduras con manos algo temblorosas.

-Estoy cansado, pero todo ha ido bien. – Por mi visión periférica pude ver cómo fruncía el ceño y me miraba con ojos suspicaces… Ya sabe que algo está pasando… ¡Claro que lo sabe! Ni siquiera le he dado un beso y apenas lo he mirado, esa no es una actitud muy propia de mí.

-Vamos a la mesa, todo está listo. – Alcé los dos platos y procuré sonreírle mientras pasaba a su lado de camino al comedor. Ni conseguí hacerlo de forma convincente, ni disimular que algo estaba pasando que él no sabía todavía. Dejé los platos en el sitio de cada uno y me dirigía hacia mi silla, cuando su mano se cerró con fuerza alrededor de mi muñeca y de un tirón me encerró entre sus brazos, pegándome a su duro pecho. Su gesto brusco me dejó paralizada y el corazón se saltó un par de latidos, me miraba a los ojos con esa fuerza e intensidad que me desarmaban tan propias de él, su aliento acariciaba mi cara y me dejaba deliciosamente aturdida, nerviosa y excitada a partes iguales. Lentamente su mano se hundió en mi pelo, para cerrarla en un puño y tirar suavemente hasta que mis labios le ofrecieron la inclinación que deseaba para besarme y mi vientre se estremeció de placer ante su gesto dominante y una pulsión de puro deseo humedeció mi sexo. Todo mi cuerpo reaccionaba ante el contacto del suyo como si lo reconociese de un modo carnal y primitivo.

Disfrutó durante unos segundos de la posición tan vulnerable en la que me tenía, anhelante y con los labios entreabiertos, provocándome con sus suaves labios sin llegar a besarme todavía, hasta que la rosada punta de su lengua acarició mi boca con exquisita delicadeza y yo me rendí exhalando todo el aire de mis pulmones, cerrando los ojos y abriendo más mi boca para que tomase posesión de lo que era suyo. No tardé en sentirme completamente sobrepasada por sus labios moviéndose de forma exigente sobre los míos, por su lengua acariciando mi boca por dentro, por su abrazo posesivo en torno a mí, por la fuerza que emanaba cada célula del cuerpo de ese hombre al que amaba con toda mi alma… Fue un beso profundo y exigente, dominante y enloquecedor que provocaba que mis rodillas temblasen ligeramente y que mis dedos se crispasen con fuerza sobre sus hombros. Pero había algo de ansiedad en su exigencia… Sabía que algo estaba pasando.

¡Oh, Dios! Cuando me besaba de esa forma, me sentía incapaz de tener ningún pensamiento coherente… Pero sus labios se retiraron de los míos mucho antes de lo que me hubiese gustado y de nuevo me atravesó con esos hipnóticos ojos.

-¿Qué está pasando, Isabella? – A pesar de ese beso devastador, su voz cortaba como el acero, había llegado el momento. El corazón se me encogió en el pecho, cerré los ojos y me separé despacio de él, que al principio pareció no estar de acuerdo, pero terminó dejándome ir con un gesto suave de sus manos. Necesitaba alejarme, tener algo de espacio para poder pensar cuál era la mejor forma de empezar esa difícil conversación, así que me dirigí hacia mi sitio y me senté a la mesa, tratando hacer tiempo y para tranquilizarlo con mi actitud supuestamente cotidiana de "no es tan alarmante como para no comer"… Él hizo lo mismo, pero pude sentir su penetrante mirada fija en mí en todo momento.

-Tengo que contarte algo que ha pasado, pero por favor, procura escucharme y mantener la calma. – Sus ojos relampaguearon salvajes desde la cabecera de la mesa donde él se sentaba y su mandíbula se cerró con fuerza. ¡Ay, joder! Ahí vamos… Era mejor decírselo antes de que empezase a perder la paciencia.

-James me ha llamado esta tarde al trabajo. – Mi voz apenas fue un murmullo inseguro y frágil. El espeso silencio al otro lado de la mesa me obligó a volver a levantar los ojos y mirarlo. Una vena palpitaba en su sien derecha y era la viva imagen del frío… Eso no era una buena señal.

-¿James tu ex? – Sus palabras contenidas llevaban implícita una vibrante nota de tensión y esa máscara fría e intimidante no contribuía a relajarme. Ninguno de los dos habíamos tocado la cena y yo cada vez tenía más claro que no podría probar bocado.

-Sí. – Entrelacé mis dedos sobre mi regazo y me obligué a serenarme. Estaba sufriendo más por mí misma que por cómo estaba reaccionando él.

-¿Qué quería?... ¿Ha venido a recuperarte? – ¿Qué? Ni siquiera se me había pasado por la cabeza que ese despreciable personaje quisiese… recuperarme. Pero claro, Edward no conocía mi historia.

-Isabella estoy peligrosamente cerca de perder la paciencia. – Su voz no se había elevado en absoluto, era firme y controlada, lo cual resultó más amenazante que si me hubiese gritado. Estaba apelando a su famoso autocontrol, así que yo también lo hice lo posible por encontrar el mío.

-No lo sé, no sé lo que quería. – Aquellos segundos en silencio parecieron años…

-¿Cómo que no lo sabes? – Cada vez estaba más impaciente y había empezado a comer como si estuviese enfadado con la comida. Mantén la calma, no has hecho nada malo, sólo se siente amenazado…

-No lo sé porque no he querido hablar con él. Pero dudo muchísimo de que haya venido para "recuperarme". – Se quedó como paralizado por unos segundos, como si no hubiese contemplado esa posibilidad. Bien, por fin había despertado su curiosidad, además de su enfado. Ahora comenzaba la parte más difícil para mí.

-¿No has querido hablar con él? ¿Por qué? – Había dejado los cubiertos sobre el plato y apoyaba un codo en la mesa, era realmente difícil soportar la intensidad de sus ojos y el corazón me atronaba en los oídos. Alcancé mi copa y la llené con agua, la necesitaría para el discurso que tenía por delante.

-No, desde recepción me avisaron que estaba allí y que había pedido hablar conmigo, me preguntaron que si quería hablar con él y le contesté que no. – Lo miré directamente a los ojos, así podría ver que no le mentía ni había dobleces en mí. Él estrechó los ojos e hizo un movimiento con su poderosa mandíbula que me hizo pensar que estaba rechinando los dientes. Jooder…

-¿Se puede saber porqué no me llamaste inmediatamente? Creía que ese asunto había quedado suficientemente claro. – ¡Oh, no! No puede pretender en serio que… Pero su voz baja y con algo amenazante vibrando en ella me indicó que sí lo pretendía.

-Y lo está. – Me apresuré a decir sin disimular mi creciente ansiedad. – Prometí que te avisaría inmediatamente si se trataba de algún tipo de amenaza o insulto… – Tragué en seco cuando vi su reacción. Tirar la servilleta sobre el mantel nunca se ha considerado como un gesto de paciencia.

-¿Estás intentando forzar la realidad para que se amolde a lo que te interesa? Yo inventé ese juego, Isabella. – Respiré profundamente y decidí que me mantendría calmada y suave, prudente, respetuosa… Pero cada vez tenía más claro que esa conversación me llevaría directamente sobre sus rodillas… Y me sentiría realmente contenta si las repercusiones terminasen ahí.

-No… pretendo forzar nada, simplemente no… no puedo correr a refugiarme en tus brazos cada vez que alguien quiera hablar conmigo. No es razonable. – En aquella ocasión fue un gruñido lo que sonó al otro extremo de la mesa. Ufff….

-No me desafíes, Isabella… Tu ex no es "alguien". – Sus afiladas palabras cortaron el espeso ambiente que nos rodeaba y yo me sentí desfallecer, estaba celoso y realmente no tenía motivos para estarlo.

-Por favor… no te enfades por eso… Yo… Contártelo es lo primero que he hecho en cuanto has llegado a casa… – De nuevo cometí el error de mirarlo y su imagen de ángel del renacimiento resultaba abrumadora en toda su gloria.

-No puedes pretender que tu ex, el hombre a quién entregaste tu virginidad, entre en mi empresa, pretenda hablar contigo y que eso no me enfade. Profundamente. Es una provocación intolerable. – Pronunció cada palabra despacio, imprimiendo en cada pausa toda la fuerza de la convicción con las que las decía. Y su enfado.

-Yo… no me atrevería a decirte cómo… tienes que sentirte. Yo misma no sé qué pensar de todo esto. – Yo miraba mi plato con el pescado intacto, que cada vez me daba más náuseas y durante un momento, al otro extremo de la frontera en la que se había convertido esa mesa, sólo se oyó una respiración profunda y pesada… Más bien un suspiro exasperado.

-¿Qué crees que quería de ti? – Bien, parecía que el hombre inteligente que indudablemente era, estaba tomando las riendas de la situación. Eso era bueno para mí, así que me animé a levantar la mirada de nuevo.

-No lo sé, a la única conclusión lógica que he llegado es que supongo, que quizás busque conocerte a través de mí… No podría decirlo con seguridad. –

-Dime algo, Isabella. ¿Por qué no has querido hablar con él? ¿Por temor a mi reacción si lo hacías? – Emití un profundo suspiro, no podía seguir dando rodeos, tenía que contárselo de una maldita vez, porque estaba perdido y no entendía nada de la situación.

-Sí, eso es innegable, pero también por mí. No quiero volver a saber nada de él. Le he pedido a la recepcionista que deje la orden de que si vuelve, que no me lo pasen nunca y que se aseguren de que se marcha del edificio. – Vi cómo la sorpresa le iluminaba la mirada mezclada con algo más… ¿Quizás orgullo? ¿Era realmente posible que se sintiese orgulloso de mí?

-¿De verdad has hecho eso? – Asentí con la cabeza de forma tímida.

-Espero que no te moleste si me he tomado algunas libertades al... –

-No, has hecho lo correcto. Me gusta. – Por primera vez en toda la noche, una sonrisa pequeña y precavida apareció en mis labios. Le había gustado mi reacción…

-Hasta ahora he sido insólitamente paciente contigo, Isabella. Ya es hora de que confíes en mí y me cuentes los detalles de tu relación con James. – Su voz volvió a ser suave, aunque no perdía ese fondo de firmeza que indicaba con total claridad que no admitiría más retrasos por mi parte. La hora de los valientes había llegado… Enderecé la espalda, respiré profundamente y me encontré con sus ojos.

-Lo haré enseguida, pero antes contéstame a algo. ¿Qué sabes de… eso? – Ni siquiera se inmutó ante mi pregunta, yo había aprendido a conocerlo bien y él lo sabía.

-Sé que no hay partes médicos de agresión sexual con tu nombre… Tampoco policiales, pero como tu padre es el jefe de policía, tampoco esperaba encontrarlos. – El Puto Amo hacía bien su trabajo, me hubiese sorprendido si hubiese sido de otra forma. Pero como siempre, tendía a la exageración.

-No los encontrarás porque no existen, por suerte las cosas no llegaron tan lejos. – La fiereza de sus ojos se suavizó ante mis palabras y mi expresión relajada. Todo lo relajada que podía estar, dadas las circunstancias.

-Eso suponía por tu actitud ante mí. Si hubieses sufrido algún tipo de violencia, nunca hubieses aceptado mi proposición inicial. – Siempre tan observador, tan inteligente, nunca llegaría a comprender del todo la compleja forma en la que le funcionaba esa privilegiada mente, ni con la atención con la que vigilaba cada uno de mis gestos, por pequeño que fuese. Me sentí halagada sin remedio al saberme el centro de atención de ese magnífico y poderoso hombre.

-Así es. – Lo amaba de una forma fuera de toda medida, más allá de la lógica y la cordura.

-También pude comprobar por mí mismo, que tu experiencia era asombrosamente limitada… Me dijiste que sólo habías tenido dos hombres antes que yo. ¿Me mentiste en esa ocasión, Isabella? – ¡Oh, Edward…! Eres adorablemente inseguro a pesar de todo…

-No, nunca te he mentido. Con James sólo me acosté en una ocasión. – La Bella suave era la que modulaba mis palabras y lo cierto es que me sentía desconcertada. La sinceridad, el hecho de revelar el pasado sabiendo que puede ser doloroso para las dos partes, resultaba ser un acto de entrega casi de la misma magnitud que el permanecer atada e indefensa, entregada para ser tomada como Edward decidiese que quería tomarme. En ese momento valoré todavía más que él me fuese contando su pasado.

-Isabella… No sigas poniendo a prueba mi paciencia. – De nuevo el Puto Amo y su exigencia poniéndome al borde de un ataque de nervios.

-Por favor, por favor… No me presiones más. Esto es realmente difícil para mí y no me estás facilitando las cosas. – Edward se pellizcó el puente de la nariz, resopló, pero no dijo nada más. Yo alcancé mi copa y bebí de ella con el pulso algo inseguro, suspiré y fui valiente.

-En el instituto yo era nueva, acababa de llegar a Forks desde Florida y no encajaba del todo bien. – Edward levantó la cabeza y me observaba con ese escrutinio tan desquiciante, que me esforcé en ignorar. – Era el último curso y yo llegué ya empezado el año escolar. Aún así todo el mundo fue amable conmigo, pero una cosa era ser amables y otra era entablar una amistad con alguien. Hasta que conocí a Victoria al mes de estar allí, y tuve lo que se podía llamar una amiga. –

-¿La misma Victoria cuya madre te prestó el libro "Historia de O"? – Sonreí ligeramente al comprobar de nuevo que mi teoría sobre su obsesiva atención sobre cada mínimo detalle, se confirmaba una y otra vez.

-La misma. Algunas semanas después de conocernos, Victoria insistió en presentarme a James, yo al principio no quise conocerlo, porque él era el capitán del equipo de futbol americano y era muy popular y yo… bueno, yo era la nueva y tímida hija del jefe de policía. Una chica de perfil bajo que era feliz cuando nadie la miraba. –

-He conocido a una Isabella parecida a la que me describes. Continúa. – Que Edward hubiese vuelto a comer era una buena señal, aunque toda su atención se enfocaba en mí y en mis palabras.

-Tanto insistió Victoria en presentarnos, que al final accedí cuando me tendió una especie de encerrona. Nos presentó y tampoco fue para tanto, nos limitamos a intercambiar algunos saludos cuando nos cruzábamos por los pasillos y poco más. Salimos un par de veces junto con Victoria y su amigo Laurent al cine, a comer unas hamburguesas… Nada serio, sólo salidas entre amigos… Hasta que un día me pidió una cita. – No hizo ningún gesto aparente, esa parte la esperaba, pero pude ver cómo apretaba con algo más de fuerza la mandíbula.

-Acepté y después vinieron algunas más. – Mi voz se había vuelto pequeña, ya que me estaba acercando a la parte desagradable. – Era correcto y nunca se propasó, pero tampoco era una relación… normal. Nunca entró en mi casa, ni quiso conocer a mi padre, apenas nos veíamos porque él siempre tenía otras cosas que hacer y coincidió que ya estábamos a finales de curso y los exámenes tampoco me dejaban mucho tiempo a mí. – Edward tuvo la deferencia de evitar hacer cualquier gesto y me permitió continuar sin añadir más presión a la que ya sentía. Él comprendía perfectamente por lo que estaba pasando y lo difícil que resultaba.

-Así estuvimos más o menos un mes, hasta que llegó el baile de fin de curso y fuimos junto con Victoria y Laurent. Todo fue normal, incluso algo frío, pero yo sospechaba que era porque iríamos a dos universidades diferentes y era muy posible que terminásemos tarde o temprano antes de marcharnos de Forks, lo nuestro no parecía que tuviese continuidad. – Suspiré profundamente.

-Esa noche James insistió en que después fuésemos a su casa, los dos solos… Al parecer sus padres estaban de viaje y decía que me tenía preparada una sorpresa. Yo no estaba segura de querer ir porque no lo amaba y tenía una ligera sospecha de lo que podía pasar allí, pero arrastrada por la curiosidad me dejé llevar después del baile hasta su casa. Siempre había sido correcto y yo no temía que me obligase a hacer nada que yo no quisiese... –

-¿Te forzó? – Había apartado el plato a medio terminar y una ira homicida le ensombreció la mirada, me removí incómoda en mi silla ante las hostiles vibraciones que emanaba, aunque éstas no fuesen dirigidas a mí.

-No, no exactamente, no era tan estúpido como para hacerle eso a la hija del jefe de policía. No me agredió, simplemente fue rudo, exigente y poco considerado, cuando yo le pedí que parase, que no quería seguir… No conseguí más que acelerar las cosas. Me hizo daño por ser tan brusco, así que forcejeé, me zafé de él, recogí mis cosas y me marché de allí. – Edward me miró intensamente, con una mueca cruel en los labios, como si la escena se estuviese desarrollando ante sus ojos que relampagueaban salvajes y peligrosos. Apretó con fuerza la mano en un puño y las pequeñas cicatrices de sus nudillos se hicieron perfectamente visibles bajo la suave luz de las lámparas del comedor. Tuve la certeza de que si James estuviese a su alcance en ese momento, no saldría muy bien parado… Y eso me gustó de una forma primitiva y egoísta. Pero todavía no había terminado de contarle todo…

-Ese fin de semana no supe nada de él, ni tampoco hice nada por buscarlo. Victoria no contestaba a mis llamadas, así que me encerré en casa y traté de convencerme a mí misma de que lo que había pasado, tampoco había sido para tanto. –

Edward no hizo ningún comentario, pero asintió brevemente con la cabeza, como si en mis palabras hubiese encontrado algún tipo de confirmación a una teoría. Estaba respetando mis tiempos, mis pausas para que le contase toda la historia y se mostraba prudente y comprensivo como nunca imaginé que lo vería… Pero ¡Qué estaba diciendo! Él sabía de dolor y lo difícil que resultaba plasmarlo en palabras. Yo también aparté mi plato casi intacto y me decidí a terminar lo que había empezado.

-Al volver el lunes a clases, percibí que su grupo de amigos, los chicos del equipo, me miraban de forma diferente, pero me convencí que eran cosas mías, era imposible que notasen que… Bueno, que había dejado de ser virgen. No coincidí ni con Victoria ni con James ese día, pero no me extrañó, al final del curso no era raro faltar para estudiar en casa. –

Edward procuró aparentar una calma que yo sabía que estaba lejos de sentir, pero lo hizo por mí, para que yo me sintiese mejor y le agradecí en el alma cuando comenzó a aflojar el puño que formaba su mano de forma inconsciente y me miró con una extraña expresión en los ojos que no supe identificar.

-Esa tarde fui a su casa para hablar con él y aclarar las cosas, estaba realmente confusa y no sabía que pensar de todo lo que había pasado. La puerta estaba abierta, así que pasé… entonces los sorprendí juntos, Victoria y él estaban teniendo sexo en el sofá del salón de la casa de sus padres. –

Pude ver por la forma en la que estrechó los ojos, que las piezas del rompecabezas estaban encajando con precisión milimétrica una a una en su cabeza.

-Cuando les exigí una explicación, se burlaron de mí, me dijeron que todo había sido una puesta en escena para ganar una estúpida apuesta. Que ellos eran algo así como pareja y Victoria me había engañado haciéndome creer que era mi amiga, con el único propósito de arrojarme a sus brazos y que él ganase esa estúpida apuesta sobre mi virginidad… – Hice una necesaria pausa para tragarme la amargura que esa humillación me producía todavía y negué con la cabeza. – Yo sería incapaz de hacer algo así para el hombre al que se supone que amo… No podría "cazar" una presa para entregársela a mi compañero… No puedo entenderlo. – Fue una reflexión en voz alta, pero dirigida a mí misma.

-¿Ese cabrón había apostado sobre tu virginidad? – Edward era la viva imagen de la sed de venganza, vi de nuevo al luchador, a ese ser peligroso que permanecía latente y aletargado bajo la superficie del hombre frío, contenido, inteligente y brillante que yo conocía tan bien, pero que de vez en cuando se asomaba a través de sus ojos verdes. En esa ocasión era mi guardián, mi vengador.

-Parece ser que sí… Pero la cosa no quedó ahí. James sugirió que me uniese a ellos y que aprendiese de Victoria… Cuando le contesté que se fuese al diablo, me dijo que no me equivocase, que él no perdía el tiempo con niñas frígidas y asustadizas como yo, que eso era tarea de Laurent y que él estaría más que dispuesto a "entrenarme"… Que quizás después de eso volvería a tener sexo conmigo, mientras tanto, Victoria se reía. – Edward esbozó un amago de sonrisa cruel y despiadada.

-¿Una niña frígida y asustadiza? Ese bastardo te conocía muy poco. Explícame que es eso de Laurent. – Asentí y me incliné sobre la mesa con mis codos apoyados en la superficie, de repente me sentía más segura y confiada al ver que Edward no se estaba volviendo loco con todo lo que le estaba contando… Las cosas que habrá tenido que ver y digerir en su vida para llegar a ese nivel de empatía con las desgracias ajenas…

-Cuando Laurent apareció medio desnudo en aquel salón y se unió a la escena que se desarrollaba ante mis ojos, salí corriendo de allí y me refugié en casa de mi padre. – Parecía que muy pocas cosas de las que le contaba le sorprendiesen, no dejaba de asombrarme que tuviese un extenso y complejo conocimiento del mundo y había temas que a mí personalmente me llegaban a impresionar, mientras que él parecía conocer los abismos del alma humana de forma profunda y minuciosa.

-¿Pasaste sola por todo eso? – Siempre preocupado por mí y por cómo me sentía… La parte que venía a continuación quizás no le gustase tampoco. No, con seguridad no le iba a gustar.

-No, Jake estuvo a mi lado. Incluso una vez estuvo a punto de enzarzarse en una pelea con Laurent, un día que nos lo cruzamos y éste volvió a reiterar su "oferta". – El tiempo se detuvo en los confines de las cuatro paredes del comedor ante la inexpresiva mirada de Edward. Volví a agachar los ojos mientras luchaba contra la angustia que renovaba la intensidad de su ataque. Él alargó su mano y puso un mechón de mi cabello detrás de la oreja, retirándolo así de mi cara, en un gesto lleno de cariño, a continuación me alzó la barbilla con dos dedos para que lo mirase y vi complicidad en ellos.

-Al final va a resultar que estoy en deuda con ese chico. – Cerré los ojos y expulsé todo el aire de golpe aliviada ante su respuesta y él me acarició el pómulo con un dedo perezoso. –Continúa. – Parecía que lo peor ya había pasado y Edward no había hecho un drama espectacular e innecesario.

-Después de aquello, no lo soporté más y me fui a pasar el verano con mi madre a Florida. Y eso es todo. – Dije suspirando, visiblemente aliviada.

-¿Fue ahí cuando aprendiste a huir de los problemas? – ¡Ay, joder! Que ilusa fui al pensar que ya había terminado la conversación…

-No podía hacer nada más y cada vez me resultaba más insoportable la idea de cruzarme con alguno de ellos. – Me encogí de hombros despacio.

-Hiciste bien… Lo mataré con mis propias manos si algún día llego a encontrarlo. – Esa sentencia me encogió el corazón dolorosamente, había tal fuerza y firmeza implícita en sus palabras… Que le creí capaz.

-Edward… por favor… no… – Con esa única frase suya, mi pulso volvió a dispararse.

-¿Era James un Dominante? – No me dejó terminar la frase y mis palabras quedaron cortadas de raíz por su extraña pregunta. Parpadeé sorprendida, me había dejado fuera de juego…

-No, al menos no tenía nada en común con… Con tu forma de ser. – Me aventuré a compararlos sin saber si realmente hacía bien. – Él sólo era un cabrón sin alma al que no le importaba nada ni nadie más que él mismo. – Muy diferente a ti, amor mío.

-Dame su nombre completo. – Mucho había tardado en aparecer su necesidad de control absoluto…

-Por favor, deja las cosas como están, ya… –

-¡Su nombre! – No pude evitar dar un pequeño respingo ante su súbita exigencia. Al parecer estaba dispuesto a ser paciente y comprensivo conmigo, pero no con él.

-Witherdale. – Susurré de forma inmediata sin pararme a pensar si hacía lo correcto. Él sacó su teléfono del bolsillo interior de su chaqueta y presionó un par de teclas.

-Marshall, es Witherdale… Así es, podemos descartar a los otros. – ¿Otros dos?

-Edward… ¿Qué está pasando? – Edward retiró su silla algunos centímetros de la mesa sin cambiar su expresión dura. Mi vientre reconoció inmediatamente el cambio en la atmósfera del comedor y cada célula de mi cuerpo reaccionó ante el poder que emanaba.

-Ven aquí, nena. – Se palmeó el muslo y yo me levanté de mi silla para sentarme en su regazo obedientemente. Le pasé los brazos alrededor del cuello y él me abrazó de forma posesiva alrededor de la cintura y dejó un beso sobre uno de mis senos cubiertos por el jersey, después bajo mi oreja, por mi mandíbula en dirección a mi boca… Un suspiro tembloroso escapó de mis labios justo antes de que los cubriese con los suyos con un beso lento y devastador, al que yo correspondí con toda mi alma, sintiéndome realmente afortunada por poder sentarme en su regazo y con mi vientre comenzando a hormiguear de puro deseo.

-Ya me conoces, esto no debería sorprenderte. – Su voz hipnótica, sus perfectos y suaves labios acariciando la comisura de los míos, sus dedos aferrados a mi cintura… Me sentía incapaz de tener ningún pensamiento coherente. – Cuando comprobé tu reticencia a contarme sobre tus ex, hice algunas averiguaciones y había tres posibles "James". Tienes que ser consciente de que era una información que tenía la obligación de conocer para poder saber si estabas en condiciones de cumplir mis expectativas. – Me obligué a prestar atención a sus palabras y salir de la espesa neblina de lujuria que comenzaba a aturdirme. Puse una mano sobre su pecho sin decidirme si era para alejarme un poco y respirar, o para acariciarlo.

-¿Y qué hubiese pasado si llegas a encontrar algún informe médico o policial? – Me observó a los ojos durante unos segundos que me resultaron eternos.

-Te hubiese pedido disculpas y me hubiese marchado de tu vida. – Había algo sombrío en la forma de decirlo, como si esa posibilidad hubiese sido algo terrible y lamentable para él también.

-¿Cuándo hiciste todo eso? – Mis manos se hundieron en su pelo sin que pudiese evitarlo.

-El primer día que pasamos juntos. Cuando me pusiste tus condiciones sospeché que algo te había sucedido, no por lo que dijiste en sí, sino por la forma de decirlo. – Esos párpados entornados acabarían siendo mi perdición…

¡Oh! Esa privilegiada mente de nuevo y su legendaria capacidad de observación. Cerré las manos sobre su pelo y tiré de él ligeramente a la vez que apoyaba mi frente en la suya. Él cerró su abrazo posesivo y protector alrededor de mi cuerpo y yo me refugié en él, sintiendo una sensación reconfortante y cálida en el corazón, envuelta por su aroma, que fue eliminando poco a poco la amargura que recordar aquel episodio de mi vida me había dejado. Permanecimos abrazados durante algún tiempo que no fui capaz de medir de ninguna manera, porque cuando estábamos así, los límites del universo, del tiempo y el espacio se difuminaban y nada importaba más que nosotros.

Una caricia de Edward sobre mi mejilla me sacó del trance.

-¿Vas a terminar de comer? – Negué con una pequeña sonrisa cautelosa en los labios.

-No puedo comer más. – Apenas había conseguido llevarme un par de trozos de pescado a la boca y algunas verduras, sin que nuevos accesos de náuseas me disuadieran de volver a intentarlo.

-¿Te sientes mal? – La preocupación le hizo fruncir el ceño ligeramente.

-No, es sólo que todo este asunto me ha dado náuseas. Y ese pescado ya estará frío. – Edward resopló, pero para mi suerte no insistió más.

-Yo necesito una copa. ¿Te gustaría acompañarme? –

-Por supuesto. Déjame que retire los platos sucios. –

Edward me ayudó a llevar la mayoría de las cosas a la cocina, estábamos inmersos en un silencio poco habitual en nosotros, cada uno perdido en sus pensamientos, sacando conclusiones de toda nuestra conversación.

-Te espero en el bar. – Estaba doblando el mantel cuando dijo eso y se giró para desaparecer por la puerta de la cocina sin esperar una respuesta. No pasa nada Bella, él también necesita unos instantes a solas para digerir todo lo que le acabas de contar… Sí, era mejor que le diese unos minutos antes de reunirme con él.

Comencé a sentirme inquieta de nuevo, necesitaba saber que estaba pasando por su cabeza. Me apresuré a salir de la cocina y a buscar la puerta del bar, me orienté con facilidad porque era la única luz que estaba encendida en el pasillo y su resplandor salía por la puerta.

Al entrar me vi me vi rodeada de un exquisito ambiente masculino, más que clásico resultaba vintage, como si me hubiese sumergido de pronto en un lujoso club de jazz del Barrio Latino de París, con paredes pintadas de un profundo tono chocolate con las cornisas blancas, puestas ahí especialmente ya que eran las únicas que había en toda la casa, pesados cortinajes de terciopelo rojo profundo enmarcaban los ventanales, y la habitación se llenaba con muebles de anticuario y lámparas con pantallas negras. El ambiente estaba separado en dos zonas, en una dos cómodos sofás Chester se apoyaban contra la pared, uno en frente del otro, con mesas bajas y algunas butacas de cuero unas y de terciopelo otras rodeándolos y al fondo se situaba la barra del bar de madera tallada formando molduras rectangulares. Y tras a ella, el objeto de mi deseo, de mi pasión y mi locura me miraba con los ojos más verdes y hermosos que jamás hubiese soñado posibles antes de conocerlo. Acababa de servirse una copa en un vaso ancho y bajo, de cristal tallado en el fondo… Uno de esos vasos me acarició la espalda no hacía mucho…

Me estremecí con una extraña mezcla de sensaciones que iban del placer, a la anticipación y a la inquietud por comprobar el efecto que ms palabras habían tenido en él después de haber tenido unos minutos para digerirlas.

-¿Cómo te sientes? – Avancé hacia el fondo de la habitación donde él se encontraba para comprobar satisfecha que salía de detrás de la barra y me esperaba recostado sobre ella. Cuando llegué hasta él, nos fundimos en un abrazo cálido que me obligó a cerrar los ojos para disfrutar plenamente de él mientras hundía mi nariz en su pecho.

-Algo ridícula, soy consciente de que es una tontería en comparación con tu pasado… Sobre todo con el de las chicas del orfanato femenino. – Dejé un beso sobre la camisa que le cubría el pecho antes de que él me alzase la cara con sus dedos para mirarme de forma inquisitiva.

-No puedo evitar la comparación. – Dije a modo de disculpa. – ¿Puedo tomar una? –

-Naturalmente, creo que te vendrá bien. – Me dio un corto beso sobre los labios y deshizo nuestro abrazo, detrás de la barra mezcló un Gintonic con una rodaja de limón y me lo ofreció.

-Te sentará bien, es bueno para el estómago. No tienes porqué sentirte así, no son circunstancias comparables. – Me lo llevé a los labios y sabía delicioso, seco y algo amargo, como alguien a quién yo conocía bien. Tragué con cuidado y comprobé que mi estómago lo aceptaba, así que intenté bromear con él mostrándole lo pequeña que era la copa que me había servido. Edward levantó una ceja y me regaló la primera sonrisa torcida de la noche que me arrancó un profundo suspiro y despertó las mariposas de mi estómago. Eso era realmente bueno, las cosas habían salido mucho mejor de lo que yo me esperaba.

-Apenas has cenado, no quiero verte borracha. – De nuevo se encontraba a mi lado y me pasó un brazo por la cintura para pegarme a su cuerpo. – Una mujer como tú merecía una primera vez mejor. Con un muchacho igual de inexperto que jurase que te amaba y al que yo pudiese envidiar con toda mi alma. – Susurró esas palabras acariciándome con su nariz el pómulo, puse mis manos sobre su cara y esa vez fui yo la que buscó en sus ojos algo alarmada por el tono de pesar que se filtraba de su frase.

-Debo confesar que siempre me sentí terriblemente celoso de ese muchacho. – Esa fue una confesión en toda regla, sus ojos tenían un fondo triste y algo apagado.

-Te aseguro que no tienes porqué sentirte celoso de él. Ha sido la peor experiencia de mi vida. – ¡Oh, Dios! Por favor… que no reaccione de forma exagerada… Que pueda dejar esto en el pasado, donde pertenece. Hizo una mueca extraña con los labios y suspiró.

-Ahora no me siento celoso. Me siento furioso con él y lo desprecio de una forma visceral por no saber reconocer la maravilla de mujer que tuvo a su alcance y por no tratarte como te merecías. – Mi corazón se aceleró de forma peligrosa, lo que provocaba ese hombre en mí no podía ser sano…

-Edward… – Traicioneras lágrimas nublaron mi visión y parpadeé para alejarlas, era el peor momento para emocionarme, él pensaría que lloraba por haber recordado todo aquello y se sentiría peor. – Bésame… – Eso es… Besar siempre resultaba ser una magnífica forma de distraer a una persona… A dos personas para ser más exactos. Me perdí en su beso durante los deliciosos instantes que duró.

-Me hubiese gustado ser tu primer hombre. Y el último. – Cerré los ojos con fuerza y suspiré. Muchas veces había lamentado que mi primera vez fuese así y en esa ocasión lo lamenté con mucha más vehemencia. Me hubiese gustado poder ofrecerle eso a Edward.

-Lo sé, te entiendo, a mí también me hubiese gustado que fueses mi primer y único hombre y ser tu primera mujer. – Pero eso era imposible y resultaba una pérdida de tiempo lamentarse por algo que no se podía cambiar. Sin embargo no podía evitar pensar que de esa forma ni Tanya ni James formarían parte de nuestras vidas.

-Me hubiese gustado quitarte la virginidad. Te aseguro que hubieses guardado un recuerdo muy diferente de tu primera vez. – Su mano se había hundido en mi pelo y lo acariciaba despacio, pero pude reconocer que con un simple movimiento, su gesto de consuelo se volvería dominante y enloquecedor.

-Es posible que haya por ahí más de una con un bonito recuerdo de su primera vez… ¿Cuántas te han entregado su virginidad, Edward? – Las palabras salieron de mi boca antes de poder detenerlas y noté con total claridad cómo su cuerpo se tensaba bajo mis manos.

-Isabella… –

-No, no es un reproche. Solo… Quiero saberlo. – Edward valoró mi respuesta durante unos segundos, mientras que yo contenía la respiración.

-Dos. – Dos… Bueno, exhalé aliviada, podía haber sido mucho peor tratándose de un hombre con su experiencia.

-¿Era Tanya una de ellas? – Jugué con las solapas de su chaqueta para disimular la ansiedad que su posible respuesta me ocasionaba. No lo encajaría con elegancia si resultaba ser una de ellas.

-No. Eso pasó cuando yo era todavía muy joven. – Lo miré viviblemente aliviada y comprobé que él tenía una sonrisa pequeña y algo torcida. En ese momento recordé que ya me había dicho antes que a ella no le enseñó nada, que ya tenía experiencia previa y me sentí algo tonta… Una tonta celosa. – Pero insisto en que me hubiese gustado ser el primero en todo contigo. – Su sonrisa se había evaporado al decirlo. Era mi turno para hacer que se sintiese mejor.

-Eres el primero al que amo, eres el primero que ha inundado mi vientre con su semen, eres el primero a quién me he entregado en cuerpo y alma sin importarme nada más. – Lo abracé por el cuello y confié en que utilizase sus dotes como lector de personas para saber que le hablaba con el corazón en la mano.

-Y tengo la firme intención de ser el último. – No pude evitar sonreírle empujada por la explosión fuerte y poderosa en mi pecho. ¿Cómo podía ser tan romántico sin proponérselo? ¿Sin caer en la sensiblería cursi? ¿Sin perder ni un ápice de su fuerza? Y lo mejor era que lo decía como quién comenta algo normal y cotidiano, sin ser consciente de que cada vez que decía algo parecido, un nuevo barco se incendiaba en el puerto, y ya apenas quedaba alguno en el que poder huir si era necesario.

-¿Por todo eso que te pasó en el instituto has tenido tan pocas experiencias? – Me mordí el labio y sofoqué un suspiro resignado. No iba a dejar el tema así como así.

-Así es. No me sentía con ánimos de empezar nada con nadie, aquello hizo mella en mi autoestima, me sentía mucho más tranquila tal y como estaba, sin necesidad de complicarme la vida con nadie. –

-¿Y Demetri? – Algo parecido a la culpabilidad me atacó por sorpresa al recordarlo.

-Él era justo lo contrario que James. Se pasó meses enteros lanzándome miradas lánguidas… Era bueno, paciente y comprensivo... Demasiado para mi gusto. – Juro que esa sonrisa torcida que me dedicó al darse por aludido, no acabó conmigo por muy poco.

-Odio a esos cabrones que se atrevieron a poner los ojos sobre mi chica. – Sus manos abarcaron mi trasero de forma posesiva y algo urgente.

-Todavía no era tu chica. – Protesté algo coqueta y me gané un pellizco en una nalga que me hizo dar un respingo acompañado de un pequeño jadeo bajo su mirada canalla y arrogante.

-Eso es un simple tecnicismo sin importancia. Cuéntame que pasó. ¿Tendré que hacerle daño a él también? – Dio un sorbo a su copa y yo le imité, mientras que con la otra mano me frotaba la zona pellizcada. Su humor había cambiado, de alguna manera sabía que lo que fuese a contarle sobre Demetri, no suponía una amenaza a su ego, aunque había algo que me hizo pensar que quizás no estuviese bromeando del todo.

-No, pobre, a él ya le hice daño yo… Un día en una fiesta, obviamente alentada por el alcohol, decidí que ya era hora de olvidar lo que James me había hecho y darme una oportunidad… Así que lo intenté con Demetri… Pero tampoco salió bien y cuando él fue al baño, yo me vestí a toda prisa y salí corriendo. Cuando volvió, ya no me encontró allí. – Eso es, sin detalles innecesarios y sin aparentar que te sientes algo culpable por haberte portado así con ese pobre, ni contarle las sesiones de terapia con helado que me dio Alice después de la resaca para convencerme de que no era una puta sin corazón.

-¿Eso hiciste? – Levantó las cejas asombrado. Me limité a asentir mientras me escondía tras mi vaso. No me sentía orgullosa de aquella huída terminándome de vestir por aquel pasillo oscuro a toda carrera.

-¡Estupendo! Otra preocupación más. – Puso los ojos en blanco en un gesto desesperado y algo teatral que me resultó gracioso y bastante extraño en él.

-No te entiendo. –

-No sabía que tu talento como escapista llegase tan lejos… Creo que a partir de ahora siempre te voy a atar a la cama o no podré volver a dormir tranquilo. – En un rápido movimiento me aprisionó contra la barra, enjaulándome con sus brazos y una mirada traviesa en los ojos. Lo adoraba cuando se comportaba de forma despreocupada.

-No bromees. – Le di un golpe juguetón en el pecho y lo miré a través de mis pestañas de forma coqueta. Manejaba mis estados de ánimo con una maestría asombrosa, pero no me engañaba, se estaba tragando gran parte de lo que sentía para que yo no me angustiase.

-Te aseguro Isabella, que estoy muy lejos de bromear en lo que se refiere a mantenerte atada a mi cama. – Acaricié con los dedos índices el contorno del cuello de su camisa, procurando calmar la creciente necesidad de mi vientre que pedía guerra a gritos y me decidí a decirle lo que tenía en la punta de la lengua desde hacía rato.

-Gracias por no enfadarte y por escucharme. Temía tu posible reacción cuando te lo contase. – Me miró a los ojos con su habitual intensidad, mezclada esta vez con una suavidad que le había visto muy pocas veces. Acarició mi cara con el dorso de sus dedos y dejó un beso sobre mis labios.

-Estoy realmente furioso. Me gustaría tenerlo a mi alcance, solo durante un rato y dejarle mi opinión impresa en su cuerpo por atreverse a hacerte lo que te hizo. Pero no puedo estar enfadado contigo Bella, nada de lo que pasó fue culpa tuya. – Descansé mi mejilla en la palma de su mano con los ojos cerrados y después la besé antes de volver a abrirlos. Me desarmaba cada vez que me llamaba Bella.

-Cuando hablas así resultas realmente intimidante. –

-No pretendo intimidarte… Pero sí quiero que sepas el hombre que soy y de lo que estoy dispuesto a hacer por ti. – Respiré profundamente sin saber cómo debería sentirme ante sus palabras.

-Matar a alguien… No creo que sea tan sencillo terminar con la vida de una persona. – Hubo un silencio por parte de Edward. Suspiró y me sujetó la cara con ambas manos.

-Te sorprendería lo extremadamente sencillo que resultaría para alguien como yo, terminar con la vida de una persona. Sobre todo, por un buen motivo. – Había una fiera determinación en sus ojos y tal fuerza en la forma en la que me miraba, que no tuve dudas de que no estaba hablando en sentido metafórico, de que sería capaz de matar por mí en un momento dado. Y esa certeza hizo saltar un resorte dentro de mí. Ya éramos dos. Yo también me sentía capaz de matar por defenderlo… Y de morir por él.

Me mordí el labio y lo miré algo angustiada a los ojos, rogaba con toda mi alma que jamás tuviésemos que comprobar la firmeza de nuestras palabras. De todas formas no parecía probable. Pero había algo más que me tenía nerviosa, no por lo inquietante que pudiese parecer nuestra conversación, porque la firmeza con la que habíamos pronunciado esas palabras, les daban carácter de juramento y no había fisuras, ni dudas en ellas. Es sólo que todavía me faltaba la segunda parte de mi misión para esa noche.

-Edward… Hay algo más que no te he dicho. – La poca firmeza con la que pronuncié cada palabra despertó de nuevo esa mirada de alerta en él.

-No, no es nada malo, es solo que… bueno las chicas han planeado una cena para mañana por la vuelta de Alice… y me gustaría asistir. – ¡Mierda! De nuevo la expresión fría e impenetrable endureció sus rasgos.

-Una cena... – Sus labios se apretaron en una fina línea y la tensión en su viril mandíbula me dio una idea bastante aproximada de por dónde se dirigían sus pensamientos. Y no era en la dirección del restaurante.

-¿Dónde? –

-En Rover's. – Dije con un hilo de voz.

-¿Y por qué no es en Canlis? – Muy típico de él sugerir su territorio. Pero para mi sorpresa el motivo de su desaprobación no era la cena en sí, si no el lugar.

-Ese es tu restaurante… Las chicas eligieron el otro… Y ya está hecha la reserva. – Entonces me regaló una de esas miradas heladas que conseguían estremecerme de pies a cabeza.

-¿Has aceptado antes de decírmelo? – El tono con el que pronunció la frase cortó como un cuchillo. ¡Ay, coño! Que complicado resultaba ser todo con él.

-No… No he tenido que aceptar nada… Yo… Se supone que no tendría ningún problema para asistir. – Bajé la mirada porque no me sentía capaz de soportar la fuerza de la suya por más tiempo, pero tampoco me dio esa vía de escape, porque inmediatamente me alzó la cara con dos dedos y no pude evitar su intensidad por más tiempo.

-¿Ningún problema para asistir? ¿Ya no recuerdas el cisne y las fotos? ¿No te parece cuanto menos sospechosa, la repentina aparición del intento de psicópata de James? – Tragué en seco y me prometí a mí misma que en cuanto pudiese, le daría un buen sorbo a ese Gintonic.

-¿Qué harías si te dijese que no quiero que asistas a esa cena, Isabella? –

* * *

Antes de nada, me gustaría agradecer a todas las chicas que de una forma u otra han recomendado esta historia, tanto en foros, en blogs como personalmente. Muchísimas gracias a todas, estoy realmente emocionada.

Lo segundo que quiero hacer hoy es recomendar dos fics de unas amigas a las que quiero mucho, pasaos, leed y comentad si os parece. Son Ninna Cullen y su historia "Esperando por ti" y Belewyn con "Un final feliz".

Algunas amigas han tenido la idea de que hacer una página de Rendición en Facebook, era algo bueno, así que allí estamos subiendo noticias, fotos... Un poco de todo. Se llama "Team Rendición, porque todas querríamos tener un Puto Amo". En fin, pasáos por allí si os apetece y dadle al botón de "Me gusta" si os gusta... El link en mi perfil.

Y ahora sí, como siempre, pero esta vez más, muchísimas gracias por comentar a: Sophia18, Naobi Chan, Ericastelo, alice 9 cullen, Ninna Cullen, camela, Wilma Cullen, edbell, larosaderosas, klaiva, calalis, mirgru, AnrreSweet, elena robsten, mmpattzsten, msteppa, arianna mansen, jamlvg, Nere73, Irga, Belewyn, Lunita Black27, , AnnieKP, Dreams Hunter, tolola, beakis, Michelle, Bite Me Sr. Cullen, CeLia McCarthy, maryecullen78, whit cullen, silves, lanenisita, Nalee Masen, Baki-Love-Edward, mariana s, tlebd, Verota, eydaf, VictoriamarieHale, Bea1978, fanny alamillo, Pacita Delitah Cullen, Paolastef, Laia-bcn, noelhia, zujeyane, Shaolyn, magymc, Yuri, milca-coy, Tania Solis, V, Gegargas, miss little lady, , fany cullenpattz, Danika20, Mila Whitlock, Marii, alimago, Ginegine, Nani, .Cullen, vero swan, Miss Variete, lauriss18, Lucimell-Elysita, Aspasie29, macel333, Laury R, liduvina, CcyTig, Sandra32321, Nanita de Pattinson, Maxi Pau, Elyta, Libertad, , almalaura, yolabertay, L'Amelie, Vanny Pattinson, JELI, LittleRock, marivifc, elpilau, esperanza lópez, Sweet Dirty Draco, May Cullen, bea78, stefanny93, MixelintheDark, , claudi17, bellaliz, Yzza, CindyLo, niita94, Deathxrevenge, NuRySh, TataXOXO, blancanieves, GoAskEmily, MELI8114, cath patzzstew, cutita, Kylie W, crismery, lEOna gUAraNI CUllEN SWan, Yudi, Poemusician, jennle, Andy Pricolo, robsten-pattinson, yr12, cristella wolfe, ALEXITA CULLEN, dioda, jhanulita, hinatapink, satineych, lorenalove, latuacantante8, Solemalbec, Carmen Cullen-.i love fic, Ely Cullen M, ladydawn, KatieBell77, Caro Bell, andri88, SsiL, Paola, lizitablackswan, Anónimo, sonia díaz, LUNATICAKK, cris20, Anónimo, liveblack, majin soljam, Vyda, Adriu, lula, Angelica.m, Giovanna Tey, carigt05, viviPatCullen, ylonenpattz, M1982, ludgardita, madeki, yuri, Mentxu Masen Cullen, Aryam Shields Masen, mk, cyndi-cullen, Tamynna, Sully Yamileth, May Pineda, Fran Cullen Masen, Angels46, Luchii, Extraviada, ziazia, EmilioLT, hi, Sethaum, ani, paoemma, Diva90210, jamk67, aurorabg y Edward'slittlegirl...O.O... Sin palabras suficientes de agradecimiento...De verdad que no...

Niñas con la mensajería privada deshabilitada: stefanny93 y rosten-pattinson.

Blog actualizado ;)


	43. Chapter 43

Hola de nuevo! Lo de siempre, los personajes pertenecen a SM y la historia es mía. No es apta para menores, contiene escenas de sexo explícito, así como vocabulario y situaciones que no son para todos los públicos.

Muchas de vosotras habéis comentado en vuestros reviews que pensabais que la historia de Bella con James era más fuerte y desagradable, pero… ¿De verdad os resultaría creíble que si hubiese sido así, se hubiese entregado de la forma que lo hizo a un hombre cómo Edward? ¿Y qué pasaba con su inocencia y dulzura que tanto cautivan a Edward?

Muchísimas gracias a Enichepi y a Claudia, que hacen un trabajo magnífico al corregir esta pequeña locura y al soportarme a mí y a mis crisis...

14-Abril-2011.

* * *

43.- Negociadores.

-¿Qué harías si te dijese que no quiero que asistas a esa cena, Isabella? – Al escuchar sus palabras cerré los ojos y agaché la cabeza… El estómago se me encogió de forma dolorosa por varios motivos, entre ellos el recordar la angustia que me causó el encontrar aquel cisne en mi viejo apartamento y la posibilidad de que Edward no me permitiese asistir a esa cena con mis amigas.

-Edward… No me hagas eso… Por favor… – _Por favor, por favor… Que no me haga elegir entre mis amigas y él…_ El creciente nerviosismo viajaba veloz por todo mi cuerpo y las palabras se atropellaban en mi cabeza sin ningún orden. – No he vuelto a recibir ningún tipo de amenaza y James, no creo que vuelva a insistir en hablar conmigo. – Lo dije rápido, sin pausas, volviendo a mirarlo a los ojos, casi de forma lastimera… Y para mi desolación sonó terriblemente infantil.

Edward estrechó los ojos y sopesó mi actitud durante unos larguísimos segundos, mientras yo hacía todo lo posible por tranquilizarme lo suficiente como para poder discutir ese tema tan importante para mí, sin farfullar ni comportarme como una niña pequeña, bajo el desconcertante poder de esa mirada y con el corazón atronándome en los oídos.

-Pensé que las cosas estaban claras entre nosotros. Te expliqué las normas, te di opción a que te marchases y no lo hiciste. – Con sus largos dedos colocó un mechón de mi pelo tras mi oreja. Fue un gesto suave y cariñoso, pero no me engañaba, su voz seguía estando teñida de esa fuerza y dominación tan características de su forma de actuar.

-Al contrario… prometiste obedecerme, someterte a mis decisiones sin cuestionarlas. – Se había inclinado sobre mí, alzándome la barbilla con dos dedos, susurrando de forma seductora tan cerca de mi cara, que su aliento provocó un escalofrío que me recorrió la espalda y me aflojó las rodillas. ¡Maldito! No estaba jugando limpio y lo sabía, era perfectamente consciente de todo el poder que ejercía sobre mí su talento como seductor. Inspiré una gran bocanada de aire y luché con todas mis fuerzas contra la especie de enajenación que provocaba en mi cuerpo y mi mente su particular, delicioso y adictivo olor.

-Pero esto es algo excepcional. – Lo dije casi sin aliento, pero decidida a no darme por vencida en esa batalla, si lo hacía, en el futuro me vería arrastrada por la inercia de lo fácil y por las maravillosas sensaciones que me provocaba el hecho de complacerlo en cualquier mínima cosa que me pidiese. Y yo quería complacerlo… Y obedecerlo… Pero no ciegamente.

-Isabella… Cuida ese tono. Estoy siendo inusualmente paciente contigo, no fuerces mis límites… y yo no forzaré los tuyos. – Su mano se hundió en mi pelo y la punta de su lengua me acarició los labios de forma tentadora y sugerente, breve, electrizante… Un suave gemido se me escapó de forma traicionera y al oírlo, pude reaccionar a tiempo y evitar cerrar los ojos como signo de total rendición. Parpadeé un par de veces y acaricié las solapas de su chaqueta con movimientos que pretendían ser seductores mientras trataba de recuperarme un poco de su influencia.

-De verdad que me gustaría asistir, sabes lo importante que es Alice para mí… – Me mordí el labio y lo miré a través de mis pestañas. Estaba recurriendo a todos los trucos que conocía para tratar de ablandarlo, por inocentes y obvios que pudiesen resultar para un hombre como él. – La echo mucho de menos, me hace falta… He vivido con ella durante los últimos años y no pasa un solo día sin que la recuerde varias veces. – Su silencio me animó a continuar con mi alegato en defensa de mi propósito.

-Puedo intentar cambiar la cena por un almuerzo… Últimamente casi nunca puedes comer conmigo y ni siquiera te darías cuenta… – ¿De verdad era esa mi voz? Era una buena mezcla entre coqueta, sugerente, dulce y mimosa, que si en algo lo conocía, debió de complacerlo por la forma en la que torció su sonrisa canalla. – O traerlas aquí... – Esa última parte no pareció gustarle demasiado por la forma en la que su sonrisa se congeló en su cara. Supuse que no le haría mucha gracia tener la guarida llena de sonidos de tacones, risas femeninas y alguna que otra palabra alta y poco apropiada por parte de Rosalie. De repente se enderezó, resopló y dio un nuevo trago a su copa, para inmediatamente después taladrarme con su penetrante mirada.

-No me has contestado. ¿Qué harías si te dijese que no puedes ir? – Las cosas se habían puesto serias de nuevo y no me sorprendía tratándose del Puto Amo.

-Pensaría que me estás tratando como si fuese tu hija, como a una adolescente caprichosa y rebelde que está siendo castigada a no salir con sus amigas. Sólo que yo no sé porqué estoy siendo castigada. – Lo dije antes de poder pensarlo y seguramente no era lo más inteligente que podía haber dicho en ese momento, pero era rigurosamente cierto… En ese instante tenía muchísimas ganas de pegar una patada en el suelo y cruzarme de brazos como una niña pequeña y caprichosa. ¡Pero maldita sea, tenía motivos para sentirme frustrada!

-Contéstame a lo que te he preguntado. – Alejé mis manos de su pecho y alcancé mi Gintonic, no tenía ganas de contestarle y mucho menos de que me estuviese presionando para que no fuese a cenar con mis amigas. De repente las palabras de Zafrina resonaron con claridad en mi cabeza: _"Cree la potente ilusión de su sumisión y maneje las riendas de la relación todo lo que él se lo permita. Es decir, no va a manipularlo, pero sí que conseguirá que él valore cada vez más su afán por complacerlo y así la recompensará"._ Di un profundo suspiro y me preparé para ceder en esa ocasión, con la vista puesta en intentarlo de nuevo de otra forma diferente.

-No iría. – Lo mascullé entre dientes, con la cabeza agachada y sintiéndome terriblemente cansada. Y para mi desolación era completamente cierto, independientemente de que Zafrina tuviese razón o no en su teoría. No iría a esa cena si eso suponía enfrentarme a él. Ya encontraría el modo de seguir reuniéndome con mis amigas, porque si bien era cierto que no quería defraudarlo, era igual de cierto que no estaba dispuesta a dejar de ver a mis amigas sólo porque a Edward le pareciese oportuno. Eso de ninguna manera. Entendía su preocupación por mi seguridad, pero…

-¿Estás segura? ¿No tendrías la tentación de escaparte de alguna manera? – Su profunda y aterciopelada voz me sacó de la espiral obsesiva e indignada en la que se estaban transformando mis pensamientos. Y el muy canalla parecía sentirse satisfecho con mi respuesta.

-No, haría lo posible por encontrarme con ellas de alguna otra forma… que tú aprobases. – Cada vez me sentía más y más enfadada conmigo misma, pero esa era la otra cara de mi relación con Edward y si admitía y aceptaba la parte buena que me hacía mucho más feliz de lo que nunca soñé ser, tenía que hacer lo mismo con la que no me gustaba tanto.

-No lo sé, quizás les pidiese que fuesen a verme a la oficina. – No me podía creer lo que estaba diciendo… El creciente resentimiento que sentía se filtraba por mis palabras con total claridad, dándoles un tono dolido. ¿De verdad estaba dispuesta a renunciar a reunirme con mis amigas, sólo porque a Edward no le apetecía que fuese a esa cena? ¿Así de fácil? No estaba segura, pero si resultaba ser tan tonta como para hacerlo… ¿Podría evitar sentirme enfadada con él o conmigo misma? ¿Tendría eso alguna repercusión en nuestra relación?

-Mírame… – Edward me indicó con una leve presión de sus dedos que alzase de nuevo la cara para mirarlo, pero permanecí obstinadamente mirando hacia algún punto indefinido de su camisa. – Mírame Isabella. – La primera vez que lo dijo fue una sugerencia, una petición normal… La segunda vez fue una orden y yo la obedecí a regañadientes para encontrarme con su expresión seria pero que dejaba entrever que le había gustado que lo complaciese en todo el asunto de la cena. En ese momento estaba muy lejos de ser mi héroe precisamente…

-Buena chica… Eso era lo que quería saber. – Se inclinó para dejarme un breve beso sobre los labios al que yo no correspondí por primera vez en mi vida de forma intencionada.

-Será mejor que llame a las chicas para avisar de que no voy. – Hice un gesto evasivo para salir de su posesivo abrazo y no empeorar más las cosas diciéndole lo que pensaba de su actitud y cómo de asfixiada me estaba haciendo sentir en ese momento. En vez de eso, lo aceptaría y buscaría la forma de seguir viendo a Rosalie y Alice sin que tuviésemos que vivir ningún drama en casa. Era una chica inteligente, seguro que encontraba la forma de hacerlo. Pero sus manos se cerraron con firmeza sobre mis brazos, reteniéndome pegada a su cuerpo y cuando forcejeé y lo miré a los ojos con una fiera determinación que no me conocía hasta ese día, me encontré con una expresión suave y unos ojos cálidos y cómplices que no encajaban para nada con lo que esperaba encontrar al mirarlo y que me desarmaron en un solo segundo.

-Eso no será necesario, puedes ir a esa cena si tan importante es para ti. –

¡Qué! ¿Pero qué coño…? Un momento… ¿Me estaba diciendo que sí? Una potente sensación de euforia estalló en mi pecho, mezclada con otra de indignación por haberme hecho pasar por todo eso para dejarme ir al final… Peligrosa combinación. No podía dejarme llevar, tenía que pensar… quizás lo había hecho para comprobar si de verdad estaba dispuesta a obedecerlo, y para ver hasta qué punto tenía ganas de ir a la cena… Y había accedido, al final iría a reunirme con las chicas.

-¿De verdad? ¡Gracias! – Salté a su cuello y lo abracé con todas mis fuerzas, dejando apretados y rápidos besos por toda su cara, cuello, camisa, oreja… Allí donde mi boca alcanzaba. Era un cabrón manipulador que disfrutaba sometiéndome, viendo como sucumbía a sus encantos, a su inteligencia, a sus exigencias una y otra vez… Pero me amaba y me consentía a su manera, porque esa cena era seguro que no constaba entre sus cosas preferidas del día… y Dios sabía que yo lo amaba con toda mi alma. Sí, mejor me concentraba en besarlo solamente, en vez de abofetearlo primero para besarlo después… Eso podría tener consecuencias completamente desconocidas y muy peligrosas. Pero una suave y melodiosa risa y sus fuertes manos detuvieron mi tormenta de besos.

¡Dios…! Reía con tan poca frecuencia que verlo así resultaba ser algo extraño y sin duda un momento precioso, sólo por eso habían merecido la pena mis breves minutos de angustia, que fueron rápidamente sustituidos por algo peligrosamente parecido a la euforia.

-De nada preciosa. Pero… –Levanté una ceja y lo miré con suspicacia y la carrera veloz que estaba haciendo mi euforia se detuvo en seco.

-¿Pero? –

-Call te llevará y te traerá de vuelta. Además estará cerca de ti todo el tiempo… No quiero más problemas ni apariciones estelares de tu ex sin que pueda controlarlas de alguna forma. No llegarás tarde, ni beberás en exceso… – Se dirigió a mí muy serio y con las cejas levantadas a modo de advertencia. Ya decía yo que no iba a ser tan sencillo… Pero me parecía razonable, razonable siempre dentro del contexto que envolvía a Edward, claro está. Y en el fondo también me tranquilizaba, no me había vuelto una completa inconsciente, al menos de momento.

-¿Call será mi niñero…? – En esa ocasión la ceja que se alzó fue la suya y lo hizo de forma desafiante, como incitándome a poner algún inconveniente, a hacer una sola objeción que le diese la excusa perfecta para no permitirme asistir. Pero había aprendido a leer bien sus expresiones en todo ese tiempo que llevaba junto a él y no lo hice, asistiría con Call agazapado en mi bolso si fuese necesario. – De acuerdo… Papi. –

Ya… ya… Tampoco fue lo más inteligente, pero lo solté antes de poder pararlo. No pude evitarlo, toda esa conversación ya la había tenido con mi padre en mi adolescencia, solo que sin esa deliciosa carga de tensión sexual, claro está.

-No seas insolente Isabella… Te aseguro que tengo muchas ganas de ponerte sobre mis rodillas y divertirme un rato. – Me estrechaba entre sus brazos de forma más apremiante, recorriendo con una mano la curva de mi cintura y las nalgas, dándole así más credibilidad a sus palabras. La sonrisa perversa y torcida que resplandecía en su cara, me indicaba dos cosas: la primera era que la conversación de la cena casi se podría dar por terminada y teníamos un acuerdo, la segunda era que las perspectivas para el resto de la noche habían dado un giro realmente interesante y excitante. En ese momento, sabiendo que no estaba enfadado, no me importaría recibir un par de esos enloquecedores azotes y lo que venía después.

-¡Pero no lo vas a hacer! Digo… No te he dado motivos… ¿Verdad? – ¡Ah…! Pero tampoco se lo pondría fácil, al menos antes jugaríamos un rato… Hasta que él se cansase y comenzase la acción de verdad. Pero mientras tanto, yo volvía a juguetear con las solapas de su chaqueta y con su corbata, mirándolo a través de mis pestañas y pegándome a su duro y glorioso cuerpo algo más de lo necesario y de lo que se consideraría como un perímetro seguro.

-Mmmm… Nunca he necesitado un motivo especial para hacer lo que quiero y tú pareces decidida a escribir ese libro sobre el arte de evitar la disciplina. Además, acabas de pronunciar las palabras mágicas. – Ese brillo pícaro en sus ojos era el mismo reflejo del cielo en la tierra. Adoraba jugar con él, o mejor dicho, que él jugase conmigo de esa forma tan erótica y seductora. Resultaba abrumadoramente halagador.

-¿Qué? Pero… Yo no he dicho nada. – Apenas podía sujetar el caballo desbocado de la lujuria que comenzaba a recorrer todo mi cuerpo de forma salvaje… El estómago lleno de furiosas mariposas, el vientre pulsando de necesidad, la piel erizada a causa de la anticipación…

-Me has llamado "papi", pequeña golfa descarada… – Una de sus manos se deslizó hacia arriba por mi espalda hasta hundirse en mi pelo y tirar suavemente de él, mientras que la otra abarcaba una de mis nalgas y la apretaba, empujándome contra su cuerpo. Al notar su dura erección jadeé y su sonrisa adquirió un matiz casi cruel. Eróticamente cruel…

-¡Ah! Pero sólo era una broma… No lo decía en serio. – De alguna manera mi cerebro se empeñaba en continuar funcionando, supuse que con el único propósito de tratar de alargar ese delicioso instante entre los dos. Pero mi traidora voz me delató como solía hacerlo, sonó baja, ronca y cargada de deseo.

-Es un insulto que no estoy dispuesto a tolerar, sólo tengo veintinueve años. – A duras penas procesé la información que acababa de darme… Era muy joven para haber llegado tan alto, pero estaba dentro del marco de edad que más o menos le calculaba, aunque unas veces pareciese tener ochenta años… Y sin embargo, en otras ocasiones sonreía como un niño al que el mundo todavía no hubiese tocado. Pero se había inclinado sobre mí y su nariz me acariciaba el pómulo, mientras que su mano se había cerrado sobre mi pelo sujetándome con firmeza.

-Eres mía. – Sus ojos se habían oscurecido y sus largas pestañas los ensombrecían aún más.

-Sí. – Esa parte del juego había terminado… Era la hora del deseo.

-Soy tu hombre. – Pegó su cuerpo al mío y pude notar cómo el filo de la barra se clavaba contra mi espalda, pero no me importó en absoluto, porque tenía algo que rivalizaba en dureza apretándose contra mi vientre de forma provocativa.

-Sí. – Conseguí decir con voz ahogada.

-Sabes lo que quiero ahora mismo. – Su sonó voz oscura y rasgada, las respiraciones se volvieron pesadas y mis manos cobraron vida propia sobre su pecho, mientras que las suyas me mantenían firmemente en mi lugar, sujetándome por el pelo y por mis nalgas.

-Sí. – Dije apenas en un jadeo. ¡Ah…! Adoraba esa sensación de vulnerabilidad que me causaba su forma dominante de actuar.

-Mira lo que consigues en mí. – Sus caderas se frotaron contra mí de forma fuerte y exigente, provocando que una oleada de humedad inundase mi sexo, preparándose para recibirlo, mientras que un latigazo de anticipación recorría mi espalda y el reconocido calor comenzaba a extenderse por todo mi cuerpo desde mi centro.

-Fuerte, profundo… Duro. ¿Estás en condiciones de dármelo? – Su aliento acarició mi oreja y toda mi piel reaccionó ante su voz, volviéndome insoportablemente alerta y receptiva ante cualquier caricia suya. A pesar de su apremiante necesidad, se preocupaba por mí…

-Siempre estoy en condiciones de darte todo lo que necesitas… Yo también lo deseo. – Lo deseaba con una fuerza desmedida, necesitaba sentirlo y que su cuerpo me hiciese olvidar hasta mi nombre, que me recordase a quién pertenecía y por qué lo hacía en todos y cada una de los planos de mi vida. Aunque fuese un maldito manipulador… Pero tenía una forma de pedir las cosas, que no había manera de negarse.

-¿Estás segura? – Nunca había estado más segura de nada en mi vida.

-Te necesito. – Junté mis muslos y contraje mi centro para tratar de conseguir algo de alivio, el deseo que me abrasaba comenzaba a resultar casi doloroso.

-No voy a ser suave. Necesito sentirte… Que te estremezcas bajo mis manos… Te necesito sumisa y complaciente. – Sí, lo sabía… Sabía que necesitaba sentir el poder que ejercía sobre mí, asegurarse de que ningún hombre me había hecho sentir jamás como él.

Estaba tan cerca… Su aliento me aturdía, sus labios casi me rozaban la cara, el calor que desprendía su cuerpo resultaba tan atrayente, tan acogedor, tan deseable... Tragué en seco, él esperaba mi respuesta…

-Sí, Señor. – Sus ojos relampaguearon y su aura de dominación impregnó todo el ambiente, espesándolo y cargándolo de esa electricidad que lo volvía casi insoportable.

-Buena chica… – Acortó la breve distancia que nos separaba y sus labios se estrellaron contra los míos en un beso urgente y cargado de necesidad, al que yo correspondí como buena alumna aplicada de tan generoso maestro, ávida por complacerlo, entregada, deseosa, hambrienta…

Súbitamente se separó, rompiendo así nuestro beso para mirarme fieramente a los ojos, el deseo se reflejaba en su mirada y yo me sentía sucumbir ante él tratando de normalizar algo mi respiración y ritmo cardíaco. Acarició suavemente mi cara con las yemas de sus dedos y me abandoné a ese gesto de cariño con los ojos cerrados.

-Voy a darme el placer de desnudarte. –

Abrí los ojos y me encontré con su perfecto rostro endurecido por su faceta dominante, tenso, cargado de eróticas promesas de placer y entrega. Me limité a parpadear despacio como signo de acatamiento y él esbozó una pequeña sonrisa con una de las comisuras de sus labios, imperceptiblemente curvada hacia arriba. Dándome algo de tiempo para que empezase a ponerme realmente ansiosa, mientras que él se deshacía de su corbata con dos precisos y firmes tirones.

-Ese cuerpo está hecho para mi placer. –

Me había quedado absorta mirando cómo se quitaba la chaqueta y comenzaba a desabrochar su camisa. Alcé tentativamente una de mis manos para acariciar la musculatura de su abdomen y cuando estaba a punto de tocarlo una negación de su cabeza me hizo cerrar la mano en un apretado puño. Sentía arder mis dedos por recorrer ese firme vientre…

Respiré profundamente y Edward alcanzó el bajo de mi jersey para subirlo despacio hasta sacarlo por mi cabeza, revelando así mi ropa interior púrpura. Me observaba con esa jodida mirada hambrienta que prometía el cielo y el infierno al mismo tiempo, mientras que sus dedos ligeros y suaves acariciaban mis hombros y los huesos de las clavículas, arrancando potentes escalofríos que viajaban por mi espina dorsal hacia abajo…

Recorrió despacio mi cuerpo con movimientos controlados y expertos hasta que llegó al cierre de mi falda y la deslizó despacio por mis caderas, hasta que bajó por mis muslos, la dejó caer al suelo y me ofreció una mano para ayudarme a salir de ella.

La rosada punta de su lengua acarició sus labios por un breve segundo y yo noté como me humedecía cada vez más y como mi respiración se volvía más y más errática y pesada. Eso provocó que sus ojos se fijasen en mis pechos, que subían y bajaban acompasados por las cortas inspiraciones, que arrancaron deliciosos destellos en ese verde oscurecido por el deseo.

-Ven. –

Tiró suavemente de mi mano, que aún sujetaba entre la suya para dirigirnos hacia la zona dónde estaba uno de los sofás Chester de viejo, suave y bien curtido cuero marrón. ¿Qué le pasaba con ese estilo de sillón? Tenía otro en su despacho igual a éste…

Se situó a mi espalda y antes de que pudiese darme cuenta, el delicado encaje del sujetador estaba desapareciendo de mis pechos con suavidad, para ser sustituido por sus manos que los acariciaron y apretaron con algo de urgencia, pellizcando mis tiernos pezones con dedos expertos, brindándome una sensación que me hizo arquear la espalda y rozar con mis nalgas su polla dura y excitada para mí.

-No me canso de verte los pechos desnudos… Son perfectos. – Susurró en mi oído con voz oscura y rasgada, mientras que sus pulgares tensaban mis pezones al jugar con ellos. El calor que desprendía su cuerpo pegado a mi espalda era la sensación más reconfortante y a la vez más inquietante del mundo porque resultaba adictiva…

Un pequeño gemido escapó de mis labios y volví a serpentear mis nalgas contra él, en busca de más contacto con su glorioso cuerpo, su erección dura y grande se clavaba contra la parte superior de mi trasero, incitándome, mostrándome una pequeña parte de lo que de verdad se escondía bajo sus pantalones…

-Vamos a hacer algo a partir de ahora mismo, en vista de que la vez anterior no terminó de gustarme. – Abandonó mis pechos para deslizar las manos por mi vientre, hasta enganchar con sus dedos el filo de mis pequeñas braguitas.

-Desde ahora en adelante, cuando estés en casa, éstas. – Dio un firme tirón del encaje de las braguitas que amenazó con romperse y que se hundió de forma deliciosamente enloquecedora en los sitios adecuados, con la presión exacta... Arrancando un suave jadeo por mi parte. – Desaparecerán tan pronto como cruces la puerta… Te quiero siempre accesible para mí. ¿Entendido? – Un estremecimiento sacudió mi vientre, mientras que mucho más al norte de mi anatomía, mi cerebro luchaba por suprimir una pequeña sonrisa traviesa que se empeñaba en aparecer en mi cara. Ya veríamos cómo se nos daba ese nuevo intento de que yo no llevase ropa interior…

-Sí señor. – Conseguí articular a duras penas.

-Muy bien. Ahora voy a atarte las manos a la espalda y te inclinaré sobre el brazo del sofá. – Cuando sus manos me abandonaron y escuché el inconfundible sonido metálico de la hebilla de su cinturón, mi lujuria voló libre y me sorprendí realmente ansiosa por lo que vendría, excitada, nerviosa, anhelante…

Sus fuertes y grandes manos me acariciaron los hombros desnudos y bajaron despacio por mis brazos hasta que se cerraron con firmeza alrededor de mis muñecas, las llevó a mi espalda y las sujetó con una sola de sus manos. El suave siseo de ropa me indicó que se había quitado el cinturón y mi vientre convulsionó de puro placer anticipado.

Llevó un poco más mis brazos hacia la espalda, obligándome a enderezarme y sacar mis pechos desnudos hacia afuera, como una ofrenda para él. Cada una de mis manos estaba muy cerca del codo del brazo contrario y pasó el cinturón alrededor de mis antebrazos, atándome con firmeza, pero sin ser agresivo ni fuerte. Yo respiraba por la boca, con inspiraciones cortas y temblorosas… Todavía no me había tocado apenas y ya me encontraba tan excitada que temía que mi orgasmo sería algo fulminante.

-Inclínate. – Sus manos me ayudaron a inclinarme sobre el ancho y mullido brazo del sofá, colocándome en una posición realmente vulnerable, expuesta y dócil.

Sus dedos se cerraron alrededor de las finas tiras laterales de mis braguitas y las deslizó despacio, descubriendo mi trasero a medida que el encaje descendía hacia mis muslos, cuando terminó, yo me encontraba completamente desnuda de cintura para arriba, inclinada sobre el brazo del sofá, con las manos atadas a la espalda y vestida únicamente con el liguero púrpura, las medias negras y esas altísimas y ajustadas botas de tacón imposible, que me llegaban por encima de las rodillas.

Edward emitió un pequeño gruñido de aprobación que contrajo mi centro de forma dolorosa, mientras que el cuero del sofá acariciaba mis pechos.

-¿Crees que llamarme "Papi" ha sido educado por tu parte, Isabella? – Su mano derecha comenzó a acariciar mis nalgas de forma amenazante y deliciosamente erótica.

-No, Señor. – Jadeé de forma ahogada.

-No, ¿verdad? Ahora voy a darte seis azotes por tu insolencia. – ¡Dios! Esa voz no podía disimular que él también se encontraba muy excitado. Seis azotes… Sí, él también tenía prisa y no era un verdadero castigo, era un delicioso y enloquecedor juego de sumisión y entrega que iba más allá de la cama y se extendía a nuestras vidas y la forma en la que entendíamos nuestra relación y nuestro amor.

-¿Estás lista, preciosa? – Asentí – Separa las piernas. – Obedecí y emití un profundo jadeo con todo el aire de mis pulmones, cuando su mano me soltó el primer azote. No porque fuese especialmente doloroso, sino porque la descargó en la parte interna de una de mis nalgas, tan cerca de mi sexo, que las vibraciones que produjo, se alojaron en mi centro con una rapidez y potencia inesperadas, consiguiendo que me viese sobrepasada por un momento, por las enloquecedoras sensaciones que me obligaron a arquear la espalda, ofreciéndome así para el siguiente… Y el siguiente… Y el siguiente… Que me empujaban contra el brazo del sofá mientras que yo lanzaba lascivos quejidos al sentir mi centro arder de deseo con cada azote, llegando muy cerca del clímax cuando recibí los dos últimos justo sobre mi sexo abierto y empapado para él.

Cuando terminaron los seis azotes, acarició toda la zona, centrándose en mis pliegues húmedos y calientes, atormentándome con expertos toques y presiones, tentándome con sus dedos, repartiendo mi humedad, engañándome cuando ya creía que iba a apiadarse de mí y me iba a ofrecer algo de consuelo penetrándome con sus largos dedos, para luego dejarme expectante y muy frustrada.

-Buena chica, lo has hecho muy bien. Y estás muy húmeda… ¿Es por mí, Isabella? – Se había inclinado sobre mi espalda y mis manos se aferraron con desesperación a la camisa desabrochada que todavía llevaba puesta, en un vano intento de retenerlo junto a mí. Sólo pude asentir con la cabeza y emitir un gutural gemido como afirmación a su pregunta, que se vio recompensado por un húmedo beso con la boca abierta que dejó en mi cuello.

- Abre más tus piernas para mí. – El susurro cargado de cruda sexualidad me obligó a obedecerlo inmediatamente y para mi satisfacción Edward se incorporó y pude escuchar el inconfundible sonido de su cremallera al abrirse. Un violento estremecimiento me sacudió de pies a cabeza cuando la suave y grande cabeza de su polla comenzó a deslizarse entre los pliegues de mi empapado sexo.

-Sólo para mí. – Murmuró con la voz teñida de deseo y ambos gemimos.

-¿Quieres sentirme dentro? – Asentí de nuevo con la cabeza, incapaz de encontrar mi propia voz, mientras me mordía con fuerza el labio.

-¿Quieres sentir cómo me abro paso en tu estrecho, húmedo y caliente coño? – ¡Dios…! Me volvía loca cuando me hablaba así de sucio…

-Sí… Señor… – Se introdujo sólo un poco dentro de mí, para volver a retirarse inmediatamente. ¡Maldita sea! – ¡Ah…! Por favor. – Conseguí gimotear de forma lastimera y desesperada, con las manos crispadas a mi espalda.

-No soy capaz de negarte nada cuando pides las cosas de forma educada. – En ese momento me embistió con todas sus fuerzas, profundamente y con una pasión y deseo desmedidos que me impulsó hacia delante y arrancó un grito de placer salvaje de mi garganta.

Violentos jadeos salieron de forma entrecortada de mi garganta. Era tan grande, que siempre que entraba en mí la primera vez, el enloquecedor placer venía acompañado por una deliciosa protesta casi dolorosa de mis músculos vaginales que se amoldaban a su tamaño lo más rápidamente que podían.

-Tan jodidamente estrecha… ¿Era esto lo que querías? – Giró sus caderas a la vez que me soltaba un sonoro azote, mientras que su otra mano tiraba suavemente de mi pelo, obligándome a levantar la cabeza.

-¡Sí! – Gemí de forma lasciva. – ¡Gracias, Señor! –

-Buena chica… –

Salió de mí y volvió a entrar, estableciendo así un ritmo demencial, casi castigador, que provocaba deliciosas sensaciones en mi cuerpo, me sentía llena, deseada, cuidada y despertaba esa parte primitiva en mí, esa parte primaria y oscura que sentía una extraña y desmesurada felicidad al saberse sometida a los deseos de ese magnífico y complejo hombre.

Ese fue el comienzo de una interminable serie de embestidas furiosas y enloquecedoras que me estaban empujando con asombrosa rapidez cada vez más alto, más cerca de un temido orgasmo que sospechaba que me dejaría exhausta.

Pero había algo más en la forma en la que Edward me estaba tomando esa noche… Como si quisiese… no, como si necesitase demostrar su supremacía, como si para él fuese lo más importante del mundo reclamarme como suya, marcar a fuego en mi cuerpo y mi mente la certeza de que le pertenecía por completo, que sólo podía ser suya… De nuevo sus inseguridades…

Al menos eso era lo que me estaba haciendo sentir, su necesidad de mí, su deseo, su amor y por qué yo me había entregado a él y sólo a él, de la forma en la que lo hacía cada vez que me necesitaba tanto dentro como fuera del terreno sexual.

-¡Mírame! Quiero ver esa deliciosa mirada de pura entrega que consigo poner en tus ojos cuando te follo así de duro. – Soltó mi pelo y tiró de uno de mis brazos girando mi cuerpo y obligándome a arquear la espalda para poder mirarlo sobre mi hombro derecho. Una mueca de intenso placer le crispaba deliciosamente sus perfectos rasgos, sus manos se cerraban con fuerza y de forma posesiva una sobre mi brazo para ayudarme a mantener la postura, la otra se clavaba en mi cadera para ayudarse a mantener el ritmo de sus embestidas salvajes.

-Gime mi nombre. – ¡Oh, Edward…! Esa inseguridad… James no fue nadie, sólo estás tú, siempre has sido tú. Y gemí su nombre… Algunas veces, otras gemía algo parecido, otras gritaba alguna incoherencia, lo jadeaba, lo maldecía, lo adoraba… Me estaba volviendo loca de placer.

-Así es como me gusta… – Jadeó de forma entrecortada con la voz cargada de una insoportable tensión sexual.

-Estar… tan dentro… de ti… que… no puedas… pensar… – Acompañaba cada palabra de una potente embestida dentro de mi vientre, llegando cada vez más profundo, proporcionándome un placer tan abrumador que resultaba casi doloroso.

-Sólo sentirme. – Cerré los ojos con fuerza porque por un momento resultó abrumadoramente placentera la combinación de sus acometidas dentro de mi sexo, sus palabras y la imagen de intenso placer revestido de esa máscara dominante y tan insoportablemente erótica que ofrecía su cara.

-Más, Edward… más. – No lo soportaría… Pero lo intentaría con todas mis fuerzas porque era lo que mi cuerpo necesitaba.

-Me vuelve loco este pequeño coño que tienes. – Mi vientre comenzó a convulsionar alrededor de su perfecta y enorme polla.

-Te deseo tanto... – Si tan sólo pudiese retener esa enloquecedora sensación de éxtasis…

-Voy a hacerte gritar mi nombre, nena. –

Y cuando ya creía que no podría soportar más placer y mi sexo clamaba dolorosamente por su permiso para poder estallar en un orgasmo que me dejase al borde de la inconsciencia, me alzó de mi postura inclinada sobre el brazo del sofá para pegarme a su pecho, eso provocó que el ángulo de penetración cambiase y que éstas fuesen igual de profundas, pero a la vez, mucho más intensas, ya que presionaba constantemente ese mágico punto en la parte frontal de mi vagina. Y como si eso no fuese suficiente, sus hábiles dedos trabajaban de forma frenética mi sobreexcitado clítoris, mientras que con la otra mano me sujetaba con exquisita delicadeza por la base del cuello.

Sus roncos y profundos jadeos resonaban en mi oído, ahogados por su nombre que salía de mi boca cada vez con más vehemencia, al igual que sus enloquecedoras embestidas. Mis piernas comenzaron a temblar de forma incontrolada y mis paredes vaginales convulsionaron con fuerza luchando por atraparlo en mi interior, mis manos forcejeaban sin éxito contra el cuero que las retenía, el pelo me cubría la cara y yo me sentía volar cada vez más alto… Tuve un breve momento de lucidez en el que rogué porque Edward tuviese los suficientes reflejos como para sujetarme cuando mi orgasmo me golpease con la fuerza que lo haría y evitase que me desplomase contra el suelo.

-¡Dámelo! –Edward gruñó esa orden urgente en mi oído y por fin lo dejé explotar.

Cuando volvía ser consciente de mí misma, yacía desmadejada y luchando por respirar sobre el cómodo brazo del sofá con Edward abrazándome por detrás, todavía en mi interior y jadeando con fuerza sobre la sensible piel de mi cuello.

-Juro que voy a recompensarte por la forma en la que te has comportado... Estoy realmente complacido. – No tengo ni idea de dónde saqué fuerzas para sonreír.

-Ya me has recompensado de sobra. – Conseguí balbucear esas palabras mínimamente coherentes.

Edward reaccionó y besó mi espalda y cara antes de incorporarse para desatarme las manos, frotando con cuidado la piel de mis antebrazos.

-¿Estás bien? – Me ayudó a incorporarme y me perdí en su abrazo con la cara enterrada en su pecho durante unos deliciosos instantes, arrullada por los potentes latidos de su corazón y su embriagador olor. Alcé la cabeza y le sonreí sintiéndome completamente feliz.

-Estoy increíblemente bien. Creo que ha sido uno de los orgasmos más intensos que he tenido. –

Una sonrisa llena de orgullo y arrogancia brilló en su cara al escuchar mis palabras susurradas con un hilo de voz.

-Es lo que quiero darte, mucho más placer del que crees que puedes soportar. –

Se acercó despacio y con su mano sobre mi cara, envuelta en su abrazo, me besó despacio, saboreándome, agradecido, complacido… Y me atrevería a decir, sin querer pecar de inmodestia, que feliz. Hundí mis manos libres al fin, en el desastre cobrizo de su pelo y me dejé llevar por las delirantes sensaciones que ese beso estaba causando en mi espíritu. La sensación de su pecho desnudo contra el mío era maravillosa…

Apenas fui consciente de cuando Edward me levantó en brazos y se sentó en el sofá conmigo sobre su regazo, no me interesaba nada que no estuviese directamente relacionado con sus labios y su lengua y sus brazos alrededor de mi cuerpo brindándome un refugio exclusivo y de lujo. Sólo para mí.

Por eso me sentí algo frustrada cuando Edward rompió nuestro beso al notar que estaba empezando a crecer en intensidad y se alejó lo suficiente como para poder observarme con una descarada sonrisa de suficiencia en sus labios y los ojos brillando algo perversos.

-Con calma nena… Te estás volviendo insaciable. – Me ruboricé como una colegiala y me mordí el labio intentando suprimir una pequeña sonrisa.

-Por tu culpa. – Lo acusé como una niña pequeña y su sonrisa se ensanchó todavía más.

-En eso concentro todos mis esfuerzos cada día. – Abrí los ojos desmesuradamente en un gesto muy teatral de incredulidad. Adoraba esos juegos de intercambio de frases cargadas de significado entre los dos, se habían convertido en la mejor forma de sincerarnos y declarar nuestros sentimientos.

-Así que el poderoso Señor Cullen concentra todos sus esfuerzos en volverme insaciable… – Improvisé una interpretación coqueta del tono de reproche que le había escuchado a Alice en más de una ocasión, ante mi anterior forma de vestir.

-Sí… Es la única manera en la que no me siento como un completo pervertido cuando pienso en todas las formas en las que me gustaría follarte y todas las veces que me gustaría hacerlo a lo largo del día. – El estómago se me encogió de puro orgullo mal disimulado y para qué negarlo, de excitación ante la forma en la que entornó los ojos al decirlo y como sus palabras sonaron oscurecidas de deseo.

-Pues está haciendo un gran trabajo, Señor Cullen. – Bajé la mirada y volví a morderme el labio de forma deliberadamente lenta mientras que trazaba con mi dedo índice un camino descendente desde su pecho hasta su firme y musculoso abdomen.

Edward esbozó mi sonrisa preferida, esa torcida y canalla mientras que apretaba a modo de advertencia mi trasero sin dejar de mirar fijamente como mi labio inferior se escapaba despacio de entre mis dientes. No importaba a qué jugásemos, él siempre ganaba. Pero yo cada vez le presentaba batallas mejores y me defendía de forma más digna, lo que volvía nuestros juegos mucho más interesantes.

-Edward… ¿Qué vas a hacer cuando yo esté en la cena? – Me preocupaba la imagen de él cenando solo en el pequeño comedor y me hacía sentir incómoda, casi culpable. Pero él suspiró y se pasó la mano por el pelo como hacía cada vez que algo lo inquietaba.

-Yo estaré en una aburrida cena firmando por fin el acuerdo que fui a negociar a Londres. – Sus ojos reflejaron cautela al decirlo y yo sentí como algo se prendía fuego en mi pecho.

Me sentí furiosa contra él. Me había hecho pasar un mal rato mientras trataba de convencerlo para que me permitiese asistir a la cena para celebrar el regreso por unos días de Alice, mientras que él ya tenía planeada una cena de negocios para esa misma noche. Me había utilizado, manejado a su capricho y no me gustó en absoluto.

Me revolví nerviosa e incómoda sobre su regazo. No me gustaba que hiciese eso, pero no quería volver a sacar el tema, a fin de cuentas, yo acabaría yendo a la cena con mis amigas y él no estaría solo y mirando el reloj cada dos minutos, volviéndose loco esperando a que yo regresase…

¡Pero maldita sea…! ¡No era capaz de tragarme eso entero sin decirle nada!

-¿Tenías una cena y aún así no querías que yo fuese con mis amigas? – Procuré sonar dulce, pero fracasé estrepitosamente y más bien soné tal y como me sentía, enfadada y algo dolida, comprobando una vez más mi absoluta incapacidad para mentir. ¡Me importaba una mierda! Estaba enfadándome cada vez más.

-Isabella... – La forma de advertencia en la que pronunció mi nombre detuvo la creciente intensidad de mi cabreo, pero no lo disipó. Respiré despacio para tranquilizarme, no quería arruinar nuestra noche y sobre todo, los planes para la noche siguiente.

-Ahora entiendo lo que sientes cuando quieres nalguearme, me gustaría poder darte unos buenos azotes en este momento. – ¡Argh! No pude callarme eso, a pesar de que era consciente de que podía llevarme directamente sobre sus rodillas de nuevo, sólo que mucho más seriamente esa vez. Pero para mi sorpresa Edward rió divertido.

-Pero mi preciosa y pequeña golfa consentida, ese es mi privilegio, no el tuyo. – Dijo pellizcándome la barbilla y sacudiéndola de forma juguetona. Lo que venía a significar "_Te aguantas con lo que hay, porque los dos sabemos el tipo de relación que tenemos, cómo soy yo y somos conscientes tanto de las cosas buenas, como de las malas…" _Y tenía muchas más cosas buenas que malas, al menos para mí. Pero su risa se desvaneció al ver que yo no estaba sonriendo y se puso serio de nuevo, pero con unos ojos sorprendentemente dulces en vez de severos.

-Había pensado en la posibilidad de que asistieses conmigo a esa cena. – Y todo mi enfado y frustración se desvanecieron de golpe.

-¡Oh!... ¿Quieres… que te acompañe? – Me había dejado fuera de juego, gratamente sorprendida y muy, muy confusa. Él curvó un poco las comisuras de sus labios hacia arriba y me acarició la mejilla con el dorso de los dedos, con una expresión y brillo en sus ojos que no supe identificar y los párpados algo entornados.

-No, olvídalo, sólo era una posibilidad el asistir con pareja, pero al final nadie lo hará. Así que ve con tus amigas y diviértete. – Esa frase terminó con un principio de intento de sentirme culpable por no asistir a esa cena con él y me dejó una agradable sabor de boca al reconocer que él no es que no quisiese que yo no cenase con mis amigas, a Edward lo que le preocupaba era el restaurante, mi seguridad y además había planeado que lo acompañase a esa cena del misterioso acuerdo de Londres. Volví a sonreírle mucho más tranquila, entrelazando mis manos alrededor de su cuello y él supo leer en mí las conclusiones a las que había llegado y el consiguiente cambio de actitud.

-Pero ahora, Señorita Swan, quiero más. Voy a dejarte muy satisfecha, muy cansada y algo dolorida para que mañana no me olvides ni un solo instante, mientras te sientas sobre este pequeño y enloquecedor coño y tratas de aparentar delante de tus amigas que no estás pensando en mí. –

¡Maldito cabrón arrogante y pretencioso! Tan manipulador, tan canalla y tan… Tan encantador e irresistible…

-Estás muy equivocado si piensas que... –

Perdí todo el hilo de mis pensamientos cuando Edward se inclinó sobre mí y atrapo un pezón con sus labios para succionar con fuerza, mientras que sus largos y fuertes dedos acariciaban mi entrada y se introducían muy profundamente en mi sexo, dejándome prácticamente incapacitada para otra cosa que no fuese abrir mis piernas y arquear la espalda mientras que dejaba caer la cabeza hacia atrás.

-R-R-R-R-R-

A la mañana siguiente Edward me despertó con suaves y sugerentes besos sobre mis hombros desnudos, me removí perezosa y me giré para poder verlo. Estaba imposiblemente guapo y completamente vestido en un traje de chaqueta gris marengo, camisa blanca y corbata de un verde bastante parecido al de sus ojos cuando estaba tranquilo. Y sonreía…

-Buenos días dormilona… – Sólo pude sonreírle de vuelta, encantada de despertar de esa forma.

Me besó en los labios despacio y salió del dormitorio recomendándome que me diese prisa. Me giré hacia su lado de la cama, sintiéndome deliciosamente dolorida y dispuesta a quedarme unos minutos más disfrutando de mi pereza envuelta en su aroma que impregnaba su almohada, cuando pude ver el reloj sobre su mesilla de noche. ¡Mierda! Era tarde, me había dejado dormir mucho más que de costumbre y eso sólo significaba que ya debía mover el culo y bien rápido, porque el tiempo se me venía encima.

Me levanté de la cama tan rápidamente que me tuve que sujetar de una de los robustos postes de madera que formaban el dosel para no perder el equilibrio, me sentí mareada, de repente el suelo había dejado de ser una superficie estable y hasta que no sacudí brevemente la cabeza y pasaron unos instantes, no me atreví a aventurarme por mi cuenta hacia el baño.

Realicé mi rutina de todas las mañanas de forma metódica, pero considerablemente más aprisa de lo que solía hacerlo normalmente, aunque con cuidado para no volver a marearme, seguramente se debía a que la noche anterior no había cenado. Me vestí con un serio y aburrido, pero impecablemente elegante traje azul oscuro formado por una falda lápiz y una chaqueta, con camisa de seda de un tono rosa pálido y unos Jimmy Choo de tacón algo más bajo de lo que solía levar y que ya me había puesto en otra ocasión, maquillaje ligero, el pelo suelto, bolso preparado y lista para bajar por las escaleras bien sujeta del pasamanos por si acaso…

Cuando bajé para desayunar Edward ya había terminado.

Eso me desanimó, siempre me esperaba para desayunar aunque me hubiese dejado dormir un poco más. Pero parecía estar de buen humor. Cuando entré en el comedor él se levantó y salió a mi encuentro. Extraño…

Lo esperé con algo de cautela y él me rodeó con sus brazos, estrechándome contra su pecho, un abrazo totalmente inesperado al que correspondí de todo corazón, pero algo preocupada.

Me besó la frente, la punta de la nariz y finalmente los labios, con un beso largo y lento que me supo a despedida… Tenía que dejar de darle tantas vueltas a todo. Era un beso, ¡joder! Pero su actitud no dejaba de ser… novedosa. Sí novedosa era mejor palabra que extraña o sospechosa. Y mucho más tranquilizadora para mí.

-¿Te encuentras mejor que anoche? – Me quedé algo descolocada por su pregunta, hasta que recordé el olor del pescado y los nervios que había pasado.

-Sí, no fue nada. – Obvié intencionadamente el pequeño mareo que había sentido al levantarme, no quería una bronca por no haber cenado.

-Hoy no te veré hasta la noche, cuando regreses de la cena con las chicas. – Me sentí triste.

-¡Oh…! – Por eso era "ese" beso y esa actitud "novedosa".

-Pasaré casi todo el día en Aberdeen, viendo unos terrenos para la construcción de una planta para tratamiento de residuos de esa zona de Washington y cuando regrese, iré directamente a la reunión previa a la cena para cerrar el acuerdo que te hablé anoche. – Me miraba con ojos cautelosos, midiendo mi reacción ante sus palabras. Entonces me di cuenta de que estaba haciendo un puchero y traté de recomponer mi actitud, no era para tanto…

-Comprendo. Te echaré de menos. – Procuré sonreírle mientras me deshacía de mis esperanzas de almorzar con él.

-Eso espero. – Me pellizcó la barbilla mientras su voz de terciopelo hacía su magia en mi ánimo.

-Call te llevará al trabajo y no te perderá de vista en todo el día. ¿Entendido? – Pestañeé varias veces en un gesto coqueto y asentí con la cabeza. ¿Ves como puedo ser una niña buena cuando quiero, Cullen?

-Perfectamente claro. Eeemmm… ¿Cómo vas a ir tú hasta Aberdeen? –

-Conduciré el Alas de Gaviota, está bastante cerca. Y me quedo mucho más tranquilo sabiendo que Call está cerca de ti. – ¡Claro! Él podía jugar con su flamante coche, pero yo apenas había podido conducir el mío…

-No hagas ninguna tontería. – Negué con la cabeza angustiada ante la certeza de que podía leer en mi mente de alguna misteriosa y retorcida forma. – Y coge más dinero de ese infame cajón, no quiero que vayas por la vida sin un dólar suelto en los bolsillos. – Volví a asentir como una niña buena y mimada.

-Recuerda mis advertencias para esta noche. – Esa vez lo miré a través de mis pestañas con una pequeña sonrisa torcida, que estaba empezando a aparecer con bastante frecuencia en mi cara.

-No te preocupes, no tengo ninguna intención de defraudarte, de darte un motivo para que me castigues y tener problemas para volver a quedar con mis amigas. – Edward sonrió de forma arrogante ante la incuestionable lógica de mi razonamiento.

-Esa es mi chica lista. – Le guiñé de la forma más seductora que pude improvisar.

-Ahora bésame, pequeña golfa astuta… No volveré a verte hasta esta noche y quiero tener un inmejorable recuerdo. – Y nuestros labios se fundieron, seguidos por las lenguas y los suaves jadeos y respiraciones aceleradas, junto con nuestros dedos en el cabello del otro.

Edward se marchaba en ese mismo instante, así que lo acompañé hasta el garaje, observé cómo se subía a su flamante juguete de la casa Mercedes y se alejaba por el camino que conducía hasta la verja de la entrada con un potente rugido del motor, cruzada de brazos apoyada en el marco de la puerta principal y sin poder evitar sentirme algo melancólica. ¡Por favor…! ¡Qué no se iba a la guerra…!

Volví al comedor y desayuné sola… Pero con bastante rapidez porque me encontraba famélica después de no haber cenado la noche anterior, y porque no me apetecía lo más mínimo desayunar mirando el hueco vacío en el lugar habitual de Edward y en ese comedor en silencio. Recogí el abrigo, el bolso y me dirigí hacia el Mercedes negro que Call había estacionado en la puerta principal, esperándome para llevarme al trabajo.

Suspiré repetidamente y algo frustrada en el camino que me llevaba desde casa hasta el trabajo. La actitud de mis compañeras no habría cambiado, así que me pasaría el día encerrada trabajando duro en mi oficina y quizás para la hora de almorzar, pudiese hacer una visita a _Coco de Mer_ y ver si Zafrina se encontraba disponible para atenderme.

Quería darle una sorpresa a Edward y agradecerle que me permitiese ir a la cena con las chicas, no me engañaba ni por un solo segundo, para él no debía de haber resultado fácil y si lo había hecho, era únicamente por no asfixiarme con sus exigencias, por regalarme un precioso momento con mis amigas después de la enorme presión a la que veía sometida a causa de todas esas amenazas y ataques contra mi persona… No porque estuviese de acuerdo. Y tenía una idea bastante aproximada de lo que podría gustarle…

Al llegar a la oficina mi teoría sobre la actitud de mis compañeras con respecto a mí se confirmó por completo, pero curiosamente no me afectó en absoluto, así que enderecé la espalda, saludé como si no notase nada y me encerré a trabajar.

Hice la llamada a _Coco de Mer_ y comprobé muy agradecida y algo sorprendida, que Zafrina estuviese más que dispuesta a atenderme en privado a la hora de almorzar. Pasé la mañana trabajando duro, concentrada en los planos y deseando que la mañana pasase cuanto antes, así como la tarde y yo estuviese ya en la cena con mis amigas y faltando mucho menos para volver a encontrarme con Edward. Me sentía nerviosa por muchos motivos, entre ellos, ver de nuevo a Alice. Apenas podía esconder la enorme sonrisa que me producía pensar que apenas faltaban algunas horas para volver a verla.

Teníamos tanto de que hablar…

A la hora de comer Call me había llamado para ponerse a mi disposición en caso de que lo necesitase y eso me evitó llamarlo yo a él, dejando constancia así, del altísimo grado de eficacia que tenían las personas que trabajaban para Edward. _Que teníamos_… me recordé a mí misma, incluyéndome con total descaro, al comprobar lo acertada de las últimas modificaciones en la imagen virtual del edificio.

A la exquisita boutique erótica accedí por la puerta trasera que ya conocía y una sonriente y amable Zafrina me esperaba para conducirme hasta otro salón privado, con las mismas características que en el que estuve en mi primera visita.

Suspiré satisfecha mientras mi vista viajaba por las paredes cubiertas de una cantidad ingente de lencería que colgaba de perchas forradas de seda negra. En esa ocasión me sentía mucho más segura y confiada con Edward, con nuestra relación, conmigo misma…

-Srta. Swan, disculpe… ¿Sería aventurado por mi parte suponer que todavía no ha almorzado? – No me acostumbraba a estar siempre rodeada de gente tan atenta a cualquier mínima necesidad que tuviese, tan educadas y amables.

-Así es, pensaba comprar algo rápido de regreso al trabajo. –

-Eso no tiene por qué ser así, si me permite sugerirle que almuerce aquí mientras elige los artículos que quiere llevarse. Tenemos un acuerdo especial con varios de los mejores restaurantes de Seattle y le podemos traer la comida del lugar que escoja. – Eso me hizo pensar que quizás Zafrina tuviese que retrasar, o que incluso se quedaría sin su hora del almuerzo para atenderme a mí. No podía permitir que mi dependiente-consejera preferida pasase hambre por mi culpa, yo había sufrido eso en alguna que otra ocasión cuando trabajaba como camarera para ayudar a pagar mis estudios y no era agradable.

-¿Me acompañaría en ese almuerzo, Zafrina? Por supuesto si todavía no ha comido, claro está. –

-No, aún no he comido. – Esbozó una pequeña sonrisa tímida con los labios, pero sus ojos brillaron. – Será un placer acompañarla. –

-Muchas gracias, en ese caso… ¿Qué me sugiere? ¿Tiene alguna preferencia? –

-¿Le gusta la comida japonesa? – Me limité a asentir brevemente con la cabeza. La había probado en pocas ocasiones, pero en todas ellas me había gustado lo que había comido. – En ese caso el restaurante _Japonessa_ creo que será una elección de su agrado. –

Zafrina ordenó la comida que estuvo servida en un tiempo espectacularmente breve, almorzamos las dos juntas sobre una pequeña mesa plegable de rica madera policromada, mientras yo le explicaba la idea que más o menos tenía y ella me aconsejaba que potenciase las partes de mi cuerpo por las que Edward hubiese mostrado preferencia y cual era la mejor forma de hacerlo.

Para mi sorpresa, hablar de sexo y de la mejor forma para complacer y sorprender a Edward lejos de quitarme el apetito, me lo abría, la comida era deliciosa y me sentía inundaba con una alegría y optimismo nada típicos de mí hasta hacía muy poco tiempo. De repente el sonido de una llamada en mi teléfono interrumpió una de mis elecciones. Edward. Mi estómago se encogió de pura alegría. Zafrina se disculpó con una sonrisa y me dejó sola para que atendiese la llamada.

-¿Planeando alguna travesura, Srta. Swan? – Su voz sonó irónica y con un cierto tono de reproche que no me creí ni por un solo segundo.

¡Claro! Sabía donde estaba… Seguramente Call le informaba de todos mis movimientos. Esbocé una sonrisa sarcástica que se parecía mucho a la suya, siendo perfectamente consciente de que no podría verla.

-No sé de qué me está hablando Sr. Cullen, sólo estoy planeando darle una sorpresa al hombre al que amo… Pero según parece, esa sorpresa ha dejado de ser tal sorpresa. – Mi suave recriminación no hizo la más mínima mella en él tampoco. Nos estábamos convirtiendo en dos descarados.

-Sigo sin saber en qué consiste exactamente "esa sorpresa". – Su voz sonó canalla y juguetona. Me resultaba irresistible cuando se comportaba así.

-Y quizás te quedes así, estoy tentada de no comprar nada sólo por darte un escarmiento, a ver si así haces un esfuerzo por controlar tus inclinaciones como acosador. – Ufff… Quizás hubiese ido demasiado lejos al hacer ese comentario. Un silencio se instaló al otro lado de la línea que me hizo contener la respiración. ¡Mierda!

-Sabes que eso no va a pasar… Podría disculparme, pero sería mentira. – Exhalé todo el aire de golpe y volví a respirar aliviada, su voz sonó suave, se había mostrado encantador y… ¡Dios mío! ¿Algo tímido? Acabaría volviéndome loca.

-Al menos quizás sirviese para que no presumieses de ser un obseso del control. – En esa ocasión sonaron melodiosas risas que me hincharon el pecho de forma peligrosa. Adoraba su risa.

-¿Entonces no me vas a decir nada? – Resultaba realmente difícil resistirse cuando su voz sonaba tan seductora y te envolvía como un suave manto, induciéndote a obedecerlo y complacerlo… ¡Ja! Pero estaba a salvo de la perniciosa influencia de sus ojos, así que me hice fuerte.

-Nada en absoluto. – Y de nuevo otro silencio que me contrajo el estómago.

-Eres una criatura cruel y desconsiderada. Si estuviese ahí... – Emitió un profundo suspiro exasperado. – Cada vez me vuelves más loco… Si tan solo supieses lo que consigues hacer de mí… Acabaré siendo un títere en tus manos. – Su voz tenía un matiz frustrado, pero no perdía su intención juguetona. No pude evitar soltar algunas risas alegres y suaves. ¡Dios…! Lo adoraba con toda mi alma.

-Sí, con toda probabilidad… Cuando el infierno se congele. – Como siguiésemos así acabaría preguntándole sobre lo que le gustaría que comprase, así que se imponía un movimiento evasivo. – ¿Cómo va ese asunto de los terrenos para la planta de reciclaje? –

-¡Genial! Ahora me cambias de tema… Creo que estoy siendo demasiado blando contigo. – La última parte sonó amenazante, lo había dicho en un tono bajo y cargado de promesas que despertó el deseo en mi vientre, pero que quizás fuese más serio de lo que yo pensaba.

-Edward… No… Te aseguro que yo… No… – ¡Siempre igual! Nunca sabía cuando parar a tiempo, hasta dónde era seguro llevar mis comentarios.

-Esta noche te recordaré un par de detalles sobre quién es el Puto Amo y porqué, como te empeñas en llamarme en tus sueños… – Me hubiese gustado soltar un quejido lastimero… Me sentía avergonzada de que me escuchase las incoherencias que decía dormida y ruborizada hasta las orejas, esperaba de todo corazón no decir algo inapropiado de verdad. – Pero ahora dime, ¿me gustará esa "sorpresa"? – Su tono volvía a ser ligero y despreocupado, incluso sugerente y eso contribuyó de forma decisiva a que recuperase mi aplomo y confianza.

-No es justo que me escuches en sueños… Pero te gustará mucho. Si es que puedo terminar de elegirla. – Casi todo mi aplomo y confianza…

-¡Perfecto! Y ahora me estás despidiendo. – Protestó de forma teatral y exasperada. – Esta noche Isabella… – Edward era un hombre de palabra, con total seguridad cumpliría su promesa. Y eso hizo que mi vientre se contrajese de pura anticipación.

-Esta noche… Señor. – Susurré de la forma más sugerente que pude.

Edward cortó la llamada pero pude oír su melodiosa risa antes de que lo hiciese, dejándome como extasiada con el teléfono pegado al oído durante algunos segundos después. No podía creer la conversación que acabábamos de tener, era cómo si Edward ya no recelase de mí, como si poco a poco se fuese sintiendo cada vez más cómodo y relajado con nuestra relación y eso le llevase a bajar un poco el listón de la tensión que lo rodeaba todo al principio, era como si supiese que conmigo ya no necesitaba ser tan estricto porque mi mayor devoción era amarlo y complacerlo. Yo era su compañera, su amante, su amada.

Me decidí por tres más que provocativos modelitos con sus correspondientes complementos, que esperaba de todo corazón que le gustasen, pagué con mi tarjeta negra y volví al trabajo con una sonrisa enorme plasmada en mi cara.

La tarde pasó lenta. No paré de trabajar, lo hice de forma casi obsesiva en el inútil intento de que el tiempo avanzase más rápido de lo que lo hacía, pero el impulso de mirar el reloj cada cinco minutos, no hacía sino boicotear mis propios propósitos.

Pero por fin llegó el momento de volver a casa, para cambiarme rápidamente de ropa y montarme de nuevo en el coche para que Call me llevase de regreso a la cuidad para asistir a la cena con las chicas. ¡Ni loca iba a asistir con ese serio traje de chaqueta! No quería que Alice me montase una bronca de dimensiones bíblicas nada más verme… Y menos con ese armario vestidor lleno de prendas increíbles que Edward había encargado para mí.

Entré prácticamente corriendo y subí hasta nuestro dormitorio. Me sentía como una adolescente ante la perspectiva de salir con sus amigas… Pero no a una salida cualquiera, era como si fuésemos a un concierto o algo por el estilo, en vez de a una cena tranquila, en la que nos dedicaríamos a hablar y ponernos al día sobre nuestras vidas.

Guardé mis compras en el cajón de la lencería, no me molesté en ocultarlas, si Edward quería ver lo que había comprado, ningún sitio de la casa sería un escondite seguro.

Algo tenía clarísimo, los Pigalle jugaban en el equipo. Mi primer pensamiento al verlos fue para Alice, sabía que los iba a adorar y el segundo para mi integridad física, pero ya los dominaba como si siempre hubiesen formado parte de mí.

Muy bien, ya tenía zapatos… Ahora faltaba el resto. Preparé una expedición hacia una parte recóndita del vestidor, que permanecía prácticamente inexplorada: la zona de los pantalones. Y definitivamente, estaba de acuerdo al cien por cien con quién dijo aquella famosa frase "El éxito es para los que arriesgan", porque encontré unos maravillosos pantalones de suave cuero negro, ajustados, con algunas cremalleras en los bolsillos y en la parte de los tobillos. No me lo pensé dos veces, me desnudé, me senté en el banco y me los colé. Se me ajustaban como una segunda piel y resultaban extraordinariamente cómodos, suaves y flexibles, como de mantequilla. Salté dentro de los Pigalle y el resto fue muy fácil, una camiseta de punto de seda blanca y una chaqueta negra fueron el contrapunto perfecto que necesitaban esos pantalones.

Edward iba a poner el grito en el cielo cuando me los viese puestos… Sacudí la cabeza cuando una imagen mental suya me gruñó desde algún punto del dormitorio. En vez de hacerle caso a mi alucinación, que ya sería el colmo, escogí un pequeño bolso-cartera negro y una enorme pashmina que anudarme al cuello y que me protegiese del frío nocturno. Repasé mi discreto maquillaje en el baño, y cuando iba a salir del dormitorio, algo sobre el tocador me llamó la atención, un amenazante estuche negro de madera lacada ocupaba un lugar de privilegio en el centro de la mesa, con una tarjeta encima. ¡Ay, joder! Ya decía yo que llevábamos unos días muy tranquilos con el tema joyas…

Me acerqué y leí la nota manuscrita por Edward con la caligrafía masculina y elegante que ya le conocía y que supuse con cierta malicia que sería el sueño de todo grafólogo.

_Para que no llegues tarde_

_Disfruta de tus amigas_

_E._

Abrí el estuche y un impactante reloj de pulsera apareció ante mis ojos. Me quedé sin aliento ante la visión de esa magnífica joya. La esfera estaba formada por un fondo de esmaltes azules con un precioso colibrí de colores plasmado en pleno vuelo, la surcaban algunas bandas de lo que temí fuesen diamantes, al igual que los que rodeaban la esfera engastados en oro blanco. La correa era de un discreto cuero negro. Elegante, exquisito, complejo y refinado… Como mi hombre.

Traicioneras lágrimas rodaron por mis mejillas, me sentía tan afortunada… Tanto… que un miedo visceral se apoderó de mí. Nadie era tan feliz para siempre…

Pero en vez de acobardarme, me miré al espejo, que me devolvió una imagen de mí que me sorprendió, parecía felina por la expresión de mis ojos. Yo sería feliz todo el tiempo que pudiese. Lucharía por ello con todas las fuerzas de mi cuerpo y de mi espíritu.

Me limpié las lágrimas con cuidado de no estropear mi maquillaje y sonreí ante mi determinación y el espejo me devolvió la sonrisa. Me quité mi viejo _Swatch_ y lo sustituí por esa exquisitez de _Van Cleef & Arples,_ pesqué mi móvil de mi cartera y tecleé el teléfono de Edward mientras descendía por las escaleras para asistir a la cena.

Pero saltó el buzón de voz. Me sentí algo decepcionada, pero supuse que ya estaría en su importante reunión, así que me limité a dejarle un mensaje de voz cuando la señal me indicó que podía hacerlo.

-Edward, eres el hombre más desquiciante que existe sobre la faz de la tierra, me manejas a tu antojo y has hecho de mí una criatura lujuriosa sin inhibiciones que sólo quiere complacerte y proporcionarte placer. Así que no llegaré tarde, porque estaré mirando la exquisita obra de arte que me has regalado como reloj, por la cual no te doy las gracias ahora porque quiero hacerlo personalmente. Pero voy a decirte lo que seguramente ya sepas, esta noche estaré sentada sobre el pequeño y estrecho coño con el que disfrutas tanto jugando, tratando de permanecer atenta a la conversación con mis amigas, haciendo un gran esfuerzo por ignorar la pulsante necesidad de mi sexo mezclada con un delicioso recuerdo de la forma ruda, posesiva y enloquecedora en la que me tomaste ayer. Contando los minutos para mostrarte todo lo sumisa y complaciente puedo llegar a ser, cuan deseosa estoy por servir a mi Señor, para que disfrute de mi cuerpo como quiera… Por donde quiera… – Sí, eso había dicho. Y estaba completamente segura de haberlo dicho.

-Te amo con toda mi alma Edward Cullen. – Y sentí la morbosa necesidad de rematarlo sin piedad. – Para mi hombre desconozco el significado de la palabra "no" y tampoco recuerdo mi apellido… Y encuentro una felicidad muy difícil de explicar con palabras al complacerlo, Señor. – Esa última parte la susurré.

Colgué, pero lo mantuve en mi mano con la esperanza de que Edward me devolviese la llamada y reanudé mi camino hacia la salida donde Call me esperaba con la puerta del Mercedes abierta para mí y una sonrisa amable y educada.

-¿El señor Cullen…? – Le pregunté de forma tentativa, él debería saber dónde se encontraba.

-Está en una reunión Señorita, según lo previsto. – Eso confirmó mi teoría y me tranquilizó. Tuve que reconocer con algo de ironía, que resultaba muy agradable saber donde estaba y qué hacía la persona a la que amabas.

Sin más nos montamos en el coche en dirección a _Rover's_, para comprobar si la cocina del "Chef del sombrero" estaba a la altura de su fama. Y sobre todo, para ver a Alice.

Durante todo el silencioso trayecto permanecí acariciando la brillante superficie del móvil en mi mano, sintiendo el peso del nuevo reloj, la caricia de la pulsera atornillada a mi muñeca que ya sentía como parte de mí y el roce de la cadena sobre mi cadera, mientras miraba sin ver por la ventanilla, tratando de dominar los nervios que me producían el reecuentro con Alice.

Cuando llegamos salté del coche en el mismo momento en el que se detuvo, impulsada por mis ansias de ver a Alice, pero me contuve inmediatamente al ver por mi visión periférica que Call hacía un movimiento brusco y rápidamente se encontraba a mi lado, al igual que una enorme figura que ya se encontraba allí, al que reconocí como el portero de Lost Soul… Sam, si mal no recordaba. Cierto… La seguridad… Les dediqué una pequeña sonrisa de disculpa y contuve con todas mis fuerzas la imperiosa necesidad de correr en dirección al local.

Cuando entré escuché un pequeño grito con mi nombre y los delgados brazos de Alice me rodearon con la misma efusividad que yo a ella. Le lancé una mirada tranquilizadora a Call que parecía al borde de un ataque cardíaco y cerré los ojos con la cara enterrada en el hueco del cuello de mi amiga, de mi hermana…

Por fin me sentía completa.

* * *

Próxima actualización... En el mismo momento que pueda... (Procuraré no tardar)

Como siempre, muchísimas gracias a: sophia18, Naobi Chan, Ericastelo, Ninna Cullen, beakis, jamlvg, Mentxu Masen Cullen, Aryam Shields Masen, Celia McCarty, latuacantante8, jamka67, maryecullen78, Irga, Bite Me Sr. Cullen, Tata XOXO, Belewyn, lanenisita, SsiL, tolola, klaiva, yukarito, Cristella Wolfe, Paolastef, camela, VictoriamarieHale, macel333, yolabertay, angels46, Libertad, Dreams Hunter, Laia-bcn, hi, MixelintheDark, katlyn cullen, lula, Ciruelo, bea78, dioda, Wilma Cullen, Lauri R, niita94, elena robsten, Anrresweet, fanny cullenpattz, AnnieKP, CindyLo, yuri, Linferma, eydaf, Poemusician, Nikola Caracola, Adriu, MELI8114, EleGL, robsten pattinson, V, mmpattstew, , May, , stefi, liduvina, Shaolyn, alejandra, yudi, lauriss18, stefanny93, fantwilight1, miss little lady, Baki-Love-Edward, claudi17, whit cullen, m1982, silves, Maxi Pau, arianna mansen, zujeyane, Carmen Cullen-.i love fic, Luisa Marie Cullen, majin soljam, cyndi-cullen, catagomez, Yzza, karla, bellaliz, Pacita Delitah Cullen, Elyta, magymc, krisny, Sully Yamileth, Melo3m, Danika20, Amanda, brigitte, May Pineda, Vanny Pattinson, , Vyda, Ginegine, L'Amelie, Nanita de Pattinson, mirgru, diva90210, Silviafarro, Deathxrevenge, sandra32321, cutita, marivifc, elpi, Kylie W, Tamynna, NuRySh, saraes, ludgardita, lilivett, crismery, msteppa, Lunita Black, Gegargas, yeraldin23, .Cullen, Marii, lala, ETERNO AMANECER, Nere73, cathpatzzstew, Nani, Isita22, larosaderosas, alimago, lEOna guARaNI CUllEN SWan, Milhoja, paoemma, CindyLis, Fanny pattinson-lutz, CaroBell, Solemalbec, GrizMoon, CcyTig, Way, cine, Anónimo, nelariviera, amanecer cris, Cullen Vigo, Sweet Dirty Draco, Laurita, ani, milisil, Andy Pricolo, Vero, sidney patt, , Maa, madaswan, Saly Luna, Giovanna Tey, hinatapink, Zoalesita, quelecortenlacabeza, marcelw, calima cullen, Inma, Mar Texas, chg, Extraviada, bethzabe, Verota, Ani, rox87 y LOkiicita Cullen.

Tengo que insistir, si el gobierno supiese lo que provocáis en mí... Os calificaría como estupefacientes.

Muchas gracias también a quienes me añaden a alertas y favoritos. Review=Preview.

Blog actualizado.


	44. Chapter 44

Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a SM y la historia es mía.

Hola, de nuevo otro capi... Por favor, si alguna lectora no se encuentra cómoda al leer una escena de sexo anal, cuando encuentre esta señal **-x-x-x-x-x- **es el momento de dejar de leer. Por favor os pido que seáis responsables, porque no me gustaría que nadie se sienta incómoda u ofendida sin necesidad, si paráis de leer en ese punto, no os perderéis nada de vital importancia en la historia.

Muchísimas gracias a Enichepi y a Claudia por todo lo que hacen por mí y por esta ya-no-tan-pequeña locura.

1-Mayo-2011

* * *

44.- Lo que una chica necesita.

Por fin me sentía completa.

Era su olor, su pequeña y delgada figura que tanto se parecía a la mía propia… Pero sobretodo, era la seguridad de no saberme sola, de tener la certeza de que Alice siempre jugaría en mi equipo, hombro con hombro junto a mí, pasase lo que pasase. Edward me completaba en todos los ámbitos imaginables, pero su soporte estaba condicionado al amor. El de Alice era un amor fraternal que no cambiaría nunca.

-Bella… – El melodioso sonido de su voz al pronunciar mi nombre me supo a amistad consolidada a base de tiempo y constancia, evocó tantas noches sentadas en pijama delante de una tableta de chocolate diseccionando nuestro pequeño mundo, luchando las mismas batallas, soñando las mismas metas, curándonos heridas parecidas.

-Alice… Te he echado tanto de menos… – Rompimos nuestro abrazo y nos miramos a los ojos por primera vez en casi un mes. Nunca habíamos pasado tanto tiempo separadas desde que nos conocimos y fui consciente de que sólo la aparición de los hombres de nuestra vida había conseguido que ese tiempo no resultase eterno y doloroso.

La evolución de la vida, otra etapa que se había abierto, el camino a la madurez…

-¡Oh, venga! Quiero tomarme una copa antes de que nos den nuestra mesa. – La queja de Rosalie me sacó de mi reflexión, hecho que agradecí porque me estaba empezando a sentir insoportablemente melancólica y no era la mejor ocasión para eso.

-Yo quiero un _Cosmopolitan_. – Aseguró Alice con su brillante sonrisa.

-Para mí un _Mimosa._ – Acortamos el par de pasos que nos separaban de la barra donde nos esperaba Rose con una sonrisa algo irónica y esa belleza deslumbrante que hacía que los camareros estuviesen pendiente de ella casi en exclusiva.

-_Mimosa_ y _Cosmopolitan…_ – Puso los ojos en blanco. – Tres _Martini Secos_. – Le dijo al camarero sin dignarse apenas a mirarlo, en un tono desafiante que iba dirigido a nosotras. Yo suspiré profundamente y empecé a preocuparme seriamente por cómo pudiese llegar a casa, en vista del cariz que tomarían las cosas, si las dejábamos en manos de Rosalie. Edward no se sentiría muy feliz si llegase con los zapatos en la mano y sujetándome a la pared. Pero en realidad me sentía realmente afortunada por tener las amigas que tenía, pensé con cierto orgullo mientras que observaba cómo nos relacionábamos entre nosotras como si nunca nos hubiésemos separado, como si todavía estuviésemos estudiando, intercambiando saludos y risas de complicidad.

-Me debes cien dólares Rose. – Alice canturreó con mucha sorna delante de Rosalie, que bufó exasperada.

-¿Me he perdido algo importante? – Pregunté intrigada.

-No, esa es la cuestión. – Contestó Rose en un tono críptico y una sonrisa algo maliciosa dirigida a Alice.

-No, nada importante. Solamente que Rosalie había apostado a que llamarías en algún momento para decir que no podías asistir a la cena con alguna excusa. – Se me cayó el alma a los pies y sentí como mi estómago se contraía dolorosamente. Alcancé mi copa y le di un gran sorbo para tratar de quitarme el mal sabor de boca, bajo la intensa mirada de Rosalie. ¡Dios! Esa copa era fuerte, tendría que tener cuidado con la bebida esa noche. Rosalie era lista… Y me conocía realmente bien y para mi estupor descubrí que se parecía bastante a Edward en algunos aspectos. Me tranquilicé el pensar que no tenía forma de conocer los detalles de mi relación con Edward.

A pesar de su irritante costumbre de presionar a la gente y de ser una arpía bastante caústica con casi todo el mundo, Rosalie era mi amiga y me quería.

-No, yo no dije eso. Yo dije que llamaría con alguna "patética" excusa. – Decidí que no me dejaría afectar por su actitud, ya sabía como era y había aprendido a manejarme en situaciones mucho más tensas que esa, porque para ser sincera, la presión que podía ejercer Rose sobre mí, no era nada en comparación con la que ejercía Edward.

-Le debes cien dólares, rubia. – Le dije enderezando la espalda y guiñándole un ojo a la vez que pescaba el palillo con la aceituna y me lo llevaba a la boca, haciendo gala de una ironía y aplomo que muy pocas veces salía en mí de una forma tan natural como en esa ocasión y que me recordó mucho a Edward. Rose me respondió con una enorme sonrisa que conociéndola, indicaba que se sentía orgullosa de mi reacción. Pagó su deuda sospecho que encantada, justo antes de que el maître anunciase que nuestra mesa estaba preparada. Llevamos nuestras copas a la mesa y nos dispusimos a que empezase el delicioso menú de degustación que teníamos encargado, con sus correspondientes vinos. Demasiados platos, pensé con aprensión… Pero me tranquilicé al saber que serían pequeños, ya que el menú degustación consistía en probar pequeñas muestras de lo mejor de la cocina, no en atracarse a comer.

Justo en ese momento el teléfono de Rosalie sonó y ella emitió un pequeño bufido exasperado, se disculpó diciendo que era del bufete de abogados, algo relacionado sobre un difícil caso que tenían entre manos que los tenía trabajando sin descanso y abandonó la mesa para hablar con algo más de privacidad.

Ese fue el momento en el que Alice me miró con esos ojos que tenían la facultad de poder ver a través de mí, directamente a mi alma. Las dos sonreímos despacio, de forma dulce y cómplice.

-Te veo muy bien Bella… Feliz, más confiada… quizás algo cambiada… ¿Estás bien? ¿Te trata bien el amor? – Negué brevemente con la cabeza y apreté los labios. Se lo diría, a Alice podía decirle cualquier cosa sin temor a que me juzgase.

-Estoy tan enamorada, que tengo pánico de que algo suceda. Sé que es algo absurdo, pero no puedo evitarlo. – Alice esbozó una pequeña sonrisa y me acarició el hombro de forma reconfortante.

-Entiendo perfectamente lo que dices. Yo siento lo mismo con Jasper. – Me limité a asentir con la cabeza.

-Supongo que es natural el miedo a perder al ser amado, perder la felicidad. – Intenté justificarme aunque no fuese necesario, más para mí misma que para Alice.

-Sí, supongo que sí, pero es jodidamente angustioso… Es como si no te permitiese disfrutar por completo de… Ahí viene Rose, será mejor que cambiemos de tema antes de que nos atice por "emos". –

-Jodidos inútiles… ¿Qué me he perdido? –

-Nada importante solo le contaba a Alice algunos detalles de mi trabajo. –

-¿Estás haciendo las oficinas de Emmett, verdad? –

-Así es… – Miramos a Rosalie con una expresión burlona. Ella sola se había delatado al sacar el nombre de Emmett a la primera oportunidad que tuvo, nos devolvió una mirada que pretendía ser desafiante, pero hubiese jurado que estuvo casi a punto de ruborizarse. Casi…

-Pues lo que no sabéis es que soy yo la que ha estado a punto de no poder asistir a la cena. – Comentó Alice de forma despreocupada, como quién habla del tiempo. Rose y yo la miramos sorprendidas y ella se encogió de hombros e hizo un gesto indolente con la mano.

-Jasper está esta noche en una aburrida reunión de la empresa y he tenido que recurrir a los trucos más sucios que conozco para que no insistiese en que lo acompañase a la cena posterior. – Humm… Igual que Edward… De repente una pieza que ni siquiera sabía que existiese se materializó con claridad de la nada y encajó, haciendo saltar todas las alarmas en mi cabeza. Le disparé una mirada intensa que le hizo fruncir el ceño y mirarme de forma intrigada, mientras que Rose estallaba en alegres carcajadas.

-Seguro que has hecho una buena interpretación de genuinas y honestas lágrimas para manipular al pobre Jazz. – La pequeña sonrisa que pretendía ser avergonzada en la cara de Alice se congeló al ver mi reacción y la risa de Rose desapareció poco después.

-¿Sucede algo, Bella? – Respiré profundamente y di un pequeño mordisco a la _Mousse de Foie Gras_. Me estaba empezando a sentir molesta con Edward. Sabía que no tenía por qué, pero…

-No, nada… Sólo dime una cosa… Cuando te llamé y estabas atrapada con _Posh_ en una manifestación anti-sistema… Me dijiste que Jasper estaba de viaje. –

-Así es… Bella… Me estás empezando a poner nerviosa… ¿Pasa algo? –

-No, tranquila, no pasa nada… ¿Sabes con quién se estaba reuniendo? –

-¡Claro! Con Edward… Cuando regresó me lo dijo, es el nuevo socio de la empresa. – No supe como debería sentirme ante esa noticia. Si bien era cierto que no tenía porqué contarme los detalles de sus negocios, me sentía algo… engañada. Jasper era mi amigo y me había ofrecido trabajo en el caso de…

Hice un gran esfuerzo para evitar golpearme la frente con la mano cuando fui perfectamente consciente de los sutiles y constantes movimientos de Edward entorno a mí. Me había cortado la salida más segura, la más fácil en el caso de que quisiese abandonarlo. Negué varias veces con la cabeza, aún algo aturdida por mi reciente epifanía y con una pequeña e irónica sonrisa en mis labios… El Puto Amo en toda su gloria, el controlador obsesivo moviendo los hilos desde las sombras… Planeando movimientos, anticipando posibles variables, controlando riesgos. Era asombrosa la forma en la que le funcionaba ese privilegiado cerebro. Él siempre jugaba para ganar… Y yo amaba a ese cabrón absorbente y megalomaníaco con toda mi alma. Y él a mí… ¡Qué Dios se apiadase de nosotros! Porque éramos dos locos sin remedio.

-¿No lo sabías? – No. Respiré profundamente y me tranquilicé un poco al recordar sus palabras cuando me dijo que había pensado en llevarme a esa cena. No me lo había dicho, pero tampoco me lo pensaba ocultar. ¡Cierto! Pensé con ironía, Edward no mentía, pero era un descarado. Me pregunté: "¿Qué hubiese sucedido si llego a asistir a esa cena con él y allí descubro todo?"

Sentí bullir mi enfado en la boca del estómago. Maldito cabrón manipulador y frío estratega… Lo había hecho tan bien que ni siquiera me había dejado motivos objetivos para enfadarme con él y eso era casi lo que más me enfadaba de todo. Yo no tenía derecho a decirle con quién podía y con quién no, hacer negocios y tampoco podía culparlo de ocultármelo. Ya encontraría la forma de desquitarme de alguna manera que no me llevase directamente sobre sus rodillas. ¡Ya verás Cullen!

-No, Alice… No lo sabía. Supongo que me hubiese enterado esta noche si yo también hubiese ido a esa cena. – Hubo un pequeño silencio de comprensión en la mesa, mientras que Alice y Rosalie intercambiaban rápidas miradas y yo dejaba escapar suaves risas resignadas e irónicas. Eso era lo que había… Y odiaba cuando esas dos hacían eso, era como si me excluyesen de algo relacionado conmigo.

-¡Bah! No te preocupes, Jasper tampoco me habla sobre sus negocios. Esta vez me lo comentó porque… Bueno, tú sabes… Es… Edward Cullen… Y además está contigo... – Las palabras de Alice me tranquilizaron de alguna forma y la actitud de Edward tampoco suponía una novedad. No debería sorprenderme en absoluto, al contrario, una vez que empecé a analizar la situación, un pequeño y tímido sentimiento de orgullo comenzó a brotar en mi pecho. Independientemente de que una participación en la empresa de Jasper era un buen negocio, apostaría cualquier cosa a que su motivo principal era el seguir controlándome de alguna forma en el caso de que lo abandonase y empezase a trabajar para Jazz. Y para mi estupor eso me gustó de una forma retorcida y perversa. Resultaba tan confuso lo que su posesividad provocaba en mí…

-No te entristezcas por eso. Se supone que debía ser un absoluto secreto hasta esta noche. Mañana la noticia de la participación de Cullen Enterprises estará en todas las portadas de los diarios de economía. No te lo podría ocultar y además me has dicho que tú también hubieses asistido a esa cena. ¿No es así? – Alice insistía en consolarme, temiendo que yo me tomase las cosas tan mal como me las había tomado siempre. Levanté la cabeza y le sonreí, siendo dolorosamente consciente del miedo y la inseguridad que se escondía tras esa obsesiva necesidad de control por parte de Edward.

-Sí, así es. –

-Entonces no te preocupes, Bella. Los hombres como Cullen no suelen dar muchas explicaciones sobre sus negocios. En eso consiste gran parte de su éxito. – La objetividad de Rose fue bienvenida, sí, ya lo sabía… El misterio del que se rodeaba Edward para cualquier faceta de su vida contribuía de forma decisiva a su éxito. Al menos en lo que a mí se refería.

-¡Bueno! ¡Basta de hablar de negocios y de esos ingratos! – Terció Alice al comprobar con alivio que yo no hacía un drama ni empezaba a cuestionarme nada. – Bella… Es totalmente cierto que las chicas felices son las más hermosas. Estás resplandeciente, el amor te está sentando realmente bien. Por no mencionar la pulsera, el reloj, la forma de vestir… Estoy muy orgullosa de ti. –

-Y el sexo es buenísimo para la piel. Mira qué cutis tiene, Alice. –

-¡Sí! Pero sobre todo… Mira cómo le brillan los ojos. –

-Gracias chicas… Lo cierto es que estoy realmente bien y soy más feliz de lo que nunca imaginé que se podía llegar a ser. –

-Sí, pero no todo son sonrisas en "Cullenland"… ¿No es así, Bella? –

-No, por desgracia no todo es un cuento de hadas. –

-¿Hay algo que me habéis ocultado? –

-No te lo hemos ocultado, simplemente hemos tenido mucho cuidado de no mencionártelo antes de esta noche para que no nos volvieses locas desde Milán. –

-Rose, déjalo, no estás ayudando. –

-¡No me lo puedo creer! Me voy un cochino mes a Europa y vosotras empezáis a ocultarme cosas. Pues estáis muy equivocadas si creéis que… –

-No te enfades, todo ha pasado hace muy poco tiempo y… –

-Una hija de puta escribió un vergonzoso artículo descalificando a Bella. –

-¡¿Qué? ¿Quién ha hecho eso? –

-Tanya Denali. –

-Es una supuesta "periodista" que se ha ganado un buen número de enemigos con ese artículo por el simple gusto de llamar la atención sobre ella. Una pequeña puta egocéntrica y bastante idiota que no midió las posibles consecuencias de sus actos. – Le dedicó a Alice una mirada llena de una fría y cruel ironía. – Al día siguiente tuvo que publicar un bonito artículo de disculpas, antes de que "alguien" arrastrase su culo hasta una fría celda por difamación. –

-Es algo más que eso… Es una ex de Edward. – Dije con cierto sabor amargo en la boca.

-¡Cuéntamelo todo ahora mismo! ¡Y quiero hasta los detalles que consideres más insignificantes! – Alice estaba realmente indignada.

-Está bien, pero vais a tener que ser pacientes… Porque lo cierto es que han pasado muchas cosas que no os he contado y debo empezar por el principio. – Ambas se miraron algo consternadas, pero no añadieron nada, esperando pacientemente a que yo comenzase a contar "todo" eso que no les había contado.

Suspiré y comencé por el principio, contándoles con detalle, pero sin regodearme en mis sentimientos y con la mayor objetividad de la que fui capaz, de como Jake tuvo la feliz idea de venir a buscarme para soltarme aquella sarta de insensateces delante de Edward, evitando con cuidado mencionar la reacción que tuvo él después y que fue esa noche cuando me confesó parte de su pasado… Y que me amaba…

Desde aquel día no había vuelto a saber de Jake, cosa que en realidad me preocupaba, aunque no quisiese admitirlo ni ante mí misma, pero por otra parte estaba tranquila, porque si le hubiese pasado algo malo, mi padre me hubiese llamado para decírmelo.

Todo eso mientras mi mente registraba las diferencias evidentes entre mis amigas no sólo en su físico, sino en su forma de reaccionar, de mirarme, de moverse… Era como estar sentada a la mesa con Samantha Jones, de _Sex and the city, _y con una Audrey Hepburn algo pasada de revoluciones.

Continué narrando la tarde en la que descubrí que faltaban las dos fotos en nuestro viejo apartamento y en su lugar estaba ese extraño y escalofriante cisne de papel con esa apariencia tan inofensiva. Las dos abrieron los ojos alarmadas y me llovieron una cantidad increíble de preguntas urgentes y susurradas para las que no tenía respuesta en su mayoría.

En ese momento me pareció oportuno recalcarle a Alice el hecho de que ella también estaba en una de las fotos, sintiéndome terriblemente culpable por no haberla advertido antes, sólo por si acaso resultaba ser más peligroso de lo que parecía en un principio, a lo que ella contestó con un pequeño bufido exasperado, diciendo que "eso explicaba algunas cosas" y poniendo los ojos en blanco, señaló discretamente con la cabeza hacia un punto del comedor, donde un hombre enorme, que mantenía insólitas semejanzas en porte y actitud con Call y Sam tenía la mirada fija en nuestra mesa, al igual que los hombres de Edward, que no me quitaban los ojos de encima desde cerca de la salida uno, y desde el acceso a la cocina el otro.

Naturalmente, Edward ya se había encargado de advertir a Jasper y como casi siempre había mostrado su irritante tendencia a reaccionar de forma exagerada… Seguro que lo había alarmado de forma innecesaria.

En algún punto entre la Dorada con zanahorias aromatizada con vinagreta de anchoas blancas y el Áspic de enebros, llegamos a Tanya. Hubiese jurado sin temor a equivocarme en lo más mínimo, que si Rosalie hubiese tenido a mano a esa zorra estúpida, le hubiese dado un par de bofetadas… Lo que ella no podía sospechar de ninguna manera, era que la muy hija de puta quizás las disfrutase. Alice no se perdía ni uno sólo de mis gestos, estudiándome con una intensidad que me hablaba alto y claro de su gran preocupación por mí.

Hasta que llegamos a la parte de James ante el estupor general de la mesa con la sola mención de su nombre y un sonoro "¡¿Qué?" en estéreo que atrajo sobre nosotras las miradas airadas de buena parte de las personas que cenaban a nuestro alrededor y que casi hace que Call llegase de un solo salto a nuestra mesa.

-Así es. – Dije bastante sonrojada y con un hilo de voz.

-¿Y qué quería? No entiendo cómo no hablaste con él para saber que pretendía al querer hablar contigo. – Rosalie siempre prefería dar la cara y enfrentar los problemas.

-Yo creo que hiciste bien en no hablar con él. No hay nada que él pueda decirte que a ti te interese escuchar. – Alice valoraba mi tranquilidad por encima de cualquier otra circunstancia.

-Pero ahora no sabremos qué coño quería. – Alice se cruzó de brazos ante la insistencia de Rose como siempre hacía cuando alguien la contradecía en exceso.

-Lo que él quiera no es importante. – Le replicó a Rose de forma algo cortante. – Lo verdaderamente importante es la tranquilidad de Bella. – Un incómodo silencio se sentó a la mesa con nosotras.

-Sospecho que querría utilizarme quizás para conocer a Edward… No lo sé con certeza, pero es lo único lógico que se me ocurre. – Jugueteaba distraídamente con la servilleta sin mirarlas mientras discutían.

-¿Qué vas a hacer si vuelve a ponerse en contacto contigo? – La voz de Alice sonó más dulce cuando se dirigió a mí de nuevo, yo suspiré y levanté la cabeza.

-Evitarlo como si mi vida dependiese de ello. No quiero saber nada de ese cabrón y Edward no se sentiría muy feliz si supiese que he permitido que se me acerque. –

-No te has aburrido... –

-No. – No pude evitar una sonrisa seca e irónica al contestarle a Rose.

-Y eso sin contar con que ese bastardo arrogante de Cullen te habrá tenido bastante ocupada. –

-Chicas… Esas bocas, no estamos solas. – Alice miró discretamente hacia los lados.

-¡Basta! No puedo más, quiero saber de ti y de cómo te ha ido en Milán. Cuéntalo todo, dónde vives, que tal tu trabajo, cómo te va con Jasper... – Necesitaba terminar con esa conversación, me sentía asfixiada.

-¿Es cierto que los italianos son tan guapos? –

Alice suspiró y nos lanzó una mirada llena de picardía justo antes de sumergirse en un monólogo alegre, lleno de anécdotas divertidas, de situaciones embarazosas a causa del idioma, de Jasper, de su trabajo de locos, que no se atreve a conducir por miedo a que la desintegren esos italianos, de la ciudad, de más Jasper y sus adorables reacciones, de la comida italiana, de la moda italiana, de aquella vez que le dio un ataque de nostalgia y se recorrió la cuidad entera buscando un sitio donde vendiesen el _Seattle Times,_ porque quería el periódico físicamente y tuvo que conformarse con el _New York Times_ que vendían justo al lado de su casa y un tremendo dolor de pies_, _de los coches italianos, de las fiestas italianas, del vino de la región de Apulia y las maravillas de las uvas de la variedad Aleatico, de Jasper en Italia…

Nosotras le preguntábamos sólo para seguir siendo testigos de excepción de cómo una persona, para más datos una persona a la que queríamos mucho, era feliz y le brillaban los ojos de de pura e incuestionable alegría cuando narraba con esa fuerza que solo da el amor, su vida junto al que siempre fue mi amigo y en el que jamás intuí el más mínimo indicio de todas esas cualidades románticas que Alice aseguraba que tenía y que le ofrecía con abrumadora generosidad.

Después fue el turno de Rosalie, que nos ofreció una versión de sí misma mucho más suave y relajada que la habitual. Al parecer el único amigo de Edward, su confidente, era lo que se puede llamar un tipo insaciable en lo que al sexo se refería. Aseguraba con total seriedad que podía mantenerla con las piernas abiertas la mayor parte de la noche. Pero que tenía la irritante costumbre de bromear constantemente y de no tomarse casi nada en serio a excepción de la comida, ya que comía como un león, y de aceptar cualquier ridícula apuesta que le propusiesen, pero que eso contra todo pronóstico, en vez de enfadarla, le gustaba. Decía que era como un niño en el cuerpo de un dios del sexo.

Alice y yo intercambiamos miradas de complicidad: la reina de las frases cortantes del tipo "Tienes que ser así de alto para montar en mi noria", la cínica y fría Rosalie, la que para quitarse a un hombre del medio no tenía reparos en utilizar su afilada lengua contra el frágil ego masculino… Se había enamorado contra todo pronóstico. Y tenía que reconocer que era una verdadera delicia verla así.

Yo contuve una pequeña risa y evité hacer ningún tipo de comentario sobre el Puto Amo y como me gustaba el sexo con él y porqué mi ex-presidiario se ganaba a pulso todos y cada uno de los apelativos que le tenía y estaba bastante segura que con el tiempo se ganaría alguno más que hiciese justicia a sus habilidades.

Mientras escuchaba como mis amigas compartían su felicidad, me sentí enormemente confortada al saberlas bien y en brazos de los hombres a los que amaban. Para ellas parecía que todo era mucho más sencillo que para mí, todo se daba de forma fácil y natural, sin grandes sorpresas, sin momentos atormentados, sin enormes carencias que se reflejaban en la forma de vida de sus hombres… Y estuve tentada de sentirme algo triste porque mi relación con Edward no fuese tan sencilla. Él tenía esa serie de normas a seguir, de castigos en el caso de no cumplir con lo que esperaba, su forma dominante de ser, la sumisión que exigía de mí. Y como si todo eso no fuese suficiente, muchas personas no parecían aprobar lo nuestro, tal era el caso de la bruja masoquista y de Jacob, que no hacían sino complicar más las cosas. Y estaban esas otras amenazas imprecisas…

Una nueva visión del tema me hizo cuestionarme algunas cosas… ¿Acaso Alice no había abandonado todo para seguir a Jasper hasta Europa? La seguridad de su trabajo, la protección de sus amigas, su país… Si ella tenía un mal día con Jasper, una discusión fuerte de esas que piensas que todo se ha perdido y sólo puedes llorar, tenía que aguantarse porque estaba sola en Milán. Eso era una fuerte y valiente apuesta por el amor.

Y la firme e independiente Rosalie, la reina de las fiestas, la ácida y dura Rose que siempre decía lo que pensaba y que nunca había soportado a un hombre más de una semana… Se le dulcificaban los ojos como nunca antes los había visto, al hablar de lo que yo hubiese jurado sin temor a equivocarme hacía poco más de un mes, que jamás hubiese soportado de un hombre… Ni de ninguna criatura viva sobre la tierra.

¿En eso consistía el amor? ¿En amoldarte al ser amado aunque eso supusiese tomar decisiones y aceptar riesgos que no hubiésemos asumido de otra forma? Y de ser así… ¿Cuánto de nuestra esencia se perdía en ese mágico proceso? ¿Cuánto recibíamos a cambio? ¿El amor nos cambiaba o solo nos hacía evolucionar? ¿Se veían nuestros hombres en la misma situación por nosotras?

Pensé en Edward y en todo lo que nuestra relación había avanzado, en sus inseguridades enmascaradas tras esa confianza, autocontrol y dominio sobre todo lo que le rodeaba. Que sin embargo no eran una impostura, eran reales, formaban parte esencial del hombre que era. Pude reconocer la firme y cariñosa mano de Carlisle tras todo eso, su paciencia y su misericordia… Y también vi la sombra alargada, espesa y malvada de Aro. Como las dos caras de la misma moneda que era Edward, cuando se lanzaba al aire, nunca podías saber qué cara saldría.

Me estremecí al recordar la forma de reaccionar que tenía ante mis incursiones dentro de su fortaleza, como sus breves momentos de vulnerabilidad eran cada vez más evidentes ante mis ojos porque había aprendido a conocer su alma, sus heridas. Pero sobretodo porque sabía que me amaba y eso para mí era lo más gratificante, lo más erótico y lo que más me envalentonaba de todo lo que se pudiese imaginar en el mundo. Y había cambiado considerablemente a lo largo del mes escaso que llevábamos juntos. Parecía que llevaba toda la vida junto a él…

Sí, la relación que teníamos Edward y yo podía ser más complicada que las de mis amigas, casi con total seguridad mucho más compleja que la de cualquier otra pareja de esta ciudad, pero a causa de terceras personas y por circunstancias que se escapaban por completo a nuestro control, porque en lo que a entrega y renuncia a ciertas cosas se refería… Estaba segura que cada pareja tenía una historia de sumisión que contar en mayor o menor grado. Y cuando hablaba de sumisión no me refería a llamarlo "señor", sino a lo que yo hacía antes de prestarme a cualquier juego, norma o lo que fuese, es decir, confiar en Edward de forma ciega e incondicional a causa de mi amor, a lo que Alice había hecho al aceptar la proposición de matrimonio de Jasper después de apenas un mes de estar juntos y dejarlo todo para cruzar el mundo tras él y a lo que hacía Rosalie, que había permitido que un hombre le tocase el corazón por primera vez en su vida.

Los detalles concretos de cada relación quedaban dentro de los confines de la pareja. Por discreción, por pudor y por no traicionar la burbuja que envolvía el frágil mundo en el que el amor crecía y se fortalecía. Era una cuestión de lealtad con el ser amado, de egoísmo al saberte propietaria de un secreto compartido, de un camino que habías encontrado hacia tu propia felicidad y que no deseabas compartir con nadie más que con tu hombre.

Todo eso reflexionado entre pequeñas exquisiteces para comer, buen vino para beber y mejor compañía para compartir una noche de reencuentro con mis amigas. Las quería con toda mi alma…

Pero también quería que el maldito teléfono que había tenido la descortesía de poner sobre la mesa en el mismo momento en el que nos sentamos, sonase de una puñetera vez.

Un mensaje, una llamada, un correo electrónico… ¡Algo!

Pero nada, ni una sola maldita señal de Edward desde que le dejé el mensaje de voz. Y eso era muy extraño. Tanto que varias veces me sentí tentada de llamarlo, o de levantarme y preguntarle a Call discretamente si Edward estaba bien. Pero me contuve. Hice el gigantesco esfuerzo de contenerme, apelando a toda la fuerza de mi lógica y autocontrol para evitar angustiarme por varios motivos:

Primero: Call me había dicho que estaba en la reunión, así que nada le había pasado por el camino.

Segundo: Jasper también estaba allí y tampoco había llamado a Alice. Quizás las cosas se estuviesen prolongando más de lo esperado.

Tercero: Si hubiese sucedido cualquier cosa, estaba absolutamente convencida de que Call me hubiese avisado y no sólo eso, seguramente también me hubiese sacado de allí para llevarme a casa. Ese último pensamiento me produjo una desagradable inquietud.

Así que respiré profundamente y procuré tranquilizarme, conocía muy bien a mi hombre y él a mí, y que sospechaba que la falta de noticias de él podía ser algo premeditado, sabiendo como sabía que su silencio no haría más que provocar que yo me obsesionase y no dejase de pensar en él ni un solo segundo de mi pequeña escapada. Era muy probable que el Puto Amo no permitiese que yo supiese el efecto de mi llamada en él. Así que decidí ser rebelde al recordar su frase tan pretenciosa de la noche anterior y no solo "tratar" de prestar atención a la conversación de Rose en vez de al silencio del teléfono, crucé las piernas en torno a mi pequeño y estrecho coño y terminé la copa de ese delicioso vino que apenas estaba probando con una malvada sonrisa bailando en mis labios. ¡Ja! Qué bien me sentía al llevarle la contraria aunque fuese de forma mental y clandestina.

Cuando llegamos al postre yo no podía comer ni un solo bocado más, así que me disculpé, tomé el teléfono y me dirigí al baño para estirar las piernas y refrescarme un poco bajo la atenta mirada de Call y Sam que se posicionó estratégicamente junto a la puerta del baño. Puse los ojos en blanco mientras entraba, pero decidí no darle más vueltas al tema por muy embarazoso que pudiese resultarme.

Estaba lavándome las manos para salir de nuevo a reunirme con las chicas, cuando un par de ojos encontraron los míos a través del reflejo del espejo.

Una estremecedora sensación de "dèja vu" me sacudió. Así me había encontrado con la rubia venenosa… Pero estos ojos eran diferentes y no solo por el color, en vez de azules eran negros, los ojos más inquietantemente negros y brillantes con los que jamás me hubiese cruzado, enmarcados por un rostro juvenil, pálido y elegante, casi infantil que pertenecía a una joven menuda, de cuerpo casi andrógino, pelo castaño más claro por unos sitios que por otros, recogido en un moño demasiado formal para su edad, que me miraba con una extraña expresión y fuerza que no supe interpretar. Una criatura casi angelical que tenía algo siniestro en la mirada.

Me quedé helada al contemplar la posibilidad de que fuese otra de las ex de Edward, por muy joven que me pareciese. Le lancé una mirada confusa, dándole así la oportunidad de que me dijese algo, si es que esa era su intención, sintiéndome repentinamente aliviada de que Sam permaneciese al otro lado de la puerta.

Pero esa extraña joven me sonrió de forma dulce con los labios, no con los ojos y se situó delante de otro de los lavabos. Una inquietante sensación de angustia me atenazaba el estómago, así que me di prisa en secarme las manos y en salir de allí sin pararme a lanzarle una nueva mirada.

Apreté el paso hasta sentarme de nuevo en la mesa y en el mismo momento en el que lo hice, volví a sentirme segura y protegida. Resoplé algo enfadada conmigo misma, mi imaginación y mis miedos habían hecho acto de presencia a la menor oportunidad que se había presentado. Y eso no me gustaba en absoluto. ¡Ante una adolescente! Pero tenía que reconocer que algo en ella me había alarmado.

Escaneé con ojos ansiosos el local en busca de la chica, pero no vi ni rastro de ella. No estaba allí. Quizás ya se marchaba… con sus padres, pensé con algo de malicia… Quizás no tuviese nada que ver ni con Edward ni conmigo… Quizás solo hubiese reconocido mi rostro porque lo había visto en el periódico…

-¿Bella…? ¿Estás bien? – Alice me sacó de mis pensamientos.

-Sí, sí… No pasa nada… Es solo… Bueno, que he visto a alguien que me ha mirado de forma extraña… Eso es todo. – Resumí mi encuentro con una sonrisa algo forzada mientras que volvía a situar el desesperantemente silencioso teléfono de nuevo sobre la mesa. Sí… me habría reconocido de la foto del periódico y mañana lo contará en clase. Tenía que ser algo así.

-¡Bah! No prestes atención a la gente que quiera tocarte las narices. – Añadió Rose de forma ácida, pero tenía razón.

-¿De verdad estás bien? –

-Sí Alice, perfectamente. Solo ha sido algo inquietante, nada más. –

-Vas a tener que acostumbrarte, muchas zorras van a mirarte mal ahora que es de dominio público que estás con Cullen. Alguna mataría por ocupar en tu lugar. – Rose lo dijo seria, convencida de cada palabra que pronunciaba y pensé que haría bien en hacerle caso. Sacudí la cabeza y recordé que la mejor forma de vencer al miedo era bromear sobre él.

-Pues… la próxima vez procuraré acordarme de cómo se invocaba un conjuro "Patronus"… ¿Alguna tiene una varita mágica que pueda prestarme? – Las dos sonrieron realmente aliviadas ante mi broma.

-Yo tengo una barra de labios _Rouge Dior_, es lo más parecido que he visto a la magia. – Mi Alice siempre en su línea…

-Creo que puede funcionar… La próxima vez le apuntaré con mi lápiz de labios y de él saldrá Rosalie para defenderme. –

-Y le gritaré "!No mires así a mi amiga, zorra¡" mientras le giro la cara del guantazo. – Rompimos en potentes y alegres carcajadas que de nuevo atrajeron todas las miradas sobre nosotras. Pero nos importó una mierda en esa ocasión.

-Rose… – Alice intentaba recuperarse de nuestro ataque de risa sin conseguirlo del todo. – Por cierto Bella, Jasper te manda saludos. –

-¿Te ha llamado? – Pregunté sin poder disimular mi repentina ansiedad.

- Acaba de hacerlo, la reunión ya ha terminado. Le hubiese gustado hablar contigo y me ha pedido que te diga que uno de éstos días tenemos que quedar todos juntos. –

Asentí sonriente, la reunión ya había terminado y Edward pronto estaría de vuelta en casa. Comprobé de nuevo que no tuviese nada en el teléfono. De repente ya tenía ganas de llegar yo también, pero no quise decir nada para no condicionar a las chicas. Pero ya habíamos terminado de cenar y de ninguna manera iba a ir a algún club para tomar una copa. Tenía mucho trabajo al día siguiente y Edward me había hecho prometerle que no llegaría tarde ni borracha, dos cosas que no cumpliría si me dejase llevar hasta un club y Rosalie tomase el mando.

Estábamos discutiendo con Rosalie ese pequeño detalle sobre seguir la fiesta o no, cuando el camarero se acercó con una botella de champagne metida en una lujosa cubitera con hielo, que "un caballero" nos había enviado con sus saludos. Las tres nos miramos después de lanzarle al camarero una mirada seria. No era la primera vez que alguien pretendía acercarse a nosotras tratando de invitarnos a unas copas. Siempre era el mismo ritual, alguien mandaba una botella, se suponía que nosotros la aceptábamos y se lo agradecíamos invitándolo a compartirla con nosotras.

En los ojos de las tres se reflejaba la misma determinación, nunca antes las habíamos aceptado de un desconocido y desde luego, no íbamos a empezar a aceptarlas esa noche.

-Dígale a ese caballero que se lo agradecemos, pero que no podemos aceptar su invitación. – Dije de manera firme pero educada adelantándome a Rosalie. El camarero me miró como si me acabase de crecer una segunda cabeza, o como si no hubiese entendido lo que acababa de decirle con una entonación que no daba pie a malas interpretaciones. Miró hacia algún punto de la barra negando brevemente con la cabeza y se quedó paralizado sin saber si hacerme caso a mí o al "caballero".

¿Pero qué coño…? Nos giramos para mirar en la misma dirección que lo hacía el camarero y me quedé estupefacta, con furiosas mariposas en el estómago y con el corazón latiendo peligrosamente deprisa, al ver como Edward me saludaba haciendo una especie de saludo militar con dos dedos, apoyado de forma indolente en la barra sobre un codo, desplegó una de esas sonrisas "desintegrabragas" especialidad de la casa y emprendió el camino hacia nuestra mesa con su característico andar felino y elegante, sonriendo de forma torcida y negando brevemente con la cabeza a la vez que se pasaba una mano por el pelo.

Tan jodidamente sexy…

-Respira Bella. – La divertida advertencia de Rose no hizo la más mínima mella en mi burbuja erótica, pero le agradecí que me recordase algo tan importante para mi salud y aproveché para tragar en seco. Jamás me acostumbraría al efecto que Edward tenía sobre mí.

-Señoritas… Buenas noches. Isabella. – Se inclinó y me dio un corto y suave beso en los labios.

-Disculpen mi atrevimiento, pero no podía pasar de esta noche que me presentase formalmente a la Srta. Brandon. – No jugaba limpio, estaba utilizando esa voz seductora e irresistible junto con su sonrisa suave.

-Edward… No son necesarias tantas formalidades, hiciste un buen trabajo engañándome aquella noche para conseguir el teléfono de mi amiga. Creo que ya te voy conociendo. – Pero mis amigas, por suerte, parecían inmunes a sus dotes como seductor.

-¿Qué puedo decir? – Se encogió de hombros sin asomo de remordimiento o vergüenza en él y un brillo travieso en la mirada.

-No es necesario que digas nada. Con verla feliz me conformo y estoy dispuesta a perdonarte por haberme manipulado de esa forma. Pero pobre de ti como esta chica llegue un día llorando. – Tuve que hacer un inmenso esfuerzo para morderme la lengua y no añadir nada a esa conversación entre mi amiga y mi hombre. No podía decir nada sin quedar en evidencia con uno o con otro…

-Tendré muy en cuenta tu amenaza Alice. ¿Has terminado, preciosa? –

-Sí. –

-¿Quieres volver a casa conmigo? – Sospeché que esa no era una pregunta en realidad, cuando se acercó a mi oído para dejar un electrizante pero casto beso en mi oreja. – Sé buena, sonríe, di adiós y vámonos a casa, quiero comprobar un par de cosas que encontré en mi buzón de voz. – Sus labios acariciaban mi oído al pronunciar las palabras susurradas lanzando deliciosos espasmos de placer directamente a mi centro. Les dediqué una mirada nerviosa a las chicas que me miraban sonrientes y algo incrédulas. Pero no tuve que pensarme la respuesta ni un solo segundo.

-Por supuesto. – Dije con el tono dulce habitual en mí cuando hablaba con él. – Rose, Alice… Hoy ha sido un día intenso y mañana tengo mucho trabajo. – Les hablaba a ellas, pero mis ojos estaban anclados a esas maravillas verdes que brillaban complacidos y juguetones. Hice el enorme esfuerzo de ser educada y terminé la frase mirando por fin a mis amigas.

-Yo también me voy a casa ya, estoy haciéndome mayor y no llevo bien el Jet lag. – Alice había visto mi movimiento y quiso aprovecharlo también.

-No soporto vuestras excusas… Tenemos que quedar más a menudo antes de que esta pequeña cosa irritante vuelva a marcharse a Europa. Y tú no te mueves de aquí hasta que no nos terminemos la botella que Edward nos ha dejado como compensación por llevarse a Bella. Ni loca me voy a quedar bebiendo sola. – Pero no tuvo tanta suerte. Miré a Rose de forma severa por su comentario poco apropiado. – No me mires así, es un trato justo. – Puse los ojos en blanco y no añadí nada más que alimentase la ironía de Rose delante de Edward, dejaría que Alice lidiase con ella sin el más mínimo remordimiento, por todas las veces que ella había tenido la poca consideración de no soportar el ritmo de Rosalie y dejarme sola con ella.

-Tenéis mi número… Chicas, hasta mañana. –

-Un placer señoritas. –

Al levantarme de la mesa los ojos de Edward mostraron cierta sorpresa que se apresuró a enmascarar, cuando se fijó en mis pantalones de cuero, pero antes pude ver como sus ojos se oscurecían y brillaban peligrosos. ¡Ay, joder! ¿Sería esa expresión debido a que no le gustaban? ¿O todo lo contrario? Tiró de mi mano y nos dirigimos a la salida a grandes zancadas él y yo procurando seguirle el ritmo haciendo precarios equilibrios saltando sobre los Pigalle, escoltados por Call y Sam.

-Edward… Edward… No he pagado mi parte de la cena... Espera, déjame volver un minuto. – Se detuvo justo delante de su coche y me acarició la cara con su ceño algo fruncido. Era un gesto extraño, cargado de una deliciosa tensión, como si estuviese debatiéndose entre varias opciones.

-No es necesario, yo he pagado vuestra cena. – Abrió la puerta del Alas de Gaviota y me urgió a meterme dentro.

-¿Por qué…? ¿Por qué has hecho eso? – El motor ronroneó como un gato y salimos disparados del parking del restaurante. ¡Oh, joder! Conducía como un maníaco.

-Porque es la única forma que conozco para agradecerles a tus amigas que te quieran y te cuiden. – ¡Oh, Edward! – ¿De dónde has sacado esos pantalones? –

-Emmm… No tenías porqué haber hecho eso… Los he sacado del armario... – Lo dije tan insegura que sonó como una pregunta. Edward me fulminó con la mirada durante un mortífero segundo antes de resoplar exasperado y volver a mirar a la carretera.

-Voy a tener que revisar ese armario a fondo y poner una maldita etiqueta a todo lo que no quiero que lleves fuera de casa. – Procuré evitar la sonrisa traviesa que amenazaba con asomar a mis labios.

-¿Por qué? Son muy bonitos y creo que me sientan muy bien. –

-Por eso mismo. Me he puesto duro como un jodido adolescente con sólo vértelos puestos. – Aferró mi mano con la suya y la llevó directamente sobre su polla, para que comprobase por mí misma que no exageraba en absoluto. Al notarlo imposiblemente duro y firme en la palma de mi mano, no pude evitar acariciarlo y apretarlo un poco de forma sugerente, maravillada una vez más de su tamaño. Tuve que cerrar las piernas a causa del doloroso latido de mi clítoris, estaba empezando a humedecerme con sólo pensar en lo que Edward podría hacerme estando tan excitado como estaba.

Él emitió un gruñido de placer gutural y masculino ante lo que mi mano provocaba en su enorme polla. Me sujetó por la muñeca para que lo soltase con un gesto rápido y cargado de tensión a la vez que pisaba el acelerador a fondo, apretaba los dientes y miraba hacia la carretera como si ésta lo hubiese ofendido de alguna manera. Yo sentía como me hundía en el asiento a causa de la velocidad, llevé mis manos a mi regazo y me concentré en tratar de controlar la creciente excitación que se volvía cada vez más apremiante.

-Será mejor que te estés quieta, de lo contrario buscaré una zona discreta y te follaré fuerte y rápido sobre el capó del coche. – Sus palabras sonaron duras y amenazantes, cargadas de una deliciosa intensidad. Me estremecí de pies a cabeza ante esa posibilidad con una excitante mezcla entre miedo y deseo, no dudé ni por un instante de que era capaz de cumplir su palabra, sacarme del coche en una zona discreta y rodeada de árboles, inclinarme sobre el capó, bajarme los pantalones y... mejor dejaba esa línea de pensamientos antes de que empezase a gemir con sólo imaginarlo.

Vi por el retrovisor que Call y Sam nos seguían de cerca desde el Mercedes negro, así que me quedé quietecita y suspiré aliviada al comprobar que ya estábamos ante la verja de la Guarida. Habíamos llegado en un tiempo récord, Edward tenía prisa, concluí con un mal disimulado orgullo. ¡Bien por mí! Esa llamada no lo había dejado tan indiferente como pretendía aparentar… Ni mis pantalones.

Estaba a puto de que se me escapase una gran sonrisa victoriosa, cuando Edward frenó en seco delante de la puerta de la casa, saltó del coche y me sacó de él con pocas ceremonias, llevándome de la mano hasta la casa.

Cuando entramos me pegó contra la pared de forma brusca y urgente, aprisionando mis manos con una de las suyas sobre mi cabeza, mientras que la otra abarcaba una de mis nalgas de forma ruda y exigente. Se inclinó y se lanzó a morderme los labios en un beso desesperado y lleno de pasión, al que yo correspondí con toda mi alma, dejándome llevar por las deliciosas y enloquecedoras sensaciones que su cuerpo provocaba pegado al mío, aprisionándome contra la pared, restregando su enorme polla sobre mi vientre, inmovilizada, sometida, mientras que su lengua conquistaba mi boca sin hacer prisioneros.

En esa ocasión lamenté profundamente llevar esos fantásticos pantalones de cuero, si hubiese llevado una falda, con total seguridad mis bragas estarías despedazadas en el suelo y él estaría empujándose dentro de mí de forma furiosa. ¡Maldita sea! ¡Qué difícil era acertar!

Edward bajó la intensidad de su fiero beso y me permitió respirar con grandes y temblorosas bocanadas de aire, besó mi mandíbula despacio, para finalmente dejar cortos pero sugerentes besos por todo mi cuello. Pero su respiración seguía siendo pesada y rasgada y yo temí que estuviese apelando a su legendario autocontrol. Gemí frustrada. Algún día conseguiría que se dejase llevar y mandase al carajo su puñetero autocontrol de las narices. Y ese día que Dios me ayudase… Porque prometía ser verdaderamente intenso…

Me miró a los ojos con esa fuerza tan característica de él y yo sentí como mi vientre se licuaba de puro placer anticipado. Eso contribuyó de manera decisiva a que mi respiración se volviese a agitar.

-Vamos a hacer una cosa, nena. Hoy he hecho un buen negocio y como soy un hombre de costumbres, me voy a servir una copa y encenderé un puro para celebrarlo. – Comenzó a dibujar la línea de mi mandíbula con su dedo índice, hacia abajo por el cuello provocando que mi piel se erizase ante su contacto, bajando despacio hasta uno de mis pechos, donde acarició el pezón con movimientos sutiles hasta que yo contuve la respiración y él sonrió de forma casi cruel cuando lo endureció deliciosamente. Solté todo el aire de golpe cuando lo pellizcó suavemente y esbocé un puchero ante sus planes… Yo quería sexo… Y lo quería ya… Y del salvaje de ser posible. Edward contraatacó con su sonrisa canalla y torcida. – Pero... –

-¿Pero…? – Lo acucié esperanzada con mis manos todavía sujetas por la suya contra la pared. Abandonó mi pecho para sujetarme la cara y acariciar mis labios con su pulgar.

-Has tenido un verdadero ataque de osadía al dejarme ese mensaje de voz que no estoy dispuesto a pasar por alto. – Susurró mientras introducía despacio la punta de su dedo entre mis labios, me apresuré a cerrarlos en torno a él y a lamer despacio la punta de la forma más sugerente que pude. Él entreabrió sus labios y siseó de placer a causa de mi gesto. – Así que tienes exactamente el tiempo que tarde en servirme esa copa, para cambiarte de ropa, elegir una música apropiada y volar hacia el cuarto de juegos. – ¿¡Qué! Abrí los ojos con alarma cuando mi cerebro pudo procesar la información. Una sonrisa triunfal relampagueó en su cara mientras sacaba el dedo de mi boca.

-Quiero ver bailar a esa zorra lasciva y sinvergüenza que llevas dentro. – Se giró y me dejó estupefacta y completamente paralizada apoyada contra la pared del recibidor, mientras que él se dirigía hacia el bar. – Yo en tu lugar me daría prisa, ya sabes que no soy un hombre paciente. – Su voz sonó ahogada por la distancia que ya había puesto entre nosotros, mientras que yo permanecía en la misma postura.

¡Mierda! Bajé los brazos que todavía mantenía arriba como una tonta y salí disparada escaleras arriba, jurándome a mí misma que le pondría un monumento a Zafrina en algún lugar bien visible por sus consejos de esa mañana. Yo sabía que este momento llegaría tarde o temprano, para eso había tratado de prepararme… Pero no pensé que fuese… Ya.

Me quité los zapatos en un breve receso en la escalera para no caerme rodando y partirme un hueso. Eso no resultaría muy erótico… Cuando llegué al dormitorio también me había quitado la chaqueta, la pashmina y estaba deseando soltar de cualquier manera todo lo que llevaba en las manos para terminar de desnudarme y quitarme el reloj, no quería darle un golpe al bailar.

¡Maldito zorro astuto! Sabía que había estado comprando lencería y quería verla… ¡Pero claro! No de cualquier manera… ¡No! Él quería verme bailar… Pues será mejor que estés bien sentado Cullen, porque de ninguna manera puedes esperar lo que vas a ver.

Busqué unos zapatos de tacón muy altos y que estuviesen lo suficientemente sujetos al pie para no perderlos mientras bailaba y encontré los ideales, unas sandalias abotinadas sujetas por una pequeña cremallera en el talón, de suave piel vuelta negra. Me los calcé y continué atándome los lazos de las diminutas braguitas también negras, el sujetador con los pechos descubiertos, que se cubrían con otro lazo atado delante. Y por fin me colé en ese provocativo disfraz.

Era de un delicado tono rosa y se componía de un corsé con las copas de pedrería negra, abrochado delante y con una minúscula falda pegada compuesta por suaves plumas del mismo tono rosa. Me puse la peluca igualmente rosa, con un corte con flequillo y que me llegaba por la línea de la mandíbula, la cepillé rápidamente, cogí la boa de plumas negra y corrí todo lo que pude hasta el Moulin Rouge, antes de que Edward subiese. Recordé mis carreras con Alice por los pasillos del _Twilight_ y no pude evitar una risa nerviosa.

Llegué sin aliento hasta el panel domótico y busqué la carpeta con mi música que M había introducido en el sistema justo un par de días antes, tecleando furiosamente seleccioné la canción que tenía en mente y le di a reproducción continua.

¡Joder! Volví a cruzar corriendo la habitación y me refugié detrás de las pesadas cortinas al fondo de la pasarela que elevaba la barra de _Vertical Pole_ para esperar a Edward al borde de un infarto_._ Me encontré en un espacio insólitamente amplio, con una silla y un pequeño tocador con un espejo. Como un pequeño camerino. Me miré al espejo para comprobar que tenía buen aspecto y no pude evitar sonreír de forma pícara al ver mi imagen.

Edward iba a flipar. Y si no flipaba, era seguro que por lo menos, se pondría duro como una roca. No había forma humana de que yo me transformase en la maldita Dita Von Tesse, pero lo haría lo mejor que pudiese.

Me llevé las dos manos al estómago e hice varias inspiraciones profundas seguidas de espiraciones que pretendían ser lentas y controladas. Ya tenía tablas en esto de templar los nervios antes de salir a bailar… ¡Pero en esta ocasión no era igual! ¡Iba a bailar para Edward! ¡Por Dios…! El corazón me latía fuerte contra el pecho y lo escuchaba con total nitidez en mis oídos.

Me estaba colocando la única liga que llevaría sobre mis piernas desnudas cuando escuché los rítmicos pasos de Edward entrando en la habitación. El corazón casi se me sale del pecho y me empezaron a sudar las palmas de las manos… Mala cosa si pretendía bailar en la barra.

Me quedé paralizada, como una pequeña conejita dentro de su madriguera de terciopelo rojo brocado, mientras escuchaba como el puma que pretendía devorarla, arrastraba algo pesado por el suelo, hacía sonar los hielos de su copa y carraspeaba con un sonido burlón para hacerse notar. ¡Cómo si fuese necesario!

-Emmm… ¿Te importaría poner en marcha el reproductor del panel domótico? – La melodiosa risa de Edward resonó en el ambiente contrastando penosamente con mi voz temblorosa e insegura.

-Te aprovechas de mi cuerpo... – No pude evitar la enorme sonrisa que apareció en mi cara al comprobar su esfuerzo porque me relajase y me sintiese confiada. Era un caradura de lo peor, me mordí el labio para no contestarle que básicamente era él quién se aprovechaba de mi cuerpo cada vez que quería, pero tenía que concentrarme en bailar y no en empezar una estéril discusión con él… Pero estaba dispuesta a aprovechar esa oportunidad para descargar un poco, todo lo que pensaba.

Las primeras notas de "Feeling Good" de Muse sonaron suaves y melodiosas y yo respiré profundamente una, dos veces y comencé a asomar una de mis piernas de forma sugerente por la abertura de la cortina, sin dejarle todavía que me viese por completo, quería que fuese una sorpresa cuando me mostrase ante él.

Me asomé un poco, quedando de perfil y con la cortina entre mis piernas y di un giro para ofrecerle un breve vistazo del conjunto antes de emprender el camino contoneándome hasta la barra al ritmo lento y sugerente de la música, jugando con la boa de plumas negras mientras le lanzaba pícaras miradas. Tuve la enorme satisfacción de ver cómo su sonrisa resplandecía canalla, torcida y complacida. ¡Sabía que te gustaría Cullen!

Sus ojos brillaron oscuros, peligrosos y llenos de eróticas promesas, mientras que se llevaba lentamente la copa a los labios, dio un sorbo y paladeó despacio. Estaba sentado de forma indolente sobre el sofá que había desplazado hasta situarlo en primera fila para no perderse nada del espectáculo y tenía las piernas estiradas todo lo largas que eran con los pies cruzados, descalzo, mientras que la mano que sostenía su humeante puro reposaba sobre el respaldo del sofá. Se había quitado la chaqueta y la corbata, dejando los dos primeros botones de su camisa desabrochados, mostrando así un pequeño fragmento del suave vello que cubría su pecho. Parecía sentirse muy cómodo y relajado. Tuve que hacer un titánico esfuerzo por concentrarme en seguir bailando y evitar pararme a admirarlo como una tonta. ¡Espabila Bella! Se supone que eres tú la que tiene que dejarlo sin aliento a él…

Cuando la música incrementó su ritmo yo agarré de forma decidida la barra y enrosqué una de mis piernas para poder saltar y girar alrededor. Siempre procuraba mantener el contacto visual con él cada vez que podía, sin perder de vista lo que estaba haciendo. Estaba dispuesta a dar lo mejor de mí en ese baile.

-Creo que me lo voy a pasar realmente bien esta noche. – Sonrió como un depredador justo antes de llevarse su copa a los labios. Yo vi claro lo que iba a hacer, interpretaría un papel y de camino, le soltaría un par de indirectas sobre algunas cosas de su forma de actuar…

No le contesté, ocupada como estaba en subir de un salto a la barra y sujetarme bien para dejar caer mi torso, justo como aquella vez que me caí, solo que en esa ocasión me salió realmente bien. Me incorporé, estiré una pierna y me dejé resbalar hasta que mi pie tocó el suelo, giré y quedé delante de él de nuevo. Continué contoneándome al ritmo de la música, pero sin perderlo de vista.

-Si no me equivoco, ha venido a eso… ¿Cómo debo llamarlo señor…? – Ronroneé de forma seductora. Edward estrechó los ojos mientras que yo bailaba sujeta a la barra.

-Con que me llames Señor a secas será suficiente… Alguien me dijo una vez que los apellidos no son importantes. – Edward vio mi juego con su rapidez de reflejos habitual y aceptó el reto encantado, prueba de ello era la bonita indirecta sobre la frase que le dije la primera vez que hablamos. Le dio una profunda calada a su puro sin apartar sus hipnóticos ojos de mis caderas.

-Qué persona tan ilusa… Pero como quiera… Señor. – Puse una carga muy especial en la forma de decirle señor, casi burlona, a la vez que me inclinaba hacia delante, con mis manos aferradas a la barra para ofrecerle una buena vista de mi trasero.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre, preciosa? – ¡Ay, joder! En eso no había pensado… ¿Qué le digo?

-¿Cómo quiere que me llame… Señor? – No hizo ningún gesto, pero pareció pensarlo durante un instante.

-Creo que voy a llamarte Bella, te hace justicia. – Esbocé un pequeño puchero… No se había esforzado demasiado, prefería quedarse en una zona segura y dejarme a mí que encabezase esta pequeña locura. Tendría que provocarlo un poco.

-¿De todos los nombres posibles… escoge ese? – Edward asintió frunciendo ligeramente los labios. En el fondo me había gustado mucho que no quisiese llamarme por ningún otro nombre. Me daba seguridad. – Como quiera… – Sin que yo pudiese pararlo, mis manos comenzaron a recorrer mi cuello y mis pechos mientras que mis pies seguían bailando.

-Dime algo Bella… ¿Qué hace una chica como tú bailando aquí? – Sonreí muy satisfecha de que por fin decidiese entrar de lleno en el juego. Esto prometía ser interesante.

-Esa pregunta es muy sencilla. Mi hombre quiere verme bailar, así que yo bailo para complacerlo. – Comencé a desabrochar despacio uno de los botones que mantenían el corsé cerrado por delante y su mandíbula se tensó visiblemente.

-¿Y siempre obedeces a tu hombre? – Su voz sonó profunda y oscura, mientras que la habitación se llenaba de una deliciosa tensión que emanaba de Edward. Asentí mordiéndome el labio y mirándolo sobre el hombro al girar.

-De lo contrario me castiga severamente. – Lo dijo mi versión mimosa y dulce, mezclada con la golfa lasciva y viciosa que Edward había despertado en mí. Una potente combinación que arrancó una deslumbrante sonrisa en la cara de Edward.

-Qué hombre más malvado... – Intenté reprimir mi sonrisa mordiéndome el labio y tuve que disimular bailando para no estropear nuestro juego.

-¿Y no le importa que te desnudes mientras bailas? –

-Mmm… supongo que depende de las circunstancias… En realidad es un hombre muy celoso. – Lo dije en voz baja, como si fuese un secreto.

-¿Y por qué una preciosidad como tú está con un hombre así? – Resbalé mi espalda por la barra y abrí las piernas todo lo que pude cuando estaba agachada, para cerrarlas inmediatamente después. Apenas un vistazo de lo que escondía bajo la fada antes de incorporarme de nuevo.

-Porque lo amo. – Había ido soltando un botón aquí y otro allá para mantener el corsé en mi cuerpo y que no se cayese antes de tiempo y justo en ese momento desabroché el último botón que faltaba y me lo quité de un solo movimiento con la diminuta falda de plumas pegada. Quedándome en ropa interior ante él. Apenas modificó su expresión, pero pude comprobar con una enorme satisfacción como sus ojos se abrieron un poco más durante un segundo y su nuez se movió al tragar en seco.

-Tu hombre es un bastardo con mucha suerte. – Le dediqué una sonrisa seductora.

-Sí que lo es. – Y estaba comenzando a sentirse realmente excitado…

-¿Cómo puedes amar a un hombre así? – Me fijé en el enorme bulto que sobresalía de sus pantalones y sentí que me humedecía con un estremecimiento de mi vientre. Estaba excitándolo de verdad y me sentí poderosa. Edward se dio cuenta hacia donde se dirigía mi mirada y levantó una ceja burlona a la vez que se acarició suavemente lo que se escondía en ese tentador bulto. Deseé que esa mano fuese la mía.

-Amarlo es extremadamente fácil… Y además me trata como a una princesa… pero me folla como a una puta. – Acaricié mi sexo sobre las pequeñas braguitas y lancé un gemido deliberadamente lento y provocador. A ese peligroso y divertido juego de seducción estábamos jugando los dos, pero él era un puto maestro, así que contraataqué soltando de un firme tirón la lazada de seda negra que mantenía ocultos mis pezones. Mis pechos se liberaron quedando enmarcados por las finas tiras del resto del sujetador, mientras que yo hacía un gesto de sorpresa, como si hubiese sido un accidente. Edward se mordió ligeramente el labio y se pasó una mano por el pelo.

-¿Sólo por eso? – Llevé mis manos hasta cubrirlos y los acaricié sin ningún pudor. Sus ojos relampaguearon y se oscurecieron de pura lujuria.

-En realidad no, lo amo por muchas cosas más, pero no se lo diga… Señor… Mi hombre es algo controlador y tiene una fuerte tendencia a ser un acosador infatigable y si llega a saber hasta que punto lo amo, no volvería a dejarme salir de esta habitación. – Me cubrí con la boa de plumas y continué bailando para él.

-Eres muy dura con tu hombre, no será para tanto... – Llevó la copa a sus labios haciendo tintinear los hielos, penetrándome con sus profundos ojos sobre el filo del vaso. Lo vi eróticamente peligroso.

-¡Oh, sí! Ya lo creo que es para tanto… Hoy he sabido que ha comprado parte de la empresa de un amigo que me ofreció trabajo. Así se asegura de que sigo estando bajo "su cuidado" si algún día decido cambiar de trabajo. – Edward pareció alarmarse al oír mi comentario y le sostuve la mirada desafiante sin parar de bailar alrededor de la barra. Eso me había cabreado y quería que lo supiese. Bajé de la tarima y me situé delante de él para hacerle un _Lap Dance_ que lo pusiese realmente nervioso. Estaba decidida a quebrar ese legendario autocontrol como fuese y estaba tan excitada que no me paré a sopesar los posibles inconvenientes de mi decisión. Es más, no le veía ninguno en ese momento. Edward abrió sus piernas y me hizo hueco para que bailase muy cerca de él, observándome con mucha atención para medir mi reacción.

-Qué cabrón arrogante… ¿Y no te has enfadado con él? – Le acerqué los pechos a la cara un breve instante antes de sentarme a horcajadas sobre él, levanté los brazos y me contoneé sobre su regazo, rozando ligeramente su enorme erección. Lo estaba provocando a conciencia, quitándole parte de ese poder que tanto le gustaba y que tanto necesitaba como castigo por ser un maldito controlador obsesivo.

-Un poco sí… – Pero hizo algo que me dejó fuera de juego y que de ninguna manera hubiese previsto. Soltó su copa y mordió el puro para sacar de su bolsillo un fajo de billetes y me puso uno de cien dólares en la liga con una arrogante sonrisa en sus perfectos labios… ¡Mierda! Tuve que apretar los dientes y aguantarme, estábamos jugando a eso, y si yo me amparaba en mi papel para decirle a la cara un par de cosas que no me atrevería a decirle de otro modo, pues me tenía que aguantar con todo lo que mi papel traía consigo.

-Gracias… – Susurré cerca de sus labios de forma sugerente cuando alejó el puro. Olía a tabaco, y a whiskey y a él. A deseo mal contenido, a hombre deseable, masculino, dominante, enloquecedor… Mejor me alejaba un poco antes de que su embriagador olor echase a perder toda mi puesta en escena. Me separé y continué bailando entre sus piernas.

-Dime algo, preciosa… ¿Cómo te castiga tu hombre? – Alargó la mano para acariciar mi vientre, pero lo esquivé amparándome en el baile, ganándome un gruñido frustrado e impaciente por su parte, que recompensé quitándome lo que quedaba del sujetador y lanzándoselo a la cara. Lo atrapó con un movimiento muy veloz y yo sonreí de forma perversa al acariciarme los pechos con la boa de plumas. Ese juego me estaba encendiendo mucho más de lo que había planeado en un principio.

-Me azota… Me pone sobre sus rodillas y me azota el trasero… – Entonces el muy canalla se frotó la mano contra el muslo y pasó la rosada punta de su lengua por sus perfectos labios, acariciándolos de tal forma que debería estar prohibida, con los párpados entornados y el deseo brillando en sus ojos. Yo me giré y le ofrecí una buena vista de mi trasero antes de acariciarlo con una mano en un gesto de supuesto consuelo post-nalgueo.

-Ouch… Pobrecita… Es un hombre realmente perverso. – ¡Oh, Dios…! Esa sonrisa no me hizo presagiar nada bueno. Hubiese jurado que en ese momento tenía ganas de nalguearme de verdad y no me sorprendió, lo estaba llevando al límite de su paciencia. Pero en vez de soltarme un azote aprovechó uno de mis movimientos de baile para acariciarme el muslo en dirección ascendente, hasta que su palma llegó a mi nalga.

-Ah, ah… No puede tocarme, Señor. – Me alejé un poco porque no me fiaba de que no me soltase un rápido y fulminante azote. – El local está lleno de cámaras de seguridad y hay un pequeño ejército al otro lado de esa puerta. – Señalé la puerta y el techo, Edward soltó una melodiosa y alegre carcajada echando la cabeza hacia atrás, justo antes de que desatase uno de los lazos que sostenían las diminutas braguitas y su risa cesó al instante, enfocando de nuevo toda su atención en mis gestos. Eso es… Mírame chico duro…

-Tú también eres perversa… Seguro que te ganas cada uno de esos azotes. Pero está bien… Sin manos entonces. Enséñamelo todo. – Me giré y desaté el otro lado, me las quité de un suave y rápido movimiento y se las lancé justo antes de girarme y volver a subirme a la plataforma de la barra, cubriéndome a medias con la boa de plumas mientras seguía bailando de forma sugerente, haciendo oscilar la llave colgando de mi cadera… Quería que me viese desnuda, sentir sus ojos cargados de deseo recorrer mi cuerpo como un hombre hambriento.

-No es un hombre paciente. –

-No, no lo soy. – Y eso se notaba perfectamente en su tono de voz. Ya estábamos llegando al límite de la paciencia del Puto Amo. Resopló frustrado y se pasó nervioso una mano por el pelo, volvió a beber, dio otra calada al puro y pareció recomponer algo su habitual autocontrol.

-Cuéntame más cosas sobre ti. – Buen intento, Cullen… Así disfrutaremos más de este precioso y raro momento.

-Es muy curioso señor pero mejor me cuenta algo de usted… ¿Tiene a alguien que le caliente la cama? – Volví a acercarme poniendo a prueba de nuevo sus límites y su control, me situé de espaldas y serpenteé mis caderas sobre su regazo sin llegar a tocarlo. Edward tiró suavemente de la peluca y me la quitó. Sacudí mi cabeza haciendo que mi pelo cayese libre sobre mis hombros, espalda y pechos.

-Así es… Una dulce y preciosa joven me calienta la cama todas las noches… y el alma cada vez que sonríe. – Sus dedos se perdieron en mi pelo y lo acarició despacio por mi espalda. Mi corazón se expandió dentro de mi pecho al oírlo y tuve que cerrar los ojos para saborear sus palabras. Me levanté y me giré para ver su expresión, su entonación se había vuelto suave y cálida y yo quería ver sus ojos.

-¿Y qué hace aquí entonces? – Tras el verde oscurecido por el deseo y la lujuria, pude ver un fondo lleno de amor, preocupación, cuidado… Tuve de nuevo la absoluta certeza de que Edward me amaba como yo lo amaba a él. Pero algo cambió de repente, casi con seguridad se había dado cuenta de la vulnerabilidad que sus ojos reflejaban y volvió el Edward de sonrisa canalla y torcida.

-He venido a verte bailar desnuda. –

-Pobrecita su chica... – Hice un puchero y Edward rió. Acepté su repentino giro, no lo presionaría, respetaría sus tiempos y sus límites. Él no estaba acostumbrado a que sus sentimientos quedasen tan expuestos. Le hice cosquillas en la cara con el extremo de la boa de plumas y Edward se rascó la nariz con el gesto más infantil y adorable que jamás le hubiese visto, frunciendo la nariz y la frente en una mueca llena de ternura que me contrajo el pecho de puro amor.

-Te aseguro que no tiene nada de pobrecita… – Dijo en un tono irónico y resignado. – Mi chica tiene carácter y es muy inteligente, me conoce mejor que nadie y sabe complacerme. Me tiene jadeando como un perro tras ella. Cualquier día va a volverme loco… – Me quedé quieta un momento. ¿Cómo coño hacía para decir las cosas más románticas y tiernas sin pretenderlo y sin perder su esencia? Sus ojos me tenían anclada, mirándome con tal intensidad que me estaba derritiendo por dentro, con el corazón rebosando de amor por él y un conocido hormigueo en mi sexo cada vez más difícil de ignorar. Edward sonrió algo avergonzado y me colocó dos billetes más en la liga. Eso me hizo reaccionar y tratar de concentrarme de nuevo en la música y en la representación.

-Gracias… Estoy muy segura de que si su chica se enterase de que paga por ver bailar mujeres desnudas... Le cortaría las pelotas sin pensárselo dos veces. – Edward volvió a reír alegre ante mi seria amenaza enmascarada en un tono burlón.

-Tsk, tks, tks… ¡Qué boca más sucia! Pero sí… Yo también apostaría todo lo que tengo por eso… Pero no estoy seguro de si me cortaría las pelotas o se limitaría a arrancarme el corazón del pecho, mientras que yo me quedaría mirando cómo se aleja con él y su fantástico culo, dejándome medio muerto. – ¡Oh, Edward…! De nuevo me dejó helada ante su declaración, quieta pero con el corazón bailando feliz en mi pecho. Sus ojos recorrieron con posesividad mi cuerpo desnudo hasta encontrarse de nuevo con mis ojos.

-Pero mi chica no tiene de que preocuparse, yo solo quiero verte bailar a ti. – Me ruboricé violentamente por primera vez desde que me metí en el papel de _stripper_. ¡Al carajo! Ya no tenía ganas de seguir con el juego, quería que me hiciese suya, que me tomase como solo él sabía hacerlo.

-¿Y sólo quiere mirar? ¿O también quiere follarme, Señor? – El deseo se filtró por mis palabras y Edward estrechó los ojos, soltó el puro, la copa y palmeó sus manos sobre sus muslos.

-Está bien, no has debido decir eso… En serio, no has debido decirlo. –

Solté un grito y me giré con la intención de salir corriendo ante lo decidido de su avance, había saltado del sofá como un depredador con la clara intención de atraparme. Apenas había dado un paso cuando ya me vi aprisionada con fuerza entre sus brazos, jadeando violentamente ante el poder que emanaba de su cuerpo y sintiendo su pesada respiración en mi oído.

-Ya eres mía pequeña golfa. –

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

Edward me elevó del suelo y me llevó hasta la cama, donde me dejó caer sin muchas ceremonias. – Ahora voy a follarte realmente fuerte, justo como te mereces después de esa llamada y esa espectacular actuación. – Su voz estaba teñida de urgencia, de dominación, de lujuria… Mi respiración era superficial y errática, mi vientre se contraía con espasmos de deseo. Necesitaba sentirlo dentro de mí, llenándome, exigiéndome, sometiéndome…

Se sacó la camisa por la cabeza sin terminar de desabrocharla, salió de sus pantalones y me abrió las piernas con manos fuertes y decididas. Gemí abrumada por su aura de poder y me preparé para recibirlo, con algo de inseguridad al pensar en mi ofrecimiento al llamarlo.

Edward se tumbó sobre mí y devoró con urgencia mis labios, mi cuello, los pechos que lamió, mordió y pellizcó con manos y boca expertas y una pasión desmedida. Yo yacía en la cama sobrepasada por la forma enloquecedora en la que me estaba tomando mi hombre, con los dedos aferrados con fuerza a su cabello, sintiendo miles de manos sobre mí, miles de labios y lenguas, miles de impulsos de lujuria atravesando mi cuerpo, escalofríos recorriendo mi espalda, pequeños espasmos cerrando mi centro más que listo para recibirlo.

Se arrodilló en la cama, dejando una de mis piernas atrapada bajo las suyas, mientras que posicionó la otra doblada contra su pecho, me quitó los billetes de la liga y los tiró al suelo, sujetó su enorme polla por la base y la alineó en mi entrada, me miró con esos ojos enfebrecidos y me penetró de una profunda y potente embestida, que me dejó muy claro lo que había provocado mi actuación y mi llamada en él, arrancando un grito ahogado de placer de mi garganta y un profundo y masculino rugido de su pecho.

Yo no estaba atada, así que intenté abrazarme a él, pero me detuvo y aprisionó mis manos con las suyas sobre la cama. Era tan dominante… en cualquier gesto se revelaba su naturaleza.

-Se buena y no me obligues a atarte. Hoy no me gustaría tener que hacerlo. – Asentí y me mordí el labio hasta que lo tuve que liberar para poder gemir. Edward me estaba tomando con embestidas profundas y largas, controladas… Salía despacio y entraba de nuevo con un fluido y potente movimiento que me hacía sentir cada exquisito centímetro de su perfecta y rosada polla.

Sus manos me soltaron y yo me agarré a las sábanas, pude ver por mi visión periférica como buscaba algo sobre la superficie de la cama junto a él, pero mi atención se enfocó de nuevo en sus ojos, en su expresión de placer que le tensaba deliciosamente la mandíbula. Levantó mi pierna flexionada para estirarla y ponerla sobre su hombro, a la vez que me giró un poco de costado con una firme presión en mi cintura. No estaba atada, pero me tenía inmovilizada por la postura en la que me había hecho colocarme.

Inmediatamente después noté algo frío y viscoso acariciando mi trasero entre mis nalgas. Me tensé instintivamente y busqué inquieta sus ojos, que me observaban con una muda pregunta en ellos, mientras que seguía penetrándome de forma rítmica y acompasada, pero algo más despacio.

-Déjame penetrarte, relájate. – Su voz sonó cargada de deseo, igualando la expresión de sus ojos. El momento había llegado, él me lo había pedido hacía tiempo y yo misma se lo había ofrecido en mi llamada. Y sentía mucha curiosidad… Asentí despacio con una explosiva mezcla de sensaciones inundando todo mi cuerpo. El deseo luchaba con el miedo a lo desconocido, la curiosidad, las palabras de Alice contando su experiencia… El corazón me atronaba los oídos, me sudaban las palmas de las manos y tenía la boca seca.

-Si no te gusta o te sientes incómoda, dímelo y me detendré inmediatamente. Es importante que recuerdes tu apellido, nena. – Edward había visto la duda en mis ojos y me calmaba como hacía siempre, mostrándome su preocupación por mí, acariciándome el vientre. Estaba en sus manos, bajo su toque experto y cuidadoso. Asentí de nuevo con más confianza y Edward sonrió. – Puedes correrte cuando quieras. – Se inclinó para susurrarlo sobre mis labios, para después besarme de forma apasionada, a la vez que seguía entrando y saliendo de mi vientre con potentes golpes de sus caderas contra mi sexo.

Me abandoné. Lo hice como siempre, perdida en un mar de gemidos, como cada vez que Edward me descubría una nueva forma de placer. Como cuando acepté su oferta, como cuando me arrodillé por primera vez delante de él para darle placer con mi boca, como la primera vez que disfruté con sus azotes…

Sentí su dedo acariciándome con movimientos suaves y circulares, ejerciendo algo de presión y traté de enfocar mi mente en las sensaciones nuevas que estaba recibiendo… Pero Edward incrementó el ritmo de sus embestidas dentro de mi vientre, visiblemente excitado por lo que estaba sucediendo entre nosotros, controlando los movimientos de su dedo, exhalando con fuerza a través de los dientes cerrados, pellizcando mis pezones con su otra mano… Nunca hubiese creído que un hombre pudiese hacer tantas cosas a la vez. Pero en ese momento me importaba muy poco, porque todo lo que le estaba haciendo a mi cuerpo, me enloquecía de forma inexorable, llevándome cada vez más cerca del deseado orgasmo.

La reconocida sensación de calor en mi vientre se mezcló con otra nueva sensación igual de potente, pero que sumadas, era algo difícil de soportar sin gemir de forma incontrolada. Edward dejó mis pezones y se inclinó sobre mí, sin parar de embestirme una y otra vez, y otra… Con fuerza, con deseo, nuestros cuerpos acoplándose a la perfección perdidos de placer.

De repente mi cuerpo aceptó todas esas nuevas sensaciones y el dedo de Edward que estaba presionando, se deslizó dentro de mí con suma facilidad.

-¡Oh, Dios! – Jadeé sin saber cómo sentirme.

-¡Oh, nena…! ¡Sí! – Edward lo dijo de forma agónica.

-Edward… – Mi gemido estrangulado fue de sorpresa y de placer.

-Muy bien nena, buena chica… Voy a hacerlo muy bueno para ti, Isabella, va a gustarte. – Su voz era oscura, rasgada y erótica, cargada de esa tensión tan excitante que me empujaba a entregarme más y más cada vez, presionando los botones exactos de mi placer, acertando las combinaciones que desactivaban mis miedos, las barreras físicas y mentales...

Su dedo se movía despacio, dándome tiempo a que me acostumbrase a su invasión, entrando y saliendo lentamente, trazando pequeños círculos… Yo comencé a jadear de forma entrecortada, gimiendo su nombre, lloriqueando, abrumada por todo el placer que me estaba proporcionando aferrada con desesperación a las sábanas. A punto de volverme loca de placer.

Cerré los ojos con fuerza y sólo pensé en mí y en el éxtasis que estaba rozando. Dejé de ser consciente del resto del mundo, excepto de Edward y me dejé arrastrar, sentía como mi cuerpo se elevaba, como mi vientre comenzaba a convulsionar, mis piernas cada vez más tensas, como penetraba en mi cuerpo, en mi mente, en mi corazón… en mi alma.

-Acaríciate… los pechos… para mí. – La orden fue tajante aunque entrecortada a causa de sus jadeos y yo obedecí con la poca voluntad que me quedaba. Llevé mis manos hacia ellos y comencé a acariciar mis pezones despacio, pero no era suficiente… Necesitaba más, así que pellizqué y tiré como si fuese Edward quien lo estuviese haciendo.

Cada vez más alto, cada vez más cerca. El deseo en espiral, mi cuerpo trémulo, los espasmos, los escalofríos, el calor corriendo salvaje por mis venas, los latigazos de placer arqueando mi espalda…

-¡Sí! –

De repente todo se fundió en negro.

Mi universo se contrajo y explotó expandiéndose.

De lo primero que fui consciente fue del cuerpo de Edward desplomado sobre el mío, luchando por introducir aire en sus pulmones con fuertes jadeos, mientras que se empujaba despacio dentro de mi sexo, disfrutando de los últimos vestigios de su liberación.

Me abrazaba con fuerza y yo traté de corresponderlo con mis brazos que pesaban como si fuesen de plomo.

Levantó la cabeza y me miró despacio, con los ojos llenos de admiración y satisfecho.

-¿Estás bien? – Asentí despacio y creo que sonreí como una tonta. Él me sonrió de vuelta de forma sencilla y honesta, sin dobles intenciones, como un hombre… Feliz. – ¡Dios! ¡Cómo te amo…! – Me besó despacio, saboreando cada rincón de mi boca, sus labios se fundían con los míos con adoración, de forma casi reverente, nuestros alientos mezclados, las lenguas acariciando sin prisas, haciéndome sentir de forma física todo el amor que nos teníamos…

Y yo me sentí la mujer más feliz sobre la faz de la tierra. Casi invencible.

* * *

¿Creéis que Bella es invencible? Se ha divertido mucho con sus amigas, bailando y provocando a Edward... Me pregunto cuanto durará la felicidad. Es algo tan frágil...

Como siempre miles de gracias a: sophia18, Naobi Chan, Ericastelo, Ninna Cullen, whit cullen, EmilioLT, Celia McCarthy, elena robsten, kellys, camela, Belewyn, jamk67, hinatapink, arianna mansen, Wilma Cullen, Irga, Milita Cullen, Verota, Explosive Cherry, Poemusician, Yudi, silves, Mentxu Masen Cullen, lanenisita, Anónimo, silviafarro, Bite Me Sr. Cullen, klaiva, SsiL, dioda, Tamynna, miss little lady, McE, Aurora, Carmen Cullen-.i love fic, , linferma, MixelintheDark, SalyLuna, Danika20, Nani, Yuri, .Cullen, amys cullen, yeraldin23, AnnieKP, sachita1212, MELI8114, Nanita de Pattinson, Milhoja, vero swan, robsten-pattinson, V, sandra32321, Dreams Hunter, Pacita Delitah Cullen, alma de monterrey mexico, Yzza, alimago, Leona Guarani Cullswa Uzumyugan, angie sanchez, niita94, yukarito, magymc, Adriu, vivi s, Paolastef, Melo3m, cyndi-cullen, Natasha Granger, jamlvg, Andy Pricolo, Libertad, Sweet Dirty Draco, Saholyn, Lauri R, catita cullen, L'Amelie, VictoriamarieHale, Bethzabe, brigitte, NuRySh, Sully Yamileth Martinez, main soljam, Giovanna Tey, Karen O'shea, CindyLo, Liyus-C, ETERNOAMANECER, Maxi Pau, msteppa, zujeyane, Elmy Cardenas, , cristellawolfe, Mila Witlock, Ginegine, lizitablackswan, Aryam Shields Masen, milca-coy, ALEXITACULLEN, macel333, yolabertay, CindyLis, lauriss18, mmpattzsten, alice9cullen, charlottewithlock, liduvina, calalis, Anónimo, calimacullen, JELI, beakis, Elisita, adri sra. cullen, Lunita Black27, lily, Mar Texas, Anónimo, Anónimo, roblove, fany cullenpattz, CcyTig, Tata XOXO, Way, CarlaMcruz, Inma, Yari, arizMoon, May, cremita, Nere73, amy-vampire, claudi17, Alecsia Cullen, latuacantante8, vivi Pat Cullen, Elyta, mhae1982, Deathxrevenge, bellaliz, CIPM, Sarapo8, krisny, stefanny93, MAGUIDECULLEN, CaroBell, elpi, mirgru, marivifc, cutita, ludgardita, quelecortenlacabeza, Alejandra, Cullen Vigo, Vyda, fanny alamillo, zoalesita, bethzabe, aleshita-luvs-paramore, isita_maria, dracullen, saraes, lunatikacc, amanecercris, sayelutz, amanda, lilivett, Ani, katlyn cullen, Solemalbec, Dra. Laly, lmabt, fantwilight1, tlebd, larosaderosas, andri88, cath patzzstew, Nikola Caracola, Luchii, Obsesión Twilight16, Isabella Coroto, ariadna25, madaswan, Marii Betti, Gegargas, AzuMar, xikita, keny-cullen, karlita cullen, anik11, cata gomez, gabypecs, Nataliaright, ladydawn, jhanulita, Denisse, laura y eeyore127. Pufff... De verdad que miles de gracias!

Quiero hacer una mención muy especial a Ninna Cullen y a mhae1982, porque esta tarde han estado muy cerca del Puto Amo en Barcelona y le han gritado, les ha firmado un libro, le han tocado las manos (dicen que son muy suaves), le han hecho fotos y videos... mientras que yo estaba en mi casa tratando de subir esto... Me alegro muchísimo por ellas, pero les tengo envidia de la sana... ¡Quién no!

Natasha Granger: Hola! tienes la mensajería deshabilitada.

Blog actualizado.


	45. Chapter 45

Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a SM y la historia es mía.

Miles de gracias a mis dos maravillosas betas Enichepi y Claudia, que trabajan conmigo hombro con hombro, formando un equipo magnífico, al menos para mí.

18 – Mayo – 2011

* * *

45.- Un precio muy alto.

El agua caliente de la ducha le estaba devolviendo a mi cuerpo algo de su habitual confort. La noche había sido larga e intensa… Muy intensa, recordé con una maliciosa sonrisa en mis labios.

Vertí algo del jabón de Edward en una de las grandes esponjas naturales con las que se empeñaba en que me bañase, asegurando que eran las más suaves para mi piel y comencé a deslizarla por mi cuello en dirección a mis pechos, disfrutando de ese aroma que formaba parte del olor de Edward.

Adoraba despertar a su lado. Los suaves besos en mi cuello y hombros desnudos, su voz arrullándome, asegurándome que era preciosa, deseándome buenos días y preguntando con mucha ironía si el inventario estaba completo. Los escalofríos causados en mi piel por sus caricias leves como plumas en el costado de mi seno…

Pasé la esponja con suavidad sobre mis pezones que respondieron inmediatamente a su roce. Ahogué un gemido mordiéndome el labio, los tenía muy sensibles y receptivos. En ese momento varias imágenes de la noche anterior comenzaron a cruzar por mi mente en una rápida sucesión: su boca sobre mis pechos, sus dedos pellizcando de forma deliciosamente torturadora mis pezones, mi clítoris…

Siseé entre los dientes cerrados al pasar con algo más de insistencia mi pulgar sobre uno de ellos… "_Sé una buena chica y obedéceme sin dudarlo…"_ Mi clítoris latió como respuesta a ese recuerdo y mi mano serpenteó por mi vientre hasta perderse en los pliegues de mi sexo.

Un suave gemido escapó de mis labios. Estaba deliciosamente dolorida… Una leve protesta de mi cuerpo que no sabía definir entre excitada y algo parecido a un ligero dolor después de hacer ejercicio… Presioné tentativamente mi dedo contra el clítoris y el fogonazo de placer me recorrió la espalda con una fuerza imprevista. "_Manos y rodillas sobre la cama"_ Su voz teñida de dominación se abrió paso entre mis recuerdos, junto con la sensación de sus dedos enredándose en mi pelo y tirando hacia atrás para mantenerme inmóvil. "_Voy a hundirme en este pequeño y enloquecedor coño de forma profunda y fuerte… Espero que me lo agradezcas corriéndote sólo cuando yo te de permiso y cerrándote alrededor de mi polla para aumentar mi placer. ¿Cuánto placer quieres darme, Isabella?" _Se había inclinado sobre mí para susurrarlo en mi oído antes de que su mano libre me soltase un fuerte y sonoro azote justo antes de penetrarme de una potente embestida que me impulsó hacia delante.

Mi vientre se estremeció ante las sensaciones que mi mente evocaba al recordar su forma enloquecedora de tomarme, una respuesta esperada a la forma tan provocativa en la que me había portado toda la noche. Y después… La forma en la que se ocupó de mí… La toalla mojada con agua caliente limpiando con exquisito cuidado su semen que escapaba de mi sexo, por la parte superior de mis muslos, los restos del lubricante entre mis nalgas… Sus caricias, sus besos… Mi dedo acariciaba suavemente mi clítoris, alentado por mis recuerdos de la noche anterior.

¡Oh, Dios mío…! Me estaba volviendo insaciable… Me obligué a retirar mis dedos de mis pliegues con un sonoro suspiro resignado antes de que fuese tarde, al recordar que mi placer ya no me pertenecía a mí, sino a él… Y eso me excitó más de lo que ya estaba. El sentimiento de pertenecerle resultaba el afrodisíaco más efectivo, lo que más me excitaba de todo este mundo de sumisión y placer en el que Edward me había metido.

-Buena chica. – Su profunda y calmada voz atravesó el espacio y se clavó en mi cuerpo, provocando un vuelco en mi corazón, abrí los ojos alarmada y giré rápidamente la cabeza para encontrarme con Edward que me miraba con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho desnudo y apoyado con actitud aparentemente indolente sobre el mueble de los lavabos. Mirándome con esos ojos brillando perversos y una mueca casi cruel en su sonrisa torcida. Imponente, intimidante, eróticamente irresistible.

-Pensé que tendría que castigarte por desobedecerme y darte placer a ti misma sin mi permiso. – ¡Oh, Dios mío! Me había visto. – No puedo negar que me siento un poco decepcionado y complacido a la vez. Soy perfectamente consciente de lo difícil que resulta retirar los dedos de ese suave coño. – Me ruboricé violentamente y bajé os ojos al suelo a la vez que negaba de forma tímida con la cabeza. Estaba desnudo sólo de cintura para arriba y sus abdominales marcaban un camino descendiente que se perdía con sus oblicuos en su pantalón, eso sin mencionar el reflejo de su gloriosa espalda que me ofrecía el espejo. Me había sorprendido acariciándome y eso me resultaba embarazoso a la vez que desconcertantemente excitante.

-¿No debo castigarte? – Preguntó con malicia. Volví a negar con la cabeza y levanté la vista para mirarlo con ojos pícaros y mordiéndome el labio para tratar de sofocar mi sonrisa apretando la esponja contra mi pecho con las dos manos, mientras que el agua caliente recorría mi cuerpo. No podía negarle lo que había visto con sus propios ojos, pero también tuvo que ver que yo había retirado la mano antes de profundizar en mis caricias. Edward ensanchó su sonrisa y negó con la cabeza inclinada hacia el suelo. Y una pequeña idea perversa cruzó por mi mente, quizás tuviésemos la oportunidad de hacer algo rápido y travieso antes de desayunar…

-Eso espero, Isabella... – Alcanzó una enorme y suave toalla y la extendió para invitarme a refugiarme en ella, levantando una ceja de forma inequívocamente burlona. – Creo que ya estás suficientemente limpia. – Cerré los grifos y salí obedientemente de la ducha, Edward me envolvió en la toalla y cerró los brazos en torno a mi cuerpo, aprisionándome contra él. Levanté la cara para poder mirarlo y comprobé para mi inquietud, que algún pensamiento curvaba una de las comisuras de sus labios hacia arriba.

-Confío en que no estuvieses empezando nada sin mí… – Alzó mi barbilla con dos dedos y me dejó sin respiración por la intensidad de sus ojos verdes. – Porque odiaría dejarte frustrada hasta que yo decida cuando mereces tener un orgasmo, después de lo complaciente que fuiste anoche. – Mi secreta esperanza de que fuésemos traviesos antes del desayuno se desvaneció como una nube de humo y para colmo, mi vientre se contrajo con la carga tan especial que puso en la última parte de la frase, pero lo compensó en cierta forma con sus labios sobre los míos, besándome de forma suave y lenta. Un beso demasiado breve para mi gusto, pero lo suficiente como para dejarme con las rodillas algo inseguras.

-No puedo creer que después de anoche, tú sigas queriendo más… ¡Qué golpe para mi ego, Srta. Swan! – Solté una pequeña risa y me perdí en sus ojos mientras lo abrazaba a la altura del cuello. Yo siempre quería más de él. Más sexo, más caricias, más besos, más información de su vida, más amor…

Adoraba esa extraña mezcla de dominante, y de hombre cariñoso y juguetón. Tan irónico, tan seductor, tan calculador, tan inteligente… Con sus muchos defectos y sus abrumadoras virtudes… Tan él. Una parte de mí estaba completamente segura de que si de él dependiese, ahora mismo estaríamos follando o haciendo el amor o como quiera que se llamase lo que hacíamos. Pero estaban sus normas a seguir… Y me había sorprendido acariciándome… Y por mucho que eso lo excitase, como atestiguaba el duro bulto de sus pantalones, no podía permitir que yo supiese que con acariciarme, lo tenía rendido a mis pies. Eso no podía pasar nunca… Aunque una parte de mí lo supiese de todas formas.

-No tiene nada de qué preocuparse Sr. Cullen, su ego tiene motivos para permanecer intacto y en muy buena forma. – Noté como soltaba despacio el aire y sonreía satisfecho de sí mismo contra mi cuello, dejando ligeros besos. – Como siempre. – Instintivamente separé mis piernas cuando su mano se coló bajo la toalla y descendió por mi costado hasta mi cadera, porque yo tampoco cejaba en mi empeño de ganarle, aunque fuese una sola batalla, a su legendario autocontrol.

-¿Satisfecha? – Murmuró contra la sensible piel de mi cuello.

-¡Oh, sí...! Realmente satisfecha. – Lo dije casi en un suspiro y no pude evitar ruborizarme de nuevo al recordar la forma en la que me hizo gritar de placer mientras me aferraba con desesperación a las sábanas.

-Hummm… Misión cumplida entonces. – Dijo recorriendo con un dedo mi mejilla, trazando el contorno de mi rubor. – Mi adorable pequeña golfa… Me gusta tanto el olor de tu piel, su color, su tacto… despierta en mí ciertos instintos que no son muy seguros para ti. – Sus manos me acariciaron con algo más de rudeza, sonreí ante su cumplido y parpadeé coqueta, correspondiendo a su sonrisa de todo corazón.

-Así que mejor vístete antes de que encuentre un buen motivo para que lleguemos tarde al trabajo. – Se inclinó para dejar un corto beso sobre mis labios, suspiré resignada y lo dejé marcharse hacia el vestidor para terminar de vestirse. Me puse las cremas en un tiempo récord, con la esperanza de alcanzar a verlo de nuevo con el torso desnudo y salí disparada a encontrarme con él.

Cuando llegué ya se estaba anudando la corbata frente al espejo. Traje de chaqueta gris oscuro, casi negro, que se ajustaba a sus formas de una forma que debería estar prohibida, en los sitios precisos… su camisa negra igual que su corbata, en esa piel pálida y perfecta. Me quedé sin aliento durante unos segundos y luché por reaccionar ante su imagen. Nunca me acostumbraría a lo arrebatadoramente hermoso que era. Me lanzó una mirada divertida con una ceja alzada y eso hizo que reaccionase quitándome la toalla para dirigirme hacia el cajón de la lencería.

-Le sienta realmente bien el color negro Señor Cullen. Le da un aire de poder y dominación tremendamente irresistible. Estoy luchando contra el impulso de arrodillarme delante de usted, Señor. – Los ojos de Edward relampaguearon peligrosos.

-Sin embargo a ti te sienta bien estar desnuda. – Cuando pasaba por detrás, me atrapó en un rápido movimiento entre sus brazos, para colocarme delante del espejo. Nuestros ojos se encontraron y él sacó del bolsillo de su pantalón la cadena con el colgante. La cerró a mi alrededor sin que nuestros ojos desconectasen ni un solo segundo a través del espejo. Cuando hubo terminado, me besó el hombro mirándome a través de sus espesas pestañas y me abrazó por los hombros. Nos quedamos unos instantes observando la imagen que ofrecíamos ante el espejo. Yo desnuda, con mi colgante sobre el vientre, pálida y pequeña y él imponente, fuerte, gloriosamente hermoso y alto, vestido de negro con esa intensidad en la mirada que me devoraba por completo.

-Eres una mujer asombrosa y exquisita. Cumples mis expectativas mucho más allá de lo que nunca imaginé… Me satisfaces en todos y cada uno de los planos de mi vida. – Giró mi cara con sus dedos y nos fundimos en un beso largo y lento, lleno de agradecimiento y ternura, de admiración y necesidad del uno por el otro. Amaba a ese hombre con cada célula de mi cuerpo. Despacio nos separamos con breves besos y con una expresión de Edward que me desconcertó por su intensidad.

-Verte arrodillada a mis pies, desnuda, con las piernas separadas y esos labios voluptuosos ávidos por complacerme, es una visión absolutamente gloriosa. Quizás ésta noche folle tu preciosa boca de esa forma. – La lujuria que sus palabras me produjo, acompañada de la caricia de su dedo sobre mis labios, envió una deliciosa descarga justo al centro de mi placer. Pude visualizarme con total nitidez en esa postura. Solté un pequeño jadeo entrecortado y lo miré con los ojos turbios de deseo.

-Pero ahora ponte algo de ropa encima, mi autocontrol tiene un límite y te aseguro que precisamente hoy no puedo llegar tarde. – Esa desconcertante expresión desapareció tan rápido que me cuestioné si de verdad la había visto. Sonrió con su habitual arrogancia y me regaló una fulminante nalgada que me hizo dar un respingo y un grito a la vez que me llevaba la mano al trasero. Soltó una melodiosa risa y cogió su chaqueta para salir del dormitorio ajustándose la corbata. ¡Maldito canalla! Me giré en el espejo para ver como la palma de su mano era perfectamente visible de un profundo tono rosa, sobre mi nalga.

-¡Qué bárbaro! – Refunfuñé mientras me ponía la ropa interior de delicada lencería beige y negra y me volvía al baño a secarme el pelo. Al tomar el anticonceptivo comprobé que ese día era el último del ciclo de tres semanas, en los siguientes siete días mi período bajaría y… ¿Qué haría Edward? Una vez me insinuó que para él la sangre no era "algo que le asustase"…

No sabía qué pensar al respecto… La sangre no era de mis cosas favoritas en el mundo, pero tampoco estaba segura de poder negarme a Edward si empeñaba todo su poder de persuasión sobre mí. Y estaba segura de que sus habilidades me harían olvidar el detalle de la sangre. Sacudí la cabeza y suspiré algo frustrada. Si Edward quería tener sexo, con o sin período, ya podía darme por follada, así que consideré una completa pérdida de tiempo darle más vueltas al asunto y me apresuré a terminar de vestirme.

Edward había seleccionado para mí esa mañana gris de otoño un precioso vestido en un tono rojizo-anaranjado, con algo de vuelo en la falda y un ancho cinturón del mismo color. Adoraba la ropa que elegía para mí y adoraba como me hacía sentir el simple hecho de que se tomase la molestia de seleccionar con qué prendas quería verme vestida. "_Te vestirá, te desnudar__á__…"_ El veneno de Tanya se asomó a mis recuerdos… ¡Así es zorra!

Me puse una medias negras con un liguero a juego con la ropa interior, me colé el vestido y pillé de la estantería de los zapatos los "Merceditas" que estaban sutilmente adelantados. Sonreí ante el recuerdo de esos zapatos en la casa de mi padre y lo confortable que parecía Edward sentado en el viejo sofá compartiendo una cerveza con mi padre. Un ajustado cárdigan gris, el abrigo y por último escogí el bolso, un _Fendi Peekaboo_ negro que era una verdadera maravilla.

Me dirigí rápidamente hacia el Moulin Rouge y recogí todo lo rápido que pude el desastre que habíamos dejado la noche anterior. Dejé la ropa y las sábanas sobre la cama para que Claire se ocupase de lavarlas, guardé la peluca y la boa de plumas en el pequeño camerino, el lubricante en uno de los cajones del mueble junto a la cama… Ruborizada y mordiéndome los labios para sujetar mi sonrisa. Y por último recogí del suelo los infames billetes que Edward me había dado como "propina". Trescientos dólares por un baile… Levanté una ceja y no pude evitar pensar que eso de bailar podía resultar un negocio muy rentable si se sabía gestionar bien.

Edward estaba esperándome para empezar a desayunar con todo servido ya en la mesa. Saludé a Emily y me senté en mi lugar habitual. Estaba famélica, podría comerme cualquier cosa que me pusiesen por delante. Al otro lado de la mesa unos ojos divertidos me observaban comer con verdadero apetito.

-¿Está hambrienta Srta. Swan? – Asentí con énfasis y la boca llena. – Me pregunto si será a causa del ejercicio de anoche… – Me miraba con la cabeza inclinada, los ojos brillando maliciosos y esa lengua divina asomando ligeramente entre sus labios, sin duda, evocando alguna de las imágenes de la noche anterior. Me ruboricé, algo en mi vientre se estremeció por enésima vez esa mañana y procuré contenerme para no saltar sobre él como una pantera en celo.

-Por cierto, eso me recuerda algo. Esto creo que es tuyo. – Le puse los billetes sobre la mesa y continué con mi desayuno aparentemente despreocupada, pero observando su reacción por mi visión periférica. Él se limitó a levantar una ceja y sonreír de forma torcida y canalla.

-¿No quieres quedártelo? Te puedo asegurar que te ganaste cada centavo con ese baile. – Él no iba a dejar pasar la oportunidad de lanzarme una bonita indirecta sobre mi reticencia a aceptar su dinero. Lo pensé durante unos segundos, no había doble sentido en sus palabras, estaba realmente divirtiéndose, y la noche anterior me permitió desahogarme libremente, ponerme el dinero en la liga formaba parte del juego y era su forma de no perder completamente el control de una situación tan poco corriente para ambos. Decidí dar un giro y sorprenderlo. Suspiré y giré la cara hacia él con aire su suficiencia.

-¿Sabes qué? Creo que tienes razón. – Volví a coger los billetes y me subí la falda para sujetarlos con el liguero. ¡Qué coño! Ese baile estuvo genial. Seguí con mi desayuno como si mi reacción fuese lo más normal del mundo, pero con una maliciosa sonrisa en los labios.

Potentes y melodiosas carcajadas brotaron del pecho de Edward. Tan alegres que me hincharon peligrosamente el corazón dentro del pecho. Cualquier cosa valía la pena con tal de provocarle esas risas.

-Asombrosa. Completa y maravillosamente asombrosa. – Había una sincera admiración en sus palabras. Yo me levanté y le di un rápido beso en los labios, casi robado, y le acompañé en las risas porque todavía no podía pronunciar ni una sílaba a causa de lo que su repentina explosión de alegría había provocado en mí. Me quité el dinero del liguero y lo guardé en el bolsillo del vestido y volví a sentarme. Era tan extraño verle reír de esa forma tan alegre y despreocupada, que me concentré en atesorar ese precioso momento en mis recuerdos, con toda la precisión de detalles que mis pobres sentidos fuesen capaz de retener.

Tuve el amargo presentimiento de que tarde o temprano echaría de menos ese sonido. Cuando las risas cesaron, me miró de nuevo con ojos inquietos y me alarmé, enderecé la espalda preparándome para cualquier cosa que pudiese decirme. Nunca sabía qué podía esperar cuando cambiaba de humor de esa forma tan repentina.

-Dime algo Isabella… ¿Cómo te has sentido a raíz de mi participación en _W__h__itlock_ _Sports_? – Había dicho "_Whitlock Sports_" no "la empresa de tu amigo Jasper". Esa forma de referirse a la empresa, me confirmó que para él seguía siendo un negocio, a pesar de que tuviese otros motivos añadidos para entrar en él. Y parecía genuinamente preocupado.

-Me alegra comprobar que anoche estabas escuchando y no solo mirando. – Observé cuidadosamente su reacción. Permaneció imperturbable, como si fuese obvio que estaba escuchando y no merecía la pena comentarlo.

-Contéstame. Y por favor, no dudes en decirme la verdad por temor a desafiarme y recibir un posible castigo. – No había contemplado esa posibilidad de forma consciente, pero comprobé que mi cerebro trabajaba automáticamente para escoger con cuidado las palabras respetuosas para contestarle a cualquier pregunta que me hiciese. Pensé durante un instante como me había hecho sentir la noche anterior y en realidad sólo me sentía mal porque no me había dejado ni una sola posibilidad para enfadarme con un motivo de peso, así que encogí los hombros en un gesto displicente y le contesté.

-Creo que me siento un poco molesta porque no me lo dijiste. – Asintió de forma grave, como si eso lo esperase, pero sus ojos me instaron a continuar así que suspiré y se lo solté. – Viajaste a Londres para reunirte con él y no me lo comentaste… Eso me ha dejado algo desconcertada. – Hubo un breve silencio al otro lado de la mesa, sopesando mi respuesta.

-¿Debo entender que no te molesta la participación en sí, sino que no te contase que iba a reunirme con Jasper Whitlock? – Su voz bien modulada y seria me transmitió confianza y me animé a continuar.

-No exactamente, soy consciente de que no tienes que contarme cómo y con quién haces negocios… Pero hubiese valorado que fueses abierto conmigo y en algún momento me comentases tu interés en esa empresa en concreto. Sabes que él es mi amigo. –Mi voz sonó bien modulada, dulce y tranquila. En ese momento bajé la vista y comencé a juguetear nerviosa con el pico de la servilleta. Temía que tuviese algún problema con que Jasper fuese mi amigo.

-Comprendo. ¿Te he decepcionado con mi actitud? – Respiré aliviada al comprobar que eso no parecía un problema para él. Sospeché que quizás en Londres hubiese aprovechado para conocer más personalmente a Jasper y quizás averiguar un par de cosas sobre mí en mi periodo universitario. No me sorprendería en absoluto.

-No, en realidad debí suponer que harías algún tipo de movimiento para tener controlada esa vía de escape. Pero yo no tengo la mínima intención de ir a ningún sitio, así que en realidad no me afecta demasiado. – Edward sonrió un poco con la cabeza algo inclinada hacia un lado.

-Además creo que es una buena inversión. – Pero había algo que me hizo sentir mal, aunque no estuviese directamente relacionado con el negocio. – Y tengo que agradecerte que avisases a Jasper sobre el robo de las fotos, fue imperdonable por mi parte no avisar a Alice, no lo consideré necesario. – Edward apretó los labios en una fina línea y asintió de forma grave.

-Me conoces bien, Isabella. Y no tienes nada que agradecer, consideré oportuno prevenir a Jasper para que proteja a Alice hasta que estemos seguros de la finalidad de ese robo. – Me costó digerir mi indolencia con respecto a los posibles motivos del robo de las fotos. Era algo extraño y ya me estaba volviendo algo paranoica. ¿Para qué querría alguien tener una imagen mía? Y de Alice… y de mi padre… Y dejar en su lugar el maldito cisne de papel… Eso me produjo una repentina sacudida en la boca del estómago.

-¿Crees que mis padres estén en peligro? – Lo solté a bocajarro y sin poder disimular la alarma. Edward cerró los ojos y curvó hacia arriba las comisuras de sus labios, negando a la vez, en el gesto más tranquilizador del mundo.

-No nena, un agente de la autoridad suele estar protegido por su cargo y tu madre vive lejos y no está sola. Además, no pierdas de vista que no sabemos si es una amenaza real o solo algo casual. No te angusties sin necesidad, aún no sabemos nada concreto. –

En ese momento supe que no me estaba contando toda la verdad. No me mentía, pero podía percibir latiendo bajo la superficie algo indefinido, un silencio extraño y cargado de una desconocida tensión que se reflejaba en el fondo de sus ojos. Si no tuviese una sospecha bastante aproximada de lo que podía ocultarse tras ese extraño robo, no hubiese puesto sobre aviso a Jasper.

Decidí dejar correr el tema y confiar en él... Edward no permitiría que le pasase nada malo a nadie.

Un tenso silencio se estableció sobre la mesa del desayuno, lo que me confirmó que él no se movería ni un solo ápice de su versión de los hechos. Y yo no podía permitir que la siempre presente melancolía y hermetismo de Edward nos ganase la partida. No esta mañana.

Estaba completamente decidida a tener un día magnífico.

-Por cierto… ¿Estás seguro de que lo que me hiciste anoche es legal en este estado? – Se atragantó ligeramente con el café que estaba bebiendo y me lanzó una mirada de estupor y divertida al mismo tiempo que tosía y reía. ¡Bien por mí! Permanecimos unos instantes mirándonos, sus ojos brillaban con una emoción que creí entender: había visto con total claridad mi movimiento para cambiar de tema y no permitir que nada arruinase nuestra mañana. Y lo valoraba.

-¿Piensa contárselo a las autoridades Srta. Swan…? ¿A alguna autoridad en particular? – Puse los ojos en blanco ante su comentario nada sutil y cargado de ironía sobre la posibilidad de que fuese a contarle algo así a mi padre.

-¿Más café Sr. Cullen? – No pude evitar devolvérsela al señalar que había conseguido atragantarlo con un simple comentario… bueno, no tan simple, pensé perversa.

-Tomaré eso como un "no". Pero recuérdame que no te insista mucho si estamos de viaje en Florida cuando vayamos a visitar a tu madre. – En esa ocasión quién se atragantó con el café fui yo bajo su sonrisa burlona. ¡Buenos reflejos Cullen!

-o-

Durante el trayecto en coche, Edward se centró en su teléfono y en las instrucciones que disparaba para ese día, y yo me dediqué a leer el artículo en el periódico que me había llevado de la mesa del desayuno, sobre los detalles de la participación de Edward en la empresa de Jasper. Tal y como pronosticó Alice, las rotativas habían echado humo desde que ambas empresas lanzaron el comunicado oficial de su alianza la noche anterior, justo a tiempo de que saliese en las noticias de la mañana. Y en Wall Street se estaban volviendo locos porque casi ningún analista supo prever la jugada de Edward y las cotizaciones de ambas empresas estaban subiendo como la espuma. El jodido Eric Packer* estría encantado con todo esto…

Ese día el trabajo fue una auténtica locura, incontables cruces de correos electrónicos con cambios de última hora en las oficinas que estaba terminando para Emmett. Retrasos con los obreros, algunos imprevistos con la madera para el suelo por un problema en el puerto ocasionado por un barco de _Norwegian Cruise Line, _que al parecer había escogido esa mañana para escorarse peligrosamente y el puerto estaba parcialmente paralizado por su causa…

Tantos pequeños problemas y circunstancias que resolver, que la hora de almorzar llegó sin darme cuenta y cuando sonó mi móvil con el tono que tenía asignado para Edward, mi corazón comenzó a latir frenético en mi pecho. Me había dicho que si me llamaba, era que podíamos almorzar juntos, así que contesté esperanzada. Me vendría muy bien comer con él… aunque apenas tuviese tiempo para disfrutar de ese almuerzo.

Edward tampoco tenía tiempo para salir a comer a un restaurante, así que me pidió que si no me importaba, que subiese a su despacho para comer allí juntos. Casi se me escapa una pequeña risa al comprobar la preocupación en su voz cuando me dijo: "_Te importaría comer algo rápido en mi despacho?_"... Tonto… con tal de comer con él, lo haría en cualquier sitio.

Utilicé mi tarjeta de empresa para acceder a su planta sin ningún problema y eso me hizo sentir… importante. Era una tontería y lo sabía, pero no pude evitarlo y tampoco encontré una razón para hacerlo. Fui recibida con una sonrisa amable por parte de la Sra. Tunner, que me indicó que entrase directamente. Al abrir la puerta, Edward estaba al teléfono hablando de algo relacionado con una empresa de valoración de riesgos y la deuda externa de algún país de la Zona Euro, parecía bastante enfadado.

Pero su expresión era suave cuando me señaló hacia una mesa que habían traído expresamente, colocada junto al ventanal, vestida con un impecable mantel de lino blanco y dispuesta para dos. Sonreí a la vez que ponía los ojos en blanco. Esa era la idea de "comer algo rápido en el despacho" que tenía Edward. Su deslumbrante sonrisa me aturdió por un segundo, justo antes de volver a enfocarse en su conversación con un automático cambio en la expresión de su rostro.

Me dirigí a la mesa y comencé a servir en los platos de delicada porcelana blanca, la ensalada de varias lechugas y queso del recipiente hermético con el elegante nombre de _Canlis_ en la tapa. Yo esperaba un sándwich de pollo o algo así… Pero no, Edward había mandado a traer un menú completo y todo lo demás desde su restaurante.

Sonreía y negaba con la cabeza ante su forma de hacer las cosas cuando el silencio súbito me sorprendió. Giré la cabeza para buscarlo con mi mirada y lo encontré sentado en su sillón observándome con la cabeza inclinada y su largo y elegante dedo índice acariciando sus labios. Tenía los ojos entrecerrados y el fantasma de una pequeña sonrisa maliciosa bailando en su boca. Fruncí el ceño y lo miré de forma curiosa, estaba tramando algo. Miles de mariposas atacaron mi estómago y tuve que parar de servir la ensalada para evitar esparcirla por el impecable mantel.

-¿Sucede algo? – Su sonrisa se ensanchó de forma peligrosa.

-No, sólo estoy pensando en lo que voy a hacerte cuando regresemos a casa. – Me ruboricé violentamente y bajé la vista.

Se levantó y avanzó hasta donde me encontraba de forma pausada y elegante, sin prisa, como un depredador juega con su pieza antes de comérsela. Sus fuertes brazos me rodearon, apretándome contra su cuerpo de forma posesiva. Me asustó que me levantase del suelo y di un pequeño grito mientras lo abrazaba por el cuello con fuerza, él hundió su nariz en el hueco entre mi cuello y hombro e inhaló profundamente mientras que mi corazón golpeaba furioso contra mi pecho por el sobresalto y mis pies no tocaban el suelo.

-Puedo sentir el latido de tu pulso en mis labios. Me preocupa la inmensa atracción que siento por ti cuando te veo moviéndote de la forma pausada y elegante con que sueles hacerlo. Creo que podría comerte. – Sus labios susurraban sobre la sensible piel de mi cuello, erizándola y mandando deliciosas descargas por mi espina dorsal. Cerré los ojos y me abandoné en sus brazos y el arrullo de su voz.

-Puedes comerme si eso es lo que quieres, soy tuya. – Dije con la voz ahogada.

-Mía. –

Descubrió sus dientes y comenzó a provocarme rozando con ellos mi piel, clavándolos despacio sobre mi pulso que latía frenético y mis pezones se endurecieron automáticamente. Era un momento deliciosamente tenso, estar atrapada entre sus brazos mientras que sus dientes se desplazaban de forma amenazadoramente erótica por mi cuello. Me sentía… vulnerable e incliné la cabeza para darle mejor acceso. Si fuese una chica lista, debería detener aquello antes de que el hormigueo en mi vientre fuese algo realmente apabullante… Pero ni podía, ni quería… Era una sensación asombrosamente placentera.

-Mmmm… En brazos del vampiro… – Edward soltó una pequeña y ronca risa con sus labios pegados a mí.

-Prometo comerte entera a la noche, pero ahora este vampiro tiene hambre… Y poco tiempo me temo, así que mejor empecemos a comer Srta. Swan, en vez de seguir tentando a su suerte. – Sonreía divertido, despreocupado y sus ojos brillaban tranquilos, la luz del mediodía que entraba por la ventana les arrancaba destellos azules, verdes, grises y algún matiz dorado cerca de sus pupilas. Me soltó despacio en el suelo con un beso. Nos sentamos a la mesa, justo después de que Edward pusiese en su ordenador una suave y melodiosa música de jazz.

Disfrutamos de la ensalada, las deliciosas pechugas de pato con confitura agridulce de albaricoque y de una sedosa y delicada _Crème brûlée_ como postre. Yo rechacé tomar vino porque necesitaba tener todos mis sentidos perfectamente despiertos para seguir trabajando y la sola presencia de Edward ya me aturdía lo suficiente.

Las notas de jazz envolvían nuestra conversación relajada y amena sobre los pequeños incidentes de la mañana entre sonrisas y miradas. Todo tan normal y relajado, tan agradable… Sin momentos tensos, ni angustias… Estábamos consiguiendo un magnífico equilibrio entre los dos, como si por fin bailásemos al ritmo de la misma melodía.

-Ven aquí, nena. – Edward retiró su silla cuando terminé mi postre y se palmeó un muslo, yo salté ansiosa de mi silla para acudir a sentarme en su regazo. Nos abrazamos y nos fundimos en un beso suave y lento, con lenguas que acariciaban con reverencia los labios del otro. Los ojos entornados ensombrecidos por las pestañas, los dedos perdidos en los cabellos o acariciando la cara, respirando el aliento del otro, la música de fondo, la ciudad como escenario…

Yo era completamente feliz con ese beso. No necesitaba nada más… Nos quedamos unos instantes mirándonos con las frentes pegadas, él jugueteaba con mi pelo y yo pasaba el dorso de los dedos por la línea de su mandíbula y cuello, maravillada de su suavidad. Ajenos al mundo durante ese breve y delicioso momento en el que nos confesábamos nuestro amor sin palabras.

Jamás creí posible estar así con Edward.

Pero lamentablemente sonó mi maldito teléfono, rompiendo la magia del momento de forma inmisericorde. Suspiré frustrada y consciente de que la burbuja se había roto y Edward resopló sonoramente por su nariz.

-Atiende esa llamada. – Había parado de acariciarme y de darme pequeños besos en los labios y sonó algo frustrado.

-No quiero. – Le contesté con una entonación infantil y algo recalcitrante haciendo un cómico puchero con mis labios. Pero lo cierto es que no quería atender esa llamada.

-Hazlo. – Curvó ligeramente la comisura de sus labios hacia arriba. – Esta noche me ocuparé de ti con la atención y dedicación que te mereces. – Puso despacio un mechón de mi pelo detrás de mi oreja. La orden fue directa, pero el matiz oscuro de su voz, hablaba alto y claro de que él tampoco se sentía muy feliz con la interrupción. Y el maldito teléfono seguía sonando insistentemente amortiguado por mi bolso.

Reticente me levanté de sus piernas y contesté de la forma más educada de la que fui capaz. La inoportuna llamada era para avisarme de que se había convocado una reunión a última hora para todos los arquitectos que trabajábamos en las diferentes partes del nuevo edificio, con las últimas modificaciones, informes sobre la evolución del trabajo…

Eso terminó de devolverme al mundo de una sola vez. El fin del proyecto estaba muy cerca y era necesario coordinar todos los diferentes trabajos para concretar la fecha de entrega. Todo en quince minutos, así que nos despedimos rápidamente y sin nuestras habituales ceremonias de seducción y me apresuré a llegar a mi oficina, buscar todo lo que necesitaba y salir de nuevo disparada hacia la sala de juntas para la puñetera reunión.

Pasé casi toda la tarde metida en la maldita sala de juntas, rodeada de arquitectos igual de estresados que yo, y que eran muy conscientes de la presión extra que suponía trabajar para _Cullen Holding Enterprises Co. Ltd_. Presión que crecía de forma exponencial, si además compartías su cama y estabas dispuesta cualquier cosa, menos a decepcionarlo.

Una presión que yo aceptaba encantada, ya que estaba allí gracias a una de las pocas batallas que había conseguido ganarle. Adoraba el estrés del trabajo y adoraba que a Edward le gustase mi trabajo.

Cuando regresé a mi despacho, más trabajo me esperaba y una bonita montaña con las cartas del correo de la tarde… ¡Cómo si no tuviese suficiente con el correo electrónico!

Hice lo que pude, avancé todo el trabajo que me dio el tiempo de hacer y cuando la gloriosa y elegante figura de Edward apareció en mi pequeño despacho para recogerme e irnos a casa, me sorprendió que ya fuese la hora de salir. Comprobé atónita mi maravilloso reloj y esbocé una tímida sonrisa de disculpas.

Tenía el pelo recogido en un moño improvisado sujeto por un lápiz, la mesa llena de muestras de acabados para las paredes y el correo sin abrir. Sin embargo él estaba arrebatadoramente hermoso, con esa sonrisa en los labios pequeña y cómplice, aunque sus ojos parecían algo cansados y su pelo era un verdadero desastre.

-Hola. –

-Hola nena. – Esa voz conseguiría que un día me derritiese de verdad. – ¿Estás lista para irnos a casa? –

-Sí, dame un minuto. –

Me sentí avergonzada por el estado de mi escritorio, recogí el desorden de la mesa y tiré rápidamente del lápiz para soltar mi cabello, y metí las cartas sin mirarlas en mi bolso, ya encontraría un hueco para abrirlas en algún momento y llevar eso adelantado para el día siguiente. Me ayudó a ponerme el abrigo, me ofreció su mano y la acepté encantada para salir del edificio como si no hubiese hecho otra cosa en mi vida más que dejarme llevar por él y nos metimos en el coche que Call tenía estacionado en su lugar reservado justo delante de la puerta del edificio.

En el trayecto a casa Edward me utilizó como informadora de primera mano para comprobar el estado de la obra, independientemente del detallado informe que tendría mañana por la mañana en su mesa. Me hizo sentirme como una especie de agente doble o algo parecido. ¡Joder! Era implacable cuando se proponía sacar información de alguien.

-Tengo que encargarme de algunos asuntos antes de cenar. Deberías aprovechar ese tiempo para hacer algo de ejercicio, no creas que me ha pasado inadvertido que no visitas mucho el gimnasio. – Acarició suavemente con sus dedos mis hombros cuando me quitó el abrigo al llegar a casa.

-Eeemmm… Lo cierto es que me he traído el correo de hoy y me gustaría gestionarlo. Sólo será un momento y luego iré a entrenar un rato antes de cenar. – Me mordí el labio y lo miré a través de mis pestañas confiando en haberlo convencido.

-Está bien, pero quiero que encuentres un momento fijo en el día para ejercitarte y que lo hagas sin excusas. Como parte de tus obligaciones. – Me alzó la barbilla con dos dedos y yo le sonreí coqueta como respuesta a sus ojos seductoramente entornados que suavizaban la firmeza de sus palabras.

-Así lo haré. – Edward no me contestó, se limitó a besarme brevemente, deslumbrarme con su sonrisa torcida y enigmática justo antes de girarse para dirigirse hacia su estudio. Ese hombre estaba pendiente de todos mis movimientos y no se le escapaba absolutamente nada.

Subí las escaleras en dirección a mi estudio con la agradable sensación de cierta cotidianidad, podría acostumbrarme muy fácilmente a esa rutina con Edward, me hacía sentir feliz, confiada y tranquila. ¡Claro que podría acostumbrarme! ¡Sabiendo como sabía que la "rutina" con Edward era muy relativa y duraba el tiempo que tardásemos en entrar en el Moulin Rouge!

Hice una nota mental para conseguir una cita esta semana sin falta en el centro de belleza del Club de Campo, pronto mi depilación dejaría de ser perfecta y eso no podía suceder.

Me senté en mi sillón delante de la mesa y comencé a gestionar el correo con una sonrisa algo maliciosa en los labios al estar haciendo conjeturas sobre lo que tenía pensado para mí esa noche.

Abrir el correo era algo realmente aburrido y rutinario. Se trataba de lo mismo de siempre: información sobre los nuevos productos que fabricaban nuestros habituales proveedores, un presupuesto de uno de los artesanos al que encargábamos los trabajos de cuero que no conocía las ventajas del correo electrónico… Terminaría pronto y bajaría al gimnasio, haría algo de Pilates y nadaría en la piscina. Y si tenía suerte, quizás Edward pudiese acompañarme en ese baño…

Ya estaba terminando casi sin prestar atención a lo que leía, hasta que me topé con un sobre diferente que me transmitió una extraña y desconcertante vibración. El sobre tenía el mismo formato que los demás, pero venía sin ningún anagrama de una empresa y mi nombre estaba escrito a mano, con una caligrafía pequeña y limpia. Lo giré para ver si tenía algún remitente en el reverso y me quedé paralizada al ver el nombre de mi padre en él y la dirección de su casa en Forks.

Un fogonazo de alarma creció de la nada en mi pecho y me enderecé en mi sillón. ¿Le habría pasado algo a mi padre?

¡No podía ser! ¡No tenía sentido! Me hubiesen llamado por teléfono, no tenía sentido que alguien me escribiese una carta.

¡Pero esa no era la caligrafía de mi padre! ¡Y la carta había sido enviada desde Seattle el día anterior, no desde Forks…! Algo no cuadraba en absoluto y mi corazón me confirmaba que todo esto era extremadamente raro al latir desbocado, como solía hacerlo cada vez que un negro presentimiento lo atenazaba.

Con manos temblorosas y ansiosas rasgué el sobre para ver su contenido y me sorprendió encontrar una hoja de papel con el membrete de un bar de deportes cercano a nuestras oficinas.

¿Pero qué coño significaba esto? Tuve que pararme a respirar porque me estaba sintiendo enferma. Todo era demasiado extraño. Algo no iba bien. No, algo estaba realmente mal.

Abrí y cerré varias veces las manos para tratar de recobrar algo de mi dominio sobre ellas, temblaban tanto que no podría enfocar la vista y volví a sujetar el papel para ver su contenido con el corazón en la garganta, la respiración entrecortada y un negro presentimiento atenazando mi pecho. Lo desdoblé y…

_Mi querida Bella… ¿Me has echado de menos? Supongo que igual que yo a ti._

_Como veo que te has convertido en una zorra muy ocupada que no se molesta en atender a sus amigos, voy a ser muy breve y muy claro._

_Quiero que compartas tu suerte conmigo, creo que me lo merezco._

_Te preguntarás por qué. Es sencillo. ¿Recuerdas que te follé? Estoy seguro de que lo recuerdas perfectamente. Pues resulta que tengo en mi poder un bonito documento gráfico de aquel memorable momento._

_Un video en el que se nos ve en pleno acto de pasión y entrega. _

_Te interesa__rá__ ponerte en contacto conmigo, porque voy a sacar dinero de ese video tan querido para mí. Y si no me lo das tú, tendré que buscarlo en otra parte… ¿Quizás del niño rico al que se la chupas? ¿Quizás de algún medio de comunicación? ¿Qué pensaría tu padre de su princesa si ese vídeo saliese a la luz pública?_

_Con cariño, _

_James._

_Pd: Casi lo olvido con la emoción del reencuentro, te dejo mi número de teléfono y el link y la clave de un pequeño fragmento de esa joya filmada, para que compruebes que no te miento. Sí, está en internet, pero en una página privada, no tienes por qué preocuparte… de momento._

_Tienes hasta mañana para llamarme y hacerme una oferta atractiva, piensa en cuánto vale para ti tu relación con ese millonario. Y por favor, ahórrate el drama y las excusas, no voy a perder el tiempo con eso. Y no me insultes con una cifra pequeña._

A continuación estaba el número de un móvil y una larga fila de números, letras y símbolos, pertenecientes al link y una clave aparte.

Al principio ni siquiera estaba segura de que esas palabras estuviesen escritas en mi mismo idioma. No podía haber entendido lo que creía haber entendido.

Tuve que releer varias veces la carta para asegurarme de que no estaba teniendo una pesadilla, de que no era un mal entendido, una mala jugada de mi imaginación. Cada vez me costaba más trabajo mantener la calma porque la sorpresa e incredulidad inicial daba paso poco a poco, a la rabia y la desesperación que crecían en mi interior de forma inexorable. Las lágrimas que comenzaban a llenar mis ojos y el insoportable temblor de mis manos no me facilitaban la tarea de asegurarme de que estaba leyendo correctamente.

No supe de que se trataba en realidad hasta que la palabra _**zorra**_ resaltó claramente sobre el resto. Era una amenaza. Sospeché inmediatamente de James al leer el resto del párrafo. Pero no podía ser… No era posible…

"…_¿Recuerdas que te follé?... Pues resulta que tengo en mi poder un bonito documento gráfico de aquel memorable momento…Un video en el que se nos ve en pleno acto de pasión y entrega…"_

Sentía que me ahogaba, que me faltaba el aire. Me quité el cárdigan y me aferré a la mesa con las dos manos. Estaba al borde de un colapso nervioso.

Un súbito sollozo escapó de mis labios y violentas oleadas de salvaje pánico mezclado con una alarmante dosis de incredulidad y vergüenza invadieron mi cuerpo, mi mente y mi espíritu, cuando mi cerebro procesó que no se trataba de otra cosa más que de una abominable realidad.

¡No era posible! ¡No! ¡Por favor! ¡No! No, no, no…

Conecté el ordenador portátil de forma rápida y poco delicada, mientras que el maldito terminaba de encenderse yo tuve la oportunidad de dejarme arrastrar a un negro abismo de desesperanza, volviéndome loca ante la incertidumbre de lo que podía ver en ese vídeo.

"…_acto de pasión y entrega."_ ¡¿Un maldito acto de pasión y entrega? Aquello rozó peligrosamente la violación. No podía creer que el muy infeliz lo hubiese grabado.

No, no, no… Esto no podía estar pasándome a mí. ¿Por qué? ¿Para qué querría un video de…?

Sentí como si un rayo me hubiese fulminado cuando comprendí lo que había sucedido.

¿Así es cómo demostraste que habías ganado la apuesta, hijo de la gran puta? El estómago se me contrajo dolorosamente.

¿Cuánta gente más había sido testigo de aquella infamia? ¿Todo el equipo de fútbol del instituto? ¿Sus amigos? ¿El maldito coro de la iglesia? ¿Alguien más?

Con dedos insoportablemente inseguros tecleé el link que había escrito mientras que sentía correr gruesas lágrimas por mis mejillas. Tuve que hacerlo varias veces porque se trataba de una sucesión bastante larga y me dio error hasta en cuatro ocasiones.

Cerré los ojos y los puños con fuerza, aparté las lágrimas de mis mejillas con un gesto lleno de rabia, respiré varias veces de forma profunda y controlada para tratar de calmarme e hice un esfuerzo sobrehumano en concentrarme, apelando a todo el autocontrol del que fui capaz, para teclear despacio cada letra, cada símbolo, cada número en su correcta sucesión en la barra de búsqueda que me llevaba hacia el desastre y la vergüenza.

Por fin pude acceder y escribir la clave de seguridad para poder ver el video. Cliqué con fuerza el botón de reproducción y ahí estaba.

Un primer plano algo borroso y mal iluminado de la cara de James.

No había ningún tipo de duda, era el mismo James que yo recordaba, el mismo pelo largo recogido en una cola baja, su misma cara, el dormitorio, el anuario de nuestra graduación sobre la mesilla, la botella de cerveza vacía que yo terminé arrojándole a la cabeza aquella noche… Todo tal y como yo lo recordaba en mis pesadillas.

La secreta esperanza que albergaba de que se tratase de un video falso se desvaneció por completo, para ser sustituida por el asco. Asco de ese tipo, asco por su forma de tratarme, asco de mí misma por haber sido tan… insultantemente ingenua y ponerme en su punto de mira. Como una presa fácil.

James miraba directamente a la cámara situada en algún punto de la estantería que le servía como cabecero, con una mueca cruel y de absoluto desprecio en sus labios, los ojos enrojecidos e hinchados, la expresión mezquina y abyecta…

Debajo de su cuerpo estaba otro más pequeño, pálido y frágil, apenas se veía nada de la persona que estaba medio desnuda bajo él, un pequeño vistazo de la piel de un hombro, el color del vestido que aún llevaba y un mechón de pelo color caoba sujeto por un pasador con una flor.

Y eso era todo lo que me permitió ver del vídeo. Apenas unos segundos de lo que prometía ser una grabación más larga, según deduje de sus palabras.

Pero yo no necesitaba ver más. Reconocería la inocencia de esa pequeña flor en el pelo bajo cualquier circunstancia, conocía los detalles de esa escena, de ese dormitorio entero desde otro ángulo distinto al de la cámara.

Era mi primera vez.

De repente recordaba todo con una precisión de detalles asombrosa. Recordaba el dolor, sus manos rudas forcejeando con mi cuerpo, el miedo, la impotencia inicial dando paso a la rabia, su aliento agrio, el olor de las sábanas sucias, su sudor…

Mi estómago no resistió lo realista de esas escenas que mi cerebro recreaba y sentí náuseas. Salí corriendo de mi estudio, tapándome la boca con una mano mientras que con la otra evitaba chocar contra las paredes y los marcos de las puertas que me encontraba en mi carrera casi ciega. Cuando llegué al baño de nuestro dormitorio, vomité todo lo que tenía en el estómago con arcadas violentas y dolorosas, de rodillas en el suelo, sujetándome el pelo con una mano, y aferrándome al inodoro con la otra. Sintiéndome sucia y miserable, usada, despreciada…

Tenía los ojos anegados de lágrimas y una nueva herida en mi alma, abierta por el mismo carnicero.

Cuando las arcadas se volvieron secas y ya no tenía nada más en el estómago, me levanté de forma insegura del suelo del baño, me temblaba todo el cuerpo y tenía escalofríos. Si tardaba en levantarme, no estaba segura de poder hacerlo en un buen rato. Y no quería que Edward viniese a buscarme alertado por mi ausencia.

¡Edward…! El dolor de mi reciente descubrimiento me atenazó la garganta y me tapé la cara de vergüenza. ¡No! En ese momento no podía pensar en él. Tenía que centrarme en tratar de solucionar todo. ¿Pero cómo?

Volví a dejarme caer y permanecí sentada en el suelo del baño el tiempo suficiente para que mis ojos pudiesen volver a enfocar correctamente. A pesar de mi determinación de no quedarme allí.

Me sentía derrotada.

Con las manos me ayudé para poder levantarme del suelo. Una en la fría pared de mármol negro, la otra sobre el inodoro.

Cuando conseguí ponerme en pie me sentí mareada, pero respiré hondo y enderecé la espalda, me situé delante del espejo del baño y me lavé la cara, eliminé cualquier resto de maquillaje y del rímel que surcaba de negro mis mejillas y me cepillé los dientes de forma furiosa, tratando de eliminar el mal sabor de boca.

Estaba en shock. Prácticamente enajenada. En una falsa y frágil calma que amenazaba con saltar en mil pedazos en cualquier momento.

Pero necesitaba pensar… Mantener fría la cabeza para poder afrontar lo que se me venía encima.

No fui consciente del trayecto de vuelta a mi estudio, pero sí de sentarme de nuevo en mi sillón y quedarme con la vista perdida en la oscuridad que envolvía la casa. Y mi alma.

Permanecí con la mente en blanco durante un tiempo que no fui capaz de contabilizar de ninguna manera, sin duda como un mecanismo de autodefensa, igual que la instalación eléctrica de una casa se desconectaba ante una súbita sobrecarga de la red. Hasta que por fin mi pobre cerebro volvió a funcionar de nuevo.

¿Qué pasaría si Edward viese esa infame grabación? No podía ser mucho más larga. Poco después yo le pedía a James que parase, que no quería seguir, que me estaba haciendo daño.

Él me ignoraba y trataba de continuar, yo forcejeaba y lograba empujarlo hacia un lado, le gritaba que no volviese a tocarme, le tiraba la botella de cerveza que estaba en la mesilla a la cabeza que no alcanzó su objetivo por muy poco y lo amenazaba con que si volvía a ponerme una mano encima, mi padre tendría mucho gusto en presentarle formalmente a "Chuck, el Cariñoso", como era conocido en la prisión del estado aquel violador de casi de dos metros de alto.

A continuación James salía de la habitación gritando algo que no recordaba y yo me vestía temblorosa y llorando para irme a mi casa andando. Y al llegar allí comprobar que tenía algo de sangre entre mis muslos y tener la certeza de que algo se había roto de forma irreparable.

Sacudí la cabeza y esos recuerdos a la vez.

Nada de eso importaba ya realmente. Edward sabía más o menos lo que había pasado, pero una cosa era conocer la versión aligerada y sin detalles que yo le había dado, y otra muy diferente era ver las imágenes de lo que realmente pasó.

Iba a enfadarse muchísimo. Iba a volverse loco de celos, de frustración, de rabia…

Aún no podía creer que ese gilipollas tuviese ese momento grabado.

¡Por Dios…! ¡Me estaban chantajeando! Nuevos sollozos salieron de mi garganta y me tapé la cara con las manos para evitar ver mi reflejo en los enormes ventanales que componían la pared sur de mi estudio. Tenía que pensar y ver la lamentable imagen que ofrecía no me ayudaba…

Tomé de nuevo la carta para releer el mensaje de James. Repasé línea por línea hasta el punto de memorizarla. Ese cabrón quería dinero… Un nuevo acceso de desesperación se apoderó de mi pecho ¡Pero yo no tenía dinero! El único dinero que tenía era el que Edward había puesto a mi disposición y no estaba dispuesta a comprar el silencio de James con él… Sería como traicionarlo. No era ético utilizarlo para comprar el silencio de ese… Ni siquiera podía encontrar una palabra que lo definiese en su total magnitud.

Quizás pudiese pedirle ayuda a Alice y Rose y así mantener al margen a Edward, él no tenía porqué sufrir… Ellas podrían ayudarme a conseguir algo de dinero… Quizás fuese suficiente… Hice un rápido cálculo mental, en mi cuenta había… unos tres mil dólares más o menos… Y si ellas me prestaban el dinero… yo podía devolvérselo poco a poco…

Algo parecido a una esperanza comenzó a brotar en mi pecho. ¡Sí! Podría hacer eso, así Edward no tendría por qué enterarse…

¿Cuánto sería suficiente? No tenía ni la más remota idea de qué cifra podía ofrecerle. ¿Y si no era suficiente y eso lo enfadaba y decidía mostrarle el video a Edward?

Hice el esfuerzo de respirar de forma más pausada, estaba sintiéndome mareada.

Negué con la cabeza y sonreí de forma amarga. Estaba siendo insufriblemente ilusa.

Idiota… No había ni una sola posibilidad de que yo pasase por todo esto sin que Edward sospeche que algo estaba pasando en el mismo momento en el que me pusiese los ojos encima. No podía ocultárselo, era un halcón para detectar mi estado de ánimo.

Desolada comprobé que no tenía más opción que contárselo y rezar para que lo entendiese. Para que no se volviese loco de celos y… Una nueva oleada de salvaje pánico estremeció mi cuerpo y tuve que apoyar los codos sobre mis rodillas e inclinarme hacia delante para no hiperventilar y acabar inconsciente en el suelo. No era el momento de desmayarse, tenía que hacer algo antes de que me volviese loca de angustia.

¡Oh, Dios mío! ¿Y si Edward me abandonaba por ésto? ¿Y si ser testigo de mi primera vez resultaba demasiado para él? Era un hombre orgulloso y duro, pero terriblemente inseguro a la vez…

No… Tenía que permanecer tranquila… Yo le haría entender… Y si alguna vez llegaba a ver el video completo, comprobaría que no le había mentido…

Pero si por el contrario decidía abandonarme… Pues no había nada que yo pudiese hacer para hacerle cambiar de opinión por una razón muy sencilla, no me amaba tanto como me había hecho creer…

En ese caso, James no obtendría ni un solo centavo por mantener oculta esa grabación, yo me quedaría con el corazón destrozado y sin Edward, pero sabiendo la verdad sobre sus sentimientos por mí. Y si todo eso pasaba… ¿Habría prescrito el delito de intento de violación? ¿O lo que había pasado no se consideraba algún tipo de delito?

Si ese video salía a la luz pública y Edward me abandonaba, con las pocas fuerzas que me quedasen me aseguraría de que Rosalie lo encerrase en la cárcel por una buena temporada, como tantas veces se ofreció a hacer y que yo rechacé por falta de pruebas y por evitarle el disgusto a mis padres.

Sería demasiado que esa grabación saliese en algún medio de comunicación…

El dolor de mi padre… Las lágrimas de mi madre… Lo que tanto esfuerzo y sacrificio puse en que jamás pasase.

Un precio a pagar demasiado alto.

Trataba de convencerme a mí misma con esa línea de pensamiento lógico, frío y racional, pero era un esfuerzo inútil… Estaba desesperada, nuestra relación se enfrentaba a otra prueba realmente dura en un intervalo de tiempo ridículamente corto. Pero no podía dejarme arrastrar por la desesperanza, no antes de que se lo contase a Edward. Todo dependía de su reacción.

Era un precio que me hubiese gustado no tener que pagar nunca, pero ya que tenía que hacerlo, lo haría y punto. Resultaba asombrosamente sencillo tomar esas decisiones tan difíciles cuando no quedaba otra alternativa.

Tenía que contárselo a Edward.

Por honestidad, por mi amor por él, por la confianza ciega que tenía en él… Y porque si por alguna extraña circunstancia, conseguía ocultárselo y pagarle a James por su silencio con el dinero de mis amigas… seguía existiendo la posibilidad de que con el tiempo Edward acabaría enterándose por alguna de esas bromas macabras que el destino se empeñaba en jugarme con desconcertante insistencia… Y entonces yo no tendría la más mínima oportunidad de seguir a su lado. Mentirle era lo peor que podría hacer.

Además no me engañaba ni por un momento, yo no podía vivir mintiéndole, ocultándole algo… Suponiendo que eso fuese posible, cosa que realmente no me creía ni yo.

No podía hacer otra cosa, estaba acorralada por todos los flancos imaginables.

Apagué el ordenador y volví a doblar la carta para meterla en su sobre. Seguramente Edward querría que M le echase un vistazo a todo. Me levanté, cerré la tapa del ordenador sin molestarme en apagarlo o en cerrar la página del video, y con pasos inseguros me acerqué a la puerta de mi estudio, apagué la luz, me dirigí a la escalera y bajé con cuidado cada peldaño sujeta a la barandilla con una mano, mientras que con la otra apretaba con fuerza el sobre.

Me sentía enferma, cansada, asustada, mareada…

Un sudor frío me recorría la espalda y me empapaba las palmas de las manos, mi respiración era agitada y superficial, alterada por un incontrolable gimoteo de esos que se quedan dentro y te sacuden el pecho, nuevas lágrimas vidriaban mis ojos y apretaba los dientes con tanta fuerza que comenzaba a dolerme la mandíbula.

Pero nada de eso era comparable con el dolor que sentía en lo más profundo de mi corazón.

El papel del sobre crujió entre mis dedos y el sonido de mis tacones sobre los escalones reverberaba en el ambiente con la misma cadencia que las campanas de duelo.

Dirigí mis pasos hacia la puerta de su estudio que estaba casi cerrada excepto por una pequeña franja de luz, que se reflejaba en la pulida superficie del suelo. Era híper consciente de que iba atravesando en mi camino la espesa bruma de pánico que envolvía la atmósfera a mi alrededor, volviéndola irrespirable.

Todo me gritaba que no lo hiciese. Que tratase de solucionarlo por mí misma, que contárselo a Edward resultaría demasiado duro y lo que vendría después, su posible reacción… casi más porque no sabía que podía esperar de él. No tenía la más mínima idea de cómo lo iba a tomar, pero estaba bastante segura de que no lo haría con deportividad.

Pero mi parte racional y valiente se mantenía firme en su decisión, haciéndose la heroína estoica. Era lo más inteligente si pretendía que Edward considerase mi honestidad y confianza en él como un valor a tener en cuenta. Ojalá valorase lo valiente de mi gesto.

Cerré la mano para golpear la puerta con los nudillos y me detuve a escasos centímetros de hacerlo, sintiéndome cobarde de repente. Hice una profunda inspiración, tragué en seco, cerré los ojos con fuerza y golpeé una sola vez. Un golpe seco que daba inicio a la segunda parte de lo que con seguridad, recordaría como una de las experiencias más angustiosas de mi vida.

-Pasa Isabella. – ¡Claro que sabía que se trataba de mí! Había escuchado el inconfundible sonido de mis pasos sobre el suelo de madera. Su voz sonó ligera, dolorosamente despreocupada y ajena a la nueva amenaza que se cernía sobre nosotros.

Abrí despacio las puertas con la vista fija en el suelo y la luz cálida y anaranjada que envolvía la habitación procedente de las lámparas que tenía encendidas, me bañó de pies a cabeza.

Alcé los ojos despacio y mi amor, mi vida entera estaba concentrado escribiendo algo en su ordenador, con sus perfectos rasgos iluminados por la luz azulada que desprendía la pantalla, fruncía ligeramente el ceño en señal de concentración y el ángulo de su mandíbula me pareció el mejor lugar del mundo para perderme y olvidar todo. Hubiese dado cualquier cosa por enterrar mi nariz allí en ese momento. Completamente ajeno al devastador cataclismo que me había asolado por dentro.

No me atreví a entrar y me quedé paralizada en medio de la doble puerta, saboreando la imagen de Edward, el olor de su estudio, los colores de los muebles oscuros y masculinos… Observando la calma antes de que estallase la tormenta.

El sobre que arrugaba en mi mano temblorosa pesaba como una condena. Las aristas del papel se clavaban en mi piel y nuevas lágrimas empañaron la imagen de Edward.

Él levantó la cabeza alarmado por el repentino silencio y el cambio en la atmósfera de la habitación. Ya no había vuelta atrás.

-¿Bella? – Pronunció mi nombre de la forma que tenía reservada para cuando no tenía defensas erigidas a su alrededor y sin poder ocultar el fondo de preocupación por mi extraña actitud. Fruncía profundamente el ceño.

Sus sospechas se confirmaron al fijarse en mí y su expresión se transformó en menos de un segundo de curioso e intrigado a alarmado.

Cerré los ojos y las lágrimas que retenía a duras penas rodaron libres por mis mejillas.

-¡Bella! ¿Qué sucede? – Escuché que apartaba rápidamente su sillón y sus pasos urgentes aproximándose hasta donde yo estaba. Había algo de pánico en su voz.

Abrí los ojos cuando sus brazos envolvieron mi cuerpo y una mano me levantaba la cara con urgencia, pero de forma delicada. Sus ojos eran intensos, preocupados, y todo él desprendía tensión y alarma por cada poro de su piel. Adoraba esos ojos y esos brazos que me envolvían de forma protectora.

Tragué en seco y reuní el valor suficiente.

-Acabo de abrir esto. – Conseguí decir con la voz quebrada mostrándole el sobre arrugado y húmedo por el sudor frío de mis manos.

* * *

Antes de que me olvide, mis betas han estado juguetonas así que Enichepi ha hecho una fantástica recreación del video que ve Bella, realmente asombroso. Y Claudia ha preparado una bonita encuesta sobre la posible reacción de Edward. Las dos cosas están en mi blog.

Os dije que reeditaría la historia, esta semana subiré el capítulo uno y dos reeditados, avisaré en twitter y en facebook a medida que vaya subiendo los distintos capítulos. Si alguien que ya dejó su comentario quiere volver a hacerlo, puede si lo hace sin estar registrado, es decir, de forma anónima.

Como siempre, muchas gracias a: sophia18, Naobi Chan, paoemma, whit cullen, Fanny-pattinson-lutz, lanenisita, jamk67, klaiva, lmabt, anik11, Linferma, msteppa, Poemusician, litzy, elena robsten, camela, Adriu, Explosive Cherry, , yeraldin23, sachita1212, Nanita de Pattinson, rob love, Paolastef, Liyus-C, miss little lady, Cullen Vigo, Sully Yamileth Martinez, ETERNOAMANECER, Pacita Delitah Cullen, catagomez, Luchii, larosaderosas, , Dreams Hunter, AnnieKP, Caelius, Belewyn, Fran Cullen Masen, yuri, Bite Me Sr. Cullen, MAGUIDECULLEN, silves, lauriss18, Griz Moon, Shaolyn, Deathxrevenge, EllaesCM, SsiL, Carmen Cullen.-i love fic, zujeyane, Ginegine, amanda, claudi17, Karen O'Shea, Anónimo, Irga, mariana y sebastián, Anónimo, Mar-Texas, Marchu, TataXOXO, Elyta, rox87, Franci, Natasha Granger, brigitte, MELI8114, magymc, Yudi, Nataliaright, katlyn cullen, Alisea, Bella-Bere, V, Lauri R, sayelutz, cutita, Anónimo, Nikola Caracola, CindyLis, jamlvg, mmpattzsten, .Cullen, La chica del gorro azul, fanny cullenpattz, eclipsada masen, Guiss, Teffy Cullen Salvatore, Aryam Shields Masen, SalyLuna, Docevampiro, vivi s, sandra32321, charlottewhitlock, Naida Pattinson, Zoalesita, Wilma Cullen, Mentxu Masen Cullen, Tamynna, dioda, Celia McCarthy, mbl, xikita, yolabertay, latuacantante8, Maryecullen78, Lunita Black27, bellaliz, Danika20, cremita, ludgardita, keny-cullen, May, NuRySh, macel333, Libertad, saraes, LUNATICACC, Luz Cullen Chiba, Ericastelo, yukarito, els, yo, , Bethzabe, Andy Pricolo, beakis, Laurita, quelecortenlacabeza, yolanda, Inma, alimago, Solemalbec, arianna mansen, ALEXITACULLEN, MariaCullenUchiha, Elmi, robsten-pattinson, tlebd, MixelintheDark, Dana, Berta, Ninna Cullen, Denisse, AzuMar, angels46, niita94, vickycn, Adriana nohemi, CcyTig, CaroBell, PazDouce, lucylucy, liduvina, MariiBetti, satineych, Extraviada, Vany Pattinson, glen santos, mirgru, Elpi, galadriel cullen, andri88, pitita10cullen, Bea1978, Caro, inexcs, marivifc, hinatapink, party-ponfe-black, kaoriiPattinson, edurne, Dana, Anais, Isabella coroto, dracullen, anissa luna, CIPM, Bella-Bere, VaictoriamarieHale, MaxiPau, mai, Verota, Anónimo, victoria Black Rose Vampire, tolola, Jess Spears Cullen, McE, Anónimo, DiAnA, Yzza, L'Amelie, mhae1982, Pattineza, Indira Cullen Clan Meyer, crismery, cuki2, rina767, yoya11, , Nani, escarlataojala, Ludwika Cullen, fantwilight1, EmlioLT, Nere73, Leona Guarani Cullswa Uzumyuga, Mónica, Lu537, cyndi-cullen, indacea, aguslop, VuLtUriiI, Elisita, Mary Helen, Kalita Cullen, fanny alamillo y kristell. Muchísimas gracias por vuestras maravillosas palabras, de verdad que me siento muy afortunada. ¡Gracias!

Blog actualizado.


	46. Chapter 46

¡Hola! Lamento el retraso, procuraré que no se vuelva a repetir.

Disclaimer: los personajes pertenecen a SM y la historia es mía.

Miles de gracias a mis Betas Enichepi y Claudia por los consejos, la ayuda, las collejas, las ideas, la paciencia…

10 – junio – 2011

* * *

46.- Fortaleza.

-¡Bella! ¿Qué sucede? – Escuché que apartaba rápidamente su sillón y sus pasos urgentes aproximándose hasta donde yo estaba. Había algo de pánico en su voz.

Abrí los ojos cuando sus brazos envolvieron mi cuerpo y una mano me levantaba la cara con urgencia pero de forma delicada. Sus ojos eran intensos, preocupados, y todo él desprendía tensión y alarma por cada poro de su piel. Adoraba esos ojos y esos brazos que me envolvían de forma protectora.

Tragué en seco y reuní el valor suficiente.

-Acabo de abrir esto. – Conseguí decir con la voz quebrada mostrándole el sobre arrugado y húmedo por el sudor frío de mis manos.

-¿Qué es esto? – Edward cerró su suave y enorme mano sobre la mía, ocultándola casi por completo y evitando así que siguiese temblando, sin apretar pero con firmeza, con su tacto cuidadoso y cálido que me transmitía tanta seguridad, envolviendo mi mano al igual que me tenía a mí envuelta en su cuerpo y su olor.

Como doloroso contraste con la increíble desazón que mi alma sentía en ese momento.

-Es… es una carta de… – Di un profundo y tembloroso suspiro. – James. – Terminé de decir con un hilo de voz y de forma entrecortada a causa de las lágrimas. Su mano se crispó alrededor de la mía y todo su cuerpo se tensó como respuesta inmediata a mis palabras. Alcé la vista y me encontré con sus ojos glaucos, fríos, casi transparentes que me produjeron una incómoda sacudida de temor que trepó por mi espalda hasta la nuca. El enfado les daba un matiz azul a sus ojos… Esto iba más allá.

-¡No es posible! Había dado órdenes expresas de que nada que viniese de él llegase a tus manos, le había bloqueado cualquier posibilidad de que volviese a contactar contigo. – Pronunció esas palabras en un extraño tono contenido y frío, casi desprovisto de cualquier emoción, solamente pude distinguir una: incredulidad.

Tragué en seco y me obligué a mantenerme de una sola pieza, en vez de desmoronarme como una estúpida damisela en sus brazos.

-El… el remitente. – Dije de forma patética como toda explicación al fallo en la seguridad, que con toda certeza, su privilegiada cabeza trabajaba deprisa para localizar. Soné cansada. Su ceño se frunció y la dureza de sus rasgos se hizo aún más dolorosamente evidente.

Resultaba asombrosamente intimidante cuando se tensaba de esa forma. Parecía una pantera a punto de saltar sobre su presa. Y yo en ese momento aún no tenía claro si la presa era James… O yo.

-Abre la mano, Isabella, déjame verlo. – Hasta ese instante no fui consciente de que seguía aferrada al sobre que se arrugaba entre mis dedos por un extremo, mientras que los elegantes dedos de Edward lo sujetaban con firmeza por el otro. Antes me había llamado Bella, y ahora de nuevo Isabella… Había entrado en estado de alarma, las murallas de la fortaleza se había erigido de nuevo.

Lentamente obligué a mis dedos entumecidos a obedecer la orden de Edward y a soltar el infame sobre para que pudiese verlo. Lo deslizó de mis dedos con asombrosa rapidez en el mismo momento en que los abrí lo suficiente, le dio la vuelta al sobre y su ceño se frunció aún más al ver el nombre y la dirección de mi padre en Forks.

-¡Maldita sea…! Así es como ha pasado los controles de seguridad. Resulta insultantemente sencillo… Tendré que hablar muy seriamente con Marshall. – Murmuraba como para sí mismo a la vez que abría el sobre con algo de urgencia, rasgando parte del papel al sacar la carta con dedos rápidos.

Me despojó de su abrazo para concentrarse en la lectura de la carta de James y me sentí abandonada por un segundo… Me abracé a mí misma tratando de aplacar el escalofrío que me dejó su ausencia y permanecí como hipnotizada, estudiando con obsesiva atención los mínimos cambios que se producían en su rostro aparentemente imperturbable, a medida que avanzaba en la lectura.

Hasta que me disparó una mirada escalofriante, dura, implacable, que me heló la sangre en las venas.

¡Oh, Dios mío! ¿Estaría enfadado conmigo? ¿Me culparía de lo que estaba ocurriendo? Las rodillas me flaquearon y avancé hasta sentarme en el sofá de cuero de su estudio, al mismo tiempo que él se acercaba a su mesa de despacho.

Pero no podía apartar los ojos de él, lo seguí con la vista cuando avanzó con ese paso decidido y elegante que resultaba tan intimidante hasta su mesa y tecleaba furioso lo que supuse era el código para ver el vídeo, de pie, inclinado sobre el teclado y una fiera determinación en la mirada.

Cuando terminó de teclear, yo me encontraba mareada por los nervios y a punto de hiperventilar, con una desagradable sensación en la boca del estómago casi dolorosa.

Una última pulsación de una única tecla, supe que era el botón de reproducción.

El reflejo azulado de la pantalla le endurecía aún más los rasgos, provocando fuertes sombras y zonas de luces sobre los ángulos tan viriles que formaban su rostro y cuello, la camisa se ceñía a sus fuertes y torneados brazos y a su espalda como solo mis manos deberían hacerlo.

Gloriosamente hermoso e intimidante como la escultura renacentista de un arcángel… Mientras mi pobre corazón me atronaba en el pecho, la garganta y los oídos, temiendo su posible reacción.

Entonces en el estudio resonaron los extraños sonidos del video, palabras ininteligibles y ahogadas, y sonidos de respiraciones y roces de ropa. Comprobé con estupor y conteniendo la respiración, que cuando vi el video por primera vez, estaba tan horrorizada con lo que mis ojos veían, que no le presté atención al sonido.

Pero era de tan mala calidad, que no se podía entender nada. Para gran alivio mío, pensé con la parte racional de mi cerebro que todavía funcionaba.

Los pocos segundos que duraba la grabación se hicieron eternos. Permanecimos cada uno en su propio mundo, el suyo era una burbuja de diferentes luces que emanaba una hostilidad creciente que volvía la atmósfera de toda la habitación prácticamente irrespirable. Mientras que mi mundo se volvía cada segundo que pasaba, más pequeño, inseguro y tembloroso, sumido en una penumbra que seguramente yo percibía con más intensidad de la que realmente tenía, porque parte de su reflejo me iluminaba… Pero no podía evitarlo, así era como me sentía esperando su reacción.

De repente Edward se movió, alcanzó su sillón y se sentó en él para volver a pulsar una tecla. Lo estaba viendo de nuevo. Sentí como un zarpazo de dolor me cruzaba el pecho y nuevas lágrimas inundaron mis ojos. Pero no podía esperar otra cosa de Edward, él era un hombre analítico, metódico… Querría conocer bien a que se estaba enfrentando… Por mucho que eso le doliese.

Hubiese dado cualquier cosa para que Edward nunca tuviese que ver ese video. Que jamás hubiese tenido que verme en brazos de otro hombre… Aunque las circunstancias no fuesen precisamente románticas, ni idílicas.

Y para colmo Edward no me había mirado ni una sola vez desde que empezó a ver el vídeo y eso me estaba resultando insufrible. Cerré los ojos y me cubrí el rostro con las manos porque su imagen mirando el video con la atención que lo hacía en ese momento, se me hizo demasiado insoportable. Eran demasiadas imágenes que no quería ver en la misma noche. Pero aunque cerrase los ojos, esas imágenes continuaban presentándose tras mis párpados cerrados una y otra vez, en una sucesión inmisericorde… La cara envilecida de James, mi cuerpo bajo el suyo, Edward observándolo todo con esa expresión impenetrable y dura.

Cuando sentí rodar dos traicioneras lágrimas por mis mejillas, abrí de nuevo los ojos para apartarlas con mis dedos en un gesto lleno de rabia y valentía, y volví a mirar a Edward.

Apoyaba los codos sobre los brazos de su sillón, sus ojos estaban entrecerrados y la tensión en su mandíbula era obvia, un músculo palpitaba en ella. Me observaba con una frialdad a la que no estaba acostumbrada, como si estuviese analizándome, como si tratase de descubrir… Algo.

Exhalé de golpe todo el aire de mis pulmones. Moría por saber que estaba pasando dentro de los confines de su mente, por conocer los mecanismos que estaban girando… Y en qué dirección iban sus pensamientos.

Tuve ganas de desaparecer, ve convertirme en humo delante de sus ojos, pero en vez de eso, le sostuve la mirada con una extraña mezcla de sentimientos que abarcaban un amplio abanico que iba desde la vergüenza, la dignidad que infunde saberse tratada de forma injusta, hasta algo parecido al desafío, ignorando la salvaje ola de miedo a que me abandonase a causa de esa grabación, que estaba empezando a ganarme la partida. Porque aunque fuese yo la que estaba siendo cuestionada y hubiese traído todo ese problema de James, la reacción de Edward sería muy reveladora, me confirmaría que había acertado al poner mi vida entera en sus manos… O me mostraría mi error claramente.

No estaba segura de querer saber la respuesta. Mi dosis de valentía diaria ya la había utilizado al mostrarle la carta y no tratar de solucionarlo por mi cuenta y riesgo. Eso hubiese sido realmente estúpido por mi parte. Y me sentía casi sin fuerzas para seguir luchando… Si él me daba la espalda… No sé qué sería de mí…

Edward me miraba con los ojos entornados, recostado sobre su sillón y frotándose los labios con los dedos, en un gesto nervioso a la vez que reflexivo y que hablaba de frustración contenida. Se pellizcó el puente de la nariz y respiró de forma profunda varias veces.

¡Oh, joder! Estaba tratando de calmarse. Eso no era bueno.

Agaché la cabeza a punto de sentirme abatida por completo. Si Edward me culpaba de…

El sonido de las ruedas de su sillón al ser retirado de forma brusca me sacó de mi burbuja en la que ya apenas quedaba aire respirable. Edward se había levantado y caminaba nervioso de un lado a otro de su estudio, pasaba las manos por su pelo de forma compulsiva y resoplaba sonoramente por la nariz.

¡Por Dios! Que dijese algo… Lo que fuese. Siempre me había sentido intimidada por sus ensordecedores silencios, pero en esa ocasión, estaba a punto de estallar. No sería capaz de contenerme por mucho más tiempo. Nunca había sido del tipo de mujer que llora y grita de coraje, yo era silenciosa, callada y contenida… Pero estaba a punto de estallar.

-Esa… La chica que aparece en el video… ¿Eres tú? – ¡Por fin! No daba crédito a que en ese momento prefiriese un duro interrogatorio por su parte, que uno de sus heladores silencios. Señaló hacia la pantalla del ordenador con un gesto algo despectivo de la mano. Me limité a asentir, incapaz de encontrar mi propia voz y sin saber muy bien como sentirme.

-¿Estás completamente segura? – Tuve la impresión de que mi respuesta le decepcionó, quizás tuviese la esperanza de que no fuese yo realmente. El dolor contenido y la rabia se filtraban por su voz, cualquier persona que no lo conociese tan bien como yo, pensaría que estaba siendo desapasionado. Pero yo reconocía los acentos de cada uno de sus estados de ánimo por cómo sonaba su voz, por el matiz de sus ojos... Cerré los párpados avergonzada como toda respuesta.

Entonces el sonido de sus rápidos y decididos pasos acercándose hasta donde yo estaba sentada me hicieron volver a abrir los ojos justo a tiempo de ver como se inclinaba sobre mí, acorralándome entre sus brazos apoyados uno en el brazo del sofá y otro en el respaldo. Su cara estaba a pocos centímetros de la mía, podía respirar su embriagador aliento, era una máscara de dureza realmente intimidante y sus ojos… ¡Dios mío! Sus ojos tenían una intensidad que solo había visto en una ocasión anterior, cuando regresó de Londres y estaba tan enfadado conmigo.

Hice un titánico esfuerzo para no retroceder los pocos centímetros que quedaban entre mi espalda y el respaldo del sofá, pero no pude controlar mi respiración errática y superficial. Permanecimos así durante unos agónicos segundos, hasta que Edward vio el temor en mis ojos y retrocedió para darme algo de más espacio y no presionarme demasiado.

-¡Maldita sea Isabella! Voy a necesitar mucho más que simples asentimientos o negaciones. – Tragué en seco y un suspiro tembloroso escapó de mis labios. Sonaba frustrado y enfadado mientras que se aflojaba a tirones la corbata lo suficiente como para desabrocharse el primer botón del cuello de su camisa. Yo permanecí tercamente callada por una razón muy sencilla, mi cerebro esta embotado, era incapaz de tener una línea de pensamiento coherente que pudiese ayudarnos a tratar de resolver la situación.

Edward me miró con una expresión impenetrable durante lo que me pareció un siglo, hasta que suspiró sonoramente y volvió a inclinarse sobre mí, pero esta vez con movimientos más pausados y suaves. Claramente con la intención de no asustarme más de lo que ya estaba.

-Quiero que me hables, que me cuentes todo, sin que te pares a considerar si me harás daño con tus palabras o no. – Pronunció esas palabras de forma pausada y con el matiz dominante en ellas. Eso hizo que me sintiese extrañamente más tranquila, a pesar de lo duro de la situación, resultaba desconcertante, pero saber que él seguía adoptando ante mí su papel de dominante… Me hacía sentir más confiada y segura de alguna forma retorcida y extraña.

-Ayúdame Isabella… Cuéntame los detalles de lo que acabo de ver porque te juro que estoy a punto de perder el control. – Inhalé profundamente y me dispuse a poner algo de mi parte, para que esta situación no volviese loco de celos e impotencia a Edward. Carraspeé y me obligué a convertir su monólogo obsesivo y frustrado, en un diálogo entre dos personas adultas que se aman con la intensidad que nosotros nos amábamos.

-Sí… reconozco la escena… la flor en el pelo… el vestido… La botella que hay sobre la mesilla… Acabé tirándosela a la cabeza. – No pude reconocer mi propia voz, sonaba tan cansada, tan temerosa… Edward apretó la mandíbula y juraría que le escuché rechinar los dientes.

-¿Y no sospechaste nada? ¿No te diste cuenta de alguna forma, de que te estaba grabando? – Su voz había pasado en el intervalo de tres frases, de tener un tono dominador que infundía seguridad, a la súplica velada y por último al reproche… Abrí los ojos alarmada.

-¡No! Si hubiese sospechado algo turbio, nunca hubiese ido a su casa, ni hubiese dejado que me convenciese de que todo marcharía mucho mejor entre nosotros si teníamos sexo... –

Edward se detuvo en seco y me miró de forma amenazante.

-¿Me has mentido, Isabella? – El pánico me golpeó con tal fuerza, que me sorprendí de que todavía permaneciese sentada y consciente, en vez de desmadejada en el suelo.

-¡¿Qué? ¡No! ¡Por supuesto que no! – La histeria que desprendía mis palabras no resultaría buena consejera, tenía que lograr tranquilizarme, respiraba de forma entrecortada y el corazón me iba a estallar dentro del pecho. Abrí y cerré varias veces mis manos sobre el regazo para tratar de liberar algo de tensión y procuré controlar mi errática respiración. Perdiendo los nervios no conseguiría nada. Ya sabía cuando decidí confiar en él y contárselo, que no resultaría cómodo ni agradable. Tranquila Bella… Lo conoces, sabes cómo es, todo lo intimidante que puede llegar a resultar… Y lo mucho que te ama.

-Si me has mentido no te lo perdonaré. Nunca. – La pausa que hizo justo antes de pronunciar la palabra "nunca", me dio una idea bastante aproximada de hacia dónde se dirigían sus pensamientos. Entonces me alegré casi de forma histérica, de haber tomado la decisión correcta y contárselo.

Suspiré profundamente y me decidí a terminar con sus inseguridades con lo que quedaba de mi aplomo y con todo mi infinito amor por él.

-No te he mentido, Edward. Simplemente… No te he dado todos los detalles. – Lo dije de forma calmada, serena, propias de quién está diciendo la verdad con el corazón en la mano, a la vez que lo miraba directamente a los ojos con la certeza de que sabría leer en ellos.

-Esa es una línea muy difusa por la que no te interesa caminar Isabella… No si me amas como dices, no si me respetas. – Bien, parecía algo más calmado, dispuesto a escucharme, aunque el filo acerado de sus palabras resultase mucho más peligroso que si estuviese gritando y seguía dando grandes zancadas de un lado a otro de la habitación delante de mí, como una fiera enjaulada.

-Soy perfectamente consciente de esa circunstancia. ¿Qué quieres saber? ¿Los detalles de esa noche? – Sus ojos relampaguearon salvajes.

-Quiero saberlo todo. ¡Todo, maldita sea! ¿Por qué tienes la extraña teoría de que soy un hombre que se conforma con la información a medias? – Estaba comenzando a perder la paciencia, gesticulaba con las manos, algo nada corriente en él y la forma compulsiva en la que se las pasaba por el pelo de una en una, o en ocasiones, las dos a la vez, era un claro indicio de que estaba empezando a perder su habitual autocontrol. Tenía que darme prisa en aclararle todo lo posible las circunstancias que rodearon ese video.

-No… Yo no tengo esa teoría y si quieres los detalles, te los daré con toda precisión, porque he revivido esa noche en mis pesadillas durante mucho tiempo. Las he revivido hasta que te conocí y empezaste a ocupar todos mis pensamientos. – Lo dije de forma pausada y casi tranquila, aunque por dentro estaba al borde del colapso nervioso y eso le daba un matiz vibrante e inseguro a mis palabras.

Edward me lanzó una larga mirada llena de significado, parecía que aunque siguiese iracundo, había escuchado mis palabras y de alguna manera le habían afectado para bien, porque sus ojos se suavizaron por una fracción de segundo. Bien, ya tenía su atención y una oportunidad para explicarme antes de que empezase a pensar lo peor.

-La relación la conoces, en eso no te he ocultado nada. – Se había detenido y parecía atento a mis palabras. – Esa noche al terminar el baile de fin de curso, fuimos a su casa, teníamos que hablar sobre nuestro futuro juntos porque iríamos a dos universidades diferentes. – Hice una breve pausa para tomar aire y ordenar rápidamente mis ideas. – Me ofreció una cerveza a la que di dos sorbos, pero me sentí mareada inmediatamente y ya no quise más a pesar de su insistencia en que bebiese. Me dijo que él necesitaba sexo y que ya me había esperado lo suficiente, que me amaba y no sé cuantas mentiras más... Cuando me di cuenta él estaba sobre mí en su cama, como acabas de ver, y el resto ya lo sabes. –

Edward permaneció inmóvil y callado durante lo que pareció una eternidad, de pie delante de mí, mirándome en mi posición sentada y pequeña sobre el enorme y masculino sofá de cuero marrón oscuro, al borde del precipicio, mientras aguardaba en silencio y retorciéndome los dedos con las manos temblorosas, a que emitiese su veredicto.

-¿Estás segura que eso es todo? Isabella… Sabes que si hay algo más voy a terminar enterándome. – Edward parecía más calmado, incluso tenía las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón, pero el tono de su voz contradecía su apariencia, resultaba más amenazante que nunca. Fruncí el ceño confundida por sus palabras y por la obvia contradicción entre el tono de su voz y su apariencia.

-¿Algo más? No te entiendo… ¿Qué quieres decir con algo más? – Todas las alarmas saltaron en mi cabeza, justo antes de que Edward estallase.

-¡Dios! – Gruñó – Me refiero a que si esto no forma parte de un plan desde el principio. – Estaba conteniéndose con todas sus fuerzas, si hubiese sido un hombre menos disciplinado y controlado, estaría gritando, en vez de mantener ese tono peligroso, casi siniestro que teñía sus palabras.

Tardé unos eternos segundos en darme cuenta de lo que estaba insinuando realmente y algo estalló en mi interior.

-¡¿Qué? – No llegó a ser un grito, pero sonó indignado y mal modulado por la incredulidad y la indignación que sentía. – ¡¿Cómo puedes acusarme de algo así? ¿Te he dado yo motivos para que pienses eso? – La rabia que me arañaba el pecho me resultaba cada vez más difícil de controlar, tenía ganas de abofetearlo, tenía ganas de levantarme y…

Entonces Edward hizo algo que me sorprendió y me asustó a partes iguales. Se giró y en un movimiento rápido, arrasó con todo lo que había sobre el enorme mueble de cajones junto a la pared a la vez que emitía un rugido visceral como de un animal salvaje herido en pleno combate por la supervivencia.

Los dos permanecimos en silencio unos instantes que resultaron eternos, con el eco de los sonidos de la rotura de todo lo que estaba sobre el mueble reverberando en mis oídos, y una luz menos, Edward intentando recuperar su autocontrol y yo… Bueno, yo simplemente estaba asustada como pocas veces lo había estado en mi vida, pero ver la reacción de Edward había despertado en mí un nuevo concepto de él y trataba de entenderlo. A fin de cuentas Edward era un hombre. No era un súper héroe, ni una criatura mitológica que estaba por encima del bien y del mal y al que nada le afectaba.

Era un hombre que había sufrido… Demasiado. Y que me amaba… Sin medida.

Pero que también tenía cicatrices en el alma y en los nudillos, carencias y debilidades. Yo era su debilidad.

Negué con la cabeza y me levanté despacio y con las piernas inseguras del sofá, con cuidado de no pisar los fragmentos hechos añicos de la lámpara y más cosas que había sobre ese mueble. Respiré profundamente y me sorprendí extrañamente calmada. Dolida. Cansada.

-¿Cómo puedes dudar de mí? Yo te lo he dado todo. Todo lo poco que tenía que no era otra cosa que mi corazón, mi amor, mi cuerpo, mi alma, mi voluntad, mi confianza ciega en ti… – Mi voz fue un fiel reflejo de cómo me sentía en ese momento.

Edward volvió a lanzarme esa mirada desconcertada y con un fondo de escepticismo en sus maravillosos ojos, ese fondo que le daba "El Luchador" que no confiaba en nadie cada vez que se asomaba. Él también parecía dolido… Y algo confuso. No estaba acostumbrado a perder el control, a desconfiar de mí… Luchaba entre lo que le decían su corazón y su cabeza, contra lo que le decían su miedo, su inseguridad, sus anteriores experiencias con otras mujeres y sus terribles vivencias del pasado bajo la protección de Aro. Necesitaba tiempo para entender por lo que estaba atravesando, asimilarlo… Y yo también. Me sentía físicamente exhausta.

Piensa Bella… ¿Qué puedes hacer para demostrarle que ninguno de sus temores tienen fundamento? Algo que no sea rogar patéticamente que te crea, ni llorarle, ni gritarle faltándole así al respeto. De nuevo caminaba sobre frágiles capas de hielo… En cualquier momento podría alcanzar tierra firme… O hundirme en las gélidas aguas. Suspiré resignada y le sostuve la mirada.

-Puedes investigarme. En esta ocasión tienes mi permiso para hacerlo. Cuando lo hagas, comprobarás que desde que salí de Forks para comenzar mis estudios, no he vuelto a saber nada de ese despojo humano. Hasta ahora. – Comencé a dar un par de inseguros pasos para marcharme de allí, con cuidado de no pisar los fragmentos rotos que cubrían el suelo de madera. Edward no movió ni un solo músculo ante mi respuesta, permaneció frío y distante. A la defensiva.

-Pero confío en que no olvides el pequeño detalle de que fuiste tú quién me buscó… Y que yo nunca quise aceptar ni un solo centavo de tu maldito dinero, que con tanta insistencia me has ofrecido siempre. Eso también puedes comprobarlo. – No pude evitar que mi enfado se asomase a mis palabras. Tenía que marcharme de allí antes de que mi indignación llevase al límite a su paciencia y añadiese la falta de respeto a la lista que Edward estaría haciendo esa noche.

¡Pero maldita sea! No podía callarme y que el verdugo dejase caer el hacha sin decirle antes lo que pensaba, así que me crucé de brazos, de forma desafiante levanté la cabeza y lo encaré con toda la dignidad que pude reunir en ese momento.

-Una última cosa antes de marcharme. – Tuve el inconfesable regocijo de ver que sus ojos relampaguearon alarmados, aunque en ningún momento se me hubiese pasado por la cabeza marcharme de su casa. No todavía, al menos. – Quiero que sepas, que conscientemente, yo sólo he estado expuesta a ser grabada en una actitud abiertamente sexual en una ocasión. Y fue cuando mi Señor me ordenó darme placer delante de un ordenador, para su propio placer cuando estaba lejos. Cosa que hice con verdadero amor y devoción por quién me lo ordenaba. –

Su mandíbula se tensó y… ¡Dios mío! Verlo enfadado, dolido y casi cruel era una visión gloriosa. Pero no podía permanecer allí por más tiempo. Tenía que salir de su estudio antes de que uno de los dos dijese algo irreparable.

-Esos son todos los detalles que recuerdo ahora mismo. – Me mordí mi traicionero labio que comenzó a temblar de forma incontrolada a causa del llanto que me atenazaba la garganta. Cuando llegase al dormitorio me esperaba una sesión de lágrimas de esas que marcan una época antes de que tomase cualquier decisión. Me giré para salir por la puerta cuando la fuerte mano de Edward me sujetó por el brazo y tiró de mí hasta envolverme en su abrazo.

-Ven aquí. – ¡Gracias a Dios! Su voz había sonado anhelante, necesitada. Cerré los ojos agradecida y me dejé envolver por su cuerpo, por su olor, por la maravillosa sensación de saber que lo conocía lo suficiente para poder calmarlo lo justo para que me escuchase.

Me abrazaba con fuerza, con necesidad, hundiendo su nariz en mi pelo, con sus manos clavándose en mi espalda y cintura… Mientras que yo permanecía extrañamente pasiva, sin corresponder a su abrazo. Una parte de mí quería castigarlo por atreverse a dudar de mí e insinuar que el innombrable y yo…

-Lo siento, lo siento mucho, Bella. – Bella… Me había vuelto a llamar Bella… Una pequeña y tímida sonrisa estuvo a punto de asomarse a mis labios, pero todavía estaba dolida con él, así que mantuve los brazos abajo, apretando los puños para resistir al inmenso impulso de aferrarme a él.

-Por favor… Abrázame. – Sus súplicas contenidas me estaban llegando al alma y comencé a odiarme por causarle otro nuevo dolor añadido al que ya le había llevado en esa carta. Entonces Edward me sujetó la cara con ambas manos y me obligó a mirarlo a los ojos. Casi se me rompe el alma al comprobar la angustia en sus maravillosos ojos y sus intentos por pedirme disculpas. Él, Edward Cullen tratando de disculparse conmigo… Yo, su abnegada sumisa estaba castigándolo…

-A veces me dejo llevar por… A veces olvido que tú eres distinta. – Lo murmuró de forma suave, ronca, con esa entonación tan especial que imprimía en cada palabra que decía en la intimidad, con admiración y respeto. Eso fue más que suficiente, puse mis brazos alrededor de su cuerpo con la desesperación y el alivio de un náufrago que en mitad de la catástrofe encuentra su tabla de salvación, a la vez que un gemido estrangulado por la emoción se escapaba de mi garganta.

-Olvido que eres buena, generosa y honesta. Que tu alma es pura… Y que soy yo quien no te merece. – ¡Oh, Edward…! Por todo lo que habrás tenido que pasar… A las mujeres que habrás conocido… Frunció el ceño en una mueca de dolor que contrajo su perfecto rostro y me alarmé, no quería verlo así, no lo soportaba.

-Nada de esto te estaría pasando si no estuvieses conmigo. – Cerré sus labios con mis dedos para acallarlo y los acaricié de forma reverencial, fascinada por su belleza y suavidad… Esos labios que me buscaban con una necesidad acuciante, que habían recorrido cada centímetro de mi cuerpo…

-No… no digas eso… Ese video ya existía antes de que tú y yo estuviésemos juntos. – Edward cerró los ojos, entrelazó sus dedos con los míos y besó la punta de cada uno de ellos.

-Sí, pero hubiese permanecido olvidado. Todo es por el maldito dinero. No hay problema, tengo dinero, mucho más del que podría gastarme, mucho más del que ese… – Apretó los labios para evitar maldecir delante de mí. – Podría soñar con sacarte. Y puedo hacer todavía más, mucho más. –

Me perdí en el mar de invierno de sus ojos y sonreí un poco, conmovida por su empeño en no maldecir delante de mí, mientras que en nuestros encuentros sexuales empleaba ese vocabulario sucio e irresistiblemente erótico que me encendía con una efectividad preocupante. Y eso me gustaba mucho de él, que diferenciase las situaciones eróticas de las que no lo eran y que se comportase como todo un caballero conmigo cuando no me ataba para follarme fuerte y duro. O me azotaba… Un inoportuno escalofrío de placer bajó por mi espalda hasta mi centro.

-Pero lo que de verdad importa eres tú. Tú eres insustituible en mi vida. Lo más valioso que alguien como yo, jamás tuvo la osadía de soñar con tener. – Acarició mi mejilla con el dorso de sus dedos y con el pulgar ahuyentó una lágrima furtiva que amenazaba con escapar.

-No te merezco… Pero te amo, ahora eres mi vida entera. – Ya no lo soporté más. Resultaba demasiado abrumador, acabaría desmayándome…

-¡Oh, Edward…! – Hundí los dedos en sus fuertes hombros, me puse de puntillas y le ofrecí mis labios entreabiertos, él suspiró profundamente, permaneció unos segundos mirándome, saboreando mi entrega, hasta que noté con verdadera alegría en el corazón, como sus manos se hundían en mi pelo y se cerraban sobre él para inmovilizarme, justo antes de que sus labios se estrellaran contra los míos en un beso urgente, hambriento y necesitado, lleno de pequeños jadeos ahogados y respiraciones pesadas. Me alcé aún más sobre las puntas de mis pies y me pegué todo lo que pude a su cuerpo. Desesperada por sentirlo, eufórica por saber que aunque estuviese hecho una furia, aunque hubiese dudado de mí durante un minuto, me amaba casi tanto como yo a él, disfrutando de su lengua invadiendo mi boca, conquistando mi alma...

-Por favor… Discúlpame. Para mi vergüenza me temo que no he estado a la altura de lo que merecías. – Comenzó a murmurar sobre mis labios y yo me apresuré a acallarlo con cortos y rápidos besos sobre los suyos, sujetándolo por la nuca para que no se escapase de mi.

-Shsss… No pasa nada, yo entiendo. Cuando bajé para mostrarte la carta, era muy consciente de que sería muy difícil para ti verme… En esa situación. – Ya no pude seguir con mis frenéticos y desesperados besos, por mucho que me hubiese gustado perderme en sus brazos y que me hiciese olvidarlo todo. Era una situación demasiado dolorosa y seria, como para resolverla con un revolcón. Esto iba más allá de una pelea de enamorados. Nos estaban chantajeando y había muchas cosas en juego.

-Un golpe bajo. – Pude ver claramente el dolor en sus ojos y eso me resultó mucho más insoportable que mi propio dolor.

-Lo siento. Lo siento mucho. – Ese fue su turno para silenciarme con besos.

-No digas eso. Tú no tienes la culpa de nada. – Me mordí el labio algo insegura, a fin de cuentas, yo sola me había metido en la boca del lobo cuando me pareció una buena idea involucrarme con James.

-Dime algo. ¿Hay más de esa grabación? ¿Es más larga? – Los ojos de Edward volvían a brillar peligrosos. El Puto Amo en todo su despliegue de fuerza e intensidad despertando mi admiración a la vez que el inevitable desasosiego. Tragué en seco, siendo consciente que el tiempo de los besos, había terminado de momento, para dar prioridad a solucionar el problema.

-No, inmediatamente después recuerdo zafarme de él y arrojarle esa botella a la cabeza. Me marché de allí y… El resto ya lo sabes. – Edward tensó la mandíbula y volvió a acariciarme con ternura la mejilla.

-Está bien. Confía en mí nena… Voy a solucionar esto como sea. No te preocupes por nada. – De nuevo me envolvió con sus brazos y hundí la cara en su pecho, aspirando su aroma, dejándome embriagar por el olor a ropa limpia, ámbar, maderas… A él.

-Lo sé. Confío en ti. Tú siempre solucionas todo y me proteges. – Dije de forma ahogada por mantener la cara escondida en su pecho, pero mi adicción a su olor se vio interrumpida cuando me alzó la barbilla con dos dedos y me la pellizcó ligeramente.

-Prometí cuidarte. Esa es mi obligación y mi devoción. Ya te lo dije en una ocasión y no me cansaré de repetirlo. Eres mía. – Había admiración en sus ojos, verdad, amor… Mi alma y mi corazón temblaron de pura emoción.

-Tuya. No lo dudes ni por un instante. Tuya. – Murmuré con verdadero fervor sobre sus labios, reiterándole de nuevo mi total entrega y amor incondicional por él.

Y fui recompensada con un largo y demoledor beso especialidad de la casa, que hacen que te olvides de respirar, que te tiemblen las rodillas y que cualquier cosa que te propusiese en ese momento, te pareciese la idea más genial y brillante del mundo. De hecho, fue con uno de esos besos en su yate, como me dejó absolutamente rendida ante él.

-Ese día te grabé masturbándote para mí. – Abrí los ojos perezosa cuando su voz me sacó del trance en que me tenía sumida sus habilidades con los labios. Hice un esfuerzo para recordar que estaba respondiendo a la frase llena de orgullo y coraje que con tanta valentía le había dirigido sin levantar la voz.

-Lo supuse. Yo también te grabé. Ese video está en mi ordenador. – Y se lo solté así, sin más, completamente aturdida por sus besos y la evidente falta de oxígeno en mi cerebro. Era más que obvio que sus besos me impedían pensar con claridad. Cuando me di cuenta de lo que le había dicho, contuve la respiración, abrí los ojos alarmada y lo miré con toda la cautela del mundo.

-Lo sé. – Dijo con una sonrisa torcida de suficiencia y total tranquilidad, pero pensándolo bien, no me sorprendió en absoluto que lo supiese, a ese hombre no se le escapaba nada. – Pero esas grabaciones ya no están en ningún ordenador, sino en un lugar seguro y convenientemente encriptadas para protegerlas de miradas curiosas. –

Sonreí, respiré tranquila y me acurruqué más en su pecho, sintiéndome reconfortada, protegida… Y muy, muy aliviada de que se lo hubiese tomado con tanta deportividad, y que el hecho de grabarle masturbándose no me llevase directamente a estrenar esa pala de piel para los azotes.

-Siempre piensas en todo, siempre vas varios pasos por delante de todo el mundo. Daría cualquier cosa por saber cómo te funciona esa privilegiada mente. – Esa vez su sonrisa no le llegó a los ojos.

-Esa es mi obsesión, para eso es para lo que soy realmente bueno. Te aseguro nena, que me ocuparé de todo. No tienes de qué preocuparte. Mañana a primera hora reuniré a todo el equipo de seguridad y a mi abogado para decidir la mejor forma de enfocar todo este sórdido asunto. – Me limité a asentir, no esperaba otra cosa del Puto Amo.

-No deberías verte envuelta en estas situaciones tan sucias. Pero necesito que seas fuerte y valiente para hacer tu parte. Sé que será duro, pero tienes que hacerlo. Yo te amo y sé que puedes ser muy fuerte cuando te lo propones. Doy fe de ello. – En ese momento recordé que James esperaba mi llamada al día siguiente con una oferta, y el vuelco en el estómago casi me hace doblar de dolor. Pero lo resistí por Edward, respiré hondo y lo miré con una seguridad en mí misma a la que no terminaba de acostumbrarme.

-Con tu amor y tu apoyo, puedo llegar a ser cualquier cosa que necesites que sea. Seré fuerte y valiente para no convertirme en una carga para ti. Procuraré estar a la altura de lo que se espera de la chica del Puto Amo. – Edward me regaló mi sonrisa canalla favorita mientras me sujetaba mi cara por la mandíbula, parecía un _Coaching _Personal, tratando de convencerme sobre mis posibilidades de éxito… Entonces caí en la cuenta, eso era lo que había estado haciendo conmigo todo este tiempo. A ese "entrenamiento" se debían mi aplomo y seguridad en mí misma tan poco habituales en la Bella de antes del verano. En eso consistía aquella misteriosa frase que me dijo cuando fue por mí a Forks, me dijo algo así como que él se encargaría de trabajar mi autoestima y seguridad.

-Tú jamás serás una carga para mí y si vuelves a insinuar algo parecido, tendré mucho gusto en ponerte sobre mis rodillas para darte unos buenos azotes. Los echo de menos. Y algún día hablaremos tú y yo muy seriamente sobre eso de que te refieras a mí como "Puto Amo". – Me pareció una idea excelente y una pequeña sonrisa maliciosa asomó a mis labios mientras apretaba una de mis nalgas.

-¿No te gusta? – Dije entre incrédula y juguetona.

-Te aseguro que no tengo problemas en que me llames "Amo" porque me perteneces, no tanto como yo quisiera, pero eres mía… Sin embargo, creo que no lo dices con el suficiente respeto y definitivamente "Puto" no es una palabra que me guste oír de tus labios. –

Ambos sonreíamos, ambos nos dedicábamos suaves caricias… Pero faltaba algo… Faltaba ese fuego en sus ojos, esa entonación rasgada y oscura en sus palabras, y esa entrega física y mental incondicional por mi parte. No estábamos en el juego de seducción al cien por cien, los dos estábamos preocupados por todo lo que estaba sucediendo. Y justo por eso odié todavía más a ese despojo humano de James.

-Juntos vamos a salir de todo esto, no te preocupes. Lamento que tengas que sufrir toda esta mezquindad, alguien como tú no debería pasar por estas situaciones. – Edward acarició mi pelo y colocó un mechón detrás de mi oreja con un gesto lleno de ternura y cariño.

-Gracias. Gracias por no dudar de mí más que unos segundos. – Estaba tan agradecida por eso… Tan agradecida por su confianza en mí, por su firmeza y fortaleza, por mantener y hacer honor a la palabra que me dio cuando aseguró que si me entregaba a él me cuidaría y me protegería… Y además me amaba. Sonreí procurando mostrarle todo mi agradecimiento y le volví a ofrecer mis labios. Él acortó la pequeña distancia que nos separaba y nos fundimos en un beso largo, cálido y lento que volvió a aflojarme las rodillas de felicidad y deseo.

-Ahora voy a poner todo el mecanismo en marcha. Voy a joder a ese bastardo a conciencia. – La determinación en sus ojos y la firmeza de su voz, me hicieron pensar en un futuro no muy feliz para ese hijo de puta. Y eso me reconfortó.

-Marshall. – Edward había pulsado una corta secuencia de teclas en su teléfono móvil y el panel domótico se activó a distancia.

-Sí, Sr. Cullen. – La voz de M sonó metálica y profesional a través del altavoz. No había terminado de procesar ese hecho, cuando uno de los paneles de madera que revestían las paredes del estudio de Edward, se abrió mostrando un grosor nada habitual en una puerta normal, mientras que M entraba con su actitud diligente y se detenía para esperar las instrucciones de Edward, no sin antes echarle un rápido y discreto vistazo evaluativo al suelo sembrado de los fragmentos rotos. Pude echar una rápida ojeada al interior y vi una habitación muy luminosa, azulada, con varias pantallas de ordenador encima de varias mesas, y poco más.

¡Joder…! El Puto Amo tenía un pequeño _Langley_* privado tras una puerta acorazada junto a su estudio…

-En esa carta hay un link de un video con el que nos están intentando chantajear. Quiero que el informático le siga la pista y lo elimine de todos los ordenadores y servidores que puedan tenerlo alojado. – Le señaló a M en dirección a su mesa donde había dejado la carta y el sobre, mientras que me abrazaba de forma protectora y no paraba de acariciar suavemente mi mejilla sin quitarme los ojos de encima, ojos preocupados y atentos a cualquier muestra que yo diese de preocupación. Pero estaba tan alucinada con el alcance del despliegue de seguridad de Edward, que casi me olvido de lo que había llevado a M hasta el estudio.

-Por supuesto señor, nos pondremos a ello inmediatamente. – M se limitó a sujetar la carta por una de sus esquinas, y sin añadir nada, ni hacer ninguna pregunta ojeó rápidamente el sobre. Eso me llevó a una inquietante cuestión ¿Estarían acostumbrados a los chantajes en la Guarida?

-Manténgame informado. –

-Naturalmente. Srta. Swan... –

-Gracias M… Marshall. – Me sentí algo torpe… No tenía ni idea de que se le decía a una súper agente, para agradecerle, saludarla, despedirla, o simplemente dirigirme a ella… Sin más, M me respondió con una pequeña sonrisa y una inclinación de cabeza y volvió a desaparecer por la puerta oculta. Cuando se cerró, tuve la curiosidad de fijarme con atención, para comprobar que nada, ni una sola muesca en la madera de la pared, alertaba que detrás se escondía una puerta y todo un cuartel general.

-Alistair llegará esta madrugada, está en Nueva York encargándose de unos asuntos de la empresa, de lo contrario la reunión sería esta misma noche. – Edward volvió a reclamar el cien por cien de mi capacidad de atención, seguía preocupado y sus palabras tenían un tono como de disculpa. Le sonreí y me sorprendió con uno de sus gestos caballerosos al besarme la mano mientras me miraba a través de sus largas y espesas pestañas.

-Edward… ¿Crees que con eliminar el video de internet será suficiente? – Su rostro permaneció imperturbable.

-No, me temo que no. Debido a su formato puede estar copiado en cualquier soporte, incluso en una pequeña memoria USB que lleve en un llavero. – No pude ocultar una nueva oleada de angustia que me crispó la cara. Edward alisó las pequeñas arrugas que se habían formado en mi entrecejo con su dedo.

-Pero te doy mi palabra de que ese video no saldrá jamás a la luz. Haré cualquier cosa para asegurarme de que eso se cumpla. – Volví a centrarme en sus ojos y me sentí algo más tranquila.

-¿Me crees, Isabella? Cualquier cosa. – Asentí con la cabeza y esbocé una tímida sonrisa que tenía la intención de tranquilizarlo en algo, que al menos, no tuviese que preocuparse por cómo me encontraba yo.

-Ahora ve a cenar y después a la cama. Pareces muy cansada, necesitas dormir. – A pesar de todo su esfuerzo por tranquilizarme, su actitud era dura fría, no podía disimular su ira contra James. No me engañaba aunque tratase de disimular.

-¿Tú… no vienes conmigo? – Quería estar con él, refugiarme en sus brazos, en nuestra cama, perderme en su cuerpo…

-No, necesito darle algunas instrucciones a Marshall y seguramente tendrá algunas preguntas que hacerme. Pero quédate tranquila y obedéceme. – Mis vanas ilusiones se desvanecieron, no había forma de que Edward lo dejase todo para venir a retozar conmigo como si nada estuviese pasando. Pero de nuevo mi inseguridad me asaltó por sorpresa y una inquietud me apretó el corazón.

-Edward… Te noto extraño… Distante. ¿Es por mí? – Edward resopló frustrado y me miró con severidad.

-Escúchame con atención antes de que esa cabecita tuya empiece a hacer conjeturas. Podría decirte que no, que estoy bien y que nada de lo que he visto esta noche me afecta, que nada de lo que está pasando me… duele. Pero te mentiría y ya sabes que ese no es mi estilo. –

La contundencia de su declaración me dejó sobrecogida.

-Lo comprendo. – Edward apretó los labios en una fina línea y me miró con esa intensidad tan característica suya.

-Sólo necesito algo de tiempo y espacio para poder digerir todo esto, para poder pensar con claridad, con la cabeza fría y de forma objetiva. No puedo mantener la calma con todo este asunto cuando te tengo cerca. No soy capaz de pensar con la claridad que necesito hacerlo. –

Me limité a asentir. Podía entender por todo lo que estaba pasando, no quería ni imaginar lo difícil que sería para mí estar en su misma situación.

-¿Entiendes lo que te estoy diciendo? No estoy enfadado contigo, es sólo… – Suspiró y pareció sopesar las palabras que me diría. – Me está costando todo mi autocontrol no coger un arma y salir a darle caza a ese bastardo, y dejarle meridianamente clara mi opinión sobre todo este asunto… Entre ceja y ceja. – No pude pensar. Sólo asustarme.

-¡Edward! No… – Negué frenéticamente con la cabeza mientras que mis manos se crispaban sobre su camisa. Pero él esbozó un fantasma de sonrisa que apenas le curvó una de las comisuras.

-No… ¡Claro qué no…! Ahora obedéceme, cena y ve a la cama. No te preocupes por nada, no voy a cometer ninguna estupidez. Para eso tengo un pequeño ejército legal y de seguridad, para partirle la cara a la gente sin ensuciarme las manos. – Suspiré aliviada de que fuese un hombre racional. – Si no puedes dormir, en el armario del baño hay tranquilizantes. Toma uno. –

-¿Tienes somníferos? ¿Necesitas tomarlos? – Pregunté con el ceño fruncido.

-No, no son para mí, yo duermo poco, pero tampoco necesito dormir más, no los necesito. Los tengo por ti. – Abrí los ojos por la sorpresa.

-No te entiendo… ¿Por mí? ¿Tienes tranquilizantes para mí? ¿Por qué? –

-Por si los necesitabas. La noche en la que huiste de mí para ir a Forks, te vi muy nerviosa y cuando regresaste a mi lado, consideré prudente consultarlo con mi médico. Por si alguna vez te hacían falta. – Parecía cauteloso al hablar, como si tuviese algo peligroso e inestable entre las manos. Me sentí ofendida por eso sin poder remediarlo.

-Ahora basta de preguntas Isabella, cuando empiezas no hay quien te detenga. Cena y cama, obedéceme. – Ese era un buen momento para dejar el tema. Tenía toda la razón, como siempre. Y estaba comenzando a perder la poca paciencia que tenía, así que no quise tentar mi suerte y me alcé sobre las puntas de los pies para dejarle un corto y suave beso en los labios como despedida, me giré para irme y Edward me soltó un sorpresivo y fulminante azote que me dejó la nalga ardiendo. Emití un pequeño grito de sorpresa y me giré para ver como me sonreía de forma canalla y torcida. Fruncí el ceño, puse un cómico puchero y me calmé el dolor en el trasero con la palma de mi mano dispuesta a salir de su estudio antes de que me diese otro en la otra nalga por el simple gusto de mantener la simetría.

-Isabella, antes de que te marches a cenar… Espero que acertases. – Lo miré desconcertada.

-No te entiendo. ¿Qué acertase sobre qué? –

-Que espero que le acertases y le dieses un buen botellazo en la cabeza. – Había pura y divertida maldad en sus ojos, pero la entonación era seria a pesar de la intención de bromear sobre ese tema tan preocupante y triste. Un esfuerzo que yo le agradecía en el alma.

-Fallé por muy poco. –

-¡Lástima! –

-Pero he mejorado bastante en puntería últimamente. –

-Procuraré no olvidarlo. – Los dos sonreímos, conscientes de nuestro mutuo esfuerzo por no empeorar las circunstancias con nuestra actitud. – Ve a cenar. – Asentí y ya me disponía a marcharme cuando volvió a reclamar mi atención.

-Isabella… Una última cosa. –

-¿Sí? –

-Cuando todo esto pase, recuérdame que te castigue por grabarme sin mi permiso. – Mi estómago se llenó de furiosas mariposas y mi sexo latió violentamente.

-Edward… No… Yo… Dudo mucho de que te olvides de algo así. – No serviría de nada disculparme, lo había grabado masturbándose sin su permiso y él lo sabía, solo estaba esperando a que yo se lo dijese. Y justo elegí este momento…

-Claro que no lo olvidaré. Como tampoco olvidaré que tienes que recordarme tu castigo. – Su sonrisa arrogante me devolvió parte de mi alegría habitual, pero me limité a sonreír algo resignada y muy feliz porque él estaba pensando en un nuevo juego erótico para nosotros y me marché hacia la cocina. Estaba cansada, inquieta y cuanto antes cenase, antes podría irme a la cama y antes podría despertar en brazos de Edward.

Emily lo había dispuesto todo en el pequeño comedor, solo para mí, El cómo había sabido que Edward no cenaría esa noche conmigo, era un misterio para mí. Pero tampoco era algo que me preocupase especialmente. Tenía otras cosas mucho más importantes en la cabeza.

Intenté cenar, pero de nuevo no soporté el olor del pescado. Estaba jugueteando con el tenedor en el salmón, cuando el sonido del motor del _Alas de Gaviota_ me hizo alzar la cabeza súbitamente, para ver como Edward desaparecía a toda velocidad por el sendero hacia la verja de entrada.

¿A dónde iría? Me angustié automáticamente. Eso terminó con el poco apetito que tenía y me levanté para llevar la cena casi intacta a la cocina. La tiré y recogí el resto de las cosas para dejar el comedor limpio, teniendo meridianamente claro, que no tomaría ningún tranquilizante, no me gustaba medicarme y el estado de nervios en el que me encontraba, me gustaba en cierta forma. Me ayudaba a estar alerta, podía pensar… Tenía que pensar, no abandonarme indolentemente y dejar que Edward cargase con todo el peso de lo que estaba pasando.

Me dirigí escaleras arriba dispuesta a obedecer las instrucciones de Edward paso a paso. Al menos, le daría esa pequeña satisfacción.

Me limpié la cara, me cepillé los dientes, me desnudé, me puse las cremas que Edward había dispuesto para mí y me metí desnuda en la cama. Entre las frías sábanas de seda blanca. No soportaba la cama sin Edward a mi lado.

No pude evitar que mis tristes pensamientos me asaltasen. Tuve la certeza de que Edward había estado conteniéndose por mí, ocupándose de mí, de que estuviese bien y de tranquilizarme, antes que de su rabia, su instinto natural de sobre-protección sobre mí, su orgullo, tuviesen la oportunidad de asaltarlo con todas sus fuerzas. No me sorprendía que necesitase aire puro después de todo lo que había pasado…

Pero me preocupaba a donde podía haber ido… La fugaz idea de que hubiese ido a ver a otra mujer cruzó por mi mente, pero la rechacé inmediatamente. Era mucho más probable que hubiese ido a tomar una copa, o a ver a alguien relacionado con la seguridad. Había salido solo, Call no lo acompañaba nunca en el Alas de Gaviota. Y eso me puso más ansiosa de lo que ya estaba. No me gustaba que estuviese por ahí sin protección, sabía que era un hombre fuerte… Pero dos hombres fuertes son mejor que uno.

-¡Dios! Me estaba volviendo como él.

Resoplé frustrada y cansada de dar vueltas y más vueltas en la cama. Acabaría por volverme loca preocupándome cada vez más y sin poder dormir. Así que retiré las sábanas de un firme y decidido tirón y salté de la cama. Me puse unos pantalones de yoga y una suave camiseta de mangas largas que robé de la parte del vestidor de Edward. Olía a él, aunque hubiese sido mucho mejor si se la hubiese puesto antes.

Descalza y sin ropa interior me dirigía a mi estudio con la intención de buscar algún libro que mantuviese ocupada mi mente, al menos hasta que Edward regresase a casa.

Ojeando los lomos de los libros técnicos y relacionados con la geometría que Edward había puesto a mi disposición en mi estudio, no pude evitar recordar una cita de _Ibsen_ que una vez leí y que se me quedó grabada por la verdad y la tristeza que encerraba: "El hombre más fuerte del mundo es el que está más solo".

Edward encarnaba esa frase a la perfección. Se había curtido y endurecido a base de tristezas y reveses de la vida. Luchando contra su destino, contra su suerte… Y él, el hombre en que se había convertido, era el resultado de su continua lucha y valentía. Un luchador.

Sí, era totalmente cierto… Los hombres más fuertes siempre son los más solitarios.

Mis dedos se detuvieron sobre el lomo de un libro de Escher. Sus geometrías infinitas, sus transformaciones siempre me habían gustado mucho. Me tumbé en el cómodo sofá y comencé a pasar las páginas mientras procuraba concentrarme en las imágenes que tenía ante mis ojos y sus complejas evoluciones. Pero estaba demasiado preocupada como para concentrarme y mi mente viajaba una y otra vez, con desesperante insistencia hasta Edward.

¿Y si había ido a buscar a James? El corazón se me apretó dolorosamente en el pecho y tuve que levantarme para poder respirar mientras caminaba nerviosa de un lado a otro del estudio. No… Me había dicho que no lo haría… Pero no podía evitar la ansiedad que no saber exactamente donde estaba, con quién o qué estaba haciendo, me producía.

¡Ay, joder! Me estaba volviendo igual de acosadora y obsesiva que él… Pero yo tenía una buena razón. ¿Verdad?

Durante toda la noche él había estado conteniendo su enfado para asegurarse de que yo estaba bien, pero había visto a la criatura salvaje y peligrosa que latía bajo la piel de Edward, la misma a la que sorprendía mirándome de vez en cuando desde el fondo de esos ojos hipnóticos, que parecían variar de color según su estado de ánimo. Y Edward la había sujetado por mí.

Tenía que hacer lo mismo por él, era lo menos que le debía, tenía que reducir a la Bella insegura y frágil para poder estar a la altura de ese glorioso hombre tan duro y compasivo a la vez, capaz de amar sin medida, de esa forma tan particular suya, que exige en la misma medida que da. Y en ese momento lo supe sin dudarlo, tuve la certeza de que esa criatura, la del fondo de sus ojos, esa que estaba aprisionada entre esa magnífica educación, inteligencia y control, sería capaz de liberarse y matar por mí. Con las enormes consecuencias que eso traería para Edward y para todos nosotros...

Hundí las manos en mi pelo, nerviosa, en un gesto que no era mío, sino de Edward.

No… Confiaba en Edward, él era un hombre inteligente y aunque estuviese enfadado, no se mancharía las manos directamente con… Ni siquiera podía pensar en su nombre. Edward no era un bárbaro sin control.

A menos que el luchador volviese a la arena para luchar… Pensé con una enorme angustia sobre mi pecho. Entonces cualquier cosa sería posible. Esa parte de él apenas la conocía, solo unas cuantas pinceladas, detalles sueltos que me había confiado en esos breves y preciados momentos de confesiones, intimidad y generosidad por su parte.

Pero yo estaría preparada para no fallarle a mi hombre. Si algo le sucedía… Sería por mi culpa. Y por una vez en mi vida me alegré mucho de que su legendario autocontrol jugase en mi equipo, aunque fuese por una sola vez y sin que sirviese de precedente.

Volví a tumbarme en el sofá cansada y me obligué a concentrarme en una de las ilustraciones de Escher. Se trataba de simples y rígidos triángulos, que poco a poco, sus lados comenzaban a ondularse, cada vez más, hasta que se transformaban en rígidos pájaros blancos y negros que encajaban uno junto a otro como piezas de un puzle, progresivamente esos pájaros cobraban más y más vida propia, se volvían más ágiles, elegantes, estilizados… Hasta que rompían a volar libres.

Yo era uno de esos pájaros y me transformaba lentamente de un rígido y simple triángulo, en un pájaro elegante que volaba con fuerza. Y la mano que me dibujaba era la de Edward. Cada vez volaba más alto, más lejos, interpretando una danza en honor de mi creador, para satisfacción de Edward… Hasta que uno de los pájaros negros se acercaba a mí en pleno vuelo… Y me cortaba el cuello de un tajo, tiñendo toda la escena de rojo.

Desperté de un golpe, con mi propia mano sujetándome el cuello con fuerza y me sorprendí sentada en el sofá de mi estudio, rodeada de penumbra. Me costó unos segundos darme cuenta de que estaba a salvo, que en algún momento me había quedado dormida viendo las ilustraciones. Pero algo no encajaba, yo me había dormido con la luz encendida y…

-Tranquila… Solo ha sido un mal sueño. –

Miré a mi lado para asegurarme de que no seguía dormida. La cálida y suave voz de Edward me reconfortaba, junto con su mano que dejaba suaves caricias de consuelo en mi mejilla y su figura recortada a contraluz del resplandor de la luna que entraba por los ventanales de mi estudio.

Me aferré a él, atrayéndolo a mi cuerpo con verdadero alivio y desesperación mezclados por igual. ¡Edward estaba en casa! ¡Estaba de vuelta y parecía encontrarse bien!

Mis piernas se enredaron con una suave manta con la que Edward me había cubierto y pude ver en la penumbra que me sonreía de forma cálida.

-Estás en casa… – Dije acariciando su mejilla cubierta por la incipiente barba. – Me tenías muy preocupada. – Pude distinguir sus facciones hermosas y viriles casi en blanco y negro debido a la penumbra. Maravillada por su belleza.

-Lo supongo, pero ya llevo aquí un buen rato… No quería despertarte. –

Seguí abrazándolo sintiéndome realmente aliviada. Casi feliz. Edward deshizo suavemente mi abrazo y se levantó para encender la luz. Parpadeé hasta que mis ojos se ajustaron y pude ver su rostro con nitidez. Parecía cansado… Y había una bandeja con un sándwich y un vaso de leche sobre la pequeña mesa junto al sofá.

-Pareces muy cansado. – Dije al fijarme en las suaves sombras bajo sus ojos.

-Estoy bien, no te preocupes. Pero tú no has cenado. – Alzó una ceja para enfatizar su reproche.

-Tengo el estómago revuelto, no quiero volver a vomitar. – Soné algo avergonzada por haberlo desobedecido.

-¿Has vomitado? – Hasta ese instante, no fui consciente de que no le había mencionado ni una sola vez que había vomitado y había sentido náuseas en un par de ocasiones. – ¿Por qué? ¿Te sientes mal? ¿Estás enferma? – La ansiedad que desprendían sus palabras me alarmó a la vez que me conmovió.

-No… No, tranquilo… Son los nervios, siempre me ha pasado lo mismo. – Edward me lanzó una mirada especulativa, sopesando la veracidad de mis palabras.

-¿Estás segura que no es nada? – Asentí con una pequeña sonrisa – ¿Has tomado el tranquilizante? – Negué inmediatamente.

-No, siempre evito medicarme si no es imprescindible… Y quería esperar a que regresases. – Edward se limitó a asentir para mi sorpresa, hubiese jurado que a él le hubiese gustado que tomase el tranquilizante, pero me equivoqué… Parecía complacido de que no hubiese buscado ese refugio rápido.

-De todas formas, tienes que comer algo. – Acercó la bandeja con el gran vaso de leche y uno de sus famosos sándwiches. Eso me reconfortó mucho más allá que cualquier otro regalo. – Si tienes que volver a vomitar, agradecerás tener algo en el estómago. Hay pocas cosas más desagradables que un vómito seco. – Pestañeé para alejar el nivel del agua que subía a mis ojos a causa de la emoción por su gesto.

-¿Tú has comido algo? –

-No, no he cenado. – Eso me preocupó. Le acerqué la mitad de mi sándwich y él la aceptó después de pensarlo durante un segundo, con una sonrisa cálida en los labios y los ojos. Se sentó junto a mí en el sofá y los dos comenzamos a comer el delicioso sándwich de pollo que había tenido el enorme detalle de preparar para mí. Abrazados y con el plato en mi regazo. Como una pareja absolutamente normal, a pesar de todo.

-Me gustan tus sándwiches. – Edward sonrió agradecido por mi cumplido y bajó la mirada.

-Muchas gracias. – ¡Dios…! Parecía tímido…

-Edward… ¿Dónde has estado? – Había sopesado la posibilidad de callarme y no preguntarle nada, pero mi preocupación aprovechó que ese sándwich había bajado nuestras defensas, para escapar libre y hacerse notar. Edward detuvo el último bocado en el aire durante un instante, antes de terminar de llevárselo a la boca. Masticó despacio y dio un sorbo al vaso de leche.

-En ningún sitio en particular. Sólo he estado conduciendo sin un rumbo fijo. La velocidad me ayuda a pensar. – Su respuesta me tranquilizó, sabía que no me mentía. Parecía que el clima era propicio, y a mí me rondaba una inquietante cuestión en la cabeza desde que mencionó los tranquilizantes.

-Edward… ¿Puedo preguntarle algo más? –

-Sospecho que lo vas a hacer de todas formas tarde o temprano. Así que evitémonos los rodeos. Adelante. – No perecía muy entusiasmado con la idea.

-¿Has…? ¿Has tomado drogas alguna vez? – Edward resopló y se pasó la mano por el pelo, pero en vez de ser un gesto nervioso, resultó más bien reflexivo, como si estuviese perdiéndose de nuevo en sus recuerdos. Eso me alarmó. Su adolescencia era un terreno duro, irregular y lleno de sombras.

-No, las drogas aturden. – Dijo por fin mientras yo sentía una gran oleada de alivio. – Te hacen perder el control, te vuelven frágil y dependiente. – Entonces esbozó una extraña mueca, casi dolorosa que le crispó los labios. – Mi mente era mi único lugar para ser libre, mi única fortaleza y necesitaba todas mis facultades mentales en pleno uso para sobrevivir y aprender. Para fijarme en los pequeños detalles que te dan las claves para conocer a tu adversario, para saber si puedes confiar en quién se dice tu amigo. – Clavó una dura mirada en mí que aguanté con entereza, porque sabía que no era para mí. – Cuando tu vida depende de un segundo, necesitas estar alerta, de lo contrario, te arrastra la corriente. Pude ver eso en algunos de los chicos que me rodeaban. – Así que tenían acceso a las drogas… En el fondo no me sorprendió.

Me sentí triste por él, culpable por mi maldita curiosidad que lo coaccionaba constantemente para que saciase mi sed por conocerlo todo de él, a pesar de que era consciente del dolor que eso le provocaba… Y también me sentí muy aliviada de que mi hombre fuese fuerte y duro. Un mal disimulado sentimiento de orgullo estalló en mi pecho, cada día lo amaba más, aunque creyese que eso no era posible.

-Eso tiene sentido… Y calza perfectamente con tu carácter. – Fue todo lo que pude decirle, pero acerqué mi mano a su cara y lo acaricié despacio, él cerró los ojos y recostó su cabeza sobre la palma de mi mano. Me desarmaba por completo cada vez que hacía ese tipo de gesto entregado. – Y la última parte es muy triste. – Dije con un nudo en la garganta. Edward sonrió de forma triste y abrió los ojos de nuevo, parándose un segundo los míos, antes de que su mirada vagase pensativa y melancólica por la habitación.

-Me gusta tu estudio, es muy agradable y tranquilo. – Capté inmediatamente el cambio en la dirección de la conversación y lo acepté con naturalidad. Demasiado dolorosos los recuerdos en una noche demasiado intensa en cuanto a sentimientos. Ya estaba acostumbrada a que me dosificase la información.

-A mí también me gusta mucho… Es mi refugio. – Le seguí el recorrido de su mirada, siendo consciente de que le estaba diciendo la verdad. Ese estudio era mi territorio.

-Sí, he supuesto que para ti es más que un lugar donde trabajar. – Le sonreí desde el fondo de mi alma.

-Mi cuartel general. –

-Tu santuario. – Acarició mi mejilla con sus largos y hábiles dedos. – Pero ahora, Srta. Swan, vamos a la cama, es muy tarde y mañana nos espera un día bastante largo. –

No hubo tiempo de nada más. Edward me tomó en brazos y salimos sin recoger nada de la improvisada cena, en dirección a nuestro dormitorio. Nos desnudamos en silencio y nos metimos en la cama. Entonces Edward me abrazó y apagó las luces. Esa noche no habría sexo, pensé extrañada, pero yo quería… No, yo necesitaba sentirlo, sus manos sobre mi cuerpo, sus labios, sus embestidas dentro de mi vientre…

Tentativamente alargué la mano para acariciar su pecho despacio en dirección sur, pero su fuerte mano se cerró sobre la mía deteniéndome inmediatamente. ¿Por qué? Notaba sin lugar a dudas su erección contra mi cadera…

-Quieta. Duerme, mañana será un día muy largo y necesitas descansar. –

Iba a abrir la boca dispuesta a protestar, pero me dio un seco beso en los labios, me deseó buenas noches… Y se giró en la cama dispuesto a dormir, ignorándome por completo.

¿Qué diablos estaba pasando? ¿Por qué me rechazaba de esa manera? ¿Acaso ya no me deseaba? ¿Es que las imágenes del vídeo le habían afectado de tal forma que no quería tener sexo conmigo? ¿Él? ¿El Edward Cullen que yo conocía?

Nuevas lágrimas acudieron a mis ojos, me giré y le di la espalda para evitar rogarle, preguntarle que por qué hacía eso, que qué era lo que estaba pasando… Pero en vez de eso preferí aguantarme las ganas de llorar, refrené lo mejor que pude mi tendencia natural a sentirme rechazada y me ovillé en el extremo de la cama, luchando contra la acuciante necesidad de desaparecer. Era demasiado, el video, el chantaje, sus dudas sobre mí, las drogas en el orfanato y un Edward adolescente que ya manifestaba su carácter e inteligencia…

Mañana sería otro día, pensé mientras me limpiaba disimuladamente una furtiva lágrima, y yo necesitaba estar en plena forma para afrontar todo lo que pudiese venir.

Poco a poco fui notando como me iba quedando dormida, agotada por todas las emociones del día. Estaba muy cansada, y el cansancio no era un buen consejero, no te mostraba las cosas con claridad.

A la mañana siguiente, me desperté sobresaltada y sola en la cama. Había tenido una noche inquieta, plagada de pesadillas inconexas que no conseguía recordar, pero que me habían dejado un mal sabor de boca y la intranquilidad a flor de piel. Me calmé al escuchar el rumor de la ducha. Pero mi tranquilidad no fue completa. La actitud de Edward había sido muy extraña la noche anterior, me tenía desconcertada el hecho de que estando excitado, no quisiese tener sexo. Negué con la cabeza. Esto tenía que pasar tarde o temprano… Estaba empezando a dejar de desearme, le traía demasiados problemas, demasiados para una pareja que llevaba tan poco tiempo juntos como nosotros.

Me levanté despacio de la cama y busqué el kimono de seda para cubrirme con él antes de sentarme a mirar mi reflejo en el espejo del tocador. No me apetecía exhibirme desnuda frente a Edward, no me sentía con la seguridad suficiente para hacerlo… No hasta que supiese exactamente lo que estaba pasando.

-Buenos días. ¿Te encuentras bien? – Me giré algo sobresaltada por su voz, estaba tan abstraída que no lo había visto llegar. Tenía una toalla alrededor de la cintura, el pelo mojado, recién afeitado y todo el torso perlado de diminutas gotas de agua. Jodidamente glorioso… Demasiado como para soportar la idea de que ese hombre ya no me desease. No pude evitar que las lágrimas acudiesen inoportunas como siempre.

-Sí… ¡No! ¿Ya no me deseas? – Edward abrió los ojos confuso, sorprendido por mis ojos llenos de lágrimas y la pregunta que le solté a bocajarro a modo de "buenos días" con voz insegura y débil.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué dices eso? – Frunció el entrecejo un segundo, hasta que se dio cuenta de por qué yo estaba así. – Ya comprendo, estás así porque no tuvimos sexo anoche. – Me limité a asentir llorosa, mordiéndome el labio y sin atreverme a mirarlo a los ojos. ¿Qué me estaba pasando?

-Oh… Mi niña preciosa y tonta. – Edward me levantó la cabeza por la barbilla para que lo mirase a los ojos, tenía una expresión extraña en la cara, entre divertida y conmovida, como la que se adopta ante un niño y sus pequeños dramas cotidianos.

-No lo hice porque ya sabes como me gusta follarte, pensé que te sentirías mal por todo lo que había pasado y no quise presionarte. – Su voz tenía una cadencia melodiosa y tranquilizadora y su otra mano me acariciaba el pelo junto a la cara y me miraba con esa intensidad en sus ojos. – Tienes que entender que cuando tenemos sexo me cuesta mucho controlarme y no dar rienda suelta a toda mi lujuria, a todo mi deseo por ti. – Con su pulgar acariciaba mi mejilla, mientras que su mano me sujetaba por la mandíbula. – Anoche te hubiese sometido más que nunca, hubiese empujado tus límites mucho más de lo que tú te encontrabas dispuesta a permitir o preparada para entregarme… Anoche yo no podía conformarme con hacerte el amor y tú no podías entregarte a mí como te hubiese exigido… Por eso no te toqué. –

Pensé deprisa, sorprendida por sus motivos una vez más, para actuar como lo hacía. Edward siempre me protegía, me cuidaba… Y quería todavía más de mí… Dijo que se controlaba para no dar rienda suelta a su lujuria… Enjugué mis ojos y respiré profundamente, no solo aliviada, sino profundamente halagada.

-Entonces… ¿Sigues deseándome? – Lo dijo la Bella suave y mimosa que tanto le gustaba y Edward sonrió de esa forma torcida y canalla, esa sonrisa que era mi favorita y que tenía la capacidad de empapar mis diminutas braguitas cada vez que la desplegaba, en el caso de llevarlas.

-Sabes que sí, pequeña golfa. – Edward me indicó que me levantase y me dio uno de esos besos que me dejó sin aliento, acariciándome la cara, hundiendo su lengua en mi boca, tomando posesión de lo que era suyo, sujetándome con una mano firmemente por el cuello, por el trasero con la otra, mientras que furiosas mariposas atacaban mi estómago y mi sexo comenzaba a hormiguear de deseo, humedeciéndome, con mis manos ávidas por recorrer su cuerpo aferrándose a los músculos de su mojada espalda. ¡Qué Dios me ayudase! Cada día deseaba y amaba más y más a ese hombre, que me demostraba con cada pequeño gesto, que merecía toda la entrega que fuese capaz de proporcionarle. Y más que quería de mí.

De repente su mano tiró violentamente del escote de mi kimono, descubriendo un pecho, abrí los ojos ante lo brusco de su gesto y pude ver el deseo brillando peligroso, oscureciendo sus ojos a la vez que su mano se cerraba de forma posesiva sobre mi pecho, apretándolo, acariciando el pezón con su pulgar para endurecerlo inmediatamente bajo su toque experto, mientras que sus ojos se clavaban en los míos. Jadeé lentamente sobre sus labios, dejándome arrastrar por las maravillosas sensaciones que me daba. Sabiéndome entre sus brazos, deseada, amada, protegida.

Siseé cuando sus dedos pellizcaron mi pezón expuesto, consiguiendo que mi vientre clamase por sentirlo dentro, contrayéndose de puro y acuciante deseo, mientras que notaba contra mi estómago su enorme erección, cubierta por solo una toalla.

Mi dominante había vuelto, y con energías renovadas.

-La pregunta es otra… ¿Cuánto me deseas tú a mí, Isabella? – Desató el ancho cinturón del kimono con un par de simples movimientos de sus dedos, descubriendo así toda la parte delantera de mi cuerpo desnudo, provocando que la delicada pieza de seda resbalase por mis hombros, hasta que se enrolló en mis antebrazos. Edward… Esa inseguridad latente siempre, voy a demostrarte cuanto te deseo, mi amor, mi vida, mi hombre…

-Si me permite demostrárselo, Señor. – No reconocí mi propia voz cargada de deseo, oscurecida y rasgada por mi propia necesidad de él, mientras que mis manos acariciaban su pecho con sugerentes caricias y todo mi cuerpo se pegaba al suyo, buscando fricción como una gata. Un fogonazo de lujuria hizo brillar sus ojos.

-De rodillas, con las piernas separadas. – Su tono dominante me estremeció deliciosamente de pies a cabeza, y me apresuré a obedecerlo, abriendo bien mis piernas para dejar mi sexo visible para él y manteniendo fija mi mirada en el prometedor bulto que sobresalía provocativamente de la toalla negra que lo envolvía.

-Compláceme con esta preciosa boca. – Se quitó la toalla para ofrecerme uno de los mejores espectáculos del mundo, le sonreí ligeramente mientras le lanzaba una mirada cargada de promesas a través de mis pestañas. Cerré mis manos alrededor de él, acariciándolo con movimientos lentos, maravillada de su tamaño y firmeza, de su dureza, de su suavidad… Entreabrí mis labios y los acerqué hacia la cabeza de su enorme e intimidante polla, para dejar un ligero beso en la suave piel, justo antes de lamer con avidez una gota de líquido preseminal. Edward apretó los dientes y la tensión en su mandíbula se hizo patente. Adoraba provocarlo de esa forma.

Enrosqué la lengua alrededor y comencé a acariciarlo con largas lamidas a la largo de toda su longitud, animada por los suaves y guturales gruñidos de placer y aprobación que salían de sus labios y por sus ojos ardiendo de lujuria. Lamí y besé llevándolo al límite de su paciencia, provocándolo sin terminar de darle lo que él necesitaba, hasta que su mano se cerró con fuerza sobre mi pelo y me dirigió hacia donde él quería, sujetando su base con una mano y mi cabello con la otra comenzó a entrar y salir de mi boca. Despacio al principio… Ganando más velocidad y fuerza con cada empuje.

Cerré los labios alrededor de él y succioné, ayudada por la lengua, con los dedos de mis manos crispados sobre sus muslos para evitar acariciarme a mí misma. Mi sexo latía de necesidad, con la anticipación corriendo veloz por todo mi cuerpo, volviéndome dolorosamente consciente de que mi centro clamaba por ser atendido. Mi sexo ardía, los pezones estaban contraídos y mi garganta cada vez se relajaba más, permitiéndole ir cada vez más profundamente. Descubrí los dientes y acaricié la sensible punta con ellos. Edward estaba gloriosamente sexy desde mi posición, su perfecto y bien tonificado torso, la tensión en los músculos de su cuello, los dientes cerrados, sus gruñidos y jadeos… Me sentía poderosa y lasciva, orgullosa de saber complacer a mi hombre que estaba disfrutando de todo el placer que le daba.

Edward intentó retirarse cuando su polla comenzó a vibrar y a tener pequeñas sacudidas, señal de que estaba muy cerca su liberación, pero en un gesto completamente inesperado por mi parte, intenté retenerlo aferrándome a sus nalgas. Eso fue determinante para que terminase de salir de mi boca con un decidido gesto. Lo miré implorante hacia arriba y me mordí el labio… Quería su semen, quería llevarlo hasta el final con mi boca.

-Permítame tener su semen en mi boca, Señor… – Dije con voz suave y empujada por una osadía desconocida en mí, quise llegar más lejos. – Me gustaría tragarlo… Seré buena. – La reacción de sus ojos no tuvo precio.

-¡Joder! ¡Maldita sea! – Su polla volvió a entrar en mi boca, pero esta vez sus dos manos me mantenían firmemente sujeta por el cabello, mientras que él embestía cada vez más fuerte y rápido. Eso me hizo sentir muy poderosa y lasciva, incendiándome más de lo que ya estaba.

- ¡Sí! – Exclamó de forma agónica. – ¡Ah…! Qué buena chica... – Su voz profunda y ronca por el placer tenía un matiz de aprobación.

-Así, nena… Muy bien… – Yo lo aceptaba con avidez, con facilidad, era algo innato en mí darle placer. Su polla vibró violentamente dentro de mi boca, todo su cuerpo se tensó con una última embestida, su agarre en mi pelo resultó casi doloroso y un profundo y gutural gemido masculino de placer rugió en su pecho cuando potentes, cálidos y espesos chorros de semen golpearon la parte trasera de mi garganta que tragué con verdadera sed. Ya más despacio y con Edward todavía recuperándose de su orgasmo, me dediqué a lamer hasta el último resto, adoraba su sabor, adoraba la sensación de tener la evidencia de su placer en mi boca.

Edward me observaba con esa dureza dominante que tanto me encendía y una mueca deliciosamente cruel y erótica en los labios, dejándome terminar. ¿Ves Cullen como no sólo te doy problemas? Lo miré y me mordí el labio, los notaba algo hinchados y adoloridos a causa de su reciente actividad. Moví mis caderas muy incómoda por la necesidad que se ensañaba con mi palpitante sexo y dejé escapar un pequeño jadeo.

Una sonrisa diabólica relampagueó en sus labios y sus fuertes manos se cerraron sobre mis hombros, levantándome del suelo de forma urgente y casi brusca, para besarme con hambre y desesperación, de forma apasionada, posesiva, enloquecedora… Sin darme cuenta me había llevado hasta la pared, aprisionándome contra ella, con una mano me sujetó por el cuello con la fuerza necesaria para mantenerme quieta, pero sin ejercer la más mínima presión que me hiciese sentir incómoda. El kimono se deslizó por mis brazos y cayó a nuestros pies.

-Eres mía. – Dejó mis labios para susurrar en mi oído antes de morderme de forma sugerente el lóbulo de la oreja.

-¡Sí...! – ¡Ay joder! Era mi turno y la cosa prometía ser intensa. Sus rodillas forzaron a mis piernas a separarse y sus dientes, labios y lengua no daban tregua a mi cuello. Sujetó mis manos contra la pared y su boca bajó hasta mis pechos, donde lamió y succionó mis pezones con fuerza, provocando jadeos de placer y pequeños gritos en mí, hasta que sus dientes mordieron uno de mis pezones y temí llegar a un orgasmo fulminante si volvía a morderme así. Estaba tan húmeda, tan preparada para recibirlo, tan excitada…

-Has sido una chica muy buena y complaciente. – Jadeó a escasos milímetros de mis labios, nuestras respiraciones entrecortadas y superficiales se mezclaban y mi pecho subía y bajaba con los pezones incendiados rozando contra su torso.

-Que va a tener una gran recompensa. – Su mano soltó mi muñeca y cubrió mi sexo, separando los pliegues con dedos expertos y cuando rozaron mi sobreexcitado clítoris, lo frotó furiosamente durante unos enloquecedores segundos que me acercaron peligrosamente al mayor de los abismos a una velocidad alarmante, hasta que se detuvieron de golpe. Gemí frustrada y abrí los ojos para ver su expresión de placer contenido. Jugaba con mi cuerpo, acercándome y alejándome del más intenso de los placeres, con maestría y dominación. Me perdí en sus ojos rendida, admirada y sobrecogida por la sensación de absoluta entrega. Era eso lo que había estado necesitando desde el día anterior. – Y yo voy a ser un hombre muy malo que va a hacerte gritar. – Introdujo dos dedos muy despacio dentro de mi necesitado vientre y los noté como me penetraban glorioso centímetro a glorioso centímetro. Sonrió de forma inmisericorde y lo supe, no sería suave conmigo.

De repente se arrodilló, colocó una de mis piernas sobre su hombro y su boca conquistó mi clítoris, mientras que sus dedos me castigaban por dentro, frotando de forma impetuosa ese mágico punto en la parte frontal de mi vagina. Me estremecí de puro placer contra la pared, arqueando mi espalada, hundiendo las manos en su pelo para mantenerlo pegado a mi sexo, tirando de él cuando las potentes sensaciones amenazaban con volverse insoportables. Sentía mi placer creciendo en mi vientre y extendiéndose por todo mi cuerpo, escalofríos recorriendo mi espalda, la vista borrosa… Hasta que sus dientes mordieron mi clítoris… Y estallé violentamente, gritando y mis piernas ya no me sostuvieron más, todo se desdibujó a mi alrededor y creo que estuve cerca de perder la conciencia de mí misma.

-Sujétate fuerte, esto será intenso. – Abrí los ojos todavía enajenada por mi arrasador orgasmo, cuando Edward se abrió paso dentro de mi sexo con una única y potente embestida, penetrándome hasta el fondo de mi vagina. Volví a gritar de placer mezclado con la sensación de protesta de mis músculos vaginales forzados a adecuarse a su tamaño rápidamente y apenas fui consciente de que me sujetaba por las piernas sobre sus antebrazos, mientras que yo me aferraba con desesperación a su cuello.

En esa indefensa postura me penetró una y otra vez, marcando un ritmo enloquecedor, con cada golpe de su cadera contra las mías, yo me elevaba y cuando volvía a caer, una nueva embestida volvía a elevarme.

-Más… ¡Ah…! Suave. – Imploré jadeante.

-No. – Rugió.

Estaba siendo salvaje y fuerte, necesitado, urgente, primario, me estaba reclamando, imponiéndose, demostrando su supremacía, sometiéndome, poseyéndome. Y me encantaba.

-Más… ¡Sí! ¡Sí! ¡Sí! Más… Señor… Más... –

De repente me tiró sobre la cama y continuó con sus enloquecedoras embestidas profundas, rápidas y potentes, jadeando sobre mí, con los ojos enloquecidos de placer. Arrasando con todo a su paso, volviéndome loca, obligándome a clavarle las uñas en sus hombros para no perder el contacto con la realidad. Cada vez era más desesperado, más necesitado, al igual que mí placer y deseo. Notaba mi orgasmo invadirme de nuevo, mis piernas comenzaron a tensarse, mi vientre convulsionó alrededor de él con fuerza, arrancándole una mueca de placer casi dolorosa que solo consiguió que arremetiese contra mí con más fuerza, con movimientos erráticos… No lo resistiría, todo era demasiado intenso, demasiado abrumador…

-¡Córrete! –

Cuando volvía a la realidad, lo vi todo al revés, apenas fui consciente de que mi cabeza colgaba por un extremo de la cama, supuse que era debido a que sus potentes embestidas nos fueron resbalando sobre las sábanas de seda, y que Edward jadeaba exhausto en el hueco de mi cuello, con todo su cuerpo presionándome contra la cama.

Jadeé feliz, tratando de volver a tener uso de todas mis facultades físicas y mentales y creo que incluso sonreí satisfecha y muy aliviada. Edward me deseaba todavía… Me amaba todavía… Levantó la cabeza y me miró con ojos brillantes y su expresión de hombre saciado y complacido, se acercó a mis labios y me besó despacio, casi con veneración, mientras que yo lo abrazaba con las pocas fuerzas que me quedaban, sintiéndome capaz de afrontar cualquier cosa si ese magnífico hombre permanecía a mi lado.

* * *

*Langley: Cuartel General de la CIA.

En esta ocasión no ha habido adelantos personalizados, si los mandaba, retrasaría la publicación del capi dos días más, así que decidí subirlo a Facebook y al blog para no tardar más. :)

Como siempre, miles de gracias a: sophia18, Naobi Chan, Linferma, whit cullen, lmabt, Verota, Belewyn, eclipsadamasen, fanny alamillo, Celia McCarty, Irga, Pacita Delitah Cullen, Anabella, calalis, mhae1982, keni-cullen, elena robsten, Nere73, Dreams Hunter, larosaderosas, Julscullenmasen, latuacantante8, Yuri, klaiva, V, Indira Cullen Clan Meyer, Bite Me Sr. Cullen, amanda, AlePattz, lauriss18, , Vany Pattinson, beakis, camela, jamk67, xikita, CindyLo, EllaesCM, tlebd, Ely Cullen M, Anónimo, Mentxu Masen Cullen, vickycn, Nanita de Pattinson, CindiLis, Pattinezza, miss little lady, amafle, Ginegine, SsiL, AleCullen, SalyLuna, Kalita Cullen, Paolastef, amanecercris, Inma, Anónimo, Elyta, Shaolyn, ludwika cullen, Solemalbec, lanenisita, Aryam Shields Masen, libertad, Deathxrevenge, MELI8114, katlyn cullen, fany cullenpattz, dioda, Adriu, mirgru, bellaliz, vivis, cremita, LauryR, brigitte, Ericastelo, saraes, Poemusician, yeraldin23, BiankisMasen, glen santos, Isita María, Anónimo, milca-coy, liduvina, macel333, zujeyane, Franci, Teffy Cullen Salvatore, Sandra32321, kdanielam, kaoriiPattinson, Colyflawer, Deysi Maria, moniita, Magda kaulitz, quelecortenlacabeza, Maxi Pau, Natasha Granger, stefanny93, Luz Cullen Chiba, diva90210, claudi17, CcyTig, Wilma Cullen, inexcs, yoya11, marivifc, Nikola Caracola, VictoriamarieHale, Caelius, Nani, Milhoja, Cullen Vigo, Lu537, roblove, yolabertay, ludgardita, .Cullen, Carmen Cullen-.i love fic, amyscullen, EmilioLT, DiAnA, yudi, Tata XOXO, paoemma, robsten-pattinson, majin soljam, naanaw91, elpilau, EleGL, Luchii, Elisita, aguslop, silves, ETERNOAMANECER, Marii Betti, lorenalove, alimago, Mar-Texas, aleshita-luvs-paramore, dracullen, Litzy, , LUNATIKACC, Sully Yamileth Martinez, fantwilight1, catagomez, pitita10cullen, cutita, Marianixcr, zoalesita, L'Amelie, MixelintheDark, kristell, Paz Douce, tolola, Danika20, andri88, Andy Pricolo, hinatapink, Yzza, ladydawn, anik11, Aspasie29, jamlvg, Anónimo, NuRySh, Thora Poison, niita94, karlita cullen, lilivett, evasanzdiaz, myssa Cullen, sayelutz, aurorabg, ANA, Laura Katherine, Dana, magymc, Tamynna, heewelss, Noelle xD, May, Nita, martha, Laura-cullen-swan, Ninna Cullen, injoa, Carigt05, Lau, COKICULLENESPAA, Effy, Karla Cullen, Mary Helen, rina, aridkell12, May Pineda, laura, Caludia15, arianna mansen, nadsart, darky1988, CaroBell, Babeth Cullen, Pekaspatty, Sweetdirtydraco, calimacullen, BelenRobsten, Sandy, Anónimo, efenfic, Fran Cullen Masen, Leona Guarani Cullswa Uzumyuga, bkatykaty, Lili-C, HQUIMAR, sarybella, ROXXI88, madaswan, Prucita, cahrlottewhitlock, Jessica Salvatore, viviPatCullen, fairy cullen, maryo, daniela25, Alejandra, Tanya Pattz Cullen, Bella Bere, tAUROAMOR, veroc, melcullenswan, y lucylucy.

Miles de gracias por vuestras palabras y por estar ahí, me siento muy afortunada. Mucho.

Los capítulos 1 y 2 ya están reeditados y el blog actualizado.


	47. Chapter 47

Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a SM y la historia es mía.

Muchas gracias a Claudia y Enichepi por el trabajo sucio, es decir, pulir, limpiar, sacar lo que sobra, señalar lo que falta… Y devolverme los capis llenos de colores y notas dentro. *Suspiro* Eso hace que esta historia quede por lo menos, decente.

Suelo hacer esto al final de cada capi, pero en esta ocasión lo haré al principio. El staff del Spilled Coffee On a Fic me ha hecho dos entrevistas, una escrita y otra grabada. Si alguien tiene curiosidad por saber algo más de la historia, puede pasarse por allí. Muchas gracias chicas, ha sido una experiencia maravillosa.

* * *

47.- Mentiras grabadas.

-¿Estás bien? – Susurró sobre mis labios su mantra de después del sexo.

-Sí… Estoy mejor que bien. Era justo lo que necesitaba… Gracias. – Le sonreí desde el fondo de mi corazón, con el alma peligrosamente hinchada en el pecho y mis manos enredadas en el desastre cobrizo de su pelo húmedo, gesto al que él correspondió con un juguetón gruñido.

-Ha sido un placer, créeme. – Acompañó sus palabras de una suave y perezosa embestida dentro de mi vientre, justo antes de salir de él y rodar hacia un costado, arrastrándome sobre su pecho. Apenas estaba acomodándome sobre él cuando todo su cuerpo se tensó súbitamente. – ¡Joder! – Dijo resoplando de forma frustrada. – Se nos hace tarde por su culpa, Srta. "Ya-no-me-deseas". Alistair llegará en media hora y no quiero retrasar la reunión. – De esa forma tan brusca se terminó nuestro conato de pereza post-coital. De esa forma y con un sonoro azote por su parte cuando dijo "Srta. Ya-no-me-deseas"…

Él saltó de la cama con su agilidad y elegancia características, logrando desaparecer con dos zancadas por la puerta del vestidor de camino al baño. Yo intenté imitarlo, pero sentía las piernas de gelatina y la cabeza algo mareada, así que entré en el baño con mucha menos elegancia que él, pero con una enorme sonrisa en los labios. Edward había limpiado los restos de nuestro asalto de su cuerpo y también sonreía muy pagado de sí mismo al ver lo inestable que me encontraba y mi inconfundible sonrisa.

-Date prisa, apenas tenemos tiempo. – Sólo pude asentir y sonreírle sobre mi hombro con ojos soñadores, mientras recogía mi pelo en un moño improvisado para evitar mojarlo. Así iría mucho más rápida. Cuando terminé mi veloz ducha me costó bastante trabajo desenredarme el pelo, estaba hecho un desastre, por lo que lo recogí en una cola alta, me puse las cremas, el maquillaje ligero y salí desnuda para ver que había elegido Edward para que vistiese ese día.

Al entrar en el enorme vestidor Edward estaba forcejeando con uno de los gemelos que cerraban los puños de su camisa. Parecía algo nervioso dentro de su habitual control y fruncía el ceño preocupado. Me acerqué despacio y puse mis dedos sobre los suyos, él retiró su mano y me permitió cerrar el gemelo por él, mientras me atravesaba con una mirada intensa con ese inquietante matiz azul que el enfado le daba.

¡Joder…! Supe inmediatamente el porqué de su repentino cambio de humor: La reunión con el equipo de seguridad. Mi estómago se contrajo de forma dolorosa y no pude evitar que una pequeña mueca de preocupación crispase mi rostro. Ese hombre y el extraño poder que ejercía sobre mí, tenían la capacidad de hacerme olvidar incluso mi nombre ¿Cómo pude estar tan tranquila? Inmediatamente Edward me levantó la barbilla con dos dedos y suspiró profundamente mientras miraba en mis ojos con la expresión severa que tanto me afectaba. Me conocía muy bien, y sabía que también estaba preocupada por la reunión.

-No te preocupes por nada. Toda va a salir bien. – Asentí atrapando mi labio entre los dientes y no pude retener un suspiro tembloroso. – ¡Mírame…! – Alcé la mirada para volver a bajarla inmediatamente, avergonzada de mí misma, tuve que morderme la lengua para no decirle… ¡Qué no quería ir, maldita sea! Que yo me quedaría en la habitación, o en mi estudio mientras él se encargaba de hablar con el equipo de seguridad. Que me avisase cuando toda esta pesadilla hubiese pasado… Estaba segura de que si se lo pedía, él me permitiría escabullirme de esta desagradable situación, lo resolvería todo por mí… Tuve ganas de llorar por lo miserablemente cobarde que me sentía en ese momento.

-Isabella… ¡Mírame! No lo repetiré. – Cuando usaba ese tono imperativo y demandante que no admitía réplica, mis miedos y preocupaciones pasaban inmediatamente a un segundo plano para concentrarme en él por completo, sin olvidar que o lo obedecías inmediatamente, o un castigo se acercaba por el horizonte. – ¿Confías en mí? – Asentí con vehemencia. – Yo confío en ti y sé que no me defraudarás. Créeme que no te involucraría en esta reunión si tu presencia no fuese absolutamente necesaria. – Acarició mi mejilla con un gesto lleno de cariño y una emoción muy especial en los ojos que me llegó al alma. – Y sé que lo harás muy bien nena, que harás que me sienta orgulloso de ti. – Sus palabras me reconfortaron mucho más de lo que jamás hubiese creído y sirvieron para hacerme sentir más valiente. Edward sabía perfectamente lo que hacía, apelaba directamente a mi necesidad de complacerlo, a mi firme voluntad de comportarme a su altura, de no decepcionarlo por nada del mundo para infundirme el valor necesario…

-Haré todo lo que pueda. – Afirmé con una voz suave y pero que no ocultaba el latente temor que todavía sentía y Edward supo captarlo por la forma en que suspiró.

-Buena chica… Lo harás muy bien. – Se inclinó para dejar un suave beso sobre mis labios entreabiertos y anhelantes. – Ahora vístete y no te preocupes por nada. – Asentí y me dispuse a obedecerlo, tratando de localizar con un rápido vistazo, la ropa que había escogido para mí. Me sorprendió que fuese un jersey muy fino, de un tono rosa empolvado muy delicado y femenino, que se ajustaba a cada una de mis curvas como si se tratase de una segunda piel y una falda de gasa plisada marrón tabaco, por debajo de la rodilla. No parecía un atuendo muy adecuado para el clima tan frío que comenzaba a hacer. Por primera vez desde que estábamos juntos lo miré algo confundida por la ropa que había escogido.

-Hoy permanecerás en casa. – Dijo mientras se ponía su chaqueta de un impecable corte y color negro como la noche, sobre la camisa blanca, utilizando ese tono imperativo con la voz bien modulada y profunda que tanto me encendía. – Durante la reunión puedes llevar ropa interior, pero cuando termine y te quedes sola, te la quitarás inmediatamente. Yo regresaré a la hora de almorzar, tengo una reunión y un par de asuntos que tratar de forma urgente, y lo que tengas que resolver del trabajo, puedes hacerlo desde aquí. – No me atreví a responderle más que con una ligera inclinación de cabeza, había entrado en "modo Puto Amo" y contradecirle en ese estado resultaba potencialmente peligroso para mi trasero, por no mencionar la presión que estábamos soportando debido a todo el tema del chantaje y la reunión que teníamos en pocos minutos…

¡Joder! Me estaba sintiendo enferma… Entrelacé mis dedos a mi espalda para que no fuese tan evidente que habían comenzado a temblar ligeramente y esperé junto a la ropa a que él terminase de dar instrucciones.

-Te espero abajo, no tardes. – Le esbocé una tímida sonrisa como toda respuesta antes de que me correspondiese y se girase para salir, no podía encontrar mi voz en ese instante, y me puse en marcha para ignorar las náuseas que estaba comenzando a sentir.

Busqué un discreto conjunto de ropa interior de encaje de _Kiki de Montparnasse_ en tono piel, sin medias, me colé el jersey y la falda de _Cloé, _y localicé los zapatos que estaban adelantados, se trataba de unos _Manolos_ con tacón de doce centímetros, en el mismo tono rosa que el jersey, que se sujetaban con una fina correa al tobillo.

Cuando estuve lista, tomé el colgante de la llave y en esa ocasión en vez de ponerlo alrededor de mi cadera, lo llevaría al cuello, estaba segura de que a Edward le complacería vérmelo así. Me eché un último vistazo y salí con paso decidido de nuestra habitación, maravillada por la elegancia con la que la falda ondeaba al bajar las escaleras, mientras que a mí me consumían los nervios y la inseguridad, tratando de cerrar la correa del reloj.

Como solía hacer cada mañana antes de entrar en el comedor, me pasé primero por la cocina y antes de poder saludar a Emily, el olor del café que tanto me gustaba me golpeó con tal fuerza que me revolvió el estómago. Oh… Joder… Mejor no me arriesgaba…

-Buenos días Srta. Swan. Enseguida le preparo su café y el desayuno. – Disimulé un estremecimiento, con sólo pensar en comer algo tuve ganas de vomitar de nuevo.

-Buenos días Emily. No te molestes, hoy no me apetece café ni huevos. ¿Sería posible un zumo de frutas?

-Por supuesto Srta. Swan. ¿Naranjas, fresas, arándanos y plátano?

-Eso sería perfecto. Muchas gracias.

-¿Sigues sintiéndote mal? – La voz de Edward me sorprendió y pegué un pequeño salto del susto, llevándome las manos al pecho. Estaba en la puerta con una taza de café en la mano y esa mirada tan intensa que yo juraba que podía ver a través de mí… y parecía algo suspicaz. Emily me dio en silencio un gran vaso de zumo y desapareció discretamente de la cocina con una inclinación de cabeza.

-Me has asustado… Estoy muy inquieta por la reunión, eso es todo. Pensé que la cafeína no era lo mejor que podía tomar. – Le lancé una desconfiada mirada de soslayo al vaso… ¡Joder! Había zumo suficiente como para dos personas, pero me lo llevé a los labios para reforzar mis palabras y tranquilizar a Edward, que se limitó a asentir en silencio mientras yo le daba un gran sorbo al zumo. Estaba realmente sabroso y parecía que me estaba sentando bien. Le sonreí sobre el vaso y avancé un par de pasos hasta aproximarme a los grandes ventanales, hacía un día frío y lluvioso fuera.

-¿Cuándo es tu período? – Me atraganté ligeramente con el zumo y tosí para aclarar la garganta, girándome para ver como avanzaba dos pasos en mi dirección y volvía a dar su sorbo a su café sin apartar esos ojos hipnóticos de los míos.

-Ehmm… Lo estoy esperando en estos días. – De repente me sentí aún más inquieta sin saber por qué. – El lunes terminé los anticonceptivos y se supone que baja en los siguientes siete días de terminar. – Edward asintió ligeramente con la cabeza.

-¿Entonces antes del domingo? – Volví a dar un gran sorbo del zumo, de repente mi garganta estaba seca.

-Eso es. – Un silencio tenso se estableció entre nosotros. Edward me miraba atentamente sobre el filo de su taza mientras daba grandes sorbos a su café, observando como yo hacía lo mismo, pero más pequeños, con el zumo de frutas. ¡Dios…! Ese hombre sí que sabía como mirar intensamente…

-Me gusta que te hayas puesto el colgante al cuello... Pero sospecho que lo que te ha decidido es saber que no saldrás de casa. – En ese momento toda la tensión del ambiente desapareció como por arte de magia, se volvió más ligero y todo gracias al tono casi juguetón que teñía sus palabras, le sonreí de forma seductora y solté el vaso en la encimera para colgarme de su cuello en un abrazo impulsivo que fue inmediatamente correspondido por él alrededor de mi cintura.

-Me lo he puesto pensando en complacerte, ni siquiera había pensado en que no tendría que salir de casa. Pero es posible que me conozcas tan bien que incluso sepas como funciona mi subconsciente. – Sus manos se cerraron de forma posesiva sobre mi cuerpo y esa maravillosa sonrisa torcida que me dejaba sin aliento apareció en su cara y hubiese jurado que iluminó el lluvioso día en el exterior.

-Mi pequeña golfa… Tú sí que me conoces bien. – Entreabrí los labios como una muda invitación y él saboreó ese instante de anticipación con los ojos entrecerrados justo antes de inclinar su cabeza y besarme despacio. Sus labios eran suaves y cálidos, el sabor de su boca embriagador y adictivo, el café que antes no me apetecía, en su boca sabía divino, su lengua experta acariciando la mía sin prisas, marcando el ritmo de un beso lento y enloquecedor, de esos que te besan los labios, el alma y el corazón. Sus manos se deslizaban por la curva de mis nalgas reconociendo su geografía, acariciando, mientras que las mías volaban despacio por su duro pecho, sobre la inmaculada camisa blanca, bajo las solapas de la chaqueta. Un beso profundo que poco a poco se fue convirtiendo en otros más cortos y ligeros.

-¿Has terminado? – Una de sus manos me apretó una nalga a modo de juguetona advertencia. Abrí despacio los ojos y me esforcé en aterrizar.

-Sí. – Conseguí susurrar sin estar segura de si era cierto, ni de a qué se refería, si al zumo tamaño familiar de Emily o al beso en el que estaba perdida… Pero eso parecía ser lo más apropiado para contestar.

-Bien, todo el equipo nos espera en mi estudio. – Me estremecí sin poder evitarlo ante la perspectiva de la reunión, gesto que no pasó inadvertido para Edward que me tomó la mano entre la suya, la puso sobre su pecho, justo sobre su corazón para que yo pudiese sentir su cadencia rítmica y acompasada, alcé los ojos para buscar los suyos y pude ver tal seguridad, tanta confianza y… amor en ellos que me hicieron sentir realmente afortunada de estar en los brazos de ese hombre, de pertenecerle en cuerpo y alma. Sería capaz de cualquier cosa por él. Edward suspiró despacio y me acarició muy suavemente el pómulo antes de continuar hablando.

-¿Estás lista? – No. Sólo pude asentir procurando dominar una nueva oleada de angustia. – Sé que no lo estás Isabella, pero debes hacer lo posible por estarlo. Todo esto terminará pronto, te lo prometo. – Con una pequeña sonrisa, apretó mi mano de forma reconfortante y me condujo hasta el estudio.

Antes de entrar volvió a detenerse y sujetó mi cara con ambas manos.

-No te dejes intimidar por Alistair. – Comenzó a decir en un tono más bajo de lo normal debido a la proximidad. – Él sólo hace su trabajo y es un bastardo bastante duro, despiadado en ocasiones… Por eso trabaja para mí, así que no olvides que está a tu servicio también. – Asentí rápidamente y Edward nos enfrentó a la puerta, inspiré y espiré varias veces, exactamente igual que cuando estaba a punto de salir a bailar y entramos sin más ceremonias.

En el estudio estaban sentados enfrente de la mesa la Sra. Marshall, a su lado un joven con una insólita cresta en el pelo. Digo insólita en esa casa, bajo el techo del estricto Sr. Cullen, y al otro lado de M, un hombre mayor, delgado y elegante que supuse se trataba del famoso abogado. Call permanecía de pie, con las manos cruzadas en actitud profesional cerca de una de las paredes.

-Isabella, permíteme presentarte a Alistair Fergusson, el socio mayoritario del bufete de abogados que se encarga de mis asuntos legales y un amigo. – A la descripción de Alistair debo añadir que me sorprendió que a pesar de su edad, era un hombre extremadamente atractivo, pelo cano impecablemente peinado, traje caro, reloj carísimo… Pero todos llevábamos relojes carísimos en esa habitación, incluso el joven de la cresta, por lo que pude observar en un primer vistazo.

-Encantado de conocerla Srta. Swan. – No hizo el más mínimo amago de extender la mano para saludarme, muy al contrario, permaneció ajustándose los puños de su camisa, por lo que permanecí con la mía entrelazada en la de Edward.

-Es un placer Sr. Fergusson. – Algo en su actitud me indicaba claramente que yo no terminaba de gustarle, quizás desconfiase de mí… En cualquier caso se trataba de un hombre al que le gustaba mantener las distancias con todo el mundo, excepto con Edward a quién dio un cariñoso apretón de manos y una sonrisa de franca camaradería.

A Edward no le pasó inadvertido la forma en la que Alistair y yo nos habíamos presentado, pero no dijo nada, me condujo hasta detrás de su mesa y me indicó que me sentase en un pequeño sillón de despacho junto al suyo. Vaya… estaba en su mismo lado de la mesa… Junto a él. Eso me gustó mucho más de lo que pude analizar en ese momento.

-Y este es Seth, nuestro pequeño genio informático. – Vaya… El de la cresta se lama Seth… Y es un joven sonriente y parece alegre.

-Encantado de conocerte Bella. No esperaba menos de la "chica del Gran Jefe". – Edward le lanzó una mirada severa que le cambió la cara en cuestión de décimas de segundo y a mí me cayó simpatiquísimo sólo por ese detalle.

-Seth… – Edward comenzó a reñirle por su supuesta falta de respeto, pero yo no podía permitir eso, me caía bien el chico.

-Igualmente Seth, es una alegría que alguien me llame por mi nombre en esta casa. – En esa ocasión la que se ganó una mirada de Edward fui yo, pero la mía fue de soslayo y mucho menos intimidante que la del pobre Seth que pareció más aliviado por mi intervención. Juraría que a M le brillaban los ojos divertidos.

Nos sentamos cada uno en nuestro lugar y pude detenerme a observar con más atención al chico: era un muchacho joven como cualquier otro, vestido como solían hacerlo todos los de su edad, zapatos de deporte viejos, vaqueros gastados y rotos por el uso y una camiseta de manga larga de los _Sex Pistols_, la de _Anarchy in the Uk_ a la que Alistair miraba y resoplaba. El pelo negro y brillante por el gel que lo sostenía en la cresta y varios piercings en los labios y la nariz lo completaban.

Todo un contraste con Alistair y M, incluso con Edward y yo… Parecía un ave exótica en medio del "_Lago de los Cisnes_". Sonreí sin poder evitarlo.

-Isabella, tanto Alistair como Seth están al corriente de todo, así que no temas hablar con confianza. – Un vuelco en el estómago me devolvió la conciencia de la gravedad del asunto que nos había reunido aquella fría y lluviosa mañana. – Marshall… Empecemos cuanto antes. – M asintió y tomó las riendas de la reunión.

-Bien, este es un breve informe sobre nuestros últimos movimientos para localizar, bloquear y eliminar cualquier vestigio de ese video en la red. El informe completo con todos los detalles está en poder de Sr. Cullen, por si fuese de alguna utilidad para el Sr. Fergusson y su equipo. – Nos pasó a cada uno un pequeño dossier encuadernado que todos ojeamos menos Edward, que seguramente lo sabía de memoria. – Seth… –

-Sí, hola a todo el mundo. ¡Bien! Lo primero que hicimos fue localizar el servidor donde se alojaba el video en cuestión. Eso fue bastante sencillo porque ya teníamos la dirección. Lo segundo fue... –

-¿La operación se hizo desde el servidor del Sr. Cullen? – Alistair interrumpió sin ningún tipo de ceremonia y a Seth no pareció gustarle demasiado, pareció ofendido.

-¡Por supuesto que no! ¿Por quién me toma? Ninguna de las operaciones de ese tipo se realizan desde este servidor, siempre se puentean. – Quizás fuesen cosas mías y me estaba volviendo un poco paranoica, pero juraría que la tensión que desprendían Seth y Alistair, no era nueva.

-¿Puedo preguntar desde que servidor se ha realizado la operación?

-Puede hacerlo, pero le aseguro que es mucho más feliz viviendo en la ignorancia. – Era evidente que no se trataba de imaginaciones mías, la hostilidad que se tenían era evidente.

-Continúa Seth. – La intervención de Edward y su imperceptible sonrisa terminó de confirmarme que entre esos dos había una historia… Y un nuevo objetivo para mi curiosidad.

-Sí, Sr. Cullen… Como iba diciendo, se estableció un puente desde el servidor de esta casa de forma que nunca podrán relacionarnos con el ataque al servidor que alojaba el video. El paso siguiente fue marcar las escenas de la grabación en la que aparece la imagen de Bel… De la Srta. Swan con un código de alarma, a continuación infectamos el último videoclip de una artista muy conocida, de tal forma que cada ordenador desde el que se ha visto ese videoclip, ha quedado infectado con un pequeño virus que no es dañino para el sistema que lo aloja, pasa completamente desapercibido, y es indetectable, pero convierte a cada ordenador en una célula durmiente, una especie de zombi que cuando recibe la orden concreta, en este caso es la reproducción, descarga o visualización de la grabación de la Srta. Swan, lanzando miles de ataques de denegación de servicio, conocido como _DDoS_, que colapsó el servidor de videos privados que alojaba el video de Bel… de la Srta. Swan. Ese colapso fue aprovechado por este angelito que les habla, para borrar todo rastro de la grabación que nos preocupaba, incluyendo cualquier ordenador en el que pudiese estar como descarga. – Cuando ese pequeño genio con la camiseta de los _Sex Pistols_ terminó su perorata, yo no había entendido ni media palabra de todo lo que había dicho… Y Alistair no parecía encontrarse en una situación mucho mejor que la mía.

-¿Te importaría ser algo más concreto, Seth? – Edward luchaba por reprimir una sonrisa que amenazaba con curvarle la comisura de los labios, mientras fingía que revisaba el dossier.

-Naturalmente… Las escenas de la grabación del chantaje han sido marcadas, hemos difundido de forma masiva un virus que está programado para detectar cualquier movimiento de esa grabación, y cuando eso suceda de nuevo, volverán a lanzar un ataque en masa a los servidores que alojen el video y colapsarán. –

-¿Qué significa que volverán? – Alistair no se molestaba en disimular su incomodidad, que estaba empezando a afectarme a mí también.

-Significa exactamente eso, que volverán a hacerlo si esa grabación vuelve a tener cualquier tipo de actividad en la red. Ya provocamos su ataque a las tres cuarenta y ocho de esta madrugada y fue todo un éxito. – M se adelantó a Seth, al parecer las formas de Alistair tampoco eran de su agrado y me conmovió la forma en la que lo defendió al incluirlo en el plural protector en el que habló.

-¿Y eso será suficiente…? ¿De esa forma se garantizará que el tal James no vuelva a subir la grabación a cualquier otro servidor? – Alistair pareció captar el mensaje y empleó un tono mucho más moderado al dirigirse a M, pero esta le dirigió una mirada a Seth indicándole que continuase él. Esa mujer me gustaba cada vez más, protegía a los suyos y no les restaba protagonismo.

-Exactamente, por eso insertamos el código de alarma. Lo más probable es que la grabación original fuese filmada en VHS y después pasada a DVD, lo sé por la calidad. Antes de eliminarlo, inserté en cada escena en la que aparece la Sra. Swan, un código concreto, nuestro pequeño ejército de ordenadores zombis permanecerán durmientes hasta que uno de ellos lo detecte y emita la alarma de que alguna de esas escenas se aloja en cualquier servidor, entonces lo localizarán y volverán a lanzar el ataque de denegación de servicio en masa. – Alistair se limitó a asentir, mientras que yo estaba alucinando con el poder que tenía Edward y las personas tan capacitadas y profesionales que trabajaban para él. Había conseguido reunir un gran equipo.

-¿Tenemos una estimación de cuantos ordenadores contamos como células durmientes? – Hubo un silencio por parte de Seth, acompañado por una sonrisa llena de malicia cómplice. Se rascó en cuello, miró a M y ésta pareció darle permiso para responder con un simple parpadeo.

-Tantos como hayan visto a Judas. – El abogado se revolvió incómodo en su sillón y resopló frustrado.

-No tengo la más remota idea de lo que está hablando Seth, pero espero que sea algo muy difundido. –

-No le quepa la menor duda, Sr. Fergusson, en mi equipo no hacemos las cosas a medias. – M mantenía la cabeza erguida, en actitud orgullosa y también luchaba por no sonreír. Alistair suspiró vencido al comprobar la absoluta determinación de M por defender a Seth.

-¿Ese virus de alerta funciona para todos los ordenadores?

-Ajá, la persona que lo intente subir a la red desde cualquier ordenador, será inmediatamente identificado por su dirección IP y en cuanto se vuelva a conectar a internet, le fundiremos el equipo desde aquí. – Seth se lo estaba pasando en grande, le lancé una mirada furtiva a Edward, que permanecía atento al cruce de información, voluntades y algo más que se desarrollaba al otro lado de la mesa.

-¿Le "fundiremos"? – Alistair volvía a sentirse nervioso por alguna razón que se me escapaba.

-Así es, el tal James perderá toda la información que guarda en sus dos ordenadores en el mismo momento en que se realice el pago de la extorsión. No antes. – M volvió a responder en lugar de Seth, pero en esa ocasión se refería directamente a Edward, que se limitó a asentir visiblemente satisfecho.

-¿Alguna duda más sobre cómo se ha eliminado el video de la red…? – Nadie dijo nada, y yo más o menos tenía una idea aproximada. – ¿No? Bien, Isabella, Alistair está al corriente de todos los hechos, pero necesita hacerte algunas preguntas… También está aquí para responder sobre cuestiones legales que puedas tener. – ¡Ay, joder! Ya llegamos a la parte que más temía. Asentí nerviosa y tragué en seco, esforzándome por mantener una expresión valiente, aunque por dentro sólo quisiese refugiarme en el regazo de Edward. – Seth, eso es todo, muchas gracias… Adelante Alistair. – Seth se despidió con un leve saludo y desapareció por la puerta oculta en la pared del estudio sin añadir ni una sola palabra más. Suspiré y Edward dio un ligero y cariñoso apretón sobre mi muslo que consiguió tranquilizarme un poco.

-Srta. Swan… ¿Ha ocultado u omitido de forma intencionada algún detalle que debamos saber? – ¡Mierda! Sentí el pánico correr salvaje por mi cuerpo hasta entumecerme los dedos de las manos. ¿Acaso iba a interrogarme? Miré a Edward alarmada pero él mantenía una expresión deliberadamente neutra y me miraba con esa intensidad tan desconcertante mientras esperaba a que respondiese. _"No te dejes intimidar por Alistair… Él sólo hace su trabajo y es un bastardo bastante duro, despiadado en ocasiones… Por eso trabaja para mí, así que no olvides que está a tu servicio también." _Era cierto, me había prevenido de que esta situación podía ser así… Y yo no tenía nada que ocultar, ni motivos para sentirme atacada. _Recuerda Bella… Edward lo ha puesto a tu servicio…_

-No, no he ocultado nada de forma intencionada, Sr. Fergusson, le he contado a Edward todo lo que sucedió. Al menos todo lo que yo recuerdo. – Edward bajó ligeramente los ojos y me miró de reojo, satisfecho con mi respuesta y la forma firme en que mi voz sonó.

-Eso nos deja poco margen de maniobra en el caso de denuncia, Edward. – Por algún motivo Edward pareció contrariado por la frase de su abogado.

-Soy perfectamente consciente de ese detalle, Alistair, gracias. – Joooder… Yo me estaba perdiendo algo importante de todo este asunto.

-No estoy segura de comprenderlo bien… Es decir… ¿Podríamos denunciarlo? – Esa era una posibilidad que Rose siempre había defendido, pero que yo nunca me había parado a considerar seriamente. Y toda esta conversación era bastante seria.

-¿Acudió al médico en las horas posteriores al hecho que nos ocupa? – Ese cabrón despiadado no me respondió, en vez de eso continuó con su interrogatorio.

-No… No acudí al médico… No lo consideré necesario… y no había forma de que mi padre no se hubiese enterado si llego a acudir al hospital. – En ese momento Edward me lanzó una mirada llena de alarma y comprendí lo que había dicho. – Pero insisto en que no era necesario que fuese a ver a un médico. – Me apresuré a aclarar y Edward exhaló despacio y frunció los labios. ¡Mierda! Tenía que ser más cuidadosa con lo que decía, Edward había estado a punto de volverse loco ante la idea de que aquella noche yo me encontrase en una situación que requiriese atención médica.

-Eso termina de confirmar nuestra teoría, Edward. – La única respuesta por parte de mi hombre fue un tenso resoplido, que no hizo más que confirmarme que mi caso había sido largamente discutido por Edward y su abogado, adelantándose a todo el mundo, como siempre hacía.

-Edward… No entiendo nada… ¿Qué está pasando? ¿De qué teoría habla? – La mirada de Edward era de preocupación, pero me dio la impresión de que todo iba saliendo según lo previsto por la seguridad que emanaba.

-Alistair, explícale a Isabella de que estamos hablando. – ¡Gracias! Por fin le había dicho que no ignorase mis preguntas.

-Es sencillo Srta. Swan, hablamos de posibles estrategias ante los tribunales. Podemos presentar el caso ante un tribunal por extorsión e intento de agresión sexual, pero no es probable que ganemos el caso de intento de agresión y no podemos plantear el caso de extorsión sin presentar el video como prueba. – Se me cayó el alma a los pies, estábamos ante una encerrona. – Como puede comprobar nos encontramos en un callejón sin salida. O al menos con una salida que no es lo más adecuado para sus intereses y los del Sr. Cullen. – Asentí triste y desolada, no me había parado a pensar detenidamente en las posibles repercusiones que todo este asunto del chantaje podría tener para la imagen pública de Edward. Siempre me había preocupado de las repercusiones para nosotros a nivel de pareja. Una cosa eran rumores y opiniones… Pero si una grabación de contenido sexual de su pareja salía a la luz pública… Los resultados perjudiciales para los intereses de Edward podrían ser incalculables… Las palabras de Plutarco acudieron a mi cabeza: _"La mujer del César no sólo debe ser honesta, sino parecerlo"._ Era la mayor hipocresía del mundo, pero así eran las cosas desde siempre.

-Isabella, debes saber que si lo denunciamos por cualquiera de estas dos causas, será inevitable el escándalo público. – Edward habló despacio, con calma, lo miré con culpabilidad, en ese momento hubiese dado cualquier cosa porque no tuviésemos que pasar por todo esto. – Pero es tu decisión, si decides denunciarlo y plantear el caso ante la corte penal, pondré un pequeño ejército legal al servicio de tu causa y te apoyaré sin fisuras. – Y sin embargo Edward no estaba pensando en sí mismo, ni en las posibles repercusiones para sus negocios e imagen pública… Esa era otra muestra más del corazón y la generosidad que se escondían bajo ese hombre duro y exigente.

-¿Tan pocas posibilidades hay de encerrarlo por intento de agresión sexual? – Apenas conseguí que saliese un hilo de voz cuando le pregunté a Alistair sin apartar mis ojos de los de Edward.

-Srta. Swan… Si bien el caso no ha prescrito aún según las leyes del estado, no contamos con ningún informe médico ni policial que avale el intento de agresión, a pesar de ser su padre el jefe de policía… Y según sus propias palabras, usted fue libre y voluntariamente a su casa, sabiendo que sus padres no se encontraban, además era su pareja en el instituto, consumió alcohol sin tener la edad legal para poder hacerlo… Y cuando las cosas llegaron demasiado lejos, se marchó sin que él tratase de retenerla ni la coaccionase de ninguna forma. – El peso de mis actos, de mis decisiones erróneas me pareció en ese momento más insoportable que nunca. – Aparentemente todo parece un lamentable malentendido entre adolescentes. Penalmente no tenemos un caso sólido de intento de agresión sexual… Pero si el Sr. Cullen desea llevar a dicho individuo ante un juez, seguramente podríamos obtener una condena. – En ese momento se produjo un intercambio de miradas entre Edward y su abogado cargado de significado. Sospeché inmediatamente que Edward tenía guardado un as en la manga, no sé porqué, pero podría jurarlo.

-¿Isabella? – La pregunta de Edward, la forma suave pero firme en la que pronunció mi nombre entre interrogantes me resultó extraña. Estaba dejando la decisión en mis manos justo cuando más me hubiese gustado que decidiese por mí. Pero no… Tenía razón, era una decisión que tenía que tomar por mí misma, pensando en toda la gente que se vería afectada por ella.

Sería un disgusto enorme para mi madre que se culparía por no haber estado junto a mí cuando eso sucedió, una decepción y un fracaso para mi padre que se cuestionaría todo el buen trabajo que hizo al cuidarme y educarme… y como jefe de policía que no pudo evitar que su hija pasase por eso… Ni siquiera sospechó nada cuando todo sucedió. Y estaba el escándalo para Edward y mi vida cuestionada de forma pública ante un tribunal, porque si las preguntas de Alistair me habían resultado duras… Las del abogado defensor de James serían despiadadas. Y no teníamos un caso sólido…

¿Cómo era posible que ese despojo humano nos hubiese puesto contra las cuerdas de esa manera? ¿Era premeditado o simple casualidad? Me resistía a pensar que fuese tan inteligente como para tenerlo todo premeditado, lo más probable es que fuese un golpe de suerte, que las cosas estuviesen saliéndole bien por casualidad.

En cualquier caso la decisión ya estaba tomada. La tomé cuando decidí ocultárselo a todo el mundo menos a Alice. Era lo mejor para todas las personas a las que amaba y que me amaban. Quería… No, _tenía_ que proteger a mis seres queridos.

-No… No quiero denunciarlo. Me mantendré firme en la decisión que tomé en su momento, me sigue pareciendo la más acertada para la tranquilidad de todo el mundo. – Miré a Edward sin saber qué sentimiento era más poderoso en ese momento, si el de culpabilidad, el de vergüenza, o la convicción de que estaba tomando la decisión más acertada. Incluyéndome a mí misma. Edward se limitó a estudiar mis ojos detenidamente, hasta que asintió de forma grave y seria.

-En ese caso, Edward, mi consejo es que aceptes pagar ese chantaje. – Luché contra el impulso de llorar, no había recordado ese pequeño detalle, sólo pensé en evitar el escándalo y el dolor. Agaché la cabeza y me miré las manos crispadas sobre mi regazo. – Acepta pagarle una suma intermedia, no demasiado escasa para que se vea tentado de intentar sacar más dinero de otra forma, ni demasiado generosa como para que se vuelva avaricioso. Pero como tu abogado y amigo, debo advertirte algo que probablemente ya sepas, y es que existen muchas posibilidades de que vuelva a intentar extorsionar de nuevo a la Srta. Swan debido al formato del video y la rapidez con la que obtendrá el dinero. – Luché con todas mis fuerzas contra las lágrimas que amenazaban con derramarse de mis ojos, pestañeando furiosamente. Y por supuesto, eso no pasó desapercibido para Edward que me tomó de la mano, calmando así mis dedos nerviosos.

-Gracias por la advertencia Alistair, soy perfectamente consciente de que ese individuo puede tener cientos de copias... – De repente la confianza y seguridad que me transmitía su mano entre las mías, fue más que suficiente para devolverme algo de aplomo a pesar de sus inquietantes palabras. – Pero necesitamos conocer el contenido exacto de ese video. Es una cuestión de tranquilidad, y no hay precio para la tranquilidad de Isabella… Y la mía propia. – Miré su perfil poderoso y orgulloso con el pecho a punto de estallar de puro amor. Allí estábamos los dos, sentados uno junto al otro, con las manos unidas, tomando decisiones pensando únicamente en el bien de la persona a quién amábamos.

-Opino lo mismo. Es de vital importancia conocer el contenido de esa grabación, y su potencial contra la seguridad e intereses de la Srta. Swan y el Sr. Cullen. – Era la primera vez que la siempre discreta figura de M intervenía en la conversación desde que Seth se marchó.

Volvía a tener la inquietante sensación de que no estaban hablando de todo en mi presencia…

-Es la hora de la llamada. Isabella… – Pero olvidé rápidamente esa línea de pensamiento porque tenía otras cosas más urgentes de las que preocuparme, tenía que hablar con ese indeseable para aceptar pagarle. Mis manos temblaron sin control y la fuerte y elegante mano de Edward sujetó ambas a la vez.

-Escúchame atentamente, no tienes motivos para estar nerviosa o intranquila, todo saldrá bien. La conversación será grabada y nosotros estaremos escuchándola, así que no te enfrentarás sola a esto, yo te iré dando indicaciones en el caso que las necesites… Pero estoy absolutamente seguro de que lo harás muy bien. – Todo lo demás desapareció a mi alrededor, ya no estaban allí Alistair, M, ni Call… Sólo nosotros dos, sus ojos y sus manos en las más. Asentí nerviosa, suspirando de forma entrecortada. Lo haría, tenía que hacerlo y terminar con esto de una maldita vez.

-Pero… Pero no sé ni por donde empezar… No sé ni como presentarme ni que decirle para... – A pesar de mi determinación, estaba muy nerviosa, demasiado como para poder hacerlo bien y no meter la pata en algo tan delicado. Temía decir algo inconveniente, no cumplir las expectativas, derrumbarme y echarme a llorar…

-Respira Bella… – De nuevo su voz fue mi tabla de salvación y obedecerlo la respuesta a todo. Me esforcé en respirar despacio. – Eso es… Tranquila, no estás sola. Olvídate de presentaciones formales, sé directa y no des detalles, pregúntale por una cifra, sé breve, no le permitas ver lo mucho que te ha afectado esa grabación. Cuanto menos hables mejor, no des información personal ni entres en una conversación con él, no le pidas explicaciones de por qué te hace esto. Hablarás desde un teléfono seguro, no te preocupes por nada más. Yo permaneceré todo el tiempo a tu lado. Confío en ti, sé que lo harás muy bien. – Estaba tan nerviosa… Pero su voz y su confianza en mí me dieron el valor que necesitaba.

Con manos inseguras tomé el teléfono que me tendía M y marcó desde un pequeño ordenador portátil al que estaba conectado el teléfono de forma inalámbrica. Sonó el primer tono de llamada, respiré profundamente… El segundo… La tensión parecía crecer y espesarse a mi alrededor, por lo que me puse en pie y me sorprendí sintiéndome menos pequeña y atemorizada, menos frágil con ese simple cambio de postura. Edward me siguió y se colocó a mi lado junto al gran ventanal con vistas al cuidado jardín. En el tercer tono de llamada fui yo la que esbozó una pequeña sonrisa a Edward que me devolvió otra casi cruel, con los ojos encendidos por lo que supuse la excitación del combate, de la lucha a la que íbamos a enfrentarnos.

Algo parecido estaba sintiendo. El dolor y la inseguridad habían dado paso a la rabia y la determinación. Iba a destrozar a ese desgraciado, y le iba a demostrar a Edward lo buena compañera de caza que puedo resultar.

-¿Diga? – Contestó por fin una voz espesa y soñolienta al otro lado de la línea que reconocí inmediatamente, provocando que mi corazón se disparase y la adrenalina corriese veloz por mi cuerpo.

-¿Cuánto quieres? – Solté sin ningún tipo de ceremonia y con un deje de desprecio en mi voz. Un fantasma de sonrisa estuvo a punto de aparecer en los labios de mi hombre al comprobar mi aplomo y mi enfado.

-¡Bellita! ¡Qué sorpresa! – Unas desagradables y sarcásticas risas que terminaron en tos sonaron al otro extremo. – No, en realidad no es ninguna sorpresa que me llames… ¿Cómo te va la vida? – Un acceso de náuseas me sorprendió, gracias a Dios las pude controlar… Gracias a Dios y al monumental enfado que tenía.

-Dame una cifra, pero mantén los pies en la tierra, no tengo acceso a mucho dinero. – De nuevo esas repulsivas risas resonaron fuertes, Edward tensó la mandíbula de forma evidente y un músculo comenzó a palpitarle en la sien… ¡Ay joder…! Eso no era un buen síntoma.

-Ah… Bellita, Bellita… ¿Te creo…? No te ha ido nada mal, y quizás sea cierto que no tienes mucho dinero… Pero si hubieses permitido que yo te entrenase como a una buena zorra… Créeme que tendrías mucho más, una buena puta siempre tiene protectores y si sabe jugar bien sus cartas... – Me sentí enferma nuevamente. No soportaba su tono despectivo, su forma de tratarme como a una… puta. Hice un enorme esfuerzo por ignorar el amenazador gruñido de Edward que se pasó una mano por el pelo en un gesto cargado de frustración. – Un coño bien entrenado puede ser algo muy rentable. – Tenía que terminar con esa conversación cuanto antes, recordé los consejos de Edward y corté su discurso peyorativo.

-No tengo mucho tiempo, dime una cifra. – Un resoplido precedió a un espeso silencio, pareció pensarlo. Yo me giré hacia el jardín y jugueteé nerviosa con el colgante sobre mi pecho.

-Estoy bastante seguro de que tu coño ha podido trabajar medio millón en este tiempo. – Edward lo aprobó con un movimiento de cabeza, sin dudarlo un instante, sin el más mínimo titubeo… Pero a mí me llevaba el mismo diablo con sólo pensar en la cifra que quería en pago a su canallada. ¡No era justo!

-Es demasiado. – La mirada de Edward pasó por diferentes fases en un breve segundo, pude ver enfado por no seguir su indicación, comprensión por mi reticencia a pagar esa suma, y por último… curiosidad.

-¡Pues te follas a otro! No me vengas con tus problemas, no me interesan. Pero yo quiero mi medio millón. – Edward apretó los dientes, cerró los puños con fuerza y los apoyó contra el cristal de la ventana, con tanta presión, que sus nudillos estaban blancos contra el cristal y me asombró lo grandes y fuertes que eran. Puños poderosos de un hombre poderoso… Y muy enfadado. Me disparó una mirada heladora que dejaba muy claro lo que pensaba en ese momento. Me apresuré a obedecerlo, era lo mejor.

-Está bien… ¿Cómo te lo entrego? – Un sonido burlón y despectivo fue su primera respuesta.

-Puta mentirosa… Así que ya lo tienes… Eso me gusta. – Cerré los ojos con fuerza un momento y apreté los dientes, Edward parecía que iba a quitarme el teléfono de las manos en cualquier momento para hacerse cargo directamente de la situación. Emanaba tal hostilidad que me resultaba casi imposible mantener la calma, juraría que podía respirarla.

-No, no lo tengo pero puedo conseguirlo. – Me sudaban las manos y me sentía algo mareada, y psicológicamente muy cansada, tenía muchas ganas de que toda esta pesadilla terminase de una vez, era demasiada presión.

-Me lo traerás tú misma, a la dirección del bar que aparece en mi nota, quiero billetes pequeños, y quiero que me lo entregues a la hora de tu almuerzo. – Miré a mi hombre que negó tajantemente, con una expresión en sus ojos que hubiese atemorizado al tipo más duro, e hizo una señal con la cabeza en dirección a Alistair. – Cuando me lo entregues, iremos a mi casa para ponernos al día y para que pueda follarme ese coño que es capaz de conseguir medio millón en unas horas, como parte del pago. – El tiempo se detuvo en ese instante, ante mis ojos Edward se volvió loco en silencio. Sus ojos brillaron salvajes y peligrosos con una intensidad nueva, pero vieja al mismo tiempo. El luchador extendió las manos con intención de arrebatarme el teléfono y tratar el tema a su manera. Pero tuve los reflejos suficientes para apartar rápidamente el teléfono de su alcance, jamás me había mirado de la forma en la que lo hizo. Todo mi cuerpo se estremeció ante su enfado, temiendo su posible castigo, pero mis ojos implorantes se anclaron en los suyos y lo hicieron dudar durante un segundo, un ínfimo instante que yo aproveché para musitar un inaudible _"Por favor… no…" _Y darle tiempo así a que el hombre frío y controlado que yo conocía tan bien, volviese a hacerse con el control de la situación. Suspiré aliviada, era dolorosamente consciente de que si la conversación se prolongaba demasiado, no podría volver a detenerlo.

-De ninguna manera voy a reunirme contigo. Eres la última persona a la que quiero ver de este mundo. Mandaré a alguien de confianza para que te entregue el dinero. – Mi luchador cerró los ojos y respiró despacio, calmándose, haciendo un ejercicio de autocontrol como nunca le había visto antes pellizcándose el puente de la nariz.

-¿Estás diciéndome que tienes "gente de confianza"? Vaya, vaya, vaya… – Tenía que apresurarme, terminar cuanto antes.

-Esa es mi única condición, te lo entregará otra persona. – Mi voz fue fría, cortante, despectiva y enfadada. Ya no me quedaba paciencia.

-Está bien puta desagradecida, como quieras, pero te advierto algo, si veo cualquier movimiento extraño te arrepentirás, porque me largaré de allí y le haré llegar el video a tu _Rey Midas_ de la polla de oro y se te acaba el negocio, así que nada de tonterías. – Tragué y deseé con toda mi alma que Alistair supiese lo que hacía. No porque le llegase el video a manos de Edward, sino porque creía capaz de cualquier cosa a ese cabrón sin escrúpulos.

-¿Me entregarás todas las copias? – Algo me dijo que mi pregunta era estúpida, seguramente no sería así.

-Claro que sí… Tienes mi palabra. – Ya no lo soporté más y colgué sin más preámbulos. Inmediatamente me vi rodeada por los fuertes brazos de mi hombre y por su olor, su protección, su seguridad… Me aferré a él con todas mis fuerzas, sintiéndome como si me hubiese rescatado de algún sitio profundo y peligroso. Me alzó la cara con su mano, sujetándome firmemente por la mandíbula y estudió con detenimiento mis ojos, mis rasgos, mi expresión buscando las claves que le permitiesen leer dentro de mi alma como siempre hacía. Y sin poder evitarlo una sonrisa suave apareció despacio en mis labios que suavizó la máscara dura de su rostro. Me quitó el teléfono de las manos y no sé que fue de él.

Lo amaba con toda mi alma… Y amaba la forma en la que me cuidaba, en la que se preocupaba por mí… Amaba la forma en la que él me amaba.

-Lo has hecho muy bien preciosa. Estoy muy orgulloso de ti. – Mi pecho se hinchó peligrosamente por su reconocimiento y él sonrió de forma perversa justo antes de inclinarse y acariciar mi oreja con sus labios. – Te recompensaré por esto. – Susurró con la voz cargada de deseo, que despertó mi sexo y mis eternas ansias por él.

Pero nuestra pequeña burbuja tenía testigos, así que Edward se enderezó de nuevo, y sin aflojar el firme abrazo en el que me tenía envuelta, dirigió una mirada cargada de órdenes no pronunciadas a Alistair y M que asintieron de forma grave. Besó mi cabello y suspiró sobre él a la vez que sus manos me apretaban con ansias mal contenidas.

-Marshall, cuando se entregue el dinero del chantaje, quiero que Seth se asegure de que no hay más videos circulando por la red ni en otros ordenadores y que le introduzca un virus que le vacíe los dos ordenadores a James. – Esa voz firme y autoritaria despertaba mis más oscuros deseos, aunque ese no fuese el mejor momento.

-Así se hará Sr. Cullen, se los vaciará y además los dejará irrecuperables, si ese hijo de puta quiere volver a jugar a ser _Spielberg_, tendrá que comprarse uno nuevo. – Abrí los ojos sorprendida. Nunca hubiese imaginado a M pronunciando esas palabras. – Perdón por el lenguaje. – Se apresuró a decir. Luego recordé su pasado y supuse que eso era lo menos a lo que esa mujer estaba acostumbrada, rodeada de soldados y de espías como había estado durante tantos años. Las dos sonreímos, ella algo avergonzada y yo encantada. Cada vez me caía mejor esa mujer.

-¿Alistair?

-Mi hombre se encargará de entregar el dinero, no tiene nada de que preocuparse Isabella, es alguien de mi absoluta confianza y de la de Edward. – Asentí agradecida de que su tono hacia mí se hubiese suavizado, pero seguía refugiada en el pecho de Edward como una niña pequeña.

-Bien, creo que eso es todo. Alistair, quiero que me mantengas informado en todo momento de cómo se desarrolla la operación.

-Por supuesto. Si eso es todo, yo tengo un chantaje que pagar. Buenos días a todos. – Call le entregó una gabardina y se despidió de todos con un gesto serio, seguido por el hombre de confianza de Edward que lo acompañó hasta la puerta. M se despidió de la misma forma y por fin terminó aquella tensa reunión y nos quedamos solos.

-Lo has hecho muy bien Isabella, como siempre me has sorprendido gratamente, pero no te imaginas cuánto lamento que hayas tenido que soportar esos insultos. No tendrás que volver a enfrentarte a algo así nunca más, ya está todo en marcha y no debes preocuparte por nada. – Acariciaba despacio mi pómulo con el dorso de sus dedos y había verdadero pesar en sus ojos. – ¿Cómo te encuentras? – Tuve que reflexionar para tener una idea aproximada de cómo me sentía. No era fácil, hablar con James después de tanto tiempo y tanto dolor no resultó agradable, oír su voz, soportar sus insultos… Pero saber que Edward estaba a mi lado… Eso era una sensación indescriptible.

-Creo que bien… Asqueada de haber hablado con James… Estoy algo confundida por tanta información, por tantos sentimientos… Por la jerga tecnológica de Seth… Y me he sentido incómoda por cómo me ha hablado Alistair. – Cuando me di cuenta ya lo había soltado todo.

-Te advertí sobre él. ¿Tan malo ha sido? – Su voz era serena y grave, terciopelo envolvente y cálido, reconfortante y seguro.

-No, no realmente, entiendo su postura, sólo nos protege, hace su trabajo.

-Eso es. – A pesar de su apoyo incondicional, juraría que estaba raro conmigo, no sabría explicarlo… No era distante, ni frío… Era como si algo en su cabeza estuviese tomando forma… Y eso no me gustaba, me producía inquietud. – Ahora tengo que irme. Aprovecha para hacer algo de ejercicio suave, no quiero que te esfuerces si no te sientes bien, sería buena idea que nadases. – Capté su orden disfrazada de sugerencia a la primera.

-Eso haré, me apetece mucho. – Soné suave, la Bella que más le gustaba siempre aparecía cuando era necesario reconfortarlo. Y no sabía por qué, pero estaba segura de que Edward necesitaba ser reconfortado en la misma medida que yo.

-Buena chica... – Sonrió de forma irresistible y me dio un suave beso en los labios. Suspiró y me soltó para recoger algunos documentos de su mesa, lo seguí hasta la puerta y tomé el abrigo que Call le tendía, para ayudarlo a ponérselo. No pude, ni quise evitar subir mis manos por sus fuertes brazos hasta sus hombros, para rodearlos hasta alcanzar su pecho y apoyar mi mejilla en su espalda. Él cerró una mano sobre las mías y suspiró.

Estaba preocupado, molesto, enfadado por todo lo que estaba sucediendo. Y yo me sentía triste e inquieta… Y necesita un abrazo y me hubiese gustado que Edward se quedase conmigo aquel día, leyendo, trabajando desde su despacho, escuchando música, tocando el piano… O simplemente mirándonos a los ojos…

-Tengo que irme Isabella. – Apretó un poco mis manos y rompió mi abrazo de forma decidida para encaminarse hacia la puerta. Me quedé quieta, con los brazos vacíos y una infantil necesidad de llorar. Toda esta situación estaba resultando una prueba muy dura para nosotros. Yo me sentía atacada y culpable al mismo tiempo, y Edward… Sólo Dios sabía cómo se debía sentir él, tan fuerte y duro, y tan frágil a la vez… El nudo en mi garganta se hacía cada vez más insoportable y en ese momento agradecí que Edward se marchase para poder tener la mañana para mí misma.

Avancé un par de pasos hacia la puerta para ver como se marchaba, cuando lo vi aparecer de nuevo y prácticamente lanzarse sobre mí para abrazarme tan fuerte, con tantas ganas que temí seriamente que me hiciese daño mientras me alzaba del suelo para besarme de forma cálida, arrebatadora, lenta, mordiéndome los labios de forma suave pero firme, acariciándome con su lengua y apretándome con sus manos contra su pecho. ¡Qué alivio! ¡Y qué estallido de alegría!

-No tengo más opción que irme, pero prométeme que me llamarás en cualquier momento si me necesitas. Llegaré para la hora de comer y después me quedaré aquí contigo. – Sonreí aferrada a su cuello, la angustia de su voz era evidente, pero yo me sentía feliz porque había regresado para besarme.

-Eso haré, no te preocupes, yo estaré bien, nadaré un poco y solucionaré algunos asuntos del trabajo que ayer se quedaron pendientes… Y te esperaré para almorzar… ¿Quieres algo especial? – Le sonreí reconfortada y muy, muy aliviada, si se hubiese marchado así, me hubiese llevado toda la mañana con el corazón en un puño y muerta de angustia sin saber que pasaba, pero no lo hizo. Sólo importábamos los dos, mientras que estuviésemos juntos, no había nada que no pudiésemos afrontar. ¡Dios…! Lo amaba tanto que resultaba casi doloroso.

-Cualquier cosa estará bien, habla con Emily por si no te apetece lo que tenga preparado. – Musité un pequeño sí con los ojos llenos de emoción mal contenida. Quería tranquilizarlo, que se fuese a trabajar sin tener que preocuparse de mí más de lo que seguramente lo haría por naturaleza.

-Sé buena mientras estoy fuera, regresaré antes de que puedas echarme de menos. – No me creí ni por un momento su afirmación, pero le besé de nuevo y él me dejó despacio en el suelo y con una sonrisa torcida se fue hacia la puerta del coche que Call mantenía abierta para él.

Lo vi alejarse desde la puerta, y con un suspiro, me dirigí hacia el gimnasio con paso decidido y quitándome el jersey por el camino, en esa casa sólo quedábamos mujeres y nunca me topaba con ninguna de ellas a menos que me necesitasen para algo, cuando entré dejé con cuidado mi ropa sobre el banco junto a la piscina, me quité los zapatos, el colgante y el reloj, la ropa interior, me solté el pelo y me zambullí en la piscina de cabeza. Nadé a buen ritmo uno, dos, diez largos... Me tomé mi tiempo para disfrutar del ejercicio y tratar de arrinconar la preocupación latente que amenazaba con crecer más de lo necesario. Todo estaba en marcha, pronto se habría solucionado todo. Me duché de nuevo y me sequé el pelo dejándolo suelto, volví a vestirme, a colocarme todo de nuevo a excepción de la ropa interior y subí a mi estudio dispuesta a trabajar y no quedarme ociosa para no pensar más de la cuenta.

Había un correo electrónico de mi madre al que no tenía humor de responder, porque tendría que mentirle de nuevo y eso se convertiría en una vergonzosa costumbre, ya le respondería cuando todo hubiese pasado, otro correo de Carmen informando sobre el buen resultado del proyecto del taller para los chicos que imprimí y guardé para mostrárselo a Edward, estaría complacido. Y finalmente me metí de lleno en pelearme con el práctico del puerto* para que solucionase de una maldita vez el bloqueo de las maderas para el edificio. ¡Qué bien sentaba poder descargar parte de la tensión que sentía, con otra persona por causas justificadas!

En cualquier caso, el problema se terminó solucionando y yo estaba más tranquila, así que miré mi teléfono y marqué el número de Alice.

-¿Alice? Hola, buenos días… Sólo te llamo para contarte que ya sé porqué James quería ponerse en contacto conmigo. – Aquella conversación fue larga y bastante intensa, pero sobre todo por mi parte, que pude terminar de sacar fuera toda la frustración que no había descargado por educación con el práctico del puerto.

Cuando terminé tenía la boca seca por la conversación y la hora del almuerzo se estaba acercando, así que bajé para esperar a Edward dando un paseo por el jardín, había parado de llover y necesitaba aire puro para respirar. La hora de pagar el chantaje se estaba acercando y yo me ponía cada vez más ansiosa… Pero no, no podía dejarme llevar por mis miedos e inseguridades. Estaba segura muy lejos del campo de batalla y el asunto estaba en las mejores manos…

Pero no podía evitar sentirme preocupada.

Me quité los zapatos y anduve descalza sobre el césped tupido recién cortado y mojado. Sonreí con malicia, seguro que si Edward me veía me llevaría una buena bronca por andar descalza con el día que hacía. Crucé los brazos sobre el pecho para proteger del frío a mis pobres pezones y llené mis pulmones de aire limpio y fragante a tierra mojada. ¡Pero qué coño! Sentaba muy bien ser un poquito rebelde y no me importaría en absoluto que Edward me diese algunos azotes.

-Disculpe Srta. Swan… Me preguntaba si le apetecía algo especial para almorzar. – Me giré al escuchar la voz de Emily. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba fuera? Estaba comenzando a sentir frío de verdad, así que decidí ser coherente y volver a calzarme los zapatos para entrar. Emily me ofreció una toalla que había llevado para que me secase los pies y se lo agradecí con una sonrisa torcida similar a la de Edward.

-¡Gracias! Cualquier cosa que no sea pescado por favor, últimamente no me sienta demasiado bien... Carne, me apetece carne y verduras asadas. La carne en su punto, no demasiado hecha, a Edward es así como le gusta. – Le devolví la toalla, mientras luchaba con la fina correa al tobillo, saltando sobre el otro tacón en precario equilibrio para abrocharme el zapato.

-Muy bien, así se hará, acaban de traer desde Canlis unos filetes de _Buey de Kobe_ magníficos, saltearé una verduras. Espero que quede de su agrado. – ¡Joooder! _Buey de Kobe… _A Edward le va a encantar, quizás sirva para mejorarle el ánimo.

-Estoy segura de que así será… Emily, no hay forma de que me tutees, ¿verdad? – Finalmente tuve a que agacharme con la falda recogida para evitar que se mojase y atarme el maldito zapato sin riesgo de romperme algo.

-Verá Srta. Swan… – Su tono me hizo alzar la cabeza para mirarla. – Preferiría no hacerlo… El Sr. Cullen es muy estricto con las formas… Yo… Le estoy muy agradecida y no querría defraudarlo. – Me levanté resoplando, este Edward… ¿Qué podría importarle que Emily y Claire me tuteasen? Un momento…

-¿Agradecida? – Una imprecisa alarma sonó en mi cabeza, pero no podía identificar exactamente de qué tipo de alarma se trataba.

-Así es Srta. Swan… La generosidad del Sr. Cullen... – En ese momento Emily se llevó instintivamente la mano a la terrible cicatriz de su cara, pero la apartó inmediatamente que fue consciente de su gesto. Estaba dispuesta a presionar a esa pobre joven marcada de esa manera tan brutal para tratar de sacarle alguna información, pero el inconfundible sonido del _Mercedes_ hizo acto de presencia, avisando de la inminente llegada del Señor de la casa. – Será mejor que me de prisa, el Sr. Cullen ya ha llegado. – Emily aprovechó para despedirse con una leve inclinación de cabeza y desaparecer dentro de la casa. Yo la seguí y esperé a Edward en el salón, procurando que mis pezones no fuesen el inmediato centro de atención.

-Hola… – Estaba arrebatadoramente guapo y elegante… y no parecía de mal humor. Serio sí, quizás algo preocupado por la forma en la que fruncía el ceño ligeramente, pero definitivamente, no estaba enfadado.

-Hola preciosa. ¿Cómo ha sido tu mañana? – Se acercó y me pellizcó la barbilla para darme un beso en los labios.

-Inesperadamente corta, he nadado como me indicaste que hiciera, he solucionado el bloqueo de la madera en el puerto, he recibido un par de correos de mi madre y de Carmen… Y he hablado con Alice por teléfono. – Le entregó algunos documentos a Call junto con su abrigo y se aflojó un poco la corbata.

-¿Le has contado lo que ha pasado? – Las ligeras arrugas de su ceño se hicieron más profundas.

-Así es… Necesitaba contárselo, ella me entiende mejor que nadie. – Esperaba no tener problemas por eso… Ni siquiera se me había pasado esa posibilidad por la cabeza… De pronto me sentí insegura.

-Me hubiese gustado que me contases a mí como te está haciendo sentir todo esto. – Edward se acercó a mí con las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón.

-Tú ya lo sabes, lo sabes incluso mejor que yo. – Sólo obtuve un silencio reflexivo por su parte como respuesta. Tendría que hacer algo para romper el hielo que se estaba formando. – ¿Está celoso de mi amiga Sr. Cullen? – Edward me miró mientras acortaba la distancia entre nosotros y tiraba ligeramente de las solapas de su chaqueta, mirándolo a través de mis pestañas con una inequívoca actitud coqueta y la voz suave que tanto le gustaba.

-No, es bueno que conserves a tus amigas. No me opongo a que les cuentes la parte que no me confías a mí. – Sus brazos me atraparon con asombrosa rapidez y sus ágiles dedos buscaron las inexistentes marcas de ropa interior sobre mis nalgas y caderas, así como por mi espalda. Le mantuve la mirada mientras se cercioraba de que lo había obedecido a la vez que entrelazaba mis dedos en el pelo de su nuca.

-Edward… Yo te lo cuento todo, te lo confío todo a ti.

-Lo sé. Apruebo que tengas amigas, me gusta que te quieran y te defiendan. Que puedas confiar en ellas. No me gusta saberte sola. – ¡Oh, Edward…! Se me encogió el corazón en el pecho de pura emoción.

-No estoy sola, estoy contigo. Y se lo he contado a Alice porque es como mi hermana, sólo los hechos sin entrar en detalles. No es necesario contarle cómo me siento, ella lo sabe perfectamente y me ha dejado un mensaje para que te lo transmita. –

-¿De verdad? ¿Cuál es? – Alzó una ceja interrogante y casi burlona de la forma más seductora que nadie pudiese imaginar.

-Dice, y cito textualmente: "Espero que tu hombre acabe dándole su merecido, de lo contrario se lo daré yo misma." – Su melodiosa y suave risa llenó el aire del salón.

-Parece peligrosa. – ¡Ah…! Lo adoraba cuando parecía así de despreocupado.

-No, no lo parece, lo es. Puede llegar a ser insufriblemente constante, si se propone terminar con… "ese" acabará haciéndolo. – Las pequeñas arrugas que se formaban alrededor de sus ojos cuando reía, era uno de esos pequeños detalles que formaban mi pequeño mundo.

-Creo que cada vez me gusta más tu amiga Alice. Cuando todo esto termine organizaré algo para poder conocerla más detenidamente. – Esa idea me pareció estupenda, pero no pude evitar la tentación de bromear con él, cuando estaba de buen humor me resultaba irresistible.

-¿Cómo te gusta mi amiga exactamente? – Dije interpretando mi mejor versión de esa Bella mimosa que tanto le gustaba, incluyendo un coqueto parpadeo y un teatral puchero, arrancando una sonrisa deslumbrante de sus perfectos labios.

-Me gusta que esté contigo y que te quiera. Me gusta que puedas contar con ella. – Fuimos hacia el comedor, me sentía muy contenta por tener una pequeña capacidad para hacer que olvidase, al menos en apariencia, que nos estábamos acercando a la hora señalada para el pago del chantaje.

En el comedor Edward puso el teléfono sobre la mesa a su lado y Emily trajo el suculento almuerzo que resultó una agradable sorpresa para él. Comenzamos a comer en silencio, que comenzó a crecer y espesarse poco a poco, llenando la atmósfera de una vibrante inquietud que me estaba poniendo los nervios de punta. Los dos sabíamos que estaba pasando en ese momento, los dos lanzábamos furtivas miradas al teléfono de Edward, esperando a que sonase de un momento a otro con noticias de Alistair, pero ninguno quería volver a sacar el tema.

Era ridículo, parecía que los dos nos esforzásemos en ignorar a un enorme elefante que estuviese sentado a la mesa con nosotros.

-Isabella… – Su voz reclamó toda mi atención.

-¿Sí?

-¿No tienes preguntas que hacer hoy? ¿No has visto nada en la reunión que haya despertado tu curiosidad? – Pensé durante unos segundos. – ¿Debo empezar a preocuparme? – Hasta que mis ojos se iluminaron.

-¡Sí! Es sobre Alistair y Seth… Me ha parecido percibir cierta tensión entre ellos.

-Me complace que te hayas dado cuenta… Hay una historia bastante curiosa tras su relación. – Era cuanto menos extraño, que Edward provocase deliberadamente mi curiosidad, pero no pude resistirme y entré en el juego. Era demasiado tentador como para rechazar la oportunidad.

-¿Algo que pueda llegar a mis oídos? – Edward me sonrió de forma cómplice. – Tienes que entenderlo, mi curiosidad por todo lo que te rodea es obsesiva. – Me mordí la lengua para no preguntarle también por Emily y la historia que escondía esa joven y su cicatriz y que tenían que ver Edward y su generosidad en todo eso.

-Te la voy a contar, es cuando menos extraña. Como habrás comprobado Seth es nuestro pequeño genio informático y Alistair es la cabeza del bufete de abogados más importantes no sólo de Seattle, sino de todo el noroeste.

-Esa impresión me había dado y teniendo en cuenta que trabaja para ti... – Súbitamente la comida sabía más sabrosa incluso y el ambiente en el comedor había cambiado considerablemente, volviéndose más ligero.

Edward era un maestro manejando situaciones y sentimientos, no me había pasado desapercibido que era una magnífica estrategia para distraerme de la creciente tensión que me provocaba la angustiosa espera.

-Se conocieron bajo las circunstancias más adversas. Seth había lanzado un ataque informático contra el servidor del bufete de Alistair y lo descubrieron. Cuando Alistair estaba decidiendo que hacía con ese pequeño genio del desastre, se acordó de mí… Y en vez de denunciarlo, lo puso a trabajar a mis órdenes. Marshall le ha enseñado todo lo que le faltaba por saber para que no volviesen a atraparlo y descubrió que trabajar para mí era el sueño de su vida. – Reprimí una pequeña risa que Edward celebró alzando su copa de vino.

-Es asombroso… ¿No hay nada normal en la gente que te rodea?

-No. – Me tomó de la mano y me miró con esa inquietante intensidad de sus preciosos ojos verde jade. – Ninguna de las personas que me rodean es mediocre. – Giró mi mano y me dio un sugerente beso en el interior de la muñeca. Ese simple gesto estaba cargado de sensualidad y complicidad por lo insólito del lugar, era casi íntimo. Un hormigueo subió por mi brazo al contacto de sus suaves labios.

-Pareces tener una relación muy estrecha con Alistair. – Conseguí decir con la voz algo rasgada. – ¿Cómo se apellida? ¿Fergusson…? Por favor, dime que no está emparentado con aquella mujer que se casó con uno de los hijos de la reina de Inglaterra. – A esas alturas cualquier posibilidad me parecía creíble.

-No, no creo, pero todo puede ser, es de origen escocés y su clan tiene incluso tartán propio. – Edward volvió a cambiar mi muñeca por el _Buey de Kobe._

-Tartán propio… Ya decía yo que parecía muy altivo… Pero lo del tartán me parece excesivo.

-Lo es. ¿Conoces el colegio católico de Sagrado Corazón? – Le indiqué que sí con la cabeza y la boca llena de esa carne que se deshacía en el paladar. – El tartán de su clan es muy parecido al uniforme de las niñas. Pero no se lo digas nunca, en una ocasión se me ocurrió bromear con eso y me costó doscientos mil dólares la broma, casualmente nadie de su bufete recordó presentar unas licencias a tiempo. – Solté una breve risa que sofoqué con mi mano para que no sonase todo lo fuerte que hubiese merecido semejante anécdota.

-¿Y sigues trabajando con él? – ¡Ah…! Qué momento tan poco habitual estábamos viviendo.

-¡Por supuesto! Ese cabrón estirado es el mejor abogado que alguien como yo pudiese necesitar.

-Creo que estoy más impresionada de lo que debería. – Dije divertida ante su forma de comportarse y lo que estaba diciendo. Esa parte de su compleja personalidad me tenía cautivada. Y me conmovía hasta el alma su afán por distraerme de la angustiosa espera.

-Voy a conseguirte una falda tableada del Sagrado Corazón… La mezcla de ese sonrojo y una pequeña falda escocesa puede resultar indescriptiblemente favorable para mis propósitos. – Junté los muslos repentinamente ante la contracción involuntaria de mi centro y me llevé una mano a la mejilla para comprobar lo que ya sabía, me había ruborizado. Y estaba excitada con una sola frase de su boca.

-Ya se ha entregado el dinero y Alistair viene de camino con las grabaciones. – Tan pronto como levanté la cabeza, lo vi que miraba su teléfono y que volvía a tener el ceño fruncido y toda mi excitación se evaporó por arte de magia. Había hecho un gran trabajo al distraerme, mientras que él permanecía atento al teléfono. Por cosas como esa era por lo que lo amaba con locura. Por eso y por miles de cosas más, pero la forma en la que siempre procuraba protegerme, me llegaba al alma.

-¿Has estado haciendo el seguimiento mientras hablabas conmigo?

-Así es… ¿He conseguido hacer que te olvides del pago del chantaje, aunque sea por un instante? – Asentí resignada a que su mente trabajase a otro nivel que la mía. – Entonces he conseguido mi propósito. – Respiré profundamente, sintiéndome nerviosa de nuevo.

Nos levantamos de la mesa, ya habíamos terminado de comer con la conversación y fuimos hasta el salón para esperar la llegada de Alistair.

-Preferiría que te mantuvieses al margen, ya has hecho tu parte. No quiero que sufras más por esto, necesito mantenerte alejada, a menos que sea imprescindible tu participación. – Me sorprendió que fuese una petición y no una orden más o menos directa.

-Pero… Se trata de un asunto directamente relacionado conmigo… Yo…

-Isabella… Obedéceme. – A pesar de pronunciar la palabra mágica, seguía manteniendo un extraño tono de petición.

-Edward… – Estaba insistiendo en vano, sabía que al final haría lo que él indicase que era lo más correcto para mí. Esa era mi naturaleza.

-Compláceme. – Sonreí vencida, sabía que mantenerme al margen de todo ese sucio asunto del chantaje, egoístamente hablando, era lo mejor para mí. – Buena chica, si te necesito para algo te llamaré.

-Está bien, estaré en el salón.

-Sr. Cullen.

-¿Sí, Call?

-El Sr. Fergusson acaba de traspasar la verja de entrada. – El estómago me dio un vuelco y me sentí enferma.

-Voy enseguida. – Comencé a respirar con algo de dificultad. – Quédate tranquila, no es necesario que vuelvas a ver esas imágenes. – Tragué en seco y dije que sí con la cabeza, incapaz de encontrar mi voz y convencida de que era lo mejor que podía hacer sin ningún género de dudas. Edward me dio un suave beso en los labios lleno de cariño y se marchó para ver el maldito video.

Escuché con una asombrosa precisión el ruido del coche de Alistair antes de poder verlo a través de la puerta abierta de la casa, descender del coche y entrar, para desaparecer inmediatamente en el estudio de Edward. Contuve la respiración para tratar de distinguir alguna de las amortiguadas palabras que intercambiaron, hasta que Call cerró las pesadas puertas del estudio.

Respiré profundamente, tratando de calmar los nervios que me atenazaban el pecho y el estómago, me crucé de brazos y miré por los ventanales hacia el jardín. Estaba imposiblemente nerviosa, pero esperanzada de que todo hubiese terminado por fin, aunque me repugnaba la idea de que Edward viese esas imágenes de nuevo.

Alistair y Call salieron del estudio, eso significaba que Edward se había quedado solo y con toda seguridad estaba reproduciendo la grabación. Traté de mentalizarme para lo que pudiese venir después. Quizás la actitud de Edward no fuese fácil de llevar, o quizás se mostrase más sobre protec…

El brusco ruido de puertas abriéndose con violencia me hizo sobresaltarme y me giré para ver como Edward aparecía entre ellas como una fuerza de la naturaleza. El corazón me saltó a la garganta y un feroz miedo a lo desconocido me dejó paralizada.

-¡Ven! ¡Tienes que ver esto! – Bramó mientras tiraba de mi brazo y me llevaba casi en volandas hacia el estudio. ¡Mierda! Estaba asustada, estaba siendo brusco y su enfado tenía dimensiones bíblicas, yo no entendía nada, pero me dejé llevar.

-¡Mira! ¡Observa muy atentamente la grabación! – Me sujetó por los hombros con firmeza y me orientó para que mirase la grabación que se reproducía en una enorme pantalla que antes estaba oculta tras un panel de madera de la pared.

Me costó comprender lo que estaba viendo. En el video aparecía una pareja que disfrutaba de lo que parecía ser buen sexo consentido… No entendía nada, la chica a la que no podía verle la cara, vestía igual que yo aquella noche y tenía el mismo pelo y la misma flor que yo llevaba… Pero parecía disfrutar mucho con lo que James le estaba haciendo, porque él era perfectamente reconocible. La chica gemía y se contorsionaba de placer encajando las embestidas, tenía las piernas muy abiertas bajo el cuerpo de James que miraba directamente a la cámara.

Sentí morir cuando comprendí que estaba presenciando una versión completamente diferente de los hechos, de la que yo le había contado a Edward.

"Eso es Bella… Gime para la cámara… Que todos sepan… Como te gusta que te follen."

* * *

Uyuyuyuy…

Próxima actualización en dos semanas más o menos…

Esta es la segunda vez que hago las cosas así, procuraré que no vuelva a suceder, a partir de ahora responderé a los reviews a medida que lleguen y los adelantos los colgaré en el blog uno o dos días antes de subir un nuevo capi, avisaré en twitter y en facebook.

Bienvenida todas las lectoras nuevas y como siempre, miles de gracias a: sophia18, Naobi Chan, viviPatCullen, camela, Paolastef, Ericastelo, McE, Belewyn, naanaw91, Tamynna, klaiva, Jbpattinson, eclipsadamasen, Charlotte whitlock, Andreita, latuacantante8, Cristina, paoemma, Poemusician, AUROMOR, SalyLuna, Nerea Cullen Swan, lanenisita, jamk67, V, kaorii Pattinson, cutita, Aspasie29, whit Cullen, AlePattz, amanda, lauriss18, zujeyane, SsiL, miss Little lady, claudi17, Irga, Mar Texas, AleCullen, yeraldin23, ETERNOAMANECER, brigitte, veroc, Maxi Pau, Yethenm, Franci, Pacita Delitah Cullen, Elyta, pekascullen, Dreams Hunter, Leona Guarani Cullswa Uzumyuga, .Cullen, TataXOXO, Andysuperchula, anix11, lucylucy, Babeth Cullen, Natasha Granger, Fanny Cullenpattz, Ginegine, GrizMoon, Aryam Shields Masen, Karycullen, aleshita-luvs-paramore, CaroBell, vickycn, Linferma, fanny alamillo, Aguss, Nanita de Pattinson, kalita Cullen, stefanny93, jamlvg, yolabertay, Anónimo, litzy, diva90210, amafle, L'Amelie, sandra32321, Bella-Bere, stefii, marivifc, Wilma Cullen, CcyTig, VictoriamarieHale, dioda, Luz Cullen Chiba, elena robsten, Bea Lime, amanecercris, NuRySh, martha,Celia McCarthy, Anamarto5, xikita, ximenachile, Laia-bcn, cari, calalis, bellaliz, Laurita, msteppa, SullyYM, Berta, roblove, tolola, Teffy Cullen Salvatore, Amanda, Ely CullenM, chiquita Cullen, , Ludwika, mirgru, Angel O'Shea, PazDouce, glensantos, Isabella coroto, heewelss, CindyLis, ArwenTor, Beleriv, pitita10cullen, magymc, Pattineza, May, Laura Katerine, Thora Poison, beakis, alimago, lmabt, JELI, IneC, cyndi-cullen, Libertad, Marii Betti, Alisea, kdaniela, Way, Monii, lunadawn, Katlyn Cullen, Paola, Yzza, elpi, kate, Carmen Cullen-.i love fic, ludgardita, Shaolyn, Nani, Nanipatt, cokicullen, espaa, Indira Cullen Clan Meyer, , Laura-cullen-swan, rina767, ladydawn, Elmi, Claudia828, Caro karojps, MixelintheDark, amy-vampire, manliG, yoya11, Deathxrevenge, CindyLo, EmilioLT, sayelutz, Gata2242, saraes, DiAnA, Mentxu Masen Cullen, arianna masen, Yuri, injoa, kaorii Pattinson, Anónimo, EllaesCM, viviSR, macel333, MAMITAKAREN, nelarivera, Bite Me Sr. Cullen, mhae1982, LauriR, Lu537, Tanya Pattz Cullen, Cullen Vigo, larosaderosas, LUNATIKACC, Verota, Adriana nohemi, calima Cullen, Dra. Laly, Ninna Cullen, Dana, Anónimo, Lunita Black27, ANA, jhanulita, andri88, AnnieKP, CIPMDanika20, lagrima negra, Aónimo, siriatokio, yoyis2006, aridkell12, fantwilight1, hinatapink, Fran Cullen Masen, numafu, Javy, nadeshko-hime, Mannie06, kthow16, Bells Nicola, niita94, karlita carrillo Cullen, NAIARA23, Yudi, Zoalesita, Deysi Maria, Denisse, Shandra1, Blind Wish, monikcullen009, Leonorguerrero, Bella-Nympha, madaswan, Nani, Priscilla318, crismery, Nere73, Ivana, tAUROMOR, escarlataojala, Dani Meneses, Solemalbec, PE Cullen, y MagdaCullen.

De verdad que no tengo palabras para agradecer todo vuestro cariño. Muchísimas gracias :)

No dudéis en contactar conmigo si os apetece, en Twitter soy Partisan11 y en Facebook Partisan Once.

Blog actualizado.


	48. Chapter 48

Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a SM y la historia es mía.

Otro capi… Quizás alguna se sienta decepcionada, pero así es la historia…

Como siempre miles de gracias a mis maravillosas Betas Enichepi y Claudia, sin ellas esto no sería ni la mitad de interesante :)

* * *

48.- La tangente del Dominante.

Me costó comprender lo que estaba viendo. En el video aparecía una pareja que disfrutaba de lo que parecía ser buen sexo consentido… No entendía nada, la chica a la que no podía verle la cara, vestía igual que yo aquella noche y tenía el mismo pelo y la misma flor que yo llevaba… Pero parecía disfrutar mucho con lo que James le estaba haciendo, porque él era perfectamente reconocible. La chica gemía y se contorsionaba de placer encajando las embestidas, tenía las piernas muy abiertas bajo el cuerpo de James que miraba directamente a la cámara.

Sentí morir cuando comprendí que estaba presenciando una versión completamente diferente de los hechos, de la que yo le había contado a Edward.

"Eso es Bella… gime para la cámara… que todos sepan… como te gusta que te follen."

Mi corazón se disparó en mi pecho, resonando de forma atronadora en mi cabeza, me costaba respirar cada vez más, luchaba por introducir algo de aire en mis pulmones con inspiraciones irregulares y superficiales. No podía ser, no podía ser…

-¡No! – Jadeé de forma agónica mientras que las fuertes manos de Edward me sujetaban con firmeza en mi sitio.

Eso casi me hace perder los nervios del todo, intenté forcejear contra su agarre, con la clara intención de salir corriendo… No importaba a dónde, en el fondo sabía que por mucho que corriese no habría ningún lugar seguro en el que poder refugiarme de todo lo que estaba pasando… Y el enfado de Edward era lo menos peligroso para mí…

¿Y si resultaba que yo había maquillado mis recuerdos?… En ese momento rompí en angustiosas lágrimas, en un llanto ahogado y plagado de jadeos y respiraciones entrecortadas, horrorizada ante la sola posibilidad de que las cosas no hubiesen pasado como yo recordaba.

De nuevo intenté forcejear contra las fuertes manos de Edward y su respuesta fue pegarme aún más a su cuerpo, sentía su duro pecho presionando contra mi espalda y su aliento en mi cuello, húmedo y caliente sobre mi piel, mientras que sus brazos me encarcelaban.

-Cálmate… Isabella, escúchame. – Me quedé quieta aunque mi respiración siguiese agitada, con la mirada perdida en algún punto del suelo para evitar mirar la grabación. El tono de su voz era bajo, firme y me pareció percibir cierto tono tranquilizador en él.

-Mantén la cabeza fría. – Luché por normalizar mi respiración y empecé a inspirar profundamente. – Eso es… Observa la grabación y dime qué ves. – No quería… No podía mirar de nuevo… ¿Por qué me estaba haciendo eso? Gemí frustrada.

-¡No! No soy yo. No puedo ser yo. – Estaba al borde del colapso, como siguiese así terminaría en el suelo, me sentía mareada y asustada, no podría soportar esa terrible situación mucho más tiempo. Temblorosos sollozos escaparon de mis labios, me sentía incapaz de soportar esa angustiosa situación por más tiempo.

-Control Isabella… La inteligencia sin control no sirve de nada. La disciplina es la única forma de no ser esclavos de nuestros miedos. Mantén la cabeza fría y dime que es lo que ves. – Inspiré profundamente y en un gesto lleno de coraje aparté mis lágrimas, sus dedos me alzaron la cabeza por la barbilla con delicadeza. Eso me extrañó, no esperaba ese trato suave por su parte en contraste con la firmeza con la que me sostenía pegada a su cuerpo con su otro brazo.

Algo en mi cerebro saltó, y activó un recóndito mecanismo que me dio el suficiente valor como para enderezarme y volver a mirar la grabación que en algún momento, Edward había pausado, mostrando una imagen congelada de ese cínico sin corazón.

-Sin embargo, ese es el mismo James de la grabación anterior. – Lo susurró en mi oído, con ese tono firme y demandante, pero controlado a la vez que reconocí inmediatamente y que me devolvió algo de aplomo. Edward necesitaba respuestas y yo tenía que dárselas. No era algo opcional, no podía permitirme el lujo de dejar que pensase lo peor y enfrentarme a las terribles consecuencias que eso tendría. Y había algo en el tono de su voz…

-No soy yo. Esa no puedo ser yo… No recuerdo nada de eso. – Dije con la firmeza que me daba la convicción de que mi mente no podía haber desdibujado esa noche, hasta el punto de eliminar una parte. "Esa" parte tan importante.

-Describe lo que ves. Olvídate de tus inseguridades y fíjate con frialdad en los detalles. Como si fueses un observador externo. – ¿Cómo podría hacer eso? No importaba, lo intentaría de todas formas. Cerré los ojos un momento, con el desesperado deseo de que cuando volviese a abrirlos, la imagen ante ellos fuese diferente. No tuve tanta suerte, pero sí que era distinta en cierta forma, pude fijarme en detalles que antes, debido a la fuerte impresión y mi estado de nervios, había pasado por alto… Había algo diferente en esa grabación en comparación con la muestra que James había mandado.

-No se ve bien, está en penumbra. – Conseguí decir con la voz rasgada.

-Muy bien, no hay detalles concretos y la luz parece distinta a la de la grabación anterior. ¿Qué más? – Esa simple frase, me indicó con absoluta claridad que Edward no me estaba haciendo eso para torturarme… Estaba guiándome, quería mostrarme algo que había visto y eso hizo que empezase a fijarme con verdadera atención, dejando mis sentimientos a un lado en un titánico esfuerzo.

-El vestido parece ser el mismo… O es otro muy parecido. –Tragué en seco y me obligué a continuar con los puños cerrados con tanta fuerza, que me clavaba las uñas en el interior de las manos. – Y la flor en el pelo es la misma que yo llevaba. – El salvaje temor a que el repentino mareo que sentí al beber aquella cerveza, no fuese una casualidad, me golpeó el pecho con fuerza. Temí de forma visceral que James hubiese intentado drogarme… Pero no, no lo hubiese conseguido hasta el punto de hacerme olvidar una… Una violación. Apenas le di dos sorbos a esa cerveza y mis recuerdos son nítidos… Hice un breve repaso mental de la secuencia de acontecimientos de esa noche y no había lagunas de tiempo perdidas desde el comienzo hasta el final cuando llegué a casa de mi padre y me metí en la ducha.

-No mires la pareja, a ella no puedes verla y él sabemos que es el mismo… No pierdas el tiempo con algo que ya sabes o que no puedes conocer. Fíjate en los alrededores, en detalles que a simple vista carezcan de importancia. – Tuve la certeza de que la suave voz de terciopelo que envolvía su firmeza, me estaba dando las claves para llegar por mí misma donde él ya había llegado. – ¿Ves algo diferente? – Recorrí todo el escenario con ojos hambrientos y una extraña sensación en el pecho, mezcla de rabia, algo de miedo a lo que pudiese ver y frustración. Abrí la boca y exhalé todo el aire de golpe cuando mis ojos encontraron algo.

-La… la botella de cerveza… ¡No está! – Edward soltó despacio el aire por la nariz y su soplo me acarició el cuello.

-Eso es… Muy bien, ¿qué más? – Me soltó la barbilla y me abrazó con fuerza, enterrando su boca en el hueco de mi cuello, mientras que sus ojos seguían fijos en la pantalla. – ¿Cuál es la consecuencia lógica de arrojar una botella a la pared? – Al hablar acarició mi piel con sus labios y yo volví a concentrarme en lo que veía, en detrimento a lo que sus labios provocaban en mi cuello y una extraña sensación de alivio se abría paso tímidamente en mi mente y mi cuerpo.

-La mancha de cerveza… Hay una sombra en la pared justo en el lugar donde la arrojé. – Edward suspiró en aquella ocasión, emitiendo un suave sonido de aprobación. Sus labios se deslizaron rozando como plumas mi piel hasta mi oído y yo comencé a sentirme algo más tranquila al comprobar que la situación no era tan terrible como temí en un principio. De repente sus brazos no me atrapaban, sino que me abrazaban, me sostenían, me protegían… Y volvía asentirme cómoda entre ellos, como en casa.

-Muy bien Isabella… ¿Qué indica eso? – Tomé aire y forcé a mi cerebro a que pusiese de nuevo en marcha la parte racional y lógica. Empecé a sentirme como una espectadora externa, desapegada a lo que sucedía en la escena ante mis ojos, como si no tuviese nada que ver conmigo, porque en realidad, eso era lo que me gritaba mi cerebro.

-Que fue grabado esa misma noche o al día siguiente a que le arrojase la botella a la cabeza. – Dije sin poder disimular la extraña mezcla entre rabia y orgullo que estaba sintiendo.

-Esa mancha confirma tu versión de esa noche. ¿Qué más puedes deducir de lo que ves? Tienes que pensar, razonar lo que tienes ante tus ojos. – Sus dedos comenzaron a acariciar perezosamente el contorno de mis pechos sin llegar a tocarlos realmente. Eso no contribuía a que me concentrase en lo que veía, pero era una cuestión de amor propio, así que me esforcé en no perder de vista mi objetivo, aprovechando que ya me sentía mucho más relajada que antes.

-No lo entiendo, es el mismo James… Tuvo que grabarse esa misma noche o un día después… Pero... – Las manos de Edward se deslizaban despacio por mis costados, en suaves movimientos ascendentes hasta que llegaba a mis pechos, y luego hacia abajo, hasta mis caderas. – No puedo comprender cómo lo hizo... – Busqué con mis manos hacia atrás hasta que me topé con sus fuertes muslos y ahí las dejé, necesitaba tocarlo, sentir su fuerza fluyendo a través de mis manos.

-Isabella… Eres una mujer inteligente. Olvida tus miedos, no dudes de ti misma… Piensa. ¿Quién tenía acceso a tus cosas? – Un solo nombre cruzó inmediatamente por mi cabeza, y al hacerlo, sentí como si alguien me hubiese golpeado con fuerza en la boca del estómago.

-Victoria. – Dije con un regusto acre en la boca. Nunca ese nombre sonó más doloroso por su significado. Volví a sentirme humillada por ella sin poder evitarlo. – Pero no entiendo por qué hicieron eso... – Edward suspiró.

-Mencionaste una apuesta que James hizo con otros compañeros. – Cerré los ojos con fuerza y hubiese sonreído de forma cínica si todavía no me doliese tanto. Por ese motivo falsificó la grabación, para poder ganar la humillante apuesta que hizo, no era estúpido, lo que realmente había pasado no podía mostrarlo a nadie sin arriesgarse a enfrentarse a un cargo por intento de agresión sexual. La mano de Edward ascendió rozando ligeramente mi estómago y el centro de mis pechos, hasta que me sujetó con el pulgar por la mandíbula, acariciando todo el contorno, para que alzase la cabeza y poder mirarme directamente a los ojos.

-Ella era la amante de James... ¿Verdad? – Cerré los ojos y apreté los dientes, luchando contra la inercia de sentirme vencida de nuevo.

-Así es… Pero después del baile, de esa noche no volví a tener contacto con ninguno de los dos. – Edward presionó sus labios en mi frente en un gesto tierno, cálido y largo que me sorprendió por lo reconfortante que resultó ser.

-Piensa… Tiene que haber una forma, una explicación lógica y clara que te proporcione las claves de por qué pensaron que podía hacerse pasar por ti. – Acariciaba mi pómulo con su pulgar, pero sus ojos desprendían fuerza y determinación mientras que se anclaban en los míos. Volví a mirar la imagen congelada del video.

-La flor en el pelo… Esa flor me la regaló la madre de Victoria, nos trajo una igual a las dos de un viaje que hizo a Inglaterra. – Ya sólo tenía una duda. No sabía si la mujer que estaba bajo el cuerpo de James era la propia Victoria… O alguna otra "amiga".

-¿Qué más? – Edward comenzó de nuevo a recorrer mi torso y la parte superior de mis muslos con sus elegantes manos y pude notar el vibrante deseo contenido en su toque, a pesar de ser suave y lento. Me atrevería a decir que él había olfateado la sangre en su presa y que eso, de alguna forma le excitaba.

-Ella me acompañó a comprar el vestido a Port Angeles, había más vestidos muy parecidos al mío. – Conseguí decir a pesar del hormigueo que sus caricias comenzaban a provocar en mi vientre y de que cada vez me resultaba más difícil concentrarme en la grabación.

-¿Crees que pudo comprar uno parecido en tan corto espacio de tiempo? – Inspiró profundamente y la punta de su nariz acarició mi oreja. Su aliento me erizó la piel del cuello y me estremecí instintivamente. ¡Dios…! No resultaba nada fácil buscar respuestas coherentes cuando me hacía esas cosas…

-Pudo hacerlo el sábado por la mañana o por la tarde. –Tragué en seco y mis ojos buscaron los suyos que brillaban oscurecidos y duros a la vez. – Incluso pudo comprarlo ese mismo día, se probó tantos que dejé de prestarle atención. – Edward cerró los dientes con fuerza y la tensión en su mandíbula se hizo evidente. Tuve la certeza de que estaba realmente enfadado por todo lo que había sucedido entonces y las consecuencias que sufríamos ahora… Pero no estaba enfadado conmigo… sino con ellos. Y verlo así de enfadado y poderoso me hacía sentir la asombrosa magnitud de mi deseo y amor por él. Quise morder despacio esa viril mandíbula y pasar la lengua por ella.

-Eso tiene lógica. ¿Tiene ella alguna característica especial? – Asentí sin poder apartar mis ojos de los suyos.

-Es pelirroja. – Sus labios se curvaron en una imperceptible sonrisa y sus manos se cerraron en torno a mi cintura de forma aún más posesiva que antes, hundiendo sus dedos en la piel de mi vientre.

-Muy bien, preciosa. Ahora dime… ¿Qué sucede con la piel de las pelirrojas? – No me costó recordar la piel de Victoria y sus constantes quejas.

-Tienen pecas.

-Quiero mostrarte algo. – Sacó de su bolsillo un pequeño mando a distancia y acercó la imagen con un potente zoom, centrándose en el pecho desnudo de la mujer bajo James. Estaba cubierto de diminutas pecas que eran imperceptibles con la reproducción normal del video. Comencé a sentir el lento pero inexorable acceso de rabia y frustración que me atenazaba la garganta y me producía náuseas, pero las manos de Edward ascendieron por mi torso hasta cubrir mis pechos y todo lo demás dejó de tener importancia en ese momento.

A pesar de todo seguíamos juntos, él me deseaba y me cuidaba, me amaba y esos pobres diablos que tanto daño me habían hecho, no conseguirían destrozarme de nuevo. Esa era mi dulce venganza. Saberme amada y protegida por el hombre más deseable sobre la faz de la tierra.

-Tu piel es cremosa y sin manchas… Perfecta. – De forma agónicamente lenta levantó mi jersey hasta dejar mis pechos descubiertos, los cubrió con sus fuertes manos y mordió ligeramente el lóbulo de mi oreja, provocando que un estremecimiento de anticipación surcase mi espalda, descendiendo hasta mi centro, donde un golpe de calor líquido estalló cuando sus dedos pellizcaron ligeramente mis pezones.

Gemí suavemente sin poder evitarlo.

-Lo sabías desde el principio… – Conseguí jadear con un hilo de voz. – ¿Por qué me has hecho pasar por esto? – No sabía como me hacía sentir el que hubiese permitido que me asustase por su posible reacción y por lo que ese maldito video pudiese revelar en vez de decirme desde el principio que se trataba de una falsificación. Edward me giró para que quedase de frente a él, pegándose más a mi cuerpo, haciéndome notar su erección contra mi vientre. ¡Oh, Dios mío…! Mi ex-presidiario había vuelto y tenía ganas de guerra.

Hundió una mano en mi pelo, cerrándola sobre él y sujetándome la cabeza para que lo mirase a los ojos. Unos ojos que brillaban oscurecidos y hambrientos, fuertes y duros que provocaban en mí las sensaciones más maravillosas y contradictorias que pudiese imaginar.

-Fueron tus propios miedos los que te traicionaron, yo sólo te traje para que vieses por ti misma la falsificación… Pero estabas tan asustada… Cualquiera hubiese deducido por tu actitud que me habías mentido y que te había descubierto. Y no te lo dije antes porque aún queda mucho de esa criatura frágil e insegura que conocí en la isla y que jugaba a ser valiente... – Me mordí el labio sintiéndome muy afortunada de que fuese un hombre sorprendentemente inteligente y controlado, de ser otro su carácter, estaríamos viviendo una situación muy diferente. – Y yo te necesito a mi lado fuerte y segura. – Una mano se cerró de nuevo sobre uno de mis pechos, sopesando su peso, acariciando y apretando suavemente, mientras que la otra comenzó a levantar despacio mi falda, sus dedos acariciaban mis muslos mientras trabajaban despacio para subirla hasta que ya no hubo nada que separase nuestras pieles y sus dedos se deslizaron hasta la parte baja de mis nalgas, acercándose peligrosamente a mi sexo. Su aliento en mi oído era algo muy difícil de soportar sin que el deseo desatase la humedad entre mis muslos.

Me necesitaba a su lado… _"fuerte y segura"_. El estallido de felicidad y alivio en mi pecho rivalizó con el ardiente deseo cada vez mayor que anidaba en mi vientre y se extendía por mi cuerpo de forma inexorable. Apenas fui consciente en ese momento de que Edward estaba en mangas de camisa, sin corbata y con los primeros botones desabrochados por los que se asonaba el ligero vello que le cubría el pecho.

-No han llegado a engañarte ni un solo instante… – Sonrió como el depredador que era en realidad y sus dedos se acercaron más a mi sexo desde la parte posterior de mis nalgas.

-No… Aunque la chica del comienzo eres tú… Es el mismo fragmento que nos mandó como prueba. Luego hay un corte extraño y ya no se te vuelve a ver. – Gemí de forma vergonzosamente lasciva cuando me pellizcó el pezón y mis dedos se aferraron a su pecho. – Yo conozco tu cuerpo mejor que el mío, sé como gimes, la forma en la que te mueves cuando te abandonas al placer… Es muy difícil engañarme en cualquier terreno, tengo un instinto innato para descubrir cuando alguien me miente… Y mucho menos pueden engañarme cuando se trata de ti… Podría distinguir tu cuerpo entre miles. – Inspiró profundamente. – Podría hacerlo sólo por tu olor. – Me movió para aprisionarme con su cuerpo contra la pared, metiendo sus rodillas entre las mías y empujándolas para separarlas. Me sentía arrastrada por su virilidad, por su insaciable deseo por mí… Pero tenía preguntas y mi cabeza necesitaba las respuestas para poder entregarme por completo y satisfacer su grado de exigencia.

-Edward… ¿Qué significa exactamente para nosotros que el video sea falso? – Presioné ligeramente las manos contra su pecho para apartarlo lo suficiente como para poder mirarlo y que entendiese mi necesidad de respuestas. Frunció ligeramente el ceño sorprendido y miró mis manos que luchaban por mantenerlo a una pequeña distancia, aunque el resto de su cuerpo me tuviese contra la pared… Incluyendo su enorme erección que se erguía orgullosa y amenazante rozando mi sexo al compás de los empujes de sus caderas.

Sus ojos relampaguearon perversos. Maldito canalla… No jugaba limpio, me resultaba un esfuerzo titánico resistirme a sus ansias por mí… Y él lo sabía… Y no me lo estaba poniendo nada fácil. Sonrió ligeramente y pareció entender mi postura y se apiadó de mí.

-Eso, mi pequeña golfa. – Comenzó a decir mientras ponía un mechón de mi pelo detrás de mi oreja. – Significa exactamente que no tienen nada para volver a chantajearnos, esa de ahí no eres tú y es fácil de probar, aunque el principio sea verdadero. – Quiso dar la conversación por zanjada al presionar sus labios sobre los míos, para deslizarlos inmediatamente por mi cuello.

-¡Oh, Dios…! – Cuando hacía eso mi poca voluntad y cordura saltaban por la ventana. – Pero… Has pagado por algo que es falso… ¿No estás enfadado por eso…? Es mucho dinero. – Aún así no quise darme por vencida. Edward resopló frustrado sobre mi cuello, pero no se despegó de él. Al parecer tampoco estaba dispuesto a darse por vencido… Ni a darme una tregua.

-Deberías saber a estas alturas que medio millón no supone gran cosa para mí. – Sus caderas rotaron, provocando que su polla se moviese provocativamente rozando mi sexo con fuerza. – Otra cosa muy distinta es que pretendan engañarme… Eso sí que me tiene muy enfadado.

-¿Y qué vas a hacer? – Me sujetó por el pelo y me obligó a alzar despacio la cabeza para mirar en mis ojos directamente. Me estremecí de pura anticipación y devoción por él, jadeando ante la enloquecedora mezcla de amor, admiración y deseo que sentía. Era un hombre poderoso y peligroso que no sabía hacer nada a medias, un cazador, un luchador, un dominante… Y su paciencia con mis preguntas estaba llegando a su límite.

-De momento voy a empezar por disfrutar de lo que es mío. – Su boca se estrelló contra la mía en un beso feroz y hambriento, dándome una ligera idea de lo que vendría después y que me dejó sin aliento. Hasta que bajó mordiendo mi cuello y pude respirar, continuó hacia abajo… Cuando sus manos volvieron a descubrir mis pechos subiendo de forma brusca el jersey que había resbalado hacia abajo, sólo pude enredar mis dedos en su pelo y dejarme llevar por la pasión con las rodillas temblando de deseo.

-Edward… – Jadeé su nombre cuando succionó con fuerza un pezón mientras sus dedos atormentaban el otro sin piedad. Levantó la cabeza y me miró con los ojos incendiados de deseo.

-Arriba. ¡Ahora mismo!

No tuve tiempo de nada. Antes de que pudiese pestañear me había tomado en brazos y subíamos volando las escaleras entre besos urgentes y caricias apremiantes por mi parte. Abrió la puerta de nuestro dormitorio y me dejó en el suelo.

Se detuvo unos instantes para mirarme a los ojos con esa profundidad e intensidad que sólo él tenía y me dejó atrapada en ellos. Exhaló despacio con los labios ligeramente entreabiertos y sus manos se cerraron alrededor de mi cintura despacio, casi de forma reverencial.

-Te amo más allá de toda cordura Isabella. – Hizo una mueca casi dolorosa al decirlo, y mi corazón se detuvo durante unos segundos.

-¡Oh, Edward…! Eres mi vida entera. – Yo mejor que nadie sabía que no era un hombre de esos que te llenaban la cabeza de dulces palabras que terminaban aturdiendo. Por eso cuando decía esas cosas tan rotundas y crudas, despojadas de toda retórica… Eran su corazón y su alma las que se desbordaban por sus labios. Y esas palabras tenían la misma magnitud que sus sentimientos. Me sentí la mujer más feliz sobre la tierra a pesar de todo.

-Pero también te deseo de una forma tan desmedida que duele. – Era puro deseo y necesidad por mí la que se transparentaba por sus ojos entrecerrados. Me atrajo hacia él, haciéndome notar su erección y me besó despacio, de forma arrasadora, acariciándome con su lengua, mordiéndome despacio los labios…

-Soy tuya… Tuya para calmar tus ansias, tus necesidades... – Conseguí decir de forma entrecortada en un murmullo. Necesitaba sentirlo dentro de mí, guiándome en el placer, satisfaciendo sus deseos y necesidades, elevándome a las cotas de placer y entrega a las que me había vuelto adicta.

-Alza los brazos. – Lo obedecí despacio, saboreando el delicioso momento que precedía a una sesión de sexo dominante, siendo consciente de cómo se activaban en mi mente los mecanismos necesarios para someterme a sus deseos, sintiendo el orgullo de ser yo la que despertaba esos sentimientos y necesidades en él. Sus manos subieron despacio el jersey por mi torso, descubriendo mis pechos desnudos bajo él, para terminar sacándolo por mis brazos.

Era un largo camino lleno de obstáculos el que estábamos recorriendo juntos. En muy poco tiempo… Pero eran sus preceptos, sus reglas y condiciones las que hacían que cada vez fuésemos más fuertes. Era la entrega incondicional, la confianza ciega, la verdad ante todo…

Se detuvo para acariciar con la mirada mis pechos, pero sus manos no pudieron permanecer quietas y se cerraron sobre ellos, endureciendo los pezones con los pulgares. Me disparó una mirada cargada de lujuria que provocó una violenta ola de excitación que me humedeció aún más.

-Dejaré esto aquí, me gusta lo que simboliza. – Acarició levemente con sus dedos el colgante que descansaba entre mis pechos.

-¿Que soy tuya? – Dije al mismo tiempo que la falda caía a mis pies. Sus ojos relampaguearon salvajes. Me tomó una mano y me quitó la exquisita obra de arte que usaba como reloj. Se inclinó para acercarse a mi oído y acarició suavemente mis hombros, provocando que mi piel se erizase ante su contacto.

-¿Es eso una falta de respeto, Isabella? – Me mordí el labio y lo miré a través de mis pestañas, esa voz ronca y oscurecida conseguiría de mí lo que quisiese. Todo mi cuerpo sintió la salvaje sacudida del deseo en estado puro. Su aura dominante impregnaba la atmósfera de la habitación con una vibrante tensión sexual y que me envolvía… casi podía percibirla como algo físico sobre mi piel.

-No, Señor. – Dije bajando los ojos hasta su glorioso pecho. No sabía qué hacer con las manos, me ardían los dedos por tocarlo, por sentir su suave piel cubriendo los músculos de acero de su cuerpo.

-Buena chica… Así es, simboliza que eres mía. – Me alzó la barbilla con dos dedos. – Mía. – No le respondí, sólo pude dedicarle una pequeña sonrisa tímida.

-Ahora tienes que ser buena. Sé lo que necesitas ahora mismo, y créeme, tengo toda la intención de hundirme muy profundamente dentro de este pequeño coño… Pero antes voy a enseñarte algo, Isabella. – Sus dedos dejaron un camino de fuego en dirección a mi vientre, antes de que comenzase a dar una vuelta a mi alrededor sin despegar sus dedos de mi piel en torno a la cadera.

-¿Enseñarme? – La palabra salió como un suspiro ahogado.

-Voy a darte una lección sobre confianza y control… A la vez que hago cosas realmente perversas con tu maravilloso cuerpo. – Susurró de forma sugerente en mi oído. Aspiré una gran bocanada de aire que provocó que una que sonrisa rozase mi piel. Me sentí inquieta, eso básicamente significaba que mi orgasmo se haría de rogar.

-¿Quieres preguntar algo más antes de que empecemos? – Retiró mi pelo hacia atrás y pegó las palmas de sus manos sobre el nacimiento de mis pechos. Lo miré con fascinación y entrega mezclada con la ansiedad que corría salvaje por mi cuerpo. Sólo pude negar brevemente con la cabeza.

-¿Ya no hay más preguntas? Bien… Empezaremos con unos azotes. – Abrí los ojos algo alarmada y procurando controlar el súbito latigazo de oscura lujuria que sacudió mi cuerpo.

-¿Azotes? ¿Pero porqué? – Edward sonrió despacio y se quitó el reloj que dejó junto al mío, se acercó a la cama con paso calmado y seguro, casi indolente, se remangó las mangas de la camisa sin apartar los ojos de mí y se sentó cómodamente a los pies de la cama. Yo tenía la boca seca y una enloquecedora mezcla de sensaciones luchando en mi cuerpo.

-Porque puedo. ¿Acaso vas a negarte? – Negué con la cabeza, era incapaz de encontrar mi propia voz y estaba tan excitada y nerviosa, que apenas podía tener un pensamiento coherente. – Buena chica… Ven aquí pequeña golfa. – Se palmeó el muslo de forma provocativa.

-Serán ocho azotes por desconfiar de mí. – Fruncí el ceño y me quedé algo reticente sin moverme del sitio, aún a riesgo de aumentar una cifra que para ser sincera, no me pareció mal. Edward levantó una ceja cuestionando mi actitud. No es que me negase a recibir los azotes a esas alturas de nuestra relación, lo que sucedía es que me habían dolido los motivos. Me dolía que pensase que no confiaba en él.

-Yo no he desconfiado de ti… De usted, Señor… – Edward esbozó una pequeña sonrisa que me pareció triste y sus ojos parecieron… dulcificarse. Sí, aunque pareciese contradictorio sus ojos se habían suavizado.

-¡Oh! Sí lo has hecho Isabella. Pude verlo en tus ojos, en la evidente tensión de tu cuerpo. Pensaste que podrían engañarme. – Cerré los ojos ante la evidencia. Era cierto, temí que no me creyese, incluso temí que mis recuerdos no fuesen reales. – ¿Acaso vas a negarlo? Si me dices que la idea de que yo pudiese creer ese burdo montaje no ha pasado por tu mente ni una sola fracción de segundo… Te creeré y no te azotaré.

Me sentí avergonzada por haber dudado de él y eso se reflejó en mis mejillas. Era jodidamente transparente para ese hombre. Si algo había demostrado Edward era ser extremadamente observador e inteligente. Suspiré y me acerqué despacio para colocarme finalmente sobre su regazo de forma sumisa. Pero con la idea fija en la cabeza, de que más tarde tendría que explicarle que sólo dudé de él por una pequeña fracción de segundo. Nada más. Y me aseguraría de que me creyese, no soportaba la idea de que pensase que no confiaba en él.

-Jamás me decepcionas Isabella. – Le sonreí de forma tímida y acepté la mano que me ofrecía para ayudarme a colocarme sobre su regazo para recibir mi castigo, no aparté mis ojos de él hasta que mi postura me impidió seguir haciéndolo. – Recuerda tu apellido si te resulta demasiado. – Asentí y cerré los puños con fuerza, concentrándome en dominar las urgentes ansias que me consumían y disfrutando del tacto de la palma de su mano sobre mi trasero.

Los ocho azotes fueron contundentes y sonoros, acompañados de vergonzosos gemidos lascivos de mi parte. Me movía ligeramente reajustando mi postura después de cada uno de ellos, una mano de Edward me acariciaba las nalgas entre los azotes, mientras que la otra me mantenía firme en mi sitio sujetándome por la cintura. Fue suave a pesar de todo, por eso supe que en el fondo él entendía mi duda momentánea, aunque debido a sus exigencias y normas, no pudiese tolerarla.

Cuando terminó me ardían las nalgas y mi sexo se contraía de forma involuntaria. Cuando acercó sus dedos para comprobar mi excitación él emitió un largo y ronco gemido de aprobación y yo jadeé.

Había aprendido la lección no por los azotes en sí, sino por el hecho de ser consciente de que él lo sabía. Jamás volvería a dudar de Edward. Y si algún día se equivocaba, ya veríamos como lo resolvíamos, pero hasta la fecha había sido incuestionable.

Edward me ayudó a incorporarme y hundió la cara en mi vientre, abrazándome de forma posesiva. Sus labios murmuraban algo ininteligible sobre mi piel y yo sólo pude abrazarlo con todas mis fuerzas hasta que negó brevemente con la cabeza y se levantó.

-¿Estás bien? – Sonreí sintiéndome mucho menos culpable por haber dudado de él, como si los azotes hubiesen expiado de alguna manera la culpa que pudiese sentir. Me ardía el trasero, pero el resto de mi, mi alma y mi mente se encontraban perfectamente, muy excitadas, para ser exactos.

Volvimos a besarnos, pero en esa ocasión fue breve… Vendrían más besos dentro de pocos minutos y Edward parecía tener prisa por empezar con lo que quiera que tuviese planeado para mí esa tarde.

-¿Estás preparada? – La suave punta rosada de su lengua acarició de la forma más sugerente su labio inferior.

-Sí. – Dije en un suspiro. La adrenalina corría salvaje por mi cuerpo, al igual que la anticipación. Mi corazón latía fuerte y rápido dentro de mi pecho, tenía la boca seca y me sudaban las palmas de las manos.

-Voy a cubrirte los ojos. Quiero que te concentres en sentir y quiero que tu entrega sea absoluta. Disfruta de lo que te doy, de lo que te hago sentir. – Me sujetó la cara con ambas manos y me besó brevemente, justo antes de separarse y abrir un cajón de su mesilla. Permanecí en pie, desnuda a excepción de los tacones y casi temblando de deseo por ese glorioso hombre, observando como atrapada en un hechizo, sus elegantes movimientos por la habitación. Regresó con un antifaz negro para dormir, una sonrisa perversa y los ojos brillando peligrosos y llenos de promesas. Eso fue lo último que vi.

Lo puso despacio sobre mis ojos, colocando bien mi pelo para apartarlo de mi cara y cuello y me guió despacio hasta nuestra cama, me tumbó bocarriba y noté casi con alivio el tacto frío de las sábanas contra mis nalgas. Su peso hundió el colchón a mi derecha y sus cálidas manos separaron mi brazo, lo ató con las suaves y firmes tiras de seda que siempre permanecían dispuestas desde los extremos de la cama. Repitió lo mismo con el otro, sin pronunciar una palabra, lo que me permitió prestarle atención a su respiración rasgada. Sus dedos acariciaban la parte interna de mis brazos y mi cuello, otras veces los notaba ligeros como plumas siguiendo la línea de la clavícula, despacio, con calma, como si estuviese memorizando cada curva y cada valle de mi cuerpo.

Yo permanecía con los muslos cerrados con fuerza para procurar conseguir algo de alivio a mi creciente necesidad, hasta que sus fuertes manos los separaron de forma suave pero firme.

-Ábrete para mí, preciosa… Muéstrame tu sexo, tu centro húmedo y cálido, listo para complacerme. – Gemí sin poder evitarlo ante sus palabras cargadas de cruda sexualidad y me estremecí de pies a cabeza cuando noté un breve soplo sobre mi sexo. Edward flexionó mi pierna en dirección a mi pecho y noté cómo enrollaba una tira de seda en torno a mi rodilla. Lo mismo hizo con la otra, lo que me dejó con las piernas separadas, pero en el aire, lo que dejaba mi trasero relativamente libre del roce de las sábanas. A continuación me quitó los zapatos y acarició despacio mis pies en un gesto tierno e íntimo cargado de sexualidad.

En un rápido cálculo, supuse que las tiras que las mantenían atadas, salían desde los tramos superiores del dosel de la cama. Quise moverme algo inquieta por la postura tan expuesta en la que Edward me tenía, pero no pude. Inspiré profundamente y me abandoné a su voluntad con el trepidante deseo ardiendo en mi centro.

-Esto Isabella, es una lección de control y confianza en ti misma y en mí. – Sus dedos recorrieron un sendero de fuego desde mis pechos hasta mi vientre. – Por eso te he atado, y te he vendado los ojos. ¿Lo entiendes? – Tragué en seco y asentí con la cabeza, incapaz de encontrar mi propia voz.

-¿Recuerdas tu apellido? – Su voz ronca y cargada de deseo me acariciaba y se filtraba por cada poro de mi piel.

-Sí. – Conseguí decir en un jadeo ahogado.

-Muy bien pequeña, dime lo que sientes. Cuéntame con detalle lo que mis actos te provocan en cada momento. Las sensaciones que despierto en tu cuerpo y en tu mente. ¿Podrás hacerlo, preciosa? – Una parte de mi cerebro reconoció el murmullo de ropa al ser quitada. Edward se estaba desnudando… ¡Ah… Pero! ¿Quería que le describiese mis sensaciones? No estaba segura de poder cumplir con su deseo, pero lo intentaría. ¡Oh, ya lo creo que lo intentaría! Me halagó profundamente que quisiese conocerme hasta tal punto.

-Creo… Creo que… sí.

Apenas pronuncié esas noté el calor que emanaba de su cuerpo acercándose al mío, la cama se hundió a mi lado y sus labios cubrieron los míos con un beso suave… Bajó despacio por mi cuello, amenazando con sus dientes, mordiéndome ligeramente justo donde mi pulso latía. Su cabello me hizo cosquillas en la garganta cuando siguió descendiendo y cerró su boca sobre uno de mis pezones.

-¡Ah…! – Gemí sin poder evitarlo cuando cerró despacio sus dientes sobre él y pellizcó el otro a la vez. Mi vientre convulsionó ante las sensaciones y ondule mis caderas lo poco que me permitieron mis ataduras. Recordé vagamente que me había pedido que le contase mis sensaciones, pero me sentía tan ansiosa, tan necesitada y abrumada por el deseo que apenas conseguía tener algún pensamiento coherente y mis ojos cubiertos no hacían más que multiplicar las sensaciones de mi cuerpo.

-Permanece quieta. – Sus dedos alcanzaron el colgante con la llave que había resbalado por mi cuello y lo situaron a medio camino entre el nacimiento de mis pechos y la garganta.

-Tienes los pezones muy sensibles, responden a mi tacto de forma asombrosa. – Con la punta de lo que supuse era su nariz rozó uno de ellos. – Quiero que experimentes algo nuevo. – Me inquieté ante la incógnita sobre ese "algo nuevo" que tenía pensado para mí. Pude notar como Edward se incorporaba de mi lado y tomó mis pechos en sus manos, apretándolos, sopesándolos… Para finalmente centrarse en mis pezones con sus pulgares de forma insistente, endureciéndolos hasta casi resultar insoportable, arrancando jadeos de mi garganta. Necesitaba más, esa provocación solo hacía instigar de forma diabólica mi deseo.

-¡Más… ¡ ¡Más por favor…!

Sus dedos pellizcaron mi pezón con fuerza, haciendo que mi vientre se estremeciese, pero inmediatamente me soltó para ser sustituidos por otra cosa, algo más duro que pellizcaba con algo más de fuerza.

-¡Ah…! – Un latigazo de placer recorrió mi espalda abajo hasta llegar a mi sexo. – ¡Oh Dios…! – El otro pezón tuvo el mismo tratamiento y puse los ojos en blanco bajo el antifaz de dormir y me tensé contra mis ataduras, olvidándome por completo de todo lo demás. Mi respiración se volvió errática y superficial mientras mi mente luchaba por procesar la información contradictoria que recibía.

Las manos de Edward acariciaron despacio mis senos, rodeando mis pezones que seguían pellizcados por lo que supuse eran pinzas para pezones unidos por una fina cadena que descansaba entre mis pechos. Zafrina me había enseñado un par la última vez que estuve allí. Procuré serenarme para tratar de distinguir qué era lo que sentía… Era algo fuerte, como cuando Edward me pellizcaba con ansias… O como cuando me mordía… Quizás algo más intenso sin llegar a resultar del todo doloroso.

-¡Qué belleza…! ¿Es demasiado? – Las yemas de sus dedos acariciaban mi torso con agónica lentitud. Podía sentir sus ojos recorriendo cada centímetro de mi piel.

-No. – Jadeé sin aliento.

-Quiero detalles Isabella. – Su voz oscurecida por el deseo era mi norte y mi guía, mi foco de atención, mi soporte…

-No es demasiado, está bien… Es nuevo… Intenso…

-¿Doloroso? – Susurró sobre mi oído y giré la cabeza instintivamente hacia él. Su aliento me aturdió levemente, podía notar su calor, su humedad, su aroma…

-No, tiene la… la mezcla justa, es… asombrosamente excitante. – Un súbito y corto tirón de la cadena que unía ambas pinzas me empujó al borde del abismo con la rapidez de un rayo. – ¡Aghm! – Grité de placer y arqueé la espalda, los dedos de Edward soltaron la cadena y tomaron de forma posesiva mi sexo expuesto para él.

-¡Oh… nena…! Estás muy húmeda… ¿Es por mí preciosa? – Sus dedos trazaron un martirizador movimiento circular sobre mi necesitado clítoris, sus labios casi rozaban los míos y era agónico tenerlo tan cerca sin poder besarlo. Tragué en seco.

-¡Oh, sí…! Estoy tan… excitada. Lo deseo tanto… Señor. – Sonó como la súplica que en realidad era: Entrecortada, jadeante y teñida de necesidad. Lo deseaba con locura.

-Eso me complace. Me gusta mucho oírlo de tus labios. – Aspiró despacio mientras pasaba su nariz por mi cuello. – Ahora viene lo más interesante… – Cerré los dientes con fuerza cuando me quitó despacio las pinzas, la sensación que producían al ser retiradas era incluso más intensa que cuando las ponía. Edward acarició despacio y con suma delicadeza mis pezones, cosa que me hizo sisear mientras sentía una nueva oleada de humedad aflorar en mi entrada.

De repente su ausencia de mi lado me alarmó. ¿Dónde iba? Presté atención a los sonidos de la habitación y escuché uno extraño que identifiqué inmediatamente… Reconocería el sonido de un _Zippo _en cualquier lugar. Pero no entendía nada… ¿Quería fumar? ¿Fumaría un cigarro mientras se sentaba a observarme? Comencé a sentirme frustrada, cuando me elevaba hasta esas cotas de anticipación para dejarme…

-¡Ahhh! – Ardientes gotas cayeron sobre mi vientre, la piel se me erizó y siseé a la vez que trataba de encoger el vientre, como si ese movimiento fuese a aliviar algo… No sabía qué…

-¿Te gusta? Dime qué sientes. – El deseo se filtraba por la forma en la que pronunció esas palabras. Traté de racionalizar lo que estaba sintiendo.

-Está… Está caliente. – Susurré casi sin aliento. Edward retiró hacia un lado el colgante que milagrosamente aún permanecía más o menos donde él lo había dejado.

-¿Demasiado? Nuevas gotas cayeron sobre mi pecho, concentrándome pude distinguir como su calor me sorprendía al primer contacto, para después enfriarse rápidamente y deslizarse por mi cuerpo, provocando un placentero cosquilleo.

-No… – Algunas gotas más cayeron sobre uno de mis pezones. – ¡Aghmf…! – Los tenía extremadamente sensibles a causa de las pinzas

-Es la vela para masajes que me regalaste… ¿Te gusta esto Isabella? ¿Te gusta cómo te hago sentir? – Nuevas gotas del aceite en el que se fundía la vela trazaron un camino descendente desde mis pechos hasta mi vientre… Bajando cada vez más… Tuve el instinto de cerrar los muslos, de proteger mi parte más vulnerable, mi sexo expuesto… Pero me retuvieron las ataduras que mantenían mis muslos abiertos. Con creciente tensión esperé lo inevitable temblorosa, expectante, ansiosa…

-¡Sí! – Grité de forma ahogada cuando varias gotas cayeron en mi clítoris, sobre mis pliegues tiernos y sensibles.

-¿Eres consciente de que si la acerco demasiado a tu piel puedo quemarte? – Lo dijo con la voz ronca, cargada de una insoportable tensión sexual, resultaba amenazador el hecho de que resaltase el peligro que conllevaba y desconcertantemente tranquilizadora la sensación que yo percibí en contraste.

-Sí… Lo sé…

-¿Quieres que me detenga? – Sus dedos comenzaron a trazar erráticos dibujos sobre la piel de mi vientre con el aceite que la cubría. – Pídemelo y lo haré. – Mi mente creyó reconocer algún tipo de dibujo, quizás alguna letra en los movimientos que sus dedos hacían sobre mi pubis, el vientre, el torso y los pechos. No podía estar segura, era demasiado abrumador todo lo que me estaba haciendo sentir.

-¡No! No tengo miedo. Confío en ti… Confío en mi Señor. – Lo dije con el corazón hinchado de felicidad y de orgullo, era consciente de que estaba inmovilizada, de que si quería, podía hacerme daño… Y sabía con absoluta certeza que no lo haría. Aunque la parte de mi cerebro menos racional, la que se encargaba de mis instintos, hiciese reaccionar mi cuerpo ante su forma de dominarme, su exigencia en mi entrega.

-Buena chica.

Esas palabras desataron la locura y el mayor de los tormentos placenteros que jamás hubiese imaginado. Edward dirigió la vela para que el aceite impregnado de esencias que desprendía un suave olor a jazmines, cayese por el interior de mis muslos, y fuese resbalando agónicamente hasta mi centro.

-¡Ah! ¡Ahh! – Gemía sin poder evitarlo, casi enloquecida por la necesidad que sentía, era algo doloroso el deseo convulsionando mi vientre sin que Edward se apiadase de mí y me diese el alivio que necesitaba.

-Todavía no. Aguanta. – La carga urgente de su voz me dejó claro que él también estaba a punto, no tardaría en penetrarme.

El aceite de la vela recorrió de nuevo mi vientre y mis pechos, lo notaba ardiente sobre mis pezones y sentía la apremiante necesidad de pellizcarlos, de frotarlos… Estaban tan deliciosamente sensitivos que juraría que un solo pellizco de los dedos de Edward, me hubiesen proporcionado el mejor de los orgasmos.

Cuando ya me sentía al límite, y pensaba que pronto llegaría mi liberación, noté su dedo presionando sobre mi hinchado clítoris. Lo deslizó despacio, trazando perezosos círculos que no tenían más finalidad que la de terminar de volverme loca.

-¡Agmmf! No… Basta… Por favor, no puedo más… – Me mordí el labio con tanta fuerza que temí notar el sabor de mi sangre en cualquier momento.

-Un poco más. – Su dedo comenzó a deslizarse despacio dentro de mí, castigando mi clítoris con otro a la vez que me penetraba lentamente. Me cerré con fuerza alrededor de sus dedos, ya había adquirido más práctica y la sensación fue enloquecedora.

Su mano se deslizó sobre mi vientre hasta mis pechos, donde alcanzó un pezón, lo pellizcó y…

-¡Edward…! ¡Ahgg! – Estallé en miles de piezas, gritando su nombre, jadeando, completamente enajenada por el intenso placer que amenazaba con volverme loca… Era demasiado, demasiado intenso, demasiado enloquecedor… Su mano acariciando mi cuello, mi mandíbula, con un dedo acariciaba mis labios… Mi cuerpo convulsionaba luchando contra mis ataduras de seda, mi boca abierta jadeando, luchando por introducir algo de aire en mis pulmones con el dedo de Edward entre los labios, los ojos cerrados con fuerza bajo la máscara, mis dedos crispados tirando de las cintas de seda mientras mi vientre convulsionaba con violencia…

Apenas fui consciente de cuando Edward me desató las piernas y los brazos, me sentía como si mi cuerpo fuese de gelatina, con los huesos de la consistencia de una medusa. Me quitó la máscara para dormir que cubría mis ojos y lo primero que vi cuando mis ojos se acostumbraron a la luz anaranjada del atardecer, fueron sus ojos que me miraban con una intensidad abrumadora, llenos de una emoción que le había visto antes, pero a la que jamás podría acostumbrarme. Era tan fuerte, desprendía tantas emociones…

Estaba inclinado sobre mí, se acercó y me besó con fiereza, casi con violencia a la vez que su polla entraba en mí de igual forma, hasta su base, profundamente enterrado en mi vientre como me había anticipado que haría. Apenas tuve los reflejos necesarios para aferrarme a su espalda con las fuerzas que me quedaban y empezar a encajar sus furiosas embestidas.

-Mía.

-Mía.

-Mía.

Gemía de forma ronca en mi oído cada vez que me llenaba, cada vez que se enterraba en mi cuerpo con tanta intensidad, de forma tan profunda… Que me dio una idea bastante clara de que él también lo había pasado mal, que me necesitaba, que me amaba…

Sentía su peso sobre mi cuerpo hundiéndome en la cama, deslizándose sobre mí a causa del aceite de la vela, penetrándome con tanta facilidad, con tanta fuerza…

Un nuevo orgasmo comenzó a formarse en mi vientre y me cerré alrededor de él para aumentar su placer. Necesitaba enloquecerlo, necesitaba que me necesitase como un drogadicto necesita su dosis… Como yo lo necesitaba a él.

Lo abrumador de mis sentimientos por él escapó por mis labios en forma de gemido casi lloroso y Edward levantó la cabeza del hueco de mi cuello y me miró a los ojos. Sin detener el ritmo de sus embestidas, me tomó las manos con las suyas y las presionó contra el colchón, inmovilizándome de nuevo con sus dedos entrelazados en los míos y sin dejar de mirarme a los ojos.

-Te amo. – Conseguí susurrar entre gemidos de placer con mi mirada anclada a sus ojos.

-Te amo Isabella. – Me embistió más profundamente y con un golpe seco y potente de su cadera. – Eres mi… vida entera. – Creí que el alma me estallaría dentro del pecho de pura felicidad. Pero lo que en realidad estalló fue mi vientre en un nuevo y enloquecedor orgasmo. Largo y agotador.

La forma que tenía Edward de hacerme el amor era igual de intensa que la forma en la que me follaba. Dominante y absoluta, sin medias tintas, sin fisuras, sin dudas ni inseguridades.

Él se empujó dentro de mí con potencia, una, dos, tres veces, prolongando mi placer hasta que se quedó muy quieto en lo más profundo, gimiendo su liberación de forma agónica y prolongada, masculina, de forma casi animal, con la espalda arqueada, los dientes cerrados con fuerza, sus manos aprisionando las mías, sus músculos en tensión…

Glorioso en su éxtasis.

Nos abrazamos jadeando, satisfechos, con las piernas entrelazadas y al menos yo, sintiéndome algo mareada, como si hubiese bebido más de la cuenta, aspirando el delicioso olor de Edward mezclado con la esencia de jazmín del aceite de la vela... Y sexo.

-Mmmm… Mi chica sucia… Creo que necesitamos un buen baño. – Lo miré con los ojos entornados y lo vi canalla, seguro de sí mismo y con esa sonrisa torcida que derrumbaría las murallas más resistentes. Estallé en alegres risas sin poder evitarlo. ¡Oh, Dios…! El sexo con Edward era siempre tan liberador, como una catarsis para los sinsabores a los que nos enfrentábamos.

-Me temo que sí… A mi hombre le ha dado hoy por jugar. – Comprobé que estábamos los dos bañados por el aceite mientras que los últimos coletazos de mi risa resonaban en la habitación.

-Ese sonido es maravilloso. Lo he echado de menos estos días… ¿Estás bien? – Me sujetó la cara con su mano y me acarició un pómulo. El gesto y la entonación de Edward habían cambiado, se había vuelto más serio, aunque no grave. Suspiré y acaricié la línea de su impresionante mandíbula hasta llegar a sus labios, los que recorrí con verdadera devoción.

-Sí, gracias. Tú siempre me haces sentir mejor que bien. – Edward sonrió de forma dulce y relajado, dejando un pequeño beso sobre la punta de mis dedos. Ese momento tan íntimo y cómplice entre los dos, se vio interrumpido por la insistente vibración del móvil de Edward, que suspiró despacio, casi resignado.

-Tengo que atender esa llamada. ¿Por qué no vas preparando el baño? Enseguida estaré contigo. – Le sonreí y me incorporé en la cama a la vez que él.

-Claro… Creo que mis pobres piernas me sostendrán. – Edward me dedicó una deslumbrante sonrisa que yo le devolví mientras me encaminaba al baño. Comencé a llenar la bañera y me senté porque mis piernas temblaban de forma vergonzosa. Sonreí casi para mí misma, Edward era un fetichista incorregible y apenas me dolía el trasero en esa ocasión.

El sonido de su voz amortiguado por la distancia y el murmullo del agua, se hizo más claro hasta que apareció completamente desnudo por la puerta del baño con el teléfono pegado al oído. Fruncía ligeramente el ceño y parecía muy concentrado en lo que estaba tratando.

-¿Ha podido separarlas? – Me lanzó una mirada lenta y apreciativa. Yo permanecí sentada sobre el banco, tratando de aparentar que estaba razonablemente entera después de nuestro asalto y le devolví la sonrisa, preguntándome sobre su conversación.

-Eso es perfecto. ¿Entonces…?

-Confirman lo que sabíamos y su versión. – La sonrisa en sus labios relampagueó salvaje y despiadada. – No esperaba otra cosa. Buen trabajo, felicite a Seth de mi parte. – Esa última frase me encogió el estómago, estaba hablando de la grabación. Me levanté como impulsada por un resorte.

-¿Ha pasado algo más? – Mi ansiedad se reflejó perfectamente en mis palabras. Pero Edward me sonrió de forma tranquilizadora mientras me ofrecía una mano para ayudarme a entrar en la bañera. Acepté su mano y me senté haciéndole hueco a mi lado. El agua caliente le sentaba fantásticamente bien a mi cuerpo, y la sensación en mis pezones fue, sencillamente exquisita.

-Hay buenas noticias, la grabación original se hizo en soporte VHS, James nos entregó la cinta original más dos copias en DVD. Así que Seth las ha analizado y ha descubierto que se grabó encima de la cinta original, ha recuperado las imágenes y confirma tu versión punto por punto. – Me envolvió en sus brazos y me sentí relajada, ambos sonreímos y nos acomodamos. – No pasó otra cosa más que lo que contaste, luego hay un corte extraño y aparece la grabación nueva. – Me quedé pensativa durante unos instantes. Sentí un inmenso alivio comprobar que no había distorsionado mis recuerdos, que las cosas habían sucedido tal y como yo las recordaba.

-No voy a ocultar que me siento muy aliviada… Por un momento llegué incluso a dudar de mis recuerdos… – Edward apretó el abrazo protector en el que me tenía envuelta. – ¿Es posible recuperar las imágenes de esa forma?

-Depende del formato en el que estén grabadas. En el caso del VHS es algo sencillo de hacer. – Edward alargó la mano y alcanzó unas sales de baño y las añadió al agua.

-Es increíble como me has hecho olvidar por completo todo lo que ha pasado. – Alcé los ojos para mirarlo y él me devolvió una mirada luminosa y transparente.

-Soy bueno en lo que hago. – Soltó de forma fanfarrona, acompañando sus palabras de esa sonrisa torcida y canalla.

-Eres mucho mejor que bueno… Pero eso ya lo sabes. – Su sonrisa se ensanchó y me dio un corto y suave beso en los labios. Nos quedamos en silencio disfrutando uno del otro sin necesidad de llenar el espacio de palabras vacías. Estábamos cómodos, relajados… Era mucha tensión la que habíamos soportado en muy poco tiempo.

-A veces me asusta la forma en la que sabes manejar mis estados de ánimo. – Mi reflexión salió casi de forma involuntaria. Edward suspiró despacio y me apretó más en su abrazo contra su cuerpo.

-A mí lo que me asusta es la abrumadora necesidad de ti que tengo. Supongo que un buen chico te hubiese abrazado, quizás te hubiese llevado al cine a ver una película para distraerte… Quizás te hubiese hecho el amor en vez de someterte y empujar un poco más tus límites para satisfacer mis perversiones… Podría decirte que lamento ser así… Pero no sería cierto. Yo no soy un buen chico, ni nunca he pretendido serlo. – Me incorporé algo alarmada y me giré para poder mirarlo a la cara. ¿Acaso se estaba cuestionando su forma de ser? Su expresión era seria, casi severa y tenía los párpados entornados. ¡Oh, Dios mío! Me apresuré a tomarle la cara con las dos manos para asegurarme de que me miraba a los ojos.

-Yo no quiero un buen chico. Te quiero a ti, te necesito a ti y la forma en la que haces las cosas, como me cuidas, la forma en la que me guías... Tu disciplina no siempre es fácil… Pero es lo que necesito. – Hice una pausa para que mis palabras calasen, lo miraba con los ojos emocionados, confiando en que pudiese ver en ellos la absoluta verdad que se ocultaba en mis palabras. – Y me cuesta mucho creer que algo te asuste, quizás no se haya dado cuenta Sr. Cullen, pero lo que acabó haciéndome, Señor, se parece peligrosamente a hacer el amor. – Esa última parte la dije con un tono ligero, casi burlón que no tenía más intención que hacerle olvidar lo que quiera que fuese lo que le estaba rondando en la cabeza. Quizás recuerdos de su adolescencia, quizás algún resto de su inicial reparo a que estuviese con él…

Sus ojos relampaguearon peligrosos y me abrazó con fuerza, eliminando la distancia que yo había puesto entre nosotros para poder mirarlo bien. Me pegó a su pecho y entrelazó sus piernas en las mías. Hundió la mano en mi improvisado moño y tiró ligeramente.

-Necesito poseerte, hacerte mía de todas las formas posibles. Siento el infantil y primario impulso de reclamarte constantemente. Es desconcertante, nunca había "necesitado" a nadie. – ¡Oh… Edward! Mi pecho se hinchó dolorosamente ante su declaración. Ese hombre me amaba… Me amaba de verdad. Me sentí feliz y algo abrumada por la responsabilidad que conllevaba. Tragué las lágrimas que comenzaban a subir a mis ojos.

-Yo tengo la necesidad de pertenecerte, de responderte exactamente como necesitas, de estar a tu altura. Quiero colmarte, quiero que te sientas bien, que no te avergüences de mí… No quiero decepcionarte. Y me haces sentir tan… Satisfecha en todos los terrenos… deseada, cuidada… Amada. – Una pequeña sonrisa apareció despacio en sus labios.

-Tú jamás me decepcionas, has traído luz a mi vida, me has hecho descubrir que puedo amar. – Cerré los ojos un segundo.

-Pero sólo te traigo complicaciones. – Dije sin poder ocultar el sentimiento de culpa que me atenazaba el pecho.

-No lo entiendes todavía, Bella. – Bella… Sólo me llamaba así cuando dejaba de lado su coraza de hombre duro. – Todo esto que está pasando es por mí, no por ti. Tanya quiso vengarse de ti por celos y tu ex…

-No lo llames así por favor… Me duele.

-De acuerdo, James es sólo un oportunista con suerte, esa grabación hubiese permanecido olvidada si yo no llego a ser quien soy. Nunca te hubiesen molestado ninguno de los dos.

Suspiré y ambos nos quedamos en silencio de nuevo, mirándonos a los ojos como si nada fuese más importante.

-Quiero que sepas que apenas dudé de ti unos segundos… Supongo que fueron mis nervios y la forma brusca en la que me llevaste al estudio. – Edward frunció el ceño y entrecerró los ojos.

-Lo sé, sabes que no soy precisamente delicado, no tienes más que recordar la forma en la que te pedí que fueses mía… Lamento si te asusté, procuraré no volver a hacerlo. Pero estaba tan emocionado de que fuese un montaje, quería que lo vieses por ti misma.

-Pero me asusté… – Inmediatamente que esas palabras salieron de mis labios me di cuenta de que no era la mejor forma para hacerlo olvidar lo que quiera que fuese que le entristecía la mirada. – Y me has azotado... – Lo dije bromeando, casi escandalizada y esperé su sonrisa que tardó en aparecer más de lo que me hubiese gustado y lo hizo de forma triste.

-Los dos sabemos que no ha sido un castigo real, más bien un reflejo de mi necesidad de reclamarte. – Seguía serio… Sospeché que lo había pasado mucho peor de lo que me había permitido ver. Y me sentí mal por eso. No quería que sufriese por mi culpa. Sólo quería ser fuente de satisfacción y alegría para él.

-Eso lo entiendo, por eso accedí a que me azotases. – Me acerqué y rocé con la punta de mi nariz la suya.

-Eres una mujer muy inteligente y me conoces bien… Además de ser mi adorable pequeña golfa. – La sonrisa que me dedicó por fin, le llegó a los ojos y yo respiré tranquila. Pero todavía había algo que me preocupaba. Dudé en preguntárselo o permanecer callada, y me revolví inquieta entre sus brazos.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Hay algo que quieres decirme y no te atreves? – Cuando hacía ese tipo de cosas me ponía de los putos nervios… ¿Cómo lo hacía? Suspiré y me decidí a volver a sacar el maldito tema.

-Edward… ¿Qué pasará ahora? – No pareció sorprenderle mi pregunta, apostaría a que la estaba esperando.

-Ahora pasará que ya no tienes nada de que preocuparte, a excepción de complacerme, que no es poco. – Lo dijo en un tono ligero, casi juguetón, y todo indicaba a que con esa frase pretendía dar el tema por zanjado. Pero mi natural curiosidad sumada a mi inquietud no permitían que el tema quedase así.

-Sabes a qué me refiero… Me gustaría que me dieses alguna respuesta concreta. – Edward inspiró con fuerza por la nariz y soltó todo el aire de golpe, algo exasperado.

-Ya hemos pagado el chantaje, hemos descubierto que la grabación es falsa y por lo tanto no tiene nada con qué seguir chantajeándonos, y si lo intenta de nuevo, puede arriesgarse a una demanda por extorsión y estafa. – No me pasó desapercibido que usó el plural todo el tiempo. Y eso hizo que me sintiese halagada.

-Pero te… nos ha engañado, la grabación es un montaje…

-No voy a negarte que eso me enfada. Y mucho. Pero era una posibilidad que ya conocía cuando decidí que lo pagaría. Insisto en que ya no tienes nada por lo que preocuparte, ese tema ya está controlado y en las mejores manos, hemos hecho lo que teníamos que hacer, nada más.

Sus palabras fueron tranquilizadoras, su caricia en mi mejilla cariñosa y suave, sus ojos desprendían serenidad y confianza, cualquiera creería sus palabras sin volver a cuestionarse nada más… Pero hubo algo que percibí, algo que emanaba de su cuerpo, como una tensión controlada, que hizo que no le creyese al cien por cien. Algo me decía que el Puto Amo no dejaría las cosas así, no era un hombre que se caracterizase por su comprensión y por su juego limpio a la hora de encajar un engaño…

Pero quizás me estuviese volviendo paranoica y sólo fuesen cosas mías.

Me recosté sobre su pecho y comencé a acariciar al suave velo que lo cubría distraídamente, mientras hacía un repaso mental de todo lo relacionado con el video. Su mano se deslizaba perezosa a lo largo de mi espalda, acariciando suavemente mi piel.

-No lo entiendo, creo que la única explicación es que trucó el video para ganar la apuesta sin tener problemas, la grabación verdadera no podía enseñarla… – Edward suspiró frustrado porque yo no pudiese dejar el tema sin más.

-Eso tiene sentido. – Dijo por fin después de un angustioso silencio. Tomé una de sus manos entre las mías, comencé a juguetear con sus elegantes dedos, y me atreví a continuar.

-Pero aunque ya no pueda seguir chantajeándonos con sacar a la luz la grabación, aún está la amenaza del escándalo público. Sería inevitable mientras demostramos que es una falsificación. – En esa ocasión lo que obtuve por su parte fue un bufido exasperado, casi un gruñido, y la mano que yo le sostenía entre las mías, se tensó imperceptiblemente.

-Isabella. No voy a repetirlo más veces, insisto en que no debes preocuparte más por ese tema, déjalo en mis manos, tienes que entender que jamás voy a permitir que vuelva hacerte daño. – El tono de su voz indicaba con claridad que su paciencia había tocado fondo, y que estaba luchando por mantener una relativa calma ante mi interrogatorio. – ¿Confías en mí? – Esa frase era a confirmación a mi sospecha, era la que utilizaba siempre que quería dar por zanjado un tema. Y no era justo, no jugaba limpio cuando apelaba a mi confianza en él. Lo miré a la cara para responderle.

-Sabes que confío en ti ciegamente. Gracias por creer también en mí. – Suavizó su expresión y volvió a acurrucarme entre sus brazos.

-No haber confiado en ti atenta contra toda lógica. – Susurró sobre mi pelo. – La posibilidad de que estuvieses aliada con él, carece de fundamento. Si el móvil fuese económico puedes conseguir mucho más dinero de medio millón sin necesidad de pedirlo, con sólo utilizar tu tarjeta. – Me quedé helada, me incorporé y abrí los ojos asombrada. Ese hombre estaba loco… ¿Qué cantidad habría puesto a mi disposición?

-¿Ves? Esa reacción no hace sino confirmar mi teoría. Ni siquiera has tenido la curiosidad de saber cuánto dinero hay en esa cuenta... Por no mencionar de que no has hecho ningún movimiento desde que compraste mis regalos en _Coco de Mer_… Todo eso sin tener en cuenta que todo tu comportamiento hasta ahora es contradictorio con el supuesto de que estuvieses aliada con James.

Traté de respirar y me llevé nerviosa una mano al pelo. Ese era uno de los gestos de Edward cuando estaba nervioso o frustrado… ¡Y maldita sea! Yo estaba nerviosa y frustrada por la exorbitante cantidad de dinero que había tras la puñetera tarjeta negra. Volví a inspirar profundamente y me resigné a tener esa batalla perdida sin remedio.

-Sin embargo dudaste de mí. – Había algo de acusación en el tono en el que se lo dije. Pero es que estaba cabreada con el tema del dinero sin poder evitarlo.

-Sólo por una fracción de segundo. – Dijo con la culpabilidad asomando a sus hipnóticos ojos.

-Yo hice eso y me gané unos azotes. – Sonreí tímidamente, siendo consciente de que todavía sentía en mis nalgas las consecuencias de sus habilidades.

-Y yo los merezco también por haber dudado de ti, Isabella.

El cruce de miradas que acompañó a nuestras frases no tuvo precio. Eran rápidas, carentes de toda retórica que las enmascarase… Como los veloces movimientos de las piezas de un tablero de ajedrez, en el que cada jugador se anticipa a los movimientos del otro y tiene ya la siguiente jugada prevista.

-¿No me has investigado? También te di permiso para hacerlo. – Lo acorralé momentáneamente, eso en ajedrez se llamaba dar "mate". Edward se quedó mirándome a los ojos con la cabeza ligeramente inclinada hacia un lado y los ojos brillando perversos y divertidos y esa sonrisa torcida. De repente volvió a tirar de mí y me encerró entre sus brazos, pellizcando mi barbilla con dos dedos para que lo mirase a los ojos.

-¿Sabes, pequeña golfa? Pensando detenidamente este asunto, estoy a punto de sentirme tentado de ofenderme realmente porque dudases de mí, pensaste que no era lo suficientemente inteligente como para diferenciar un burdo montaje. – Y eso, en las particulares reglas del juego de Edward, se llamaba "salirse por la tangente del Dominante" y no responder a la pregunta tan comprometida que le había hecho. Le sonreí sin poder evitarlo, me gustaba mucho cuando estaba así de irónico y relajado.

-¿Debería disculparme formalmente? ¿No fue suficiente el nalgueo? – Enarqué una ceja provocativa que pretendía ser juguetona. Pero Edward no pareció apreciar mi broma y la sonrisa canalla desapareció de su cara.

-No, no permitiré que te disculpes. Pero tienes que prometerme que vas a quedarte tranquila y que vas a comer más. Me preocupa tu salud últimamente… – Alargó sus manos y me tomó por la cara para acercarme a él. – Y quiero que si vuelves a sentirte mal, si vuelves a vomitar me lo digas inmediatamente. – Acaricié sus manos con las mías, conmovida por el fervor y la ansiedad de sus palabras. ¡Joder! No sabía que estuviese tan preocupado por mis vómitos.

-Está bien, no te preocupes por eso, siempre me ha pasado lo mismo. Cuando atravieso por una situación de estrés mi primera reacción es vomitar. Perdí siete kilos en los exámenes finales en la universidad. – Un pequeño gruñido reverberó en su garganta.

-Eso no me tranquiliza precisamente. – La ansiedad podía verse a través de sus ojos. Ufff… No creía que fuese para tanto…

-De verdad que me encuentro bien… Pero si vuelvo a sentirme mal te lo contaré enseguida. – Le aseguré con total firmeza. No quería que también tuviese que preocuparse por mi salud y por si yo se lo ocultaba.

-Más te vale si no quieres verme enfadado de verdad… Ya sabes que detesto que me ocultes las cosas. – Tomé aquella frase como lo que era: Una seria advertencia. No sabía hasta qué punto el hecho de que enfermase, aunque fuese de un simple resfriado, podría elevar su grado de protección y paranoia en torno a mí. Asentí con la cabeza y le sonreí para tranquilizarlo.

Mi sonrisa y mis palabras parecieron aplacarlo y continuamos nuestro baño tranquilamente, eliminando los restos de aceite el uno del cuerpo del otro.

-Por cierto, vas a tener un guardaespaldas propio para que no te pierda de vista. – Mi mirada se disparó en dirección a sus ojos.

-¡No...! – Edward levantó la cabeza en un gesto desafiante con la mirada dura. ¡Mierda…! Ese "no" no había sonado bien… Hice un puchero algo infantil y saqué a la Bella suave que tanto le gustaba para ver si podía solucionar el lío que esa exclamación había provocado. – Edward… No es necesario…

Edward apretó los labios y giró la cabeza hacia el ventanal, se pasó la mano por el pelo y volvió a mirarme. Su expresión no era dura, pero sí firme.

-Isabella… No creo haberte consultado, lamento que lo hayas interpretado así. Yo decidiré que es necesario y qué no lo es. – ¡Joder…! Ese tono de voz no presagiaba una conversación de igual a igual… Tenía ante mis ojos al Puto Amo en toda su gloria y en su versión más autoritaria. Suspiré y reuní valor para continuar a pesar de que su mirada severa me advirtiese claramente que no era lo más prudente.

-Es que… Edward… No me siento cómoda teniendo todo el día a un extraño del tamaño de un armario, pegado a mi trasero. – Dije eso del "extraño pegado a mi trasero" con toda la intención de manipularlo, pero de forma suave con la esperanza de que lo tuviese en cuenta y cambiase de opinión.

-Harás lo que yo diga que tienes que hacer. Me obedecerás, Isabella… Porque de lo contrario vas a verme enfadado de verdad. He decidido que vas a tener guardaespaldas y lo tendrás. No estoy dispuesto a que ese descerebrado se acerque a ti en plena calle.

Agaché la cabeza y me mordí el labio. Contra ese argumento no tenía nada que hacer. Todavía me sorprendía lo ingenua que podía llegar a ser al pensar que podía decir algo para hacerlo cambiar de opinión cuando había tomado una decisión… Y mucho menos manipularlo con una frase o con un tono de voz determinado… Y para ser sincera yo tampoco quería arriesgarme a que James se acercase a mí en cualquier momento.

-Está bien… – Me incorporé y le acaricié la cara con mi manos. – Haré lo que tú quieras, pero por favor… No discutamos por esto. No soporto la idea de discutir contigo, simplemente no puedo afrontarlo después de todo lo que hemos sufrido los dos últimos días.

Edward hizo una mueca extraña, como de pesar y su cara se contrajo justo antes de besarme con fuerza, casi desesperado, hundiendo una mano en mi pelo y la otra rodeándome por la cintura, pegándome a su cuerpo todo lo posible. Me abandoné en sus brazos y en sus labios, disfrutando de ese beso que me trasmitía una enorme cantidad de sensaciones diferentes, pude percibir ansiedad, frustración, amor, deseo… miedo.

Edward gimió en mi boca y me separó para mirarme a los ojos con esa intensidad tan suya.

-Me vuelves loco… Me vuelve loco la idea de que pueda pasarte algo… Compláceme, sé buena y acepta de buen grado la protección de un guardaespaldas. Tendré presente lo que acabas de decirme y procuraré no asignarte a alguien extraño, tampoco quiero que te sientas incómoda. No es mi intención que lo veas como un castigo. Es por tu propia seguridad.

Había tal necesidad en su voz, su mirada reflejaba un mar de sentimientos, y el significado de sus palabras… ¡Oh, Dios! Me lo estaba pidiendo, era algo que necesitaba para su tranquilidad… ¿Cómo podría decirle que no?

-No quiero ser una fuente de inquietud para ti. Puedes ponerme el guardaespaldas más grande que encuentres, prometo no darle esquinazo. – Le sonreí de forma perversa, enredando mis dedos en su pelo y tirando ligeramente. Edward gruñó protestando por el tirón de pelo y por la velada amenaza de darle esquinazo al guardaespaldas y dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás con los ojos cerrados, visiblemente satisfecho.

Suspiré feliz de que ese hombre manipulador y obsesivo fuese el hombre de mi vida. Sonreí y me acerqué para besarlo, consciente de que eso zanjaba la conversación y de que un guardaespaldas del tamaño de un armario, me daría sombra durante un buen tiempo, pero al menos, le robaría un beso.

-Más te vale portarte como una buena chica. – De repente me sentó a horcajadas sobre él y presionó con fuerza mis nalgas, provocando que sisease de dolor. – De lo contrario, pequeña golfa, no ibas a poder sentarte en una buena temporada cuando acabase contigo. – Antes de que pudiese asimilar la erótica amenaza, sentí cómo me penetraba hasta el fondo, con mis músculos vaginales protestando deliciosamente ante la súbita incursión. Lancé un grito ahogado y me aferré a su nuca, dejándome arrastrar de nuevo hacia su mundo de placer desmedido, gemidos y agua salpicada en todas direcciones.

-R-R-R-R-R-

Aquella noche fue inusualmente tranquila. Cuando salimos del baño Edward me ofreció una de sus suaves camisetas de manga larga, gris casi negra, que me cubría hasta la mitad de los muslos y él se puso otra blanca con las mangas subidas por sus antebrazos y los vaqueros. Sin ropa interior y sin zapatos ninguno de los dos, bajamos para sentarnos en nuestro pequeño comedor a disfrutar de un delicioso plato de pasta que Emily nos había preparado, acompañados de un delicioso vino tinto. Edward apenas me permitió probarlo argumentando que si me encontraba mal del estómago, era mejor ser prudentes con las cosas más fuertes.

Edward se quedó un momento en su estudio para resolver algunos asuntos que tenía pendientes y yo subí perezosa las escaleras hasta nuestro dormitorio.

Las sábanas habían sido cambiadas mientras cenábamos, yo le había pedido a Emily que me indicase dónde estaban las sábanas limpias, pero me dijo con mucha educación que ese era el territorio de Claire, y que ella se encargaría de hacerlo encantada.

Me quité el colgante y la camiseta de Edward, y poco después de poner la cabeza en la almohada, me quedé profundamente dormida. No supe calcular cuánto tiempo había pasado cuando entreabrí los ojos soñolienta, para comprobar que estaba entre los brazos de Edward, que dormía profundamente a mi lado.

Sonreí y hundí la nariz en su pecho. Me dejé arrastrar de nuevo hacia un sueño profundo y reparador, envuelta en su olor y sus brazos, sintiéndome feliz, protegida y completa.

* * *

Más de una se merecería un buen nalgueo por desconfiar de Puto Amo… Y no miro a nadie… ;)

Antes de que me olvide hay un par de cosas que me gustaría decir:

Ante todo: Paz, me alegro muchísimo de tenerte de vuelta, nos asustamos…

Después me gustaría felicitar a Bea Lime por ganar el primer puesto por su relato "Un día cualquiera", era muy importante para ella y me alegro mucho de que ganase. Muchas felicidades! :)

Y por último, he participado en una cadena de OS sobre los Siete Pecados Capitales, son historias geniales, muy bien escritas por unas fantásticas escritoras, si queréis, podéis encontrar todos los links en mi perfil. Cada autora ha escrito sobre un pecado y un personaje.

Y como siempre, miles de gracias a: sophia18, Naobi Chan, Ericastelo, Ninna Cullen, Annie FP, camela, Belewyn, Paolastef, Bite Me Sr. Cullen, ROXXI88, Pacita Delitah Cullen, Poemisician, Minerva-Atenea, TataXOXO, Linferma, sachita1212, amanecercris, Tamynna, AlePattz, Jade Cullen Masen, yukarito, bellaliz, Mia, Paz Douce, SsiL, Cris20, Caludia828, rox87, Fanny Cullenpattz, pekascullen, V, Dreams Hunter, Fanny alamillo, Susana, EllaesCM, sayelutz, Franci, McE, yeraldin23, Shandra1, Aryam Shields Masen, vickycn, Yuri, lauriss18, zujeyane, Ginegine, cremita, siriatokio, Biankis Masen, malicaro, Elyta, dioda, sandra32321, Vampiresa07, GUARANISHELION1811, SalyLuna, Anónimo, magymc, Giovanna Tey, nelarivera, litzy, Sony Cullen CM, Noelle xD, CcyTig, fantwilight1, lucylucy, claudi17, AUROMOR, Dana, Karlita carrillo Cullen, Sisi bunny, yolabertay, Anónimo, MIRGRU, VaNeSaErK, Solemalbec, ETERNOAMANECER, Deysi María, Andysuperchula, jamlvg, monikcullen009, Adriu, heewlss, Wilma Cullen, Thora Poison, kathyry, amanda, Luz Cullen Chiba, Leonorguerrero, MELI8114, Ludwika Cullen, Kalita Cullen, Charlotte whitlock, xikita, Hannie06, elena robsten, lmabt, Anamart05, klaiva, Mentxu Masen Cullen, martha, silves, Nere73, .o, Nani, VictoriamarieHale, Tanya PattzCullen, Berta, Angel O'Shea, Indira Cullen Clan Meyer, L'Amelie, miss Little lady, beakis, floor, Ely Cullen M, Yzza, Nanita de Pattinson, NuRySh, Maxi Pau, Jess Spears, calalis, LoVe23, Obssesintwilight16, Yudicapi, moniita, , larosaderosas, quelecortenlacabeza, naanaw91, madelinedarkgirl, LiiQanLu, Isabella coroto, robsten-pattinson, Teffy Cullen Salvatore, Shandra, .Cullen, cutita2, Anaheli.C, Colyflawer, Marii Betti, Luchii, roblove, Verota, Blind Wihs, Griz Moon, Yolanda, lanenisita, CindyLis, Laurita, WhatHurtsMeMost, Cullen Vigo, tlebd, DELENA CULLEN MASEN, Rocio de Peru, latuacantante, nath89, viviSR, lu537, angie, Kdaniela, diva90210, Laura Katherine, eclipsadamasen, Bea Lime, JELI, martha, Danika20, crismery, Carmen Cullen-.i love fic, maryecullen78, amy-vampire, ludgardita, Bella-Nympha, ANA, Isita Maria, viry Masen, Fran Cullen Masen, veroc, gax26, rina767, MixelintheDark, Milhoja, lorenalove, cokicullen, anik11, Rob y Pato, BereMoreno, CaroBell, steph Cullen de kuren, Luna Cullen Masen, Stefi Martinez, Magda Cullen, whit Cullen, elpi, VanyPattinson, libertad, msteppa, tolola, aleshita-luvs-paramore, Ale-Javi, Nere Cullen Swan, Sethaum, anamart05, escarlataojala, Dani Meneses, pitita10cullen, Julscullenmasen, Laura Castilblanco, Pattineza, Zoalesita, DiAnA, mhae1982, joymasencullen, eldomylasub, mayu9700, michelletushe, Guiss, Daniela, mirivifc, liduvina, Lunita Black27, Shaolyn, Mayu77, Bethzabe, cyndi-cullen, SullyYM, maym25, LUNATIKACC, yessica alexandra, calimacullen, Deathxrevenge, hinatapink, amanda, Heidi Von Ferdinand, Cristina García Silva, catagomez, angie, paoemma, Lakentsb, aridkell12, GABITATWILIGHT, greens place, viviPatCullen e isa. Ufff… Miles, miles de gracias a todas y cada una, sois las mejores y un motor básico en esta historia :)

Blog actulizado.

Pido perdón porque no he podido responder a los rr, pero mi vida en verano es un desastre, no pondré escusas, pero responderé a todos ;)


	49. Chapter 49

Disclaimer: los personajes pertenecen a SM y la historia es mía.

Sí, la historia es mía pero todo el trabajo de Betas es cosa de Claudia y Enichepi, y no es poco… Por cierto, Enichepi ha sacado un nuevo fic que va a ser fantástico, si todavía hay alguien que no ha leído sus historias, ya estáis tardando. Su nuevo proyecto se llama Encendiendo Fuego Bajo la Lluvia y trata un tema realmente interesante, buscadla y leed. :)

* * *

49.- Un hombre de recursos.

Abrí los ojos despacio con una extraña sensación en la boca del estómago y los jirones de un mal sueño que no conseguía recordar del todo, permanecían imprecisos en mi cabeza. Todo a mi alrededor estaba en penumbra y silencioso… Demasiado, ni siquiera escuchaba la suave respiración de Edward.

Alargué el brazo en dirección a él, extrañada de que no estuviésemos enredados uno en el cuerpo del otro y no encontré nada.

Me incorporé de golpe y busqué a oscuras el móvil en mi mesilla para ver que hora era… Las cinco y diez de la mañana. Encendí la suave luz junto a la cama y suspiré sacudiéndome el sueño de los ojos. ¿Ya se había despertado Edward? Todavía era temprano, quizás estuviese en el gimnasio…

Sonreí y me levanté perezosa de la cama, busqué la camiseta que había llevado la noche anterior y me la coloqué justo antes de salir por la puerta decidida a buscarlo y deseando encontrarlo en el gimnasio con el torso descubierto y empapado en sudor… Me preguntaba cómo sería el sudor de Edward… nunca lo había visto sudar, ni siquiera en el fragor de las desaforadas batallas sexuales que teníamos.

Sonreí con malicia… Necesitaba terapia urgente, ese hombre me había vuelto insaciable.

Bajé las escaleras a oscuras, descalza y sin hacer ruido, sigilosa como una gata buscando a Edward, me detuve en seco cuando vi una franja de luz saliendo por la puerta de su estudio entreabierta y un ahogado murmullo de voces que provenían del interior.

Sabía que no debía hacerlo por educación, por respeto a él y por el bien de mi trasero, porque si me sorprendía escuchando detrás de su puerta, el castigo estaba garantizado… Y con razón. Pero no pude luchar contra mi natural tendencia a querer saberlo todo de él… Además, si estaba trabajando quizás le apeteciese un café ¿no? Esa era una buena excusa.

-¿Estaba borracho? – La voz de Edward sonaba grave y tensa.

-Todo parece indicar, por su voz, que así es. – Fruncí el entrecejo y me acerqué más arrastrada por mi curiosidad. ¿Quién estaba borracho? Pensé en Call y levanté una ceja… No, no podía ser. ¿Quizás Seth?

-¿Por qué no se me informó inmediatamente?

-La llamada se produjo a las dos y diecisiete y fue directamente al buzón de voz como se suponía que sucedería en el caso de que en realidad fuese el teléfono de la Srta. Swan. Inmediatamente se envió el aviso a su móvil. – Esa frase contrajo mi estómago y agudicé el oído, la curiosidad había dado paso a la necesidad de saber. ¿Quién había llamado borracho a mi supuesto teléfono? Un negro presentimiento me hizo contener la respiración.

-Estaba profundamente dormido, no lo he visto hasta ahora… ¡Joder!... Quiero escucharlo. – Un suave murmullo de movimiento precedió a la pulsación de una tecla.

"_Bellita… Responde el teléfono que no te va a morder…" _La voz cantarina y repulsiva de James resonó en el estudio de Edward y se filtró por las puertas entreabiertas hasta llegar a mí produciéndome náuseas. Unas desagradables risas de borracho resonaron con un ambiente bullicioso de fondo y yo me dejé caer contra la pared junto a la puerta del estudio de Edward.

"_¡Bah! No importa, te lo voy a decir de todas formas… El caso es que he estado pensando y creo que te pedí muy poco dinero. Quiero más. Y también he pensado que si no me lo das tú, me lo dará esa reportera que hizo aquel artículo tan bonito sobre ti… Eso es… la he llamado para ver si le interesaba tu grabación y parecía feliz. ¿Sabes que supe de ti gracias a que leí eso? ¿Cómo se llamaba esa fulana…?"_ Sentí como si algo me hubiese golpeado con fuerza el estómago y por enésima vez, el orgullo.

"_¿Telma? ¿Tammy…?"_ Tanya maldito hijo de puta, su nombre es Tanya.

"_Pffff… ¡Da igual! El caso es que tengo una oferta de cinco millones por una copia de tu video…"_ Me llevé las manos a la boca para evitar que una exclamación saliese de ella y para ahogar mi errática respiración. Estaba a punto de hiperventilar.

"_Te has convertido en una puta muy importante… ¿Lo sabías?"_ Nuevas risas estallaron de forma casi histéricas en la grabación.

"_Oooops… Ahora que lo recuerdo, te prometí darte todas las copias… Lo siento, debí olvidarme de esta… El caso es que quiero que mejores esa oferta o se la venderé a ella, al parecer quiere joderte y el fulano al que te follas parece un pez gordo, así que me importa una mierda si me lo das tú o él o la puta del periódico, pero quiero el dinero. ¿Te das cuenta que siempre hay alguien que quiere joderte por un motivo u otro? Llámame mañana y dime quién va a pagarme. Por cierto… ¿sabes que eres la follada más rentable de mi vida? El sacrificio mereció la pena con creces… Bueno, en realidad aquello ni siquiera fue una follada, te la metí un par de veces y ¡listo! ¡Vida resuelta! ¿Quién lo hubiese imaginado?"_

Un silencio denso y claustrofóbico me rodeó asfixiándome cuando la grabación terminó sin más. Yo estaba en _shock_ y luchaba por meter algo de oxígeno en mis pulmones, dando cortas y silenciosas bocanadas mientras me tapaba la boca con manos temblorosas, y rodeada por la oscuridad de la casa.

No quería que Edward me viese, me sentía avergonzada y culpable. Todo esto era demasiado perverso, James me había localizado por el artículo de Tanya como ya sospechaba y me mortificaba la idea de que quizás no hubiese escrito ese artículo si yo no llego a enfrentarme a ella… Y por si fuese poco ese bastardo se había puesto en contacto con ella para ofrecerle la grabación, en caso de que yo no pudiese pagarle los cinco millones que pedía. ¡Cinco millones! ¿Qué iba a hacer? Me temblaron las piernas y casi me siento en el suelo, pero en vez de eso apoyé la espalda contra la pared y aguanté como pude para seguir escuchando.

En mi desesperación sopesé realmente la idea de abandonar a Edward, dejarlo y evitarle tantos problemas que le estaba causando… ¡Qué vergüenza sentía de mí misma! ¿Hasta dónde estaba dispuesto a llegar ese malnacido? Cerré los ojos desolada porque temí que esto no terminaría nunca. Siempre tendría una copia guardada y siempre llamaría para pedir más dinero o se lo vendería a la prensa sensacionalista… Esto no terminaría jamás hasta que Edward se cansase de todo y me abandonase… No había futuro para nosotros, no con esa grabación siempre amenazando con aparecer una y otra vez.

Un fuerte golpe sobre algo de madera retumbó en el estudio y me sobresalté, contuve la respiración con las manos cubriéndome la boca, parpadeé para alejar mis lágrimas y me concentré en escuchar la reacción de Edward.

-¡No hay duda, está borracho y se ha vuelto loco! Desvía las llamadas a mi número, si vuelve a llamar quiero ser yo quien hable con él. – La voz fría y autoritaria de Edward me sacó de mis pensamientos y contuve la respiración para no perderme detalle de lo que decía. Quizás estuviese decidiendo en ese momento terminar conmigo. Una furiosa angustia me desgarró el pecho desde dentro y rompí en nuevas lágrimas silenciosas.

-¿Piensas pagarle de nuevo? – M sonaba prudente y grave, pero había cierta incredulidad en su tono. Y a pesar de toda la angustia que sentía, no se me escapó el detalle de que se estaban tuteando.

-Sabíamos que no se conformaría con medio millón, esos parásitos nunca se conforman con la primera cantidad que piden, estábamos esperando esta llamada de un momento a otro, lo que me ha sorprendido es que le ofrezca la grabación a Tanya. ¡Cabrón malnacido! Lo habíamos subestimado en cierta forma, no pensé que se atreviese a ir tan lejos. – Edward parecía calmado dentro de las circunstancias, aunque su voz tuviese un matiz acerado y peligroso. Podría asegurar sin temor a equivocarme demasiado, que el color de sus ojos era gris azulado, el tono de su ira.

-Ni que Tanya fuese tan estúpida como para ofrecerle semejante cifra. Eso lo complica todo. – La voz de M destilaba desprecio y sonaba despiadada. Me alegré mucho de tener a esa mujer de mi lado y no en contra.

-Eso no es algo que Tanya pueda hacer sola, el redactor jefe la apoya en esto, estoy seguro. – Un bufido frustrado salió de los labios de Edward. – Apostaría a que le ha ofrecido esa cifra para enfadarme más… Y no. No pienso darle ni un solo centavo más. Solucionaré las cosas a mi manera, soy un hombre de recursos. – Me quedé paralizada prestando toda mi atención a sus palabras, para ver si podía desentrañar el significado de esas últimas tan crípticas.

-¿Estás seguro de querer dar ese paso? Ha pasado mucho tiempo...

-Es cierto, ha pasado mucho tiempo… Una persona no deja de ser quién es, simplemente evoluciona. Pero la esencia es la misma, esa es mi naturaleza. Y además no tengo la menor idea de lo que estás insinuando Kate.

-Por supuesto que no… Aún así debes tener cuidado, me preocupa que pueda pasar algo, él no tiene casi nada que perder y sin embargo tú… – M dejó la frase en el aire y yo casi me vuelvo loca imaginando todo tipo de situaciones. Y se llama Kate… nunca me había preguntado su nombre, eso me hizo sentir culpable por conocer tan poco de la gente que me rodeaba.

-A mí lo único que me preocupa es Isabella. – Contestó Edward después de una pausa que provocó que mi corazón golpease con fuerza contra mi pecho. Cada vez me costaba más respirar.

-Ella es más fuerte de lo que parece… Y te ama Edward.

-Lo sé, soy perfectamente consciente de ambas circunstancias… Pero está soportando demasiada presión. Me… temo que esté enferma Kate, me ha dicho que ha vomitado en algunas ocasiones. – De nuevo contuve la respiración y enfoqué toda mi atención en escuchar.

-Estoy al corriente de eso, Emily me informó que no probaba el pescado, dijo que no le sentaba bien, así como el café y varios alimentos más. – Hubo un extraño silencio entre los dos después de la reflexión de M tan denso, que me asustó escuchar la fuerza con la que latía mi corazón en mis oídos. ¿Qué estaría pasando realmente dentro de esa habitación? Deseaba con vehemencia poder ver a Edward, eso siempre me daba una pista de su humor.

-Anoche me dijo que era debido al estrés, asegura que siempre que está sometida a mucha presión le sucede lo mismo… – Edward hizo una pausa y suspiró. – Y es cierto, últimamente está soportando mucha presión, desde que está a mi lado no ha tenido ni un momento de tranquilidad. Siempre está sometida a mis exigencias, y por si eso fuese poco, sufriendo también todo lo que ha sucedido con Tanya y con este bastardo oportunista.

-Sin embargo parece que se está adaptando muy bien a tu forma de vida y tus exigencias. Esa mujer te ama de verdad Edward, no todo el mundo está capacitado para llevar ese tipo de vida. – ¿Eran cosas mías o había cierto tono de orgullo en la voz de M?

-Lo sé, a veces resulto demasiado… intenso. – Resoplé despacio, "intenso" era un buen adjetivo para describir a Edward.

-Tú también la amas… Tuve que sentarme cuando dijiste que la traerías a vivir contigo a casa. – El tono ligero y casi de burla en el que M pronunció esas palabras me arrancó una sonrisa pequeña y triste. Era cierto, yo había sido la única a la que Edward había llevado a casa.

-Eso también lo sé.

-Es una joven fuerte, lo superará… Voy a atreverme a darte un consejo a pesar de que sé que no te gusta recibirlos, ya sabes que no suelo hacerlo y no me gusta inmiscuirme en tu vida… pero tienes que ayudarla Edward, trata de controlar tu temperamento y hazle las cosas más fáciles, al menos hasta que todo esto se resuelva.

Silenciosas lágrimas rodaban por mis mejillas sin que intentase detenerlas, ni siquiera me atrevía a moverme demasiado para no alertarlos de mi presencia. Necesitaba escuchar el resto de su conversación.

-Tienes razón, no me gusta recibirlos… pero te agradezco tu preocupación por ella. Y por supuesto que Isabella no debe saber nada de todo este asunto, no quiero que le afecte hasta el punto de que enferme, debe permanecer al margen y tranquila.

-Así se hará por nuestra parte.

-¿Cuándo llega su guardaespaldas?

-Tengo la reunión con él dentro de un par de horas en mi oficina para que reciba las instrucciones necesarias. Empezará hoy mismo.

-¿Estará bien protegida con él?

-Todo parece indicar que es el hombre adecuado. Tiene un impecable historial de servicio y su lealtad está probada durante años. Aún así lo vigilaré como un halcón, me pone nerviosa tener gente nueva.

-Ah… Es demasiado temprano para una copa, pero te aseguro que me vendría bien algo fuerte. – Edward sonaba cansado.

-En la guerra de Croacia muchos se despertaban con Sagomón.

-¿Sagomón? No estoy seguro de querer saber en qué consiste ese despertar.

-Tonterías, claro que quieres saberlo, no es otra cosa que un licor casero, si al segundo trago no te quedas ciego, no hay invierno que pueda contigo.

-No me arriesgaré a probarlo y tampoco quiero saber si has montado una destilería ilegal en algún baño de esta casa. Me conformaré con un café bien cargado. – Esbocé una pequeña sonrisa ante su evidente camaradería, aunque el público se empeñasen en seguir manteniendo las formalidades. Muy típico de Edward.

-Es bueno saber que cuento con algo de privacidad para mis asuntos. – Suaves risas sonaron por parte de los dos.

-¿Hay algo más? Quiero estar en el dormitorio para cuando ella despierte. – Eso provocó que mi corazón temblase emocionado.

-Sólo un par de cosas rutinarias que me gustaría comentarte antes del desayuno. Podemos hacerlo ahora o más tarde.

Decidí que ese era un buen momento para volver a la cama antes de ser descubierta escuchando a escondidas… Me sequé las lágrimas que todavía humedecían mi cara y subí las escaleras sintiendo mis piernas pesadas y torpes, pero procurando no hacer el más mínimo ruido.

No sabía qué pensar de todo lo que había escuchado, estaba confundida, por una parte me sentía profundamente halagada por la preocupación de Edward y sentía físicamente su amor por mí envolviendo mi piel, besando mi alma, y estaba terriblemente preocupada por las medidas que pudiese tomar para detener a James y absolutamente en _shock_ por sus desorbitadas pretensiones.

Me quité la camiseta y volví a meterme en la cama desnuda. Procuré respirar profundamente y no volver a llorar para no levantarme dentro de poco tiempo y que Edward pudiese leer con toda claridad en mi rostro que había estado llorando. Eso desataría sus preguntas y yo terminaría contándole como había escuchado su conversación y no estaba preparada para hablar de todo eso de nuevo.

Dios… Edward de verdad estaba preocupado por mí, quería protegerme a toda costa. Pero no sabía cómo me hacía sentir que me oculte que James había vuelto a llamar pidiendo esa exorbitante cantidad… De su boca no había salido ni una sola palabra de reproche hacia mí, todo lo contrario y M estaba sorprendida cuando me llevó a vivir con él… ese pensamiento volvió a provocarme una pequeña sonrisa, me hubiese gustado ver su cara en ese momento.

Suaves pisadas se aproximaron al dormitorio y yo me apresuré a cerrar los ojos y permanecer lo más quieta posible para hacerme pasar por dormida. Edward entró sigilosamente y se quitó la ropa. Inmediatamente después la cama cedió ligeramente por su lado y sus brazos me abrazaron con cuidado de no despertarme.

Cerré los ojos con fuerza mientras en mi pecho estallaba algo cálido y asombrosamente reconfortante. Hundió su nariz en mi pelo e inspiro suavemente, noté como su cuerpo se relajaba pegado al mío y me giré para refugiarme en su pecho y en su olor, envuelta en sus brazos… De repente todo tenía sentido, todo merecía la pena y no importaba nada que no fuésemos nosotros dos.

Entendí su preocupación y determinación en no alterarme con más malas noticias de ese hombre que tanto daño me había hecho, eso me enfermaba y me abatía completamente… Y no podía culparlo, yo misma le hubiese ocultado todo este tema si hubiese podido hacerlo. Pero temía que se enfrentase a él de alguna forma que… no, no podía ser, Edward era un hombre con dinero y con recursos, no se mancharía las manos él mismo, no pelearía con James… ¡Dios mío que no peleen! No… eso es totalmente absurdo…

-Bella… ¿Qué haces despierta a estas horas? Todavía es muy temprano. – Apenas lo susurró sobre mi pelo y me fundí entre sus brazos. No le diría nada, respetaría su decisión de mantenerme al margen… En eso consistía también mi entrega a él, en respetar sus decisiones y obedecerlo… Al menos le daría eso, podía ofrecerle esa parte de mi entrega como silencioso agradecimiento a su enorme preocupación por mí. Sí, permanecería al margen respetando su voluntad, ese era un gran sacrificio por mi parte.

-No puedo dormir cuando no estás conmigo. – Le susurré eso como toda explicación, a fin de cuentas era cierto, él suspiró y me estrechó con más fuerza entre sus brazos y comenzó a acariciar mi espalda hacia arriba y abajo, desde el hombro hasta las nalgas y yo enterré mi nariz en el hueco de la base de su cuello mientras mis dedos acariciaban su mandíbula disfrutando del roce áspero de su barba. Olía celestialmente…

-Ya estoy aquí, puedes volver a dormir, todavía es temprano.

-¿Ha…? ¿Ha pasado algo para que tuvieras que levantarte? – Inmediatamente me di cuenta de que lo dije con la intención de acorralarlo para que me dijese la verdad o para que me mintiese. Y me sentí culpable por ello, por mucho que quisiese no podía permanecer al margen completamente. Edward suspiró y besó mi frente.

-Nada de lo que debas preocuparte.

-¿Nada de lo que quieras hablar conmigo? Ya sabes que estaré aquí para lo que necesites. – Alzó mi cara por la barbilla y me miró a los ojos todavía en penumbras, pero con luz suficiente como para que pudiésemos vernos y me besó despacio.

-Soy consciente de que no sólo eres un cuerpo para el placer. Pero no hay nada de lo que debas preocuparte, yo me encargaré de todo. Descansa un poco más antes de que amanezca. – Lo observé despacio, maravillada de nuevo por lo solemne de su mirada.

-Edward… por favor ten mucho cuidado. – Estrechó los ojos suspicaz ante mi frase cargada de tensión.

-Quizás haya que cambiar el sujeto de la pregunta… ¿Quieres hablar de algo conmigo? – Era un zorro. Con una simple frase había estado a punto de delatarme. No pude sostenerle la mirada y volví a refugiarme en su pecho.

-No.

-Vuelve a dormir entonces, quédate tranquila. – Suspiré y procuré relajarme entre sus brazos, pero mi mente no me daba tregua mientras la habitación comenzaba a iluminarse con las primeras luces grises del alba.

Empecé a sentirme mal y me removí incómoda al notar que mi estómago comenzaba a contraerse dolorosamente, reconocí la desagradable sensación inmediatamente y luché por deshacerme del firme abrazo de Edward, que al principio se sobresaltó y trató de retenerme en un acto reflejo.

No tenía tiempo, forcejeé con él y corrí hacia el baño casi a ciegas tapándome la boca con la mano sin pararme a pensar en la mirada de alarma en sus ojos. Cuando llegué abrí la puerta de la cabina que separaba los sanitarios más privados de un fuerte empujón y me arrodillé para vomitar lo poco que tenía en el estómago.

Edward tenía razón, hay pocas cosas más desagradables que un vómito seco. Mi estómago convulsionaba una y otra vez con arcadas que no conseguían aliviarme, me temblaban las manos y un sudor frío perlaba mi frente.

Las fuertes manos de Edward me sujetaron la cabeza y me apartaron el pelo de la cara mientras intentaba controlar las arcadas. Con horror descubrí que estaba arrodillado a mi lado siendo testigo de excepción de mi miseria.

-¡Déjame! – Dije en un jadeo e intenté apartarlo con mis patéticas manos temblorosas.

-No. Estás vomitando. – Muchas gracias Sr. Cullen por la información, apenas me había percatado de ello.

-Por favor… no quiero que me veas así. – Soné desesperada. Y lo estaba. ¡Maldita sea! Todos los días haciendo un enorme esfuerzo para estar no perfecta ¡joder!, pero por lo menos presentable delante de él, y ahora estaba echando todo ese esfuerzo por el inodoro… Literalmente.

-Bella… No voy a dejarte sola. – ¡Qué terco!

-¡Fuera de aquí! – Genial, no podía haberle dicho nada mejor para enfadarlo. Él me llamaba Bella y yo le gritaba entre arcadas. – Por favor, Edward… Estaré bien. – Me apresuré a añadir para suavizarlo, con visible esfuerzo al pronunciar las palabras, lo último que me apetecía era discutir con él en esas circunstancias. Sorprendentemente pareció hacerme caso y una vez que se aseguró que yo tenía sujeto mi pelo con una mano, se levantó despacio de mi lado y salió dándome así espacio y privacidad. Pero no estaba tan mal como para no darme cuenta de que él también estaba desnudo.

Todavía pasé algún tiempo más arrodillada, tomando grandes bocanadas de aire mientras me recuperaba. Eso sí, con la puerta cerrada.

Cuando ya me sentí en condiciones de levantarme y salí, lo primero que vi fue a Edward a un metro escaso de la puerta, todavía desnudo y sin importarle lo más mínimo al parecer. Tenía los ojos ensombrecidos por la angustia y una expresión dura en la cara muy difícil de leer si no fuese por una pequeña arruga de preocupación que le fruncía el entrecejo.

-¿Te encuentras mejor? – Le sonreí algo avergonzada todavía y me apresuré a tomar mi cepillo de dientes antes de que se acercase y comencé a lavarme los dientes furiosamente.

-Ya me encuentro mucho mejor… Gracias por ayudarme. – Procuré sonreírle mientras señalaba hacia la puerta del inodoro con el cepillo de dientes. ¡Dios! No me daba vergüenza que me viese de todas las posturas sexuales en las que me veía… Pero me horrorizaba la idea de que me hubiese visto vomitar. Sonaba ridículo, pero no lo era para mí.

Y esos ojos mirándome con esa intensidad… Parecía un halcón vigilando a su presa. Me gustaría saber lo que estaba pasando por su cabeza en ese instante.

-Hoy iremos al médico para que te haga un chequeo. – Puse las manos en la encimera del lavamanos y suspiré mientras procuraba sostenerle la mirada. ¿Cómo podía hacer para convencerlo de que no era necesario ir al médico? Sin decirle claro está, que me encontraba así porque sabía lo que estaba pasando con James y que simplemente escucharlo borracho ya me había dado náuseas. Escupí la espuma para poder hablarle vocalizando.

-Edward… no es necesario, ya me encuentro mucho mejor. – Sus ojos adquirieron una fiera determinación y acortó la poca distancia de seguridad que me estaba dando hasta ahora y me abrazó fuertemente con un brazo, mientras que su otra mano me alzaba la cara para que lo mirase.

-Has vomitado todos estos últimos días. No me digas que estás bien Isabella. – Tragué y luché por no dejarme intimidar por sus ojos y el tono demandante de su voz.

-Ya te dije porqué he estado vomitando. Además si estuviese enferma me encontraría mal durante todo el tiempo y no es el caso. Me encuentro perfectamente, incluso ahora mismo tengo hambre. – Juraría que vi cruzar por sus ojos un fogonazo de alarma en ese momento, pero seguramente serían cosas mías porque todo eso lo dije con la intención de tranquilizarlo. Al parecer tenía que insistir, no podía permitir que su natural tendencia a exagerarlo todo terminase conmigo en una cama de hospital con varios aparatos tratando de encontrar a James poniéndome enferma. Y no quería ni pensar en las agujas… – Pero si vuelvo a sentirme mal te prometo ir al médico. – Su rostro se volvió severo y un gesto desafiante le alzó la barbilla mientras bufaba despacio.

-Eso puedes darlo por seguro, irás al médico aunque tenga que azotarte y llevarte a la fuerza. Y créeme que lo haré. – Esa última frase la dijo en voz baja y de forma amenazante, en ese momento su mano se hundió en mi pelo inmovilizándome y me besó con fiereza, con mi boca llena de la espuma de la pasta de dientes. Me resistí al beso temiendo que mi aliento no fuese el más deseable pero su lengua forzó mis labios a separarse y me rendí, dejé que me diese un beso necesitado y exigente que acabó con mis reticencias, estaba cargado de una vibración extraña que no supe identificar y que dejó de importarme cuando gimió suavemente dentro de mi boca. Le rodeé el cuello con mis brazos y el cepillo de dientes todavía en mi mano y me dejé besar por él todo lo que quiso mientras mi vientre hormigueaba de deseo.

-Eres la criatura más exasperante que conozco. No vuelvas a negarte a mí, no te atrevas a volver a alejarme de nada que tenga que ver contigo a menos que quieras verme enfadado de verdad. – Me pellizcó la barbilla y supe que estaba enfadado y frustrado porque yo seguía vomitando y me negaba a ir al médico… y porque me había resistido en un principio a que me besase… pero parecía que me concedería un plazo razonable.

Se metió en la ducha emanando un aura de verdadero enfado y yo terminé de lavarme los dientes, realmente aliviada de que la cosa se hubiese quedado así. Cuando él salió para afeitarse aproveché para ducharme yo, haciendo un gran esfuerzo por no analizar el significado de la mirada que me dirigió. La culpabilidad por escucharlo detrás de la puerta era la que marcaba mis acciones, por eso procuraba evitarlo hasta cierto punto, siendo perfectamente consciente de que si le sostenía la mirada durante dos segundos más, acabaría averiguándolo todo.

-Cuando bajes te estaré esperando en mi estudio antes de ir a desayunar, quiero que te encuentres con tu guardaespaldas. – Edward estaba abrochándose los gemelos de su camisa impecablemente blanca y parecía serio todavía. Desvié la mirada tratando de localizar mi ropa y sonreí levemente para darle a entender que no le daría problemas con eso del guardaespaldas.

-Iré enseguida, no tardaré nada. – Rápidamente le di un beso en la mejilla de camino al cajón de la lencería y se marchó del dormitorio poniéndose la chaqueta del traje azul marino casi negro. Me vestí con un conjunto de encaje muy delicado, tan transparente, que apenas tenía un ligero color negro sobre mi piel. Me puse una medias tupidas con un liguero que era una fina cinta de terciopelo negro, la falda lápiz negra, una camiseta de mangas largas de suave punto de seda gris, y me calcé los _pumps_ de _Jimmy_ _Choo_ que estaban adelantados. Colgante a la cadera, reloj, maquillaje, el _Fendi_ como bolso y bajo el brazo el abrigo de paño negro con cierto aire militar por la botonadura del pecho.

Bajé realmente nerviosa por conocer a quien sería mi sombra durante un tiempo indeterminado en dirección al estudio, el cuartel general de Edward, el _Gentlemen's Quarterly*_ a juzgar por su forma de vestir. Jugueteé con la pulsera delante de su puerta y solté mi bolso y abrigo en la mesa antes de decidirme a llamar suavemente. ¿Y si me sentía tan incómoda con él o con ella que no podía soportarlo?

-Adelante Isabella. – Inspiré una gran bocanada y entré con cautela. Una enorme sombra me daba la espalda y la expresión de Edward era indescifrable.

-Buenos días. – Al decir eso me sentí como cuando acudía al despacho de la profesora Santos, que era la decana de la universidad y me imponía un respeto fuera de lo común.

En ese momento la enorme sombra se giró hacia mí y me sonrió con esa boca enorme al igual que todo él.

-¡Félix! – No pude evitar el grito de alegría y lanzarme hacia él que abrió los brazos para recibirme. Lo abracé como siempre lo hacía en la isla, como a un hermano mayor o un familiar al que ves poco pero al que le tienes mucho cariño. ¡Oh, Dios! ¡No lo podía creer! Estaba feliz de que fuese él la persona encargada de protegerme, eso lo hacía todo mucho más fácil.

-¡Bella! ¡Tienes un aspecto fantástico! – Félix era siempre cercano y cariñoso a pesar de esa presencia tan intimidante que tenía. Edward carraspeó para hacerse notar y rompimos nuestro abrazo, estaba sentado en su sillón con una ceja alzada ante nuestra forma de saludarnos y recordé que tendría que ser más cuidadosa a la hora de mostrarle mi afecto a Félix delante de él, no quería ocasionarle problemas.

Así que le sonreí ampliamente sin poder evitarlo y crucé su estudio prácticamente bailando para sentarme en su regazo y comenzar a darle rápidos besos en los labios, mejillas, cejas, nariz… Allí donde conseguía alcanzar le plantaba un sonoro beso para agradecerle que fuese Félix y no otro el encargado de cuidarme, mientras sus brazos se cerraban en torno a mi cintura de forma posesiva y acaparadora. Edward siempre conseguía sorprenderme y en esa ocasión no había sido diferente.

-Edward… ¡Gracias! ¡Gracias! ¡Gracias! – Continué con mi ataque de besos hasta que conseguí que superase su _shock_ inicial por mi reacción y sonriendo me dedicase una mirada brillante y luminosa que hizo cosas extrañas en mi pobre corazón.

-Eso es todo Félix, reúnase con Call. – Su mirada abandonó mis ojos para dirigirse brevemente a Félix, siendo completamente diferente en una fracción de segundo.

-Hasta luego Félix. – Le sonreí a mi enorme guardaespaldas, supongo que debería sentirme algo avergonzada porque hubiese visto esa demostración de cariño entre nosotros, pero no pude encontrar ni rastro de esa supuesta vergüenza en mí.

-Sr. Cullen, Bella… – A Edward le dedicó un saludo perfectamente profesional, mientras que a mí me sonrió descaradamente antes de girarse y dejarnos solos.

Edward suspiró y estrechó el abrazo en torno a mi cuerpo, desplazándome ligeramente sobre su regazo, haciéndome notar su enorme y dura erección bajo mis nalgas. Tenía los párpados entornados y los labios tentadoramente entreabiertos.

-Bésame – La orden sonó suave y necesitada, provocando que mi vientre se estremeciese y me acerqué para besarlo despacio, mordiendo provocativamente sus labios y dejando que mis manos se enredasen en su cabello. Edward se dejó besar por mí, casi abandonado en mis manos durante un delicioso instante antes de retomar el control y dirigirme como siempre.

-Edward… Gracias de verdad, me ha dejado absolutamente impresionada que hayas traído a Félix para que sea mi guardaespaldas. – Susurré sobre sus labios procurando no dejarme arrastrar por sus habilidades y el deseo. – Pero… ¿Qué pasa con _Twilight_? ¿Carlisle está de acuerdo con esto? – Edward sonrió de lado y negó brevemente con la cabeza.

-¿Impresionada…? Vaya… – Dijo alzando una ceja sin perder esa pequeña sonrisa torcida que prometía el cielo. – Me gusta impresionarte, ya deberías saberlo a estas alturas… Y naturalmente que está de acuerdo, no iba a robarle a mi padre el jefe de seguridad sin más. – Me miraba con una atención absoluta, como si me estuviese viendo por primera vez, sentía físicamente su mirada recorrer los rasgos de mi cara mientras colocaba un mechón de mi cabello detrás de mi oreja. Yo bajé los ojos y me mordí el labio recordando las ligeras sombras bajo ellos que me había visto en el espejo. – Además ya es temporada baja en la isla y Carlisle ha dejado al cargo a otro de sus hombres para que Félix pueda venir a protegerte. – ¿De verdad ese glorioso hombre era para mí? ¿De verdad me amaba? Me sentí insoportablemente afortunada, tanto que casi daba miedo.

-Y eso… ¿No es una especie de degradación? Me refiero… Él allí era el jefe, aquí es mi niñero. – Edward soltó una breve risa irónica, al parecer mi pregunta era algo ingenua.

-El sueldo es mejor. – Dijo con una expresión irresistiblemente canalla. – Además no se lo pensó cuando se lo propusimos, aseguró en la entrevista que Marshall le hizo que necesitaba un cambio de aires, lleva demasiado tiempo como jefe de seguridad y aceptó venir de forma provisional, si no es necesario, cuando empiece de nuevo la temporada regresará a su cargo bajo las órdenes de Carlisle. – Eso me gustó por dos motivos, el primero era que Félix quiso venir a trabajar para Edward cuidándome y el segundo es que quizás su trabajo sólo fuese temporal.

-Insisto en que me gustaría agradecérselo de alguna manera, Señor… ¿Cree que habrá alguna forma en la que pueda expresarle mi sincero agradecimiento? – Hice un movimiento con mis caderas provocando que mi trasero rozase con todo descaro sobre su erección, estaba imposiblemente duro y lo noté vibrar bajo mi falda justo pegado a mi sexo. Su mano se cerró con fuerza sobre mi pelo y me forzó a mantenerme quieta mientras besaba con violencia mi boca abierta para él. Adoraba provocarlo. Mordió mi labio y lo chupó antes de soltarlo con una mueca casi cruel en los suyos.

-Naturalmente que sí pequeña golfa… Pensaré en algo realmente especial para que puedas demostrarme todo lo agradecida que estás. – Acompañó su voz seductora y oscurecida de una mano que cerró suavemente sobre mi pecho, acariciando el pezón con el pulgar hasta que lo puso tenso, sus ojos no se apartaron de los míos hasta que se inclinó y mordió suavemente mi sensible pezón sobre la ropa. Edward tiró de mi pelo hacia atrás obligándome a arquear la espalda y ofrecerle mis pechos y gemí despacio abandonada a su toque experto y enloquecedor, mi centro clamaba por algo de atención contrayéndose involuntariamente.

Así eran las cosas con el Puto Amo, si intentaba provocarlo, la que terminaba frustrada y terriblemente necesitada era yo. Jugar al juego de la seducción con el maestro siempre era arriesgado… Pero muy placentero.

Y estaba emocionada hasta los huesos por su forma de cuidarme y porque era fiel a su palabra, me había prometido que tener guardaespaldas no sería un castigo para mí, que no quería que me sintiese incómoda. No podía haber elegido mejor.

Su mirada perversa me sacó de la neblina de lujuria en la que estaba entrando rápidamente.

-Debería castigarte severamente por tentarme de esta forma cuando sabes que no tengo tiempo para tratarte como te mereces. Pero… quizás podamos improvisar un asalto rápido. ¿Qué opinión le merece una follada rápida sobre la mesa, Srta. Swan? – La pregunta era obviamente retórica, porque antes que pudiese reaccionar estaba inclinada sobre su mesa de despacho, con las piernas separadas, la falda levantada y las braguitas retiradas hacia un lado y su polla abriéndose paso dentro de mi vientre de forma furiosa, sin preparación, sin preliminares, sin juegos de seducción. Sólo sexo. Fulminante, necesitado y jodidamente glorioso y enloquecedor.

El orgasmo fue demoledor y los dos terminamos jadeando violentamente yo sobre la mesa empañando la pulida superficie y él en mi cuello, ofreciéndome un privilegiado asiento de primera fila para que escuchase bien sus gemidos… Eso resultaba tan afrodisíaco como sus embestidas dentro de mi cuerpo.

-Ahora vamos a desayunar, tienes el estómago vacío y no quiero que te sientas mal. ¿Vas a ser buena y vas a comer? – Dijo jadeando en mi oído, con los restos de su placer todavía presentes en su respiración y en su voz. No pude evitarlo y dejé escapar una suave risa…

-¡Oh, Dios…! – Gemí sin aliento, me sentía como si me hubiese arrollado un tren, con las piernas de gelatina, los labios adoloridos por mordérmelos para evitar gritar y muy satisfecha. – ¡Naturalmente que sí! Yo soy una buena chica… Además me muero de hambre.

Los dos sonreímos y nos besamos, nos limpiamos y arreglamos nuestras ropas rápidamente y nos dirigimos a desayunar tomados de la mano y lanzándonos miradas pícaras de complicidad. Esperaba de todo corazón que nadie nos hubiese escuchado…

Desayunamos bastante más relajados de lo que era habitual entre nosotros, me sentía más tranquila con respecto a todo, Félix era la causa de buena parte de mi tranquilidad y la luz del día me había convencido de lo absurdo de mi miedo a que Edward pelease con James. Todo iría bien, Edward y su equipo encontrarían la forma de hacer que ese malnacido se olvidase de mí… y realmente no me importaba demasiado los métodos que empleasen, fuesen los que fuesen, se lo tenía más que merecido.

Y esos _crêpes_ con fresas estaban deliciosos, y el zumo de naranja, y el café que había vuelto a apetecerme. No bromeaba cuando dije que tenía hambre y Edward me miraba comer con una ceja ligeramente levantada y satisfecho por mi apetito. Hablamos de cosas cotidianas, ningún drama sobre la mesa, ninguna mirada intimidatoria… Asombrosamente suave y relajado todo, con los ecos en mi cabeza de la conversación que escuché furtivamente entre M y Edward, hablando de mi estrés y de que no me presionaría demasiado hasta que todo esto de James hubiese terminado.

Eso me permitió reflexionar sobre las actitudes que ambos manteníamos. Edward quería protegerme y evitarme más sufrimiento al querer mantenerme al margen de todo y yo callaba porque sabía lo que estaba sucediendo y procuraba ignorar el poso de angustia que sentía para que él también estuviese más tranquilo por mí y no ser una nueva fuente de preocupación. Ya tenía demasiadas.

Eso me llevó a nuestra particular relación. El hombre fuerte y poderoso que regía mis días, mis noches y mi corazón, ese mismo que me sonreía cálidamente desde el otro lado de la mesa mientras desayunaba, simplemente necesitaba de mí que fuese suave y leal, que confiase en él hasta el punto de entregarle mi cuerpo y mi vida entera. Y se había ganado que lo hiciese, cada día que pasaba junto a él, cada acción que realizaba me llevaban a entregarme más y más. Ese hombre fuerte y dominante me amaba más allá de toda lógica, con sinceridad y vehemencia, con el alma y el corazón. Y yo estaba a sus pies, sintiéndome feliz como nunca de ser su compañera, su amante, su sumisa…

Fuimos a trabajar en el coche de siempre, con Edward disparando órdenes por teléfono y dando instrucciones, pero en esta ocasión, precedidos por Félix que conducía otro exactamente igual. Cualquiera diría que los _Mercedes_ negros se reproducían por la noche… Debí de hacer el comentario en voz alta porque Edward me dirigió una mirada divertida entre las órdenes que daba.

El trabajo siempre era intenso y no me daba demasiada tregua para pensar en otras cosas, pero no pude evitar que de vez en cuando, entre los datos técnicos del proyecto, mis miedos se filtrasen en forma de extrañas imágenes de Edward y James luchando. Cosa que estaba fuera de toda lógica, ya que no podía imaginar un escenario en el que ellos dos se encontrasen y peleasen.

Unos ligeros y juguetones toques en mi puerta me hicieron alzar la cabeza para ver como mi querida Alice asomaba despacio la cabeza con una enorme sonrisa.

-Buenas tardes… – Su voz cantarina me llenó de alegría.

-¡Alice! ¿Qué haces aquí? Nadie me ha avisado que venías. – Me levanté del sillón y corrí a abrazarla.

-No te han avisado porque esto es un secuestro y si te avisan, pues adiós al factor sorpresa y perdería toda la gracia. – Me contestó con su habitual forma despreocupada, lanzando una mirada apreciativa a mi oficina. Y yo me pregunté inmediatamente si Edward no habría tenido algo que ver, porque me resultaba muy extraño que hubiese llegado hasta mi oficina sin más. Me estaba volviendo paranoica…

-¿Un secuestro? – Alcé una ceja y la miré con cautela

-Así es. Te echo de menos y apenas te he visto, así que he venido para almorzar contigo. Por lo menos… – Fue su turno de alzar una ceja de forma amenazante sentada en uno de los sillones frente a mi mesa de trabajo, visiblemente cómoda en mi ambiente.

-Alice… Yo también te echo mucho de menos. Pero tengo que avisar a Edward, no sé qué planes tenga para hoy y… – Se levantó sin dejarme terminar como si hubiese saltado un mecanismo.

-Está bien, está bien… Soy consciente de que he pasado a un segundo plano en tu vida y no me quejo, me gusta ver ese brillo en tus ojos... Cuando pronuncias su nombre resulta cegador. – Estaba siendo irónica e hizo un gesto muy característico suyo al poner los ojos en blanco y mover la cabeza como si se marease. – Pero tenemos muuucho de qué hablar, así que procura convencerlo o lo haré yo misma. – Alcancé mi móvil que desde aquella ocasión estaba siempre encima de mi mesa y llamé a Edward, Alice empezó a observar con mucha atención la maqueta del nuevo edificio y a tocar los árboles para ver de qué material estaban hechos, las farolas… ¡Ay, joder!

-Está bien… ¿Te importaría dejar de jugar con la maqueta, Alice? – Me estaba poniendo de los nervios… Y lo sabía, de hecho, juraría que estaba haciéndolo a propósito para presionarme creyendo que así yo presionaría a Edward… Grave error de planteamiento que no tenía por qué saber.

-Soy Godzilla… – Dijo mientras caminaba con sus dedos por la fachada principal del edificio. Ella me sonreía y yo marqué rápidamente la tecla de la línea directa con el Puto Amo.

-Cullen. – Tan seco como siempre…

-Hola Edward, ¿puedes dedicarme un minuto? – Alice ensanchó su sonrisa al percatarse del tono suave y mimoso en el que yo le hablé a Edward y volvió a hacer eso tan exasperante de poner los ojos en blanco simulando que se mareaba. Tuve que darle la espalda para poder concentrarme en hablar con Edward con mi amiga allí haciéndose la payasa.

-Claro que sí preciosa, ¿estás bien? – Parecía algo tenso por mi llamada y recordé que había vomitado esa mañana delante de él. Hice un esfuerzo por arrinconar ese vergonzoso recuerdo.

-Sí, sí… Es sólo que bueno, Alice ha venido a por mí para que vaya a comer con ella y… La tengo jugando con la maqueta y temo que si le digo que no la tome como rehén, parece dispuesta a hacerle daño. Y si no te importa, me gustaría ir con ella… – La suave y melodiosa risa de Edward resonó al otro lado del teléfono, yo aproveché para lanzarle rápido un vistazo a Alice que acababa de inclinar un árbol y tenía una mueca de angustia tratando de enderezarlo. Esa fue mi ocasión para devolverle el puñetero gesto de los ojos en blanco.

-Me parece bien y me gusta que me hayas pedido permiso. Hoy tengo un día de locos y apenas tendré tiempo de comer en condiciones. Ve con ella y pasa la tarde con tus amigas, te vendrá muy bien cambiar de aires y despejarte. – Fruncí el ceño extrañada por sus palabras. Estaba bien, no me iba a quejar por lo que acababa de decir, pero parecía preocupado… O simplemente estaba ocupado como me había dicho.

-Pero todavía tengo mucho trabajo pendiente… Volveré para seguir después de comer. – Me vi en la necesidad de insistir en regresar porque por mucho que me apeteciese olvidarme de todo y pasar la tarde con Alice, no quería ser la "chica del jefe que hace lo que le da la gana". Lo único que conseguí es un resoplido exasperado en estéreo por parte de Edward y de Alice.

-Isabella... – Oh, oh… ese tono... – Te he permitido venir a trabajar en contra de mi natural tendencia y buen criterio. Ve con Alice y disfruta, compláceme y olvídate de todo, gasta dinero, come lo que te apetezca… Has estado soportando mucha presión estos últimos días, relájate con tus amigas y aprovecha para pasar una tarde de chicas antes de que cambie de opinión y te encierre en casa para no compartirte con nadie. – Suspiré después de que terminase. Estábamos de nuevo tratando mi entrega y estaba Alice… Y la conversación entre él y M…

-Pero yo me encuentro perfectamente bien…

-Entonces no entiendo por qué pareces reticente a estar con tus amigas. – Parecía tonta. Me daba la oportunidad de estar con Alice ¿y yo le ponía reparos? Era oficial, me había vuelto loca.

-Está bien, me iré con Alice y llegaré tarde a casa. – Era consciente de su encerrona y de que su actitud no era la que yo esperaba, pero estaba dispuesta a irme con Alice y disfrutar cada minuto de nuestra tarde de chicas. A ver si así conseguía olvidarme de todo y dejaba de vomitar de una vez.

-Buena chica... Félix no te perderá de vista, os quedaréis con el coche que él conducía y Call con el coche habitual, no te moverás de la oficina hasta que suba a por ti ¿entendido? – Suspiré completamente satisfecha, y para qué negarlo, mucho más tranquila porque ese era el Edward que yo conocía, me había asustado por un momento al ponerme tantas facilidades y ninguna condición…

-Estás disfrutando con el hecho de que tenga guardaespaldas, ¿verdad? – Mi parte más malvada me tomó por asalto y lo dije antes de poder pararlo.

-Oh, Isabella… No te haces una idea… pero cuando más disfruto en realidad es cuando me ruegas casi sin aliento para que te permita tener un orgasmo. – Cerré los muslos con fuerza y procuré disimular delante de Alice que parecía no prestar atención a nuestra conversación. Cuando Edward me decía esas cosas sin venir a cuanto, en medio de una conversación normal y me pillaban desprevenidas, su efecto en mi sexo era mucho más demoledor que cuando estábamos en una situación sexual y podía esperar cualquier cosa. Tragué en seco y comprobé con el dorso de mis dedos que el calor de mi cara no resultase excesivo.

-No lo dudo… ¿Qué vas a hacer tú? – De nuevo el temor a que estuviese planeando algo para terminar de una maldita vez con los chantajes de James me asaltó, produciéndome una desagradable sensación en el estómago. Si al menos me hubiese contado lo que pensaba hacer estaría más tranquila… O quizás no.

-Yo me reuniré con algunos peces gordos que creen que lo saben todo y después tengo toda la intención de pasar un rato con Emmett. Yo también necesito una tarde de hombres. – Una gran sonrisa apareció en mi cara. Me sentí muy relajada al saber cuáles eran sus planes y algo avergonzada por angustiarme sin necesidad, al parecer su exasperante tendencia a exagerarlo todo era algo contagioso… Tendría que vigilarme eso, podría ser muy molesto.

Terminamos la conversación sin demasiados arrumacos porque Alice había dejado el árbol torcido por imposible y se había sentado de nuevo frente a mi mesa, mirándome como sólo miran las amigas que lo conocen todo de ti mientras Edward y yo nos despedíamos.

Le dije que me dejaría secuestrar por ella, pero que tendríamos que esperar a que Félix viniese a por nosotras, entonces ante su cara de estupor la puse al corriente de las últimas novedades mientras yo me dedicaba a dejar más o menos listo el trabajo para la semana siguiente, era viernes y la perspectiva de un fin de semana junto a Edward me despertó furiosas mariposas en el estómago.

Cuando Félix apareció saludó a Alice como lo había hecho conmigo y nos fuimos, le eché un vistazo a mi pequeña oficina antes de cerrar la puerta, le tenía cariño a esas cuatro paredes.

Nos pusimos en marcha seguidos de cerca por otro coche conducido por el también enorme guardaespaldas de Alice. Era algo ridículo ver a dos jóvenes como nosotras rodeadas por montañas con gafas de sol, auricular en el oído y cara de pocos amigos. Pero sorprendentemente nos acostumbramos rápido a estar en la sombra y casi conseguimos olvidarnos de ellos.

Comimos en un _Pizza Hut_ como dos jóvenes más, recordando nuestra etapa de estudiantes acompañada por una enorme pizza y postre de helado de vainilla y nueces de macadamia de _Häagen_ _Dazs._ Era inevitable que hablásemos del tema y le conté sin demasiados detalles todo lo que estaba pasando, evitando cuidadosamente la parte en la que yo temía una pelea entre Edward y James porque no quería que nadie supiese el terrible pasado de Edward en el Club de la lucha de Aro. No estaba preparada para hablar de ello, apenas sabía nada y además, eso le pertenecía completamente a Edward, no a mí para contarlo.

Después de comer fuimos a hacer algunas compras y casi nos olvidamos de Félix y del guardaespaldas de Alice, al parecer ella no estaba demasiado feliz con su presencia, a no ser para que le llevase las bolsas de todo lo que había comprado.

Rose había quedado en reunirse con nosotras para ver _Vacaciones en Roma_ en casa de Alice, había dicho que se encontraba en medio "de una importante misión" y que se reuniría con nosotras después, pero se estaba haciendo tarde y no había aparecido ni llamado para avisar de nada.

Ni Edward tampoco había llamado en todo el día… Era algo muy extraño y al darme cuenta de eso y me sentí insoportablemente ansiosa. Lo llamaría y punto, seguro que le gustaba que lo llamase para contarle cómo me iba… Pero era muy raro que él no hubiese llamado ya, normalmente lo habría hecho hacía ya tiempo.

Pesqué mi móvil del fondo del bolso y comprobé por enésima vez que no tuviese llamadas perdidas, ni mensajes, ni correos electrónicos de Edward… Nada, me decidí a marcar pero justo antes de hacerlo sonó y me apresuré a responderle a Rosalie que parecía que había leído nuestra mente.

-Hola Bella… ¿Dónde estáis? Oh, Dios… necesito una reunión urgente con vosotras, y terapia intensiva. Joder… y una copa bien fuerte. – Le sonreí a Alice y le indiqué que se acercase para escuchar la conversación por el altavoz.

-Rose… ¿Qué ha pasado? Pareces cansada. ¿Y por qué dices que necesitas terapia? ¿Te ha salido acné? – Alice y yo nos reímos con mucha malicia.

-Hola Rose… Yo también estoy escuchándote.

-Ja, ja. Muy graciosa Bella… Hola Alice, me reiría si no estuviese tan cabreada.

-Vaya… Lo lamento. ¿Ha pasado algo importante? – Alice se adelantó con la pregunta que yo tenía en la punta de la lengua.

-¿Algo importante? No, creo que no, sólo que soy gilipollas y me he enamorado como una loca… Nada importante. – Alice y yo intercambiamos miradas en medio de la calle muy concurrida a esas horas de la tarde y nos hicimos a un lado para tener algo más de privacidad.

-Rosalie… me estás inquietando. Dime qué ha pasado para que digas eso. ¿Va todo bien con Emmett? - Eso no me gustó como había sonado y pregunté sin más.

-Está bien, os lo voy a contar para que los dos lo sepáis y no volvamos a sacar este tema jamás. ¿Entendido?

-¡Perfectamente!

-¡A sus órdenes general! – Alice y yo dijimos a la vez y nos preparamos para cualquier cosa. Félix parecía nervioso mirando en todas las direcciones, al igual que la sombra de Alice que respondía al nombre de Santiago.

-El caso es que esta mañana muy temprano a Emmett le ha sonado el móvil y eso no sucede nunca. Entonces se levantó y se marchó del dormitorio para responder a la llamada misteriosa y cuando le pregunté por ella, me contestó con evasivas… ¡Con jodidas evasivas! Así que supuse que tenía una amante. – Abrimos mucho los ojos e intercambiamos miradas llenas de significado.

-Rosalie… Pero…

-Déjame terminar Bella, si me interrumpes no seré capaz de contarlo nunca.

-Está bien, nos callamos…

-¡Gracias Alice! Bueno, el caso es que me dijo que esta tarde tenía una reunión y por supuesto no le creí. – Inmediatamente recordé que Edward me había dicho que se reuniría con Emmett, así que los motivos de Rose eran infundados… A menos que los dos se estuviesen encubriendo mutuamente para… ¡Bella! ¡Es Edward! No un hombre cualquiera, él no tiene necesidad de hacer esas cosas, Edward no es así. – Y lo he seguido.

-¡¿Qué? – Exclamé absolutamente asombrada de la actitud de Rose, no era muy propio de ella mostrarse así de celosa.

-¿Qué lo has seguido? – Al perecer Alice estaba tan asombrada como yo. – ¿Y no te ha visto?

-Sí, lo he seguido y no, él a mí no me ha visto porque llevo puesta una peluca negra, gafas de sol y conduzco el coche de mi padre. – Ambas nos miramos y luchamos unos breves segundos por aguantar la risa… Fallamos estrepitosamente cuando rompimos a reír con alegres carcajadas en medio de la calle, con sólo imaginar a Rose disfrazada de esa forma siguiendo a Emmett.

-No os riáis cabronas… – Rosalie parecía realmente avergonzada, pobre, había que entenderla, era la primera vez que se enamoraba y no lo llevaba bien.

-No, disculpa, no nos reímos, pero cuenta que ha pasado. ¿Al final tenía una amante o no? – Le pregunté con la tranquilidad que da conocer la respuesta.

-No, ha pasado todo el día en su oficina trabajando y después se ha reunido con Edward. – Alice yo sonreímos conmovidas por la angustia de nuestra amiga.

-Yo sabía de esa reunión, Edward me lo comentó este mediodía.

-Ya… El caso es que seguí a Emmett hasta las afueras en una zona industrial abandonada llena de antiguas fábricas en ruinas donde se ha reunido con Edward y Call los acompañaba. – Humm… El lugar era extraño… O no, igual estaban viendo algunos terrenos, o edificios… Últimamente Edward estaba invirtiendo en zonas abandonadas y degradadas para recuperarlas y darles un nuevo uso.

-Eso no es raro Rose, y Call siempre va con Edward.

-El caso es que me estoy volviendo loca… O paranoica… O empiezo a ver fantasmas te lo juro Bella, porque cuando ya estaba decidida a dar media vuelta avergonzada por mi actitud, y sintiéndome ridícula con esta peluca que por cierto, pica muchísimo, dos hombres más aparcaron un coche que aparentaba ser recién comprado y parecían buscar el edificio abandonado en el que entraron los chicos. – Fruncí el entrecejo. No tenía la menor idea de dónde quería ir a para Rosalie con todo lo que estaba contando… Pero me estaba empezando a poner nerviosa sin saber por qué.

-Quizás fuesen clientes, o socios… – Rose siguió con su reflexión que se parecía mucho a la mía propia. – ¿Bella, sabes si tienen planeado invertir en esa zona? – Me di cuenta de que tenía los dientes apretados con mucha fuerza cuando tuve que abrir la boca para responderle.

-Edward no me ha comentado nada al respecto… Pero puedo preguntarle. – Respiré profundamente… Mirando el asunto de forma objetiva no había motivos para alarmarme… Pero sentía algo en la boca del estómago… Esa reconocida sensación de que algo estaba a punto de pasar que puso en estado de alarma absoluta cada una de las células de mi cuerpo. Miré a Alice que permanecía atenta a mi reacción algo confusa.

-Esperad, aquí no termina la cosa, por eso os digo que estoy paranoica, porque juraría que reconocí a uno de los tipos que llegaron después. Pero no puede ser, es imposible y completamente ridículo que alguien siga teniendo esa misma coleta después de tantos años. – Algo estalló en mi pecho que no presagiaba nada bueno. De repente temí lo peor.

-¿Qué estás tratando de decir Rose? – El tono histérico de mi voz delataba con total claridad lo que sucedía en mi mente, atando cabos y haciendo conjeturas que parecían cobrar cada vez más sentido.

-Que juraría que vi a James, Bella. Está igual que en la foto de tu anuario. Bueno, más mayor, pero con la misma pinta. – Una extraña calma recorrió todo mi cuerpo justo antes de que estallase la peor de las tormentas. Entré en pánico. Mis peores temores, mis miedos más infundados, los menos lógicos se estaban materializando delante de mí.

¡Edward estaba con James! ¡En un almacén abandonado! Expulsé todo el aire de golpe y la delicada mano de Alice me apretó el brazo alarmada igual que yo por lo que acabábamos de escuchar.

-¡Quédate ahí! – Procuré no gritar, pero eso le dio a mi voz un matiz imperativo mucho más intimidante que si hubiese gritado.

-Pero…

-¡Rosalie! Te pido por favor que te quedes ahí y si vuelves a verlos… ¡Me llamas inmediatamente! ¡Dame la dirección que voy para allá!

-Bella ¿Qué sucede? ¿Qué estás pasando para que te pongas así? ¡Mierda! ¿Es cierto? ¿Puede ser James?

-Ahora no tengo tiempo de explicarte, pero por favor haz lo que te he dicho y procura que no te vean. ¡La dirección Rose!

-Es en la antigua zona industrial de la _Seattle Gas Company_ junto al _Lake Union_.

-¡Felix! ¿Sabes donde es? – Los dos guardaespaldas se habían acercado alertados por el tono de nuestra conversación y nos rodeaban aislándonos del resto de la calle.

-Naturalmente.

-No pienso dejarte sola, yo voy contigo. – Apenas presté atención a Alice que saltó al coche detrás de mí.

-Abrochaos el cinturón. – Félix arrancó el coche y salimos disparados a la dirección que nos había dado Rosalie seguidos de cerca por el otro guardaespaldas que conducía su coche.

Me dejé invadir por la angustia y la impotencia. ¡Oh, Dios mío! Y si… ¿Y si Edward estaba herido? Si le sucediese algo por mi culpa no lo soportaría. No-no-no-no-no-no… No podía ser, no podía ser… Esto no podía estar pasando.

Apenas conseguía meter algo de aire en mis pulmones, luchaba por respirar mientras que Alice murmuraba palabras de consuelo que pretendían tranquilizarme, Palabras que yo no escuchaba porque estaba demasiado inmersa en mis propios miedos y conjeturas.

¿Qué podía hacer? Tenía que haber algo que yo pudiese hacer para ayudar… Para evitar ese enfrentamiento… Dios mío… Edward iba a luchar… No podía ni imaginar las consecuencias que eso podría tener. ¿Y si salía herido? ¿Y si hería gravemente a ese despojo humano?

¡Carlisle! Llamaría a Carlisle, él conocía el pasado de Edward, él lo ayudó a superarlo, lo conoce bien, sabe como reacciona.

Me di cuenta de que aún tenía el teléfono en la mano y busqué su número con dedos temblorosos en la agenda.

-Carlisle… Soy Bella.

-Bella, ¿qué sucede? ¿Pareces alterada? – Le conté todo lo que tenía que saber con palabras rápidas y casi sin respirar. Le dije que Edward se había reunido con James y entonces me di cuenta de que tendría que explicarle todo lo que había sucedido y no tenía tiempo para eso, sin ni siquiera pensar en mi propia vergüenza, pero me sorprendió al decirme que algo así temía y que estaba al corriente de todo lo que había pasado con ese indeseable. Su hijo confiaba en él y lo puso en alerta cuando decidió pagar el chantaje temiendo una jugada por su parte.

Le aseguré que Félix estaba conmigo antes de darle la dirección y quedamos en vernos allí, no sin antes hacerme prometer que si llegaba antes que él, no entraría bajo ningún concepto y colgué el teléfono, sintiendo las manos de Alice tratando de reconfortarme. ¿Cuánto tardaríamos en llegar allí? ¿Sería tarde?

Para ser honesta la suerte de… ese, me traía sin cuidado. Era Edward el que me preocupaba. De repente todas las piezas de la conversación que escuché esa mañana encajaron con precisión milimétrica. ¡Hablaban de eso! ¿Cómo podía ser tan estúpida? Lo sabía, lo sabía…

Por fin llegamos a la dirección que nos había dado Rose, salté del coche un segundo antes de que se hubiese detenido completamente y corrí hacia el coche oscuro que supuse de Rose porque hizo unas ráfagas con los faros cuando me vio.

Carlisle llegó casi a la vez que yo y todos nos reunimos en torno a una Rosalie disfrazada con una gabardina y una peluca negra con la melena por los hombros, que estaba visiblemente nerviosa por la espera. ¡Todo esto resultaba tan ridículo…!

La tarde estaba cayendo rápidamente y estábamos rodeados por la luz grisácea del atardecer que cedía rápidamente a la penumbra de esa zona que no tenía alumbrado.

Los ojos de Carlisle delataban que estaba realmente alterado a pesar de aparentar una fría calma y Alice nos miraba a todos siendo consciente de que ignoraba una parte muy importante de la historia, pero con lo que sabía ya era suficiente como para darle una idea de la magnitud del problema. Rosalie se quitó la peluca muy angustiada mientras trataba de decidir cuál de las muchas preguntas que le hicimos Carlisle y yo respondería primero.

-Es ese edificio. – Señaló con la mano hacia una fábrica abandonada con los cristales rotos que se veía a una prudente distancia. – Nadie ha entrado ni salido por la puerta principal desde que os he llamado. –

-Está bien, muchas gracias por todo Rosalie. Ahora puedes regresar a casa, Alice, eso también es para ti. No os preocupéis por nada y permaneced tranquilas, nada malo va a pasar. – Carlisle comenzó a dar instrucciones que nadie discutió. – Bella, ve a casa y espera nuestro regreso. – Hasta ese momento.

-¡No! Carlisle no me hagas esto, me moriré de angustia. – Me aferré a su brazo suplicando que no me apartase, pero no estaba consiguiendo más que perder el tiempo al discutir con él. No me iría a casa ni aunque Félix me llevase a rastras.

-Marchaos ahora. – Carlisle se dirigió a mis amigas y estas obedecieron, se giró hacia mí con la evidente intención de seguir argumentando y muy enfadado por mi terquedad. Reconocí la mirada de Edward cuando estaba a punto de nalguearme por insolente o por desobediente. Pero me importó una mierda y en vez de quedarme allí a escuchar lo peligroso que podía resultar, salí disparada en dirección al edificio que Rose había señalado, seguida de cerca por Carlisle y Félix. No era fácil correr con esos tacones, pero el miedo aligeraba asombrosamente mis pies.

La firme mano de Carlisle me detuvo en mi carrera justo antes de entrar y me indicó llevándose un dedo a los labios que permaneciese en silencio, Félix y él iban por delante y procurábamos no hacer ruido al caminar. ¡Joder! Félix empuñaba un arma…

Sonidos de pelea llegaron hasta nosotros y tuve ganas de gritar, de llorar y de correr hacia el lugar de procedencia, pero Carlisle no me soltaba el brazo y el miedo tenía anulada mi voluntad. Era mejor hacerlo como él indicaba, no sabíamos lo que podríamos encontrar al llegar.

Los golpes y quejidos ahogados se volvían cada vez más nítidos en mis oídos y mi corazón latía desbocado por el miedo. Avanzamos casi a oscuras, sorteando cascotes y todo tipo de obstáculos por una nave enorme guiados por los sonidos de la pelea y cruzamos una puerta que daba a otra de iguales dimensiones.

Lo que vi allí me dejó paralizada por el pánico. El _mercedes_ y un inmenso _Hummer_ tenían los faros encendidos e iluminaban el centro de la estancia. El mismo escenario que Edward describió de sus luchas cuando estaba bajo las órdenes de Aro, se plasmó frente a mis ojos, haciendo imposible que pudiese evitar la apabullante oleada de angustia que me invadió. Mis ojos buscaron frenéticamente a Edward y se toparon con Emmett que mantenía inmóvil a una figura que reconocí inmediatamente como Laurent, sujetándolo con el brazo por el cuello sin perder de vista el centro iluminado por los faros. En el otro extremo Call permanecía en actitud profesional con su arma desenfundada, presenciándolo todo sin intervenir, miró en nuestra dirección y tensó la mandíbula de forma ostensible, era evidente que nuestra presencia allí no era esperada. Pero ¡maldita sea! no conseguía localizar a Edward… Los escalofriantes sonidos de la lucha que se estaba llevando a cabo me resultaban ensordecedores, no podían estar lejos.

Estaba a punto de gritar de impotencia cuando desde detrás del _Hummer_ dos figuras se hicieron visibles en la zona iluminada. Creí morir cuando reconocí la figura de Edward luchando recortada contra la luz de los potentes focos, acercándose amenazante hacia otra que hacía un gran esfuerzo por recuperar el equilibrio y levantarse para seguir luchando.

El cuerpo de Félix se interpuso entre la lucha que se desarrollaba delante de mis ojos horrorizados y yo, supuse que para evitar que me lanzase corriendo, o para protegerme de un golpe fortuito… Quién sabía, pero para mí suponía un obstáculo que no me permitía comprobar el estado de Edward.

Cuando conseguí hacerme a un lado pude fijarme que Edward estaba desnudo de cintura para arriba, con el pantalón del traje de chaqueta y los zapatos de cordones que solía llevar. No era una buena ropa para pelear, pero al menos no estaba descalzo. Comprobé abrumada que todo se parecía demasiado a su descripción de su traumática adolescencia.

Estaba sudando y sangrando por la nariz… o el labio, no podía asegurarlo con certeza, se movían demasiado rápido para poder verlo bien. Las luces de los faros arrancaban brillos a su torso desnudo cubierto de sudor, sus fuertes brazos descargaban demoledores golpes que provocaban ruidos sordos y contundentes cuando alcanzaban su objetivo en James.

Entonces me fijé en mi pesadilla, en James, y lo vi algo más mayor, como si una vida de abusos estuviese comenzando a pasarle factura y estaba algo más gordo de lo que yo lo recordaba. Pero verlo no me produjo el más mínimo sentimiento. Nada se movió en mi cuerpo, ni mi alma, ni mi corazón, y los temores que había tenido durante todo estos años a volver a verlo resultaron ser infundados. Sólo era un hombre, que apenas merecía ese calificativo si lo comparaba con el magnífico ejemplar que me reclamaba como suya.

Y mi hombre le estaba dando una paliza considerable.

Golpes secos y sordos resonaban en el espacio vacío que nos rodeaba haciendo de amplificador, en ese momento James se aferró a una pierna de Edward y ambos cayeron rodando por el suelo, mi corazón se detuvo cuando siguieron golpeándose en el suelo. Un fuerte crujido precedió a un grito agónico y Edward consiguió levantarse y alejarse un par de metros mientras que James chillaba como un cerdo sujetándose la nariz. Apostaba a que se la había roto.

En ese momento los ojos de Edward se encontraron con los míos y nos vio por primera vez desde que habíamos llegado. Al principio su expresión fue de puro pánico, sustituida inmediatamente por una de absoluto enfado. La ira bullía en sus ojos y me sentí empequeñecer bajo esa poderosa mirada.

James se levantó aprovechando su distracción y le arrojó tierra a la cara antes de embestirlo con un rugido rabioso. Nuevos gritos y golpes llenaron el ambiente. Pude comprobar con enorme regocijo que era cierto lo que decía de sí mismo peleando. Era muy rápido y parecía anticiparse a los golpes de su enemigo.

Edward encajó una fuerte patada en las costillas sin emitir ni un solo sonido de queja, que sólo consiguió alimentar su ira. Contraatacó con rapidez y contundencia, propinándole a James una fulminante patada en el pecho que volvió a tumbarlo en el suelo. Inmediatamente después saltó encima de él como un puma y lo redujo sujetándolo por el pelo y descargando un puñetazo tras otro directamente en su cara, pero James consiguió soltar un brazo y le golpeó con fuerza los riñones con algo que encontró en el suelo, obligando a Edward a cesar en su ataque, se levantó y se alejó de nuevo para recuperarse del golpe jadeando. Eso me hizo gemir por la angustia. Era una pelea violenta y brutal, no existía nada de caballerosidad entre ellos, nada de reglas, nada de consideración…

Cuando James volvió a levantarse los golpes continuaron y se enzarzaron uno en otro, golpeándose contra la pared del fondo. Aquella parte estaba en penumbras y no podía distinguir bien lo que estaba sucediendo. Intenté acercarme, pero las manos de acero de Félix me lo impidieron y lo odié con toda mi alma por ello.

Estaba a punto de sufrir un ataque al corazón, pero no podía permitirme ese lujo hasta que no supiese cómo se encontraba Edward, aunque por otra parte si me daba un ataque, quizás se terminase la pelea. Pero tenía que reconocer que Edward era mucho mejor peleando que el otro, eso me hizo sentirme extrañamente orgullosa.

Una patada de Edward en el estómago de James los volvió a llevar hacia la zona iluminada y en un veloz movimiento Edward sujetó desde atrás a James por el cuello, que permanecía arrodillado entre sus piernas y lo obligó a que mirase hacia donde yo estaba. James jadeaba sin control con la cara desfigurada y ensangrentada por los golpes de Edward y sus ojos se encontraron con los míos. ¿De verdad ese era el hombre me había hecho tanto daño?

-¡Mírala! Es la visión más hermosa para despedirse de este mundo. – Sus manos se cerraron con fuerza en torno a su cabeza y lo supe. Le partiría el cuello. James también lo supo porque emitió un gemido como de fiera herida de muerte y una mancha oscureció la parte delantera de su pantalón.

-¡No! – Grité a todo pulmón horrorizada por las consecuencias que la muerte de ese despojo podría tener para nosotros.

-Hijo, recuerda el hombre que eres. – La voz firme y calmada de Carlisle acompañó a mi grito desesperado. Me alegré de forma histérica de haber avisado a Carlisle para que viniese.

-Edward, por favor… No lo hagas, no merece la pena. – La súplica en mi voz era evidente y Edward nos miró primero a mí, luego a su padre y después volvió a fijar la vista en mí.

-Le debes la vida a esa gloriosa mujer. – La voz de Edward llenó el ambiente a pesar de no alzarla en absoluto, resultó amenazante y fría. – Si vuelves a intentar ponerte en contacto con ella, o vender la grabación, si alguien encuentra una copia y tiene la feliz idea de divulgarla de alguna forma, te denunciaré por intento de agresión sexual a una menor. Eso es malnacido… no pensaste en que Bella tenía diecisiete años cuando hiciste todo eso y tu ya habías cumplido los dieciocho. Pero no temas, no tendrás que pasar por la desagradable experiencia de un juicio porque antes de que eso suceda alguien se acercará por tu espalda en la cárcel y te clavará un cepillo de dientes afilado en el cuello por orden mía.

James rompió en incontrolables sollozos en ese momento y no pude seguir mirándolo, lo despreciaba profundamente y su debilidad no despertaba ni rastro de piedad en mí. Era demasiado el daño que me había hecho.

-Así que durante lo larga o corta que sea tu miserable existencia, no olvides mirar hacia atrás, porque si sientes la brisa acariciar tu cuello, quizás sea mi respiración, ya que te estaré vigilando de cerca, y tienes muchas posibilidades de que un día me levante y haya cambiado de idea con respecto a dejarte con vida.

Después de dejar claras sus intenciones, soltó a James y éste cayó al suelo como una marioneta a la que le hubiesen cortado las cuerdas.

-Eso también es para ti. – Señaló a Laurent con el dedo, pero sólo se dignó a dirigirle una breve mirada que debió helarle la sangre en las venas. –Llévate a tu amigo y procura que no os vuelva a meter en un problema del que no saldréis vivos. – Laurent se limitó a sentir y en ese momento supe que lo abandonaría tan pronto como pudiese.

Arrastró a James y lo ayudó a levantarse y desaparecieron con una rapidez envidiable teniendo en cuenta el estado lamentable en el que había quedado James.

-Emmett, muchas gracias por estar conmigo. Como siempre. – Edward comenzó a hablar de forma solemne, pero había un matiz vibrante en su voz que me hizo pensar que no se sentía tan tranquilo como intentaba aparentar.

-No tienes nada que agradecerme hermano. Llámame si vuelves a necesitarme, pero preferiría que fuese porque me necesitas para una copa. – Le palmeó la espalda y Edward hizo un sutil gesto de dolor que me encogió el estómago, Emmett nos dedicó una breve inclinación de cabeza, se subió al _Hummer_ y se marchó llevándose la mitad de las luces que nos iluminaban.

-Carlisle… ¿Podrías adelantarte y esperarnos en casa?

-Allí estaré, hijo.

-Call, Félix, llevaos el coche que ha traído a Isabella y asegurad el camino de vuelta a casa, nosotros iremos dentro de un rato.

Todos obedecieron sin dudarlo y así es como Edward hizo que nos quedásemos solos en medio de aquella fábrica abandonada. Mi primer impulso fue correr y abrazarlo, aunque algo me decía que lo más inteligente era mantener una prudente distancia de seguridad. Había algo diferente en él, el aura de dominación que solía emanar tenía un matiz distinto que no terminaba de hacerme sentir confiada…

Estaba paralizada, era incapaz de moverme bajo la imponente mirada de Edward que se acercaba andando despacio, como un depredador se acercaría a su presa para no asustarla sin desviar su mirada de mis ojos ni un instante. Estaba sudado, medio desnudo, manchado de sangre, despeinado y desprendiendo peligro por cada poro de su cuerpo.

Se limpió con el dorso de la mano la sangre que le manchaba el rostro y sus ojos relampaguearon salvajes en la penumbra. Escupió en el suelo algo de sangre de su boca y continuó acercándose a mí. Sin ser dueña de mi cuerpo, retrocedí un par de pasos hasta que mi espalda topó con la pared. Lo vi sonreír de forma cruel en ese momento y me encarceló entre sus brazos.

Aspiré una gran bocanada y su olor me llegó a cada célula de mi cuerpo. Olía a sudor limpio y juraría que pude percibir el olor de la sangre de sus heridas, olía a hombre duro, a vencedor, a algo salvaje y primitivo que prendió un incendio en mi vientre.

Lo miré a los ojos y lo supe. No estaba frente al dominante, estaba frente a un ser salvaje y peligroso que me miraba con los ojos encendidos, enloquecidos de… ¿Ira? ¿Deseo? No podía saberlo, su rostro era frío e impenetrable como nunca, las aletas de su nariz se movían rápidamente al ritmo de su respiración y las heridas de su cara no hacían más que potenciar el irracional estado de alerta que sentía en todo mi cuerpo. Lo único que tenía claro es que ese hombre no estaba calmado, ni controlado, era pura adrenalina y desprendía el aura amenazante propia de un depredador ante su presa.

Estaba frente a frente con el luchador.

Y no sabía qué podía esperar de él.

* * *

Próxima actualización… tan pronto como pueda, lo prometo, pero no antes de dos semanas…

_*Gentlemen's Quarterly_: Alusión a la famosa revista masculina GQ que trata sobre moda, estilo y temar relacionados con el interés del público masculino, tales como cine, vinos, comida…

Como siempre miles de gracias a: sophia18, Naobi Chan, mirgru, lanenisita, Fanny alamillo, charlottewhitlock, Elliel Hime, litzy, amafle, Bite Me Sr. Cullen, Teenage Dreams Twilight Contest, Yuri, Fran Cullen Masen, Giz Moon, Minerva Atenea, Inma, Heidi Von Ferdinand, miss little lady, AUROMOR, Lakenstb, Kalita Cullen, magymc, ApePatz, anamart05, SsiL, Pk, Pacita Delitah Cullen, pekascullen, alimago, xikita, Belewyn, Dani Meneses, Brigitte, Paolastef, Isabella coroto, sandra323321, cari, Mía, fanycullenpattz, Poemusician, Ella es CM, RociodePeru, veroc, inexCS, Giovanna Tey, luzalejatb, Luna Cullen, lauriss18, MaxiPau, zujeyane, Dulce ofPattz, Verota, nath89, TataXOXO, robsten-pattinson, DreamsHunter, lucylucy, siriatokio, .Cullen, CindyLis, ViryMasen, Claudiia828, viviPatCullen, BiankisMAsen, pitita10cullen, kaoriiCullen, yo, Sonyi Cullen CM, dracullen, Teffy Cullen Salvatore, yolabertay, Sully YM, L'Amelie, viviSR, Andysuperchula, milisilva, Vany Pattinson, Ely Cullen M, Hannie06, Ludwika Cullen, Thora Poison, jamlvg, monikcullen, Bere Moreno, MELI8114, MagdaCullen, Deysi Maria, Isita Maria, , Stefi Martinez, Deathxrevenge, BeaLime, Mentxu Masen Cullen, amanecer cris, Cullen Vigo, NuRySh, elena robsten, Ericastelo, beakis, martha, Tamynna, EleGL, Nani, vagalume, ROXX188, greenisplace, Shandra1, Laurita, .o, Tanya PattzCullen, stefany93, V, claudi17, cutita2, Libertad, , eclipsadamasen, msteppa, Laurakaterine, , Elisita, Jess Spears Cullen, Solemalbec, WhatHurstMeMost, SalyLuna, numafu, Allie Brandon Withlock, Luisamarie22, Katlyn Cullen, Docevampiro, Indira Cullen Clan Meyer, amanda, LoVvE23, bellaliz, karlitacullen, magus92, anika11, Paz Douce, cremita, ETERNOAMANECER, Marii Betti, paoemma, sayelutz, Ginegine, Kisara Mansen, marivifc, Jbpattinson, escarlataojala, JELI, Anónimo, Milhoja, ludgardita, Linferma, SweetDirtyDraco, gax26, saori, , Mary Helen, cokicullen, Angel O'Shea, MixelintheDark, MAGUIDECULLEN, GUARANI SHELION1811, saraes, quelecortenlacabeza, manliG, naanaw91, Bethza Viteri, aleshita-luvs-paramore, Luz Cullen Chiba, liduvina, Ninna Cullen, Harry Cullen Clan Meyer, LAURA, Celia McCarthy, VictoriamarieHale, roblove, Lunita Black 27, Yudi, silvittah15, calimacullen, karlita carrillo Cullen, Maggie, Yudi cap, CciTig, Elmy Cardenas, LUNATIKACC, vampireprincess20, elpi, Belirv, Angie Masen, Dhampi 03, Silvitaah Fernandez, DiAnA, Yzza, Yasna, Laura Castilblanco, Franci, catagomez, Nanitade Pattinson, hinatapink, yeraldin23, kdaniela, MaruCullen, Danika20, els, GABITA TWILIGHT, inexcor, Carmen Cullen-.i love fic, fantwilight, Zoalesita, silves, vanezhittacullen2, Fran, linda swan, angie, yessenya, Mari, 9, chazzzly, daniielacullen, Ilovemybaby, Dana, Zareth Malfoy, Caelius, andri88, Pattineza, martha, Ligia Rodriguez, SONIA DIAZ, cyndi-cullen, IsabellaPaz, luisa, Yuri, larosaderosas, mhae1982, viviPatCullen, BETTY CULLEN, marieth SM Cullen, jupy, malicaro, May, lulu y ady Cullen. Miles, miles de gracias por cada palabra que me dedicáis, por eso son estos agradecimientos, porque cada palabra de vuestros comentarios forma parte de esta historia. :)

Blog actualizado.


	50. Chapter 50

Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a SM y la historia es mía.

Claudia y Enichepi me ayudan con todo esto y sin ellas mi trabajo sería mucho más duro, os debo mucho chicas, muchas gracias :)

Antes de empezar me gustaría mucho agradecer a todas las chicas que han participado en las votaciones del blog Robert Pattinson Latin World y felicidades a todas las participantes en cada categoría. Me siento muy feliz y honrada de que Rendición obtuviese el premio, no lo esperaba. Así que muchas, muchas gracias a todas :D

Ya no os aburro más y os dejo el capi…

* * *

50.- La geometría de las almas.

Estaba paralizada, era incapaz de moverme bajo la imponente mirada de Edward que se acercaba andando despacio, como un depredador se acercaría a su presa para no asustarla sin desviar su mirada de mis ojos ni un instante. Estaba sudado, medio desnudo, manchado de sangre, despeinado y desprendiendo peligro por cada poro de su cuerpo.

Se limpió con el dorso de la mano la sangre que le manchaba el rostro y sus ojos relampaguearon salvajes en la penumbra. Escupió en el suelo algo de sangre de su boca y continuó acercándose a mí. Sin ser dueña de mi cuerpo, retrocedí un par de pasos hasta que mi espalda topó con la pared. Lo vi sonreír de forma cruel en ese momento y me encarceló entre sus brazos.

Aspiré una gran bocanada y su olor me llegó a cada célula de mi cuerpo. Olía a sudor limpio y juraría que pude percibir el olor de la sangre de sus heridas, olía a hombre duro, a vencedor, a algo salvaje y primitivo que prendió un incendio en mi vientre.

Lo miré a los ojos y lo supe. No estaba frente al dominante, estaba frente a un ser salvaje y peligroso que me miraba con los ojos encendidos, enloquecidos de… ¿Ira? ¿Deseo? No podía saberlo, su rostro era frío e impenetrable como nunca, las aletas de su nariz se movían rápidamente al ritmo de su respiración y las heridas de su cara no hacían más que potenciar el irracional estado de alerta que sentía en todo mi cuerpo. Lo único que tenía claro es que ese hombre no estaba calmado, ni controlado, era pura adrenalina y desprendía el aura amenazante propia de un depredador ante su presa.

Estaba frente a frente con el luchador.

Y no sabía qué podía esperar de él.

Inspiró profundamente y exhaló despacio todo el aire justo sobre mi cara, su embriagador aliento llegó hasta mí mezclado con el olor metálico de la sangre.

En la zona de la fábrica abandonada donde nos encontrábamos apenas llegaba la luz de los potentes faros del _Mercedes_, pero era suficiente para distinguir el color de sus ojos con ese matiz azul grisáceo, el color de su ira, eran fríos y casi transparentes que junto a su expresión amenazante enviaron escalofríos por mi espalda.

También podía ver sus heridas con dolorosa precisión…

Tomé consciencia de mis manos pegadas a la áspera pared de ladrillos a mi espalda y por fin conseguí reaccionar y lo abracé con todas mis fuerzas sin importarme las salpicaduras de sangre que le perlaban el pecho. Necesitaba abrazarlo tan fuerte que consiguiese fundirme con él.

Pero Edward sujetó mis manos, las quitó de alrededor de su cuello y volvió a dejarlas a mis costados. Me sentí abatida durante un agónico segundo antes de recordar cuál era su carácter y como debía sentirse en ese momento.

Alargué instintivamente mis dedos inseguros hacia una herida sobre su ceja derecha que sangraba ligeramente. No parecía demasiado grave, pero necesitaría atención médica.

-¡Qué haces aquí! – No fue una pregunta, fue una exclamación con palabras agresivas y llenas de rabia. Mis ojos se fijaron por un segundo en los suyos y casi temí convertirme en estatua de hielo, pero no podía permitir que esos ojos me impresionasen, no en ese momento, su labio también sangraba y tenía un fuerte golpe en la parte alta del pómulo derecho.

-Estás herido… – Una mano veloz se cerró con demasiada fuerza alrededor de mi muñeca e impidió que siguiese acercándome para tocarlo. También tenía pequeños cortes y abrasiones en los nudillos. Mi estómago se contrajo ante esos pequeños cortes por el significado que tenían, eran nuevas heridas sobre viejas cicatrices de las mismas heridas.

Estuve tentada de sentirme intimidada por lo brusco del gesto y cerré la mano frustrada por no poder tocarlo. No le temas Bella… Es Edward… Algo más nervioso y enfadado… eso es todo, sigue siendo el mismo hombre que te ama hasta el punto de partirle la cara a quien te hace daño… Y él te necesita fuerte.

Tragué en seco y procuré controlar el salvaje y errático latido de mi corazón.

-¡¿Cómo coño me has encontrado? – Su rugido dejó poco a mi imaginación, plasmando con total claridad la magnitud de su enfado. Tuve que luchar contra la natural reacción a su actitud.

-Tendríamos que ir a un hospital… un médico debería… – Mi voz me traicionó y salió débil, apenas en un susurro tembloroso a pesar de la determinación de mi espíritu.

-¡Respóndeme! Maldita sea Isabella… No es el mejor momento para que me pongas a prueba. – Veía con total claridad sus intentos para tratar de controlarse y su fracaso en conseguirlo. Las aletas de la nariz se dilataban con cada respiración, una vena insólitamente hinchada se le marcaba en la frente y sus ojos llameaban furiosos.

-Rose… Ella pensó que Emmett tenía una amante y lo siguió... Entonces os vio. – Un mueca despectiva le curvó una esquina del labio superior.

-Es ridículo. – Sí… era un verdadero despropósito la forma en la que había descubierto la pelea. Pero era mejor dejar las cosas así, Edward no estaba de humor como para escuchar los detalles y a mí me preocupaba su salud.

-¿Te duelen los golpes? – La fuerza con la que me sujetaba por las muñecas pareció disminuir ligeramente y su mirada se ensombreció.

-¿Me temes ahora? – Abrí los ojos alarmada por su pregunta. Era inevitable, sus inseguridades siempre nos asaltaban cuando su temperamento vencía a su autocontrol.

-No. – En esa ocasión mi voz se alió conmigo y no me falló. Edward soltó un seco bufido como respuesta. Eso no me lo esperaba.

-¿No? Deberías hacerlo, al menos sería una reacción lógica. – Me soltó las manos y se alejó unos centímetros observando mi rostro con suma atención, buscando rastros de mi supuesto miedo. En ese momento no estuve segura de si encontraría algo de lo que estaba buscando, si era sincera conmigo misma, el luchador que se asomaba a sus ojos con todo descaro en ese momento no me inspiraba demasiada confianza.

Pero seguía siendo él y el luchador formaba parte del todo que componía Edward y por lo tanto yo lo amaba.

-Te conozco… sé que nunca me harías daño. – Mis manos recién liberadas volaron a su rostro tocándolo con suma delicadeza sin saber bien si donde las ponía había recibido un golpe y le causaría dolor. Pero mis dedos ardían por tocarlo, por cubrir las sombras provocadas por los golpes más visibles con ellos.

Cubrir sus heridas con mi piel… Eso era lo que en realidad necesitaba. Edward cerró brevemente los ojos ante mi contacto, abandonándose durante un segundo, para abrirlos inmediatamente con una fuerza y determinación renovadas.

-Tienes las pupilas dilatadas, puedo verlas… ¿Es por miedo o por excitación? – Sus manos se hundieron a la vez en mi pelo y tiró despacio de él forzándome a echar la cabeza hacia atrás.

-Ahh… – No fue un quejido, fue un gemido de pura anticipación porque mi sexo y todo mi cuerpo había reconocido la súbita tensión sexual que desprendía por cada poro de su piel.

-¿De verdad crees que me conoces bien, Isabella? – Lo miré a los ojos desde mi postura, tragué en seco sin saber que podía responderle que no le provocase más incertidumbre, ni que instigase su enfado.

-¿Acaso sabes lo que viene después de una pelea? – Recorrí su pecho con mis manos, maravillándome de su dureza y su belleza, disfrutando del tacto de su sudor. Sí que lo sabía… él me lo había contado en una ocasión… Después de las luchas siempre venían las fiestas… y el sexo.

-¿Cuál es el premio para los vencedores? – No me preocupaba en absoluto ser el premio para mi vencedor, no concebía mayor honor que proporcionar placer a quien se había puesto en peligro por mí. Pero me preocupaba que el luchador quisiese castigarme, en él no confiaba, Edward nunca quería azotarme cuando estaba tan enfadado. Pero no podía apostar a que esa noche no fuese una excepción.

-¿Vas a… castigarme? – De nuevo mi voz eligió ese momento para jugar en mi contra.

-¿Te parezco controlado como para castigarte? – Sonó frustrado, enfadado, desafiante… Y juro que no tengo la menor idea de por qué abrí la boca en ese momento, en realidad las palabras que pudiese haber dicho abandonaron mi cabeza como ratas cuando el barco se hunde, nada más ver como sus ojos brillaron enfebrecidos con mi gesto, tomándolo seguramente como un intento de argumentar por mi parte, como un nuevo desafío… ¡Mierda!

-¡Silencio! Eres tan intrépida y desafiante como para venir… ¡Pues ya estás aquí! Ahora afronta las consecuencias. – Sus manos se cerraron en fuertes puños alrededor del cuello de mi camiseta y lo rasgó dejando mis pechos cubiertos por el finísimo tul del sujetador. Toda mi piel se erizó por el súbito contraste con el aire frío del ambiente. Sin embargo Edward no parecía sentir ese frío, su piel era cálida y seguía sudoroso…

-¿Acaso no querías conocerme, saberlo todo de mí? Pues quizás no te guste lo que veas. – Me sujetó con firmeza por la nuca y su otra mano se cerró con rudeza sobre mi pecho después de romper uno de los tirantes del sujetador. Soltó el aire despacio mientras me observaba los pechos en dirección hacia mi vientre.

Rápidamente la mano que se cerraba sobre mi seno voló hacia el bajo de mi falda que subió de un brusco tirón, lo justo para poder deslizarse dentro de mis braguitas rasgándolas por un lateral, separar mis pliegues con dedos urgentes y acariciarme de forma… necesitada. Cerré instintivamente mis muslos y él me acarició con más dureza hasta que vencida volví a separarlos arrastrada por el deseo que me hacía sentir.

No podía engañarme, sus gestos bruscos y su mirada fría eran su coraza de nuevo en su lugar original,pero su toque hablaba de enfado, de frustración y de necesidad. Todo eso dirigido hacia mí.

-¿Qué es esto? ¿Te ha gustado el espectáculo, Isabella? – Mi excitación era innegable y provocaba que sus dedos se deslizasen sobre mi sexo con asombrosa facilidad, enviando salvajes oleadas de placer que estremecían mi vientre y mi cuerpo entero.

-No… – Gemí de forma vergonzosamente lasciva, a pesar de que me sintiese desesperada por convencerlo de que verlo pelear no estaba entre mis cosas favoritas… al menos en mi mente racional, porque mi parte animal, la más impulsiva y sexual hacía que me sintiese asombrosamente excitada con su poderosa imagen de luchador.

-¿No…? ¿Estás segura? – Sacó la mano de entre mis muslos y me mostró lo excitada que estaba, sus dedos brillaban empapados de mi humedad incluso en la escasa luz en la que estábamos envueltos.

-Puedo oler tu sexo… Es casi tan delicioso como su sabor. – Entonces acercó los dedos a mis labios y pude percibir mi propio olor antes de que me acariciase con ellos, cubriendo mis labios con la evidencia de mi lujuria. Saqué la lengua despacio y probé mi sabor justo cuando él hacía lo mismo llevándose sus dedos a su boca con ojos hambrientos.

Emití un pequeño gemido cuando mis paredes vaginales se contrajeron dolorosamente, clamando por sentirlo tal y como estaba: fuerte, salvaje y rudo.

-Ven aquí. Quiero verte bien. – Su voz sonó impaciente, seca y áspera. Cerró su mano en torno a mi brazo y me llevó casi en volandas, haciendo precarios equilibrios con los tacones hasta el coche para ponerme delante del capó con los faros encendidos.

La extraña y fría luz azulada de los faros me revelaron una imagen absolutamente gloriosa de Edward, a pesar de sus heridas que bajo esa nueva luz no parecía tan graves, aunque el rojo brillante de la sangre en su cara resultase alarmante.

Pero cuando me encontré con sus ojos glaucos… ¡Oh Dios mío! Reflejaban tal tormenta de sentimientos encontrados que podían derivar en cualquier reacción. Todo era posible en esa situación tan extrema y totalmente nueva para mí. No tenía referentes para poder predecir su comportamiento, no sabía como podía contribuir a calmarlo… Sólo sabía lo que Edward necesitaba de mí en ese momento: sexo. Y yo quería… no, yo _necesitaba_ dárselo…

En cualquier caso no olvidaba que era Edward, que bajo esa máscara de frialdad estaba el mismo hombre al que yo conocía bien y amaba con locura. Y porque lo conocía muy bien, no estaba dispuesta a permitir que cuando recobrase su legendario autocontrol pensase que me había tomado a la fuerza… O que me hubiese incitado a hacer algo que no quisiese. No podía permitir eso de ninguna manera, sería una brecha muy difícil de superar para él. Otra más que añadir a la que sospechaba que se había abierto esta noche. Y más deseándolo de la forma tan vehemente en la que lo deseaba especialmente en ese momento.

Tenía que hacer algo para evitar esa posibilidad.

Cuando me tomó con fuerza por los hombros y me pegó a su duro cuerpo con brusquedad vi claro lo que tenía que hacer.

Puse las manos en su pecho y empujé ligeramente hacia atrás para poner algo de distancia entre nosotros. Vi la confusión momentánea en sus ojos atormentados… Tendría que ser rápida, no tardaría en reaccionar.

Aproveché esa breve confusión en mi hombre y me alejé hasta el capó del coche. Rápidamente me deshice del abrigo que dejé caer en el suelo cubierto de polvo de la fábrica abandonada sin importarme lo más mínimo, me bajé la falda para dejarla donde cayese y terminé de rasgar lo que quedaba de mis braguitas justo antes de sentarme sobre el capó. Aparté de mis pechos los restos de mi camiseta y sujetador para dejarlos descubiertos sin molestarme en quitármelos, apoyé firmemente los codos sobre el coche que para mi sorpresa no protestó en absoluto bajo mi peso y alcé las piernas para separar despacio los muslos dejando mi sexo completamente expuesto para él.

Así no le dejaba ningún tipo de dudas sobre mi actitud.

-¿Estoy bien aquí o me prefieres en el suelo? Porque puedo hacerlo… Puedo darte cualquier cosa que necesites. – El aire frío de la noche acariciaba mi cuerpo sin misericordia, mis pezones estaban duros, mi sexo caliente en comparación con la temperatura… Tenía la piel erizada y apretaba los dientes para evitar que me temblase la mandíbula.

Y le dedicaba la mirada más cargada de lujuria que era capaz de poner recorriendo su glorioso cuerpo con total descaro. Sus ojos relampaguearon en la penumbra y acortó los dos pasos escasos que nos separaban.

-Al fin tengo a mi disposición a la zorra que llevas dentro. Voy a follarte como te mereces.

Se lanzó sobre mí como el hombre hambriento que era. Estaba furioso, necesitado, excitado por el combate y la ira, por mi presencia allí…

Me apretó los pechos de forma ruda y urgente, pellizcando mis duros pezones con fuerza, succionando sonoramente… Notaba sus dientes morder mis pezones, las areolas, todo el pecho que sostenía en su mano mientras que apretaba el otro.

Eché la cabeza hacia atrás, arqueé la espalda y me dejé tomar de esa forma… disfrutando cada maldito segundo de aquella agonía que me proporcionaban sus labios, sus afilados dientes y esa bendita lengua como si fuese lo último que fuese a sentir en mi vida.

Una de sus manos soltó mi seno y luchó contra el botón que cerraba su pantalón. Apenas un segundo después se hundió en mí de una firme y potente estocada que desplazó mi cuerpo sobre el capó negro del _Mercedes_.

Grité de puro y genuino placer cuando me sentí llena, invadida, reclamada por ese hombre glorioso y complejo que me hacía suya, herido y lleno de la rabia del combatiente.

Era un luchador… Era un vencedor… Era implacable, duro, frío… Y era mío.

No sabía por qué, no entendía los mecanismos que regían el cosmos ni la geometría de las almas… Pero vislumbré la suya durante una fracción de segundo siendo consciente de la magnitud real de todo lo que había pasado esa noche en la pelea, de su regresión a esa oscura etapa de su vida mientras él se descargaba con mi cuerpo, tomando todo el placer que yo pudiese ofrecerle mientras que yo… tomaba todo lo que él quisiese darme. El miedo al verlo luchar, la excitación de después, mi entrega, mi cuerpo, mi alma… El inconmensurable placer de pertenecerle.

Se inclinó sobre mí sujetándome la mandíbula con una mano, mientras que la otra se aferraba a mi hombro para impedir que sus empujones feroces dentro de mí me alejasen de él. Notaba su aliento saliendo en ráfagas potentes, cortas y jadeantes justo sobre mi boca. Intenté acercarme para besarlo pero me lo impidió alejándose y sujetándome firme en mi lugar por la mandíbula.

Sus ojos ardían de deseo, su olor me aturdía deliciosamente, sus labios crispados en una erótica y cruel mueca me tenían subyugada, rozaban los míos sin besarme, toda yo estaba anclada a su mirada oscura… y su polla abriéndose paso dentro de mi sexo… sus intrusiones hasta el fondo de mi vagina… el deseo crepitando por mis venas, contrayendo mis músculos, los escalofríos de placer recorriendo todo mi cuerpo… el calor que desprendía su cuerpo… sus gemidos… su aliento…

Podía sentir su tacto, su posesión por cada rincón de mi cuerpo.

No me atrevía a tocarlo por temor a presionar alguna zona golpeada… Quería abrazarlo… Me resistí todo lo que pude… Hasta que mis manos tomaron vida propia y clavé los dedos en su dura espalda, sintiendo cada contracción de sus músculos, abrí más las piernas para él.

-¡Edward! ¡Ahhh…! – Sus embestidas se volvieron más furiosas y comencé a notar un potente orgasmo crecer y expandirse desde mi centro.

De repente salió de mí y lo miré con los ojos turbios por el placer y confundidos por su ausencia. No me dijo nada, se limitó a tirar de mi brazo y ponerme de pie inclinada sobre el capó y con los codos apoyados firmemente contra la fría carrocería del coche.

Volvió a embestirme desde atrás con un nuevo ángulo, más profundamente, tocando maravillosos y recónditos puntos en mi vientre y en mi mente, aferrándose a mis pechos desde atrás, pellizcando mis pezones con ansias. Afiancé las manos con las palmas extendidas y cerré los ojos para disfrutar de todas las enloquecedoras sensaciones que estaba recibiendo, mientras me impulsaba hacia atrás para salir al encuentro de sus embestidas.

El sonido de nuestros cuerpos al chocar y los gritos de placer que yo dejaba escapar sin el más mínimo asomo de pudor resonaban en el espacio enorme y vacío que nos rodeaba.

-¿Cómo se siente ser la zorra de un luchador, Isabella? – Su voz sonó ronca y profunda con un deje de desafío vibrando en ella.

-Mmmghf… ¡Ah! ¡Ah! ¡Ah!

-¿Te gusta esto? – Me penetraba sin compasión, con estocadas profundas y rápidas que me tenían al borde de la locura.

-¡Sí! ¡Sí! Fóllame fuerte. Hazme sentirte. – Jadeé las palabras como pude, enardecida por sus propias palabras y por sus actos, rogando por más, siempre más de él.

Entonces tiró con fuerza de mis caderas hacia atrás y perdí el apoyo que me proporcionaba el coche. Intenté apoyar las manos en mis muslos para sostenerme, pero Edward presionó con urgencia mi espalda hacia abajo.

-Toca el suelo con las manos. – Sentí un enloquecedor latigazo de lujuria y casi vergüenza al visualizar la postura en la que iba a follarme. Y lo obedecí sin dudarlo.

Sus dedos se clavaron fuertemente en mis caderas y siguió tomándome de forma incluso más profunda y salvaje, empujándome casi hasta el paroxismo, enloquecida por el placer, por mi abandono a su furia, a su deseo, a su necesidad de follarme de esa forma primitiva y visceral.

Sus gruñidos de placer retumbaban en su pecho y se mezclaban con los míos, la posición en la que estaba comprimía mi vientre haciendo que el delicioso roce de su enorme polla dentro de mí fuese todavía más intenso y enloquecedor que de costumbre.

Mis gemidos de placer, se transformaron en gritos roncos y entrecortados y rápidamente derivaron en un lloriqueo lascivo lleno de exclamaciones y ruegos incoherentes.

-¡No! ¡Ah…! Mmfff… Más… ¡Sí! Por favor… ¡No…! Edward…

Mi locura pareció alentarlo y me penetraba tan fuerte que hacía que me tambalease peligrosamente sobre los altos tacones que calzaba. En un breve destello de cordura temí que acabásemos caídos en el suelo como siguiese así.

Una de sus manos me tomó con fuerza por el brazo y me incorporó sin decir ni una palabra y sin perder el tiempo, me sujetó con uno de sus brazos por los míos a mi espalda y con su otra mano tiró de mi pelo hasta obligarme a arquear la espalda.

Así me hacía sentir como en el mismo infierno del placer... Estaba atrapada por su cuerpo, indefensa, y eso conseguía excitarme mucho más de lo que ya estaba.

Era demasiado… Con cada intrusión potente dentro de mí golpeaba con fuerza la parte frontal de mi vagina y juro que enloquecí de puro placer. Me convertí en una criatura lujuriosa que perdió toda conciencia de sí misma que no estuviese relacionada con el placer.

Nada me importaba en ese momento. Ni las heridas de Edward, ni lo que pudiese venir después de esa locura de sexo, ni lo incómodo e indefenso de mi postura.

Mi vientre convulsionó con fuerza alrededor de él y exploté en un orgasmo brutal y salvaje, donde todo se fundió a negro por un glorioso instante, hasta que sus dientes en mi cuello me devolvieron a la realidad mezclando deliciosamente el dolor y el placer.

Me mordió mientras bramaba su liberación a través de sus dientes cerrados sobre mi piel, profundamente enterrado en mi sexo y yo sólo pude poner los ojos en blanco absolutamente esclavizada por el placer, reducida a una enorme marea de sensaciones enloquecedoras, con el alma temblando por la fuerza de todo lo que nos estaba sucediendo esa noche.

Fui consciente mientras jadeaba para procurar introducir aire en mis pulmones, de lo asombrosamente poderoso que era el instinto de supervivencia y la euforia provocada por saber que había vencido al hombre que había lastimado de esa forma a su chica… A mí.

Todavía jadeando salió de mí y se aseguró de que era capaz de sostenerme en pie por mí misma. Inmediatamente mi mente racional comenzó a funcionar de nuevo y me giré despacio para poder ver la expresión de Edward. No sabía que era lo que podía encontrarme.

Era una extraña mezcla de frialdad y… dolor. ¡Oh, Dios mío! Me asusté al verle esa reacción tan poco habitual en él. Lo abracé con todas mis fuerzas, rogando porque pudiese sentir todo mi amor con ese gesto. ¿Qué estaba sucediendo? Siempre después del sexo parecía relajado, incluso feliz, pero no en esta ocasión. Él apenas correspondió a ese abrazo justo antes de separarse. Estuve a punto de sentirme descorazonada, pero no podía hacerlo, no en ese momento.

-Edward… ¿Estás bien? – En esa ocasión fui yo la que hizo la famosa pregunta.

-Sube al coche. – Me respondió de forma seca sin mirarme a los ojos… parecía avergonzado… eso no era una buena señal. Me quedé sin ser capaz de reaccionar y pensar a la vez. Necesitaba entender el por qué se estaba comportando así. ¿Lo habría defraudado con mi comportamiento?

Edward había abierto la puerta del choche y se vestía con la camisa que llevaba esa mañana y la chaqueta, sin molestarse en arreglar su ropa ni en meter los faldones de la camisa dentro de sus pantalones. Parecía realmente enfadado por la forma en la que tensaba la mandíbula.

-Isabella entra en el maldito coche de una vez si no quieres que yo mismo te meta en él. No lo diré de nuevo. – Golpeó el techo del coche con la mano y pegué un respingo asustada. Me cerré los restos de mi camiseta como pude para cubrirme los pechos, recogí la falda y el abrigo del suelo y me senté en el asiento del copiloto a una velocidad que nunca creí posible.

Me puse la falda como pude y el abrigo, ambas prendas estaban sucias, pero una vez pasados los efectos del sexo y la excitación del momento, el frío que hacía era inmisericorde. Edward recogió lo que me pareció los restos de mis braguitas del suelo y echó un último vistazo antes de entrar en el coche y cerrar de un portazo.

Arrancó el motor y salimos disparados de aquella fábrica por los anchos pasillos hasta el exterior, me puse en cinturón de seguridad y él apretó el acelerador por la autopista en dirección a casa.

Edward miraba con una fiera atención al frente, su rostro apenas estaba iluminado por el panel de mandos del coche que proyectaba una luz azulada y fría que sólo hacía que su expresión dura cobrara más intensidad, si es que eso era posible.

Contuve un resoplido enfadado y me mordí la lengua para permanecer en silencio. De nuevo había construido un muro a su alrededor, dejándome fuera de él.

Y eso me enfadaba.

Mucho.

A medida que nos acercábamos a una velocidad alarmante a casa, su actitud se estaba reforzando y mi enfado creciendo de forma exponencial.

Sabía que esa era su forma de protegerse a sí mismo, de mantener a las personas fuera de su privilegiada burbuja de seguridad. ¿Pero a mí también me dejaba fuera? ¿Con todo lo que habíamos superado juntos? ¿Con todo lo que habíamos avanzado en nuestra relación?

Cuando llegamos y aparcó el coche en ese garaje absolutamente blanco y brillante como un maldito concesionario de coches de lujo, apenas había parado el motor cuando yo ya me encontraba fuera del coche y había cerrado la puerta de otro sonoro portazo. Yo también sabía darlos.

Mi espectacular actuación se vio interrumpida delante de la puerta porque no pude recordar en ese justo momento el puto código de seguridad que la abría y tuve que esperar a que Edward llegase y lo hiciese por mí. Estaba cruzada de brazos, en actitud recalcitrante y me negaba tozudamente a dirigirle ni un solo vistazo.

Sabía que me estaba comportando de forma infantil, pero no podía evitarlo. Si lo miraba y nuestros ojos conectaban por tan sólo una milésima de segundo, estallaría y le diría todo lo que estaba empezando a pensar de su brillante idea de luchar contra ese gilipollas de James como si fuesen iguales y de su actitud hacia mí después de la espectacular follada que acababa de darme.

Cuando por fin se abrió la puñetera puerta y yo había conseguido evitar mirarlo, me precipité en el recibidor de la casa y me frené en seco al ver como M, Call, Félix, Carlisle e incluso Alistair nos estaban esperando y nos miraban alarmados al comprobar el deplorable estado en el que llegamos. Tanto él que iba golpeado y sin arreglar, como yo que iba sucia y con toda probabilidad muy despeinada.

Inspiré procurando ignorar las caras de asombro y aparté el pelo de mi cara, improvisé una convincente actitud serena y digna y me aseguré de que tenía bien cerrado el abrigo para que no pudiesen ver la destrozada camiseta que vestía debajo y mis pechos desnudos.

-Sra. Marshall estoy segura de que el Sr. Cullen cuenta con un médico de su total confianza, por favor, llámelo para que venga a atender sus heridas. – Edward me fulminó con la mirada con tal intensidad que pude notarlo en mi piel antes de comprobarlo con mis ojos y Carlisle nos observaba a los dos con una grave expresión en el rostro.

Pero no podía dejarme intimidar por esas dos miradas porque me estaba castigando mentalmente por no haber llamado antes a M y que el médico estuviese ya allí para poder curarlo sin más pérdida de tiempo.

¿Dónde había dejado mi bolso? ¿Y el teléfono…? En el otro coche… Eres tonta Bella…

Y estaban consiguiendo ponerme realmente nerviosa con esa forma de mirarme, tenía que salir de allí cuanto antes. Reanudé mi marcha hacia las escaleras y todos me abrieron paso sin decir ni una sola palabra.

-O un veterinario Sra. Marshall, el primero que encuentre de los dos, antes de que busque una grapadora y yo misma me encargue de esa ceja. – Dije de forma autoritaria sin detenerme.

Todo ese enfado y desafío hacia Edward no era otra cosa que un mecanismo de defensa contra su recientemente retomado hermetismo y su frialdad. Miré de forma desafiante a Edward que con sus ojos me estaba prometiendo la azotaina de mi vida por mi actitud…

Me importaba un carajo.

-No me mires así Edward, si un hombre como tú es capaz de luchar en un almacén abandonado como si no tuviese nada que perder, una mujer como yo es capaz de buscarle un médico… O una grapadora. – Y con esa fabulosa y pretenciosa sentencia retomé mi camino escaleras arriba envuelta en mi propia burbuja de enfado y emanando toda la dignidad de la que era capaz.

Subí las escaleras enfadada y asustada a partes iguales, con un Edward extrañamente silencioso detrás de mí por primera vez en la vida.

Entramos en el dormitorio y fuimos directos hasta el vestidor donde Edward empezó a deshacerse a tirones de su ropa. Arrojó la chaqueta al suelo y luchó contra los botones de su camisa. Terminaría por romperlos…

-Déjame ayudarte. – Acudí rápidamente en su ayuda. Necesitaba hacer algo por él. Algo que contribuyese a calmarlo de alguna manera. El sexo no parecía haber sido suficiente… Lo que quiera que fuese lo que lo atormentaba era bastante grave. Y después estaba el monumental enfado que tenía conmigo…

Me lanzó una de sus famosas miradas que te helaban la sangre en las venas y quizás fuese que mi resistencia tenía un límite, o que yo también estaba cansada y algo asustada por todo lo que estaba pasando… Pero lo más probable es que el golpe que el maldito de James le dio en un costado con algo que cogió del suelo, fuese determinante al ser descubierto dolorosamente ante mis ojos y ya no pude retener las lágrimas ni permanecer por más tiempo en mi frágil burbuja de enfado. El cardenal en su piel aparecía alargado y purpúreo… Las manos me temblaron mientras gruesas lágrimas corrían libres por mis mejillas, Edward apartó mis dedos de su cinturón que intentaba desabrochar, con un gesto firme pero no duro.

Lo miré y me odié porque con toda probabilidad mis lágrimas también le estaban causando un nuevo dolor y tampoco quería ver la compasión que sentía por él en ese momento. Pero yo estaba soportando demasiada presión… Si ni siquiera podía desahogarme llorando… No sabía que podía hacer.

-Por favor, permíteme ayudarte. Si… si me quedo quieta sin hacer nada por ti me volveré loca. – Le sujeté la cara con mis manos dejando a un lado todos mis miedos por lastimarlo y lo miré directamente a los ojos. – Este silencio por tu parte es lo más cruel que he tenido que soportar nunca.

Pasó un siglo con nuestras miradas conectadas, yo intentaba transmitirle toda mi angustia y mi amor por él, pero sus ojos eran impenetrables… Pestañeé para alejar nuevas lágrimas y suspiré rendida. Era frío y duro como un iceberg y lo peor de todo era que como tal, yo solamente veía una décima parte de toda la magnitud de lo que en realidad estaba sucediendo en su interior.

-Desearía que me permitieses de verdad formar parte de tu vida. Demostrarte todo el inmenso amor que siento por ti… Que me dieses la oportunidad de devolverte algo del cuidado que me das día a día… minuto a minuto… Ojalá pudiese hacerte sentir igual de amado, cuidado y valorado que tú me haces sentir a mí. – Retiré mis manos de su cara resignada a no conseguir nada de él y un enorme peso en mi pecho me indicaba que si no conseguíamos romper pronto esa especie de _Guerra Fría_ que había empezado…

No podía ni tan siquiera pensar en esa posibilidad…

Aparté las lágrimas de mis mejillas y empecé a quitarme la ropa en silencio dándole la espalda. No podía soportar más el frío en sus ojos que me estaba llegando hasta el alma.

-Necesito una ducha. – Su voz llenó el espacio del vestidor y sonó firme, pero todavía algo fría. Giré rápidamente la cabeza para asegurarme de que había interpretado bien el significado de esas palabras. Me miraba directamente y el fantasma de una pequeña sonrisa de alivio asomó a mis labios. Me había escuchado y parecía dispuesto a terminar con el ensordecedor silencio al que me había condenado.

-Gracias… La prepararé ahora mismo. – Edward se limitó a asentir de forma solemne mientras se dejaba caer en el banco para desatarse los zapatos. Yo corrí al baño todavía a medio desnudar y terminé de quitarme los restos del sujetador y lo tiré junto con la camiseta a la basura. Abrí los grifos seleccionando los adecuados para que le masajeasen la espalda y lo esperé desnuda con la esperanza de que no me impidiese entrar con él.

Entró sin decir ni media palabra más en la ducha, pero mantuvo la puerta abierta para mí en una muda invitación que no desaproveché.

El agua caliente nos sentaría bien a los dos… Nos calmaría… Estar cerca el uno del otro siempre era bueno para nuestros espíritus.

Utilicé mi suave esponja natural para lavar su espalda, la pasé con cuidado por toda su espalda buscando con ojos ansiosos cualquier signo de un golpe, de un arañazo… Cualquier cosa que desentonase en su piel perfecta. Su espalda parecía estar bien…

Al rodearlo y enfrentarme a su rostro y su pecho se me encogió el estómago. La sangre había desaparecido con el agua y dejaba ver con total nitidez las dimensiones de sus golpes. No era tanto como me temía, pero aún así resultaban estremecedores.

El golpe de su ceja definitivamente necesitaba atención y después tenía varios golpes más que no parecían revestir demasiada gravedad, pero me quedaría mucho más tranquila cuando lo revisase el médico. Temía que tuviese una costilla rota por como pintaba el golpe de su costado… Pero por otra parte si tuviese una puñetera costilla rota no hubiese podido hacerme todo lo que me hizo en la fábrica… ni de la forma en la que me lo hizo.

Cometí el error de mirarlo a los ojos de nuevo. Lo hice para apartar la vista de sus heridas que estaban trayendo nuevas lágrimas a mis ojos. Su mirada seguía siendo fría, distante… ¿Dónde estaba el Edward al que le gustaba que me sentase en su regazo? ¿Dónde había quedado ese hombre que no podía tener las manos apartadas de mi cuerpo? Siempre hambriento, siempre acariciando, mirando con suma atención cada pequeño detalle de mi cuerpo, de mis gestos… Perecía tan lejano…

Algo se resquebrajó en mi pecho cuando me percaté de lo que estaba sucediendo en realidad: Edward se estaba rompiendo ante mis ojos…

Esa distancia no era otra cosa que un intento de mantener las apariencias, de aguantar el tiempo suficiente para poder hablar con su padre, o una forma de retomar su legendario autocontrol… Eso es… necesitaba volver a ser el dominante que yo conocía bien… Y eso podría traer serias consecuencias para mí.

No me atreví a seguir analizando el posible estado de su alma, su corazón y su mente, a pesar de todo seguía siendo una senda completamente desconocida para mí y ni siquiera podía asegurar que mi teoría fuese cierta. ¿Estaría rememorando todo el dolor y las vivencias de cuando estuvo en ese maldito club de la lucha de Aro?

Debería ser precavida con mi actitud y mis palabras… no añadir más leña al fuego.

Edward fue el primero en romper el tenso momento que estábamos viviendo saliendo de la ducha y cubriéndose con una de las toallas de vuelta al vestidor. Me apresuré a tomar otra toalla y seguirlo.

-Sr. Cullen, el médico lo espera. ¿Debo hacerlo subir? – La voz de M sonó algo metálica a través del panel domótico.

-No Marshall, lo veré en mi estudio y dígale a mi padre que me gustaría hablar con él después, que por favor me espere. Con Félix y Alistair también tengo que hablar. – Se había puesto unos pantalones vaqueros, camiseta blanca y un suave jersey de pico beige. Tenía los calcetines en la mano y unas botas cortas de piel vuelta en un tono más oscuro esperaban en el suelo junto a él.

Félix… Pobre hombre… Seguramente se enfrentaría a una buena bronca por parte de Edward, o lo que es peor, el despido por mi decisión de ir a ese lugar. Me sentí culpable por lo que pudiese pasarle.

-¿Puedo pedirte algo Edward? – Apretó los dientes, resopló sonoramente por su nariz y un músculo palpitó en su mandíbula.

-No es un buen momento, Isabella. – Suspiré insegura, pero reuní el valor necesario para hacer lo correcto.

-Lo que quiero pedirte no es para mí… Me gustaría que Félix no tuviese problemas por mi culpa, cuando le dije que me llevase a aquella zona… él no sabía lo que estaba sucediendo, se enteró más tarde cuando llamé a Carlisle para contárselo a mitad de camino… Y allí me protegió todo el tiempo, impidió que me precipitase hacia la pelea. – Algo saltó dentro de Edward porque reaccionó como si algo le hubiese dado una descarga de electricidad.

-Pude ver aquel estúpido intento tuyo con asombrosa nitidez. – Su tono mordaz y amargo al mismo tiempo me hizo bajar la mirada avergonzada de que él se hubiese dado cuenta. – Y no te atrevas a decirme lo que tengo o no tengo que hacer, Isabella. Eso sería lo último.

-Pero… Yo... – No, no era el mejor momento para discutir esto… era mejor cerrar el pico a tiempo por una vez en mi vida. – Esa no era mi intención, lo siento. – Pareció genuinamente aliviado de que yo dejase el tema de forma rápida y voluntaria sin moverse ni un ápice de su actitud.

-Ahora cúbrete con esto. – Sacó del armario un nuevo kimono de seda con largas mangas. Por arriba era negro y progresivamente el negro de iba transformando hasta derivar en un rojo brillante en la parte de abajo. Lo arrojó sobre el banco sin ningún tipo de ceremonia.

-Irás al cuarto de juegos y dormirás allí, Emily te subirá la cena y más te vale comer Isabella… – Lo miré con los ojos llenos de alarma. Eso sí que no lo esperaba de ninguna manera. ¿Me estaba echando de su lado? La angustia atenazó mi garganta y tuve que esforzarme por encontrar mi propia voz.

-Pero… ¿Por qué? ¿Ya no me quieres a tu lado? – Apenas un murmullo quebradizo e inseguro salió de mi boca, fiel reflejo del miedo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento.

Edward me miró durante una eternidad en silencio, se subió las mangas del jersey por los antebrazos y señaló el kimono con un gesto de la cabeza, todavía estaba donde él lo había dejado y yo tiritaba sin percatarme de ello hasta ese momento envuelta en una toalla demasiado pequeña.

-Vístete. – Estiré el brazo y me cubrí rápidamente con él esperando su respuesta con el alma colgando de un hilo.

-Ese es tu castigo por interferir en mis asuntos y por ponerte físicamente en peligro yendo a la fábrica abandonada, si esperabas que este tema de tan extraordinaria gravedad lo resolviésemos con unas nalgadas estabas muy equivocada. Ya te avisaré cuando quiera volver a compartir mi cama contigo. – Estaba tan frío, tan distante…

Las lágrimas empañaron mi visión y sentí un enorme vacío en el pecho. Pero hubiese sido demasiado ingenuo por mi parte pensar que mi decisión de ir a la fábrica no tendría desagradables consecuencias. Pero nunca pensé que me alejaría de él.

-Si por casualidad entrase mientras tú estás allí... – Detuve mis pensamientos para seguir prestando atención a sus palabras. – …deberás recibirme de rodillas, con las piernas separadas, las manos apoyadas en el suelo con la cabeza inclinada, al igual que la mirada fija en el suelo en señal de arrepentimiento por ponerte en riesgo, por desobedecerme y para mostrar tu respeto como indicativo de que no se volverá a repetir. ¿Me has entendido? – Aspiré aire de forma temblorosa. Podía hacer eso, podía hacer cualquier cosa que me pidiese. Había leído acerca de esas posturas de ceremonia y respeto, eso no me asustaba en absoluto.

Y al menos me consolaba pensar que estaba volviendo a ser el Edward dominante, seguro y autoritario al que yo conocía bien. Ese pensamiento me reconfortó.

-Sí Señor, perfectamente. – Edward se limitó a asentir justo antes de girarse y salir sin añadir nada más de nuestro dormitorio… De su dormitorio… me corregí mentalmente con amargura.

Por el pasillo que conducía al _Moulin Rouge_ me hice la firme promesa a mí misma de que muy pronto volvería a compartir la cama con Edward en _nuestro_ dormitorio. Entré y cerré la puerta doble de madera tallada detrás de mí, decidida a tomarme aquello como lo que en realidad era: un castigo y nada más. No me torturaría de forma innecesaria con angustias e inseguridades… No demasiado al menos.

Me di una ducha bien caliente, comprobé que la marca de sus dientes en mi cuello no era demasiado evidente a pesar de lo que podía parecer, me sequé bien el pelo y fui a sentarme en la cama, quedándome absorta observando el fuego de la chimenea abrazada a mis piernas. Trataba de convencerme una y otra vez con argumentos sólidos de que si Edward hubiese querido que nuestra separación fuese definitiva, habría terminado conmigo, no se habría molestado en castigarme siquiera. Esa línea lógica de pensamiento me reconfortaba de una extraña manera.

Suaves golpes sonaron en la puerta y antes de que mi corazón terminase de saltar desbocado la tímida y respetuosa voz de Emily pidió permiso para entrar. Dejó la bandeja de la cena junto a la cama y salió de la habitación antes de que lograse convencerme a mí misma de que podía preguntarle sobre lo que estaba sucediendo escaleras abajo sin poner en riesgo su empleo.

¿Habría llamado Alice o Rose? Con total seguridad mañana tendría varias llamadas de ellas, pensé en salir a buscar mi teléfono, pero enseguida desistí de esa idea, no sabía que podía decirles y francamente, no me encontraba de ánimos como para soportar un interrogatorio por parte de ninguna de las dos… Eso suponiendo que Rosalie no hubiese sonsacado a Emmett y las dos supiesen ya lo que había sucedido entre Edward y James.

Esa noche iba a resultar dolorosamente eterna. No me sentía capaz de dormir sin Edward en esa cama… No me había quitado la cadena a la cintura, necesitaba conservarla, sentirla sobre mi piel, así me recordaba a mí misma que toda esa situación era temporal… Sólo dormiríamos separados mientras durase mi castigo.

Ese pensamiento me provocó una nueva inquietud. ¿Cuánto tiempo duraría? No me creía capaz de permanecer separada de Edward mucho tiempo antes de romperme y llorarle para que me perdonase…

¡Qué patético…!

¡Y una mierda patético! Que levante la mano la mujer que no esté dispuesta a llorarle al amor de su vida para que no siguiese enfadado con ella…

¿Cuánto tiempo habrá pasado? ¿Qué hora será? Miré mi cena ya fría y sin tocar en el mismo lugar donde la había dejado Emily.

Me levanté nerviosa de la cama. Llevaba tanto tiempo en la misma postura obsesionándome y mortificándome a mí misma con las posibilidades y los por qué de todo lo referente a la actitud de Edward, que me dolía en trasero y tenía las piernas entumecidas.

No se hablaba más, seguramente sería muy tarde y Edward ya estaría dormido… Y yo no podía dormir con aquella comida dentro de la habitación. Y necesitaba un buen vaso de agua fría, salir de allí y despejarme… No me había dicho nada de permanecer encerrada y la puerta estaba abierta… Decidí que conociendo lo meticuloso que era, si no pudiese abandonar la habitación me lo habría dicho o directamente la puerta estaría cerrada… Y como nada de eso era así, cogí la bandeja y salí por el pasillo procurando no hacer ruido.

Cuando pasé por la puerta de nuestro dormitorio, porque a pesar de todo seguía siendo también mi dormitorio, pegué el oído con la esperanza de escuchar algo… Pero nada llegó hasta mí, si Edward estaba dentro, dormía tranquilamente. Suspiré ignorando el nudo en mi garganta y luchando contra la fuerza que me estaba empujando a abrir esa puerta y meterme en la cama junto a él.

Pero supongo que el amor también consiste en respetar los tiempos y las distancias… Y si Edward había impuesto su particular distancia entre nosotros mandándome a dormir a su más preciado espacio de dominio y control… Sería porque de verdad lo necesitaba.

Cuando dejé la bandeja en la cocina y disfrutaba de un vaso de agua helada, me percaté por primera vez del fuerte sonido de un aguacero y de que el evocador olor a tierra mojada se filtraba por algún sitio de la casa. Era extraño que alguien hubiese dejado una puerta abierta…

Me guié por el sonido y mis pasos me llevaron hasta el bar donde la despeinada y fácilmente reconocible silueta de Edward se recortaba a contraluz. Las luces del jardín definían su figura sentado mirando la lluvia caer por una de las puertas del bar que daban al exterior, estaba de espaldas a mí, recostado de forma indolente y casi abandonado en una de las butacas y sostenía una copa en la mano. Parecía perdido en sus pensamientos… Daría cualquier cosa por poder saber lo que sucedía dentro de esa compleja y privilegiada mente.

-Deberías estar durmiendo. ¿Qué haces aquí? – Inspiré una corta bocanada de aire por la sorpresa de que supiese que estaba allí. ¿Cómo lo sabría? Había sido muy silenciosa.

-Sólo he bajado a por un vaso de agua, no sabía que estabas… estaba aquí, Señor, después escuché la lluvia y percibí el olor a tierra mojada… – No me moví ni un centímetro del marco de la puerta, no me atrevía a entrar. Edward permaneció en silencio ante mi respuesta y dio un sorbo a su copa haciendo tintinear los hielos.

-De nuevo procuro alejarte y tú vienes a mi encuentro una y otra vez empeñada en conocer mi alma… lo más oscuro de mí. ¿Por qué Isabella? Explícamelo… ¿Qué extraña y morbosa fascinación ejerzo sobre ti? ¿Acaso no te basta lo que ya conoces? ¿No es demasiado horrible para ti? – Su voz sonó cansada, desilusionada… abatida. ¡Oh, Edward…!

-No era mi intención molestar, regresaré a mi… al cuarto de juegos. – Iba a marcharme, pero no pude irme sin más. – ¿Puedo ofrecerle algo antes de marcharme Señor? – Edward suspiró y siguió observando caer la lluvia.

-No, ve a dormir, obedéceme. – A pesar de estar enfadado y triste, parecía más dominante que nunca. Pero yo no podía marcharme y dejarlo allí sintiéndose así. Sería sumisa en las formas, pero… ¡Maldita fuese si me marchaba de allí dejándolo en ese estado! Edward necesitaba una compañera, alguien que compartiese el terrible peso que parecía cargar especialmente esa noche. Y quería saber que le había dicho el médico.

-¿Puedo preguntarle qué le ha dicho su médico, Señor? – Esperé su respuesta conteniendo la respiración.

-Sólo son golpes, nada de importancia.

Suspiré y dirigí mis pasos silenciosos hasta donde se encontraba sentado. La humedad era palpable y agradecí que el nuevo kimono fuese más grueso que el blanco. Sus golpes no parecían tan fuertes bajo esa luz.

-Edward… Aún a riesgo de provocar tu enfado y decepcionarte de nuevo, me gustaría pedirte perdón por haber ido a esa fábrica abandonada sin pensar en otra cosa más que en tu seguridad… Pero no me arrepiento, volvería a hacerlo sin dudarlo aunque eso me condenase a dormir separada de ti para siempre.

Me escuchó sin mirarme todavía, así que me situé delante de él y me arrodillé en el suelo. Lo obligaría a mirarme sin importarme como. Edward suspiró y se pasó la mano por el pelo cuando me vio arrodillarme en actitud sumisa y dulce.

-Ya conoces el monstruo que soy en realidad. No puedo concebir que alguien como tú quiera compartir su cama y su vida con alguien como yo. – Mi pecho se encogió dolorosamente y noté como las lágrimas se agolpaban en mi garganta.

-Edward… – Alargué la mano y la puse suavemente sobre su rodilla. – Yo no he visto a ningún monstruo, solamente a un hombre fuerte y duro al que un parásito ha llevado al límite de su paciencia… Eso es todo. – Soltó un resoplido irónico como respuesta.

-Estuve a punto de matar a ese hombre. – Su mirada verde se clavó en mí y la determinación que vi en sus ojos me estremeció. Lo hubiese matado sin lugar a dudas.

-Pero no lo hiciste... – Curiosamente el saber que Edward hubiese podido matar a una persona no me produjo ningún rechazo. Entendía sus circunstancias.

-No sé que hubiese hecho si no… – Negó con la cabeza, parecía ansioso por la posibilidad de que hubiese sucedido algo irreparable.

-Edward, cuéntame, confía en mí… Puedes desahogarte conmigo, yo conozco tu alma y tu naturaleza incluso mejor que la mía. Te puedo asegurar sin temor a equivocarme en absoluto, que nada de lo que me cuentes me va a asustar, ni me hará cambiar de idea con respecto a ti. Y está de más que te diga que mi corazón te pertenece por completo, así que ya no es mío como para hacerlo cambiar de idea… Suponiendo que eso fuese posible.

Edward me escuchó con atención y mirando dentro de mis ojos como siempre solía hacerlo, tratando de leer mis pensamientos. Le dediqué una pequeñísima sonrisa y me maravilló que acercase la mano a la que yo tenía apoyada en su muslo para entrelazar nuestros dedos.

Casi me estalla el corazón en el pecho de alegría ante ese gesto cargado de ternura y sobre todo por su significado. Nada había cambiado entre nosotros.

Permanecimos en silencio, perdidos en los ojos uno del otro y con el sonido de la lluvia envolviendo nuestro mudo diálogo. La geometría de nuestras almas era cada vez más parecida, siguiendo una misma cadencia, una misma serie que marcaba los ángulos, los giros… Esa geometría le daba sentido a todo, nos hacía predecibles para nosotros mismos, era nuestra particular _Secuencia Fibonacci_.

Un súbito parpadeo de Edward marcó el final de nuestra recíproca pérdida en los ojos del otro.

-Voy a mostrarte algo. – Apartó con suavidad su mano de la mía y se levantó despacio. Yo permanecí en mi misma postura mientras él desaparecía por la puerta del bar. Enjugué mis ojos con los dedos para secarlos y solté un suspiro tembloroso.

Me dolía en el alma verlo en ese estado melancólico. Yo quería a mi canalla de vuelta, arrogante y seguro de sí mismo, mandón, exigente, exasperante…

El sonido de sus pasos me alertó de su regreso y me recompuse como pude, inspiré profundamente e improvisé una expresión dulce que contribuyese a que él se sintiese mejor.

Se sentó en su sillón con una vieja caja de madera en las manos. Era pequeña y estaba muy dañada. La abrió y de ella sacó una vieja foto arrugada, me la tendió y pude ver a una pareja con un niño rubio entre ellos. Sonreían y la mujer señalaba hacia la cámara para que el niño mirase hacia allí. Al fijarme en el hombre me tapé la boca con la mano para sofocar un sollozo. Se parecían tanto…

-Eran mis padres. – Alcé los ojos llenos de lágrimas para ver su expresión y él alargó la mano y secó mis lágrimas con su dedo. – Es la única foto que tengo de ellos.

Las palabras murieron en mi garganta y sólo pude fijarme con suma atención en el vestido de flores de su madre, en su sonrisa, en el pelo rubio y liso de Edward… Sus padres parecían tener más o menos la misma edad que Edward ahora y sonreían felices ante la cámara, plasmando su momento de familiar complicidad. Me fijé en la mano de su madre que señalaba a la cámara y pude distinguir a duras penas la pulsera _Love_, muy parecida a la mía pero de oro amarillo. Le sonreí a Edward de forma triste acariciando mi propia pulsera y él me devolvió la misma sonrisa apesadumbrada.

Lo siguiente que sacó de la caja fue otra foto.

-En esa tenía catorce años. Fue tomada en una de mis primeras sesiones de entrenamiento. – La imagen mostraba a un Edward muy joven, con el cuerpo delgado propio de un adolescente que apenas está dejando de ser un niño. Tenía el torso desnudo, el pelo hecho el mismo desastre que en la actualidad y con su color rojizo definitivo. Se apoyaba sobre las cuerdas de un ring y unos guantes de boxeo colgaban en un segundo plano.

Se me cayó el alma a los pies al pensar que poco después había comenzado a luchar en serio. Era sólo un niño…

Cuando alcé la vista de nuevo Edward miraba con una extraña expresión una ancha pulsera de cuero que sostenía en su mano. Parecía odiarla. Suspiró y me la tendió para que pudiese verla, le devolví las viejas fotos y tomé el pedazo de cuero en mis manos.

Era una gruesa tira de cuero con un escudo metálico insertado en el centro. Una gran V enmarcaba un escudo más pequeño en su interior compuesto por dos águilas y dos árboles que parecían secos, un óvalo en la parte superior y lo que parecían plumas a los laterales del óvalo. Lo miré algo confundida por el posible significado de esa pulsera.

-Tú tienes la pulsera igual a la de mi madre como símbolo de mi amor por ti y de que me perteneces… Yo llevé durante años esta pulsera como símbolo de mi pertenencia a los Vulturis.

Sentí algo parecido a una descarga eléctrica en la mano. Me repugnó todo lo que tenía que ver con esa pulsera y su grotesco escudo. ¿Qué tipo de alimañas con ínfulas ponían pulseras a esos niños como símbolo de su suerte? Me respondí inmediatamente, los mismos que ponían a luchar a esos niños y hacían apuestas en recónditos bosques mientras les cubrían los ojos…

Por último sacó un pequeño coche de plástico rojo al que le faltaba una rueda y eso hizo que su mirada se iluminase. Me quitó la infame pulsera de las manos con suavidad y en su lugar puso el coche.

-En eso concentraba todas mis ilusiones.

-En ser mecánico… – Mi voz se rompió al comprobar de nuevo lo sencillo que eran sus sueños de futuro… y el hombre en el que había terminado convirtiéndose.

-Así es, en ser mecánico. Estos son todos los recuerdos materiales que conservo de mi infancia y adolescencia. Sería feliz si solamente tuviese la foto de mis padres. – Es lo único de todo lo que me había mostrado que le había proporcionado consuelo y amor, el resto no eran más que recuerdos dolorosos y sueños por realizar.

-Ni siquiera puedo imaginar por todo el horror que tuviste que pasar. – Apoyé mi cabeza en su regazo y Edward acarició mi pelo con ternura y volvió a entrelazar nuestros dedos con su otra mano.

-Aquello me hizo ser fuerte. Yo pertenecía a la élite, era un luchador, era el mejor. Aro mostraba su preferencia hacia mí cada vez que tenía ocasión porque encajaba bien los golpes y luchaba como una fiera… Ya me has visto.

Me limité a asentir brevemente con la cabeza en su regazo. Estábamos viviendo un momento precioso de intimidad y confianza, Edward me estaba contando más de su terrible pasado y yo sabía que eso no le estaba resultando nada fácil. Toda la lucha en esa fábrica abandonada guardaba demasiados paralelismos con sus vivencias como para ignorarlos, como para que no le afectasen.

-Después de cada combate venían las fiestas solamente para los vencedores, las drogas, el alcohol, el sexo… Siempre me mantuve alejado de las drogas y el alcohol era algo que podía controlar con facilidad.

-Y… ¿Y el sexo? – Levanté la cabeza para poder ver su cara y Edward me miró con una muda pregunta en los ojos invitándome a explicarme. – Me refiero a si… tuviste a alguien especial. – Por una parte me sentía terriblemente celosa de que hubiese tenido a una chica "especial", pero por otra parte pensaba que una compañera siempre contribuía a mitigar la soledad y la dureza de esos años, justo como yo estaba haciendo en ese momento… Al tener ese pensamiento ya no pude seguir sintiéndome celosa, me hubiese gustado que alguien le hubiese ofrecido algo de consuelo y compañía.

-No, nunca tuve a nadie "especial". Era un lujo que no me podía permitir, eso hubiese significado darle más armas a Aro para que pudiese manejarme todavía más. Nunca me acostaba dos veces seguidas con la misma chica y tampoco mostraba ningún tipo de preferencia por una u otra. – Fruncí el ceño extrañada.

-¿Por qué? Es decir… ¿Acaso no te gustaba nadie en especial? ¿No te sentías atraído por ninguna de esas chicas? – Edward se limitó a mirarme como si yo no acabase de entender del todo su situación.

-Tienes que entender algo Isabella, tus afectos te vuelven vulnerable ante aquellos que no tienen otra misión que observarte para buscar tu punto débil y así poder destruirte o obligarte a hacer… cosas. – Inspiré profundamente como si eso me ayudase a asimilar lo que acababa de decirme. Pero las repercusiones de eso se me escapaban por completo.

-Pero no lo entiendo, tú no tenías a nadie más, es decir estabas solo… Lo lógico sería que hubieses tenido amigos, alguna novia… – Una sonrisa amarga le crispó los labios en una mueca cruel.

-Tus "amigos" podían convertirse en posibles rivales la siguiente pelea y muchos lo habían sido ya con anterioridad y las chicas… Bueno, ya sabes lo que pensaba de las relaciones antes de conocerte. – Me limité a asentir sin atreverme a añadir nada más. Era todo tan diferente de mi propia infancia y adolescencia… En comparación con Edward, lo que James me había hecho pasar era una simple chiquillada.

-Había una pareja de hermanos, el chico tenía un año menos que yo y fue prostituido, la chica todavía era demasiado pequeña, pero el chico se veía obligado a hacer siempre lo que Aro decía por temor a que a su hermana le sucediese algo, era sometido a las vilezas más degradantes, servía a los degenerados más abyectos que puedas imaginar… Todo por proteger a su hermana, Aro siempre la tenía cerca de él y ella parecía estar encantada a su lado, completamente ajena a lo que su hermano se veía obligado a hacer para mantenerla segura.

Las náuseas que me produjo esa revelación compitieron con el horror que sentí al tener una pequeña muestra de hasta donde llegaba la maldad de Aro. Odiaba y temía a ese hombre con toda mi alma.

-Aro… – Tragué en seco. – ¿Tenía él algún tipo de… de relación con esa niña?

-¿Te refieres a si abusaba sexualmente de ella? – Asentí en medio de un escalofrío. – No, él mostraba preferencia por las chicas algo mayores, ella sólo era una niña pequeña... Estoy bastante seguro de que solamente la utilizaba como forma de presionar a su hermano, Aro quería que luchase, pero por desgracia para él no parecía tener buenas dotes para la lucha, así que por eso lo prostituyó y lo amenazaba con su hermana. – Un espeso silencio se estableció entre nosotros. – Pero no me sorprendería en absoluto que cuando esa chica creciese hubiese terminado en la cama de Aro. – Necesité unos instantes para tratar de comprender lo que acababa de decirme. Era todo tan abyecto…

-Creo que lo entiendo… Es despreciable y repugnante, miserable, sucio… – Lo miré y secretamente me alegré de que su expresión fuese dura y no de dolor. Él era un luchador después de todo.

-La vida es así para más gente de la que imaginas Isabella, por eso me esforcé tanto en tener mi propio dinero, para apartar lo más posible esa vida de mí y para luchar contra el tipo de gente como Aro, para que no pudiesen seguir haciendo lo que hacían.

-¿Todavía Aro se dedica a eso? – La indignación y la incredulidad tiñeron mi voz.

-No, Carlisle y yo nos encargamos de desmontarle el negocio hace ya algunos años. – El tono de venganza con el que pronunció la frase me llenó de orgullo. Así era mi hombre.

-Me alegro mucho, me alegro de todo corazón, Edward. Creo que lo odio. – Y era cierto, un fuego extraño en mi pecho me hacía desear cosas realmente perversas para ese hombre.

-No pierdas el tiempo en eso, una criatura tan maravillosa como tú no debe albergar esos sentimientos. Aro ya no se dedica a eso y te prometo que jamás… – Se detuvo en mitad de la frase y pareció reconsiderar sus palabras. – Olvídate de él, ya no tiene ningún tipo de poder sobre mí.

-Aún así no puedo olvidar lo que te hizo.

-Lo que has visto en el almacén abandonado te da una buena visión de como era yo cuando estaba con Aro, un ser violento e irreflexivo, puro instinto y adrenalina, pero que ya mostraba mi natural inclinación hacia el control. Aro me inducía a utilizar ese control en la lucha, estaba mal dirigido, fue Carlisle quién me enseñó a ser un Dominante como forma de vida para reconducir mis inclinaciones. –Abrí los ojos sorprendida. Ya me había dicho con anterioridad que fue Carlisle la persona que lo ayudó a reconducir su necesidad de control, pero no sabía que lo hubiese adentrado en el mundo de la dominación sexual… Eso provocó un sinfín de interrogantes en mi cabeza.

-Entonces Carlisle… ¿Es un dominante como tú?

-Eso es algo que nunca me atrevía a preguntarle directamente. Sospecho que por la forma en la que me enseñó parte de lo que sé, algo de eso hay, pero es mi padre Isabella y en cualquier caso no es tan dominante como yo. Y te aseguro que nunca vi a Esme llamarlo Señor. – Dejé escapar una pequeña risa ante su afirmación.

-No me sorprende del todo lo que me cuentas… Y yo tampoco te llamaría Señor delante de nuestros hijos. – Alcé las cejas para dar más credibilidad a mis palabras y Edward sonrió ligeramente ante mi afirmación. Es extraño, nunca me había planteado la posibilidad de que Edward y yo tuviésemos un futuro a largo plazo juntos, quizás hijos… Sacudí la cabeza para alejar esos pensamientos y centrarme en el presente.

-No debí tratarte así en el almacén. – Suspiré y negué brevemente con la cabeza. A pesar de lo dominante que era y de lo mucho que le gustaba el sexo extremo, seguía siendo un caballero.

-No te preocupes por eso, sentí una extraña mezcla de temor y deseo al verte en esa situación y te puedo asegurar que no hice nada que no quisiese. – Lo dije con total sinceridad y me alegré de todo corazón de haber tenido aquella actitud.

-Lo sé… Te deseaba de una forma primitiva y violenta. – Hundió su mano en mi pelo en un gesto posesivo y cariñoso al mismo tiempo.

-Como yo a ti. – Una pequeña sonrisa le curvó un extremo de sus labios.

-¿Estás bien? – Cerré los ojos despacio para volver a abrirlos y apreté su mano en la mía.

-Estoy triste, no me gusta verte así y me preocupas... Pero estaré bien tan pronto como te tenga de vuelta en plena forma. – Mi sonrisa dulce se estrelló contra su ceño fruncido y una mueca de pesar en sus labios.

-Lamento mucho que vieses eso, por nada del mundo hubiese querido que me vieses luchando. – Su voz acompañó a su gesto y yo reajusté mi postura y me acerqué más a él, le tomé la cara con mis manos y me dispuse a sincerarme con él.

-No puedo negarte que temí por ti, pero cuando vi la forma en la que luchabas… Tan poderoso, tan peligroso… No pude evitar sentirme… orgullosa y excitada. – Me ruboricé como una tonta al confesarle lo que él ya sabía de sobra con toda seguridad.

-Te he llamado zorra totalmente en serio… – Solté una tímida risa alegre desde el fondo de mi corazón.

-¡Oh, Dios…! Me he comportado como una auténtica zorra en esa fábrica abandonada. – Edward rió brevemente y acarició mi pómulo con sus largos dedos.

-No, tú nunca te comportas como una zorra aunque te esfuerces en ello, siempre eres mi pequeña golfa. Elegante y suave, siempre tratando de reconducir mi actitud con la tuya. – Cerré los ojos para disfrutar de sus palabras y dejé caer mi mejilla sobre su mano.

-Adoro cuando me dices eso.

-¿Pequeña golfa? – Asentí sonriente. – Y yo te adoro a ti con cada latido de mi corazón. Pero es muy tarde y sigues castigada, ve a dormir ahora. – Abrí los ojos e hice un puchero algo teatral.

-Edward… ¿Cuánto durará mi castigo? – Su expresión pareció dulcificarse ante mi pregunta.

-Todavía no lo sé preciosa, depende de muchas cosas… Pero bésame antes de marcharte.

Me incorporé todavía de rodillas ante él y acerqué mis labios a los suyos. Nos besamos despacio, con amor y cuidado, con veneración y admiración, con todo el amor del mundo que sentía por él temblando en mi pecho, disfrutando del tacto de sus manos sobre mi cara mientras que nuestros labios se fundían hasta que demasiado pronto para mi gusto, Edward rompió despacio nuestro beso.

Me levanté y nuestras manos se fueron soltando lentamente a medida que yo daba los pasos que me alejaban de él. Aquello resultó un esfuerzo titánico por mi parte, pero las órdenes del Puto Amo no se cuestionaban.

Juro que procuré dormir en aquella cama con esas sábanas negras de seda, pero tenía la cabeza demasiado llena con nuestra reciente conversación como para poder conciliar el sueño.

Parecía que había dejado a Edward algo mejor de lo que estaba cuando llegué y me alegré mucho de haber sentido sed esa noche.

Tomé la manta de pelo y un par de cojines y me senté delante de la chimenea dispuesta a pasar allí el resto de la noche. Me atormentaba el hecho de que Edward se hubiese quedado allí solo, quizás los amargos recuerdos volviesen a asaltarlo.

No soportaba la idea de verlo triste.

Me resultó imposible saber cuánto tiempo había pasado, ni si había conseguido dormir algo, tenía una sensación extraña, como si no estuviese despierta del todo ni pudiese dormir del todo.

El sonido de la puerta me sobresaltó y me sorprendió ver a Edward entrar y cerrar despacio la puerta tras él. Recordé lo que me había dicho y me apresuré a arrodillarme con las piernas separadas y la cabeza inclinada.

Se acercó a mí con pasos suaves mientras yo me preguntaba como se encontraría y que era lo que había ido a buscar. ¿Sexo? ¿Compañía?

-Mírame. – Su voz sonó demandante pero suave al mismo tiempo. Alcé despacio la cabeza y lo miré a los ojos sin saber lo que podría encontrar en ellos.

Se me cayó el alma a los pies cuando vi su expresión, venía desolado.

-No vengo como tu dominante Isabella, vengo como un mendigo buscando refugio. – Hizo una mueca de dolor que me encogió peligrosamente el corazón. – Por favor, apiádate de este luchador que está cansado y ofréceme el consuelo que sólo tú puedes darme. ¿Puedo quedarme aquí lo que queda de noche?

Supe en que parte de mi cuerpo se encontraba mi alma por la forma en la que vibró al escuchar sus palabras y ver su expresión.

-¡Oh, Edward! Amor mío… No tienes que pedir permiso para estar a mi lado. – Me levanté y nos fundimos en un abrazo. Notaba su cuerpo pegado al mío y sus brazos en torno a mi cintura abrazándome con fuerza, de forma posesiva y necesitada… – No puedo concebir mayor felicidad que la de estar junto a ti.

Sus labios y sus ojos tenían un gesto agónico que llegaba muy profundamente dentro de mi corazón, justo hasta las raíces de mi amor por él.

-Te necesito Bella... – Bella… venía desnudo, sin la coraza puesta. Tenía que estar a la altura de las circunstancias.

-Ven aquí, déjame ocuparme de ti esta noche. – Lo tomé de la mano y me senté en la manta de pelo frente a la chimenea, hice un gesto con las manos invitándolo a reunirse conmigo y se tumbó junto a mí. Puse su cabeza sobre mi regazo y lo abracé acariciando con suma delicadeza sus heridas. Me incliné sobre él y comencé a dejar pequeños y suaves besos por su frente, la nariz, los ojos, los pómulos, sus heridas y golpes, los labios…

Edward se dejó besar con los ojos cerrados, estaba imposiblemente hermoso descansando en mi regazo, con la luz que desprendían las llamas de la chimenea provocando sombras oscilantes en su perfecto rostro. Perfecto a pesar de los golpes.

Poco a poco noté como su cuerpo se relajaba y su expresión se dulcificaba. Comencé a acariciarle el pelo mientras mis ojos recorrían con avaricia cada ángulo de su cara. Era difícil de creer que de verdad existiese un hombre de semejante belleza y perfección. Con sus golpes incluidos, con las cicatrices de su alma y sus nudillos… Era el ser perfecto, al menos para mí.

-Gracias por impedir que matase a ese desgraciado. – Sus ojos se abrieron de repente y provocaron que mi corazón se detuviese por un momento. Me quedé paralizada un instante hasta que conseguí reaccionar al efecto que esos ojos provocaban en mí y seguí besándolo en la frente y la nariz sin responderle. ¿Qué podría responderle a eso? – Definitivamente me gusta que me conozcas tan bien… y te gustará saber que Félix conserva aún su trabajo.

-Me alegro de escuchar eso. Pero más me alegro de conocerte tan bien como dices. – Edward suspiró y permaneció pensativo durante unos instantes con la mirada perdida.

-Matar a una persona es relativamente sencillo si tienes la determinación necesaria para hacerlo, pero el precio que se paga a nivel del alma… es inmenso. – Parecía que hablaba para sí mismo.

-Shhhh… No más tristezas por esta noche. – Me miró con el universo encerrado en sus ojos y casi muero de amor por él. Lo besé despacio en los labios y él acercó su mano a mi cara para acariciarme con absoluta reverencia.

Sus labios apenas estaban golpeados, pero aún así fui con sumo cuidado, siendo suave y delicada. Edward entreabrió sus labios y yo acepté la invitación para profundizar el beso, acariciando con mi lengua la parte interior de sus suaves labios y un ronroneo apreciativo vibró en su boca. Con su dedo índice trazó una senda por mi cuello abajo hasta mi pecho cubierto por el kimono y lo retiró ligeramente, apenas lo justo para dejar a la vista el nacimiento de mis senos.

Sonreí y lancé un fugaz vistazo a su sexo que se delataba enardecido bajo el pantalón vaquero. Ah… Mi ex presidiario seguía en plena forma, pensé con cierta malicia y regocijo.

Muy despacio cambié de postura y dejé su cabeza recostada sobre uno de los almohadones. Me desplacé hasta sus pies para quitarle los zapatos y los calcetines, acaricié sus pies y besé el empeine de ambos bajo su atenta mirada. Permanecía extrañamente dócil y decidí que iba a aprovechar esa circunstancia para cuidarlo como merecía. Si es que se dejaba, claro está…

-Esta noche has venido a mí en busca de refugio y lo has encontrado, pero…

-¿Pero…? – Preguntó con una ceja levantada realmente intrigado por mis planes.

-Al atravesar esa puerta has dejado tras ella todo. Esta noche no tienes dinero, ni pasado, ni problemas… Sólo me tienes a mí y te voy a enseñar una valiosa lección que…

-No voy a ser sumiso. – Su tono defensivo me arrancó una pequeña sonrisa.

-Yo no te quiero sumiso, no sabría que hacer contigo y no pretendo que seas algo que en realidad no está en tu naturaleza. Sólo quiero enseñarte a confiar en mí y a dejarte cuidar. – Gateé hasta la altura de su torso y le sonreí seductora. – Aunque sólo sea por esta noche. – Edward se incorporó y me sujetó la cara con ambas manos, crispó el gesto en una mueca agónica y dejó escapar un pequeño gemido.

-Te amo tanto Bella… Eres mi refugio, mi consuelo… No puedo encontrar una forma adecuada para demostrarte todo el amor que siento por ti… Para agradecerte que seas mía. – Sólo él. Solamente él conseguía hacerme sentir como una princesa, especial, distinta a las demás… ¿Cómo no iba a amarlo con locura?

-Eres mi vida entera Edward. – Lo besé de nuevo y me retiré antes de que él tomase la iniciativa y yo no pudiese hacer más que dejarme hacer lo que él decidiese. – Ahora sé bueno y permite que te desnude. – Me lanzó una pequeña sonrisa que hubiese sido canalla y torcida en otras circunstancias.

Le saqué el jersey y la camiseta al mismo tiempo cuidando mucho de no rozar el golpe en el costado. Lo miré atentamente y después a él.

-El doctor Greene dijo que es sólo un golpe, nada grave. – Suspiré aliviada y continué por sus pantalones besando todo lo que me encontraba en mi camino, hasta que lo tuve gloriosamente desnudo frente a mí y dispuesto a dejarse hacer.

-¿Te gustaría atarme? – Le ofrecí el cinturón del kimono para que lo hiciese si ese era su deseo, pero negó con la cabeza.

-Necesito sentir tus manos sobre mi piel. Esta noche tus caricias borrarán los golpes que ha recibido mi cuerpo. – Tomó una de mis manos y la apoyó justo sobre su corazón que latía fuerte y acompasado.

Le sonreí de forma dulce y me senté a horcajadas sobre él, abrí el kimono completamente y lo dejé resbalar por mis brazos.

-Así lo haré.

Esa madrugada le hice el amor a mi hombre y él me lo hizo a mí.

Disfrutamos conscientemente de un placer calmado pero igualmente arrasador, destinado a aportarle la paz que tanto necesitaba entre palabras de amor susurradas, miradas cargadas de promesas y caricias destinadas a borrar los golpes del cuerpo y del alma de ambos.

* * *

Me gusta la chica de la grapadora…

Antes que nada me voy a atrever a pedir algo, sé que hay hombres que me leen… y me gustaría mucho tener su opinión sobre el fic, aunque sea por mensaje interno, o en FB, o Twitter… De verdad que estoy realmente intrigada por saber como lo ven.

Como siempre miles de gracias a: sophia18, Naobi Chan, Linferma, Ligia Rodriguez, Paolastef, Paloiiz B Masen, Ericastelo, charlottewhitlock, miss Little lady, Bite Me Sr. Cullen, Saed Pattinson-lutz, amafle, Luna Cullen Masen, Viry Masen, Pacita Delitah Cullen, Minerva-Atenea, jupy, Cullen Vigo, anik11, Dhampi03, Yuri, Injoa, whit Cullen, Liyus-C, Lauriss18, ROXXI88, vickycn, Rob y Pato, Sisi bunny, May Pineda, arianna mansen, fantwilight1, PazDouce, Kalita Cullen, vampireprincess20, Marianixcr, claudi17, paoemma, Veroc, EllaesCM, Sonyi Cullen CM, fany cullenpattz, Stefi Martinez, DELENA CULLEN MASEN, Aleja Maggie, brigitte, Natasha Granger, Kaorii Cullen, gabylmutis, sandra32321, Silvitaah Fernandezz, rosi, Dreams Hunter, magymc, Nanita de Pattinson, Tanya Pattz Cullen, Monica245, Ginegine, Ana Arredondo, Angiiiventel fromeCullen, AlePattz, zujeyane, Teffy Cullen Salvatore, monikacullen009, Pao, AnnieKP, Dulce ofPattz, Mía, quelecortenlacabeza, Paola Cullen Clan Meyer, Franci, Sully YM, Nayuri80, Kira, malicaro, MAMITAKAREN, liduvina, luzecita, GrizMoon, Biankis Masen, Angie Masen, Shandra1, nadsart, mirgru, patymdn, LUNATICAKK, jamlvg, ETERNOAMANECER, Deysi María, yukarito, Vany Pattinson, stefanny93, Paola, vivi85, Andysuperchula, cris20, V, heewelss, vanezhittacullen2, Kisara Mansen, yolabertay, Colyflawer, Libertad, Thora Poison, gax26, sayelutz, larosaderosas, elpi, eclipsadamasen, Inexcor, coki Cullen, elena robsten, martha, xikita, Mentxu Masen Cullen, michelletushe, amanecercris, dioda, Berta, Belewyn, NuRySh, Jbpattinson, anamart05, Lakentsb, Celia McCarthy, , VictoriamarieHale, chusrobissocute, nana-00, TataXOXO, Tamynna, beakis, Nani, maryecullen78, Aryam Shields Masen, Any, escarlataojala, Claudiia828, angie, CaroBereCullen, ludgardita, Siria Anderson, Laura Bruno, lamiabellacantante8, calalis, CindyLis, Ely Cullen M, .o, yeraldin23, nufu, daniielacullen, Giovanna Tey, Aspasie29, Angelica.m, Bea Lime, CindyLo, , Laura Katerine, Luisamarie22, miri, Amanda, Viviana Figueroa, Yolanda, Verota, aleshita-luvs-paramore, bea78, karlita carrillo Cullen, Anónimo, dracullen, bellaliz, alimago, lucylucy, Deathxrevenge, SonyBells, Beleriv, MariiBettii, sophia76, viviSR, pitita10cullen, Solemalbec, MaxiPau, cutita2, Kdaniela, mariacruz, marivifc, MELI8114, MaruC, Bella-Bere, Wilma Cullen, ata Cullen, macel333, Madame Pompadour, Az May, yasnisima, DiAnA, anhi, marym25, greenisplace, Lunita Black, cremita, Kisara Mansen, LILIUM992, pekascullen, Dani Meneses, Dana, Salyluna, lorenalove, Angel O'Shea, silves, Carmen Cullen-.i love fic, Shaolyn, GABITATWILIGHT, Rachel483, L'Amelie, karlitacullen, Bethzabe, Amanda, steph Cullen de Kuran, saori, Yudi, litzy, magdakaulitz, CaroBell, Katherine Lautner, calimacullen, siriatokio, Aliena Cullen, roblove, Isita Maria, madaswan, Mary Helen, atomirok, marieth, SMCullen, nelarivera, bkaty2008, aurorabg, GUARANI SHELION 1811, Patty Q, Rocio, andri88, Alex-Cullen-Pattinson, Lizlee, LUZCC, Marce Masen, Franchy Cullen Clan Meyer, Alisea, Eulleny, EriM, Zoalesita, viviPatCullen, Nere73, Reneesme Carlie Clan Meyer, hinatapink, carigt05, betssdi, Evanye, Vivia Cullen 94, Vyda, Greedoe, Yzza, TwifanMarie, Pattinezza, Hannie06, jonpattinson, AUROMOR, Anónimo, Anfitrite, SocanyiVargas, Vero, May, adycullen, Susana , cyndi-cullen, Jenny, ilianna, Loonydraconian y Ssil…O_O….

Miles, miles de gracias a todas. Cada palabra, cada frase que me dedicáis es lo que de verdad me anima a escribir y a darle vueltas a la trama una y otra vez para tratar de no defraudaros. ¡Tengo mucha suerte de contar con vosotras! Y vuelvo a decir eso del gobierno, de lo que provocáis en mí y de los estupefacientes… :D

Blog actualizado.


	51. Chapter 51

Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a SM y la historia es mía.

Miles de gracias a mis Betas Claudia y Enichepi por todo, cada día que pasa les debo más. En este capi también tengo que agradecer a tres pre-readers de lujo: Larosaderosas, Sweetdirtydraco y Troyis por sus opiniones y consejos para este capi que tanto me ha costado sacar.

Y por último, antes de dejaros con lo que os interesa, me gustaría agradecer todo el cariño las felicitaciones y regalos que he recibido por mi cumple, habéis llegado a emocionarme hasta las lágrimas. Han sido muchas las muestras de cariño las que habéis mandado, las preciosas tarjetas de felicitación, las increíbles imágenes para el fic… Incluso maravillosos escritos y One Shots. Todas las imágenes están en mi blog, junto con un video que hicieron las conspiradoras que organizaron todo esto: Claudia, Rosa, Eni, Erica y Tammpau, todas ellas tienen mi corazón ganado, aunque tengo que reconocer que ya lo tenían desde antes.

Canciones que acompañan a este capi:

-Minor Swing – Django Reindhart en versión Jazz manouche.

-I want you – The Beattles.

-Sympathy for the Devil – The Rolling Stones.

Me siento realmente afortunada, por eso me he atrevido con el primer EPOV, como agradecimiento por todo lo que he recibido de vosotras. Quizás alguna se sienta defraudada, pero es así como era al principio. Os lo dejo con todo mi cariño y muy nerviosa por vuestra posible reacción.

* * *

Outtake EPOV

El París de las gatas y una cervatilla asustada.

'_Todo en la vida trata sobre el sexo, excepto el sexo. El sexo trata sobre el poder.'_

_Oscar Wilde. _

París siempre merece la pena… Sobre todo si es para escapar por unos días y disfrutar de algunos de los placeres de la vida.

Una vez que habíamos terminado con una buena cena y los diferentes vinos que la acompañaban, abandonamos nuestra mesa en el restaurante _L'Espadon_ repleto a esas horas y nos dirigimos hacia _The Hemingway Bar. _

Disfrutar de una buena compañía siempre hacía el tedio más soportable.

Algunas miradas nos acompañaron a medida que dejábamos atrás nuestra discreta mesa en dirección al bar. Teníamos un objetivo fijo: una de las 786 botellas de cristal tallado de _cognac_ _Louis XIII Perle Noire_ nos aguardaba para que disfrutásemos de ella.

El ambiente del _Hemingway_ me gustaba, se parecería bastante al que tendría el bar de mi casa cuando estuviese terminada.

Nos dejamos caer en los sillones de cuero y nos enfrascamos en una conversación alegre y despreocupada por parte de mi amigo y algo más silenciosa por la mía. Con Emmett no podía ser de otra manera.

El ambiente de la suite Windsor que tenía en el _Ritz _me resultaba apenas soportable. No me gustaba, resultaba demasiado ostentosa, podía soportar las habitaciones impersonales de los hoteles, pero esa resultaba falsamente acogedora, elegante y fría como muchas de las mujeres que solían rodearme.

Aun así siempre me aseguraba de que la tendría a mi disposición cada vez que viajaba allí, supongo que de alguna forma me siento atraído por la leyenda, por el lujo antiguo heredado y conservado de generación en generación.

Estaba decidido, la próxima vez me hospedaría en otro hotel más moderno y discreto, más acorde con mis necesidades cerca de _La Defense_, esa zona me resultaba más cómoda para mis negocios.

-¡Joder! Como sigamos aquí cinco minutos más me quedaré dormido… Cada vez eres más aburrido.

Reí casi para mí mismo, Emmett seguía sin soportar bien ni la bebida ni mis silencios. Las copas medio vacías evidenciaban nuestras intenciones para la noche y me había dejado un potente sabor en el cielo de la boca y un extraño fuego en la garganta…

Disfrutaba esa sensación, me aseguraría de conseguir un par de botellas más.

Hice girar el contenido ámbar de mi copa y la luz de la lámpara cercana le arrancó matices dorados y rojizos. Recibí con creciente irritación lo que siempre me sucedía cuando me hospedaba en ese hotel, las notas vibrantes de la canción _Puttin on the Ritz_ de Irving Berlin y Harry Richman comenzaron a resonar en mi cabeza como una jodida condena, reproduciendo incluso los sonidos de la grabación antigua de 1930…

¡Maldita sea! Era algo bastante exasperante, tenía que salir de aquí antes de que empezase a tararearla sin darme cuenta y tuviese que soportar las burlas de Emmett.

-Salgamos de caza. – Sus ojos relampaguearon excitados cuando lo sugirió ante las posibilidades que la noche nos ofrecía y volví a sentir ese viejo anhelo, esa especie de euforia en la boca del estómago… El impulso del depredador.

-Sí, salgamos de aquí. – Dije en un suspiro cargado. – Vamos a escuchar buena música a algún club y después pasaremos por la _Place Pigalle_. – Las potentes carcajadas de Emmett resonaron en el bar contrastando con el ambiente que nos rodeaba, provocando que varios hombres que bebían en la esquina de la barra se girasen a mirarnos con reprobación…

Hasta que me reconocieron y sus expresiones cambiaron por completo. Es asombroso lo que consigue el dinero…

Observé complacido como ese grupo de hombres de negocios con aspecto derrotado nos saludaban con una breve inclinación de cabeza y nosotros le devolvíamos el gesto con cortesía pero de forma algo seca, dando a entender así que cada grupo estaba bien donde se encontraba. Entre tiburones nos entendíamos y manteníamos las distancias de forma instintiva. Casi siempre.

Aún así le mandé un correo electrónico a Kate desde mi móvil para que averiguase de quienes se trataba. Esas copas se cargarían en las cuentas de sus habitaciones o serían pagadas con una tarjeta y ahí era donde Seth podía conseguir toda la información que necesitásemos. Era mi deber saberlo, sólo por si la ambición les hacía ignorar las señales y se acercaban de todas formas, pudiese dirigirme a ellos por sus nombres, conociendo sus negocios antes de que ellos me contasen su propia versión.

La información es poder.

En los negocios no confiaba en las palabras, sólo en los números y en éstos, sólo cuando fuesen contrastados por mi equipo.

Cuando vi que uno de esos hombres se inclinaba hacia delante y los demás le prestaban atención acercándose a su vez… lo supe, confirmó mis sospechas el que volviesen a mirarme en esta ocasión con una mirada evaluativa mucho más profesional. ¡Joder! Se acercarían a nosotros a pesar de las sutiles advertencias.

-Salgamos de aquí antes de que alguno quiera hablarme de algún negocio para el que necesita inversor. – Le dije a Emmett en voz baja y con una sonrisa, a lo que mi amigo contestó con un bufido.

Nos levantamos dejando la botella a medio terminar, estaba completamente seguro de que el mayordomo privado asignado a mi suite se encargaría de llevarla para que Call la dejase en mi habitación, yo era la pesadilla personal de ese hombre al no permitirle hacer su trabajo, pero que se jodiesen en el _Ritz_, no quería extraños husmeando en mi habitación ni en mis cosas aunque llevasen más de quince años trabajando allí.

Una vez que llegamos a la puerta principal aspiré profundamente y mi olfato se saturó del olor de las flores de la entrada del hotel, la contaminación de Paris, el sabor del _cognac_ en mi propia boca, el aire cálido, la sutil esencia de una fragancia femenina…

Una extraña mezcla que no produjo ninguna sensación nueva en mí. Me apetecía un buen puro, saqué uno del bolsillo interior de mi chaqueta y lo encendí mirando a Emmett de forma desafiante.

-¡Ah, joder Edward! Eso es una mierda, deberías dejarlo. – Me limité a sonreírle arrogante mordiendo el puro y expulsando en su dirección la primera bocanada de humo mientras él lo ahuyentó de dos fuertes manotazos al aire.

Pude ver como el Mercedes negro salía de la fila en la que estaba estacionado y se acercaba hacia nosotros por la _Place Vendôme_ nada más hacernos presentes.

-Por cierto… ¿Desde cuándo te gustan las putas de cincuenta euros? Pensé que las preferías considerablemente más caras. – Emmett lo dijo de forma burlona, volví a sonreírle a mi amigo y negué con la cabeza resignado. A nadie le permitiría que me hablase en ese tono, excepto a él, a Emmett le permitiría casi cualquier cosa, se lo había ganado a pulso y le devolvía algo de normalidad a mi vida.

-No tengo intención de follarme a una de las putas de los alrededores de la _Place Pigalle_, sólo quiero verlas, observar como captan la atención de sus clientes, sus gestos... – Observar… eso es lo que prefería hacer, me abstraía con suma facilidad cuando se trataba de observar la conducta del ser humano. Algunos eran tan obvios en sus intenciones, que es como si pudiese leer sus pensamientos y eso me producía un tedio mortal. Rara vez encontraba a alguien que supusiese un desafío para mí, casi nadie despertaba realmente mi curiosidad…

A excepción de aquella bailarina en la isla, ella había despertado mi curiosidad porque no conseguía leerla con claridad.

Un nuevo correo entró en el teléfono. El informe de Kate sobre los clientes del _Hemingway_… Lo comprobaría más tarde.

En cambio si París se quedase en silencio por completo y se convirtiese en una cuidad muda, yo tendría bastante en lo que pensar si pudiese escuchar el sonido de los tacones de las putas patrullando la calle arriba y abajo. Sabría sin temor a equivocarme cuál de ellas conseguiría hacer dinero y cuál no por la cadencia de sus pasos.

Lo que Emmett no podía saber es que yo respetaba a esas mujeres. Las conocía muy bien, había crecido junto a algunas, había obtenido placer de más de las que me hubiese parecido una cifra razonable y las había visto transformarse de simples muchachas en prostitutas. Y el proceso inverso después de terminar su trabajo, al menos durante las primeras veces… después cada vez era más complicado para ellas que no las marchitase la sordidez del mundo.

Pero eso era algo que yo nunca pude lograr… Yo siempre era el mismo: inmutable, duro y frío.

-Si quieres ver putas de cerca, _Pigalle_ no es el sitio, deberíamos ir a la zona de _chateau-rouge_, no al _Moulin Rouge_. – Miré a Emmett que tenía la mirada fija en un _Lamborghini Diablo_ conducido por una rubia que se había detenido frente al escaparate de _Chanel_ situado justo en el otro extremo de la plaza y hablaba con una sonrisa en los labios mientras Call detenía el coche delante de nosotros.

-No tengo la menor intención de jugarme las pelotas en una zona llena de prostitutas adictas a la heroína, _camellos_ y carteristas. – Emmett me disparó una mirada cargada de significado y sus ojos se iluminaron ante la perspectiva. – Ni lo sueñes, soy demasiado viejo para arriesgar tanto. – Negué con la cabeza y bajé los escalones que nos separaban del coche acompañado de su risa burlona.

-Eres mortalmente aburrido. – Sí, así era yo… mortalmente aburrido. Manteniendo las distancias con todo el mundo, controlando mi entorno hasta resultar enfermizo, midiendo mi actitud… No había lugar en mi vida para la improvisación, ni las sorpresas… Todo estaba fríamente planeado, estructurado dentro de un orden establecido que me mantuviese a mí mismo bajo control.

Así era como realmente me sentía cómodo, teniendo a la bestia controlada en vez de liberarla en _chateau-rouge_. Había luchado demasiado por llegar a sentirme tranquilo.

Bajaría la ventanilla del coche para no asfixiar a Emmett y Call con el humo del puro porque no tenía la más mínima intención de apagarlo.

Me sentía relajado cuando estaba con Emmett, con él podía ser yo mismo, no temía que me juzgase… él me conocía bien y no había sombras en su amistad y lealtad.

Ese era el único afecto que me permitía tener fuera de mi familia.

Pero no podía relajarme del todo, nunca lo hacía, no podía permitir que si por casualidad un fotógrafo obtuviese una foto de mí en un lugar como _chateu-rouge_, con seguridad sacaría un buen precio, pero eso afectaría mi imagen pública y la imagen que tenían de mí mis colegas y mis rivales. Me atacarían suponiendo que tenía un punto débil, intentarían atacar mis empresas a través de mi imagen pública y los miles de empleados que trabajaban para mí se verían afectados. No controlaba tanto a la prensa europea como lo hacía con la estadounidense donde si me lo proponía, podía impedir una posible publicación.

Yo no me permitía ciertos caprichos… Otros más privados sí.

-¿Aburrido? Muévete, nos vamos a quemar esta ciudad antes de que te patee el culo en la puerta del _Ritz_.

Call abrió la puerta del coche alquilado 'casi' de las mismas características que el que solía conducir en Seattle y nos acomodamos en el asiento trasero. La casa _Mercedes_ siempre tenía algunos coches de similares características disponibles para los hombres de negocios como yo y para algunos diplomáticos, ya que al menos estaban blindados. El _Maserati_ rojo que el hotel me ofrecía era una tentación, pero llamaba demasiado la atención, lo que iba en contra de mis propósitos… Por no mencionar que Emmett apenas podía moverse dentro.

Las calles de París por la noche eran un hervidero de turistas con pinta de perdidos, parisinos algo estresados y parejas besándose en cualquier lugar.

Nos dirigimos hacia _Mont Martre_ porque Emmett era un jodido sentimental para ciertas cosas y siempre insistía en que empezásemos la noche en París desde el pequeño café en plena zona turística donde fuimos la primera vez que vinimos cuando apenas estábamos empezando a hacer dinero. Allí se podía tomar una copa, eso lo dijo por mí, comer un buen bistec, eso lo dijo por él a pesar de haber cenado ya, y escuchar buena música en directo de jazz, o soul, o lo que estuviese programado para esa noche, eso último lo dijo por los dos, porque por suerte sus gustos musicales habían evolucionado desde la primera vez que nos conocimos. Sonreí ante el recuerdo de aquella noche y mi sonrisa se desvaneció por completo al rememorar la sensación de encajar uno de sus puñetazos.

Nos quitamos las corbatas y las chaquetas mientras recorríamos a pie el trayecto desde donde el coche no pudo seguir avanzando, hasta _Au_ _Clairon des Chasseurs_, entre cientos de personas que llenaban las calles de los alrededores del _Sacre Coeur_. La noche era cálida e invitaba a trasnochar.

No tan cálida ni tan incitadora como en la isla, pero también ofrecía interesantes posibilidades, la más interesante de todas, la de poder pasar desapercibido por una jodida noche.

Pedimos un par de cervezas bien frías, después del _cognac_ cualquier otro licor hubiese palidecido y nos acomodamos en una pequeña mesa situada al fondo del local, algo apartada de las miradas curiosas de algunas mujeres que se dejaban impresionar por el tamaño de Emmett y por mi aspecto. Algunas de ellas me lanzaban furtivas miradas, otras se quedaban mirándome con todo descaro o algo impresionadas incluso delante de sus hombres.

Me pregunto, ¿cuántas de ellas se atreverían a plegarse a mis exigencias…?

El cuarteto de _Jazz_ _manouche_ sonaba realmente bien en ese pequeño espacio. Disfruté especialmente cuando las tres guitarras acústicas comenzaron un apasionado enfrentamiento de ritmos donde los dedos volaban sobre las cuerdas de las guitarras con las vibrantes notas del contrabajo de fondo que resonaban en mi pecho. Pocas veces había sonado tan fresco el _Minor Swing_ de _Django Reinhardt_.

Lamenté no poder practicar bien con la guitarra ni con el piano a causa de la lesión en mi mano izquierda. Le lancé un rápido vistazo a mis antiguas cicatrices y abrí y cerré las manos compulsivamente. _Contrólate Edward_. Apreté los dientes e ignoré el fuego que la ira prendió en mi pecho y le volví a prestar atención a la música, eso siempre daba buen resultado.

Emmett y yo apenas hablamos hasta que casi a las dos de la madrugada y con las calles prácticamente vacías y recién regadas, el cuarteto enfundó sus instrumentos y yo me aseguré de que los tendría actuando en el _Lost_ _Soul_ cuando comenzase el otoño.

Hicimos el camino de vuelta con nuestros pasos resonando en las viejas calles del barrio bohemio de París. Call nos seguía a una prudente distancia y se apresuró para llegar antes al coche.

Bajamos hasta desembocar en la _Place_ _Pigalle_. Aquello era una multitud de autobuses llenos de turistas y taxis, viandantes con caras excitadas unos y estupefactas otros, extrañamente iluminados por una incongruente cantidad de luces rojas y amarillas. El _Moulin Rouge_ estaba en plena hora punta, en las calles se mezclaba todo tipo de personas con prostitutas y con los clientes, los escaparates de los _Sex Shops_ que tenían esos maniquíes robotizados interpretando todo tipo de prácticas sexuales acaparaban una insólita cantidad de gente y cada dos metros había alguien repartiendo publicidad de los diferentes locales. La fauna noctámbula dejándose tentar.

Me gustaba esa zona de París… Era todo tan humano y vulgar, tan sexual y primario y a la vez complejo y estudiado, como una ostentosa representación de la condición del ser humano. Una gran obra de teatro interpretada por personas reales que regresarían a casa para dormir entre sábanas de resignación.

Alguno de ellos no llegaría a casa… O no despertarían nunca más…

Yo, moriría solo.

Una de las putas con una peluca roja se abrió el vestido y nos mostró su cuerpo desnudo, tenía el recortado vello púbico teñido del mismo color rojo y un cuerpo estilizado y joven.

-Call detenga el coche. – Emmett me miraba divertido mientras yo sacaba de mi cartera un billete de quinientos euros y le hacía una señal para que se acercase. Cuando lo hizo saltando sobre sus tacones gastados también rojos, miré fascinado como sus pechos se movían acompañando sus movimientos y mi polla se estremeció. Se inclinó hacia la ventanilla y al vernos a los dos el miedo ensombreció su mirada, pero permaneció con su sonrisa falsa ignorando sus instintos. Eso me hizo saber que no llevaba mucho tiempo en la calle y que necesitaba el dinero.

-_Ceci est pour le soin des détails_. – _(Esto es por cuidar los detalles.) _Le di el billete que ella arrugó en su mano con los ojos abiertos a causa del asombro y la alarma.

-_Merci Monsieur_. – _(Gracias Señor.) _Le sonreí para tranquilizarla y volví a recostarme en el respaldo del coche.

-Vámonos. – Call puso en marcha de nuevo el Mercedes y la chica roja se quedó en la cera mirando cómo nos marchábamos sin pedirle nada a cambio, inmediatamente reaccionó guardando el dinero en el bolso y volviendo al trabajo. Ese rojo no tardaría en palidecer.

Cuando abandonamos la plaza y las luces de los escaparates dejaron de ser la ambientación perfecta para el teatro del sexo, la realidad se materializó con asombrosa nitidez en mi mente.

Emmett hablaba sobre los planes que teníamos para el día siguiente y mientras yo sólo pensaba en el sexo. Todo el mundo concibe el sexo como fuente de placer y gratificación, yo sabía que en realidad el sexo no trataba solamente sobre el placer, sino también sobre el poder. Oscar Wilde lo resumió en una frase: '_Todo en la vida trata sobre el sexo, excepto el sexo. El sexo trata sobre el poder.'_

June estaría esperándome en la puerta de la suite cuando regresase, así lo dispuse, por eso le di una hora aproximada para mi regreso. Llegaría más tarde a propósito. Confiaba en que no me pusiese las cosas difíciles esa noche… Me irritaban profundamente las lágrimas de una mujer.

Las calles del barrio Latino todavía estaban frecuentadas por multitud de personas a pesar de la hora, estudiantes, hipsters sacando fotos de las puertas que tenían la pintura en mal estado, de comida a medio terminar y paseando libros que apostaba a que nunca habían leído.

Una muchacha con los ojos grandes y la cara pequeña que le daba aspecto de gata se quedó mirándome. Pude ver en sus ojos que me había reconocido, intuía lo que era en realidad y se sentía atraída por mi naturaleza.

Le sonreí siendo consciente de lo que eso le provocaría al pasar junto a ella y su reacción fue expulsar el aire con los labios entreabiertos y quedarse paralizada. La olvidé tan pronto como la perdí de vista, esas 'chicas gato' me parecían todas iguales…

Entramos en el club de Jazz que Emmett eligió y nos mezclamos con los demás clientes. Pasamos desapercibidos esa noche, bueno, todo lo desapercibido que podíamos pasar lo cual no era demasiado, pero por suerte para nosotros nadie se acercó a importunarnos, nadie avisó a ningún fotógrafo y ninguna mujer intentó nada más allá de alguna mirada…

Disfrutamos de la música y la bebida como dos clientes más, hasta que otra chica gato con una espesa melena negra captó la atención de Emmett y sus instintos de cazador se despertaron. Dijo que olía a manzanas…

Reí de buena gana y le palmeé la espalda con fuerza, le deseé suerte antes de dejarlo allí muy bien acompañado y regresé caminando con Call siempre unos pasos más atrás, por las calles ya desiertas del barrio Latino hasta el coche.

Volvería a mi suite a dar por finalizado mi acuerdo con June, otra 'chica gato', en esta ocasión rubia con el pelo hasta los hombros, el cuerpo esbelto y flexible, las nalgas redondas y firmes y unos muslos bien torneados, muy hábil con la lengua, era especialmente placentero follarle la boca. Mi polla vibró y creció en mis pantalones, cambié de postura para estar más cómodo. Tan ávida por complacerme que se atrevió a tomar decisiones por su cuenta sin detenerse a pensar que eso suponía una grave e irreversible falta de respeto y desafío a mi autoridad.

Hice un esfuerzo por contener el acceso de ira que surgió en mi pecho cuando recordé su sonrisa, sus ojos brillantes por la excitación cuando algunos días después de mi cumpleaños cuando vine a verla, se desabrochó la camisa con manos temblorosas y me mostró 'mi regalo'. Odié de forma visceral que se pusiese un par de jodidos _piercings_ en los pezones.

¡Joder!

No podía hacer eso…

No sin que yo lo decidiese...

No sin mi puto permiso...

Me pasé la mano por el pelo y procuré tranquilizarme, no era aconsejable que llegase enfadado.

Miré por la ventanilla del coche buscando algo que me distrajese de mi creciente cabreo al recordar sus pezones. Las luces de la ciudad y los edificios pasaron con velocidad ante mis ojos.

Yo no era un dominante porque me sintiese superior a causa de mi inteligencia o por la capacidad que tenía para hacer dinero. No por ser un hombre me sentía superior a una mujer, de hecho mi jefe de seguridad era en realidad 'jefa' de seguridad. Yo era un dominante porque tenía la necesidad de controlar y poseer a una mujer en todos los aspectos.

Pero no quería ser un dominante en el completo sentido de la palabra y eso me ocasionaba bastantes problemas. June necesitaba disciplina física y yo no sentía ese impulso con ella, lo más cerca que estuve de azotarla fue esta última vez cuando vi sus pezones.

Había pensado que nunca volvería a sentir esa necesidad de poner sobre mis rodillas a una mujer hasta que vi a aquella chica en la isla… En aquel momento tuve que hacer un verdadero esfuerzo para controlarme y no hacerle una demostración de cómo se empleaba correctamente una fusta y lo asombrosamente convincente que podría llegar a ser con una en la mano justo antes de follármela. Volví a notar como mi polla crecía y la necesidad de sexo que sentía esa noche se volvió acuciante.

Disfrutaría de June una vez más antes de terminar nuestro acuerdo.

No soy un dominante que siente la necesidad de serlo con todas las mujeres, nunca ha sido así por mi parte. Pero últimamente me sentía insatisfecho, necesitaba dar un paso más en mi forma de ser, quería buscar una sumisa que estuviese a mi entera disposición.

Tener un vínculo más fuerte con ella, poder ver de cerca su sumisión, ver con claridad dentro de su mente y anticiparme a sus necesidades y deseos para satisfacerlos o reconducirlos apropiadamente.

Con June fracasé en ese terreno, prueba de ello son sus pezones perforados.

Sin embargo el problema era la distancia. Necesitaba una sumisa a mi disposición las veinticuatro horas del día, los siete días de la semana. Que estuviese controlada, complacida, cuidada y mimada por mi parte, que se sintiese feliz de servirme y que no tuviese más necesidades que la de satisfacerme.

Eso era lo que necesitaba.

Pretendía sentirla mía hasta el punto de que necesitase y quisiese disciplinarla, azotarla como un sagrado acto de posesión y entrega, que me honrase con su confianza ciega en mí…

Tuve ganas de golpear algo. ¡Maldita sea! Me gustaban mucho esos pezones antes de ser perforados. Y June es una chica suave y complaciente… Aunque estuviese esperando más de mí, algo que no iba a suceder y además eso hubiese sido un contratiempo para mis planes a medio o largo plazo. Podía haber sido ella esa chica, de hecho vine con la intención de haberla llevado a Seattle conmigo e intentar ese nuevo estilo de vida.

Resoplé frustrado, lamentarse era una absurda pérdida de tiempo.

Terminaría con ella. Era lo mejor que le podía ofrecer.

Era lo más honesto por mi parte.

Me concentraría en buscar a alguien que instintivamente necesitase lo que yo ofrecía y que de la misma forma me ofreciese lo que yo necesitaba. Así nos complementaríamos y podríamos tener un acuerdo sólido y satisfactorio para ambos.

Tendría que ser una mujer segura de su feminidad, que no sintiese dudas o temor en su entrega, con experiencia y seguridad en sí misma para evitar posibles problemas sentimentales. Que supiese mantenerse en su lugar y no pretendiese un compromiso, ni ir conmigo del brazo como si ella fuese una posesión de la que presumir. Para eso están mis coches.

Me pellizqué el puente de la nariz frustrado al ser consciente de lo difícil de mi propósito. Pedía demasiado… Y no me conformaría con menos.

Antes de que pudiese darme cuenta ya estábamos de nuevo en la puerta principal del _Ritz_. Me sentí cansado de repente, pero salí del coche como si no fuese así, poniéndome la chaqueta mientras guardaba en mi bolsillo la corbata.

Avancé hacia los ascensores y de nuevo por el pasillo que conducía a mi suite dándole un rápido vistazo a la información que Kate me había enviado sobre los hombres que estaban en el _Hemingway_… Alcé la cabeza cuando percibí su perfume y allí estaba ella, sentada con las rodillas juntas y la espalda recta esperando algo inquieta a que llegase, con un bolso en el suelo a sus pies donde llevaba algo de ropa para el día siguiente fruto de la secreta esperanza de pasar la noche conmigo en mi cama.

Eso no sucedería, nunca.

Tenía que liberarla, no le ofrecía lo suficiente, no era lo que ella necesitaba y eso me hacía sentir incómodo.

Cuando me vio se puso en pie inmediatamente y bajó la vista al suelo. Ese gesto me complació realmente, así que esbocé mi mejor sonrisa y acorté la distancia que nos separaba.

-_¿Comment ça va chatonne*? _– _(¿Cómo estás gatita?) _Alcé su barbilla para poder ver sus ojos azules y que ella viese mi sonrisa, estaban tristes y parecía cansada, apostaría a que no ha dormido bien desde que le avisé que regresaría a Paris y que la vería.

-_Trés bien, merci Monsieur_. – _(Muy bien, gracias Señor.) _Esa voz dulce iría con más fuerza directamente a mi polla si tan sólo fuese un poco más grave. Su respiración era suave, pero salía de forma temblorosa y entrecortada, tenía las pupilas dilatadas y se humedecía compulsivamente los labios con la lengua. Siempre hacía eso cuando estaba nerviosa pero aprecié sinceramente su esfuerzo por controlarlo.

Sus ojos dejaban ver el miedo y la angustia que sentía, sabía que las cosas no estaban bien entre nosotros y temía que se lo confirmase. Lo haría, prolongar esta situación era un ridículo ejercicio de irresponsabilidad.

Pero lo haría después.

Abrí despacio la puerta y la sostuve para permitirle entrar primero. Inmediatamente después ella se arrodillaría en el suelo esperando mis instrucciones, como siempre solía hacerlo. Pero en vez de eso permaneció sin moverse en su sitio con la cabeza agachada y los nudillos de las manos blancos de tanta fuerza con la que apretaba el asa de su bolso.

Quizás no quisiese entrar, supe que quería decirme algo, pero no, no se trataba de eso, de ser así no hubiese traído su ropa como siempre. Tendría que facilitarle un poco las cosas.

-¿Sucede algo, _chatonne_? – Empleé ese tono de voz suave que reservaba para mis sumisas cuando quería infundirles valor y confianza y al usar el apelativo por el que solía llamarla suspiró ligeramente, me sentí cruel y asombrosamente complacido, había conseguido mi propósito. Esa noche iba a resultar dura para ella, me alegré de que me mostrase sus pezones antes de comunicarle mis intenciones de llevarla a Seattle conmigo, hubiese sido un grave error por mi parte.

-¿Antes de entrar me permitiría unas palabras, _Monsieur_? – Eso me alertó, cualquier cosa que se saliese de lo establecido hacía saltar todos mis instintos buscando algún tipo de trampa. Miré hacia el pasillo y comprobé que gozábamos de la preciada privacidad de las suites del _Ritz_. Hasta hace unos días confiaba en ella dentro de los límites razonables, pero ahora que intuía que terminaría con ella, no sabía cómo podría reaccionar.

June tenía un fuerte acento a pesar de que su padre era de origen británico y se sentía mucho más cómoda hablando en francés, pero empleaba el inglés por deferencia a mí. Eso equilibraba las cosas _a priori_, así que mantuve la puerta abierta y acorté el paso de distancia que nos separaba, me situé detrás de ella y le rodeé la cintura con una mano, mientras que con la otra le acariciaba el cuello, eso me permitiría silenciarla y llevarla dentro de la suite si intentaba decir algo inapropiado, o gritar… Los inhibidores de frecuencia no funcionaban en el pasillo, sólo dentro de la suite. Su olor llenó mis fosas nasales, olía a una extraña mezcla de cosméticos de diferentes marcas y aromas, eso me irritaba, no entendía por qué no utilizaba la misma línea de cosméticos para todo.

-Naturalmente, pero no creo que el pasillo de un hotel sea el lugar más apropiado para conversar. – Un estremecimiento le recorrió el cuerpo cuando me incliné para susurrárselo en el oído y sus nalgas rozaron mi erección dura como el acero.

-Me… – Su pulso se disparó y observé con fascinación como su cuello se movía al tragar y su pecho subía y bajaba impulsado por una respiración trabajosa y superficial, seguía teniendo el mismo efecto de siempre sobre ella, pensé con perverso regocijo, no sería difícil someterla esa noche aunque en el fondo supiese que sería la última vez. – Me atrevo a insistir, _Monsieur_, le aseguro que no diré nada que lo pueda comprometer. – Sus palabras susurradas me tranquilizaron no por su significado, sino por la forma en las que la pronunció, no sería capaz de gritar, aún así no perdí de vista la puerta abierta de la suite, podría meterla dentro a la fuerza y cerrar la puerta en algo menos de dos segundos.

-Una vez que entremos no me sentiré capaz de hablar libremente. – A duras penas conseguí controlarme ante su insistencia. Entonces giró la cabeza y me miró de forma suplicante a los ojos, relajó su cuerpo contra el mío y sus curvas se adaptaron a mí de forma suave y placentera. Lo que vi en sus ojos me tranquilizó y no podía culparla, en mi presencia dentro de la suite una vez que la puerta se cerrase, ella no podía hablar sin mi permiso.

-Dentro de la habitación te daré libertad para decir lo que desees. – Le acaricié el pómulo y bajó la mirada antes de obedecerme por fin, solté mi sutil agarre en torno a su cuerpo y la guié con mi mano en su espalda hasta dentro y cerré la puerta detrás de mí. Me había enfadado su reticencia a entrar, se lo haría pagar antes de permitirle tener un orgasmo. Se giró y dejó su bolso sobre el sofá esperando mi permiso con los ojos en el suelo. – Puedes hablar. – Suspiró antes de comenzar y yo hice acopio de paciencia.

-¿Va a… a terminar conmigo, _Monsieur_? – Me sorprendió en cierta forma que fuese tan directa, debía de haberle dado muchas vueltas al asunto y requería mucho valor por su parte preguntármelo.

-Así es. – Le respondí de forma fría, la vi desfallecer ante mis ojos y hacer un esfuerzo por mantener la compostura. – Pero antes quiero usar tu cuerpo para mi placer una vez más. Algo a lo que puedes negarte si esa es tu voluntad. – Metí las manos en los bolsillos y me senté en uno de los sillones para observar con calma su reacción y escuchar lo que tuviese que decirme.

Dejó escapar un suspiro tembloroso y sus ojos se movieron nerviosos sin alzar la vista del suelo, sopesando como debería reaccionar ante mi deseo. Le había ofrecido la posibilidad de negarse y había sido completamente sincero por mi parte, ahora le tocaba a ella decidir y eso, me eximía de toda culpa.

-Sé que lo he decepcionado, _Monsieur_. – Se retorció nerviosa las manos y cambió la distribución de su peso sobre sus pies.

-Continúa. – Estaba tratando de ganar algo de tiempo mientras se terminaba de decidir, no era una situación fácil para ella y yo volví a recurrir a toda mi escasa paciencia para no presionarla.

-Sé que cometí un grave error y por ello le suplico que me disculpe. – Una lágrima se escapó de sus ojos y ella se apresuró a secarla con rapidez. Mi paciencia cada vez era menor. – Pero ahora que me ha confirmado… que va a terminar con nuestra relación, me sentiría muy honrada si… si me concediese el enorme privilegio de servirlo una vez más. – ¿_'…nuestra _relación…'? Lo que nosotros teníamos no era 'una relación'.

Me contuve para evitar aleccionarla no merecía la pena ahora que todo terminaría. Y mentiría si dijese que me sorprendió su reacción, en realidad era lo que esperaba que hiciese, conocía a pocas mujeres que fuesen capaces de decir adiós con determinación sin mirar hacia atrás y cortar por lo sano antes de aumentar el daño. No solían ser valientes.

-Es la única forma que tengo de agradecerle todo lo que me ha dado durante estos meses. – Su voz se quebró en las últimas palabras y me puse nervioso cuando volvió a secar otra lágrima que corría por su mejilla. Esas palabras estaban dirigidas tanto para mí, como para sí misma con el propósito de terminar de convencerse de que era eso lo que en realidad quería.

Apoyé los codos en los brazos de sofá y observé con fingida calma como hacía un esfuerzo por recomponerse ante mí. Podía entender las lágrimas de una sumisa cuando el placer y la entrega resultaban abrumadores para ellas, pero tenía poca paciencia cuando se trataba de lágrimas sentimentales. Siempre les dejaba muy claro mis intenciones, lo que podían esperar de mí y lo que no sucedería nunca entre nosotros. No entendía porqué algunas mujeres pensaban que cambiaría de opinión…

Jamás entendería a las mujeres. Sin embargo respetaba a June como sumisa abnegada.

-¿Estás segura de que es eso lo que necesitas antes de que todo termine? No esperes que sea suave ni que te haga el amor. – Sentí la absurda necesidad de volver a darle la oportunidad de que se arrepintiese y una parte de mí se despreció por ello.

-Lo sé _Monsieur_. Sería sumamente dichosa de servirlo por última vez, como siempre lo he hecho. – Era suficiente. No veía el punto de seguir insistiendo, la tomaría y le diría adiós. Las condiciones estaban claras para ambos.

Ella necesitaba más de mí, más dominio y control, más emociones y yo no podía ni quería darle eso. Sería una excelente sumisa para otro tipo de dominante que estuviese dispuesto a involucrase más con ella.

-Desnúdate para mí _chatonne_. – Me levanté y busqué en mi armario la pequeña caja victoriana forrada de cuero que siempre llevaba conmigo. June comenzó a desnudarse despacio delante de mí y eso me puso duro inmediatamente, eso y pensar en lo que tenía planeado para ella esa noche.

Saqué las esposas, la mordaza con la bola de goma y las correas de cuero para asegurarla, dejé a un lado las pinzas para los pezones esos malditos piercings los hacía muy sensibles para ella, pero suponían una grave limitación para mí, un fuerte tirón puede provocar demasiado dolor, incluso una herida y no me gustaban, prefería un pezón suave entre mis labios que algo metálico… Por eso la castigué sin orgasmos la noche en la que me los mostró. No las emplearía con ella. Continué sacando el lubricante, el vibrador y los preservativos y los dispuse sobre la mesa. Por eso entre otras cosas necesitaba a una sumisa 24/7, odiaba los condones.

-R-

Cuando me vestía a la mañana siguiente delante del espejo recordé a June la noche anterior. Fue una noche larga en la que me proporcionó mucho placer y yo a ella, se comportó de forma apropiada y se abandonó a mis órdenes y al placer de forma ejemplar, me esforcé especialmente en ello. Eso sí que podía dárselo.

La despedí en la puerta de la suite con un suave beso en los labios mientras sus ojos se llenaban de nuevas e irritantes lágrimas. Me prometió que se cuidaría y que terminaría sus estudios, para asegurarme de que tenía una buena motivación le exigí que me enviase por correo electrónico sus calificaciones para que pudiese sentirme orgulloso de ella.

Era una gran mujer y el próximo dominante que disfrutase de ella estaría muy satisfecho. Pero yo era un ser egoísta y duro, un cabrón arrogante e inconmovible… Hice lo que pude porque se sintiese mejor, pero tenía que reconocer ante el espejo que me sentía aliviado por haber puesto fin a nuestro acuerdo.

Miré mi reloj y confié en que Emmett estuviese listo ya, el avión saldría con o sin él a la hora estipulada.

Aún tenía tiempo suficiente. Tomé el teléfono y marqué el número directo de Call.

-Buenos días Sr. Cullen.

-Call, vaya a _Tiffany's_ y elija unos pendientes discretos y elegantes.

-Por supuesto señor. ¿Desearía algo en especial? – Pensé durante un instante… ¿Tenía alguna preferencia? No, realmente no.

-No, eso es todo. – Corté antes de que pudiese despedirse y marqué el número de Kate mientras buscaba papel para cartas en la suite.

-Buenas madrugadas Edward. – La voz de Kate sonó soñolienta y eso por alguna razón me resultó divertido, había nueve horas de diferencia y apostaba a que apenas llevaba tres horas durmiendo.

-Buenos días Kate. ¿Tenemos a alguien en el Parlamento Europeo?

-¿A alguien para qué, Edward? ¿Qué estamos tramando?

-Nada importante, encárgate de encontrar un trabajo allí para June Richardson. – Era buena y le apasionaba lo que hacía, apenas le quedaba una asignatura para terminar su carrera de Ciencias políticas y Relaciones internacionales.

-Nada importante… ¿Algo más?

-No, eso es todo. Ya puedes volver a dormir. – Colgué antes de que pudiese recordarme que podía matarme de cinco formas diferentes mientras tenía mi culo pegado a la silla de mi estudio, e improvisé una nota manuscrita para acompañar a los pendientes.

_Gracias por tantos momentos de placer para todos mis sentidos._

_E._

No escribí nada que pudiese comprometer mi estilo de vida, empleando palabras medidas que no delatasen nada y que mantuviesen mi secreto asegurado con el acuerdo de confidencialidad que Alistair redactó con tanto cuidado para mis mujeres.

Bajé al lobby para reunirme con Emmett y en ese momento regresó Call con tres pares de pendientes diferentes, les lancé un simple vistazo antes de inclinarme por el que pensé que le gustaría más, añadí la nota al paquete y dispuse que el hotel se lo enviase y que devolviese a la joyería los demás.

La imponente figura de mi amigo hizo acto de presencia y traía un aspecto horrible, estaba sin afeitar y con evidentes signos de no haber dormido en toda la noche, me reí de él cuando se puso sus gafas de sol como toda respuesta. Y de este modo June quedó atrás en mi vida.

El avión privado nos esperaba para llevarnos a Montecarlo para asistir a una subasta de coches antiguos. Iba a ser un día interesante.

-R-

-Un _Ferrari_ tiene que ser rojo. – Emmett negaba con la cabeza ante un Ferrari de un insoportable color amarillo bajo el sol del Mediterráneo incluso con las gafas de sol puestas. Yo estaba inclinado sobre una obra de arte legendaria restaurada y en perfecto estado observando cada detalle de la carrocería y el interior.

Ese coche era uno de los deportivos más aclamados de la historia. El Maserati 250F era un coche de carreras impresionante, con uno de los 26 que se fabricaron Fangio fue campeón del mundo de Fórmula 1 en el cincuenta y siete. Una maravilla que rugía con un motor dos punto cinco de seis cilindros que desarrollaba entre doscientos cuarenta y doscientos setenta caballos de potencia máxima… Una jodida obra de arte muy cara.

Tenía que hacerme con él. Este pequeño bastardo dormiría en mi garaje.

Terminamos de ver los coches que estaban expuestos bajo aquel abrasante sol y entramos en el casino para tomar algo fresco antes de que comenzase la subasta de coches. El champagne era bueno y tenía la temperatura correcta. Los coches resultaron atrayentes como siempre y al día siguiente regresaría a Seattle por unos días para retomar el trabajo. Eso era lo único que me motivaba últimamente, el resto me resultaba tedioso y monótono.

-Estás más pensativo que de costumbre. ¿Tengo que empezar a preocuparme? – Emmett llamó discretamente mi atención y nos separamos del resto de la gente hasta uno de los ventanales.

-Estoy aburrido Emmett, aburrido del mismo tipo de mujeres, son frías, interesadas… Y las que no lo son no me satisfacen plenamente. Necesito otro tipo de mujer, diferente al que estoy acostumbrado. Alguien a quién poder llamar 'mía' y que de verdad lo sea. – Emmett abrió los ojos y sofocó una risotada tapándose la boca con su enorme mano.

-No me jodas… Tú no, Edward… ¡Argh! Acaba de caer mi último mito, pensé que jamás tendría que ver este día. ¿De verdad quieres una novia…? ¿Tú? – Apreté los dientes y miré discretamente hacia los lados asegurándome de que podía hablar con suficiente privacidad.

-No seas ridículo, lo que yo quiero es alguien que esté a mi disposición para cuando yo quiera y a la que poder follarme a pelo sin temor a que me contagie algo o se quede embarazada por interés. – Lo mascullé entre dientes y mi irritante amigo pareció entender por fin lo que quería decirle.

-Ufff… Menos mal… Me habías asustado por un momento. Pero dime algo, genio… ¿de dónde piensas sacar a una mujer de esas características, mayor de edad, que no ponga a prueba tu paciencia y que no se asuste ante tus pretensiones y prácticas sexuales? ¿Existe algún tipo de escuela de entrenamiento o algo así? ¿De un anuncio en la prensa? – Lo fulminé con la mirada y su gesto burlón no hizo sino acrecentarse. – En cualquier caso sería algo que me gustaría ver, te lo aseguro. – Resoplé exasperado, no frecuentaba los círculos BDSM y eso me complicaba las cosas.

-No tengo ni idea, pero busco otro tipo de mujer diferente. Quiero a alguien con experiencia, pero no demasiada a la que pueda moldear según mis necesidades particulares. – Y eso no lo encontraría entre las sumisas que disfrutaban con el dolor físico. Eso no era lo mío, ni la humillación, ni llamarlas 'mascota'.

-Pues buena suerte con eso, te va a hacer falta. Pero conociéndote seguro que ya tienes alguna candidata. – Le sonreí y mi mete viajó hasta la isla y esa golfa huidiza que tenía en el punto de mira.

-No, en realidad para lo que quiero no, pero he conocido a una chica en la isla con la que haré una nueva muesca en el cabecero de mi cama antes de comenzar mi búsqueda. Es lo más pequeño e irritante que he visto en mi vida. Me voy a divertir bastante con ella. – Emmett rió de nuevo y yo le correspondí. Deseaba a esa bailarina.

-_Madames et Messieurs, attention s'il vous plaît… On va commencer la vente_. – _(Señoras y Señores, atención por favor… Va a comenzar la venta.)_ Nos dirigimos hasta nuestros asientos y esperé pacientemente a que llegase el turno de pujar por mi coche.

Los recuerdos de aquella mañana en el yate me asaltaron y traté de analizar las extrañas reacciones que provocaba aquella criatura en mí. La forma en la que reaccionó cuando le pedí sexo me dio que pensar… No era inexperta, a pesar de la forma en la que se ruborizaba como una colegiala, pero había algo… quizás tuviese una mala experiencia en su pasado que la hiciese reaccionar de esa manera.

La forma en la que huía una y otra vez de mí me exasperaba. ¿Es que acaso no se podía estar quieta y escucharme? Incluso cayó al agua y por culpa de ese estúpido muchacho se golpeó con la lancha. Quise arrancarle la cabeza por imbécil, seguro que no la echaría de menos, no la utilizaba en absoluto.

Pero ver cómo se hundía en las aguas tan cerca de las hélices de la lancha provocó una extraña reacción en mí, no supe de qué se trataba, sólo podía pensar _'¡Ella no!'_ Y cuando despertó y me aseguré de que no tenía nada grave luché contra la necesidad de ponerla sobre mis rodillas por tercera vez y darle una lección por ponerse en peligro al huir de mí. Muchacha estúpida…

La primera vez fue cuando la vi bailando con la fusta, en ese momento sentí el irrefrenable impulso de ponerla sobre mis rodillas y azotarle ese culo respingón, después al verla sin el espeso maquillaje y con ese vestido elegante me pareció frágil y despertó un desconocido instinto de protección en mí que iba más allá del inherente a un dominante. La segunda vez que quise azotarla fue cuando bailó de esa forma tan sexual con el muchacho estúpido y la tercera cuando pasó todo lo del maldito yate. Tres veces… No estaba mal para alguien que no había sentido la necesidad de azotar a nadie en años.

Me pasé frustrado la mano por el pelo. Esa golfa me desconcertaba, me confundía y me resultaba muy difícil leer en ella. Constantemente me lanzaba mensajes contradictorios. Sus ojos me decían que me deseaba, después los bajaba de forma sumisa, se ruborizaba y terminaba huyendo.

Modulaba la voz cuando se dirigía a mí y siempre lo hacía de forma educada, pero cuando la presionaba demasiado ponía una barrera en su mirada y su actitud se revestía de dignidad. En ocasiones parecía una sumisa innata por su lenguaje corporal y en cómo obedecía a Carlisle, pero en otras su actitud orgullosa derribaba mi teoría.

Me tenía desconcertado, había despertado mi curiosidad, por eso estaba pensando en ella, eso era todo.

Pero esa curiosidad no duraría mucho, descubriría como era realmente cuando la tuviese en mi cama y entonces perdería todo el interés para mí. Quizás me resultase útil mientras encontraba a la mujer que estaba buscando.

-R-

Heidi estaba teniendo problemas para adaptarse a su nueva vida. Nada fuera de lo esperado, pero aún así resultaba frustrante que no pusiese algo más de su parte. Sólo necesitaba tiempo y en su refugio en la isla tendría todo el tiempo del mundo para descubrir que la vida en realidad era muy diferente a la que ella había tenido. Estaba seguro de que lo conseguiría con el tiempo, otros ya lo habían hecho y Carlisle no la perdía de vista.

Bajé del yate y me dirigí hasta la casa de Carlisle y Esme_, _tenía negocios que discutir con mi padre, por eso había regresado a la isla. Mientras lo esperaba en su despacho encendí el ordenador, busqué los datos de Isabella y se los envié por correo a Kate para que la investigase. Me olvidé del asunto para centrarme en los datos que tenía que discutir con mi padre antes de que mi madre nos obligase a terminar para asistir a la fiesta de fin del verano que ese año no pude eludir.

Ya habíamos terminado y me quedé solo en el despacho que estaba orientado al jardín, los invitados comenzaban a llegar y pronto la casa estaría llena de extraños. Eso me ponía nervioso.

Mis ojos se fijaron inmediatamente en la pequeña figura de Isabella cuando llegó acompañada por su amiga. Eso estaba bien, aunque el muchacho sin cerebro la mirase como un perro apaleado desde un extremo del jardín, ella no pareció percatarse y lo que era mejor, tampoco buscó a nadie con la mirada.

Se quitó el pequeño vestido de verano que apenas la cubría y se apartó del resto de los invitados hasta un lugar tranquilo. Le gustaba estar a solas, eso podría ser interesante para mí.

Me quedé observando sus movimientos mientras se alejaba de todo el mundo. Era elegante y se movía con estilo, tenía un cuerpo pequeño y bien proporcionado… ¿Sería también su vagina pequeña y estrecha? Dios… deseaba que así fuese. No había nada como la sensación de penetrar en un pequeño coño y sentir como se estira para adaptarse a mí, envolviendo mi polla en su calidez y humedad.

¡Joder! Tenía que follarme a esa golfa y olvidarla. Metí la mano en mi bolsillo para acomodarme, estaba tan duro que tendría que esperar un momento antes de bajar y si la seguía mirando como un patético pervertido no lo conseguiría. Ya estaba dispuesto a girarme cuando vi que le hacía algunos gestos a alguien, parecía que le preguntaba algo, busqué con la mirada a quién iba dirigida su pregunta, me encontré con mi madre que se encogía de hombros con una sonrisa y volví a centrarme en Isabella para ver cómo se quitaba la parte superior del bikini y se tumbaba al sol.

¡Golfa descarada! Antes de ser consciente de lo que hacía, ya me encontraba en la planta baja saliendo como una furia al jardín. Esquivé a los invitados y llegué hasta ella.

Durante el trayecto en mi cabeza se materializó con perfecta nitidez la escena, la levantaría por un brazo y la arrojaría sobre mis rodillas, bajaría ese ridículo bikini y le daría la azotaina de su vida antes de volver a tirarla en el suelo, separarle las piernas con mis rodillas y hundirme en ella hasta que pusiese los malditos ojos en blanco. Si no fuese por la jodida fiesta y los putos invitados.

Por suerte cuando llegué a su lado algo de mi habitual sangre fría volvió a mí y en vez de hacer lo que quería, haría lo que debía. ¡Maldita sea! Tenía unas tetas preciosas… y sin _piercings_.

Se movió para ajustar su postura y me obligué a reaccionar. Era irónico que en el yate se hubiese cubierto de esa forma tan puritana cuando estábamos a solas en el camarote y delante de todo el mundo hiciese topless. Esa mujer me desconcertaba de forma exasperante. Exhalé con fuerza todo el aire.

-Preciosos… pero cúbrete, esos pequeños pezones acabarían con la voluntad del hombre más fuerte. – Se sobresaltó y se cubrió los pechos con su brazo. ¿Acaso era una cuestión de distancia? ¿Algo así como 'sólo enseño las tetas si no hay nadie en un radio de un metro'?

Sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente y un tentador sonrojo le tiñó las mejillas. Bajó la mirada pero no avergonzada, no, sino para mirar mi torso con todo descaro. Permanecí Inmóvil, si quería mirarme que lo hiciese, eso me indicó que me deseaba también y el violento fuego que le encendió la cara cuando nuestros ojos se encontraron de nuevo no hizo otra cosa que confirmarlo.

¡Maldita sea! Cada vez estaba más frustrado por no poder saber lo que le pasaba por la cabeza.

Volvió a hacer ese gesto suyo de morderse el labio y por fin la señorita tuvo la amabilidad de obedecerme por una maldita primera vez.

Ah… Pero esas manos temblorosas ya me gustaban más, pude volver a verle los pezones en un par de ocasiones mientras luchaba para volver a ponerse la parte superior del bikini y metí las manos en los bolsillos nuevamente para no hacer demasiado evidente mi erección. Deseaba saber qué se sentía con esos pezones entre mis dientes. ¿Sería de las silenciosas o de las que gritaban? Pronto lo averiguaría…

-Es un placer volver a verte Isabella. – Le ofrecí la mano para ayudarla a levantarse y se la besé como el caballero que no era. Pero esos gestos anticuados servían para tranquilizar e impresionar a una mujer. Sencillo y eficaz.

No volvería a escapar de mí por ser demasiado directo, ya sabía lo que pretendía de ella, no había necesidad de repetirlo ni de insistir en mi actitud, necesitaba sentirse confiada.

-Lo mismo digo Edward. – Eso es pequeña… sé educada y respetuosa, ese es el tono de voz que tienes que emplear para dirigirte a mí. Será incluso mejor cuando me llames Señor.

-Van a servir ya el almuerzo. – No había duda, tenía aptitudes, parecía mostrar una tendencia innata a ser dócil y sumisa cuando no se sentía acorralada. _Ya te tengo preciosa… Seré suave y te haré creer que te doy espacio… hasta esta noche_. La guié hasta la mesa y la dejé junto a su amiga, yo me situé en el otro extremo de la mesa desde donde podía observarla o ignorarla a placer. Quería ver cómo se desenvolvía en la mesa y con las demás personas.

Tengo que reconocer que me complació su silencio durante el breve trayecto, no soportaba a las mujeres que necesitaban llenar el silencio con palabras huecas.

Me abroché la camisa y me senté junto a otros comensales decidido a ponerla a prueba. Pero sentía demasiada curiosidad y de vez en cuando le lanzaba un breve vistazo para comprobar qué hacía. Comía y bebía poco y cuando hablaba con su amiga lo hacía de forma discreta, no parecía participar activamente de la animada charla alrededor de ella, ni tampoco buscó con la mirada al muchacho descerebrado que por el contrario no le quitaba los ojos de encima. Eso me irritó sobremanera. No tenía derecho a hacer eso.

Yo tampoco tenía derecho a considerarla mía, pero no me caracterizaba por seguir las normas y desde luego jamás había renunciado a una mujer por esa minucia. Pronto Isabella…

Cuando el almuerzo terminó decidí crear expectativas, desaparecí discretamente y me refugié de nuevo en el estudio de Carlisle, resolví algunas cosas del trabajo mientras no la perdía de vista por el ventanal, observé con mal disimulado regocijo como parecía buscarme con la mirada, hasta que se marchó con su amiga de nuevo.

-Supuse que estarías aquí. – La voz de Carlisle me sobresaltó a mi espalda, me giré e hice por levantarme de su sillón, pero él me hizo un gesto con la mano para que permaneciese sentado. No lo había escuchado llegar, eso no me gustaba. – No es necesario, estoy bien aquí. – Se sentó en el otro lado de su mesa y yo sentí que tenía que justificarme. Joder, como si fuese un colegial.

-Tenía algunos asuntos que resolver. – Señalé al ordenador y Carlisle me sonrió.

-En ese ordenador están los datos de Bella. – Le devolví la sonrisa y me relajé. Era ridículo que pretendiese que no lo sabría.

-Lo sé, ya se los he enviado a Marshall. – Ese reconocimiento por mi parte era también una muestra del respeto y confianza que le tenía. Menospreciar su inteligencia y perspicacia era algo que pondría en tela de juicio la mía propia.

-No es necesario, no hay nada de lo que debas preocuparte en su pasado.

-Sabes que no es por eso. – Carlisle alzó una ceja y lo dijo todo con la expresión de su cara. – No sólo por eso.

-Bella no es como las demás chicas y desde luego no tiene nada que ver con el tipo de mujeres a las que estás acostumbrado. – Eso despertó de nuevo mi curiosidad, él la conocía bien.

-Te escucho.

-Lo suponía… Es responsable y discreta, no se mezcla con los clientes, tiene a Alice como amiga y yo diría que se consideran hermanas, trabaja duro, es agradable e inteligente, buena con las demás compañeras, incluso demasiado, no se mete en líos y procura pasar desapercibida cuando no está haciendo su trabajo. – Asimilé cada dato que me dio, eso hablaba bien de su carácter, pero era muy general.

-¿Sabes si sale con alguien? – Hubo un breve silencio por su parte que me puso nervioso.

-No le conozco ninguna relación y jamás he sabido de nadie que viniese a recogerla después del trabajo. – Eso me hizo pensar en el porqué y me llevó a la siguiente cuestión.

-¿Has observado en ella ciertas… aptitudes? – Observé detenidamente como una pequeña sonrisa maliciosa delataba que ya sabía hacia donde me dirigía y me estaba esperando.

-¿A qué te refieres exactamente? – Me desesperaba que me empujase a ser tan… descriptivo, ¡joder! Ya sabía de lo que estábamos hablando, pero ser descriptivo formaba parte de mis pautas para mantener el control y me esforcé en hacerlo.

-Me confunde esa chica, sin embargo he observado ciertas tendencias sumisas en ella. ¿Opinas lo mismo?

-¿En qué estás pensando? – Y de nuevo ponía aprueba mi paciencia y autocontrol. Pero ya no era aquel muchacho desorientado y furioso, aunque siguiese siendo impaciente. Le sonreí y me recosté en su sillón.

-En nada concreto. Todavía. – Tendrás que ofrecerme algo a cambio de todo esto, he aprendido bien de ti. Entonces sonrió y se recostó a su vez en el que ocupaba.

-Sí, yo también me he dado cuenta de eso que dices, para un ojo entrenado como el nuestro es algo que llama la atención. No tanto para otro tipo de hombres. Sin embargo no se comporta así con todo el mundo, es como si reconociese la autoridad y dominio de forma instintiva. – ¡Por fin! Ya estamos empezando a hablar directamente y sin juegos.

-Me confunde y me intriga. Eso no me gusta, odio reconocer que me tiene ansioso. No estoy acostumbrado a sentirme así y no lo llevo bien.

-Lo sé, vi como saliste de la casa antes del almuerzo. Tómate un tiempo para conocerla. Averigua cómo funciona su mente… Quizás te sorprendas y te guste lo que veas. – Suprimí una risa sarcástica y negué con la cabeza.

-No tengo paciencia ni tiempo para dedicarme a conocer y entrenar a una chica sin la certeza de que sea sumisa.

-Edward… Tienes que aprender a ser paciente. Sométela a pequeñas pruebas que te permitan conocer su naturaleza y sé prudente, no debes asustarla. Piensa en las enormes ventajas que supone entrenar a una sumisa, moldearla para que sea tu complemento, para que te satisfaga por completo. Incluso darle una oportunidad al amor. – Estaba considerando muy seriamente seguir su consejo hasta que pronunció la última frase.

-Eso definitivamente no entra en mis planes. – Carlisle sonrió con condescendencia.

-Nunca se sabe… Pero no olvides ser responsable, insisto en que Bella no es como las demás chicas a las que sueles tratar. – Resoplé incómodo y miré mi reloj, tenía asuntos que tratar con Kate antes de la cena.

-Gracias Carlisle… Tengo mucho en lo que pensar.

-Sé puntual esta noche, no quiero que tu madre empiece a inquietarse. – En el fondo, me gustaría tener una relación como la que ellos tenían, al igual que mis padres biológicos, quizás dentro de algunos años lo intentase. Pero eso era extremadamente raro y definitivamente no era fácil para un hombre como yo.

-Claro, no te preocupes.

Me marché mucho menos confuso de lo que había llegado, pero no lo suficientemente tranquilo.

Carlisle también era muy bueno evaluando a las personas, pero su naturaleza generosa y compasiva desdibujaba a veces la realidad y tenía tendencia a pensar lo mejor de cada uno. En eso yo era diferente a él, aunque no puedo negar que en ocasiones desearía tener esa capacidad en vez de ser un cínico sin corazón.

Comprobaría por mí mismo hasta qué punto esa chica era diferente a las demás, tendría esa noche de sexo con ella y sacaría conclusiones por mí mismo. Siempre que tenía sexo con una mujer, ésta dejaba de tener secretos para mí. Había desarrollado la capacidad de leer a una mujer por su forma de entregarse, era un fiel reflejo de su forma de ser y comportarse.

-R-

El crepúsculo llegó y con él la cena en casa de mis padres. Llegué puntual y me comporté como un buen hijo haciendo de anfitrión junto con Carlisle y Esme. Hasta que la vi.

Tenía que reconocer que no era una belleza deslumbrante, pero era hermosa y elegante de forma natural, sobre todo cuando se vestía adecuadamente. Estaba junto a su inseparable amiga y parecía sentirse nerviosa.

La observé a placer. Me fijé en como miraba al jardín y la piscina ignorando aparentemente a los demás invitados, alejándose de los demás de nuevo. No se sentía cómoda en las fiestas, eso era obvio. La brisa de poniente le ceñía el vestido a cada curva de su cuerpo, mi polla se estremeció de pura anticipación y comencé a acercarme, en ese momento se giró hacia donde yo estaba y disfruté de la forma en la que abrió los ojos sorprendida.

_Sé prudente Cullen, recuerda lo que te ha dicho Carlisle y que ella sabe perfectamente cuáles son tus intenciones__._

-Buenas noches Isabella. – Podía ser seductor cuando me lo proponía y dado que ser directo la asustaba, sería indirecto.

-Buenas noches. – Buena chica… Ese es el tono adecuado de nuevo. Parecía que le gustaba lo que veía. Me deseaba, no había duda, sólo faltaba averiguar hasta qué punto.

Le ofrecí una copa de vino siendo consciente de que nos avisarían para la cena antes de que pudiésemos mantener una conversación. Más tarde Isabella…

Esme nos llamó y me alejé sin añadir ni una sola palabra, las miradas eran lo bastante elocuentes y no era necesario hablar. No quería hablar con ella, quería tomarla.

La cena terminó con la poca paciencia que me quedaba y no perdí el tiempo una vez que comenzó a sonar las primeras notas de la orquesta que amenizaría el baile. No soportaría tener que esperar si alguien se me adelantaba. Y de nuevo la encontré esperando a que llegase.

Me gustaba mucho que estuviese pendiente de mí en vez de intentar aparentar que me ignoraba. No era frívola ni manipuladora. Otro punto más Isabella.

-¿Me concedes este baile? – Asintió y aceptó la mano que le tendí. Estaba temblando levemente y las tenía frías a pesar del calor que todavía hacía. Su cuerpo se pegó al mío y comenzamos a bailar. Me sorprendí a mí mismo apreciando el hecho de tenerla entre mis brazos, olía realmente bien, como a suaves flores y algo dulce con un punto especiado. Nada desentonaba en su olor, era una composición de diferentes aromas, no una mezcla.

Dejé de olfatearla como un perro y me centré en sus ojos. Eran hermosos y profundos, de un cálido color chocolate. Es curioso, no me había fijado hasta entonces en el color exacto de sus ojos. Supongo que porque no la había tenido tan cerca durante tanto tiempo sin que intentase huir.

Se mordió el labio y me miró de forma seductora. Tuve ganas de reír… ¿Así que quería ser seductora…? Bien, bien… Juguemos a esto, a ver cómo lo hace.

-Desapareciste…pensé que no volvería a verte. – _¿Querías volver a verme…? Nadie lo hubiese dicho por cómo te comportaste. _Pero no podía mostrarme como el cínico corrosivo que era si quería tenerla esa noche de sexo con ella.

-¿Me echaste de menos? – Se ruborizó y se encogió de hombros… No sabe mentir. Bien, eso también me agrada.

-Tuve que atender algunos asuntos urgentes. – Dije lo primero que se me ocurrió sin que fuese mentira y observé como fruncía el ceño no por lo que le había dicho, sino por algún pensamiento privado. _Este juego te queda grande pequeña, no sabes disimular ni mentir. Nunca juegues al póker._

Nos quedamos en silencio unos instantes mientras bailábamos. Esme y Carlisle nos observaban discretamente y yo decidí que ya había tenido suficiente paciencia.

-Acompáñame a dar un paseo. – Dudó y buscó con la mirada a alguien, supuse que a su inseparable amiga. _Haz algo antes de que la encuentre y con ella una excusa para no venir_. – No será lejos, solo quiero comprobar algo. – Eso es… Nos vamos, preciosa.

En vez de llevarla por la puerta principal y atravesar la fiesta, la llevé por las escaleras privadas que daban al puerto, no quería cruzarme con nadie ni perder tiempo en saludos de cortesía.

Parecía ansiosa y por primera vez me pregunté cuáles serían sus expectativas para esa noche. ¿Esperaba que le hiciese el amor de forma suave y lenta? ¿O de verdad había reconocido mi naturaleza y tenía una idea aproximada de lo que sería?

-¿Qué quieres comprobar? – Sonreí y apreté ligeramente mi mano en su cintura. Está ansiosa, no hay duda… y no tenía claro lo que sucedería, aún así venía mansamente dispuesta a entregarse. ¿Por qué me molestó eso?

-Yo siempre estoy tramando algo y para llevar mis planes a cabo tengo que saber exactamente qué puedo esperar… sólo necesito comprobar un par de cosas, no tardaré mucho. – Cuando lo dije en voz alta fui realmente consciente de que seguiría los consejos de Carlisle, comprobaría si tenía esa tendencia sumisa y hasta qué punto era fuerte.

Desplegué mi mejor sonrisa seductora cuando llegamos al yate.

-Ven, sube a bordo, cuidado con la pasarela. – Hice alusión a su historial con las pasarelas y los zapatos de tacón y se ruborizó violentamente. Era inteligente y despierta, captaba la ironía y el humor. Eso me gustaba también. Le ofrecí nuevamente la mano y ella la tomó como siempre hacía para descalzarse y se dejó guiar de nuevo.

Era una sensación muy placentera que permitiese que la guiara de la mano. Quizás pudiese guiarla no sólo al andar, sino en la forma de entregarse y vivir de acuerdo con mis normas.

Estaba nerviosa y parecía que estuviese viendo el yate por primera vez. Eso me dijo que no era interesada, de lo contrario hubiese escaneado con ojos avariciosos cada rincón cuanto tuvo la primera oportunidad.

Parecía sentirse abrumada. Era hora de observar cómo se comportaba en un ambiente extraño y estando sola.

-Estás en tu casa, solo tardaré un minuto, sírvete algo. – Le indiqué que tomase una copa y la dejé sola.

Una vez en mi camarote conecté el circuito cerrado de vigilancia y observé por el monitor tras el espejo sus movimientos mientras preparaba todo lo necesario para esa noche.

En veinte minutos una persona sola en un ambiente nuevo tenía tiempo para casi todo, en cinco minutos se relajaría, en los cinco siguientes se acomodaría y en los diez últimos comenzaría a ponerse nerviosa y a caminar, beber, tocar, curiosear… La curiosidad era algo natural e inherente al ser humano, yo mismo sentía curiosidad por ella, pero confiaba en que no comenzase a abrir puertas y cajones.

Preparé las ataduras a los extremos de mi cama, seleccioné algunos juguetes que me servirían para medir su experiencia y predisposición a experimentar, unas esposas, un vibrador, un _plug_ pequeño, las pinzas para esos preciosos pezones, una máscara para cubrirle los ojos…

¿Le resultaría familiar todo esto? ¿O reaccionaría asustándose? De repente tuve ganas de golpear a alguien con sólo pensar que no se sintiese al menos impresionada. ¿Qué me pasaba con ella?

Miré su imagen en el monitor y ahí estaba, sentada en el filo del sofá con la espalda recta y la mirada perdida en el mar, sin tocar nada, sin pasear, sin beber… Lo único que delataba su ansiedad era la forma en la que retorcía sus dedos temblorosos y bajaba la cabeza al suspirar.

Eso me hizo pensar en lo que Carlisle me dijo esa tarde. Quizás tuviese razón y no fuese como las demás.

Apagué los monitores para salir a su encuentro, ya era hora de comprobar por mí mismo y dejar de hacer conjeturas. Me detuve en la entrada al salón apoyado en la pared y sus ojos se dispararon en mi dirección.

Parecía una cervatilla asustada frente a un depredador. Así me sentía yo, como un depredador fiero y sin escrúpulos. Esa era mi naturaleza.

-Ven aquí. – Obedeció suavemente y de nuevo pude comprobar que era elegante y medida en sus movimientos. Cuando estuvo a mi alcance no pude contenerme y la acorralé contra pared, alcé su cara para buscar algún atisbo de miedo en sus ojos, pero no lo encontré, en cambio sí vi el deseo y la inseguridad mezclados de forma desconcertante.

Su cintura era pequeña y ardía en deseos de quitarle ese vestido y descubrir sus secretos. Quería comprobar a qué sabía su piel, su sexo, su boca…

Me incliné despacio y la besé por primera vez. Fue como si algo me hubiese golpeado con una fuerza demoledora. Su sabor era algo increíble, suave y dulce como ella, tentador y delicioso, demasiado para su propia seguridad.

La deseaba con vehemencia. Enredé la mano en su pelo para inmovilizarla y profundizar el beso, necesitaba poseerla, penetrarla con mi lengua, morderle los labios, follarla, someterla. Pegué mi cuerpo al suyo y la inmovilicé contra la pared y fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de que hasta ahora no se había atrevido ni a tocarme.

_Eso es pequeña… tócame, conóceme_. La erección que tenía comenzó a ser casi dolorosa y busqué su vientre para calmar la necesidad acuciante de ella. Si no me tranquilizaba, acabaría follándola allí mismo, de pie contra la pared.

En ese momento gimió dentro de mi boca y creí que no lo conseguiría, no llegaríamos hasta el camarote. Gemí frustrado y excitado, confundido y necesitado… ¿Qué me pasaba con esa mujer?

Entonces la realidad me golpeó como una bola de demolición, una noche no sería suficiente, necesitaba más. Pero si al llevarla al dormitorio y ver todo lo que la esperaba allí la asustaba… La perdería.

No podía arriesgarme, tendría que ir más despacio con ella, me había precipitado como un maldito principiante.

Seguí sintiéndome arrastrado por ese beso de forma completamente desconcertante, tendría que parar, necesitaba detenerme inmediatamente o no lo conseguiría. Quizás fuese ella la mujer que estaba buscando, ya que desde luego no era como las demás.

Quise rugir a causa de la frustración, pero en vez de eso hice el ejercicio de autocontrol más difícil que había hecho en muchos años y me separé de ella. Habría más oportunidades para disfrutar de esa boca y el resto de su cuerpo si todo salía como era mi voluntad.

_Lo siento nena, esto va a resultar confuso para ti, tampoco es fácil para mí, pero es lo que debo hacer para tenerte._

-Creo que debo llevarte a casa. – No tuve tiempo de detenerme a analizar su mirada herida. Me sentí como un miserable y me odié por ello. Había tomado una decisión y eso haría, era lo mejor para mis propósitos y para ella misma.

Si permanecíamos un minuto más en el yate, no sabía si conseguiría evitar atarla a mi cama. _¡Maldita sea, Cullen! Menuda ocasión has elegido para comportarte como un caballero… ¿Qué coño te pasa con esta mujer?_

La tomé de la mano y la saqué del yate, con ella entre mis brazos y mi erección clamando por ser atendida no era capaz de pensar. La llevé por el camino de vuelta casi corriendo, si me detenía a analizar lo que estaba haciendo, o a mirarla, la llevaría de vuelta y arruinaría todos mis planes.

Porque acababa de descubrir que tenía planes para ella que iban más allá de una noche de sexo.

Abrí la puerta del coche para que entrase y llevarla a su casa, entonces vi la tristeza en ellos. Me recordó a June y me hizo pensar que yo no era bueno para ella, por alguna razón, tampoco me gustaba verla triste. Esa mujer me desconcertaba como nunca lo había hecho nadie.

Apreté el acelerador y atravesamos las calles de la isla hasta su casa. Eso me dio tiempo para tranquilizarme y poder pensar en la mejor forma de trazar las líneas maestras para conseguir lo que quería. Cuando llegamos ya tenía claro los movimientos que me llevarían hasta mi objetivo: tenerla para mí.

Tendría que ser paciente.

-Isabella… mírame. – Tenía las facciones suaves, los pómulos altos y esos ojos oscuros y profundos eran extrañamente expresivos, no tenía dobles intenciones, era frágil, sincera y estaba confundida y dolida por mi actitud.

– Es mejor así, créeme. – Agachó la cabeza y pude ver como luchaba contra el desánimo, se sentía herida porque interpretaba mi cambio de idea como un rechazo hacia ella… Si tan sólo intuyese el giro que mis planes habían dado a lo largo del día y de lo que la estaba esperando en mi habitación…

Y como detonante un solo beso. Me estaba ablandando alarmantemente… No, sólo era curiosidad. La tendría conmigo si me aceptaba y dejaría de tener misterio para mí. Eso era todo.

-No se trata de mí, es mejor para ti… yo no te convengo. – Tuve el inexplicable impulso de advertirla para que le diese tiempo a pensar y cuando le propusiese que fuese mía, lo tuviese muy presente. Estaba advertida.

Entonces se giró para entrar en su casa. Sin una sola lágrima ni más preguntas que las que asomaban a sus ojos y que sus labios no verbalizaron. Mi corazón hizo algo extraño y sentí como si se encogiese, sus dedos se deslizaron entre los míos y cerré la mano en torno a ellos de forma instintiva.

Esa dignidad con la que aceptaba mi decisión aunque le doliese y no la entendiese, fue algo que me sorprendió por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Me había gustado que no se ofreciese, ni que intentase seducirme, definitivamente era distinta a las demás.

¿Y si Carlisle tenía razón? Me sentía cada vez más intrigado por esa criatura elegante y tímida que se ruborizaba como una colegiala pero que al mismo tiempo tenía un extraño fuego en esa mirada profunda y oscura. Era cálida y dulce. Sus labios tenían un sabor delicioso y su olor me gustaba hasta el punto de aturdirme. Haría lo que fuese por descubrir sus secretos, comprobar si realmente era así.

Lo haría. Estaba decidido a tenerla cerca para proponerle que fuese mía, y la había advertido, aceptar o no sería decisión suya y me eximía de toda culpa, era una mujer adulta y responsable.

-Hasta la próxima preciosa, cuídate hasta entonces. – Entonces me sonrió de forma triste y eso en vez de enfadarme me conmovió. Era más fuerte de lo que aparentaba, eso me gustaba, sentía respeto por las personas estoicas.

La dejé marchar y me dirigí al coche. Conduje de vuelta hasta el yate y llamé a Kate.

-Buenas madrugadas Edward…

-Investiga a la chica del informe que te he enviado de forma prioritaria, si de verdad sabe construir edificios, quiero que le envíes una oferta de trabajo a través de la universidad que no pueda rechazar, asegúrate de eso. – Quería tenerla cerca por si convencerla para que accediese a mis pretensiones me llevaba más tiempo del esperado.

-Muy bien, ¿eso es todo? – Busqué en el reproductor la canción que me había estado rondando la cabeza desde la conversación con Carlisle e hice algo totalmente inesperado.

-No, hay algo que quiero que se haga inmediatamente, llama al estudio de Armani y dile que he cambiado de idea, que sustituya toda la caoba negra de la casa por otra más cálida, la quiero de un profundo color chocolate. – Me habían gustado sus ojos. – Eso es todo.

Colgué cuando las primeras letras del '_Sympathy for the Devil'_ de los _Rolling Stones _comenzaron a describirme.

_Please allow me to introduce myself  
I'm a man of wealth and taste  
I've been around for a long, long year  
Stole many mans soul and faith._

_And I was round when Jesus Christ  
Had his moment of doubt and pain  
Made damn sure that Pilate  
Washed his hands and sealed his fate._

_Pleased to meet you  
Hope you guess my name  
But what's puzzling you  
Is the nature of my game…_

Pronto Isabella… Muy pronto.

* * *

Ahí está nuestro hombre… si supiese lo que el destino tiene planeado para él…

*Chatonne: Puede traducirse como gatita, pero también es cada uno de los engastes que sujetan una piedra preciosa a una joya.

Dos hombres han respondido que me leen… *feliz* Si hay alguno más que quiera manifestarse… Señores no muerdo… casi nunca ;)

Antes de irme y dejaros con los agradecimientos, me gustaría contar para quien no lo sepa, que Rendición y yo misma estamos nominados en varias categorías para los premios Fanfiction Addiction. Las votaciones están abiertas en su blog: fanfiction-addiction-awards(punto)com

Podéis votar por muchos fics y autoras en categorías diferentes, así que si alguna quiere pasarse y votar, que lo haga ;)

Como siempre mis más sinceros agradecimientos a: sophia18, Naobi Chan, AMirandaCullen, MarieCullenPotter, TataXOXO, Celia McCarthy, Luisamarie22, Ericastelo, LacySunshine, Belewyn, , CindyLo, vampireprincess20, AUROMOR, EleGL, V, Anónimo, chusrobissocute, ilianna, Paoliz B Masen, Mentxu Masen Cullen, Adriu, yukarito, Pacita Delitah Cullen, CindyLis, Minerva-Atenea, EriM, Vero, lmabt, Dhampi03, GABITATWILIGHT, NikiReyes, inma, Yuri, Kisara Mansen, SsiL, Caro, Teffy Cullen Salvatore, Berta, Vagalume, zujeyane, rosa, Bea lime, sophia76, Franci, Lauriss18, Miss Variete, paoemma, Vivian Cullen 94, VaNeSaErK, Nani, Nikola Caracola, marieth, SM Cullen, Cullen Vigo, AnnieKP, Maggice, claudi17, ETERNOAMANECER, rosi, antoniamirok, Paolastef, whit Cullen, arianna mansen, Sully YM, Bite Me Sr. Cullen, Flor, fany cullenpattz, Ale Pattz, Saed Pattinson-lutz, magymc, alimago, Kalita Cullen, IsabellaPatz, Vyda, EllaesCM, pekascullen, anamart05, Aliena Cullen, Dreams Huenter, Andy superchula, bellaliz, Shaolyn, MAGUIDECULLEN, msteppa, cutita2, Cristellawolfe, Aislinn Massi, Colyflawer, CaroBereCullen, ana de león, jupy, Deisy Maria, anik11, Dana, vickycn, flooor, Pattineza, WhatHurstMeMost, Dani Meneses, angie, monikacullen009, Mayra Tovar, Luchii, brigitte, yasnisima, RoxCM, injoa, MIRI, Thora Poison, Marce Masen, Kaatth, sandra32321, Rob y Pato, Deathxrevenge, angeldevenus, Evanye, veroc, pitita10cullen, SilCullen, SalyLuna, macel333, tere mooz, kaoriiCullen, litzy, Tanya Pattz Cullen, jamlvg, patymdn, MELI8114, Ginegine, Biankis Masen, heewelss, Marianixcr, Alex-CullenPattinson, Ana, AnyPattz, Sooulmatee, kimberlymbc, Aryam Shields Masen, Ana Arredondo, daniielacullen, Amanda, Ximena, Vany Pattinson, isaaq29, majin soljam, BabeMia, COKICULLEN, Inexcor, nadsart, Loonydraconian, elena robsten, JELI, malicaro, escarlataojala, lucylucy, kellys, Ninna Riva, Nay, lkm, Nanita de Pattinson, Gabllie, Ciruelo, Zareth Malfoy, beakis, green´splace, Bere Moreno, .o, ludgardita, Isita Maria, kitty swan and Edward Cullen, Lu537, May Pineda, aleshita-luvs-paramore, viviSR, viviPatCullen, quelecortenlacabeza, Maxi Pau, Mary de Cullen, Az May, robsten-pattinson, gax26, ElyCullenM, SonyBells, KarlitaCarrilloCullen, laura, Yudicapi, lamiabellacantante8, laurakaterine, liduvina, yeraldin23, Sonyi Cullen CM, DiAnA, , Angie Masen, Monica245, fey black, ES CIERTO TE LEO, LUZCC, sayelutz, ariadna25, libertad, BETTY CULLEN, Verota, Luna Cullen Masen, cremita, Hary Cullen Clan Meyer, Stefy Martinez, Jemth, fantwilight1, Babeth Cullen, L'Amelie, Wilma Cullen, JadeCullenMasen, CaroBell, danyela, cyndi-cullen, Elliel Hime, PazL'amour, saraes, MariiBettii, charlottewhitlock, twifanmarie, lorenalove, Claudia828, Anyvampire, Carmen Cullen-.i love fic, Sammy'CullenPattz, Tamynna, Milita Cullen, alice9cullen, Jenny, roblove, Aspasie29, Beleriv, jade0709, stefanny93, Solemalbec, danisanchez, Yuri, Siriatokio, LUNATIKCC, Saniard, Kathow16, marivifc, GUARANI SHELION1811, lanenisita, larosaderosas, SweetDirtyDraco, hinatapink, Carlota, madaswan, nere73, Vampire Princess, elpi, bkaty2008, andri88, , Gabriella, gabimoralesm, CcTig, sary bella Argentina, EmilioLT, zoalesita, zujeyane, paliito, pamela, kdaniela, Esbemo, Milhoja, Aliena Cullen, marym25, Eulalia, Ivonne1596, kate, RoxxMarie, anitina59, irina18, Pixie Melrose, Solchizz, Ilse25, Kamilita, Yumel Cullen, Justwilighter, Alejandra, carlita16, joymasencullen, MARTHA, Ivonne, aurorabg, valem00, dracullen, mariana, May, Leyla, Pao, Cristina, Anónimo, Diana, Anónimo, Aleowo y Nayuri80.

Miles, miles de gracias! Leo todos y cada uno y algunos incluso varias veces, es mucho lo que me dais, las buenas y malas críticas, las muestras de cariño, los ánimos, vuestros buenos deseos… En fin, que soy realmente afortunada de contar con vosotras/os :D


	52. Chapter 52

Disclaimer: los personajes pertenecen a SM y la historia es mía.

Miles de gracias a mis Betas Enichepi y Claudia, sin ellas todo esto sería mucho más complicado y aprecio muchísimo el esfuerzo, tiempo y dedicación que emplean de forma generosa a mejorar estas letras.

Ya no os entretengo más, la historia continúa, recordad que dejamos a nuestra pareja el viernes de madrugada en el _Moulin_.

* * *

51.- Los juegos de la vida.

Los angustiosos sentimientos provocados por todo lo sucedido la noche anterior me despertaron de golpe.

Busqué a Edward con la mano a mi lado en la cama y no encontré más que las sábanas frías, eso me asustó disparando frenético mi corazón dentro de los confines de mi pecho. Me senté de golpe y parpadeé para sacudir los restos del sueño, me sentí algo confundida al verme rodeada por la temblorosa luz anaranjada que arrojaba la chimenea del _Moulin Rouge_.

La parte analítica de mi mente comenzó a encajar las piezas de los recuerdos de la noche anterior con asombrosa rapidez. Después de hacer el amor en el suelo delante de la chimenea, Edward me tomó en brazos y mi corazón se encogió dentro de mi pecho al ver el gesto de dolor provocado por el golpe en sus costillas, nos acurrucamos en la cama abrazados con fuerza y en silencio, regalándonos perezosas caricias hasta que el sueño nos venció a ambos refugiados en los brazos del otro.

Todo eso después de verlo luchar… De nuevo sentí el enorme peso en mi pecho de la enorme angustia y el cosquilleo en mi vientre provocado por el deseo y el orgullo. Esa fiera era mi hombre.

¿Pero dónde estaba…?

Cuando mis ojos por fin se acostumbraron a la luz y no era capaz de saber si ya había amanecido o era todavía de noche, pude ver un pequeño rectángulo de papel blanco que contrastaba con el negro de las sábanas sobre la almohada de Edward, lo tomé rápidamente y lo orienté hacia la luz del fuego para leerlo.

_Buenos días preciosa, antes de que entres en pánico, quiero que sepas que estoy bien y que he salido a correr por los alrededores de la casa._

_E_

Suspiré aliviada mientras todo mi cuerpo se relajaba ante esas palabras. ¿"…_antes de que entres en pánico…_"? ¡Maldito cabrón arrogante…! ¡Qué bien me conocía!

_Pd: Cuando regrese estaré realmente hambriento. Ya sabes…_

¡Mierda! Sonreí y salté de la cama como impulsada por un resorte sin tener ni idea de qué hora podría ser, tenía que ducharme y hacer el desayuno y…

El suelo se movió peligrosamente bajo mis pies. _Wow_… mi cabeza…

Tuve los suficientes reflejos como para volver a sentarme en la cama antes de que el mareo que me nubló la vista terminase conmigo en el suelo. Sacudí ligeramente la cabeza en un intento por despejarme y respiré profundamente una, dos, tres veces...

Ufff… menos mal, parecía que se pasaba rápido… Desde luego tenía que recordar no salir disparada de la cama si la noche anterior no había cenado, siempre me pasaba lo mismo.

Me puse en marcha con cuidado en dirección a la ducha, utilizaría la del _Moulin_ y al salir de allí no me sorprendió que la luz de la mañana entrase por los inmensos ventanales bañando el segundo piso de una luz blanca que al ser filtrada por las nubes daba una sensación de ambiente limpio.

Bajé a la cocina descalza y vestida con el kimono negro y rojo. Comencé a exprimir el zumo de naranja y no pude evitar empezar a beberlo mientras decidía que me apetecían tortitas con arándanos para desayunar. Y mucha fruta.

Suspiré para liberar algo de la ansiedad que estaba comenzando a sentir. Dios… ¿Qué sucedería hoy? ¿Cómo se encontraría Edward? Por su nota podía deducir que al menos había hecho el esfuerzo de ser considerado conmigo y mi, más que garantizada, alarma al despertar y no encontrarlo a mi lado. Y no había dudas de que su arrogancia estaba intacta, pensé con algo de malicia…

Juraría que había sido irónico y hasta me parecía ver cierto tono juguetón en sus palabras… Sacudí la cabeza enfadada conmigo misma, esa conclusión era aventurar mucho para unas simples líneas.

Pero verlo como estaba anoche… Un escalofrío recorrió todo mi cuerpo cuando recordé sus escasas pertenencias. Las posesiones de toda una vida. Unas representaban recuerdos amables, otros eran terribles y dolorosos, humillantes, desesperados…

Y la infinita tristeza de sus ojos… Anoche vi su mirada como nunca quisiera volver a verla. Vi al luchador y al dominante tratando de imponerse unas veces uno, otras veces el otro… Pero aparte de esa guerra de fuertes tendencias de su carácter, pude ver algo más… Juraría que vi el alma atormentada de un muchacho obligado a crecer demasiado deprisa, vi los golpes repetidos, las carencias, la falta de cariño, la desconfianza en los demás…

Tuve que beber para tragarme las lágrimas que se estaban formando con asombrosa rapidez en mi garganta antes de que llegasen a mis ojos.

Miré por el enorme ventanal hacia el jardín con la esperanza de verlo. Ni siquiera podía hacerme una idea aproximada de todo por lo que tuvo que pasar para sobrevivir a esa etapa de su vida: las peleas, los golpes, los miedos, la soledad…

Cada vez que me desvelaba una pequeña parte de su pasado mi horror crecía de forma exponencial, pero no hacia él, sino hacia los Vulturis y su tenebroso mundo.

Y esos hermanos de los que me habló… Pensar en ellos me producía una extraña y angustiosa sensación en el pecho. Yo no tenía hermanos y por lo tanto no sabía hasta qué punto se puede llegar a querer a uno, pero tenía a Alice y no podía ni pensar en la posibilidad de que a ella le sucediese algo por mi culpa, o que alguna de las dos nos viésemos obligadas a hacer algo que no queríamos por proteger a la otra.

De todas esas situaciones extremas surgió el Edward Cullen que yo conocía y al que amaba… Como un Ave Fénix surgiendo de las propias cenizas… El diamante duro, frío y maravilloso al que yo tenía el privilegio de amar. Sólo que en esa ocasión no se trataba de sus propias cenizas, sino de toda la sordidez del mundo que lo rodeaba, del mundo de los Vulturis.

-Estás muy pensativa. – Los fuertes brazos de Edward se cerraron en torno a mí por detrás mientras que yo daba un pequeño grito a causa del susto. Dejé caer el vaso de zumo y Edward alargó la mano y lo sujetó en el aire antes de que cayese al suelo. Tenía unos reflejos asombrosos.

-¡Oh, Dios! ¡Me has asustado! – Me giré y le di un ligero golpe en su pecho con la palma abierta, pero le sonreí y lo miré a través de mis pestañas con el corazón latiendo desbocado todavía por su culpa. Edward me sonrió y me subió en brazos para sentarme sobre la encimera y me besó lentamente, acariciando mis labios con los suyos, provocándome con su legua suave.

-Estabas tan absorta que no me has oído entrar. – Conseguí reponerme a su beso y mis ojos buscaron ansiosos las heridas de la noche anterior, me sentí realmente aliviada cuando comprobé que no eran tan terribles como yo sospechaba… La herida de la ceja estaba cerrada y el hematoma que la rodeaba parecía más difuso, su pómulo estaba bien, algo enrojecido todavía pero nada preocupante. Tomé sus manos y los nudillos tenían la piel levantada y algún que otro pequeño corte. Cortes nuevos sobre las cicatrices de los viejos…

Suspiré luchando contra mi tristeza y busqué sus ojos, había permanecido extrañamente dócil mientras yo inspeccionaba sus golpes más visibles. Se había duchado, aún tenía el pelo húmedo y vestía unos vaqueros gastados, camiseta gris y un jersey de pico azul.

-Claro que no te he oído, si lo hubiese hecho no me habrías asustado. ¿Cómo te encuentras? ¿Te duelen? – Entrelacé mis dedos en su pelo y busqué en sus ojos alguna pista que me indicase como se encontraba de verdad. Me pareció vislumbrar algo de tristeza en el fondo.

-No, estoy bien.

No supe decir si era cierto del todo o una verdad a medias… Parecía estar interponiendo una barrera entre su alma y mis ojos. Estaba algo extraño, pero no enfadado ni seco, más bien pensativo, casi melancólico y distante, supongo que tenía mucho que asimilar de la noche anterior. Pero era un verdadero alivio comprobar que sus heridas tuviesen mucho mejor aspecto.

-Basta, no hagas eso.

-¿Hacer qué?

-Mirarme de esa forma como si quisieses leer mi mente. Te aseguro que no te gustaría lo que hay allí. – ¡Oh, Edward…! De nuevo ese discurso. ¿Pues sabes qué? Que no tengo la más mínima intención de seguirte por ese camino. Así que le sonreí y puse los ojos en blanco de la forma más teatral que pude. Él sonrió en respuesta y acarició mi pómulo con el dorso de sus dedos.

-Pensé que te reunirías conmigo en la ducha. – ¡Bien! El cambio de tema me interesaba, ya que no quería ahondar en su tristeza y los fantasmas que lo acechaban.

-Estoy desterrada… ¿No lo recuerdas? – Y ahí estaba yo… Sentada sobre la encimera de la cocina, haciéndole un puchero mimoso a Edward mientras dibujaba los músculos de su pecho con mi dedo. Lo miré y su sonrisa torcida hizo extrañas cosas en mi alma.

-No medí bien todas las consecuencias de aquella decisión… Vuelve. – Sus ojos brillaron maliciosos justo antes de que se inclinase para susurrar esas palabras en mi oído. Canalla… él era mucho mejor que yo coqueteando.

-No lo sé… quizás no haya aprendido bien la lección y necesite algún tiempo más castigada... – Contraataqué haciendo un esfuerzo por controlar la risa nerviosa que necesitaba soltar, pero dispuesta a hacer todo lo que estuviese en mi mano para ayudarlo a pasar página y dejar en el pasado el día de ayer.

-Mmmm… eso que estás haciendo no es elegante, pequeña golfa vengativa. Vuelve a mi lado, vuelve a mi cama. – Acarició con la nariz mi cuello y oreja, su voz sonaba seductora y parecida al ronroneo de un gato… Que yo sabía a ciencia cierta que no era un gato, sino una pantera. Ya no pude aguantar más, dejé escapar suaves risas que se vieron interrumpidas por el sonido de su teléfono.

-¿Lo harás? – Cuando me miraba de esa forma tan intensa y convincente a la vez estaba perdida, haría cualquier cosa que me pidiese.

-Sí… Naturalmente que lo haré. – El teléfono seguía sonando insistentemente y yo me sentí halagada de que prefiriese escuchar mi respuesta, aunque supiese cual sería, antes que responder al maldito teléfono. Se esforzaba en aparentar que estaba bien, y yo lo amaba con toda mi alma, me conmovía su esfuerzo por ser el Edward seductor y canalla de siempre, duro e irresistible al mismo tiempo.

-Buena chica. – Sus ojos dispararon esa simple frase justo a mi centro, antes de separarse y contestar el teléfono que no paraba de sonar insistentemente.

-Cullen. – Me bajé de la encimera y limpié el zumo derramado. Me serví más y volví a centrarme en el desayuno, Edward escuchaba lo que le decían por teléfono mientras encendía la cafetera. Le sonreí y musité la pregunta de si al señor de la casa le apetecían tortitas a lo que respondió que sí con una sonrisa y varias e insistentes inclinaciones de cabeza.

-Así es, tal y como yo veo el asunto no tiene otra opción. A menos que esté dispuesto a enfrentarse a una demanda con todo lo que ello supone… – Edward se había acercado a uno de los ventanales y miraba hacia el jardín, yo le acerqué una taza de café y no pude evitar alzar una ceja cuestionando lo que sucedía, estaba hablando de demandar a alguien… Como respuesta Edward me guiñó un ojo antes de volver a concentrarse en la conversación.

-No lo dude, no cometa el error de infravalorarme, de lo contrario llevaré el periódico a los tribunales por este sórdido asunto y ganaré… Tengo pruebas contundentes que terminarán con la reputación del periódico y la suya propia en cuestión de días. – Un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda cuando todo encajó en su lugar. Su tono era frío y amenazante y no dejaba lugar a dudas de su determinación. Ayer se encargó de James… Hoy era el turno del periódico y de Tanya. Lo miré preocupada y su perfil apareció glorioso ante mis ojos, parecía que crecía y se magnificaba cuando se comportaba de esa forma tan autoritaria e inconmovible.

-Podemos llevar este asunto de forma pública y escandalosa, o podemos hacer una transición discreta… A cambio le doy mi palabra de que todos los empleados mantendrán sus empleos, excepto usted, naturalmente. – Un denso silencio imperó en la cocina en espera de la respuesta al otro lado del teléfono, yo incluso contuve la respiración. – Muy bien, celebro su respuesta, mis abogados se encargarán de los detalles. – No pude evitar suspirar aliviada y le di la vuelta a una de las tortitas que casi dejo quemar.

Edward dejó el teléfono sobre la mesa y puso los manteles y cubiertos, todavía absorto en sus pensamientos.

-Supongo que lo has oído, acabo de comprar el periódico. – Me limité a asentir, me estaba empezando a sentirme culpable por todo eso aunque tratase de recordar que no era por mi culpa, sino por la de James y Tanya, ellos había provocado todo esto con su maldad. Si Edward supiese como me estaba sintiendo, era incluso capaz de nalguearme por tonta.

-No he podido evitar oírlo. – Comenzamos a desayunar en silencio, hasta que mi curiosidad se sentó con nosotros a la mesa. – Edward… ¿Qué hubiese pasado si no aceptan venderlo? – Sonrió ligeramente y dio un sorbo a su café antes de responderme, juraría que ya esperaba alguna pregunta por mi parte.

-Hubiésemos ido a los tribunales y tras un proceso largo y escandaloso los tribunales nos darían la razón y después de eso el periódico ya no tendría credibilidad. Entonces lo hubiese comprado por una cantidad irrisoria para hacerlo desaparecer. – Un peso enorme me contrajo el estómago. …_un proceso largo y escandaloso_… Me sentí casi enferma con solo pensar que _todo_ saliese a luz pública.

-Pero… eso ya no pasará ¿verdad? – Mi voz dejaba ver con total claridad mi angustia. Entonces Edward tomó mi mano entre las suyas y me miró directamente a los ojos.

-Ni ahora ni antes, siempre hay vistas previas entre las partes y cuando sus abogados viesen nuestras pruebas, aconsejarían sin ninguna duda llegar a un acuerdo antes de soportar esa posible sentencia y todo el proceso. Nunca hubiese salido nada de este sórdido asunto a la luz pública, jamás te expondría a eso.

-Entonces es un farol. – Edward no respondió, en cambio tomó una gran porción de una de sus tortitas y se llenó la boca con ella. – Pero así lo mantendrás… ¿No? Me refiero, no hay necesidad de hacerlo desaparecer…

-Así es. El periódico y todos sus empleados. Menos el director, ese está despedido.

-¿Y qué pasará con… con Tanya? – Dejó los cubiertos sobre el plato y se centró en mí.

-Seguirá trabajando para el periódico, "_Ten_ _cerca a tus amigos pero más cerca a tus enemigos_". A los enemigos es mejor tenerlos cerca Isabella… Y bien vigilados. – Fruncí el ceño, no me atraía la idea de que esa zorra venenosa trabajase para Edward… y mucho menos que estuviese cerca aunque lo dijese… ¿De quién era esa frase?

-¿Maquiavelo? – Dije aparentando una indiferencia que estaba muy lejos de sentir.

-No, pero bien podría ser. Es una frase de Sun Tzu, el autor de _El_ _Arte de la Guerra_. – Sus ojos no se perdían ni un solo detalle de mi expresión.

-No me gusta que tengas cerca a… "esa". – Por fin lo solté haciendo un gesto impreciso con la mano y al parecer él ya estaba esperando algo así por la pequeña sonrisa que puso.

-No tienes nada de lo que preocuparte. Hay una pequeña redacción en Alaska donde una cronista de sociedad como ella no va a estar muy entretenida y con pocas posibilidades de volver a hacer algo parecido, por no mencionar que las directrices del periódico habrán cambiado. – Era un hecho, ese hombre pensaba en todo… Alaska…

-Eso ya me gusta más, pero no estoy segura de que Alaska esté lo suficientemente lejos. – Nos miramos y reímos. ¡Ah…! Adoraba a ese hombre con cada célula de mi cuerpo, era exagerado y desmedido en todo, no conocía el término medio y desde luego no le hacía falta.

-¿Quieres hablar de todo lo que pasó ayer? – Lo dije antes de poder valorar si era conveniente hacerlo o no. Eso era una de las consecuencias que tenía el que Edward se mostrase así de relajado, que yo me relajaba también y olvidaba con quién estaba hablando. Me hubiese gustado abofetearme en ese momento, era única rompiendo burbujas.

-No. – Me disparó una mirada que me heló la sangre por un segundo. – No me encuentro preparado para hablar de todo eso. Nunca he sido un hombre que se caracterice por ser un gran orador ni por la facilidad para expresar sus sentimientos y tú no necesitas conocer los detalles de mi vida pasada. Anoche te mostré mucho más de lo que me hubiese gustado. – Temí que de nuevo las murallas se estuviesen erigiendo en torno a él.

-Pero hablar sirve de consuelo, no es bueno guardarse las cosas, a veces se distorsiona…

-Yo no distorsiono la realidad Isabella, créeme, veo con una claridad asombrosa cada detalle, cada matiz, cada implicación y cada consecuencia y los valoro antes de hacer nada. – Su voz reflejaba su enfado con total claridad, por no mencionar la intimidante intensidad de sus ojos.

-No estaba cuestionando tu capacidad, lo siento. No te enfades, por favor. – Apenas lo murmuré, me sentía muy mal por haber sacado el tema, pero ¡maldita sea! No era normal que no quisiese hablar de todo eso, no era bueno que se guardase esas cosas para él. Edward se recostó en la silla y se quedó observándome durante unos interminables segundos en los que yo me esforcé por continuar con mi desayuno e ignorarlo.

-No, no me enfado, ni quiero que lo sientas, sé a qué te referías, es sólo que anoche fue demasiado intenso para mí, fue como una completa regresión que me devolvió una parte de mí que he luchado mucho por dejar atrás. – Solté el tenedor y le devolví la mirada cargada de significado que me estaba dedicando.

-Ya no eres aquel muchacho indefenso. – No era necesario que le recordase el inmenso poder que tenía, acababa de comprar un periódico sólo porque había querido sacar una noticia escandalosa sobre mí… Pero necesité hacerlo.

-Por eso mismo lo digo, hoy soy de nuevo el hombre que tienes ante ti comiendo las mejores tortitas con arándanos de mi vida y que acaba de comprar el periódico que tanto daño quiso hacernos. Ayer quedó atrás y tengo una vida demasiado ocupada como para sentarme a compadecerme por lo que no puedo cambiar. – Una suave sonrisa contribuyó a reafirmar sus palabras, pero no enmascaró al Edward duro que tenía ante mis ojos.

De nuevo sonó su teléfono y cuando miró la pantalla hizo una extraña mueca antes de responder.

-Buenos días mamá. – Alcé las cejas, Esme tendría que estar realmente nerviosa por todo lo que sucedió ayer. – Estoy bien, no te preocupes, no fue nada… Claro que sí, no hay problema… No, mejor quedamos para almorzar… Sí, necesitamos estar tranquilos. – Edward me lanzó una mirada llena de significado y algo traviesa que no comprendí. – Mamá… luego me riñes como si fuese un niño pequeño, te prometo que aguantaré sin quejarme. – Ver a Edward hablar con su madre siempre era interesante, es como si se suavizase, como si fuese un hijo normal ante su madre, me gustaba verlo así, me enternecía verlo despojado de toda esa autoridad que siempre le rodeaba, pero sin dejar de ser él mismo. – Está bien, os esperamos para comer.

-Mis padres vienen para comer. Esme está algo nerviosa y dice que tiene que verme por sí misma o empezará a pensar que le estamos ocultando algo más serio. – No me sorprendió en absoluto la actitud de Esme.

-Pensé que vendría inmediatamente… Es más, ahora que lo pienso me extraña mucho que no estuviese aquí anoche cuando llegamos. – Al decirlo recordé mi conversación con Esme y el hecho de que los hombres Cullen tienen la irritante costumbre de ocultarle sus preocupaciones a sus mujeres. ¿Estará Edward ocultándome algo más? Temí que así fuese.

-Su intención era venir inmediatamente, pero he conseguido convencerla de que un almuerzo era mejor idea.

-¿Por alguna razón especial? – Lo dije casi sin prestar atención, preocupada todavía con la posibilidad de que Edward me estuviese ocultando algo más que estuviese sucediendo.

-Así es… Tengo planes. – Eso me sacó de mis pensamientos y lo miré realmente intrigada. – Antes de que vengan, nosotros vamos a resolver un pequeño asunto que tenemos pendiente. – Algo en su entonación provocó que miles de mariposas revoloteasen en mi estómago… y algo más abajo.

-¿Resolver un…? No creo entenderte. – Edward me sonrió de forma enigmática y perversa.

-Oh… sí que lo entiendes… Ven aquí. – Retiró su silla y se palmeó el muslo para que me sentase en su regazo. Oh… Oh… Todo mi cuerpo se estremeció al notar el súbito cambio en la atmósfera que nos rodeaba. Obedecí nerviosa y me senté despacio sobre su pierna. – Explícame algo Isabella… ¿Qué era eso de la grapadora y un veterinario que dijiste anoche? – Mi estómago se contrajo, su mano se cerró sobre mi cintura de forma posesiva mientras que la otra abría el kimono y comenzaba a acariciar ligeramente mis piernas. Una sacudida de anticipación erizó la piel por dónde él la tocaba.

-Edward… yo… estaba enfadada y tú herido… Y francamente no daba crédito a que nadie hubiese llamado a un médico para que te revisase las heridas. – Edward sonrió como diciendo "_buen intento, pero no ha servido_".

-Pero parecías muy segura cuando lo dijiste… No percibí dudas ni titubeos en tu voz y desde luego, no me pareció que estuvieses bromeando. – Parecía un depredador que estuviese jugando con su presa antes de comérsela entera. Su mano se desplazó hasta el interior de mi muslo y yo conseguí reprimir a duras penas un gemido al morderme el labio.

-Edward… No puedes pensar que hablaba en serio… Y no me has dicho por qué no estaba Esme aquí. – Aún sabiendo que no resultaría, intenté desviar la conversación hacia una zona más segura.

-No trates de cambiar de tema, me conoces mucho mejor como para intentar eso… Estoy algo decepcionado Isabella, creo recordar que teníamos un acuerdo. – Con una ligera presión de sus dedos me indicó que separase los muslos y yo le obedecí despacio.

-¿Un acuerdo? – Me sentía excitada e impaciente, esos juegos previos siempre me llevaban al límite de mi cordura. Si quería nalguearme que lo hiciese y ya, caramba. Tanta ceremonia me ponía ansiosa, pero ese era su objetivo, así que me aferré a su espalda con una mano y con la otra a la mesa de la cocina.

-Eso es… un acuerdo por el que tú me tenías que recordar un castigo que tenías pendiente de cumplir cuando todo éste sórdido asunto de la grabación hubiese pasado. – Me giró la cara con sus dedos para que lo mirase y retiró el kimono hasta dejar el nacimiento de mis pechos descubiertos para que pudiese acariciarlos de forma lenta y tortuosa por sus contornos. Tenía los labios entreabiertos, tentadores… Los ojos entornados y la poderosa mandíbula cubierta de la incipiente barba que no afeitaba los fines de semana. Irresistible.

-¿Qué? – Ya era tarde para poder pensar, el deseo se había desatado por mi cuerpo y podía sentirlo avanzar desde mi centro, viajando por mis venas para estallar en cada terminación nerviosa.

-Todavía no consigo decidirme si me gustas más así de ingenua e indefensa o cuando captas hasta los más pequeños detalles y me amenazas con el material de oficina. – La mano que estaba entre mis pechos descendió sobre la seda del kimono de nuevo hasta mis piernas.

-Edward… – Cada vez estaba más cerca de mi sexo, trazando perezosos círculos a medida que se acercaba. Un recóndita parte de mi mente registró el hecho de que me sentía halagada al saber que valoró mi preocupación por él a pesar de su enfado. Aunque ese alarde me lo hiciese pagar con contundentes azotes en mi trasero. Eso era infinitamente mejor que castigarme sin compartir su cama.

-Me grabaste sin mi permiso pequeña golfa… En aquella sesión de sexo por videoconferencia que tuvimos… ¿No lo recuerdas? – No pude responderle, los recuerdos perfectamente nítidos de aquella experiencia asaltaron mi mente y humedecieron aún más mi sexo. – Ah… ¡Qué decepción! – Sus dedos alcanzaron mis labios vaginales y se limitaron a acariciarlos suavemente por el exterior, sin profundizar. ¿Acaso no era eso tortura?

-¡Sí…! Sí lo recuerdo. – Cuando su electrizante toque alcanzó mi clítoris jadeé las palabras y su fuerte agarre en torno a mi cintura me mantuvo inmovilizada para que no comenzase a ondular mis caderas en busca de más fricción.

-Eso me parecía… Muy bien, ahora… ¿Has terminado de desayunar? – El muy maldito me cerró el kimono como si no hubiese pasado nada y me sonrió.

-Mhmm. – Hice un puchero y contesté con un gemido frustrado.

-Entonces sé una buena chica y sube al cuarto de juegos, allí encontrarás algo que quiero que te pongas para mí y que me esperes, yo subiré cuando termine mi café. – Algo estalló en mi pecho y en mi vientre. ¡El cuarto de juegos! Y quería que me pusiese algo para él… Me sentí eufórica ante las posibilidades. Adoraba sus juegos perversos y eróticos. Me levanté de su regazo como impulsada por un resorte y su mano me detuvo en seco.

-¿Qué se dice? – Canalla… me mordí el labio y lo miré a través de mis pestañas.

-Sí, Señor. – Lo susurré de la forma más sugerente que pude y sus ojos relampaguearon como respuesta.

-Muy bien… Ahora ve, si cuando llegue no estás lista, añadiré diez azotes más a tu castigo. – ¡Joder…!

Salí disparada de la cocina y subí las escaleras corriendo, sujetándome los pechos desnudos bajo el kimono para que no saltasen dolorosamente y procurando ignorar el hormigueo que contraía mi vientre con fuertes espasmos.

Cuando entré en el _Moulin_ supe que Edward había estado allí después de que yo saliese esa mañana. Una sensación cálida llenó mi estómago de nuevo con miles de mariposas, podría apostar sin miedo a perder que había entrado después de volver de su carrera para comprobar si aún dormía…

Al girar la cabeza localicé lo que quería que me pusiese para él sobre el sofá… Al parecer también tenía _otro_ motivo para entrar allí…

Me acerqué mientras me quitaba el kimono y pude ver unas diminutas braguitas de encaje blanco, eso me sorprendió, pensé que no quería verme con ropa interior en casa y mucho menos en su cuarto de juegos, pero seguro que tenía algún motivo para que las llevase y ese pensamiento consiguió que mi centro se contrajese de nuevo por la anticipación. Bajo ellas estaba una pequeña camiseta de algodón blanco doblada con cuidado y al final, una cortísima falda escocesa que juraría que no conseguiría cubrirme por completo las nalgas.

A la contracción de mi sexo se unió la alocada carrera que mi corazón emprendió. No había sujetador y calzaría unos _pumps _rojos y altísimos.

Me puse las braguitas y la camiseta ajustada marcaba cada curva de mis pechos y los pezones, que estaban endurecidos con sólo pensar en las posibilidades que aquella falda ofrecía. Me la puse y comprobé mis sospechas, era excesivamente corta, me dejaba muy expuesta y accesible para él. Intenté ignorar la humedad cada vez más evidente de mi sexo mientras saltaba dentro de los tacones.

Me miré al espejo y giré para poder verme desde todos los ángulos… Joder… Parecía una puta disfrazada de colegiala depravada… Y esa falda no bajaba más por más tirones que le diese, dejando la parte inferior de mi trasero perfectamente visible con cada mínimo movimiento… ¿Sería ese el tartán de Alistair? No pude evitar soltar una pequeña risa nerviosa, el Puto Amo era capaz de eso… ya lo creo que sí, se lo preguntaría si tenía la ocasión.

¡Oh, Dios…! Ahora venía la parte más difícil: esperarlo mientras las ansias crecían en mi sexo y mi cabeza se llenaba de conjeturas sobre sus planes. No había nada fuera de lo común en el _Moulin_ que delatase algo sobre lo que tenía en mente.

Mi vista se detuvo en el columpio y un latigazo de lujuria me sacudió entera. Dijo que volvería a follarme allí si era una chica _realmente_ buena… ¿Me atrevería a pedírselo? Tenía que planear hacer algo que lo complaciese mucho para poder hacerlo… Pero no era el mejor momento para eso, me sentía tan nerviosa vestida de esa manera y esperando a que llegase, que apenas podía pensar nada más que en verlo aparecer.

Me concentré en tratar de normalizar mi respiración, entrelacé los dedos nerviosa a mi espalda y fijé la vista en la puerta para evitar volver a mirarme en los espejos. ¿Debería arrodillarme como me había indicado el día anterior? No, no… permanecería en pie, si él quería que lo hiciese, ya me lo diría en su momento. La presión que mis dientes comenzaron a ejercer sobre mi labio me hizo ser dolorosamente consciente de que lo estaba mordiendo con fuerza y lo solté inmediatamente.

De repente el pomo labrado de la puerta giró y contuve la respiración cuando vi a Edward entrando como un depredador. Los latidos de mi corazón se volvieron frenéticos y mi estómago se contrajo por los nervios, sus ojos brillaron perversos al verme y yo sentí como me ruborizaba de forma violenta bajo su sonrisa canalla y torcida y bajé la mirada inmediatamente. Era algo ridículo, pero me sentía avergonzada de estar así vestida delante de él…

-Ah… ¡Qué chica más perversa tenemos aquí…! – Había aprobación en su voz oscurecida por el deseo, ni asomo del tono burlón que yo temía y sí el bienvenido tono juguetón que casi contribuye a relajarme. Eso hinchó mi pecho y puso una pequeña y tímida sonrisa en mis labios. Observé maravillada como se quitaba el jersey y la camiseta a la vez y se quedaba con el torso descubierto. Mis ojos volaron hacia el golpe de su costado que también tenía mucho mejor aspecto que la noche anterior y esa tranquilidad me permitió disfrutar del espectáculo de verlo acercarse a mí.

-Simplemente preciosa. – Se había acercado con su andar felino característico y pude notar con cada fibra de mi cuerpo la fuerza y autoridad que emanaba, cargando el ambiente a nuestro alrededor. – Quizás comience a apreciar el tartán de Alistair. – Ahí tenía la respuesta a mi pregunta, ensanché mi sonrisa pero no fui capaz de articular palabra, tenía los nervios en la garganta y me impedían hablar.

Sus ojos eróticamente duros y la tensión en su mandíbula me aflojaron las rodillas cuando acortó la distancia que nos separaba para hundir una mano en mi pelo y abrazarme por la cintura para pegarme a él con la otra haciéndome notar su durísima erección. Cerró la mano alrededor de mi cabello y dio un seco tirón de él, obligándome a alzar la cara y exhalar jadeante por el efecto que ese simple gesto de dominación había provocado en mi sexo.

-Mía. Sólo para mí, sólo para mi placer. – Apenas lo dijo en un susurro rozando mis labios, cargado de un fuerte erotismo. Una mueca casi cruel le curvó una de las comisuras de esos labios rosados y tentadores justo antes de besarme con violencia, con necesidad y desesperación, de forma dominante y enloquecedora. Apoyé las manos en su duro pecho y me dejé arrastrar por las maravillosas sensaciones que ese beso estaba provocando en todo mi cuerpo.

En ocasiones me odiaba a mí misma por ser tan… vulnerable a sus artes como dominante, pero lo cierto era que no podía evitarlo y tampoco quería… Yo le pertenecía en cuerpo, alma y corazón. Era mi vida entera y lo amaba con desesperación.

Su lengua serpenteaba dentro de mi boca tomando posesión de todo lo que le pertenecía y sus labios conquistaban los míos sin piedad, mientras que la forma en la que me mantenía inmovilizada comenzaba a provocar deliciosos y leves pinchazos en mi pelo. Dejé escapar un gemido lascivo y Edward mordió ligeramente mi labio inferior antes de tirar de forma provocativa y soltarme despacio con una erótica lamida de su lengua sobre la zona que había mordido.

-Estoy realmente impaciente por comenzar con todo lo que tengo planeado para ti. – Cerré los ojos momentáneamente rendida ante sus palabras, la incertidumbre y la curiosidad por conocer esos planes era un arma de seducción realmente poderosa que me tenía al borde del abismo con mi centro clamando dolorosamente por su toque duro y enloquecedor y todo mi cuerpo temblando de anticipación.

Cuando abrí los ojos me encontré con los suyos entrecerrados brillando oscuros y peligrosos, cargados de eróticas promesas y amenazas clavándose directamente en los míos y anulando así cualquier vestigio de voluntad que se hubiese colado sin invitación por la puerta de esa habitación tan especial.

La mano que tenía alrededor de mi cintura se desplazó hasta colarse dentro de mi camiseta y acariciarme un pecho, sopesándolo, apretándolo ligeramente… Pude notar como su pulgar se desplazaba sobre mi ya duro pezón, endureciéndolo aún más, contrayéndolo dolorosamente mientras yo permanecía indefensa entre sus brazos y completamente entregada a sus deseos y su voluntad.

-Mmmm… Siempre me han gustado estos pechos. Y tu boca sabe a frutas. – Pellizcó entre sus dedos mi pequeño pezón y el latigazo de lujuria me obligó a jadear y arquear la espalda, ofreciéndome aún más, mientras que su mano me seguía teniendo inmovilizada por el cabello.

Adoraba esa sensación de pertenecerle. Levantó la camiseta y se centró en endurecer el otro pezón mientras yo jadeaba temblorosa y cerraba con fuerza los muslos para tratar de conseguir algo de alivio a la apremiante necesidad que sentía.

Sonrió de forma perversa y se inclinó para acariciar mi cuello con sus labios, rozándolo apenas con esos lujuriosos labios y la punta de su lengua trazando una senda de puro deseo hasta mi garganta donde mordió suavemente. ¡Oh, Dios…! Era su presa… Y eso me volvía loca de deseo.

-Señor… Por favor… – Supliqué con un hilo de voz para que terminase con esa desesperante provocación cuando sus labios se cerraron en torno a uno de mis pezones para succionar con fuerza. Necesitaba sentirlo dentro de mí. Pero me ignoró para centrarse en el otro pezón antes de volver a mirarme a los ojos.

-¿Estás cerrando las piernas Isabella? Ya sabes lo que opino de eso… – El sutil tono de advertencia no hizo más que acrecentar mis ansias. Me obligué a separar mis muslos y rogué por que se apiadase de mí y me diese alivio pronto.

-Buena chica. – La mano que tenía en mi pecho bajó hasta mi trasero y lo apretó con fuerza y de forma amenazadora, hecho que trajo a mi cabeza lo inminente de mi castigo. No iba a negar que eso me tenía algo nerviosa…

Se separó de mí y su agarre en mi pelo aflojó ligeramente.

-Gírate. – Obedecí inmediatamente su orden y le di la espalda. Sus brazos me rodearon y terminaron de levantar la camiseta para jugar de forma perversa con mis pezones mientras yo sentía mi sexo latiendo de necesidad. Arqueé la espalda y busqué frotarme contra su erección dura como el acero. Pude notar el tejido áspero de sus pantalones contra la piel de mis nalgas y juraría que percibí una pequeña sacudida de esa enorme polla que tanto placer me daba.

Edward emitió un gutural sonido de aprobación y su aliento golpeó la piel de mi cuello erizándola. Pellizcó de nuevo mis pezones al mismo tiempo, provocando que sisease entre mis dientes cerrados con fuerza, mientras una oleada de lujuria empapaba mi sexo y las braguitas a la vez.

-¿Estás húmeda pequeña golfa? – Sus manos dejaron mis pechos y bajaron por mi vientre hasta levantar la pequeña falda.

-Sí… sí Señor. – Contesté como pude con una voz tan ronca de deseo que apenas reconocí como mía.

-Vamos a comprobarlo. – Súbitamente introdujo una de sus manos bajo mis braguitas y sus dedos se deslizaron con vergonzosa facilidad por mis pliegues empapados y sobre mi entrada lista para recibirlo. Apenas fui consciente de que la otra me sujetaba por el cuello pegándome a su cuerpo con la firmeza necesaria para recordarme su poder sobre mí.

-Muy bien, nena… Siempre preparada para mí, eso me complace. – Introdujo un dedo muy profundamente dentro de mi vientre de forma fuerte y rápida, jadeé mientras mis paredes vaginales se cerraban con fuerza en torno a su dedo.

-Vuelves a cerrar las piernas. Tks, tks, tks… – Comprobé que había cerrado de nuevo los muslos en una acto reflejo. Había una clara nota de desaprobación en su tono y me esforcé en recordar no volver a hacerlo.

-Eso es… sepáralos bien. – Gemí cuando separé las piernas y su dedo entró y salió de mí varias veces de forma agónicamente lenta. Si a eso le añadimos el efecto que tenía su aliento contra mi cuello… La forma en la que me tenía sujeta… Estaba perdida.

-No consigo decidirme… No tengo claro si te prefiero desnuda y accesible en todo momento… O por el contrario tener el placer de meter las manos en tus bragas. No me gusta dudar, Isabella… – Sus dedos jugaban con mis pliegues maliciosamente, enviando potentes descargas de lujuria cada vez que se detenían sobre mi clítoris.

-Por favor… Señor… – Pude sentir su pequeña sonrisa en mi oído cuando mi voz me delató traicioneramente.

-¡Silencio! No me gustaría amordazarte, pero lo haré. Ahora basta de juegos, tu castigo va a comenzar, ¿estás lista? – Sólo pude asentir nerviosa y excitada como estaba, incapaz de negarme por deseo que me hacía tener cada terminación nerviosa híper alerta ante cualquier contacto u orden que proviniese de ese glorioso hombre que me sometía de esa forma tan enloquecedora.

-Ve hacia la pared de espejos. – Obedecí con la mirada clavada en esos espejos para espiar sus movimientos a mi espalda. Lo vi sonreír de forma maliciosa y sacar algo parecido a un rotulador del bolsillo trasero de su pantalón mientras seguía mis pasos.

-Esto Isabella, es un marcador especial para cristal. Con él quiero que escribas en los espejos lo que voy a decirte a continuación, mientras recibes esos azotes que te has ganado con tantos méritos. – Abrí los ojos excitada ante la perspectiva y él entornó los suyos de forma indolente, casi desafiantes. – He pensado que en vista de que te gusta tanto el material de oficina, no te importaría escribir algo para mí. - ¡Maldita sea! Ya sabía yo que mi brillante idea de la grapadora no sería pasada por alto fácilmente. Negué brevemente con la cabeza, tenía que reconocer que el lado más morboso de mí, estaba encantado con ese juego.

-Buena chica… Ahora quiero que escribas con letra clara y legible "**Mi Amo me ama**". – No conseguí ahogar del todo una risa nerviosa que escapó de mis labios. Lo adoraba con toda mi alma cuando se mostraba así de juguetón y perverso. Edward sonrió a su vez pero en esa sonrisa se escondían sus intenciones y resultó provocativa y casi amenazante.

-Celebro que lo encuentres divertido. Yo pienso divertirme mucho también. – Esa frase tuvo el efecto de contraer mi estómago. – Puedes comenzar. – Tomé el marcador de sus manos y me orienté hacia los espejos. Le sonreí sobre mi hombro y comencé a escribir con letras grandes esa pretenciosa, infantil y reveladora frase llena de significado. Cuando terminé la primera frase, tuve la tremenda osadía de añadir un cursi corazón al final, me giré traviesa, le sonreí y le guiñé provocando que su deslumbrante sonrisa apareciese por primera vez desde todo el asunto del día anterior. Eso me hizo sentir feliz, no era poco conseguir que sonriese de esa manera.

-Apruebo esa iniciativa, pequeña golfa. La considero adecuada. – Me regaló una nalgada juguetona y continué escribiendo y sonriendo, a través del espejo pude ver como se giraba todavía con la sonrisa en sus labios y llegaba hasta uno de los muebles junto a la cama y regresaba con una barra con sujeciones de cuero en sus extremos en una mano y con la regla de madera que le regalé y que tenía la inscripción "_Teach me a lesson_".

¡Ay joder! Parecía de buen humor con esos artículos en las manos y ese buen humor, definitivamente no era un buen augurio para la integridad de mi trasero. Tragué en seco y reanudé mi escritura, esta vez sin corazón al final.

-Esto es para que no vuelvas a cerrar las piernas mientras dibujas corazones. – Me mostró la barra a través del espejo con esa sonrisa torcida y canalla, antes de agacharse. – Separa las piernas. – Obedecí algo titubeante. – Más. – Volví a separarlas y noté como cerraba las ataduras de cuero alrededor de un tobillo y después del otro ajustando así la abertura de mis piernas.

Dejé escapar el aire de forma temblorosa cuando sus dedos subieron trazando una senda de fuego por el interior de mis piernas. La conciencia de que me resultaría imposible cerrarlas y de que estaba sometida a su voluntad era un potente afrodisíaco.

-Y esto, es para que no olvides la lección. – Me mostró la regla a través del espejo. – Serán diez azotes con mi mano y otros seis con la regla. – ¡Mierda! Mi cara reflejó con total claridad mi alarma. ¿No eran muchos seis azotes con esa regla de madera? Edward observó detenidamente mi expresión, supuse que esperando a que dijese algo, pero en vez de eso permanecí callada al recordar que podía pararlo en cualquier momento si me resultaba excesivo.

-¿Por qué te detienes? No creo haberte ordenado que lo hicieses. – Me di cuenta de que había parado de escribir a causa de la sorpresa y retomé mi tarea con una letra más temblorosa e irregular que al principio. Edward sonrió a mi espalda justo antes de abrazarme por detrás y terminar de levantar mi camiseta para descubrir completamente mis pechos. Sus manos fuertes y grandes se cerraron sobre ellos y me maravillé que fuesen tan grandes como para sostener la regla y todo mi seno en una de ellas. Ese detalle dejó de importarme cuando sus dedos se centraron en mis pezones antes de pasar la regla por mis pechos como advertencia.

Nuestros ojos se encontraron y mientras que los suyos ardían de deseo, los míos brillaban con una extraña mezcla, asustados y excitados al mismo tiempo, como los de una presa sorprendida por su cazador. Tragué en seco anclada en su mirada, extasiada una vez más del poder que esos ojos verdes ejercían sobre mí.

-Inclínate hacia delante. – Su mano ejerció algo de presión sobre mi espalda y me incliné hacia delante apoyándome en los espejos mientras trataba de controlar el salvaje deseo que anidaba en mi vientre mezclado con el temor a lo que vendría. – Eso es, así está bien. – Me levantó la falda y sus dedos se cerraron alrededor del filo de mis braguitas, dio un fuerte tirón hacia abajo que arrancó un jadeo de mi garganta y las dejó a la mitad de mis muslos. – Así será suficiente. – Tragué en seco y busqué sus ojos en el espejo.

-Recuerda tu apellido, nena. Y continúa escribiendo. – Su mano libre permanecía apoyada con firmeza en mi espalda, asegurando así su dominio sobre mí, comencé a escribir de nuevo y el primer azote no se hizo esperar. Un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda cuando el picante azote resonó en el aire y el mis nalgas. Edward tenía los dientes cerrados con fuerza y una mueca cruel y lasciva en los labios, sus ojos ardían oscurecidos de deseo mientras observaba como mi trasero enrojecía y lo acariciaba para repartir y suavizar el dolor.

Gemí quedamente y me esforcé por recordar cómo se escribía, el segundo azote viajó directamente a mi centro y el tercero y el cuarto… Comencé a gemir y jadear con cada azote y completamente extasiada ante mis sensaciones y la expresión de dura lujuria en la cara de Edward.

Cuando llegó el décimo sonrió de lado y sus ojos se encontraron con los míos, con su mano seguía acariciando mis nalgas y se inclinó para susurrarme en el oído sin perder de vista mis ojos.

-Lo estás haciendo muy bien, ahora prepárate para la regla. Esto será algo más intenso. – Podía sentir su erección pegada en mi nalga y su magnífico torso desnudo no hacía más que intensificar la acuciante necesidad que sentía en mi centro.

Lancé un breve vistazo hacia lo que había escrito y deseé de todo corazón que no tomase esos garabatos ilegibles como una ofensa o como una falta de respeto. Pero en vez de eso, sus manos abarcaron mis pechos desnudos, dando ligeros pellizcos a mis pezones y tirando suavemente de ellos. Gemí arrastrada por el placer y comprobé que la barra que mantenía mis piernas separadas hacía bien su trabajo al impedirme cerrarlas. Dios… temía el dolor que esa regla pudiese ocasionarme.

Una de las manos de Edward serpenteó por mi vientre saltando la cadena con la llave y la pequeña falda y abarcó mi sexo de forma posesiva, mi gemido se mezcló con su sonido gutural de aprobación al separar mis pliegues empapados con dedos expertos.

-¡Joder! – Esa exclamación junto con sus dedos me distrajo momentáneamente de mi temor, hasta que vi como tomaba la regla que había dejado sobre mi espalda y el fulminante azote, el sonido plano y chasqueante seguido por el dolor mucho más agudo que el producido por la palma de su mano, pero no tanto como me temía. Y mi traicionero sexo se contrajo involuntariamente como respuesta.

-¡Ah…! – La expresión de Edward era dura y erótica, inmediatamente después del primer reglazo comenzó a trazar círculos furiosos sobre mi clítoris que me empujaron hacia el abismo con una rapidez sorprendente y vergonzosa a pesar de las contradictorias sensaciones que mi cuerpo recibía. De nuevo forcejeé para cerrar las piernas y esa maldita barra me lo impidió y Edward eligió ese momento para propinarme el segundo reglazo sin detener sus dedos sobre mi sexo. Y después el tercero… y el cuarto…

Cada vez me sentía más y más excitada, convertida en una criatura lujuriosa que se aferraba al espejo sin poder mirarlo ya, con la cabeza agachada y jadeando como si no hubiese mañana. El orgasmo que me tensaba el vientre era inminente y estaba segura de que me dejaría fuera de juego, pero no podía hacer nada por detener a Edward, mi cuerpo no obedecía a esa pequeña parte de mí que rogaba porque se detuviese con los ojos aguados por el placer y el dolor mezclados.

-Eso es preciosa, disfruta de las sensaciones, de la entrega, del placer y el dolor unidos. Acéptalo todo en tu cabeza.

Lo dijo de forma agresiva, gemí aún más fuerte y me sorprendí al escuchar mi propia voz desesperada rogando por más, lo que provocó que Edward redoblase sus esfuerzos, volviendo sus caricias frenéticas, enloquecedoras, rudas, enfebrecidas… Yo gemía y jadeaba al borde del paroxismo, completamente entregada a su voluntad.

-¡Oh! ¡Ah… ¡ Voy a… Voy a… ¡Ah…!

-¡Sí, dámelo! – Y con su orden pronunciada como un rugido estallé en un orgasmo arrasador a la vez que un último azote con la regla retumbaba en todo mi cuerpo. Todo se fundió en negro y apenas fui consciente de sus fuertes manos sujetándome mientras las oleadas salvajes de placer desconectaban la poca cordura que me quedaba.

Luché por introducir aire en mis pulmones aferrada todavía al espejo y siendo perfectamente consciente de las manos de Edward clavándose en mis caderas. De repente la suavidad de su glande se abrió paso entre los pliegues de mi sexo y todo mi cuerpo reaccionó volviéndose dolorosamente consciente de que mi deseo no se había saciado por completo y él exigía el suyo.

No era lo mismo tener un orgasmo con él dentro de mí, necesitaba sentirlo, así que me arqueé de forma lasciva invitándolo a entrar y lo busqué en el espejo con los ojos nublados por el placer. Edward inspiró profundamente sin dejar de deslizar su polla entre mis pliegues con la mandíbula tensa y viril.

-No sabes cómo me gusta follar este pequeño coño desde atrás. – Su mano se hundió en mi pelo y la cerró para inmovilizarme, su otra mano empujó mi cintura hacia abajo para que arquease más la espalda y me penetró de una profunda y brutal embestida que me impulsó hacia delante.

Sus embestidas reflejaban hasta que punto estaba necesitado, eran inmisericordes y feroces, mis piernas comenzaron a temblar y temí que no siguiesen soportando su intensidad. Edward debió pensar lo mismo porque cuando me di cuenta, mis piernas habían flaqueado y ambos estábamos arrodillados en el suelo mientras seguían sus potentes embestidas. En aquel momento juraba que no lo soportaría, que mi nuevo orgasmo acabaría conmigo.

Fue rápido, fulminante y enloquecedor como siempre, Edward se empujó dentro de mí emitiendo un rugido ronco y gutural de placer, y me dio permiso a través de los dientes cerrados para desatar el infierno y el paraíso que a duras penas contenía en mi vientre, mientras él gemía su liberación profundamente enterrado en mí.

Cuando abrí los ojos me encontraba entre sus brazos sobre la alfombra, con la mano aferrando con fuerza el marcador, aún tenía la barra que me impedía cerrar las piernas y jadeaba al respirar de forma entrecortada. ¡Ay, joder mi trasero!

Edward me besaba despacio y con ternura, sus ojos brillaban satisfechos y sonreía.

-¿Estás bien? – Se inclinó y me quitó el rotulador antes de desatar con una mano la barra de mis tobillos y por fin pude cerrar las piernas con verdadero alivio. Uff… había sido especialmente apasionado con su lección.

-Me duele el trasero como nunca antes y estoy ligeramente mareada, ha sido muy intenso. – La melodiosa risa de Edward resonó en la habitación y en mi alma, hinchándola peligrosamente. Canalla…

-Y eso que no te hice caso cuando me rogabas que te azotase más. – Un insoportable acceso de calor me encendió el rostro. No podía creer que hubiese hecho eso y no lo creería si yo misma no me hubiese escuchado hacerlo. – Estaba deseando estrenar esa regla desde que me la regalaste.

-¡Oh, Dios! – Miré los garabatos ilegibles del espejo y los señalé con la cabeza para no soltarme de los brazos de Edward. Tenía sueño y me sentía relajada como pocas veces antes. – ¿Tenías planeado que escribiese eso? No parece muy legible… – Ambos reímos y nuestras risas cesaron despacio cuando nos fijamos en la imagen que proyectábamos en el espejo. Los dos abrazados, a medio vestir, sonrientes, perezosos y satisfechos.

Algo me oprimió el pecho y sentí el irracional impulso de guardar mentalmente esa imagen de nosotros dos.

-Empezaste muy bien, pero no, eso fue una improvisación de última hora. – Ignoré mi súbito ataque de melancolía y miré a mi hombre con los ojos llenos de amor. Volvía a ser el dominante perverso, mi ex-presidiario insaciable y juguetón… Y yo estaba encantada de tenerlo de vuelta, el hecho de que anoche viniese pidiendo refugio fue halagador y enternecedor en cierta forma, pero ese no era "mi Edward", no era el Puto Amo. Y no quería volver a verlo así.

-¿Entonces… eres mi "amo"? – Nos miramos a los ojos y el tiempo se detuvo a nuestro alrededor, no era consciente de nada más que de esa profunda e intensa mirada y de las sutiles caricias que su dedo dejaba sobre mi pómulo.

-No lo sé Bella… ¿Lo soy? – Bella… Me desarmaba cada vez que me llamaba Bella. Lo pensé durante unos instantes. ¿Era mi amo? ¿Qué significaba eso exactamente? No estaba segura de que me gustasen del todo sus implicaciones, era algo que tarde o temprano tendríamos que hablar calmadamente, pero por otra parte…

-Sin duda alguna eres mi dueño y te pertenezco por completo. – Edward sonrió de lado y tuve la impresión de que quizás esperase algo más por mi parte. Por primera vez tuve esa sensación y no me gustó del todo.

-Eso me basta por el momento. – Se inclinó para besarme y bebí de sus perfectos labios como alguien que hubiese atravesado el desierto, enredé mi mano en su pelo y el beso ganó progresivamente en intensidad, hasta que se separó de golpe.

-¡Joder! Mis padres estarán a punto de llegar. Ve a vestirte preciosa. – Se levantó de un salto y me ofreció su mano para ayudarme, acepté resignada y me temblaron ligeramente las piernas.

-¿Puedo ponerme unos vaqueros y un jersey? – Edward levantó una ceja y sonrió de lado negando con la cabeza mientras guardaba esa poderosa arma dentro de sus pantalones.

-Te aseguro que no querrás tener puestos unos vaqueros cuando el duro tejido comience a rozar ese culo recién azotado. – ¡Buena observación! Asentí y me llevé una mano a mis nalgas.

-Una falda será mejor idea…

-Estoy de acuerdo, pero conserva esos zapatos para que pueda recordar lo que acaba de pasar cuando estemos con mis padres. – Me sonrojé por enésima vez esa mañana y me di cuenta de que de esa forma, yo no podría olvidar lo sucedido, si estaba sentada me lo recordaría mi trasero y si estaba de pie, los taconazos.

-Pervertido. – Edward volvió a estallar en risas alegres y yo me sentí feliz, parecía que todo lo de la noche anterior había quedado atrás definitivamente y el sexo siempre resultaba una excelente catarsis para los dos.

-Siempre lo dices como si fuese algo malo. Voy a llamar al restaurante para que traigan la comida desde allí, tus azotes se han llevado más tiempo del esperado. – Salimos del _Moulin_ de la mano, no sin que antes le lanzase un vistazo y suspirase al cerrar la puerta.

Edward bajó y yo entré en mi recuperado dormitorio para ponerme algo decente, me miré el trasero y lo toqué con cuidado, lo tenía ardiendo y muy rojo, pero no tenía marcas.

-Así que quieres recordar lo que ha pasado Cullen... – Recordé una falda escocesa que ya me había puesto en una ocasión, pero era estrecha y eso era incompatible con el estado de mis nalgas. Busqué en el armario y encontré otra falda de Vivienne Westwood también de cuadros escoceses pero que no era pegada, en tonos rojos y azules, así que me vestí con ella y unas medias, los zapatos rojos al igual que el cárdigan y salí para ver que tenía que preparar para cuando llegasen Carlisle y Esme.

Cuando bajé ellos acababan de entrar y todavía se encontraban en el recibidor, al verme Edward no pudo evitar abrir los ojos y dejar escapar una pequeña risa que afortunadamente se vio enmascarada por las palabras que Esme le dedicaba a Carlisle.

Sonreí y le guiñé de vuelta y terminé de bajar haciendo lo posible por ignorar mi trasero.

-¡Oh, Bella! – Esme me abrazó con fuerza tan pronto terminé de bajar. – ¡Gracias! ¡Gracias de todo corazón! No sé que hubiese pasado si no llegas a aparecer. Eres muy inteligente, gracias por avisar a Carlisle para que fuese contigo. Gracias, gracias, gracias…

Sus ojos azules estaban llenos de lágrimas y fui consciente de la realidad, lo de anoche no había quedado atrás completamente, no sería tan sencillo como para que una buena follada lo borrase.

-No me des las gracias Esme… No podía hacer otra cosa. – No me sentía cómoda del todo al ver sus muestras de agradecimiento, en realidad yo no tenía otra elección.

-¡Oh, cielo! Espero que no hayas tenido problemas por… ese gesto valiente. – En ese momento recordé que Carlisle y Esme también tenían una relación parecida y me resultó muy raro. No quería sincerarme con Esme, era… no sé, con el tiempo supongo que lo vería con más normalidad. Le sonreí para tranquilizarla, pero me pareció absurdo mentir y negar lo que ella ya sabía o intuía.

-No ha sido nada serio. Todo está bien.

-Pues me alegro, tengo entendido que anoche llegaste pidiendo un médico o una grapadora. – Me ruboricé y mis ojos buscaron a Edward que hablaba con su padre y que cuando notó mi mirada, me la devolvió junto con una sonrisa que me derritió el corazón. Esme fue testigo de ese intercambio y sonrió de forma cómplice por primera vez desde que había entrado y sospeché que desde que supo lo que había sucedido en aquella fábrica abandonada.

-Ven, vamos con los chicos, quiero ver de cerca esos golpes de mi hijo.

Nos reunimos con Carlisle y Edward y Esme monopolizó la mayor parte de la conversación, riñendo a Edward y presumiendo de que a pesar de no haber sido muy inteligente, al menos fue el más fuerte, que indudablemente era el más guapo y que sentía verdaderas ganas de darle unos cuantos azotes para que aprendiese una buena lección. En ese momento me ruboricé sin que nadie se diese cuenta y cambié el peso de mi cuerpo en el sofá para aliviar mi trasero. Nadie excepto Edward, que me miró sobre el borde de su copa de vino con ojos traviesos.

Esme podía ser la sumisa de Carlisle, pero también era la esposa de un dominante y la madre de otro, tenía que estar hecha de una pasta muy especial para saber imponerse suavemente como lo hacía con su familia, supuse que eso lo daba el matrimonio y el tiempo.

La comida del restaurante llegó y nos sentamos a la mesa del comedor formal que no había llegado a ver nunca hasta ese día. Se trataba de una estancia elegante e incluso algo intimidante en tonos negros, plateados y madera natural. Una enorme mesa de madera ocupaba el centro rodeada por cómodas sillas tapizadas con cuero negro labrado y tachonado. La pared del fondo era negra con dibujos geométricos en negro brillante, sobre ella un espejo y muebles bajos para organizar un bufé, las cortinas eran de seda gris plata, una enorme araña de cristal tallado colgaba sobre la mesa y pequeñas mesas auxiliares se repartían estratégicamente, así como varias lámparas de pie y sobremesa.

Me quedé sin saber dónde sentarme y me hubiese gustado tener la posibilidad de comer de pie, hasta que Edward me tomó de la mano y separó la silla a la derecha de la que ocupaba la cabecera, donde él se sentó justo después, Esme y Carlisle ocuparon sus asientos y por primera vez en mi vida y con una escandalosa curiosidad morbosa por mi parte, me dediqué a observar los pequeños gestos que delataban la naturaleza de la relación entre Carlisle y Esme.

Y los descubrí al reconocerlos como propios, como por ejemplo la forma en la que Esme bajaba la mirada cuando Carlisle la miraba, o como cuando se dirigía a él y lo hacía con un tono de voz más dulce que al resto…

Los dos camareros que habían venido con la comida desde _Canlis_ comenzaron a hacer su trabajo alrededor de la animada charla que sosteníamos y de la que yo cada vez participaba menos. Estaba comenzando a sentirme mal.

La Tarta de cangrejo, me produjo náuseas que soporté a duras penas, el _Foie Gras_ no contribuyó a mejorar la situación, así que me centré en la Ensalada Canlis que al parecer era lo único que me estaba sentando bien. Edward me observaba jugar con la comida y pedir que me retirasen los platos casi intactos con gesto severo, hasta que llegó el turno del Cordero de Colorado y ya no lo soporté más.

-Disculpad, ahora vuelvo. – ¡Oh Dios…! ¿Qué me estaba pasando?

Me levanté de la mesa sin esperar a que nadie me diese permiso y salí disparada rezando por llegar a tiempo hasta un cuarto de baño. ¿Es que en esa enorme casa no había cuartos de baño en la planta baja? Recordé el del gimnasio y me dirigí corriendo hasta allí esperando de todo corazón no vomitar antes de llegar.

Llegué justo a tiempo.

Cuando terminé me quedé unos instantes tratando de recuperarme, hasta que una mano muy bien conocida me ofreció una toalla humedecida para que me refrescase.

La tomé agradecida y la coloqué contra mi cara antes de atreverme a enfrentar esos ojos verdes que sentía clavados en mí.

-Gracias. – Dije con la voz ahogada por la toalla.

-De nada. ¿Estás embarazada? – Abrí los ojos sorprendida y retiré la toalla de mi cara para mirar directamente a Edward, no estaba segura de haberle oído bien.

-¿Qué? – Apenas fui consciente de que me ofreció una mano para ayudarme a levantar del suelo y me guiaba hasta el filo de la bañera donde me senté sobre mi trasero adolorido al que apenas presté atención, tenía otras cosas más importantes en la cabeza.

-Que si estás esperando un hijo. – Su expresión era dura, tensaba la mandíbula y mantenía los dientes apretados con fuerza.

-Pero… no... No puede ser. – Repasé las cuentas mentalmente hasta tres veces ante la creciente impaciencia de Edward. – No es posible, he tomado bien los anticonceptivos.

-¿Estás segura? Isabella… Piensa, ¿no has olvidado tomarlos algún día? – Su impaciencia era cada vez más evidente, luchaba por mantener su habitual autocontrol, pero mi desconcierto no contribuía a calmarlo. Me costaba pensar de lo estupefacta que esa posibilidad me había dejado. Nunca se me había ocurrido.

-No, de ser así no cuadrarían las fechas, terminé de tomarlas justo tres semanas después de haber comenzado, de haber olvidado alguna, habría terminado un día después y no fue así. – Lo dije ensimismada, sin prestarle a Edward demasiada atención. ¿Podía ser posible? No, no lo creía, yo había tomado las pastillas…

-¡Maldita sea! Pues algo te está pasando y si no estás embarazada, estás enferma. – Sacó su teléfono del bolsillo y tecleó furioso. Lo observé como en la distancia…

Un hijo…

Comencé a ponerme nerviosa de verdad. Era muy pronto. Apenas llevaba un mes con Edward, mi padre iba a matarme. ¿Y si Edward nos rechazaba a los dos? ¿Y si se enfadaba conmigo? ¿Y si pensaba que todo había sido un plan desde el principio? No, no, no, no… tenía que tranquilizarme y no dejarme llevar por mis inseguridades.

Un hijo… Un hijo de Edward…

-Con el Doctor Gerandy… Edward Cullen. – Le presté atención al oír el nombre de mi ginecólogo, Edward estaba realmente enfadado y yo no podía saber si era conmigo, con el doctor, consigo mismo o con el mundo entero. – ¿Qué posibilidades hay de que una mujer se quede embarazada si toma anticonceptivos?... Lo que le estoy preguntando es qué posibilidades hay de que Isabella Swan, tomando los anticonceptivos que le recetó, se haya quedado embarazada. – Su voz a pesar de mantener un tono educado, era fría y cortaba como un cuchillo de impaciencia.

-¿Te importaría poner el altavoz? Me interesa escuchar esa conversación. – Edward me disparó una mirada furibunda, pero conectó el altavoz para que pudiese escuchar lo que el doctor Gerandy tenía que decir al respecto. No podía estar embarazada… ¿O sí?

-Verá Sr. Cullen, los anticonceptivos si se toman según la prescripción tienen un porcentaje de eficacia del 99.95%, pero siempre hay excepciones y un raro 0.05 de las pacientes que los toma, se quedan embarazadas.

-Es un porcentaje muy bajo, pero me está diciendo que existe la posibilidad. – Edward parecía frustrado con el hecho de que existiese una minúscula posibilidad de que estuviese embarazada.

-Así es. ¿Ha tomado la paciente los anticonceptivos de la forma indicada? – Edward me miró con esos ojos tan intensos y tragué en seco antes de responder.

-Sí… sí doctor, todos los días a la hora del desayuno hasta que se terminaron, estoy en mi semana de descanso.

-Buenas tardes Srta. Swan. ¿Ha tomado otros medicamentos, tales como antibióticos?

-No, ninguno en absoluto… Creo recordar que un calmante suave para el dolor de cabeza al principio del tratamiento. Cuando estuve en Forks. – Edward suspiró sonoramente.

-¿Cuándo podemos saber si está embarazada o no? – Estaba realmente ansioso, pero no podía saber si estaba enfadado conmigo… Rogaba porque no fuese así.

-¿Cuándo es su día límite para que le llegue el período, Srta. Swan?

-Mañana domingo. Comencé a retorcer mis manos nerviosa y Edward entrelazó una de las suyas entre las mías y por primera vez me dedicó una mirada tranquilizadora. Parecía que no estaba enfadado conmigo. Suspiré y acepté su mano entre las mías con verdadero alivio.

-Bien, en ese caso les aconsejo a ambos que se tranquilicen, si el lunes no ha bajado el período, que la Srta. Swan venga a la clínica para que le realicemos una analítica de CGH para comprobar sus niveles. – Edward apretó ligeramente mi mano de forma reconfortante.

-¿Y ese examen no pueden hacérselo ahora mismo?

-Verá Sr. Cullen, según lo que me cuenta la Srta. Swan y por lo que puedo comprobar en mis datos, las fechas concuerdan y hasta que no haya un retraso del período de al menos un día, ninguna prueba arroja unos resultados fiables y a eso le sumamos que el efecto de los anticonceptivos puede dar resultados falsos tanto positivos, como negativos. – Nos miramos en silencio durante unos segundos con ojos desconcertados y preocupados.

-¿Entonces no se puede hacer nada?

-No Sr. Cullen, les aconsejo que se tranquilicen y esperen al lunes. En cualquier caso no hay motivo de alarma, sería aconsejable que la Srta. Swan viniese el lunes de todas formas para realizar el examen, o para sustituirle el tratamiento por otro más fuerte que evite estos retrasos en el futuro. ¿O acaso tiene otros síntomas que sean alarmantes?

-Ha vomitado varias veces. – La preocupación de Edward por mi salud se filtró en sus palabras y en la forma precipitada en la que lo dijo.

-¿Es posible que haya vomitado alguna de las pastillas? – Un espeso silencio nos rodeó de forma angustiosa. ¿Era eso posible? Me estremecí sin poder evitarlo y Edward palideció.

-Creo… creo que no.

-¿Crees que no? ¿No estás segura? ¿No recuerdas si has vomitado después de tomarla? – De nuevo Edward perdía la paciencia y eso me ponía ansiosa, hice una mueca con mis labios y me esforcé en darle una respuesta coherente, pero solté su mano, la forma en la que apretaba las mías era un claro indicador de su tensión y ya bastante tenía con soportar la mía.

-Me atrevería a asegurar que no he vomitado nunca justo después de tomarla.

-¿Ha estado la Srta. Swan sometida a mucha tensión o estrés últimamente? – El Doctor Gerandy participó de nuevo en la conversación señalando un punto realmente interesante. Tensión y estrés eran dos buenas definiciones para describir los días anteriores.

-Sí, así es. – Edward respondió con una entonación de culpabilidad.

-Eso puede influir de forma determinante en el ciclo de una mujer, así que es posible que estemos ante una alteración hormonal. Si está embarazada puede ser porque haya vomitado una de las pastillas o porque su ciclo se haya visto alterado por el estrés y los anticonceptivos no tuviesen la suficiente carga hormonal como para contrarrestarlo. – Edward y yo intercambiamos miradas cargadas de significado. ¿Era eso posible? ¿Podía estar embarazada como consecuencia de que el estrés hubiese alterado mi ciclo? – En cualquier caso no podemos asegurar ni descartar un embarazo hasta tener resultados, por lo que les recomiendo tranquilidad y buenos alimentos. Le asignaré una cita para el lunes por la mañana sin falta.

-Entonces ¿no podemos hacer otra cosa más que esperar?

-Así es Sr. Cullen, en estos casos sólo se puede esperar y realizar los exámenes correspondientes en el plazo correcto. – Edward frunció los labios, era evidente que no estaba muy contento con las respuestas.

-¿Debemos tomar alguna medida especial? Me refiero al sexo y a todo en general. – Se acercó de nuevo y me alzó la barbilla con sus dedos para mirar en mis ojos y después acarició mi mejilla con el dorso de sus dedos. Eso me hizo sentir mucho mejor, si llegaba a rechazarme por la posibilidad de un embarazo…

Pero… ¿Quería él un hijo? Estaba completamente segura de que no. Apostaría a que pensaba que era demasiado pronto, o incluso que yo no era la mujer adecuada para ser la madre de su hijo… O de uno de ellos. _¡Basta Bella! No hagas conjeturas y no dejes que tus inseguridades te ganen la partida, Edward te ha demostrado una y otra vez su carácter y amor por ti. ¡Basta!_

-Seguir con normalidad sus vidas, si está embarazada ya da igual y si no lo está, la píldora está haciendo su trabajo, así que absoluta normalidad en sus relaciones y tranquilidad en todo lo demás. – Edward resopló y apretó los labios en una fina línea.

-Está bien, muchas gracias doctor Gerandy.

-Gracias doctor, el lunes estaré allí.

-Que tengan un buen día, el lunes la veré Srta. Swan. – Edward cortó la llamada y se dejó caer a mi lado. Permanecimos en silencio, ensimismados cada uno en sus propios pensamientos, hasta que tras repasar las cuentas por enésima vez y estar razonablemente segura de que no había vomitado ninguna pastilla, me atreví a hablar.

-No puedo estar embarazada…

-¡Joder…! Necesito una copa de algo fuerte.

-No es posible… – Lo miré confusa tratando de convencerlo de que no era posible un embarazo.

-Isabella… Ambos sabemos que he metido suficiente semen dentro de tu vientre como para que un solo espermatozoide haya conseguido ser el 0.05%. Además, se supone que no tienes mucha suerte. – Bajé la cabeza ante su razonamiento, era cierto, nunca me había caracterizado por tener buena suerte. Edward se levantó de golpe y pasó las dos manos a la vez por su pelo. – ¡Qué frustrante es todo esto, maldita sea! Ese ginecólogo no nos ha resuelto nada. Nos ha llenado la cabeza de posibilidades y ninguna certeza.

-Embarazada… no puede ser… – Yo seguía sin ser capaz de salir de mi estado de shock.

-Nos ha dejado impacientes, preocupados y sin poder hacer nada más que esperar. No estoy acostumbrado a esto. – Suspiré frustrada también y Edward se giró para mirarme.

-¿Te encuentras mejor? – Fruncía el ceño preocupado.

-¿Te refieres a las náuseas? De eso sí, ya pasaron casi del todo. – Me sentía mucho mejor que durante el almuerzo, pero no bien del todo. Claro que me resultaba imposible saber si era porque estaba embarazada, enferma o nerviosa por las dos posibilidades.

-Es mejor… Es mejor que no digamos nada hasta no saber con certeza lo que está sucediendo. – Lo miré de nuevo y no pude estar más de acuerdo con él. No quería ilusionar a mucha gente hasta que tuviese la certeza de que así era. Mi madre y Alice estarían encantadas, pero mi padre… no tanto. Y podía ser que estuviese enferma… O estresada… No, mejor no decíamos nada.

-Estoy de acuerdo. No puede ser… – El teléfono de Edward sonó de nuevo y éste respondió inmediatamente. En cada gesto se le notaba que estaba nervioso. Daría cualquier cosa por saber lo que sucedía dentro de su mente, aunque él se empeñase en decir cada vez que tenía la oportunidad, que no me gustaría lo que encontrase. Quizás fuese cierto en esta ocasión.

-Sí, Marshall. ¿Qué sucede? – Hizo el esfuerzo por controlarse, pero lo que quiera que fuese lo que M le decía, le resultaba preocupante.

-¡¿Qué? Ahora mismo voy. – Eso me alarmó a mí también y me levanté de un salto.

-¿Qué sucede?

-No estoy seguro, vuelve a la mesa o mejor sube a descansar un rato. – Se estaba deshaciendo de mí con todo descaro. Lo que sucedía parecía realmente grave.

-¡Ni hablar! Voy contigo.

Cuando lo dije Edward ya salía por la puerta, lo seguí por el pasillo hasta una habitación donde una enorme pantalla de televisión ocupaba una buena parte de la pared. Delante estaba Carlisle, Esme y M observando con mucha atención y caras serias las noticias de la CNN.

…_Un arrasador incendio terminó con todo un edificio de viviendas en las afueras de Seattle a primera hora de esta mañana, el cuerpo de bomberos pudo esclarecer el origen del mismo, un apartamento situado en la segunda planta del edificio en el que se encontró el cadáver de una persona. Las investigaciones posteriores de la policía científica dictaminaron que el hombre había muerto con anterioridad a causa de un profundo corte en el cuello y su cuerpo presentaba evidentes signos de haber sufrido violencia física pocas horas antes de su muerte. El cadáver ha sido identificado como perteneciente a James Whiterdale…_

¡Oh, Dios mío!

* * *

Muchas gracias a mi queridísima Ana, por la foto y la perversión ;)

Nos ha salido juguetón el Puto Amo…

Pero… ¿Estará Bella realmente embarazada?

¿Querrá Edward un hijo de ser así?

¿Traerá la muerte de James la paz que tanto necesitan? ¿O será una nueva fuente de problemas? Y lo más inquietante… ¿Quién lo ha matado y por qué?

Hacedme llegar vuestras teorías :)

Como siempre, miles de gracias a: sophia18, Naobi Chan, Jess Spears Cullen, TataXOXO, Berta, Jbpattinson, pekascullen, legrimanegra, Wilma Cullen, Ligia Rodriguez, V, JudithM, larosaderosas, Belewyn, escarlataojala, jupy, Bite Me Sr. Cullen, Loonydraconian, EleGL, YumelCullen, Thora Poison, Ma, fannycullenpatz, Liyus-C, Nayuri80, Caelius, vampireprincess20, Adriu, EllaesCM, AnnieKP, Teffy Cullen Salvatore, SsiL, twifanMarie, Aliena Cullen, PAcita Delith Cullen, Angie Masen, PazL'amour, Sully YM lamiabellacantante8, Paoliz B Masen, Giovanna Tey, ileidan, Dani Meneses, Paolastef, karlita carrillo Cullen, nadsart, yasimina, Mentxu Masen Cullen, Franci, patymdn, cyndi-cullen, Tamynna, yolabertay, danyela-0, sandra32321, yo, jamlvg, Daysi Maria, Jenith, jade0709, Fanny alamillo, anika11, gabimoralesm, dioda, Amanda, Dreams Hunter, Kathow, carlita16, Rob y Pato, Yudicapi, Verota, Aleowo, Stefi Martinez, krol, lizs, zujeyane, cremita, MIRI, gax26, claudi17, veroc, laura, daniielacullen, WhatHurstMeMost, BiankisMasen, injoa, Luz.C.C, Andysuperchula, danisanchez, EriM, Way, Aryam Shield Masen, Tanya Pattz Cullen, Saly Luna, Ana Arredondo, CindyLis, Colyflawer, LUNATIKACC, Valem00, L'Amelie, Kisara Mansen, jovipattinson, litzy, anamart05, naanaw91, tere, martha, Cullen Vigo, Nani, elpilau, mirgru, bea, beakis, Ninna Riva, elena robsten, maria21, Nerea Cullen Swan, Sweet Dirty Draco, Marianixcr, carpe diem88, Lunita Black27, bkatykaty, Lakenstb, Celia McCarthy, ludgardita, Shaolyn, karlitacullen, May Pineda, Ivonne, Pamela, lu537, May Az, Sony Bells, crismery, aleshita-luvs-paramore, bellaliz, Caro Bere Cullen, aurorabg, Bere Moreno, elandra81, Vivian Cullen94, , Ely Cullen M, Fran Cullen Masen, jennle, alimago, Alisea, chusrobissocute, malicaro manliG, Carmen Cullen-ilove fic, CcyTig, anitina59, pitita10cullen, magusl92, naddia-of-pattz, Yolanda, Cullen, Dana, monikacullen009, Yudi, viviSR, lorenalove, Jade Cullen Masen, Vampire Princess, Hary Cullen Clan Meyer, star2, Alex-Cullen-Pattinson, silves, roblove, Evanye, Bella-Nympha, GABITATWILIGHT, AMirandaCullen, GrizMoon, whitcullen, MariiBetti, Mixelinthedark, faodbr818, CARY, Siria Tokio, Fan del PUTO AMO 100000000, Principessa Cullen Masen Pat, liduvina, cutita2, Carlota, isabella Cullen swan9408261787, mely chile, solasol, Valeria, sayelutz, Sandra, motti91, Laura Katherine, MELI8114, DiAnA, Ale Pattz, Rossy 04, YOLANDA, Ale-Javi, saraes, GUARANISHELION1811, amafle, Soniard, Zoalesita, Nere73, pausita, SonyiCullenCM, lolypops, marivifc, lizs, Rina Cullen, Deathxrevenge, Marce Masen, ClaudiaS, angie, CaroBell, Solemalbec, Lo, Anónimo, Swiftie Cullen, hinatapink, lissette, lily, Antomirok, May, Minerva-Atenea, dracullen, Anónimo, Luke_Made in Argentina, Angie Masen, Anónimo, Bea, Vero, Roposipinipi, MarceStylo, MissCullenPattinson.M , inma, quelecortenlabeza, Yuri y ma pau Cullen.

Miles de gracias a todas/todos cada palabra es muy importante para mí, si tan sólo supieseis cuanto… :')

Luke: miles de gracias por comentar, me hace muy feliz que un chico me cuente sus impresiones :)

Blog actualizado, recordad que allí no están los capis enteros...


	53. Chapter 53

Disclaimer: los personajes pertenecen a SM y la historia es mía.

Como siempre, miles de gracias a mis queridas Betas Claudia y Enichepi por corregir esta historia y por el enorme apoyo que me brindan.

Este capítulo es muy especial para mí, se resolverán algunas dudas, pero quizás a un precio muy alto… Llevo más de un año queriendo escribirlo.

* * *

52.- Nadie se fija en una rata cuando hay elefantes en la habitación.

"_Los placeres violentos poseen finales violentos y tienen en su triunfo su propia muerte, del mismo modo en que se consumen el fuego y la pólvora en un beso voraz."_

_Romeo y Julieta_

_William Shakespeare_

…_Un arrasador incendio terminó con todo un edificio de viviendas en las afueras de Seattle a primera hora de esta mañana, el cuerpo de bomberos pudo esclarecer el origen del mismo, un apartamento situado en la segunda planta del edificio en el que se encontró el cadáver de una persona. Las investigaciones posteriores de la policía científica dictaminaron que el hombre había muerto con anterioridad a causa de un profundo corte en el cuello y su cuerpo presentaba evidentes signos de haber sufrido violencia física pocas horas antes de su muerte. El cadáver ha sido identificado como perteneciente a James Whiterdale…_

¡Oh, Dios mío!

La tensión en el ambiente se había vuelto irrespirable a medida que la voz desapasionada del locutor narraba lo sucedido, que por alguna razón concreta iba más allá del simple horror que provocaba la noticia en sí, pero cuando escuché el nombre de James… todo encajó con precisión milimétrica y dejé de prestarle atención para buscar con ojos ansiosos a Edward que parecía una estatua de piedra.

Aparentaba estar frío y calmado, estoico como siempre que se enfrentaba a algo serio, ni un solo gesto de nerviosismo lo delataba, pero la evidente tensión en la mandíbula y la forma en la que fruncía el ceño contaban una historia muy diferente sobre su estado de ánimo. Intercambió una mirada fugaz con Carlisle y hubo algo así como un mudo entendimiento que ensombreció de tristeza el rostro de su padre.

Me sentía insoportablemente nerviosa y apenas me atrevía a respirar, Esme nos miraba a todos con una evidente preocupación en sus ojos y no me sentí con fuerzas como para afrontar los interrogantes que asomaban a ellos. Noté que me flaqueaban las piernas cuando las pavorosas imágenes del edificio en llamas ocuparon la totalidad de la pantalla y todos volvimos a concentrarnos en el informativo. Varias personas envueltas en esas extrañas sábanas como de papel dorado se abrazaban y miraban con los ojos anegados en lágrimas como sus casas ardían y las pertenencias y recuerdos de toda una vida desaparecían devoradas por el fuego.

Mis ojos buscaron nerviosos de nuevo a Edward que permanecía atento a la pantalla observando cada detalle de lo que sucedía, al igual que Carlisle, que aunque no era su padre biológico, compartían expresiones comunes como la forma de apretar los labios en una fina línea como gesto delator de una ira contenida. Y eso es lo que estaba sucediendo.

De repente los ojos de Edward se dispararon hacia mí y hubiese jurado en ese momento sin temor a equivocarme, que analizaron mi actitud en algo menos de una fracción de segundo, él parecía casi distante, precavido y duro de tal forma que me heló la sangre por un momento.

Solamente en una ocasión había visto esa determinación y alarma mezcladas en la misma mirada. Estaba a la defensiva, él pensaba que yo lo culparía de esa muerte… Mi corazón se contrajo y le sostuve la mirada confiando en que leyese en mí con la claridad que siempre lo hacía.

Esa tensa mirada se vio interrumpida por pasos acelerados que resonaban acercándose en el suelo de madera del ancho pasillo que conducía hasta esa parte de la casa.

-¡Hay una llamada entrante en el supuesto teléfono de Bell… de la Srta. Swan que puede ser importante!

Los ojos de Edward relampaguearon salvajes y no hubo tiempo para más, todos salimos disparados de esa habitación y seguimos a la carrera a Seth por el pasillo de vuelta al estudio de Edward. Por primera vez entré en el pequeño _Langley_ que se escondía tras la pared de su despacho y apenas tuve tiempo de fijarme en el entorno aséptico, muy bien iluminado en tonos blancos y grises, metales bien pulidos, tecnología, eficiencia…

-¡Bella! ¡Maldita sea, soy Laurent! ¡Responde al puto teléfono jodida zorra! – Al escuchar su agresiva voz que me gritaba desde el teléfono y resonaba por toda esa habitación blanca y gris, retrocedí instintivamente un par de pasos hasta que topé con el borde de una mesa y me sujeté con fuerza a ella sin perder de vista el pequeño aparato conectado al altavoz.

Un silencio espeso y cargado de ira emanaba de todos los presentes, especialmente de Edward que tenía una mueca cruel y despiadada en los labios mostrando sus dientes y apretaba con fuerza los puños a sus costados con los ojos encendidos de pura furia. Laurent de repente rompió en patéticos sollozos al otro extremo de la línea y juraría que el labio superior de Edward se curvó dándole a su mueca cruel, un matiz de desprecio.

-Está bien, está bien… lo siento… ¡Lo siento joder! – No pude evitar dar un respingo cuando gritó la última parte con la voz teñida de un llanto lleno de rabia. – Te juro que yo no quería hacerte todo esto… Fue James… él dijo que sería fácil… y… ¡Joder! ¡Ahora está muerto! – Los sonidos que hacía y sus palabras resultaban estremecedores, un hombre adulto llorando muerto de miedo y rabia no era algo que se asimilase fácilmente.

-Mira… no sé si lo sabías, pero esta madrugada tres tipos encapuchados entraron en la casa y… y sin decir ni una sola palabra lo sacaron de la cama a rastras… y le cortaron el puto cuello de un sólo tajo. ¡Y yo tuve que verlo todo! ¡Esos cabrones me obligaron a mirar! – Algunos sollozos interrumpieron su desesperado monólogo y no puede evitar que un gesto doloroso frunciese mi ceño.

-Y luego… y luego tuve que sujetar el cuchillo ensangrentado porque amenazaron con volarme la cabeza y… y mis jodidas huellas están por toda esa mierda… ¡Me van a acusar de su muerte, joder! – Me tapé la boca con una mano mientras con mi brazo libre me abrazaba a mí misma. El relato de la muerte de ese indeseable me estremeció de pies a cabeza y me produjo unas insoportables náuseas. Inmediatamente me vi rodeada por los fuertes brazos de Edward que me envolvieron de forma cálida y protectora. Dejé caer la cabeza contra su pecho con los ojos cerrados y me permití el lujo de dejarme envolver por su calor, su olor y su protección buscando su cuerpo con mis manos para aferrarme a él.

-No tienes por qué escuchar esto, ve a otra parte. – Lo susurró sobre mi pelo justo antes de dejar un beso. Sus palabras pretendían ser una suave orden, pero yo negué tercamente con la cabeza y alcé mis ojos suplicantes en busca de los suyos.

-No, quiero quedarme. – Estrechó los ojos ligeramente, pero se limitó a resoplar y a asentir brevemente antes de que la histérica voz de Laurent volviese a tomar todo el protagonismo.

-Luego… luego uno de ellos con un extraño acento me dijo que cogiese el puto dinero y me largase antes de que cambiasen de idea… que tenía cinco minutos para empezar a correr tan rápido como pudiese… Y que no se me ocurriese mencionar nada de lo que había pasado en los últimos días… Porque terminaría igual que ese cabrón de James… sólo que conmigo jugarían antes un rato. – Un escalofrío me recorrió la espalda y sentí piedad por él, su tono era desesperado y entrecortado por los sollozos… como el de alguien que hubiese visto la muerte cara a cara y ha escapado por poco, pero que presiente que su fin está cerca.

-Y en ese momento a James le estaban cortando los dedos con una tenazas… – Escondí la cara en el pecho de Edward para protegerme de la imagen mental que mi cerebro creó de forma automática y sus brazos me envolvieron aún con más fuerza. – Y después… y después los pusieron en una bolsa y se llevaron el cuchillo… y… ¡Joder! Le tiraron un cóctel molotov y le prendieron fuego a toda la jodida casa… Pude salir por un puto milagro…

Edward me alzó la barbilla con dos dedos y miró en mis ojos durante una eternidad con los patéticos sollozos de Laurent de fondo, yo pestañeé para alejar unas lágrimas furtivas y me perdí en el mar verde musgo de sus ojos que me inspiraban tranquilidad y confianza. Pero había una sombra azulada que me habló claramente de su enfado por toda la situación que estábamos viviendo.

-¡Escúchame! Tienes… tienes que decirle a tu hombre que yo no estaba de acuerdo con todo lo que hizo James… ¿Entendido? – Ambos miramos de nuevo hacia el teléfono situado en medio de la mesa y rodeado por su familia y equipo de seguridad que escuchaba con actitud claramente preocupada. – Pero si no me deja en paz, si me pasa algo… le contaré todo a la policía y no me importa un carajo si es él quien está detrás de toda esta mierda o no, pero tiene que ayudarme y dejarme en paz si no quiere que suelte la lengua, porque estoy muy nervioso ¡Joder! – Edward apretó la mandíbula ante esa amenaza y yo luché contra el impulso de responder al teléfono y decirle lo que opinaba de toda esta situación. Ellos solos se habían buscado todo lo que les sucedía, tanto si Edward tenía algo que ver, una posibilidad que cada vez me resultaba más absurda, como si no.

-Te juro que no me importa quién mandó a los tipos que se cargaron a James, era un hijo de puta y tarde o temprano terminaría muy mal. – Edward volvió a mirarme y me besó despacio en la frente justo antes de despojarme de su protector abrazo y reunirse con con su padre y M junto al teléfono.

Yo me abracé a mí misma en un vano intento de suplir su dolorosa ausencia y me mordí el labio para evitar que temblase bajo una compasiva mirada de Esme. Me sentía furiosa y asustada a partes iguales. No entendía por qué todo esto me estaba sucediendo a mí. A nosotros… puntualicé para mí misma cuando alcé de nuevo la vista y vi a las personas que nos rodeaban a Edward y a mí y que compartían nuestras preocupaciones.

-Mira, estoy de camino a Canadá… si ese jodido psicópata con el que te acuestas no se olvida de mí... – Al escucharlo apreté con fuerza los dientes y procuré controlar una salvaje ola de pura furia que me arañó el pecho y mi piedad por él, pasó a un segundo plano. – Te juro que… Dile que me deje en paz, que desapareceré y no volverá a saber nunca más de mí. Y si no ha sido él quien ha mandado a esos tipos… pues… ¡Pues que tiene que ayudarme joder! – De nuevo su voz se quebró en un patético llanto y volví a sentir un potente acceso de náuseas. Me dejó anonadada el descubrir que no sentía ningún respeto por los cobardes. – Porque te juro que de lo contrario…

En ese momento ya no pude más. No podía seguir escuchando sus amenazas, sus miserias y las acusaciones contra Edward con mi propio corazón atronándome en los oídos, con la adrenalina corriendo veloz por todo mi organismo y sintiendo como mi vista se nublaba a causa de la tensión que estaba soportando. El horror se mezclaba con las náuseas que su narración desesperada provocaba en mí, las vívidas imágenes que sus palabras llenas de terror e ira habían formado en mi mente volvieron a aparecer ante mis ojos. La expresión abyecta de James y sus palabras contra mí, un profundo corte en su garganta, sus dedos entre las tenazas, el fuego…

Abrí la boca y comencé a dar cortas y fuertes inspiraciones. Me estaba asfixiando, necesitaba aire.

Me giré y salí corriendo de esa especie de cuartel general, me dirigí procurando no tropezar con nada hacia los inmensos ventanales de la pared trasera del estudio de Edward y forcejeé con manos temblorosas con una de las puertas hasta que conseguí abrirla de un fuerte empujón y me precipité en el enorme jardín.

Aspiré grandes bocanadas de aire con las manos en la cintura y el torso inclinado hacia delante como si hubiese corrido una larga distancia todo lo rápido que me permitiesen mis piernas. Los fragantes aromas del jardín, la hierba recién cortada y la tierra mojada tuvieron un efecto calmante en mí casi inmediato y el aire puro llenó mis pulmones al máximo de su capacidad.

Tenía que controlar las náuseas y mi respiración.

Inspiré y espiré profundamente, una, dos, tres veces… Mis nervios comenzaron a templarse lentamente y los sonidos del pequeño bosque que rodeaba la casa llegaron por fin a mis oídos y fui consciente en ese momento de que el zumbido del que apenas me había percatado antes, había desaparecido.

Estaba horrorizada, confundida y no sabía cómo me sentía… Ni cómo debería sentirme …

El firme pero suave contacto de una pequeña mano sobre mi hombro me sobresaltó y me giré para ver el rostro preocupado de Esme. Sus ojos azules y profundos reflejaban su angustia contenida y me atreví a pensar que albergaban una pequeña esperanza de poder ayudarme. Me ofreció un vaso lleno de agua que acepté encantada y bebí con verdadero alivio.

Esme siempre hacía ese tipo de cosas por todo el mundo, al igual que Carlisle, era una persona compasiva y capaz de sentir empatía con cualquiera sin que le importase nada más que la ayuda brindada. Era básicamente una buena persona.

Justo lo opuesto a los individuos de los que acababa de tener noticias.

Ese inoportuno pensamiento me oprimió el pecho y un involuntario sollozo se escapó de mis labios antes de que pudiese cubrirlos con mi mano.

-¡Oh, Bella…! Shhh… No llores, todo esto pasará pronto. Todo quedará atrás antes de que te des cuenta. Shhh… ya… ya va a pasar… – Esme me abrazó como lo hubiese hecho mi madre de haber estado allí, como a una niña pequeña dándome consuelo y arrullándome mientras me acariciaba el pelo. Yo correspondí a ese abrazo y dejé que me calmase antes de poder hablar.

-No Esme… son demasiadas cosas… Es todo tan... – Aparté con mis dedos algunas lágrimas y me quedé sin saber cómo continuar.

-Ven, vamos a sentarnos aquí, estaremos más cómodas. – Avanzamos hasta un banco de madera del jardín y antes de llegar recordé mi recién azotado trasero, pero lo ignoré cuando nos sentamos juntas y Esme permaneció con su mano sobre mi espalda, dándome un consuelo sincero y natural con ese simple gesto. – Si quieres contarme lo que está pasando, sabes que puedes confiar en mí, pero no quiero que te sientas en el compromiso de hacerlo, sólo digo que si lo necesitas, aquí estoy y recuerda que puedo llegar a entenderte bastante bien. – La miré realmente agradecida por todo su cariño y solidaridad y le devolví la pequeña sonrisa que me dedicaba, siempre había sido así y por eso la quería incluso antes de conocer a Edward.

-Gracias Esme. – Estuve tentada de aceptar su sincera invitación para desahogarme, pero no podía hablar de todo eso y aunque ella siempre fue buena y comprensiva, seguía siendo la madre de Edward. – Pero ni siquiera sabría por dónde empezar… Algún día te prometo que nos sentaremos a tomar un café y hablaremos tranquilamente de todo lo que está sucediendo. Pero ahora no me encuentro con fuerzas.

-Será como quieras, ten presente que puedes contar conmigo para cualquier cosa que necesites, aparte de ser la madre de Edward, también soy una buena confidente. Pero debes hacer un ejercicio de sinceridad contigo misma y plantearte muy seriamente si es esta la vida que quieres, si lo que das es más de lo que recibes, si merece la pena. Los hombres Cullen no son fáciles y tú todavía estás a tiempo de tomar una decisión. – Esbocé una pequeña sonrisa y negué con la cabeza.

-No Esme… eso no es cierto, mi decisión fue tomada sin ni siquiera darme cuenta la primera vez que me perdí en los ojos de Edward… Y después con cada pequeño gesto, con cada conversación sobre nosotros y nuestra relación, con cada mirada se ha ido cimentando en lo más profundo de mi corazón y de todo mi ser… Ya no concibo mi vida sin él y no puedo ni imaginar no formar parte de la suya. – La miré y por primera vez desde el almuerzo sonreí con confianza. – Pero te agradezco tu ofrecimiento, en realidad siempre has sido así y no solamente conmigo. – Esme sonrió y agachó la cabeza como si no hubiese esperado otra respuesta y me apretó cariñosamente la mano.

-Lo amas mucho… ¿No es cierto? – ¿Qué podía responderle a esa pregunta? Sólo la verdad.

-Tanto que resulta doloroso. – Ella hizo un gesto con la boca dando a entender que comprendía lo que decía y permaneció en silencio esperando a que continuase si ese era mi deseo. – Si algún día Edward me abandonase... – Tuve la sensación de que un inmenso agujero se abría en mi pecho con sólo imaginar esa posibilidad y parpadeé en un intento de alejar ese negro pensamiento y volver a la realidad. – …supongo que tendría que aceptar su decisión, pero te aseguro que si de mí dependiese, jamás me separaría de él. – La determinación y firmeza con la que dije esas palabras me sorprendió incluso a mí.

-Entonces no tienes más opción que la de hacerte fuerte y crecer junto a él, formar una sola alma con dos cuerpos.

-Nada me gustaría más… Pero no puedo evitar sentirme culpable, Esme. Me hubiese gustado que nada de todo esto hubiese pasado, pero ya es tarde para lamentarse y no puedo hacer nada para cambiar lo que pasó. – Esme sonrió de nuevo.

-Eso ha sonado muy parecido a lo que hubiese dicho mi hijo. – Solté una pequeña risa tímida, era imposible no dejarse influenciar y adoptar como propios algunos rasgos del carácter de Edward.

-Junto a él siento que tengo la fortaleza que siempre me había faltado. – Ambas sonreímos y me sentí enormemente agradecida de que la madre de Edward, no fuese una suegra de esas que ven a las parejas de sus hijos como enemigas.

Suaves pisadas en el césped y un ligero carraspeo llamó nuestra atención y vimos como Edward se acercaba con un bulto oscuro bajo el brazo.

-¿Podría tener unos momentos a solas con Isabella, mamá? – Esme se despidió de mí con un maternal beso en la frente y una caricia en el pelo.

-Por supuesto, voy dentro a buscar a mi esposo. – Al pasar junto a Edward también besó su frente, aunque para ello él tuviese que inclinarse. Cuando Esme se marchó, acortó los dos pasos de distancia que nos separaba y se sentó junto a mí, envolviéndome en la cálida manta que traía bajo el brazo.

Le sonreí tímidamente y me dejé envolver por el suave tejido y sus fuertes brazos. No me había dado cuenta de que sentía frío hasta que él lo hizo notar.

Mi pequeña sonrisa se encontró con su expresión dura que no dejaba traspasar nada de lo que sucedía en su cabeza.

-Bella… Te aseguro que no he tenido nada que ver con ese brutal asesinato. ¿Me crees?

Miré dentro de esos ojos sinceros y transparentes con mi corazón en la mano. Ese era mi turno para demostrarle mi confianza. Estaba absolutamente convencida de que no había tenido nada que ver, aunque también era consciente de que mi hombre era capaz de matar en un momento de furia, pero él nunca lo haría así, no de esa forma fría y por encargo.

-Por supuesto que te creo. – Acaricié su poderosa mandíbula con dedos inseguros notando su barba incipiente en las yemas de mis dedos, hubo un momento de silencio en el que nuestras miradas le robaron su papel a las palabras, un momento en el que nuestras almas conectaron de esa forma que sólo pueden hacerlo las almas que se complementan. Y todo fue dicho y entendido porque la angustia que le daba un trasfondo de mar de invierno a sus ojos se fue dulcificando hasta semejar la superficie tranquila de un lago.

Edward suspiró aliviado y tomó mi cara entre sus manos.

-Puedes estar completamente segura de que si yo lo hubiese matado, lo habría hecho anoche con mis propias manos. No es mi estilo mandar a nadie para hacer un trabajo que debería hacer yo mismo, ni mucho menos le prendería fuego a un edificio lleno de personas inocentes y ajenas a ese individuo que lo han perdido todo. – Cerré los ojos ante su vehemencia y la necesidad de insistir en algo que ya sabía. Puse mis manos sobre las suyas y le devolví la mirada más dulce y sincera que fui capaz. Tenía que tranquilizarlo, hacerle entender que no había fisuras por mi parte.

-Lo sé. Creo que te conozco lo suficiente como para saber que no eres un asesino. – Sus ojos se ensombrecieron ligeramente ante mis palabras. – Nunca he dudado de ti, sé que no ordenarías la muerte de nadie. – No me engañaba, tenía tan claro eso, como que sí era capaz de hacerlo con sus propias manos.

-¿Sabes si la policía sospecha de alguien? – Me apresuré a enfocar la conversación en algo más práctico y que me inquietaba sin que pudiese evitarlo y Edward volvió a adoptar su habitual actitud eficiente y seguro de sí mismo.

-Todo parece indicar que han intentado incriminar a Laurent… Al cortarle los dedos a James se ha perdido cualquier posible rastro de mi ADN de la pelea de anoche, así que no hay pruebas que me relacione con ellos… ¿Te das cuenta de que todo eso me apunta directamente a mí como quien ordenó el asesinato? Soy el mayor beneficiado de todo esto. – Asentí pensativa, había flecos sueltos de todo este desagradable asunto que todavía no comprendía. Como tampoco comprendía la insistencia de Edward en tratar de hacerme dudar de él.

-No entiendo el empeño que tienes en hacerme creer que eres el monstruo que yo sé que en realidad no eres. Te conozco Edward, aunque no lo sepa todo de ti, te vi anoche… No vas a conseguir hacerme creer que tuviste algo que ver con todo esto, de ser así, no hubieses reaccionado de la forma que lo hiciste cuando Marshall nos avisó de la noticia. – Con eso esperaba dar por zanjado el odioso tema de las sospechas sobre Edward. De haber tenido algo que ver, esperaría que la noticia se supiese antes o después y no lo creía capaz de haber pasado la mañana en el Moulin conmigo jugando al profesor y la alumna y desde luego no se hubiese sorprendido cuando M nos avisó después de comer.

-Te has vuelto muy observadora. – Un destello de orgullo le iluminó la mirada a la vez que me acariciaba la mejilla con el dorso de los dedos.

-Tengo un buen maestro… Pero no me has respondido. ¿Sabes si la policía sospecha de alguien en concreto?

-Aún no lo sabemos, Marshall está tratando de averiguarlo con su contacto dentro de la policía, pero es un hecho que James se había dado a conocer últimamente entre la pequeña delincuencia de la ciudad y por ese motivo se había ganado algunos enemigos…

Permanecimos en silencio, abrazados y pensativos… Me di cuenta con angustia de que quien quiera que fuese el que le cortase los dedos a James, y al pensar en él me estremecí de pies a cabeza, pareciese que le estuviese haciendo un favor a Edward cuando en realidad lo tenía atrapado por una posible prueba que lo incriminaba. Me removí ansiosa entre sus brazos y lo busqué de nuevo con los ojos.

-¿Sabes cuánto tiempo son válidas las muestras de ADN antes de que sean analizadas? – Frunció ligeramente el ceño antes de responderme.

-¿Te preocupa que esos dedos puedan estar en poder de alguien que quiera utilizarlos en mi contra?

-Es una posible prueba contra ti. – Su expresión se relajó y entrecerró los ojos de forma seductora y casi perezosa, colocó un mechón de mi cabello tras mi oreja y de camino acarició con un dedo la línea de mi mandíbula.

-No debes preocuparte por eso, si las pruebas no han estado custodiadas en todo momento por la policía, no son válidas porque son fácilmente manipulables. Cualquiera podría ser incriminado. No te angusties, si bien no es tranquilizador, no supone ninguna seria amenaza. – Le regalé una pequeña sonrisa y suspiré aliviada, aunque no me sentía tranquila completamente.

-Bella… Voy a volverme loco, tienes que decírmelo. ¿Cómo te sientes? – Cerré los ojos por un segundo al escuchar mi nombre, suspiré y me tomé mi tiempo para responderle, al parecer no sólo era yo la que veía a los elefantes a nuestro alrededor y era un alivio saberlo. Teníamos que hablar de esos elefantes de una vez, pero no resultaría sencillo y para ser sincera, me inquietaba un poco pensar en las respuestas que obtendría de Edward.

-Estoy muy confundida… abrumada. No puedo creer que todo pase a la vez, es demasiado, apenas tenemos tiempo de afrontar un problema cuando ya se nos plantea otro… Es agotador. – Me llevé la mano a la frente en un gesto frustrado y terminé por pasarla por mi pelo para retirarlo de mi cara.

-¿Crees que un posible embarazo es un problema? – No supe qué responder, en el fondo temía que así fuese. Un hijo no formaba parte del plan, ni de Edward, ni del mío.

-No estoy segura, Edward. – Su rostro permanecía inalterable, no pude ver ni el más mínimo asomo de enfado o decepción en él y supuse que todavía estaba analizando todas las posibilidades… O que quizás todo esto no le hubiese pillado por sorpresa y ya lo sospechase desde hacía unos días.

-En cualquier caso es culpa mía, estás soportando mucha presión y eso está comenzando a afectarte. – No me gustaba que hiciese eso… Siempre se culpaba por todo, siempre encontraba la forma de hacer parecer que él era responsable de alguna forma de todo lo que me sucedía.

No quería seguir por ese camino y a la luz del día sus golpes se veían con claridad a pesar de curar muy rápidamente, eso captó mi atención de nuevo y me dio la oportunidad de darle un giro a la conversación.

-¿Cómo vas a justificar tus golpes? Quiero decir… tarde o temprano tendrás que salir, ir al trabajo y todavía son visibles. – Miraba al frente, hacia el jardín mientras me escuchaba, sus labios se curvaron imperceptiblemente por su comisura izquierda y se los acarició con dos dedos en un gesto pensativo que sin embargo resultó masculino y erótico sin proponérselo.

-Anoche emitimos un comunicado de prensa en el que informábamos de que sufrí una agresión por parte de dos individuos desconocidos que robaron el dinero que llevaba conmigo. Mi médico hizo el correspondiente parte de lesiones y se presentó la denuncia en la comisaría. – Me miró de nuevo y yo esbocé una pequeña sonrisa. Se me hacía difícil imaginar al Puto Amo siendo atracado por dos delincuentes de poca monta, pero la policía no tenía porqué saber todo lo que yo sabía de él.

-Me alegro entonces de haber querido que estuviese aquí… ¿O ya estaba pensado que viniese? – Alcé una ceja interrogante ante la sospecha de que toda mi escena de la noche anterior hubiese sido innecesaria ante lo que Edward sonrió y negó con la cabeza como si constatase algo para sí mismo.

-No, no tenía ningunas ganas de que me viese un médico, pero tengo que reconocer que el hecho de que lo exigieses, le da solidez a mi coartada en el caso de que la policía nos relacione de alguna forma o si Laurent llegase a incriminarme. – Eso me devolvió a la realidad que sin darme cuanta había quedado poco a poco en un segundo plano desde el momento en el que Edward me envolvió con la cálida manta entre sus brazos.

-¿Vas a ayudarlo? – Edward apretó los labios y tensó la mandíbula cubierta por esa barba incipiente que no solía afeitar los fines de semana y que a mí me encantaba sentir contra mi piel.

-Aún no lo tengo claro. Carlisle opina que sería una buena idea, al ayudarlo garantizamos su agradecimiento y lealtad. – Eso sonaba muy de su estilo. – Pero yo no lo tengo tan claro y si trata de incriminarme de alguna forma, si cuenta la pelea de ayer y los motivos… lo reconoceré sin dudarlo junto a James como los individuos que me atracaron anoche. Eso justificaría el dinero que tiene. – No me sorprendió que Edward tuviese pensado un plan B en el caso de que Laurent lo inculpase. Lo admiraba y me resultaba intimidante a partes iguales, era ese tipo de cosas las que formaban su naturaleza compleja. No era un santo, no era un pobre diablo… Era un hombre poderoso, inteligente e implacable con sus enemigos, que paradójicamente se regía por unos estrictos códigos morales casi pasados de moda. Se podía confiar en él ciegamente, no mentía, su palabra era ley y como tal tenía valor…

-Eres despiadado con tus enemigos. – Pegó su frente a la mía y me estrechó con urgencia entre sus brazos durante unos instantes en los que me sentí parte de él con más fuerza que nunca antes. Sus ojos brillaron intensamente y besó mi frente.

-Eso es cierto, pero aún lo soy más con los tuyos. Nadie que pretenda hacerte daño encontrará el más mínimo asomo de piedad en mí. – Susurró esas palabras sobre mi frente y la vehemencia con que las pronunció caló muy hondo dentro de mi alma.

-¿Hay nuevas noticias? – Edward se dirigió hacia alguien a nuestra espalda y me giré para ver a Carlisle que se acercaba a nosotros casi sin hacer ruido. Parecía triste.

-Así es, me temo que Laurent huyendo se saltó un control de velocidad y provocó una persecución, acaban de emitir en las noticias las imágenes en las que se puede ver como la policía lo abate a tiros cuando intenta huir a pie después de estrellar el coche contra un árbol. – Expulsé todo el aire de golpe y Edward se tensó a mi lado. – Al parecer llevaba un arma y la usó contra la policía. Han encontrado el dinero y ya saben que vivía con James, así que todo parece involucrarlo. – Me llevé las manos a la cabeza estupefacta por toda la locura que se había desatado ese día. No podía dar crédito al rumbo que estaban tomando las cosas, era todo tan… extremo.

-¿La policía sospecha que él mató a James y le prendió fuego al edificio? – Edward parecía igual de sorprendido que yo, pero siendo fiel a sí mismo permaneció aparentemente impasible, aunque hubiese jurado que su mente trabajaba a toda velocidad y su calma era sólo aparente.

-Así es, además han hallado el cuchillo en una alcantarilla cercana a su casa, nada más que el cuchillo, según la información del hombre que Marshall tiene dentro de la policía. – No se me escapó el detalle de que los dedos no estaban junto al arma y de nuevo sentí náuseas. – Parece que todo quedará como un ajuste de cuentas entre criminales de poca monta.

A pesar de que esa noticia debería suponer un alivio para nosotros, lo cierto es que una imprecisa nube de tristeza espesaba la atmósfera a nuestro alrededor.

Demasiadas muertes nos favorecían… Un negro presentimiento me atenazó el alma y temí que pagaríamos un alto precio por ello, aunque no hubiésemos tenido nada que ver.

-Gracias Carlisle. – Carlisle se limitó a asentir con la cabeza y emprendió el camino de regreso hacia la casa con la cabeza inclinada al suelo y el andar cansado. – Tengo que volver dentro, necesito ocuparme de todo esto. – Edward me sostuvo por la barbilla mientras me miraba directamente a los ojos y yo hice lo posible por retener mi angustia para no preocuparlo más de lo que ya estaba.

-Voy contigo, pero no quiero ver esas imágenes, prefiero evitar ver morir a Laurent. – Quería… no, _necesitaba_ estar cerca de él en estos momentos, aunque no me encontrase con la fuerza necesaria para enfrentarme a toda la realidad en formato de últimas noticias.

-Por una vez estoy de acuerdo contigo, es mejor que permanezcas al margen. Estás pálida. – Acarició mi mejilla con un gesto suave y lleno de cariño y preocupación. Cerré los ojos y me abandoné por un instante al consuelo que me ofrecía.

-Me encuentro bien, no es nada. ¿Pero podría quedarme en el estudio? No me apetece estar sola.

-Naturalmente. – Edward asintió brevemente con la cabeza antes de levantarse del banco y ofrecerme su mano para ayudarme a caminar por el césped con los tacones.

Al llegar a su estudio cerró la puerta de cristales tras de sí y me besó la mano antes de entrar en ese pequeño _Langley_ junto a su despacho sin una palabra más, pero con los ojos llenos de una seria preocupación.

Me crucé de brazos y dejé vagar mi mirada por el bosque y el jardín. Edward había dejado la puerta abierta del _Langley_ y algunos fragmentos de la conversación se filtraron hasta mí. Hice lo posible por bloquearlos, no me sentía con fuerzas para afrontar los detalles. Todos estaban allí y mi presencia no era necesaria, estaba abrumada, cansada por las emociones de la noche anterior, la falta de sueño y la angustia de todo ese día. Y agradecí poder tener unos instantes a solas.

La familiar y desagradable sensación en la boca del estómago de que algo se estaba acercando era cada vez más difícil de ignorar. Y a pesar de todo el horror, de todo el daño, no me sentía alegre ni aliviada ante la certeza de que James ya no volvería para atormentarme de nuevo, y por más que buscaba en mi interior tampoco encontraba el más mínimo rastro de dolor por su muerte. ¿Tenía eso sentido? ¿Era posible no lamentarlo y a la vez no alegrarse?

No estaba segura y esa duda contribuía a que me sintiese mal conmigo misma. ¿Era yo responsable de alguna forma de todo lo sucedido? El simple hecho de existir y de convertirme en el blanco de sus ambiciones no suponía que yo fuese responsable de sus decisiones. Edward no tenía nada que ver con sus muertes y yo no tenía la culpa de que se hubiesen ganado enemigos por el estilo de vida que llevaban.

No… Yo no tenía la culpa de lo que les había sucedido. Esa convicción me alivió un poco y respiré profundamente por primera vez desde que supe la noticia.

Me giré cuando escuché que las voces se acercaban y vi a Carlisle y Esme junto a Edward. Aún estaban serios, pero sus rostros no transmitían angustia o una preocupación alarmante.

Se despidieron de nosotros y tanto Carlisle como Esme me abrazaron y besaron en la mejilla, les sonreí de vuelta y prometí a Esme que esta semana encontraríamos un rato para tomarnos un café juntas y hablar de varias cosas, entre ellas, el proyecto del taller mecánico.

Cuando por fin nos quedamos a solas, Edward y yo permanecimos en silencio. Los elefantes de la habitación cada vez resultaban más difíciles de ignorar y no podía mantener la atención en ninguna otra cosa.

-¿Cómo va todo? – Me atreví a preguntar por fin.

-No tienes de qué preocuparte, la llamada que Laurent hizo a tu supuesto teléfono no es rastreable y las cámaras de seguridad de esta casa confirman que nadie salió ni entró de ella desde las once de la noche. Nada nos relaciona con ellos ni con lo sucedido. – Asentí y me mordí el labio para evitar preguntarle qué era lo que de verdad le estaba preocupando.

-Tengo algunos asuntos que resolver y no sé cuánto tiempo pueda llevarme. Deberías descansar o hacer algo que te relaje. – Me miraba serio con las manos en los bolsillos, aparentemente calmado y por lo visto, decidido a ignorar un poco más a los elefantes. Pero yo no quería separarme de él ni de las posibles noticias que llegasen.

-¿Te importaría que me quedase aquí contigo? Te prometo que no te molestaré, puedo quedarme en el sofá, quizás duerma un rato… Pero por favor, me gustaría estar cerca de ti, necesito sentir tu presencia. – Me había acercado a él y lo miré entre suplicante y mimosa acariciando su pecho, estaba dispuesta a recurrir a los trucos más sucios con tal de ponerle difícil el que me ocultase algo. Y además era completamente cierto que necesitaba sentirlo a mi lado.

-Naturalmente que sí, preciosa. – Edward me alzó la barbilla con dos dedos y me dio un suave beso seguido de un pequeño suspiro. – Sabes cómo manejarme pequeña golfa… Y lo cierto es que estoy más tranquilo si no te quito los ojos de encima. – No pude evitar que una sonrisa apareciese en mis labios. – Ahora sé buena y duerme un poco mientras yo ultimo unos detalles de la compra del periódico.

Me guió hasta el sofá, se arrodilló delante de mí para quitarme los zapatos con una fugaz mirada perversa y me instó a que me tumbase con una leve presión de su mano. Sonreí y obedecí, me arropó con la suave manta, acomodó un cojín bajo mi cabeza, me besó de nuevo antes de dedicarme una última mirada suave y se levantó para ponerse a trabajar con una envolvente melodía de piano sonando de fondo.

Hubiese jurado que no me quedaría dormida, pero lo cierto es que el saber que Edward estaba a mi lado, ese sofá tan confortable, la manta cálida y la suave melodía de piano de fondo hicieron que mis ojos se fuesen cerrando poco a poco… Antes de dejarme vencer por la bruma del sueño pensé brevemente en la posibilidad de un embarazo y posé mi mano sobre mi vientre, me giré para acomodarme y algo se coló en mi mente sin llegar a inquietarme.

-Edward… – Dije con la voz soñolienta. – Quizás sea una tontería, pero en ningún momento he oído nada de Victoria en todo este asunto… Y eso me extraña, quizás sería prudente pedirle a M que averigüe algo sobre ella. – Si recibí respuesta por su parte no lo supe, porque caí profundamente dormida, me encontraba mucho más agotada tanto física como emocionalmente de lo que pensaba.

Desperté algo desorientada y con la sensación de que había dormido durante horas. Apenas me incorporé Edward me sonrió desde el otro lado de su mesa y se levantó para acercarse y darme un ligero beso en los labios. Dios… Podría acostumbrarme a verlo así de suave sin ningún problema.

-Hola… ¿Cómo te encuentras? – Se había sentado en el brazo del sofá y me miraba casi con curiosidad científica.

-Hola… Estoy bien, no te preocupes, he dormido como si no tuviese conciencia. ¿Es muy tarde? – Físicamente me encontraba mucho mejor, pero seguía sin tener claro lo que sucedía en mi interior, ni cómo interpretar esa extraña sensación de desapego ante todo lo sucedido.

-Me he estado preguntando si te apetecería salir esta noche. Cenar fuera, quizás ir a escuchar un poco de buena música a un club tranquilo… Creo que sería bueno que nos diese el aire, salir de casa y dedicarnos a nosotros. – Eso sí que era una agradable sorpresa. Sonreí y asentí con la cabeza. Me vendría muy bien cambiar de aires y pensar en otra cosa.

-¿Eso es un sí?

-Sí, me apetece mucho. Pero si te soy sincera, no me atrevo a cenar fuera, preferiría hacerlo en casa. – De repente me ruboricé avergonzada ante la posibilidad de tener que salir corriendo para vomitar en un restaurante lleno de gente. Edward pareció leer mi mente porque sonrió de forma cómplice y me acarició el pómulo justo donde me había ruborizado.

-Después de cenar entonces, cuándo haya pasado un margen prudente de tiempo y estés segura de que te encuentras bien. – Se inclinó y besó mi frente. Era un gesto que hacía en muy pocas ocasiones, pero que estaba revestido de ternura y que ese día había repetido en varias ocasiones.

-Eso es más tranquilizador. – Ensanchó su sonrisa como toda respuesta.

-La ópera entonces, _Madame Butterfly_ está en cartel y estoy bastante seguro de que vas a apreciarla. Después podemos ir a un club o de vuelta a casa si te encuentras cansada. Esta noche decides tú. – No pude evitar soltar una pequeña risa y Edward me miró con una ceja alzada al parecer intrigado por mi reacción.

-Querrás decir que decido yo después de la ópera, ¿no…?

-¿Acaso no quieres ir? – Oh, no… parecía confuso por mi respuesta, así que me arrodillé en el sofá y tiré de su jersey para acercarlo un poco a mí.

-Sí, sí que quiero ir, me apetece mucho. Nunca he ido a la ópera y siento mucha curiosidad. – Entrelacé mis dedos alrededor de su cuello y le robé un beso. Él se relajó inmediatamente y sonrió antes de levantarse para teclear algo en su ordenador, supuse que reservó las entradas para la ópera.

Estaba observando con total descaro como esos pantalones se le pegaban al trasero, cuando los elefantes de la habitación se hicieron presentes de nuevo y ya no lo resistí más.

-Edward… – Por el tono de mi voz supo inmediatamente lo que vendría a continuación y hubo un intenso intercambio de miradas que no me acobardó. – Tenemos que hablar sobre la posibilidad de que esté embarazada. Me angustia mucho no saber lo que puedas estar pensando de todo eso. – Edward apretó la mandíbula y terminó de teclear antes de acercarse para sentarse a mi lado en el sofá. Al parecer parecía dispuesto a hablar del tema con calma. Y no supe si eso era buena… o mala señal.

Se pasó nervioso una mano por el pelo y me miró directamente a los ojos.

-Isabella… Yo no tenía planeado tener un hijo. – Eso no era una noticia nueva, estaba claro desde el principio de nuestra relación.

-Yo tampoco, es demasiado pronto. Apenas llevamos un mes juntos… Dios… Es una locura. – Me dejé llevar por mi preocupación y dispuesta a ser totalmente sincera con él.

-Si estuvieses embarazada… ¿Lo tendrías? – Suspiré y pensé durante un segundo antes de responderle. No estábamos acercando con mucha rapidez al motivo de mi preocupación una vez que habíamos reconocido a uno de los elefantes.

-Seamos realistas, las posibilidades de que lo esté son muy pocas.

-No me has respondido. – Su tono pretendió disimular su impaciencia sin conseguirlo del todo.

-Sí. Lo tendría sin dudarlo. – Edward se limitó a asentir grave y quedó pensativo. En ese momento mi corazón se disparó en mi pecho y todos mis miedos me tomaron por asalto. Cerré los ojos y lo solté sin más.

-¿Es este el momento en el que me dices que vas a abandonarme? – El silencio apenas duró unos segundos que me resultaron eternos.

-¿Pero qué…? ¿De verdad crees que te abandonaría si llevases un hijo mío en el vientre? – Abrí los ojos de golpe para encontrarme con un Edward ofendido, que me miraba con ojos dolidos. Esa reacción paradójicamente, teniendo en cuenta nuestra relación y cómo resolvíamos nuestras diferencias, me tranquilizó en vez de hacerme preocupar por mi trasero como hubiese sido de esperar.

Me tranquilizó hasta que otra posibilidad surgió de mi inquieta mente.

-¡Oh Dios mío! Si estoy embarazada y no me abandonas… ¿Qué sucederá cuando ya no pueda satisfacer tus necesidades? ¿Buscarás otra amante más como tenías pensado al principio? ¿Ocupará ella mi lugar en tu cama y en tu cuarto de juegos? – Cada vez me sentía más nerviosa, no había llegado a pensar en esa posibilidad hasta ese momento y me pareció algo real y terriblemente amenazante.

Apenas fui consciente de que Edward se pellizcaba el puente de la nariz e inspiraba lentamente varias veces.

-Respóndeme a algo Isabella… ¿Si yo me lastimase la espalda haciendo deporte, te buscarías un amante que satisfaga tus necesidades? – Lo miré confundida, ¿de qué estaba hablando?

-No es lo mismo y lo sabes… – Me sujetó las manos para que dejase de retorcerme los dedos nerviosa.

-Contéstame, ¿qué harías? – _¡Qué tontería! Pues ponerme a horcajadas sobre ti como si fueses JFK…_

-No me buscaría un amante, es ridículo, si lo hago te perdería inmediatamente. Además yo te amo y no soy así. – Soné recalcitrante sin poder evitarlo.

-Yo también te amo y si buscase a otra te perdería inmediatamente, tengo muy presente las condiciones que impusiste para que comenzásemos nuestra relación. – Lo miré sorprendida por su respuesta, me resultaba halagador que lo tuviese tan presente, pensé fugazmente que quizás lo hubiese ofendido al insinuar que buscaría a otra porque no me amaba y no pudiese complacerlo durante un tiempo. Pero me resultó fría esa respuesta de alguna forma. – Además, no siento ningún deseo de estar con otra mujer que no seas tú. – Eso ya estaba mucho mejor… ¡Genial! Ahora me sentía mal por haberlo insinuado. Pero no permití que nada enturbiase ese momento, así que me levanté de mi lado del sofá ignorando de nuevo a mi trasero y lo abracé con fuerzas.

-Isabella… ¡Mírame! - Me alzó la cara y estábamos tan cerca que nuestros labios se rozaban al hablar. – Yo nunca había llegado a plantearme la posibilidad de tener hijos, pero te juro por todo lo que soy, que si tú vas a tener uno, yo quiero ser su padre. – Sencillamente me quedé en shock. – Si fuese cierto que estás gestando un hijo mío, todavía tenemos unos meses para ir acostumbrándonos a la idea y nada malo va a pasar. Estamos juntos en esto.

-¡Gracias! – Le di las gracias con la voz rota por la emoción, por no montarme un número y culparme, por no abandonarme de forma inmediata si al final resultase que estaba embarazada y por ser un hombre de los pies a la cabeza y tener siempre presente mis deseos y necesidades. ¡Joder! Y porque acababa de decirme que si yo iba a tener un hijo, él quería ser su padre.

Hundió sus manos en mi pelo y nos besamos hambrientos, aliviados y al menos yo, con el corazón temblando con una mezcla de emociones que no podía ser saludable.

Cuando la necesidad de respirar fue un hecho y ambos sabíamos que de seguir así terminaríamos haciendo el amor sobre el sofá, Edward separó sus labios de los míos y nos miramos en silencio.

La luz que se filtraba por las nubes del atardecer iluminaba tenuemente el estudio masculino y elegante de Edward. Y allí estaba yo, con la posibilidad de un hijo en el vientre, enamorada hasta resultar doloroso y sintiéndome amada, protegida y cuidada como sólo él podía hacerme sentir.

Aunque no todo fuese perfecto a nuestro alrededor.

-¿Por qué? Quiero decir… ¿Cómo es que nunca te habías planteado tener un hijo? – Edward no se inmutó por mi pregunta a pesar de que la hice con cautela.

-Ya sabes el tipo de relación que te propuse al principio. Sin compromisos fuera del marco dominante y sumisa, sin sentimientos involucrados… Además recuerda lo que te dije de mi paso por el orfanato. Nunca antes de conocerte me permití tener lazos afectivos con nadie, eso supondría tener un punto débil. – Sus dedos trazaban sendas perezosas por los ángulos de mi rostro y no pude evitar sentirme triste.

-Lo entiendo… yo soy tu punto débil. – Apenas lo dije en un susurro, sintiéndome abrumada por toda la verdad que encerraban tan pocas palabras.

-Eres mi debilidad… – Sonreí todavía triste ante el giro que le dio a mi frase, transformando un pesar en un motivo de alegría. – Todavía y a pesar de la enorme seguridad que da el tener dinero, tengo poderosos enemigos, Bella. Pero no soy un hombre que rehúya de sus responsabilidades y si al final resulta cierto que vas a tener un hijo, es porque yo lo he sembrado en tu vientre. Y te aseguro que garantizaré vuestra seguridad a cualquier precio. ¿Confías en mí? – Asentí con vehemencia.

-Ciegamente. – Todavía me sentía triste porque no estábamos viviendo una situación ideal, me hubiese gustado que de ser cierto, fuese un hijo buscado y deseado por los dos, pero no olvidaba que sólo era eso: una posibilidad. Y Edward me había tranquilizado, era un hombre como pocos, honorable, firme y fuerte. Un bastión en sí mismo.

Sin embargo me inquietó que mencionase el tema de la seguridad y esa indeseable sensación en la boca del estómago volvió a hacerse presente.

-Será mejor que prepares algo para cenar, si llegamos tarde a la ópera no podremos entrar hasta que termine el primer acto y para entonces te habrás perdido una parte muy importante del argumento.

Sonreí y volví a robarle un ligero beso, pero cuando me retiraba me sujetó y profundizó ese beso de forma fulminante y enloquecedora durante sólo unos segundos, los suficientes como para dejarme la cabeza en las nubes y las rodillas temblando.

-Vete ahora. – Sonreí ante el Puto Amo y me puse los zapatos rojos devolviéndole su mirada pícara antes de levantarme para preparar algo de pasta para la cena.

Poco después Edward se reunió conmigo, abrió una botella de vino y lo sirvió en una sola copa sin pronunciar ni una palabra, pero con una mirada que me advertía muy claramente de que no se me ocurriese pedirle que me sirviese otra. Sonreí y me encogí de hombros, continué preparando la salsa de queso y nata procurando ignorar su mirada clavada en mí mientras disfrutaba del vino.

-Habla conmigo, cuéntamelo. Dime lo que sientes por la muerte de James antes de que empiece a imaginar cosas. – Alcé la cabeza y contuve la respiración. El segundo elefante se había hecho presente en la cocina y ya no había forma de seguir ignorándolo. Serví la pasta en los platos antes de responderle y los llevé a la mesa donde él me esperaba.

-No lo sé… Supongo que todavía estoy conmocionada por todo lo que ha sucedido, me parece horrible… Pero por más que busco en mi interior, no puedo encontrar dolor por la muerte de James y Laurent. Con esto no quiero decir que me sienta aliviada, ni que crea que se lo merecían, te aseguro que nunca le he deseado la muerte a nadie y ellos no son una excepción… Pero por más que lo intento, no lo lamento. Y eso me hace sentir muy mal, se supone que una buena persona debería sentir piedad o tristeza. – Lo solté seguido, si me paraba para reflexionar y elegir las palabras, no estaba segura de poder continuar.

Edward comenzó a cenar como si lo que acababa de decir no fuese tan terrible como yo pensaba y me obligué a hacer lo mismo.

-Esa es la teoría, lo que se supone que debería pasar, pero la realidad, la esencia del ser humano es otra. Por eso hay gente que mata y gente que muere. No tienes por qué sentir piedad o dolor por alguien que cada gesto que te ha dedicado, estaba premeditadamente dirigido con la intención de causarte el mayor daño posible, para sacar beneficio de ti y tus debilidades… Lo inteligente es no lamentar su desaparición. – Su forma de ver las cosas me hizo recapacitar.

-No estoy segura de eso. – Me disparó una mirada llena de significado y a continuación a mi plato casi intacto, indicándome así que comiese y me apresuré a obedecerlo.

-Créeme, es así. Y lo que sucede es que eres una mujer maravillosa, por ese motivo piensas que tienes que sentir algún tipo de remordimiento por no lamentar la muerte de esos indeseables, una muerte que no has deseado, que no has provocado y en la que no tienes absolutamente nada que ver. – Entendía su punto de vista, sólo necesitaba algo de tiempo para asimilarlo y me di cuenta sorprendida de que estábamos hablando el tema de la vida y la muerte con mucha naturalidad mientras comíamos.

-Quizás sea cierto que existe algo así como el karma, por eso alguien como yo no se plantea la posibilidad de tener hijos. – Me enderecé en mi asiento al escucharlo, ese era uno de esos extraños momentos en el que mi curiosidad le echa un pulso a mi prudencia. Pero comprendí que no era el mejor momento para ahondar en esa cuestión y que era una oportunidad de oro para permanecer en silencio y no presionarlo.

Dejé los cubiertos sobre mi plato casi terminado y busqué sus ojos con los míos mientras mantenía las manos crispadas con fuerza en mi regazo.

-Edward… hay algo que no suelo hacer con frecuencia porque todavía temo asustarte y… bueno, no tengo ningunas ganas de que salgas huyendo despavorido… Pero te amo con toda mi alma y te juro que si resulta que estoy embarazada, no ha sido esa mi intención, no ha sido algo premeditado para intentar atraparte con el truco más viejo del mundo ni nada por el estilo… Y estoy completamente segura de que serás un padre genial cuando tengas que serlo, dentro de unos meses o de unos años, conmigo… o sin mí. – Después de volcar mi corazón fui testigo privilegiado del mayor espectáculo del mundo. Vi como los ojos de Edward se dulcificaban a medida que mis palabras le llegaban y como tiro de gracia para mi pobre corazón, los vi brillar emocionados.

-Ven aquí. – Edward tiró de mi brazo sin ninguna ceremonia y estrelló sus labios contra los míos, enredó su mano en mi pelo y con la otra me levantó de la silla y me sentó en su regazo sin que nuestros labios se separasen ni un milímetro.

-Deberías decírmelo con más frecuencia, te aseguro que no pienso huir a ninguna parte. Y cada vez que oigo esas palabras de tus labios, es pura euforia lo que siento, como si mi pecho estallase. – Jadeaba en busca de aire cuando él me dijo eso y sentí que sus palabras me derretían el corazón como si fuese chocolate caliente.

-¿Sientes tú algo parecido? – _"…algo parecido…"_

-Podría decirse que sí. – _Podría decirse que los fuegos artificiales de 4 de julio estallan en mi pecho cada vez que me sonríes, así que sí… es posible que cuando me dices que me amas y que quieres ser el padre de mi hijo si voy a tener uno, sienta algo "parecido"._ Edward desplegó una sonrisa radiante a pesar de no haber escuchado mis pensamientos y sospeché que en el fondo los conocía.

-Me alegro mucho entonces. – En ese momento volvió el Edward canalla y arrogante que tanto me gustaba para rematar la cuestión y no dejar supervivientes. – Te amo Bella… mi pequeña golfa. – Lo besé de nuevo para que se callase y evitar así que provocase algún daño realmente grave en mi pobre corazón.

Dimos por terminada la cena que sorprendentemente me había sentado muy bien al mismo tiempo que ese beso y subimos las escaleras envueltos en un silencio cómodo y suave tomados de la mano, estaba algo nerviosa ente la perspectiva de ir a la ópera y lo buscaba continuamente con la mirada para sentirme algo más segura.

Insistí en darme una ducha rápida antes de comenzar a prepararme y cuando salí del baño, Edward estaba hablando por teléfono ultimando algunos detalles sobre la seguridad de esa noche, me lanzó una mirada cargada de sexualidad cuando le sonreí y me quité la toalla para ponerme una diminutas braguitas de encaje negro. No pude apartar la vista de su torso descubierto por su camisa abierta y observé con codicia la forma en la que los pantalones del esmoquin envolvían su glorioso trasero y sus piernas y la camisa se ceñía en torno a sus hombros y brazos y la V de su vientre era una descarada provocación.

Hice un gran esfuerzo al apartar la vista de él y miré con cierta aprensión el vestido que llevaría esa noche. Era una asombrosa obra de arte del fallecido _Alexander__MacQueen_. Negro con el cuerpo bordado en diminutas puntadas doradas y una falda larga y vaporosa de muselina hasta los pies, tenía los hombros descubiertos y todo él era maravilloso, una pieza única de alta costura de un diseñador ya fallecido... Algo irremplazable.

Suspiré acobardada ante la idea de llevar puesta semejante maravilla mientras Edward se acercaba hasta mí guardando su teléfono en el bolsillo y con una caja negra y alargada en la otra mano… ¡Ay, no…! Otro regalo…

-Sé buena. – Susurró con un tono ligero de advertencia ante mi más que seguro gesto de angustia y puso delante de mí la caja atada con un lazo blanco en el que se leía _Chanel_ con letras negras. –Tira del lazo. – Obedecí con una mano temblorosa y cuando cedió, Edward abrió la caja y del estuche en su interior sacó con sus elegantes dedos un collar de perlas enorme con el logotipo de la casa en esmalte negro, que puso alrededor de mi cuello con varias vueltas.

El tacto frío y suave de las inmaculadas perlas alrededor de mi cuello y mis pechos desnudos, el roce suave y enloquecedor de las yemas de sus dedos acariciando las perlas sobre mi piel y el verde oscuro de sus ojos, me hicieron estremecer de puro placer.

Edward entrecerró los párpados y separó los labios ligeramente, la rosada punta de su lengua los acarició humedeciéndolos… en ese momento el resto del mundo se desdibujó para mí. Sus dedos subieron hasta mi mejilla y luché contra el impulso de cerrar los ojos y abandonarme por completo a esa caricia, por algún motivo no quería perderme ni un solo segundo de su gloriosa imagen.

-Te amo. – Inspiré profundamente y abrí los ojos sorprendida por el impacto de ese certero disparo directo a mi corazón pronunciado con su voz oscura y profunda. Jamás lograría acostumbrarme a oírlo de sus labios, jamás podría dominar el fulminante efecto que tenía sobre mí por muchas veces que me lo dijese.

-Edward… – Una de mis manos voló hasta su pecho acariciando sus ángulos duros envueltos en la seda de su piel y otra se enredó en su pelo, un suspiro tembloroso se escapó de mis labios sin querer, cargado de deseo.

-Debería decirte lo que provocas en mí con más frecuencia y sin perversos juegos de por medio. – Su voz suave y profunda era como un canto de sirenas para mí, me arrastraba hacia él, me dominaba, me sometía… Era suya cada vez más, cada día que pasaba me entregaba más a él, a sus juegos, a sus necesidades… Pero tenía que pensar, aclarar ciertas cosas y hablar con franqueza, no podía permitir que me arrastrase de esa forma sin saber hacia dónde me dirigía.

-¿Te refieres a eso de "_mi amo me ama_"? – Tenía que reconocer que esa frase había llegado a preocuparme, no cuando la escribía, sino después, cuando él me preguntó si era mi amo y no pude decirle que sí. Pero Edward me regaló una pequeña sonrisa torcida, casi perezosa que me reconfortó incluso antes de escuchar lo que tenía que decir al respecto.

-Soy insoportablemente torpe en cuanto a expresar mis sentimientos, pero hay algo que sí puedo decirte sin lugar a dudas... Eres mi vida ahora. – Cerré los ojos para que sus palabras junto con su imagen no terminasen conmigo.

-Te amo con locura… Eso no lo dudes jamás… – Lo dije con la voz teñida por mi emoción y me perdí en sus ojos.

-¿Pero…? – Pero… ¿Y si lo defraudaba? ¿Después de todo lo que estaba haciendo por mí? ¿Todo lo que hacía para que me sintiese mejor? Pero no podía callarlo, teníamos que hablar de eso y no encontraría un momento mejor.

-Eso de "amo"… Debo confesarte que me ha preocupado algo… Yo no estoy segura de querer dar ese paso en mi sumisión hacia ti y... – La preocupación que comenzó a tensarle el rostro desapareció de un plumazo cuando terminé de hablar.

-Shss… Olvida eso, no era más que una frase para el juego, no tiene más significado, ni más pretensión que la de expresar esa forma particular en la que te amo. – Mis rodillas temblaron de alivio, no quería tener un "Amo", sino un amante aunque lo llamase Señor en ciertas ocasiones.

-No puedo olvidar tu reacción cuando descubriste la pelea con James… y cuando llegaste exigiendo un médico para que me curase las heridas… Tengo muy presente todo el amor y coraje que pude ver en ti. Me impresionaste, Bella… Nunca nadie me había desafiado de esa forma, sin importarle las consecuencias, sin pensar en sí misma… sólo en mí.

Era algo extraño, cuanto más cercano y más sólida era nuestra relación, cuanto más me abría Edward su corazón sin corazas, sin muros defensivos… Más miedo sentía.

Es como si todo fuese prefecto, la culminación de un sueño a pesar de todo el horror y muerte que nos había rondado durante todo el día… Todas las alarmas en mi cabeza sonaban a la vez y con irritante insistencia, presentía que algo terrible estaba de camino.

-Edward… ¿Puedo pedirte algo? – Lo miré con ojos suplicantes y un nudo en la garganta.

-Mmmm… Ya sabes que sí. – Él sonreía tranquilo y seguro desde su atalaya.

-Hazme el amor, despacio, sin juegos... – Le sonreí pícara y seductora, necesitaba sentirlo para burlar mi injustificada angustia. – Solos tú y yo…

-Oh, joder… Estoy empezando a preocuparme seriamente, ya no me basta con follarte profundamente de las formas más perversas y depravadas, sino que también siento la necesidad de hacerte al amor. Vas a acabar conmigo pequeña golfa. – Sonreí feliz y me abracé a él ofreciéndole mis labios para que me besase y sus manos se cerraron posesivamente sobre mis nalgas aún sensibles.

-Pero antes. – _No_… Hice un teatral puchero ante su sonrisa canalla porque temía lo que me diría. – Voy a llevarte a la ópera y no vamos a llegar tarde, está decidido y si eres buena y te portas bien, cuando regresemos voy a atarte las manos con este collar, te desnudaré y te tumbaré en esa cama con las piernas muy abiertas y te besaré todo el cuerpo, antes de hacerte otras cosas... Estoy dispuesto a comprobar si ese pequeño coño tuyo es capaz de apagar la sed que siento por ti, aunque nos lleve toda la noche comprobarlo, mañana podrás dormir.

¡Oh, Dios…! Mi sexo se contrajo dolorosamente al conocer los planes que tenía para mí esa noche cuando regresásemos a casa y de repente Puccini me pareció un tipo poco simpático. Con unas pocas frases y esa sonrisa arrogante llena de suficiencia me había dejado excitada y consumida por la anticipación. Iba a resultar una noche muy larga… Y estaba encantada de que nada hubiese cambiado entre nosotros en ese aspecto.

Edward se soltó de mis brazos y se alejó para terminar de vestirse, yo me recogí el pelo en un moño bajo tramando alguna forma de vengarme sin que terminase sobre sus rodillas y me vestí con esa obra de arte y unos tacones altísimos, lista para comprobar de qué iba todo eso de _Madame Butterfly_.

El "Alas de Gaviota" volaba sobre la brillante superficie del asfalto mojado de camino a la Ópera de Seattle, dentro de él Edward y yo sonreíamos a pesar de todo lo que había sucedido ese terrible día, nos teníamos y nos amábamos, superaríamos cualquier adversidad juntos. Detrás de nosotros los potentes faros del Mercedes en el que viajaban Call y Félix no nos perdían de vista.

Comenzaría a llover de nuevo en cualquier momento y la ciudad parecía un hervidero de tráfico el sábado por la noche. Cuando Edward paró el coche justo en la entrada a las escalinatas de la Ópera, le arrojó las llaves a Call que las atrapó al vuelo para que lo estacionase en un lugar más apropiado, me tomó de la mano y corrimos escaleras arriba para no llegar tarde al primer acto. Procuré seguirle el ritmo saltando sobre mis delicados tacones y sujetándome la falda del vestido para no tropezar con ella, aguantando las risas que me provocaba aquella situación.

Me sentía extrañamente feliz a pesar de todo el horror de ese día y de mis inquietantes presentimientos.

Conseguimos colarnos justo cuando comenzaron a apagar las luces como señal de que la función estaba a punto de comenzar y ocupamos nuestros asientos en un palco privado con una vista privilegiada del escenario.

Cuando las primeras notas de la obra comenzaron a llenar el ambiente me sumergí de lleno en la historia narrada.

-Bonito kimono. – Le susurré con malicia a Edward cuando la protagonista pareció envuelto en uno morado.

-Si te gusta puedo conseguírtelo. Estarías sencillamente irresistible envuelta en ese kimono. – Le guiñé como toda respuesta y volví a centrar mi atención en el escenario.

No pude evitar ver ciertas similitudes entre la historia de _Madame Butterfly_ y Pinkerton y la de Edward y mía, al menos al comienzo de nuestra relación. Edward no apartaba los ojos de mí, observando mis reacciones con suma atención y yo de vez en cuando le devolvía la mirada algo avergonzada por su intensidad.

-¿Dónde habré escuchado una historia similar? – Bromeé de nuevo cuando Pinkerton buscaba a una joven para casarse con ella con la intención de utilizarla mientras estuviese en ese destino.

-Te aseguro que no recuerdo haber mencionado el matrimonio en ningún momento. – Sofoqué una breve risa que por suerte no fue percibida por nadie más que nosotros.

-¡Claro que no! De haberlo hecho jamás me hubiese dejado atrapar por ti y hubieses tenido la oportunidad de comprobar lo rápido que puedo llegar a correr incluso con tacones altísimos.

Edward me sonrió abiertamente como respuesta, pero las bromas entre nosotros cesaron cuando la trama continuó desarrollándose y Pinkerton abandona a Madame Butterfly, ella descubre poco después que está embarazada y lo espera durante tres largos años con la vista fija en el puerto, convencida de que volverá por ella cualquier día. En el aria _Un bel di vedremo_ ya no pude retener la emoción y una lágrima surcó mi mejilla al ser testigo de cómo Butterfly espera sin desfallecer a su amor, sin saber que la había utilizado para satisfacer un capricho y que su matrimonio ya no era real…

Edward me observaba como si yo fuese el mejor espectáculo que alguien pudiese ver y apartó mi lágrima con su dedo en un gesto tierno y lleno de significado. Dirigí mis ojos hacia él y me regaló una pequeña sonrisa tranquilizadora y cómplice que me reconfortó mucho más allá que las mejores y más escogidas palabras, mientras que apretaba mi mano en la suya.

Él me amaba y las coincidencias con la obra no iban más allá de su inicial pretensión de usarme sólo para satisfacer sus necesidades sexuales y su evidente debilidad por verme vestida con kimonos de seda, claro está…

Le devolví la sonrisa y me concentré de nuevo en la escena. Mi corazón se encogió dolorosamente dentro de mi pecho cuando Pinkerton regresa tal y como Butterfly deseaba… pero con su nueva esposa. Al saber que ella había tenido un hijo, quiere llevárselo con él y Butterfly, que ya lo sabe todo, acepta llena de dolor y vergüenza con la condición de que sea él mismo quien venga a por su hijo. Se despide de su pequeño, lo bendice y con una sonrisa que enmascara todo su dolor y sus intenciones, le venda los ojos y se retira a sus habitaciones… Una vez que está sola toma en sus manos el cuchillo de su padre y lo clava en su vientre.

"_Con honor muere quien no puede vivir con honor_"

Y se desploma escuchando la voz de su amado llamándola. Él ha llegado tarde.

Para entonces gruesas lágrimas surcaban incontroladas mis mejillas y una potente angustia oprimía mi pecho, Edward me estrechó con fuerza entre sus brazos firmes y protectores mientras los demás espectadores aplaudían el drama y los intérpretes salían a saludar.

-Shhh… Sólo es una ópera… ya sabes lo dramáticas que son. – Era abrumador como me estaba sintiendo… _¡Basta Bella!_ Me obligué a reaccionar y supuse que ese arranque de melancolía no era más que una forma de exteriorizar las tristes noticias de ese día.

-Uff...sí, me he dado cuenta… Aún así me ha emocionado mucho. – Era algo evidente teniendo en cuenta mis lágrimas, aún así quería justificarme ante él.

-Venga, vamos a salir de aquí y a buscar música menos dramática… ¿O prefieres volver a casa? Debo confesar que ahora mismo sólo puedo pensar en besarte esos hombros y el cuello… y en levantarle la falda del vestido. – Sonreí ante su maestría para cambiar mi ánimo y vi clara la oportunidad de vengarme por su descarada provocación anterior.

-Creí que yo decidía esta noche... – Ahí estaba yo haciendo un puchero y parpadeando seductoramente, mientras me esforzaba en arrinconar ese irracional sentimiento que me seguía angustiando sin motivo aparente.

-Y así es… Pero eso no cambia que yo desee besarte todo el cuerpo mientras estás atada y desnuda en mi cama. Tengo planes para ti esta noche, pequeña golfa… No consigo saciarme de ti, siempre quiero más. Y sospecho que siempre voy a querer más. – Definitivamente conocía a la perfección los mecanismos que tenía que activar para que mi ánimo fuese cambiando con cada palabra que pronunciaba.

-Pero yo me siento cruel… y me apetece seguir escuchando música, algo que me quite esta melancolía, ¿sería eso posible? – Interpreté mi mejor versión de la Bella mimosa y suave que tanto le gustaba.

-Yo sé cómo quitarte esa melancolía… Pero te di mi palabra y hoy me siento generoso, quiero consentirte… acepta un consejo y aprovecha ahora, porque después ya no tendrás la libertad para decidir… y entonces seré yo quien se sienta cruel y tú, mi pequeña golfa, la que tenga que aguantar las ganas. – Una oleada de humedad acudió a mi sexo con sólo escuchar su tono oscuro y lleno de tensión sexual. Sopesé seriamente que volviésemos a casa, pero lo cierto era que me encontraba bien y para ser sincera conmigo misma, disfrutaba mucho de ese perverso juego de la anticipación.

-No lo dudo… Pero ahora, ¿sería posible que mi Señor me llevase a otro lugar antes de volver a hacerme prisionera y someterme a su voluntad? – Pensé que tendríamos mucho tiempo para eso, al día siguiente era domingo y al siguiente lunes y el martes vendría después… Tendríamos mucho tiempo para todo. Al menos unos meses si mi examen del lunes resultaba positivo.

-Voy a pasarlo realmente bien cuando por fin te tenga para mí esta noche. Venga, salgamos de aquí antes de que me olvide de todo lo que acabo de decir y acabe follándote en el suelo del palco, sería algo memorable teniendo en cuenta la acústica de este lugar. – Sofoqué una risa y me enrojecí ante un Edward evidentemente complacido por mi reacción, que había conseguido eliminar la melancolía que Butterfly había dejado en mí con algunas frases descaradas y una erótica promesa para cuando regresásemos a casa.

Salimos de nuestro palco tomados de la mano y sonriendo para mezclarnos con los demás espectadores que salían de la función y me sentí mucho mejor al comprobar que no era la única pazguata que salía con los ojos enrojecidos por la emoción.

Un fuerte aguacero caía sin piedad cuando llegamos a la puerta principal, estábamos bajo la marquesina de cristal del edificio de la ópera, cuando a Edward lo detuvieron unos reporteros. Le preguntaron por la agresión sufrida la noche anterior a lo que Edward contestó que no haría declaraciones y mi pecho se hinchó de puro e indisimulado orgullo cuando otro de ellos le preguntó sobre el rumor de que había facilitado alojamiento gratuito a los afectados por el devastador incendio de esa mañana.

Ese era mi hombre.

Disimulé mi sonrisa orgullosa detrás de él, protegida por su ancha espalda y el segundo plano en el que estaba, sujeta de su mano y sin poder evitar tiritar de frío a pesar de la pashmina en la que estaba envuelta. Me sentía tan orgullosa de él, era un hombre generoso y solidario, fuerte, duro, exigente… y glorioso en todos los aspectos. Y yo era su vida… y quizás estuviese esperando un hijo suyo… No, no podía pensar en esa posibilidad, no hasta no tener la certeza de que así fuese.

Antes de responder a esa pregunta, Edward le hizo un discreto gesto a Call que comenzó a acercarse rápidamente con un paraguas, pero Félix se le adelantó y me pareció ver algo de tensión en ese extraño malentendido.

-La Srta. Swan tiene frío, llévela al coche y que me espere allí. – Edward lo susurró de forma que los periodistas no pudiesen oírlo.

-Por supuesto señor Cullen. – Quise protestar, negarme de alguna forma, no quería soltarme de su mano, pero la presencia de los periodistas que estaban entrevistando a Edward y la evidencia de que tenía frío, me hicieron pensar que no era el mejor momento para desafiar una orden del Puto Amo. Pero por algún motivo, todo mi ser me gritaba que no soltase su mano.

Esa noche había estado excepcionalmente suave conmigo y no quería que interpretase mi negativa como solía hacerlo. Así que hice un enorme esfuerzo por soltar su mano y separarme de él para seguir con paso ligero a Félix que me escoltaba con el paraguas hasta el mercedes negro en vez de al "Alas de Gaviota", procurando no mojar mis delicados zapatos y el bajo de la falda.

Le lancé un rápido vistazo a Edward que ya terminaba de atender a la prensa y se giraba hacia nosotros, le sonreí dispuesta a esperarlo cuando de repente las manos de acero de Félix se cerraron como garras alrededor de mis brazos y sentí como era arrojada violentamente de bruces dentro del Mercedes.

-¡Ya la tenemos! ¡Arranca!

De lo siguiente que fui consciente era de encontrarme dentro del coche que arrancó a toda velocidad con un ruidoso chirriar de ruedas lo que provocó que me desequilibrase y cayese al suelo de la parte trasera. Una violenta oleada de pánico tensó mi cuerpo y despertó mi mente. Ese no era el Mercedes de Edward, éste tenía otro interior, otro olor… No era el coche que solía conducir Call.

De nuevo su enorme mano tiró de mí sin ningún cuidado y me sentó en el asiento trasero junto a él. A esas alturas mi corazón latía desbocado y el miedo instintivo que sentía me decía una cosa, mientras que mi cerebro trataba de convencerse de que "eso" no era posible.

-¿Félix…? ¿Qué sucede? ¿Qué…?

-¡Silencio! Llevo años soportando todas vuestras órdenes y conversaciones intrascendentes. ¡Basta! – Su rugido feroz retumbó en el habitáculo del coche y me heló la sangre en las venas. No había otra posibilidad.

-¿Pero…? – Supe sin lugar a dudas que estaba siendo secuestrada. ¡Pero no podía ser! ¡Tenía que haber otra explicación razonable que diese sentido a todo esto!

-¡Años! – El nuevo grito de Félix me dejó sin aliento y retrocedí instintivamente muerta de miedo todo lo que pude hasta pegar mi espalda a la puerta, mientras el coche seguía a toda velocidad conducido por un extraño.

-He pasado años enteros soportando a Carlisle, observando a Masen… – _Masen_…. Registré el anterior apellido de Edward una parte de mi cerebro y comencé a vislumbrar las piezas del rompecabezas. – … para tratar de descubrir un punto débil, simulando que daba cobijo a esos renegados, fingiendo que protegía a los Cullen y todo su imperio… Pasé años alejado de los míos observando pacientemente a Cullen hacer sus negocios, ayudándolo a hacer de esa isla un refugio para renegados y traidores. – Los gritos de Félix fueron determinantes para que terminase de comprender llena de horror y todavía sin poder creerlo del todo, que no había otra posibilidad, Félix me había secuestrado delante del propio Edward y de Call.

-¡Eres despreciable! – Le grité con la voz aguda a causa del pánico mientras las lágrimas enturbiaban mi visión y mi cuerpo empezaba a temblar. Instintivamente comencé a darle patadas con mis tacones para alejarlo de mí, mientras mis dedos buscaban frenéticos la manilla de la puerta para tratar de abrirla y lanzarme desde el coche, quizás si tenía suerte conseguiría huir corriendo y perderme por las calles de Seattle, buscar ayuda… ¿Dónde coño se metía la policía cuando hacía falta?

-¡Suéltame! – Rugí furiosa cuando esa garra de acero me sujetó por una pierna para evitar que siguiese dándole patadas y me acercó a él sujetándome por las muñecas, impidiendo así que pudiese escapar.

-¿Despreciable? – Su aliento agrio me golpeó por primera vez y pude verlo como era realmente: un monstruo peligroso y desconocido. Mi corazón latía desbocado y respiraba de forma entrecortada y agónica.

-Cullen y Masen se creen tan superiores a todo el mundo que su soberbia no les ha permitido ver lo que estaba sucediendo. Su pretendida compasión y humanidad han sido su peor enemigo y me ha permitido buscar bajo sus mismas narices una forma de que mi jefe le cobre a Masen esa vieja deuda pendiente. Pero entonces se encaprichó de ti y te trajo con él… Y ese novio tuyo... – Sus risotadas crueles tuvieron el efecto de escarchar mi sangre y mi ánimo, había escuchado pocas cosas más desalentadoras y amenazantes que esa risa. – … me dio la oportunidad que estaba buscando, ser tu sombra me ha permitido observar a Masen de cerca y sacar información muy valiosa desde su propia casa, para que mi jefe encontrara la forma de cobrarle. Tengo entendido que ese novio tuyo lloró como una nena cuando entendió que no saldría de esa. – Comprendí en ese momento que cuando se refería a "mi novio" no hablaba de Edward, sino de James y la certeza de que el hombre para el que trabajaba en realidad Félix lo había matado, fueron determinantes para que el salvaje pánico arrasase con cualquier atisbo de cordura y calma que pudiese quedarme.

-¡Suéltame! ¡No me toques maldito cabrón! – Luché con todas mis fuerzas para liberarme de su brutal agarre, le grité, traté de arañarle la cara, sólo si conseguía clavarle las uñas en los ojos tendría una oportunidad para escaparme de él y en ese momento me sentí capaz de hacerlo.

Estaba desesperada.

Pude ver en un atisbo por la ventanilla cómo las luces de la cuidad se espaciaban y nos adentrábamos en la suave penumbra de las luces de los suburbios… Estábamos dejando la ciudad y eso renovó mis miedos y mis fuerzas con la determinación que me daba la desesperación. Cada vez mi pequeña oportunidad para escapar se volvía menor y mi desesperación mayor.

_¡Piensa, Bella! ¡Piensa, maldita sea! ¡Piensa en algo! ¡No puedes luchar contra él!_

_¡Negociar!_

Algo así como un rayo de esperanza se abrió en mi pecho al recordar el gesto de codicia que tuvo con la pulsera de diamantes de Ángela, Edward tiene mucho dinero, puede ofrecerle una cantidad que… Ese rayo de esperanza se desvaneció tan pronto como apareció, si estuviese en venta, si tuviese un precio su lealtad, ya había hecho mucho tiempo de que el mismo Félix se hubiese ofrecido a Carlisle o Edward por una suma mayor.

Al darme cuenta de lo desesperada y extrema que era mi situación y que no era capaz de pensar en nada coherente para escapar, una ciega rabia prendió en mi pecho y reanudé con más fuerzas mis patéticos intentos por liberarme de ese monstruo.

Comencé a gritar de nuevo, lo abofeteé, quise cerrar los puños y golpearlo, le clavé los tacones en las piernas, le arañé la cara y en un acceso de locura creí que lo conseguiría… Hasta que estrelló su mano contra mi cara y sentí que el mundo se desvanecía en una explosión.

La brutal bofetada que me propinó hizo que mi cabeza golpease contra la puerta del coche y después contra el respaldo del asiento. Sentí que el ojo me estallaba, que mi oído zumbaba y por un terrible momento no pude ver, ni oír nada.

Eso me despertó por completo y me volvió híper alerta a todo lo que estaba sucediendo. Un hilo de sangre caliente que se enfriaba con rapidez salía de mi nariz y pude notar el sabor de mi propia sangre en la boca, mis manos estaban aprisionadas por una de las suyas delante de mí, mientras que con la otra las rodeaba con una brida de plástico similar a las que utilizaba la policía y la aseguraba alrededor con fuerza, tanta que estaba segura de que me cortaría la circulación y la piel si seguía forcejeando…

Las perlas en mi pecho estaban ensangrentadas, así como mi piel.

Lo siguiente que hizo para mi total desesperación, fue taparme la boca con una de esas cintas adhesivas plateadas que se usan para precintar paquetes…

Estaba perdida.

Secuestrada.

Atada.

Amordazada.

-Eso es para que aprendas a no darme órdenes. Yo no admito que ninguna puta me de órdenes.

Mi cerebro comenzó a analizar frenético mi situación en busca de una posible salida, de una explicación al menos que me permitiese comprender el por qué de toda esta locura.

Y llegué desolada a la conclusión de que los dos enormes elefantes en la habitación que nos tenían tan preocupados como eran las muertes de James y Laurent y mi posible embarazo, no nos habían permitido pensar que no era casualidad que James muriese justo el día después de la pelea con Edward, justo cuando nuestra relación estaba más fuerte, cuando estaba claro que yo era importante para Edward sin ningún tipo de dudas, justo el día después de que llegase dando órdenes en su casa sin que nadie las cuestionase y que fueron obedecidas inmediatamente…

Tenían pruebas contra Edward, alguien de los suyos había matado a James y tenían los dedos que quizás contuviesen su ADN, me estaban secuestrando, Félix había conseguido engañar a todo el mundo durante años… ¿Por qué motivo? ¿Por dinero, lealtad, venganza…?

Lloraba de forma incontrolada y me estremecí al pensar que siempre estuvo a cargo de la seguridad en la isla y fue mi sombra el poco tiempo que había estado en la misma casa de Edward… Infiltrado.

¿Cómo había sido posible que lo consiguiese? ¿Acaso no lo habían investigado?... Sí… Naturalmente que Edward lo habría investigado… Y Carlisle antes que él… Entonces recordé su frase de que esa isla era un refugio para renegados y una nueva pieza encajó en su lugar.

Llorar y respirar a la vez estando amordazada no era fácil, cada vez me costaba más llenar mis pulmones a causa de me errática respiración y algo parecido a la resignación se extendía de forma inexorable, como una gran sombra helada en mi espíritu mientras mi cuerpo seguía temblando sin control.

Pensé en mi posible hijo y me sentí morir… Pero no podía permitírmelo. El desánimo no era una opción, Edward me encontraría y me llevaría de vuelta a casa. Y no me sucedería nada malo. Él no lo permitiría.

En respuesta a mis pensamientos el sonido de un disparo resonó en la noche y llegó hasta nosotros con total claridad a pesar del ruido del motor.

-¡Maldita sea, Félix! ¡Te dije que era arriesgado hacerlo esta noche! – Por primera vez me fijé en el conductor que no parecía muy contento con nuestra situación, pero yo me sentía muy aliviada de que Edward estuviese persiguiéndonos… Aunque hubiese armas involucradas. Es más, no me importaría que alguien le pegase un tiro a esa rata traidora de Félix.

Tuve el enorme placer de ver como la enorme figura de mi secuestrador miraba hacia atrás y se agachaba inmediatamente. Hice lo mismo y me agazapé como pude para que no me sucediese nada por accidente. Aunque estaba bastante segura de que Edward no se arriesgaría a que una bala perdida me alcanzase.

-¡Los tenemos encima! ¡Acelera!

-¿Qué coño crees que estoy haciendo desde el principio? Sus coches son más rápidos. – ¡Coches! En plural, eso me alegró y pude ver por primera que unos potentes faros iluminaban el interior del coche cada cierto tiempo. Estaban muy cerca. Edward se acercaba mientras que esos dos cada vez estaban más nerviosos. Todavía había posibilidades de que todo esto terminase bien.

-¡Voy a llamar!

-¡No! ¡Acelera! Todavía podemos dejarlos atrás.

-Si no llamas tú lo haré yo, nos están pisando los talones y si nos atrapan, Masen nos va a cortar las pelotas y nos las hará tragar antes de matarnos con sus propias manos.

El conductor no esperó más y pulsó un botón que conectó la llamada.

-¿Qué sucede? – Una voz femenina casi infantil y fría respondió con tono exasperado.

-¡Nos están siguiendo, los tenemos encima! – El conductor lo gritó asustado, de verdad temía a Edward.

-¡Sois unos malditos inútiles! Aro estará muy decepcionado... Esperad instrucciones.

Aro… Un miedo visceral me obligó a encogerme ante la sola mención de su nombre.

-Maldita sea... – Félix había permanecido extrañamente callado apretando los dientes y el conductor se lamentaba nervioso y maldecía en voz baja mientras espera la respuesta. Las manos me dolían a causa de la falta de riego sanguíneo y notaba las heridas que la brida me estaba haciendo al clavarse en mi piel con cada mínimo movimiento, seguía sangrando y el párpado derecho donde había recibido la brutal bofetada, se cerraba poco a poco debido a la hinchazón.

-¿Crees que os van a alcanzar? – La voz infantil al otro lado de la línea parecía extrañamente fría en esa ocasión.

-¡Ya los tenemos encima, si no han seguido disparando es por no herir a la puta! – La voz infantil al otro lado del teléfono volvió a resoplar frustrada.

-Aro no está contento con vuestro fracaso. Deshaceos de esa puta, el mensaje ya ha sido entregado. – Gemí desolada, ¿qué significaba eso, exactamente? ¿Me iban a matar? ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? Edward nos perseguía y estaba cada vez más cerca… – Ah… Y Félix… recuerda que los Vulturis no damos segundas oportunidades.

Juraría que el rostro de Félix palideció ante esa frase que terminaba de confirmar mi teoría. Pero no me importó porque yo tenía asuntos mucho más urgentes de los que preocuparme.

-¡Deshazte de ella!

El conductor lo ordenó de forma seca y cortante y una nueva oleada de pánico mucho más violenta que las anteriores me sacudió por completo. Una cosa era un intento de secuestro y otra muy diferente era estar a punto de que me matasen.

Cerré los ojos brevemente para tratar de asimilar mi suerte y nuevas lágrimas rodaron por mis mejillas.

Fugaces imágenes de mi padre y mi madre cruzaron por mi mente, Alice… Rose… Pero en realidad sólo pude pensar en mi posible hijo… y en Edward. Me hubiese gustado que fuese algo real, estar embarazada de un hijo de Edward… Que pudiese nacer y mirar en sus ojos cuando lo viese por primera vez, que se pareciese a él... Que su padre me besase después del parto, verlo crecer juntos…

Todo eso era mucho más importante que yo misma. En realidad, yo no era importante en absoluto, pero no soportaba pensar en el dolor que causaría mi muerte a las personas a las que amaba.

Mi último minuto de reflexión duró muy poco. Félix se acercó a mí y con una expresión dura e impasible retiró la cinta adhesiva de mi boca de un fuerte tirón que me arrancó la piel de los labios y me hizo gritar de dolor, sacó de su bolsillo un cisne de papel hecho con lo que me pareció un billete y la introdujo en mi boca lastimando aún más mis labios con sus dedos groseros.

Una nueva pieza encajó en su lugar.

La inminencia de lo inevitable me hizo sacar nuevas fuerzas y traté de luchar de nuevo, me aferré con las manos atadas a su chaqueta y lo miré con los ojos suplicantes anegados de lágrimas.

_¡Por favor! ¡Por favor! ¡Por favor! ¡No! Quizás esté embarazada. Edward me ama. Apenas tengo veintitrés años…_

Mis súplicas sólo se tradujeron como sonidos ahogados por mi mordaza y el cisne de papel humedeciéndose dentro de mi boca bajo la mirada cruel y llena de desprecio de Félix.

No podía hablar, no podía respirar, no podía pensar en nada que no fuese un pequeño de ojos verdes y el pelo cobrizo…

Estaba al borde del colapso siendo cruelmente consciente de todo lo que sucedía a mi alrededor, lo comprendía casi todo, veía más allá de las simples apariencias. Supe que Félix correría una suerte parecida a la mía cuando regresase con un fracaso después de tantos años trabajando infiltrado…

Y no lo lamenté.

Forcejeé con Félix que me trataba como si yo le hubiese causado el mayor dolor de su vida y quisiese vengarse. Luché hasta última hora con la salvaje esperanza de poder salir de todo eso de alguna manera y refugiarme en los brazos de Edward. Luché con todas mis fuerzas, con todo el coraje que pude.

Luché por mi vida y por la de mi posible hijo.

Luché desesperada.

Procurando detener el cisne de papel que cada vez se colaba más profundamente en mi boca y que temí que terminase ahogándome.

El coche no disminuyó su marcha en ningún momento, las garras de ese animal me sujetaron como si no pesase nada y la puerta del coche se abrió violentamente.

_¡No! _Traté de gritar desesperada cuando supe cómo sería mi muerte. Me arrojarían en marcha del coche, a toda velocidad, atada, indefensa…

El aire helado de la noche y lleno de humedad me golpeó aliviando momentáneamente el dolor de mis heridas en la cara, el asfalto brillaba mojado por la lluvia que caía sin parar y los olores del bosque dormido y mojado me trajeron emotivos y fugaces recuerdos de mi infancia.

Las manos de mi verdugo me sujetaban con fuerza ante el hueco de la puerta abierta para evitar que mi forcejeo desesperado por seguir dentro del coche tuviese éxito.

Los ojos verde musgo de Edward y su sonrisa suave me saludaron en mi locura cuando el miedo me cerró los ojos y las garras de ese animal me empujaron hacia mi suerte.

_¡No!_

* * *

Dicen que hay un tiempo para todo, un tiempo para sembrar y otro para recoger, uno para sufrir, otro para ser felices, otro para soñar…

Ha llegado el tiempo de medir a los corazones valientes.

Además no he puesto Fin… ¿Verdad?

Miles, miles de gracias a todas las que habéis votado por esta historia y por mí en los Fanficction-Addiction-Awards. Los resultados os pertenecen por completo y me habéis emocionado muchísimo. ¡Gracias de todo corazón!

Como siempre, muchísimas gracias a: sophia18, Naobi Chan, Tata XOXO, NuRySh, Ericastelo, PalomitaCullen, elena robsten, Paolastef, Berta, SalyLuna, VaNeSaErK, lauriss18, pekascullen, andri88, Dreams Hunter, kimberlymbc, VivianaCullen, DiAnA, Luchii, Rachel483, Cathaysa, Belewyn, Aliena Cullen, carlita16, pitita10cullen, Lullaby Waillen, mirgru, Nayuri80, Catalina-Lina, Sunmile, Bite Me Sr. Cullen, L'Amelie, jupy, chiquitacullen, ludgardita, carigt05, yessica Alexandra, chusrobissocute, ETERNOAMANECER, Loonydraconian, , Aryam Shields Masen, catitacullen, Celia McCarthy, AnnieKP, Beleriv, EleGL, Andrea Pricolo, yethenm, Sisi bunny, naanaw91, bellaliz, victorias, Jbpattinson, gax 26, rosa, kaoriiCullen, Deysi Maria, Rossy04, Pacita Delitah Cullen, anamart05, AMirandaCullen, V, Sully YM, LeidaJim, kate, claudi17, Andysuperchula, zujeyane, fany cullenpattz, AlePattz, LUNATIKACC, Cullen Vigo, Alex-Cullen-Pattinson, patymdn, danisanchez, Jenith, yo, magymc, Angiiventell fromeCullen, Paoliiz B. Masen, Aleowo, Marce Masen, jamlvg, sandra32321, Amanda, Rob y Pato, Andrea Pricolo, malicaro, karlita carrillo Cullen, magusl92, vivi85, Ligia Rodriguez, Sky Lestrange, whit Cullen, Kisara Mansen, Vampiresa07, Az-May, cris20, Solchizz, MIRI, Angie Masen, MariiBett, yolabertay, SweetDirtyDraco, jade0709, karlitacullen, daniielacullen, injoa, Docevampiro, emelinGMFCMWM, litzy, Yumel22, dracullen, Ana Arredondo, Julio, Luisamarie22, anik11, solasol, monikcullen009, nadsart, Rossy04, Any Pattzz, Ma, Ely Cullen M, BiankisMasen, Tanya Pattz Cullen, EriM, jovipattinson, Stefi Martinez, hinatapink, mIlCa CaLi, Soniard, martha, lu537, VictoriamarieHale, vanessa, CARY, Roxx Marie, vickycn, lucylucy, DarkiiNa, Yolanda, green'splace, lmabt, Verota, Carmen Cullen-.i love fic, CcyTig, darky1995, marivifc, Shandra1, Kalita Cullen, Evanye, msteppa, lizs, CaroBereCullen, veroc, klaxi, veca, Deathxrevenge, beakis, cremita, Rossy, Anónimo, Marianixcr, Sonyi Cullen CM, stefanny93, heewelss, Dani Meneses, Sony Bells, mOnzpOllen, alee rodriguez, viviPatCullen, Vampire Princess, naddia-of-pattz, liduvina, Mentxu Masen Cullen, nath89, cutita2, Carlota, CaroBell, Shaolyn, lorenalove, Wilma Cullen, escarlataojala, ALSWNACULLEN, Poemusician, Dakota, ALICE, fer92, RinaCullen, viviSR, Angel O'Shea, Princcippesa Cullen Masen Pat, ThoraPoison, anitina59, roblove, larosaderosas, MaxiPau, GabitaRP, aleshita-luvs-paramore, Adriu, sayelutz, ana de león, GUARANI SHELION1811, Ilse25, LUZ.C.C, bea78, lamiabellacantante8, MixelintheDark, Libertad, PalitoCullen, Fleur Power, Yudicapi, May Pineda, mely chile, carpe diem88, TheYos16, Lunita Black27, lolaa, abii corvalan, Solemalbec, fantwilight1, Hary Cullen Clan Meyer, -mandy.01-, antomirok, twifanMarie, kitty Swan and Edward Cullen, bkatykaty, PazL'amour, mary8potter, Yuri, MarrMejia, pattzpattzdulcestew, nena crazycullen, yeraldin23, pera l, francullenm, Az May, lupixzz, JACQUELINE FAUNES, DirtyBigSecret, Judith Cullen, Zoalesita, Ale Javi, Nere 73, Lowrense, miranda c.s, Cathy, EulaliaSJ, sary bella, Minerva, Ssil, Vero, No importa, vagalume, antomir, lulu, carolina, Anónimo, May, Mariana, IsCullenPattinson, lissette, Luke_Made in Argentina, Anónimo. Gracias a todas/os :')

Blog actualizado ;)


	54. Chapter 54

Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a SM y la historia es mía.

Muchas gracias a Claudia y Enichepi por betear esta historia, por su ayuda y apoyo incondicional… Pero también por su amistad y cariño.

* * *

53.- Situaciones extremas requieren medidas extremas.

Mi respiración agitada y superficial me inundó de olores extraños e inquietantes: asfalto… lluvia… mi propia sangre en mi boca… El salobre sabor del billete…

Esos olores me trajeron la conciencia de que estaba viva…

_¡Gracias a Dios!_

Mi corazón latía con fuerza dentro de mi pecho y la adrenalina me devolvió a un estado de alerta feroz, tomando conciencia de cada terminación nerviosa al mismo tiempo y el temor por mis posibles lesiones y sus consecuencias llenó todo el espacio en mi mente.

Traté de abrir despacio los ojos, pero sólo pude hacerlo con uno y la lluvia me hizo parpadear. Mi visión estaba desesperadamente turbia y me costó deducir que esas esferas blancas diseminadas por el suelo en frente de mí, eran las perlas del collar roto que se mezclaban con las gruesas gotas de lluvia.

Los recuerdos de todo lo sucedido me golpeó con furia y sentí el dolor y el pánico recorrer todo mi cuerpo como si se tratase de una violenta corriente eléctrica que terminó de despertarme. Intenté separar los labios en busca de aire que llenase mis pulmones, pero no pude moverlos más que unos milímetros produciéndome agudos pinchazos en la piel.

Mis manos permanecían atadas delante de mi cuerpo y cuando el pánico a la posibilidad de tener una lesión grave me hizo moverme nerviosa para apartar el pelo mojado de mi cara, sentí un latigazo de dolor que me hizo jadear de forma agónica y llenó mis ojos de lágrimas.

Pero al menos podía moverme.

Estaba empapada tirada en el suelo, me dolía todo el cuerpo y tiritaba de frío. Pero estaba viva.

-¡Bella! – Ese grito lleno de pánico me sonó como la melodía más dulce del mundo y provocó un estallido de euforia en mi pecho. _¡Edward! ¡Edward! Gracias a Dios…_ Sin querer comencé a sollozar incontroladamente y un nuevo estallido de dolor en mi costado me obligó a tratar de tranquilizarme mientras escuchaba las contundentes pisadas resonando rápidas en el asfalto mojado bajo a mi cara.

-¡Bella! ¡Maldita sea! Shhh… Tranquila preciosa, vas a estar bien. Ya te tengo… – Edward se arrodilló junto a mí y me cubrió con la chaqueta a la vez que yo me incorporaba ansiosa por refugiarme entre sus brazos. No me importó que mi costado estallase en llamas, no me importó nada, sólo sentir sus brazos cerrados con desesperación en torno a mí protegiéndome. Con dedos extremadamente delicados tiró despacio de la cinta que cubría mis labios y escupí el infame cisne hecho con el billete. Por fin pude tomar aire y toser…

-¡Argh…! – _¡Dios…!__ ¡Qué dolor…!_– Edward… Félix… y Aro… Ellos… – Intenté balbucear apenas pude recuperarme lo suficiente como para poder hacerlo. Tiritaba de forma incontrolada a pesar de estar cubierta por su chaqueta y de encontrarme entre sus brazos pegada a su pecho, pero las sensaciones que recibía mi cuerpo era un constante bombardeo de salvajes latigazos de dolor.

-Shhh… tranquila, no hables. – La rabia sorda con un punto de pánico que se filtraba por su voz resultaría inquietante normalmente, pero lo cierto es que podía percibir su olor y la calidez que emanaba su cuerpo… y eso junto con la certeza de saberme a salvo con él, contribuyó a que me fuese relajando a pesar del frío que me calaba hasta el alma.

-Tengo frío… – Edward me pegó a él con más fuerza y sujetó mis manos atadas contra su pecho. Podía notar el fuerte latido de su corazón bajo mis manos… Comenzó a besarme el pelo empapado por la lluvia y me acunó despacio… Con ternura… Estaba tan cansada…

-Ya estoy aquí pequeña… Perdóname. – Apenas fui consciente de sus palabras… Mis ojos se cerraban… estaba tan cansada… Edward estaba a mi lado… Todo iría bien…

-¡Call! ¡El coche! – Ya no pude mantenerme alerta por más tiempo y me dejé caer en un abismo negro…

-R-

Desperté despacio entre sus brazos en el asiento trasero del Mercedes de Call que tan familiar me resultaba, junto con la certeza de que todo saldría bien, la conocida sensación de seguridad me reconfortó emanando un lento calor desde el centro de mi pecho a pesar del dolor de mi pobre cuerpo. Recordaba esa sensación con todo detalle.

Aquella mirada cargada de una insoportable angustia no la olvidaría fácilmente, en ese momento me hizo preguntarme si de verdad me encontraba tan mal como me sentía… Bueno, lo cierto es que pudo haber sido mucho peor.

"_¿Bella?"_ Al recordar la entonación con la que pronunció mi nombre en ese instante, me removí incómoda en esa cama de hospital y sentí como si miles de agujas pinchasen mi cuerpo entero, necesitaba un buen baño caliente y echaba de menos la mullida almohada de plumas de la cama de Edward. De nuestra cama…

Recordaba haber intentado sonreírle para tratar de tranquilizarlo y la forma en que fallé miserablemente porque como respuesta su ceño se frunció y una mueca de angustia le tensó los labios cuando no pude hacerlo a causa del dolor en los míos.

Recordaba el inmenso alivio que sentí al comprobar que mis manos estaban libres y aunque magulladas, podía moverlas más o menos bien. Entonces alcé una mano llena de heridas y abrasiones y le acaricié tentativamente los labios para borrar ese gesto con dedos temblorosos e inseguros.

"_Tranquila amor mío, ya estamos llegando."_ Inmediatamente unas luces brillantes y agresivas iluminaron su rostro produciendo angulosas sombras, resaltaron lastimosamente la sangre reseca en mi mano e hirieron mis ojos momentáneamente.

Mis manos resultaron estar bien, algo heridas, pero nada que no solucionasen un poco de antiséptico y unos días. Las abrí y cerré despacio sobre las sábanas tratando de canalizar así todas las agobiantes sensaciones que me invadían y de nuevo procuré evadirme del ambiente impersonal y estéril de la habitación del hospital.

Lo que vino después fueron momentos angustiosos y llenos de incertidumbres. Cuando Call detuvo el coche ante la puerta de Emergencias del Hospital y Edward me sacó en brazos del coche, de repente me vi rodeada de caras extrañas que evaluaban mi estado con expresiones profesionales.

Sentí tanto frío… tanto dolor y tanta angustia… La camilla… La ausencia de los protectores brazos de Edward a mi alrededor, a pesar de que permaneció a mi lado y con una de mis manos sujeta con extrema delicadeza. El recuerdo de aquel extraño mapa que mi sangre había dibujado sobre la blanca piel de sus manos y cara, así como sobre su camisa, me hizo sentir mal. Edward estaba empapado, con la camisa blanca pegada al cuerpo y sin prestar atención a la enfermera que le devolvía su chaqueta que me cubría hasta un segundo antes.

Dios… La expresión de sus ojos…

"_¿Qué le ha sucedido?" _Y la concisa respuesta de Edward a continuación. _"Un accidente de tráfico. Ha salido despedida del coche por una puerta" "¿Ha perdido la conciencia?" "Sólo durante un minuto y cuarenta y nueve segundos." "¿Es usted familiar?" "Soy su pareja, vivimos juntos." "¿Cree que puede estar embarazada?" "No estamos seguros, pero es posible"_

Las preguntas y respuestas se sucedían con la misma rápida sucesión que las luces deslumbrantes del techo ante mis ojos, aunque yo procurase no perderme el intercambio de preguntas desde mi posición en la camilla.

"_Tranquila… Nos ocuparemos de ti. Usted tiene que esperar aquí" "Todo va a ir bien, te lo aseguro Bella. Quiero hablar con el médico en cuanto sea posible" "Hablará con usted cuando haya atendido a la paciente"_

Sólo pude asentir ante sus palabras y dejarme llevar en camilla hacia una locura de más preguntas sobre mi posible embarazo, sobre detalles de mis heridas… a las que respondí desorientada y confusa.

Los restos de esa maravillosa obra de arte que llevaba como vestido terminaron por ser destrozados por las eficientes tijeras que me desvistieron… nunca supe qué fue de mis zapatos.

Limpiaron y curaron mis heridas, me realizaron analíticas de todo tipo, exploraciones, un TAC en la cabeza para comprobar que no había lesiones con un delantal especial protegiendo mi vientre… Incluso una ecografía intra-vaginal que no me sacó de la duda sobre mi posible embarazo por ser muy pronto, pero que por suerte descartó hemorragias.

Cuando ya me encontraba en una situación estable y fuera de peligro, sin hemorragias internas y milagrosamente sin ningún hueso roto, sólo magulladuras muy feas que dolían mucho y que tenía repartidas por todo el cuerpo, además se me habían desprendido de los huesos los músculos que rodeaban las costillas y dolían como el infierno, dolían incluso cuando respiraba despacio, y como colofón tenía un fuerte esguince en el tobillo derecho que inmovilizaron con una férula y me encontraba convenientemente sedada para el dolor… entonces comenzaron las "otras" preguntas.

Esas preguntas que me hicieron un par de mujeres agentes de policía que se interesaban por las marcas alrededor de mis muñecas, por los restos que había bajo mis uñas, por si había sido maltratada por alguien supuse que por las consecuencias de la brutal bofetada que recibí de ese animal… Comencé a sentirme acosada no sólo por las preguntas, sino incluso por la entonación y en vez de responderles, pedí hablar con mi abogado. Alistair apareció como por arte de magia, aconsejándome callar hasta encontrarme más tranquila.

Y eso hice por el bien de mi paz mental, no me sentía con fuerzas de afrontar todas esas preguntas en ese momento y el hecho de que Alistair estuviese allí, me dio la certeza de que Edward estaba trabajando al otro lado de la puerta para volver a tenerlo todo controlado.

Como siempre.

Gemí frustrada y mis ojos buscaron con ansiedad a Edward que se encontraba a mi lado sentado en una butaca junto a mi cama con el cuerpo tenso en alerta felina y una expresión feroz y atormentada ensombreciéndole el rostro, me observaba con una atención que rayaba en lo obsesivo y mi corazón se encogió dentro de mi pecho al vislumbrar el infierno personal por el que él estaba atravesando en ese momento.

Alguien le había traído un jersey y vaqueros para que se cambiase de ropa y su pelo estaba casi seco aunque mucho más despeinado que de costumbre, tenía los codos apoyados en sus piernas y una mano perdida en el desastre de su pelo, mientras que la otra permanecía cerrada con fuerza en un puño. Las secuelas de su pelea con James todavía resultaban visibles dándole incluso más ferocidad a su expresión. El luchador afloraba a la superficie y estaba inquieto, eso siempre traía consecuencias impredecibles.

Parecía un volcán a punto de estallar. Pero pude ver su esfuerzo por mantener una calma aparente, y lo hacía por mí, para no inquietarme con una de sus famosas explosiones de carácter.

Lo amaba con toda mi alma.

A pesar de que todo había terminado mucho mejor de lo que cabía esperar, me daba la impresión de que este intento de secuestro había sido un ataque mucho más importante de lo que podía deducir por lo que sabía, por muy escalofriante que resultase esa posibilidad.

Pero me sentía cansada, adolorida y confundida, así que procuré tranquilizarme, me esforcé en apartar a un lado el horrible miedo que había pasado en ese coche y que todavía podía sentir en la piel como un inquietante hormigueo y le dediqué una pequeña sonrisa que tenía la intención de tranquilizarlo a pesar de que me doliese la piel de los labios y la mejilla al sonreír.

-Estoy bien… Algo golpeada, pero he tenido suerte. – Sus ojos se ensombrecieron ante mi comentario, justo lo contrario de lo que me proponía.

-Podías haber muerto. – Pronunció las palabras despacio, como si las masticase y al hacerlo supiesen amargas, con una voz profunda y llena de pesar que me llegó hasta el alma.

-Pero estoy aquí.

-En la cama de un hospital cubierta de heridas y hematomas.

-Pero de una sola pieza… He tenido suerte. – En esa ocasión no quise insistir con mi sonrisa, en vez de eso lo miré a los ojos y alargué mi mano ofreciéndosela. Él se apresuró a tomarla y la apretó ligeramente con ambas manos. Era evidente para mí que estaba apelando a todo su legendario autocontrol para tratar de permanecer calmado y contenido.

-En eso tengo que darte la razón, por suerte una buena estrella te ha protegido esta noche cuando yo no lo he hecho. – Y al igual que mi sonrisa, mis palabras fallaron en su objetivo, en vez de tranquilizarlo, conseguí hacerlo sentir culpable al mencionar que había salido de aquella situación porque había tenido suerte... ¡Genial Bellita…!

-Oh, Edward… No puedes culparte por eso, no es justo.

-Mi deber es protegerte y te he fallado, no me lo perdonaré jamás. – Me perdí en sus ojos verdes y profundos, y estaba segura de soportar cualquier cosa, cualquiera excepto que Edward bajase la mirada avergonzado porque pensaba que me había fallado… Eso no lo soporté y mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas mientras los suyos seguían mirando hacia abajo.

-No digas eso… Me estás asustando… – Mis palabras rotas por las lágrimas consiguieron que volviese a mirarme aunque lo que transmitían esos ojos seguía sin gustarme.

-Shhh… no, no tienes por qué temer nada. Todo va a estar bien dentro de poco, confía en mí, lo conseguiré. – Tomó mi cara en sus manos con cuidado de evitar mis golpes y de nuevo volvió a ser el Edward seguro de sí mismo que tan fulminantemente me había enamorado.

-No lo dudo, confío en ti ciegamente. – Me transmitía tanta confianza y seguridad cuando sus ojos me derretían de esa forma. – Fue todo tan rápido… ¿Cómo sospechar de él después de tantos años? – Besó mi frente y permaneció con los labios pegados a ella durante un largo tiempo, hasta que se retiró con un pequeño suspiro.

-No pienses en eso ahora, relájate y procura dormir, debes de estar agotada.

-Edward… Quiero irme a casa, creo que voy a pedir el alta voluntaria. – Era definitivo, el Edward al que tan bien conocía había vuelto y me regaló una mirada de advertencia que me hubiese hecho esconderme bajo las sábanas como una niña si pudiese moverme con facilidad y tuviese cinco años.

-No. No vas a hacer nada de eso. – Con esa frase tajante pretendía dar por zanjada la cuestión, pero yo no quería ceder tan rápidamente.

-Es que… no me siento cómoda aquí, los hospitales me ponen nerviosa y no voy a poder dormir… Los médicos han dicho que no tengo lesiones graves… Quiero irme a casa. – Soné caprichosa y me odié por ello, pero mi relación con los hospitales era larga y desagradable.

Edward esbozó una pequeña sonrisa torcida ante mi actitud infantil y negó brevemente con la cabeza.

-No hagas eso, no trates de manipularme… Pero voy a hablar con el médico encargado de examinarte, le preguntaré su opinión al respecto y haremos lo que nos diga. ¿Entendido? – Edward se esforzó por mantener un tono ligero y aparentar su habitual seguridad, pero yo estaba convencida de que se trataba de simples apariencias en ese caso. Podía percibir con total claridad la tormenta en su interior cargando el ambiente a su alrededor a pesar de sus esfuerzos por ocultarlo.

Yo asentí absorta en mis pensamientos y Edward salió de la habitación. Cuando me quedé sola la enormidad de todo lo sucedido se desplomó sobre mí en una décima de segundo. La prensa estaba presente cuando ese hombre me arrojó dentro del coche, así que es sólo cuestión de tiempo que Charlie se enterase… Esta noche estaría viendo los deportes y mañana es domingo así que saldrá de pesca, eso me daba de margen hasta mañana por la noche para pensar en una explicación. Pero en realidad no sabía que podía decirle para que no terminase investigando por su cuenta y se involucrase en el tenebroso mundo de los Vulturis… Eso me produjo un escalofrío que recorrió mi espalda.

Además estaba el sentimiento de culpa de Edward y las consecuencias que podría traer, mi posible embarazo… Estaba muy cerca de dejarme arrastrar por el desánimo y cada vez me sentía más nerviosa. No sabía hasta que punto podían llegar las verdaderas consecuencias de todo lo que estaba sucediendo.

-No hay nada que hacer, esta noche es mejor que la pases aquí, sólo por si acaso. – Le disparé una mirada a Edward sorprendida porque no lo esperaba tan pronto y mis pensamientos quedaron en un segundo plano temporalmente. – No protestes y sé buena paciente, estas horas pasarán pronto.

Abrí la boca con toda la intención de protestar y recurrir a los trucos más sucios que conocía, teniendo en cuenta mis actuales circunstancias, para tratar de salirme con la mía. Los hospitales me resultaban lugares hostiles y asépticos, su olor, todas esas máquinas… Y esas diabólicas enfermeras con sus agujas siempre dispuestas viniendo cada cinco minutos para comprobar que les sigues temiendo…

Pero solamente pude tomar aire tratando de aprovechar que Edward no se atrevería a nalguearme en mi estado y que parecía bastante inclinado a consentirme, justo antes de que una de esas enfermeras con expresión de buena persona entrase para comprobar mis constantes vitales y que seguía sin fiebre.

-¿Cómo te encuentras? El doctor ha ordenado que te demos un sedante suave, esto te relajará para que puedas descansar esta noche. – La enfermera inyectó algo en la vía que tenía clavada a mi brazo y estaba segura de que pudo ver mi expresión de alivio al comprobar que no lo inyectaría directamente en mi cuerpo. Se despidió con una sonrisa y con una furtiva mirada a Edward y comencé a sentir los efectos del sedante casi en el acto porque mis ojos comenzaron a pesarme.

-¿Ha tenido algo que ver en esto del sedante, Señor Cullen? – Conseguí decir con la voz pastosa entre la bruma del sueño que me vencía.

-Tienes un horrible concepto de mí, pequeña golfa. – Una parte de mi cerebro llegó a la conclusión de que el Puto Amo le había dicho al médico lo que tenía que hacer. Canalla arrogante…

-R-

Aquella especie de euforia por haber sobrevivido a todo aquel horror la noche anterior, hizo que nada tuviese realmente importancia una vez que supimos el alcance real de mis heridas y el agradecimiento por mi imprevisible buena suerte, se fue disipando a medida que las luces del nuevo día inundaban la habitación del hospital. La salvaje ola de adrenalina que me protegió la noche anterior había desaparecido, haciéndome mucho más consciente del dolor de mis golpes y de que apenas podía abrir un ojo.

Adrenalina que me protegió física y mentalmente, porque a la luz del nuevo día la gravedad de lo sucedido volvió a aparecer ante mí como un gigante despiadado e insalvable, esta vez sin sedantes que la disipasen. Edward estaría volviéndose loco…

Él había permanecido junto a mi cama en una incómoda butaca y tenía un aspecto cansado y frustrado. Me recriminé por no haberle pedido que se marchase a casa, hasta que recordé que en realidad no tuve una verdadera oportunidad, ni tampoco creía que él se hubiese marchado de habérselo pedido.

Permanecí observándolo en silencio mientras él miraba por la ventana de la habitación con la vista fija en algún punto del paisaje, comprobé con fascinación como las luces grises se hacían más claras en su rostro. Su expresión era dura, tensaba la mandíbula y fruncía el ceño con determinación y eso me hizo temer por la dirección que sus pensamientos estuviesen tomando.

Sospechaba que su obsesión por el control se volvería aún más fuerte… Y no podía culparlo por ello, todo lo que había sucedido delante de él y de todos esos periodistas… Tan rápido… Sin que él pudiese hacer nada para evitarlo a pesar de todas sus precauciones...

Mi corazón comenzó a acelerarse y una terrible angustia mezclada con miedo me contrajo el estómago, inhalé profundamente para tratar de calmarme, pero el dolor en mi costado me dejó sin aliento y procuré ahogar el gemido que se me escapó sin querer.

Edward se giró hacia mí inmediatamente con esa expresión angustiada tan habitual últimamente en sus hermosos ojos y acortó la distancia que nos separaba de dos zancadas. Cuando se inclinó sobre mí su expresión era de estudiada tranquilidad, aunque sus ojos contaban otra historia muy diferente.

-Buenos días, preciosa ¿cómo te encuentras? – Esos ojos atormentados recorrieron mi cara y yo permanecí atenta al veredicto: Nada. Ni un solo gesto delataba el estado de mis contusiones y eso me frustró, necesitaba mirarme en un espejo. Edward me besó la frente con mucha delicadeza y acarició con dedos ligeros como plumas mi pómulo que no estaba golpeado. Al menos no le producía rechazo mi estado actual, pensé con mal disimulado alivio.

-Buenos días... Creo… creo que bien… ¿Podemos irnos ya a casa?

-Por supuesto.

Edward apretó el timbre para llamar a la enfermera que se presentó rápidamente y en cuestión de un minuto me vi libre por fin, de la vía clavada en mi brazo y lo moví despacio, pero con un inmenso alivio.

Cuando nos quedamos solos Edward me ayudó a sentarme en la cama con mucha delicadeza y comenzó a quitarme el áspero camisón del hospital, deseé en ese momento que otra persona estuviese allí para ayudarme en vez de él, no quería que viese mi cuerpo en ese estado. Me cubrí el torso con los brazos llenos de pequeñas abrasiones impidiendo así que terminase de desnudarme y agaché la cabeza buscando refugiarme en la maraña imposible de mi cabello.

-Yo puedo hacerlo sola. – Mi voz sonó débil, apenas un murmullo.

-De ninguna manera. – La suya en cambio fue firme y revestida de suavidad y cariño.

-Edward… Por favor… No quiero que me veas así.

-¿Así cómo, Isabella? ¿Golpeada? – Se acuclilló delante de mí y me sujetó una mano con algo más de impaciencia que las veces anteriores. Sólo pude morderme el labio y asentir con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, fijos en nuestras manos. Una de esas traicioneras lágrimas resbaló por mi mejilla golpeada y me apresuré a secarla con la mano libre. Tendía que acostumbrarme a que durante un tiempo cada pequeño gesto que hiciese me resultaría doloroso.

-Puedo ver tus golpes y los siento como propios, cada uno de ellos me duele hasta en lo más profundo de mi ser mucho más de lo que me han dolido los que he recibido a lo largo de mi vida. – Hablaba con tal vehemencia que ya no pude esquivar su mirada por más tiempo y lo que vi en sus ojos, fue amor.

Amor y rabia.

-Sin embargo yo te veo golpeada… pero viva. Tu piel sigue siendo cálida y tus ojos brillan oscuros y profundos, llenos de emociones y preguntas como siempre… Veo tu cuerpo y me maravillo de tu belleza. Esos golpes son dolorosos, pero sanarán y volverás a ser gloriosa. ¡Te veo viva, Isabella! Y he estado muy cerca de verte pálida y sin vida sobre una mesa de autopsias con los groseros signos de la muerte marchitando tu belleza. – Sus palabras llenas de admiración y la verdad que encerraban consiguieron que el nivel del agua desbordase definitivamente mis ojos.

Edward me alzó la barbilla con dos dedos es ese gesto tan característico suyo y miró lentamente dentro de mis ojos y de mi alma.

-No me prives de verte, no me pidas que mire hacia otro lado cuando te tengo delante porque me estoy volviendo loco por la culpa y el miedo a que te hubiese pasado algo irreparable…

-Sé generosa conmigo y permíteme vestirte para llevarte de regreso a casa.

Cerré los ojos dejándome envolver por el cálido abrazo que esas palabras traían consigo y asentí despacio. Al retirar Edward mi camisón busqué instintivamente juguetear con mi pulsera, como hacía cada vez que me sentía insegura y al no encontrarla me vi realmente desnuda. Esa pulsera y su significado ya formaban parte de mí misma, una prolongación de mi cuerpo.

Edward me colocó unas delicadas braguitas tan suaves, que apenas las notaba sobre mi piel, ignoró el sujetador para no poner nada sobre mis costillas lastimadas y continuó por una falda de vuelo negra, una camiseta de mangas largas blanca con un cárdigan negro y mis bailarinas negras. Bueno… solamente una de ellas porque mi otro pie permanecía inmovilizado con la férula.

Me conmovió profundamente el cuidado extremo que puso en cada uno de sus gestos, y el respeto casi reverencial con el que trató mi cuerpo, por eso procuré no gemir demasiado a causa del dolor, esa era mi forma de agradecerle todo lo que estaba haciendo por mí, ocultar una parte de mi dolor para que él no se torturase más sintiéndose culpable. Hice todo un alarde de valentía al subir los brazos para recogerme el pelo en un moño improvisado aprovechando que él estaba firmando lo que temí fuesen las facturas del hospital.

Miré con aversión la silla de ruedas que me esperaba para sacarme de allí, pero eran normas del hospital y haría cualquier cosa para irme a casa cuanto antes, y para ser sincera, no me encontraba con ganas de discutir.

El trayecto en coche hasta la enorme casa en las afueras lo hicimos pensativos y en silencio. Edward conducía y cada vez parecía más tenso y enfadado por la dirección de sus pensamientos, aunque cada poco tiempo me dedicaba un gesto de cariño, una mirada o una ligera caricia, mientras que yo… Bueno, yo no podía apartar la vista del asfalto mojado con morbosa fijación.

Esa era mi forma de superar los miedos, enfrentándolos, corriendo a su encuentro. Y si mi condición física hubiese sido otra, sin dudarlo hubiese buscado mi imagen en un espejo de verdad en vez de espiar mis golpes por los reflejos transparentes y desvaídos de los cristales.

Cuando por fin llegamos a casa, me pareció ver que la caseta de vigilancia estaba vacía y eso me extrañó. Tampoco había vuelto a ver a Call…

Edward me sacó del coche en brazos para meterme dentro de la casa y allí nos esperaban M y Emily para darme la bienvenida con sonrisas y gestos de cariño. A pesar de ser domingo, estaban allí… pero extrañamente nadie más. ¿Me atrevería a preguntar?

-Edward… ¿Dónde están los demás? – Edward apretó los labios en una fina línea y continuó subiendo despacio las escaleras conmigo en brazos.

-Están siendo investigados. – Abrí la boca asombrada por la magnitud de todo lo que estaba pasando, por alguna razón que se me escapaba, yo no era capaz de valorar objetivamente lo que sucedió anoche.

-¿Todos? – Pregunté con incredulidad, Edward asintió de forma solemne y su cara se convirtió en una máscara inconmovible.

-Todos excepto los que ya lo han sido. – Eso me llevó a la conclusión de que M y Emily habían superado la investigación… Y me sentí realmente aliviada, aunque pensar en todos los demás me dejó intranquila.

-¿Cómo te encuentras? – Habíamos entrado en la nuestro dormitorio y el olor familiar de toda la casa, me resultó mucho más reconfortante en ese espacio tan privado. Si la casa entera era como nuestra fortaleza, el dormitorio era la torre del castillo.

-Bien… El viaje no ha sido una de mis cosas favoritas, pero estar en casa en fantástico. Puedes dejarme en el suelo si quieres. – Le sonreí con algo más de soltura que la noche anterior, pero todavía con prudencia.

-Prefiero dejarte en la cama. – Aproveché un descuido suyo para mirarme en el espejo del tocador y la imagen que me devolvió me dejó sin aliento. Tenía el párpado hinchado y la mano de esa bestia dibujada en la cara con total nitidez, además de los labios llenos de pequeñas heridas y piel levantada.

-¡Oh, Dios mío…! – Edward se dio cuenta de que había visto mi reflejo y me miró preocupado por mi posible reacción.

-¿Te duele mucho? – Inspiré despacio y con cuidado de no lastimarme y lo pensé por un segundo. ¿Me sentía peor ahora que había visto lo mismo que Edward veía cuando me miraba? No… al contrario, me sentí feliz de que viéndome como estaba, me tratase de esa forma en la que lo hacía. Y una vez más tuve ante mí la certeza de su amor ratificada con hechos.

-Se ve peor de lo que en realidad se siente, deberías saberlo. – Le sonreí más con las palabras que con mi expresión y no desaproveché la ocasión de acariciar su sedoso cabello. Mi hombre apretó los dientes como respuesta y resopló por la nariz. Si él podía soportar los golpes por mí, yo podía hacer algo parecido por mi luchador y no quise darle mayor importancia. – ¿Me ayudarías a recostarme, por favor?

En el tiempo que llevaba con Edward había aprendido dos cosas: Una era que mi entonación suave y mimosa obraba milagros en su carácter… dentro de unos límites razonables, claro estaba, y la otra era que Edward respetaba a las personas que no se sentaban a auto compadecerse de sí mismas… y yo nunca había hecho eso, al menos no me había quedado sentada.

Me dejó despacio en la cama y colocó mi pie lastimado sobre una almohada, me cubrió las piernas con una manta y yo suspiré realmente aliviada por poder quedarme quieta un momento y descansar. Me dolía todo el maldito cuerpo de tal forma, que no sabría decir qué parte me dolía más.

Y joder… no podía negarlo, estaba asustada a pesar de sentirme segura al lado de Edward. Sabía a ciencia cierta que estaba haciendo el mayor ejercicio de autocontrol que le había visto hasta el momento y su capacidad para no dejar traspasar lo que estaba pensando y sintiendo me inquietaba mucho más que el hecho de que estuviese investigando a todo el mundo que le rodeaba.

Y después estaba la prensa… Y mis padres… Sobre todo mi padre. De nuevo mis dedos volaron hasta donde solía estar mi pulsera y el no encontrarla me provocó un vuelco en el estómago, como un mal presentimiento.

-Deberías ponerte más cómoda, voy a traerte un camisón.

-Edward… Me gustaría tener de nuevo mi pulsera. – Edward regresó del vestidor con un camisón de satén blanco en las manos y se quedó en medio de la habitación observándome.

-¿Estás segura? – ¿Qué? ¿Qué significaba esa pregunta? Oh… no… Por primera vez pude comprobar que no era la única que sentía miedo a ser rechazado por el otro, en mi caso era por los golpes de mi cuerpo y en el de Edward, el miedo venía provocado por su culpabilidad. Según su forma de ver las cosas, sería lógico que yo lo rechazase por no haber podido protegerme como si fuese un jodido Superman.

-Por supuesto que estoy segura. Me regalaste esa pulsera como símbolo de tu amor por mí y no estoy dispuesta a renunciar a ella. – La firmeza de mis palabras alcanzó su objetivo y Edward relajó imperceptiblemente la rigidez de sus hombros. – Vas a tener que pensar otra cosa si quieres librarte de mí. – Añadí con un toque de sorna y esperé a que el ambiente se relajase, pero eso no sucedió. Edward mantuvo su gesto serio, pero dejó despacio el camisón sobre una butaca y sacó la pulsera del interior del pequeño bolso de viaje que habíamos traído desde el hospital junto con el destornillador. Al parecer quien llevase esa bolsa con ropa para cambiarnos, también pensó en que necesitarían quitarme la pulsera durante mi estancia en el hospital. Sin saber por qué mi mente voló hasta Esme.

-¿No te duelen las muñecas? – Lo preguntó como si me diese una última oportunidad para cambiar de idea. No me gustaba el rumbo que estaban tomando las cosas, había algo impreciso y amenazante flotando a nuestro alrededor.

-No, apenas me molestan.

-Está bien. – Edward se acercó por fin y se sentó junto a mí en la cama para colocarme con cuidado la pulsera sobre las vendas que protegían las rozaduras. Cuando terminó mantuvo mi mano entre las suyas y acarició el dorso con el pulgar.

Sus ojos me dispararon una mirada cargada de emociones que me estremeció.

-Te amo como nunca creí posible que pudiese amar a alguien… Y me siento muy orgulloso de ti, eres muy valiente.

Permanecimos en silencio perdidos en los ojos del otro, no sé cuánto tiempo pasó, porque para mí no existía nada más que esos ojos atormentados y todo el mundo que encerraban. Pero en algo no tenía razón, yo no podía considerarme valiente.

-Te amo con locura Edward, pero no me ves con objetividad, la desesperación difícilmente puede ser considerada valentía. – Edward sonrió apenas con las comisuras de sus labios y acarició mi pómulo con las yemas de sus dedos.

-Te equivocas en eso. Hay personas que ante la desesperación se resignan, otras se revelan y luchan. Tú eres de las segundas, como yo. – Suspiré y bajé la mirada hasta mi mano derecha, la pulsera ya estaba en su lugar y Edward pasaba el dedo sobre el cierre señalando una pequeña muesca junto a él.

-Te compraré otra, ésta tiene una muesca del destornillador que utilizaron en urgencias, no era el apropiado. – Observé el pequeño arañazo al que se refería y recapacité sobre sus palabras. No se trataba del minúsculo arañazo en sí, sino de los golpes en mi cuerpo y su culpabilidad, era la necesidad que sentía de borrar todo lo que había sucedido y que volviese a ser perfecto. Había algo en sus ojos… algo se estaba gestando en su cabeza y esa certeza disparó un fogonazo de angustia irracional que me contrajo el estómago.

-No, no por favor… Esta es la mía y no quiero otra, me trae maravillosos recuerdos, además esa muesca tiene una historia que contar, al igual que yo puedo contarla. – Mi voz que debería haber sonado convincente, salió débil e insegura, traicionándome una vez más como ya era habitual.

-Está bien, como quieras, pero yo hubiese preferido que no tuvieses ninguna historia que contar. – No pude contestar a esa frase, yo también hubiese preferido ahorrarme la experiencia de anoche. Edward se levantó despacio de mi lado y sacó de su bolsillo la cadena con la llave y la dejó sobre el tocador apesadumbrado. Observaba cada mínimo gesto que hacía con obsesiva atención, todo en él me inquietaba esa mañana por mucho que intentase quitarle importancia.

Edward comenzó a moverse por la habitación para acercarme el móvil, el portátil, el mando del equipo domótico, mi eterno libro… Me distraje viendo sus movimientos elegantes, la forma en la que los vaqueros se ceñían a su trasero… Lo miré con mi ceja sana ligeramente alzada al verlo tan solícito a mi alrededor y estaba a punto de hacerle algún tipo de comentario que aligerase el ambiente, para convencerlo de que me encontraba bien. Adoraba esos intercambios de frases provocativas entre nosotros, pero antes de que consiguiese apartar los ojos de su trasero tocaron a la puerta y tras el permiso de Edward, Emily entró con nuestros desayunos en una gran bandeja con patas para la cama.

Bien… tenía hambre.

-Desearía que existiese una forma de hacerte olvidar todo lo que viviste anoche. – Detuve mi zumo de naranja a medio camino de mis labios y lo miré durante un segundo antes de beber. Algo así estaba esperando toda la mañana.

-No hemos hablado de eso, estoy asombrada de que no me hayas interrogado sobre los detalles de lo que sucedió en ese coche. ¿Debo empezar a asustarme? ¿Llamo a tu médico de nuevo? – En ese momento vi clara mi oportunidad para intentar aligerar el ambiente.

Pero en vez de eso conseguí justo lo opuesto porque Edward retiró bruscamente la silla en la que estaba sentado desayunando en la pequeña mesa junto a mí y se llevó las dos manos al pelo mientras comenzaba a caminar nervioso.

-Dios… No me presiones de esa forma Isabella, te aseguro que me estoy volviendo loco por conocer cada detalle de lo que sucedió en ese coche. – Lo vi contener su ira y no preguntarme, parecía dispuesto a tener paciencia por una vez en su vida aunque eso lo estuviese volviendo loco.

-No hubo nada sexual en los actos de Félix, ni en sus palabras si exceptuamos un par de insultos. – De nuevo esperé algún signo de alivio en Edward que no se produjo, en vez de eso apretó los puños con fuerza hasta volver blancos sus nudillos.

-¿Qué más? – Suspiré y busqué brevemente entre mis recuerdos la información que más útil pudiese resultarle.

-Cuando os acercabais, el conductor llamó asustado por teléfono y una extraña voz femenina casi infantil respondió… Hablaba en nombre de Aro y no parecía muy contenta por lo que consideraba un fracaso de… de ese monstruo. – El silencio que nos rodeó fue tenso y Edward endureció sus facciones hasta parecerse a una escultura de mármol. – Os odia… parecía realmente resentido con Carlisle y contigo, mencionó que la isla era un refugio para... – Ese fue el momento que mi voz eligió para romperse, revivir algunas escenas de la pesadilla de la noche anterior no resultaba tan sencillo como supuse.

-Está bien, pequeña… Ya es suficiente, estás alterándote y yo no debí permitir que me contases nada. – Me envolvió entre sus brazos con ternura y besó mi frente, yo cerré los ojos y me abandoné a las reconfortantes sensaciones de ese abrazo. Pero esos besos estaban empezando a no gustarme, ya me sentía impaciente por tener los labios curados y que me diese uno de esos besos especialidad de la casa, que me humedecían como a una verdadera golfa y me dejaban mareada y con las rodillas de lana.

-Pasé mucho miedo… Pero sabía que no permitirías que me sucediese nada. Lo que todavía no consigo entender es cómo he logrado salir viva de ese coche y con relativamente pocos daños. ¿Y qué ha sido de ellos?... Esa chica dijo que los Vulturis no daban segundas oportunidades refiriéndose a… a ese...

-Cuando vimos que la puerta del coche se abría y cuáles eran las intenciones de Félix, Call disparó a una de las ruedas, eso hizo que el coche perdiese velocidad y se desequilibrase. Fue en ese momento cuando… Cuando te arrojaron de ese maldito coche. – Su voz retumbaba dentro de su pecho donde yo permanecía recostada.

-El conductor no pudo hacerse de nuevo con el control del coche y salieron de la carretera para terminar estrellándose contra un árbol. Call trató de perseguirlos mientras yo corría hacia ti, huyeron a pie por el bosque en direcciones opuestas y… bueno, el resto ya lo conoces. – Me estremecí sin poder evitarlo, si bien estaba aliviada porque no hubiese más muertes a nuestro alrededor, el hecho de que escapasen no resultaba precisamente tranquilizador.

Me incorporé y lo miré con ojos suplicantes.

-Cuéntamelo… Por favor… Dime ¿qué es lo que tienen en tu contra, por qué te persiguen…? ¿Por qué han querido secuestrarme? ¿Qué mensaje querían darte? – Sus ojos relampaguearon y se endurecieron, como si el líquido mar de invierno se hubiese transformado en duro jade.

-Basta, basta… Ya es suficiente Isabella. Estás alterándote de nuevo. No temas, no tienes de qué preocuparte. Llegaron tan lejos porque no sospechamos de Félix, pero ahora no van a hacerte daño, no lo permitiré. – Pasó sus dedos ligeros como mariposas sobre mis golpes y la mueca de dolor apareció en su cara en lugar de la mía.

-No las mires por favor… Estoy horrible.

-No es cierto. – Se inclinó despacio y por fin besó mis labios. Despacio, suavemente, apenas un roce… Nos recostamos con cuidado sobre los almohadones de la cama y permanecimos abrazados en silencio uno junto al otro. Comencé a sentirme algo más relajada aunque la constante preocupación no me daba tregua. Pensaba en mi padre y en Alice, pero estaba tan cansada, que ni siquiera podía angustiarme como debería, en ese momento más que nunca confié en que Edward se estaba encargando de todo.

-¿Cómo te encuentras? – Edward rompió el silencio al sentirme juguetear con su incipiente barba.

-Preocupada, Edward… Me pregunto si mi padre se ha enterado ya, o cuánto tiempo tardará en hacerlo… Dios… Y me angustia pensar en qué hará una vez que lo sepa.

-¿Quieres llamarlo y decírselo tú misma? Eso lo tranquilizaría al comprobar que estás bien.

-No… Es decir, si él llama por supuesto que quiero hablar con él, pero si todavía no lo sabe… prefiero mantenerlo al margen de todo lo que ha sucedido hasta que pueda darle algunas respuestas que no lo lleven directamente a su oficina para investigar por su cuenta. – Edward se tensó a mi lado al escucharme, parecía cada vez más atormentado.

Al sonar su teléfono se levantó y deshizo nuestro abrazo. De repente esa ausencia me provocó frío…

-Ahora mismo bajo.

-¿Qué sucede? – Pregunté alarmada, pero Edward sonrió despacio con los ojos entornados y mi alarma murió antes incluso de que me respondiese.

-Shhh… no sucede nada, Alice y Rose acaban de llegar, las he llamado para que te hagan algo de compañía mientras yo me ocupo de algunos asuntos.

-Oh... – Vaya… eso sí que no me lo esperaba, sonreí contenta a pesar de mis jodidos labios y Edward volvió a besarme antes de marcharse y dejarme allí gratamente sorprendida. Procuró sonreírme, pero por algún motivo esa sonrisa no le llegó a los ojos. No podía culparlo, era abrumador todo lo que estaba sucediendo a nuestro alrededor.

Suaves golpes de nudillos sonaron en la puerta precedidos por el alegre repiquetear de dos pares de tacones sobre el suelo de madera. Esos sonidos inmediatamente hicieron milagros en mi espíritu.

-Hola… – Alice fue la primera en entrar y sonreía a pesar de mi aspecto.

-Hola chicas…

-Bella… Oh, Dios mío... – Rose no fue tan diplomática. Me llevé instintivamente la mano a mi mejilla golpeada y la cubrí con algo de congoja.

-Sí… Lo sé… es algo impresionante.

-¡Tonterías! Son unos golpes que sanarán muy pronto y ni te acordarás de ellos, al igual que no recuerdas ya los innumerables cardenales que te has hecho a lo largo de tu vida. Lo verdaderamente importante es que estás bien a pesar de todo. – Alice se había acercado y me abrazó con cuidado. Pude sentir todo el cariño y sinceridad que emanaba de ese gesto que me emocionó hasta el alma.

-Edward nos llamó para que te hiciésemos compañía, él está reunido abajo con Jasper y Emmett. – Rosalie también se había acercado y echaba un rápido vistazo a la habitación antes de hacer lo mismo que Alice, transmitiéndome las mismas sensaciones. Cada una en su estilo, con sus fallos y sus virtudes, pero me querían de verdad.

-¿Sabéis lo que pasó?

-Sí, Edward nos lo contó cuando llamó. Insistió mucho en que no era nada grave, pero dijo que estabas muy golpeada.

-Nos lo dijo para que no nos sorprendiésemos al verte. – Quizás fuesen cosas mías, pero había algo en la actitud de Rose que emanaba hostilidad.

-¡Rose! Nos lo dijo para que supiésemos por lo que habías pasado y cómo te encontrabas. – Rose se cruzó de brazos y agachó la cabeza, cuando volvió a levantarla la expresión de sus ojos se había dulcificado.

-También dijo que habías sido muy valiente y que te defendiste como una gata salvaje, pero con otras palabras, claro está, y nos advirtió que no te alterásemos. – Entonces pude ver el pesar en los ojos de Rosalie y pensé que ese enfado era comprensible, se había asustado y ella reaccionaba de forma diferente a Alice y a mí ante estos casos. Ni mejor ni peor, simplemente diferente de acuerdo a su personalidad.

-Algo así… Más o menos… Me defendí como pude, aunque no fue mucho lo que pude hacer. – Entre nosotras se hizo el silencio y yo tragué para deshacer el nudo en mi garganta con los ojos fijos en mi pulsera.

-¡Bueno! Hay cosas que tenemos que resolver antes que nada, ese pelo es un desastre, déjame ayudarte con él a ver qué puedo hacer. – Alice decidió terminar con ese incómodo silencio de un plumazo y todas reaccionamos aliviadas.

-Deja mi pelo ahora, primero me gustaría que me ayudaseis a darme un buen baño, si no os importa, tengo el olor del hospital todavía pegado a la piel y no me atrevo a meterme en la bañera yo sola. – Alice sonrió satisfecha por tener algo que hacer y se levantó de un salto.

-Eso está hecho. ¿El baño está por ahí?

-Sí, pasando el vestidor.

-¡Me alegro mucho de que por fin tengas un vestidor como Dios manda! ¡Ya era hora! – Su voz nos llegó a Rose y a mí ahogada desde el vestidor y yo sonreí apenas con las comisuras. Rosalie me seguía mirando preocupada y enfadada con los brazos cruzados tercamente.

-¿Edward no te ayudaría a bañarte? – Hice el intento de incorporarme yo sola, pero una fuerte punzada en mi costado me lo impidió y gemí de dolor. Rose se acercó e inmediatamente me ayudó a levantarme y me acercó las muletas para ir despacio al baño donde el sonido del agua prometía un necesitado baño.

-Por supuesto que sí Rose, ¿quién te crees que me ha vestido esta mañana? Es sólo que preferiría que no viese mis golpes con tantos detalles. – Caminaba con mucho trabajo, me dolían las manos y las costillas con las muletas, pero lo conseguiría… No podía ir en brazos a todas partes.

-¿Porque se sentiría culpable? – En ese momento le disparé una mirada dura a Rose. No me gustaba que sacase conclusiones sobre Edward sin conocerlo, sin saber el infierno por el que había pasado ni los motivos que tenía para sentirse culpable.

-Por eso y por una simple cuestión que coquetería por mi parte. ¿Te gustaría a ti que Emmett te viese con este aspecto?

-No, supongo que no.

-Oye Rose, si no quieres ayudar o te sientes incómoda, no pasa nada, yo lo entiendo.

-No digas tonterías, estoy aquí para ayudarte y para lo que necesites. Es sólo que pienso que Edward hace bien en sentirse culpable.

-Rose… por favor, no es el momento. – Alice había escuchado nuestra tensa conversación e intervino para zanjarla. Me ayudaron a desvestirme con mucho cuidado y me quejé cuando algún movimiento me dolió con más libertad que delante de Edward.

Me quité la férula de plástico para poder bañarme cómodamente, entré con su ayuda en la bañera llena de agua caliente y perfumada y procuré relajarme.

Pero en mi caso relajarse siempre resultaba una trampa porque mis debilidades me tomaban por asalto en esas ocasiones y al abrir los ojos y ver la tristeza y compasión en los suyos, me derrumbé como un castillo de naipes y rompí en un llanto doloroso e inevitable.

Me permitieron llorar todas las lágrimas que tenía dentro sin intentar detenerlas, me acompañaron en silencio, Rose extrañamente callada y Alice, enjabonando mi cuerpo con delicadeza, como si con ese gesto lleno de cariño quisiese borrar mis golpes.

Ella también lloró conmigo…

-Lo siento… No quería llorar… – Conseguí decir al fin cuando ya me sentí más tranquila y limpié mis lágrimas con el agua del baño.

-No seas tonta, llora todo lo que quieras, te has ganado ese derecho a pulso. – Rose no lloró como nosotras, pero su voz transmitió su emoción contenida con total claridad.

-Rose tiene razón, no tienes por qué sentirlo. Ni siquiera puedo imaginar el miedo que tuviste que pasar.

-Fue horrible…

-Cabrón malnacido de Félix. – Rosalie lo masculló entre dientes, como si escupiese cada palabra.

-Nunca lo hubiese imaginado de él… En la isla parecía tan cariñoso con nosotras… Siempre fue amable. – Alice buscó una toalla para envolverme en ella, mientras Rose me ayudaba a salir de la bañera.

-Porque no tenía nada en contra nuestra.

-¿Y ahora? ¿Qué coño podía tener en contra tuya para hacerte esto? – Las palabras de Rose contrastaban con sus manos que me tocaban con suma delicadeza.

-No es contra mí… Es contra Edward. La persona para la que trabaja en realidad quiere algo de Edward que no sé lo que es… Lo están presionando para que haga algo o para cobrarle algo que hizo… No lo sé, Edward se empeña en ocultármelo.

-Debería decirte el motivo por el que casi te matan. – Rosalie seguía enfada con Edward y no podía ocultarlo. Pero yo tampoco podía hacerle frente en ese momento y lo dejé correr.

-Alice… Ellos fueron los que dejaron el cisne en nuestro antiguo apartamento y se llevaron las fotos. – Tuve la impresión de que no era algo nuevo para Alice, seguramente Edward ya les había advertido de eso.

-No pienses en eso ahora y no te angusties. Ya lo sabemos y todos vamos a hacer lo necesario para que no nos suceda nada malo a ninguno.

-Nuestros hombres tienen dinero, poder e influencias… No permitirán que pase nada. – Rosalie dejó caer la sentencia a la vez que me ayudaba a caminar hacia el dormitorio. Parecía querer convencerse tanto a sí misma como a nosotras.

-¿Te sientes mejor? – Alice me sentó en el filo de la cama y me ayudó a ponerme el camisón que Edward había dejado en la butaca.

-Sí, gracias a las dos. En realidad estoy muy aliviada por que todo se haya quedado en unos golpes que sanarán más o menos rápido. – No mencioné en ningún momento mi posible embarazo y que en realidad me sentía feliz por no estar sangrando.

-Ah… Un buen baño hace milagros. – Alice comenzó a secarme el pelo con cuidado.

-Y las buenas amigas también, mil gracias chicas…

-Y una buena copa haría milagros si no fuese tan temprano. – Ellas rieron y yo me limité a sonreír, pensando que quizás tardase algunos meses en poder volver a tomar una copa si al final resultaba cierto que estaba esperando un hijo. Y no lo lamenté en absoluto.

-Creo que tengo algo en mi bolso que también hará milagros con esos labios. Venga, vamos a meterte en la cama para que descanses y te recuperes cuanto antes.

-Me puede la curiosidad, Bella y te lo voy a preguntar… ¿Es cómodo tener el coño así… tan depilado? – La pregunta de Rose aligeró el ambiente como por arte de magia y Alice estalló en risas alegres que rápidamente quiso sofocar con su mano sin conseguirlo del todo, mientras que yo hacía mi mejor esfuerzo por no reír, abrazándome a mí misma para mitigar el dolor en las costillas que el hecho de aguantarme la risa me provocaba.

Cuando se marcharon yo me encontraba limpia, peinada, reconfortada y mucho más tranquila. Tenía que reconocer que me sentía privilegiada por tener unas amigas como Alice y Rose, estaba feliz de que Edward las hubiese llamado para que viniesen a verme, ellas siempre hacían milagros en mi ánimo, pero sobretodo, estaba agradecida por estar viva.

Una vez pasada la estupefacción inicial, la idea de un posible embarazo seguía pareciéndome precipitada y poco probable, pero en mi fuero interno me alegraba de no estar sangrando como consecuencia del intento de secuestro. En cualquier caso no me convenía olvidar que podía ser una falsa alarma.

Emily entró con la bandeja de mi almuerzo y una sonrisa amable se dibujaba en su boca. Excepto en la parte del labio que tenía la cicatriz que se lo deformaba en un extraño ángulo. Mi estómago se contrajo aunque mis labios le devolviesen la sonrisa, en ese momento me sentí incluso más agradecida por mi poco habitual buena suerte.

Algún día me atrevería a preguntarle qué le sucedió…

-¿Edward no me acompaña?

-El Sr. Cullen sigue reunido con los caballeros que llegaron esta mañana junto a sus amigas.

-Pero ellas se han marchado… ¿no es así?

-Así lo tengo entendido. – Eso era cuanto menos extraño…

-¿Está Edward con alguien más?

-Eh… El Sr. Carlisle, la Sra. Marshall y el Sr. Fergusson los acompañan también. ¿Necesita que la ayude en algo? – Ahí estaba la explicación a todo, los hombres y M, incluidos Jasper y Emmett estaban teniendo una reunión. Me moría de ganas de saber de qué estaban hablando, aunque podía imaginarlo más o menos.

-No, muchas gracias Emily. – Contesté distraídamente y Emily sonrió antes de marcharse.

Comencé a comer, la carne se deshacía en la boca, así como las patatas. Pronto me quedé absorta en mis pensamientos, en esa reunión que se celebraba abajo se estaba cocinando algo realmente importante, de eso estaba completamente segura. Me estremecí al pensar en ello y supuse que Edward se iba a poner algo intenso con la seguridad y probablemente no saldría de casa de una buena temporada.

Estaba convencida de que Call, Claire y Seth regresarían muy pronto a la casa y que no tenían nada que ver con Aro, por esa parte estaba tranquila.

Edward sería algo complicado de llevar durante los próximos días, pero tenía decidido no ponerle las cosas más difíciles de lo que ya estaban, así que sería suave, paciente y obediente como nunca antes y me dejaría cuidar como él considere que es mejor.

En ese momento la puerta de la habitación se abrió de golpe y Edward entró como un ciclón.

-Prepárate, tienes que irte.

-¿Qué? – Un inesperado fogonazo de alarma me contrajo el estómago dolorosamente.

-Te marchas Bella. Te vas de esta casa a un lugar seguro para ti. – No, esto no podía estar pasando en realidad, me había quedado dormida después de comer y estaba teniendo una pesadilla. Eso era.

-¡No! Yo no me muevo de aquí. Edward… Por favor… – Pero protesté de todas formas con la voz teñida de pánico. Mi decisión de ser obediente y de aceptar sus decisiones sobre la forma de cuidarme saltaron por los aires, separarnos no formaba parte del trato.

-Isabela no me provoques… He tomado una decisión y la vas a seguir al pie de la letra. Esta casa ya no es segura para ti. – Edward se asomó a la puerta del vestidor con aquel enorme bolso de viaje abierto en una mano y varias prendas mías en la otra.

-Si no es segura para mí, tampoco lo es para ti. ¿Acaso nos vamos juntos?

-No, yo me quedo. – ¡Maldita sea! ¡No podía discutir desde la cama! Me levanté como pude ignorando el dolor y me acerqué cojeando con las muletas y los dientes bien apretados para soportar los pinchazos en mi costado.

-Entonces yo también… Por favor. – Me lanzó una mirada que me hubiese helado la sangre en las venas si no las tuviese ya heladas por la perspectiva de separarnos.

-Hay un avión privado esperándote que saldrá tan pronto como estés a bordo, te vas a Milán con Alice y Jasper. Allí estarás segura hasta que yo pueda solucionarlo todo. – Me desesperé al conocer sus planes y nuevas lágrimas comenzaron a salir descontroladas. Milán estaba en la otra parte del puto planeta, demasiado lejos...

-No, no, nononono… No puedes hacerme eso. Edward por favor… – Él me ignoraba tercamente mientras seguía metiendo mi ropa de cualquier manera dentro del bolso de viaje. – Además no me encuentro en condiciones de hacer un viaje tan largo en avión. – Me lanzó otra fulminante mirada cuando pasó a mi lado en dirección al baño para seguir guardando mis cosas.

-Te enviaré algunas cosas más dentro de unos días. Todavía no sé cuánto tiempo tendrás que permanecer fuera, pero tienes la tarjeta, allí podrás comprarte todo lo que te haga falta. – Jadeé frustrada y dolorida y lo seguí hasta allí para insistir con más vehemencia, pero no había llegado cuando él ya estaba de vuelta en el vestidor.

-No me hagas esto… Por favor… ¿Por qué me castigas? – Lo dije con la voz rota por el llanto. Sabía que en realidad no me estaba castigando, pero me importaba muy poco convertirme en una zorra manipuladora si con ello conseguía quedarme junto a él.

Edward se detuvo en seco y cerró los ojos brevemente. Cuando volvió a abrirlos brillaron enloquecidos.

-¡En mi propia casa! – Sus gritos resonaron por toda la habitación y en mi pecho. El aire se había congelado a nuestro alrededor, así como el tiempo por unos breves instantes que permanecimos mirándonos a los ojos. – ¡Isabella, estaba en mi propia casa! Ahora mismo no sé en quién puedo confiar y en quién no. Tengo que asegurarme de que nadie cercano a ti tiene la intención de hacerte daño y sólo puedo confiar en quienes han sido amigos tuyos desde hace muchos años y no tienen relación directa conmigo. Alice y Jasper cuidarán bien de ti y estarás mucho mejor con ellos que si permaneces a mi lado, más segura y lejos de todo esto. Mi médico viajará contigo para atenderte por si te sientes mal durante el vuelo.

-¿Pero…? ¿Ellos lo saben? – Mi voluntad comenzaba a flaquear ante su determinación y el miedo por mi seguridad que se desprendía de sus palabras.

-¿Acaso piensas que hemos estado hablando del tiempo, Isabella? – En esa ocasión fue innecesariamente sarcástico.

-Edward por favor... – El llanto le dio una extraña entonación a mis palabras que hizo que Edward resoplase sonoramente y se detuviese en su tarea de llenar aquel estúpido bolso. Se pellizcó el puente de la nariz durante unos instantes y pareció hacer un esfuerzo por calmarse.

-Isabella, están pasando cosas que no sabes.

-Pues cuéntamelas, por favor, ayúdame a entender toda esta locura.

-Eso no es importante ahora, lo que de verdad importa es que tú estés lejos y a salvo mientras que yo trato de resolver todo esto. – Esas respuestas a medias ya no me servían, "esto" tenía que tener alguna definición más concreta que motivaba todo ese despropósito de enviarme lejos. ¡Aunque fuese con Alice y Jasper!

-¿Qué ha pasado desde esta mañana para que ahora reacciones así? ¿A qué se debe este cambio y estas decisiones repentinas?

-Vístete Isabella, no voy a repetírtelo. – Apreté los dientes y suspiré para infundirme valor.

-No. – Sólo se limitó a mirarme con esos ojos duros e inconmovibles.

-Estás muy equivocada si supones que el hecho de que estés en camisón va a disuadirme de meterte en ese avión. – Quizás fuese que no levantó la voz lo que le dio a sus palabras su definitivo tono amenazante.

-Quiero quedarme a tu lado.

-¡Ni siquiera puedo pensar sabiendo que estás en peligro por estar cerca de mí! ¡Mírate! ¡Estás viva de milagro! – Me encogí ante sus gritos y nuevas lágrimas rodaron por mis mejillas. Ya no pude sostenerme más tiempo en pie y me dejé caer con cuidado en el banco. Me sentía tan cansada, tan incapaz de luchar… Me odiaba por ser tan débil.

-Bella… – Edward dejó el infame bolso casi lleno en el suelo y se arrodilló delante de mí, me tomó de las manos y me miró de esa forma que sólo él podía mirar. – Te irás a Milán, te alejarás de todo esto, te cuidarás mucho por mí, irás al médico y te portarás realmente bien… ¿Entendido? A menos que quieras que tome un avión y vaya a darte unos buenos azotes para asegurarme de que te comportas adecuadamente antes de regresar de nuevo. – Me dio tiempo para que asimilase sus palabras y sonrió ligeramente con los ojos llenos de pesar.

-¿De verdad harías eso por mí? ¿Irás a verme?

-No lo dudes… Soy miembro fundador de "Azotes sin fronteras". – Sonreí de forma triste mientras una solitaria lágrima resbalaba por mi cara. – Iré a verte en cuanto pueda, te aseguro que no me separaría de ti si no fuese absolutamente necesario. Has estado a punto de morir, casi te matan delante de mis propias narices y te aseguro que este tiempo alejados será tan duro para mí como pueda serlo para ti… Pero es absolutamente necesario.

Su voz era profunda, cálida y envolvente como un canto de sirenas. Estaba comenzando a sentir esa especie de resignación ante lo evidente. Porque si me quedaba a pesar de todo y me sucedía algo, él no podría vivir con el remordimiento.

Asentí vencida y Edward me dio un beso lento y suave que me supo a derrota y a desesperación por venir.

Se levantó y continuó guardando todo lo que veía en el bolso de viaje. Suspiré y busqué mi ropa con la mirada para comenzar a vestirme despacio. La ropa que tenía puesta antes sería cómoda para hacer el largo viaje que me separaría del amor de mi vida.

Me levanté y metí entre las páginas de mi viejo libro la cinta de satén que envolvía la caja del collar de perlas, lo único que me quedaba como recuerdo.

Mi derrota era esperada, no podía convencerlo de que me permitiese quedarme aquí, estaba segura de que algo había pasado para que tuviese ese cambio repentino de opinión y parecía ser muy grave. Temía que tuviese razón en sus recelos y no quería arriesgarme a que volviese a pasarme algo hasta no saber si realmente estaba esperando un hijo o no. Ya no se trataba solamente de mi vida…

Busqué la camisa que Edward me dio aquel día en su yate y la guardé sin que él me viese en mi bolso, seguía muy ocupado guardando todo lo que veía.

Sentía una desazón mortal al pensar en separarme de él… Tenía de nuevo esa sensación desagradable en la boca del estómago.

Miré con ojos tristes nuestro dormitorio intentando memorizar cada detalle, la forma en la que la luz entraba por los ventanales y cómo cambiaba a lo largo del día… El olor… Edward sonriendo en la cama, o con los ojos entornados perezosos, lascivos… Nuestros momentos juntos… No quería llevarme como recuerdo el abismo frío y el miedo que sentía en ese momento, ni el vacío y la fiera determinación en los ojos de Edward. La firme actitud que me llevaría lejos de él…

Mucho antes de lo que creí posible Edward había bajado mis pertenencias para meterlas en el maletero del Mercedes que solía conducir Call y donde nos esperaba Emmett para llevarnos al aeropuerto. Para mi desolación y a pesar de todos mis intentos y mis lágrimas, Edward me sacaba en brazos de su casa. Al pasar delante de su estudio M me saludó brevemente con una inclinación de cabeza a la que correspondí aguantando las lágrimas como pude y tratando de ignorar el dolor que sentía en todo mi cuerpo a pesar de los calmantes, y la angustia que apenas me permitía respirar.

El espeso silencio que nos rodeaba sólo se veía interrumpido por el ronroneo del motor y por mis suspiros entrecortados por el llanto anudado en mi garganta que lentamente comenzaba fluir a medida que nos acercábamos a nuestro destino. No podía resignarme, tenía que intentarlo de nuevo.

-Edward no nos hagas esto… Podemos hacerlo de otra forma… de otra forma que no sea separándonos. ¡No saldré de casa! Te prometo que no tendrás la más mínima queja de mí, seré buena y no te molestaré, no haré ruido, ni te pediré ir al trabajo o salir con las chicas… ¡Puedo quedarme en el hotel! En un sitio tan concurrido no me pasará nada y podrás ir a verme cada vez que quieras… Pero no me alejes de ti… – Le supliqué aterrorizada por el poco tiempo que me quedaba a su lado. ¿Qué iba a hacer sin él? No me importó que Emmett nos oyese ni me importaba nada que no fuese el tiempo que se me escapaba como agua entre los dedos.

-¡Basta! ¡Basta Isabella! Pareces no querer entenderlo, no es por mí, es por ti... – Entonces hizo un gesto que me desarmó: me tocó el vientre por primera vez antes de abrazarme y susurrar en mi oído cargado de ansiedad. – Tienes que prometerme que te cuidarás como yo lo haría, que irás al ginecólogo mañana para hacerte las pruebas… Por favor mantenme informado en todo momento de cómo te encuentras, de qué está sucediendo… Si necesitas hablar conmigo llámame a cualquier hora del día o de la noche, escríbeme correos electrónicos… Habla conmigo por videoconferencia… Tranquilízate y disfruta de estas vacaciones con Alice, piensa en esta separación de esa forma. Recuerda que es algo temporal mientras yo me encargo de que las cosas vuelvan a la normalidad y sea seguro que regreses.

Terminó su discurso besándome la mejilla, la frente, los labios… Él no se encontraba mucho mejor que yo ante la idea de separarnos y eso no contribuyó en nada a calmar mi creciente ansiedad, al contrario, cada vez estaba más convencida de que no debíamos separarnos, podíamos soportar cualquier cosa juntos, pero separados…

-Por favor…

-¿Cómo crees que me siento yo al enviarte lejos? ¿Crees que lo haría si no fuese absolutamente necesario? Esta noche dormiré en nuestra cama abrazado a tu ausencia, no escucharé el repiqueteo alegre de tus tacones en el suelo de madera sonando cada vez con más cautela a medida que te acercas hasta donde me encuentro… Buscaré tu olor como un perro perdido y te garantizo que me dolerá cada segundo que pasemos lejos el unos del otro. – Volvió a pronunciar esas palabras atormentadas en un susurro ronco y casi tan desesperado como mis lágrimas, aunque sus manos sujetasen mi cara con infinita delicadeza.

-No…

-Ya hemos llegado. – Me di cuenta desolada de que ya estábamos en la pista de un pequeño aeropuerto y mi corazón se disparó dentro de mi pecho. Llovía y la tarde caía gris plomizo sobre nosotros. Igual que mi espíritu.

Emmett ya no se encontraba en el asiento del conductor y pensé que tendríamos unos minutos a solas. Pero Edward salió del coche decidido y abrió un paraguas antes de acercarse a mi puerta y sacarme en brazos. Estaba decidido, duro e inconmovible, de nada sirvieron mis ruegos ni mis lágrimas, ni mis patéticos intentos de convencerlo.

Me dolía el cuerpo y el alma, tenía un negro presentimiento encogiéndome el corazón y no quería separarme de él por nada del mundo. Me preocupaban tantas cosas al mismo tiempo que era incapaz de pensar con claridad, sólo pude enredar las manos en el pelo de Edward y mirarlo memorizando cada ángulo de su cara, cada matiz de sus ojos, mientras me subía en brazos al avión que nos separaría.

Me dejó en un cómodo y amplio asiento de cuero crema y fue entonces cuando vi a Alice y a Jasper preocupados y serios junto a nosotros, aunque Alice me dedicase una sonrisa tranquilizadora y Jasper pareciese seguro y tranquilo, pero con expresión grave.

-Te amo. – Edward reclamó toda mi atención de nuevo al sujetarme la cara para que lo mirase. – Te prometo que lo solucionaré todo, pero para eso necesito estar tranquilo y saber que estás a salvo. Recuerda todo lo que hemos hablado. – Entonces volvió a besarme, un dulce y doloroso beso que me supo diferente a los demás.

Un beso con sabor a despedida que se rompió con un pequeño gemido por su parte y que me dejó temblando de miedo y dolor.

-Alice, cuídala mucho.

-Por supuesto, Edward.

Se levantó sin decirme adiós y eso me gustó, se trataba de una despedida temporal, pronto estaría de vuelta y toda esta pesadilla quedaría atrás. Se giró y se detuvo brevemente delante de Jasper que asintió de forma solemne ante lo que Edward le transmitió con su mirada, justo antes de encaminarse a la escalerilla del avión.

Antes de salir me lanzó una última mirada que no me atreví a analizar para no morir. Permanecí anclada a mi asiento, llorosa y temblando, herida de más formas de las que podía soportar y con la pena rugiendo en mi pecho.

Entonces Edward desapareció por la puerta de aquel maldito avión.

Busqué con ansiedad la ventanilla y observé ignorando el lacerante dolor de mi cuerpo cómo se alejaba en dirección al coche, donde Emmett lo esperaba para palmearle la espalda con uno de esos gestos que se hacían los hombres entre ellos. Me consoló pensar que Edward no estaría solo, él podía contar con Emmett.

Un hombre entrado en kilos y rondando los cincuenta años se acercó a mí para ayudarme a sentarme de nuevo. Supuse que esa persona a la que no había llegado a ver antes, era el médico personal de Edward, encargado de atenderme durante el vuelo.

El avión cerró sus puertas y los motores rugieron, el coche de Edward se alejó hasta una distancia prudente y se detuvo para ver despegar el avión que ya comenzaba a moverse.

Comencé a hiperventilar paralizada por el pánico que me producía nuestra separación, con los ojos fijos en el coche procurando distinguir su figura tras los cristales mojados, necesitaba verlo una vez más.

Cualquier cosa podía pasarle a Edward mientras yo me encontraba a salvo en la otra parte del mundo…

El médico hizo el amago de acercarse, pero Alice se le adelantó y se sentó junto a mí mientras el piloto indicaba por megafonía que nos abrochásemos los cinturones, que el despegue sería inmediato.

Y así, sin previo aviso, sin señales de alarma que me advirtiesen, fue como Edward y yo nos separamos, dejando mi alma y mi corazón con él.

* * *

¿Cómo siguen esos corazones valientes?

Como siempre, miles de gracias a: sophia18, Naobi Chan, Paolastef, Inma, luzalejatb, Setha, Palomita Cullen, Verota, anónimo, Tata XOXO, Anónimo, CaroBereCullen, Bells Rebel, Bea Lime, Celia McCarthy, pekascullen, Bea, IsCullenPattinson, KPATY, Vampiresa07, litzy, carpe diem88, anik11, Bite Me Sr. Cullen, VaNeSaErK, kate, whit Cullen, anamart05, RociodePeru, Angel O'Shea, Aryam Shields Masen, yessica Alexandra, Isabella coroto, arinna mansen, Sunmile, Pacita Delitah Cullen, Thora Poison, zujeyane, sandra32321, alee rodriguez, jupy, Griz Moon, Tamynna, Aliena Cullen, MAGUIDECULLEN, injoa, Nayuri80, Angie Masen, Carmen , Liyus-C ivelita Cullen, TamaraT, Yuri, TwifanMarie, MayraT, dioda, francullenm, Ericastelo, Principessa Cullen MasenPat, May Pineda, liduvina, bellshe, Lullaby Wayllen, MIRI, vivi85, Sisi bunny, Dani Meneses, Beleriv, Dreams Hunter, Lu537, Daniela-0, Yumel22, HippieLucy, . Judith Cullen, mirgru, Nachika Cullen, Kalita Cullen, EJsam, lauriss18, Konnyxa, eclipsadamasen, catitacullen, kimberlymbc, danisanchez, Deysi Maria, antomirok, fany cullenpattz, AnnieKP, claudi17, CaroBell, SullyYM, Vampire Princesss, Ana Arredondo, malicaro, gabimoralesm, Ledy Cullen, Rob y Pato, YOLANDA DORADO, Natasha Granger, jade0709, patymdn, Teffy Cullen Salvatore, Viviana Cullen, ROSE, LIZLEE, Tanya PAttz Cullen, Rina Cullen, yolabertay, Biankis Masen, Amanda, Kitty Swan and Edward Cullen, Ale Cullen, Libertad, AnnaLau2, Andysuperchula, Bere Moreno, V, L'Amelie, solasol, Linferma, daniielacullen, AS, CcyTig, Vanny Pattinson, aleshita-luvs-paramore, Belewyn, Kisara Mansen, lorenalove, chusrobissocute, Az May, silves, paolittapp, MARTHA, maryecullen78, Wilma Cullen, Lily-C, and Cullen, vickycn, VictoriamarieHale, Cathaysa, dayii257luna, , jamlvg, Marian, green'splace, Romina, lucylucy, Marianixcr, Yudicapi, viviSR, carolinarhcp, mirandac.s, Alex-Cullen-Pattinson, CindyLis, SonyBells, Anny, Solchizz, jovipattinson, IvonnePradou, ZarethMalfoy, Anónimo, Stefi Martinez, Colyflawer, Maxi Pau, Loonydraconian, karlitacullen, Berta, pitita10cullen, EleGL, ata Cullen, Danika20, Shaolyn, veca, Kroline, ludgardita, lizs, veroc, cary, MariiBett, Jbpattinson, Jenith, robstenpattinson, mhae1982, Alejandra, Anónimo, minikacullen009, Mss1cullen, PRISGPE, amy-vampire, Ligia Rodriguez, Docevampiro, Anónimo, glen santos, Deathxrevenge, siriatokio, naddia-of-pattz, Ctmon, Any Pattz, Anónimo, AngiiiventelfromeCullen, Isabella Paz, The Yos16, MarMejia, anitina59, savale17, madeshko-hime, msteppa, NikiReyes, lmabt, karlita carrillo Cullen, ladydawn, bkatykaty, xelatwi, Bella Bradshaw, carigt05, beakis, larosaderosas, mIlcA Cali, cutita2, itza32569, Marce Masen, carlota, eisa123, kathow16, magymc, Mar, JELI, Cullen Vigo, Susana, ilogic5, cremita, yoya11, Mrs. Gaby Cullen, Evanye, carlita16, magusl92, MELI8114, cyg, Franci, NuRySh, marivifc, Dana, stefanny93, , lamiabellacantante8, Adry, Charlottewhitlock, Sky Lestrange, mady, mary8potter, Jazmines y Hadas, Az May, Adriu, nadsart, martha, aurorabg, Ciruelo, claurp, NereaCullenSwan, Alisea, KaoriiCullen, Cathy, Roxx Marie, sophia76, Bethzab, Mjose, karlharitsujb, DiAnA, sayelutz, Fleur Power, steph Cullen de kuran, Ctmon, Franchy Cullen Clan Meyer, Monze Pedroza Lunanueva, roblove, anónimo, martha Cullen black, Luchii, Jade Cullen Masen, RAQUEL ARRANZ, nafcullen, Ebe venek, Madeleine Schmidt, KuruA, Hary Cullen Clan Meyer, niky-dany, fantwilight1, LifeisColors, Sweet Dirty Draco, Beauty02, Ela Morgan, mely chile, Caelius, MILISIL, elpi, Ana Arredondo, Lunita Black 27, Denisse, Alejandra, NinnaRiva, escarlataojala, SonyiCullenCM, PazL'amour, Ssil, mOnzhe, Zoalesita, , cyndi-cullen, nena crazycullen, lori89lori, edbell18, Anónimo, Anónimo, Bea, IsCullenPattinson, KPATY, Yuri, malicaro, Anónimo, Anxos, Vero, vagalume, Luke_Made in Argentina, Nani, Minerva-Atenena, YAYIS, Ligia Rodriguez, Anónimo, LAU, May, carlota, inma e Isabel.

Muchísimas gracias a todas/os… :')

Lori89lori: Hola! Me gustaría responderte, pero no tengo como hacerlo, por favor, ponte en contacto conmigo y dame una dirección donde pueda escribirte. Un saludo.

Blog actualizado…


	55. Chapter 55

Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a SM y la historia es mía.

Mi más cariñoso agradecimiento a Claudia y Enichepi por todo su trabajo y cariño.

* * *

54.- Rendición.

"_El corazón perece de una muerte lenta. Se desprende de cada esperanza como si fuesen hojas, hasta que no queda ninguna. No hay esperanza. No queda nada…"_

_Memorias de una Geisha, escrito por Arthur Golden._

Aquel vuelo fue la perfecta definición de mi peor pesadilla.

Cada milla que recorría ese avión yo sentía como si un hilo invisible en el centro de mi pecho que me mantenía anclada a Edward, se tensase cada vez más, dando como resultado una sensación insoportablemente angustiosa y opresiva que empeoraba a cada instante y por la que no podía hacer nada para que mejorase.

Fueron dieciocho horas de un vuelo agotador a pesar de las muchas comodidades con las que contaba el avión de Edward, en las que su médico me atendió con diligencia proporcionándome calmantes, horas en las que apenas pude saludar a Jasper brevemente antes de enfrascarme en una conversación íntima con Alice sobre todo lo que estaba pasando, sobre mi posible embarazo y la certeza de que de ninguna manera hubiese permitido que Edward me alejase de él, de no existir la posibilidad de que otra vida creciese lentamente en mi interior.

Llegó un momento en que ya no pude más con el dolor de mi cuerpo y de mi alma que aumentaban exponencialmente a medida que el avión avanzaba a través de las nubes. Alice me ayudó a acostarme en la cama de sábanas blancas con la "C" de los Cullen bordadas en seda negra de uno de los dos dormitorios con los que contaba el avión.

En esa cama dormí el sueño de los condenados, superficial, intranquilo y plagado de miedos materializándose en forma de pesadillas. De frío… De Edward desvaneciéndose ante mis ojos... De mi padre buscándome... De mí sola, rodeada de oscuridad, hielo, agua... Gritando sin voz.

Cuando por fin aterrizamos en Milán eran cerca de las seis de la tarde del lunes, hora local, la tarde había comenzado a convertirse en crepúsculo y hacía frío. Para mi reloj biológico apenas eran las nueve de la mañana. Resultaba confuso que mi cuerpo me dijese una cosa y mis ojos otra, me encontraba agotada y paradójicamente despierta al mismo tiempo. Y tenía una sensación extraña, como si esperase que algo más sucediese en cualquier momento…

Una vez que nos acomodamos en el coche, no sin cierta dificultad y dolor por mi parte, pesqué mi teléfono del bolso y lo conecté, más que nada para no ser doloroso testigo de cómo Alice y Jasper se tomaban de la mano mientras este conducía en dirección a la ciudad.

No me sorprendió que funcionase perfectamente a pesar de estar en otro país, ni tampoco encontrarme con varias llamadas perdidas de mi padre. Las ignoré un poco más y pulsé la tecla directa que me conectaba con Edward, contuve la respiración hasta que su voz exigente y con un punto de impaciencia respondió al otro lado.

-¿Cómo estás? – El simple hecho de escuchar su voz trajo inoportunas lágrimas a mis ojos y me llenó el estómago de mariposas como a una colegiala, igual que la primera vez que lo vi, pero estas aleteaban algo más tristes.

-Muy cansada… y te echo de menos. ¿Cómo estás tú? – Respondí con un hilo de voz siendo consciente de que no tenía demasiada intimidad en el asiento trasero del coche de Jasper.

-¿Y físicamente? ¿Te duelen los golpes? ¿Hay alguna novedad? – Era evidente que estaba ansioso porque incluso para un hombre tan controlado como él, la tensión era palpable en el tono vibrante de sus palabras.

-No, todo sigue igual, me duele todo el cuerpo… pero estoy bien.

-Isabella, no juegues con mi cordura, no me digas que estás bien.

-Estaré bien. – Me apresuré a añadir y Edward resopló ligeramente exasperado.

-Ya casi debe de ser de noche en Milán, debes de estar agotada, ve a casa con Alice y descansa. Mañana quiero que vayas al ginecólogo, estoy seguro de que tu amiga tendrá un buen especialista allí y si no es así, llámame y Marshall te conseguirá una cita. – Esbocé una sonrisa triste, el Edward autoritario hacía una de las cosas que mejor se le daban hacer, incluso por teléfono… ¡Y cómo me gustaría que estuviese a mi lado para ver la firmeza en sus ojos y percibir con total claridad el terciopelo de su voz!

-Por supuesto, pero estoy segura de que Alice sabrá dónde llevarme. – Lancé una mirada nerviosa a Alice y Jasper para asegurarme de que permanecían relativamente ajenos a mi conversación, hablando en voz baja y aislados en su burbuja particular. – Edward… No me has respondido. ¿Cómo te encuentras? – El silencio que recibí por respuesta elevó mi nivel de estrés hasta cotas insospechadas durante los pocos segundos que duró.

-Bien Isabella. Yo estoy bien, no te preocupes por mí. Por favor cuídate mucho mientras yo me encargo de todo. – Apreté los dientes y respiré despacio para tranquilizarme, alejé con mis dedos una lágrima que resbaló por mi mejilla golpeada y toqué con cuidado mi párpado hinchado en un gesto nervioso como si así pudiese acelerar su recuperación.

-Sí… Eso haré. – Sonó como lo que era, una promesa ahogada y llena de angustia, pero una promesa al fin y al cabo.

-Ahora tengo que dejarte, me están esperando para empezar una reunión. – Cerré los ojos brevemente y mis labios temblaron, pero inspiré y parpadeé, tenía que reponerme, esta horrible y frustrante situación sería así durante un tiempo… Y no había nada que pudiese hacer para cambiarla, al menos no todavía. Edward necesitaba tiempo y estar tranquilo para solucionar lo que quiera que tuviese que ver con los Vulturi, y no a una Bella llorosa y desquiciante al otro lado del teléfono complicándole las cosas.

-Claro, no te entretengo más sólo quería que supieses que había llegado bien. – Edward suspiró y se quedó en silencio, como si reflexionase sobre algo.

-Llámame o escríbeme a cualquier hora. – Dijo por fin en un tono decidido que daba por zanjada la conversación.

-Te quiero Edward.

-Yo también.

-Por favor… Ten mucho cuidado. – Cuando colgué el maldito teléfono me sentía frustrada y con ganas de gritar, o de llorar, o de todo a la vez. Sabía que algo realmente serio estaba pasando, o quizás simplemente estaba muy ocupado… Pero Edward se había mostrado preocupado y distante al mismo tiempo, como si sus murallas se hubiesen erigido de nuevo en estas horas separados.

Resoplé y me dispuse a hacer la segunda llamada, esta sería más incómoda que la primera y venía la parte que más odiaba: la de mentirle a mi padre. Durante las largas horas que pasé encerrada en el avión, había pensado en una explicación razonable que poder ofrecer para tranquilizarlo… Y sólo se me había ocurrido mentir.

-Hola papá…

-¡Bella! ¡Gracias a Dios! Llevo intentando localizarte desde anoche y no me respondías el teléfono. ¿Es cierto lo que dicen las noticias? Quise llamarte a casa de Cullen, pero su número de teléfono no aparece en ninguna parte, ni siquiera en los registros de la policía. – Odiaba ver a mi padre así de ansioso por mi culpa y odiaba incluso más lo que iba a hacerle.

Pero no tenía otra opción, así que inspiré y me decidí a hacer lo mejor para él.

-Papá… No hagas caso a lo que digan los informativos, suelen inventar gran parte de lo que dicen.

-Bella, no me tomes por tonto. Las noticias dicen que sufriste un intento de secuestro. ¿Es cierto eso? No hay denuncias, ni partes médicos, ni nada por el estilo. – No me sorprendió su respuesta tratándose de un policía y de mi padre.

-Papá… Tranquilízate… No hay denuncias porque no hay nada que denunciar.

-Pues explícamelo porque me estoy poniendo cada vez más nervioso y estoy a punto de coger el coche para ir a verte a casa de ese hombre. – Eso detuvo mi corazón por un segundo, no quería ni imaginar a mi padre presentándose en casa de Edward exigiendo verme.

-No, no hagas eso. – Cerré los ojos y reuní el coraje suficiente, ahora empezaba la parte más dura de toda esta mentira, explicársela a un policía de forma que me creyese. – No estoy allí.

-¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Te ha hecho daño? – _Hazlo rápido y hazlo bien, Bella, todos nos jugamos mucho con esta mentira._

-No papá, él no me ha hecho nada. Soy yo. Lo que la prensa interpretó como un intento de secuestro en realidad solamente fue una discusión que tuvimos en la ópera. – Esperé su reacción conteniendo el aliento.

-¿Discutiste con él en la ópera? – La incredulidad era evidente en su voz, discutir en la ópera no era lo más normal del mundo y por lo tanto, la parte más débil de mi mentira.

-Sí, en realidad fue al terminar la ópera. Le pedí a uno de sus hombres de seguridad que me sacase de allí… Había prensa y supongo que lo malinterpretaron, ya sabes como son con tal de vender… – Juraría que en ese momento mi padre se frotaba la frente luchando por no perder la paciencia y tratarme como a un sospechoso más. Y no lo culpaba…

-Bella… Las noticias hablan de una persecución.

-Bueno… Edward salió detrás de nosotros para aclarar las cosas conmigo… Supongo que esa es la persecución a la que se refieren. – Mi padre exhaló despacio y conteniendo su enfado.

-Insensatos… ¿Pero por qué discutisteis? – Lo masculló entre dientes, enfadado y sin terminar de creer que Edward y yo nos hubiésemos comportado de esa forma, pero yo contaba con una baza a mi favor, el natural pudor que da hablar sobre intimidades y sentimientos entre padres e hijas.

-Por cosas nuestras papá… No voy a hablar contigo de eso. – Y lo solté confiando en que siguiésemos respetando las fronteras de cada uno y mi padre no decidiese súbitamente convertirse en mi consejero sentimental.

-Está bien, tampoco estoy seguro de querer conocer los detalles… Sabes que puedes regresar a casa cuando quieras, ¿verdad? – Gracias a Dios funcionó y mi padre se centró en lo que podía manejar como el hombre que era, decidiendo ignorar toda esa zona pantanosa de los sentimientos de su hija por otro hombre.

-Lo sé… Y te lo agradezco, pero estoy en Milán con Alice… He pensado que necesitaba unas vacaciones y me he venido con ella y Jasper a Europa. – Terminé de soltar la bomba como si no tuviese importancia y fuese lo más natural del mundo, como quién comenta que está en la cafetería de la esquina. Y contuve el aliento de nuevo.

-¿Milán? ¿Milán en Europa? Bella… todo esto es muy extraño.

-Lo sé, sé como puede verse todo esto desde fuera, pero Alice tenía que regresar y aproveché para venirme con ella. – Lo dije de forma atropellada, dando la sensación de que fue una decisión impulsiva y no algo planeado. Como en realidad lo era aunque no fuese mía la decisión. – Volveré muy pronto. – Añadí con la esperanza de que esa fuese una verdad dentro de mi mentira.

-¿Seguro que ese hombre no te ha hecho nada? – Sentí un peso horrible en al estómago ante su desconfianza, si tan sólo supiese lo que de verdad estaba ocurriendo…

-No papá, él no ha hecho nada, he sido yo. ¿Te importaría contárselo tú a mamá? – Mi padre resopló frustrado y juraría que masculló una maldición entre dientes.

-Seee… genial, muchas gracias por dejarme esa parte. Yo se lo diré, tranquila, pero… ¿De verdad estás bien?

-Sí… estoy bien… No te preocupes por mí. – Acomodé un poco mejor mi pie inmovilizado por la férula y apreté los dientes para no soltar ningún quejido.

-De acuerdo Bella, ya eres una mujer adulta como para tomar tus propias decisiones. Sólo te pido que tengas mucho cuidado. – Únicamente la certeza de saber que estaba haciendo lo más prudente para la seguridad de mi padre me ayudaba a soportar el remordimiento que me producía mentirle.

-Por supuesto, lo tendré y no te preocupes, te llamaré de vez en cuando.

-Cuídate pequeña.

-Adiós papá.

Cuando colgué el teléfono me sentí fatal. A la angustia por la separación de Edward se le sumó el sentimiento de culpabilidad por haberle mentido de esa forma a mi padre. Pero no podía permitir que él supiese la verdad de lo que había ocurrido, no podía soportar la idea de mi padre investigando por su cuenta a los Vulturi, a Edward… A todo el mundo y las posibles consecuencias que sus averiguaciones podrían traer para todos. Tendría que escribirle a Edward para contarle la versión que le había dado a mi padre por si la necesitaba para justificar mi ausencia.

-Ya estamos llegando Bella. Vivimos en aquel edificio, en el último piso. – La voz de Alice me devolvió a la realidad y me vi inmersa en el tráfico de una cuidad bulliciosa de calles estrechas en comparación con las de Seattle, con edificios modernos y antiguos mezclados y no demasiado altos, iglesias, monumentos, tranvías…

En el aparcamiento subterráneo del edificio con enormes figuras talladas en piedra en su fachada que Alice me había señalado, Jasper se encargó de los equipajes mientras ella me ayudaba a salir del coche y nos dirigíamos hacia el ascensor con paso cansino. Sentía mis golpes doliéndome con verdadera saña.

-Es una casa bastante grande, pero sobretodo, no te dejes impresionar por el museo.

-Alice... – El tono ligero de advertencia con el que Jasper reprendió a Alice me hizo sonreír con nostalgia, aunque en realidad no se pareciese a la forma en la que Edward lo decía. Este era más amable, casi lo pedía por favor, mientras que el de Edward contenía un delicioso y provocativo matiz de advertencia.

-Es cierto, esa casa parece un verdadero museo. – Alice insistió ignorando a Jasper que sonreía en aquel ascensor evidentemente encantado con mi amiga.

-Está bien, creo que podré con eso. – Le dirigí una mirada cómplice a Jasper y le sonreí a Alice… O lo intenté, porque en realidad por dentro me torturaba pensar que cada paso que daba me alejaba más de Edward y de nuestro pequeño y privilegiado mundo.

-Pero sobre todo, no te quedes mirando demasiado tiempo el retrato del bisabuelo Whitlock, puedo jurar que he escuchado, sin ninguna duda, que de vez en cuando me gruñe al pasar.

-¿Cómo no va a gruñirte Alice? Quieres deshacerte de él y lo sabe. – Mis amigos siguieron bromeando entre ellos y yo hice un esfuerzo por ignorar la punzada de envidia que sentí al verlos así, mientras que yo tendría que aprender a vivir lejos del amor de mi vida.

Al entrar en su casa, Jasper dejó las maletas en el suelo del recibidor y yo eché un descarado vistazo a mi alrededor. Se trataba de una estancia circular y elegante, con un suelo de mosaico blanco y verde oscuro, casi negro que trazaba un dibujo geométrico siguiendo la forma de la habitación.

Siempre supe que Jasper venía de una familia adinerada… Pero nunca sospeché hasta qué punto. Alice me hizo un gesto para que continuásemos y recorrimos una sucesión de estancias a cada cual más elegante, plagadas de muebles antiguos, cortinas brocadas, paredes enteladas en seda, de maderas talladas, pinturas antiguas y retratos de familia, todo rodeado de un sinfín de detalles que hablaban claramente de gente de dinero desde hacía generaciones.

Entendí perfectamente por qué Alice se refería a esa casa como "el museo"… Todo parecía pertenecer a uno.

-Pasa… Esta será tu habitación. – Por fin llegamos a un extremo de la casa y me vi en una cómoda y moderna habitación en tonos beige y blancos con el suelo de madera y vistas a un patio interior del edificio adoquinado y con árboles y plantas trepadoras. Era muy agradable y tranquilo.

-Es muy bonita, gracias Alice. – Mi amiga me sonrió y dejó mi bolso de viaje a los pies de la cama.

-Esta, junto con el dormitorio que compartimos Jasper y yo son las únicas habitaciones que me ha dado tiempo a reformar, quiero acondicionar una parte de la casa para nosotros, ya sabes con un estilo más moderno donde poder moverte sin temer romper nada de valor. – Le devolví una sonrisa triste y suspiré cansada. Me dolían las costillas y las manos por el esfuerzo de andar con muletas.

-Deberías tumbarte un rato y descansar, no tienes muy buen aspecto. Pediremos la cena dentro de un rato, hasta entonces no tienes nada que hacer, ya nos encargaremos del resto de tu ropa mañana cuando estemos más descansadas. – Alice había sacado parte de mi ropa y la acomodaba en el enorme armario. Dejó sobre la cama un pijama de seda azul marino que no había llegado a ver nunca antes, pero que sin dudas Edward había metido en mi equipaje. Todo lo que tenía conmigo lo había puesto él para mí, pensando en mí todo lo rápido que le permitieron las circunstancias. Y pensó en todo un poco.

Asentí como toda respuesta a mi amiga y me ayudó a desvestirme y a ponerme el pijama con la férula y mis limitados movimientos. Era asombroso todo lo que puede llegar a doler unas costillas que a pesar de todo no estaban rotas.

Alice me dejó sola para que pudiese descansar unos instantes. Esa habitación sería mi refugio mientras durase nuestra separación, y era muy confortable, pequeña, pero con un poco de todo, una pequeña mesa con una silla junto a una de las ventanas, un televisor, un baño para mí sola…

Me levanté y me acerqué cojeando hacia mi bolso para sacar la camisa de Edward y colgarla en una percha dentro del armario. No pude evitar hundir mi nariz en ella y aspirar con los ojos cerrados. Todavía olía a él y a nuestro dormitorio… Ya había pasado por esto antes, pero esta vez era mucho peor.

La colgué en su sitio con todo el cariño del mundo y acaricié el suave tejido blanco inmaculado como si se tratase de la piel de Edward. Las lágrimas nublaron mi visión y decidí que no podía seguir torturándome de esa forma, bastante estaba soportando ya como para añadir más nostalgia a la que ya sentía.

Suspiré y mi reflejo en el espejo captó mi atención. Miré detenidamente los golpes de mi cara que ya tenían un tono morado, casi negro, no estaba precisamente hermosa. Levanté con cuidado la camisa del pijama y el cardenal en mis costillas tenía el mismo escalofriante aspecto. Mis ojos vagaron por mi piel expuesta hasta centrarse en mi vientre.

¿Será verdad? El domingo fue mi último día para que bajase mi periodo… Técnicamente tenía un retraso. ¿Será verdad que estaba esperando un hijo? ¿Un hijo de Edward? Acaricié con dedos temblorosos mi vientre y un fogonazo de euforia incendió mi pecho.

No era el mejor momento, no era buscado… ¡Pero por Dios que sería bienvenido!

Negué brevemente con la cabeza, no podía olvidar que todavía no era seguro, que podía tener un retraso como consecuencia del estrés… Mejor dejaba de lado las peligrosas ensoñaciones hasta no saber con certeza si era cierto o no.

Me tumbé en la cama con cuidado y conté apesadumbrada que esa sería mi segunda noche durmiendo sin Edward a mi lado. ¿Cuánto tiempo duraría nuestra separación? ¿Días? No, no parecía probable… ¿Semanas…? ¿Meses? Un agujero se abrió en mi corazón ante esa posibilidad. No soportaría estar tanto tiempo sin él.

Pero él había dicho que vendría a verme… Y que estaríamos en contacto… Parecía todo tan duro, parecía tan imposible poder estar sin él, comer sin él, dormir sin él, respirar sin él…

Resoplé y golpeé la almohada… Estaba sintiéndome cada vez más ansiosa, así que tomé de nuevo mi libro, saqué la cinta de _Chanel _de entre sus páginas maltratadas y amarillentas y la guardé con mucho cariño en el cajón de mi mesilla.

Retomé mi lectura procurando concentrarme en las palabras y evadirme así de mi propia realidad entre las insensateces de la Sra. Bennett y la infinita paciencia mezclada con algo de indiferencia de su esposo.

En algún momento debí de quedarme dormida, porque una fuerte punzada en mi vientre me hizo abrir los ojos de repente y un gemido roto de dolor retumbó en la quietud del dormitorio.

Seguida de otra incluso más fuerte que la primera.

¡Oh, Dios!

Una rápida sucesión de imágenes de un sueño ya olvidado llenó mi cabeza y gemí de dolor al levantarme para ir cojeando hasta el baño sujetándome por la pared y los muebles con manos ansiosas y la respiración entrecortada. El miedo que me atenazaba el pecho y me impedía respirar se aliaba al lacerante dolor de mi cuerpo para hacer de mi camino algo lento y agónico.

¡No! ¡Por favor…! No… Imploraba llorando mientras que con manos nerviosas bajaba tan rápido como pude el pantalón del pijama y mis braguitas para comprobar que mis peores temores se estaban confirmando en forma de una pequeña mancha de sangre marrón, diferente a la sangre roja y brillante habitual.

La tensión en mi pecho, la insoportable angustia desapareció de repente convirtiéndose en una decepción líquida que me dejó vacía, como si alguien hubiese abierto una herida en mi alma por la que se vaciaba de ilusión y esperanzas. Era como si una burbuja hubiese estallado, como si un agujero negro se lo hubiese llevado todo.

-¿Bella? La cena ya está aquí. – La cantarina y suave voz de mi amiga rompió la espiral angustiosa de mis pensamientos y contrastó dolorosamente con mi estado.

-Alice… – Sólo pude sollozar su nombre.

-¿Bella? – El repiqueteo nervioso de sus nudillos en la puerta me hizo reaccionar y procuré recomponerme un poco. – ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Bella? ¡Voy a entrar! – Y sin más irrumpió dentro del baño con la expresión alarmada y los ojos ansiosos.

-Estoy manchando. – Pronuncié esas palabras como quién confiesa un fracaso terrible, inesperado y vergonzoso, a pesar de que siempre fue una posibilidad muy real.

-¡Oh Dios! ¡Tranquila! Voy a traerte un test casero que compré antes de salir de Seattle. – Me recosté sobre la helada pared del baño y dejé caer la cabeza rendida. Estaba manchando… ya no había nada que hacer.

Alice volvió entrar y me urgió a que me realizase la prueba con gestos impacientes y resueltos, hice lo que había que hacer en el extremo y las dos esperamos a que apareciese el resultado mirando con obsesiva fijación el test sobre la encimera del lavabo.

-¿Qué significa eso Alice? – Ambas cruzamos una mirada confusa y volvimos a fijarnos en el test donde aparecía una línea perfectamente clara y otra más borrosa y difuminada de un color azul mucho más desvaído. ¿Qué coño significaba eso?

-¿Es negativo o positivo? Déjame comprobarlo. – Alice buscaba en las instrucciones de la caja con cierto nerviosismo para comparar el resultado.

-No, no hay dudas, sólo hay una jodida raya, Alice, la otra apenas es una sombra, no hay otra posible interpretación del resultado. – Mi evidente enfado no era otra cosa que una patética forma de enmascarar la decepción que sentía en ese momento. Las ganas de llorar habían dejado paso a la frustración y me sentía ridícula por haber soñado con estar esperando un hijo de Edward. A esas alturas, si estaba embarazada el resultado tendría que ser muy claro.

¿Cómo había llegado a atreverme a soñar con algo así? Era muy improbable y lo sabía… Pero por otra parte no podía olvidar lo que pasó en aquel coche…

-No estoy tan segura Bella… Hay que vestirte, nos vamos al hospital ahora mismo.

-No, Alice… Estoy bien, no es necesario. – Alice resopló por la nariz exasperada y finalmente asintió. Una parte de mi vio en su gesto la confirmación de mis sospechas, si había llegado a estar embarazada, ya no había nada que hacer si lo estaba perdiendo.

-En cualquier caso mañana vamos al ginecólogo, todavía no te ha bajado la regla del todo y esos test fallan a veces. – Alice y yo permanecimos en silencio mirándonos a los ojos, estáticas, ella tratando de medir mi dolor y yo, tratando de contenerlo apelando a la lógica. Hasta que por fin se acercó y me abrazó quizás con más fuerza de la aconsejable para mis costillas y yo me dejé consolar por ella durante un instante.

No podía permitirme caer, no estando lejos de Edward. Tenía que ser fuerte y valiente y concentrarme en lo poco que podía controlar.

-¿Estás bien? – Asentí mintiendo con los ojos anegados y Alice acarició mi pelo en un gesto de consuelo y cariño antes de besar mi frente. – Venga, vamos a cenar algo, tienes que tomarte los medicamentos y quedarte tranquila en la cama.

-No, no tengo hambre, sólo quiero dormir… o tratar de descansar al menos. – Sequé mis lágrimas deprisa, si las dejaba correr no podría pararlas.

-Vamos a hacer algo, yo no insisto en que tienes que cenar y tú te tomas sin protestar un vaso de leche y algunos buñuelos típicos de Milán. – Mis labios esbozaron una mueca amarga que pretendía ser sonrisa.

-Pareces mi madre.

-Venga Bella, vamos a superar todo esto. Además, no me obligues a llamarla para quejarme de ti.

Alice volvió a comportarse como la hermana que en realidad era para mí. Respetando mis tiempos, mi privacidad y mi forma de ser aunque yo supiese que estaba angustiada y que si por ella fuese, no me quitaría los ojos de encima. Estaba disponible para mí, como siempre, era mucho lo que le debía a mi amiga y esperaba de todo corazón que nunca se presentase la ocasión de devolverle sus cuidados, no quería que ella pasase por lo mismo que yo.

Insistió en que la avisase sin importar la hora porque ellos tampoco dormirían mucho a causa del Jet-lag, por si necesitaba calmantes, ayuda para ir al baño, conversación, o simplemente compañía…

Le permití llevarme el vaso de leche y los buñuelos que tragué junto con el nudo en mi garganta antes de tumbarme en aquella nueva cama dispuesta a pasar mi primera noche en Italia, no sin antes tomar el colgante de la llave y ponerlo en mi cuello. Me hacía sentir algo mejor, menos sola y asustada.

Pero a pesar de todo me sentía desolada.

Durante las interminables horas que duró aquella noche me desprendí de la ilusión por tener un hijo de Edward como quién ve resquebrajarse una esfera de cristal que contuviese un sueño ante sus ojos, observando sin poder hacer nada por evitarlo, como esa pequeña grieta crecía y se ramificaba, hasta envolver la frágil esfera y hacerla estallar en miles de fragmentos entre mis dedos.

Me permití esa noche para poder llorar.

Y lloré por todo lo que había vivido en los últimos tiempos. Lloré porque lamentaba lo malo y lloré porque extrañaba lo bueno. Mis lágrimas de amargura se mezclaban por uno y otro motivo sin orden aparente en mi cabeza. Lloré porque estar manchando no era un buen síntoma y porque el test debería haber salido mucho más claro y porque sentía la pérdida de esa reciente ilusión como una losa en mi espíritu, por la separación de Edward, por la horrible experiencia en aquel coche, por la traición de ese indeseable, por la estúpida ambición de James que terminó con su muerte y la de Laurent, lloré porque me dolía físicamente la ausencia de Edward y su mirada, su voz, su tacto, su forma de hacerme sentir única y preciosa… Lloré porque me dolía todo el maldito cuerpo y el alma.

Resulta un ejercicio muy duro desprenderme de cada ilusión, entender cada dolor tratando de convencerme a mí misma que es temporal… Sólo algo temporal, de la misma forma que la nieve cubre la cima de las montañas y los valles hasta que llega la primavera y todo se vuelve cálido y florece de nuevo…

Pero era tan poco lo que me estaba quedando… De tener todo lo que siempre había necesitado y mucho más, pasé a verme con las manos vacías en cuestión de unas horas. ¿Acaso tanto representaban unas pocas horas en la vida de una persona como para que estas cambiasen el rumbo de toda su existencia? ¿Tan voluble e inconstante era todo en la vida?

_Sólo es temporal, Bella… Lo justo como para que Edward pueda solucionarlo todo. Nada más._

Ni mi cuerpo ni mi mente descansaron aquella noche. Mil veces tomé el teléfono para llamar a Edward y mil veces volví a dejarlo. ¿Qué podría decirle? Era mejor esperar hasta tener los resultados del ginecólogo para llamarlo y ofrecerle datos concretos. Quizás todavía… No, no podía ni pensarlo.

Me sentía tan cobarde… No era capaz de pedirle consuelo, ni de enfrentarlo, ni de mostrarme débil ante él de nuevo…

Cada vez manchaba más abundantemente, aunque cuando Alice y yo llegamos a la consulta del ginecólogo a la mañana siguiente, todavía no podía decir que me había bajado el periodo. ¿Qué significaba eso? Nunca antes había sido así.

El doctor Giulio Altolontano resultó ser un hombre mayor, canoso, delgado y amable, de gestos pausados y una brillante mirada marrón verdosa, que hizo un verdadero intento por no cambiar su expresión cuando vio mi lamentable estado físico, algo que su joven enfermera no había conseguido hacer con éxito.

Nos invitó a sentarnos y suspiré para tomar el valor suficiente como para contarle a un extraño todo lo que había sucedido de la forma más objetiva y desapasionada de la que fui capaz, como si yo fuese una observadora externa y todo lo que contaba le doliese a otra persona en vez de a mí.

Comencé por describir los síntomas que hicieron que Edward llamase al doctor Gerandy, las sospechas y la versión oficial del accidente de tráfico… Para finalmente narrar con un hilo de voz que las náuseas habían cesado, que había empezado a manchar y que el test casero había dado un resultado confuso la noche anterior.

El doctor Altolontano escuchó mi relato con gesto serio, tomando notas en su ordenador, lanzándome miradas e intercalando preguntas cuando lo consideraba oportuno. Me llamó especialmente la atención cuando permaneció en un silencio cargado de significado después de escuchar la parte del accidente, el posterior reconocimiento en el hospital y la ausencia de confirmación del posible embarazo.

Pasé a la sala de exploraciones ayudada por Alice y otra enfermera. Realicé un nuevo test que esta vez salió negativo y me hizo una nueva ecografía para asegurarse de que estaba bien.

Cuando me preguntó si quería conocer sus conclusiones, no supe qué responderle. ¿Quería saber si había perdido el hijo de Edward? ¿Cómo reaccionaría Edward de ser así? Fuese cual fuese la respuesta a la primera pregunta, estaba convencida de que no podría ocultárselo… Y si resultaba que el hecho de que ese indeseable me hubiese lanzado de aquel coche fuese determinante en esa pérdida… El luchador perdería la cabeza y le daría caza como al animal que era, con imprevisibles consecuencias. No podía enfrentarme a esa posibilidad, pero si no lo llegaba a saber, no podría mentirle y él no tendría nunca la certeza.

Así que hice lo que en ese momento me pareció más sensato y le respondí que no con firmeza. Alice insistió en preguntar si estaba segura y le contesté con la poca templanza que me quedaba que ya no tenía sentido saberlo.

No era una cuestión de preferencias ni de valentía o cobardía, sino de ser capaz de distinguir qué podía afrontar en ese momento y qué no. Y "eso" no podía afrontarlo en ese momento, no sin Edward y en la otra parte del mundo.

Aún así el doctor me dio los resultados de su informe en un sobre cerrado que metí en el bolso siendo consciente del enorme peso que le echaba. Quizás más adelante me encontrase lo suficientemente fuerte como para saber el resultado, pero no en ese momento.

Aproveché aquella visita para pedir un método anticonceptivo que no pudiese vomitar, ni olvidar, ni desplazarse o fallar de alguna forma, con el único objetivo de evitar que esta situación volviese a repetirse en el futuro, no quería volver a pasar por lo mismo, Edward vendría a verme algún día y quería estar preparada.

Me decidí por el implante subdérmico a pesar de la temible aguja que lo insertaba bajo mi piel, se trataba de una pequeña varilla con la carga hormonal alojada en la cara interna del brazo izquierdo. Me garantizaba tres años de protección ante un embarazo, reglas muy cortas de apenas un día y podía ser extraído en cualquier momento si decidía tener un hijo antes de esos tres años.

Tres años era un plazo razonable para que Edward pudiese ocuparse de todo el tema de los Vulturi, antes de que yo tuviese en brazos a un bebé por el que temer más que por mi propia vida y la de Edward.

Poco después de regresar a casa de Alice, terminó de bajarme el período.

Fin del capítulo. No había embarazo y con el implante en mi brazo no lo habría en años. Casi estuve a punto de sonreír al pensar que esas palabras parecían más propias del Puto Amo que de mí. Quise pensar que Edward se sentiría orgulloso de mi actitud.

En parte era un alivio y en parte… Suspiré y hundí las manos en mi pelo dejando caer la cabeza hacia delante. Respiré despacio con los ojos cerrados y me concentré en canalizar mi frustración y mi pena de forma que no me ahogase.

Algo me decía que había perdido a mi hijo. Quizás fuese la forma en la que Edward puso su mano sobre mi vientre al despedirnos, fue un gesto tan hermoso y lleno de dulzura tan poco habitual en un hombre como él… O quizás por el resultado confuso del primer test, pero algo me lo decía.

En cualquier caso había tomado la decisión de no querer saber el resultado para no poner en peligro a Edward y eso era lo que importaba en ese momento, su seguridad. Yo no conocía bien a los Vulturi, apenas sabía nada de ellos a excepción de que se trataba de personas sin escrúpulos que contaban con más gente peligrosa a sus órdenes. ¿Serían mafiosos al viejo estilo? ¿De esos de besar el anillo y mandar peces muertos como advertencia? Un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda al recordar el cisne de origami.

De todas formas, si Edward quería saber los resultados… abriría ese maldito sobre y se lo diría.

Resoplé nerviosa, consulté mi precioso reloj por enésima vez y me decidí a llamar a Edward. Si lo pensaba durante más tiempo lo retrasaría por siempre.

-Bella… ¿Cómo estás? – Escuchar su voz hablándome en ese tono cálido y suave era el mejor remedio contra el desaliento.

-Hola… Bien… Buenos días. – Luché por que mi voz sonase suave, pero se rompió al final irremediablemente.

-Buenos días preciosa, ¿cómo te encuentras? ¿Has ido al ginecólogo? – Estaba nervioso, sin dudas el estar separados tampoco estaba resultando fácil para él. Suspiré y me decidí a contárselo con los ojos cerrados con fuerza para no distraer mi concentración.

-Sí… Aunque no era necesario… anoche comencé a manchar… Y bueno, parece que todo ha sido una falsa alarma… No estoy embarazada. – Se produjo un profundo silencio por parte de Edward que me puso nerviosa por lo prolongado y cargado de significado que me pareció.

-¿Pero te ha revisado? – Dijo al fin en un tono seco.

-Sí, me ha revisado y dice que estoy bien aunque no he querido conocer los detalles. Además me ha aconsejado otro método anticonceptivo para que no vuelva a tener este problema de los retrasos y no saber si había vomitado alguna de las pastillas y… Bueno, eso es todo. – Otro ensordecedor silencio por su parte me tensó y tragué en seco.

-¿Cómo va todo? – Improvisé tratando de cambiar de tema, porque lo cierto es que sus silencios hablaban alto y claro de su decepción y eso abría las puertas a una zona desconocida del dolor y de cuestiones sin respuestas que no podía atravesar sola.

-¿Qué cómo va todo? ¿Crees que voy a poder resolver esto en un par de días? No, Isabella, me temo que es bastante más complicado. – Su repentino cambio de humor me pilló desprevenida.

-¿Pero puedo regresar? Ya no existe la posibilidad de un embarazo y puedo quedarme en casa, nadie tiene por qué saber que he vuelto y… – Me sentí insufriblemente insegura ante su temperamental respuesta y titubeé al decirlo.

-No. – Su respuesta no dejó lugar a más dudas, estaba decepcionado, o enfadado… quizás él hubiese creído que realmente podía estar embarazada…

-Edward… – Pronuncié su nombre como una súplica con un hilo de voz.

-Te quedarás ahí y te ocuparás solamente de reponerte, alejada de todo, a salvo y sin hacer tonterías. Esa es mi decisión y espero que me obedezcas, Isabella, porque de lo contrario vas a conocerme realmente enfadado y te aseguro que no tienes más que una ligera idea de cómo soy realmente enfadado. – Hice un gesto de dolor y suspiré rendida.

-Sí, Señor. – Al decirlo cerré con fuerza los dientes siendo consciente de la repentina distancia que esas dos palabras ponían entre nosotros, justo lo contrario que cuando las pronunciaba en su presencia.

-Bella… No hagas eso. – Él también lo había percibido y lo contrarrestó al llamarme por mi diminutivo con una entonación mucho más suave que las anteriores palabras.

-Está bien, no quería enfadarte. – Me sentía tan triste… Lo echaba tanto de menos que su ausencia me resultaba insoportable. Los dos permanecimos unos instantes en silencio, concentrada en su respiración suave y acompasada que contribuyó a calmarme.

-Yo tampoco quería enfadarme. Lo siento. Cuéntame, ¿cómo estás?, ¿de verdad te encuentras bien?

-Sí, en realidad siempre pensé que el embarazo era una posibilidad muy remota. Aunque ahora… ahora lamento no estar embarazada. Es una tontería, lo sé, sé que no era lo mejor en este momento, pero… Olvídalo, quizás sea mejor así. – Me arrepentí de haber dicho eso en el mismo momento en que mis palabras salieron de mis labios por alguna razón que no logré comprender del todo.

-Sí. Quizás sea lo mejor. Tengo que colgar, Isabella. – Cerré los ojos brevemente y controlé la angustia.

-Claro, está bien.

-Escríbeme más tarde y cuéntame cómo sigues, ¿de acuerdo?

-Eso haré. Hasta luego Edward.

A continuación Edward colgó el teléfono sin más y yo permanecí escuchando el vacío silencio unos segundos. ¿Qué había sucedido? Era increíblemente frustrante hablar con él sin verlo y no saber cómo interpretar sus silencios, no ver sus gestos ni la tonalidad de sus ojos.

Miré angustiada hacia mi bolso donde permanecía el sobre con el resultado por el que Edward no había hecho ninguna pregunta. Eso era cuanto menos, extraño, a no ser que él ya lo supiese… y que eso fuese determinante para que me enviase lejos… No, no podía seguir esa línea de pensamiento, no en ese momento. Además, había algo más que no sabía pero que también había sucedido esa misma mañana…

Durante la llamada se había mostrado preocupado como siempre, pero al mismo tiempo extrañamente distante desde que le dije que ya no existía la posibilidad del embarazo… Su humor cambió de golpe y no hizo más preguntas, en vez de eso, se puso a la defensiva.

Eso me dio qué pensar…

Los días siguientes fueron pasando con agónica lentitud, llenando las horas de una espesa melancolía, mi cuerpo sanaba lentamente y los golpes palidecían hasta casi haber desaparecido, pero lo echaba tanto de menos, que en ocasiones creía que no lo soportaría ni un solo segundo más. Pero el tiempo seguía pasando inexorable y yo seguía refugiada en ese museo de Alice y Jasper, con su atención y compañía constante, leía sin prestar demasiada atención a las líneas ante mí, miraba sin ver la televisión o viejas películas que Alice traía y que terminaba por poner varias veces… Respondía distraída y sin haber escuchado las preguntas…

Pero principalmente le escribía a Edward contándole los pequeños acontecimientos a los que se había reducido mi vida y lo llamaba por teléfono porque escuchar el tono envolvente de su voz era el mejor antídoto contra ese monstruo que sentía arañándome el pecho constantemente, en ocasiones era él quién me llamaba y en esas ocasiones mi corazón se disparaba sin remedio al escuchar la melodía _Possesion_, eso sucedía sobre todo al principio de nuestra separación, pero poco a poco, a medida que los días se convirtieron en una semana y seguíamos sumando días, Edward comenzó a tardar cada vez más en responder a mis correos, algunos incluso se olvidaba de contestar o saltaba el buzón de voz de su teléfono y eso hacía que la angustia en mi pecho creciese hasta hacerse insoportable.

Lentamente comencé a salir de mi dormitorio y hacer pequeñas cosas en la casa por mí misma, como husmear en la biblioteca de Jasper, preparar café para Alice y para mí… Cualquier cosa que evitase que me obsesionase con la certeza de que Edward se mostraba cada vez más distante conmigo y que nuestras conversaciones telefónicas habían pasado de ser íntimas y a media voz, a ser frías y mecánicas, al menos por su parte.

Fue en esos días cuando comencé a buscar datos en internet de forma obsesiva, aparte de cualquier noticia que tuviese que ver con Edward, buscaba en google a los Vulturi sin ningún resultado, en el fondo no esperaba encontrar nada sobre ellos directamente, más bien buscaba noticias relacionadas con los orfanatos en el área de Chicago en el periodo en el que Edward estuvo atrapado en ese infierno.

Pero cada día me resultaba más imposible ignorar mi peor presentimiento, sentía que lo estaba perdiendo a pasos agigantados y eso me hacía enloquecer de angustia y desesperación. Además temía por él, por su vida, por su seguridad… Era enloquecedor no saber que estaba sucediendo, ni que era lo que querían esos indeseables de él. Eso me hacía perder la paciencia en muchas ocasiones y terminaba paseando por mi dormitorio como un animal enjaulado y cojo.

Otra cosa que me atormentaba eran las tres preguntas del millón: ¿Cuánto tiempo podría aguantar Edward sin tener sexo? ¿Vendría a verme? ¿Me sustituiría por otra?

En el mismo momento en el que mis costillas mejoraron lo suficiente como para que me resultase soportable salir de casa y pude quitarme la férula de mi pie, Alice me arrastró para que la acompañase a hacer su trabajo. Me puso una de sus cámaras de fotos en las manos y me dijo que mirase la vida a través de una lente y captase todo aquello que llamaba mi atención, que después esos fragmentos de mi vida se los podría mandar a Edward y a mis padres para tranquilizarlos y que de esa forma pudiesen tener una idea más precisa de cómo era mi vida. También me distraería de mi obsesiva preocupación.

Y eso hice. Fotos, fotos y más fotos de cualquier cosa que captase mi atención por cotidiano o insignificante que pareciese y después se las mandaba a Edward en mis correos electrónicos. Alice me sugirió que podía hacerme una cuenta en Tumblr para ir almacenando allí mis fotografías junto con otras que llamasen mi atención, y eso hice. Resultó un mundo fascinante de imágenes y frases que me sirvió como válvula de escape a las largas horas y a mis inquietudes y angustias.

Dieciséis días después de aquel fatídico domingo en el que nos separamos en Seattle, yo me encontraba envuelta en la niebla espesa y fría de la mañana acompañando a Alice en una de sus excursiones para fotografiar tendencias de moda en la calle, cada una armada con una cámara y disparando a objetivos diferentes envueltas en gruesos abrigos y bufandas.

Enfoqué el objetivo hacia un kiosco de prensa junto al que un perro con el pelaje negro y brillante olisqueaba en el suelo, de repente algo en el aire captó su atención y se alzó para olfatearlo y yo disparé para atrapar esa escena.

Al hacerlo mi corazón se detuvo durante unos segundos.

Detrás de ese perro callejero un titular medio escondido entre los demás periódicos mostraba el apellido de Edward y corrí ignorando la ligera protesta de mi tobillo y el susto que le di al perro, para comprarlo y ver qué decía.

Me quedé sin aliento y sentí que una parte de mí moría cuando pude leer en enormes titulares, que Edward negaba que mantuviese ninguna relación en ese momento. Al menos eso me pareció entender con mi rudimentario italiano.

Arrugué el periódico con fuerza en mi mano después de que Alice se acercase alarmada y confirmase mi traducción. Comentó para tranquilizarme que era algo normal, que seguramente se tratase de una estrategia para terminar de desviar la atención de los Vulturi sobre mí… Que no sacase conclusiones precipitadas hasta no hablar con él.

Pero yo sabía que se trataba de la confirmación del miedo sordo y constante que me había acompañado en los últimos días. Un miedo diferente al que pasé en el asiento trasero de aquel coche, pero igual de escalofriante y tenebroso.

Edward iba a abandonarme.

Lo supe de la misma forma que supe que estaba enamorada de él, con una certeza desoladora que no daba lugar a otras posibles interpretaciones. Como quien ve venir un tsunami que asolará su vida por completo y no tiene tiempo para huir ni salvar nada.

Me encontraba en mi habitación esa misma tarde, con el periódico arrugado sobre la mesa, junto al portátil encendido en el que había buscado de forma frenética, más detalles de la noticia en la que Edward negaba que mantuviese alguna relación con alguien y que sólo contribuyeron a tenerme a punto de sufrir un ataque de ansiedad que bullía en mi pecho con más fuerza a cada minuto que pasaba. Lo había llamado sin respuesta, le había escrito sin respuesta… Y yo necesitaba jodidas respuestas antes de que me diese un puto infarto.

Cuando firmes pero educados golpes sonaron en la puerta de mi dormitorio, me tensé en alerta felina, mi corazón se disparó dentro de mi pecho presa de un negro presentimiento y un sudor frío me humedeció las manos. No pude encontrar mi voz para responder.

La puerta se abrió despacio y la gloriosa e intimidante figura de Edward se dibujó por primera vez en ese entorno. Con mi respiración superficial y entrecortada comprobé que él tenía una expresión helada, distante e inconmovible, como un dios pagano y temible a punto de impartir justicia.

Apenas fui consciente de que la figura sigilosa de Call pasaba detrás de él y dejaba voluminosas maletas en el suelo. Mis ojos estaban anclados en los ojos de Edward, fríos y carentes de vida como un glaciar.

-Isabella… – Mi nombre sonó en sus labios como el hielo al quebrarse, abrí más los ojos alarmada y apreté los dientes con más fuerza. Fui dolorosamente consciente de su belleza despiadada y dura, todos mis sentidos se centraron en él mientras que mi cuerpo parecía haberse paralizado allí de pie en medio de la habitación.

-He traído todas tus cosas. – Agachó la cabeza y sus ojos permanecieron fijos en el suelo durante unos segundos, cuando los alzó de nuevo, me helaron la sangre. – He intentado solucionar todos mis problemas, pero es más complicado de lo que puede parecer. – Mi corazón me atronaba en los oídos y no podía pensar en nada, ni siquiera mi cuerpo parecía obedecerme.

-Voy a dar por finalizada nuestra relación, lo siento.

La ola del tsunami golpeó la costa y lo arrasaba todo a su paso, mientras que yo permanecía en medio del paisaje inundado aguantando los embates de la feroz ola, incongruentemente en pie, rogando porque a mí me llevase también y terminase con todo lo que se estaba astillando dentro de mi pecho.

-He dispuesto una cantidad de dinero para ti en tu cuenta a modo de indemniz... – Dejé de prestar atención en ese momento, esas palabras carecían de interés para mí y tenía bastante con tratar de asimilar la tormenta de palabras que golpeaban mi cerebro con desconcertante insistencia, tratar de asimilar que lo que estaba sucediendo era real y no la peor de mis pesadillas.

-No quiero que te culpes por nada de lo que ha sucedido. – Sus palabras volvieron a captar toda mi atención y fruncí ligeramente el ceño sorprendida todavía a esas alturas por el hecho de que me conociese tan bien. – No es por tu causa, sino por la mía. Fui un irresponsable, siempre supe que un hombre como yo no podía permitirse tener ciertas… relaciones. Debí dejarte en Forks con tu padre cuando con tan buen criterio te alejaste de mí. Nunca debí ir por ti, por ello te pido disculpas.

Asentí sin saber muy bien que era lo que hacía. Todavía trataba de asimilar sus palabras, pero mi confusa actitud no debió de convencerle del todo como respuesta.

-No eres el tipo de mujer que yo buscaba y no debí permitir que nada de esto sucediese. Lamento que todo llegase tan lejos y los enormes problemas que mi error te ha causado.

-Puedo ser la mujer que buscabas. – Lo dije con una voz que no parecía la mía, hueca y carente de cualquier entonación.

-Ya es tarde para eso.

Permanecí en silencio ante sus palabras que también sonaron vacías y extrañamente desapasionadas. En ocasiones el silencio es la única respuesta que puedes ofrecer. No hay nada que puedas decirle a otra persona para que permanezca a tu lado si no es esa su voluntad.

Pero aún podía hacer algo más, me lo debía a mí misma.

-¿Puedo pedirte que hagas una última cosa por mí? – Edward tensó la mandíbula y asintió serio, en ese momento mi corazón emprendió una carrera aún más alocada y desacompasada. En mi cabeza se agolpaban mil formas de rogarle, pero me obligué a permanecer estática sabiendo que nada de lo que dijese lo haría cambiar de opinión.

-Sí. – Tomé una corta y rápida inspiración y me lancé al vacío.

-Sólo te pido… sólo quiero… Por favor, sé compasivo conmigo… Aniquila cualquier posible resto de esperanza que pueda quedar en mi terco corazón. Haz eso por mí, hazlo para que pueda continuar con mi vida. – Al final de mi titubeante y patética frase mi voz se quebró ante la magnitud que para mí, representaban mis propias palabras. Yo misma le pedía que sacrificase lo poco que quedaba de esperanza en mí para que no me ahogase su recuerdo.

Edward inspiró y asintió de nuevo de forma solemne mientras que yo esperaba el tiro de gracia en pie, con los dientes apretados y la espalda recta, haciendo uso de una valentía y estupidez que no sabía que tuviese.

-Esta será la última vez que sepas de mí, no volveré a buscarte nunca más. Esa es mi voluntad y la última decisión que espero que obedezcas. Te libero Isabella, de cualquier lazo que te una a mí.

Exhalé despacio y noté como se fragmentaban los pedazos de un sueño y un corazón roto en mi interior. Sus ojos se habían quedado oscuros y vacíos de todo sentimiento y sus palabras pronunciadas despacio, adquirieron un matiz de solemne juramento.

-Cuídate mucho.

Cuando desapareció por la puerta del pequeño dormitorio, el endiablado repiqueteo de mi corazón se detuvo en seco, mis piernas no pudieron sostenerme más y me dejé caer en la cama.

Una extraña y tensa quietud lo envolvía todo, como si el mundo se hubiese parado en seco, a excepción de un extraño zumbido en mis oídos y el hormigueo en todo mi cuerpo.

Edward me había abandonado.

Miré a mi alrededor y en vez de la imagen constante y familiar que me había rodeado en esos últimos días de mi vida, sólo vi la desolación de un paisaje muerto y arrasado. Los confines de mi corazón habían sufrido el mayor cataclismo que la mente más perversa pudiese imaginar… Y contrariamente a toda lógica, había sobrevivido. O algo parecido.

Ni siquiera podía llorar. Hasta ese punto había quedado asolada. Nada. No me quedaba nada.

Inspiré la primera bocanada de aire de mi soledad y me supo amarga y vacía. Innecesaria.

Comprobé con asombro que mi cerebro y mi cuerpo seguían funcionando como un estúpido mecanismo de movimiento perpetuo que no obedecía a las leyes de la naturaleza.

Desolada y sola.

Herida.

Vacía.

Incomprensiblemente serena. Eso era lo que más me asustaba.

Inhalé por segunda vez y una parte recóndita de mi cerebro se percató del hecho de que Edward había sido extremadamente generoso conmigo. Podía haberme dicho que su mundo no era para mí, que no estaba a la altura, que no lo satisfacía, que no era suficiente para él y que buscaría a otra, o que ya la tenía en su cama, que jamás me había amado… Pero en vez de provocarme más dolor y terminar de forma cruel con lo poco que quedaba de mí, decidió cargar con toda la responsabilidad. Ese gesto era tan característico de él…

Pero aún así no había podido decirme que no me ama, por una sencilla razón, Edward nunca miente.

Inspiré por tercera vez desde que mi soledad lo teñía todo.

Debía de ser realmente grave todo lo que estaba pasando para que amándome de la forma desesperada y absoluta en la que me amaba hasta hacía unos pocos días, renunciase a mí. Edward no era voluble ni inconstante, era un hombre firme, una roca, un bastión y su palabra, ley.

Me sorprendí acariciando de forma inconsciente la pulsera _Love_ y el peso de la llave colgando de mi cuello bajo mi jersey. Todavía conservaba todo lo material que me había dado, y por lo tanto, toda la simbología que esos regalos encerraban.

Tenía que devolvérselos, pero ahora no podía pensar en eso, no sin volverme loca de amargura. Pero _tenía_ que pensar mientras tuviese la más mínima oportunidad de poder razonar y ver las cosas con cierta objetividad.

Tenía que pensar qué haría con los jirones de mi vida, tenía que ser práctica y no dejarme hundir, no podía permitirme ese lujo, de lo contrario me ahogaría en mi desolación.

Recordé las últimas imágenes que tenía de él… Ni siquiera fui capaz de ver qué vestía cuando estuvo aquí… Sus ojos lo llenaban todo. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado? ¿Segundos? ¿Meses?

No… Tres inspiraciones. Suspiré y anoté mentalmente una cuarta, los suspiros son inspiraciones. Tristes, pero inspiraciones al fin.

Su imagen tocándome con suma ternura mi vientre vacío y el temor que hacía brillar sus ojos me llevaron de nuevo hasta el sobre que permanecía latente en mi bolso. Cada vez estaba más convencida de que había estado embarazada y que había perdido a ese hijo.

Un estallido de cólera prendió en mi pecho y me hizo sisear entre dientes de rabia e impotencia. Temía que el hecho de perder a nuestro hijo era lo que lo había decidido a poner fin a nuestra relación. ¡Nunca hubiese renunciado a mí de haber estado embarazada!

Me levanté decidida y tomé el sobre del fondo del bolso con manos increíblemente firmes y lo rompí en una infinidad de diminutos pedazos.

¡No quería saberlo! No podía permitirme el lujo de saberlo y que eso me torturase durante el resto de mi patética existencia.

Ya no importaba. No cambiaría nada el hecho de saberlo, sólo abriría la puerta a más pesar y remordimiento, a más odio hacia ese traidor sin corazón, hacia los Vulturi, hacia mi mala estrella. Nada haría que ese hijo volviese a crecer en mi vientre y nada conseguiría que Edward cambiase de idea.

De los días que siguieron a aquel desastre recuerdo vagamente a Alice y Jasper entrando y saliendo preocupados del dormitorio que se había convertido en mi refugio. Las bandejas de la comida cambiaban, al igual que la luz que me rodeaba, mientras que yo ardía de dolor, rabia y frustración, con los ojos secos y los labios cerrados sintiendo como cada célula de mi cuerpo ardía rugiendo.

Había perdido a mi amor, mi amante y mi guía. Mi todo.

Sorprendentemente no me reduje a una patética criatura llorosa y temblorosa aovillada en su cama. La Bella que sobrevivió lo hizo en pie y con los dientes apretados. Estoica.

Aunque mi corazón aletease como un pájaro herido…

Mi mente analizó en esos días que pasé aislada del mundo, cada detalle que era capaz de recordar, cada entonación, cada palabra, cada gesto… Todo. Y llegué a dos conclusiones de las que no tenía el más mínimo resquicio de dudas: la primera era que Edward todavía me amaba, por eso hizo un viaje de dieciocho horas para hablar personalmente conmigo en vez de hacerlo mediante una llamada o un correo y no pudo decirme que no me amaba a pesar de que le di la oportunidad perfecta. Y la segunda conclusión era que el luchador se había rendido. Había decidido que no arriesgaría más mi vida y que estar sin él era lo mejor para mí, y eso me enfadaba mucho más que cualquier otra cosa.

Los asuntos con los Vulturi eran realmente serios y no podía solucionarlos como él quería, por eso me apartaba de su vida amándome todavía. Había sacrificado nuestro amor.

El luchador se había rendido.

Y lo peor de todo, lo que más me atormentaba era que lo entendía. Sólo un luchador experimentado conoce la verdadera naturaleza de la lucha y había cosas preciosas para él que no estaba dispuesto a arriesgar: Yo.

Si era sincera conmigo misma, sabía que en el fondo hubiese hecho lo mismo. Si su vida corriese peligro por estar junto a mí, renunciaría a él aunque para ello tuviese que arrancarme el corazón del pecho.

Esa certeza me llevaba a otro asunto. ¿Hasta qué punto estaba él arriesgando su propia vida o su integridad física? ¿Qué estaba sucediendo realmente? Eso amenazaba seriamente con volverme loca de angustia.

Yo hubiese soportado cualquier cosa por él, la distancia, el tiempo… Cualquier cosa excepto una renuncia.

Odiaba con toda mi alma que no me hubiese dicho lo que estaba pasando, negándome así la libertad de elegir por mí misma. Estaba en un callejón sin salida, no me había dejado ninguna alternativa.

Edward se había rendido, pero yo no.

Me encontraba en un estado de falsa calma, que sabía que cualquier movimiento en falso haría estallar la bomba de relojería en la que me había convertido.

Cuando Alice entró una mañana con actitud firme y me tendió el teléfono con el altavoz conectado, yo me encontraba casi repuesta de mis heridas físicas e inmersa en mi actividad preferida, buscar cualquier rastro de los Vulturi en la red, actividad en la que había redoblado mis esfuerzos de forma obsesiva para canalizar mi frustración, mi tristeza y mi rabia, y en la que no cejaba a pesar de los nulos resultados.

-Rose quiere hablar contigo. – Fruncí el ceño haciendo un rápido cálculo mental para saber que en Seattle eran las dos de la madrugada, y mi corazón volvió a dispararse por primera vez desde… desde aquella tarde en la que Edward estuvo en ese dormitorio. ¿Le habría pasado algo? ¡Dios! ¡Esperaba que no!

-¿Rose? ¿Le ha pasado algo a Edward? – Mi voz sonó ronca y rasgada a causa de mi prolongado silencio, pero impaciente al mismo tiempo.

-¿A Edward…? ¡Eres tú la que está encerrada en su dormitorio! ¡No hablas, no sales, apenas comes, casi no duermes, no tienes horarios normales! ¡Reacciona de una puta vez Bella! – Mi primera reacción fue quedarme confusa.

-Rose, no te he llamado para esto, no… – Alice intervino inquieta por los gritos que Rose estaba dando por teléfono.

-¿Qué…? ¿A qué viene esto Rose? – Pero pronto reaccioné e interrumpí a Alice algo enfadada por la dureza de sus palabras.

-¡Viene a que Alice me ha llamado muy preocupada por ti, a eso viene! – Miré a Alice que tenía un gesto preocupado y lleno de dolor, no podía culparla por preocuparse por mí. – ¡Viene a que desde que ese hombre te ha dejado te has reducido a nada! ¿Qué esperabas que pasase Bella? ¿Realmente pensaste que este momento no llegaría nunca? ¡Por Dios! ¡Es Edward Cullen! – Volví a centrarme en el teléfono sobre la cama y sentí mi sangre hervir.

-¿Qué estás insinuando Rose? ¿Qué era normal que me dejase tarde o temprano?

-Chicas, chicas, por favor – Alice intervino de nuevo para poner calma, pero ya era tarde, el fuego había prendido y ninguna de las dos íbamos a dejar pasar esa situación.

-No estoy diciendo eso… ¡Bueno sí! ¡Además no olvides que casi te matan, joder!

-Edward no tiene la culpa de eso. – Justifiqué lo que para mí era más que evidente como si lo escupiese.

-¿Estás escuchándote? ¡Justificas lo injustificable! Te ha hecho un verdadero favor al dejarte y ni siquiera eres capaz de verlo.

-Rosalie, no sabes de lo que estás hablando… – Hice un último esfuerzo por controlarme y no estallar como me pedía el cuerpo, pero soné amenazante a pesar de todo.

-No Bella, eres tú la que parece que no se de cuenta de la realidad. Cuando hablamos esa noche sobre que lo intentases con ese hombre todo estaba claro. Tenías que disfrutar, aprender y decir adiós cuando llegase el momento. Eso era lo que tenías que hacer.

-Rose por favor, no lo empeores – Alice suplicó con tono lastimero seguramente sintiéndose culpable por cómo se estaba desarrollando su petición de ayuda.

-¿Crees que soy un maldito robot? ¿Crees que no tengo sentimientos por "ese hombre" como lo llamas tú con tanto desprecio?

-¡Por favor! Solamente has pasado un mes con él… Además, ¿De qué te sirve _todo el amor del mundo_ si mueres? ¿De verdad te merece la pena? ¿Eso es lo que quieres ser? ¿Una muñeca de trapo escondida en la otra parte del mundo? Estás jugando a ser una estúpida Julieta de mierda, Bella. Ese hombre no merece ni una sola de tus lágrimas y mucho menos que arriesgues la vida por él.

Algo estalló sin remedio dentro de mí y todo el autocontrol que había intentado mantener todos esos días, se fue al carajo.

-¡Claro…! La magnífica Rosalie Hale no puede entender por lo que estoy pasando… Como a ella jamás ningún hombre ha osado dejarla… La inigualable "Rosalie calzo-tacones-más-grandes-que-tu-polla Hale" no puede entender que yo, la insignificante Bella Swan, sienta un verdadero y profundo amor por Edward y que me permita el lujo de llevar como mejor pueda su abandono. Piensas que es perfectamente normal que un hombre como Edward me deje y no eres capaz de entender que eso me duela. Tienes tan claro que no estoy a su altura que te sorprende que yo no lo vea de esa forma y ni siquiera eres capaz de aparentar lo contrario delante de mí.

-Yo no he dicho que no estés a su altura… ¡Pero en el resto tienes toda la razón! No consigo entender porqué te duele tanto algo que ya sabías que pasaría tarde o temprano cuando decidiste meterte en su cama. Esa es la verdad y lo sabes, ¡acéptala!

-¿La verdad? ¿La verdad Rose? ¡Está bien! ¡Hablemos de la verdad! La verdad es que lo que no entiendes es que yo no sea capaz de saltar de cama en cama como siempre lo has hecho tú sin amar al hombre que me folla. La verdad es que en el fondo, siempre te has creído superior a Alice y a mí, tú nunca has tenido los problemas que hemos tenido nosotras, las inseguridades, tener que trabajar muy duro para conseguir cualquier cosa… Tú llegabas un sábado por la noche para que saliésemos de juerga y Alice y yo cenábamos sándwiches de mantequilla de cacahuete durante toda la semana siguiente hasta que nos pagasen en aquella cafetería. Tú ridiculizabas a aquel fulano que te regaló un coche para tratar de meterse en tu cama, mientras que los padres de Alice se desentendían de ella tanto económica como afectivamente. Sin embargo nosotras siempre te hemos apoyado en todo y te hemos querido y tratado de comprender en todo momento. ¿Querías la verdad? ¡Ahí la tienes! ¿Cómo sienta la verdad Rosalie Hale?

-¡Genial! Al fin reaccionó la reina del drama, también conocida como "Bella pasiva-agresiva Swan".

-¡Déjame en paz Rosalie! – Corté la llamada y me puse mi chaqueta, cogí el bolso y salí de ese dormitorio como una furia.

-Bella… ¡Bella! Oh, Dios… ¿Dónde vas? – Alice corría detrás de mí por aquel inmenso e incongruente museo de antigüedades.

-¡A la calle Alice! Necesito aire, ¡joder! Me estoy asfixiando.

-Voy contigo.

-No, necesito tranquilizarme y pensar, pero no tardaré en volver, no te preocupes.

Salí a la calle hecha una fiera, sólo Rose conseguía ponerme en ese estado. No era la primera vez que nos pasaba algo parecido, pero esta vez me había hecho daño de verdad y había sido más fuerte que nunca.

Cuando observé por casualidad en el reflejo de un escaparate que dos enormes figuras me seguían a una distancia prudente, sin esforzarse en ocultarse demasiado, mi sangre volvió a hervir de nuevo al reconocer a Sam, el jefe de seguridad del _Lost Soul_. ¿Así que Edward me abandonaba, pero seguía teniéndome controlada en el puto Milán? No me pareció justo, él conocía todos mis movimientos y sin embargo yo no había vuelto a tener noticias de él.

Apreté los dientes, resoplé y continué mi camino apretando el paso. Notaba en mis músculos la inactividad de los días pasados y todavía cojeaba ligeramente. Las palabras de Rose resonaban en mi cabeza con irritante insistencia, pero no por eso resultaban más ciertas… Aunque me jodiese reconocer que llevaba parte de razón en lo que había dicho, tenía que seguir adelante con mi vida.

Y tratar de demostrarle a Edward que estábamos hechos el uno para el otro. Quizás si aguantase el tiempo suficiente, él podría resolver ese misterioso asunto con los Vulturi… Entonces quizás volviese a pensar en mí… Ojalá hubiese una forma de demostrarle a ese hombre exasperante que había cometido un error al separarnos. Juntos podríamos afrontar cualquier cosa, pero separados… no estaba tan segura.

Sam y el otro hombre me seguían los pasos de cerca siendo mucho más altos que el resto del los viandantes y entré en el primer banco que encontré para cambiar los dólares que tenía en mi cartera por euros. Esos dos enormes hombres permanecieron cerca de la puerta sin quitarme los ojos de encima.

Eso me hizo reflexionar sobre algo. Edward no estaba jugando limpio, ¿qué sucedería si yo saliese corriendo y despistase a esos hombres? ¿Y Edward se quedase sin saber de mí durante… digamos dos días? ¿Qué haría entonces? Sería interesante comprobar si soportaba el no saber absolutamente nada de mí de la misma forma que yo soportaba no saber nada de él.

Entonces quizás se diese cuenta de lo difícil que era amar a alguien y no saber nada de él, ¿Cómo se sentiría al caminar en mis zapatos, aunque sólo fuese por dos días? Estaba bastante segura de que se volvería loco, igual que yo me estaba volviendo loca sin saber de él.

Lo haría sin dudarlo si no existiese el peligro de los Vulturi, en realidad no era tan frívola como para desafiarlo de esa forma, no con los Vulturi planeando sobre su cabeza.

Lo que me ocultaba era la clave de toda la locura en la que se había transformado nuestras vidas, la clave de su comportamiento, de su aislamiento y perpetuo sentimiento de culpa, de su gravedad, de todo su carácter… ¡Dios! Debería haberme dicho de qué se trataba para que pudiese decidir por mí misma siendo consciente del verdadero riesgo que corría.

Yo podía aguantar alejada de él, resistiría por él, tranquila y sin meterme en líos esperando a que lo solucionase todo y regresase por mí… Pero ¿Cuánto tiempo tardaría en hacerlo? Por otra parte, tampoco tenía ninguna garantía de que eso fuese así.

Tenía que tomar las riendas de mi vida, no podía permanecer en la casa de Alice y Jasper de forma indefinida, sin hacer nada excepto desesperarme y volverme loca.

El escaparate de una enorme y antigua librería llamó mi atención y entré. Tenía que convencer a Alice de que no podía seguir refugiada en su casa, Rose tenía razón, tenía que seguir adelante. Podía quedarme cerca y no perder el contacto con ella…

Salí de la librería con la edición más barata que había de _Memorias de una Geisha_, sonreí de forma irónica y pensé que a Edward le herviría la sangre por un momento cuando esos dos le pasasen su informe con los detalles de mi compra. Eso me hizo sentir algo mejor, pero muy poco para ser sincera.

A continuación entré en la primera cafetería que vi, ¿es que acaso no había ni un maldito Starbucks en todo Milán? Extrañaba el sabor de café de Seattle. Pedí un _cappuccino_ para llevar y volví a salir. Ese paseo me estaba sentando realmente bien, me permitía pensar. Mi vida ya no corría peligro, no era un objetivo para nadie, no era importante para nadie. Podría irme de casa de Alice y escribirle a Edward contándole dónde viviría y dónde trabajaría para no ponerlo nervioso…

Suponiendo que a él le siguiese importando, claro estaba. ¡Dios! _Eres patética Bella…_ _No tienes la menor idea de qué está haciendo Edward, si está bien, si ya te olvidó, si tiene a otra en su cama…_

El aviso de un mensaje nuevo en mi teléfono me hizo detener en seco en medio de la acera llena de gente para buscarlo en mi bolso, quizás fuese Alice preocupada.

Era de Rose y al ver su nombre, me puse en guardia.

"_Bella, no sabes lo profundamente que lamento haberte dicho esas palabras, no tenía derecho a hacerlo y en realidad tampoco lo pienso. Te quiero mucho y soy consciente de que en ocasiones resulto frívola y dura… Sé que puedo comportarme como una verdadera zorra sin corazón, por eso os quiero tanto a Alice y a ti, porque me conocéis y aún así me queréis._

_Por eso quiero decirte que te entiendo y te respeto, sé que tu corazón valiente encontrará el camino para lograr lo que quieres y lo que sin duda mereces. Lucha por eso y no desfallezcas aunque te encuentres a personas con tan poco tacto como yo._

_Sabes que cuentas conmigo para lo que necesites, estaré ahí para ti con la esperanza de que puedas perdonarme lo mal que acabo de portarme contigo. _

_Emmett me dice que para Edward tampoco está resultando fácil._

_Un abrazo enorme y cuenta conmigo para lo que necesites, por favor, no me excluyas de tu vida._

_Rosalie calzo-tacones-más-grandes-que-tu-polla Hale."_

Sonreí inmensamente aliviada por ese mensaje. _Yo también te quiero Rose. _Cuando llegase a casa le respondería más tranquila.

Saber que Edward tampoco lo estaba pasando bien me brindó un egoísta consuelo, aún había esperanzas para nosotros. No, no me rendiría.

Guardé el teléfono y saqué mi recién adquirido libro para echarle un vistazo, mientras daba un sorbo a mi café sin detener mi paso por la calle llena de gente con Sam y el otro detrás de mí; en realidad había comprado ese libro porque me recordaba a Edward.

_**Capítulo uno***_

"_Imagínate que tú y yo estuviéramos sentados en una apacible estancia con vistas a un_

_jardín, tomando té y charlando sobre unas cosas que pasaron hace mucho, mucho tiempo, y yo_

_te dijera «el día que conocí a fulano de tal... fue el mejor día de mi vida y también el peor»._

_Supongo que dejarías la taza…"_

Mi lectura se vio súbitamente interrumpida cuando mi hombro chocó contra alguien. ¡Mierda! Estas cosas me pasaban por andar y leer a la vez por una calle atestada.

-_Scusa_. – Musité en un italiano rudimentario mientras que tomaba de las manos enguantadas del viandante el libro que había caído al suelo y que había recogido antes que yo.

-No ha sido nada. – Respondió una voz femenina y aniñada en perfecto inglés con acento americano.

Me quedé sin aliento y al levantar la vista sorprendida me encontré con el rostro de una joven de aspecto infantil con unos inquietantes ojos negros.

Yo había visto ese rostro antes, yo había escuchado esa voz antes.

La joven me sonrió y se enderezó para seguir su camino sin decir ni una sola palabra más. Miré hacia Sam con el corazón luchando por salirse de mi pecho y sintiendo el eco de una amenaza corriendo por mi sangre. Pero los hombres de seguridad me miraban extrañados y cuestionándose si estaba bien, mientras que la inquietante joven desaparecía entre la gente. La habían visto y no parecían haberla reconocido, no la consideraban una amenaza…

Negué la cabeza confusa… ¡Lo que me faltaba! Estaba empezando a ver Vulturi por todas partes, me estaba volviendo paranoica. Si fuese una de ellos, Sam y el otro guardaespaldas me habrían protegido al identificarla, o la seguirían, pero no parecía que le diesen importancia, al contrario, ni siquiera se habían acercado.

Eso no consiguió tranquilizarme del todo, estaba casi segura de que la había visto en el reflejo del espejo del baño del restaurante y que esa voz era la que se abrió paso a través de mi pánico sentenciándome a una muerte casi segura y sentenciando a mi posible hijo.

Apreté el paso y regresé a casa de Alice dando un rodeo para no ponerle demasiado fácil que me siguiesen con el corazón y mi cerebro volando sin control. En ocasiones me sentía ridícula e incluso pensé que eran imaginaciones mías… Pero estaba casi segura de que era ella, me lo gritaba cada célula de mi cuerpo.

¿Y si se trataba de alguien a quién Edward no tenía identificada?

Cuando llegué a la casa solté nerviosa el bolso en el filo de una mesa, necesitaba hablar con Alice y Jasper de todo esto.

El bolso cayó al suelo y todo su contenido se esparció por la superficie de la costosa alfombra persa bajo mis pies, lo recogí enfadada y cuando tomé el libro me percaté extrañada de que un pico de papel blanco inmaculado sobresalía entre las páginas.

Lo saqué despacio y observé en la temblorosa palma de mi mano un cisne de papel perfectamente doblado.

Ya no quedaban dudas.

Los Vulturi me habían localizado.

Tenía que huir.

* * *

Corazones valientes, sólo un poco más...

*SIC Al libro "Memorias de una Geisha" escrito por Arthur Golden en 1997, traducción de Pilar Vázquez para Santillana Ediciones Generales S.L edición no venal enero 2007 Punto de Lectura S.L

Como siempre miles de gracias a: sophia18, Naobi Chan, , mOnzhe, TataXOXO, whit Cullen, charlottewhitlock, elena robsten, Cathaysa, Lipibra, jade0709, Paz Cullen, Paolastef, xikita, Belewyn, nana-00, jamlvg, dracullen, Minerva-Atenea, mirandac.s, yolabertay, lizs, robsten Pattinson, antoniamirok, GLEN SANTOS, Bite Me Sr. Cullen, Celia McCarthy, chusrobissocute, Enichepi, injoa, pekascullen, veroc, gax26, Cullen Vigo, vivi85, V, vagalume, BEAKIS, Jenith, camela, Viviana Cullen, Mantxu Masen Cullen, Miri, ROSE HALE TWI, Deysi Maria, stefhanie, catita Cullen, ThoraPoison, dioda, Angie Masen, Ericastelo, Rozzi, Colyflawer, zujeyane, lmabt, Hary Cullen Clan Meyer, anamart05, Aishinn Massi, cary, twifanmarie, ata Cullen, Ely Cullen, eclipsadamasen, , Docevampiro, AnnaLau2, Sarapo8, Nanita de Pattinson, Az May, Danika20, Carmen , Berta, Nere73, SkyLestrange, L'Amelie, Mar89, didywf, Aliena Cullen, Ligia Rodriguez, , Lo2011, Mjose, alimago, sandra32321, Andysuperchula, Vero, Adriu, , VampirePrincess, DreamsHunter, masteppa, kimberlymbc, ETERNOAMANECER, carpediem88, siriatokio, cris20, Principessa Cullen Masen Pat, Druella Black, danisanchez, Deathxrevenge, RobyPato, MArceMasen, mapaucullen, maricruzolvera, Gaby, nadsart, malicaro, arianna mansen, MELI8114, cyndi-cullen, niky, SullyYM, lauriss18, julie-q, Mary de Cullen, NAYE, Una historia muy parecida a ti, Aryam Shield Masen, lucylucy, carito, titania marie rouge, lorenita, caludi17, JazCry, mariana, Lachica del gorro azul, Mariana Yaneth, Shaolyn, Ana Arredondo, LUNATIKACC, Yudicapi, VaNeSaErK, COUDYMYRACLEY, Lu537, Evanye, lulu, Anónimo, lamiabellacantante8, mirandacs, ptymdn, CaroBere-Cullen, Bere Moreno, Sony Bells, Luna Cullen Masen, mirgru, Biankis Masen, litzy, angeldevenus, AleCullen, Nayuri80, MAGUIDECULLEN, Kisara Mansen, PRISGPE, Solemalbec, karla04, BETTYCULLEN, danielacullen, gabimoralesm, dezkiciada, Mariamixcr, xelatwi, Amanda, CcyTig, NuRySh, Caelius, anitina59, Aliena Cullen, May Cullen, Ninna Riva, silves, martha, nanipatt, YOLANDADORADO, TamaraT, lilivett, Paoliz , jeimy, Adry, reiko Cullen, aleshita-luvs-paramore, CindyLis, CARLOTA, magusl92, lakenstb, fany cullenpattz, ludgardita, Salyluna, Jbpattinson, naanaw91, bkatykaty, joymasencullen, liduvina, ZarethMalfoy, karlita carrillo Cullen, Bella-Nympha, CaroBell, mary8potter, darky1995, Denisse, RociodePeru, DiAnA, Pattinezza, Beleriv, Yudicapi, abimora12, Ani Pattzz, AnnieKP, MarrMejia, claulrp, andri88, GrizMoon, viviSR, MIMI83, GUARANI SHELION 1811, Aleowo, cremita, Luchii, pitita10cullen, sayelutz, karlharitsujb, nafcullen, francullenm, elpi, Loonydraconian, VanyPattinson, amanecercris, marivifc, Solasol, irenegaya, ilogic5, lori89lori, Ela Morgan, green'splace, DaniMeneses, Paamelitaa, Steph Cullen de Kuran, naddia-of-Pattz, yeraldin23, NereaCullenSwan, IsabellaPaz, Linferma, Jazmines y Hadas, bellaliz, Wilma Cullen, and Cullen, sophia76, 25, Soniard, carlita16, Beauty02, Zoalesita, Ebe venek, aurorabg, Franchi Cullen Clan Meyer, Velsofia, Mariella Waldorf, fantwilight1, JudithM, larosaderosas, Libertad, fairycullen, MaxiPau, Dev Bennett, Tanya Pattzcullen, viviPatCullen, EleGL, nenamoni, Jocelynne-Cullen, lorenalove, roblove, Lunita Black27, karlitacullen, lesly jailene, evikj, May Pineda, Ledy Cullen, irina, ANDY CULLEN, Adry, Sonyi Cullen CM, Mafer Masen Cullen, Paz L'amour, ANONIMO, Ssil, Yolanda dorado, Yuri, PossibilityHale e Isabel.

Miles, miles de gracias por vuestro cariño, apoyo y regaños, tengo muchísima suerte de contar con vovotras/os. :D

Blog actualizado.


	56. Chapter 56

Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a SM y la historia es mía.

Como siempre mi más sincero agradecimiento a Claudia y Enichepi por si valiosa ayuda con esta historia y su sincera amistad y cariño.

Y antes de ponernos con el capi… ¡Feliz Navidad a todo el mundo!

* * *

55.- Tiempo de rebelión.

1ª Parte: Los Aliados.

El bolso cayó al suelo y todo su contenido se esparció por la superficie de la costosa alfombra persa bajo mis pies, lo recogí enfadada y cuando tomé el libro me percaté extrañada de que un pico de papel blanco inmaculado sobresalía entre las páginas.

Lo saqué despacio y observé en la temblorosa palma de mi mano un cisne de papel perfectamente doblado.

Ya no quedaban dudas.

Los Vulturi me habían localizado.

Tenía que huir.

Un veloz movimiento captó mi atención y cuando alcé la vista, Alice estaba arrodillada delante de mí con los ojos abiertos de espanto y una mano extendida hacia la mía sin atreverse a terminar de tocarme. Su cara estaba extremadamente pálida.

-¿Es…? ¿Es uno de esos cisnes?

-Sí.

-¿De dónde lo has sacado? ¿Dónde estaba? – Me levanté recogiendo mis cosas con manos temblorosas y me dirigí a mi dormitorio seguida de cerca por Alice.

-En la calle.

-¡Bella! ¡¿Cómo que en la calle? No puedes darme esa respuesta. ¡Bella!

-Fue en la calle, Alice. Tropecé con alguien, una chica, se me cayó el libro al suelo y me ayudó a recogerlo. – Abrí mi armario para buscar una bolsa de viaje en donde guardar algunas de mis cosas. No podía llevarme mucho.

-Sigo sin entenderlo. – Al fin localicé una de las bolsas de viaje de Edward, la tomé sin pararme a pensar en nada más y comencé a meter dentro lo primero que veía.

-Me disculpé en italiano y me respondió en inglés, entonces me fijé en ella. La conozco Alice, estoy segura de que la he visto antes, en el restaurante en el que cenamos. – ¡Joder! A ver qué patética excusa me inventaba para contarles a Charlie y a mi madre…

-Recuerdo que comentaste algo sobre una chica en el baño… – Pero algo tenía que decirles, no podía desaparecer sin más.

-Y su voz es la misma que ordenó que me arrojasen del coche en marcha. – Por primera vez desde que salí del salón, miré directamente a Alice a los ojos con la esperanza de que viese en ellos la gravedad del asunto.

-¡Oh, Dios mío!

-Sí… "Oh, Dios mío"… Tengo que irme.

-¿Qué? ¡No! ¡De ninguna manera te vas con esa gente ahí fuera! ¡Joder! ¿Estás segura? – Cerré la puerta del armario y entré en el baño para guardar las cosas que había allí.

-Lo suficiente como para no arriesgarme a que me vuelvan a atrapar para conseguir Dios sabe qué de Edward. – Un cepillo de dientes, otro para el pelo y algo de jabón, eso sería más que suficiente…

-Pero ya no estáis juntos… Deben saberlo ya y si no es así, tarde o temprano se enterarán y te dejarán en paz.

Le disparé una mirada dura e impaciente que no hizo el más mínimo efecto en ella.

-No voy a quedarme a comprobarlo confiando que sean personas razonables. Son peligrosos Alice. A James le abrieron el cuello y a mí me tiraron de un coche en marcha atada.

Alice se quedó en _shock_ al escucharme y yo cerré los ojos con fuerza maldiciéndome mentalmente por bocazas, al darme cuenta de que Alice no sabía toda la verdad de lo que le había sucedido a ese desgraciado.

-De aquí no sales, ni hablar del tema. – Alice se puso delante de mí y parecía dispuesta a ponerme las cosas difíciles.

-No es tu decisión.

-Bella… Sé razonable.

-Alice… ¡no lo entiendes! Ellos saben que soy importante para Edward y el hecho de que él me haya dejado, no parece detenerlos. – Volví a por mi ropa interior y me di cuenta en ese momento que sólo llevaba pantalones, ni jerséis, ni camisetas… Sólo pantalones. Resoplé frustrada y me esforcé en prestar más atención a lo que hacía.

-Tengo los guardaespaldas más grandes de todo Milán y son gente de Edward, eso es como llevar un maldito letrero luminoso señalándome. Es como decirles "Mirad, aunque Edward me haya dejado, todavía soy lo suficientemente importante para él como para que esos dos me sigan a todas partes." – Cerré los ojos, hundí las manos en mi pelo y me concentré en respirar, como siguiese así me iba a dar un jodido ataque. Pero tenía que continuar, tenía que hacerle a entender a Alice que no me iba por capricho.

-Y a pesar de ellos, esa chica ha podido acercarse tanto como para tener un encontronazo conmigo. Por segunda vez… Podía haber hecho cualquier cosa. – Me estremecí al pensar lo asombrosamente fácil que le hubiese resultado herirme de haber sido esa su intención. Podía haber hundido un cuchillo en mi costado y yo hubiese caído herida de muerte delante de todo el mundo. Así de fácil.

-Voy a llamar a Jasper. No puedo permitir que te vayas así y mucho menos con esa gente rondando ahí fuera. – Alice había entendido con total claridad el peligro y no parecía dispuesta a dejarme ir tan fácilmente. Yo conseguí reaccionar y abrí por segunda vez un cajón ya vacío.

-¡Jasper! Tienes que venir inmediatamente, Bella quiere irse. Los Vulturi la han localizado… Sí, date prisa. – Dinero… necesitaba dinero, el suficiente para vivir discretamente, quizás en un pueblo pequeño, un apartamento no sería demasiado caro. ¿Me alcanzaría el dinero que tenía en el banco? No duraría mucho… Pero, era el dinero de Edward…

¡El dinero de Edward! ¡Siempre el maldito dinero de Edward! ¡No importaba de qué se tratase! ¡Siempre terminaba apareciendo el puto dinero de Edward!

-Al menos espera a que Jasper llegue, habla con él, tranquilízate y piensa las cosas despacio, no podemos permitir que salgas huyendo sin saber a dónde vas, ni cómo vas a hacer para esconderte. – Me mordí el labio enfadada conmigo misma y miré a Alice que parecía tan nerviosa como yo y todavía sostenía su móvil en la mano. Pero en eso tenía razón, era estúpido salir corriendo de la casa sin saber siquiera donde quedaba la estación de trenes. Aún así, yo continué recogiendo mis cosas.

¿Había recogido ya las cosas del baño? No podía recordarlo, por si acaso entré para comprobarlo.

-Lo esperaré para despedirme y agradecerle las molestias. – No había recogido nada, mis cremas seguían allí.

-Ya veremos…

-¿Alice? – Pocos minutos después la voz de Jasper resonó en los pasillos de la casa. Era rápido o estaba muy cerca para haber tardado tan poco en llegar… Pensé con cierta ironía. Alice y yo nos miramos y mi amiga se apresuró a responder.

-En el dormitorio de Bella. – Yo continué metiendo cosas en el bolso de viaje como si el asunto no tuviese nada que ver conmigo.

-¿Está todavía aquí?

-Sí, pero no creo que tarde en marcharse.

-Gracias a Dios. Bella, no puedes irte. ¿Qué es eso de que los Vulturi te han localizado? Suelta esa bolsa de viaje y vamos a mi estudio para que hablemos tranquilos.

-Jasper… Está decidido, me voy de aquí. – Me froté los ojos con la mano libre y procuré tranquilizarme, esto iba a llevarse más tiempo del que me gustaría.

-Muy bien, pero primero vamos a hablarlo tranquilamente. – Jasper mantenía la calma y no parecía tan dispuesto a oponerse a mi marcha, al menos, no de forma tan determinante como Alice. Se encaminó hacia su estudio y yo dejé caer el bolso a mis pies y las dos lo seguimos, siendo consciente de que lo menos que les debía era una explicación.

-Está bien, quiero que me expliques que es lo que ha pasado exactamente y por qué piensas que marcharte es lo mejor que puedes hacer. – En su estudio lleno de antigüedades, de libros y muebles estilo Art decó, el ambiente normalmente relajado se había vuelto irrespirable con dos tercas mujeres enrocadas en su determinación y un Jasper que parecía estar algo sobrepasado por esa circunstancia.

-Eso es una estupidez. – Masculló Alice cruzada de brazos en la silla a mi lado. Yo apoyaba mis codos en las rodillas y tenía los dedos entrelazados con tanta fuerza que me dolían, estaba inclinada hacia delante y no podía controlar el movimiento nervioso de mi pie impulsando mi pierna.

-Alice… deja que Bella me lo cuente.

-¿Qué piensas hacer? ¿Dónde vas a esconderte? ¿De qué vas a vivir? ¿Del dinero de Edward? – Alice me acosó a preguntas sabiendo bien hacia donde las dirigía. No tenía ni la menor idea de cómo solucionaría esos "pequeños" detalles.

-Puedo trabajar. Tengo un título universitario, sé bailar, puedo ser camarera. – Lo dije de forma atropellada, casi a la defensiva y más para convencerme a mí misma que a ellos.

-Ya… Todo eso no es muy discreto, Bella. No parece lo más indicado para pasar desapercibida pasar las noches bailando o sirviendo copas delante de todo el que quiera verte… Ni tampoco ir exhibiendo un título universitario con tu nombre para que quién quiera encontrarte sólo tenga que buscar un poco. – ¡Maldita sea! Tuve el infantil impulso de darle una patada a la pata de su silla, pero me controlé porque no quería estropearle los muebles a Jasper.

-Alice, no la acorrales. Pero tiene toda la razón Bella, piénsalo.

-¡Es que no tiene sentido! Es peligroso. – Alice insistía y yo apretaba los dientes cada vez más nerviosa y comenzaba a abrir y cerrar las manos compulsivamente.

-Cuéntame que es lo que te ha pasado.

Resoplé y me enderecé en la silla en la que estaba sentada y le conté a Jasper más o menos lo mismo que le había narrado a Alice, sólo que con algunos detalles más que pude recordar, como el hecho de que los guardaespaldas de Edward no parecían haberla reconocido y apenas se fijaron en ella una vez que comprobaron que no me había sucedido nada. Además añadí que era la segunda vez que esa extraña joven conseguía acercarse a mí de esa forma.

-¿Dices que chocó contigo y nada más? ¿No te dijo nada? ¿No te dio ningún tipo de mensaje? – Jasper me había escuchado con atención y en silencio, haciendo gala de una paciencia de la que ni Alice ni yo queríamos oír hablar.

-No, solamente lo que te he contado, nada más. Y el detalle del cisne, para que no quedasen dudas de quien era. – Jasper suspiró y se mordió el pulgar.

-Parece una advertencia. – Jasper comenzaba a ver la magnitud de la amenaza y vi a un posible aliado si conseguía jugar bien mis cartas.

-Es como si dijesen _"estamos aquí y podemos acercarnos a ti…"_ – Contrariamente a lo que me pareció en un principio, Alice parecía ser consciente también del peligro, aunque eso no mermase su determinación de que yo no me moviese de allí.

Suspiré y solté mi teoría.

-Es una trampa para que Edward venga. O para que se ponga nervioso. – Intercambiamos miradas llenas de comprensión. Se trataba de eso, era un mensaje directo para Edward con la intención de presionarlo. Esa certeza elevó mi nivel de estrés hasta el punto de resultar peligroso.

-No puedes irte como pretendes Bella, no puedo permitirlo. – Alice sonrió ante la frase de Jasper, yo me sentí desfallecer y temí perder la poca paciencia que me quedaba.

-Jazz… No quiero ser grosera, pero no es responsabilidad tuya tomar decisiones por mí. He decidido que me marcho y lo haré.

-Pero así te expones todavía más a que se acerquen a ti, a que te secuestren, o te hieran de alguna forma. – Alice intervino y con esa afirmación, parecía que había volcado la balanza a su favor definitivamente.

-Tienes que decírselo a Edward. – Jasper me miró muy serio, juraría que sopesando hacerlo él mismo si yo no me atenía a razones. Tenía que intentarlo de nuevo con él, Alice estaba en lo cierto, no podía salir corriendo sin más y tenía que calmarme, así de nerviosa no conseguiría convencer a nadie. Inspiré profundamente y solté el aire despacio.

-No, no voy a llamarlo para decirle que he visto a una de los Vulturi en la calle.

-Eso es irresponsable y estúpido. – En esa ocasión era Jasper quien parecía a punto de perder la paciencia.

-Es mi decisión, no voy a llamarlo para provocar que venga a por mí y que se sienta obligado moralmente a cuidar de mí de nuevo. Él me abandonó y ya no soy responsabilidad suya. – Eso debería entenderlo incluso un hombre como Jasper y su anticuado sentido del deber.

-Eso es irresponsable, estúpido y orgulloso. – Era evidente, Jasper no tenía paciencia para decisiones tomadas por amor o despecho. Eso era lo que parecía y aunque en parte fuese cierto, no hacía la amenaza menos peligrosa y real.

-Puede ser, pero me iré con vuestra aprobación o sin ella. Lo lamento, pero lo haré.

Un silencio espeso nos rodeó y en ese momento un angustioso pensamiento asaltó mi mente por sorpresa. Estaba segura de que se trataba de una trampa para Edward, quizás para atraerlo a un país extranjero, donde él no pudiese tener a todo su equipo de seguridad…

Desaparecer era lo mejor, con eso no le hacía el trabajo a los Vulturi y además me mantenía a salvo, protegía a mis amigos y de camino le mostraba a Edward lo que de verdad significa desvincularse de otra persona y no saber nada de ella, quizás de esa forma consiguiese que cambiase de idea con respecto a nosotros.

Y si no era así, mis amigos y yo estaríamos a salvo y yo habría dado el primer paso para continuar con mi vida. Sin él.

-Sigo pensando que no puedes irte sin más. Es descabellado. – Ignoré el profundo dolor que mis pensamientos me produjeron para concentrarme en las palabras de mi amigo, necesitaba ponerlo de mi lado a cualquier precio.

-Dime algo Jasper… ¿Qué sabes de Edward? ¿Qué os contó él cuando os reunisteis en su estudio? – Le pregunté aparentemente tranquila, pero contuve el aliento esperando su respuesta.

Jasper resopló e hizo una mueca severa con los labios.

-Apenas nada, nos reunimos por separado y no escuché la conversación con los demás, pero me dijo que estabas en peligro, que posiblemente estabas… esperando un hijo. – Mi corazón se encogió dolorosamente y de forma inesperada ante el súbito latigazo de dolor al recordar mi vientre vacío y las esperanzas rotas. – Y que no estabas segura junto a él, que te cuidásemos por él mientras solucionaba sus problemas hasta que fuese seguro para ti regresar. – Arrinconé mi dolor para poder pensar con claridad, lo que acababa de escuchar me confirmó que algo había pasado durante esa mañana para que Edward cambiase de opinión y decidiese terminar con lo nuestro.

-¿Nada más? – Jasper pareció pensarlo y al final se decidió a responderme.

-Al parecer esa gente quiere que Edward haga algo y te utilizan para presionarlo y que acepte hacer lo que quiera que sea. – Entonces Jasper no conocía los detalles… No sabe nada del "Club de la Lucha" ni de lo realmente peligrosos que pueden llegar a ser. Eso en cierta forma les protegía y a partir de ese momento, debería ser mucho más cuidadosa con lo que decía, no podía permitirme otra estupidez como la que había tenido antes con Alice al contarle lo de James. Y si permitía que mis nervios ganasen la partida, terminaría por volver a decir algo inapropiado o peligroso.

-Por eso insisto en que deberías avisarle. – Jasper continuó su discurso malinterpretando mi repentino silencio y pensando que yo estaba entrando en razón.

-No, precisamente por eso no voy a decirle nada. Yo soy su punto débil y si Edward ha renunciado a mí, es porque realmente no quiere hacer lo que ellos pretenden. – Me miré los dedos como si fuesen lo más interesante del mundo para no afrontar sus miradas ante mi confesión.

-Está bien entonces, no le digas nada, pero quédate con nosotros. – Alice volvió a intervenir, desde que Jasper parecía estar de su lado, se había tranquilizado notoriamente.

-Los Vulturi tarde o temprano entenderán que ya no eres nada para él y te dejarán en paz. – Esa sentencia de Jasper me dolió en el alma. No quería quedarme a esperar a que pasase el tiempo y que Edward aprendiese a vivir de nuevo sin mí.

-Es lo mismo que opino yo, gracias cariño. – Estaba perdiendo la partida, eso me decidió a recurrir a mi última baza, pero tendría que tener cuidado de no desvelar más de lo estrictamente necesario. Alice y Jasper tenían que entender lo peligrosos que esos Vulturi podían llegar a ser, sin saber nada en concreto. Suspiré y me decidí a inclinar la balanza a mi favor de forma definitiva.

-Está bien, supongamos que sucede como dices, pero puede que tarde algún tiempo en ser así y mientras tanto, Alice está en peligro por el simple hecho de estar junto a mí... – Me dirigí en todo momento a Jasper, ignorando de forma poco educada a mi amiga que bufó incrédula, y esperé a que mis palabras causasen efecto.

-Puede que quizás un día los Vulturi se cansen de ver que no pasa nada y decidan provocar alguna situación. Ya me arrojaron de un coche en marcha y lo más fácil era que me hubiese roto el cuello… Me pregunto, ¿qué sucedería si un día se cansan de esperar y deciden dispararme desde lejos? – Observé detenidamente los ojos de Jasper que tal y como pensaba que sucedería, se ensombrecieron ante la idea que sugerí.

-¿Qué pasaría, hipotéticamente hablando, si en ese momento me moviese y es Alice la que está a mi lado…? – Al escucharme sus ojos se abrieron y las pupilas se le dilataron por el miedo. Tenía que darme prisa en terminar mi teoría.

-¿Qué pasaría… si es Alice la que recibe el disparo por error? – Hablé calmadamente y haciendo pausas donde me pareció oportuno para darle mayor énfasis a mis palabras sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos ni un solo segundo. Cuando Jasper palideció, supe que había ganado la partida.

-Está bien, te ayudaré a escapar, pero no puedo permitir que te vayas sin más, y mucho menos después de la situación que acabas de describir. – ¡Sí!

-¡No puedo creerlo! – Alice se levantó de la silla realmente enfadada. – ¡Ese es el truco más sucio que jamás he visto usar a nadie! No lo esperaba de ti, Bella. – Estuve a punto de sentirme avergonzada por haber manipulado a Jasper de esa forma, planteándole una posibilidad que en ese momento me resultaba real. Pero lo cierto es que ellos tenían razón, no podía marcharme sin más. Sin saber dónde, sin dinero, sin planear nada…

-Sin embargo puede ser cierto, Alice. No puedo hacerte eso. – Jasper me cortó con un gesto de su mano, parecía determinado a ayudarme de forma definitiva.

-Me aseguraré de que estés a salvo dentro de mis posibilidades, pero tenemos que pensar y hacerlo bien, no podemos improvisar con este tema, así que tendrás que ser paciente y quedarte unos días más hasta que sepamos como hacerlo. – Asentí dispuesta a hacer mi mejor esfuerzo por controlarme y ser paciente. ¡Qué sencillo sería todo si Edward estuviese a mi lado! Con él me resultaba tan fácil confiar y ser paciente…

-Te lo advierto Jasper, si Bella se marcha y le sucede algo, quiero que sepas que te haré responsable. – Alice giró sobre sus talones y salió dando un sonoro portazo, dejándonos en silencio y preocupados a los dos.

Así permanecimos unos instantes, hasta que la culpabilidad y el silencio me resultaron insoportables.

-Será mejor que vaya a hablar con ella.

-No, dale tiempo para que lo asimile y entienda que es la mejor opción. – Me limité a asentir y me dejé caer de nuevo en la silla. – Está muy preocupada por ti. – Lo ojos azul brillante de Jasper se clavaron en mí con intensidad, aunque por más que busqué en ellos, no pude ver la más pequeña sombra de reproche.

-Lo sé. No le he puesto fácil las cosas desde que llegué. – Mi amigo chasqueó la lengua ante mis palabras llenas de culpabilidad.

-Olvida eso. Ella te quiere, los dos te queremos y que te marches no resulta fácil y mucho menos con esos Vulturi ahí fuera.

-No puedo quedarme, Jasper. Lo que te he dicho puede convertirse en realidad y no podría afrontar algo así. No quiero cargar con esa responsabilidad. – De repente me sentía cansada y me recosté otra vez en mi silla. El peso de toda la tensión que estaba soportando amenazaba con vencerme, era demasiado.

De nuevo nos quedamos en silencio y me llevé las dos manos al pelo cuando pensé que todo lo que había dicho era una escalofriante verdad. Pero no toda la verdad, tenía que reconocer que también quería castigar a Edward por haberme alejado de él amándome todavía. Quería que se diese cuenta de lo que de verdad significa no estar junto a alguien a quien se ama y no saber nada de ella. Cuando desapareciese se asustará mucho y eso quizás sea lo único que le haga cambiar de idea, un golpe directo a su necesidad absoluto de control.

Porque si me quedaba a esperar, él terminaría acostumbrándose a mi ausencia y llegaría un día en que buscase a otra mujer para sustituirme en su cama y ese día… todo habrá terminado de verdad. Sacudí mis manos en mi pelo como si eso pudiese alejar esos pensamientos y resoplé sintiéndome nerviosa otra vez. Y tenía algo que pensar para decirle a mi padre… ¡Joder!

Jasper se levantó y se acercó a un mueble exquisitamente policromado junto a la puerta del que sacó una botella y dos vasos anchos de cristal tallado.

-Toma, tienes pinta de necesitarla mucho más que yo. – Lo miré asombrada, pero acepté el vaso que me tendía. – Te presento a _Jack Daniel's_, mi amigo de Tenneessee, suponiendo que no lo conozcas todavía. – Una pequeña sonrisa torcida asomó a mis labios.

-He oído hablar de él. Pero nunca lo había visto antes del almuerzo.

Jasper se llevó el vaso a los labios y le dio un gran sorbo, se acercó al equipo de música y Bob Dylan comenzó a sonar de fondo. Probé el whisky y me ardió la boca y la garganta, pero lo tragué sin pensarlo.

-Seguro que ya es por la tarde en alguna parte. – Las primeras notas de _Like a Rolling Stone_ me produjeron una tristeza casi inmediata.

_Once upon a time you dressed so fine,__  
__Threw the bums a dime in your prime, didn't you ?__  
__People'd call, say, "Beware doll, you're bound to fall,"_

-¿Sabes que algunos en clase te llamaban "Srta. Soledad"?

-No, no lo sabía. – Le respondí distraída, estaba prestando atención a la letra de la canción y no podía evitar sentirme identificada con algunas partes.

_How does it feel?__  
__How does it feel?_

-Pues estás bien jodida "Srta. Soledad". – Asentí varias veces antes de poder responderle, pensando en lo difícil que me resultaba todo sin Edward… ¡Qué sencillo hubiese sido estar protegida entre sus brazos!

-Eso parece…

_To be without a home?__  
__Like a complete unknown?__  
__Like a rolling stone?_

Hice una mueca amarga cuando el dolor en mi pecho se me hizo insoportable acompañado por los acordes de Dylan.

-No pongas esa cara, esta canción no habla sobre ti. – Me limité a lanzarle una breve mirada antes de volver a llevarme el vaso a los labios y dar un corto sorbo. Ni siquiera el fuego de su amigo de Tenneessee conseguía que la escarcha de mi corazón dejase de cortar como un cuchillo. – Pero no estaría mal que pensases en cómo te sentirías al estar completamente sola, amenazada, sin contar con la protección de Edward, ni la mía, lejos de Alice y de todo lo que te resulta conocido y familiar. Sola.

Tanto Dylan como Jasper podían llegar a ser dos cabrones muy certeros. Te hacían pensar despacio sobre las cosas y ponían el acento donde era necesario sin tratar de conducirte. Sin embargo Edward siempre trataba de guiarme, por eso era un dominante, por eso yo lo amaba y respetaba de la forma incondicional en la que lo hacía.

Pero era el tiempo de la sublevación y si me quería sumisa de nuevo, tendría que encontrarme.

-Estoy convencida de que tengo que irme, Jasper. Y lo haré de todas formas, cueste lo que cueste y sin avisar a Edward. Si lo hiciese, estoy segura que se sentiría obligado a protegerme, a cuidar de mí y yo no quiero eso… No quiero que lo haga por obligación. – Jasper hizo un gesto resignado con la mano y sonrió de forma irónica.

-Voy a ayudarte, Bella, ya no tienes que esforzarte para convencerme de nada. – Imité el sentido de su sonrisa al ver patente la resignación de mi amigo.

-¿No temes enfrentarte a Edward? Porque te aseguro que se va a enfadar… Y mucho. – Me sentí en la obligación de advertirle de alguna forma sobre el luchador que le pediría explicaciones, o sobre el Puto Amo… Sobre los dos en realidad, llegado el momento, cualquiera de ellos podía llegar a ser peligroso.

-Sé que cuentas con eso y sospecho que ese enfado forma parte de tus planes. Pero eso no es asunto mío, lo que me importa en este momento es hacer todo lo posible porque estés a salvo de esa gente y si Cullen tiene algún problema con mis decisiones, que no te hubiese abandonado. – Al decir eso último, alzó el vaso en mi dirección y yo correspondí a su gesto.

-Gracias.

-De nada. Alice va joderme a conciencia por ayudarte, así que más nos vale que todo salga bien. – Se pasó frustrado una mano por el pelo de una forma parecida a la que Edward lo hacía sin ser igual y eso me contrajo el corazón. Sin darme cuenta, estaba buscando a Edward en cada pequeño gesto que viese en cualquier otra persona y lo comparaba constantemente con otros hombres.

-Sí… Será mejor que vaya a hablar con ella antes de que me beba todo esto y termine en el suelo. – Jasper se había recostado en su sillón y parecía dispuesto a quedarse allí hasta que a Alice se le pasase el enfado. Dejé el vaso sobre la mesa y me levanté para ir a buscar a mi amiga y dejar así de comparar a Jasper con Edward.

-Bella… Tienes que ponerla de nuestra parte, no podemos hacer esto sin ella. – Antes de salir me giré para escucharlo y me sentí de nuevo culpable por haber provocado una pelea entre ellos.

-Haré lo que pueda. Por ti y por mí.

Fui al estudio de Alice y toqué despacio en la puerta antes de abrirla. Ella estaba sentada frente a su ordenador y parecía triste.

-¿Te interrumpo?

-No, sólo estoy viendo viejas fotos. – El tono de su voz me confirmó lo que sospechaba por su aspecto. Me acerqué y vi una foto nuestra en el viejo apartamento del campus. Sonreíamos a la cámara que Alice disparaba con su mano hacia nosotras que nos abrazábamos para salir en el encuadre con las caras muy juntas y un ángulo extraño.

-En esa parecemos dos niñas despreocupadas.

-Fue unos días antes de irnos a la isla. – Ninguna de las dos añadió nada más de la foto, parecía que había pasado una vida entera desde entonces.

-Soy muy desconsiderada, no te he preguntado por los planes para tu boda. – Alice suspiró y me miró.

-Jasper todavía no lo sabe, pero la boda acaba de aplazarse. – Mi intento por cambiar de conversación y alegrarla se estrellaron de forma estrepitosa ante su respuesta y me sentí incluso peor de lo que ya me sentía.

-¿Por lo que acaba de pasar? Alice, yo…

-Por eso y por todo, Bella. Quiero casarme cuando todo el mundo sea feliz y pueda asistir a mi boda. – Cerré los ojos brevemente para que no se escapasen indeseables lágrimas. Me sentía triste, asustada por todo lo que estaba pasando y lo que estaba a punto de pasar, además de insoportablemente culpable por ser un motivo de discusión entre dos de las personas que más quería en el mundo. – A Jasper no le vendrá mal esforzarse un poco, creo que se lo he puesto todo muy fácil.

Sólo pude levantarme de la silla donde me había sentado y abrazarla con fuerza. Eran tantas las cosas que me gustaría decirle a mi amiga, que ni siquiera sabía por dónde empezar.

Pero tenía que empezar por alguna parte, así que la miré a los ojos y le acaricié el pelo con una pequeña sonrisa.

-No te enfades con Jasper, él sólo quiere que estemos a salvo. Y no puedo hacer esto sin ti, Alice. Todo mi ser me grita que llame a Edward, pero él no es un hombre que cambie de opinión, seguramente ya preveía que los Vulturi podrían tenerme vigilada durante algún tiempo… Por ese motivo pienso que tengo guardaespaldas y si te soy sincera, me resulta patético llamarlo porque sentiría que lo estoy forzando a volver conmigo. – Hice una pequeña pausa para inspirar y reunir el valor para terminar mi confesión. – Y yo no quiero que sea así, además puedo encontrarme con algo incluso peor, llamarlo para escucharlo repetir lo que vosotros ya me habéis dicho, que lo nuestro terminó y que los Vulturi acabarán por entenderlo.

Alice me escuchó en silencio y supe que había empezado a entenderme. Y también supe que ella sabía que había bebido… Pero no dijo nada.

Si a Jasper lo había convencido apelando a su miedo a que a Alice le pasase algo, a ella parecía convencerla el hecho de tramar algún maquiavélico plan para que Edward y yo volviésemos a estar juntos, o para que yo le diese algún tipo de lección.

Pero ese no era el único motivo que tenía para hacerlo, no olvidaba la extraña acción de la chica Vulturi.

La liberé de mi abrazo algo avergonzada por mi aliento a whisky y me alejé unos pasos hasta la ventana. La ciudad bullía a mis pies y todo lo que quedaba fuera de mi propio espacio de dolor y miedo, parecía lejano e irreal.

-Alice, estoy completamente convencida de que los Vulturi están tratando de utilizarme de alguna forma. Lo que ha pasado esta mañana es una trampa para atraerlo hasta aquí, o presionarlo. – Negué brevemente con la cabeza sintiéndome confusa. – ¡Ahg! No lo sé… Hay muchas cosas que desconozco, pero mis temores son ciertos, créeme, no se quedarán esperando tranquilamente a que Edward se olvide de mí, creo que intentarán algo antes de que pase mucho tiempo y ya no les sea útil.

Alice suspiró y permaneció unos instantes en silencio, sin duda pensando en mis palabras.

-¿Entonces no es sólo un truco para manipular a Jasper? – Me giré para enfrentar sus ojos que trataban de descubrir la verdad en los míos.

-Me temo que no. – Mi amiga, esa que era como mi hermana, por fin pareció entenderme y asintió despacio con la cabeza. Pero eso no significaba que estuviese dispuesta a ayudarme.

-Además tengo que demostrarle que hay algo peor que renunciar a nuestra relación, quiero hacerle comprender que si ya no estamos juntos, soy libre de tomar mis propias decisiones… Y de no contarle mis planes.

-Quieres que se vuelva loco buscándote... – Asentí con una mueca que pretendía ser sonrisa triste y me giré para mirarla.

-Quiero que sepa lo que significa no saber nada de alguien que te importa. Él ha renunciado a mí, pero sigue recibiendo un informe diario sobre mis movimientos y quién sabe si sobre mi aspecto, con fotos y horarios detallados de entrada y salida. Mientras que yo no sé absolutamente nada de él... – Eso me hizo darme cuenta de algo, en realidad Edward no había renunciado a mí por completo… Pero sí que me había obligado a que yo renunciase a él. Y esa certeza provocó que un renovado enfado prendiese en mi pecho y acaricié con los dedos mi pulsera.

-Tengo miedo de todo lo que quieres hacer. – Alice volvió a llamar mi atención y yo apreté los dientes con fuerza.

-Yo también. – Me giré para sostenerle la mirada, siempre con ella era de esa forma, sólo podía hablar con el corazón en la mano y mirándola directamente a los ojos.

-Ayúdame Alice, no puedo quedarme sin hacer nada temiendo que cualquier día pase algo irreparable y viendo como cada minuto que pasa me aleja más de Edward. – Mi voz salió quebradiza y el nudo en mi garganta casi me impedía respirar. No resultaba nada fácil hablar de todo eso, ni siquiera con ella.

-A ver si lo he entendido bien: quieres huir no sólo por los Vulturi, sino para provocar que cambie de opinión. – Mi amiga dejó la cuestión en el aire como si quisiese asegurarse de que lo había entendido sin lugar a dudas.

-Así es. Si me quedo cruzada de brazos esperando, lo que conseguiré es ver como él me olvida poco a poco y tarde o temprano encuentre a otra que me sustituya en su cama. Es mi última oportunidad para hacerlo cambiar de idea y demostrarle que juntos... – La emoción y la angustia quebraron mi voz definitivamente y no puede continuar por culpa de las lágrimas que atenazaban mi garganta.

Alice me dio unos instantes para que me recompusiera, instantes que ella seguramente aprovecharía para tomar una decisión definitiva sobre ayudarnos o no.

Y para mi intranquilidad volvió a cruzarse de brazos en un gesto defensivo y la forma en la que apretó los labios en una fina línea me indicó que ya había tomado una decisión y no cambiaría de idea.

-Está bien, te ayudaré porque no quiero quedarme al margen de nada que tenga que ver contigo. Pero pienso que deberías darle un voto de confianza a Edward, no estoy tan segura de que te olvidase tan fácilmente. – El alivio que sentí fue indescriptible, Alice estaría conmigo en esto. Improvisé una mueca triste que pretendía ser sonrisa y parpadeé rápidamente para alejar inoportunas lágrimas.

-En realidad confío en que Edward se vuelva loco cuando me vaya. – Su respuesta más inmediata fue poner los ojos en blanco.

-Cualquiera se volvería loco. Todo esto es una locura. – Solté una pequeña risa mezclada con un jadeo.

-Edward se va a volver más loco de lo normal. – Después de un silencio entre nosotras, Alice acortó algunos pasos que nos separaban y vi brillar sus ojos de forma maliciosa. Eso me puso repentinamente en guardia.

-¿Algún día me contarás los detalles de vuestra relación? – Sonreí aliviada y por primera vez en no podía recordar cuanto tiempo, tuve ganas de reír sinceramente, así que le respondí con confianza.

-No, no creo que lo haga… Anda, ve a ver a Jasper, me ha presentado a su amigo de Tenneessee y está escuchando a Bob Dylan.

-Sabía que no me lo dirías... ¿Tan mal está?

-Me temo que sí. – Antes de marcharse a consolar a Jasper, Alice me dio un beso en la mejilla y supe que su humor había cambiado definitivamente, hasta en la forma de andar se le notaba que ya no estaba triste y que volvía a ser la Alice de siempre.

Justo después de haber salido, asomó de nuevo la cabeza por la puerta y me sonrió.

-Bella, ¿sabes algo? Estoy segura de que tu boda será antes que la mía.

Le devolví una sonrisa triste antes de que se fuese definitivamente y me quedé sola mirando nuestra foto en la pantalla.

Ellos se estaban reconciliando y eso era maravilloso, pero a mí cada vez me podía más la angustia y el miedo por todo lo que sucedía y lo que pensaba provocar con mi desaparición. Y no solo eso, también me pesaba la ausencia de Edward, la soledad a la que me enfrentaba y sobre todo, me aterrorizaba la perspectiva de pasar el resto de mi vida sin él.

Pero estaba decidida a irme, quedarme pasiva ya no era una opción, no para alguien que ha perdido a su guía, a su amor y su dominante. No cuando ya no hay señor al que obedecer, ni al que temer defraudar, no cuando no hay nadie que valore la entrega y la obediencia…

Él me había dejado, sin ninguna duda, pensando en mi bien, pero al hacerlo me liberó de todo lazo que me unía a él y a cambio, sólo me pidió que lo obedeciese en una cosa: que me cuidase.

Eso haría, pero fuera de su radar.

2ª Parte: El Plan.

Poco tiempo después de almorzar sola, me encontraba en mi dormitorio con la vista perdida en las plantas trepadoras del jardín interior, aferrándome al eco de las palabras de Edward sobre el autocontrol y la determinación necesaria para hacer lo que se debe hacer resonando con insistencia en mi cabeza, utilizándolo como ejemplo de fortaleza y superación, con el corazón latiendo excitado ante los planes de fuga, cuando Alice abrió la puerta de repente con una intensa determinación en los ojos.

-Vamos a mi estudio. Tenemos muchas cosas que hacer y muy poco tiempo. No podemos perder ni un solo instante. – Me miraba directamente a los ojos cuando dijo esto y me apresuré a seguirla por el pasillo hasta su estudio mientras continuaba hablando delante de mí.

-Jasper está buscándote un lugar seguro y un trabajo para que no te vuelvas loca haciendo conjeturas y mirando el reloj cada dos segundos. – Cuando entramos, la gran mesa en el centro había sido despejada de la usual carga del trabajo de Alice y varias sillas la rodeaban. El olor a café recién hecho llenaba la estancia y daba la impresión de que ese sería el centro de coordinación para mi fuga.

-¿Es seguro que trabaje? ¿No me localizarán de esa forma? – Necesitaba el dinero para poder pagar mis gastos, pero no veía cómo podía hacerlo y seguir estando segura al mismo tiempo.

-Tendrás otro nombre. Si vamos a hacerlo, vamos a hacerlo bien.

¿Otro nombre? ¡Joder! Sentí un enorme agujero abrirse dentro de mi pecho. Cambiaría de nombre… Inmediatamente sacudí las dudas de mi cabeza. Era lo más inteligente, lo más prudente si quería que no me siguiesen el rastro.

-De acuerdo, si vamos a hacer las cosas bien... ¿Crees que podrías dibujar el rostro de esa chica si te lo describo con detalle? Tengo que advertir a Edward que es una de ellos, por si todavía no lo sabe. – Separé una silla y me senté a la mesa.

-¡Por supuesto! La duda ofende. Nos pondremos inmediatamente, porque en el mismo momento en que Jasper encuentre un lugar seguro para ti, estaremos muy ocupadas buscando una casa y todo lo demás. Sírveme café.

Alice tomó un gran cuaderno de bocetos y varios lápices y se sentó a la mesa lista para empezar con el esbozo y yo serví dos tazas.

Estaba describiendo los ojos inquietantemente negros de esa joven y su forma almendrada, cuando Jasper entró en la habitación con varios planos doblados en la mano, que inmediatamente extendió en el otro extremo de la mesa.

-Te irás a Lugano, en Suiza. Está a una hora y diez minutos por carretera, lo suficientemente lejos como para que puedas desaparecer y lo necesariamente cerca para que puedas regresar a toda velocidad si las cosas se ponen feas. – Me levanté y acudí rápidamente a su lado para mirar los planos que señalaba.

-Trabajarás para la compañía, te encargarás de solucionar unas filtraciones de agua que uno de los arroyos que abastecen al Lago Lugano está provocando en los cimientos de una parte del circuito que estamos construyendo. Eso te mantendrá ocupada la mayor parte del tiempo, es un jodido problema el que tenemos ahí. – Asentí procurando recordar todos los detalles de lo que me decía, arrinconando así la angustia que me producía todo lo que tendría que venir.

-Pero debes de ser muy cuidadosa con tus informes, evita las familiaridades, porque recuerda que Edward es socio de nuestra empresa. Fue él quien despidió al ingeniero anterior por no hacer un correcto estudio del suelo.

Eso me produjo una extraña sensación muy reconfortante. Tenía una línea directa con Edward a la que recurrir en un momento dado, pero por otra parte también me exponía a ser descubierta antes de tiempo por él. Las dos opciones me provocaban un hormigueo de excitación por todo el cuerpo. Iba a resultar un reto muy interesante estar bajo sus narices con otro nombre… A ver cómo se lo tomaba cuando se enterase…

Ese pensamiento terminó con todo hormigueo de raíz y me devolvió a la dura realidad que tenía ante mí. Todavía faltaba mucho para comprobar si estaba encantado de recuperarme… O si por el contrario se lo tomaba como una ofensa imperdonable.

En cualquier caso… ¿Qué podría hacer? ¿Abandonarme?

-¿Cuándo puedo irme? Necesito que sea lo antes posible, porque de lo contrario comenzaré a flaquear y a ponerme nerviosa. Ya sabéis la desesperante tendencia que tengo a pensar demasiado todo.

Alice no se había acercado a nosotros, en vez de eso, tecleaba furiosamente en su ordenador buscando algo.

-Lo más importante que tenemos que conseguir es despistar a los hombres de Edward y a los posibles Vulturi para que puedas desaparecer. – Alice por fin intervino y Jasper se enderezó para mirarla.

-Tampoco puede salir corriendo por la calle, ni podemos hacerlo de madrugada, cualquiera de esas posibilidades despertarían todas las alarmas inmediatamente, como bien dices, está siendo vigilada.

-Tiene que desaparecer tranquilamente, como si no estuviese pasando nada. Ahora está y de repente… ya no hay rastro de ella. – Alice y Jasper intercambiaban opiniones sin que yo participase y tenía la sensación de que se habían olvidado de que también estaba presente, ella sin dejar de buscar lo que fuese que buscaba en el ordenador y Jasper sin dejar de señalar la ruta más directa de huída hacia Lugano.

-¡Lo tengo! _Le Cirque du Soleil_ está en la ciudad haciendo audiciones para nuevos integrantes estos días. – Jasper y yo levantamos los ojos del plano de Lugano para mirar a Alice, antes de intercambiar miradas sin saber muy bien a qué se refería, temiendo que quisiese que me fugase con el circo. Ella puso los ojos en blanco ante nuestras caras y continuó. – Pronto habrán terminado y entonces harán una especie de pasacalles en la _Galleria Vittorio Emmanuelle_. Es una oportunidad perfecta para desaparecer entre mucha gente.

-Andando tranquilamente entre una multitud que mira a los malabaristas… – Añadió Jasper.

-Multitud que impediría que alguien me siguiese con facilidad…

-¡Tenemos tres días! Es muy poco tiempo, pero lo conseguiremos. – Alice parecía realmente satisfecha, ya teníamos una buena forma de que pudiese huir en medio de una confusión de gente y sin armar revuelo ni llamar la atención.

Alice dio por concluida su intervención en la conversación y Jasper y yo continuamos estudiando los planos, en este caso del circuito en la zona con las filtraciones de agua del que me encargaría, mientras el contenido de la cafetera menguaba a medida que la tarde caía y mi corazón saltaba violentamente dentro de mi pecho.

Casi rozando la medianoche, yo me encontraba vestida con la ropa de Alice y llevando una peluca con el mismo corte de pelo que ella tenía, que no quise preguntarme de dónde había salido.

Al mirarnos una junto a la otra en el reflejo del espejo, pensé que podíamos pasar por hermanas de verdad, teníamos más o menos la misma estatura, el mismo tipo de cuerpo menudo y delgado… y con la peluca, cualquiera podría confundirnos con facilidad a menos que se acercase lo suficiente como para fijarse en mi rostro.

-Pensarán que eres yo, nadie sospechará, mientras tanto seguiré trabajando desde tu dormitorio por si alguien vigilase, que vea luz y no recele. Aún no tengo una casa adecuada para ti y si vamos a hacerlo de esa forma, no puedes llevarte apenas nada contigo, tengo que enviarte algunas cosas antes, asegurarme de que tienes muebles y al menos lo más imprescindible.

Es aparte del plan me ponía bastante nerviosa, teníamos que hacerlo todo bien y no dejar cabos sueltos. Cuando Alice hablaba de enviarme algunas cosas, en realidad se refería a que la empresa de Jasper enviaría algunas "mercancías" a ese proyecto de Lugano y alguien allí se encargaría de dejarlas en mi futura casa a mi nuevo nombre. Dejaría casi toda la ropa atrás, para empezar porque era mucha y después, que no quería llevar conmigo nada de lo que Edward había comprado para mí. Dejaría toda mi documentación atrás y no podía llevar nada que me localizase, porque si Edward era capaz de hacerlo, los Vulturi también.

-Nada de una fantástica casa con las paredes de cristal en medio de un idílico bosque, Alice. Bella necesita una casa céntrica, con policía y hospitales, con vecinos y una calle con gente donde salir corriendo en el caso de necesitarlo. Tiendas, cafeterías… Que no tenga que usar el coche hasta para comprar el pan.

-Haré lo que pueda, Lugano no es precisamente una ciudad fantasma, ¿sabes? – Alice le respondió a Jasper algo enfadada y supe que no era la primera vez que habían discutido por esto, hecho que también me dio a entender que no me estaban abrumando con todos los detalles de la "_Operación_ _fuga de Bella_" como la llamaba Alice.

-Ya casi es la hora, no podemos llegar tarde. – Dije nerviosa mirando el reloj en mi móvil, extrañamente silencioso e inútil desde que Edward me había dejado.

-Recuerda, eres yo, compórtate como tal y no me dejes en mal lugar. – Alice me quitó el móvil de las manos y lo dejó sobre la cama.

-Lo procuraré.

Alice se quedó en mi dormitorio y Jasper y yo nos dispusimos a salir. Estaba tan nerviosa que me sudaban las palmas de las manos y apenas me llegaba el aire a los pulmones.

Desde que el plan estaba en marcha, Edward estaba presente en mi mente de forma obsesiva, odiaba con todo mi ser el daño que le produciría mi repentina desaparición, eso era lo único que sería capaz de hacerme flaquear en mi intención. Pero sabía que era un hombre inteligente y cuando comprobase que Jasper y Alice no denunciaban mi desaparición, ni lo avisaban asustados, rápidamente ataría cabos y sacaría las conclusiones correctas.

Y ahí es cuando se pondría furioso conmigo. Ojalá tenga tantas ganas de nalguearme que comience a buscarme inmediatamente sólo para poder hacerlo.

-Dame la mano. – Jasper me sacó de mis pensamientos cuando entrelazó sus dedos con los míos temblorosos, sujetándome con algo de más fuerza cuando intenté retirar la mano en un gesto reflejo. Me sentí como si estuviese traicionando a Edward. Alice era la que había insistido en que teníamos que resultar convincentes y que era mejor que yo me comportase exactamente como lo haría ella, pero sin besos en los labios, añadió con una sonrisa.

-Recuerda, Alice suele ir delante de mí andando de esa forma que parece que va bailando.

-Jazz… No sé… Yo… – Lo que en realidad quería era ir de la mano de Edward, dejándome guiar por él, un paso por detrás y flotando a varios centímetros del suelo. Todo era equivocado.

-Piensa que sólo es una representación, como cuando bailabas en la isla. Al fin y al cabo, es más que posible que tengamos público. – Eso terminó de convencerme, era Jasper… Y si Edward no le gustaba que otro hombre me tomase de la mano… que no me hubiese abandonado. Me enderecé y procuré visualizar la forma de andar de Alice, respiré una, dos, tres veces… amordacé a mi corazón, las puertas del ascensor se abrieron en el garaje subterráneo y comenzó nuestra pequeña representación.

Todo iba bien hasta que Jasper me abrazó por sorpresa en medio del garaje y me pegó por completo a su cuerpo. Me tensé inmediatamente y de nuevo luché contra el impulso de deshacerme de él. Me tenía abrazada con fuerza y se inclinaba hacia mí hasta que su nariz rozó mi oreja.

-Hay un tipo enorme dentro de aquel coche del rincón, oculta tu cara todo lo que puedas sin que sospechen. – Procuré hacer lo que me indicaba disimulando todo lo que podía. Pero entonces fui consciente de su cuerpo y su respiración rozando mi cuello… Me sentí insoportablemente mal, era otro olor, otra altura, otro tacto… Todo resultaba equivocado e incorrecto, a pesar de que no había ninguna intención oculta en el abrazo de Jasper, que a pesar de todo era respetuoso, sabía que mi cuerpo sólo debería ser para Edward. Y me sentí enfadada con él porque eran los brazos de Jasper los que me rodeaban, en vez de los suyos.

-Muy bien, ahora ríete, recuerda que eres Alice, vamos a un club a divertirnos y Bella es tan despistada que no nos ha dicho nada de su encontronazo.

Obedecí el consejo de Jasper arrinconando la lucha interna entre mi corazón y mi cabeza, entre mi yo sumisa y la Bella que se estaba sublevando, y reí tapándome la boca con las manos.

-Muy bien, buena chica. – Aquella frase me destrozó el corazón de forma fulminante e inesperada y mi risa forzada murió en el mismo momento en que la puerta del coche se cerró. Aunque ni el tono en el que Jasper la pronunció, ni la intención fuesen las mismas.

Salimos del aparcamiento sin que aquel coche sospechoso nos siguiese y nos mezclamos con el tráfico de Milán. Yo simulé buscar algo dentro de mi bolso para esconder mi rostro todo lo que pude y para que Jasper no viese el devastador efecto que esa frase había tenido sobre mí.

El trayecto en coche fue corto y silencioso. Por alguna razón Jasper intuía mi estado de ánimo y yo sencillamente no tenía nada que decir y sí mucho que pensar.

¿Estaba completamente segura de la decisión que había tomado? Ya no lo estaba tanto...

Antes de que mi tortura interior pudiese hacer mella en mi determinación, Jasper aparcó el coche cerca de un local de moda en Milán muy concurrido a esas horas. Entramos de la mano rápidamente y sin detenernos a nada, salimos por una puerta trasera en dirección a otro coche alquilado mucho más viejo y antiguo que el _Audi_ de Jasper, que nos llevaría a las afueras de la ciudad. Y eso también me tenía muy nerviosa.

-¿Te ayudaría si te cuento como es que conozco al tipo que nos ayudará esta noche? – Jasper pareció apiadarse de mí y decidió que entretenerme era una buena opción para que dejase de respirar de forma entrecortada.

-Sí, por favor…

-Es uno de los mejores investigadores que conozco, trabaja para nosotros cada vez que tenemos algún juicio, ya sabes que en el mundo de las finanzas y las empresas eso se da con relativa frecuencia. – Asentí en silencio mirando por la ventanilla del coche como cambiaba el paisaje urbano del centro, en dirección a las afueras.

-Pero también se dedica a otra actividad no tan pública, pero mucho más interesante: es un cazador. – Eso llamó mi atención de forma inmediata y me concentré en su perfil y sus palabras.

-¿Eso te interesa más, verdad…? – Dijo sonriendo con malicia. – El bisabuelo Whitlock, el del retrato que Alice jura que le gruñe, recurrió al abuelo del hombre al que vamos a ver para solucionar algo relacionado con unos bienes de la familia de su esposa confiscados por el ejército nazi. Desde aquella época su familia se dedica a dar caza a los peores y más peligrosos genocidas. Su abuelo y su padre fueron importantes cazadores de nazis y él es uno de los mejores cazadores de criminales del mundo. Genocidas, mafiosos, señores de la guerra… los persigue a todos de forma implacable. Él es la persona indicada para proporcionarte una nueva identidad que te mantenga relativamente a salvo.

En mi mente comenzó a formarse un todavía impreciso plan que hizo que mi preocupación por mi propio pellejo y lo acertado o no de mi decisión palideciese y quedase en un segundo plano.

Jasper detuvo el coche en una zona oscura y marginal de las afueras de Milán, delante de lo que parecía un edificio industrial abandonado. Dos perros que se gruñían uno a otro enseñando los dientes, se apartaron cuando corrimos escaleras arriba hasta la desvencijada puerta de entrada.

Avanzamos por un pasillo oscuro y que olía a humedad hasta el final, donde llamamos a una puerta blindada. En esa ocasión fui yo la que agarró a Jasper por el brazo con las dos manos y me situé cerca. Más bien detrás de él. Ese pasillo y la historia del cazador no me tranquilizaban, precisamente.

-¿No hay seguridad? – Susurré extrañada y Jasper alzó una ceja irónica mientras esperábamos a que contestasen a la puerta.

-Él es tan peligroso como sus presas, Bella. No lo olvides pero no te dejes intimidar, él persigue a los malos, no a los buenos. Pero te aseguro que no te hubiese traído aquí de no ser su única condición para ayudarnos. – Asentí y procuré que mi infantil miedo no siguiese traicionándome.

Cuando la puerta se abrió, una imponente figura a contraluz nos dio la bienvenida con un acento europeo que no supe identificar y un movimiento de su brazo que inmediatamente me hizo pensar en una pistola en la parte trasera de su cinturón.

Stefan Kroener era su nombre.

Se trataba de un hombre alto, fuerte, bien vestido, interesante y con ese halo de misterio tan atractivo que tienen algunos hombres a los que ves como justicieros. Era un tipo duro, parecido en cierta forma a Edward, de esos que sabías que encajaban los golpes sin abrir la boca, con unos sorprendentes ojos grises, el pelo muy oscuro, casi negro y la piel muy blanca a excepción de las manos y la cara, que parecían algo más morenas que el resto que tenía a la vista, con unos rasgos cincelados en mármol y unos carnosos labios gruesos.

Si mi cabeza, además de mis ojos, estuviese escaneando al magnífico ejemplar masculino que tenía ante mí, sin duda llegaría a la conclusión que era un hombre definitivamente atractivo.

Pero yo sólo podía pensar en esos ojos verdes, que si pudiesen verme en ese momento, sin duda aparecerían glaucos y fríos prometiendo un castigo memorable. Yo no debería estar ahí, ni mucho menos para conseguir una documentación falsa que me hiciese desaparecer del mapa.

Cuando Stefan nos hizo pasar a su despacho, me vi obligada a soltar el brazo de Jasper contra mi voluntad. Aquel lugar no invitaba a relajarse. Me sorprendió que por todo mobiliario tuviese una mesa y tres sillas, situadas como se suelen hacer en una oficina, es decir, una a un lado y dos en el lado opuesto. Las ventanas estaban tapiadas y las paredes tenían un tono verdoso y gris mal iluminado por una bombilla en el techo.

No había archivadores, ni ordenadores… Nada. Ni siquiera Stefan sacó una libreta o algo por el estilo para tomar notas.

No había nada que pudiese descubrir a sus clientes ni a la gente que protegía, nada que no se pudiese dejar atrás si era necesario salir corriendo. Eso contrariamente a lo que puede parecer, me tranquilizó en cierta forma.

En el momento en el que nos sentamos y Jasper le pidió sin rodeos una documentación falsa para mí porque estaba amenazada por una organización criminal, el impreciso plan que había comenzado a formarse en mi cabeza se materializó con total nitidez.

-¿Sería posible que hablase unos instantes a solas con usted Sr. Kroener? – Apenas mi voz resultó audible, pero los dos hombres se quedaron en silencio mirándome, Jasper atónito y Stefan intrigado y algo divertido.

-Bella... – Retorcí mis dedos en un gesto que delataba mi nerviosismo e insistí.

-Por favor Jasper, quisiera pedirle algo y me gustaría mantenerte al margen. – Mis ojos volaban veloces de la expresión cauta de Jasper, a la cincelada dureza de Stefan, procurando ignorar todo lo demás que nos rodeaba.

-Por supuesto, por mí no hay problema. Sr. Whitlock, puede esperar fuera si lo desea. – La voz del cazador era profunda y masculina, aunque carecía de ese matiz musical que tenía Edward.

-Está bien, estaré al otro lado de la puerta por si me necesitas. – Jasper se levantó no muy convencido de hacerlo y me dedicó una larga mirada llena de significado que volvió a disparar mi corazón. Todo esto era una locura, pero no me echaría atrás.

-Gracias. – Bloqueé la imagen mental de Jasper en aquel pasillo y me concentré en el hombre que tenía ante mí. Resultaba intimidante estar a solas con él en aquella habitación.

-Usted dirá Srta. Swan. ¿En qué puedo servirla? Aparte de proporcionarle la documentación, claro está. – Esos inquietantes ojos grises parecieron atravesarme una vez que nos quedamos solos, pero yo tenía cierta práctica a la hora de enfrentar ese tipo de miradas, había tenido el mejor maestro que se podía desear. Así que me armé de valor y me decidí.

-Jasper me ha contado que su verdadera especialidad es la investigación… de personas peligrosas. – Nos miramos a los ojos durante unos instantes, en los que supuse que Stefan estaba evaluando si podía confiar en mí y tratando de anticiparse de alguna manera a lo que le pediría y no pude evitar morderme el labio nerviosa.

-Así es. Algunos me definen como un cazador. – Dijo por fin con un matiz de advertencia en sus palabras que no hizo mella en mí, que me limité a asentir antes de continuar.

-Me gustaría que investigase a las personas que me obligan a huir. Quiero que me cuente todo lo que pueda averiguar sobre una organización llamada Vulturi. Sus actividades legales e ilegales, su pasado, sus componentes… Todo. Cualquier cosa por poco interesante que le parezca para mí sería muy importante. – Los ojos de del hombre frente a mí brillaron peligrosamente y se recostó en el asiento de su silla. Parecía empezar a sentirse cómodo.

-Eso tiene un precio. – Stefan sonrió entre amable e incrédulo y mi mente viajó hasta la más que segura indecente cantidad de dinero que Edward me habría dejado a modo de "indemnización". Seguramente sería suficiente para poder pagarle.

-Diga el precio y yo se lo pagaré. – No se me ocurría mejor destino para ese dinero. Pareció pensar si aceptar o no mi petición durante unos instantes en los que no apartó sus ojos de los míos ni un solo segundo, mirándome con tal intensidad, que me hizo bajar la mirada para volver a levantarla inmediatamente.

No podía flaquear, él no era Edward, y tenía que convencerlo para que investigase a los Vulturi.

-Está bien. Investigaré para usted y le enviaré un informe cada vez que averigüe algún dato. Sería bueno que me contase lo que sepa de ellos para comenzar cuanto antes y que me deje su futura dirección.

Tomé una gran bocanada de aire aliviada y comencé a narrar todo lo que podía recordar de lo poco que me había contado Edward sobre los orfanatos en Chicago, las peleas ilegales, la prostitución de adolescentes y cualquier detalle por poco importante que me pareciese, luchando encarnizadamente contra la sensación de estar traicionándolo y convenciéndome a mí misma de que Stefan no era cualquier persona, él sabría mi nueva identidad y si confiaba en él para eso… Sería absurdo no hacerlo para que investigase a los Vulturi. Pero por si acaso, en ningún momento mencioné a Edward, a pesar de ser consciente que si Stefan hacía bien su trabajo, y eso parecía al menos, tarde o temprano daría con Edward y nuestra relación.

-Una última cosa… ¿Qué debo hacer con lo que averigüe si le sucede algo? – Un fuerte estremecimiento me hizo abrir la boca para tomar aire temblorosa y tragué en seco.

-Envíela al Sr. Whitlock. Él sabrá qué hacer con ella. – A pesar de cómo me sentía, lo dije con la voz relativamente firme y sin titubear por primera vez desde que salí de casa esa noche y un silencio incómodo se instaló entre los dos. En ningún momento Stefan había tomado notas de nada de lo que habíamos hablado y eso me confirmó mi teoría inicial, no habría errores por su parte.

-Creo que Jasper ya puede volver a entrar.

Cuando Jasper regresó me lanzó una mirada llena de interrogantes que yo evité sostenerle. Inmediatamente después el propio Stefan me tomó las fotos necesarias con una cámara que sacó del bolsillo interior de su abrigo contra un recuadro blanco de la pared junto a la puerta, y Jasper sugirió que para mi nuevo nombre no me desprendiese de mi verdadera identidad por completo en un rasgo teñido de melancolía y cariño que me conmovió y contra el que Stefan argumentó que podría resultar peligroso, pero que haría lo que pudiese sin ponerme en riesgo.

La nueva documentación tardaría algunos días en estar lista y en ese momento intervine haciendo gala de un aplomo que estaba muy lejos de sentir, ya que me temblaban las piernas y el cuerpo entero, insistiendo en que todo debería estar listo antes de tres días. Esa era mi único requisito, ya que si se retrasaba mi escapada, estaba segura que terminaría por acobardarme y cambiaría de idea.

3ª Parte: La Huída.

Tres días después un sobre manila descansaba sobre la mesa de mi dormitorio a primera hora de la mañana. En su interior los nuevos documentos de una persona con mi cara y otro nombre estaban listos para ser usados. Tenía un nuevo trabajo a nombre de esa desconocida, un contrato de alquiler, un nuevo teléfono… Y al parecer un pasado de lo más anodino y discreto.

Pero los ojos asustados y el aspecto triste seguían siendo los míos, esos mismos que veía cada mañana devolverme la mirada en el espejo desde que Edward ya no formaba parte de mi vida.

Jasper había insistido en costear mi nueva identidad, así que yo reservé el dinero que Edward me había dado para poder pagar las investigaciones de Stefan, en una cuenta a mi nuevo nombre. El señor Kroener resultó ser considerablemente más caro que el señor Google, y confiaba en que diese mejores resultados. No se me ocurría mejor destino para ese dinero, que el averiguar todo lo que pudiese sobre las personas que había convertido mi vida en un infierno, obligándome a renunciar a todo lo que me importaba y a alejarme de las personas a las que amaba. Sobre todo de Edward.

Ese día era el señalado para mi desaparición. Pero no tenía tiempo que perder y sí muchas cosas que hacer antes de la hora señalada.

Me duché y vestí como si fuese un día normal. Escogí un vestido de punto negro ajustado al cuerpo, medias tupidas y zapatos de tacón altísimos. Esa sería la última imagen de mí que Edward recibiría de los guardaespaldas y quise vestirme como sabía que le gustaba, en vez de con los vaqueros a los que había vuelto en los últimos días.

Me senté delante del portátil que poco después le devolvería a Edward y me dispuse a escribirles a mis padres para que no se inquietasen por mi futura ausencia.

La versión oficial: un trabajo muy importante en la ampliación del Oleoducto Druzhba que sería determinante para mi carrera profesional.

La explicación por la futura ausencia de noticias mías: Trabajaría en medio de ninguna parte del suroeste de Rusia, donde las comunicaciones por internet eran una pesadilla. Era una excusa muy floja, pero me daría algún tiempo hasta que pudiese encontrar la forma de que Alice les hiciese llegar algunas noticias mías para no inquietarlos demasiado.

Les envié los correos y cerré el ordenador. Fui al estudio de Alice y utilicé el suyo para escribirles a Rose y a Esme. A la primera le pedía que no se preocupase por mí y le encargaba una importante misión: hacer de espía para mí y contarle a Alice como se encontraba Edward y todo lo que pudiese averiguar a través de Emmett.

Y a Esme. A ella tenía que darle una explicación que justificase el porqué su hijo se pondría nervioso en los días siguientes. En el correo le pedía que confiase en mí, que mi motivo para hacer lo que haría no era el hacer sufrir a su hijo, sino el de obligarlo a reaccionar y a la vez ponerme a salvo sin que a él lo siguiesen coaccionando con mi seguridad. Tenía la sensación de que en el fondo me entendería, nosotras teníamos muchas cosas en común y estaba convencida de que en algún momento de su vida, a ella le hubiese gustado hacerle algo parecido a Carlisle, algo desesperado y romántico que pusiese su mundo de control boca abajo y lo hiciese reaccionar.

Y para evitar que la tentación de decir la verdad echase todo a perder, no les dije lo que iba a hacer ni les di ningún tipo de detalles. Yo sabía que el amor ablandaba los corazones y las voluntades más fuertes. Especialmente los de una madre... Así que dejé los correos preparados para que Alice los enviase por mí cuando regresase a casa después de mi desaparición.

Me levanté decidida y me puse el abrigo, tomé mi bolso y la caja de transporte especial en la que le devolvería a Edward todos sus regalos, junto con la simbología y los recuerdos que tenían: el ordenador, la tarjeta negra, el colgante con la llave, el móvil, el reloj… La metí en mi bolso procurando ignorar el inmenso peso que eso suponía y salí a la calle seguida de cerca por Sam y el otro.

Mi primera parada fue _Cartier_, entré y le pedí a una atenta y elegante joven, más o menos de mi edad que me quitase la pulsera atornillada a mi muñeca. La expresión de sus ojos no tuvo precio, supo sin lugar a dudas que una relación se había roto y pude ver la piedad teñir sus gestos bajo esa apariencia impecable. Esto resultaría especialmente difícil…

Me llevó a una zona más apartada de la tienda y nos sentamos cada una a un lado de la mesa, puse la mano temblorosa y helada sobre un tapete de terciopelo negro y ella sacó el destornillador apropiado. Con cuidado me liberó del símbolo del amor de Edward y gruesas lágrimas surcaron mis mejillas sin control alguno cuando me vi despojada de aquel símbolo que ya formaba parte de mí.

Lo que sentí en ese momento fue el colofón del dolor y vacío más indescriptible y despiadado que estaba experimentado desde que Edward me abandonó, como si una fiera me desgarrase el pecho desde dentro. Como el canto del cisne de mi dolor.

Hasta ese momento no fui realmente consciente de la magnitud del abandono de Edward y lo que supondría vivir sin él el resto de mi vida si mis planes salían mal. Y me sentí tentada de renunciar a todo por enésima vez desde hacía tres días.

-Debe resultar muy doloroso desprenderse de algo así. – Alcé la vista hasta los ojos marrones de la dependienta y suspiré.

-No tiene ni idea de cuánto. – Enjugué mis lágrimas procurando disimular. – Una amiga mía consideraría imperdonable llorar en _Cartier_. Lo siento.

La joven no respondió a eso más que con una tímida sonrisa, puso la pulsera en un estuche y me la entregó musitando "suerte" de forma apenas audible.

No podía dejarme arrastrar por las dudas, no podía flaquear en ese momento. Tomé el estuche sin permitirme pensar más y lo añadí a las demás cosas que le devolvería a Edward. Si todo salía bien, pronto la tendría de vuelta y si no… Pues ya me la había quitado, más me valía acostumbrarme.

Fui a una delegación de _UPS_ y comprobé el contenido de la caja una vez más antes de enviarla a Edward como despedida. Además de todo lo material y simbólico, también le mandaba el retrato de la extraña chica Vulturi que Alice había dibujado, con una breve nota explicándole quien era y las veces en las que se me había acercado. Por si acaso todavía no la hubiesen identificado sus hombres de seguridad. Tenía que advertirle para que se cuidase de ella.

No añadí ni una sola letra de despedida… ¿Para qué? ¿Qué podría decirle? No, yo no era de esas personas que escriben cartas de despedida llenas de culpa, reproches y lágrimas. Yo no le escribiría para decirle lo que sentía y lo que pensaba, yo desaparecería para que el mensaje le llegase de una forma que no pudiese ignorar, ni doblar y guardar en un cajón para olvidarlo. Directo al corazón y sin explicaciones.

De regreso a casa compré un _iPad_ para permanecer en contacto con Alice a través de _Tumblr_, ya que no podría llamarla ni escribirle directamente sin descubrirme, porque con toda seguridad M pondría a Seth a controlar las llamadas y correos de Alice cuando sepan que desaparecí. Y quién sabía si los Vulturi también hacían esas cosas...

Nos comunicaríamos subiendo fotos y frases sin rebloguearnos, sin seguirnos y sin mensajes directos entre nosotras para mantenerme desaparecida hasta que no fuese seguro para todos que reapareciese.

Cuando llegué a casa, una llorosa Alice y un Jasper con expresión grave, me esperaban tensos en el salón para despedirnos. Más tarde no tendríamos ocasión de hacerlo en público.

Esa era, junto al hecho de desprenderme de la pulsera, una de las tres pruebas más duras a las que me enfrentaba ese día. Tenía que hacerlo rápido. No podía permitir que el dolor de mis amigos calase en mi espíritu e hiciese que mi falso estado de calma se resquebrajase como la mentira que en realidad era.

Jasper me abrazó con fuerza y yo le correspondí de todo corazón. Sabía que se enfrentaría a Edward por mí, me había demostrado una lealtad y cariño que hacían honor a todos nuestros años de amistad y había puesto todos sus recursos a mi disposición para secundarme en esta locura que estaba a punto de comenzar.

Alice… Con Alice fue más duro que cualquier otra cosa, casi tanto como la ausencia en mi muñeca. Pero no podía pensar en eso, no sin planteármelo todo de nuevo, ya lo pensaría cuando estuviese sola en mi casa vacía de Lugano, en mi exilio suizo.

Volvimos a intercambiar consejos y promesas, palabras destinadas a calmar inquietudes y miedos, a confortar corazones dentro de lo posible, con los ojos acuosos. Repasamos que no me dejaba nada importante atrás, y cuando digo importante, me refiero a cosas como la documentación falsa y las llaves de la casa, no a toda la ropa y joyas que Edward me había regalado y que no pensaba llevar conmigo.

Solamente su recuerdo y mi esperanza me acompañarían en aquel viaje.

Poco después, Alice y yo salimos en dirección a la _Galleria Vittorio Emmanuelle_. No quedaba mucho tiempo antes de que llegase la hora acordada y yo sentía que los minutos se hacían eternos a medida que llegaba el momento de desaparecer. Cada segundo ofrecía una nueva tentación para pensar las cosas de nuevo y aceptar mansamente mi destino en vez de revelarme y luchar de la única forma que podía hacerlo.

La idea era que simulásemos hacer compras hasta que comenzase el pasacalle del _Cirque du Soleil_ y la última parte de nuestro plan comenzase.

Un murmullo de exclamaciones nos alertó y giramos la cabeza hacia la entrada principal, donde estilizados hombres pájaros, malabaristas y payasos comenzaban a mezclarse con los viandantes que los miraban sonrientes y asombrados. Y yo solo podía ver sus ojos tan parecidos a los míos.

-Tengo que irme, es la hora. – Un abismo pareció abrirse entre Alice y yo.

-No, quédate a comer, tomemos un café.

-No, Alice, no puedo hacer eso. Si prolongamos esta despedida empezaré a dudar y si dudo, mi voluntad flaqueará y si flaqueo, no encontraré la fuerza necesaria para marcharme. Y tengo que hacerlo. – Alice cerró los ojos brevemente como aceptación y yo sentí tensarse el nudo en mi garganta al mismo tiempo que mis ojos se llenaban de lágrimas. Tenía que irme ya.

-Cuídate mucho, cuando llegue te lo haré saber subiendo una foto.

-Bella... – Alice suspiró con los ojos cerrados y cuando los abrió de nuevo, seguían llorosos, pero decididos. – Vete ahora. Suerte.

-Adiós Alice, gracias por todo. Te quiero hermana.

Girarme para darle la espalda y dejarla allí en medio con los ojos anegados de lágrimas a pesar de la determinación de su gesto, fue desgarrador hasta resultar insoportable. Pero no podía darme el lujo de dudar.

Me dirigí hacia el baño de la planta baja que habíamos acordado asegurándome de que Sam y Sam II me veían entrar y que Alice simulaba esperarme mirando el espectáculo.

Tuve que esperar a que se desocupase el cubículo concreto y cuando una señora mayor salió de él, yo me abalancé hacia la puerta ante su asombro. No podía titubear, eso no era una opción.

Me puse de pie sobre el inodoro manteniéndome en precario equilibrio con los tacones y levanté la placa del techo. De su interior saqué una bolsa negra en la que Alice había puesto la ropa que usaría para mi fuga. Una mochila donde vacié el contenido de mi bolso y que guardé dentro junto con mi ropa que cambié por un traje de motorista que me sentaba como un guante, gracias a Dios era negro y discreto, no de _Power Ranger_ rosa. Sonreí con nostalgia al recordar la cara de Alice cuando dije eso totalmente en serio, en medio de una de las reuniones más tensas de las que tuvimos aquellos eternos tres días y Jasper terminó casi llorando de risa ante el creciente enfado de mi amiga.

Cuando saqué el casco, había otro paquete que no esperaba junto a él con una nota de Alice. La abrí con cuidado, no sabía que podía esperar de algo así y no estaba preparada para cualquier cosa que se le hubiese ocurrido:

"_Esto es para ti. No protestes. Utilízala para fotografiar todo a tu alrededor y subirlo a tu Tumblr para que yo pueda comprobar como es tu vida, si necesitas algo, si te sientes sola… No dejes de subir fotos ni un solo día porque de lo contrario me volveré loca y sabes que soy perfectamente capaz de coger el coche de madrugada para comprobar que te encuentras bien, así que no hagas que lo ponga todo en peligro y mantenme informada." _

Sequé mis traicioneras lágrimas y guardé la impresionante cámara de fotos que Alice acababa de regalarme junto al _iPad_ en la mochila. Me puse el gorro de la sudadera para ocultarme todo lo posible, la chaqueta y la mochila. Tomé el casco en la mano y cuando el ruido del espectáculo sonaba más fuerte, abrí decidida la puerta y me mezclé con la multitud que se agolpaba pegada a las paredes y escaparates, dejando el centro libre para los malabaristas.

No levanté la cabeza ni la vista del suelo, hice un enorme esfuerzo para no buscar con la mirada a los guardaespaldas de Edward y me abrí camino con dificultad entre la gente, hacia la salida más cercana.

Capté fugazmente mi reflejo al pasar por un escaparate y tuve la impresión de que parecía un muchacho, un mensajero corriendo para hacer a tiempo la siguiente entrega. Eso me dio confianza y aceleré el paso.

Jasper había sugerido que aprovechando que Jacob me había enseñado a conducir motos, ese sería el medio más seguro para desaparecer, el casco da anonimato, no se sabe si en un hombre o mujer quien conduce y las motos se mezclan fácilmente en el tráfico y son difíciles de seguir.

En el aparcamiento de motos junto a la _Galleria_, localicé rápidamente la _Ducati_ _Monster_ negra que Jasper había alquilado a mi nuevo nombre.

Al acercarme, observé cómo Jasper me miraba desde un café cercano, con el cuello del abrigo subido, con una taza en la mano y comprobando que todo seguía su curso según lo planeado. Me hizo un discreto gesto de despedida junto a su famosa sonrisa torcida y yo me puse el casco y bajé la visera inmediatamente después de responderle de la misma forma.

La moto rugió entre mis piernas y por primera vez me permití el lujo de lanzar una nerviosa mirada a mis espaldas para comprobar que no había ni rastro de Sam I y II, ni de nadie más que me mirase fijamente.

Metí la marcha y me incorporé al tráfico de Milán en dirección a Suiza por la _Via Torino_ hacia _Spadari,_ ignorando la lluvia que comenzaba a caer.

A partir de ese momento estaba sola… _"Like a Rolling Stone" "Like a complete unknown…"_

Mi vida como Isabella Swan quedaba atrás, por el momento. Tenía por delante una vida solitaria y llena de incertidumbre como Emma Kriegershwan.

Resultó que Stefan tenía un extraño sentido del humor a la hora de escoger los nombres de sus protegidos y le pareció oportuna la sugerencia de Jasper, así que me apellidó "cisne guerrero"… Con dos cojones.

En realidad no importaba. La única verdad que me acompañaba era que nunca sabes lo fuerte que eres, hasta que ser fuerte es la única opción que tienes.

Luché por controlar las lágrimas que me impedían ver claramente mientras conducía entre el tráfico de la ciudad. Llorar no era lo más inteligente que se podía hacer conduciendo una moto.

"_No lo hagas"_

La voz de Edward con su tono más exigente se coló en mi cerebro hasta el punto de hacerme dudar si realmente estaba a mi lado.

Negué con la cabeza, apreté los dientes con fuerza y aumenté la velocidad. No pensaba firmar mi rendición, ahora era un cisne guerrero y Edward estaría tan cabreado cuando se enterase, que con suerte podría volverme a sentar unos días después de que me encontrase. Y esa perspectiva me gustaba. Me gustaba mucho.

Sólo tenía que aguantar el tiempo suficiente.

_Aguanta corazón valiente… Aguanta mientras que yo me bato en duelo contra el desaliento._

_Sólo tienes que seguir latiendo hasta que él nos encuentre y venga a por nosotros._

_Hasta que el amor nos encuentre antes que el olvido o la muerte…_

Eso me repetía constantemente, como un mantra, rodeada por el tráfico salvaje de Milán, en dirección a mi exilio en Suiza.

* * *

La Pequeña Golfa se escapó… A ver como se lo toma el Puto Amo y cuanto tiempo tarda en encontrarla XD

¿Qué os ha parecido Stefan?

JChris: No tengo forma de ponerme en contacto contigo, pero me gustaría mucho pedirte permiso para poner en el blog aquel escrito tan hermoso que me dejaste en un rr y que estaba inspirado en la historia. Me gustó muchísimo y me conmovió tanto, que me encantaría que las demás pudiesen disfrutar de él también. Por supuesto, dejando claro que es tuyo. Muchas gracias por algo tan hermoso.

En cuanto a las demás personas que no tienen cuenta, me gustaría agradecerles y responder a las dudas que me plantean, pero no tengo forma de hacerlo.

Ahora sí, como siempre, miles de gracias a: sophia18, Naobi Chan, Yumel22, Aliena Cullen, lanenisita, Paolastef, Catalina-Lina, angie, MarrMejia, TataXOXO, Belewyn, yolabertay, Celia McCarthy, roci kimberly Cullen, ma pau Cullen, Mrs. Black UbT, Sonard, chussrobissocute, Aryam shields Masen, Druella Black, darky1995, Bite Me Sr. Cullen, gax26, paolitapp, PazCullen, ETERNOAMANECER, Sully YM, bellaliz, Loonydraconian, JbPattinson, Nayuri80, Berta, magusl92, elena robsten, Viviana Cullen, V, mirgru, Viviana Figueroa, Ely Cullen M, monikcullen009, Minerva-Atenea, Wilma Cullen, marcecullenswan, Teffy Cullen Salvatore, Amanda, ISACOBO, angie, Luchii, malicaro, sarabella, beakis, , MarMia89, Nere73, sandra32321, SweetDirtyDraco, Dreams Hunter, Jenith, nana-00, Colyflawer, DanielaPltz, kdaniela, karlita carrillo Cullen, Ericastelo, Dani Meneses, catitacullen, lokkita-masen, ZoeJm, AnnieKP, Cathaysa, anamart05, anitina59, MariiBett, Andysuperchula, AngieMasen, La chica del gorro azul, Az May, Libertad, Deathxrevenge, YOLANDADORADO, Patymdn, ileidan, Adriu, Ssil, GrizMoon, Judith Cullen, Mrs. Gaby Cullen25, pekascullen, Sisi bunny, Heleni xP, didywf, zujeyane, IsabellaPaz, angeldevenus, Velsofia, luisacristina, Montse Len, Angye, xxxx1, TamaraT, Solemalbec, jamlvg, aleowo, mirandacs, vivi85, AMirandaCullen, MeliRobsten02, MELI8114, SalyLuna, dioda, danisanchez, yasnisima, antoniamirok, fany cullenpattz, Elyta, Biankis Masen, Lu537, LUNITIKACC, Una historia muy parecida a ti, Yudicapi, PRISGPE, ann, DeysiMaria, karla04, lauriss18, dezquiciada, kalita Cullen, Ana Arredondo, Babi Masen, ALEXITACULLEN, nadsart, jovipattinson, sayelutz, Sony Bells, liduvina, Alex-Cullen-Pattinson, alice9cullen, Angie Cullenlutz, Ilse25, ANDY CULLEN, Jocelynne Cullen, Kisara Mansen, EriM, Tamynna, gabimoralesm, Shaolyn, jupy, EleGL, robsten-pattinson, L'Amelie, carpediem88, maguidecullen, Mar, MJOSE, FlorVillu, Stefi Martinez, green'spalce, ElaMorgan, lucylucy, Ligia Rodriguez, Victotiaaa, ludgardita, dracullen, Raquel Arranz, CindyLis, MARTHA, BereMoreno, Carlota, Paamelitaa, claudi17, xelatwi, MEntxu Mesen Cullen, lizs, PattyQ, Luna Cullen Masen, mely chile, CcyTig, Beauty02, ivelita Cullen, Itzal Cullen, JELI, nanipatt, Maxi Pau, GUARANI SHELION 1811, SILVES, Mafer Masen Cullen, siriatokio, veroc, karlhantsujb, Aislinn Massi, pitita10cullen, Pattineza, stefanie, kittySwan and Edward Cullen, CaroBereCullen, ESME, cari, Verota, Caelius, Carmen Cullen-.i love fic, miranda c.z, marivifc, Vampire Princesss, PazL'amour, Franchy Cullen Clan Meyer, Charlotte whitlock, Karina, lori89lori, jade0709, Denisse, elpi, ilogic05, alimago, Cullen Vigo, Evanye, kimberlymbc, Agustina Griego, nadeshko-hime, Principessa Cullen Masen Pat, Rob y Pato, mary8potter, , Anaheli.C, JazCry, viviSR, DevBennett, Nevy PattinsonHB, Raquel Arranz y yoli, Bethzabe, Camila, cremita, naddia-of-pattz, DiAnA, carlita16, NVanessie, Sky Lestrange, Bella Bradshaw, yaiza hernandez, Jazmines y Hadas, Jeziik, Tanya Pattz Cullen, Marce Masen, lambycullen17, Elena, Karlitacullen, anónimo, Toat86, Yeraldin23, Celina C Cullen Pttzon, Kurua, Bells Swan Cullen, fantwilight1, steph Cullen de Kuran, solasol, Docevampiro, irina, roblove, PaolaL19, Vanny Pattinson, adrienne Cullen, tamiitha, Lunita Black27, mirandac.s, Maricoles, RossEvlinll, JChris, lautykathy, Hary Cullen Clan Meyer, RoMarasca, Cathy, zoalesita, Ebe venek, Ran-neechan, lilivett, hilarycullen17, nafcullen, Daibitha McCarthy, Isabel, titania mari erogue, Yanira32, Srta. Swan de Cullen, Berta, ale1234, LULY, ANÓNIMO, Ctmon, francullenm, May Pineda, cyndi-cullen, larosaderosas, annhi, Anónimo, Mimi, Anónimo, paty, lulu, Maryecullen78, Dana, Anónimo, anónimo y Pao.

Miles de gracias, de todo corazón :')

Blog actualizado.


	57. Chapter 57

Disclaimer: los personajes pertenecen a SM y la historia es mía.

Muchas gracias a Claudia y Enichepi por ayudarme con esta historia, por su paciencia, cariño, collejas…

"_No te rindas, por favor no cedas, aunque el miedo muerda, aunque el sol se esconda."_

_Mario Benedetti._

* * *

Outtake Nº 2 EPOV

-El infierno del luchador.

Desde que la había alejado de mi vida, las horas estaban resultando insoportablemente largas, por eso cuando noté la vibración y su nombre apareció en la pantalla, todo quedó en un segundo plano y nada era más importante que responder el teléfono.

-¿Dónde puedo hablar con privacidad?

-En mi despacho. – El médico forense pareció contrariado por la interrupción, pero señaló hacia una puerta con su mano enguantada y salí de aquella sala de autopsias ignorando todas las miradas.

-Bella… ¿Cómo estás? – Espeté sin mucho tacto y visiblemente aliviado nada más cerrar la puerta a mi espalda. _Vamos, vamos, pequeña… Dame una maldita buena noticia._

-Hola… Bien… Buenos días. – En el mismo momento en el que escuché la entonación con la que pronunció la primera palabra, supe que no serían buenas noticias, pero no podía precipitarme, estaba convaleciente y con toda seguridad agotada por el largo viaje que le obligué a hacer.

-Buenos días preciosa, ¿cómo te encuentras? ¿Has ido al ginecólogo? – Apreté los dientes y contuve el aliento hasta que por fin rompió su silencio con un suspiro. Era insoportablemente frustrante hablar con ella y no verla, su lenguaje corporal me daba más información que cualquiera de sus palabras y no es que se caracterizase por ser una mujer habladora precisamente. Algo estaba pasando, estaba seguro, esa certeza disparó la insoportable tensión que sentía en todo momento desde que el maldito cabrón de Félix se atrevió a ponerle las manos encima.

-Sí… Aunque no era necesario… anoche comencé a manchar… Y bueno, parece que todo ha sido una falsa alarma… No estoy embarazada.

Un golpe sordo retumbó en mi pecho. Y a continuación me sentí vacío. Le había fallado también a ella… Todo era por mi culpa. Cerré los ojos y apreté los dientes para no permitir que mi ira le llegase a través del teléfono. Si ese cabrón seguía vivo le arrancaría la cabeza con mis propias manos.

Pero en ese momento no había nada más importante que ella, así que contuve el aliento para calmarme un segundo antes de continuar.

-¿Pero te ha revisado? – ¿La habrá atendido el mejor ginecólogo? No debería estar pasando sola por esto, yo debería estar a su lado, abrazarla o algo, ¡joder! Tendría que estar asegurándome por mí mismo de que está recibiendo los mejores cuidados, la mejor atención. ¿Habrá llorado? ¿Le duele? Sí y sí, con toda probabilidad.

-Sí, me ha revisado y dice que estoy bien aunque no he querido conocer los detalles. Además, me ha aconsejado otro método anticonceptivo para que no vuelva a tener este problema de los retrasos y no saber si había vomitado o no alguna de las pastillas y… Bueno, eso es todo. – Sonaba desolada. Pero ese: "…_no he querido conocer los detalles_…" me hizo pensar, tenía que reconocer que me había sorprendido, no estaba seguro de si eso significaba que no sabía si había estado embarazada o no. ¿De verdad pensaría que todo había sido una falsa alarma? Eso sería lo mejor, la protegería de más dolor innecesario. Ya no había nada que hacer.

Pero por otra parte se había preocupado de que le recetasen otro método anticonceptivo. Inspiré y mi pecho se llenó de orgullo por esa mujer de cuerpo frágil que contenía el espíritu más valiente que conocía. ¡Esa era mi chica!

Al mismo tiempo su actitud no hizo más que mostrarme claramente lo poco que la merecía. Ella quizás no lo sabía y si tenía la posibilidad de escoger, desearía sin dudas que nunca lo supiese, pero eso no cambiaba la realidad, yo sabía lo que había sucedido, así como también sabía que todo había sido por mi culpa.

Jamás debería haber pasado por una situación como ésta, no se me ocurre nadie que lo merezca menos que ella.

-¿Cómo va todo? – Lancé un rápido vistazo a la sala de autopsias llena de gente que me esperaban para continuar y la grave expresión de Carlisle me devolvió a la realidad. Sentí que la rabia me cegaba, mi mundo estaba formado en gran medida por depredadores y carroñeros, y Bella era algo frágil y exquisito en medio de tanta sordidez.

-¿Que cómo va todo? ¿Crees que voy a poder resolver esto en un par de días? No, Isabella, me temo que es bastante más complicado.

-¿Pero puedo regresar? Ya no existe la posibilidad de un embarazo y puedo quedarme en casa, nadie tiene por qué saber que he vuelto y… – _Basta, basta. No hagas eso, no ahora. No me presiones más de lo que ya me siento. ¿De verdad crees que te he enviado lejos por algo que puedo solucionar en unos días? ¿Tan frívolo me crees? ¿O tan eficaz?_

-No. – Me limité a decirlo con el tono imperativo que empleaba para dejar claro que no toleraría más insistencia sobre el tema.

-Edward… – Inspiré recordando la precaria situación emocional en la que se encontraba mi pequeña y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, deseé ser otra persona y poder ofrecerle otra vida. Pero no lo era. Yo era Edward Cullen, y no podía cambiar eso, así que tendría que esforzarme en hacer lo que debía y no lo que quería, tal y como había hecho siempre.

-Te quedarás ahí y te ocuparás solamente de reponerte, alejada de todo, a salvo y sin hacer tonterías. Esa es mi decisión y espero que me obedezcas, Isabella, porque de lo contrario vas a conocerme realmente enfadado y te aseguro que no tienes más que una ligera idea de cómo soy realmente enfadado.

Sabía el efecto que mis palabras provocarían en ella y no quise darme el lujo de mostrarme conciliador, tenía que mantenerla lejos de todo esto. Ser flexible no era algo que pudiese permitirme en esos momentos, necesitaba conservar la cabeza fría y estar tranquilo sabiendo que ella quizás lo estuviese pasando mal, pero al menos estaba a salvo. Eso era lo realmente importante. Nada más.

-Sí, Señor. – Aquellas palabras me pillaron completamente desprevenido y las sentí como si me hubiese golpeado una bola de demolición. De repente me vi ante sus ojos como un tirano al que nada le afectaba y que exhibía su dominación sin tener en cuenta los sentimientos que hería. ¡Maldita sea! ¡Cómo la necesitaba a mi lado!

-Bella… No hagas eso. – Deseé que nada de esto estuviese pasando, pero conociéndola, si no me mostraba firme, cualquier día me llamaría desde el aeropuerto para que fuese a recogerla, o Kate lo haría desde casa para decirme que había llegado en taxi y que me esperaba en mi estudio con los brazos cruzados y la actitud recalcitrante, o lo que era peor, con esos profundos y expresivos ojos brillando llenos de ansiedad sin saber si me alegraba de verla o la castigaría por desobedecerme.

-Está bien, no quería enfadarte. – Sonó triste y yo me sentí miserable y cansado de repente, en los últimos tres días mi mundo se había vuelto del revés y apenas había dormido cuatro o cinco horas. Toda la situación, unida a la falta de sueño, comenzaba a pasarme factura.

-Yo tampoco quería enfadarme. Lo siento. Cuéntame, ¿cómo estás?, ¿de verdad te encuentras bien? – Un pequeño silencio me mantuvo con el corazón en vilo hasta que una ligera inspiración anunció sus palabras.

-Sí, en realidad siempre pensé que el embarazo era una posibilidad muy remota. Aunque ahora… ahora lamento no estar embarazada. Es una tontería, lo sé, sé que no era lo mejor en este momento, pero… Olvídalo, quizás sea mejor así.

Aunque ella pareciese disculparse, encajé el nuevo golpe con toda la entereza de la que fui capaz. Eso es lo que sucede cuando permites que alguien te llegue tan adentro, que pueda hacerte daño con una eficacia asombrosa casi sin proponérselo, como estaba seguro de que era el caso. Bella no era mezquina ni rencorosa, ella jamás me haría daño de esa forma a propósito. Ni siquiera creía que fuese realmente consciente de hasta qué punto tenía poder para herirme.

Los ojos de mi padre se encontraron con los míos a través del cristal de la puerta y sin necesidad de ningún gesto, me urgieron a regresar a esa sala impregnada de olor a cadáver.

-Sí. Quizás sea lo mejor. Tengo que colgar, Isabella.

-Claro, está bien.

-Escríbeme más tarde y cuéntame cómo sigues, ¿de acuerdo?

-Eso haré. Hasta luego Edward.

Apoyé la espalda contra la pared y cerré los ojos. Apreté los dientes y respiré con fuerza tratando de canalizar toda la rabia y la frustración que sentía aturdirme por momentos. Necesitaba mantener la calma, la cabeza fría, el control.

Cuando el teléfono crujió en mi mano, volví a abrir los ojos e inspiré.

El amor, la esperanza y toda la encarnación de cualquier atisbo de bondad, la mejor versión de mí, el mejor hombre que nunca fui y que jamás volveré a ser, se había marchado junto a ella.

Isabella… El vientre vacío y los ojos llenos de lágrimas. La piel suave y el alma pura. La mujer y el espíritu más hermosos con los que jamás me atreví a soñar.

Ni siquiera debí acercarme a ella.

_Despierta Edward Cullen. El sueño ha terminado. Sal y afronta la realidad, soluciónalo de alguna manera. _

Suspiré maldiciendo mi vida y salí de aquel despacho resuelto a solucionar los problemas de uno en uno, empezando por la muerte, con la secreta y vana esperanza de no perderlo todo en el intento. Quizás con el tiempo, si jugaba bien mis cartas y tenía algo de suerte, volvería a presentarse la oportunidad de tener a esa gloriosa mujer de nuevo entre mis brazos y entonces recuperaría la paz que su sola presencia me aportaba. Aunque no la mereciese.

-Ya puede continuar. – Ignoré la mirada airada y severa que me lanzó el forense, no parecía un hombre acostumbrado a que lo hiciesen esperar, pero le tocaba aguantarse, esos tres pobres diablos ya no tenían prisa por ir a ninguna parte y yo seguía manteniendo intactas mis prioridades. Avancé entre los cuerpos situándome junto a mi padre con el que intercambié una mirada llena de significado, ya no haría falta confirmarle nada más, supo leer con total claridad lo que había sucedido, sabíamos que era una posibilidad muy real y su ánimo se ensombreció más de lo que ya lo estaba.

-Como decía antes de la interrupción, los tres cuerpos fueron encontrados con una diferencia de una hora entre el primer y el segundo caso, y cuatro horas después fue encontrado el tercer cadáver. – Alistair cambió el peso de su cuerpo de un pie a otro, evidentemente incómodo, cuando el forense se acercó al refrigerador para cadáveres y abrió una de las puertas para sacar el cuerpo de Marco que tenía la parte izquierda de la cabeza destrozada.

-En el caso del varón caucásico de cincuenta y dos años, correspondiente a Marco Vulturi, hay suficientes evidencias como para asegurar que se trata de un caso típico de suicidio, ya que su mano derecha estaba cerrada con fuerza en torno a la culata del revólver con el que se disparó a quemarropa en la sien y a simple vista se pueden observar las quemaduras del disparo en la piel de toda la zona alrededor. También se han encontrado grandes cantidades de alcohol en su organismo, algo habitual en casos de suicidio. – Kate se acercó para observar detenidamente la mano cerrada de Marco, como si todavía sostuviese la culata del arma. Me lanzó una mirada que no dejaba lugar a dudas, él se había disparado, pero sabíamos que Marco no tenía armas, sentía verdadera aversión por ellas. Aunque sí bebía mucho últimamente. Todo indicaba que le habían dado la opción de que se suicidase como última forma de respeto por ser hermano de Aro y Cayo.

-Un arma limpia que jamás había sido usada antes. – Añadió el comisario de policía que hasta ahora había permanecido en un segundo plano, sin duda, se sintió obligado a participar de alguna forma a pesar de que evidentemente le afectaba lo que estaba viendo, ese hombre tenía la cara de un color cercano al verde.

-En cuanto al segundo cadáver que fue hallado... – El forense volvió a meter el cuerpo de Marco y abrió la puerta contigua donde la belleza de Heidi había desaparecido por completo y su cara permanecía sin expresión alguna, de un extraño color bajo la luz de los fluorescentes. Para mi suerte no se trataba de Bella. – …pertenece a Heidi Labelle, se ha comprobado que la muerte se produjo como consecuencia de una sobredosis, algo nada extraño en casos de politoxicómanos de largo recorrido como es el caso de la señorita Labelle, que presenta marcas de pinchazos en lugares utilizados sólo por drogadictos con bastante experiencia, expertos en no dejar marcas visibles de su adicción, como en los pies. – Sin embargo Heidi era cocainómana, jamás se inyectaba para que sus clientes no viesen marcas en su cuerpo, ella cuidaba su herramienta de trabajo, al menos en apariencia. Asombrosamente hermosa por fuera, pero destruida por dentro.

-Y por último, el cuerpo de Renata Jones fue encontrado en la playa con evidentes síntomas de haberse ahogado en el mar, como ratificaron las muestras de agua tomadas de sus pulmones. – Cuando lo que quedaba de Heidi desapareció, el cuerpo de Renata apareció más lívido aún y groseramente hinchado, con pequeñas heridas hechas por los peces y algunas magulladuras.

A ellos también les habíamos fallado. Les aseguramos que en la isla estarían seguros, que allí podrían comenzar una vida nueva alejados de los Vulturi. Pero el pasado nos acecha a todos y cuando menos lo esperamos, nos da alcance, convirtiéndonos en simples peones de un macabro juego de ajedrez.

-Como verán, me temo que aunque llamativas, estas muertes responden a simples accidentes acontecidos en la misma noche. Uno es un suicidio de una persona evidentemente alcoholizada, el otro, el de una drogadicta por sobredosis, y el tercero, se debe a un lamentable ahogamiento accidental que encaja dentro de las estadísticas. – El comisario intervino de nuevo, el pobre hombre se esforzaba por hacer bien su trabajo aunque el macabro espectáculo que acabábamos de ver le pusiese enfermo.

-Una noche negra… – Carlisle añadió con evidente pesar en sus palabras.

-Sin dudas ha sido una noche negra como dice, señor Cullen, pero nada que nos haga sospechar de algo turbio. Puede estar tranquilo, su isla sigue siendo un lugar seguro, ya que según nuestras investigaciones, estos lamentables sucesos no están relacionados entre sí, como tampoco lo estaban las personas que los han sufrido, que no mantenían ningún tipo de contacto entre ellos. – Carlisle suspiró y todos los demás evitamos intercambiar miradas que delatasen lo que de verdad había sucedido. Tendría que hablar seriamente con mi padre acerca de las habilidades de ese comisario, pero lo cierto es que a todos nos interesaba que la investigación concluyese de esa forma. Era lo más limpio y lo mejor para la imagen de la isla.

-Muy bien, entonces nuestra presencia ya no es necesaria aquí. Si averiguan algo más, avísenme inmediatamente.

-Por supuesto, así lo haremos. Señores Cullen, señores…

Una vez de vuelta en el avión, todos necesitábamos una buena copa. La reunión que teníamos por delante no sería fácil, los Vulturi habían asestado un golpe demoledor para todos nosotros. Eliminando a los disidentes mandaban un claro mensaje para quien estuviese pensando que podía abandonarlos y todo, la misma noche en que trataron de secuestrar a Bella.

Le di un gran sorbo a mi _whisky_ y procuré tragar con él las ganas de olvidarme del hombre en el que me había convertido con tanto esfuerzo y disciplina, y resolver las cosas en el mismo idioma que hablaban esos hijos de puta.

-A pesar de todo han sido "discretos". – Alistair se aflojó el nudo de la corbata a medida que lo decía. Resoplé de forma irónica, ese cabrón era duro, pero no llevaba bien el olor a cadáver, no podía culparlo, no era algo agradable.

-Han sido concienzudos. – Puntualizó Kate y me concentré en esa mujer dura como cualquier soldado, que tenía una de las mentes más ágiles que conocía. – Han eliminado a todos los Vulturi disidentes sin levantar sospechas ni verse involucrados. Eso es peligroso y esperanzador a partes iguales. No quieren escándalos, y eso juega a favor de nuestros intereses. – Imprimió las pausas adecuadas para que todos captásemos la importancia de esa última frase mientras me miraba directamente a los ojos.

-Me niego a creer que Edward pueda ser el siguiente ex-Vulturi en caer.

Mi padre también me miraba con la rabia y el temor mezclados en sus ojos. Él era el que peor estaba encajando todo lo que sucedía, en el fondo, siempre pensó que los Vulturi y su sórdido mundo habían quedado muy atrás en nuestras vidas. Y así hubiese sido, pero desde que terminamos con su negocio de peleas ilegales y niños a su merced, Aro se había vuelto mucho más ambicioso, llegando a convertirse en el "banquero" de los peores criminales del mundo y la persona indicada para blanquear su ingente flujo de dinero.

-Es una posibilidad que no podemos desestimar por poco atractiva que parezca. – Kate estaba convencida de que yo sería el siguiente en la lista. Tarde o temprano, Aro intentaría algo directamente contra mí, ya lo habíamos discutido, desde que supimos que la isla había aparecido sembrada de cadáveres de ex-Vulturis, mi seguridad había sido obsesiva para ella. Por eso lo primero que hice fue mandar a Bella lejos. Y a salvo.

-No intentarán nada contra mí. No directamente al menos. Aro me quiere para sus intereses, hasta que no pierda la esperanza, no dejará de tratar que me alíe con "su causa", luego, cuando se canse de insistir, hará lo que tenga que hacer.

Un silencio denso nos rodeó roto solamente por el tintineo del hielo en los vasos y el ruido de fondo de los motores del avión. Y yo me sentía cansado, como si tuviese el peso de mil años sobre mis hombros. El hecho de que Aro volviese a manejar los hilos de mi vida de una forma u otra, hacía que me hirviese la sangre. Porque no me engañaba, él de nuevo había conseguido obligarme a hacer cosas que no quería hacer.

-No es tan sencillo, Edward. Una cosa es mandar a matar a tres pobres diablos que se atrevieron a renegar de él, que estaban solos y a los que nadie echará de menos, y otra muy diferente es tratar de atentar contra ti.

-Carlisle… Intentó matar a Isabella. – Negué de forma irónica y lo miré con todo el cinismo que sentía en ese momento. Mi padre cerró los dientes con fuerza y resopló enfadado.

-Todavía no puedo creer que se atreviese a llegar tan lejos. No parece algo propio de un hombre tan calculador como él. – Él no podía creerlo y yo estaba dispuesto a creer cualquier cosa que me contasen de aquel individuo sin escrúpulos ni moral. Sabía que era capaz de las mayores aberraciones, pero tenía que reconocer que arrojar a Bella desde aquel coche en marcha, no parecía uno de sus calculados movimientos.

-Ella dijo que fue una voz femenina la que sentenció su suerte, no la voz de Aro. – Todos nos giramos para mirar a Kate que sostenía su vaso casi intacto y fruncía el ceño concentrada en su propia línea de pensamientos.

-Explícate, Kate.

-Ese detalle me hace pensar que es posible que Aro estuviese en la isla aquella noche, Marco parece haber recibido un "tratamiento especial", no sería extraño que él mismo fuese a encargarse personalmente de su hermano, ninguno de ellos permitiría que alguien ajeno derramase su propia sangre. – Dio un sorbo de su vaso, evidentemente asqueada ante esa posibilidad como todos nosotros. – Y no olvides, Edward, que su primera intención fue secuestrarla, no matarla.

-Es la hija de un policía… No parece que sea una decisión tomada directamente por Aro. No es muy inteligente. – Por una vez Alistair parecía estar de acuerdo con Kate. Había algo que no encajaba… Si nuestras suposiciones eran correctas, faltaba una pieza clave, alguien lo suficientemente cercano a Aro como para dejarlo encargado de supervisar el secuestro de Bella. ¿Quizás Cayo? ¿O la mujer que Bella escuchó?

-No, no lo parece. – Aseguré pensativo, algo se me escapaba de todo esto y no soportaba esa frustrante sensación. – Él siempre ha valorado por encima de todo la discreción de su mundo, es algo imprescindible para ellos. No quiere ser conocido, una investigación por la muerte de la hija de un policía entorpecería sus actividades.

-Eso tiene sentido. Yo tampoco creo que fuese decisión suya matar a Bella. – Carlisle intervino también, aliviado por algún motivo que no entendí. – Y en cuanto a ti, eres un Cullen. Nadie puede pretender matar a un Cullen y que no se arme un revuelo de tal magnitud, que ponga en peligro toda la discreción de su mundo. Sus clientes no estarían ni satisfechos ni tranquilos, si una investigación recayese sobre sus actividades, eso equivale prácticamente a una condena a muerte para ellos. – Por eso parecía aliviado mi padre, pensaba que el apellido y la posición serían una garantía para mi seguridad, pero yo no estaba tan convencido de eso, de los Kennedy, apenas quedan hombres vivos.

-No intentará nada contra ti directamente, a menos que se encuentre desesperado.

Yo permanecí impasible, como si lo que estuviese en juego fuese otra cosa y no mi vida y la de las personas a las que quería, con la vista puesta en las nubes que sobrevolábamos.

-Sin embargo lo está, Alistair. En los últimos tiempos está recibiendo presiones, lo sé por los arriesgados movimientos que ha hecho y que no siempre han tenido los resultados esperados, tiene más trabajo del que puede encargarse, se ha vuelto ambicioso y ve en mis empresas la oportunidad perfecta para resolverlo todo. Y en Isabella la clave para presionarme.

En ese momento volví a mirar a mi padre a los ojos.

-Pero cuando por fin se de cuenta de que no pienso ceder a sus pretensiones, no dudará en matarme. O al menos intentarlo, sé demasiado para su propia seguridad. – Ni siquiera se movió. Él también lo sabía.

-Y tienes demasiado poder e influencias. – Añadió Kate grave.

-Todos somos una amenaza para él. Todos sabemos demasiado. Los Cullen tenéis lo que él quiere, y los _accidentes_ ocurren Edward… Prueba de ello es lo que ha sucedido en la isla en una sola noche, la misma noche que en Seattle intentaron secuestrar a Isabella. Cuentan con bastante gente entres sus filas y están muy bien organizados. ¿Quién puede garantizar que vuestro avión no sufre algún día una avería en pleno vuelo…? Hay que extremar las precauciones. – Sólo pude estar de acuerdo con lo dicho por mi abogado que seguía una lógica muy parecida a la mía. Había que extremar las precauciones en torno a mi familia. ¿Con cuánto tiempo contaría antes de que Aro descubriese donde estaba Bella? Tenía que moverme deprisa.

-Esa sentencia os incluye a ti y a Esme. – Dije por fin, preocupado por la suerte que pudiesen correr mis padres.

-Lo sé. Y tu madre también lo sabrá. Pero no creo que eso cambie nada, somos una familia y somos los Cullen. No vamos a rendirnos sin luchar primero. – Me limité a asentir, confiaba en que Carlisle haría lo correcto y no tenía la menor duda de que Esme no se separaría de su lado.

Eso me llevó a la cuestión que había estado tratando de evitar por todos los medios.

No tenía otra alternativa.

Mientras que esta situación no se resolviese, Isabella no podía formar parte de mi vida. Quizás Aro no estuviese tan desesperado y me quisiese vivo para que mis empresas contribuyesen a la tarea de blanquear el dinero de los peores criminales del mundo, y quizás fuese cierto que no era tan sencillo matar a un Cullen, a pesar de la inquietante aportación de Alistair, pero ella… estaba en permanente peligro por culpa de mi amor, era la más frágil de todos nosotros.

Y Aro lo sabía.

Nos enfrentábamos por fin a una guerra sorda para la que llevábamos preparándonos desde hacía años, en la que solamente había una forma de vencer a los Vulturi: anulando su creciente influencia, boicoteando sus actividades en los _parquets_ de las bolsas de todo el mundo. Del resto, se encargarían sus "clientes", ellos no eran reconocidos precisamente por su paciencia y generosidad con los errores ajenos. Y mucho menos si se trataba de su dinero, cuando les hiciésemos perderlo, estarán condenados.

Nosotros no éramos asesinos como ellos, pero sabíamos como mover el dinero y teníamos poder e influencia. Eso era justo lo que Aro quería de mí. Además del retorcido placer de tenerme de vuelta entre los suyos.

Pero eso no sucedería jamás.

Tenía que sacarla definitivamente de mi vida. Ella ya no esperaba ningún hijo, la sangre de un Cullen, el único realmente inocente, ya había sido derramada y eso era algo que no olvidaría jamás, pero no podía condenarla a mi mundo. Debía renunciar a ella antes de que fuese demasiado tarde.

Si terminaba muerto, no quería que ella conservase esa última imagen de mí, ni quería que sufriese por ello. Y de ninguna manera estaba dispuesto a poner en riesgo su vida. Antes era una absurda pretensión de Aro, pero ahora… Su poder había crecido al igual que sus ambiciones. Y cada vez parece estar más convencido de que no contará con las empresas Cullen para sus propósitos.

Apuesto a que dentro de poco hará su movimiento final y pondrá todas las cartas sobre la mesa, utilizando los muertos de aquella fatídica noche como muda amenaza, lo que equivaldría a una declaración de guerra. Entonces, sería el tiempo de medirnos y yo estoy dispuesto a jugármelo todo para acabar con él y proteger a mi familia: dinero, posición, reputación, la propia vida… Lo arriesgaría todo, menos lo más sagrado para mí: Isabella

La decisión había sido tomada. Tenía que terminar con ella.

-R-

Cuando regresamos a esa casa vacía y silenciosa desde que el sonido de su voz, de su risa, de sus tacones se había extinguido, entré directamente en mi estudio y me puse a trabajar de inmediato. Si no concentraba todas mis energías en el trabajo y en tratar de averiguar la forma de luchar contra Aro, terminaría por volverme loco.

Por suerte llegó una buena noticia de la mano de Kate. Tanto Call, como Seth y todos los demás que fueron exhaustivamente investigados, estaban limpios. Félix había trabajado solo y gracias a la natural suspicacia de mi jefa de seguridad, que en ningún momento descuidó la exigente vigilancia sobre él, la casa estaba libre de cámaras y micrófonos ajenos.

Guardé el informe sobre la lealtad de mi gente en un cajón y me quedé observando el tirador de otro, el que contenía el informe médico del atentado contra Bella.

Sin querer evitarlo lo saqué y abrí el sobre. Pasé sin detenerme sobre las páginas que detallaban sus lesiones, las conocía de memoria, las sentía como propias, hasta que llegué a la analítica.

_Nivel de hormona Beta en sangre: HCG: 10.600 IU/I_

_Probabilidad de embarazo: 95%_

_Indicaciones médicas:_

_Recomendamos que la paciente se realice una nueva prueba dentro de dos días para confirmar el diagnóstico de embarazo…_

Saqué el encendedor de mi bolsillo y le prendí fuego a las ilusiones rotas: mi semilla arraigando en el vientre de Bella, nuestras sangres mezcladas en algo sagrado y precioso... Observé como se convertían en cenizas ante mis ojos en la superficie de cristal del cenicero.

Eran mi responsabilidad, debí protegerlos.

Kate carraspeó discretamente en la puerta y levanté la mirada para verla junto a Call.

-Me alegro de tenerlo de vuelta Call. – Incluso para mí, mi voz sonó vacía y carente de entonación. Un puto autómata, a eso me había reducido.

-Lo mismo digo Sr. Cullen.

-Marshall, ahora que tenemos a toda nuestra gente de vuelta, que dos de nuestros mejores hombres viajen hasta Milán y no pierdan de vista a Isabella siempre que salga de casa. La quiero protegida en todo momento. Pero que sean discretos, que no llamen la atención. – No podía permitirme el lujo de sentirme cansado, tenía cosas importantes que hacer, tenía que seguir en pie luchando por muy mal que me sintiese.

-Sam y Quil. – Me limité a asentir aprobando su elección. – Saldrán tan pronto como pueda tener listo el avión.

-Quiero informes detallados con fotografías cada vez que salga de casa, pero que no la incomoden. – Con esa frase di la conversación por terminada y tomé el teléfono con el murmullo de dos pares de pasos dejándome solo de nuevo.

-Alistair, quiero que te encargues de algo inmediatamente.

-¿Tan grave es como para que hayas esperado a que llegásemos para decírmelo?

-No quiero que mi padre lo sepa, él confía en que todo se va a solucionar, pero yo conozco mejor que él a los Vulturi. No hay necesidad de angustiarlo más de lo que ya está. Quiero que modifiques mi testamento, si me sucediese algo… ¿Crees que cincuenta millones sea una cantidad suficiente?

-¿Suficiente? ¡Por Dios, Edward! ¿Suficiente para qué?

-Para que a Isabella no le falte nada sin mí. – Alistair pareció pensarlo durante un instante.

-Creo que será suficiente.

-Que sean ochenta entonces. Mándame la documentación para firmarla cuanto antes.

Colgué el teléfono y me giré para ver el crepúsculo. Me sentía tan cansado… La luz líquida del desvaído sol de otoño moría despacio ante mis ojos mientras dejaba que me envolviese por completo la oscuridad.

No hacía otra cosa más que pensar en ella. Y no se me ocurría nada para conservarla a mi lado.

-R-

Los días pasaban agónicamente lentos sin ella y los espacios de esa casa que tenía el color de sus ojos, esos mismos que habíamos compartido, se volvieron hostiles y vacíos.

Había tomado la decisión de cambiar de habitación, pero aún así, las noches me resultaban eternas. Ella era mi refugio, el lugar donde podía olvidarme de todo, donde era yo mismo, donde me permitía ser despreocupado, perverso y sediento de cada gesto suyo, de su cuerpo, de su alma.

Cuando me levantaba salía de esa casa lo más rápido que podía. Desayunaba y almorzaba en la oficina. Normalmente solo, sin parar de trabajar, otras veces con mi padre, entonces aprovechábamos para trazar estrategias contra los movimientos bursátiles de Aro.

Cuando regresaba, trataba de quemar mi frustración en el gimnasio y después me encerraba en mi estudio hasta altas horas de la madrugada trabajando más aún. Hasta que el cansancio me vencía y en ocasiones me quedaba a dormir allí mismo en el sofá, en otras, llegaba hasta el dormitorio y entonces el sueño me esquivaba hasta el amanecer.

Emmett venía de vez en cuando y trataba de distraerme sin conseguirlo, al igual que Carlisle y Esme, que a pesar de estar al corriente de lo que sucedía, no había sido posible convencerla para que se refugiase en algún lugar seguro y permaneció tercamente a nuestro lado zanjando la discusión con la rotunda frase: "_La suerte de mi familia es la mía. No quiero una vida sin vosotros._" Deseaba con toda mi alma que no se convirtiese en un epitafio.

Ella seguía llamándome y escribiéndome incluso varias veces al día, en ocasiones me quedaba mirando su nombre en la pantalla del teléfono hasta que cesaba de sonar y entonces me sentía como si cayese al vacío. Cada vez me resultaba más duro mantener la decisión que había tomado, pero en su estado no podía abandonarla hasta que no estuviese algo más repuesta de sus heridas tanto físicas como emocionales. Debía darle tiempo para que sanase antes de asestarle un nuevo golpe. El más bajo y canalla que le daría a nadie en mi vida. Y el más difícil para mí.

Mientras tanto, me conformaba con mortificarme viendo una y otra vez sus viejas fotos, aquellas que tenía en el disco duro de su antiguo portátil, del que yo conservaba una copia en mi ordenador como el maldito acosador que era.

Mi cuerpo seguía necesitándola constantemente y reaccionaba ante cualquier imagen de ella que mi mente rememoraba para torturarme, una trampa para mis sentidos que sucedía con desquiciante frecuencia. Incluso la jodida ducha me la recordaba. Mi deseo por ella seguía tan desmesurado como al principio, incluso más, aunque el vacío de su ausencia y la certeza de lo que vendría, lo anulaban hasta casi hacerlo desaparecer.

Supe que el momento se estaba acercando cuando comencé a recibir los informes con fotos de ella por las calles de Milán. Estaba visiblemente más recuperada, aunque no del todo, siempre iba acompañada por su amiga y me sorprendió que llevase una cámara de fotos en las manos, eso era algo que no sabía de ella. ¿Cuántas cosas más me quedarían sin descubrir sobre esa fascinante mujer? Todo un mundo de pequeños detalles, gestos y agudas observaciones que no serían para mí.

Esas mismas fotografías que tomaba me las enviaba en sus cariñosos correos en los que jamás se mostraba impaciente, ni de mal humor, ni triste… En claro contraste con las imágenes de ella que recibía donde la melancolía entristecía su belleza. Eso sólo conseguía que mi decisión doliese más, porque era jodidamente perfecta para mí, aunque paradójicamente, también se veía reforzada. Era demasiado buena para un hombre como yo, no había más que mirar sus ojos y su determinación de no hacerme llegar ni una sola queja a pesar de todo por lo que estaba pasando.

Estaba más recuperada, no podía retrasarlo mucho más.

Una noche ya casi rozando la madrugada, me encontraba trabajando en mi estudio cuando Kate apareció para entregarme un sobre blanco sin remitente.

-Dos hombres han entregado este sobre en la caseta de seguridad de la entrada. – Eso me alarmó, solo podía significar una cosa.

-¿Aro? – Asintió con una corta inclinación de cabeza y la gravedad de lo que sucedía plasmada en sus ojos. – Dámelo.

_Mi estimado Edward:_

_Creo que es hora de que tengamos una reunión cara a cara, como los viejos amigos que somos, con intereses en común._

_Sé que eres un hombre extremadamente ocupado, por eso, en deferencia a ti, dejo a tu elección el día y la fecha de nuestra entrevista._

_Los mensajeros que te hicieron llegar esta carta, esperarán tu respuesta._

_Deseando abrazarte de nuevo, mi querido Edward, me despido de ti hasta pronto._

_Sinceramente,_

_Aro._

Esa carta, aparte de náuseas, me dio el empujón final que necesitaba para terminar de tomar la decisión que estaba retrasando de forma inconsciente. Si todavía mantenía una relación con Isabella cuando hablase con Aro, él lo sabría sin lugar a dudas.

Ese malnacido tenía "la deferencia" de dejarme elegir la fecha de una reunión, a la que no me daba ninguna opción de no asistir. Ignorar esa nota sería una torpeza por mi parte.

Así que a continuación de su escrito, escribí la dirección de un almacén abandonado diferente al último en el que había luchado contra aquel maldito desgraciado y se lo tendí a Kate para que se lo hiciese llegar a los hombres de Aro que esperaban en las mismas puertas de mi casa. "_Nunca dos veces en el mismo lugar…" _La reunión sería cuatro días después, a media noche.

Eso me daba tiempo suficiente para hacer un viaje relámpago a Milán y terminar de concretar algunos detalles antes de reunirme con él. No creía que intentase nada en esa reunión, pero nunca se sabía y yo tenía la obligación de poner completamente a salvo a Isabella.

El paso siguiente fue buscar entre mis correos electrónicos la entrevista que un tal Jenks me había enviado hacía ya varios días y que había ignorado hasta entonces, sabiendo que su interés estaba más centrado en mi vida social y sentimental que en mi trabajo, pero ignoré al hombre serio que soy y que pensaba rechazar esa entrevista y comencé a responderla siendo consciente del titular que encabezaría la noticia, como el cínico que también era.

En la parte donde me preguntaba por Isabella, negué que mantuviese ninguna relación con nadie en la actualidad. Aquella fue la más imperdonable de las infamias. Pero algo necesario para mi determinación de ponerla a salvo, así que terminé de responder sus absurdas y superficiales cuestiones y se la envié de vuelta antes de que pudiese reconsiderar mi decisión.

El primer paso había sido dado. Y me sentía vacío y despreciable. Una insoportable presión en el pecho me hacía ser consciente de la magnitud de mi renuncia y por un segundo tuve la tentación de mandarlo todo a la mierda y salir corriendo a por Bella y llevarla lejos, conmigo.

Pero en vez de eso, ordené que el avión estuviese preparado al día siguiente a primera hora de la tarde para hacer un viaje relámpago a Milán.

Resoplé frustrado, estaba comenzando a enfadarme de verdad, así que me levanté decidido y salí del estudio, me detuve en el bar para servirme una copa de aquel _cognac_ francés y procurando no mirar el sofá sobre el que disfruté del pequeño y suave cuerpo de Isabella después de uno de aquellos juegos provocativos entre los dos, después de que me hiciese ceder, después de que yo la hiciese ser suave y obediente, después de azotarle ese enloquecedor culo y someterla a mi voluntad… Continué mi camino hasta la sala de música sintiendo el peso del mundo sobre mis hombros y una incómoda erección a pesar de todo que estaba dispuesto a ignorar.

Hacía mucho tiempo que no tocaba el piano, desde aquella noche en la que le conté la muerte de mis padres…

Me senté frente a las teclas, di un gran sorbo al _cognac_ y me perdí en las notas melancólicas de _Hammerklavier_ de Beethoven. Esas teclas estaban acostumbradas a expresar mucho mejor que yo lo que estaba sintiendo.

Poco después una nota disonante de mi mano izquierda me hizo ser consciente de que estaba doliéndome de nuevo. Pero era tal el consuelo que la música me brindaba, la paz tan necesaria para llevar a cabo todo lo que tenía que hacer, que continué tocando aunque más despacio, solamente con mi mano derecha las notas principales, dejando que las horas de la noche terminasen y yo tuviese que subir a ese avión.

Aquella noche no dormí más de dos horas.

A la hora señalada Call condujo hasta el aeropuerto y por la ventanilla observé como metía en el avión todas sus pertenencias para llevárselas. Todas excepto los _Pigalle_. Esos los conservaría para poder recordarla con ellos puestos. Enfadado conmigo mismo resoplé y me levanté las solapas del abrigo para que la lluvia no me mojase el cuello mientras subía las escalerillas del avión.

Apenas me había acomodado, cuando ya había sacado parte de la ingente cantidad de trabajo que llevaba para adelantar durante el vuelo, y me disponía a desconectar el teléfono antes de despegar, cuando éste vibró en mi mano.

Kate me enviaba un correo en el que me decía que la entrevista que debería haber salido al día siguiente, había sido adelantada a hoy, junto con una copia de la edición digital del artículo, con el titular esperado en primera página y en letras enormes.

Apreté los dientes y mordí mi rabia. Sabíamos que Jenks la adelantaría, pero no la esperábamos hasta la edición de la tarde. Esta mañana estaría en todos los kioscos y por la tarde, en las ediciones internacionales.

Me tomé unos instantes para tratar de tranquilizarme, todo parecía escaparse a mi control últimamente y eso me ponía una y otra vez a prueba. Tenía ganas de golpear a ese periodista ambicioso, era posible que ella se enterase antes por la prensa que por mí, pero ya no podía hacer nada por impedirlo. Así que con la renovada energía que me daba mi ira, me centré en la tarea de tratar de encontrar la forma de boicotear las operaciones de Aro durante las interminables horas que durase el vuelo.

Deuda extranjera, ese cabrón ya no se conformaba con boicotear empresas, ahora estaba comprando masivamente deuda pública de otros países para desestabilizar sus economías y sacar así provecho. No sabía con certeza como lo había conseguido, pero ese maldito había clavado sus garras en una empresa de calificación de riesgo para que trabajase por sus intereses. No lo sabía, pero podía imaginar como había conseguido esa _alianza_, no me sorprendería que alguien temiese tener una mano de menos. O una hija de menos…

-R-

El mediodía de Milán caía plomizo y el cielo se cubría rápidamente de nubes. Las agujas del _Duomo_ parecían clavarse en la densidad del cielo y yo me vaciaba de toda emoción a medida que nos acercábamos a la casa donde ella había estado recuperándose hasta entonces.

Era la única forma que conocía para poder hacer lo que debía. Igual que lo hacía antes de cada combate, me concentraba hasta el punto de despojarme de toda emoción. Era un ejercicio necesario para poder sobrevivir y soportar el dolor de los golpes, mientras miraba a los ojos a mi rival. Con la mente vacía a excepción del instinto de supervivencia y la lucidez necesaria para saber donde asestar el siguiente golpe. Cuanto más certero fuese, más posibilidades tenía de terminar en pie.

Whitlock abrió la puerta personalmente y nada más verme, supo el propósito que me había llevado hasta su casa. Supongo que ver a Call cargado de maletas contribuyó a disipar sus posibles dudas. Se limitó a saludarme con un asentimiento de cabeza y hacerse a un lado cortésmente para permitirnos el paso. Correspondí de igual forma a su gesto y seguí la dirección de su mano.

Por mucho que hubiese querido, no estaba preparado para lo que me encontré detrás de la puerta de su dormitorio.

Estaba pálida y hermosa, aunque más delgada y había vuelto a vestir vaqueros. Sus profundos ojos parecían dorados y brillaban llenos de inquietudes y preguntas.

No se atrevió a moverse del centro de la habitación, cerca de una pequeña mesa donde el portátil abierto, mostraba el hiriente titular de Jenks. El jersey que llevaba no se ajustaba a su pequeño cuello y pude ver como asomaba por él la cadena del colgante de la llave. Aquello produjo una explosión en mi interior que no me atreví a analizar, pero que supe peligrosa para mis intenciones, y sin querer, mis ojos recorrieron su figura antes de volver a centrarme en su mirada.

Respirar su aire, el añorado aroma que desprendía, del que toda la habitación se había impregnado, junto a su belleza y la expresión de sus ojos, era mucho más de lo que estaba preparado para soportar.

Y de repente sentí la imperiosa necesidad de abrazarla y callarme.

Quise ser el hombre que le prometí ser y besarla, susurrarle al oído que se tranquilizase, que todo pasaría pronto, que nada malo le sucedería a mi lado, que cuidaría de ella, que confiase en mí y que me diese algo más de tiempo…

Pero la imagen de Heidi sobre la camilla del refrigerador de cadáveres se interpuso ante mis ojos y sus rasgos se transformaron en los de Bella. ¿Cómo podría decir algo así, si ya le había fallado? ¿Cómo podría hacer semejantes promesas sin mentirle?

Así que en vez de abrazarla, hice lo que tenía que hacer. Y lo hice rápido y de forma desapasionada. Todo lo que pude.

Sabía que podía responderme con lágrimas y algún ruego suave. Estaba bastante seguro de que no armaría un escándalo, pero para ser sincero conmigo mismo, esperaba algún tipo de reproche, no que me pidiese un tiro de gracia. Entonces me obligó a verbalizar mi renuncia a ella y puedo asegurar que pocas cosas me han dolido tanto en mi vida, como me dolieron mis propias palabras.

-Esta será la última vez que sepas de mí, no volveré a buscarte nunca más. Esa es mi voluntad y la última decisión que espero que obedezcas. Te libero Isabella, de cualquier lazo que te una a mí. Cuídate mucho.

Tenía que salir de allí.

No podía olvidar todo lo que había sucedido porque esa mujer fuese hermosa y me ofreciese como compañera todo el amor y el consuelo que mi alma necesitaba, como sumisa, toda la entrega que el dominante que era siempre había buscado en otras. Por encima de todo era un hombre de honor y la amaba ¡joder! ¡Solo estaba haciendo lo mejor para ella!

Eso me repetí mientras salía de su dormitorio y me esforzaba en retener todos los matices de su olor, ignorando a su amiga que me lanzaba una mirada de puro desprecio. _Ponte_ _a la cola, somos muchos los que me odiamos_. Eso me recordaba continuamente durante el vuelo de regreso entre balances y cifras, alcohol y valores bursátiles.

Era lo mejor para ella.

Poco sueño, mucho _whisky_, demasiado dolor… Eso vi en el espejo del baño cuando por fin estaba de regreso en mi casa, en el ala opuesta al que fue el dormitorio que compartí con ella.

Me quité la ropa, necesitaba una maldita ducha que me despejase.

Sabía que estaba a punto de estallar. Cualquier descuido, cualquier imprevisto, harían que todo el autocontrol que estaba consiguiendo mantener a duras penas, saltase por los aires.

En ese momento me miraba al espejo retándome a mí mismo, desafiándome a permanecer frío y no dejarme llevar por lo que sentía. Pero al parecer me traicioné con una minucia, un pequeño gesto que hacía de forma inconsciente como era llevarme las manos al pelo, desató a rabia contenida a duras penas cuando el recuerdo de sus pequeños y suaves dedos haciendo lo mismo, me tomó por asalto y pude rememorar con total nitidez, como si estuviese pasando de verdad, las sensaciones que eso me provocaba, sus ojos cerca de los míos, su aliento acariciando mi cara, sus labios entreabiertos y tentadores invitándome a besarlos, posesiva a la vez que se entregaba sin medida tirando de mi pelo para acercarme a ella…

Y todo mi cuerpo estalló en llamas y mi autocontrol se fue a la mierda. ¡Joder!

Abrí el cajón y saqué la máquina para cortar el pelo que solía usar en ocasiones, ajusté el largo y lo pasé por mi cabeza una y otra vez sin dejar de mirarme a los ojos en el espejo, hasta que ya no hubo nada donde mis propios gestos pudiesen traicionarme de esa forma. Convertirme en un despreciable fulano que se autocompadecía de sí mismo, no era una opción a esas alturas del juego. Tiré la máquina sobre la encimera del lavabo y me metí en la ducha.

Ella lo era todo. Y ahora ya no estaba.

Había hecho lo mejor para ella.

El día siguiente era el señalado para mi reunión con Aro y el amanecer me sorprendió trabajando en mi estudio.

Poco después Kate, Call, Alistair y mi padre se reunieron conmigo y tras mi determinación de ignorar algunas miradas sorprendidas por mi corte de pelo, comenzamos a planificar hasta el último detalle de la reunión que se llevaría a cabo esa noche.

Call estaría conmigo en todo momento, armado y atento ante cualquier movimiento sospechoso por parte de la persona que acompañase a Aro. En teoría estaríamos los dos solos, junto a un hombre de confianza para cada uno. Nadie más.

Esa era la teoría, la realidad era bien distinta y en el exterior, y en una nave contigua que tenía comunicación directa con la sala en la que estaríamos, Kate había dispuesto más hombres para garantizar mi seguridad, o en el caso de enfrentamiento, ayudarnos a salir de allí lo más rápidamente posible.

Mi padre quiso acompañarme, pero todos estuvimos de acuerdo en que sería mejor que se quedase junto a mi madre y varios hombres extras de seguridad en su casa. Para ella, esta noche no sería diferente de las demás.

Recomendaciones, consejos y la certeza de que estaría pendiente en todo momento de las noticias que Kate le enviaría puntualmente, un corto abrazo sin palabras, una inclinación de cabeza y sus ojos llenos de preocupación fueron su despedida para acudir junto a mi madre y evitar así cualquier desagradable sorpresa por parte de Aro.

Antes de la hora convenida salimos en el coche Call y yo. El cielo nocturno estaba despejado de nubes y el frío era glacial. Estaba comenzando a helar cuando llegamos al almacén y entramos. Aro ya nos esperaba allí, junto a otro fulano con una cicatriz en la frente al que solamente conocía por los archivos de Kate.

Apreté los dientes y procuré mantener la cabeza fría. No era la primera vez que estaba delante de Aro y aquel muchacho de dieciséis años que se sentía intimidado por él y que había llegado a admirarlo, quedaba muy atrás en mi vida. Tanto que parecería la vida de otro, si las viejas heridas no siguiesen doliendo todavía.

-¡Edward! Mi querido muchacho. – Tenía el mismo aspecto que le recordaba. Pálido y siniestro, pero algo más envejecido y definitivamente, menos intimidante, aunque igual de peligroso.

-Aro. – Se había acercado a mí y me tendió efusivamente la mano, gesto al que yo correspondí con frialdad. El solo contacto de su mano era suficiente como para helarme la sangre.

-Oh… Mírate, no tienes buen aspecto, estás pálido y demacrado. ¡Cuánto lo lamento! – Resoplé irónico y esbocé una mueca que podía pasar por sonrisa, no caería en su juego de aparentar que somos viejos amigos.

-¿No te gusta mi corte de pelo? – Aro sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

-Ah… No son tiempos fáciles para ninguno de nosotros.

-No, no lo son. Pero a otros les va considerablemente peor, a mí nadie me ha "invitado" a volarme la cabeza. – La mirada estudiadamente jovial de Aro se congeló inmediatamente. – Todavía... – Añadí y ensanché mi mueca hasta enseñar los dientes.

-Es lamentable que hayamos llegado a esta situación… Pero no me dejas otra opción, mi querido Edward. – Apreté los puños y me mantuve frío en apariencia sin apartar mis ojos de los suyos, mientras que por mi visión periférica observaba a su estático acompañante, siendo consciente de Call a mi espalda y del peso del arma en el bolsillo de mi abrigo.

-Mandaste a secuestrar a una chica que no tiene nada que ver con lo que pretendes de mí y luego la condenaste a una muerte prácticamente segura. ¿Y fui yo quien no te dejó otra opción? – Aro se llevó las manos a la cara en un gesto de pesar y vergüenza que no me creí ni por un instante. No recordaba hasta qué punto me enervaban sus gestos histriónicos. Pero lo hacían. Y mucho.

-Sí… La querida Isabella… Tu chica. – Apreté los dientes y procuré no centrarme en que su nombre en esos labios habían sonado como la peor de las blasfemias. No podía permitir que supiese que todavía me importaba.

-No es mi chica. Ella no es nada mío. Solo una mujer más, nadie especial. – A mis palabras añadí un gesto displicente, como si todo lo relacionado con ella me aburriese.

-Ah, mi querido Edward… Sigues siendo aquel muchacho calculador y lleno de rabia a pesar de todo. Eso me gusta, es bueno que conserves tu esencia. ¿Me creerías si te dijese que no quise hacerle daño? En cualquier caso, no le sucedió nada irreparable. ¿Cómo sigue esa hermosa joven? ¿Ya se ha repuesto de sus heridas? Confío en que no le quedasen marcas en ese rostro angelical, sería un desperdicio lamentable. – Ese cabrón me conocía bien… Pero no tanto como él creía. Y su inquieto ir y venir acechándome como una hiena, estaba comenzando a enfadarme.

-No lo sé. Ella no forma parte de mi vida. Te repito que no es nada mío. – Aro sopesó la veracidad de mis palabras y más que creerlas, decidió aceptarlas.

-Lamento oír eso, me gustaba esa chica. En cualquier caso, ya sabes que hay viejas heridas que todavía sangran, no puedo impedir que quieran cobrarte la sangre en tus manos. – Tragué aquellas palabras y me supieron amargas, sabía cómo manipularme, qué teclas tocar para hacer me reaccionar en uno u otro sentido, pero ya no era aquel muchacho y había aprendido a vivir con ese peso en la conciencia. Pero lo que dijo sobre que alguien quería cobrarme la sangre me dio que pensar. – A menos…

-A menos que acceda a poner todo lo que he creado con tanto esfuerzo por mí mismo, a tu disposición, claro está. – Continué su frase por él. No tenía paciencia para jugar a que no sabíamos lo que nos había llevado allí.

-A menos que decidas volver junto a tu verdadera familia. En ese caso, todo quedaría olvidado. ¡Piénsalo! ¡Piénsalo detenidamente, Edward! ¡Puedes tenerlo todo! ¡Todo y más! Tu dinero, tu posición, la chica…

-Te aseguro que nunca he necesitado tu permiso para tener a una mujer. Y estoy comenzando a aburrirme de repetir lo mismo.

-¡Pues otra chica! La mujer que quieras y la seguridad que te ofrecemos. Más dinero del que puedas imaginar, tranquilidad, una familia. ¡Únete a nosotros! Vuelve a ser un Vulturi mi querido Edward. Oh, tenía tantos planes para ti antes de que nos abandonases…

Sonreí ante la forma de venderme su mundo como si fuese algo capaz de tentar a un hombre como yo. Como si pudiese traicionar a la persona que me salvó de él. ¿De verdad pensaba que creería lo que me ofrecía? Ya no. Y tampoco lo necesitaba. El hombre que era había visto morir su ingenuidad hacía ya muchos años y prefería la soledad según mis normas, que una supuesta libertad sujeta a los caprichos de ese desalmado.

-No voy a hacer nada de lo que me pides Aro. No voy a poner a disposición de la gente para la que blanqueas dinero, mi posición, mis empresas ni mis influencias. Además, no creo que las necesites, parece que te estás haciendo un hueco por ti mismo cada vez más sólido, a pesar de la discreción tan necesaria para tus actividades. – Su actitud cambió ante mis palabras y se mostró reflexivo. Por fin estaba tomando en serio mi negativa.

-Es cierto, en realidad no te necesito. Pero me gustaría contar con tus habilidades. Serías mi hombre, la cara visible de todos nosotros sin necesidad de ningún esfuerzo, ni renunciar a nada por tu parte.

-Mi respuesta es no. – Estuvo a punto de convencerme de que de verdad lamentaba mi rechazo.

-Es una lástima. Me temo que entonces estamos perdiendo el tiempo. Adiós mi querido muchacho. – Comenzó a girarse para marcharse cuando lo detuve.

-Aro, una última cuestión. ¿Cuánto vale la vida de un hombre? – Me miró sorprendido por mi franqueza y juraría sin temor a equivocarme, que sospechaba que era una trampa por mi parte. Permanecí pacientemente esperando su respuesta sin alterar mi gesto despreocupado.

-Te aseguro que no sé a qué te refieres, Edward. – Asentí y avancé un paso hacia él, desde que había llegado no me había movido de mi sitio y me acerqué lo suficiente como para que su olor me llegase, entonces le dediqué la mirada más fría que pude.

-Me refiero a que si a alguien de los míos, y eso incluye a cualquier mujer que haya tenido algún tipo de relación conmigo, sufre algún extraño accidente, o aparece muerto de un ataque cardíaco, o incluso si se ve afectado por alguna enfermedad, aunque sea un resfriado… Pondré precio a tu cabeza. – Pronuncié despacio cada palabra para que no malinterpretase me advertencia y supiese que la cumpliría sin dudarlo.

-¿Crees que tengo dinero suficiente como para pagar ese precio? – Añadí para rematar la cuestión y dejarle claro que como me lo propusiese, no volvería a estar tranquilo en su vida. Un tic nervioso le curvó el labio superior hacia arriba y supe que había logrado mi propósito. Lo tendría en cuenta la próxima vez.

-Adiós Edward.

Aquella conversación fue el equivalente a una declaración formal de guerra, el campo de batalla serían los _parquets_ de los mercados bursátiles del mundo. Esa guerra sorda consistía en tratar de boicotear cada movimiento que Aro hacía contra-ofertando, invirtiendo en la competencia directa para que así los valores por los que había apostado, no tuviesen el resultado esperado. Eso nos tenía a mi padre y a mí bastante ocupados durante la mayor parte del día, ya que cuando cerraba Nueva York, poco después abría Tokio y así sucesivamente. El dinero no descansa y nosotros le seguíamos el ritmo.

Algunas de aquellas maniobras tuvieron resultados adversos para nosotros, haciéndonos perder una gran cantidad de dinero. Pero desde que sucedió aquello, mi padre y yo decidimos poner cotas y hacer una provisión de fondos destinados a tal fin, bajo el nombre de una empresa de inversiones, para que las trampas de Aro no afectasen a la economía real de las empresas Cullen. Eso me permitió reunir a un selecto grupo de nuestros más estrechos y brillantes colaboradores, trabajando para esa empresa que aumentó su peso de forma asombrosa en pocos días.

Mientras tanto, seguía sin recibir ni un solo informe desde el día en que rompí con ella. No sabía absolutamente nada y esa circunstancia me tenía continuamente frustrado. Era una situación desesperante no saber de ella nada más que no salía de casa y que la luz de su habitación permanecía encendida hasta altas horas de la madrugada. Eso era todo. Había ordenado que no la perdieran de vista y que estuviesen encima de ella. No solamente tenían la misión de vigilarla, también debían protegerla, y si se sentía incómoda, tendría que aguantarse. Aquella amenaza directa contra la cabeza de Aro podía no tener el resultado esperado.

Por fin, una madrugada la vibración de un nuevo correo me sorprendió cuando miraba la oscuridad que rodeaba el jardín desde el ventanal del dormitorio.

¡Había salido de casa! Dos semanas después de mi viaje a Italia, treinta y siete días desde que estaba en Milán, que me habían resultado interminables a pesar de todo el trabajo en el que me había enterrado vivo.

En las fotos parecía estar enfadada, pero ¡maldita sea!, hermosa, y casi completamente repuesta. Permanecí atento al teléfono y poco después llegó un nuevo mensaje: parecía andar sin rumbo fijo y había comprado un libro, una edición barata de _Memorias de una geisha_. ¿Es que no podía comprar un buen ejemplar con las pastas duras? ¿Tenía que comparar el más barato? Después entró en una cafetería, pidió un café para llevar y poco después de salir tuvo un encontronazo con otra chica, al parecer fortuito porque iba leyendo su nuevo libro a la vez que andaba. Resoplé sin saber si sentirme enfadado o divertido por aquello. En cualquier caso, era un alivio verla y tener noticias suyas. Observé detenidamente la imagen que me enviaron de la joven con la que se cruzó, pero no me resultó conocida y al parecer no había sucedido nada preocupante, aún así se la envié a Kate para que comprobase que no estaba en la base de datos.

Parecía confusa cuando me llegó su fotografía justo antes de regresar a casa de Whitlock.

Una vez que el alivio inicial por tener de nuevo noticias suyas se difuminó, me sentí a punto de perder la paciencia, si con esos escasos informes tendría que conformarme, lo que quedaba por delante me iba a resultar un tiempo mucho más duro de lo que había pensado en un principio. No era suficiente, necesitaba saber más de ella.

-R-

-¿Cómo dices?

-La hemos perdido Sr. Cullen. No está por ningún lado. Entramos en el baño en el que le perdimos la pista y no hay rastro de ella.

-¿Y su amiga?

-Fue la actitud de la Srta. Brandon la que nos hizo sospechar.

-¡Explícate, Sam!

-La Srta. Swan entró en el baño y su amiga permaneció esperándola fuera, en medio de toda la gente que se había reunido para ver un espectáculo del _Cirque du Soleil,_ yo vigilaba la entrada del baño, mientras Quil no perdía de vista a la Srta. Brandon...

-¡Al grano! Estoy perdiendo la paciencia.

-La Srta. Brandon miró varias veces su reloj, después recibió una llamada y nos sonrió abiertamente antes de marcharse sin esperar a la Srta. Swan. Eso nos alarmó y fue entonces cuando entramos para comprobar que no había ni rastro de ella en el baño de señoras. Todo parece haber sido premeditado.

-Ya me encargaré de vosotros jodidos inútiles... ¡Buscadla! ¡Trenes! ¡Autobuses! ¡Vuelos! ¡Cualquier cosa que se os ocurra! ¡Rápido! ¡Quiero respuestas!

_¡Maldita sea, Isabella! Como esto sea una travesura para ponerme nervioso, te juro que voy a darte la sesión de azotes de tu vida. Y me va a importar una mierda que ya no estemos juntos._

Marqué su número y el teléfono estaba apagado consiguiendo así aumentar mi frustración.

No estaba acostumbrado a sentirme así de nervioso, estaba a punto de darme un jodido infarto. Esa mujer acabaría conmigo, cada vez lo tenía más claro. Tres días sin dar señales de vida y cuando lo hace, se dedica a hacer recados y luego desaparece. No la tenía por una frívola, no era capaz de entender por qué había desaparecido de esa forma, pero de algo estaba seguro, era premeditado. Todo lo que había hecho esa mañana parecía normal, a excepción de la retirada del dinero que le había dado. Había huido de mí y sus amigos la habían ayudado, de lo contrario, ya me habrían llamado alarmados.

-¡Kate! Encárgate de esos dos inútiles y quiero un informe completo de todos los movimientos de Whitlock y Brandon. Quiero saber que hicieron en cada momento y si eso está relacionado o no con la desaparición de Bella. Investiga cualquier cosa: salidas, pagos, decisiones en el trabajo, correos, todo, cualquier cosa que se te ocurra que hayan hecho, quiero saberla.

Ese cabrón me iba a oír. Dejé a Bella en su casa confiando en que la cuidarían. Marqué furioso su número mientras bajaba a mi estudio.

-Whitlock.

-Dime que todo es una broma de pésimo gusto. Dime que Bella está en tu casa segura, riéndose porque ha conseguido burlarse de mí.

-Me temo que no, Edward. Bella ha decidido marcharse.

-¡¿Cómo que ha decidido marcharse? ¡La dejé bajo tu responsabilidad! ¡Confiando en que la cuidaríais! No para que le permitieses hacer la primera insensatez que se le ocurriese.

-Bella se ha marchado porque estaba decidida a hacerlo, Edward, no he podido detenerla porque yo no soy nada suyo como para impedirle hacer algo y porque no había fuerza humana que consiguiese hacerla cambiar de opinión. Estaba decidida. – Podía entender con algo de esfuerzo por mi parte, que él no era nadie para impedir que Bella hiciese su voluntad, pero lo que no podía pasar por alto, es que debió haberme llamado para que yo pudiese detenerla, si es verdad que quería evitar que se fuese.

-Debiste haberme llamado, yo sabría como impedir que hiciese la estupidez de ponerse en peligro de esa forma. – Ese idiota no parecía apreciar toda la magnitud del problema al que nos enfrentábamos.

-Lo sé, por eso me he encargado de hacer lo necesario para que no tenga problemas y pueda empezar una nueva vida. Si Bella quiere que sepas donde está y qué es de ella, estoy seguro que sabrá cómo ponerse en contacto contigo. – Aquella respuesta me hizo detener mi inquieto ir y venir por mi estudio en el acto.

-Eres un irresponsable. – Su primera respuesta fue un silencio, luego resopló enfadado.

-Si tan mal te parecen sus decisiones, no debiste haberla apartado de tu vida. Eso es lo que sucede cuando abandonamos a una persona, que ya no formamos parte de sus prioridades. – Inspiré profundamente procurando no perder el control y gritarle que era un imbécil. Ese tipo estaba consiguiendo cabrearme de verdad. ¿Cómo coño se atrevía a decirme eso?

-No te atrevas a darme lecciones, Whitlock. – Dije amenazante con la esperanza de que entendiese hasta qué punto me estaba provocando.

-Ella es mi amiga, Cullen. ¿Con quién crees que está mi lealtad? Y te puedo asegurar que no la he abandonado a su suerte. Ni mucho menos. – Su tono volvió a ser contenido, pero no cambió el sentido de sus palabras. Sabe mucho más de lo que me está contando… Eso me resultó tranquilizador aunque al mismo tiempo fuese un desafío intolerable. Era un socio en los negocios y yo sabía que en ese terreno me respetaba, pero también era amigo de Bella y parecía molesto conmigo. No podía culparlo por eso.

-Así que lo sabes, pero no me vas a decir donde está.

-Eso es. – Muy bien. Ahora que nos empezábamos a sincerar el uno con el otro, tenía que dejarle un tema claro, más que nada, para que no le sorprendiese si llegaba el caso de comprobarlo, algo que deseaba con toda el alma que no ocurriese jamás.

-¿Eres consciente de que si le sucede algo por tu culpa, te mataré con mis propias manos? – Oí como suspiraba justo antes de responderme.

-Sí, soy consciente de eso. Y lo entiendo. Yo haré lo mismo contigo si a Alice la agreden de alguna forma tus enemigos. – Después de aquella sentencia Jasper me colgó sin más. Tenía que reconocer que ese hombre tenía pelotas, aunque pocas dotes de mando con las mujeres. Pero como el hombre que era, entendía su preocupación por proteger a su mujer, a la vez que ayudaba a Bella a permanecer a salvo. A saber que habrá querido decir con eso... En cualquier caso era una temeridad y tarde o temprano, se lo haría saber de la forma adecuada.

Kate entró en el despacho con nuevos documentos, seguida de Emily con café. Esa noche también sería muy larga. Se trataba de un informe rutinario sobre una salida de Whitlock con su chica tres noches antes. Ya lo conocía, en él había horarios de salida y regreso, la luz del dormitorio de Bella encendida en todo momento, donde una sombra se dejaba ver de vez en cuando, como lo hacía normalmente, al parecer Bella caminaba bastante por su cuarto. Un pago realizado con la tarjeta de crédito personal de Jasper en un local de moda... Nada llamativo. Hasta que bajo la luz de los nuevos datos, algo en las fotos de ellos en el aparcamiento captó mi atención y la ira más salvaje que había sentido desde hacía años encendió mi pecho y lo vi todo rojo.

Eran imágenes oscuras y poco definidas, pero no necesitaba más luz para saber que ese culo me pertenecía. La supuesta Alice, era en realidad Bella. Reconocería su cuerpo entre un millón, y esos pantalones se ceñían demasiado a unas nalgas que volvería a azotar con todas mis ganas el día que diese con ella, antes de sentir esas piernas tensarse alrededor de mi cintura mientras le recordaba un par de cosas sin dejar de hundirme en ella.

Cambié mi postura para acomodar mi súbita erección ante las imágenes mentales de lo que me gustaría hacerle a mi pequeña golfa en cuanto diese con ella. Estaba convencido de que me desafiaba a que la encontrase, sabía perfectamente lo que hacía, me conocía demasiado bien.

Y a ese cabrón de Jasper le cortaría esa mano con la que la abrazaba y le tomaba la suya. Cada vez tenía más claro que acabaría haciéndole mucho daño.

Pero nada de lo que sentía hacía la realidad menos peligrosa, solo ponía de manifiesto mi desmedido deseo por ella. Aunque ya no fuese mía.

Las otras dos fotos confirmaron lo que ya sabía y la breve grabación de ellos fue aún más reveladora. La forma de moverse era la de Isabella, hasta que ese Whitlock la abrazó para decirle algo al oído y entonces comenzó a moverse como lo hacía su amiga ante el evidente regocijo de ese cabrón que no le soltaba la mano en ningún momento y que no desperdiciaba ninguna oportunidad para acercarse a ella.

Cuando acabase con él no volvería a sonreír de esa forma. Y le arrancaría los brazos antes que la cabeza. Tenía que encontrarla, no podía dejarla desaparecer así sin más. No con Aro todavía en el tablero de juego. Y para qué engañarme, no solo era por Aro, a pesar de haber terminado nuestra relación, no estaba ni remotamente preparado para renunciar al control que ejercía sobre ella.

Los nuevos datos solamente me confirmaban lo que ya sabía. Que todo había sido urdido por los tres para que ella pudiese desaparecer delante de dos de los guardaespaldas mejor preparados que se podían encontrar. No salieron a divertirse, Alice había sido una cómplice necesaria para que permaneciese en su dormitorio, mientras que Bella salía disfrazada de ella y con su prometido. Sabía que esa noche había sucedido algo importante, algo fundamental para el desarrollo de su plan. Pero no tenía forma de saber de qué se trataba.

Tuve que parar un segundo para tranquilizarme y tratar de mantener la cabeza fría. No podía dejarme llevar por lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento, supuse se trataba de un ataque de pánico, o de cólera, o al corazón. Cualquiera de los tres, si no todo a la vez.

Continuamos investigando exhaustivamente todo lo que teníamos a nuestro alcance, entre otras cosas, su cuenta de correo. Había enviado varios mensajes como despedida desde el ordenador de Alice, uno de ellos a mi propia madre. Supuse que fue su amiga la que los envió por ella, ya que tenían horario de salida posterior a su desaparición.

A sus padres les dijo que estaría trabajando en la ampliación del Oleoducto Druzba. No creía que fuese cierto, pero ordené que se investigase esa pista de forma inmediata, si resultaba cierta, sería una torpeza imperdonable por su parte el haber dado esa información.

No había ni rastro de ella, ni tampoco del dinero que había sacado de su cuenta.

Era la criatura más desquiciante y terca que había conocido en toda mi vida. Una pequeña Houdini. Y el hecho de no saber nada de ella, disparaba mi nivel de estrés hasta cotas desconocidas. Ni en los tiempos más oscuros de mi vida había soportado semejante tensión y frustración. No lo llevaba bien, estaba continuamente a punto de estallar, como si fuese un explosivo altamente inestable, al que cualquier mínima vibración hiciese volar por los aires.

-Sr. Cullen, su madre quiere verlo. – Lo que me faltaba…

-Hágala pasar Bree. – Improvisé una sonrisa con la intención de tranquilizarla y acepté su beso en la mejilla y una caricia a mi cabeza rapada. Me sonrió a pesar de que sus ojos no ocultaban su preocupación.

-No creí encontrarte trabajando esta mañana. Llamé a tu casa y me dijeron que estabas en la oficina. ¿Cómo te encuentras? – Tomó asiento delante de mi mesa y yo volví a mi sillón. Nos observamos en silencio durante un segundo mientras yo trataba de evaluar qué opción era la más acertada para mí, si mantener el tipo como hasta ahora, o atreverme a poner en palabras todo lo que sentía y que me tenía tan abrumado, que no me atrevía ni a analizarlo.

-Se supone que no ha pasado nada, ¿no es así? Ella ya no es nada mío, no sé por qué debería afectarme. – El cínico que era acostumbrado a apretar los dientes y continuar a pesar de todo, salió de forma natural como eficaz método de defensa.

-No hagas eso, no olvides que soy tu madre. – Sonreí apenas y me preparé para una difícil conversación. Desde que me había rapado el pelo era mucho más consciente de la frecuencia con la que me lo tocaba. Sobre todo cuando me encontraba incómodo o nervioso como era el caso. Tendría que recordarlo para evitarlo en futuras situaciones comprometidas.

-Lo siento, pero soy yo quien debería preguntarte a ti, a fin de cuentas tienes información de primera mano.

-Cierto, me escribió como ya habrás leído, pero no sé nada más. Bella ya no gestiona esa cuenta, es Alice la que está detrás. Le he enviado un mensaje de vuelta por si puede hacérselo llegar de alguna forma. – Alice… Quizás pudiese convencerla a ella para que me diese alguna información, ya que Whitlock no estaba dispuesto. Quizás si hablaba cometiese algún fallo… y dejase caer algún dato en un descuido.

-No le habrás dicho nada comprometido, ¿verdad?

-¿Por quién me tomas, muchacho? Le he enviado una canción para que se la haga llegar. Eso es todo.

-¿Qué canción?

-"_Raiders on the storm"_. – Me limité a asentir siendo consciente que a través de la letra de esa canción, mi madre le daba algunos consejos a Bella.

-Si te... – Me tragué mi orgullo para decirlo, pero las palabras murieron en mis labios. No estaba acostumbrado a pedirle ayuda a Esme. Pero ella me dedicó una pequeña sonrisa y rompió el incómodo silencio.

-Si me responde, estoy completamente segura de que te enterarás, pero si de mí dependiese, no lo estoy tanto de que te lo contaría. No estoy de acuerdo con lo que has hecho Edward. – Me puse en guardia de nuevo ante sus palabras.

-Esa decisión no le incumbe a nadie más que a nosotros dos. – Mi queja fue firme, pero supuse que a oídos de mi madre sonó como la de un niño recalcitrante.

-Cierto. Pero sigo pensando que deberías haber hablado con ella y ofrecerle la oportunidad de elegir, igual que tu padre hizo conmigo. Claro que eso lo he conseguido después de muchos años, pero esa no es la cuestión, Edward. Si de verdad Bella es importante para ti, deberías encontrarla antes de que otros lo hagan y entonces hablar con ella, contárselo todo y respetar su decisión, sea cual sea. Pero si no lo es, tienes una buena oportunidad para dejarla ir. – Estaba de acuerdo en que tenía que encontrarla antes que "otros", pero en nada más. Y ni siquiera podía considerar la idea de dejarla ir y no volver a saber nada de ella.

-El no saber toda la verdad la protege. No quiero que sufra más sabiendo lo que está sucediendo. – Mi madre se incorporó de su silla y detuvo mi mano cuando tomé el ratón del ordenador para continuar con mi trabajo, fue un gesto grosero por mi parte, e infantil. Pero la intensidad de sus ojos me impresionó.

-¿De veras crees que la estás protegiendo? – Comenzó a decir sin soltar mi mano, ni apartar los ojos de los míos. – Bella está ahora mismo sola, Dios sabe dónde, pensando que ya no la quieres en su vida y aunque crea que la amas todavía, pensará que nada es suficiente, que no importa lo que haga, ni lo que te ofrezca, si tú amándola como lo haces, cualquier día puedes renunciar a ella. ¿En qué tipo de hombre te convierte eso, Edward? – Esme me conocía demasiado bien y sabía que un hombre como yo interpretaría eso como una rendición, había faltado a mi compromiso con Bella como hombre y como dominante, ella se había entregado a mí por completo y yo le correspondía apartándola de mí sin una explicación válida.

-El amor no siempre es suficiente. No contrarresta el riesgo que asume al permanecer a mi lado. – Los ojos de mi madre se suavizaron y se levantó para darme un beso en la frente.

-Eso es precisamente lo que ella debería decidir. Ojalá tengas la oportunidad de preguntárselo algún día.

-R-

La conversación con mi madre todavía me rondaba en la cabeza dos días después de la desaparición de Bella. La pista rusa había resultado ser falsa y me encontraba en un punto muerto de su búsqueda. ¿Habría tomado una decisión equivocada al alejarla de mí? Estaba comenzando a dudar de lo acertado de todas las decisiones que había tomado últimamente, temía que mis miedos me hubiesen hecho perder la perspectiva real de los hechos.

Me encontraba esa noche en mi estudio, como era habitual, cuando Kate entró con una caja de envío urgente en las manos y una expresión que no auguraba nada bueno.

-La envía ella. – Mi corazón saltó dentro de mi pecho y tomé la caja de sus manos sin perder un segundo. La abrí con creciente ansiedad y cuando su contenido apareció ante mí, noté como si el suelo desapareciese bajo mis pies.

Kate me dejó solo discretamente y yo saqué el estuche de _Cartier_ que contenía su pulsera. La tomé en mis manos con cuidado y acaricié su brillante superficie, hasta que me detuve en la muesca y hundí mi uña en ella.

Así que es esto lo que se siente… La mayor rabia, la más feroz desesperación se encerraba en mi pecho y me sentía como si tuviese ganas de gritar, y no pudiese. ¿Cuánto dolor puede soportar un hombre?

Con la respiración irregular saqué la cadena con la llave y la hice girar ante mis ojos. La luz arrancó destellos de los pequeños diamantes y supe que esa joya nunca sería más hermosa que sobre su piel. También estaban cuidadosamente dispuestos el reloj, el teléfono, la tarjeta de su cuenta, el portátil… Y un retrato dibujado a lápiz con una nota adjunta. En ella, su letra manuscrita decía que esa joven era una de los Vulturi, la misma que se topó con ella, que su voz fue la que ordenó que la arrojaran de aquel coche en marcha, me pedía que me cuidase de ella… Y nada más. Ni una sola letra de despedida, ni un adiós. Nada. No era necesario, todo estaba dicho con la evidencia que tenía ante mí.

Me esforcé en fijar mi atención en los rasgos de la joven dibujada, la misma de la que ya tenía las fotografías del informe de Sam, y esos ojos me resultaron familiares, la altura de los pómulos y la forma de la nariz eran las mismas: Jane, la hermana de Alec. Recordaba a aquella niña pequeña siempre junto a Aro, nunca olvidaría la cara de su hermano, el parecido entre ambos era innegable.

-Kate. – Me levanté y me serví un _whisky_ mientras escuchaba sus pasos acercándose a la puerta. Tenía que mantener el control, más que nunca tenía que conservar la cabeza fría. – Haz que Seth revise ese ordenador y el teléfono por si encontrase alguna pista sobre ella. Y con el retrato... – Le hablé sin girarme para mirarla. Apuré de un solo trago mi vaso y el calor en la garganta fue muy bien recibido por mi parte. Me serví otro. – Investiga a esa chica, es una Vulturi, su nombre es Jane y no está en nuestra base de datos. Es la que ordenó que la arrojasen del coche y tuvo aquel encontronazo con Isabella. – Al decir las últimas palabras la miré a los ojos.

El hecho de que Jane se hubiese acercado a Bella de esa forma en Milán reforzaba el mensaje que Aro me había enviado el día anterior en el que amablemente me recordaba que a ambos nos interesaba mantener alejado el foco de la prensa sobre nuestros negocios. Con ese acercamiento por parte de Jane, dejaba claro que su advertencia iba en serio.

Ya me había extrañado que aceptase con tanta deportividad que estuviese dispuesto a ponerle precio a su cabeza. Era su forma de decirme que podía tener acceso a ella, pero que no era su voluntad herirla, al menos de momento, aunque le resultase relativamente sencillo hacerlo. O quizás simplemente estuviese comprobando si le dije la verdad y ella ya no me importaba. Si Bella no hubiese desaparecido, la habría hecho regresar de forma inmediata, aunque quizás fuese una trampa.

Apuré el contenido de mi vaso de un par de tragos y me serví otro.

Estaba luchando con todas mis fuerzas por mantener mi rabia dentro de unos límites razonables, algo que pudiese controlar, tarea que cada vez me resultaba más difícil. Notaba como mi pulso estaba acelerado, mi respiración entrecortada, no podía pensar con claridad y exploté. Incluso antes de ser consciente de lo que hacía, ya me encontraba subiendo la escalera a grandes zancadas con el vaso en mi mano y abriendo violentamente la puerta del cuarto de juegos.

No había vuelto a acercarme a esa habitación desde que ella no estaba. Me giré y la patética imagen de un hombre herido se reflejó en el espejo de la pared, donde su inscripción "Mi amo me ama" terminada con un corazón, permanecía intacta. Casi podía oler su esencia en el aire de la habitación a pesar de haber sido limpiada.

Entonces su imagen apareció ante mí con total nitidez. Sonrojada, accediendo a mis deseos, ávida de más placer ondulando sus caderas, su piel cremosa en contraste con las sábanas negras, las piernas abiertas y las manos atadas, sus pechos orgullosos con los pequeños pezones endurecidos, gimiendo de placer mientras su sexo se contraía alrededor de mi polla que desaparecía dentro de ella y cuanto más gemía, con más fuerza la embestía una y otra vez hasta hacerla enloquecer. Sus gemidos. Su risa. Sus ojos profundos mirándome seductores mientras me tomaba profundamente en su boca. Esa boca…

"_Sí, Señor…"_

¡Maldita sea! Solté el vaso sobre la mesa y abrí mis pantalones de un par de firmes tirones, liberé mi dolorosa erección y comencé a masturbarme furiosamente. Cada impulso de mi mano mandaba oleadas de placer a mi cuerpo, mientras que mi cerebro se esforzaba en recordar otras caras, otros sexos, otros gemidos, otros cuerpos… En vano. Todo terminaba en ella, era su cuerpo, su voz, sus palabras, sus gestos los que acababan prevaleciendo sobre los demás, haciéndolos palidecer, sus recuerdos eran mucho más placenteros y reales que los demás.

Necesitaba sentir algo de alivio, necesitaba placer, la reconocida sensación de la adrenalina por mis venas, la pulsión del orgasmo en mi vientre, tensando mi cuerpo. Mis movimientos se volvieron frenéticos cuando mi cerebro se rindió y el recuerdo de su entrega lo conquistó todo.

"_Por favor, Señor…" _

"_Edward…"_

Y exploté rugiendo cuando su recuerdo pronunció mi nombre.

Al volver a abrir los ojos, me descubrí insatisfecho aún, con el aliento entrecortado, frustrado a pesar de la liberación. Con la misma sensación agridulce y vacía que experimentaba cuando tenía sexo mercenario después de las peleas. Solo el placer que ella me daba sería capaz de mitigar la rabia que me cegaba. Pero ya no formaba parte de mi vida por decisión propia. Tenía que ser consecuente… ¡Maldita sea! ¿De verdad _tenía_ que ser consecuente?

Me cerré los pantalones, limpié mi mano, volví a dar un gran sorbo de _whisky_ y mis ojos se fijaron de nuevo en mi imagen en el espejo. No soportaba verme así, no quedaba ni rastro del autocontrol que había estado manteniendo a duras penas desde que se marchó. Rugí como una fiera herida y estrellé el vaso contra mi imagen en el espejo que se fragmentó junto a su inscripción, y observé lleno de furia como las grietas crecían y cuarteaban los espacios intermedios. Me había devuelto todos los símbolos de mi amor por ella, todos los símbolos de mi posesión y su entrega. Era su renuncia a mí. ¿Qué otra cosa más podía esperar después de todo?

Ciego de rabia saqué la navaja que guardaba para cortar rápidamente alguna de sus ataduras si llegaba el caso y me dirigí hacia la cama. No quedaría nada de esa habitación cuando terminase con ella.

Aquella noche me permití beber hasta perder la conciencia.

Amanecí en el sofá de mi estudio hecho un desastre, con una resaca brutal y la boca pastosa y seca. Pero con la férrea determinación de encontrarla costase lo que costase. No me importaba que ya no quisiese volver a verme jamás, no podía culparla porque su deseo fuese desvincularse de mí por completo. Pero una cosa era lo que ella desease y otra lo que yo necesitaba. Y yo necesitaba comprobar que estaba a salvo y bien. Necesitaba saber de ella y la encontraría aunque tuviese que peinar el jodido planeta para conseguirlo.

Después de la ducha, el café y los calmantes me senté a mi mesa, dispuesto a pasar el día de Acción de Gracias repasando minuciosamente todos los contratos que firmó Whitlock en las últimas fechas. Solamente había uno, a nombre de una tal Emma Kriegerschwan, con fecha de casi un mes antes de la desaparición de Bella. Lo descarté resoplando frustrado. Esa misma persona había escrito el día anterior presentándose y mandando su primer informe evaluativo del trabajo, incluso se permitió desearme un feliz día de Acción de Gracias…

No había ninguna pista y estaba comenzando a desesperarme. La paciencia no era una de mis virtudes y saber que estaba sola y cuestionándose todo tal y como señaló mi madre, me hacía sentir una impotencia a la que no estaba acostumbrado. Nadie había vuelto a recibir más mensajes suyos, ni llamadas… Tenía que ampliar la búsqueda, revisarlo todo de nuevo. Estaba pasando por alto algo importante, y no soportaba esa certeza. No podía haber desaparecido de esa forma.

Esa mujer se me escapaba continuamente como agua entre mis dedos. Parecía que se hubiese evaporado.

Los días se sucedieron con alarmante rapidez, aunque estuviesen llenos de horas interminables, sin ninguna noticia sobre ella. Seguía trabajando de forma obsesiva en mis empresas, en la ardua tarea de boicotear los movimientos de Aro y continuaba buscándola sin resultados. Cuanto más tiempo pasaba, más crecía mi ansiedad y un miedo implacable a no volver a saber de ella nunca más, me tenían continuamente al borde del abismo.

Habían pasado diecinueve agónicos días desde su desaparición y mi carácter tenaz e infatigable, acostumbrado a perseverar hasta vencer y salirme con la mía, comenzaba a flaquear, me encontraba al límite de mis fuerzas. Y si no perdí la cabeza durante esos días, fue gracias a su amiga Alice a la que comencé a acosar de forma enfermiza para que se apiadase de mí y al menos, me tranquilizase confirmándome si se encontraba bien o no, con la esperanza de que cometiese un error que me diese alguna pista. Sabía que estaban en contacto, aunque todavía no había dado con la forma en que lo hacían. Al principio se negó a escucharme, pero desplegué mis mejores artes para convencerla de que no pretendía que me dijese donde estaba, que me conformaba con que me contase si al menos estaba bien. Y desde que se apiadó de mí, le escribía todos los días, incluso varias veces y ella con suerte me respondía cada dos días con las mismas dos palabras: "Está bien". Eso no le daba demasiado margen para un descuido.

Nunca le había rogado a una mujer, y resultaba irónico que terminase haciéndolo a una por la que no sentía ningún interés sexual ni romántico, que era en gran medida responsable del infierno por el que estaba atravesando, y que estaba prometida con el hombre al que todos los días tenía ganas de partirle la cara por ser un cabrón arrogante que no se dejaba intimidar. Igual que yo.

Un nuevo aviso de correo llegó y lo abrí inmediatamente con la esperanza de encontrar esas dos palabras que me aportasen algo de paz. Pero en vez de Alice, se trataba de esa Emma, la ingeniera de Lugano.

Todos los días recibía un correo suyo con el informe sobre el problema en el circuito y cada vez me molestaban más. Si bien fui yo mismo quién exigió que me mantuviesen puntualmente informado de la evolución de ese proyecto, esos informes se habían vuelto cada vez más personales en la despedida. Este último me hizo perder la poca paciencia que tenía cuando me pedía que me cuidase. Iba a despedirla por muy eficiente que fuese.

Kate llamó a la puerta en ese mismo momento y me preguntó por mi estado. Cuando le contesté que estaba pensando en despedir a esa mujer porque me parecían fuera de lugar sus familiaridades, se quedó pensativa.

-¿Sabías que la traducción de su apellido es literalmente "cisne guerrero"? – La miré aturdido, sintiéndome como un imbécil.

-No… No lo sabía. ¿Por qué no me informaste inmediatamente? – Procuré contener mi ira lo suficiente como para esperar su respuesta, pero no me estaba resultando nada fácil.

-La investigamos y no encontramos nada. Es estadounidense de origen alemán, regresó a Berlín para estudiar allí ingeniería. Tiene la documentación en regla, carnet de la biblioteca, una multa pagada por un mal estacionamiento hace un año en Viena, historial limpio… Y la forma de su apellido compuesto es bastante corriente en la zona de Baja Sajonia de donde es originaria su familia, hay varios que empiezan por Krieger seguido de schwan, schön, grausan, adler, schwart, frost… No había nada que nos hiciese sospechar, por eso no le dimos importancia. – Inspiré profundamente con los dientes cerrados con fuerza y me esforcé en ver el asunto con objetividad.

-¿Crees que pueda ser ella? – _Tranquilo… conserva la calma_. Miré de nuevo a Kate que esperaba mi respuesta.

-No lo sé, lo único que doy por seguro es que las casualidades no existen. Quiero imágenes suyas y que se investigue exhaustivamente todo lo relacionado con su contrato. ¡Y rápido, Kate! No puedo creer que si es ella, la haya tenido delante de mis narices todo este tiempo, sin verla. – Di un golpe sobre la mesa con el puño, pero en realidad quería romper algo. No podía creerlo, me negaba a admitir que todos los días recibiese un mensaje de ella, y no la hubiese reconocido. Solo había una explicación: había perdido mi perspicacia, me había vuelto un completo imbécil.

Mi cólera solo crecía de forma exponencial a medida que la investigación profundizaba. Tenía imágenes suyas de las cámaras de seguridad tan borrosas, que podría ser cualquiera y sorprendentemente, ninguna fotografía en su expediente de la empresa. Por otra parte comprobamos que se habían realizado numerosos envíos a Lugano desde Milán, coincidiendo con los tres días anteriores a su desaparición. Paquetes que fueron remitidos por el personal de la empresa hasta la dirección de Emma en Lugano. Y por si fuese poco, lo que en un principio me hizo descartarla, la fecha de su contrato un mes antes de su desaparición, resultó equívoca, ya que no se formalizó hasta el día veintiuno de noviembre, el mismo día que se desvaneció delante de las narices de mis hombres.

Era ella. Podía apostar cualquier cosa a que se trataba de ella.

Sus amigos habían hecho un buen trabajo ocultándola y dándole una nueva identidad. A eso se refería Jasper cuando dijo que no se había desentendido, ni abandonado a su suerte.

Estaba deseando tenerla delante para ponerla sobre mis rodillas y darle una buena lección que no olvidaría fácilmente.

_Voy a encontrarte Isabella, voy a azotarte por hacerme pasar un infierno y voy a recordarte un par de cosas mientras me desquito con tu cuerpo de todo el dolor, la rabia y la frustración que me has hecho sufrir. Esto no va a quedarse así, te lo aseguro pequeña golfa… _

-R-

Era de noche y estaba nevando. Hacía un frío infernal y no había ni un alma por las calles estrechas de Lugano, los coches estacionados se cubrían de nieve a medida que pasaba el tiempo, incluyendo el _Lexus_ alquilado en el que me encontraba. Las luces de su dirección permanecían apagadas y yo sopesaba seriamente la posibilidad de entrar en su casa de alguna manera.

Desde que tuve la sospecha de que pudiese tratarse de ella, no perdí el tiempo en conflictos éticos conmigo mismo y alquilé un avión privado a nombre del Sr. Rhett Butler. Ese era uno de los nombres que solía usar cuando quería desaparecer, varios empresarios y personajes famosos teníamos un acuerdo y una lista común de nombres disponibles, de esa forma, si alguien sospechaba, nunca podría estar seguro de quién se trataba en realidad. Y era el más discreto, Seth era bastante imaginativo para inventar nombres, pero no estaba de humor para algo como Donald Spunk, o Mike Handjob.

Estaba comenzando a desesperarme, estas continuas pruebas a mi paciencia eran un verdadero tormento, y se habían vuelto mucho más duras desde que tenía la esperanza de haberla encontrado. Cuando las luces de un _Mini_ negro me enfocaron directamente durante un segundo al estacionar, me tensé como un depredador ante la visión de su presa. De ese pequeño coche salió ella.

Llevaba un grueso abrigo y botas que envolvían su cuerpo menudo y frágil. Cargaba con las dos manos una abultada bolsa de un supermercado y no llevaba puesto ni guantes ni gorro que terminasen de protegerla del frío.

Cerré con fuerza mis manos sobre el volante para evitar salir del coche y tomarla del brazo en plena calle. Iba a darle el nalgueo de su vida antes de hundirme en ella hasta saciarme por completo.

Dios… Es preciosa.

Me quedé observándola embobado como un colegial, cuando de repente se resbaló en la acera y cayó de rodillas, haciendo que las naranjas que llevaba en la bolsa se diseminaran por el suelo. Me detuve justo a tiempo antes de que mi mano abriese la puerta del coche para correr a ayudarla. En vez de eso, permanecí agazapado en el confortable interior, mientras que ella se levantaba como una chica valiente y se sacudía la nieve con cuidado antes de recoger las naranjas y tirar algo a una papelera. Parecía cansada y triste. ¿Se habría hecho daño al caer?

Quería salir del coche y acercarme, hablar con ella y asegurarme que se encontraba bien. Pero ahora estaba segura, tenía un nuevo nombre y trabajo, una nueva vida sin mí… Una oportunidad para dejarme atrás y seguir adelante. Ya sabía dónde estaba, podía garantizar su seguridad y me encargaría de terminar con los Vulturi para que nada la amenazase.

Pero necesitaba hablar con ella… Aunque no estaba seguro de si ella quería hablar conmigo después de todo por lo que la había hecho pasar, quizás me odiase. Mi sola presencia allí la ponía en peligro, si Aro llegase a descubrirlo… Tenía que encontrar la forma de que cambiase su apellido por otro menos llamativo, que no tuviese nada que ver con ella. Además… ¿acaso sabía hablar alemán? Yo mismo debí haberle proporcionado una identidad segura, en vez de dejar que Whitlock se encargase de hacer mi trabajo. ¡Maldita sea! Sentía celos porque fuese él quien se encargase de cuidarla en vez de hacerlo yo mismo. No debí renunciar a ella.

Ya no pude contenerme más y salí del coche cuando comprobé que había encendido las luces de su casa y que la calle seguía desierta, para mirar lo que había tirado a la papelera. Se trataba de una caja con comida china que se había abierto al caer.

Al sujetar en la mano la caja, el recuerdo de aquellos dos días que pasé en la calle cuando huí del orfanato, me tomó por asalto. Recordé con total claridad el frío, el dolor de las recientes heridas de mi primer combate, el hambre que trataba de mitigar buscando entre los desperdicios de un supermercado… Lo peor fue la sensación de pánico al ser descubierto una noche y el salvaje dolor que experimenté cuando Aro me destrozó la mano izquierda con la culata de su revólver y me obligó a luchar con ella rota.

Volví a dejar la caja en la papelera sintiendo un desagradable hormigueo en la mano y suspiré desolado mirando la luz que salía de sus ventanas. La tenía tan cerca y tan lejos a la vez… No podía condenarla de nuevo.

Regresé al coche decidido a darle la oportunidad de una vida sin mí. Tendría que conformarme haciéndola vigilar, protegiéndola desde la distancia. Y ella continuaría con su vida y me olvidaría, algún día volverá a enamorarse de otro cabrón afortunado que no la merezca y entonces yo me volveré loco de celos y estrecharé aún más su vigilancia como un perro rabioso, para asegurarme que ese hijo de puta la trata como se merece, esperando el más mínimo fallo por su parte para presentarle formalmente a Edward Masen.

Odiaba a Aro con toda mi alma y eso me hacía débil. No pasaba por alto que de nuevo condicionaba mi vida, condenándome. No soportaba la sensación que tenía de estar rindiéndome ante él, al renunciar a lo que más he querido en mi vida por su causa. Eso me llenada de rabia. Acabaría con él al precio que fuese.

Arranqué el coche y me disponía a marcharme sin volver la vista atrás, cuando la entrada de un nuevo correo me hizo mirar receloso el teléfono. Era ella.

Estuve tentado de ignorar el mensaje, pero mi necesidad de conocer cualquier información que viniese de ella era tal, que me resultaba asfixiante y enfadado conmigo mismo, abrí su mensaje con creciente ansiedad, sopesando la posibilidad de responderle algo que la pusiese nerviosa y de esa forma devolverle una pequeña parte de todo lo que me había hecho pasar, jugando con su cordura, igual que ella había jugado con la mía.

¿Qué tal le sentaría a Bella que yo coquetease con Emma?

Era un video. Esa descarada me enviaba un video en el que tenía la osadía de confesarme que había estado delante de mis narices todo este tiempo. Su voz suave y entrecortada por unas lágrimas que luchaba por no derramar se clavó muy profundamente dentro de mí, provocando una explosión de calor en el pecho, mezcla de felicidad y rabia, que me hizo cerrar los puños con fuerza, porque como si la confesión en sí fuese poco, resultaba que la señorita Houdini se había cansado de jugar a ser Emma y aseguraba que regresaría a casa de su madre para pasar el día de Navidad, tirando por la borda todo el esfuerzo y el sufrimiento que nos había hecho pasar a todos, especialmente a mí, exponiéndose de nuevo a que la localizasen.

Esa desquiciante mujer miraba directamente a la cámara con sus expresivos ojos de cervatilla, para inmediatamente después bajar la vista… Sonrojada, con esos labios carnosos enrojecidos por su costumbre de morderlos y un hombro casi desnudo dejándose entrever en el encuadre, que me provocó una erección inmediata y que contribuyó a disparar mi enfado.

Ya era demasiado. La paciencia de un hombre tiene un límite y la mía lo había sobrepasado con creces. Esa mujer tenía una habilidad innata para hacer saltar por los aires todo mi maldito autocontrol. Acabaría por volverme loco.

Ya no me detuve a considerar nada más y cegado por la rabia, loco de amor por esa inconsciente, me subí las solapas del abrigo, ajusté el gorro de lana y comprobé que seguía solo antes de salir del coche y dirigirme hacia su casa dispuesto a tirar abajo la puerta para aclararle un par de puntos a esa mujer enloquecedora que me estaba haciendo pasar un infierno sin ella.

* * *

Este ha salido un pelín largo… Se admiten apuestas señoras, ¿alguna teoría sobre lo que pasará tras esa puerta? O.o

Tengo que disculparme porque no he podido responder los rr del capi anterior, pero lo pienso hacer, solo que después de publicar este capi, espero que no os moleste, procuraré que no vuelva a suceder :)

Lori89lori: Hola! No creas que te olvido, lo que sucede es que no tengo forma de responderte, búscame por face o de alguna otra forma que yo pueda contestar tu pregunta. Un saludo…

Como siempre, miles de gracias a: sophia18, Naobi Chan, Paolastef, Nani-PattinsonWorld, Belewyn, Paz Cullen, Caro Bere Cullen, Berta, , Viviana Figueroa q, Andysuperchula, monikcullen009, JaliceJalice, paolittapp, Aliena Cullen, Sully YM, anamart05, anónimo, Carmen Cullen-.i love fic, Minerva-Atenea, Dani Meneses, MarMía89, nufu, Ericastelo, Kalita Cullen, Mentxu Masen Cullen, pitita10cullen, Dreams Hunter, ma pau Cullen, tahiyoa, yolabertay, AriadnaR, magusl92, Yumel22, Nayuri80, zujeyane, Syl Cullen, Luchii, YOLANDA DORADO, Babe Mia, Der Bennett, Yuri, Jocelinne-Cullen, veroc, darky1995, Docevampiro, La chica del gorro azul, Misses Cullen, Jess Spears Cullen, Deathxrevenge, LedyCullen, SalyLuna, Rob y Pato, kaorii Cullen, ANDY CULLEN, MAR, dezkiciada, Maricoles, Beauty02, yoli dorado, Marr Mejía, jovipattinson, lizs, itza32569, danisanchez, Yolanda, V, Babi Masen, Aryam Shields Masen, vivi85, mariana, Az May, savale17, Jenith, BiankisMasen, Paola Isabel, karlitacullen, jamlvg, Ely Cullen M, miranda c.s, Colyflawer, sandra32321, Mafer Masen Cullen, Ana Arredondo, Kisara Mansen, Marce Masen, Angie Masen, Patymdn, Vic-Sutherland, nadsart, Ago, Sisi bunny, chusrobissocute, silves, L'Amelie, Princcipessa Cullen Masen Pat, Loonydraconian, MELI8114, elena robsten, Nere73, Martha, May Cullen, carpe diem88, beakis, AUROMOR, aurora morelli, jemy castillo, cary, CaroBell, claudi17, Ebe Venek, Tanya Pattz Cullen, Vero, , lulu, JChris, Lu537, jupy, Mak, nanipatt, xelatwi, titania marie rogue, Elpy Celia McCarthy, TataXOXO, nath89, Solemalbec, Caelius, JazCullenSwan, alimago, Libertad, francullenm, catita Cullen, Zareth Malfoy, Sony Bells, Velsofia, Elyta, fany cullenpattz, heewelss, ISACOBO, Isabella123456, Doris, Adriu, Amanda, Paoliiz B Masen, Berta, kathow16, MariiBett, green'splace, magdakaulitz, Carlei, TheYos16, ViviORD'Cs, ZoeJm, Bellaen3D, Diabitha McCarthy, Alex-Cullen-Pattinson, alice9cullen, geMaaW, hilarycullen17, IsabellaPaz, MV2Twilighter87, NuRySh, Bite Me Sr. Cullen, Yudicapi, gax26, ludgardita, Ligia Rodriguez, Beleriv, toat86, Franchy Cullen Clan Meyer, Mareenma, karlita carrillo Cullen, cremita, JbPattinson, Shandra1, Shaolyn, RAQUEL ARRANZ, Ran-neechan, CindyLis, antomirok, luku, Any Pattz, PossibilityHale, twifanmarie, Soniard, Carlota, Anaheli.C, NVanessie, A Miranda Cullen, PRISGPE, marivifc, nathy, Mtica, abii corvalan, analuisaany, LUNITIKACC, malicaro, AislinnMassi, Litzy, CalcetinIzq, GUARANI SHELION1811, Meliza Pea chile, Irina, naddia-of-pattz, Thora Poison, Darkiina, ata cullen, EleGL, MJOSE, TamaraT, Bethzabe, Connie, Evanye, Cathaysa, Sarapo8, Lori89lori, diamoncullen, Yuri, Sofy, lamiabellacantante8, jade0709, Bells Rebel, , sayelutz, Nevy Masen 19, catagomez, Roccio, Deysi Maria, renesmee, RoMarasca, Paamelitaa, eli, aurorabg, roblove, amafle, almu, larosaderosas, yeraldin23, Cathy, andri88, Micky67, Jazmines y Hadas, vale, ilivett, Annalau2, tati-cullen, angie, Una historia muy parecida a ti, Mia's, eNOhia, Sonyi Cullen CM, MaxiPau, Ilse25, May Pineda, Lunita Black27, Ela Morgan, viviSR, samy, CcyTig, Solasol, Florchuuz, Lauriss18, karenov17, Berta, Aby-Penita, Usako-san, EDBELL, Milisil, kris, Tamaral06, Mitica, Anónimo, Druella Black, kimberlymbc, Ninna Riva, Indira Cullen Clan Meyer, belen, AriesAL, cyndi-cullen, nana cullen, lkm, Ssil, mirandac.s, gabsanelle, Zoalesita, Diva90210, Yanira23, Madeleine Schmidt, robsten-pattinson, tita190288, tanitha, Carlota, ivelita Cullen, liz, aleshita-luvs-paramore, eclipsadamasen, fantwilight1, Anónimo.

Miles de gracias por todo vuestro apoyo y buenos deseos, me siento realmente afortunada de contar con vosotras. Gracias!


	58. Chapter 58

Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a SM y la historia es mía.

Como siempre mi más sincero agradecimiento a mis dos maravillosas betas Claudia y Enichepi por su maravilloso y desinteresado trabajo, sin ellas todo esto sería mucho más aburrido.

Me gustaría dedicar este capi especialmente a Enichepi, que en un par de días está de cumpleaños. Sí, es posible que quiera despellejarme por esto. No, no preguntéis su edad… XD

Ya no me enrollo más, y os dejo con el capi, aunque es posible que alguna se haya saltado todo esto y empezado a leer por el final…

* * *

56.- El pacto del agua.

"_Buenos días tristeza."_

El título de la novela de Françoise Sagan, que descansaba sobre mi mesilla de noche, me tomaba por asalto cada vez que me despertaba por las mañanas, antes incluso de tener conciencia de mi propio cuerpo, después de pasar una noche llena de horas insomnes, o plagadas de pesadillas que me acechaban, cuando el cansancio me obligaba a abandonarme al sueño rendida.

La tristeza es algo solemne y digno. Al menos eso dicen… creo que así debería ser, pero lo cierto es que yo estaba muy lejos de sentirme solemne y digna. Muy al contrario, no disfrutaba de un solo instante de paz. Me sentía inquieta, me pesaba el alma, tenía constantemente un suspiro tembloroso atascado en la garganta que me impedía respirar, que no me dejaba pensar en nada, que iba minando mi fortaleza lenta e inexorablemente, reduciéndome a una criatura frágil, como esos cuerpos de ceniza de Pompeya, preservados durante siglos en la hora de su muerte, a los que un simple soplo de brisa reducía a polvo.

Así me sentía. Como un cascarón de cenizas que envolvía a una mentira que hacía sufrir a Edward, que ya había sufrido lo indecible a lo largo de su vida, y me hacía sufrir a mí. Mi decisión me había convertido en un nuevo Aro, otro verdugo para él y eso me atormentaba constantemente, hasta el punto de hacerme olvidar que también se trataba de una mentira para salvaguardar mi propia seguridad.

¿Pero era realmente necesaria…?

Esa mentira que me protegía, era una trampa para mí misma, porque yo jamás tuve ni la convicción, ni el valor necesarios para infligir dolor conscientemente a nadie, como lo estaba haciendo con Edward. Simplemente, no estaba en mi naturaleza.

Según la información que me había mandado Alice de parte de Rose, estaba bebiendo más que de costumbre y apenas veía a nadie, tenía mal aspecto y al parecer, se había cortado el pelo de tal modo, que parecía un prisionero de guerra y me buscaba de forma obsesiva. Estaba segura de que tampoco estaría durmiendo demasiado.

Conocer todo eso me llevaba de nuevo a la eterna duda: ¿De verdad me protegía mi mentira? ¿Hasta qué punto? ¿Acaso los Vulturi no podrían encontrarme nunca? Y si así fuera… ¿Cuál era el precio a pagar durante el resto de mi vida?

Esa reflexión me recordó que también era una mentira para mis padres, que estaban preocupados pensando que me encontraba en mitad de ninguna parte concreta de Rusia, para los Hoffman, que me habían acogido como a una hija... Para todo el mundo.

Suspiré y me levanté de mi solitaria cama dispuesta a comenzar un largo y duro día de trabajo que mantuviese mi mente lo más ocupada posible, y mi cuerpo en movimiento fuera del apartamento blanco y casi vacío, que Alice había alquilado a mi nombre, a nombre de mi mentira.

Emma… el nombre de mi enemiga.

Era viernes y la perspectiva de un nuevo fin de semana no me resultaba atractiva en absoluto.

¿Podría perdonar Edward alguna vez esta mentira? ¿Él, que jamás miente? Cada día que pasaba estaba más convencida de que no lo haría. Era demasiado para un hombre como él, y cada minuto que duraba, una razón más para que no lo perdonase.

Entré al baño para comenzar con mi rutina diaria. Ese apartamento era grande y luminoso, pero vacío, situado en el segundo piso sin ascensor de un edificio de ladrillos vistos, en cuyo bajo se encontraba una de las mejores cafeterías-librerías que conocía, y que me servía de refugio en muchas ocasiones. El primer piso estaba vacío, ya que sus propietarios pasaban el invierno en la Costa Azul a causa del clima, por lo tanto, yo era la única persona que vivía allí, si exceptuamos a algunos clientes que parecían haberse mudado permanentemente a la cafetería…

Apenas usaba algunas de las habitaciones: el dormitorio principal con el baño incluido, la cocina, y el salón en raras ocasiones. Tenía algunas de mis fotos enmarcadas pero sin colgar olvidadas en el suelo contra la pared, aquí y allá. Siempre pensé que una casa con cuadros y libros era un hogar, por eso no los colgaba, y los libros eran gracias al sistema de préstamos del local de abajo. También tenía una habitación destinada a un estudio en la que apenas entraba, con unas marcas en la pared junto a la puerta, de las diferentes alturas de un niño al que llamaban Ino, junto con su fecha. Suponía que era una especie de diminutivo… Esas marcas me producían una extraña angustia, quizás solo fuese la conciencia de que esa casa que me servía de refugio y trampa para mi cordura, antes fue el hogar feliz de la familia de Ino.

Esas marcas también me hacían recordar los sueños rotos antes de nacer y me hacían sentir fracasada por ese motivo, si al menos me quedase un hijo, tendría más fuerza para seguir adelante…

Al terminar de cepillarme el pelo con los ojos aguados de nuevo, tomé el marcador que había dejado allí el día anterior y añadí una nueva frase al espejo: "_Edward vendrá pronto."_ Había adquirido la inquietante costumbre de escribirme a mí misma mensajes de ánimo sobre cualquier superficie, el espejo del baño, la pared que preparé con pintura de pizarra en la cocina, en la que escribía con tizas, mi propia piel… No quería ni detenerme a analizar lo que esa necesidad significaba. Tampoco importaba demasiado.

Lo peor de todo era la tensa espera, una sucesión de horas interminables confiando en que algo sucediese, sin saber cuál sería el resultado de mi escapada.

La tristeza tiene como compañera a una extraña calma, ya la había experimentado antes, lo suficiente como para reconocerla. Pero lo que yo sentía en ese momento era una abrumadora inquietud, una desazón constante que no me daba ni un minuto de tregua y que amenazaba con romperme en cualquier momento.

Lo que yo padecía en ese momento no tenía el nombre de tristeza, sino el del infierno de los remordimientos. Y mi peor pesadilla, consistía en que Edward se expusiese a algún tipo de peligro por mi culpa.

Sinceramente, pensé que tardaría solo unos cuantos días en encontrarme.

Así que en ese lamentable estado me encontraba por culpa de mis decisiones, que si bien me parecieron acertadas en su momento, ya no lo veía de esa forma. La soledad me hacía sentir como si estuviese desnuda en medio de una nevada, temblando y desamparada, pero el remordimiento y la culpa añadían viento del norte a esa suave nevada, convirtiéndola en una ventisca que me azotaba sin piedad y que apenas me permitía respirar, ni pensar en nada que no fuese en la forma de ponerle fin.

El característico sonido de la cafetera me hizo regresar a la realidad y giré la cabeza en su dirección, al mismo tiempo el humo acre que provenía del tostador advertía de que había dejado quemar el pan para las tostadas. Suspiré y todavía tardé algunos segundos en levantarme de la silla de la cocina, retirar ambas cosas del fuego, tirar el pan a la basura y poner más a tostar.

Me serví una taza de café y dejé vagar mi vista hasta la pared donde parte de la letra de la canción que me hizo llegar Esme, resaltaba en un lugar privilegiado, aportando una inquietante luz a todo lo que estaba sucediendo:

"_Hay un asesino en la carretera, _

_su cerebro se retuerce como un sapo._

_Toma unas largas vacaciones,_

_deja que tus niños jueguen._

_Si lo subes al coche, _

_la dulce familia morirá._

_Nena, tienes que amar a tu hombre._

_Tómalo de la mano._

_Hazlo comprender."_

Suspiré y retiré las nuevas tostadas antes de que se quemasen también.

Esa casa me resultaba hostil e inhóspita. Quizás fuese el blanco que inundaba cada rincón y se reflejaba incluso en el suelo de madera de roble, o a la luz plomiza de Lugano en diciembre, que entraba por las ventanas vestidas con cortinas ligeras de otro tono de blanco… Quizás fuese la ausencia de muebles, a Alice solamente le había dado tiempo a comprar lo más imprescindible, muebles y accesorios blancos y anodinos del catálogo online de _Ikea, _y yo me aferraba a la idea de que no merecía la pena comprar nada más porque Edward vendría muy pronto por mí. Quizás simplemente fuese mi forma de percibirla, como un refugio que se iba transformando progresivamente en un psiquiátrico ante mis ojos.

Pero tenía que reconocer que era el psiquiátrico con la mejor calefacción de todas las casas en las que había vivido, a excepción de la de Edward.

Terminé de plegar el último cisne, le abrí bien las alas y lo colgué de la lámpara sobre la mesa, junto a los demás.

De repente un inquietante pensamiento cruzó veloz por mi mente y disparó mi corazón. ¿Sería a causa de esa nimiedad? ¿Es posible que el universo estuviese interconectado a ese nivel tan profundo y sutil al mismo tiempo? ¿Una especie de _Efecto mariposa _que hace que nuestros pensamientos influyan de esa forma en nuestro futuro? Siempre había considerado esa casa como "su" casa, no como "nuestra" casa…

Negué enérgicamente. Tenía que salir de allí antes de que perdiese la cabeza definitivamente. Recogí los restos de mi desayuno, tomé el teléfono, el _iPad_ y me dirigí hacia la puerta. Me puse mi abrigo grueso, las botas _Ugg, _cogí mis otros zapatos para el trabajo, la bolsa para el gimnasio y el bolso dispuesta a pasar todo el día ocupada en el trabajo, en la clase de pilates, o perderme un rato entre los libros y la comida del local de abajo. Cualquier cosa que se me ocurriese con tal de regresar a la soledad de mi mentira lo más tarde posible y tan cansada, que no pudiese perderme en ridículas divagaciones sobre el cosmos y las mariposas. Esas hijas de puta, que se había mudado de mi estómago a mi corazón y allí, no era lo mismo.

Conduje con cuidado por las calles cubiertas por la primera nevada de ese frío invierno, hasta las afueras donde se situaba el circuito y la redonda figura de Peter se distinguía con claridad entre las demás, enérgica y dispuesta, disparando órdenes con el dedo. Aparqué el coche y al buscar los guantes y la bufanda para salir al exterior, me di cuenta de que los había olvidado. Los echaría de menos en un día glaciar como este.

Habíamos tenido que modificar el diseño del circuito, porque resultó imposible solucionar el problema de las filtraciones de agua. La nieve lo complicaba todo y Peter no se alejaba de la zona en obras ni un instante a pesar del frío y de su edad.

Peter y Charlotte Hoffman eran un matrimonio mayor, también estadounidenses. Él ya se había jubilado, pero la estrecha relación de amistad que mantenía con Jasper _senior_, el padre de mi amigo, lo convertían en su hombre de confianza en Suiza.

Los conocí el mismo día que llegué a Lugano, apenas había puesto los pies en la que sería mi casa, todavía temblando por el susto que me había llevado durante el viaje cuando estuve a punto de perder el control de la moto y tener un accidente, y le envié a Alice un mensaje a través de tumblr, con la foto de las cajas sin abrir y los muebles desmontados para que supiese que ya había llegado. Una hora después llamaron a la puerta y cuando conseguí reunir el valor para abrirla, me encontré con ellos. Sonrientes, amables y con cena casera para mí, presentándose y ofreciéndome cualquier tipo de ayuda que pudiese necesitar y asegurando que pasaría el día de Acción de Gracias en su casa y que no estaban dispuestos a aceptar una negativa, porque Charlotte siempre hacía demasiada comida y si nadie los ayudaba, él terminaría dándole muchas explicaciones al doctor por su nivel de colesterol.

Y sin darme cuenta entablaron una discusión propia de un matrimonio de ancianos delante de mí, mientras yo permanecía estupefacta viendo como no paraban de discutir medio en broma, medio en serio, Charlotte colocando mis platos y Peter montando el sofá. Eran personas sencillas, trabajadoras y cariñosas a pesar de la posición que Peter había tenido, y que todavía conservaba en la empresa, sin importar su retiro.

Desde ese día pasaba los domingos en su compañía, eran un soplo de aire fresco, algo parecido a una familia a la que me aferraba para escapar de mi desierto blanco, entre esas personas de mejillas redondas y rosadas, en su casa con cortinas de flores y figuras de porcelana. Me llevaban a hacer algunas excursiones donde yo tomaba fotos que al llegar a casa subía a tumblr para tranquilizar a Alice, almorzábamos en su casa o en restaurantes pintorescos… Al parecer Jasper les había encomendado la misión de cuidarme y eso era lo que hacían, con cariño y buen humor, a pesar de mi constante melancolía, sin hacer ni una sola pregunta. Para ellos era Emma, una amiga de Jasper que estaba sola después de una decepción amorosa y buscaba en ese trabajo alejarme de todo. Algo que no era mentira completamente.

-¡Emma! Me alegro de que hayas llegado. ¿Has tenido problemas con la nieve? – Negué sonriéndole ligeramente. Jamás me acostumbraría a que me llamasen así.

-Buenos días, Peter. ¿Ya está lista la estructura? – Podía ver en medio del paisaje nevado la enorme estructura provisional que protegería de la nieve la parte que faltaba por asfaltar del trazado, junto a un pequeño ejército de obreros alrededor.

-Sí, están terminando de montarla, pero quiero que veas algo, creo que el ancho no es suficiente para que los camiones encargados de asfaltar… – Y así es como me metí de lleno en el absorbente trabajo, agradecida por tener un reto diario al que enfrentarme y que mantuviese mi mente ocupada, en vez de quedarme en casa escribiendo en las paredes y los espejos, y haciendo cisnes de papel de colores para conjurar el miedo que me producían.

-R-

Todo se reducía a un fallo en la estructura, a un terrible error de cálculo.

Debí haberle hecho caso a Jasper cuando me advirtió tan seriamente acerca de lo que me esperaba como consecuencia de mi decisión. No había medido bien mis fuerzas.

Era viernes por la noche y la clase de pilates estaba llegando a su fin, pronto regresaría a casa. Me sentía insoportablemente ansiosa cuando no tenía el teléfono ni el _iPad_ a mi lado. Vivir para ver… yo, que siempre había ignorado el teléfono hasta que Edward me convenció, con esa habilidad innata que tenía, de la importancia de tenerlo en cuenta…

Ahora no me separaba de ninguno de los dos aparatos y los miraba a cada minuto, necesitaba saber si Alice había puesto algún mensaje precedido de un color, cualquier tono de verde para advertirme que era de parte de Esme, y del rojo al rosa para los de Rose, dependiendo de la intensidad del contenido. Últimamente eran todos rojos y burdeos… Alice siempre me dedicaba frases de ánimo, ella no necesitaba advertir que el mensaje estaba destinado a mí, resultaba evidente para mis ojos.

Así es como supe que Edward estaba pasándolo realmente mal, y aunque no tenía a ninguna otra mujer, era perfectamente consciente de que se trataba de una simple cuestión de tiempo, por mucho que me amase, Edward no era un hombre que se quedase célibe toda su vida. Ese era uno de los muchos motivos por los que esta situación no podía prolongarse indefinidamente en el tiempo.

Estaba decidida, ya no soportaba más esta pesadilla en la que vivía cada segundo. Cuando llegase a casa, en vez de mandarle el informe diario sobre el proyecto, le enviaría mi confesión, así al menos sabría que estoy relativamente bien y donde me encuentro para que pueda tener algo de paz y quién sabe si venga a buscarme… Y que pase lo que tenga que pasar.

Ese último pensamiento me hizo tragar en seco.

No podía creer que todavía no me hubiese descubierto… Quizás se debía a que Stefan hacía realmente bien su trabajo, o a otra causa mucho más desoladora para mí, que Edward ya supiese que yo era Emma, y no pensase hacer absolutamente nada al respecto. Por mucho que me esforzase, siempre terminaba traicionándome en algún momento mientras escribía esos correos.

Quizás no fuese otra cosa más que mi subconsciente llamándolo a gritos…

Después de la clase de pilates me duché en el gimnasio, hice algunas compras en el supermercado como una autómata y entré en un pequeño local para llevar algo de comida china. No me sentía con ánimos de cocinar esa noche. No me gustaba hacerlo para mí sola, siempre me pareció algo triste.

Conduje hasta la calle donde vivía repasando mentalmente los datos que conocía hasta el momento. Desde que Stefan me había enviado los primeros resultados de su investigación, en un sobre con el remite de un refugio para animales de Berna, mi cabeza no paraba de hacer conjeturas. Dijo que pronto tendría más información que ofrecerme, pero como aperitivo, me dejó algunos datos sobre los negocios legales de los Vulturi, sus propiedades y lo más inquietante para mí, sobre los miembros de la familia. Sabía por Edward, que Aro y Cayo eran hermanos, lo que no podía imaginar era que el mismo Marco que yo conocía de la isla, ese mismo que en su pequeño bar preparaba el mejor salteado de gambas que había probado en mi vida, era el tercer Vulturi. Y que se había suicidado la misma noche en la que ese malnacido me arrojó de aquel coche en marcha. Lamenté sinceramente su muerte cuando pude reaccionar de la monumental sorpresa que me había llevado. Era un hombre amable, aunque siempre parecía triste y hablaba poco… Una vez me vio llorar y me sonrió antes de invitarme a una cerveza…

También me había dejado un regusto amargo el saber que esa siniestra chiquilla que se acercaba a mí con tan alarmante facilidad, fuese la amante de Aro. Al menos eso sospechaba Stefan por su lenguaje corporal cuando estaban juntos. Stefan envió algunas fotografías de ellos, siempre rodeados de una especie de séquito de rostros más desenfocados, entre los que busqué el de mi verdugo sin éxito.

Definitivamente era demasiado ingenua en lo que se refería al siniestro mundo de los Vulturi.

Aparqué el coche cerca de la puerta de mi casa y escaneé rápidamente la calle desierta sembrada de adornos navideños, antes de salir con la compra sujeta por ambos brazos. Las luces doradas de la cafetería me tentaron, pero no podía esconderme allí esta noche. Mi corazón latía con la velocidad de un colibrí ante la perspectiva de sentarme delante de la cámara y mandarle la grabación de mi confesión a Edward. ¿Qué podría decirle…?

El suelo pareció desaparecer bajo mis pies cuando sin darme cuenta pisé una pequeña placa de hielo junto a la acera y reapareció de repente al caer de rodillas sin poder poner las manos para atenuar el golpe a causa de la bolsa de la compra. Apreté los dientes con fuerza para evitar gritar cuando sentí el dolor recorrer mi pierna. Respiré varias veces para tratar de canalizarlo y me levanté con cuidado, sacudí la nieve de mis pantalones empapados y miré el desastre sobre la acera. Gran parte de las naranjas habían salido rodando por el suelo y la caja con los tallarines para mi cena, se había roto esparciendo su contenido sobre la nieve. Pensé con algo de ironía que si estuviese en la película de "El Padrino" alguien me dispararía en cuestión de segundos y mi estómago se encogió por la broma de pésimo gusto de mi mente. Suspiré y recogí las naranjas ignorando el dolor en mi rodilla y mi inoportuno pensamiento, tomé con la mano desnuda el puñado de nieve con los restos de mis tallarines, así como la caja, y lo tiré todo a la papelera antes de regresar a aquella casa.

Ya no soportaba más esa situación.

Al entrar el reconfortante calor, lo único que podía considerar así de ese lugar, me saludó y dejé la compra en la cocina. Fui al dormitorio y me quité la ropa, observé cuidadosamente el golpe en mi pierna, no había sido demasiado grande, sobreviviría también a eso. Me puse el pantalón del pijama, un cárdigan negro directamente sobre el sujetador y entré en el baño para comprobar mi aspecto. Tenía ojeras por la falta de sueño y estaba despeinada. Nada de eso importaba realmente, pero aún así, me cepille el pelo para no aparecer como una desquiciada en la grabación. Pura y estúpida coquetería a medias…

Regresé a la cocina y me senté a la mesa, encendí el _IPad_, lo coloqué sobre su base, y reflexioné durante unos segundos sobre las palabras que debería dirigirle a Edward. Varias veces ensayé algo parecido a un discurso, pero no se me ocurrió nada que no sonase cursi, desesperado o patético. Así que me resigné a decir lo primero que se me ocurriese o de lo contrario, nunca reuniría el coraje para hacerlo.

Conecté la cámara, suspiré y reuní el poco valor que me quedaba para mirarla directamente, como si le hablase a sus ojos del color del mar en invierno, y comencé por el primer paso más evidente sintiendo furiosas mariposas, esas hijas de puta, en el corazón.

-Hola Edward… ¿Qué puedo decirte? Yo… soy yo quien está detrás del nombre de Emma. – Bajé avergonzada la mirada y luché contra la urgente necesidad de apagar la cámara. Pero no podía hacer eso, tenía que seguir y grabarlo una sola vez, como fuese, pero no podía pasar por esa situación de nuevo. Así que suspiré y me abracé a mí misma en un intento de confortarme. Tenía que continuar.

-Creo que este video es lo más difícil que he tenido que hacer en toda mi vida, no porque esté dejando de lado un supuesto orgullo al enviarte esto, los dos sabemos que eso es innecesario entre nosotros, sino porque lamento profundamente el haberte ocasionado… alguna inquietud con mi desaparición. – _Muy bien Bella… un nuevo récord, a partir de hoy "alguna inquietud" pasaba a ser considerado como el mayor eufemismo del siglo. Continúa…_

-Es ridículo, lo sé… En parte esa era mi intención, además de la de ponerme a salvo de esa gente. Pero no pensé que todo… – Suspiré reconociendo mi derrota. – … que todo fuese tan difícil. Y ahora me siento... – _¿Qué puedo decirle? ¿Qué me siento como una niña caprichosa que se ha cansado de su travesura? ¿Qué me siento vacía y sola y que quiero que venga a por mí, sin importarme nada más? Vamos Bella… Sé fuerte y haz lo correcto._ Volví a suspirar y a mirar a la cámara. – En realidad no importa. – Concluí, no podía seguir dando rodeos, sentía las lágrimas agolpándose en mis ojos y no quería llorar delante de él.

-Estoy muy preocupada por ti. Lo siento, lamento no haberte contado mi decisión desde el principio… En fin, ya no hay nada que pueda hacer más que enviarte este patético video. – Rápidamente hice un movimiento para salir del enfoque de la cámara y limpiarme con los dedos una inoportuna lágrima que resbaló por mi mejilla. Todo hubiese sido mucho más cómodo si lo hubiese escrito. Pero quería que me viese, por eso me decidí por el video.

-Ya no puedo más. Echo de menos a todo el mundo, me siento sola y creo… tengo decidido que iré a pasar el día de Navidad a casa de mi madre. Viajaré como Emma y me quedaré un par de días en su casa, necesito volver a ser yo, que alguien a quien de verdad le importe me abrace. Solo quiero que lo sepas por si… solo quiero que lo sepas. – No pude seguir mirando a la cámara. Soñar con que él estuviese dispuesto a ir a verme a casa de mi madre era peligroso para su seguridad, la mía, la de mi madre, la de Phil, y la de mi corazón.

-Durante algún tiempo más seguiré llevando ese nombre e interpretaré la mentira que se supone me mantiene a salvo, pero no lo haré para siempre. No podría soportarlo. – Volví a mirar a la cámara para que pudiese ver la determinación en mi mirada. Emma amenazaba seriamente con volverme loca, resistiría el tiempo necesario para terminar el trabajo y después me despediría de los Hoffman y volvería a ser yo.

-Creo que… es todo. Ya sabes dónde estoy, espero que saber de mí te tranquilice, al menos eso era lo que pretendía con este mensaje. Por favor, cuídate mucho. Estoy muy preocupada por ti. Es lo único que te pido, ten mucho cuidado, temo que te suceda algo. – El nudo en mi garganta estranguló mi voz que se quebró al final de mi súplica y tardé unos segundos en lograr recomponerme.

-Entenderé si no tengo ninguna respuesta de tu parte. En realidad, temo que así sea. – Suspiré, tenía que hacer un último esfuerzo. Esa era la peor parte de todas: el adiós. – No te molesto más, solamente quería que supieses que soy yo y que me encuentro relativamente bien… más o menos. Por favor, no permitas que te suceda nada, cuídate mucho.

Ya no lo soporté más, apagué la cámara y le envié el video con la mirada borrosa, antes de que pudiese arrepentirme y analizar el grado de patetismo que había alcanzado. Dos gruesas lágrimas recorrieron mis mejillas y cuando bajé la cabeza, cayeron sobre la superficie blanca de la mesa.

Si le sucedía algo por mi culpa no me lo perdonaría jamás… No sería capaz de vivir con algo así. Y ya estaba harta de llorar y de sentir como si no pudiese respirar.

Aspiré profundamente, de forma temblorosa y pude notar que a pesar de la opresión en el pecho que todavía sentía, parte de la carga que mi alma soportaba se había aligerado. Como si el constante mordisco de mi conciencia se hubiese aplacado y la tristeza dejase un poso de resignación. Creo que en portugués hay un término para ese sentimiento, lo llaman _Saudade._

Enjugué mis lágrimas y me levanté de la silla, antes de acercarme a la ventana miré mi pared negra. Su nombre lo ocupaba todo, y no solo en esa pared.

El ambiente en aquella cocina se había vuelto espeso, cargado de esa extraña calma, como si la ventisca hubiese cesado y ya solo cayesen mansamente los gruesos copos de nieve. Exactamente igual que en la calle desierta al otro lado de la ventana. Las luces de navidad de la ciudad estaban encendidas y un juego de pisadas solitarias en la nieve al otro lado de la calle, iban y volvían desde un coche.

Las notas de _Famous Blue Raincoat _de Leonard Cohen resonaban en el _iPad_ y yo me abandonaba a mi melancolía al ritmo de la voz de ese poeta y de los copos de nieve volando despacio, cuando el estridente sonido del portero automático me hizo saltar y disparó mi corazón dentro del pecho. Me quedé paralizada sin saber que hacer de pie en esa cocina, e instintivamente apagué la música y retrocedí un paso buscando la pared con las manos.

¿Quién podría ser? ¿Peter? ¿Stefan? ¿Me habrían localizado los Vulturi? No, no, seguramente sería Peter que estuviese todavía en la cuidad comprando algo que Charlotte hubiese olvidado…

Contuve la respiración y esperé rogando porque mi atronador corazón no me delatase, y de nuevo el sonido del timbre retumbó en la silenciosa casa. La certeza de que si se trataba de los Vulturi no habría puerta que los detuviese, me hizo tratar de sobreponerme a pesar del fulminante ataque de pánico que paralizaba mi cuerpo. Sequé en el pantalón del pijama el sudor frío de mis manos, y cogí temblando la llave de la puerta trasera antes de avanzar hasta la pared donde se encontraba el intercomunicador, apretándola con fuerza en mi palma para que no se me cayese en el caso de que tuviese que utilizarla para huir.

-S… ¿Sí? – Musité sin poder evitar que el miedo se reflejase en esa única palabra. En ese momento me di cuenta que estaba descalza… No era lo mejor para salir huyendo…

-Abre la maldita puerta.

El susurro agresivo no enmascaró los matices musicales de la voz al otro lado del intercomunicador.

¡Edward! ¡No podía ser!

-¿E… Edward? – Balbuceé sin poder evitarlo.

-Emma… Abre la puerta. – Ignoré el tono amenazantemente irónico en el que pronunció ese nombre y ya no pude pensar en nada más. Los latidos furiosos de mi corazón habían conseguido deportar a las mariposas para que volviesen al estómago, donde siempre debieron estar.

Pulsé el botón que abría la puerta del edificio y apenas fui consciente de que dejé caer la llave que sostenía en la mano, antes de salir corriendo hacia la entrada y abrir la puerta justo a tiempo de precipitarme en el rellano de la escalera frente a ella, para ver a Edward subir corriendo los escalones de madera de dos en dos, con los ojos brillando enfurecidos y una expresión en la cara que me heló la sangre.

No iba a negarlo, el verlo subir de esa forma en aquella escalera oscura, consiguió atemorizarme. En ese momento fue cuando realmente comencé a creer que se trataba de él. Nadie más desprendía esa potente energía dirigida directamente a estremecer lo más profundo de mi ser.

Me temblaron las piernas al ver acercarse esos ojos glaucos y la poderosa mandíbula cerrada con fuerza, llevaba puesto un gorro negro de lana y un abrigo grueso del mismo color con las solapas del cuello subidas, y algunos copos de nieve sobre los hombros. Todo ello le daba un aspecto inquietante.

Ahogué un pequeño grito cuando sin mediar palabra, me tomó con brusquedad por el brazo y me arrastró dentro de la casa justo antes de cerrar la puerta con fuerza. Dios… ese hombre era realmente atemorizador cuando se enfadaba de verdad.

-Dime que todo lo que acabas de contarme no es más que una burla. – Me apoyé contra la pared frente a la puerta y me llevé las manos a la boca para sofocar el extraño sollozo que ya no pude retener más, mezcla de júbilo, temor e incredulidad

-¡Edward…!

Apenas podía creerlo… Era él. Alto, fuerte, poderoso, insoportablemente hermoso… Envuelto en ese abrigo y la semi-penumbra grisácea del recibidor.

Permanecía cerca de la puerta, sin atreverse a acercarse, mirándome furioso, como una pantera a punto de atacar a su presa. Pude ver al luchador y al obseso del control al mismo tiempo asomándose a sus ojos, y ninguno de los dos me miraba con amabilidad. Todos los matices de la compleja personalidad de ese magnífico hombre, se desplegaban ante mí en toda su gloria… Mientras que yo me sentía pequeña y frágil, como una estúpida cervatilla asustada.

-No te tenía por una frívola descerebrada, pero te juro que ya no sé qué pensar. Ese nombre falso te protege a pesar de todo ese ridículo juego de palabras del apellido, algo que se puede solucionar, ¡ojalá hubiese sido idea mía!

Sus palabras disiparon el temor, el júbilo y la incredulidad, dando paso a la desolación mezclada con rabia. Yo continuaba sollozando sin poder evitarlo y el hombre furibundo frente a mí seguía manteniendo las distancias conmigo, como si evitase acercase demasiado.

En ese momento inspiró, cerró los ojos y se pellizcó el puente de la nariz, yo aproveché el momento de calma para procurar tranquilizarme al igual que lo estaba tratando de hacer él.

¿Por qué no quería acercarse a mí? Nuevas lágrimas nublaron mi visión y las aparté en un gesto lleno de rabia. No quería llorar como una estúpida damisela y recordé que Julieta tenía una pistola, una nueva identidad y un hombre en frente que era terco como una mula, que estaba cabreado como pocas veces lo habrá estado en su vida y que era por mi causa.

Al tomar conciencia de que Edward estaba realmente delante de mí y todo lo que había provocado en él con mis actos, una morbosa y egoísta alegría prendió en mi pecho y recobré algo de la confianza perdida. No importaba nada, lo único que tenía que hacer era aprovechar la oportunidad que se me había presentado de forma tan rápida, y llorando no lo conseguiría.

Edward resopló por la nariz y me miró algo más calmado, pero con tal profundidad en sus ojos, que mi corazón tembló de pesar dentro de mi pecho.

-¿Por qué, Isabella? Explícamelo porque no lo entiendo. ¿Por qué desapareciste de esa forma como si también tuvieses que huir de mí? – Su voz profunda sonó calmada… y dolida. Negué con la cabeza, pero antes de poder abrir la boca para tratar de explicarme, él levantó una mano para silenciarme y continuó hablando.

-Está bien, eso no es necesario que lo expliques, puedo entender los motivos que te llevaron a hacerlo, de hecho, creo que huir de mí es lo más inteligente y lo que mejor sabes hacer. Pero lo que no entiendo es el por qué quieres tirar todo ese esfuerzo por la borda y exponerte al peligro de nuevo. ¡Es irracional!

A medida que hablaba, su tono se fue tornando de dolido a enfadado de nuevo, lo cual me hizo reaccionar. Su dolor me paralizaba y no encontraba la forma de justificarme por haberlo provocado, pero su enfado me recordaba que yo también tenía motivos para sentirme así por sus decisiones.

-¡Porque me abandonaste! – Conseguí decir por fin, con la voz ligeramente ronca por las lágrimas que tenía atascadas. – Los Vulturi me habían localizado, pensé que mi sola presencia ponía en peligro a todo el mundo, a ti, a Alice, a Jasper… Pensé que esa chica se había acercado a mí con algún propósito y lo único que se me ocurrió es que se tratase de una trampa para ti.

Edward me miraba con expresión deliberadamente neutra, había escuchado con atención mis palabras, pero sus ojos adquirieron ese matiz azulado que le daba la ira. Yo pensé inmediatamente en mi trasero ardiendo como nunca, o en mi corazón roto sin remedio. Ninguna de las dos opciones me parecieron atractivas por evidentes razones.

-¿Y no se te pasó por esa inquieta cabeza tuya, llamarme por teléfono inmediatamente para contármelo? – Había un deje de sarcasmo en sus palabras que me hizo sentir como una estúpida. Apreté los dientes y le sostuve la mirada desafiante. Al menos, trataría de contarle mi forma de ver las cosas. Era posible que no volviese a tener otra oportunidad para hacerlo.

-Todos tus esfuerzos se han centrado siempre en demostrarme que podía confiar en ti. – Dije con el tono de voz bajo, la frente alta y la emoción contenida. – Y lo hice de forma incondicional, te pertenecía en cuerpo y alma… Pero de repente me abandonaste.

-¡No tenía otra elección! – Su grito me hizo estremecer. Edward era un hombre que no solía gritar, por ese motivo resultaba más intimidante cuando lo hacía, significaba que su legendario autocontrol estaba próximo a saltar por los aires. Un movimiento en falso y… ¡Boom!

Así que me quedé quietecita, mientras un espeso silencio nos envolvía despacio, a medida que los últimos ecos vibrantes de su voz se extinguían entre las paredes de esa casa vacía.

Yo lo conocía bien, sabía que todo había sido una prueba demasiado dura para él, por ese motivo esperé pacientemente apoyada en la pared del recibidor, a que se serenase dentro de esa especie de perímetro de seguridad que había establecido a su alrededor. Juraría que incluso podía ver la línea amarilla dibujada en el suelo. Estuve tentada de ofrecerle las tizas que tenía en la cocina para que lo dibujase…

-Mi único motivo para renunciar a ti fue mantenerte segura. Eso es lo que más me importa en el mundo. – Dijo por fin, sereno y grave. Mi corazón tembló de pura felicidad, esa simple frase decía mucho más de lo que aparentaba a simple vista: decía que me amaba cuando rompió nuestra relación y decía algo más importante incluso, que todavía lo hacía.

Pestañeé para alejar nuevas lágrimas y le dediqué una pequeña sonrisa triste. Por fin estábamos empezando a hablar de lo realmente importante.

-Eso es lo que pensé. Pero deberías haberme tratado como a la adulta que soy y sentarte conmigo para contarme la verdad de todo lo que estaba pasando, en vez de mantenerme al margen de tu vida y tus preocupaciones, alejándome sin una sola explicación válida. Me liberaste de cualquier lazo que me atase a ti, ¿lo recuerdas? No tenía por qué contarte nada…

Edward negó exasperado con la cabeza, al mismo tiempo que resoplaba por la nariz y algo parecido a una sonrisa irónica le curvó una comisura del labio hacia arriba.

-Intentaron matarte, no creí que fuese necesario explicar nada más. – Tragué en seco al recordar el horror vivido en aquel coche, sin dejar de mirarlo a esos ojos del color triste del mar de invierno. – Alejarte de mi vida era lo mejor para ti, lo más sensato.

Necesitaría una buena dosis de paciencia para hacerle comprender a ese hombre, que cualquier cosa era preferible, incluso el ver sentada a M en una mecedora delante de la puerta de nuestra habitación, armada con un _AK-47_ dispuesta a volarle la cabeza al primero que la asomase, en vez de vivir separados.

-Alejar a alguien de tu vida es lo mejor cuando ya no lo amas. Yo hubiese soportado cualquier cosa, incluso mantenerme alejada de ti durante un tiempo, y portarme como una niña buena, si hubiese conocido los verdaderos motivos de tu decisión. Y te puedo asegurar que no te habría mandado ningún tipo de mensaje, si no tuviese la certeza en lo más profundo de mi corazón, de que todavía me quieres. – Hice una pausa para dejar que mis palabras calasen en él, que aproveché para tomar aliento antes de terminar mi discurso. – Si no es así, será mejor que me lo digas claramente y actúes en consecuencia, en vez de "liberarme" y mantenerme vigilada al mismo tiempo. Es como si dejases suelto a un perro, pero no quitases la correa que lleva al cuello.

Un gesto de horror contrajo su gesto de forma inmediata. ¡Joder! ¿Qué he dicho?

-¿Así es cómo te sientes? ¿Cómo un perro con una correa al cuello? Nunca he creído hacer nada para que te sientas de esa forma. Lo lamento si es así…

-¡Por Dios, Edward! No es más que una comparación… Es realmente frustrante cuando lo interpretas todo de forma tan literal.

En esa ocasión fue una momentánea confusión lo que provocó que frunciese el ceño, seguido de una alarmante mirada de advertencia que me pilló desprevenida, despertando el deseo dormido en mi vientre que hormigueó por mis venas. Esa era la mirada del Puto Amo. Pura, genuina y sin adulterar.

-No tengo humor para sutilezas en este momento, Isabella.

Edward parecía debatirse en una encarnizada lucha interna, mientras que en el exterior estábamos en un punto muerto de la conversación. Lo tenía tan cerca y tan lejos a la vez, ni siquiera se había separado de la puerta de entrada, ni siquiera me había abrazado, a pesar de haber reconocido implícitamente que me amaba, y que todavía lo hacía… En ese momento la certeza de que se marcharía, me fulminó con la intensidad de un rayo, dejándome el alma en carne viva.

-Vas a marcharte, ¿verdad? – Mis palabras sonaron cansadas. Edward se limitó a responder con un breve asentimiento, mirándome con los ojos llenos de pesar, y algo salvaje e inesperado estalló dentro de mi pecho y prendió por todo mi cuerpo. Si tuviese la suficiente fuerza, le daría un directo a la mandíbula que no olvidaría en su vida.

-Antes de marcharte… ¿Puedo preguntar a qué has venido entonces?

-Para comprobar que en realidad se trataba de ti. – Me respondió en el mismo tono seco y enfadado en el que yo le había hablado, pero después pareció controlarse y su mirada se suavizó. – Quería verte y asegurarme que estabas bien.

_Estás muy equivocado si crees que eso me va a calmar, Cullen, calmarme es un lujo que no puedo permitirme, si lo hago, te volverás a marchar, y eso solamente pasará una vez que yo haya jugado todas mis cartas. No estoy dispuesta a ceder tan fácilmente como la vez anterior, se trata del hombre de mi vida y ya sé en qué consiste ese infierno de vivir sin ti, y te aseguro, que no volveré a pasar por eso voluntariamente._

-Entonces una de dos, o tu equipo de ingenieros ha inventado el teletransporte, o ya estabas en la puerta de mi casa para responder tan pronto a mi mensaje.

Sus ojos brillaron peligrosos y avanzó un paso amenazador en mi dirección que estuvo a punto de sacarlo de su perímetro de seguridad. Juro que hubiese sonreído encantada, si no estuviese tan cabreada y para qué negarlo, también algo asustada, pero ese sencillo gesto por su parte me envalentonó.

-No me provoques Isabella. Vigila tu tono y mide tus palabras, el sarcasmo no es algo que aprecie y mucho menos en ti y en este preciso momento.

Las deportadas mariposas en mi estómago, quisieron saltar la frontera de nuevo hasta mi corazón, pero una imaginaria policía de fronteras disparó al aire como advertencia, y parecieron conformarse con montar su revolución en su territorio. No podía flaquear en ese momento.

-¡Pues tendrás que aguantarte! Creo que merezco el derecho a ser sarcástica, aunque solo sea en esta ocasión. – Hice una pausa para tranquilizarme y tomar aire. Ese tono no era el mejor para que hablásemos como personas adultas y civilizadas, tenía que calmarme.

"_Isabella Swan, o como cabrear al Puto Amo…"_

-No puedo creer que fueses a marcharte sin ni siquiera hablar conmigo. – Edward se llevó la mano al pelo cubierto por el gorro, pero detuvo su movimiento a medio camino, frustrando así su tradicional gesto exasperado. Moría de ganas de ver su pelo corto.

-Mi sola presencia aquí te expone a ser descubierta.

"_El Puto Amo, o como sentirse culpable en el momento más inoportuno…"_

Suspiré y cerré los dientes con fuerza. _Piensa Bella… Edward no es un hombre que haga las cosas a medias… _Decidí probar suerte con lo que pensé sería más probable que tuviese éxito.

-Respóndeme a una última cuestión antes de irte. ¿Quién sabe que estás aquí? – Para mi desesperación Edward puso su mano sobre el pomo de la puerta, pero se detuvo al escucharme, aunque no lo soltó. Suspiró y giró la cabeza en mi dirección para mirarme.

-Solamente mi equipo más próximo. He viajado con nombre falso, todo el mundo piensa que estoy en las Bahamas. Jamás correría el riesgo ponerte en peligro solo por satisfacer mi curiosidad. – Me limité a asentir antes de continuar. No esperaba otra cosa del Puto Amo.

-¿Call?

-Él está haciendo cargos a mi cuenta desde mi habitación del hotel en Nassau. – Estuve a punto de sonreír. El hombre fuerte, arrogante y seguro de sí mismo que tenía delante, estaba tan preocupado por mi seguridad, que rozaba lo paranoico, y tan dispuesto a renunciar a mí, que no se atrevía a acercarse por miedo a no querer, o a no poder marcharse después.

No fui capaz de saber si en ese momento tenía ganas de reír, o llorar.

-Tus propios hechos te contradicen. Lo has organizado todo meticulosamente para viajar, nadie sabe que estás aquí y sin embargo quieres irte porque tu presencia me pone en peligro… ¿Sabes lo que pienso? Que en realidad temes ceder, temes acercarte lo suficiente y que tu férrea voluntad falle.

Por fin soltó el maldito pomo de la puerta, y se giró en mi dirección evidentemente enfadado por sentirse descubierto.

-No lo entiendes, lo que yo sienta no importa, ¡solo tú! – Esas palabras hincharon mi corazón peligrosamente, pero no permití que me afectasen.

En realidad sí lo entendía, pero ni loca pensaba reconocerlo. Sabía perfectamente por qué estaba haciendo todo lo que hacía. Yo quizás hubiese hecho algo parecido de encontrarme en su situación. Tal y como yo veía las cosas, amar a alguien significa querer que sea feliz, querer que esté bien y seguro, aunque eso suponga que uno tenga que eliminarse a sí mismo de la ecuación, y renunciar a lo que más se ama.

Pero en esa ecuación, yo me encontraba en el caso opuesto. Estaba decidida a renunciar a todo el mundo, por conservar y cuidar a la persona a la que amaba y que me amaba. Decidida a enfrentarme a todos por defender nuestro amor, juntos podíamos conseguir cualquier meta y sobre todo, decidida a hacérselo entender empleando cualquier método a mi alcance, sin cuestionar la ética ni las posibles consecuencias.

Tenía ganas de llorar de frustración, tenía ganas de romper algo, tenía ganas de gritarle, tenía ganas de…

-Tengo ganas de abofetearte.

Edward estrechó los ojos y me disparó una mirada aguda, cargada de significado y peligrosa.

-Te aseguro que no quieres saber lo que yo tengo ganas de hacerte.

Su voz grave sonó fría y amenazante.

Un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda y ni siquiera pude pensarlo. Antes de ser realmente consciente de lo que hacía, mi cuerpo había avanzado un par de pasos, invadiendo su sacrosanto perímetro de seguridad y levantado el brazo con la mano extendida con la intención de darle una bofetada. Edward haciendo gala de sus reflejos para la lucha, la detuvo sin alterarse sujetando con firmeza mi muñeca detrás de mi espalda, pegándome contra su pecho.

De haber podido pensarlo, jamás me hubiese atrevido a intentar hacer tal cosa. No solo era una enorme e irreversible falta de respeto al dominante que era, también suponía una nueva agresión a ese luchador que tanto tuvo que sufrir para dejar ese mundo atrás.

Jadeé horrorizada por las posibles consecuencias de mi momentáneo acto de locura, y forcejeé para liberarme. Pero sus brazos se cerraron con fuerza en torno a mi cuerpo, inmovilizándome con ambas manos a la espalda.

-Bella… ¿Qué voy a hacer contigo? – Su voz rasgada sonó implorante sobre mi pelo y me dijo claramente que no todo estaba perdido. Su olor me golpeó con fuerza y alcé la cara para mirarlo con devoción. Estaba envuelta por él, por sus brazos, su aroma, la seguridad que desprendía y esos ojos que me miraban tan cerca… Esos labios entreabiertos… perfectos y tentadores… y al mismo tiempo crueles porque me eran negados a pesar de la evidente necesidad que Edward también sentía por mí.

Para evitar todos estos recuerdos es por lo que no se había querido acercar a mí antes. Recuperar la calidez, los olores añorados, la fuerte protección de sus brazos, la firmeza de su cuerpo, solo durante un segundo, para después volver a renunciar a todo, era una insoportable crueldad. Pero no quería renunciar a nada, yo lo quería todo.

-Llévame de vuelta a tu… a nuestra casa. Llévame de nuevo junto a ti. – Susurré ahogada por la enorme dimensión de todos los sentimientos que estaba experimentando, por todas las sensaciones reencontradas tan deseadas por mí en esos días sin él.

Edward estaba a escasos centímetros de mi boca. Pálido y glorioso. Tenía sombras malvas bajo los ojos y un brillo en la mirada que pocas veces le había visto. Su aliento acariciaba mi cara aturdiéndome, y yo… solo podía pensar en que lo deseaba. Lo deseaba y lo amaba ¡Maldita sea! Tanto, que iría bailando entre sus brazos hasta las puertas del mismo infierno. Y lo peor de todo era que tenía la certeza de que él me necesitaba con la misma intensidad.

Estábamos tan cerca… Entreabrí los labios anhelante, y esperé con el corazón a punto de estallar a que él tomase lo que siempre había sido suyo. Pero sus ojos se helaron en una fatídica fracción de segundo y el cambio en su actitud no se hizo esperar.

-No. – Me apretó ligeramente los hombros para hacerme despertar del trance en el que me hallaba y asegurarse de que contaba con mi total atención. – Te quedarás aquí y no harás ninguna tontería si no quieres obligarme a hacer una verdadera barbaridad para mantenerte a salvo. Y te aseguro que no sería nada parecido a llevarte de vuelta conmigo.

Lo miré a los ojos confundida y tras un segundo, pude pensar con algo más de claridad. Me había precipitado, era evidente que su aura me impedía pensar con claridad. Pedirle que me llevase de vuelta había sido temerario por mi parte, el peligro que corrían nuestras vidas era real, no conseguiría hacerlo cambiar de opinión tan fácilmente, tenía que tentarlo de tal forma, que no pudiese rechazarme.

Moví mis hombros para que me soltase y le di la espalda alejándome un par de pasos. En esa ocasión era yo la que necesitaba un perímetro de seguridad para que su cercanía, mi necesidad por él y su olor, no volviesen a aturdirme.

Tenía que jugar mi última carta y no podía cometer errores. Inspiré y me decidí a hacer mi última apuesta. Me lo jugaba todo en una frase.

Me crucé de brazos para protegerme de su posible respuesta y enderecé la espalda antes de comenzar. Deseé llevar un bonito vestido y unos tacones altos, en vez de estar descalza y en pijama para lo que tenía que decir, pero nadie elige el momento en el que se presentan las oportunidades, solo rezas por estar lo suficientemente atenta, como para no dejarlas escapar.

-Dicen que la noche protege a los amantes, que es su refugio, su cómplice. – Me giré para mirarlo de nuevo y su imagen no hizo más que reforzar mi decisión. – En una ocasión me pediste una noche... – Una mueca parecida a un gesto de dolor le tensó los labios y frunció ligeramente el ceño.

-No me tientes de esa forma, Isabella, no soy tan fuerte, ni tan noble como crees. – Sus ojos brillaban cargados de emoción y deseos contenidos, su disciplina, su honor y su ética le obligaban a renunciar, pero su deseo y su amor por mí le gritaban quedarse a mi lado y lo hacían parecer casi vulnerable. Sentí nacer la esperanza de tener éxito en mi intento.

-Una noche…

Insistí con malicia, sin rastro de inseguridad.

-¿Acaso me estás ofreciendo una noche de sexo?

El hombre solitario que era, acostumbrado a las mujeres, intentó ser sarcástico. Pero lo conocía demasiado bien como para caer en eso, y le sonreí por primera vez desde que había vuelto a verlo, de forma sincera y cálida, dándole la bienvenida, reconociendo su esfuerzo, admirando su capacidad de sacrificio, y compadeciéndolo por la lucha interna que se estaba llevando a cabo en su interior entre su disciplina e inteligencia y su corazón. No tendría piedad de él.

-Eso te lo puede ofrecer cualquier mujer. Además de mi cuerpo, te estoy ofreciendo algo que solamente yo puedo darte. Te ofrezco una noche de consuelo, una tregua… Una cama confortable para descansar y dormir si es lo que necesitas, una cena caliente si tienes hambre, una conversación y respuestas si tienes preguntas. O compañía y silencio si es lo que prefieres.

Edward apretó la mandíbula y desvió la mirada de mí, resopló e inclinó ligeramente la cabeza. Estaba considerando todos los ángulos de mi propuesta porque se sentía tentado de aceptar. Necesitaba convencerlo.

-Soy consciente de que estás en medio de una lucha, de la que desconozco los detalles. Soy consciente del peligro que corremos. Pero también sé que ambos necesitamos una tregua para reponer fuerzas.

Edward avanzó un paso lentamente hacia mi dirección, y se quedó mirándome en silencio. Yo tragué en seco y mantuve la compostura lo mejor que pude bajo su escrutinio. ¡Qué gran gesto era estar cruzada de brazos! Era como tener un escudo delante.

-Me conoces bien, Isabella. ¿Eres consciente de que si acepto tu oferta, me marcharé por la mañana? ¿Por qué ibas a hacer algo así? ¿Dónde está el truco? – Y ahí de nuevo estaba el Edward que se conocía a sí mismo, y me respetaba lo suficiente como para no mentir, y para anteponer mi seguridad y bienestar a sus deseos… También el duro hombre de negocios que busca rápidamente las posibles trampas de un acuerdo demasiado ventajoso a simple vista.

-No hay ningún truco, no estoy tramando nada. – Mentí sin dudarlo. – Sé que eres perfectamente capaz de girarte y dejarme en cualquier momento sin importar el precio que ambos tengamos que pagar. O eso crees al menos. – Edward tensó la mandíbula ante mis palabras, pero no dijo nada, ni apartó la mirada de mis ojos. – No tengo la menor duda de que tienes que volver al campo de batalla… Pero puedes hacerlo mañana. Edward, durante estos días en soledad he aprendido a no mentirme a mí misma, simplemente te estoy ofreciendo lo que yo necesito, esta noche no solo es para ti, sino también para mí. Te necesito a ti, Edward. – En ese momento glorioso y desesperado, lo vi flaquear ante mis ojos.

-Bella…

"_Bella…"_ No podía permitir que se recuperase. Tenía que hacerlo rápido. Descrucé los brazos y aparté mi pelo hacia uno de mis hombros, en un gesto que delató mi nerviosismo.

-Una noche nada más. Sin riesgos, sin promesas, sin mañana… Para que hagas lo que necesites. Yo no existo… Tú no estás aquí… Estas paredes pueden servirnos de refugio por esta noche.

Quizás el tono suave y dulce en el que pronuncié esas palabras, resultó más seductor de lo que supuse, porque vi aparecer con total nitidez, la energía enloquecedora que desprendía el dominante que era, la atmósfera que nos rodeaba se tornó cargada de esa electricidad que siempre estaba presente entre nosotros y de repente, el blanco que nos rodeaba me pareció de un tono más cálido. Sus ojos brillaron llenos de promesas y amenazas, y juraría, que incluso parecía ser más alto e imponente de lo que ya era.

-¿Lo que necesite? ¿Satisfarás cualquier grado de exigencia? – Tragué en seco al ver relampaguear el brillo de sus ojos, e instintivamente pensé en mi trasero y tuve la tentación de pegarlo a la pared, pero resistí sin moverme porque no tenía intención de echarme atrás, ni siquiera para salvar mi culo.

-Una noche de incondicional y completa sumisión. Mi mente y mi cuerpo enfocados en complacerte, tal y como me enseñaste a hacerlo. Cualquier grado de exigencia será satisfecho sin demora, sin cuestionar nada. Si es eso lo que de verdad necesitas. – Bajé la mirada de forma instintiva, pero no se me escapaba que ese gesto reforzaba mis recientes palabras.

-¿Todo? – Al escucharlo volví a alzar los ojos, buscando un fantasma de sonrisa que no apareció por ningún lado, en la expresión contenida de su cara.

-Todo, excepto una sola cosa, no permitiré que me azotes. – Edward estrechó los ojos y una de las comisuras de sus perfectos labios se inclinó imperceptiblemente hacia arriba. ¿Por qué mi voz había salido ahogada? Seguramente fuese por la certeza del épico nalgueo que, si todo salía como yo quería, me estaba prometiendo con su mirada a pesar de mis palabras.

-Azotarme es privilegio exclusivo del hombre al que le pertenezca incondicionalmente. – Continué explicando mi decisión sin que Edward lo necesitase realmente. – El hombre que me cuide y me proteja, al que le importe lo suficiente como para corregir mi conduc…

De repente me vi atrapada por su cuerpo contra la pared.

-¡Basta, Isabella! ¡Ese es mi maldito discurso! Lo conozco de memoria.

Hundió sus manos en mi pelo y tiró ligeramente para mantener firme mi cabeza inclinada hacia atrás para él, mientras que su otra mano me envolvía la cintura y clavaba sus dedos en mi piel bajo el cárdigan. Esos gestos enviaron una sacudida de puro deseo que bajó por mi espalda hasta mi vientre y encendieron mi alma con una renovada luz. Estaba atrapada entre su cuerpo y la pared, inmovilizada por sus fuertes brazos, y jamás fui más feliz que en ese momento. Jadeé y me aferré a sus anchos hombros y la solapa de su abrigo, con la desesperación de un náufrago.

-Ríndete. – Susurré tan cerca de su boca, que nuestros labios se rozaron levemente. – Aunque solamente sea por esta noche. Permite que tengamos aquello que los dos necesitamos. Te necesito… Ríndete…

Jadeé sin aliento sobre sus labios. Ya no podía más, estaba al límite de mis fuerzas. Lo necesitaba de forma agónica, todo mi cuerpo y mi mente clamaban por él, necesitaba abandonarme en sus brazos y olvidar todo lo que no fuese nosotros dos.

-Ya no hay marcha atrás. Esta noche serás mía. – Jadeó sobre mi boca con la voz oscurecida por el deseo. – Aunque eso nos condene al infierno a los dos.

Entonces me besó con aquellos labios voluptuosos y exigentes, con fuerza, con necesidad, tomando posesión de mi boca y mi cuerpo, mordiéndome los labios, invadiéndome con su lengua ávida de mí y yo… Yo me sentía como su hubiese atravesado el desierto y sedienta como estaba, estuviese mordiendo una fruta madura y jugosa, cuyo sabor explotase dentro de mi boca, consiguiendo que todo mereciese la pena por probarlo, que me saciaba y al mismo tiempo me dejaba anhelando más, cuyo jugo resbalaba por mis labios, por mis dedos, entre mis muslos…

Si las puertas del infierno se abrieron, a ninguno de los dos nos importó en absoluto, porque cuando nuestros labios se encontraron, el resto del mundo dejó de existir.

Edward jadeó dentro de mi boca y yo quise aferrarme a él, entonces fui consciente de que mis manos estaban atrapadas por las suyas contra la pared. Su potente erección presionaba mi vientre con exigencia, de forma casi dolorosa, con su rodilla separó bruscamente mis piernas y sus caderas buscaron intensificar de forma perturbadora, la fricción que ejercía sobre mi sexo. Su cuerpo se movía exigente, completamente pegado al mío, despertando cada terminación nerviosa, cada célula, cada centímetro de piel. Lo necesitaba con verdadera vehemencia.

Mi corazón latía enloquecido, su fuerza, su deseo y su exigencia lo ocupaban todo, mientras que yo gemía sin poder evitarlo en su boca, dejándome llevar por la intensa energía que desprendía, confiada y feliz atrapada por su cuerpo, dispuesta a atesorar cada segundo de esa noche como algo preciado e irreemplazable, sin permitirme pensar en nada más que en nosotros, ahí en ese recibidor… Nada más.

Edward se separó despacio de mis labios y esos inquisidores ojos verdes me miraron de cerca oscurecidos por el deseo, me estremecí sin poder evitarlo sometida por su fuerza y por las sensaciones que enviaba directamente a mi sexo.

Entonces, en un momento de repentina calma en el mar de invierno de sus ojos, sus manos soltaron las mías y tomó mi cara entre ellas, con delicadeza, casi veneración.

-Eres preciosa. – Susurró sobre mis labios y sus palabras sonaron como una plegaria. Mi corazón tembló y quise responderle, pero ni mis palabras, ni mi voluntad me acompañaron.

-Y peligrosa. – Añadió con otra entonación más dura. Uno de sus pulgares acarició mis labios despacio, mientras que el otro delineaba el contorno de mi mandíbula. Yo entreabrí los labios y mordí ligeramente la punta de su dedo cuando lo introdujo suavemente con los ojos encendidos de deseo.

Edward siseó entre dientes de forma imperceptible y frunció el ceño en una mueca torturada antes de volver a besarme como solo él podía hacerlo. Mis manos estaban libres y aunque procuré mantenerlas contra la pared, la tentación de tocarlo fue demasiado fuerte como para poder resistirme en ese momento. Le quité el gorro de lana y acaricié su pelo corto y suave. Echaría de menos enredar mis dedos en esa anarquía cobriza…

En ese momento su mano se cerró sobre mi garganta de forma firme, pero delicada al mismo tiempo, si presionar, solo lo necesario para impedir que olvidase el poder que ejercía sobre mí, y ese mecanismo recóndito de reconocimiento en mi cerebro, volvió a ponerse en marcha con la certeza de que le pertenecía por completo, de forma irrevocable, y no había nada que pudiese hacer para evitarlo.

¡Qué Dios me ayudase! Ya tenía aquello que tanto había deseado…

Edward volvió a reclamar toda mi atención cuando su mano libre abrió bruscamente el cárdigan que me cubría los pechos y se separó de mis labios, jadeando ligeramente, enseñando los dientes en una mueca eróticamente cruel, mientras yo me encontraba sin aliento. Sus ojos ardían de deseo y yo temblaba por el mismo motivo.

Movió sus caderas de forma que pude sentir con total nitidez la fuerza y dureza de su erección, justo sobre mi sexo, y no pude evitar cerrar los ojos por un segundo para absorber la deliciosa tortura que suponía cada uno de sus gestos. Abrí los ojos de golpe cuando se inclinó hacia mí como un depredador lo haría sobre su presa y besó mi cuello con hambre, mordiendo, besando, lamiendo… y ya no pude retener por más tiempo el gemido lascivo que tenía atascado en la garganta.

Edward bajó con dos firmes movimientos las copas de mi sujetador de algodón rosa pálido y tomó mis pechos entre sus manos con renovadas ansias, los apretó, jugó con los pezones ya endurecidos hasta que cubrió con su boca uno de ellos, mientras pellizcaba el otro sin ninguna compasión por mí, que notaba mi sexo humedecerse cada vez más, que clamaba por sentirlo dentro llenándome, colmándome, completándome…

-Edward… ¡Ah! Oh, por favor…

Edward ignoró mis gemidos suplicantes y continuó besando mis pechos, mordiéndolos, su experta lengua jugando perversamente con los pezones, sus manos apretando, pellizcando, reconquistando…

Descendió acariciando y besando mi torso hasta que puso una rodilla en el suelo y extrañamente, se detuvo unos instantes con su cara pegada a mi vientre. Fruncí el ceño confundida por el súbito cambio de ritmo, temiendo que estuviese reconsiderando su decisión, y un miedo sordo estuvo a punto de paralizarme.

Acaricié su pelo corto llena de ansiedad, consiguiendo que sus labios se moviesen de nuevo sobre mi vientre. Pero esos movimientos fueron diferentes a los besos llenos de codicia con los que antes me había enloquecido, eran suaves, apenas sus labios rozaban mi piel, como si murmurase algo para sí mismo, sin palabras que quisiese compartir…

-¿Edward…? – Pregunté con evidente angustia transparentándose en mi voz.

Mi hombre levantó los ojos hacia mí y pude ver una profunda tristeza en ellos, de tal magnitud, que encogió mi corazón y trajo nuevas lágrimas a mis ojos. Tuve que parpadear para alejarlas, al igual que a los oscuros ecos en mi mente en los que no quería pensar.

Pero por suerte Edward reaccionó y la luz en sus ojos volvió a brillar cargada de deseo, yo suspiré aliviada y casi estuve a punto de sonreír agradecida y excitada cuando con sus dedos enganchó la cinturilla del pantalón del pijama gris y lo bajó de un firme movimiento hasta dejarlos como una masa informe a mis pies.

Las simples braguitas de algodón rosa, iguales que el sujetador no parecieron hacer mella en su deseo, así como tampoco el hecho de que no tuviese el sexo depilado como a él le gustaba. Si hubiese sabido que vendría… Menos mal que el resto de mi cuerpo estaba mejor cuidado...

Edward bajó despacio aquellas braguitas anodinas y mi sexo quedó desnudo a la altura de sus ojos. Acercó su nariz y acarició con la punta mi corto vello púbico antes de aspirar profundamente. Mi corazón se detuvo por un segundo y me mordí los labios para no jadear como la mujer lasciva y desesperada que me sentía. Eran esos gestos inesperados, sucios e irresistiblemente eróticos, los que hacían de él el hombre sensual que era, decidido a tomar lo que quería.

Sus dedos trazaron una senda de fuego ascendente por mis muslos hasta llegar a mi sexo, que acarició ligeramente, tanteando mi entrada apenas con las yemas.

-Estás muy húmeda. – Su profunda voz sonó provocativa y desafiante, mientras que sus dedos separaban mis pliegues y acariciaban despacio mi entrada y clítoris. – ¿Debería probarte? – Gemí frustrada ante su perverso juego, pero no cometí el error de responder. – No… Creo que no, eso es una recompensa para las buenas chicas, y tú no lo has sido, ¿verdad Emma?

Tampoco respondí en esa ocasión. ¿Qué podía decirle? No lo había sido, tampoco era su chica, pero yo tenía delante de mí a un hombre atormentado, dolido y que al mismo tiempo me amaba y me deseaba, al que no permitiría azotarme, pero que podía castigarme de muchas otras formas. Esa noche no sería fácil, ya contaba con ello.

Edward se levantó con su agilidad característica y me rodeó con su brazo, al mismo tiempo que cerraba su otra mano alrededor de mi pelo con firmeza. Volvió a besarme con evidente necesidad, desesperado por volver a tenerme por completo. Y tirando de todo mi cuerpo a la vez, me obligó a arrodillarme junto a él en el suelo, y sin soltarme, ni dejar de besarme un solo instante, me descubrí tumbada en el suelo con Edward aprisionándome bajo su cuerpo.

Se separó despacio de mis labios y se incorporó glorioso, orgulloso y dueño de la situación, como siempre. Sus hermosas facciones estaban endurecidas por el deseo y ese corte de pelo, dándole esa aura de poder propia del dominante que era.

Acercó una mano a mi cuello y lo acarició despacio, dibujando una ruta de puro deseo hasta mis pechos, separó el cárdigan hacia los lados y bajó bien las copas del sujetador para observarlos. Podía notar el recorrido de sus ojos sobre mi piel, que reaccionaba erizándose de pura anticipación. Sin previo aviso, sus manos se cerraron con fuerza en torno a mis rodillas y las separó de un firme movimiento. Yo aspiré una rápida bocanada de aire y permanecí expuesta para él, completamente desnuda a excepción del cárdigan abierto, respirando entrecortadamente, mientras que Edward parecía estudiar sin prisas, cada centímetro de mi cuerpo.

-No he olvidado ni un solo detalle de tu cuerpo. – Cerré los ojos durante un segundo para apreciar en toda su magnitud, los matices de admiración en sus palabras.

Cuando volví a abrirlos, Edward comenzó a desabrochar con agónica lentitud los botones que cerraban su abrigo, lo dejó resbalar por sus hombros, para abandonarlo de forma indolente junto a la pequeña pila de ropa que formaban el pantalón de mi pijama, mis braguitas y su gorro. A continuación se quitó el jersey negro de cuello alto que llevaba, dejando al descubierto su maravilloso torso atlético, los hombros fuertes, el vello que lo cubría y en el que me moría por acariciar… bajé la vista por su vientre y observé codiciosa la musculatura en forma de V de su vientre, cuando desabrochó su cinturón. Por algún motivo, ese gesto me pareció amenazante y erótico al mismo tiempo, consiguiendo que me estremeciese en lo más profundo de mi ser.

Lo tenía ante mí, arrodillado entre mis piernas completamente abiertas, yo desnuda y preparada para él, él, magnífico, imposiblemente hermoso y con el torso descubierto para mi deleite... Me ardían las manos por acariciarlo.

En ese momento desabrochó sus pantalones vaqueros y sacó su erección dura y amenazante, la acarició despacio varias veces ante mis ojos extasiados por su firmeza y tamaño. Yo tampoco había olvidado ningún detalle sobre su cuerpo, es solo que me resultaba doloroso recordarlos, pero tenerlo delante expuesto para mí, era algo cercano a la tortura.

Ya no podía más, ardía de deseo por ese hombre y gemí frustrada por tanta ceremonia, al mismo tiempo que arqueé las caderas en una muda invitación. Edward usó su mano libre para mantenerme quieta con firmeza y yo obedecí a pesar de las ansias que me consumían.

-No voy a prepararte para recibirme. Quiero sentir como me abro paso dentro de ti. – Algo parecido a una sonrisa perversa relampagueó en la cara del Puto Amo y yo tuve la certeza de que cuando me penetrase, posiblemente fuese algo doloroso.

Al terminar de decir esas palabras, se inclinó sobre mí, pero sin cubrir mi cuerpo con el suyo, se sostenía con un brazo a la altura de mi cara, mientras que con su otra mano tomó la base de su polla para dirigirla a mi sexo, yo noté su dureza envuelta en suave piel presionando despacio sobre mi entrada empapada y dispuesta para recibirlo. Tragué en seco y me agarré a sus anchos hombros, algo inquieta y terriblemente desesperada por sentir todo lo que vendría a continuación.

Sus ojos me miraban con intensidad y deseo, y a pesar de mi determinación, cerré los míos cuando noté que su poderosa embestida se abría paso dentro de mi cuerpo de forma placentera y dolorosa al mismo tiempo, enloquecedora, prendiendo en llamas mi sexo.

-¡Ahhh!

-¡Sí!

Grité de placer y dolor, de gloria, de éxtasis, mientras que Edward emitió un gruñido masculino de triunfo.

-¡Mírame! Abre los ojos.

Su voz oscura y exigente resonó en lo más profundo de mi ser y la obedecí sin poder, ni querer evitarlo, justo antes de que se retirase ligeramente, para volver a embestirme con fuerza, esta vez hasta lo más profundo de mi vientre.

Aquellas dos embestidas fueron el detonante de un fulminante y glorioso acto de conquista y rendición, donde Edward reconquistaba su territorio con cada enloquecedor movimiento de sus caderas, con esa arma poderosa hundiéndose profundamente dentro de mí, mientras que yo me sentía victoriosa en mi rendición porque había doblegado su voluntad, y el placer crecía inexorablemente en mi vientre y se extendía por todo mi cuerpo.

No me importaba el duro suelo bajo mi espalda, no me importaba que nuestros gemidos resonasen en aquel espacio vacío que solo conseguía magnificarlos, no me importaba que cada poderosa embestida nos desplazase por el suelo. Yo me aferraba a su espalda desnuda, clavándole las uñas, atrapada por su cuerpo y su deseo, feliz de poder disfrutar de su piel, me sentía en éxtasis por notar su aliento caliente humedeciendo mi cuello al ritmo de sus jadeos rasgados.

Ese hombre glorioso y terco era mío. Mío. Mi luchador, mi dominante, mi Puto Amo…

Mi vientre comenzó a convulsionar, cerrándome con fuerza alrededor de su polla y la tensión provocó que mis piernas comenzasen a temblar.

-Todavía no. – Edward gruñó esas palabras con la voz rasgada y se arrodilló entre mis piernas, llevándome con él para que nuestros cuerpos no perdiesen el contacto, y me puso a horcajadas en su regazo.

-¡Mírame a los ojos! Sujétate fuerte. – Obedecí y lo abracé por el cuello, mientras que él me rodeaba con fuerza por la cintura y tiraba de mi pelo para inmovilizarme.

De nuevo comenzó a embestirme, esta vez más lentamente, aunque de forma más profunda y desde luego, disfrutando más conscientemente del placer de pertenecernos.

Volvió a besarme, sin darle tregua a mi cuerpo ni a mi alma, reclamándome por completo, siendo mi dueño de nuevo.

- Bella… ¡Mía!

Murmuró sobre mis labios, acompañado de una profunda embestida.

-Edward… Tuya, tuya.

Gemí como respuesta y su firme agarre en torno a mi cuerpo se intensificó, así como la fuerza de sus empujes dentro de mi vientre.

- Isabella…

La forma agresiva en la que pronunció mi nombre completo, desató de nuevo el salvaje deseo que estaba tratando de controlar a duras penas en mi vientre y cerré mis paredes vaginales en torno a él para intensificar su placer, tal y como me había enseñado.

-¡Sí!

Jadeó su aprobación entre los dientes cerrados, antes de inclinar mi cuerpo hacia atrás, sujetándome con fuerza, y comenzar a hundirse en mí con movimientos enloquecidos.

Mi orgasmo crecía imparable en mi vientre, estaba muy cerca… Me sujetaba con todas mis fuerzas a sus brazos, mientras que él me tomaba con rabia y desesperación, mirando mi cuerpo arqueado hacia atrás, con los pechos expuestos, indefensa ante su deseo, entregada completamente a él.

-Puedo sentirlo… Puedo notar tu vientre atrapándome, tu orgasmo crecer. Conozco tu cuerpo, todavía sé leer en ti.

Edward volvió a dejarnos caer en el suelo, protegiendo mi cuerpo con sus brazos en torno a mí y continuó con sus salvajes empujes hasta que ya no pude más y lo miré suplicante, sin poder articular ni una sola palabra.

-Sí… Dámelo nena.

Sonreí y cerré los ojos. Esas palabras eran maravillosas y poderosas, y mi cuerpo reaccionaba a ellas porque mi placer le pertenecía por completo, así de sencillo. Me abandoné a las gloriosas sensaciones que experimentaba, mientras que Edward seguía exigiendo placer embistiendo mi vientre convulso. Noté mis piernas tensarse, al igual que mi vientre, para después dejarme llevar por la explosión de placer que recorrió mi cuerpo hasta llegar a la última y recóndita terminación nerviosa, relajando mi mente y mi cuerpo, hasta darles la consistencia de gelatina.

Cuando retomé el sentido de la realidad, abrí de nuevo los ojos para ver que Edward me miraba a los ojos, apretando los dientes con fuerza con los labios entreabiertos, en una expresión dura de intenso placer y supe que no se había perdido ni un solo detalle de mi orgasmo, eso me hizo sentir orgullosa, halagada y poderosa. Entonces vibró muy dentro de mí y salió, se acarició con fuerza el falo brillante por mi excitación una, dos veces y miré maravillada como varios chorros de espeso semen caían sobre la piel de mi vientre, mientras él rugía su liberación sin aparatar sus ojos de los míos, hasta que dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás, exhausto.

Era una visión asombrosamente erótica, un regalo inesperado.

Su garganta osciló al tragar y suspiró satisfecho antes de volver a mirarme a los ojos con un brillo y una expresión, propias del canalla que era en el fondo. Adoraba verlo de esa forma, pero sobretodo, adoraba que yo fuese el motivo por el que se sintiese satisfecho.

Edward se quedó observando el mapa de su semen sobre mi vientre con la respiración todavía agitada por su orgasmo y los labios provocativamente entreabiertos, mientras se cerraba los pantalones. Yo estaba maravillada observándolo, jadeante y sin poder asimilar completamente toda la intensidad implícita en el glorioso sexo que acabábamos de tener. Era pura necesidad y frustración, encontrando consuelo en los brazos del origen de esos mismos sentimientos.

-¿Estás bien? – Sofoqué una pequeña risa tapándome la boca con mis manos, que por fin tenían parte de su olor, al verlo preocupado después de todo lo que había pasado entre nosotros, y asentí. Me sentía ligera, como si el peso de mil años hubiese sido levantado de mis hombros, aunque solo fuese por una noche… En el fondo confiaba en que Edward y yo seríamos capaces de encontrar la fórmula para poder seguir viéndonos, aunque fuese de vez en cuando. Temía que eso tendría que ser suficiente por el momento, pero al menos, ya se daban las circunstancias para poder intentarlo.

Edward curvó ligeramente los labios hacia arriba y me tomó en brazos antes de levantarnos a los dos de aquel suelo. Yo ignoré el espeso semen que sentía deslizarse por mi piel y hundí la cara en el hueco de su hombro para perderme en su olor. Lo abrazaba por el cuello y cuando él lo movió ligeramente para permitirme acariciarlo con la nariz, acerqué mi mano a su cara y la pasé suavemente por su incipiente barba, a la que tanto había echado de menos.

Todavía no podía creer que estuviese entre sus brazos…

Edward me llevó hasta la única luz que había encendida, mientras yo dejaba suaves y ligeros besos por toda la zona de su cuello que quedaba a mi alcance.

Me alarmé cuando se detuvo en seco y sus brazos me acercaron con aprensión hacia su cuerpo, como si quisiese protegerme de algo. Levanté la cabeza del hueco de su cuello y lo miré.

Estaba pálido y tenía una expresión de horror contenido en sus ojos. Miré hacia donde se dirigía su mirada y pude ver el motivo de su alarma: los numerosos cisnes de papel que colgaban de la lámpara sobre la mesa de la cocina.

Llamé su atención presionando ligeramente su cara para que me mirase e improvisé una pequeña disculpa.

-No, no te inquietes, nadie me los ha enviado, esos los he hecho yo. – Edward frunció el ceño pero no dijo nada, avanzó hasta esa misma mesa mirando los cisnes y me sentó con cuidado sobre ella.

Inmediatamente después vio la pared negra llena de su nombre, mis pensamientos y mis frases de ánimo para mí misma y yo bajé la cabeza algo avergonzada por mostrarle de esa forma tan evidente mi amor por él.

-¿Dónde está el baño? – Dijo por fin sin reaccionar aparentemente ante lo que acababa de ver.

-No es necesario, yo puedo ir. – Empecé a moverme para bajarme de la mesa, no quería que también viese las frases del espejo, ya había visto mucho más de lo que me hubiese gustado mostrarle.

-No te muevas de ahí. ¿Dónde está? – Me detuvo por un brazo, su tono de voz no admitía réplica, así que me resigné a que fuese testigo de un pedazo más de mi alma plasmada en el espejo del baño, era una tarea imposible el mantenerlo ajeno a todo lo que había vivido en ese mes como Emma.

-Mi dormitorio es la primera puerta a la derecha, el baño está dentro. – Al decirlo me ruboricé como una colegiala. Si hubiese sabido que vendría, esas frases ya no estarían a la vista.

Su semen resbaló ligeramente hacia abajo por mi piel y lo toqué con una fascinación morbosa. ¿Habría eyaculado sobre mí por placer, o con alguna otra intención? Quizás no supiese que estaba protegida por los anticonceptivos… No supe qué hacer en ese momento y no me atreví a moverme de la mesa, si lo hacía, el semen resbalaría definitivamente por mi cuerpo.

Suspiré sin que terminase de llegar el aire a mis pulmones y procuré ignorar el rápido latido de mi corazón, inquieto por las conclusiones que Edward podía estar sacando sobre mi inclinación por el _graffitti_ emocional.

Giré la cabeza y miré mi pared negra. No había corazones ni nada por el estilo. Su nombre escrito varias veces, sin apellido, algunas frases que no eran mías, pero que describían muy bien mi estado, la estrofa de la canción de Esme… Y la improvisada lista de la compra que había hecho esa noche en un extremo, que seguía sin guardar sobre la encimera. No importaba, no había nada que no pudiese esperar hasta mañana para ser guardado.

Volví a centrar toda mi atención en la puerta cuando escuché sus pisadas aproximándose de nuevo y mi corazón volvió a dispararse. Entró con la expresión mucho más seria de la que había salido, y una idea bastante aproximada sobre el cauce de mis pensamientos durante ese tiempo.

Traía una pastilla de jabón, mi esponja y una toalla al hombro. Fue directamente hacia la encimera y sacó un cuenco del armario de la vajilla, lo llenó con agua caliente y volvió a mi lado.

Con el ceño fruncido y una evidente preocupación en su mirada, mojó la esponja antes de escurrir el agua sobrante, y retiró con ella los restos de su semen sobre mi vientre, luego pasó cuidadosamente el jabón sobre mi piel, y de nuevo la esponja limpia para eliminar cualquier resto. Todo con exquisita delicadeza y cuidado. También limpió los dos dedos con los que había tocado su semen y dejó todo en un extremo de la mesa. ¿Cómo lo había sabido?

-Ven aquí… ¿Cómo estás? – Me abrazó con fuerza y yo no desaproveché la ocasión para corresponderlo, dejó un largo beso sobre mi frente y su voz sonó cargada de ansiedad al murmurarlo. Yo permanecí en silencio sin saber qué podía responderle, decir que el hecho de verlo allí había borrado todo el sufrimiento resultaba exagerado, pero lo cierto es que sentía algo parecido. Ante mi silencio Edward alzó mi barbilla con dos dedos y buscó la respuesta dentro de mis ojos con los suyos llenos de culpabilidad. ¡Oh, no…!

-Estoy bien, ahora que estás aquí me siento mejor. – Conseguí decir al fin, acompañando mis palabras de una pequeña sonrisa.

-Te buscaré ayuda. Te prometo que saldrás de esto. – La solemnidad de sus palabras me estremeció, dándome una idea de lo que había interpretado al ver los cisnes y las frases. Dios… Pensaba que necesitaba ayuda psicológica…

-Edward, Edward… Shhh… No pasa nada, no necesito ayuda para salir de nada… Solo he hecho esos cisnes para conjurar el miedo, como si descifrando sus secretos me sintiese menos amenazada por ellos. – Edward escuchó con atención mis palabras ligeras que pretendían tranquilizarlo y se quedó pensativo durante un instante.

-¿Y da resultado? – Bajé la mirada y me mordí el labio algo avergonzada. De repente todo me parecía demasiado infantil.

-Sí. Aunque parezca mentira, solo son pájaros de papel. Lo peligroso son las personas que los hacen. – Edward asintió algo más tranquilo y aparentemente de acuerdo con las conclusiones de mi terapia de choque.

-¿Y eso? – Dijo señalando con la cabeza en dirección a la pared negra.

-Tenía que sacarlo de mi cabeza y a la vez no podía olvidarlo. Tenía que creer que vendrías en algún momento... – Acaricié con veneración su cara con las yemas de mis dedos. – Los policías tienen paneles donde exponen las pistas, los adolescentes escriben en sus cuadernos y pupitres… Soy una graffitera emocional, me temo. – Edward apartó la mirada de la pared y miró con atención mis ojos, la expresión de mi cara… y podría jurar que cualquier rastro de tensión en mi cuerpo.

-Es estremecedor.

-En ocasiones es necesario sacar esas cosas estremecedoras, en vez de guardarlas dentro. Es más saludable, aunque corras el riesgo de pasar por una psicótica. – Mi mano descendió hasta su pecho y la dejé sobre su corazón.

-Edward… Cuéntame que es lo que guardas dentro. – Edward hizo un gesto amargo con los labios y negó con la cabeza. No insistiría más. No esa noche, tenía que saber dónde parar, y al parecer, esa era una frontera.

En un rápido movimiento me tomó la cara entre sus manos y al ser consciente de su gesto cargado de ansiedad, acarició con los pulgares mis pómulos para restarle tensión.

-Necesito saberlo todo de ti. Como estás, qué has hecho… Como conseguiste burlar a dos de los mejores guardaespaldas que se pueden encontrar… – Me mordí el labio y acaricié su pelo corto y suave, que más que cobrizo, parecía dorado por la luz.

-Lo lamento tanto… Ojalá puedas perdonarme por todas las preocupaciones que te he causado. – Edward aceptó mi caricia sin apartar sus inquisitivos ojos de los míos. Era como si necesitase llegar al fondo de mi alma a través de ellos.

-Soy un hombre acostumbrado a pagar muy caro por sus errores. – Esa frase hizo que mi corazón se estremeciera por la culpa, a la vez que una suave caricia recorría la zona más alta de mi pómulo. – ¿Todavía quieres que me quede esta noche?

-Por supuesto que sí. – Respondí sin dudarlo y algo alarmada. Contuve la respiración cuando Edward hizo un gesto doloroso y agachó la cabeza.

-No seré un amante suave. – Solté despacio el aire, aliviada por el rumbo de sus pensamientos. Se quedaría a pesar de sí mismo.

-Estoy enfadado. Te necesito. Te deseo. Soy un maldito vampiro emocional y tengo sed de ti. Un hombre hambriento de tu cuerpo, de tus pensamientos, de tu corazón. – Edward había separado mis piernas con su cuerpo para situarse en medio, mientras que con manos ansiosas me acercaba a él apretando amenazadoramente mi trasero y espalda, clavando sus dedos en mi piel. Sus palabras sonaban igual que su esencia, duras, sinceras, dolidas… llenas de deseo. – Quiero morderte, quiero follarte… Quiero azotarte, necesito castigarte por todo lo que has hecho.

-Lo sé, lo sé... No voy a negar que necesito ser castigada. – Jadeé casi sin aliento arrastrada por la fuerza de su necesidad por mí, acariciando su pelo de nuevo, me sentía fascinada por el misterio del impulso que le llevó a cortárselo. – Necesito sentir de nuevo el enloquecedor poder que ejerces sobre mi mente, sobre mi cuerpo. Deseo recuperar lo que teníamos, que mi señor me azote, que haga de mí una buena chica de nuevo, su pequeña golfa... – Acaricié con los labios la línea de su mandíbula, disfrutando de la dureza de su barba, al mismo tiempo que lo rodeaba con una pierna a la altura de su cadera. Edward emitió un ronco gemido y cerró su mano alrededor de mi pelo, sujetándome para obligarme a mirarlo y bajé mi intrépida pierna. – Sé que lo merezco y siento una angustiosa opresión en el pecho que sospecho que solamente cesará cuando me azotes… Si es que todavía soy importante para ti… Si es que todavía tenemos otra oportunidad.

Sus rasgos endurecidos delataban al dominante que pugnaba por salir, sujeto a duras penas por mi negativa a ser azotada esa noche.

-Vas a volverme loco. – Murmuró su confesión sobre mis labios con sus palabras teñidas de ansiedad.

-Pero no será esta noche. No por una sola noche. – Sus manos buscaron el cierre de mi sujetador para liberarlo y a continuación bajó el cárdigan junto a las tirantas por mis hombros, para dejarme completamente desnuda ante él sobre la mesa de la cocina, bajo la lámpara repleta de cisnes colgando.

Tomó mi brazo derecho y acarició con dedos ligeros los restos apenas visibles de su nombre escrito sobre él.

-¿También sobre la piel?

-Sobre cualquier superficie que solo fuese para mis ojos. – Su nombre no había desaparecido completamente con la rápida ducha anterior. Edward alcanzó de nuevo el jabón y la esponja, para dedicarse a la tarea de eliminar cuidadosamente su nombre de mi piel.

-¿Estás usando algún método anticonceptivo? – Lo miré sorprendida, jamás conseguiría averiguar realmente, el curso que tomaban sus pensamientos.

-Sí, dame tu mano. – Tendí mi mano hacia la que tenía libre y la guié hasta el interior de mi brazo izquierdo para hacerlo tocar el imperceptible implante anticonceptivo. – Garantiza tres años de protección, no quiero volver a pasar por aquella situación que nos separó. Es uno de los métodos más eficaces que hay y además suprime casi completamente el período.

Edward asintió y retomó la tarea de limpiar su nombre con gestos pausados y sensuales al deslizar el jabón sobre mi piel.

-¿Quieres hablar de ello? – Me tensé inmediatamente, algo que no pasó desapercibido para Edward, que no perdía ni un solo detalle de cualquier pequeño gesto que hiciese.

-No, esta noche no. – Edward suspiró y me besó lentamente, despacio, acariciándome delicadamente con su lengua, desplegando de nuevo sus habilidades para cambiar mi ánimo, en cuestión de segundos me había tranquilizado. Cuando se separó, alzó una ceja y esbozó una pequeña sonrisa torcida.

-Me alegro de no tener que salir a buscar preservativos, hace mucho frío ahí fuera y no sabría si te encontraría a mi regreso, o solamente una caja de _UPS_. – Sentí un enorme vacío en el pecho e inoportunas lágrimas se agolparon tras mis ojos. Teníamos demasiadas cosas de las que hablar… tantas, que sería imposible que hubiese noches suficientes en nuestras vidas para hacerlo.

-Te prometo que no desapareceré y que… intentaré no llorar esta noche. – Edward había empapado de nuevo la esponja para retirar el jabón de mi brazo, en el que ya no quedaba ni rastro de su nombre, y varias gotas resbalaron para caer en la mesa de forma muy parecida a la que lo hicieron mis lágrimas esa misma noche.

-Llora si lo necesitas. Me has enseñado que no se puede detener al agua. – Tocó con su dedo esas gotas, inmerso en algún pensamiento que parecía entristecerlo.

-No puedo imaginar cómo he logrado enseñarte semejante cosa. – Edward esbozó una pequeña sonrisa torcida, al mismo tiempo que resoplaba algo irónico. Entonces, levantó la mirada más verde que le había visto desde hacía mucho tiempo, y me atrapó con ella.

-Eres como el agua entre mis dedos, siempre te escapas por mucho que pretenda retenerte. Adoptas la forma que te pido, me aplacas, sacias mi sed… tienes la capacidad de evaporarte ante mis ojos. Eso me vuelve loco. – Tragué en seco ante su sorprendente declaración y luché por salir del estado de aturdimiento en el que me había dejado.

-Si yo soy el agua... – Conseguí decir por fin con la voz temblando de emoción. – Tú eres todo lo demás. Eres el fuego que me conforta, que me arrasa y me devora, la tierra firme y estable, la madera fuerte, creciendo continuamente, con profundas raíces en el suelo, ofreces refugio y consuelo… y por supuesto, eres el metal: duro, orgulloso, hermoso, inalterable…

Edward secó mi brazo y volvió a dejarlo todo en el mismo lugar, antes de volver a dispararme esa mirada. No era justo… con esos ojos siempre jugaba con ventaja…

-Puede ser como dices, pero no pareces percatarte de algo. Me complementas, me debilitas…

Suspiré y acaricié las duras líneas de su pecho y jugueteé con su suave vello. Era un hombre fuerte y hermoso, incluso más por dentro que por fuera, aunque eso pudiese parecer imposible.

-Sé que soy tu punto débil, por ese motivo estamos en esta situación. – Mi hombre sonrió y negó irónico colocando un mechón de mi cabello detrás de mi oreja.

-Sigues sin entenderlo. – Al alzar mi barbilla, tuve que abandonar la gloriosa visión de su torso, para perderme en esos ojos tramposos que siempre jugaban con ventaja. – El agua es calmada y trasparente, se puede leer en su superficie hasta la más mínima alteración, se puede ver el fondo nítido. Tú, Isabella, eres pura, aplacas mi ira, me refrescas…

-Pero cuando el agua se enfurece no se puede detener, no hay puertas lo suficientemente fuertes que la retengan si no es su voluntad. El agua riega la tierra y la fertiliza, transforma un árido desierto en un oasis y con la misma facilidad transforma un bosque frondoso en un páramo por su ausencia. Tú me has hecho vivir ambas situaciones. También puede arrasar la tierra hasta hacerla desaparecer y a fuerza de constancia y suavidad, reduce la roca más dura a simple polvo, se cuela por sus grietas más pequeñas y llega hasta su corazón sin que la piedra se percate de ello, hasta que ya es demasiado tarde. El agua apaga el fuego y con la misma constancia que emplea en la roca, rodea al metal más duro y orgulloso y lo hace desaparecer simplemente con besarlo.

Sus palabras sonaron llenas de admiración y yo no pude evitar sentirme amada y respetada, cuidada, valorada… Halagada.

-Oh, Edward…

-Te tenía delante y no podía verte. Estaba envuelto en la bruma, que no es otra cosa que agua en el aire, cegado y sordo. Mirando sin poder ver. – Tragué mi angustia y mis lágrimas por ese hombre. Ojalá encontrásemos la forma de sanar todo el daño que nos habíamos hecho…

-Pero el agua no es nada por sí misma. Un silencioso cauce sin destino, sin nadie que tire una piedra a su superficie para agitarla, un monótono discurrir y nada más. No Edward, el agua necesita un objetivo para que no se estanque y se vuelva turbia y ponzoñosa.

Mi voz sonó temblorosa y llena de amor y admiración. Edward sonrió apenas y cuando alzó sus ojos, me dedicó una mirada lenta, de esas que llegaban directamente a mi alma.

-Puede ser como dices, pero no se puede vivir sin agua, Isabella. Por más que lo intente, es una tarea inútil.

Sus palabras permanecieron en el aire incluso después de que su voz se hubiese extinguido. Aspiré una gran bocanada de aire para tratar de asimilar la declaración de amor que Edward acababa de hacerme… y no lo conseguí, necesitaría mucho más tiempo para asimilar el significado de todo lo que acababa de decir, pero ese hombre terco, arrogante, exasperante y enloquecedor, estaba delante de mí y por primera vez en su vida, parecía no saber qué hacer después de soltar semejante declaración… Así que lo sujeté con fuerza por el cuello y lo forcé a permitir que lo acercase a mí, para que pudiese darle el beso más apasionado que había dado en mi vida.

Mi boca buscaba sus labios, ávida y desesperada, al igual que mi cuerpo desnudo, mientras que mis estúpidos ojos se empeñaban en derramar más agua.

Él no podría vivir sin agua, pero yo me volvía loca sin él, prueba de ello era mi pared y mis cisnes. Y me importaban una mierda el psicópata de Aro y su puta adolescente. Mi vida estaba encadenada a ese hombre y por él era capaz de cualquier barbaridad.

-Me has hecho sentir como un estúpido con tu huída. Eso es algo a lo que no estoy acostumbrado…

Esa frase fue lo primero que salió de su boca, cuando me vi obligada a separar mis labios de él para tomar aire, y no pude evitar sonreír de todo corazón. Lo adoraba con toda el alma cuando se mostraba de esa forma cómplice y casi despreocupada. Al menos en apariencia.

-Debería azotarte solamente por esa sonrisa maliciosa que acabas de esbozar.

-¡Oh, Edward…! ¿Qué voy a hacer contigo? – Lo provoqué deliberadamente al robarle la frase que solía dedicarme y lo rodeé con las piernas, clavándole los talones en su glorioso trasero para a pegarlo a mí.

Entonces Edward me alzó en sus brazos rápidamente y hundió su mano en mi pelo.

-¡Ven aquí, pequeña golfa! ¡Bésame! Redúceme a polvo, hazme desaparecer, conviérteme en un estúpido… Porque te amo y soy un hombre sediento… y solo tenemos esta noche.

-R-

Aquella noche fue larga, intensa y desgarradora a la vez que peligrosamente reconfortante.

Me entregué a Edward sin ningún tipo de reserva, fui completa e irrevocablemente suya. Y él en ocasiones se comportó como un amante tierno, a pesar de sus palabras, y en otras, como el dominante exigente que me ató a la cama con su cinturón y que hizo un verdadero ejercicio de autocontrol y respeto por mi decisión, al no azotarme, como me consta que estuvo tentado de hacer en varias ocasiones, porque así me lo dijo.

Amor, respeto, lealtad… y una sombra oscura que planeaba sobre nuestras cabezas fue lo que nos hizo callar y besar. Entregarnos sin medida el uno al otro atesorando cada momento como algo precioso e irrepetible, sin permitir que nadie lo impidiese.

No hicimos preguntas a pesar del continuo interrogante en nuestras miradas. Si alguno de los dos hubiese formulado alguna, el hechizo que nos mantenía en una burbuja, y que hacía que pudiésemos disfrutar de esa noche juntos, se hubiese roto sin remedio, llenando aquellas horas de pesar, remordimientos, miedo y dolor.

Y yo no quería darle respuestas. No esa noche. Lo quería era tener otra oportunidad para que pudiésemos hablar tranquilos, quizás a través del correo podríamos mantenernos en contacto sin despertar sospechas… O con suerte, pudiésemos organizar todo para poder pasar juntos otro día sin que fuese peligroso.

Edward me reclamaba con su cuerpo constantemente, mi expresidiario había vuelto con energías renovadas, observando cada pequeño gesto que yo pudiese hacer, con esos ojos de mar de invierno… y callaba pensativo.

Ambos habíamos aceptado el pacto, esa noche sería una tregua, un refugio en medio de la ventisca que nos asolaba. Pero la amenaza del nuevo día que se acercaba inexorable, era algo que a medida que avanzaba el tiempo, se volvía más y más difícil de ignorar.

Me moví inquieta por mis pensamientos y dejé escapar un pequeño suspiro. El cuerpo desnudo de Edward se recortaba a contraluz, bañado de un extraño resplandor azulado procedente de la calle. La amenazante luz de un nuevo día no tardaría en aparecer... Edward tenía la vista perdida en las cimas de las montañas que rodeaban al lago y fruncía el ceño pensativo.

Yo hubiese creído que se trataba de una visión creada por mi agitada mente, si no sintiese en cada centímetro de mi cuerpo, la deliciosa huella del paso de Edward por él. Tenía los labios adoloridos de tanto besarlo, de tanto darle placer, los pezones tiernos y sensibles, mi sexo protestaba en cada mínimo movimiento, me dolían los brazos y las piernas, el interior de los muslos, el mordisco en mi hombro, el corazón…

-Deberías tratar de dormir algo. – Edward susurró con la voz ronca, como si una pesada carga la oprimiese.

-No, no quiero dormir esta noche. – Me levanté de la cama y desnuda también, avancé hasta él y lo abracé por detrás. Apoyé la mejilla en su espalda y sus dedos se entrelazaron con los míos, mientras que sus ojos no dejaban de espiar el horizonte por donde saldría el sol.

-No es suficiente, Isabella…

Noté las lágrimas agolpándose en mis ojos y los cerré con fuerza para que no se escapasen. Ya habría tiempo para eso más adelante.

-No. Por favor no. Todavía es de noche. – Edward permaneció callado y me tomó de la mano para situarme delante de él y abrazarme con fuerza. Su respiración sonaba acompasada sobre mi pelo, al igual que su corazón dentro de su pecho, y esos ritmos cadenciosos consiguieron aplacar en parte, la creciente angustia que sentía.

Permanecimos desnudos, abrazados y en silencio durante una eternidad que apenas duró unos minutos, antes de que yo empezase a sentir nuevas lágrimas de desesperación enturbiar mi mirada.

-Ven, volvamos a la cama.

Miré a Edward que me sonrió levemente antes de dejar un suave beso sobre mis labios y ofrecerme su mano para llevarme de nuevo hasta la cama. Allí nos tumbamos juntos y él nos cubrió con el edredón, mientras yo me perdía entre sus brazos protectores y su olor. Rogando por no quedarme dormida… O por hacerlo y no ser testigo de su partida, sin ser capaz de decidir cuál de las dos opciones sería más desgarradora para mí.

El resplandor blanco que atravesaba mis párpados cerrados, me anunció que el día había llegado, incluso antes de abrir los ojos.

Tampoco necesitaba abrirlos para saber que Edward ya no estaba a mi lado. Podía notar su ausencia envolviéndolo todo, con desoladora claridad.

Abrí los ojos despacio y me vi sola en medio de aquella cama revuelta y fría, que todavía conservaba su olor atrapado entre sus hilos.

"_Buenos días tristeza…"_

Me incorporé despacio y miré el sitio que habían ocupado sus pantalones y todas las cosas que guardaba en sus bolsillos, ahora vacío e inútil.

Suspiré tratando de deshacer el nudo en mi garganta que sentía ahogarme y me llevé las manos a la cabeza. ¿Qué haría ahora?

Gruesas y silenciosas lágrimas surcaron mis mejillas sin control. Me sentía tan cansada…

Solamente tenía ganas de permanecer en la cama y dejar que el mundo se hundiese a mi alrededor.

-Definitivamente, no me gusta verte llorar.

¿Qué? Levanté la cabeza y me senté derecha en la cama, tan rápido, que parecía impulsada por un mecanismo, a pesar de la protesta de mi cuerpo. Edward estaba cruzado de brazos apoyado de forma indolente en el marco de la puerta del dormitorio, vestía el mismo jersey de cuello alto negro que la noche anterior, y los vaqueros. ¡Joder! ¿Por qué tenía ese fantástico aspecto después de no haber dormido en toda la noche? Yo no necesitaba un espejo para saber que estaba hecha una calamidad.

-Pensé que ya te habías ido. – Dije a la defensiva secando mis lágrimas con mis dedos.

-¿De verdad pensaste que podía irme de esa forma? – Ignoré el tono dolido de su voz, solamente podía pensar en que tendría que vivir la despedida y que esos recuerdos formarían parte de los de la noche, y no quería.

-¿Y cómo te gustaría hacerlo? No te tenía por un sádico, pero esto que estás haciendo roza el sadismo, francamente.

-Yo tampoco te tenía por una masoquista y ya ves… Aquí estamos los dos.

Nos quedamos mirándonos a los ojos sin decir nada más durante un instante. Yo no sabía que decir, ni que hacer, y Edward no parecía muy feliz con el hecho de que lo incluyera entre los adeptos al marqués, ese nunca había sido su estilo y tampoco compartía la inmensa mayoría de sus prácticas. Para mi buena suerte…

-Sal de esa cama y ponte algo de ropa, he preparado café y estoy hambriento.

Sus palabras rompieron el incómodo silencio y sonaron exigentes. Pero aparte de lo evidente, tenían más significado.

-No lo entiendo… ¿Acaso no tienes que marcharte? – Hubiese jurado que luchó por no poner los ojos en blanco ante mi pregunta.

-No es suficiente, Isabella. Una noche no es ni remotamente suficiente y tú no me has dado ni una sola respuesta, pequeña golfa astuta y manipuladora. Solo has abierto las piernas, y eso, no es suficiente. Pero supongo que ya contabas con ese pequeño detalle cuando me propusiste "una noche", ¿verdad?

Me ruboricé sin poder evitarlo. No sabía si sentirme loca de felicidad porque mi plan para que Edward se quedase una noche, había dado mucho mejor resultado del esperado, si sentirme atemorizada por las posibles consecuencias de su evidente enfado, o si ofenderme por eso de "_solo has abierto las piernas_"…

-Por otra parte, creo que Call puede seguir haciendo el sacrificio de encargar _champagne_ a mi nombre durante al menos un día más.

"…_al menos un día más…_" ¡Tenía que aprovecharlo!

-Obedéceme, si no quieres que entre en esa cama y te de los azotes que ardo en deseos de darte. El día ha llegado, ya no es "solo una noche", así que te aconsejo que no tientes tu suerte más allá de lo razonable, pensaría que son unos buenos y contundentes azotes al viejo estilo, lo que quieres en realidad, y hoy me siento especialmente inclinado a satisfacer ese deseo en concreto.

Después de esa arrogante frase, tan típica de él, abandonó su posición en el marco de la puerta y se marchó en dirección a la cocina. Yo seguía sin poder reaccionar…

-Y no creas que conseguiste engañarme cuando me aseguraste que no estabas tramando nada. Mentir no se te da bien, lo cual es una suerte para mí.

Su voz sonó ahogada por la distancia, mientras que yo seguía sentada en medio de esa cama, cubriendo mi cuerpo desnudo con el edredón y sin poder reaccionar…

_¡Espabila idiota!_

Salté de la cama y me dirigí al baño. Ni loca pensaba sentarme a hablar con ese arrogante hombre sin tener al menos, un aspecto presentable.

¡Y no "_solo había abierto las piernas_", también le abrí mi corazón! ¡Que esperase unos minutos! Yo llevaba esperándolo un mes… Y si venía a darme esos azotes "_que ardía en deseos de darme_"… Pues bueno, ya contaba con recibirlos en algún momento del día que empezaba, pero al menos, me azotaría duchada, peinada y maquillada.

* * *

Parece que el plan de la pequeña golfa ha salido bien… ¿Y ahora…?

Antes de que se me olvide, ¡Feliz San Valentín! ¡Feliz forever alone! y ¡Feliz mentally dating Robert Pattinson! (según sea el caso)

Rendición ha sido nominada para participar en un concurso, muchísimas gracias a las chicas que han nominado el fic. Si alguien quiere votar por Rendición o por su favorito, puede hacerlo en: premios-ffad (punto) blogspot (punto) com

Ahora sí, como siempre, mi más sincero agradecimiento a: sophia18, Naobi Chan, lamiabellacantante8, Paz Cullen, CeLia McCarthy, Ericastelo, CaroBereCullen, Paolastef, chusrobissocute, nana Cullen, Tata XOXO, itza32569, camela, Belewyn, Las Chicas Cullen, lucylucy, monikcullen009, Velsofia, Andii, Aleowo, Roccio, CristellaWolfe, CcyTig, jupy, Bite Me Sr. Cullen, alex-hdz, Yumel22, msteppa, laura, Carmen Cullen-.i love fic, pekascullen, Dreams Hunter, ivelita Cullen, Lili-C, niky-dany, Edbell, nanipatt, La chica del gorro azul, Vany Pattinson, McCandless, Marce Masen, dioda, zujeyane, Solemalbec, Amanda, andri88, Krito26, GABYCULLEN, Andysuperchula, danisanchez, Jenith, Vampiresa07, laura, Berta, Yolanda dorado, veroc, lu537, ThoraPoison, Adriu, Kalita Cullen, pitita10cullen, Nayuri80, brigitte, Solasol, karlita carrillo Cullen, MarianaYaneth, Ludwika Cullen, Kathow16, IsabellaPaz, claudi17, Shaolyn, Franchy Cullen Clan Meyer, carigt05, titi ann, Caniqui, Vic-Sutherland, Aliena Cullen, GUARANI SHELION 1811, jovipattinson, mirgru, MAGUI DE CULLEN, miranda c.s, Vampira Princesss, karenov17, esmec17, Maricoles, Salyluna, AMirandaCullen, AislinnMassi, Loonydraconian, Deathxrevenge, xAnnitaaa, malicaro, Aryam Shields Masen, MarMia89, Judith M, nadsart, CaroBell, sandra32321, Mtica, BlissVmpKr, Mayeli, Bella Bradshaw, ViviORD'Cs, Az May, gax26, Paoliiz B. Masen, Gaby, Marianixcr, Bere Moreno, joymasencullen, olga.1200live .com, BiankisMasen, Paola Isabel, Zoe Jm, , dezkiciada, heewelss, litzy, Yudicapi, ma pau Cullen, Libertad, Ciruelo, Beauty02, jamlvg, fany cullenpattz, , Kisara Mansen, Yuri, xelatwi, Mafer Masen Cullen, manzaniita, liduvina, alice9cullen, paw paw, kate, EriM, injoa, Hary Cullen Clan Meyer, cary, Jocelynne-Cullen, MELI8114, L'Amelie, Alex-Cullen-Pattinson, , Patymdn, Ana Arredondo, Berta, MIRI, Princcipessa Cullen Masen Pat, belen, Mentxu Masen Cullen, anmaray, geMaaW, Lullaby Waylen, twifanMarie, elena robsten, Lucia, Tanya Pattz Cullen, Indira Cullen Clan Meyer, beakis, Mara, Lucy Cullen Boggiano, Rob y Pato, green'splace, catitacullen, fantwilight1, toat86, Lakentsb, Shandra1, Yuri, magusl92, MJOSE, ludgardita, yeco, yeraldin23, alimago, Beleriv, Sully YM, Jess Pattinson, MIMI83, Vale27, Sisi bunny, lorenalove, May Cullen, Syl Cullen, amy-vampire, and Cullen, Madeleine Schmidt, JELITA, Rosalie, tati-cullen, Docevampiro, Carlota, askadelia, Soniard, EleGL, siriatwilight, Solchizz, Cullen Vigo, hilarycullen17, kruskaya, PanchiiM, carpe diem88, Any Pattzz, ana, Mara, MariiBettraia, Jolielizabeth, vivi85, V, Ran-neechan, CindyLis, Sony Bells, mariana, decode24, azay, antomirok, cris20, savale17, gabimoralesm, BABYBOO27, Babi Masen, ElaMorgan, coki Cullen, NuRySh, lori89lori, themis78, Jazmines y Hadas, Luchii, MaxiPau, aleshita-luvs-paramore, T. Swan, darky1995, daniielacullen, Angie Masen, lauriss18, Doris Martinez, Ari93, francullenm, Jbpattinson, Colyflawer, angie, ZarethMalfoy, kimberlymbc, ETERNOAMANECER, sarapo8, Sky LeVan, Hinatapink, JazCullenSwan, chivis libis, ana luisaanyMicky67, yolabertay, Pamelaa, naddia-of-pattz, karlitacullen, laura argon, LUNATIKACC, Irina, kitty Swan and Edward Cullen, roblove, laura, jakyedan, Rosed Cullen, Marian Tosh, cremita, eisa123, mAnZaNiiTa3, jade0709, , Dhamphi03, MV2Twilighter87, bellaliz, amafle, Lunita Black27, Milita Cullen, maribel1905, AnnieKP, LAmby Cullen 17, DiAnA, lunapau84, NVanessie, Cathy, LULY, carlita16, Deysi Maria, ANDY CULLEN, Ligia Rodriguez, tatanlc, marivifc, didywf, Sweetdirtydraco, ImTwilighter, Mia's, Milita Cullen, DESESPERADA, sayelutz, Paola C, NAIARA23, anamart05, Cathaysa, RossEvelin, martha Cullen black, akitha, iguanillasss, anitina59, Ninna Riva, Denisse de Cullen, antoniamirok, van-nessa44, qarla Cullen, mary8potter, Mia'sII, TwilighterDeCorazn, Vanesa pinilla, lilivett, Nevy Masen 19, Caro Sosa, fey black, Zoalesita, macel333, Solcitwilight, danielat, stcullen, Anónimo, liz, Paamelitaa, samyzoe, bella Halle, Vale, Andii, mariec, Mayito Vulturi, AglaeeCullen810, Adry, Ledy Cullen, decode24, Minerva-Atenea, , lissette, lulu, mimi, Yolanda, Anónimo, Nad, Ro Marasca, joalopez, May, Ana Francheska, Celina, Anónimo, Anónimo, Anónimo, Anónimo y Maria. Miles de gracias por cada una de vuestras cariñosas palabras. Gracias! :'D

Blog actualizado :)

Si alguien quiere ponerse en contacto conmigo, y no tiene cuenta en FF, en twitter soy Partisan11, y en face Partisan Once


	59. Chapter 59

Disclaimer: los personajes pertenecen a SM y la historia es mía.

Como siempre miles de gracias a mis queridas Betas Claudia y Enichepi a las que tengo a punto de mandarme al carajo por pesada, pero a las que en el fondo no creo capaces de eso. Creo…

Este capítulo quiero dedicarlo a un amigo muy querido que se ha marchado para siempre y sin avisar, dejándonos el alma en carne viva.

* * *

57.- Lo que el mar esconde.

_¡Espabila idiota!_

Salté de la cama y me dirigí al baño. Ni loca pensaba sentarme a hablar con ese arrogante hombre sin tener al menos, un aspecto presentable.

¡Y no "_solo había abierto las piernas_", también le abrí mi corazón! ¡Que esperase unos minutos! Yo llevaba esperándolo un mes… Y si venía a darme esos azotes "_que ardía en deseos de darme_"… Pues bueno, ya contaba con recibirlos en algún momento del día que empezaba, pero al menos, me azotaría duchada, peinada y maquillada.

Corrí hacia el baño ignorando la protesta de todos y cada uno de los músculos de mi cuerpo, recogí mi pelo para no mojarlo y me metí en la ducha incluso antes de que el agua estuviese completamente caliente. Al ver el suelo de la ducha mojado, supe sin lugar a dudas que Edward se había duchado y devuelto la esponja a su sitio. De alguna manera me las ingenié para lavarme y cepillarme los dientes al mismo tiempo, preguntándome si habría traído algo de ropa consigo. Sin pensarlo tomé la maquinilla de afeitar que guardaba por si tenía una emergencia, y mentalmente me despedí aprisa de meses de constancia depilándome con cera el vello púbico.

Pero un ligero temblor en mi mano me ofreció una segunda oportunidad para pensar. Mejor no me arriesgaba, hay zonas delicadas del parque de atracciones a las que es mejor acercarse sin prisas y con el pulso firme.

Me precipité al dormitorio envuelta en una toalla y abrí el armario. ¿Y ahora…? ¿Qué coño me ponía ahora? No tenía tiempo de planear nada, así que rebusqué en el cajón de la lencería y me puse lo primero negro y ligeramente provocativo que encontré. ¡Maldita sea! ¿Dónde había un conjunto de _La_ _Perla_ cuando hacía falta? Sí, sí, sí… ya, en mi antigua habitación de la casa de Alice. ¡Mierda!

No importaba. Saqué la primera camiseta blanca de mangas largas que vi, un cárdigan gris y unos vaqueros ajustados y gastados, cepillé mi pelo a la carrera y me calcé las bailarinas que solía utilizar en casa, a medida que llegaba a la cocina, lamentando que el maquillaje tuviese que esperar y notando mis ojeras como si pesasen.

Edward tenía una taza de café en las manos y estaba sentado a la mesa donde tenía una vista privilegiada de mis graffitis emocionales y los cisnes colgando de la lámpara, vestido de negro a juego con mi pared y en vistoso contraste con el resto de la casa. Cuando entré giró la cabeza hacia mí y me miró de arriba abajo con esos penetrantes ojos y su famosa expresión indescifrable que tan nerviosa me ponía, tensando sus hermosos rasgos.

-Me he vestido con lo primero que he visto. No quería tardar más pensando en qué ponerme. – Musité mi excusa al mismo tiempo que notaba arder mis mejillas. ¿Cómo era posible que el poder que esos ojos ejercían sobre mí siguiese intacto después de todo este tiempo?

-Te sientan bien esos vaqueros. – La expresión de su rostro pareció suavizarse ligeramente justo antes de llevarse la taza a los labios. Me giré algo desconcertada por su reacción y muy nerviosa por la enorme importancia de la conversación que teníamos por delante, procurando concentrarme en cocinar los huevos y poner en el tostador unas rebanadas de pan.

El silencio solamente roto por los sonidos secos de la espátula de madera contra la sartén, crecía y se espesaba a nuestro alrededor con la misma velocidad con la que mis manos se volvían inseguras. _Tranquila, Bella…_

-¿Cómo está tu rodilla? ¿Te duele? – _¡Gracias! _Suspiré aliviada por la pregunta banal de Edward y le lancé una breve mirada sobre mi hombro, antes de volver a concentrarme en servir los huevos y retirar el pan del tostador. Negué con la cabeza y no pude evitar sonreír. Era un maldito acosador sin remedio.

-Así que me viste caer… No, ya no duele, ni siquiera recordaba el golpe. – Tomé los dos platos y me senté a la mesa. Cuando alcé los ojos y lo vi sentado a la cabecera, una familiar y querida escena se repitió ante mis ojos, aunque el escenario fuese otro más sencillo que el pequeño comedor de su casa, me reconfortó de la misma forma en la que solía hacerlo.

Edward se limitó a asentir y se centró en su desayuno, yo imité su gesto y una vez delante de la comida, ya no pude ignorar por más tiempo que tenía hambre, y mucha. La noche anterior se nos olvidó cenar con todo ese tema del agua y el reencuentro, y la urgencia por estar desnudos y él dentro de mí… Pero esta mañana el hambre era acuciante. Los huevos tenían el punto justo de sal, las tostadas con mantequilla y la mermelada de arándanos casera de Charlotte sabían deliciosas, y para qué negarlo, Edward hacía un café fantástico sin importar en que cafetera lo hiciese.

-Estoy siendo asombrosamente paciente, Isabella, podemos seguir ignorando el asunto que tenemos que tratar un poco más si quieres, pero tengo que advertirte que ya me estoy cansando de luchar contra mi naturaleza y no estoy seguro de si eres consciente de que encontraré alguna forma para cobrarme tu demora en satisfacer mi curiosidad.

Tragué el último bocado y lamenté haber comido tanto cuando mi estómago se contrajo dolorosamente por los nervios. Pero en vez de dejarme llevar por mis inseguridades, inspiré profundamente, serví más café para los dos y le lancé un inquieto vistazo al _iPad_, que permanecía en el otro extremo tal y como yo lo había dejado la noche anterior, preguntándome si Alice me había enviado algún mensaje, antes de comenzar a contarle al Puto Amo como me las había ingeniado para desaparecer delante de las narices de sus hombres.

Pensé que era mucho mejor para los dos ir directa al grano y darle respuestas concretas, sin divagar ni dar rodeos, así que comencé por el día en el que me dejó. No mencioné en ningún momento como eso me hizo sentir, pero tampoco fue necesario, la entonación de mis palabras y mis gestos no tenían secretos para él y pudo seguir con total claridad el hilo de mis sentimientos, a medida que yo narraba como no tuve ninguna duda de que me abandonaba por otro motivo muy diferente a que me hubiese dejado de amar, que en ningún momento pronunció las palabras mágicas para que renunciase a él, que seguía vigilada por sus hombres… Y finalmente el encontronazo con aquella siniestra chica.

Hasta ahí llegó la parte más emotiva de mi relato, a pesar de mi determinación de contarlo como si le hubiese sucedido a otra persona, no pude evitar que mi voz flaquease en algunos momentos, o que el nivel de agua, inoportunamente, aumentase en mis ojos. Edward me había escuchado con absoluta atención y la firme voluntad de no interrumpirme, algo que le agradecí en el alma, ya que sabía que no debió de resultarle fácil a un hombre como él.

A continuación, le conté que solo podía pensar en que ese extraño acercamiento para dejarme un cisne, de alguna forma era una trampa para él y temí por todos. Así que entre Alice, Jasper y yo pusimos todo el plan en marcha: una nueva identidad, un nuevo trabajo lo suficientemente cerca como para salir corriendo de vuelta si era necesario, mi cuenta en Tumblr para mantenerme en contacto con Alice y recibir así noticias de todo el mundo en clave, un número de teléfono y una cuenta bancaria a mi nuevo nombre, le hablé de los Hoffman y como me cuidaban… Y puedo asegurar, sin lugar a dudas, que alucinó seriamente cuando le conté la forma en la que me deshice de sus hombres para huir en una moto alquilada. Fue la única vez que alteró su gesto desde que habíamos pasado a la parte… más técnica, por llamarla de alguna forma.

-¿Sabes conducir motos? – Dijo sin ocultar su perplejidad. Yo tragué en seco y asentí antes de responderle. Lo que venía tampoco le iba a gustar mucho.

-Mi amigo Jake me enseñó a manejarlas cuando era adolescente. Es algo que no se olvida. – Edward estrechó esos ojos glaucos que brillaron peligrosos y yo tragué en seco desviando la mirada un instante, como si quisiese disimular.

-Tu amigo Jake…

No añadí nada más. La atmósfera se congeló a nuestro alrededor y Edward permaneció unos instantes que se me antojaron eternos, mirándome fijamente con tal intensidad, que no tuve más remedio que enfrentar de nuevo esos ojos severos. Estaba inmóvil, con la mandíbula apretada con fuerza sin decir nada, sin mover un solo músculo… Mientras que yo contenía el aliento esperando su reacción, sin quitarle los ojos de encima.

Hasta que se levantó bruscamente de la silla arrastrándola, y comenzó a pasear inquieto por toda la cocina, llevándose inconscientemente las manos al pelo corto y al tocarlo detenía el gesto en seco, para poco después volver a hacerlo de nuevo. Pensé con malicia que en cualquier otra circunstancia hubiese disfrutado secretamente de ver a Edward así de alterado por mi causa, pero lo cierto es que no era el momento más adecuado para eso, y su estado podría tener consecuencias inesperadas para mí.

Por fin se detuvo y me disparó una mirada escalofriante antes de cerrar los ojos, pellizcarse el puente de la nariz y resoplar exasperado. Di un sorbo a mi café para tragar la angustia que me produjo ver hasta qué punto se le había hinchado la vena que le surcaba la frente. Eso no presagiaba nada bueno…

-¿Estás diciéndome que aquella noche que saliste con Jasper, te llevó a conocer a un falsificador de documentos? – Su voz sonó profunda y engañosamente calmada, lo miré confundida y muy sorprendida de que conociese ese detalle y no pude evitar preguntarme algo molesta, cuánto de lo que le había contado conocía ya.

-¿Cómo sabías que era yo? – Sus labios dibujaron una extraña mueca y me pareció oír que algo parecido a un rugido ahogado, retumbó en su pecho. – Está bien, no es necesario que me respondas, puedo suponerlo. Necesitaba un identidad nueva y…

-¡Pero no tenías por qué ir personalmente! – Su grito retumbó en las paredes de aquella casa vacía y volví a contener el aliento. – Tu amigo Whitlock podría haberlo arreglado por ti y no exponerte. ¡Dios, Isabella! ¡Qué insensata! Y ese amigo tuyo…

Por algún motivo me dolió que culpase a Jasper, él únicamente quiso ayudarme y aunque no estuviese de acuerdo con mi plan, hizo todo lo posible por darme seguridad y una vía de escape.

-Tenía que ir en persona, Stefan selecciona personalmente a la gente para la que trabaja, tenía que hacerme las fotos, hablar conmigo...

Mis palabras quedaron suspendidas en el aire cuando Edward se acercó despacio a la mesa y apoyó los puños cerrados sobre ella, e inclinándose hacia mí, levantó una ceja incrédula, que por alguna razón me resultó intimidante y aceleró aún más mi corazón.

-¿Stefan…? ¿Stefan "selecciona"…? – Tragué en seco al ser consciente de la irónica musicalidad con la que repitió mis palabras. Joooder… Era evidente que estaba enfadado, de eso no había ninguna duda. La cuestión ahora era saber si además de cabreado, estaba celoso por la manera cargada de intención en la que pronunció esas dos únicas palabras.

-Esa gente me estaban vigilando, no me atreví a hacerme las fotos en cualquier otro lugar por si me veían y sospechaban algo. – Me justifiqué atropelladamente, esos ojos mirándome tan de cerca y con esa intensidad no contribuían a calmarme y prueba de ello era mi respiración errática y superficial. Edward se dio cuenta de ese pequeño detalle y se alejó para darme algo de espacio y retomar sus exasperantes paseos por la cocina con su taza de café en la mano. Juraría que los complejos mecanismos de su mente giraban a una velocidad de vértigo atando cabos, rellenando lagunas y sacando conclusiones.

-¿Tienes alguna forma de contactar con él?

-¿Con Stefan? – Edward puso los ojos en blanco y gruñó. Tendría que procurar evitar decir tanto su nombre si no quería enfadarlo todavía más. – Sí, tengo el número de teléfono de un refugio de animales en Berna.

-Naturalmente que sí… Llámalo y acuerda un encuentro, quiero conocerlo a la mayor brevedad posible. ¿Cuál es su apellido? – ¡Ay, joder! ¿Quiere verlo? Si antes no estaba celoso, con toda seguridad iba a estarlo cuando lo viese.

-Kroener, Stefan Kroener. La familia de Jasper tiene una larga relación con él, lo contratan… para algunos juicios… y esas cosas. – "_…y esas cosas…_" Edward iba a poner el grito en el cielo cuando le contase exactamente, en qué consistían "esas cosas". Y con toda certeza yo lo pondría también, tarde o temprano, sobre sus rodillas con el trasero en la línea de fuego.

-Llama ahora a ese refugio, yo voy a pedirle a Marshall que lo investigue a fondo.

Sin esperar a nada más sacó su teléfono del bolsillo de sus pantalones y comenzó a escribir en él. Yo me levanté de la mesa también con mi café en la mano y busqué el número del refugio de animales que Stefan utilizaba como tapadera, en uno de los cajones. Mientras esperaba que quien fuese respondiese el teléfono, con la mirada perdida en la cima de los montes nevados que rodean el lago, no quise evitar una pequeñísima sonrisa maliciosa que escondí de esa intensa mirada verde. No podía negar que mi ego disfrutaba cada vez que observaba su reacción al escuchar el nombre de Stefan. Pero al mismo tiempo me inquietaba lo que pudiese suceder cuando se encontrasen frente a frente, esa circunstancia podría ser algo parecido a ver en directo un choque de trenes.

Una voz femenina respondió en alemán al otro extremo de la línea algo que no entendí, yo pregunté en inglés por el Sr. Kroener y me presenté antes de pedir un encuentro lo antes posible, mientras procuraba ignorar los penetrantes ojos de Edward clavados en mi nuca. La mujer al otro extremo, que hablaba inglés tan bien como yo, preguntó si se trataba de una emergencia, y cuando respondí que no, que solamente se trataba de una reunión, tomó nota de todo y se despidió asegurando que contactaría con el Sr. Kroener y que me avisaría a mi teléfono en menos de una hora.

Me giré para mirar a Edward y dejé el teléfono sobre la mesa de la que él había retirado los restos del desayuno.

-Le darán el mensaje, la persona con la que he hablado me ha dicho que en una hora tendremos la respuesta. – Se limitó a asentir con gesto grave, y terminó su café antes de dejar la taza vacía junto al fregadero.

-Marshall ya está recopilando información sobre él. Quiero saber con quién voy a hablar y si es peligroso.

Yo también terminé mi café, ya casi frío, y me costó trabajo tragarlo a causa de la súbita opresión que sentía en el pecho, sería mejor que se enterase de la verdadera ocupación de Stefan por mí misma, antes que apareciese en el informe de M. Edward estaba preocupado comprobando algo en su teléfono y yo me dejaba invadir por la angustia lentamente, al pensar en que quizás mañana él volvería a marcharse y en todo lo que nos faltaba por hablar. De repente me sentí pequeña y tuve frío. Llevé mi taza al fregadero antes de que mis inquietudes ganasen la partida y me abracé a mí misma apoyándome contra la encimera cuando ya no pude contenerme más.

-¿Qué…? ¿Qué va a pasar ahora con nosotros?

Susurré las palabras como si temiese romper la frágil burbuja que nos rodeaba y fuese a desencadenar una catástrofe con ellas. Edward me dedicó una mirada larga y serena, suspiró, dejó su teléfono sobre la mesa y acortó la distancia que nos separaba para estrecharme entre sus brazos con fuerza, con necesidad, como si él mismo se hiciese esa misma pregunta y no le gustase la respuesta… O no la conociese.

Olía tan bien… Sus brazos eran tan fuertes y protectores cerrados con avaricia alrededor de mi pequeña figura… Que no pude más que cerrar los ojos y dejarme envolver por él a la vez que correspondía a su abrazo con todas mis fuerzas, rogando porque ese momento no terminase nunca.

-Aún no lo sé, Isabella. – Edward volvió a suspirar sobre mi pelo justo antes de alzarme la barbilla con dos dedos y dejarme sin aliento con la profundidad transparente de su mirada. – Ya sabes que si seguimos juntos querré castigarte por todo lo que has hecho. – Algo se estremeció en mi interior mientras acariciaba mi pómulo con el dorso de sus dedos y dibujó con el pulgar el contorno de mis labios con tal suavidad, que parecía hecho por una pluma, en vez de las fuertes y elegantes manos de mi hombre. – Pero no voy a hacerlo hasta no saber absolutamente todo, quiero asegurarme de que conozco exactamente los motivos por los que te castigo. Para eso tienes que volver a ser mía… Y no aceptaré que vuelvas a ser mía, si es que esa es tu decisión, hasta que yo no te haya contado lo que está sucediendo y esté completamente seguro de que entiendes la magnitud de todo a lo que vas a enfrentarte. – Perdida en sus ojos, me esforzaba en seguir sus palabras y no dejarme aturdir por su hechizo.

-Pero vamos a suponer que seguiremos juntos de alguna manera, y que empezaremos por unos hipotéticos diez azotes. Tengo la sospecha de que esa supuesta cifra aumentará con asombrosa facilidad a lo largo de esta conversación.

Un destello perverso brilló en sus ojos y yo parpadeé perpleja.

-¿No me aceptarás de vuelta? – Edward curvó ligeramente las comisuras de sus labios, amagando una pequeña sonrisa que no llegó a formarse y yo por fin, pude darme cuenta de que si su única condición para que volviésemos a estar juntos es que yo lo supiese todo, ni borracha pensaba oponerme a eso, a fin de cuentas, es lo que siempre quise.

-Me parece justo. – Musité hundiendo mi cara en su cuello y acaricié la dura línea de su mandíbula con la nariz, aspirando su aroma, sintiendo el cosquilleo de su barba de varios días, disfrutando de su cercanía y su calor… Mientras que él hizo algo que pocas veces había hecho antes, me besó la frente a la vez que acariciaba mi pelo con desarmante ternura.

-Te he subestimado Isabella. Has demostrado ser una asombrosa y valiente mujer, tienes recursos, inteligencia e inventiva para sobrevivir. Como el agua, eres fuerte a pesar de tu frágil apariencia. Estoy completamente seguro de que si yo no llego a llamar a tu puerta anoche, tú hubieses seguido adelante sin mí. Y ese regreso de nuevo a tu vida me atormenta como no puedes imaginarte.

Cerré los ojos ante las sensaciones que sus palabras provocaban en mi alma, me estaba dibujando una realidad que no quería ver, así que me separé ligeramente de su abrazo para tomarle la cara con las dos manos y mirarlo fijamente.

-No voy a discutir contigo eso, Edward, es cierto, si no hubieses llamado a esa puerta, yo hubiese seguido adelante… Echándote de menos cada segundo, sin embargo hubiese continuado con mi vida, y al igual que tú, tarde o temprano aparecerían otros ojos, y otras manos y otro cuerpo en mi vida. Pero no es eso lo que yo quiero, no es lo que mi alma necesita.

Sus ojos brillaron llenos de emociones contenidas, mezcladas con matices peligrosos, mi referencia a otro posible hombre en mi vida no pareció gustarle, pero no dijo nada, y tomó mis manos entre las suyas para dejar un suave y lento beso sobre cada una, antes de que su habitual actitud segura e imponente, volviese a hacerse presente.

-Eso me ha parecido entender. Bien… a pesar de todo ya estoy aquí. Ahora voy a seguir el consejo de mi madre y comprobar por mí mismo hasta qué punto llega ese inquietante desprecio que demuestras por tu propia seguridad. Tú misma sopesarás si quieres seguir arriesgándote al lado de una persona como yo, o si apelando a tu sentido común, continúas tu vida sin mí. Sentémonos.

¿Su madre le aconsejó hablar conmigo?

Me guió de la mano hasta la mesa y ambos tomamos asiento de nuevo, sus palabras resonaban en mi cabeza y algo me dijo que tenía que estar muy atenta. Ese zorro sabía emplear con maestría las palabras para llevar la conversación en uno u otro sentido, con el único propósito de manipularme. Y esa certeza me enfadó.

-¿Vas a ser imparcial, o vas a tratar de manipularme con tus palabras para que me aleje de ti? – Edward me dedicó una mirada dura que hizo que mi estómago se contrajese.

-Honestamente no puedes esperar de mí que sea frío y ecuánime en este tema.

-No creo que sea justo. – No pude evitar que mi voz sonase infantil y algo recalcitrante.

-Por supuesto que no lo es, pocas cosas relacionadas conmigo son "justas", como tampoco lo fue la forma en que te comportaste anoche. He hecho casi todo lo posible por alejarte de mi vida pensando únicamente en tu bien. Ahora que eres libre quiero que no te sientas obligada a ser consecuente con el amor que me tienes. No olvides que ningún lazo nos ata. No dudes en dejarme atrás para salvar tu vida, Bella. – _Como vuelva a escuchar el mismo discurso de "Bella no seas tonta, estás mejor sin mí", juro que gritaré tan fuerte que acabará interviniendo la policía._

-Te escucho con toda atención. – Respondí tratando de aparentar una calma que estaba muy lejos de sentir. Edward suspiró y volvió a llevarse una mano a su inexistente pelo, esta vez sin disimular su gesto.

-Bien, entonces comencemos con esto cuanto antes.

Se enderezó en la silla adoptando su pose habitual de hombre seguro de sí mismo, aunque una sombra imprecisa entristecía la luz de sus ojos de tal forma, que logró ponerme nerviosa. Colocó ambas manos sobre la mesa entrelazando sus largos dedos, como quien no tiene nada que ocultar, suspiró y me ancló a su mirada de mar de invierno.

Su voz profunda de terciopelo comenzó a narrar con la entonación de quien cuenta una leyenda, a pesar de que sus palabras describiesen seres, situaciones y corazones tan abyectos como despreciables. Envuelta en la musicalidad de su voz y lo alarmante de sus palabras, fue la forma en la que supe que los Vulturi pretendían que Edward les ayudase a blanquear dinero procedente de los peores criminales internacionales a través de su red de empresas, y que esa absurda pretensión estaba trufada del orgullo herido de Aro, que pretendió tentarlo ofreciéndole una engañosa seguridad, a cambio de que Edward accediese a ser uno de los suyos de nuevo, por el simple placer que ser testigo de su traición hacia Carlisle.

Edward no trató en ningún momento de suavizar las palabras que empleó para convencerme de que eran muy peligrosos, que no les temblaba el pulso a la hora de firmar sentencias de muerte y ejecutarlas, algo que yo había vivido en primera persona, y que estaban dispuestos a emplear cualquier método a su alcance para lograr sus objetivos.

Por ese motivo, y no otro, fue por el que me alejó de su vida de esa forma tan fulminante, convencido de que con el tiempo pensarían que era otra mujer más y no alguien _tan_ especial para él y así me dejarían tranquila y mi vida ya no estaría en peligro.

Cuando se quedó en silencio observando con asombrosa intensidad cada mínimo gesto que yo pudiese hacer, tengo que reconocer que me costó reaccionar. Era tal la cantidad de hipótesis que bombardeaban mi cabeza, que apenas podía atrapar ninguna al vuelo el tiempo suficiente como para analizarla despacio.

-Entonces… que esa chica se acercase a mí para darme el cisne sí que fue una trampa... – Edward asintió con un extraño brillo en los ojos, cuando comprobó que mi mente se había puesto de nuevo en marcha y trabajaba atando cabos. – Me alegro mucho de que no aceptases ayudarlos a pesar de las amenazas. ¿Por qué crees que no te creyeron cuando les dijiste que yo no era nadie especial en tu vida?

Pasaba de una cuestión a otra procurando seguir la velocidad de mis pensamientos, tarea inútil en la que no estaba dispuesta a cejar a pesar de todo.

-Aro me conoce demasiado bien. Aquel video que nos grabaron dándonos un beso fue algo completamente impropio de mi comportamiento habitual que debió ponerle sobre aviso. Me dejé llevar por un impulso y te señalé ante sus ojos con aquel beso. – Fruncí el ceño confundida y busqué en sus ojos la verdad.

-¿Solamente por eso?

-Por eso, pero sobre todo por la pelea con James. Recuerda que Félix la presenció y seguramente le informó de lo que sucedió, eso le dio una clara medida de la verdadera magnitud de nuestra relación a ese buitre carroñero. Yo mismo, con mis actos, te señalé como mi punto débil. Debería haber manejado la situación con mi habitual discreción, pero eso es algo que ya no puedo hacer nada para cambiar.

Por fin supe que era aquella extraña sombra en sus ojos, se trataba de culpabilidad. Quise golpearme la cabeza por idiota. ¿Cómo no lo supuse antes? Su eterno sentimiento de culpa, su perpetuo, constante e indefectible sentido de la responsabilidad llevado al extremo, que derivaba en su exasperante manía de culparse por todo, había hecho su aparición estelar. Me pareció una tarea inútil luchar contra ese monstruo, estaba demasiado arraigado en él, aún así suspiré algo exasperada y me obligué a continuar.

-Nadie sospechaba que Félix fuese un traidor. – Un gesto amargo le tensó los labios y resopló irónico negando con la cabeza.

-Pero aquel beso delante de todo el mundo se podía haber evitado. Para tu ánimo hubiese sido igual de efectivo en el aparcamiento, sin ojos indiscretos a nuestro alrededor. Fue un alarde de estupidez. – _¡Eso sí que no! _Por ahí no estaba dispuesta a pasar, aquel beso fue lo más hermoso e inesperado de mi vida, que marcó un antes y un después en nuestra relación, y me dio mucha seguridad en mí misma y en su amor por mí. No permitiría que lo juzgase como un error.

-Fue un gesto absolutamente romántico, me hiciste sentir feliz y querida, si volviésemos a estar en la misma situación, querría ese mismo beso, no me conformaría con otro a pesar de lo que dices. – Sin darme cuenta me había cruzado de brazos, reforzando así la firmeza de mis palabras. ¡Qué gran gesto era cruzarse de brazos! – Pero hay algo que no termino de entender, el primer cisne lo recibí antes de que pasase todo eso. – _¿Qué me dices de eso, Cullen? ¿Qué papel juega tu culpabilidad en esa parte? _

Si no fuese porque sabía que era imposible que Edward leyese mi mente, hubiese jurado que lo hacía, y conocía mis esfuerzos por combatir su culpabilidad, por la forma condescendiente en la que me miró.

-Lo recibiste después de asistir conmigo a aquella cena benéfica y que nos fotografiasen juntos por primera vez. – _¡Mierda!_ – De cualquier forma, las fotografías y los besos son accesorios, Aro sabe con absoluta certeza que para que yo volviese a pelear con alguien, había que activar algunos mecanismos mucho más complejos que una simple cuestión de un capricho pasajero por una mujer. – Eso no tenía forma de discutírselo… Pero tampoco era culpa suya que Félix fuese un traidor y desde luego no estaba planeado que Aro se enterase de aquel intercambio de opiniones entre Edward y ese indeseable.

Sus manos se acercaron a mis brazos y me instaron a descruzarlos, para que pudiese entrelazar nuestros dedos sobre la mesa. Esa imagen, ese simple gesto de cariño hizo que mi corazón temblase de pura alegría. Ese tipo de actos tan poco habituales en un hombre como él, me daba una clara visión de hasta qué punto esta conversación era importante para él, además de para mí, y hasta qué punto también se sentía vulnerable en ese momento.

-Aro mató a James, eso ya lo sabías, mejor dicho, su gente lo mató por orden suya. – Bajó la mirada por un segundo provocando que todas las alarmas saltasen dentro de mí. – Según su particular visión de las cosas, le debo un favor por haber eliminado a mi enemigo. Y conservar sus dedos es su sutil forma de recordarme que estoy en deuda con él. – A pesar de la escabrosa referencia a aquellos dedos amputados, yo entrelacé los nuestros con más fuerza.

-No puedes culparte por su muerte. – Sus ojos se dispararon decididos en mi dirección y me hicieron estremecer con la fuerza de su determinación.

-Te aseguro que no lo hago. – Solté todo el aire que retenía visiblemente aliviada ante su firmeza. Mejor así, porque lo cierto era que si bien no me alegraba, tampoco sentía ninguna culpabilidad por la muerte de James.

-Pero… esos dedos hace mucho tiempo que fueron cortados, quizás se haya deshecho de ellos. – Sin dejar de acariciar los míos con su pulgar, Edward alzó una ceja irónica al escucharme que me hizo ruborizar ligeramente. – Estoy siendo ingenua, ¿verdad?

-Sí, me temo que sí, recuerda que la noche anterior fue nuestra pelea y con toda seguridad habrá restos de de mi ADN en ellos. – Las siglas ADN unidas al nombre de Edward y a esos dedos, me hicieron palidecer inmediatamente.

-¿Crees que los utilicen para incriminarte en su muerte? – Edward suspiró y soltó mis manos para enderezarse en la silla, comprobó algo en su teléfono e inmediatamente volvió de dejarlo a un lado.

-A Aro le interesa conservarlos, es su forma de presionarme porque necesita mis empresas para dar salida a la enorme cantidad de "trabajo" que tiene, pero por otra parte no puede denunciarme sin exponerse él mismo a la vez, creemos que ese es su "As" bajo la manga. Pero en vez de colaborar con él, lo único que ha conseguido es que mi padre y yo volquemos nuestros esfuerzos en boicotear sus actividades legales. Eso nos pone en peligro a todos los Cullen, ninguno de nosotros estará completamente a salvo de su punto de mira hasta que no terminemos con él.

Sus palabras dispararon mi corazón dentro de mi pecho y nada tuvo más importancia a partir de ese momento. Todos ellos corrían peligro: Esme, Carlisle…

Edward…

-¿Tú estás en peligro? –Mi voz sonó estridente y llena de pánico. – Yo quiero quedarme a tu lado, ¿no lo entiendes? necesito saber que estás bien o me volveré loca. ¿Cómo coño pretendes que me quede aquí sin saber si estás bien o te ha pasado algo? Edward no puedes decirme eso y pretender que…

-Tranquila… respira… – Aspiré una temblorosa bocanada de aire que apenas me llegó a los pulmones, seguida de otra algo más profunda con mi corazón ensordeciéndome. Sus manos acariciaban mi rostro aportándome algo de calma, mientras yo buscaba las respuestas a las preguntas que no me atrevía a formular en sus ojos, consumida por una salvaje ansiedad. – Eso es… no quiero que te pongas nerviosa por eso, pero no voy a ocultarte que para él soy la pieza de caza mayor a abatir, algo así como un ciervo de veinte puntas.

Suspiré tratando de contener dentro de unos límites razonables mi angustia, pero me resultaba algo realmente difícil a pesar de repetirme una y mil veces que nada había cambiado realmente con respecto a unos minutos antes y mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas muy a mi pesar. El hecho de conocer la amenaza no la hacía más peligrosa, sin embargo, sí me hacía más consciente del maravilloso hombre que tenía sentado enfrente y de la importancia que tenía cada segundo juntos. Mi determinación de permanecer a su lado contra viento y marea no hizo más que fortalecerse hasta el punto de ser inflexible y parpadeé para evitar derramar ni una sola lágrima. No podía permitirme ser débil en ese momento, eso no haría más que reforzar la angustia de Edward. Tenía que estar a su altura, por muy difícil que me resultase.

Volví a suspirar y me obligué a decir algo ante la creciente arruga de preocupación que se formaba en la frente de Edward.

-Así que es esto lo que se siente cuando sabes que alguien amenaza la vida de quien amas... – Edward en vez de responderme, tomó mi cara entre sus manos y me besó despacio, con necesidad envuelta en ternura. Sus labios se fundían con los míos y nuestras lenguas se acariciaban sin prisas, sin pasiones urgentes, solo amor arrinconando al miedo.

Cuando nos separamos todavía hubo espacio para un corto beso en la punta de mi nariz y la frente.

-Así es. Pero no pienses ahora en eso, ya habrá tiempo de que hablemos tranquilamente sobre esa cuestión y otras cuando lo sepas todo, y no olvides que estoy muy bien protegido por mi equipo. Ahora no me interrumpas más. Y vigila esa boca, Isabella. – Esbocé una pequeña sonrisa que no resultó convincente para ninguno de los dos y asentí como una niña buena.

-Está bien. Disculpa mi lenguaje, por favor continúa antes de que me caiga al suelo a causa de una apoplejía o algo por el estilo. – Me froté la nariz para alejar el picor producido por las lágrimas contenidas, Edward puso los ojos en blanco y sonrió de forma enigmática.

-Me tomaré eso como una broma, señorita Kriegerschwan, no creo que puedas jugar más la carta de la damisela en apuros muy a mi pesar. Y mucho menos después de esa fuga en moto. – Acarició con su dedo mi nariz que seguramente estaría enrojecida y le devolví una pequeña sonrisa casi avergonzada.

Ninguno de los dos añadió nada más durante unos minutos en los que nuestras manos permanecieron entrelazadas, mientras trataba de procesar toda la información que había recibido, bajo su atenta mirada, y lo peor, era que estaba bastante segura de que no lo sabía todo… Todavía.

-Me cuesta creer que todo sea por una simple cuestión de dinero. Las vidas, el sufrimiento… No consigo entenderlo, Edward. – Me sentía abatida, como si estuviese fuera de lugar, nunca había conseguido entender la maldad en el corazón de las personas.

-Sigues subestimando el poder del dinero. – Dijo Edward en un suspiro, mientras colocaba un mechón de cabello tras mi oreja. – Esta gente mata por mucho menos cantidad de la que imaginas, pero una vez más demuestras ser una mujer inteligente. El dinero no lo es todo. – Mi corazón se encogió, instintivamente supe que la parte más dura de su relato estaba por llegar y procuré prepararme para cualquier cosa que pudiese contarme.

Busqué ansiosa en su mirada alguna pista sobre lo que vendría, pero en sus ojos incidía concentrada la luz blanca de esa casa, arrancándole todos los matices del gris al verde, azules… incluso motas doradas… No fui capaz de saber cual color predominaba en ellos.

-Tengo que agradecerte que me enviases ese retrato, hasta ahora se nos había escapado esa chica, y yo prácticamente había olvidado su existencia… Ella es una pieza clave en toda esta historia que le da sentido a la verdadera dimensión del problema. Jane, ese es su nombre, tiene algo personal contra mí, y quiere cobrarme esa deuda con lo que más me duele: tú. – Viejas alarmas celosas saltaron en mi corazón, mientras mi cerebro se empeñaba en remarcar que _yo_ era lo que más le dolía.

-¿Algo personal? Oh, Dios, dime que no es una antigua amante a la que no recordabas. – Edward estrechó los ojos y resopló sonoramente.

-Estoy empezando a sentirme ofendido, tienes la absurda creencia de que me he ido follando a todo lo que se cruzase en mi camino que llevase faldas. Puedes estar tranquila, ella apenas era una niña cuando la conocí. – En mi cabeza se iluminó un enorme letrero luminoso en el que se leía "_Club 23_" con una flecha señalando una ostentosa entrada, donde un portero con sombrero de copa sostenía la puerta abierta… Pero mantuve la boca cerrada.

-Antes de que te lo cuente todo, quiero que tengas muy presente que fue su voz la que ordenó que te arrojasen de aquel coche en marcha. Es muy peligrosa, Isabella, y está dispuesta a todo. – Las luces de letrero se apagaron súbitamente y tragué en seco al recordar con asombrosa nitidez el horror vivido en aquel coche. En ese momento lo sentí tan real como en mis pesadillas.

-Bella… Cada vez que recuerdo tu imagen en aquella carretera mojada, revivo con asombrosa nitidez el horror de creerte muerta… Sigo pensando que lejos de mí estarás más segura. – Sus ojos estaban llenos de pesar y sus palabras teñidas de culpa, así que le acaricié el pelo corto con cariño y esbocé una pequeña sonrisa destinada a tranquilizarlo.

-¿De verdad crees eso? Edward… Nunca me he sentido más segura y protegida que a tu lado. Además, odio decirte esto, pero la vida puede durar un suspiro, es un juego que estamos condenados a perder siempre al final. Lo verdaderamente importante es el trayecto. – Su expresión escéptica me impulsó a seguir, a pesar de saber que le enfadaría lo que estaba a punto de escuchar. Pero tarde o temprano terminaría por enterarse, así que inspiré y me decidí.

-Voy a contarte algo que te aseguro que no tenía la más mínima intención de decirte, pero cuando salía de Milán con la moto comenzó a llover, una lluvia fina al principio que gradualmente fue empeorando, y que estuvo a punto de provocar que tuviese un accidente a pocos kilómetros de llegar aquí. – Sus ojos se fueron abriendo alarmados a medida que yo hablaba.

-Pero no te pasó nada, ¿no es así?

-No, por suerte pude controlar la moto a tiempo gracias a que no iba a demasiada velocidad. – Lo dije casi susurrando, sintiéndome terriblemente culpable sin saber muy bien el motivo. Entonces su alarma se tornó en enfado y sus ojos se helaron en una fracción de segundo.

-Diez azotes más. – Se apretó las sienes con una mano y cerró los ojos, respirando con fuerza por la nariz. Ya van veinte… – Vas a acabar conmigo Isabella. ¿Por qué me cuentas eso? –La tensión en su mandíbula me dejó ver que rechinaba los dientes y no puedo estar segura, pero me pareció ver que la mano izquierda le tembló ligeramente. ¿Latía su corazón tan rápido como suponía?

-Porque me asusté mucho y mi primer impulso fue parar la moto y llamarte para contártelo, pero no podía hacerlo. En ese momento supe que no soportaría estar demasiado tiempo lejos de ti. – Y como si mi mano cobrase vida propia, la puse sobre su corazón para percibir el fuerte y rápido latido. Edward me sujetó la mano en un gesto que delataba su ansiedad, pero controlando su fuerza para no apretar demasiado. Me disparó una mirada fulminante por la que agradecí estar sentada y resopló de nuevo antes de soltar mi mano.

-Está bien, acabemos con esto cuanto antes, voy a contarte algo sobre la persona de la que crees no poder estar separada, quizás así consiga meter algo de cordura en esa cabeza. O miedo, cualquiera de los dos podría funcionar. – Sus palabras me asustaron, pero de alguna manera me las ingenié para mantener la compostura. – ¿Recuerdas que te hablé de dos hermanos en el orfanato? ¿Ella era apenas una niña y él un adolescente que como no tenía aptitudes para la lucha fue prostituido por Aro?

-Naturalmente que recuerdo esa escalofriante historia. – Mi mente se había quedado en blanco temerosa de lo que se avecinaba. Mi corazón me advertía con su latido furioso que se trataba de algo realmente grave.

-Muy bien, Jane es la hermana pequeña de Alec. – Edward hizo una breve pausa para darme tiempo a procesar la información antes de continuar. – Y quiere hacerte daño porque yo maté a su hermano. Estas manos que acarician cada centímetro de tu cuerpo, son las de un asesino.

Mi corazón se saltó un latido… Contuve el aliento siendo apenas consciente de que el tiempo había detenido las manecillas de los relojes y me perdí en sus ojos llenos de ansiedad, temor, remordimientos… y culpa.

Así que era esa terrible culpa lo que se ocultaba en el mar de invierno de sus ojos…

Cuando mi corazón puso en marcha de nuevo el tiempo al reanudar su latido, lo hizo de forma acompasada y serena. Edward mordía su impaciencia respetando mi silencio y juraría que temiendo lo peor por mi parte. Tenía que decir algo, era mi turno. ¿Pero qué podía decir?

-¿Tú… mataste a… Alec? Cuéntame como sucedió. – Edward no se molestó en disimular su sorpresa por mi reacción alzando las cejas, antes de negar con la cabeza.

-Y una vez más, esta mujer exasperante, en vez de horrorizarse, siente curiosidad…

-Necesito saber cómo sucedieron las cosas para poder juzgar por mí misma, ¿no crees? – No me importó responder a esa frase dirigida a sí mismo. Por primera vez desde que podía recordar, no estaba tratando de aparentar seguridad en ese tipo de situaciones. Esa vez estaba completamente segura de querer conocer todos los detalles del infierno, cada recoveco, cada rincón, cada maldición y cada condena, para apoyarlo incondicionalmente con la esperanza de poder compartir su terrible carga y que de esa forma le fuese más llevadera a él.

Edward asintió, se inclinó hacia delante con la postura propia de quien hace una confidencia, y yo me apresuré a imitar su movimiento, ansiosa por escucharlo.

-Fue la noche de mi último combate. A Alec le habían ofrecido la oportunidad de dejar de ser prostituido si ganaba una sola pelea, una magnífica oportunidad si no fuese porque yo fui designado como su adversario por el mismo Aro. Ese pobre chico no tenía ninguna oportunidad de vencer peleando contra mí. Al comienzo me lo tomé casi como un juego, sin ser del todo consciente, a causa de mi juventud, de la vital importancia que para él tenía ese combate. Me limitaba a defenderme y alejarme, esquivar sus erráticos golpes, amagar los míos, en definitiva, a jugar con él… Hasta que Aro me instó a pelear en serio para ofrecerle una oportunidad real a Alec, a riesgo de compartir su suerte si no lo hacía bien. Esa momentánea distracción fue aprovechada por ese chico que me propinó un par de puñetazos directos a las costillas que tenía lastimadas del combate anterior. Entonces comenzó de verdad la pelea, mi instinto tomó el mando y le asesté varios golpes bien dirigidos para terminar cuanto antes. En el último escuché, más que notar, como le rompía el hueso de la mandíbula de un directo. Ese pobre chico cayó noqueado, y al hacerlo se golpeó la cabeza con uno de los coches.

Contuve el aliento conociendo ya el desenlace de ese golpe fatal, siendo testigo privilegiado de la sombra oscura que el dolor dejaba en los hermosos ojos de Edward y desolada por todo el horror que les obligaron a vivir a todos ellos.

-Un hilo de sangre salió de su oído y boca tiñendo el suelo y ya no se movió más. Entonces Aro se acercó para comprobar su pulso, negó con la cabeza y mandó desalojar el almacén inmediatamente después. Los coches arrancaron y desaparecieron de allí a toda velocidad y nosotros regresamos al orfanato. Aro se quedó junto a algunos de sus hombres y el cadáver de aquel chico. Nunca supe que fue de su cuerpo.

Cuando terminó parecía cansado y muy triste, me atrevería a decir que casi avergonzado. Yo me sentía enferma, pero aparte de eso, no era capaz de analizar mi estado de ánimo. Tampoco era necesario, yo no era importante en ese momento, sino Edward. Entonces empecé a ser consciente de cómo me sentía realmente: leal. Siempre supe que mi apoyo hacia él sería incondicional y con un terrible pasado como el suyo, hubiese sido iluso pensar que esta carta no estuviese en la baraja desde un principio.

Ya era tarde para juzgarlo si hubiese querido o necesitado hacerlo, no lo hice cuando vi las cicatrices de sus nudillos, no lo hice cuando lo vi pelear contra James, a pesar de que en esa ocasión estuvo a punto de romperle el cuello y no lo haría en ese momento, ni nunca. Siempre supe que hubiese sido un milagro que los años en ese orfanato se saldasen con unas pocas marcas en la piel y el alma, y nada más.

Inspiré profundamente y admiré las hermosas líneas que dibujaban a ese hombre atormentado, sus facciones esculpidas en mármol, sus ojos… _¡Oh, Dios… sus ojos!_

-Ni siquiera puedo imaginar cómo te sentiste. – Admiraba a mi hombre. Para mí resultaba evidente que estaba lleno de pesar y remordimiento y aún así, permanecía duro y estoico, preocupado por mi posible reacción y esperándola sin justificarse.

-Supe lo que era tocar fondo, Isabella. Pero aunque doliese, continuaba sintiendo y respirando a pesar de todo, lo que supone mucho más que ese pobre muchacho. – Mi corazón tembló ante el sufrimiento de ambos y noté agolparse las lágrimas en mi garganta. – Paradójicamente, al mismo tiempo en que me convertí en un asesino, fue un punto de inflexión aún mayor para mi vida de lo que pueda parecer, ya que la casualidad llevó aquella noche a Carlisle a presenciar los combates sin saber exactamente lo que iba a ver, de lo contrario jamás hubiese participado en algo así. Todavía no entiendo bien sus motivos para adoptarme, pero los trámites comenzaron al día siguiente a pesar de los impedimentos que puso Aro. – Por primera vez en mi vida comencé a entrever la complejidad y profundidad del arraigado sentimiento de culpa en Edward. Me sentí desesperadamente agradecida porque esa noche Carlisle presenciase el combate y que en él se despertase la necesidad de sacar a Edward de ese sórdido mundo.

-No solo tengo las manos llenas de sangre inocente, además esa niña pequeña se quedó sola en el mundo por mi culpa, Isabella. Por eso quiere cobrarme a través de ti. Y parece ser que como recompensa a mi crimen, soy adoptado por un gran hombre y una maravillosa mujer que hicieron de mí el hombre que soy. Es dolorosamente irónico. E injusto.

Solamente pude acariciar su cara llena de ternura, como si en realidad estuviese consolando a aquel muchacho aquella fatídica noche. Pero el muchacho se había convertido en Edward Cullen, que me lanzó una mirada que me llegó hasta los huesos, provocando que un estremecimiento recorriese todo mi cuerpo. Se levantó de la silla y miró por la ventana pensativo, con los hombros tensos. Movió su cuello hacia un lado y otro provocando que crujiese y con las manos en los bolsillos, comenzó de nuevo a hablar sin dejar mirar el horizonte de tejados y montes nevados.

-¿Lo entiendes ahora? ¿Comprendes los motivos que tengo para alejarte de mi vida? ¿Por qué un hombre como yo no tiene derecho a amar a nadie? Jane no tiene nada en contra de ti, sino contra mí. Si ya no significaras nada para mí, o al menos conseguimos que crea eso, tampoco tendrás ningún valor para ella y te olvidará tan pronto como se convenzan tanto Aro como ella. Solo necesitamos algo más de tiempo y perfeccionar tu falsa identidad para hacerla más segura aún.

No perdí de vista su imponente perfil ni un solo segundo, y cuando giró la cabeza para volver a mirarme, nuestros ojos conectaron de tal forma, que vislumbré su alma y todo cobró sentido y se volvió real. Como si por fin tuviese un mapa.

Era mi turno.

-Te he escuchado con toda mi atención, como siempre lo hago. Bebo cada palabra que dices, atesoro cada fragmento de tu vida que compartes conmigo sin distinguir, ni juzgar si es bueno, malo, lujoso, asombroso, o espeluznante… Y tengo que decirte que no me sorprende del todo lo que acabas de contarme. Lo lamento profundamente por ellos dos, y por ti, pero muy dentro de mí sabía que algo así podía haber sucedido en aquellas noches de combates de chicos desesperados y solitarios que no tenían más opciones que el miedo y luchar. – Edward resopló irónico y me lanzó una breve mirada antes de volver a perderse en el horizonte.

-¿Y no te horroriza conocer mi naturaleza? ¿No te produzco repulsión? – Estaba disgustado por mi reacción, era evidente, pero no me permití flaquear.

-No soy tan ingenua como piensas, Edward. Te he visto luchar, vi el brillo en tus ojos aquella noche y supe que serías capaz de matar en un momento dado. No lo dudé ni por un segundo, sentí esa certeza como algo físico recorriendo mi cuerpo. Y lo interioricé como parte de ti, y por tanto, parte de mí. No me produce ningún rechazo porque también conozco el hombre que eres y según lo que me cuentas fue todo un desafortunado accidente, no algo que planeases a sangre fría, al contrario que esa chica cuando ordenó que me arrojasen del coche en marcha. Creo que en el fondo, todos somos capaces de matar si encontramos el motivo adecuado. Yo lo haría por ti. – Un gesto de dolor crispó sus facciones.

-Bella… No sabes lo que dices.

-Conozco tu naturaleza casi mejor que la mía propia y no hay nada que me horrorice de ella, a excepción de tu aparente facilidad para sacrificar el amor que nos tenemos, claro está. – Edward me observó con mucha atención durante unos instantes, como si quisiese descubrir si realmente le estaba diciendo la verdad y me sentía tan decidida como lo estaba.

-Nunca dejarás de sorprenderme… ¿Estás completamente segura? – Le dediqué la mirada más cargada de amor que pude, y si no le sonreí fue porque el momento no se prestaba a sonrisas bobaliconas de enamorados. La mirada tendría que ser suficiente.

-Lo entiendo, Edward. Más de lo que crees… Sospecho que esa terrible noche fue el colofón de todo el horror de donde procede tu exasperante actitud de mantenerte alejado de todo el mundo, ahora entiendo muchas de tus frases referentes a que no merecías mi amor y entiendo que evitases cuidadosamente tener ningún tipo de relación sentimental con una mujer, pienso que eso te honra. Lo entiendo y lo lamento profundamente, Edward. – Mis palabras tuvieron el efecto de tensarlo inmediatamente.

-No te lo he contado para que me compadezcas, sino para que conozcas la fuerza de su determinación por hacerme daño a través de ti. Sé inteligente y práctica, Bella, aléjate de un hombre como yo. – Ignoré sus palabras de forma bastante descarada, aún a riesgo de sumar algunos azotes más, y retomé el hilo de mis pensamientos.

-Sin embargo me pesa por ese chico desesperado y sin suerte, por esa niña que ha crecido sola para terminar siendo la amante del hombre que condenó a su hermano. Y lo siento por ti, que has tenido que cargar con el terrible peso de ese fatal accidente tú solo, sin compartirlo con nadie que no fuese Carlisle. Ni siquiera puedo imaginar por todo el horror que has tenido que pasar… Pero confío en que el hombre inteligente que eres sea capaz de ver que tú estabas igual de sentenciado que ese chico si no hubieses peleado y que no olvides que no fue tu intención… matarlo. Pero pierdes el tiempo al pedirme que me aleje de tu vida, nada de tu pasado cambiará el amor que siento por ti.

Un destello peligroso e inesperado en sus ojos me alarmó.

-Terca hasta resultar desesperante, como siempre… Pero dime algo, cabecita inquieta, ¿por qué has dicho que Jane es la amante de Aro? ¿En qué te basas para afirmar tal cosa? ¿Hay algo que todavía no me has contado, Isabella? – Mi estómago se contrajo inmediatamente al darme cuenta de mi desliz. No es que se lo fuese a ocultar, pero hubiese preferido decírselo por mí misma, en vez de que él lo descubriese. Edward se acercó despacio a la mesa con los brazos cruzados y tuve que desviar la mirada de sus músculos marcados en el jersey para poder concentrarme.

-Te dije que Stefan trabajaba de vez en cuando para los Whitlock, ¿verdad? – _Muy bien… Ahí vamos. No hay dolor_. – Lo… contraté para que investigase a los Vulturi.

Un denso silencio que no hacía presagiar nada bueno, siguió a mi última frase.

-¿Que has hecho qué? – Sus ojos relampaguearon furiosos y tensé el trasero de forma instintiva. – ¡No puedo creer que hayas hecho semejante estupidez! ¿Eres consciente de que si comete algún error y lo descubren lo matarán? ¿Y es posible que a ti también si habla? ¡Y créeme cuando te digo que saben cómo hacer hablar a la gente!

-S… Stefan Kroener sabía donde se metía cuando aceptó el trabajo. Es conocido por ser un famoso cazador de criminales de guerra, mafiosos, señores de la guerra, narcotraficantes… No se me ocurriría encargar semejante investigación a un detective sacado de las páginas amarillas. – Me justifiqué como pude, nerviosa, insegura y a la defensiva, lo que me hizo ser merecedora de otra fulminante mirada.

-Me hago una idea del tipo de personaje que es tu nuevo héroe. Diez azotes más Isabella. – Un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda mezcla de culpabilidad, y temor por la cifra de azotes… ¡Y joder! De inoportuno deseo.

-No es mi héroe, solamente lo he visto una vez. Además nadie sabe que está investigando a esa gente, ni siquiera Alice ni Jasper. – Edward me miraba como si fuese a saltar sobre mí en cualquier momento, como una pantera.

-Por lo que veo ya tienes algunos resultados de su investigación. Quiero verlos. – Me levanté inmediatamente, aliviada por la repentina vía de escape que me había ofrecido y fui a paso ligero al estudio donde guardaba la documentación. Al regresar Edward se había sentado y le ofrecí el informe justo cuando sonó un mensaje nuevo en mi teléfono. Se trataba de la respuesta de Stefan.

-Es… – Joder… Me mordí el labio, a Edward no iba a gustarle el lugar escogido por Stefan. – Es la respuesta que esperábamos, estará dentro de hora y media en la habitación 215 del hotel _Esplanade_ en Locarno. Está a unos cuarenta minutos de aquí. – Una mueca cruel le tensó los labios, enseñando así los dientes en un gesto amenazante.

-¿En un hotel? Es rápido ese Stefan… Bien, eso me da apenas margen suficiente para fotografiar todo esto y enviárselo a Marshall. – No me pasó inadvertida la especial entonación con la que pronunció su nombre y las connotaciones de la reunión en un hotel, en vez de cualquier otro lugar. Soltó la carpeta del informe, se levantó y me atravesó con sus ojos verde jade mientras se acercaba a mí con su andar felino.

-Bien, ahora que lo sabes todo y que eres una mujer libre de cualquier compromiso, voy a preguntártelo temiendo tu respuesta, sea cual sea… ¿Volverás a ser mía, Isabella? – Un suspiro tembloroso escapó de mi pecho y mis ojos recorrieron avariciosos la línea de sus labios, de su mandíbula, su pelo corto, sus ojos…

-Siempre he sido libre de decidir, Edward. A pesar de que mi corazón te pertenezca. Por ese motivo nunca he dejado de ser tuya aunque no estuviese a tu lado. – Me regaló una pequeña y triste sonrisa torcida antes de acortar otro paso más en mi dirección.

-¿Es esa tu respuesta? ¿Es un sí a pesar de todo lo que sabes y del peligro que corres? – Comencé a asentir incluso antes de que hubiese terminado su pregunta.

-Es un sí Edward Cullen. Formo parte de ti a pesar de todo. A pesar de ti. – Las rabiosas mariposas de mi estómago despertaron cuando Edward se acercó tanto que podía oler su delicioso aroma, pero todavía sin tocarme, como si me ofreciese una nueva oportunidad para detenerlo. Permanecí sin moverme con las manos cerradas con fuerza a mis costados para evitar lanzarme sobre él, mientras alzaba mi barbilla con dos dedos elegantes. Mi corazón parecía que quisiese salirse del pecho…

-Estás loca… y no por escribir en las paredes, aunque eso no me tranquilice precisamente. ¿Sabes que voy a castigarte, verdad? Por todo lo que has hecho _a pesar de todo_. – Sonreí y lo miré a través de mis pestañas, ignorando el pequeño estremecimiento de mi clítoris. – Pero te prometo que protegeré tu vida con la mía y procuraré hacer honor a tu amor minuto a minuto para que nunca tengas que lamentar la decisión que has tomado esta mañana. – ¡Oh, Edward…!

-La última vez que la repasé mentalmente, la cuenta iba por treinta hipotéticos azotes. Y no lo dudo, Edward, no lo dudo ni por un solo instante… – Me silenció con un beso arrasador, aturdiéndome con su pasión, y sus brazos alrededor de mi cuerpo, sus labios, su forma de exponerse ante mí y contarme sus más aterradores secretos, su confianza… Su amor.

-R-

Las carreteras habían sido despejadas de la nieve de la noche anterior, pero aún así Edward conducía más despacio de lo habitual en él. A partir del momento en el que salimos de casa, solamente había una regla de obligado cumplimiento: máxima discreción. Y el resto después.

Por ese motivo yo me encontraba debajo de una peluca rubia y larga que Alice me había enviado por si tenía que despistar a alguien, un gorro de lana y unas gafas de sol de cristales grises, envuelta en al abrigo y las _Ugg,_ y Edward con las solapas del abrigo subidas al más puro estilo _Greasse_ y también con su gorro, tras los cristales tintados del _Lexus_… Que al parecer formaba parte de su idea de pasar desapercibido. Tendría que encontrar una forma delicada de sugerirle que cambiase de coche por otro más discreto.

La noche anterior lo había dejado estacionado cerca de la entrada principal de mi edificio, pero por suerte la puerta trasera sirvió a su propósito y en el discreto callejón nadie nos vio cuando llevé allí su coche y él tomó el volante. Puedo asegurar que no se encontraba cómodo escondiéndose de esa forma y dejando que yo hiciese la parte activa, por pequeña que ésta fuese, pero yo sí que podía salir a la calle con razonable seguridad, y mucho más disfrazada como iba, mientras que resultaba temerario que Edward se expusiese a que alguien lo reconociese… Y descubrir todo.

Ambos estábamos sumidos en nuestros propios pensamientos, rodeados del hermoso paisaje blanco de camino a Locarno. Solo Dios sabía lo que estaba sucediendo dentro de la cabeza de Edward, pero por la forma en la que tensaba la mandíbula y la aparición de una pequeña arruga en el entrecejo, podía deducir que no eran provocadas por pensamientos ni recuerdos amables.

Mientras que por mi parte, estaba nerviosa y procuraba pensar en una forma de contener mi ansiedad sin lograrlo. Todo lo que me había contado Edward me tenía completamente abrumada. Mi desprecio por ese personaje siniestro y sin corazón a la cabeza de los Vulturi, crecía exponencialmente cada vez que conocía un nuevo dato sobre él, al mismo ritmo que el miedo que me producía. La simple mención de su nombre enviaba desagradables escalofríos por mi espina dorsal. No solo era malvado, también era inteligente y esa combinación resultaba letal.

Además a todo eso había que añadir el encuentro de voluntades y hombres fuertes que estaba a punto de presenciar con total seguridad, en la habitación 215…

Sin embargo, mi corazón estaba sereno. No sabía de qué forma haríamos para seguir viéndonos, pero ya no tenía dudas de que continuaríamos juntos de alguna manera. Era como si todo encajase de nuevo y entre los dos fuésemos capaces de enfrentarnos a cualquier peligro. La confianza y el amor que Edward había demostrado tener en mí al contarme algo tan desgarrador y delicado para él, no era algo que tomase a la ligera. Conocía el valor de ese gesto, el peso que tenía en un hombre como él.

Nuevamente tuve que morderme la lengua para frenar la batería de preguntas que se agolpaban en mi cabeza, sobre los detalles más pequeños y morbosos de su paso por el orfanato, en un intento de averiguar la profundidad de su dolor, su culpa, sus remordimientos por aquella desafortunada muerte…

¿Acaso era un asesino tal y como él sostenía? ¿No era necesaria la voluntad de matar para convertirse en uno? ¿O es que acaso un desafortunado accidente nos convierte en asesinos? Eso nos incluye a todos sin excepción. No podía entender que fuese tan merecedor de llamarse así una persona que a sangre fría dispara a otra en la cabeza, como quien por accidente... ni siquiera pude terminar la frase. La intención debería jugar un papel que diferenciase en estos casos. No era lo mismo…

Quizás mis pensamientos me estuviesen llevando a una zona de confort, donde una explicación razonable exculpase al hombre que amaba con toda el alma. Pero lo cierto es que cada vez tenía más claro que un cuchillo se puede utilizar tanto para cortar el pan que alimentará a tu familia, como puede ser empuñado por alguien que te abrirá el cuello y cortará tus dedos. Como a James.

Aro convirtió a Edward, junto a otros muchos chicos, en armas, en luchadores manejados por él. Mientras que Carlisle lo convirtió en el glorioso hombre complejo y duro que conducía preocupado y silencioso a mi lado.

No… No podía condenarlo como a un asesino por golpear a un chico, y que este cayera con tan horrible resultado. ¿Acaso no pesaba sobre Edward la amenaza de compartir su suerte si no luchaba contra él? Y además, no necesitaba perderme en una compleja y sesuda reflexión sobre que nos convierte en asesinos. Edward podía llegar a matar en un momento dado, ya lo sabía, como la mayoría de nosotros. Ni más, ni menos.

Pero para alguien como él y su estricto sentido de la ética, esa terrible culpa ha debido ser una prisión en sí misma. Edward se habría juzgado y condenado sin necesidad de nadie más, y seguramente, ha sido más estricto que cualquier tribunal. No quería hacerlo, pero no pude evitar compadecerlo al recordar las palabras de Esme describiendo sus primeros días como un Cullen y mi corazón se encogió dentro de mi pecho.

Le lancé una rápida mirada, preocupada porque no hubiese hecho ninguna alusión a mi silencio en todo el trayecto, eso solo podía significar que estaba absorto en sus propias preocupaciones, que no eran pocas. En el aparcamiento subterráneo del hotel, envueltos por la luz fría de los fluorescentes, las sombras bajo los ojos de Edward se intensificaban contrastando con el gris azulado casi transparente de sus pupilas, y el rubio de mi peluca resultaba escandalosamente llamativo.

Cuando estacionamos cerca de los ascensores, Edward apagó el contacto y se giró para mirarme. Contuve el aliento ante las emociones que vi en sus ojos, mezcladas con el azul grisáceo propio de sus momentos de tensión, cuando más enfadado estaba. En ese momento su móvil vibró y se apresuró a mirar el mensaje liberándome así del hechizo.

-Es el informe de Marshall sobre Kroener. Tu investigador ha resultado ser un hombre complicado, pero es cierto lo referente a sus actividades. – Una sonrisa despiadada relampagueó en su cara, como si acabase de aceptar un reto que lo motivase. – Será interesante conocerlo.

Sin más, abrió la puerta y antes de que yo pudiese poner un pie fuera, ya se encontraba a mi lado ofreciéndome su mano para salir del coche y dirigirnos rápidamente hacia los ascensores sin soltarme. Adoraba caminar de su mano.

-¿Vas a ser una buena chica ahí dentro, Isabella? – Edward me rodeó la cintura con un brazo, mientras que con su mano libre jugueteaba con un mechón rubio de mi peluca. Su apabullante presencia se magnificaba en las distancias cortas y ese gorro de lana y las solapas del abrigo subidas le daban un aire misterioso y salvaje, como de marinero de permiso.

Aspiré una bocanada de aire impregnado de su olor y asentí con la manos sobre su pecho, entonces sus dedos acariciaron despacio mi pómulo y me acercó sus labios para besarme profundamente, reteniéndome por el cuello en vez de con la mano hundida en mi pelo, y todo se desdibujó a mi alrededor hasta que me temblaron las rodillas y se separó de mí con un brillo perverso en la mirada cuando llegamos al segundo piso. Algo aturdida por sus habilidades al besar, me aseguré que tenía bien colocada la peluca con el gorro en uno de los espejos y Edward me sacó de allí de la mano, después de su demostración del poder que ejercía sobre mí, revolucionando las mariposas de mi estómago y despertando un cosquilleo muy poco oportuno en mi vientre.

Caminamos en silencio hasta que estuvimos frente a la puerta 215, donde Edward me indicó que hiciese los honores de llamar, inspiré nerviosa, sequé el sudor de las palmas de las manos en mis vaqueros y toqué despacio a la puerta después de lanzarle a Edward la última mirada llena de ansiedad.

Cuando las firmes pisadas al otro lado se aproximaron, mi corazón parecía que quería saltar de mi pecho, mientras que Edward parecía impasible. Una enorme sonrisa bajo unos ojos sorprendentemente grises a la luz del día, me dio la bienvenida, junto con el resto de Stefan. Sonrisa que se congeló casi inmediatamente cuando vio a Edward detrás de mí, tan cerca, que dejaba perfectamente claro que entre nosotros la proximidad era algo habitual.

-Emma, tiene buen aspecto, me alegro mucho de verle. Sr. Cullen… Qué sorpresa, no lo esperaba. – No me sorprendió del todo que Stefan reconociese a Edward, ni que reaccionase con rapidez y elegancia, aceptando la inesperada situación y ofreciéndonos la mano primero a mí, que le correspondí nerviosa, y luego a él que se la apretó enérgicamente.

-Le creo Sr. Kroener. ¿Podemos pasar? – Me pregunté si el aire burlón en las palabras de Edward, resultaría tan evidente para Stefan, como lo era para mí. Pero en vez de acobardarse o sentirse ofendido, el investigador abrió la puerta de par en par y pude echar el primer vistazo a la habitación. No era demasiado grande, pero sí lujosa y para mi desolación, la cama ocupaba el espacio visual de un estadio deportivo, o esa impresión me dio. Demasiado presente como para poder ignorarla fácilmente.

-Por supuesto. Pensaba encargar el almuerzo, ¿nos acompañará, Sr. Cullen? ¿O solamente ha venido a traer a Emma? – Joooder con el cazador… Mi estómago se encogió dolorosamente y desvié los ojos del jersey verde de Stefan que se ceñía a sus brazos de forma escandalosa, casi vulgar, miré angustiada a Edward que sonrió de forma amenazante por algún motivo, y me ruboricé como una tonta. Desearía no estar en aquella habitación, ese encuentro iba a resultar demasiado intenso como para querer verlo, pero mi curiosidad era más fuerte que yo, como siempre.

-No se moleste en encargar nada, no nos quedaremos tanto tiempo. – La voz suave y aterciopelada que Edward empleaba cuando quería que alguien se sintiese confiado ante él, hizo su aparición estelar y yo supe lo que vendría a continuación: _Señoras y señores, tomen asiento por favor, el choque de trenes tendrá lugar en breves instantes, rogamos a los ocupantes de las primeras filas que no olviden colocarse su equipo de protección, es posible que salten chispas…_

-El Sr. Cullen asistirá a la reunión, si no le importa. – Me apresuré a intervenir para romper el indeseable silencio que nos rodeó repentinamente, aunque lo hiciese apenas con un hilo de voz. Podía notar la tensión que emanaba Edward como algo físico envolviéndome desde el lugar que ocupaba a mi lado, así como la que desprendía Stefan. Esa enorme cama parecía gritar sus intenciones.

-Por supuesto. Usted decide, Emma. Le favorece el rubio, por cierto. – Stefan recuperó parcialmente la brillante sonrisa que me había dedicado en un primer momento y nos invitó a sentarnos en el sofá mientras él hacía lo mismo en una butaca frente a nosotros. Esos dos hombres parecían de repente encontrarse cómodos en esa situación, la única que estaba de los putos nervios, al parecer era yo. Y no es que no tuviese motivos, porque a todo lo que ya sabía que había enfadado a Edward, había que sumar la habitación de hotel con esa omnipresente cama, la sonrisa, y los modales suaves y caballerosos de Stefan. Y pensaba encargar el almuerzo…

Súbitamente sentí la imperiosa necesidad de correr a refugiarme en casa de mi padre. Había demasiada testosterona flotando en el ambiente como para ignorarla. Lo que para otras mujeres hubiese resultado una oportunidad para fantasear con dos hombres impresionantes y esa enorme cama, y tenía que reconocer que la tentación era fuerte, para mí resultaba una amenaza, más que una invitación. Si conseguí evitar salir corriendo de allí, igual que como lo hice de la casa de los padres de James, fue únicamente por la certeza de que Edward jamás me compartiría con otro hombre.

-Pues bien, dígame Emma, ¿para qué quería esta reunión? – La voz de Stefan me sacó de mis pensamientos y lo agradecí, Edward vigilaba cada movimiento que hacía como si fuese un halcón y estaba segura que podía leer en mí con total claridad. Así que mejor empezábamos, cuanto antes lo hiciese, antes saldría de aquella habitación…

-¿Ha…? – Mi voz me traicionó como era habitual y aclaré mi garganta par que recobrase algo de firmeza. – ¿Ha averiguado algo más? – Stefan sonrió y no se dio ninguna prisa por responder a mi pregunta. ¿Acaso eso se consideraba un gesto educado? ¡Venga ya, hombre! No empeores las cosas que el trasero que está en juego es el mío.

-¿Debo suponer que la presencia del Sr. Cullen tiene algo que ver con su impaciencia?

-Responda y no pierda el tiempo haciendo conjeturas. La Srta. "Kriegerschwan" le paga para que obtenga resultados, no por divagar. – Apenas me había dado tiempo de abrir la boca, cuando Edward se me había adelantado con tono firme, pero deliberadamente neutro, sin dejar de mirarme con esos intensos ojos. No supe qué hacer con las manos, así que entrelace los dedos, para evitar retorcerlos de pura ansiedad.

Stefan sonrió desde su butaca negra y no se dio ninguna prisa en responder.

-Pensaba esperar algún tiempo hasta tener más datos que afianzasen mi descubrimiento. Pero efectivamente, tengo más resultados y confío en que le serán de utilidad para sus propósitos. – Cuando por fin lo hizo, se dirigió a mí en todo momento, mirándome con unos ojos que no reflejaban la diplomática sonrisa de sus labios.

-Le escuchamos. – Edward parecía encontrarse cada vez más cómodo, a pesar de la actitud de Stefan, y supe el motivo, con unas pocas palabras y su simple presencia, el cazador había pasado de ser dueño de la situación, a estar siendo evaluado por Edward y despedirse cualquier esperanza de utilizar esa cama conmigo. Si es que tenía alguna, claro está...

-He investigado a los Vulturi y todo está aparentemente en orden. – Edward resopló y le lanzó una mirada algo cínica que Stefan ignoró. – Demasiado en orden. Por mi experiencia sé que cuando todo lo referente a los negocios de ese tipo de hombres es tan intachablemente limpio y legal, solo significa una cosa: que lo que no es tan limpio está bien escondido donde menos se espera.

-¿Puede ofrecernos algo concreto, o son simples conjeturas? – Edward se encontraba cómodo apretándole las tuercas a Stefan, en su papel del Puto Amo arrogante y frío, como si se sintiese dueño de todo lo que le rodeaba. Pero Stefan sonrió sin dar ninguna señal verse afectado por la actitud de Edward, antes de continuar.

-Aro Vulturi es el líder indiscutible de la organización, pero parece que no siempre fue así, durante mucho tiempo el Vulturi más "activo" fue Cayo, al menos sobre el terreno legal. – Tanto Edward como yo permanecimos en silencio sin quitarle los ojos de encima, esperando a que continuase.

-Hace muchos años Cayo dirigía dos orfanatos en el área metropolitana de Chicago. Si quiere puedo darles ahora los detalles más aburridos sobre esos orfanatos, pero sospecho que no será necesario. ¿O me equivoco? – Ese fue el turno de Stefan para jugar a ser el jefe, e intentar poner a Edward en un aprieto, dirigiéndose directamente a él por primera vez. Pero como ya me lo había contado todo esa misma mañana, mi hombre me lanzó una mirada cómplice, y sonrió levemente.

-No es necesario, puede ir directamente al grano. – Respondió mirando de nuevo a Stefan, yo luché por evitar sonreír pero no lo conseguí del todo, me sentía realmente feliz por ser parte de su vida y que no me ocultase nada. Por fin. No me sentía feliz por todo, pero había aprendido a dividir en parcelas emocionales, para poder soportar tanto el dolor, como disfrutar la felicidad.

-Lo imaginaba. – Aquellas palabras captaron mi atención, supuse que la respuesta de Edward fue la confirmación que Stefan necesitaba para conocer nuestra relación. – Esa fue la primera ocupación importante de los Vulturi, donde más sencillo resultaría encontrar algún tipo de fallo que delatase cualquier indicio de actividad criminal. Así que me he centrado en revisar a fondo toda la documentación de esos orfanatos y he encontrado algo realmente "curioso", por llamarlo de alguna forma. – Stefan hizo una pausa dramática mirándonos, y Edward se removió incómodo.

-El éxito de público lo tiene garantizado, prometemos aplaudirle cuando termine, pero no divague más y diga de una vez que es eso tan "curioso" que ha averiguado. – Edward colocó su brazo sobre el respaldo del sofá detrás de mí y noté como me acariciaba la espalda con un dedo. Me estremecí sin poder evitarlo, aunque procuré disimular. Era perfectamente consciente de que Edward estaba pendiente de mí y al mismo tiempo, se aseguraba de dejarle claro a Stefan que era suya, con señales sutiles, pero fácilmente interpretables.

-No es un hombre paciente, Sr. Cullen. – Una sonrisa amenazante relampagueó en la cara de Edward, pero no respondió. No era necesario. – Bien, resulta que he descubierto varios errores a la hora de cotejar la información relativa a las adopciones. – En ese momento me olvidé de la pelea de gallos y egos que estaba presenciando y concentré toda mi atención al descubrimiento de Stefan.

-¿Se refiere a un simple error administrativo? – Pregunté sin pensarlo, revelando mi ansiedad y sintiendo dos pares de ojos con tonos grises fijos en mí. Los de Stefan parecían sonreír, los de Edward… No me atreví ni a mirarlos.

-Me temo que es algo más serio. Cuando esos orfanatos fueron clausurados por una intervención policial, los archivos permanecieron custodiados en la fiscalía de menores. He tenido acceso a ellos y he comprobado que varios habían desaparecido.

-¿Es posible eso? Es decir… No entiendo cómo pueden desaparecer documentos custodiados por la justicia. – No pude disimular mi extrañeza mezclada con indignación.

-Ineptitud, abandono, dejadez, sobrecarga de trabajo… Hay un sinfín de excusas que no merece la pena plantear ahora. Pero los documentos importantes no son los desaparecidos, sino los falsificados. – Me quedé pensativa y al hacerlo, fui consciente de que la mano de Edward había detenido sus ligeras caricias en mi espalda con su dedo. Eso me alertó.

-¿Cómo sabe que hay documentos desaparecidos y otros falsificados? – De pronto Edward parecía interesado en la investigación de Stefan, pero todavía con reservas, mientras que yo disfrutaba secretamente de conocerlo lo suficiente, como para saber más o menos cuando algo era importante para él.

-Porque al cotejarlos con los existentes en el registro civil pude comprobarlo, pero eso no es importante, lo que realmente llamó mi atención fue el elevado número, estadísticamente hablando, de adopciones de chicos mayores de quince años. Siempre varones, ninguna mujer. – Le lancé una mirada nerviosa a Edward que permanecía aparentemente impasible, a no ser por un músculo palpitante en su mandíbula que no encajaba del todo con su frialdad. – Tengo como norma a la hora de investigar, que todo lo que supone una desviación en lo considerado como normal, sugiere una alteración deliberada. Así que dejé a un lado los documentos desaparecidos y me centré en averiguar qué había sucedido con esas adopciones.

-¿Y averiguó algo?

-Así es. Averigüé que usted se apellidaba Masen antes de ser adoptado por los Cullen cuando tenía dieciséis años. Su adopción, junto con las otras, son las que constituyen esa alteración de las estadísticas. – Me sentía como en un partido de tenis, mirando a uno y otro contendiente sin perder ni un solo detalle de su intercambio.

-Es del dominio público que fui adoptado. ¿Es eso todo lo que tiene que ofrecernos? – Edward parecía a punto de perder la paciencia, mientras que Stefan parecía conservar el control de la situación.

-Por supuesto que no. Cada persona deja un rastro a lo largo de su vida llena de números de la seguridad social, inscripciones en centros de enseñanza, cuentas bancarias… Todo tipo de datos que resultan fácilmente rastreables una vez que se sabe lo que hay que buscar. Y de esos chicos adoptados fuera de las estadísticas, solamente pude seguir el rastro a dos de ellos, y usted es uno de los dos, Sr. Cullen.

-¿Qué significa eso exactamente? – Intervine de nuevo porque me sentía perdida, ellos sabían de que estaban hablando, mientras que yo solamente lo intuía, y necesitaba estar segura, no soportaba quedarme al margen.

-Significa que las otras adopciones fueron falsificadas para enmascarar algo muy serio. ¿Me equivoco, Sr. Cullen? – De alguna manera mi cerebro registró el tono ligeramente amenazante de Stefan, al dirigirse a Edward, pero lo dejé a un lado porque mis pensamientos viajaron veloces hasta un nombre: Alec.

-¿Cómo puede estar seguro de algo así? Esos chicos han podido cambiar de nombre, mudarse a otro estado... – Morir… Sin querer terminé mentalmente la frase que Edward había dicho casi a la defensiva. Ambos sabíamos que uno de ellos era Alec y que estaba muerto.

-Doy por hecho que su falta de colaboración es una prueba hacia mí. Me parece bien, entiendo sus motivos para sentirse inquieto. – Sin poder evitarlo alcé una ceja, no podía estar completamente segura, pero me parecía que entre esos dos hombres estaban hablando de más cosas que de los Vulturi, y sospechaba, aún a riesgo de ser egocéntrica, que se trataba de mí. – Estoy seguro porque el matrimonio Franklin, que supuestamente adoptó a Peter Moore, a los diecisiete años, fallecieron en el incendio de su casa en el 2003. Según toda la documentación referente al matrimonio, murieron sin herederos reconocidos, es decir, sin hijos vivos, pero tampoco había constancia de ningún hijo muerto, ni de ningún trámite de adopción realizado por ellos.

-¿Falsificaron adopciones? – Pregunté incrédula, y al hacerlo, me escuché inocente. Demasiado.

-Así es… Lo mismo sucede con todos los demás. No hay ni un solo rastro que pruebe la existencia de ninguno de ellos, si exceptuamos el caso del Sr. Cullen y otro más realizado algunos años antes. Es como si al ser adoptados, se hubiesen esfumado. – Un sospechoso silencio se cernió sobre nuestras cabezas como una nube negra. O un rayo de esperanza que tímidamente aportaba algo de luz, no supe decidirme.

-Supongo que es en este momento cuando me dicen que mis servicios ya no son necesarios.

-¿Nos permite un momento a solas? – Tenía que convencer a Edward de que merecía la pena investigar esas desapariciones, quizás así…

-Voy a seguir con esta investigación. Y estoy dispuesto a hacerlo aunque sea por cuenta propia. Para mí es una cuestión personal. – La sentencia de Stefan me pilló desprevenida. Edward y Stefan se quedaron mirándose, midiéndose y yo me sentí de nuevo como espectadora de excepción.

-Continúe. Averigüe todo lo relativo a esas adopciones y sobretodo, que sucedió con esos chicos. Quiero saber quién adoptó a quién, cuando, donde se supone que vivían, posibles mudanzas, cambios de nombres, incluso si ingresaron en alguno de los programas de protección de testigos, y si están muertos, donde están sepultados. Cualquier variable que se le ocurra. Informe de cada movimiento que hace y de cada dato que descubra inmediatamente a mi jefa de seguridad, trabajará bajo su supervisión. – Edward afirmó categórico, haciendo su habitual alarde de seguridad y dominio de la situación, y sus palabras tuvieron un extraño y excitante efecto en mí.

-Yo trabajo solo. Y es la Srta. Kriegerschwan quien paga mis honorarios. – En ese instante recordé que Stefan también estaba presente y me obligué a dejar de mirar la expresión eróticamente dura y dominante de Edward, para tragar en seco y girarme hacia el cazador un segundo, antes de volver a concentrarme en Edward, que me miraba como esperando algo de mí.

-Continúe su investigación, por favor Sr. Kroener. Pero quiero que me informe inmediatamente a medida que descubra cualquier dato, por pequeño que sea. – Mis palabras iban dirigidas a Stefan, pero mis ojos permanecían anclados a los de Edward, que tenían una extraña expresión. Estaba enfadado y algo más que se me escapaba… pero no pensé que estuviese molesto conmigo y decidí terminar bien mi parte, era muy consciente de que estaba tomando una decisión y dando una orden por primera vez en presencia de Edward. Y eso me hacía sentir extraña, pero al mismo tiempo, segura y confiada. Estaba haciendo lo correcto para nuestros intereses.

-¿Sabes de alguna cuenta de correo electrónico que sea completamente segura donde el Sr. Kroener pueda enviarme los resultados de su investigación? – Edward se quedó pensativo y muy serio, pero tras unos segundos, me sonrió apenas antes de levantarse, tomar papel de la mesa y escribir la dirección que supuse pertenecía a M y dejarla sobre la mesa. Me tendió la mano para que me levantase y una vez en pie, me guió hasta la puerta con la mano en la parte baja de mi espalda. Se mostraba tal y como era, acaparador, posesivo, y algo celoso, mientras que yo estaba secretamente encantada de que supiese que no era el único gallo que sabía donde estaba el corral.

Antes de abrir la puerta, Edward se detuvo y sin dejar de tocarme, se giró hacia Stefan que permanecía sentado observándonos.

-Ya que lo menciona, el estúpido juego de palabras del apellido de la señorita es temerario, por decir algo educado, tiene que ser modificado hoy mismo, necesita uno menos llamativo y que no esté relacionado de ninguna forma con ella, ni con nadie cercano. – El cazador acusó el golpe y me atravesó con esos ojos casi transparentes.

-¿Es eso lo que quieres, Emma? Cuando nos encontramos me pareció que tenías tus ideas muy claras y que no necesitabas a nadie que hablase en tu nombre. – De repente me tuteaba. De repente cuestionaba mi relación con Edward. De repente me pareció que era como si intentase que me replantease mi relación con él… Y un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda.

-No se extralimite, Kroener. – Edward masculló las palabras que sonaron duras y amenazantes.

-Voy a decirle algo, Cullen. Cuando esta hermosa mujer fue a buscar mis servicios, estaba sola y necesitaba protección. Confío en que no la ponga en peligro de nuevo. – ¡No! No, no, no…

-Yo… no estaba sola… Jasper… – Comencé a tratar de explicar que ni estaba tan sola, ni Stefan había jugado un papel tan importante en mi protección. No me parecía justo lo que había insinuado.

-Ya es suficiente. Isabella, vámonos. – Edward me instó a salir, girando el pomo de la puerta, al parecer él tenía tantas ganas de salir de allí, como yo.

-Espero volver a verte muy pronto, Isabella. A la luz del día y al aire libre, estoy seguro que eres mucho más feliz cuando no llevas peluca. Y desde luego más hermosa, aunque parezca imposible. No dudes en buscarme si me necesitas, acudiré encantado. – Para Edward aquello fue más que suficiente y abrió la puerta con un gesto decidido.

-Gracias. – Musité sin saber muy bien por qué le daba las gracias, pero lo hice. Quizás fuese porque me ofrecía su ayuda… Previo pago, añadió una vocecita mordaz en mi cabeza.

Y sin más despedidas, Edward me sacó de aquella habitación de la mano, dirigiéndonos a paso ligero que me esforcé por seguir, directamente hacia las escaleras de emergencia del hotel, para coger el coche y volver a la casa.

De vuelta en el coche, suspiré aliviada porque todo hubiese terminado, nerviosa por ese último intercambio de palabras con Stefan, y algo triste al mismo tiempo porque Edward quisiese perfeccionar mi falsa identidad, eso significaba que tardaría algún tiempo en volver a ser yo misma y recuperar mi vida. No nos habíamos cruzado con nadie en los pasillos ni en el ascensor, ya estábamos de nuevo en la carretera, con Edward muy cabreado con Stefan, y exasperado porque tenía que conducir despacio para no llamar la atención.

-Apuesto a que no ha sido tan malo como esperabas. – El tono suave de sus palabras hizo que me relajase en el asiento y miré su perfil con ojos soñadores.

-No… No ha sido tan malo. – Él sonrió y negó con la cabeza ante mi respuesta.

-Ese bastardo se siente atraído por ti, ¿lo sabes, verdad? – Mi estómago se encogió temiendo que Edward se sintiese celoso y me mordí el labio insegura, prefiriendo no responder. – Pero eso es algo normal, tú le gustas a la mayoría de los hombres que ponen sus ojos en ti. – La mirada traviesa y cargada de sensualidad que me disparó, tuvo un rápido efecto relajante.

-Temí que estuvieses celoso… y enfadado conmigo. – Mis palabras apenas fueron audibles, Stefan me había tendido una encerrona en esa habitación, por mucha ayuda que me ofreciese.

-Lo estoy. Estoy muy celoso y muy cabreado, pero no puedo culparte a ti porque ese hombre pretendiese meterte en su cama. – Retorcí mis manos insegura. No quería discutir con Edward por un hombre al que había visto dos veces en toda mi vida. – Aún así eres mía. No tendrás que volver a recurrir a nadie más para que te proteja. Ese es mi maldito trabajo. – Suya… Mi corazón se hinchó de pura felicidad y me decidí a ser atrevida, me gustaba mucho que no hubiese montado una escena de celos ante Stefan, eso demostraba su confianza en mí.

-Completamente suya, Señor. – Le sonreí con todo mi amor al decir esas palabras y él me devolvió una sonrisa maravillosa que hacía demasiado tiempo que no tenía el privilegio de observar, antes de volver a fijar su atención en la carretera. Yo lo imité, feliz de llamarlo así de nuevo, para disfrutar del asombroso paisaje que nos rodeaba.

-Eso es lo que diría una buena chica. – Suspiré y ya no me sentí tan feliz. Los recuerdos del infierno que acabábamos de atravesar separados y el peso de su reciente confesión, nos envolvieron como una espesa bruma durante un tiempo que ambos permanecimos en silencio.

-Estás demasiado silenciosa. Dime en qué piensas. – Tras unos minutos, Edward se dejó llevar por su preocupación por mí. Suspiré y sopesé callar y responder con un patético "en nada", pero las reglas del juego habían cambiado de nuevo y me pareció justo corresponder a su total confianza y honestidad con la mía, no podía ofrecerle una excusa después de todo lo que había pasado esa mañana.

-Me preguntaba por tus motivos para querer que S… Kroener siga investigando. Es evidente que no te gusta. – Puede evitar terminar de pronunciar el nombre de Stefan, sabía que en mis labios era algo que no le gustaba demasiado.

-No me gusta, y espero que te mantengas muy alejada de él, ya sabes que hay ciertas cosas que no estoy dispuesto a tolerar de nadie, y mucho menos de ti. – Tragué en seco ante su advertencia, y asentí. No me resultaría ningún sacrificio, ese hombre me ponía nerviosa, supongo que su atractivo resultaba demasiado evidente como para ignorarlo. – Eso no significa que no reconozca que es bueno en su trabajo, el informe que me envió Marshall lo asegura, ella lo conocía con anterioridad por su fama. Además ya lo has oído, pensaba continuar de todas formas, así que es mejor estar al tanto de sus progresos. Es lo más inteligente y práctico.

-¿Solamente por eso?

-¿No son suficientes motivos para ti? – No respondí, naturalmente que no eran suficientes motivos, algo más había para que él cambiase de decisión, pero no insistí, y tras un instante, Edward resopló irónico.

-Al Capone fue encarcelado por evadir impuestos, no por sus crímenes. Si Kroener descubre alguna irregularidad que Cayo o Aro hayan cometido para enmascarar esas muertes, y consigue las pruebas, tendré a esos hijos de puta en mis manos. Ya no podrán presionarme con esos dedos amputados, porque que podré esgrimir un arma mucho más poderosa con la que negociar si las cosas se ponen realmente feas, y mucho menos que perder en el caso de una intervención policial. Que confiemos en que nunca se produzca…

Ahí estaba la respuesta… Recordé cuando pregunté aquella noche por los otros chicos que cumplieron su mayoría de edad, y por el motivo por el que no testificaban ante un juez, como Edward y Carlisle ya lo habían intentado y no resultó posible, ya que los pocos que estaban dispuestos a testificar, era porque no tenían nada que perder, y por lo tanto, resultaban testigos poco creíbles. Eso me llevó a recordar el relato de Edward esa mañana y las posibles muertes, provocando que un escalofrío me sacudiese todo el cuerpo.

Edward conectó la radio del coche y la canción _Blindfold_ de Morcheeba llenó el aire con la suave voz de la cantante. Conocía esa canción, solía escucharla en la universidad.

-No he querido preguntarte antes, pero ya no puedo aguantar más. ¿Cómo te sientes? – Edward asintió y me lanzó una rápida mirada antes de volver sus ojos a la carretera.

-Celebro que por fin rompas tu silencio, no me gusta verte tan callada. ¿Con respecto a qué quieres que te cuente como me siento? – Buena pregunta. ¿Por dónde debía empezar? ¿De verdad quería interrogarlo? Suspiré y me encogí de hombros rendida.

-A todo. – Edward pareció reflexionar un momento antes de responder.

-Sorprendido por tu forma de reaccionar. – Su voz profunda y al mismo tiempo suave llenó todo el espacio y yo solamente deseaba que me mirase, en vez de a la carretera. – Y extraño. Todavía estoy tratando de analizar cómo me hace sentir el trabajar en equipo contigo.

-¿Tan incómodo te resulta? – Temí estar forzándolo, o que las circunstancias lo hiciesen, obligándolo a renunciar a parte de su esencia para que pudiésemos estar juntos. Y no me gustó sentirme así.

-No, al contrario. Es… reconfortante. – Solté todo el aire de golpe y sonreí con el estómago lleno de mariposas y mi corazón aleteando feliz. Tenía ganas de llorar de emoción, pero me contuve para no alarmar a Edward, me llevaría un buen rato convencerlo de que no había dicho nada malo, sino todo lo contrario, y era arriesgado que nos parásemos en el arcén de una carretera transitada por amables suizos, que no dudarían en detenerse para ofrecer ayuda.

-¿Significa eso que contarás con mi opinión para tomar decisiones que me afecten directamente? – Me sentí intrépida y me lancé. – ¿Y compartirás conmigo la información que estoy pagando con _tu_ dinero? – Aquella frase fue un completo descaro, incluida la forma en la que remarqué que era su dinero, pero en ese momento me daba igual. Edward volvió a sonreír todavía sin mirarme y negó con la cabeza.

-Te has vuelto una chica muy insolente, Isabella… Pero nada de lo que no pueda hacerme cargo con mano firme. – Siseé entre dientes al ser sorprendida por un violento e inesperado latigazo de excitación que convulsionó mi sexo. Esa referencia a unos buenos azotes me excitó casi tanto como me inquietó.

-No has respondido. – Insistí con voz suave y mimosa, justo como lo hacía siempre que le hablaba. Era maravilloso volver a recuperar nuestro mundo poco a poco.

-Contaré contigo, tienes mi palabra. No soy un hombre que cometa el mismo error dos veces. – Eso fue más que suficiente para mí. Era su palabra.

-Gracias.

-De nada. – Edward me devolvió una pequeña sonrisa, que me indicó que todavía soportaba un gran peso. No todo estaba resuelto entre nosotros, su culpabilidad seguía estando muy presente.

-¿Y ahora Edward? ¿Qué va a pasar ahora con nosotros? ¿Cómo vamos a hacer para seguir viéndonos? – Mi pregunta quedó suspendida en el aire mientras la letra de la canción llenaba espacios y concretaba pensamientos en mi cabeza mientras esperaba su respuesta.

-Ahora, no voy a llevarte conmigo de regreso a Seattle, al menos no todavía. Y tampoco pienso dejarte sola aquí, esos cisnes que haces y tus _graffitis_ emocionales no me inspiran tranquilidad, por no mencionar que de la misma forma que yo te localicé, pueden hacerlo los Vulturi. – Me puse nerviosa inmediatamente, traté de contrarrestar con algo de prudencia, la salvaje llamarada de esperanza que prendió en mi pecho. No quería hacerme demasiadas ilusiones, temía muy seriamente que me pusiese vigilancia de nuevo.

-Me quedaré contigo en tu casa. – En ese momento toda mi prudencia saltó por los aires. ¡Edward iba a quedarse! – Al menos hasta que sepa a qué atenerme. Puedo trabajar desde aquí y hacer creer a todo el mundo que he regresado a casa, o que desde las Bahamas he ido a otro destino para pasar las Navidades en familia, se supone que Carlisle y Esme están en Aspen, aunque en realidad se encuentren en Tanzania.

-¿Pasarás el día de Navidad conmigo? ¿Aquí? – Me temblaban las manos de felicidad, al igual que la voz y ni siquiera era capaz de analizar lo que estaba pasando en mi corazón, y en mi cabeza, y en mi estómago…

-¿Acaso no te gusta la idea? – Edward levantó una ceja y las comisuras de sus perfectos labios se curvaron hacia arriba. Pero la sombra de una sospecha oscureció mi dicha.

-¿Es porque temes que vaya a visitar a mi madre? – Edward frunció el ceño contrariado por mi desconfianza.

-Es porque quiero pasar la Navidad contigo. ¿O tienes otros planes? – Suspiré satisfecha, mucho más tranquila al conocer sus motivos y negué sonriendo.

-Voy a decirte lo que vamos a hacer, ahora vamos a regresar a casa, almorzaremos tranquilos, no te haces una idea de cuánto echo de menos tu forma de cocinar, y después no me vendría mal una siesta, apenas puedo recordar el tiempo que hace desde que dormí varias horas seguidas. – El plan me parecía maravilloso y muy tentador, yo también tenía hambre y necesitaba dormir, pero había omitido mencionar algo que para ser sincera, me preocupaba desde esa mañana y me revolví inquieta en el asiento, como queriendo proteger la zona en conflicto.

-¿Y luego?

Se limitó a responderme con su sonrisa canalla y torcida, que hizo que mi vientre se estremeciese de pura anticipación, y apretó el acelerador sin añadir nada más, en dirección a casa.

_I'm so glad to have you_

_And I'm getting worse_

_I'm so mad to love you_

_And your evil curse_

_I've a plan to save you from misery_

_I'm a man too brave to follow history._

* * *

¿Todavía queda alguna? ¿Ha sido una sorpresa, o alguien esperaba que algo así hubiese sucedido en alguno de esos combates?

Como siempre miles de gracias a todas aquellas que han luchado contra los arranques temperamentales de Fanfiction y pese a todo, han conseguido dejar su comentario: sophia18, NaobiChan, Krito26, ThoraPoison, Amanda, lu537, Karenov17, ETERNOAMANECER, ledycullen, lauriss18, Kathow16, Adriu, litzy, yolabertay, Marianixcr, gabimoralesm, NccM, ZoeJm, Srta. Swan de Cullen, Libertad, Ely CullenM, Rosi de Cullen, xelatwi, ana luisaani, qarla Cullen, Kimberlimbc, Alex-Cullen-Pattinson, Milita Cullen, Micky67, fany Cullen pattz, BlissVmpkr, BABYBOO27, danisanchez, catita Cullen, Hary Cullen Clan Meyer, solecitopucheta, lisette899, Ligia Rodriguez, Jess Pattinson, sayelutz, patymdn, savale17, , Angie Masen, Aliena Cullen, samy zoe, alice9cullen, marivifc, nadsart, cokicullen, sarah bella, MARTHA, Yolanda dorado, silves, Deathxrevenge, malicaro, Ericastelo, May Cullen, dioda, tatanic, JELITA, stcullen, TataXOXO, Ana Pattz Gales, , angie, nanipatt, cary, Mentxu Masen Cullen, Flor Villu, Loonydraconian, injoa, titiscaya, Blind Wish, Sisi bunny, lamiabellacantante8, CindyLis, Maricoles, daniielacullen, SullyYM, Celia McCarthy, May Pineda, viviSR, beakis, Bere Moreno, Lucia, eNOhia, mary8potter, Paolastef, Dhampi03, Shaolyn, AuxiBachtinston, ludgardita, elena robsten, liduvina, soniard, green'splace, NuRySh, lori89lori, twifan Marie, mio stella, Penny Love Edward, Sarapo8, Az May, MIRGRU, Nere Cullen73, DiAnA, Sony Bells, darky1995, hilarycullen17, abii corvalan, Lizs, monikcullen009, jupy, Verota, RAQUEL ARANZ, Druella Black, pitita10cullen, Nevi Masen19, azalia gonzalez, JazCullenSwan, antomirok, jeimy castillo, Teffy Cullen Salvatore, miranda c.s, lunapau, Karlita carrillo Cullen, zujeyane, Tanya Pattz Cullen, 9, Vic-Sutherland, veroc, MaxiPau, Romarasca, PRISGPE, lorenalove, Gaby, L'Amelie, Princcipessa CullenMasenPat, asiole, Denisse de Cullen, Caro Bere Cullen, LaLiScG, Berta, , Carlota, laura, Carmen fic, Yuri, Yudicapi, Mia Masen, Mtica, cutita2, Shandra1, GUARANISHELION1811, PachiiM, Madeleine Schmidt, betssdi, olguita peke, sandra32321, Roccio, jovipattinson, melychile, ZarethMalfoy, Jolielizabeth, cari05, paolaC, MV2Twilighter87, Dani Meneses, ivelita Cullen, ilogic05, naddia-of-pattz, ViviORD'Cs, catagomez, joymasencullen, cremita, itza23569, Lunita Black27, belle halle, Vany Pattinson, Irina, Sky LeVan, Kisara Mansen, roblove, AnnieKP, Kikid'cullen, Cathy, MJOSE, aleshita-luvs-paramore, solmary, Zoalesita, fantwilight1, Jazmines y Hadas, mia, patri, francullenm, ANONIN, Babi Masen, Kathy lautner, CalcetinIzq, nafcullen, wendymsanchez1979, anamart05, Ale-Javi, aurorabg, LambyCullen17, esme, gabita1102, Bite Me Sr. Cullen, nelda, Ssil, melychile, maggi43, Maria, Iluvlilion, , daniela, Berta, andri88, Angie, Alicia Wonder, maribel1905, Nayuri80, Robaddict18, PazL'amour, Mayra, ivonne0996, Paz, chusrobissocute, romi, Elmi, Belewyn, yeraldin23, Minerva-Atenea, yolenda, Vero, Jen, , Vale, ETERNOAMORETERNO, Jud, Solemalbec, Piel, lulu, V, Ranneechan87, lissette, MARTHA, malicaro, Anna, raia, celu, Karlha Díaz, robshapattmar, Anónimo, lunatik, LaquedibujaSonrisas, Anónimo, Anónimo, Pamhnz, Carlota y yo. Muchísimas gracias a todas, por todo.

Blog actualizado ;)


	60. Chapter 60

Disclaimer: los personajes pertenecen a SM y la historia es mía.

Como siempre miles de gracias a mis betas Claudia y Enichepi, sin ellas esta aventura sería mucho más aburrida, y la historia considerablemente peor.

* * *

58.- Encima del infierno.

_En este mundo,_

_encima del infierno,_

_viendo las flores._

_Haiku por Kobayashi Issa_

Me estaba volviendo paranoica.

El resto del trayecto hasta la casa lo hicimos casi en silencio, nos detuvimos brevemente en el hangar donde aguardaba el avión privado que Edward había utilizado, para que un serio auxiliar de vuelo pusiese en el maletero su pequeña bolsa de viaje y la de un ordenador portátil, antes de retomar nuestro camino sin que cruzásemos ni una palabra con él, ni él una mirada hacia nosotros, que permanecimos tras los cristales tintados del _Lexus_ en todo momento.

El silencio que nos envolvía era tenso y cargaba de vibrante inquietud la atmósfera del coche, pero no me importó demasiado, ya que paulatinamente me fui aislando, ocupada en escanear con creciente ansiedad, posibles rostros y sospechosas miradas intensas que estuviesen fijamente clavadas en nosotros, a pesar de los cristales, mientras transitábamos en coche por las calles estrechas de Lugano hacia la casa.

-No te angusties, nadie tiene porqué fijarse en nosotros más de lo que ayer lo hacían contigo. Marshall tiene vigilados todos los aeropuertos en un radio de nueve horas en coche de distancia y a todos los miembros de los Vulturi más importantes, entre ellos a Aro y Jane. Las fotos en Aspen ya han sido filtradas y Esme supuestamente va a atender a uno de nuestros cronistas de sociedad en algo menos de dos horas, que mencionará mi presencia en la casa a modo de anécdota.

Fruncí el ceño y me obligué a dejar de mirar a la gente que nos ignoraba, para centrarme en él. Le crecía la barba a una velocidad asombrosa y lo cierto era que con barba o sin ella, resultaba imponentemente guapo.

-Pero ella sigue en Tanzania. – Edward asintió sin quitar los ojos del semáforo en rojo.

-Solamente el periodista está dejándose ver por Aspen. – Cuando la luz cambió giró sin perder tiempo a la derecha para dejar atrás el edificio de ladrillos en el que hasta ahora vivía sola, y dirigirse directamente al callejón trasero donde estacionó a un metro escaso de la puerta.

A mi cabeza acudió una inquietante cuestión que llevaba rondándome bastante tiempo y que no podía resolver, hasta que Edward regresó a mi vida.

-¿Se sabe algo de Félix? – Un gesto tenso le apretó la mandíbula al escuchar mis palabras.

-Nada desde aquella noche. No hay ni rastro de él. – Una bruma de preocupación se cernió sobre nosotros, que ese animal estuviese suelto no resultaba tranquilizador. Retorcí mis manos de manera nerviosa sobre mi regazo.

-¿Qué crees que signifique eso? – Edward suspiró y se giró hacia mí para delinear con su largo y elegante índice mi pómulo, antes de responderme con sus ojos intensos clavados en los míos.

-Solamente puede significar dos cosas, o bien Aro lo tiene en alguna cloaca esperando que pase el tiempo y las cosas se calmen, o bien se ha encargado de él y ya no es un problema para nadie. No te inquietes pensando en ese bastardo, si aparece, Marshall lo sabrá inmediatamente. – Cerré los ojos brevemente para controlar la creciente ansiedad que estaba sintiendo. Nunca me acostumbraría a esa gente y sus métodos bárbaros.

-¿Cómo lo sabrá?

-No, Isabella. – La suave, pero firme voz de Edward, junto con el dorso de sus dedos acariciando mi cara con infinita ternura, me hicieron perderme en sus ojos y enfocar toda mi atención en sus palabras. – Una cosa es que yo cuente con tu opinión a la hora de tomar decisiones que nos afecten a ambos, y otra muy diferente es que estés al tanto de los métodos de Marshall. Lo sabremos y eso es todo, no necesitas saber más.

Resoplé y cerré los labios con fuerza. Enfadarse a estas alturas del partido no serviría de nada, Edward era el hombre que era y eso era un hecho que no cambiaría nunca, suponiendo que yo quisiese cambiarlo, que tampoco era el caso.

Mejor lo tomaba con calma y respetaba los tiempos tanto de Edward, como los míos. No había prisas por saberlo absolutamente todo. Así que guardé silencio, siendo ambos conscientes de lo que estaba sucediendo entre nosotros.

-Sal rápido del coche y entra en casa, tengo hambre y algunos asuntos que tratar antes de comer. – Asentí, y me dispuse a salir, pero él me detuvo para robarme un rápido y furtivo beso. Le sonreí apenas y antes de abrir la puerta de coche, lancé un rápido vistazo hacia la entrada del callejón para asegurarme que nadie nos observaba.

Dios… Era cierto que me estaba volviendo paranoica. Di un par de pasos, abrí la puerta con la llave, dando gracias de que mis manos no me traicionasen, y sostuve la puerta abierta para que Edward entrase rápidamente.

No pude ver sus movimientos dentro del coche a causa de los cristales tintados, lo cual supuso un secreto alivio, salió con las solapas del abrigo bien subidas, y con paso decidido, abrió el maletero, sacó su bolsa, la funda del portátil, y se reunió conmigo en cuestión de pocos segundos.

Subimos las escaleras aprisa, él detrás de mí y cuando alargó su mano para pellizcarme el trasero por sorpresa, ahogué un pequeño grito seguido de una risita nerviosa. Me giré para mirarlo y sonreía con los ojos sorprendentemente vivos. Aquello me hizo apartar mi reciente frustración y sentirme ligera, como si mi cuerpo no pesase nada. No podía dejar de reconocer que a pesar de la gravedad y el peligro que nos rodeaba, la clandestinidad tenía un punto excitante al que resultaba difícil abstraerse por completo.

Al entrar en casa lo primero que hice fue quitarme la peluca y sacudir mi pelo para que no siguiese aplastado, ante la sonrisa maliciosa de Edward que no perdía detalle de mis movimientos.

-¿Te importa si me apropio del estudio? Necesito un lugar donde poder trabajar tranquilo.

-Por supuesto, estás en tu casa. Déjame que me ocupe de tu ropa. – Le sonreí de todo corazón y alargué la mano para que me diese su bolsa de viaje. Edward dudó un instante y luego la sopesó y pareció decidir que era lo suficientemente fuerte como para cargarla, antes de tendérmela.

No pesaba nada. No había dudas de que no se le había pasado por la cabeza la idea de que pudiese quedarse a pasar unos días. De que _yo_ lograse convencerlo para que se quedase, me recordé con mal disimulado orgullo.

-No hay mucha, se supone que ya tendría que estar de regreso. – Le sonreí cerrando con fuerza la mano alrededor del asa de cuero, sintiéndome terriblemente posesiva de sus pertenencias, como si al dármelas, me diese también las llaves del castillo, o algo por el estilo y sin ellas no pudiese largarse de esa casa.

-La colgaré en el armario, más tarde haré la colada, y puedo encargarme de la ropa que llevas puesta. – Mi otra mano se cerró de la misma forma sobre la peluca para evitar hacer una patética imitación de Gollum y "su tesoro" con su bolsa de viaje, y me sorprendí haciendo planes para toda su ropa, sin ella no saldría nunca… Mmmm… Edward desnudo y atrapado en mi casa… Y yo igual de desnuda que él… Entregada por completo… Mío… _¡Gollum!_ Jodeeer…

-No es necesario que hagas eso. – Sus palabras me sacaron de mi fantasía de golpe. Aseguraría sin temor a equivocarme, que de alguna manera, sospechaba la dirección de mis pensamientos por la mirada cargada de significado que me estaba dedicando.

-Oh, sí lo es, me niego a tener en casa a un hombre vistiendo ropa sucia, además, sus feromonas son demasiado potentes como para ignorarlas, Sr. Cullen. Y me afectan… me afectan mucho. – _Hasta el punto de alucinar con esa criatura del Señor de Los Anillos._

-Feromonas… el nuevo eufemismo. – Me giré sonriendo, con el eco de la suave y melodiosa risa de Edward resonando a mi espalda, decidida a quitarme del medio antes de que le saltase encima gritándole "mi tesoro".

Era una delicia verlo sonreír, escuchar el repiqueteo de campanas graves de su risa… A pesar de todo lo que estábamos viviendo y del estúpido de Kroener, que para mi sorpresa, no había causado la menor mella en la confianza que Edward tenía en mí. Y eso me gustaba infinitamente más que verlo celoso, inseguro y oscuro. ¡Qué diferencia con aquella vez que a Jacob se le ocurrió ir a buscarme!

¿Qué sería de él…?

Esa casa era relativamente pequeña y desde el dormitorio podía oír el murmullo de la voz de Edward hablando por teléfono, al parecer lo hacía con M. Solté su bolsa sobre la cama y guardé la peluca rubia en un cajón. Abrí con cuidado la cremallera para no hacer demasiado ruido que entorpeciese mi intento de captar alguna palabra suelta, que me diese una pista sobre la conversación de Edward. Pero nada, ya no podía distinguir más que un murmullo intermitente. Así que me resigné y comencé a colgar con mucho cariño su ropa dentro de mi armario, junto a la camisa azul que me dio en la isla. Apenas llevaba nada de ropa: un par de bóxers, otros vaqueros, calcetines, un par de camisetas blancas con el cuello en pico, un jersey de lana beige… Y nada más, ningún útil de aseo, ni libros, nada personal. No era más que el equipaje de un hombre práctico para un viaje de ida y vuelta. Supuse que en el avión tendría todo lo demás que pudiese necesitar.

Sin querer evitarlo hundí la nariz en su ropa. Olían a él. Y a nuestra casa. Era un aroma que había añorado a pesar de no permitirme pensar demasiado en ello. Puse la percha con su camisa entre las de sus otras prendas, para que su aroma se quedase fijado de nuevo y así yo tuviese un recuerdo de él más nítido cuando volviese a marcharse.

-¿Esa camisa…? – Su pregunta me sorprendió acariciando todavía con ternura la manga, perdida en las evocaciones de aquel día. Sonreí y me giré para mirarlo. Tenía las manos en los bolsillos y una mirada cómplice que complementaba un fantasma de sonrisa en sus labios.

-Es tuya. ¿No la recuerdas? Es la que me diste aquel día en tu yate para que me cambiase el vestido mojado. – Se acercó un par de pasos, acortando la distancia que nos separaba, para observar su ropa dentro de mi armario. ¿Tendría él la misma sensación que estaba experimentando yo, de que no importaba el armario, siempre que nuestras ropas estuviesen juntas?

-La has conservado desde entonces... – Sus ojos me sorprendieron por la intensidad que reflejaban, no intimidatoria, o de deseo, como era habitual en él, sino más bien, de emociones contenidas.

-Ha estado conmigo en todos los armarios que he tenido desde aquel día. Y han sido un montón de armarios. – Alargué la mano sin pensarlo y acaricié su barba. Jamás le daría suficientes besos como para borrar el horror que había tenido que vivir.

Nuestras miradas se encontraron y Edward dejó escapar un pequeño suspiro casi imperceptible, justo antes de tomar la mano que le acariciaba para tirar de ella y hacer que la distancia entre nuestros cuerpos desapareciese por completo. Aspiré envuelta en su olor y sus brazos, dejándome invadir por ellos de tal forma, que comprendí como si me hubiese fulminado un rayo, el motivo de mis sentimientos tan contradictorios desde que salimos de esa habitación de hotel: jamás volvería a sentirme completa sin él. Y eso era una bendición y una condena al mismo tiempo.

Permanecimos abrazados si decir nada, sintiendo como nuestros corazones latían al mismo ritmo, acompasados, siguiendo la misma cadencia que marcaba nuestras horas, nuestros sentimientos, nuestras debilidades y fortalezas. Su mano se perdía dentro de mi pelo con suavidad y su respiración acariciaba mi frente. No necesitaba nada más.

-Hay una forma de poesía en Japón que se denomina _Haiku_. ¿Has leído alguno? – Su voz resonó profunda, acariciando más que pronunciando las palabras. Alcé los ojos y rocé con la punta de la nariz su creciente barba.

-No, nunca tuve la curiosidad de leer ninguno, conozco su existencia por referencias en libros, pero no sé cómo son. – Edward sonrió y me separó lo suficiente como para poder mirarme a los ojos.

-Es pura estructura matemática. Constan de diecisiete sílabas divididas en tres versos, cinco, siete y cinco. No tienen rima, ni título, y no necesitan signos de puntuación o mayúsculas. Son hermosos por su simpleza. Hay uno que acude a mi cabeza con insistencia desde anoche. – Sonreí coqueta y lo miré a través de mis pestañas de forma soñadora.

-¿Quieres compartirlo conmigo? – Era tan peligrosamente sencillo olvidarlo todo entre sus brazos…

_-En este mundo_

_encima del infierno_

_viendo las flores._

No necesitaba más, pero él siempre me daba más.

El _Haiku_ me golpeó directamente en el corazón. Podría escribir una novela rusa sobre nuestros sentimientos y la situación que vivíamos, pero no llegaría a describirla con más acierto que esas simples palabras. Mis ojos se llenaron de inoportunas lágrimas que no pude esconder de su mirada, anclada a ella como estaba. Ese hombre resultaba fulminante y rotundo. Y se marcharía dentro de unos días, y entonces…

Una salvaje angustia me atenazó el corazón. ¡No! No podía perder el valioso tiempo que pasaríamos juntos angustiada, tenía que disfrutar al máximo, reponer fuerzas y atesorar vivencias que me ayudasen a sobrevivir durante las largas noches que pasaría sin él hasta el siguiente reencuentro.

En ese momento me besó, silenciando todas mis angustias, alejando el dolor, devolviéndome al presente. Y yo solo pude enredarme en su cuello y sus labios, maldiciendo el impulso que le llevó a cortarse el pelo, porque esa era una de esas ocasiones en que yo tiraba de él para acercarlo más a mí. Los dos gemimos en la boca del otro rendidos. Abandonados.

Y su teléfono eligió ese mágico momento para vibrar con insistencia dentro de su bolsillo, rompiendo así el puente de plata que nos llevaba directamente tres pasos hacia la derecha, donde la cama esperaba.

Edward hizo un gesto de fastidio con los labios y se separó de mí para leer el nuevo mensaje de correo que había recibido. No podía pedirle que olvidase el teléfono debido a nuestra situación, pero sentí ganas de comprobar si ese trasto podía volar. Sería lo único que no pudiese hacer.

Guardé su bolsa de viaje dentro del armario y cerré las puertas resoplando discretamente.

-No tengo vino que poder ofrecerte para acompañar el almuerzo.

-No necesito vino para disfrutar de tu almuerzo. – Nada en su expresión me daba ninguna pista sobre el mensaje que acaba de leer. Al menos parecía que no le había alterado el ánimo, ¿pero como podría saberlo con seguridad?

-Mejor empiezo a preparar la comida, tendré que improvisar algo que esté a la altura de tu apetito. – Edward hizo un gesto entre canalla y galante para indicarme que pasase primero y le sonreí divertida. Por el ancho pasillo blanco, pensé que era cierto lo que había dicho, estábamos desarrollando una asombrosa capacidad para ver las flores de este mundo, sobre el infierno en el que estábamos, mientras podía sentir como algo físico, la caricia de su mirada cargada de intenciones sobre mi cuerpo.

Me estremecí al recordar sus planes de darme una buena sesión de azotes, y de repente ya no sentí ninguna prisa porque llegase ese momento. No pude evitar un pequeño grito, cuando me soltó una juguetona nalgada coincidiendo con mis pensamientos.

-Estaré en el estudio. – Me guiñó y desapareció por la puerta, dejándome con el corazón saltando dentro del pecho por el susto, y porque sospechaba que él enfocaba sus pensamientos en la misma dirección que yo, solo que desde otro punto de vista.

Asé a fuego lento un solomillo de ternera cortado grueso, mientras en otro recipiente dejaba reducir la salsa de naranja. Improvisé una ensalada de hojas de roble, tomates _cherry_, con vinagre de Módena y salpicada de queso Emmental cortado a cuadros pequeños. Casi todo estaba listo, solo faltaba terminar de poner la mesa y… ¡qué lástima no tener un buen vino para acompañar la carne! Tendríamos que comprar alguna botella, no se me ocurría mejor ocasión para estrenar las copas de _Ikea_.

-Antes me olvidé comentarte que Marshall te envía sus saludos. – Alcé la cabeza encantada de que a pesar de no haberlo escuchado llegar, no me sorprendiese que su voz rompiese el silencio blanco de esa casa.

-Es muy amable de su parte. – Le indiqué que se sentase, me chupé el dedo que me había llenado de salsa de naranja antes de quitarme el delantal, y tomar los platos para llevarlos a la mesa con andar coqueto, para comer bajo esos cisnes de la lámpara. Edward les lanzó un breve vistazo y cortó un buen pedazo de carne.

-Mmmm… Esto está fantástico, ¡qué maravilla! Y no, no lo es. Estoy convencido de que si no fuese a ocuparme personalmente de ese asunto, ella estaría más que encantada de tener un breve intercambio de impresiones contigo sobre tu fuga. – Tomé un sorbo de agua que me ayudase a tragar sus palabras.

-Yo no. Ya me impresiona lo suficiente estando relajada, no quiero vérmelas con ella cabreada, esa mujer me da miedo. – Edward sonrió y volvió a llevarse un pedazo de ternera a la boca.

-Haces muy bien en tenerle miedo, está bastante molesta con el hecho de que hayas puesto en jaque a todo nuestro equipo de seguridad con tu fuga. Llegó a investigarte como Emma y desestimó la pista, eso es un duro golpe para su orgullo. – Parecía encontrarse cómodo sentado a una mesa de setenta euros, comiendo en platos de cerámica blanca hechos en serie en alguna parte del sureste asiático, y lo que era más sorprendente, parecía cómodo comentando como había puesto a todo el mundo de los nervios con mi desaparición.

Eso me hizo remover inquieta en mi silla de cuarenta y nueve con noventa. Solo había una razón para que se lo tomase de forma tan deportiva, concretamente, treinta razones dirigidas hacia el mismo objetivo.

-Procuraré no volver a cabrearla, con un miembro de "Azotes sin Fronteras" tengo más que suficiente. – Edward sonrió de forma torcida y arrebatadoramente seductora, con el vaso de agua en esa mano larga y elegante, que tan contundentes azotes sabía administrar.

-No te preocupes, ella es más partidaria de la privación del sueño. – Carraspeé para aclararme la garganta, reafirmándome en mi decisión de no querer saber nada sobre los métodos de M. Pero una cosa eran sus métodos, y otra sus palabras.

-¿Puedo hacer uso de mi reciente "licencia para preguntar" y saber qué te ha dicho? – Levantó una ceja que más que incrédula, daba a entender que mi famosa licencia era tan reciente, que todavía estaba fresca la tinta con la que se había firmado.

-¿Tienes un nuevo estatus dentro de la organización, algo así como un doble cero? – Hubo algo amargo en sus palabras que se me atravesó en la garganta.

-Pensé que habíamos llegado a un acuerdo. – Lo dije a media voz, algo decepcionada por su actitud, aunque supiese que los cambios de ese calibre en un hombre como él no serían cosa de un segundo, y de nuevo preferí no insistir más en el tema. No quería discutir con él. No en ese momento, esa batalla tendría que aplazarse un poco más para que no enturbiase la tregua navideña.

-No está de acuerdo con que me quede aquí. – Después de unos segundos en silencio, empezó a hablar con un extraño matiz en sus palabras y mis ojos se dispararon en su dirección. Me sentía secretamente aliviada y satisfecha de que hubiese cambiado de parecer. – Ni siquiera unos días. Dice que es una temeridad, una insensatez prescindir de todo el equipo, y que mejor me aseguro de no ser visto por mucha gente si no quiero ponernos a los dos en peligro.

_Ahí lo tienes Bella… Querías saberlo y ya lo sabes. _Inspiré profundamente y me enderecé en la silla. Sus ojos permanecían clavados en mí con tal intensidad, que parecían querer leer mi mente.

Marshall era una mujer sensata, y nosotros parecíamos dos estúpidos enamorados que miran las flores encima del infierno. Pero una realidad que no quería ver se abría paso entre esas flores, a cada avance de las manecillas del reloj: no podríamos estar así durante mucho tiempo, quizás unos días como mucho. Edward no era un hombre que soportase estar encerrado, lejos de todo, sin estar al mando de sus negocios en primera línea de fuego, como siempre solía hacer, prescindiendo de la seguridad y el control de los que se rodeaba. ¿Qué sucedería si nos localizasen, y en vez de atentar contra mí, lo hiciesen contra él? A fin de cuentas él es "_el ciervo de veinte puntas, la pieza a abatir_". ¿Soportaría yo esa presión? Estaba segura de que no, no podría ser feliz con esa amenaza sobre nosotros.

-Estoy de acuerdo con ella, aquí eres vulnerable, si te localizasen... – Mi voz sonó quebradiza. De repente ya no tenía hambre, en vez de eso me sentía egoísta y estúpida por tenerlo allí en esas condiciones.

-Si me localizasen, nos localizarían a los dos. Ya conocía los riesgos cuando tomé la decisión de quedarme, no voy a cambiar de opinión, al igual que tú. Además el avión está listo para sacarnos de aquí en cualquier momento si es necesario. – Los dos éramos personas adultas y responsables, habíamos tomado nuestras decisiones, y tendríamos que vivir con las consecuencias el resto de nuestras vidas, fuesen cuales fuesen. Decidí tratar de no seguir mortificándome con más dudas y hacer que todo valiese la pena. Merecíamos una oportunidad después de todo lo que habíamos luchado, no pensaba acobardarme.

No sabía cómo me hacía sentir toda esta situación…

-Hablando de mujeres nerviosas, tengo que enviarle un mensaje a Alice antes de que se presente aquí para comprobar si ha pasado algo. – Edward pareció sentirse aliviado ante el giro en la conversación y la atmósfera en la cocina se aligeró súbitamente.

-Siento curiosidad. Muéstrame como os mantenéis en contacto. – Mi estómago se contrajo por los nervios, como si Edward acabase de sorprenderme… no sé, masturbándome a escondidas.

-¿Quieres… ver mi blog? – Una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios y la forma seductora en la que entornó los párpados, hizo que mi vientre se contrajese de pura anticipación. Había mucho porno en ese blog…

-Eso me complacería mucho. Pero eso es algo muy personal, así que supongo que lo que en realidad me gustaría es que tú quisieses compartirlo conmigo. – _Canalla_… Bonita encerrona, como si fuese capaz de negarle algo con esos ojos entornados y esa voz seductora recordándome el dominante que era.

-Tienes una forma de pedir las cosas… ¿Eres consciente de que no es justo lo que haces, verdad? – Me crucé de brazos ante mi plato casi vacío y su sonrisa relampagueó felina.

-Eso mismo puedo decir yo de ti… Puedes negarte si quieres. Nadie te obliga a hacer nada que no quieras. – Resoplé dándome por vencida, era un tramposo que siempre jugaba con ventaja. Así que decidida me levanté y saqué el _iPad_ en el cajón donde lo había guardado al poner la mesa.

-Espero que el porno sea de tu agrado. – Me ardían las mejillas cuando pronuncié esas palabras, pero la forma en la que alzó una ceja sorprendido, hizo que me ruborizase hasta las orejas.

-¿Porno? – El matiz de su voz era de absoluta incredulidad, y eso picó mi orgullo. ¿Por qué motivo le sorprendía a un hombre como él?

-Porno. No demasiado y mezclado con los mensajes y mis propias fotos. – Edward alargó su mano para que le diese el _iPad_ que hasta ese momento retenía entre las mías, lo tomó y con su otra mano me sujetó por la muñeca y acarició con el pulgar la cara interna, enviando escalofríos que recorrieron mi espalda. Sus ojos brillaban oscurecidos por el deseo y mi vientre se contrajo reconociendo su aura.

-De repente mi interés ha sufrido un giro inesperado y se ha ramificado en diferentes direcciones. – Me mordí el labio ante las sensaciones que sus palabras susurradas provocaban dentro de mí.

-Por favor míralo ya y no insistas más con esa ceja estupefacta. Nadie en su sano juicio ignora el porno en Tumblr y mi alma no tiene secretos para ti. – Esos ojos me tenían hipnotizada. Por mucho que intentase bromear para restarle importancia. – Pero déjame primero que suba algo que pueda tranquilizar a Alice. – Yo sabía hacia donde me llevaría esa mirada oscurecida… Y quería ir, pero la imagen que mi mente creó de mi inquieta amiga tamborileando con los dedos nerviosa delante de su ordenador, lanzándole frecuentes miradas a las llaves de su coche, me recordó que a esas horas normalmente ya había dado señales de vida.

Edward no alteró su gesto de deseo contenido mientras me devolvía el _iPad_ lentamente. Dios… Mis manos delataban mi nerviosismo con total claridad.

-No menciones que estoy aquí.

-No, no te preocupes. ¿Puedo utilizar el _Haiku_? Eso será suficiente.

-Naturalmente. – Hice un considerable esfuerzo por tocar las teclas correctas y subir la publicación, pero no esperé respuesta como en otras ocasiones, en vez de eso, se lo devolví a Edward que lo dejó sobre la mesa, antes de palmearse la pierna indicándome que me sentase. Obedecí encantada, nerviosa y con un hormigueo en el estómago y el vientre difícil de ignorar.

Sonreía como el hombre satisfecho y fuerte que era, canalla, seguro de sí mismo y del efecto que causaba en mí. En ese momento solamente existíamos nosotros dos.

-¿Angry Juliet? ¿Tu blog se llama Julieta furiosa? – Hice un vago gesto de disculpa, y no se me ocurrió nada coherente que responderle.

-Es… una larga historia, algún día te hablaré de Julieta y su pistola. – Edward frunció el ceño y soltó un corto resoplido mitad risa, mitad irónico.

-Supongo que eso me deja el papel de Romeo. Siempre hay un Romeo estúpido detrás de una Julieta Furiosa, que además tiene una pistola. No me gusta. – Fallé miserablemente a la hora de esconder mi risa, pero pasé a otro tema rápidamente, explicándole los detalles de cómo mantenía la privacidad de mi blog con una clave de acceso y que algunos post solo podían ser vistos por mí, prácticamente la mayoría de ellos, mientras hacíamos un recorrido por las imágenes y las frases que lo componían.

No era realmente consciente de la inmensa cantidad de fotos que tenía de él hasta ese momento, y me ruboricé un poco más como una idiota, si es que eso era posible.

-Tienes muchas fotos mías en diversos eventos y reportajes. – Hundí algo avergonzada la cara en su cuello, mostrarle mi alma y mis deseos plasmados en imágenes era un acto de puro exhibicionismo.

-No tengo ninguna foto personal tuya y la única que tenía de los dos fue un recorte del periódico la noche de la cena benéfica que se quedó en casa de mi padre. – Murmuré rozando mis labios contra su barba, disfrutando de las suaves cosquillas que me producía.

-No sabía de tu afición por la fotografía. No te escondas en mi cuello, déjame verte. ¿Desde cuándo la tienes? – Edward acarició mi cara y se separó ligeramente para que volviese a mirarlo.

-Es algo reciente. Alice me puso una cámara en las manos cuando me recuperaba del… "accidente", para motivarme a que saliese y pudiese contar en mis correos algo más que la misma rutina obsesiva entre cuatro paredes. Después me regaló una para que pudiese seguir con mi reciente afición cuando nos despedimos en la _Galleria Vittorio Emmanuelle_. – Su única respuesta fue una mirada intensa directamente a mi alma a través de mis ojos y una larga caricia a lo largo del óvalo de mi cara. Su rostro no dejaba traspasar nada, ninguna emoción.

-Me gustan tus fotos, tienes muy buen ojo. – Esbocé una pequeña sonrisa triste, sólo Dios sabía lo que realmente estaba pensando. No tanto sobre mis fotografías, sino de los motivos que me llevaron hasta descubrir mi afición.

-Gracias. Alice dice que muchas veces reflejan mi ánimo, yo no estoy segura de que eso me guste.

-Cada cosa que hacemos, por pequeña que sea nos describe, es imposible que no nos reflejemos en nuestros actos y elecciones. – Volví a sonreírle, ese hombre me tenía atrapada sin remedio. Y él me correspondió por primera vez desde que comenzó a mirar mi blog. – También tienes un gusto inquietantemente impecable para el erotismo. Veo muchas imágenes de azotes… – Mi vientre convulsionó ante las evidentes intenciones que se transparentaban en sus palabras. Y cuando dejó el _iPad_ de nuevo sobre la mesa y me rodeó de forma posesiva con ambos brazos, sentí que me derretía entre ellos.

-¿Hay algo que te inquieta, Isabela? Háblame de ello. – Esa voz profunda suave como el terciopelo, y masculina al mismo tiempo, activaba y desactivaba los mecanismos correctos, como si apelase a los más profundos y oscuros de mis deseos.

Suspiré y bajé un momento la mirada tímida, sabiéndome en sus manos, completamente dispuesta a decirle la verdad.

-Hasta esta misma mañana deseaba esos azotes, fantaseaba con ellos como habrás podido comprobar… pero ahora me inquietan. Son muchos… Y no sé si estás… muy enfadado todavía… O ya no tanto. – Mis manos imitaron mis titubeos, jugueteando inquietas con el pelo corto a la altura de su nuca.

-¿Te preocupa el número? – Asentí mordiéndome de nuevo el labio, esta vez con más fuerza. Sus ojos observaron ávidos mi boca y acercó su dedo presionando ligeramente para que soltase, justo antes de acariciar la zona que me había mordido.

-Bien… No quiero que te inquietes más por eso, adelantaremos el castigo para no prolongar tu angustia de forma innecesaria. – Todo mi cuerpo se tensó inmediatamente, la anticipación, la preocupación y la excitante sensación de volver a retomar ese perverso juego de los azotes, se mezclaron en mi vientre y apenas fui consciente cuando Edward me levantó de su regazo, y comenzaba a dirigirse hacia el pasillo conmigo de la mano.

-Pero… pero… ¿Y la mesa?

-Ya habrá tiempo para eso. – El corazón latía enloquecido dentro de mi pecho y el hormigueo en mi vientre era tan violento, que resultaba imposible no pensar en él.

-¿No tiene sueño? Antes me dijo que le gustaría dormir… – Ya era un hecho, a pesar de mi inicial reticencia, lo había interiorizado hasta el punto de empezar a hablarle de usted. Edward se detuvo en seco, girándose hacia mí, tirando de mi mano para pegarme a su cuerpo. Entonces inspiró una gran bocanada de aire justo delante de mi cara, rozándome con sus labios y su aliento, abarcando con su mano una de mis nalgas y apretándola amenazadoramente.

-El porno que le gusta a mi pequeña golfa tiene la capacidad de quitarme el sueño, y el recuerdo de esas preciosas nalgas enrojecidas y calientes me hace sentir impaciente. Y excitado. – Había un brillo perverso en su mirada y experimenté con absoluto regocijo de mis sentidos, como su aura dominante se extendía espesando el aire, llenándolo de electricidad a nuestro alrededor, haciéndome olvidar el miedo al dolor de sus azotes, en favor del deseo.

Edward volvió a tirar de mi mano y abrió la puerta de un firme movimiento, dejándome a los pies de la cama y cerrándola de nuevo con un sonoro golpe. De repente todo parecía calmado, en silencio y controlado. Todo excepto la adrenalina que viajaba veloz por mis venas, disparando mi corazón dentro de mi pecho, y volviendo insoportables mis ansias por él.

Se había situado a mi espalda, acariciando lentamente mi cuello. Con un dedo retiró mi pelo hacia atrás, mientras que con su otra mano me sujetó por la mandíbula para que alzase la cara de tal forma, que pudiese besarme desde su posición a mi espalda.

-¿Estás nerviosa? – Susurró sobre mis labios mientras pegaba su cuerpo al mío, y con la mano libre rozaba ligeramente mi pecho, alimentando el deseo que empezaba a arder en mi vientre.

-Sí, Señor. – Respondí casi sin aliento sobre su boca.

-¿Confías en mí? – Comenzó a dejar suaves besos por todo mi cuello, acariciándome con sus labios, erizándome la piel, estremeciéndome de pies a cabeza. Apenas fui consciente de que me estaba quitando el cárdigan gris, bajándolo despacio por mis brazos.

-Ciegamente. - _¡Oh, Dios…! Edward… ¿Qué me estás haciendo?_

-¿Le tienes un especial cariño a esta camiseta? – Fruncí el ceño algo confundida, concentrada como estaba en los escalofríos que recorrían mi espalda, y en los suaves jadeos en los que se había convertido mi respiración.

-No, Señor… – Sus manos subieron por mis brazos hasta que llegaron a la sensible piel del cuello, donde lo rodearon acariciándolo con exquisita delicadeza. Mi hombre tenía unas manos con las que podía hacer de mí lo que…

-¡Ah! – Dejé escapar un pequeño grito ahogado cuando sus fuertes manos rompieron de un solo tirón mi camiseta, dejando mis pechos expuestos y mi sexo empapado sin remedio a causa del violento espasmo que su gesto violento provocó en mi vagina. Me flaquearon las piernas cuando sus manos se cerraron posesivas sobre ellos, apretándolos avaricioso. Cerré los puños con fuerza para evitar aferrarme a él. Su respiración sonaba pesada en mi oído, notaba su erección presionando mis nalgas mientras me despojaba de los restos de mi camiseta, y se deshacía del sujetador con manos expertas, seguras y ligeras como plumas.

A continuación se alejó de mí, dejándome temblando de anticipación a medio desnudar, con los pezones endurecidos, la respiración errática y superficial, y el deseo a flor de piel. Tenía la garganta seca, las manos frías, y los ojos enfebrecidos siguiendo cada uno de sus movimientos.

Acercó la silla que solía utilizar para dejar mi ropa, hasta situarla a un metro de distancia de donde me encontraba. Se quitó el reloj, lo dejó sobre el mueble a los pies de la cama y se sentó tranquilamente en la silla para subirse las mangas del jersey, antes de hacerme un gesto con un dedo para que me acercase.

-Ven aquí, preciosa. No voy a morderte. – Obedecí inmediatamente y me acerqué hasta situarme delante de él con pasos algo titubeantes. Me sonrió como solo él sabía sonreír, provocando que mis labios correspondiesen a esa sonrisa sin que mi cerebro tuviese que procesarlo.

Sus manos acariciaron mis piernas sobre el tejido de los vaqueros, y subieron una de ellas para quitarme la bota y el calcetín sin dejar de mirarme fijamente a los ojos, acariciando mi pie despacio, para repetir lo mismo con el otro. Sus ojos brillaban oscuros, llenos de eróticas promesas, mi alma volaba libre por reencontrarlo, mi deseo crecía salvaje ramificándose por mis venas, llegando hasta la última terminación nerviosa de mi cuerpo.

Estaba en sus manos, manos que delineaban provocativas la cinturilla de mis vaqueros. Desabrochó el botón con un simple giro de sus dedos y los bajó despacio hasta dejarlos a la mitad de mis muslos. Su lengua acarició sus labios, como si pudiese saborear por anticipado el placer, mientras sus ojos profundos y de un verde oscuro recorrían mi piel recientemente expuesta. Entonces sus dedos engancharon los laterales de mis braguitas para bajarlas despacio, descubriendo mi sexo sin prisa, como si fuese la primera vez. Me lanzó una mirada cargada de significado cuando quedé expuesta para él, y juro que algo brilló en el fondo oscuro de sus pupilas cuando sus dedos acariciaron mi corto vello púbico.

-Serán cinco azotes más por no estar bien depilada, Isabella. – Un latigazo de temor mezclado con placer agitó mi cuerpo. Solo pude morderme el labio para evitar gemir excitada y preocupada por el incremento. – Ya que esos cinco azotes son debidos a la falta de cuidado de una zona muy concreta de tu glorioso cuerpo, me parece apropiado que sea esa misma zona la que los reciba directamente. Serán cinco azotes sobre este pequeño coño cuando más excitada estés, Isabella. – En ese momento sus dedos separaron mis pliegues y rozaron mi necesitado clítoris de la forma más perversa, provocador, sabiéndose dueño de la situación, de mi cuerpo, de mi corazón y de mi voluntad.

-Ahora sobre mis rodillas. – Su voz había adquirido un tono rasgado, brusco y primario que me impulsó a obedecerlo sin demora. Me incliné y dejé suavemente el peso de mi cuerpo sobre sus muslos, tratando de acomodarme todo lo posible para lo que vendría. Me sujeté con ambas manos a una pata de la silla, con mi trasero bien colocado en la línea de fuego y mi corazón en la garganta, disfrutando conscientemente del nerviosismo, de la adrenalina, la anticipación y la entrega. Era algo adictivo.

-Eso es… Buena chica. No te muevas, no trates de esquivar mis azotes, odiaría aumentar la cuenta. – Retiró mi pelo hacia un lado, de forma que pudiésemos mirarnos sin que entorpeciese y deslizó su mano por mi espina dorsal en dirección hacia mis nalgas, trazando una senda de fuego. El corazón me atronaba los oídos y no podía pensar en nada, el resto del mundo había desaparecido para mí.

-Procura relajarte y disfruta de las sensaciones, quizás te sorprendan en algún momento. Recuerda tu apellido, pero dime algo, ¿qué apellido vas a utilizar si lo necesitas, Isabella? – Su voz sonaba cálida, eficazmente tranquilizadora, y comenzaba a preguntarme qué habría querido decir con eso de que quizás me sorprendiesen las sensaciones, cuando un sonoro y picante azote resonó en la habitación y me dejó sin aliento cuando lo solté todo de golpe. – ¿Swan? – Toda mi atención se había despertado por completo, hasta el punto de creerme capaz de distinguir los matices del dolor cuando el segundo azote restalló sobre mi piel. – ¿O Kriegerschwan? – Sus caricias contribuían a mitigar lo más urgente del dolor, pero el fondo, el verdadero sentido de esos azotes comenzaba a solidificarse en mi piel.

-Estoy esperando una respuesta. – El tercer azote me hizo apretar los dientes y aferrarme con más fuerza a la silla. Tenía que responderle, pero no quería pronunciar mi apellido por miedo a que estuviese poniéndome a prueba de alguna forma. No me arriesgaría, yo quería mis azotes, pocas veces me los había ganado más a pulso. Un nuevo azote me hizo decidirme.

-¡El de mi padre! Si lo necesito utilizaré mi verdadero apellido… Señor.

-Buena elección. – Con esas palabras terminó la retórica del ritual. Edward se tomó su tiempo, disfrutando del momento como siempre lo hacía, repartiéndolos por diferentes zonas, acariciando después, volviendo a azotar sin una pauta a la que pudiese anticiparme…

Mi cuerpo y mi mente fueron sucumbiendo a las sensaciones, y a pesar de sentir todo mi cuerpo en tensión, me fui acostumbrando al dolor, canalizándolo a través de todo mi cuerpo, permaneciendo mansamente en mi lugar una vez que la involuntaria contracción de mis músculos había cesado. Entonces Edward comenzó a repartir caricias por mi espalda, por la nuca, por mis pechos, pellizcando suavemente mis sensibles pezones, murmurando palabras de admiración, suaves y calientes que se filtraban por mi piel hasta el centro de mi alma. Y de mi sexo. Caricias tiernas en fuerte contraste con los azotes contundentes y sonoros que recibía con su otra mano. Todo viajaba directamente a mi sexo.

Pero había algo más, una sensación extraña fue abriéndose paso lentamente a través de mi mente, al principio solo pude distinguir que se trataba de algo cálido, casi dulce. Entonces recordé sus palabras y me concentré en tratar de identificar esa sensación. Me sentía ligera a medida que el número de azotes se acercaba a su culmen, en paz conmigo misma y con él, mis ojos estaban húmedos no a causa del dolor, era otro el motivo… Hasta que descubrí con asombro que me estaba sintiendo liberada de mi pesada carga, que cada azote de su mano me aportaba una extraña paz que iba irremediablemente unida a la conciencia de pertenecerle, de ser suya. ¿Por qué? ¿Qué oscura fuerza me empujaba a entregarme de esa forma? ¿Qué le llevaba a él a necesitarme hasta el punto de arriesgarlo todo por pasar unos días junto a mí?

El amor. La conexión entre dos personas que se aman y se entienden, entre dos almas que bailan al ritmo de la misma melodía.

Siseé entre dientes y mi mente se liberó por completo, al mismo tiempo que mi cuerpo y dejé escapar todas las lágrimas atrasadas que no me había permitido derramar. Ya no sentía remordimientos, solo amor. Y deseo en estado puro.

-¿Quieres decir tu palabra de seguridad? – Edward me observaba con suma atención, y le respondí negando con la cabeza, mordiéndome el labio con fuerza y manteniendo los ojos cerrados, concentrada en mi propia liberación.

Y estaba tan excitada que cada azote tenía su propio eco en mi sexo, que reaccionaba contrayéndose y humedeciéndose para su placer.

-Has sido muy buena chica, estoy muy complacido, Isabella. – Abrí los ojos y relajé la mandíbula que hasta ese momento mantenía cerrada con fuerza. Sus manos acariciaban mi cuerpo y una ancha sonrisa de mujer orgullosa y fuerte se dibujó en mi rostro. Ya no había lágrimas. Me giré para verlo y sus ojos ardían enfebrecidos de deseo y admiración, tenía los carnosos labios entreabiertos en una mueca eróticamente cruel, que le dibujaba una extraña sonrisa.

-Dije que no te mordería… Pero no soy tan fuerte como para resistirme. – No tuve tiempo de reaccionar antes de que se inclinase y me diese un mordisco juguetón en mi nalga izquierda. Grité antes de estallar en una sonora carcajada que me sorprendió por lo auténtica que era.

-¡Oh, Dios…! ¡No! ¡Un mordisco no! – Edward me levantó de su regazo y me rodeó con sus brazos abarcando todo mi cuerpo, envolviéndome con ellos, y yo correspondí a su abrazo con todo mi corazón y mis fuerzas, buscó mis labios con los suyos y no besamos reencontrándonos como dominante y sumisa, como amantes, como dos locos que se besan bajo un bombardeo. En este mundo, encima del infierno…

Cuando nos separamos sus ojos brillaban llenos de emociones contenidas, mientras que los míos brillaban porque no podía contener las mías. Me sentía completa.

-Eres asombrosa… ¿Te encuentras bien? – Asentí sonriendo y suspirando al mismo tiempo. – Lo has hecho realmente bien, Isabella. Ponte en pie. – Acarició mi cara antes de ofrecerme su mano para ayudarme a ponerme en pie. Terminó de quitarme los pantalones y las braguitas y me guió de la mano, completamente desnuda, hasta la cama para terminar con nuestro ritual. – Arrodíllate sobre la cama con las piernas separadas, y el torso erguido, voy a atarte. – Obedecí mientras él terminaba de rasgar mi camiseta. El rincón de mi mente que se preguntó con qué propósito lo había hecho, obtuvo su respuesta.

-Ahora voy a follarte desde atrás. Si bien es cierto que me fascina observar tus gestos de placer, no lo es menos que me excita hasta hacerme enloquecer el notar tus firmes nalgas ardiendo contra mi vientre cuando te follo profundamente. – Sus dedos serpentearon perversos entre mis pliegues empapados explorando sin prisas. – Muy bien… Me complace como estás de húmeda. Y todavía nos faltan los cinco azotes sobre el clítoris. – Aspiré de forma temblorosa y supe que lo que vendría no resultaría sencillo. Edward experimentaba un perverso placer al llevarme hasta el límite de mi capacidad, para después dejarme allí durante mucho, mucho tiempo.

-Voy a atarte las manos a los muslos. Me hubiese gustado estar en mi Cuarto de Juegos y atarte con seda negra a la columna. Pero esto tendrá que servir por el momento. – Edward enrolló largos girones de algodón rasgado entorno a la parte superior de cada uno de mis muslos, atando firmemente mis muñecas a cada costado. Traté de mover las manos y no pude hacerlo más allá de lo que cedió el tejido de algodón, lo cual no era mucho. Tragué en seco y dirigí mi mirada hacia él, que se había retirado ligeramente de la cama

-Ahora voy a observarte unos instantes. Trataré de retener tu imagen en mi memoria para siempre, porque sencillamente eres gloriosa. Y mía. – Necesité separar los labios para poder dejar escapar el gemido tembloroso que tenía atascado en el pecho y bajé la mirada instintivamente.

-¿Cómo podría sentirme celoso si eres completamente mía? – Mis ojos se dispararon ignorando mi voluntad hacia él, cuando por mi visión periférica capté que se estaba quitando el jersey. Su expresión dura y contenida hablaba del dominante que era, mientras que yo miraba fascinada como se deshacía de sus pantalones y se acercaba hasta mí completamente desnudo, enardecido e imponente hermoso hasta el punto de dejarme si aliento. – Contigo puedo permitirme ser generoso. Compadezco a ese pobre muchacho de la isla… Y a ese arrogante de Kroener… Y el otro bastardo merece estar muerto simplemente porque tuvo la oportunidad de tenerte y no supo valorarte. – Sus manos recorrieron mi cuerpo inmóvil para él, acariciándolo con ellas, con sus ojos, con sus palabras… Con la suave punta de su dura polla sobre mis nalgas ardiendo.

-Y yo merezco pasar por todo el infierno que me has hecho vivir por el simple hecho de haber pretendido que podía renunciar a ti. Es una arrogancia imperdonable y me he ganado a pulso cada minuto de agonía, cada noche desesperado. – Su barba de varios días rozaba la piel de mi hombro y su aliento humedecía mi cuello deliciosamente. Sus manos abarcaban ávidas mis pechos y jugueteaban maliciosamente con mis pezones. Noté como su erección se abría paso entre mis pliegues sin penetrarme aún, desde atrás se deslizaba hacia delante y de nuevo atrás, adelante… en un ritmo lento y perverso que rozaba mi clítoris con toda su longitud.

-Pero ahora eres mía de nuevo. – Su mano se cerró alrededor de mi pelo para dar un corto tirón que reforzase sus palabras, humedeciéndome aún más. Noté si lugar a dudas, su sonrisa rozando mi oreja. – En realidad nunca dejaste de serlo, de la misma forma que yo te pertenezco. ¿Estás lista para recibirme? – Contuve el aliento y cerré los puños con fuerza.

-Sí, señor.

-Buena chica. – Noté como se abría paso dentro de mi vientre rápida y profundamente, arrancando un gemido de admiración de mi garganta, y comenzó a moverse de forma agónicamente lenta, golpeando la parte frontal de mi vagina. Sus fuertes manos me sujetaron por el cuello y el vientre para que sus empujes no me hiciesen caer hacia delante y su respiración pesada resonaba en mi oído como el sonido más excitante del mundo.

-Voy a follarte despacio, al menos al comienzo. – Sus palabras susurradas directamente en mi oído resonaron en mi cabeza. – Saboreando cada convulsión de tu vientre alrededor de mi polla y cada gemido que salga de tus labios. Voy a follarte a conciencia y sin misericordia. Vas a gemir, vas a gritar y vas a rogarme que te permita tener un orgasmo. – Dejé caer la cabeza hacia atrás gimiendo, arqueando la espalda para permitirle un ángulo más favorable para que continuase con sus embestidas, tal y como lo estaba haciendo.

-Y yo te lo negaré. – La mano que me sujetaba por el vientre se deslizó hacia abajo para acariciar lentamente mi clítoris en círculos. – Una y otra vez, porque tu placer me pertenece de la misma forma que mi cordura está en tus manos. Y a ambos nos gusta jugar con lo que tenemos entre las manos. ¿No es así, Emma? – Esa vez mi gemido fue de completa frustración.

-Solo si eres realmente buena y obediente, si tu comportamiento no solo me complace, sino que me hace sentir orgulloso, te permitiré disfrutar de un orgasmo que te lleve al borde del placer y la locura. Al éxtasis de la entrega donde olvides tu nombre. Tienes mi palabra.

Reforzaba sus palabras rasgadas por el placer, con embestidas dentro de mi vientre cada vez más profundas, más rápidas, más enloquecedoras que me llevaron sin remedio a una espiral ascendente de lujuria y gemidos, donde mi vientre era conquistado con su enorme polla como un arma eficaz que me arrancó ruegos entrecortados, lloriqueos de placer, pidiendo que parase, que por favor me diese más de lo que me estaba dando. Sentía el calor recorrer mi cuerpo como chocolate caliente, el placer anudando mi vientre, creciendo inexorable.

No resistiría, mi orgasmo era una cuestión segura con o sin su permiso… Y no quería decepcionarlo, de repente sus manos empujaron mi cuerpo hacia delante, apoyando el torso y la cara sobre el colchón, lo que hizo que cambiase el ángulo de penetración, Edward gruñó, y convirtió el ritmo de sus embestidas en algo enloquecido, salvaje y arrasador que hacía que su vientre chocase directamente sobre mi trasero recién azotado.

-¡Joder! Mi pequeña golfa… ¡Como me gusta tenerte así! – Traté de pensar en otra cosa, abstraerme de alguna forma de las potentes sensaciones que hacían convulsionar mi vientre cada vez con más violencia, pero era una tarea inútil, todo mi cuerpo, mi mente al completo permanecían enfocados en la entrega y la lujuria. Y cuando creí que ya no soportaría más, una de las manos de Edward se deslizó hasta mi sexo para separar los labios, y con la otra me dio un pequeño y enloquecedor azote directamente sobre mi clítoris.

¿Cómo pude olvidar los azotes que faltaban? El latigazo de placer y dolor mezclados en gloriosa concupiscencia me despertó de la bruma de lujuria en la que estaba sumida justo después de recibirlo, para hacerme caer con más violencia después, cuando mi vientre reaccionaba cerrándose con fuerza alrededor de Edward, arrancándoles rugidos de puro placer, cada vez más intensos a medida que los azotes se repetían y sus embestidas se volvían erráticas y salvajes, llevándome al límite de mis fuerzas.

-¡No puedo! ¡No puedo más! ¡Por favor! – Comencé a balbucear incoherencias sobre las sábanas, rogando, lloriqueando, tratando de liberar mis manos sin éxito.

-¡No! ¡Di mi nombre! ¡Hazlo!

-¡Edward! ¡Edward! ¡Señor! ¡Señor! Por favor… Señor…

-¡Más! Dame más, Isabella. – Los espasmos de mi vientre se extendía en forma de escalofríos por mi espalda, mordía las sábanas, forcejeaba contra las ataduras de mis manos, mientras que Edward no me daba tregua, embistiéndome rápida y profundamente, reduciéndome a una criatura lujuriosa y jadeante que rogaba, teniendo como respuesta un "no" tras otro. Era casi doloroso, no resistiría más.

-¡Dámelo! ¡Córrete para mí!

Su permiso fue todo lo que mi cuerpo necesitó para estallar en mil pedazos.

De los momentos que siguieron a mi orgasmo, apenas fui consciente de breves destellos, como cuando Edward rugió su liberación sujetándome con firmeza por las caderas. Recuerdo haber respondido a su pregunta de cómo me encontraba con un suspiro y una sonrisa de mujer satisfecha. Como liberaba mis manos… Algo frío y suave con un familiar aroma aliviaba el ardor de mi trasero, repartido con cuidado por las manos de Edward. Caricias en mi espalda… Un beso en mis labios… Sus brazos a mi alrededor… Un profundo sueño…

Desperté desorientada, con el trasero en llamas y sola en la habitación completamente a oscuras.

-¿Edward?

-Estoy aquí. – Un resplandor de luz provenía del estudio donde Edward seguramente estaría trabajando. Sacudí el sueño de mis ojos y encendí la luz, me levanté con cuidado de la cama, y no me sorprendió que me doliese el trasero, lo que en realidad me sorprendió fue que no tuviese ninguna marca. Suspiré aliviada y me puse el cárdigan gris que recogí de la silla, para acercarme descalza hasta el estudio.

Al llegar me apoyé en el marco de la puerta, bostecé con los ojos soñolientos y correspondí a la cálida sonrisa con la que Edward me recibía.

-Hola… ¿Qué hora es?

-Las ocho de la noche. Has dormido mucho. – No había errado en mi suposición, Edward estaba sentado delante de su portátil trabajando.

-¿Del sábado? – Pregunté súbitamente alarmada, me sentía como si hubiese dormido un día entero.

-Sí. Todavía es sábado. – Sonreí de nuevo y me desperecé sin ningún pudor ante su sonrisa que se ensanchó todavía más.

-Gracias a Dios… Odiaría perderme uno de los pocos días que estarás conmigo, durmiendo. – Estaba arrebatadoramente guapo en medio de aquella habitación blanca y casi vacía. Y se había vestido con _mi_ camisa.

-Deduzco que has descansado bien. – Al recostarse en el respaldo del sillón inclinó la cabeza hacia la derecha sonriendo, y con los ojos recorrió todo mi cuerpo, gesto que tomé como una invitación para pasar.

-Muy bien. ¿Y tú, has descansado? – Avancé hasta rodear la mesa y situarme a su espalda para abrazarlo por el cuello, donde le di un beso aspirando su olor y pude percibir su sonrisa.

-Sí, he dormido. ¿Cómo te encuentras? – No se me escapó el detalle que dormir no era necesariamente sinónimo de descansar. El ordenador mostraba gráficos y símbolos de diferentes divisas que oscilaban sobre el fondo azul, mientras que una línea en la parte inferior mostraba diferentes valores.

Le acaricié la barba con la punta de mi nariz mientras él entrelazaba nuestros dedos. Nunca hubiese imaginado la primera vez que lo vi, hasta qué punto nuestra relación cambiaría de forma irrevocable nuestras vidas.

-Me ha despertado el dolor en el trasero. No voy a poder sentarme bien en varios días. – Edward dejó escapar una pequeña risa y separó nuestras manos para girarse en la silla y mirarme directamente a los ojos, con los suyos brillando divertidos.

-Eres perversa, disfrutas excitándome. – Algo se derritió en el interior de mi pecho ante ese Edward juguetón y casi despreocupado.

-Te aseguro que no te miento, ni exagero. En el fragor de la batalla no parecía tan serio, pero ahora... – Su sonrisa se ensanchó y puso los ojos en blanco como si estuviese exagerando.

-Tómate un calmante. Pronto se te habrá pasado, no es para tanto. – Abrí la boca para responder con algo que estuviese a la altura de mi asombro, pero un brillo perverso en el fondo de sus ojos me disuadió de hacerlo, y lanzándole una inquieta mirada a su mano, decidí que era más sensato darle un giro a la conversación.

-Te has puesto _mi_ camisa. – Jugueteé con mis dedos en el cuello de la camisa, recordando con qué descaro se la quitó para que me cubriese y el efecto que me causó ver la imagen de su torso desnudo por primera vez.

-La he tomado prestada, espero que no te importe. – Acarició con dedos ligeros, la parte de piel expuesta entre mis pechos por el cárdigan abierto.

-Te sienta mejor a ti que a mí. – Sus ojos acompañaron su sonrisa y finísimas líneas de expresión aparecieron en su rostro.

-No estoy de acuerdo. – Respondí con tono mimoso. Quería ver envejecer a ese hombre.

-¿Va todo bien? – Incliné la cabeza hacia la pantalla donde no dejaban de aparecer números en verde y rojo.

-Solo me aseguro de que algunos asuntos estén en orden. – Sus ojos inspeccionaban sin asomo de pudor cada centímetro expuesto de mi piel.

-¿Y lo están? – Se quedó observándome durante unos instantes que se me antojaron eternos. Parecía pensativo, pero relajado, sonreía ligeramente y en su mirada no pude ver ninguna señal de alarma. Pero no me respondía.

-Vístete, vamos a salir. – Dijo por fin acariciando mi pómulo y un nudo se formó súbitamente en mi estómago.

-¿A salir? ¿No será peligroso? – Edward retomó su postura habitual delante del ordenador, como si yo no me hubiese quedado estupefacta por su decisión.

-Acabo de recibir un informe, todo está tranquilo, ¿conoces algún lugar donde podamos estar relativamente a salvo de miradas indiscretas? – De verdad pensaba salir… Por la mañana salimos por un asunto realmente importante, pero esa noche… _Piensa Bella, si él quiere salir no habrá razonamiento que lo deje en casa, así que piensa en un lugar seguro y de confianza donde podamos estar en privado._

-En el local de abajo presumen de tener unos reservados donde aseguran que famosos novelistas, de los que jamás mencionan sus nombres, han escrito sagas enteras sin que nadie les molestase. – Edward asintió serio y abrió su correo para comenzar a teclear furiosamente.

-Está bien, veremos si Marshall da su bendición a ese local. Mete ese culo respingón en algo bonito y cómodo mientras esperamos su respuesta. Tengo la firme intención de que cenemos sentados.

-R-

Mi llamada al local de abajo para garantizarnos uno de sus reservados fue solo cuestión de un minuto. Entramos por la discreta puerta de servicio que compartía el callejón con la salida trasera de la casa, atravesamos a paso ligero un estrecho pasillo junto a la cocina siguiendo a Lars, uno de los dos dueños que nos atendería esa noche como camarero para preservar completamente nuestra privacidad, y que contaba con la bendición de M.

Edward lo seguía a paso ligero, con su gorro, el abrigo, _mi _camisa y los vaqueros, con mi mano fuertemente sujeta a su lado, mientras que yo procuraba mantener su ritmo sobre mis tacones abotinados, medias gruesas, una falda negra con pequeñas flores rosas y un jersey de un tono parecido al de las flores, bajo el abrigo negro con las solapas igualmente subidas. Sentía mis mejillas heladas por el breve paseo en el exterior. La nieve del día anterior todavía estaba presente en las zonas donde no había dado el sol demasiado tiempo y parecía que fuese a volver a nevar en cualquier momento.

El suelo de madera vieja y oscura, pulido por miles de pasos, le daban al pequeño reservado un aspecto de habitación añadida de una casa vecina, fragmentando y reduciendo el pequeño espacio aún más. Las sillas de cuero casi negro contrastaban con el burdeos intenso de las paredes y complementaban la mesa cuadrada de un solo pie, con la única vela en el centro, sin mantel, donde la vajilla impecablemente blanca y anodina albergaba dos deliciosas raciones de salmón confitado, con puré de patatas, espárragos a la plancha y cebolla caramelizada que Edward había ordenado rápidamente sin apenas mirar la carta. Agua para beber, algo extraño en él, llenando copas como las que habría miles en otros tantos bares. Nada del lujo con el que Edward solía rodearse en su ambiente natural. Pero resultaba un ambiente cálido a pesar de todo.

En las paredes colgaban fotografías autografiadas de diferentes novelistas contemporáneos, y de otros ya muertos, como la de Hemingway con Ava Gadner, los dos gloriosamente borrachos delante de un cartel de una corrida de toros. El reducido espacio olía a madera, papel y pan de frutos secos recién horneado que acompañaba a la comida. Dos pequeñas estanterías con libros cuidadosamente escogidos, flanqueaban el ventanal que daba a un pequeño patio interior ajardinado en la pared a mi derecha.

Solamente Lars sabía que estábamos allí. Si alguien más se enteraba, sabríamos hacia donde mirar.

¿Cuándo finaliza tu trabajo en el circuito? – Edward comía con apetito, como era habitual en él, con esos perspicaces ojos clavados en mí, y la luz de la vela dándole un matiz dorado al verde habitual. No me esperaba esa pregunta, pero traté de responderle tranquilamente, mientras retomaba la tarea de llenar mi tenedor.

-Prácticamente ha terminado ya. Solo estoy pendiente de las pruebas de velocidad dentro de un par de días y no tendré nada más que hacer aquí. – Algo en mi interior me decía que más o menos esperaba esa respuesta, debido a su total falta de reacción.

-¿Qué hubiese pasado si no vengo? – Suspiré y dejé el tenedor lleno suspendido en el aire.

-Quizás unas cortas vacaciones con mi madre, ya lo sabes, y… Tengo una buena oferta de trabajo en Dubai. Al parecer tienen problemas con su _Isla Palmera_ y las corrientes de aguas... Están reuniendo a un equipo de ingenieros para tratar de solucionarlo. – El silencio que nos rodeó fue como si la cristalera y el techo hubiesen desaparecido, y los minúsculos copos de nieve que caían, lo hiciesen directamente sobre la mesa. La mandíbula de Edward se tensó ostensiblemente, a pesar de la barba y sus labios se perdieron en una única fina línea. Sus gestos al volver a retomar los cubiertos fueron bruscos, como si el salmón le hubiese insultado. No era mi culpa, si no hubiese ido a por mí, o las cosas no hubiesen salido como yo había apostado, mi salida era huir de él lo más lejos que pudiese, seguir con mi vida…

-¿En qué piensas? – Dije en un suspiro cuando ya no pude soportar el silencio.

-¿De verdad quieres saberlo? – Sostenía la copa de agua en la mano de forma indolente, como si le aburriese, o me desafiase. ¿Tendría algo que ver el agua, con que Rose mencionase que había estado bebiendo mucho durante mi desaparición?

-Por supuesto. Parece mentira que a estas alturas cuestiones mi curiosidad. – Metí un trozo de salmón en mi boca, tratando de aparentar que no me afectaba ninguna de las señales de advertencia que enviaba.

-Quizás no te guste lo que oigas. – Solté despacio los cubiertos en el plato y lo miré directamente a los ojos.

-Edward… Por favor, no empieces con eso…

-He pensado que si un hombre como yo se atreviese a soñar, soñaría con desaparecer. – Mi corazón saltó dentro de mi pecho sin que pudiese hacer nada por evitarlo. – Simular un accidente, pedirle una nueva identidad a Kroener para mí y tomarte de la mano para llevarte lejos, donde nadie pudiese encontrarnos y dejar atrás toda la sordidez que nos envuelve.

Las manos me temblaron sobre el mantel. Mi corazón gritaba una cosa, mi cabeza otra muy distinta… Y la imagen de Edward ante mis ojos se enturbiaba a causa de inoportunas lágrimas.

-No… digas esas cosas… Haces que nazcan en mi pecho esperanzas en las que ni siquiera me había atrevido a pensar. – Sin embargo sus ojos mostraban tal determinación, que supe sin lugar a dudas, que sería capaz de hacerlo.

-Soñaría que disfrutábamos de mi fortuna, tendríamos mucho más dinero del que pudiésemos necesitar manteniendo un buen nivel de vida, sin renunciar a nada. – Me pareció que se sentía más enfadado que soñador. Y lo supe, estaba furioso contra toda la situación que estábamos viviendo, contra Aro, contra todo lo que nos obligaba a escondernos, a entrar en los bares por las puertas traseras…

-Si un hombre como tú se atreviese a soñar… ¿Tan descabellados son los sueños de un hombre? – Conocía la respuesta antes de que él esbozase una mueca amarga y negase con la cabeza.

-Ambos sabemos que tarde o temprano alguien creería reconocerme, surgirían rumores, curiosos que se acercasen a espiar por las ventanas, o sobre la verja, merodeando alrededor de la casa. Tendríamos que volver a huir y escondernos en otro lugar antes de que nadie tuviese la certeza de quien soy, o la simple sospecha razonable le lleve a subir una foto robada a cualquier red social. – Esa era nuestra realidad y no podíamos dibujar cuentos de hadas, ni soñar con lograr un anonimato real.

-Por no mencionar que simular una muerte es un delito. – Lo dije casi sin pensarlo. Sería maravilloso tener la oportunidad de desaparecer, pero pagaríamos un precio demasiado alto, yo tenía algo de experiencia en eso, y muy reciente. – No creo que pudieses dedicarte a ser un simple mecánico, no después de haber sido portada del _New York Times _tantas veces y estar abonado a la _Lista Forbes_. – Edward alzó una ceja, intrigado por mis palabras. – Todo está en _Google_… Aunque soportases el renunciar a todo por nosotros, algo que yo no quiero que hagas, tarde o temprano volverías a triunfar y sobresalir por encima de los demás. Está en tu naturaleza destacar, no puedes pasar desapercibido entre los demás hombres.

Algo amargo me ardía en el alma. ¿Qué posibilidades reales teníamos de poder seguir juntos con semejante panorama?

-Tú no mereces vivir así. Mereces una buena vida tranquila, te afecta demasiado estar inquieta, necesitas saber qué esperar de cada día dentro de lo razonable. – Sus palabras me alarmaron y le disparé una mirada cargada de ansiedad temiendo lo peor. – Mereces estabilidad y seguridad. Exactamente lo que yo puedo ofrecerte cuando termine con esos indeseables. – Edward me conocía muy bien y alargó la mano sobre la mesa desnuda para tomar la mía y mirarme con la verdad brillando en sus ojos. – Pero todavía vivimos tiempos peligrosos, todo mi equipo de seguridad está en estado de alerta máxima. – Bajé la mirada hacia nuestras manos para ver como Edward me acariciaba el dorso con su pulgar, con la luz de la vela arrojando temblorosos destellos sobre nuestras pieles.

-Brady y Collin están de camino hacia aquí, llegarán dentro de unos quince minutos, aunque tienen orden de no dejarse ver. – Cerré los ojos ante sus palabras. Nuestra aventura corría a la velocidad del rayo hacia su fin. Fuimos unos ilusos, al menos yo, al pensar que podríamos mantener una situación tan arriesgada.

-Voy armado Bella. – Cerré los ojos aún con más fuerza. Mantuve la mano en la suya, pero salvajes oleadas de rabia corrían por mis venas. No quería que fuese armado. No había visto a nadie más que a mí, aparte de Stefan, lo cual significaba que ya iba armado cuando la noche anterior me esperaba en su coche. Era una situación insostenible la que estábamos viviendo…

Suspiré, abrí los ojos, eché mi pelo hacia atrás con la mano libre, en un gesto que delataba mi nerviosismo, y me quedé observando sus ojos. Eran graves, como la situación que vivíamos encima del infierno…

-No puedes escapar de ti mismo. – Dije al fin con la voz rota por la emoción. Edward esbozó una sonrisa triste y besó mi mano suavemente.

-No. Al menos no todavía. – Me quedé algo confundida, ¿qué coño significaba ese "todavía"? ¿A cuánto teníamos que renunciar para poder vivir tranquilos? Cada vez que avanzábamos en la conversación, yo me frustraba más y más… Y yo era la tranquila de nuestra relación, no quería saber cómo estaba sintiéndose Edward en ese momento, a pesar de su determinación de tranquilizarme.

-No quiero que renuncies al hombre que eres para convertirte en un prisionero… por mí. – Mis palabras quedaron suspendidas en el ambiente hasta que su eco se extinguió. El mundo entero cabía en los profundos ojos de Edward.

-El miedo es la peor prisión del mundo. La más fuerte e inexpugnable, ni siquiera necesita barrotes para mantenerte paralizado. – Sabía perfectamente de qué estaba hablando. Tenía cicatrices causadas por ese miedo tan latentes, que resultaba imposible no toparse con alguna de ellas a lo largo de un día normal.

-Estamos en un callejón sin salida. – Constaté más para mí misma que para él. ¿Cómo se supone que saldríamos de todo esto?

-Me temo que sí. Tenemos pocas oportunidades de no ser descubiertos tarde o temprano. ¿Tienes pensado aceptar ese trabajo en Dubai? Aunque pertenece a uno de los países con menor índice de criminalidad del mundo, eso no significa que sea seguro para ti. – Me enderecé en la silla ignorando la protesta de mi trasero, impulsada por una extraña necesidad de poner distancia entre las palabras de Edward y mi cuerpo. ¿De verdad contemplaba la posibilidad de que me alejase aún más? ¿O simplemente a él le resultaba lo mismo volar a Dubai que a Lugano?

-No soporto la idea de separarnos de nuevo. El tiempo parece volar a tu lado y no quiero ni pensar en volver a esa casa y no verte allí. O a cualquier otra. No quiero volver a subirme a un avión para alejarme más de ti, y cada paso que damos, cada palabra que pronunciamos siento que nos separa cada vez más. Cada maldito segundo juega en nuestra contra. – A pesar de que temblase, conseguir mantener un tono de voz sereno, y además no derramé ni una sola lágrima ante su mirada llena de preocupación.

-No llevo bien el estar encerrado en un lugar, Isabella. Estoy acostumbrado a que mi voluntad sea ley, a ser dueño del terreno que piso, y me siento prisionero, impotente, fuera de lugar. Tarde o temprano cometeré un error, o estaré tan de mal humor que te haré pagar las consecuencias. Y ambas situaciones me horrorizan. – Creí cada palabra que pronunció, era cierto que estaba fuera de lugar, y no por la casa casi vacía, o los muebles baratos y la falta de vino. Sino porque estaba renunciando a todo lo que siempre había luchado por conseguir, todo aquello que necesitaba para sentirse seguro, para suplir sus carencias y conjurar los fantasmas.

-Tampoco puedo soportar la idea de que estés arriesgando tu vida para estar conmigo.

-Y arriesgando la tuya de camino. – Añadió mordiendo con rabia las palabras. Bajé la mirada y apreté fuertemente entre mis manos la servilleta que tenía en el regazo. La angustia me estaba ganando la partida a cada segundo. No veía ninguna solución fácil y rápida para nosotros.

-No pienses más en todo eso. Acércate, siéntate a mi lado, estás demasiado lejos. Vamos a terminar la cena, pediremos una botella de vino y nos olvidaremos de todo, al menos durante un rato más. Voy a solucionarlo, confía en mí.

No creo que mi sonrisa fuese convincente, pero hice exactamente lo que me pidió: acercarme a él, confiar en él, y disfrutar de la botella de vino que pidió, procurando que el posible futuro no estropease el presente.

-R-

-¿Qué te apetece hacer ahora? – Edward me quitó el abrigo y lo dejó en la percha junto a la entrada, antes de hacer lo mismo con el suyo. En ese abrigo había una pistola, ahora que lo sabía incluso podía distinguir el peso del arma en el bolsillo derecho. En la puerta trasera estaba uno de los dos hombres de seguridad que había mencionado, que respondió al saludo del Puto Amo entre las sombras que lo ocultaban.

Edward me sujetó por la barbilla con dos dedos y me besó despacio. Suspiré y me olvidé del arma, estaba segura de que ese era su propósito, con esos labios conseguía que mi ánimo cambiase a su antojo.

-No es como si tuviésemos muchas opciones para elegir, pero me encantaría pasar la noche tranquilos, hablando, escuchando música… – Me sentía juguetona, con ganas de hacer que cada segundo juntos mereciese la pena. Me estaba insinuando con total descaro… Y sí, tenía muy presentes todas las circunstancias, cómo olvidarlas. Y no, no pensaba permitir que nos afectasen.

-¿No te apetece un baño caliente? – Esa sonrisa juguetona que bailaba en sus labios me llevó de camino al baño antes incluso de que respondiese. Al parecer era algo real que los dos estuviésemos en el mismo equipo.

-Sí, por supuesto que me apetece. – Me llevó de la mano hasta el baño confiada y sonriendo.

-Muy bien, voy a prepararlo para ti. – Hasta que abrí los ojos alarmada al escuchar sus palabras y no pude seguir ignorando por más tiempo el borde afilado de angustia que me había dejado nuestra conversación en la cena.

-¿Tú no me acompañas?

-No, acércate para que te desnude. Es uno de los mayores placeres del mundo. – Mientras el agua llenaba con su murmullo nuestros silencios, Edward me desnudó despacio, sacando cada prenda de ropa con cuidado, acariciando mi piel en cada movimiento. Agradecí haber eliminado del espejo mi dramática inscripción a la primera oportunidad que tuve, ya no encajaba con nuestra situación, y ensombrecería la forma en la que sus intensos ojos me reclamaron a través de él.

-Eres preciosa. Así parecemos perfectos juntos. – Edward me abrazaba desde atrás, no era la primera vez que nos observábamos en un espejo, pero en esa ocasión percibí algo diferente. Ahora conocía el porqué de las cicatrices en sus nudillos, el motivo de las murallas que construía a su alrededor, la causa de su seriedad y su aislamiento. En esa ocasión no me vi pequeña y frágil entre sus brazos, aunque mi figura siguiese siendo menuda. Le pertenecía por completo, y él a mí. Y eso me hacía fuerte.

-Somos perfectos juntos. – Murmuré convencida de mis palabras. Por fin me conocía y por fin lo conocía a él, al menos todo lo que me había permitido hasta ese momento, que era mucho más que a cualquier otra persona de este mundo. Y había algo en esos ojos que…

-¿Qué es lo que no me dices, Edward? – Hubiese jurado que una parte de él se sintió desafiado y complacido al mismo tiempo por mi pregunta. No tenía ninguna duda de que había algo tras la expresión de sus ojos.

-Tengo que salir esta noche de viaje. – _¡No!_ Aquello me tomó completamente por sorpresa y no pude evitar que una sacudida recorriese mi cuerpo. ¡Me había dicho que se quedaría unos días! ¿Qué estaba sucediendo para que regresase antes?

-Pero… ¡Pensé que pasarías la Navidad conmigo! – Era pánico lo que había en mi voz. Pánico teñido de reproche.

-Shhh… Y lo haremos, solamente será un viaje relámpago, antes del amanecer estaré de regreso. Ni siquiera notarás mi ausencia. – Su voz profunda y suave contribuyó a calmarme, pero seguía sin querer separarme de él.

-Eso es imposible. – Edward respiraba suavemente sobre mi hombro desnudo, acariciando mis brazos con movimientos largos.

-Es cierto lo que has dicho antes, no tenemos ninguna foto personal juntos. No te muevas, vuelvo enseguida. – Permanecí desnuda ante el espejo, observando como mi piel se erizaba por la pérdida de su calor corporal. El murmullo de sus pasos se mezcló con el del agua. Si no quería separarme de él ni por unas horas, me resultaría terriblemente difícil aceptar cuando tuviese que marcharse para no volver en una temporada. El murmullo de sus pasos comenzó a sobresalir del provocado por el agua y parpadeé para asegurarme que nada enturbiaba mi mirada, improvisando una pequeña sonrisa. Edward regresó sonriendo con mi cámara en las manos.

-Haznos una foto. Una que nos refleje como somos, una que solamente sea para nuestros ojos. – Mi sonrisa se ensanchó y tomé la cámara de sus manos. Edward me rodeó con sus brazos desde atrás mientras yo enfocaba hacia el espejo, buscando un ángulo adecuado para que la cámara no ocultase caras, manos… Tenía que darme prisa antes de que se empañase con el vapor.

Programé la cámara para que disparase captando nuestra imagen mirándonos en el espejo. Edward con _mi_ camisa, yo desnuda entre sus brazos, con uno me cubría los pechos, con su otra mano abarcaba mi sexo ocultándolo por completo. Sus ojos brillaban posesivos sobre mi cabeza y mis mejillas aparecían sonrosadas.

Me giré entre sus brazos y enterré la cara en su cuello. La cámara disparó la segunda fotografía, mientras aspiraba una gran bocanada de su aroma. Edward me alzó la barbilla para besarme y por tercera vez la cámara captó nuestra imagen, antes de abandonarme a ese beso por completo.

-¿A dónde vas de viaje? – Murmuré sobre sus labios antes de que me dirigiese a la bañera.

-Tengo que resolver un asunto urgente en Bélgica, está solamente a una hora y media de vuelo. – El agua estaba caliente, me arrodillé notando la temperatura de mi cuerpo adaptarse a la del agua, incluida la de mis nalgas que picaron en contraste.

-Es peligroso.

-No, lo resolveré sin bajarme del avión, Marshall ya lo tiene todo organizado. – Edward había empapado la esponja y dejaba caer el agua por mi cabeza y espalda.

-Quiero ir contigo. – Le tomé la mano para reforzar la súplica de mis ojos.

-Es completamente innecesario. Quédate y disfruta de tu baño, lee, duerme y cuando despiertes yo estaré a tu lado. Tienes mi palabra. – Edward la soltó para acariciar mi cara. Cerré brevemente los ojos aceptando que no me llevaría con él.

-¿Estarás seguro?

-Sí. Y tú también, Collin hará guardia en la puerta principal y Brady en la trasera. Nada va a suceder.

-Edward… No… yo…

-Basta, Bella. – Me tomó la cara con las dos manos para asegurarse de que contaba con toda mi atención. En él había determinación y fortaleza. – Si los dos estamos juntos en esto, tienes que tener muy presente que tendremos que separarnos de vez en cuando y que la seguridad es imprescindible. No podemos flaquear por este tipo de asuntos, es nuestra única oportunidad para lograrlo, ser fuertes y valientes.

Tragué en seco asimilando sus palabras. Cerré los ojos y asentí, tenía razón, no podía comportarme como una niña. Cuando volví a abrirlos me sentía lo suficientemente fuerte para hacer lo correcto.

-Ve tranquilo y haz lo que tengas que hacer, yo estaré bien y esperándote. Pero vuelve pronto. Estos días son míos y no pienso renunciar ni a una sola hora más a tu lado. – Tuve el enorme placer de ver a mi hombre sonreír orgulloso antes de inclinarse para besarme de nuevo.

-Esa es mi chica. Si sucede algo, solo tienes que gritar y esos dos tumbarán la puerta en menos de un segundo. Pero no hagas más tonterías, son buenos en su trabajo y su permanencia depende de tu buen juicio. – Acompañó sus palabras con dos ligeros toques con su índice en la punta de mi nariz, que por algún motivo, me supieron a advertencia casi paternal.

-No pienso ir a ninguna parte. Vuelve pronto. ¿Tienes mi número de teléfono? – De nuevo me dejó un ligero beso en los labios al levantarse del borde de la bañera.

-Por supuesto que lo tengo. – Dijo arrogante. – Regresaré tan pronto como sea posible. – Antes de salir del baño, se giró de nuevo hacia mí. – Isabella, te quiero completamente depilada para cuando regrese. – Y con su sonrisa más canalla, me giñó antes de desaparecer y que el eco de sus pisadas lo llevasen hasta la puerta trasera.

Negué sonriendo, era él, sencillamente. Procuré no tener demasiado en cuenta el reloj, me relajé dentro de esa bañera todo lo que pude y cuando ya no lo soporté más, salí decidida de ella. Sequé mi pelo, me depilé a conciencia, deseando que el diablo tuviese un lugar especial en el infierno para quien inventó las bandas de cera fría, y me vestí con una camiseta que robé de su ropa. Hice su colada por primera vez, comprobé que Alice había recibido mi mensaje y subí algunas publicaciones más, mientras preparaba chocolate caliente para acompañar mi libro… Y cuando me aburrí de mirar la hora en el teléfono que no sonaba, me fui a la cama vacía y fría. Dormí a ratos, intranquila y nerviosa, incómoda por el sordo dolor que todavía sentía en mi trasero.

No podría asegurar si fue el sonido de las llaves lo que me despertó de un sueño ligero, o ya estaba despierta cuando las escuché. Pero no necesité nada más para salir disparada de la cama, solamente vestida con su camiseta, y correr para salir a su encuentro en el pasillo.

-¡Has vuelto! – Me colgué de su cuello abrazándolo con fuerza y él rodeó con sus brazos mi cintura, alzándome aún más del suelo. Comencé a dejar ligeros besos por cada parte de él que tenía a mi alcance: los labios, la nariz helada, las mejillas, la barba…

-¿Qué haces despierta? – El frío que transmitía su ropa contrastaba con la calidez de sus ojos y su sonrisa. Tenía el abrigo terciado en el brazo y la bolsa con el ordenador colgada del hombro izquierdo.

-Te he escuchado entrar, reconozco el sonido de mis propias llaves.

-Merece la pena irse solo porque te reciban de esta forma al regresar. – Edward caminaba conmigo colgada de su cuello en dirección al estudio, relajado, con una sonrisa juguetona en sus labios y sin ningún signo aparente que insinuase algún contratiempo en su viaje relámpago.

-No, no merece la pena. Eres mío, al menos hasta Navidad. – La palabra "Navidad" sonó amortiguada contra sus labios. Mi lengua lo provocaba juguetona, y él sorprendentemente se dejaba tentar, correspondiendo y retirándose, deliciosamente despreocupado y de buen humor.

-Mi pequeña golfa posesiva…

-Mmhmm…

-¿No quieres saber si te he traído algo de mi viaje? – Detuve por un instante mi ataque de besos febriles y lo miré con una ceja alzada, imitando su gesto.

-¿Me has traído caramelos que has robado del avión? – Volví a ofrecerle mis labios, pero en esta ocasión Edward no aprovechó el ofrecimiento y cuando abrí un ojo para ver qué sucedía, lo vi sonriendo con los ojos entornados, y sin moverse ni un solo ápice de su posición. Canalla…

-Algo mejor, o eso espero... Devuélveme mi cuello para que pueda enseñártelo. Siéntate. – ¡Ay, Dios…! Otro regalo… Retiró mis brazos de su cuello y me señaló la mesa del estudio. La sola visión de su dura superficie hizo que me doliese el trasero por anticipado.

-No es una buena idea.

-Hazlo con cuidado. – Al ver su insistencia accedí y me senté con mucho cuidado. – ¿Bien? – Había dejado su abrigo sobre el respaldo de la silla y en el suelo el portátil y otra bolsa que hasta ahora no había visto.

-Bien. ¿Qué es? – Su sonrisa canalla relampagueó en toda su gloria mientras tomaba asiento delante de mí.

-Es una placer verte intrigada por recibir un regalo. Supone una novedad muy agradable. – Se estaba tomando su tiempo para disfrutar del momento… Hacía girar perezoso el sillón en uno y otro sentido sin apartar sus ojos de mí, consiguiendo que me ruborizase como la primera vez que me miró de esa forma.

-Tengo que reconocer que estoy intrigada sobre lo que se puede obtener desde un avión si poner los pies en tierra. Y además me duele el trasero, comprenderás que tenga cierta prisa por resolver todo esto. – Respondí alternando mi peso de una a otra nalga, procurando acomodarme dentro de las limitadas posibilidades.

-Está bien, aquí tienes. – Sin más preámbulos, alargó la mano hacia la bolsa de papel rígida color marrón que descansaba en el suelo y me la ofreció con sus ojos brillando. Tomé con manos algo inseguras la bolsa y de ella saqué una caja marrón de _Louboutin_. Sonreí y abrí la caja para descubrir unos preciosos _Pigalle_ en tono rosa _nude_.

-¿Unos _Pigalle_?

-Tengo una especial debilidad por verte con estos zapatos. Fueron los primeros que te regalé. – El Edward más seductor se mostraba ante mí en su máximo esplendor, y era algo realmente maravilloso de contemplar.

-Si llego a saber con certeza que mi plan saldría bien y te tendría de vuelta, los hubiese traído conmigo. – Hablé sin poder evitar mi sonrisa mientras me calzaba esos maravillosos zapatos.

-Voy a hacer como si no hubieses mencionado nada de un plan… Pero compruebo desolado, aunque no sorprendido, que ni siquiera te molestaste en revisar tu equipaje. Los _Pigalle_ no están en esas maletas. Los conservé para mí. – Edward acarició mis piernas desde el empeine hacia arriba, con los zapatos puestos, las manos expertas y una mirada oscura llena de admiración.

-No sé si calificar eso como muestra de tu fetichismo incorregible, o como un gesto insólitamente romántico. – Sus manos se cerraron en torno a mis rodillas y yo secretamente esperé a que las separase en cualquier momento, con un pellizco de anticipación en mi estómago.

-Ambos. Esos zapatos gritan sexo contigo. Levántate para que pueda verte bien con ellos. Han sido diseñados para ser calzados por ti. – Me sorprendió que no las separase, pero no perdí el tiempo en levantarme de aquella dura mesa y coqueta, giré delante de él para que pudiese ver mis piernas en toda su longitud con esos zapatos puestos. La camiseta apenas me cubría el trasero y tuvo un breve vistazo de mi sexo recién depilado que hizo que sus ojos relampagueasen.

-Gracias. Son preciosos. – Me pareció apropiado agradecérselo, así que me acerqué hasta su sillón y lo besé de nuevo, y él se dejó besar por segunda vez en el día, algo que me gustó tanto, como llamó mi atención por lo inusual. No pude evitar pensar que algo estaba pasando…

-De nada, preciosa. Hay algo más. – ¡Lo sabía! De repente su expresión se había vuelto seria y mi corazón aumentó la frecuencia de sus latidos.

-¿Algo más para mí? Dime que de alguna forma Marshall te ha enviado mi pulsera y el colgante con la llave. Me siento desnuda sin ellos. – Traté de aligerar el ambiente sin conseguirlo del todo, me inquietaba de una extraña forma, ese "algo más".

-¿Los quieres de regreso? – Edward sonrió a medias, guardándose de momento aquello que lo preocupaba.

-¡Por supuesto! Lloré en _Cartier_ cuando me quitaron la pulsera solamente para que me la devolvieses. – Se quedó perplejo durante un segundo antes de resoplar y negar con la cabeza.

-Renuncio a entender ese razonamiento. – Suspiré inquieta al ver como la gravedad de su expresión volvía a ensombrecer su rostro. – Pero me temo que no se trata de tu pulsera, ni la llave, aunque volveré a ponértelos si lo deseas. Se trata de otra cosa.

-¿Otra cosa? Dime que no son malas noticias. – Cada vez me sentía más inquieta, mi corazón latía desbocado y el sudor de las palmas de mis manos no hacía más que constatarlo.

-Espero que no. – Inspiré profundamente para calmarme, no sabía qué podía ser eso que Edward daba tantos rodeos para decirme. De nuevo me tomó de la mano y me guió hasta la mesa donde me senté ignorando la protesta de mi trasero, estaba más nerviosa que adolorida.

-Edward… estoy a punto de gritar de frustración. Dime, o dame lo que quiera que sea ya, por favor. – El murmullo de mi voz delató mi creciente angustia. Edward se levantó del sillón y acortó el paso que nos separaba. Se situó delante de mí, pero no entre mis piernas, ni con una evidente intención sexual en sus movimientos deliberadamente medidos. Me confundía su actitud.

-¿No te preguntas a qué lugar de Bélgica he ido? – Mi mano permanecía en la suya, mientras que con la otra colocó un mechó detrás de mi oreja. No sabía definir cuál matiz predominaba en sus ojos, no estaba enfadado, pero sí preocupado.

-Sí… naturalmente. – Respondí distraída, pensando en las posibles causas de su repentina preocupación.

-He estado en Amberes. ¿Eso no te dice nada? – La información apareció en mi cerebro como si se tratase de noticias en un teletipo: uno de los mayores puertos del norte de Europa, donde murió Rubens, hay una tienda Louboutin. Nada más. Dejé escapar el aire en una queja ahogada.

-No puedo pensar, por favor deja de jugar conmigo, sospecho que estás experimentando un perverso y retorcido placer al tenerme así de intrigada por un regalo tuyo. – Ya ni siquiera podía asegurar que se tratase de un simple regalo, era de algo más…

-No voy a negarte que algo de eso hay… Pero también yo estoy nervioso. – Edward sonrió una disculpa que solo hizo que todas las alarmas se disparasen al mismo tiempo.

-¿Tú estás nervioso? Vale, ahora has empezado a preocuparme de verdad. – Para mi frustración Edward permaneció en silencio, trazando suaves caricias en el ovalo de mi cara.

-Hablo completamente en serio cuando digo que te amo, Bella. – Me miraba con tal intensidad que me hizo estremecer y mordí un "pero…". – Te quiero en mi vida desde el primer momento en que te vi y te has colado en mi alma de forma irreversible. Jamás volveré a ser el hombre que conociste en la isla. – Me hubiese gustado ser lo suficientemente fuerte como para no temblar, pero estaba perdida, sin una sola clave que me anticipase lo que podía esperar de él.

-Yo también te amo con toda el alma, ya lo sabes. Edward me estás asustando de verdad…

-Como bien dijiste estamos en un callejón sin salida. No puedo ir a verte donde quiera que estés y no ponerte en peligro en algún momento. – Edward se inclinó hacia mí para poner nuestras cabezas a la misma altura, su aliento acariciaba mi cara, sus ojos me mantenían anclada a él, hechizada, nerviosa. Algo se aproximaba con velocidad. Y era algo bien gordo, como un meteorito gigante.

-No soporto la idea de volver a Seattle y dejarte en esta casa sin saber si te encuentras bien, si has vuelto a escribir en las paredes y a hacer cisnes, o si te vuelves a resbalar en la acera y no puedo ayudarte... Si te han localizado y estás en peligro. No tendré ni un minuto de paz si no te veo, si no sé en todo momento dónde y cómo estás. No puedo desaparecer de la faz de la tierra. No puedo vivir escondido, ni en una mentira. No puedo perder el control de lo que me rodea. – Sus ojos ardían con el convencimiento de sus palabras. Yo solo quería colgarme de su mirada y no permitir que nada, ni nadie volviese a separarnos.

-Llévame de regreso contigo. – Apenas me atreví a musitar lo que para mí era la evidente solución.

-Chica lista… Eso pretendo hacer. – Su sonrisa dulce me desarmó y mi corazón estalló en llamas.

-¿De verdad? ¡Oh, Edward! – Quise abrazarlo, pero fue más rápido que yo y se incorporó para alejarse ligeramente.

-Pero… – Aquello me dejó aún más confusa de lo que ya estaba.

-¿Pero?

-No quiero que volvamos a la misma relación que teníamos. Ya no es suficiente para mí.

-No estoy segura de entenderte. – Mi mente comenzó a trabajar en diferentes escenarios que explicasen sus palabras, pero para ser sincera, no sabía qué más podía ofrecerle de mi misma. Edward se apiadó de mi confusión y volvió a acercarse para pellizcar mi barbilla al alzarla.

-Es muy sencillo, Isabella, no quiero que ningún hombre vuelva a darte un apellido, ni siquiera uno falso, ni que albergue esperanzas de seducirte. – Eso ya tenía más sentido para mí. – Pero eso no es lo realmente importante. Lo que de verdad importa es que pretendo que seas mía de todas las formas posibles. No quiero volver a perderte. – No había ni rastro de duda en su voz ni en su determinación, hablaba completamente en serio. Pero yo volvía a sentirme confusa.

-Es imposible que te pertenezca más de lo que ya lo hago. – Me perdí en su mirada, volcando mi corazón en mis palabras.

-¿Estás segura de que quieres regresar conmigo a Seattle? ¿Quieres permanecer a mi lado a pesar de conocer el peligro?

-Naturalmente que sí. Más que nada en el mundo. – Edward asintió y pareció decidirse.

-Bien, en ese caso tengo que poner una condición para acceder a llevarte de vuelta. – Mi cabeza se vació por completo y toda mi atención se centró en él.

-¿Una condición?

Mi corazón latía con violencia y la ansiedad consumía cada célula de mi cuerpo y de mi mente. Para mí no existía nada más que él, que se acercó de nuevo sacando un pequeño estuche negro de su bolsillo derecho.

Lo miré a los ojos, inspiré de golpe, mi corazón detuvo su latido cuando abrió esa pequeña caja de terciopelo y el tiempo quedó suspendido de sus pestañas.

-Isabella… Cásate conmigo.

* * *

Ufff… Ahí quedó eso.

Tengo que disculparme por no responder rr, ni poner adelanto, ni nada de lo que suelo hacer, pero estoy sin pc, y parece serio, así que tampoco podré poner la entrada en el blog en esta ocasión.

Muchas gracias por vuestros comentarios, apoyo y cariño, como siempre.

Ahora me voy, que estoy desde un pc prestado.

Besos...


	61. Chapter 61

Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a SM y la historia es mía.

Ante todo tengo que disculparme por el enorme retraso en actualizar, de verdad que lo lamento, pero digamos que he pasado por una mala conjunción de estrellas, como diría una amiga mía. Espero poder estar de vuelta como suelo hacer.

Me gustaría dedicar este capi a Ssil, una querida amiga que hoy está de cumple. Y por supuesto, agradecerle con todo mi corazón a mis Betas Claudia y Enichepi, que me han acompañado durante todo este trayecto, y a las que considero mis amigas, pero que por motivos personales tienen dificultades para continuar beteando esta historia. ¡Miles de gracias, chicas! ¡Por todo!

Ahora es cuando digo que soy muy afortunada, porque otras dos grandes amigas y grandes betas han dado un paso al frente para ayudarme con este monstruo: Ericastelo y Larosaderosas. Gracias por ser mis betas, y por apoyarme desde el principio contra viento y marea.

Ya no me enrollo más, si todavía hay alguien ahí, le dejo con la continuación de la historia.

* * *

-59. Amor omnia vincit*. 1ª parte.

*El amor todo lo vence.

-Isabella… Cásate conmigo.

-¡Oh, Dios…! – Mi primera reacción fue taparme la boca con las manos, y mirarlo con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, que juraba por todo lo que es importante, que no sabía de dónde habían salido. Sentía que el corazón me estallaba dentro del pecho y todo mi cuerpo temblaba de… de emoción, ¡maldita sea! ¿Cómo era eso posible? Si yo… si yo… nunca…

-Yo... – Tragué las lágrimas que ahogaban mi voz y lo intenté de nuevo retirando las manos de mis labios para ponerlas sobre su pecho. – Yo ni siquiera había pensado en casarme… sí en estar a tu lado, en vivir juntos… Oh, Dios... – Mi voz apenas fue un susurro quebradizo lleno de asombro que entristeció por un instante la luz de sus ojos. Acaricié con dedos temblorosos los pliegues de su… de _mi_ camisa. Podía percibir el fuerte latido de su corazón bajo mis dedos.

-Pero… ¿Una boda? – Desvié mi mirada hacia esa asombrosa piedra tallada, dura, compleja y brillante como él, que todavía sostenía en su mano, y eso provocó que una pequeña sonrisa le curvase apenas las comisuras de sus labios. Era… ¡joder! era grande. Un diamante perfecto, o al menos a mí me lo parecía, tenía una talla cuadrada parecida a la de las esmeraldas, que desprendía una multitud de destellos irisados, estaba engastado en una delicada y sobria montura de oro blanco… o platino… No lo sabía, no conocía nada sobre los detalles de ese anillo, pero era perfecto. Sentí el escozor en mi nariz anunciando nuevas lágrimas y me la froté para tratar de controlarlas. Alcé los ojos de nuevo para encontrarme con los suyos, sin saber cómo debería sentirme en ese momento.

-Una boda, ya sabes, intercambio de anillos, promesas, una vida juntos... – El suave tono de su voz me resultó especialmente seductor, unido al significado de sus palabras. ¿Qué me estaba haciendo este hombre? A mí ni siquiera se me había pasado por la cabeza la idea de casarnos… Y de repente, me parecía el paso más natural, la consecuencia lógica a nuestra relación. Pero… ¿De qué estábamos hablando? ¿El amor nos había vuelto locos? ¿Acaso podíamos casarnos?

-¿Te refieres a una boda secreta? – Cuando mi cerebro consiguió volver a ponerse en funcionamiento y logré formular la pregunta, Edward sonrió de forma indulgente y dejó despacio sobre la mesa, el estuche con el anillo. Mis ojos siguieron los elegantes movimientos de su mano, mientras me esforzaba en no olvidar que debía obtener algunas respuestas, antes de dejarme deslumbrar por todo lo que estaba sucediendo.

-No creo haber pronunciado la palabra "secreta" en ningún momento. – Esa respuesta captó toda mi atención inmediatamente y una nueva angustia contrajo mi pecho.

-Entonces no lo entiendo, si no es secreta, todo el mundo lo sabrá, incluido Aro. – Me sentía confusa, y al tono sorprendido de mi voz, se sumó un vibrante matiz de genuino y perfectamente comprensible miedo, que se estrelló contra una sonrisa suave en su cara.

-Esa es la idea. Te estoy pidiendo que seas mi esposa ante todo el mundo. – Sus ojos brillaban casi transparentes con las primeras luces del amanecer. Estaba confiado, seguro de su decisión. No parecía algo fruto de la improvisación, ni desesperado. Nada en él lo era.

Con suavidad colocó un mechón de pelo detrás de mi oreja, en un gesto lleno de cariño y confianza, que consiguió calmarme lo suficiente, como para poner mis ideas en orden.

-Yo pensé que permaneceríamos separados, que nos veríamos de vez en cuando… y ya está. Quizás cerca de Seattle, o en otro lugar donde pudieses ir a verme discretamente, hasta que todo esto pasase. – Permanecimos en silencio durante unos segundos, perdidos en los ojos del otro, mirando directamente a nuestras almas, hasta que los suyos brillaron con una renovada determinación.

-¿Crees que podrías soportar vivir así? Porque yo tengo la certeza de que me volvería loco imaginando multitud de escenarios en los que Aro lograba localizarte, solamente por el placer de comprobar si realmente eres una más, o por el contrario, la mujer de mi vida. – Me sujetó la cara entre sus manos con suavidad mezclada con firmeza.

-Pero si nos casamos, tendrá la certeza de que soy la mujer de tu vida. – De nuevo esa sonrisa dulce y confiada se dibujó suavemente en sus labios. Yo cada vez me sentía más frustrada.

-Así es. Por eso pretendo hacer pública nuestra boda, si es que me aceptas. – No podía dejarme aturdir por esa seductora sonrisa. Tenía que saber exactamente qué era lo que rondaba en su cabeza. ¡A fin de cuentas, estábamos hablando de una boda! Lentamente retiré mi cara de entre sus manos y me levanté de la mesa para dar cortos paseos en una y otra dirección con mis zapatos nuevos, pasándome nerviosa las manos por el pelo, y tirando del bajo de su camiseta. Tenía que poner algo de distancia entre nosotros que me permitiese pensar. Necesitaba pensar… Pero por más que lo intentaba, seguía sin verle la lógica a su propuesta.

-Te prometo que no te entiendo, vas a tener que explicármelo despacio. – Dije vencida y frustrada a partes iguales.

-Está bien, es lo menos que puedo hacer, ya que no parece que vaya a obtener un sí fácilmente. – Edward, que había permanecido en el mismo lugar delante de la mesa, se acercó lentamente hasta mí, eliminando la distancia necesaria para pensar, y me tomó las manos para besarlas despacio, en un gesto que me desarmó y me cogió por sorpresa. Inmediatamente después, pellizcó mi barbilla para alzarla como solía hacer.

-Vamos a mantenerlo todo en secreto y a permanecer relativamente ocultos hasta que la ceremonia se realice y seas oficialmente mi esposa. Entonces utilizaremos el periódico para mostrarte ante el mundo como la maravillosa e inesperada Señora Cullen. Créeme, será una noticia que no pasará desapercibida, te convertirás en el centro de atención. – Mi primera respuesta fue un gemido lastimero.

-Esa parte no me gusta en absoluto.

-Sin embargo, es imprescindible porque te protege, es como un enorme seguro de vida a nivel mundial. – La mano en mi barbilla se desplazó hasta el pómulo que acarició con el dorso de los dedos, mientras sus ojos me observaban llenos de admiración y seguridad mezcladas.

-¿Un seguro de vida? Cada vez te entiendo menos. Creo que necesito un café bien cargado… Y un esquema detallado de todo esto. – Una parte recóndita de mí, estaba secretamente maravillada de que estuviese consiguiendo mantener la cabeza en el asunto que estábamos tratando, en vez de dejarme aturdir por sus habilidades como seductor, y decir a todo que sí, sin ni siquiera pensarlo.

-Nada de eso, es muy sencillo. Recuerda que Carlisle asegura que ser un Cullen ofrece cierta protección y yo creo que en parte tiene razón, y estoy decidido a aprovechar esa circunstancia. Ya hemos hablado sobre qué sucedería si un día aparece el cadáver de alguien llamado Emma Kriegerschwan… ¿Cómo de lejos iría la investigación por la muerte de alguien a quien nadie reclama y que no tiene un pasado real? Ahora imagínate que te sucede algo como Isabella Swan. Tu padre investigaría lo que seguramente parecería un accidente, pero es muy posible que no pudiese avanzar demasiado, y desde luego, lo más probable es que no hallase jamás al verdadero responsable. – Siempre que tratábamos este tema tan delicado, un violento escalofrío de puro miedo, surgía de lo más profundo de mi ser. Pero por otra parte, esa forma analítica en la que trataba cada uno de los ángulos y las posibilidades de todo, no hacía más que indicarme que ese era su carácter: frío y analítico. Nada de miedos, ni verdades a medias que confundan la realidad. Tenía que procurar aprender de él, esa forma de ver las cosas era lo más inteligente en situaciones de crisis, en vez de dejarse aturdir por el miedo, como la mayoría de la gente hacíamos.

-Pero si a la mujer de la que todo el mundo habla, la flamante Sra. Cullen, la joven que ha puesto de rodillas a uno de los empresarios más importantes del panorama actual en apenas unos meses, la que ha hecho perder la cabeza por amor a uno de los solteros más codiciados… Si a ella le sucediese algo... – Una mueca despiadada le tensó los labios en ese momento. – A ese cabrón solamente le quedarían dos opciones: una es que yo lo matase con mis propias manos, y la otra opción es que se montase un escándalo de tal magnitud, que la policía, acuciada por los políticos y la prensa, no tendría más remedio que abrir una investigación exhaustiva, y entonces Aro estaría sentenciado de cualquier forma. Y él lo sabe. No cometerá el error de arriesgarse a que lo mate, o a ser descubierto. Se verá forzado a cambiar de estrategia, y tú estarás a salvo.

Por fin lo entendí. Recordé que el principal aliado de ese animal era el anonimato, y si lo perdía… equivalía a una condena.

-Es decir, que cuanto más grande sea el cadáver, más difícil resulta de esconder bajo la alfombra… ¿no es eso? – Apretó los dientes al escuchar mis palabras.

-Yo no habría escogido esas palabras, pero sí, básicamente se trata de eso.

Tenía sentido, una lógica fría y analítica, que hacía que encajase todo como piezas de un rompecabezas, que sin embargo, no le restaba valor a ninguno de los gestos anteriores de Edward, ni hacía palidecer nuestro amor: había volado a Amberes, uno de los centros más importantes del mundo en el comercio de diamantes, solamente para comprar un anillo para acompañar su proposición. Y desde luego, no podía apartar de mi cabeza el significado de sus palabras, y la dimensión que tenían viniendo de un hombre como él. Todavía me sorprendía que fuesen dirigidas a mí.

¡Y qué decir del ego de "uno de los solteros más codiciados…"!

¡Y qué decir del mío! Pensaba que estallaría en cualquier momento, porque sabía que esas palabras eran completamente reales. A más de una es posible que le diese un síncope al leer la noticia de nuestra boda…

Y aún así quería un poco más: quería la magia de un momento que fuese inolvidable, quería que no estuviese trufado de nuestras actuales circunstancias para poder recordarlo puro, cuando el miedo y la incertidumbre del impreciso peligro que nos rodeaba, quedasen atrás en nuestras vidas.

-Entonces quieres que nos casemos por mi seguridad… ¿Y el amor? – Desplacé despacio las manos por su pecho, suave y mimosa, mirándolo a través de mis pestañas, con los ojos entrecerrados. Quería oírlo... Y él lo sabía, porque su sonrisa se volvió arrebatadoramente seductora, irresistible incluso.

-¿Aún lo cuestionas? Sabes que no tengo ni un instante de paz sin ti, sabes que te amo, y que te deseo de tal forma, que algún que otro psicólogo tendría una erección ante la simple idea de poder analizarlo... En una ocasión te dije que solamente me casaría por amor, y lo mantengo. ¿Te parezco un hombre que cambie de idea fácilmente? – Mmmm… _Bastante bien, Cullen, pero no está a tu altura_.

-Yo te hice cambiar de idea. – Lamenté haber pronunciado esas palabras en el mismo momento en que salieron de mis labios, porque pude notar cómo los músculos del pecho de Edward se tensaban imperceptiblemente bajo mis manos, y su expresión se volvió inescrutable.

-Así es, de forma muy eficaz, tanto que aquí estoy deseando deslizar un anillo en tu dedo… Pero una huída con cambio de identidad incluido, no es algo que yo englobaría dentro de la definición de "fácil". Ambos hemos pagado un precio muy alto por esta lección, no quiero vivir sin ti, Isabella.

Un frío silencio se abatió sobre nosotros en ese momento. Detestaba el giro en la conversación, sin embargo, era completamente necesario. Una boda no era ningún juego, y mucho menos con las circunstancias que nos rodeaban. No me la tomaba a la ligera, y desde luego, yo necesitaba algunas respuestas antes de poder responder a su pregunta.

-Sin embargo lo intentaste... – Me atreví a insistir apenas con un hilo de voz y su expresión se suavizó ligeramente.

-No puedo disculparme por aquella decisión. Hice lo que era lo mejor para ti, sin considerar nada más. – Su voz sonaba firme y sin fisuras, pero me atrevería a asegurar que sus ojos reflejaban las incertidumbres que le hice pasar aquellos días, mientras que sus manos acariciaban mi espalda con ternura.

¿Habría tenido él las mismas sensaciones contradictorias que tanto me atormentaron durante aquellos días oscuros? ¿Sentiría como yo, el peso de la conciencia? ¿La responsabilidad de las decisiones tomadas? Sí… sin duda él tenía un puto máster en cargos de conciencia y días oscuros.

Pero ahora es ahora, no antes, ni después, así que volví a centrarme en nosotros, en este segundo en el que nuestro mundo contiene el aliento y queda suspendido en el aire, pendiente de recibir respuestas.

-¿Lo mejor para mí? ¿Me contarás qué sucedió durante aquellas horas? ¿Por qué me alejaste de tu vida de esa forma?

-Me parece justo. – Suspiré y medité seriamente el hacer la siguiente pregunta que tenía en la punta de la lengua, o callar… Pero no, no podía callar, ¡estábamos hablando de una boda, por Dios!

-¿Y si quieres hacerlo de nuevo? ¿Qué pasaría si en algún momento volvemos a estar acorralados de alguna forma, y tú pretendes alejarme de ti apelando a mi supuesta seguridad? – Cerré las manos sobre la camisa, aferrándome a él, sintiéndome desesperada con solo pensar en esa situación.

El amanecer azul se abría paso lentamente y aquella casa vacía y blanca, no dejaba lugar para las sombras ni las mentiras. No había donde esconder nada.

-No soy un hombre que cometa el mismo error dos veces, Isabella. Además, estaremos vinculados legalmente. Aunque eso en realidad no importe demasiado, el compromiso que ya tenemos entre los dos es mucho más fuerte que cualquier certificado de matrimonio. Nada logrará separarnos. – Edward también se aferraba a mí. Notaba cómo clavaba sus dedos avariciosos en mi cintura, rodeándome, pegándome a su duro cuerpo… Y yo creía cada una de las palabras que salían de sus labios, solemnes como tañidos de campanas. A fin de cuentas, Edward nunca mentía. No tenía por qué hacerlo.

-Sin embargo sospecho que esa firma en un contrato de matrimonio, porque eso es lo que es en realidad, es importante para ti. – Me atreví a bromear al aligerar el tono de mi voz, pero no con mis palabras. Su sonrisa torcida y canalla apareció despacio, amenazando con volar las pocas fronteras que me empeñaba en mantener.

-Soy un hombre de negocios, creo en las firmas, y en los contratos. – Acercó sus labios para besarme y supe que si lo permitía, olvidaría todo como una tonta, así que haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano, aparté despacio mi cara, lo suficiente, como para impedir ese beso. Todavía había algunas cosas pendientes, ya tendría tiempo para abandonarme en sus labios. Después.

-Confío en ti, Edward, y te amo más que a nada en el mundo, pero quiero que tengas presente que yo no soy una mujer que esté dispuesta a dar una oportunidad tras otra, hasta que ya no me quede autoestima, ni respeto por mí misma. Si vuelves a alejarme de tu vida, no regresaré jamás. – Edward tensó la mandíbula ante mis palabras. Era consciente de que me estaba desviando del tema principal de la conversación, pero era necesario aclarar algunas cuestiones antes de dar el siguiente paso.

-No te daré la ocasión de comprobar la firmeza de esas palabras. Ahora somos un equipo, y cuando nos casemos, seremos aún más fuertes. Seremos uno solo. – Cada vez me tenía más atrapada entre sus brazos, hundió una mano en mi pelo y con ese simple gesto, me dio a entender que su paciencia estaba agotándose rápidamente. Sus ojos transmitían necesidad, y su deseo era evidente en cada uno de sus movimientos contenidos. Reuní el poco valor que me quedaba y volví a alejarme, esta vez un par de pasos, mientras él me lo permitía con el ceño fruncido, confuso por mi actitud. Todavía no había terminado, y entre sus brazos, no sería capaz de hacerlo.

-¿Qué pasaría si te respondo que no? ¿Que no quiero casarme… todavía? – Pronuncié las palabras temerosa, como quien se acerca a un abismo y al hacerlo, ve caer algunas piedras bajo sus pies, mirando directamente a sus ojos. Su primera reacción fue suspirar quedamente, después se acercó de nuevo, con las manos en los bolsillos, acortando los dos pasos que nos separaban, para dejarlo en uno escaso. Mantenía una distancia respetuosa, que cada vez era menor, la expresión indescifrable, neutra, y eso siempre me intimidaba, no sabía que podía esperar.

-En ese caso mi presuntuosa condición quedaría en nada y no me dejarías más alternativa que llevarte de regreso a casa, para seguir tal y como estábamos antes de que todo esto sucediese, extremando la seguridad, por supuesto, e insistiría en mi proposición hasta hacerme merecedor de un sí. – Solté temblorosa todo el aire que estaba conteniendo, y sonreí aliviada. Adoraba a ese hombre con toda mi alma. – A menos que tú quieras otra cosa, entonces me sentiría perdido, no entendería nada en absoluto, y seguramente tendría que luchar contra mi natural tendencia de resolver el asunto según mi estilo. – Su seria mirada de advertencia me supo entre burlona y real, porque la firmeza de sus ojos, se contradecía con la suave sonrisa y la inclinación seductora de su cabeza, además, el reciente recuerdo en mi trasero de "su estilo", provocó un estremecimiento en mi vientre. Sonreí abiertamente, sintiéndome segura y confiada, pero enseguida mi alegría se desvaneció. Aún tenía algo importante que decirle, y no sabía bien cómo hacerlo sin darle detalles que lo alertasen. Decidí callarlo y lo mantendría mientras pudiese, por nada en el mundo querría añadir un nuevo motivo de dolor y venganza a los que ya existían.

-Antes de responderte me gustaría contarte una decisión que he tomado. – Me traicionó mi voz, que salió apenas en un susurro, no sabía cómo se lo tomaría, pero confiaba en conocerlo lo suficiente, como para suponer que no sería un drama por su parte, si es que conseguía enmascarar el verdadero sentido de mi decisión…

-Te escucho con toda atención. – Edward me miraba serio, con la preocupación por lo que pudiese decir reflejada en su mirada. Asentí y me concentré en escoger cuidadosamente las palabras, para evitar tener un desliz.

-Hablas de boda y de compartir una vida… Eso es formar una familia, pero yo… Yo no quiero tener hijos. Al menos no todavía, no con ese carroñero de Aro pendiente de cada movimiento que hagamos. No quiero... – Tenía que callar. Mis palabras se atropellaban al mismo tiempo que mi voz se rompía a medida que hablaba, y un fogonazo extraño en los ojos de Edward me hizo temer que sospechaba algo. Me sudaban las palmas de las manos, pero si las enjugaba, me delataría a mí misma.

-¿Te gustaría que hablásemos de algo en particular? – De repente me sentí acorralada, si seguía hablando, él lo sabría. En ese momento el amor nos miraba de cerca, junto a la prudencia, se sentaba el miedo. Tragué el nudo en mi garganta, alcé la cara, e improvisé una tímida sonrisa que más que mentir, era una trinchera que nos protegería, mientras llevaba las manos a la cintura para secarlas discretamente en la camiseta.

-No. Solamente quería que supieses… Que supieses mi decisión. Además soy muy joven todavía. – En esa ocasión fui yo quién se acercó a él, intentando aparentar normalidad. A fin de cuentas, solo era una sospecha basada en nada concreto. Supe por el brillo acerado de sus ojos que no conseguí engañarlo ni por un solo instante, pero por alguna razón que no entendí, en vez de presionarme e insistir en conocer lo que había detrás de mi patética representación, me atrapó entre sus brazos y me besó lenta y profundamente, con veneración acariciaba mi lengua con la suya, lentamente… Suspiré en su boca y me abandoné a él por completo.

-Estoy de acuerdo contigo, sería temerario por nuestra parte traer una criatura a este mundo con las actuales circunstancias. – Apoyaba su frente en la mía, deliciosamente suave y seductor, hasta que una fuerza renovada hizo que clavase con ansiedad sus dedos en mi espalda y alzase mi cabeza con la otra mano para mirarme directamente a los ojos, con una intensidad desmedida.

-Isabella, tienes que saber que te quiero a mi lado, y que perpetuar mi ADN no forma parte de mis exigencias, ni siquiera de mis inquietudes. No me resulta un condicionante el que me des un hijo, cinco o ninguno en absoluto… Pero quiero que sepas que si cambias de opinión, te daré los hijos que quieras tener, los amaré sobre todas las cosas, igual que a ti, y los mantendré seguros a cualquier precio. ¿Me crees? – Sus palabras vibraron llenas de emoción, vehementes, y rotundas, y yo conseguí sonreír sintiéndome muy feliz y aliviada por su respuesta, asintiendo frenéticamente con la cabeza. Por supuesto que le creía. – Pero más adelante, cuando todo esto haya terminado, ahora prefiero disfrutar de ti y de tu juventud a solas durante algún tiempo. – Me alcé de puntillas y estrellé mis labios contra los suyos para besarlo con toda mi alma prendida en mi boca. Y él se dejó besar durante un instante, el pequeño espacio de tiempo que le llevó a su naturaleza tomar el control de ese beso para dirigirlo.

Hasta que fue su turno para separarse y yo me quedé ofreciéndole los labios para que continuase. Pero en vez de apiadarse de mí, se alejó un poco más con una mirada perversa bailando en sus ojos. No se me escapaba que me estaba devolviendo mis gestos anteriores, tuve ganas de dar una patada en el suelo como una niña recalcitrante.

-¿Vas a darme una respuesta ahora, o vas a continuar torturándome un poco más? – No podía resistirme más. Sencillamente era irresistible, un seductor que me conocía bien, y me amaba. Hacía que me sintiese completa, feliz, el dolor quedaba atrás, el presente lo estábamos viviendo con cada respiración y el futuro es lo que importaba. Y yo estaba decidida a que mereciese la pena cada segundo.

-¿Tortura? Oh, vamos, Edward… esto entra más bien dentro del suspense, ¿dónde ha quedado todo ese discurso de aumentar la anticipación? – Adoraba coquetear con él. Esa era una de mis pequeñas venganzas cotidianas contra la sordidez y el dolor que sin previo aviso nos atacaban con zarpazos demoledores.

-Eres una criatura definitivamente cruel. – Sus palabras susurradas enviaban deliciosos escalofríos por mi espalda.

-Puede ser, pero estoy bastante segura de que un hombre como tú, sabe hacer las cosas mejor. – Me giré levemente fingiendo ver amanecer por la ventana, pero en realidad lo que estaba haciendo era enseñarle la curva de mis nalgas que no cubría la camiseta. Sonreí cuando escuché su gruñido frustrado, sabía que no tardaría en volver a sacar su parte más dominante, sabía que me estaba permitiendo este juego porque quería una respuesta y sabía que trataba de controlar su naturaleza, aceptando el desafío. Era un hombre muy inteligente y me conocía muy bien. Y en el fondo, él también disfrutaba con estos juegos provocativos entre los dos, porque sencillamente sabía que siempre terminaba ganando.

-¿Mejor? ¿Quieres una proposición en un gacebo con rosales trepadores en flor? ¿A la luz de la luna en una playa? ¿Música de violines de fondo? Porque te aseguro que soy capaz de sacarte con este frío y buscar un maldito gacebo. – Me giré de nuevo para verlo acercarse como el depredador que era, aparentemente en calma, con las manos en los bolsillos… Hasta que me sujetó por la muñeca en un movimiento realmente veloz y me atrapó de nuevo entre sus brazos. Ahogué un pequeño grito que lo hizo desplegar una sonrisa despiadada.

-Oh, no, nada de eso. Olvídate del gacebo, no es necesario. – Yo también sonreía sin poder evitarlo, me encantaban estas situaciones entre los dos.

-Está bien, creo que ya sé lo que quieres. Y voy a dártelo, así que sé buena y pórtate bien. – Abrí los ojos asombrada cuando me liberó de la maravillosa prisión de sus brazos, cogió el anillo de la mesa y se arrodilló delante de mí con él en una mano, mientras me tomaba la mía con la otra. Sentía que me estallaba el corazón dentro del pecho y me ardían los ojos llenos de lágrimas de emoción.

Me ancló a su mirada verde, transparente y serena. Contuve al aliento.

-Isabella, desde que te vi no he podido apartarte ni un solo instante de mi mente, has cambiado el ritmo de mi vida y de mi corazón de forma irreversible. Me vuelves loco, y te amo desesperadamente. Siempre he vivido rodeado de tinieblas, sin embargo, es tu sonrisa la que ilumina mis horas, y mi alma. Ya sabes que solamente soy un cabrón con suerte que pretende poner el mundo a tus pies, y que no siempre voy a hacer fáciles las cosas. Pero créeme si te digo que solo quiero morir en tus brazos y tus labios... ¿Me harías el inmenso honor de ser mi esposa?

Ya no pude contener las lágrimas, que rodaron por mis mejillas, respondiendo por mí antes de que pudiese hacerlo mi voz.

-Sí... ¡Sí! Seré tu esposa. – Temblaba mi voz, temblaba mi mano y temblaba mi alma cuando Edward sonrió de esa forma en la que parecía un niño, justo antes de deslizar despacio el anillo en mi dedo. Yo lloraba y sus ojos brillaban casi transparentes llenos de emociones contenidas. Se levantó y me abrazó al mismo tiempo que me besaba como si ese fuese el último beso que diese un hombre. O quizás el primero, mientras yo me aferraba a sus hombros sintiendo el vértigo y la emoción crepitando por mis venas y mi mente.

-Solamente tú puedes hacerme sentir así. Gracias por aceptarme. – Su profunda voz acariciaba las palabras murmuradas sobre mis labios, mirándome a los ojos.

-No creo que tenga otra opción, soy tuya desde el principio, y lo sabes. Es imposible que después de todo lo que hemos pasado, mi respuesta fuese otra. – Mis manos acariciaban su pelo corto, ansiosa por pegar mi cuerpo al suyo, por unir mi alma a la suya y que el tiempo se detuviese en ese instante.

-Tratándose de ti, nunca doy nada por seguro. Ahora ve a vestirte, quiero llevarte a que veas un lugar muy especial. Abrígate bien. – Me soltó mi primera nalgada juguetona de prometida oficial, y me condujo de la mano al dormitorio mientras enjugaba esas lágrimas de emoción. ¿Dónde querría llevarme? De repente sentí mi cabeza hervir llena de preguntas.

Edward permaneció observándome apoyado contra el marco de la puerta, y los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, en actitud aparentemente indolente, pero siguiendo cada uno de mis movimientos con los ojos entrecerrados llenos de deseo.

Mientras que a mí me resultaba imposible ignorar el anillo en mi dedo. Brillaba demasiado, notaba su peso y su significado. Aún así me quité su camiseta y me bajé de esos maravillosos tacones con toda la rapidez que pude. ¿Qué debería ponerme? Hacía mucho frío fuera…

-Tenemos que pensar una fecha… ¿Qué haremos mientras tanto? ¿Viviré en otro sitio? ¿Permaneceré escondida? ¿Cuándo regresamos a Seattle? – Lo mejor sería unos vaqueros y las botas, si salía a la calle en tacones, terminaría en el suelo con toda seguridad. – Tengo que recogerlo todo, y avisar al casero de que voy a dejar el piso. Y tenemos que decírselo a mis padres, creo que es mejor que lo hagamos antes de que se enteren por la prensa, de lo contrario se cabrearían, eso es seguro, sobre todo mi padre. – Tiré de una camiseta que resultó ser de tirantes. Esa no me serviría. Resoplé y me concentré en la sencilla tarea de sacar un jersey apropiado del armario. – ¿Vas a invitarme a desayunar? Tengo hambre… ¿Dónde quieres llevarme? No me digas que has localizado algún gacebo, porque te aseguro que no me apetece pelarme el culo de frío a estas horas. – Estaba nerviosa y enlazaba una pregunta tras otra. Cada movimiento que hacía con la mano, conseguía que ese maravilloso anillo resaltase ante mis ojos una y otra vez.

-Haces demasiadas preguntas, Isabella. Y que yo sepa, nunca te has pelado de frío ese culo respingón desde que eres mía. – Sus ojos me observaban entrecerrados y oscuros, siguiendo cada movimiento de mi cuerpo. Improvisé una sonrisa entre coqueta y de disculpas, me sentía eufórica. Y desnuda. Notaba como mis pezones se endurecían bajo su mirada, me acordé de que aún sostenía las braguitas en la mano, y me apresuré a ponérmelas sintiendo como me ardían las mejillas, ante el nada sutil recordatorio de sus habilidades con mis nalgas.

-Dios… No puedo creer que me hayas pedido matrimonio mientras estaba sin bragas... No es justo, ni elegante. Y no digas eso, conociéndote apuesto a que ya tienes las respuestas, de lo contrario no habrías hecho _esa_ pregunta. Además, no puedes culparme por querer saberlas, este anillo brilla demasiado y creo que eso me aturde, es como si anulase el filtro entre mi cabeza y mi boca, mientras que mi cerebro se empeña en hacer más y más preguntas. – Una vez que tuve puestas las pequeñas braguitas, alcé la mano ante mis ojos para observar detenidamente el anillo en mi dedo. Joder… Estábamos comprometidos…

-Por supuesto que tengo respuestas, y creo que alguna que otra te sorprenderá. – Me colé dentro de los vaqueros y empecé calzarme las botas. ¿Dónde estaba mi sujetador?

-Dispara, ya estoy acostumbrada a tus "sorpresas" a estas alturas, nada de lo que digas conseguirá impresionarme. – Joder… ¿De verdad le había dicho eso? Este anillo debía de estar cortando el riego sanguíneo a mi cerebro de alguna forma, no encontraba otra explicación. Un ligero bufido por su parte hizo que le lanzase una rápida mirada nerviosa.

-Muy bien… Hasta la fecha de la boda mantendremos la misma discreción que hasta ahora, dentro de lo posible, claro está. No saldrás a la calle, como hemos hablado antes, es probable que Aro nos localice en cualquier momento y no puedes exponerte. – Aquello hizo que frunciese el ceño preocupada, aunque no sorprendida del todo. Al coger el jersey apareció el sujetador y me lo puse, realmente aliviada de que mi comentario anterior no hubiese tenido una repercusión mayor.

-¿No saldré a la calle? ¿De cuánto tiempo estamos hablando exactamente?

-Tres días.

-¡¿Tres días? – Abrí los ojos desmesuradamente, muy sorprendida a pesar de mis recientes palabras, quedándome con el jersey a medio poner. ¿Tres días…? Edward se acercó despacio y comenzó a cerrarme el jersey con los botones de la espalda. Sus dedos acariciaban mi piel a medida que hacían su tarea, mientras que ese enloquecedor hombre, se inclinaba para dar un ligero mordisco en el lóbulo de mi oreja, antes de susurrar en mi oído:

-Compruebo complacido que no habías previsto ese detalle en tu plan de huída... Tres días es el plazo mínimo que establecen las leyes suizas para contraer matrimonio. Volar a Las Vegas es más lento y arriesgado. Nos casaremos aquí, en Lugano, la tarde del día de Navidad.

GMT+1 23 de diciembre. A 59 horas del día D, hora H.

-Hay algo de lo que aún no hemos hablado, y no estoy seguro hasta qué punto será una decepción para ti. – Avanzábamos por las calles de Lugano en la parte trasera del coche alquilado de Edward, con los dos guardaespaldas en los asientos delanteros. Me resultaba imposible apartar la mirada de ese anillo, era perfecto para mí, elegante, y me hacía sentir completamente abrumada por su significado…

-¿Una decepción? Sería la primera vez que me siento decepcionada por algo que venga de ti. – Aparté los ojos de los destellos irisados para centrarme el algo que me gustaba todavía más: Edward. Le sonreí, pero él parecía preocupado.

-Tendremos que posponer el viaje de luna de miel. No es seguro viajar. Si lo hago seguro no será íntimo, y si es íntimo, será arriesgado. Sería una verdadera temeridad por mi parte exponerte de alguna forma, puede que no suceda nada, pero no tengo cómo saberlo con certeza. No estoy dispuesto a ponerte en peligro más de lo que ya estás.

Las calles estaban prácticamente desiertas a esa hora tan temprana, estábamos detenidos frente a una cafetería, los guardaespaldas se habían bajado y uno permanecía junto al coche, mientras el otro había entrado en el local. Las palabras de Edward sonaban a disculpa, pero no era necesario, lo entendía perfectamente.

-Está bien, lo comprendo y no me siento decepcionada en absoluto, te lo aseguro. Todavía estoy tratando de asimilar la primera parte de toda esta locura, ni siquiera me había dado tiempo a pensar en el viaje. – Acaricié su mandíbula disfrutando de la sensación de su dura barba contra mis dedos. – Esto es lo que tienen las bodas en la clandestinidad, ¿no es así?

-Te compensaré por el retraso, lo prometo. – Edward tomó mi mano en la suya y besó el interior de la muñeca, provocando escalofríos que subieron veloces por mi brazo. Ese era un beso íntimo, de un hombre preocupado.

-No tienes por qué compensarme, estamos juntos en todo esto, ¿recuerdas? Y tampoco es que yo hubiese hecho planes que de repente son cancelados. – Los guardaespaldas regresaron al coche con café para llevar en vasos térmicos y una caja con el nombre de la cafetería. En ese momento un correo hizo que Edward dejase de medir la sinceridad en mis ojos, para comprobar su teléfono.

-Tus documentos acaban de salir de camino, así como las maletas que dejaste en casa de tus amigos en Milán. – Alcé las cejas sorprendida de nuevo, mientras que él sonreía de forma enigmática.

-¿Alice se los ha entregado a tus hombres? Supongo…

-Supones bien.

-¿Entonces ella lo sabe? – Un bufido irónico fue su primera respuesta.

-Por supuesto, se negó terminantemente a entregarlos si no le explicaban para qué eran. – Intercambiamos miradas llenas de comprensión.

-Y tú diste permiso para que le respondieran…

-Naturalmente, de lo contrario no los hubiese entregado nunca. En este tiempo que hemos estado separados, he aprendido a tomar muy en serio la firmeza de tu amiga. – El recuerdo de aquellos días contrajo mi estómago de repente, y extendí la mano para acariciar la suya con un dedo.

-No te daba respuestas, ¿verdad? – Aceptó mi sutil caricia, negando con la cabeza.

-Apenas me enviaba un par de palabras, siempre las mismas, para decir que estabas bien. Eso me volvía loco.

De nuevo me sentí culpable por toda esa situación, pero sacudí brevemente la cabeza decidida a que nada empañase este día. Apostaba a que tendría algunos mensajes suyos esperándome en el _iPad._

Miré a Edward, luego de nuevo a mi anillo y moví mis dedos para hacer que brillase con los rayos de ese sol de invierno, que hacía días que no aparecía. Me puse las gafas de sol ante los reflejos que desprendió y la alegre risa de Edward resonó dentro del coche, mientras nos dirigíamos hacia algún lugar que desconocía.

Nos alejábamos del centro de la cuidad, hacia una exclusiva zona junto al lago, que apenas había visitado en una ocasión. El coche se detuvo brevemente ante una imponente verja de hierro con un intrincado diseño, antes de que se abriesen. Mi corazón comenzó a latir más fuerte mientras avanzábamos por un estrecho camino de adoquines, del que había sido retirada la nieve recientemente, estaba bordeado por las formas vegetales bien definidas de lo que parecía un jardín de estilo italiano, cubierto por el manto de nieve que le daba una suavidad blanca, haciendo que resplandeciese bajo los rayos del sol de invierno. Avanzamos serpenteando y pude ver algunas esculturas clásicas parcialmente cubiertas de nieve, diseminadas por el jardín entre los setos recortados y los altos árboles, hasta que el coche se detuvo ante la entrada principal, donde unas escaleras daban acceso a la terraza elevada que precedía a una imponente edificación. Al otro lado estaba el lago y junto a él, una piscina que parecía fundirse con su agua. La casa tenía el estilo de una villa de recreo italiana, incluso contaba con una torre mirador, dos estatuas de fieros leones flanqueaban el pórtico que protegía la entrada principal, y las ramas nevadas de frondosas plantas trepadoras cubrían parte de la fachada, cuidadosamente recortadas en torno a las ventanas y el balcón central.

-¡Oh, Dios…! ¿Qué es esto? – Observaba el despliegue de lujo y elegancia ante mis ojos, fascinada desde detrás de los cristales del coche, ante la evidente satisfacción de Edward, que no perdía ni un detalle de mis expresiones.

-¿Te gusta? – Me cerró bien el abrigo antes de salir, y tomarme de la mano para ayudarme, como el caballero que siempre era, cuando no estábamos hablando de sexo.

-Es maravilloso… – Me dejé guiar por él hasta las escaleras, pero me detuve antes de subir para admirar la fachada, el jardín y la asombrosa vista del lago. Edward esperaba a que reaccionase con su gorro, las solapas del abrigo subidas, una sonrisa enigmática curvándole los labios, y nuestras manos desnudas entrelazadas. No llevábamos guantes, y a pesar de eso, no tenía frío.

-Viviremos aquí hasta que se celebre el enlace. Hay una capilla por si quieres una boda religiosa, o podemos elegir cualquier otro lugar de la propiedad si prefieres una ceremonia civil. – Mi primera reacción fue acercarme a él y buscar refugio en sus brazos, mientras mi corazón estallaba de felicidad dentro de los confines de mi pecho, y en mi cabeza se agolpaban las inquietudes.

-¿Es un lugar seguro para nosotros? ¿Podremos estar tranquilos aquí dentro? – Edward giró nuestros cuerpos para que pudiese ver los puntos que comenzó a señalar con su mano.

-Es una pequeña fortaleza: muros altos, cámaras de seguridad, acceso restringido al embarcadero privado y una estrecha entrada por tierra fácilmente controlable. El dueño es casi tan paranoico como yo. Casi… Ven, hace frío, entremos. – Me sentí mucho más tranquila, sin duda, mi hombre no había perdido el tiempo. Subimos las escaleras abrazados y atravesamos la enorme puerta de acceso a la casa. Me sentía impresionada por el tamaño y elegancia de todo lo que había visto hasta ese momento.

-¿Lo has alquilado? – Mi voz resonó con el eco propio de los grandes lugares casi vacíos.

-Es de un amigo que cuenta con mi total confianza. – Edward sonreía de forma enigmática mientras daba nuestros abrigos a uno de sus hombres, pero al encontrarse nuestros ojos, algún pensamiento cruzó por su mente, que los entristeció. Entonces, alargó el brazo y me acarició la línea de la mandíbula.

-Isabella… Soy consciente que las circunstancias no son las ideales, y que con toda seguridad hubieses preferido una boda más… convencional. – Sonreí aliviada por el curso de sus pensamientos, y besé la mano con la que me acariciaba.

-No, no digas eso. Nada en nuestra relación es convencional, y la boda no podía ser de otra manera. Boda… todavía no me creo que vayamos a casarnos…

-Lamento que sea de esta forma, pero te prometo que tendrás la mejor boda que esté a mi alcance. No me gustaría privarte de nada que sea importante para ti. – ¿Importante para mí? No había nada que fuese más importante para mí, que nosotros.

-¿Quieres que te confiese algo? Nunca me lo había llegado a plantear, pero ahora que lo pienso, me horrorizaría contraer matrimonio, algo que debería ser tan íntimo para una pareja, delante de una multitud de hombres de negocios y sus estiradas mujeres, gente a la que no conozco, y quienes no sienten por mí más simpatía que la que despierta convertirme en tu esposa. A las únicas personas que me gustaría tener en ese momento a mi lado, serían a nuestras familias y a las chicas, nadie más. Pero entiendo las circunstancias, así que creo que en realidad solamente te necesito a ti, y a un juez. Seguramente los Hoffman accedan a ser los testigos, si es que no tienes pensado a nadie.

Edward curvó ligeramente una de las comisuras. Y yo quise resoplar, naturalmente que tenía pensado a alguien…

-Alice y Whitlock asistirán. – Ahogué un pequeño grito de puro júbilo. Eso tampoco lo esperaba en absoluto.

-¿De verdad?

-Así es. Están muy cerca y resulta sencillo que acudan sin levantar sospechas, hace tiempo que nadie los vigila y si no lo hacemos de forma discreta, estoy completamente seguro de que tu amiga se presentaría de todas formas, así que creo que ya tenemos testigos.

-¡Gracias! Gracias, gracias... – Me sentía encantada y emocionada, no pude contenerme más y lo abracé con todas mis fuerzas, y colgándome de su cuello, comencé a dejar besos por cada parte de su piel que quedaba al alcance de mis labios, ignorando el hecho de que ese hombre duro e irresistible al mismo tiempo, todavía se sorprendía ante este tipo de muestras de cariño sinceras e impulsivas. Más le valía acostumbrarse…

Sonriendo los dos y cogidos de la mano, nos adentramos en esa maravillosa casa, que sería el escenario de nuestra unión, para conocerla. Por primera vez me fijé en todo lo que nos rodeaba, y lo que vi, me dejó sin aliento.

La enorme puerta de entrada hacía juego con todo en esa casa que mantenía las gigantescas proporciones, las alturas de los techos, la escalera, el patio central con techo de cristal de colores... El suelo del recibidor era de mosaico compuesto por piezas minúsculas, que formaban barrocas cenefas vegetales, pero en las demás habitaciones era de diferentes maderas que formaban frisos y rosetones en distintos tonos. Las estancias se repartían en torno al patio central, abajo estaban los salones, un par de despachos, la cocina, el inmenso comedor formal, otro de diario algo más pequeño, y diversas salas que no parecían tener un propósito determinado. Todos los techos estaban adornados con molduras rectas y curvilíneas que formaban elegantes composiciones. Los muebles eran de estilo imperio, con tapicerías y cortinas de tejidos ricos y coloridos, y las paredes estaban estucadas en la parte que no cubría el friso de madera. Subimos por las enormes escaleras de mármol rojo y blanco, que tenían una barandilla de forja adornada con caprichosas formas vegetales, y recorrimos la galería que rodeaba el patio, entonces pude fijarme en los coloridos motivos _Art Nouveau_ del techo acristalado. Estábamos en la zona más privada de la casa, la de los dormitorios. Todo estaba perfectamente limpio y preparado para empezar a vivir allí de inmediato, incluso la ropa de cama y las toallas. Como siempre, Edward había pensado en todo.

Estábamos en un salón casi vacío, donde el diseño del suelo era el absoluto protagonista, yo me sorprendí espiando por las ventanas la accesibilidad del embarcadero privado. El hecho de que mi hombre siempre pensase en todo, me hizo recordar que yo tampoco podía dejar de pensar en todo, y me animé a hacer la pregunta que tanto me inquietaba desde que entramos en esa casa:

-¿Crees que Aro intente algo? – Edward inclinó la cabeza, como dando a entender que esperaba alguna pregunta de ese tipo en cualquier momento.

-No debes preocuparte por eso. – Suspiré y lo miré suplicante.

-Eso que me pides es imposible. No puedo despreocuparme de ese tema. No con todo lo que ya sé.

-Está bien, voy a darte respuestas tal y como te prometí, pero después me gustaría mucho que te mantuvieses al margen de todo ese asunto, y te centrases en nuestra boda. – Asentí sin dudarlo, estaba bastante segura de que él mismo se encargaría de mantenerme al margen. – La mayor parte de mi equipo está volando en estos momentos hacia aquí, llegarán en unas horas. Nos organizaremos rápidamente y cuando Aro sepa que yo estoy aquí, porque con respecto a ti nada ha cambiado desde hace un par de días y no vas a salir de estos muros, por muy rápido que pretenda moverse en un terreno que no conoce, suponiendo que esos sean sus planes, nosotros ya estaremos felizmente casados y de regreso a nuestra casa en Seattle. Pueden tener multitud de sospechas, pero ninguna certeza. Eso nos dará el tiempo necesario. – No me pasó desapercibido el tono de franca advertencia en la parte en la que hablaba de mí.

-Cuéntame que sucedió aquella mañana… Por favor, tengo la terrible certeza de que Aro está directamente relacionado con tu decisión de enviarme lejos. – Su expresión se ensombreció de inmediato. Con la mandíbula tensa metió las manos en los bolsillos, asintió y avanzando algunos pasos hasta mí.

-Sabes que aquella mañana cuando regresamos a casa, contigo viva de milagro, casi todo mi equipo de seguridad estaba siendo investigado para descartar conexiones con Félix y Aro. – Tragué en seco al recordar aquellas terribles horas. – Pero eso no es todo, esa misma mañana, Isla Esme apareció sembrada de cadáveres de ex Vulturis que se refugiaban allí. Habían muerto casi al mismo tiempo que a ti intentaban secuestrarte. – Me cubrí la boca con las manos para evitar gemir. – La muerte de Marco ya la conocías por el informe de Kroener, pero también estaban Heidi y Renata. Todos muertos de forma que pareciese accidental, a menos que se conociese su secreta vinculación con los Vulturi. Eso nos dio una visión real de hasta qué punto están organizados y decididos. – Cerré los ojos y suspiré horrorizada al mismo tiempo que me abrazaba a mí misma. Cada dato que conocía me hacía comprender más y más la verdadera magnitud del peligro. Entendía por qué Edward me envió a Italia, también sus reacciones aparentemente contradictorias… Si esos malnacidos resultaban tan despiadados, comprendía su reacción cuando se puso tan furioso al enterarse de que le oculté durante unas horas lo del primer cisne, apostaba a que sospechó de Aro desde el primer momento. Estaba horrorizada y sentía una angustia enorme que me atenazaba el pecho.

-Dios mío… ¿Entonces Marco no se suicidó? – Edward se limitó a negar con la cabeza, mientras observaba atentamente cada una de mis reacciones.

-Creemos que fue "invitado" a hacerlo. – Procuré mantener el tipo y no romperme en lágrimas como tenía ganas de hacer, luchando por apartar las imágenes mentales que su relato formaba en mi cabeza.

-¿Y Renata…? ¿Ella también? No sabía que ella era una de… Pobre… Lo lamento mucho, ahora… ahora entiendo algunas cosas de su carácter. Creo que no conocí a Heidi. – Me encontré tratando de averiguar qué sentimiento era más potente, si el dolor por esas muertes, a fin de cuentas conocía a dos de ellos, o el horror y el miedo por nosotros.

-La viste en una ocasión al menos, la noche en que nos conocimos fue la chica que me apartó de tu lado, hecho que te permitió huir por primera vez de mí. – Recordé aquella escena con asombroso detalle, a pesar de que parecía que habían pasado años desde aquel primer encuentro.

-Recuerdo a aquella chica morena. Era una belleza. – La mujer celosa que se agazapaba dentro de mí, observó cuidadosamente alguna posible reacción en Edward. Nada, seguía imperturbable.

-Esas muertes me obligaron a viajar a la isla con mi padre, era un asunto de extrema gravedad. Eso dejaba un panorama poco tranquilizador con todo mi equipo siendo investigado, y tú mal herida en casa. Solamente tenía dos opciones: viajar y dejarte en una situación extremadamente vulnerable, o enviarte lejos de inmediato, a un lugar donde estuvieses segura. Esa era la mejor opción que tenía en ese momento. Al principio era una medida temporal, pero cuando fui consciente de la gravedad de la amenaza de Aro, supe que alejarte de mí era lo mejor que podía hacer por ti. Y eso hice. O al menos traté de hacer, ya que tú tenías otros planes. – Ya no pude más y acorté la distancia que nos separaba para buscar refugio entre sus brazos. Hasta que no me sentí fuertemente envuelta por él, no pude respirar profundamente.

-¿Aterrorizada? – Alcé los ojos para mirar al mar de invierno de los suyos.

-Bastante, pero no lo suficiente como para ocultarme en un agujero de por vida. Solamente vivimos una vez, y yo estoy dispuesta a aprovechar esa circunstancia a tu lado. En lo bueno y en lo malo… ¿No se trata de eso?

GMT+1 23 de diciembre. A 58 horas del día D, hora H.

El sistema de calefacción de esa enorme casa funcionaba muy bien, pero los techos tan altos impedían que también funcionase muy rápido, así que decidimos que la cocina era la opción más sensata para sentarnos a desayunar. El café que los hombres de seguridad habían comprado de camino todavía estaba caliente cuando los cambiamos a elegantes tazas de porcelana decorada, y los _weggli_, esos panecillos dulces típicos de los desayunos suizos, nunca me resultaron más deliciosos que en compañía de Edward, a pesar de todo lo que habíamos hablado. El radiador estaba junto a la mesa en la que desayunábamos y eso nos ofrecía el calor necesario. Él se había sentado a la cabecera y yo en el banco de viejo cuero marrón oscuro pegado a la pared. Era una cocina grande, como no podía ser de otra manera en esa casa, en tonos blanco y negro, que mantenía cierto aire de los años veinte, a excepción de los modernos electrodomésticos.

Lo que yo temía que fuese una nueva "guerra del desayuno", independientemente de nuestra evidente alegría por nuestros planes y a pesar de todo el peligro que nos seguía acechando, no lo fue. Cuando alegué tranquilamente y con esa voz suave que tanto le gustaba, que me parecía grosero y algo así como una intromisión en nuestra intimidad, que cualquiera de esos dos guardaespaldas recogiese mi ropa interior, mis cosméticos, y todo lo personal que guardaba en esa casa, su determinación de no dejarme salir de aquella propiedad se pospuso durante un par de horas, "como mucho", advirtió muy seriamente como punto final a la conversación sobre el traslado de mis pocas pertenencias a esa nueva guarida. Me limité a sonreírle sobre mi taza de café, encantada de comprobar que poco a poco el Puto Amo iba teniendo en cuenta mis opiniones y sugerencias, tal y como me prometió que haría.

Aquella fue la mudanza más rápida de toda mi vida. Mientras yo metía toda mi ropa y las pocas prendas que él había llevado, en una bolsa de viaje y recogía lo del baño, Edward no paraba de hablar por teléfono y de hacer gestiones. Los dos guardaespaldas hacían de mozos de mudanza y ya tenían en el coche aparcado en la discreta puerta trasera, mis fotografías y algunas cajas llenas de un variado contenido que iba desde la comida del frigorífico, hasta los planos y documentación de la obra del circuito. La inicial contrariedad que mostró el casero al recibir la noticia de que abandonaba el piso, se vio suavizada visiblemente cuando supo que mi intención era dejar allí todos los muebles.

Antes de salir de aquella casa que se había convertido en una trampa a la vez que refugio, y que contenía recuerdos agridulces, me aseguré de borrar completamente mis reflexiones de la pared de pizarra de la cocina y de recoger los cisnes de la lámpara, que debido a un morboso impulso, guardé en mi bolso en lugar de tirarlos a la basura. Suspiré y cerré la puerta sin ningún tipo de sentimiento angustioso. Cerrar esa puerta equivalía a hacer lo mismo con esa etapa de mi vida. No la echaría de menos. Bajé las escaleras al tiempo que improvisaba un mensaje para los Hoffman deseándoles un feliz domingo, y asegurándoles que saldría con mi amigo a explorar los alrededores. Eso era una mentira a medias, pero les tranquilizaría.

GMT+1 23 de diciembre. A 56 horas del día D, hora H.

A nuestro regreso, en el dormitorio que Edward había elegido para nosotros, ya nos esperaban las bolsas de viaje con toda la ropa que había dejado en casa de Alice. Esa casa tenía una extraña mezcla de estilos, que sin embargo resultaba muy acertada. El dormitorio tenía cierto estilo inglés en las maderas y el mobiliario; en otros, el estilo predominante era afrancesado, pero todo estaba trufado de ese gusto tan italiano por el exceso y el lujo, que se traducía en ricos detalles en las tallas de las maderas, en las caprichosas geometrías de los suelos, y los diferentes mármoles… Tenía la sensación de que si los grifos fuesen de oro macizo, esa villa sería el perfecto capricho de un jeque árabe que quisiese tener una casa de estilo europeo. De estilos europeos, me corregí mentalmente. Estaban casi todos representados en una extraña transición y eso me resultó caprichoso y encantador al mismo tiempo, como si al decorarla sus dueños no se hubiesen puesto de acuerdo, o lo que me parecía más probable: que las zonas estilo imperio e inglés estuviesen pensadas para los hombres, y las de estilo francés y gustaviano, para las mujeres. Dos universos paralelos condenados a coexistir, hilvanados por la excentricidad italiana, contenida en cierta forma por el espíritu suizo.

Colocar la ropa en la habitación que hacía de vestidor, me llevó más tiempo del que había previsto. Era mucha la que había, a pesar de que no abrí más que la mitad de las maletas. No necesitaría tanta para los pocos días que pasaríamos allí, pero como era imposible saber qué había guardado en cada una de ellas, abrí dos al azar, y guardé la ropa. Me fijé especialmente en una de las últimas prendas que saqué, se trataba de un vestido de coctel, en color crema, de gasa con diminutas aplicaciones en forma de hojas en cascada. Lo alcé ante mis ojos y sonreí. Si no encontraba a tiempo un vestido de novia que de verdad me gustase, ese, con los complementos adecuados, quizás un pequeño tocado con un ligero velo cubriéndome los ojos, y un bouquet discreto, cumpliría perfectamente con el cometido.

Tener ese vestido en el armario como Plan B, le quitaba una buena dosis de dramatismo al hecho de buscar contra reloj, un vestido para casarme con Edward.

Apenas acababa de terminar y me encontraba cruzada de brazos tratando de decidir cuál debería ser el siguiente paso, de los muchos que tenía por delante antes de la boda, cuando el teléfono sonó: un mensaje de Edward.

"_Confío en que te encuentres de humor para escoger un vestido, porque están llegando. Te aconsejo que busques una habitación con espejos."_

¡Oh, Dios! Alertada por el sonido de motores en el exterior, me asomé a la ventana que daba a la parte delantera de la casa, para ver como dos furgonetas se detenían en la entrada. De ellas salieron varias mujeres que descargaron cuatro enormes percheros cubiertos por una funda blanca que protegía los voluminosos vestidos. Uno de los hombres de seguridad inspeccionaba el contenido de esas perchas, y cuando comenzó a pasar un detector de metales manual por cada una de esas mujeres, y sus bolsos, yo decidí que mejor dejaba de observar como Obi Wan hacía su trabajo, y movía el culo para buscar una habitación con espejos suficientemente grandes, como para ver un vestido de novia.

¡Joder! Las cosas estaban yendo realmente rápido, y yo lamentaba no tener a mi madre, ni a Alice conmigo, para que me ayudasen. Ese deseo hizo que recordase el _iPad_, y lo tomé de camino a una habitación que había visto esa mañana temprano, tenía un par de espejos opuestos enormes, y sin duda había sido el vestidor de una mujer, porque cada panel con molduras blancas de la pared, escondía un armario de cuerpo entero. En esa habitación había un banco de madera blanca tallada tapizado en un suave terciopelo azul, y un par de mesas auxiliares pequeñas. Sería perfecta.

Respondí al mensaje de Edward diciéndole dónde me encontraba, que Obi Wan enviase allí a esas pobres mujeres cuando se asegurase que no llevaban más que horquillas, y que si no daba señales de vida en algunas horas, no estaría de más que organizase una expedición de rescate con expertos en tules y encajes. No pude evitar sonreír ante la imagen que se formó en mi cabeza.

Paseé nerviosa evitando mi reflejo en los espejos, y comprobé emocionada que Alice me había bombardeado con mensajes internos de imágenes, en los que me sugería una cantidad estremecedora de vestidos de novia de todos los estilos imaginables, pero también me había enviado un mensaje de texto que me calentó el corazón:

"_J ha conseguido convencerme de que no te llamase, ya sabes… pero no podía quedarme callada sin más. ¡Lo sabía! ¡Te lo dije! Me muero de ganas por ver que nos trae Santa Klaus... ¿Tú no?"_

Sonreí como una tonta y le envié como respuesta un gigantesco árbol de Navidad completamente blanco. Después le eché un ojo a sus sugerencias… Y estuve tentada de sentirme desfallecer, pero lo evité justo a tiempo, ni loca pensaba perder ni un solo segundo en autocompadecerme, por tener que buscar un vestido para casarme con Edward. Tenía un precioso Plan B colgando del armario, y dos días para encontrar ese vestido maravilloso, un vestido que tenía que recordar que estaría en todas las portadas por lo sorprendente de la noticia, al mismo tiempo no quería ir disfrazada a mi boda, porque no olvidaba que en realidad, lo que íbamos a hacer era unir nuestras vidas. No podía ser tan difícil encontrar un vestido… ¿O sí?

Los nervios encogieron mi estómago sin que pudiese evitarlo.

GMT+1 23 de diciembre. A 52 horas del día D, hora H.

Sí.

Definitivamente era una tarea muy difícil encontrar un vestido de novia. Porque no se trataba de encontrar _un_ vestido, sino de encontrar _mi_ vestido. Y si a eso le sumamos la presión añadida del tiempo corriendo en contra y la borrachera de vestidos blancos que tenía a esas alturas, pues el resultado no era demasiado favorable para mi paciencia, y en ese momento necesité recordar mi Plan B como si de un mantra se tratase.

Llevaba toda la mañana probándome uno tras otro. Normalmente una mujer cuando va a buscar su vestido de novia ha tenido tiempo para ver, comentar, buscar y descartar una y otra vez, en reflexiones a solas, o delante de un café y revistas abiertas junto a sus amigas. Pero ese no era mi caso. Yo no tenía ni idea del tipo de vestido que me gustaba, o del que más podía favorecerme… Ni siquiera sabía qué tipo de ceremonia sería, ni si debía ser largo, o corto, o con velo…

De repente ya no me sentía tan segura de mi Plan B.

¡Maldita sea! Cuando sentí que tenía más ganas de llorar por esta tontería, que de probarme un solo vestido más, supe que era el momento indicado para hacer una pausa, y prepararme una copa bien cargada. Pero en vez de tratar de averiguar dónde podía conseguir un Gintonic en esa casa, me dirigí a la cocina y preparé algunos sándwiches que comí tranquilamente de pie, observando por la ventana, como subían de nuevo los percheros a las furgonetas, en medio de aquel idílico jardín nevado. Suspiré y preparé café, no podía retrasarme demasiado, ya me esperaban otras mujeres, con otros vestidos envueltos es sus fundas blancas.

Edward había salido a resolver personalmente algo relacionado con la licencia de matrimonio, y después del café, yo me encontré con ánimos renovados y con ganas de no hacer un drama del hecho de buscar un vestido de novia, y en vez de eso, dispuesta de nuevo a disfrutar de la experiencia.

Eso era: necesitaba un enfoque positivo. A fin de cuentas, ¿qué boda que se precie no tenía alguna dosis de drama? Yo sería más que feliz, si esa dosis de drama se limitaba al vestido. Suspiré y abrí la puerta del vestidor con una sonrisa, para recibir a las nuevas gurús de la moda nupcial. Solamente deseaba que éstas no fuesen tan intensas como las anteriores.

En el transcurso del día ya tenía claro el tipo de vestido que quería: uno que fuese actual y cómodo, que no pesase demasiado, y que al llevarlo no diese la impresión de que yo era la chica que salía de dentro de la tarta. Como era el caso del que tenía puesto en ese momento, nada hacía pensar que fuese tan voluminoso cuando lo vi en la percha. Otro que había que descartar…

En ese momento el picaporte de la puerta giró varias veces sin éxito y mi corazón se disparó dentro del pecho.

-¿Isabella? Abre la puerta. – La potente voz de Edward sonó amortiguada por el grosor de la puerta, aunque no logró enmascarar la impaciencia, ni el tono… digamos poco feliz. ¡No podía verme así vestida!

-¡No! ¡Dame un minuto! – Me quité de un solo tirón el enorme velo que me cubría como si de la bruma de Londres se tratase. Ese gigantesco vestido apenas me permitía moverme.

-Isabella… – ¡Mierda! Ese tono de advertencia no facilitaba las cosas, precisamente.

-Un minuto, un minuto... – Cada vez estaba más nerviosa y esas tres mujeres no hacían nada para ayudarme, en vez de eso, se limitaban a intercambiar miradas desconcertadas.

-Ayúdenme a salir de aquí, por favor, apenas puedo moverme. – Por fin reaccionaron y tres pares de manos me liberaron de aquella trampa blanca llena de encajes. ¿Cómo era posible que necesitase a tres personas para quitarme un puto vestido? ¿Quién creían que era? ¿María Antonieta? Había que joderse… Me bajé de los tacones, me colé una bata larga de seda y me precipité descalza hacia la puerta para buscar al Puto Amo. Esperaba de todo corazón que no hubiese surgido ningún problema.

-Hola... – Edward estaba en la habitación contigua, paseando de un lado a otro con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho. Como una fiera enjaulada. Tenía la expresión dura y ni siquiera me había dirigido una sola mirada. Su actitud encogió mi estómago. Maldita sea… – ¿Hay algún problema con la boda? – Detuvo su inquieto ir y venir, y me lanzó una de esas miradas que conseguía parar mi pulso en el acto.

-No estoy acostumbrado a que una puerta cerrada me impida verte. Y tampoco quiero acostumbrarme. – Solté aliviada todo el aire. Por suerte, "solo" se trataba de "eso". Sonreí apenas con las comisuras y me acerqué para acariciar sus brazos que permanecían tercamente cruzados. Entonces me atrapó entre ellos, haciéndome sentir la firmeza de su cuerpo contra el mío… Aspiré una bocanada impregnada de su aroma y entrelacé los dedos en su nuca. Echaba mucho de menos su pelo.

-Edward… Sé comprensivo, no puedes verme con el vestido de novia. Dicen que da mala suerte. – Y ahí estaba la Bella de la voz suave, tratando de contrarrestar el aura dominante que emanaba de él con la fuerza de un ciclón. Sus manos se cerraban posesivas en torno a mi cintura, y sus ojos ardían mirándome desde su altura.

-¿Ya lo has escogido? – No pude evitar chascar la lengua.

-No, todavía no me he decidido por ninguno. Está siendo más complicado de lo que pensé.

-¿Quieres que haga venir a una asesora? – Aquello más que sorprenderme, me alarmó, no quería a una mujer desconocida diciéndome qué vestido debería llevar el día de mi boda.

-¡No! No… prefiero escoger un vestido por mí misma, para variar. Una cosa es que elijas la ropa con la que quieres verme a diario, y otra es que hagas que me asesore algún especialista sobre el vestido de novia que debo llevar en mi propia boda. Quiero elegirlo yo, y que sea una sorpresa para ti, como debe ser. ¿O acaso no confías en mí y temes que haga el ridículo? – Edward frunció el ceño confundido, antes de que un fogonazo de alarma cruzase por su mirada.

-No, nada más lejos de la realidad. ¿Es eso lo que piensas cada vez que elijo la ropa con la que quiero verte vestida? – La arruga que provocaba su ceño fruncido cada vez se acentuaba más, mientras yo meditaba mi respuesta por un segundo.

-Nunca se había materializado ese pensamiento en mi cabeza, pero supongo que algo de eso hay. No lo sé, no me prestes demasiada atención, estoy nerviosa por todo este tema de la boda tan rápida y encontrar un vestido con tan poco tiempo está resultando complicado. No me convence ninguno de los que he visto hasta ahora. – Aligeré mi tono a propósito, no le había mentido, pero tampoco quería que eso se convirtiese en el eje de nuestra conversación. Pasé el dedo por la arruga en su ceño con mucho cariño, sonriendo despacio.

-Creo que lo entiendo. ¿Eres consciente de que puedes envolverte en una cortina, y seguirás siendo la mujer más hermosa que haya visto? – Sus manos me acercaron aún más a su cuerpo, consiguiendo que el mío no pudiese seguir ignorando su contacto.

-No me ves con objetividad… En cualquier caso, no puedo casarme, y cito textualmente, "con uno de los solteros más codiciados del momento", vistiendo cualquier cosa. Si van a hablar de nuestra boda, espero que al menos, no digan que estaba tan desesperada por aceptar, que me he puesto el primer vestido que he visto. – Me sentía seductora dejándome acaparar por él de la forma en la que lo hacía, e intrépida al citar su frase con ironía.

-Te has vuelto una mujer muy coqueta. – Por fin apareció despacio su sonrisa.

-Por supuesto, ¿qué esperabas estando a tu lado? – Entonces se volvió irresistible, satisfecho, como si todo lo anterior hubiese quedado atrás como lo que era: una tontería. Aquello me dio valor.

-Antes me asustaste, pesé que había pasado algo. – De pronto mi arrogante hombre pareció sentirse algo incómodo.

-Me costó una buena dosis de autocontrol no tirar esa puerta abajo. Es desconcertante la facilidad con la que sacas a relucir mis debilidades. – ¡Oh, Edward…! Tonto…

-Sus "debilidades", Señor, son las que lo hacen tan dominante, y si bien esa aura dominante fue lo que me atrajo en un principio, es el hombre que tiene una parte vulnerable, el que me tiene buscando un vestido blanco para unir mi vida a la suya para siempre. – Le acaricié la cara con las yemas de los dedos. Su barba raspaba deliciosamente, bajé por su cuello, justo sobre la nuez en su garganta, mi vientre tembló cuando su mano se cerró alrededor de mi pelo y yo me resistí a su deseo, solamente para disfrutar conscientemente de su firme agarre, que no cesó ni un ápice, hasta que dejé caer la cabeza hacia atrás gimiendo rendida, entonces sus labios buscaron los míos con hambre, mordiéndome despacio, acariciándome sin misericordia, mientras yo me entregaba a ese beso con todo mi cuerpo. Hasta que él quiso y yo me sentía húmeda y ligeramente mareada.

-Ahora ve a buscar un vestido que esté a la altura de tu belleza, y no te angusties, encontrarás uno que sea perfecto. – Desplegó esa sonrisa torcida y tramposa justo antes de soltarme una fulminante nalgada, que no hizo nada por mitigar mi excitación, aún así, comencé a alejarme encantada de provocar que sonriese de esa forma, sintiéndome aturdida por ese beso, para entrar de nuevo a seguir probándome más vestidos.

-Eso espero… En cualquier caso, no estaría de más que me consiguieses un machete para abrirme paso entre la selva de tul que me espera tras esa puerta, en vez de una asesora. – Su risa grave e irónica sonó a mi espalda.

GMT+1 23 de diciembre. A 47 horas del día D, hora H.

Las horas pasaron y con la puesta de sol comenzó a nevar de nuevo. Yo seguía sin encontrar un vestido que me convenciese, y estaba sopesando cada vez más seriamente, el casarme con el precioso Plan B que esperaba a ser estrenado, si no encontraba ninguno que de verdad me gustase el día siguiente, y decidida a que esa minucia no me entristeciese en absoluto.

Bajé las imponentes escaleras sintiéndome algo cansada y muy hambrienta. Había cambiado las Ugg por unos preciosos taconazos de vértigo cuando empecé a probarme los vestidos, y decidí dejármelos puestos, así que dirigí mis pasos con su inconfundible sonido anunciando mi presencia, hacia el estudio de la planta baja que Edward estaba utilizando como cuartel general, y al abrir la puerta, me encontré con M de pie en medio de la habitación. Resultaba evidente que estaban esperándome.

Mi primer impulso fue acercarme con alegría a saludarla, pero ver que Edward sonreía con malicia reclinado cómodamente en su sillón, me detuvo, trayendo a mi memoria nuestra anterior conversación sobre ella. Ese canalla parecía dispuesto a observar el espectáculo, mientras que M me miraba con ojos inquisitivos y una nada disimulada curiosidad científica. Su ceja alzada, que más que desafiante me resultó de sorpresa, junto con la leve inclinación de sus labios, me dio a entender que en ella había algo parecido a la mueca que pondría un experto jugador de ajedrez, cuando su adversario hace un movimiento que le devuelve interés a la partida. Tenía que decir algo.

-Sra. Marshall… Me alegro mucho de verla de nuevo. – Al saludarla hice una educada inclinación de cabeza que pretendía mantener las distancias con ella, que me devolvió de la misma forma estudiadamente neutra.

-Lo mismo digo, Srta. Swan. Me ha tenido en jaque durante bastante tiempo, debo reconocer que no estoy acostumbrada a que eso suceda. – Mi corazón latía con fuerza en ese momento, inspiré y traté de improvisar algo parecido a una disculpa.

-No volverá a pasar. – Después de un segundo las dos sonreímos, mientras Edward nos miraba con una ceja levantada.

-Cuente con ello. Ahora sé lo imaginativa que puede llegar a ser y los socios tan interesantes de los que sabe rodearse. No lo olvidaré. Bienvenida de nuevo. – Aquello fue una advertencia en toda regla que ensanchó la mueca burlona de Edward.

-Gracias. – Eso fue todo lo que se me ocurrió responder, deseando como estaba, que esa conversación terminase cuanto antes.

-Sr. Cullen, si me necesita, ya sabe dónde encontrarme. – M se marchó y yo aproveché para hacer un gesto teatral de angustia y alivio mezclados.

-No ha ido tan mal como temía. – Edward apartó algunos documentos de su mesa y acercó su portátil.

-No ha sido muy dura, te tiene simpatía.

-Pues me alegro muy sinceramente de eso, esa mujer me pone nerviosa cuando me habla así. – Concentrado en la pantalla me hizo un gesto de su mano indicándome que me acercase y me apresuré a obedecerle encantada.

-Acércate, vamos a escribirle a tu padre, a ver si sigue tu racha de buena suerte, y nos da su bendición. – Se había palmeado su muslo y allí planté el trasero, aprovechando para rodearlo con mis brazos por el cuello. Adoraba sentarme en su regazo.

-¿Acaso necesitas su bendición?

-No es algo que necesite, pero es algo que quiero tener. – Se había inclinado para dejar suaves besos sobre mi cuello, murmurando sobre la piel húmeda, rozándola con sus labios, excitándome sin remedio. – Le escribiremos una carta entre los dos. – Aquella frase fue lo más parecido a una ducha fría.

Suspiré frustrada y procuré concentrarme en mis palabras, olvidando que seguía sentada sobre sus piernas. Yo escribiría la primera parte explicándole a mi padre que Edward y yo nos habíamos reconciliado, procurando recordar la versión de los hechos que le había dado, pero sin dar demasiados detalles para evitar seguir mintiendo. Le conté que nos amábamos, y me alegré de no tenerlo delante cuando escribí las palabras "nos casamos inmediatamente". A continuación, Edward le escribió su parte en términos formales, repitiendo algunas de las solemnes promesas que me había hecho a mí y pidiéndole su bendición, puesto que yo ya lo había aceptado, y llevaba con orgullo su anillo de compromiso.

Cuando terminamos de escribir esa carta a cuatro manos, le envié otra a mi madre para contárselo y desearle una feliz Navidad, todo desde la cuenta de Edward, que era segura. Después salimos abrazados de su estudio, con un sentimiento agridulce en mi pecho, para entrar en un pequeño comedor cerca de la cocina. Entonces vi al resto del equipo: Emily, Claire… y Call. ¡Oh, Dios! Me emocioné sinceramente al verlos, y en esta ocasión no pude evitar sonreírles de todo corazón, y acortar la distancia para abrazarlos brevemente.

Durante la cena el teléfono de Edward sonó con la esperada llamada de mi padre. Mi madre era posible que no viese el mensaje hasta el día siguiente. Edward y yo intercambiamos miradas antes de que respondiese y conectase el manos libres, saludando y anunciando que yo estaba presente y por lo tanto, también podía dirigirse a mí. Aquello me hizo recurrir a mi copa de vino.

Mi padre comenzó preguntando a bocajarro que si era verdad, o una broma, continuó asegurando que ese regalo de navidades no lo esperaba en absoluto, pero que en realidad no le resultaba una sorpresa porque éramos dos descerebrados, sobre todo, yo, que teníamos prisa para todo, como si el mundo fuese a terminarse al día siguiente. En ese momento, mis ojos se dispararon buscando los de Edward, que parpadeó despacio y me tomó de la mano sobre el mantel, mientras mi padre reiteraba sus serias amenazas contra él si le hacía daño a su pequeña, y después de asegurarse de que no estaba embarazada, me aconsejó sin ningún tipo de miramientos hacia mi futuro esposo, que no tuviese prisa por tener hijos, que era muy joven, que no repitiese el error de mi madre, que un divorcio se firma en cualquier momento, pero que un hijo era una unión para toda la vida, y que siempre complicaban las cosas a la hora de abandonar a un marido si todo salía mal.

Mi cara debió de ser un poema durante toda la conversación, pero la de Edward… esa no tenía precedentes. Jamás lo había visto tan serio, encajando con elegancia el discurso de mi padre, tan políticamente incorrecto, pero que decía verdades como templos y que solamente miraba por mis intereses. Aquella fue una conversación que ninguno de los tres olvidaríamos fácilmente. En el fondo, me alegré mucho de la actitud terriblemente protectora de mi padre. Pero al final, y a pesar de habernos dicho todo lo que pensaba, nos dio su bendición, porque sabía que nos casaríamos con o sin ella.

El resto de la cena fue memorablemente tensa y silenciosa, hasta que a medida que subíamos las escaleras, el ambiente se fue aligerando entre nosotros. A fin de cuentas teníamos lo que queríamos.

-Hoy apenas te he visto en todo el día, preciosa, y casi me vuelvo loco pensando en que estarías desnuda entre vestido y vestido tras esa puerta cerrada. – Una vez en nuestro dormitorio, después de un día completamente agotador, me permití relajarme por primera vez y me abandoné a sus expertas manos que comenzaron a desnudarme tan pronto estuvimos a solas, decidida a olvidar todo lo que no fuese él. – Tengo que reconocer que me hubiese gustado verte.

-Yo te he echado de menos, tengo la sensación de que han pasado varios días desde esta mañana. Todo es diferente ahora, ha cambiado el escenario de nuestras vidas, los planes, las expectativas, los sueños... – Había perdido la cuenta de las veces que me había desnudado ese día, pero cuando lo hacía Edward, siempre era diferente. Quizás fuese por los deliciosos escalofríos de placer que sus dedos ágiles despertaban en mi piel, quizás porque solamente tocaba donde quería tocar, y con una intención bien definida, pero esos ojos oscureciéndose a medida que mis pechos quedaban descubiertos ante él, eran el mayor afrodisíaco del mundo. Eso y conocer de primera mano sus habilidades. Mi experiencia siempre jugaba en mi contra alimentando la anticipación.

-No puedo esperar a que también cambie tu apellido, esta vez, de forma legal y definitiva, por el mío. – Una oleada de nervios me tomó por asalto el estómago y sonreí como una tonta enamorada.

-Edward… ¿puedo pedirte algo? – Sus dedos desabrocharon el botón de mis vaqueros y antes de que pudiese reaccionar, me había sentado en la cama para terminar de sacarlos por mis piernas. Alguien parecía tener prisa…

-Puedes pedirme lo que quieras. – Tras el pantalón desaparecieron las braguitas, y volvió a ponerme los tacones, entonces Edward se puso en pie entre mis piernas, masculino e imponente, se quitó el jersey que había llevado desde que llegamos a esa casa, y comenzó a desabrochar los botones de su camisa delante de mí, convirtiéndose en un completo exhibicionista para mi placer. El fuego que lentamente estaba prendiendo en mi vientre estalló furioso, haciendo que mi clítoris palpitase violentamente. Tuve que hacer un verdadero esfuerzo por evitar juntar los muslos buscando algo de alivio.

-Son fechas de hacer regalos... – Edward me dedicó una mirada intrigado, se había detenido con la camisa a medio quitar, pero yo no podía apartar los ojos de la marcada musculatura de su torso.

-A tu padre no parece haberle gustado demasiado el suyo. ¿Qué quieres pedirme? ¿Tienes algún capricho? – Alargó su mano y me acarició la línea de la mandíbula hasta terminar en mi barbilla, que alzó con dos dedos, obligándome así a dejar de mirar el espectáculo de su vientre. Tenía que concentrarme…

-Pues que te conozco, y me gustaría pedirte que no me regales más diamantes, ni joyas… Yo voy a darte un sí, y tú a mí otro, y eso es todo lo que quiero, no necesito nada más. – Lo miré a los ojos con toda sinceridad, pero me desconcertó que resoplase irónico.

-Esto va a ser interesante. – Fruncí el ceño confundida. – Está bien, no más diamantes… Entonces, ¿debo suponer que no quieres estos de vuelta? – Metió la mano en un bolsillo trasero de sus pantalones y de él sacó mi pulsera, para ponerla ante mis ojos. Mi corazón estalló de pura dicha. Esa pulsera era muy importante para mí, y no por los diamantes precisamente.

-¡Mi pulsera! – Estaba encantada con el detalle, y con la expresión divertida de sus ojos.

-Tu pulsera. ¿La quieres? – Alargué la mano con intención de tocarla.

-¡Por supuesto! Eso ni se pregunta. – Pero el Edward juguetón la alejó de mi alcance sonriendo maliciosamente.

-Pero acabas de asegurar que no querías más diamantes. – Adoraba verlo así, lo había echado tanto de menos… Mimosa como me sentía, desnuda como estaba, y decidida a disfrutar de él así, me levanté de la cama y pegué mi cuerpo al suyo, antes de mirarlo a través de mis pestañas. Era una sensación enloquecedora sentir cada textura de su ropa y su cuerpo sobre mi piel desnuda.

-Eso no puede considerarse como "más diamantes" es "mi pulsera", no es culpa mía que por casualidad lleve algunos. – Su risa cristalina y grave resonó por toda la habitación y tomó mi mano para volver a atornillarla en torno a mi muñeca, de donde nunca debió salir. Quería recordar cada segundo de esa escena.

-¿Eres consciente de que te vuelves terriblemente irracional con todo lo referente a esta pulsera? – Suspiré y reí de todo corazón. Me sentía ligera, casi invencible.

-Es la pulsera LOVE, el amor nos vuelve irracionales, y eso me encanta. ¡Gracias! – Susurré seductora y me puse de puntillas para besarle provocativa, la comisura de los labios. Sentía mis pezones tan duros, que sabía que era imposible que él no los notase.

-No me las des así, te aseguro que ya tengo pensada una buena forma para que me lo agradezcas. – El Puto Amo, dominante y enloquecedor cerró la mano sobre mi pelo, susurrando sus intenciones cargadas de eróticas amenazas, con una mueca cruel enseñando ligeramente los dientes. No pude contener la humedad que afloró en mi sexo.

-Edward…

-Hablas demasiado, Isabella. – Entre sus brazos me empujó hacia la cama, haciéndome caer atrapada bajo su cuerpo. Estaba a punto de abandonarme a él por completo, pero quería decirle algo antes de no poder seguir pensando de forma coherente.

-Hay algo que no te he dicho, este anillo es, sencillamente, perfecto. – Su sonrisa canalla resplandeció a escasos centímetros de mi cara.

-Eso pensé cuando lo vi, que era perfecto para que tú lo llevases. Eres mía, Isabella. Mía…

-Tuya…

-Ahora silencio. Los brazos sobre la cabeza, separa bien las piernas para mí. – Me apresuré a obedecer, mientras él separaba una de sus piernas rozando mi sexo con el duro tejido de sus vaqueros, y de otro bolsillo sacaba uno de sus pañuelos con sus iniciales bordadas en negro, amordazándome con él rápidamente. – Eso es... Sé una buena chica, y quizás retire esa mordaza en algún momento de la noche.

Sin más, su boca se cerró sobre uno de mis pezones con fuerza, mientras que sus dedos serpenteaban entre los pliegues húmedos de mi sexo, antes de comenzar a penetrarme con ellos. Cerré los ojos y arqueé la espalda aferrando las almohadas, desesperada de placer.

-¡Mhmm…!

GMT+1 24 de diciembre. A 33 horas del día D, hora H.

Suaves golpes en la puerta me hicieron abrir los ojos. Al principio me sentí desorientada, pero inmediatamente recordé la enorme habitación de estilo inglés que era nuestro nuevo dormitorio. Me encontraba sola en medio de aquella inmensa cama revuelta. Ajusté el edredón en torno a mi cuerpo, haciendo un esfuerzo por ignorar mis sensibles pezones, y me senté en la cama deliciosamente dolorida por la noche anterior.

-Adelante. – Emily entró con la bandeja con el desayuno y una sonrisa suave. ¡Desayuno en la cama! Muy pocas veces había desayunado en la cama sin estar enferma. Tenía que hacerlo con Edward, era imperdonable esa negligencia.

-Buenos días, Srta. Swan. Le traigo el desayuno. En media hora la esperan para ofrecerles unos nuevos vestidos, y en su _iPad_ tiene la agenda lista para el resto del día. – Miré a mi alrededor y a los pies de la cama Edward había dejado la bata que usé el día anterior, la alcancé y me cubrí con ella para desayunar.

-Buenos días, Emily. Gracias. ¿Sabe dónde está Edward? – Cuando vi las tortitas con fruta, el zumo de naranja y el café recién hecho, se me hizo la boca agua y comencé inmediatamente.

-El Sr. Cullen ha salido al jardín con algunos hombres, para supervisar algo relacionado con la ceremonia. – Las palabras ceremonia, más jardín, más nieve, no arrojaba un resultado demasiado tranquilizador, pero decidí no preocuparme demasiado, con toda probabilidad a Edward no se le había ido la cabeza durante la noche, como sucedió conmigo. Joder… nunca hubiese creído posible que dijese: "Gracias, Señor" con tanta devoción, después de todo lo que le había hecho a mi cuerpo y mi cordura…

-Srta. Swan… si me permite… – Emily me sacó de la nube de lujuria en la que me habían metido mis recuerdos, de golpe.

-Claro. – Solté inmediatamente la taza de porcelana holandesa y le presté toda mi atención intrigada por lo que tuviese que decirme.

-Me alegro mucho de tenerla de vuelta, y sobre todo, de que no haya sufrido… ningún otro accidente. – Intercambiamos miradas, llena de interrogantes por mi parte, hasta que improvisé una pequeña sonrisa, para no resultar mal educada.

-Muchas gracias. – Estaba segura de que esa mujer tenía una historia que contar, que hacía que sintiese simpatía por mis "accidentes". Solamente correspondió a mi sonrisa de aquella forma extraña a la que le obligaba su cicatriz, antes de inclinar la cabeza ligeramente y salir casi sin hacer ruido.

Suspiré y me recosté contra el cabecero de la cama, de nuevo con la taza de café en la mano.

Cada vez necesitaba menos preguntarle a Emily por su terrible cicatriz en la cara. Podía hacerme una idea bastante aproximada de qué era lo que le había sucedido, por la forma en la que sus ojos se aguaban al hablar de la gratitud que sentía por Edward, por cómo se ensombrecían cuando mencionaba mis "accidentes" y la sinceridad de sus palabras. Cada vez que yo había estado en peligro evidente, ella trataba de ocultar la mejilla desfigurada de forma inconsciente, como si quisiese protegerse a sí misma, como si quisiese alejarla de mí.

En ese momento sentí realmente que estaba de vuelta a dónde pertenecía. Y no importaban los diamantes con los que Edward se empeñaba en cubrirme, en el intento de conjurar sus pasadas carencias, ni las frivolidades y el lujo en tiempos de incertidumbre, ni quién preparaba el desayuno, o quién vigilaba la puerta de entrada. Cada uno cumplía su tarea, fuese cual fuese. Y la mía parecía ser la de amar a Edward, templar su carácter y tratar de contrarrestar la sombra de sus fantasmas, a pesar del riesgo que corríamos todos. El amor y la lealtad eran las únicas fuerzas capaces de equilibrar la balanza y evitar que el miedo nos paralizase, haciendo que todo mereciese la pena.

Cuando terminé mi desayuno salté de la cama de camino a la ducha, con la certeza de que un tajo en la cara, una cicatriz en el alma, o en los nudillos, o el vientre vacío, eran básicamente lo mismo: marcas para el resto de nuestras vidas. Pero lo que realmente importaba eran las personas que éramos, y en lo que la vida nos iba convirtiendo con cada decisión que tomábamos. Nosotros elegíamos si dejábamos las heridas abiertas, o les permitíamos cicatrizar con el tiempo. Nosotros decidíamos en qué bando luchábamos y de la forma en la que lo hacíamos.

Y tenía la imprecisa certeza de que estaba rodeada de luchadores con cicatrices, en uno u otro sentido. Me sorprendí al incluirme a mí misma entre ellos.

Por primera vez, me quité el anillo de compromiso para ducharme. Y noté dolorosa su ausencia.

GMT+1 24 de diciembre. A 30 horas del día D, hora H.

De regreso a la frivolidad del momento, con el anillo de nuevo en mi dedo, descubrí con verdadero alivio que los vestidos que estaba probándome esa mañana iban mucho más acorde con mi estilo, tanto, que no necesité mucho tiempo para encontrar el definitivo, junto con todos los complementos que necesitaba, tragándome miserablemente todos mis prejuicios sobre el tul. Cosas del karma…

Estaba contenta, era el día de Nochebuena y no quería tener a nadie haciendo arreglos en mi vestido hasta tarde, por suerte, apenas necesitaba unos pocos ajustes que comenzaron a hacer inmediatamente.

La enorme casa daba la sensación de ser un hormiguero de gente nerviosa y atareada organizando la seguridad y los demás detalles de la boda. Observé desde lo alto de la galería que daba al patio interior, como se estaba estructurando todo: en un salón escogería la vajilla, la cubertería, copas y manteles para la boda, en otro, las flores, en el comedor más grande me esperaban los diferentes menús en su presentación definitiva, en otro más pequeño, los postres y tartas…

Edward no bromeaba en absoluto cuando dijo que pretendía ofrecerme la mejor ceremonia que pudiese, dadas nuestras circunstancias. No quería ni imaginar lo que hubiese sido la abrumadora tarea de planear nuestra boda con meses de anticipación…

Inspiré profundamente y comencé a bajar las escaleras. Me sentía bien, extrañamente en paz, era consciente del peligro, conocía a las personas que nos rodeaban y con respecto al amor que sentía por Edward, lo veía con total nitidez, como si de un cuadro de hiperrealismo se tratase. No tenía ni la más ligera duda de que quería unir mi vida a la suya para siempre. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, me sentí tan feliz, tan segura de mis pasos y de mis decisiones, que la Bella que en otro tiempo fui, habría estado muerta de miedo, temiendo que alguna desgracia se estuviese aproximando, mientras que la Bella que era, se limitaba a suspirar para controlar una imprecisa inquietud, que sin embargo, estaba muy lejos de detenerme. Además Alice estaría a mi lado en ese momento tan importante de mi vida.

Solamente había algo que impedía que mi felicidad fuese completa: me hubiese gustado casarme rodeada de todos mis seres queridos, por lo demás, no cambiaría absolutamente nada.

* * *

Gracias a todas por vuestros rr, el apoyo, los ánimos y preocupación. Os lo agradezco de todo corazón. Para manteneros informadas sobre posibles fechas de actualización y adelantos, en twitter soy Partisan11 y en facebook Partisan Once.

Blog actualizado.


	62. Chapter 62

Disclaimer: los personajes pertenecen a SM y la historia es mía.

Muchísimas gracias a Ericastelo y Larosaderosas por betear este capi, hacen un trabajo maravilloso y tienen que aguantarme cada cosa… En cualquier caso, tengo mucha suerte de contar con ellas y sus tirones de orejas.

* * *

60.- Amor omnia vincit 2ª parte

GMT+1 24 de diciembre. A 22 horas del día D, hora H

Al pasar por el salón principal de la casa, cuando venía de echarle un último vistazo a los preparativos para la cena, vi el enorme árbol de Navidad que había hecho traer esa misma tarde. Estaba sin decorar, esperando junto a la chimenea encendida a que pudiésemos adornarlo antes de cenar. Confiaba en que Edward y yo tuviésemos un momento navideño, y aunque no me hacía demasiadas ilusiones con respecto a eso de escenificar una postal navideña decorándolo a medias, no estaba dispuesta a renunciar a las tradiciones en nuestra primera Navidad juntos. Me acerqué y comencé a distribuir las diminutas luces blancas.

-Al parecer has estado muy ocupada todo el día, te ha dado tiempo a resolver una asombrosa cantidad de asuntos. ¿Una copa? – Edward apareció en ese momento y se dirigió directamente hacia un mueble con las puertas policromadas, del que sacó todo lo necesario para preparar dos _Dry Martini_. Vestía un _smoking_ con una camisa impecablemente blanca y una corbata negra. Estaba sencillamente imponente. La mesa estaba preparada para que cenásemos a la hora señalada, la chimenea encendida contribuía a que el ambiente fuese acogedor y elegante al mismo tiempo, iluminado tenuemente por velas y algunas lámparas pequeñas que emitían una luz dorada.

-Por favor, me vendría muy bien esa copa. Mi parte está en marcha, he cumplido con mis obligaciones como una buena prometida, incluyendo una pequeña dosis de drama, pero ya tengo el vestido, el menú, las flores… y solamente me falta decir la palabra mágica. – Edward se acercó para ofrecerme mi copa, observándome en silencio con sus penetrantes ojos. Brindamos en silencio, provocando que el cristalino sonido contrastase con el sordo crujir de la leña en el fuego.

-Estás preciosa esta noche. – Se inclinó y dejó un beso ligero sobre mis labios. Le sonreí y mi hombre se retiró hasta el otro extremo de la chimenea sin apartar sus ojos de mí ni un solo instante. Jamás me acostumbraría a que mirase de esa forma. Bebí de mi copa notando como el calor de la chimenea y su mirada, encendían mis mejillas, y procuré concentrarme en distribuir los adornos completamente blancos. Ese _Dry Martini_ estaba delicioso, no demasiado cargado, tampoco demasiado suave.

-Gracias. – Murmuré algo coqueta.

-Yo también tengo lista mi parte. – Dijo en un tono misterioso y le sonreí sobre el hombro mientras estiraba mi brazo manteniendo el equilibrio, a pesar de los tacones de vértigo que llevaba, no alcanzaba bien a las ramas superiores.

-¿Quieres darme los detalles?

-No, son aburridos y prefiero que mañana tengas algunas sorpresas. – Tomé de nuevo mi copa y observé mi trabajo con la decoración. Todavía había huecos importantes que rellenar tanto en el árbol, como en la actitud misteriosa de mi hombre.

-Entonces… ¿Te gustaría ayudarme con esto? – Edward negó con la cabeza y una sonrisa maliciosa. Los reflejos de las llamas le arrancaban inquietantes destellos a sus ojos.

-Prefiero observar como te agachas, después te levantas y alargas el brazo para llegar a las ramas más altas, mientras el vestido se ajusta a cada curva de tu cuerpo y el escote se abre ligeramente. Puedo ver la forma exacta de tus pechos desde donde estoy, así que no tengo pensado moverme por el momento. – Canalla… Sonreí ante su cumplido, el vestido que llevaba esa noche no había sido elegido por él, seguramente debido a nuestra conversación del día anterior, por eso me había esmerado especialmente. Me había decidido por un vestido rojo de _Valentino_ con un profundo escote en pico, y una gran abertura en la falda, cerrado con un coqueto cinturón en forma de lazo. Completaban el conjunto unos zapatos de tacón altísimos en el mismo tono. Una apuesta segura, elegante para la cena de Nochebuena, y lo suficientemente provocativa como para tener al Puto Amo pendiente de mí, en eso precisamente consiste la magia de los vestidos rojos.

-Por la futura señora Cullen. – Alzó la copa desde su posición al otro lado de la chimenea y le correspondí sintiendo rugir a las mariposas que llenaban mi estómago.

-Por el señor Cullen. Dios… Todavía no me hago a la idea de que seré tu esposa, que llevaré tu apellido. Y eso de "señora…"

-Mañana a estas horas serás la preciosa señora Cullen. El tiempo no avanza lo suficientemente deprisa, no puedo esperar a que seas completamente mía. – Aspiré una gran bocanada de aire y di un gran sorbo a mi copa pretendiendo admirar mi obra terminada. La señora Cullen… ¡Qué vértigo!

Cuando Emily y Claire sirvieron los entrantes de la cena, Edward me ofreció su mano para llevarme hasta mi asiento, que retiró como el perfecto caballero que era normalmente, y al quedarnos solos de nuevo ante esas delicias, no pude evitar soltar lo que llevaba todo el día rondando por mi cabeza.

-Creo que sé lo que estás haciendo. – Edward me lanzó una de sus intensas miradas sobre el borde de la copa tallada, mirada que intenté encajar mientras mordía mi pequeña tostada con caviar negro. No era la primera vez que lo probaba, pero definitivamente, este sabía más delicioso que el de mi recuerdo.

-¿De verdad? ¿Y qué crees que estoy haciendo? – Soltó la copa de forma resuelta, con su habitual actitud, seguro de sí mismo y evidentes ganas de jugar.

-Aflojando un poco el control que sueles tener sobre mí. – Esperé su reacción sintiéndome algo nerviosa. Nunca había una ocasión ideal para tener este tipo de conversaciones con él, y este momento era tan inapropiado como cualquier otro.

-Yo no invertiría mis ahorros en comprar esa teoría, señorita Swan. Lo que sucede es que veo que para ti son importantes las tradiciones y prometí que te daría la mejor boda que estuviese a mi alcance, por ese único motivo te estoy dando espacio para que elijas tu vestido, organices la ceremonia que quieres, los detalles, adornes el árbol de Navidad y vayas y vengas por esta casa como un duende nervioso metiendo esa preciosa nariz en todos los asuntos.

-En casi todos los asuntos…

-Mi territorio es mío y estoy dispuesto a recurrir a cualquier arma para hacerlo respetar.

-No será necesario. Todavía tengo presentes los últimos treinta y cinco "consejos" que me diste con tu "arma". – En ese momento Emily entró para traer el hojaldre de _foie_, trufa y gelatina de pato, y esperamos a quedarnos solos de nuevo, ambos sonriendo, para continuar nuestra conversación.

-Igual de presente que yo tengo tus habilidades como escapista. No pienso arriesgarme hasta que seas legalmente mía.

-"Legalmente mía…" Eso suena alarmantemente machista, incluso viniendo de ti. – El hojaldre se deshacía en la boca, Edward me devolvía rápidamente cualquier comentario en el mismo tono entre desafiante y burlón con el que yo se los enviaba, y el _champagne_ con el que estábamos acompañando la cena estaba comenzando a envalentonarme.

-¿Machista? En absoluto, pareces olvidar que por el mismo acuerdo, yo también seré legalmente tuyo. – Mi estómago se estremeció de los nervios.

-Entonces… ¿Cuándo empieces a fallar podré venderte por piezas? – La mirada perversa junto a esa sonrisa torcida se mantuvieron en su sitio midiendo mi descaro.

-Cuidado… Te estás acercando peligrosamente a un punto de no retorno, y vestida de esa forma me resultará extremadamente sencillo hacerte recapacitar sobre tus palabras, con una pieza muy concreta de mi anatomía que hasta ahora nunca ha fallado. – Me mordí el labio para no responderle, pero no pude disimular que su amenaza me hizo ajustar mi postura en la silla, sintiendo una deliciosa mezcla de sensaciones ardiendo entre mis muslos.

Tras el hojaldre de _foie_, llegaron los solomillos con mermelada de cebolla y crema de patatas, una nueva botella de _PiperHeidsiek_, y cuando estábamos delante de las canastillas de pasta _Brick_ con crema de naranja, crujiente de almendras y frambuesas, aprovechando un momentáneo silencio, solté la bomba.

-A propósito, he aprovechado que han venido de varias tiendas para comprar algunos regalos para mis padres y las chicas, me gustaría enviárselos cuando sea seguro. – Lo dije de forma tan delatadoramente titubeante, que lo hizo sospechar enseguida. – Y como no sabía si la gente de la casa acostumbra a recibir regalos por Navidad, me he tomado la libertad de comprarles un pequeño detalle. – Un destello cruzó su mirada y sonrió casi para sí mismo.

-Así que has comprado regalos… Interesante... No deberías haberte preocupado, el personal suele recibir una asignación en metálico como regalo, pero estoy seguro de que apreciarán tu generosidad con ellos, aunque vas a sentar precedente. – Y en lugar de presionarme, se limitó a tomar su copa de _champagne_ e inclinar la cabeza hacia un lado, alarmantemente seductor. Ese canalla sabía que me traía algo más entre manos, y no parecía dispuesto a facilitarme el camino.

Aclaré mi garganta y me enderecé en la silla. Ahí vamos, ¡sin miedo!

-También tengo algo para ti. – Estaba realmente nerviosa mientras lo observaba. Sus ojos se dispararon hacia mí durante una eternidad y sin quitármelos de encima, tomó la servilleta de la mesa y se limpió antes de volver a dejarla y resoplar mirándome como solo él podía hacerlo.

-A pesar de que insististe en que no querías regalos… ¿Te parece eso justo? – Apreté los dientes y preparé mi defensa.

-Es que… eres desmedido con tus regalos, me abrumas con ellos y no mentía cuando te aseguré que no necesitaba nada más. Además, es una tontería, nada especial. Ni siquiera sé si te gustará o no. – Joder… tenía que evitar justificarme de esa forma, cuanto más lo hacía, más reconocía implícitamente que yo misma había faltado a mi petición de la noche anterior.

-¿Vas a dármelo ahora? – Ni siquiera pensé en prolongar el momento de tan nerviosa que estaba por su posible reacción. Me levanté inmediatamente y tomé mi teléfono de la repisa de la chimenea donde lo había dejado al empezar a decorar el árbol, para buscar el mensaje de confirmación.

-Aquí tienes. – Alzó una ceja curiosa cuando le tendí mi móvil.

-¿Un código? Vaya… esto sí que me ha intrigado. ¿Para qué es?

-Es… es una experiencia de una empresa de aventuras. – En esa ocasión alzó las dos cejas a la vez. El patrón de conducta era sencillo en esta ocasión: una ceja, curiosidad; dos cejas, asombro.

-¿Y en qué consiste esa… "experiencia"?

-Puedes hacerla cuando quieras, o te venga bien, no es algo inmediato. Lo digo por si necesitas tiempo para reunir valor. – Lo que empezó como una casi disculpa, terminó siendo una provocación en toda regla sin que mediase ningún tipo de transición.

-No me desafíes Isabella… Eso nunca te ha dado buen resultado. – Quizás fuese el _champagne_, o nuestro reciente reencuentro, o el ambiente navideño, o que estábamos a punto de contraer matrimonio en algunas horas… Pero Edward estaba encantador y relajado, al menos, no había ni rastro del Luchador en su mirada.

-Está bien. Se trata de _Zorbing_. Básicamente consiste en meterse dentro de una burbuja de plástico transparente a la que te sujetan con arneses, sobre la que no tienes ningún tipo de control, y te lanzan ladera abajo por una colina.

El único gesto que hizo fue apretar con fuerza la mandíbula, pero no pudo controlar el fogonazo que atravesó sus ojos glaucos, como si alguien le hubiese soltado un azote en el culo. Tomó su copa después de lo que pareció un siglo, y dio un sorbo, bastante largo, por cierto, mientras que yo contenía el aliento.

-Lo haces a propósito, ¿verdad? Te gusta poner a prueba mi autocontrol, llevarme al límite. – Suspiré aliviada, juraría que se lo había tomado como un reto, más que como un desafío de esos que desplegaban toda la paleta de los Pantone* rosa. Eso era bueno para mí.

-Dicen que es muy buena para liberar estrés. – Yo podría sentirme aliviada, pero mi voz no terminaba de fiarse, y se mostró poco firme.

-De ninguna manera voy a rechazar un regalo tuyo, ya conoces mi política. Esa "experiencia" va a ser interesante. – Estaba comenzando a sonreír, cuando... – Bien, ahora es tu turno.

-¡Oh, no...!

-Oh, sí. – Abrió su chaqueta con movimientos pausados, como quién busca su documentación ante un policía de gatillo fácil, y esa cautela en sus movimientos y sus ojos, me puso aún más nerviosa de lo que ya estaba. Yo sabía de primera mano que sus chaquetas podían llegar a ser como la chistera de un mago, de ellas podía salir cualquier cosa.

-Esto es para ti. – Me ofreció varios pliegos de grueso papel cuidadosamente doblados y atados por un lazo de terciopelo turquesa.

-¿Qué es? – Los tomé con manos temblorosas y sin una sola teoría en la cabeza sobre lo que contenían esos documentos.

-Las escrituras de esta casa. – Un enorme peso recayó justo en mi estómago. Una casa. De su chaqueta había salido una maldita casa con jardín y embarcadero privado. – La he comprado en tu nombre, de esa forma siempre la tendremos como refugio. Aquí nos convertiremos en uno solo, y serás mía por completo. Siempre formará parte de nuestras vidas.

No supe qué responderle. Llevé los documentos, a mi regazo y acaricié el insólito lazo de terciopelo, con sus palabras resonando en mi cabeza. Ese hombre duro podía tener los detalles más abrumadoramente románticos y al mismo tiempo más desquiciantes que alguien pudiese imaginar.

Negué con la cabeza y solté una risa ahogada. No solo había comprado esa casa para mí, también había buscado un lazo de terciopelo.

-Dios… Es evidente que a ti también te gusta llevarme al límite. – Alcé la mirada para encontrarme con él, que pareció relajarse ante mi reacción.

-No te imaginas hasta qué punto. – Verlo aliviado por mi reacción me producía una gran ternura, lo veía como un niño en esos momentos.

-¿Puedo preguntar de dónde has sacado el lazo?

-Hay cosas que es mejor que no sepas. – Dijo negando con la cabeza y una sonrisa maliciosa bailando en sus perfectos labios. Esos labios…

-¡Gracias! – Dejé las escrituras sobre la mesa y me senté en su regazo para plantarle un sonoro beso en los labios. – Te amo, canalla arrogante.

Con la sonrisa lenta que desplegó, no me hubiese sorprendido en absoluto asomarme por la ventana y encontrar que toda la nieve se había derretido en un radio de al menos doscientos kilómetros a la redonda, lo que incluía a la puñetera cordillera de los Alpes.

-Y yo a ti pequeña golfa tramposa. – Me estaba aturdiendo que fuese tan encantador, aún así, conseguí atrapar una fugaz idea que pasó veloz por mi mente y eso me hizo sentir mejor con respecto a su regalo.

-No puedes acusarme de hacer trampas, cuando tú tenías las escrituras de esta casa atadas con una cinta de terciopelo en el bolsillo de tu chaqueta. Ese lazo puede considerarse como premeditación. – Pasé las manos por su pelo corto y las entrelacé en su nuca.

-Muy buena observación. Pero ya sabes que yo nunca juego limpio cuando se trata de ti, y que siempre sigo mis propias normas. – Edward acarició mi pómulo con el dorso de sus dedos y los ojos brillando llenos de emociones contenidas. ¿Llegaría alguna vez a conocerlo del todo? Deseé con todo mi corazón que ese día no llegase, y que nunca dejase de sorprenderme.

-Sin embargo he sido muy buena chica, he aceptado mi regalo sin protestar, y muy agradecida.

-Algo que me ha dejado perplejo, y me hace sospechar que estás tramando algo en esa inquieta cabeza. – Y sin embargo, adoraba que él me conociese tan bien. Aunque no del todo. Era el momento de verbalizar esa fugaz idea.

-Esta casa será mi aportación a nuestro matrimonio. Esme hizo algo parecido y yo quiero seguir con la tradición familiar. – Me miró durante unos instantes, antes de que una carcajada sincera y alegre estallase en su garganta.

-Magnífica jugada, yo no lo habría hecho mejor. – Acercó nuestras copas con una sola mano, mientras que con la otra me rodeaba posesivamente por la cintura.

-Me tomaré eso como un cumplido. – Le regalé la sonrisa más brillante desde el fondo de mi alma y alcé mi copa en su honor. – Feliz Navidad, señor Cullen.

-Feliz Navidad, futura señora Cullen. – El cristal tintineó y ambos bebimos mirándonos a los ojos.

-Ahora, levanta este precioso culo, tengo una despedida de soltero esperándome. – Mi sonrisa se desvaneció al instante.

-¿Despedida de soltero…? ¿Y la seguridad? ¿No se supone que tenemos que pasar desapercibidos? ¿Ser discretos y todo eso? ¿Vas a ir a uno de esos locales con… mujeres? ¿Y con quién vas a ir? ¿Con Call? – Si algún extranjero tuviese que interpretar el significado de mis palabras por su entonación, apostaría a que "mujeres" y "seguridad" entrarían en la categoría de insultos de esos que involucraban madres y familiares fallecidos.

-Tengo planeada una fiesta _muy_ privada. Con una sola mujer. Y desde luego, Call no está invitado. – Me exasperaba. Y lo hizo mucho más cuando miró ostensiblemente su reloj, a pesar de que seguía sujetándome firmemente por la cintura. – Voy a darte una ventaja de veinte segundos para salir disparada al dormitorio, de lo contrario, te tomaré aquí mismo. O donde consiga atraparte. – La sensación que los potenciales celos y la rabia estaba prendiendo en mi pecho descendió de golpe para alojarse en mi vientre y transformarse en otro fuego muy diferente.

-¿Vas… a cazarme? – Empecé a respirar de forma entrecortada. Toda mi piel parecía vibrar.

-Quince… Es el sueño de todo depredador: dar caza a una jugosa presa, y llevarla a su guarida para devorarla después de jugar un poco con ella. Cada segundo que pasa me siento más depravado y tú estás perdiendo el tiempo, deberías correr. Diez segundos…

No necesité nada más. Salté como una tostada disparada de su regazo, corriendo sobre los tacones con una sensación explosiva en el pecho. Quería ser la presa. Quería ser cazada por él. Y quería jugar a ponerle las cosas algo difíciles.

Ni siquiera lo escuché aproximarse. El eco de mis pisadas, mi respiración entrecortada y la salvaje cabalgada de mi corazón tenían colapsada toda mi capacidad auditiva.

Pero sentí con total nitidez sus brazos cerrándose con fuerza en torno a mi cuerpo desde atrás.

Un grito ahogado reverberó en el enorme espacio acristalado sobre nuestras cabezas al mismo tiempo que un rugido victorioso me acariciaba la piel del cuello.

Mis pies perdieron todo contacto con el suelo del corredor de la planta alta. Edward empujó con el hombro una puerta doble, cuyas hojas cedieron con un estruendo, y me encontré en una habitación dorada con pájaros en la pared y una enorme cama vestida de blanco en el centro.

Mi corazón latía desbocado y la humedad entre mis muslos fue algo salvaje cuando en el forcejeo Edward abarcó posesivamente mi sexo aprovechando la abertura del vestido. Solté un gemido gutural cuando la excitación del momento se hizo abrumadora. Dios… Adoraba esa sensación. Era una criatura llena de deseo, completamente entregada a sus habilidades a pesar del delicioso punto perverso de resistencia que seguía manteniendo, que solamente provocaba más jadeos entrecortados y respiraciones pesadas.

-Ya eres mía. Mía.

Con la breve lucha por no ser una presa fácil, Edward se excitó de tal forma, que me aprisionó con más urgencia hasta que me puso contra la pared, me separó las piernas con las suyas y me instó a enroscarlas alrededor de su cadera, apartó el tanga con un movimiento brusco y me penetró con una potente embestida que me empujó contra la pared. Fue suyo el rugido que reverberó en la habitación al enterrarse profundamente dentro de mi cuerpo.

Una vez dentro de mí se separó un poco, lo suficiente como para poder mirarme a los ojos con los suyos entrecerrados y llenos de erotismo de alto octanaje. Con los movimientos firmes de un depredador cerró la mano alrededor de mi escote y lo abrió de un tirón para abarcar uno de mis pechos y acariciarlo con rudeza.

Jadeé sin ningún pudor echando la cabeza hacia atrás y él giró las caderas con su enorme erección alojada muy profundamente dentro de mí. Solamente pude clavar las uñas en sus hombros sobre la chaqueta del _smoking_ y cerrar los ojos para tratar de absorber todas las sensaciones.

-Eso es… Rendida… Solo para mí. – Su voz sonó profunda y oscura. Se retiró casi por completo justo antes de volver a embestirme con toda su pasión. Grité de puro placer antes de enterrar la cara en su cuello y terminar de emborracharme con su olor.

-Tan suave… Tan pequeña…

Volvió a retirarse engañosamente despacio, y entonces comenzó la acción de verdad, sus furiosas embestidas dentro de mi vientre no me dieron tregua y yo… yo dejé de percibir el resto del mundo a mi alrededor, y maldita sea si me importaba, solo era consciente, aunque no de forma demasiado lúcida, de su abrumadora presencia dentro de mí, de su exigencia con mi cuerpo, embotando mis sentidos, su impronta profundamente grabada dentro de mi corazón, mi alma, mi piel y mi cerebro. Todo lo ocupaba él.

Súbitamente mi cuerpo estalló. Y no fue algo discreto. Edward cabalgó furiosamente los últimos coletazos de mi placer mientras lo aprisionaba con fuerza dentro de mí, hasta que su espalda se tensó y las embestidas amenazaron con volverse demenciales. Entonces rugió su liberación sobre mi cuello con los dientes cerrados. Un bramido de animal que me dejó los huesos de gelatina y un irreverente sentimiento de euforia.

Temblaba como una hoja entre sus brazos contra aquella pared. Una sonrisa de hombre realmente satisfecho de sí mismo relampagueó en su cara mientras salía despacio de mi vientre, me hacía tomar tierra y se aseguraba de que asentaba lo suficiente los pies en el suelo. Alcé los ojos entrecerrados por el reciente placer y fue entonces cuando tuve el enorme privilegio de observar su transformación. Esa sonrisa de orgullo desapareció, tornándose en algo oscuro y controlado, sus rasgos se endurecieron y todo mi ser reaccionó ante el cambio, haciéndome estremecer de puro deseo, obligándome a bajar la mirada, instalando en mi pecho un extraño orgullo propio de una mujer que sabe cómo complacer a su hombre, y que además disfruta haciéndolo.

-Mi urgencia ya está satisfecha, pero estoy muy lejos de haber terminado contigo, Isabella. Me siento perverso y ese vestido lleva toda la noche dándome ideas. – Su cuerpo seguía atrapándome contra la pared ejerciendo presión con sus caderas y una erección que permanecía dura a pesar de su reciente liberación. El cinturón del vestido cayó al suelo y sus dedos se centraron en la cremallera en mi costado para bajarla agónicamente despacio, terminó de deslizar el vestido por mis hombros y se alejó para permitir que cayese a mis pies como una nube roja. A continuación, y sin dejar de mirarme a los ojos, se arrodilló y enganchó con dos dedos el tanga rojo empapado y lo deslizó por mis piernas mientras dejaba suaves besos en la sensible piel del interior de mis muslos. No llevaba medias ni liguero, labios sobre la piel directamente.

-Separa más las piernas para mí. – Obedecí a pesar de mis rodillas de gelatina, agradeciendo tener la pared a mi espalda como punto de apoyo, cuando sus dedos comenzaron a acariciar con verdadera malicia mi hinchado clítoris. Me temblaron las piernas con violencia y dejé escapar un profundo gemido cuando comprendí que estaba esparciendo la evidencia de su propia liberación.

-Voy a confesarte algo, Isabella: hay pocas imágenes que me resulten más eróticas, que observar este pequeño coño hinchado y brillante, cubierto con mi semen. ¿Te gusta estar así, Isabella? ¿Cubierta con mi semen? – Su voz oscura, las palabras sucias y cargadas de sexo, sus dedos provocándome sin piedad…

-Sí… Sí, Señor… Me… ¡Ah…! Me gusta mucho. – Empujó sus dedos dentro de mi vientre y comenzó a moverlos despacio.

-Dime, ¿qué más te gusta? – Titubeé y el retraso en mi respuesta lo hizo detenerse, así que me esforcé en volver a poner en marcha mi cerebro y pensar en lo que más me excitaba de él.

-Cuando… cuando se acaricia delante de mí. – Esos gloriosos dedos supieron recompensarme.

-¿Qué más?

-Su expresión torturada y dura cuando está a punto de tener un orgasmo. Y… ¡Ah! Mmmm… Sobre todo cuando me penetra la primera vez… con fuerza… es… es… algo doloroso pero tan, tan placentero… Adoro esa sensación. – Él estaba realmente excitado con la situación y con cada respuesta su ritmo se incrementaba. Podía notar su aliento acariciando la sensible piel de mi pubis.

-Buena chica… Me complace que te guste, porque para mí es asombrosa la sensación de abrirme paso dentro de ti. Y pienso hacerlo tantas veces como pueda. – Cerré con fuerza los ojos y dejé caer la cabeza contra la pared. Mi vientre comenzaba a contraerse otra vez con los primeros síntomas de un nuevo orgasmo.

¡Maldita sea! Retiró los dedos despacio y con una de sus sonrisas perversas se levantó con la agilidad de un gato y se deshizo con rapidez de su chaqueta, corbata, camisa y se descalzó, en el tiempo en el que a mí ni siquiera me había dado tiempo a bajar de la nube de lujuria en la que me había dejado, con un orgasmo a punto de estallar. Quise gemir de frustración.

-¿Sabes qué viene ahora?

Se acercó de nuevo sacando de un bolsillo de sus pantalones una cinta de seda negra que desplegó ante mis ojos antes de darme la vuelta y comenzar a atarme las manos a la espalda, mi cuerpo estaba pegado a la pared y notaba con alivio el fresco y suave papel de la pared acariciando mi mejilla y los pechos mientras Edward me ataba firmemente las manos a la espalda. No pude evitar una pequeña sonrisa al pensar en que esa cinta también era algo muy premeditado. Y no me sorprendió que el despliegue no terminase ahí, cuando me mostró una ancha tira de encaje negro y me cubrió suavemente los ojos con ella.

Al girarme para quedar nuevamente frente a él, me encontré con sus ojos que ardían de deseo, casi velados por el encaje que me permitía ver aunque a través de un excitante juego de luces y sombras.

Mi respiración era superficial y mis dedos se retorcían ansiosos a mi espalda. Dios… me enloquecían esos momentos con él, la forma descaradamente efectiva en la que incendiaba mi cuerpo. Apoyó una mano en la pared junto a mi cabeza y sus caderas volvieron a presionar sobre mi vientre haciéndome notar su dura erección, alzó una mano fuerte y elegante al mismo tiempo, para acariciar con el pulgar mis labios entreabiertos, emprendiendo un camino descendiente por mi cuello hasta que llegó a mis pechos. Para desgracia de mis inestables rodillas, sus labios siguieron la senda que habían trazado sus dedos, partiendo dulcemente desde mi boca, pasando por mi cuello, hasta que tomó un pezón entre ellos, mientras acariciaba con algo de fuerza el otro entre sus dedos.

Y ahí terminó la suavidad. Su boca ansiosa tomó posesión de lo que abarcaba entre sus manos y el asedio de labios, dientes y dedos que pellizcaban fue tan implacable, que me dejó peligrosamente cerca del abismo.

-Ven aquí. – Cuando se separó, lo hizo con determinación y dándome la espalda. Me obligué a avanzar los seis pasos que nos separaban andando todo lo segura que podía con esas rodillas y los tacones rojos, para seguirlo hasta quedar junto a la cama. El aura dominante que emanaba de él mandaba deliciosos escalofríos por mi espalda, y mi capacidad para hablar parecía haberse tomado unas vacaciones.

-Arrodíllate con las piernas separadas para mí. – Obedecí sin dudarlo y me encontré en una esquina de la enorme cama, que no era más que un colchón con lujosas sábanas blancas de hilo y almohadas de plumas. Entonces volvió a darme la espalda y observé por mi visión periférica como me dejaba sola en esa habitación dorada y cerraba la puerta tras él. Cuando me quedé sola procuré concentrarme en controlar mi respiración, tratando de ignorar que mi sexo palpitaba de anticipación, caliente en contraste con el aire, cubierto de su placer, y eso me llevaba a la siguiente trampa de mi mente: preguntarme sobre sus planes para mí esta noche. No me atreví a moverme, solamente enderecé la espalda, alcé la cabeza y me esforcé en no cerrar las piernas para tratar de encontrar algo de alivio al incendio que Edward había prendido entre mis muslos.

El sonido de sus pasos decididos regresando a mi lado, casi hace que me estalle el corazón dentro del pecho.

-Inclina el torso sobre la cama y no te muevas. – Cuando adopté esa postura tan expuesta y vulnerable que me había indicado, se acercó a mi lado y noté sus dedos acariciando mi espalda en dirección a mi trasero, pasando por las ataduras alrededor de mis muñecas y sin más, serpenteó entre mis pliegues justo antes de penetrarme profundamente. Solté un gemido lascivo cuando sus dedos comenzaron a entrar y salir de mí, aliviando el pellizco de necesidad, avivándolo al mismo tiempo, jugando con mi cordura y mi cuerpo indefenso. Más… otro dedo, más, más… Y de repente: nada.

-Tengo otro regalo para ti, Isabella. Te garantizo que este va a gustarte mucho. – Hubiese jurado que había algo burlón en el tono de su voz, pero no tenía forma de saberlo, ni me importaba, no estaba para perder el tiempo con matices tontos, quería un orgasmo, de esos que hacen que las sondas espaciales sean pura ortopedia, porque nadie conoce las estrellas como tú. Y lo quería ya.

En ese momento, noté como me penetraba con algo flexible por fuera, pero duro, realmente duro por dentro. Una presión en la parte frontal de mi vagina me hizo contener el aliento al sentir una ligera sacudida en el lugar mágico, pero mi atención se concentró inmediatamente en sus dedos que separaban mis pliegues para dejar expuesto mi clítoris durante un segundo, antes de que otra parte de lo mismo que tenía en mi interior, presionase ese otro punto tan sensible.

Lo siguiente que noté fue que Edward me tomaba por los hombros y me incorporaba el torso, para dejarme de nuevo de rodillas. Esa mueca erótica y algo cruel fue todo lo que pude ver a través del encaje que cubría mis ojos. Entonces me mostró un pequeño control remoto.

-Ho, ho, ho… Esto por ser una chica realmente buena, Isabella. – Pulsó un botón y una suave e inmisericorde vibración hizo que jadease con fuerza y me estremeciese de puro placer forcejeando con las ataduras de mis manos. Cerré las piernas como si quisiese protegerme de la sensación, o como si quisiese atraparla para que no escapase y cesase… No lo sabía, lo único que tenía claro es que me estaba retorciendo de placer al notar como mi punto G y mi clítoris estaban siendo estimulados al mismo tiempo.

-¿Te gusta la sensación? – _¿Gustarme?_ – ¿Crees que soportarás algo más de intensidad? – Sus ojos estaban fijos en mí, y jamás me había sentido más mujer, más lasciva y más poderosa, que cuando me miraba con ese deseo salvaje oscureciéndole la mirada. Arqueé la espalda y lamí mis labios antes de encontrar mi voz.

-Por favor… Señor, más. – Edward me dio más y yo noté como otro orgasmo se formaba con velocidad en mi vientre y tensaba todo mi cuerpo. Metió su pulgar entre mis labios y no tardé en cerrar la boca en torno a él, gimiendo abrumada por todo el placer que estaba recibiendo. Enrosqué mi lengua alrededor, chupé llevándolo cada vez más adentro, cada vez con más fuerza, hasta que tuvo que sacarlo. Yo hubiese sonreído si la deliciosa tortura entre mis piernas no me hubiese desencadenado un orgasmo de esos que te dejan luchando por respirar. Alcé los ojos hacia Edward que tenía los rasgos endurecidos, y sin perder tiempo, liberó la enorme erección que deformaba sus pantalones y yo separé los labios invitándolo a tomarme. La cabeza rosada y con una gota de líquido preseminal apareció ante mis ojos y la acercó a mis labios… Entonces sus manos se cerraron con ansiedad sobre mi pelo y yo le di una muestra con mi boca de lo que ese vibrador seguía haciendo entre mis piernas.

Sabía a sexo, a nosotros, a matices ligeros de mi excitación mezclada con el característico sabor de su semen. Edward volvió a aumentar la intensidad y yo lo reflejé en mis esfuerzos con la lengua, relajando mi garganta, permitiéndole que fuese cada vez más profundamente, más rápido, deleitándome en sus gruñidos, gimiendo alrededor de él, relajando mi vientre para que las vibraciones no obtuviesen ninguna resistencia. Otro orgasmo me golpeó con fuerza y la musculatura de su vientre comenzó a tensarse ante mis ojos con fuertes y cortas contracciones justo antes de sujetarme con fuerza la cabeza y rugir su orgasmo, mientras espesos chorros de semen golpeaban mi garganta y se deslizaban con facilidad. Él me miraba respirando por la boca con los ojos llenos de deseo y una muda promesa cuando lamí su glande. Quería más, y yo… bueno, esa maldita cosa seguía vibrando con fuerza dentro de mí y estaba comenzando a notar como mis muslos se tensaban y mis pies se crispaban hasta el punto de deshacerme de los zapatos. Otro viaje al espacio se aproximaba con fuerza, oficialmente estaba en la lanzadera con una asombrosa sensación de resignación y perverso regocijo.

Edward lo sabía, porque me tomó con sus manos firmes para tumbarme sobre la cama y se quedó observando cómo me retorcía de placer y jadeaba con fuerza, indefensa y entregada. Y justo cuando iba a estallar de nuevo, todo cesó de repente. Rugí frustrada y le dediqué una mirada que si no llega a estar velada por el encaje, hubiese sido algo descaradamente desafiante. Pero entonces lo vi con una nueva enorme erección apretada con fuerza en su puño, mientras que con la otra mano me separaba las piernas y retiraba el vibrador de su presa en mi cuerpo. Le sonreí con todas mis ganas, con todo el poder que sentía en ese momento, con todo el amor que le tenía y la entrega que le profesaba, él me devolvió esa sonrisa marca de la casa torcida y canalla mientras se arrodillaba entre mis piernas, me alzaba la cadera y entraba en mí como si no lo hubiese hecho en meses.

-Sabes que no tenemos por qué hacer todo esto, ¿verdad? – Me encontraba entre sus brazos en la cama de nuestro dormitorio, cansada, satisfecha y dolorida en todos los lugares adecuados. Me sentía protegida en su abrazo, envuelta en su olor y la seguridad que su cuerpo me ofrecía, después de una reconfortante ducha rápida compartida para quitar los restos de la asombrosa batalla que acabábamos de tener.

-¿Qué es "todo esto que no tenemos por qué hacer"? – Edward jugaba con mi pelo y dejaba suaves besos en mi hombro desnudo. Suspiré, me giré para poder ver sus expresiones y sus ojos perezosos, seductores y entrecerrados me llegaron al alma.

-Me refiero… ya sabes, a la boda. No tenemos por qué dar este paso, en realidad nada nos obliga.

-Explícate. Hay mucho significado detrás de esas palabras y no estoy seguro de entenderlo del todo. – Él se había tensado ligeramente yo me entretuve en juguetear con el vello de su pecho tratando de encontrar el orden correcto de las palabras que se amontonaban en mi cabeza. Mi anillo de compromiso brillaba descaradamente entre nosotros.

-Siento que te he presionado demasiado con mi desaparición, temo que a pesar de amarme como me consta que lo haces, te sientes forzado a casarte conmigo por toda la situación que nos rodea. Y… quiero que sepas que no tienes por qué hacerlo, volveré a ti y permaneceré a tu lado de todas formas, tanto si nos casamos como si no. – Un silencio que consiguió ponerme nerviosa siguió a mis palabras. Edward suspiró quedamente y su mirada se ensombreció por un instante.

-Cuando huiste de mí para refugiarte en casa de tu padre, hiciste que me viese a través de tus ojos, tuve una imagen clara del hombre que soy, todo lo que exigía de ti y lo poco que te ofrecía a cambio. Pero no fue hasta que te vi tirada bajo la lluvia en medio de aquella carretera, herida, quien sabía si muerta... – En ese punto cerró los ojos con fuerza y una mueca de dolor crispó sus labios. – En ese instante algo así como un animal salvaje se abrió paso a través de mi pecho. No hay forma de ignorar el pánico que sentí, como tampoco su significado. Todo el infierno que vivimos después… No pude respirar de verdad hasta que no volví a tenerte delante de mí. No hay nada que pueda, ni quiera hacer, para ignorar que cada acontecimiento que vivimos lo ha ido cambiando todo de forma irrevocable.

El peso de sus palabras resonaba en mi conciencia. Las distancias impuestas por la costumbre, las decisiones tomadas en base a las vivencias pasadas y miedos futuros, el pasado siempre presente en forma de sutiles u obvias amenazas… Cerré los ojos y dejé un beso en el centro de su pecho, aspirando profundamente su olor característico a maderas y ámbar, mezclado con el jabón. Olía a hombre joven y fuerte, a hombre duro que en ocasiones parecía desesperado y en otras tan seguro de sí mismo, que podría cambiar la inclinación del planeta si así lo desease.

-En el fondo siempre temí que si tardabas demasiado en buscarme, otra mujer ocuparía mi lugar en tu cama. – Alzó mi cara pellizcándome la barbilla para mirarme a los ojos con esa intensidad tan suya.

-¿Otra mujer? – Asentí y él esbozó una sonrisa irónica antes de pasarse la mano por su pelo corto. – No puedo culparte por dudar de mí después de como fueron nuestros comienzos... Cuando desapareciste y recibí esa puta caja de UPS, me emborraché como un perfecto gilipollas y acabé destrozando el cuarto de juegos. Aquella habitación estaba impregnada de ti. Todavía lo sigue estando. – Resopló y permanecimos en silencio unos segundos en los que yo deseaba con todas mis fuerzas que continuase hablando, aunque lo que me dijese me rompiese el corazón, como la imagen mental del destrozo del _Moulin_. – Solamente podía pensar en ti y en que ya no estabas a mi lado y cuando ya no soportaba la rabia, la frustración y mis ansias por ti traicionaban mi determinación y ponían a prueba mi cordura, yo mismo me ocupé de mis asuntos sin encontrar ninguna verdadera satisfacción en ello. – El gesto que hizo de abarcar su sexo sobre las sábanas, me supo a rabia y masculinidad mal contenida. Entonces me apretó con fuerza contra su cuerpo desnudo con el brazo que me rodeaba y apartó mi pelo de la cara. –Ni siquiera se me pasó por la cabeza tener a otra mujer. Créeme Isabella, deseo hacer "todo esto", deseo unirme a ti y tomarte como mi compañera, como mi esposa. Y no volver a quitarte los ojos de encima nunca más.

No podía pedir más de lo que me daba. Tragué el nudo que la emoción había atado en mi garganta y me obligué a responderle algo coherente.

-Yo también lo deseo. Con toda mi alma. – Y ahí apareció esa sonrisa lenta y devastadora que todavía pude percibir sobre mis labios cuando se acercó para besarme despacio y con suavidad.

-Entonces descansa preciosa, porque mañana cambiarás el mundo con una sola palabra. – Sonreí y me acomodé entre sus brazos.

-Cambiar todo el mundo va a ser una tarea agotadora. ¿O te refieres solo a _tu_ mundo?

-¿Acaso hay otro?

-No, al menos no otro que importe realmente. Pero insisto en que va a ser una tarea agotadora…

GMT+1 25 de diciembre. A 6 horas del día D, hora H

Lo siguiente que supe fue que mi teléfono sonaba con insistencia en la mesilla junto a la cama. Y para qué mentir, en el segundo que tardé entre despertar y responder, mi tranquilidad pasó a llamarse histeria de nivel uno, temiendo alguna mala noticia.

-Buenos días, perezosa. – Pero por suerte la voz de Edward sonaba calmada y seductora como siempre. Eso contribuyó a posponer el infarto que se me venía encima.

-Buenos días. ¿He dormido mucho? ¿Qué hora es?

-Casi las once de la mañana. – Miré la luz que se filtraba por las cortinas entreabiertas y comprobé la hora sin poder creerme que fuese tan tarde. Una suave risa sonó al otro lado del teléfono. – Ha habido momentos en la noche en que no estaba seguro de si dormías, o estabas inconsciente, lo que ha sido un regalo para mi ego. – Canalla…

-Nah, tampoco fue para tanto… ya estoy acostumbrada, soy una chica fuerte. – Su risa volvió a sonar alegre y yo ajusté mi postura en la cama, notando las piernas pesadas y mi sexo más sensible que de costumbre. Lo cual era una notable hazaña gentileza de ese perverso vibrador. La noche anterior nada parecía ser suficiente… Cuando hiciésemos las maletas para regresar a casa, no se podía quedar olvidado aquí bajo ningún concepto.

-Me alegro, porque tienes un día bastante ocupado. Te veré ante el juez, pequeña golfa. – Eso me hizo enderezar en la cama, a pesar de la protesta de mis músculos.

-¿No te veré hasta entonces?

-Da mala suerte ver al novio antes de la boda, tradiciones, ¿recuerdas? Este día va a ser eterno, no creo que pase el tiempo lo suficientemente deprisa, así que cuando llegue la hora no me hagas esperarte demasiado tiempo. – No percibí nada extraño en su tono de voz, aparte del tono más grave en el que dijo la última parte, al contrario, era suave y cálido, pero como conocía bien a ese canalla, supe que él también tendría un día bastante intenso por delante, al menos en lo que a seguridad se refería. Así que decidí hacerme la interesante en vez de insistir.

-Prometo no hacerte esperar... demasiado. – Y colgué. Me dejé caer en la cama con una sonrisa, hice crujir mi espalda, y le dediqué un lascivo recuerdo a las sensaciones que me dejó el último regalo de Papá Noel y su socarrón "ho, ho, ho".

Una ducha caliente, eso era lo que necesitaba para despertar mi cuerpo y terminar de borrar mi inquietud. No me engañaba, a pesar de los nervios por la boda estaba así porque me resultaba muy extraño no haber tenido noticias de mi madre hasta ese momento, aunque no fuese inusual que tardase varios días en comprobar el correo, no parecía normal que dejase pasar estas fechas sin escribirme… ¿no?

Cuando comencé a notar la angustia atenazando mi pecho salté de la cama y me metí en la ducha. Me concentré en pensar que, para empezar, si le hubiese sucedido algo lo habría sabido rápidamente, ya se sabe lo veloces que son las alas de las malas noticias, y por otra parte, lo más probable es que de hoy no pasase sin que comprobase su correo, así que me relajé, aunque no pude quitármela de la cabeza ni un instante mientras me colaba en una camiseta de manga larga con un gran escote de pico para que no entorpeciese el peinado y maquillaje que me esperaban, y unos vaqueros viejos y suaves.

Con el pelo mojado me serví café de la bandeja con el desayuno que me esperaba cuando terminé en el baño, ignorando todo lo demás, porque era tarde para desayunar y porque honestamente, tenía cerrado el estómago con los nervios que comenzaban a atacarme a traición. Para mí también iba a ser un día muy largo, demasiado como para soportarlo con elegancia y aplomo.

Nudillos nerviosos golpearon la puerta y mi corazón se disparó entes de girarme para responder. Pero no hizo falta, ni me dio tiempo, porque Alice ya había hecho su aparición estelar con una brillante sonrisa y se dirigía hacia mí como un misil teledirigido.

-¡Oh, Dios! ¡Eres tú! De verdad eres tú... Pensé que no te vería hasta unos instantes antes de la ceremonia. – Y nos abrazamos con fuerza. Su olor era el mismo, su cuerpo menudo tan parecido al mío… Me di cuenta que en ese momento una parte de mi vida había vuelto, que la había extrañado muchísimo y que este reencuentro tan necesario para mí estaba orquestado por ese hombre que no paraba de maquinar ni un solo instante, que por este motivo se había escudado en la tradición y la mala suerte para ofrecerme el día entero con mi amiga, con mi hermana, como otro regalo más, como otra forma de demostrarme todo su amor y su determinación de cuidar de mí. No podía amarlo más de lo que ya lo hacía.

-¡Hola! Hola, hola, hola… Joder… Bella… ¡Cómo te he echado de menos!

-Y yo a ti. Todo este tiempo ha sido… – Alice de alguna forma se deshizo de mi abrazo y me tomó la cara entre sus manos para mirarme. Me sonrió de esa forma dulce en que solía hacerlo cuando solo estábamos ella y yo tratando de llegar a fin de mes y sacar los exámenes adelante.

-Shhh… no hablemos de eso ahora, no este día, todo ha salido bien y eso es lo único importante. Mírate… vas a casarte con el hombre de tu vida.

-Eso parece. Ni siquiera me lo creo. – Como tampoco me creía que ambas estuviésemos logrando contener las lágrimas que asomaban a nuestros ojos. Pero ninguna de las dos parecía dispuesta a llorar un día como hoy.

-Creo que este anillo se encarga de asegurártelo sin ningún problema. ¡Menuda piedra! Pero no perdamos tiempo, ¿y el vestido? – Miró mi anillo, que rivalizaba con el suyo, miró la habitación buscando su objetivo y me miró de nuevo exigiendo respuestas. Solté una carcajada y la tomé de la mano.

-Ven, voy a enseñártelo. No es de ningún súper diseñador, esas cosas necesitan tiempo y bueno, eso es justo lo que no tenemos. Pero es una maravilla, lo ha diseñado una joven francesa casi desconocida que apenas está empezando. Tiene un pequeño taller en su casa y trabaja junto a su madre, todo está hecho a mano, con paciencia y cariño. Como debe ser. – La llevé hasta el vestidor y abrí el armario en el que lo guardaba. No me preocupaba que Edward lo descubriese, estaba completamente segura de que si llegaba a abrir la puerta y viese su funda blanca, su estricto sentido del deber lo obligaría a volver a cerrarla sin echarle un solo vistazo al interior. Lo descubrí y contuve el aliento esperando el veredicto de mi amiga.

-Oh, Bella… Es simplemente, maravilloso. Vas a estar preciosa vistiendo esta obra de arte. Debes sacarlo de la funda para que no arrugue. – Había sincera admiración y aprobación tanto en su voz, como en sus ojos. Suspiré realmente aliviada, si le gustaba en la percha, mucho más le gustaría al vérmelo puesto.

-¿Señorita Swan? – La voz llegó atenuada por la distancia desde fuera de la otra habitación.

-¿Sí, Emily?

-Las estilistas están preparadas para comenzar con la señorita Brandon y usted cuando quieran. – Al parecer la vorágine de peluqueras y manicuras estaban a punto de tomar la playa para su conquista. Alice sacó con cuidado el vestido de la funda, lo colgó y me encaró sonriendo.

-¿Lista para una sesión de belleza?

-Ya lo creo. Como en los viejos tiempos. – Le sonreí de vuelta pero sin separar demasiado los labios, no fuese a vomitar algún arcoíris o algunas de esas cosas que pasan en los reencuentros con tu amiga-hermana el día de tu boda.

-¡Hey! No tan viejos, tampoco hace tanto tiempo desde la última vez que nos regalamos una buena sesión de belleza juntas.

-Tengo la sensación de que ha pasado una vida entera desde que todo empezó en la isla después de un tratamiento de belleza para las dos.

Hubo poco tiempo para abrazos y confesiones. Enseguida nos vimos rodeadas de pájaros en el alambre, de ropa tendida, o de cómo quiera que se le diga al hecho de que había oídos que no debían captar ninguna conversación comprometida. Así que nos limitamos a comentar algunos tópicos sobre novias, vestidos, menú y nervios.

Con las uñas de manos y pies recién pintadas y la cabeza llena de rulos, llegó nuestro almuerzo a la habitación, nos quedamos solas y ahí sí que nos pusimos al día realmente sobre nuestras vidas durante este tiempo separadas y sin poder hablar largo y tendido. Mientras, yo no dejaba de mirar el teléfono esperando alguna noticia de mi madre, excusando su tardanza por la diferencia horaria. O eso quería pensar.

Entonces Alice comentó como quien habla del tiempo, que desde que llegó, Jasper estaba a su vez, reunido con Edward.

¿Existirá algo parecido a la Semana de la Moda del Collarín Nupcial? Porque según la forma en que giré la cabeza al mirarla, si no tenía un esguince cervical, poco habrá faltado, lo comprobaría más tarde, en ese momento tenía una llamada que hacer. Apresé el móvil con verdadero ímpetu y me encerré en el vestidor.

-Dime que no te has peleado con Jasper. – Por el teléfono se coló un resoplido y Edward musitó un "si me disculpas" a quien quiera que estuviese con él.

-¿Peleado? Tendrás que especificar esa palabra, me temo.

-Dime que no le has hecho daño. Físicamente. Dime que no voy a tener un novio y un padrino que han resuelto sus diferencias a puñetazos y que no has interpretado un despliegue de testosterona en una versión solitaria de la _Haka_ de los _AllBlacks_*, ni nada por el estilo. – Su breve risa detonó mi exasperación.

-No sabía que te gustase el rugby. – El no poder verlo en este instante me resultó insoportablemente injusto.

-Y no me gusta, pero esos chicos son demasiado ruidosos como para ignorarlos.

-Me gusta comprobar que te preocupas por mí. – Quise gemir frustrada.

-No juegues con mis nervios, Edward…

-No. ¿Cómo crees que haría algo así el día de nuestra boda? – El alivio que sentí fue como una bocanada de aire fresco. – Es cierto que estoy cabreado con él por todo el tema de tu desaparición y que tenemos una conversación pendiente, pero por suerte mis modales han cambiado y mi única prioridad eres, y siempre serás tú. – El tono cálido y profundo de sus palabras hizo que mis rodillas se aflojasen y algo estallase dentro de mi pecho. – Además, esta noche nos haremos muchas fotos y no puedo arriesgarme a que el padrino consiga engancharme un directo mientras le hago un trabajo de cirugía maxilofacial, y la verdad, no quiero verte vestida de blanco pidiendo a gritos una grapadora. – Tuve que reír. Era el hombre más arrogante, cínico y pagado de sí mismo que pudiese imaginar. A pesar de todo lo que había vivido. Eso lo hacía todavía mejor.

-Canalla… no te perdonaré el susto que acabas de darme.

-Oh, sí… Sí lo harás, pequeña golfa… Yo me encargaré de eso. – Mi vientre se estremeció de anticipación ante su erótica advertencia.

-Eh… Mi postre me espera y no será el único que lo haga, te veré más tarde, muy, muy tarde. – Todavía pude escuchar su risa explosiva cuando alejé el teléfono para terminar la llamada. Dios… reía con tan poca frecuencia que escucharlo era un verdadero placer, y un mal disimulado orgullo me susurró que reía de esa forma porque se sentía feliz de casarse conmigo. Bien, ya éramos dos en sentirse felices.

Terminamos de comer, las peluqueras regresaron para terminar su trabajo, mientras que yo seguía mirando el teléfono cada cinco segundos, esperando alguna señal de vida por parte de mi madre. Su ausencia estaba comenzando a resultarme insoportable.

En ese momento tímidos golpes sonaron y la puerta se abrió lentamente.

-¿Bella? – El sonido alegre de su voz que tanto había extrañado, fue lo primero que tuve de ella, lo segundo, una cámara de video inmortalizando mi cara de idiota pasmada, el resto de mi madre apareció detrás de esa cámara, vestida de forma informal y el vestido para la ceremonia en una funda que soltó sobre una butaca.

-¡Mamá! ¡Has venido! – Me lancé hacia ella y la abracé con toda mi alma. Sin saber si reír o llorar, sintiéndome muy, muy aliviada, pletórica, y joder… Iba a darme algo.

-Por supuesto… por supuesto pequeña mía, no podía faltar a tu boda. – Mi madre reía con esa entonación algo ronca y lágrimas en los ojos. Me sujetó la cara con sus manos y me miró sin prisas, estudiando mi rostro con tal atención, que temí que leyese en mí todo por lo que había pasado. – Oh, Dios… si pudieses verte con mis ojos… Has cambiado. Y me gusta lo que veo. Te has convertido en toda una mujer desde la ceremonia de graduación, allí todavía eras mi niña pequeña, ahora eres la mujer que he tenido el inmenso privilegio de ver crecer. Me siento tan feliz por ti. – Bajé la mirada un segundo, agradecida por la benevolencia habitual en los ojos de una madre.

-Me has hecho mucha falta estos meses.

-¡Oh, venga ya! Solo dices eso para hacerme sentir bien, has estado demasiado ocupada madurando, y enamorándote, y trabajando en grandes proyectos por medio mundo. Así es como deben ser las cosas. – Sentí un mordisco de remordimiento por ocultarle la verdad y ofrecerle a cambio una versión edulcorada y sin demasiados detalles de mi vida. – Alice Brandon, ¿acaso no piensa abrazarme, señorita? – En ese momento fui consciente de que Alice, de alguna manera, se había hecho con la cámara de mi madre y había grabado nuestro reencuentro. – Ah, estoy rodeada de jóvenes enamoradizas para las que no existen distancias en el mundo, y que están dispuesta a dejarla a una atrás en cuanto un tipo les giña un ojo y les pone un anillo de compromiso en el dedo…

Alice me dedicó una mirada sobre el hombro de mi madre y luego, la vida contada en palabras amables, casi frívolas de "aquí no ha pasado nada, ni mucho menos, me arrojaron de un coche en marcha, ni tengo casi la certeza de que a consecuencia de eso perdí un hijo, y por supuesto, el hombre con el que me voy a casar no me alejó de su lado para protegerme de alguien realmente peligroso de su pasado, igual que hice yo después con todos los que conozco, en un intento de mantener a salvo a todo el mundo que me importa".

Por supuesto que no.

Hablamos del trabajo, de hombres guapos y arrogantes, de casas lujosas y nervios obligados. Lo normal antes de una boda. Porque de ninguna manera una aguanta todo apretando los dientes hasta la fecha, con la clara resolución de que su silencio protege a los suyos, para tirarlo todo por la borda en un arranque de sinceridad.

Así que me olvidé de todo y me centré en la inmensa alegría de tenerlas allí conmigo, ni siquiera me había atrevido a soñar que Edward llevase a mi madre para nuestra boda. Y si la había llevado a ella… Quién sabe, todo era posible tratándose de él.

-¡Cuatro horas y cincuenta minutos! ¿Os lo podéis creer? Emmett me ha traído por carretera desde Lyon. ¡Por carretera! La persona que ocupe el sitio en el que he venido, se sentará sobre un molde de mi culo. – Aquella rubia entró por la puerta como una tromba.

-Rosalie Hale… No cambiarás nunca. – Venía evidentemente cabreada, hecho que me provocó una gran sonrisa.

-Dios no lo permita, Bella, ¿dónde quedaría nuestra diversión? – Alice tampoco parecía demasiado impresionada por su humor.

-¡Qué ganas tenía de veros, chicas! Quiero abrazos y besos, pero por encima del torso, no siento nada de ahí para abajo.

-Creo que recordaremos no besarte el culo esta noche.

-Es un alivio por otra parte.

-¡Oh, que graciosas! ¿Lo habéis estado ensayando? Ya sabéis lo que quiero decir. – Ambas la abrazamos con cariño y con una extraña sensación de que el tiempo no había pasado y la última vez que nos habíamos reunido las tres, había sido el día anterior.

-Esa forma de expresarse solamente puede ser de una persona a la que conozco. – Mi madre salió del baño secándose las manos con una toalla.

-Genial, podíais haberme avisado que Renée estaba aquí. Hubiese tratado de ser más correcta.

-¿Cómo estás, Rose? Me alegro mucho de verte de nuevo y de comprobar que hay ciertas cosas que no cambian.

-Siempre trato de impresionarte Renée, y nunca lo consigo por uno u otro motivo.

La llegada de Rose no hizo más que añadir esa musiquilla exasperante al tiempo que corría cada vez más veloz. ¡Mis nervios!

Poco después de ella llegó Esme, junto a una botella de _champagne_ que Edward había enviado, y las presentaciones fueron hechas: la de mi madre con Esme, y la de todas con la botella. Y yo… yo ya no sabía qué pensar, ni dónde tenía la cabeza, ni si mis nervios conseguirían superarse a sí mismos. Pero me atreví a soñar y supe que el siguiente en aparecer por esa puerta sería mi padre. Porque Edward era así y porque no habría llevado a todo el mundo menos a él.

Y sin ser realmente consciente de cómo había sucedido, me encontré que todas estábamos ya vestidas y preparadas para mi enlace. Había repartido los pañuelos de _Hermés_ que había comprado como regalo para ellas, que se movían nerviosas en sus vestidos de fiesta, perfectamente peinadas y maquilladas. Yo había cumplido con el ritual, llevaba algo nuevo: el maravilloso vestido de novia de tul, ligero como una nube, con un escote palabra de honor que bajaba en la espalda dejándola al descubierto, la falda hasta el suelo constaba de varias capas: unas plisadas, otras fruncidas y la superior tenía un delicado bordado de diminutas flores que ascendía hasta el escote; llevaba algo azul en los detalles de los zapatos de novia, doce centímetros de tacón de seda blanca que se ajustaban como un guante a mis pies; algo usado: los pequeños pendientes de diamantes que me regaló mi madre. Y cuando llegó el momento de algo prestado, nos miramos con angustia unas a otras buscando rápidamente cualquier cosa apropiada, hasta que Esme dio un paso al frente y con una sonrisa se desprendió de la camelia blanca de _Chanel_ que llevaba adornando la solapa de su abrigo y me la puso en el pelo, en el lado derecho bajo el moño alto que llevaba.

-Esta camelia fue un regalo de mi padre a mi madre cuando celebraron su bodas de oro, cincuenta años de feliz matrimonio. Para mí sería un orgullo que mi nueva hija la llevase el día de su boda. Pero la quiero de vuelta, jovencita.

Esme y yo teníamos los ojos llenos de lágrimas, mi madre no, porque para eso se las enjugaba en el pañuelo con el que procuraba no estropear el maquillaje, Alice grababa el momento como si fuese un reportero de guerra, pero su respiración era entrecortada, y Rose… bueno, ella se bebió la copa que tenía en la mano de un trago y fue por más, para ella misma y para nosotras.

Apenas pude mojarme los labios con el _champange_, los nervios me tenían casi bloqueada y entonces alguien me recordó que respirase como cuando iba a salir al escenario en la isla. Y eso hice mientras observaba cómo mi madre me acercaba el abrigo de novia de seda blanca que llevaría sobre el vestido y yo misma lo cerraba con manos temblorosas. La llave que Edward me había regalado colgaba del liguero atada a una cinta de seda y de alguna forma era consciente de su roce sobre mi muslo. Cuando volví a fijarme en mi imagen en el espejo, el velo sencillo y corto ya estaba sujeto a la parte posterior de mi peinado y mi madre lo arreglaba para que cayese con elegancia por mi espalda. Me iba a dar algo…

Apenas había tenido tiempo de hablar con mi madre ni las chicas. La hora había llegado, es más, ya cumplía mi amenaza de llegar tarde… Y tenía un nudo en la garganta del tamaño del océano Atlántico…

Miré a las chicas que me miraban emocionadas, a mi madre que estaba radiante con su nariz enrojecida por las lágrimas, a Esme que no se esforzaba lo más mínimo en disimular el orgullo y la satisfacción en su expresión… Y ya no pude contenerme, bajé la cabeza y con cuidado me sequé una lágrima de emoción que se escapó sin que pudiese evitarlo. Me sentía tan afortunada de contar con gente que me quería a pesar de todo, pasase lo que pasase. Siempre.

Y entonces pasó lo que nadie hubiese imaginado jamás: Rose sollozó. De forma vergonzosamente ruidosa ante el estupor general. Todas la miramos asombradas, porque eso no era para nada lo esperado de ella, entonces alguien trató de sofocar una risa sin éxito, y todas nos contagiamos hasta que soltamos escandalosas carcajadas que aliviaron los nervios que sentíamos como una catarsis, mientras ella no sabía qué hacer para cerrar el grifo.

-¡No os riáis! Se me ha metido algo en el ojo. Una novia o algo por el estilo. – Trató de defenderse en su estilo, pero solo consiguió que Alice le tomase un primer plano mientras no desaprovechaba la ocasión de pincharle un poco.

-Pobre… ¿Escuece mucho?

-No te haces una idea de lo que escuecen tantos metros de tul. – Volvimos a reír y brindamos por la suerte y el amor, y con los nervios algo más controlados, fuimos en formación hasta la puerta doble de la habitación. Tomé en la mano el ramo de flores y el regalo para mi padre, porque él estaría en alguna parte al otro lado de esa puerta, podía sentirlo. El tiempo había volado y la hora de la verdad se acercaba como un meteorito.

Las puertas se abrieron y mi padre se giró para verme haciendo un esfuerzo por controlar sus nervios. Mi corazón estallaba de dicha. Sigilosamente las chicas y Esme nos dejaron a solas.

-Papá…

-Estás preciosa. – Mi voz había temblado mientras que la suya apenas fue un susurro, y después de un segundo nos abrazamos. Dios… No podía pedir nada más, me sentía tan afortunada... – Sabes que puedo sacarte de aquí inmediatamente, ¿verdad? – Sonreí y lo besé en la mejilla con todo el amor que le tenía a ese viejo gruñón.

-No lo dudo, pero no quiero ir a ningún otro sitio diferente. Estoy donde quiero estar. – Mi madre avanzó un paso a mi espalda y mi padre desvió su mirada hacia ella.

-Renée, me alegro de verte, te ves muy bien.

-Oh, Charlie, ven aquí, tú también tienes un magnífico aspecto. – Se abrazaron como lo harían dos viejos amigos que comparten mucho juntos, con cariño y familiaridad.

-¿Has visto a mi pequeña? Ha crecido, y tenías razón Renée, tiene mis ojos. – Mi madre no escatimó en su sonrisa.

-Hemos hecho un gran trabajo con ella. – Suspiró y me acarició la cara con infinita ternura. –Voy a ocupar mi puesto, quiero verte llegar. – Eso me recordó que llegábamos muy tarde y mientras ella bajaba las escaleras, yo decidí que no había tiempo que perder.

-Quítate esos gemelos, tengo otros que he comprado para ti como regalo de Navidad. – Se quedó momentáneamente desconcertado, pero obedeció y yo le coloqué los nuevos con manos temblorosas. Le mostré sus iniciales grabadas y sonreí esperando su reacción.

-No tenías por qué… no tenías… Gracias, son… Como todo lo que viene de ti, maravilloso. – Suspiró y esa pequeña sonrisa que tan bien conocía apareció en sus labios. – ¿Lista?

-Eso espero… – Inspiré profundamente y mi padre me cubrió la cara con el velo. – Papá sujétame fuerte porque creo que voy a desmayarme.

-Me parece bien, pero te aconsejo que esperes a bajar las escaleras. Soy un hombre fuerte, pero yo también estoy temblando. Bueno, temblando no, eso otro que hacemos los hombres que es parecido a temblar, pero sin serlo.

-Por supuesto. ¿Te refieres a acojonado?

-Acojonado, eso es. Más que en mi propia boda.

Me sujeté con fuerza a su brazo y comenzamos a bajar aquellas majestuosas escaleras. No sabía a dónde me dirigía, pero mi padre no parecía tener problemas a la hora de seguir la alfombra banca que nos llevaba hacia un lateral de la casa. Había arreglos florales sobre elegantes pedestalesa intervalos regulares a ambos lados de la alfombra. Todo gritaba ¡Boda! Mientras a mí me mataban los nervios, no sabía si tenía ganas de reír, o llorar, o de correr hacia donde quiera que Edward me esperase y terminar con la ceremonia cuanto antes.

El hecho de que mi padre fuese todo el tiempo sugiriendo posibles escapatorias, por las que siempre aparecía uno de esos chicos enormes de seguridad, no contribuía precisamente a mejorar la situación, y llegó un momento en el que tuve ganas de gritar.

Hasta que atravesamos la puerta que supuestamente daba al jardín, en vez de una extensión nevada a la luz del crepúsculo, lo que apareció ante mis ojos fue un pasillo acristalado cubierto por la alfombra blanca y miles de diminutas luces, el interior era cálido y luminoso. Avanzamos y pude ver que el lugar elegido para nuestro enlace sería una estructura de cristal parecida a un invernadero, pero mucho mayor y elegante, como un jardín de invierno del siglo XIX que ni siquiera sabía que estuviese ahí.

Me aferré con más fuerza al brazo de mi padre. No para evitar caerme, sino para mantener la compostura y continuar con nuestros pasos cadenciosos, en vez de agacharme a sujetar el bajo del vestido y salir corriendo hasta donde me esperaba mi hombre. Me quedé sin aliento cuando por fin giramos y enfrenté la imagen ante mí: el paisaje nevado que nos rodeaba solamente contribuía a magnificar la escena que se desplegaba ante mis ojos, Edward inspiró y enderezó la espalda cuando las primeras notas de un cuarteto de cuerda se elevaron por la estructura de hierro y cristal que envolvía el ambiente blanco y dorado donde todos mis seres queridos habían viajado para ser testigos de nuestra felicidad.

Avanzamos despacio por el pasillo nupcial al ritmo solemne y alegre de lo que reconocí como el _Rondeau de la Suite de Abdelazer de Henry Purcell_, como en una ensoñación, como en una especie de cuento de hadas envueltos en una burbuja de cristal que nos protegía del exterior. Y yo solo podía ver a Edward vestido con un impresionante _smoking_ de ceremonia, una pajarita blanca y una expresión de mal disimulado orgullo y admiración en sus hermosos ojos. Juraría que también estaba nervioso.

El Puto Amo esperándome a que llegase hasta él para enlazar nuestras vidas para siempre… Él, que consiguió detener mi corazón con tan solo una mirada… De todos los hombres atrayentes, oscuros y misteriosos que poblaban la tierra, este era el mío, el Puto Amo, el que me hizo firmar el doble contrato de confidencialidad antes de decirme lo que pretendía de mí, el dominante que necesita el control y no está interesado ni se excita al infligirme dolor,en cuyo cuarto de juegos negro nada está pensado para el castigo y sí para el placer, pero también el hombre que está más que dispuesto a ponerme sobre sus rodillas para azotarme el trasero con su mano, siempre con su mano, excepto en aquellas dos deliciosas ocasiones en las que disfrutamos de mis regalos…

Carlisle, que estaba cerca de su hijo como siempre, me observaba mientras avanzaba con una imperceptible sonrisa en sus labios. Él fue el hombre que lo adoptó con dieciséis años contra todo pronóstico porque las parejas siempre buscaban niños pequeños, él lo rescató de las garras de esas alimañas e impidió que se convirtiese en una bestia sin alma, como hubiese sido su destino de haber permanecido junto a los Vulturis. Pero no, no quería ensuciar el momento pensando en esas personas que tanto daño nos habían hecho, nos merecíamos disfrutar de nuestro momento de rebelión y amor. En cambio estaba inmensamente agradecida porque en aquella aciaga noche lo descubriese y decidiese ayudarlo a convertirse en el hombre íntegro que era, el hombre que nunca mentía, que jamás había utilizado su atractivo como arma para amenazarme con tener a otras mujeres, el que había afianzado mi confianza, el hombre que me protegía, cuidaba y amaba por muy desconcertante que fuese para él al principio. Carlisle de alguna manera tuvo que ver ese potencial en él y había hecho de Edward el hombre que era, un hombre que había arrinconado su bagaje de miedo, rabia y falta de libertad para ofrecerme un glorioso futuro junto a él.

Me sentía feliz al saber que no necesita nada, ni a nadie más que a Edward. Dios… sus ojos jamás fueron más transparentes. Me dedicó una radiante sonrisa a la que respondí con toda mi alma justo antes de que mi padre y él se diesen un solemne apretón de manos.

-Hijo, te entrego lo que más quiero de este mundo.

-Y yo recibo a la que es todo mi mundo. Ella lo es absolutamente todo, señor Swan. – Me costó un enorme esfuerzo no llorar de emoción, estaba tan perdida en su mirada, que apenas fui consciente de la realidad que nos rodeaba cuando mi padre se alejó dándome un beso en la mejilla y murmurándole un amenazante "más te vale, hijo".

Le di el _bouquet_ a Alice para que me lo sujetase y nos tomamos de las manos. Yo le sonreí nerviosa, él lo hizo confiado.

-Me siento el hombre más afortunado de la tierra al tenerte para mí. Estás tan hermosa que me cuesta respirar.

-Me has robado la frase, y no digas eso, soy yo la que no se atreve respirar con este vestido. –Estaba tan nerviosa que apenas podía hablar. En una muda pregunta lancé una mirada a la cúpula de cristal y luego busqué sus ojos.

-Espacio aéreo cerrado para nosotros, el hielo en la pista exige decisiones prudentes. – Suspiré aliviada y ensanché mi sonrisa sin molestarme en disimular mi tranquilidad y mi orgullo: ese era mi hombre.

-¿Está lista la pareja? – Edward me observó con absoluta determinación hasta que asentí casi imperceptiblemente.

-Sí, lo estamos, cuando quiera puede empezar.

Nuestra ceremonia fue sencilla e íntima. Mantuvimos las manos entrelazadas en todo momento, así como la mirada ancladas en la del otro, hasta el punto de olvidar todo lo que nos rodeaba. Pronunciamos con la firmeza que nos daba la completa ausencia de dudas, votos similares a los que durante siglos han pronunciado las parejas enamoradas durante su unión. Las promesas de amor y fidelidad, de cuidado y protección, en la riqueza y en la pobreza, en la salud y en la enfermedad, mientras nuestros corazones latiesen, fueron establecidas con solemnidad entre nosotros y ante nuestros seres queridos.

Con mis manos temblorosas entre las suyas firmes, intercambiamos los anillos: "Yo, Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, te tomo a ti, Isabella Marie Swan, como legítima esposa… Yo, Isabella Marie Swan, te tomo a ti, Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, como legítimo esposo…" Eran anillos gemelos, el mío era una versión reducida, delicada y femenina de la ancha banda de titanio que Edward lucía en su dedo con evidente orgullo. En el interior de los anillos la fecha de nuestro enlace, en el canto una promesa grabada solo para nosotros: _Amor omnia vincit_.

"Y por el poder que me conceden las leyes de los hombres, declaro unidos en matrimonio a esta pareja, Edward e Isabella Masen-Cullen. Ahora puedes besarla como tu esposa."

Edward esbozó una sonrisa torcida antes de levantarme el velo y acercarse para besarme, yo lo esperaba con la cabeza inclinada y los labios separados para recibir ese beso que sellase nuestras promesas. Y nuestros labios se encontraron. Y se fundieron. Yo temblé de emoción entre sus brazos y él tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo por controlarse y recordar que no estábamos solos. Cuando los aplausos a nuestro alrededor nos obligaron a terminar nuestro primer beso de casados, se acercó a mi oído y después de acariciarme con la punta de la nariz lo hizo consus labios.

-Mía. – Esa única palabra logró estremecerme hasta lo más profundo de mi ser.

Edward mantuvo su brazo posesivamente rodeando mi cintura mientras recibíamos en una especie de trance las felicitaciones de nuestra familia y amigos. Estaban todos. Aplaudían, algunos con lágrimas de emoción en los ojos como Esme, mi madre y Rose, a la que no volvería a ver de la misma manera, Carlisle no cabía en sí de orgullo por su hijo, mi padre, bendito fuese, no sabía qué hacer para que nadie notase sus esfuerzos por no dejar escapar alguna lágrima junto a Sue Clearwater, Alice y Jasper se abrazaban observándonos, Emmett aplaudía tan fuerte que apostaba a que le dolerían las manos, los Hoffman tenían una mirada en la que bailaba un irónico reproche que se contradecía con sus radiantes sonrisas, y por supuesto también estaban presentes M, Call, Emily y Claire, todos elegantes y sonrientes.

Un par de hombres nos miraban mientras intercambiaban algunas palabras al fondo, cerca del cuarteto de cuerda que no había parado de tocar durante toda la ceremonia en adagio. Uno de ellos llevaba una cámara de video profesional al hombro y el otro sostenía una pesada cámara de fotos. Ni siquiera había sido consciente de ellos durante la ceremonia, pero ahora sí lo era, asombrosamente consciente de cada uno de sus movimientos. A una discreta señal de Edward, el de la cámara de fotos se acercó a nosotros. Era un hombre normal, de esos cuya cara se olvida fácilmente, y sus ojos miraban con respeto a Edward.

-Haremos las fotos ahora para que se marchen los reporteros antes de que comience la celebración. ¿Estás lista? – Asentí sin dudarlo. La calma que comenzaba a sentir se evaporó como por arte de magia, pero procuré reservar ese pequeño detalle para mí.

-Este es el momento de que haga las fotos que serán publicadas. Dispare las que considere necesarias pero recuerde que su editor solo le permitirá publicar dos.

-Por supuesto, señor Cullen, las demás se las haré llegar. Gracias por esta magnífica oportunidad.

Aquello fue rápido. Solo posamos nosotros, ningún familiar, frente al fondo indefinido de la noche que ya había caído y desdibujaba el paisaje tapizado de copos de nieve. Podíamos haber contraído matrimonio en cualquier lugar del hemisferio norte según la información que aportarían esas dos fotografías.

Al terminar me guió de la mano a paso ligero hacia el interior de nuestra casa donde todos nos esperaban, alguien nos ofreció una copa de _champagne _y brindamos por nosotros. Por suerte no había rígidos protocolos que marcasen lo que había que hacer en cada minuto, solamente éramos una pareja que celebraba su enlace rodeados de su familia y algunos pocos amigos.

Alice y Rose me acompañaron hasta una sala contigua y me ayudaron a quitarme el abrigo y el velo, cuando salimos, Edward me esperaba en el recibidor con su copa todavía en la mano, una sonrisa ancha de hombre satisfecho con su vida y su alianza destacando ancha y brillante en su elegante dedo. Esa era la mejor parte de todo lo que estábamos viviendo: nuestras sonrisas, el fondo nítido de sus ojos sin nada que lo empañase, la felicidad amenazando con hacerme estallar el pecho en mil pedazos… Dios… Asustaba sentirse de esa forma.

Mis amigas desaparecieron discretamente en dirección al salón donde nos esperaba el banquete de bodas.

-¿Hambrienta? – Lo miraba con todo descaro, nadie llenaba un _smoking_ como él.

-Hambrienta, sí, sedienta, feliz, nerviosa, impaciente… ¿sigo? – Una pequeña carcajada le hizo inclinar la cabeza de la forma más seductora del mundo.

-No es necesario, me hago una idea. Vamos preciosa, nos esperan para comenzar. – Acepté la mano que me ofreció y que besó nada más tocarnos, pero no fue suficiente y me alcé para robarle un beso a mi flamante marido antes de abrazarlo por la cintura y pegarme a él todo lo que el decoro y la compañía permitían. Abrazados por la cintura entramos en el salón iluminado con multitud de velas y pequeñas lámparas que emitían un resplandor dorado y limpio. El salón estaba lleno de los pequeños arreglos florales blancos que había elegido repartidos estratégicamente, la chimenea estaba encendida y una gran mesa vestida de gala nos reunía a todos.

Al sentarnos y comenzar a ser servidos los muchos pequeños deliciosos bocados que componían el menú, el cuarteto de cuerda que nos había acompañado en la boda comenzó a tocar desde el gran salón contiguo. No podíamos verlos, pero la música fue el complemento perfecto para la cena.

Después de los aperitivos, las carnes, mariscos y otras exquisiteces que todos sin excepción apreciamos, cortamos juntos la tarta de bodas y la cámara de vídeo de mi madre y la de fotos de Alice volvieron a tener un ataque de hiperactividad.

Después de la cena siguió el baile. Cambiamos de salón a otro de mayor tamaño en el que los muebles habían sido retirados; también estaba lleno de flores y velas, tenía sillas pegadas a las paredes y algunas mesas pequeñas con cubiteras llenas de hielo enfriando botellas de _champagne_, _macarrons_ de diversos sabores, fresas bañadas en chocolate y otros pequeños dulces. En un rincón estaba el lugar destinado a los músicos con el cuarteto de cuerda que comenzó a tocar el tradicional vals y Edward reclamó toda mi atención de nuevo cuando me arrastró al centro de la pista de baile. Me perdí en sus ojos y entre sus brazos girando al ritmo de un vals alegre y rítmico que nada tenía que ver con cisnes lánguidos que acaban muriendo, como no podía ser de otra forma.

Poco después nos vimos rodeados de otras parejas que bailaban. A continuación, el cuarteto de cuerda se vio sustituido por una pequeña orquesta que interpretó canciones clásicas de Burt Bacharrac, Ninna Simone y otras del estilo que apenas conocía, pero que me encantaron y contribuyeron a crear un ambiente único, algo nostálgico y lleno de la magia del momento que vivíamos. Después de bailar con mi marido, fue el turno de mi padre, el de Carlisle, el de Emmett, el de Jasper, Peter Hoffman… E incluso Call y Seth con su cresta y vestido de gala esperaron su ocasión para bailar conmigo.

De vez en cuando era consciente de la cámara de video de mi madre, o de algún flash que salía de la cámara de Alice, aunque esta no siempre estuviese en sus manos, sino en las de Rose, o Jasper, o cualquiera que viese una escena para inmortalizar. Me alegré de que no fuese la mía, en ella estaban nuestras fotos ante el espejo…

El tiempo parecía volar en comparación con lo lento que había ido durante los dos últimos días…

-Baile conmigo señora Cullen. – Con las notas de _Moon River_ de Henry Mancini fue cuando Edward hizo valer su privilegio sobre el resto y me rodeó posesivamente con sus brazos.

-Encantada, señor Cullen. – Nos miramos a los ojos mientras bailamos, hasta que yo no pude, ni quise retener la felicidad que tenía en el pecho, y echando la cabeza hacia atrás, la dejé escapar en forma de risa.

-Me gustaría pensar que tengo algo que ver en esa risa. – Oh, Dios… Jamás había sido más descaradamente guapo que en ese momento, recién afeitado, peinado, con ese brillo en los ojos… Lo amaba con locura.

-¿Quién hubiese imaginado que eras todo un romántico? – Le acaricié despacio la nuca, su pelo suave que comenzaba a crecer poco a poco.

-¿Romántico? Te aseguro que nunca estuve cerca de sospechar que lo era. – Entornó los ojos y ese principio de sonrisa canalla le curvó la comisura derecha hacia arriba.

-Tu parte de la organización ha sido simplemente perfecta para mí, la música… algo inolvidable. Y el hecho de regalarme esta casa, solo porque nos casaríamos aquí, te coloca en el rango de lo sentimental. – Alcé las cejas asintiendo para darle a entender que mi argumento era tan evidente, que no había forma de rebatirlo, y él frunció ligeramente el ceño.

-No estoy seguro de ese razonamiento. Un sentimental piensa que la felicidad durará siempre, ya sabes, todo eso de "y vivieron felices" de los cuentos de hadas. – En ese momento se inclinó hasta rozar mi oreja con sus labios. – Por el contrario, un alma romántica sabe que las cosas no funcionan así, por eso se aferra con desesperación a cada escaso destello de verdadera felicidad, para hacerlo inolvidable. – Había tal fervor en sus palabras susurradas, que me hizo cerrar los ojos durante un segundo para asimilar su fuerza y significado. Se enderezó de nuevo y me miró a los ojos. – Así que quizás tengas razón, soy un romántico al que le aterra la idea de lo que pueda pasar mañana. – El tono deliberadamente ligero de estas últimas palabras y su sonrisa, no le llegaron a los ojos. Entonces le dediqué la sonrisa más dulce de la que era capaz y volví a acariciarle el pelo de la nuca.

-Mañana despertaremos juntos y volveremos a besarnos. Después de eso, ya veremos qué nos depara el día.

-No puedo imaginar un comienzo mejor. – En ese momento me besó despacio delante de todo el mundo, mientras bailábamos en nuestra boda arrullados por las notas de _Moon River_.

_Moon river, wider than a mile,_

_I'm crossing you in style some day,_

_Old dream maker,_

_You, heartbreaker,_

_Wherever you're going,_

_I'm going your way…*_

_Río de la luna, más ancho que una milla,_

_Voy a cruzarte con estilo algún día,_

_Viejo creador de sueños,_

_Tú, rompecorazones,_

_Donde quiera que vayas,_

_Yo sigo tu camino…_

La velada fue avanzando y nuestra familia comenzó a marcharse de forma escalonada. El aeropuerto de Lugano había vuelto a abrir sus pistas y Edward y yo repartimos abrazos, agradecimientos por haber venido y promesas de una pronta reunión en nuestra casa, o en el club de campo, o en cualquier otro sitio.

Cuando Alice se marchaba con las mejillas sonrosadas por el _champagne_ y sospechosamente sujeta del brazo de Jasper, recordé algo y corrí hacia una de las mesas, volví y la llamé para que se girase. Entonces le lancé directamente mi ramo de novia, que ella atrapó con cara de no esperarlo, y sonrió, se lo acercó para olerlo y vino hasta mí para darme un abrazo de esos que te dicen con claridad todo lo que necesita ser dicho, de esa forma nos despedimos hasta la próxima. Mientras volvía al lado de Jasper, le dedicó una de esas miradas que prometen el paraíso en la tierra sin miramientos. Yo sonreí y me refugié en los brazos de Edward, no necesitaba que pronunciase ni una sola palabra que me indicase como se encontraba, apostaba a que esa chica se sentía exactamente igual que yo: con los pies ligeros, la cabeza en las nubes, un nudo en la garganta y el corazón a punto de estallar.

El suelo desapareció bajo mis pies sin previo aviso y me encontré en brazos de Edward que me llevaba escaleras arriba. Mordía el puro como solo ciertos hombres pueden hacerlo. Ese canalla parecía tener algo de prisa por llevarme al dormitorio y yo encantada, le quité el puro de la boca y lo alejé para dedicarme a dejarle pequeños besos por esa poderosa mandíbula que tanto me gustaba, buscándole la comisura de los labios. Sabía a él y a la mezcla del tabaco, masculina y poderosa, especiada. Nunca hubiese imaginado que algo así no me resultase desagradable en absoluto, todo lo contrario.

Cuando me dejó en el suelo en el centro de nuestro dormitorio, tomó el puro de mis manos y se alejó hasta sentarse en una de las butacas para observarme a placer. No supe qué hacer con las manos y me sentía tan nerviosa, o casi tanto, como la primera vez que estuve a solas con él en un dormitorio. ¡Qué tonta…!

-Entonces… ¿has hecho un buen negocio? – Dije señalando el puro. La pajarita colgaba deshecha del cuello de su camisa con el primer botón desabrochado, el humo difuminaba sus rasgos, pero no lo suficiente para no ver el gesto burlón de su boca.

-Sabes que sí, hoy he firmado el mejor acuerdo de mi vida, el que más placer me va a proporcionar sin dudas. – No pude evitar sonreír como él lo hacía, pero de repente se puso serio y se inclinó hacia delante hasta apoyar los codos en sus rodillas.

-Gírate para que pueda verte bien. – Obedecí sintiéndome pícara, juguetona y en ese momento tal y como me miraba, me sentía la mujer más hermosa del mundo.

-Suéltate el pelo. Lo haría yo mismo, pero me temo que no estoy muy versado en horquillas y acabaría lastimándote. – Lo miré a través de mis pestañas antes de acercarme al tocador y dejar con cuidado la flor que Esme me había prestado, una a una y sin ninguna prisa, me deshice el moño y todavía me tomé unos instantes para cepillarme el pelo, mientras Edward me observaba con los ojos deliciosamente oscurecidos.

-Es privilegio de los hombres felices y satisfechos con su vida, el ser generosos… Dime, Isabella Cullen, ¿cómo te gustaría que te tomase en nuestra noche de bodas? – Dio una nueva calada a su puro observando como me estremecía de pies a cabeza por una súbita oleada de deseo que me hizo buscar a tientas el tocador a mi espalda. – ¿Te gustaría que fuese un amante tierno que venere tu cuerpo…? – Apagó sin prisa el puro en el cenicero sobre la pequeña mesa a su lado. – ¿O prefieres que te demuestre la fuerza y la determinación de mi amor y deseo por ti…?

Luché por respirar y lo único que conseguí fue que el vibrante ambiente que nos rodeaba y cargaba la atmósfera de la habitación acariciando mi piel, se introdujese también dentro de mí.

-Tú nunca haces el amor sin más… y yo lo quiero todo. – Conseguí decir al fin con una voz oscura y seductora que no parecía mía. – Quiero todo lo que puedas darme, te quiero en cada centímetro de mi cuerpo, sentirte como nunca, que me poseas completamente hasta hacer que me olvide de mi nombre.

No hizo falta más. Edward se levantó como impulsado por un resorte y avanzó con ese paso decidido hasta mí para rodearme con sus brazos y besarme con fuerza, mordiéndome los labios con ternura y pasión a duras penas refrenadas, empujando su lengua dentro de mi boca, enredando sus manos en mi pelo… Yo me aferraba a su espalda disfrutando de la sensación de sentirme mareada por la fuerza de ese beso, notando su mano en mi espalda, bajando hasta la cintura, y finalmente me abarcó las nalgas y me apretó con urgencia contra él. Ambos gemimos cuando su dura erección se frotó contra mi vientre.

-Edward… mi amor, mi hombre… mi señor… mi dueño… Mi esposo… – Susurré sobre sus labios con cada aliento que tenía, enviando un pedazo de mi corazón con cada palabra que pronuncié. Y mi hombre me besó con más fuerza aún, con desesperación, hasta que sentí que las rodillas me flaqueaban cuando desabrochó la pequeña fila de botones en mi espalda y bajó la parte superior del vestido para acariciar mis pechos desnudos. No podría aguantar en pie lo que vendría.

-Siéntate a los pies de la cama. – Tenía los labios enrojecidos e hinchados, yo notaba los míos como si ardiesen. Tardé en reunir la fuerza de voluntad necesaria para separarme de él y hacer lo que me pedía.

Edward tiró de un extremo de su pajarita que colgaba de su cuello y la arrojó al suelo, la misma suerte corrió la chaqueta del _smoking_, y los gemelos estuvieron a punto de seguir ese camino cuando se acercó subiéndose las mangas de su camisa. Aunque me mordí el labio, no conseguí evitar que una sonrisa descarada apareciese bailando en mi boca, a pesar de que él mantuviese esa expresión dura y contenida llena de eróticas promesas. Me ardían los pezones bajo su mirada.

Se arrodilló ante mí y con manos firmes levantó despacio las capas de tul de mi maravilloso vestido. Una sonrisa estalló en su cara cuando, al descubrir mis piernas, vio la llave colgando del liguero de encaje blanco sobre mi muslo. La acarició despacio, como si fuese un reencuentro. No me había pasado por alto que no la hubiese mencionado desde que volvimos a estar juntos y con ese gesto quise dejarle claro que no estaba dispuesta a renunciar a ninguna parte de nuestra historia, que le pertenecía sin reservas y a todos los niveles.

A continuación me bajó despacio las minúsculas braguitas sin quitar el liguero ni los zapatos de seda blancos.

-Llevo toda la noche imaginando cómo sería hacerte el amor con este vestido puesto, no follarte, sino hacerte el amor. – Sus labios silenciaron mi respuesta antes de que pudiese pensarla. Con la mano me indicó suavemente que me tumbase y me separó las piernas ampliamente. El aire de la habitación golpeó mi sexo que a esas alturas estallaba en llamas de puro deseo y se humedecía para él. Sin demora sus labios cubrieron con avaricia la carne tierna recién expuesta y su lengua serpenteó entre mis pliegues gimiendo su aprobación.

-Tu sabor, Isabella… No me permite conformarme con hacerte el amor, voy a necesitar más, mucho más. – Sonreí, alcé las manos sobre mi cabeza y me perdí en el abrumador placer que sentía.

Horas más tarde yo estaba completamente desnuda, bocabajo en la cama apoyada en los codos sintiéndome exhausta, despeinada, y además tenía la sensación de que no volvería a poder cerrar las piernas en varios días. Edward en cambio se entretenía bebiendo _champagne_ en mi cuerpo, lo dejaba caer por el centro de mi espalda y bebía cuando llegaba al final y se alojaba en el hueco que se formaba entre mis nalgas y mi espalda, luego, ascendía siguiendo con la lengua el rastro dejado por mi columna. Yo sostenía mi copa entre mis dedos temblorosos y bebía sonriendo como una mujer satisfecha, disfrutando los deliciosos escalofríos que me provocaba.

Aquella estaba siendo una noche realmente memorable, y a juzgar por la dura erección que notaba crecer y frotarse perezosa contra mi muslo, todavía tardaría bastante en terminar.

Las luces del alba irrumpieron en la habitación demasiado pronto. Apenas habíamos dormido y yo refunfuñé contra la almohada tratando de que la luz no me impidiese volver a dormir.

-La preciosa señora Cullen, supongo... – "O lo que queda de ella…" Pensé con malicia antes de abrir un solo ojo para mirar al dueño de esa voz tan llena de ironía y volví a cerrarlo, sonreí ante el cosquilleo que ese nombre provocaba en mí y me concentré en ignorarlo con todas mis fuerzas.

-Despierta perezosa, el avión nos espera.

-¿Volvemos a casa?

-Así es, ¿no tienes ganas? – Me senté sobre la cama con tal ímpetu, que todo mi cuerpo protestó, provocando que Edward soltase una risa oscura y satisfecha. – Me tomaré ese salto de la cama como un sí.

-Apenas puedo moverme, no creo que haya saltado de la cama. Pero sí que tengo ganas de volver. – Me incliné y lo besé despacio, cuando me separé tenía los ojos entornados y perezosos.

-¿Fui demasiado intenso anoche? – Mi expresión respondió por mí. – Tomaremos un baño entonces.

-¿Y el avión?

-El avión no se irá sin nosotros. Ven, seré suave en esta ocasión.

Todo había sido preparado para nuestra partida la noche anterior, excepto nuestra ropa más cómoda que todavía estaba colgada en el armario, y lo que llevábamos puesto anoche. Me colé en unos vaqueros suaves, me calcé las _Ugg_y elegí un confortable jersey blanco de cuello alto. Edward se había vestido junto a mí también con unos vaqueros y un jersey azul marino. No pude evitar echarle un vistazo a su culo… Dios… ¡Cómo le quedaban los vaqueros! Lo recogimos todo y bajamos de la mano.

Cuando despegamos me juré a mí misma y a Edward, que jamás, bajo ninguna circunstancia, volvería a ir a Lugano en avión. Puto aeropuerto de locos enclavado entre montañas con pistas minúsculas… Edward se limitó a fruncir el ceño y asegurar que el índice de accidentes de coches en las carreteras transalpinas era como comparar miles entre cero del aeropuerto. Entendido, conversación zanjada. Pero a mí seguían poniéndome nerviosa los aviones. A pesar de ese pequeño inconveniente, las horas de vuelo pasaron cómodamente una vez que conseguí olvidarme de dónde estaba y enfocarme en que regresábamos a Seattle, a nuestra casa. Aproveché para recuperar horas de sueño, leer, hacerle fotos a Edward mientras trabajaba… También encontramos un momento para estar los dos a solas a pesar de todas las personas que nos rodeaban.

Seattle nos recibió con una lluvia fina que empapaba a la nube de fotógrafos que nos esperaba ante la verja de la urbanización privada. La policía había puesto orden acordonando los laterales y dejando el paso libre, pero cuando la comitiva de cuatro coches negros que nos llevaba a todos se hizo visible, la locura de flases y gritos con nuestros nombres se desató.

Si hubiese habido un lugar donde esconderme en ese coche, sin duda ya lo habría hecho a pesar de que Edward me había advertido sobre lo que nos esperaba. Todo ese alboroto por nuestra boda no hizo nada por solucionar el problema que estaba teniendo con mis nervios, situación que a él no parecía afectarle en lo más mínimo, ya que me sonrió como si nada estuviese pasando, tranquilizándome al hacerlo, tanto que imité su gesto, entonces acercó la mano que me tenía fuertemente agarrada a sus labios para besarla, mostrándole así una imagen inmejorable a los fotógrafos donde se nos veía sonrientes con nuestros flamantes anillos bien visibles, a través del cristal del parabrisas que no estaba tintado. Se volvieron locos en ese momento. Yo me limité a ensanchar mi sonrisa al ser consciente de su habilidad para manejar a la prensa.

Cuando la imponente y moderna edificación que era la Guarida apareció ante mis ojos, estos se llenaron de lágrimas de emoción.

-Bienvenida a casa, Isabella. – Me lancé a besarlo y entre sus brazos disfruté de ese momento. Por fin estaba de regreso a casa, con Edward a mi lado y felizmente recién casada. No podía concebir mayor felicidad.

-Señora Cullen… ¿Qué hay de las tradiciones? – Lo miré confundida acercarse por detrás del coche y sin previo aviso me tomó en brazos y giró mientras me besaba. Podía sentir su sonrisa contra mis labios mientras atravesábamos la puerta de nuestra casa.

Toda la comitiva de maletas pasó rápidamente, la gente de la casa se dirigió con discreción a sus tareas y desaparecieron dejándonos a solas. Yo giraba sobre mis pies con la emoción a flor de piel reencontrándome con los olores familiares, los espacios abiertos, las vistas del jardín que se colaban en el interior exigiendo protagonismo… ¡Estábamos de regreso! Edward se mostraba feliz y salté a abrazarlo, a besarlo colgada de su cuello y él me correspondió con su corazón latiendo fuerte contra mi pecho, el mío revoloteaba como una pájaro al que acabasen de liberar y todo lo que me rodeaba era él de nuevo.

Hasta que Edward rompió el beso y se volvió frío. Seguí su mirada y vi a M sosteniendo un pequeño paquete cuadrado entre sus manos con la cara surcada por la preocupación.

-¿Qué es? – Con el tono gélido de la voz de Edward se podría haber construido un iglú.

-Un mensajero ha traído esta misma mañana un regalo para la señora Cullen. Ha pasado todos los controles, no es peligroso y no contiene ningún tipo de dispositivo electrónico, aún así habría que revisarlo más a fondo.

-¿Un regalo para mí? Qué extraño… ¿Puedo abrirlo?

-Mejor lo hago yo mismo. – Edward rompió la cinta que sellaba el paquete y de él sacó un estuche de joyería lacado en negro, cuando lo abrió palideció y apretó los dientes con fuerza. Al acercarme para ver qué era, toda la sangre abandonó mi cabeza y sentí un súbito acceso de frío. En una pequeña nota Aro enviaba sus saludos y un regalo para la nueva señora Cullen: un anillo en el que había engastado una calavera de jade coronada como una reina con pequeños diamantes.

-El mensaje de una Vanitas está bastante claro: la muerte nos alcanza a todos por igual, sin importar la condición. – Lo dije sin ser consciente realmente de haberlo pronunciado en voz alta.

-Así es, pero a algunos antes que a otros y Aro ha presionado el botón equivocado, su cuenta atrás acaba de aumentar de velocidad.

Suspiré y Edward me abrazó con fuerza al mismo tiempo que le devolvía el estuche a M. Todo volvía a ser como antes, pero había una diferencia importante, Edward y yo ahora éramos uno solo, y yo había descubierto que podía ser fuerte y valiente si era necesario.

-Sabíamos que esto iba a suceder, no abandonaría sus propósitos tan fácilmente.

-Nada va a sucederte, no lo permitiré, lo sabes, ¿verdad?

-Por supuesto que lo sé, igual que sé que nada va a sucederte a ti.

No, no lo permitiríamos, aunque las sombras seguían acechándonos y seguramente reposicionándose, para ser sincera conmigo misma, a estas alturas hacía falta algo mucho más amenazador que un anillo en forma de calavera para asustarme, aunque este viniese de parte de esa alimaña que le gustaba camuflar sus intenciones en el simbolismo de unas figuras.

Además, el amor siempre vence. Siempre vence.

* * *

*Pantone: Empresa que se ha constituidos como líder en cuanto a identificación de colores para la industria, estableciendo un código de números y letras para las características de cada color.

*Haka de los AllBlacks: El equipo de rugby de Nueva Zelanda es conocido como el mejor del mundo, antes de cada partido interpretan una antigua danza Maorí guerrera en la que se grita de forma amenazante enfatizando con movimientos de brazos y piernas.

Un anillo para comprometerlos en una promesa para la eternidad, un anillo para sellar su pacto de amor contra las sombras, un anillo para… (Se sacude el momento Tolkien) Bueno, ese último anillo es para que estos dos no se confíen y para dejar claro que con esa tarta de bodas se nos han acabado las existencias de azúcar para los siguientes capis ;)

Bienvenidas las nuevas lectoras/es, muchísimas gracias por leer, por comentar y por vuestro apoyo y cariño, me siento realmente afortunada de contar con todos vosotros.

El próximo capi: lo antes posible ;)

Blog actualizado.


	63. Chapter 63

Disclaimer: los personajes pertenecen a SM y la historia es mía.

Muchísimas gracias a Larosaderosas y Ericastelo por betear esta locura, por soportarme cuando me pongo neurótica, pero sobre todo, por soportarme cuando les pido consejo, me parece genial todo lo que me dicen, y luego hago lo primero que tenía pensado. Gracias chicas!

* * *

61.- La senda de lo inesperado.

Los días habían pasado. Y tras los días, las noches.

Era una mañana blanquecina de abril en la que el sol se filtraba a través de las nubes con haces luminosos casi tangibles; las mismas nubes que habían descargado lluvia durante toda la noche, ahora ofrecían un espectáculo de luz limpia y olor a tierra húmeda propia de una primavera que no terminaba de llegar, y que se notaba ansiosa por estallar.

Los cristales del invernadero que Edward me había regalado por San Valentín me aislaban del frío, envolviéndome en una calidez húmeda repleta de suaves fragancias y vivos colores. Aquella tarde después del trabajo, llegó con un joven ingeniero y me "dio" su regalo, en esta ocasión sin lazos, por suerte para el ingeniero, poniéndolo a mi disposición para que juntos lo construyésemos. Después salimos a cenar como una pareja normal. Mi regalo lo disfrutamos a nuestro regreso en casa. Todavía se me escapaba una pequeña risa secreta cada vez que evocaba los maravillosos recuerdos de aquella noche.

Sacudí la cabeza y me concentré en cortar los tulipanes más grandes para el ramo, consciente de que me había ruborizado. Había desarrollado una pasión por cultivar flores, de la misma forma que otras personas cultivaban su fe, o su odio, solo que en mi "capilla" había lugar para un rincón con una mesa de hierro rodeada de sillones de mimbre, una cafetera y muchas, muchas flores.

Edward había salido muy temprano a pesar de ser sábado, dándome una vaga explicación de algo referente a una reunión en el periódico que me llegó inconexa a través de la bruma del sueño. Nada por lo que preocuparme. En principio.

Todavía sentía una inquietante sensación de vértigo ante el hecho de sentirme tan feliz. Adoraba mi vida junto a Edward; durante el día trabajaba en mi antiguo puesto a pesar del anillo que lucía en mi dedo, desarrollando varios proyectos a la vez, inmersa en la tensión y el desafío que representaba cada trabajo, pero por las noches, o en cada ocasión que teníamos para nosotros, sus ojos se bebían cada uno de mis gestos, su hambre por mí no había disminuido, todo lo contrario, y sus manos, su cuerpo, su sonrisa enigmática, su risa explosiva, el brillo de sus ojos… Todo era para mí de la misma forma que todo mi ser, cada fibra de mi cuerpo y cada latido de mi corazón le pertenecían por completo.

Las cosas funcionaban muy bien entre nosotros, nos entendíamos y complementábamos como solo dos personas absolutamente entregadas el uno al otro podían hacerlo. El sexo cada vez era mejor, y el _Moulin_ volvía a estar como si ningún ciclón lo hubiese asolado alguna vez, exactamente igual, a excepción de la cama, que era una superficie enorme tapizada de terciopelo gris oscuro, sin columnas ni nada que nos entorpeciese.

Me lavé las manos y volví a ponerme mis anillos, me quité mis viejas _Doctor Martens_ que usaba en el invernadero para sustituirlas por unos _Manolos_ de brillante color morado y tacón de vértigo, la única concesión al color que había hecho esa mañana y que contrastaba con los pantalones ajustados y la camiseta de manga francesa de color negro. Volví a ponerme el abrigo, subí el cuello para protegerme del frío y de las nubes de lluvia que no se decidían a marcharse del todo, y salí a paso ligero con los tulipanes en una mano y el paraguas en la otra, en dirección hacia la casa.

Edward no tardaría en regresar, al menos eso esperaba porque ya había desayunado, pasado por el gimnasio y si hubiese seguido cortando tulipanes, habría necesitado una bañera para ponerlos en agua.

Toda la gente a la que quería se encontraba bien, Alice, mis padres, Rose… Incluso Jacob, que me envió un correo electrónico dos semanas después de la boda para felicitarme y disculparse en cierta forma por aquello que ocurrió, y al que tardé varios días en reunir las palabras adecuadas para responder agradeciéndoselo; aunque tengo que reconocer que me quedó algo frío y distante. Aún así tenía presente el cariño que siempre nos habíamos tenido y me alegraba sinceramente de que estuviese entusiasmado con una nueva chica. Le deseaba lo mejor. Todo el mundo parecía continuar con su vida y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, tenía esa agradable sensación de estabilidad.

Sin embargo, como contrapartida la guerra contra Aro en los mercados bursátiles se había vuelto abierta y muy agresiva; Edward había sufrido algunos reveses importantes en su empeño de apostar en contra de sus inversiones, pero con tesón y esfuerzo, los datos indicaban que estaba consiguiendo debilitarlo. A pesar de esos resultados, no parecía que nada consiguiese aligerar su ánimo con respecto a este tema, en las últimas semanas estaba incluso más inquieto y hermético que de costumbre, algo que no me tranquilizaba precisamente.

Una súbita ráfaga de aire húmedo se coló por la solapa del abrigo y me acarició el cuello con dedos helados, haciéndome estremecer. Apreté el paso, entré directamente por la puerta de la cocina, me quité el abrigo y puse las flores en un jarrón, lo llevé al salón y justo en ese momento me di cuenta de que la puerta del estudio de Edward estaba completamente cerrada. En una fracción de segundo la lógica me dijo que había regresado y que no me había llamado como solía hacer, el vuelco en mi estómago me aseguró que algo iba mal. Muy mal.

Abrí la puerta con absoluta decisión y lo que encontré ante mí no hizo más que confirmar mis temores. Cuando me vio se llevó la mano al puente de su nariz para pellizcarlo, completamente frustrado, M cortó su discurso en seco y se centró en los documentos que tenía en el regazo, Call se levantó del sillón como impulsado por un resorte y Alistair puso cara de póker, enmarcado por la pantalla en la pared desde la que asistía a la reunión.

-¿Edward? ¿Qué… qué está pasando? – Algo realmente serio debía de estar cocinándose, si le hacía caso a la expresión sombría de su cara.

-Entra Isabella, deja esas flores en cualquier parte y siéntate. Tarde o temprano tendrías que enterarte. – Hasta ese momento no fui consciente de que aún llevaba el jarrón con los tulipanes en la mano. No se me ocurrió algo que pudiese estar más fuera de lugar en aquel ambiente tenso que nos rodeaba.

Dejé el jarrón sobre la primera superficie estable que vi y avancé para sentarme en el sillón que antes ocupaba Call. Era evidente que Edward no estaba feliz con mi inesperada aparición, pero aún así me tendió un ejemplar de su periódico. Lo tomé con manos asombrosamente firmes y me centré en la primera página rodeada de un silencio incómodo y sin saber qué podía esperar; por más que buscaba, nada en mi interior me alertaba como en otras ocasiones.

En la portada aparecía la noticia del asesinato de alguien. El cadáver se encontraba en un callejón sórdido rodeado de contenedores de basura, bajo una de esas mantas térmicas cuyo dorado resaltaba casi vulgar, fuera de lugar en aquel escenario. La sábana no le cubría los pies, tenía unos zapatos caros, uno puesto, el otro no. Junto a la imagen del cuerpo había otra de dos hombres típicos de negocios con esas camisas impecables y el aire de arrogante eficiencia. Padre e hijo según el titular y el arco de la nariz.

-¿Qué es esto? No entiendo nada. Edward, ¿qué tiene esta noticia que ver con nosotros? – Sus ojos eran fríos, la vena de su frente estaba hinchada como cuando algo muy bueno, o algo muy malo le sucedía, y la tensión en su mandíbula completaban la escenificación de su preocupación.

-El cuerpo que está bajo la sábana térmica pertenece a Ashton Pearson, hijo, principal heredero y orgullo de William Pearson, que a su vez es propietario mayoritario de una de las principales agencias de calificación de riesgo a nivel mundial. William Pearson se encuentra en prisión desde hace dos semanas acusado de estafa, de alterar el precio de las cosas y de difundir rumores interesados que han desestabilizado el mercado de valores en los últimos meses, otorgándole a él y a sus socios escandalosos beneficios. Nada realmente grave a nivel personal que no se resolviese con una multa y unos meses en la cárcel, a no ser porque a su hijo le han dado una paliza con puños americanos, lo han violado y cortado el cuello. Tiene dos hijas más, esposa y amante escondida en alguna parte de la ciudad.

Apreté los dientes, inspiré profundamente y me costó unos instantes controlar la marea de horror que rugía en mi pecho junto a mis propios recuerdos de la noche en que me tiraron de aquel coche. Tuvo que vivir tanto miedo y dolor en sus últimas horas… La barbarie que ponía a Edward en este estado sombrío siempre tenía el mismo nombre y apellido. No podía ser de otra forma, pero había cosas que todavía no entendía bien.

-¿Eso quiere decir que está relacionado el que su padre esté en la cárcel, con que le hayan hecho… eso?

-Así es, mi equipo había conseguido reunir pruebas de que era aliado de Aro y trabajaba blanqueando su dinero, lo filtramos a un periódico especializado en economía y tras contrastarlo, ambas publicaciones lo sacamos a la luz, eso fue lo que puso a la división de delitos fiscales tras su pista. Por eso está en prisión. – Mi corazón se encogía cada vez más, mientras temerosa, buscaba algún indicio de culpabilidad en los ojos de Edward, indicio que por suerte no encontré y en vez de culpabilidad, había una fría e implacable determinación. Eso me confortó en cierto aspecto y me alteró en otro.

-Aro lo ha matado. – No lo dije como una pregunta, sino como una afirmación. Los ojos glaucos de Edward parecían más agudos que de costumbre mientras observaban cada uno de mis movimientos, asintiendo despacio. Mantuve el tipo como pude y confié en que siguiese contándome qué estaba pasando.

-Después de jugar un poco con él. Esa es su forma de asegurarse de que su padre no hablará, que aceptará su condena como un buen chico, sin implicarlo, y sin atreverse a nombrarlo ni en sus oraciones. Aunque eso no le garantice que un día no aparezca muerto en su celda. – Le devolví el periódico asqueada por la sordidez, por la sangre y el miedo que desprendía esa noticia.

-Ahora entiendo perfectamente por qué no encontrasteis, Carlisle y tú, a nadie dispuesto a testificar en su contra cuando quisisteis denunciarlo. – Esas palabras brotaron de mis labios, reflexivas aunque inesperadas y algo en Edward cambió. Se incorporó resuelto, apartó el periódico de mi vista y miró a M que permanecía en silencio, al igual que Call de pie desde su rincón y Alistair desde su pantalla.

-Respóndele que acepto ese encuentro, tengo curiosidad por saber qué tiene que decirme. Apuesto a que pretende hacerme responsable. – Y con eso dio por finalizada la reunión, todos se marcharon con breves inclinaciones de cabeza y resueltos, mientras que mi cerebro parecía haberse espesado de repente. No estaba segura de entender lo que había escuchado, simplemente no podía ser, pero… ¿con quién más podría reunirse que no fuese…?

-¿Vas… a reunirte con… Aro? – Era incredulidad sin paliativos lo que rezumaban mis palabras.

-Isabella, querías estar al tanto de la situación y ya lo estás. Ahora necesito encargarme de algunos asuntos, me reuniré contigo tan pronto como termine, luego quizás podamos almorzar en el Club si te apetece.

Incliné la cabeza a un lado y lo miré confusa con el ceño fruncido. Estaba evitando mirarme. _"…respóndele que acepto esa reunión…"_ _"…almorzar en el Club…"_ Sus palabras resonaban en mi cabeza como si algo espeso se hubiese convertido repentinamente en un espacio vacío, mientras que las imágenes de ese cadáver bajo la sábana dorada y la breve descripción de cómo había muerto giraban en espiral con un ritmo vertiginoso delante de mis ojos.

Necesitaba aire, pensar.

Me levanté y salí despacio con pasos silenciosos del estudio, una vez fuera, con la misma calma aparente seguí caminando por pura inercia, si me detenía, el temblor de mis rodillas me obligaría a sentarme en el primer lugar que viese, como una anciana. Y no estaba dispuesta a hacerlo.

Necesitaba pensar, volver a poner en marcha la masa inerte en la que se había convertido mi cerebro. Y no podía pensar. Ninguna idea remotamente coherente acudía a mi mente, solo el recuerdo de la conversación me llegaba como jirones inconexos que no tenían ningún sentido, mientras notaba crecer y tensarse una incómoda burbuja dentro de mi pecho.

Tenía que salir de allí, y sin ser realmente consciente de los pasos que daba, crucé la puerta del garaje, saqué mi llave del armario, abrí la puerta del coche y pisé el acelerador a fondo del _Isabella_, haciendo chirriar las ruedas mientras salía hacia el aire libre, volando sobre el camino que me llevaba a mi objetivo más inmediato: la verja de salida.

No podía ser cierto lo que había escuchado: Edward pretendía reunirse con ese animal que había ordenado el asesinato de ese chico en aquel sórdido callejón, después de golpearlo y violarlo. Y mi hombre pretendía reunirse con él… A medida que la cabeza se me despejaba, noté como la burbuja, que no era otra cosa que ira, rugía dentro de mi pecho como nunca antes la había sentido, mientras que un miedo feroz encogía mi corazón, y mis sienes latían a un ritmo enloquecido. Esto no podía estar pasando, ¡no puede reunirse con él!

_No llores Bella. Que ni se te ocurra llorar. Tranquilízate y después vuelve para hablar con Edward, has debido entender mal_.

De repente una bala plateada que rugía como un caza del ejército, me adelantó por la derecha aprovechando una curva del camino y antes de poder darme cuenta de lo que pasaba, clavé el pie en el freno por puros reflejos, deteniéndome a escasos centímetros del Alas de Gaviota que había aparecido delante de mí cruzado en la calzada, bloqueando el camino y Edward tras el volante una expresión en los ojos que me hizo tragar en seco.

Nada de lo que estaba pasando era normal, mi coche estaba blindado, pero el suyo no y la puerta era un punto débil, podría haberlo herido si no llego a frenar a tiempo. Nada era normal… Y eso era precisamente lo que más asustada me tenía.

Cuando intentó abrir la puerta del Alas de Gaviota y esta chocó contra el parachoques de mi coche, mi corazón latía descontrolado y la adrenalina me daba una extraña sensación de hormigueo por toda la piel. Edward se giró furioso hacia la otra puerta y yo fui capaz de soltar por fin el volante al que estaba aferrada con desesperación.

_¿Y ahora qué?_ Me pregunté angustiada mientras Edward conseguía salir y se acercaba furibundo dando grandes zancadas. _Ahora nada, no lo has embestido, aunque no gracias a su prudencia, así que sal del coche y busca ese aire libre que tanto necesitas para poder pensar._

-¡Estás huyendo! – Rugió mientras me sujetaba con fuerza por un brazo.

-¡No estoy huyendo! Solo necesito un poco de aire, eso es todo. Suéltame. – De un tirón hice que me soltase, sabiendo en el fondo que me había zafado de su agarre porque él había querido, mientras trataba de andar deprisa con esos tacones sobre el césped.

-¿Y por ese motivo salías a toda velocidad? Sentarse en el banco del jardín es tomar el aire, a lo que tú hacías se le llama huir. – ¡Maldita sea! ¿Me estaba siguiendo entre los setos?

-¡¿Cómo voy a huir si no llevo dinero, ni identificación, ni tarjetas?! ¿Eh? Respóndeme a eso. – No me giré para hablar con él, si lo hacía lo vería, y si lo veía, la lógica se impondría y ya no podría alegar locura transitoria para justificar mi comportamiento. Nada era normal…

-Isabella estás cruzando muchas líneas, no estás siendo razonable. – Ese tono ya me resultaba mucho más familiar, resultaba considerablemente más intimidatorio cuando empleaba ese tono frío y calmado, pero en esta ocasión chocó contra el muro de rabia y desesperación que salía de mi pecho. Y olvidándome de la prudencia, me giré para enfrentarlo.

-¿Razonable? ¿Tú me estás hablando de ser razonable? – No solo lo enfrenté, sino que además lo señalé con un dedo acusatorio mientras avanzaba un paso hacia él. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? No podía acercarme, tenía que poner distancias entre nosotros, así que me giré y anduve todavía más deprisa sin preocuparme hacia dónde me dirigía.

-Isabella estás enfadándome de verdad, mi paciencia…

¡Su paciencia! Su paciencia podía irse a la mierda en… En ese momento pisé en falso, el tacón se hundió en el césped, y si había algo de dignidad en toda esa ridícula escena, me despedí de ella en el mismo instante en que aterricé de rodillas sobre el húmedo.

-¡Joder!

-¡Joder!

-¿Estás bien? – Por suerte los reflejos no dependen de una y son eso, reflejos que por suerte no me habían abandonado esa mañana como hizo mi habitual templanza, la muy cobarde, así que puse las manos a tiempo para que la escena no fuese completa. En menos de un segundo ya lo tenía encima levantándome en vilo de aquel suelo, tan fuerte, tan atento… Tan Superman al rescate… Y eso era lo peor, daba la sensación de ser una tonta que no puede dar dos pasos sin que él tuviese que salvarme el culo. ¿Estaba siendo razonable? No. Y tampoco me importaba. Nada era normal.

-¡No! Puedo levantarme sola. Es por culpa de estos putos zapatos. – Volví a zafarme de su agarre y no sé por qué lo hice, pero rescaté mi zapato que permanecía con el tacón hundido en el suelo y eché a andar cojeando con él en la mano, pero sin detenerme ni para quitarme el otro.

-Isabella, esto es completamente ridículo. ¡Vuelve aquí inmediatamente! – Parte de mí quería volver y refugiarme en sus brazos, aunque más que en sus brazos, terminase sobre sus rodillas, pero la otra parte estaba tan cabreada, que no lo contemplaba siquiera como una posibilidad. Y ese cabreo aumentaba a medida que lo hacía su tono autoritario y dominante.

Volví a torcerme el tobillo del pie que todavía estaba calzado, aunque por suerte pude mantener el equilibrio y esta vez no caí. Pero algo que estaba sujetando a duras penas en mi interior, terminó por desatarse. Me giré y enfrenté esos ojos preocupados y coléricos al mismo tiempo. Se estaba acercando.

-No puedo correr con estos zapatos. ¡Maldito fetichista! – No sé de dónde salió el impulso de tirarle uno de los tacones a la cabeza, pero el caso es que Edward lo atrapó al vuelo con una mano sin el menor esfuerzo por su parte. Así que le tiré el otro y salí corriendo descalza como alma que lleva el diablo.

No sabía a dónde iba ni me importaba. Corría y corría sin detenerme aprovechando que Edward parecía haberse quedado momentáneamente fuera de juego, supuse que sin saber cómo reaccionar ante situaciones absurdamente ridículas como la que protagonizábamos. Bien, eso me daría alguna ventaja. Ni yo misma sabía qué estaba haciendo... pero lo necesitaba. El miedo no era racional, ni lógico, el miedo era violento y ciego. Y correr era la primera y más visceral reacción ante el miedo.

Mis pulmones ardían, escuchaba mi torrente sanguíneo latiendo en los oídos, mis muslos respondían al esfuerzo, tenía los pies fríos… Y de repente sus brazos en torno a mí casi me hicieron caer al suelo.

-Ya es suficiente, Isabella. Veo que necesitas un recordatorio sobre disciplina y la forma adecuada de comportarte. – Su voz era imperativa, algo jadeante, en un tono bajo y contenido. Me apretaba contra su pecho, pero pude ver que nos rodeaba una pequeña arboleda, había algunas flores silvestres en el suelo. Eran blancas. Notaba su calor y su fuerza en torno a mí, cerré los ojos y luché por respirar, pero lo que inhalaba era su aroma. El Edward dominante, el Puto Amo lo había detenido todo: el horror, la necesidad de correr, la sinrazón… Lentamente mi cerebro volvía a funcionar, volvía a ser consciente de la realidad que me rodeaba. Y estaba Él. Su presencia como anclaje, como bálsamo, como coherencia.

-Eso es… cálmate. – El tono de su voz junto con la mano que cerraba con suavidad en torno a mi nuca, sin presionar, solo para mantenerme en mi lugar, desataron un estallido en mi vientre. Y él lo sabía… sabía cómo hacerme reaccionar, sabía la forma de calmarme, los mecanismos para someterme. Y lo estaba utilizando en mi contra, su erección contra mi vientre me lo confirmaba, su respiración acariciándome el cuello me instaba a abandonarme en sus manos, y la superficie rasposa de un árbol a mi espalda me indicó que estaba atrapada. Mi cuerpo se estaba rindiendo porque él era lo que más necesitaba, estaba en mi naturaleza, al igual que la necesidad de respirar.

-Edward no me hagas esto... – Protesté débilmente, casi sin fuerzas.

-Shsss… Silencio, ya te tengo, respira, concéntrate en mi voz. Tranquila… – Sus manos ansiosas comenzaron a acariciar mi cara, mi cintura, el torso, bajo la camiseta, los pechos… Sus labios rozaban mi frente sin llegar a besarme. Estaba por todas partes mientras que yo cerraba con fuerza los ojos luchando por reaccionar, y sin embargo, viéndome arrastrada sin remedio, dejando caer la cabeza hacia delante para recostarme en su pecho, acariciando sus fuertes hombros con manos ansiosas… Sería tan sencillo abandonarme en sus brazos…

Pero mi mente no estaba conmigo, no acompañaba a mi cuerpo en ese delicioso abandono, se negaba a permitir que me rindiese insistiendo una y otra vez en mostrarme la imagen de esa manta dorada que cubría el cadáver.

-Edward… no puedo… No… Para… No... – Aro. Aro. Aro. Y Edward se reuniría con él. Edward acariciándome los pechos con ruda urgencia y buscando mi boca con sus labios. Edward bajo una sábana dorada manchada de sangre en un sórdido callejón sin uno de sus zapatos.

Aro.

-Silencio. Estos meses he sido demasiado suave contigo, incluso las buenas chicas como tú necesitan unos contundentes azotes de vez en cuando. Ya es hora de que estrenes la columna del Cuarto de Juegos. – Ni siquiera lo había escuchado bien, su voz me llegaba como si estuviese lejos, muy, muy lejos, en vez de hablando sobre mis labios.

Aro. Aro y Edward. Abrí los ojos y me di cuenta de que toda la situación era más, mucho más de lo que podía soportar.

Con la misma lejanía que había escuchado su voz, oí la mía pronunciando el apellido de mi padre.

Y sus manos se congelaron justo antes de abandonarme, al igual que su calor y la nube de lujuria que amenazaba con aturdirme, junto con la sensación de seguridad que me ofrecían sus brazos. De repente me vi invadida por una fría calma. Sabía lo que tenía que hacer.

Respiré profundamente y lo miré a los ojos. Parecía aturdido y muy preocupado. Se había alejado un paso de mí y mantenía las manos abiertas frente a él para que viese que no era una amenaza, tuve que luchar de nuevo para no arrojarme en sus brazos y llorar. Sería tan sencillo… Para evitar la tentación abandoné el tronco del árbol y comencé a alejarme sin darle la espalda. Despacio, primero un paso y luego otro. Un fogonazo de pánico iluminó su mirada.

-¿Te he hecho daño? – Negué brevemente con la cabeza. – Tranquila, no voy a tocarte. Isabella… ¿qué está pasando? – Lo veía sufrir ante mis ojos, confuso, queriendo acercarse y refrenándose para no hacerlo. Tenía que decir algo.

-No es la promesa de unos azotes, ni siquiera en la columna… Saber que vas a exponerte voluntariamente al peligro de una reunión con los Vulturi, supera con creces lo que puedo soportar. No… Ni siquiera sé cómo debería sentirme, necesito tiempo, no puedo pensar. – Antes de darle la espalda, vi que Edward frunció el ceño y no se movió ni un ápice, como si estuviese ante algo inestable e imprevisible, como si un movimiento en falso pudiese detonar algo peligroso.

Procuré caminar, pero cada paso que daba era más rápido que el anterior, y cuando entré en la casa, iba corriendo de nuevo. Subí las escaleras, me encerré en mi estudio, y me senté hecha un ovillo en mi versión femenina del sillón _Eames_ para tratar de recomponer los pedazos de mi ser que el pánico había hecho saltar por los aires.

¿Qué podía hacer…? Estaba tan asustada, tan estupefacta, que ni siquiera podía lamentar mi reacción. Dios… Estuve a punto de embestirlo con mi coche blindado y él se había expuesto a resultar herido con tal de detener mi loca carrera. ¿Acaso estaba huyendo como aseguró? No, no estaba huyendo, solo quería aire fresco y pensar. En ningún momento pensé en marcharme. Sin embargo él sí que lo pensó y por ese motivo se puso delante del coche. Sentí un súbito acceso de náuseas al pensar en las posibles consecuencias si no llego a frenar a tiempo. A mí no me hubiese pasado nada en mi coche, pero él… ¿Tanto miedo tenía a que me marchase? ¿Acaso me creía capaz de hacerlo?

Golpes de nudillos exigentes en la puerta me hicieron saltar en mi sillón.

-Isabella… Abre la puerta, déjame entrar. – Lo ignoré como una niña pequeña y terca. Me sentía aterrorizada ante la perspectiva de su reunión, me ofendía su ofrecimiento de que almorzásemos en el club, como si fuese una tonta frívola a la que no le importa el peligro al que se exponía, y sobre todo, me asustaba que se hubiese arriesgado con el coche de esa forma. Era un maldito temerario. – Por favor, Isabella. – Resoplé y apreté los dientes dispuesta a seguir ignorándolo.

-Aléjate de la puerta. – Aquello me desconcertó y miré en dirección al sonido de su voz. Inmediatamente después un ruido como un trueno retumbó justo antes de que las puertas dobles se abriesen violentamente, con crujir de madera y golpes contra la pared.

Bien, de puta madre… John Wayne acaba de irrumpir en el salón. Apreté aún más los dientes y me giré en mi asiento para darle la espalda. Ya podía tirar todas las puertas del mundo a patadas si le daba la gana, pero estaba muy equivocado si pensaba que eso iba a impresionarme. Lo escuché andar con calma acercándose a mí mientras mi corazón latía con tanta fuerza, que sentí la necesidad de cruzarme de brazos para mantenerlo dentro de mi pecho. De soslayo vi cómo acercaba el reposapiés a juego con el sillón y se sentaba con calma cerca de mí, aunque todo él emitiese una potente vibración de genuino cabreo. A continuación giró mi sillón y ya no me dejó más opción que mirarlo a los ojos.

-Solo pretendo curarte los pies, asegurarme de que no tienes heridas profundas. – Tenía ante mí un hombre realmente cabreado, que se movía despacio y que tenía en el suelo junto a él un pequeño botiquín y mis _Manolos_. Los mismos que le había tirado a la cabeza solo que limpios. Me tomó los pies para mirarlos con atención, con esas manos fuertes con cicatrices en los nudillos y una orgullosa alianza de bodas.

-Son algunos arañazos superficiales, nada serio. Quédate quieta ahora, voy a curarte. – Bien, su actitud no era precisamente como la patada en la puerta que acababa de dar, pero resultaba mucho más efectiva a la hora de abrirlas, al menos, las que yo había cerrado en mi interior. Maldito manipulador… ¡Qué bien me conocía!

-No es necesario, puedo hacerlo yo misma. – Intenté retirar el pie, pero me sujetó con firmeza y lo dejó sobre su muslo. Mejor me olvidaba de pequeñas revoluciones y me dejaba curar, lo creía capaz de enfadarse más por eso que por haberle tirado los zapatos a la cabeza.

-Esto escocerá un poco. – Mirando cómo me curaba, me di cuenta que nunca pensé que diría mi palabra de seguridad y mucho menos que fuese de la forma en que pasó. Me dolía el corazón por todo lo que estaba sucediendo.

-Edward no vayas a esa reunión. Por favor. – Al principio no hizo nada que me indicase que me había oído, continuó desinfectando con sumo cuidado mis pies heridos como si nada. Su silencio escocía mucho más que con lo que me curaba. Por fin resopló y cambió de pie.

-Un hombre hace lo que tiene que hacer y eso es todo. No es la primera vez que me reúno con Aro, nunca voy solo ni desprotegido, y en esta ocasión no será diferente. – Aquello fue como un jarro de agua fría, me sentí desolada, ¿cuántas veces se habrían reunido? ¿Cuántas veces había estado al alcance de ese animal? Su voz firme acompañaba su actitud tan seguro de sí mismo y calmado, me respondió sin apartar sus ojos de mi pie izquierdo, como si eso fuese infinitamente más importante y requiriese de toda su atención, en vez del peligro al que se expondría. Aquello reavivó mi indignación.

-Te tenía por un hombre valiente, decidido, definitivamente arrogante e incluso peligroso si se daba la ocasión… pero no por un insensato. Puede que antes te reunieses con él, pero ahora está acorralado y es más peligroso que nunca. – Una mueca burlona le alzó una comisura de los labios.

-¿Más peligroso que nunca? Dime algo: ¿cómo puedes saber eso? ¿Acaso tienes una descripción detallada de cómo su nivel de crueldad se ha visto incrementado en los últimos meses? – Mis pies ya estaban perfectamente curados, sus movimientos ante mí seguían siendo medidos y elegantes, su tono bajo y confiado estaba dirigido a tranquilizarme aunque no quisiese, pero tenía un matiz irónico para el que no estaba de humor.

-No hagas eso, Edward, por favor. Ese cuerpo en el callejón es suficiente descripción para mí, no necesito saber más.

-En eso estamos de acuerdo. – Con esa sentencia dio por terminada mi cura y me instó a que bajase los pies con un ligero toque. Obedecí y ese hombre imposible se levantó dejando el botiquín en la mesa. ¿Quién estaba huyendo ahora? Yo tampoco podía dejarlo escabullirse sin más.

-Edward… No vayas a esa reunión… Por favor... – Me incorporé y lo tomé de la mano. Él se detuvo y miró hacia el suelo, luego a mis ojos que esperaban suplicantes y pareció conmoverse, porque entrelazó nuestros dedos con tanto cariño que mi corazón tembló.

-Soy un hombre que resuelvo mis problemas por mí mismo, no un pelele castrado por los miedos de una mujer. – La pequeña esperanza que empecé a albergar, murió rápidamente con su respuesta. Lo dijo sin alterarse, indulgente ante lo que él muy bien había descrito como mi miedo, pero inconmovible ante él. Después besó la mano que me sostenía con labios suaves antes de soltarme despacio y girarse hacia la puerta. Me dejé caer en el respaldo, desalentada e impotente. No, no podía darme por vencida, era evidente que un hombre como él no cambiaría de opinión por una rabieta, aunque tuviese palabra de seguridad incluida.

-Un maldito héroe… Creo que fue Scott Fitzgerald quien dijo eso de "dame un héroe y te escribiré una tragedia". – Se detuvo al escucharme y se giró despacio. Desde su altura me miraba con los rasgos endurecidos, el jersey negro que llevaba lo hacía parecer aún más pálido que de costumbre.

-Pensé que sabías con el tipo de hombre al que unías tu vida. – Sus ojos me observaban con absoluta atención, su voz sonaba calmada y profunda, pero su actitud era inflexible, un hombre duro y decidido a pesar de todo.

-Me casé con un hombre inteligente que me amaba. – Edward apretó los dientes acusando el golpe y reanudó su camino hacia la puerta en la que se detuvo de nuevo dándome la espalda.

-¿Vas a marcharte de casa? – Aquello no lo esperaba, pero prendió en mi ánimo, avivando mi cabreo, haciendo que me revolviese incómoda en el sillón.

-Yo también pensaba que sabías con el tipo de mujer con la que te casabas. Me ofende que creas que voy a romper mis votos y añadir más preocupaciones a las que ya tienes. Solamente pretendía buscar algo de espacio para pensar. – Le respondí a su nuca con firmeza. – Es que no entiendo por qué estás dispuesto a ponerte en peligro, Edward, y arriesgarlo todo. – Tenía que insistir, no podía permitir que pensase que me alejaría, mientras que yo lo que quería era justo lo contrario. Giró la cabeza de forma que me ofreció su perfil. De repente él también parecía tan triste como yo.

-No soy un héroe, Isabella, simplemente un hombre de honor que resuelve sus problemas personalmente. – Se marchó después de decir aquello, dejando tras de sí un espeso silencio, las puertas rotas, y a mí triste y cansada, sintiéndome pesada e impotente.

Me giré hacia los ventanales que se abrían al jardín y me quedé absorta tratando de poner mis pensamientos en orden. No lo entendía… Por más que repasaba todo una y otra vez, no llegaba a comprender el motivo por el que Edward aceptaba reunirse con esa alimaña. Quizás en el pasado se reuniesen porque quería dejar clara su postura, o rechazar algún tipo de oferta… No lo sabía con certeza, pero desde que estaba acorralado y se había vuelto tan peligroso me parecía una temeridad y no le encontraba sentido.

De repente una certeza cayó sobre mí como un rayo.

"_No soy un héroe, Isabella, simplemente un hombre de honor que resuelve sus problemas personalmente."_

Edward quería matarlo.

No podía ser… Pero, ¿era algo realmente descabellado? No, conociéndolo, lo creía capaz y esa perspectiva aportaba una nueva luz a sus palabras recientes, el hecho de que se encontrase con James y le diese una paliza que casi lo mata no hacía más que reforzar mi loca teoría, y sus comentarios cuando lo mataron de aquella forma sobre hacer las cosas personalmente… Cada vez me convencía más a mí misma de que eso era lo que pretendía realmente. Eso o lo tenía amenazado con algo sumamente grave... ¿Todavía existirían aquellos dedos mutilados? Cada vez estaba más intranquila, notaba como algo tangible la sombra del Luchador, su presencia… Esa faceta suya tan peligrosa e impredecible, que amenazaba con regresar para hacer saltar todo nuestro mundo por los aires.

No podía quedarme con la duda, iría a preguntárselo ahora mismo. Me levanté y al poner los pies en el suelo noté con total claridad los cortes que antes me habían pasado inadvertidos. Iría descalza y no permitiría que me diese largas. Total… ¿qué podía pasar? ¿Que se enfadase? Apostaba a que si tuviese que abrir una galleta de la suerte en este momento, el mensaje sería algo así como: Un nalgueo se aproxima a tu vida, recíbelo con alegría.

Salí al distribuidor y al asomarme a la escalera vi que Claire acompañaba a Stefan Kroener hasta el estudio de Edward. ¡Dios! Seguro que traía novedades. ¿Es que acaso podían complicarse más las cosas esa mañana? Con lo tranquila que prometía ser… No me detuve a pensarlo dos veces, me volví a por los zapatos que Edward había dejado en mi estudio y me lancé escalera abajo. Cuando llegué a la puerta me los calcé ignorando los dolorosos pinchazos que sentí, respiré para calmarme y tratar de combatir el ataque de nervios que tenía, me pasé los dedos por el pelo para arreglarme un poco el moño improvisado y procuré aparentar serenidad antes de entrar sin llamar, completamente metida en mi papel de la señora Cullen, decidida a enterarme de las noticias que traía.

Edward me lanzó una rápida mirada a los pies y no pareció muy feliz de verme allí, y menos calzada con los taconazos en mis pies heridos, pero antes de que dijese nada, me adelanté.

-Señor Kroener, me alegro de volver a verlo. ¿Nos trae noticias? – Tomé asiento en el mismo lugar que esa misma mañana y ordené a mi corazón que se portase bien y no estallase en ese momento.

-Isabella, el sentimiento es mutuo, créame. – Stefan soltó una risa masculina que no debió gustarle a Edward y que francamente, tampoco venía a cuento. – Espero que me disculpe, no he avisado de que me dirigía hacia aquí. ¿Sabe? Todavía pienso en usted como Emma. – No, no le estaba gustando…

-Su nombre es Isabella, Isabella Cullen para ser exactos.

-Cierto, cómo olvidar aquella boda tan rápida…

-Continúe, Kroener.

-Sí, continúe, por favor, entre mi esposo y yo no hay secretos. – Procuré dedicarle una mirada a Edward que pareciese serena, aunque los dos supiésemos que tenía otro significado, confiando en que mis palabras zanjasen la incipiente pelea de gallos.

-Me alegra comprobarlo… En fin, como iba diciendo, basándome en los últimos descubrimientos, desvié la línea principal de la investigación para centrarme en cualquier detalle administrativo que me llamase la atención y descubrí varias facturas por reformas en las instalaciones.

-¿Nos lleva todo esto a alguna parte concreta, señor Kroener?

-Por supuesto, concretamente nos lleva al campo de deporte del orfanato y a una partida de cal viva reflejada en una factura.

-La cal viva se emplea para estabilizar suelos y allanarlos. Es algo común en la construcción de zonas deportivas y carreteras. – Intervine con suavidad en contraste con el intercambio cortante que tenía ante mí, cuestionándome por primera vez si contratar a Stefan había sido realmente una buena idea.

-¿Zona deportiva? Supongo que se refiere a un terreno baldío lleno de piedras, agujeros de madrigueras y parches de malas hierbas, rodeado por un muro alto coronado por una alambrada. – Edward lo dijo de forma irónica, dejando claro que nadie como él conocía el lugar en el que pasó su adolescencia.

-Eso precisamente es lo que fui a comprobar en persona, y tengo que decirle que así sigue, con la única diferencia que las malas hierbas lo han invadido todo. Eso me dio la pista: hay zonas donde esa vegetación tiene un color diferente, como amarillento y es significativamente más baja que en el resto. Cuando me acerqué para ver esas alteraciones de cerca, me llamó la atención que el terreno fuese diferente, más estable en comparación con el resto, donde los pies se hundían en el barro al caminar.

-Kroener, sus divagaciones y mi paciencia no son compatibles.

-Está bien, iré al grano. Sospecho que bajo cada una de esas alteraciones del terreno, hay un error administrativo en los registros enterrado en cal viva. – Alarmada busqué los ojos de Edward, que tras lanzarme una breve mirada, volvió a concentrarse en Stefan. Por fin parecía prestarle atención, aunque su rostro fuese una máscara impenetrable que no mostraba ninguna emoción, sus ojos no mentían. Estaba ante el Puto Amo en vez del Luchador. Bien, eso era bueno para nuestros intereses.

-¿Y esa sospecha está basada en algo concreto, o solo es una de sus corazonadas? – Stefan era una presa sometida a juicio sumario por un halcón, aunque no estaba segura de si era consciente de ello. Encontrar los restos de esos pobres muchachos era un inesperado golpe de suerte de ser cierto, entendía que Edward quisiese ser prudente, aunque a mí me costase mantener a raya la emoción.

-Excavé un poco y efectivamente encontré restos de cal ya apagados y solidificados. – Sabía que la información y las conclusiones se movían deprisa dentro de la cabeza de Edward, sin embargo, nada en su apariencia lo indicaba, al contrario, se mostraba indiferente por la forma en la que se reclinó en su sillón y soltó la pluma en el escritorio. Yo esperaba sus palabras conteniendo el aliento con las manos crispadas sobre el regazo.

-Eso no significa que debajo haya cadáveres, puede ser que utilizasen ese espacio como escombrera. Creo que ya he tenido suficiente, gracias por sus servicios, señor Kroener, hágame llegar su factura. – ¡¿Qué?! Tanto Stefan como yo saltamos sobre nuestros asientos y nos inclinamos hacia él. ¿Había despedido a Stefan?

-¡Edward…!

-Pero… ¡Esto es absurdo! Solamente necesito tres días más para excavar y ponerle sobre esa carísima mesa los restos de un cadáver. – Ver a Stefan protestar ante Edward era como si un perro le ladrase a un árbol. O a una muralla. Comprendí, a pesar de mi estupor, que no había nada que lo hiciese cambiar de opinión, de nada serviría insistir porque él ya tenía tomada la decisión antes de escuchar lo que tuviese que decirle Stefan y mucho me temía, que su hallazgo no había hecho más que reafirmarlo en su propósito.

-Eso es todo. – Edward esperaba con la paciencia colgando de un hilo, a que Stefan saliese de allí, pero este parecía dispuesto a presentar una batalla inútil. Tenía que deshacerme del investigador, solo estaba entorpeciendo mi difícil misión, por no mencionar que una pelea de gallos después de lo que había pasado esa mañana era una receta para el desastre.

-Lo acompaño a la puerta, señor Kroener. – Se levantó enfadado y salió sin decir ni una sola palabra más. Yo lo seguí luchando por no dedicarle ni una mirada al hombre terco tras la mesa, e ignorando el dolor de los cortes en mis pies, me apresuré a alcanzar a Stefan en el distribuidor.

-Esto es lo más frustrante y la decisión más estúpida que he visto tomar a nadie en mi vida. Estoy completamente seguro que estamos a punto de encontrar pruebas irrefutables contra los Vulturi. – "_Pero Edward no necesita pruebas irrefutables, él conoce de primera mano con quién estamos tratando_." Me hubiese gustado decirle, pero callé por prudencia, estaba tan enfadado que prácticamente estaba gritando. Tenía que despedirlo antes de que Edward decidiese agilizar el trámite.

-Comprendo su rabia Stefan, créame. Sin embargo voy a pedirle algo de paciencia, espere unos días antes de abandonar del todo esta investigación. – Lo dije a media voz, en un tono confidente que captó su atención lo suficiente como para bajarlo un poco de su nube iracunda.

-¿Cree que puede hacerlo cambiar de opinión? – Mi mirada se cruzó con el reflejo de la de Edward en los cristales, estaba en la puerta de su estudio observando la escena, así que preferí no responderle. – Espero de todo corazón que lo consiga. – Por fin se decidió a marcharse y cerré la puerta suavemente tras él. Al girarme vi a mi hombre con las manos en los bolsillos, los ojos entrecerrados y la mandíbula apretada, todavía enmarcado por la puerta de su estudio. Despedía unas vibraciones hostiles de tal calibre, que juraría que habían bajado la temperatura de la casa. Hice un esfuerzo por cerrar la boca y empezar a subir las escaleras.

-¿Por qué estás haciendo esto? – Sus palabras afiladas me detuvieron en el acto. Inspiré lo mejor que pude, enderecé la espalada y decidí que si me seguía mordiendo la lengua probablemente me haría sangre, así que la solté.

-No sé de qué estás hablando.

-¡De acompañarlo a la puerta! ¡De esa voz suave! – Esto estaba yendo demasiado lejos. Me hervía la sangre en ese momento y cuando me giré sobre mi altura desde los escalones, tuve que agarrarme al pasamanos para evitar volver a señalarlo.

-¡Soy la señora de esta casa! – Grité sin poder evitarlo y mis palabras reverberaron en el gran distribuidor. _Cálmate Bella…_ Suspiré y me tomé un segundo para volver a ser yo. – Acompañarlo es un simple gesto de cortesía después de cómo lo has tratado, y esa voz suave es la mía, pocas veces me habrás escuchado gritar antes de este día. – Sus ojos ardían con llamas de inquietantes tonos azules, el color de su ira.

-No me tomes por idiota, Isabella, eres plenamente consciente de que se siente atraído por ti y juegas con eso. – Esas llamas se veían con más claridad cuando avanzó un paso amenazante hacia mí, pero curiosamente, en vez de acobardarme me insuflaron valor. Parecía que había aprendido a jugar con el fuego de esas llamas.

-Acabas de despedir al hombre que te ha traído una buena pista, que de ser cierta sería la mejor oportunidad que has tenido hasta ahora para sacar a la luz pública las atrocidades de ese hombre. ¿Y qué haces tú? Dejarlo pasar porque ya has tomado la decisión de sacar a pasear al luchador y reunirte con ese animal para matarlo personalmente y así asegurarte de que no volverá a hacerle daño a nadie más. ¡Y todavía te permites el lujo de ponerte celoso!

Ya lo había soltado. Un fogonazo de algo que no supe descifrar le iluminó la mirada de forma extraña.

-¿Se puede saber cómo has llegado a esa conclusión? – Al menos ya había bajado el tono y parecía sorprendido, si tenía en cuenta que tardó algunos instantes en responder.

-Me subestimas si piensas que no puedo escuchar las palabras que no pronuncias. Aún así no lo sabía con certeza, solo lo sospechaba. Pero no te preocupes, no eres tan transparente, lo que pasa es que esa fue la única explicación lógica que encontré ante tu insistencia de reunirte con el Vulturi, y tu decisión de despedir a Kroener junto con el hecho de que no lo hayas negado, me confirman que no me había equivocado. Como ves, es un cálculo sencillo, una simple suma de factores. – Edward resopló y apartó la mirada. Aquello me asustó por más razones de las que estaba preparada para enumerar en ese momento.

-Mírame, Edward. – Esperé hasta que sus ojos fríos volvieron a mí. – No estoy dudando de tus habilidades, lo que cuestiono es su juego limpio. Tú eres un hombre de honor, de acuerdo, pero él no. ¿Te has detenido a pensar qué sería de mí si eres tú el que resulta muerto? Soy muy joven y tú ya no estarás aquí para cuidarme y protegerme como prometiste que harías, como necesito que lo hagas. – Me sentía tan cansada… Cansada e insoportablemente triste. – Ojalá pensar en eso te ponga lo suficientemente celoso como para que valores otras alternativas. Mientras tanto, dormiré en otra habitación.

Eso hice. Trasladé algunas de mis cosas, las más imprescindibles, a una habitación cerca de mi estudio, en el otro extremo de la casa opuesto a nuestro dormitorio y al _Moulin_. Era una habitación espaciosa en tonos grises que coordinaban con mi ánimo. Así pasaron unos días muy tensos en los que apenas nos hablábamos en las comidas o durante el trayecto hasta el trabajo, en los que mirarlo resultaba doloroso y no cambiar de idea o hacerle algún gesto cariñoso, un reto agónico y constante. A pesar de eso ninguno de los dos parecíamos dispuestos a ceder.

Esa autoimpuesta distancia me dio ocasión para reflexionar sobre Edward y llegué a la conclusión que la guerra más cruenta que se estaba librando no era entre él y Aro, sino entre sus criaturas, el fruto de la disciplina de ambos; la guerra de verdad era entre el Puto Amo y el Luchador, y sus diferentes naturalezas dentro del mismo hombre.

De la distancia también surgió otra criatura pavorosa: me aterraba la idea de que acudiese a esa reunión sin avisarme.

Vivía en una terca agonía insoportable, no podría seguir así durante mucho más tiempo, me atormentaba la idea de que quizás estuviese desperdiciando nuestros últimos momentos juntos… Ni siquiera podía pensar en ello sin empezar a llorar de miedo, mordida por la duda de si estaba haciendo lo correcto, soportando su ausencia teniéndolo tan cerca… ¿Lamentaría mañana estas preciosas horas?

Las noches grises eran lo peor. No podía dormir apenas y cuando lo hacía, tenía pesadillas inconexas y violentas. Noches grises, espíritus grises, lágrimas grises…

La noche del cuarto día abrí los ojos de golpe, recuperando la plena conciencia al mismo tiempo; en esa ocasión no me había despertado una pesadilla, sino una presencia poderosa, acompañada de un aroma tan familiar y querido, que trajo lágrimas a mis ojos.

Allí estaba él. Con el torso desnudo y un pantalón de pijama de seda negro colgando de sus caderas. Tenía los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, con la mirada perdida en la noche y el pelo que había vuelto a crecerle, revuelto. Me senté en la cama y el susurro de las sábanas hizo que mirase hacia mí.

-Edward… ¿Va todo bien? ¿Ha pasado algo? – Dios… Esa mirada… Parecía tan solo…

-A veces me llamas en sueños, si te acaricio la frente y el pelo sueles calmarte. – No me sorprendió lo que me dijo, pero no pude evitar que una lágrima rodase por mi mejilla ya que sus palabras fueron directas a mi corazón, y me apresuré a secarla con los dedos. Estaba al límite de mis fuerzas, llena de dudas y miedo. No podía más, que Dios me perdonase, me hacía demasiada falta.

-Eso es porque te necesito, es un infierno estar sin ti. ¿Tú no duermes? – El llanto contenido se trasparentaba en mi voz.

-No necesito dormir tanto como tú. – Suspiró y volvió a mirar por la ventana. ¿Cuántas veces lo había visto hacer eso mismo? – Solo vine para comprobar si descansabas.

Aquella confesión terminó por evaporar cualquier resistencia que pudiese tener. Era mi hombre y no estaba a su lado en ese duro momento de su vida. Me sentía culpable por eso, pero al mismo tiempo necesitaba insistir, esa reunión era… _Sécate esas lágrimas y haz algo, esta situación es insostenible para los dos._

-Ven aquí, pareces tenso. – Aparté las sábanas y el edredón y me arrodillé en la cama, sus ojos recorrieron con avaricia mi cuerpo cubierto por el camisón blanco de seda. – Siéntate, creo que puedo hacer algo por esa espalda. – Edward pareció dudar, pero cuando insistí palmeando la cama, se decidió. Se sentó a los pies de la cama ofreciéndome su espalda, gateé y coloqué mis rodillas a los costados de su cadera. Cuando puse mis manos sobre él, la conocida corriente eléctrica que sentí me hizo sonreír con tristeza. Era inútil tratar de mantenerme alejada de él, nos necesitábamos. Tenía que encontrar otra forma de hacer que me escuchase.

Comencé a darle un masaje, trabajando sus duros músculos bajo su suave piel. Estaba realmente tenso, tenía contracturas en los hombros y el cuello. Su olor me inundaba por completo y sus pequeños sonidos de aprobación me animaban a continuar. Quizás debería tumbarse, pero no me atreví a sugerirlo, me pareció que hacerlo era ir demasiado lejos después de todo el frío de esos días.

-¿Puedo pedirte que me avises cuando vayas a reunirte con Aro? – Edward asintió sin dudarlo después de la sorpresa inicial. – Gracias. – Continué trabajando eliminando la tensión de su espalda. Parecía tan cansado y taciturno… No soportaba la idea de estar fallándole cuando más podía necesitarme. Observé su espalda desnuda iluminada por la luz de la luna, sentía su fuerza, su calor, su piel suave, su espina dorsal como la de un león fuerte y flexible… El amor y el deseo que sentía por él siempre eran violentos y desmedidos, pero el miedo hacía que ese conjunto fuese todavía más desesperado.

Sin querer pensar más, me acerqué para darle un ligero beso en el cuello, el contacto de su piel en mis labios fue algo enloquecedor, un reencuentro salvaje para el que no estaba preparada. Edward inspiró con fuerza y yo contuve el aliento esperando su reacción, giró despacio la cabeza y nos miramos en silencio. La tensión crepitaba a nuestro alrededor y cuando alzó despacio una mano para acariciarme la mejilla, mi corazón galopó salvaje. Me ardían las manos por volver a tocarlo. Al rozar con su pulgar mis labios, dejé escapar un suspiro tembloroso. Y ya no hubo marcha atrás.

Se lanzó sobre mí como una fiera, besándome con fuerza, jadeando borracho de deseo, yo le correspondí con toda mi alma, abrazándolo enfebrecida, abriendo mis piernas para él, eufórica por sentir su peso y su pasión atrapándome, enredé una mano en su pelo y con la otra me aferré a su espalda. Edward forcejeó con la parte delantera de su pijama durante un instante e inmediatamente noté la suave presión de su glande sobre mi entrada. Cuando me penetró lo hizo de una salvaje embestida, con fuerza, hasta el fondo de mi vientre, tan placenteramente doloroso… Sus embestidas rabiosas me elevaron por encima de todo, solamente podía sentir su abrumadora presencia dentro de mí, sobre mí... Me mordía los labios, el cuello, los pezones, clavándome los dedos en los pechos, tirándome del pelo, aferrándose a mis nalgas. Yo le clavaba las uñas en la espalda y le correspondía, jadeando arrastrada por la lujuria, enloquecida, clavándole los dientes en el cuello, lamiéndole los hombros… Con el vientre lleno de él y los ojos de lágrimas de pánico a perderlo.

-¡Ah…! Edward… No permitas… que nos quiten esto… que nos separen… Por favor… Por favor... – Jadeaba mis ruegos teñidos de placer entre sus acometidas.

-Shhh… Aquí. Ahora. – Redobló sus esfuerzos y sus embestidas dentro de mí marcaban el ritmo como pistones.

-No… no vayas a esa reunión… No vayas… Por fav... – Detuvo en seco sus embestidas y gruñó una maldición.

-¡Basta! Ya es suficiente. – Salió de mi vientre y de la habitación en el espacio de un parpadeo, haciéndome sentir completamente vacía. Al principio me quedé confusa, luego comencé a entender que estuviese enfadado, pero yo lo había intentado y había fracasado en la tarea de olvidar, aunque fuese por unos instantes, la agonía que sentía ante su reunión.

Salté de la cama y me lancé a seguirlo hasta el gimnasio. Por el camino me di cuenta que tenía una tiranta del camisón rota, y mi sexo palpitaba dolorosamente, pero no me importó. Cuando abrí la puerta del gimnasio Edward estaba nadando desnudo, cortando el agua con brazadas enérgicas que hablaban de cabreo y frustración sexual de alto octanaje. Lo sabía porque era lo mismo que sentía yo en ese momento gritando en mis venas. No estaba dispuesta a dejarlo tranquilo, pero sí le di una tregua para que soltase adrenalina y que el agua enfriase su ánimo. Lo observé a placer, esperando pacientemente hasta que lo consideré prudente y me senté en un extremo sumergiendo las piernas. Cuando nadó de vuelta hasta mí, vio mis piernas y se detuvo apartándose el pelo de la cara y lanzándome una mirada que me hubiese helado la sangre, de no estar tan frustrada como estaba.

-Castígame por mi insolencia si quieres, por mi mal comportamiento, no me importa, aceptaré con gusto cualquier castigo aunque no pueda sentarme en tres días. Pero maldita sea si me quedo cruzada de brazos mientras observo como mi hombre se expone a un peligro innecesario. Una cosa es que a cualquiera de los dos pueda pasarnos algo a pesar de la seguridad y la prudencia, y otra muy diferente es que te presentes voluntario. No confío en ese hombre y no voy a darme por vencida, porque si a ti te sucediese algo, yo no podría volver mirarme al espejo sin despreciarme por no haber hecho lo suficiente para que cambiases de idea, por no mencionar que ni siquiera podría respirar de dolor.

-Eres una criatura desesperantemente terca e insistente.

-Tú mismo acabas de decirlo: estoy desesperada. Edward, solo te pido una oportunidad, autoriza a Kroener para que excave, quizás no encuentre nada, y si hay huesos sé que pueden ser de animales, pero no pierdes nada por comprobarlo antes. ¿Y si resulta que son humanos? – Edward me estaba escuchando, con el agua hasta el pecho y el pelo goteando sobre sus cejas, pero parecía estar considerando la opción que le había planteado. Se acercó y puso sus manos a cada lado de mis piernas.

-¿Qué pasaría si lo autorizo y no son humanos? O suponiendo que lo sean, que el hecho de encontrarlos no cambie absolutamente nada porque no podamos demostrar a quién pertenecen. ¿Qué harías entonces, Isabella? – En ese momento me di cuenta de que había aspectos que no había considerado, como ese de la identificación de los posibles restos. – Si no podemos identificarlos, sería muy difícil demostrar que Aro está relacionado con ellos, podía alegar cualquier argucia para escapar de la justicia.

Suspiré desolada, quizás estuviésemos condenados a que Edward se enfrentase a Aro de todas formas, que ese fuese su destino. No creía que esa alimaña hubiese dejado algo que permitiese identificar los restos, no los habría enterrado con uno de sus escudos en el pecho y una placa con su nombre. Pero aún así necesitaba comprobarlo, quién sabía…

La sensación de injusticia era amarga, y si a eso le añadíamos la decepción y la rabia al saber que a pesar de nuestros esfuerzos podía salir impune, el resultado no era nada agradable. Supe que solamente podía hacer una cosa, y para variar, me sentía en condiciones de cumplirlo, estaba decidida.

-En ese caso me tragaré mis miedos y estaré a tu lado apoyándote incondicionalmente, decidas lo que decidas. – En mis palabras no había rastro de duda, sonaron firmes como rocas.

-¿Estás segura de que no tratarás de presionarme para que cambie de opinión de alguna forma? Comprendo que tengas miedo, pero tienes que entender que no lo hago para divertirme, precisamente. Tengo que acabar con Aro Vulturi. A cualquier precio. – Se acercó un poco más mientras hablaba con solemnidad, convencido y como siempre, esperando a que yo misma recorriese el camino que él ya había recorrido. Estaba tan cerca que pude acariciar su cara con mis manos y terminar de apartarle el pelo de la frente.

-No me atrevería a pedirte que no luches y que te escondas tras mi falda, te conozco demasiado bien para perder el tiempo con eso, y si te soy sincera, no me gustaría que lo hicieses. Pero te ruego que no olvides que ya no eres uno de sus "gladiadores", no le perteneces, tu vida no está en sus manos, y aunque bajo esa fachada de hombre complejo y exquisito siga latiendo el corazón de un luchador, ahora estás en condiciones de decidir la forma en la que quieres enfrentarte a Aro, elegir las armas, e incluso el campo de batalla. – Edward había sido testigo de mis expresiones, de cómo ponía la mano sobre su corazón, y cuando terminé, parecía satisfecho, aunque no feliz.

-Querías que te escuchase y ya lo he hecho. Ahora vuelve a la cama, debes dormir. – Su voz volvía a ser cálida y me caló hasta los huesos. Esta lucha entre los dos y la separación me tenían el alma temblando, lo necesita con locura, me angustiaba pensar que quizás estuviésemos condenados y nuestros días llegasen pronto a su final. Sentía que las lágrimas se me agolpan en la garganta, pero prometí ser fuerte y lo sería por mi hombre.

-¿Por qué no vienes conmigo? – Edward inclinó la cabeza y me regaló una de esas diabólicas sonrisas torcidas, aunque no fuese tan radiante como otras veces.

-¿Eso es una invitación, señora Cullen?

-Tú no necesitas invitación para tomar lo que es tuyo por completo. – Negó con la cabeza y acarició uno de mis muslos en sentido descendente. Sus manos estaban frías y erizaron mi piel allí por donde pasaron.

-No, no iré por muy tentador que me resulte, necesito pensar con calma en todas las aristas de lo que propones, y si en este momento me voy a la cama contigo, es inevitable que termine lo que empezamos hace un rato, entonces tu maravilloso discurso apelando a la lógica y la prudencia se vería empañado, y yo me sentiría manipulado. – Aquello no me lo esperaba. ¿Manipulado?

-¿Acaso darte mi opinión es manipularte?

-No, la separación de tus piernas después de todo lo que ha pasado desde el sábado es manipularme. Utilizaste tu palabra de seguridad para alejarme de tu cuerpo y no permitir que el deseo ganase la partida al razonamiento. Yo necesito hacer algo parecido, mantener las distancias contigo para asegurarme de que no estoy tomando tus decisiones, en vez de las mías, y que si cambio de opinión es por motivos de peso que no lamentaré en un futuro.

Entendía a ese hombre, estábamos en la misma frecuencia, aunque en diferentes extremos. Se mostraba suave y cercano, incluso cómplice, algo que no había visto tan claramente hasta ese momento y eso hizo que me sintiese mejor. Formábamos un equipo, estábamos juntos como prometimos estar. Sí, habíamos discutido, sí, nos habíamos gritado, no, ninguno de los dos tenía en mente el código de comportamiento entre un dominante y su sumisa… Estábamos juntos, nos amábamos y formábamos un equipo. Ya habría tiempo para jugar cuando estuviésemos a salvo.

-Eso puedo entenderlo. – Me incliné hacia él ofreciéndole mis labios y él aceptó la invitación despacio, saboreando el momento. El beso fue dulce y húmedo, suave, intenso. Y corto.

-Celebro que sea así, porque a pesar de que tengan un desagradable tono azul, mis pelotas siguen estando en su sitio y no tengo planeado que eso cambie en el futuro. – Se alejó hacia el centro de la piscina ofreciéndome un completo espectáculo de su cuerpo desnudo. Canalla…

-Procura dormir, pareces necesitarlo. Ya sabes donde estaré por si cambias de idea, quizás pueda hacer algo por ese color azul. – Bufó con una sonrisa torcida.

-Vuelve a la cama. Ahora. – Me levanté del borde de la piscina luchando para no tirarme de cabeza y reunirme con él, pero hasta en ese momento sabía que sería ir demasiado lejos. Él seguía siendo el hombre que era y yo lo tenía muy presente. – E Isabella…

-¿Sí?

-Nada de acariciarte, no olvides que ese precioso coño sigue siendo mío. – Sonreí y lo dejé a solas con sus pensamientos, obedeciendo como la niña buena que no había sido, y luchando por no llamarlo Señor como necesitaba. Tenía que reconocer que nada me vendría mejor que una buena sesión en el _Moulin_, pero cuando todo estuviese más calmado. Subí las escaleras y regresé a mi dormitorio gris, me quité el camisón y volví a dormir desnuda para él con la esperanza de que tomase una decisión rápidamente.

Pero no fue así, y al día siguiente a la hora del desayuno, bajé sin saber qué podía esperar. Edward ocupaba el lugar de siempre, con su habitual presencia abrumadora, pero el ambiente entre los dos ya no era gélido como antes. Le sonreí tímidamente al ocupar mi silla a su lado, notaba que la guerra entre los dos había terminado, así que enfrenté su mirada que no me había abandonado ni un solo instante desde que entré, y no creía que se debiese a la formal falda de tubo negra y a la chaqueta crema de _Chanel_ que vestía.

-Te gustará saber que acabo de autorizar a Kroener para que haga unas rápidas y discretas excavaciones de sondeo. Tengo curiosidad por saber hasta qué punto su instinto juega a nuestro favor.

-¡Gracias! - Salté a su regazo y lo llené de besos mientras lo abrazaba. Edward me rodeó con sus brazos, tan posesivo como siempre, acariciándome la espalda, pegándome a él y sujetándome por la nuca mientras sonreía y me besaba. Sabía que en su decisión estaba implícito el hecho de que estaba sujetando al luchador por mí, por nosotros y porque era un hombre inteligente.

-No me lo agradezcas. – Se retiró para mirarme a los ojos mientras acariciaba mi pelo. – Todo este asunto es como lanzar una moneda al aire, no tenemos garantías de nada. Recuerda tu promesa, quizás te veas atrapada por ella a pesar de todo.

Asentí con solemnidad y Edward sonrió apenas, justo después me indicó que me levantase de su regazo, me subió la falda despacio, retiró mis braguitas hacia un lado, liberó su erección y me hizo sentar sobre él para terminar lo que habíamos dejado a medias la noche anterior.

Stefan trabajó realmente rápido, supuse con malicia que temiendo un nuevo cambio de opinión de Edward y siete horas después, yo salía antes del trabajo a toda prisa, de camino a casa con un Edward que no paraba de dar órdenes por teléfono.

-¿Qué sucede? – Pregunté en cuanto dejó el teléfono y nos acercábamos a casa.

-Kroener acaba de mandar un informe: estaba en lo cierto, ha encontrado restos humanos. – No pude saber si mi estómago se contrajo de emoción o de miedo.

-¡Oh, Dios!

-El avión está listo para despegar en cuanto llegue, Call viajará conmigo, tengo que ver esos huesos por mí mismo, al parecer tienen lesiones interesantes. Te quedarás en casa hasta que regrese y no harás tonterías, mi padre estará pendiente por si necesitas algo, cualquier cosa. ¿Me expreso con claridad?

-Por supuesto. Temes que los Vulturi se enteren del hallazgo de Stefan y reaccionen de alguna forma. – Me sonrió de tal forma, que todo el miedo se evaporó, dejando lugar para la esperanza.

-Es cierto que escuchas las palabras que no pronuncio, ya no tengo ninguna duda de eso. No podemos correr riesgos. – Ya estábamos en la puerta de la casa, él no bajaba, solamente había ido a llevarme para asegurarse de que llegaba sana y salva.

-Me quedaré en casa, no te preocupes por mí. Ve y saca esos huesos, y Edward… Ten mucho cuidado.

-Te llamaré. Volveré tan pronto que no te darás cuenta de que me he ido. – Nos dimos un rápido beso y salí del coche para no retrasarlo con tontas despedidas. Call sostenía la puerta abierta para mí y cuando salí le sonreí.

-No pierdas de vista a mi hombre, Call. Es mi vida entera. – Correspondió a mi sonrisa e hizo una leve inclinación de cabeza.

-A esa misión he consagrado mi vida. – Le di un apretón cariñoso en una mano, volví a mirar a Edward para lanzarle un beso y entré en la casa con el corazón aleteando nervioso y esperanzado ante las nuevas perspectivas que se abrían ante nosotros. La espera sería dura…

Cinco larguísimas horas después por fin recibí su llamada.

-Edward.

-Hola preciosa. – Oh, Dios… Esas dos palabras bastaron para saber que su entonación era triste.

-¿Tienes noticias? ¿Ya has visto los restos? – Contuve el aliento esperando su respuesta.

-Sí, cuando llegamos Kroener estaba terminando de sacarlos con un forense colaborador suyo. Solo había uno, al parecer era la fosa más reciente, seguramente haya más. – Podía entender su tristeza, si al hecho de regresar al lugar de su adolescencia, donde sufrió tanto, le sumábamos el espectáculo que ha debido presenciar tan descarnado y cruel, su tono no podía ser otro diferente.

-¿Qué… qué han encontrado?

-Los huesos de un adolescente. Tiene marcas de tres costillas rotas y soldadas de una paliza anterior a su muerte, así como la tibia. – Un espeso silencio tomó protagonismo entre nosotros, no me atrevía a insistir aunque me quemase la incertidumbre. – También tenía la mandíbula rota y una importante contusión en la sien producidos justo antes de morir. – ¡Oh, Dios!

-¿Es… él? ¿Es Alec? – No sabía si deseaba que fuese él, o no. Me resultaba demasiado cruel, como una burla del destino, que se enfrentase justo a esos restos.

-Apostaría mi vida a que se trata de él, de no ser porque hay algo que no encaja: tiene un agujero de bala en la frente. Nadie malgasta una bala en dispararle a un muerto. – ¿Entonces no lo era? ¿Qué posibilidades había de que se tratase de otro muchacho con prácticamente las mismas lesiones?

-¿Entonces…?

-¡Maldita sea! ¡No lo sé! Y eso es lo peor, si tan solo pudiese estar seguro de que en realidad se trata de él… Pero no tenemos cómo contrastar su ADN. – Estaba tan frustrado, y yo me sentía tan impotente… De repente recordé un detalle que había olvidado por completo y un estremecimiento muy dentro de mí me dijo que estaba ante algo útil, podía sentirlo en la piel, en la sangre.

-¿Se podría hacer un análisis?

-La cal viva no degrada el ADN. Eso sería el único aspecto bueno de todo este asunto si tuviésemos con qué compararlo, pero no es así.

-Dame un segundo, quiero comprobar algo. – Salté del sofá desde el que estaba mirando sin ver realmente una vieja película y corrí escaleras arriba hasta mi estudio con el móvil en la mano.

-¿Qué? Isabella… ¿qué haces? – Con manos rápidas y decididas saqué mi ejemplar de _Memorias de una Geisha_, aquel libro barato que compré en Milán. Pasé las páginas en abanico con el pulgar y de entre ellas surgió lo que buscaba.

-¡Aquí está! ¡Lo tengo! ¡Lo tengo!

-¿Qué tienes? – Edward estaba intrigado, yo estaba eufórica.

-¡El cisne! El que Jane metió en mi libro cuando tuve el encontronazo con ella en Milán. – No había vuelto a tocarlo desde aquel día, dejándolo donde estaba para nuestra suerte.

-Esta maldita conversación ya la hemos mantenido antes. ¿Por qué no he sabido nada de ese cisne hasta ahora? – Juraría que estaba pellizcándose el puente de la nariz en ese momento.

-Porque ya no estábamos juntos… Y porque solamente le sirvió como carta de presentación, para que no tuviese ninguna duda de que me habían encontrado. – Edward resopló y permaneció en silencio. – ¿Crees que haya restos del ADN de su hermana en él?

-Es una posibilidad, si ha respirado sobre ese papel, Marshall encontrará su rastro genético. Llévaselo inmediatamente y procura no tocarlo demasiado. – El tono de su voz se había avivado ante las nuevas expectativas.

-Se lo daré ahora mismo. Edward… ¿estás enfadado conmigo por lo del cisne, verdad? – Casi temía su respuesta, no sabía qué podía esperar de él en esa ocasión.

-Supongo que debería estarlo. Pero en realidad lo que me siento es tan orgullosos de ti, que temo que me estalle el pecho. Estoy deseando llegar a casa para tenerte entre mis brazos. Gracias por templarme y meter en mí algo de cordura y esperanza. Te amo pequeña golfa.

-Dios mío, Edward… Date prisa entonces, vuelve a casa a mi lado, ni siquiera puedo respirar cuando no estás cerca.

-Estoy subiendo al avión. Cuatro horas Isabella, cuatro horas y habré llegado.

Me costó un esfuerzo titánico tratar de contener la esperanza que quería estallar en mi pecho, le di el cisne a M inmediatamente, respondí a su batería de preguntas sobre todos los detalles que podía recordar y volví a nuestro dormitorio para esperar nerviosa a que Edward regresase a casa.

De madrugada estaba dando vueltas por la habitación como un fiera enjaulada, sin poder dormir ni sentarme tranquilamente, esperando a que los faros del coche de Edward iluminasen el camino de entrada, ya no podía tardar, me había enviado un mensaje diciendo que ya habían aterrizado en Seattle. Tenía el _iPad_ en las manos tratando de que el tiempo pasase más deprisa actualizando mi _Tumblr_, sin conseguirlo del todo.

De repente luces anaranjadas provenientes del techo y una alarma saltaron llenando el dormitorio. Mi corazón se disparó dentro de mi pecho y vi asombrada como pesadas persianas metálicas se cerraban rápidamente cegando los inmensos ventanales de la casa, al mismo tiempo M abrió la puerta con una pistola en la mano.

-Señora Cullen, sígame. – Ni siquiera me planteé discutir con ella, solté el _iPad_, cogí el móvil, de camino a la puerta pesqué del brazo de la butaca el kimono negro y me lo puse sobre el camisón mientras la seguía por el corredor hacia las escaleras.

-¿Qué está pasando, Marshall? – Por fin conseguí preguntar cuando casi habíamos llegado a la puerta del estudio de Edward.

-Seguimos el protocolo de seguridad, medidas preventivas. – La sujeté por un brazo y me detuve decidida a no moverme hasta obtener alguna respuesta.

-Quiero la verdad. – Frunció los labios y asintió.

-El coche del señor Cullen ha sido atacado cuando venía de regreso, a unas cinco millas de distancia. – En esa ocasión fue ella quien me sujetó por el brazo obligándome a poner un pie delante del otro y entrar en el estudio de Edward, que se había convertido en un búnker una vez se hubo cerrado otra persiana metálica tras la puerta. Apenas fui consciente de que todo estaba encendido en el pequeño Langley. Mi cabeza giraba en espiral y me sentía extrañamente aturdida.

-¿Edward está bien? – Mis palabras resonaron con eco en mi cabeza. En ese momento me vi sacudida por un violento escalofrío que me devolvió la coherencia y busqué respuesta en sus ojos, con la adrenalina concentrada en dos puntos: mi cabeza y mi corazón. No podía dejarme arrastrar por el miedo.

-Hemos perdido el contacto con ellos. Seth está revisando la última grabación de la cámara de seguridad del coche en este instante. La mitad de nuestros hombres han salido hacia el lugar del ataque, ya deben de estar al llegar, la otra mitad se encuentran apostados en previsión de un ataque a la casa. ¿Has conseguido restablecer el contacto?

-Estoy a punto. – Seth respondió desde un extremo de la habitación frente a tres pantallas.

-¿Las imágenes?

-Unidad dos.

-Señora Cullen quizás debería esperar en el estudio. – Me situé a su lado frente a la pantalla. Tenía que saber, necesitaba comprobar que estaba bien. Tenía que estar bien. Edward no podía… no…

-Quiero verlas.

M tocó un extremo de la pantalla y las imágenes comenzaron a reproducirse ante mí. En un recuadro se mostraba a Edward en el asiento trasero concentrado revisando unos documentos con el ceño fruncido, en el otro, a Call conduciendo serio.

De repente Call entrecerró los ojos deslumbrado por las luces de otro coche.

Edward levantó la cabeza alertado por la luz.

Call dijo "_Nos atacan_" al mismo tiempo que sacaba un arma de su chaqueta y abría la puerta.

Edward sacó otra de alguna parte tras el asiento del conductor y también abrió su puerta.

Cacofonía y fogonazos de disparos en el exterior, mientras Edward se inclinaba para salir del coche.

Pero no lo consigue.

Un impacto lo lanza hacia atrás en el asiento.

El grito desgarrado que salió de mi alma lo llenó todo durante un segundo, mientras en la pantalla resonaban disparos en la oscuridad.

Y después, la nada, grises interferencias moteando la pantalla.

De alguna forma supe, muy dentro de mí, que Edward siempre me había estado preparando para este momento.

* * *

Ufff… Ahora más que nunca son necesarios los corazones valientes. Mis betas están seguras de que vais a pedir mi cabeza, yo sé que confiáis en mí y sabéis que no haría nada irreparable al final de la historia, tan cerca de acabar con Aro… ¡Y mucho menos al Puto Amo! ¿Verdad? :S

Muchísimas gracias por leer y por comentar, vuestro apoyo y cariño es muy importante para mí y me sirve de aliento para continuar, aunque apenas tenga tiempo para nada últimamente. Gracias por seguir ahí.

Blog actualizado. Y el siguiente capi ya en marcha, procuraré no tardar ;)


	64. Chapter 64

Disclaimer: los personajes pertenecen a SM y a historia es mía.

Como siempre todo mi agradecimiento a Ericastelo y Larosaderosas por ayudarme con esta historia y por su amistad y cariño.

Ya no me extiendo más, os dejo con el capi.

* * *

62.- La muñeca rusa.

_De repente Call entrecerró los ojos deslumbrado por las luces de otro coche._

_Edward levantó la cabeza alertado por la luz._

_Call dijo "Nos atacan" al mismo tiempo que sacaba un arma de su chaqueta y abría la puerta._

_Edward sacó otra de alguna parte tras el asiento del conductor y también abrió su puerta._

_Cacofonía y fogonazos de disparos en el exterior, mientras Edward se inclina para salir del coche._

_Pero no lo consigue._

_Un impacto lo lanza hacia atrás en el asiento_

El grito desgarrado que salió de mi alma lo llenó todo durante un segundo, mientras en la pantalla resonaban disparos en la oscuridad.

Y después, la nada, grises interferencias moteando la pantalla.

De alguna forma supe, muy dentro de mí, que Edward siempre había estado preparándome para este momento.

A tientas busqué una silla y me dejé caer en ella antes de que mis piernas fallasen, no tardarían en hacerlo. Me temblaban las manos y el torrente sanguíneo en mis oídos resultaba ensordecedor. Cubrí mi cara con las manos y ahogué un gemido mientras las imágenes volvían a pasar ante mis ojos cerrados.

_No podía dejarme llevar. Y este silencio que nos rodeaba… ¡¿Por qué nadie decía nada?!_

Como si hubiese oído mi desesperación, M se aclaró la garganta y le pidió a Seth que contactase con las dos unidades que iban al encuentro de mi hombre. Su voz era fría como el hielo, monocorde, imperativa, y sin embargo, más ronca de lo normal. Eso me dio un cabo al que agarrarme. No podía prestar atención a lo que estaba sintiendo, si lo hacía, el dolor no me permitiría pensar en nada más. Edward. Tenía que concertarme en él y en cómo traerlo a casa. Eso era lo importante.

-¿Dónde estáis? – Preguntó M cortante.

-Tiempo estimado de llegada: un minuto. – Conseguí reunir algo de aplomo y me obligué a permanecer lúcida. Necesitaría mantener la calma, al menos, hasta que Edward regresase. Porque iba a regresar. No había otra opción.

-Posible situación con heridos y rehenes. Valoración inmediata y prioritaria. Mantened la comunicación abierta, enviaremos paramédicos a vuestra confirmación.

-_Roger that_.*

Las órdenes directas y cortantes de M no me ofrecieron tranquilidad, como tampoco lo hizo la respuesta en jerga militar. "_Heridos y rehenes…_" Hasta me pareció una buena opción, cualquier cosa excepto cadáveres.

-Quiero ver las imágenes de nuevo. – Mi voz salió como un graznido. M me lanzó una breve mirada evaluativa antes de tocar la pantalla ante nosotras e inclinarse para examinarlas de nuevo conmigo. En aquella ocasión la sorpresa cedió espacio a la rabia y la obsesión por el detalle. Buscaba cualquiera que pudiese darme alguna clave: un reflejo en las superficies cromadas, un fogonazo, alguna palabra suelta…

-¿Todavía nada, Seth? – Marshall estaba con los ojos en la misma pantalla que yo, y con la cabeza en varios frentes al mismo tiempo. Me alegré de eso.

-No consigo restablecer contacto. Algo ha dañado las comunicaciones. – Cerré los dientes con fuerza y continué buscando claves que me esquivaban, con el recuerdo de Edward mostrándome en el vídeo de James los detalles que debía buscar. Pero no había nada, apenas reflejos distorsionados, fogonazos imprecisos, arañas de cristales rotos… Nada.

-¿Sabemos qué ha podido ser? – La conversación sobre las telecomunicaciones continuaba como en un segundo plano de una realidad paralela.

-Apostaría mis pelotas a que ha sido un pulso electromagnético concentrado. No funciona nada en el coche. Ni teléfonos, ni cámaras de seguridad, nada que lleve cables.

-Haz todo lo que puedas. Claire trae el _bourbon_ de mi despacho. – El hecho de que fuese Claire la encargada de servirnos dos copas captó mi atención por una breve fracción de segundo. – Bebe Isabella. Te sentará bien, lo hacen mis hermanos. – Acepté el vaso tallado con el líquido de un profundo color ámbar rojizo que me ofrecía M, mientras almacenaba datos en alguna parte de mi cerebro, suplicando por que mi capacidad analítica por fin despertase. El miedo me hacía sentir aturdida y no soportaba sentirme así.

-¿Por qué ese coche no está blindado? – Señalé por fin ante algo que me pareció evidente.

-Sí lo está. – Ese _bourbon_ me incendió la boca y llenó mi nariz de matices a roble quemado. Pero fue su respuesta la que me dio una patada en el pecho y no el alcohol.

-Entonces, ¿por qué han abierto las puertas? ¡Maldita sea! – Su única respuesta fue apretar los labios y lanzarle una mirada furiosa a Seth.

-¿Cómo vamos?

-Igual.

-Avisa a Chicago, que extremen las precauciones.

Continué mirando las rápidas y confusas imágenes, almacenando datos, como el hecho de que M ordenase poner sobre aviso a Kroener, más interrogantes, como qué fue lo que les impulsó a salir del coche blindado, y el hecho de que Call fuese el primero en hacerlo. Y sobre todo, hice un esfuerzo sobrehumano para tratar de ignorar que era posible que esos fuesen los últimos momentos de Edward vivo. Podía ver el reflejo de su pelo, el color de su piel y lentamente me estaba llenando de su tacto, y su olor, y su sabor se superponía al del _bourbon_ en mi boca. Sobre todo pensaba en el color de sus ojos, el sonido de su risa… y el dolor giraba en espiral atenazando mi pecho, cerrando mi cuerpo.

¡No! ¡No podía hacer eso! Me obligué a abrir los ojos y a permanecer serena. Aunque me traicionase el temblor en mis manos, no estaba llorando; me negaba a hacerlo. Edward tenía que estar bien, y si lo habían herido, lo superaríamos juntos. No habíamos llegado tan lejos para ahogarnos en la orilla. El Puto Amo no hace eso, aunque no estaba tan segura sobre los planes de Dios. Me hubiese gustado en ese momento poder rezar sin pensar que eso sería un síntoma de debilidad. Pero lo pensaba, así que ni eso quise permitirme. Si me diese el lujo de ser débil, aunque tan solo fuese por un segundo, no podría evitar caer en la desesperación, y cuando Edward regresase a casa vería que había llorado, y no quería que eso pasase.

-¿Emily?

- El sedante le ha hecho efecto y duerme, señora Marshall. – Almacené otro nuevo dato a la espera de tener tiempo para analizarlo y solté el pesado vaso sobre la mesa. Ni siquiera podía beber.

-Trae café cargado para todos y vuelve a su lado. Te llamaremos si te necesitamos.

El tiempo se había estancado y los segundos parecían años. Me levanté y comencé a pasear nerviosa entre pantallas con datos y gente preocupada, casi tan ansiosa como yo. Sentía que me estallaba la cabeza.

-Isabella, es mi deber advertirte que si hay heridos y tienen que intervenir los paramédicos, resultará imposible mantener al margen a la policía. – Asentí organizando en mi cabeza un nuevo esquema sobre lo que la intervención policial podría significar y sus posibles variables. No había pasado por alto que me tuteaba por primera vez, pero tampoco tenía importancia. Me estaba volviendo loca la ausencia de noticias.

-¿No están tardando demasiado en llegar? – Pregunté cuando ya no pude soportarlo más y apenas podía respirar.

-Objetivo a la vista, vemos el coche del señor Cullen con las puertas abiertas. Dos coches huyen. – La voz masculina se abrió paso a través de la línea abierta del teléfono.

-¿Podéis verlos? ¿Se los han llevado? – M tomó la iniciativa sin perder un segundo y yo me acerqué al teléfono como si desde cerca pudiese saber algo más que desde donde estaba.

-No señora, no han podido llevárselos. Están aquí.

-¿Cómo? ¿Cómo están? – Pregunté llena de ansiedad.

-Heridos. El jefe está consciente, pero no se mueve, le han disparado con una _Taser _o algo similar. – Mi estómago dio un violento vuelco.

-Ahí puede estar la fuente del pulso electromagnético. – Seth masculló entre dientes su conclusión.

-En el equipo médico hay una inyección de…

-Adrenalina. Ya estamos en ello, señora Marshall. No hay más lesiones visibles. – ¿Eran esas buenas noticias? ¿Por qué no se movía?

-¿Call? – Pregunté con la voz rota, adelantándome a M.

-Dos impactos de bala. Uno en el pecho, otro en la pierna. Hacemos lo que podemos para detener la hemorragia. – Oh, Dios… En ese momento me temblaron las rodillas.

-Marshall, llama al hospital, que se den mucha prisa. – Fue Seth quién se lanzó sobre otro teléfono como si hubiese insultado a su madre y llamó a urgencias de la clínica de Edward para informar del tiroteo.

-Necesito más detalles, Sam. – M seguía al mando de todo y a mí comenzaban a flaquearme las fuerzas, llena de dudas sobre los términos que estaba escuchando y abrumada por el dolor que me desgarraba el pecho.

-Tengo el arma en la mano, parece una _Taser_ modificada, como una _Stun Gun_. Al jefe casi lo fríen con ella, le han dado varias descargas y Call sigue perdiendo mucha sangre. Han conseguido herir y matar a varios asaltantes cuyos cuerpos han dejado atrás. Señora Marshall, no hay forma de ocultar esta carnicería.

-No os mováis de ahí. Que la segunda unidad bloquee la carretera por si vuelven. Las ambulancias ya están de camino.

-Negativo señora, los llevamos inmediatamente al hospital o perderemos a Call.

-Oh, Dios... – Mordí las palabras con rabia. Esto no podía estar pasando…

-Adelante entonces, salid al encuentro del equipo médico. Seth, dale la ruta. Sam, no pierdas de vista esa pistola, quiero estudiarla.

-Marshall, hay que sacar a Alistair de la cama y decirle que no se separe de ellos, que no permita que les hagan preguntas. Yo voy a llamar a Carlisle y Esme, tienen que saberlo, deberían volver de Nueva York inmediatamente. – Apenas lo había dicho con la voz evidentemente quebrada, cuando el móvil personal de M comenzó a vibrar, y al responder con movimientos eficaces, su cara se suavizó levemente mientras su mirada se encontraba con la mía. Aquello me hizo fruncir el ceño, confusa.

-Yo me encargaré de hablar con ellos, creo que querrás atender esta llamada más que nada. – No dudé en tomar el teléfono que me ofrecía.

-Isabella… – Cerré los ojos ante el sonido más maravilloso del mundo y mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas que ya no podía sujetar, aunque lo siguiese intentando en vano.

-Gracias a Dios. Edward… ¿Estás bien? – Mis palabras estranguladas por la emoción sonaron a plegaria de agradecimiento.

-Sí… no te preocupes por mí, saldré de esta. Todavía valgo más vivo que muerto. Pero Call no tiene buen aspecto. – Mientras que las suyas sonaron cansadas y alarmantemente más pausadas que de costumbre. No tenía buenas noticias. Y parecía débil. ¿Qué tipo de heridas causa una pistola eléctrica? ¿Cuánta sangre estaba perdiendo Call? Esas interrogantes que se evaporaron en el momentáneo y egoísta alivio que había sentido, volvieron con todo su peso.

-Dime a qué hospital os llevan, iré…

-¡Sobre mi cadáver! – Rugió una fiera herida al otro lado del teléfono. – ¡¿Me has oído, Isabella?! ¡Que ni se te ocurra moverte de la puta casa! – Sus gritos cortaron en seco el llanto incipiente en mí, y me dejaron una enorme bola de angustia en la garganta que era incapaz de tragar. El silencio incómodo que vino después fue lo peor, porque por el teléfono se coló un gemido ahogado y la voz masculina de Edward que urgía a ir más deprisa. Después, más silencio que me hizo sentir incluso peor de lo que ya estaba. – Escucha… No debí…

-No, no te preocupes. – Lo corté inmediatamente, consciente de la situación. – Di lo que quieras y como quieras. Solo pretendía verte, asegurarme de que estás bien, pero me conformo con escucharte soltando barbaridades. Me reconforta.

-Lo sé, conozco esa sensación. Pero no voy a permitir que te arriesgues a venir. Quiero saber cuál es la gravedad de Call y seguramente quieran hacerme algún reconocimiento también. Te llamaré en cuanto sepa algo.

-Está bien, aquí me quedaré. Alistair está en camino y se reunirá contigo inmediatamente, también hemos avisado a tus padres.

-Habéis hecho bien en llamarlos. Isabella, ya veo las ambulancias. Permanece a salvo, por lo que más quieras, no me quites el único vestigio de paz que tengo en este momento. – Cerré los ojos para asimilar la magnitud de sus palabras y junto a ellas y su enormidad, también vi el fino hilo del que había pendido toda nuestra vida y del que todavía pendía la de Call.

-Tú eres lo que más quiero y por ti haría cualquier cosa. Incluso quedarme aquí cuando todo en mí está ardiendo por correr a tu lado. – Mi hombre suspiró aliviado, dándome la certeza de que su tranquilidad era más importante para mí, que la mía propia.

-Volveré a casa, pero ahora debo estar junto a quién ha arriesgado su vida para que yo pueda regresar a ti. Te amo tanto que es casi un sacrilegio, Isabella. No lo olvides nunca. Pase lo que pase.

-Entonces somos dos sacrílegos impenitentes. Vuelve en cuanto Call se encuentre mejor, y dile cuando puedas que él también está en mis pensamientos y que cuenta con mi total gratitud.

-Se lo diré ahora mismo, le gustará saberlo. – Fue algo extrañamente cálido, percibir una pequeña sonrisa en su voz. Tan asombroso, que me devolvió la confianza que había estado a punto de perder. Todo saldría bien, Call sobreviviría, estaba segura.

-Tú tampoco olvides que eres mi vida entera, mi dueño y mi amor, y que estoy esperando a que regreses. – Voces urgentes volvieron a colarse en nuestra conversación.

-También me gusta saberlo. Permanece a salvo, pórtate bien.

Finalizar aquella llamada y aterrizar de nuevo en plena realidad fue duro. Pero había cosas que hacer, dudas que resolver y esta era la noche adecuada para hacerlo. Al devolverle el teléfono a M retuve su mirada.

-Marshall, ¿qué sabemos sobre las pistolas _Taser_?

Aquella mujer resultó ser la sucursal de Google en cuanto a armas eléctricas. Con voz desapasionada comenzó a explicar que básicamente consisten en descargas eléctricas del mismo tipo que los impulsos nerviosos, que provocan que los músculos motores reciban señales contradictorias anulándolos, dejando a quien los recibe indefenso al ser incapaz su cerebro de enviar una sencilla orden para flexionar un brazo, o simplemente sostenerse en pie, y que las _Stun Gun_ eran su variedad más mortífera. También aseguró que es una eficaz forma de tortura muy dolorosa y que en algunos casos habían llegado a provocar la muerte por paro cardíaco de quien recibía su impacto de forma continuada.

Necesité unos momentos a solas y me alejé hasta el estudio del Puto Amo para digerir la información. "_Al jefe casi lo fríen con ella, le han dado varias descargas…_" Las palabras de Sam resonaron no en mi cabeza, sino en mi hígado, en el centro mismo de mi cólera, y la boca me supo amarga, como a rabia y miedo mezclados. Una receta demasiado dura a la que le faltaba algo, un ingrediente adicional que la hiciese más soportable. Apoyé las manos en el respaldo de uno de los sillones de visita, miré hacia su mesa de trabajo, su sillón, ahora vacíos, el orden impecable que lo rodeaba, el esfuerzo y la constancia con las que había construido su vida entera a partir de los escombros de la guerra sin cuartel que había sido su infancia y adolescencia… Entonces supe lo que estaba necesitando: sangre. La sangre de nuestros enemigos.

Alcé la vista instintivamente, buscando la salida hacia el jardín, algún tipo de escapatoria para el infierno que crecía rápidamente en mi interior. Pero solo encontré mi imagen reflejada en el cristal convertido en un espejo oscuro a causa de los paneles blindados tras él. Sola. En medio del estudio masculino.

Apenas tuve tiempo de inspirar cuando todo lo que había estado sintiendo y reteniendo durante la noche, saltó la débil presa que había construido tratando de controlarlo, para asolarme desde la cabeza a los pies, desde el corazón al vientre, desde las manos a los ojos, acompañado de un coro que rugía gritos en mi mente.

Edward tenía razón, no hay forma de controlar el agua. Ni la rabia.

Le sostuve la mirada desafiante a mi reflejo, como tantas otras veces había hecho para recuperarme a mí misma, o para encontrar respuestas. Notaba como ácido el paso del dolor, la ira, la desesperación al creer muerta a la persona que más amaba, compitiendo con el salvaje deseo de vengarme de quien había estado a punto de arrebatármelo. Descifraba con curiosidad morbosa la necesidad de hacerle daño donde más le doliese, de querer llegar a todos sus seres queridos hasta que no le quedasen más que lágrimas y su felicidad fuese tan solo un recuerdo al que tuviese que apelar para sobrevivir, y que al hacerlo, la realidad le resultase aún más insoportable.

Gruesas lágrimas surcaban mis mejillas, desprendiendo oscuros reflejos. Llena de rabia alcé la mano para secarlas y el diamante de mi anillo lanzó nuevos destellos mucho más agresivos que los de mis lágrimas. Me había prometido a mí misma no llorar, ser fuerte.

Entonces comprobé que algo estaba fuera de lugar, algo no encajaba. Mis mejillas estaban secas.

Mi imagen reflejada frunció el ceño y me miré los dedos: secos. Volví a alzar la vista en busca de respuestas y tan solo vi mi cara. O algo parecido… Más bien una imagen distorsionada, diferente, esos ojos no tenían la forma exacta de los míos, ni el óvalo de la cara, ni los pómulos… Lo intuí antes de saberlo realmente.

Esas lágrimas no eran mías.

Eran de Jane.

Estaba segura, pero aún así me giré para comprobar que efectivamente, no estaba detrás de mí en esa ocasión. Busqué de nuevo mi reflejo y solamente me vi a mí misma. Una mujer joven y pálida con una expresión dura y los dientes cerrados con fuerza, vistiendo un kimono de seda negro en mitad del estudio del Puto Amo. ¿De verdad esa era yo?

Me dejé caer, temblando, en uno de los sillones frente a la mesa de Edward y hundí la cara en mis manos tratando de comprender qué había sucedido. Solamente había una explicación posible: durante un instante de brutal agonía había vivido dentro de la piel de Jane. Y lo que resultaba más escalofriante aún: entendí su dolor y el motivo por el que me había hecho daño.

Por primera vez en toda la noche tuve la necesidad de inspirar profundamente. Me enderecé en mi asiento y llena de pesar, concluí que si finalmente resultaba que Alec no había muerto a manos de Edward, el precio que ya había pagado en monedas de dolor resultaba astronómicamente alto. E injusto. Y seguía sintiendo aquel desagradable sabor en la boca que me pedía venganza. Pero si la buscaba… ¿Qué me diferenciaría de ella? ¿Hasta cuándo seguiríamos así? ¿Cuántas personas deberían sufrir hasta que todas las deudas quedasen saldadas? ¿Acaso era eso posible?

Exhalé despacio buscando algo de calma. Necesitaba pensar. Había llegado demasiado mayor a esta guerra, tenía familia, amigos y amor, y un futuro junto a Edward al que no quería renunciar, ni estaba dispuesta a arriesgar. Había recibido una educación normal en la que te enseñan a llamar por teléfono cuando terminas un viaje para decir que has llegado a salvo porque sabes que están esperando esa llamada, donde los besos en la frente llenos de ternura eran algo corriente y proteger a los tuyos de cualquier sufrimiento que pudieses, algo que se hacía sin pensar y sin esperar nada a cambio. Y maldita sea, creía en el Karma, y en el fondo sabía que yo había sido mucho más afortunada que Jane con las cartas que me había repartido la vida.

¿Significaba eso que tendría que soportar cualquier daño que viniese por su parte? Ni hablar. ¿Pero qué podía hacer?

La respuesta era sencilla, de momento nada, solamente volver al presente aunque me sintiese atrapada. Me levanté con el peso de mi revelación sobre mis hombros, y volví al cuartel general para preguntarle a M por los restos de Alec.

-Edward es un hombre inteligente y consideró prudente enviarlos por otros medios.

-¿Esperaba que algo como lo de esta noche sucediese?

-Siempre actúa bajo esa premisa, por eso ha llegado tan alto y tan lejos. Hemos advertido a Kroener sobre el ataque para que esté atento a cualquier anomalía y sea cauteloso. – Su mirada se detuvo en mis ojos un instante. – Supongo que no servirá de nada que te haga ver la necesidad de dormir. – Me limité a negar con la cabeza. – En tal caso deberías comer, o mantenerse ocupada con cualquier cosa, la noche será larga y pasarán varias horas antes de que tu esposo regrese. Si hay novedades te avisaré inmediatamente. – Sabía que tenía razón, esperar sin poder hacer nada era la peor parte, solo conseguiría volverme loca de desesperación si permanecía sentada esperando noticias. Y sin embargo no podía pensar en nada más.

En el espacio de dos horas y cuarenta y tres minutos que había pasado mareando mi agonía del estudio al cuartel general, varias cosas fueron sucediendo con lentitud: Call había entrado en quirófano y todavía no teníamos más información. Stefan había eliminado cualquier vestigio de sus acciones en el antiguo orfanato y permanecía a salvo a la espera de saber qué hacer con la información que había descubierto. La pistola _Taser_ con la que dispararon a Edward estaba en manos de M y con solo verla supo que había sido modificada para aumentar su potencia. Claire aparecía de vez en cuando con café y volvía a desaparecer. Y yo libraba una encarnizada lucha con mi autocontrol, para no estallar sin poder hacer nada realmente activo.

Salté de mi asiento y sin decir ni media palabra, fui hasta la cocina donde comencé a cortar pavo para hacer sándwiches para todo el mundo: M, Seth, Claire, la _Bella Durmiente de los somníferos_ para cuando despertase, los chicos que estaban fuera manteniendo nuestros culos a salvo en aquella caja fuerte a la que llamábamos casa…

Y como si hubiese percibido que alguien había usurpado sus dominios, la mismísima _Bella Durmiente de los somníferos_ apareció, tan pálida, que su profunda cicatriz se veía púrpura. Estaba despeinada y con los ojos desenfocados, agarrándose a la pared de _mi_ cocina.

-Señora Cullen, permítame hacer eso. – Su voz no era mejor que su aspecto.

-Seguro que puedo encargarme, gracias Emily. ¿Cómo te encuentras? Tenía entendido que estabas… indispuesta. – Yo seguía cortando delgados filetes de pavo con movimientos decididos, alternando mi atención de la carne, a su cara, que mantenía una artificial expresión vacía.

-Estoy bien, gracias por preguntar, señora. – Sí… seguro que estaba muy bien, no había más que verla. Si había algo que no soportaba de verdad era que me mintiesen con todo descaro, yo hacía eso cuando quería dejar claro a quien preguntaba que se metiese en sus asuntos. Y esa mujer ni siquiera era capaz de sostenerme la mirada; estaba enfadándome cada vez más sin poder evitarlo.

-¡Mierda! – El pinchazo en mi dedo me hizo soltar el cuchillo y sisear entre dientes de dolor. Eso me pasa por estar mirándola a ella en vez de lo que estaba haciendo. Apreté el corte y de él salió un gruesa gota de sangre, y luego otra, aunque la herida era muy pequeña.

-¡Dios mío! ¡Se ha cortado! – No pude evitar dar un paso atrás cuando Emily, tras titubear unos instantes, se abalanzó sobre mí con la cara desencajada. Temblaba de forma casi violenta, aún así me llevó al fregadero y abrió el grifo para lavar el corte, a lo que yo accedí observándola con curiosidad científica. Una vez superado el susto inicial, su actitud me tenía cada vez más intrigada. Su respiración era entrecortada y tenía lágrimas en los ojos enrojecidos. Esa mujer estaba teniendo un ataque de ansiedad en toda regla, pero no sabía el motivo.

-Es un pinchazo pequeño, no tiene importancia.

-¡Sí! Sí la tiene, debería ir al médico, tendrían que coserle puntos, desinfectarla. Tendría que verlo alguien que sepa curar heridas. Voy a llamar a la señora Marshall, no puede dejar ese corte así, le quedará una cicatriz. – Su efusividad me sorprendió, todo estaba yendo demasiado lejos, prácticamente estaba gritando, a punto de hiperventilar. Era una reacción desproporcionada para un minúsculo pinchazo en un dedo, y además estaba el asunto del sedante. Le tomé con firmeza las manos y la miré directamente a los ojos.

-Emily, Emily, escúchame… tranquila… es un corte diminuto sin importancia, sanará solo. ¿Ves? Ya casi no sangra, no molestemos a Marshall con esta tontería. – La solté despacio y envolví mi dedo con papel de cocina. Ya apenas sangraba, pero la mujer ante mí estaba a punto de desmoronarse, y yo quería saber el motivo, porque no me creía ni por un segundo que fuese por mi herida. Ya no estaba enfadada por su actitud, ahora estaba intrigada y preocupada a partes iguales.

-Tendría que… – Insistió casi sin fuerzas aceptando la pequeña toalla que le ofrecía para que se secase las manos.

-Ven, siéntate. Marshall tiene un _bourbon_ que su familia hace en la misma marmita en la que Obelix se cayó cuando era pequeño. ¿Quieres que le robe una copa? – Me siguió dócilmente y se dejó caer en la silla frente a mí con una diminuta sonrisa triste en la comisura sana de sus labios.

-No debería.

-¿Por el sedante? – Emily asintió despacio y comenzó a alinear el cuchillo con la fuente del pavo. Sus ojos estaban extrañamente ausentes de nuestra conversación. – ¿Los tomas todas las noches? ¿O ha sido por la alarma? – La inquietante sospecha de que quizás yo no fuese la única de la casa cuyo hombre había sufrido un ataque esta noche, me encogía el corazón.

-No todas, pero hoy es una de esas noches en las que no tengo otra alternativa. – Lo dijo con la culpabilidad de quien confiesa una falta, sin aportar ninguna luz a mis dudas.

-¿Tan nerviosa te ha puesto? ¿Estás… preocupada por alguien? – No me sentía culpable a pesar de estar presionándola, e iba por buen camino a juzgar por cómo se enderezó en su silla. Pasaron unos instantes en los que no me miró, hasta que por fin suspiró, sacó un pequeño pañuelo de flores de su bolsillo y se lo llevó a la nariz. Esa mujer podía estar sedada, aún así tenía la cara arrasada por el llanto.

-Naturalmente que me preocupan el señor Cullen y el señor Call. – Dijo por fin con la voz quebrada. – Pero me temo que no estoy en este estado por lo que puede estar pensando. Es algo tan egoísta y cobarde, que me avergüenza confesarlo. – Su respuesta me intrigó más de lo que ya estaba, pero la imagen que ofrecía ante mí me conmovió. Volví a tomarle las manos heladas entre las mías y le dediqué una pequeña sonrisa de consuelo que solo Dios sabía de dónde la había sacado.

-En una ocasión te aseguré que estaría aquí si necesitabas hablar y lo mantengo.

-No quiero aburrirla con… – Hizo un gesto de dolor y se calló para mi frustración. – Ese dedo…

-Olvida mi dedo. – Esto no nos estaba llevando a ninguna parte, su dolor me afectaba, sin duda, pero tenía otros asuntos mucho más urgentes en la cabeza que estrangulaban mi corazón con fuerza y no me dejaban paciencia para nada más. Me levanté y cogí el cuchillo para meterlo en el lavavajillas, dispuesta a dar la conversación por zanjada.

-Quise ser cocinera desde que era una niña. – Comenzó a decir a mi espalda. – No recuerdo haber querido ser otra cosa en la vida. Con ayuda de mis padres reuní el dinero necesario y fui a una academia, aquellos tres años fueron los más felices de mi vida. Me gradué con una recomendación para entrar a trabajar en una de las mejores cocinas del país, nada menos que en _Bruccio_. ¿Lo conoce? – Negué con la cabeza. Había retomado la tarea de hacer los sándwiches, y ella me acercaba los ingredientes dispuestos en un orden establecido según su criterio, aunque no insistió en hacerlos por sí misma. La distancia física entre nosotras parecía hacerla sentir más cómoda, así que permanecí en silencio escuchando mientras trabajaba. – Era _rotiseur_, me encargaba de la carne, estaba bien considerada por mis compañeros y no era extraño que saliese a recibir felicitaciones de los clientes junto con el chef jefe. Algunos venían expresamente para probar mis especialidades. Yo era de ese tipo de cocineros que no permiten que nadie toque sus cuchillos y siempre los llevaba conmigo cuando terminaba el trabajo. – Me pregunté que estaría sintiendo al verme tomar el mando de la cocina. – Entonces una noche al salir del restaurante me despedí de mis compañeros y alguien me asaltó. Era una adolescente rubia a la que ni siquiera había visto hasta que saltó encima de mí, me tiró al suelo y me cortó la cara con mis propios cuchillos sin mediar palabra y sin llevarse nada de mi bolso.

Alcé la cabeza y la miré sin tratar de ocultar que el corazón me había dado un vuelco. Emily tenía la mirada perdida en algún punto de la cristalera y una extraña expresión vacía en el rostro.

-Joder. – Mascullé entre dientes como toda respuesta. Siempre supuse que alguien le había cortado la cara intencionadamente, pero había algo implícito en sus palabras que me erizó la piel.

-Después de aquello el señor Cullen apareció un día en el hospital y pidió hablar conmigo. Me mostró una foto de ese hombre, el Vulturi. Lo reconocí inmediatamente, era uno de los clientes habituales que siempre me hacía salir para felicitarme.

-¿Aro Vulturi? – En realidad no tenía la necesidad de preguntar, sabía que era él. Siempre estaba su siniestra mano detrás de todo, como un maestro de marionetas tirando de los hilos del desastre y enredándonos con ellos.

-Así es. El señor Cullen también me dijo que sabía del síndrome postraumático que había desarrollado y me ofreció un trabajo tranquilo y seguro. Cuando salí del hospital, Call me trajo a esta casa para trabajar como cocinera para todos ellos. Lentamente volví a ser capaz de moverme en una cocina, aunque era como una pobre versión de mí misma de la que nadie esperaba gran cosa. Más lenta e insegura. Manejar de nuevo los cuchillos fue lo más difícil al principio, pero puedo hacerlo si los tengo controlados, limpios y ordenados. Lo peor fue tratar de dormir, y salir de esta casa. La agorafobia no es algo cómodo con lo que convivir.

Suspiré, apreté los dientes para no soltar lo que estaba pensando, y me senté de nuevo junto a ella.

-Sin embargo, viajaste a Suiza para mi boda. – Sus ojos, tan oscuros que parecían negros, brillaban cansados y tristes.

-Y volvería a dejar esta casa por el señor Cullen y por usted. Es mucho el agradecimiento que siento por él, y usted le ha hecho tanto bien… Ni se imagina el infierno por el que pasó cuando le perdió la pista. – Permanecí en silencio unos instantes, pensando en sus palabras y tratando de descifrar los mecanismos de su personalidad y su sufrimiento. Esa mujer me importaba, como todos los que nos rodeaban a Edward y a mí.

-No me recuerdes aquellos días amargos, todavía duelen. – Respondí con una mueca triste. – No sé cómo agradecerte tu sacrificio, Emily, supongo que no te resultaría nada fácil.

-No tiene que hacerlo, para mí es un ejemplo a seguir. Después de lo que le sucedió en aquel coche se ha enfrentado al mundo, es más fuerte, ha salido victoriosa a pesar de todo. Yo también espero conseguirlo algún día, mientras tanto, aquí me siento protegida y… casi feliz.

Pensé que era un triste ejemplo, pero en vez de empezar una tonta discusión sobre ese asunto, le sonreí de forma cómplice, sintiéndome contenta de que Edward le proporcionase un hogar para ella y su prima Claire, y muy afortunada porque ese magnífico hombre que era mío, pronto regresaría a casa, a pesar del ataque de esa noche.

-¿Puedo abrazarte? – Sonrió y asintió tímidamente. Despacio la rodeé con mis brazos y le expresé de esa forma mi solidaridad, mi cariño y mi respeto. Ojalá pudiese hacer más por ella, o decirle algo que de verdad la ayudase.

Era la hora más oscura, justo la que precede al alba, cuando M apareció en silencio por la puerta de la cocina y me hizo un gesto de asentimiento con la cabeza al tiempo que las persianas blindadas comenzaban a levantarse con un sordo chirriar. Eso solamente podía significar una cosa: Edward volvía a casa.

Dejé a Emily en su silla y corrí hasta la puerta de entrada con el corazón en la garganta y las manos ardiendo por tocarlo. Llegué justo a tiempo de verlo abrir la puerta cabizbajo, cansado y con la camisa arrugada llena de una escalofriante cantidad de sangre seca. Pero cuando alzó la vista y sus ojos se encontraron con los míos, solo pude pensar en que estaba vivo y había vuelto. Mi pecho estalló de júbilo, dolorosamente, gloriosamente, y corrí a sus brazos.

Estaba al borde de un colapso nervioso, no era capaz de hablar, solo de besarlo con desesperación, sus labios… ¡Oh, sus labios…! Llenaba mis pulmones con su particular esencia mezclada con la sangre, el sudor limpio y algunas trazas del olor químico a hospital. Hundía mis manos en su pelo, tirando de él, jadeando con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Después con manos temblorosas le abrí la camisa con torpes tirones y busqué heridas, señales de lo que le habían hecho. Él luchaba contra todo eso buscando su propio consuelo, aferrándose a mí, buscándome la boca con sus labios, tirándome del pelo, mirándome a los ojos cuando encontré las dos pequeñas marcas amoratadas junto al cuello.

Pasé los dedos sobre ellas con inmensa reverencia, con miedo y fascinación porque esos pequeños orificios bien podían habérmelo arrebatado. Era como si le hubiese mordido un maldito vampiro. Entonces rompí en violentos sollozos sobre su pecho, eran sollozos de alivio, de miedo contenido durante demasiado tiempo, de dolor… Mientras que él me abrazaba tan fuerte que casi me impedía respirar y aspiraba grandes bocanadas de aire sobre mi pelo, tal y como yo lo hacía sobre su pecho. Era como respirar por fin, el mayor alivio que jamás llegué a imaginar.

-Shhhh… Ya estoy en casa. – Susurró lentamente. Alcé los ojos y tomé su cara entre mis manos con la explicación de M sobre las pistolas _Taser_ resonando en mi cabeza.

-¿Qué te han hecho? Dios mío… ¿Te duele? ¿Estás bien? Dios, te amo, te amo, te amo. – Tenía los ojos entrecerrados y una expresión estoica y dura en el rostro.

-Los médicos dicen que estoy bien, esas marcas desaparecerán, y el dolor ya ha pasado. ¿Tú estás bien? – Sin embargo hablaba con calma, y como siempre, preocupándose por mí. De alguna forma se las había arreglado para ver el reciente pinchazo en mi dedo.

-¿Yo? – Estuve a punto de sonreír, pero en vez de eso asentí varias veces. – Sí, sí, sí ahora que te tengo en casa. ¿Y Call? – Una negra sombra cruzó por su mirada que me hizo estremecer.

-Call ha muerto. – Ahogué un gemido de sorpresa y espanto con ambas manos en mi boca. – No ha superado la operación. Sus heridas eran muy graves y yo no pude ayudarlo porque había perdido el control sobre mis músculos. – Call… – Lo vi recibir los disparos que lo han matado sin poder hacer nada, ni siquiera mover un solo dedo. – Edward desvió su mirada, como si no soportase mirarme a los ojos, como si se culpase por la muerte de… Oh, Dios… No podía creerlo.

-¿Por qué salisteis? Ese coche estaba blindado… Y él salió incluso antes que tú. – Lo dije antes de poder pararlo. Ese hecho me atormentaba desde el mismo instante en que vi las imágenes. Su primera respuesta fue volver a mirarme con una mueca amarga en los labios.

-Nadie que conozca a Aro se queda agazapado como un conejo esperando a que venga por ti. Al señor Vulturi hay que recibirlo como se merece cuando se toma la molestia de venir en persona. – Aro… en persona. Eso explicaba muchas cosas.

-Con una pistola en la mano.

-Con una pistola en la mano y saliendo a su encuentro. Él mismo empuñaba el arma eléctrica que me anuló. – La ira despuntó en los matices de su voz. Notaba sus dedos clavados en mi cintura y mi nuca, reteniéndome pegada a su cuerpo. Como si yo quisiese ir a ninguna otra parte… Le acaricié el pelo en un gesto de infinito cariño. Despacio, sin poder creerme que él estuviese allí conmigo, sin poder creer que Call no regresaría jamás a casa.

-Vi que tú también estabas armado. ¿No pudisteis huir de alguna forma? – Lo dije a media voz, esforzándome especialmente en que no hubiese ni un solo matiz que pudiese insinuar algún reproche por mi parte, pero sin poder ocultar mi dolor.

-No, los coches nos bloquearon por delante y por detrás. – Sus ojos estudiaban mi cara con determinación, y lo que viese debió relajarlo, porque suspiró metiendo un mechón de mi pelo detrás de mi oreja. – Pero conseguí volarle la rodilla antes de perder el control. Por suerte el arma se me cayó al suelo con los primeros espasmos, de lo contrario, lo más probable es que hubiese terminado disparándome a mí mismo. – Tragué en seco ante la sola mención de esa posibilidad.

-Apuesto a que perder la rótula le cabreó. – La voz de M sonó desde la puerta de su estudio y ambos giramos la cabeza para mirarla, gesto que Edward aprovechó para pegarme de nuevo a él con fuerza.

-Eso pensé yo a juzgar por cómo gritaba y por las veces que repitió la descarga después de aquello. – Me estremecí de pies a cabeza y correspondí a su abrazo con todas mis ganas, concentrándome en el milagro que consideraba el ritmo cadencioso de su corazón.

-No podías hacer más de lo que ya hiciste, tienes suerte de que no te provocase un paro cardíaco, y nuestro Call sabía muy bien a qué se enfrentaba. Bienvenido a casa. – Aunque se mostrase dura y profesional, el matiz vibrante en la voz de M también delataba su tristeza.

-Gracias, Kate. – Cuando nos quedamos de nuevo a solas envueltos en la luz dorada del recibidor, ninguno de los dos dijo ni una sola palabra durante unos instantes. Solo nos abrazamos con todo nuestro amor.

-He pasado mucho miedo, Edward. – Logré decir por fin con la voz entrecortada. Me alzó la barbilla con dos dedos y me obligó a mirarlo.

-Kate dice que lo has hecho asombrosamente bien. Está muy orgullosa de ti. Y yo también, a pesar de que hubiese preferido que no vieses esas imágenes.

-Dime cómo te encuentras. De verdad, no lo que se supone que tengo que oír para no inquietarme más de lo que ya estoy. – Preferí insistir en él, no quería perder el tiempo hablando de mí.

-¿Quieres saber cómo me encuentro? – Asentí sin perder de vista su mirada. – Está bien. He visto morir a un amigo, he disparado a mi enemigo pero no he podido matarlo, casi me secuestran con la misma facilidad que se carga un saco de harina, estoy sucio y cansado, y tengo asuntos urgentes que tratar con Marshall, con Alistair, con mi padre… cuando en realidad lo que me apetece es seguir abrazándote y olvidarme de todo aunque solo sea durante un instante. – Me encogió el corazón comprobar que todas y cada una de sus palabras eran fiel reflejo de la realidad. – Deberías tratar de dormir.

-Ve. – Deshice nuestro abrazo con determinación. – Haz lo que tengas que hacer para terminar con todo este horror. Pero déjame quedarme cerca, por algún motivo necesito escucharte rugiendo órdenes, saber que estás moviendo piezas, haciendo lo necesario para acabar con... – Iba a decir "Aro". – …todo esto. – Dije al final.

-Está bien, quédate cerca, pero si te sientes cansada quiero que vayas a dormir.

Acepté sin dudarlo. Caminamos abrazados hasta la puerta de su estudio donde me costó un esfuerzo sobrehumano separarme de él, pero lo hice solamente porque en su mirada podía ver que necesitaba espacio para estar a solas y comenzar a recuperarse y retomar las riendas de su vida. Me besó despacio en los labios antes de entrar y exhalé de forma contenida cuando lo vi tomar asiento en su sillón y girarse para quedarse mirando hacia el azul profundo del cielo que comenzaba a rasgarse por el cuchillo del amanecer.

Me dirigí hacia el salón sintiendo unas inmensas ganas de llorar, pero la rabia quemaba mis lágrimas antes de que aflorasen. Edward había regresado a casa, sí, pero como El Luchador que acababa de sufrir una derrota. Una derrota que nos había costado un precio altísimo. Embry Call.

Me abracé a mí misma y caminé hasta el ventanal recordando la primera vez que lo vi y la impresión que me dio su aspecto y su eficacia. Recordé su sonrisa amable y su absoluta devoción por Edward, el cariño con el que siempre me trató… y las últimas palabras que intercambiamos se abrieron paso en mis recuerdos. _"No pierdas de vista a mi hombre, Call. Es mi vida entera." _Me sonrió y respondió:_ "A esa misión he consagrado mi vida." _Después le di un apretón cariñoso en una mano. Aquella fue nuestra despedida.

Podía escuchar la voz de Edward amortiguada por la distancia, hablaba por teléfono en el estudio. Aquello me daba un respiro, y arrullada por la voz de mi hombre, me permití llorar por Call. Le dediqué un momento de duelo sincero, siendo consciente de que las lágrimas que por fin me permitía derramar, no reflejaban todo el profundo pesar que sentía por su muerte. Le estaba inmensamente agradecida por defender a Edward y cuidar de todos nosotros, por acompañarnos en nuestras vidas, formar parte de ellas, y por su lealtad incuestionable. Fue un buen hombre. Uno más que caía ante Aro. Jamás lo olvidaríamos.

El sol ya estaba alto cuando abrí los ojos en el sofá. Un sol insolente que contrastaba dolorosamente con el ambiente lúgubre que llenaba el aire de la casa. Apenas había dormido ni una hora, y me alarmó el repentino silencio que reinaba en el estudio. Alguien me había cubierto con una manta, apostaba a que había sido Edward, pero el no saber dónde estaba me llenó de una súbita angustia. Me levanté para buscarlo; debía descansar, o comer, o cualquier otra cosa, no lo sabía, pero de algo estaba segura: esta ocasión no tenía nada que ver con la última vez que se enfrentó a alguien, como cuando peleó con James. Su nombre me trajo recuerdos amargos, él fue otro hombre que había caído, aunque no era bueno, así como tampoco lo era Laurent. En realidad daba lo mismo, eso no los convertía en menos muertos.

M estaba visiblemente cansada, pero seguía trabajando infatigablemente, igual que Seth que tenía su orgullosa cresta alicaída, como si reflejase su estado de ánimo tal y como lo hacen las orejas de los perros. Ella me sugirió que era probable que estuviese en la habitación de Call. Seguí sus indicaciones y abrí la puerta de su dormitorio sin estar segura si realmente debería entrar. Edward no estaba en aquella habitación monacal completamente espartana, casi vacía. Había una cama pulcramente hecha, orden riguroso y escaso mobiliario. Sobre la mesa había un ordenador portátil conectado a la pantalla de la pared, un solitario inacabado y una lámpara. En la estantería solamente se veían los lomos de los libros y un juego de extrañas _Matrioshkas_ con expresión triste. Cerré despacio la puerta sintiéndome culpable por mi intromisión.

Al acercarme, algo metálico sonó en el garaje y pude entrever a Edward junto a uno de los armarios que cubrían una pared. En vez de entrar directamente, fui a por café a la cocina, y al volver, lo observé en silencio desde la puerta. Todavía vestía la misma ropa que la noche anterior, la camisa sucia y unos vaqueros negros, y juraría que estaba desmontando el motor de la moto que tenía al lado. Inspiré y procuré aparentar calma antes de empujar la puerta con el brazo.

-Traigo café, debes tomar algo. – Me lanzó una mirada que me detuvo el corazón, pero que no me hizo desistir. Aceptó el café que le ofrecí, dio un sorbo y continuó trabajando con las herramientas refugiado en un silencio hosco, con la camisa sucia de sangre y grasa de motor. Me sentía impotente, no sabía qué podía hacer, o decir para que compartiese conmigo algo de la carga que estaba soportando.

-Si te digo que te amo… ¿entrarás en pánico y querrás enviarme lejos? – No fue una de esas frases épicas que sanan heridas, pero al menos sirvió como comienzo y para que volviese a dispararme una mirada rápida como una flecha que me puso en alerta felina.

-En este momento tienes bastantes posibilidades de pasar una temporada en algún búnker donde nada pueda ponerte en peligro. – Dio un sorbo a su café y continuó comprobando una pieza. Tenía los pliegues de los nudillos oscurecidos, como si se hubiese limpiado sin demasiado interés la grasa de las manos. No me cupo duda de que hablaba completamente en serio.

-Te amo. Y no hay búnker con las paredes suficientemente gruesas para mantenerme alejada de ti. Sé que eres un hombre que no suele compartir su sufrimiento, pero dime qué puedo hacer, me siento tan impotente que estoy volviéndome loca. – Cerró brevemente los ojos y soltó la pieza que revisaba sobre una bandeja, se limpió las manos con un trapo y se giró con toda su imponente presencia para mirarme de frente con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho. Tenía los ojos entornados, la mandíbula apretada con fuerza y ese inquietante aire de desafío.

Alcé la cara y le sostuve la mirada retándolo a que me excluyese de su vida, o a que aceptase lo mucho o lo poco que pudiese ofrecerle en estos momentos. Y esperé deseando poder saber qué le cruzaba por la mente.

-Ven aquí, Isabella. – Cuando lo dijo no pude evitar un pequeño suspiro de alivio, me acerqué a él y me alzó para sentarme sobre la encimera que cubría una fila de armarios bajos. Yo esperaba ansiosa porque él diese alguna muestra de hacia dónde se encaminaban sus pensamientos, sin atreverme a hacer, ni decir nada. Sus ojos ardían oscuros, duros y brillantes como piedras preciosas. Con manos decididas desató el cinturón del quimono y lo abrió hasta dejarlo caer por mis hombros. Esos ojos de mar de invierno recorrían cada centímetro de mi piel expuesta y siguieron la senda que trazaron sus manos cuando deslizaron también las finas tirantas de mi camisón negro hasta descubrir mis pechos. Hacía algo de frío y mi piel reaccionó erizándose tanto a la temperatura, como a la intensidad de su mirada. Ninguno de los dos pronunció ni una sola palabra. Era un momento íntimo entre nosotros en el que el aire vibraba y el sonido de mi respiración delataba mi ansiedad. No estaba excitada, no era un momento sexual a pesar de sus caricias. Él estaba ante mí reencontrándose conmigo, con mi cuerpo, y yo… yo estaba en carne viva sin saber qué hacer, sin encontrar una forma efectiva de aliviar su tortura.

Edward se acercó hasta que su aliento acarició mis labios. Nos mirábamos a los ojos como si no existiese nada más a nuestro alrededor, como si nada pudiese afectarnos en ese momento. Con el dorso de sus dedos recorrió mi pómulo, acarició mis labios con el pulgar y continuó bajando por mi cuello con exquisita delicadeza. Dibujó la forma de mis clavículas y la curva de los hombros, a continuación bajó por los brazos, rozando con los pulgares los costados de mis pechos. Al llegar a la altura de los pezones, apenas unos sutiles roces sobre ellos consiguieron que reaccionasen endureciéndose aún más para él. Podía notar su mirada sobre mí como algo físico y abrasador justo antes de que volviese a alzarla hasta encontrarse con la mía y hacerme estremecer desde lo más profundo de mi ser, hasta la última terminación nerviosa.

Sus manos se enredaron en mi pelo, sus labios se entreabrieron mientras se acercaban a los míos y nos fundimos en un beso cálido y suave, enorme, de labios jugosos y lenguas que acarician, un beso de amor y agradecimiento por volver a saborearlo, por volver a tener el enorme privilegio de sentirlo, abrazados, notando el calor del cuerpo del otro con la nariz llena de su aroma, grasa de motor, sangre seca y el escozor de lágrimas que se agolpan sin poder evitarlo. Lo abrazaba con desesperación, aferrándome a su camisa con los puños crispados, dispuesta a darle lo que fuese que necesitaba para aliviar la tortura que se adivinaba en el fondo de sus ojos.

-Utilízame, Edward. Usa mi cuerpo como necesites. – Murmuré sobre su cuello cuando el beso dio paso a un abrazo que apenas me permitía respirar.

-Ya lo estoy haciendo. – Respondió sobre mi pelo mientras lo acariciaba. Aquella frase fue directa a mi corazón para hacerlo pedazos. Permanecimos abrazados y en silencio hasta que, despacio, se apartó lo suficiente como para besarme en la frente.

-También puedes hablar conmigo, desahogarte de alguna forma. Edward, no puedo protegerte, es evidente, pero al menos necesito servirte de consuelo, tener algún papel activo en todo por lo que estás pasando… Poder hacer algo, lo que sea. – El hombre triste ante mí esbozó un amago de sonrisa aún más triste con una comisura y comenzó a subirme de nuevo el camisón y cerrarme el kimono.

-El placer siempre es para los vencedores. – Dijo acariciándome la cara. – La euforia del triunfo les pertenece, mientras que la rabia y el dolor queda para los perdedores, convirtiéndose al mismo tiempo en castigo y un arma, aunque de doble filo. ¿Sabes por qué siempre ha sido así? – Negué con la cabeza y el corazón encogido. – Porque es lo único suficientemente potente para hacer que tengas una oportunidad de apretar los dientes, levantarte y seguir luchando. Pero si dejas que ese sabor amargo se diluya entre caricias y consuelo, si no haces nada por morderlo, acabará contigo definitivamente convirtiéndote en una víctima. Dicen que el amor es lo que mueve el mundo, la fuerza más poderosa; pero se olvidan con frecuencia de la venganza. Llámala justicia si te sientes más cómoda con ese término, seguirá siendo la misma. – Tras sus palabras Edward se alejó, dejándolas grabadas en mi alma, y volvió a tomar un sorbo de café acercándose de nuevo a la moto. Me abracé para mitigar el frío que me había dejado la pérdida de su calor. No me sorprendió que rechazase un consuelo fácil, tampoco me sentí ofendida, ni mucho menos, él era así, ese era mi hombre, al que reconocía y amaba, solo que atravesaba un momento de adversidad. Verlo así resultaba desgarrador.

-Te sientes como si hubieses perdido un combate. – No me respondió inmediatamente, antes lo vi resoplar exasperado, y sabía por lo que acababa de decirme, que no era por mi pregunta.

-Debes saber que a los hombres que hemos salido de la forja de Aro no se nos derrota, solo se nos destruye. O de lo contrario siempre volveremos a la lucha. La muerte de Call y la de los otros Vulturi en el ataque, ha metido de lleno a la policía en el tablero de juego. Aro ha llegado demasiado lejos como para dar marcha atrás, ha quemado sus naves y solamente puede seguir en una dirección. Ya no cuenta con su preciado anonimato y ha dejado de moverse con cautela. Por supuesto que he perdido un combate. Pero estoy muy lejos de ser derrotado. – La fuerza que destilaban sus palabras me reconfortó, aunque el significado de ellas no lo hiciese en absoluto. Y sin embargo había algo más, el hombre que era no podía ocultarme a estas alturas del juego que era duro, no había ninguna duda de eso, pero no era insensible.

-¿Es eso todo lo que te atormenta?

-¿No te parece suficiente? – Arrojó al suelo la herramienta que tenía en la mano provocando un estrépito metálico que armonizó perfectamente con sus palabras y la forma explosiva en que las dijo. Esperé pacientemente a que el eco desapareciese antes de volver a insistir.

-Marshall me dijo que habías estado en la habitación de Call y fui a buscarte antes de entrar aquí. ¿Sabes si tenía a alguien a quien debamos avisar?

-¿Una mujer? – Asentí en silencio para provocar que volviese a mirarme, y lo conseguí, al menos durante un instante antes de que volviese a concentrarse en aquel estúpido motor. De alguna forma sabía que su súbita fiebre mecánica estaba relacionada con todo lo que había sucedido. – No, él era un hombre solitario entregado a su trabajo. Cuando necesitaba a una mujer, pagaba por ella y después volvía a sus obligaciones. – Aquello me provocó un violento pellizco en el estómago. – ¿Decepcionada? – Añadió al ver mi reacción con un deje irónico.

-No, más bien inquieta. – Me revolví incómoda en la dura encimera sobre la que todavía estaba sentada.

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué es lo que te inquieta exactamente? ¿El sexo mercenario? ¿Haber visto su habitación espartana? ¿Que ahora esté muerto? – Tragué en seco. – Dímelo.

-Es solo que… Lo has dicho de una forma que me ha recordado a ti cuando nos conocimos, eso es todo. – Mentira, había algo más que me negaba a pensar, pero que arañaba con súbita insistencia la superficie del más evidente razonamiento.

-Chica lista. – Dijo como toda respuesta y las conexiones que estaba comenzando a formar en mi cabeza aunque me negase a ello, se precipitaron y ya no pude retenerlas por más tiempo.

-¿Qué? ¿Acaso Call era un Vulturi? – No terminaba de creerlo y secretamente confiaba en que pusiese cara de _"¿pero cómo coño has llegado a esa conclusión, cabecita loca?"_. En vez de eso alzó su taza de café como si brindase por ello.

-Igual que yo también fui uno de ellos. Formado como luchador por obra y gracia de Aro Vulturi. – Bebió para sellar el macabro brindis. – Call fue el cabrón que me dejó noqueado aquel día en el comedor.

En ese instante la que estaba como noqueada era yo.

-Pero… yo creí que era mucho mayor que tú, le calculaba… no sé, alrededor de los cuarenta y tres, o cuarenta y cinco años.

-Estaba a punto de cumplir treinta y ocho. Pero supongo que eso es lo que le hacen a una persona el consumo de drogas y la guerra. Cuando me golpeó yo tenía nueve años y él prácticamente me doblaba la edad y me triplicaba en volumen corporal; siempre se sintió responsable de mi iniciación en el Club, para haber salido de donde salió, tenía un sentido de la responsabilidad de lo más inoportuno.

Digería despacio la información y la curiosidad ganaba terreno a medida que lo asimilaba. No podía evitar sentirme algo ingenua por sorprenderme todavía en estos asuntos de los Vulturi.

-¿Qué pasó, cómo empezó a trabajar para ti?

-Tres meses antes de cumplir la mayoría de edad fue adoptado por una familia de Arkansas, que más que un hijo, querían una mula de carga para su granja familiar. Imagínate el "hijo" que Cayo les envió. Un luchador acostumbrado al ritmo de vida del Club de la Lucha, al consumo de drogas y a dormir con el sueño ligero del que espera cualquier cosa salvo un descanso reparador. Era un inadaptado social, un joven con capacidad física como para llevar él solo la granja, pero demasiado mayor, demasiado castigado para aprovechar la oportunidad y convertirse en el buen hijo perfecto. Fue solo cuestión de tiempo que cumpliese la mayoría de edad y se cruzase con dos reclutadores del ejército. Cuando regresó se incorporó a una empresa de seguridad y se puso en contacto conmigo porque tenía la necesidad de disculparse por lo que sucedió. Lo contraté después de hablar en persona con él.

-Él era el otro chico adoptado legalmente que Kroener mencionó… ¿Por ese motivo te miraba de esa forma tan intensa? ¿Porque sabía que Call y tú teníais un pasado en común? – Edward continuó atento a su motor y hablaba como si el tema que tratábamos no fuese realmente importante, sino algo cotidiano, asimilado hace mucho tiempo y que no se menciona a no ser que fuese imprescindible.

-Mucho de lo que averiguó ya lo sabía, y él sabía que yo lo sabía, se sentía evaluado y no se equivocaba. Cuando un hombre quiere medirse con otro, esa es la forma en la que lo mira, son remanentes de la caverna en la que estábamos todos. Kroener no es más que un payaso con ínfulas que se cree mejor que el resto del mundo porque ha dedicado su vida a hacer de Batman y luchar contra los malos por un precio. No es más que un mercenario que quiere aparentar que tiene principios y motivación, pero no tiene ni puta idea de lo que es estar en el otro lado. – En ese momento entendí completamente su antagonismo con él. Ambos estaban del mismo lado, pero desde diferentes ángulos. Y desde luego no ayudaban su inseguridad y los descarados coqueteos de Stefan para provocarlo. En cierta forma me sentía utilizada por él, no terminaba de gustarme del todo ese hombre… ¡Joder!

-Oh, Dios… ¿No sería Kroener quien puso a Aro sobre aviso, verdad? – Contuve el aliento el breve instante en que Edward tardó en negar con la cabeza en un gesto que no admitía dudas.

-No, Marshall lo investigó a fondo, y si estuviese en el otro bando no habría sacado los restos, nada le hubiese resultado más sencillo que dispararnos en aquel descampado delante de una fosa abierta, o lo que es mejor, que Aro hubiese aparecido en aquel momento sorprendiéndonos en desventaja y lejos de casa. Es evidente que Aro nos está vigilando, pero ese investigador está de nuestro lado y hace bien su trabajo, de eso no hay duda, aunque esté pidiendo a gritos una paliza. – El alivio que sentí porque nada de mis temores fuese cierto me reconfortó como algo cálido. Realmente cálido.

-¿Y ahora qué va a pasar?

-Los muertos no tienen nada que perder, ellos darán testimonio; luego será mi turno. – Fueron mis cejas alzadas las que formularon la pregunta por mí. – Tenemos a la policía metiendo las narices en todo, y cuando digo todo, me refiero a que ya están excavando como topos en Chicago y amontonando huesos en cajas metálicas, con nuestro amigo Kroener como guía espiritual y gurú del más allá. Alistair está negociando las condiciones de mi completa colaboración en estos momentos, mientras que Marshall tiene preparado un informe con nombres, propiedades, infraestructuras, actividades, contactos y detalles de sus negocios en los últimos diez años, esperando a que Alistair termine su parte para entregarlo a los investigadores de la policía. Los chicos de la empresa dedicada a joderlos en sus operaciones bursátiles están frenéticos viviendo a base de café y sospecho que también de coca, seguramente con una erección al ver cómo Seth ha conseguido por fin entrar en el sistema informático de los Vulturi y estamos boicoteando sistemáticamente todas sus operaciones con una eficacia quirúrgica.

Exhalé de golpe todo el aire que había retenido sin darme cuenta mientras lo escuchaba.

-No sé qué decir, es demasiado, como si se hubiese desencadenado una avalancha. – Estaba abrumada por todo lo que implicaban sus palabras y ese sentimiento se reflejó con total nitidez en mi voz.

-Es el fruto de meses de duro trabajo. Por fin tengo a Aro sujeto por las pelotas. Voy a acabar con él, Isabella, aunque eso implique descubrir mi verdadero pasado. La prensa va a caer sobre mi vida como buitres carroñeros, espero que al menos manden una felicitación por Navidad para agradecerme el gesto. – Me bajé de la encimera para acercarme a él despacio. Lo abracé por detrás y dejé un beso en el centro de su espalda.

-Eso puede resultar duro y tener consecuencias imprevisibles. No va a ser un camino de rosas. ¿No hay otra forma de hacerlo? – Me preocupaba su imagen pública, el acoso de la prensa, que todo por lo que había luchado con tanto tesón durante toda su vida se viese afectado. Se giró entre mis brazos para mirarme y me alzó la cara con sus dedos.

-Ya es demasiado tarde para eso. No voy a permitir que nadie más muera por su culpa. Nunca más. ¿Estarás conmigo en esto, Isabella? – Le dediqué una pequeñísima sonrisa.

-Siempre. Estaré a tu lado pase lo que pase. Eres mi hombre y tu suerte es la mía por elección, por amor y por devoción. Y si las cosas se ponen feas nos borramos del mapa, bajaremos esas persianas blindadas hasta que se olviden de nosotros.

-No soy más que un cabrón con mucha suerte después de todo. – Dejó un pequeño beso sobre mis labios y enlazó sus dedos entre los míos. – Mis padres no tardarán en llegar, será mejor que nos preparemos para recibirlos, no quiero que mi madre me vea así de sucio, eso la preocuparía más de lo que ya está.

Subimos la escalera y le preparé un baño. Percibía su necesidad de estar unos momentos a solas antes de que llegasen sus padres y yo confiaba en que Carlisle hablase con él y contribuyera a aligerar su enorme carga, y sería una buena oportunidad para que Esme y yo buscásemos consuelo la una en la otra.

-R-

Tres días después el sol de la tarde caía en el horizonte rojizo y pesado. El viento a nuestra espalda parecía susurrar una triste canción entre los árboles que acompañaba nuestras lágrimas, mientras Edward pronunciaba un emotivo discurso de despedida para Call en una ceremonia sobria e íntima. Desde la pequeña colina en la que estábamos, observamos cómo las cenizas de uno de los nuestros se arremolinaban jugando con el viento y regresaban de esa forma a la tierra.

En el camino de vuelta a nuestra casa me aferraba a la mano de Edward como si se fuese a escapar en cualquier momento, sin apartar mis ojos de su perfil severo. Los resultados del análisis de ADN del cisne contrastado con los restos óseos nos ofrecieron consuelo y tortura al mismo tiempo: El consuelo vino de la mano de la confirmación de que se trataba de Alec, aunque mi ADN también estaba presente en el cisne, el de Jane era suficiente para certificar que se trataba de su hermano. La tortura llegó al constatar que murió debido a un disparo en la frente del que Edward nunca había sabido nada, por lo que había vivido engañado y soportando un peso en la conciencia que no le correspondía. Y eso en vez de liberarlo, a un hombre como él le supo a ofensa.

Habían sido tres días en los que Edward no había tenido tiempo para nada más, con dos investigadores de la policía viviendo prácticamente dentro de la casa recabando toda la información que teníamos, interrogando a todo el mundo, incluyéndome a mí, y sintiéndose presionado y como una fiera enjaulada en su propia casa, cansado por la falta de sueño y por el peso de los recuerdos desempolvados.

Pero el tiempo jugaba en nuestra contra y teníamos que movernos más deprisa que los Vulturi. La noche anterior había conseguido arrastrarlo hasta la cama para que descansase, apenas había logrado estar unos minutos antes de volver a levantarse como si las sábanas ardiesen. No dormía ni descansaba de ninguna otra forma, apenas comía y tampoco me había reclamado en la cama. Me preocupaba como nunca aunque para mí siempre siguiese teniendo tiempo y mantuviese su actitud protectora en todo momento.

Yo había desarrollado una especial habilidad para moverme sigilosa como una sombra para estar siempre que podía alrededor de él. Y en vez de exasperarlo, mi presencia parecía servirle como regulador de estrés, así que lo aproveché.

M y Seth desaparecieron discretamente, Esme y Claire entraron en la cocina donde Emily las esperaba, mientras que Carlisle, Edward y yo nos atrincheramos en el bar. Ni la prensa, ni el resto de mi familia, ni nuestros amigos sabían nada de lo que estaba sucediendo, ni del ataque. De esa forma era mejor, así no había necesidad de poner pretextos para no dar explicaciones que no puedes dar.

-Deberías darte un respiro, no eres responsable de la muerte de Call, ni de la de Alec. No es normal que te castigues de esta forma. Me preocupas. – Le repetí sin poder evitarlo cuando se acercó para ofrecerme un Martini seco que apenas probé antes de dejarlo sobre la mesa.

-Lo sé. – Dio un sorbo a su _whisky_ permaneciendo un instante a mi lado junto al ventanal. – Aunque tampoco soy completamente inocente, nadie que haya sido parte de ellos puede exculparse sin mentirse a sí mismo. Uno murió luchando a mi lado, y el otro en el intento de Aro de atraparme, de demostrarme que no era mejor que ellos y que mi lugar estaba a su lado.

-No te mortifiques con esos pensamientos. – Añadió Carlisle que se había sentado en una butaca después de servirse su copa. – Alec intentó aprovechar la única oportunidad que tuvo para salir de su infierno particular, y habría hecho cualquier cosa para lograrlo, eso formaba parte de las reglas del juego, no hay nada que reprochar. Y Call… Todos lo extrañaremos y lo recordaremos con cariño y respeto, estamos en deuda con él. Era un hombre libre que hizo lo que consideró correcto y eligió en qué bando quería estar hasta las últimas consecuencias. – Edward me besó la sien y se reunió con su padre.

-Aún así me siento estafado. Siempre tuve por cierto algo que no era más que una farsa para ambos protagonistas. No estoy acostumbrado a que me engañen de esa forma. – Suspiré mirando cómo los últimos rayos de sol parecían prenderle fuego al horizonte y el cielo se teñía de púrpuras y rosas. Cuantas mentiras…

-Ese animal ha manejado los hilos de todas vuestras vidas mientras estabais en sus manos. Controlando la información que os llegaba, dirigiendo vuestra visión del mundo y distorsionando de esa forma la realidad. – Carlisle seguía exponiendo la lógica de su razonamiento que se enfrentaba al terco y enraizado sentimiento de culpabilidad de Edward.

-No puedo dejar de preguntarme si Jane hubiese sabido la verdad sobre su hermano... – Mi reflexión en voz alta silenció la conversación a mi espalda, lancé una mirada nerviosa a los dos hombres que a su vez me observaban intrigados, y volví a girarme hacia la tarde prefiriendo callar.

-Continúa. ¿Qué es lo que no me dices? – Ante la insistencia de Edward solo pude suspirar por enésima vez ese día y decidirme a soltar lo que tenía atascado en la garganta desde la noche del ataque.

-No puedo quitármela de la cabeza, Edward. Me persigue su imagen constantemente desde la noche en que os atacaron y me pareció ver su reflejo en el cristal: lloraba. – Les eché un rápido vistazo para comprobar su reacción. Permanecían en silencio, esperando el resto de mis palabras sin una sola señal de que estuviesen juzgándome en sus rostros. Me abracé a mí misma con más fuerza y le sostuve la mirada a mi esposo. – Esa noche, por un momento, estuve dentro de su piel y experimenté todo el odio y el dolor que supone que alguien reduzca a la nada lo que más quieres en el mundo. Y lo más escalofriante es que entendí su motivación, la fuerza que la impulsa a querer hacer daño a todo lo que es importante para ti. Yo hubiese hecho lo mismo si hubieses muerto.

Un gélido silencio se estableció tras mis palabras y yo recurrí a mi copa. Carlisle fue el primero en reaccionar levantándose de su asiento.

-Será mejor que vaya a ver a Esme. Si me disculpáis. – Antes de salir se acercó hasta mí, me dio un cariñoso apretón en el hombro junto a una mirada llena de compasión y entendimiento, y nos dejó a solas.

-Esa imagen no era más que un reflejo que lloraba en tu mente. – Edward se había inclinado y apoyando los codos sobre sus rodillas, me miraba con tal intensidad que juraría que podía ver dentro de mi alma.

-Estoy completamente segura de que ha llorado de verdad en más de una ocasión. Y que sus lágrimas eran tan amargas como me parecieron. – Insistí tercamente.

-No va a volver a hacerte daño. Eso puedes tenerlo por seguro. – Su voz era fría y dura, tanto, que unida a la determinación en sus ojos, transformaron sus palabras en puro acero.

-No es miedo lo que me inspira, sino compasión. Quiero pensar que si ella supiese la verdad, quizás no hubiese ordenado que me tirasen de aquel coche y quizás... – Dejé morir la frase cuando me tembló la voz. Sabía que estaba siendo demasiado ingenua y que eso podía ser una equivocación.

-No cometas el error de compadecerla, ella ni siquiera estaría tentada de hacerlo en tu caso.

-Lo sé, pero nosotras somos dos mujeres distintas. – Sopesé la posibilidad de seguir callando, pero ya no podía más, ni quería continuar guardando ese peso dentro de mí. – Voy a decirte algo que no tenía planeado contarte, pero voy a hacerlo de todas formas porque dudo que las cosas puedan empeorar más de lo que ya están. Sospecho que sí estaba embarazada, Edward, y que lo perdí.

Inmediatamente noté un tirón en mi brazo y lo siguiente que supe es que estaba envuelta por su cuerpo. Su corazón latía acelerado en su pecho y todo él desprendía una salvaje ansiedad que solo me había parecido percibir en aquella ocasión cuando me encontró tirada en la carretera.

-Todo este tiempo lo has sabido y no me has dicho nada. – Había un matiz desesperado en la forma en que lo dijo. Busqué su mirada y procuré mantenerme serena.

-No, en realidad no quise saberlo en su momento, pero es imposible ignorar que aquella vez todo fue diferente. Y no te dije nada por el mismo motivo por el que tú también pareces saberlo y tampoco me has dicho nada: callar cuando ya no se puede hacer nada por evitar más dolor a la persona que amamos por encima de todo. – Acaricié la línea de su mandíbula con infinita ternura. Edward cerró los ojos con fuerza, no sabía si abandonándose a la caricia, o digiriendo la revelación. Entonces, lentamente inclinó la cabeza hasta que nuestras frentes se tocaron.

-Pedí que te hiciesen una prueba de embarazo en el hospital por razones médicas. Después la destruí. ¿Aún así la compadeces? – Susurró cargado de pesar. ¿Qué podía decirle? Su aliento me acariciaba, sus brazos me mantenían refugiada en su cuerpo, me sentía envuelta por su amor, por su lealtad, por todo lo que componían el hombre complejo y maravilloso que era.

-Yo estoy aquí por libre elección, te tengo a ti que me amas y me proteges sobre todas las cosas, una familia y amigos, un vientre fértil y la conciencia tranquila. Eso es más de lo que ella tendrá jamás. Puedo mostrarme generosa a pesar del dolor porque he podido perderlo todo, y sin embargo tú has vuelto a mí y yo he sobrevivido siendo más fuerte y consciente de la situación que vivimos. Ella desconocía que estaba embarazada, ni siquiera yo tenía la certeza, aunque no me hago ilusiones de que saberlo hubiese cambiado su decisión. En un coche estuve a punto de perder la vida, al igual que tú hace tres días, sin embargo aquí estamos, y lo perdido, perdido está por mucho que nos duela. ¿Acaso no son esos motivos suficientes para ser generosa y seguir con nuestras vidas, agradecida por lo que tenemos? – Resoplé y aparté la mirada avergonzada por esa otra parte que venía mucho más mezquina. – Y sin embargo una parte de mí quiere hacerle daño. Necesito hacerle probar la injusticia y el dolor que nos causó. Pero entonces… ¿qué me diferenciaría de ella? – Decir que me sentía atrapada en un callejón sin salida entre mi conciencia y lo que me pedía mi rabia, era describir con educación el momento que atravesaba.

-Una palabra tuya, Isabella. No necesitas decir nada más. – Lo sabía. Con unas pocas palabras el luchador que siempre estaba latente en los ojos del Puto Amo daba un paso marcial al frente. No porque yo pronunciase las palabras mágicas de la infamia, sino porque él mismo estaba conteniéndose a duras penas desde que los Vulturi volvieron a su vida.

-Eso me haría despreciable, no quiero hacer algo así. Pero no soy estúpida, Edward, no quiero que tenga la oportunidad de intentar quitarme nada más. – Mi hombre hizo una mueca casi orgullosa con los labios antes de besarme como solamente él sabía hacer.

-Niesztche aseguraba que "aquel que lucha contra monstruos, debe cuidarse de no llegar a convertirse en uno a su vez". Y que "si miras durante mucho tiempo un abismo, el abismo también mira dentro de ti". – Metió un mechón de mi pelo tras mi oreja mientras sus ojos escrutaban mi expresión en busca de alguna fisura. – Eres una mujer asombrosa, Isabella, pero no quiero que te quedes mirando al abismo.

-Es imposible evitar mirarlo, es justo lo que tenemos en frente. ¿Qué va a pasar ahora? ¿Cómo vamos a salir de todo esto?

-Luchando. Nos alzaremos sobre todo esto y sobreviviremos. Ya hemos pagado un precio muy alto con sangre y sufrimiento por faltas que no cometimos. Sobre todo tú. Ha llegado el momento de que otros comiencen a hacer lo mismo por sus crímenes. – Mis miedos me tomaron por asalto y apretaron mi corazón. Si tan solo pudiésemos escapar, desaparecer…

-Pero ¿cómo? ¿Y si nos convertimos en un reflejo de ellos? ¿Eso no nos haría merecedores de otra venganza? ¿Un nuevo ajuste de cuentas?

-En ocasiones, no hay nada más justo, ni más cruel que la verdad desnuda. Confía en mí, Isabella, encontraré la forma.

Hundí la cara en su pecho y me abandoné a su abrazo creyendo todas y cada una de sus palabras. Eso podía hacerlo, lo que no conseguí fue acallar los ecos de la tormenta que rugía en mi mente.

* * *

Pufff... Hasta aquí la primera parte de esta muñeca rusa, la segunda, espero que en breve, pero no garantizo nada.

Feliz Navidad a todas las lectoras y si hay algún lector, pues también.

Muchísimas gracias por vuestros comentarios y opiniones, por vuestro apoyo, cariño y generosidad durante todo este tiempo, me siento realmente afortunada.

Un abrazo.

Blog actualizado.


	65. Chapter 65

Disclaimer: los personajes pertenecen a SM y la historia es mía.

Este ha sido rápido, no os acostumbréis, lo que sucede es que se me olvidó desearos un Feliz Año Nuevo ;)

Como siempre miles, miles de gracias a Ericastelo y Larosaderosas por ayudarme con esta historia y por su amistad.

No me enrollo más, os dejo con la segunda parte del capi.

* * *

63.- La muñeca rusa. Segunda parte.

El lunes siguiente Edward y yo volvimos al trabajo y retomamos, dentro de lo posible, nuestra rutina. Sam fue el designado para hacer el trabajo de confianza que hasta entonces desempeñaba Call y la sola presencia de uno resaltaba dolorosamente la ausencia del otro. Cada vez que Edward lo miraba, apretaba con fuerza la mandíbula y se centraba en el asunto que tuviese inmediatamente delante, aparentando que nada sucedía. Tenía que reconocer que se le daba bien, convencería a cualquiera que no lo conociese tan bien como yo.

Las impactantes noticias sobre la desarticulación de la organización Vulturi tenían conmocionado al país entero, con una prensa que le daba cobertura con grandes titulares y presentadores con caras contritas, pero que a pesar de eso desgranaban con total desfachatez cualquier mínimo detalle. Y eso que apenas había trascendido la punta del iceberg. Alistair había conseguido que Edward testificase a cambio de que su nombre y todos los nombres de los niños implicados quedasen amparados por el secreto de sumario como testigos protegidos, incluida Jane, alegando que eran menores de edad cuando todo sucedió y que sus vidas estarían en serio peligro si la lista llegaba a difundirse. Aunque Aro los conociese perfectamente, no sabría quién colaboró y quién no. A pesar de todas las precauciones, no olvidábamos que tampoco había completas garantías de que esa lista no llegara a difundirse jamás, a fin de cuentas, los fallos informáticos existían, o los extraños incendios, o desgarradoras desapariciones de seres queridos.

La sola idea habría bastado para hacerme estremecer desde lo más profundo, pero eso hubiese sido en otro momento, a otra Bella diferente. La Bella de ahora, la que miraba desde cerca el corazón del miedo y conocía sus sendas, sabía que el nombre de su hombre estaría el primero en la lista del Vulturi, y con él, el de todos sus allegados.

Pero todo ese tema de la lista de nombres era… "_simples detalles_", como lo llamaba el abogado sin que le faltase razón, ya que los datos que aportó Edward sobre el entramado financiero y sus actividades ilegales, junto con los restos óseos enterrados ilegalmente en el patio del orfanato con evidentes muestras de violencia, hicieron que un patético y alcoholizado Cayo fuese encarcelado por las autoridades, que alentadas por el temor de que Aro encontrase alguna forma de silenciarlo, lo metieron en una celda de aislamiento a una velocidad escalofriante. Cuando el _Delirium Tremens_ terminó de hacer su trabajo y permitió que pudiese hablar de forma coherente, lo hizo, y con todo lujo de detalles. Oficialmente, Aro podía darse por jodido, y por varios frentes a la vez.

Pero no todas eran buenas noticias a pesar del esfuerzo y los sacrificios. En ese momento el reloj marcaba las doce y diez de la noche y Edward rugía por teléfono mientras paseaba tratando de desnudarse al mismo tiempo. Yo no apartaba mis ojos de sus idas y venidas, procurando entender su conversación y que su camisa abierta no me distrajese. Lo esperaba desnuda bajo las sábanas, impaciente por tenerlo a mi lado y porque me contase qué estaba pasando.

Sabía qué sucedería si la investigación policial fallaba y no quería ni pensar en ello. Como tampoco quería pensar, aunque fuese una tarea inútil, si el sufrimiento que le produjo mi desaparición tenía similitudes con el que experimentaba en estos días.

Sacudí la cabeza y volví a concentrarme en él y en qué podía estar sucediendo para tenerlo así de enfadado. La investigación policial era a lo que yo me aferraba, y estaba dando buenos resultados, aunque no tantos como esperaba. Si todo fallaba al final, entonces Edward… Un súbito escalofrío me recorrió la espalda y ajusté las sábanas en torno a mi cuerpo. _No lo pienses ahora, ya cruzarás ese puente cuando llegues a él, si es que llegas._

Edward pulsó una tecla y tiró con desprecio el móvil sobre la mesa a su lado de la cama. Terminó de quitarse la camisa de esa forma en la que los hombres cabreados lo hacen, y reparó en el interrogante en mi mirada antes de ir de nuevo hacia el vestidor.

-La justicia es desesperantemente lenta y torpe. – Escupió las palabras amortiguadas por la distancia como si fuesen veneno. – Le han perdido la pista a Aro, están seguros de que ha salido del país y puede estar en cualquier rincón del mundo. – Oh, no… Fue como si algo estallase en mi estómago. Eso era lo peor que nos podía suceder, que lograse escapar el muy mal nacido, y a pesar de estar herido. ¿Cómo lo conseguía? – Así que primero deben localizarlo, después emitir una orden internacional de extradición y finalmente, sentarse a esperar pacientemente a que al país de destino le parezca oportuno ejecutar esa orden. Mientras todo eso sucede, ya estará en otro país, eso suponiendo que no se refugie desde el principio en algún agujero que no tenga acuerdos de extradición con Estados Unidos, que sería lo más lógico.

-¿Entonces le han perdido el rastro definitivamente? – La angustia de mi voz provocó que asomase la cabeza para mirarme con el ceño fruncido y procuré recomponer mi apariencia serena mientras me percataba de que no se desnudaba para meterse en la cama, simplemente estaba cambiándose de ropa. Tenía unos vaqueros en la mano y un jersey. Maldita sea… No podía seguir así, incluso el mismo Aro dormiría en algún momento.

-Al menos hasta que haga algún movimiento. Pero si tú pudiste encontrar quien te proporcionara una nueva identidad, imagínate todo lo que podría hacer él. – Desvié la mirada y apreté los dientes sintiendo de nuevo el amargo sabor de la rabia.

-Va a escapar a pesar de todo. – Dije abatida y justo cuando volví a buscar sus ojos, su mirada se transformó en un cuchillo de hielo.

-No. Si permito que escape seré tan responsable como él de las atrocidades que cometa. Tengo la esperanza de que sus clientes lo localicen, pero ninguna certeza de que lo consigan, y si lo hacen, nada garantiza que no llegasen a algún tipo de acuerdo. – Ahí estaba de nuevo. Sabía que terminaría por hacerlo, Aro manipularía la situación de tal forma que no le dejase más alternativa.

-Te estás atribuyendo una carga que no te pertenece. Por otra parte no estoy segura de querer que lo localices, Edward, tú no eres un asesino como él. – Lo dije, ¿para qué ocultar que lo sabía? Ya era todo demasiado agotador como para callar mis temores.

El Puto Amo terminó de colarse el jersey negro y se sentó en la cama junto a mí con una mirada solemne de hombre íntegro y duro que sabe cuál es su deber y no traiciona su naturaleza. De nada me serviría tratar de rogarle o presionarlo de alguna manera, la última vez que lo hice casi lo matan, y Call… Aparté de nuevo la mirada para que no viese el pesar en mis ojos. – Ven aquí. – Me rodeó con sus brazos alzándome la barbilla para que no pudiese evitarlo.

-Tú misma acabas de decirlo, es un asesino y si antes creía que le debía algo, ahora que lo he jodido de tal forma que nunca creyó posible, tiene argumentos más que sólidos para querer vengarse de mí. Te prometí una vida plena y feliz, Isabella. Solo pretendo que podamos salir a cenar a un restaurante como una pareja normal, que no haya más emboscadas y disparos, poder respirar cuando no te veo constantemente… Hijos si los quieres. ¿Acaso es pedir demasiado? – Susurró sobre mis labios en un tono inesperadamente cálido. – Jamás podremos estar tranquilos mientras viva, su sombra nos perseguirá constantemente y cuando menos lo esperemos aparecerá de nuevo, y esa vez su golpe será definitivo, no habrá más sutilezas por su parte. – Sus ojos hipnóticos, la forma de exponer la dura realidad envuelta en el terciopelo de su voz, su seguridad, las sutiles caricias en mi hombro desnudo… todo en él pretendía tranquilizarme. Pero apenas me atrevía a respirar.

-Somos muy afortunados a pesar de todo, aún nos tenemos el uno al otro. Puedo afrontar cualquier cosa mientras que tú sigas cuidando de mí. – Comprendí la debilidad de mi argumento en cuanto pronuncié las palabras.

-¿Durante cuánto tiempo? Mírate, te has puesto tensa de repente. ¿Qué ha pasado para que toda tu espalda se vuelva rígida? – No podía pretender que las cosas serían diferentes, sabía tan bien como él que Aro no nos dejaría en paz. Quizás tuviésemos unos meses de relativa tranquilidad, con mucha suerte un par de años. ¿Y después?

-He recordado sus sutilezas.

-No pienses en eso. No te tortures, estoy aquí. – Hice un inmenso esfuerzo y finalmente conseguí rendirme a su abrazo, cerré los ojos y me dejé acunar por él, atesorando ese momento en mi alma.

-Isabella… Cuando me disparó con el arma eléctrica y no pude moverme, lo que más me dolía era pensar que no volvería a verte. – Alcé la cara y salí de mi refugio. Me arrodillé frente a él permitiendo que la sábana resbalase hasta mi regazo y hundí mis manos en su pelo, bebiendo con mis ojos cada ángulo de su cara, le sonreí y lo besé en los labios, despacio, en la nariz, juguetona, en las mejillas, cariñosa, en los ojos, en la frente, en las sienes… Y de nuevo en los labios.

Solamente necesitaba saber que también yo le hacía falta de alguna forma, para volver a sentirme fuerte.

-Yo ni siquiera me permití pensar en esa posibilidad, era demasiado aterradora. Hasta que hablé contigo, entonces dejé que todo lo que había estado reteniendo saliese. – Sus manos recorrían mi espalda bajando hasta las caderas y se entretenían perezosas dibujando erráticas caricias en la parte superior de mis nalgas. – Pensaba en ti, y en mí, pero fue esa otra persona la que se coló en mi mente. – Y sus manos se congelaron inmediatamente, aunque eso no me hizo desistir. – Si yo fuese Jane, y llegase a saber la verdad… Buscaría venganza, Edward. ¿O crees que sea posible que ya la sepa y aún así siga a su lado? – Al terminar le besé despacio la comisura de los labios y froté mi nariz contra su barba incipiente. No pensaba permitir que perdiésemos ese instante mágico entre nosotros por muy duras que fuesen nuestras circunstancias. Necesitaba su cercanía casi tanto como él parecía necesitar la mía. Aquel gesto cariñoso pareció relajarlo y se recostó contra el cabecero llevándome con él.

-No lo creo probable, desde el principio ha mostrado una extraña fijación por ti, incluso mandó que te arrojasen del coche desobedeciendo órdenes directas del propio Aro. – Lo de las órdenes directas para mí fue una novedad, no sabía en qué se basaba para asegurarlo, pero lo sospechaba. Estaba bajando la guardia, parecía que lo estábamos consiguiendo, hablábamos de todo ese horror abrazados, en confianza, yo desnuda, él todavía vestido, conspirando y reflexionando juntos. Si todo salía bien, su ropa no duraría mucho donde estaba, y con suerte, encontraríamos una salida.

-Para mí es evidente que quería hacerte daño a ti a través de mí. – De repente, se pasó incómodo la mano por el pelo. Me incorporé sobre un brazo y apoyé la barbilla en su pecho ignorando las marcas de la _Taser_ todavía visibles en la base de su cuello. – ¿Qué sucede? ¿He dicho algo que no debería?

-No, todo lo contrario.

-Sin embargo, pareces enfadado por algo. – Contuve el aliento hasta que por fin bajó la mano de su cabeza y volvió a abrazarme.

-Aro ha dejado a Jane atrás. Sola. Ha huido para ponerse a salvo y la ha dejado encargada de terminar de borrar sus sucias huellas. Todo en mi naturaleza se rebela contra ese hecho, no puedo evitarlo, me resulta despreciable que la exponga de esa forma. – Lo primero que pensé fue en el importante cargo de confianza que ella tenía en la organización, y después en la relación que Stefan aseguró que mantenían. No podía imaginar bajo ningún concepto a Edward huyendo para ponerse a salvo dejándome atrás.

-Eso es porque confía en ella. – Concluí sin atreverme a ir más allá.

-No, Isabella, confía en ella porque la infravalora y la ha dejado atrás porque, en el fondo, la considera sacrificable y a la vez tan leal, que no teme que haga nada en su contra. Se siente a salvo, piensa que Alec aún guarda su secreto. – Aquello me dejó confusa y lo miré como un cachorro que no ha entendido algo.

-No te sigo. – Edward suspiró y se tomó unos instantes para acariciarme la línea de la mandíbula, como si sopesase el responder o callar a cambio de alguna evasiva.

-Alistair ha considerado prudente no entregar los restos de Alec para evitar una posible acusación de complicidad en mi contra por parte de sus abogados. – Dijo por fin. – A efectos prácticos y legales esos huesos no existen ni para Jane, ni para nadie. Y con respecto a ella, si para nosotros es evidente que al huir y dejarla atrás sugiere que la considera prescindible, cabe la posibilidad de que a una chica cuya vida gira desde siempre en torno a él, también le haya pasado esa inquietante idea por la cabeza. – Por primera vez en mi vida sentí el desconcertante impulso de darle un beso a ese abogado estirado.

-¿Qué estás planeando exactamente? – La llegada de un mensaje hizo vibrar su móvil y tras comprobarlo, me dio un pequeño beso en los labios y se levantó de la cama.

-Voy a utilizarla en su contra. Ese bastardo amenazaba tu seguridad porque eres importante para mí. Yo haré justo lo contrario con ella. – Dijo como si nada mientras se ataba los cordones de los zapatos.

-¿Ofrecerle protección? – ¿Cómo? No estaría pensando en meter a esa fiera en casa… Estábamos Emily y yo. Y M seguramente tendría algo que opinar en el asunto.

-Algo mucho mejor, haré que sepa la verdad. No se trata de una amenaza, sino una sentencia. Será interesante ver qué sucede cuando le muestre las pruebas de que fue Aro quien acabó con su hermano. Saberlo quebrará su lealtad una vez que supere las dudas, la hará vulnerable y ya no sabrá en quién confiar. Eso no es bueno para Aro, ella lo conoce demasiado bien y tiene acceso a información privilegiada. – Mi corazón saltó dentro de mi pecho. Si Edward conseguía hacerlo, yo quería un asiento en primera fila para ver su reacción.

-¿No será peligroso? ¿Cómo vas a lograrlo? – Y si es ella quien acaba con ese animal, pues eso que ganamos, ya no tendrá que hacerlo Edward. Me avergonzaba confesarlo, pero me sentía eufórica ante esa posibilidad. Sus ojos recorrieron mi cuerpo con hambre por primera vez esa noche.

-Nunca pensé que conspirar contigo fuese algo tan sexualmente incitante. Te brillan los ojos de excitación. – Improvisé un gesto de disculpa con la mano, no podía ocultarlo. – Ya lo estoy haciendo. Acaban de informarme de que la tienen en un sótano del área de seguridad. – Aquello hizo que mi expresión cambiase por completo.

-¿Qué? ¿A Jane? – Mi corazón latía desbocado de nuevo, pero con un eco sordo de miedo arraigado.

-Naturalmente, no puedo pasearme por ahí con el maletero lleno de huesos y la policía pendiente de cualquier movimiento que haga. Volveré enseguida. – Se acercaba con intención de despedirse, pero me incorporé en la cama sin darle la ocasión de hacerlo.

-Quiero ir contigo. – Sus ojos se congelaron inmediatamente.

-No. – El simple monosílabo bastó para hacer que perdiese fuerza mi determinación y me detuve antes de poner los pies en el suelo.

-Edward, por favor, necesito verla. – Protesté más indignada que implorante.

-¿Tengo que tirarte los zapatos a la cabeza para que entiendas que no quiero verte cerca de ella? – Eso es lo que sucede cuando tus propios actos te golpean como un _boomerang_, que te pillan por sorpresa aunque no deberían.

-No es justo que utilices eso, son situaciones muy diferentes y lo sabes. – No era lo mismo ir a ver a Aro en algún lugar apartado, que a Jane que estaba en la zona de seguridad de nuestra propia casa. Pero Edward no parecía demasiado dispuesto a ser razonable y permanecía en actitud desafiante mirándome desde toda su altura a los pies de la cama.

-Dame un solo motivo por el que debería permitir que te acercases a ella. Uno solo, Isabella. – Se había puesto una cazadora ligera y se metía el teléfono en el bolsillo dispuesto a salir por la puerta en menos de dos segundos. Tenía que ser rápida.

-No quiero convertirme en una nueva Emily. – Bien, aquello lo detuvo en seco y tuve el enorme placer de comprobar que lo había pillado por sorpresa. Después se pellizcó el puente de la nariz y masculló algo entre dientes, aquello hizo que me removiese inquieta temiendo haber ido demasiado lejos al utilizar su trauma para conseguir que me llevase con él a presenciar una escena que con seguridad no sería agradable.

-Después vas a contarme con todo lujo de detalles cómo has conseguido que te lo cuente. Pero debo aclararte algo, ella no sabe que está aquí y no hay necesidad de inquietarla. – Me advirtió muy seriamente con la ira burbujeando en el verde grisáceo de sus ojos.

-Por supuesto que no diré nada. Pero necesito hacerle frente o su imagen me perseguirá siempre. Quiero mirarle a los ojos cuando sepa la verdad. He pagado el precio de esa mirada. ¿Cómo es que un hombre como tú no entiende esa necesidad? Soy algo más que tu esposa, algo más que tu abnegada sumisa en la cama… Soy una mujer que necesita enfrentarla para dejar de temerla. No me niegues eso. Por favor... – Esperé sin atreverme a moverme ni un solo centímetro, con la sábana firmemente apretada contra mi cuerpo, mientras él resoplaba y se pellizcaba de nuevo el puente de la nariz. Cuando por fin alzó la cara, la vena palpitante de su sien no me tranquilizó en absoluto.

-¿Quieres enfrentarla? Muy bien, estas son mis condiciones: te quedarás a mi lado y no harás ninguna tontería a menos que quieras que te saque a rastras de allí, ¿está claro? – Asentí sin saber cómo sentirme al verlo avanzar hacia mí, señalándome con el dedo. – Si te digo que salgas, o que te quedes callada, o que des una voltereta y saltes a la pata coja, lo harás sin discutir aunque no lo entiendas. – Apoyó los puños a mis costados en el colchón y se acercó hasta que nuestras narices casi se tocaban. – Si sientes que es más de lo que puedes soportar saldrás inmediatamente, no tienes nada que demostrar ante nadie, ¿entendido? Y si por algún capricho del destino el discurso que acabas de soltarme resulta equivocado y verla te ocasiona alguna inquietud en forma de pesadillas, miradas perdidas, o algún tipo de metamorfosis extraña en los reflejos de los cristales, te aseguro que no será nada comparado con la sesión de azotes que voy a darte por querer hacerte la heroína. Esas son mis condiciones, las aceptas o te quedas aquí.

¡Dios! Sí que resultaba intimidante cuando se lo proponía…

-Voy a vestirme. – Fue toda mi respuesta y él se apartó lentamente para que pudiese salir disparada hacia el vestidor. Me puse el primer conjunto de ropa interior que vi, salté dentro de unos vaqueros ajustados, me colé un jersey de pico negro y me calcé unos cómodos mocasines. Todo eso a la velocidad de la luz mientras escuchaba a Edward refunfuñar por teléfono.

-Asegúrate de que está bien inmovilizada, Isabella viene conmigo… Ya, a ti hay pocas cosas que te sorprendan, Kate. – Sonreí disimuladamente mientras me recogía el pelo en un moño improvisado y me ponía mi chaqueta de cuero al salir.

Me miró de arriba abajo, apretó los labios y tomó mi mano para salir escaleras abajo y dejar la casa a grandes zancadas en dirección al área de seguridad situada a unos cien metros al norte de la casa. No dijo ni una sola palabra en todo el trayecto ni yo tampoco, ocupada como estaba en procurar que el corazón no se me saliese por la boca y en seguir el ritmo de sus zancadas. Cuando entramos en el garaje lleno de coches negros y bajamos por un ascensor, empecé a replantearme si realmente había sido una buena idea la de venir a ver a Jane. Pero ni loca pensaba echarme atrás, si lo hacía siempre podría recordármelo cuando volviese a pedirle algo. Inspiré con fuerza cuando Edward me miró para comprobar si flaqueaba, y empujó la puerta blindada que era custodiada por aquellos dos chicos que nos protegían en Lugano.

Entramos en una habitación grande y blanca con taquillas metálicas en la pared opuesta a lo que me parecieron figuras para entrenamiento de tiro. Continuamos por un pasillo sin ventanas hasta desembocar en una amplia zona común de duchas donde la siniestra figura de esa joven estaba esposada a una silla metálica en el centro. Parecía pequeña, no muy distinta a una joven normal que vestía vaqueros y una parka verde militar. Evidentemente no estábamos en una habitación pensada para hacer interrogatorios, lo que supuso un secreto alivio para mí. M se encontraba junto a ella con cara de pocos amigos, que no aparentaba tener ni un solo rasguño, y nos miraba con los ojos encendidos de ira.

-Jane. No pareces muy cómoda. – La profunda voz de Edward resonó en el espacio vacío. Yo no le quitaba los ojos de encima, extrañamente fascinada por lo inofensiva que aparentaba ser, mientras me esforzaba en buscar en mi interior sin ser capaz de saber qué estaba sintiendo exactamente, y si lo que quiera que sintiese, me ofrecía algún alivio o todo lo contrario.

-¡Vaya! ¿A quién tenemos aquí? El Principito Valiente y su cervatilla. Me levantaría para haceros una reverencia, pero me temo que no puedo. ¿Tan peligrosa te parezco? – Acompañó sus palabras con el tintineo metálico de las esposas contra la silla. Tenía el aspecto de una adolescente, pero la expresión de sus ojos y la amargura de su voz eran más propias de una anciana que ha visto y vivido demasiado. Estaba preguntándome qué sentiría al abofetearla tan fuerte que la hiciese sangrar, cuando noté la firme mano de Edward sujetándome por el brazo. Entonces fui consciente de que había dado un paso al frente. No sabía con qué intención, pero lo sospechaba. Prudentemente volví a quedarme junto a él, pero un paso por detrás para poder verlo antes que a ella y que me sirviese de referencia y recordatorio. Yo no quería ser como Jane, ni quería que Edward lo fuese. No debía olvidarlo por mucho que mis instintos me gritasen todo lo contrario.

-Buen intento. Pero me temo que tu público no tiene paciencia, ni aprecia esas escenas dramáticas por las que sientes debilidad, al igual que tu maestro. Por cierto, menuda desaparición, felicítalo de mi parte la próxima vez que lo veas. Si es que vuelves a verlo, claro está. – Una sonrisa autosuficiente que no auguraba nada bueno surgió lentamente en la cara de la chica, mientras que Edward permanecía imperturbable y no malgastaba movimientos.

-Lo haré. A quién no volveré a ver más es a Call. Mis condolencias. – Aquello fue un golpe traicionero que pude sentir como si fuese físico que me hizo contener el aliento, mientras que de Edward obtuvo la misma reacción que si se lo hubiese dicho a un muro de hormigón, como si nada de eso lo afectase profundamente. En vez de alterarse, acercó la única silla vacía presente en la habitación y la situó frente a ella. Con deliberada lentitud se sentó, se recostó en el respaldo y la miró como si fuese el dueño del tiempo y no le importase perderlo. M no se movía ni un ápice. Jane no le quitaba los ojos de encima. Mi piel vibraba de pura ansiedad y todos mis esfuerzos se concentraban en controlar mi respiración, mi expresión, mis movimientos... Mi corazón.

-Por desgracia hay muchas personas queridas a las que no volveremos a ver más. Personas cercanas, irremplazables. – Dijo por fin cuando rompió el insoportable silencio.

-Como mi hermano. – Escupió las palabras llena de rabia, tan rápido, que no se dio cuenta que acababa de morder el anzuelo.

-En eso te equivocas, a él lo verás muy pronto. – Con total seguridad aquellas palabras le sonaron como una sentencia de muerte, no como lo que de verdad significaban. Di una profunda inspiración e instintivamente acorté el paso que me distanciaba de la silla de Edward, y me aferré al respaldo para tocarle la espalda disimuladamente en busca de seguridad. Aquel gesto no le pasó desapercibido a Jane que me disparó una mirada envenenada.

-Por fin muestras tus verdaderos colores, Masen. ¿Es este el hombre por el que arriesgas tu vida? ¿No has encontrado a nadie mejor del que enamorarte? ¡Ya lo sé! Tiene la polla enorme y eso no te deja pensar. ¿Es por su dinero? Solo es un matón de mierda... ¿O acaso lo sabes y confías en que muera rápido para quedarte con todo lo suyo? – Curiosamente sus palabras y su intento de vulgarizarnos no me afectaron, ¿qué podía saber ella de nuestro amor? Sin embargo las vibraciones hostiles que emanaron de Edward fueron directamente al centro de mi amor propio dándome el coraje que comenzaba a fallarme desde que la vi, y mi mano viajó del respaldo de la silla, a su hombro. Lo que había bajo su jersey estaba tan tenso y duro, que apostaba a que con algo parecido se construían los acorazados.

-Podría preguntarte lo mismo, – comencé a decir con una voz agradablemente templada – añadiendo que tu matón de mierda además fue lo más parecido a una figura paterna que has tenido en tu vida. ¿Le dices "papi" cuando te folla? Olvídalo, no quiero saberlo, en cualquier caso te has precipitado en tus conclusiones. – Sus ojos negros relampaguearon peligrosos, pero de soslayo pude ver que Edward esbozó una pequeña sonrisa. Podría jurarlo, vi una minúscula sonrisa bailando en la comisura de sus labios. Después puso su mano sobre la mía para darme un leve apretón que me confortó al mismo tiempo que me recordaba discretamente que permaneciese en un segundo plano.

A una sutil inclinación de su cabeza, M acercó una pequeña mesa con ruedas y una caja metálica sobre ella. Era rectangular y gris, y consiguió ponerme los pelos de punta con solo verla. En ese momento una parte de mí comenzó a compadecer de nuevo a esa chica sin que pudiese hacer nada por evitarlo.

-En esta caja están los restos de tu hermano. – Comenzó a decir mi hombre al tiempo que se levantaba y se ponía unos guantes de látex antes de abrir la caja. No hubo sorpresa en la expresión de Jane, pero sí una soberbia incredulidad. – Han salido del mismo sitio del que están saliendo otros que corrieron su misma suerte. – Cuando extrajo la calavera en dos partes y la expuso ante ella de perfil, primero la vi tragar en seco y después cómo un asomo de duda ensombrecía su férrea convicción. – Aquí puedes ver la fractura en la mandíbula que le hice en el combate justo antes de que muriese. – Dijo señalando la evidente fragmentación en la superficie del hueso. A continuación señaló la sien de la calavera. – Estas fisuras en forma de araña fueron por la contusión producida al caer contra el coche. – A esas alturas, Jane era la viva imagen del odio, y no la culpaba, tal y como estaban sucediendo las cosas, todo parecía indicar que Edward se estaba regodeando de haber matado a su hermano y su propio futuro no parecía ser mucho mejor a juzgar por su situación. Sentí la urgencia de terminar cuanto antes con todo este desagradable asunto.

-Te mataré por esto que estás haciendo. – Fueron palabras letales y heladas que sonaron a juramento.

-Y este agujero en la frente es el que Aro le produjo al dispararle con aquella _Glock_ de nueve milímetros que siempre llevaba encima. ¿La recuerdas? – Su expresión se volvió vacía cuando Edward giró la calavera para mostrarle el orificio en la frente que había mantenido oculto de su mirada hasta entonces.

No le dio tiempo para que pensase, inmediatamente comenzó a narrarle sin regodearse en los detalles más escabrosos, pero sin ocultarlos tampoco, la realidad de la vida que había llevado su hermano en el orfanato. La prostitución. La amenaza constante sobre ella. La oportunidad trampa del combate. Todo orquestado por el hombre que había sido el eje de su vida. Hasta esa noche.

Ver morir la iracunda luz de sus ojos para ser sustituida por el vacío y la confusión más desgarradora, no resultó un espectáculo agradable de presenciar. Edward espiaba mi actitud sin perderla de vista a ella, dándole algo de tiempo para que asimilase lo que acababa de escuchar y lo contrastase con lo que creía saber sobre Aro. No la envidiaba, todo lo que daba por establecido se asentaba sobre la mentira y la absoluta falta de escrúpulos de ese hombre y su mundo estaba al revés. ¿Qué le quedaría para aferrarse a ello, una vez se convenciese de la verdad?

-¿Te resistes a creer lo que te digo, verdad? – Jane apretó los dientes y en un enorme alarde de fortaleza, le sostuvo la mirada. Edward no estaba disfrutando en absoluto con esta situación, y yo comenzaba a sentir una acuciante necesidad por que terminase. – Sin embargo sabes que lo que te he contado encaja escalofriantemente en todo lo que conoces de Aro; sabes cómo piensa, cómo actúa, conoces su falta de escrúpulos… Piensa en algo, ¿por qué iba a ser diferente contigo? No tienes por qué creerme, pero si sientes curiosidad, puedes comprobarlo por ti misma, aunque solamente sea para saber cuál de los dos te miente.

El silencio se hizo el completo protagonista en ese momento, solamente interrumpido por las pisadas de Edward acercándose a donde yo permanecía sin moverme aferrada con fuerza al respaldo de la silla.

-¿Vas a darme esa oportunidad? ¿Por qué? – La voz de Jane sonaba cansada, aunque firme. Edward volvió a tomar asiento frente a ella y su cercanía detuvo la fuga de aplomo que yo misma estaba sufriendo.

-Porque te he dicho la verdad. Porque quiero acabar con él. Porque quiero tener el placer de ver cómo te vuelves en su contra. Porque esta mujer que está a mi lado me ha convencido de la importancia de que cada uno libre sus propias batallas. – Inclinó la cabeza hacia donde yo estaba. No desaproveché la oportunidad de volver a tocarlo, poniendo discretamente el dorso de mis dedos contra su espalda. – Ella quería verte cuando supieses la verdad para hacerte consciente de las injusticias y los crímenes que has cometido en su contra. – A medida que hablaba, la implacable firmeza de sus palabras se iba tiñendo de tristeza que calaba profundamente en mi corazón.

-Y una vez que lo compruebe, si es que tienes razón, ¿qué quieres que haga? ¿Qué te escriba una carta? ¿Prefieres que os envíe rosas, quizás? – Tras su amarga ironía, Jane estaba negociando, contemplando por primera vez la posibilidad de que todo fuese cierto. Ya estaba hecho. Y sin embargo no me sentía mejor que antes.

-No lo entiendes. Te estoy ofreciendo la oportunidad de vengarte en cierta medida, o de huir lejos, lo que prefieras. Aro está muerto, lo que sucede es que todavía no lo sabe. Si no lo matan sus clientes, lo haré yo. – La mirada de la joven volvió a endurecerse y brillar peligrosa. – No, olvídate de hacerlo por ti misma, te he devuelto a tu hermano, te he regalado la verdad aunque no te guste; estás en deuda conmigo por eso y por todo lo que has hecho contra nosotros. Aprovecha lo que te ofrezco, pero debo advertirte algo, si cuando lo encuentre estás a su lado, correrás su misma suerte. – Bufó desdeñosa a través de una sonrisa irónica.

-No vas a encontrarlo. No sin mi ayuda. – Edward se limitó a asentir aceptando esa posibilidad.

-Celebro que seas tú quien toque ese delicado asunto. Esa sería una magnífica forma de saldar la deuda que mantienes conmigo. Comprueba que no te he mentido, y cuando lo hagas, ponte en contacto con ella, te dirá qué hacer. – Las miradas de Jane y mía buscaron a M que permanecía sin alterar su dura expresión.

-Yo no acepto órdenes de nadie.

-¿De verdad crees que puedes hacerlo tú sola? ¿Crees que a pesar de lo que te he dicho, puedes matarlo? ¿A pesar de que te mantuviese engañada durante toda tu vida? – Edward hizo una mueca despectiva. – Es tu decisión, puedes intentarlo si quieres. Buena suerte con eso, quizás tengas éxito donde otros más fuertes, más perspicaces y más preparados que tú, fracasaron.

Edward se levantó dando por zanjada la conversación y yo no entendía nada. ¿Cómo podía dejar las cosas así, sin una certeza sobre qué pensaba hacer? Pero recordando lo que me advirtió, logré contenerme y me dejé llevar de la mano por él hacia la salida.

-Yo hubiese acabado contigo sin dudarlo si llego a tenerte como tú me tienes a mí, pero lo que veo en tus ojos es compasión. ¿Te crees mejor que yo, verdad… Isabella? – Tanto Edward como yo nos detuvimos en seco y ambos nos giramos de nuevo para verla allí, pequeña y muy sola, esposada a una silla en el sótano del vestuario de seguridad, mientras yo sentía la fuerza de la mano de Edward en la mía, y la certeza del cariño de mi familia y amigos.

-Esa es la principal diferencia entre vosotras. ¿Estaría fuera de lugar que te recordase vuestro propio lema? – Las palabras "_Los Vulturi no damos segundas oportunidades_" acudieron a mi mente, como seguramente lo hicieron a la suya. – Ultima los detalles con ella y asegúrate de dejarla en un lugar discreto con los restos de Alec. – Esa frase fue dedicada a M que se limitó a asentir. Con ella daba por establecido que no dudaba de que iba a comprobar que esos huesos eran los de su hermano y cuando lo hiciese, traicionar a Aro descubriendo el lugar donde se refugiaba para nosotros sería un paso natural. Para que Edward acabase con él. Deseé con toda mi alma que ella consiguiese matarlo antes que mi esposo.

Edward hizo ademán de continuar, pero lo detuve con un leve apretón en la mano sintiéndome anclada al suelo por palabras que necesitaba decir y que no me permitían moverme.

-Jane, de ti he aprendido que la reina de corazones se puede convertir en la reina de picas si las manos del _croupier_ la barajan con esa intención. Si después de esto, alguna vez vuelvo a cruzarme contigo y tratas de hacerme daño, o a alguien a quien yo ame, no solo no detendré a mi hombre sino que le pediré que te haga exactamente lo mismo que tú me hiciste a mí, como un favor personal. ¿Crees que tendrás tanta suerte como yo aquel día?

Tengo que atribuirme el mérito de ser ágil y lograr que el tirón que Edward dio de mi mano para sacarme de allí a la velocidad del rayo, pareciese algo fluido, así como también por seguirle el ritmo al hacer el camino de vuelta a la casa en tiempo récord hasta que entramos cerrando la puerta tras de sí de un rotundo portazo.

Me sujetó la cara con ambas manos y apartó con urgencia mechones de mi pelo que habían escapado de su lugar con las prisas. El aire chisporroteaba a nuestro alrededor y el hecho de haber dado un paso en la dirección correcta me daba una cierta sensación de triunfo.

-¿Has dicho en serio eso último?

-¿La parte de las reinas? Sí. – Que mis manos volasen bajo su jersey buscando la suavidad de su piel fue algo instintivo, una reacción natural ante su cercanía. Al igual que el movimiento hacia delante de mis caderas. Estaba perdida en sus ojos y tenía la sensación de estar flotando. Estaba harta de todo, solamente quería meterme en la cama con él y tratar conseguir que se olvidase de sus responsabilidades en ese lugar sagrado donde solo los dos teníamos cabida, que abandonase su pesar, su culpa, aunque solamente fuese por unos deliciosos instantes. Necesitaba verlo satisfecho de nuevo, que descansase, que encontrase algo de paz… Y no estaría de más que después comiese algo y durmiese al menos seis o siete horas seguidas.

-Me refiero a… Una sola palabra tuya, Isabella. – El equilibrio era muy delicado, estábamos bailando en el filo de la navaja y no podíamos caer hacia el lado equivocado a pesar de la presión y los instintos.

-No quiero tener que averiguarlo jamás. – Respondí en un murmullo cómplice. – Pero ella no tiene por qué saberlo. ¿Se me ha notado mucho que me marcaba algo así como un farol? – Él no podía volver a comportarse como un Vulturi, aunque en el fondo sabía que pasase lo que pasase, Edward tendría que vérselas personalmente con Aro, ya fuese porque lo encontraba, o porque ese animal volvía a buscarnos. Pero eso sería más adelante suponiendo que Jane no se encargase ella misma de evitar ese enfrentamiento, porque siendo objetiva, ella tenía casi más derechos para querer vengarse, o al menos los mismos, que Edward.

-Apuesto a que la has convencido, aunque estás temblando. – Con un brazo me rodeó la cintura, mientras su otra mano soltaba la gomilla que sujetaba mi pelo. Nuestros labios estaban tan cerca que resultaba todo un desafío a la voluntad seguir manteniendo la distancia.

-Puedo entender su dolor, pero no me siento cómoda en su piel, prefiero la mía. Después de todo lo que hemos vivido en los últimos días, y las vidas que he llegado a conocer, he comprendido por qué las muñecas rusas de Call estaban tristes. No es porque quisiesen ser madres, como asegura la leyenda, están tristes porque se pueden meter dentro de la piel de otras, y esa es una experiencia escalofriante. No se puede vivir dentro de la piel de otra persona y al mismo tiempo en la tuya. No quiero ser otra, no quiero vestir más piel que la mía.

-Oh, Isabella… Yo no cambiaría tu piel por nada del mundo. – El beso que estrelló contra mis labios resumió todo lo que era él. Dominante, ciertamente agresivo y delicioso, enloquecedor, el perfecto equilibrio que hacía que mi estómago aletease y mi vientre despertase, dejándome sin aliento. – Ven.

Lo seguí escaleras arriba subiendo los peldaños con pies ligeros impulsados por el deseo, y antes de darme cuenta, lo tenía entre mis piernas atrapándome contra la cama de nuestro dormitorio. Sus caderas se mecieron contra mi sexo haciéndome notar su erección contra esa parte tan sensible cubierta por los vaqueros. Desprendía ansiedad y deseo mezclados, le ardían los hipnóticos ojos verdes y su cuerpo despertaba las ansias por él en el mío.

-¿Te asustaría que te dijese que me ha gustado verte fuerte enfrentándote a ella? – Susurró rozando mi oreja con sus labios justo antes de darme un provocativo mordisco en el lóbulo. Una burbuja estalló en mi pecho con fragmentos de momentos difíciles, dejando espacio para que inexorablemente mi corazón se llenase de calor y besos lentos.

-No, eso te lo debo a ti. ¿Por qué habría de asustarme? – Arqueé mi espalda maldiciendo todas las capas de ropa que nos separaban. Ni desnuda, ni siquiera con él profundamente dentro de mí, me parecía que estuviésemos lo suficientemente cerca el uno del otro.

-Porque he echado de menos tu cuerpo. Porque me siento vencedor con solo tenerte a ti. Porque te necesito, y si antes verte suave y dulce bastaba para enloquecerme, ya no, ahora te quiero suave, dulce y peligrosa al mismo tiempo, fuerte y firme a mi lado. – Confesó a media voz entre enloquecedores besos sobre mi garganta. – Por primera vez me has hecho sentir realmente que no estoy solo y me has demostrado, siquiera sin proponértelo, que me quieres tanto cuando tengo éxito como cuando fracaso. – Puse mis manos a ambos lados de su cara y lo insté a mirarme.

-Tu éxito nunca me ha impresionado. Y si llega un día en que fracases y creas que puede ser el momento en que lo pierdas todo, aún así, siempre me tendrás a mí, bastardo arrogante.

Esbozó una sonrisa torcida y con los párpados seductoramente entornados, negó con la cabeza.

-Lo sé. Eso me tiene ebrio, Isabella, sediento de ti como nunca. ¿Crees que vas a poder saciarme, mi pequeña golfa?

¿Qué iba a hacer con ese hombre? ¿Acaso pensaba que verlo pasar por horas bajas, por momentos difíciles, cambiaría mi amor por él? ¡Qué tonto podía llegar a ser!

-Oh, sí. Seguro que podré hacer algo por ti, ya que lo pides de esa forma. – En un despliegue de osadía mi mano derecha voló hasta su entrepierna y acaricié la gruesa erección con la palma de mi mano sobre el duro tejido de sus pantalones. Un sonido masculino y gutural, como de pantera ronroneando, acompañó el empuje perezoso de sus caderas. Tenía los ojos cerrados y los labios seductoramente entreabiertos. Súbitamente abrió los ojos dejándome aturdida con su magnetismo.

-Levántate. – La pantera había dejado de ronronear y saltaba de la cama. Si no hubiese estado tan fascinada como estaba por su atractivo, hubiese sospechado de esa sonrisa lenta que se abría paso en sus labios mientras me ofrecía la mano. Le tendí la mía y no había hecho más que ponerme en pie, sus manos comenzaron a despojarme de capa tras capa de ropa con dedos ligeros, con urgencia y reverencia mezcladas, con el tacto de un ciego que conoce el camino, con precisión quirúrgica apartando el cuero, la lana, el tejido vaquero, el encaje… Y en sus ojos una expresión de puro anhelo, como la del viajero que tras un largo caminar, por fin llega a casa y aparta la maleza que le impide su visión.

Se alejó varios pasos hacia atrás y la luz de la luna le dibujó claroscuros en blanco y negro en los afilados rasgos del rostro. Sus ojos ardían fijos en mi cuerpo.

-¿Dónde vas? – Dije temiendo que se me estuviese escapando de nuevo.

-Desde aquí tengo mejor perspectiva de tu cuerpo. No te inquietes, no tardaré. – Dijo eso último señalándome con el dedo antes de desaparecer en mi zona del vestidor. Mi vientre se contrajo de anticipación y me quedé sin saber qué hacer, con el corazón galopando desbocado y un pellizco de anticipación latiendo entre mis piernas. Acababa de comenzar a contar mentalmente, cuando lo vi aparecer con algo en las manos al llegar a diez.

-¡Oh, joder! – Solté sin poder evitarlo al ver los _Manolos_ morados de la semana pasada. Quise gemir.

-Oh, joder. – Sonrió como el canalla arrogante que era. – Vamos a jugar a algo con estos bonitos zapatos voladores. Siéntate. – Obedecí, aunque con una protesta vibrándome en la punta de la lengua, a pesar de que ya sabía que él no dejaría correr sin más el asunto del lanzamiento de los zapatos. – Voy a calzártelos y para asegurarme de que no salen disparados de nuevo, vas a sujetarlos con fuerza por el tacón, con las piernas abiertas para mí, mientras que yo busco saciar mi sed. – Mis recelos se evaporaron y creo que incluso hasta me traicionó una sonrisa. Sin apartar la mirada de sus ojos ardiendo de deseo, me situé en mitad de la cama y alcé primero una pierna y luego la otra para que él mismo me calzase los zapatos. Cuando terminó, me separó las piernas de un brusco movimiento y entonces me sujeté con fuerza a cada uno de los tacones. La postura era algo forzada y no resultaba demasiado cómoda para mi espalda, por lo que alcé las caderas en una lasciva invitación.

-Eso es, justo así. Preciosa. – Se quitó la cazadora, el jersey y la camiseta que llevaba debajo al mismo tiempo, los zapatos y los calcetines en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, y se acercó despacio colocándose de rodillas entre mis piernas.

Contuve el aliento cuando sus manos comenzaron a acariciarme por los muslos, las caderas y los costados en dirección a mis pechos, donde se detuvieron para endurecer los pezones con delirante lentitud, trazando círculos con los pulgares hasta que respondieron como a él le gustaban y yo dejaba escapar temblorosos jadeos. No pude apartar los ojos de su rostro ni un solo instante, lo amaba hasta resultar doloroso. Lentamente se inclinó sobre mi cuerpo desnudo y su calor me acarició antes que su piel, sus labios atraparon los míos en un beso profundo de lengua invasora y suaves mordiscos, tomando posesión de mí como si no existiese nada más. Correspondí con toda mi alma acariciando su lengua con la mía, dejándome llevar por la magia de esos labios y su sabor en mi boca. Fue descendiendo recorriendo la senda que antes abrieron sus manos, llegando a mis pechos para morderlos como fruta madura, acariciándome los pezones con los dientes, succionando hasta que me resultó imposible seguir sujetando los zapatos y entrelacé los dedos en su pelo.

Entonces alzó la cabeza con un brillo perverso titilándole en los ojos, y negó. Entrelazó nuestros dedos atrapándome las manos de esa forma a mis costados y continuó dejando besos con la boca abierta sobre mis caderas y vientre. Pero no se detuvieron y dejé escapar un débil gemido al notar como una de sus manos me soltaba para deslizar un dedo entre los pliegues de mi sexo sin ninguna dificultad y comenzar a jugar con mi clítoris.

-Oh, Dios… – Jadeé cuando me penetró profundamente con su dedo al tiempo que cubría mi sexo ardiente con sus lascivos labios y su lengua serpenteaba buscando que perdiese la cordura. Me aferré con desesperación a la sábana con la mano que me había dejado libre, mientras que la otra permanecía entrelazada a la suya con fuerza.

-Mmmm… Me gustaba más la anterior exclamación, es más exacta. – Murmuró sobre mi sexo y su aliento me produjo escalofríos de placer. Noté cómo un segundo dedo entraba en mí y al girar su mano, ese mágico lugar en la pared frontal de mi vagina despertaba como cierto monstruo, con un latigazo eléctrico de puro placer que me recorrió por el centro de la espalda en todas direcciones y me obligó a cerrar los ojos mientras me abandonaba rendida en sus manos y su boca.

-Por favor… ¡Ah! – Su lengua me atormentaba, sus dedos alternaban el frotar mi punto G con penetraciones lentas y profundas que conseguían humedecerme cada vez más, que mis músculos vaginales se contrajesen cada vez más violentamente, que mis jadeos fuesen incontrolables, al igual que el movimiento de mis caderas para salir al encuentro de cada embestida de sus dedos, de cada caricia de su lengua, mientras me aferraba desesperada a todo lo que podía para no perder la cordura.

-Mhm... – La aprobación impresa en su gemido me lanzó peligrosamente muy cerca del vértice del placer. Y luego descendió el ritmo el muy… No parecía tener prisa, a juzgar por su expresión, pero yo ardía en llamas, consumida por el deseo y la impaciencia.

-Por favor, por favor, para, necesito... – Traté de eludir con un movimientos esquivo de la cadera, su deliciosa tortura. Pero solamente conseguí que me soltase la mano para rodearme la cintura con un brazo e inmovilizarme alzándose sobre mí, redoblando las penetraciones con sus dedos. – ¡Oh, Dios…!

-¿Qué? ¡Dímelo! – Gruñó de forma agresiva.

-Fóllame, por favor, sin más preliminares. – Supliqué jadeante. Necesitaba sentirlo dentro, muy dentro de mí, su peso sobre mi cuerpo, su fuerza atrapándome contra la cama. Necesitaba aferrarme a las sensaciones demenciales que me provocaba. Celebrar con nuestros cuerpos y nuestras almas que no me lo habían arrebatado, que todavía me pertenecía. – Fóllame fuerte, haz que no pueda pensar en nada más. Haz que mañana duela.

-¿Estás segura? – Asentí varias veces, enfebrecida por el amor y el deseo.

-Completamente segura. – Sonreía arrogante con la cabeza inclinada y la vista fija en sus dedos empapados que continuaban entrando y saliendo de mí con agónica lentitud.

-Veré qué puedo hacer por satisfacer ese capricho. – Noté la ausencia de sus dedos justo antes de ver cómo su espectacular erección brotaba de sus pantalones al quitárselos, orgullosa y amenazante como siempre. Se tumbó junto a mí en la cama y con movimientos demandantes de sus manos me hizo colocarme dándole la espalda de costado, me separó la pierna y la hizo pasar por encima de su cadera. Con una mano me rodeó el cuello de tal forma que no apretaba, pero me mantenía en mi lugar con un estallido de pasión en mi vientre, con la otra dirigió su erección hacia mi sexo y noté cómo me penetraba despacio, abriéndose paso en mi interior estirándome sintiendo el siempre presente pico de placentero dolor que conllevaba albergarlo en mi interior en las primeras embestidas.

-¿Así? – Preguntó tras haberse retirado despacio, para embestirme con fuerza, profundamente, golpeando la parte frontal de mi vagina.

-¡Ah! ¡Sí!

-¿O así? – Giró sus caderas estando muy dentro de mí, apretando ligeramente su mano en mi garganta, pellizcándome un pezón con la otra. Puse los ojos en blanco y perdí todo contacto con la realidad abrumada por la forma en que me estaba tomando.

-Mmmffff…

-¿Qué tipo de respuesta es esa?

-Incoherente. Por favor, no te detengas, te necesito. Te deseo. – Giré la cabeza para que viese la necesidad en mis ojos y moví los labios formando claramente las palabras "te amo" y su semblante se dulcificó por un breve instante antes de volverse peligroso.

-Entonces creo tendré que hacerlo según mi criterio.

Lentamente selló mis labios con un beso enloquecedor que hizo temblar mi alma. Justo antes de que todo mi cuerpo también comenzase a temblar y el aire se llenase con mis gemidos de placer. Gruñía en mi oído, su aliento húmedo y sus labios me arrancaban escalofríos, sus movimientos no cesaban, cada vez más profundos, más fuertes, empujándome sobre las sábanas, jadeando con la boca abierta en busca de aire y los ojos cerrados con fuerza. Rogando por que los frenéticos círculos que estaba trazando sobre mi clítoris mientras seguía empujándose dentro de mí no me hiciesen pedirle que se detuviese, o que continuase, o lo que fuese…

Súbitamente salió de mi interior, me colocó boca arriba y separó mis piernas para volver a entrar en mí, atrapándome con su cuerpo sobre el mío, sujetándome las manos con las suyas por encima de mi cabeza. Jadeando su placer a través de los dientes cerrados mientras nos mirábamos a los ojos. No había nada mejor en el mundo que estar así con él.

Perdí los zapatos en algún momento mientras me hacía el amor como solamente él sabía hacerlo. De forma apasionada, enloquecedora e implacable. Mi cuerpo tembló bajo el suyo y jadeé su nombre con abrumadora reverencia cuando estallé en mil pedazos bajo él. Mi hombre lo hizo después, en un gruñido ronco, atrapándome con fuerza entre sus brazos, obteniendo el placer que tanto había eludido los días anteriores en un autoimpuesto castigo que supo a duelo.

Estaba bien, nos abrazábamos besándonos exhaustos y con la cabeza dando vueltas a causa del placer. Todo estaría bien entre nosotros. A pesar de todo nos teníamos el uno al otro.

La noche era cerrada tras los cristales y Edward salió despacio de mí rodando a mi lado para volver a abrazarme inmediatamente. Notaba su semen en mi sexo empapando incluso la parte superior de mis muslos, el ardor de su exigencia permanecía latente, al día siguiente notaría las consecuencias, sin duda, y eso me gustaba, me gustaba mucho.

Y él por fin parecía calmado dejándose envolver por la bruma del sueño entre mis brazos. Por fin su respiración sonaba pesada y acompasada.

A pesar de que uno de los nuestros jamás volvería a dormir, ni a soñar. A pesar de que una de las nuestras necesitaba la magia de la química para invocar el sueño presa en su propia celda de cristal. A pesar de que, quizás, en alguna parte de la ciudad alguien mordía su rabia mientras encajaba una pieza tras otra de su vida en el lugar correcto y quién sabe si lloraba al hacerlo.

Observé el perfil del hombre que me había robado el corazón. Dormía por fin. Cerré los ojos y aspiré su olor. Permanecería a su lado pasase lo que pasase, sabía que Aro jamás nos permitiría vivir tranquilos, y si Jane no terminaba con él, solamente le quedaría un camino a mi luchador por recorrer. Y yo haría todo lo posible por no ser una preocupación más para él, por estar a su lado y porque regresase a casa sano y salvo.

Lo juraba por la niña que fui, y la mujer que era. Por el viento que se llevó a Call. Por el hijo que perdí. Por las cicatrices de Edward.

Lo juraba por nuestro amor.

* * *

Bueno… pues eso, que Feliz Año Nuevo y miles de gracias por todo el cariño y apoyo que me habéis dado con vuestros comentarios durante este año que hoy termina.

Próximo capítulo… en cuanto sea posible ;)

Blog actualizado.


	66. Chapter 66

Disclaimer: los personajes pertenecen a SM y la historia es mía.

Como siempre miles de gracias a Ericastelo y Larosaderosas por su cariño e inestimable ayuda con esta historia.

Hay historias que solamente pueden ser contadas en primera persona, por eso este capítulo, ella tiene algunas claves que no podríamos conocer de otra forma.

* * *

El cuento de la Hidra y la Princesa Rota.

"_Nunca conoces realmente a una persona hasta que no has llevado sus zapatos y has caminado con ellos."_

_Matar a un ruiseñor._

_Harper Lee._

Jane POV

El calor era húmedo y pegajoso. Demasiado para resultar algo soportable. El ventilador en el techo apenas movía el aire y producía un sonido como si lo rasgase de lo espeso que era.

En esos momentos era cuando podía ver su imagen más nítidamente, era mi refugio. Apenas recordaba ya su cara, pero sí que era amable y cariñoso. Y sus manos; suaves, no mucho mayores que las mías. Él me quería. Siempre conseguía robar algo de chocolate para dármelo, aunque nunca me dijese de dónde lo sacaba. Tenía una sonrisa muy dulce… pero el tiempo había difuminado el resto de sus rasgos. Tampoco recordaba su voz, y eso quizás era lo que más extrañaba de él.

El firme agarre en torno a mi garganta se intensificó y los pulmones comenzaron a arderme, abrí los ojos y la brillante luz me cegó. Casi no podía respirar. Sabía que podría matarme sin alterar el gesto y por un feroz momento tuve la certeza de que lo haría, que de alguna manera había averiguado mis movimientos a pesar de todas mis precauciones y esta fuese la forma en la que había elegido acabar conmigo.

Tenía sentido, la Hidra en su pecho había cobrado vida.

Arrastrada por la insoportable angustia cometí el error de llevarme las manos a la garganta para intentar separar sus dedos y que algo de aire entrase en mis pulmones al tiempo que pataleaba para alejarlo. Hice un sonido estrangulado cuando traté de inspirar en medio del violento forcejeo. Pero solamente conseguí que apretase con más fuerza hasta que el hilo de aire se cortó por completo y ya no pude moverme.

La presión que notaba en los ojos se intensificó hasta temer que estallasen, mientras solo podía ver las cabezas de la Hidra atacándome entre luces centelleantes; me zumbaban los oídos, me ardía la garganta y el pecho… y el sexo. El hormigueo en los labios y las manos me hizo ser consciente de que me encontraba en plena "Fase Cerebral" de la asfixia. Solo un poco más y entraría en la "Fase Convulsiva" de la que era más difícil regresar, después, la completa asfixia. Y la muerte.

El pánico se apoderó de mí y con fuerzas renovadas traté de luchar de nuevo. Me temblaban las manos. La cabeza me daba vueltas y cada vez me costaba mantener… un… algún… pensa… pensamiento… No… Las cabezas…

De repente, en medio de la violencia de sus movimientos y la bruma negra en la que me sumergía, llegó la calma. El salto al vacío que esperaba justo antes de que todo el aire por el que había estado luchando entrase en mis pulmones de golpe, amenazando con hacerlos estallar, devolviéndome a la vida. Luché presa de salvajes convulsiones con los ojos llenos de lágrimas por tratar de respirar entre las arcadas y las toses secas que me lastimaban la garganta. Algo me golpeó con fuerza la cabeza y el costado. El suelo. Estaba en el suelo.

Me abracé a mí misma tratando calmarme y concentrarme en respirar mientras veía sus pies desenfocados dirigiéndose cojeando con el bastón hacia la tetera que hervía en un rincón de su dormitorio. De alguna forma conseguí seguir metiendo aire en mis pulmones entre las violentas convulsiones de mi pecho. Pero no podía perder el tiempo, tenía que levantarme y ponerlo todo en marcha.

Cuando salió a la terraza vestido completamente de blanco inmaculado, peinado con gel, como si no hubiese hecho nada sucio en su vida, con ese escalofriante tatuaje rojo de su pecho por fin cubierto, y sorbiendo su té, yo había conseguido recuperarme lo suficiente como para levantarme del suelo todavía jadeando y temblando, dispuesta a encerrarme en el baño de mi habitación durante la siguiente hora.

Ahora que podía oír otra vez con claridad, los sonidos de los nuevos luchadores entrenándose en el patio llenaron la habitación junto con su estridente voz que los animaba dándoles instrucciones y prometiendo recompensas. Cerré la puerta de un portazo a mi espalda, dejé caer al suelo la mochila que había cogido de mi cuarto y abrí los grifos de la ducha. Por fin dejé de escucharlos. Me sentí aliviada.

En ese momento solo me preocupaba que el Rohipnol con el que había empapado las tazas fuese suficiente para dejar fuera de combate a un hombre de su masa corporal. Me preocupaba que le afectase el calor del agua hirviendo, o el tiempo de exposición al aire. Siempre bebía lo mismo: té recién preparado por él mismo, fuerte, sin azúcar ni leche, en tazas de porcelana de _Limoges_. Las que estaba utilizando, y que yo había bañado en esa mierda incolora e insípida, eran unas baratas, de esas hechas en China que no tienen asa. Cuando huyó no hubo tiempo de recoger sus caprichos, solo de hacerlos arder.

Cuando me enfrenté al espejo tenía una extraña mueca al pensar que los lujos y las excentricidades terminarían para él muy pronto y, si todo salía bien, también su propia vida. Pero eso que parecía una pequeña sonrisa se desvaneció en el momento en que vi los pequeños derrames que la asfixia me había provocado en los ojos y las mejillas. No quise seguir fijándome en el resto, conocía demasiado bien las consecuencias de la Asfixia Erótica llevada al límite, como a él le gustaba, al igual que sabía que cualquier día iría demasiado lejos y una de las cabezas de la Hidra conseguiría alcanzarme con su aliento, y yo terminaría como una muñeca rota en medio de la cama revuelta con los ojos mirando al vacío, los labios morados y el corazón muerto dentro del pecho. Y que a él no le importaría en absoluto más allá de la molestia de tener que deshacerse de mi cadáver.

En realidad no le importaría a nadie.

Ahora lo sabía.

Temblando de rabia y de miedo me recogí el pelo en una coleta, saqué la navaja de la mochila que había llevado conmigo y corté de varios tajos todo lo que sobraba de esa coleta. Abrí aún más los grifos de la ducha por si alguien se acercaba a mi habitación y continué con el plan previsto. Me puse los guantes de látex, mezclé los dos botes, solté mi pelo y sin detenerme a comprobar qué aspecto tenía, repartí la mezcla oscura tan rápido como pude y lo mejor que supe.

Encendí un cigarrillo mientras esperaba a que pasase el tiempo, saqué el móvil nuevo para conectarlo y comprobar que las cinco nuevas cuentas que había creado en diferentes paraísos fiscales estaban listas para ser usadas. Repasé mentalmente los números de la primera que usaría, desde la que saltarían transferencias automáticas hacia las otras. También me aseguré de que el dinero que había conseguido reunir a lo largo de los años con los Vulturi permanecía intacto en una de ellas. Apagué el teléfono y lo dejé de nuevo en la mochila.

Encendí otro cigarrillo y decidí que cuando lo terminase, me metería debajo de la ducha. No soportaba ni un minuto más pensar que el semen y la saliva de ese hijo de puta todavía estaban en mí.

Dejé que el agua corriese por mi cuerpo todo lo caliente que podía soportarla. De la cabeza me caían pequeños ríos negros que se arremolinaba a mis pies después de bajar por cada centímetro de mi piel. Me quedé observándola como si fuese una jodida metáfora de toda mi vida. Cerré por completo el grifo del agua fría y me froté con el jabón hasta que me dolió la piel y el cuero cabelludo, entonces, y solo entonces, cuando el agua fluyó de nuevo limpia, me dejé resbalar por la pared hasta sentarme en el suelo de la ducha abrazándome las rodillas.

Me sentía cansada, y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, tenía miedo. Pero no un miedo cualquiera, ni siquiera un miedo razonable; era un miedo salvaje que me paralizaba en ocasiones, que hacía que me doliese cada centímetro del cuerpo, y del que solo la rabia y la sed de venganza conseguían romper mi inmovilidad.

Estaba tan cansada… Pero no podía cerrar los ojos, cada vez que lo hacía veía el tatuaje de su pecho cobrando vida y cada una de las nueve cabezas se giraba para mirarme directamente. Él me había explicado la primera vez que lo vi desnudo, que los griegos creían que por cada cabeza que se le cortase a la Hidra, regeneraba dos; yo sabía que era completamente cierto, al menos en su caso; lo había comprobado por mí misma.

Crecí en la convicción de que esta era mi familia, de que estaba entre iguales y de que él cuidaría de mí porque yo a sus ojos era "_prima inter pares_", la principal entre iguales, por eso me permitía más libertades que al resto. Llegué a creer que yo era una de las cabezas del tatuaje de su pecho. Pero ahora que me veía al otro lado del espejo y conocía la verdad que me faltaba por saber, la que nunca llegué a imaginar, todo cobraba una nueva y escalofriante dimensión: no era nadie especial, no era imprescindible, y no estaba a salvo de un giro caprichoso de la voluntad de la Hidra. Si yo caía, habría dos dispuestos a ocupar mi lugar.

Deseé poder llorar; poder dejarme llevar por el alivio de desatar la desesperación aunque solo fuese un instante, o confiar en alguien por una vez sin temor a que me traicionase, o me hiciese daño, o a que exigiese un precio que no podía pagar. Pero no había nadie porque mi vida era una maldita mentira y porque yo no era mejor que ellos. Al contrario, puestos a calificarme sería incluso más peligrosa que muchos de esos hombres; una buena alumna. Y eso solamente despierta desconfianza y rencor en los demás que observarían encantados mi caída. Estaba sola.

Muchas cosas podían salir mal, demasiadas, pero estaba decidida a aprovechar la más mínima oportunidad que tuviese para llevar a cabo mi plan. Si el Rohipnol hacía bien su trabajo, ni siquiera haría ruido cuando le abriese la garganta.

Aquella perspectiva de futuro me dio de nuevo la dosis de rabia necesaria para levantarme y seguir con el plan. No podía cometer errores, ni perder más tiempo. Y tampoco necesitaba a nadie.

Al limpiar el espejo empañado me observé con atención por primera vez. Tenía el pelo completamente negro con un evidente mal corte que me hacía parecer una trastornada. Los derrames en los ojos reforzaban esa impresión, mi piel parecía aún más pálida, las marcas en mi cuello cada vez eran más visibles al igual que el labio hinchado por las bofetadas con las que Aro se excitaba al comienzo, completaban mi nueva imagen. El labio me dolía, a medida que se hacía más viejo, el número de bofetadas iba creciendo; luego venía la asfixia hasta que conseguía correrse.

¡Viejo asqueroso!

Mi aspecto era toda una advertencia a quien quisiese acercarse. Bien. Lo prefería de esa forma.

Me acerqué al espejo y con cuidado retiré el esparadrapo que cubría el _piercing_ microdermal que mandé hacer con el diamante sintético a partir de las cenizas de Alec. Era una talla sencilla con reflejos azules que bajo mi ojo parecía una lágrima. El resto del _piercing_ estaba oculto bajo la piel y solo se veía el pequeño diamante. Era un buen trabajo.

Las pruebas de ADN, la cremación y la sintetización del diamante retrasaron cuatro semanas mi llegada a esa isla de mierda llena de mosquitos y tres edificaciones casi en ruinas, mucho más de lo que Aro esperaba, por eso había sido especialmente duro conmigo.

No importaba. Cada minuto de retraso había merecido la pena.

Volví a ocultar el _piercing_ con un nuevo esparadrapo, no me interesaba que alguien hiciese preguntas sobre él, la versión oficial es que había tropezado con un mendigo en Seattle y me había hecho un arañazo sin importancia al que no quería que le diese el sol. Y como esperaba, nadie insistió en comprobar la herida ni le dedicaron un segundo pensamiento.

Aro estaría impacientándose, ya casi era la hora acordada para la transferencia, tenía que salir y volver a verlo. Rápidamente me puse la primera camiseta que vi, vaqueros a pesar del calor y unos zapatos de _Trekking_ ligeros pero resistentes. Oculté mi pelo bajo una toalla con cuidado de que no se viese ni un solo mechón y empleé el resto del tiempo que tenía en repasar con cuidado de no olvidar nada de todo lo que llevaría en la pequeña mochila para mi huída: pasaporte falso, dinero en efectivo como para subsistir durante seis meses si fuese necesario y para comprar algo de ropa para la que no había dejado espacio, tarjetas de dos de las cuentas nuevas, el móvil, la pistola que sería un problema a la hora de cruzar la frontera, y la bolsa térmica. Comprobé el cierre de esta, preguntándome cuanto tiempo aguantaría con esta temperatura. Metí la navaja en mi bolsillo para tenerla a mano y dejé la mochila junto a la puerta lista para cogerla rápidamente antes de escapar.

Miré el reloj: habían pasado cincuenta minutos. Estaba dentro del horario establecido. Apreté los dientes y entré en el salón procurando que nada en mi actitud me delatase. Aro ya estaba abriendo el portátil sobre la mesa central, se mostraba impaciente y parpadeaba más veces de lo normal. El narcótico comenzaba a hacer efecto.

-¡Ah! Ya estás aquí. Siéntate querida, no tienes buen aspecto. Enseguida termino.

Asentí pero en vez de sentarme en el enorme sofá preferí mantenerme en pie junto a la mesa de billar, con la mano en el bolsillo tocando la navaja, y manteniendo una prudente distancia mientras tecleaba los códigos de seguridad que daban acceso a sus cuentas y lo dejaba todo preparado para que yo solamente pudiese ver la pantalla de transferencias. Si hubiese podido encontrar la forma de averiguar esos códigos, ni siquiera habría tenido que venir a este islote de mierda.

-Ya está. Ven aquí, Jane, comencemos.

Obedecí como siempre hacía y me senté ante su ordenador. Que yo fuese la encargada de esa tarea era un signo de confianza enorme que había sabido aprovechar. Se sirvió más té en la misma taza… ¡mierda! Debería haber cogido otra con más Rohipnol… y comenzó a dictarme de memoria los dígitos de la cuenta a la que tendríamos que hacer una transferencia de cuarenta millones de libras esterlinas, mientras observaba el paisaje con aire ausente. Los luchadores estaban extrañamente callados, quizás el calor los había hecho refugiarse en el barracón. El aire parecía haberse solidificado.

En vez de esos números, tecleé los míos.

Contuve el aliento mientras se procesaba la operación mirando de soslayo hacia él.

Aro se frotó los ojos con rabia y sacudió la cabeza como si no pudiese ver bien. Bostezó.

La barra de proceso seguía su lenta evolución, así como el Rohipnol.

Después caería al suelo mientras yo terminaba de trasferir el resto del dinero hasta vaciar la cuenta, sacaría mi navaja, le abriría el cuello a ese cerdo, luego cortaría cada una de las cabezas y finalmente la clavaría en el corazón de la Hidra, cogería mi mochila y me largaría andando a buen ritmo, pero sin correr, antes de que nadie advirtiese que algo estaba sucediendo.

"_Operación Rechazada_"

Mi corazón se detuvo y un calor desagradable surgió de mis entrañas. Con manos temblorosas tecleé de nuevo mi número de cuenta con especial cuidado de no errar en ningún dígito.

"_Operación Rechazada_"

-¿Qué está sucediendo? – Preguntó sospechando al escuchar que tecleaba de nuevo.

-No lo sé, rechaza la operación. – Me esforcé en hablar por primera vez y como esperaba, mi voz sonó rota y entrecortada, pero que doliese era el menor de los problemas que tenía en ese momento. Gran parte de mi plan estaba en peligro.

-Seguramente te has equivocado en algún número. – La ligereza de su voz se contradecía con la agudeza de sus ojos a pesar de los efectos de la droga. Tecleé de nuevo, esta vez los números que me volvía a dictar, temiendo que hubiese algún tipo de restricción y que fuese una nueva trampa para comprobar mi lealtad.

"_Operación Rechazada_"

Mi mirada le dijo lo que necesitaba saber.

-¡Déjame a mí! Te estás convirtiendo en alguien insoportablemente decepcionante. – Arrastrando la pierna por la herida en la rodilla se acercó y tirando de mi camiseta me apartó bruscamente para comprobar qué sucedía por sí mismo.

-No puede ser. Debe tratarse de un error. – Apreté los dientes, el verlo confuso me dio la fuerza necesaria para avanzar un paso hasta poder ver la pantalla.

"_Saldo disponible: 0,00_"

Dejé escapar un sonido extraño, mitad risa, mitad bufido, que atrajo inmediatamente la atención de Aro y las nueve cabezas de la Hidra bajo su camisa blanca. _Ni un solo error más, Jane._

-No queda ni un céntimo. ¿Cómo es posible? – Me apresuré a decir dejando ver una conmoción que realmente sentía. Mi intención de quedarme con el dinero que yo misma le había ayudado a reunir acababa de saltar en pedazos. Y con ese dinero, mis planes de futuro. Aro frunció el ceño sobre los ojos vidriosos y se concentró de nuevo en la pantalla. Pulsó más teclas y de repente su expresión se volvió completamente neutra, antes de dejarse caer en el respaldo de la silla con una actitud que no hubiese dudado en describir como abatimiento si estuviese hablando de otro hombre.

-La cuenta ha sido transferida en su totalidad, como donante anónimo, hace tres minutos, a otra en Seattle a nombre de la Fundación Internacional para la Protección de la Infancia y Adolescencia Isabella Cullen… Tres. Malditos. Minutos.

La fría ironía de la jugada de Masen hizo que bufase y sonreí al imaginarlo agazapado, pendiente de la más pequeña oportunidad para saquear la cuenta matriz de los Vulturi. Tres minutos… Tenía que reconocer que ese hijo de puta sabía dónde golpear para hacer daño.

Cuando alcé los ojos, Aro también me miraba sonriendo. Esa sonrisa cortaba como un cuchillo y me produjo un violento escalofrío. Sospechaba de mí.

Se acercó despacio hasta donde yo estaba, ayudándose con el bastón sin apartar sus ojos de los míos y sin dejar de sonreír. Un fino sudor le perlaba la frente, era la primera vez que lo veía sudar, sin embargo, yo sentía frío.

Luché contra el instinto de retroceder y logré permanecer en mi lugar, si hacía un movimiento en falso estaba muerta. Su respiración dulzona me golpeaba en la cara mientras mi mente se llenaba de imágenes de las cabezas de la Hidra y su aliento venenoso.

Apreté los dientes con fuerza cuando arrancó la toalla de mi cabeza dejando al descubierto el delator pelo corto y negro, y contuve el aliento mientras me observaba detenidamente, como si me viese por primera vez, al tiempo que sus dedos fríos como garras me acariciaban las mejillas. Deseé estar lejos de allí, no tener que averiguar qué le estaba pasando por la mente. Pero estaba segura de que lo sabría tarde o temprano.

Sus dedos llegaron al esparadrapo bajo mi ojo y con inesperada delicadeza lo retiró para descubrir el _piercing_. Lo acarició con suavidad, haciéndolo saltar con el índice. Por un momento me aterrorizó la idea de que tirase de él y lo arrancase, y no por la herida que me haría tan cerca del ojo que es posible que rasgase el párpado inferior, sino porque no soportaba la idea de que volviese a arrebatarme lo único que me quedaba de Alec.

Cuando retiró el dedo y alejó la cara para mirarlo bien solté despacio el aire por primera vez desde que se había acercado. Su cuerpo desprendía tal hostilidad que apenas me atrevía a respirar.

-¿Qué es esto? – Murmuró mientras volvía a juguetear con él. Mis ojos ardieron con lágrimas de miedo que no derramé.

-Es solo un _piercing_. No pensé que tenía que decírtelo. – Respondí en un susurro ronco.

-Si mal no recuerdo dijiste que era un arañazo. – Su tono deliberadamente calmado sonó letal. Aspiró profundamente delante de mi cara, oliendo como el miedo me traicionaba.

-No lo hago. – El puñetazo directo en el esternón y el golpe de mi espalda contra la pared me sacaron el poco aire que tenía en el pecho. Mi mente se vació por completo y en vez de dejarme llevar por el pánico, mantuve la calma y procuré respirar despacio, apenas nada para evitar que mis pulmones respondiesen violentamente. Aproveché la momentánea tregua que me ofrecía para que me recuperase en bloquear de mi mente todo lo que no fuese concentrarme en convencerlo de mi inocencia y ocultarle a cualquier precio que le había dado las coordenadas de la isla a Masen. A pesar de sus ojos cada vez parecían más vidriosos, del sudor profuso y de que no conseguía mantener bien el equilibrio, supe que una sola dosis de Rohipnol no había sido suficiente para anularlo por completo. ¿Tendría alguna oportunidad si lo atacaba? No en el cuerpo a cuerpo, eso seguro.

-¿Y el pelo? Hace una hora lo tenías largo y dorado, ¿también pensaste que no me opondría? ¿O acaso ya lo tenías preparado como parte de un plan? – Despacio separó mis piernas y con una mueca de dolor en los labios tanteó el interior de los tobillos con el bastón en busca de armas, era el único lugar que permitían esconderla esos pantalones, después deslizó la mano en el bolsillo delantero derecho y sacó la navaja sin que yo hiciese nada por evitarlo. Necesitaba distancia para poder intentar algo contra él. Solamente tenía que llegar hasta uno de los palos del billar. Hasta entonces, defenderme sería sinónimo de confesar.

-¿Un plan? No sé qué estás insinuando. Me apetecía un cambio, eso es todo. Tú siempre dices que nuestro aspecto debe ser versátil. – Procuré que mi voz rota sonase todo lo dulce que pudiese y disfracé el miedo de inocencia con un toque de niña asustada. Eso siempre le gustaba. Le excitaba.

-¿Por ese motivo te pones semejante _piercing _junto al ojo? Jane, Jane, Jane… Me siento insultado. Algo está pasándome ahora mismo… me encuentro mareado y no me resulta fácil enfocar la vista. De alguna forma has conseguido envenenarme. ¿Es eso? ¿A mí, que soy tu mentor? ¿Tu padre? ¿Tu amante? – Susurró esto último, pasando su lengua por mi cara en un movimiento lento que me revolvió el estómago. Su mano pasó de un costado a los pechos hasta el otro costado y la cinturilla de los pantalones con rudeza, buscando cualquier posible arma oculta.

-¡No! – Gemí implorante negando con la cabeza y las manos en alto para permitir que me registrase.

-¿Por qué, Jane? – Dejó caer su cuerpo contra el mío empleando todo su peso para atraparme contra la pared.

-¡No es cierto! No te he hecho nada. Será por el calor. – Por un instante cerró los ojos con fuerza y sacudió ligeramente la cabeza como si tratase de aclararla. Pero no separó su cuerpo del mío ni un milímetro, negándome así cualquier posibilidad de moverme para escapar.

-¿Y el dinero? – Susurró en mi oído. – ¡¿Dónde está mi maldito dinero?! – Bramó con un rugido que se clavó en cada célula de mi cuerpo y que hizo que me encogiese. – Hace cinco minutos… – volvió a susurrar –…había ciento cuarenta millones en esa cuenta y después de que tú te sentases ante el ordenador… Nada. _Rien_. _Niente_. Cero. – Sus manos apartaron el pelo mojado de mi cara y mis ojos siguieron la garra de águila aferrada a una esfera de plata maciza de su bastón que todavía empuñaba, consciente de su potencial. – ¿Qué has hecho, nenita tonta? ¿De verdad te has atrevido?

Tragué en seco y me dolió la garganta. Respirar también dolía. Debía salir de esa isla como fuese. Una pistola me esperaba en la mochila y una lancha en el embarcadero, solo tenía que llegar hasta ellas.

-Te juro que yo no he sido… Piénsalo, Papi… – Sentí náuseas al pronunciar esa palabra y el recuerdo de esa mujer junto a Masen intuyendo la verdad, no hizo nada por mejorarlo. – Si yo lo hubiese hecho… ¿por qué iba a donarlo todo a la fundación de esa zorra? – Confié en haber sonado convincente, era mi única baza. Pareció quedarse momentáneamente confundido y se separó ligeramente de mí.

-Sí, sí… eso tiene sentido… No puedo pensar con claridad. Pero me has hecho algo… algo me has dado que no me deja pensar bien. – Tenía que aprovechar el momento.

-Me estás asustando, Papi… ¿Has tomado bien los medicamentos para tu herida? Quizás Félix se haya equivocado en las dosis.

Una nueva sonrisa lenta, como de borracho, apareció en su cara.

-Ibas bien, nenita, ibas bien hasta ahora. Casi lo consigues, pero te ha perdido el creerte más lista que yo, esa insinuación ha estado de más. ¡Félix! – El fracaso me retorció las entrañas y un frío sepulcral me heló el corazón. Pero su grito llamando a esa bestia había sonado débil, a menos que estuviese detrás de la puerta, no lo habría podido escuchar. Tenía que ganar algo de tiempo, quizás todavía tuviese una oportunidad.

-No… Por favor… No he hecho nada. – Insistí acariciándole despacio la cara. No había lugar para la repulsión, solo para el instinto de supervivencia.

-No, porque no has podido y otro más listo que tú se te ha adelantado. Esto lleva su firma, es inconfundible. – A pesar de aceptar mi caricia, no cedía; había algo dolido en su tono, como si se supiese traicionado y por algún extraño motivo, creyese no merecerlo.

-¿Masen? – Pregunté lo evidente sin perder de vista mi propósito de ganar tiempo. El hecho de que lo mencionase fue como si le hubiese dado una descarga eléctrica y pareció recobrar fuerzas, alejándose de mí hasta la puerta de la terraza donde aspiró y forcejeó con la camisa consiguiendo abrir algunos botones.

-¡Félix! – Gritó con algo más de energía hacia fuera antes de volver a mirarme. Podía ver de nuevo su tatuaje. – Masen, sí, ¿quién más? Pero no te preocupes, Félix sacará toda la verdad de este asunto. Mi nenita preciosa… ¡Qué enorme decepción! En lo más profundo de mi alma confío en que nuestro amigo haga que te redimas ante mis ojos. ¿Ves? A pesar de las evidencias, todavía albergo esperanzas para ti. Yo siempre confío en ti, Jane.

Conseguí separarme de esa maldita pared venciendo el miedo que me paralizaba y avancé despacio hacia la mesa con el portátil en el centro de la habitación sin darle la espalda y sin romper el contacto visual.

-No… No he hecho na…

-Shsss… Shsss... – Se llevó el índice a los labios antes de señalarme con él. – No, no hables, debes reservar tus fuerzas… ¡Félix! – Volvió a gritar más fuerte. – Él descubrirá la verdad.

Solamente el convencimiento de que ningún hombre es inmune a las balas, incluido Félix, me hizo mantener la farsa de mi inocencia y no correr hasta esa mochila. Yo tampoco era inmune a las balas y no sería extraño que Aro tuviese un arma cerca.

-¿Por qué iba a traicionarte? Eres todo lo que tengo.

-Y sin embargo has tardado demasiado en regresar a mí. Hubo momentos en los que temí que no te volvería a ver. – Casi estuve a punto de dejarme llevar por la costumbre y creer que en esas palabras había algo de verdad, algo de afecto, o ternura. Casi. Apreté los puños para no llevarme la mano al cuello y suavizar los efectos de su ternura.

-Eso nunca. Estoy aquí, si hubiese hecho algo en tu contra no habría venido. – Continué rodeando la mesa, acercándome despacio hacia la puerta de mi dormitorio.

-Mi nenita preciosa… Ojalá pudiese creerte sin más. Le ordenaré a Félix que no te toque la cara. – Estaba perdida y también perdía el tiempo, si no confesaba Félix me golpeará hasta acabar conmigo. Y si confesaba también. Aro avanzó inestable hacia la mesa con la muerte reflejada en sus ojos, ofreciéndome su mano. En vez de aceptarla corrí hacia la mesa de billar y cogí uno de los tacos. Con fuerza lancé un golpe contra su cabeza que logró esquivar retrocediendo.

-¡Aléjate de mí! ¡Atrás! ¡Atrás, cabrón! – Grité amenazándolo con él mientras me acercaba a la puerta de mi cuarto.

-Jane… Vamos, no hagas las cosas más difíciles. Esto va a ser muy duro también para mí. – Desesperada, le di la espalda, solté el palo y me tiré al suelo para coger la mochila, la abrí, empuñé el arma con las dos manos y me giré disparando hacia él.

Cuando el estruendo cesó, yo jadeaba temblando, sobre el cañón todavía humeante de la pistola pude ver tres agujeros de bala en la pared del fondo. Y ni rastro de Aro. Busqué en el suelo alguna salpicadura de sangre, escuché atentamente por si percibía algún gemido, algo, cualquier señal de que había conseguido herirlo. Pero lo único que escuché fueron fuertes pisadas que corrían hacia nosotros. Félix irrumpió en la habitación con su arma lista para disparar, y le llevó apenas un milisegundo ser consciente de la situación y encañonarme con su arma, pero algo más de tiempo el reconocerme. Ambos nos apuntábamos en un silencio tenso mientras yo me preguntaba cuantas veces había disparado realmente y si alguna de las balas habría alcanzado a la Hidra.

-¡Ah! Félix, amigo mío. Al fin llegas, como ves tenemos problemas. – Su voz tras el sofá en el otro extremo del salón sonó pastosa y falsamente despreocupada, pero no como la de alguien herido, echando por tierra mis esperanzas de nuevo.

-Estaba patrullando el perímetro sin la radio como ordenó por seguridad. ¿Se encuentra bien, jefe? – Lentamente se levantó apoyándose en el bastón, alisando su ropa y frotándose los ojos con fuerza tratando de recuperar algo de dignidad. No se molestó en ponerse a cubierto, sabía que yo era consciente de que si le disparaba, Félix me volaría la cabeza.

-Oh, ligeramente indispuesto, gracias por observarlo. Temo que mi pupila me ha envenenado o drogado de alguna forma. Ella insiste en que es el calor, incluso insinuó que fuiste tú con los medicamentos. – El corazón me latía como un tambor en la cabeza y veía mis manos temblar de miedo y por el peso de la _Beretta_. Estaba perdida.

-Pero yo no le he administrado ningún medicamento, ni siquiera sé donde los guarda.

-Lo sé, lo sé… Pero ella no, además la vida de tu esposa es algo muy preciado para ti. Perderme a mí supone perder toda esperanza de recuperarla algún día. – Se llevó una mano al corazón como si estuviese celebrando su amistad, en vez de estar amenazándolo con la vida de su mujer si elegía el bando equivocado. – Eres leal mi querido amigo, sin embargo ella… Siempre fue insegura, inestable. Fue mi error consentirle todos los caprichos, pero me hacía tan feliz verla disfrutar... – Fue entonces, al saber segura su obediencia, cuando apartó sus duros ojos de él, para centrarlos en mí. Jamás me sentí más sola. – Mi niña malcriada, mereces una buena reprimenda. Fui demasiado magnánimo contigo cuando desobedeciste mis instrucciones y le ordenaste que tirase a Isabella de aquel coche en marcha.

-Mi decisión detuvo la persecución y recuperaste dos hombres valiosos para nuestra causa. – Insistí ya sin esperanzas reales de sobrevivir, pero sin dejar de apuntar al pecho de Félix confiando en que saber que apretaría el gatillo, le hiciese ser prudente. Ese cabrón con sus dos metros resultaba un blanco fácil.

-¡La necesitaba viva! No murió por una simple cuestión de suerte. Y me desobedeciste. Fue mucho más grave que la vez que organizaste la apuesta con aquellas serpientes, las putas y los luchadores más jóvenes. ¿Lo recuerdas, Félix? – Ese animal sonrió con malicia asintiendo. – O como cuando le cortaste la cara a aquella preciosa cocinera, ¿cómo se llamaba? Ahora no lo recuerdo, no importa, pero fue una lástima, tenía planes para esa chica, me gustaba mucho y también cómo cocinaba.

El recuerdo de aquellos días me supo agrio, como a vergüenza. Tenía trece años y solamente quería garantizarme un lugar a su lado, él era todo lo que tenía. Si no quería ser una puta más como las otras, no me quedaba más opción que convertirme en una luchadora. Él no creía en mí, siempre me menospreciaba y aseguraba que mi lugar no estaba entre ellos. Fue en la época en la que frecuentaba tanto aquel restaurante; yo había dejado de ser una niña pequeña que podía jugar a ser su hija, tampoco era una mujer con un evidente atractivo como para convertirme en su amante, ni era un luchador como para ganarme su respeto y protección. Mi estancia en una zona de relativa seguridad se terminaba y sabía que estaba perdiendo al único ser querido que tenía en el mundo desde que mataron a mi hermano. Desde que él mató a mi hermano. Esa mujer me quitaría el lugar que por derecho me pertenecía, me desplazaría, y si no lo hacía ella sería otra, así que la esperé a la salida del restaurante, le corté la cara y al regresar me desnudé y me metí en la cama de Aro por primera vez, convirtiéndome en todo lo que no era al mismo tiempo y él dejó de cuestionarme y de buscar a otras mujeres. Fui la preciosa nenita de Papi, virgen hasta que él me tomó, tan letal para los demás como dulce para él.

-No me pareció oír que te quejases cuando te conté esa noche lo que había hecho y el motivo. – Su sonrisa abyecta se llenó de recuerdos que junto a los míos, me provocaron nuevas náuseas.

El fin justifica los medios y a pesar de que en este momento me pareciese desproporcionado, sirvió para conseguir lo que quería y Aro empezó a llamarme a su cama por las noches mientras que durante el día me mantenía a su lado en los negocios. Estaba completamente desesperada por ese hombre al que ahora veía como un viejo despreciable que estaba a punto de ordenar que me torturasen hasta la muerte.

-Jane, será mejor que sueltes esa pistola. Te prometo que acabaremos muy pronto. – Félix intervino seguramente temiendo que apretase el gatillo contra cualquiera. No era más que un perro grande, fiero y fiel, que obedecía a su amo sin cuestionarlo.

Mal asunto ese de no tener cerebro. O bueno, depende de si hablamos en términos de lucidez o de supervivencia.

-¿Cómo puedes seguir confiando en él, después de lo que le hizo a tu esposa? Era tan hermosa... – Un perro que iba a destrozarme.

-¡Es! Es hermosa. – Un perro desesperado que se aferra a una vana esperanza.

-Mientras tú te sacrificabas tantos años infiltrado con los Cullen, él prometió cuidarla, sin embargo la entregó a uno de sus socios como un favor personal. – Por primera vez en mi vida vi el dolor en sus ojos. Utilizaría todo lo que estuviese a mi alcance para hacerlo dudar, y retrasar lo inevitable.

-No fue algo personal, solo una muestra de buena voluntad hacia alguien cuyos movimientos nos reportan grandes beneficios. – Aclaró Aro que siempre había disfrutado con estos enfrentamientos retóricos y tensos a pesar de estar drogado. Igual que una fiera que juega con su comida. – Se encaprichó de ella y tu esposa es una mujer inteligente que te ama y sabe que gozaréis de un largo futuro juntos con mis bendiciones. Todo esto es algo pasajero, una separación temporal. Está en el epicentro del mundo financiero, en una buena casa junto a un hombre anciano y poco exigente, cumpliendo una misión, igual que tú. Incluso accedió a ir por su propio pie. Regresará muy pronto, ya lo verás, los caprichos de ese hombre no duran demasiado y no olvides que ya es muy mayor, él tampoco durará mucho más.

Félix apretó los dientes con rabia pero asintió. ¡Qué ciegos podemos llegar a ser cuando estamos desesperados y Aro nos ofrece nuestra única esperanza! Un poco más de insistencia y conseguirá que termine dándole las gracias, ya lo había visto antes en otros.

-Accedió a ir "voluntariamente" a cambio de tu vida. Y todos en esta habitación sabemos que volverá o no, dependiendo de la información que posea; si sabe demasiado y la descubren, no regresará jamás.

-¿Ves mi desdicha, querido amigo? Tu esposa está dispuesta a hacer un pequeño sacrificio para ganar mi perdón por tus errores, en una misión que la honra y la pone en valor ante mis ojos, mientras que mi nenita malcriada te teme tanto que está dispuesta a cuestionar mi honor.

-Lo sé y le reitero mi agradecimiento por esta nueva oportunidad. – Ahí estaba, el completo sometimiento. – Yo solamente quiero que me la devuelvan. Como sea. – Y la sonrisa paternal de Aro apareció para dar por zanjada la ceremonia. Pobre Félix… Se acercó a él, y arrastrando la pierna incluso más que antes, le palmeó el hombro.

-Por supuesto, por supuesto… Así lo haré, no importa el precio, eres un buen luchador, de los mejores que he tenido, y yo siempre cuido de mi gente. Pero me temo que no volverás a verla si Jane me dispara. – El tono de su voz se volvió duro en la última frase. – Esta situación se está volviendo tediosa, terminemos cuanto antes.

Extrañamente ya no sentía miedo. No sentía nada. Félix asintió y avanzó hacia donde me encontraba, apunté a Aro, pero se había puesto a cubierto de mí tras una de las columnas, volví a apuntar a Félix, me temblaban las manos, notaba la presión del gatillo en el dedo aumentando despacio.

-Una escena familiar al más puro estilo Vulturi.

Todos miramos hacia la puerta donde Masen había aparecido de la nada y encañonaba a Aro que lo miraba estupefacto olvidando su columna y su habitual impostura.

-Las cosas no han cambiado demasiado en tu casa, Aro. Suelta el arma, Félix, puedes dispararme, pero la cuestión es saber si tu bala me alcanzará antes que a él la mía. ¿Quieres que apostemos?

El hijo pródigo había regresado para convertirse en la reina del baile. Recordé su amenaza de que correría la misma suerte que Aro si me encontraba con ellos. Nunca pensé que llegase tan pronto, pero tampoco me detuve a averiguar cómo lo había hecho. Aprovechando la confusión me di la vuelta, cogí la mochila y corrí hacia la ventana de mi habitación y salté por ella.

Evité el camino principal y el barracón de los luchadores corriendo en zigzag esquivando palmeras, raíces, ramas y arbustos para no ofrecer un blanco fácil si alguien me perseguía, mientras seguía intrigada por cómo habría conseguido Masen llegar tan solo diez horas después de enviarles las coordenadas, si yo había tardado cuarenta y tres.

No importaba, gracias a que su pistola desequilibró la escena yo había podido escapar, ahora solo tenía que salir de ese islote antes de que lo matasen y volviesen a perseguirme; si llegaban al helicóptero antes de que me diese tiempo a poner algo de distancia con la lancha, podía darme por muerta. Otra vez.

Ya podía vislumbrar el destartalado embarcadero a través de la maleza que me golpeaba en la cara. Iba a conseguirlo, podía hacerlo. Mi lancha seguía allí, junto a otra nueva, seguramente la de Masen. No había ni rastro de la lancha neumática.

Ya sabía que no teníamos gente suficiente para vigilar toda la isla, pero que haya entrado así, sin más, resultaba humillante.

Me detuve en seco con una extraña sensación cuando salí al claro que se abría ante el embarcadero desde donde pude ver otra embarcación semioculta y algo más alejada, entonces identifiqué la extraña sensación que me inquietaba: Masen no estaba solo.

De entre la espesura salieron dos hombres con caras de pocos amigos, a uno lo conocía de antes, era parte de su equipo de seguridad, al otro no lo había visto hasta entonces; ambos me apuntaban con sus armas. Detrás, esa mujer tan fría, la jefa de seguridad, salió de los arbustos y se situó entre ellos también con una pistola en las manos. Jamás podría escapar de toda esa gente que llevaba toda la mañana apuntándome a la cabeza de uno y otro bando. Y lo único que quería en ese momento era alejarme de todo y de todos y tratar de vivir en paz.

Gemí y bajé mi arma que todavía empuñaba con desesperación.

-No esperaba volver a veros a ninguno de vosotros.

-Te creo. Tira el arma. – La miré y después bajé los ojos hasta mi mano con la pistola. Negué con la cabeza.

-Si vas a ordenar que me disparen hazlo ahora, lo prefiero a que Félix y Aro me atrapen viva. – Nos quedamos midiéndonos en silencio. Ni siquiera había pájaros aquella mañana. Uno de los hombres se situó a mi espalda obedeciendo un gesto de su cabeza.

-¿Cuál es la situación que has dejado dentro de la casa? – El estar rodeada le restaba importancia a mi pistola, y las dos lo sabíamos, aún así me negaba a soltarla.

-¿No lo sabes? Masen va morir ahí dentro. Félix está desesperado y Aro drogado, pero no lo suficiente. – Apretó los dientes y avanzó un paso hacia mí. Tenía alrededor de cincuenta años, los ojos azules, casi transparentes y el pelo rubio ceniza.

-Tendrás que ofrecerme algo más si quieres que te permita salir de aquí. – Y tenía ganas de verme muerta.

-Ninguna de las dos podemos seguir perdiendo el tiempo. ¿No tienes que salvarle el culo a tu jefe?

-Mi jefe se ocupa personalmente de ciertos asuntos. Y como consecuencia yo me aburro, así que quiero que me entretengas hasta que el Señor Cullen o el Vulturi aparezcan por este sendero. – Miré la lancha que seguía esperándome, estaba tan cerca… El sonido de un disparo retumbó desde la casa y las dos miramos en su dirección. Los hombres no me quitaban los ojos de encima, ni los cañones de las pistolas. Tenía que darme prisa en salir de allí. Y tenía algo con qué negociar.

-Voy a darte algo mejor a cambio de que esta conversación termine y yo pueda largarme. – Era preferible comprar favores que deberlos, y no quedaba mucho tiempo.

-Adelante. Intenta convencerme. Pero no hagas tonterías, no olvides que puedo pegarte un tiro y dejarte viva. – Asentí apretando los dientes de rabia, despacio me arrodillé, dejé la pistola en el suelo mientras me quitaba la mochila y la abría muy lentamente y mostrando mis manos todo lo que podía para que ninguno de esos chicos se pusiese nervioso y tirase del gatillo, alcancé la bolsa térmica, la saqué despacio y la lancé a sus pies entregándoles así todo lo que quedaba de los dedos de aquel fulano con los restos de ADN de Masen en ellos. Ya no les debía nada por devolverme a mi hermano. En realidad no estaba renunciando a nada, si no se los entregaba y saldaba mi deuda, el calor los estropearía de todas formas. Sus ojos me exigían explicaciones antes de recoger la bolsa plateada. Con una rodilla todavía en tierra volví a ponerme la mochila y dejé la mano del arma lo suficientemente cerca de ella.

-Ese idiota, James, supongo que sabrás por el informe forense que tenía esos tatuajes en los dedos que se hacen los aspirantes a tipos duros con las palabras _LOVE_ y _HATE_ para que ni los testigos ni la policía tengan problemas en identificarlos. Ahí está el resto de la palabra _HATE_. Quiero mi libertad a cambio de la de Masen. – Por fin ordenó que uno de los hombres la recogiese de la arena sin que las pistolas dejasen de apuntarme.

Una explosión hizo que el suelo temblase. Todos nos quedamos inmóviles y en guardia. Un espeso humo negro salía de la zona de la casa.

A continuación un disparo. Y esa hija de puta se comportaba como si nada de eso fuese asunto nuestro. Me puse en pie pensando en las posibilidades que tendría si salía corriendo. Me sudaban las manos y el arma se resbalaba de mis dedos.

La miré desesperada cuando el sonido de los rotores del helicóptero comenzaron a sonar. Solamente podía significar una cosa: Masen había muerto y Aro comenzaba mi cacería. Quizás esa zorra y sus chicos lo entretuviesen mientras los mataba el tiempo suficiente como para que yo pudiese llegar a la lancha y huir a Malasia. Una vez en el mar Aro no se arriesgaría a una persecución, no en esta zona.

-Dejadla ir. El señor Cullen así lo ordenó. Jane, una última cosa, recuerda las palabras de la señora Cullen.

Salí corriendo y salté dentro de la lancha. Aceleré a fondo y fijé el rumbo sin soltar la pistola lista por si tenía que disparar al helicóptero en cuanto lo viese hasta que pudiese refugiarme en otra isla. El agua me salpicaba la cara y la brisa me hizo darme cuenta de que tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas. No llores estúpida, que nadie te vea llorar. Nuevos disparos y explosiones fueron quedando a mi espalda mientras la lancha volaba sobre el agua.

Dos horas después, con el cuerpo embotado por la tensión, y bastante sorprendida de que ningún helicóptero, ni embarcación me hubiese perseguido, llegué al pequeño puerto de Kudat, en la región de Sabah en la punta noroeste de la Isla de Borneo, en Malasia, que estaba lleno de pequeños barcos de pesca pintados de vivos colores.

Abandoné la lancha en uno de los muelles y me mezclé entre cestos de pescado y la gente que llenaba las calles, con el corazón en la boca, el paso rápido, evitando mirar fijamente a nadie y recelando de cualquiera que me dedicase una mirada que durase más de un segundo seguramente atraídos por las marcas en mi cuello. La pistola dentro de la mochila me resultaba demasiado lejana, pero resistiendo la urgencia de empuñarla de nuevo, aceleré más el paso hasta que pude ver la pequeña terminal de autobuses.

Me subí al primero que vi que tenía el motor en marcha, pagué el billete completo, hasta el final del trayecto fuese cual fuese, y avancé por el autobús casi vacío hasta sentarme al fondo, en el rincón rodeado por la carrocería desde donde podía ver todo el interior, desde no podía ser vista desde el exterior, y lo suficientemente cerca de una ventana que me permitiese ver, con la mochila sobre el regazo y la mano dentro empuñando el arma. Su tacto duro y frío era lo único que me daba algo de tranquilidad.

Solamente había una pareja de ancianos en la parte delantera y el conductor. Después entró un hombre con una enorme barriga que se sentó por el centro sin apartar los ojos de un periódico. Tres muchachas de unos catorce años con un niño que rondaba los seis de la mano de la que más alto hablaba que eligieron asientos bastante cercanos al que yo ocupaba, hasta que una de ellas reparó en mí, y señalándome advirtió a las demás para que cambiasen los asientos por otros del principio. Les dediqué una sonrisa seca con una inclinación de cabeza cuando se giraron para mirarme por segunda vez, desviaron la mirada y continuaron hablando esta vez en voz baja.

Todavía notaba la sensación de su lengua recorriendo mi cara, y me ardía. Me froté con fuerza la zona para borrar su rastro. No funcionó.

Cuando ya pensaba que ese autobús no iba a ponerse en marcha jamás, el conductor cerró las puertas y muy despacio comenzó a salir marcha atrás. El sonido de voces masculinas gritando en inglés en la estación me hizo ponerme en alerta y saqué el arma sin dudarlo dispuesta a utilizarla. El autobús se detuvo y escondida tras los respaldos de los asientos me asomé para poder verlos bien. Se trataba de un grupo de jóvenes de unos veinte años, cinco hombres y tres mujeres, que corrían sonriendo hacia nosotros cargados con grandes mochilas a las espaldas y tablas de surf bajo los brazos.

No parecían una amenaza, al menos no del tipo que esperaba. Aunque con Aro nunca había que descartar nada, esa era la primera lección.

Metieron las tablas y las mochilas en el maletero y subieron hablando y riendo entre ellos. Ropa ligera de colores, vaqueros cortados y la piel bronceada. Se sentaron apenas dos filas por delante de mí y ninguno pareció reparar en la figura oscura que se escondía al fondo. Guardé despacio la pistola pero la mantuve cerca por si era necesaria.

Por fin el autobús se puso en marcha y yo exhalé despacio entre los dientes, preguntándome si algún día llegaría a sentarme tranquila en un transporte público, si dormiría sin soñar con cabezas de serpientes rojas, o si cada vez que me descuidase alguna imagen de un recuerdo me asaltaría por sorpresa.

-Hola, ¿puedo sentarme? – Alcé la vista alarmada para encontrarme con uno de los surfistas de pie ante mí, mirándome con unos ojos sorprendentemente verdes y una expresión sonriente. No le respondí, en vez de eso metí la mano en la mochila de nuevo y lo apunté con el arma sin sacarla.

-¿Te encuentras bien? Esas marcas parecen dolorosas. – Dijo señalándose su propio cuello. Tenía el pelo rubio y largo, sin cicatrices visibles en la cara ni las manos.

-Me han atacado para robarme el equipaje. – Respondí secamente y desvié la mirada hacia la ventana ignorándolo con la esperanza de terminar la conversación. Por el reflejo en el cristal vi que se sentó en uno de los asientos de la fila delante de mí, pero a una prudente distancia.

-¿Viajas sola? ¿Lo has denunciado a la policía? Es una suerte que todavía conserves la mochila. – No le respondí, pero a él no parecía importarle el tiempo. Molesta por la situación le dediqué una mirada dura.

-Haces muchas preguntas. – Y él sonrió y me tendió la mano.

-Sí, eso me dicen, disculpa, mi nombre es Frank, pero todos me conocen como Sundance, viajo con unos amigos de vacaciones para hacer surf y conocer la zona. – Dejé mi mano donde estaba; su interés me estaba poniendo nerviosa y quise averiguar si escondía algo.

-¿Eres australiano?

-Orgullosamente neozelandés, de Opotiki, una pequeña localidad en la costa. – Su acento encajaba. O bien tenía una historia muy elaborada preparada para soltarla al acercarse a mí, o nada que ocultar. Sus amigos nos lanzaban miradas rápidas que no disimulaban mucho, cuando se encontraban con la mía, la esquivaban disimulando como colegiales y volvían a darnos la espalda. Esa no era una actitud amenazante ni recelosa. Todo parecía indicar que eran quienes parecían ser y que no estaban demasiado preocupados porque su amigo hablase conmigo, ni especialmente interesados en mis movimientos. Me confundían con su actitud, no podía encajarlos dentro de los parámetros a los que estaba acostumbrada y eso me inquietaba, me desorientaba.

-No eres muy habladora... – Y este tipo me confundía más que ninguno. Si había alguno peligroso tenía que ser él, pero su ropa no mostraba pesos sospechosos de ocultar armas, ni sus manos eran las de un luchador, ni el pelo largo por el que podrían tirarlo al suelo fácilmente, y podía apostar a que nunca le habían roto esa nariz tan recta.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres exactamente, Frank, alias Sundance, de Opotiki? – _Si es que algo de eso es cierto…_

-Wow, sí que sabes cortar en seco. – Alzó las manos en señal de disculpa y enderezó la espalda. – Nada, no quiero nada, solamente he visto que eres occidental y que te han agredido seriamente, así que pensé que quizás te gustase viajar acompañada si es que compartes nuestra ruta. No es prudente viajar a solas por estas tierras. Eso es todo. No te molesto más. – Se levantó y dándome la espalda se reunió con los demás que hablaban sin prestarnos atención, al tomar asiento me dedicó una última mirada con el ceño fruncido. Entonces los demás le preguntaron y se limitó a responderles que me habían atacado, me miraron con ojos compasivos, sobre todo ellas, y apartaron la vista de nuevo.

¿Qué coño significaba todo esto? Por puro instinto acaricié el gatillo nerviosa, el peso y la dureza del arma en mi mano oculta en la mochila me hizo darme cuenta de que probablemente la única realmente peligrosa en aquel autobús era yo.

No podía dejarme llevar por la paranoia. Tenía que pensar, y hacerlo rápido.

Punto número uno: si Aro seguía vivo ordenaría mi búsqueda.

Número dos: yo conocía bien a toda su gente, y estos supuestos surfistas sin cicatrices y bronceados que disimulaban tan mal su curiosidad por mí, no encajaban en el perfil DGD, "tipos Duros, Grandes y Discretos", y eso podía descartarlos; si quisiesen matarme con uno de ellos era suficiente, habría subido al autobús, me dispararía en pie desde el pasillo y aprovechando el pánico desaparecería y nadie podría describirlo acertadamente. Así era como Aro hacía las cosas.

Número tres: Aro se había quedado sin recursos económicos, no sabía hacia donde me dirigía y en dos horas no le ha dado tiempo a reclutar a gente nueva y situarlos justo donde yo había desembarcado, y mucho menos para que me acompañasen en el viaje, esa zona estaba llena de micro islas y podría haberme dirigido a cualquier destino. Eso era razonable.

Número cuatro: primero tendría que buscarme, y era más probable que me buscase sola. Ese chico tenía razón en algo, estaría más protegida viajando acompañada, pasaría más desapercibida entre gente cercana a mi edad. Al menos hasta que me encontrase en una zona más segura y pudiese continuar mi camino. Aceptaría su oferta y me la jugaría a esta carta, y si al final mi instinto me fallaba, todavía me quedaría la pistola. Todo iría bien siempre que yo desconfiase más de ellos, que ellos de mí.

Lo miré fijamente, prestando atención a la animada conversación que mantenían sobre la ruta que seguirían y los partes de previsión de olas, hasta que mi insistencia lo hizo mirar de nuevo hacia mí. Entonces le dediqué una especie de sonrisa para que la interpretase como un acercamiento. Y lo hizo, pero en vez de esperar, fue él quien se levantó de nuevo para acercarse y apoyando las dos manos con actitud desenfadada en los reposacabezas de los asientos, donde podía verlas, esperó a que dijese algo.

-Mi nombre es Alexandra, pero todo el mundo me llama Alec, con "c" al final. – Dije por fin sin moverme de mi sitio improvisando un tono ligero a pesar de mi ronquera. Entonces sonrió mostrando una fila de perfectos dientes blancos y me tendió la mano. Tuve que esforzarme en soltar la pistola y con el corazón desbocado temiendo lo peor, correspondí a su saludo. No hubo ataque por sorpresa, solo un apretón firme, pero no hostil.

-Encantado, Alexandra, alias Alec con "c" al final. Un _piercing_ impresionante ese que tienes. – Me gustó que de nuevo en vez de señalarme, se señalase a sí mismo en el lugar donde yo llevaba el recuerdo de mi hermano. Ahogué un eco sordo que retumbó en mi pecho al evocar su recuerdo.

-He pensado que me gustaría continuar viaje con vosotros. Si… si todavía sigue en pie la oferta. – Yo no era hábil tratando con la gente, eso era evidente. Su sonrisa se ensanchó e inclinó la cabeza hacia donde los demás nos miraban expectantes.

-Ven, te presentaré al resto.

Agarré con fuerza la mochila y me levanté dispuesta a hacer como si me interesasen esas personas, dispuesta a interpretar el papel de una chica normal que viajaba sola y la habían atacado para robarle y estaba muy agradecida por su ofrecimiento. Dispuesta a hacerles creer que podía encajar entre ellos, que era una más, mientras memorizaba sus nombres y estrechaba sus manos, buscando en sus gestos, en sus miradas, en sus sonrisas y sus voces cualquier detalle que pudiese reconocer que delatase a la gente como yo.

La gente como yo, que soñaba con monstruos rojos de nueve cabezas que miraban directamente a los pensamientos más ocultos, que había aprendido a no llorar ni siquiera estando a solas, y que pensaba en el futuro en términos inmediatos mientras recelaba de todo el mundo.

Las princesas rotas como yo no creíamos en príncipes de pelo rubio y ojos verdes que nos salvasen de la Hidra. Eso no sucedía en nuestro mundo.

Las princesas rotas como yo solo creíamos en el peso de un arma, en que todo el mundo tenía un precio, y en que en la vida real no existían princesas rotas como yo.

Solamente yo.

* * *

Muchísima gracias por vuestra paciencia y cariño, por vuestros comentarios y los buenos deseos.

Ahora voy a subir el siguiente capítulo para tratar de compensar la espera :)


	67. Chapter 67

Disclaimer: los personajes pertenecen a SM y la historia es mía.

Muchísimas gracias a mis betas Larosaderosas y Ericastelo por su inmensa paciencia, y por enseñarme que no se debe soplar en las heridas.

* * *

Cicatrices.

Outtake Edward POV.

Toda la oscuridad del mundo no puede extinguir la luz de una vela.

San Francisco de Asís.

Como cada año, a principios del verano, Emmett y yo nos encontrábamos en nuestra "Semana de Testosterona" como él la bautizó desde que lo propuso por primera vez. Este año estábamos recorriendo Vietnam en moto, la idea original era ir a Turquía para conocer la Capadocia siguiendo el itinerario de la antigua Ruta de la Seda, y a pesar de que estos viajes con él siempre me han servido para desconectar del estrés y la rutina, en esta ocasión estaba decidido a posponerlo a toda costa por una cantidad ingente de motivos: el principal era que no quería venir, me daba pereza pensar en separarme de Isabella aunque fuese solamente por unos días, y mucho menos para hacer un viaje con un amigo cuando a ella todavía no la había llevado de viaje de novios.

Tenía que reconocer que no me atrevía a sacarla de un entorno completamente controlado porque el temor a que Aro intentase algo contra ella, desesperado como estaba, me tenía sujeto por las pelotas y el miedo crecía con cada día que yo tenía tiempo de pensar en hipotéticos escenarios. Desde el primer año en aquel orfanato no había vuelto a sentirlo tan violentamente; en aquella ocasión mis miedos infantiles se centraban en el incierto futuro al que me enfrentaba unido al dolor de la muerte de mis padres, ahora temía volver a perder a Isabella, esta vez de forma definitiva. Incluso podía notar un amargo sabor en la punta de la lengua a completa devastación, a fracaso y tener que enfrentar la vida desde cero, devastado y sin fuerzas. No estaba acostumbrado a sentirme así y no lo llevaba nada bien, ni siquiera con fingida elegancia.

Que le hubiésemos perdido el rastro a Jane y su ausencia de noticias tampoco contribuía a tranquilizarme.

Pero de alguna forma el instinto de caza conjuró el miedo y supe lo que debía hacer en el mismo momento en que Kate y Seth consiguieron la pista sobre un hombre con las características de Aro y una herida en la misma rodilla, que fue atendido en un pequeño hospital de la costa de Vietnam, cerca de Hanoi, cuyos responsables informaron a las autoridades que encontraron una cama vacía cuando acudieron para preguntarle por las circunstancias que rodeaban su herida. El tiempo transcurrido y la zona horaria, la descripción… todo encajaba. Debía comprobarlo por mí mismo.

Tenía al alcance de mi mano la oportunidad y la coartada perfecta si resultaba ser cierta la información. El cambio de destino con Emmett se saldó con un encogimiento de hombros por su parte y un "donde prefieras con tal de ir, hay que mantener las tradiciones".

Con Isabella fui mucho más cuidadoso. Cuando le comenté mis planes de viaje esperando algún tipo de reproche porque todavía no habíamos hecho el viaje de bodas, ella se limitó a regalarme una de esas sonrisas suyas pequeñas y cálidas, antes de asegurar que merecía un descanso, que había estado muy presionado durante todo este año y que solamente me pedía que tuviese cuidado con la moto. Y se lo prometí mientras la besaba estrechando su pequeña figura entre mis brazos, sentada en mi regazo y recorriendo su delicado cuello con mi nariz, inundándome con su esencia. Lo que no le dije es que estaba siguiendo la pista sobre el escondite de Aro, que al final resultó ser cierta y muy vaga al mismo tiempo. No había podido obtener más información que la del médico que lo atendió por su herida en la pierna sin saber quién era y que acababa de reconocerlo en la imagen que le mostré sin dudarlo un segundo.

Ya había anochecido y seguía haciendo mucho calor cuando regresamos al hotel en la playa y entramos en la cabaña de Emmett, mi amigo no perdió el tiempo en abrir unas cervezas bien frías, y pasándome una, continuó con el discurso que había empezado en el camino de vuelta sobre el arte de la seducción según él.

-Te aseguro que es muy sencillo. Solamente tienes que cambiar la palabra "polla" por "corazón" y "amor", y ya tienes el discurso más romántico del mundo sin esforzarte. – Detuve la cerveza a medio camino de mi boca y lo miré incrédulo.

-Impresionante. ¿De verdad eso te da resultado?

-¿Qué? ¿No me crees? – Di un largo trago y la _Heineken_ me supo igual de bien que siempre.

-Apenas doy crédito a que hayas conseguido perder la virginidad con esa técnica. – Sin embargo sabía que no mentía, ese cabrón era perfectamente capaz de soltarle semejante discurso a una chica sin avergonzarse ni echarse a reír.

-Mira, te voy a poner un ejemplo: "Quiero que sientas mi amor tan profundamente dentro de ti, que te haga perder la cabeza". O este otro: "Mi corazón está hinchado, a punto de estallar por ti, bebe de él". – Ahogué una risa con la cerveza en la boca y mis fosas nasales se llenaron de ella. Escocía. Ya no me pareció tan apetecible.

-No puedo creer lo que estoy oyendo… ¿Y dices que ha aceptado el anillo? – Esa era la mejor parte, mi amigo seguía viendo a esa rubia amiga de Isabella y por lo que me contaba pasaban del amor al odio en cuestión de segundos, y viceversa, con intervalos de separaciones torturadas y reconciliaciones épicas. El anillo vino en el fragor de la última.

-Eso es, va a ser mía, no lo dudes. Lo lleva al cuello con una cadena, dice que lo vio en una de esas series para chicas y le pareció algo muy romántico. – _Ya, romántico… menudo eufemismo_.

-Me alegro por ti, pero yo en tu lugar estaría atento, no sea que un día emprenda el viaje hasta el Monte del Destino a través de Mordor para deshacerse de él. Hay que llamar a las cosas por su nombre, de lo contrario corres el riesgo de darte cuenta que tu corazón está en su vagina, y en el lugar del corazón tienes la polla. – Solté la botella de cerveza y busqué mi cazadora, del bolsillo interior saqué la petaca con el _Balvenie_ de cuarenta años que guardaba para las emergencias. Y esta conversación se estaba convirtiendo en una.

-Venga ya, Edward…

El fuego en mi garganta me hizo sonreírle a mi amigo que me miraba encantado de empezar una guerra dialéctica.

-El corazón en el pecho, la polla entre las piernas, el cerebro en la cabeza y el anillo en el dedo. – Me sonreía descarado con su cerveza en la mano cuando el móvil vibró con un mensaje nuevo en el bolsillo de mi pantalón. K. Marshall. – Disculpa, tengo que atender este mensaje.

-Eres demasiado estricto. Y la última vez que lo comprobé Mordor seguía sin existir de verdad. – Su réplica me llegó cuando ya estaba fuera, en la pequeña terraza de madera sobre la arena de la playa leyendo el mensaje con el corazón latiendo con violencia.

Jane se había puesto en contacto. Por fin parecía que se había decidido por un bando. Había enviado unas coordenadas, nada más. Kate adjuntaba un mapa donde las coordenadas señalaban un diminuto islote en medio de la zona de las Spraty Islands, un grupo de micro islas en disputa al sur del Mar de China. Pedazo de cabrón… Menudo sitio para esconderse. Resultaba un buen lugar para desaparecer y evitar una posible extradición ya que son islas pequeñas, muy cerca unas de otras y en disputa entre cinco países; saltar de isla en isla equivale a cambiar de país y los trámites para una supuesta extradición tienen que volver a empezar, sin olvidar que cualquier incidente desataría graves conflictos diplomáticos. Era como esconderse en un polvorín, con sus ventajas y sus inconvenientes. Muy típico de Aro.

Pulsé la tecla directa con el número de Kate. La adrenalina corría salvaje ante la perspectiva de atraparlo. Lo tenía muy cerca, gracias a la pista del médico le estaba pisando los talones. Miré en todas direcciones, estaba solo. La televisión sonaba dentro de la cabaña de Emmett.

-Buenas noches, Edward, lamento interrumpir tus vacaciones, pero supuse que querrías saberlo inmediatamente.

-Kate, ¿crees que se trate de una trampa? – Mantuve el tono de voz contenido, al igual que todo mi cuerpo.

-Estamos razonablemente seguros de que es una información veraz. Se trata de un pequeño islote de las Islas Spraty, según las imágenes del satélite se detecta un discreto aumento de la actividad en él desde la fecha inmediatamente posterior al ataque que sufristeis Call y tú. Tiene tres edificaciones pequeñas en no demasiado buen estado, una lancha techada amarrada a un embarcadero y otra neumática que aparece y desaparece. Suponemos que la utilizan para suministros o algo similar. El resto es vegetación propia de la zona y un claro de forma circular con lo que apostaría es una red de camuflaje.

Cerré el puño de la mano izquierda con fuerza, sopesando mis oportunidades, midiendo las posibles consecuencias, mis impulsos, mis deseos, lo que dictaba la razón y el egoísmo… Deseé poder desentenderme del asunto, mirar hacia otro lado y dejar que la policía se encargase. Pero no pude, todo en mí se rebelaba contra esa opción. Había sufrido en carne propia las consecuencias de demasiada gente que miró hacia otro lado suponiendo que las autoridades harían su trabajo; gracias a actitudes como esa Aro había llegado tan lejos y tantos inocentes habían sufrido, incluso muerto. Call vino a mi mente y la forma en la que tosía sangre con la cara crispada por el dolor.

-Voy a ir.

-Necesito al menos una hora para organizar refuerzos que pueden estar ahí en unas…

-No. Iré solo. Ya lo hemos hablado en otras ocasiones. – Volví a mirar a mi alrededor y bajé la voz a pesar de no ver a nadie. – No quiero más muertes por mi causa.

-Sabes que no estoy de acuerdo. Además no olvides que Call luchaba también por su propia causa.

-Con ese argumento no haces más que darme la razón, él tenía sus propias cuentas que saldar, los demás no, y tampoco son mercenarios. Isabella es lo más importante y nada más, yo sé defenderme muy bien y se supone que mi presencia será una sorpresa, ¿no es así?

-Sigue siendo arriesgado. No podemos confiar plenamente en las intenciones de Jane.

-Lo sé. Pero es prioritario que busques un lugar seguro para Isabella hasta que yo regrese. Sácala de la isla, si algo me sucede será el primer lugar donde la busquen junto con nuestra casa. Informa a mi padre de lo que sucede y que tome todas las medidas que considere oportunas.

-La llevaré a... – Un eco sordo me alertó.

-No me lo digas. No quiero tener esa información. – Si llegase a atraparme con vida… Corté esa línea de pensamiento inmediatamente, no podía contemplar la posibilidad de fracasar

-Así lo haré. – Inspiré profundamente acallando el rugido en mi pecho. Kate me entendía, sabía cómo pensaba y no hacía preguntas obvias.

-Si en veinticuatro horas no he dado señales de vida, avisa a las autoridades.

-Doce, ni una más.

-Me llevará al menos diez llegar hasta allí. – Protesté sin demasiada convicción.

-En ese caso te aconsejo que te des prisa. No voy a permitir que si te sucede algún imprevisto, ellos tengan tiempo de huir mientras yo veo pasar los minutos.

-Doce. Que Seth intercepte cualquier señal que proceda de ese islote.

-No te preocupes por mi trabajo, el plan está claro y lo haremos de una forma u otra. Y Edward, procura regresar razonablemente entero, esto no me gusta.

-Ya, a mí tampoco me entusiasma. Vuélale la cabeza a quién pretenda acercarse a Isabella.

-Cuenta con ello.

Corté la llamada con tanta fuerza que el teléfono vibró como protesta. Una ira sorda me tenía híper alerta, sentía los músculos hormiguear presagiando el inminente combate. Las viejas costumbres nunca llegan a perderse del todo. Abrí y cerré los puños con fuerza para canalizar la tensión.

Miré de nuevo el móvil, dudando si sería mejor para ella que la llamase, o no. Me quité los zapatos y caminé por la arena; la luna se reflejaba en el mar, fragmentándose entre las suaves olas, la arena estaba fría… y la necesitaba a mi lado en aquel momento con tanta urgencia, que me dolía el pecho con solo pensar en sus ojos.

Pulsé su tecla directa.

Un toque… Dos.

-Isabella.

-Hola… No sabía si esperar tu llamada o no. – Sonaba triste, la voz rota y ligeramente nasal.

-Sin embargo no estabas muy lejos del teléfono. – Traté de bromear con un tono ligero, evocando con malicia aquel día.

-Nunca estoy lejos del teléfono, todavía recuerdo con claridad aquella primera vez. – Su tono imitó al mío, pero el silencio que vino después me borró la pequeña sonrisa que sin querer había aparecido en mis labios.

-Lo sabes, ¿no es cierto? – Naturalmente que lo sabía, el suspiro entrecortado que no pudo retener me lo confirmó antes de que hablase.

-Sé que Jane ha enviado unas coordenadas y el resto puedo imaginarlo sin ningún esfuerzo. Marshall y yo somos buenas amigas y no tenemos secretos. De hecho estoy esperando a que suelte el arma para poder pintarnos las uñas mutuamente. – Le temblaba la voz, pero parecía decidida a ser fuerte.

-¿Estás siendo sarcástica?

-Solo un poco, como legítima defensa, ya sabes…

-Es lo más inteligente. – Le estaba dejando en parte el peso de la conversación a ella, de esa forma le daba la oportunidad de que pudiese decirme todo aquello que necesitase decir sin sentirse conducida por mí. Era consciente de la enorme magnitud de lo que le estaba haciendo pasar y la difícil situación en la que la ponía.

-Vas a ir. – No fue una pregunta, sino una afirmación.

-Sí. - Me sentía cansado, desde que tenía uso de razón no había hecho más que tratar de escapar de Aro, de su influencia, de sus recuerdos, y cuando tuve poder y dinero, y una nueva vida ante mí llena de oportunidades, mi primera decisión fue volver tras mis pasos y aprovechar todo lo que sabía para tratar de acabar con él. No era un hombre libre, nunca lo fui realmente. Estaba obligado a terminar mi misión antes de poder dedicarme a Isabella por completo. No había otra forma de hacerlo.

-No puedes mentir, ¿no es cierto? – Susurraba, tan suavemente, que casi pude sentir su cálido aliento acariciando mi piel.

-Sí que puedo mentir. Pero no quiero hacerlo, y menos contigo. – ¿Cómo se lo diría si me preguntaba? ¿Qué podría decirle para que ella entendiese que eso es justamente lo que tenía que hacer? ¿Qué esa era mi maldición? Ya había intentado acabar con él de otras formas, de todas las formas a mi alcance y cada paso que daba, hacía que Aro reaccionase más violentamente y llegase aún más lejos. Demasiadas imágenes, demasiada sangre, demasiado dolor llenaban mi cabeza como para poder ignorarlos.

-No te despidas, Edward, no podría soportarlo. – El hombre que era se sintió reconfortado de que me ofreciese la oportunidad de poder tranquilizarla.

-No llamo para despedirme, ¿por qué habría de hacer semejante tontería? Solo me apetecía hablar contigo. Te echo de menos y he visto unos lugares asombrosos a los que voy a llevarte en cuanto regrese. No pienso en nada que no seas tú. – Pocas veces había dicho palabras más ciertas. Ella era mi refugio, donde podía ser yo mismo, donde encontraba la paz mientras sentía que mi destino me reclamaba con la misma insistencia con la que yo salía a su encuentro.

-Tú lo llenas todo en mi vida, Edward. Todo. Desde hace tiempo tuve la certeza de que este momento llegaría algún día, y estoy luchando por no ahogarme con las palabras que quiero decirte y las que no. Así que solamente voy a pedirte una cosa: vuelve a mi lado. No me importa cómo, a estas alturas no me importa lo que tengas que hacer, no me importa nada ni nadie más que tú y yo. – Esa era mi chica; como el agua, discreta, constante, fuerte en su suavidad, completamente necesaria.

-Sabes que soy un hombre de honor, sabes que no miento y también sabes mejor que nadie que no prometo nada que no pueda cumplir. Aquí y ahora, Isabella, bajo este cielo lleno de estrellas, cuando daría todo lo que tengo por tenerte entre mis brazos y poder besarte, te prometo solemnemente que regresaré a tu lado. Lo prometo por el amor que te profeso. – Lo dije con devoción y absoluta convicción. Y lo decía completamente en serio.

-Edward... – A mi preciosa Isabella se le rompió la voz en un sollozo ahogado. Era lo normal, la reacción esperada y lógica, pero no por ello me apretaba menos el pecho.

-No, no lo digas. Eres fuerte Isabella, mucho más de lo que crees, ya lo has demostrado una y mil veces, y esto no es más duro que lo que ya has superado. Pasará pronto. Y será la última vez. Te prometo que regresaré a tu lado. – Al oír mis palabras inspiró despacio para después soltar el aire en un suspiro entrecortado. Daría lo que fuese por poder verla, tratar de interpretar sus palabras, sus silencios y suspiros me estaba volviendo loco.

-Eso es suficiente, sé que cumplirás tu palabra. Ve, Edward, resuelve tu pasado y sobre todo, no permitas que nos robe aquello por lo que tanto hemos luchado. Regresa a mí, porque eres mío. Yo pertenezco a mi amado y mi amado me pertenece. Me perteneces, no lo olvides. – Que ella confiase en mí de esa forma es más de lo que podía soñar, su amor incondicional me daba firmeza, me aportaba serenidad, un motivo incluso superior por el que luchar. Me hacía sentir invencible. Había perdido completamente la cabeza por ella. Le pertenecía en cuerpo y alma.

-No lo olvido. Ojalá puedas sentir toda la fuerza de mi amor por ti.

-Como una caricia.

-Como una caricia.

Y tras un silencio en el que ninguno de los dos quiso decir adiós, mi chica colgó, y yo sonreí como solamente podía hacerlo un hombre orgulloso. No le gustaban las despedidas. Me tomé unos segundos para saborear la conversación y me alegré de que no hubiese habido reproches, ni ruegos. Ni siquiera lágrimas. No había nadie como ella. Contra todo pronóstico había llegado a entenderme más profundamente que cualquier otra persona y era consciente del peligro, y de que no teníamos otra alternativa. Lo supo en Milán, y desde que nos reencontramos permanecía a mi lado tan firme como yo mismo. Más que como una caricia, sentía su amor como una armadura.

Y con esa sensación necesitaba quedarme. No llamaría a mi padre, no podía enfrentarme a él hasta que regresase. No se trataba de la cobardía de un hijo que no quiere asumir las consecuencias de sus actos, sino la decisión de un luchador que no podría ir a enfrentarse con Aro sabiendo que mi principal referente y ejemplo a seguir, se sentía decepcionado conmigo; aunque probablemente al final me apoyase y confiase en mí, también trataría de persuadirme, y eso que mi esposa no había hecho, lo haría mi padre, me haría dudar a pesar de que tanto él como yo sabíamos que no me quedaba otra opción y que malditas las ganas que tenía de ir a jugarme el tipo, en vez de quedarme entre las piernas de Isabella, o tomándome unas cervezas con Emmett.

Eso es lo que Carlisle haría, porque lo que yo estaba a punto de hacer podría entenderse como una traición a su confianza y expectativas en mí, cuando arriesgó tanto para sacarme de donde pretendía volver y me dio las herramientas necesarias para convertirme en otro hombre muy diferente al que Aro había entrenado. Pero esa otra parte de mí seguía latiendo en mi interior aunque no quisiese. Ni siquiera podía pensar en Esme. Solo confiaba en encontrar la forma de no hacer que se avergonzasen y renegasen de mí.

No tenía tiempo que perder, y sí muchos asuntos que resolver para poder llegar a ese islote.

Cuando entré en la cabaña de Emmett para decirle que había habido un cambio de planes, y que la pista que habíamos ido a comprobar había dado un giro inesperado por lo que teníamos que suspender el viaje, lo tuve en pie y listo para acompañarme antes de que tuviese ocasión de pensarlo, ni de conocer los mínimos detalles elementales. Era un amigo de los que hay pocos.

-Ni hablar, esto no es igual que me acompañases a darle un par de puñetazos a un imbécil por si su amigo se ponía nervioso. Esto es más serio.

Me siguió hasta mi cabaña refunfuñando detrás de mí, alegando razones que ni me molesté en escuchar porque de ninguna manera iba a acompañarme como si fuésemos de excursión, eso era algo que tenía que hacer solo, y aunque no era posible discutir que sus dimensiones y sus habilidades con los puños serían muy apreciadas llegado el momento, ya había perdido a Call y ni volviéndome loco permitiría que se involucrase en mi cruzada. Él tenía una vida normal, y a esa rubia gritona que lo volvía loco, no necesitaba más alicientes.

Así que recogiendo mi mochila para salir por la puerta se lo agradecí, pero insistí en que tenía que quedarse en el hotel hasta que volviese para proporcionarme una coartada sólida durante veinticuatro horas. Darle un papel aunque fuese pequeño en la función pareció calmarlo, a fin de cuentas él no conocía en profundidad las dimensiones de lo que yo tenía que enfrentar y solo pensaba que iba a perderse la diversión, no a jugarse la piel. A pesar de todo, me acompañó en moto hasta el muelle de Hanoi, allí mientras yo alquilaba una lancha _Day Cruiser_ para recorrer las cuatrocientas millas náuticas que me separaban del final de mi pesadilla, él hacía lo mismo con una furgoneta para llevar las motos de vuelta y dejarlas en un lugar bien visible.

Nos despedimos con un "cuídate" seco, de esos sin ceremonias más que un abrazo corto con palmada en la espalda incluida. Llevaba suficiente dinero, agua, café, comida, una camiseta de repuesto y la pistola que Kate me había dado por simple precaución para el viaje. Le mandé un mensaje para que empezase a cronometrar mis diez horas de travesía mientras Emmett se quedaba en el muelle mal iluminado, cruzado de brazos y frustrado al ver cómo me alejaba a toda potencia.

Tenía por delante diez largas horas para pensar en todo lo que estaba arriesgando, convenciéndome una y otra vez que valía la pena. Que era lo que debía hacer.

Diez horas resultaron ser muchas y muy largas. Navegué a ciegas, solamente guiado por los instrumentos de la lancha fueraborda, y por la luz de la luna que recortaba islotes a contraluz. En mi mente había comenzado una batalla que logré acallar a duras penas a medida que el día rompía por el este. Para cuando estuve tan cerca del islote que podía ver con mis propios ojos la silueta de las palmeras, había conseguido hacer el proceso mental de involución necesario para guardar a Isabella en lo más profundo de mi corazón, donde nadie pudiese alcanzarla, junto a mis padres, e impedir así que ocupasen mi cabeza. La necesitaría despejada si quería cumplir mi promesa.

Ya no era un hombre enamorado con un futuro por delante, ni un hijo que quiere ver el orgullo en los ojos de sus padres.

Era solamente un luchador.

El terreno escarpado del islote me dio la oportunidad de acercarme despacio a plena luz del día hasta llegar al embarcadero de madera sin que nadie me detuviese. Eso solamente significaba que no me habían visto, de lo contrario hubiesen abierto fuego y dado la alarma. Las suposiciones de Kate parecían ser correctas, apenas contaban con vigilancia. Dos _Day Cruiser_ parecidas a la mía y una lancha neumática eran las únicas embarcaciones que estaban atracadas.

Con la pistola en la mano amarré la lancha al embarcadero sin molestarme en ocultarla, por las dimensiones de aquel pedazo de tierra mi presencia no podía pasar inadvertida de ninguna forma.

Evité el claro que se abría ante mí y camuflándome entre la maleza, continué por una senda paralela al camino de tierra que llevaba hasta el centro, donde podía ver los tejados de dos de las tres edificaciones. Según el informe era la casa principal y otra más pequeña, la tercera sería una especie de barracón alejado unos diez metros.

A mis oídos llegó una algarabía demasiado bien conocida como para malinterpretarla, que me hizo hervir la sangre.

Un vigilante nativo con un fusil colgando descuidadamente del hombro me daba la espalda mirando hacia el barracón, se secaba el sudor del cuello con el mismo pañuelo sucio con el que espantaba las moscas a su alrededor. Me acerqué despacio y cuando la culata de la pistola impactó contra su cabeza, ese fulano se desplomó sin saber qué le había golpeado. Lo até al tronco más cercano con su propio cinturón y lo amordacé con el pañuelo empapado sin sentir ni un ápice de remordimiento.

Comprobé el fusil y sonreí cuando vi que no tenía munición.

-Bonito bolso. – Le dije al tipo atado al árbol. Lo desmonté y tiré todas las piezas menos una.

Ante mí, un grupo de seis niños también nativos de la zona, no mayores de diez años entrenaban las mismas técnicas de lucha que tan claramente acudieron a mi mente. El séptimo era algo mayor y parecía el cabecilla del grupo, permanecía observándolos desde cierta distancia. Una escena familiar hasta el punto de resultar espeluznante, solo que éstos luchaban en una especie de foso de unos cinco metros de profundidad del que solamente podían salir cuando alguien, supuse que el vigilante al que acababa de dejar fuera de combate, les lanzaba una rudimentaria escalera de cuerda que había enrollada de cualquier forma junto a mis pies.

Luchaban con un mezcla de _Pradel Serey_ y otras técnicas, pero desprovistas de cualquier norma, ceremonia y rituales que no fuesen la brutalidad en sí y la sed de victoria.

No lo dudé y le di una patada a la escalera para que cayese. Cuando el cabecilla la vio, alzó la vista y sospechó inmediatamente de mí.

-Subid. – Dije en tono imperativo. – El entrenamiento ha terminado por hoy, El Maestro tiene planes para vosotros.

La pistola visible en la cintura de mis vaqueros, mi actitud tantas veces repetida en situaciones similares, junto a las palabras adecuadas al momento y la inercia de obedecer a quien se situase sobre el foso, hicieron que el cabecilla diese la orden a los demás, que esperaban en actitud pasiva que alguien les indicase lo siguiente que tenían que hacer.

Mordí la rabia mientras subían, interpretando mi papel, haciendo un riguroso escrutinio a la vista que tenía de la terraza cubierta de la casa principal, temiendo que en cualquier momento alguien me viese y diese la voz de alarma.

-Más deprisa. No tenemos todo el día. – Apremié a los niños temiendo que empezase en cualquier momento una lluvia de balas con ellos en primera línea de fuego.

El cabecilla seguía recelando, por lo que le sostuve la mirada con las manos cruzadas delante para facilitarle la tarea de buscar las cicatrices que le permitiesen reconocerme como uno de ellos. Le sonreí al comprobar que su actitud se relajó al fijarse en mis nudillos.

-¿Hablas mi idioma, chico? – Cuando el último de los niños salió de aquel foso, caminé hacia la maleza para no ser vistos si alguien se asomaba a la terraza, intrigado por el cese del ruido, y ellos me siguieron como cachorros a su figura de referencia.

-Solo un poco. – Respondió con el fuerte acento de la zona.

-Bien. Tengo grandes noticias para vosotros, El Maestro Aro en persona me envía para darte esto. – "_El Maestro_…" Notaba la urgencia de escupir, nunca pensé que volvería a referirme a él con las palabras reservadas para sus luchadores. Saqué del bolsillo el fajo de billetes que llevaba y le di doscientos dólares americanos. Cuando fue a cogerlos de mi mano los retiré. – Me han dicho que sabes manejar la lancha neumática. ¿Es cierto u otro merece este dinero más que tú? – Uno de los chicos más pequeños dio un paso adelante con ojos grandes y esperanzados, pero el mayor fue rápido en reaccionar.

-Yo sé desde pequeño. Mi padre pescador antes. – Lo miré intentando averiguar su historia, pero la urgencia de la situación no lo permitía, así que le tendí el dinero y le di otros cien al menor que se había ofrecido.

-Tú serás el segundo de a bordo. – Reprimí la tentación de alborotarle el pelo, los Vulturi no tienen muestras de cariño con los luchadores. – El Maestro ha organizado un combate, tenéis que salir inmediatamente para Southwest Cay, en dirección norte. Cuando lleguéis, permaneced en la playa y si alguien os pregunta, responded que esperáis a Isabella Cullen, recordad, Isabella Cullen, allí os recogerán. El Maestro se reunirá con vosotros al anochecer, ahora tiene asuntos importantes que tratar. ¿Entendido?

-Isabella Cullen. Sí. ¿Esa no la rubia? – Sentí el fuego recorrer mis venas, estaba allí, quizás fuese una trampa.

-¿Jane? No, es otra. – Muy diferente. – ¿Ya ha llegado? ¡Vaya! Se me ha vuelto a adelantar. – Fingí despreocupación. – Ahora salid de aquí, y haced lo que os he dicho. – Que yo pronunciase sus nombres junto a las palabras de respeto para Aro, terminó de convencerlo de que sabía de qué hablaba y me sonrió abiertamente. Después de aquello todos emprendieron el camino hacia el embarcadero mientras yo deseaba con todas mis fuerzas que no les sucediese nada mientras se ponían a salvo. Southwest Cay era la isla más cercana, y con toda seguridad su llegada no pasaría inadvertida, si conseguían llegar estarían a salvo hasta que yo, o Isabella, fuésemos a buscarlos. Aunque las autoridades filipinas pusiesen poco interés en saber a quién esperaban esos chicos, darían fácilmente con la fundación, o con mi padre en el caso de que yo mismo no pudiese avisar de su situación.

Tiré la pieza del fusil al fondo del foso y dejé caer la cuerda para que nadie tuviese la tentación de volver a armarlo.

Ruidos inconfundibles de disparos resonaron dentro de la casa principal y captaron mi atención por completo. Me puse a cubierto, empuñé el arma y dando un rodeo para asegurarme de que no había más vigilantes que me sorprendiesen por la espalda, me acerqué hasta allí procurando no ser visto.

Cuando me aseguré de que el intercambio de plomo había parado, entré en la casa y avancé por el pasillo sin hacer ruido. Olía a polvo y moho, la casa estaba en evidente mal estado. Me alegraba que el refugio de Aro no fuese en un hotel de lujo.

El fragmento de un _Haiku_ acudió a mi mente:

_De repente la guerra_

_De pie_

_Al fondo del corredor*_

Su voz inconfundible llegó hasta mí ahogada por la distancia y las paredes. Contuve el aliento mientras me acercaba a la puerta abierta desde donde procedía, y esperé.

-Por supuesto, por supuesto… Así lo haré, no importa el precio, eres un buen luchador, de los mejores que he tenido, y yo siempre cuido de mi gente. Pero me temo que no volverás a verla si Jane me dispara. – Dentro estaba Aro, Jane según deduje de los chicos, supuse que armada, y había otro hombre más con ellos, un luchador. – Esta situación se está volviendo tediosa, terminemos cuanto antes.

Me arriesgué a echar un rápido vistazo, y reconocí inmediatamente la otra figura que vi, el tercer hombre, el luchador no era otro que Félix. Así que aquí estabas, cabrón… mejor, ya no tengo que seguir buscándote. Quité el seguro de la pistola con rabia, comprobé que tenía a mano el otro cargador, inspiré con fuerza y empuñando el arma hice mi aparición estelar.

-Una escena familiar al más puro estilo Vulturi. – Félix apuntaba con su pistola a alguien a quien tuve que mirar con atención para darme cuenta que se trataba de Jane que estaba tirada en el suelo, muy golpeada, y que alternaba su objetivo nerviosa con un arma entre Aro que estaba a cubierto tras una columna y él. Cuando me vio, sus ojos se llenaron aún más de horror, si es que eso era posible.

-Esto sí que es toda una sorpresa. – Consiguió decir un estupefacto Aro, que de repente estaba al descubierto y con una bala apuntando a su cabeza.

-Las cosas no han cambiado demasiado en tu casa, Aro. Suelta el arma Félix, puedes dispararme, pero la cuestión es saber si tu bala me alcanzará antes que a él la mía. ¿Quieres que apostemos? – Jane no perdió el tiempo en elegir un bando: eligió el suyo propio y desapareció en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Ella no sería un problema, juraría que estaba deseando salir de allí. Los otros dos me miraban como si hubiesen visto un fantasma, Aro parecía inestable, sacudiendo la cabeza. Confuso más allá de lo que provocaría mi sola presencia.

¿Sería posible que Jane lo hubiese drogado o envenenado de alguna forma? Eso me pondría las cosas algo más fáciles si resultase cierto, aunque por otro lado la presencia de Félix complicaba mi situación considerablemente. Lo que vendría no sería agradable, pero mientras que conservase el arma y a Aro en el punto de mira, seguiría teniendo una buena oportunidad.

Escuché un rugido a mi derecha, y lo siguiente que sentí fue el suelo golpeándome con fuerza en la espalda y la cabeza, y el peso de Félix aplastándome la caja torácica. Por puro instinto enfoqué toda mi atención en el arma que él empuñaba y aprovechando el impacto de la caída, conseguí que la soltase con algo de ayuda por parte de la culata de mi _Browning_. Nunca imaginé que me alegraría de que ese fulano fuese zurdo, ni de que le sacaría más partido a la culata que al cañón de la pistola.

Zurdo, pero no tonto ni indefenso, así que manteniéndome inmovilizado por su peso, contraatacó golpeando repetidamente mi muñeca contra el suelo hasta que yo también solté la pistola. Una vez desarmados los dos, me encontré en evidente desventaja.

Los golpes brutales con el puño cerrado no se hicieron esperar por parte de ninguno de los dos. La cara, la cabeza, las costillas. Enzarzados en el suelo en una pelea difícil y sucia donde tampoco faltaron rodillazos y codazos dirigidos certeramente para provocar el mayor daño posible. Él había seguido entrenando, tenía mayor tamaño y pesaba más que yo, por lo que fui encajando sus golpes como bolas de demolición. Tenía que poner distancia entre nosotros.

Dejé de tratar de protegerme y lo sujeté por el pelo con una mano, mientras que con la otra le encadenaba un directo tras otro, una y otra vez en la cara hasta que su ceja fue una masa sanguinolenta y su instinto pudo más que su rabia y saltó apartándose de mí.

Cuando pude volver a moverme, juraba que me había atropellado un maldito tren. Yo también sangraba por la nariz, pero no como ese cerdo. Me puse en pie al mismo tiempo que él, en guardia, con los puños listos para la siguiente ronda de caricias cuando de repente la vi. Del suelo había recogido una navaja demasiado pequeña para sus manos y su sonrisa ensangrentada delataba su ventaja.

Busqué rápidamente por la habitación algo cercano con qué poder defenderme, en esa búsqueda vi a Aro que se movía despacio, apoyándose en los muebles y en un bastón.

Félix amagó dos cuchilladas directas a mi cara que esquivé con agilidad. La navaja era pequeña y él enorme y pesado. De soslayo seguía espiando los movimientos de Aro, mientras Félix y yo describíamos un círculo en el centro del salón. De repente dejé de ver a Aro y esquivé otra cuchillada, cuando volví a verlo, sostenía el arma de Félix en la mano y nos apuntaba con ella temblando.

Entonces noté el corte. Un estallido de fuego que comenzaba en el hombro izquierdo y terminaba en el pecho, unos centímetros por encima del corazón. Fue su imagen la que acudió a mi cabeza "_Isabella"_.

Salté hacia atrás para quitarme de su alcance y comprobé aliviado que todavía podía mover el brazo, que solo era un corte, no una puñalada. Pero Aro todavía empuñaba la pistola.

Al ver la sangre, Félix pareció enloquecer y creyendo saborear la victoria, se abalanzó embistiéndome contra la pared. Solté todo el aire de golpe y me zafé como pude de su agarre para asestarle con todas mis fuerzas codazos en la nuca hasta que conseguí que doblase una rodilla y cayese al suelo. Era como golpear un maldito toro.

Aro tenía una extraña sonrisa, como si estuviese disfrutando del combate y fuese reticente a emplear el arma en su mano para ponerle fin. No lo culpaba, debía ser todo un espectáculo para un hombre como él ver la dura y sucia pelea cuerpo a cuerpo de dos luchadores veteranos. La sangre manando de heridas abiertas. La desesperación enloqueciendo a dos hombres.

Había un solo taco de billar sobre la mesa a mi derecha, lo cogí y estrellándolo contra Félix conseguí detenerlo en seco cuando se acercaba de nuevo listo para acabar conmigo. No notaba el dolor de la herida, la adrenalina lo enmascaraba, pero sentir el corte abriéndose con cada flexión del músculo limitaba mis movimientos.

Aro con el arma, Félix con la navaja y su volumen, y yo con una herida y un taco roto no ofrecía una combinación demasiado halagüeña para mí. Todavía podía tratar de clavárselo cuando se acercase de nuevo.

La insoportable risa histriónica de Aro estalló. Félix volvió a abalanzarse contra mí. Le partí los restos del taco que todavía conservaba en la mano que empuñaba la navaja y él correspondió a mi atención golpeándome la herida con su otro puño. Creo que aullé de dolor y de alguna forma, conseguí girarme para evitar que volviese a darme de lleno. Ese movimiento me desequilibró y terminé rodando en el suelo luchando contra Félix que me agarraba por detrás del cuello con intención de partírmelo, o de ahogarme, lo que sucediese primero.

Había conseguido inmovilizarme.

Aro sonreía apuntándome de nuevo ahora que le ofrecía un claro objetivo.

El miedo era la peor trampa porque tenía dos direcciones. Un hombre nunca se encontraba con un extremo del miedo, sino en el centro, y de él dependía recorrerlo en un sentido o en otro, hacia la desesperación, o hacia la lucha. Pensé por una fracción de segundo en el peor de mis temores, el más profundo y fiero, y vi a Isabella en poder de ese hombre, con golpes similares a los de Jane. Lloraba de miedo y dolor.

Eché la cabeza hacia atrás con fuerza aún a riesgo de dejar mi cuello desprotegido y pude volver a respirar cuando escuché el crujido de la nariz de ese cabrón al romperse.

Fue su turno de aullar. Hasta que un trueno retumbó en la habitación y ambos nos miramos. Aro había disparado, pero de alguna forma no había acertado a ninguno de los dos.

El momento de confusión que llegó después para Félix fue mi oportunidad de explorar su propio miedo y comprobar en qué dirección lo recorría.

-Valora más la posibilidad de matarme, que el riesgo de alcanzarte a ti. Seguirá disparándonos.

Me dedicó una mirada furibunda, sabía que era cierto. Aro no estaba en su mejor momento, pero no duraría para siempre, parecía ir recuperándose poco a poco. Lo que quiera que Jane hubiera intentado contra él no fue suficiente para anularlo y ambos sabíamos que no le importaba el riesgo de matar a Félix si con ello conseguía matarme a mí también.

Cuando volvió a abalanzarse sobre mí, ya lo estaba esperando con los pies bien firmes en el suelo. Con un directo tras otro en su nariz rota lo hice retroceder dando traspiés, ciego de dolor, hasta la terraza de madera. La barandilla fue lo que evitó que cayese al foso de los luchadores.

Aro había desaparecido, así que seguí a Félix consciente de que no podía correr tras uno, dando al otro la oportunidad de recuperarse.

Los golpes se sucedieron entre nosotros con rabia renovada, lo tenía acorralado contra la barandilla hasta que volvió a golpearme en la herida. Podíamos pasarnos un buen rato machacándonos como animales hasta que uno de los dos cayese, mientras que le dábamos tiempo a Aro para que escapase.

Una explosión retumbó a mi espalda y el aire se llenó de humo y fragmentos de papel, seguramente documentación y pruebas comprometedoras. Si no pensaba en la probable pérdida de información, podía tomarlo como una buena señal, Aro daba aquel islote por perdido y parecía tener prisa por borrar sus huellas. Un ala de la casa, la que estaba más próxima a los barracones de los luchadores comenzó a arder. Me alegré de haberlos sacado de allí, el aire llevaba fragmentos encendidos en dirección al seco tejado de paja que no tardaría en arder. Me pregunté si los chicos ya habrían llegado a la otra isla y estarían a salvo.

Apreté los dientes y volví a concentrarme en la pelea. Mis heridas no eran tan graves como temí en un principio, no me detendrían.

En un segundo, la lucha se volvió tan encarnizada que la sangre de ambos salpicaba y sus golpes parecían hechos con martillos. ¿Cuánto dura el odio de un hombre? ¿Y su instinto de supervivencia?

La barandilla crujía y cedía con cada empujón de uno u otro mientras el humo hacía el aire cada vez más irrespirable. Pensé que lo inteligente sería salir de allí.

Un nuevo disparo resonó a mi espalda. Félix abrió los ojos y soltó una de las manos del firme agarre que tenía en mi camiseta, para sujetarse el vientre con ella. Miró por encima de mi hombro como si no entendiese nada y yo me giré en una fracción de segundo temiendo un nuevo disparo, pero allí ya no había nadie. La bala había pasado a escasos centímetros de mi costado impactando en el paquete intestinal de ese desgraciado. Era una sentencia de muerte, tenía media hora para ser atendido antes que la septicemia fuese irreversible, y por la forma en que me miraba, él también lo sabía.

Se tambaleó hacia atrás y la barandilla cedió bajo su peso, cayó por el borde conmigo fuertemente sujeto por la camiseta arrastrándome con él. Conseguí poner los pies en los restos de la barandilla y detener así mi caída, el tirón seco de su peso suspendido en el aire hizo que todo mi cuerpo se pusiese en tensión. Resistí como pude tratando de soltarle las manos que se agarraban a mi ropa, no había llegado hasta allí para morir de una caída al foso de los luchadores. Sería una puta ironía.

La herida en mi pecho y hombro dolía más que nunca debido al esfuerzo y notaba la sangre enfriándose a medida que bajaba por mi brazo. Pero ese cabrón no estaba dispuesto a soltarme y flexionaba los brazos acercándose cada vez más a mi cara.

Entonces me fijé en los ojos del hombre que tiró de un coche en marcha a la mujer que amaba, la recordé en el suelo rodeada de perlas, gravemente herida y sangrando, atada, mojada por la lluvia, y recordé la vida en su vientre que terminó por culpa de este malnacido. Mi hijo. Le solté las manos, para destrozarlo con un nuevo directo a su nariz lleno de rabia acumulada y di un fuerte tirón de mi camiseta por la zona que había cortado con la navaja, con la intención de arrancármela y dejarlo caer.

-Mi esposa… está en el epicentro del mundo financiero... – Gimió tosiendo sangre de su boca todavía aferrado a mí. – … junto a alguien viejo que tiene asuntos con Aro, es todo lo que sé de ella.

No podía creerlo, ¿ese cabrón me estaba pidiendo un favor, o era algún tipo de trampa? Desconfiado lancé un rápido vistazo a mi espalda temiendo ver a Aro de nuevo, pero allí no había más que humo. Volví a mirarlo y lo vi derrotado aunque dispuesto a arrastrarme con él.

-¿Por qué me cuentas eso después de que arrojases a Isabella de un coche en marcha? ¡Atada! ¡Amordazada! ¡Con un cisne de papel hecho con un billete de cinco dólares, ahogándola! Traicionaste a mi padre, me traicionaste a mí. ¿Por qué habría de importarme lo que le suceda? – Yo rugía temblando de ira, él negaba con la cabeza mirándome directamente a los ojos.

-Lo sabes… sabes cómo son estos asuntos… Una misión… Luego… Él la tenía. Vosotros… los Cullen… he pasado muchos años observándoos… Shannon… estará mejor con vosotros… que abandonada… a… a su suerte. No pude evitar que la atrapase. – Gimió desesperado. – Búscala y sácala de allí… pero recuerda que ella es inocente, solo cometió el error de… amar a un hombre como yo. Jamás le ha hecho daño a nadie… Sabes que podría arrastrarte conmigo en la caída... – Instintivamente miré mis pies que seguían firmemente apoyados contra los restos de la madera de la barandilla y calculé que tenía razón, si se lo proponía me arrastraría con él. – Prométeme que si sales con vida la buscarás. – Aquello no lo esperaba. Sus palabras me abrumaron mucho más violentamente que lo que estaba preparado para soportar, de pronto había demasiadas similitudes con Isabella como para que no me afectasen, y aquella sensación no me gustó en absoluto.

Mi silencio le hizo sonreír.

-Tengo tu palabra Cullen. Estoy dispuesto a pagar el precio. – En ese momento soltó su agarre y se dejó caer al vacío con un sonido seco y ni un solo gemido. Cuando me asomé, lo vi muerto en el suelo con el cuello en una posición completamente incompatible con la vida.

Me llevó unos instantes recuperarme del espanto de ver un reflejo de nuestra situación y de mis miedos hechos realidad en la historia de Félix; no éramos tan diferentes después de todo, yo también estaba dispuesto a cometer cualquier locura por la mujer que amaba. Escupí la sangre de mi boca y me concentré en volver a tener la cabeza fría. Comprobé mi herida cuando me puse en pie. No tenía demasiado mal aspecto teniendo en cuenta el tratamiento que le había dado ese hijo de puta.

Los rotores de un helicóptero comenzaron a sonar despacio, calentando motores en la parte trasera de la casa. Para eso era el claro que Kate pensaba que tenía una red de camuflaje. Fui a su encuentro. En el camino recogí la navaja con la que Félix me había herido y la guardé en mi bolsillo. Busqué en el suelo del salón y recogí mi arma de debajo de la mesa de donde había desaparecido el portátil. Comprobé la munición guiándome por el sonido cada vez más fuerte y rápido de los rotores hasta que se convirtió en un zumbido constante cuando me alejé de la casa en llamas.

El helicóptero se había elevado apenas un par de metros. Disparé al rotor de cola. Una, dos, tres veces, hasta que perdió la estabilidad, giró violentamente y cayó al suelo con bastante estruendo, pero sin estallar en mil pedazos. Me sentí decepcionado.

No, claro, por supuesto que no sería tan sencillo.

De entre el armazón humeante casi entero, salió reptando esa alimaña. Magullado, sucio y despeinado, con la pierna herida a rastras y el orgullo seriamente dañado, pero más lúcido y sin rastro del portátil, seguramente lo había dejado dentro del helicóptero.

Ninguno de los dos estábamos en condiciones de luchar, sabía que no se arriesgaría a un enfrentamiento cuerpo a cuerpo conmigo. Y maldita sea, yo necesitaba recuperarme, era en ese momento cuando la herida mordía con saña y apenas podía levantar el brazo. Sin olvidar que necesitaba oír un par de respuestas por su parte.

-Un verdadero luchador como tú jamás debería empuñar una pistola, solo sus puños y su instinto. El arma te degrada, te rebaja al nivel de los demás. – Llegó hasta el tronco de una palmera y me sostuvo la mirada mientras recuperaba el aliento. Eran palabras amargas que no coincidían con el gesto displicente de su mano, como quitándole importancia al asunto. Casi me hizo sonreír.

-Sin embargo, reconocerás que proporciona ciertas ventajas.

-Solamente cuando hay una sola y soy yo quien la empuña. Tú eras de los pocos que ni siquiera quería protecciones en las manos para percibir con perfecta claridad el poder de tus golpes. Disfrutabas de esa sensación. ¿Qué te ha pasado para que ahora prefieras las armas? – Miré mis manos ensangrentadas. Me dolían los nudillos.

-Es cierto, luchaba con las manos desnudas, pero no por lo que crees, sino para ser consciente del dolor que infligía y poder así medirlo y no dañar más de lo necesario. – _Aunque hoy no me hubiese importado usarlas_… Aro levantó el labio en una mueca de desprecio.

-¿Qué te ha traído a este islote perdido del mundo, Edward? ¿Fue Jane, verdad? ¿La has seguido o ella te ayudó? – Sacudió su ropa, molesto con la suciedad y el desaliño que mostraba, como si no los considerase propios de un hombre de su posición. – Ya me has quitado mi dinero y una rótula a la que le tenía cariño, has intentado matarme al dispararle al rotor… ¿Qué más quieres? – Me alejé unos pasos de los restos del helicóptero, no me fiaba del combustible que comenzaba a salir por una fisura del depósito.

-¿No lo adivinas?

-Dímelo tú. Siento curiosidad por saber cuáles son tus verdaderos motivos. ¿Necesitabas verme caer con tus propios ojos? ¿Arriesgándolo todo, incluso tu propia vida? Permíteme decirte que me siento profundamente halagado. – Lo miré en silencio, tomándole nuevas medidas al hombre que recordaba y concluí que estaba más jodido que nunca. Pero la capacidad de ese hombre para estar jodido y seguir adelante desafiaba toda lógica. En cualquier caso tenía razón, no había argumentos para discutir lo evidente, me estaba jugando mucho para acabar con él. Permanecí mirándolo en silencio como si no estuviese sangrando y una pierna comenzase a dolerme. No recordaba ningún golpe allí, pero tuve especial cuidado de no hacer nada por comprobarlo para no llamar su atención sobre un posible punto débil.

-Eres un hombre inteligente, Edward, siempre lo has sido. Todavía podemos llegar a algún acuerdo ventajoso para ambos y dejar las cosas como están. – Sonreí y negué despacio, allí, en pie frente a él que se recostaba con evidente dolor en el tronco de la palmera, lo vi acorralado, y si algo había aprendido a lo largo de mi vida, es que Aro podía llegar a ser un animal muy peligroso si se encontraba acorralado y sin nada que perder.

-Sabes que esa no es una posibilidad real. – Bufó irónico y recorrió rápidamente su entorno con la mirada, apostaba que preguntándose por el fulano nativo que estaba atado a un tronco, o por la ausencia de los nuevos luchadores.

-Pierdes el tiempo buscándolos. Ya no están aquí para jugarse el tipo por ti. – Por algún motivo no pareció sorprenderle y me sonrió.

-Mírate, aquí estamos por fin. Siempre supe que serías tú quien terminase conmigo. Está en tu naturaleza, es el orden natural de las cosas; el depredador más joven y fuerte mata al mayor y le sucede ocupando su puesto. Tú y yo somos iguales y esto no hace más que confirmarlo. – Pude ver con claridad el mismo viejo truco de siempre. Te degradaba hasta su nivel, estableciendo paralelismos, haciéndote creer que no tienes más opciones que las que él te ofrece. Ese era el motivo de su sonrisa, se sentía en su terreno de juego.

-No te hagas ilusiones, yo no voy a sucederte. Solo voy a acabar contigo. – A pesar de todo, yo mismo me había metido en una trampa ética. Si lo mataba sería como él, le daría la razón, y si dudaba, si lo dejaba con vida, él acabaría conmigo y con todo lo que amaba.

-Pero aún no lo has hecho. – Respondió manteniendo la sonrisa de suficiencia. Que hubiese contemplado tan rápidamente la posibilidad de morir me hacía sospechar que guardaba algún as en la manga. ¿Qué habría sido de su pistola? – ¿Eres consciente de que si consigo sobrevivir y tú no, lo primero que haré será buscar a tu mujer, verdad? – Apreté los dientes con rabia. – Veo que esa posibilidad no te gusta en absoluto, sin embargo me conoces como para saber que eso es exactamente lo que voy a hacer. Ella es tu debilidad, siempre lo ha sido, desoíste la principal regla y mírate ahora, mi querido muchacho... en el fondo tienes miedo. Y no pierdas el tiempo tratando de convencerme de lo contrario, te conozco bien Edward, te conozco demasiado bien. Tienes miedo de decepcionar a Carlisle, de que Isabella te vea como lo que realmente eres bajo esos trajes de miles de dólares y esa pose cosmopolita, tienes miedo de no salir con vida de este islote y que otro ocupe tu lugar entre sus piernas. – Es el mismo viejo truco de siempre…

-Hay algo en lo que te equivocas, mi debilidad siempre ha sido llevarte la contraria. – Estalló en carcajadas genuinas que terminaron en toses por el humo que nos rodeaba.

-¡Cierto! Como todo hijo hace con su padre antes de seguir sus pasos. ¿Qué harías si te digo que tú eres mi hijo, Edward? Mi único y verdadero hijo. Un digno heredero que Carlisle quiso robarme, pero no se puede luchar contra la naturaleza y al fin has vuelto a mí para hacer lo que esperaba de ti. Busca en tu interior y sabrás que no te miento. – Le sonreí despacio, conscientemente, para evitar perder los nervios. Era un insulto constante a mi inteligencia.

-¿Has estado viendo la Guerra de las Galaxias en busca de inspiración? Tienes más tiempo libre del que pensaba.

-¿Tan descabellado te parece? Piénsalo, ¿qué harías si descubres que es cierto? A fin de cuentas sabes muy poco de tu pasado. – Mantuve la sonrisa por una cuestión de puro orgullo, pero maldita la gracia que me estaba haciendo toda aquella conversación. Miré la pistola en mi mano, como si comprobase que estaba lista para su uso.

-¿Quieres saber qué haría si tan solo contemplase esa posibilidad? Bien, voy a decírtelo: te pegaría un tiro en la otra rodilla por insinuar que te acostaste con mi madre y de camino te libraría de esa molesta cojera, después un hombre analítico y algo paranoico como yo pensaría que de alguna forma provocaste el accidente que los mató, entonces te sacaría los dientes con la culata de la pistola, son muy útiles ¿sabes?, para asegurarme de que no es más que otra de tus mentiras con las que siempre has intentado manipularme, antes de pegarte un tiro en la cabeza. Y ahí terminaría todo porque el análisis de esos dientes concluiría que esa fue tu última pantomima. Como ves no te considero digno de emplear mis puños contigo.

Su sonrisa de autosuficiencia fue cayendo a medida que me escuchaba, hasta que desapareció por completo. Sabía que cumpliría con la agenda al pie de la letra. Muy bien hijo de puta, me gustas más sin ganas de reír.

-No… No soy tu padre biológico, ni siquiera conocí a tu madre, pero a pesar de ese tecnicismo sin importancia acabas de demostrar que sí eres mi hijo, aunque sea en el plano espiritual, no puedes negar que eres mi criatura. – Eso es, no me tomes por tonto. Parecía que ya empezábamos a entendernos.

-¿Como Jane? – Su teléfono móvil interrumpió nuestra conversación. Aro lo sacó de su bolsillo, miró la pantalla y lo golpeó contra el tronco hasta que se abrió hecho añicos, sacó la batería y la tarjeta de memoria que partió en dos para tirar los restos lejos de él con rabia que quiso disimular al mirarme, pero el temblor de su labio lo delató.

-Ella es incluso más ingrata que tú. Me ha traicionado, ha tratado de envenenarme, te ha desvelado mi localización y entre los dos habéis saqueado mi cuenta.

-En eso último te equivocas. En nombre de la Fundación para la protección de la infancia y adolescencia, te doy las gracias por tu generoso donativo, haremos buen uso de él.

-Solo tú entonces… Es un desperdicio irreparable, juntos hubiésemos sido los putos amos. – Bufé una risa despectiva, yo ya era el Puto Amo para quién importaba realmente. – Terminemos de una vez. Demuéstrale a Carlisle que cometió un error contigo y que no se puede luchar contra la naturaleza.

Me encontraba de nuevo ante la paradoja que me llevó hasta allí, la que hizo que decidiese no llamar a mi padre.

-¿Tienes prisa? Tu insistencia en que terminemos resulta, cuanto menos, sospechosa. – Hice lo que había aprendido de Aro, señalé una debilidad suya para dejar la mía en un segundo plano.

-Y tu reticencia a hacerlo exasperante, no debería ser así para alguien que ya ha experimentado ese poder. ¿O acaso…? – Frunció el ceño, como si súbitamente sospechase que yo sabía que no había matado a Alec y las piezas encajasen hipotéticamente en su cabeza con respecto al cambio de actitud de Jane, que suponía no se había detenido a darle ninguna explicación. Lo observé contener su reacción mientras me preparaba para hacer lo que debía hacerse y pagar yo también su precio. Aquello me entristecía sin que pudiese hacer nada por evitarlo, o ignorarlo. – Ya no importa. Te devuelvo la pregunta que me hiciste la última vez que nos vimos. ¿Cuánto vale la vida de un hombre? Según tus actos la mía vale lo suficiente como para que arriesgues la tuya propia y tu futuro junto a la hermosa Isabella para tratar de acabar conmigo, en vez de enviarme un grupo de esos muñecos de seguridad, porque no te equivoques, yo todavía no he muerto y estoy empezando a perder la paciencia. Márchate, vuelve con Carlisle y enséñale tus manos limpias para que te de una palmadita en la espalda; déjame salir de aquí y no volverás a saber de mí. Tienes mi palabra. – Volví a mirar mis manos ensangrentadas por la pelea con Félix, que yacía muerto en el foso de los luchadores con un tiro en el vientre cortesía de ese bastardo; no lo lamentaba. Pensé en su mujer y en la suerte que corría. Pensé en todas las mujeres y hombres que habían muerto por decisión suya. Pensé en Embry Call.

-¿La misma palabra que le diste a tu propio hermano? ¿O vas a decirme que Marco se suicidó porque no soportaba estar alejado de ti? ¿También Heidi y Renata? ¿Quién fue el que disparó contra Call?

-¿Sabe esa hermosa muñequita tuya que estás aquí? ¿Sabe a qué has venido? Sé que te permite follarla con esos dedos llenos de cicatrices, ¿también lo hará si están manchados de sangre? – El intercambio de palabras fue rápido y seco. Directo.

-¿Por qué tienes la necesidad de hablar de ella? – Mi voz sonó reflexiva, curiosa en contraste con las anteriores palabras.

-Porque me intriga, siento una obsesiva curiosidad por saber cómo funciona su cabecita, tratar de entender vuestros mecanismos es algo que me fascina. ¿Qué te atrajo de ella para conservarla a tu lado? ¿Qué la hace tan especial? ¿Qué te dijo cuando le confesaste quién eres realmente? ¿O le has contado una elaborada mentira temiendo su rechazo? Puedo entender la erótica del poder que la atrajo a ella, pero tú eres un completo misterio para mí en ese terreno, nunca te creí capaz de establecer semejante vínculo con nadie, y menos con una mujer. No importa que no quieras decírmelo, si tengo la más pequeña oportunidad lo descubriré por mí mismo. – Chasqué la lengua y me acerqué un par de pasos amenazante, sin apartar la vista de su mano derecha que no había movido de su costado en todo el tiempo.

-Cualquiera pensaría que estás tratando de provocarme deliberadamente para que me ponga nervioso, y al descuidarme, te de la oportunidad de sacar el arma que apuesto que todavía conservas cerca de la mano derecha. O déjame expresarte una teoría que resulta mucho más interesante: una vez que has recordado que soy terco, tienes cierta urgencia en terminar como sea porque temes que en cualquier momento aparezca quien te hizo antes esa llamada, muy cabreado, con hombres y armas interesándose por un montón de dinero que no ha recibido.

Lo vi acusar el golpe certero. Me tensé aún más intuyendo el peligro, para él cualquier circunstancia era mejor que esperar allí a que lo encontrasen sus clientes.

-Adiós, Edward Masen.

La pistola apareció tan rápidamente en la mano derecha, que apenas tuve tiempo para apartarme de lo que calculé sería la trayectoria de la bala, a pesar de estar esperando ese movimiento. El disparo de Aro silbó cerca e impactó en el poste metálico de una antena que había detrás de mí produciendo un sonido metálico, al caer pude ver que saltaban chispas del cableado de la antena. Me giré rápidamente y apreté el gatillo hiriéndolo en el hombro derecho.

Aro comenzó a reír enloquecido, se cambió el arma de mano y lentamente apuntó hacia el helicóptero del que salía el combustible a un ritmo constante. Supe lo que iba a hacer sin lugar a dudas: morir matando. Salté y me tiré de cabeza tras un muro bajo que acotaba un pequeño jardín con flores y contuve la respiración protegiéndome la cabeza cuando el calor de la explosión me envolvió.

Cuando el aire volvió a soplar fresco y el rugido de las llamas era lo único que podía escuchar, aparte de un molesto zumbido en mis oídos, alcé la cabeza para ver cómo el cuerpo de Aro ardía consumido por las llamas unos metros más allá del lugar en el que estaba.

Muerto. Como cualquier hombre.

Me escocían los ojos, no podía respirar bien, y un dolor brutal me tenía el brazo casi inmovilizado. Me dejé caer de espaldas en el suelo y grité. Grité hasta que me quedé sin aire y me dolió la garganta.

No sabía cómo debería sentirme.

Cuando abrí los ojos de nuevo llovían fragmentos de billetes. Euros, Dólares, Libras, Yenes… Las edificaciones que ya ardían comenzaron a hacerlo más violentamente alimentadas por la lluvia de combustible, tenía que salir de allí y llevarme a aquel tipo del árbol antes de que ardiese junto a todo el islote y yo añadiese un nuevo peso a mi conciencia después de haber hecho extraños equilibrios con ella y esquivar tres disparos.

Me levanté con verdadero esfuerzo.

Curiosamente en vez de tener una lógica sensación de alivio, notaba un extraño vacío, podía paladear la destrucción alrededor. La respiraba, la notaba pegada a la piel, sangrando en mis heridas. Veía de nuevo el horror en los ojos de Jane al verme, el miedo ante la situación que vivía, el de Félix al recibir la herida y su petición desesperada, la risa de Aro cuando disparó al helicóptero para morir matando. Los ojos grandes de los niños mirándome con miedo y admiración mezclados...

Necesitaba salir de allí, sentía que me ahogaban los recuerdos, las imágenes de todo lo vivido a lo largo de mi vida. Necesitaba refugiarme en Isabella y dormir a su lado, recompensarla por todo lo que ha tenido que sufrir ella también por haberse enamorado de un hombre como yo; de un hombre como nosotros. Necesitaba besarla y respirar su aliento, sentir su calor, que el sonido de su risa y el roce de sus manos borrase tanto dolor acumulado durante tantos años.

Emprendí el camino de regreso a la playa cojeando. Cuando llegué hasta el árbol no había ni rastro del tipo de seguridad, supuse que había logrado desatarse y huir cuando las cosas se pusieron feas, o quizás fuese cosa de los chicos, así que de nuevo tomé precauciones y permanecí alerta por si aparecía.

Las heridas me dolían cada vez más, pero confiaba en llegar a una isla cercana que tenía una base militar y allí pudiesen atenderme, pero entonces habría preguntas y no hay que ser muy listo para relacionar una isla ardiendo con un tipo herido, sucio y apestando a humo. Se descubriría que había estado aquí y la coartada que me ofrecía Emmett sería inútil; la otra opción era confiar en mis fuerzas, hacerme una cura de urgencia con el pequeño botiquín de la lancha y tratar de regresar a Vietnam yo solo. Diez horas de viaje herido y agotado física y mentalmente.

Cuando giré hacia el embarcadero, no pude creer lo que vi. Kate estaba esperándome, desde lejos se notaba su impaciencia, cuando me vio sonrió satisfecha, junto a ella estaban Quill, Paul, Collin y Brady de mi equipo de seguridad y el nativo retenido y con cara de querer estar en cualquier otra parte, menos allí. Un miedo extraño prendió en mi pecho. ¿Qué significaba todo esto?

-La densidad de población de este islote es alarmantemente alta para lo pequeño que es. No te esperaba aquí, Kate. ¿Dónde está Isabella?

-Seguro que no lo esperabas. Razonablemente entero por lo que veo. ¿Esas heridas son graves? – Ignoró mi última pregunta a propósito, por alguna razón eso me tranquilizó. Abrí la camiseta por donde estaba el corte y el desgarrón que yo mismo le di y le eché un nuevo vistazo. Podía ser mucho peor.

-No, la navaja era pequeña.

-Me alegro mucho. ¿Has terminado, podemos irnos ya?

-Sí. Dime que no has dejado sin protección a Isabella para venir a mi fiesta sin invitación. – Insistí impaciente subiendo a mi lancha con Kate y Quill, mientras que los otros tomaron la que estaba allí con el tipo nativo.

-Quítate la camiseta, voy a echarle un vistazo a ese corte. – Sacó el pequeño botiquín de primeros auxilios y tras echarle un vistazo rápido, empezó a limpiar la herida con gasas. Le detuve la mano y la miré con dureza esperando una respuesta. – Vas a pasar un mal rato intentando buscar un fallo que reprocharme. Mira al cielo. – Hice lo que me dijo intrigado, vi algunas nubes altas, el intenso azul y la silueta de un avión que parecía descender. – Por el satélite supimos que no había armamento pesado, así que todo este tiempo ha estado donde no pueden alcanzarla ni localizarla, en el aire, a bordo del avión listo para volver a aterrizar y recogernos en la isla Thitu-Pagasa, o para llevársela lejos rápidamente con Sam para protegerla. – Algo estalló en mi pecho. Isabella, ella estaba en ese avión. – Las autoridades Filipinas han accedido a retirar las barreras y permitirnos tomar tierra a cambio de alguna que otra inversión de tus empresas. – Apenas escuchaba sus palabras. Tenía una mezcla de sentimientos luchando por ver cuál predominaba. Estaba tan cerca y a la vez lo suficientemente lejos, en posición de poder alejarse y ponerse a salvo si no llego a salir con vida de esa isla. Miré a Kate que tenía una extraña sonrisa. – Si no te gusta su decisión de venir a por ti deberías discutirlo con ella, que fue quien dio la orden de llevar a su marido de vuelta a casa y se negó a cualquier otra posibilidad. – Cuando terminó de limpiar mi herida la cubrió con vendas, saqué la camiseta de repuesto que llevaba y me la colé con algo de dificultad. Debería haber llevado otra que fuese oscura, en esa blanca la sangre no pasaba desapercibida, precisamente. No pensé en ello.

-¿Volver a tomar tierra? – Pregunté queriendo conocer hasta el más mínimo detalle.

-¿De dónde crees que hemos salido? – Respondió con absoluto sarcasmo.

Era un buen plan, esa isla tenía una pista de aterrizaje suficientemente larga como para que el jet pudiese tomar tierra, además de un destacamento militar que evitaría cualquier posible altercado. Quizás fuese el saber que ella había venido con la intención de recogerme permaneciendo a salvo al mismo tiempo, quizás la desesperada necesidad que sentía por tenerla entre mis brazos, o quizás el saber que Aro ya jamás podría volver a amenazarla, o simplemente la suma de todos esos factores, pero me sentí extrañamente feliz, ansioso como un colegial. Me ardían las manos por tocarla.

-¿Es eso una sonrisa? – A pesar de que me dolían los labios y la mandíbula por la pelea con Félix, no podía negarlo, tenía una sonrisa en la cara. – Te tengo otra sorpresa inesperada, y también es de las buenas aunque no tan agradable. Jane se marchaba cuando nosotros llegamos, parecía tener mucha prisa cuando comenzó el espectáculo pirotécnico y quise darme el gusto de ponerla nerviosa antes de dejarla ir, solo por si acaso. Y dio resultado. Échale un vistazo a esto. – Me tendió una bolsa térmica plateada y la abrí con cuidado, por algún motivo contuve la respiración al hacerlo, y al ver su contenido, me alegré de no estar respirando. Los dedos habían comenzado a degradarse rápidamente por la zona de la amputación volviéndose negros, mientras que por los extremos de las uñas todavía permanecían congelados.

-¿Eran los suyos?

-Sí. Los tatuajes coinciden. – Volqué el contenido de la bolsa en el mar sin más rencor que el necesario, y no les dediqué una segunda mirada. Respiré aliviado, ese era un asunto que parecía haber quedado en una vía muerta y que amenazaba con volverse en mi contra en cualquier momento. Ya no sucedería.

Nos acercábamos rápidamente a la isla, la lancha volaba sobre las olas, cada pantocazo tenía su correspondiente eco en todo mi cuerpo, pero en vez de en mí, mantuve mi atención enfocada en el avión que estaba a punto de tomar tierra delante de nosotros.

¿Qué batallas se habrán librado en su cabeza y su corazón durante estas horas? Podía imaginarlo y me odiaba a mí mismo por causarle semejante inquietud.

-¿Isabella estaba bien cuando la dejaste en el avión? – Resopló y meditó un instante sus palabras. Eso no era buena señal, ¿pero qué otra cosa podía esperar?

-Todo lo bien que se puede estar en su situación. Por cierto, deberías llamar a Alistair para hacerle una consulta, no estoy segura de si la forma en la que se llevó al cirujano jefe del hospital de tu padre se puede considerar como un secuestro. – Abrí los ojos alarmado y la miré exigiendo más detalles. Kate se limitó a encogerse de hombros y mirar hacia la isla. – Era el cirujano o la puñetera grapadora. – Ahogué una carcajada. Esa era mi chica, la que se crecía cuando mi lado menos amable, el más violento e irracional surgía y conseguía pararme a golpe de genio vivo y cortante. Sin tonterías.

El avión comenzaba a tomar tierra y nosotros nos aproximábamos a la isla dando un pequeño rodeo para evitar las turbulencias de los motores. Así que el cirujano jefe…

Cogí el agua que tenía reservada para mi viaje de regreso y me enjuagué la boca, me lavé la cara, cuello, los brazos y las manos lo mejor que pude, después me puse la cazadora a pesar del insoportable calor, aunque el desastre en la camiseta blanca era irreparable y los golpes de mi cara resultasen evidentes, me negaba rotundamente a que mis heridas más alarmantes fuesen lo primero que Isabella viese de mí.

-Hay unos chicos esperando a que alguien los recoja en nombre de Isabella Cullen en la playa de Southwest Cay.

-¿Nuevos luchadores? – La mirada dura de Kate delató que se había sorprendido y cabreado casi en la misma medida que yo cuando lo descubrí.

-Luchadores en formación. Que los lleven de regreso a sus lugares de origen y que comience el programa con ellos. No estoy seguro de por qué estaban allí, si eran huérfanos, o la miseria les empujó a ese destino.

-Nos ocuparemos inmediatamente.

La lancha disminuyó la velocidad y se detuvo en el embarcadero donde un pequeño grupo de las autoridades de la isla nos estaban esperando. El avión había llegado al final de la pista de aterrizaje y se había detenido. Saludamos y agradecí su hospitalidad, Kate les entregó al vigilante dándoles algunas explicaciones y eso es todo lo que supe, porque una vez que el avión giró para encarar de nuevo la pista para su despegue inmediato, mi atención se enfocó en él y olvidé a los hombres que tenía delante.

La puerta se abrió y entonces la vi. Algo despeinada y pálida, con unos vaqueros ajustados y una camisa rosa. Me buscaba con la mirada y cuando me vio, sonrió justo antes de lanzarse escaleras abajo.

Avancé hacia ella andando sin apresurarme para disimular el dolor de la maldita pierna, disfrutando conscientemente de ese momento, prolongando la ansiedad del reencuentro, de su imagen acercándose corriendo con esas delicadas sandalias de cuero, sus pechos oscilando provocativamente y los ojos brillando llenos de emociones contenidas durante demasiado tiempo. Abrí los brazos sonriéndole como pocas veces había sonreído en toda mi vida y ella saltó a mi cuello abrazándome con todas sus fuerzas y por fin pude estrecharla como tanto deseaba.

Ni siquiera me dolieron las heridas cuando noté su pequeño cuerpo contra el mío.

Su aroma suave a frutas y flores se impuso al del humo y la desdicha, mis manos se enredaron en la suavidad de su pelo borrando la sensación de los puños apretados con fuerza al golpear y mi boca buscó la suya, ávida de beber de ella y olvidar el sabor a sangre.

Esa era mi definición del paraíso.

Los instintos y la euforia tomaron el mando y mientras ella seguía acariciándome con su lengua y sus labios, yo me dejé besar, ebrio de alivio y sabiéndome un cabrón con mucha, mucha suerte, quise disfrutar de ella. Dejé una mano en su pelo y con la otra acaricié despacio su espalda, recorrí las curvas de su cintura como la geografía de un mapa que conocía bien, y queriendo saber hasta dónde llegaba mi suerte, continué por esas nalgas que me volvían loco y la apreté contra mí para hacerle notar lo que sus besos y su cuerpo despertaban en el mío.

Delante de las autoridades de la isla, de mi equipo de seguridad y del fulano al que dejé fuera de combate. Y no me importó en absoluto.

Continué besándola hasta que ella dejó mis labios en el aire, huérfanos de su boca, y me miró con esos ojos líquidos, de caramelo y oro fundidos, llenos de angustia. La forcé a besarme de nuevo sujetándola por el pelo, abrazándola con una ansiedad que me devoraba el alma. Ella temblaba entre mis brazos y clavaba los dedos en mi espalda aferrándose a mí con la misma ansiedad que yo a ella. Estaba conteniendo a duras penas un sollozo.

Entonces la miré y le acaricié el óvalo de su precioso rostro, tranquilizándola.

-¡Dámelo! Quiero beberme ese aliento que estás conteniendo. Es mío, yo lo provoqué. – Susurré sobre su boca y ella dejó escapar un gemido escalofriante y maravilloso al mismo tiempo que se clavó en mi alma. – ¿Cuánto dolor e incertidumbre has tenido que soportar por mi culpa, amor mío?

-Has vuelto. – Respondió rozándome los labios.

-Te lo había prometido.

-Lo sé, lo sé… Pero cada minuto que pasaba amenazaba con volverme loca. Podía ver las explosiones desde el avión y la isla comenzar a arder. Y no podía hacer nada. Te odio por hacerme pasar por esto. Te odio, te odio, te odio. – Tirándome del pelo con sus pequeños dedos me besó enloquecida sin importarle mis golpes, a pesar de estar asegurando que me odiaba, produciéndome un dolor increíblemente dulce. No podía culparla.

-Todo ha terminado. Shhh… Todo ha terminado para siempre. – Suspiró con los ojos cerrados y asintió siendo consciente de lo que acababa de decirle, entonces enterró su cara en mi cuello, permitiéndome abrazarla ya con más calma. Y en ese momento que pretendía ser calmado, su espalda se tensó y apartándose de mí, con firme determinación abrió mi cazadora y sus ojos se llenaron de horror.

-¡Oh, Dios! ¡No! ¡Estás herido! – La herida abierta volvía a sangrar y había empapado el vendaje improvisado que Kate me hizo a bordo de la lancha, sumándose a la escandalosa sangre que ya había en esa camiseta. Mientras ella estuvo entre mis brazos, había conseguido que lo olvidase por completo.

-Isabella, mírame, mírame. A los ojos, eso es… – Le alcé la barbilla con los dedos para que desviase su mirada de mi pecho y de mi camiseta manchada de sangre. – No es grave, mucha de esa sangre no es mía. Ven, vámonos de aquí, subamos a ese avión, tengo entendido que has secuestrado al cirujano de mi padre. – Asintió nerviosa, tragando en seco y sin lograr apartar sus ojos de mis heridas. No pude evitar volver a besarla. – El doctor Carlson va a sentirse decepcionado cuando me atienda.

Magullado pero satisfecho, apretando los dientes por el dolor y con mi preciosa Isabella de la mano, subí al avión donde el cirujano me esperaba con un despliegue de medios suficientes como para montar un hospital de campaña que pudiese atender a un regimiento completo con oficiales, suboficiales y hasta cocineros.

En la privacidad del dormitorio del avión el médico volvió a limpiar, desinfectó y cosió mis heridas en el pecho y hombro con minuciosidad y manos expertas. El anestésico local y la conciencia de que los ojos grandes y expresivos de Isabella no perdían ni un solo detalle de mi cuerpo, angustiada por lo que veía y temiendo mis posibles quejas, me hicieron mantener el tipo. No es que no me doliesen los golpes, es que su sola presencia lo hacía todo mucho más soportable. Cualquier dolor me parecía ínfimo en comparación con el escenario de mis peores pesadillas.

Félix volvió a mi mente con mezcla de sentimientos. Lo aparté inmediatamente, ahora no quería dedicarle ni un solo segundo.

Nos dirigíamos de vuelta a Hanoi por varios motivos, el principal era aprovechar la coartada que Emmett me daba, y bueno, según el cirujano, al parecer también era importante que me revisasen en un hospital de verdad para comprobar si tenía lesiones internas debido a la explosión y huesos astillados por la pelea que en caliente no dan la cara.

Cuando me encontré a solas en la habitación del hospital después de haberme sometido a un TAC que descartó cualquier complicación, con Isabella y todo mi equipo esperándome para irnos de allí, ya con la cabeza fría y unos niveles de adrenalina normales, sintiendo cada uno los golpes, fui plenamente consciente de lo afortunado que era. Solamente me quedaba una cosa por hacer y que no había permitido que nadie hiciese en mi nombre. Conecté el teléfono y marqué su número.

-Carlisle Cullen. – Respondió rápidamente, en tono seco, como si no supiese con certeza quién estaba al otro lado de la línea. Quizás temiendo que fuese Aro.

-Soy yo papá. Estoy bien, todo ha terminado. – Lo escuché soltar el aire con alivio.

-Gracias a Dios, hijo. Temíamos lo peor.

-Siento haber tardado en llamar, no quise que nadie lo hiciese por mí. Dile a mi madre que estoy bien, tranquilízala.

-Lo haré. ¿Qué ha pasado, Edward? ¿Qué has visto y qué has tenido que hacer? – La preocupación seguía estando presente en su tono de voz apremiante.

-No te preocupes por eso, ya está hecho. Te daré todos los detalles cuando regrese, pero quiero que sepas que tenía que ir, no me quedaba otra opción. – El silencio en la línea me resultó incómodo.

-Hay veces en que un hombre tiene que tomar decisiones difíciles por sí mismo y tú lo hiciste. No puedo culparte por ello. Ni juzgarte. – Al oír sus palabras me relajé significativamente.

-No olvidé en ningún momento el hombre que hiciste de mí. Quiero que sepas que no he traicionado tu confianza y esfuerzo.

-No habría forma en que pudieses hacerlo, hijo, tú jamás me defraudarás. – Era eso exactamente en lo que consistía ser padre. Un buen padre.

-No te llamé porque sabía que habrías insistido en que no fuese.

-Eso ni lo dudes. En mi mente te he imaginado igual que la primera vez que te vi: sangrando, con los nudillos destrozados, perdido y solo en una situación en la que no querías estar. – Yo también recordaba aquella noche con todo lujo de detalles, y ese día me había visto en las mismas circunstancias en demasiadas ocasiones. Evité mirarme otra vez los nudillos, ¿para qué? Ya sabía cómo estaban.

-Por suerte para mí esta vez no estaba ni perdido ni solo. De alguna forma he conseguido terminar con todo sin convertirme en lo que él pretendía.

-Esa es la mejor noticia que podrías darme después de decirme que estás bien. – Sonreí casi para mí mismo y lancé un vistazo ansioso a la puerta.

-Tengo que colgar, están esperándome para irnos del hospital. Dale un beso a mamá de mi parte.

-Lo haré a pesar de que no me dirija la palabra, pero debes ser tú quien se lo de en persona, está enfadada contigo, como es lógico, y conmigo porque no le permití ir con Bella.

-En ese caso creo que dejaré que tú allanes el terreno.

-Buena jugada. La próxima vez que hagas algo parecido se lo ocultaré a toda costa. – La sonrisa que tenía se desvaneció.

-Papá…

-¿Sí?

-No habrá una próxima vez. Nunca más.

Colgué y volví a vestirme con los vaqueros y una de mis camisas que suponía que Isabella había sacado de mi equipaje para evitar que fuese por ahí como un delincuente que acababa de salir de un ajuste de cuentas, aunque eso se aproximase mucho a la realidad. Al salir esperaba encontrarme con su dulce sonrisa y su abrazo, pero fue la fea cara de mi amigo Emmett la que se interpuso con insolencia ante su visión. Resoplaba como un búfalo y como tal venía hacia mí.

¡Joder! Solté un gruñido cuando me abrazó con toda su fuerza. Así había conseguido la camisa. Ese bastardo me abrazó como si estuviese dispuesto a terminar el trabajo de Félix.

-Si llego a saber a dónde ibas en realidad, no te hubiese permitido dejarme atrás como si fuese una ancianita inválida. – Susurró amenazante cerca de mi oído.

-¿Qué te han dicho? – Pregunté poniendo algo de distancia entre nosotros.

-¿Qué qué me han dicho? Que has sufrido un accidente de moto mientras viajabas conmigo, al mismo tiempo que por pura casualidad, sin que un hecho esté relacionado con el otro, ni mucho menos, una isla salía ardiendo sin un motivo aparente. – Me llevé una mano a un costado para clamar el dolor punzante que me había dejado su abrazo.

-Sí, bueno… son cosas que pasan. Las islas sufren combustiones espontáneas. – Sonrió arrogante y me miró de arriba abajo.

-Estás hecho un asco, y no te va a gustar lo que voy a decirte, pero tu moto ha quedado destrozada después de ese accidente, así que creo que voy a hacerte un favor quedándomela. – Dijo subiendo el tono de voz que hasta ese momento había sido confidente.

-Emmett… no, la moto ni la toques. – Dio un par de pasos andando de espaldas hacia la puerta.

-¿Qué moto? ¿Ese amasijo de hierros? Ya está en el desguace.

-¿El desguace? ¡Es una _Triumph Bonneville_ clásica del 73 completamente restaurada! – Abrió los brazos en señal de impotencia.

-Cuando digo "desguace", en realidad quiero decir "bodega de carga de un avión junto a la mía, camino de mi casa". Eso para que aprendas a no darme esquinazo.

-Esto no va a quedarse así. – Me había señalado con el dedo. Ese bastardo me había señalado con el dedo, pretendía robarme la moto y en este momento abrazaba a Isabella. Esto no iba a quedarse así.

-Cuida mucho a ese cabrón arrogante, parece necesitarlo, y si algún día te cabrea lo suficiente como para querer hacerle daño, puedes jugar al tiro al blanco con su colección de vinilos. – Ella sonrió mirando hacia mí sobre su hombro, divertida por la escena que acababa de presenciar.

-Lo recordaré.

-Emmett... – Nadie sabía provocarme como él.

-Me voy a mi casa, ya ni siquiera puedes viajar en moto sin terminar en un hospital. – Se dio media vuelta y salió por la puerta como si nada hubiese sucedido. Iba a recuperar mi moto fuese como fuese.

Anochecía cuando llegamos al hotel _Metropole_ donde Kate había reservado habitaciones para todos. Isabella estaba agotada por la tensión, el vuelo y las horas transcurridas. Extrañamente silenciosa, como solía permanecer cada vez que se sentía abrumada por las circunstancias, a pesar de todo sujetaba mi mano con firmeza, y se mantenía caminando junto a mí, lanzándome de vez en cuando miradas con los ojos llenos de sentimientos y preguntas por responder.

Me alegré de que Emmett insistiese en que ambos cenasen en el hospital mientras esperaban a que yo terminase mis pruebas. Aquello la alimentó y la distrajo.

-El refugio estaba situado en un islote reclamado por China debido a su proximidad, – dijo Kate continuando su análisis de situación y control de daños cuando volvimos a estar solos en el pasillo de nuestras habitaciones – pero pertenece a Filipinas; deberíamos hacer un discreto sondeo sobre la reacción de las autoridades chinas para estar preparados para un posible problema. Tenemos que reunirnos, es muy importante que conozca todos los detalles por si hay repercusiones y alguien te relaciona de alguna manera a pesar de la coartada de Emmett.

Unas imágenes acompañadas de una promesa volvieron a mi mente. Me detuve en seco frente a la puerta de nuestra habitación.

-Shannon. Era la esposa de Félix, según él está en el epicentro del mundo financiero junto a un hombre de edad por una jugada de Aro. Busca las conexiones y sácala de donde sea que esté metida. – Kate asintió frunciendo los labios.

-Hablaré con tu padre para que le encuentre un lugar en la isla.

-No. Hazlo a través de la fundación, para eso la creamos. Si la llevamos a la isla indirectamente me vería relacionado con los Vulturi de nuevo y alguien podría hacerse preguntas, recuerda que acabo de tener un accidente mientras recorría el país en moto junto a Emmett relativamente próximo a ese islote. Y quizás ella tenga ideas propias. No quiero que esté cerca de mi familia, solo por si acaso.

Abrí la puerta de nuestra habitación y urgí a Isabella para que entrase. Cuando cerré por fin a solas con ella, tiré de su mano y la envolví entre mis brazos. La besé despacio, envueltos en la penumbra que nos rodeaba. Como un ladrón que roba no un beso, sino aliento para seguir viviendo.

Mientras besaba desesperado esa boca suave y dulce, pensaba con amargura que las palabras de Aro me habían calado más hondo de lo que me hubiese gustado. ¿Y si todo lo vivido había sido demasiado? ¿Qué haría si me rechazase porque mi naturaleza se interponía constantemente entre nosotros? ¿Qué hacía una mujer como ella con un hombre como yo?

Sus labios correspondían ávidos a mi beso, pero seguía sin saber qué pensaba, si seguía asustada, si mis manos y mi cara con nuevas heridas le producían rechazo. "_Sé que te permite follarla con esos dedos llenos de cicatrices, ¿también lo hará si están manchados de sangre?_"

Ni siquiera me había hecho ni una sola pregunta. Y a pesar de ese silencio me miraba con tal intensidad que me haría estallar en mil pedazos de ansiedad.

Me sentí insoportablemente sucio.

-Necesito una ducha. – Dije a pesar de que mis labios se sentían reticentes a dejar los suyos.

-¿No te apetece más relajarte en la cama mientras esperamos tu cena? – Me alejé de ella y encendí las luces. Necesitaba esa ducha y unos instantes a solas. Ni siquiera tenía claro cómo me sentía, y no quería tomarla con ese hijo de puta rondando por mi cabeza, tiñéndolo todo de ese aire despreciable y corrupto que era su impronta.

-No voy a meterme en la cama contigo estando sucio y oliendo a humo y sangre. No tardaré.

Estar a solas y poner en orden mis pensamientos se convirtió en una prioridad. Al mirarme en el espejo tuve la sensación de entrar en algún bar donde hacía tiempo que no iba, y al hacerlo, vi allí sentados en los mismos lugares a los mismos tipos desagradables de siempre. Los mismos golpes en los mismos sitios: pómulos, cejas y mandíbula, alguno en los labios no demasiado grave; me quité la camisa apretando los dientes por culpa de los puntos y miré con atención el resto del torso: costillas, por supuesto, antebrazos y cómo no, los nudillos destrozados. También comprobé que tenía algún que otro golpe en las piernas cuando me quité los pantalones, el que más dolía en el muslo, nada serio para haber sobrevivido donde otros no lo consiguieron.

Me quité con cuidado el vendaje para ver una costura negra y recta, rápida, que nacía en el hombro y continuaba hasta el corazón; a pesar de la tentadora propuesta de Isabella me metí en la ducha. Una vez dentro, con el agua tan caliente que hacía escocer cada una de mis heridas y el jabón lavando los restos del combate, logré sentirme algo mejor.

Todos los que alguna vez fuimos tocados por la mano de Aro estábamos marcados de por vida, pero sobrevivir a su despreciable mundo era mi venganza, un supremo acto de rebeldía, y luchar por tener una vida plena y feliz, la rúbrica con letras de oro de esa venganza. Ese motivo sería el único por el que volvería a luchar de ahora en adelante.

Cerré los puños y los apreté contra el mármol que recubría la pared, el frío de la piedra aliviaba el dolor.

A pesar de haber obtenido mi venganza y la garantía de que al menos él, no volvería a entrometerse en mi vida, ni amenazaría la seguridad de Isabella, sentía rabia y cansancio espesando mi sangre. Me sucedía lo mismo que cuando supe que no había sido yo quien había matado a Alec, a pesar del alivio, seguía sintiendo el mismo peso sobre los hombros.

Un hormigueo en la nuca me hizo levantar la vista del suelo y allí estaba ella: abrazándose a sí misma, silenciosa, toda ojos, con la camisa cubriendo su cuerpo y unas pequeñas braguitas negras. Hermosa hasta el punto de dejarme sin aliento.

Como la vez anterior que me vio peleando contra James, se encontraba sin saber qué podía esperar de mí en esa situación, pero al menos no me sentía frustrado de que ella fuese testigo de mis debilidades y mi brutalidad, y sobre todo porque no había aparecido en plena pelea sin saber cómo; no sentía rabia, lo único que me preocupaba era ella. Tenía que hablarle, se lo debía después de todo por lo que había tenido que pasar por culpa de mi hermetismo y por la obsesión de Aro.

Cerré los grifos y me giré dispuesto a no guardarme nada, pero decidido a elegir con cuidado las palabras porque tampoco quería soltarle a bocajarro todo lo que tenía en la cabeza y descargar mi peso sobre ella.

-Ahora que todo ha acabado, que el origen del miedo ha muerto… me siento extraño. ¿Qué hombre seré a partir de ahora, Isabella? – La asombrosa mujer ante mí sonrió con esa mezcla tímida y reflexiva que la hacía tan especial y te dejaba pensando que jamás llegarías a conocerla del todo, cogió una toalla y se acercó hasta mí.

-El que siempre has sido. – Comenzó a decir mientras secaba con delicadeza cada una de mis heridas. – Los hombres como tú no cambiáis jamás. Siempre estará latente esa sombra del luchador en tu mirada que aparecerá por sorpresa, sometiendo a un riguroso escrutinio a las personas, las calles, los restaurantes… en busca de claves que disparen las alarmas. – Dejó un suave beso sobre mi piel húmeda, cerca de donde comenzaba el corte del pecho, levantó la vista y me sonrió de nuevo. – Pero sobre todo, siempre has sido, y siempre serás mi Puto Amo.

Correspondí a su sonrisa sin poder evitarlo. Hay mujeres que están hechas para esto: para ablandar el corazón y la voluntad del hombre más curtido, para hacer del más desesperanzado alguien que sonríe con una facilidad sospechosa y que se sorprende a sí mismo haciendo planes de futuro junto a ellas. Mujeres cuya piel estaba hecha de sueños y fortalezas, alrededor de las cuales los hombres encontraban la motivación necesaria para construir imperios, o destruirlos, y ellas ni siquiera se daban cuenta de su poder porque no pensaban en sí mismas, porque ser de esa forma era algo natural en ellas, tanto como respirar. Isabella era una de esas raras y preciosas mujeres. Y era mía.

La aprisioné entre mi cuerpo y la pared, pero ella hábilmente se escabulló lo necesario para cubrir mi sexo que comenzaba a reaccionar ante su presencia, envolviendo la toalla alrededor de mi cadera, y con la mirada más pícara que guardaba en su repertorio me llevó de la mano hasta los pies de la cama donde me instó a sentarme. Y yo me dejé llevar porque había aprendido que en esas situaciones era mejor dejarla tener iniciativa, por nada del mundo quería volver a ver aquella tristeza infinita en sus ojos como la primera vez.

De su bolso sacó antiséptico y nuevos vendajes, los colocó con cuidado sobre la cama junto a mí, se arrodilló entre mis piernas y comenzó a curarme, despacio pero con determinación implacable, mientras me miraba a través de sus pestañas.

-¿Duelen? – Susurró acariciando con dedos ligeros los golpes de las costillas.

-Apenas, solo son heridas superficiales, nada grave. – Sonrió como si no terminase de creerlo y se inclinó para dejar un suave beso sobre una de las marcas. Cerré con fuerza los dientes con la intención de evitar soltar un gemido de puro placer, pero mi esfuerzo fue en vano. Todo en ella, sus ojos, la forma en la que cuidaba de mis golpes, sus labios besando con cuidado, su pelo cayendo lascivo enmarcando su cara… todo hacía que mi polla se estremeciese bajo esa toalla. La urgencia del deseo que sentía por ella era cada vez más acuciante e imposible de disimular. Sus pequeñas manos ligeras como plumas seguían recorriendo mi pecho inspeccionando cada uno de los golpes, rozándolos, como si de esa forma los reconociese como parte de mí. Verla recorrer mi piel después de un combate se había vuelto la experiencia más erótica que había vivido, casi merecía la pena la pelea si después venía este tratamiento.

-Este corte dejará una cicatriz. – Dijo cubriendo con nuevas gasas el navajazo. A esas alturas yo estaba enfebrecido por ella, a punto de perder la cabeza. ¿Es que acaso no se daba cuenta? El hombre que siempre había sido quería tumbarla sobre la espalda, arrancarle la ropa y penetrarla una y otra vez hasta que el placer se antepusiese a cualquier pensamiento coherente.

-Cuando los japoneses reparan algo roto, sellan la rotura con oro para magnificarla. Aseguran que cuando algo ha sufrido un daño, es porque tiene una historia. Eso lo hace más hermoso a los ojos de quien sabe mirar. Llaman a esa técnica Kintsugui.

No supo qué responderme, todavía estaba demasiado impresionada por todo lo ocurrido, pero lo entendería cuando se calmase y pudiese reflexionar.

Decidí que tenía que poner algo de mi parte para aplacar su miedo todavía latente, así que me levanté con una pesada y dolorosa erección que en absoluto disimulaba la toalla, y busqué en la mochila la navaja con la que Félix me había herido. Se la puse en la mano cuando regresé a mi posición y me tumbé en la cama sin quitarle los ojos de encima, pendiente de su reacción. Le temblaron los dedos ligeramente, pero no la soltó. Aquella demostración de fortaleza me hizo sentir orgulloso.

-No sé de dónde sacó la navaja, puede que la recogiera del suelo, era pequeña para el tamaño de su mano, cuando la vi traté de esquivarla, pero me alcanzó. – Me miraba atenta a cada una de mis palabras, quizás sorprendida porque estuviese contándole lo que sucedió, alternando sus ojos entre la navaja y los míos. Le aparté el pelo de la cara con una caricia. Ni siquiera había cerrado la mano alrededor de ella para empuñarla. – Sin embargo siento que está bien, no hay nada que lamentar, es el precio a pagar y lo considero barato; no se puede acabar con un hombre como Aro Vultuti y terminar sin cicatrices que marquen este día para siempre. No es justo que mueran dos hombres fuertes y yo salga ileso. Ni justo, ni realista. – Acomodé mi postura, algo más relajado cuando asintió despacio. – ¿Te resultan desagradables? ¿Podrás vivir con ellas y con todas las demás cicatrices que tengo? ¿Las que se ven y las que están ocultas? – Me sonrió de esa forma misteriosa y triste, de esa forma en la que no podía saber qué es lo que le estaba pasando por la cabeza exactamente, y me devolvió la navaja con un gesto lento y medido, casi respetuoso.

-Puedo vivir con cualquier cosa, o renunciar a lo que sea, todo excepto que tú me faltes. Con tu ausencia es lo único con lo que no podría vivir. – Recordé la reacción que había tenido Esme con Carlisle, y supuse que Isabella también estaba sintiendo algo similar.

-A pesar de lo que me dijiste por teléfono estás enfadada conmigo, y no te culpo. – Negó despacio y se acercó a mí.

-No, no estoy enfadada, solo… sigo aterrorizada, no me gusta ver tu sangre y cuando pienso en todo lo que pudo pasar… y la rapidez con que acudiste, tu total seguridad… todavía tiemblo. – Lo dijo a media voz, casi en un susurro, con los ojos brillantes llenos de lágrimas que se apresuró a borrar con sus dedos.

-Llora si es lo que necesitas. – Se mordió los labios nerviosa, se frotó la nariz y negó terca. – Es eso, justamente eso. El que me ames de la forma en que lo haces, infinitamente más de lo que merezco, es lo que me tiene aullando por ti. Tu generosidad, tu espíritu, tu suavidad, la fuerza contenida que emanas. La forma en la que ves el mundo. Él jamás lo entendería.

-Te doy tanto como recibo. – Su voz sonó distorsionada por esas lágrimas que se negaba a derramar.

-Háblame Isabella, ¿qué es lo que estás callando? – Su silencio me confirmó que había acertado en mi suposición. Dudó unos instantes en los que la vi tragar en seco, poniéndome nervioso hasta que por fin se decidió a hablar.

-Me angustia pensar en el precio que tendremos que pagar por esas muertes. – Su visión del mundo decía más de ella que un millón de palabras. Por segunda vez, me alegré de poder contar lo que había sucedido, no por los terribles hechos en sí, sino porque de alguna forma había conseguido mantener un equilibrio en vez de entrar disparando como si pensase que la vida no vale nada.

-Jane escapó con vida cuando yo llegué por sorpresa, a ella no le debemos nada. Félix murió por un disparo de Aro, y a pesar de lo que hizo contigo le prometí buscar a su esposa y ponerla a salvo. Y lo cumpliré, hice eso en tu honor, pensando en ti, porque no habría nada que yo no estuviese dispuesto a hacer si Aro te hubiese tenido en su poder. Y en cuanto a él, a pesar de que lo busqué con esa intención, no murió por mi mano, le disparé a su helicóptero, sí, y lo hice caer, pero sobrevivió, dispuse que su dinero sirviese a una causa mayor y más justa, con lo que lo condené ante sus clientes, cuando me disparó respondí hiriéndolo en un hombro, y habría terminado matándolo si el saberse acorralado no hubiese provocado su huída hacia delante. Nunca hubiese sido capaz de matarlo a sangre fría, aunque probablemente habría sido lo más inteligente. Disparó al depósito del helicóptero sabiendo que su explosión nos alcanzaría a los dos, pero yo pude saltar y ponerme a cubierto, por eso sobreviví. Por eso y porque te prometí volver a tu lado. Y te aseguro que no siento el más mínimo remordimiento por nada de lo que hice.

Ella me había escuchado con atención, pacientemente, con una expresión deliberadamente neutra, cuando terminé hizo aquello tan maravilloso de suavizarse por completo antes de inclinarse hacia mí para besarme. No fue un beso pequeño, fue uno con los labios abiertos y la lengua incitante, un beso suave y largo en el que su pelo cubrió mi cara y yo fui el hombre más feliz, el más estúpido y al que menos le importaba de toda la tierra siempre que tuviese ese beso. La rodeé con el brazo sano y la atraje hacia mí, pegando sus suaves formas a mi cuerpo. Apenas pesaba. "_De esta no te escapas, pequeña golfa"_.

El beso fue creciendo en intensidad, hasta que sin estar realmente convencida, se retiró lo suficiente como para murmurar débilmente sobre mis labios.

-Edward… Es mejor que paremos, tú ni siquiera deberías estar excitado, te han herido. – Pero estaba excitado. Y mucho. Y estaba fascinado por ella, todo en mí me gritaba que la sedujese como hacía cada vez que la tomaba para que se plegase a mis deseos.

Recordé que había dejado la navaja sobre la cama cuando me la devolvió y la busqué a tientas sin apartar la vista de su rostro. Cuando pulsé el mecanismo automático que la abría, lo que vi en sus ojos fue un segundo de confusión, seguido por un destello de deseo. Sonreí y la acerqué despacio para comenzar a cortar con ella cada uno de los botones que mantenían cerrada su camisa. Suavemente. Tomándome el tiempo necesario para que la hoja no rozase su piel, para que pudiese darse cuenta de que no resultaba una amenaza, sino una promesa y así encender lentamente el deseo al tiempo que borraba las asociaciones mentales desagradables que le provocaban. Era una idea arriesgada que podría suscitarle rechazo, pero en vez de perder la cabeza se mantuvo quieta, con los labios entreabiertos y las pupilas dilatadas.

-Solamente es un utensilio. Hace lo que le dicta la mano que la empuña. – La cadena con el colgante de la llave que me había parecido notar antes, apareció entre sus pechos desnudos. Ella me dejaba hacer, con la respiración superficial empujándolos hacia arriba y abajo con los pequeños pezones erizados y una fina arruga de preocupación en su frente delatando su lucha interna con esa navaja.

-Te necesito, te deseo. Quiero estar dentro de ti y perderme en la belleza de tus movimientos, de tu piel, de tus gemidos. Necesito el placer que me das. Voy a tomarte Isabella. Ahora. – Cerré y tiré la navaja al suelo, lejos de la cama. Terminé de abrir la camisa y evitando sus pechos, ascendí con las yemas de los dedos por su cuello, le acaricié los labios y ella los cerró alrededor de mi pulgar. Esa era una magnífica señal. Su lengua dio un toque travieso, sus dientes amagaron con morder, pero fueron sus labios los que me atraparon. Aquello amenazó con lanzarme lejos, iba a enloquecer de deseo por ella. Cuando saqué el dedo de su boca ya tenía trazada en mi mente la ruta que seguiría esa noche sobre su cuerpo. Deslicé despacio los dedos por su cuello, disfrutando con malicia de su pulso latiendo desbocado bajo mi tacto. Un suspiro apenas audible escapó de ella y le sonreí consciente del poder que ejercía sobre su cuerpo, preguntándome si ella era consciente de hasta qué punto ejercía también su poder sobre mí.

Deslicé la camisa por sus hombros sin dejarla caer del todo y por fin me permití tocar la delicada piel de sus pechos, rodeando los pezones con los pulgares, pellizcándolos y tirando de ellos ligeramente. Isabella siseó entre dientes y dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás arqueando la espalda para ofrecerme esas maravillas insolentes, rendida durante un segundo con los ojos cerrados. Su forma de entregarse me hacía sentir el hombre más poderoso del mundo, el más afortunado.

-Tendremos que ser cuidadosos, suaves. – Dijo cuando volvió a abrir los ojos con los párpados pesados entreabiertos, unos ojos que fueron rápidamente hacia mi hombro izquierdo, donde los puntos tiraban ligeramente cada vez que movía el brazo para acariciarla. Le estaba costando abandonarse por completo, no solamente era mi abnegada sumisa en la cama, sino también la mujer que me amaba y se debatía en ese momento entre entregarse como deseaba, y la preocupación por mis golpes. Deseé poder hacer que desapareciesen solamente para que dejasen de inquietarla.

-Eso es algo que no puedo prometer, pero lo intentaré. – Me incorporé en la cama y la besé, despacio terminé de deslizar la camisa por sus brazos hasta que cayó alrededor de sus caderas, después enganché el borde de sus bragas y tiré de ellas. – Quítatelas. – Me dejé caer de nuevo de espaldas para ver cómo se deshacía de ellas arrodillada en la cama junto a mí. Su sexo apareció provocativo ante mí entre sus muslos cerrados con cierto innecesario decoro. Mi polla vibró y alcanzó una dureza cercana al titanio. Si no estaba dentro de ella pronto, no respondería de mi cordura.

-¿De verdad? – Sus manos recorrieron mi pecho rozando los golpes mientras podía ver el deseo prendiendo despacio en sus ojos y en su voz, en el tono rosa que teñía sus mejillas y sus labios. – ¿Vas a dejar que te haga el amor?

Un estremecimiento me recorrió la espalda y terminó tensándome los testículos y la polla, que saltó ante sus palabras como si fuese un jodido perrito amaestrado.

-Dentro de mis posibilidades, que como sabes son bastante limitadas en cuanto a quedarme pasivo. – Tiré impaciente de la toalla que todavía me cubría y sentí un verdadero alivio al estar completamente desnudo. – Separa las piernas para tu hombre, Isabella. – Obedeció como la buena chica que le gustaba ser, mirando mi sexo con total descaro, como la chica traviesa que también era. Sus pliegues tenían ese discreto brillo húmedo, tan tentador, que mi mano llena de cicatrices y abrasiones voló sin dudarlo para separarlos y jugar con ellos, acariciando su clítoris despacio, sin prisas, mientras que con la mano izquierda la atraje hacia mí por el cuello y un firme agarre en torno a su pelo para poder besarla y que no escapase. De todas formas no parecía querer alejarse de mí, ni de mis manos.

-Si se te abren las heridas me detendré inmediatamente. – Solté una risa corta y seca, realmente divertido por su ocurrencia. Entonces la penetré con dos dedos sin previo aviso, lenta y profundamente, soltó un gemido largo y sorprendido, lascivo cuando retiré mis dedos tomándome todo el tiempo del mundo para después volver a penetrarla una y otra vez aumentando el ritmo progresivamente. Ella se dejó caer jadeando sobre mi boca, abrumada por el cambio de intensidad, recordando quién estaba al mando y por qué.

-Eso es preciosa… sé una buena chica. Si te detienes me darás la excusa perfecta para darte una buena sesión de azotes, mi pequeña golfa insolente. – Saqué los dedos de golpe de su apretado coño y le solté un sonoro azote en una de esas nalgas redondas y duras, dejando una marca enrojecida brillando con su excitación que empapaba mis dedos. Ella volvió a gemir de forma lujuriosa con los ojos cerrados, echándose hacia delante con el azote, rozándome el pecho con sus pezones y la cadena. Sonreí arrogante, sintiéndome invencible.

-Apuesto a que estás deseando que te de una excusa, aunque sea pequeña. – Provocativa como era, correspondió a mi sonrisa mirándome entre sus pestañas, Volvió a inclinarse sobre mí y le besé el cuello, el hombro y finalmente atrapé uno de sus pezones con la boca, jugando con él entre mis dientes afilados, rozándolo con mi lengua mientras volvía a hundir mis dedos en su cálido vientre. Ella a cambio me llenó de besos suaves con la lengua y gemidos guturales de placer.

-Las apuestas se hacen sobre probabilidades, no sobre certezas. Ven aquí. – Guié su mano hasta mi erección y acompañé sus movimientos con la mía a todo lo largo, desde la base hasta el glande para que me acariciase como me gustaba. Volví a tomar con fuerza su pezón en mi boca y aumenté el ritmo de mi mano entre sus piernas buscando estimular su Punto G. Era tan estrecha y húmeda… tan suave y se adaptaba a cada una de mis acometidas ondulando sus caderas mientras su mano en mi falo cada vez apretaba y aumentaba más y más el ritmo.

-¡Oh, Dios! – Se estremecía a gatas atravesada sobre mi cuerpo, su piel se erizaba y yo aumentaba más el ritmo disfrutando de la humedad que me empapaba los dedos, alternando con caricias urgentes sobre el clítoris que la hacían luchar para no cerrar las piernas. Su vientre convulsionaba cada vez más violentamente, estaba acercándose a su orgasmo con rapidez. Ella fruncía el ceño con una expresión de deliciosa tortura que la hacía aún más hermosa. De repente me soltó desequilibrada y apoyó las dos manos sobre la cama para evitar dejarse caer sobre mí. Su sexo se cerraba con fuerza alrededor de mis dedos, convulsionando al ritmo de sus caderas que buscaban más de mis dedos, fue entonces cuando bajé el ritmo para alejarla un poco de la urgencia de tener su liberación, saqué los dedos para centrarme en su clítoris, acariciándolo despacio y apretándolo entre mis dedos. Todavía no estaba dispuesto a permitirle tener un orgasmo.

-Sé buena y quédate quieta. ¿O acaso prefieres que te ate? Si lo hago ya no seré suave. – Un destello frustrado le iluminó la mirada, pero como siempre hacía, aceptó las reglas del juego que tanto le gustaba y volvió a acariciarme, sin embargo su mano ya no era suficiente, así que la insté a bajar guiándola por el pelo y tomarme con su boca. Esa boca… Me centré en su clítoris, frotándolo con rapidez mientras que ella cerraba los labios alrededor de mi erección ayudándose con una mano que no desatendía ni un solo centímetro de mi sexo. Sus labios y su lengua harían perder la cabeza a cualquier hombre. Con ese pensamiento algo estalló dentro de mi pecho, una burbuja de puros celos injustificados me prendió fuego y froté con ansias el interior de la pared frontal de su vagina. – Mía. – Gruñí borracho de placer con las reverberaciones de sus gemidos envolviendo mi polla. Iba a volverme loco. Cuando noté que mi glande tocaba el fondo de su garganta y el acto reflejo hacía que se cerrase entorno a mí sin que ello la hiciese bajar el ritmo, concluí que esa era una agonía insoportable a la que no estaba dispuesto a renunciar. Cerré con fuerza la mano sobre su pelo y comencé a embestirle esa preciosa boca. Con cuidado al principio, más profundamente a medida que notaba su aceptación. Continuaba gimiendo alrededor de mí sin dejar de mover sus caderas al ritmo de mis dedos dentro de ella, yo apretaba los dientes con fuerza notando la pericia de su lengua, el filo amenazante de sus dientes, su garganta… ¡Joder!

-Basta. Ya es suficiente. A horcajadas sobre mí, móntame. Ahora. – Isabella obedeció despacio, no parecía tener la misma prisa que yo a pesar de que ya la había alejado en una ocasión de su orgasmo.

-¿Así? – Preguntó con absoluta malicia al tiempo que pasaba su rosada lengua por esos labios enrojecidos. Noté su calor y bajé mi vista hasta nuestros sexos para ver cómo comenzaba a deslizar mi polla entre sus pliegues empapados, acariciándome con ellos adelante y atrás sin penetrarla.

-Mmm… Isabella… No seas mala, ya sabes lo que les sucede a chicas traviesas. – Le acariciaba los muslos con las manos, disfrutando de la visión de su cuerpo sobre el mío. Adoraba verla segura en su feminidad, lasciva y provocativa al mismo tiempo que acataba cada uno de mis deseos. Dejé caer los brazos sobre la cama porque el corte volvía a dolerme y me dediqué a disfrutar de la vista. Fue en ese momento cuando se inclinó para besarme en los labios.

-¿Me estarías azotando ahora mismo si llego a aparecer en aquel islote en plan Lara Croft, como una heroína empuñando una pistola junto a M? – Abrí los ojos preso de un súbito ataque de pánico, como si alguien me hubiese disparado por la espalda. La sujeté con firmeza por la cintura y por la nuca, giré con ella descargando mi peso sobre el brazo sano y la penetré con fuerza cuando noté su pequeña figura atrapada bajo mi peso. Gritó de placer al sentirse invadida de esa forma primaria y urgente, mientras que yo me debatía entre el extremo placer que suponía entrar en ella y las punzadas de cada maldita herida protestando con saña; pero imaginarla allí, junto a M, tan cerca de Aro, simplemente me volvía loco.

-No juegues con mi cordura, Isabella. – Gruñí mirándola a los ojos para que no tuviese ninguna duda de que hablaba completamente en serio acompañando mi advertencia de una potente embestida.

-¡Ah! Dijiste que serías suave. – Protestó débilmente ondulando sus caderas para llevarme incluso más profundamente dentro de su vagina.

-Acabo de volverme loco. – Me retiré y volví a hundirme en ella, más profundo, dejándole ver mi ansiedad, con fuerza varias veces, empujándola sobre las sábanas, haciéndola gritar de placer con las piernas enroscadas en torno a mi cadera.

-Sabes que nunca… ¡Ahh! …te pondría deliberadamente en peligro. – Me sujetó la cara con delicadeza, buscando mis ojos y acariciándome el pelo apelando a mi cordura. Necesité estar aún más dentro y empujé de nuevo hasta que estuve enterrado en ella por completo. Cerré los ojos un breve instante, sintiéndome perdido en su caricia y su calor, con el corazón latiendo con fuerza y la polla palpitando acompasada.

-Yo todo lo que sé es que quiero sentirme dentro del centro del mundo, y hacerlo mío. – Volvía retirarme y a hundirme con fuerza en ese sexo húmedo y estrecho, haciendo girar mis caderas para volverla loca, para llenarla, para que nunca me faltase. Ella era el maldito centro del mundo. Y gemía perdida de placer bajo mi cuerpo.

-¡Ahhh…! Edward… Por favor… No quiero que sangres.

-No me importa sangrar por ti. – Gruñí entre embestidas.

-Pero a mí sí. Por favor… Dame tu saliva, tu sudor, tu semen… Pero no tu sangre. Solo quiero darte placer, no dolor. – En ese momento fui consciente de que los puntos me tiraban hasta temer que saltasen y si sangraba de nuevo, no habría forma de recuperar el momento de íntimo placer en el que nos encontrábamos. No podía ejercer presión sobre los músculos de ese brazo, así que me senté en la cama y la llevé conmigo sin permitir que sus piernas dejasen de estar en torno a mí y sin salir de ella. El cambio de postura pareció tranquilizarla con respecto a la puta herida y rápidamente se acomodó para volver a tenerme profundamente dentro.

-Así, acércate más. Más. Eso es. – Despacio comenzó a marcar el ritmo, aunque no le di completa libertad y acompañaba sus movimientos con el brazo sano. Esa postura tenía la ventaja de permitirme besarle los labios, el cuello y todo lo que me quedaba al alcance de la boca. Le acariciaba el pecho jugando con el pezón en mi mano izquierda, mientras que con la derecha me aferraba a sus nalgas manteniéndola pegada a mí, asegurándome de que en su mente no había más espacio que para sentir el placer que le estaba dando.

En un descuido sus ojos me atraparon y me perdí irremediablemente en ellos. Era la mujer más hermosa, la más fuerte.

Gemí sintiéndome profundamente dentro de ella, de toda ella, no solo de su vientre, y me dejé caer en la cama, rendido de placer, notando cada uno de mis golpes, notando cada contracción de su vagina, cada latido de mi corazón. Resignado a dejarla hacer de mí lo que quisiese.

Y lo que quiso fue seguir ondulando sus caderas conmigo dentro, como si bailase alrededor de mi polla.

La cadena con la llave lanzaba destellos entre sus pechos con cada movimiento. Con el pulgar le separé los labios y busqué el clítoris, tracé círculos sobre él destinados a hacerla enloquecer, subí la otra mano por su vientre hasta el centro de sus pechos donde cerré el puño alrededor de la llave, al hacerlo, su vientre se contrajo violentamente a mi alrededor, sus movimientos se hicieron más intensos y cadenciosos al mismo tiempo, como si siguiese una melodía propia. Dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás con los ojos entrecerrados y los labios separados, gimiendo perdida en el placer, acariciándose los pechos para mí. En ocasiones me miraba llena de deseo, sintiéndose arrastrada por la urgencia que marcaban mis caderas saliendo al encuentro de las suyas. Yo notaba la tensión incrementándose en mi vientre, y la ignoraba reprimiendo la urgencia de tomar el mando de nuevo y acelerar el ritmo. Teníamos un pacto tácito, y cuando yo regresaba a casa después de un combate, ella cuidaba de mí marcando su propio ritmo contrayendo su vientre a voluntad tal y como aprendió a hacerlo para complacerme, en las preguntas que me hacía para saber más, en sus reacciones ante la visión de cada golpe, ante cada respuesta por mi parte.

En esos enormes gestos consistía su forma de cuidarme, sabía que para mí el placer que me estaba dando era una necesidad, una forma de reafirmarme y al mismo tiempo dejarla entrar en mi corazón. Conocía mis grietas y por ellas se colaba. Sellándolas como si fuese oro.

Lo que no significaba que yo tuviese que renunciar a mi naturaleza, así que tiré de la cadena y la obligué a inclinarse hacia delante para que pudiese besarla. Ya había caído en mi trampa, era mía por completo. Le rodeé la cintura y comencé a moverme con fiereza entrando y saliendo de ella. Jadeaba enloquecida en mi boca mientras notaba como los primeros síntomas de su orgasmo la dejaban totalmente entregada en mis manos. Le temblaban los muslos, esos jadeos se convirtieron en pequeños gritos y gemidos de sexo desvergonzado, su vientre se contraía con espasmos violentos empujándome inexorablemente hacia mi propia liberación que luchaba por contener solo por prolongar el espectáculo que suponía ser testigo de su placer.

-¡Dámelo! Así, muy bien, preciosa. Sigue. Sigue. – La animé siendo consciente de que habíamos llegado a ese punto en que su vagina se había relajado para mí y cada embestida me permitía ir más profundamente, llenándola por completo. Si al comienzo era una especie de lucha por penetrarla, permanecer dentro de ella, y que se adaptase a mi tamaño, al final de sexo era el "todavía más", más placer, más profundo, más rápido, más convulso.

-Edward… ¡Ah…! – Cuando le golpeó su orgasmo, se quedó momentáneamente quieta, con la piel erizada y temblando involuntariamente. Abandonada por completo a mí tal y como me gustaba. Llevado por el instinto aceleré el ritmo de mis embestidas, sin misericordia, buscando mi propio placer egoísta y primitivo aprovechando que ella yacía prácticamente inmóvil sobre mí, jadeando casi sin fuerzas, mientras su vientre seguía contrayéndose con espasmos de placer. Noté como esos movimientos reflejos se volvían controlados hasta que me apretó con fuerza, multiplicando exponencialmente mi placer.

-¡Sí, joder! Más. Así, ciérrate. Fuerte. Buena chica. Más fuerte. – Le di un sonoro azote. Ella gimoteaba mi nombre. – Haz que acabe. ¡Sí!

La urgencia crecía, la locura, los instintos… Todo mi cuerpo se tensó, inmovilicé su cuerpo con mis brazos, desesperado.

Cuando estallé con un rugido de triunfo inundando su vientre con mi semen, fue uno de los momentos más memorables de toda mi jodida existencia.

No como para contárselo a los nietos, pero casi.

Cuando recuperé la conciencia de mí mismo y la respiración, le aparté el pelo de la cara y busqué su expresión sintiéndome súbitamente ansioso.

-¿Estás bien? – Tenía los ojos entrecerrados y la respiración pesada, el cuerpo suave y lánguido como cada vez que tenía un orgasmo, pero al mirarme pareció despertar de esa bruma de placer y se incorporó rápidamente sobre las rodillas, todavía conmigo dentro de ella hasta que se movió y la pérdida de su calor en contraste con el aire se me antojó como una provocación, un insulto. Como si te despertasen de golpe con agua fría.

-Sí, estoy muy, muy bien… Pero ahora deja que vea esas heridas. – Con dedos cuidadosos levantó el vendaje por una esquina y echó un vistazo con mirada crítica de experta. – Parecen estar bien.

-Están bien. – Respondí con el orgullo algo picado.

-¿Y tú? ¿También estás bien? – No me acostumbraba a que fuese ella quien se preocupase por mí.

-Yo estoy bien con solo mirarte. – Le respondí haciendo gala de todo mi poder de seducción.

-Has hecho algo más que mirarme.

-Técnicamente me he dejado hacer. – Negó con la cabeza sonriendo y volvió a besarme en los labios.

-Técnicamente no has hecho más que darme órdenes. Y no me quejo, ya sabes como me gusta que lo hagas. – Bajó de la cama antes de que pudiese atraparla. Maldita sea… me encontraba en baja forma. – Vamos a hacer algo, voy a darte los medicamentos que te han recetado, y te vas a quedar en la cama como un buen chico. Mientras que voy un minuto al baño piensa en qué te gustaría pedir para tu cena.

La miré caminando desnuda por la habitación, con pasos algo inseguros. Bien, eso estaba muy bien… No había perdido mi magia. Se recogía el pelo de forma descuidada, me quedé absorto en sus caderas, en la curva de su espalda, los hombros menudos y erguidos, los pechos orgullosos meciéndose al compás de sus movimientos elegantes y medidos. La mezcla de mi semen y su excitación brillando en el interior de sus muslos… A pesar de sus pasos vacilantes, si yo hubiese estado en plena forma, ella estaría todavía tirada en la cama sin poder moverse ni abrir los ojos.

-¿Agua? – Pregunté con algo de malicia cuando puso el vaso en mi mano. Tuve en inmenso regocijo de comprobar que el placer todavía era evidente en su cara de recién follada. Estaba preciosa.

-Mezclar medicamentos con _whisky_ solo es para los putos amos que no tienen pequeñas golfas dispuestas a cuidarlos. No todo iba a ser ventajas. – Me guiñó, me besó y me dio los antibióticos y el calmante. Los tomé sin apartar mis ojos de su rostro, casi en un gesto desafiante no tanto dirigido hacia ella, como a mí mismo. No me sentía cómodo en esta situación, es decir, me gustaba que quisiese cuidarme, pero estaba deseando sentirme mejor, no me acostumbraría nunca a permanecer pasivo. Y sin embargo era en ese momento al sentirme relajado, cuando comencé a notar realmente el dolor de los golpes y el peso del cansancio cayó sobre mí con fuerza.

Me gané otro beso por buen chico antes de que entrase al baño y me quedé mirándole el culo mientras se alejaba. Ese culo… Tenía que poner de mi parte para recuperarme lo más rápido que pudiese y asegurarme de que no se levantaba de la cama.

Y también para tranquilizarla, joder, estaba muy preocupada por mis heridas. Cuando volviese le aseguraría que no era para tanto.

Encendí el televisor con las noticias internacionales buscando algún tipo de información sobre una isla ardiendo en medio del Mar del Sur de China, me acomodé en las almohadas y cerré los ojos un segundo.

Volví a abrirlos completamente alerta, desorientado, rodeado por una oscuridad casi total a excepción del débil resplandor que entraba por el balcón. Isabella dormía profundamente a mi lado desnuda, tan hermosa que mi erección de todas las mañanas se estremeció por ella, completamente ajena a la batalla de imágenes distorsionadas de las vivencias del día anterior que se había librado en mi cabeza hasta hacía apenas un segundo.

Me había quedado dormido antes de que ella regresase del baño. Pensé que estaba haciéndome viejo por momentos. Moví con cuidado el hombro izquierdo y los puntos me tiraron, no estaba hinchado ni caliente, y sentía un leve picor en ellos, esa era buena señal. Las costillas dolían según lo esperado, nada por lo que no hubiese pasado antes.

Abrí y cerré la mano izquierda en un movimiento instintivo, volvía a sentir ese desagradable hormigueo en las viejas heridas. Mantuve la calma consciente de que el olor a humo y la sangre solamente estaban en mi cabeza, en mis recuerdos, a pesar de eso, hundí mi nariz en su cuello y aspiré profundamente.

Isabella era mi realidad y mi futuro.

Un futuro en el que mi pasado se entretejió con su pelo y se enredó entre sus piernas y su sexo, como una nube negra entristeció su mirada y la llenó de lágrimas en muchas más ocasiones de las que me hubiese gustado. Y sin embargo aquí estaba junto a mí. Libre en sus elecciones, orgullosa en sus decisiones y fuerte, más de lo que imaginé la primera vez que la vi de verdad, sin maquillaje ni luces brillantes, con aquel vestido de verano que parecía una simple camisa que terminó empapado, y ella desnuda en la cama, con el pelo mojado aferrando una sábana en torno a su cuerpo, negándome lo que tanto deseaba. Fue la primera vez que la vi herida e indefensa, y todavía no había conseguido olvidar la sensación de pánico al verla inerte flotando en el mar.

En esta ocasión fui yo quien sintió el impulso de cubrirla con la sábana para que la madrugada no le diese frío. Lentamente el cielo se aclaraba y yo me encontré casi conteniendo el aliento mientras observaba cómo las sombras se desvanecían en su rostro.

Al final resultó ser completamente cierto que estaba dispuesto a matar y a morir por ella.

Despacio para no despertarla salí de la cama, me alejé hasta el salón de la suite y cogí el teléfono. Le eché un vistazo a la carta del servicio de habitaciones sintiendo por primera vez rugir el hambre y encargué el desayuno.

Volví a la habitación para ponerme los pantalones, me miré al espejo del baño y decidí que no tenía tan mal aspecto como cabía esperar después de haberme enfrentado a Félix, hasta que recordé que el muy cabrón se había concentrado en el corte de la navaja en vez de en mi cara. La descubrí y curé sin dedicarle un segundo pensamiento al comprobar que estaba cicatrizando bien.

Al volver a levantar la vista la imagen que me devolvió el espejo fue el rostro de mi padre. No el de Carlisle, ni por supuesto el de Aro, sino el de mi verdadero padre: Edward Masen. Asentí sintiéndome en paz conmigo mismo por primera vez en mi vida desde que ellos murieron, y regresé al dormitorio.

Isabella seguía profundamente dormida, se había dejado el colgante puesto que descansaba sobre uno de sus pechos y la cadena le rozaba el pezón, extendí la mano hacia ella con intención de acariciarla, entonces un toque discreto en la puerta anunció que el desayuno ya había llegado. No lo dejé pasar de la puerta y el camarero al ver mi aspecto tampoco insistió demasiado en terminar de hacer su trabajo. Empujé la mesa con ruedas hasta el lado de la cama y me serví café procurando no hacer ruido. Isabella de había girado y continuaba durmiendo. Tranquilamente me senté en el sillón a los pies de la cama decidido a dejar las manos quietas y esperar a que despertase, disfrutando del café y de las vistas que me ofrecían sus curvas con la sábana arremolinada en torno a ellas, pensando que quizás fuese eso lo que ve un hombre libre cuando levanta la cabeza de su objetivo inmediato y se atreve a mirar al futuro. La mujer amada descansando tranquila y el desayuno esperándola.

Había pedido café, leche, frutas, zumos, _crêpes_ con fresas, tostadas pequeñas con queso fresco, arándanos rojos y _pashmak_ de rosas pensando en que seguramente no lo había probado y le gustaría. Y un ramo de lilliums blancos y rosas.

Cuando el sol ya había terminado de salir, la impaciencia me pudo y cogí una de las flores, me arrodillé junto a la cama y lentamente comencé a acariciarle el hombro y el costado con los pétalos. Suspiró y se acomodó. Me hizo sonreír con su gesto perezoso.

-Siempre he sido recto como la trayectoria de una bala, – comencé a susurrar cerca de su oído – inamovible, hasta que apareciste bailando en mi vida e irremediablemente me perdí en tus curvas. En tus caderas, en tus pechos, tu vientre... – Sonrió aún con los ojos cerrados cuando la flor recorrió los mismos lugares de su cuerpo que yo estaba nombrando. – En la curva de tus labios cuando sonríes y la de tus pestañas cuando mirándome, las cierras despacio y me haces contener el aliento hasta que vuelvo a ver esos ojos líquidos de caramelo y oro fundidos. Cuando salí de tus curvas por primera vez, ya no pude volver a ser el mismo que era. Por suerte para mí. Buenos días, preciosa. – Cuando la besé en los labios abrió los ojos despacio y alargó la mano hasta que me acarició el mentón sin afeitar.

-Buenos días. No ha sido un sueño, estás conmigo.

-Aquí estoy. – Sus ojos rápidamente buscaron mis heridas y se arrodilló en la cama para echarles un vistazo.

-¿Cómo estás? ¿Has descansado? ¿Te duelen? – Hice una mueca arrogante ante su preocupación y ante la visión de su cuerpo desnudo cuando la sábana resbaló.

-Me siento mejor que nunca. Liberado, descansado, esperanzado… y hambriento. – Señalé con la cabeza hacia la mesa con el desayuno y ella sonrió, me acarició cerca de las vendas y me rodeó el cuello con los brazos para besarme.

-No me importaría despertar así todos los días. – Volví a acariciarla con la flor, comenzando por los labios y el cuello, siguiendo por el centro de sus pechos hasta que la dejé sobre su regazo cubriendo su sexo. Sentía la urgencia de lanzarme sobre ella y hacerla mía de nuevo como un maníaco, pero sabía que le debía un momento para ella, seducirla y cuidarla era mi forma de agradecerle su amor por mí.

-Todavía puedo mejorarlo. Dame un par de días que estos golpes desaparezcan y pueda mover bien el brazo y te lo demostraré. – Ambos reímos, ella por mis palabras, yo porque me tenía fascinado su risa. Me encontraba en una circunstancia en que hacía algo, o acabaría tumbándome sobre ella, así que le ofrecí un sorbo de mi taza de café que aceptó sin dejar de sonreírme con aquellos ojos tan expresivos. Luego se levantó hasta alcanzar un gajo de naranja y yo me vi tentado de nuevo por ese culo respingón, cuando volvió a sentarse con el gajo entre los dientes, me besó con él estallando en nuestras bocas.

-Canalla… Sigues estando insultantemente guapo. – Le guiñé un ojo, decidido a refrenar mis ansias por ella y permitirnos desayunar en la cama entre besos y caricias, si ella ponía algo de su parte. Su piel suave parecía cantar bajo mis dedos y su falta de pudor le ponía el aliciente necesario para que ese desayuno fuese realmente interesante.

Un funesto pensamiento me tomó por sorpresa ensombreciendo el momento. Si las cartas que repartió la suerte hubiesen sido otras, o si Aro hubiese conseguido mantener la lealtad de su gente hasta el final, yo estaría muerto, igual que Call, y la mujer a mi lado viviría oculta y con el corazón roto.

-¿Qué sucede? – Isabella alertada por mi repentino cambio de humor se acercó y con su mano en mi mejilla, esperó mi respuesta. Se la sujeté con firmeza para que no la apartase. No era una cuestión de suerte, sino de determinación, los dioses de la suerte no eran otros que el principio de acción y reacción. Por cada acción, su consecuencia. Y sin embargo fue un verdadero golpe de suerte verla bailar aquella noche.

-Si no llega a ser por ti, Isabella, no sé cómo habría terminado con Aro, ni de dónde habría sacado las fuerzas y la motivación necesarias para hacerlo sin sucumbir y convertirme en una réplica de él. – Ella era el motivo por el que merecía la pena correr cualquier riesgo para convertirme en un hombre mejor. Sonrió, retiró su mano de mi cara y le dio un mordisco a su tostada antes de soltarla, sacudirse las manos y montarse a horcajadas sobre mi regazo. No perdí el tiempo en atraparla con mis manos, clavándole los dedos en la cintura. Desnuda, despeinada y gloriosa colocó las manos a ambos lados de mi cara para sujetarla y me besó. Sabía como sabría un pedazo de cielo.

-Hubieses encontrado la forma de hacerlo, aunque quizás más despacio; que yo apareciese en tu vida solo consiguió precipitar sus intenciones. – Resoplé algo exasperado por su tendencia a culparse.

-Así es, pero también evitó que hiciese mucho más daño a quien sabe cuántas personas al acortar su trayectoria. Es imposible calcular las variables en términos matemáticos. Brindo por el Efecto Mariposa, que hizo que la sonrisa de una bailarina en una discoteca desatase una tormenta que acabó con un monstruo. – Alcancé mi taza de café para brindar y ella cogió la suya imitando mi gesto, dándome una asombrosa vista de su cuerpo desnudo que me hizo sentir incómodos los pantalones.

-Por el hombre que quiso mantenerme a salvo a toda costa.

-Y que te ama.

-Y al que amo.

Nos dimos un beso corto y probablemente porque me conocía demasiado bien, se levantó de mi regazo y se tumbó en la cama con su cabeza sobre mi pierna. La dejé ir a regañadientes. Mi mano voló sin que mi voluntad mediase en el gesto, para acariciarle el pelo. Permanecimos en silencio unos minutos, yo sintiéndome el hombre más afortunado del mundo, y ella, bueno, era imposible saber qué le pasaba por la cabeza, pero tenía una pequeña sonrisa en los labios carnosos y rosados.

-No quiero abusar de mi suerte, ni tampoco pretendo asustarte, pero creo que estás en deuda conmigo. – Dijo por fin captando toda mi atención.

-Te debo un maravilloso viaje de novios que tengo el firme propósito de empezar inmediatamente, si es eso a lo que te refieres. Quiero ver el mundo junto a ti. Viajando de ciudad en ciudad, a cualquier rincón donde queramos ir, sin agenda, sin miedos. Solamente dedicados a nosotros. Te lo debo y también me lo debo a mí mismo.

Me miró con expresión divertida, se levantó y volvió a su tostada.

-Me parece una idea fantástica. Pero insisto en que me debes más que un viaje por muy maravilloso que sea. – Reajusté mi postura en la cama para darle espacio a mi erección y la observé detenidamente.

-Ahora has conseguido intrigarme de verdad.

-Ajá… Déjame paladear este momento. – Y siguió concentrada en su tostada. Diabólica mujer…

-Date prisa, me estoy inquietando por momentos y eso no suele darte buenos resultados.

-Está bien, ahí voy: me debes citas. Muchas citas. – Acompañó sus palabras con un gesto de sus manos para que me hiciese una idea de las dimensiones de mi misión. – Tú y yo solos. Quiero que me lleves a pasar la tarde de un domingo en el parque, con un café para llevar en un vaso térmico y nada de lo que recelar. Quiero ir a cenar a una pizzería. ¡Y al cine! Y cuando digo el parque no me refiero al jardín de casa por muy grande que sea, ni tampoco pienso en la sala de cine de nuestra casa. – Esperé un instante, hasta que no pude más y reí con verdaderas ganas a pesar de la protesta de mis costillas. Era asombrosa.

-Creo que sé a qué te refieres, estás hablando de esas salas grandes con muchas filas de butacas en penumbra, donde hay algunos lugares discretos en los que un hombre puede acariciar bajo la falda a la mujer que desea, pero esta no puede gemir para no llamar la atención. ¿No es así? – Con infinito placer la vi sonrojarse ligeramente y cerrar con fuerza los muslos. Apostaba a que se había humedecido, tuve que cerrar conscientemente la mano para evitar comprobarlo, mi erección a esas alturas clamaba por algo de atención por las buenas o por las malas.

-Sí… Así es. Creo que también proyectan películas, pero ahora mismo no estoy segura. – No tenía remedio, yo no era más que un bárbaro que necesitaba separarle las piernas y poseerla una y otra vez, hasta que mi sed por ella se calmase. Casi estaba tentado de sentirme como un depravado, pero era imposible avergonzarme por desearla y por amarla con la violencia y la desesperación con que lo hacía.

-Voy a complacerte mi pequeña golfa, te daré toda la normalidad que quieras. Dentro de mis posibilidades. – La atraje hacia mí con un gesto urgente y le mordí los labios con cuidado de no hacerle daño, solamente la presión necesaria para hacerle saber hasta qué extremo me tenía a punto de estallar. Luego la besé a placer y metí la lengua en su boca, penetrándola, acariciándola. Quería rugir, gritar… ¡Joder! Me estaba volviendo loco de deseo.

-Un pequeño paso para la humanidad, pero sin duda gran paso para el hombre. Gracias. – Su sonrisa suave, los párpados entrecerrados seductores y esos ojos brillando perspicaces… Sus caricias, su tono de voz… Todo en ella me tenía el corazón temblando.

-En vez de darme las gracias ahora, asegúrate de llevar unos zapatos de tacón alto y un vestido accesible. – Pero yo era el hombre que era, y mi nivel de testosterona no estaba para sutilezas en ese momento. Le puse la mano en ese tentador culo.

-¿De verdad vamos a empezar nuestro viaje de novios? ¿Ahora?

-Solo haremos una pequeña escala en la isla de mis padres para que me vean y dejar a Marshall con sus chicos, ellos no están invitados. ¿Dónde está tu equipaje? ¿En tu bolso? – Señalé hacia el enorme bolso que había dejado sobre una de las butacas del dormitorio.

-Salí de la casa de tus padres con algo de prisa, y desde luego no se me ocurrió la posibilidad de hacer un viaje de novios. – La miré asombrado por su tono algo defensivo, pensando en lo poco que necesitaba llegado el momento.

-¿Por qué diablos no me lo dijiste cuando corté los botones de tu camisa anoche?

-¿Que por qué no…? Pues porque te tenía desnudo, excitado y herido, después de casi volverme loca de miedo por perderte, y a ti se te ocurrió cortar con la misma navaja con la que te habían herido los botones para desnudarme, porque solo pensabas en estar dentro de mí y yo solo podía pensar en sentirte dentro de mí. No me importaba la camisa. – Cuando trataba de hacerme ver lo evidente y se exasperaba, resultaba la criatura más divertida que conocía, y yo disfrutaba enormemente provocándola.

-¿No? ¿No te importaba no tener nada con qué vestirte hoy?

-En absoluto. – Aseguró terca. Di un tirón de la sábana con la que se estaba cubriendo contradiciendo sus propias palabras, y de su brazo para tumbarla sobre mí, provocando que casi derramase el café sobre las sábanas.

-Entonces aprovecharé esa circunstancia. – También aproveché para quitarle la taza de las manos.

Con ella nada dolía, ni los golpes, ni las heridas, ni los recuerdos. Todo era suave, redondeado, húmedo y cálido. Tenía entre mis brazos a una mujer inteligente y fuerte, generosa y con el carácter suficiente como para secuestrar a un médico porque su hombre se había ido a hacerse el héroe, y que por alguna razón me amaba.

Siempre supe que quería morir en sus brazos, en aquel momento terminé la reflexión. De viejo. Quería morirme en sus brazos dentro de muchos años siendo viejo.

* * *

*Fragmento de un Haiku de Watanabe Hakusen (1931- 1969)

Muchas gracias por leer, no os voy a mentir, estos dos capis me tenían muy ansiosa.

Espero que os hayan gustado. En la página de facebook del Team Rendición está la música que acompaña a este y al anterior capi, el enlace está en mi perfil :)

Un abrazo.


	68. Chapter 68

Disclaimer: los personajes pertenecen a SM y la historia es mía.

La trama principal y original de esta historia, así como las características distintivas de sus personajes han sido registrados bajo derechos de autor antes de cada publicación de sus diferentes capítulos.

Miles de gracias, como siempre, a Ericastelo y Larosaderosas por ayudarme con esta historia, por su amistad y cariño, su ojo crítico, y por estar a mi lado apoyándome desde el principio hasta el final.

No me extiendo más, ya os dejo con el final de la historia.

* * *

Epílogo.

A medida que nos alejábamos de las luces de la cuidad, la oscuridad se volvía más y más densa a nuestro alrededor, permitiéndome disfrutar de las estrellas que cuajaban el cielo sin nubes de finales de agosto. Parecía que el verano se sentía reacio a marcharse, y no lo culpaba, había sido maravilloso.

Miré el reloj: las tres de la madrugada. El tiempo había pasado en un suspiro. Me dolían los pies después de toda la noche bailando con Alice, así que me incliné en el asiento trasero del coche para descalzarme hasta llegar a casa.

¡Oh, qué noche! Su despedida de soltera iba a pasar a los registros de nuestra particular historia como el evento a tratar de superar. Algo que será realmente difícil porque había habido de todo. Asistió la novia, por supuesto, Rose que se había asignado la misión de conseguir emborracharla sin que se quedase dormida, las dos hermanas de Jasper, su madre, su abuela casi nonagenaria y algunas amigas más y compañeras de trabajo de Alice en Milán. Incluso Esme había venido expresamente desde la isla.

Entre todas organizamos una fiesta memorable, empezando por los sofisticados _Dragqueens_ que alcanzaban más de dos metros de alto sobre sus plataformas imposibles, envueltos en plumas, lentejuelas y poco más, que bailaron con nosotras y celebraron como si fuesen de la familia, continuando por la música, la comida y el _champagne_, y terminando con la abuela de Jasper cuyo lema era: "Hasta el último hombre en pie", cada vez que brindaba. Esa anciana venerable de aspecto impecable tenía toda la pinta de cumplir a rajatabla su lema y no soltar el g_in-tonic _del que bebía sorbos pequeños con la espalda recta; con toda seguridad cuando se diese cuenta de que me había ido antes del final oficial de la fiesta, iba a considerarlo como una vergonzosa deserción. Había aprovechado para escaparme el momento en el que Esme trataba de explicarle con palabras y gestos medidos, sobre todo los gestos, cómo era posible que la espectacular y enorme Dulce Marivicio hiciese "desaparecer" prácticamente por completo sus atributos masculinos en aquel diminuto tanga plateado.

Pensé en Edward y en la posibilidad de que se sintiese celoso de… y reprimí una risa maliciosa. ¡Nah! Si estuviésemos hablando de _strippers_ esas posibilidades aumentaban exponencialmente, pero con los _dragqueens_ no lo creía posible.

Me acomodé aún más en el asiento sintiendo la excitación de la noche corriendo todavía por mis venas. Había sido la mejor fiesta que me había pegado en mucho tiempo, bebimos, bailamos y celebramos una amistad forjada durante años entre mujeres diferentes, todas con lazos familiares bien de los que se crean por compartir la misma sangre, bien de los que se ganan con años de constante cariño y respeto. Mujeres despreocupadas por una noche, alegres y bulliciosas celebrando que una de las nuestras había encontrado el amor en un hombre con el que pasar sus días y sus noches y con el que compartir sus sueños.

Ni Esme ni yo hubiésemos podido estar allí de esa forma si Edward no se hubiese ocupado de liberarnos de la terrible amenaza de Aro y sus violentos Vulturi.

Suspiré y me quedé observando cómo la luz de la luna arrancaba destellos plateados al diamante de mi anillo de pedida, mientras me esforzaba en evocar amables recuerdos que acallasen el rugido sordo del miedo. Todavía lo sentía en mi pecho cada vez que algún recuerdo de aquel día, en que Aro estuvo a punto de arrebatarme a mi hombre, me asaltaba por sorpresa. Sensación que aumentaba con la circunstancia añadida de viajar de noche en un coche sin Edward a mi lado. No podía evitarlo, aquella pesadilla que Félix me hizo vivir me había marcado profundamente.

Me concentré en rememorar nuestro viaje de bodas, sí, esos recuerdos siempre eran un salvavidas, un infalible escudo contra esa marea de sensaciones angustiosas que se agolpaban en mi garganta como si volviese a vivir los detalles de aquellas horas de nuevo.

Hice un pequeño esfuerzo y cientos de imágenes en rápida sucesión se agolparon en mi cabeza, suavizando como por arte de magia la presión en mi pecho. Miradas, momentos íntimos llenos de cariño, paisajes, los dos sonrientes y a solas, saltando de ciudad en ciudad, de país en país, de la naturaleza salvaje a las ciudades con siglos de historia. Tantos momentos, tantas imágenes que atesorar para siempre…

Como aquella mañana en Kenia en la que despertamos con un enorme elefante paseando justo delante del ventanal del dormitorio que se abría a la inmensa sabana africana y ninguno de los dos pronunció una sola palabra hasta que se marchó, maravillados por lo insólito de la experiencia; o la frondosa naturaleza del Parque Nacional de los Lagos de Plitvice en Croacia, donde el verde que nos rodeaba era tan intenso que por momentos parecía negro; las Piscinas Naturales de Pamukkale en Turquía y la forma en la que el sol incidía arrancando cegadores destellos del agua cantarina sobre las blancas rocas calizas… De la naturaleza pasábamos a las ciudades sin más hoja de ruta que la oportunidad o el capricho, ligeros de equipaje, si por ligeros de equipaje en el caso del Puto Amo entendemos "solamente" dos bolsos de viaje tan grandes que yo cabría dentro de cada uno sin ningún problema y un porta trajes.

Sonreí casi para mí misma, todavía notaba en la yema de los dedos el tacto de su piel mezclado con el de las piedras antiguas de los edificios llenos de historia, como el palacio reconvertido en hotel de lujo en el centro de las callejuelas de Toledo en España, la suavidad rugosa de las vigas de madera de su refugio de montaña en los Alpes franceses, donde quise comprobar nada más llegar si su teléfono móvil podía volar, con decepcionante resultado, y los cinco días que pasamos sin apenas salir al exterior, ocupados como estábamos en comer, dormir y amarnos; de ahí pasamos al Valle del Loira y sus castillos, después yo insistí en que fuésemos a disfrutar de las callejuelas, edificios y canales de Brujas. Y aquella mágica noche en la que cenamos en la terraza de aquel pequeño hotel… Cerré los muslos notando un delicioso estremecimiento en mi vientre.

¿Era realmente posible asociar las imágenes idílicas de escenarios de cuentos de hadas, con la abrumadora violencia del deseo apenas contenido, del sabor a sexo en el paladar, oscuro y lleno de matices como el mejor de los vinos?

¿Acaso a las princesas de los cuentos se le erizaban los pezones hasta resultar doloroso? Porque así era como yo me sentía.

En el mundo lleno de contrastes que Edward había elegido para mostrarme en nuestro viaje de bodas, la respuesta era un rotundo sí.

Evitamos los destinos más evidentes y típicos como París, Nueva York y ciudades similares porque por primera vez, en nuestra historia de amor, una posibilidad hasta ahora impensable se abría ante nosotros: un futuro juntos. Un futuro al que poco a poco, y casi sin atrevernos a creerlo del todo, aprendimos a mirar con confianza y esperanza, como cualquier pareja. Así que en un alarde de valentía, decidimos que ya iríamos a esas ciudades en nuestros siguientes aniversarios, si es que antes no se cruzaba un viaje por trabajo al que pudiésemos disfrazar de escapada romántica.

Viajamos a lugares relativamente tranquilos e íntimos que nos permitieron disfrutar el uno del otro, y con esa premisa acudimos a Heidelberg en Alemania justo en los días en los que se celebraba el Festival del Castillo. Acudimos a la función de teatro al aire libre la misma noche de nuestra llegada. Nos sentamos entre el público dispuestos a disfrutar de todo un clásico del festival que era la opereta de "El príncipe estudiante". Estaba tan guapo con aquella camisa negra con los dos primeros botones desabrochados y esos ojos alegres, que me costaba creer que fuese real.

Se suponía que veríamos la historia de un príncipe que llega a Heidelberg para estudiar en la universidad y se enamora de una tabernera, pero poco después de la caída del crepúsculo, cuando la oscuridad nos rodeaba, Edward me tomó de la mano y con las sombras como cómplices necesarios, nos escabullimos como dos ladrones hasta un recoveco en el que el bosquecillo amenazaba con engullir las ruinas de un ala del castillo.

Allí, sin más palabras que el claro mensaje que enviaban sus ojos, Edward me desnudó los pechos por completo, levantó mi falda hasta la cadera y bajó hasta quitarme el delicado encaje que lo apartaba de mi sexo. Yo separé las piernas como si la fuerza arrolladora que emanaba me obligase a comprobar si realmente me follaría con la violencia que prometía contra las paredes en ruinas del castillo, sin importarme el resto del mundo. Primero vino su lengua, luego su erección que recibí con las piernas enroscadas en torno a su cintura y sus fuertes manos sosteniendo mi peso clavándose en mis nalgas. El aire fresco que subía del río Neckar me erizaba la piel desnuda y notaba la espalda contra esas piedras viejas de siglos, mientras Edward se empujaba dentro de mí, expuesta, entregada, arriesgándonos a ser descubiertos, a que un gemido inoportuno atrajese la atención de algún vigilante. Recibí sus embestidas mordiéndome los labios para no gritar de éxtasis, con él gruñendo su placer a través de los dientes cerrados contra mi cuello, abrasándome por dentro y por fuera con el calor que desprendía su cuerpo. Recuerdo que cuando el momento de mi orgasmo llegó, Edward me miró con algo parecido a una sonrisa curvándole los labios, desafiándome a gemir, retándome a permanecer en silencio mientras uno de los orgasmos más intensos y morbosos que jamás había tenido, recorría todo mi cuerpo. Cuando las sensaciones ganaron la batalla y dejé escapar un gemido, su sonrisa se amplió, pagado de sí mismo por romper mi autocontrol y selló mi boca con sus labios al mismo tiempo que aumentaba el ritmo hasta que eyaculó gruñendo mi nombre en mi boca, profundamente enterrado en mi vientre.

-¿Señora Cullen?

La voz de Sam me trajo de vuelta de mi ensimismamiento-erótico-alemán de golpe. Estábamos en la puerta de nuestra casa.

-¿Se encuentra bien?

-Naturalmente, dame un instante que vuelva a ponerme los zapatos. – Y que compruebe si la inquietud que mi recuerdo me había dejado en el vientre, se reflejaba en mi aspecto exterior de alguna forma. Me eché un rápido vistazo en el espejo de mi bolso. Bien, algo sonrojada pero con el rímel en su sitio. Será suficiente.

Cuando Sam abrió la puerta del coche, entré en la casa con los tacones resonando cadenciosos en el suelo de madera, sin poder evitar pensar que todavía no me acostumbraba a la ausencia de Call.

La casa estaba en penumbras, solamente la luz procedente del estudio de Edward aportaba claridad y su voz sonaba con su característica entonación profesional, amortiguada por las paredes y la rica madera que revestía su Cuartel General. Me dirigí hacia él como si siguiese al Flautista de Hamelín.

Me apoyé perezosa en el marco de la puerta, observando a placer cómo hablaba con alguien por teléfono, metido en su papel de Puto Amo dueño absoluto de la situación, con una copa casi vacía en la mesa y un puro encendido en la mano. Cerrando un buen negocio por lo que parecía.

Le sonreí saludándolo con la mano y él me correspondió con otra pequeña sonrisa torcida y la cabeza inclinada, recorriendo cada centímetro de mi cuerpo con absoluto descaro. Me indicó con dos dedos que entrase y le obedecí procurando no hacer demasiado ruido al andar. Varios monitores estaban encendidos en la pared mostrando cotizaciones de bolsa, informativos de economía 24-7, y el Mercedes negro alejándose de la puerta de entrada, con un recuadro en la parte inferior derecha mostrando el asiento trasero vacío.

Sonreí negando con la cabeza y me acerqué a las licoreras de cristal tallado. Señalé la que me pareció que estaba ligeramente fuera de lugar y lo miré con una muda pregunta en mi ceja alzada. Su sonrisa se ensanchó como toda respuesta y volvió a centrarse en su interlocutor. Le serví una copa y me acerqué hasta esos labios carnosos para darle un beso lleno de intenciones que él correspondió en silencio. Después me senté frente a su mesa a esperar pacientemente a que terminase de hablar con el masculino sabor de su boca bailando en la mía.

Todo en el estudio era la síntesis de mi hombre. La madera, los muebles, el olor, el sabor del puro y el licor que jamás pensé que me gustasen, me volvían loca si venían de sus labios. Me sentía cómoda allí, en su mundo, consciente de que yo era pequeña y suave, aunque fuerte a la vez. Ya no me sentía intimidada por él de aquella forma tan desconcertante en que lo hacía al principio de nuestra relación; ahora sabía que sus demonios y yo habíamos aprendido a entendernos, y que llegado el momento, hasta podíamos bailar juntos.

Maldita sea, podíamos bailar la misma canción incluso por separado, tal y como hicimos aquel día en que Edward terminó con Aro.

De aquellas horas de desesperación aprendí cómo deben sentirse las mujeres que ven partir a sus hombres a la guerra. La angustia al pensar en los posibles resultados, el poco margen de maniobra que queda en esos casos y la forma en que eso me asfixiaba llevándome a la consecuente impotencia compartida con Esme. El estallido de rebeldía desesperada llegó cuando M me informó que teníamos que seguir las órdenes de Edward y esconderme en algún lugar seguro ya establecido de antemano, con una nueva identidad, la cuenta con dinero suficiente como para pagar una nueva vida…

¡Una nueva vida! Aún podía notar lo ecos de la indignación que recorrió mi cuerpo en aquel momento. ¡Él contemplaba todas las posibilidades a pesar de su firmeza!

Y mi consiguiente rotunda negativa a ir a absolutamente ningún puto lugar de este puto mundo, a no ser que fuese a recoger a mi esposo y traerlo de vuelta a casa, con contundentes e imaginativas maldiciones incluidas. Las amenazas de boicot por mi parte, el dilema de M que se debatía entre su obligación y mi desesperación, mis propuestas atropelladas e improvisadas, frente a las alternativas y puntualizaciones por la suya hasta alcanzar un cambio de planes coherente y seguro. La cara del buen doctor cuando lo saqué casi a la fuerza de su despacho y lo metí en el avión sin darle apenas explicaciones…

Las eternas horas de vuelo procurando mantener a raya el miedo, ese mismo miedo solidificando la sangre en mis venas cuando por la ventanilla del avión vi aquel islote arder, después, el inmenso alivio al volver a verlo, besarlo, dando gracias a Dios, a todos los dioses por habérmelo devuelto; de nuevo de regreso al horror al ver hasta qué punto estaba herido…

Hasta que no volvimos a estar a solas en el hotel no terminé de creer que realmente estaba allí conmigo. Fue su deseo por mí, a pesar de estar herido y más afectado de lo que quería mostrarme, lo que terminó de tranquilizarme; no por el placer en sí que me hizo sentir y que vi en sus ojos y oí en sus gemidos guturales, sino porque eso, justamente el conjurar el dolor con el placer es lo que el Luchador buscaba siempre después de vencer un combate.

Y mi Luchador había vuelto victorioso del combate más difícil de su vida. Necesité unos instantes a solas para aclarar mi cabeza de la bruma que había dejado la euforia y poder así entender qué es lo que estaba sucediendo realmente entre líneas.

Cuando regresé a su lado dormía profundamente, rendido al sueño. La lucha no había sucedido apenas unas horas antes, no, la lucha se había prolongado durante la mayor parte del año, casi desde el momento en el que aparecí en su vida. Estaba agotado.

Inspeccioné de nuevo sus heridas y contusiones sin rozarlo, y no pude evitar pensar que parecía un guerrero herido esculpido por manos renacentistas.

Recuerdo que me supuso un gran esfuerzo apartarme de él lo necesario para apagar la luz, porque ver su cuerpo maltratado de esa forma me dolía más profundamente que cualquier herida propia, pero quería que descansase. Recogí del suelo la navaja que lo había herido y la guardé en mi bolso con su determinación a ignorar el dolor en sus heridas muy presente en mi mente, así como su forma de dejarse cuidar. Después me senté en la penumbra a observar su sueño, incapaz como me sentía de tratar de conciliar el mío. Fui testigo de cómo una pesadilla le crispaba los labios en una mueca cruel, despiadada, cómo fruncía el ceño y apretaba los puños sin emitir ni un solo ruido y sin apenas moverse. Entonces me arrodillé a su lado y comencé a musitar palabras amables de amor, le hablé de nosotros, de momentos buenos, del amor que sentía por él, de la primera vez que nos vimos… Hasta que se relajó de nuevo y yo me permití acostarme junto a él para soñar a su lado.

-¿Te encuentras bien? – Edward tapaba con su mano el auricular y me preguntaba preocupado. Inspiré y le sonreí asintiendo. Me encontraba bien, solamente eran recuerdos. Él volvió a su conversación y tecleó algo en su ordenador sin terminar de quitarme la vista de encima, como si tratase de cerciorarse de que realmente estaba bien.

Después de aquel día y aquella noche de pesadillas, llegó la mañana aportando una nueva luz y regresamos a la Isla. Rememoré el alivio y la felicidad de sus padres como fiel reflejo de mi propio alivio y felicidad. Algunos días después de aquello comenzamos nuestro viaje de novios con la herida todavía sin terminar de curar por completo. Tal era la prisa que repentinamente le había entrado a Edward por llevarme lejos para él solo.

Volví al presente conteniendo un suspiro y le observé trabajar manteniéndome en silencio. Serio, despeinado, seguro de sí mismo, tan guapo que resultaba casi insultante. Mío. Crucé las piernas y comencé a oscilar la que tenía arriba en un intento de ignorar el creciente pulso de mi deseo que volvía a hacer eco en mi sexo. Lo deseaba con vehemencia, me sabía vencedora sobre todos los Vulturi, me sentía coqueta e intrépida gracias a las copas de _champagne_ que llevaba en el cuerpo. Me acaricié los labios con dos dedos deseando ver cualquier señal para dejarme llevar por la tentación.

Si el oscilar de mi pierna había captado su atención, mi mirada fija en sus ojos y el gesto en mi boca provocó que me disparase una mirada oscura y peligrosa que hizo que mi vientre se contrajese. La señal que esperaba.

No hice ningún gesto y él volvió a concentrarse en la maldita conversación.

La tentación era fuerte, y no exenta de cierto delicioso peligro.

Cambié la pierna que tenía cruzada para llamar su atención y, por qué no reconocerlo, para calmar mis crecientes ansias que habían despertado con mis recuerdos en el coche. Me ahuequé el pelo a la altura de la nuca y lo eché hacia atrás acompañado de un movimiento de cabeza y dejé que mi mano acariciase mi escote en un gesto calculadamente descuidado en contraste con el descaro de mi mirada.

Pidió a su interlocutor que repitiese lo que acababa de decir.

Tendría que recurrir a la artillería pesada. Saqué la barra de labios del bolso junto al pequeño espejo y me pinté los labios como si mi vida dependiese de convencerlo para que comprase carmín en cantidades industriales.

Giró el sillón y me dio la espalda casi con brusquedad.

En esa ocasión sonreí abiertamente antes de arrodillarme para gatear debajo de su mesa. En la guerra, compórtate como en la guerra.

El susurro de mi movimiento le obligó a volver a girarse y cuando lo hizo, bajó los ojos con una ceja alzada incrédula sobre la mirada que parecía indecisa entre divertida y de reproche.

Musité un "miau" devolviéndole la mirada más pícara que pude, justo antes de rozarle juguetona una creciente erección con mi nariz, signo inequívoco de que no era tan inmune a mi juego como pretendía hacerme creer.

Alguien con un fuerte acento árabe llamó su atención por el teléfono y Edward le respondió asegurándole que los datos sobre coeficientes de rendimiento, resistencias y _test_ de estrés de componentes eran los más altos del mercado y los ideales para la exposición a los agentes atmosféricos extremos. Sin una sola inflexión delatora en su voz, que me supo a desafío intolerable.

Despacio, como pidiendo permiso, o retándolo a detenerme, subí mis manos por sus piernas. Vestía vaqueros y una camiseta negra de pico que se ceñía con elegancia a sus músculos. Cuando alcancé su sexo, lo acaricié apenas rozándolo y llegué hasta la hebilla del cinturón. No me detuve, y sin apartar apenas mis ojos de los suyos, deslicé la fuerte tira de cuero negro. Siseé entre dientes al tiempo que el tintineo metálico anunciaba que ya estaba desabrochado. Reajusté mi postura sintiendo el violento pulso de mi deseo en mi vientre. Edward me observaba con la mandíbula tensa, las pupilas dilatadas en una mirada dura y una extraña mueca desafiante curvándole los labios, como si más que sonreír, mostrase los dientes de un depredador, mientras el resto de él parecía seguir el hilo de su conversación.

A lo que yo estaba haciendo, en el "Manual Básico del Puto Amo", se le llamaba jugarse el pellejo. Simple y llanamente. Pero como yo jamás me había caracterizado por mi respeto a las señales de peligro, desabroché el botón, bajé la cremallera y liberé de sus confines ese pene ya erecto en todo su esplendor, para pasar mi lengua desde su base hasta la sensible piel del glande que rodeé con mis labios succionando suavemente la primera vez, con algo más de fuerza la segunda, ronroneando de puro deleite ante su dureza, su suavidad y su sabor.

Debo puntualizar que nunca antes había escuchado a nadie zanjar una conversación telefónica con más elegancia y prontitud. ¡Qué bien sonaba eso de: "dejemos los detalles menores para que los chicos se ganen su porcentaje. Tenemos un acuerdo muy beneficioso para ambos."! Nada sospechoso. Sin rastro de la más mínima inflexión de la voz.

Cuando dejó el teléfono sobre la mesa y se quedó mirándome con aquella expresión impenetrable, me acobardé por un instante y me detuve sin saber bien qué hacer; si era mejor echarle descaro al asunto y continuar, o… ¿Debería haberlo saludado de forma más convencional en plan "cariño ya estoy en casa"? Tarde, ya me había metido en la boca del lobo; o mejor dicho, era yo quien se estaba metiendo al lobo en la boca sin permiso. Y me encantaba.

-No creo haberte dicho que pares. Lo estabas haciendo realmente bien. – Solté el aire despacio sintiéndome aliviada y sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos, saqué la lengua para acariciar la corona de suave piel del glande, cerré los labios alrededor y continué besándolo despacio, lamiéndolo sin prisas, como si no tuviese nada mejor que hacer que acariciarlo con mi boca. Edward alargó su mano derecha y acarició mi pómulo. Pensé que enredaría su mano en mi pelo y me forzaría a bajar la cabeza para llevarlo más profundamente dentro de mi boca; pero en vez de eso continuó deslizando sus dedos ligeros por la amplia línea del escote del vestido, deteniéndose en el nacimiento de mis pechos y en la apretada unión que me hacía el escote en el centro.

-Bájatelo hasta la cintura, quiero verte los pechos desnudos. – Obedecí con gestos lentos, conocía muy bien a mi hombre y sabía hasta qué punto disfrutaba de una lenta seducción cuando me pedía que me desnudase. También me sentía algo aturdida, en pocas ocasiones había tomado la iniciativa con anterioridad, y desde luego, nunca de forma tan directa y agresiva, lo mío era más de insinuarme y esperar su ataque; sin embargo Edward no parecía tener demasiados reparos ante la situación. Bajé la cremallera del lateral lo suficiente como para poder sujetarme con ambas manos el escote y bajarlo mostrándole mis pechos antes que nada, con la espalda bien recta. Los tirantes siguieron al escote al mismo tiempo y permanecí esperando sus instrucciones en esa posición; ofreciéndole mi cuerpo, con su pene erguido, orgulloso y amenazante justo ante mis ojos, y en segundo plano, los suyos, que me miraban impenetrables, duros, oscuros de deseo.

Se movió tan rápido que no lo vi venir. ¡Oh, pero cómo lo sentí! Mi corazón se disparó dentro de mi pecho, enloquecido, en el mismo momento en que noté sus fuertes manos sujetándome por los brazos, tumbándome en el suelo junto a su mesa con determinación mezclada con ese toque cuidadoso siempre presente en lo medido de la exigencia de sus movimientos, emanando esa sexualidad agresiva, cruda y viril que me hizo jadear de sorpresa, de excitación, con un borde afilado que mi cuerpo interpretaba como alarma y mi mente como un delicioso preludio de lo que vendría. Mi vientre estallaba de deseo cuando se arrodilló a horcajadas sobre mí sin dejar que notase su peso, pero atrapándome sin posibilidad de escapatoria.

Allí en el suelo, bajo él, con su erección ante mí reclamando toda mi atención, fui vagamente consciente de la imagen que debía ofrecerle con los pechos desnudos y los brazos atrapados por los tirantes del vestido y sus piernas. Jadeé de forma entrecortada, elevando así mis pechos cuando se inclinó ligeramente y me acarició los labios pintados con su erección. No pude contenerme y saqué la lengua, en ese momento Edward retrocedió lo justo para quedar fuera de mi alcance. Por una fracción de segundo me pareció vislumbrar un atisbo de lo que podía suceder esa noche, pero no estaba como para analizar conjeturas, el deseo me nublaba la mente haciéndome sentir impaciente y frustrada.

-Mira lo que nos ha devuelto la marea… Una pequeña golfa traviesa. – Sus manos recorrieron mis hombros para bajar hasta mis pechos desnudos como si trazase un camino sobre un mapa, los abarcó con sus grandes manos y con sus pulgares jugó con los pezones hasta que estuvieron duros y yo me mordía los labios para no gemir demasiado alto. Cuando los pellizcó cerré los ojos con fuerza, ojos que volví a abrir inmediatamente arrastrada por una morbosa curiosidad cuando noté algo indescriptiblemente suave rozando el valle entre mis pechos. Observé fascinada como los unía con sus manos dejando su polla en el medio, y comenzaba a moverse con impulsos suaves de sus caderas. Me dejé hacer como siempre que tomaba el control sobre mi cuerpo, excitada, con las piernas luchando por separarse por la inercia del ofrecimiento al amante venerado, en contradicción con la necesidad de permanecer fuertemente unidas en un vano intento de aplacar las ansias, con los músculos y las terminaciones nerviosas gritando por olvidar su definición física y convertirse en fuego, en poesía, en entrega egoísta y generosa al mismo tiempo que busca recibir placer al darlo.

Gemí cuando la fricción entre mis muslos no me produjo más que desasosiego y la visión de ese hombre poderoso y hermoso, con su sexo meciéndose entre mis pechos, sus brazos, su torso, sus ojos entornados mirando hacia abajo… Lentamente desplegó aquel gesto torcido con sus labios, mostrando los dientes al tiempo que su absoluto dominio de la situación, gesto que solamente una ilusa confundiría con una sonrisa. Y se detuvo. A continuación se inclinó sobre mí con los labios entreabiertos que ya no sonreían, para besar los míos que lo esperaban anhelantes. Suavemente al principio, acariciándome la boca pintada como si no quisiese estropear el carmín, con fiereza después, como si ese mismo carmín fuese las murallas de una fortaleza a conquistar. No tuve más opción que abrirle las puertas de la muralla para que hiciese una entrada triunfal.

Cuando el beso se volvió dulce de nuevo, ambos sonreímos con los labios tan cerca que casi se rozaban.

-Hola. – Musité sin saber bien qué decía.

-Hola, preciosa. Dime algo, ¿te has divertido? ¿Has sido mala esta noche? – Todo el _champagne_ y las risas de esa noche burbujearon por mis venas.

-Oh, sí, creo que sí. – Edward apoyó una mano junto a mi cabeza y con la otra dibujó el contorno de la sonrisa que todavía tenía en los labios.

-¿Solamente en este momento, o en alguno más durante la fiesta?

-He bebido, pero no mucho como seguramente ya te has dado cuenta. – Atrapé su dedo entre mis dientes sin apretar. Edward permaneció un instante quieto, hasta que retiró el dedo lentamente de la prisión en que lo tenía.

-Me consta que has bebido, era lo esperado y eso siempre te vuelve intrépida, – al decir esas palabras dio dos ligeros toques con el dedo que le había mordido sobre mis labios. – pero no puedo censurarlo, has aprendido a conocer tus límites con el alcohol y debo confesar que me resultas muy divertida cuando te desinhibes. Esa circunstancia siempre me ofrece muchas posibilidades interesantes.

-He bailado muchísimo. – Insistí al más puro estilo del diálogo final de "Con faldas y a lo loco", solo que no pretendía disuadirlo de nada, más bien buscaba algo de emociones intensas en forma de azotes esa noche.

-Esa parte también estaba en el programa, solamente lamento no haber sido testigo. Me gusta mucho verte bailar. – Y no parecía estar en el camino de conseguirlos. – Venga señora Cullen, confiese, ¿no ha hecho ninguna travesura de verdad? – Edward empujó hacia delante sus caderas acercando provocativamente su polla a mi boca sin permitirme llegar a ella. ¡Joder! A esas alturas estaba decidida a inventarme algo bien gordo, si cuando terminase de contarle la verdad no estaba de camino al _Moulin_.

-Bueno…

-Ese tono ya suena más sugerente.

-Le he regalado a Alice una cita en _Coco de Mer_ con Zafrina. Cualquier… "capricho" que tenga en esa visita será nuestro regalo "especial" para los novios. – Lo dije moviendo las cejas con cómplice perversión. Ambos sabíamos las posibilidades que había allí dentro. Mi hombre sonrió arrogante y empujó aún más sus caderas para que finalmente pudiese probar con mis labios la tentación en forma de carne dura y rosada que tenía ante mí. Cuando lo tuve de nuevo en mi boca, solamente la punta, solté un murmullo largo de apreciación.

-Apuesto a que los futuros señores Whitlock hacen buen uso de ese regalo. Seguro que pueden encontrar algo con qué jugar. ¿Algo más que confesar? – Su voz oscurecida y rica en eróticos matices no evitó que volviese a retirarse para mi frustración. Empecé a pensar que mi viaje al _Moulin_ esa noche se cancelaría por algún motivo que nada tenía que ver con mi voluntad.

-Había _dragqueens_, muchos, y después de su espectáculo han bailado con todas nosotras. ¿Celoso? – Añadí descubriendo mis cartas en una jugada propia de una principiante.

-¿Debería? – Alzó las cejas fingiendo un asombro que estaba muy lejos de sentir, apostaría cualquier cosa a que él conocía todo ese asunto de los _dragqueens,_ ya que solían bailar de vez en cuando en la Isla.

-¡No! – Dejé escapar una risa alegre, por más que tratase de imaginarlo, no podía verlo sintiéndose celoso de Marivicio. Mi risa se transformó en un profundo gemido cuando pellizcó mis pezones de tal forma, que supe que el juego estaba terminando y la situación se volvía seria. Lo notaba en las vibraciones que emanaba su cuerpo, en el ambiente que se había vuelto cargado de energía a nuestro alrededor, en sus ojos y la línea tensa de su mandíbula.

-Así que te has portado como una buena chica… Hasta que llegaste a casa y te convertiste en una golfa descarada con ese juego de seducción, previo a una felación de manual de escena erótica de oficina. ¿Qué pensaría el Ministro de Industria de los Emiratos Árabes si llega a sospechar lo que estaba sucediendo bajo mi mesa? – Aquí venía mi billete de ida al paraíso de los burdeles victorianos. – El hombre cerrando un gran negocio para su país por el que voy a venderle la tecnología fotovoltaica necesaria para que prescindan del petróleo si esa fuese su voluntad, y tú mientras tanto…

-¡Enhorabuena! Sé lo mucho que has trabajado para que ese negoci... – Silenció mis labios con un dedo presionando sobre ellos.

-Shhhhh… Chica mala. Ya sabes dónde van las chicas como tú, ¿no es cierto? – Ese dedo separó mis labios y se introdujo en mi boca. Lo recibí con la lengua ávida por más. Añadió un segundo dedo en una invasión sugerentemente lenta. Cerré mis labios alrededor de sus dedos y succioné despacio mientras él los retiraba de nuevo para permitirme responder.

-Al _Moulin_.

-Al _Moulin_. Ahora. – En mi estómago no cabían más mariposas que luchaban por entrar. Edward se levantó con esa agilidad de pantera y me tendió una mano como el caballero que era, para ayudarme a levantarme del suelo. Una vez en pie me atrapó entre sus brazos y con una mano cerrada sobre el cabello de mi nuca para inmovilizarme, me besó con la boca abierta, con la lengua y con una respiración fuerte de hombre excitado que se contiene a duras penas. Tan pronto como ese beso empezó, terminó, como un fulminante rayo, antes de despedirme con una sonora nalgada.

Me alejé de él en dirección a la puerta lentamente, sin darle la espalda, consciente de que sus ojos bailaban indecisos entre mis pechos desnudos y mi boca. Repasé el contorno de mis labios segura de que tenían el carmín corrido igual que los suyos. No pude sonreír, el violento deseo que pulsaba en mi vientre me hacía sentir como una fiera en celo, y las fieras en celo no sonríen a menos que se sientan satisfechas. Él también pasó el pulgar por sus labios y lo miró teñido del profundo color vino que usaba esa noche.

-Isabella. – Me detuve al instante.

-¿Sí?

-Vuelve a pintarte esos enloquecedores labios. Me gusta estropearte el carmín.

Asentí con una leve inclinación de cabeza y me giré, alejándome coqueta de él, sintiendo su mirada sobre mi piel desnuda como algo físico y tangible.

Subí las escaleras con la maravillosa sensación de saberme dueña de mi desnudez y del espacio que me rodeaba, segura de mí misma, ansiosa, con la anticipación corriendo salvaje por mis venas y el pecho lleno de amor y orgullo por ese hombre enloquecedor que con una mano le vende tecnología solar a los dueños del desierto y con la otra mantiene todas sus fábricas en el país a pesar de que los costes son mayores, resistiéndose a la deslocalización que tanto desempleo estaba generando en la zona; también mantenía la fundación, el personal de seguridad, su particular cruzada contra los restos que pudiesen quedar de la organización Vulturi…

Antes de llegar a la puerta del _Moulin_ ya me había terminado de bajar la cremallera del vestido y este caía al suelo nada más cerrar la puerta detrás de mí junto con mi bolso de mano. En el primer vistazo supe que mi inquietud anterior por mi viaje a esa habitación era completamente infundada. Sobre el banco de terciopelo púrpura, un _playsuit_ esperaba para mí; hiciese lo que hiciese, esa noche Edward me quería allí.

No perdí tiempo en dejar caer mis braguitas al suelo y añadirlas al pequeño montón que formaba mi vestido junto a la puerta. Tomé esas tiras de terciopelo color borgoña combinadas con otras de encaje negro formando flores y lo ajusté a mi cuerpo. Me miré en el espejo y me gustó lo que vi: el _playsuit_ envolvía mi cuerpo con delicadeza, como si de un delicioso _shibari_ se tratase, se cerraba detrás de mi cuello y tenía flores de encaje en la unión sobre mi torso y en el pubis para prolongar el juego de esconder el objeto de deseo, en la espalda repetía la distribución de tiras de terciopelo, encaje y flores, sobre mi sexo dos estrechas tiras de terciopelo esperaban a ser separadas por los hábiles dedos de mi Puto Amo. Rescaté mi barra de labios del bolso, me pinté los labios ante el espejo de la pared y me eché el pelo hacia atrás.

Edward no era un dominante que esperaba encontrarme de rodillas, él me quería incitante como en un escaparate de Pigalle o del Barrio rojo de Ámsterdam, así que me senté sobre el banco como me había indicado al dejar allí el _playsuit_, que era una preciosa ordinariez que hacía que te sintieses excitada con el simple hecho de llevarlo puesto, y no combinaba bien con las posturas recatadas; así que decidí que sentarme a horcajadas con las piernas muy abiertas sobre el banco era una buena forma de resolver el problema. Me situé, enderecé la espalda consciente de que cada movimiento hacía que todas las tiras se reajustasen y repasé mi imagen en el espejo: la flor sobre mi pubis ocultaba parcialmente mi sexo expuesto con esa postura, aún así coloqué mis manos delante para contribuir un poco más a prolongar el juego.

Sus pasos decididos resonaron en el suelo de madera del pasillo y mi corazón se disparó dentro de mi pecho. Contuve el aliento cuando la puerta se abrió enérgicamente. Alcé los ojos despacio y el Puto Amo apareció ante mí, alto y fuerte, en toda su gloria, con la expresión y movimientos propios de un hombre seguro de sí mismo y un destello salvaje en los ojos.

Supe que iba a consumirme por completo con solo ver la forma en la que entró.

Avanzó cerrando la puerta sin decir una palabra hasta la cabecera de la cama, espié su reflejo en el espejo para ver cómo buscaba algo en los cajones del mueble. Bajé la mirada como una niña cuando me sorprendió mirándolo. Reprimí una risa más nerviosa que otra cosa, mientras escuchaba susurros excitantes y misteriosos a mi espalda.

Mi corazón volvió a acelerarse peligrosamente cuando sus pasos lo trajeron de nuevo hacia mí quitándose la camiseta de esa forma extraña en que lo hacen los hombres, tirando de la espalda y potenciando así todos los músculos del torso y los brazos que yo miré procurando no sacar la lengua que quería pasar por todos esos músculos apretados. Se detuvo enfrente de mí y lanzó su camiseta sobre el montoncito de mi ropa mientras yo seguía comiéndomelo con los ojos, hasta que me fijé en la enorme erección atrapada en sus pantalones. Eso no podía ser bueno ni saludable, pobre, semejante magnitud luchando por ser liberada y yo aquí, con las manos vacías…

Edward me alzó la cabeza con dos dedos, con un divertido reproche bailando en la esquina de su boca. Sí, ¿qué otra cosa esperaba? No soy de piedra… Y como ambos lo sabíamos, decidí aceptar mi condición no pétrea y dejé que mis ojos vagaran por los músculos marcados de sus abdominales y la fina línea de vello que bajaba en el centro hacia la tierra prometida, continué en dirección norte hasta sus pectorales bien definidos, la cicatriz todavía rosada de carne nueva sobre su corazón y el hombro cuya visión siempre provocaba reacciones contradictorias en mi propio corazón; su cuello fuerte… y por fin, su rostro, la mandíbula marcada que cortaba como un cuchillo, el mentón poderoso, la línea de su nariz, la sensualidad desmedida de sus labios, sus ojos llenos de deseo y su pelo… largo de nuevo, revuelto en un glorioso desastre que empeoraría a lo largo de la noche. Lo amaba con locura, lo deseaba con vehemencia.

-Estás preciosa, la excitación siempre te ha sentado bien. – Me dedicó aquella sonrisa torcida antes de ofrecerme sus manos. – Demasiado recatada. Ahora muéstrame lo que es mío. – Con la excitación a flor de piel y la respiración superficial tomé sus manos descubriendo así mi sexo que Edward se detuvo a mirar con total descaro antes de levantarme.

-Solamente hay una cosa que te hace aún más hermosa que la excitación: el placer. – Dijo susurrando sobre mis labios antes de separarse de nuevo y llevarme hasta los pies de la cama. Me había dejado los zapatos puestos y, por algún extraño motivo, ya no sentía el más mínimo dolor en los pies.

Sus manos y sus labios se dedicaron a seducirme, a anular los restos de voluntad que pudiesen quedar en mí con besos y caricias ligeras y expertas, moviéndose en círculos a mi alrededor.

-Me estoy volviendo loco por follarte esta noche. Voy a morderte el clítoris y los pezones, voy a embestirte con tanta fuerza que creerás que este pequeño coño es mi enemigo. – Caricias acompañadas de palabras sucias dirigidas como latigazos certeros al centro de mi excitación. – ¿Cuánto placer crees que voy a darte, Isabella?

Luché por meter algo de aire en mis pulmones y poner mi cerebro a funcionar de nuevo.

-Todo… Todo el que mi Puto Amo considere que debe darme. – Resopló irónico en mi oído provocándome escalofríos.

-Pequeña golfa descarada. – Dijo rozando mi cuello con sus labios. – Te gusta jugar coqueteando con los límites. – El azote sobre mi nalga me pilló por sorpresa y provocó que mi vientre se estremeciese con tanta violencia, que la humedad de mi excitación afloró en mi sexo.

-¡Ah! – Gemí casi sin aliento. Edward esbozó una mueca casi cruel con los labios y me tomó las muñecas con firmeza para rodearlas con unas ataduras de cuero negro revestido de suave seda unidas por un eslabón metálico delante de mí.

-¿Crees que voy a follarte ese pequeño coño fuerte y profundamente? – Cerró la mano alrededor de mi pelo y tiró de él obligándome a echar la cabeza hacia atrás. Se inclinó sobre mis labios abiertos sin llegar a rozarlos con los suyos, mientras que su otra mano separaba con insultante habilidad las indefensas tiras que hasta ese momento cubrían mi clítoris, para torturarme apenas con un roce de la yema de su dedo.

-Sí. – Jadeé buscando con mis manos atadas la suavidad de su pecho.

-¿Antes o después de los azotes?

-Eh…

-¿Acaso los habías olvidado? – Chasqueó la lengua al tiempo que negaba con la cabeza jugando con mi cordura, porque ambos sabíamos que no era posible olvidar algo así. Su dedo se alejó de mi sexo como castigo preventivo.

-¡No! No los había olvidado, Señor. – Edward pareció satisfecho y devolvió la yema de su dedo justo a donde pertenecía, es decir, rozando en levísimos círculos mi clítoris.

-Y tu respuesta es…

-Después. – Tragué en seco al verme traicionada por mi voz. – Después de los azotes.

-¿Y crees que te permitiré tener un orgasmo? - ¡Ay, joder! Traté de disimular el súbito ataque de pánico que sentí, porque eso era lo peor, y como yo esa noche terminase sin un orgasmo, tendría que atrincherarme en el bar y dedicarme al whisky de Marshall o algo parecido que me ayudase a manejar la frustración.

-Espero complacerlo como para merecer uno de esos orgasmos que me vuelven loca y me hacen gritar de lujuria. – Respondí suavemente, orgullosa de mí misma y de funcionar bien bajo presión.

-Compruebo que tienes altas expectativas para esta noche. – Contraatacó Edward provocativo.

-Siempre las tengo, mi experiencia me hace ser optimista.

-Ya veremos, serán veinte azotes. Silencio a partir de ahora. ¿Recuerdas tu palabra de seguridad? – Asentí en vez de dar saltos de alegría. Mi palabra de seguridad seguía siendo mi apellido de soltera y me alegraba mucho de no haberla pronunciado nunca en esa habitación.

Mi atención volvió rápidamente a Edward y a mi cuerpo cuando subió mis manos atadas y las dejó detrás de mi nuca, lo que me obligaba a bajar la cabeza y mirarme los pechos. Edward volvió a dedicarse a ellos, atrapando uno con su boca ansiosa, succionando con algo de fuerza, utilizando sin piedad su lengua y sus dientes, mientras con la otra mano pellizcaba con rudeza el otro y lo hacía girar entre sus dedos. Alternó sus atenciones hasta que estuvieron tan duros y yo tan sin aliento, que o algo pasaba o yo no respondía por mi cordura. Entonces pasó que dos mariposas metálicas en forma de pinzas aparecieron de su bolsillo y yo sentí la presión más deliciosa del mundo cuando me colocó primero una y la extraña sacudida de placer estalló al mismo tiempo en mi pezón y en mi vientre; cuando me puso la segunda ondulé instintivamente mis caderas hasta que pude controlar en cierta forma la urgencia por tener un orgasmo que rápidamente había crecido en mi sexo.

Le dediqué una mirada suplicante que no tuvo el menor efecto sobre él. Volvió a ofrecerme su mano para hacerme subir a la cama y arrodillarme sobre ella con los codos apoyados y las piernas abiertas, completamente expuesta para él cuando terminó de separar las tiras que ya apenas cubrían mi sexo. El cambio de postura y la cercanía de las sábanas hacían que las mariposas de mis pezones rozasen contra la seda al menor movimiento de mi pecho. En esa postura me concentré en tratar de controlar mi respiración esperando los azotes, excitada y nerviosa, húmeda y con la respiración que se empeñaba en seguir entrecortada. Desde que me había atado las manos, apenas podía controlar mi deseo que notaba con insistencia en cada terminación nerviosa.

-Nunca dejas de asombrarme, por muy explícita que sea la postura, por más que muestres tu excitación, jamás eres vulgar. Siempre exquisita.

Sus palabras sonaron llenas de admiración, y a sus manos le siguieron sus labios recorriéndome la espalda y las nalgas sin prisas, sin brusquedad, con una delicadeza que me gustaba, y al tiempo me dejaba deseando más. Sus labios seguían las líneas de las tiras que el _playsuit_ dibujaba en mi espalda, cuando noté sus dedos subiendo por el interior de uno de mis muslos hasta llegar a mis pliegues, rozándolos apenas lo suficiente para saber hasta qué punto estaba húmeda y lista para recibirlo. Un murmullo complacido reverberó sobre la piel de mi cadera.

Súbitamente se incorporó en la cama y noté sus manos abriendo aún más mis piernas desde atrás, sus dedos acercándose a mi carne más sensible donde separó los labios mayores y una enloquecedora brisa avivó, más que aplacar, el incendio que prendía en mi vientre, haciéndome estremecer con los ojos cerrados y la boca abierta en un gemido. La deliciosa presión en mis pezones se incrementó y solamente pude aferrarme con fuerza a las sábanas con los puños crispados y una embriagadora sensación de completa indefensión y entrega recorriendo cara rincón de mi mente y mi cuerpo.

-Conozco tu cuerpo tan bien, que sé que ya estás lista para recibirme. – Como respuesta ondulé lasciva mis caderas en una descarada invitación.

-Por favor... – Musité con mi voz teñida de deseo

-Si yo fuese otro tipo de hombre con menos autocontrol, ahora mismo estaría sacando mi polla que pulsaría de deseo… – abrí los ojos al escuchar que el sonido de la cremallera de sus pantalones coincidía con sus palabras. – Me posicionaría justo en la entrada de este pequeño y húmedo coño rosado… – mordí las sábanas cuando noté con absoluto regocijo la firmeza de su glande presionando en mi entrada. – Te sujetaría con fuerza por las caderas, y me hundiría dentro de ti tan fuerte y tan rápido, que te arrancaría un grito salvaje de pura lujuria. – Me preparé para el placer cuando noté que comenzaba a aumentar la presión y mi cuerpo cedía ante su invasión.

Pero me quedé perpleja y con las ganas intactas cuando se retiró el muy… canalla. Comencé a dejarme invadir por algo parecido a la desesperación cuando vislumbré su juego; a partir de ese momento se dedicó a provocarme sin ninguna piedad amagando con penetrarme para volver a retirarse, acariciando mi sexo con su glande, esparciendo la humedad descarada de mi excitación, y volviendo a presionar en mi entrada hasta que se abría ligeramente invitándolo a entrar… Llegó un momento en el deseé que realmente fuese una puerta de sólida madera para cerrarla de un portazo. Pero mi voluntad era suya y, para qué negarlo, eso era parte del juego que a los dos nos volvía locos.

-Si cediese a la tentación y te penetrase en este momento, sentiría cómo me abro paso dentro de ti, estirando tus apretados músculos y sabría que sentirías tu vientre estallando en llamas, mezcla de un deseo violento que no puedes controlar, alivio ante la inminente llegada del placer y un ligero dolor por la invasión, pero tan llena, tan húmeda y ansiosa… Sé que es así como te gusta, ¿verdad, Isabella? Fuerte y rápido.

Asentí frenética, cerrando con fuerza los dientes para no decir nada. Notaba de nuevo la enloquecedora presión justo en mi entrada, lo deseaba tanto que no me importaba nada más. Empujé hacia atrás las caderas para tratar de instarlo a que me penetrase, esta vez de verdad, fuerte y profundamente. Un estallido en mi nalga derecha me recordó lo que había olvidado por completo y que nunca creí posible olvidar. Tras el primer fulminante azote, vino el segundo casi seguido en otra zona diferente. Gemí frustrada, sorprendida por la picante sensación, a punto de combustión. Edward emitió un sonido parecido a un rugido lento y amenazante con un matiz divertido que no comprendí bien.

Volvió a sujetarme con fuerza las caderas, dándome la peligrosa esperanza de que en esa ocasión sí, pero no, tampoco. Volví a empujarme hacia atrás pensando que era imposible que se retirase a tiempo de evitar que yo misma obtuviese lo que él se negaba a darme, pero entonces entendí el motivo del tono divertido, me sujetaba las caderas no para embestirme, sino para evitar que yo pudiese empujar hacia atrás.

-¡Oh! Por favor, por favor… Fólleme Señor. Lo necesito… Fuerte y rápido. – Supliqué sin ningún atisbo de pudor por el tono vibrante de mi desesperación.

-Te gustaría, ¿no es así? – Se empujó dentro de mí solo un poco, apenas unos centímetros, lo suficiente como para hacerme sentir su glorioso diámetro. Dejé caer la cabeza hacia delante, abandonada a mi suerte sin atreverme a soñar con sentirlo en toda su magnitud dentro de mí. – Sí… puedo percibir las potentes vibraciones que emanas, puedo olerlo, siento la llamada de tu deseo en cada fibra de mi cuerpo, en cada rincón de mi mente.

Estaba jugando con mi deseo y mi cordura como pocas veces, doblegándome a su voluntad, obligándome a respetar sus tiempos; porque lo conocía pude asimilar con algo más de elegancia cuando sacó los pocos centímetros que tenía dentro de mí para separarme las nalgas con sus manos. Su mirada era como combustible en una zona que ya ardía con feroces llamas.

Jadeé cuando noté que la presión de su sexo contra el mío fue sustituida por la invasión de sus dedos, dirigidos directamente hacia mi Punto G para frotarlo con expertos movimientos. Pasé en la escala del placer de cero a cien en un segundo, de la desesperanza al paroxismo y a dos nuevos fuertes azotes sin ningún tipo de transición que me obligaron a arquear la espalda y a concentrar toda mi atención en el deseo pulsando con inmisericordes oleadas que rivalizaban en importancia con la sensación de picor en mis nalgas.

-Tan profundo que me vuelva loca. Por favor... Fólleme. – Insistí sin ser realmente consciente de que lo hacía. Conseguí cuatro azotes en rápida sucesión, y uno más de propina justo sobre mi clítoris cuando retiró sus dedos. Estaba poniendo a prueba mi entrega, mi paciencia, mi confianza… Y nuestro matrimonio, maldita sea. Empecé a jurarme a mí misma que como esto se prolongase mucho acabaría gritándole algo realmente gordo, porque vamos, una cosa son los azotes, que vale, y otra es jugar con mis nervios de la forma en que...

Perdí el hilo de mi furibundo monólogo interior cuando vi de soslayo lo que su mano sostenía junto a mi cara: una mordaza con una bola de goma y correas de cuero negra. Oh…

-Abre la boca. – Obedecí sin saber cómo describir la fiesta que sentía en mi vientre, y Edward se inclinó para besarme con brusquedad, metiendo su lengua dentro de mi boca, gesto al que yo correspondí ávida justo un instante antes de que se retirase, dejándome jadeante. – El _champagne_ de esta noche parece haberte soltado la lengua en todos los aspectos. Conoces las señales, hazlas si te resulta excesivo.

El tono duro de su voz no hizo más que excitarme. Me encontré abriendo la boca y mordiendo la bola de goma mientras que Edward ajustaba las correas en mi nuca. Como en otras ocasiones no me resultaba molesta, solamente algo extraño, una restricción nueva que me dejaba aún más en sus manos. Comprobó que todo estaba bien colocado mirándome con la expresión dura del dominante que era y los ojos oscuros. Entonces hizo algo que no contribuyó precisamente a calmar mi deseo, sacó su lengua y acarició mis labios con ella alrededor de la mordaza antes de volver a su perverso juego de ponerse detrás y no entrar en mí.

Lo mejor que tenía la mordaza: podía morderla ahogando así mis gruñidos de rabia. Tengo que reconocer que me vino muy bien para lo que siguió. Los azotes descargaban sobrecogedores latigazos de dolor y deseo mezclados, las promesas de profundas embestidas se alternaban con caricias superficiales en una alternancia perversa y desconsiderada que me resultaba enloquecedora. Jugaba conmigo provocándome, dándome y quitándome con la misma dedicación. Con cada azote mi cuerpo reaccionaba por puro reflejo alejándome, entonces él volvía a entonar su canto de sirena con las palabras y el matiz exacto al que respondía mi entrega incondicional.

-No te alejes, preciosa, de lo contrario no podré sentir el abrasador calor que emana de tu sexo. Es tan tentador, tan deseable que estoy haciendo un esfuerzo indescriptible por no entrar en ti, y ¿quién sabe? Quizás no pueda resistir más y al fin decida follarte como te mereces.

Sabía que era parte de nuestra esencia, las reglas del juego, pero en el punto en el que me encontraba, me costaba un enorme esfuerzo pensar y solamente quería encontrar alivio a mis ansias que amenazaban con volverme loca. Era demasiado para mantener la cordura: los azotes que se alternaban entre fuertes y juguetones, las manos atadas, la mordaza, el _playsuit_ haciéndome ser consciente de todo mi cuerpo, el _champagne_, las mariposas en mis pezones…

Cuando terminaron los veinte azotes yo necesitaba algo de satisfacción real o una habitación acolchada y camisa de fuerza; todo mi cuerpo parecía vibrar, pero me mantuve quieta, recordando vagamente que en los últimos azotes incluso me empujaba hacia atrás en vez de hacia delante.

-Muy bien, Isabella, buena chica. – Hubiese sonreído de haber podido ante sus palabras, pero cualquier intento quedó en el olvido cuando sus manos volvieron a tomarme con firmeza sujetando mis caderas, y esa vez sí, volví a notar su glande presionando en mi entrada y cada glorioso centímetro entrando muy lentamente en mi vientre, estirándome, llenándome por fin como tanto necesitaba. Noté mis ojos húmedos de pura y genuina dicha.

Cuando estuvo completamente dentro de un solo y constante movimiento, y su gemido masculino y ronco me dio a entender que para él también había sido muy duro el resistir la tentación, alcanzó el cierre de la mordaza y me libró de ella. Gemí lasciva como agradecimiento y Edward tiró del _playsuit_ para incorporarme y atraerme hacia él. Entonces me besó con labios sorprendentemente suaves, acariciando con su lengua las comisuras de mi boca y el contorno de mis labios, toda mi boca por completo. Un beso que cobró intensidad y que me llevó a arquear la espalda. En ese momento volvió a retirarse despacio casi por completo, para inmediatamente volver a empujarse dentro de mí con la misma lentitud. Sabía bien lo que hacía, en esa postura y penetrándome por primera vez, la fricción era mucho mayor y con su tamaño podría lastimarme si entraba rápidamente y por completo.

-Podría follarte ahora mismo de tal forma, que cuando terminase contigo no serías capaz de describir lo que te ha pasado. – Su voz cargada de deseo me impulsaba a rogarle un orgasmo rápido y fulminante que me negaría, así que me aventuré a provocarlo sin ser demasiado descarada.

-Sería algo maravilloso… y una verdadera lástima. Hasta ahora me enorgullezco de que siempre me he regodeado, con absoluto deleite, en cada mínimo detalle de todo lo que mi Señor ha hecho con mi cuerpo. – Mordió ligeramente mi hombro sin dejar de penetrarme con el mismo ritmo cadencioso.

-Has aprendido las reglas del juego que más me gusta, y debo reconocer que de esta forma todo se vuelve mucho más interesante. Sé buena chica y permanece atenta a "cada mínimo detalle" de todo lo que tu Señor va a hacer con tu cuerpo.

¿Por qué no me tranquilizaba el tono en el que lo dijo? Contuve el aliento cuando noté que se retiraba de mi interior por completo y alcanzó algo que había dejado sobre el mueble de cajones. Mi estómago se contrajo con una sensación parecida a la euforia cuando vi brillar entre sus dedos el pomo de cristal tallado del _plug_. Edward volvió a inclinarme hacia delante manteniendo una mano exigente en mi espalda, mientras que con la otra presionaba lentamente entre mis nalgas. Una presión húmeda que terminó de romper cualquier resto de inhibición que quedase aún en mí.

Mi corazón martilleaba en mi pecho, mi respiración era superficial e irregular, el roce de las sábanas movían las mariposas, esas mismas sábanas a las que mis manos se aferraban con fuerza, mientras que el resto de mi cuerpo aceptaba relajadamente la invasión que me hacía sentir llena y extrañamente sensible. De todas las formas de sexo anal que habíamos probado, esta era la que más nos gustaba y más placentera nos resultaba a los dos. Se trataba de un _plug_ más bien pequeño pero de metal pesado que usábamos en mí mientras que Edward me follaba con vehemencia, de esta forma mi vientre parecía más pequeño y las sensaciones se multiplicaban exponencialmente; con cada embestida el _plug_ se movía ligeramente acompañando los movimientos su polla y para mí resultaba completamente enloquecedor. Jamás gemía y gritaba de placer de esa forma primitiva más que cuando lo hacíamos así.

Confiada y casi a punto de combustión esperé a que Edward entrase en mí para experimentar todo el placer que ya sabía que estaba a punto de sentir, pero en vez de eso, sus fuertes manos me giraron con brusquedad en la cama para ponerme de espaldas contra el colchón y separarme las piernas. Dejé escapar un pequeño grito de sorpresa que enmudeció cuando me encontré con la mirada de Edward y la mueca de sus labios. Lo sensato hubiese sido huir, en vez de eso, permanecí con las piernas abiertas y las manos atadas sobre la cabeza.

-¿No pensarías que sería tan sencillo, verdad? – Sintiéndome realmente frustrada dejé caer la cabeza contra la almohada; ya no sabía qué hacer ni qué decir para que me echase un polvo de una puta vez y evitar volverme loca. Es decir, me gustaba el sexo oral, mucho, y la deliciosa anticipación, el juego previo, pero sabía que no tendría un verdadero alivio hasta que no me follase sin contemplaciones. – Una última advertencia, para que veas que juego limpio, no cometas el error de tomarme por un comecoños vulgar y corriente de esos que aparecen en cualquier lado presentándose voluntarios. Si creías que ya conocías todo el placer oral que puedo ofrecerte, mucho me temo que voy a sacarte de tu error y a subir el listón algunos centímetros.

Joder… "¿Comecoños?"

Volvió a colocarme las manos detrás de la cabeza y con eso y la almohada, me encontré con un asiento de primera fila para el espectáculo que prometía ser. Según la intensidad que desprendía, las cosas iban a ponerse realmente serias en cuestión de segundos. Separó mis piernas con manos firmes y las mantuvo de esa forma sin dejar de mirarme a los ojos, con la orgullosa polla condenada al más injusto ostracismo. Cuando su mirada descendió por mi cuerpo y se detuvo en su objetivo, se inclinó de tal forma que yo tuve el desconcertante impulso de encomendarme a alguna deidad.

No hubo besos previos en el vientre o los muslos, fue directamente a por su objetivo, como un ser primitivo; me separó los labios con los pulgares, se acercó hasta que pude percibir su calor y aspiró profundamente una bocanada de mi esencia. Sin darme tiempo ni siquiera a tomar aliento, sacó la lengua para darle directamente al clítoris, suave pero firme, luego sopló obligándome a cerrar los ojos y echar la cabeza hacia atrás dentro de mis limitadas posibilidades. Permanecí así, luchando por respirar, por tragar en seco, mientras que despacio percibía como se acercaba cada vez más, como el calor aumentaba, sus labios rozaban apenas, su respiración me provocaba escalofríos sobre la carne sensible, expuesta y ávida. Hasta que me tomó por completo y su boca se apretó con fuerza contra mí.

El roce de su barba incipiente combinado con la alternancia de cambios de ritmo fue algo perverso y celestial, de las lamidas suaves saltaba sin previo aviso al delirio de una ataque despiadado como si bombarderos enemigos estuviesen a punto de sobrevolarnos y mi sexo fuese lo único que le quedase en el mundo. Y después la calma… y yo recordé que respirar seguía siendo necesario cuando me permití sentir que mis pulmones ardían.

Me atreví a abrir los ojos por primera vez después de su ataque y lo observé con morbosa fascinación sobre mí, acariciándose despacio su desatendida erección como si calmase a una fiera salvaje y sonreí regodeándome en la idea de que mi ansiedad no era la única que estaba esperando a ser satisfecha.

Por puro instinto me aferré a la almohada cuando Edward intensificó su agarre sobre mí, e hice bien, porque no tardé en comenzar a forcejear para retorcerme enloquecida por el placer, cuando su lengua lamió provocativamente mi entrada sin penetrarme con ella, ni con los dedos como en otras ocasiones… solo su lengua y labios expertos llenos de malicia que torturaban mi clítoris sin piedad. Por más que gemía, por más que le imploraba que por favor que parase, que parase o que fuese más fuerte… no obtuve ningún resultado. Edward estaba disfrutando y él era el señor del placer y me lo proporcionaba según su criterio, y no había nada más que discutir. Mis caderas se movían sin que mediase mi voluntad y el clítoris parecía estallar de placer cada vez que su lengua lo presionaba, mientras que en algún lugar de mi conciencia no daba crédito al vacío que sentía mi vientre.

Estaba a punto de llorar de frustración, enloquecida por el placer que no llegaba a sentir plenamente satisfecho. Podría tener un orgasmo, sí, lo notaba cerca, creciendo implacable, solo necesitaba que Edward mantuviese un ritmo creciente como otras veces hacía, llevándome hasta un clímax rápido y enloquecedor… Pero no, cuando notaba que me estaba acercando a la cúspide, él bajaba el ritmo, y cuando me calmaba y me prometía a mí misma que aguantaría todo el tiempo que fuese necesario, él me elevaba hasta cotas inusitadas de placer para dejarme allí suspendida.

No podía aguantar más. Mordí la almohada para ahogar un grito de placer y de rabia, sopesando seriamente patalear, o insultarlo. Por primera vez en toda mi vida busqué el cierre de las ataduras para liberarme y forcejeé con él porque ya no podía resistir más y no sabía qué hacer. De repente Edward selló su boca alrededor de todo mi sexo y me inmovilizó con manos de acero. Algo parecido a una esperanza brotó en mi pecho. Su lengua presionó en el lugar exacto, con la presión exacta, mis muslos comenzaron a temblar, el hormigueo en mi vientre se volvió incontrolable y comencé a cerrarme sintiendo la dolorosa ausencia de lo que necesitaba… Estaba bien, muy bien… Así… Me dejé llevar por el creciente orgasmo, aturdida por la espiral de placer… Y entonces se detuvo.

Se quedó quieto unos segundos, o quizás fuesen años, con la boca firmemente apretada contra mi sexo. Ya no tenía fuerza para gritar, ni pensar, solo esperaba colgando en el abismo, con algo parecido a la desesperanza, en un estado tal que temí no volver a tener un orgasmo más en toda mi vida, e incluso me dolía el vientre con esa insatisfacción con la que se pavimenta la carretera que lleva hacia Villa Divorcio. Me escuché sollozar sin querer.

No podía creer que no estuviese terminando lo que había empezado, eso no era propio de un hombre como él. Estaba justo ahí, joder, delante suya, solo tenía que moverse un poco. Levanté la cabeza, más le valía estar muerto cuando abriese los ojos.

Pero no lo estaba, en vez de eso se encontraba mirándome con unos ojos extrañamente brillantes y divertidos enmarcados por mis muslos. Entonces noté sus labios volviendo al ataque, abriéndose paso con la lengua decidida e inclemente presionando mi clítoris. Hizo algo extraño con la lengua, como si la ondulase con fuerza contra mí… y eso fue todo.

Estallé como nunca antes, con violencia inusitada todo se volvió negro, como si el mundo hubiese desaparecido. Me pareció caer, o más bien subir… no lo sabía y tampoco me importaba. Las violentas sacudidas de mi cadera eran refrenadas por mi hombre que no había soltado su presa y continuaba con los labios sellados en torno a mi sexo. Quise alejarme, era demasiado intenso, pero Edward no me lo permitió, sujetándome con garras de acero en mi posición, mirándome con esos ojos hipnóticos. Hasta que el fragor de la batalla cesó y me sentí de arena sobre la cama. Cuando volví a ser consciente de mí misma y de mi alrededor, todo era calma y serenidad. Todo menos sus ojos. Lo ignoré, tenía sueño. Pero una fuerza superior a mí me hizo volver a mirarlo y cuando conseguí enfocar la vista, lo vi sonriendo con malicia y superioridad todavía entre mis muslos, disfrutando del espectáculo.

Antes de que pudiese encontrar mi voz para decir algo, Edward me tomó en brazos y me sacó de la cama para dejarme con la espalda sobre la mesa, arrastró mi cuerpo como si no pesase nada hasta dejarme el trasero fuera del borde en el aire, separó mis piernas con sus brazos sosteniéndome por las rodillas y las manos clavadas en mi cadera y me penetró con violencia. Se hundió por completo en mi vientre elevándome de nuevo a increíbles cotas de placer con increíble rapidez. Sé que grité porque de pronto me dolía la garganta, creí volverme loca de placer. Con cada demencial embestida notaba que el _plug_ se movía acompasado con Edward todavía más adentro y luego hacia fuera jugando con el margen y sin llegar a salir.

Me perdí en el fragor de la batalla, abandonada por completo a su voluntad, a su exigencia sobre mi cuerpo, teniendo intervalos de lucidez y de delirio. Sus embestidas chocaban contra mi cuerpo cuando se clavaba hasta su base dentro de mí con sonidos de fricción húmeda y entrechocar de carne desnuda. Yo me agarraba con las manos atadas al filo de la mesa sobre mi cabeza mientras absorbía con absoluto delirio las sensaciones por las que tanto había rogado. Ni siquiera era capaz de saber en qué estado de mi orgasmo me encontraba; hasta que me quitó una de las pinzas que todavía presionaban mis pezones y mi vientre convulsionó con fuerza, después la otra y cuando su boca se cerró sobre uno de ellos, mis piernas volvieron a temblar mientras mi vientre se cerraba alrededor de su polla preso de violentas convulsiones de absoluto delirio.

Todavía no había aterrizado de mi último orgasmo cuando me vi fuera de la mesa, inclinada hacia delante con las piernas abiertas y las manos sujetas por las ataduras a un cordón grueso de seda negro que colgaba del techo detrás de la columna y que no había visto antes. Sentí como se abría paso una vez más dentro de mí con facilidad y sujetándome por las cintas del _playsuit_ para que sus embestidas no me desequilibrasen hacia delante, me frotó el clítoris con fuerza, todavía muy sensible por su anterior tratamiento. No podía más, pero Edward buscaba su propio placer sin ofrecerme ni un momento de tregua. Todo mi cuerpo estaba híper sensible. Mi hombre jadeaba con fuerza a mi espalda, se empujaba dentro de mí, yo gritaba de placer casi sin fuerzas sujetándome al cordón. Notaba los pezones extremadamente sensibles, los movimientos restringidos mientras que Edward descargaba todo su deseo en mi cuerpo. Y era un desgaste glorioso. Sonreí contra mi hombro sin dejar de gemir. Edward me sujetó por las caderas y el pelo forzándome de nuevo a arquear la espalda, y en esa ocasión no fue gentil ni suave, mi vagina estaba más que preparada para recibirlo en esa posición. Y yo… bueno, yo no sabía si todavía estaba sintiendo el anterior orgasmo, o era uno nuevo, pero mis piernas temblaban casi incontrolablemente mientras mi mente se dejaba llevar. Oh, sí… Me dejaba arrastrar por el placer acuciado por los jadeos casi agónicos que mi Puto Amo dejaba sobre mi cuello, murmurando con palabras rasgadas lo preciosa que era, el enloquecedor coño que tenía entre las piernas y lo bien que sabía, lo duro que estaba por mi culpa, y que me sujetase fuerte porque iba a correrse muy dentro de mí.

Aumentó el ritmo si es que eso era todavía posible y se quedó muy profundamente enterrado en mí mientras potentes latidos en su polla me anunciaban cada chorro de espeso semen que liberaba en mi interior.

Las piernas no me sostuvieron por más tiempo, pero no caí, sus fuertes brazos me envolvieron mientras me liberaba rápidamente del cordón de seda, llevándome hasta la cama donde nos dejó caer a ambos desmadejados con las piernas enredadas y terminó allí de desatar mis manos. Ambos luchábamos por respirar.

-¿Estás bien? – Lo miré sonriendo radiante, incapaz de pronunciar ni una sola palabra, así que en vez de intentarlo y que mi voz sonase como la de un cuervo, asentí y lo besé en los labios abrazándolo con fuerza por el cuello, acariciándole el pelo, el cuello, la cicatriz del pecho y el hombro. No resistí la tentación de lamer despacio la cicatriz, provocando que Edward sisease de placer echando la cabeza hacia atrás. Lo observé con el pecho a punto de estallar de amor, y él me sonrió de vuelta, satisfecho con los ojos entornados y perezosos. Me abrazó tumbándose sobre mí y me besó sujetando mi cara.

-¿Sabes qué, pequeña golfa? Me alegro muy sinceramente de que te encuentres bien, porque yo estoy muy lejos de haber terminado contigo esta noche. – Lo miré genuinamente escandalizada.

-Vas a matarme, follas como un expresidiario. – Dejó escapar una risa melodiosa mientras recorría con la nariz mi cuello.

-Lo haré despacio, te gustará.

-¿Matarme o foll... – Me sujetó por la nuca y me besó con fuerza, silenciando de esa forma mi inútil intento por retrasar lo inevitable el tiempo necesario para poder recuperarme. Sus labios dejaron los míos para volver a recorrerme el cuello, justo en el lateral… Ahí... – ¡Ah! – Sí, ya no necesitaba más tiempo.

-¿Tú qué crees? – Murmuró de forma perversa sobre la recién besada piel, provocándome escalofríos. La mano con la que rodeaba mi cintura desabrochó el _playsuit_ y bajó acariciando una de mis nalgas recorriendo su contorno hasta llegar a rozar mi sexo con los dedos. Apenas una provocación suave.

Suspiré un gemido que sonó a completa rendición. Y me abandoné de nuevo en sus brazos.

-R-

Había mucha luz en la habitación. Demasiada para poder seguir durmiendo. Suponía que según su intensidad debía de ser cerca del mediodía, pero no tenía ninguna intención de abrir los ojos para comprobarlo, ni de moverme ni un ápice de mi postura desmadejada en la cama con las sábanas enrolladas descuidadamente en la cintura. Me daba igual, no creía que pudiese moverme en el caso de haber querido. Apenas había conseguido murmurar algo ininteligible cuando Edward me dio un beso en el hombro al levantarse para meterse en la ducha. ¡Con lo que me gustaba ducharme con él!

Me dolía todo deliciosamente en los sitios oportunos. Edward se había recuperado completamente de sus heridas y lesiones y volvía a estar en plena forma. Pero algo había cambiado en nuestra vida sexual: aunque me pareciese una idea difícil de concebir, tenía que reconocer que antes me trataba como algo frágil, como si fuese a romperme en cualquier acometida, mientras que ahora me follaba sin miramientos, dejándose ir en el calor de la pasión, salvaje, deliciosamente agresivo, siempre abrumador y sabiendo ser tierno y cuidadoso en los momentos indicados. Me sentía completa y absolutamente consumida por él cada vez que me tomaba, ya fuese haciéndome el amor despacio bajo las sábanas de nuestra cama de matrimonio, o en una sesión de sexo enloquecedor atada en el _Moulin_.

Esa capacidad suya para variar y adaptarse a cada situación, llevándome a momentos eróticos completamente delirantes, o tiernos, o improvisados por la urgencia del deseo… Eso me volvía loca de amor y deseo por él.

Cuando le comenté que había notado un evidente cambio en la intensidad con la que me tomaba, se limitó a sonreír de forma enigmática y responderme con otra pregunta sobre qué hubiese sucedido si me hubiese hecho todo lo que me hacía ahora, al comienzo de nuestra relación. La respuesta fue evidente para mí: me había estado entrenando para satisfacer sus deseos, para conocer los límites de uno y otro, y ahora que habíamos alcanzado la plenitud y confianza necesaria, todo mi cuerpo le pertenecía por completo y como tal lo tomaba. Sin miedos ni recelos, porque con la misma vehemencia que me tomaba, también me cuidaba y jamás me había llevado más allá de donde yo quería ir, ni había dejado una marca indeseada en mi piel.

Dentro del _Moulin_ yo era suya por completo y guardaba celosamente las normas que tanto nos gustaban a los dos, él era mi dueño y señor, fuera de esa habitación, yo era el centro de su mundo y a pesar de seguir siendo el hombre duro y cautivador que conocí al principio, que no olvidaba quien era y todo lo que había tenido que luchar para poder ser libre, debía reconocer que era maravilloso verlo juguetón y canalla con mucha más frecuencia. Seguía siendo el mismo Edward Cullen de la mirada enigmática y el gesto duro, solo que ya no estaba tenso como la cuerda de un arco, sino más relajado y feliz.

-Pareces dormida, pero te veo sonreír como si hubieses hecho alguna travesura. – Abrí los ojos ante su voz y lo miré recién salido de la ducha, tenía el pelo mojado casi de la misma longitud que cuando le conocí y algunas gotas de agua perlando el centro de su pecho, con las caderas envueltas en una gran toalla negra que casi le llegaba a los pies. Ensanché la sonrisa que no era consciente de llevar hasta ese momento.

-No quiero salir de la cama. ¿Por qué tengo que levantarme? Quiero quedarme todo el día aquí, me duele todo el cuerpo en los lugares adecuados. – Me desperecé sin el más mínimo atisbo de pudor, mostrándome desnuda y provocativa sobre las sábanas blancas. Pasé mis manos por los pechos para comprobar hasta qué punto mis pezones seguían sensibles al mismo tiempo que cerraba los muslos con fuerza por el mismo propósito científico. Tenía por delante un día interesante en lo referente a zonas delicadas…

La mirada de Edward cobró una intensidad poco compasiva que no presagiaba nada amable para mis zonas en guerra. Mi expresidiario amenazaba con volver, y a ese no había nada que lo calmase, especialmente por las mañanas, así que me quedé quietecita sopesando rápidamente mis posibilidades de salir airosa de un nuevo asalto con ese hombre insaciable.

Debió reconocer las señales de tregua que le enviaba, porque hizo una excelente interpretación de su sonrisa lenta y torcida, y la implacable expresión de sus ojos se suavizó.

-Puedes quedarte si es lo que quieres, pero me gustaría que me acompañases a hacer algo especial. – Me incorporé inmediatamente sobre la cama, olvidando mi deseo de no hacer nada en todo el día, e ignorando la tonta protesta de mis músculos.

-Empecé a sospechar en cuanto te vi ceder tan fácilmente, ahora sé que voy a caer en una trampa. ¿Qué es eso tan especial que quieres hacer? – Cerró sus puños para apoyarlos en la cama y nivelar así nuestros ojos. Seguía teniendo la misma sonrisa seductora y de cerca, la luz que entraba por el ventanal le arrancaba a sus ojos una multitud de destellos azules, verdes, grises y con motas doradas… ¡Joder…! No era justo que fuese tan, tan guapo.

-Hoy es el día. Voy a utilizar tu regalo de Navidad antes de que caduque. – Me dio un ligero beso en los labios mientras yo seguía como petrificada por la sorpresa. Nunca pensé realmente que lo utilizaría.

-¡No me lo puedo creer! Eso no me lo pierdo. Dame cinco minutos para aterrizar y estar presentable y te alcanzo. – Bajé de la cama urgida por la impaciencia que repentinamente sentía, en dirección al baño dispuesta a ducharme y estar lista en cero coma.

-Serán más de cinco minutos. Ya es tarde para un desayuno formal, ¿bastará con café? – Lo escuché a pesar del murmullo del agua de la ducha que ya corría por mi piel y suavizaba la tensión de mis músculos.

-Por supuesto, al menos por el momento. – Respondí levantando la voz para hacerme oír, gesto innecesario porque cuando abrí los ojos él me miraba desde la puerta. – Te ha costado decidirte, ¿eh…? Nunca pensé que llegaría el día en el que viese al Puto Amo del autocontrol reunir el coraje para meterse en una pelota de _Zorbing_ y lanzarse ladera abajo. – Levantó una ceja y bajó la cabeza reconociendo la demora con una sonrisa imposible de ignorar.

-No creas que me está resultando fácil. Pero quiero hacerlo, así que no trates de distraerme ni provocarme, está decidido. – Con esa frase se giró y lo perdí de vista. Juraría que iba pavoneándose como un gallo.

Terminé mi rutina de aseo con el estómago lleno de mariposas, nerviosa como una colegiala sin saber muy bien el motivo. Suponía que porque me hacía mucha ilusión que se hubiese decidido a ceder completamente su necesidad de tener un férreo control sobre él y todo lo que le rodeaba, aunque fuese solo en un juego durante unos instantes. Un paso más, tipo duro. Y en la dirección correcta.

Localicé rápidamente las prendas que Edward había dejado ligeramente descolocadas en la formación militar del vestidor. Lo primero que vi fueron los zapatos, unas cuñas de Dior con una preciosa loneta de flores estampadas, una camiseta de mangas cortas blanca y una falda ligera en tono celeste de Céline, todo pensado para aprovechar el espléndido día de finales de agosto. Elegí ropa interior pequeña y en tono _nude_ de Andrés Sardá y comencé a vestirme. Antes de bajar busqué unas gafas de sol y las metí en mi bolso junto a mi cámara de fotos.

El olor del café recién hecho me llevó hasta la cocina para ver a Edward de pie, vestido con unos vaqueros azul oscuro y una de esas camisas blancas que tan magníficamente bien le sentaban, con los puños remangados hasta los antebrazos. Me tendió una taza mientras me miraba de arriba abajo con total descaro, y lo bebimos rápidamente, sin ni siquiera molestarnos en sentarnos. Después me tomó de la mano en dirección al garaje.

Me sentía ligera y con ganas de reír por cualquier cosa, por cómo me tomaba de la mano con los dedos entrelazados, por cómo abría cada puerta para permitirme pasar primero, por cómo se le ajustaban los vaqueros a las caderas, o porque su café estaba demasiado caliente mientras que el mío lo había preparado a una temperatura perfecta.

-Veo que Emmett te ha devuelto la moto. – Comenté al verla en una esquina del garaje.

-Así es. – Quizás fuese la forma en la que lo dijo, o el repentino fogonazo de pura malicia que me pareció ver en sus ojos, pero algo me dijo que había más detrás de esa simple respuesta.

-¿Él lo sabe? – Me lo confirmó su sonrisa arrogante.

-No ha llamado todavía, así que supongo que aún no lo sabe. – De nuevo me ofreció un motivo más para mi risa.

-Pues sí que estuviste ocupado anoche… – Edward se limitó a guiñarme un ojo sonriente y desvergonzado al abrir la puerta del Alas de Gaviota para mí.

El motor rugió y nosotros volamos bajito en dirección al terreno de la empresa de _Zorbing_. Edward aparentaba estar relajado, como si no le afectase en absoluto lo que estaba a punto de hacer, pero yo que había aprendido a conocerlo bien y a observar cada uno de sus gestos, lo veía tragar con quizás demasiado frecuencia. No le comenté nada y disimulé mi hallazgo, dejándome llevar por las notas saltarinas y despreocupadas de Chick Corea.

Cuando llegamos a la cima de una suave colina con un prado amplio y verde a nuestros pies, comencé a sentir de nuevo las mariposas como si formasen un enjambre. Hacía una mañana espléndida, apenas sin nubes que tapasen el ardiente sol.

Saludamos a los encargados y me alejé un poco para observarlo todo a una prudente distancia y aproveché para sacar algunas fotos. Con el _zoom_ de la cámara pude comprobar que la pista por dónde se lanzaría estaba ligeramente curvada hacia el interior y limitada por unas vallas a lo largo de todo el recorrido. En la cima a Edward le daban algunas nociones sobre los mecanismos de anclaje y seguridad; abajo en el valle, dos miembros de la empresa esperaban para detenerlo cuando terminase de bajar, impidiendo que continuase en dirección oeste hasta que se encontrase con algo que lo detuviese, al más puro estilo vikingo.

Me sentía nerviosa. Volví a enfocar a Edward y tomé algunas fotos. Él miró hacia mí y me sonrió a través del objetivo, parecía estar disfrutando de toda la experiencia a pesar de su recelo anterior.

-Ven, hay otra para ti. – Retrocedí un paso instintivamente y faltó muy poco para que me torciese el pie con esas cuñas de tacón y una raíz del árbol bajo el que estaba.

-No, ni hablar. – Lo peor que me podía haber pasado es que lo tomase como un reto, y eso justo parecía, porque se quitó las gafas de sol y avanzó a grandes zancadas hasta donde yo buscaba inútilmente un refugio. Zancadas sospechosamente cadenciosas.

-Venga, ¿dónde ha quedado esa frase tan pretenciosa sobre algo de reunir coraje? – El tono de su voz me confirmó sus intenciones.

-Llevo falda, no puedo. – Mi espalda topó contra el árbol al tiempo que Edward me encarcelaba con una de sus manos apoyada en el tronco sobre mi hombro, y la otra en mi cintura. Canalla, estaba haciendo trampas, este no era el plan original, si a mí me atrajese la idea, el regalo hubiese sido para los dos, pero no era el caso. Un Solo Lanzamiento. Punto.

-Técnicamente sí que puedes. Además, te he traído unas bermudas, están en el coche. – ¡Ay, joder! Tragué en seco. Su boca se estaba acercando más de lo que podía considerarse seguro para mi buen juicio.

-No pienso ponérmelas, no veo ningún vestuario por aquí. Si supieses la ropa interior que llevo no estarías tan tranquilo, ni me pedirías que me cambiase de ropa en el coche. – Se detuvo casi rozando mis labios y resopló algo exasperado.

-¡Qué truco más sucio! Te recuerdo que hacías topless en el jardín de mis padres en una fiesta… Buen intento, pero no cuela. – Era ahora o nunca. Me agaché como pude en el estrecho margen de movimientos que me había dejado al resoplar y me escabullí de su trampa con toda la dignidad que pude improvisar.

-¡Está bien! No me atrevo. ¿Contento? ¿Eso es lo que querías oír? Me da miedo, además, no soy yo la que necesita terapia con el tema del control. – Rodeé el árbol y le hablé asomando la cabeza desde el otro lado del tronco.

-¿No me crees capaz de persuadirte para que me acompañes en esta aventura? – Quise gritar.

-Sí que te creo capaz. ¡Por supuesto que te creo capaz! Por ese motivo si te acercas un solo paso más me subiré a este árbol como una gata y no me bajaré hasta que no llegue una dotación de bomberos para obligarme a poner los pies en el suelo. Muchos bomberos. Bomberos realmente fuertes que van a tener que ponerme las manos encima si pretenden atraparme. – La mirada de advertencia que me lanzó encogió mi estómago, pero no hizo ninguna mella en mi voluntad. Aguanté como pude, pero al final decidió creer que era cierto que estaba dispuesta a montar un número delante de todo el mundo.

-Está bien, está bien. Cobarde... – Eso es, los bomberos no son como los _dragqueens_. Alzó las manos en señal de rendición y retrocedió algunos pasos. No me fie de él en absoluto y permanecí sin moverme de mi refugio detrás del tronco.

-Sí, a mucha honra, me da igual, yo no tengo esos problemas con la testosterona, ya ves. – Frunció el entrecejo y acortó un paso que yo me apresuré a volver a ganar.

-Dicen que es muy bueno para descargar tensión, y ahora mismo pareces realmente tensa. ¿Estás segura de que no quieres probar? ¿Ni siquiera por mí? – ¡Ja! _Un cambio de estrategia no va a servirte en este caso, tipo duro_. Quizás fuese una tontería, pero me daba pánico y contra eso no hay sonrisas que valgan.

-No hagas eso.

-¿Qué no haga el qué? – Era el hombre más desesperantemente tenaz e incansable que conocía. Nunca se daba por vencido ni aceptaba un no por respuesta a la primera de cambio.

-¡Eso! Ponerte mimoso y seductor con la cabeza inclinada, no va a funcionar, tú eres quien necesita descargar adrenalina, yo descargo más que suficiente cada vez que entro en ese prostíbulo de principios de siglo. Una mujer también tiene sus límites y este es el mío: nada de rodar por laderas. – Aquel razonamiento pareció convencerlo, aunque se mostró algo decepcionado y aquello estuvo a punto de hacer que… ¡No! Ni hablar del tema.

-Como quieras. Cobarde. – Le saqué la lengua en un gesto infantil cuando se alejó lo suficiente como para sentirme segura. Su respuesta fue la sonrisa más espectacular y canallesca que tenía en su repertorio.

Dejé mi refugio y volví a ponerme delante del tronco para no perderme un detalle de todos los preparativos previos al lanzamiento. El corazón me latía con fuerza contra el pecho y me sudaban ligeramente las manos. Jugueteé con mi pulsera instintivamente y cuando me di cuenta que lo hacía procuré detenerme, estaba realmente nerviosa, pero tenía que reconocer que era una experiencia muy emocionante. Recordé mi cámara y volví a hacer fotos. Muchas fotos, verlo a través de la lente era como poner una falsa distancia entre nosotros.

Cerraron la esfera de plástico transparente, Edward me miró. Y se lanzó.

Más bien lo lanzaron. Y ya no pude seguir poniendo distancia y aparté la cámara para verlo rodar con mis propios ojos. Suavemente al principio, más rápido a medida que descendía… Pensé que el corazón me saltaría del pecho para tirarse al vacío porque estas emociones eran demasiado intensas. ¿Y si le pasaba algo?

Cuando los otros dos encargados de la empresa detuvieron la gigantesca pelota trasparente en el fondo del valle, yo grité dando saltos eufórica. Rápidamente vinieron a por mí en un jeep destartalado y bajamos para encontrarnos con ellos. Durante el trayecto no dejé de buscarlo con ojos ansiosos ni un solo momento. Hasta que no lo vi saliendo con pasos algo inseguros, no encontró paz mi pobre corazón. Cuando me vio, se dejó caer al suelo y esperó tumbado a que llegase corriendo a su lado.

-¿Qué tal estás? ¿Mareado? – Cuando llegué reía a carcajadas alegres y escandalosas como jamás le había escuchado antes.

-¡No! ¡Nada de eso! ¡Es genial! – Me sujetó por el cuello y se incorporó para darme un beso de esos apretados sin dejar realmente de reír. Luego frunció el ceño. – Bueno, solo un poco, como si estuviese muy borracho. Pasará enseguida. – Volvió a tumbarse en la hierba todavía con los restos de su risa agitándole el pecho. – Isabella, tienes que probarlo, te lo aseguro, es genial. La mejor terapia. – Sonreí y le acaricié el pelo arrodillada a su lado, disfrutando de la maravilla cada vez más frecuente que suponía verlo feliz y despreocupado. Me tenía completamente loca por él.

-Está bien, en la próxima ocasión reuniré el valor y me lanzaré contigo. Pero no por sorpresa, yo también necesito tiempo para hacerme a la idea. – Se incorporó apoyándose en los codos y me miró como si me comprendiese y estuviese de acuerdo en lo necesarios que son los previos avisos.

-Creo que ya no estoy en zona de riesgo de infarto y podré andar con dignidad; además tengo hambre. Ven, te llevaré a un sitio que estoy seguro que te gustará.

El camino de regreso a la ciudad estuvo lleno de anécdotas y detalles de la reciente experiencia, narrados con sorprendente énfasis por un Edward al que no había visto antes con mucha frecuencia, pero al que podría acostumbrarme muy fácilmente.

Dejamos el coche en un _parking_ subterráneo y fuimos caminando de la mano hasta el _Café_ _Campagne_, situado en una esquina de _Post_ _Alley_ que desemboca justo en el mercado _Pike_ _Place_. Nos acomodamos en una de las mesas al aire libre junto a la fuente en la pequeña plaza interior y traté de concentrarme en la carta del _Brunch_ para elegir algo apetitoso. A esas horas del sábado la zona era un hervidero de parejas y familias paseando, gente haciendo _footing_ con sus perros, o con la compra de verduras frescas, carnes y pescados para el fin de semana, repartidores a domicilio a los que solamente les faltaban las orejas para ser el Conejo de Alicia en el País de las Maravillas, y terrazas llenas de gente disfrutando del sol leyendo un periódico, o enfrascados en alegres conversaciones.

Una ciudad viva que bullía de actividad, y nosotros, paseando en medio de todo eso mezclándonos entre el gentío como si no hubiésemos hecho otra cosa en la vida. Aunque Edward tras sus gafas de sol escanease la calle con intenciones menos amables que yo. Sabía el esfuerzo que estaba haciendo, sabía que él estaría más cómodo en el interior del local en una mesa del fondo con buena visibilidad de la entrada, y también sabía que había pedido esta mesa y no otra por mí, para darme esa vida que me había prometido y que ahora estaba en condiciones de ofrecerme.

Dejé la carta sobre la mesa y lo miré a placer tras la discreción de mis gafas de sol, hasta que atraje su mirada hacia mí. No me hizo esperar más de un par de segundos.

-No soy capaz de decidirme. ¿Te importaría elegir por mí? – Una sonrisa cómplice le iluminó la cara. Se quitó las gafas para dejarlas sobre la mesa y con sus dedos largos y estilizados, acarició mi mano sin apartar sus hipnóticos ojos de los míos. Correspondí a su gesto de cariño pasando suavemente los dedos sobre las pálidas cicatrices de sus nudillos con todo el amor que guardaba en el pecho para él.

-Me gusta elegir tu comida por ti. – Me levanté mis gafas de sol para que él también pudiese ver mis ojos y las dejé sobre mi cabeza.

-Lo sé. – Conseguí responderle casi en un susurro. De repente estábamos dentro de nuestra particular burbuja y el resto del mundo había desaparecido.

Cuando llegó el camarero para tomarnos nota, Edward volvió resuelto a la carta y pidió café, panecillos dulces con mantequilla y mermeladas, _baggels_ rellenos de salmón ahumado y mantequilla de eneldo, queso con miel e higos, y en una transición de lo más natural continuamos por la segunda ronda con un vino blanco afrutado y ligero, acompañando varios cortes de carne de ave asada fría, ensalada de frutos secos y verduras confitadas.

Ambos comimos con apetito, disfrutando del soleado mediodía; algunas personas ocupaban mesas cercanas, otras pasaban por nuestro lado, concentradas en sus pensamientos, o se saludaban afectuosos entre ellos ajenos por completo a nosotros. Si alguien reconoció a Edward por sus negocios, o a mí por aquel escandaloso reportaje, no hizo el más mínimo gesto que lo delatase.

Éramos una pareja más, ignorada educadamente, exactamente igual que cualquier otra. Bueno, quizás no tan ignorados cuando Edward se levantó para elegir personalmente algo del bufé de las carnes, y varias miradas femeninas, muchas en realidad, lo siguieron hasta que desapareció en el interior. Sonreí con total descaro, era mío y podían mirarlo cuanto quisiesen, que nada cambiaría ese hecho.

Me lanzó una mirada desde el bufé para comprobar si estaba bien. Ese era uno de esos detalles que habían cambiado, antes, en lo más crudo del enfrentamiento con Aro, difícilmente me habría dejado sola en una mesa en algún lugar público, aunque fuese por unos instantes.

Para mí suponía un cambio asombrosamente refrescante. No porque antes me sintiese encerrada o demasiado controlada, sino porque en mi interior sabía que entre esas posibles miradas ya no estaría la de los Vulturi con sus peligrosas intenciones.

Aquel día, en aquel islote, nuestras vidas experimentaron cambios importantes, y desde entonces era como si navegásemos con vientos más amables. ¿Significaba eso que nosotros, sobre todo Edward, habíamos cambiado?

Quién sabe…

¿Acaso una pantera deja de ser un animal salvaje cuando duerme con el estómago lleno? ¿O un luchador deja de serlo cuando no está combatiendo?

No, los hombres como Edward no cambian jamás, están forjados de esa forma, al igual que las mujeres como yo. Solamente pedía una cosa a quien fuese que tejiese los hilos del destino: que ya no hubiese más noches de combates para él.

Todos parecíamos disfrutar de la calma, Edward, y por supuesto yo misma, y esa tranquilidad se reflejaba a nuestro alrededor, como si lo proyectásemos a todo lo que nos rodeaba, a nuestra familia, los amigos, el trabajo…

Pensar en el trabajo trajo la Fundación al frente de mis pensamientos. No solo seguía en marcha, sino que había intensificado su labor. Contratábamos a Stefan Kroener para casos puntuales, gracias a él localizamos a los familiares de aquellos chicos del islote que Edward había salvado de su destino. Shannon seguía sin aparecer, pero no dejábamos de buscarla.

Mi hombre se acercó de nuevo a nuestra mesa como si nadie hubiese llevado mejor unas gafas de sol en toda la historia, poniendo ante mí un plato con algunos cortes de carne rosada, queso y uvas.

-He traído algo más de carne para ti, es pato, pruébala está en su punto. – Creo que le di las gracias todavía con la sonrisa puesta, pero poco más, porque mi mente volvía a mirar directamente a un anhelo que albergaba muy dentro de mí, en el más profundo y secreto confín de mi corazón. – ¿Qué sucede?

Me enderecé en mi asiento sabiéndome pillada in fraganti. En varias ocasiones me había preguntado, y en varias ocasiones había improvisado una excusa y cambiado el tema con más o menos acierto, pero nunca, ni por un solo momento había conseguido convencerlo realmente.

-Nada, solamente te miraba. – "_Nada, solamente quería decirte que me gustaría que tuviésemos un hijo y no estoy segura de cómo vas a tomártelo cuando te lo sugiera._" Tampoco estábamos en el lugar más adecuado para hablar de un tema tan íntimo.

-No, me mirabas en silencio y sonreías. Esa combinación solo puede arrojar dos resultados: o estabas regodeándote en algún recuerdo, o estás tramando algo; me inclino por esto último. En cualquier caso espero tener algo que ver con esa sonrisa. – Canalla… Era imposible ocultarle nada y a pesar de que no me presionaba, tenía la sospecha de que él intuía por dónde podría ir el asunto. El hecho de que no insistiese en saberlo, no hacía más que aumentar mis dudas por una parte, y darme más tiempo como contrapartida.

-Por supuesto que tienes que ver. Me siento feliz y no termino de acostumbrarme a no estar permanentemente a la sombra de los chicos de seguridad; es un cambio muy agradable no tener nada que temer. – Por la mirada llena de significado que me lanzó, supe que no lo había engañado.

-No podría estar más de acuerdo contigo. Aún así mantendremos parte de la seguridad, por simple precaución. El mundo sin Aro es más seguro, de eso no hay duda, pero sigue siendo un lugar hostil y convulso lleno de injusticias y personas desesperadas. Lo era antes de él, y lo sigue siendo después de él.

¿Era esa su forma de responderme? Suspiré algo frustrada. ¡Qué fácil era dejarse llevar por la inercia del pasado y volver a permitir que las dudas me volviesen casi paranoica!

Edward nunca se había caracterizado por dar una respuesta vaga mediante un rodeo, cuando respondía con una metáfora esta era clara y concisa. Él era directo y supuse que a esas alturas, ya me conocería lo suficiente como para no presumir de conocerme por completo, ni de poder leer en mi mente. Porque seamos sinceros, a lo largo de nuestra relación le había dado algunas sorpresas tremendas.

Así que dejé a un lado mi versión más paranoica, y me recordé a mí misma que todavía quedaban algunos hombres de la organización de Aro de los que no habíamos encontrado ni rastro; sin ir más lejos, nunca supe quién fue el hombre que conducía cuando Félix intentó secuestrarme. Por no mencionar que como él, habrá otros de los que ni siquiera había oído hablar.

Se imponía un verdadero cambio de tema, me negaba a que ese ser despreciable ocupase algún lugar en nuestra vida. No iba a estropearme el día.

-¿Dónde vas a llevarme después de aquí? – Comenté en tono ligero antes de llevarme un trozo de carne a la boca.

-¡Ah…! Estaba esperando el cambio de tema. ¿Cine? – Noté un violento estremecimiento que me recorrió la espalda y terminó anidando en mi vientre.

-¡No!

-¿No? – Fingió absoluta sorpresa el muy canalla. – Pensé que te había gustado la última película a la que fuimos. – Sus ojos me miraban con desarmante intensidad, brillando perversos y divertidos sobre el tenedor que detuvo a medio camino de su boca.

-Reconócelo, Ryan Gosling te hizo sentir un poquito nervioso. – Contraataqué con el armamento pesado. Sin embargo Edward negó indolente sin acusar el golpe.

-A mí solo me pone nervioso tu escote. Y tus piernas. – Añadió con la voz cargada de intenciones.

-Ya me di cuenta. – Respondí coqueta, con un tono de voz bajo y seductor.

-Reconocerás que no me supuso ningún esfuerzo atraer tu completa atención de nuevo hacia mí. Yo soy de verdad, mientras que él solo interpretaba un papel. – El recuerdo de aquel momento se plasmó en mi mente con total claridad: un abrazo atrapándome contra su boca, un beso largo, inesperado por su intensidad en mitad de la película, su mano que subía despacio por el interior de mi muslo hacia mi sexo, una débil e inútil resistencia por mi parte… Algo pequeño que entraba en mi vagina empujado por su dedo, y después, el beso que termina, su dedo retirándose, su mano mostrándome discretamente un control remoto pequeño, las vibraciones dentro de mí…

Noté el mismo calor en mis mejillas que aquella tarde, me las toqué con el dorso de los dedos mirando nerviosa a nuestro alrededor. Nadie nos prestaba atención. Bebí un sorbo de mi copa, y luego otro cuando comprobé que vigilaba mi reacción como un halcón, con los labios entreabiertos en esa mueca casi cruel de puro deseo. De nuevo la potente tensión sexual entre ambos parecía hacer temblar el aire a nuestro alrededor.

-¿Te refieres a Ryan Gosling… o a eso otro más pequeño? – Susurré para que nadie pudiese oírnos. Tenía que reconocer que la posibilidad de tener público hacía las cosas más interesantes en cierta medida. En muchos aspectos… Dejé escapar un suspiro.

-A ambos, no hay nada como el original en carne y hueso. ¿No estás de acuerdo? – Se inclinó hacia la mesa en un gesto confidente que me apresuré a imitar. Nos quedamos muy cerca el uno del otro, casi retándonos a contener la enorme tentación de besarnos los labios.

-Completamente. Me has arrancado demasiados gemidos llenos de lujuria como para negar lo evidente. – El momento de tensión se volvió prolongado y casi irresistible. Entonces vi la oportunidad de devolverle algo de su juego y me retiré sonriendo, volviendo a concentrarme en mi comida. Él se retiró con elegancia, como si interpretase mi gesto como una petición de tiempo muerto al árbitro.

-Comprendo que con los _dragqueens_ de anoche no, pero me intriga saber por qué motivo no pareces sentirte celoso porque pueda resultarme atractivo otro hombre. ¿Tan evidente es que soy tuya por completo? – Dejé la pregunta suspendida en el aire, con esa mezcla de "no es importante, pero sí", aparentando no esperar realmente una respuesta por su parte.

-Cualquiera diría que piensas que voy a estar celoso de cualquier hombre al que mires.

-¿Y no era así? – Resopló una risa irónica y dejó caer la cabeza hacia delante. Cuando la alzó, sus ojos no reflejaban la despreocupación del resto de su expresión.

-Tú lo has dicho, era, antes de comprobar por mí mismo que el amor hace estragos con una mano en todo lo que es innecesario, mientras con la otra ata el corazón y la razón con cadenas imposibles de romper. – Volvió a acercarse de nuevo y yo contuve el aliento. – Tú me amas, y eres mía, Isabella. Tu corazón, tu mente y tu coño me pertenecen por completo, de la misma forma que yo te pertenezco. – Lancé una mirada nerviosa a mi derecha. – No te inquietes, nadie nos oye. Anoche no parecía preocuparte tanto el que alguien pudiese escucharnos…

-Eres un canalla descarado. – El tono ligero que había desaparecido en el punto más candente de la última frase, regresó y con él las sensaciones más frívolas en mi cuerpo, mientras que mi pobre corazón todavía cantaba en el más puro de los tonos, como si sus palabras fuesen el diapasón que lo afinaba. – Creo que estoy necesitando un paseo y aire libre. Grandes cantidades de aire. – No podía probar ni un solo bocado más y quería algo más de intimidad entre nosotros. Necesitaba besarlo.

-Conozco el lugar ideal.

Como si hubiese leído mi mente, después de aquel copioso _Brunch_, me llevó al parque _Green_ _Lake_. Allí paseamos de la mano bajo los árboles que daban sombra a los caminos y praderas, con café para llevar en vasos térmicos, disfrutando del clima, viendo a otras parejas hacer lo mismo que nosotros, niños jugando entre ellos, ancianos enfrascados en partidas de ajedrez, gente leyendo, o volando cometas, y nosotros en medio de todo, como gente normal.

Encontré momentos para besarlo y para dejarme besar, sin que permitiésemos que el exigente deseo al que con tanta facilidad nos rendíamos, nos arrastrase más allá.

Ver a tanta gente me llevó a preguntarme sobre las historias que guardaban en sus corazones, cuando se lo comenté a Edward como pregunta retórica, él propuso un juego: nos sentamos en un banco a observar y a suponer realidades de algunas personas al azar a juzgar por sus gestos y la forma de comportarse. Tenía que reconocer que él era muy bueno en ese juego, siempre justificaba sus conclusiones con hechos, y estaba convencido que yo hacía trampas porque imaginaba sus vidas tratando de justificar mis conclusiones de la misma forma en la que él lo hacía, pero con menos rigor y algo más de inventiva.

El crepúsculo caía lentamente cuando regresamos a nuestra casa, algunas nubes rojas cubrían el cielo y con seguridad eran las causantes de que todavía hiciese bastante calor. La piscina exterior supuso una tentación demasiado grande como para que la ignorásemos, me puse rápidamente la parte de abajo del bikini, sin la superior, y Edward el bañador, y nos zambullimos para disfrutar del frescor del agua. La del bikini fue una batalla que apenas tuve que librar, si hice topless en casa de mis suegros, no había razón para que no lo hiciese en mi propia casa, los chicos de seguridad sabían con quién se estaban jugando el tipo y desaparecían como por arte de magia de la zona de la piscina, dándonos completa privacidad y libertad.

Me quedé mirándolo de nuevo, por millonésima vez en el día, mojado, fuerte, la tranquilidad le suavizaba en cierta forma la penetrante mirada, le dulcificaba los labios y la frente, los gestos de las manos, las reacciones… Dios, en ocasiones reía como un niño, como esa misma mañana.

-Sigues teniendo esa extraña sonrisa. Dime lo que callas. – Al quedarme anclada en su mirada, pensé que no tenía por qué callar absolutamente nada ante él, y me decidí a plantear el tema.

-Voy a pedirte algo, pero no te pongas nervioso, no tiene por qué ser ahora. – Sin embargo algo nervioso sí que se puso y acortó de dos brazadas la distancia que nos separaba, pegándome contra la pared de la piscina con sus manos apoyadas en el borde a los lados de mi cabeza. El agua le llegaba por el pecho y la cicatriz que le surcaba hasta el hombro quedaba visible.

-Puedes pedirme lo que quieras, estamos en tu elemento, ya sabes que rodeado de agua estoy en tus manos. Dime qué es lo que quieres, qué puedo darte. – Acaricié su mandíbula, sus pómulos y el pelo mojado, sus labios antes de acercarme para darle un beso lleno de amor por él. Por todo él. Su cercanía siempre me resultaba enloquecedora y reconfortante al mismo tiempo, no era capaz de pensar con claridad, así que ni me molesté en intentarlo, solamente le abrí mi corazón.

-Quiero un hijo. – Pude ver la momentánea confusión en sus ojos, algo que esperaba, pero me gustó que su cuerpo no se separase del mío ni un ápice.

-Un hijo… ¿Estás segura? – Parecía sorprendido y no al mismo tiempo. No sonreía, tampoco deba la impresión de rechazar la idea. Me rodeó la cintura con uno de sus brazos, sus ojos parecían buscar el camino para entrar en mi mente, mientras que su otra mano recorría mi cuello y mi hombro. Yo le rodeé su cuello con mis brazos y me pegué a él todo lo que pude sin dejar de mirarlo.

-Completamente segura desde la noche que pasamos en Hanoi. – Frunció el ceño con la cabeza ligeramente inclinada.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué estás segura desde aquella noche y no cualquier otro momento? – Estreché aún más mi abrazo en torno a él. Inspiré profundamente y miré al cielo buscando las palabras adecuadas en mi mente. Cuando pensé que las tenía, volví a mirarlo y le sujeté la cara con ambas manos.

-Porque creí perderte. Cuando supe del elaborado plan que habías trazado hacía tanto tiempo para ocultarme y mantenerme a salvo, para dejarme más dinero del que jamás podría haber gastado en previsión de que te sucediese algo... – Tragué el nudo en mi garganta y negué despacio con la cabeza. – Pensé que quizás no pudieses cumplir tu promesa de regresar a mi lado y pensé… pensé que si te perdía no me quedaría nada. Nada por lo que mereciese la pena seguir luchando sin ti.

El tiempo se detuvo con el crepúsculo suspendido del cielo, mientras nosotros nos mirábamos el alma a través de los ojos. Edward fue el primero en cerrarlos antes de estrecharme entre sus brazos con tanta fuerza, que casi resultó doloroso. Yo también cerré los míos y enterré la cara en el hueco de su cuello, aferrándome a él con tanta fuerza como pude.

-Eres muy joven. – Argumentó sin demasiada convicción manteniéndome todavía fuertemente apretada contra su pecho.

-Voy a cumplir veinticuatro en unas semanas. – Respondí rozando con mis labios la piel mojada de su cuello antes de separarme y enfrentar sus ojos. – Te repito que no tiene por qué ser inmediatamente, podemos pensarlo, es una decisión que tenemos que tomar entre los dos. – Mis palabras no hicieron más que contribuir a que frunciese aún más el ceño.

-¿Has pensado que un hijo te ataría a mí más que ningún contrato de matrimonio? ¿Más que todas las promesas de amor y placer del mundo? Estarás ligando tu vida a la mía por medio de una nueva vida. Una vida creada a partir de los dos. – Por más que busqué no encontré ni una sola entonación de recelo o reticencia en sus palabras a pesar del gesto de su frente.

-Naturalmente que lo he pensado y no veo por qué motivo ese hecho debería disuadirme. Edward si no quie…

-Sabes qué tipo de hombre soy, sabes que no soy capaz de amar sin volverme loco. Quiero que seas consciente de lo que supondría tener un hijo conmigo. – Así que se trataba de eso… Le dediqué una sonrisa dulce y acaricié su cicatriz de la forma más sugerente que pude, mandándole el mensaje de que nada en él, ni su pasado, ni su advertencia de volverse loco de amor me harían reconsiderarlo. Pero como conocía a mi hombre, sentí la urgencia de no omitir cabos sueltos y dejarle el asunto muy claro.

-Sin duda eso hará la experiencia aún más interesante, me gustas loco de amor. Edward, en este tema estoy segura de dos cosas, una es que quiero tener un hijo contigo, y la otra es que quiero tenerlo cuando tú también quieras tenerlo. No tengo prisa, como has dicho soy joven y me encuentro muy feliz con mi vida tal y como está ahora mismo; cuando llegues al punto en el que me encuentro, solo tienes que decírmelo.

Le di un ligero beso y puse algo de distancia entre nosotros. Me dejó ir con algo de reticencia, pero o me alejaba, o no podría seguir resistiendo la tentación de enroscar mis piernas en sus caderas. Y para ser sincera, él podría ser el Puto Amo, pero era un hombre, y como tal, se bloqueaba con los mensajes contradictorios. Eso de evitar contradicciones estaba en el primer capítulo del "Manual Básico del Puto Amo" volumen dos.

Nadé algunos metros, dejándolo a mi espalda para darle tiempo y miré al cielo, el resplandor del sol era apenas una franja azulada en el horizonte y las nubes parecían haberse disipado.

-Oh… Mira qué luna más espectacular. ¿Qué estrella es esa? – Señalé hacia el cielo tratando de ignorar que el agua a mi alrededor sin él era algo más fría.

-El planeta Venus. – Respondió en tono deliberadamente neutro. Luché contra la necesidad de girarme para verlo, notaba con asombrosa intensidad su mirada clavada en mí.

-¿Y aquella otra más pequeña? – Continué con mi pequeña puesta en escena. Sabía que necesitaría tiempo, quizás lo había dicho de forma precipitada.

-Mercurio. – Murmuró justo en mi oído. Me rodeó con sus brazos por detrás y no pude más que sentirme profundamente aliviada por que fuese él quien acortase la distancia que yo le había dado. Dejé caer la cabeza contra su pecho y enlacé mis dedos con los suyos.

-Una es el amor y la otra el mensajero de los dioses, ¿no es así? – Ambos mirábamos al cielo envueltos por una suave penumbra, rota apenas por las luces del jardín y la piscina que iluminaban el suelo, pero no el cielo. Su torso desnudo era suave y cálido contra mi cuerpo.

-Así es. Según Ovidio, Mercurio también se encargaba de llevar los sueños hasta los humanos que dormían. Todavía se puede ver en las noches cálidas del verano la constelación de Escorpión, pero desaparecerá siguiendo el curso de los cuerpos celestes, y volverá Orión con sus tormentas y sus helados vientos; la calma estival no durará para siempre. Solamente Venus y Mercurio son visibles durante todo el año, aunque solo en las primeras horas de la noche y en las últimas antes de que amanezca.

La simbología de sus palabras resonó en mi cabeza y tuvieron eco en mi corazón; a esto es a lo que me refería cuando pensé en sus metáforas. Me giré para mirar su perfil duro, como cincelado en la oscuridad. Reflejos ondulantes del agua le iluminaban el poderoso mentón y los pómulos, haciendo que sus rasgos pareciesen aún más duros de lo que eran en realidad.

-No le temo a Orión y sus tormentas, tenemos experiencia en sobrevivir a tormentas terribles. – Sus ojos parecían diamantes negros con reflejos de plata cuando me miraron. – No me inquietan siempre que el amor pueda encontrar la manera de hacernos llegar su mensaje. Aunque sea en forma de sueños.

Me acerqué para besar esos labios que parecían de duro mármol, pero al hacerlo, los noté carnosos, suaves y cálidos. Labios de un hombre de verdad que correspondían a mi beso.

-Tú sueñas con un hijo. – Susurró casi sin romper ese beso en el que tremolaba algo sagrado.

-Estoy despierta cuando veo ante nosotros un futuro. Y sí, sueño con un hijo nuestro en ese futuro. – Hablábamos en susurros, solamente para nosotros, como si temiésemos que alguna estrella envidiosa nos escuchase.

-La primera vez que hablamos sobre la posibilidad de tener un hijo te di mi respuesta. – Una de sus manos soltó la mía para acariciar mi torso hacia abajo, en una caricia bien reconocida que presagiaba que su mano en breves instantes abarcaría mi sexo, pero en vez de eso, se detuvo y la dejó plana contra la parte inferior, justo sobre mi vientre. – Nunca me hubiese atrevido a pedirte que tuvieses un hijo mío, pero te aseguro que te daré los hijos que quieras.

Emocionada por la intensidad que desprendían su cuerpo y sus palabras, improvisé una respuesta que diese algo de normalidad; normalidad que Edward estaba muy lejos de sentir.

-Mi idea es empezar por uno. Luego ya veríamos.

-Lo cuidaré y educaré junto a ti. Velaré por él, y porque sea un niño feliz que se convierta en un hombre feliz y honesto. Nada le faltará a nuestro hijo, ni amor, ni rectitud cuando la necesite, ni atención, ni un consejo, ni una mano amiga que lo guie en el difícil camino de la vida.

-¿Te has planteado que quizás sea una niña? El Karma tiene esos detalles. – Una risa ronca brotó de su pecho, tan profunda y rica en matices, que la noté en todo el cuerpo.

-En ese caso sería una bendición del Karma, no un castigo. – Fingí sentir una súbita indignación, me deshice de su abrazo y le salpiqué la cara con el agua.

-Naturalmente que no, hablaba de cuando creciese y algún chico silencioso con unos bonitos ojos y el pelo revuelto, comenzase a dedicarle miradas lánguidas de "soy tan misterioso que no es posible que te resistas a mi encanto". – Lo vi apretar los dientes antes de chascar la lengua. Alargó su mano para tirar de mí y volvió a aprisionarme entre sus fuertes brazos. Me negué a resistirme por más tiempo y enrosqué las piernas alrededor de sus caderas.

-¿Cuánto crees que le durará esa mirada lánguida y ese encanto, si me llevo a ese supuesto chico a una fábrica abandonada? – Su mano voló, más bien nadó, hacia mi trasero y me pegó contra su creciente erección. Un estallido de puro fuego prendió en mi vientre, su fiera protección, la idea de una fábrica abandonada, la potencia de su erección, sus ojos, sus manos clavándose en mis nalgas, su cuerpo casi desnudo tan cerca del mío…

-Eres incorregible. Pobre criatura, no lo va a tener nada fácil. – Protesté con una ondulación de mis caderas que me dio una idea bastante precisa de hasta qué punto el asunto se había puesto serio.

-Naturalmente, ¿qué esperabas? Ven aquí, basta de hablar de hipótesis inquietantes, mejor pasamos a los hechos. ¿Lo quieres ahora? – No estoy muy segura de cómo lo hizo, pero las braguitas de mi biquini habían desaparecido en menos de un parpadeo y se alejaban flotando.

-¿El qué? ¿Un hijo? – Su mirada relampagueó llena de eróticas promesas.

-Cuando te haces la inocente que pretende no saber que está jugando con material altamente explosivo, me dan ganas de darte un par de azotes. – Susurró agresivo sujetándome por la nuca y apretando la mano en mi trasero que sostenía mi peso en el agua.

-Todavía tengo unos azotes muy recientes. Y también el implante anticonceptivo. – Protesté débilmente.

-Eso no va a detenerme.

-R-

Hoy me encuentro aquí, un año después de aquel maravilloso día, sentada a la mesa de mi estudio anotando nuestra historia para no olvidar los detalles y que la memoria me traicione.

Es también una brillante mañana en la que no tengo ninguna intención de salir de casa, quizás Carlisle y Esme vengan a comer, avisaron que vendrían en algún momento del día.

La última vez que vi a mi padre, hace una semana, estaba algo más gordo, pero no le dije nada que pudiese enturbiar su felicidad, se ha vuelto algo sensible con respecto a su físico.

Sonreí y cerré el cuaderno negro en el que escribía suspirando nostálgica. Aquellos fueron tiempos terribles y maravillosos que vivimos en la cuerda floja, llenos de inseguridades y de amor, como dos inconscientes. Luchando en cada batalla con uñas, dientes, lealtad y amor, definiendo los límites, pactando acuerdos… Aprendiendo a conocernos, a amarnos, a vivir juntos.

Entre las páginas de ese cuaderno guardaba mi memoria, recuerdos como el papel plegado del cisne que Jane me dio en Milán, resguardos de billetes de avión de nuestro viaje de novios, del envío de UPS… La navaja que hirió a Edward descansaba sobre mi escritorio, con ella había abierto el sobre cerrado con información confidencial sobre la evolución de Shannon, la viuda de Félix; ahora se encontraba en una pequeña y discreta casa en los suburbios, protegida, traumatizada, y según los informes psicológicos, muy afectada por la pérdida de su esposo. Pérdida que yo no podía lamentar por más que lo intentase, aunque la compadeciese de todo corazón. Gracias a Stefan habíamos conseguido localizarla y sacarla del mundo en el que vivía, su colaboración con la fundación había sido crucial en este delicado y largo asunto.

Ese informe suponía la otra cara de la moneda que tan fácilmente hubiese podido ser mi historia, si Aro hubiese conseguido atraparme aquella noche en la que Félix intentó secuestrarme y por la que tan alto precio pagué. No habíamos vuelto a saber nada de Jane.

Un gorjeo alegre a mi lado captó toda mi atención, consiguiendo borrar el resto del mundo por completo. Giré la cabeza para contemplar lo más maravilloso del mundo.

-Hola, cariño mío. ¿No quieres dormir más? ¿Tienes hambre? – Patrick sonrió ante el tono cantarino de mi voz, o eso quise pensar. Nuestro hijo tiene apenas tres semanas y es un niño sano y fuerte; tiene los ojos de ese color indefinido que parece azul de casi todos los recién nacidos, y la cabecita con una pelusilla rubia, suave y casi inexistente.

Lo tomé en brazos y besé su cabecita, aspirando el olor cálido que desprendía su piel. Lo acuné contra mi pecho tratando de manejar el enorme caudal de emociones nuevas que me hacía sentir.

Hubo momentos al comienzo del embarazo en que temimos por él, y tuve que guardar algo de reposo. Fue en ese momento cuando comencé a escribir nuestra historia, pero por suerte es un niño terco como yo y todo un luchador como su padre, un superviviente. Durante el resto del embarazo no hubo ningún problema, y digamos que mis hormonas y yo nos dedicamos a acechar la salida de la prisión para saltar como una fiera en celo sobre mi expresidiario.

Como anécdota dejé por escrito que conocí a Ryan Gosling en una fiesta cuando más embarazada estaba. Nada que ver la primera impresión que tuve de él, con la que tuve de Edward. Es como si comparásemos la magia que supone encender la luz de una habitación, con el Big-Bang que supuso encontrarme por primera vez con la mirada de Edward. Por algo era mi hombre.

-Ven, vamos a ver qué está haciendo papá. – Envolví a Patrick en una manta ligera de algodón y bajé con cuidado las escaleras con mi más preciado tesoro en los brazos. Apenas notaba su peso en mis brazos y su piel desprendía un olor indescriptiblemente cálido.

El estudio estaba vacío, pero la música de Coltrane sonaba desde el equipo con el inconfundible matiz rasgado del vinilo. La puerta que daba acceso al jardín se encontraba abierta, tras ella Edward miraba pensativo el paisaje, vestido con unos pantalones de traje negro y una camisa impecablemente blanca, sin chaqueta ni corbata, en su postura habitual con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho. No puedo asegurar si me oyó hacer algún susurro al andar, o simplemente porque percibió nuestra presencia, pero se giró hacia nosotros y desplegó una enorme sonrisa como nunca le había visto antes de que naciese su hijo.

-Hemos venido a ver qué hacías. – Acortó la distancia entre nosotros y le ofrecí a nuestro hijo para que lo acunase contra su pecho. Lo tomó con sumo cuidado, con la cabecita en la palma de su mano como si fuese algo frágil y sus manos pudiesen hacerle daño.

-¿Estáis bien? – Sonreí y me alcé sobre las puntas de los pies para besarlo.

-Los dos estamos perfectamente. – De alguna forma se las ingenió para mover a Patrick de tal forma que también pudiese rodearme por la cintura con su otro brazo.

No podía pedir nada más.

-Dame tu mano. – Obedecí sin dudarlo, sintiendo curiosidad por el tono solemne de su voz. – Así, tócame el pecho, justo en el centro. ¿Puedes notarlo? – Notaba su fuerte latido, sus músculos tensos, la suavidad de su piel bajo la camisa. Alcé los ojos y me encontré con los suyos. – Dentro de mí. Es como si cada molécula del hombre que soy entonase un grito de satisfacción, de felicidad, de agradecimiento. Me siento pleno, y es gracias a ti.

Mi corazón hacía cosas muy extrañas desde hacía mucho tiempo, y esa confesión inesperada lo hizo temblar de pura emoción. Lo besé de nuevo. Lo besaría mil veces. Lo besaré mil veces.

-Ambos hemos luchado mucho para merecernos este final. Ninguno de los dos nos rendimos. – Me estrechó aún más contra él y mi abrazo se dividió entre su cintura y la espalda de nuestro hijo que se había vuelto a quedar dormido sobre el corazón de su padre.

-Pero esto no es el final, apenas es el comienzo.

-Es cierto. Apenas es el comienzo de nuestra historia. – Edward pareció sentirse satisfecho con mi respuesta. Me había dicho la verdad como siempre hacía, su pecho estaba lleno, igual que el mío.

-Doy por buenas y justas todas y cada una de mis experiencias si te sirven de guía, hijo mío. – Susurró sobre la cabeza de nuestro hijo, antes de darle un beso suave. Patrick pareció acomodarse aún más sobre su corazón. Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas de felicidad.

-Isabella… – Llamó mi atención apenas en un murmullo para no despertar a Patrick. Tenía el ceño levemente fruncido y los labios carnosos entreabiertos. – Tengo que confesarte algo: Te amo desesperadamente. Más que nunca.

Cerré los ojos con fuerza para grabar a fuego este momento en mi alma y me perdí en sus labios una vez más.

No podía pedir nada más.

-Te amo, Edward. Con toda mi alma.

Anotaría este momento como broche final y dejaría de escribir nuestra historia. Me sentía celosa de nuestra felicidad y mis pobres palabras no eran más que una pálida sombra de la intensidad de lo que realmente sentíamos.

Ya era suficiente. Las personas que son felices rara vez tienen historias interesantes que contar, además sería temerario que nuestra historia cayese en otras manos y se hiciese pública.

La decisión estaba tomada, destruir este cuaderno es lo acertado.

Una última anotación, a modo de despedida:

_Y una vez que la tormenta ha acabado, no recordarás cómo conseguiste atravesarla, cómo te las arreglaste para sobrevivir. De hecho, ni siquiera estarás seguro, de si en realidad la tormenta ha terminado. Pero una cosa sí es segura. Cuando salgas de la tormenta no serás la misma persona que entró. De eso es lo que tratan las tormentas._

_Haruki Murakami._

Hago mía esta frase. Toda mi vida me había esforzado en evitar las tormentas por el simple hecho de que son ruidosas e inquietantes, sin sospechar por mi ingenuidad, que las tormentas son libres y van allí donde quieren sin que puedas evitarlas. Cuando más perdida me sentía, cuando Edward parecía haberse rendido, y la violencia del viento y el agua y el trueno amenazaban con acabar conmigo, la clave para la resistencia llegó por medio de una simple canción que Esme me envió.

Hasta aquel momento no lo había entendido. No se trata de temerlas y evitarlas, sino de saber convertirnos en jinetes en la tormenta.

Y nunca jamás, firmar la Rendición.

-Isabella Cullen Swan. La Pequeña Golfa.-

Nota de autor: Pido disculpas por robar ese cuaderno, la tentación de contar esta historia fue demasiado grande. No debí haberlo hecho, aunque lo volvería a hacer. He cambiado los nombres y lugares para que los verdaderos no sean reconocibles, aún así pienso que es prudente que me pierda durante algún tiempo.

Esta parte es para "Seth": no te mentía cuando te decía que te quería y que me gustaba mucho estar contigo, quizás volvamos a encontrarnos algún día, casi deseo que me encuentres y así poder explicártelo todo en persona. Sé que me buscarás por robar el cuaderno y hacer pública esta historia, y también sé que es solo cuestión de tiempo que me localices. Hasta entonces confío en que no tengas demasiados problemas con "Marshall" y "Cullen". Ya tengo hecha la maleta y un nuevo destino, te deseo lo mejor y espero que algún día puedas perdonarme.

-FIN-

* * *

Ahora la nota de autora de verdad: todo mi agradecimiento a las personas que me han acompañado durante este viaje, brindo por su paciencia y constancia, me quedo con sus palabras de aliento y su cariño que han hecho que merezca la pena el esfuerzo.

Hubo momentos en que no estuve segura de si terminaría esta historia, o esta historia sería la que terminase conmigo, en cualquier caso, ahí la dejo.

Gracias a todas mis betas: Ericastelo, Larosaderosas, Claudia y Enichepi, que conociendo toda la trama de Rendición, han sabido demostrar de qué pasta están hechas y no han dicho ni media palabra sobre el asunto. Lealtades y generosidad como las suyas son las que la reconcilian a una con el mundo.

Ya por último, espero que hayan disfrutado de la función, por favor, no disparen al pianista.


End file.
